Doble bendición, doble maldición
by Ancestro
Summary: Se han preguntado qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de dar vuelta a la izquierda fueran a la derecha, Obito al no morir desencadeno una serie de eventos que dieron lugar a un mundo muy distinto, Naruto y Hinata son hermanos, cada uno tiene una mitad del tan odiado Kyūbi, compartiendo aventuras con Sakura en un equipo liderado por Obito (UA)(OoC)
1. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Hola soy nuevo en esto de publicar historias por favor no me acribillen demasiado XD

Primero lo primero

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un mundo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 1 - ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Después de un largo día de trabajo una persona estaba viendo a través de la ventana de su oficina.

El reflexionaba sobre los sucesos que lo hicieron salir de su retiro y retomar las funciones como tercer Hokage una vez que murió su sucesor.

veía el ir y venir de la gente, pasaron varios minutos sin que nada llamara su atención hasta que vio a lo lejos 2 niños corriendo o mejor dicho un niño corriendo arrastrando a otro que con dificultad le seguía el paso.

– Nunca cambian – dijo en voz alta aunque no había nadie más con él.

El niño de 8 años de edad. Tenía un cabello rubio revuelo que se le paraba y terminaba en puntas diseminadas por toda la cabeza, ojos azules y piel blanca, en las mejillas tenía tres marcas como bigotes de zorro en cada lado, en ese momento vestía una camisa blanca con el símbolo de los Uzumaki al frente de color naranja, junto con unos pantalones cortos color verde militar.

El "niño" a quien arrastraba vestía un una chamarra color gris con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en la espalda de color negro, la ropa era muy grande, varias tallas más grande que la que debería usar por lo que las manos, parte de la cara y las piernas poco antes del inicio de las rodillas permanecían ocultos de bajo de la chamarra y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

– "si no los conociera diría que ambos son varones"—pensó y se rio con ese pensamiento.

En realidad el "niño" a quien arrastraban era una niña igual de ocho años, cabello negro azulado con varios mechones de color rojo sangre, era tan largo que le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas aun amarrado en una extraña cola de caballo muy arriba en la cabeza y solo dejaba dos mechones largos de pelo a cada lado de su cara, sus ojos eran color "gris-rojizo", no eran color rojo intenso pero tampoco eran color rosa, eran como color vino. Cada vez que el tercer Hokage se ponía a pensar detenidamente en ellos llegaba a la conclusión que eran extraños. Tenían una pupila apenas definida, inexistente si se veían desde lejos. Pero los médicos lo atribuían al secreto que guardan los niños. Era un hecho que cada vez que el los veía no podía dejar de pensar que esos ojos los había visto ya en otra parte.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar en ese tema, muy en su interior le molestaba pero no sabía a ciencia cierta el porque

La niña también tenía una piel blanca como porcelana. Las mejillas tenían las 3 marcas de bigotes de zorro en cada lado.

Ambos llevaban ya sus característicos goggles, el niño lo llevaba en la frente como casi todas las ocasiones. La niña por su parte los llevaba puestos para ocultar sus ojos.

\- "¿De dónde sacarían esas cosas?"—pensó sin darle mucha importancia.

No los había examinado de cerca pero parecían blindados con los cristales entintados y polarizados, por ello entendía porque la niña rara vez salía de casa sin ellos, pues sus ojos aunado a otras situaciones hacia que la gente le tuviera miedo y la despreciara. Esa era la razón principal para ocultar sus ojos y casi la mitad de su cara.

Cuando termino de observar la escena no puedo dejar de recordar algo que tenía ocho años persiguiéndolo y mortificándolo.

 _En una noche se veía al tercer Hokage corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas podían dar a sus casi 60 años de edad. Cuando estaba cerca del lugar donde se dirigía a lo lejos escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer que decía -"_ _ **NO PUEDES, PROMETI PROTEGER A ESOS NIÑOS**_ _"-, fue cuando comprendió que no llegaría a tiempo a su destino_

Algo hizo que saliera del sopor del recuerdo y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era

-¿En que problemas se metieron en esta ocasión?— dijo en vos alta y sobándose la frente con las manos al darse cuenta que la niña dejaba a su paso huellas de pintura color azul cielo.

No puedo poner en orden sus ideas pues alguien ya estaba llamando a la puerta de la oficina.

-Tercer Hokage, me permite pasar – se escuchó una vos de un hombre joven del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Claro, pasa – dijo el tercero, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba rápidamente en su escritorio.

El Hokage tuvo que ocupar toda su fuerza de voluntad y años de experiencia como político para no reírse con la escena que pasaba por sus ojos.

Iruka Umino, profesor de la academia ninja a petición del tercero, con cabello color negro amarrado de caballo que hacía que su cabello rebelde se parara de forma extraña hacia arriba, con unos ojos negros que anteriormente reflejaban fuerza y esperanza hacia el futuro, hoy solo mostraban soledad y tristeza, Con una cicatriz que iba casi de oreja a oreja justo arriba de la nariz. Con su traje característico de Shinobi de color negro que encima lleva su chaleco táctico que denota que tiene el rango de Chūnin.

Todo en él era normal, su forma de hablar y comportarse, solo que era evidente que no era uno de sus mejores días como maestro. Por qué la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba pintado de color azul cielo, pero eso no era lo más extraño con la escena. Si no el hecho que parecía que alguien lo había pintado con brocha pues el color era uniforme y no había lugar sin pintar en esa parte del cuerpo del pobre Iruka

– Ya no puedo seguir siendo el maestro de los gemelos Uzumaki – todas las dudas y risas del Hokage fueron opacadas cuando escucho a Iruka decir esa oración.

El viejo Shinobi se quedó en silencio y pensando cómo podía solucionar la situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuatro años después

-"No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto"—pensaba para así mismo Iruka mientras estaba frente a su clase

\- Hoy es el examen de graduación para convertirse en Genin y así empezar su vida como ninjas al servicio de Konohagakure- empezó su discurso Iruka

Iruka durante los años había logrado escalar la jerarquía de la escuela convirtiéndose de un maestro con un solo grupo de alumnos, a ser el director de la academia ninja. Si alguien preguntaba siempre contestaba cosas como que no tiene nada mejor que hacer o alguna frivolidad parecida pero la verdad que nunca se atrevía a decir y esperaba que así permaneciera mucho tiempo, estaba relacionada con esos 2 niños revoltosos que estaban en el grupo ese día

En su cara se veía una gran sonrisa y empezó de nuevo su discurso

-Bueno niños, hoy es el examen final así que quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que ya están listos para convertirse en Genin - al terminar Iruka, era notorio que la clase tenía una rara mescla de emoción junto con nerviosismo y en algunos casos se podría decir que hasta miedo

-Bueno hoy voy a ser amable con ustedes, así que voy a empezar el examen según la lista de promedio de puntuaciones así que empezare con los promedios más altos e iré bajando a los que están últimos en la clase. Estoy dando una oportunidad para que practiquen más, todo aquel que se sienta inseguro en cuanto al examen siguán mi consejo y demuestren a los demás que si tienen lo que se necesita para aprobar la academia –Iruka no pudo evitar ver a un niño con una amplia sonrisa, pelo rubio, unos goggles rotos en la frente y un overol de color naranja. El cual al parecer entendió la indirecta

-Pero Iruka-sensei eso quiere decir que voy a ser el último Dattebayo—grito con voz chillona el rubio

-exactamente Naruto, por eso te sugiero que prestes atención a tus compañeros y practiques para que no repruebes… pero antes de eso por favor despierta a tu hermana… que ya vamos a empezar el examen—al terminar de gritarle el maestro, las risas no se hicieron esperar de toda la clase

\- Iruka sensei sabe bien que Hinata-chan no está dormida solo tiene un ataque de pánico y timidez – Contesto el rubio apenado y sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano

-Bueno eso resuélvelo antes de que le toque pasar al examen… bueno empecemos el examen. Sasuke Uchiha pasa al frente— empezó el examen el maestro

\- "si parece dormida" —pensó Naruto todavía sobándose la cabeza

-Vamos Hinata-chan levanta la cabeza para que vean que no estas dormida— decía el rubio mientras la movía por el hombro

Ella estaba recargada en el escritorio con los dos brazos sobre el mismo y la cabeza sobre ellos viendo hacia el escritorio, su pelo corto hasta a la barbilla caía a los lados de los ojos haciendo que no se vieran si estaban abiertos o cerrados, pero no importaba mucho por el hecho que todavía llevaba los goggles y estos hacían que definitivamente no se viera nada de sus ojos

-S-S-Si en un m-m-m-momen-n-n-to-to – contesto ella con un marcado tono de pánico en su voz

-Vamos Dattebayo, no entres en pánico—Le decía Naruto a la pelinegra mientras le movía con más fuerza el hombro

Hinata tardo varios minutos para poder levantar la cabeza y en se momento pudo ver como Sakura Haruno aprobaba perfectamente el examen al crear tres replicas de sombra de ella misma frente Iruka sensei.

\- Hinata Uzumaki pasa al frente por favor – esas palabras de su maestro hicieron que Hinata diera un pequeño salto y se quedara quieta como piedra, por lo que Naruto tuvo que llevarla casi arrastrando al frente del salón.

Al llegar, Naruto se le quedo viendo a los ojos de Iruka y en voz baja le dijo- por favor deje que me quede junto a ella como en las ocasiones pasadas- a lo que Iruka contesto de la misma manera –Hoy no es posible, no en este examen—Naruto sabía que esa la respuesta definitiva por lo cual se alejo y tuvo que quitarle el asiento a un compañero que estaba en el escritorio más próximo a su hermana.

No sirvió de mucho porque la pelinegra solo logro hacer 2 sellos de manos antes de caer desmallada

-"Otra vez ya empezó Naruto" - pensaba un Iruka mientras veía con frustración como se comportaba la clase con los gemelos Uzumaki

-Dejen de reírse de mi hermana les demostrare que podemos convertirnos en ninjas y yo seré el próximo Hokage Dattebayo—grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que realizaba los sellos para el clon de sombra.

Hubo una nube de humo y antes de que se dispersara aparecieron 3 siluetas con lo que se alegró Iruka, pero esa alegría no tardo demasiado en desaparecer, al dispersarse la nube se notó que los clones no eran perfectos, ni siquiera parecían humanos, parecían más bien una hoja de papel mal fotocopiada

-No se rían, ya lo verán Dattebayo – fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Iruka antes que se fuera corriendo Naruto con la risa de sus compañeros de fondo.

-Bueno clase con eso termina el examen, se pueden retirar y mañana quiero ver en este mismo salón a todos los que aprobaron el examen para que se les asigne un equipo y un capitán—con eso termino la clase el maestro, levanto a Hinata en brazos y se dirigió a donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Naruto.

Su intuición no le fallo.

El rubio estaba sentado en un columpio amarrado a la rama de un árbol. Al final del patio de la escuela.

Naruto se dirigía a ese lugar la mayoría de las ocasiones que estaba triste.

\- gracias Iruka sensei, estaba pensando cómo ir por ella sin que se burlaran más de nosotros—hablo con una vos apagada el rubio

\- No hay problema – Contesto el maestro mientras dejaba a la hermana sentada a la sombra del árbol

-…gracias Iruka-sensei… por ser así con nosotros, sé que no le agradamos mucho, pero siempre se preocupa por nosotros y sé que ha sido flexible en algunas ocasiones con las normas para qué mi hermana no entre en pánico – Iruka no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras por lo que se levantó y empezó a retirarse

-No hay de que, es mi trabajo—contesto Iruka a medio camino de regreso al edificio sin voltear a ver al rubio. Confundido volvió a caminar y sin saber porque lo había dicho.

El maestro saliendo un poco de su letargo noto que tenía una de las bandas que se le daban a los aprobados con el símbolo de la aldea en el centro de una placa de metal que se sujetaba comúnmente a la frente con una pañoleta en las manos. Por lo que se la guardo en una de las bolsas su chaleco. No le dio importancia y siguió caminado.

En ese momento paso Mizuki junto a Iruka con una notoria sonrisa en su cara y se notaba que se dirigía dónde estaban los gemelos Uzumaki.

Iruka no le dio mayor importancia porque tenía la confianza de que Mizuki está bajo su mando y es un viejo amigo, no creía que les hiciera nada, así que se dirigió a su oficina. todavía quedaba mucho papeleo para que los aprobados se convirtieran en Genin oficialmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa misma tarde un Jōnin con un aura siniestra se encontraba peleando con su destino.

"Hoy es el día en que el tercer Hokage me puso entre la espada y la pared." – pensaba con un aura de depresión que aumentaba a cada instante—" y no le pude decir que no, ya tenía 3 semanas que el tercero me había dicho extra oficialmente pero hoy se había hecho oficial, hoy me asignarían como maestro Jōnin de un equipo de Genin"

\- ¿Por qué tan triste?—escucho una voz del otro lado de la sala justo enfrente suyo

\- cállate Kakashi, no tengo ganas de estar discutiendo contigo– le conteste conteniendo los gritos e insultos que quiera decirle, porque no podía soportar la cara de triunfo y expresiones contentas de Kakashi al ver a su amigo en esa sala, bueno expresiones era mucho decir, solo se le veía el ojo derecho de color café, una Herida que se sabía que le llegaba de sien a sien de la cara, su cabello era de color plata , lo demás de su cara era cubierto por una máscara que le llegaba a la nariz y su banda con el símbolo de la aldea puesta de tal manera que le cubriera el ojo izquierdo y con ello la otra mitad de la cara

-vamos no mientas, sé que te has tomado esto muy en serio, hasta Iruka me ha contado que te ha descubierto tres veces vigilando y asechando en las inmediaciones de la academia, siendo un Jōnin, eso solo indica 2 cosas. La primera. Que te intereso uno o varios Genin para que formen tu equipo…—la cara del Jōnin se quedó hecha piedra al escuchar las palabras del peliplateado. No sabía que pensar con las deducciones de su amigo

-o la segunda. –Seguía diciendo Kakashi-Que eres un pervertido y voy a tener que llamar a las autoridades antes que cometas una locura que arruine tu vida y la vida de una de las estudiantes de la academia—esto último lo dijo Kakashi en un tono sombrío y llena de una seguridad que haría pensar a cualquiera que está muy inclinado hacia esa teoría.

-¡que locuras dices, deja de estar leyendo esos estúpidos libros que solo te llenan la mente de depravaciones!—no pudo evitar gritar el Jōnin, la oración retumbo como si hubiera eco en la habitación callando a todos en ella, la cual se estaba llenando con maestros y observadores para la repartición de los equipos Genin. Lo que hizo que su cara tomara un claro color rojo tomate

-¿Co-Como… sabes que fui yo y no otra persona Kakashi?— logro articular el Jōnin

-Muy fácil según la descripción que me dio Iruka de este presunto **asechador de niñas** – Kakashi no puedo evitar dar énfasis en esas palabras- tenía el pelo negro como la noche, revuelto que le hacía que terminaran los mechones en punta en toda la cabeza, un ojo negro como la noche, el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por su banda la cual cubría la mitad izquierda de la cara, unos goggles entintados de color naranja en el cuello con un uniforme azul debajo de un chaleco táctico de Jōnin, esa descripción solo cuadra con una persona en toda la aldea y ese eres tu Óbito Uchiha – termino el peliblanco

-"Maldito Iruka, para ser Chūnin es muy observador… no estuve enfrente de él más de medio segundo cuando me descubrió"—pensó el pelinegro

\- no pongas esa cara, tal vez tu no conozcas a Iruka en persona, pero él fue uno de mis subordinados y le conté varias cosas sobre ti. Me sorprende que se acordara de ti y cuando te descubrió lo primero que hiso fue decirme a mí de sus observaciones e inquietudes, por lo que le conté que posiblemente estuvieras ahí para observar que posibles Genin podrías tener para tu equipo…—No supo que más decir Obito. Lo habían descubierto y por la cara de risa de Kakashi parecía que su amigo era una estatua de sal que se desmoronaba enfrente a sus ojos

Tres semanas antes

Obito de nuevo estaba en la oficina del Hokage después de 6 meses que no lo requerían para ninguna misión. El sabía que había metido la pata hasta la coronilla en la última misión de rango S y por desgracia no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero esa vez fue la más notoria y por poco le cuesta la vida a su equipo y a él, si no es por la intervención de otro equipo enviado para dar soporte ninguno hubiéramos regresado de esa misión, todo era culpa de un fantasma del pasado que no lo deja avanzar, "ella" se le aparece de vez en cuando, pero esta vez tenía que ser en el objetivo, dudar para un ninja es equivalente a pedir que lo maten y en esa ocasión el no hiso un pedido, fue más bien un grito, una súplica. Una vez terminado la misión y se acercara a ver de cerca al objetivo se dio cuenta que lo único en común con "ella" era el color del cabello no había más similitud.

Como era de esperarse al regreso de la misión el tercero le pidió un reporte y una explicación a Obito. La explicación fue breve pero concisa sin entrar en rodeos ni mentiras, sabía muy bien que no podía mentirle y tampoco creía que él tercero hubiera creído otra cosa que no fuera la verdad

–"Me conoce muy bien"—pensó el pelinegro para sus adentros.

El tercero escuchó atentamente lo que le tenía que decir Obito y cuando termino de hablar permaneció unos momentos en silencio

-Veo que esto ya te esta afectando, así que te voy a pedir que te tomes un tiempo sin misiones de alto nivel—contesto el Hokage

Para Obito esto era como un balde de agua fría. Nunca había dejado de hacer misiones de cualquier tipo, ni cuando perdió un ojo y por poco una pierna, ni cuando la perdió a "ella", mucho menos cuando perdió a su clan a manos de ese traidor de Itachi Uchiha o cuando no pudo llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su sensei el día de su muerte.

Estaba furioso, quería gritar, golpear a alguien. Pero lo comprendía, no era la primera vez, -"¿y si la siguiente no contaba con tanta suerte?, si solo yo caía no creo que fuera una gran pérdida, ¿pero si mi equipo me seguía?"—era lo que pensaba el pelinegro y era algo que no iba a permitir por lo que acepto las órdenes del tercero

No pensó que fueran 6 meses sin ningún tipo de misión y para un tipo como Obito que es claramente hiperactivo fue un calvario. Estaba demasiado emocionado por saber qué tipo de misión se le asignaría, él estaba seguro que aceptaría cualquier misión, hasta una de rango D estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Pero estaba solo en la oficina del tercero y no podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que entro a la oficina y estaba a punto de trepar por las paredes cuando escucho abrirse la puerta.

Por ella paso el tercero, seguido por una mujer a la cual no reconoció enseguida y por ultimo un hombre alto de barba que se negaba a apagar su cigarrillo.

El tercero se dirigió a su escritorio, el Shinobi y Kunoichi se posicionaron a los lados de Obito

-bueno ya estamos todos – dijo el tercero con una amplia sonrisa – Primero vamos con las presentaciones, ustedes 3 ya se conocen pero sé que llevan varios años sin ir a las mismas misiones así que no creo que se hallan reconocido a primera vista - termino con una sonrisa y viendo hacia el pelinegro en específico.

-"¿tan transparente es mi cara estos días? o ¿él siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando?"—pensó Obito para sus adentros y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda solo de pensar cuál de las dos opciones era la peor.

\- A mi izquierda se encuentra la Jōnin Kurenai Yūhi – dijo el tercero.

Ella era una mujer con un largo cabello negro revuelto, no se sabe si este era su estilo o si su cabello no le permitía ocupar ningún otro, ojos rojos y llenos de vida que contrastaban muy bien con su piel blanca

\- A mi derecha está el Jōnin Asuma Sarutobi – prosiguió

Él tenía unos ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, su chaleco daba la impresión que en vez de contener los aditamentos estándar de un ninja el llevaba varias cajetillas de cigarro, lo que explicaría el por qué no había apagado aun el cigarro con el que entro en la sala

-al centro se encuentra el Jōnin Óbito Uchiha. Con lo que terminamos las presentaciones y entrando al tema que nos acontece, por varias circunstancias que están fuera de nuestro " **CONTROL Y PLANEACION** "…— Dijo el tercero, aunque no fue algo que el Uchiha entendiera a pesar que el tercero dio mucho énfasis a ciertas palabras, las cuales parece que a los otros 2 Jōnin los hubieran atravesado espadas en medio del corazón en plena platica – Nos quedamos sin un maestro Jōnin para los nuevos Genin que se graduaran en aproximadamente 3 semanas por lo que siendo el único Jōnin sin asignación de misión en este tiempo te quería pedir el favor de que aceptes ser el suplente de esa persona y te quedes al mando de un equipo de Genin. ¿Qué piensas Óbito? – termino de decir, pero el Pelinegro estaba en un trance que no lo deja reaccionar a estas palabras

-"es esto lo que quería lograr el tercero al dejarme sin misiones durante 6 meses… No eso no es posible—Pensó con gran rapidez el Uchiha viendo con toda atención la forma de comportarse del tercero y sus acciones en general

–"Su expresión es normal pero lo que me preocupan son sus ojos, se notan que está muy enojado—Internamente estaba llorando el pelinegro al no saber por qué el tercero le mostraba esos ojos, pero para los presentes intento no mostrarles ese hecho

– "pero… ¿porque el Shinobi de mi izquierda esta tan nervioso? Será que él es el motivo del enojo del tercero "—Una idea se empezó a formar en la mente del pelinegro

– "¿Y si no está enojado conmigo y en cambio es con Azuma… Sarutobi? … ¿Sarutobi? … Será que es su hijo e hizo algo que molestar al tercero a tal grado que no pude dejarlo ser un maestro Jōnin" – Una ligera sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro al comprender el Uchiha que tal vez no estaba en problemas

-Con todo respeto no creo que esté listo para esta responsabilidad – contesto lo más rápido que pudo Obito

-No hay problema quiero que lo pienses y me des una respuesta dentro de 3 semanas—contesto el tercero haciendo un ademan que me podía retirar Obito, el Jōnin a su Izquierda lo veía con ojos de súplica. Lo que extraño al Uchiha fue que también la Kunoichi lo miraba de esa forma por el hecho que hasta ese momento a ella no parecía interesarle lo que el tercero estaba diciendo.

Obito no sabía si esa expresión que le daban era para que aceptara el puesto o si era que no querían quedarse a solas con el Hokage. El mejor que nadie conocía ese sentimiento de terror que podía infundir el tercero cuando estaba realmente molesto.

Salió de la oficina del tercero y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho

– Óbito, sería bueno que fueras a la academia para despejar tus dudas—con eso en la mente de Obito término de cerrar la puerta de la oficina y les dio sus bendiciones a las 2 personas que todavía quedaban en la oficina del tercero.

El pelinegro nunca pensó que le llevaría tanto tiempo aclarar sus dudas. lo primero pensamiento cuando dejo la oficina del tercero hace una semana, fue que iría y solo revisaría por 5 minutos para no tener que mentirle al tercero en el día que esperaba su respuesta y declinar amablemente la solicitud. Nunca imagino que el tercero lo conociera también para que solo en solo 5 minutos tuviera las suficientes dudas como para replantearme su propia respuesta

Una semana antes cuando llego a la academia Obito. Los alumnos se encontraban en un receso para comer. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue un niño rubio que les estaba gritando a un grupo de no menos de 10 niños que se veían mayores que él. Lo que le dio curiosidad es que exactamente atrás de el a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un niño escondido detrás de un árbol que se le quedaba viendo fijamente –"¿un asechador o una emboscada, como terminara esto?"—pensó pero la respuesta no tardó en aparecer, el rubio-baka se abalanzó sobre el grupo de matones y como era de esperarse, le dieron una golpiza que recordó al pelinegro sus días de estudiante.

cuando todo termino él rubio se encontraba en el suelo y los demás chicos se estaban retirando, fue cuando el chico de atrás del árbol salió, el pelinegro se percató que no era un niño sino una niña por la forma de correr y comportarse al ayudar a levantarse al rubio, su ropa era la de un varón por lo que fácilmente era confundida como tal, con una chamarra negra con unos pantalones de color azul marinos, su cabello corto hasta los hombros era negro azulado con varios mechones color rojo sangre, y unos goggles que le tapaban los ojos. Esa escena le dio curiosidad y quiso saber más de ellos.

Obito en una semana encontró lo suficiente para darse una idea de estos 2 estudiantes.

Ellos eran los gemelos Uzumaki, él era un explosivo e hiperactivo niño de 12 años y ella una tímida y muy observadora niña de 12 años. Ellos 2 eran inseparables pero el Uchiha no podía dejar de enojarme con los demás niños y maestros de la escuela por qué parecía que no les importara nada de ellos

\- Creo que me quedare a observar la situación por lo que queda de las dos siguientes semanas – Dijo el pelinegro en voz alta sin preocuparse y también sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Tiempo actual

-Obito, Obito reacciona Obito –Obito escucho la voz de Kakashi a lo lejos y también sentía que le estaba dando unas cachetadas para que reaccionara y prestara atención

– reacciona el tercer Hokage ya tiene diez minutos explicando los pormenores de la situación y te perdiste la noticia que solo aprobaron siete Genin en la academia este año—las palabras de Kakashi sacaron de su letargo a Obito y le devolvió el alma, pues parecía su boleto de salida de esta encrucijada que le puso el tercero

-…Entonces dada la situación tenemos que repartir estos Genin en equipos que estén lo más equilibrado posible por lo cual…- hablaba el tercero.

El Hokage detuvo la conversación cuando un ANBU se posiciono detrás de él y le dio un mensaje de suma importancia, detuvo abruptamente su tren de ideas y Salió de la sala

-¿Qué está pasando?—le pregunto Obito a Kakashi por qué todavía estaba confundido con todos los recuerdos que había tenido minutos atrás

-No estoy seguro, pero han habido rumores en los últimos minutos de que los gemelos Uzumaki entraron a la oficina del Hokage y robaron pergaminos de Ninjutsus prohibidos escapando fuera de la aldea—contesto Kakashi con una voz cansada y sin demostrar ninguna emoción

-No los creo capaces de semejante cosa, necesito hablar con Iruka, ¿dónde está?—levantándose el pelinegro tan rápido que no termino de decir bien la frase

-No lo sabemos, no llego al empiezo de la reunión y no se ha presentado, puede ser que el también este en los equipos de búsqueda—respondió Kakashi sin despegar los ojos de su libro de tapa azul

Paso alrededor de uno hora, en donde no supieron nada y la única razón por la que el Uchiha seguía en la sala de reuniones y no buscando a los Uzumaki fue que el tercero dejo ordenes explicitas de que nadie saliera de la sala. El estaba ya literalmente caminando por las paredes y techo cuando se abre la puerta de la sala entrando un muy magullado y herido Iruka ayudado por 2 ninjas médicos. Al parecer tuvo una pelea y tenía una herida horrible en la espalda

–"¿porque está aquí? debería estar en el hospital"—fue lo único que logro pensar el peliniegro después de ver esa escena

-Bueno les tengo buenas noticias, me acabo de enterar de que ya tenemos 9 Genin para conformar los equipos—dijo el tercero tan pronto entro en la sala

Las exclamaciones de inconformidad y de miedo no se dejaron esperar cuando Iruka termino de dar la explicación de quienes eran los nuevos Genin y por qué habían aprobado

Al parecer Naruto y Hinata fueron engañados por uno de sus maestros para que robaran ese pergamino con la promesa de que así lograrían pasar el examen de la academia. Con lo que no conto fue que Iruka los fuera a salvar y los protegiera casi a costa de su vida. Aprobando cuando Naruto logro realizar con éxito un centenar de clones con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para pelear contra su maestro renegado, mientras Hinata realizo los necesarios clones también con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para cargar y traer de vuelta a Iruka y el rollo robado. Con esas acciones a los ojos de Iruka ambos aprobaron el examen de graduación

-"Ya se a que Genin quiero en mi equipo"—fue el único pensamiento que paso por la mente del Uchiha

Las siguientes horas fueron una lucha campal de afirmaciones y retractaciones del porque no podían estar en el mismo equipo y el por qué no podían estar separados los Uzumaki

Los maestros Jōnin no tomaron partido en aquella discusión. Pero al parecer era que Kakashi y Asuma están en sus propios asuntos, Kakashi no deja de leer su libro y Asuma está sumamente nervioso

-"puede ser el hecho que no trae más cigarrillos en su chaleco y no lo he visto fumar en todo el día"—Pensaba Obito al ver un desesperado Azuma por salir de la sala

-Yo me hare responsable de la supervisión de los Uzumaki – el salón permaneció en un silencio anormal cuando se termino la frase Obito

-Para los que no me conozcan, soy Óbito Uchiha y me especializo en equipos de infiltración y espionaje. por lo que vimos hoy ellos tiene más que lo necesario para pertenecer a mi equipo. Creo que por el hecho que lograron llegar al lugar donde se encuentran los pergaminos más seguros de la aldea y logran escapar con ellos más allá de las puertas de la misma. También han demostrado en varias ocasiones ser más hábiles que muchos AMBUS, solo recordemos el incidente de hace algunos días en el monumento de los Hokages, solo fueron atrapados con la intervención de Iruka Umino—Obito no pudo dejar de ver que Iruka se sentía orgulloso de esa hazaña y no era para menos—Lo único que les falta es una mejor planeación, pero creo que esa se puede compensar con el otro integrante que planeo para el equipo... Sakura Haruno—Obito espero a que alguien hablara, al no recibí respuesta se dispuse a dar como un hecho esa formación de equipo

-Que te hace pensar que ella es la mejor opción para ser la integrante del equipo—contesto el tercero con una cara llena de dudas sobre las razones de la elección.

-"supongo que estaba preocupado el tercero de que esa elección estuviera fuerte influenciada por "ella" "- Pensó Obito

Suspiro hondo el pelinegro y empezó a dar su explicación

– los Gemelos son mi elección más que obvia, por qué ellos se conocen desde que nacieron y pueden trabajar y pelear con una sincronización que dan miedo, creo que no hay duda en cuanto porque son mi elección – el tercero le dio la razón negando con la cabeza

– en cuanto a Sakura es una de las Genin más inteligentes de la generación—se apresure a terminar la idea cuando el pelinegro vio que el tercero se disponía a refutar la idea—Sé que está por debajo de Sasuke Uchiha y Shino Aburame pero ninguno de los 2 tiene madera para mi equipo, Sasuke es un genio en todo sentido pero se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Shino es mas de combate a larga distancia con dotes pare ser un buen rastreador, también sé que Sakura Haruno solo es buena en materia académica y en lo demás no lo es tanto, pero creo que con el entrenamiento enfocado hacia la rama de estrategia puede ser una de las mejores—Obito hizo una pausa para esperar dudas, al no haberlas continuo

-hoy otros 2 Genin que se ajustan al perfil de mi equipo, pero no como para que sean el líder del mismo, me refiero a Shikamaru Nara y a Ino Yamanaka, uno tiene un promedio académico muy similar a Naruto Uzumaki y la otra es más explosiva que el rubio así que no creo que el equipo sobreviva a alguna de esas combinaciones – el pelinegro termino la explicación de la formación de su equipo ideal

-Está bien tengo algunas dudas en cuanto a tu equipo. Pero eres el único que ha hablado con algo de fundamento hacia este tema desde que empezamos hace algunas horas, me alegra que tomadas en cuenta mi sugerencia de investigar a los nuevos Genin—Hablo el tercero con una notable sonrisa en su rostro - Así que tu alineación está aprobada – contesto el tercero después de meditarlo lo que parecieron horas para el Uchiha

-La única condición que te pongo para aceptar este equipo, es el reporte semanal detallado de cómo evolucionan los 3 Genin— Termino el tercero, con lo que Obito asintió en señal de confirmación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por la mañana una niña pelinegra con ojos rojizos se levantaba, la ansiedad no le permitía volver a dormir por lo que decidió empezar a preparar el desayuno

Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, no solo había podido dominar un Ninjutsu avanzado, sino que también a ojos de Iruka eran más que simples estudiantes, porque estuvo dispuesto a protegerlos aunque le costara la vida. Para ella era algo impensable y nunca nadie antes lo hizo por ellos.

Todo parecía un sueño, se llevaba la mano cada cierto tiempo hacia el cuello para comprobar que la insignia seguía ahí y no lo había alucinado, se dispuso a ir a despertar a su hermano cuando el desayuno estuvo listo

-Naruto Onii-chan por favor levántate, hay que desayunar e ir a la academia…. – Hinata no pudo terminar la oración por qué Naruto le lanzo una almohada para que se callara y lo dejara dormir más tiempo.

Hinata normalmente tímida tenía un defecto de personalidad causado por años de desprecios y maltrato físico por parte de casi todos los que la rodeaban, que se activaba en 2 situaciones muy marcadas.

La primera que alguien se metiera con su hermano sin que este le hubiera hecho nada, la cual era rara, la mayoría de las veces Naruto hacia algo por lo que alguien se enojaba con él.

La segunda era que su hermano la ignorara, y la más común era cuando la callaba por prestarle atención a otra cosa o mejor dicho a otra chica.

Para cualquiera que viera la situación desde lejos podría decir que ella era muy posesiva y celosa con su hermano. Pero la realidad era más profunda, se comportaba de esa manera por el instinto de proteger lo único que la ataba y llevaba a un mundo cálido y lleno de luz. Ella estaba segura que sin él no podría soportar estar en un mundo frio y triste

Naruto se despertó cuando sintió un aura asesina a su espalda. En primera instancia no supo el porqué de esa situación. Cuando de la nada una sensación de vacío y culpa mesclara con terror apareció reflejada en su cara como una sombra azul. lo que hizo que se incorporada casi al instante

\- Bu Bu Bu Buenos días Hermanita, como amaneciste hoy—intento comportarse normal pero sabía que era demasiado tarde y que la "Otra Hinata" había aparecido. Dado que sus ojos estaban encendidos con una llama que reclamaba sangre y su cabello aunque corto se empezaba a mover como si tuviera vida propia

Para los transeúntes que se encontraban en la calle se les hizo extraño escuchar un golpe, un ruido como si alguien atravesara una pared y un quejido de agonía. Al no encontrar el origen de tal ruido, no les dieron importancia y siguieron con su vida

Dentro del apartamento solo se veía a Hinata de nuevo tímida y dulce diciendo a Naruto tirado en el pasillo que lo esperaba en la mesa para poder desayunar juntos

-Hinata-chan porque tienes que ser tan agresiva por las mañanas—le pregunto Naruto cuando estaba terminando de comer y se sobaba las magulladuras que se le estaban acentuando con el paso de los minutos

-No lo sé, solo sentí que te lo merecías y mi cuerpo se movió solo—era la única respuesta a la que ella había llegado después de varios años con ese problema de ira, pero este se había acentuado y aparecido con más frecuencia después de un incidente hace 4 años.

No estaba tan loca como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacía cuando aparece la "Hinata malvada" pero no le preocupa por que solo ocupo casi toda su fuerza cuando la ira era dirigida hacia su hermano

\- Bueno es hora de irnos—le dijo la pelinegra una vez que termino de lavar los platos—hoy es un día muy especial, por qué hoy nos convertimos oficialmente en Genin-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La llegada al salón de clases fue incomoda para los Uzumaki. Al entrar todos se les quedaron viendo, no era para menos, Hinata no creía que ellos supieran del incidente de ayer en la noche y como gracias a ello Iruka los aprobó.

Solo eran 9 en el salón incluyendo a los gemelos, fue incomodo ver como todos los observaban asi que Hinata se fue a sentar a su lugar de siempre, el cual era en el escritorio más alejado del maestro, Naruto la siguió la mitad del camino pero se sentó mejor junta a Sakura Haruno

–"No sé qué le ve a esa bruja, siempre lo trata muy mal"—pensó la pelinegra para sus adentros, y recorriendo a Sakura Haruno con la mirada para averiguar qué es lo que Naruto le veía.

La niña de 12 años tenía el cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura, lacio y color rosa chicle, ojos Verde jade y piel blanca, llevaba su característico vestido rojo con el símbolo familiar al frente y atrás, junto a unas licras negras.

Hinata se preguntaba porque la "Hinata malvada" nunca se le había aparecido enfrente de la pelirosa. Pero recordó que siempre Naruto hacia algo para propasarse física o verbal mente con ella –"Supongo que Naruto-Onii-chan se merece esos golpes"—pensó sin quitarse ese sentimiento de enojo en contra de la Haruno

Se estaba riendo con esos pensamientos cuando lo impensable sucede, era una escena que nunca pudo haber imaginado ni en sus sueños más bizarros.

Naruto estaba sobre el escritorio de Sasuke de cuclillas lo que hacía que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura, el siguiente escritorio estaba Shikamaru en uno de sus muchos ratos de sueño.

Al entrar lo primero que hace Iruka es llamarle la atención al rubio, lo que sobresalta a Shikamaru que estaba dormitando por lo que se enderezo rápidamente, con lo que no conto fue que Naruto estuviera a medio camino de donde el calculaba detener la cabeza, golpeándolo y ocasionando que el rubio se fuera hacia delante, terminando su recorrido en un "Beso" en la boca con Sasuke.

Hinata no puedo aguantar la risa y estaba segura que la habían escuchado en todo el salón.

-"Nunca voy a olvidarlo y mucho menos voy a dejar que lo olvide Naruto Onii-chan"—pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa todavía en sus labios

\- Baka, estúpido, Shānnarō—Sakura fue la primera en recobrar el habla después de esa escena y empezó a golpear al rubio con todas sus fuerzas

Hinata no está pensando en nada lo único que sabia es que ya estaba caminando tranquilamente a donde se encontraba esa bruja pelirosada y en ese momento entendió que por fin Sakura conocería a la "Hinata malvada"

-Esto es malo—Fue lo único que Iruka pudo formular cuando vio cómo se estaban desarrollando los eventos

Dos años antes

Iruka estaba terminando su papeleo correspondiente y se dirigía gustoso a terminar su día laboral por que al día siguiente empiezan las vacaciones de verano y quería descansar dado que ese semestre estuvieron más "bromistas" de lo acostumbrado los hermanos Uzumaki.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando vio a un niño rubio a lo lejos llevando una cubeta de agua. Al seguirlo lo vio dispuesto a preparar la clásica broma de la cubeta de agua en la puerta

- **QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES** —Grito Iruka a un Naruto que no supo como reacción al ser descubierto. Al mismo tiempo el rubio recibía un golpe en la coronilla de parte de Iruka

-Naruto… Tarde… Estas—fue lo único que escucho Iruka a través de los exagerados gritos de dolor del rubio. Al no entender se dio la vuelta, al final del pasillo vio a una pelinegra totalmente quieta. Le pareció ver que su pelo corto empezaba a levantarse levemente y si le preguntaba alguien juraría que se le ve un destello rojizo a través de sus goggles

Iruka no puedo seguir con sus deducciones por que en menos de un parpadeo la niña acorto la distancia que había entre los dos a unos pocos centímetros, con la misma velocidad dio un salto y quedaron sus rostros a la misma altura, lo siguiente que sintió fue una cachetada que hizo que dejara de sentir la mitad de la cara y la misma inercia hacia que saliera despedido contra la pared, lo último que vio antes de que todo se tornara negro fue a un rubio interponerse entre él y la que desde entonces llama como "La otra Hinata".

Iruka al despertar le dolía todo, estaba desorientado y lo único que sabía era que es de mañana, por el ruido de la calle y el sol dedujo que no pasan del medio día – ¿Que paso? —es lo único que logro formular, le duele la cabeza.

–"podría jurar que esta no es mi habitación, demonios ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea mi casa"—Pensaba Iruka mientras intentaba recordar lo que paso

-Buenos días… Iruka-sensei… ¿cómo se encuentra Dattebayo?—escucho Iruka provenir de una voz de un rubio que conocía bien y la noto con un tono de nerviosismo

-bien… Creo—contesto mientras se incorporó en la cama, cuando la cabeza le deja de dar vueltas se dio cuenta que estaba o creía estar en la habitación de Naruto.

Alrededor de Iruka se encontraban vendas, ungüentos y una cubeta con agua junto con una compresa— ¿Me estuvieron cuidando toda la noche?—pregunto desconcertado a un Naruto que se encontraba sentado en una silla al final de la cama

-e… este… en realidad fueron 2 días Dattebayo – lo decía un rubio claramente mortificado, mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas

- **DOS DIAS, ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASO?** —Pregunto un Iruka y si su cabeza no siguiera dando vueltas se hubiera parado y en estos momentos estuviera zarandeando al rubio por respuestas

-Es que **ELLA MAL INTERPRETO** la situación Dattebayo —Lo decía un rubio con un tono de cansancio y solo remarcando las palabras necesarias para denotar su enojo, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con el pulgar sin ver en dirección al marco de la puerta

Iruka tardo unos segundos en comprender el ademan del rubio, pero después vio a lo que se refería. En el marco de la puerta oculta detrás de la pared se encontraba una pelinegra, que a pesar que llevaba su ropa característicamente holgada por varias tallas se podía apreciar claramente como temblaba y que estaba llorando porque sus lágrimas estaban escurriendo por debajo de sus goggles

Todo el enojo y frustraciones que tenía Iruka se desvaneció con esa escena, ahora solo quería respuestas. Ya que se había jurado proteger y ayudar a estos niños.

Se percató que todavía llevaba su uniforme de la academia, por lo que saco un par de dulces que siempre llevaba para poder soportar sus largas jornadas de trabajo como maestro. Extendió su mano para que Hinata entienda que no estaba molesto y quería que se acerque. La niña tardo unos segundos en decidirse en acercarse.

Iruka tenía el fuerte presentimiento que si no hubiera tenido los dulces nunca se hubiera acercado –"al fin y acabo sigue siendo una niña de 10 años que se puede sobornar con dulces"—pensó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Cuando esta Hinata estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, Iruka la tomo suavemente de las manos, a lo que ella responde un ligero brinco y un temblor en las manos

–"Como una niña tan tímida y dulce puede golpear tan fuerte"— pensó Iruka -¿me podrías explicar que es lo que paso?—le pregunto con el tono más amable que pudo

-Yo… Yo… - empezó a tartamudear la pelinegra– Yo creí que estaba maltratando a mi Onii-chan, por lo que reaccione sin pensar, le juro que no le quería pegar tan fuerte, yo solo quería que se alejara de el—lo dijo tan rápido y sin respirar, que las palabras se pisaban unas a otra en su intento por salir de su garganta – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—decía mientras abrazaba a su maestro y lloraba de arrepentimiento

Iruka se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se apartó lo suficiente para poder ver directo a la cara de la pelinegra, le quite sus goggles donde por primera vez pudo ver sus ojos color rojo vino. Viéndola directamente a esos ojos llenos de vida y a la ves de una tristeza acumulada por años

-no estoy molesto contigo – Hablo Iruka- afortunadamente no paso a mayores consecuencias. Pero te pido que la próxima vez medites mejor tus acciones—Hinata no dijo nada, solo lo abraso y seguí llorando hasta que se quedo dormida

Estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin dejo de dar vueltas la cabeza de Iruka y Hinata se quedaba dormida. La dejo dormida en la cama y junto a Naruto salió del cuarto con dirección al comedor del departamento

-Ahora sí, quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso en la academia— lo interrogo Iruka cuando ambos ya estábamos sentados en la mesa

-Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que pasa en esas situaciones, pues no es ni por asomo la primera vez, pero sí le puedo asegurar que no ocupo toda su fuerza Dattebayo —diciendo esto empieza hacer un ademan cansado con los brazos señalando todo alrededor de su maestro.

Iruka empezó a sudar frio y su cara tomo un notorio color azul al darse cuenta que todas las paredes estaban resanadas, algunos trabajos eran más recientes que otros pero era visible que en los trabajos más recientes alguien había atravesado por las paredes

-Entre nosotros, esos arranques de ira tiene varios nombres "la otra Hinata", "Otra Hinata", "inner Hinata" y ella misma la nombra como la "Hinata Malvada" Dattebayo, no sé por qué le pasa eso si normalmente es muy callada y reservada—todo diciéndomelo un rubio con un tono de tristeza y frustración.

Una idea horrible se vino a la cabeza de Iruka y la tenía que comprobar

-Naruto, tu sabes la situación por la que viven solos y todas las personas tienden a poner distancia de ustedes—le pregunto Iruka sin rodeos

-S…S…Si- tartamudeo el rubio claramente aturdido

-Sabes también que el tercer Hokage implemento una ley que dice que nadie puede hablar nada que no sepa ya la otra persona y que quebrantar esta ley se castiga con la pena capital. ¿Verdad?— continuo Iruka

Naruto no pudo contestar y solo asintió con la cabeza

-Estate tranquilo. Yo sé de qué protegen a la aldea y se los agradezco, pero esa ley no aplica para ustedes, lo que quiere decir que pueden hablar libremente de ello con cualquiera que ustedes decidan— lo intentó calmar Iruka

-Quien querría revelar esto Dattebayo—lo dijo Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces y saliendo de su shock inicial por la platica

-a lo que quiero llevar es que me preocupa que estos arranques de ira estén relacionados con "eso"—le explico la situación el pelinegro al rubio

-No lo creo—Contesto Naruto después de unos minutos razonando la situación, lo que resulto raro para el Maestro y le indica lo mucho que quiere a su hermana el rubio para que se lo haya tomado en seria desde tiempo atrás – pues son en situaciones muy marcada, una de ellas es cuando me intenta defender, pero lo raro es que no son en todas las ocasiones, y la segunda es cuando yo la ignoro a propósito sin importar la situación y esa es la más común y en la que se desquita conmigo , es muy posesiva y celosa Dattebayo —Eso ultimo lo dijo entre dientes y rascándose su rubia cabeza

-Supongo que tu preocupación a que te separen de tu hermana o les pongan más restricciones fue la razón por la que ustedes me cuidaron y no me llevaron a un hospital—lo dijo Iruka con una ligera sonrisa en mi cara

-Se podría decir que si, o más bien no quería más problemas con el viejo—lo decía Naruto mientras se balanceaba sobre su silla y una sonrisa en su cara

-Bueno, por el momento voy a permanecer en silencio sobre este hecho y voy a realizar una investigación para saber si están en algún peligro tú y tu hermana. Pero a cambio quiero que dejes de hacer bromas, ya que sabemos que no todas salen bien – esto último lo dijo Iruka mientras se sobaba la quijada y tenía una sonrisa en los labios

-Está bien, dejare de hacer casi todas mis bromas Dattebayo—contesto mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano

-Creo que no podre tener un mejor trato ¿verdad?.—Le contesto el pelinegro mientras daba un suspiro—entonces trato hecho—le tomo la mano a Naruto—Se me olvidaba decirte que no le cometes nada de esto a tu hermana, no quiero estresarla más de lo que ya está. –

Naruto solo asintió

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿porque estabas preparando una broma si ya estamos de vacaciones?—Le pregunto Iruka al rubio con curiosidad

-Es que me entere que todos los estudiantes con promedio alto iban a tener un curso extra en vacaciones y sé que sasu-teme es el primero en llegar siempre, así que pensé en hacerle una broma Dattebayo – contesto el rubio con unos ojos de rivalidad hacia su compañero de clase

-Esta rivalidad entre ustedes va a provocar que alguno quede lisiado uno de estos días – le decía Iruka mientras me sobaba la frente con sus manos

Tiempo actual

-Na… Na.. Naruto, podrías llevar a tu hermana a su asiento—se escuchó tartamudear con un ligero tono de miedo a Iruka mientras una Sakura no podía comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Está bien, Iruka-sensei—contesta Naruto y se levanta como si no le hubieran dado una golpiza

—Sakura-chan por favor no te muevas Dattebayo —dijo Naruto mientras caminando despacio hacia su hermana

-"Que le pasa a este Shānnarō"—escuchó decir a su voz interior la pelirosa - "y que se trae esa rarita cuatro ojos, no me digas que está molesta porque golpeé a su hermano"

Estaba a punto de decir algo Sakura para que le quitara de encima esa penetrante mirada, cuando Naruto le habla a su hermana, pero desaparece en menos de un parpadeo cuando su ella lo voltea a ver

-"el muy cobarde le tiene miedo a su tímida hermana"—de nuevo la voz interior de Sakura -"Pero esta rarita quiere pelea, lo sé porque no me quita los ojos de enzima"—

-"Pensándolo bien, no me importa dejarle claro a ella que no me intimida"—Seguía pensando la pelirosa pero le extrañaba que Iruka-sensei no intentara nada por detenerlas

A los ojos de Sakura, Iruka más bien parecía asustado al igual de Naruto. Pero solo ellos eran los únicos que se comportan extraño, los demás no dan signos de miedo, más bien estaban a la expectación.

Sakura se dio cuenta que su sensei y Naruto están discutiendo algo pero no pudo escuchar bien de que se trataba, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no tenía por ningún motivo quitarle los ojos de encima a esa rarita.

–" voy a ser considerada con ella y le voy a dejar dar el primer golpe, al fin y al cabo que ella es peor que yo en Taijutsu"—pensaba la pelirosa, mientras la pelinegra ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de ella

-NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI ONII-CHAN BRUJA PELIROSA—Gritaba Hinata mientras lanzaba el puño contra la cara de Sakura,

Muy tarde la pelirosa comprendió que llevaba más fuerza de la que anticipo el golpe.

Lo demás del suceso paso ante unos ojos verde jade en cámara lenta. justo antes de que Hinata la golpeara, Naruto la empujo a un lado lo que hiso que el golpes lo recibiera el rubio, lanzándolo a volar rumbo a una ventana abierta, mientras Hinata se recuperaba de la impresión de haber golpeado a su hermano, Iruka se dirigió a su escritorio con una velocidad que nunca antes vieron sus estudiantes en él, saco algo de uno de los cajones y moviéndose aún más rápido se puso detrás de Hinata, la levanto del cuello de la chamarra con una sola mano y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le metió algo en la boca que hiso que inmediatamente se calmara, todos salieron del trance en el momento de escuchar el golpe de Naruto contra los matorrales después de su caída del primer piso donde se encontraba su salón de clases

-Que fue eso Iruka-sensei—Pregunto con un hilo de voz la pelirosa al ver que su maestro y Hinata todavía estaban enfrente de ella

-Nada, es que Hinata se pone de mal humor cuando no desayuna así que solo le di una paleta de caramelo—lo dijo un Iruka con una sonrisa que a leguas se veía fingida.

Pero para Sakura algo no cuadraba. la explicación de la paleta no era mentira, se veía que Hinata se comportara como una niña de seis años con los ojos cerrados y llenos de felicidad junto a una amplia sonrisa y era notorio que en ese instante en el mundo de Hinata no existía otro cosa que no fuera la paleta de dulce

Lo que no se creyó la pelirosa y en sus pensamientos estaba segura que nadie que hubiera visto la escena podía creer, era que todo fue causado por hambre

-Está bien—Contesto con toda la seguridad que pude reunir en ese instante. No estaba segura de que si quería averiguar más en ese momento y de lo que si estaba segura es que no quería ver de nuevo a "Esa Hinata".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru trajeran a un magullado Naruto de nuevo al salón de clases. Iruka nervioso empezó a revisar la lista con las alineaciones de los nuevos equipos, lo que hiso que se acordara de algo que al principio no le dio importancia pero después de ver la escena de hace unos minutos, Muchos dudas se agolparon en su cabeza pero ya no se podía hacer nada y esperaba que Óbito sepa en lo que se estaba metiendo

En ese momento una pelinegra dejaba su mundo de dulce y entraba de nuevo al mundo terrenal.

-"¿En que momento regrese a mi asiento?, ¿Por qué Naruto Onii-chan esta tan maltratado?"—Pensaba la pelinegra sin comprender muy bien toda la situación

-"fui yo, yo lo golpee y lo mande a volar por la ventana, ¿pero porque lo golpee?, ¡fue por culpa de la bruja pelirozada!, Naruto Onii-chan se interpuso entre ella y mi golpe. **ese frentona me las va a pagar** "—estaba a punto de regresar la "Hinata malvada" cuando Hinata escucho la voz de Iruka

\- muy bien, antes que algo más pase voy a decir como quedaron las alineaciones de los equipos—Decía Iruka con una voz monótona – Recuerden que estas alineaciones son definitivas y no es muy probable que se puedan cambiar—

Esas palabras hicieron que un pensamiento perturbador e inimaginable apareciera en la cabeza de la pelinegra–"Es muy probable que me asignen a un equipo en donde no se encuentre Naruto Onii-chan"—con ese pensamiento en la mente se sumergió en su habitual aura de depresión. Apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y sobre estos puso su cabeza viendo fijamente a la mesa, ya no quería seguir viendo cómo se desarrollaba lo que sentía era el final de su vida

-Los Genin asignados al Jōnin número 7 son Sasuke Uchiha…— escucho decir a su maestro

-"Algo debe estar mal conmigo porque a pesar que estoy con la cabeza pegada a la mesa 'puedo sentir' y hasta podría decir que veo la cara de expectación de las 2 Kunoichis restantes en la sala"—era un pensamiento que apareció en la cabeza de la pelinegra. -"No sé qué le ven"—

El es un chico de 12 años con pelo negro, ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca y con su característica ropa que era una playera azul con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y unos shorts blancos, con una personalidad amargada

– "si algún día me fijo en un chico espero que se con una personalidad igual a Naruto Onii-chan"— pensó con una ligera sonrisa y sonrojo en las mejillas la pelinegra

\- Kiba Inuzuka y … – dice Iruka viendo a un chico que tiene un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca ,ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, y las uñas que pueden cambiar en garras. Él también tiene las distintas marcas de color rojo los colmillos del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas. Moviéndose de entre sus ropas aparece un cachorro de perro ninja llamado Akamaru

Las 2 Kunoichis estaban tan nerviosas que dejaron de respirar al esperar el nombre del ultimo integrante del equipo Numero 7, Para la pelinegra este hecho no fue pasado por alto

–"¿Cómo sé que dejaron de respirar?"—pensó con dudas la pelinegra de si quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta

\- Shino Abúrame – finaliza Iruka al observar a un chico de piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro, sus ojos están ocultos de tras de unos lentes redondos y oscuros

Con este último integrante las chicas entran en un notable estado de depresión y se fueron a una de las esquinas del salón

\- el Jōnin número 8 se le asignaron los Genin—prosiguió Iruka sin darle importancia la depresión de las chicas

\- Naruto Uzumaki – hablo el maestro, con lo que el corazón de Hinata da un vuelco por qué muy en su interior sabe que no va a estar dentro de ese equipo.

\- Hinata Uzumaki— ella no puede creer las palabras de Iruka, esta muy feliz, tan feliz que levanto su cabeza con una notable sonrisa y un notable rubor de felicidad por que no se va a tener que separar de su Onii-chan

\- y Sakura Haruno – Con esas últimas palabras del maestro se petrifico Hinata, no pudo pensar en nada mas, ni siquiera le importo que su hermano se incorporada sin signo alguno de que callo de un primer piso, con ojos de enamorado. Tampoco le importo escuchar a una Sakura claramente enfurecida recriminando a Iruka quien no le prestaba atención

-La frentona con menos suerte en el mundo – Gritaba y canturreaba Ino Yamanaka sin parar de reír

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Porque precisamente hoy se me tenía que hacer tarde"—Es en lo único que pensaba Obito Uchiha cuando me dirigía a toda velocidad a la academia ninja

Para Obito todo su mañana había salida sin problemas de itinerario. Primero fue al departamento de los Uzumaki, quería ver qué tipo de personas eran, no esperaba que fuera un lugar medianamente arreglado, al adentrarse en el departamento pudo notar que no eran muy grande, solo contaba con 2 cuartos, un baño austero, una pequeña cocina que compartía cuarto con una pequeña mesa y una sala con un televisor.

Al entrar a los cuartos noto las diferentes personalidades de los Gemelos.

Uno era pulcro sin nada fuera de su lugar. Se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de Hinata, no porque se hiciera notar que fuera un cuartos de una chica, sino porque reconocí la ropa que estaba acomodada en un austero closet en el cuarto.

El segundo parecía que no se había limpiado en varios años, pero el piso estaba recién fregado, lo que quiere decir que si lo limpia con frecuencia pero es demasiado desordenado para que se note a través de los días

Con eso en mente se dirigió a la casa Haruno. En la que Vivian solo Sakura con su madre.

Obito gracias a su investigación se enteró que el padre había muerto pocos meses después de que Sakura naciera, por lo que el atando cabos llego a la conclusión que fue el mismo día en que el Cuarto murió al defender a la aldea.

la madre de Sakura está en su casa, asi que Obito no quiso entrar para investigar y darle un susto de muerte si lo descubría, se dio media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la academia cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al darse la vuelta, ahí estaba enfrente de él la madre de Sakura.

-"Estoy cometiendo muchos errores de novato, primero Iruka y ahora un civil"—fue lo primero que cruzo por la mente del pelinegro

Después de explicarle a la señora Haruno quien era y que hacía, omitiendo quienes eran los compañeros de equipo de su hija. La madre fue muy amable de contarle al pelinegro cómo era Sakura, algunas de sus aspiraciones y que muy a su pesar compartían un carácter igual de obstinado, lo que hacía que se enojaran con facilidad, por lo que ya empezaban a tener discusiones muy escandalosas y que su miedo más grande era que se pelearan y que por los peligros de la profesión de su hija ya nunca regrese a casa.

Después de pasar más tiempo de lo que hubiera querido el pelinegro hablando con la madre de Sakura para tranquilizarla y aclarándole sus dudas. Se dirigió con el tiempo encima a la academia

-"Porque siempre me pasa lo mismo, porque tengo que ser tan bueno con la gente"—es lo que su mente se repetía cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta del salón.

Lo que no se esperaba era que todos los Genin siguieran en el salón de clases

–"¿Acaso soy el primero en llegar?"—Pensó.

Su desasosiego desapareció cuando escucho una pequeña burla.

-que buena suerte tienes frentona, te toco el equipo donde uno quiere ser tu enamorado y su gemela quiere ser tu verdugo—terminando la voz con una notable risa entre fingida y real

-"Esto es interesante, creo que esperare unos minutos más antes de entrar"—fue lo que pensó Obito mientras se ponía cómodo a un lado de la puerta escuchando todo lo que ocurría adentro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Vamos Dattebayo, anímate, ya lo sabias desde tiempo atrás que es lo que Sakura-chan piensa de ti"—se repetía un Naruto muy decaído una y otra vez mientras estaba sentado junto a Hinata

Gracias a que Sasuke lo subestimo pudo amordazarlo y detenerlo lo sufriente para que con ayuda del **Henge no Jutsu** se disfrazara de él e intentara acercarse más a Sakura.

-"realmente no se porque le pregunte que pensaba de mi"—pensaba el rubio mientras se deprimía más.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas por el en estos momentos?... si te soy sincera es un pesado y es peor que un dolor de muelas"—recordaba el rubio esas palabras que le taladraban el alma junto con la imagen de la risa que soltó la pelirosa al terminar su comparación.

-"Lo único bueno de esto es que el teme esta tan avergonzado que yo le haya ganado que no ha dicho nada a nadie y lo mejor es que no creo que su orgullo lo deje decirlo alguna vez"—se reía Naruto entre dientes intentando encontrar un lado bueno a la situación.

Por otro lado lo que preocupa al rubio es Hinata

Hinata desde que se sentó junto al rubio no le ha quitado la mirada de furia de encima a una pelirosa.

-"era de esperarse que se enterara de lo que me paso, nunca he podido ocultárselo por mucho tiempo estas cosas"—pensaba Naruto sumergiéndose más en su aura depresiva

El corazón del rubio casi se para cuando Hinata se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sakura

-¿Onee-chan donde vas, Dattebayo?— pregunto Naruto entrando casi en pánico

\- "nunca he podido detener a la 'Otra Hinata' yo solo"—Era su pensamiento .

Para fortuna del rubio, ella se dirigió a la puerta del salón

-"Debe querer ir al baño"—pensó tranquilizándose

-Dis... Dis… Cul… cul… pa, es..es..tas esperando a a al...guien, es que me estas poniendo nerviosa—Escucho el rubio decir a Hinata a alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esa niña, esa Genin, lo había descubierto y eso le lastimo el orgullo Uchiha. Por qué intento ocultarse lo mejor que pudo disimulando su Chakra para que nadie lo descubriera

-"No creí que me descubrieran tan rápido"—fue lo que pensó al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de frustración Obito -Hola a todos, no quería interrumpirlos pensé que seguían en los preparativos para asignarles un nuevo equipo—Les dijo a todos los Genin en el salón mientras entraba y ellos hacían silencio.

-"creo que nadie se dio cuenta del hecho que su compañera me descubrió en contra de mi voluntad"—Se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse el pelinegro

-No, ya fuimos asignados y estamos esperando a nuestro Jōnin asignado… que problemático—Contesto un chico que reconoció Obito como Shikamaru Nara, su peinado en forma de piña, pelo negro y notable falta de energía eran inconfundible

-Bueno entonces tienen suerte ya que yo soy Óbito Uchiha y soy el Jōnin encargado número Ocho—Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en la cara y fingiendo demencia de no conocer las caras de quiénes eran sus Genin -Bueno vengan conmigo Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto— Dijo con voz monótona y esperando que no se tardaran en acercarse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el primer capitulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí,

si es la segunda ves que lo lees, te dadas cuenta que cambie un poco la redacción para que sea mas entendible, doy Gracias a los Reviews que me dieron a entender que era un poco confuso e impulsarme para mejorar

pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capitulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	2. viejas heridas

Hola, aquí reportándome de nuevo para publicar otro capitulo de esta historia, por favor no me acribillen demasiado XD

Primero lo primero

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un mundo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 2 Zona entrenamiento 15, viejas heridas nuevas esperanzas

El recorrido a la zona de entrenamiento numero 15 fue un tanto diferente a lo que Óbito Uchiha pensó que pasaría.

El daba como un hecho que los gemelos estarían un poco más animados al ser parte de un equipo Genin y la Kunoichi restante se sentiría un poco intimidada por tener a los Uzumaki en su equipo.

Vaya golpe de realidad se llevó el Uchiha.

El normalmente animado y risueño rubio estaba cabizbajo y notablemente triste, la normalmente tímida y callada pelinegra estaba en un duelo de miradas con una pelirosa que no se dejaba intimidar

-"Que pasaría en antes que llegara"—pensaba el pelinegro con una notable nube gris sobre su cabeza -"voy a tener que ocupar métodos más agresivos para que se vean como un equipo"—era un pensamiento que salió a flote desde lo más profundo de el —"no es algo que me guste pero lo voy a intentar, porque así no vamos a sobrevivir como equipo"-

Después de le que me pareció una eternidad llegaron al campo de entrenamiento número 15. Él lo escogió porque tiene un escenario diverso en cuanto a terreno, un rio con cascada, un prado amplio y un pequeño bosque, era un lugar para tener un entrenamiento variado y no se volviera monótono, y vaya que el pelinegro lo necesitaba después de seis meses sin ningún tipo de actividad fuera de su rutina básica de ejercicios y entrenamiento se estaba volviendo loco

-vamos a empezar con un pequeño examen final, para saber si los apruebo como parte de mi equipo—les dijo con voz suave pero contundente, una vez que llegaron junto a los únicos tres troncos de madera dispuestos para entrenamiento de corta distancia

-Pero si se supone que ya aprobamos todos los exámenes de la academia Dattebayo—contesto un rubio preocupado y nervioso

-si a ojos de Iruka ya aprobaron la academia, él tiene la última palabra al respecto dado que es el director de la academia, pero dentro del equipo 8 es un tema aparte—dijo el pelinegro mientras los 3 Genin lucían visiblemente preocupados

-Bueno vamos a empezar, que tengo que ir a molestar a otras personas—les mintió Obito para que los tres Genin reaccionaran o por lo menos dieran señales de que seguían con vida

–"Aunque no sería mala idea ir a molestar a Kakashi un rato"—pensó con una sonrisa en la cara

-el examen está dividido en una actividad y en tres preguntas, primero la actividad, quiero que se presenten conmigo y sus compañeros— empezó a hablar el maestro, ninguno de los Genin se lo esperaba por la cara que le mostraron

-Como ninguno se atreve a ser el primero, creo que empezare yo con mi presentación—Óbito se sentía estúpido haciendo eso, pero en su mente era necesario para que entendieran a donde quiera llegar con el examen

-Hola soy Obito Uchiha, soy Jōnin y lo que no me agrada son las personas que piensan que los ninjas que no siguen las normas son basura. Pues para mí un ninja que no protege a sus compañeros es peor que basura, y algún día yo seré el Hokage de la aldea de Konoha—lo dijo mientras su cuerpo estaba lo más recto posible y levantando lo mano derecha, la escena le recordó su primer día de clases por la forma en que lo dijo.

Nadie podía negar que el Uchiha se veía que estaba lleno de vergüenza, afortunadamente solo se encontraban los 3 Genin en ese momento frente a el

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, y mi sueño es convertirme en el quinto Hokage de la aldea—contesto un rubio, que al parecer no le gusto que su sensei tuviera el mismo sueño que el

-Yo… yo… soy Uzumaki Hinata, me gustan las cosas dulces, y mi sueño es que algún día me reconozcan en la aldea como algo más que un monstro o una deshonra para la aldea—Dijo la pelinegra con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la Kunoichi restante se intrigara por el sueño tan raro de su compañera

–"Está funcionando"—pensó Óbito sin dejar que ninguna emoción se mostrara en su cara

-Soy Haruno Sakura, Me gusta Sasuke Uchiha y me desagrada todo lo que se interponga entre el y yo – al terminar de hablar Sakura, el pelinegro vio que el rubio se entristeció

—"Creo saber que está pasando"—pensó el pelinegro y sabía que en ese tema no podía ayudar tan fácilmente …aun

-Muy bien, vamos con las preguntas. Las reglas son las siguientes. Yo soy la autoridad máxima, las preguntas solo tienen una respuesta correcta, si uno de ustedes conoce la respuesta doy por buena esa respuesta para todos, si nadie sabe la respuesta los repruebo. Reprobar significa regresar a la academia ninja. ¿Quedo claro?—todos asintieron sin decir nada

-"solo espero que esto ayude más de lo que perjudique"—Pensó el Uchiha

-Primera pregunta, ¿saben que es una habilidad de **Kekkei Genkai**?—dijo Obito una pregunta básica de academia

Mientras Obito daba su explicación sobre la prueba que tenía en mente una pelirosa no podía poner en claro una cantidad indefinida de pensamientos que entraban y salían de su cabeza

Ella no creía que esa jornada tomaría el rumbo que estaba siguiendo

-"yo daba por un hecho que este día solo iba a ser uno más de rutina, pero hoy fue de todo menos rutinario primero la rarita de la clase se mete conmigo"—empezó a recordar lo ocurrido la pelirosa-" después termino en el mismo equipo con ella y su gemelo. Y ahora nos están aplicando otro examen para ver si nos quedamos como equipo o regresamos a la academia"—Mientras tenia esos pensamientos, en su interior lloraba lamentándose lo desafortunada que era en ese día

-Primera pregunta, ¿saben que es una habilidad de **Kekkei Genkai**?— Escucho Sakura decir a Obito

-Es una habilidad transmitida por herencia de padres a hijos la cual no es posible aprender por otra persona fuera del clan poseedor de dicha habilidad—Contesto por instinto Sakura

-Muy bien—Contesto Obito, con una sonrisa en sus labios

-"No lo entiendo, fue una pregunta muy fácil, es como si se burlara de nosotros"—es el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Sakura y por las caras de duda que tienen sus otros dos compañeros podía imaginar que estaban pensando lo mismo

-Segunda pregunta, que **Kekkei Genkai** tienen los que pertenecen al clan Uchiha—Dijo la siguiente pregunta Obito

-Son los poseedores del Sharingan un Doujutsu ocular muy poderoso comparado muchas veces con el Byakugan que es otro Doujutsu ocular—Otra vez contesto sin pensar Sakura

-"que estoy haciendo. Sé que Naruto no es del tipo estudioso pero estoy segura que Hinata también sabe estas respuestas—Se empezó a preocupar de que solo ella estuviera hablando.

-"Que está pasando, Hinata está muy nerviosa si pudiera ver sus manos, debajo de esa chamarra estoy segura que está jugueteando con ellos mientras Naruto está sentado y pensativo"— estos pensamientos surgían una y otra vez en su cabeza– "¿Qué pasa con ellos?, ¿no están tomando enserio esto? Par de Shānnarō"—la vos interna de Sakura lo gritaba cada vez más fuerte

-Muy bien Sakura, hasta el momento van bien—lo dijo Obito con alegría y ademanes de satisfacción

\- Para que entiendan la seriedad de la siguiente pregunta les voy a decir algo sobre el Sharingan — al terminar Obito la frase, activo su Sharingan del único ojo visible en su cara y vio fijamente a unos ojos color jade —Al activar mi Sharingan puedo ver sus recuerdos en ciertas circunstancias y también dar esos recuerdo a otras personas- dijo en tono serio, sin moverse de su sitio y con una mirada pesada y penetrante a los Gemelos Uzumaki

\- Sakura, son un equipo por lo que la siguiente pregunta, no la podrás responder tú, si lo haces reprobaras, pero ellos si aprobaran—dijo Obito de una manera muy seria y perturbadora—en caso contrario, si ellos se reúsan a contestar tu aprobaras pero ellos no -

\- Si – fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la pelirosa

-La tercer pregunta es ¿Le dirán ustedes mismo su secreto a Sakura a cambio de reprobar o yo le muestro sus recuerdos, dándole sus secretos sin ningún tipo de engaño y además sin filtrar la carga de tristeza y odio que han recibido ustedes durante su vida, con esto aprobaran todos o Sakura da su opinión y con ello reprueba el examen ?—dijo Obito sin ningún tipo de expresión a los Gemelos Uzumaki

Naruto se incorporó de un salto, tenía una mirada de terror y una mueca en su cara que daba la sensación de que no quería que viera en sus recuerdos, Hinata tenía una expresión similar solo que ella también estaba llorando

-"Que es lo que quieren ocultar de Obito-sensei"—pensó Sakura sin quitarles la mirada a ambos

-¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !– Fue lo único que grito Hinata mientras se agachaba y se cubría la cara con las manos, después solo decía cosas inteligibles mientras lloraba amargamente

-¡Desgraciado, tu solo eres alguien más que nos quiere joder la vida!—grito Naruto mientras se abalanzaba sobre Obito

Todo esto se tornó tan subreal para Sakura. Ella no entendía que está pasando por qué Naruto está a dos pasos de golpear a Obito, pero no se mueve o no puede moverse, ella no podía decirlo con seguridad por qué también se percató que los ojos azules del rubio ahora son de un rojo intenso, no puede terminar de armar sus ideas cuando escucho la otra voz

-Tu, déjanos en paz—también Hinata estaba congelada a dos pasos de atacar también a Obito, desde la posición de Sakura pudo notar que la pelinegra está realmente enojada, sus marcas en la cara son más grandes y sus dientes parecen la de algún tipo de bestia salvaje

–"Que está pasando"—la voz interior de Sakura le estaba gritando pero ella no se puede moverse. No sabía si es por miedo o por la misma situación que Naruto y Hinata sufren

-Jajajaja – se rio Obito —Les estoy haciendo un favor, ustedes no necesitan a alguien en el equipo que no se preocupen por sus compañeros—lo dijo mientras volteaba a ver a una pelirosa—No sé ha preocupado por su sufrimiento, mientras ella tenga la posibilidad de conseguir lo que quiere, qué más da que ustedes estén sufriendo—

-"No es cierto, yo no soy ese tipo…. de persona"—pensó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta

—"Si lo eres"— dijo la voz interior de Sakura -"Recuerda todas esas ocasiones en donde golpeaste a Naruto por declararte su amor o todas esas ocasiones en donde ignoraste a Hinata por que no te agrada que sea tan tímida"—le recordaba su voz interna mientras en su mente se mostraban cada una de esas ocasiones

-"¿Ellos han sido buenos contigo y tu que ha hecho a cambio?"—le pregunto su voz interior

-"Pero Hinata me intento golpear esta mañana y me ha estado intentando intimidar desde entonces"—contesto la pelirosa con seguridad

-"Si, pero después que le estabas dando la peor paliza hasta el momento a Naruto enfrente de ella, por dios enfrente de su hermana gemela, tú te hubiera puesto igual"—le grito su voz interior

Algo hizo que Sakura dejara su monologo interno y llamara su atención en el cuerpo de Hinata

-"lo que sea que la está sujetando, le está haciendo daño, está empezando a sangrar de una herida fina que va de lado a lado de su cuello…"—observo Sakura y luego con una cara de horror Imagino el inevitable final si alguno de los dos no cedía -"…se va a decapitar"—pensó y por instinto se llevó las manos a la cara

Hinata tiene una furia ciega hacia Obito y no piensa detenerse. Milímetro a milímetro está empezando a avanzar, y el no tiene intención de quitar lo que sea que está deteniéndola

-"¿Todo esto por un secreto?,¿ un secreto que no quieren revelar?"—Pensó Sakura sin comprender que tan grave tiene que ser un secreto para comportarse así—"¿Por qué no quieren que yo lo sepa?¿ si realmente quieren aprobar porque no se quedaron quietos mientras Obito-sensei me mostraba su secreto? "—

-"¿Es tan malo lo que hicieron que estarían dispuestos a luchar contra un Jōnin?"—le pregunto su voz interior

-"Pero hay que pensar mejor las palabras de esa pregunta"—empezó a analizar Sakura -"Su secreto sin filtrar… transmitiendo toda la tristeza y odio recibido"—llego al instante a su cabeza-"Es algo que les hizo que se sintieran tristes y la gente los odiara"—eso le hizo recordar algo que ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás

 _-"No Sakura, te tienes que alejar de esos niños. Son una deshonra para esta aldea"—le decía la mama de Sakura, mientras Sakura de 4 años de edad miraba como su madre con ojos llenos furia y rencor veía a unos Gemelos, mientras estos se iban corriendo de un grupo de niños que les lanzaban piedras y se reían de ellos, sin que ningún adulto los detuviera_

-"¿que pudieron hacer a los 4 años? ¿Que tanto han sufrido?"—Pensó mientras una angustia crecía en el pecho de la peliosa—"con ese recuerdo vi un odio y una tristeza que no creo que pudiera soportar" -

-"¡Por eso están peleando!"—Grito su voz interior—"están peleando para que no sufra su mismo destino, no cargue con esos dolorosos recuerdos y tristeza de años"

Mil y un posibilidades pasaron por su mente de Sakura, ¿porque no solo decían su secreto?, ¿por qué los torturaba así Obito-sensei?

–"si me están protegiendo, es algo sumamente doloroso o peligroso lo que los lleva a actuar así"—su mente no encontraba conexión alguna entre ideas

-Obito-sensei, yo no quiero saber su secreto, no si eso los lastima a ellos—lo dijo sin pensar la pelirosa con una vos sorprendente mente calmada, mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas sin control alguno

\- ¿estas dispuesta a echar tu vida como ninja a la basura solo por proteger a estas 2 bestias, que a las cuales no les dirigiste la palabra y despreciaste durante años?— gritaba Obito furioso mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Sakura

-Si—Fue lo que dijo Sakura sin pensarlo

Obito-sensei se quedó quieto con su cara a unos centímetros de la cara de la pelirosa

-Aprobaste—dijo Obito con una expresión llena de alegra en su rostro.

En ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta de algo. Todo a su alrededor estaba bañado por una luz entintada de color rojo sangre

-"por eso el reflejo de los ojos de Naruto"—pensó, pero tan pronto que se dio cuenta de la luz roja, esta se empezó a desvanecer, dejándola en una oscuridad total

Cuando la luz volvió se dio cuenta que Obito no se había movido de su lugar y la miraba con una cara entre alivio y tristeza.

Los Hermanos seguían en la misma posición que tenían antes de que su sensei revelara su última pregunta, solo que ellos estaban viendo a Sakura con cara de angustia

Sakura tardo un poco en comprender que la razón de esas expresiones era ella. Estaba llorando, no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas por sus ojos y lo único que salía de su boca era un llanto lleno de tristeza. Cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado, su mundo se volvió de nuevo negro

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo desmallada, solo sabía que cuando despertó estaba bajo la sombra de unos del arboles más cercanos a donde cayó desmallada. Su cabeza esta sobre las piernas de Hinata que la estaba cuidando.

- **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA Dattebayo Y MIL VECES BAKA** —Escucho gritar a un rubio a lo lejos—Como se te ocurre hablarle de que tenemos un secreto y vidas horribles por ello-

-"¿Vidas horribles?"—pensó la pelirosa sin poder abrir los ojos

-Te tienes bien merecida esa golpiza que te dio Hinata Onee-chan Dattebayo—seguía gritándole el rubio -¿No tomaste en consideración la ley del Hokage? Podrían juzgarte con la pena capital por ello y no sé qué le harían a Sakura-chan—esas palabras de Naruto fueron suficientes para terminar de sacar de la inconciencia a Sakura

-Pena capital—Dijo Sakura mientras se incorporaba de un solo movimiento

De ser otras las circunstancias la pelirosa estaba segura que le hubiera dado mucha gracia la escena. Obito estaba sentado no muy lejos de donde ella estaba , poniéndose gotas en el único ojo que tenia descubierto, el cual esta medio cerrado por la hinchazón de su mejilla en la cual se veía claramente una cachetada.

Al voltear Sakura a ver a Hinata, ella agacho la cabeza en con un claro tono rojizo en su cara

-"Ya no le podre volver a decirle rarita ¿verdad?"—pensaba Sakura, mientras la veía a con una sonrisa a Hinata

Obito después le explico con calma él porque del examen.

A Sakura la había metido en un Genjutsu para probar la fortaleza mental y la dedicación hacia sus compañeros, porque para Obito mas que las habilidades innatas eran los lazos con el equipo lo que los mantendrían siempre a salvo, los Gemelos no tenían que probar nada a su maestro porque lo habían demostrado la noche anterior, cuando protegieron a Iruka y regresaron a la aldea con él. Aun con el conocimiento que los podían enviar a prisión o sentenciarlos a muerte por sus acciones en contra de la aldea, pero aun así lo hicieron ganándose el respeto de Obito.

-¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan enojado y que es eso de la pena capital?—Le pregunto Sakura a Obito con un poco de miedo de su respuesta y se intimido más cuando Naruto puso una cara de tristeza, se rascaba la nuca con nervios y miraba a otra dirección. Mientras Hinata se veía claramente que estaba temblando detrás de la espalda de su hermano

-Naruto y Hinata tienen un secreto que arrastran desde antes de su nacimiento, todos las personas en la aldea que lo saben están sujetas a una ley promulgada por el Hokage que en resumen dice que nadie pude hablar de ese tema nada que no sepa ya la otra persona, si no lo cumplen se atenderán a una pena de muerte— contesto Obito mientras veía a los Hermanos con ojos de tristeza -Pero esa ley tiene sus excepciones—Dijo riéndose—Y son esas dos personas que tienes ahí—Señalando con una mano a Naruto y Hinata—Ellos se pueden hablar de todo lo quieran de ese tema—Mientras el pelinegro terminaba de hablar Naruto y Hinata ponía una cara sombría

-No se preocupen todos tenemos secretos que no queremos dar a conocer— lo decía Obito mientras se tocaba el rostro donde debajo de su banda deberá estar su ojo izquierdo—Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que un día se sentirán con la confianza de decírtelos – lo decía con una enorme sonrisa viendo a Sakura

Lo demás del día fue más rutinario, Obito midió las habilidades de los Genin

Primero midió el nivel de Taijutsu empezando con Sakura quien no logre que se tomara en serio la pelea

-"soy patética para esto"—era lo único que pensaba Sakura

Después fue el turno de Naruto, su estilo de pelea era inexistente, sus poses malas, fue peor que la pelea de Sakura.

Cuando fue el turno de Hinata, al principio Obito se lo tomo muy enserio

–"Él todavía está recordando la cachetada que le dio"—Pensó Sakura mientras reía

Hinata peleaba peor que su hermano, por lo que Obito se relajó después de unos segundos

—"Somos patéticos para esto"- fue el nuevo pensamiento de Sakura y por la cara que tenía su maestro también era una idea en el

Después vino el turno las habilidades en Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, en ambas Sakura fue patética. Solo logro crear 2 **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Réplica) normales mientras que Naruto y Hinata crearon un centenar de **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) entre los 2 dos.

Todos quedaron atrapados en ilusiones de sus mundos ideales. A Sakura le dio pena lo que imagino con cierto pelinegro. Quedando sin pensamiento alguno al ver la ilusión en donde cayeron sus compañeros por qué ella creía que darían atrapados en una ilusión donde no fueran repudiados, pero no. Uno cayó en un mundo donde regalaban ramen de todo tipo en las esquinas y la otra cayó en un mundo hecho de dulces

-Creo lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy—Dijo Obito, rascándose la cabeza y pensativo—Ya está anocheciendo, pero mañana los quiero ver a las 10 de la mañana en la zona comercial número 8—Diciendo esto con un ademan de despedida desapareció en una nube de humo

Los Genin dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia su destino cuando se escuchó de nuevo una nube de humo

—Este… Naruto,… Hinata… tienen algún tipo de ahorros que pudieran llevar mañana – ellos solo asintieron con cabeza por no comprender la situación

-Entonces… Adiós—Obito volvió a desaparecer con el ademan de despedida

\- ¿con qué clase de loco estamos? -Los tres Genin se preguntaron al mismo tiempo en un grito

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente

\- Porque me pasa siempre a mí – se escuchaba gritar entre sollozos a Obito que corría a toda velocidad a la cita que tenía con sus Genin -Porque tengo que ser tan bueno, otra vez llego con una Hora de retraso—termino de gritar con lágrimas en su ojo

-… - es lo único que tenía como pensamiento y palabra cuando Obito llego a la zona comercial número 8

Si alguien hubiera puesto atención a Obito. él estaba seguro que se podía oír pasar el viento que silbaba entre sus 2 oídos, mientras se desmoronaba como una estatua de sal

-BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA –Obito empezó a gritar a si mismo mientras toda la gente se apartaba de él como si estuviera enfermo de algo sumamente contagioso

Todos sus planes se fueron al drenaje porque al llegar al punto acordado se dio cuenta que no se pusieron de acuerdo en qué lugar se reunirían, más bien él no pensó ese detalle ni espero a que alguno de su Genin le preguntara antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. La zona no era muy grande pero al llegar tarde ya estaba tan concurrida que no podía ver a ninguno con facilidad

-BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA – seguía gritando con un rio de lágrimas en su ojo mientras corría como loco entre la gente buscando a sus Genin

-"Todo empezó muy bien en la mañana, en donde me retrase tanto"—Empezó a recordar mientras seguía buscando a sus Alumnos

Temprano en la mañana fue a realizar un trato con otro maestro Jōnin llamado Maito Gai un viejo amigo con gustos excéntricos con lo que respecta al entrenamiento y filosofía de la llamas de la juventud, que solo le da a Obito mucho de que pensar de la salud mental de su amigo

Óbito Había logrado hacer un intercambio de habilidades porque a su amigo también le gusto la idea sobre darles las mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir con habilidades diversas con distintos entrenamientos.

Gai estuvo dispuesto a entrenarlos todas las mañanas en Taijutsu después de terminar el entrenamiento especial de su alumno Rock Lee.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Obito contestaría que le daba miedo lo mucho que se parecen alumno y maestro por que los 2 poseen unas cejas muy grandes y el cabello color negro al estilo tazón y usan un traje de una sola pieza color verde, solo con la diferencia que Gai además lleva chaleco tradicional de Konoha.

En cambio el pelinegro se encargaría de enseñarles a los alumnos de Gai como reconocer y salir de los Genjutsus más variados que pueda darles con su Sharingan

Después el Uchiha se dirigió a la academia ninja para hablar con Iruka, tenía demasiadas dudas sobre las deficiencias de Los 3 Genin en cuestiones de su formación práctica.

Para la fortuna de Obito, Iruka este año no se asignó ningún grupo por lo que solo desempeñaba las funciones de director de la academia así que lo pudo recibir de inmediato

La plática abordo varios temas empezando por su agradecimiento por hacerme cargo de ambos Uzumakis por parte de Iruka

Después de unos minutos vergonzosos donde Obito no supo que decir más que agradecerle que depositara su confianza en el, pregunto su duda principal por la que fue a hablar con el

\- Iruka, ¿porque los 3 Genin no tienen habilidades prácticas en Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsus? –Pregunto sin rodeos

-Es una pregunta difícil y humillante de responder para mí porque no logre hacer bien mi trabajo y no logre cumplir bien una promesa que me hice a mí mismo hace 4 años—Lo decía Iruka mientras me miraba con ojos de tristeza y frustración

-Te voy a contar porque protejo tanto a esos niños—le decía el Maestro mientras caminaba y se quedaba viendo por la ventana a un parque que se veía a la lejanía

Cuatro años antes

– Ya no puedo seguir siendo el maestro de los gemelos Uzumaki – Le dijo Iruka al tercer Hokage mientras estaba cubierto de pintura gracias a una de las bromas de los Uzumaki.

-Veo que estas decidido a tomar ese camino verdad Iruka – contesto el tercero sin ningún tipo de reproche pero con unos ojos penetrantes con los que juraba el maestro que estaban viendo sus mas profundos pensamientos.

-Esta bien, considerare tu petición, pero primero quiero que pienses bien tus sentimientos en cuestión a ellos—Contesto el tercero y aumentando la dureza de su mirada

-Yo sé que eres una persona sumamente bondadosa—Continuo el tercero - por ello te pedí que salieras del servicio activo después de tu accidente en batalla hace 2 meses, porque sé que te es sumamente difícil segar una vida—

la forma que lo dijo le recordó a Iruka la alegría que sintió cuando dijo el tercero que lo iba a recomendar para un puesto de maestro de la academia, para que pudiera transmitir la voluntad de fuego junto con su bondad a las nuevas generaciones de ninjas.

-No solo por ello te puse con esos niños, la verdad es que son más parecidos de lo que crees, solo basta recordar tus días como estudiantes – el tercero conocía el historial académico no solo por ser el Hokage. Iruka era huérfano por culpa del mostró que llevan dentro los Uzumakis.

De todos los huérfanos que quedaron por el ataque del nueve colas, Iruka era el único que se la pasaba enfrente del monumento para todas las personas que murieron, todo el día, todos los dias. Por ello el tercero se preocupó por el y lo guío en su camino, pero en la academia no tenía buenas notas no porque no tuviera la habilidad suficiente si no porque quería la atención de alguien por lo que se convirtió en un hazme reír para que la gente me reconociera y recordara, era lo único que le recordaba que era una persono y no un muerto en vida

-Por favor piénsalo y ven a verme en una semana. Te voy a dar una carta para que puedas ausentarte esos días de la academia y puedas pensarlo con tranquilidad—lo decía el tercero mientras escribía la carta

-No es necesaria esa carta—Se negó Iruka pero de todos modos el tercero le dio la carta

-Espero tu respuesta en una semana—le dijo el tercero con un tono fraternal mientras Iruka le dirigía una reverencia y salía de su oficina.

Iruka se dirigió a un parque cerca de la academia, se sentó en una de las bancas y lo único que podía es ver fijamente a la carta que le dio el tercero

-No es que no sepa que solo son niños—Lo decía el pelinegro en voz alta sin preocuparme de la gente, por qué ya era tarde y no había ninguna persona alrededor—Pero cuando los veo solo veo al mostró que se llevó a mis padres y a un par de mocosos que no saben el daño que me hizo ese acto—mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Si, tienes razón en tu forma de pensar, pero no te has puesto a pensar que ellos no pidieron tener esa "Bestia" dentro de ellos y por lo que a mí respecta también son unas victimas de ese día a las cuales nadie se ha dignada a ayudar a superar su pena y dolor—Le dijo una voz que no reconoció Iruka de donde venia

-Pero esa es la forma en yo pienso, tú también eres libre de pensar lo que quieras solo te quisiera pedir que también lo veas desde el punto de vista de ellos – esta vez Iruka sí pudo reconocer la vos y de donde venia

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro de tapa azul sentado en una rama del árbol, a espaldas de la banca donde Iruka estaba sentado. Cuando lo logro ver, le sonrió debajo de su máscara, dio un salto hacia el piso y se despidió mientras se iba caminando despacio a quien sabe donde

Iruka siguió en la banca por varias horas mas reflexionando las palabras de Kakashi y del Tercero. Estaba molesto porque ninguno de ellos se ponía en su lugar, nadie podía saber de las noches interminables en las cuales solo en mi casa lo único que hacía era maldecir y llorar por su suerte

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, nunca te volveré a dejar sola—escucho a un niño a la lejanía junto a un llanto contenido.

Su instinto de maestro se activó y se preocupe por que ya pasaban de la media noche y no era seguro para unos niños estar tan tarde en la noche fuera de sus casas. Se acercó con cuidado para no asustar a la fuente de esos sollozos detrás de él, entre los árboles.

-No llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar Dattebayo – Se detuve en seco Iruka, solo había una persona que el concia que tenía esa muletilla en la forma de hablar. Trepo a un árbol decidido a no Inmiscuirse con ellos, pero quería saber qué clase de lio habían provocado ellos esta vez

-No lloro por lo que nos hicieron, si no lloro por lo que yo les hice—dijo la niña junto al rubio con un claro tono de angustia en su voz

-Pero sabes que se lo tenían merecido, verdad Dattebayo—Dijo con una voz firme el niño y con ello lo único que hizo la niña es llorar más fuerte

Iruka tardo más de lo que esperaba en encontrarlos entre los árboles, pero cuando los vio algo en el empezó a cambiar, ese concepto tan pesado e inamovible que tenia de ellos se tambaleo.

Naruto estaba más golpeado de lo que nunca antes lo había visto, Abrasaba fuerte mente a su hermana. Ella lloraba y sus lágrimas escurrían por debajo de unos goggles rotos y su pelo que hasta ese mismo medio día le llegaba casi a sus pies ya no estaba, ahora tenía mechones irregulares que con trabajo le llegaba las orejas

-Lo sé pero me da miedo pensar en que hubiera pasado si tu no recibías los golpes por ellos—dijo entre llanto Hinata

-Sí, me hubiera gustado dejarte darles la peor paliza de sus vidas pero no iba a dejar que por ello tu sufrieras todavía más, el hecho que nadie nos quiera o nos apoye no le quita el hecho que tú eres mi hermana y no dejare que nadie te lastime, ni tu misma Dattebayo, ya verás ellos algún día nos reconocerán y nos recordaran, ese es tu sueño y yo lo conseguiré para ti—Dijo Naruto con una voz seria

cuando ella dejo de llorar, Naruto le quito los goggles, le limpio sus lagrimas y le cambio los goggles por las que el llevaba. Poco tiempo después se fueron corriendo y desaparecieron en la noche

Iruka por su parte entro en un claro conflicto emocional

-"Que paso, porque no me pude mover, porque no les fui a regañar o ayudar"—pensaba mientras veía la escena una y otra vez en su mente

Estuvo casi toda la noche sentado en aquella rama del árbol donde diviso a los niños, estaba dividido en 2 uno el indiferente e iracundo que había sido el que los gemelos conocieron durante esos meses y otro que empezaba a aparecer y crecer en el a un ritma muy acelerado que sentía una empatía y lo empezaba a bombardear con argumentos cada vez más validos

-"ellos no tienen una vida fácil"—esa idea se encendió como si fuera una vela en medio de la oscuridad

Después de una batalla entre sus sentimientos, gano esa bondad de la cual tanto habla el tercero, por lo que medito todo lo que sabía de ellos

-"ellos están solos, solo buscan el reconocimiento y el aprecio de las personas"—Se quedó mirando como las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer con los primeros rallos de sol

-"Ellos son tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes a mi"—Pensó—"Yo después de cierto tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba tan solo como pensaba y que había gente intentando ayudarme desde un principio, pero ellos son todo lo contrario. A ellos nadie los quien ayudar y por lo que me enterado en la academia hay gente que está pagando para que ellos no se conviertan en Shinobis de Konohagakure"—

Esa idea fue la que termino por destruir el concepto que tenia de los niños.

-"El concepto que tengo de los niños, será realmente mío o alguien lo propago al igual que alguien está pagando para sacarlos de la academia"—empezó a razonar Iruka, replanteándose sus propias ideas

Después de mucho pensar, de ver cómo la gente los trataba realmente y como ellos no querían venganza, solo carillo y reconocimiento. Decidió transmitirles ese sentimiento que el tercero se esforzó tanto en transmitirme a él en sus días en la academia, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado por qué si eran ciertos esos rumores no quería que le pusieran en la mira y lo apartaran de ellos

Con eso en mente se dirigí a la torre del Hokage y le regreso la carta que le dio dándole también su respuesta afirmativa de querer seguir siendo el maestro de ellos ese año y todos los que pasaran en la academia.

Tiempo actual

-esa es la razón por la que me convertí en director a los 2 años de estar como maestro de la academia—decía Iruka sin despegar la vista del parque—Pero no logre cumplir mi promesa tan bien como me hubiera gustado—

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lograste hacer que salieran de la academia—le contesto un pelinegro intrigado

-Si y de hecho estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, porque yo no manipule las calificaciones de ningún modo, esas calificaciones pueden ser desastrosas pero son lo suficientemente buenas para aprobar la academia y son todas ganadas a pulso por ellos—contesto Iruka con alegría en sus palabras

-Pero por desgracia, yo era su maestro principal pero no el único, por lo que te imaginaras que los demás maestros no compartían mi filosofía en cuanto a los Uzumakis y muchos maestros hubieran manipulado las calificaciones si se los hubiera permitido, por esa razón su formación no fue la más completa y yo no les pude enseñar Taijutsu y mi habilidad en Ninjutsu no era tan buena para encontrar una razón para la cual no puedan hacer ni el más simple Jutsu –dijo Iruka mientras se volteaba y veía a Obito – Pero estoy feliz de que te estés interesado en su desarrollo y como ayudarlos—

-¿Cómo lo sabias?—Le pregunto Obito

-Con el simple hecho de que preguntes por qué no son muy hábiles es más que suficiente para darme cuenta de que te preocupas por ellos – le dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno que pienses así, porque mi siguiente duda era que si me ¿podías recomendara a un maestro Jōnin que les enseñe control de Chakra? – pregunto el Uchiha

-… Yo la única persona que conozco con un nivel elevado de control de Chakra es la Maestra Jōnin Yūhi Kurenai – contesto Iruka después de meditarlo unos minutos

-"Yūhi Kurenai, donde he escuchado ese nombre" –pensaba Óbito mientras Iruka le daba un papel con la dirección de la Jōnin

Se despidió Obito de Iruka y se dirigí a la dirección que le dio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se tardó en encontrar la dirección

-"porque me dio su dirección en lugar de su horarios de entrenamiento"—era una idea que aparecía intermitentemente en la cabeza de Obito. No lo pensó demasiado y toco la puerta sin estar preparado para lo que vio después

Asuma Sarutobi abrió la puerta y sobresalto a Óbito al pensar que se equivocó de dirección.

-Disculpa, pensé que aquí vivía Yūhi Kurenai—se disponía a irse Óbito cuando Asuma se río

-Kurenai ven, Óbito Uchiha te busca—grito hacia adentro del departamento, sonrió y entro de nuevo dejándolo en la puerta

Ella llego pocos segundos después. Mientras el Uchiha seguía con una cara de no comprender la situación.

Kurenai tenía una cara de sorpresa al ver al Uchiha en la puerta de su casa, cara que cambio por una de risa al ver la cara de Obito de no comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Por lo que veo Azuma no te conto nada verdad—pregunto Kurenai y Obito solo logro negar con la cabeza

-No lo culpes a estado un poco enojado desde que me prometió no fumar hasta que nuestro hijo nazca—contesto la Jōnin en medio de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-¡¿Hijo?!—demasiada información para Óbito

-Pasa tenemos que hablar—invitando a entrar a Óbito

Una vez dentro Yūhi le sirvió una taza de té y Después de que azuma saliera corriendo para ver a sus Genin, ella explico que ellos conocían a Obito gracias a Kakashi.

Para ese momento Obito ya se había acordado que eran compañeros de la academia.

-Gracias Óbito por hacerte cargo del grupo de Genin que yo debí instruir—decía Kurenai con una voz de vergüenza – pero por mi condición no me permitirán tomar ninguna misión durante un año -

-… No te preocupes. Creo que me siento identificado con esos niños – Contesto después del momento que le tomo tragarse su orgullo Uchiha

-Hablando de esos niños, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte – dijo Obito con voz seria

Después de explicarle a detalle su plan a la Jōnin la cual demostró ser muy inteligente al entender y ayudar a afinar más la idea que tenía el Uchiha en cuanto al nivel de entrenamientos que se necesitaba una vez que Obito le explico a detalle quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus deficiencias

-"Listo, ya está el plan de entrenamiento para los 3"—pensó el pelinegro

-Me agrado mucho poder platicar, pero ya me tengo que ir antes de que se haga tarde me quede de ver con mis Genin a las 10—No termino de decir bien la frase por que Yūhi se le quedo viendo con cara de no comprender lo que decía

-Disculpa Uchiha pero ya son más de las 10 de la mañana—Eso lo dejo helado a Obito, se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, camino a toda prisa al portal de la puerta de salida y una vez ahí salio corriendo a toda velocidad, juraría que antes de emprender la carrera escucho reír a toda carcajada a Yūhi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se encontraba desorientad mientras abría sus ojos, cuando escucho pelear a 2 niños junto a ella, recordó lo que estaba pasando.

-qué Hora es Onii-chan—Pregunto la pelinegra todavía adormilada a la sombra de un enorme reloj que se encontraba en la mitad de la plaza

-es la una de la tarde, que se cree ese Shānnarō—contesto Sakura sin que bajara el estado de furia en el que se encontraba, y lo peor de todo era que estaba aumentando a cada minuto.

-Sakura-chan lo siento, pero era verdad lo que te dije de no entender el por qué te enojas si el teme de Sasuke no te devolvió el saludo—decía Naruto con una cara de miedo en su rostro.

Al parecer el comentario no fue bien recibido por la pelirosa, porque ella puso unos ojos llenos de furia al mismo tiempo que agarraba con fuerza uno de los cantos de piedra que adornaban el reloj de la plaza con tanta fuerza que le desprendió un trozo, con el hizo el movimiento de lanzárselo al rubio, pero no soltó el trozo de roca.

-Hice el firme propósito que intentaría tratarte mejor a ti y a tu hermana así que es mejor que no me provoques más—Dijo Sakura con unos ojos llenos de furia y apretando de tal forma la piedra que se empezaba a fracturar, que hicieron retroceder varios pasos a Naruto.

-entendido Sakura-chan, por esa razón es que te estimo tanto—fue lo que contesto, siendo una mala elección de palabra por parte de Naruto

-Shānnarō—fue lo único que grito Sakura, lanzando la roca a aun lugar indefinido del cielo

Lo que paso a después sería gracioso para los Genin si no fuera el hecho que el era su sensei y se supondría que no le debería pasar ese tipo de cosas

la piedra que lanzo Sakura fue inadvertidamente lanzada a la cabeza de Obito que en esos momento estaba saltando de techo en techo, dándole de lleno y haciendo que callera a la calle, con una clara queja de dolor que fue reconocida por sus Alumnos

Cuando se acercaron donde callo su sensei, Naruto estaba muerto de risa, Sakura se tronaba los nudillos envuelta en un aura siniestra, mientras Hinata lo único que hizo fue ayudarlo a levantarse

-que sería eso, no pensé que se desintegrada en miles de pedazos—Decía Obito mientras se sobaba el esqueleto por el impacto recibido al caer en un montón de cajas vacías de madera.

El recuerdo que tenía Óbito del incidente era que logro desviar el impacto con un Kunai, pero con lo que no conto fue el hecho que lo que fuera se desintegro en miles de fragmentos, que aunque ya no eran letales dolían mucho al impactar el cuerpo, lo que hiso que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en un callejón al lado de la calle principal

Después confesó que llevaba 2 horas buscándonos y que en medio de sus sollozos y sus gritos de auto compasión no se le ocurrió que pudiéramos estar en un lugar visible en medio de la plaza.

-bueno, creo que nos retrasamos bastante en el itinerario que tenía para hoy. ¿Así que porque no vamos a comer?...yo invito – lo dijo Obito ligeramente apenado y rascándose la nuca de nerviosismo

Después de intercambiar miradas los tres Genin con una clara gota de sudor en sus cabezas llegaron a lo conclusión que su maestro estaba un poco trastornado pero aceptaron la oferta

Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar a un restaurante un poco escondido en la zona comercial pero considerablemente más grande que los demás establecimientos. Por qué estaba ocupando toda una planta de un edifico.

En la puerta se encontraba un hombre que se veía ya muy viejo, calvo, con una gran barba blanca que se sostenía con ayuda de un bastón. Que se alegró al ver a Obito.

-Hola Obito, tiempo sin vernos—lo dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa

-si, lo siento, es que no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo a visitar antes de irme—contesto apenado

-¿Qué te trae aquí a estas horas?—pregunto de nuevo el anciano

-es que traje a comer a estos 3 zorros – lo decía Obito con una amplia sonrisa mientras daba pequeños golpes con el puño cerrado en la cabeza de Hinata y Naruto

-"Zorros"—Pensó Hinata sintiéndose incomoda y también su hermano. Y ese sentimiento no paso desapercibido por la persona que conversaba con Obito que puso una cara seria por pocos segundos antes de regresarla a la sonriente con la que platicaba con naturalidad.

-veo que por fin te asignaron Genin, pensé que nunca vería eso, ¡pero qué digo, donde están mis modales! Soy Klaus Ayasaki dueño del "restaurante de Sakura" – se presentó con una gran sonrisa, mientras los Genin también se presentaban ante el

–Pasen, Pasen, al fin y acabo Obito paga, así que pidan lo que quieran – decía Klaus mientras les daba el paso para que entraran al establecimiento

Era intimidante para los gemelos, nunca habían podido entrar a un establecimiento así de grande, siempre que lo intentaban los corrían o los intentaban acusar de algún tipo de vandalismo por lo que en gran medida evitaban es tipo de lugares.

Obito al percatarse del nerviosismo de los Uzumaki, los tomó del hombro a ambos dándoles confianza para seguir avanzando y llevándolos a una de las mesas del fondo para que nadie los molestara

Al llegar la camarera, Obito y ella se sonrieron tímidamente y un ligero rubor apareció en la cara de ella

-Hola Elyse—Saludo Obito – Ellos son mis estudiantes, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura…—los presentó y sorprendiendo a Hinata que ella se quedara viendo a Sakura en lugar de a ella y su hermano–… y ella es Elyse Ayasaki nieta del dueño de este lugar—

-Mucho gusto- contestaron al mismo tiempo los 3

Ella era una mujer un poco más joven que Obito con cabello castaño hasta los hombros con ojos cafés de mirada inocente, cara redonda, delgada con piel blanca. Vestida con el uniforme del restaurante, que era una falda negra junto con una camisa blanca manga larga y una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza para evitar que el pelo estuviera suelto.

Obito pidió la comida para todos alegando que era más fácil así que empezar a preguntar por todo el menú, Elyse sonrió tímidamente y se fue para traer las órdenes

-chicos en lo que traen la comida tengo que hablar con ustedes—dijo con un todo serio Obito —por lo sucedido ayer no pude explicarles la dinámica que tendremos como equipo.—

-Yo me especializo en tácticas de infiltración y espionaje mayormente, por diversas circunstancias no se me ha podido asignar ninguna misión durante cierto periodo de tiempo, por ese hecho me asignaron este equipo que está siendo planeado para las funciones en las que yo me especializo—Obito hizo una pequeña pausa en el instante que Sakura quería preguntar algo pero prefirió permanecer callada.

-¿Qué?, yo pensé que pelearíamos y derrotaríamos a todos los ninjas que se nos pusieran enfrente—pregunto nervioso el rubio

-no, eso no es del todo cierto, recuerden que esto no es para que una persona se luzca, es para asegurar que el mayor número de personas sobrevivan al ataque enemigo y no todas son en combates abiertos en el campo de batalla, de hecho la filosofía de equipos como nosotros es que la mejor guerra es aquella que se gana antes de que empiece—dijo con voz seria el pelinegro.

-nosotros somos en cierta medida la primer línea de ataque, nos especializamos en robar información al enemigo, dependiendo de las circunstancias podemos o no ser los encargados de transporta dicha información vital, si es el caso que no podamos, por lo regular se encargan otro tipo de equipos mientras nosotros nos perdemos entre la multitud del lugar donde estamos. los equipos encargados en el transporte de la información por lo regular son los especializados en rastreo por qué por regla son los más rápidos y pueden detectar a mayor distancia si los persiguen o no, después esa información ya en la aldea es analizada y se decide que equipo es el mejor para hacerle frente—espero un momento para escuchar dudas

-si, pero sigue escuchándose aburrido Dattebayo—siguió renegando el hermano mayor

-No, esto tiene de todo menos aburrimiento, solo piensa que en estas misiones se envía solo uno o 2 equipos a tierras enemigas con cientos de Shinobis listos para matar, a robar información que por lo regular esta en las zonas mas seguras de su territorio, esperando que no te detecten antes de tiempo, y ese tiempo es cuando ya estés en tu casa esperando otra misión… en estas misiones muchas cosas pueden salir mal.—esto hizo que los tres Genin se les fuera el color del cuerpo, no se habían puesto a pensar lo peligroso que era la vida de un Shinobi.

-No pongan esa cara, no por ser este tipo de equipo los voy a mandar sin preparación, pienso hacer de su equipo uno de los mas completos que puedan existir. llegue tarde en la mañana porque convencí a otros maestros Jōnin para que me ayuden a entrenarlos y pulir sus habilidades porque no hubiera aceptado este equipo si no hubieran demostrado que tiene madera para estar aquí—espero el pelinegro de nuevo que alguien preguntara algo pero esta vez nadie pregunto nada

-Me refiero a esto, por ejemplo los Uzumakis –Obito señaló a los gemelos—Ya demostraron que pueden robar información valiosa de una aldea que se encuentre en el lugar más seguro y lograr escapar con ella—termino riéndose

-Si… si … pero nosotros… nos engañaron… no pensamos que fuera en verdad un robo… - dijo Hinata muy avergonzada jugando con sus dedos índices.

-Además nos capturaron no muy lejos—dijo con un hilo de vos el hermano.

-Si tienes razón, pero recuerda que ahora son un equipo y es ahí donde interviene Sakura—hablo Obito y señalo a Sakura

-estoy consciente que los tres no son muy buenos en todo lo que se refiere a las habilidades de un Shinobi, pero eso lo trataremos después. A lo que me refiero que tú Sakura vas a ser por así decirlo el líder del equipo junto conmigo, yo los voy a guiar durante una batalla, pero tú. Por tu memoria que raya en las así llamadas "fotográficas" y a tu inteligencia. Eres la encargada de realizar la estrategia que seguiremos todos—cuando termino Obito de hablar, Sakura tenía una cara que parecía un poema, con tantas expresiones que era imposible saber cuál era la que predominaba más.

-No se preocupen, como les dije ustedes van a ser uno de los equipos más completos en cuanto a habilidades, les voy a entregar un plan de entrenamientos que tiene que seguir a la perfección con varios maestros que les enseñaran lo que yo no puedo y lo que si pueda enseñarles los complementaran de varias formas, para que estén lo más preparados posible para enfrentar los horrores de una batalla o guerra…- dudo un poco Obito en esa última frase pero lo que hizo después desconcertó y horrorizo a los Genin.

Se levantó su banda de la aldea que hasta el momento cubría su mitad izquierda del rostro dejándoles ver que su piel a pesar que ya se veía "sana" todavía estaba horriblemente desfigurada por lo que parecía ser fuego. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar mientras Sakura y Naruto ponían cara de dolor.

-"algo me perturba y no encuentro que es"—pensó Hinata cuando se le paso la impresión inicial y Obito se acomodaba su banda como la tenía antes

-No permitiré que esto les pase a ustedes, por eso tienen que entrenar mucho, tal vez si mi maestro hubiera intentado esto con nosotros, no tendría esta cicatriz y mi pierna estuviera en mejores condiciones—hablo Obito con una voz melodiosa y melancólica.

Las caras, cuerpos y pensamientos de los Genin no podían salir del shock inicial

-no me malinterpreten, no culpo a mi maestro, por qué él nos entrenó hasta el cansancio, y murió para protegernos a todos nosotros, pero los que no entendimos fuimos nosotros, yo y mis compañeros nunca trabajamos como un buen equipo y eso nos costó muy caro por qué de los cuatro integrantes de mi equipo original solo sobrevivimos yo y Kakashi Hatake, estoy seguro que lo conocerán pronto – Obito lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Y en cuestión de esta herida, se las mostré para que entiendan lo importante que es trabajar en equipo y protegerse los unos a los otros- Obito apenas logro terminar esa frese por qué Elyse estaba llegando con la comida

Lo que pidió Obito, fue una buena elección a los ojos de los Genin, eran platillos entre pastas y carnes que los despertaron del shock de ver la herida y les recordaba que ya tenían mucha hambre

-bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es algo con su apariencia zorros—dijo Obito mientras sorbía el caldo de su plato

-¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra apariencia Dattebayo? – dijo Naruto mientras devoraba su comida

-Solo piensa un poco, nos dedicamos a intentar confundirnos con la multitud y que estés vestido de una forma que se te pueden ver a kilómetros de distancia no es lo mas recomendable…-lo dijo mientras le robaba unos panecillos del plata de Naruto - y en cuanto a tu gemela, no son colores muy llamativos pero el hecho que se comporte como chica vistiendo ropa de hombre es muy llamativo y difícilmente olvidable, los goggles que supongo que nunca te quitas es una seña que harán que te reconozcan al instante—termino mientras esquivaba el intento de robo de la comida de su plato por parte del rubio

Después de eso la plática se volvió menos formal y empezaron a intercambiar gustos e intereses. Hinata estaba feliz de ver que su hermano se llevaba bien con su sensei por qué aunque parece que pelean ella sabía que no con todos se comportaba así y solo es tan abierto de ideas cuando está en confianza. Así siguieron hasta terminar la comida. Una de las mejores que hayan tenido los Gemelos en su vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al terminar de comer, Obito dejo a sus Genin en la puerta del restaurante para poder pagar la comida.

Los Genin ya estaban visiblemente cansados y molestos después de media hora de ver como Elyse y Obito se coqueteaban mutuamente. Sobre todo cierta pelirosa que para ese momento ya era obvio para los otros 2 Genin que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-que se cree, no podemos estar todo el día aquí—la paciencia de sakura ya estaba en puntos críticos

-Si Sakura-chan pero nos pidió que lo esperáramos para poder seguir con el entrenamiento—contesto cierto rubio con cara de aburrimiento

-Además… no entiendo porque nos pidió que trajéramos nuestros ahorros – dijo Hinata un poco tímida y sonrojada mientras no le quitaba la vista a la escena que protagonizaba su sensei

Pasaron varios minutos más y cuando la paciencia de la pelirosa se estaba agotando y las ganas de irlo a golpear a su maestro para que se apresurara estaban ganando, él se despidió y se dirigió hacia sus Genin

-No te preocupes te veremos esta tarde—Le grito Obito a Elyse desde la puerta.

-Vámonos que ya es tarde—les decía Obito a sus Genin mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la cabeza de ellos

-Pero de quien es la culpa, del que se tardo por estar ligando a la nieta del dueño o de quienes tuvieron que esperar casi una hora parados en las puertas del restaurante – le dijo la pelirosa con un sarcasmo muy notorio, a lo que Obito solo se rasco la nuca y la gota de sudor de los Genin se hizo más grande

-Ya está bien, no me recrimines—lo decía Obito mientras un aura depresiva lo rodea -bien vamos a comprar ropa – cambio de tema con una sonrisa en su cara

-"que rápido cambia de humor"—pensó Sakura mientras me reía de el

Mientras los hermanos estaban ajenos a esa conversación con cara seria, Sakura que noto también el nerviosismo de ellos cuando entraron al restaurante empezó a atar cabos en su cabeza

-"ellos le tienen miedo a que los rechacen" – pensó Sakura y Óbito se veía que llego a la misma conclusión

-No se preocupen, la tienda de ropa a la que vamos, es dueño un viejo amigo mío y lo mejor es que no sabe de su secreto—dijo Obito al mismo tiempo los hermanos, cambiaron a un semblante más tranquilo

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño local a las orillas de la zona comercial, no era muy grande pero la ropa que tenía era de un muy buen diseño y estaba pensada para que la portasen ninjas por los materiales que ocupaba para su confección

-Hola Obito-san – escucharon una vos al mismo tiempo que una mancha negra saltaba sobre Obito

Los tres Genin no supieron cómo reaccionar al ver a una niña de unos 7 años de edad, cabello largo negro, ojos color azul, abrasada como si fuera un koala a Obito que no se veía exactamente cómodo con unos movimientos de brazos que denotaba que estaba nervioso

-Kasumi deja por lo menos que Obito entre al cuarto—se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el interior del local

-Hola Kie, por lo que veo todavía sigue con la misma idea de siempre ¿Verdad?—contesto Obito caminando con toda naturalidad a pesar que la niña no lo soltaba, hacia la persona que estaba de tras de un mostrador, la cual estaba riendo con lo que le pasa al sensei

-Kie estos son los hermanos Uzumaki, Hinata y Naruto junto a Haruno Sakura, ellos conforman mi equipo Genin – los presenta al dependiente – Y el es Kie con su hija Kasumi—les dijo señalando a la niña que se negaba a soltarlo

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos—Dijeron padre e hija al mismo tiempo

-El asunto es que vengo para cambiar de apariencia a los hermanos, para que sea más fácil que se pierdan con la multitud—Lo dijo mientras se comía un dulce del mostrador

-mmmm… Veo a que te refieres, supongo que van a llevar los mismos aditamentos que tus ropas por ser del mismo equipo verdad—lo dijo Kie mientras anotaba números en una hoja de papel

-Si, van a dedicarse a lo mismo que yo hago en las misiones – lo decía mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a la niña para que lo soltara.

-Kasumi tráeme la ropa que te anote aquí por favor- lo decía el padre al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano con el papel hacia su hija

-Si—la niña tomo el papel y se perdió entre los exhibidores de ropa

No tardo ni cinco minutos en regresar y darles a cada uno una muda completa de ropa.

-Sakura, en tu caso es opcional si quieres o no cambiar de ropa, la que ocupas no es muy diferente de mi concepto de lo que seria una adolecente normal - dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto Óbito

-si pero creo que me la voy a probar de cualquier manera— Contesto la pelirosa

-"no todos los días, la misión es comprarse ropa nueva y no la pienso desperdiciar"—pensaba la voz interna de Sakura

-bueno pero ¿las chicas pueden compartir el mismo probador?, es que solo hay 2 – dijo kie un poco pensativo

-O yo puedo compartirlo con mi hermana al fin y al cabo …- Naruto no pudo terminar porque Sakura le dio un golpe en la coronilla que lo dejo rodando en el suelo del dolor mientras Hinata tenía un ligero rubor y estaba riendo discretamente por cómo se comportaba su hermano

-en otras circunstancias los podría esperar a que terminara cada una de ocupar un vestidor individual pero ya estamos un poco cortos de tiempo y tenemos que ir a otro sitio—Dijo apenado Obito

-Esta bien, ven Hinata vamos al probador—dijo la pelirosa mientras arrastraba a Hinata de la mano

Entraron al probador, se empezó a cambiar Sakura y no pudo negar reconocer que el dueño es un genio en lo que respecta a esas cosas, porque solo al verla supo que medidas de ropa ocupaba y que diseño entonaba mas con su figura y personalidad

El conjunto que escogió para ella eran una botas ninja, junto con una falda roja larga que le llegaba casi a la pantorrilla abierta de un costado, debajo una licras negras. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una chamarra ligera doble vista rosa y blanca

La ropa era extrañamente cómoda y ligera a pesar que noto que estaba el forro reforzado con una malla de metal para evitar que fueran atravesadas con facilidad

Ella ya estaba completamente vestida cuando noto que Hinata solo se había quitado la chamarra

-que pasa Hinata, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo- le dijo Sakura con un poco de fastidio en su voz

-Es… que... es… que…- era lo único que decía con un susurro la pelinegra

-o vamos, somos chicas no deberías de tener vergüenza e mostrar tu ropa interior—le decía la pelirosa mientras en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa burlona

Después las cosas se volvieron incomodas. La pelirosa en su afán de molestar un poco a Hinata con su miedo a quitarse la camiseta, la tome desprevenida y de un moviente le quito la camiseta, lo que no se esperaba era que ella quedara con el torso completamente desnudo y la reacción para ambas fue dar un grito de miedo mesclado con vergüenza

Por su parte Obito y Naruto al escuchar el grito se apresuraron a averiguar que era lo que ocurría para que las dos Kunoichis gritaran de esa manera. Por lo que no dudaron en meter la cabeza a través de la cortinilla del probador.

Grave error, las Kunoichis solo pudieron ver como las caras de ellos pasaban de la preocupación a la vergüenza al ver a una Hinata medio desnuda mientras Sakura todavía sostenía su camiseta en las manos, y de la vergüenza pasaba al pánico al ver que ellas emanaban un aura que reclamaba la sangre de los 2 varones. El golpe que recibieron ambos fue de tal magnitud que llegaron en su vuelo hasta la mitad de la calle

-"Esta mas desarrollada que tu"—La voz interna de Sakura no pudo evitar recalcar ese tema mientras lloraba internamente

Después Hinata se vistió con sus nuevas ropas más rápido de lo que alguien se podía imaginar. Su conjunto consistía en unas botas ninja, una falda corta color azul pálido, una mallas largas hasta los tobillos, una camiseta color lila sin mangas junto con una chamarra de lila con las mangas de color blanco que también tenía una capucha color blanca, lo único que desentonaban era sus goggles que nunca se quitaba

\- Es que… Es que no pensé que tendríamos que hacer este tipo de cosas juntas… y me … y me… me dio pena ver que yo no traía nada debajo de mi camiseta—hablo Hinata con un hilo de voz lleno de vergüenza y la cara tan roja como un tomate

Hinata después le explico a Sakura que le daba pánico ir sola a lugares con mucha gente y mas pedirle a su hermano que la acompañara a comprar este tipo de ropa, por lo que tenia tiempo sin ocupar ropa interior femenina.

-Jajajajajajaja—no pudo reprimir más la risa Sakura que hiso que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos jade—no te preocupes, ya me estoy dando una idea de lo que es su vida, la próxima vez vallamos a comprar la ropa que te haga falta—Hinata se sonrojo pero con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Al salir pudieron observar como Kasumi saltaba sobre su Sensei que estaba tirado en el suelo, gritando que eso era lo mínimo que se merecía por espiar a sus alumnas. La cara del sensei indicaba que su alma todavía no regresaba a su cuerpo

Por su parte Naruto estaba en sestado en el piso junto a una pared hablado entre dientes algo que no se entendía, mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde se veía claramente la cachetada de su hermana

Su ropa nueva le daba un aire distinto a Naruto, llevaba unos pantalones azules amplios, junto con una camiseta negra con una chamarra verde con capucha. La chamara también era de doble vista donde el segundo color era un gris claro

-"No sé en que momento Obito-sensei se puso de tras de nosotras"—pensaban al mismo tiempo las Kunoichis mientras Obito les daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza

—No quiero que me vuelvan a espantar de esa manera— dijo Obito con una sonrisa en la cara y voz seria

-¿Hinata no te vas a quitar los goggles?—pregunto el Sensei con preocupación, pero Hinata solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de negación

-MMMM… Pensé que esto podía suceder, pero tenia la esperanza de que pudieras quitártelos—dio un gran suspiro y empezó a buscar algo entre las cosas que llevaba en su chaleco

—bueno que se le va hacer… Por lo que me dijo Iruka no son los goggles si no el hecho que quieres ocultar tus ojos ¿verdad?—dijo Obito con voz pensativa, Hinata después de pensarlo mucho le dio la razón

-Cierra los ojos—le dijo el Sensei a Hinata

Ella lo hiso y lo primero que hizo el Sensei fue quitarle los goggles para después sacar de una cajita un par de lentes redondos con los vidrios entintados de un color rojo oscuros. Los lentes entonaban muy bien con la ropa. El polarizado de los lentes no era tan intenso como el de lo goggles por lo que Sakura pudo notar sus ojos por primera vez, eran redondos y llenos de vida. Lo único que no pudo notar fue el color de los mismos

Después Kasumi les dio a cada uno de los Genin una mochila de color negro, mientras que Kie explicaba que sus chamarras tenían aros metálicos en la espalda que estaban diseñados para que pudiéramos ponernos las mochilas en dos movimientos de manos y se podían quitar en un solo movimiento. El las había diseñado para poder quitarse fácilmente durante una persecución o un combate.

También sus ropas tenían funciones ocultas, la falda de Sakura si concentraba un poco de chakra en un punto de la tela, esta se desprendía convirtiéndola en una falda corta, y con el mismo método se podía volver a unir las dos piezas, la chamarra al ser doble vista podía ser cambiada su apariencia en menos de un minuto para evitar que la atrapen. Naruto y Hinata tenían prendas parecidas, las chamarras de ambos se les podían desprender las mangas convirtiéndolas en chalecos con capuchas mientras que los colores de los mismos eran gris y blanco lo que contrastando con los colores de sus respectivas ropas parecía que traían nueva ropa

Por su parte Obito les dio una pañoleta azul oscuro a cada uno alegando que la tenían que llevar en todo momento como parte del equipo.

La pañoleta era para cubrirles el cabello en las misiones de infiltración dado que el color que tenían no era uno que los dejara pasar desapercibidos

-Adiós y muchas gracias por su compra—se despidio Kie mientras Kasumi se despedía con amplios movimientos de manos

Sakura no pude dejar de pensar que Obito-sensei esta rodeado de personas muy cálidas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día estaba convirtiéndose en un atardecer pero eso no evitaba que un grupo de Genin con su maestro se dirigían a toda velocidad a la muralla que protegía el perímetro de la aldea cerca de la puerta principal.

Mientras llegaban a su destino, un rubio claramente emocionado y excitado por las experiencias del día, no podía dejar de preguntar todas sus dudas de lo que había visto y experimentado en el día. Mientras una Sakura estaba visiblemente fatigada y una Hinata estaba a la defensiva viendo la reacción de las personas al ver sus ojos a través de los lentes, reacciones que nunca aparecieron en las personas a su alrededor

-mira Naruto—Le decía un Obito a un rubio que no dejaba de preguntar cosas

-todos tenemos secretos, pero eso no impide que tratemos de ser felices –eso hizo que el rubio y la pelinegra se quedaran callados y le pusieran atención a su maestro, mientras tanto la pelirosa estaba intrigada por la reacción de los hermanos

-No es tan fácil Dattebayo—Le contesto el rubio a su sensei con una voz de tristeza

-Si lo se, por eso les voy a contar un poco de mi vida—Lo decía Obito que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Como saben mi clan está al borde de la extinción, solo quedamos tres hombres que pertenecemos a ese clan – tomo aire y continuo- Yo, Sasuke Uchiha y su Hermano Itachi Uchiha. Y para nadie es un secreto que el responsable de eso es Itachi Uchiha que asesino a casi todo el clan salvándome yo y Sasuke, No se por que motivos no mato a su hermano. Al principio pensé que por el hecho de que era su hermano pero ayer me entere que lo dejo vivo para que Sasuke le de caza y lo detenga… simplemente no lo entiendo—lo decía el maestro mientras un aura depresiva lo empezaba a rodear

-Lo que casi nadie sabe—Continuo diciendo Obito - es que a mí me expulsaron del clan varios años antes, por un asunto que espero poderles contar en otra ocasión. No me quejo, mi vida era bastante holgada gracias a la gran cantidad de misiones que realizaba. Pero todo cambio cuando fue la masacre de mi clan, y creo que yo me salve por el hecho de que estaba en una misión que se alargó más de lo calculado. Pero nadie lo vio así, yo no era una persona que fuera reconocida por su gran amor hacia mi clan. Mi último familiar directo murió un año antes de la masacre por lo que no me afecto mucho lo sucedido…- todo esto lo decía con una voz monótona como si estuviera leyendo un libro con una historia aburrida

-…Pero mi indiferencia fue confundida con complicidad. Muchos expresaron su miedo de que yo estuviera aliado con Itachi y los asesinara de la misma manera, por ello no me dejaron regresar a mi apartamento y no me dejaban comprar comida—Se detuvo. Y se quedó viendo a Naruto y Hinata —Creo que es la misma situación que con ustedes.-

-corríjanme si me equivoco pero yo creo que ese es el motivo por el cual tenían una gran cantidad de dinero ahorrado, más que sufriente para comprar su equipo y prestarle lo suficiente para que Sakura también se lo llevara—lo decía el sensei esa última parte con un claro toque de orgullo.

\- El hecho fue que con lo ocurrido no mermo mi esencia y seguí ayudando a la gente que lo necesitaba como lo había hecho durante toda mi vida, en una ocasión ayude a un inmigrante que acababa de llegar del país del te para tener una nueva oportunidad con su hija. Lo ayude con sus cosas y a lo largo de los días también lo ayudaba con las preparaciones para su nuevo negocio y en ocasiones con su hija que era muy pequeña para estar sola—Lo decía como si fuera una época preciada para el

-Como se lo abran imaginado esa persona era Kie y su hija. Al pasar los días se le hiso extraño que siendo un ninja no tuviera mucho que hacer, así que le explique lo sucedido. en ese momento ya me había hecho a la idea de que no me quisiera ver de nuevo— Obito se detuvo al ver la expresión de Naruto

\- Se lo que me vas a preguntar Naruto – no le dejo ni siquiera empezar la pregunta

-lo hice por que es mejor la verdad aunque sea dolorosa a una mentira que merme tu esencia, y gracias a ello Kie termino confiando más en mí, a tal punto de ofrecerme alojamiento y un trabajo temporal dado que por las investigaciones no se me asignaban misiones más arriba del rango d, con el tiempo yo fui recuperando la confianza de mis compañeros subiendo con eso el rango de misiones, mientras Kie aumentaba de número de Clientes. En una ocasión llego un ex-Shinobi. El me reconoció de inmediato preguntándome que hacía en ese lugar, le conté lo sucedido y también el hecho que nadie en la aldea me dejaba rentar un departamento…- Obito ya no siguió con su relato porque le grito un saludo a una persona a lo lejos sentada en la sombra de su caballa construida justamente en una de las paredes de la muralla

Al llegar los recibió un anciano un poco cascarrabias

-Buenas tardes Iō—lo saludo Obito

-Hnm—fue la contestación del anciano

-Ellos son mi equipo Genin y he venido a comprar equipamiento básico para ellos—siguió la platica Obito

-Obito ya sabes que no me dejan vender las armas, ellas son ocupadas en la elaboración e investigación de nuevas armas—dijo el anciano con un movimiento de manos igual como si estuviera espantando a una mosca

\- Vamos Iō, ellos por ser mis alumno no les dejaran comprar armas en otro sitio –le contesto

-"Y no solo por ser sus alumnos"—Pensaron Naruto y Hinata

Naruto también recordó lo difícil que fue de hacerse de los materiales para los entrenamientos de la academia para él y su hermana.

\- Está bien—dijo el anciano después de verlos fijamente, dar una carcajada sarcástica y un suspiro profundo

-Pero no quiero que esto se convierta en un supermercado, por lo que solo les venderé a tus Genin y solo a ellos, por que tú intercediste por ellos—eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a los Genin fijamente

-Shōseki ven a escuchar el pedido de Obito—Grito el anciano haciendo que casi al instante saliera un joven, que aparentemente era su aprendiz, a toda prisa.

Después que Obito los ayudo a comprar el equipamiento necesario y regañar a Naruto por intentar gastar todo su dinero en pergaminos explosivos, se despidieron del anciano y su aprendiz.

Estaban tan cansados los Genin que lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir durante una semana. Pero con lo que no contaban era que Obito-sensei tuviera otros planes

-bueno chicos ya está anocheciendo así que hay que darse prisa, hay un último lugar que visitar y se nos está haciendo tarde— hablo el maestro

Todos se quedan con cara de no comprender la situación y los rodeó un aura siniestra después de ver la cara de Obito. La cual no auguraba nada bueno.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino que era el mismo restaurante donde comieron por la tarde. Solo que estaba cerrada la puerta principal por lo que el Sensei los llevo a la parte trasera y entraron por una puerta de servicio, dentro la cocina está trabajando a marchas forzadas para tener todo listo.

-Llegas tarde Obito—Le recrimino Elyse llegando de la nada—Y no quiero tus escusas baratos—Negándole cualquier posibilidad de perdón. Mientras repartía uniformes de meseros a los cuatro

Naruto y compañía se quedaron viendo entre ellos y después al Uchiha sin comprender nada, mientras Elyse se marcha a toda velocidad para terminar lo que sea que esté pasando

-Chicos hay que cambiarse por que esta noche es su primer entrenamiento de infiltración, su objetivo es pasar todo el evento que se está organizando esta noche sin que nadie se entere de su identidad—dijo un sensei con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-"Esta va ser una larga noche"-era lo único que pensaba por la mente de los tres Genin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **Ayato Namikaze :** gracias por tu Review, tome en cuenta tus dudas sobre la redacción del primer capitulo y las intente corregir tanto en el anterior como en este, espero que ya sean mas entendibles. Me alegra que te guste mi idea, aclarando un poco tus dudas, en la historia no ha desaparecido el clan Hyūga de hecho va a tener mucho protagonismo en el siguiente capitulo, en cuanto al Byakugan estoy en la teoría que la gente común solo lo relaciona con ojos blancos y los de Hinata en este UA por la acción del Kyūbi son rojos, no como los de Kurenai que son "comunes" más bien como un rojo vino oscuro, y en cuanto tu ultima duda si tengo una idea solo que será revelado más adelante para no arruinar uno de los arcos argumentales

Ya saben cualquier Review es bien recibido

Como pregunta que pueden contestar si quieren

¿Quieren que ponga el título del siguiente capítulo para que sepan que esta por venir?

Como la vez anterior pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capitulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-08-09 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	3. Un pasado tormentoso

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo para publicar otro capitulo de esta historia, por favor no me acribillen demasiado XD, ya saben estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de cometario, sobre cómo mejorar la historia

Primero lo primero

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 3 entrenamiento y un pasado tormentoso

Los Hermanos Uzumaki estaban claramente nerviosos viendo desde la puerta de la cocina como el restaurante se llenaba con el paso del tiempo. Se sentían inseguros aun después de ponerse el uniforme característico del restaurante que consistía para ellos de un pantalón negro, camisa blanca manga larga, corbata negra con un delantal a la cintura de color Azul Oscuro, ellas tenían una falda negra camisa blanca manga larga y un moño negro en lugar de corbata

Para el caso especial de los Genin, Obito y Elyse les ayudaron a ponerse las pañoletas blancas de sus uniformes de tal forma que no se viera su color de pelo y con maquillaje cubrieron las marcas características de la cara de los Gemelos

-Crees que nos reconozca alguien Onii-chan—Decía en un susurro Hinata que ya se había desmallado 2 veces en menos de 15 minutos

-No sé, casi todos los invitados nos conocen Dattebayo – Decía Naruto que aparentaba no sentirse nervioso enfrente de su hermana

El evento en cuestión en que ayudarían los Genin era la reunión anual del consejo de comerciantes. Casi todas las personas que tenían un puesto en dicho consejo ya habían tenido sus roces con los Uzumaki la mayoría en hechos desagradables al intentar culpar de algo a los niños. Por qué era de todos los comerciantes era sabido que el Hokage los protegía y pagaba cualquier percance real o ficticio de ellos y como comerciantes no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de un cheque en blanco

-No se preocupen, si yo no los hubiera visto cambiarse no los reconocería – Decía una pelirosa a sus espaldas

Con esas palabras fue la primera vez en que los gemelos se fijaban de la apariencia de su contraparte, dándose cuenta que ellos con trabajos se reconocían. Lo que provocó el sonrojo de ella y una carcajada de el

-Chicos a lístense acaba de llegar el representante del consejo de la aldea para mediar la reunión—dijo Obito dirigiéndose a las mesas para pedir las ordenes

Las reuniones se realizaba en el restaurante para que pudieran comer al mismo tiempo que trataban los puntos clave de cada comercio mientras los meseros tenían que moverse casi en las sombras para no interrumpir la reunión.

Al principio Naruto estaba tan concentrado en recordar las ordenes y en el consejo que le dio Sakura de no hablar mucho para que no digiera su muletilla característica y así descubrirse como Naruto Uzumaki en vez del camarero "X" numero 3 que no escucho mucho de la reunión que ya llevaba una hora de iniciada has que escucho la palabra Uzumaki

\- El punto principal de la reunión como todos los años anteriores es saber el rumbo que tenemos que tomar con los niños Uzumaki—Decía un hombre al otro lado del salón de donde estaba Naruto

-El plan debe ser el mismo de siempre. Acarrearles tantos problemas que decidan por si solos huir de la aldea convirtiéndose en desertores - Contestando esta vez un hombre cerca de Naruto

-Yo Haishi Hyūga, como miembro del consejo de la aldea y cabeza del clan Hyūga—Se escuchó empezar a hablar al representante Hyūga – No puedo condonar ese tipo de acciones, pero como los años pasados, no puedo hacer nada si deciden actuar fura de la vista del consejo de comerciantes y del de la aldea

Era un hombre alto de facciones duras, cabello largo castaño y unos ojos perlados, vestía una yukata blanca.

El Hyūga como todos los demás miembros del consejo no le gustaba la idea de que los Uzumaki estuvieran con vida, así que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad daba consejos de como librarse del castigo del Hokage e intimidar a los niños

La conversación siguió la misma tónica mientras el representante del consejo miraba hacia la nada con esos ojos perlados sin intenciones de intervenir mas de lo necesario en la discusión que tenían los comerciantes. Este hecho hizo que Naruto se dirigiera casi corriendo a la cocina para dejar una bandeja de platos sucios. Pero no llego a ella ya que dada su apuración de salir del salón para no armar una escena se tropezó rompiendo todos los platos y haciendo que todos en el salón guardasen silencio.

Hinata también se encontraba nerviosa con la conversación, hasta ese momento no le había ido mal. Al principio se sentía fuera de lugar y observada. Estaba segura que la vigilaban para que en el momento que cometiera una equivocación la tacharan de inepta y la expulsaran del lugar, pero al paso de los minutos se dio cuenta que nadie sabía que existía y se sintió libre, era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía al estar rodeada de muchas personas y no ser repudiada

Los minutos pasaron y lo que siguió después no lo podía creer. Algunos integrantes de las familias de los comerciantes que se encontraban ahí, en especial los varones de la edad de la Uzumaki fueron flechados por ella, algunos a tal grado de intentar sacarle la información de cuál era su nombre y donde vivía, a lo que ella solo sonreía tímidamente y se iba para traer las ordenes de comida que le pedían

Se alegró que la vieran como una persona, como una mujer específicamente en lugar de un error de la naturaleza que debería ser erradicado

Pero se quedó hecha piedra cuando escucho el tema referente a los Uzumaki

Salió de si shock al escuchar los platos romperse, intento ir a auxiliar a su hermano pero en ese momento una niña de unos 6 años de edad sentada junto al representante del consejo le pidió acercarse, Hinata con dudas pero mas tranquila al ver que todos ignoraban el incidente y Obito, Elyse y Sakura ayudaban a su rubio hermano a recoger los fragmentos se dirigió al lugar para recibir el pedido

-¿Señorita? … - Hinata se quedó viendo la tarjeta que indicaba el nombre de la familia que se sentaba en esa mesa—…¿Hyūga, que desea ordenar?—lo dijo con un ligero tono de nerviosismo al sentirse intimidada por el hombre sentado junto a la niña.

La niña al igual que el hombre junto a ella también tenía un tono serio pero endulzados por la apariencia de una niña de 6 años, su cabello era largo y castaño junto con unos ojos de color perla, vestía un kimono amarillo con estampados de color naranja

Los ojos de los integrantes de la familia Hyūga sentados en esa mesa le recordaban algo a Hinata pero no sabía que era. Lo que si era un hecho que esos ojos cuando se dirigían a ella se sentían desnuda y no le gustaba esa sensación e inevitablemente también le traían recuerdos de su pasado

-Tu… - la niña la "barrio" de arriba abajo—Sirvienta, tráeme los postres que le pedí a tu compañera mayor – lo dijo de forma cortes pero con un todo arrogante y despectivo junto con unos movimientos que le indicaba a Hinata que la niña le quería decir lo superior que era en comparación suya

-Si, en un momento—contesto Hinata alegre de poder despegarse de ese lugar. Mientras tanto el representante Hyūga se veía claramente aburrido y fastidiado de que no terminara la reunión todavía a pesar que ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada

Después de terminar el tema de los Uzumaki, el consejo paso a otros temas menos relevantes, haciendo que el resto de la reunión pasara sin incidentes más allá de provocar celos en los gemelos cuando alguno de los dos recibía coqueteos de alguien sentado en alguna mesa, ya que Naruto al demostrar una fase callada y distante aunada a sus ojos azules provocaba reacciones en las mujeres y niñas a quienes atendía

La reunión terminó a las 5 de la mañana, Hinata estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida apoyada en una escoba

-chicos ustedes por hoy ya terminaron—Dijo Obito al terminar de acomodar todas las sillas del lugar—pero no soy tan irresponsable para dejarlos ir a sus casas a esta hora, así que síganme—asiendo señas de que se apuraran

-Disculpa pero yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, mi mama debe de estar ya muy preocupada por mí – Contesto Sakura con una cara que reflejaba preocupación

-No te preocupes hace algunas horas fui a tu casa y le avise que estaría en un entrenamiento hasta pasado el mediodía, así que ya no te está esperando—Obito lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo moviendo la mano como si espantara moscas pero Sakura estaba tan cansada que no discutió el tema

Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, esta última más arrastrada por su hermano que por propia voluntad, siguieron a su maestro a la cocina de la cocina a unas escaleras al fondo y llegando a un segundo piso entraron a un departamento. Por indicaciones de su sensei las Kunoichis podían compartir la cama de una habitación al fondo y Naruto podía dormir en el sillón de la sala, dicho esto su maestro se retiró dejando a sus alumnos dormir unas cuantas horas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto despertó un poco desorientado y adolorido, tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y acordarse del por qué estaba durmiendo en una sala desconocida y con medio cuerpo en el piso mientras la otra mitad estaba en un sillón.

-"Qué hora es, ¿Por qué Hinata no me despertó hoy?"—pensaba todavía adormilado el rubio, en ese momento su estómago se quejó de la falta de alimento desde la comida de la tarde pasada

Al dirigirse a la salida para comprar un poco de comida en la cocina de abajo vio a su hermana dormida abrazando a una pelirosa que le regresaba el abraso, mientras ambas dormían profundamente, a Naruto le apareció una gran sonrisa de felicidad sincera pero no comprendía muy bien por que

En la cocina del restaurante Naruto vio cómo su sensei ayudaba a lavar platos, mientras las órdenes de comensales de medio día se preparaban en otro extremo

-Hola sensei, ¿Dónde esta Elyse?—pregunto el rubio con vos claramente apenada

-Debe estar atendiendo las mesas—Contesto el pelinegro - ¿Para que la quieres?—

-Quiero darle las gracias por permitirnos quedar en su departamento y quiero saber si puedo subir un poco de comida para mi Onee-chan y Sakura-chan—no termino bien la frase ya que el pelinegro se veía que estaba aguantando la risa lo que apeno mucho a Naruto

-¡DE QUE SE RIE – Dattebayo !—Dio un grito

-No es de ti, es que no pensé que mi departamento pareciera el de una mujer – lo dijo después de reír con lágrimas en su ojo

-¡Pero es para que se ría de mi!—empezó a reclamar el rubio-… Espera Dattebayo… ¿dijo su departamento?—dijo con cara de no comprender

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? En algún lugar tengo que vivir—dijo el pelinegro con voz fingida de estar ofendido

-Disculpe, pero es que ningún maestro se había comportado así de amable con nosotros, de hecho a excepción de Iruka-sensei, el tercero y la familia que atiende el local de Ichiraku, todos los demás nos tratan como basura—lo decía Naruto mientras apretaba los puños

-Mi hermana esta traumatizada porque la maltratan y golpean cuando yo no estoy con ella, cuando nos enfermamos nadie quiere dejarnos entrar en el hospital o a cualquier consultorio médico—su voz cada vez se escuchaba más invadida con un tono oscuro

-El simple hecho de comprar comida o ropa es todo un logro-

-Sabe que mi hermana es muy inteligente, tanto así que a los cinco años encontró lo que sería el rastro de nuestra madre en la academia ninja, solo encontró la foto de una niña de cabello rojo sangre, el mismo tono que tiene ella en el cabello, como su cabello le llegaba a los pies, ella la quería imitar… pero… pero—la voz de Naruto se empezó a quebrar y tartamudear por la frustración y furia que sentía hablar por primera vez del tema con alguien

\- ¡ **PERO UN DESGRACIADO DE OJOS BLANCOS LE ROMPIO SU SUEÑO DE ACERCARSE DE ESA MANERA A LA QUE ELLA CREIA ERA NUESTRA MADRE**!, **le corto su cabello mientras ella le rogaba entre llanto que no lo hiciera** —al terminar ese relato los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de un color azul cielo a unos rojos llenos de furia, esto no tardo en desaparecer pero no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro que no sabía cómo reaccionar a la forma que se desarrolló la conversación

-Naruto, mírame—Le decía con voz calmada pero firme, mientras lo tomaba los hombros

-Sé que no ha sido fácil, y no es necesario que me cuetes más…-Mientras su maestro hablaba, Naruto no pudo dejar de notar que el ojo de su sensei cambiaban de un tono negro a uno rojo sangre adornado por un circulo con tres marcas-… Por que no creo poder reprimir las ganas de darles una golpiza a todos los habitantes de la aldea—

Si Naruto lo hubiera escuchado en cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría tomado como una mala broma, pero el tono serio sin rastro de la voz bromista de su maestro y ese ojo que le helaba la sangre lo convenció que no era mentira ni broma esa afirmación

-No… no se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero no por el hecho que me consideren un monstro… yo… **¡yo los quiero proteger!** —esa frase hizo que a ambos su furia pasara al olvido y a Naruto le saliera esa sonrisa llena de esperanza

Ya más calmados, se quedaron en la misma posición mientras reflexionaban lo ocurrido, Naruto sentía que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima y el pelinegro aparte de saber más sobre el pasado de sus alumnos, no pudo evitar que la frase de que sabían cómo era su madre le diera vueltas en su cabeza

-"Una niña de cabellos largos de color rojo sangre, solo conozco o mejor dicho conocí a alguien de esas características" – pensaba Obito –"Tengo mis dudas de que el tercero me haya dicho la verdad, ya no me creo que el ser un Uzumaki es solo por darles el apellido de un clan semi-extinto"

Los dos salieron de su letargo cuando escucharon el sollozo de una mujer a un lado de ellos

-Elyse, ¿porque lloras?—pregunto Obito con voz nerviosa

Ella no dijo nada, solo abraso a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía llorando

-Vine a ver por qué tanto escándalo, pero nunca me imaginé enterarme de algo tan triste—dijo ella entre sollozos

Obito solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de su alumno que estaba claramente incómodo con la muestra de afecto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el departamento de Obito, Estaba una Pelinegra de ojos rojos al borde del desmayo, tenia pocos minutos de estar despierta pero al superar el periodo de confusión inmediato al despertarse, se sintió incomoda por no poder moverse, al principio pensó que otra vez había sido sonámbula y se quedó dormida junto a su hermano, pero al enfocar mejor se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a una pelirosa todavía dormida

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmallarse y con toda la habilidad que había adquirido por ayudar a su hermano en las bromas, logro deshacerse del abraso de la pelirosa. La cual era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba

Con la cara más roja que un tomate se apoyó en un escritorio cercano a la cama para poder recuperar el aliento.

Más tranquila empezó a inspeccionar la superficie del escritorio, su vista se posó en una foto donde se veían a 3 niños y un adulto, a uno de los niños lo reconoció como su maestro, sus goggles lo delataban. A su lado estaba una niña con ojos y cabello cafés, con marcas en las mejillas color morado. Al otro extremo estaba un niño peliblanco con la mitad de la cara cubierta. Atrás de ellos estaba un rubio que debería ser su sensei con ojos azules.

Al terminar de ver la foto no pudo evitar que una duda creciente surgiera en su cabeza. habia tantas cosas en la foto que no comprendía, una de ellas era que el hombre de la foto le recordaba algo pero no sabía que era, la otra era que le inquietaba algo relacionado al niño de la foto que era su maestro , pero no sabía que era

Instintivamente toco la foto en el lugar donde estaba la cara del Jōnin rubio

\- veo que lo reconociste – le hablo alguien de tras de ella provocando que diera un pequeño salto

Al voltear a la fuente de la voz, vio a Sakura un poco adormilada que le señalaba a la persona de la foto

\- ¿a quién?—pregunto instintivamente la pelinegra

-¿Cómo que a quién?, al parecer Jōnin encargado del equipo del Obito-sensei era el cuarto Hokage—respondió mientras todavía estaba adormilada y rascándose los ojos

Hinata estaba claramente apenada y sonrojada por que no hizo la relación tan obvia a sus dudas con la imagen tallada en piedra que veía todos los días al salir a la calle y en ocasiones lo había pintado con colores chillones

-lo siento, es que como es una historia que no puedo quitarme de mi corazón, doy por hecho que todos lo relacionen al momento – Dijo Sakura un poco apenada por la reacción de si amiga

-Dis… Dis.. cul.. pa, no te entiendo de que hablas—lo pregunto tartamudeando, la pelinegra se consideraba que no era tonta, sabía que era un poco más inteligente que su hermano, pero en esa conversación definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada

Sakura se sonrojo por hablar para si misma en voz alta

-Es que el 10 de octubre hace Doce años murió el cuarto Hokage junto con muchos Shinobis para proteger a la aldea de un ataque, entre los muertos estaba mi padre, por ello siempre tengo muy presente la imagen del Cuarto Hokage – lo decía con una voz tranquila pero llena de tristeza, mientras sus orbes jade se llenaban de lagrimas

La pelinegra palideció casi de inmediato, empezaba a temblar cuando la empezó a ver extrañada la pelirosa, antes que esta última pudiera hablar Hinata empezó a caminar a la salida de la habitación

-Voy a buscar algo de comer— fue lo único que pudo decir sin detenerse en su huida

Sakura se quedó parada en su lugar sin comprender la actitud de su amiga

-"No puede ser, no puede ser, no lo sabía, si hace la relación de ese día y nosotros estamos perdidos"—era lo que pensaba de Hinata mientras entraba en pánico

Casi estaba corriendo por las escaleras para alejase se ese sitio, cuando al pasa junto a una ventana el sol le lastimo los ojos

-¡ **Mis goggles**!—grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara

Los miedos de Hinata entraron en conflicto parándola en seco, por un lado estaba el miedo de afrontar a su amiga o futura ex-amiga y en el otro estaba el miedo a que la gente viera sus ojos

Lo único que pudo razonar fue sentarse en un escalón y taparse la cara con las rodillas mientras lloraba por no saber que hacer

-Toma se te olvidaron—al escuchar la voz instintivamente levanto la mirada

Lo que vio fue a Sakura que le extendía la mano con sus lentes mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa

Con los ojos abiertos como platos tardo en recordar que esos lentes se los había regalado su sensei el dia anterior

-Gra.. Gra.. Gracias—fue lo único que pudo articular con un hilo de voz mientras se ponía sus lentes

-no hay de que, ¿pero tengo una duda?—lo decía mientras le sostenía las manos la pelirosa

-Cuuu… Cual.. es – le contesto la pelinegra demasiado apenada

-¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos?, ¡son Hermosos!—la pelinegra no supo como reaccionar a la afirmación

-Es que siempre me han despreciado y maltratado por ellos—lo dijo con un hilo de voz mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-No importa, pero lo que si me importa es que tengas miedo de hablar, no fue tu culpa que me entristeciera, así que no quiero que vuelvas a salir corriendo—la pelirosa lo decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Hinata solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras lloraba, Sakura solo podía deducir que esa actitud era de arrepentimiento por salir corriendo

-Vamos, deja de llorar—lo decía mientras la zarandeaba un poco—Vamos a buscar algo de comer

Al llegar a la cocina encontraron a Naruto apenado porque Elyse le intentaba dar de comer sin cobrarle, al verlas llegar junto al rubio Elyse los arrastro a una de las mesas desocupadas alegando que Obito podía pagar muy bien la comida de los tres. Esto no le hizo gracia al pelinegro que lloraba abiertamente mientras decía que no le alcanzaba con lo que ganaba lavando los platos.

Después de comer Obito estaba sentado junto a sus Genin en su forma de muerto en vida al ver la cuenta que tenía que pagar, las Kunoichis estaban divertidas viendo las reacciones de su sensei al hacer un berrinche como niño de 5 años de no querer pagar tanto, mientras sin que este se diera cuenta Elyse estaba de tras de el tronándose los nudillos con una aura encendida dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que el pelinegro pagara la cuenta.

Naruto a pesar de estar viendo que la nieta del dueño jalaba las mejillas de su maestro haciendo que este implorara piedad mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos como cascadas, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar aclarar una duda que le carcomía el alma

-Sensei … disculpe quería preguntar porque vive aquí, hasta yo se que los Uchiha tiene su propio distrito—esto hizo que Elyse dejara de maltratar la cara del pelinegro

Obito dejo caer la cara en la mesa mientras sus ojos giraban, al parecer estaba fuera de combate por un rato. Al ver esto Elyse se sonrojo y se ocupó un lugar vacío de la mesa

-Disculpa… espero que Obito no se enoje por contestar tu pregunta—lo dijo con voz apenada viendo como el pelinegro seguía sin reaccionar

-la razón por la cual no podía regresar a su casa del distrito Uchiha… - puso cara seria y se interrumpió al darse cuenta que iba a revelar algo que solo Obito tenía derecho a revelar, cambiando sus palabras—NO SE la razón por la cual no podía regresar a su casa del distrito Uchiha mucho antes del incidente con Itachi Uchiha, lo único que sé es que después de que fueran asesinado casi todo su clan, este estuvo vagando sin que nadie lo quisiera recibir, hasta que encontró trabajo con un sastre, ahí fue donde mi abuelo lo encontró—empezó el relato con voz triste

\- lo que sé, es que mi abuelo ya lo conocía por qué él es una buena persona—lo dijo mientras veía a un pelinegro que seguía fuera de combate – y ayudaba de vez en cuando a mi difunta abuela con las cosas del mercado sin pedir nada a cambio. Mi Abuelo es una persona muy especial y no habla con cualquier persona sin que esta demostrara ser de confianza—estas palabras confundieron a los Uzumaki, él había hablado con ellos el día pasado

\- Obito siendo como es, no se contuvo y le conto toda su historia cuando mi abuelo se lo pregunto—No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa al recordar esa faceta de la personalidad de su amigo

-Mi abuelo en cabio tardo varios días, visitando la tienda donde trabaja y dormía para convencerse de rentarle un departamento, al despejar sus dudas y traerlo aquí siguió demostrando ser toda una persona digna de confianza al ayudarnos en el restaurante e intentar que siempre tengamos una sonrisa en el rostro – le acaricio el pelo a al pelinegro mientras mostraba una sonrisa más cálida.

Discretamente el Uchiha esbozo una ligera sonrisa solo dándose cuenta Hinata

-Bueno me retiro, espero haber aclarado tu duda… díganle a ese tonto cuando despierte que por esta ocasión yo invito la comida – dijo Elyse mientras emprendía su camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Los Uzumaki empezaban a admirar a su maestro por el hecho de que todas las personas que el conocía lo recordaban con esa mima sonrisa cálida

El resto del día fueron risas para los Genin mientras ayudaban a su maestro en su trabajo del restaurante

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

los días siguientes fueron relativamente fáciles para los Genin, su entrenamiento básico empezaba pasando el medio día con las clases de manejo de chakra y Ninjutsus básicos por parte de Kurenai, ella escogió darles esas clases a pesar que era considerada una Genio en cuestión de Genjutsu por que no se atrevía a meter a los Genin en ellos para que aprendieran a defenderse, miedo que al parecer no tenía Obito por que los ponía en las más variadas ilusiones, algunas muy crueles y otras muy felices. Las clases de Taijutsu se habían pospuesto porque Gai tuvo que salir en una misión junto con sus propios Genin.

En palabras de Kurenai después de 5 días de entrenamiento, Sakura demostró tener un manejo de chakra que podría ser mucho mejor que el suyo si se le entrenaba adecuadamente, en cambio sus otros 2 discípulos no eran tan buenos, no comprendía porque no podían hacer los ejercicios más básicos como el trepar por los arboles con el uso de chakra o caminar por el agua, pero si podían manejar una gran cantidad de la misma para realizar los Kage Bunshin

Los tres Genin y su maestra practicaban en el patio de la casa de la Jōnin, los tres Genin insistieron después de saber su condición que no querían hacerla esforzar más de lo debido por lo que se adaptarían a entrenar en ese pequeño espacio.

Kurenai al principio se molestó alegando que no estaba enferma ni lisiada que podía desplazarse muy bien a cualquier campo de entrenamiento, pero al pensar a futuro se dio cuenta que cada vez le costaría más esfuerzo desplazarse a otros lugares, por lo que se resignó a quedarse en el patio de su casa

\- Chicos me tienen intrigada—Dijo Kurenai mientras tenía sus manos en la cintura – Pueden realizar un Jutsu que requiere mucho Chakra y una manipulación muy precisa pero ninguno de los dos pueden hacer los ejercicios básicos… - suspiro profundamente—vamos a comer, creo que ya terminaron conmigo hoy-

Sakura estaba terminando de hacer los ejercidos de estar parada sobre el agua con la ayuda de Chakra, Naruto estaba empeñado en no dejarse ganar por su compañera que ya llegaba más de una hora parada sobre el agua cosa que el no podía hacer por más de un minuto, Hinata estaba sentada junto a la pequeña alberca inflable que su sensei les dio para practicar el Ninjutsu

Kurenai no quería arriesgar a sus alumnos en la práctica de trepar por las paredes y estos se cayeran por su falta de manipulación de Chakra, así que empezó por la práctica en agua que al fallar solo los mojaría hasta las rodillas

Hinata estaba frustrada por no poder controlar su propio Chakra tan delicadamente como Sakura o su maestra, estaba empezando a nublarse su vista por las lágrimas que ella negaba dejar salir cuando algo llamo su atención. El aura azul que era uniforme en los pies de Sakura, en su Hermano solo lo era por pocos segundos, después empezaba a salta descontroladamente

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ver a través de lentes entintados pero instintivamente se quitó los lentes y se alegró de lo que vio sin el tinte rojo, por ello esbozando una gran sonrisa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las Kunoichis, haciendo que Sakura de la impresión de ver que Hinata se quitara sus lentes voluntaria mente, se mojara sus pies al caer al agua.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto la Maestra intrigada

-Hermano vuelve a realizar el ejercicio—ignoro la pregunta de su maestra mientras veía fijamente los pies de su Hermano

Kurenai se sentía con mucha curiosidad, pero se guardó sus dudas al ver los ojos de su alumna.

Anteriormente tuvo la oportunidad de ver sus ojos cuando se presunto con Hinata el primer día, Hinata al ver los ojos rojos de sus sensei le pregunto nerviosa si no la despreciaban por sus ojos rojos. La pregunta era extraña y cualquier otra persona se hubiera ofendido pero Kurenai demostrando una gran paciencia hacia sus alumnos le contesto que no y le pregunto el porqué de la pregunta. Hinata le mostro sus ojos rojos también. Kurenai entendió al instante a lo que se refería, no solo era el hecho de su color de ojos si no que la pupila a más de un metro de distancia no se veía

Cuando Hinata no podía dejar de prestarle al ejercicio de su Hermano, su sensei se dio cuenta que los ojos de su alumna, normalmente rojos bajaban de tonalidad gradualmente quedando de un rosa sutil y con una notoria pupila. Anotando mentalmente las preguntas que le haría a Obito, se fijó en lo que estaba viendo Hinata mientras le pedía que volviera a realizar el ejercicio a su hermano.

Al inicio durante los primeros segundos todo era normal, la capa fina de Chakra que se veía entre los pies de Naruto y el agua se veía constante pero después empezaba a ser muy descontrolado.

-Rojo… Es rojo…—es lo que decía entre dientes Hinata - repite el ejercicio

-Uno… Dos… Tres… - Empezó a contar

Kurenai ya claramente consternada por las palabras confusas de su alumna se acercó a la misma distancia que estaba Hinata de su hermano

En efecto, después de lo que parecía eran cinco segundos empezaba a parecer una sutil chispa roja de Chakra e inmediatamente después se empezaba a descontrolar el Chakra haciendo que después de unos 30 segundos se perdiera el control por completo

-Tienes razón Hinata—Dijo Kurenai mientras su alumna la veía con felicidad de empezar a entender la razón de su falta de control de Chakra

Hinata empezó a realizar el ejercicio de control de Chakra, mientras que Kurenai le avisaría si empezaban los mismos síntomas que en su hermano, mientras los 2 Genin restantes no comprendían muy bien de que hablaban

-Hinata, pasa lo mismo que con tu hermano, ¿sientes algo extraño antes de esa chispa?—preguntaba Kurenai

-No lo se, es algo muy sutil, pero no es del mismo punto siempre – contesto Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse mejor

-Es un dolor muy sutil—dijo con un poco de confusión – Pero ese dolor se mueve y desaparece en mis pies –

-¿Desaparece al mismo tiempo que empieza a variar tu Chakra?—pregunto Kurenai para ver si estaba relacionadas las dos situaciones

-si—contesto mientras se concentraba mas – Voy a intentar hacer algo

El intento de Hinata consistía en que cada vez que sentía ese dolor lo visualizaba como una pequeña perla y la expulsaba de su cuerpo antes de que llegara donde estaba la mayor concentración de Chakra que en ese momento eran sus pies

-Hinata esta funcionando, ya pasante la marca de 2 minutos –se veía a Kurenai claramente feliz por su alumna

\- Solo que es muy difícil concentrarse en los Chakras al mismo tiempo – decía Hinata mientras salía del agua

-¿los Chakras?—Pregunto con mucha confusión Sakura mientras Naruto veía muy serio a su hermana

-Sakura necesito hablar a solas con tus compañeros, pasar a mi departamento para descansar, agarra una toalla para secarte y puedes dejar tus zapatos sobre el calentador para que se sequen – dijo Kurenai con una voz muy seria, Sakura quiso reclamar pero al ver las caras de los hermanos comprendió que era sobre el secreto de ellos

-"me siento excluida, al parecer soy la única que no lo sabe"—pensó Sakura mientras entraba al departamento

-por lo que veo, su inquilino les está jugando una broma muy pesada, tanto que les puede costar la vida—dijo Kurenai mientras veía a los hermanos – saben que si no pueden superar este inconveniente voy a dar una recomendación al tercero de que no realicen ninguna misión más arriba de un grado D –Naruto intento protestar pero su hermana lo detuvo, ella estaba consiente que si no lo lograban serian inútiles en el campo de batalla poniendo en peligro a Sakura y a su maestro

-Vamos a superar esto, lo haremos para cumplir nuestra meta—fue lo que dijo Hinata, por primera vez sonó como su hermano, llena de determinación mientras que el rubio solo movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación y apoyo

-Veo que si están determinados, voy a platicar con Obito por lo que no creo que los pueda entrenar hoy, pueden quedarse aquí a entrenar más si lo desean pero no se excedan ya que mañana es su primer entrenamiento con su sensei Gai por lo que les recomiendo descansar bien esta noche – decía con resignación en sus palabras

Kurenai como todas los días pasados les ofreció comida pero a diferencia de los días anteriores los Genin fueron los que se quedaron y su sensei fue la que se retiró a encontrarse con Obito

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya me canse Dattebayo – grito mientras estaba sobre el suelo

En esas horas después de encontrar la razón de su torpeza en el Ninjutsu habían progresado bastante, ya lograban quedarse parados el mismo periodo de tiempo que Sakura, a Naruto le costó más trabajo entender lo que le decía su hermana, pero una vez que sintió la sensación del segundo Chakra logro entender lo que tenía que hacer y progreso mucho. Ninguno de los 2 lograba alcanzar el nivel de control de Sakura pero era bastante bueno que pudieran quedarse parados mas de un minuto sobre el agua

-¡ **Ya sé que voy a hacer!** – Se levantó y antes que alguna de las dos Kunoichis lo pudiera detener empezó a correr a una de las paredes del edificio de departamentos de 10 pisos

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, estaba corriendo por la pared intentando llegar a la cima, palideció y por poco se desmalla varias verses al notar que Naruto no podía detener todas las chispas de Chakra haciendo que trastabillara varias veces, pero demostrando su determinación logro llegar a la cima del edificio sin problemas

-¡ **Shānnarō**! – Grito Sakura al golpear la cabeza del rubio con bastante fuerza.

Sakura al ver que Naruto corría por las paredes palideció por la recomendación de su maestra que en ellos ese ejercicio era muy peligroso y podía ser fatal si les fallaba el Chakra en los pisos superiores. Por lo que salió corriendo tras de el

-¡Duele!... ¡Duele!... Sakura-chan porque me golpeas – Decía entre sollozos mientras rodaba de dolor en la azotea del edificio

-¡ **Shānnarō**! No pensaste que nos… - corrigió Sakura después de pensarlo un segundo, su orgullo todavía no le dejaba decir esas palabras— …que se preocuparía tu hermana al ver que hacías semejante idiotez

A Naruto se le cayó el alma al ver diez pisos más abajo a su hermana de rodillas llorando viendo hacia el techo

-Comprendo – dijo en un susurro

-¿Crees poder bajar de la misma forma?—pregunto la pelirosa

-Si—contesto ya empezando el descenso, Sakura solo suspiro y lo siguió

Al llegar hasta abajo Sakura seguía furiosa pero se le paso al ver a su compañera

Hinata estaba desprendiendo un aura asesina, su cabello se empezaba a levantar y en sus ojos se veía a través de sus anteojos un brillo rojizo. Sakura se asustó al pensar que Hinata había mal interpretado el golpe que le dio a Naruto. No pudo explicarse, en menos de un parpadeo estaba a dos pasos de ella y Naruto, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Paso lo que para Sakura fue una eternidad pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba junto a ella, Tardo unos segundos en identificar que su compañero estaba haciendo una parábola perfecta fuera del patio de los departamentos cayendo en un pequeño bosque al otro lado de la reja

-Sakura-san que te parece si caminamos un rato – lo decía Hinata con su voz dulce y tímida

-Heeee.. si … pero tu hermano – Sakura no podía poner en orden sus ideas, todavía le costaba entender los cambios de humos de su compañera

-No te preocupes por el… **si sigue vivo nos alcanzara—** Pero en esta ocasión se notaba un dejo de enojo y desinterés en su voz

Sakura solo pudo reír entre dientes y siguió a Hinata que ya estaba en la puerta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaron varios minutos sin rumbo fijo, las Kunoichis platicaban de cosas sin importancia, ropa, chicos, regalos, chicos, entrenamientos, chicos, animales, Sasuke, comidas, dulces.

Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda al platicar sobre hechos cotidianos y encontrarse que por muy cotidiano lo considerara, ella no lo había experimentado

-¿Qué te parasen los baños públicos?—pregunto buscando algún tema en que platicar

-eto, eto, nunca he ido a un lugar como ese—dijo Hinata sonrojándose —No me gusta estar sola junto a muchas personas y el tercero me ha dicho que ya no puedo estar en ese tipo de sitios junto a mi Onii-chan—

-¿Cómo que no has entrado a unos baños públicos?—dijo Sakura con un poco impresionada- … pero podía ser una buen oportunidad de que hagas algo nuevo… vamos a ir—lo dijo con una sonrisa sombría y llena de malicia

-no puedo… no trajimos nada para el baño y… y… no creo que me dejen entrar…y… - Sakura no la dejo terminar al jalarla para buscar unos baños públicos

Para desgracia de Hinata, Sakura compro los jabones y demás cosas que necesitaban y la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema al no reconocerla por su reciente cambio de look

No supo en qué momento se quedó desnuda solo tapándose la parte delantera de su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla mientras Sakura mostraba su cuerpo sin ninguna inhibición

Se le hiso extraño el camino hacia la gran tina de agua calienta, no podía ver bien a su alrededor por que no se atrevió a quitarse los lentes y ya estaban empañados por el vapor, pero escuchaba a personas hablando despreocupadamente y a niñas jugando en las tinas

Al entrar en una tina de agua caliente se sumergió hasta el cuello no sin antes dejar su toalla en un sitio seco por recomendación de Sakura

-Lo siento Hinata no creo que sea conveniente entrar con todo y toalla porque no pudo comprar más—lo decía mientras tenía un aura depresiva alrededor por tener poco dinero

Hinata se sentía sumamente apenada, nunca había tenido un sonrojo tan alto, pero con el paso de los minutos se empezó a relajar al sentirse rodeada de personas pero sin que la rechazara nadie, era nuevo para ella, pensaba que era la ropa la que hacia ese efecto los últimos días, pero en esa situación no tenía nada encima y nadie le prestaba atención, empezó a perder un poco de ese peso que tenía llevando durante años y empezó a hablar con más naturalidad a Sakura

-Hinata ven, ayúdame a lavarme mi cabello y después yo te ayudo con el tuyo—Dijo Sakura mientras salía de la tina

Hinata contagiada con un poco de la confianza que tenia Sakura sobre su propia cuerpo la acompaño sin ninguna inhibición y sin intentar cubrirse

Sakura mientras Hinata estaba a su espalda, vio algo muy extraño a través del espejo que tenía a un lado, en el estómago de su amiga se veían algunas marcar extrañas casi invisibles si no se prestaba atención pero una vez notándolas eran muy contrastantes con el color de piel que tenían como fondo, al principio pensó que era algún reflejo o suciedad en el espejo pero al voltearse y quedar a propósito enfrente del estómago de su amiga se dio cuenta que si estaba esa marca sobre ella y era un sello muy complejo.

Sakura no quiso mencionar nada en ese momento y dejo que su amiga terminara su baño en paz

-¿Qué te pareció la experiencia?—comento Sakura mientras caminaban en dirección a sus respectivas casas

-Muy vergonzosa—Se ruborizo como tomate y agachando la cabeza – pero muy informativa

-no quiero ser impertinente, pero que son esas marcas en tu estomago—Hinata ensombreció la mirada con la pregunta

-Nada – contesto tajante mente—son marcas que tengo desde el primer día de mi vida así que no les des importancia—

-entonces que me estabas platicando de Sasuke Uchiha – con voz dulce de nuevo Hinata intento cambiar de tema, Sakura entendió que no tenía que entrar en ese tema y le siguió el juego

Tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la casa de Hinata, por insistencia de Sakura que quería acompañarla hasta su casa, en ella encontraron a Naruto que estaba preocupado por que no encontraba a su hermana casi a punto de ir con el tercer Hokage a suplicarle que los AMBUS le ayudaran a buscarla.

Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros dejándolos en su casa después de convencer a Naruto que no era necesario que la acompañara a su casa y era mejor que se disculpara con Hinata por espantarla en la tarde

Sakura se dirigió a su casa a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, tenía que dibujar el sello que le vio a Hinata antes que lo olvidara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muy temprano por la mañana se estaban acercando tres Genin al campo de entrenamiento número quince

Naruto y Sakura estaban realizando apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo pensaban que se tardaría su sensei en llegar, él fue muy contundente en dejarles claro que los quería ver antes de llevarlos y presentarlos a su maestro de Taijutsu

-Entonces Sakura-chan, si gano nos invitaras a mí y mi hermana todo el ramen que podamos comer en Ichiraku—dijo un rubio casi gritando

-¿Crees que tengo el dinero suficiente para ello?, los he visto comer y no creo tener tanto ahorrado… -Se quedó pensando la pelirosa y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro—¡Esta bien pero esta es mi apuesta!—grito sobresaltando a la pelinegra y rubio

-Si ganas yo les invito todo el ramen que puedan comer pero si yo gano me conseguirás una cita con Sasuke Uchiha—Al rubio le apareció un tic en la Ceja

A Naruto ya no le pesaba tanto esas palabras ya que con ayuda de su hermana al decirle

"que nadie podía hacer que una persona amada lo corresponda de la misma manera si ella no quiere y es mejor darle su espacio".

A Naruto le tomo de improviso la forma tan tajante de ella de decirlo, Al parecer Hinata ya estaba cansada del aura depresiva de Naruto y alegando que con ella era suficiente para acarrear ese tipo de aura todos los días

También ayudaba que Sakura por recomendación de Hinata le dejara claros sus sentimientos en cuanto que solo lo veía como amigo pero que no creía que lo viera como algo más, las palabras destrozaron al rubio pero agradeció la sinceridad y contestando con una sonrisa tan cálida que derretiría el más frio hielo, que seguiría intentando hasta pasar esa barrera llamada Sasuke, ganándose un vuelo por el golpe de una sonrojada pelirosa

-Quien crees que soy, la doctora Corazón Dattebayo –y empezaron a discutir el rubio y la pelirosa

-Yo apuesto a que ya llego—hablo Hinata pero los otros dos por estar discutiendo no prestaron atención antes de aceptar la apuesta

-GANE—Dijo Hinata tímidamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan, después de unos minutos de estar caminando

En efecto a unos 50 metros se veía una pequeña silueta de alguien durmiendo junto al rio

Naruto no podía contener lo enojado que estaba por perder a manos de su hermana, estaba haciendo una rabieta cuando una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara he impidió que su hermana despertara a su maestro

-Onee-chan, ayúdame a hacer aquel Jutsu—Hinata no comprendía de lo que hablaba su hermano

-Ya sabes cual, el Jutsu de agua—Hinata palideció de inmediato al recordar cual era

-No recuerda que paso la última vez—Contesto espantada

-Pero la última vez no sabíamos que esperar, hoy vamos a ocupar menos chakra, además me lo debes por hacer trampa – lo decía le rubio

Sakura no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero se estaba riendo de como Hinata cedía después de ver unos ojos de "borrego tierno" por porte de su hermano.

- **Suiton, Mizurapa** (Elemento agua, Fuerte oleaje)—gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo y una fuerte hola se forma detrás de ellos proveniente del rio, no pudieron controlar la fuerza del agua y fueron arrastrados junto al campamento y su maestro

Obito como pudo salió sobresaltado del mojado saco de dormir que lo aprisionaba, no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo veía como una gran cantidad de agua regresaba al rio para seguir su cauce natural, por instinto reacciono y tomo unos pies que pasaban junto a él arrastrados por el agua, al levantarlos de los tobillos se sorprendió al ver que tenían en cada mano a uno de los Gemelos Uzumaki, mientras tanto Sakura estaba sobre uno de los postes de entrenamiento riendo por lo mal que les había salido la broma

Obito tardo varios segundos en comprender que esta era una de las bromas de los gemelos, pero no sabía si estar enojado o reírse por lo patéticos que se veían de cabeza, sostenidos solo de sus tobillos, mojados, enlodados, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad después de haber estado en esa corriente de agua

Cuando el rio regreso a su tranquilo cauce normal y Obito estando sobre el pasto majado. Vio con su único ojo con furia a los gemelos que todavía estaba sosteniendo, para tranquilizar su enojo lanzo al rubio al rio, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando un destino idéntico pero lo que sintió fue como ponían con delicadeza sus pies en el suelo

-¿Por que hizo eso Dattebayo?—Se quejó el rubio mientras salían del rio

-Da gracias que no desperté lanzando Kunais con pergaminos explosivos—Sentencio con voz fría el pelinegro—después me tienen que explicar que es lo que sucedió—los tres Genin sudaron frio al ver la expresión de su maestro

Entre quejas y risas empezaron su caminata a otro campo de entrenamiento donde los esperaba Maito Gai

-Los cite aquí para hablar algo de suma importancia, No importa que tanto admiren a un ninja, ni cuanto quieran seguir sus pasos no se tienen que convertir en ellos para superarlos—lo decía Obito mientras los veía con una expresión que los Genin no comprendían y más preocupante era que Kurenai les había hecho una recomendación similar

Las palabras de sus maestros tomaron sentido cuando vieron a su maestro y nuevo compañero, apareciendo una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas

-Hola, Soy Maito Gai la bestia Verde de Konoha, y veo que ustedes tiene el fuego de la juventud—Lo decía Gai mientras tomaba lo que él creía que era una pose genial –Lee ven a presentarte-

-Hola soy Rock Lee—Lo decía un a Genin siendo la copia la carbón de su maestro y no mucho mas grande que ellos

Maito Gai mando a correr durante 3 horas a Lee alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, no sin antes Lee se presentara efusivamente a una pelirosa que se sentía incomoda con tanta atención de su parte

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana paso muy rápido y los Gemelos presentaron una gran afinidad hacia el Taijutsu, Naruto aprendía sintiendo las posiciones y una vez teniendo la correcta lo podía repetir infinidad de veces sin volverse a equivocar, mientras que Hinata podía imitarlas solo con verlas, por lo que los dos hicieron grandes avances. mientras su maestro le enseñaba a uno el otro aprendía las poses.

Más trabajo resulto ser Sakura, no tenía las habilidades innatas de sus compañeros pero no le impidió dar poses decentes al final del entrenamiento básico

También tenían que reconocer que Gai era un excelente maestro en Taijutsu, por que solo con ver como se comportaban los Genin podía adaptarse y mostrarle cual estilo de enseñanza se adaptaba más a ellos

-chicos, descansen un poco que vamos a empezar el entrenamiento de combate—lo decía mientras veía el sol y los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento

-Ya no deben de tardar en llegar- en ese momento a la lejanía se veían dos siluetas que se acercaban

-Ellos son mis otros dos alumnos, Neji Hyūga y Tenten—los presento una vez que los tuvo cerca

Neji era un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Lleva la frente vendada y rodeada con una cinta negra y su Banda, de color negro, sus ojos de color perla. Vestía una chaqueta beige, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos; además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura.

Tenten tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos Chongos estilo chino. Lleva una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros junto con su banda Azul en la frente

-Neji necesito que me ayudes con el entrenamiento de estos tres Genin, tienes mejor control de tu fuerza que Lee—le pidió Gai, mientras que Neji estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero no se negó

-Hinata, tu ceras la primera, quiero ver como aprendiste las poses – en ese momento Neji se colocó en posición de combate, con una expresión muy seria

-Hola, soy Hinata Uzumaki—se presentó al castaño pero el no le respondió el saludo, al ver esto Hinata solo se puso en pose de pelea

-Empiecen—dijo Gai fungiendo como réferi

Inmediatamente después de empezar, la expresión de Neji cambio a una llena de maldad y sedienta de sangre.

- **¡NEJI, NO!—** Grito Gai al ver el cambio de su alumno, pero era demasiado tarde para que Gai lograra intervenir

\- **Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)— fue lo único que dijo Neji, al acercarse lo suficiente Hinata

Gai se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero él sabía que no podía detener como si nada la técnica de su alumno y tampoco se atrevía a herirlo por lo que solo pudo jalar de la chamarra a Hinata antes que se adentrara más en la técnica. Actuó rápido pero no lo suficientemente rápido, en menos de dos segundos Gai escucho el inconfundible sonido de huesos romperse

Sakura, Lee, Tenten no podían dar crédito de lo que veían, mientras tanto Naruto estaba furioso, sino fuera por la rápida intervención de Sakura que lo sostenía con toda la fuerza que disponía, él se hubiera lanzado a atacar a Neji

- **Que te pasa desgraciado, esto es un entrenamiento y mi hermana no es tan experimentada como tu** \- Gritaba mientras Sakura lo sostenía con dificultad y viendo como destellos rojos aparecían en los ojos de Naruto

\- todos nacen con un destino que no se puede cambiar—Contesto Neji de forma arrogante y orgullosa – los que nacen para ser débiles nunca cambiaran ese hecho, es patético su esfuerzo en intenta superarme, y es una lástima que mi padre haya muerto para salvar a alguien que nunca será más que basura – lo dijo con ojos llenos de furia viendo a Hinata, mientras se alejaba del lugar

Naruto estaba furioso por las palabras de Neji y muy en su interior confundido que solo culpara a su hermana por la muerte de su padre, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo para que le aclarara esa duda

-espera Naruto, no es tiempo de peleas sin sentido, lo primero es llevar al Hospital a Hinata—lo decía Sakura mientras todavía sostenía al rubio para que no se fuera y sangrando del labio de lo fuerte que lo mordía para contener su furia

-estoy de acuerdo—hablo por primera vez el Jōnin desde que termino el incidente, mientras todavía sostenía a Hinata inconsciente en brazos.

Gai estaba seguro que Hinata tenía los dos brazos y las dos piernas ratos junto con varias costillas, por lo que no dudo ni un momento en llevarla al hospital. Ordeno a Tenten y Lee que fueran a buscar a Obito, Sakura le menciona que debería estar en el "restaurante de Sakura". El viaje al hospital para Naruto fue eterno

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito al escuchar la noticia por voz de los Genin de Gai salió a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital donde llevaron a Hinata

-"Idiota… Idiota… Idiota… Idiota… Como pude ser tan ciego, esto es lo que el tercero me intento advertir ayer"—se repetía el pelinegro mientras saltaba en los techos de las casa y edificios

La tarde del día anterior

Obito y Kurenai se encontraban frente al tercer Hokage mientras él los veía con dureza y aparentemente reflexionando sobre lo que preguntaba su futura nuera

\- ¿Por qué deja que la gente se comporten así con esos niños? , ¿que caso tiene no revelar información si la gente los desprecia por igual? – fueron las preguntas que hiso la Konoichi con los ojos vidriosos por la empatía que le generaban los niños, también podría ser una de las facetas del embarazo que hacían que se sitiera lo suficientemente triste como para hablarle así al Hokage y futuro suegro.

-¿Qué tan comprometidos están con los niños?—pregunto serio sin despegar la mirada de los Shinobis que estaban parados frente a su escritorio—lo pregunto porque Obito es su segunda junta conmigo para hablar del tema y estoy seguro que no se había puesto a pensar en esas preguntas – el pelinegro solo apretó los dientes en señal de disgusto y aparto la mirada

\- por mi parte lo daré todo para protegerlos—Contesto seria la pelinegra - el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlos me he dado cuenta que son excelentes personas, mejores que muchas personas que conozco y sé que pueden ser mejores si hay alguien guiándolos y cuidándolos -

\- Yo se lo debo a mi maestro – Obito hablo entre dientes lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran y entendieran pero provocando que se escuchara un siseo extraño.

\- ¿ **Cómo lo supiste**? – Grito el Hokage más sorprendido que molesto – he intentado por todos los medios estos años que nadie se entere, esto es malo—

-Hace unos días me entere que Hinata a los cinco años encontró una foto de una niña de la que creyó es su madre y yo estoy convencido que si era ella, solo conozco a una persona que concuerda con la descripción y era la difunta esposa de mi sensei—contesto Obito evitando un poco su enojo al comprobar con la reacción del Hokage que estaba en lo correcto

-¿Quién era tu maestro y porque tienes que protegerlos para pagar tu deuda? – Kurenai pregunto al aire sin entender la reacción de ambos

El tercero suspiro profundamente mientras se volvía a acomodar en su silla

\- Kurenai, todas tus preguntas tiene un origen en común—empezó a hablar el tercero con una voz calmada y melodiosa, llena de tristeza - la historia que les voy a contar no tiene que saberla nadie más, en especial sus Genin –

-De todos es sabido que hace doce años el cuarto murió junto a muchos Shinobis y civiles para defender a la aldea del Kiubi sellándolo en dos mitades en un par de huérfanos que rescato de entre los escombros - el tercero tenía una mirada distante

\- Lo que nadie sabe es que esos niños tiene una gran probabilidad de ser hijos del cuarto, ya que su esposa estaba dando a luz esa noche—Kurenai no podía creer que pudiera pasar el embarazo de alguien desapercibido, ella lo había intentado y no paso más de un mes en ser descubierta

\- jejejeje, mi niña, - Contesto el tercero a la pregunta nunca hecha por la Kunoichi -recuerda que estás hablando del Yondaime también llamado el rayo amarillo, tenía muchas formas de ocultar que su esposa estaba en cinta, de hecho solo tres personas lo sabían en toda la aldea-

\- El hecho que fuera tan hermético el asunto es que ella era el anterior Jinchuriki del Kyūbi y durante el parto el sello se debilita y puede escapar por cuenta propia o con la ayuda de algún desquiciado que quiera al Biju suelto, por ello del secreto del embarazo – termino el tercero antes de que se malinterpretara la situación

\- Kushina la esposa del cuarto tenía varios años de conocer y ser muy buena amiga de la esposa del actual líder del clan Hyūga. Era la única persona de su clan que conocía lo importante del día 10 de Octubre, por lo que hizo lo imposible por quedarse en la aldea mientras gran parte del clan se dirigía a una visita diplomática de varias semanas—Óbito se veía claramente con una expresión de enojo o frustración, su cuerpo está temblando por la cantidad de fuerza ocupada en cerrar la mandíbula y los puños

-"por mi culpa esa mujer murió"—pensaba Obito, muy enojado consigo mismo – "si no me hubiera escapado del hospital después del secuestro y rescate de mi compañera, si no la hubiera encontrado de camino a ver a mi maestro, si no le hubiera presentado a Kushina-"

\- la Hyūga junto con el cuarto serían los encargados de asistir en las labores del parto de Kushina, en un lugar secreto en las afueras de la aldea – el tercero lo decía de una forma que daba a entender que se arrepentía de ese plan - yo por mi parte me quedaría en la aldea para cubrir su desaparición durante la noche - El tercero no pudo seguir hablando, era evidente para los demás que le era muy difícil contar lo que sabía de la muerte de su sucesor

-al liberarse el Kiubi me dirigí a toda velocidad donde sabía que se encontraban todos, pero llegue muy tarde, no conozco las circunstancias por las cuales a Kushina y al Cuarto los atravesaron las garras del Biju, y tampoco porque no quedaba rastros de la Hyūga a excepción de trozos de sus ropas quemadas y ensangrentadas - el tercero se levantó y empezó a caminar para perder un poco de la tensión que lo aprisionaba

\- mi llegada a la aldea con los niños fue muy problemática por culpa de Danzō Shimura, el siempre ha tenido ideas muy radicales sobre la protección de la aldea, solo hay que recordar que el fundo la rama militar oculta llamada RAIZ y al parecer al ver a los dos huérfanos los vio como armas a futuro, cosa que yo no quería para el legado del cuarto—El tercero se veía claramente molesto por recordarlo

\- tuve que ocupar todo mi poder de Hokage para evitar que Danzō se hiciera de la tutela de los niños, al verse derrotado por los términos legales realizo una campaña de pánico para que la aldea desterrara a los niños y así hacerse de ellos, por eso promulgue el tabú de los Uzumaki – lo decía con una sonrisa fingida que solo reflejaba tristeza

-Desgraciadamente el tabú que debería ser una protección al legado del cuarto solo se ha ocupado para darles sufrimientos – lo decía mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar el tercero con una voz apagada

-Eso no explica porque no levantar el tabú, porque seguir torturándolos – pregunto Kurenai todavía intentando asimilar la reciente información

-Es que el tabú de manera directo o indirecta los sigue protegiendo – lo dijo el tercero mientras entrelazaba sus dedos enfrente de su cara

-No te has preguntado que paso con Haishi Hyūga cuando se enteró lo que le paso a su esposa—Kurenai mostro una cara de interrogación demostrando que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar la información

\- Como te imaginaras fue un caos, muchos de los integrantes de su clan que se quedaron en la aldea perecieron en el ataque, él era una persona de ideas muy marcadas y autoritario pero a la vez justo y bondadoso pero todo cambio a un afán de conseguir una justicia distorsionada en contra de todo lo relacionado a los Hokage y en especial al legado del cuarto—el tercero cerró los ojos tomando valor para continuar el relato

-al igual que el Yondaime también Haishi tenía un secreto que ocultar a toda la aldea, solo la rama principal de su clan sabía que su esposa está esperando a su primogénito – con estas palabras Óbito demostró duda, otra emoción aparte de la furia contenida que había demostrado hasta ese momento

\- no logre averiguar si alguien tenía un aproximado de cuantos meses tenia de embarazo pero yo que fui una de las últimas personas en verla con vida diría que no tenía más de tres meses, no creo que exista la posibilidad de que sobreviviera la criatura – divagó un poco en voz alta el tercero, pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas atentamente por una pelinegra

-pero no ha contestado por qué cree que el tabú sigue protegiéndolos—Kurenai estaba en la idea de convencer al tercero de levantar el tabú

\- es que gracias a que no pueden hablar específicamente del Biju sus planes muy pocas veces llegan a lo físico, solo una vez intentaron, lo que yo supongo fue un plan conjunto entre… Haishi… y Danzo—el tercero termino la frase con dificultad, se debatía el hecho si podía compartir una idea que no tenía fundamento alguno

\- cuando los gemelos tenían cinco años alguien los intento secuestrar, lo extraño fue que los AMBUS que los debían cuidar fueron asesinados todos al mismo tiempo… es mi teoría pero creo que fueron los AMBUS de la facción militar RAIZ, solo ellos podían acercarse lo suficiente a los demás AMBUS sin levantar sospecha – Otra vez el tercero empezó a divagar

\- la ruta de escape de los secuestradores pasaba por los territorios de la mansión Hyūga, que extrañamente no tenía ningún tipo de seguridad esa noche – El tercero endureció la mirada con destellos de furia al recordar el incidente

\- Solo fue gracias a dos circunstancias que los secuestradores no lograron su cometido, la primera que el Naruto de 5 años logro superar con dificultad a sus captores y me dio aviso de que se llevaron a su hermana – se detuvo un poco en su relato al recordar como un niño rubio irrumpió en su oficina al borde del llanto diciendo que alguien se había llevado a su hermana

\- la segunda era Hizashi Hyūga el hermano gemelo de Haishi, el era muy rebelde en cuanto a seguir las ordenes de su hermano o simplemente le pareció extraño que no hubiera seguridad en la mansión principal así que se encontraba vigilando las inmediaciones de la mansión cuando se topó con los secuestradores, al único que ataco y mato fue al que llevaba a una inconsciente Uzumaki – otra vez el tercero volvió a interrumpir su relato pero esta vez para culparse por el hecho de no haber actuado más deprisa

\- mis AMBUS llegaron minutos después, logrando capturar solo a uno de los secuestradores, revelándonos que seguían con el plan de muchas años atrás de llevar a Kumogakure a cualquier descendiente del clan Uzumaki de preferencia si era una mujer o niña – Kurenai se horrorizo al entender el contexto de esa revelación

—claro está que alguien omitió comentarles lo que toda la aldea sabia, que ellos eran huérfanos y se les dio el nombre de Uzumaki para evitar que el clan muriera – el tercero no pudo dejar de sentir lastima de su propia mentira

\- Por desgracia el ninja muerto a manos de Hizashi resulto ser Jefe Ninja de Kumogakure que era el enviado diplomático para realizar un tratado de paz… que irónico – el Hokage forzó una sonrisa con ese cometario

-los ninjas que lograron escapar dieron a conocer que el que mato al ninja fue Haishi Hyūga. Kumogakure pidió la muerte de este y su cuerpo como señal de paz, talvez los confundieron ya que son gemelos o Kumogakure no quería quedarse con las manos vacías y el Byakugan Hyūga era una tentadora recompensa, Haishi acepto la culpa de su hermano pero el día de la ceremonia Hizashi dejo inconsciente a su hermano y ocupo su lugar. Siendo él, el cuerpo enviado a Kumogakure – el Hokage se sentía frustrado de que no pudo evitar ese incidente

-el ya devastado Haishi Hyūga por las tragedias que cargaba en su conciencia y como si se tratara de una maldición ese mismo año murió su segunda esposa al dar a luz a su primogénita Hanabi Hyūga, hecho que lo llevara a pensar que todas sus desgracias están ligados a los Uzumaki – la cara del tercero reflejaba tristeza al recordar todos esos años

-Sé que Hizashi tuvo un hijo llamado Neji que pertenece a la rama secundaria, solo espero que el profundo odio y desesperación no influya demasiado en él y en su prima - termino su relato el Hokage

Al terminar de escuchar el relato Kurenai estuvo un rato reflexionando sobre lo escuchado, no seguía muy convencida del tabú hacia lo relacionado a los Uzumaki, pero era un hecho que si ya habían llegado a los doce años de edad con ello y no eran malas personas, ella se encargaría que no los afectara más en su vida futura. también recordaba como los niños le comentaban que habían tenidos ya varios accidentes que los mandaron al hospital durante varias semanas a cada uno, y solo se acentuaban más los miedos del Hokage en ella al pensar si esos incidentes están relacionados a Danzō y Haishi

El resto de la tarde se fue en las explicaciones de como avanzaba el entrenamiento especial de los Genin, como su inquilino les jugaba malos tratos en el uso del Chakra y como en una forma ingeniosa Hinata había encontrado la solución, lo que llevo a Kurenai a mencionar los ojos de la niña y las similitudes a cierto **Kekkei Genkai** que los dejo con más dudas que respuestas.

Extrañamente Óbito estuvo muy callado durante toda la junta con una cara de estar reflexionando lo aprendido esa tarde, mostrando una faceta sombría que casi nadie conocía

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se despertó en un cuarto del Hospital esa misma tarde, se sorprendió ver a su hermano llorando y diciéndole que no lo volviera a espantar de esa forma nunca más, junto a él estaba Sakura, Obito, Kurenai y Gai.

El médico que la atendió le dio el alta alegando que no necesitaba a un sano ocupando la cama de algún otro paciente. Para Obito y Kurenai era obvio que esa persona se había dado cuenta de quienes eran los niños y quería deshacerse de ellos, pero tampoco encontraba razones para contradecir al medico.

Varias horas antes, justo después de que Obito llegara corriendo y se encontrara en los pasillos a Kurenai en una revisión pediátrica de rutina, revisaron meticulosamente las radiografías que le tomaron a Hinata las cuales mostraban que su hueso estaba sano, en opinión del médico podía ver que en efecto ese hueso se había fracturado pero llevaba varios meses de haber sanado

Óbito dejo que toda la explicación del comportamiento del Hyūga fuera dada por Kurenai quien fue muy hábil con las palabras para no deprimir más de lo necesario a la niña y enfocándose en solo relatar lo relacionado con Neji y su padre omitiendo deducciones y verdades que no tenían que ver con la historia

Al terminar el relato Hinata estaba muy triste al saber lo que le paso a su salvador, nadie le dijo quién era ni que le paso con él. Lo primero que recuerda es despertar 2 días después en el hospital junto a Naruto; odiaba ese cuarto especialmente habilitado para ellos junto a la morgue, era muy diferente al que se encontraba en ese instante; Su hermano estaba muy asustado pero agradecido que estuviera bien, pero nadie le quiso decir cómo fue rescatada

Dos lagrimas se abrían paso por las mejillas de la Uzumaki, estaba acostumbrada a ser odiada por todos y a recibir "Accidentalmente" algún percance que la llevara a ella o su hermano varios días al hospital pero extrañamente se sentía muy mal por Neji y tenía que encontrar la manera de reparar el gran daño que le había ocasionado aunque le costara toda su vida en encontrar como

\- Gai-sensei… me podría hablar más sobre Neji Hyūga – hablo Hinata con un susurro casi inaudible sin levantar la mirada, lo que hizo que Gai cambiara su expresión seria que tenía desde que llego al hospital a una más tranquila al comprender a que quería llegar su alumna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **shiro5580 :** Agradezco que te guste mi Historia, aclarando tu duda, si van a haber parejas, todavía estoy debatiéndome entre tres posibles candidatas y claro esta que una es Sakura , tengo que aclarar que no pienso convertirlo en un Harem por lo que llegado el momento puede que hasta haga una pequeña encuesta de con quién quieren emparejara a Naruto si la historia lo permite

Ya saben cualquier Review es bien recibido

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-08-25 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	4. Mentiras

Capitulo 4 Empiezan las misiones y las mentiras

La rutina diaria de los Genin cambio un poco después del incidente de Hinata con Neji Hyūga, su día empezaba a las cinco de la mañana teniendo que asistir al mismo régimen de entrenamientos que Rock lee recibía

Mientras el pelinegro realizaba su rutina de calentamiento "basico" que consistía en una serie de ejercicios llevados al extremo, 2000 flexiones, 3000 sentadillas, 1000 lagartijas en puños, 1000 lagartijas con solo los pulgares y cualquier otro reto tonto que se le ocurriera a él y a su maestro, para terminar corriendo por 2 horas alrededor de los campos de entrenamiento

Gai diseño los entrenamientos de su alumno para que ganara más resistencia en el combate y esperaba a que se cansará con la esperanza de igualar fuerzas para ayudar en el entrenamiento de los 3 Genin restante.

Los Genin seguían con una rutina igual al primer día, Gai le enseñaba las poses correctas a Naruto y Sakura mientras Hinata se dedicaba a observar para posteriormente imitarlas, después Gai se amarraba un brazo a la espalda y se ponía una cuerda en las piernas que le impedía dar un paso mas grande de 30 centímetros, para que los 3 Genin empezaran la práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo tiempo con el

Cuando Lee terminaba su calentamiento empezaban las practicas individuales. Rock Lee era una máquina del Taijutsu, esquivaba y conectaba golpes con una facilidad que daba miedo. Naruto sentía un poco de furia al ver la distinción tan marcada que tenía el pelinegro en cuanto a fuerza ocupada en los entrenamientos, Cuando peleaba con las Kunoichis y conectaba un golpe ellas solo daban dos o tres pasos hacia atrás para después continuar con el combate, pero cuando era Naruto esos golpes lo mandaban a volar varios metros

Al término de la segunda semana de entrenamiento con Gai, Era evidente para el que esos niños tenían afinidad para Taijutsu, Sakura demostró tener una fuerza bruta poco común en mujeres y los Uzumaki aprendían muy rápido cualquier estilo de pelea, por lo que decidió llevar el entrenamiento al siguiente nivel

A cada uno le entrego un juego de muñequeras y tobilleras donde se le colocaban pesas para ayudar a su cuerpo a fortalecerse, técnica que ocupaba con Lee la cual le ayudaba a mejorar en sus entrenamientos.

\- Las pesas que les voy a dar – Les empezó a explicar su sensei – son para mejorar su resistencia y fuerza, solo tienen permitido quitárselas para dormir y asearse. El peso ira aumentando gradualmente para que no se lastimen -

Gai al terminar de darles las pesas a cada uno de los Genin se puso serio, cosa que extraño a los niños porque no era común en el

-Chicos – Gai con un tono serio a típico en el – les voy a enseñar un Taijutsu que desarrolle para pelear con adversarios a los cuales no puedes acercarte por mucho tiempo y mucho menos dejar que los toquen, es como una especie de disculpa por permitir que Neji perdiera los estribos-

Según la explicación de Gai, la técnica se basaba en los principios del puño suave de los Hyūga pero por no tener el Kekkei Genkai para ver las líneas de Chakra tenía que ocupar otros medios fisiológicos y conocimientos de otras fuentes

Dicha fuente resulto ser los principios médicos de la acupuntura, si se daba un golpe en el nervio adecuado y con la fuerza justa se podía dejar inutilizados los miembros de un oponente, en teoría era fácil pero en la práctica no tanto

El principio era simple, permanecer lo más cercano posible al oponente durante unos segundos dando una serie de golpes en orden para inmovilizar de los dedos al hombro, de los pies a la ingle y después alejarse para poner una distancia de unos metros a su oponente, era una técnica de desgaste o "picadura de avispa", lo complejo y razón por la cual no la ocupaba habitualmente Gai era recordar la fuerza para cada nervio y aplicar la necesaria según la corpulencia del oponente

Hinata se adapto rápidamente a la nueva técnica, parecía como si viera cada nervio, haciéndola muy peligrosa en la técnica. por otra parte gracias a su memoria, Sakura también recordaba a la perfección cada nervio pero por su fuerza, los golpes en vez de paralizar solo rompían los ligamentos, por ello Gai no permitió que Sakura practicara en ningún ser vivo. el peor de todos era Naruto nunca recordaba el orden de golpes para inmovilizar cada miembro, y nunca atinaba en la fuerza necesaria haciéndolo inútil en la técnica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al final del primer mes de entrenamiento los tres Genin demostraron grandes avances en Taijutsu. Pero todavía no eran comparables a las habilidades de aquellos que comúnmente llamaban genios de su generación.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata estaban conscientes que les faltaba mucho por aprender, cuando Kakashi Hatake quien se presento como un viejo amigo de Obito y rival, planeaba algún entrenamiento conjunto con ambos equipos motivado por los ruegos del Uchiha para poder medir los avances del equipo 8 por lo menos una vez a la semana. Pero en ellas solo se podía ver que era evidente la diferencia de habilidades

Kakashi no se tomaba tan enserio el entrenamiento de sus Genin, siempre se le veía leyendo un libro de tapa azul, talvez sea por el hecho que estaba confiado a que tenía a dos de los genios de la generación que eran Sasuke y Shino, su tercer Genin no se quedaba muy atrás en cuanto a fuerza física. O simplemente Kakashi era un vago en ese aspecto, pero demostraban ser mucho mejores en estrategia y habilidad que el equipo de Obito. este hecho enojaba mucho a Naruto y Obito por verse superados por sus respectivos rivales en la vida.

Por su parte Sakura estaba encantada en poder relacionarse mejor con Sasuke y que este poco a poco la dejo de ignorar y empezó a comunicarse con monosílabos o sonidos de garganta

Hinata era la única que se divertía por la reacción de sus compañeros, por que se dio cuenta que la devoción de Sakura llegaba a tal grado que empezaba a diferenciar los sonidos de garganta de Sasuke que para todo el mundo eran iguales y mimetizaba el estado de animo de dicho sonido haciéndola un intérprete muy poco común

En Ninjutsu también tuvieron grandes progresos, los Gemelos ya podían controlar mejor sus Chakras con lo que podían controlar mejor los Jutsus que aprendían, mientras Sakura cada día sorprendía mas a Kurenai con su excelente control de Chakra

Obito era el único que se sentía frustrado por el pobre desempeño de los Gemelos en Gensutsu, el estaba consiente que no era problema de sus Genin, era problema de la bestia que encerraban pero eso no impedía que se enojara por no encontrar la forma para que se defendieran de cualquier Genjutsu

La teoría Básica que les enseño Obito a sus Genin era que si se encontraban en un Genjutsu tenían tres opciones.

La primera era detener su flujo de Chakra interno para que la manipulación externa dejara de tener efecto, técnica que no funcionaba por que no podían detener a voluntad el flujo de Chakra que el Kiubi filtraba en su sistema

La segunda que alguien no afectado por el Genjutsu introdujera su Chakra en la victima y creara un aumento en el flujo de Chakra interno liberándolo de la manipulación, tampoco funcionaba por que se necesitaba mucho Chakra para generar un aumento en su sistema, dejando muy agotado al que intentaba hacer ese método

La tercera y mas eficaz era provocarle algún dolor físico para que sus sentidos regresaran a la realidad

En contra punto Sakura gracias a su manejo de Chakra, memoria e imaginación resultó ser muy buena en generar Genjutsus básicos por lo que muy a su pesar Óbito empezó a entrenarlos en diferentes condiciones.

Sakura se le enseñaba los principios de generación de Genjutsus más avanzados, mientras a los gemelos se les intentaba preparar lo mejor posible para resistir ataques de esa índole

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para disgusto de Obito el mes de adaptación paso muy rápido y ya estaban en la sala donde se repartían las misiones esperando a que se les asignara una misión enfrente del Hokage, Iruka y tres personas mas para avalar y documentar cada trabajo, más la presencia de cada uno de los posibles contratistas

Naruto era el único que estaba enojado por el hecho que todo equipo Genin empezaba con misiones de rango D e iban subiendo de nivel según demostraban habilidad en el cumplimiento de las mismas

\- pueden escoger entre dos misiones diferentes – Hablo el Hokage claramente contento por verlos ahí a los cuatro Shinobis—la primera, encontrar y traer sin daño a la mascota de la esposa del Daimyō del País del Fuego, con un tiempo limite de 2 horas para terminarla – señaló a una mujer sentada al fondo un poco pasada de peso con un color de pelo que no está acorde a su tono de piel, muy maquillada y portando muchas joyas costosas

-la Segunda, es la ayuda en la demolición de una casa dañada por un incendio y posteriormente en la ayuda de la primer fase de construcción, esta no tiene tiempo límite para el cumplimiento—esta vez señalo a un hombre en silla de rueda con las 2 pierna enyesadas, sentada junto a él había una niña de unos ocho años con cara de desconcierto.

-hmmm, ya que no tenemos a ningún Shinobi del tipo sensor o rastreador nos quedaría mejor el trabajo de demolición y construcción – dijo Óbito sin demostrar emoción o tristeza por el trabajo, en cambio sus Genin estaban visiblemente tristes por los dos trabajos igual de aburridos

Mientras el equipo ocho caminaba a su destino en uno de los distritos más lejanos en la aldea, se veían claramente enojados y tristes los Genin

-Shānnarōs, como se atreven a mandarnos a hacer simples trabajos de recuperación de mascotas o demolición de escombros – se quejaba una pelirosa que caminaba despreocupada a paso lento y con las manos en la cabeza

-si, como voy a demostrar que voy a ser el mejor ninja que jamás hayan visto si estoy siendo enviado a este tipo de misiones Dattebayo—por primera vez en el mes el rubio estuvo de acuerdo con la pelirosa

\- Vean lo más como un trabajo social – interrumpió el pelinegro—vamos a practicar sus habilidades de observación para espionaje –

-¿Qué me pueden decir del hombre que nos contrató?—pregunto el pelinegro desconcertando a sus Genin

\- al… al parecer tuvo un accidente recientemente – Contesto Hinata mientras los otros dos hacían esfuerzos para recordar quien los contrato

-si, que mas – insistió el pelinegro para que continuara atando cabos

-No… se… ve que sea un Shinobi, no estoy segura pero parece que tuviera una ligera quemadura en el rostro… y creo que un familiar cercano estaba junto a él durante la junta de asignación de misiones, por la forma que la niña está sentada cerca de él y no saber si tenía que acercar o no la silla de ruedas a nosotros—termino Hinata mas como una divagación de ideas que algo en concreto

-Buena vista – la felicito el pelinegro – Sakura que mas me puedes decir con la información que dio Hinata –

-hmmm, que al parecer el incendio y sus heridas están relacionadas, que no pude hacer ningún trabajo por el momento y que tiene una familia de un mínimo de un integrante - termino la pelirosa sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía

-¿tengo una duda?—se escuchó un rubio hablar tomando la atención de los demás – ¿no es más caro contratar a ninjas que contratar a personas que se dediquen a esas tareas?

\- Veo que no solo tienes aire entre las orejas – Se burlo el pelinegro, ocasionando que Naruto se avergonzara – pero no te enojes es un muy buena pregunta—

\- En principio pude parecer así pero recuerden que la aldea cobra en base al rango de misión y el tiempo que se tiene para terminarla – empezó Óbito a explicar – por ejemplo si una persona quiere enviar una carta de un pueblo a otro, por medios tradicionales se tardaría varias semanas, si quiere que se entregue lo más rápido posible pude contratar los servicios de la aldea para que envié a ninjas a entregar la carta. Claro esta que van a cobrar más que el otro servicio, pero puede ser compensado con los beneficios que esa carta llegue antes a su destino-

-En principio esa misión empezaría como rango C por el hecho de tener que salir de la aldea—continuo la explicación Óbito – pero si se necesita que se entregue con la mayor rapidez posible y protección si es información sensible, puede aumentar de rango rápidamente hasta convertirse en rango S si se trata información que envía el Hokage. ¿Ven como una simple actividad puede tener varias vertientes?—Óbito hizo la pregunta sin esperar respuesta alguna

\- intentando contestar tu pregunta Naruto – siguió hablando Óbito – este trabajo se catalogo como un rango D asi que no importa que yo sea un Jōnin se me pagara solo un poco mas que a ustedes, lo cual es malo si siguen obligándome a pagar su comida cada vez que van a mi departamento. Siendo que esta es mi primer misión desde hace nueve meses – el pelinegro se quejaba mientras que sus Genin se les formaba una gota de sudor por pena ajena

Obito Respiro varis veces para calmarse

\- regresando al tema, pagar a un grupo de "cuatro" Genin es mas barato que contratar a un equipo de demolición, otro para que quite el escombro y un tercer grupo para empezar la construcción para que quede una casa habitable en una semana siendo muuuuuy optimistas – mientras Obito hablaba, los Genin empezaban a entender porque podría ser mas barato asi –el que nos contrató está sacrificando tiempo por costo, así que creo que la misión no nos tomara menos de un mes—termino Obito al llegar a la dirección de la casa a demoler.

Estaba ubicada en uno de los distritos más nuevos en la periferia de la aldea. No era muy grande pero nada de la casa se podía salvar, los materiales de construcción y de demolición estaban apilados a un lado de la propiedad

\- es mucho trabajo – Sakura lo decía con la moral en los suelos y se veía muy desmotivada con los hombros caídos

\- bueno así es la cosa, por favor pónganse unos cascos y empiecen a recoger los escombros que están a las afueras de la construcción—hablo Óbito, para el hubiera sido muy fácil derribar lo que quedaba con algún Jutsu pero quería ver como sus Genin actuaban con tan titánica labor

-Sakura tu ayúdame a revisar los planos y hacer un inventario de todo el material que disponemos – empezó a dar órdenes Óbito—mientras Naruto y Hinata recojan todo el escombro sin entrar en la construcción-

\- Esto nos tomara una eternidad Dattebayo—se quejó Naruto- necesitamos como a 100 personas más… – una idea se apareció en la cabeza del rubio

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) **–** se escuchó gritar a Naruto y 30 clones aparecieron a su alrededor

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) **–** También invoco a 30 clones Hinata al comprender el plan de su hermano

Obito estaba sorprendido de que Naruto y Hinata pudieran controlar a tantos clones al mismo tiempo pero al ver que rápido avanzaban en el trabajo no dijo nada

Después de dos horas de trabajo de los clones y de inventario por parte de Óbito y Sakura. Todos estaban cansados y acalorados pero los clones ya están terminando de despejar los patios aledaños a la casa

\- Naruto, Hinata – Grito Óbito esperando a que se acercaran los originales – Necesito que con mucho cuidado entren y empiecen a ver cómo podemos tirar el techo sin ser aplastado por el –

\- Que cree que somos, maquinas de destrucción Dattebayo—Contesto un ofendido rubio

\- Por definición sí, pero aun así tengan cuidado –contesto Obito picando mas el orgullo de su alumno

\- Yo… yo me encargare que no cometa alguna tontería – Contesto Hinata apenada siguiendo a su hermano que ya había entrado dentro de la maltrecha casa de 2 pisos

Óbito siguió analizando los planos por unos minutos más cuando escucha un fuerte ruido y al voltear para su horror el techo se está derrumbando sin dar señales de que salieran los Gemelos

\- **NARUTO… HINATA…** \- Se escuchó como gritaron Óbito y Sakura con pánico al ver como los **Kage Bunshin** desaparecían en nubes de humo

Óbito corrió a toda velocidad a los escombro rogando a que estuvieran bien sus alumnos, seguido por una pelirosa al borde del llanto

Mientras Óbito estaba intentando remover los escombros en un intento de liberar a sus Alumnos, de la nada llego un rubio en claro estado de pánico gritando que tenía que encontrar a su hermana. Unos segundos después llega la pelinegra con una bolsa de comida en las manos, la cual se quedo quieta cuando vio a su hermano buscando entre los escombros sin ninguna herida. Mientras Óbito y Sakura no podían comprender nada de la situación

- **PAR DE ZORROS TONTOS, NO VUELVAL A ESPANTARME ASI –** Grito óbito mientras les golpeaba la cabeza a los Gemelos – lo primero que les digo y lo primero que hacen, es un milagro que salieran sin ningún rasguño… ni … siquiera … ensuciaron – óbito paso del enojo a la introspección al empezar a entender lo que paso

Sakura por su parte solo abrazo a los gemelos al mismo tiempo por el cuello

\- Sakura-chan porque estas llorando – hablo un incómodo rubio por el abraso que le daba la pelirosa a el y a su hermana – Sakura-chan, estas apretando muy fuerte, Su..ku..ra..chan me … cuesta respirar … SA… KU..RA… chhhaaaaa – fue lo último que se escuchó de Naruto por la falta de oxígeno, logrando más que su hermana que perdió la conciencia segundos antes

Obito aprovechando que los Uzumaki estaban inconscientes por el abrazo de Sakura, decidió tomar un descanso para comer junto a Sakura debajo de una improvisada carpa con las lonas que cubrían los materiales

-Sakura – empezó a hablar el pelinegro cuando termino su comida- ¿te diste cuenta lo que paso?

-No estoy segura – logro contestar Sakura con voz pensativa mientras se recostaba en el pasto—No logro comprender bien la situación pero creo que los que entraron en los escombros eran **Kage Bunshin** , pero lo que no comprendo es como no nos dimos cuenta—su voz denotaba que no creía en sus propias palabras – hablaban y se comportaban como los originales, ¿eso es posible?—

\- en teoría si –Contesto el pelinegro- un **Kage Bunshin** cuanto más Chakra destines para crearlo más consiente de sí mismos estará, es muy raro que alguien pueda hacer más de dos clones y al ver a treinta de cada uno, pensé que solo podían hacer tareas repetitivas sin esperar mucha autonomía de ellos. Valla que son una caja de sorpresas estos niños –

\- Otra cosa que me inquieta es el ¿porque los originales estaban convencidos de que su otro Gemelo estaba atrapado en los escombros? – pregunto la pelirosa llevándose las manos a la cara sin comprender la situación

-Esa pregunta es más fácil de contestar – Hablo Óbito con una amplia sonrisa - pero es mejor si la escuchan también los gemelos, por lo que vi, tampoco saben la respuesta -

Sakura no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la respuesta ya que los Gemelos despertaron unos minutos después un poco aturdidos

Naruto explico que estaba del otro lado del patio recostado a la sombra que proporcionaba la casa vecina, cuando el ruido del derrumbe lo asusto y poco después tuvo la visión de cómo era enterrada Hinata bajo los escombros

Hinata pasó por algo similar, ella se encontraba regresando de ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda cuando vio la nube de polvo levantándose a la distancia y poco tiempo después tuvo una vivida imagen de ver como caían escombros sobre su hermano quien intentaba protegerla

Obito después de escuchar decir a los Gemelos que no terminaron de leer el pergamino con las instrucciones del **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** tenía un tic en el ojo y quería terminar el trabajo que empezó Sakura.

Termino cediendo y explico que el **Kage Bunshin** creado tenía todos los recuerdos y experiencia del original, junto con una copia de todo el equipo y ropa de quien lo crea también tiene la característica de copiar las características agregadas al usuario como Jutsu o enfermedades. Cuando este desaparece todo el conocimiento y experiencia adquirida regresa al original

-… y esa es la razón por la cual tuvieron esos recuerdos, cuando los clones desaparecieron bajo los escombros ustedes se quedaron con la idea que estaban junto a su hermano y estaban atrapados – termino de dar su explicación el pelinegro

\- Por lo que entiendo, estos clones son especiales y tienen autonomía propia ¿verdad? – pregunto Sakura – entonces voy a ocuparlos para terminar antes la misión – termino la frase con una sonrisa siniestra la cual hizo que Naruto y Hinata rogaran al dios de turno que lo que planeara hacer su amiga no los terminara matando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para sorpresa y orgullo de Obito su equipo termino lo que él creía trabajo para un mes y medio en menos de seis días.

Sakura demostró tener un gran sentido de planeación y logística al lograr organizar a un equipo de aproximadamente cincuenta clones más los originales, ocasionalmente también a trabajadores que traían o llevaban materiales, para terminar la empresa en tiempo record

Una vez terminada la misión y sus Genin tuvieron la confianza de poder terminar antes una misión si se lo proponían y le hacían caso a Sakura, empezaron una racha de terminar dos o tres misiones de clase D al día, eran muy variadas e iban desde entregar paquetes por toda Konohagakure hasta ayudar en las labores del campo sembrando o cosechando los alimentos que las cuales gracias a la ayuda de los **Kage Bunshin** de los gemelos terminaban en tiempo record.

Solo por recomendación de Óbito no realizaban más misiones para que tuvieran tiempo de asistir a sus clases con Gai en las mañanas y Kurenai en las noches, con esa rutina de actividades diarias pasaron un mes más realizando solo misiones de clase D

Una tarde después de terminar su última misión del día, Hinata estaba caminado con pasos cansados, jugando con sus dedos índice y claramente fastidiada por la discusión que tenían sus compañeros de equipo.

Sakura y Naruto desde el día que le jugaron la broma a su maestro adquirieron la costumbre de competir en todos los entrenamientos y misiones apostando cosas absurdas como pagar la comida de todos o que el rubio le compre la última ropa de moda a la pelirosa, ese dia discutían quien gano porque a ojos de Hinata que en esa ocasión se quedó como juez era un empate evidente

Hinata estaba enojada, se podría decir que celosa por la relación de esos dos, no era como si estuvieran enamorados uno del otro, era más como si Naruto empezará a ver a Sakura como una hermana menor y la empezaba proteger como tal, molestando a la pelinegra que inconscientemente también les seguía el juego de las apuestas participando la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-ESTA BIEN, pero ya cállate Naruto—grito la pelirosa ya fastidiada—tu ganas hoy, les invito el ramen en Ichiraku – termino mientras se separaba de Naruto y se acercaba a Hinata

Naruto al igual que su hermana se sentía celoso de la relación que tenía Sakura con Hinata, se veía como Hinata le gustaba hacer ciertas actividades más con Sakura que con el rubio al grado de en varias ocasiones le prohibieron ambas Kunoichis ir con ellas a comprar ropa para Hinata, las intento seguir una vez, pero no le quedaron ganas después de cómo lo reprendieron Sakura y su Hermana

Más desconcertante para Naruto era lo ocurrido unas semanas atrás cuando Sakura fue a su departamento pasadas de las diez de la noche, se veía que Sakura estaba molesta y asustada, molestándose más al ver a Naruto en toalla recién bañado, golpeándolo y entrando corriendo al cuarto de Hinata, después se enteró que Hinata envió a un clon de sombra con Sakura para pedirle ayuda con algo y como era común en Sakura malinterpreto el asunto. ellas estuvieron unos minutos dentro del cuarto antes de salir corriendo a la calle, molestando a Naruto al ver que su hermana estaba llorando. Las dos regresaron después de unas dos horas, Hinata estaba claramente más tranquila pero ninguna le quiso decir nada, solo se atrevieron a decirle que fueron a ver a Kurenai-sensei agregando Sakura la recomendación de que tratara mejor a su hermana, ya que era toda una señorita, cosa que no comprendió bien

No le gustaba la idea de que Hinata empezará a ver a Sakura como una hermana mayor y según a sus ojos, olvidándose de el

Los tres Genin tardaron unos minutos en llegar a un pequeño local donde les gustaba comer ramen atendidos por padre e hija que siempre han trataron bien a los Gemelos

\- hola viejo Teuchi, nos puede dar lo de siempre Dattebayo – Grito Naruto

\- Hola Naruto… Chicas en un momento – les contesto Teuchi con una sonrisa, tiene un aspecto de una persona de edad, tiene cabello grisáceo, piel morena y algunas pequeñas arrugas en el rostro.

-Hola, aquí tienen—dijo Ayame la hija de Teuchi que les dejaba en la barra tres platos grandes de ramen, ella es delgada, con un pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca. De unos 15 años de edad

Estaban comiendo y quejándose de lo despreciable que era su maestro por ya no querer acompañarlos a todas las misiones de rango D pero si pide su parte del pago y cosas parecidas. Cuando Naruto, Hinata y Sakura sintieron a sus espaldas una mirada asesina, volteando los tres instintivamente

En la calle estaba Neji, viéndolos fijamente mientras sus compañeros lo estaban intentando alejar del lugar.

-Veo que la basura todavía siente que puede superarse – lo dijo Neji sin moverse del lugar pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan los Uzumaki y Sakura, dándoles un golpe bajo con sus palabras

-¿Que?... se enojaron, recuerden ustedes nacieron bajo un destino mediocre y morirán mediocres—Segundo golpe bajo para los Uzumaki

-de que se molestan, ustedes son huérfanos sin futuro alguno, solo tiene apellido porque alguien se compadeció de la extinción de un clan y los puso en el por lastima – tercer golpe, Naruto y Hinata estaban claramente molestos, Naruto tenia los dientes mas largos de lo acostumbrado y a Hinata se empezaba a levantar el cabello.

Sakura estaba también enojada, pero su miedo era mayor, la preocupación de no poder detener a los dos hermanos la asustaba, ya había demostrado poder detener a Naruto cuando estaba enojado, pero Hinata era otra historia, ya se las había tenido que arreglar con "la otra Hinata" en varias ocasiones, perdiendo en todas el conocimiento

-… Vámonos… - fue lo único que dijo Hinata con una voz seria y siniestra al recordar su promesa a si misma, tomando de la mano a su hermano y alejándose del lugar

Tenten estaba llorando en silencio mientras sostenía a Neji para no dejarlo ir tras ellos, Lee también estaba molesto por las palabras de su compañero, Sakura solo se limitó a pagar la comida e ir tras los Uzumaki

\- "No cayeron" – Pensó Neji con el orgullo herido por ser ignorado, mientras veía como se alejaban los integrantes del equipo ocho

-Oye idiota, te puedes ir, asustas a mis clientes – fue lo que grito Teuchi, sacando de sus pensamientos a Neji el cual se alejó con su característica cara de prepotencia y superioridad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa misma tarde en la mansión Hyūga de la rama principal, en una habitación vacía y apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, estaba Neji Hyūga frente a Haishi Hyūga en un silencio sepulcral

-Como va la misión que te encomendé – hablo Haishi rompiendo el silencio con vos monótona y sin emoción

\- no va bien, desde el primer día que los conocí no he podido acercarme lo suficiente para instigarlos a atacarme – empezó Neji su reporte – lo preocupante es que en el último intento solo me ignoraron—

\- Veo que tu titulo de Genio de la generación se te subido a la cabeza haciéndote un inútil que no puede incitar a un par de bestias salvajes a que te ataquen y mueran en el intento—Respondió Haishi con la misma voz monótona pero ahora se notaba un sutil enojo

\- Haishi-sama si me permite – Neji también estaba un poco enojado – yo también odio a Hinata Uzumaki, por su debilidad ocasiono la muerte de mi padre… pero no es la bestia salvaje que cuentan las historias en… - No pudo terminar sus ideas Neji porque Haishi realizo un par de sellos de manos provocándole un gran dolor haciendo que se arrodillé agarrándose la cabeza de dolor

-No voy a permitir que te pongas insolente conmigo—hablo Haishi acercándose a Neji – me porte blando con mi primer esposa y tu padre… por ello los perdí a ambos, no voy a permitir perderte a ti o a mi hija por dejarte hacer lo que quieras – estaba a dos pasos de donde Neji se retorcía de dolor

En un intento desesperado Neji se quitó la banda que tenía en la frente, mostrando un sello inscrito en su frente el cual resplandecía de color verde

Haishi realizo de nuevo los sellos quitándole el dolor a Neji y después regreso al lugar donde estaba antes de reprender al niño

-Has averiguado algo más de ellos—continuo Haishi como si no hubiera pasado nada

-No... Mucho… - Respondió Neji con una respiración pesada esforzándose para recuperar su respiración normal y compostura -Solo que han realizado alrededor de sesenta misiones clase D en el último mes y ya están cansados de ellas—termino ya recuperado, pero con unos ojos llenos de odio hacia Haishi

\- ¿Algún cambio reciente en sus vidas?—pregunto Haishi intentando obtener algo con que maquinar algún plan

-No, solo Sakura Haruno se ha vuelto más cercana a ellos – respondí Neji sin darle mucha importancia

-bien, ya te puedes retirar y dile a Hanabi que venga—Haishi termino la reunión

-pero Haishi-sama dijo que no inmiscuiría en este asunto a Hanabi-sama – hablo Neji perdiendo la compostura e intentando convencer al Hyūga mayor de no ocupar a la niña como lo ocupaban a el

Haishi no dijo nada solo se limitó a realizar de nuevo los sellos de manos provocándole de nuevo un gran dolor al Hyūga menor, haciendo que callera de espaldas retorciéndose de dolor.

-"Maldigo mi estúpido destino, ¿porque tuve que nacer como un ave enjaulada?"—fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de desmallarse por el dolor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del tercer Hokage se encontraban dos figuras conversando

-¿Obito, encontraste algo respecto a lo que te pedí que investigaras?—Pregunto el tercer Hokage visiblemente cansado y preocupado

Varias semanas antes Obito informo al tercero sobre una supuesta foto que encontraron los gemelos, la cual por como fue descrita por Naruto le confirmo quienes eran sus padres a Obito y sobre tensando al tercero que no quería que nadie mas llegara a esas deducciones

-Si – contesto Obito con voz calmado – pero afortunadamente son buenas noticias , La foto que le mencione hace tiempo de donde Hinata dedujo quien era su madre, pertenecía a un viejo historial de conducta, el cual a alguien se le hizo gracioso de nombrarlo Habanero sangriento por el apodo que tenía en la academia Kushina—Hizo una pausa al ver que el tercero se quitaba un poco de la tención que tenía acumulada desde que le menciona la existencia de esa foto y del ataque del Hyūga a la Uzumaki

-¿Qué hiciste con el expediente y te aseguraste que no hubieran mas?—pregunto el tercero, sintiendo como los años ya le tomaban factura en situaciones como esa

-Encontré dos expedientes más, pero ya me ocupe de ellos —contesto el pelinegro

-Bien— el tercero suspiro y con los ojos cerrados se sumergió en la sensación que le daba su pipa

-"Espero que no se moleste cuando se entere que conserve una foto"—pensó el pelinegro con la esperanza que no se enterara la persona que tenía al frente

\- No sé si he hecho lo correcto con esos niños—Confeso con pesar el tercero todavía con los ojos cerrados – les he negado su pasado para procurarles un futuro, pero me he enterado de muchas cosas que no sabía que ellos habían sufrido – callo y una fina lagrima callo por su rostro, la cual no paso desapercibida para el usuario del Sharingan

-No sabía que trato les daban en el hospital cuando eran ingresados por sus múltiples "accidentes" – empezó a enumerar sus propios fallos el tercero

Obito todavía recordaba reacciono el Hokage cuando se enteró de las experiencias en el Hospital que le conto Naruto a Obito mientras esperaban que su hermana recobrara el conocimiento después de que Neji Hyūga intento cobrar su venganza.

El grado de enojo que tenía el tercero se superó a si mismo cuando Obito confirmo que en efecto ese cuarto junto a la morgue no era para el uso de las personas, era más bien para almacenar material peligroso y que no se veía que se hubiera limpiado en años, la única "comodidad" que tenía era una cama mal trecha en una esquina. El tercero mando a encerrar e interrogar a muchos directivos del Hospital aquella noche

-Mis AMBUS tampoco sabido explicar cómo en primer lugar han tenido tantos accidentes durante sus guardias —El Hokage siguió sus pensamientos

- **¡VAMOS!** —el grito del viejo Hokage sobresalto al pelinegro – ni siquiera sabia lo complicado que era para ellos comprar lo más indispensable para vivir—El Hokage se veía más viejo a los ojos de Obito– Estoy empezando a dudar de mis propias decisiones-

- **No lo haga** \- Obito no llego a grita pero su voz si fue más alta de lo normal – si se toma una decisión por el bien de alguien, se tiene que creer en ella y hacer todo lo posible para que llegue a buen término, si con ello se gana el odio otras personas, es un pequeño precio para asegurar la prosperidad de una vida.—mientras decía esa oración el cuerpo de Óbito se tensaba mas de lo normal mientras sus puños se herían a si mismos por la fuerza que ejercía al cerrarlos - **¡ESAS FUERON LAS PALABRAS DE MI MAESTRO Y YO CREO EN ELLAS!** – esta vez si grito

Obito todavía recordaba esas palabras con las que su maestro intentaba reconfortarlo después de que su compañera de equipo muriera al proteger a él y Kakashi, destacando que ella había elegido la forma de salvarlos y que ella de todo corazón esperaba que la perdonaran porque era una rara ocasión donde las personas que se intentaban salvar y las que la podían odiar eran las mismas

El Hokage parpadeo varias veces intentando comprender lo que le quería decir Obito, sonrió después de unos segundos al recordar cuando y en que circunstancia había escuchado por primera vez esas palabras

-Esta bien—contesto el tercero—voy a realizar todo lo posible para que mis decisiones lleguen a hacer una vida mejor para esos niños-

Después de unos segundos donde el viejo Hokage se veía dudar, saco un pergamino de uno de los cajones de su escritorio

-Obito necesito darte una misión de Clase S—Empezó a Hablar el Hokage—este pergamino contiene instrucciones para un equipo que se encuentra a dos días de camino cerca de la frontera de país del viento, es de suma importancia que este transporte se quede como secreto por que llevan instrucciones de adentrarse en territorio de Sunagakure –

-Está bien – Contesto el pelinegro después de pensarlo un poco - mis Genin pueden seguir entrenando en mi ausencia y no creo que me tome más de tres días en regresar si salgo hoy en la noche—

-La misión no es para ti solo – Le corrigió el tercer Hokage a Obito—esta misión es muy delicada, si se llega a saber puede provocar una guerra entre Sunagakure y Konohagakure—

El tercero suspiro tomo valor para revelar lo que hasta ese momento él era el único en saberlo a un Uchiha que aunque calmado se veía que su enojo activo su Sharingan inconscientemente

\- La información que he recibido en meses pasados, me indica que un grupo de renegados esta destruyendo pueblos y secuestrando gente del país del fuego de zonas cercanas al país del viento, ya envié a varios equipos para que los detengan pero esta tarde nos llegaron informes que su base esta en el país del viento- el tercero se calla por un momento para poner orden a sus ideas – El problema es que las relaciones con Sunagakure han estado en malos términos los últimos meses, por lo que no puedo pedir formalmente que nos dejen pasar al igual que no puedo permitir que más gente muera por la falta de acción de mi parte—

-Las instrucciones son cortas y concisas – empezó a explicar el contenido del pergamino – el equipo de rastreo 23 se tiene que adentrar en el país del viento, localizar la base de operaciones y de ser posible neutralizar a los renegados, si no es posible se tiene que realizar trabajo de inteligencia para saber de cuantas personas estamos hablando -

Obito lo miraba de forma dura con una expresión seria, En cualquier circunstancia el tercero ya le hubiera llamado la atención, pero esa vez se lo permitiría al darse cuenta que aunque lo negara Obito, ya les había tomado mucho cariño a esos tres niños

-Porque enviarme a mí – Fue lo único que logro articular con un tono de voz lo mas decente que pudo para dirigirse al Hokage y viejo amigo

-sabes muy bien que solo tú y Kakashi tiene los medios para llevarlo sin que sea detectado—contesto el Hokage a una pregunta que no se necesitaba ser contestada – como Kakashi no está, solo quedas tu como Opción –

-Por qué llevar a los Genin – continuo el interrogatorio el pelinegro

-la misión se tiene que disfrazar como una entrega de suministros—contesto calmadamente el Hokage- lo más seguro que al estar tan cerca de la frontera ya estén siendo vigilados y enviar a un Jōnin solo al lugar levantaría más sospechas -

-Vamos a tener que dar algún tipo de apoyo en el país del viento – Obito empezaba a comprender el plan del Hokage

-No—Contesto tajantemente el tercero—no los voy a poner en peligros innecesarios—

Obito termino de relajarse al comprender que si todo salía bien la misión seria solo de una rango C

-Lo hare solo con la condición de que si veo que la seguridad de los niños esta en juego me retirare de inmediato con ellos –

El Hokage solo asintió para confirmarle que estaba de acuerdo con su condición

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se encontraba en las puertas de Ichiraku después de cenar discutiendo que tendrían que hacer a continuación. Sakura estaba enojada con su madre y no pensaba regresar esa noche a su casa. A los gemelos no les gustaba mucho como se comportaba Sakura, ellos darían cualquier cosa para poder pasar una noche con una madre amorosa y que se preocupara por ellos. Pero tampoco podían dejarla a su suerte ya que la conocían muy bien y podía herirse o herir a alguien en una rabieta por dejarla sola

\- Y si vamos a la casa embrujara que nos comento Ino hace unos días – Comento Sakura con la primer idea que se le vino a la mente

\- Em… Em… Em… Bruuu… Ja… JA… Da… I...I… I… GUAL… FANTASMAS – Se asustó un rubio mientras literalmente saltaba a los brazos de su hermana

Hinata por su parte estaba roja como un tomate, a pesar de ser hermanos, siempre tenían ideas muy marcadas de lo que era su espacio personal, esas nociones se había encargado el tercer Hokage de enseñárselas para que no tuvieran problemas en el futuro, por lo que ese tipo de abrazos no era común para los hermanos

\- Si la casa en donde esos niños entraron y solo salió uno – Sakura empezó a asustar al rubio para divertirse un rato— **¡Y no tenia rostro!**

\- HAAAAAAA – Grito asustado Naruto apretando con fuerza a su hermana que no paraba de aumentar el color rojo en su cara

Sakura solo parpadeo un par de veces y con una voz avergonzada se dirigió a los Gemelos

\- eto… —No sabía cómo reaccionar Sakura – No sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación – termino apartando la mirada color jade y con un rubor en sus mejillas

\- ¿Que? – Naruto no sabía a qué se refería su compañera

Sakura sin dirigirles la mirada solo señalo con uno de sus dedos la mano del rubio

Naruto miro solo por instinto el punto señalado y tardo unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando. En su pánico salto a los brazos de su hermana, la cual con dificultades lo pudo sostener, en el último grito Naruto estuvo a punto de caer por lo que se agarró fuerte mente de su hermana. EL problema era que ese "agarre" se sostenía con fuerza en el pecho de su hermana, la cual estaba tan roja que estaba a pocos grados e prenderse fuego espontáneamente

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito el rubio poniendo su cara de un tono azul y de un salto llego al suelo e inmediatamente se arrodillo – PerdónamePerdónamePerdónamePerdónamePerdónamePerdóname – repetía casi gritando mientras su frente tocaba el suelo con la esperanza de que "La otra Hinata" no apareciera, porque estaba seguro que no vería otro amanecer si ella aparecía

Sakura por su parte estaba muy impactada por lo que vio, en sus 12 años de vida nunca había visto que un hombre y mujer o en este caso niño y niña realizará tal acción sin que el primero no terminara seriamente lastimado al instante por la furia de la segunda. Por lo que su mente e inocencia innata en una niña de su edad empezó a imaginar escenas que la hicieron enrojecer su cara casi al instante

Hinata seguía como piedra, la mitad superior de su rostro estaba cubierto por una sombra siniestra, no se había movido ni un milímetro mientras sostenía a un Naruto imaginario

-"Na… Na… ruto Onii-chan nunca me había abrasado de esa manera"—pensaba la pelinegra en un monologo interno – "Y después… Y después… Me sentí tan cálida y segura, su respiración y hasta sentí su corazón acelerado… y después el me to… co... mi…" -

Hinata ya no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque el simple recuerdo de la ultima acción de su hermano hizo que se enrojeciera fuertemente y a ojos de Sakura sacara vapor por las orejas terminando por desmallarse

\- Onee-chan… Onee-chan – Gritaba Naruto mientras la sacudía en un intento de que recobrara la conciencia

Sakura sugirió llevarla a un parque cercano para recostarla en una de las bancas.

Unos treinta minutos después de que llegaran al parque y mientras Sakura reprendía a golpes a un rubio, cada golpe era enfatizado por un sinónimo de pervertido o degenerado, cuando despertó Hinata y al ver a su hermano se volvió a sonrojar pero antes de que alguien digiera nada escucharon que alguien se movía a hurtadillas entre el pequeño bosque que se formaba a cada lada del andador del parque donde estaban

Sakura rápidamente les hizo señales a los Uzumaki para que se ocultaran y la apoyaran para revisar que estaba pasando

Tardaron uno segundos en identificar de donde venía el ruido, a pesar de que se notaba que no quería que alguien lo descubriera no era muy buen ninja, porque hacía mucho ruido. Lo que no esperaban los Genin era ver a Elyse en medio de un claro a la distancia

Sakura estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahí cuando ve llegar a su sensei en una nube de humo

Los tres niños no sabían que pensar con lo que veían y se lamentaban que estaban muy lejos como para escuchar lo que hablaban, pero a través de unos ojos jade y otros rojizos era una escena muy romántica. los dos adultos a la luz de la luna rodeados por luciérnagas que revoloteaban por la cálida noche mientras se encontraban en un beso y un abraso que no se veía que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper

El ojiazul por su parte estaba triste porque sabía que perdió una apuesta con lo que estaba viendo. Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamiento que no noto como una luciérnaga tenía la intención de entrar por su nariz

Obito por su parte tomo la determinación suficiente para romper con el beso que no quería terminar nunca

\- Elyse – empezó a Hablar en un susurro – gracias por venir

-No tienes que agradecer – contesto con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas—tu y mi Abuelo me han explicada muchas veces porque tiene que ser asi—

\- Por eso te Amo tanto—Obito al terminar esa frase le dio un pequeño beso—Te pedí que vineras porque me enviaran a una misión mañana y quería despedirme, la misión va a durar una semana—

-Comprendo… - Elyse contesto con una duda en su cabeza - ¿Pero por que venir aquí y no en mi habitación como las otras ocasiones? – pregunto con una inocencia poco común en las personas de su edad

-Es que la ultima vez nos descontrolamos un poco y por poco tu abuelo me deja sin descendencia—respondió Obito mientras se rascaba la mejilla avergonzado

Elyse recordó como su abuelo al ir a darle las buenas noches, los encontró en una posición poco decorosa. A pesar de que ya está entrado en años, el viejo Shinobi se movía como en sus tiempos de servicio, mientras gritaba a Obito que lo iba a disecar y colocarlo sobre su chimenea como advertencia. Dicha advertencia desconcertó a los pobladores que no sabían porque alguien estaría tan enojado como para perseguir a otra persona más allá de las puestas de la aldea. Eso provocó que Obito se tuviera que esconder durante una semana después de regresar de su misión, a pesar de que el viejo Shinobi ya no quería la piel de Obito, si quería llevarlo a control familiar para estar seguro que no intentaría nada mientras estuvieran viviendo en el mismo edificio

Ese recuerdo hizo que la castaña se pusiera muy roja

\- Recuerda que te hice la promesa de que siempre regresaría y no permitiría que te vuelvan a dejar sola – Obito se lo susurro al oído mientras le daba un fuerte abraso

Obito y Elyse estaban disfrutando del momento a solas que raramente se podían dar. Cuando Obito escucha un estornudo en los arbustos lejanos y no dudo dos veces en activar su Sharingan, al ver quiénes eran su temor se transformó en enojo. Cargo a Elyse como si fuera una muñeca en sus brazos pero con la delicadeza como si fuera de cristal y se acercó a paso firme a donde sus Genin estaban escondidos

-Salgan—el tono siniestro de su voz sumado al ojo rojo le daban una apariencia aterrado a Obito, por lo que los tres niños obedecieron casi al instante

\- no le digan a nadie lo que vieron —continua Obito con el tono siniestro sin quitarles la vista a sus alumnos

\- **SI** – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Tan pronto escucho la respuesta de sus Alumnos desaparecía en una nube de humo junto a Elyse

Por su parte los tres Genin quedaron con tantas dudas que concordaron en irse a casa, Sakura quedo tan impactada de la reacción de su maestro que se le olvido el enojo con su madre y estuvo de acuerdo en irse a su propia casa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al dia siguiente tres Genin o mejor dicho tres moribundos cuerpos con varios moretones y la ropa muy gastada y rota por el entrenamiento, se arrastraban al edificio del Hokage para que les den sus misiones del dia, daban gracias que el entrenamiento de Gai-sensei solo durara la mitad del tiempo acostumbrado, porque un AMBU le informo que tenía que salir inmediatamente en una misión con su equipo de Genin.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que solo harían una misión y el resto del dia lo dedicarían a descansar y acostumbrarse al doble de peso que llevaban en sus tobillos y muñecas. Gai les dio la noticia de que doblaría el peso que cargaban para compensar el estancamiento de su entrenamiento, al enterarse que estaría fuera aproximadamente un mes junto con sus Genin

Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron al cuarto donde se asignaban las misiones

-Hola Chicos—los saludo Iruka al encontrarlos en el pasillo seguido por una pelinegra con lentes que reconocieron que era Suzume, la subdirectora - ¿Qué hacen aqui?

Suzume tiene el pelo negro, largo y rizado y usa lentes ovalados, con un ligero maquillaje. lleva un kimono de color rosa con una malla debajo.

\- Iruka-sensei no estamos de humor para que nos haga ese tipo de bromas Dattebayo – Se quejó el rubio del grupo

Iruka ladeo la cabeza sin comprender como eso sería una broma

\- ¿Que no saben que tiene una misión asignada de clase C y empieza en unas horas en la puerta norte?—pregunto al notar que nos lo sabían

Los Genin negaron con la cabeza en sincronía

-jajajajajaja—se rio Iruka – nunca cambiaran y supongo que su sensei tampoco—

Iruka vio su reloj y medito un poco

\- ¿Suzume-san, puede hacerse cargo de todo el dia de hoy? – pregunto Iruka con una gran sonrisa apenada y la mano sobándose la nuca

Suzume por su parte solo vio a los Uzumaki, dio una pequeña mueca de asco y se fue sola a la sala de asignación de misiones

-ya que tienen tiempo libre, los voy invito a comer—Iruka les comento a los tres Genin

\- No… No… es necesario – Se apuró a contestar Hinata pero su estómago la traiciono sonando sonoramente seguido por los otros dos Genin

-Jajajajajaja – Iruka solo se reía mientras los jalaba para llevarlos a comer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me alegro que los tomaran en cuenta para una misión de rango C tan pronto—Hablaba Iruka sentado en un banco de Ichiraku – pero deben de tener cuidado ya que estarán muy cerca de la frontera, así que no deben de cometer ninguna tontería – se quedó viendo a los Gemelos

\- Sí, pero tengo que superar al teme que le dieron su primer misión rango C la semana pasa al escoltar a un viejo constructor a su aldea Dattebayo—Contesto el rubio mientras comia su tercer plato

\- Por que todos dan por hecho que todo se convertirá en un desastre cuando nosotros estamos cerca, Shānnarōs—pregunto un poco molesta Sakura intentando terminar su primer plato de comida

\- Es que la palabras Desastre y Uzumaki siempre van juntas – Contesto Iruka sin darle mucha importancia

Hinata solo se concentró en seguir comiendo su cuarto plato

- **JEFE** —Escucharon gritar a alguien desde fuera del local – por fin lo encuentro, hoy es el día en que lo venceré –

-jejejejeje… con que esas tenemos Konohamaru – Se gira Naruto al reconocer al niño

Konohamaru Sarutobi tiene los ojos negros y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris. En la cabeza lleva los googles rotos de aviador que fueron anteriormente de Naruto

\- Da tu mejor golpe – reta Naruto

Al escucharlos hablar tan seriamente a los niños Iruka, las dos Kunoichis, Teuchi y su hija. Prestaron atención a lo que sucedería

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer, **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy) – Grita Konohamaru transformándose en una hermosa chica con el pelo marrón largo de unos 20 años bien proporcionada y completamente desnuda, solo tapando los puntos clave de su anatomía una delgada nube de humo

-Nada mal… nada mal pero, **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy) – grito Naruto también transformándose en una chica con pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura amarrado con 2 coletas a los lados de la cabeza

Antes que el humo que cubría los cuerpos de las chicas se dispersara, Iruka ya recuperado del sangrado de nariz provocado por la primer transformación, detiene a los dos chicos con un coscorrón en la coronilla que deja a ambos rodando en el suelo del dolor con sus formas originales

Lo único que hizo Teuchi fue reírse, mientras dejaba de sangrar por la nariz y Ayane estaba indignada completamente roja como tomate

-¿Por qué interrumpe nuestro duelo Dattebayo?—Se quejó el rubio mientras se seguía sobando la cabeza

Konohamaru y Naruto se pusieron azules de terror al sentir una presencia maligna que reclamaba sangre a sus espaldas

\- Creo que tengo que golpear el sentido común de algunas personas, SHAAAAANNAAAAROOOOOSSSSS—Sakura con su característica aura que tanto miedo le daba a Naruto, estaba tronándose los dedos mientras la mitad superior de su cara era tapada por una sombra siniestra y solo se veía un brillo infernal en sus ojos

Hinata estaba calmada al estar acostumbrada a ver el **Oiroke no Jutsu** de su hermano por lo que no se preocupo al ver la golpiza que le daba la pelirosa a ambos chicos, ella solo siguió con su quinto plata de comida y un pequeño sonrojo al recordar como su hermano la abraso la noche anterior y apenada de querer sentir esa sensación de nuevo

Después recuperarse de los golpes de Sakura, Recibir el regaño característico de Iruka en contra del Jutsu de Naruto, Una disculpa por parte de los niños hacia Ayane y después de despedirse Naruto prometiendo a Konohamaru que terminarían el duelo cuando regresara de su misión. Los Genin se dirigieron a prepararse para su misión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tres Genin sentados en una banca a la sombra de la caseta de control de la puerta norte estaban esperando a su maestro que como era costumbre ya llevaba una hora de retraso

\- De que se tratara la misión Dattebayo—pregunto el rubio

\- No lo se, se nos olvido preguntar a Iruka-sensei – contesto la pelirosa - ¿Hinata sigue dormina?

-Si, pero no la culpo, el entrenamiento de la mañana fue horrible y correr por toda la aldea para comprar nuevo equipo y ropa con las nuevas pesas no fue agrádale tampoco Dattebayo – lo dijo el rubio lo mas rígido posible para que su hermana que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro no se callera o despertara por sus gritos

Sakura solo dio un pequeño gesto de aprobación recordando como Gai-sensei puso a entrenar a Tenten con sus pergaminos de invocación con su técnica más letal y pidiéndoles a los Genin del equipo ocho y a Lee que fueran sus objetivos vivientes

Afortunadamente para los Genin, Gai limito a Tenten solo a un tercio de su fuerza, pero aun asi Naruto, Sakura y Hinata tuvieron que liberarse de las pesas para que la lluvia de Kunais no los dejara como picadillo en el campo de entrenamiento, pero su agilidad no fue suficiente para librarse de toda la lluvia de metal y después de varias rondas del entrenamiento su ropa quedo en un estado irreparable y ellos muy magullados

Sakura se sorprendió que a pesar de estar muy golpeada no tenía ni un corte en el cuerpo, llegando a la conclusión que los Kunais no tenían filo y que Tenten era lo sufriente mente hábil para hacer que la lluvia de Kunai solo impactara en ellos en su lado plato

-Ya llego Obito-sensei—Se despertó Hinata de improviso sacando de sus recuerdo a Sakura

-"Como hace eso"—pensó Sakura al ver que cinco minutos después llegaba a paso lento su maestro seguido por tres Chūnin que cargaban muchas cajas.

A Sakura le empezaba a intrigar ese "Sexto sentido" compañera porque casi siempre acertaba al ver cosas que nadie más veía

\- Hola – Saludo el pelinegro a sus Genin con voz fría

-"Todavía está enojado"—pensaron los tres Genin con una gota de sudor en sus frentes

-Bu... Buenas Tardes Obito sensei—Hinata fue la única que se atrevió a contestar el frio saludo

-De que se trata la misión Obito-sensei Dattebayo – No se pudo contener mas un rubio hiperactivo

Obito suspiro y dejo de fingir indiferencia hacia sus alumnos

\- La misión es solo de llevar provisiones a los equipos encargados de vigilar parte de la frontera con el país del viento—Obito les informo lo que seria "oficialmente" toda la misión de rango C

-¡Qué aburrido! – contestaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

\- pensé que sería una misión de infiltración en territorio enemigo Dattebayo—el rubio se atrevió a decir lo que era en ese momento una ilusión rota

\- O una donde tendríamos que rescatar a un compañero capturado por unos Shānnarōs—La pelirosa también se atrevió a decir su misión ideal

\- Jajajajajaja, tienen una imaginación muy grande—Obito les dijo con una lagrima en su ojo por reír tanto

\- Pero antes de eso, que les paso a sus ropas – Pregunto con fingida preocupación

\- Fue el entrenamiento de Gai-sensei –contesto Sakura

-afortunadamente Tenten-san solo ocupo un pergamino – Contesto la pelinegra con un poco de pena jugando con sus dedos índice

\- Maldito Gai, le pedí que fuera con los tres pergaminos – murmuro entre dientes y con enojo Obito pero fue perfectamente audible para sus Genin

-¡ **BAKA-SENSEI, FUE SU IDEA**! – gritaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo mientras lo señalaban.

Hinata después de unos segundos reacciono y se dio cuenta que se comportó igual de impulsiva que su hermano, avergonzándose la parte tímida que todavía predominaba en ella

-Si, si – Contesto despreocupado moviendo la mano como si espantara moscas – me lo debían por lo de anoche-

Los niños siguieron indignados pero ya no hicieron más escandalo

-Regresando al tema de la misión—intento Obito centrarse en otro tema – hay que llevar estas cajas a la frontera que es un viaje de dos días caminando—señalo las cajas – y solo contamos con nuestras espaldas para cargarlas, así que hay que dividir la carga en cuatro—

-Cargar todo esto por dos días – Sakura fue la primera en quejarse con voz cansada y los hombros caídos. Pero se alegró al recordar cierta apuesta con cierto rubio

\- Si, Dattebayo—pensaba Naruto sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados –me siento degradado a mula de carga-

- _NARUTO-KUN_ —Naruto sudo frio, Sakura solo lo nombraba así y con ese tono melodioso cuando quería cobrar una apuesta

\- _NARUTO-KUN, RECUERDAS NUESTRA APUESTA SOBRE OBITO_ —Sakura seguía con su cantarina voz pero su cuerpo daba pisadas tan fuertes al acercarse al rubio que agrietaba el piso , Naruto solo puso la cara azul de pánico

-No … Nooo Sakura-chan – Naruto mintió al comprender lo que tramaba la pelirosa

Naruto era despistado por naturaleza pero al asistir a los entrenamientos que le daba Obito a Sakura para interpretar los movimientos enemigos se había despertado en el una fibra de ver medio paso más adelante de lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor y en esta ocasión Sakura era muy obvia en sus intenciones

Obito no sabía cuál era la apuesta, pero se sonrojo al comprender que era sobre su vida amorosa

\- _NO TE PREOCUPES NARUTO-KUN, YO SI ME ACUERDO MUY BIEN_ —Sakura tenia una risa macabra en su rostro y una sombra siniestra en la mitad superior de su rostro dejando ver solo unos resplandecientes ojos

Obito, Hinata, y los tres chunin que seguían revisando que no faltara nada, se quedaron hipnotizados con la escena y con duda de que seria lo que apostaron

- _LA APUESTA FUE QUE SI OBITO Y…_ \- Sakura se interrumpo al ver los ojos de furia de su maestro – que si era cierto lo que te dije – Corrigió

\- Sa…Sa…Sa…- Naruto no podía terminar ni una palabra al comprender lo que le pasaría a continuación

- _NA-RU-TO-KUN VA HACER_ _ **MI ES-CLA-VO UNA SE-MA-NA**_ —Sakura tenía una sonrisa digna de un psicópata con la cabeza apoyada en un hombro, viendo a un rubio aterrorizado

\- SAKURA-CHAN… NOOOOOOOO – grito el rubio, llegando sus lamentos hasta el otro lado de la aldea

Los presentes solo dejaron ver una gota de sudor en sus cabezas al enterarse de tan estúpida apuesta

Obito sabía que estaba mal permitir eso, pero también quería que sus alumnos aprendieran que si prometían algo se tenía que cumplir con ello

Un triste rubio creo a siete **Kage Bunshin** y resignado al destino que le esperaba los siguientes días empezó acomodar los sumisitos en ocho personas rubias

Sakura estaba feliz por no cargar nada, Obito esperaba que Naruto aprendiera la lección y Hinata esta preocupada por su hermano pero no se atrevía a ayudarle porque Sakura gano limpia mente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de varias horas de viaje, Obito decidió quitarles el aburrimiento con un entrenamiento sencillo que realizaban con naipes a sugerencia de Kurenai

-¿que les parece si hacemos el juego de los naipes?—pregunto Obito sacando una baraja de su chaleco y repartiéndola entre sus tres Genin

\- si – los tres contestaron sin ánimo

El "juego" no era aburrido, pero estaban ya muy cansados por el entrenamiento de la mañana y adaptarse a las nuevas pesas

El juego era una buena excusa para des aburrirse un rato porque era muy sencillo. Solo se tenía que memorizar el orden de las cartas de su compañero. Este entrenamiento era para mejorar la memoria e inteligencia de los Genin

Sakura demostró tener una clara ventaja sobre los Uzumaki al contar con una memoria casi fotográfica, por lo que Obito decidió aprovecharse de ese casi y modificar las reglas solo para Sakura la cual tenia que decir el orden las cartas de sus dos compañeros. Regla que funciono un poco porque lo único en que se equivocaba en ocasiones era que juego de cartas le pertenecía a que hermano, Hinata en la mayoría de las ocasiones podía recordar casi la totalidad de las cartas y Naruto de poco a poco empezaba a recordar más de la mitad de ellas

-Sakura-chan te apuesto que… - el rubio empezó a planear la revancha

-No- sentencio un pelinegro – Nada de apuestas hasta terminar la misión y que tu termines de pagar la ultima – señalo a Naruto, pero los tres Genin entendieron la orden

Hinata era la única del grupo que se veía muy demacrada y cansada. Casi al final del día su cuerpo no resistió mas el cansancio y se desmayó. Obito se quedo pensativo porque faltaba como mínimo una hora para llegar al siguiente pueblo

-Tenemos dos opciones – les informo el pelinegro—¿una es montar aquí nuestro campamento o seguir y descansar esta noche en una posada?—

El Naruto Original y Sakura se quedaron viendo a Hinata, en su mente ganaba por mucho la idea de quedarse a acampar por lo cansados que estaban, pero Sakura al tocar la frente de Hinata se dio cuenta que tenia fiebre por todo el trabajo físico del día, así que decidieron que seria muy peligroso para ella pasar la noche acampando y era mejor ir a una posada, dejando el problema de cómo llevar a Hinata todavía inconsciente

-No Naruto, déjame a mí cargarla—casi gritaba la pelirosa

\- pero es mi hermana y es mi deber Dattebayo—gritaba el rubio

El pelinegro no espero a que terminara la discusión y el mismo cargo a la Uzumaki, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al no contar que pesaba demasiado gracias a las pesas que les dio Gai

El resto del recorrido fue tranquilo, llegando a la posada un grupo de 11 personas que extrañaron al encargado al rentar solo una habitación. A sus ojos gracias a un Genjutsu de Sakura todos los rubios eran diferentes en edades, complexión y género

Tan pronto los Genin tocaron sus respectivas camas se durmieron al instante, mientras el Uchiha tenia sus dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al mismo tiempo que el equipo de Obito se disponía a dormir. En la aldea de Konoha el guardia de la puerta norte ve como once personas encapuchadas con capas blancas que les cubren todo el cuerpo y la oscuridad de la noche impide ver sus rostros se acercan a pasos apresurados a la salida de la aldea

\- Identifíquense – casi grito al tenerlos muy cerca

Nadie hablo ni aminoro el paso, solo una figura, la más pequeña de todas se descubrió la cabeza, lo que hizo que el guardia la identificada de inmediato y no preguntara mas cosas.

-Valla susto, porque no son normales y sus salidas las emprenden de dia – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla para continuar su guardia una vez que ya se habían alejado los encapuchados

Los encapuchados una vez lejos de la aldea empezaron a correr para llegar lo antes posible a su destino perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por la mañana Obito y Hinata se levantaron temprano, Hinata con la noche de sueño se había recuperado casi por completo del cansancio del día anterior y sanado todas sus heridas

Obito al no poder despertar a Naruto ni a Sakura decidió llevar a Hinata a comprar comida para el equipo. Por desgracia para el bolsillo de Obito tuvo que mantener las apariencias y comprar comida para once personas

De regreso Obito y Hinata se encontraron a Sakura despertando, pero se veía en muy malas condiciones, los moretones no dejaban de verse dolorosos algunos tomando tonalidades poco sanas y el cansancio no se había ido con la noche de sueño

Una vez que lograron despertar a Naruto y después de esperar que regresara después de que fue lanzado por la ventana por no prestarle atención a su hermana se dispusieron a empezar a comer. Los gemelos asombraron a Obito y Sakura al comer como si fuera su último día de su vida. Sakura no se podía mover bien y no tenía apetito, sintiendo un poco de envía no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Hinata porque ella era la que peor estaba el día anterior y hoy no tenia mas que un ligero cansancio

-"Que secreto ocultan"—escucho Sakura a su voz interior –"¿Por qué no parece que hubieran estado igual que yo ayer?"—

-Sa… Sakura-san, toma – la voz tímida de Hinata saco de sus pensamientos a la pelirosa

Al voltear vio a Hinata extendiendo los brazos e intentando que tomara un frasco con pomada dentro

-¿Qué es?—pregunto Sakura al tomar el frasco

-Es… Es una medicina que prepare y la ocupamos Naruto-Onii-chan y yo cuando no podemos ir al médico – Hinata estaba apenada de admitir que ella misma la preparo

Sakura después de reflexionar un momento y llegar a la conclusión que no creía que le provocara más dolor del que sentía, la tomo de la mano a Hinata y la arrastro al baño para que le ayudara aponérsela

Unos minutos después sale Sakura mucho más alegre. La medicina le quito el dolor del cuerpo, todavía se veían muy dolorosos los golpes pero ya se podía mover, junto con el fuerte olor le quitaron el cansancio. Hinata salio tras de ella muy avergonzada, ella ha mejorado mucho su confianza y timidez pero todavía le pesa el contacto físico con las demás personas

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias—Sakura al no sentir dolor en el cuerpo pudo comer tranquila y se sentía mejor que lo único que hizo sin pensar fue abrasar a su amiga y agradecerle efusivamente

Hinata por el gran abraso que le estaba dando Sakura estaba tan roja como tomate

-"Me esta abrazando"—Pensaba la pelinegra – "¿que hago?... ¿pero porque el abrazo no se siente igual que …?"—

\- Ya es hora de irnos – Obito al terminar su desayuno vio que ya era hora de seguir su camino, y así interrumpió el agradecimiento de la pelirosa

Estuvieron listos poco tiempo después, los tres Genin cambiaron sus ropas rotas por un juego nuevo que compraron el día anterior guardando los harapos en los que se convirtieron sus ropas anteriores y siguiendo con el pago de la apuesta del rubio, este realizo de nuevo sus clones para cargar las entregas y para sorpresa de Obito, Sakura pudo replicar a la perfección la apariencia que les dio la noche anterior con un Genjutsu a los clones de Naruto

El viaje continuo sin contratiempos, Naruto podía mantener a sus clones por días si era necesario, por lo que no se le dificulto mantenerlos durante el día, Sakura estuvo abrazando a Hinata casi todo el tiempo en un efusivo agradecimiento porque los moretones después del medio día ya no eran muy notorios

Obito intentaba no mostrarse preocupado, pero él sabía que en realidad muchas cosas podían salir mal en una misión de esa clase, estuvo tentado a revelarle a sus Genin la naturaleza de su misión pero no se atrevió a hacerlo en la posada por si alguien estaba escuchándolos

-"Tengo que decirles, fui yo el que les inculco la confianza entre compañeros y soy yo el primero en desconfiar de ellos"—se debatía internamente

-Hay que apurar el paso, tenemos que llegar a un pequeño bosque a dos horas después del siguiente pueblo—finalmente hablo Obito

-Por qué no podemos quedarnos de nuevo en la una posada Dattebayo—se quejó el rubio

-Hoy no, tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante—contesto el sensei dejando en una visible duda a los demás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **shiro5580 y Acqua OfThe Back:** Agradezco mucho que les esté agradanda mi historia

 **ordooscar:** contestando tu pregunta si van a aparecer todos los eventos importantes, desde los exámenes Chūnin hasta la 4ta guerra Shinobi estoy proyectando llegar, en estos momento estoy empezando el arco de la primer misión de Naruto fuera de la aldea, espero que sea de tu agrado la dirección que van a llevar los eventos en este universo alternativo

Ya saben cualquier Review es bien recibido

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-09-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	5. Verdades

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo para publicar otro capitulo de esta historia, por favor no me acribillen demasiado XD, ya saben estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de cometario, sobre cómo mejorar la historia

Primero lo primero

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 5 Verdades y ¿Que es un Samurái?

Por la tarde un grupo de encapuchados llegan a un pequeño pueblo a mitad de camino entre la aldea de Konoha y la frontera con el país del viento. Dirigiéndose a una de las zonas menos pobladas y entrando en una austera casa

Dentro en un pequeño cuarto apenas iluminado, la figura más pequeña se quitó la capa y se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa, sin la capa se vio que era una niña de unos siete años castaña de ojos color perla. Las diez personas de ojos perla restantes se acomodaron detrás de la pequeña

La princesa Hyūga se veía claramente enojada

-"Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de este encargo"—empezó a razonar el encargo que se le dio a la pequeña

-"No es la primera vez que tengo que hacer esto"— Hanabi empezó su debate interno – "pero esta vez el encargo de Padre fue muy apresurado"

no era la primera misión de ese tipo que se le encomendaba, solo que para ella ese día habían muchas cosas inusuales que la empezaban a enojar.

-"Padre insistió que tenía que salir lo antes posible, prohibiéndome esperar a Neji que llegaría un día después si le mandaba un mensaje diciéndole que lo necesitaban en el clan"—Hanabi se lamentaba la ausencia de su primo, era la única persona en la que confiaba y admiraba

-"Padre siempre insiste que me tiene que acompañar Neji"— primer cosa inusual en el encargo

-"Tampoco me dio tiempo de avisar a mi contacto que vendría hoy"—pensaba mientras la niña veía una puerta con la esperanza que la persona buscada no tardara en aparecer –"Padre siempre me ha insistido en lo importante que es tener un buen plan de acción"—Segunda cosa inusual con el padre de la niña

-"tengo entendido que su misión es quedarse en esta casa para servir de contacto"—Se quejó contra la persona que esperaba al empezar a sentirse frustrada por tantas cosas que no comprendía—"¿por qué tarda tanto? pudo ser una niña pero también soy la sucesora del clan Hyūga y nadie me debe hacer esperar en ninguna circunstancia"—con eso en mente su furia crecía dentro de ella

Hanabi estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando se abre una puerta y por ella pasa un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño corto y ojos azules, con una venda en la frente. Caminaba con pasos pesados sin ganas de realizar aquella acción

-llegas tarde, aquí está el expediente – Comenzó a hablar Hanabi aventando un sobre cerrado sobre la mesa

El hombre se acerca y con movimientos torpes agarra y abre el sobre, se disponía a sacar los documentos dentro de él, cuando de tras de la niña salen disparados varios Kunais que impactan en el suelo y paredes, el hombre como si de un trapo se tratara, cae dándose un fuerte golpe en la mesa

El golpe que se dio el hombre en la mesa también revelo que el color azul de sus ojos era producto de un pupilente que se salió de su lugar, dejando a tras un ojo totalmente en blanco, pero sin brillo y lechoso, Hanabi comprendió inmediatamente que ese hombre ya estaba muerto y su sello se había activado

-Te dije que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto y nadie lo creería—se escuchó hablar a un hombre del otro lado de la puerta

Los miembros del clan Hyūga estaban visiblemente preocupados. A pesar de a ver visto esos delgados hilos de Chakra unidos a su compañero no lograran ver la fuente de esas voces con sus ojos

-Bien hecho idiota, sabes lo mucho que me tarde en crear esta barrera para que no nos detectaran – ahora se escucha la voz de una mujer – te dije que te quedaras callado—

\- De todos modos tenemos que presentarnos—se escuchó una tercera voz mucho más grave y siniestra

Para todos los ojos perlados con el Byakugan activado lograron ver como cuatro personas salían de la nada al otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente después entro a la habitación un hombre joven con ropas negras cabello corto y revuelto negro con una banda de Sunagakure con el símbolo rallado, seguido por una mujer no mucho mayor del primero cabello castaño y ojos cafés, con un la parte superior de un kimono Verde con faja negra junto con unos short negros, también con una banda de Sunagakure con el símbolo rallado

Los dos renegados de Sunagakure seguían peleando cuando un tercer hombre aparece, los toma de la cabeza y los arroja contra las paredes de cada lado de la puerta por donde entraron. Esa acción fue suficiente para terminar su discusión

El hombre que entro era enorme y moreno, muy musculoso y lleno de cicatrices de corte y quemaduras, llevaba el símbolo de Kumogakure rallado

Se encontraba una cuarta persona atrás de todos ellos, que llevaba de pies a cabeza una pesada armadura de placas metálicas, con un casco que incorpora una máscara y una Katana en uno de los costados, no llevaba ningún símbolo de alguna aldea ninja en su vestimenta metálica

\- Bueno, ya estaba pensando que nunca vendrías y que tendría que matar a aquel bastardo por venderme información equivocada, pero ahora princesita es mejor que me acompañes para reclamar mi premio - hablo el Kumogakure renegado, el cual parecía ser el líder

Hanabi no se iba a dejar intimidar por las amenazas de un renegado por lo que de un movimiento aventó a la mesa y la silla al Kumogakure, no por nada la consideraban como digna sucesora del clan

El Kumogakure, de un movimiento de manos corta la mesa y la silla con una espada corta que tenía escondida en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, pero en lugar de empezar un enfrentamiento con la Hyūga solo retrocede hasta recargarse en una pared junto a la puerta

Este hecho fue aprovechado por el guardián personal de la princesa para jalarla y dejarla al cuidado de una mujer que la abrasaba y la llevaba hasta atrás de los demás Shinobis que ya estaban listos para arremeter contra los renegados

-Samurái, deshazte de los estorbos – ordeno el líder sin moverse – no lastimes mucho a la princesa, recuerda que la necesitamos viva-

La persona en armadura que se trataba de mantener al margen de lo que pasaba en el cuarto, se movió al centro de la habitación, tensando a los Hyūga

-Lo siento no es personal—hablo por primera vez el samurái, pero por la máscara su voz se escuchaba distorsionada y no se hacía notar si era un niño o un adulto, su estatura no decía demasiado tampoco – pero tengo un deber que cumplir con esa persona

- **Kyōryokuna ken: Kago** (Espada fuerte: protección divina) – hablo el samurái y sin necesidad de realizar sellos de manos, en la armadura empezaron a aparecer sellos y símbolos nunca antes vistos por los Hyūga que emitían un sutil Chakra azul

Tomando posición de pelea y sin desenfundar la katana se acercó con paso lento pero firme donde se encontraban los Hyūga formando un semicírculo protegiendo a su princesa

El Hyūga que en un principio sujeto y puso a salvo a Hanabi no pudo más con la presión del momento y se abalanzó en contra del samurái confiando que con sus ojos pudiera ver de dónde se acercara cualquier ataque

Al estar los suficientemente cerca el Hyūga y al ser más rápido por no llevar una pesada armadura logro conectar en el centro del pecho del contrincante un golpe de Taijutsu de puño suave, con lo cual estaba seguro que le había parado el corazón, pero lo siguiente que supo era que el samurái de un tajo lo golpeo con su espada con una gran fuerza a una velocidad considerable lanzándolo en contra de la pared medio inconsciente, el samurái dio dos movimientos más en el aire con su espada y volvió a enfundarla

\- Kō – fue lo único que escucho gritar a la mujer que protegía a la niña

Kō estaba confundido de porque no le hizo nada su técnica, y por lo aturdido que lo dejo el golpe solo podía observar como otros 2 miembros de su clan atacaban al samurái con Kunais, el cual con su espada hacia rebotar en otra dirección antes de volverla a enfundar. En ese momento aprovecharon tres integrantes mas del clan para atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, pero ninguno pudo dar mas de un golpe antes de terminar heridos por la espada.

Los cinco integrantes del clan Hyūga que quedaban de pie para seguir luchando se hicieron señales y casi al mismo tiempo tres de ellos se lanzaron al ataque, en un movimiento desesperado lanzaron Kunais con sellos explosivos con el mismo resultado que se había obtenido hasta entonces con los Kunais normales

-HMP—fue la única expresión que dio el samurái al percatarse que los sellos no explotaron

La confusión del samurái fue ocupada nuevamente para realizar un segundo ataque a corta distancia, los Shinobis sacaron nuevamente Kunais con sellos explosivos, pero esta vez no los lanzaron, se acercaron lo suficiente para clavarlos en las uniones de las placas que conformaban la armadura, estrategia que funciono en parte porque lograron clavar seis Kunais en su adversario pero no lograron regresar a un sitio seguro antes de recibir los tres el impacto de la espada en sus cuerpos lanzándolos inconscientes en tres direcciones diferentes

Esta vez seis sellos clavados en su armadura si explotaron, destrozando casi toda la habitación. Kō ya más recuperado activo su Dōjutsu para ver a través del humo generado por la explosión. Para su horror vio que seguía de pie en la misma posición en donde se detuvo después de entrar a la habitación y con un flujo de Chakra constante en su armadura

 **\- Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)—gritaron los dos Shinobis que se quedaron atrás en el ataque anterior, logrando conectar la mayoría de los golpes y disminuyendo considerablemente el Chakra de la armadura a ojos de Kō con Byakugan activado

Pero no fue suficiente para derrotar al samurái, el solo volvió a desenfundar su espada y salieron volando inconscientes los dos Hyūgas

Kō estaba aturdido intentando levantarse para seguir luchando, no comprendía esa técnica, el samurái tenía casi todo su Chakra recorriendo la armadura, era lógico pensar que era lo que le daba su aparente inmortalidad pero no le quedaría nada para realizar otro tipo de técnicas, pensamiento que lo llevo a darse cuenta de algo fundamental y no había tenido tiempo de ver

-Sigo vivo—susurro por la falta de aire al tener varias costillas fracturadas

No muchos tenían la suerte de recibir el golpe de una Katana y seguir con vida para contarlo, indicando el grado de habilidad que tenía en la espada su oponente al atacarlos solo con el lado sin filo y viendo a sus compañeros con ayuda del Byakugan se dio cuenta que todos estaban en condiciones similares a la suya

-a… aléjate no… no permitiré que te acerques más – grito la única integrante que seguía de pie protegiendo a su princesa

El samurái solo desactivo su técnica y se acercó con paso firme a la joven sin quitar las manos de su katana enfundada

La Shinobi a pesar de llevar la vestimenta característica de Konoha para los Chūnin, a ojos del samurái no se veía como alguien que hubiera visto el campo de batalla antes de ese día, por lo que titubeo solo siendo notorio en un ligero temblor en su mano que sostenía el mango de la Katana

- **Natsu** – grito Kō a pocos pasos de donde ella estaba

solo logro que el samurái atacara instintivamente a la fuente del sonido , golpeando sin haberlo planeado a la Shinobi lanzándola con fuerza contra Kō, haciendo que ambos cayeran por la ventana del segundo piso donde estaban

-hmp – fue la única que se escuchó salir detrás de la mascara, realizo cuatro movimientos en el aire con su espada y la volvió a enfundar momentos antes de retirarse de la habitación

-te dije que los eliminaras—se quejó el renegado de Kumogakure

-No, solo me pediste que me deshiciera de ellos – contesto el samurái – y ya no están enfrente de ti—después salió de la habitación

Hanabi no podía comprender como diez miembros de su clan podían ser derrotados tan fácil, ellos habían sido escogidos por ella, talvez Natsu su tutora y guardiana, podría ser la única débil del grupo, pero todos los demás no cualquier persona los podían vencer así de fácil.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, talvez terror al ver que se acercaba el Kumogakure con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, pero no dejaría que nadie la viera temblar así que intento aparentar calma y empezar a defenderse.

El renegado fue mas rápido que la Hyūga y antes que pudiera realizar alguna de sus técnicas de puño suave la tomo de la cabeza con una sola mano y la levanto hasta que estuvo a la altura de su rostro a casi dos metros de altura

-Mira, mira—empezó a hablar con tono burlón el renegado—la princesita tiene garras y las quiere ocupar-

La niña solo podía reprimir las ganas de llorar y de gritar. Con sus manos se sostenía del brazo que la levantaba para quitar presión en su cuello que sentía que se rompía

-Hey ustedes dos—grito a los dos renegados de Sunagakure – traigan a los que sigan vivos—

-Si—respondieron al mismo tiempo

Mientras los renegados de Sunagakure discutían el modo de llevarse a los Shinobis inconscientes, el líder de los renegados se retiraba del lugar arrastrando a la niña mientras todavía la agarraba de la cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

el viaje para el equipo de Obito había transcurrido sin incidentes. Las Kunoichis estaban alegres por salir en una misión fuera de la aldea. Obito desde el medio día estaba muy callado y pensativo.

Naruto era el único que se quejaba por tener que cargar todo con sus clones, quejas que fueron más molestas después de pasar el pueblo que les menciono su sensei y no fue capaz de convencerlo para pasar de nuevo la noche en una posada

- **No siempre se pude dormir en una posada en las misiones** – dijo Obito cansado después de diez minutos de escucharlo quejarse y dudando que su paciencia lo pudiera soportar las siguientes dos horas – **así que tómalo como un entrenamiento** —

Naruto no dijo nada solo se calló casi de inmediato, ninguno de los Genin se esperaba esa reacción a lo que ellos consideraban como normal para Naruto, sus pensamientos solo logro que los rodeada un aura depresiva haciendo que Obito se arrepintiera de sus palabras pero no se atrevía a revelarles la información hasta estar seguro que solo ellos la escucharían

Dos horas después de un incómodo silencio, llegaron al borde de un bosque. Obito y compañía dejaron el camino marcado y se adentraron varios cientos de metros hasta llegar a un claro lo suficientemente grande para poner dos tiendas de campaña y una pequeña fogata

-Aquí acamparemos hoy—rompió el silencio de horas Obito—Sakura, Hinata vallan a recolectar madera para la cena, Naruto tu y tus clones levanten las dos tiendas y despejen la zona para poder prender la fogata y sentarnos—

-Y tú que vas a hacer – recrimino Naruto todavía dolido por las palabras tan frías de sus sensei horas antes

\- Yo voy a poner un perímetro para descansar tranquilamente – Obito se quedó pensando un momento – sabes que ¿Qué tal si mandan un clon cada uno para que aprendan como montar las trampas?-

Naruto y Hinata no lo pensaron dos veces y crearon un clon cada uno

-eto—se escuchó a una tímida Sakura - yo nunca lo he intentado –

-Vamos Sakura-chan yo se que puedes Dattebayo —La animo un rubio mientras que Hinata solo movía efusivamente su cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Zorro – empezó a animar Obito a Sakura – con el entrenamiento de Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei. Yo estoy seguro que puedes realizar uno como mínimo, no importa si no es cien por ciento autónomo –

-Entendido – Sakura se motivó por la confianza que le tenían todos

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) – Dijo Sakura apareciendo solo un clon de ella

El clon de Sakura en apariencia era perfecto, tenía conciencia de sí mismo y entendía lo que le preguntaban pero no hablaba mas que para contestar las preguntas y su personalidad era plana teniendo que ser jalada por los clones de los Uzumaki

-Es… más difícil de lo que pensé—comento Sakura entre resoplidos de cansancio—y solo fue uno, no sé cómo le hacen ustedes para controlar a varios—

-No sé, nunca le he pensado Dattebayo—contesto un rubio mientras apilaba las cajas de suministros en un solo lugar

-"Qué clase de cuerpo tienen"—se preguntó Sakura mientras seguía a Hinata buscando madera suelta

Quince minutos después regresaron las Kunoichis al claro donde se encontraba el campamento, encontrándose con un magullado Naruto sentado en un tronco que posiciono cerca de donde se debería encender la fogata

-¿Qué te paso?—se preocupó Sakura, Hinata y ella veía con nerviosismo a todos lados buscando al agresor

-eto—se rasco la mejilla avergonzado el rubio – tuve diferencias creativas con mis clones y nos peleamos por la forma de armar las tiendas de campaña

Las niñas literalmente se cayeron al piso riendo muy fuerte al escuchar que su compañero y hermano se peleaba hasta consigo mismo

Treinta minutos después y ya con la fogata encendida, los Genin estaban platicando cuando Sakura se sintió extraña al recordar cosas que nunca había vivido

-Obito-sensei ya viene de regreso y nos pide que empecemos a preparar la cena – Hinata al ver la cara de confusión de Sakura le confirmo sus recuerdos

-S… si – contesto Sakura al comprender lo que pasaba

La cena paso sin contratiempos y alegrando a Hinata por su ser felicitada por su maravillosa comida

-Por ello siempre le pido que prepare la comida cuando no podemos comer ramen Dattebayo—confirmo con orgullo el rubio ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelirosa

-No te aproveches de tu hermana Shānnarō—reprendió Sakura a Naruto con ojos de furia

-No… No te preocupes Sakura-san – intervino la pelinegra – a mi me gusta cocinar—termino por ponerse roja

Obito no intervenía ni les jugaba sus características bromas por estar pensando en lo que iba a hacer

-Obito sensei, está enojado con nosotros Dattebayo—dijo Naruto al sentirse incomodo con un silencio que se formó quince minutos antes al percatarse los Genin que su maestro activo su Sharingan y según ellos los estaba viendo fijamente

-No—se apresuró a contestar – solo estaba revisando que no hubiera nada sospechoso cerca—

-Les voy a confesar algo – dijo Obito después de suspirar en tono de resignación

-No se preocupe ya nos imaginábamos que tenía un amorío con Elyse – se apresuró a decir Sakura sin pensar mucho lo que decía

Obito solo se sonrojo mucho y le aparecía una gota de sudor por la franqueza de Sakura

- **¡NO ES ESO!** – Grito Obito mientras se reían sus Genin

-lo que les tengo que decir es sobre esta misión—continuo más serio de lo acostumbrado Obito—en realidad no es de rango C –

-¿En..Entonces que rango tiene?—Hinata fue la única que comprendió que lo preocupado que se había visto su sensei a lo largo del día y la cantidad absurda de trampas que puso alrededor del campamento estaba ligado a su confesión

-Es Rango… S –termino por confesar Obito

Los tres Genin permanecían en silencio mientras Obito los ponía al tanto de toda la información con la que contaba

-Hay que tener cuidado por estas Zonas – Obito les mostraba un mapa de donde también tenían que dejar sus suministros, dejando al final el equipo a quien realmente venían a ver - es donde se tienen los reportes que se esconden los renegados—

-Sabemos algo de los renegados – pregunto Sakura esperando que la información les permitiera crear un plan de acción

-No mucha, solo tres de ellos están en el libro bingo – Confeso Obito preocupado por la falta de que les hacia esos datos—dos de ellos son los Hermanos Hoheto y Emina, Shinobis desertores de Sunagakure enlistados en el libro bingo como rango B –

Obito les dio una copia de la información del libro Bingo donde venían enlistadas todas las atrocidades de los hermanos pero no se decía nada sobre sus habilidades ninja a excepción de la palabra "titiritero" para Hoheto y "araña" para Emina

-puedo decir que Hoheto debe ser un Shinobi que ocupa el arte ninja de las marionetas—Obito les ayudo a sus Genin con un poco de su experiencia—es una habilidad muy común en Suna pero para Emina no se a que se referirán con 'araña'—se quedó pensando un momento—puede ser que ocupe venenos y trampas—fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-Y quien es el tercero Dattebayo – pregunto Naruto un poco emocionado

-De él tenemos aún menos información – contesto Obito

-"¿ **Cómo se puede tener menos que una palabra de información**?"—escucho gritar Sakura a su voz interna

-solo sabemos que es Doumeki, Shinobi desertor de Kumogakure enlistado en el libro bingo como rango A casi S – Con las palabras de Obito, Hinata dio un pequeño salto al recordar su secuestro y como desde entonces no confiaba en ningún ninja de esa aldea

Obito también les dio una hoja con la copia de la información del libro bingo del Kumogakure, pero esta vez solo tenia una lista de dos hojas de todos sus crímenes pero no decía nada de sus habilidades ni técnicas ni siquiera una palabra para deducir algo

-Esta información se las estoy dando para que estén conscientes de que si los encontramos, los voy a llevar lo mas lejos posible de ahí – les advirtió Obito

Para quitarse un poco de nerviosismo que tenía por contar todo lo que sabía Obito miro al cielo recordando a su antiguo equipo en esas noches de misiones en la tercer guerra, tenía muchos años que no se sentía nervioso en una misión. Saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver que ya era muy noche

-Ya hay que dormir, mañana hay que madrugar y no será un día tan fácil como hoy—los tres Genin solo miraron con nerviosismo a su maestro

-Si… si, buenas noches—Hinata más nerviosa de lo acostumbrado dio un bostezo y entro a una de las tiendas de campaña

-Si, pero me gustaría poder enfrentarme a esos renegados Dattebayo – se quejó Naruto siguiendo a su hermana con la intención de entrar tras de ella

Naruto no comprendió porque se despegaba del suelo y era jalado para atrás, hasta que vio a su sensei enojado y con la intención de gritarle por algo

- **HO NO… HO NO… ESO SI QUE NO EN UNA DE MIS MISIONES** —Obito estaba muy enojado sosteniendo a Naruto a altura de su rostro del cuello de la chamarra - **NO DORMIRAN EN LA MISMA TIENDA TU Y TU HERMANA** – no dejo que Naruto se defendiera, lanzándolo sin ninguna consideración dentro de la otra tienda de campaña

- **QUE LE PASA DATTEBAYO** – empezó a gritar el rubio desde dentro de la tienda— **SOMOS HERMANOS, HEMOS DORMIDO BAJO EL MISMO TECHO SIEMPRE** –

- **SI PERO NO ME VOY A ARRIESGARME A DEJARTE DORMIR CON DOS KUNOHICHIS PREADOLECENTE** – grito Obito entrando también a la tienda de campaña

Sakura y Hinata solo veían la escena que protagonizaban los otros dos riéndose y minutos después de que se callaran los gritos, se dispusieron también a dormir o por lo menos lo intentarían

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el campamento de los renegados a ojos de la pequeña princesa Hyūga todo era una película de horror, ella estaba amarrada y amordazada, exteriormente parecía calmada pero por dentro estaba totalmente en pánico

Estaban en una cueva y Hanabi empezaba a identificar a sus captores pero no comprendía porque se comportaban de una manera tan sádica, el líder que se llamaba Doumeki en ese momento estaba comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor, no sería raro si no fuera por las actividades de los renegados de Suna

La renegada que se llamaba Emina estaba tarareando mientras ella revisaba a lo que llamaba sus "conejillos de indias" que no eran otros que los que por la mañana todavía eran su escolta para la misión que le encargo el padre de Hanabi.

Emina estaba intentando retirara los ojos del su segundo conejillo de indias, inyectándole un veneno que lo dejo en un estado vegetativo, pero al acercar sus dedos impregnados de un Chakra verde a los ojos perlados, el sello de la frente resplandeció con mucha intensidad y segundos después desapareció dicho sello de la frente, llevándose también el color perlado de sus ojos dejando los totalmente blanco

- **MALDICION, ESTUPIDO SELLO TE MALDIGO—** grito la renegada, tomando un Kunai cerca de ella, Lanzándolo y matando a un tercer "conejillo de indias"

-ya déjalo – hablo el líder con voz tranquilo como si eso sucediera todo el tiempo – solo te quedan cinco Shinobis mas, así que es mejor que te esperes hasta llegar al escondite para seguir con tu experimentos –

-No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella hasta que no me asegures que no le pasara lo mismo a sus ojos—esta vez miro fijamente a la princesa el renegado de Kumo

-Si tienes razón—contesto Emina con voz cantarina – no queremos que le pase nada a esos hermosos ojos verdad – mientras hablaba se acercó a Hanabi y con una uña le hizo un pequeño corte en la punta de la nariz, saliendo unas pocas gotas de sangre

-Oye – Grito el segundo renegado de Suna

El renegado se llamaba Hoheto y estaba "trabajando" en el cuerpo sin vida del primer "conejillo de indias" que en vida fue una mujer del clan Hyūga a la cual Emina le intento arrancar los ojos con un Kunai matándola al instante.

Hoheto le llamaba su nueva muñeca, Hanabi no comprendía que le está haciendo a ese cuerpo sin vida, solo veía como sacaba cosas y metía otras en ella

-No la maltrates, ella va a ser mi muñeca definitiva – se quejo el renegado de Suna, dejando helada a Hanabi

-No peleen—intervino el líder antes que la otra se lanzara encima - ya te dije que no te la puedes quedar, una vez que sea una muñeca la venderemos al mejor postor -

-HMP—se escucho la queja de indignación de un enmascarado metálico

Hanabi había escuchado que le decían "Samurái" o "Ronín" palabras que desconocía pero parecía ser el único que no estaba de acuerdo con las actividades de ninguno de los presentes y desde que entraron a la cueva solo se había dedicado a afilar su espada sin quitarse ninguna de las partes que conforman su armadura

-oye si no te gusta nuestro modo de vida porque no te largas—Hoheto estaba claramente molesto por el repudio mostrado hacia su arte—o mejor a un porque no nos matas y así libras al mundo de nosotros—

-callate Hoheto – intervino de nuevo el líder – sabes muy bien que si no fuera por sus creencias ya te habría matado junto a tu hermana –

Hoheto solo hizo una mueca de que no le importaba y siguió con su "arte"

Hanabi solo podía cerrar los ojos para intentar calmarse, no podía comprender qué clase de misión valía la pena para llevarla a esas circunstancias, lo único que lamentaba era que su última misión nadie la podría terminar porque vio como el sobres se quemaba después de la explosión en la pelea en aquella habitación donde murió Natsu y Kō. Información que se perdió para siempre porque nuca se atrevió a ver el contenido

-Tenemos un problema—hablo Emina mientras comía – estamos a tres días de la guarida y los conejillos de indias nos retrasaran más—

\- no te preocupes—hablo con calma Doumeki – no estoy pensando rodear los equipos que vigilan ambos lados de la frontera, también sabes que los del lado de Suna al vernos huyen—

-Si tienes razón – confirmo Emina – son unos cobardes, y eso nos deja a un día de camino y entre más rápido llegue a mi laboratorio más rápido podremos vender esos ojos a Kumogakure -

Hanabi entendió que solo tenía un día más de vida, pero estaba feliz porque por fin podría conocer a su hermana/hermano y a sus madres

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varios kilómetros atrás una figura se encontraba siguiendo el rastro que dejaron los renegados que secuestraron Hanabi

Kō Hyūga por un milagro o pura determinación intentaba seguir el rastro con varias costillas y el brazo derecho rotos

-Vamos, tienes que resistir—se intentaba dar apoyo el mismo – a pesar de que Natsu fue a pedir ayuda con Haishi-sama no creo que lleguen en menos de dos días –

Kō al caer por la ventana protegió a Natsu de la caída con su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente, Natsu en un intento porque ellos no fueran capturados también, lo arrastro hasta quedar ocultos en otra casa cercana, cuando recobro la conciencia con ayuda de Natsu fueron a revisar lo que quedaba de la habitación donde pelearon contra el samurái , pero no encontraron a nadie, fue cuando decidió que el seguiría a los renegados y que Natsu que todavía podía correr se dirigiera lo más rápido a que pudiera a la aldea a pedir ayuda

Mientras seguía el rastro en la noche, solo podía pensar en que tenía que encontrar una forma para derrotar a ese misterioso Shinobi

-Samurái, nunca había escuchado de el – espeso a reflexionar el Hyūga – Eso no importa, de alguna manera tengo que encontrar su punto débil—

También estaba consiente que aunque lo lograra derrotar, no sabía si podría con los otros tres de los cuales no sabía nada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito estaba en medio del bosque

Sentía como estaba llorando, como de sus dos ojos salían lagrimas que no podía parar, no se atrevía hablar por miedo a que su voz lo traicionara y no pudiera parar su llanto después

Estaba consiente que sostenía un brazo, sus manos sostenían el hombro y la muñeca de una persona para que no se moviera, era indispensable que ese brazo no se moviera ni un milímetro

Pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, solo veía sus pies sobre una superficie mojada donde sus lágrimas formaban ondas que rebotaban en sus pies y en los pies de otras dos personas

\- por favor, déjame ver tu cara – se escuchó una voz femenina enfrente de el

Obito hizo lo que la voz le pedía, sintiendo una cálida mano en su ojo izquierdo y momentos después sintió como regresaba la luz sustituyendo a la oscuridad que había sido permanente en ese ojo durante algún tiempo

Lo que vio solo hizo que sus lágrimas salieran con más fuerza, mientras veía que las manos que lo habían tocado instantes anteriores repetían el mismo gesto en el rostro de quien se encontraba junto a él, pero esta vez el en lado derecho del rostro

\- por favor prométanme los dos que miraran un mundo de paz con esos ojos - dijo la voz pero un poco más apagada

-Si lo prometo —se escuchó como Obito y su compañero contestaron entre sollozos

-¿Por qué no esperaste a encontrar otra solución?—pregunto Obito

-Esta era la mejor solución—respondió con una sonrisa

Momentos después sintió como esas delicadas manos le tomaban de la mano que sostenía el hombro de su compañero y le pedían que dejara de agarrarlo

Obito sabía que no importaría todo lo que suplicara, todo lo que llorara o gritara. Solo había un final para esa situación por lo que juntando todas sus fuerzas dejo de sostener el brazo de su compañero

-Gracias… Obito… Kakashi… por favor perdónenme… los estaré esperando en el otro lado – la chica lo decía mientras se deslizaba por el brazo de Kakashi el cual al final salió del pecho de ella dejando un enorme hueco en su pecho

Obito no pudo contener más el llanto al ver la cara de serenidad de ella, tenía una gran sonrisa con un hilo de sangre saliendo de uno de sus costados y ambos ojos cerrados con lágrimas de sangre

Ella callo pesadamente en la superficie del agua tiñéndola de rojo y hundiéndose casi de inmediato en el pequeño lago pero tan profundo que no se veía el fondo

- **RRRRIIIINNN** —grito Obito despertándose a sí mismo y a los Genin a su cargo

Se llevo las manos a su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando muy notoriamente, mientras dos Kunoichis entraban a la tienda de acampar y se sentaban junto a un rubio. Los tres Genin tenían cara de preocupación

Obito salió casi corriendo y se detuvo al recordar donde estaba unos pasos después de la salida de la tienda de acampar. La oscuridad de la noche empezaba a ceder ante la luz del amanecer

Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los troncos que ocuparon el día anterior como banca

-"Desde que conocí a Elyse no había tenido ese sueño"—intento tranquilizarse el Uchiha razonando lo sucedido – "también desde que me asignaron a mis Genin no me a acosado su recuerdo"-

Obito estuvo reflexionando sobre su sueño un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que tres Genin lo Observaban desde la entrada de la tienda de acampar sin atreverse ni a hacer ruido al respirar

\- vamos – Obito cambio su semblante a uno mas alegre, uno mas normal para el – vengan no muerdo—

Los tres Genin se miraron en silencio y tras unos instantes salieron de la tienda de acampar

-Ya que estamos todos despiertos, vamos a desayunar—Obito les decía mientras prendida de nuevo la fogata

El desayuno fue un tanto menos ruidoso de lo acostumbrado con periodos prolongados de un silencio incomodo

Para los Genin era raro ver a su sensei de ese modo, siempre era alegre y extrovertido, nunca se guardaba lo que pensaba o sentía de los demás, pero en esa ocasión se dieron cuenta que su maestro tenia mas secretos de los que pensaban

-¿qui..quie.. quien es… rin?—final mente pregunto Hinata lo que todos querían saber, pero instantes después se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y se puso muy roja por ser tan tonta

Obito solo rio y después suspiro pesadamente

\- Cuando termine esta misión les contare la historia del porque fui expulsado de mi clan— Les prometió Obito a sus Alumnos

El resto de la mañana fue más rutinario, Obito les pidió de nuevo que crearan clones para que les enseñara como tenían que desactivar las trampas que pusieron el dia anterior, mientras los originales empacaban todo el campamento de nuevo en sus mochilas

Al estar listos para seguir su viaje y Naruto dispuesto a seguir pagando su apuesta, se dispuso a cargar los suministros de nuevo con sus clones, pero Obito no lo dejo alegando que no quería levantar sospechas tan cerca de la frontera al lleva a un grupo de octillizos por el camino por lo que en esta ocasión les tocaría cargar todo entre los cuatro. Situación que no le agrado mucho a una pelirosa

el resto del trayecto hacia el primer equipo de vigilancia paso sin mayores incidentes, a excepción de que los Genin estaban muy reflexivos por la forma que despertaron en la mañana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El recorrido fue más rápido de lo que anticipo Obito y llegaron con el último equipo pasando el medio día, él estaba ansioso por terminar la misión lo antes posible porque desde el sueño de la mañana tenía la sensación que todo se iría a la basura muy rápido en cualquier momento

La ansiedad de Obito no paso desapercibida para sus Genin que decidieron dejarle su espacio al ver como llorara después de gritar el nombre de una mujer

El equipo de rastreo 23 estaba acampando a dos kilómetros de la frontera, cerca de la única extensión fértil y con un denso bosque perteneciente al país del viento

Tan pronto se acercaron y Naruto pudo reconocer a uno de los miembros del equipo de rastreo casi pierde el control de sí mismo, solo logro contenerse de golpearlo hasta cansarse gracias a Hinata que lo sujeto con mucha fuerza y lo arrastro lejos de ellos

Sakura no sabía que estaba pasando, Naruto puede ser muchas cosas pero no ataca a las personas solo porque si, ni mucho menos aparece esa aura asesina que hacía que Naruto se viera más como una bestia salvaje que como su compañero risueño

Hinata no estaba enojada, parecía muy asustada regresando a su personalidad sumisa y callada que tenía antes de que Obito y Sakura la ayudaran a superar poco a poco. Actitud que fastidiaba mucho a Sakura

-¿Hola, ustedes son el equipo de rastreo?—pregunto Obito, sin que pasara por alto lo que sucedía con los gemelos a su espalda

-Veo que era lo lógico que te asignaran a esas bestias – contesto la que parecía ser la líder del equipo—solo a un miembro de un clan extinto le darían la tarea de vigilar como explota una bomba en su cara – su voz denotaba prepotencia y superioridad en cada palabra

Obito no podía creer lo que escuchaba de aquella mujer, era la primera que se ponía a la defensiva después de ver a los Uzumaki, todos los que los reconocieron solo los ignoraron y apresuraron la revisión del material para que se fueran lo antes posible

La mujer en cuestión tenía aproximadamente 20 años, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, vestida con el característico uniforme ninja de Konoha con un chaleco de Jōnin, portaba su banda en la frente y sus ojos eran blancos como una perla

\- Supongo que tú eres Fῡ Hyūga—Contesto Obito intentando sonar lo más natural posible y que su Sharingan no se activara

\- Si – Contesto esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia la Hyūga – y él es Muta Abúrame – presento al segundo y último miembro de su equipo sin siquiera voltearlo a verlo, solo señalando con el dedo pulgar a un miembro del Clan Abúrame, el viste un chaqueta grande de color marrón claro que tapa parte de su cara y llega hasta sus rodillas; unos pantalones marrones oscuro y unas sandalias Ninja. Lleva los tobillos vendados y unos lentes oscuros. Su pelo es castaño y largo en comparación a otros miembros de su Clan. En su espalda porta una vasija donde almacena sus insectos.

\- Los esperábamos hace tiempo – empezó a dar órdenes la Hyūga – ¿Así que fue lo que nos trajeron en esos suministros? -

Obito solo rogaba que la misión terminara antes que el hiciera una locura ante la actitud de la otra líder

Después de que apilaron las cajas restantes con suministros, Hinata los ocupo como una barrera entre ella y la capitana Hyūga. Se veía muy asustada, Sakura quiso preguntarle algo pero no reacciona a ninguna de sus preguntas, al ver que era un caso perdido preguntarle a ella se centró en el hermano, pero el estaba en peores condiciones, estaba hecho una furia y no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a la mujer, Teniendo el mismo resultado el interrogatorio

Mientras tanto Obito tomo una de las cajas que el llevaba en la espalda acercándose a la Hyūga

-oye—Obito llamo la atención de ella – esto te lo envía uno de tus familiares—

La mujer solo entorno los ojos y levanto una ceja en señal de duda, ella sabía que ningún de sus familiares se atrevería a enviarle algo en una misión

-me dijo que es para ti y tu equipo—Obito abrió la caja invitando a que viera el contenido – pero también me dijo que no dejaras que nadie más lo comiera –

Fu estaba un poco desconfiada por las palabras del pelinegro, estaba muy influenciada por todo lo que se decía en la aldea y en su clan, de tres de los integrantes del equipo de entrega

No se quiso arriesgar y activo su Byakugan para revisar el contenido de todas las cajas, encontrando que solo eran suministros médico y de comida a excepción la caja que sostenía el Uchiha, esa no llevaba ningún alimento, solo llevaba un pergamino con el sello del Hokage cuyo contenido no podía ver con su Byakugan

-Está bien, pero repórtele de regreso que fue muy inusual su envió – por fin contesto al aceptar la caja sin sacar el contenido, porque sabía que a tres kilómetros de distancia, los estaban vigilando un equipo de Sunagakure

La situación no dejo de ser tensa para los dos equipos, pero afortunadamente no aumento tampoco

-hmp—se escuchó decir al Abúrame

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto su compañera

\- el equipo que nos estaba vigilando de acaba de retirar, junto con dos que estaban cerca de aquí—informo el Abúrame

El Uchiha y la Hyūga se quedaron viendo

\- Crees que hayan visto el contenido de tu paquete – pregunto preocupado Obito, la situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa

\- No… No lo creo, ellos no tiene sensores tan hábiles – Fu intentaba aparentar la misma actitud de siempre pero se notaba muy preocupada

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para razonar lo sucedido porque de nuevo el abúrame se para y se puso a la defensiva, sobresaltando a todos

-¿ **Qué pasa**?—esta vez grito su compañera

-Ninguno de mis **Kikaichū** que puse en la retaguardia me responde – contesto con la típica voz calmada de su clan

Ninguno pudo poner sus ideas en orden porque segundos después de la advertencia del Abúrame un Kunai con varios sellos explosivos callo a la mitad del camino de donde estaban y un bosquecillo cercano

La explosión de los sellos fue escuchada a variaos kilómetros de distancia y momentos después aparecían el grupo de renegados que Obito quería evitar a toda costa. Vio como estaban peleando los dos hermanos, lo más seguro que uno de ellos había errado el tiro por mucho en un intento de matarlos con un solo golpe

Obito estuvo a punto de salir corriendo llevándose a sus Genin con el, tal como se lo había advertido al tercer Hokage, pero no pudo al ver que los renegados arrastraban a cinco Shinobis inconscientes de Konoha y en el hombro del líder iba una pequeña niña amarrada de pies y manos con la boca tapada con una cinta

-Esto es malo—fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Obito decir—Ustedes tres quédense atrás y no intervengan – señalo a los Genin que se estaban preparando para la pelea

-"fue bueno que les advirtiera que podía suceder"—pensó con orgullo Obito – "No entraron en pánico al ver los renegados"—

- **DESGRACIADO** —Grito la Hyūga al que tenía a la niña en su hombro— **COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A HANABI-SAMA** —

Sin perder tiempo se lanzó a atacar al que llevaba a su princesa en el hombro, tenía activo su Byakugan y lista para golpearlo hasta la muerte con su puño suave, pero a medio camino, de la nada aparece alguien con vestimenta metálica y enmascarado que de un tajo de la espada la manda de regreso junto a Obito

-Estas bien—Obito le pregunta sin despegar los ojos de samurái

-Solo creo que me rompió varias costillos con ese ataque- contesto al pararse junto a el, sosteniéndose el lado izquierdo del torso

-Tuviste suerte—Obito empezó a analizar al adversario – el es un samurái y te pudo matar de un solo golpe—

\- Ustedes saben técnicas **Raiton** (Elemento Rayo) y **Suiton** (Elemento Agua)— pregunto Obito a la equipo de rastreo

\- Si – contestaron al unísono

\- Bien cuando les de la señal quiero que ataque a la armadura metálica primero con un **Suiton** (Elemento Agua) e inmediatamente después con un elemento **Raiton** (Elemento Rayo)—empezó a compartir una estrategia de ataque Obito, que también fue escuchada por Sakura que no perdía detalle de la pelea

-Porqué eres tú el que nos das órdenes—se quejó la Hyūga

-Si quieres recuperar a tu princesa, es mejor que hagas lo que te digo – Obito la miro con su Sharingan activado listo para la pelea

La Hyūga no supo que decir mientras veía como Obito se acercaba a paso firme donde se encontraba el Samurái, mientras debajo de la manga de su chamarra salía una Kama plegable con su mango sujeto a una cadena que se perdía debajo de la manga de su chamarra

-¿Pensé que los samuráis tenían un alto sentido del honor? – pregunto Obito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-Por eso es que me controlan con tanta facilidad esta escoria – reprocho el samurái

 **-Kyōryokuna ken: Kago** (Espada fuerte: protección divina) – el Samurái no quiso entrar mas el tema

Gracias al Sharingan Obito pudo comprender la técnica del oponente, llevándolo a planear una estrategia para disipar esa técnica que no dejaría hacer un gran daño al Samurái

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)—Obito no espero a estar cerca de su oponente y empezó con ataques de larga distancia

El samurái no hizo el intento de evitar el ataque, sencillamente lo resistió sin moverse

Antes que el vapor se disipara de entre las densas nubes aparece la Kama de Obito la cual fue lanzada a la cabeza del Samurai.

El samurái de un movimiento desvía el ataque

-"Puede resistir muy bien los ataque a distancia"—empezó a analizar a su oponente Obito—"y por alguna razón no callo en mi Genjutsu al inicio, puede ser que la máscara tenga algo que ver"-

\- ¿No vas a venir a atacarme? – se escuchó la voz distorsionada del samurái—entonces yo iré por ti—desactivando su técnica que rodeaba a su armadura se empezó a mover

Obito planeaba aprovechar esa oportunidad para golpear a su oponente pero no se esperó que el samurái realizara otra técnica desconocida para el

- **Kyōryokuna kenjin no ken** (Espada fuerte: espada de dios) – y en menos de parpadeo estaba a un paso de Obito

El samurái realizo de nuevo su técnica de Kenjutsu con la diferencia que aunada a la fuerza que ya tenia su espada se aumento en gran media su velocidad también

Y en menos de un latido la espada atraviesa de costado a costado a Obito para horror de sus Genin

-HMP—también se intrigo el samurái

-"no lo golpee con el filo y no pensé que tuviera tanta velocidad para a travesarlo"—se quedo mirando fijo a su Katana sin comprender que había pasado

-No te distraigas – Obito aprovecho la confusión del Samurái para atacarlo, pero para sorpresa de Obito no logro clavar su arma tan profundo como lo tenia planeado, la armadura era mas resistente de lo que pensó y solo logrando clavarle su Kama en el hombro izquierdo, cortando uno de los caminos que sigue el Chakra para darle esa aparente inmortalidad.

Obito tenia la esperanza que con ello detuvieran al samurái al impedir su técnica mas molesta

-Ahora—grito Obito saltando hacia atras para que entraran en acción los otros dos Shinobis

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) – la Hyūga fue la primera en atacar, la técnica no fue muy poderosa al no haber una fuente natural de agua pero logro concentrar la suficiente cantidad de Chakra para que el Jutsu tuviera la cantidad de agua necesaria para darle un buen golpe

\- **Raiton: Kangekiha** (Elemento Rayo: Ola de Inspiración) – El Abúrame tuvo un fallo en sus cálculos y en lugar de ocupar como el conductor el agua de la técnica **Suiton** lo intento directamente en la armadura de metal, acercándose demasiado y como era de esperarse recibiendo un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros, cayendo pesadamente en el piso

Obito lamento como se perdía la oportunidad de derrotar al samurái, pero con lo que nadie conto fue con dos sombras que seguían de cerca los movimientos del Abúrame y la Hyūga

\- **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua)—el rubio sorprendió a todos al manipular una gran cantidad de Chakra y disparando el chorro de agua a la mano que sostenia la espada que todavía no terminaba el movimiento con el que golpeo al Abúrame

El golpe fue tan fuerte que rompió el guante metálico del Samurái tirándole la Katana

\- **Raiton: Kangekiha** (Elemento Rayo: Ola de Inspiración) – Sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse de la impresiona Sakura fue de nuevo a intentar impactar al samurái con la técnica **Raiton**

Obito se preocupó y se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada, al desarrollarse tan rápido los acontecimientos porque Sakura al parecer tuvo el mismo error del Abúrame y está a centímetros de ser golpeada con el puño del samurái. Golpe que nunca ocurrió porque apareció un clon de Hinata arriba de Sakura que la empujo hacia abajo recibiendo el golpe el clon desapareciendo al instante

El impulso que recibió Sakura la ayudo a que sus dos manos tocaran el piso mojado con las técnicas **Suiton,** humedad que sirvió como conductor entre el metal y el agua que se filtró debajo de esta llegando hasta la persona que la portaba, Sakura permaneció el mayor tiempo posible solo tocando el suelo con las manos, después con sus brazos tomo impulso y se lanzó hacia atrás llegando al mismo tiempo que Naruto junto a Obito y Hinata

-Buen trabajo de equipo – Obito dijo con mucho orgullo a sus Genin

- **HAAAAAAAAAAA** —solo se escuchó gritar al samurái mientras la técnica se disipaba, cayendo de rodillas y quedando inmóvil

-Ese imbécil – hablo por primera vez el Líder renegado – Emina me haces el favor –

Emina no contesto solo sostuvo cinco Kunais en cada mano y los lanzo hacia el samurái, a media camino manipulo la dirección con ayuda de hilos ninja haciendo que los Kunais enredaran los hilos alrededor del samurái y después demostrando una gran fuerza levanto la pesada armadura por los cielos haciéndola caer junto a ellos sin ninguna delicadeza

-Lo siento—Hablo de nuevo el líder – no puedo dejar que te lo quedes, sería demasiado peligroso para mi si conseguiste su lealtad—

Obito empezó a comprender superficialmente porque un samurái los acompañaba y por qué sus supuestos compañeros no lo ayudaron antes

-Pero por otro lado no puedo permitir dejarlos con vida—dejando salir una expresión psicópata

-Hermano que dices, tienes ganas de matar – Emina por hablo dejando salir una risa psicópata al final

-Sabes que siempre estoy listo para matar – contesto su hermano un tono más serio pero con la misma sonrisa que su hermana

De un pergamino que tenía sujeta a su pierna invoca a su muñeca más reciente que solo lleva una capa negra que le cubre hasta las rodillas y dejando ver que piernas y pies desnudos con el número once en la espalda, La Hyūga la reconoce al instante como un miembro de su clan pero al ver que ya no tenía el sello en la frente comprende que ya murió y en parte se entristeció

-"Vengare tu muerte, pero me alegra que murieras protegiendo a nuestra princesita" – la Hyūga mueve dos veces su cabeza para dejar de pensar en el tema y se enfoca en cómo tiene que acabar con ellos

Hoheto no dio espacio para crear una estrategia de ataque haciendo que la muñeca levantara los brazos de la muñeca y sus manos caen como bisagras saliendo de sus muñecas una lluvia de Kunais con sellos explosivos

Por la acción del ataque todos se dispersaron sin saber cómo se encontraban sus compañeros, justo a tiempo para evitar primero los afilados instrumentos y enseguida de clavarse en algo una gran explosión, destruyendo todo lo que el equipo de Obito trajo incluyendo el pergamino del Hokage haciendo que el equipo de Obito sea el único que sepa toda la información de los renegados que tenia el Hokage

Después de que el humo se disipara Obito noto que esta junto a Naruto, Sakura y la Hyūga estaban veinte metros a su derecha y Hinata esta diez metros atrás de él. Ella fue lo suficientemente hábil para rescatar al Abúrame de la lluvia explosiva porque está mal herido después de recibir el ataque de lleno del samurái

Obito intento acercarse a Sakura y compañía para realizar de nuevo una estrategia en conjunto pero su paro fue interrumpido por tres Kunais que cayeron a centímetros de sus pies

-Ha ha ha tú vas a ser mi víctima—hablo Hoheto en tono burlón

Obito solo apretó la mandíbula preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Sakura

-"Me costó mantener el **Kamui** con el Samurái, me está tomando factura los meses de inactividad" – se lamentó Obito de no tener las reservas suficientes de Chakra para continuar peleando solo

-Naruto—Hablo Obito – puedes distraerlo mientras yo junto Chakra para atacarlo –

-No hay problema—contesto el rubio

\- solo ten cuidado que no te hiera porque ellos acostumbran a ocupar venenos en sus armas – Obito no le gustaba mucho la idea pero solo así podría tener el tiempo suficiente para concentrar su Chakra en una técnica que está seguro que funcionaria

Naruto se alanza contra el renegado de suma quien solo ríe pensando que el niño están estúpido para atacarlo a corta distancia cuando es visible que él es un ninja con ataques de larga distancia

De nuevo de su muñeca salen una infinidad de Kunais pero esta ves sin sellos explosivos, pero para su asombro el niño los esquiva con relativa facilidad y los que no lograba esquivar los desviaba con un Kunai que llevaba en las manos

-MALDITO MOCOSO – Hoheto lo empezaba a tomar de forma personal y ocupando otros dos pergaminos invoco a dos muñecas mas diferentes en apariencia pero aparentaban tener la misma edad, con capas de color blanco con los números cinco y nueve

De las nuevas muñecas también empezaron a salir Kunais hacia Naruto

-"antes parecía un entrenamiento normal con Tenten pero ahora parece como cuando nos atacó con un solo pergamino"—pensó Naruto esforzándose para seguir el ritmo

Naruto a duras penas lograba desviar o esquivar la lluvia de metal cuando algo al otro lado le llama la atención y solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, segundos después aprovechando que las muñecas dejaban de disparar un segundo cada cierto tiempo extendió los brazos y giro con todas sus fuerzas soltando hacia la nada sus pesas de los brazos. Sintiéndose más ligero pudo esquivar de nuevo la lluvia de Kunais

-Que idiota—se burló el renegado por que vio como salían disparadas barias barras pero ni siquiera estaban cerca de darle a él o a una de sus muñecas—a donde se su pone que apuntas…- no pudo seguir su burla porque sintió cuatro golpes a lo largo del cuerpo, lo suficientemente fuerte dos de ellos para romperle una pierna y varias costillas

Minutos antes

Sakura estaba junto a la Hyūga la cual ya empezaba a ser afectada por tener varias costillas rotas y estar esquivando ataques solo empeoraba su condición.

Sakura solo quería volver al lado de su equipo por lo que intento dar un paso el cual fue interrumpido por la Hyūga al tomarla del hombro

-Cuidado—dijo secamente la mujer

Sakura no comprendía de que debería tener cuidado, sin voltearla a ver y con su Byakugan activo solo le señalo hacia atrás un Kunai, que al prestarle atención con el sol brillaba un delgado hilo que al estar a la distancia de Sakura quedaba a la altura de su garganta, un paso más y la hubieran degollado

Sakura solo dio un paso para atrás y se agarró el cuello

-Esto sería fácil si me pudiera moverme libremente—confeso la Hyūga

-¿Por que? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakura

\- Piensa un poco por favor—se quejo la mujer – si me pudiera mover sumado que los veo perfectamente los cortaría y pudiera llegar a la renegara sin problema—se agarro el costado reprimiendo el dolor—pero en estas condiciones con trabajos me puedo mover y de donde estamos a donde esta ella hay un centenar de hilos que te pueden cortar con facilidad -

-¿los hilos se pueden cortar con un Kunai? – pregunto Sakura entornando lo ojos

-si y si lo afilas con Chakra es mejor y creo que eso hasta tú lo puedes hacer, el problema viene en que tu no creo que los veas – la mujer se empezaba a molestar por lo obvio de sus preguntas

Sakura manipulo un poco de Chakra en el Kunai y de un golpe corto el hilo que por poco la degolla

\- Solo dime donde tengo que golpear—empezó a caminar Sakura confiada en que la Hyūga le avisara de cualquier otro hilo – arriba, abajo izquierda o derecha de acuerdo y si es posible grados y distancia

\- Derecha diez grados arriba – la mujer solo grito instintivamente al ver como la niña se acercaba a otro hilo el cual Sakura corto sin problemas cuando le dieron la posición

Sakura solo le dirijo una sonrisa a su guardiana y se alegró que el entrenamiento que le había dado Obito de Genjutsu para acostumbrarse a distancias espaciales tuviera otros usos

Fu Hyūga esta oficialmente sorprendida con esa Kunoichi de cabellos rosas, no importara la velocidad en que le decía la ubicación de los hilos ni que tan cerca o lejos estuviera de ellos, siempre le acertaba al lugar indicado

Cuando Sakura se acercó lo suficiente a la renegada se escuchó como empezó a reír desquiciadamente

-que lastima yo quería que viniera la de los ojos blancos, necesito más conejillos de indias – se quejaba la renegada con un puchero en sus labios – pero bueno que se le va hacer—cambio de humor muy rápido y empezó a lanzar Kunais con hilos a todas partes con la intención de capturar a Sakura y posteriormente a la portadora del Byakugan que faltaba

Sakura con ayuda de la Hyūga podía mantener el ritmo para cortar una cantidad impresionante de hilos

-"esto no puede seguir así para siempre"—pensó Sakura buscando una solución

Esa solucion llego en forma de un niño rubio al otro lado del campo, como pudo logro captar su atención mientras ambos protegían a sus respectivas vidas.

Con ayuda de un sistema de señales que inventaron para este tipo de situaciones Sakura le pidió que en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera arrojara sus pesas a la renegada que tenía ella enfrente y de igual forma ella buscaría la forma de arrojar sus pesas a su oponente. Para sorpresa de Sakura Naruto capto rápidamente la idea y unos segundos después ya esta arrojando sus pesas hacia la renegada

Las pesas de Naruto fueron muy certeras, rompiéndole un brazo y ambas piernas, forzándola a la renegada a arrodillarse en el piso

-Emina deja de jugar – la reprendió el renegado de Kumogakure – si vas a ocupar esa técnica invoca a la gran araña –

Emina solo empezó a reír maniáticamente y aprovechando la sangre que empezaba a bañar su brazo realizo los sellos de invocación con su único brazo sano apareciendo una araña de diez metros debajo de los rehenes y del renegado de Kumogakure

Sakura aprovecho que la renegada estaba distraída y arrojo también sus pesas al renegado de Sunagakure

Tiempo actual

Hoheto está muy enojado no comprendía como el ataque del niño se le había regresado, sus dudas hicieron que dejara de prestar atención a su entorno, momento que aprovecho Naruto para agarrar la Katana que le quito al Samurái y empezó a cortar a las muñecas blandiendo la espada como si fuera un palo

El renegado no podía creer que el niño estuviera destrozando sus muñecas, pero peor aún se había dado cuenta que su hermana esta tan herida que invoco a una araña para facilitar la huida y le permitieran realizar su mejor carta bajo el brazo

- **IDIOTA NO ME VOY A DEJAR GANAR POR ELLA** – Hoheto perdió los estribos y la poca cordura que le quedaba invocando a siete muñecas mas

Naruto sudo frio, porque contrabajos había logrado sobrevivir a tres marionetas y ahora con siete de ellas y que parecían tener diferentes edades y rostros, llego a la conclusión que sus armas también serían diferentes

Y Naruto no se equivocaba, de ellas salían todo tipo de armas desde espadas hasta guadañas, o tenían pegados muchos sellos explosivos, Naruto lo único que hizo fue sostener la katana que todavía llevaba en las manos y lanzarse dando golpes con ella

-Me lo pones muy sencillo – se burló el renegado pero se percató que Obito que estaba hace unos segundos a más de veinte metros de distancia detrás del rubio ya no estaba, lo que lo puso muy nervioso

Naruto en con su ataque distrajo lo suficiente al renegado para que Obito lograda realizar su mejor técnica ocular y apareciera a un costado del renegado sin que este se lo esperara.

Obito al estar junto a un muy impresionado Shinobi de Sunagakure da un golpe mortal. El renegado al ver que la Kama de Obito iba dirigido a su cuerpo a matar hizo que una de sus muñecas lo empujara para atrás recibiendo ella el golpe, pero lo que no conto fue que el filo ya estaba muy cerca de él, dando de lleno en los brazos extendidos, instantes después sus "Muñecas" caen al piso como si fueran trapos seguidos por los brazos que fueron cortados mas arriba del codo

Naruto al ver que su sensei había incapacitado al renegado decidió quitarles todos los pergaminos restantes y con golpes de la katana tiro todos los que tenía a la vista el renegado en sus ropas

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —fue el grito que dio del renegado postrado de rodillas al comprender que ya no tenía brazos, el grito fue suficiente para sacar de su locura a la hermana y ponerla en un estado de furia al ver como se encontraba su hermano

Emina no le importo que tuviera las piernas rotas, se levantó e invoco a otra araña pero esta vez del tamaño de un perro y se agarró a la espalda de su hermano antes de que Obito reaccionara e intentara asestar un golpe mortal en él. Hoheto al sentir al arácnido se tiro al suelo y con desesperación mordió uno de los muchos pergaminos que están en el suelo, momentos después con ayuda de su telaraña se pego a un costado de la gran araña que había empezado a tejer algo desde que fue invocada

- **YA VETE Y REGRESA POR MI CUANDO TODOS ESTOS INVECILES ESTEN MUERTOS** —grito Emina a la araña la cual lanzo algo al cielo y segundos después se elevó del suelo

lo que arrojo al cielo era un especie de paracaídas enorme que con la ayuda de los fuertes vientos logro levantar a la gran mole sin ninguna dificultad

-No te tardes, necesito de tu ayuda para pegarme nuevos brazos—menciona su hermano mientras se alejaban medio inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre que con ayuda de la araña y su telaraña había dejado de sangrar

-Sabes que esto nunca me lleva mucho tiempo—todos estaban distraídos por la araña voladora que no se dieron cuenta que Emina ya había realzado muchos sellos a gran velocidad y estaba acumulando una cantidad considerable de Chakra en su estomago

- **Y USTEDES UNA VEZ QUE ESTEN MUERTOS CONVENCERE A MI HERMANO QUE LOS CONVIERTA EN MUÑECOS Y ME QUEDARE CON ESA PELIROZA QUE TANTOS PROBLEMAS ME A DADO LA MUY IMBE…** \- de su boca empezaba salir un gas color violeta pero ni el gas ni sus últimas palabras salieron de su garganta

El Uchiha y la Hyūga estaban conscientes que estuvieron a segundos de morir por la acción del veneno que saldría de ella, al ver detrás de la renegada vieron a un hombre de ojos perlados que Fu reconoció como Kō

Kō minutos atras escucho una explosión que lo condujo al lugar de la pelea, llegando a tiempo para ver con su Byakugan como esa persona concentraba una gran cantidad de Chakra, dándole mala espina y lanzándole casi de inmediato un Kunai haciendo que el veneno concentrado entrara directamente en su sistema matándola casi al instante

\- **IMBECILES, IDEOTAS, COMO SE ATREVEN A MATAR A MI HERMANA** – Hoheto había caído en una locura tal que los presentes dudaban que regresara a su estado anterior

Todos veían como se alejaban con la princesa y cinco rehenes más. Obito y compañía estaban confiados que no podrían hacer nada con lo mal heridos que dejaron a la mayoría de los renegados pero con lo que no contados fue que el renegado de Suna estuviera tan loco como para controlar otra de sus muñecas en su estado actual, controlándola con los pies la lanzo para intentar hacerse de alguien que le quitara la furia de haber perdido a su hermana

Sakura fue la única que se dio cuenta que la marioneta iba directo a Hinata que estaba muy concentrada en intentar mantener con vida al Abúrame con sus limitados conocimientos médicos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre ella y la muñeca que le dio escalofríos porque aparentaba tener su misma edad, atrapando a Sakura con tres pares de brazos, jalándola y llevando la donde se encontraba el Shinobi de Suna

Hinata no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabia que por su culpa habían secuestrado a su compañera, no lo pensó ni una vez y con ayuda de sus **Kage Bunshin** empezó a tomar impulso con un clon tras otro acortando altura y distancia para llegar lo más cerca posible y poder rescatar a Sakura

Estaba a centímetros de poder agarrar su tobillo pero por una mala jugada de la suerte el viento empezó a ser mas fuerte y los alejo, haciendo que Hinata fallara su agarre y callera desde una altura considerable

- **SAKURA** —era lo único que podo gritar mientras caía y lloraba por la culpa que sentía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el quinto capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado por que en verdad me costó plasmar como son las peleas, espero que me quedaran bien

Que les pareció el recuerdo que tubo Obito de Rin, ¿Les agrado que se haya podido despedir?

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **shiro5580:** gracias por tu opinión la tomare en cuenta, en verdad esa es mi intención de dejarlos con la duda con Hinata, quiero por el momento dar a entender que Hinata tiene un gran complejo de protección contra su hermano y no sabe diferenciar entre amor de un hermano y otro tipo de amor (no necesariamente por el que se siente por una pareja). Intento con ella junto a Sakura sean el escape cómico en algunos puntos de la Historia. También como un pequeño adelanto habrá una tercera integrante en esos malos entendidos pero ella aparecerá hasta los exámenes Chūnin

 **ordooscar:** Me alegra que mi historia sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a tu teoría la puedes publicar o si no quieres me la puede enviar por PM y por ahí mismo te contestare si estas en lo correcto

 **jbadillodavila:** Gracias por tu comentario

Ya saben cualquier Review es bien recibido

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-09-25 aproximadamente (talvez tenga que hacer una excepción y publicar antes por cuestiones de trabajo pero ya sabré de eso con el paso de los días)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	6. Rescatando a un Cerezo y una luna

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo para publicar otro capitulo de esta historia, por favor no me acribillen demasiado XD, ya saben estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de cometario, sobre cómo mejorar la historia

Primero lo primero

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 6 Rescatando a un Cerezo y una luna

Naruto se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada para rescatar a Sakura y por el momento lo único que podía hacer era atrapar a su hermana que caía después de no poder llegar a Sakura

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) – Naruto creo varios clones con los cuales logro atrapar a su hermana sin que se hiciera daño

Hinata estaba llorando por no poder salvar a Sakura y se sentía peor por ser la causa que se la llevaran

Naruto solo pudo tensar los músculos al percatarse que los renegados ya no se veían

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar con Obito-sensei, ya debe de tener un plan Dattebayo – Naruto intento darle ánimos a Hinata, pero ella estaba llorando ahogando sus gritos de dolor en la chamara de su hermano

Obito se sentía fatal al ver como una de sus Genin era secuestrada por el enemigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde en cuestión de segundo se adentraron en territorio del país del viento y no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia que pusiera en peligro a sus otros dos Genin. También se tenía que ocupar de los heridos, aunque afortunadamente ninguno de sus Genin resulto herido, los demás Shinobis sí lo estaban.

El ninja que los salvo se veía muy mal, todo su brazo derecho se veía de un color purpura casi negro, el abúrame tuvo suerte que Hinata le diera los primero auxilios porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto, el golpe lo recibió en la cabeza lo que le ocasiona que le fracturara el cráneo. La única en condiciones de seguir peleando es la Hyūga que solo tuvo tres costillas rotas

-"Maldita suerte"—Obito estaba apretando tan fuerte los dientes que empezaron a sangrar sus encías—"Maldito sueño"—

- **Obito-sensei vamos a buscar a Sakura Dattebayo** – Naruto llego cargando a Hinata muy asustado intentando emprender la persecución de inmediato

Obito estaba viendo a la dirección donde escaparon los renegados restantes, suspiro pesadamente y agarro por los hombros a Naruto

-¿Qué te he dicho de tus compañeros?—pregunto Obito con voz apagada

-¡ **SI**! Por eso tenemos que irnos a rescatar a Sakura Dattebayo—intentando ir a perseguir a los secuestradores

-si… pero mira a tras de mi – Le recordó Obito a Naruto

Naruto no sabía a que se refería su maestro hasta que realmente vio detrás de su sensei. El no supo que pensar al ver a los tres Shinobis heridos, estando dos de ellos muy mal

-comprendes que también ellos son tus compañeros y no puedes abandonarlos tampoco – Obito le costaba controlar su voz y la fuerza de su agarre en los hombros de su alumnos

Naruto no supo que pensar, su maestro si tenía razón, el Abúrame y el Shinobi que llego al final se veían muy mal, pero Naruto no quería dejar a su suerte a Sakura, tenía miedo de que le pudieran hacer

Obito aprovechando que Naruto estaba observando a los heridos. tomo en brazos a Hinata y empezó a caminar rumbo al Abúrame

-Hinata, tu le hiciste el Ninjutsu medico a Muta Abúrame—pregunto Obito

-S.. Si—Contesto Hinata entre sollozos

-¿Quién te lo enseño?—pregunto con dudas Obito

-Na… Na… Nadi.. die— contesto Hinata agregando a sus preocupaciones la de que hubiera hecho algo mal - ¿Es… Es…tu…vo mal?—

-No, es todo lo contrario, creo que tú lo salvaste – contesto orgulloso, poniendo los pies de la niña en el piso— ¿Puedes continuar? –

Hinata solo asintió y se arrodillo junto a la cabeza de Muta segundos después de sus manos salió un brillo verde que aliviaba el dolor del pelinegro por la expresión que tenia en la cara

La técnica de sanación distaba mucho de ser perfecta, era débil y en ocasiones la técnica se sobrecargaba de Chakra, pero era lo suficiente para lograr estabilizar al herido

-¿Donde la aprendiste?—pregunto Obito sin quitarle la vista de enzima

-eto – Empezó Hinata a hablar nerviosa y entrecortado por los sollozos – A mi… hermano y a… mi nos la han aplicada muchas… veces y… con los entrenamientos de Kurenai-sensei la logre… duplicar—

Obito no podía creer que solo viéndola ella pudiera aprender una técnica tan compleja. Pero no era tiempo para estar pensando en ello, tenía que encontrar la forma de rescatar a Sakura

Obito vio el campo de batalla, era un desastre, solo quedaba los rastros de la explosiones, en un lado una pila de marionetas abandonadas por el renegado de Suna y en el otro lado estaba el cuerpo de la renegada

Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la mujer, su expresión denotaba que no se dio cuenta cuando murió por acción de su propio veneno, activo su Sharingan para revisar que no tuviera algo que pusiera en peligro a los Shinobis restantes. Después de una meticulosa revisión se convenció de que no tenía nada de peligro y empezó a revisar sus cosas, buscaba algo que les diera una ventaja o les señalara cuantos renegados quedaban, pero lo único que encontró fue un manojo de llaves y algunas notas sobre sus experimentos para quitar los ojos de los Hyūga

-"Esto es malo"—pensó al revisar las notas

-eto—Obito dio un pequeño salto al no percatarse que la Uzumaki estaba tan cerca de el – ya… cure todo lo que pude a los tres heridos—Al parecer al tener algo en que enfocarse Hinata logro superar un poco de su culpa

Obito se acercó al Shinobi que los rescato en el último momento al percatarse de sus ojos blancos y que la Hyūga lo interrogaba

-¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto activando su Sharingan, no quería que fuera una trampa

-Soy Kō Hyūga, guardia personal de Hanabi-sama – contesto Kō, mientras Obito se fijaba en que la herida del brazo no mejoro a pesar del tratamiento de su alumna

-No hay que perder tiempo, hay que rescatar a Hanabi-sama – mientras lo decía Kō intento pararse pero no lo logro

-Fu, ¿tú conoces los movimientos de la patrulla de Suna? – pregunto Obito pero la Hyūga está perdida en sus pensamientos viendo los restos de una marioneta abandonada por el renegado de Suna

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Obito al intentar ver que era lo que veía con tanto detenimiento la Hyūga

-No es nada – contesto la Hyūga moviendo la cabeza – solo que la primer "Muñeca" que invoco el renegada resulto ser mi hermana mayor–

Obito no supo que contestar, pero su rostro reflejaba pesar y tristeza hacia la mujer

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy orgullosa que muriera al defender a Hanabi-sama—contesto Fu sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni tristeza – y yo estaría más que contenta de terminar con su misión-

Obito no sabía por qué esa indiferencia hacia la muerte de alguien tan cercano como un hermano, no comprendía si era porque la Hyūga está en shock o por que la ideología de su Clan era muy retorcida, pero se hizo la promesa de que averiguaría de que se trataba después de rescatar a los 7 Shinobis secuestrados

Al voltearse vio como Hinata veía el cuerpo de la renegada fijamente y estaba seguro que debajo de sus lentes se podía ver una mirada llena de odio, por lo que se decidió acercarse a Hinata antes de proseguir con los preparativos para irse en la persecución

-No la culpes… ya no puede hacer daña a nadie – Obito se paro detrás de Hinata y la tomo de los hombros

-¡ **COMO QUE NO LA CULPE, ELLA ERA UNA LOCA QUE LE GUSTABA MATAR Y POR ELLA SE LLEVARON A SAKURA**! – grito Hinata, sorprendiendo a Obito por ser la primera vez que a escuchaba sin tartamudear

-¡ **SI TAN SOLO YO HUBIERA SIDO MAS INTELIGENTE, SI HUBIERA VISTO MI ENTORNO**!—Hinata la terminar la frase ya no pudo más y se derrumbó de nuevo llorando

-Puedes culparte y culpar al cuerpo que tienes enfrente pero ya no importa—Obito se puso a la altura de la cara de su alumna – tú estabas salvando una vida por lo que no estabas prestando atención, comprende que tú no tienes entrenamiento medico por ello no puedes dejar de concentrarte en lo que haces – le limpio las lágrimas del rostro – y en cuanto a ella, ya no importa lo que hagas ya no sufrirá ningún tipo de castigo así que es mejor que dejes ir ese sentimiento—le sonrió a Hinata

Hinata no comprendía lo que su sensei le quería decir, era muy difícil no sentir nada hacía alguien que le había hecho tanto daño, pero algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que tenía razón su maestro

-siento… que le falle… a mi compañera… a mi amiga—contesto entre sollozos – No quiero pensarlo… pero creo que ya debe… estar… estar…muerta – por fin confeso el pensamiento que la atormentaba

Obito no dijo nada al respecto, solo se paró y saco un pergamino que puso frente al cuerpo de la renegada, el pergamino tenia inscrito varios símbolos y sellos que formaban un circulo en medio del pergamino. Después que Obito realizara una serie de sellos el cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo y en el pergamino apareció el símbolo de cuerpo al centro del círculo

Hinata no comprendía por que desapareció el cuerpo y su cara reflejaba toda esa duda

-Esto nos permitirá llevarla a la aldea para que los expertos logren sacar fruto a sus técnicas y conocimientos—Obito le contesto a su pregunta nunca formulada – y en cuanto a tu preocupación yo creo que Sakura estará bien por las próximas horas—Hinata parpadeo al no saber por qué creía eso su sensei – ella – movió el pergamino en su mano—era la persona encargada de ser el medico del grupo, así que sin ella no les será posible atender de inmediato al otro renegado que perdió las manos y ese era el que se encargaba de matar y convertir sus cuerpos en "arte"—Hinata respiro un poco mas tranquila

-Hyūga – grito Obito para tomar su atención – al parecer le quieren sacar los ojos a tu princesa, afortunadamente la renegada que matamos era la única que había descubierto la forma de burlar el sello que tienen en la frente—

La Kunoichi palideció y busco respuestas en su familiar pero Kō por las heridas recibidas estaba casi inconsciente

\- Explícate—se dirigió a gran velocidad junto a Obito

-Por lo que logre encontrar en sus notas, realizo varios experimentos en varios Shinobis de tu clan que capturaron ayer y logro deducir que tenía un pergamino que podía burlar el sello que llevan en la frente –Obito no se guardó ningún detalle

-No hay tiempo que perder, hay que ir a rescatarla en este instante – decía la Hyūga mientras se disponía a empezar la carrera en dirección por donde se perdieron de vista los renegados, si no es por la intervención de Obito que la detuvo

-¿Vas a dejar abandonados aquí a tus compañeros? – Obito la cuestiono con una voz fría, el realmente tenía problemas con ese tipo de Shinobis

-No… No se preocupen, creo que podemos resistir hasta que lleguen los equipos de rescate en aproximadamente medio día... Yo les deje marcas para guiarlos – Contesto Kō con la voz apagada y medio inconsciente—por… fa… favor rescaten a Hanabi-sama—

Obito también se puso en su lugar y comprendió lo impotente que se siente un Shinobi en esas situaciones, por lo que reprimió su enojo y empezó a pensar la forma de pasar la frontera sin que provocar una nueva guerra

-Hyūga, ¿Sabes como podemos pasar la frontera?—pregunto de nuevo Obito

-No—Hasta ese momento recapacito que no sabía cómo llegar a su destino—suponiendo que la primer línea de patrullas no ha regreso a su puesto, la segunda línea no se movió por lo que nos detectarían fácilmente – confeso la Hyūga empezando a desesperarse

\- "Demonios no tengo otra opción" – pensó Obito mientras se sentía un poco mareado por ya haber ocupado mucho Chakra

-Naruto ven junto a mi—pidió Obito a un rubio que no se había movido viendo el horizonte donde se perdió su compañera

-Te llamas Kō, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Obito mientras Naruto se acercaba con paso cansado

-Si—

-Por favor cuando llegue el equipo de rescate recuérdales que no tienen que cometer ninguna tontería para desatar una nueva guerra – le recordó Obito mientras tomaba de un hombro a cada uno de sus Genin

\- si – Contesto de nuevo Kō mientras veía como se desvanecían los dos Jōnin y los dos Genin en un círculo distorsionado. Más que alarmarse, culpo a estar a punto de desmallarse el ver esa ilusión de desaparición, segundos después se terminó por desmallarse definitivamente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que sucedía, estaba desorientada y apenas podía enfocar los ojos en esa penumbra, acababa de despertar después de desmallarse por el vértigo de estar a semejante altura y de ver como Hinata caía desde ella.

-"Espero que ella este bien"—fue su primer pensamiento con ojos tristes después de recordar los hechos que la condujeron a estar en ese lugar

Minutos después al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad empezó a observar a su alrededor

Ella estaba encadenada al techo por lo que sus brazos apuntaban hacia arriba y también sus pies estaban encadenados al piso.

-"Idiotas"—pensó al percatarse que se sentía más ligera al no llevar sus pesas –"mis captores debieron confundirlas con algún tipo de arma y me las quitaron"- Olvidando por completo que ella se las había quitado horas antes, dándole oportunidad a Sakura de empezar a maquinar un plan

El cuarto donde estaba era amplio en el centro había una mesa de operaciones alrededor se disponían instrumentos quirúrgicos y herramientas para construir marionetas

Sakura sintió como un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda al hacer la relación de ese lugar con las "muñecas" del renegado. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero Sakura no quería darles el placer a sus captores de verla llorar

-Déjanos pasar, es una orden – escucho Sakura una voz masculina al otro lado de una puerta metálica

-No, mis órdenes es quedarme aquí hasta que me diga lo contrario Doumeki – contesto otra voz que Sakura reconoció que pertenecía a aquel que su maestro nombro como Samurái

-Sabes que Doumeki-sama está furiosa por la muerte de Emina-sama—una tercera voz molesta refuto la contestación del samurái - ya mato a más de la mitad del personal médico por no poder garantizar la extracción de los ojos de la niña y la otra mitad los mato Hoheto-sama por no poder implantarle unos nuevos brazos –

\- ¿Y eso porque me tiene que importar?—pregunto el Samurái

-Es que queremos pasar a "Jugar" con la mujer que nos dijeron está dentro del cuarto – Sakura le dio mala espina como entonaba esa palabra el hombre al otro lado de la puerta – y nadie se va a dar cuenta—tan pronto como termino su frase se escuchó un golpe seco y después como alguien caí al piso

-¡ **QUE TE PASA**!—grito el otro hombre

-si no quieres que empiece a ocupar mi espada es mejor que se largan de aquí – amenazo el Samurái

-¡ **ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI**! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

Sakura por alguna extraña razón se sintió agradecida hacia el Samurái

-"Podría ser peligroso pero esos tontos podrían ser mi boleto de salida"—pensó Sakura después de meditar su situación, lo único que faltaba era esperar una oportunidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Obito-sensei, cuanto tiempo más permaneceremos sin hacer nada Dattebayo – pregunto un rubio después de tres horas de estar Observando la guarida de los bandidos, mientras se acomodaba la una pañoleta en lugar de su banda ninja la cual el Uchiha les pidió a todos esconderla para que no provocaran un incidente entre ambas naciones

El Uchiha había dado el ejemplo quitándose la suya y dejando expuesta su cicatriz junto con su otro ojo

-Ya te dije que tenemos que recabar un poco de información – contesto fastidiado y en su voz se notaba la falta de aliento – y además por ocupar esa técnica me quede sin Chakra –

Naruto quería seguir peleando, pero no podía negar que esa técnica de su maestro era impresionante, al principio creyó que estaba dentro de un Genjutsu hasta que su hermana le dijo que se fijara en el ojo de su maestro. El ojo rojo era diferente a las demás ocasiones que lo había visto, en esta el ojo rojo no tenia un circulo con tres marcas separadas ahora era una sola marca negra que daba la impresión de cubrir todo el ojo con tres aspas en ángulos de noventa grados

Obito les explico que este Jutsu creado a partir de su Dōjutsu avanzado llamado **Mangekyō Sharingan** podía entrar en otra dimensión por donde se podía desplazar libremente y salir en otro lugar sin ser detectado en su viaje. Por ello era una habilidad que se mantenía en secreto solo conocida por pocas personas

-Cállense – la Hyūga saco de sus pensamientos al rubio – están sacando algo de su guarida -

Gracias a la técnica de Obito los cuatro Shinobis lograron llegar a quinientos metros de donde decía la información del Hokage se encontraba la guarida. Afortunadamente no estaba equivocaba. La guarida en cuestión se encontraba en medio de un bosque milenario con árboles tan altos como edificios de cincuenta pisos y tallado en uno de ellos se encontraba lo que fue en antaño un laboratorio que fue cerrado durante la tercer guerra ninja y que por el momento era ocupado como refugio de los renegados y un centenar de mercenarios

-Que… que es e…eso – pregunto la Uzumaki

-Son cuerpos – contesto la Hyūga al verlos mejor con su Dōjutsu – son muchos… - se quedó helada en sus pensamientos

-E… Esos u…últimos t…tienes la vestimenta de los s…Shinobis de la a…aldea—Hinata confirmo los temores de la Hyūga

\- ¿E… Esta Sakura en esos cuerpos?—pregunto Obito esperando lo peor

-No – Contesto la Hyūga ya recuperada de la impresión de ver a sus familiares muertos – tampoco esta Hanabi-sama –

Obito dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio

-Este es el plan—llamo la atención de todos mientras se poniendo pie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Obito se dirigían a paso lento pero firme a la entrada principal del laboratorio lo que provoco que una docena de mercenarios se burlaran de ellos y los intentaran atacar

-" _Primer paso, yo y Naruto crearemos un alboroto en la puerta principal como distracción_ "—

Naruto recordaba las palabras de su sensei, mientras veía como su maestro con movimientos agiles y golpes firmes de su Kama neutralizaba a todos los mercenarios

Siguieron su camino pero no estaban ni a diez pasos de llegar a la puerta cuando se escuchan alarmas dando aviso a todos los del interior del edificio que estaban bajo ataque

-Prepárate Naruto – Obito le daba indicaciones a su inexperto disimulo

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) – Naruto como afirmación creo a veinte clones, todos listos para pelear con Taijutsu a pesar de que en sus mochilas sobresalía la empuñadura de la Katana que le quito al Samurái

Tal como lo predijo su maestro de la puerta salieron a toda velocidad alrededor de cuarenta mercenarios con todo tipo de armas

Naruto con la ayuda del entrenamiento de Gai-sensei pudo defenderse sin ningún problema de los ataques sin coordinación de los mercenarios logrando dejar fuera de combate a varios

Obito por su parte también hacía gala de sus habilidades, no en balde el junto con Kakashi los conocían como los ninjas copias capaces de ocupar más de mil técnicas entre Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu con lo que logro tener a más de veinte mercenarios a raya al mismo tiempo

-"Ya es hora"—pensó Obito - ¡ **AHORA ZORRO**!—le dio la señal a Naruto - ¡ **QUITATE**!—Naruto y sus clones no se tardaron ni un segundo en despejar el camino sin importar que los mercenarios los intentaran atacar

\- **Katon: Dai Endan** (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bala de Fuego) – Obito aprovechando que Naruto y compañía distraían a los renegados para concentrar suficiente Chakra y asi lograr bañar en un mar de llamas a todos los renegados que seguían de pie

Naruto aprovechando la confusión del enemigo mando a un clon a la pared más cercana que tenía a su derecha. Al llegar a ella el clon pone sus dos manos en ella y poniéndose regido hace el sello para el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** creando los suficientes uno arriba del otro para llegar a una rendija de ventilación a tres pisos de altura. Cuando la escalera esta lista de los matorrales sale la Hyūga seguida de la Uzumaki que desaparecen de nuevo dentro del conducto internándose en el laboratorio. Toda la maniobra no tardo más de diez segundos con lo que Naruto estaba confiado de haber cumplido las ordenes de su maestro

– " _Cuando te de la señal Naruto, quiero que con ayuda de tus clones ayudes a subir a Hinata y a Fu hasta esa rendija para que entren sin que nadie se dé cuenta, es fundamental que seas rápido para que pongas en el menor peligro a tus compañeras_ "—

Naruto recibió el recuerdo del clon que desapareció después de ayudar a las Kunoichis y sonrió por su buen trabajo

-"Hermana hasta aquí llego yo"—pensó Naruto después de concluir su parte del plan para rescatar a su compañera – "Cuídate y trae a salvo a Sakura-chan" –

Mientras Naruto realizaba su parte del plan Obito permanecía a la espera de que las llamas de su última técnica se disiparan después de unos segundos

-"Creo que me excedí un poco"—pensó al ver como sus llamas envolvían a los cuarenta mercenarios – "No pensé que fueran tan débiles"—se lamentó por no calcular bien la fuerza de su adversario

- **Issen** (Destello) – se escuchó a alguien realizar la técnica al otro lado del muro de llamas e inmediatamente después dos afilados Chakras en forma de media luna atravesaron las llamas despejando un camino por donde paso el Samurái sin intimidarse

-"Maldición, sigue sin afectarlo el Genjutsu"—Obito se lamentó por no poder inmovilizar a su adversario de esa manera

-Con que ese es el famoso **Mangekyō Sharingan** – hablo el Samurái con esa voz distorsionada que tanto molestaba a Obito

-"No lo entiendo, porque él está ayudando a los Renegados y mercenarios"—Obito en sus años de experiencia como espía había escuchado hablar de los samurái y sus costumbres por lo que no entendía porque actuaba así esa persona

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi técnica?—Obito no entendía como conocía el nombre de su Dōjutsu avanzado

\- El laboratorio tiene registros muy extensos sobre todos los **Kekkei Genkai** importantes en el mundo Shinobi – contesto sin bajar la guardia el Samurái -Creo que con eso terminamos nuestra platica, pero vuelvo a remarcar que no tengo nada en contra suya, solo que por mi contrato me obliga a Obedecer al imbécil de Doumeki – confeso de nuevo el Samurái

-Antes de empezar— lo interrumpió Obito - ¿De qué se trata ese contrato?-

-HMP – se quedó callado unos segundos el Samurái y después suspiro con aire de resignación—Eres el primero que pregunta, por ello de lo diré, mi padre firmo un contrato conmigo para que buscara un maestro o como ustedes dirían a alguien a quien servir y proteger. También me ordena convertir en mi maestro a cualquiera que tenga la fortaleza y voluntad de vencerme, si fracaso deberé dejar de ser un samurái – Obito podía sentir como desde atrás de la máscara del samurái era analizado en busca de una abertura – por ello cuando Doumeki me venció el muy imbécil se convirtió en mi Maestro-

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué tu padre haría algo así?—pregunto Obito intrigado sin dejar de analizar a su oponente para atacarlo en cualquier momento

-Mi padre es muy importante en el mundo Samurái y en cambio yo soy una deshonra para el – el samurái se calló un instante como pensando bien lo que iba a decir- ha intentado muchas veces impedirme llegar a ser un samurái, por ello hizo ese contrato tan absurdo –

-¿Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso?—Obito sentía hervir su sangre al pensar que sus compañeros lo dejaran a su suerte

-Todos me consideran defectuoso por lo que nunca se preocuparon por mí – el samurái hizo un ruido con su espada al acomodarla mejor en su funda – a pesar que nunca me han logrado vencer –

\- las últimas palabras que me dijo mi padre antes de emprender mi viaje fueron que tenía que aprender a ver más allá de del filo de mi espada – hizo sonido de querer reír – llevo un año en mi viaje y sigo sin entenderlo -

Obito puso cara de no comprender muy bien, pero por alguna razón quería ayudarlo, esa bondad que lograba ver en todos, en el samurái pedía a gritos que lo salvara

 **-Kyōryokuna ken: Kago** (Espada fuerte: protección divina) – el Samurái ya no quería seguir hablando por lo que mejor decidió empezar el combate

-Naruto—Obito llamo la atención de su alumno – si vas a atacar hazlo solo con clones –

Obito ya sabía que ese oponente estaba muy por arriba de las capacidades de su alumno, después de darle la advertencia a su alumno solo suspiro pesadamente y cargo a toda velocidad contra su oponente sosteniendo en la mano derecha su Kama encadena a su brazo

Naruto pensó que lo veía a lo lejos no podía ser posible la clase de lucha se desencadenaba enfrente de el, Su sensei parecía un fantasma los golpes de su adversario pasaban a través de él como si fuera de humo, por su parte el Samurái al esperarse ese resultado cada vez que desenvainaba su espada realizaba tres, cuatro o hasta cinco cortes consecutivos todos teniendo el mismo resultado, pero cada termino de sus movimientos y la espada terminaba de nuevo en su funda Obito aprovechaba para dar tantos golpes como podía pero en esta ocasión su arma solo emitía chispas cada vez que golpeaba su armadura pero ningún golpe consiguió clavarse en el

-"Esto no parece tener fin"—Obito se percató que el flujo de Chakra que tenía la armadura no disminuyo en gran medida con sus ataques, y por lo que intuía de esa técnica era que tenía que dejar de haber un flujo de Chakra en ella para poder atravesarla

Obito dejo de intentar realizar un golpe a corta distancia y de un salto puso distancia entre él y el samurái

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)—Obito empezó con los ataques de Ninjutsu

El Samurái de nuevo ni se movió y recibió de lleno la técnica, saliendo de ella segundos después sin ningún daño aparente

A ojos de Obito si recibió daños, el flujo de chara disminuyo más de lo que hizo con los ataques simples de su Kama pero no era lo suficiente como para poner en desventaja al samurái

\- **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua)—el rubio hiperactivo no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y mientras su maestro distraía al Samurái el creo diez **Kage Bunshin** y cada uno de ellos lo ataco con la técnica

- **Raiton: Raiga** (Elemento Rayo: Colmillo Eléctrico)—Obito no tardo en acoplarse al ataque que realizaba su alumno lanzando su Kama al chorro de agua que salía de uno de los clones y desde la cadena mandaba el técnica **Raiton** al Samurái que ganaba fuerza por la acción de la técnica **Suiton**

Esta vez el samurái resistió muy bien la técnica con su armadura metálica que solo despedía humo por la acción del ataque combinado, pero Obito veía que no había sido en vano. La cantidad de Chakra que tenía la armadura disminuyo considerablemente casi dejándolo en nada

-"Esto se está alargando más de lo que pensé"—Obito sentía como un sudor caliente resbalaba por su mejilla derecha - "Ya casi no tengo Chakra"—

- **Kyōryokuna kenjin no ken** (Espada fuerte: espada de dios) – el Samurái aprovecho la pequeña distracción que tuvo Obito para cargar de nuevo a gran velocidad en su contra, atacando y desapareciendo a dos clones que estaban entre él y el Uchiha

Obito se percató a tiempo del nuevo ataque del Samurái e intento realizar de nuevo el Kamui pero su cuerpo no lo resistió por sexta vez en el día y se paralizo por completo quedando de rodillas a merced de su oponente, lo único que le quedaba era cerrar los ojos esperando el inevitable final

-No… No te l… lo PERMITIRE – Obito escucho a Naruto y al abrir los ojos vio cómo la espada del samurái era partida por la mitad por la Katana que Naruto sostenía

Naruto no podía moverse porque toda su fuerza estaba enfocada en detener la otra mitad de la espada del samurái con la Katana que recogió del anterior campo de batalla

Obito también vio que Naruto no estaba solo en su contienda con el samurai, a sus costadas se encontraban dos clones con lo que supuso que también eran espadas clonadas ayudando a resistir la fuerza del golpe

El samurái se quedó en la posición de ataque solo intentando terminar el movimiento realizando una fuerza sobre humana sobre el rubio. El quería terminar rápido la batalla, todavía estaba herido por confiarse en su ultimo enfrentamiento, pero a pesar de ello seguiría con su propia promesa de intentar no matar a nadie

Las fuerzas de Naruto flaquearon y eso fue suficiente para que el samurái pudiera completar su golpe sobre de el y sus clones los cuales desaparecieron inmediatamente

El samurái se culpaba por haber ocupado todas sus fuerzas sobre un niño pero con ello el estaría inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que lo pusiera a salvo, pero por desgracia si tenía que acabar con la vida de la persona que estaba frente a el por órdenes de Doumeki

-Disculpa—fue como un signo de arrepentimiento que le dia al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que daba el golpe final con su espada

El samuray no comprendía lo que paso después que día el golpe, algo muy rápido y naranja se puso entre la espada y el Uchiha mandándolo a volar con mucha fuerza en contra del piso cerca de el

-No te lo ¡ **PERMITIRE**!—Naruto se levanto muy adolorido pero sin ningún corte gracias a que ocupo a la espada como escudo, salvándose así del filo del arma

Al samurái le hirvió la sangre al no comprender como alguien podía arriesgarse así por alguien y de nuevo intento asestar el golpe y después vinieron muchos más que terminaron con el mismo resultado que el primero, Naruto se interponía en el camino de la espada saliendo disparada hacia el piso que se agrietaba un poco con el impacto, mientras que Obito temblaba de la frustración y del esfuerzo que ponía en sus extremidades para que reaccionaran

\- "Qué clase de devoción se debe tener para proteger así a un compañero" – recordando su pasado, el samurái sabía que era una vergüenza para su padre, sus anteriores compañeros tampoco se preocuparon por el cuándo estaba en problemas

-"Ellos vinieron a rescatar a sus compañeros de armas" – el samurái dejo de golpear al rubio, recordando que nadie antes lo había hecho por él y estaba seguro que nadie lo haría

Naruto aprovechó esa distracción para crear a muchos clones y así atacar con las Catanas para intentar destruir la armadura que tenía el Samurái, pero las espadas de los clones no podían atravesarla lo único que hacían era dejar grandes surcos en el metal antes de romperse y desaparecer. El Samurái por su cuenta ya no tenía suficiente chacra para realizar su defensa por lo que solo golpeaba a todo clon que estuviera en rango de su espada rota. Cuando los clones se quedaban sin armas empezaban a atacar con Taijutsu

\- "Mi padre cree que soy una deshonra como Samurái por ello me mando a una búsqueda sin sentido"—pensó el samurái cuando un clon logra agrietar el pecho de la armadura

"Tienes que aprender a ver más allá de del filo de tu espada"

Recordó el samurái las palabras de su padre

\- "O quería que aprendiera otra forma de vida. si lo pienso bien, al principio si había gente preocupada por mí, creo que esa era la razón principal que estaban en contra de que siguiera los pasos de mi padre, peo yo no me di cuenta de sus intenciones y poco a poco me quede sin nadie a mi lado, después en mi afán de hacerme fuerte no distinguía entre amigo o enemigo al realizar mis técnicas en el campo de batalla" – la forma en que Naruto defendía a su maestro hizo que el samurái recapacitara las palabras de su padre

 **\- Hadan** (Ruptura) – El samurái realizo una más de sus técnicas haciendo que todos los clones y Naruto salieran disparados violentamente, deshaciendo la técnica de clones del rubio

Aprovechando que estaba libre de los ataques de Naruto, el samurái dio un salta para atrás agregando distancia entre ellos he inmediatamente después callo de rodillas apoyándose en lo que le quedaba de su espada, esa última técnica había acabado con su fuerza

Toda la confusión y pesar del Samurái se disipo al ver a su espada rota

\- "Está rota, al igual que yo"—empezó a reflexionar sobres su vida el samurái—ya entendí que también un samurái debe de tener honor y compasión a parte de fuerza, ¿es eso lo que me querías enseñar?—se preguntó con tristeza—"creo que aunque me convierta en un Ronin podre expiar mis faltas"—se escuchó a través de su máscara una leve risa – "de cualquier manera he fallado, me he deshonrado al dejarme manipular tan fácil"—se lamentó al recordar que escudándose en su contrato realizo muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía – "es mejor que aquí termine con mi deshonra" -

Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir atacando después de caer junta a su maestro, cuando vio al Samurái arrodillado sobre sus talones, el rubio se quedó paralizado, como primera impresión pensó que se trataba de alguna técnica pero no sentía ninguna amenaza en el ambiente. Por su parte Obito al conocer un poco de la cultura del samurái se imaginaba que no era nada bueno y no lo iba a permitir por lo que se sobre esforzó para recuperar el control de su cuerpo

\- Gracias – Se escuchó decir al samurái y de un rápido movimiento tomando lo que le quedaba de su espada la apunto hacia su cuello con intención de clavársela

Obito saco fuerza al ver que su temor se hacía realidad, por alguna razón presentía que esa persona no era mala, solo que sus ideales le habían jugado una mala partida, se logró levantar y no supo de donde saco suficiente Chakra para impulsar sus pierna a gran velocidad, llegando a tiempo para darle una patada en el estómago que por efecto del entumecimiento de su cuerpo no midió bien su fuerza lanzándolo en contra de la pared que tenía atrás de él. La parte superior de la armadura y el casco con el impacto sumado a las grietas que ya tenía, se rompieron revelando a su usuario

-He…—Obito parpadeo varias veces al no comprender lo que veía

Naruto no comprendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba desde que el samurái se incoó, lo único que vio fue que el samurái intento clavarse en el pecho su propia espada y su maestro en un intento de detenerlo lo mando a volar destrozando la armadura, al ver cómo era en realidad el Samurái se quedó sin palabras, cosa que nunca en su vida había sucedido

El samurái resulto ser una joven de unos diecisiete años con el cabello largo negro, su pecho por alguna razón estaba vendado y sus ojos también tenían una venda, cosa que extraño mucho a Obito y Naruto pero dándole una razón al Uchiha del porque el Samurái nunca callo en su Genjutsu

No tuvieron tiempo de poner en orden sus ideas los Shinobis de Konoha porque se escuchó una fuerte explosión y del tercer piso del laboratorio salía desde una nube de humo un objeto que se estrelló a gran velocidad en el piso rodeado de un aura roja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

 _-"Cuando estén adentro intenten permanecer el mayor tiempo posible dentro de los conductos de aire mientras buscan a las secuestradas"—_

Recordaba Hinata mientras seguía arrastrándose por el conducto siguiendo a la Hyūga que gracias a su Byakugan ya sabía dónde se encontraba su princesa

Al llegar a una bifurcación la Hyūga sin pensarlo se dirigió a la derecha pero Hinata se detuvo y vio claramente que Sakura estaba a la izquierda de ellas

-¿Qué haces?—susurro la Jōnin al percatarse que Hinata se detenía

-Di… dis… cu… c… cul… pa E…Es… que s… Sa… Sakura está por aquí—Hinata realmente le tenía miedo a la Jōnin

\- Si lo sé pero Hanabi-sama tiene prioridad – contesto tajantemente la Hyūga sin preocuparse del porque sabía la niña la ubicación de su amiga

-NO—por primera vez Hinata la encaro – Es mi compañera… mi amiga por lo que la tengo que ir a rescatarla ya – Contesto con mucha decisión y encaminándose donde estaba su compañera, sin percatarse que no tartamudeo y dejo a la Jōnin con que pensar

Hinata tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que su amiga no permanecería a salvo por mucho más tiempo por lo que tenía que llegar a ella lo antes posible, tenía esas visiones donde veía como dos personas se dirigían donde se encontraba Sakura

Fu Hyūga por su parte rodo los ojos y estaba a punto de seguir su camino hacia Hanabi cuando con su Byakugan vio que dos hombres abrían la puerta donde se encontraba Sakura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura está nerviosa, las alarmas seguían sonado a lo lejos y podía sentir como las personas corrían de un lado a otro por todas partes. También se dio cuenta que poco después que las alarmas empezaran a sonar el Samurái que había estado en la puerta se había ido dejando sin vigilancia

Ella quería ocupar ese fallo por parte de sus captores a su favor, ese era el momento para que pudiera escapar, porque estaba segura que tanto alboroto solo era causado por su maestro y compañeros que venían a rescatarla

Tiro con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas que la aprisionaban pero no cedieron y solo causaba que sus muñecas y tobillos se lastimaran

-"Por fin llegaron"—Se alegró al escuchar abrirse la puerta, pero su felicidad se desvaneció rápido al ver como dos hombres, que parecían mercenarios por las armas que llevaban, entraban a la habitación

-¿Ella es la belleza que trajo Doumeki-sama?—pregunto un de los mercenarios que llevaba un hacha de batalla enorme con voz de decepción – es apenas una niña –

-Si tienes razón – le confirmo su compañero que llevaba una espada larga en la cintura

Mientras tanto Sakura intentaba aparentar que seguía desmallada por lo que no se atrevía a mover un musculo ni mucho menos abrir los ojos para mirar a sus captores

-Pero no sé—el mercenario con la espada tomo a Sakura de la cara para verla mejor—No es fea—

-Si pero no es de mi agrado ese tipo de cosas—Confeso el mercenario con el hacha

-Ágamos esto, veamos que esconde debajo de la ropa y después decidimos – Sin esperar respuesta de su compañero el mercenario saco su espada y la acerco peligrosamente al cuello de Sakura

Sakura estaba en pánico pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y lo que era peor los mercenarios no tenían las intenciones de quitarle las cadenas. Lo único que atino fue a cerrar lo más fuerte que pudo los ojos esperando que todo terminara rápido, pero antes que el filo de la espada llegara a su ropa escucho un fuerte ruido y segundos después como caían dos personas al piso

Por fin se decidió a abrir sus ojos y vio con alegría como una pelinegra con ojos rojos lloraba enfrente de ella. Con ver a su compañera enfrente de ella fue suficiente para que las lágrimas que se había esforzado para no derramar salieran sin control

\- ¿Y tus lentes? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Sakura entre sollozos al ver a Hinata

-No se—Hinata se tocó el rostro, no se había dado cuenta donde los perdió – y no me importa – por fin se atrevió a abrazar a Sakura

Cuando la Jōnin llego y salió por el hoyo que Hinata creo al salir disparada del conducto de aire al ver como el mercenario amenazaba con cortar el cuello de Sakura. Se preguntó como una Genin había vencido tan rápido a dos mercenarios

Mientras Hinata intentaba encontrar la llave que abría las esposos en el manojo que le dio su sensei, las cuales alguna vez pertenecieron a la renegada, explico que vio como los mercenarios amenazaban Sakura y en un arranque de ira logro atravesar la delgada lamina cayendo en medio de los dos hombres e instantes después los golpeo con la técnica de picadura de avispa que les enseño Gai-sensei

-¡ **NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO**! – Fu Hyūga ya se había desesperado y tomando el hacha del mercenario cortó las cadenas de los brazos y los pies de Sakura, dejándole los grilletes pero por lo menos ya estaba liberada de su cautiverio

Hinata y Sakura solo rieron al ver lo temperamental de la Jōnin, pero Hinata casi al instante dejo de reír y salió corriendo sin decir nada

\- haaa, debe de ser una de sus visiones - Dijo Sakura sin preocuparse del comportamiento de su compañera y saliendo atrás de ella después de que tomara unos guantes de cuero con herrajes metálicos de donde supuso era la sección de armas de las "Muñecas" del renegado

-¿Que fue eso?—pregunto la Jōnin detrás de Sakura extrañada por el cambio de color de los ojos de la Uzumaki de unos rojo a otros rosa pálido

-Es que Hinata tiene una especie de sexto sentido que le permite ver cosas a distancia, no sé qué vio para que corra de esa manera – Sakura le da una explicación a la Hyūga mientras intenta seguir el paso de Hinata

La Jōnin disminuyó el paso dejando que las dos Kunoichis se le adelantaran mientras pensaba que ese sexto sentido se parecía mucho a su Byakugan hasta la tonalidad de los ojos se parecía mientras estaba activo, pero extrañamente en la Uzumaki no se veían las venas características después de la activación

-"Tengo que preguntarle más sobre esa supuesto sexto sentido"—se propuso a aclarar muchas dudas que se le formaron en la cabeza—A donde se fueron – se dio cuenta que por estar pesando se quedó parada y las perdió de vista por lo que activo si Byakugan y las vio cómo se dirigían hacia Hanabi

-"Que despreciables son estos mercenarios" – fue los pensamientos de la Hyūga al darse cuenta que la desesperación con la que corría la Uzumaki era porque había tres mercenarios junto a Hanabi con las mismas intenciones que los anteriores mercenarios con Sakura

Fu Hyūga se lamentó por quedarse tan atrás y lo único que podía hacer era seguir los acontecimientos con su Byakugan dejándola impresionada con lo que vio. Hinata llego a gran velocidad con los Mercenarios y sin inmutarse los golpeo con un estilo muy similar al puño suave incapacitándolo con unos pocos golpes, pero se dio cuenta que la diferencia era que no atacaba a los puntos de Chakra, Solo mejor atacaba a los nervios impidiendo que se movieran por un tiempo

-"Impresionante"—le sorprendió la maestría con la que atacaba cada nervio y como los incapacitaba. Pero eso solo hizo que sus dudas fueran enfocadas hacia un tema en particular

-"Cuidado"—se preocupó y se esforzó en llegar cuanto antes al darse cuenta que después de que vio llegar a Sakura y liberaron a su princesa, de las sombras salió el segundo renegado de Suna, con solo verlo se notaba que quería matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente

Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos y llego justo a tiempo para ver como Sakura destruía a la única "Muñeca" del renegado, como era de esperarse la falta de manos había hecho que su técnica como marionetista decayera mucho, dejándole solo la manipulación con los pies

-Esto es por mi hermana—le hablo la Hyūga a dos pasos de la espalda del renegado, Se había acercado sin que este la notara

 **-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)—

-En primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos—

-En segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro—

-En tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho—

.

-En cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis—

-En quinto lugar, dieciséis ataques consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos—

-En sexto y último lugar, otros treinta y dos ataques consecutivos para hacer un total de sesenta y cuatro golpes.—Con esto termino su mejor técnica lanzando contra la pared a un muy mal herido renegado sangrando de la boca, nariz y oídos – No creo que sobrevivas –

Sakura y Hinata están impresionadas nunca habían visto una técnica parecida. Mientras tanto Hanabi no soltaba a Hinata que la cargaba y abrazaba. Al principio Hinata la cargo instintivamente para calmar a la niña de seis años pero después por alguna razón no quería separarse de ella

-Hinata… sama necesito preguntarle muchas cosas de su pas… - Fu Hyūga no pudo terminar su petición por que un puño la atravesó por su espalda y salió por su pecho

-Es una lástima que resultara tan frágil – Doumeki el líder de los mercenarios y de los renegados ataco por la espalda a la Jōnin mientras ella estaba pensando en todo lo que sabía del pasado de la Uzumaki parada enfrente de ella

-pero que se le va hacer, tenía que darle una lección por matar a mi último renegado – se quejó con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía el cuerpo moribundo de la mujer todavía atravesado por su puño – Saben lo difícil que es conseguir mano de obra competente - De una patada se deshizo del cuerpo

Hinata al ver que el cuerpo de la Jōnin se dirigía a ella, literalmente arrojo a Hanabi a los bazos de Sakura y como pudo logro sostener a la mujer que por un milagro todavía respiraba

-L… lo siento… princesa… lo… siento… Hinata… lo… siento… - Fu Hyūga después de eso sus ojos se apagaron y dejo de respirar

Hinata veía con los ojos desorbitados el rostro sin vida de la Hyūga, ese mismo rostro que no lo dejaba dormir en tantas ocasiones en las noches, ese rostro que tanto daño le había hecho años atrás, pero por alguna razón estaba llorando al recibir en su último aliento una disculpa y por un instante Hinata se perdió en sus pensamientos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuatro años antes

Hinata estaba muy nervosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices debajo de las mangas de su chamarra gris, su hermano le había pedido que la esperara junto a la torre del Hokage pero ya se había tardado mucho

Estaba en uno de las calles menos transitadas del lugar pero eso no impedía que se sintiera sumamente nerviosa y con ganas de llorar e intentar esconderse al sentirse sola

\- Onee-chan- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su hermano que disipo muchos de sus miedos

\- ¿Q… que e… es eso?—Hinata se extrañó al ver como su rubio hermano traía no menos de 20 latas de pintura que con agilidad y equilibrio había podido transportar solo

-Se me ocurrió como hacer una buena broma con la ayuda de un Jutsu que encontré en el escritorio de Iruka-sensei Dattebayo—cometo Naruto mientras abría las latas de pintura

Naruto le dio un pergamino a su hermana mientras vertía el contenido de las latas en un gran recipiente que estaba escondido en unos matorrales que adornaban la calle

\- **Suiton: Mizurapa** (Elemento agua: Fuerte oleaje)— Leyó Hinata el título del pergamino y en el venia las instrucciones para realizarlo

Hinata miro a su hermano con ojos de no comprender que era lo que intentaba hacer. A lo cual Naruto solo le dirigió una gran sonrisa

-Es muy fácil Onee-chan—Empezó Naruto a explicar su broma – con este Jutsu vamos a pintar la cara del tercer Hokage de azul completamente, en lugar de solo hacer líneas Dattebayo -

-No lo sé Naruto-Onii-chan—Hinata tenía cara de miedo—Todavía Iruka-sensei no nos enseña lo básico del Ninjutsu sin contar que no controlamos muy bien el Chakra – se agacho al recordar que no eran muy buenos estudiantes ni en práctica ni en teoría

-No te preocupes Dattebayo—Naruto le intento dar ánimos—en el pergamino dice todo, solo tenemos que hacer estos sellos de manos y concentrar nuestro Chakra –

Hinata no estaba muy convencida, a sus ocho años de edad sabía que los Jutsus por muy simples que fueran se podían descontrolar muy fácil en personas inexpertas

-No sé – Dudo todavía más Hinata de la broma que pretendía su hermano

-Anda ayúdame – Naruto se acercó a su hermana entrelazo los dedos de sus manos en señal de ruego y puso ojos grandes y llorosos

-eto … eto.. Es… ta… bien – Hinata cedió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al ver esa expresión tan tierna en su hermano, en cambio Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa, el ya conocía a su hermana y sabía que siempre caía con esa expresión

Hinata y Naruto estudiaron el pergamino y se aprendieron los sellos que necesitaban para el Jutsu y antes de acercarse más al monte Hokage decidieron practicar pintando una piedra que estaba junto a la calle que conducía a una avenida más transitado con personas de todo tipo de profesiones que entraban y salían de la torre

\- **Suiton: Mizurapa** (Elemento agua: Fuerte oleaje)— Gritaron los dos hermano al mismo tiempo

Los temores de Hinata se hicieron realidad, ambos gemelos cargaron demasiado Chakra a la hora de realizar el Jutsu, lo cual hizo que se descontrolara y manipularan junto con toda la pintura el agua que pasaba en una tubería bajo sus pies, lanzándola con fuerza a todos los transeúntes que estaban a la entrada de la torre del Hokage

Iruka tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado, está siguiendo la pista de su peor alumno que por algún motivo le había roba un pergamino de un Jutsu que pretendía mostrarle a sus alumnos cuando el curso estuviera más avanzado

El maestro estaba parado a las puestas de la torre del Hokage, sus investigaciones lo habían conducido a ese lugar y estaba buscando con la vista a cualquiera de los gemelos, después de los dos meses que llevaba de conocerlos ya sabía que si encontraba a uno el otro no estaría muy lejos. Pero lo siguiente que paso lo tomo desprevenido, no esperaba sentir ninguna fuente de Chakra en ese lugar y al voltear para ver la fuente fue golpeado por una gran cantidad de agua que lo tiro al piso junto con una docena más de personas que estaban cerca de el

Iruka se levantó desorientado y se sentía empapado pero lo que no esperaba ver era que la gente que lo intentaba ayudar a levantar reprimía una risa, no lo entendió hasta que vio sus manos, todo por donde lo golpeo el agua está pintado perfectamente con un color azul cielo, al levantarse y ver a la lejanía a los gemelos ya ni se molestó y entro a la torre para pedir ver al tercer Hokage

Naruto sabía que la había hecho en grande, pero se alegró al saber que nadie fue herido, afortunadamente ellos estaba lo sufrientemente lejos para que el agua cuando llego a sus víctimas ya no llevaba la suficiente fuerza para herir a nadie

Después de superar la impresión inicial, Naruto tomo de la mano a su hermana y salió corriendo del lugar hacia la calle principal para alejar lo más que pudiera a su hermana antes de regresar y pedir una disculpa al tercero

Hinata no sabía que pensar ella solo se movió cuando su hermano la jalo para apartarla del lugar, tenía miedo y se culpaba por no insistirle a más a su hermano de no intentar ese Jutsu. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y en poder seguir el paso a su hermano que la jalaba para que corriera más rápido de lo que podía, que no se dio cuenta que piso un charco con la pintura y que dejaba un camino de huellas tras de ella

Una de las víctimas de la broma estaba fuera de sus cabales viendo como esos pequeños demonios se alejaban del lugar corriendo

Ella hasta hace cinco minutos estaba orgullosa, saliendo de la torre del Hokage porque le acaban de dar su nombramiento como Jōnin, No era la primera de su clan en ser nombrada Jōnin a la edad de dieciséis años pero aun así está muy feliz, se sentía muy bien portando su nuevo uniforme y no podía esperar para llegar a ver a su hermana mayor y darle la nueva noticia, pero toda esa felicidad se esfumo al salir de la torre del Hokage y ser bañada con pintura

Fu Hyūga se sentía indignada, nadie antes le había causado tanta vergüenza y su enojo aumento más al ver su nuevo uniforme en tan lamentables condiciones

-"como me presentare ante mi clan en tan lamentable condiciones"—se entristeció al pensar que tenía que entrar al complejo Hyūga pintada de azul

Su tristeza fue sustituida por furia al ver a esos niños, ella nunca le había tomado importancia a lo que se decía de ellos en la aldea ni internamente en su clan, pero después de esa broma todo cambio y los empezó también a ver con odio, el mismo odio que muchos de su edad solo imitaban de los mayores

-me las van a pagar, pero no iré sola se de muchos que tiene cuentas pendiente con ellos – y con una sonrisa maligna se fue del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba otra vez sola, su hermano la había dejado oculta en un pequeño bosque de un parque cercano a la torre del hokage, pero estaba muy intranquila, tenia la sensación que alguien los habían seguido pero se auto regañaba porque no podía culpar a nadie mas que a ella, en esta ocasión mucha gente resulto inmiscuida en una de sus bromas

-"Esto fue tan grande que mi hermano fue a pedir disculpas a Hiruzen-sama por voluntad propia"—Hinata estaba desconcertada

Hinata sabía que su hermano aparte de intentar protegerla del regaño que les daba el viejo Hokage cada vez que los atrapaban haciendo travesuras También Naruto sabía que ella no soportaba muy bien la presión porque siempre terminaba desmallada cuando el Hokage expresaba lo decepcionado que estaba de ellos

-Con que aquí estas, pequeño demonio – Hinata dio un pequeño salto por el susto que le dio una voz desconocida para ella

Hinata intento salir corriendo cuando vio salir de entre los arboles a una adolecente con la vestimenta característica de los Jōnin manchada de pintura azul y con ojos color perla que no transmitían una sensación agradable.

Hinata sabía que tenía que salir de ahí porque era una de las "victimas" de su última broma y su mirada no auguraba nada bueno

La Uzumaki no pudo huir del lugar porque dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos y con brusquedad la tiraron al piso, el impacto fue tan fuerte que aparte de romperle los google que traía en la cara, La cinta con que sujetaba su cabello se rompió dejando su largo cabello revuelto en el piso

-Mira con este es uno de los demonios—Fu Hyūga intento intimidar primero a la pequeña niña – pero si no es más que una mocosa que no sabe nada de la vida – esta vez tomo un Kunai para intimidarla

-Que puedo hacer contigo – la Hyūga jugaba con el Kunai enfrente del rostro de Hinata – tengo que hacer algo equivalente a la deshonra que me hiciste en la torre del Hokage –

Hinata no se podía mover estaba en estado de pánico al ver la cara de la muchacha, era una cara que se denotaba que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en la venganza en contra de ella

-Tus ropas son harapos, no vale la pena maltratarla más – Fu empezó a enumerar lo que podía hacerle a la niña – No creo que tengas suficiente dinero para pagar mi ropa nueva—estaba perdiendo la paciencia al no encontrar como cobrarse su furia

La Hyūga analizo de pies a cabeza a la niña y no necesito de su Dōjutsu para ver que la niña no tenía muchas posesiones en la vida, estaba pensando seriamente en herirla físicamente cuando vio su cabello, ese cabello negro con reflejos azulados junto con nueve mechones de un rojo intenso distribuidos uniformemente alrededor de la cabeza, tan bien cuidado y tan largo como la altura de la niña. Fue cuando comprendió que la posesión más importante para una mujer sin importar la edad era su cabello y con él se cobraría

Hinata sintió escalofríos al ver esa mirada y sonrisa sádica y sintió más terror al ver que el Kunai se acercaba a su cabello

-n… no p… p… por f… favor—Hinata con todo el terror que sentía en ese instante logro implorar piedad

-heee – La Hyūga se burló de ella – crees que te voy hacer caso mocosa – y de un tajo le corto la mitad del cabello lo mas cerca de la nuca que pudo

- **NOOOOOOOO, PORFAVOR NOOOOOOO** —Hinata al sentir el corte se vino abajo gritando piedad y llorando profusamente

La Hyūga no se inmuto ni le importo la forma en que estaba llorando la niña y no estuvo satisfecha hasta que le dejo mechones irregulares en toda la cabeza y ninguno llegaba mas allá de sus orejas

\- Mama… mama… - susurraba entre lamentos Hinata hecha un ovillo en el suelo

-¿Quién te querría como hija? – se burló la Hyūga

- **IDIOTAS DEJEN A MI HERMANA** —Grito Naruto sumamente enojado

Naruto está hecho una furia, intento golpear a la Kunoichi pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad al igual que las dos personas que estaban cerca de ella

-Con que tú eres el otro demonio—lo miro la Hyūga con su característica mirada de superioridad y altanería

\- Tu hermana ya pago el precio por lo que me hicieron en la torre del Hokage así que me voy—la Hyūga le mostro una sonrisa burlona a Naruto y metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón e inmediatamente después se empezó a ir – Ustedes dos, pueden cobrarse lo que les han hecho como quieran – les grito antes de perderse entre los arboles a los dos hombres que la habían ayudado

Naruto solo vio como esas personas se le acercaban mientras tronaban sus nudillos, pero tenía la firme convicción de no dejarlos pasar hasta donde se encontraba su hermana

Recibió una buena golpiza por parte de esos individuos pero no los dejaba pasar y asi hubiera estado un buen rato si no fuera esa aura asesina que sintió detrás de él, al voltear vio cómo su hermana emanaba una ligera aura roja y sus ojos se veían como brillaban a través de los vidrios entintados de los googles

Naruto por alguna extraña razón sintió que si dejaba que su hermana golpeara a alguien en esas condiciones no se detendría hasta que su contrincante dejara de respirar y no iba a permitir que nadie más le hiciera más daño, sin importar que la tuviera que defender de ella misma

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Naruto para detener a su hermana fue interponerse entre ella y su victima

Fue doloso el primer golpe, fue tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse en contra de uno de los hombres y ambos todavía volaron varios metros, mientras el otro no comprendía que pasaba. Afortunadamente el golpe que le dio a Naruto la hizo reaccionar y el aura roja que se percibía dejo de emitirse, sintiéndose solo la normal cuando ella perdía el control de su enojo, lo que calmo en gran medida a Naruto pero aun así no dejo que ningún golpe impacta en los hombres que la molestaron

Naruto resistió media hora de golpes de su hermana hasta que los hombres quedaron inconscientes después de recibir en incontables ocasiones el cuerpo del rubio que volaba después de recibir el golpe que iba dirigido a ellos

Naruto después solo agarro la mano de su hermana y se la llevo de nuevo dejos de aquel lugar, mientras Hinata empezaba a reaccionar y sentirse culpable de todo lo ocurrido en el día

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba furiosa, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza después de revivir un momento de su vida que quería olvidar

-" _No la culpes… ya no puede hacer daña a nadie_ " – Hinata recordó las palabras de su maestro

Después Hinata vio la cara de la Jōnin que todavía tenía en brazos, esa cara que imploraba un perdón, perdón que nunca podría escuchar. Hinata la odio por mucho tiempo, la aterrorizo por las noches pero después de conocer a Sakura comprendió que no se podía vivir odiando ni teniéndole miedo a las personas por lo que ya tenía tiempo que la había perdonado, pero estaba furiosa porque nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo ni cuando en su último aliento lo pidió

-Es cierto, ya no la puedo culpar, ni castigar – empezó a hablar Hinata con un voz distorsionada por la furia – **PERO PUEDO CULPARTE A TI Y CASTIGARTE** – Hinata no pudo contener mas su enojo y frustración

Sakura no sabia quehacer, ya había visto a Hinata enojada pero nunca a ese nivel, su enojo era tal que podía ver claramente como su cuerpo era cubierto al principio de un manto azul producto de todo el Chakra que liberaba a en todo el cuerpo, pero después ese color azul fue sustituido por uno rojo lleno de furia, lo más impactante para Sakura fue ver los ojo de Hinata sus ojos rojos ahora eran de otra tonalidad eran rojo sangre brillante con una pupila rasgada como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, en general sus rasgas eran de un animal, sus marcas de la cara eran mas visibles y sus uñas habían crecido como garras

Hinata no dijo nada más, solo se abalanzó contra el renegado el cual de una patada la mando a volar en contra de una de las paredes haciendo que la Kunoichi la atravesara y la derrumbara

-Tengo que aprender a medir mi fuerza—se burló Doumeki – Esto se vuelve aburrido si todos se mueren con un golpe—Se acercó al agujero que alguna vez fue una pared

Sakura se percató que esa pared daba al vacío de tres pisos y que Hinata había llegado al suelo sin ninguna forma de amortiguar la caída, cosa que la hizo preocuparse por su amiga

-Mira sigue con vida – Se alegró el renegado al ver que podía divertirse más – Ustedes quédense aquí después vendré por ustedes – les guiño el ojo a Sakura y Hanabi. Acto seguido salto al vacío para seguir la pelea

Sakura estuvo tentada a saltar para llegar lo antes posible con sus compañeros y maestro pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato

-Sujétate fuerte, vamos a tener que llegar abajo por el camino largo – Sakura le dijo a Hanabi mientras se la montaba en su espalda y la amarraba con una soga para que no se callera en caso que tuviera que pelear con alguien

-Si—Hanabi solo le pudo dar una respuesta afirmativa mientras se sujetaba a Sakura con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto no podía ver bien a través de la nube de polvo que se levantaba alrededor del cráter que formo lo que cayó desde el edificio, pero algo en su interior le hacía tener un mal presentimiento, por lo que decidió acercarse con cautela para ver que lo tenía tan preocupado

Obito también tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que intento activar su Sharingan pero no tuvo el suficiente Chakra para mantenerlo y solo provoco que su vista se nublara mas y sintiera un fuerte dolor. Por instinto se llevo la mano al ojo dándose cuenta que lo que pensó que era sudor en realidad era sangre que salía de su ojo

Descartando el uso de su Sharingan intento moverse del lugar donde permanecía, pero al dar un paso su pierna no resistió mas, fallándole y sintiendo un gran dolor. Dándose cuenta que la patada que le dio al samurái le rompió el pie

-Maldición Maldición Maldición Maldición—Gritaba al darse cuenta que el líder de los renegados saltaba desde el orificio en la pared del tercer piso y se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto

Naruto no se había percatado de la presencia del renegado de Kumogakure, estaba como hipnotizado dirigiéndose al cráter. estaba a cinco pasos del borde cuando sintió una punzada en el estomago y por alguna razón empezaba a sentir una furia incontrolable

Su furia fue justificada cuando se acercó y vio a su hermana parándose envuelta en un manto rojo con un gran golpe en su mejilla. en ese instante Naruto perdió el control de su ira, le había prometido a su hermana que la protegería. ver que alguien la golpeo y arrojo desde un tercer piso no era algo que el podía perdonar, sin darse cuenta el también había sido envuelto en un manto rojo lleno de furia

Obito no podía creer o que sus ojos veían, Naruto estaba despidiendo el Chakra del Kiubi y atrás de el estaba su hermana en las mismas condiciones

-Esto es malo—Obito estaba entrando en pánico, por lo que vio que le paso a Naruto pudo deducir que si el Kyūbi se liberaba de un hermano, la otra parte por resonancia también lo haría

-Mocosos creen que me intimidaran con trucos baratos – Doumeki confundió el Chakra rojo del Kiubi con algún tipo de Genjutsu que los hacia ver mas intimidantes y la sed de sangre de los Uzumaki fue opacada por su propia sed de sangre

Obito con tan solo ver los preámbulos de esa pelea ya sabia que no iba a ser igual a ninguna de las que él había presenciado. Los Uzumakis sin siquiera verse empezaron a sincronizarse a tal grado que podría decirse que estaban enfrente de un espejo, era una sincronización que daba miedo por si misma

- **Raiton: Sandāboruto** (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago)— Doumeki se cansó de esperar y empezó a atacar a la distancia haciendo que los hermano se separaran en diferentes direcciones

Los Gemelos se movían muy rápido y de un solo intento fueron en un ataque en conjunto a la cabeza del renegado.

Doumeki al intuir un ataque como ese solo dio un salto hacia atrás cuando estuvo seguro que los niños se golpearían uno al otro cuando erraran el golpe, su sorpresa fue que su sincronización era tal que pasaron uno junto al otro sin corregir su ataque en ningún momento

-Jajajajajajajajaja – rio con una carcajada que helaba la sangre - **Tenia tiempo que nadie duraba tanto en contra de mi** – su tono de voz denotaba que de alguna manera estaba feliz

Los Gemelos solo mostraron mas su enojo y sin mas preámbulos se dirigieron a atacar con los puños cerrados

- **Kōton: Saikō no Yoroi** (Elemento Acero: Armadura Impenetrable)—realizo su Jutsu y poniendo sus brazos como si se tratara de un escudo espero pacientemente a recibir el ataque

Obito seguía negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el líder de los Renegados, el renegado se Kumogakure era un usuario de **Kōton** (Elemento Acero) y lo podía comprobar viendo como su cuerpo se cubría de un material negro obsidiana y los golpes que recibía de un Taijutsu muy agresivo por pare se los Uzumaki solo hacían saltar chispas

-"El libro bingo está muy mal informado"—Obito quería matar a la persona que recababa información para ese dichoso libro

- **Kōton:** **Suchīru hassha** (Elemento Acero: Proyectil de Acero)— Los Hermanos se volvieron a separar en diferentes direcciones mientras Doumeki reía maniáticamente mientras de las palmas de sus manos salían pequeños proyectiles metálicos que lanzaba a gran velocidad intentando dar a cualquiera de los dos Genin

Cuando termino de realizar su técnica Doumeki, Pudo ver a la distancia como los Genin se volvían a juntar y sin verse ni hablarse mostraron sus afiladas garras al mismo tiempo

Doumeki por su parte subestimo a los niños pensando que tenía mucho tiempo desde que alguien había logrado atravesar su armadura, por lo que volvió a poner de nuevo sus brazos como escudo y espero a resistir el impacto

-Esto debe ser un maldito sueño—se intentó convencer Obito al no creer lo que paso – "Me desmalle y estoy teniendo una alucinación tirado en el bosque"-

Después del ataque en conjunto de los Uzumaki los dos brazos del renegado salieron volando. Lo que ocasionó que la técnica del renegado perdiera efecto y Obito dudaba que pudiera hacer alguna otra técnica en el resto de su vida

El renegado no dio señales de dolor, solo se quedo viendo al lugar donde cayeron sus brazos. No podía creer lo que paso

-"qué clase de monstros son"—el shock de ver sus brazos volar lo dejo sentir por primera vez la sed de sangre que emanaba de los demonios que tenía enfrente, en ese instante comprendió que fue una locura enfrentarse a ellos

Por su parte los Gemelos al ver que el renegado estaba de rodillas en el suelo derrotado su furia empezó a decaer poco a poco, todavía la personalidad de ellos dominaba a su sed de venganza

- **HINATA… NARUTO—** Sakura salió del edificio y vio como los Gemelos estaban enfrente del Renegado derrotado

Naruto y Hinata Al escuchar esa voz conocida terminaron reprimiendo por completo el Chakra del Kiubi

Doumeki al escuchar esa voz se le ocurrió algo y aprovechando la distracción de los niños empezó a correr a toda velocidad a las niñas que acaban de salir del edificio

Sakura se petrifico en el lugar donde estaba y Hanabi que todavía seguía en su espalda solo pudo pensar en agarrar lo más fuerte de la ropa a la pelirosa y esperar el golpe cerrando los ojos

El renegado quería darles una patada tan fuerte que estaba seguro que destrozaría a las dos niñas, ganando una distracción para que el pudiera escapar de ahí, pero cuando se estaba preparando para dar el golpe su cuerpo le dejo de responder, por instinto y mecánicamente bajo la vista y no comprendió porque dos puños salían de su pecho, murió preguntándose que era lo que había pasado

Cuando callo el cuerpo sin vida del renegado, Hinata solo empezó a llorar amargamente mientas se arrodillaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, era la primera vez que tenía que matar a una persona

Sakura desato y bajo a Hanabi de su espalda. La pequeña niña por alguna extraña razón lo primero que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a Hinata

-No te preocupes… me salvaste… no sabes cómo te lo agradezco – Sakura también abrazaba a Hinata y lloraba junto a ella, agradeciendo que la salvara de una muerte segura

Naruto solo se quedó viendo su puño ensangrentado con tristeza

Obito quería acercarse y consolarlos pero sabía que tenían que dejar la zona lo más rápido posible porque no sabía si habían más renegados o mercenarios cerca

-Naruto, Sakura, Hinata Acérquense – Obito intento poner un poco de orden – Sakura amarra a la Samurái y acércala a nosotros que nos vamos de aquí—

Obito intento realizar una séptima vez su Kamui en el día pero lo único que logro fue que su mundo se volviera negro entre los gritos de terror de los niños

- **SENSEI—** fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Sexto capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado por que en verdad me costó plasmar como son las peleas, espero que me quedaran bien

Ya por fin sabemos porque Hinata estaba tan traumada y ese miedo que le tenía a la Hyūga

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-10-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	7. Confesiones - Primera Parte

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo para publicar otro capitulo de esta historia, por favor no me acribillen demasiado XD, ya saben estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de cometario, sobre cómo mejorar la historia

Primero lo primero

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 7 Un mar de arenas y Confesiones - primera parte

Obito despertó desorientado en una habitación que no reconoció, le dolía todo el cuerpo por lo que solo podía mirar un techo rojizo y ver como la luz de la tarde entraba inclementemente por una ventana

Intento pararse pero todo su cuerpo se negó dándole un fuerte dolor que no supo reconocer de qué lugar de su cuerpo venia

Después de cinco minutos su mente se debatía entre quedarse quieto y esperar pacientemente a que alguien viniera para así el obtener algo de información o intentar salir corriendo en busca de su equipo, la forma de ser inherentemente hiperactiva del pelinegro varias veces gano e intento salir del lugar lo más rápido posible pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió forzándolo a quedarse quieto en la cama

Treinta minutos después escucho como una puerta se abría rechinando sus bisagras

\- S… SENSEI – Obito se alegró al reconocer la voz de la pelinegra

\- Hina… ay ay ay ay – Obito inútilmente se intentó incorporar

-Obito-sensei no se mueva por favor—Hinata se apresuró para ayudar a acomodarse de nuevo a su sensei en la cama

\- Hinata… ¿dónde estamos? ,¿Que paso? , ¿Dónde está Sakura y Naruto? – Obito tan pronto dejo de sentir dolor bombardeo a Hinata de tantas preguntas que ella no sabía por cual empezar a contestar

\- eto… eto… eto… - Hinata se bloqueó con tantas preguntas y dos pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos

Obito al ver como estaba su alumna respiro para calmarse y recordando que ella todavía tenía problemas para conversar con las personas y más si se le hacía muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo, intento empezar de nuevo

\- Empecemos de nuevo—hablo Obito mas calmado – ¿Dónde estamos? –

-En… En un pueblo… a… a dos h… horas de… de… la… guarida de… de los re… renegados—contesto Hinata

-"Esta tartamudeando más de lo normal"—Obito se preocupó al darse cuenta de ello pero confió que nada malo estaba sucediendo al no sentir ninguna presencia hostil o rastro de Chakra

Ignorando todo el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo Obito extendió su brazo hasta que logro tomar la mano de Hinata

-¿Pasa algo malo? – le pregunto con tono preocupado Obito

\- N… noo – contesto la pelinegra

-¿hay algo que me quieras decir?—volvió a preguntar Obito

-… - Hinata dudo en contestar

-Hinata—Obito ya se estaba preocupando

\- No… no… es... es... na… nada ma… malo—Hinata se alarmo al ver los ojos de preocupación de su sensei y movió sus manos enfrente de él muy rápido para que olvidara el tema

-i… ire p.. por Sakura—y antes de que Obito pudiera reaccionar la pelinegra ya había abandonado el cuarto

Quince minutos después llego Sakura jadeando por haber corrido y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Obito-sensei—Sakura se arrodilla junto a la cama de su maestro y empezó a llorar sobre de el

Obito no quiso interrumpirla a pesar que le dolía horrores donde su alumna recargaba su cabeza

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—Obito pregunto cuando su alumna dejaba de llorar pensando que esa sería una mejor pregunta al ver su reacción

-U… Una… Semana – Contesto hipando por el llanto de varios minutos

-"era de esperarse al intentar el Kamui siete veces en un dia"—pensó Obito viendo el techo

-¿Qué paso?—Obito quería saber que había pasado durante esa semana

Sakura suspiro cansada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes

Obito estaba inerte aparentemente muerto, su respiración era casi imperceptible, junto a el habían tres Genin muy asustados

-Q… Que Va… Vamos hacer—Lloraba casi en pánico Hinata al intentar curara a su maestro con sus inexistentes conocimientos médicos – Yo… yo Solo sé cómo curar heridas superficiales y algunos golpes – sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras la fractura del pie de su sensei se curaba lentamente

Sakura también estaba llorando pero eso no le impedía que su mente se esforzara en buscar algo en su memoria, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar en ese momento. Recordó conversaciones casuales que escucho en la calle, panfletos médicos que veía cuando su mamá la llevaba al médico, algunas cosas que su mama le comento, pero para su frustración no recordó nada que los ayudara en es situación.

Sakura ya estaba visiblemente desesperada abrazándose a si misma con el brazo izquierdo y mordiendo su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha cuando recordó una clase que les dio Iruka-sensei

-" _Niños hay que tener cuidado cuando realicemos Jutsus en batalla porque cada persona tiene una cantidad total de Chakra en el cuerpo y si nos acabamos todo nuestro Chakra podemos morir, pero si llegamos a un nivel peligrosamente bajo, casi al punto de que cualquier Jutsu nos mataría, la mayoría de las veces nuestro cuerpo y mente se adormece entrando en una especie de sueño profundo del cual solo despertamos cuando tenemos de nuevo suficiente Chakra para que nuestro cuerpo funcione sin problema_ "—

Sakura recordó que esa clase fue especial y por pura suerte se les dio porque ese día un niño que se quiso ver listo y agradarles a las niñas realizo un Jutsu que sobre paso por mucho sus capacidades y lo mando varios días al hospital en un estado como el que estaba su maestro

-Recuerdan a Okuma – Naruto y Hinata vieron a Sakura con cara de no sabían de qué hablaba—Okuma un compañero nuestro hace tres años, realizo un Jutsu que le dreno casi todo su Chakra dejándolo en coma durante dos días y en el hospital una semana –

\- ¡ **Y que tiene que ver con esto Dattebayo!** —Naruto estaba claramente alterado por lo que había sucedido y en especial por lo que había hecho

-Es que a nuestro sensei le debió pasar exactamente lo mismo, pero no sé qué clase de pelea tuvo para dejarlo en estas condiciones—Sakura contesto a Naruto sin importarle los gritos de este por respuestas

Naruto se detuvo a pensar un poco y recordó los dos Ninjutsu especiales de su maestro

-el sensei gracias a su Dōjutsu maneja dos Jutsus que son realmente impresionantes Dattebayo—cometo Naruto un poco más calmado – Hoy conté que lo realizo al menos cinco veces entre los dos-

Sakura no comprendía como al realizar solamente cinco veces el Jutsu alguien podía quedar en tan malas condiciones. Su inexperiencia hacia que olvidara que habían Jutsus prohibidos que consumían una vida tan solo con activarlos

-Si… si, era co… como un Jutsu espacio tiempo que nos permitió atravesar la frontera sin ser vistos—Hinata termino la idea de su hermano al ver que él no sabía dar una explicación concreta – debió pensar en volverlo a activar, por eso nos dijo que nos acercáramos -

Sakura no sabía interpretar muy bien lo que le decían los Gemelos, pero de repente se percató de las palabras de su compañera

-¡ **ATRAVESARON LA FRONTERA!** —Sakura no podía creerlo

-"pero también es cierto que me desmayó casi de inmediato después de creer que Hinata moriría por la caída "—Su mente intentaba dar una explicación a los huecos de información que tenia

-¿Entonces estamos en el país del viento?—Pregunto Sakura con un hilo de voz

-Si, como a tres horas de la frontera Dattebayo—Naruto confirmo los miedos de la pelirosa sin darse cuenta de lo que implicaba esa información

-Esto es malo—La Pelirosa empezó a caminar en círculos mordiéndose su pulgar derecho – estamos metidos en un problema mayúsculo -

Naruto ni Hinata estaban conscientes de los peligros a los que había llegado las deducciones de Sakura

-Naruto, Hinata – Empezó a poner orden Sakura después de enterarse que todavía estaban en territorio enemigo—Necesito que realicen la mayor cantidad de clones que puedan y entren en el edificio—Vio con preocupación la entrada y como se escuchaban ruidos en su interior – Los originales, la niña y yo nos quedaremos afuera reuniendo la mayor cantidad de suministros que podamos-

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron viendo sin comprender que quería obtener al enviarlos adentro de nuevo

-que… que quieres que busquemos—se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra

-Necesitamos muchas cosas y varias de ellas las vi adentro—Sakura contesto sin dejar de ver el edificio y morderse las uñas de los nervios – necesitamos otro tipo de ropa porque esta se puede perder en una ciudad pero no podemos explicar con ellas porque Salimos de un bosque con ellas y tenemos a un herido… - se corrigió al recordar la última orden de su sensei – dos heridos y una niña pequeña, también necesitamos un mapa de la región—Sakura se detuvo al intentar recordar donde vio esos objetos – La ropa estaba en la mismo habitación donde yo estaba encerrada y el mapa lo vi en una oficina del primer piso –

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) – Los Uzumaki al tener un objetivo claro realizaron su técnica y cada uno logro realizar cincuenta clones

-¡ **ESPEREN**!—Grito Sakura al ver que los clones ya se disponían a entrar - ¡ **SI ENCUANTRAN DINERO DEL PAIS DEL VIENTO TAMBIEN TRAIGANLO, NO PODEMOS OCUPAR EL DINERO DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO Y EL CLON QUE CONSIGA PRIMERO EL MAPA TRAINGALO DE INMEDIATO, RECUERDEN QUE SOLO PODEMOS PERMANECER MEDIA HORA MAS AQUI**!—tuvo que gritar para que todo los clones la escucharan

Sakura se extrañó que después que se fueran la mayoría de los clones, dos de los hechos por Hinata se encontraran junto a su maestro y revisaran en busca de varios pergaminos

-Es… es que... que no puedo dejar los cuerpos de los Hyūga aquí y también me dijo Obito-sensei que los cuerpos de los renegados son importantes y tenemos que llevárnoslo – Hinata le dio una explicación que Sakura no entendió – me enseño como con ayuda de estos pergaminos se puede llevar cuerpos y objetos – señalando varios pergaminos que sus clones dejaron atrás

Sakura no entendió de lo que hablaba Hinata hasta que vio como los dos clones acomodaban los cuerpos de los Hyūga y en una nube de Humo desaparecían en el pergamino

-"comprendo, entonces es así como Obito-sensei transporta objetos grandes en sus misiones de infiltración"—Sakura hizo una rápida relación del porque su maestro cargaba con tantos pergaminos en blanco

Naruto a pesar de no decir nada si presto atención a la explicación de su hermana y de repente se acordó de algo que dijo la samurái minutos antes

 _-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi técnica?—Obito no entendía como conocía el nombre de su Dōjutsu avanzado_

 _\- El laboratorio tiene registros muy extensos sobre todos los_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _importantes en el mundo Shinobi – contesto sin bajar la guardia el Samurái_

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) – Naruto creo a otro clon de sombras e inmediatamente reprimió la invocación de este nuevo clon

\- Naruto, te estas quedando sin Chakra por eso te dije que no te esforzaras – lo regaño Sakura asustada esperando que no se desmayara también el rubio

-No es eso – Contesto con una sonrisa – Ya lo veras—

Y en efecto para sorpresa de Sakura tres clones de Naruto regresaban y tomaban los pergaminos en blanco que todavía le quedaban a su maestro

-¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Sakura sin comprender muy bien todavía el funcionamiento de la técnica del **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

-Es sencillo, solo hice el experimento de ver si al deshacer la invocación de un clon los demás también reciben sus pensamientos – Y sonriendo satisfactoriamente por haber acertado y continuo – y creo que no me equivoque, esas clases de estrategia que te da Obito-sensei también me están ayudando Dattebayo —

Sakura no quería discutir con su rubio amigo por no entender para que necesitara los pergaminos

-Sa… Sakura-san Una de mis clones ya viene con el mapa y también me entere que la mayoría de los mercenarios ya huyo de aquí y los pocos que quedaron ya fueron neutralizados—le informo Hinata la recibir los recuerdos de una clon que se dispersó a sí misma para informar a su invocadora

Sakura tardo diez minutos en aprenderse toda la región de memoria y decidió que la mejor opción era internarse una hora más en el territorio del país del viento y llegar a un pequeño poblado cerca de una ruta comercial

Minutos después llegaron los demás clones con muchos pergaminos y bolsas llenas de dinero

Mientras Naruto buscaba en las pertenecías de su sensei otro pergamino en blanco, encontró un pergamino con un símbolo que le llamo la atención

Sakura aprovechando que Naruto estaba distraído buscando un pergamino intento convencer a la niña de que se cambiara con las ropas que habían encontrado

-La heredera del clan Hyūga nunca se degradaría a ocupar esas ropas – contesto Hanabi exasperando a Sakura

Hinata fue más pragmática y se cambió enfrente de ella a pesar de las quejas de la pelirosa al ver que su hermano estaba atrás de ella

-que… que tiene es mi hermano y… ya me ha visto en ropa interior – sonrojándose en el proceso la pelinegra y sonrojando a la pelirosa, pero por alguna extraña razón Hanabi la imito y también se cambió en ese lugar

Sakura dudo en cambiarse en ese pequeño claro a la entrada del laboratorio casi enfrente de Naruto, pero tampoco quería entrar al laboratorio sobretodo porque todos los clones ya habían cancelado su invocación y el edificio estaba sin vigilancia y solo, dándose por vencida suspiro en señal de derrota

-"Cálmate, Naruto es tan despistado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se cambió su hermana y la niña atrás de él"—se intentó convencer a si misma mientras se quitaba su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior

-Onee-chan mira lo que encontré—Naruto levanto la mirada hacia su hermana, alegrándose por poder ver a su adorada Sakura-chan en ropa interior y después se arrepintió al sentir la descomunal fuerza de ella en el rostro por parte de una patada

Hinata solo se sonrojo por la mala suerte de su hermano y Sakura se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo

-Me preocupa los ojos de la niña – Sakura externo su preocupación después de calmar su sonrojo – Es que es muy notorio que es un ninja o pertenece a una familia ninja –

-¿mis… mis… o… ojos también dicen lo mismo?—Hinata pregunto preocupada por intuir que a su amiga le desagradaban sus ojos

Sakura al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga le intento explicar su temor

\- no es eso, es que en todo el mundo es conocido el **Kekkei Genkai** Hyūga y me preocupa que nos descubran por eso, ¡ **y además ya sabes que a mi me gustan tus ojos**!—termino Sakura poniendo roja a Hinata por sus pensamientos tan pesimistas

\- Y por qué no ocupamos esto –Naruto que acababa de despertar después del golpe de Sakura, escucho que querían cubrir los ojos de alguien y le dio el pergamino – tiene el símbolo de lentes pensaba dárselos a mi hermana pero creo que es mejor para la niña—Naruto un poco aturdido se sobaba la nariz

-Sería buena idea si supiéramos como cancelar el sello – dijo con tristeza Sakura

Naruto rio y extendió el pergamino al mismo tiempo que realizaba un sello de manos apareciendo en una nube un estuche con unos lentes idénticos a los que perdió Hinata

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Naruto sabia como cancelar el sello

-De hecho es fácil Dattebayo, es la misma técnica que ocupa Tenten así que he visto un millón de veces como cancela el sello y saca sus armas – contesto el rubio como si fuera obvio para todos los demás

Sakura solo tenía un tic en el ojo al darse cuenta que su compañero no era tan tonto como le hacía creer

Una vez que estuvieron listos y Hanabi oculto sus ojos detrás de los lentes empezaron su caminata arrastrando a dos adultos heridos en improvisadas camillas de ramas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se había arrepentido de cambiarse de ropa. La ropa que ahora traía era demasiado fresca para el frio que se sentía en ese bosque de árboles tan grandes donde el sol no entraba. Estuvo a punto de quejarse varias veces por sentir mucho frio pero su naturaleza tímida y la niña que no se despegaba de su lado hacia que se arrepintiera de expresar la incomodidad que sentía por la ropa

Una vez que llegaron a los límites del bosque, los Genin ocultaron todo el equipamiento ninja en lo más alto que pudieron de un árbol. Hinata agradeció el tener esa ropa tan ligera cuando se internaron en el desierto para llegar al pueblo

Se tardaron dos horas en llegar al pueblo porque Sakura no dejo ocupar a ninguno de los hermanos su **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** alegando que tenían que pasar desapercibidos

La historia que preparo Sakura era que los mercenarios atacaron la caravana en la iban y que solo ellos sobrevivieron

El pueblo no era lo suficientemente grande como para que la gente no se diera cuenta que habían seis personas mas en el. Pero la entrada no fue fácil porque un mercenario los intercepto cuando los niños arrastrando a las dos personas, solo estaban a unos metros de la entrada

\- ¡ **ALTO!** – Los niños se sobresaltaron con el grito del mercenario - **¡QUE ASUNTO LOS TRAE A ESTE PUEBLO!** —

Sakura pensó y analizo todas las posibilidades que les quedaban, nunca se imagino que el pueblo estuviera bajo el control de los Renegados o en el mejor de los casos hubieran contratado el servicio de alguno de Mercenarios

-"Ahora que lo pienso, era de esperarse alguna clase de seguridad si estaban tan cerca de la base de los renegados"—se recrimino y golpeo mentalmente Sakura

Sakura dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y afortunadamente para todos los Gemelos estaban distantes y se podría decir que expresaban miedo en su mirada y la pequeña niña solo se ocultaba de tras de Ella. Por lo que decidió jugar esos factores a su favor

-Necesitamos ayuda – Sakura fingió voz de miedo y dejo salir unas de las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo desde que empezó a planear la forma de salvar a su equipo—mi… mi padre está muy mal, no sé qué le hizo el mercenario, solo lo vio y callo inconsciente—Se arrodillo y tapo su cara con sus manos mientras dejaba que su llanto se hiciera mas fuerte – todos los de la caravana mu… mu… murieron – lo dijo en un hilo de voz – solo nosotros nos salvamos –

El mercenario para fortuna de Sakura no era muy versado en cuanto a ataques ninja y sus secuelas, solo sabía que algunos lo podían dejar muy mal con tan solo verlo a los ojos

Observo a ese hombre solo con ropa harapienta y muy holgadas, inconsciente, sangrando de los ojos y con una horrible cicatriz. Algo no le cuadraba, pero si algo lo había salvado incontable ocasiones era poder sentir el Chakra de los ninjas y de él no se sentía casi nada que con su experiencia quería decir que solo era un hombre que se encontró en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

-Hmp—Solo contesto el mercenario mientras analizaba a los demás - ¿Quiénes son los otros niños?—

Sakura sonrió debajo de sus manos sin que se diera cuenta el mercenario

-Solo se sus nombre – lo dijo mientras levantaba la cara Sakura y hacia un fuerte sonido con la nariz - ellos son los Hermanos Naruto y Hinata. La pequeña que está en mi espalda es Hanabi – Sakura en ningún momento pensaba revelar sus apellidos

El mercenario no se preocupó en mirarlos, de lo poco que vio la niña pelinegra estaba casi ciega por el color de sus ojos y los otros niños tenían mucho miedo de el, era imposible que fueran espías

\- Y quien es la mujer—se fijó en la joven mujer de unos quince años con el equipamiento característico de un mercenario

-No… no… no lo sé muy bien – Sakura se permitió llorar más fuerte para no revelar con su voz que no sabía que decir de ella – Solo sé que era uno de las personas que cuidaba la caravana –

El mercenario vio que la muchacha si había recibido una golpiza de campeonato, tenía una venda en la cara que ya estaba roja por la sangre y en la piel de sus brazos expuesta se podían ver quemaduras por la batalla que tuvo, en cuanto al Chakra no tenía demasiado solo lo suficiente para demostrar que si hacía mucho trabajo físico

-Hmp—La voz del mercenario denotaba que no estaba muy convencido con la historia de Sakura

De la nada el Mercenario se llevó la mano a la boca y toco un silbato qué lastimo los oídos de los Genin

Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los niños y habían llegado dos mercenarios más con sus espadas desenfundadas y listos para atacar

Sakura se quedó como piedra mientras de sus ojos salían todavía un mar de lágrimas, los Uzumaki estaban pálidos y no hicieron ningún movimiento aparte de caer de espaldas sentados y la pequeña niña castaña solo apretó más su rostro en contra de la espalda de Sakura

-Muy bien, pasaron la primer prueba al no intentar atacarnos – dijo un poco más tranquilo el mercenario – esperen aquí y no vayan a hacer nada estúpido – inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y los dejo al resguardo de los otros dos mercenarios. Mientras Sakura todavía seguía arrodillada y muy sorprendida de la aparición de los otros dos mercenarios

Después de lo que para Sakura fue una eternidad el mercenario regreso acompañado de un hombre ya entrado en años con barba blanca y calvo

-Hola pequeña – El anciano le extendió la mano a Sakura - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura—contesto mientras sostenía la mano del anciano que la ayudo a ponerse de pie

\- Hola Sakura-san, yo soy Yoh y soy el jefe de este pequeño pueblo – Se presentó y aprovecho para ver a los demás niños y adultos — ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?—

Sakura parpadeo dos veces antes de contestar, el cambio de ambiente la desconcertó

\- Obito – contesto tímidamente

\- ¿Y cómo se apellidan? – Siguió su interrogatorio el anciano

Sakura palideció, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, no pensó en un apellido

-Haruno – Respondió más bajo a un que la última vez, con el primer apellido que se le ocurrió, no podía demorar si quería hacer creer que su sensei era su papa

-"Tonta tonta tonta, cómo pudiste revelar tu nombre verdadero tan fácil"—se reprendía a si misma mientras dos lágrimas verdaderas salían de sus ojos –"pero no puede ser tan malo, mi familia no es una familia ninja, solo yo y mi difunto padre lo somos"—se empezó a calmar a ella misma –"Por lo que me ha dicho mi mama la gran mayoría son comerciantes errantes" –

-Haruno he – lo dijo pensando y viendo al horizonte el anciano – ¿los atacaron cerca del bosque negro?—

-si se refiere al bosque con esos árboles enormes, si – contesto Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su manga

-Esta bien he escuchado de varios Haruno que son comerciantes—contesto el anciano con una sonrisa – Me alegra que no sean espías de ningún tipo, me hubiera dolido en el alma tener que negarles la entrada si no respondían adecuadamente -

\- Acompáñenme- les pidió el líder del pueblo

En el camino se disculpó por la seguridad del pueblo y del pequeño interrogatorio, pero no se podían arriesgar después de que unos Renegados Ninjas los amenazaron aproximadamente un mes atrás para que entregaran todas sus pertenencias

Yoh solo se callo de contar todas sus anécdotas a los jóvenes cuando se encontraron enfrente de un pequeño hospital

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eso fue lo que paso sensei – término de hablar Sakura mucho más calmada

-con un poco de dinero que trajimos de la guarida de los mercenarios logramos pagar la estadía de ambos en el hospital y de nosotros en un hotel cercano – Explico Sakura como habían sobrevivido esa semana en el pueblo

-Naruto y Hinata consiguieron unos trabajos de medio tiempo entregando mensajes a lo largo del pueblo para seguir con la fachada de que perdimos todo y seguimos pagando su estadía aquí – confeso un poco apenada de no poder seguirle el ritmo a los hermanos

-Hablando de Hinata—Obito empresa a hablar después de dejar a su alumna terminar su historia - ¿Por qué esta tan rara?—

\- No lo sé y me preocupa – Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar de nuevo –no me dice nada y se ha vuelto más introvertida de cuando yo la conocí—estaba desesperada de ver en ese estado a su amiga—Naruto también está igual, ya no ríe como antes y solo se la pasa trabajando, es como si no nos quisiera ver… - Sakura ya no pudo hablar más y se hundió en llanto

Obito solo se quedó con ojos de impotencia al no poder levantarse de la cama

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **SEÑOR HARUNO** \- Una joven enfermera regaño a Obito por estar de pie al lado de su cama

-Buenos días Akane-san – Obito no se sorprendió por el nombre que creyó la enfermera que el tenia

\- Ya le dijo el médico que no se podía levantar en por lo menos tres semanas – Le reprendió la enfermera mientras ayudaba a sentarse a Obito en la cama – Se nota que todavía sigue teniendo mucho dolor—

Obito recordó la platica que tuvo con el medico dos días antes poco después de que se despertó. Siguió con la mentira de Sakura y convenció al médico que había estado dentro de una ilusión, el médico le explicó que su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil por ello y no podía hacer mucho por él por qué no era un médico ninja por lo que no sabía cómo tratar ese tipo de heridas pero estaba seguro por las pláticas que había tenido con los mercenarios que cuidaban el lugar, que se recuperaría por lo menos físicamente si descansaba. después averiguarían si tenía algún trauma psicológico, pero su recomendación era que permaneciera en el hospital durante unas tres semanas para valorar su condición

Obito se alegraba de que el pueblo no fuera Ninja, Sabia que nunca hubieran creído una historia como la que logro hacerles creer su alumna

\- jejeje—Obito rio por la cara que ponía la enfermera de enfado por no hacerle caso por estar absorto en sus pensamientos - Es que quiero ver a mi hija y saber como están los otros tres niños. Te prometo que después de ver si están bien y que tipo de lugar consiguieron para vivir regresare a esta prisión… digo hospital –

La enfermera suspiro, comprendía como se debería sentir ese padre al no saber de su hija mas de unas pocas horas al día. La enfermera quería acompañarlo y asegurarse también que los niños estuvieran bien, pero el pueblo no era muy grande por lo que el hospital solo consistía de dos cuartos para que aproximadamente 10 personas se recuperaran, un consultorio y una austero quirófano, ella junto con otra joven eran las únicas enfermeras y solo tenían a un médico que vivía en el mismo hospital en un cuarto acondicionado para su uso personal. En definitiva no podía acompañarlo

\- Esta bien, pero quiero que regrese antes de que anochezca—Suspiro resignada mientras le ayudaba a ponerse unas ropas que la hija de su paciente había comprado en el pueblo

\- Muchas gracias – Obito le dio un abraso y una sonrisa sincera que provocaron que la joven enfermera se sonrojara a horrores

No tardó mucho en empezar a caminar lentamente con ayuda de unas muletas por el pasillo que lo conduciría al exterior del edificio, él estaba pensando cómo sería la mejor forma de encontrar a sus Genin dado que su manejo de Chakra era nulo por los siguientes días y solo podía ocupar su ojo Izquierdo porque el derecho por sobre usar su Sharingan estaba muy lastimado y lo tenía que mantener debajo de una venda durante unas semanas

\- O… O… Obi… bi.. to… Se… Sensei—Obito se alegró al escuchar la voz conocida que le pertenecía a una pelinegra de ojos rojos

Hinata había ido al hospital a entregarle un mensaje al médico del lugar e iba a provechar para ver cómo se encontraba su sensei como siempre desde un hueco en la puerta para que él no la viera

-Hola Hinata—Obito no pudo evitar acercarse y abrasarla – Me puedes llevar con los demás –

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que su sensei la siguiera por la misma calle que conducía al pequeño hospital hasta una pequeña posada no muy lejos, que en tiempo pasado había sido ocupado por las caravanas comerciales

Obito como pudo logro subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones que rentaron sus alumnos, en el camino examino el comportamiento de la Uzumaki, no llevaba sus característicos lentes, sus ojos que anteriormente se veían tristes pero con una chispa de vitalidad y bondad, ahora se veían apagados y lúgubres junto con unas ojera que denotaba que no había dormido durante días, su caminar era lento y sin fuerza, por alguna extraña razón llevaba en las manos un pergamino; que reconoció como los que él ocupaba para guardar objetos; abrazado fuertemente contra su pecho en señal de una terrible ansiedad

- **NO TE ATREVAS, ESO NO ES DIGNO PARA MI** —Obito escucho como detrás de una de las puertas una niña gritaba mientras se escuchaba como eran aventados varios objetos a la puerta cerrada y después como se escuchaba un portazo al otro lado

Para sorpresa del pelinegro Hinata se paró junto a esa puerta. Obito entendió que en esa habitación era donde ellos se hospedaban

Al abrir la puerta vio a Sakura sentada frente a una pequeña mesa escribiendo y releyendo algunos textos. Su largo cabello que antes se veía bien cuidado en ese momento se veía enredado y descuidado, sus ojos dejaban salir unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin que a la pelirosa le importara impedir su recorrido

En una de las paredes había otra puerta de donde se escuchaba salir los gritos de una niña que Obito supuso que se trataba de la princesa Hyūga que tan desesperadamente sus familiares intentaban rescatar. Obito se preocupó al ver a la niña en esas condiciones, agregando a su lista mental de cosas que tenía por arreglar un punto más

\- Hola Sakura— Obito saludo a su alumna pelirosada

Sakura al verlo aparecer por la puerta se alegró a pesar de verlo en muletas y una venda cubriéndole su ojo derecho, con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazo

Obito solo le acaricio la cabeza mientras su alumna se desahogaba, al ver la situación de Hinata y de la niña comprendía que debería ser demasiado duro para ella ver como las personas a su alrededor se desmoronaban

\- Que haces – Pregunto Obito a Sakura mientras se dirigía a una silla de la mesa para poder descansar

Sakura intento ocultar los papeles que tenía en la mesa. No logro evitar que su sensei viera una hoja con un sello que reconoció de inmediato como los que tenían los Uzumaki en sus estómagos

\- Hinata… - Obito le iba a preguntar sobre el paradero de su hermano paro ella ya no estaba, preocupando a Obito porque no se dio cuenta en que momento desapareció

Suspiro cansado pero decidió que primero empezaría con Sakura, no quería que empezará a entrar en un círculo vicioso como los que ya habían empezado los otros

-¿Ellos te dijeron su secreto?—Obito estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza, no se atrevía a hablar después de que su maestro la descubriera

-¿Entonces?—Obito levanto su única ceja visible con esperanzas de que le contestara su alumna

Sakura solo dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos en silencio, mientras permanecía sentada frente a su maestro. Obito fue muy paciente y no presiono a su alumna para que revelara su información

\- Yo… yo… hace alrededor de dos meses invite a unos baños públicos a Hinata – Sakura después de quince minutos de reflexión se resignó a hablar de ese tema con su maestro con voz quebrada por el llanto y en un susurro – mientras nos bañábamos lo vi y después le pregunte. Por la forma que me evadió supe que tenía que ver con su secreto… - Soltó un pequeño quejido junto con un sonoro ruido de su nariz – ese secreto al parecer soy yo la única que no lo sabe. por ello siento que me estoy distanciando de ellos estos días – al terminar otra vez su voz fue opacada por el llanto

-Sakura – Obito la veía y le hablaba con mucha tristeza

\- por eso he estado desesperada investigando sobre este sello – Sakura le dio el pedazo de pergamino donde estaba dibujado a la perfección el sello del Cuarto Hokage – estoy segura que si averiguo que significa, podre ayudar a mis amigos -

Obito vio el pedazo de papel. Estaba muy maltratado, arrugado y muy doblado, tenía manchas de comida y en la parte de atrás anotaciones con diversos colores de tinta que información relevante obtenía sobre el

-"esta complejidad en el sello solo es ocupado en prisiones" – Obito se quedó pensando en la última anotación que tenía el pergamino

-Que has averiguado—pregunto Obito sin revelar que se estaba acercando a la verdad

-No mucho – Contesto Sakura con tristeza – en la aldea no hay gran información sobre sellos para la consulta del público en general y con mi rango no me pudieron dar ninguna información en las bibliotecas Shinobis –Para asombro de Obito por alguna razón Sakura sonrió – fue hasta hace unos días con la excusa de averiar que le pasaba a mi "papa" – Sakura con las manos hizo el ademan de doble comilla – pregunte si alguien reconocía el tatuaje del mercenario que lo ataco—Sakura se calló para esperar alguna señal de regaño o de aceptación.

Obito por su parte no tuvo reacción alguna

\- Un mercenario me dijo que no era un tatuaje, era más bien un sello y lo sabía por qué él estuvo trabajando una temporada en una prisión Shinobi—Sakura sonrió al recordar lo amable que había sido el mercenario que resulto el mismo que los interrogo a su llegada – No reconocía el sello pero la complejidad del mismo solo la había visto en los sellos que tenían en las paredes para evitar que los prisioneros escaparan, y como pensamiento personal del mercenario me dijo que debería ser muy peligroso el sujeto para que también le pongan un sello de esa complejidad en el cuerpo -

Obito solo se limitó a escuchar a su alumna sin que su cara expresaba la preocupación que sentía por Sakura

\- No puedo quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Hinata – Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos – son marcas que tengo desde el primer día de mi vida así que no les des importancia, esas fueron las palabras que me dijo—recordó con amargura -No puedo pensar qué clase de persona les pondría un sello así a unos niños recién nacidos, que clase de pecado podrían haber hecho – Sakura por primera vez en la conversación se notaba furiosa – Yo los conozco y en este tiempo que llevo de conocerlos pueden ser de todo menos malos—

-… - Obito quería decirle la verdad pero cada vez que lo intentaba se recordaba asi mismo que era mejor que Naruto y Hinata se lo dijeran en persona

-Yo… yo… no soy tonta sé que están en este estado por haber matado al Renegado de Kumogakure para salvarme – Sakura se abraso a si misma al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de morir – Por… por eso no puedo abandonarlos ahora –

Obito se alegró que en tan poco tiempo su equipo habían aprendido a valorarse unos a otros. Pero ya no pudo decirle nada a Sakura, al escuchar como un estomago clamaba por comida, pero no había sido el suyo y al ver a Sakura solo tenía un mirada triste viendo a la puerta de donde antes salían los gritos de la niña Hyūga

Al ver a la dirección que observaba Sakura pudo ver por primera vez a la pequeña niña que La Hyūga desesperadamente intentaba rescatar, se veía muy mal, sus ojos blancos se veían vacíos, la prepotencia y arrogancia característicos de su clan mostraban en su mirada solo eran la sombra de lo que deberían ser, solo se notaba una gran furia en contra de la pelirosa

-Hanabi, por favor come algo- Sakura intento razonar con la niña mientras se intentaba acercar a la niña pero ella solo la ignoro y le dio un golpe en el brazo con su Taijutsu de puño suave dejándola muy adolorida y sin poder ocupar su brazo

Después de ver a Obito de pies a cabeza cerró la puerta con gran fuerza. Obito pudo notar que la puerta conducía a otra habitación

\- ¿ha estado así desde que la rescataron? – Obito pregunto temiendo que los renegados o los mercenarios le hubieran hecho algo

\- Por desgracia no – Sakura que parecía que su mirada se había convertido permanentemente en una triste seguía rogando a la niña que saliera para que comiera algo – ha esta así desde hace unos días, cuando Hinata la empezó a ignorar y a tratar con desprecio después que yo no le permití seguirlos en sus jornadas inhumanas de trabajo -

-¿Hi… Hinata hizo eso?—Obito no podía creer que la dulce y tímida Hinata hubiera hecho eso

-Si—contesto con pesar Sakura mientras se sobaba el brazo e intentaba aumentar el flujo de Chakra para librar los conductos afectados– Al parecer la niña siente un gran afecto por ella porque fue quien la rescato de un grupo de mercenarios y después la libero de sus cadenas – suspiro por no ser de gran ayuda—no estoy segura pero debió ver morir a todas esas personas, incluyendo a Fu Hyūga de una manera horrible y al ser ignorada por Hinata su furia se centró en mi por haber influido en ello -

Obito se sentía muy mal por haberlos puesto en semejante peligro y después en dejarlos solos, lidiando con las secuelas de la batalla.

Vio por la ventana y pudo notar que el día no pasaba de la una de la tarde. Tenía tiempo suficiente para esperar a los Gemelos y así poder hablar con ellos, por lo que decidió platicar con Sakura mas sobre lo ocurrido el día de su secuestro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito salía de la posada decepcionado al no poder ver a sus otros dos Genin en el día, pero la noche ya estaba amenazando con tomar el cielo y no quería tener problemas con Akane que tan amablemente lo había dejado salir a ver a su "Hija"

Se dirigía a paso lento al hospital cuando al pasar por un callejón escucho algo que lo dejo helado

\- Naruto-onii-chan, ya es hora de terminar con esto – Se escuchaba a una pelinegra al fondo del callejón

\- No se – se escuchaba a un rubio pensativo—primero hay que cerciorarse que Sakura-chan no se quede sola-

-No… - Se escuchaba como se quebraba su voz a Hinata – Ya no puedo ver mas tiempo esos ojos que transmiten miedo cada vez que nos ve—Hinata hablaba con miedo y decisión en sus palabras

-Si, yo también – Naruto hablaba con voz apagada y sin transmitir su característica alegría

\- **Yo siempre pensé que la gente nos llamaba monstros porque no nos conocían, que éramos mas que eso pero…** \- Hinata hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Obito la escuchar claramente al final del callejón – **La triste verdad era que nosotros éramos los que no nos conocíamos, somos monstros sedientos de sangre y… y… y… -** Obito escucho como empezó a llorar la pelinegra - **¡YO NO QUIERO ESO!** -

- **¡NO, HINATA!—** Obito escucho la voz de Naruto en pánico y después vio un brillo metálico salir de entre las sombras

Naruto estaba extrañamente feliz de que ese bisturí que su hermana robo por la mañana del hospital, se detuviera. Del lugar donde descansaba la hoja saliera sangre formando un charco en el piso, por primera vez en muchos años empezó a llorar enfrente de su hermana tirándose al suelo de rodillas arrepentido de dejarla tomar esa decisión tan fácilmente. Al ver como su hermana blandía el bisturí para acabar con ella misma no pudo evitar sentir miedo de perderla pero no pudo hacer nada hasta ver ese charco de sangre en el piso

Hinata veía como la sangre formaba un charco en el piso, pero no sentía dolor. Vio cómo su hermano estaba llorando de rodillas a un lado de ella, se sintió fatal al comprender que ella era la fuente del dolor que el sentía, intento mover la mano que todavía agarraba fuertemente el arma con la que pretendía acabar con su vida pero no se movió, pero en cambio si veía que el sangrado se hacía más fuerte cada vez que intentaba mover el bisturí.

Para Hinata todo paso muy rápido, el dolor y el miedo hicieron que sin pensarlo mucho dirigiera el bisturí hacia su cuello. Ella pensaba que todo había terminado pero no entendía porque no sentía dolor pero estaba segura que se había herido por la cantidad de sangre que veía salir frente a sus ojos, en ese instante fue cuando su cerebro empezó a funcionar – "¿De quién es esa mano que atraviesa el bisturí?"—pensó la pelinegra

Obito sentía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo pero estaba feliz de que su mano de mala manera, pero al fin y al cabo había podido evitar el destino final del bisturí. Al ver el brillo metálico al final del callejón se le olvido por completo el dolor que sentía a cada paso y corriendo a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas solo llegando a tiempo para que su mano fuera atravesada por el golpe mortal de la pelinegra

-No lo permitiré, no de nuevo – hablo Obito sumamente enojado con sus dos Genin – **MUCHO MENOS MIENTRAS ESTE OJO OBSERVA** —

Hinata al comprender lo que estuvo a punto de hacer callo de rodillas, su cara no expresaba nada solo veía con detenimiento como su hermano lloraba de una forma que nuca lo había visto hacer

Obito no tuvo más opción que sacarse de la mano el bisturí y quitarse la venda que tenía en el ojo para curar improvisadamente la mano y deteniendo la hemorragia.

Hinata empezó a llorar después de ver el ojo derecho de su maestro que por el enojo activo su Sharingan inconscientemente. Se sentía fatal al provocar tanto dolor a sus seres queridos

Obito sin preguntar agarro de la cintura a los dos Genin, levantándolos sin ninguna dificultad e ignorando las muletas que habían caído cerca de donde Naruto estaba, se los llevó al cuarto donde estaba Sakura y Hanabi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se espantó al abrir la puerta del cuarto y ver a su maestro después de que casi tiro a patadas la puerta.

El entro cargando a Hinata y Naruto como si fueran un par de costales y acto seguido aventó sin delicadeza a Hinata y Naruto a la cama, los aventó con tanta fuerza que primero se golpearon en la pared antes de caer sobre ella. Extrañado a la pelirosa porque su sensei siempre había sido muy respetuoso con la pelinegra

Sakura sabía que algo grave había sucedido porque los hermanos se sentaron donde cayeron y no hablaban, mientras su sensei tenía una venda en su mano que se estaba tornando roja muy rápido

- **En que estaban pensando** – Obito fue el primero en hablar con voz fría y enojada, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se formó en la habitación por varios minutos después de cerrar la puerta

Los Gemelos solo se vieron a los ojos y después agacharon la cabeza sin poder contestar nada

Obito estaba enojado. Su enojo solo se comparaba con el que sentía cuando secuestraron a su compañera de equipo y peleo con Kakashi para poder ir a salvarla

Se sentía frustrado al no obtener reacción alguna de los Uzumaki y de Sakura que se había quedado hecha piedra junto a la puerta de la habitación

Al llegar la situación a un punto muerto donde nadie quería decir nada. Obito decidió ocupar medidas más extremas

- **Esto es lo que está causando tantos problemas** – Obito tomo el pedazo de pergamino donde se encontraba el sello del cuarto Hokage

Los tres Genin se quedaron helados al ver que sus respectivos secretos estaban saliendo a la luz, pero ninguno se decidió a hablar al respecto

\- **Entonces creen que hablar causara más daño que esto** – Obito les mostro el bisturí ensangrentado y de un rápido movimiento clavo el pergamino con el bisturí en la pared que había entre los dos hermanos

A Sakura se le llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos al ver como el pergamino era manchado de sangre y comprender por qué su maestro estaba tan enojado

Hinata y Naruto no dijeron nada mientras veían como algunas gotas rojas surcaban la superficie blanca del papel

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa – Sakura hablaba entre sollozos al pensar que estuvo a punto de perder a sus amigos. Sacando de su letargo a Hinata y Naruto

\- Lo siento, encontrare la forma de pagarles por el gran dolor que les cause pero por favor perdóneme – Sakura se acercó a los Gemelos, pero las caras de ellos denotaban duda al no comprender porque se disculpa

-Sa Sakura-san, no sé porque te disculpas – por primera vez en días Hinata le dirigió la palabra a Sakura – nosotros somos los monstros –

\- Sakura-chan, ya no queremos eso, ya no queremos que nos veas con miedo – Naruto sin levantar la mirada empezó a hablar

- **Miedo, Miedo de dónde sacaron eso Shānnarōs** – Sakura se enojó al escuchar esa confesión – **Tu y Hinata son los que se alejaron de mí y cada vez que es hablo me miran con odio** –

Obito noto que Hinata de nuevo tenía un pergamino apretado fuertemente en contra suya

-Me dejas ver lo que tienes en las manos – Hablo Obito mucho más calmado

Hinata dudo por un momento pero después con manos temblorosas se le dio el pergamino a su maestro

Obito no se extrañó al ver el símbolo de cuerpo en el pergamino pensando que era el cuerpo de la Hyūga

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Obito solo para confirmar lo que sabia

\- el… el renegado de Kumogakure – Obito se quedo con los pensamientos en blanco, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Hinata

-¿Por… porque lo llevas contigo?—Obito no pudo dejar de tartamudear por la impresión

\- Es un recordatorio que me dice que realmente soy un monstro que le gusta matar – Hinata se hundió más en sus hombros abrazando a sus rodillas y una aura depresiva la rodeaba con mas fuerza

-Es lo que siempre nos decían en el hospital - Naruto empezó a contar porque se creían monstros – nos decían que nosotros no necesitábamos una habitación limpia porque nuestro destino era estar rodeados de muerte – Dio una risa fingida – una vez hasta nos encerraron en la morgue cuando se encontraban varios cuerpos destrozados por una batalla reciente –

Naruto dio un suspiro de cansancio

\- Cuando mate al renegado y me alegre de ello, recordé todo eso y comprendí que realmente era un monstro que no merecía vivir – Naruto Hablaba sin emociones como si toda su alegría se hubiera esfumado

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue apagado por el fuerte sonido de una cachetada que le dio Sakura a Naruto

-¡ **IDIOTA, SHANNARO NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO**! – Sakura está muy enojada con las palabras de su compañero - **¡USTEDES MERECEN VIVIR MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE MERECEN MUCHAS PERSONAS… SON MIS COMPAÑEROS… MIS PRIMEROS AMIGOS!** – Sakura se sonrojo al hacer su confesión

Obito se mantenía al margen, pero Hinata tenía muy abiertos los ojos al ver como se enojaba Sakura

- **USTEDES NO SON MONSTROS, QUE LES QUEDE MUY CLARO SHANNAROS** – Sakura seguía muy enojada **– PIENSELO BIEN, SE ALEGRARON POR QUE MATARON A ESE HOMBRE O PORQUE LOGRARON SALVARME ANTES QUE ME MATARA** – Hinata y Naruto levantaron la mirada para ver a los ojos color jade de Sakura

-No... no… se, solo me acuerdo que me alegre que estuviera muerto—Hinata intentaba recordar esos segundos de su vida – recuerdo que me alegre mucho al ver que estabas salvo pero después vi lo que hice y… y me cu… culpe por la alegría que sentía al ma… ma… matar a alguien – a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero el llanto no salió por la impresión de que Sakura también le dio una cachetada

- **¡IDIOTA**!—Sakura estaba tan enojada que ella juraría que le salía vapor de las orejas – **¡TU MISMA LO ACABAS DE ADMITIR Y ES LO MISMO PARA TI NARUTO!** —miro con ojos encendidos a Naruto para que comprendiera que también lo que estaba diciendo iba para el **\- ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE ALEGRO POR LA MUERTE DEL RENEGADO, SE ALEGRARON DE QUE YO ESTUBIERA A SALVO SHANNARO!** —Naruto y Hinata tenían ojos de duda sobre esa afirmación - **¡SI NO ME CREEN SOLO CONTESTEME ESTO ¿SE ARREPEINTEN DE HABERLO MATADO ?!** –

-Si – contestaron al mismo tiempo casi en un susurro los Uzumaki

Sakura respiro varias veces con los ojos cerrados para calmarse

\- Entonces no se hubieran arrepentido que él me matara –

\- **¡NO LO HUBIERAMOS PERMITIDO!** – para Naruto y Hinata era inconcebible perder a Sakura

-eso no es ser un monstro – Sakura empezó a hablarles con una voz tierna que nunca antes habían oído en ella - es defender a sus seres queridos, y cualquier persona en el mundo harían lo que ustedes hicieron y no por ello son unos monstros, hasta yo estaría dispuesta a matar para que ustedes estén a salvo – Sakura se arrodillo en la cama y abraso a los Gemelos

-Sakura-chan, si es cierto lo que nos dices ¿Por qué nos miras con miedo? Dattebayo—Naruto todavía seguía escéptico con lo que decía Sakura

Sakura dejo de abrasarlos y no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos

\- no es miedo—contesto Sakura mirando a sus rodillas – es frustración y tristeza, sé que me odian por lo que tuvieron que hacer para salvarme y cada vez que intento hablar con ustedes me dirigen una mirada que me rompe el corazón y se refleja en la mía – confeso mientras unas lágrimas caían en sus rodillas

Los Uzumaki se sentían fatal al recordar que no le dirigían la palabra y la miraban de una forma muy peculiar, para que ella se alejara de ellos para no hacerle más daño. Al parecer había surtido el efecto contrario

-Sé que no me tienen confianza—siguió hablando Sakura – soy la única a quien no le han revelado su secreto, por eso creo que me he obsesionado con él, ¡ **PORQUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE AL SABERLO PODRE ENTENDERLOS MEJOR Y AYUDARLOS CUANDO SE SIENTAN TRISTES**!—

-Nos… nos... nosotros no… le hemos re… re… revelado nues... nuestro se… secreto a nadie – Hinata estaba mas pálida de lo normal

Sakura parpadeo varias veces con la respuesta de Hinata

- **En… entonces porque Obito-sensei y Kurenai-sensei…** – Sakura estaba enojada de nuevo y casi gritando entre llanto viendo a los ojos de Hinata - **y… y estoy segura que Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei lo saben también** —

-Es mejor que le digan—Obito se atrevido a dar su opinión —Saben muy bien que todo este mal entendido surgió por no ser sinceros al respecto –

Hinata y Naruto estaban renuentes a hablar al respecto y permanecieron en silencio

Sakura estaba muy triste, durante esos cinco minutos que permanecieron todos en silencio su mente exploro mil posibilidades del porque no querían hablar al respecto y todas llegaban a que no la consideraban una amiga ni nada cercano por lo que estaba deprimiéndose mucho

Naruto vio como Sakura perdía brillo en su mirada, y al igual que la promesa de defender a su hermana no pudo evitar hacer en ese momento una parecida para Sakura

-Sakura-chan—Naruto hablo lo más calmado que pudo – no es fácil hablar sobre eso –

Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza para evitar que su hermano siguiera hablando, ella intuía hacia donde quería llegar su hermano

\- es algo que cargamos desde el día en que nacimos – Naruto siguió hablando de manera monótona, como si fuera algo que hubiera practicado miles de veces

Sakura está en silencio, hipnotizada por la voz de Naruto y no se atrevía a hacer ningún ruido por miedo a que el dejara de hablar

\- ¿Sabes que paso el diez de Octubre de hace doce años?—Naruto por fin pregunto lo que Hinata tanto temía

Hinata no podía con la tensión y el miedo de revelar por fin su historia, por lo que solo abrazo con fuerza a su hermano y hundió su rostro en el pecho de el para no dejar ver su miedo en la cara

Sakura parpadeo varias veces para comprender porque era relevante esa fecha para alguien más que no fuera ella

\- Fue cuando murió mi papa – contesto Sakura, olvidando por completo el ataque del Kyūbi

-jejejejeje—Naruto rio sin muchas ganas – también es nuestro cumpleaños—Hinata solo apretó con más fuerza a su hermano

\- Estas mintiendo, todos los niños de nuestra generación saben que no hay nadie de nuestra edad que cumpla años los días ocho, nueve y diez de Octubre – Sakura no dudaba en la información que algunos niños encontraron al estar revisando los archivos de la escuela

Los niños en general sabían del ataque del Kyūbi, pero casi nadie les dijo que todos los niños que nacieron en esos días y pacientes murieron cuando el hospital se derrumbó durante el ataque

-No… no… no… es… es… me… mentira—se escuchó la voz de Hinata sin que despegara la cara del abraso de su hermano

-"Diez de octubre hace doce años"—la mente de Sakura era un lio intentando entender la importancia de la fecha – "Mi padre murió ese dia… defendiendo a la aldea del ataque del Kyūbi"— Sakura vio en su mente unos ojos rojo sangre con pupilas rasgadas e inmediatamente recordó los ojos de Hinata

Palideció al hacer la relación de la fecha del nacimiento poco común de los hermanos y por qué tanto hermetismo sobre el tema

-"el sello que por su complejidad es solo ocupados en prisiones"—Sakura los veía con ojos de incredulidad –" _Tienen que ser alguien muy peligroso para que le pongan el sello directamente en el cuerpo_ "—recordó el comentario del mercenario

-" ** _ZORROS_** "—recordó claramente como los llamaba su maestro y como se enojaban por ello los Uzumaki

\- Son… son el Zorro de nueve colas – pregunto con incredulidad Sakura en un hilo de voz

-No—se escuchó la voz de Hinata

Sakura se alegró por la respuesta

-Somos algo peor – termino Naruto

Sakura no podía imaginar que podía ser peor que aquel monstro lleno de maldad y odio, pero seguía confundida a pesar de que los hermanos le estaban dando información, esta era vaga y confusa, sabía que si no preguntaba lo correcto nunca le dirían directamente

\- "son buenos, alegres, honestos, solitarios, tímidos"—Sakura empezó a enumerar todo lo que sabía de los Gemelos – "Tienen unos sellos que son puestos en las prisiones para que no se escape el prisionero o en el cuerpo del criminal"—Sakura desecho la segunda opción del sello, ya conocía demasiado bien a los hermanos como para decir que eran unos criminales—"tiene mucho Chakra… Tienen dos Chakras"—Recordó la plática con Kurenai el día que encontraron por qué no podían hacer ningún Ninjutsu bien

-Sonara descabellado pero ¿son la prisión para algo o alguien?—pregunto Sakura un poco intimidada por la idea

Naruto suspiro pesadamente para darse fuerzas de revelar toda la información que sabia

-Somos la prisión del Kyūbi—Contesto Naruto – Yo soy la prisión del lado Yin y Hinata es la prisión del lado Yang –

Al terminar de hablar Naruto, Hinata se despegó de él. Todo lo que temía revelar ya había sido dicho y solo tenía que esperar la reacción de Sakura

Sakura no soporto la presión de saber la verdad de los Gemelos, se paró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la ventana para poder tomar aire, su cabeza daba mil vueltas recordando todas las veces que los Uzumaki habían dado señales de ser una bestia salvaje

-"la bestia que mato a mi padre está enfrente mío"—pensó Sakura mientras respiraba agitadamente - "Si… si los mato lo abre vengado"—apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula

-" **Shānnarō"** —Escucho Sakura a su voz interna –" **reflexiona lo que estás pensando** "—al parecer una parte de ella todavía quería creer en sus compañeros – " **ellos te dijeron que no son el Kyūbi** "—Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y dejo de respirar unos segundos al recordar eso –" **Son su prisión** "—Sakura lloro al percatarse lo rápido que podía mal interpretar los hechos – " **Tú no puedes culpar a un edificio de lo que resguarda dentro de él, así que no es justo que tú los juzgues por tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para tener encerrado a ese demonio y no dejarlo salir** "—Sakura vomito al recordar por todo lo que sabia que habían sufrido sus amigos desde el primer día de su vida y ahora comprendía porque los habían hecho sufrir tanto todas las personas que sabían su secreto

Naruto y Hinata, solo se limitaban a observar como lloraba Sakura y después como vomitaba. Sabían que había sido una mala idea. No era necesario hablar, ellos con una sola mirada pudieron darse a entender que aceptarían cualquier castigo que su amiga o examiga pudiera pensar para ellos, decisión que tomaron después de ver en sus ojos ese desprecio que veían en toda la aldea, con tal de que los perdonara por ser uno de los factores de la muerte de su padre, estaban dispuesta hasta aceptar su muerte

Después de unos diez minutos de un silencio incomodo solo perturbado por los sonidos que hacia Sakura al vaciar su estómago.

Sakura se despegó de la ventana al no tener más alimentos dentro de ella y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa se dirigió a la cama donde los hermanos ya la esperaban de rodillas resignados a cualquier castigo

Hinata y Naruto se sobresaltaron al recibir un fuerte abrazo de Sakura

\- ¿No… No nos odias?—Hinata estaba perpleja y Naruto no podía hablar de la impresión

-No—Contesto decidida Sakura – No los odio, al que odio es al demonio que llevan dentro de ustedes – Naruto se entristeció al escuchar eso

-"Como puedes odiar a lo que hay dentro de mi sin odiarme a mi Dattebayo"—Naruto no podía comprender las palabras de Sakura

\- Yo los admiro mucho, realmente son unos héroes, sin pedirlo se han sacrificado para impedir que ese demonio siga matando—Sakura de nuevo empezó a llorar – realmente se han convertido en algo muy importante para mi en estos dos meses, por favor no vuelvan a intentar sacarme de sus vidas yo… yo… los estimo mucho son los primero amigos verdaderos que he tenido en mi vida –también decidió revelar su pasado – siempre se burlaron de mi y hasta la que alguna vez llame amiga empezó a burlarse de mí y a reñirme. Por favor ustedes no me saquen de sus vidas—Sakura se le dificultaba hablar por el llanto que quería salir – yo los considero parte de mi familia por eso hare todo lo posible para ayudarlos también – ya no soporto más y lloro amarga mente mientras seguía abrasando a los Uzumaki

Hinata se conmovió por las palabras de Sakura, no estaba preparada para esas palabras que hicieron que llorara con la misma intensidad que Sakura lavando todas sus penas en el proceso

Naruto también estaba llorando solo que de una forma más discreta

Obito estaba feliz con lo bien que había terminado todo, solo faltaba ver como ayudaba a la niña que había permanecido todo el tiempo sin mostrarse a pesar que Obito percibía que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

Después de esa hora de tención se intentó sentar, pero se dio cuenta que cualquier movimiento le dolía más que cuando salió del hospital y la cabeza dolía como si se le estuviera rompiendo, sin mencionar que con su ojo derecho veía muy borroso

Después de que sus Genin dejaran de llorar les pidió que lo acompañaran al hospital. el intento irse solo pero no podía dar un paso, mucho menos caminar hasta el hospital.

Mientras salían Obito pudo ver como la puerta de la otra habitación de habría discretamente y unos ojos color perla los veían irse de la habitación

Al salir del cuarto se alegró que la posada estuviera vacía, estaba seguro que algunos gritos se habían escuchado sin problema fuera de esas cuatro paredes. las caravanas ya no pasaban por el temor de unos mercenarios que solo su equipo sabía que ya no iban a dar problemas.

La caminata al hospital fue un infierno, aun cuando con ayuda de Sakura y Naruto casi lo cargaron todo el trayecto mientras Hinata llevaba las muletas que recupero del callejón junto a un charco de sangre

Al llegar al Hospital para horror de Obito ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta Akane, primero preocupada después molesta al escuchar la excusa que le dio Obito de que llegara tarde y la nueva herida en la mano

-Lo dejo salir y se desmaya en la posada, para aumentar mis problemas al desmallarse cae sobre la mesa y se atraviesa la mano con un cuchillo—murmuraba la enfermera haciendo que los niños les salieran unas gotas de sudor en la nuca

Los tres niños regresaron a la posada al ver que su maestro era revisado por el medico con una expresión de enojo, querían quedarse pero ya era tarde y no podían dejar a Hanabi por mucho tiempo sola en el cuarto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la habitación a oscuras se encontraba Hanabi reflexionando lo que vio y lo poco que escucho a través de las paredes

-"Me las va a pagar"—pensaba la niña que solo pudo formarse una idea vaga al ver lo sucedido en el otro cuarto con su Byakugan

-"Esa era tu intención, apartarla de mi y quedarte solo con ella"—la niña de apenas seis años podría ser muy madura en muchos aspectos pero seguía siendo una niña y no le importo que las imágenes que vio no tenían contexto alguno a la falta de los diálogos cortados que escucho

-"Ya verás que yo lograre su admiración y aprecio" – se juraba la niña mientras se abrazaba las rodillas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	8. Confesiones - Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 7 Un mar de arenas y Confesiones - Segunda parte

por la mañana Obito se despertó pero no se pudo mover de nuevo de su cama. Desorientado por el dolor de su cuerpo pudo notar que algo era diferente a su alrededor dando con la novedad que en la cama de junto a él se encontraba la joven samurái acostada y tapada con las sabanas hasta el cuello

A pesar de que ella estaba despierta no se movía y solo veía fijamente al techo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—fue lo único que dijo después de varios minutos después que Obito le hizo saber que estaba despierto

-¿he?—Obito si sabía a qué se refería la Samurái pero la pregunta fue tan fuera de lugar para su mente que no logro pensar antes de dar esa respuesta

-Lo único que hiciste fue quitarme mi única oportunidad de redimirme – la joven lo dijo de una forma muy dura y llena de rencor

Obito solo pudo quedarse en silencio mientras veía como ella empezaba a llorar en silencio y forcejear para levantarse de su cama, en uno de sus movimientos hizo que se deslizara su sabana mostrando que estaba amarrada a la cama de forma que ni sus pies ni manos tuvieran libertad de moverse

\- ¡ **POR FAVOR SEÑORITA DEJE DE HACER ESO**!—Akane que venía a revisar a sus dos únicos pacientes se preocupó al ver en ese estado la joven – sabe que no está en condiciones después de haber estado inconsciente casi dos semanas –

-¿Por qué está amarrada?—Se aventuró a preguntar Obito después de ver como Akane administraba un sedante para calmar a la joven cada vez más histérica en su cama

Akane suspiro antes de contestar

\- ayer en la noche después de que regresara de su pequeña excursión – Obito sudo frio por la mirada de desaprobación que recibió por parte de la enfermera- despertó la mercenaria, pero al contrario de todo pensamiento ella se intentó quitar la vida, por fortuna un guardia que realizaba su vigilancia la vio antes de que lograra su cometido –

\- ¿Les dijo por lo menos su nombre?—pregunto Obito un tanto triste de ver en ese estado a alguien tan joven

-No—contesto con pesar la enfermera—pero para términos prácticos es lo que menos nos preocupa, ella está muy mal psicológicamente, al parecer tiene que ver que esta ciega – ella miraba de una forma muy triste a la Samurái- creemos que es por el ataque que recibieron hace unas semanas –

-¿Ciega?—Obito no podía procesar esas palabras

Una parte de él se sentía culpable por pensar que la dejo en ese estado, otra parte empeso a razonar que eso explicaría las vendas sobre sus ojos y su aparente inmunidad al Genjutsu

Akane después de acariciar amorosamente la cabeza de la Joven dormida, realizo todos los exámenes que se requerían a sus pacientes y después de darles sus medicamentos se retiró de la habitación

\- Qué clase de retos debiste de superar en la vida – pensó en voz alta Obito

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la calle debajo del sol abrazador del medio día en el desierto, pero no le importaba, se sentía tranquilo y más ligero después de que con la ayuda de Sakura la noche anterior él pudo comprender mejor lo que significaba proteger a alguien y que ella los aceptaba después de saber su más profundo secreto

Él se había tomado el día libre de su trabajo de medio tiempo después de haber podido dormir después de varios días. Al despertar y ver que era muy tarde decidió dejar dormir a sus compañeras y salir a caminar y ejercitarse un rato

-"Gai-sensei se enojara al enterarse que no hemos hecho nuestros entrenamientos durante varios días"—pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba despreocupadamente

Siguió su recorrido hasta que vio a una silueta conocida a la distancia en un pequeño mercado

-SAKURA-CHAN—grito a la distancia sobresaltando a la pelirosa pero alegrándola en lo más profundo de su ser al entender que las cosas iban a estar bien y por entender lo mucho que le había hecho falta en su vida ese rubio hiperactivo durante esos días

-Hola Naruto me preguntaba dónde estabas – lo saludo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para no gritar

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto Naruto

\- Comprando el desayuno – Le mostro varias bolsas con víveres

Naruto por un acto reflejo le ayudo a cargar las bolsas, era una costumbre que desarrollo con los años por culpa de lo tímida y asustadiza de su hermana para evitar que los pocos víveres que podían comprar se rompieran o se aplastaran de alguna forma

Sakura por su parte vio que ese rubio que desprecio por años podía ser confiable cuando más se le necesitaba. Solo recordar que ellos estaban varados en ese pueblo por su culpa y sintiéndose peor al pensar que al salvarla ellos hubieran sufrido tanto por tener que matar a alguien

-No sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días - Sakura hablo en un susurro más para ella misma que para su compañero

\- No te preocupes ya me lo pagaste con intereses Dattebayo – Naruto si la escucho, haciendo que la contestación y la sonrisa alegre que vino después colorearan ligeramente las mejillas de la pelirosa

El resto del recorrido fue ameno entre burlas y chistes que se contaban el rubio y la pelirosa

Al llegar a su cuarto en la posada se quedaron un momento quietos al escuchar los gritos del otro lado de la puerta

-No… No es lo que tú piensas – se escuchó la voz tímida de Hinata

- **SI, LO UNICO QUE ELLA QUIERE ES APARTARTE DE MI LADO** – se escuchó a la niña gritar al otro lada en un arranque de celos – **PRIMERO ME APARTA DE TU LADO Y DESPUES ELLA QUIERE QUE LE PRESTES TODA TU ATENCION** –

Hanabi no comprendía porque ese arrebato de ira injustificada en contra de Sakura y mucho menos si era relacionada con uno de los supuestos demonios que su padre tanto odiaba pero algo le hacía tenerle un afecto y admiración que solo le tenía hasta el momento a su primo Neji

Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta al comprender que Hanabi había mal interpretado la situación y su intento de mantenerla a salvo

-Espera Hanabi, Deja que te explique – Sakura ya no quería que hubiera más malos entendidos entre ellos

Hanabi al ver a Sakura se perdió en su propia furia, activo su Byakugan y sin mediar palabra alguna se lanzó al ataque

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca Hanabi dio su mejor golpe a una pelirosa que no intento defenderse

 **-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)—

-En primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos—

-En segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro—

-En tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho—

.

-En cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis—

-En quinto lugar, dieciséis ataques consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos—

Cuando termino Hanabi se quedó en shock viendo todo en cámara lenta

Vio como una figura salía despedida hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, mientras otras dos corrían en su auxilio, todo era como ella quería solo que la persona que ya hacía en el suelo no era una pelirozada si no una pelinegra

Hanabi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación confundida y arrepentida de sus acciones

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Sakura al borde del llanto a Hinata

-Por… Porque yo creo que esa niña necesita también una segunda oportunidad – contesto Hinata mientras se intentaba levantar

-Pero te pudo matar – renegó la pelirosa

-No… lo creo—Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios – la… la última vez aprendí un par de trucos y creo que esta vez ella solo quería romper tus brazos y piernas, afortunadamente esta vez solo creo que me volvió a romper mis brazos – contesto mientras se resignaba a que sus brazos no le responderían en varias horas

-Deja de decir tonterías Shānnarō y vamos al hospital – Sakura la intentaba parar

\- No—contesto Hinata y se dirigió a una de las camas – No quiero preocupar en nada a Obito-sensei hasta que se recupere por completo, además mi inquilino no creo que me deje morir tan fácil porque lo mismo le sucederá a el –

Naruto también estaba pensando lo mismo y no culpaba a Hinata por haber hecho eso porque el también lo intento solo que su hermana se puso enfrente de el sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto

\- Naruto-Oniichan puedes ir a cuidar a Hanabi-Sama—pregunto Hinata mientras Sakura intentaba convencerla de llevarla al Hospital

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto no estaba muy convencido de ir a buscar a la niña, el casi no había tratado con ella y por la forma de comportarse con su hermana y Sakura no estaba muy seguro de querer acercarse mucho a ella, pero su hermana le había pedido ese favor así que lo cumpliría le gustara o no

-Tengo hambre Dattebayo – se quejó el rubio cuando el sol estaba perdiéndose en el horizonte dando lugar a la noche

El seguía su búsqueda pero mas desanimado, en las horas que llevaba en su búsqueda ya había recorrido casi todo el pueblo y no la había encontrado en ningún sitio

Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que en su desesperación de alejarse de ellos se le hubiera ocurrido adentrarse en el desierto, cosa que si sucedió estaba casi seguro que nunca la encontraría de nuevo

Estaba a punto de gritar maldiciones hacia todo lo existente en el universo cuando un sollozo lo detuvo en seco

El sonido provino de un callejón oculto muy cerca de la posada en donde estaban, el callejón pasaba tan desapercibido que no lo había notado antes, siendo que la calle donde estaba era la que ocupaba para irse o llegar a la posada

Naruto se adentró lo más sigiloso posible al interior del callejón y al final vio a la niña que había buscado por horas, lo que vio removió algo en el interior del rubio, por alguna extraña razón ver a la niña así le recordó mucho a su hermana. porque también a esa edad su hermana tenia tantos ataques de ansiedad que desaparecía en rincones oscuros para llorar por horas y su apariencia física acurrucada en el fondo del callejón era idéntica a la que vio muchas veces años atrás, hasta el largo del cabella era casi el mismo

-…-Naruto se quedó en blanco tanto en palabra como en pensamiento recordar que era una niña de seis años que vio morir a mucha gente semanas atrás

-"Ahora entiendo porque Onee-chan quería que la cuidara"—Pensó el rubio al acercarse con cautela a la niña – "Son más parecidas de lo que creía" -

-Ho… Hola – Naruto se comportaba tímidamente a pesar de tener una idea de cómo ayudarla no tenía la confianza de abrazarla para que se sintiera segura de lavar sus penas con el llanto, tal como hacía con su hermana

La niña no respondió ni se movió, haciendo que Naruto tomara la confianza de acercarse más y tocarle la cabeza con la mano extendida para intentar transmitirle la mayor cantidad de paz y serenidad a su atormentada alma

La niña al sentía el contacto humano se sobresaltó y no era para menos porque siendo la heredera del clan todos mantenían una distancia prudente a su alrededor y al no tener una madre o hermanos era muy rara la vez que alguien la tocaba directamente, pero la sensación de calor y paz que transmitía ese rose logro disipar rápidamente la sensación de miedo que sintió al principio

Hanabi después de unos minutos de reflexión tomo el suficiente valor para levantar la cara de entre sus rodillas, viendo con unos orbes lilas casi blancos en un mar rojo por haber llorado tanto tiempo a un rubio de ojos azules como el mar con una sonrisa que le transmitía extrañamente mucha paz

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ya se había acercado lo suficiente para poderla tocar pero los ojos de la niña no transmitían nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, esa arrogancia, altanería y superioridad que tanto caracterizaban a su clan no estaban presentes en ella, sus ojos eran vacíos y sin alma, Naruto podía decir que ella estaba triste y arrepentida por la forma de contener el llanto pero sus ojos parecían los de un muerto hasta su brillo natural se había desvanecido

-¿Cómo estás?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Naruto para no empezar con lo obvio y hacer que la niña se cerrara más a las personas

-"espero que estos meses conviviendo con Sakura-chan y Kurenai-sensei me ayuden a no empeorar las cosas Dattebayo" – Naruto lloraba internamente al estar consiente que no eran uno de los mejores exponentes en cuanto a tratar con personas

La niña no dijo nada de nuevo y volvió a hundir su cara entre sus rodillas. Naruto no se desanimo era un gran avance que la niña no quisiera huir de él, así que solo se sentó junto a ella en el fondo del callejón y veía como la personas pasaban sobre la calle principal

Naruto empezó a hablar de todo lo que se le ocurrió, empezó por hacer bromas de los mercenarios que cuidaban el lugar, de que no le gustaba la ropa que habían conseguido para reemplazar sus uniformes Shinobis, de todas las bromas que habían hecho y las que todavía pensaba hacer cuando tuviera el suficiente tiempo libre y muchas cosas más que consumieron casi dos horas de su vida, pero en todo ese tiempo la niña no mostro señales de estar escuchando nada

Hanabi por su parte si estaba poniendo atención, pero no le interesaba entablar una conversación hasta que empezó Naruto a hablar sobre sus bromas pasadas y futuras, con cada nueva historia Hanabi perdía la paciencia, no le gustaba que le restregaran que no era una niña normal y que la gente esperaba grandes cosas de ella. Sobre todo que le recordaran que a la edad de seis años había fracasado estrepitosamente quedando varada en ese desolado lugar

-Cállate—susurro Hanabi con la cara aun entre las rodillas

Naruto no la escucho por estarse riendo la cara del tercer Hokage que recordó al contar una de sus bromas

- **QUE TE CALLES** —Hanabi por fin exploto – **TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES** – de un salto se levantó y encaro al rubio que todavía seguía sentado en el piso sin dar señales de estar intimidado por su reacción - **NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE LA GENTE TENGA GRANDES EXPECTATIBAS EN TI Y NO LOGRAR SATISFACERLOS NUNCA** – ni Hanabi sabia porque estaba enojada

Naruto no mostros exteriormente señales de estar intimidado, ni cuando vio que al igual que su maestro ella activaba inconsciente mente su **Kekkei Genkai** al estar alterada, pero internamente era otra cosa, el sabia por experiencia que a pesar de ser una niña ya era muy peligrosa por lo que se preparó mentalmente para evadir en cualquier momento sus golpes

- **CUANDO PENSE QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN QUE SE PREOCUPABA POR MI SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN ERA…** \- a Hanabi se le empezó a quebrar la voz y su Dōjutsu se desactivo – ese demonio me abandono –

A Naruto se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo al escuchar cómo se refería a su hermana pero no quiso empeorar las cosas y como alguna vez le había dicho Kurenai-sensei

"es mejor dejar que la gente se desahogara a dejar que sus miedos y furia los consumiera hasta dejarlos vacíos"

-ella fue la primera persona que me tendió la mano sin que se le fuera ordenado hacerlo o se sintiera obligada – se dejó caer al piso al recordar lo vacía que había sido su vida—pero cuando me rescato hace unos días y me abrazo sin que nadie se lo pidiera me hizo sentir como si mi madre lo hubiera hecho – se lamentó más y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo de sus ojos al saber que nunca tuvo ese placer en su corta vida – **PERO DESPUÉS VINO ESA BRUJA Y LA ALEJO DE MÍ, AYER VI QUE SE LA QUIERE QUEDAR PARA ELLA SOLA** -

Naruto empezó a comprender que tanto él como su hermana tenían mucha culpa en esa situación

- **SÉ QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN ME DEFENDIÓ DESINTERESADAMENTE Y ESTUVO CUIDÁNDOME DESPUÉS PERO NO LA PUEDO PERDONAR POR APARTAR A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME HISO SENTIR COMO SI ESTUVIERA JUNTO A MI MADRE** – Hanabi empezó a tener un conflicto interno, toda su educación le decía que no era ni un motivo valido para estar así, ni que la niña demonio merecía su afecto pero otra parte de su ser le decía que tenía que ignorar todo eso y dejarse llevar por la situación

\- No eres la única que se siente así – Naruto le contesto y de nuevo sobresalta a la niña al tomarla de los hombros

Hanabi no podía creer que alguien más se sintiera así, nadie más en el mundo podía tener sus mismos problemas pero al ver esos ojos azules algo le decía que no era mentira lo que le decía y su sonrisa tan cálida que le transmitía mucha tranquilidad no pudo dar ninguna objeción

-¿Qué te han contado de nosotros?—pregunto Naruto sin esperar nada alentador

Hanabi reflexiono unos segundos pero no sabía nada de ellos aparte de que eran odiados por su padre

\- Nada – contesto segura de sí misma, la persona que tenía enfrente le estaba devolviendo la seguridad en sí misma con solo hablar con ella

-Ha – Naruto no se esperaba eso pero le facilitaría las cosas ese hecho, si era verdad

Naruto jalo a Hanabi para que se sentara de nuevo junto a él y mientras veían como la gente pasaba por la calle principal ya de regreso a sus casas por ser de noche, empezó su historia la cual pensó que nunca tendría que contar a nadie, pero esa niña era un caso especial

-Nosotras somos huérfanos, por lo que nunca conocimos a nuestros padres – Naruto empezó su relato sin dejar de sonreír, sorprendiendo a Hanabi porque sabía que no era un empiezo que mereciera una sonrisa - Yo y mi hermana hemos estado solos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, por algunas circunstancias relacionadas con nuestro nacimiento la gente nos desprecia y nos teme, llegando al grado de hacer todo lo posible para que no consigamos ni lo más básico para sobrevivir o en los casos de algunos Shinobis atenten en contra de nuestra vida—

Hanabi no esperaba que ese niño que transmitía tanta confianza hacia la vida tuviera una vida tan triste

-comprendo tu sentimiento de no querer que te aparten de las personas que te hacen sentir vivo, yo sin mi hermana no sé qué haría, ella es la razón por la que siga luchando y haga todo lo posible para que la gente nos vea como algo más que una plaga, pero no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella, no sé si la vería con el mismo optimismo o si ya me hubiera ido de la aldea—Naruto empezó a confesar algo que nunca a nadie le había dicho – ella es mi hermana pero también es mi contrapeso, ella es mi conciencia y no deja que haga demasiadas estupideces, cuida de mi tanto como yo cuido de ella y sé que nunca me dejara solo. No sé qué sería de mi existencia sin ella pero de algo estoy seguro, sería muy solitaria -

Hanabi acostumbrada a leer las expresiones corporales por asistir a todas las reuniones políticas de su padre podía diferenciar cuando alguien estaba mintiendo pero los sentimientos que transmitía el rubio al estar contando su vida eran nuevos para ella, ese sentimiento de tristeza pero con esperanza en un futuro mejor así como los de fraternidad y protección hacia otros eran algo poco común por no decir inexistente en esas personas que veía más que a su familia

\- A lo que quiero llegar es que al igual que tú, nosotros tenemos que lidiar con las expectativas de las personas y es muy difícil hacer que las cambien, pero eso nunca a mellado nuestra existencia gracias a que nos tenemos el uno al otro y hemos aprendido a que nuestra vida la decidimos nosotros y nadie más, hay gente que piensa que todo está escrito y que el destino es inflexible pero yo pienso que cada quien hace su propio camino en la vida—Naruto hablaba con una sinceridad y confianza que hacía que la niña se estremeciera con tanta franqueza

\- te voy a contar una de nuestras bromas – a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar ese suceso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos Meses antes

El tercer Hokage se encontraba tranquilo revisando los expedientes de todos los alumnos que presentarían el examen para convertirse en Genin en los próximos días y estaba Orgulloso de ver en ellos a dos niños revoltosos con marcas en las mejillas

-Minato… Kushina… lo están haciendo muy bien sus hijos – dijo para si mismo el tercero

Sin previo aviso uno de los guardias encargado de cuidar la puerta de la torre irrumpió en la oficina

-tercer Hokage – el guardia se veía alarmado – los Uzumaki lo volvieron hacer -

El tercero solo se masajeo las sienes con ambas manos para darse un poco de paciencia

\- ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?—pregunto

-El monte… el monte de los Hokage lo volvieron a pintar – respondió el guardia

El tercero solo tenia un tic en el ojo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la aldea se escuchaba la carcajada característica de un rubio mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de los Chūnin, Jōnin y Ambus que buscaban a los Uzumaki

-Eto…-Hinata estaba muy apenada por lo que su hermano hizo- ¿Por… Por qué pintaste de nuevo el monte?—

-Jajajajaja—No contenía su risa de satisfacción el rubio – es que el viejo tiene tiempo que no nos visita y también me gusta ver la cara de todos los que nos persiguen al darse cuenta que no nos pueden atrapar—

-eso… eso… es una excusa… muy… muy tonta—Hinata a pesar de ya conocer las manías de Naruto algunas veces no las comprendía

-vamos Hinata-Oneechan, que tu no me intentaste detener Dattebayo – se burló de su hermana – Vamos no te retrases o nos atrapan – la reprendió cuando ella disminuyo el ritmo de su huida entre los techos de la aldea

-…-no dijo nada Hinata

-"No se por qué estoy huyendo si yo no hice nada esta vez"—pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca Hinata

-Na… Naruto… Onii-chan… No estamos… lo suficientemente lejos ya – A Hinata ya le falta el aliento por intentar seguirle el ritmo a su hermano

-No, pero ya falta apoco – Naruto quería llegar lo suficientemente lejos para poder esconderse el tiempo necesario para que alguien más limpiara su desastre como en ocasiones pasadas

- **MMMM** —Hinata hizo un puchero de niña pequeña al pensar que todavía tenía que estar corriendo y saltando entre los techos

Hinata estaba en lo suyo cuando al saltar por un callejón percibió el olor de algo muy dulce y con esencia de canela, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron y se iluminaron atrás de sus característicos googles y sin darse cuenta de la comisura de su boca apareció un pequeño hilo de saliva

Para Hinata era un hecho confirmado que las cosas dulces la enloquecían pero si había algo que la detuviera en seco de cualquier actividad que realizaba eran los roles de canela recién horneados. Lucho lo más que pudo en contra del impulso de ir a comerlos y así seguir en su huida pero después de unos segundos dio media vuelta y fue a encontrar a su presa

Los roles estaban calientes dispuestos en un plato blanco sobre un mantel rosa en una mesa, todo muy normal hasta ese punto. lo anormal era que estaban en un callejón sin que nadie se viera cerca y dispuesto de tal manera que su olor se esparciera por todo el lugar

Cualquier persona con uso de razón se le aria sumamente sospechoso eso pero si algo caracterizaba a Hinata en esas circunstancias era que no le importaba nimiedades sin sentido, como por ejemplo su propia seguridad

Hinata Uzumaki como buena hermana de Naruto Uzumaki tenía la misma característica que su hermano de actuar sin pensar en ciertas circunstancias, puede ser que ya eso estuviera implícito en ella desde que nació o que la convivencia constante con la mala influencia de su hermano le hubiera enseñado ese mal habitó pero era un hecho que no se detendría. Y nadie la culparía si la conocieran bien, porque al ser huérfana y despreciada por todos, los dulces eran un lujo poco frecuente en su vida y los roles de canela era un lujo aún menos frecuente

Hinata estaba en su mundo de fantasía mientras comía alegremente los roles con una cara de niña pequeña. Pero detrás de ella, de entre las sombras apareció una figura oscura que se abalanzo sobre ella

Naruto se tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que su hermana ya no estaba tras de él y se preocupó al instante regresando sobre sus pasos

A Naruto le costó más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado encontrar el rastro de su hermana, pero más que rastro era el olor característico del dulce que la enloquecía, así que Naruto se dejó de preguntar que paso con ella y fue a ver la fuente del olor

-"Es un lugar muy extraño para que alguien ponga su desayuno Dattebayo"—a Naruto tampoco se le hizo peligroso ese callejón medio iluminado por el sol

-"Pero donde estará Hinata-Oneechan, conociéndola nunca dejaría un rol de canela por su paso"—Naruto estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados y con la mano en la barbilla

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de la presencia asesina que estaba atrás de él.

A Naruto se le puso la cara azul y en medio de un sudor incontrolable se dio la media vuelta para encontrar que Iruka tenía una mirada asesina y en una de sus manos sostenía en el aire por su chamarra a su hermana que estaba todavía perdida en su mundo de dulce

-Onee-chan porque me traicionas – gimoteo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

A Iruka solo le apareció un tic en el Ojo al ver a Naruto sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento de su broma

- **NAAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO** —se escuchó un grito por toda la aldea

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —Se escuchó momentos después

En las oficinas del tercero el Hokage no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esos gritos y entender que alguien lo había atrapado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **APÚRATE NARUTO, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA** – Iruka gritaba para apurar a Naruto en su castigo de limpiar todo su desastre

- **YA ME CANSE, CUANTAS HORAS MAS TENGO QUE HACER ESTO DATTEBAYO-** \- gritaba Naruto desde arriba de la cabeza en honor del tercer Hokage

- **HASTA QUE TERMINES** – contesto Iruka

- **AWWW… Y PORQUE HINATA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ DATEBAYO** – Naruto estaba frustrado por no recibir ayuda, pero no estaba enojado con su hermana sino con Iruka que le impidió ayudarlo

- **PORQUE NO HIZO NADA Y TU CALIGRAFÍA TE DELATA QUE LO HICISTE SOLO, ASÍ QUE APÚRATE QUE YA LLEVAMOS MUCHAS HORAS BAJO EL SOL** – contesto Iruka con una vena saltada en la sien

Hinata estaba mas atrás bajo la sombra que daba un pequeño cuarto de servicio en la azotea desde donde Iruka vigilaba las labores de su hermano

Quería irse a su casa, ya estaba cansada y aburrida pero no se atrevía a dejar solo a su hermano. Para pasar el tiempo solo comía los dulces que le regalo Iruka como perdón por haberla ocupado como carnada indirecta

- **VAMOS SI TE APURAS LOS LLEVARE A COMER A ICHIRAKU** – grito Iruka en un intento de que el rubio dejara de pelear, también estaba un poco apenado por su sugerencia

- **SI DATTEBAYO** – se alegró Naruto y siguió con su labor más rápido que antes

Hinata solo rio, tenía que reconocer que Iruka sensei era la única persona que se había interesado en averiguar algo de ellos, el sabia cuáles eran sus debilidades y como contentarlos después de ser regañados, los cuidaba y poco a poco lo empezaban a ver como si fuera un hermano mayor

Después del castigo y una seria platica con el tercero quien los regaño y pidió que fueran más discretos en sus travesuras fue el quien les dio el dinero para que pudieran comer todo lo que quisieran en la cena con Iruka

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre risas y juegos, los Hermanos realmente les agradaba cuando Iruka o el Hokage pasaban tiempo con ellos

Tiempo Actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- con esto quiero decir que yo también comparto ese sentimiento de querer proteger a todos a los que me importan y considero mi familia, como a Iruka-sensei que es como un hermano o a Hiruzen-sama – Pocas Veces Naruto llamaba tan formal al tercer Hokage – que es como nuestro abuelo y últimamente esa lista se han agregado Sakura-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Obito-sensei, Gai-sensei y muchos más, incluyéndote Dattebayo – Hanabi se sorprendió que ella estaba dentro de esa lista

-Por ello es que quiero convertirme en Hokage para poder protegerlos a todos—Naruto tenía una determinación que convenció de inmediato a Hanabi que si lo lograría

Hanabi reflexiono un poco lo que le intentaba decir Naruto, entendió que al igual que ella, ellos no tenían muchas personas cercanas en su vida pero la diferencia es que no se cerraron al mundo y empezaron a buscar personas que los quisieran como ellos eran y formar una familia a pesar de que no tuvieran lasos de sangre

\- Comprendo y voy a intentarlo también—contesto Hanabi en voz baja pero con mucha determinación

-Creo saber por qué me acorde de esa broma Dattebayo – Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y daba la impresión de estar oliendo algo

\- Ya veo – Hanabi también le prestó atención a su alrededor y olio lo mismo que el rubio, empezando a reír sinceramente lo que alegro a Naruto

-Pero antes podemos ir al Hospital—Hanabi estaba arrepentida y sabía que a pesar que cuando ataco a la Uzumaki tuvo cuidado de no atacar ningún punto vital era un hecho que debería estar en el hospital

\- si – Naruto estaba confundido - ¿porque?, ¿Quieres ver a Obito-Sensei?

-No… No… qui… quiee… ro dis… disculparme con tu hermana – Hanabi está muy nerviosa y estaba segura que esa sería la primera vez que se disculpara con alguien en su vida

Naruto solo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como lo hacía en su momento con su hermana en señal de aprobación

-Comprendo pero no está ahí—Naruto se levantó y empezó a sacudir la arena fina del desierto que se le pego en la ropa – pero antes de verla tenemos que pasar a otro sitio Dattebayo –

Hanabi no comprendía por qué no estaba en el hospital pero no pudo negar la ayuda del rubio para levantarse y seguirlo a donde él tenía pensado llevarla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata está cenando en la habitación de la posada pero se sentía un poco incomoda por la mirada tan penetrante de su compañera que la tenía "Bajo estudio" desde ya hacia una hora

-Sa… Sakura- Sa.. San, es necesario esto – por fin se animó a preguntar a la pelirosa su forma de actuar

-es que a pesar que ya sé porque sanas tan rápido, no puedo creerlo – Sakura contesto mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de la Uzumaki y comprobaba que su hueso ya estaba en su lugar y sano

-eto—Hinata se sentía desnuda bajo esa mirada inquisitiva de Sakura—Onii-chan ya… ya… se ta… tardo mucho – Hinata intento cambiar de tema

-MMM, tienes razón – Sakura contesto mientras veía que ya era de noche - ¿Crees que fue buena idea enviar a tu hermano? –

-Si, Es el único capaz de sacar de entre la oscuridad a las personas – Hinata estaba segura de ello

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto la pelirosa

-Lo sé por experiencia, sin el yo no sé qué aria, es el único que ha evitado que caiga en la oscuridad y desesperación, es como una luz que disipa toda oscuridad en los corazones de las personas – Hinata se sonrojo un poco al hablar tan bien de su hermano

-Espero que tengas razón—Sakura estaba viendo por la ventana hacia el cielo despejado del desierto con muchas estrellas – No me gustaría ver que Hanabi siendo tan pequeña cometa alguna locura o tontería—

-¿Hinata que huele tan bien? – Sakura se volteó para ver si reconocía la fuente del olor tan dulce

Hinata ya no le estaba prestando atención a nada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y a la expectativa de que alguien pasara por la puerta

\- HEE – Sakura no comprendía que pasaba

Solo se limitó a ver lo que pasaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y del otro lado se vio a Naruto platicando amenamente con Hanabi. La niña traía una bolsa de papel que lo más seguro era la fuente de tan delicioso aroma, pero lo que no esperaba era que Naruto pusiera una cara de pánico y arrebatara la bolsa a la niña, siendo envestido por Hinata momentos después que estaba a la cacería de lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de esa bolsa

Hanabi en un principio se asustó de que Naruto le arrebatara la bolsa pero después se rio al ver que las reacciones que le conto Naruto sobre Hinata tenía en cuanto a los dulces se habían quedado cortas

Sakura solo tenía un tic en el ojo mientras veía como Hinata estaba feliz perdida en su mundo mientras comía unos roles de canela sobre su hermano que estaba en el piso con los ojos dando vueltas

-Hi… Hinata-san me… me… - Hanabi quería disculparse pero una tierna mano en su cabeza lo detuvo

\- No te molestes – Sakura le hablaba tiernamente – No le hace caso a nadie mientras está comiendo dulces—

Hanabi comprendía un poco de la situación gracias a la historia que le conto Naruto

Sakura solo se limitó a levantar a Hinata por su playera y a arrastrar a Naruto tomándolo por uno de sus pies

Ya dentro Hanabi vio como Hinata estaba comiendo sin inmutarse sobre una de las camas

\- ¿Sigue con vida? – Pregunto Hanabi mientras picaba con el dedo uno de las mejillas de Naruto tirado a la mitad de la habitación

-Sí, no te preocupes – Contesto Sakura sin dejar de ver por la ventana la noche estrellada

\- ¿Es muy común esto?—se preguntó Hanabi para entender porque no se preocupaba

-Si—Sakura se volteó y dejo ver que su cara estaba cansada de eso

-SA… Sakura-san—Hanabi tomo valor para decir las siguientes palabras – **PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR POR INTENTAR ATACARTE Y TRATARTE TAN MAL ESTOS DÍAS –** lo dijo muy rápido y gritando sorprendiendo a Sakura

Sakura sonrió un poco y se inclinó para tener a la niña a la misma altura

\- No te preocupes entiendo que estabas bajo mucha presión—le dio una gran sonrisa a la niña – estas perdonada—

-gra… gracias Sakura-san—el momento conmovedor fue interrumpido por el sonido de un estomago reclamando por comida

- **NARUTO SI SERÁS SHĀNNARŌ** – Sakura iba a golpear a Naruto por su falta de tacto en esas situaciones pero se dio cuenta que él seguía inconsciente, Hinata seguía perdida en sus dulces y al ver a la niña ella estaba muy roja llena de vergüenza

– jajajaja, no te preocupes ¿Quieres comer?—pregunto Sakura y olvidando su furia la ver a Hanabi comportarse tan tiernamente

\- S… si – Hanabi después de varios días acepto comer la comida de Sakura

La noche paso sin más inconvenientes para los Genin en ese pequeño cuarto de la posada pero para la pequeña niña Hyuga era una de los lugares más acogedores que jamás había visto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron más tranquilos para los Genin y la Hyūga. Naruto y Hinata dejaron de trabajar alegando que ya habían terminado de pagar las cuentas del hospital por lo que la mayoría del día lo dedicaban a holgazanear porque Sakura no quería que entrenaran en dada para no levantar sospechas y solo pidió que ocultaran muy bien sus pesas que en ese momento ya pesaban el doble de lo que eran cuando salieran de la aldea, era el único entrenamiento que tendrían mientras estuvieran en ese pueblo del desierto

Naruto al ser por mucho el más hiperactivo del grupo se desesperó rápidamente por no hacer nada y empezó a hacer bromas a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, seguido poco después por Hanabi que daba la impresión que con esas bromas se divertía por primera vez en su vida

Hinata intento darle su espacio a la niña para que sanara emocionalmente por lo que no se acercó mucho cuando los dos planeaban sus bromas que afortunadamente eran inofensivas para las víctimas, pero algo en ella se revolcaba cuando la niña empezó a llamar Onii-chan a Naruto, No sabía porque le molestaba tanto, porque también a ella y a Sakura las llamaba Onee-chan pero después de eso ella los acompañaba en todas sus travesuras alegando que tenía que ser la conciencia de ellos dos

Sakura solo se reía de las reacciones de Hinata y que Naruto ni Hanabi se daban cuenta que estaba celosa de su relación de hermanos. Más tranquila y sin la necesidad de cuidar a nadie se la pasaba todo el día en el hospital haciéndole compañía a su "padre" y manteniéndolo al tanto de todo lo que le pasaban a sus compañeros

A Obito no lo dejaron salir de la cama durante unos quince días y el agradecía que Sakura estuviera junto a él porque si no lo hiciera estuviera al borde de la locura y su compañera de habitación no era de mucha ayuda. En los días que ya llevaban en el mismo cuarto no habían cruzado palabra alguna después del primer día, a ella tuvieron que dejarla sedada casi todo el día por sus ataques de histeria que tenía cuando estaba despierta sin mencionar que se quería suicidar

-Ya hace un mes que estamos aquí—Sakura soltó al aire esas palabras sin esperar una conversación realmente

-tienes razón—contesto Obito sentado en la cama

Después de un mes ya podía moverse sin sentir dolor y agradecía el hecho que ya podía realizar sus necesidades básicas sin ayuda de nadie porque no era agradable los ojos que le ponían las enfermeras cada vez que lo bañaban ellas, el juraría que en más de una ocasión se salvó de ser violado por la aparición del médico del lugar

-Pero es una lástima que todavía me cueste mucho trabajo caminar—Comento Obito para que no se desanimara Sakura por permanecer más tiempo en el lugar. La fractura de su pie había sanado muy rápido gracias a que Hinata lo había curado casi por completo, pero todavía estaba muy resentido por el esfuerzo de ese día

-Si, lo sé—contesto un poco desanimada—No es un mal lugar, los Gemelos y la niña se sientes más libres aquí… pero a mí ya me gustaría poder moverme de este lugar —

Sakura no podía admitir en voz alta que extrañaba mucho a su mama, le asustaba lo mucho que pudiera estar sufriendo después de no saber nada de ella durante ese mes, tal vez ya hasta los habían dado por muertos. Se alegraba que la noche anterior a su salida de la aldea pudieron arreglar el mal entendido que origino que ella no quisiera regresar a su casa en un principio, hubiera sido horrendo tener ese cargo de conciencia sobre ella

-Sabe cómo se llama—Sakura intento cambiar de tema

-No, ella está casi todo el día así – señalo Obito

No habían terminado de hablar de ella y como si se tratar de algo ensayado, la mencionada abrió los ojos dejando a Sakura y Obito impresionados haciendo que se les fue la quijada al piso. Sakura en el mes que llevaba de conocerla nunca la vio despierta

-Pero porque esta despierta – Obito no sabía porque no habían surtido efecto los sedantes

Lo que no sabía nadie en la habitación era que en la mañana un rubio, una castaña y una pelinegra/peliroja le habían jugado la clásica broma del balde de agua a Akane que después de soltar improperios en contra de los niños se rio y agradeció que no hubieran caído en la oscuridad como tantos otros niños les había pasado después de sobrevivir a lo mismo, se regresó a su casa para cambiarse de ropa olvidándose por completo de ponerle los sedantes del día a la samurái

Tan pronto como despertó empezó a forcejear de nuevo la Samurái

Sakura sabía que ese era el momento para realizar lo que quería hacer desde hace un mes

- **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEFENDERME DE ESOS MERCENARIOS** – Sakura le agradeció gritando a la Samurái, inclinándose y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, pero ni la Samurái ni Obito se lo esperaban

-no sé de qué me agradeces – la samurái ronca por no haber hablado durante tanto tiempo se sentía desconcertada

-Si… si te tengo que agradecer – la confronto Sakura – me defendiste de esos mercenarios—se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – tengo doce años pero sé que no tenían buenas intenciones en contra mía. Sé que… que… querían mi cuerpo y tú sin la obligación de nada me defendiste, por eso te lo agradezco. – se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y siguió – No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no lo haces, talvez estuviera más traumatizada pero lo más seguro que ya estuviera muerta –

Sakura la tomo de la de la mano sobresaltando a la Samurái

\- Me podrías dar tu nombre – pregunto Sakura intentando verla a los ojos

\- Miina – contesto instintivamente volteando a la fuente de la voz

Sakura al ver los ojos se acordó lo que le dijo su sensei de que estaba ciega pero no sabía si era por la batalla o de nacimiento

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura – No quería llenar de preguntas incomodas a la adolecente acostada frente a ella

Sakura al ver que no se incomodaba por la falta de su vista pudo deducir que ya era ciega desde antes de la batalla dejando la interrogante de cómo se desenvolvía como samurái sin poder ver

Miina no sabía que pensar esa voz tan dulce y sincera que no era esperada por ella, había hecho cosas terribles hasta a esa voz la había secuestrado, era cierto que como mujer le daba asco esos actos tan reprobables de algunos mercenarios y cada que podía los intentaba evitar pero no eran suficientes para apaciguar su mente llena de culpas. Pero algo en esa voz sincera que le agradecía uno de sus actos desinteresados durante sus días oscuros era el bálsamo que necesitaba para empezar a curar su alma rota

Ya no quería forcejear lo único que empezó a hacer para preocupación de Sakura fue llorar amargamente pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Obito la tomo del hombro

-Está bien, solo deja que se desahogue, creo que está empezando a curarse –Obito sabía que no iba a ser sencillo superar un pasado como el suyo pero por algo se tenía que empezar

Akane solo se limitó a ver la escena desde la puerta sin que nadie la viera. al escuchar mucho ruido en la habitación se acordó de que no le administro los medicamentos en la mañana a sus pacientes por lo que se apuró a llevar lo necesario a esa habitación pero no esperaba que la hija de su paciente lograra más progresos con ella en unos minutos que los médicos durante ese mes. Se limitó a secarse las lágrimas y regresar a sus labores cotidianas

Miina lloro desconsoladamente alrededor de una hora, cuando estuvo más calmada Obito fue el que hablo

-Hola **Mercenaria** soy Obito – recalco la palabra mercenaria – ella es mi hija y estamos en un hospital de un pueblo en el país del viento –

-Si… si – Miina estaba confundida, ella sabía muy bien que eran Shinobis de Konohagakure, no estaba segura de que fueran familiares o no pero estaba convencida que sabían muy bien que ella era la Samurái que tantos dolores de cabeza les provoco

Después de unos minutos de reflexión llego a la conclusión de que les seguiría el juego dado que ellos todavía seguían en territorio enemigo y no quería deshonrarse más traicionando a las personas que la intentaban ayudar

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. Miina con ayuda de Sakura dejo un poco su oscuridad a un lado

Fue de gran ayuda que Hanabi también le agradeciera que la salvo más de una ocasión de los ataques de ira del Renegado sin brazos y de que intentara que todos sus guardias sobrevivieran

Hasta cierto punto Hanabi no culpaba de la muerte de sus guardias porque ella era igual al recibir órdenes, a la samurái le ordenaron quedarse quieta y eso hiso, lo mismo hubiera hecho ella si se lo ordenase su padre

También ayudo mucho a Hanabi saber que Kō y Natsu se encontraban vivos y a salvo en Konoha, para ella los dos Shinobis eran lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo antes de conocer al equipo ocho

Después de una semana Sakura ya sabía más de ella, logro que le digiera que tenía dieciséis años de edad y que su lugar de origen era el país del hierro

-De… desde cuando eres ciega – Sakura tímidamente le pregunto a Miina una vez que tuvo la confianza suficiente con ella

-Desde que nací—contesto después de unos minutos de silencio

-pero entonces porque eres… - se calló para revisar que nadie más pudiera escuchar – eres un Samurái—

Miina suspiro pesadamente

\- mi padre es nuestro líder y yo siempre lo he admirado – Miina sonrió ligeramente al hablar de su padre – es fuerte, leal, osado, honorable y bondadoso. El me enseño que mi ceguera no era impedimento para que realizará lo que deseara – se burló un poco—creo que le salió mal el consejo cuando decidí que quería ser igual a el –

\- supongo que tenía razón, es muy peligroso no poder ver en el campo de batalla – le intento dar la razón al padre de Miina

-Supongo que si—se encogió de hombros Miina—pero eso no impidió que adaptara una técnica para poder ver todo lo que está a mí al redor en un radio de todo lo que pueda alcanzar con mi espada –

Sakura estaba impresionada

-Al principio mi padre me dejo entrar a la academia y después en las misiones, pero no sé si esperaba que me rindiera o algo parecido porque eso nunca ocurrió – Miina empezó a hablar muy seria – al principio mis compañeros me intentaron defender, pero eso me frustraba mucho por lo que empecé a desarrollar técnicas que me permitieran pelear más libremente, pero creo que mi error fue desarrollarlas sin pensar en mis compañeros, la primera vez que las intente las ocupe sin pensar en las consecuencias y muchos de mis amigos murieron ese día por culpa mía – Miina tenso todo su cuerpo en señal de arrepentimiento

Después de calmarse siguió su historia

\- Mi padre me prohibió ocupar de nuevo esas técnicas y como ningún escuadrón me aceptaría de nuevo por mis actos me dio la opción de tomar un viaje para encontrar un maestro o dejar de ser un Samurái para siempre – Miina trago grueso – talvez sea ciega pero su voz estaba llena de tristeza y decepción, pero mi sueño es convertirme en alguien igual a él y con tan solo dos años de haber salido de la academia no podía permitirme no demostrar mis capacidades por lo que acepte el viaje—

Sakura no se esperaba que le contara algo tan íntimo de su pasado por lo que no se atrevía a hablar

\- mi viaje empezó cuando tenía quince años – continuo sin esperar alguna respuesta – estuve seis meses haciendo trabajos sencillos para poder sobrevivir pero un día me entere que unos renegados estaban haciendo de las suyas en los pueblos cercanos así que intente detenerlos—su cara se llenó de angustia – mi sorpresa fue que eran más fuertes que yo y me decepciono que no me mataran al enterarse del trato con mi padre –

-pero como se enteraron – pregunto Sakura esperando no intimidarla

\- en uno de mis arrebatos de furia al estar perdiendo, maldije a mi padre – se avergonzó de sus actos poco honorables – entre esas maldiciones mencione el trato y que prefería morir a convertirme en el perro de ese hombre – se enfureció al recordar lo siguiente – el muy imbécil solo rio y dijo que sería más divertido ver cómo me convertía en su perro fiel, ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien estaba debajo de la máscara de mi armadura, supongo que nunca se enteró que era una mujer ciega – se burlo

-Lo demás de la historia ya la sabes—la voz de Miina se escuchaba un poco quebrada

-Vaya—Sakura no pensó que fuera una historia así – pero hay que alegrarse de que tienes una nueva oportunidad de demostrar a tu padre tus capacidades –

Miina puso una cara de no saber de lo que hablaba

-Si empezamos a hablar del contrato tú ya cambiaste de maestro y eso fue antes de que mataran al Renegado – Sakura hablaba como si la Samurái supiera de lo que hablaba – así que porque no sirves a tus nuevos maestros y decides en qué tipo de persona quieres convertirte –

-¿Maestros?—Miina en ese instante recordó que entre Obito y Naruto la vencieron. Ellos cumplían todas las condiciones que le impuso su padre para ser tal cosa

-ti… tienes razón, lo intentare – empezó a llorar al ver que realmente si tenía otra oportunidad para enmendar sus errores

Obito que se encontraba fingiendo estar dormido se alegró que nadie interrumpiera tan importante platica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana después dieron de alta a Miina del hospital, después de mostrar una gran mejoría y no volviera a atentar en contra de su vida con la condición que Sakura la vigilara y ayudara todo el tiempo

Al salir no se esperaba un pueblo en esas condiciones, era muy diferente a lo que Sakura le conto de cómo era cuando llegaron

Había mucha gente y el barullo se escuchaba en todas direcciones. Era algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba

-Impresionante verdad – le hablo Sakura desde un lado – poco a poco las caravanas regresaron a su ruta habitual cuando los rumores de que los mercenarios desaparecieron se esparcieron -

-Ya veo – contesto un poco confundida

Para ellas los días pasaban muy rápido en medio de una serenidad y calma

-Sakura-sama, no es necesario que me acompañe a todos lados – después de varios días y memorizar las rutas del pueblo Miina se sentía confiada de poder desplazarse sin ningún problema

-Lo sé, pero estoy aburrida—Sakura tenía cara de aburrimiento mientras se estiraba, se sentía entumecida después de no poder hacer sus ejercicios habituales después de casi dos meses

-pero prefiero estar contigo a estar de tras de ellos – Sakura tenía una mirada cansada y una gota de sudor en la frente por pena ajena cuando vio a los dos Uzumaki y a la Hyūga correr después de lo que estaba segura de realizar una de sus bromas

-te entiendo – lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida al entender de lo que hablaba.

Lo que hablaba Sakura estaba fuera de su rango de "visión" que era alrededor de dos metros, pero pudo escuchar claramente la mescla de carcajadas y gritos de un tendero que debía ser la víctima más reciente de los niños

En la semana que llevaba de convivencia con los niños los había conocido un poco, Sabia que los Hermanos todavía tenían sus dudas con ella pero la trataban muy bien y Naruto la hacía reír cada vez que podía, la pequeña niña se encarrillo mucho con ella después de que Miina le confesara que quería ser su amiga

-Sigamos Sakura-sama, tenemos que preparar la comida de bienvenida para Obito-Dono – por alguna razón Miina estaba feliz de que Obito saliera del Hospital ese día

Sakura la siguió en sus compras matutinas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en la tarde mientras los Gemelos terminaban de preparar todo para la comida. Sakura, Miina y Hanabi fueron por Obito al Hospital

Sakura al llegar lo vio embobado viendo a Akane primero le molesto pero al ver mejor a la joven de unos veinte años, cabello largo hasta los hombros y ojos cafés se dio cuenta de algo solo pudo sonreír tiernamente

Obito por su parte solo estaba preocupado porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que Akane tenía todas las características para disparar sus recuerdos de "ella" pero por alguna razón que no comprendía en ningún momento paso

-Hola Padre – la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Sakura—contesto un poco aturdido

-Bueno como le comentaba a tu padre, tiene que guardar reposo durante algún tiempo, pero como él ha estado preguntando mucho si pude seguir con sus viajes de comercios. La recomendación del médico es que si lo hace despacio y descansando como es debido no hay ningún problema, pero yo les recomendaría que se quedaran más tiempo en el pueblo – la enfermera se sonrojo – hasta que esté más fuerte claro está –

Sakura solo se le forma una gota de sudor en la nuca, era obvio que esa recomendación era más que nada para poder convivir más tiempo con Obito

-Lo platicare con mi padre y decidiremos lo que es lo más recomendable – Sakura intento ser lo más diplomática posible y no gritarle que él ya tenía a Elyse

-"Creo que me estoy tomando mi papel de Hija muy enserio"—se recrimino de sentir una especie de celos hacia su maestro

Después de caminar durante unos minutos Sakura decidió empezar con el interrogatorio, ese hueso chismoso nunca se le quitaría

-Akane es muy linda verdad – Sakura lo soltó sin ningún miramiento

-Hee—Obito no se lo esperaba – si –

-Pero yo creo que no es ella a quien estabas viendo – Sakura lo acuso con una sonrisa en el rostro

Obito sudo frio, sabía que Sakura era muy inteligente pero no esperaba que ella supiera de la existencia de Rin y mucho menos de su apariencia

-Si… si – Obito tenía la vos muy nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las tres personas que lo acompañabas – a… a quien crees que veía –

-Vamos sé que ama mucho a esa persono—Sakura no podía dejar de reír con la cara de pánico de su maestro – tanto que la ve en todas partes –

\- El cerebro de Obito dejo el edificio – la convivencia de dos mes con Naruto y Hinata hiso que Hanabi se volviera un poco más suelta al hablar y por alguna razón más sarcástica

Sakura y Miina rieron por el comentario porque era cierto, Obito esta blanco y sin poder articular palabra alguna

-Vamos—entre burlas Sakura pudo seguir hablando—es muy obvio para mí que Akane se parece mucho a Elyse, usted realmente la ama verdad -

Obito no dio señales de vida pero su mente empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas con lo que le dijo su alumna

Recordó la primera vez que la vio y como tiempo después dejo de tener pesadillas en las noches, también como las visiones de Rin eran menos frecuentes y solo aparecían después de dejar mucho tiempo de verla

-"será que confundí el recuerdo de un amor pasado, con el del amor que ciento por Elyse"—Obito empezó a reflexionar –"tendré que pensando" –

-Si—dijo tímidamente después de unos minutos fuera de si

Las tres acompañantes se volvieron a reír sonoramente

La comida pasó sin muchos incidentes, los pocos que pasaron solo eran cuando Obito quería matar a alguno de sus Genin por las burlas de su relación Elyse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana después Obito pudo ocupar sus Sharingan sin ningún problema por lo que decidió que ese mismo día saldrían de regreso a casa

Todos estaban felices, Miina estaba muy nerviosa por saber de cómo sería su nueva vida en Konoha pero estaba dispuesta a seguir a cualquier sitio a Obito y a Naruto

La única triste era Hanabi porque sabía que al llegar a su clan, su padre se encargaría de impedirle ver de nuevo al equipo Ocho

-No… No te preocupes encontraremos la forma de seguir siendo hermanos – Hinata la consoló con esas palabras haciendo que sus miedos se disiparan

Se tardaron casi toda la mañana en despedirse de todos sus nuevos amigos, casi todos los habían conocido por sus bromas y por supuesto todas esas personas estaban tristes por su partida

Akane era una de las más afectadas, por alguna razón quería que sus sentimientos superaran a su profesionalismo y confesar su amor a Obito pero nunca sucedió durante esa despedida

Ya era más de medio día cuando el grupo de cinco personas estaban de nuevo en la salida del pueblo caminando hacia el desierto de nuevo

Todo hubiera sido muy tranquilo si no se hubieran cruzado con una persona

A Naruto y Hinata les dio una sensación muy extraña cuando pasaron junto a un pelirrojo con unas ojeras como mapache y el símbolo de amor tatuado en la frente

El al parecer también noto algo en ellos, Hinata en algunas ocasiones podía ver una aura azul alrededor de las personas, por alguna razón la de su Hermano era roja y estaba segura que la de ella también pero la de ese sujeto era dorada, era muy extraño pero no quisieron decir nada para no delatarse.

El pelirrojo dudo unos instantes pero al ser llamado por una rubia con cuatro coletas los dejo en paz

Durante el camino le dijeron a Obito sus impresiones del ninja que reconocieron como parte de Sunagakure y en cierta forma se alegraron de que salieran en el mismo momento para no toparse con ellos de nuevo

Se tardaron casi dos horas en atravesar el desierto y recuperar sus equipamientos de donde los escondieron dos meses atrás

Obito quiso revisar el lugar donde se encontraba la base de los renegados así que esa fue su primera parada

Tardaron casi dos horas más en llegar donde se encontraba la base por las precauciones que tenía Obito para cerciorarse que estuviera abandonado el lugar. Afortunadamente si estaba desierto el lugar

Obito se paró en medio del claro y realizo un par de sello seguido de su Sharingan para revisar a fondo el lugar

-Lo sabía – menciono Obito con alegría

Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad pero al parecer los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos con las bromas del rubio para ver lo que hacía Obito

Sakura se acercó a su maestro quien revisaba algo en la pared junto a la entrada del laboratorio

-¿Qué hace sensei?—pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad

\- es que estaba revisando si nos habían venido a buscar y esto nos indica – señalo unos garabatos tallados en la pared casi imperceptibles de lejos que no parecían tener más de un mes de existencia – que nos estuvieron buscando y al no encontrarnos dejaron este mensaje de que nos están esperando en esta ubicación – esta vez señalo con el dedo un punto en el mapa al otro lado de la frontera – bueno es hora de irnos – Obito con una sonrisa le revolvió el cabello a Sakura

Junto a todos en un lugar y en media de un círculo que distorsionaba la luz del día desaparecieron las cinco personas del lugar

Sakura quedo impresionada y a la vez comprendió al ver la técnica de su maestro porque por ocuparlo tantas veces su casi muere. Era un lugar muy extraño, no había nada con que ubicarse, si no fuera por Obito que les indicaba el rumbo se hubieran perdido con facilidad

Después de caminar por tres horas, Obito se detuvo y les indico que ya podían salir de su técnica, y tal como Se lo describieron a Sakura los Uzumaki, salieron del otro lado de la frontera sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Después de Salir de la técnica de Obito se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con la esperanza que los refuerzos todavía los estuvieran esperando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

al llegar al punto de encuentro ya era de noche y se dieron cuenta que el campamento había sido abandonado varios días antes. Obito estaba pensando si era conveniente o no ocupar el mismo campamento cuando cinco presencias los rodearon sin que pudieran hacer mucho

los tres Genin instintivamente formaron un circulo alrededor de Hanabi mientras que Miina solo estaba a la espera de que alguien la atacara, se sentía nerviosa. Era la primera vez que entraría en combate sin armadura ni espada. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera completamente indefensa y lo demostraría a cualquiera que osara acercarse a ella

\- Siempre tiene que ser tan melodramático en tus entradas – Obito corto de tajo el ambiente tan tenso que se forma al verse rodeados de tantas personas en la oscuridad

Solo se acercó confiado a una de las sombras y lo golpeo desapareciendo en el acto con el sonido característico de la cancelación de un **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)

- **Haaaa** —Grito Obito – Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento –

Por fin alguien prendió la fogata del campamento para ver lo que ocurría y los tres Genin se fueron al piso al ver que su sensei lloraba al ser presa de un lobo con pelaje color marrón mientras corría en círculos

-Ya déjalo no lo hiso con mala intención – se escuchaba lo voz de una mujer que contrabajos aguantaba la risa

Dos de las tres figuras humanas restantes desaparecieron en una nube de humo y revelaron ser dos lobos más, idénticos al que se negaba soltar a su maestro. No era un **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra), era una técnica que no conocían los Genin que les permitía a los lobos obtener forma humana

-Vamos Hana quítale su nuevo accesorio a Obito antes de que se lo coma – se burló una voz que los Genin reconocieron de inmediato como Kakashi

Hana tiene grandes ojos negros y el cabello largo, lacio y de color castaño, lo tiene amarrado en una coleta baja, dejando dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. También posee unos tatuajes rojos en forma de colmillos en sus mejillas, utiliza un traje compuesto por mallas cortas y una variación del chaleco táctico de Konoha, el cual no tiene bolsillos en el pecho. También utiliza muñequeras y vendas que cubren algunas zonas del brazo derecho.

- **ESTO ES TÚ CULPA –** lloriqueo Obito – si no fueras tan excéntrico en tus entradas nada de esto hubiera pasado -

Se quejaba mientras Hana intentaba convencer al lobo que no lo hizo con intención de lastimarlo

-Me alegra que estén bien—Kakashi, ignorando al pelinegro se acercó a los tres Genin y les dio una gran sonrisa debajo de su máscara – nos preocupamos mucho al no encontrarlos ni poder dar con alguna señal –

-Lo... Lo siento es mi culpa – se disculpó Sakura – yo fui quien decidió retirarnos del lugar y no se me ocurrió dejar alguna señal para indicar nuestro destino—

-No te preocupes – Kakashi le acaricio la cabeza – no lo sabias y nadie te lo explico porque no pensamos que pudiera ocurrir algo como esto, pero lo importante es que están a salvo todos –

\- que conmovedora escena – se escuchó hablar a Obito – pero saben lo que sería más conmovedor—hablo con sarcasmo – **que alguien me quitara a esta bestia de mi brazo** – señalo a un lobo fuertemente prendido de él, que se negaba a soltarlo a pesar de que Obito movía violentamente su brazo

Sakura y Kakashi solo pusieron cara de fastidio mientras se les formaban una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras todos los demás se reían de Obito y sus caras

Los tres Genin estaban felices de estar rodeados de personas conocidas después de esos dos meses de angustia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Séptimo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

No sé qué me paso esta ocasión espero que les guste la sorpresa de que fueron dos capítulos. (De hecho solo es uno que tuve que dividir en dos, creo que me excedí porque fueron 21000 palabras. Creo que es más cómodo leer capítulos de 10000 ~ 12000, pueden darme su opinión al respecto pero no creo que pronto me salga otro así de grande)

Una de las razones que decidí que publicaría los dos capítulos hoy es que este es el final del primer arco argumental de la serie, es equivalente al de la historia real cuando derrotan a Zabuza y no quería dejarlos con la duda, los siguientes capítulos ya estaré entrando al primer examen Chūnin

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

shiro5580: gracias por tu sugerencia, y creo que si la voy a ocupar más adelante en la historia

Guest: me alegro que te guste mi historia, creo que este capítulo responde tu pregunta de que pasara con los Genin y también tienes razón hoy 10 de octubre es el cumpleaños de Naruto, creo que lo hubiera planeado no me sale publicar este día XD

jovino006: gracias

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-10-25 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	9. Dura bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 8 Dura bienvenida

Hinata estaba adormilada e intentaba volverse a dormir con todas sus fuerzas pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, cada respiración se dificultaba más hasta que inevitablemente no pudo más y se despertó por completo sentándose en su lugar y jadeando por el apreciado oxigeno que le faltaba en sus pulmones

Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en una tienda de campaña y se veía que era temprano por la mañana. El culpable que no la dejaba respirar en ese momento estaba en sus rodillas. Era uno de los tres perros ninja que en algún momento rodo dormido hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Hinata y no la dejaba respirar con naturalidad

La falta de aire aunado al susto le quitó por completo el sueño. A su lado estaban dormidas Sakura, Miina y Hana. Al ver a Hana, Hinata recordó la noche anterior, esa mujer resulto ser la hermana mayor de Kiba Inuzuka y aparte de ser una Chūnin también era veterinaria ya que su clan se dedicaba a pelear junto a perros ninja, lo que explicaba porque ella estaba al cuidado de los tres perros que en la noche Hinata confundió con lobos

-"Donde esta Hanabi-sama"—se preocupó Hinata al no verla dentro de la tienda de campaña que utilizaron para dormir todas las Kunoichis–"Tal vez fue al baño"—con ese pensamiento salió de la tienda

Era una mañana fría y para Hinata que todavía llevaba la ropa del desierto sentía que el viento la azotaba como si estuviera desnuda en la mitad de ese claro en el bosque. A unos pasos de la entrada de la tienda estaba en una fogata leyendo su inseparable libro azul Kakashi. Él se había quedado toda la noche en vela para realizar la vigilancia del lugar

-"¿será tan entretenido ese libro?"— Pensó Hinata al recordar que todas las ocasiones que había visto a Kakashi lo veía junto a uno de esos libros—"creo que los voy a leer para averiguarlo"- con ese pensamiento se acerca a Kakashi

-Bu… buenos días Kakashi-sensei— lo saludo para que notara su presencia

-Buenos días – Kakashi guardo su libro y correspondió el saludo – valla que te despiertas temprano, pensé que con todo lo que habían pasado estos meses intentarías levantarte más tarde—

\- Es… es que estoy buscando a Hanabi-sama—Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía pocos minutos de haber amanecido y no quería que Kakashi se enterara que por poco uno de los perros de Hana lograba lo que no pudieron los renegados dos meses atrás

-HMP… la vi hace unas horas que salió al baño pero regreso en poco tiempo y se metió a su tienda – tenia cara pensativa y señalaba la tienda que estaba a un lado de donde Hinata había salido

Hinata tenía cara de no comprender por qué su sensei le señalaba la Tienda de campaña donde estaban dormidos Naruto y Obito pero la curiosidad le gano y con paso lento de acerco a la entrada de la tienda de campaña y al agacharse para entrar en ella se quedó de piedra con un tic en el ojo

Naruto siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado pero en esa mañana pudo sentir que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba a todo pulmón que se despertara porque algo muy malo le iba a pasar, pero él no quería, se sentía muy bien y extrañamente la almohada que estaba abrasando lo mantenía caliente en esa mañana fría

- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —el grito de Hinata lo despertó un poco

Naruto con lo poco despierto que se encontraba pudo sentir que algo le oprimía el pecho y de golpe pudo sentir ese instinto asesino tan característico de su hermana. Al abrir los ojos vio el techo de la tienda de campaña pero no se pudo sentar, algo estaba sobre de él.

Mecánicamente empezó su mirara el tortuoso camino a su pecho, pero la cara de Naruto empezó a tomar una tonalidad azul por el miedo de ver a su apreciada hermana en su estado de "La otra Hinata" justo en la entrada de la tienda de acampar. Pero esta vez se veía muy furiosa, tanto que Naruto juraba que los Ojos del Kiubi estaban sustituyendo a los ojos Rojo-vino naturales de su hermana y con el corto pelo totalmente levantado demostrando una vez más que tenía vida propia por la forma que se movía

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba después de ver a su hermana, su mirada pudo apreciar lo que tenía en el pecho. Toda su vida pasó por sus ojos terminando en una austera y olvidada tumba en una de las esquinas del cementerio con la inscripción "Naruto Uzumaki el más idiota de las hermanos"

No supo que paso pero sobre de él estaba Hanabi hecha un ovillo profundamente dormida, lo peor y lo que creyó que puso a su hermana en ese estado fue que él la estaba abrasando como si de un peluche se tratara

-O… O… Onee-chan – Naruto intento explicarse pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hablar después de sentir y ver esa furia que emanaba de Hinata

- **DATTEBAYO** —Fue lo único que pudo gritar del pánico de ver como su hermana entraba en la tienda de acampar

Kakashi estaba temblando por contener la risa y mantener su imagen de tipo serio, pero le era muy difícil después de escuchar el grito de terror de Naruto y al poco tiempo los de Obito.

Estaba feliz que su plan hubiera salido tan bien. No había mentido en nada, si era cierto que la niña había salido al baño como tres horas antes pero estaba tan dormida que se equivocó de tienda entrando donde Naruto y Obito dormían, después de cerciorarse de que nada raro pasara se le ocurrió que podría ser una buena forma de ver con sus propios ojos ese lado oscuro que Obito le platico que tenía su tímida y dulce alumna

La situación no pudo ser mejor, pero nunca pensó que Hinata se pusiera tan furiosa porque esa aura que desprendía superaba por mucho lo que Obito le había platicado. Pero algo era seguro, haría hasta lo imposible para que esa furia nunca fuera dirigida hacia el

Miina, Sakura y Hana salieron de su tienda al escuchar el grito de Hinata seguido de los gritos de pánico y suplica de Naruto y Obito. Casi al mismo tiempo de la tienda donde se escuchaban todos los gritos salió arrastrándose Obito sosteniendo en brazos a Hanabi que todavía estaba muy adormilada para enterarse que estaba pasando

Sakura solo tardo unos segundo para comprender lo que estaba pasando yendo casi al instante a ayudar a su sensei a sostener a Hanabi, rogando que Hinata no matara a Naruto.

No tenía ni medio segundo de tener Sakura en los brazos a Hanabi cuando la cara de Obito se puso azul y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y unas lágrimas.

\- Espero que no muera Sensei – fue lo único que dijo Sakura al ver que Hinata lo tomo del tobillo y lo estaba arrastrando de nuevo dentro de la tienda, solo se le veían sus ojos rojos sobresalir de la oscuridad de la tienda, Obito lloro más fuerte y grito de terror

Sakura con esos cuatro meses de convivencia desde la creación del equipo ocho le había tomado un gran aprecio a todos en su equipo, pero no estaba tan loca como para ponerse enfrente de Hinata en ese estado por voluntad propia, sobre todo porque lo más seguro era que todo lo desencadeno un ataque de celos de hermana

Afortunadamente Obito apareció del otro lado del campamento segundos después. Sakura pudo deducir que su sensei tuvo tanto pánico que ocupo su mejor técnica para alejarse de Hinata sin lastimarla

\- Lo siento Naruto, no pude salvarte – Obito lo decía como si ya estuviera muerto, pero era un hecho que sus gritos todavía se escuchaban dentro de la tienda

No tuvo que pensar demasiado que ocurrió después de ver como Kakashi temblaba por reprimir su risa

- **Que hiciste** – Obito molesto lo levanto del chaleco

-Nada—Contesto sonriendo tranquilamente – solo le indique a una dulce jovencita donde se encontraba la niña que buscaba

-¿he?—Obito no se había puesto a pensar porque Hanabi estaba dentro de la tienda, solo la saco porque Naruto se lo pidió

Sakura no le importo demasiado la pelea de los Uzumaki ni la discusión de sus otros dos sensei, lo único que hizo fue llevar a Hanabi a la otra tienda para que siguiera durmiendo, la niña nunca se enteró que estuvo enfrente de "la otra Hinata" y logro salir sin pisar un hospital

-Es un monstro—escucho Sakura susurrar a Hana.

No la culpo, Hinata puede dar mucho miedo si se lo propone

Miina no dijo nada, solo se alegró que las personas que se enfrentaron a ella fueran Naruto y Obito

-"No hay duda esa niña tiene el mismo temperamento que la esposa de mi antiguo sensei" – pensó el peliplata ignorando los gritos de Obito al reclamarle que casi lo matan por su culpa. Pero tenía una razón para intentar ver de primera mano a "la otra Hinata"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Hana curara a Naruto y un desayuno rodeado de un silencio incomodo que Hanabi no comprendía se dispusieron a desmantelar el campamento

Como el camino de regreso era de aproximadamente de dos días y Sakura todavía se sentía culpable por ser la mayor causa de que nadie pudiera localizarlos durante esos dos meses, se armó de valor y pregunto lo que la estaba acosando desde el día anterior

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei… que paso después de que fui secuestrada?—

Kakashi suspiro con un tono de resignación, el esperaba que no le preguntara. Después de unos segundos empezó su relato

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos meses antes

Haishi Hyūga corría a toda velocidad siguiendo las marcas que había dejado Kō Hyūga para que lo siguieran desde el pueblo donde Hanabi debería haber terminado su misión. Su preocupación aunque no se mostrara en su exterior, interiormente lo estaba destrozando al ver como lo conducían a la frontera

Frente de él estaban a la cabeza del grupo Tsume y Hana Inuzuka, madre e hija. Tsume siendo miembro del clan Inuzuka y Tokubetsu Jōnin junto a su compañero Ninken Kuromaru reducían a cero el tiempo de rastreo de cada marca haciendo que la persecución de los secuestradores sea más rápida. Hana junto a sus tres compañeros Ninken Los Hermanos Haimaru solo estaban como apoyo de su madre

Detrás de Haishi se encontraban al menos treinta Jōnin entre miembros del clan Hyūga y otros especialistas enviados por el Hokage

Para todo el mundo Haishi era estricto, exigente, controlador y no le gustaba que lo contradijeran sobre todo con su única hija y en un grado menor pero no muy lejano con su sobrino Neji. Hasta el mismo pensaba que lo era, pero en ese momento todo eso estaba quedando atrás, por lo menos en su conciencia porque exteriormente no se había mostrado tan devastado como estaba interiormente

Ese día y medio que tenía de saber la noticia del secuestro de su hija en su mente era mucho más tiempo. Todavía recordaba vívidamente cuando Natsu llegó la noche pasada olvidando todo protocolo a la casa principal del clan Hyūga al borde del desmayo. Él estuvo a punto de reprenderla por su intromisión pero al ver la desesperación de la joven mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento y minutos después ese presentimiento se convirtió en furia y frustración al enterarse que su hija había sido secuestrada y que todos los miembros del clan que se encontraban con ella habían sido derrotados. De nuevo contuvo la idea de mandar a ejecutar a la tutora de su hija. Solo por el hecho de recordar que no le dio otra alternativa a su hija por su insistencia de que salieran la noche anterior, no le paso nada a la tutora.

La decisión de apresurar la salida de su hija le empezaba a cobrar factura. No paso más de media hora para que el Hokage se enterada de todo lo ocurrido. El líder Hyūga tuvo mucho cuidado de medir sus palabras para no revelar que la verdadera misión de su heredera era contactar con alguien que impediría que los Uzumaki completaran su misión y con un poco de suerte que también contribuyera a que tampoco regresaran a la aldea. La ironía de la situación era que talvez su hija seria la que no regresara

- **ESTAMOS CERCA** – el grito de Tsume saco de sus pensamientos a Haishi

El escenario que encontró al final del camino no podía ser peor, solo habían dos cuerpos tendidos a la sombra de un árbol, Haishi reconoció de inmediato a Kō, el guardián personal de su hija

\- Es Manta Abúrame - Haishi escucho el nombre del otro cuerpo tendido junto a Kō, no le importo quien fue el que lo reconoció

\- Están vivos – Kuromaru desde la lejanía pudo olfatear a los Shinobis – pero están muy mal -

El equipo médico del grupo se puso a trabajar después que Tsume y su hija confirmaran que no había trampas ocultas

Haishi con ayuda de su Byakugan pudo confirmar que en ese lugar hubo una gran batalla, en medio del campo estaba el rastro de una gran explosión y a su alrededor estaba esparcido lo que serían las provisiones del equipo al que pertenecía el Abúrame, poco más alejado se veían el rastro de tres peleas más, pero no se veían mas cuerpos. Lo que alegro y aterro al Hyūga al pensar que todavía estaba su hija en manos de los secuestradores

\- **QUE ESPERAN, HAY QUE CONTINUAR LA PERSECUCIÓN** – empezó a exigir Haishi después de que le explicaron el equipo médico que sus pacientes estaban muy delicados y se tardarían en despertar

Tsume y Hana se miraron con ojos acusadores y llenos de impotencia. Después de unos segundos la Madre fue la que se animó a hablar

\- lo siento Haishi-sama pero no encontramos rastros más allá de este punto – su característico tono de voz que fácilmente se confundiría con un grito y su seguridad al hablar fueron sustituidos por un tono que se consideraría normal para otra persona junto con frustración

\- siento la esencia de al menos trece personas más – fue el turno de Kuromaru de terminar la idea de su compañera - pero después de este punto es como si se hubieron esfumado o ido volando, la primera es imposible y en el segundo casos será casi imposible encontrarlos sin saber cuál es la dirección que tomaron desde este punto los perseguidos – lo dijo con un tono como si fuera un maestro impartiendo una clase

Haishi solo bufo de enojo, miro despectivamente a las Inuzuka y fue a buscar un poco de paciencia que lo ayudara a esperar que despertara Kō

Para desgracia de Haishi. Ko tardo casi una semana en despertar y lo que conto solo hizo que su frustración se convirtiera en un odio infinito. De nuevo los Uzumaki le habían arruinado la vida, primero perdió a su esposa por culpa de una Uzumaki, a su hermano por culpa de otra y estaba seguro que a esas alturas también ya había perdido a su hija por culpa de los Uzumaki al no dejar rastro alguno para que los encontraran

Durante lo que quedo del mes envió varios grupos pequeños para infiltrarse en el país del viento en busca de la guarida de los secuestradores en la dirección en la que escaparon, pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Frustrando más al líder Hyūga

Al cabo de un mes el equipo médico decidió que sus pacientes estaban lo suficientemente estables para hacer el viaje de regreso a Konoha, el abúrame solo le tenían que hacer exámenes de rutina, porque gracias a que alguien le dio los primero auxilios minutos después de recibir la herida en la cabeza se pudo recuperar casi en su totalidad en ese mes. Kō era otra historia, su brazo derecho que originalmente solo tenía una simple fractura se convirtió en algo mucho más grabe por los pobres cuidados que tuvo para sí mismo durante la persecución de los secuestradores, haciendo que cuando lo encontró el equipo médico su brazo estuviera tan morado que parecía que tenía un color negro, por fortuna los médicos le lograron salvar el brazo haciendo que recobrara su color original, solo si acaso un poco más pálido, el problema era que no lo podía mover por lo que tenían que llevar a un hospital para hacerles más estudios

Haishi aprovecho al grupo que regresaba a Konoha para ir con ellos, su intención era que el Hokage lo apoyara en su idea de realizar una pequeña invasión al país del viento y así encontrar la guarida de los secuestradores para vengar la memoria de su hija

De nuevo los dos días de regreso a la aldea se le hicieron eternos

Haishi ya en la aldea estaba de nuevo conteniendo sus gritos después de que el Hokage le concediera su reunión el mismo día que la pidió, pero toda esperanza estaba muriendo por la negativa del Hokage de aprobar su decisión

\- Haishi comprendo cómo te sientes… pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Sunagakure lo tome como un acto hostil y desencadene otro guerra – el tercer Hokage intentaba convencer al Hyūga de desistir de su deseo de venganza

\- Hokage sabe muy bien que el clan Hyūga es uno de los más fuertes y podremos con cualquier amenaza que se nos pone enfrente – Haishi intentaba darle la seguridad de que si ellos estaban al frente nada le pasaría a la aldea

El Hokage dio un suspiro pesado antes de continuar

-Sabes que no es tan fácil – se masajeo la sien para quitarse un poco de presión – también está la alternativa de dejar que el equipo ocho regrese – Haishi ocupo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar improperios al anciano que tenía enfrente – recuerda que también uno de sus miembros fue secuestrado–

Al terminar su oración solo cerro los ojos para que el Hyūga no viera su frustración y pena reflejada en ellos, como tantas otras decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, se arrepentía de ella. Como Hokage se mantenía neutral y un poco distante al tema, pero como persona cercana a los Uzumaki y a Obito se sentía fatal por mandarlos a ese lugar tan desprotegidos

Aprovechando el silencio en el que se sumergió el Hyūga para pensar sus opciones, prendió su pipa para intentar disipar un poco esa frustración que sentía al ser tan impotente de ayudar a nadie de los involucrados

-"no puedo decirle la ubicación donde es seguro que se dirigió Obito para empezar su rescate de la niña"—pensó Hiruzen –"no puedo permitir que cometa la tontería más grande de su vida"—

\- ¿Qué me sugiere hacer?—pregunto Haishi como último recurso

-Esperar – le contesto cansado el Hokage—esperar a que regrese el equipo ocho con buenas noticias, esperar que alguno de los equipos de infiltración logre dar con la guarida de los renegados o esperar a que Sunagakure responda alguna de mis peticiones de permitirnos entrar en su territorio – enumero todas las posibilidades que tenia

Haishi no dijo nada, solo mostro una mirada de no estar de acuerdo, dio una reverencia a modo de despedida y salió de la oficina

Hiruzen solo lo vio con tristeza desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su oficina

Del otro lado de la puerta Haishi se quedó pensado sin moverse una vez cerrada la puerta de la oficina

Estaba temblando de furia, una vez más el Hokage estaban interfiriendo con su venganza

\- "lo siento no pude vengar tu nombre"—pensó mientras una única lagrima salía de sus ojos, recordando a su única hija

-"Todo es culpa de los Uzumaki"—su mente dolida intentaba encontrar culpables donde no los había – "Debe haber alguna forma para hacerlos pagar"-

\- **Ya quiero ver la cara de Naruto al decirle que logramos derrotar a dos ninjas renegados junto a una organización criminal** —el grito de un niño saco de sus pensamientos a Haishi - **EL MUY IDIOTA ME PROMETIÓ QUE EL DÍA QUE LO SUPERADA ME PERMITIRÍA SALIR CON SU HERMANA MIENTRAS EL SE QUEDA ENCERRADO EN SU HABITACIÓN** – el grito fue seguido de un ladrido de confirmación

-"eso es"—el grito del niño logro darle una idea

Emprendió su retirada con paso veloz tenía que hablar con muchas personas para obtener su venganza, pasando junto al equipo del niño que estaba gritando todavía, al único que reconoció fue al Jōnin encargado del equipo, uno de los ninja copias, Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi al ver como ese hombre pasaba junto a ellos le dio mala espina pero no le dio importancia porque sus ojos aunque denotaba que no estaba pensando en nada bueno no transmitían que fuera malo, talvez como tantas otras personas estaba en un arranque de ira por algún tema que trato con el Hokage

No tardo mucho el equipo siete en estar frente al escritorio del Hokage dando un informe de la última misión del equipo en el país de la ola y que había sido un éxito a pesar de la intervención de dos ninjas renegados

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de que también el equipo de Kakashi tuviera contratiempos. Fue paciente. Después de terminar el informe y dar su correspondiente pago a cada uno de los miembros por participar en una misión rango C y por derrotar a dos ninjas renegados pidió hablar a solas con Kakashi

\- Obito lleva un mes desaparecido – el Hokage lo soltó tan pronto los Genin hubieran salido del cuarto

Kakashi se quedó en blanco, con ese sentimiento tan conocido para el de perdida

-¿Qué… que piensas sus Genin al respecto?—tenía la esperanza de que sus Genin se hubieran quedado en la aldea

El Hokage suspiro pesado llenando sus pulmones con ese preciado oxigeno que parecía no ser el suficiente para calmar su ansiedad

-al equipo ocho lo envié intencionalmente a una misión de rango s – Kakashi fue la primer persona en enterarse de ese secreto

Después que el Hokage le diera toda la información al respecto a Kakashi. Él no sabía si estar molesto con el Hokage por envíalos a sabiendas a tan peligrosa misión o al destino por toparse a los renegados en medio del secuestro de la princesa Hyūga.

Estaba preocupado, el mejor que nadie conocía lo apasionado que era su amigo en cuanto a la seguridad de los demás y como Obito estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar

-¿Qué desea que haga al respecto?—pregunto, no por nada le estaba diciendo todo eso el Hokage

-te voy a encomendar una misión rango s—el Hokage se vea muy determinado con sus órdenes – necesito que te infiltres en estas coordenadas del país del viento – le mostro un folder abierto donde la primer página era un mapa con un circulo marcada – dentro del folder están todos los datos que le di a Obito, estoy seguro que en ese punto empezó su búsqueda de los secuestrados –

Kakashi levanto la única ceja visible que tenía y realizo la pregunta que cualquiera haria en esas circunstancias

-¿Por qué no envió a alguien antes a este sitio?—pregunto un poco preocupado un poco furioso pero su tono de voz no cambio mucho

-No confió en nadie más que en ti por el momento, es un tema muy delicado. El cruce de la frontera sin que se entere Sunagakure no es un juego, desgraciadamente nuestras relaciones se han deteriorado en los últimos meses al grado que solo resivimos información concerniente para el próximo examen chunin y nada mas – Su voz estaba cansada y suiguio con un tono de preocupacion - y Haishi Hyūga no está pensando con la cabeza y sus emociones puede que cometa una locura si sabe el lugar donde creemos están los renegados – el Hokage se veía cansado y avejentado con la situación

Kakashi comprendió lo que le dijo el Hokage al recordar a la persona que vio minutos atrás antes de entrar a la oficina del Hokage

-Entiendo, y partiré de inmediato – Kakashi tomo el folder y se dispuso a salir

-gracias y disculpa que no te dejara descansar – se disculpó el Hokage antes de que cerrara la puerta

En la entrada a la torre, Kakashi se despidió de su equipo y les dijo que tendría que salir de inmediato a otra misión

Kakashi solo vio con tristeza como sus Genin se alejaban mientras Kiba estaba gritando de felicidad que buscaría a Naruto para cobrar su apuesta, seguido de otros dos niños que solo lo acompañaban más por curiosidad que por otra cosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El camino que normalmente es de dos días él lo recorrió en uno, al llegar a su destino en un pequeño campamento en medio del bosque cercano a donde encontraron al Hyūga y al Abúrame, seguían a la espera diez Shinobis. Solo Hana Inuzuka que se quedó como voluntaria en caso de ser necesario seguir a alguien los demás eran Shinobis del clan Hyūga

Definitivamente Kakashi no era Obito por lo que le costó dos días poder infiltrarse y llegar al punto marcado en el mapa. En el lugar si había rastros de que el equipo ocho y la Hyūga habían estado en ese lugar

Encontró en medio del caos que dejo una batalla en ese claro del bosque las ropas Shinobis de todos los del equipo ocho, no sabía si el estado en que las encontró eran por la batalla o por haber estado al aire libre durante más de un mes pero era un hecho que estaban heridos por la cantidad de sangre que tenían, pero la lluvia había hecho difícil saber de quién era porque la esparció en todas las ropas amontonadas siendo la más afectada una Yukata blanca

Entro al edificio que estaba desierto y en todos los pisos encontró que se había llevado una batalla, llego a un cuarto del tercer piso donde en el piso se veía claramente el charco de sangre que tenía la forma de un cuerpo y por una de las parecer había sido lanzado algo o alguien a gran velocidad hasta el claro donde se encontraba antes dejando un cráter donde impacto

-¿Qué clase de pelea tuviste Obito?—se preguntó en voz alta

De nuevo en el claro se posición en medio de todo el caos y realizo una serie de sellos para terminar activando su Sharingan

-No hay nada – se preocupó porque si Obito hubiera salido caminando de la zona le hubiera dejado un mensaje a cualquiera que viniera a buscarlo

Pero lo que si vio fue un rastro que lo conducía a internarse en el bosque, después de guardar las ropas para intentar que Hana los siguiera cuando se encontrara con ella, siguió el rastro casi borrado por los elementos que lo condujeron a la orilla del desierto

De nuevo se frustro al darse cuenta que era imposible seguir el rastro de quien fura en ese mar infinito de arenas cambiantes, por lo que decidió regresar a la guarida de los renegados para dejar un mensaje con la esperanza de que si regresara Obito lo encontrara

Dos días después, de nuevo en el campamento de Konoha, Kakashi le mostro las ropas que encontró a Hana

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo Hana después de que sus tres compañeros le dieran la noticia que ya no quedaba olor alguno en esas prendas después de un mes al aire libre

Los Shinobis Hyūga entraron en un estado de depresión después de reconocer la Yukata blanca de su joven princesa teñida del color de la sangre, conociéndola nunca se quitaría voluntariamente su ropa por lo que solo confirmaron lo que ya tanto se temían

\- Hanabi-sama está muerta – Kakashi escucho algunos murmullos de los restantes Shinobis atrás de el

\- todos pueden regresar a la aldea, yo me quedare un mes más – Kakashi no tenía pensado realizar otra cosa más que esperar que ese mensaje llegara a su destinatario y no quería estar rodeado de personas que ya habían perdido la esperanza

\- Yo me quedare, talvez me necesiten para algo – Kakashi sonrió al escuchar que Hana todavía no perdía las esperanzas

\- Está bien – contesto Kakashi mientras buscaba la sombra de un árbol para leer un poco

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lo… Lo siento—Sakura empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas y sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba por saber que su falta de sentido común hizo que muchas se preocuparan más de lo necesario

-No te preocupes – contesto Kakashi

-Tengo un duda—Hana fue la que hablo en ese momento - ¿de quién era toda esa sangre?—

Los cuatro niños ensombrecieron la mirada

-es… es… es de Fu Hyūga—contesto con una voz apagada Hinata y unos ojos vidriosos detrás de sus característicos lentes– ella… ella… ella murió en mis brazos con un agujero en el pecho, en ese momento me debió haber manchado con mucha sangre y mi ropa después mancho las demás –

Hana se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta

El resto del viaje de dos días fue muy tranquilo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tres Genin estaban felices de ver a lo lejos las puertas de la aldea, Hanabi estaba nerviosa por tener que enfrentarse a su padre después de dos meses y Miina tenía un poco de miedo por la nueva vida que tendría detrás de esas puertas

Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada cuando el grupo fue rodeado por al menos diez ninjas AMBU

\- Obito y Kakashi – Hablo un AMBU con mascara de perro – el Hokage quiere que lo vean de inmediato junto con los Genin del equipo Ocho—

Obito y Kakashi solo asintieron sin sentirse amenazados

\- Hanabi-sama, su padre exige su presencia de inmediato, nosotros la escoltaremos – El mismo AMBU termino de dar sus avisos

Hanabi no sabía qué hacer, ella quería poder despedirse de Hinata y compañía pero sabía que se tenía que comportar como la heredera del clan Hyūga y esa clase de sentimientos no eran bien vistos en alguien como ella

Todas sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio la cara de Hinata con una sonrisa serena y cariñosa que le daba a entender que todo estaría bien

\- Si, llévenme con mi padre – contesto Hanabi llena de seguridad

También ella quería hablar con su padre, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser una genio dentro del clan le faltaba por conocer muchas cosas y no las conocería dentro de las cuatro paredes de su casa

Hanabi se acercó al AMBU y en un parpadeo desaparecieron todos los AMBUS junto con la niña

\- **QUE FUE ESO DATTEBAYO** \- Naruto pudo reaccionar unos segundos después de que se fueran los AMBUS

\- Eso fue la mano de Haishi para que su hija regresa lo antes posible a su lado – contesto Obito sin mucha preocupación

-Pero… pero era necesario tantos AMBUS – pregunto Hinata tímidamente

-Creo que no esperaba que dejáramos ir a Hanabi tan fácilmente – contesto Kakashi que en ningún momento dejo de leer su libro

\- HAAAA… lo que sea, Hanabi está bien así que vámonos a ver al viejo – Obito estaba cansado y quería irse a su casa pero primero tenía que ver al Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Hokage estaba impaciente por ver los Uzumaki, aunque no podía decirlo abiertamente los quería como sus hijos o nietos y la noticia de que están sanos y a salvo le quito mucho culpa de encima pero cada vez que lo pensaba, se preguntaba como los vería a la cara después de ponerlos en semejante peligro

\- Me permite pasar - El golpe de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- Adelante – dio la indicación que podía pasar, mientras se ponía de pie

\- **HOLA VIEJO DATTEBAYO** – Naruto fue el primero de entrar y saludar – **HAYYYY** —

Seguido de Sakura que lo golpeo por comportarse así

\- **NO SEAS IMPERTINENTE, NO VEZ QUE ESTAMOS ENFRENTE DEL HOKAGE** – Sakura sudo frio y su cara se puso roja de pena por ser tan impulsiva enfrente del Hokage, lo único que se le ocurrió es hacer una reverencia a modo de disculpa forzando a un adolorido Naruto a hacerla también – **Lo… lo siento por mi impertinencia** -

Sakura nunca había tenido un trato tan personal con el Hokage, los últimos meses ya lo había visto de cerca pero siempre rodeado de otras personas al darles sus misiones

Hinata que había entrado después de Sakura estaba riendo cuando su vista se posó sobre el Hokage cambiando a una muy seria

El Hokage vio el cambio de humor de Hinata, le dolió un poco esa cara que le dirigía ese dulce niña pero comprendió que se lo merecía por haberlos mandado a la boca del lobo sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban, su cara se veía claramente el dolor que sentía por sus decisiones y no se atrevía a ver a la cara a Hinata

Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos alrededor de él. No se dio cuenta cuando pero Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas por poder verlo de nuevo

Hinata al entrar se dio cuenta que el Hokage se veía más viejo, cansado y atormentado que en las veces pasadas, comprendo casi al instante que eso era por su culpa y sin importarle los formalismos le dio un abraso mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas

\- lo… lo… si... si... Siento – intentaba decir algo coherente entre sollozos Hinata

El alma del Hokage pudo deshacerse de un gran peso de encima al ver como la niña lo abrasaba y le pedía perdón por preocuparlo y el rubio imperativo de su hermano seguía siendo el mismo, talvez hasta mejor porque en su compañera habían encontrado a alguien que los quería y cuidaba

Las cuatro personas restantes solo se quedaron viendo la escena mientras entraban en silencio

Una vez que todo regreso a la normalidad, Hana fue la primer en dar su reporte, al termina se disculpó con el Hokage para poder regresar a dar su informe delante de su clan

Al salir, los ojos del Hokage se posaron sobre la adolecente pelinegra

-¿Quién eres tú?—desde que la vio entrar se preguntó porque estaba acompañando al grupo que regresaba de la frontera

Miina solo tomo aire e intento contestar la duda del Hokage

-Mi nombre es Miina y soy una Samurái del país del hierro, hace ocho meses fui capturada y obligada a servir al renegado de Kumogakure y hace dos meses fui liberada por Obito-dono y Naruto-Dono a quienes sirvo fiel mente – al terminar el Hokage tenía cara de no comprender mucho de lo que dijo

Kakashi solo tenía una sonrisa y sabía que en algún momento iba tener la oportunidad de molestar a Obito con ese tema

La mirada de interrogación del Hokage se posó en Obito que solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no importaba mucho

\- Lo que paso hace dos meses fue los siguiente – Obito empezó a dar su informe para aclarar muchas dudas

Dos Horas después al terminar de dar su informe Obito y Kakashi de lo sucedido detrás de la frontera, la cara del Hokage estaba pensativa con todo lo sucedido

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—fue lo que pregunto al no llegar a ninguna conclusión – tienes suerte que no estés en el libro bingo como samurái o con tu verdadero nombre – pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento para estirar sus cansadas piernas – puede ser que sea por lo que me comentaste que no mataste a nadie bajo el mandato de los renegados – pensó en vos alta – pero no hay nada que lo pruebe realmente –

Con esas palabras Naruto recordó algo y en un rápido movimiento desato una manta de su mochila y se la dio al Hokage

\- eso es la kanato que le quite durante nuestra primer batalla Dattebayo – contesto Naruto a la cara de interrogación del Hokage

Al desenvolverla vio que en efecto era una Katana con una empuñadura azul y negro con los remates metálicos, la hoja era larga tan pulida como un espejo y denotando que había sido forjada por unas hábiles manos, lo más curioso de la espada era que tenía un filo muy peligroso pero la parte que se veía más gastada era el lado sin filo

-bueno esto prueba parte de tu historia pero nos deja todavía el problema de que vamos hacer contigo – se preguntó el Hokage mientras blandía la katana para probar su calidad

-si me permite – Sakura se atrevió a hablar por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación – porque no le permite hacer su cometido de servir a Naruto y Obito-sensei, yo creo que no le pedirán hacer nada poco decoroso – les dio una mirada asesina a ambos para denotar que si lo hacían los mataba – y así ayudara un poco a pagar sus crímenes –

Sus ojos se quedaron pensativos viendo fijamente a la pelirosa un momento

\- creo que lo voy a permitir - se quedó mirando a Sakura y se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que no se había preocupado por ella – Señorita Sakura…. – empezó a buscar en sus papeles para acordarse de su apellido

\- Haruno – termino Sakura

A los demás les apareció una gota de sudor al ver lo descuidado que podía ser el hombre más fuerte de la aldea

\- Gracias y antes de que se me olvide – les dio su pago a cada uno de los miembros del equipo ocho – eso es todo por hoy se pueden retirar –

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto no escucharon nada más después de ver la cifra en el formato de pago, era mucho más de lo que habían tenido en toda su vida, se les pago acorde a una misión de rango S que por sí sola era mucho dinero, se les dio la recompensa por derrotar a los tres renegados del libro bingo y otra por traer sus cuerpos a la aldea, también se les dio una recompensa por traer los cuerpos de los Shinobis del clan Hyūga y otra por rescatar a la heredera del clan, por lo único que no tuvieron recompensa y solo fue porque Naruto la declino con la condición que su equipo tuviera acceso a esos documentos era toda la información que recupero del laboratorio acerca de los **Kekkei Genkai**

Obito y Kakashi tuvieron que literalmente arrastras a los Genin para poder salir de la oficina, seguidos por Miina

\- **Hey espera** – el Hokage la llamo antes de salir – toma – le lanzó la Katana que Miina atrapo con mucha agilidad y una gracia que solo una mujer podía dar a esos movimientos al enfundarla en una funda imaginaria a su costado – No hagas que me arrepienta –

\- Nunca más perderé mi rumbo – Miina lo dijo a modo de despedida con una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- creo que hasta mañana podemos ir a depositar esto en el banco—lo menciono Obito al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio

-Bueno que tal si para celebrar vamos a comer a Ichiraku Dattebayo – Naruto fue el primero en mencionar la comida

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

- **Naruto… Hinata** – los mencionados voltearon a ver quién gritaba sus nombres por los pasillos

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya alguien los estaba abrazando

\- Qué bueno que están bien – Iruka estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras los Uzumaki si estaban llorando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage. Hiruzen se quedo pensativo con la última parte de la conversación con el equipo ocho

\- "Haruno"—pensaba en el apellido de la pelirosa – "Estoy seguro que había algo importante relacionado con ese nombre"

Empezó a revolver sus papeles para encontrar la relación de algo importante que sintió cuando mención su apellido la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el complejo de la familia principal del clan Hyūga, en una gran habitación se encontraba sentada al centro Hanabi enfrente de ella a unos cuatro metros estaba sentado su padre Haishi Hyūga y tanto a su derecha e izquierda de él se encontraban sentados el consejo del clan formando un medio circulo alrededor de la niña

Para Hanabi no era nuevo estar sentada en ese lugar, como heredera cada vez que se le encomendaba una misión al término de esta se le pedía presentar el informe delante de todas esas personas. Pero esta ocasión era diferente tanto en las circunstancias como en la mentalidad que llevaba en ese momento

Siempre fue fría y arrogante como cualquiera de su clan, si a eso se le agregaba que todos la consideraban una genio y hasta el momento nadie la había podido vencer, ella se sentía superior a los demás en todos los aspectos y estar enfrente del consejo solo era mera formalidad. Pero en esta ocasión, se dio cuenta que no era invencible y en cierto modo no era superior a nadie, en especial a esos hermanos y lo más seguro era que el consejo la sometería a un intenso interrogatorio por haber fallado la misión encomendada

\- bien, que esperas—Hablo Haishi con su típico tono frio y sin sentimientos – danos tu informe de lo que ocurrido durante estos dos meses de ausencia –

Hanabi tuvo que volver a ser alguien que ya no era, su forma de hablar y comportarse era a la misma princesa fría y arrogante que salió de esa mismo habitación dos meses antes pero la que volvió era más cálida y alegre, cosa que no podía permitir que su padre notara si quería que el equipo Ocho estuviera a salvo. No podía dejar que su padre les hiciera daño a las únicas personas que le habían dado un poco de amor familiar

-la misión fue un fracaso desde un principio – Haishi con las primeras palabras de su hija solo levanto una ceja en señal de que siguiera con su explicación – estos dos meses mientras intentaba regresar tuve tiempo suficiente para meditar lo sucedido y llegue a la conclusión de que nos traicionaron –

Hanabi empezó a distorsionar la verdad con unas mentiras para ocultar ciertos aspectos de lo ocurrido, pero casi todo era verdad, esos dos meses en los que espero a que Obito se recuperara logro llegar a esa conclusión pero no era por meditarlo, más bien eran las pesadillas recurrentes al ver la cara del renegado de Kumogakure mientras escuchaba esas palabras una y otra vez

\- lo sé porque las palabras exactas del renegado fueron: _Bueno, ya estaba pensando que nunca vendrías y que tendría que matar a aquel bastardo por venderme información equivocada, pero ahora princesita es mejor que me acompañes para reclamar mi premio_ \- sabía que esa oración junto al terror que sintió en ese momento nunca lo olvidaría en toda su vida

Haishi permaneció inmutable ante esas palabras pero el lugar se llenó de murmullos por parte de los demás miembros del consejo

-Ya estoy enterado y estoy investigando quien vendió esa información – respondió sin mucha emoción en sus palabras

Cuando Natsu menciona esas palabras no lo creyó, el junto a Hanabi eran los únicos que conocían la ubicación de ese espía y los Shinobis de la rama secundaria de la familia le eran leales o eso creía, pero cuando Kō le repitió casi letra por letra el mismo mensaje que Natsu. Empezó a desconfiar, llegando casi a matar a un miembro de la familia secundaria que había acompañado a Hanabi anteriormente, pero sus investigaciones no le estaban llevando a ningún lado y eso le preocupaba

-bien prosigue – Haishi lo que más le interesaba era saber si ella se percató de algún dato que le permitiera deshacerse de los Uzumaki permanentemente

Hanabi le conto con detalle, o lo que hizo creer a su padre que era una historia llena de detalles de cómo se había encerrado en un cuarto de una posada para interactuar lo menos posibles con sus rescatistas hasta que fue el día de regresar a Konoha

\- Bien pero eso no explica los harapos con los que te vi llegar – Haishi espero pacientemente a que su hija terminara su informe, no era un dato fundamental pero en su cabeza no podía creer que hubiera llegado con esas ropas. Al verla hubiera jurado que no era Hanabi si no fuera porque sus ojos eran los de una Hyūga, hecho por lo que el informe se retrasó casi dos horas en lo que se aseaba y cambiaba la niña

La cara de Hanabi estaba libre de expresión alguna como siempre a excepción de un pequeño movimiento en su ceja que fue tan rápido e imperceptible que nadie lo noto. No era para darle importancia a esas palabras pero no le gusto el tono de su padre, ella misma había escogido esas ropas que de hecho le gustaba mucho como se sentía con ellas y lo más importante, eran nuevas. Las que ocupo para llegar por primera vez al desierto las había tirado, no le gustaba pensar que el dueño original de esas ropas ya estaba muerto

\- Hinata-… Uzumaki – se retractó al último segundo de ponerle un honorifico – me pidió que me disfrazara y yo accedí al darme cuenta que entre menos gente se diera cuenta de mi presencia más rápido regresaría a Konoha –

Haishi no le cuadraba mucho la historia que le conto su hija, pero también estaba llena de su fría y peculiar lógica que la hacía creíble por lo que lo dejo pasar ese sentimiento de engaño

\- está bien, por esta ocasión quedas dispensada del castigo de no cumplir tu misión por la intervención de alguien externo – fue la decisión a la que llego el líder Hyūga y nadie del consejo tuvo intención de contradecirlo, muchos de ellos estaban felices por tener de regreso a su princesa sana y salva— pueden retirase -

\- **Espera Padre** – Hanabi tenía una idea con la cual intentaba recuperar algo de lo que perdió al salir del pueblo del desierto

-¿Qué pasa?—Haishi tenía sus dudas, muy rara vez se comportaba así de impulsiva

\- **No estoy conforme con lo débil que soy, sé que necesito más entrenamiento. Por lo que… por lo que…** \- su determinación empezó a flaquear - **PIDO ME DEJES ASISTIR A LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI** – grito antes de que perder todo rostro de valor para decir esas palabras

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Haishi, era de todos sabido que la tradición dictaminaba que el heredero del clan no podía entrar a esa institución por los peligros que conllevaba, pero también era evidente que el entrenamiento que había tenido no era suficiente

Haishi estaba en una encrucijada, el mejor que nadie conocía las capacidades de su hija y que su entrenamiento se había estancado no por falta de habilidad si no por lo joven que era. Pero también ya había notado que todos los miembros de la rama secundaria que asistían a la academia habían logrado superar en varias ocasiones a los de la rama principal y como claro ejemplo estaba Neji

\- Te permitiré asistir a la academia solo si encuentras un reemplazo para Kō, para que sea tu guardián y venza a quien designe como su adversario - era un trato con trampa, el adversario que escogería seria Neji que Haishi estaba seguro que nadie en la familia era capaz de vencer

-¿Qué… que le paso a Kō?—Hanabi intento sonar lo más fría e indiferente que pudo, tal como era antes de conocer a los Uzumaki

\- Esta incapacitado por sus heridas y no sabemos si podrá volver a desempeñarse como Shinobi de nuevo – contesto Haishi sin ningún tipo de empatía por el joven Hyūga

-Ya veo – por fuera Hanabi estaba tranquila pero lo que deseaba era ya terminar para buscar más respuestas de su condición

\- ¿Mi guardián puede ser Neji?—como siempre su primo era su primer opción

-No, él tiene otros compromisos – contesto su padre

\- ¿tiene que ser del clan? – volvió a preguntas al quedarse sin opciones

\- No – contesto su padre después de unos minutos, estaba seguro que nadie en la aldea podría vencer a Neji

-¿Cuándo es mi fecha límite?—para finalizar el trato, ya había decidido a quien se lo pediría

\- Mañana al medio día – Haishi le intento poner todas las trabas que se le ocurrieron

-Está bien padre, me retiro – con esas palabras Hanabi se marchó del lugar para buscar primero a Kō y después al grupo de atolondrados que la salvo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Hokage al no encontrar respuestas del porque se le había hecho familiar el apellido de la pelirosa prosiguió a continuar con todo el papeleo que tenia del día.

Estaba cansado pasando sin ganas la mirada sobre unos documentos cuando palideció y vio el motivo por el cual se le hacía conocido ese nombre

- **NECESITO QUE ME TRAIGAN DE INMEDIATA A SAKURA HARUNO** – Grito el Hokage mientras un AMBU aparecía frente a el – **espera** – recapacito el Hokage un poco más calmado – trae a todo el equipo ocho –

Mientras el AMBU desaparecía para cumplir su encargo el Hokage solo pudo atinar a levantarse y mirar como anochecía por su ventana con ojos tristes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que el grupo conformado por Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Obito, Miina, Kakashi e Iruka se terminaran literalmente todos los ingredientes para preparar ramen en Ichiraku y dejar en la ruina financiera al Hokage. El grupo se dirigía al departamento de los Uzumaki

Naruto estaba feliz contándole todo lo ocurrido a Iruka, en algunas ocasiones hasta hacia una representación teatral de lo que paso mientras Iruka reía a carcajada limpia por lo impulsivo de su exalumno. Sakura y Hinata estaban preguntando muchas cosas a Miina que estaba algo sonrojada por la atención que mostraban en ella las niñas desde que salieron de la torre del Hokage. Obito y Kakashi solo observaban en silencio desde atrás del grupo

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Toda la serenidad y felicidad que sentían todos. Desaparición en un suspiro

Naruto estaba incrédulo a lo que veía, mientras Hinata corría en línea recta con lágrimas en los ojos.

El lugar donde se debería encontrar su edificio de departamentos de tres pisos había sido ocupado por una pila de escombros. Algo había pasado que derrumbo el edificio que era el hogar de al menos tres familias aparte de los Uzumaki. Hinata corría porque de todas las pertenencias que tenía solo le importaba una muy importante para ella. Pero era inútil, lo que hubiera derrumbado el edificio más lo que parecía ser un incendio arraso con todo el contenido del mismo

Después de calmar un poco a Hinata, Iruka recordó una noticia de semanas atrás

\- Hace aproximadamente tres semanas – Iruka tenía los ojos tristes viendo la devastación de lugar – escuche la noticia que una línea de gas en mal estado provoco la explosión y la destrucción de al menos diez casas y una pequeña zona comercial –

Naruto escuchaba las palabras de su maestro incrédulo pero la vista de lo que era su departamento junto a una línea recta de destrucción que abarcaba varias calles le daba la razón

\- sé que las casas estaban vacías cuando sucedió el percance – Iruka recordó toda la conmoción del incidente – pero hubo muchas víctimas en la zona comercial al ser la explosión en medio día – al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, pero nunca se imaginó que una de las casas afectadas pudiera ser la de los gemelos

Naruto extrañamente solo estaba un poco triste, el saber que había sido un accidente y no un ataque en contra de ellos lo reconfortaba en cierta forma. La que estaba incontrolable era su hermana

\- ¿Por qué esta tan triste?—Miina fue la que se atrevió a hablar, sobre todo por no poder ver el alcance real de la devastación

\- No estoy seguro—Naruto se rasco la cabeza – pero creo que es más que nada por una foto –

\- ¿Una foto?—esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo

-si, como sabes somos huérfanos. Hace tiempo Hinata encontró una foto de la persona que cree es nuestra madre, pero nunca lo sabremos y ahora se perdió junto con nuestro departamento Dattebayo – Sakura sintió mucha tristeza con el tono de voz de Naruto

- **Frentona** – Sakura escucho a lo lejos la voz conocida de cierta rubia

\- que quieres cerda, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo – Sakura estaba molesta con la llegada de Ino Yamanaka

-Si… - los ojos verdes de la rubia se percataron del estado de la semipeliroja – ¿qué le paso? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-Se acaban de enterar de que su departamento fue destruido en una explosión—explico Sakura

Los ojos de la rubia mostraron cierto grado de empatía pero cambiaron rápidamente al ver a Sakura

-Si—empezó a zarandear a Sakura - ¿pero tu como te encuentras?—pregunto con mucha preocupación

- **Como quieres que me encuentre cerda—** Sakura ya estaba un poco desesperada por la actitud de la rubia – **Me secuestraron y estuve dos meses en medio del desierto, y para colmo mi mama no me ha venido a buscar, siendo que muchos ya nos vinieron a saludar** – la ultima parte la dijo un poco dolida

-No… No… lo sabes – Ino se tapo la boca con las manos para reprimir un sollozo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-¿ **QUE NO SÉ**? – Sakura ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Ino no pudo contestar por la aparición de un AMBU

\- El Hokage pide que el equipo Ocho se presente de inmediato ante él - Una vez que Obito confirmo el mensaje el AMBU desapareció

Sakura al estar cansada por la forma de actuar de Ino. Literalmente arrastro a Hinata para alejarse del lugar, Obito al no poder dejarlas ir solas jalo a Mina para que los acompañara y Naruto solo los siguió sin decir nada

Iruka y Kakashi mientras veían como el equipo ocho desaparecía le preguntaron a Ino que pasaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En su oficina el Hokage se sentía como el mayor idiota de todos

-"No solo ignore por completo a la niña sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo en ella" – se recriminaba mentalmente—"También ignoraba completamente esto"—veía con tristeza un informe que le enviaron esa tarde, y con el ya sumaban tres semanas de informes diarios que recibía de ese tema

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Adelante—dio permiso de entrar una vez que se acomodó en su silla

Por la puerta entro primero Sakura que jalaba de unas de las manos a Hinata que al parecer solo se movía por inercia desconociendo completamente donde estaba, detrás estaba Naruto con la mirada triste pero eso no impedía que se comportara como siempre, por ultimo entro Obito con Miina

\- ¿Qué le paso?—el Hokage sintió curiosidad por el estado de Hinata

\- Es que se acaba de enterar que… - Sakura que intentaba explicar la situación fue interrumpida por el mismo Hokage

-lo siento, después me explicaras… - el Hokage intentaba ser lo más neutral posible con el tema pero con el equipo ocho le era casi imposible no sentir empatía y su voz lo intento traicionar en más de una ocasión – quiero disculparme contigo –

-"¿Por qué se quiere disculpar conmigo?"-Sakura estaba muda de la impresión

\- por no haberme dado cuenta antes… - para el Hokage no era nuevo dar ese tipo de noticias, pero esta era única por la forma que se sentía hacia la niña– Tu madre está en el Hospital – lo dijo con la voz calmada y serena para intentar dar un poco de seguridad a Sakura

Sakura se quedó hecha piedra, se culpaba de todo lo que había pensado y dicho de su madre al sentirse dolida de no venir a buscarla

-Hace tres semanas hubo una explosión en el mercado donde ella estaba y desde entonces… - el Hokage se quedó callado al ver como la cara de Sakura se llenaba de pánico y salía saltando por la ventana en dirección al Hospital. Seguida de los otros dos Genin

 _"hubo muchas víctimas en la zona comercial"_ recordaba Sakura una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría pegada a las paredes del edificio del Hokage mientras acortaba la distancia a uno de los tejados cercano para seguir su camino al hospital. En cierta forma se reconforto al sentir dos presencias conocidas detrás de ella. En esos momentos más que nunca necesitaba del apoyo de ese sol radiante de luz y alegría junto a esa luna roja serena y tranquila

El Hokage estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de la pelirosa siendo perseguida por los Hermanos

\- acabamos de enterarnos de que el departamento de los Gemelos fue derrumbado por esa misma expolición – empezó a explicar Obito al ver la preocupación en la cara del Hokage – es lógico que después de ver toda esa destrucción se comporte así -

-también el edificio de ellos fue derrumbado – la mirada del Hokage se ensombreció, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos frente a su boca – Nadie me lo dijo –

\- ¿Qué tan mal esta?—la pregunta de Miina saco de sus respectivas ideas a los dos hombres en esa habitación

\- No muy bien – Contesto el Hokage con ojos cansados mientras le daba a Obito el último reporte medico

\- "Mebuki Haruno unidad de terapia intensiva, su condición se ha deteriorado tanto en los últimos días que los médicos pronostican que no vivirá más de algunas horas más" – al leerlo cada palabra hacía eco en la cabeza de Obito mientras inconscientemente apretaba tanto el reporte médico que sus dedos atravesaron el papel

Miina no tuvo que preguntar más después de sentir la reacción de Obito

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **Donde esta Mebuki Haruno** – Sakura ni bien había llegado al hospital después de su maratónica carrera que casi exigió ver donde se encontraba su madre

La recepcionista la miraba con mala cara, eran casi las ocho de la noche y ya se había acabado la hora de las visitas

\- ¿Me podrías repetir a quien buscas?—contesto solo como mero formalismo para revisar una lista especial de pacientes y después mandar a la niña al diablo

\- **Mebuki Haruno –** el miedo junto a la desesperación estaban haciendo que la pelirosa perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba

La enfermera paso cansadamente la vista por la lista de paciente que tenían permitido recibir visitas a todas horas. Para su sorpresa el nombre si estaba en esa lista y con tristeza recordó que era la única víctima de ese día que nadie había venido a visitar

-Sígueme por favor – la voz de la enfermera cambio a una mucho más amable, no podía juzgar a la niña, se veía que acababa de regresar de una misión. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto a los otros dos niños que seguían de cerca a la pelirosa

Al llegar a la habitación la enfermera la dejo pasar a Sakura mientras ella se quedaba en la puerta de la habitación

Sakura no sabía que pensar y solo se movía por inercia, la habitación era blanca y lo suficientemente grande para que una cama junto con todo el equipo médico que pudiera necesitar se pudieran posicionar sin problema, en otra pared se podía ver un pequeño sofá y un baño

El sonido del monitor cardiaco junto al aparato de respiración asistida sumando también el olor a desinfectante, ese olor que mantenía estéril el cuarto y parecía que también quería acabar con la vida del paciente del mismo, la empezaban a enloquecer. Quería correr lejos, regresar a ese tranquilo pueblo en medio del desierto o mejor aún arrancarle todos esos aparatos de la cara, del pecho, de los brazos y ver que todo era una broma pesada y se encontraba bien

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar en protesta de que ya no soportaban más su peso, cayendo momentos después de rodillas en un lado de la cama. Lloro, lloro como nunca en su vida

-No me dejes, por favor, te prometo que no volveré a pelear contigo pero no me dejes – imploro la pelirosa en un lamento que hacía que todo aquel que la escuchara le doliera el alma

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir en el hombro una cálida mano, al voltear vio como Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos estaba a su lado para apoyarla y atrás de ella, como pocas veces en su vida el rubio estaba callado y quieto. Indicándole que él también está ahí para apoyarla

Solo pudo llorar más fuerte pero esta vez abrasando a esos dos tontos que se habían convertido muy rápido en parte de su familia

-Podría venir alguien para darnos informes – pregunto Obito que acababa de llegar junto con Miina

La enfermera asintió y minutos después regreso con el medico encargado de la madre de Sakura

-¿Cómo se encuentra?—Obito tenía la esperanza de que algún tipo de milagro pasara y el reporte que leyó hubiera quedado en el olvido

-Muy mal—dudo un poco en decir lo que pensaba pero como médico no podía mentir sobre la salud de sus pacientes – creo que se pudiera considerar un milagro que siga con vida, muchos de los que llegaron en condiciones similares ya murieron –

Obito solo ensombreció la mirada

Mebuki llevaba unos minutos consiente, analizado la situación, no era para menos porque en las últimas semanas ese ligero sueño en el que no sabes dónde empieza la realidad y donde termina el sueño no la había dejado descansar al ver en varias ocasiones a su hija, esa niña que había desaparecido y la había dejado sola, todo ese tiempo la veía sonreír, sonreír en su primer día de escuela, sonreír cuando le platicó alegre que hiso a su primer amigo, sonreír en sus juegos en el parque

Un tibio estupor la reclamaba cada vez con más fuerza y su cuerpo le pedía que se dejara llevar, pero ella no quería, no deseaba descansar hasta ver de nuevo a su hija y estar segura que no era un sueño, que había regresado a casa sana y salva

Tardo varios minutos viendo a su alrededor, en efecto ahí estaba su hija pero no parecía ser un sueño, no reconocía el lugar, era un cuarto blanco y no recordaba en que momento llegó a él, lo último que recuerda era que estaba en el mercado comprando los ingredientes para hacer la comida favorita de su hija; sus amigas la habían regañado pero estaba empeñada en hacer ese platillo todos los días hasta que regresara su hija, porque estaba segura que regresaría; después un ruido muy fuerte seguida de un intenso dolor, después todo se tornó negro y nebuloso

Sakura ya más tranquila seguía aferrada al abrazo que le daban los dos hermanos, pero de un momento a otro ese sonido rítmico he inamovible que daban los aparatos se perturbo sobresaltando a la pelirosa, al voltear vio cómo su madre estaba despierta e intentaba alcanzarla. No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó para que la mano de su madre le pudiere tocar el rost **ro**

Mebuki no recordaba el como pero sí reconoció el lugar, el sonido de las maquinas hasta el olor era el mismo a esa pequeña carpa medica donde vio por última vez a su esposo. La mirada del médico hablando en la puerta de la habitación era la misma que de la persona encargada de darle la noticia de la gravedad de su esposo por ello estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder tocar y hablar con su hija

El medico al escuchar como el monitor cardiaco variaba de su monótono pitido se acercó con cierto grado de temor y al acercarse no supo que pensar al ver a su paciente reunir todas sus fuerzas para levantar una mano para confortar a su hija y con la otra intentar quitarse el tubo de su garganta

-¿Quiere que se lo quite?—pregunto el medico un poco temeroso y sin saber a ciencia cierta porque lo hacía, eso era seguro que reduciría mucho toda esperanza de recuperación, pero los ojos de la mujer le decían que sabía que estaba muriendo y quería despedirse de su hija

Obito permaneció afuera de la habitación sin atreverse a entrar sosteniendo a una pequeña niña castaña que acababa de llegar

La niña se veía que estaba en un conflicto interno entre zafarse del pelinegro y correr a abrazar a Sakura y permanecer fría ante la mirada de un hombre castaño que la observaba desde el final del pacillo

-Solo se lo puedo quitar cinco minutos-El medico una vez su paciente le confirmó que entendía la indicación tardo solo unos momentos para quitarle el tubo y ponerle una mascarilla de oxigeno

\- Hija – Mebuki no pudo contener las lágrimas – me alegro que regresaras –

Sakura no podía hablar solo agarraba la mano de su madre apretándola contra su mejilla mientras lloraba en silencio

-veo que no comiste bien mientras estuviste de viaje y no cuidaste tu cabello, sabes que una señorita siempre debe de tomarse el tiempo para cuidar su cabello y su salud, sobre todo cuando tu cabello es tan hermoso y largo – sonaba rara esa conversación pero algo le decía que si quería decir algo ese era su oportunidad y la aprovecharía para dar todos los consejos que se estaba guardando para cuando su hija fuera creciendo - busca a amigos que te quieran por lo que eres y no te intenten cambiar, cuando los encuentres cuídalos que estoy segura que ellos te cuidaran también a ti y cuando encuentras a la persona indicada amalo con toda tu alma y asegúrate que el te corresponda el sentimiento porque de lo contrario no merece ese sentimiento tan hermoso - le faltaba un poco el aliento pero estaba feliz de tener a su hija enfrente de ella

-lo siento mama, no pude comer bien pero te prometo que me alimentare como es debido, mi cabello lo cuidare para que este tan lindo y largo como te gusta— Sakura con todo el dolor de su corazón le respondía a su mama, tenía la sensación que no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo – ya encontré a unos amigos a los que quiero proteger sobre todas las cosas y en cuanto a la persona indicada no la he encontrado aún pero buscare a alguien que me corresponda –

Volteo a ver a Hinata y Naruto

\- hablando de mis amigos, ellos arriesgaron su vida para que yo regresara a la aldea, te quiero presentar a Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki – los Gemelos se tensaron, sabían que no eran bien visto por los adultos. En cambio Mebuki si ensombreció un poco la mirada, odiaba a esos Nombres pero la forma en que consolaban a su hija y la protegían le decía que ellos nunca la lastimarían

-por favor protejan y ayuden a mi hija en todo lo que puedan – esos niños harían lo que ella tal vez ya no podría hacer

-Si… si yo la protegeré para que no le pase nada y sea feliz—Naruto fue el que contesto primero

-yo... yo la apoyare para que sea una persona feliz en la vida – Hinata contesto con la misma seguridad que su hermano

\- Gracias—con las respuestas sinceras de los hermanos, la mama de Sakura sintió que su hija estará a salvo pasara lo que pasara – Te quiero Sakura y recuerda que esto no fue la culpa de nadie mucho menos tuya – la última preocupación de su corazón era que su hija por alguna razón absurda se culpara a ella misma

\- Yo también te quiero mucho mama – las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos – y sé que no es la culpa de nadie –

Ya habían terminado los cinco minutos y el medico se acercó para poner de nuevo el tubo que la ayudaría a respirar mejor, pero la señora lo detuvo por un momento

-Recuerda que tiene una hermosa frente – lo decía Mebuki mientras acercaba a su hija y le daba un tierno beso en la frente

El medico de nuevo no tardo en ponerse el respirador y Mebuki se sentía tranquila, la paz que la lleno al ver a su hija de nuevo la dejo cansada y con mucho sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería dormir profundamente y con ese sentimiento de paz se dejó envolver por ese tibio abrazo que tanto le pedía su cuerpo

Sakura lloraba desesperadamente mientras su madre se volvía a dormir y los aparatos regresar a su monótono cantar

Haishi Hyūga, desde la entrada a la habitación tenia sentimientos encontrados, él no se iba a acercar a esa habitación en un principio pero al ver que Obito sostenía a su hija para que no entrara y esta no decía nada al respecto hizo que su furia explotara haciendo que se acercara a Obito, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, le recordó tanto la noche en la que la madre de Hanabi murió

El hasta el día anterior estaba tranquilo, hasta contento porque un mes atrás había logrado contactar con un Shinobi de dudosa reputación para que desapareciera el último vestigio de la existencia de los Uzumaki en la aldea. El Hyūga pago para que quemara el departamento de los niños pero el idiota que contrato hizo mal las cosas llevándose el edificio más una línea recta de construcciones al hacer volar un ducto de gas, tuvo que pagar mucho para evitar que se propagara el rumor de que fue intencional y un poco más para que el Hokage no se enterara que uno de los edificios era la residencia de los Uzumaki. Las victimas que sumaban varias docenas eran un número aceptable para que la aldea se librara por completo de los demonios y el legado del cuarto Hokage

Al ver a esa niña llorando sosteniendo la mano de su madre le hizo darse cuenta que ese insignificante número como el mismo lo llamo tenía más peso de lo que aparentaba en la vida cotidiana de la gente

-"puede ser mi oportunidad para hacerme de un espía dentro de su equipo"—Haishi solo tenía pensamientos para su venganza, pero también algo empezaba cuestionarse dentro de él después de ver a Sakura llorar

Se acercó lentamente donde estaba Sakura después de que los gemelos salieran para presentar sus respetos a su hija y dejar sola un momento a la pelirosa con su madre

-es una tragedia lo que sucedió—Sakura dio un pequeño salto al sentir la voz demasiado cerca de ella

-si… si… Haishi-sama – Sakura ya lo conocía de meses antes, nunca olvidaría la primera misión como equipo que tuvo y que el hombre que estaba frente a ella era el líder del clan Hyūga, padre de Hanabi, Frio, controlador y perfeccionista. Eso último lo sabía al haber sido la camarera que mas lo atendió nunca estuvo conforme con nada de lo que le dio esa noche

\- Nadie te culparía si empiezas a odiar a esos niños – Haishi hablo tan bajo que solo Sakura lo escucho

-" **¿Qué tontería dice?** "—la voz interna de Sakura estaba muy indignada

\- ¿por qué debería de odiarlos? – Sakura internamente estaba enojada pero no se atrevía a gritarle a una de las personas más importantes de la aldea por lo que intentaba que su voz y semblante no cambiara en nada

-ellos atraen la mala suerte a todos a quienes los rodean – Haishi no esperaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones y estaba un poco exasperado

-tal vez atraigan la mala suerte – Sakura sonrió y vio cómo su madre dormía en paz – pero ellos no son culpables de nada de lo que la gente los culpa y que persona en el mundo no lo ha tocado la mala suerte en la vida, no creo que ellos tengan malas intenciones contra nadie en la vida – esta vez los volteo a ver como discutían por algo en la puerta – si quisieran hacer daño a la gente nada se lo impediría sobre todo si ellos… - se detuvo antes de terminar la frase – lo siento estoy hablando de mas -

Haishi no dijo nada su cara seguía imperturbable pero en sus ojos se podía ver una mirada de enojo. No podía creer que esa niña supiera el secreto detrás de esos demonios, es mas no podía creer que sabiéndolos no los odiara, después vio a su hija temió que ella también desarrollara afecto por ellos

\- muy bien, entonces me retiro, mis mejores deseos – Haishi estaba furioso pero no podía darse el lujo que se enteraran de sus verdaderas intenciones con esa platica

Se acercó con pasos firmes a su hija con una idea que no le gustaba mucho en su cabeza

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Hanabi?—ocupo su voz seria y monótona que ocupaba para hablar con cualquier miembro del clan – pensé que vendríamos para que me mostraras quien sería tu guardián, pero te advierto, no aprobare que sean cualquiera de estos niños – termino lanzándoles una mirada llena de asco y desprecio

Hanabi solo sonrió con auto suficiencia y pedantería

\- ellos no pueden ni defenderse de mis ataques, no sirven ni para ser mis sirvientes – los vio de rejo y despecho

\- **HOOOOOOOOYYYYEEEEEE DATTEB…** \- Naruto a pesar de que ya Hanabi les había advertido que así se iba comportar con ellos mientras estuviera frente de algún miembro del clan, Naruto sintió que esas palabras si las dijo en serio, pero su reclamo fue interrumpido de seco por un golpe de su hermana que lo mando a volar por una ventana sin querer

Haishi no mostro emoción alguna, pero le extrañaba ver que nadie se inmutaba de que el rubio había caído desde un tercer piso

Tan rápido como apareció desapareció una sonrisa sincera de la cara de Hanabi, siempre le dio mucha risa como los hermanos se trataban el uno al otro

\- En realidad es ella – señalo a Miina que hasta ese momento había permanecido desapercibida para Haishi – estoy segura que te parecerá una buena elección

Haishi la observo con detenimiento, no se vía que fuera muy especial esa joven de alrededor de quince años, su vestimenta era muy simple, solo una falda que llegaba a diez centímetros debajo de la rodilla de color azul marino y una blusa manga larga del mismo color, todo en ella parecía que fuera una simple aldeana de la aldea, ni tampoco veía que trajera alguna arma con ella

El examen visual no había revelado nada extraordinario en ella hasta que llego a los ojos

-"Blancos"—fue el primer pensamiento al velos – "será la hija bastarda de alguien del clan"—activo su Byakugan para ver si era parte de su clan; las personas pertenecientes a su clan tiene un sistema de Chakra ligeramente distinto al resto

\- Esta ciega – lo dijo en voz alta después de ver que sus canales de Chakra de sus ojos estaban apagados

Lo medito algunos minutos, estaba seguro que su hija le quería jugar alguna clase de broma, pero dos cosas lo detenían de dar su opinión, la primera era que Hanabi nunca jugaba ni hacia bromas con nadie y la segunda que ella sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad el siguiente día por lo que dudaba que la desperdiciara de esa forma

\- Está bien – contesto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro – si quieres desperdiciar tu única oportunidad quien soy yo para impedírtelo –

-"si una persona como ella peleaba con Neji perdería casi de inmediato"—pensó y con una sonrisa vio lo patética e indefensa que se veía al lado de Obito

-confió plena mente en ella—contesto Hanabi – con permiso tengo que hacer los preparativos para mañana, te pasare a buscar a primera hora– se despidió con una reverencia y siguió a su padre que ya se empezaba a retirar

Miina estaba tan nerviosa por la situación que no dijo nada y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente abraso el brazo de Obito lo que la hacía ver más desprotegida con su ceguera

Todos se quedaron en el hospital esperando a Sakura estuviera lista para irse, pero por desgracia las previsiones de los médicos se hicieron reales y su madre murió esa misma noche

Sakura sufrió, sufrió mucho, pero algo la tranquilizaba también. Ver a su madre con ese rostro alegre y sereno le aliviaba un poco el dolor, su madre había muerto tranquila después de poder despedirse de ella y ella podía sentirse igual de tranquila en ese aspecto porque se había podido despedir de su madre, sabia que era un lujo que muchas personas no se podían dar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el octavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Esta ocasión es algo así de una explicación de que paso en la aldea durante esos dos meses de ausencia y como nadie se quedó sin intentar ayudarlos, espero que no haya sido aburrido pero me gusta que una historia tenga trasfondo y no aparezcan como arte de magia las cosas

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

ordooscar: gracias por tus palabras, en cuanto a tus dudas, Naruto si tendrá sus peleas individuales

shiro5580: gracias

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-11-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	10. Encuentros y Despedidas – primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 9 Encuentros y Despedidas - primera parte

Obito tuvo que literalmente arrastras a Sakura a su casa para que pudiera descansar ya que tenía instrucciones que si desafortunadamente moría la madre de Sakura, el Hokage se encargaría de todo para que ella solo se presentara el día del funeral

La casa de Sakura estaba un poco polvosa al haber estado deshabitada casi un mes, sin mencionar que toda la comida ya estaba echada a perder. Afortunadamente para psique de la pelirosa no se dio cuenta que su madre le había preparado su comida favorita varias veces

Mientras Hinata consolaba a Sakura en su habitación, Naruto y Obito se dedicaron a limpiar un poco la casa. A Miina, Obito la mando a descansar para que ayudara a Hanabi el día siguiente

Gracias a la ayuda de unos treinta clones de Naruto terminaron en menos de una hora toda limpieza

Al amanecer Obito estaba dormido incómodamente en un sillón de la mitad de su estatura cuando alguien toco la puerta de la casa. Estaba más dormido que despierto y juraba que solo había dormido tres horas pero aun así se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la casa

\- Hanabi… – Obito al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a la niña, sobre todo porque nadie le dijo donde se quedaría Miina – **SAMA** – se acordó que no podía dirigirse con tanta informalidad como en días pasados dentro de la aldea

-Hola Obito-san – saludo y sin esperar invitación alguna entro

\- Hay alguien mas – Obito veía a todas partes para comprobar si la estaba cuidando alguien de su clan

-No, me escape – lo dijo con la misma naturalidad que ocupaba cuando ellos estaban en el pueblo del desierto – necesito preparar a Miina para el combate de hoy al medio dia—la niña estaba emocionada

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?—Obito no se podía quedar con la duda

-Fui primero al Hospital – contesto mientras se sentaba en la sala – ahí me entere que por desgracia murió la madre de Sakura-oneechan e hicieron muchos destrozos para poder traerla a descansar a su casa –

Obito recordó con una gota de sudor en la frente como Sakura rompió literalmente varias puertas y paredes en su agarre para evitar que la separaran de su madre. Demostrando que los entrenamientos solo acrecentaban esa fuerza sobre humana que ya tenía naturalmente

-Después fue sencillo para mí encontrar su dirección en los registros del hospital – término de confesar la niña con aires de grandeza

Obito solo tenia un risa tonta al no saber que pensar de la niña mientras se rascaba la mejilla

\- Buenos días Hanabi-sama – Miina al escuchar la voz de la niña decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación de invitados

- **que bien** \- la niña se alegró al ver a la samurái – Vámonos – en menos de unos segundo ya la estaba arrastrando a la salida – tenemos mucho que hacer antes del medio día –

-Que… que tengo que hacer – Estaba nerviosa, ella pensó que solo se tendría que presentar al medio día con su espada

\- en primera conseguir una espada—lo dijo la niña como si fuera muy obvio la que pensaba – no puedes ser un samurái sin una espada –

\- Disculpa, ya tengo una – contesto señalando la mesa del comedor donde estaba la espada sin funda

-pero de todas formas tenemos que buscarte una armadura, no creo que consigamos una igual pero algo tenemos que conseguir – continuo después de tomar la espada – también hay que conseguir una funda para la Katana, está mal visto que estés paciéndote con ella por la aldea sin una -

-comprendo lo de la funda pero no es necesario la armadura, puedo pelear con cualquier tipo de ropa que deje tener libre movimiento mis pies y manos – Miina estaba intentan sin éxito detener a la niña que la estaba casi arrastrando a fuera de la casa

-Jajaja—Obito se reía al ver el entusiasmo de la niña

Solo dejo una nota en la mesa y siguió a Hanabi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Primero Obito las llevo a la tienda de Kie

-Hola Kíe – Obito cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe característico de Kasumi al abrasarlo, pero ese golpe nunca llego

-hola Obito—se escuchó desde dentro la voz del hombre

-¿Y Kasumi-chan? – pregunto Obito, no era normal que no se encontrara en el local

\- fue aceptada en la academia ninja – contesto mientras se acercaba a Obito y le daba un abraso al ver que se encontraba bien – no le cayó bien enterarse que desapareciste en una misión e hizo todo lo posible para entrar en la academia en un afán de irte a buscar lo antes posible –

-¿Cómo se enteraron? – pregunto Obito, no era común que los civiles se enteraran de las desapariciones de los Shinobis

\- Klaus te vino a buscar con la esperanza que te estuvieras escondiendo y nos comentó que se enteró que habías desaparecido – Contesto Kie e inmediatamente después cambio a un aura negra- es mejor que no te agarre desprevenido, esta muy molesto con lo de tu desaparición, no me dijo por qué, pero fue muy gráfico en lo que pensaba hacerte cuando te encontrara—cambio una cara alegre al recordar su plática de hace una semana – me dio mucha risa cuando me dijo que te iba a cas... – no termino al notar a las dos señoritas de tras del pelinegro – solo no dejes que te encuentre de espaldas – le advirtió

-bueno a que debo tu visita – pregunto después de ponerse detrás del mostrador

-Ella es Miina y venimos por ropa para ella – contesto Obito poniendo al frente a Miina sujetándola de los hombros

Hanabi le dio risa como Obito podía hacer parecer a Miina una marioneta con la facilidad con la que la movía de un lugar a otro

\- ya veo, se va a dedicar a lo mismo que tu – Kie de nuevo poso sus ojos pensativos mientras en ella y empezaba a anotar varias cosas en un papel

\- No, es especialista en Kenjutsu – Contesto Obito haciendo sentir como una tonta a Miina al no dejarla hablar

-HMP, regreso en seguida—Kie desapareció durante cinco minutos entre los exhibidores, al regresar le dio una muda completa de ropa

Miina se sentía un poco ofendida porque nadie le pregunto qué tipo de ropa prefería, pero acepto la muda y entro al vestidor. Al salir tenía que admitir que le gustaba como se sentía la ropa y aunque su técnica no le permitía distinguir colores le gustaba como se veía en ella

Su conjunto consistía en una falda color gris, larga y abierta de los costados que le dejaba mucha movilidad en sus piernas a pesar que la falda no era muy amplia, tenía una camiseta negra y una blusa encima tipo Kimono sin mangas de color azul pálido claro, ella aparte pidió unas licras que le cubrían todas las piernas; no le gustaba enseñar sus piernas; también pidió cambiar las sandalias Shinobis por botas junto a unos guantes con protecciones metálicos hasta los codos

También tomo dos cintas largas de color negro, con uno se amarro su largo cabello en una cola de caballo y la otra solo la guardo

Hanabi se hizo cargo de todos los gastos y una vez que se despidieron y prometió Obito que regresaría para visitar a Kasumi se dirigieron a la segunda parada del día

Por la apuración de Hanabi el grupo llego muy rápido al laboratorio de Iō

-Hola—Saludo Obito

-MHP – fue su respuesta mientras miraba fijamente a la adolecente y a la niña – te dije que solo le vendería armas a tus Genin—le recordó a Obito

\- No necesitamos necesariamente armas – contesto Obito mientras se rascaba la nuca

-"Me olvide por completo que solo a los niños estaba dispuesto a vender herramientas ninjas" – pensaba mientras lloraba internamente

-Necesitamos una funda para esta espada – le mostro la espada

Iō se quedó maravillado por la espada, todo en ella era perfecto

-De… de quien es – pregunto mientras la sostenía

-Es mía—contesto en esta ocasión Miina – es un regalo de mi padre –

Iō seguía viendo la espada como si fuera un objeto con vida

-esperen un momento – entro a su laboratorio de armas y después de veinte minutos salió con una bella funda del mis color azul del mango de la espada

Al sostenerla y amarrarla a su cintura sintió como estaba laqueada lo que imagino le daba un bello brillo a la funda, era mejor que su funda original

Al probar que la funda estuviera acorde a su estilo de lucha, Iō pudo ver que la adolecente tenía una gran habilidad con ella y se sintió contento que esa gran arma estuviera en unas hábiles manos

\- Me agradas – fue lo que dijo Iō cuando Miina estuvo conforme con la funda que le habían dado – te regalo funda si me prometes venir de vez en cuando a probar mis espadas y decirme cómo puedo mejorarlas -

\- por… que… si solo soy una niña que no sabe nada – Miina se sentía alagada por la forma que todos la habían tratado desde que llego a la aldea pero se sentía culpable de su pasado

\- aparte que tienes una gran habilidad con la espada y puedo decir que no solo conoces un estilo de pelea – lo dijo con la experiencia que solo pude tener un hombre al haber visto miles de peleas – me gusta que sepas que no siempre es necesario matar a tu oponente, lo pude notar al ver que la hoja de tu espada está más estriada del lado sin filo que la que tiene filo –

Iō en un rápido movimiento tomo una vieja espada de madera que estaba junto a él y la arrojo a Miina, él pensaba que la partiría a la mitad pero le gusto más que al verla acercarse, con una gracia y una gran habilidad, la tomo como suya dejándola descansa en una funda imaginaria en su cintura

-Bravo—Iō aplaudía en medio de carcajadas

Obito también estaba feliz de ver las habilidades de Miina pero de repente sintió un presencia asesina en su espalda, al voltear se puso azul del miedo de ver como Klaus a pesar de estar entrado en años lo estaba viendo con ojos de asesino mientras corría como si acabara de salir de la academia ninja el día anterior

- **OBITO UCHIHA, TE VOY A MATAR** – grito a lo lejos dejando sin habla a todos los que acompañaban a Obito

Obito recordó la advertencia de Kie y no espero saber la razón por la cual estaba tan enojado Klaus, solo hiso lo que había aprendido hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Corrió, solo corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y en su mente sabía que eso exactamente estaba ocurriendo

Miina solo reía nerviosa mientras escuchaba como Obito se alejaba, mientras Hanabi reía en una sonora carcajada al ver el pánico en la cara del pelinegro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la Casa de Sakura, Hinata estaba acostada viendo el techo mientras dejaba que la pelirosa la abrasara mientras dormía

Sakura había llorado toda la noche y tenía poco tiempo de haberse dormido

-"Debo ayudarla en todo lo que pueda"—era el único pensamiento de Hinata mientras se levantaba para dejar descansar mejor a Sakura en su cama individual

-Que linda habitación—dijo en voz baja al observar mejor la recamara de la pelirosa, era pequeña pero daba a entender que ahí vivía y dormía una Adolecente, las paredes eran de color durazno tenía un pequeño closet de color blanco con mucha ropa de todo tipo, la ventana era amplia y tenía un pequeño balcón donde la luz de la mañana iluminaba por completo la habitación, para rematar estaba repleta de muñecos de peluche y un pequeño escritorio

-"Mi antigua habitación nunca se vio así"—recordó como era su habitación. muy ordenada pero sin alma, de hecho hasta conocer a Sakura nunca se preocupó por aparentar ser una mujer a pesar que se comportaba muy femenina

Salió al balcón, no se quería alejar mucho de Sakura pero tampoco tenía sueño, todo lo ocurrido el día anterior le provoco insomnio

-"Yo he sufrido muchos maltratos en la vida"—pensaba la pelinegra recargada en el barandal del balcón mientras veía como pasaba la gente – "es normal para mi ser golpeada o insultada, pero creo que no es nada comparado a lo que está sufriendo Sakura"—

Hinata tenía un conflicto, ella sabía lo que es vivir sin unos padres que la cuidaran, pero no sabía que era peor, no haberlos tenido nunca o perderlos de la noche a la mañana como Sakura

Estuvo reflexionando y recordando varios fragmentos de su vida. De un momento a otro estuvo preguntándose trivialidades

-Creo que me tengo que cortar de nuevo el cabello – estaba jugando con un mechón pelirrojo de su cabello enfrente de sus ojos

Hasta hace dos meses su aseo diario incluía un corte de cabello para que no creciera más allá del largo que se lo deja Fu Hyūga cuando la ataco casi cinco años atrás, pero desde que se disculpó lo dejo de hacer, mejor dicho se le olvidaba hacerlo

Los efectos curativos que le provocaba el Kyūbi en su cuerpo tenían un efecto secundario. El cabello y las uñas le crecieran a un ritmo muy rápido, en dos meses su cabello de estar al ras de sus orejas la parte pelinegra ya estaba rosando su barbilla y los nueve mechones pelirrojos que crecían más rápido aun ya estaban llegando a sus hombros

-Creo que solo lo voy a emparejarlo y después decidiré si lo corto o no – dijo sin estar muy atenta a sus palabras

Seguía jugando con su cabello cuando pudo distinguir a la lejos una persona que tenía una cabellera tan roja como la suya, la cual le llegaba poco debajo de sus hombros, estaba muy lejos para distinguir algo más, pero fue suficiente para que Hinata tuviera toda su atención en ella

Estaba siguiendo a la persona con la mirada cuando un grito conocido la saco de sus pensamientos

- **POR FAVOR KLAUS, VAMOS A HABLAR NISIQUIERA ME HAS DICHO PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO** – gritaba Obito mientras esquivaba los Kunais que le lanzaba Klaus

- **LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES QUE SABER ES QUE TE VOY A MATAR** —gritaba el viejo Shinobi mientras se alejaban saltando entre los tejados

Hinata solo lo vio con una gota de sudor en su frente y un tic en el ojo

\- "porque Obito-sensei siempre se mete en esos problemas"—pensó Hinata olvidándose por completa de la pelirroja que vio segundos antes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miina estaba nerviosa a las puertas del complejo Hyūga, no sentía nervios por la pelea que en minutos tendría lugar, estaba nerviosa por intentar hacer el menor daño posible a su adversario, suficientes culpas ya llevaba en su conciencia como para aumentarlas al lastimar de gravedad a su adversario, tanto era su preocupación que se quedó con la vieja espada de madera que Iō le lanzo a sus manos

-Lista – Hanabi estaba esperando que Miina entrara al complejo

-Si – contesto siguiendo en seguida a la niña

Llegaron en seguida a un amplio campo de entrenamiento al aire libre, estaba rodeado a una distancia prudente por todos los familiares de Hanabi, solo esperando a que llega la persona que su princesa había elegido para cuidarla

Haishi observaba a la distancia a Miina, se veía tan diferente, hasta cierto punto imponente, hubo un momento en que dudo que se tratara de la misma persona que vio en el hospital el día anterior. Desde su vestimenta hasta sus armas le daban una presencia distinta, sobre todo porque llevaba una cinta negro amarrado alrededor de sus ojos, pero su Byakugan no le mentía, esa era la misma adolecente ciega del día anterior

-Si ya están listos vamos a comenzar con este duelo—Haishi tenía curiosidad de ver como peleaba la joven

\- tu oponente será Neji Hyūga – con las palabras de Haishi, Neji se acercó al centro del campo a unos metros de Mina

Hanabi estaba enojada, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba jugando limpio

-Por favor no lo lastimes mucho – dijo por lo bajo para que solo lo escuchara Miina pero Neji sabía leer los labios por lo que entendió perfectamente

\- Nunca fue mi intención – contesto con una sonrisa

Hanabi solo asintió y se empezó a retirar

-Hanabi-sama—la detuvo antes que se alejara demasiado y tomo su espada

Todos los miembros del clan se tensaron y algunos tomaron posición de lucha, no confiaban nada en la extraña

-por favor cuide mi Katana por un momento—Miina le entrego con todo y funda el arma a Hanabi

Solo asintió Hanabi y se fue junto a su padre

-"por qué diablos no me pidió a mi ser su guardián, con gusto lo hubiera aceptado"-Neji estaba furioso, él quería a Hanabi como a una hermana y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una desconocida tratara con tanta cercanía a Hanabi –"Ya veremos quien llega al hospital"—sonrió con arrogancia todavía ofendido y lastimado por el cometario de Hanabi

Kō estaba a un lado de Hanabi, no se sentía bien con nada de lo que estaba pasando, no solo perdió estrepitosamente en contra de ese Shinobi llamado samurái, ahora que su brazo no funcionaba su carrera como ninja estaba acabada y solo estaba ahí para ver que su sucesor fuera el indicado

-"hay algo que me parece familiar en ella"—su mente se repetía una y otra vez – "al parecer Natsu piensa igual"—la vio detrás de Hanabi con ojos pensativos

\- empiezan – grito Haishi para dar inicio al duelo

\- veo que eres una mediocre – Neji estaba enojado y no media sus palabras – no sé quién eres, pero sí sé que te derroto el idiota de Naruto, que tan patética tiene que ser tu existencia para que alguien como él te derrote –

Mina no dijo nada en contra, lo único que hizo fue ponerse en guardia con su pose de la espada envainada

 **\- Kyōryokuna ken: Kago** (Espada fuerte: protección divina)—Grito y en seguida sus ropas se cubrieron con intrincados símbolos y patrones que resplandecían con el azul de Chakra que los creo

\- "ella es el Samurái que me derroto con tanta facilidad junto con otras nueve personas "—Kō no podía creer lo que veía – "cuando la derrote Neji me encargaré que la encierren el resto de su vida"—su semblante cambio al instante cuando sintió un dolor en su brazo

Natsu solo se desmallo de la impresión, golpeando en su caída el brazo de Kō

No pasó desapercibida la reacción de ellos dos a los ojos de Haishi

Neji solo activo su Byakugan y noto que las ropas de su adversario estaban infundidas de Chakra pero no les dio importancia

Corrió a una gran velocidad hacia su oponente y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar le dio un puñetazo con su técnica de puño suave en el centro del pecho. El atacaría con todo y si podía deshacerse de ella mucho mejor, no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Hanabi

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no esperaban que todo terminara tan rápido, Haishi estaba seguro que la habían matado con ese golpe, todos estaban felices con el resultado. Pero antes de que Kō pudiere advertirle algo a Neji el samurái dio su ataque

Neji solo sintió como el mango de la espada de madera le golpeo la quijada e instantes después una patada lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás

Se levantó un poco desorientado y muy furioso, no podía concebir que alguien resistiera su técnica y lo peor era que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro de su pose de defensa

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió de nuevo al ataque

 **-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)— grito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-En primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos—

-En segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro—

-En tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho—

.

-En cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis—

-En quinto lugar, dieciséis ataques consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos—

De nuevo pensó que todo había terminado

 **\- Hadan** (Ruptura) – Mina ocupo su técnica para ganar un poco de espacio y poder contratacar, su técnica de defensa no se acercaba ni por asomo con la ropa que llevaba a la resistencia que tenía cuando llevaba su armadura, haciendo que consumiera más Chakra para mantenerla activa

Neji con trabajos esquivo la técnica

- **Kyōryokuna kenjin no ken** (Espada fuerte: espada de dios) – se escuchó decir a la samurái y de un momento a otro desapareció la samurái de la vista de todos

Neji tenía activo su Byakugan pero lo tomo por sorpresa y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba enfrente de él y con el mango de su espada lo golpeo en el estómago, e instantes después volvió a desaparecer

Era rápida, talvez no tanto como el cuarto, pero Neji frustrado e imposibilitado de ocupar su Taijutsu de puño suave no podía reaccionar a tiempo para contratacar a Miina

Haishi no le gustaba lo que veía, no podía creer que alguien que era ciego le estuviera ganando con tanta facilidad a Neji, al parecer Hanabi no le había contado todo lo que sabia

-"tengo que platicar con Kō"—pensó cuando vio que tenía una cara de furia mientras que todos los demás miembros tenían una cara de no comprender lo que estaba pasando

\- Kō ven un momento – Haishi se retiró un poco de todos los demás miembros mientras veían como Neji estaba defendiéndose con mucha dificultad

\- ¿tú conoces a esa persona?—Haishi fue directo

-no estoy seguro… pero sus técnicas son las mismas a la persona que nos derroto en el día que secuestraron a Hanabi-sama – la cara de Kō era de frustración

Con esas palabras Haishi pudo encontrar una respuesta del porque no había mencionada nada sobre esa persona su hija

-"Al parecer ella llego a la misma conclusión que tengo yo"- empezó a pensar mientras veía como Neji dejaba de lado el Taijutsu de puño suave y empezaba un enfrentamiento con Kunais ya que la adolecente había bajado su velocidad considerable mente –"esa niña tiene técnicas que son un enemigo natural para nosotros, es mejor tenerla bajo nuestro mandato a que alguien más la ponga en nuestra contra"—Haishi intento dar una explicación a extraño comportamiento de su hija

Neji estaba cansado y muy golpeado, pero por alguna razón no sentía que tuviera algún hueso roto a pesar de haber recibido una infinidad de golpes, en cambio Miina no tenía ni un golpe aparente a pesar que recibió de lleno varias técnicas avanzadas al principio de la pelea

Neji saco un juego completo de Kunais y los lanzo a Miina, ella los desvió sin mucha dificultad hasta que uno se quedó clavado en la madera haciéndola más pesada e impidiéndole que desviara el ultimo haciéndole un corte en la mejilla

Miina no podía creer que alguien le hubiera cortado la cara, su orgullo paso a tomar el control de sus acciones y de un manotazo arranco el Kunai clavado en su espada y con el empezó a crear una segunda espada de Chakra, mientras con la espada de madera la rodeaba también de Chakra tipo **Futon** (Viento) para darle un filo mortal, su estilo de pelea cambio para dar cabida al de doble espada

Neji paro en seco su envestida que planeaba después de lanzar los Kunais al sentir el cambio tan drástico en la forma de comportarse de Miina, lo único que hizo fue ponerse en defensa y aumentar la distancia a ella

- **Miina** – Hanabi noto el cambio en el rostro de su amiga y antes de que hiciera alguna tontería de la cual se arrepienta después, le llamo con un tono severo más que asustado

Miina escucho la voz de Hanabi e inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que lanzo la espada y el Kunai al piso los cuales atravesaron el suelo como si fuera de mantequilla llegando a una gran profundidad

\- Me rindo – fue lo que dijo Miina mientras intentaba que su mejilla dejara de sangrar

\- espera—la detuvo Haishi con tono serio – te permitiré ser la guardiana de Hanabi si juras lealtad al clan y obedecer todas mis órdenes – no podía permitirse perder a alguien tan peligroso

\- Lo siento pero no puedo, mi contrato me lo impide. Lo único que puedo prometer es obedecer en todo a Hanabi-sama y protegerla con mi vida, porque así me fue permitido, pero no me dieron permiso de nada más – aclaro Miina

-¿Contrato?—a Haishi no le gustaba recibir una negativa pero podría hacer algo si se trataba de un contrato

-ella tiene un contrato con su padre y estipula que si la derrotan cumpliendo ciertos lineamientos ella lo tiene que servir sin oponerse, por eso estaba al mandato del renegado de Kumogakure y ahora es Obito-kun el que le ordena que hacer – contesto Hanabi, un poco moleta de que su padre quisiera a Miina como un arma mas

-"creo que por el momento es mejor que este bajo el mandato de Hanabi que sin ninguno, solo mientras averiguo como obtener su lealtad bajo su contrato"—pensó Haishi con la esperanza de que ella podría ser la respuesta en contra de los Uzumaki

-Está bien, mientras le seas leal a ella puedes ser su guardián—contesto con la misma monótona voz de siempre—y Hanabi hare todos los trámites correspondientes para que entres a la academia esta misma semana -

-Gracias padre – le agradeció sin mostrar emoción alguna

Con esas palabras Haishi junto con una gran cantidad de los espectadores se retiraron del lugar

Neji estaba furioso, estaba seguro que si hubiera seguido la lucha habría terminado ganando, pero terminar así era humillante aunque le hubieran dado la victoria a el

\- "Tengo que entrenar más"—sus pensamientos solo estaban fijos en su debilidad ante esa mujer – "Mucho más, antes que empiecen los exámenes Chūnin"—

-Neji—escucho la voz de Hanabi

Volteo y al verla noto algo raro, se veía exactamente igual, pero el aura que emanaba era más cálida

-Que desea—Contesto con una voz fría

-Deseo disculparme—Hanabi, estaba un poco apenada – por incomodarte al no pedirte ser mi guardián, pero padre me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, por lo que tuve que buscar a alguien más –

Neji no cambio su gélida expresión, pero estaba muy impresionado, la primera era que Hanabi se disculpara y la segunda, él no tenía ningún compromiso que fuera más importante que ella

-No se preocupe, Haishi-sama tendrá sus razones—contesto Neji con su misma voz indiferente, pero recordando porque odiaba tanto a Haishi

Con esas palabras se retiró para pedirle a su sensei que lo entrenara más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto se despertó pasadas las tres de la tarde, no quiso entrar a buscar ni a Sakura o a su hermana en el cuarto de la pelirosa, y después de ver la nota que le dejo su sensei en la mesa donde le decía que salió con Miina, decidió ir a buscar algo que comieran todos en la casa

Estuvo vagando un poco hasta que decidió ir a comprar un poco de comida al restaurante de Klaus; quería ir a comer ramen pero Sakura necesitaba comer y él no era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta que a Sakura no le agradaba comerlo todos los días; llegando en poco tiempo al restaurante

-Hola Elyse Dattebayo – Se alegró de ver después de tanto tiempo a su amiga

Elyse se quedó petrificada tirando la orden que tenía en las manos. Naruto un poco asustado por la reacción de ella se acercó con cautela pero tan rápido como se petrifico reacciona para abrasarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia la joven mujer

\- Naruto-kun, me legro que estés bien—sus ojos estaban llorosos – dime, ¿cómo están los demás?—empezó a zarandear de un lado al otro al rubio – y Obito, ¿regreso con ustedes?, ¿Están heridos?—y así continuo la castaña por varios minutos

Naruto solo estaba aturdido por tan efusiva bienvenida

-Estamos todos bien Dattebayo—Contesto cuando lo dejo hablar mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas

-¿Cuándo regresaron?, ¿Por qué Obito no me aviso?—más calmada siguió preguntando sus dudas al rubio

-Llegamos ayer en la tarde pero… pasaron muchas cosas que nos impidieron venir – a Naruto no le pareció apropiado decir lo de su casa o sobre la madre de Sakura

-Me podrías dar lo de siempre para llevar – le pidió Naruto

-¿No piensan venir hoy tampoco?—pregunto Elyse un poco triste

-Es que Sakura… - Naruto se rascaba la mejilla y miraba al techo, no sabía si estaba bien hablar de ese tema tan abiertamente con los demás. Hasta hace cuatro meses antes, no hablaba mucho con las personas

\- Está bien, espera aquí un momento – y sin dar tiempo de responder a Naruto desapareció Elyse

Naruto se quedó pensativo

-"Hay gente que esta genuinamente preocupada por nosotros"—se sentía feliz – "entonces está bien que haga esto"—

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) – un clon solitario apareció frente de él. Le levanto el pulgar en señal de afirmación y salió del lugar

Elyse tardo varios minutos en reaparecer con toda la comida que Naruto pretendía llevarse, pero para sorpresa de él, la castaña ya no tenía su uniforme y llevaba ropa normal

-Voy a acompañarte – Tenia una expresión decidida – **Te guste o no** –

Naruto sin muchas opciones solo movió mecánicamente su cabeza en señal de afirmación

-"porque todas las mujeres que conozco están locas"—lloraba internamente

Naruto se llevó la comida para seis personas con ayuda de unos **Kage Bunshin,** mientras Elyse le seguía preguntando por Obito y lo que paso en esos dos meses

El rubio contesto todo lo que preguntaba la castaña pero le inquietaba que se veía muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando preguntaba por Obito

-Creo que Obito-sensei no ha regresado—comento Naruto cuando entraron en la casa silenciosa de Sakura

Dejo toda la comida en la cocina y fue a avisarles a la Kunoichis que si quieran comer había comida en la cocina, la que salió casi de inmediato fue Hinata, Sakura seguía durmiendo

Después de un efusivo abrazo de Elyse los tres empezaron a comer, pasados unos minutos escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, Naruto solo sonrió y fue a abrir

En la Puerta estaba una pelinegra de ojos rojos, que en ese momento ya tenía seis meses de embarazo

-Naruto—Lo abraso Kurenai ni bien lo vio

-Hola, ya volvimos – le agradaba sentirse apreciado

Al entrar empezó a buscar a Hinata, para Kurenai esa niña le despertaba sus instintos maternales. Desde que la conoció se sintió muy apegada a ella, pero cuando unos meses atrás, una noche llego llorando por los miedos comunes de una niña al pasar por los cambios de su cuerpo, junto con Sakura a la puerta de su departamento, fue lo que hizo que se apagara más a ella al verla tan desesperada de consejos y un amor de madre

-Hinata—La llamo al verla en la mesa comiendo

Hinata volteo al reconocer la voz de su sensei, pero ni bien había asimilado la idea de que se encontraba en la casa cuando sintió que ya la estaba abrasando con mucho carillo. No dijo nada pero ese sentimiento de felicidad le agrado mucho

Después de varias horas donde los hermanos les contaron todo lo sucedido durante su misión, Elyse se veía un poco incomoda

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? Ya es muy tarde y no ha salido a comer—por fin tomo el valor de decir lo que la preocupaba los últimos minutos

Naruto y Hinata se vieron con ojos asustados, sin saber exactamente qué contestar

-Eto… eto—Hinata quería contestar pero sus nervios la traicionaban, mientras jugaba con sus dedos para desviar su atención – es… es... que ayer en… la… noche murió su madre – lo dijo tan bajo como un susurro que solo fue perfectamente entendido gracias a lo silenciosa que era la habitación

-"Pobre, pero estoy segura que es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esta situación"—pensó Kurenai confiando plenamente en la niña

La actitud de Elyse fue diferente, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un plato de sopa caliente y sin preguntar entro en la habitación de Sakura

Al entrar encontró a Sakura sentada en su cama recargada en la pared mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, era muy claro que se la había pasado llorando en silencio las últimas horas

Dejo la comida en el escritorio y abraso a Sakura mientras esta lloraba un poco mas fuerte al sentir ese cálido abraso

-Todo va a estar bien – le susurró al oído

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, estoy sola en este mundo – contesto Sakura después de unos minutos

-Lo digo por experiencia, sé que eres una persona fuerte y tu nombre me dice que no te dejaras vencer fácilmente – contesto sin soltar a la pelirosa - ¿Te has preguntado porque el restaurante de mi abuelo se llama 'El restaurante de Sakura'?—

-No—poco a poco estaba dejando de pensar en todo lo que pasó la noche anterior

-Fue en honor a su única hija, mi madre – contesto Elyse sintiéndose un poco feliz al notar que Sakura había dejado de llorar – al retirarse como Shinobi de Konoha mi abuelo construyo el restaurante para que mi madre dejara también su carrera Shinobi y se dedicara a criarme – puso ojos pensativos – en ese entonces yo debería de haber tenido un año, mi madre siempre tuvo un gran respeto a mi abuelo, pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte y después de discutir llegaron al acuerdo que solo iría a las misiones donde ella fuera de vital importancia, mi padre también era un Shinobi y siempre que podía pedía que mi madre lo acompañara -

Sakura estaba interesada en su historia, el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla siempre tuvo curiosidad de porque se le quedaba viendo tanto y sabía que tenía que ver con el nombre del restaurante

-una noche, cuando yo tenía ocho años – siguió su relato Elyse – mi madre me despertó en la madrugada, para decirme que tenía que salir de urgencia en una misión y que me vería en una semana para llevarme en mi primer día del nuevo año de la academia ninja. Mi padre desde la puerta de mi habitación me dijo que me quería y no hiciera muchas travesuras. Me extraño lo improvisado de su salida y más que mi abuelo estuviera tan serio y no intentara convencer a mi madre de no ir a una de sus misiones - los ojos de la castaña se empezaron a humedecer

\- Paso un mes sin que se supiera nada de ellos, en el segundo mes se encontró que su equipo había sido emboscado y todos murieron… incluyendo a mis padres - se calló un momento para tomar el valor de seguir con su relato

Sakura ya se había incorporado después de separarse del abrazo de Elyse, tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad al hacer que alguien recordara algo más doloroso que lo que ella sufría

-"Yo no he sufrido tanto la muerte de mi padre, nunca lo conoció, creo que por ello no me duele hablar de él, pero ella los perdió al mismo tiempo"—pensó Sakura

-¿Dejaste la academia después de eso?—pregunto Sakura un poco interesada

-No—Contesto Elyse contenta – Aunque no lo creas yo también soy una Kunoichi pero… - su rostro se entristeció de nuevo – yo solo entre a la academia Shinobi porque así lo querían mis padres y por ello la termine. Pero para serte sincera nunca pensé si era algo que quería o no ser, lo que decidió que dejara la carrera ninja a un lado, fue ver a mi abuelo triste cada vez que salía a una misión, así que desde que logre el rango Chūnin y mi equipo fue desintegrado, he declinado todas las misiones que se me ofrece desde entonces -

-¿Entonces tiraste todos tus años de Shinobi por la borda solo porque alguien se entristecía? – Sakura estaba un poco enojada al no comprender a su amiga

-No exactamente—contesto un poco apenada – yo siempre he sido una persona con un buen corazón y me di cuenta que esa vida era la que tome por complacer a otras personas – se rio un poco – tanto fue eso que todavía después de darme cuenta que no quería esa vida, tarde tres años en dejarla y solo fue después de saber que mi renuncia no afectaría a mi equipo –

Sakura seguía un poco molesta, pero por lo menos la decisión de Elyse no la había tomado de un día a otro y tuvo años para reflexionarla

\- Me recuerdas a mi madre – Elyse se le quedo viendo fijamente a Sakura – Gritona, alegre, temperamental pero a la vez gentil y amorosa – le dio una sonrisa amorosa – Sé que lo superaras porque eres más fuerte que yo y porque tu nombre es Sakura, el mismo que tenía mi madre –

La abraso y le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura.

Sakura solo la abraso y lloro pero esta vez su llanto si le estaba quitando un peso de encima

-" **Tiene razón hay que seguir siendo fuerte** "—Gritaba su voz interna – " **no hay que darse por vencidos, esta es una vida que queríamos. No en balde peleamos tanto para que tu madre te dejara ser un ninja, no hay que rendirnos** "-

Después de una hora Elyse convenció a Sakura para que saliera a comer algo caliente, ya que la comida que le llevo estaba fría. Sakura después de reflexionarlo un poco accedió

Cuando se encontró con Kurenai recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la pelinegra mayor

-No estás sola – le dijo Kurenai y de tras de ella estaban sonriendo Naruto, Hinata y Elyse

-Si, lo sé ahora – Contesto un poco sonrojada – Gracias –

Todos se quedaron en silencio cundo una sombra toco la ventana de la cocina para que la abrieran

Naruto con cuidado la abrió dejando pasara a un muy cansado y magullado Obito, se veía ligeramente rostizado por ataque tipo Katon, sus ropas estaban muy cortadas por todas partes por Kunais que le habían lanzado repetidas veces y estaba sudando mucho por el esfuerzo físico de conservar su vida

-¿ **QUÉ PASO DATTEBAYO**?—Naruto fue el primero en preguntar

-Klaus… me… ha… perseguido… todo… el… día—contesto entrecortado por la falta de aliento

Antes que Elyse pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la casa se vino abajo por una patada

- **OBITO** – Klaus tenía una cara de psicópata que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Hokage

- **por lo menos dime porque me quieres matar** – imploraba Obito, mientras sostenía de los hombros en el aire a Naruto para crear un escudo en contra del viejo ninja

-Que valiente, Dattebayo – renegó Naruto al ser ocupado como escudo humano

\- Quien dijo que te iba a matar – la expresión de Klaus cambio a una más tranquila y seria – Solo te voy a cortar la parte anatómica de tu cuerpo que te distingue como hombre – regreso su cara de psicópata, sacando un Kunai que a la distancia se veía más afilado de lo normal

Naruto solo se cubrió sus partes instintivamente, era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo

- **Espera Abuelo** – Elyse se interpuso entre Obito y Klaus – **No dejare que le hagas nada al padre de mi hijo** – al decirlo se puso en posición de pelea

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Hinata con la explicación que le dio Kurenai el día que le sangro la entrepierna, comprendía muy bien que había pasado poniéndose tan roja que un tomate le tendría envidia, Kurenai solo tenía una sonrisa que se tapaba con una mano para evitar que se notara lo feliz que estaba por su amigo y Sakura solo se tronaba los dedos, ella también estaba el día de la plática de Hinata y Kurenai, así que también quería darle una lección a su maestro por propasarse con Elyse

Elyse después de unos segundos reacciono y se puso rojo por ser tan bruta en su confesión con Obito

Obito solo era una piedra, fácilmente confundida con una estatua de sal

Naruto solo esta pensativo mientras seguía sostenido por Obito, era el único que no entendía porque tanto alboroto

- **AYUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAA** —grito Obito al sentir la aura asesina de Klaus y Sakura acercarse hacia el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Del otro lado de la calle oculto en las sombras, un sujeto con una gabardina con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una máscara, veía fijamente todo lo que ocurría dentro de esa pequeña casa, no perdía de vista a Obito y después de escuchar a la mujer de pelo café y ojos chocolate tampoco le podía quitar su atención de encima.

-Maldito Obito Uchiha – murmuraba entre dientes, y su tono de voz denotaba que estaba muy enojado

Con esas palabras desapareció del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un lugar sin identificar dentro de un cuarto apenas alumbrado se encontraba una silueta con la mitad izquierda de la cara vendada y su brazo derecho entablillado dentro de un complejo sello dorado

Él estaba terminando de revisar unos informes que tenía en su escritorio cuando alguien toco a su puerta

-Pasa – Ordeno

-Danzo-sama vine a realizar mi informe sobre Obito Uchiha – se presentó un AMBU cubierto con un gabardina Negra y una máscara de Gato – en estos momento se encuentra en el hospital con varios huesos rotos –

Danzo dejo de leer el informe que tenía en las manos y levanto su ceja en señal de duda

-Pensé que había regresado sin ningún rasguño –

-si señor, pero hace algunas horas fue atacado por Klaus Ayasaki y Sakura Haruno. Al parecer la nieta de Klaus y amiga de Sakura está esperando un Hijo del Uchiha - Contesto para terminar esa parte de su informe

-"interesante"—pensó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento – "tiene años que lo tengo vigilado mientras esta dentro de la aldea pero nunca conseguí nada interesante"—se enojaba cada vez que lo pensaba y por ello pedía informes diarios tan pronto terminaran de vigilarlo – "el muy maldito es tan bueno que nunca me entere de nada relevante, ni siquiera que él ya tenía planeado tres semanas antes de las formación de los equipos Genin el reclutar a los demonios en su equipo. Cuando me entere por palabras de Hiruzen ya era muy tarde"—

Danzo estaba furioso esa ocasión había planeado que al quedarse sin equipo el consejo le diera la autorización de la custodia completa de los niños, para que él los entrenara como un equipo de elite, todo se fue al carajo cuando de la nada el Uchiha por voluntad propia se ofreció a entrenarlos

\- Que tan fiel es tu información – Pregunto Danzo

-"puede ser una trampa, ni siquiera sabía que el Uchiha estuviera saliendo con alguien"—pensó

-El poste donde estaba parado cedió bajo mi peso y caí cerca de donde conversaban los portadores del Kyūbi y la joven Haruno, en el hospital – contesto el AMBU

\- pongan vigilancia alrededor de la mujer y si es cierto que el niño tiene los ojos de los Uchiha, quiero que me lo traigan de inmediato—Danzo empezó a planear el futuro del niño no nacido – será una buena adición a los AMBUs de RAIZ si es verdad que es un Uchiha –

-a la orden—El AMBU desapareció en una nube de humo

Danzo siguió revisando los informes contento con ese golpe de suerte

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día del funeral de la madre de Sakura era soleado, caluroso y sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Un buen día para recordar una triste realidad

Sakura estaba más repuesta con la situación de lo que estaba dos días antes, gracias a la ayuda de sus maestros, compañeros y amigos

Estaba nerviosa, ya casi empezaba la ceremonia de despedida y sus dos compañeros de equipo no llegaban. Solo faltaban ellos, todos llegaron a tiempo ese día, hasta Obito; vendado y en silla de ruedas después de la golpiza que le dio la pelirosa junto a Klaus; y Kakashi llegaron sin retardo, los nueve novatos de ese año junto con Tenten y Lee también se encontraban entre los presentes junto a Kurenai con Asuma Sarutobi, Iruka, Maito Gai, Elyse, Klaus, Miina y Hanabi. También para sorpresa de la pelirosa se encontraba el tercer Hokage

-"Donde estarán esos cabeza hueca " – Se preguntaba Sakura –"Me prometieron esta mañana que si vendrían"— se mordía el labio en señal de frustración mientras jugaba con su largo cabello

Sakura había salido temprano por la mañana para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con su madre antes de darle el último adiós, pero ella en esos momentos necesitaba el apoyo de esos dos hermanos cabeza hueca. Ella empezaba a considerarlos como sus hermanos, los admiraba y empezaba a verlos más allá de lo que la gente común los consideraba, Hinata era tierna y amoroso, pero también torpe y olvidadiza, y Naruto enérgico e impulsivo, pero tenía tacto si la situación lo requería

Minutos antes que la ceremonia empezara, Sakura se alegró de ver a la entrada del cementerio a los dos hermanos, pero conforme de acercaban se preocupó de su aspecto, se veían que estaban empapadas sus ropas y un polvo blanquizco era muy notorio sobre sus sencillas ropas negras, Hinata no llevaba sus lentes y a pesas que se había limpiado la cara había rastros de que había estado sangrando mucho de una de sus cejas. Ambos hermanos tenían ojos tristes pero sin decir nada se colocaron a un lado de Sakura cuando empezaba la ceremonia de su madre

La ceremonia culmino cuando solo quedaba la sencilla placa donde se veía el nombre de la madre de Sakura, no estaba enterrada junto a su padre porque el junto con todos los que murieron ese día estaban conmemorados en un monumento al centro del cementerio

Sakura estaba preocupada y quería preguntarles a los Uzumaki que había pasado, pero no podía acercarse a ellos mientras recibía el pésame de los invitados cuando se retiraban del lugar. Solo podía observar como Iruka hablaba con ellos, él al parecer sabía muy bien que pasaba

-Hola- Obito saludo a Naruto y Hinata, una vez que Iruka se despidió de ello

-¿Qué les paso?—pregunto en tono serio

-Después le explicamos – Naruto desvió la mirada y se rascaba la nuca

Obito no estaba muy convencido de ello pero no era el momento ni el lugar de lidiar con eso

-Hace unos días con todo lo que paso no pude preguntarles una cuestión importante—su mirara era atenta a cualquier reacción de los hermanos

-el Hokage me pregunto si los consideraba listos para el examen Chūnin que será dentro de un mes—les informo serio – y yo dije que si –

Naruto estaba feliz por poder probar sus habilidades en ese examen, y Hinata solo formo una tímida sonrisa

-Pero—Obito seguía muy serio, hasta un poco siniestro en su forma de actuar

-Todo el equipo tiene que estar de acuerdo en participar – Miro a Sakura como se despedía de Ino con un abraso

-Ya… Ya… veo – Contesto Hinata

\- Hablen entre ustedes y si todos están convencidos de entrar al examen vayan con Gai mañana para empezar un nuevo entrenamiento intensivo para compensar los meses de inactividad—les dio una sonrisa – ya verán que todo saldrá bien—con eso se despidió

Naruto y Hinata se vieron, y sin cruzar palabras decidieron no forzar a Sakura, de todos modos siempre estará el siguiente examen

Sakura quiso ser egoísta por un momento y dejando su preocupación por los Uzumaki. sus pensamientos se centraron en esa sencilla lapida donde se recordaba a su madre

Poco a poco todos se retiraban para seguir con sus actividades cotidianas. El último en despedirse fue el tercer Hokage

\- Hinata, Naruto. Están seguros que no quieren que los acompañe – pregunto antes de irse

\- No, gracias Hiruzen-sama, nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo – contesto Hinata en un susurro mientras miraba el piso y jugaba con sus dedos. Pero por alguna razón no tartamudeaba

Naruto solo movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación

\- De acuerdo, cuídense – se despidió y se retiró del lugar

Sakura no se quería retirar del lugar y los hermanos la esperaban en silencio a unos pasos atrás de ella.

Conforme los minutos pasaban el cementerio empezó a llenarse con personas que se dirigían al centro del cementerio, pero no sin antes ver con odio a los niños y murmurar con sus acompañantes

Sakura estaba ajena a esa situación, y así hubiera seguido si no fuera porque un grito seguido por un pequeño golpe en su zapato la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Al voltear al objeto que le golpeo el zapato pudo apreciar que era una roca y estaba manchada con sangre, aterrara volteo a ver a sus compañeros que seguían a su espalda, pero lo que vio la aterro más, Hinata conteniendo la lagrimas mientras, ayudaba a levantar a su hermano, mientras el sangraba profusamente de una herida en su frente, los típicos ojos azules del rubio habían cambiado a unos rojos llenos de furia, afortunadamente para todos solo duraron unos segundos, después de que el rubio dio un gran suspiro sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, mientras su herida dejaba de sangrar

Sakura no sabía que pasaba, era bien conocido por ella que muy pocos en la aldea los apreciaban pero nunca los vio atacarlos de esa manera. Su mente un poco más despierta después de salir de los recuerdos de su madre mientras veía su lapida, pudo distinguir que mucha gente estaba dejando sus respetos en el monumento a los caídos el día del ataque del Kyūbi. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que les debía una muy grande a sus nuevos hermanos

Sin esperar ni un segundo más tomo a los hermanos de un de sus brazos y se los llevo

-"que tonta fui, nunca debí haberles pedido que salieran este día"—fulmino con la mirada al niño que lanzo la roca a Naruto, cuando paso junto a él en su camino a la salir del cementerio – "hoy es el peor día para que ellos estén fuera en las calles de la aldea"—

Pasaron por varias calles en su recorrido a la casa de Sakura, y la pelirosa en ningún momento soltó a sus hermanos. Se sentía un poco asustada porque en todos los lugares que pasaba eran observados con odio y en más de una ocasión tuvo que jalar o detener a los hermanos para que no recibieran algún ataque

-"Que fortuna que solo nos atacan con huevos, agua, harina y uno que otro objeto que lanzan a la cabeza de los gemelos"—pensó Sakura, intentándole sacar algo bueno a la situación – "Eso es bueno, no sé cómo saldríamos si todos nos atacaran juntos"—puso cara azul de miedo – "No habría forma que saldríamos de esa sin lastimar a alguien y eso sería lo peor que pudiéramos hacer"-

-¿Por qué no ocupan un Genjutsu? o ¿el depravado Oiroke no Jutsu de Naruto? – pregunto Sakura para evitar que la gente los siguiera atacando

-No podemos – contesto triste Hinata

-Por ellos – termino Naruto la idea de su hermana, señalando a los techos de las casas

Sakura no comprendía bien a que se referían pero volteo instintivamente donde Naruto señalaba, y en efecto allí se encontraba un AMBU en una gabardina negra y capucha, junto a el se encontraba otro de iguales características y al otro lado de la calle estaban otros dos que los seguían a la misma velocidad que ellos avanzaban

-a lo largo de los años lo intentamos varias veces pero ellos tan pronto lo hacemos lo deshacen, así que optamos por no sa… - Naruto se calló abruptamente y no termino su frase pero Sakura se sintió mal al entender lo que quiso decir

Una vez aclarado ese punto Sakura los jalo con más fuerza para llegar lo antes posible a su casa

-"No dejare que el próximo 10 de Octubre salgan a la calle"—pensó decidida Sakura

-" **LO PROMETEMOS SHĀNNARŌS** "—grito su voz interna

A lo lejos todo era visto por una pelirroja de ojos rojos desde dentro de un local de comida

-"Parece que en todas parte existen gente que son despreciados como yo"—pensó

-hey que haces, ven y siéntate – le ordeno un joven de su misma edad para que se sentara a la mesa y comiera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **AAAAHHHHH CHUUUUUU** —Naruto estornudo muy fuerte, Hinata estaba segura que lo escucharon al otro lado de la aldea

- **Naruto, eres un asqueroso** – Se quejó Sakura pasándole un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara la nariz

-eto- susurraba Hinata

-No es mi culpa, tú fuiste la que me obligo a dormir en el cuarto sin techo—recrimino Naruto – y yo no destrocé tu casa al reprender a Obito-sensei Dattebayo - se quejó Naruto

-eto… me… podrían- susurro de nuevo Hinata

-Ya, ya, de todos modos mañana terminan de reparar la casa y eso incluye tu cuarto—Sakura se defendía como si el tema no tuviera mucha importancia, mientras con una mano parecía que espantaba moscas - **Y además es tu castigo por apostar a tu hermana con Kiba,** **Shānnarō** -

\- Ya te dije que yo nunca hice esa apuesta Dattebayo – Naruto se intentó defender – y tienes que recordar dos cosas… - Enumero con la mano – La primera, Hinata fue la que le quiso seguir el juego, no sé por qué demonios y **segunda tú te encargarme de romperme todos los huesos como castigo Dattebayo** -

\- **pero sanas tan rápido que ni pareció castigo y Hinata es tan responsable que cumplió con tu metida de pata** – Sakura estaba molesta por la forma que se comportó Naruto dos semanas atrás cuando empezaron sus entrenamientos intensivos

Como Obito quedo incapacitado un mes, Kakashi era el que se encargaba de entrenarlos. Podría ser un vago pero cuando se proponía entrenar a las personas era un sádico

-eto… no… fue… eso…- Hinata era ignorada por completo por sus compañeros de equipo

Se ruborizaba cada vez que lo recordaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas antes

-Sasuke, Shino, Kiba – Hablaba Kakashi a su equipo – es todo por hoy pueden retirarse, y Naruto, Hinata y Sakura prepárense para el infierno – Kakashi puso una cara siniestra rodeado de un aura negra

El equipo ocho sudo frio

- **Hey Naruto** – Kiba lo saco de la pesadilla que tenía – **no había podido restregártelo en la cara pero tienes que pagarme la apuesta** – hablo con su característica voz gritona y mandona

-que apuesta Dattebayo – Naruto puso cara de intentar recordar

- **No te hagas el listo conmigo** – agarro la chamarra de Naruto y pego la frente con el – **La de que me dejarías salir con tu hermana si te superaba como ninja, y adivina que. La misión de rango C logramos derrotar a dos renegados y una organización criminal** -

- **NA… RU… TO** —Sakura estaba mas que enojada con el aura encendida

\- Yo no dije eso, te dije que no diría nada si **ELLA** quería salir contigo cuando me superadas Dattebayo—reclamo Naruto – Y además en nuestra misión nosotros… - No pudo terminar porque Sakura lo golpeo mandándolo a volar

Sasuke se impresiono con la facilidad y la fuerza que demostró Sakura para mandar a volar cien metros a Naruto

\- No le hagas caso al idiota—Sakura seguía enojada con los ojos en llamas – nosotros solo tuvimos una misión rango C de entrega y nos retrasamos porque Obito-sensei se enfermó – termino riendo nerviosamente

Toda la misión había sido clasificada como alto secreto y los pocos que sabían la verdad tenían que quedarse callados. Sakura ya había reprendido a los Uzumaki por contarle la verdad a Kurenai y Elyse

Hinata estaba nerviosa, ella no quería ser el centro de la pela que se avecinaba. Solo veía como Sakura peleaba con Kiba para que no siguiera con su idea

Le estaba prestando mucha atención a Sakura para poderla detener si empezaba a dar golpes a Kiba. Tenía miedo que él no resistiera la fuerza de Sakura también como su hermano, pero de un momento a otro todo se tornó muy extraño, los contornos de todo lo que veía se volvían más gruesos y los colores palidecían

Se puso muy roja al notar que su mente estaba jugando con ella, al ver a Sakura desnuda. Podía ser muchas cosas en la vida pero no era una pervertida, o eso creía. Lo peor fue cuando en un intento desesperado por quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga volteo a donde se encontraban Kiba y compañía. Ante su rostro, que se tornó más rojo de lo sanamente alcanzable, se encontraba Kiba, Sasuke y Shino totalmente desnudos, después de ver lo que muchas chicas de su edad matarían por admirar, se desmallo

- **Ya vez lo que provocas** – Hinata escucho a lo lejos la voz de Sakura – **porque apuestas a tu hermana, ya sabes que nuestras apuestas solo puedes ofrecer algo que tú mismo puedas hacer** – Sakura reprendía a Naruto por romper una de las muchas reglas que se impusieron para hacer validas sus habituales apuestas

\- Ya te lo dije Sakura-chan – Naruto gimoteaba y se sobaba la cabeza después de recibir múltiples golpes de la pelirosa – fue hace varios años y lo que dije es que no me interpondría, nunca le dije que ella estaba obligada a hacerlo Dattebayo- tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Al abrir los ojos se sonrojo al ver de frente a Kiba que se veía genuinamente preocupado por ella a la sombra de un árbol, volteo rápidamente para evitar recordar lo que vio antes de desmallarse. Su vista se posó en Sasuke que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado mientras veía como Sakura golpeaba a Naruto, provocando que Hinata se pusiera más roja y empezara a sacar vapor de sus orejas, de nuevo volteo a otro lado y vio a Shino jugando con sus insectos, esta ocasión se puso azul, de todo lo que vio, lo que quería olvidar con más fuerza era lo que escondía debajo de su ropa

-Es… Es… ta… bien… saldré con Kiba-kun – Hinata estaba muy roja mientras Kiba tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Sakura y Naruto tenían la boca abierta de la impresión

- **SHĀNNARŌ—** Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y empezar a golpear a Naruto como si no quisiera que llegara a ver el día siguiente

-creo que va hacer una especie de pago – Hinata lo susurro muy abajo mientras veía el piso y jugaba con sus dedos. Solo Shino la escucho sin poder comprender lo que dijo

Hinata estaba segura que su sexto sentido estaba siendo manipulado por alguien o algo, siempre aparecía para advertirle algo, pero esta ocasión solo fue una broma pesada a costa de su inocencia. Era más sano para ella pensar así que resignarse a que era una pervertida de primera

Kakashi solo se reía al ver que equipo más divertido le había tocado a su amigo y resignado a que ese día no podría entrenarlos

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cita fue más una salida de amigos y un desastre, pero muy divertida para Hinata

-Sakura... me… - Hinata intentaba obtener la atención de Sakura que la ignoraba por completo, provocando un tic en el ojo a la pelinegra

- **Ya te dije Naruto, no tienes porque…** \- Sakura ya no pudo seguir gritando por sentir la presencia asesina atrás de ella

Al voltear se puso azul del miedo y empezó a sudar mucho, e instintivamente se abrazó a Naruto que estaba más asustado que ella

-Lo… lo siento Onee-chan por… estornudarte… encima… Dattebayo—Naruto se disculpó sin soltar a Sakura de su abrazo

\- Qui… quieres… un… poco… de… papel – le ofreció Sakura

Al verla comprendieron que sucedía, Naruto le estornudo encima, ensuciándole por completo su rostro y Sakura solo le ofreció pañuelos a Naruto, ni se había dado cuenta que Hinata también los necesitaba

Los dos sabían que estaban perdidos, Hinata tenía un aura asesina mientras la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una sombra siniestra, solo le veían brillar sus ojos y su cabello más largo se movía como si se tratara de un monstro mitológico. Ante el ofrecimiento de sus compañeros, solo ladeo la cabeza pegándola completamente a su hombro, asustando más a Naruto y Sakura

La habían ignorado y pagarían las consecuencias de ello

- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver acercarse a Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al final de la calle todo era observado por un pelirrojo trepado en un árbol

Por alguna razón él tenía una extraña sensación de que lo ayudarían a probar su existencia

Al pie del árbol lo esperaban una rubia y un hombre completamente vestido de negro. Quienes se preguntaban porque tenían días observando a ese par de idiotas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos, en la torre del Hokage, Hiruzen escucho los gritos de Naruto y por un momento creyó que también los de Sakura

-Creo que tendré que irlo a visitar al hospital de nuevo – lo dijo en voz alta

No se preocupó demasiado, solo gritaba de esa forma cuando se enojaba su hermana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	11. Encuentros y Despedidas – segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 9 Encuentros y Despedidas – segunda parte

El día del examen llego demasiado rápido para gusto de Obito, a él le hubiera gustado poder entrenar un poco más sus Genin, pero después de la golpiza de Klaus y Sakura, tenía una semana de haber salido del hospital, tiempo que dedico para platicar con Elyse sobre el futuro

-Nervioso—Kakashi saco de sus pensamientos a Obito – Toma – le dio una gaseosa y se sentó junto a el

Se encontraban en una habitación especialmente habilitada para los instructores de los equipos en el edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la primer parte del examen

-Gracias—contesto Obito – pero confió en ellos, y en los entrenamientos que les dieron Gai, Kurenai y tu –lo decía mientras sonría y tomada un sorbo de la bebida

-¿Y tú? – Pregunto Obito – me entere que has tenido problemas con Sasuke –

-Si…- contesto el peliplata recargándose en el respaldo donde estaba sentado y viendo al techo – pensé que habíamos progresado mucho cuando regresamos de la misión que nos asignaron, después de todo él fue de mucha ayuda y una gran parte de la victoria se la debemos a él, pero después de ver lo mucho que ha avanzado tu equipo, sobretodo Sakura, no lo ha tomado muy bien, regresando a su personalidad hostil y retraída –

Kakashi se dio cuenta después de una semana de entrenamientos, que ninguno de los integrantes del equipo ocho ocupaban todo su potencial en las practicas con el equipo siete y después de que regañara a Sakura por limitarse en los combates con Sasuke y el equipo ocho obtuviera su correspondiente castigo por ello. Sakura derroto con mucha dificultad a Sasuke en su siguiente combate, que bien pudiera tomarse como un avance, pero el pelinegro lo tomo como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo y alejándose en de su objetivo

-Tampoco ayudó mucho que los Hermanos tengan esa sincronización al pelear juntos—Se quedó pensando un poco – crees que todo esto le halla recordado algo de su pasado -

-Mientras no cometa una locura, habrá tiempo de encaminarlo por un buen camino- Hablo Obito – después de todo logre sacarte de tus ideas solitarias, después de todo ¿no? –

Con el ultimo comentario ambos amigos empezaron a reír recordando viejos tiempos

\- Lástima que tuvimos que perder a Rin para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas – termino triste el peliplateado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo vas a dejar que se comporte tan patético – Susurraba Sakura mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha para llegar a la sede del examen

-Déjalo, si lo descubrimos en este momento, es muy probable que no llegamos a tiempo Dattebayo – contesto Naruto sin muchas ganas

-pero… pero... es muy vergonzoso que nos siga así – dijo Hinata muy roja de pena ajena, jugando con sus dedos

Detrás de ellos una caja de cartón muy mal camuflada los seguía arrastrándose ruidosamente por el piso con ayuda de dos notorios orificios al frente. Haciendo que todos los transeúntes voltearan a ver a tan singular grupo

-Naruto-Oniichan – Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos una niña

-Hola Hanabi… chan – Termino después de fijarse que nadie los estuviera viendo

Hanabi ni bien llego a donde Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos y este por instinto la atrapo para que no callera, haciendo que los cabellos de Hinata se erizaran

Hanabi se quedó viendo la caja en el piso

-Que hacen esos idiotas – pregunto con un tic en el ojo

\- Sabía que solo mi eterno rival me podría detectar – Salió Konohamaru de una nube de humo, detrás de el salieron dos niños mas

Moegi, una chica de cabello anaranjado, de ojos negros y que parece tener un rubor permanente rojo en las mejillas. Su peinado son dos coletas altas. Lleva unos pantalones beige, una camiseta rosada y una prenda color vino sobre esta que cae hacia atrás como una capa. También lleva las típicas sandalias azules y gafas de aviador sobre su frente

Udon, un chico de cabello castaño, con los ojos negros y que lleva unas gafas grandes y redondas. Tiene una expresión somnolienta y la nariz moqueando. Viste con una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones beige y el típico calzado ninja azul; sobre la frente, al igual que Konohamaru y Moegi, lleva unas gafas de aviador

-Yo no te descubrí Dattebayo – dijo Naruto con fastidio

-Que pretendes con mi Onii-chan – se quejó Hanabi saltando enfrente de Konohamaru

\- Él es mi eterno rival – pego su frente con la castaña en señal de disputa

-Pues él es mi Onii-chan y hará cualquier cosa por defenderme – señalo Hanabi haciendo que con su fuerza retrocediera Konohamaru de su sitio

-Así pues te reto – Konohamaru se separó por completo de la niña y realizo unos ellos de mano

 **-Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy)—Grito y apareció la típica castaña que creaba con el Jutsu

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – Miina que acababa de llegar se golpeó la frente con la mano en señal de fastidio y de saber que venía a continuación

- **Kyaaaaa –** Sakura todavía se indignaba por esa técnica pero ya no se sorprendía de que la realizara Naruto o Konohamaru

-Jajajaja mediocre como siempre – se burló Hanabi sin sorprenderse de la técnica

\- **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy) – esta vez fue Hanabi la que lo realizo

De entre el humo aparecía una castaña de cabello largo hasta las rodillas, ojos blancos, y extremadamente bien dotada y al igual que la técnica de Konohamaru estaba totalmente desnuda

- **SHĀNNARŌS** —Sakura podía pasar por alto a Naruto y Konohamaru, pero Hanabi era otra historia, por lo que repartió golpes a Naruto, Konohamaru y Hanabi

-Por qué me pegas a mi Dattebayo—Se quejó el rubio

- **POR CREAR ESA MALDITA TÉCNICA** – le riño Sakura

-hay… hay… como duele, me pregunto si realmente es una chica, pega como monstro—se quejaba Konohamaru de cuclillas en el suelo en su forma real sobándose la coronilla

A Sakura se le salto una vena en la sien

\- No lo sé, pero esa frente no es Humana – Contesto Hanabi en la misma posición

Una segunda vena apareció en la frente de Sakura

Naruto solo tomo a los niños de la cintura y empezó a corres antes que Sakura cometiera tres asesinatos

-No vas a detenerla – pregunto Moegi a Miina, mientras veía como Sakura empezaba a perseguir a Naruto y compañía

La niña ya conocía a Hanabi desde que entro a la academia algunas semanas atrás y sabía que Miina era su cuidadora

\- Eto… creo que ni yo puedo detener a Sakura-sama cuando esta así de enojada – se rascaba la mejilla y se le formaba una gota de sudor en la frente

-Vamos, hay que rescatar por lo menos a los niños – Empezó a correr detrás de ellos Hinata

Naruto en su huida, giro la esquina y choco con una persona haciendo que callera de espaldas, soltando a Hanabi que cayó sobre de él y Konohamaru que callo a los pies de la persona con quien chocaron

- **Eso dolió** – dijo la persona con la que chocaron, levantando en el acto del cuello a Konohamaru

- **OYE SUÉLTALO DATTEBAYO** \- grito Naruto

Se iba a lanzar a atacarlo si no fuera por la intervención de Sakura

-Idiota, no actúes solo por actuar – susurraba Sakura mientras aplicaba una llave al cuello de Naruto – Obsérvalo bien -

El sujeto usa un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato y su protector de frente. Tenía pintado un diseño triangular en su cara, lleva guantes y un bulto vendado en la espalda.

- **NO LE VEO NADA DE IMPORTANCIA AL BAKA** – se defendió el rubio

\- Idiota es un Shinobi de Sunagakure – Naruto dejo de forcejear y se fijó que efectivamente su protector no era de Konoha si no de Suna – No podemos hacer nada a menos que queramos que nos descalifiquen del examen – Sakura soltó a Naruto y se quedó viendo fijamente al Shinobi de Suna – **pero TU tampoco puedes hacer nada, así que te sugiero bajar al niño—** le dijo con voz enérgica

\- Kankurō, ya baja al niño – una joven rubia lo tomo del brazo en señal que no causara más problemas

\- Pero, Temari - intento renegar

Temari tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello.

Todo era visto por un pelinegro desde la rama de un árbol cercano, Sasuke se había alejado de su equipo cuando Kiba empezó a molestarlo con cómo había sido derrotado por cierta pelirosa y para sorpresa de él, la misma pelirosa había logrado poner en jaque a dos Shinobis que no se veían débiles, solo con palabras

-"Me empieza a agradar"—pensó mostrando una sonrisa

Pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar a un hombre en una noche de luna llena sobre un poste de luz y en sus dos ojos el Sharingan activado, lo que hizo que se enfureciera por pensar así y dejar que lo derrotara tan fácilmente

-Interesante, ¿Vedad? – escucho Sasuke, sobresaltándolo, nunca sintió que alguien se le acercara

Al voltear vio a un chico más o menos de su edad parado de cabeza en una rama más arriba de donde él estaba, Él tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles. No tiene cejas. Párpados ennegrecidos y tiene tatuado el kanji "amor" (爱) en el lado izquierdo de su frente y esta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto. Sobre este, llevaba una tela blanca del hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, llevaba alrededor de su calabaza su protector de Suna.

Sin dejar reaccionar a Sasuke, desapareció y reapareció a un lado de Kankurō **.**

\- Suéltalo, y cállate si no quieres que te mate – dijo con voz cansada del pelirrojo

-Si… si… Gaara – Kankurō tenía cara de terror al saber que era cierta la amenaza

\- Esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro, hasta entonces no mueras – dijo a modo de despedida y se marchó con los otros nos Shinobis de Suna

Hinata y compañía solo llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo se alejaban Gaara, pero fue suficiente para que Hinata lo reconociera como el Shinobi que les dio mala espina en el pueblo de las arenas

Sasuke desapareció del lugar al ver llegar a Hinata, nadie se dio cuenta que vio todo lo sucedido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Cinco minutos para que empiece el examen – estaba hablando en voz alta Obito en la puerta donde se realizaría la primer parte del examen – donde se habrán metido –

Estaba preocupado porque si no llegaban a tiempo tendrían que esperar al próximo año a que se realizara de nuevo el examen

Como si los hubiera invocado al final del pasillo aparecieron las tres figuras de sus Genin

-Obito… sensei… - intento saludar Sakura pero la carrera que tuvieron para llegar a tiempo los dejo jadeando de oxígeno, no cualquiera recorre media aldea en tres minutos

\- Me alegra que llegaran—Obito les sonrió – y más me alegra que estén todos—

\- No te presionaron verdad Sakura – se preocupó un poco pero sabía que Hinata nunca dejaría a su hermano hacer eso

\- No – Contesto más repuesta Sakura

-Quería darles unos consejos pero es mejor que ya entren, solo faltan dos minutos para que empiece el examen – casi empujaba a Naruto para que entrara al salón

\- Hai – respondieron sus Genin y entraron

Lo primero que noto Sakura es que el salón estaba muy lleno, con muchos Shinobis de varias aldeas ninja, lo que provocaba que el ambiente se sintiera muy pesado y un ligero ambiente de sed de sangre se empezaba a formar en el aula

En una esquina estaban los demás novatos de Konoha, junto a un Shinobi que no conocían, de cabello plateado y gafas, su vestimenta era un pantalón y una camisa azul oscuro, que estaba explicando unas tarjetas a Sasuke y compañía

-"Porque Sasuke tiene ese moretón en la mejilla"—Se preocupó Sakura

No pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando de la nada tres Shinobis de la aldea del sonido atacaron al grupo de novatos de Konoha, el que parecía su líder ataco al Shinobi peliplatedo dejándolo de un solo golpe en el suelo vomitando

-"Que ha sido eso"—se intrigo Sakura y estaba segura que no era la única que no comprendía que había pasado

Pero antes que los Shinobis del sonido pudieran dar otro ataque en el frente del salón se escuchó como en una nube de humo aparecía el examinador principal junto con no menos 20 ayudantes

- **Que creen que hacen** – hablo el examinador principal con voz enérgica –Solo yo puedo dar permiso para que peleen—vio a los tres ninjas del sonido – saben que los puedo descalificar por esto vedad –

-Solo estábamos nerviosos por la prueba—se excuso el líder, un Shinobi con su cara cubierta de vendas a excepción de su ojo izquierdo. una camisa de color morado y unas mangas largas, también posee una bufanda estampada y el protector de su aldea en la frente. En su espalda lleva un montón de paja.

-Aprovechare para decirles esto—de sus ojos emanaba un aura siniestra – **los desgraciados que se atrevan a desafiarme autoridad lo pagaran caro** —de inmediato el aula entro en un profundo silencio - ¿ **LES QUEDO CLARO**? –

El instructor tiene una figura grande, imponente, que se complementa con una cabeza robusta y su cara llena de viejas heridas y cicatrices. Su cabeza está cubierta con el protector ninja de Konoha

- **En este momento empezar la primer parte del examen Chūnin** – Empezó a hablar con voz firme e imponente – **así que vengan con sus solicitudes, a cambio se les asignara una asiento y se les dará un examen escrito** –

El silencio que todavía dominada en el salón se interrumpió por el grito de cierto rubio

- **QUEEEEEE, UN EXAMEN ESCRITO** – se tomaba la cabeza y sus movimientos eran de desesperación, nunca fue bueno en esos exámenes y en ninguno otro tipo de examen si era sincero

Minutos después un zombi que respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba sentado en el lugar cincuenta y tres con la hoja del examen enfrente de él, a Sakura y Hinata les dieron lugares varias filas a tras de él y alejadas una de la otra

-Las reglas son fáciles—Empezó a dar los detalles finales de la prueba el instructor – primera regla Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas – empezó a escribir en un pizarrón - cada respuesta errónea se les restara un punto -

Todos estaban atentos a la explicación, llegando a la respuesta obvia que si no contestaban las preguntas o se equivocaban en todas sacarían cero en el examen

-Segunda regla – Continuo su explicación - El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo. Es decir la puntuación máxima que podrán obtener es de treinta puntos y la suma de los puntos del equipo determinara quien pasa o no –

Se escucharon dos golpes sobre las mesas

-No entiendo...—Sakura con la frente rojo por el golpe que se dio en la mesa intento preguntar algo

- **Cállate niña, las reglas están por una razón** – la interrumpió el instructor – **presta atención** –

Sakura ya no se atrevió a seguir con su pregunta

\- Tercer Regla, Si un examinador se da cuenta que uno de los participantes hace trampa, el Genin tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento—seguía escribiendo cada regla en el pizarrón

-"Hay más de una forma de perder puntos"—Sakura ya no se atrevía a hablar en voz alta pero no le impedía analizar toda la información que recibía

Hinata solo seguía con la cabeza clavada en la mesa, después del golpe que se dio al darse cuenta que dependían que su hermano contestara correctamente también el examen

-"en el peor de los casos"—empezó a razonar la pelirosa – "si Naruto saca cero en el examen, todavía podemos tener una oportunidad entre yo y Hinata"—Sakura confiaba que Hinata si podía contestar el examen, aunque este todavía seguía mostrando su lado sin preguntas sobre la mesa

- **Cuarta Regla** –el tono de voz del instructor se hizo más fuerte - **Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá** -

Naruto salió de su letargo al sentir dos pares de ojos perforándole la nuca

-"Me van a matar cuando salgamos de esto"—Naruto sudaba frio con la frente azul del pánico de sentir el enojo de sus compañeras

-Tienen una Hora, pueden voltear su examen y comenzar – con esa instrucción todo el mundo se puso en movimiento

-"Cálmate Dattebayo, solo ve el examen y contesta lo mejor que puedas"—se daba ánimos a sí mismo, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían como examen

-"Vamos Naruto, contesta por lo menos una pregunta"—pensaba Sakura mientras observaba como su rubio amigo empezaba a dar señales de desesperación—"Vasta de pensar en Naruto, primero tengo que contestar todo lo posible para que entre Hinata y yo logremos salvarle el trasero"—

Sakura se había olvidado del examen durante esos primeros cinco minutos para dedicarse a observar cómo se comportaba Naruto. Al voltear su examen comprendió porque Naruto se veía tan desesperado

-"primera pregunta… resuelve el código… segunda pregunta… La línea B en el diagrama indica la trayectoria de una shiruken lanzada al enemigo… pregunta diez… Se les dará cuarenta y cinco minutos después de empezar la prueba "– Sakura empezó a enumerar las preguntas—"No puede ser, este examen no creo que Hinata lo pueda resolver, mucho menos Naruto"—se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar—"Yo no creo poderlo terminar en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos"—empezó a resolver los problemas rogando que los hermanos no se atrevieran a copiar y que por algún milagro lograran resolver el examen

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito se encontraba en la sala de espera, casi acostado en su silla viendo las aspas del ventilador sobre de él, girar en un ciclo sin fin. No quería pensar en nada, estaba nervioso pensando que clase de examen les estarían aplicando en ese momento

-Veo que están muy tranquilos—Azuma acababa de entrar en la sala y vio como Obito y Kakashi no se notaban intranquilos - ¿No saben quién es el instructor que está aplicando la primer parte del examen? –

Ante la pregunta de Azuma, Obito se incorporó, sentándose en la silla. Con su única ceja visible arqueada en señal de duda

-No, ¿quién es? – pregunto Obito

-Es Ibiki Morino – contesto Kakashi sin despegar su ojo del libro de tapa verde que leía y mostrando una calma increíble

Obito se puso pálido

\- Ibiki Morino… el Ibiki Morino líder del departamento de tortura e interrogación de Konoha ANBU – Obito hizo una mescla rara entre afirmación y pregunta

-Si…- Azuma intento calmar un poca a su amigo – no creo que los torture, él es más del tipo…-

-Su especialidad es torturar a las personas sin llegar a tocarlos físicamente, es un experto en tortura psicológica—Termino la idea Kakashi sin notarse todavía preocupado por sus Genin

-Necesito caminar un rato – Obito con esas palabras salió por la puerta

-"la tortura no es lo único que me preocupa"—pensó deteniendo el impulso de ir a la aula donde se impartía el examen – "he escuchado los rumores de que la última vez que fue instructor del examen, ningún Genin aprobó"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Solo faltan cinco minutos para que den la última pregunta" – Hinata estaba muy atenta a la hora que marcaba un reloj al frente del salón y que por alguna razón sonaba tan alto que la estaba volviendo loca

Ni bien vio la hora volvió a lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes. Golpearse la cabeza en la mesa en señal de frustración. El examen era demasiado complejo para su nivel de conocimientos, pero se había dado cuenta de la "Trampa" del examen

-"pertenezco a un equipo de infiltración y espionaje, pero no puedo recolectar información"—se recriminaba a si misma – "que patética soy"—

Los ayudantes del instructor situados a lo largo de las paredes, solo se quedaban viendo como la pelinegra se goleaba repetidamente la cabeza en la mesa durante los últimos treinta minutos

Hinata se dio cuenta que el examen estaba diseñado para que copiaran, pero no de la forma que los niños lo hacen en la escuela, ellos tenían que copiarse ocupando sus habilidades ninja, dándose cuenta como casi todos los participantes de cincuenta y dos equipos, ocupaban sus habilidades para copiarse los unos a los otros

Vio como Tenten con ayuda de unos espejos que hábilmente posiciono dentro de las protecciones de las lámparas del salón, lograba ver las respuestas de otro participante y con ese mismo espejo ayudaba a Lee. Sasuke y Neji ocupaban sus Dōjutsu para copiar a las personas frente de ellos, también escuchaba los ladridos de Akamaru dándole las respuestas a Kiba y no vio nada raro en Shino pero escucho muchos movimientos de insectos alrededor por lo que dedujo que ocupaba sus técnicas de clan para obtener las respuestas

-"Vamos, actúas cuando quieres y ahora que más te necesito no pasa nada"—Hinata se golpeaba más fuerte la cabeza en la mesa, estaba frustrada de no saber si ese dichoso sexto sentido realmente existía o solo era su imaginación

No se atrevía a copiar sin algún tipo de habilidad para ello, la descubrirían al instante como a muchos otros ya les había pasado, ganándose que los sacaran por quedarse sin puntos

-"No copies… No copies… No copies… No copies…"—Naruto estaba muy tenso, no pudo resolver ningún problema y estuvo tentado a copiar las respuestas o mejor dicho respuesta que tenía una muchacha sentada junto a él, pero todo intento desapareció cuando descubrieron a la persona atrás de él copiando y lo sacaron del examen

- **Bien** – se escuchó la voz de Ibiki resonar por todo el salón – **es hora de que les de la última pregunta** -

Con esas palabras Naruto se tensó más y Hinata puso toda su atención dejando de golpearse, solo tenían como salvación esa última pregunta que tendrían que contestar a como dé lugar

- **Pero tiene que saber que hay una regla especial con esta última pregunta** – se detuvo para dejar que la tención subiera con los murmullos que se empezaron a escuchar - **antes de nada, los participantes deben escoger si contestan la pregunta o no, pero recuerden sus decisiones individuales afectan a todo su equipo** -

El ambiente se puso tenso, los participantes no podían hacerse a una idea clara con lo que sucedería si contestaban la pregunta y mucho menos si no la contestaban, a esas alturas estaban tan estresados que no les sorprendería cualquier resultado posible

\- **si el equipo decide responder la décima pregunta y falla, todo el equipo nunca podrá volver a repetir el examen Chūnin.** – Continuo Ibiki después de sentir que la tención había llegado al nivel que él quería - **EN RESUMEN, AQUEL EQUIPO QUE NO ESTÉ SEGURO DE PODER RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA Y FALLE, NINGÚN MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO PODRÁ HACER EL EXAMEN CHŪNIN NUNCA MAS**.-

Ibiki emanaba un aura agresiva, negra como la más horribles de sus pesadillas, así que ningún Genin dudo en lo más mínimo que fueran mentiras sus palabras

- **Así que el que no quiera responder la última pregunta solo levante la mano y su equipo se podrá retirar en seguida para esperar el siguiente examen** —termino y espero a que sucediera lo planeado

Ibiki termino de hablar y no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando alguien al final del salón levantó la mano

- **NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO MAS… SOLO DÉJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ…-** salió corriendo tan pronto sus piernas le respondieron, seguidos por los otros dos miembros de su equipo igual de aterrorizados

-"uno… cuatro… seis…"—empezó a contar los equipos que salían por la puerta -"sumados a los que suspendieron por quedarse sin puntos es un total de veintitrés equipos que suspenden el examen"

-"nunca más poder realizar el examen"—Sakura tenía cara de pánico, pero no era por no poder hacer ella de nuevo el examen sino que Naruto no pudiera realizar su sueño de convertirse en Hokage al no poder realizar de nuevo el examen

-"O… o… onii-chan"—Hinata solo podía ver como Naruto temblaba por la posibilidad de nunca más poder realizar el examen

Naruto estaba en blanco, no se podía ni mover por la presión que sentía del ambiente que se formó en el salón

-"Nunca había sudado tanto" – Naruto veía a sus manos temblorosas, llenas de sudor –"ni cuando hace unos días entre al baño sin preguntar y vi que mi hermanita ya no es tan hermanita"—Naruto sudo más cuando recordó como su hermana y segundos después Sakura al considerarlo un pervertido lo persiguieron por toda la aldea, una con piyama y la otra solo envuelta en una toalla, durante toda una noche

-Lo siento amigos—Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver la cara de frustración y tristeza de un hombre sentado junto a el – Pero ya no puedo más – instantes después salió junto a su compañera y compañero por la perta dando a la persona en la puerta sus placas que indicaban que asiento tenían

A Naruto no le gusto esa cara. Por alguna razón se fijó en la persona que estaba sentada a su otro lado, esa muchacha por alguna razón le preocupaba

No supo que sentir, ella seguía en su lugar, lo cual lo tranquilizo, pero su cara tenía todo tipo de emociones negativas, se notaba que esa pelirroja con un peinado extraño y de lentes quería irse de ese lugar, pero se sostenía las dos manos a la altura del pecho para evitar levantarlas, sus ojos húmedos y su labio que temblaba le indicaban a Naruto que se sentía obligada con alguien y tenía mucho miedo de fallar

-"Maldición, porque alguien la está obligando a hacer algo que no quiere"—Se molestó Naruto, sobre todo porque recordó a su hermana cuando se esforzaba a si misma a hacer algo que no quería – "No permitiré que vuelva a pasar Dattebayo"—esa expresión hizo recordar que nunca más obligaría y dejaría que alguien más obligara a nadie a hacer algo encontrar de su voluntad, no después que le costara a su hermana su largo cabello

Mientras temblaba del coraje Sakura y Hinata lo veían desde atrás

-"No permitiré que tu sueño se acabe tan rápido" – pensaron las dos niñas y casi al mismo tiempo empezaron a levantar su mano

Naruto fue más rápido y les gano a la hora de levantar la mano, dejando petrificadas a sus compañeras, no podían creer que él lo hubiera hecho

-¡ **NO SE ATREVAN A SUBESTIMARNOS**!—Grito Naruto y de un manotazo bajo la mano golpeando fuertemente la mesa, Sobresaltando a todos – ¡ **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NOS MANIPULES TAN FÁCILMENTE, NO SALDRÉ CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS**!—

Ibiki pudo notar como el ambiente que tan meticulosamente había formado se empezaba a disipar

- **ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI ME CONVIERTO EN UN GENIN PARA TODA MI VIDA, NO HAY QUE TENER MIEDO PARA CUMPLIR NUESTROS SUEÑOS, Y SI TENGO QUE SER EL PRIMER HOKAGE EN SER PROMOVIDO DESDE GENIN ASI LO HARE. SI ES NECESARIO SOLO A BASE DE FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD** – termino lleno de convicción

- **lo preguntare una vez más y será su última oportunidad para salvar su futuro** – Ibiki intento retomar el terreno perdido

Naruto vio de reojo a la pelirroja y la vio que estaba mucho más calmada

-¡ **YA…**!—Naruto fue interrumpido por alguien más

- **YO CREO EN MI ONII-CHAN Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE AUNQUE SEA UN GENIN YO LO AYUDARE EN TODO PARA QUE ALCANCE SU SUEÑO, PORQUE ESE ES SU CAMINO NINJA Y EL MIO** —todos los que conocían a Hinata no podían creer que siendo tan tímida le gritara a la persona más intimidante que conocían

-"quedan setenta y ocho personas, son muchas más de las que querían que aprobaran"—Ibiki empezó a analizar su entorno—"pero aunque los presione no creo que nadie más abandone"—suspiro con aire de resignación

-Les informa a todos los presentes que están oficialmente aprobados en la primer parte del examen—dijo más calmado, dejando a todos sin habla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos del edifico donde se impartía el examen se encontraba Obito en una azotea que le daba una visión libre de lo que pasaba dentro del aula

-"como siempre Naruto siendo un imprudente"—llevaba veinte minutos observando a sus Genin, por lo que pudo ver la parte final del examen – "me sorprende que cambiara totalmente de actitud al ver a la pelirroja, pero eso fue suficiente para que deshiciera el interrogatorio de Ibiki"— esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció de su rostro

Llevaba días sintiendo que lo seguían con más insistencia y mientras estaba en la azotea sintió a dos grupos de vigilantes, uno era el encargado de vigilar que nadie hiciera trampa en el examen Chūnin, pero el otro estaba mejor oculto pero aun así los sentía, no era nada nuevo, llevaba años sabiendo que Danzo le puso una vigilancia muy estrecha mientras estaba en la aldea; esa era una de las razones por la que no permanecía mucho tiempo en ella en el pasado; pero después de platicar con Elyse, ella le dijo que también la habían estado vigilando desde hacía unas semanas, cosa que no le agradaba. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Danzo sospechara que el niño de Elyse también era su hijo

-"Creo que el examen ya término"—Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a una Jōnin corriendo a toda velocidad sobre los techos, llevando una lona en sus manos en dirección al edificio

-"Es hora de que me valla"—desapareciendo al instante dejando a los dos grupos que lo vigilaban sin saber dónde se fue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿ **QUEEEEEEEEEEE**?—Sakura fue la primera en salir del Shock inicial—¿Cómo? ¿Y todas las demás preguntas?-

-Las demás preguntas cumplieron con su propósito, era obvio que el examen era demasiado difícil para que un Genin las pudiera contestar – Contesto Ibiki con una pequeña sonrisa en lo cara – por lo que se trataba de probar que tan buenos eran en obtener la información sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta, por ello había un equipo de Chūnin que tenía todas las respuesta del examen –

Sakura se quedó petrificada con esa afirmación, ella había contestado todas las preguntas y nunca se imaginó que en realidad se trataba de intentar copiar el examen

\- ¿Entonces para qué era la décima pregunta? – esta vez fue Temari la que pregunto al ver que Sakura se quedó sin habla

-esa tenía otro propósito, ella era para probar que tanta determinación tenían en la vida—se cruzó de brazos

-No entiendo – Temari tenía cara de que en verdad no entendía el objetivo

-por ejemplo, en su vida de Shinobis les darán muchas misiones de todo tipo, pero si una de ellas la información es casi nula, no sean qué tipo de enemigos son o que tan preparados están para tenderles una trampa , ¿tomarían esa misión?—Ibiki tomo un momento para contestarse a sí mismo – es claro que sí, un ninja tiene que tener a determinación para motivar a sus compañeros y superar las situaciones adversas cualesquiera que sean estas para no dejar una misión a medias– todos vieron al rubio gritón que los ayudo a decidir su camino

\- los que no tuvieran la determinación suficiente o se dejaran influenciar por información que no estaban seguros si era confiable fueron los que se rindieron cuando el segundo equipo de Chūnin que infiltre salió corriendo en aparente pánico – se empezó a quitar el protector que le cubría gran parte de su cabeza—la información se tiene que proteger a como dé lugar y no confiar en la que se les dé con mucha facilidad, eso le puede costar la vida o su aldea, en este caso reprobar el examen –

Todos estaban petrificados por las horribles marcas de tortura que Ibiki portaba de bajo de su banda, cortadas, quemaduras y signos de maquinarias de tortura adornaban toda su cabeza

\- Bien espero que esto contestara su pregunta señorita – Ibiki se cubrió de nuevo la cabeza

Ibiki sonrió cuando Naruto levantó su pulgar en señal que comprendía lo que intentaba decir con una gran sonrisa

Después todo sucedió muy rápido

Un borrón negro rompió una ventana haciendo que Ibiki solo diera un pasa hacia atrás para no ser golpeado, mientras el borrón giraba salieron dos Kunais que se clavaron en el techo desplegando una manta negra con la inscripción

" _Anko Mitarashi la segunda censora del examen_ "

- **HOLA A TODOS SOY ANKO MITARASHI LA SEGUNDA CENSORA DEL EXAMEN CHŪNIN** – grito ante el asombro de todos los presentes

-" **para que lo repite si está escrito en la manta** "—gritaba la voz interna de Sakura **– "es igual de impulsiva de Naruto** "—Sakura solo tenía un tic en el ojo

Anko tiene los ojos color castaño claro, Su cabello violeta se hace una cola de caballo y tiene tez blanca. Lleva un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos, una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como banda ninja en la frente

-Oye, yo sigo aquí – Ibiki salió detrás de la manta

-hmp, veo que fuiste muy blando en esta ocasión—se quejó Anko – setenta y ocho personas –

-En este examen aparecieron Genin muy talentosos – Ibiki observo a Naruto

-No importa – lo dijo sonriendo – yo me encargare que más de la mitad no llegue a la siguiente fase – esta ocasión su rostro cambio a una mirada sádica

-Bien síganme al infierno – y sin dar más explicación salió de la misma forma que entro, dejando a todos con más preguntas que respuestas pero aun así todos dejaron el aula vacía en menos de un minuto

Ibiki solo se quedó masajeándose el tabique de la nariz para desestresarse un poco de lo impulsiva y sádica que podía ser Anko, sin más despidió a sus ayudantes y empezó a recoger los exámenes que dejaron atrás todos los Genin

Era un ritual que le gustaba hacer en todo examen que impartía porque así podía ver que tan bien había hecho su trabajo al revisar la caligrafía en los exámenes

-"Tenía razón, en este grupo hay mucho talentos, muchos contestaron sin temor a que los descubrieran"—pensó Ibiki

Así siguió hasta llegar al lugar cincuenta y tres. En el lugar se quedo petrificado, nunca le había pasado

-jajajaja, es la primera vez que alguien pasa mis exámenes sin contestar ni una pregunta – se burló de sí mismo – es un niño muy interesante -

-"yo creo en mi onii-chan"—recordó Ibiki a la pelinegra con peinado extraño; su pelo lacio le llegaba hasta los hombros de color negro azulado, pero nueve mechones rojos le llegaban cinco centímetros mas abajo; tuvo curiosidad y se acercó al asiento ciento once donde recordaba que vino ese grito

\- jajajajaja, una cosa es uno pero dos, esos hermanos son idénticos al parecer—al principio el único parecido que les vio fue el de sus marcas en la cara parecidas a unos bigotes y un ligero parecido en el rostro, pero eran más parecidos de lo que aparentaban

-"Un momento… los dos pertenecen al equipo ocho de Konoha"—su mente pensó en algo desagradable, e inmediatamente busco en su lista al último integrante del equipo—"lugar ochenta y dos"—sus ojos se posaron al otro extremo del salón –"la pelirosa preguntona"—reconoció el lugar acercándose de inmediato

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ya no me siento tan mal al aprobar a este equipo, dos idiotas y una Genio, que equipo tan más interesante. Quien será su Jōnin encargado – su ego se sano un poco al percatarse que la pelirosa había contestado todo el examen sin necesidad de copiar. Las respuestas y las ecuaciones estaban completas a diferencia de las que a propósito infiltro entre todos los demás que estaban simplificados al extremo

Con eso en mente siguió recogiendo y analizando los exámenes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Este lugar es intimidante – Sakura tenía un ligero temblor después de ver ese lugar enrejado de donde salían gruñidos que no podía reconocer de qué tipo de criaturas venían

-No en vano le llaman el bosque de la muerte – contesto Anko al frente del grupo de postulantes a Chūnin –ya entenderán porque—termino con una gran sonrisa

- **A MI NO ME DA MIEDO DATTEBAYO** – Naruto todavía estaba exaltado por la primer prueba que había terminado unos minutos atrás

\- Vaya, vaya – Anko dio una sonrisa inocente ladeando un poco la cabeza. De la nada saco un Kunai debajo de su manga y lo lanzo tan cerca de la cara de Naruto que le corto la mejilla que empezó a sangrar en exceso

\- los niños insolentes como tu son los primeros en ser bañados en esa sangre tan… roja que tanto me gusta – en cuestión de un parpadeo ya se encontraba detrás de Naruto lamiéndole la mejilla ensangrentada, sin que el rubio dejara de temblar

- **HINATA, NO** – sin que Sakura pudiera detener a la pelinegra. Ella salto para atacar a la instructora llena de furia

Anko ni volteo a ver a Hinata solo desapareció dejando que la Genin diera un golpe al aire, instantes después apareció a un costado de la pelinegra que todavía estaba en aire y sin mediar palabra le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago que la detuvo en seco.

Después de lo que sintió Sakura fue un parpadeo vio a Hinata en el suelo de rodillas con la cara en el piso agarrándose el estómago, babeando con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y jadeando por obtener más oxígeno para sus pulmones

Naruto ni Sakura se podían moverse, nunca vieron a nadie que pudiera detener a Hinata cuando perdía los estribos

Naruto solo estaba temblando sentado en el suelo mientras veía como Anko amenazaba a otro Shinobi de la hierba que se le acercó por atrás para regresarle el primer Kunai que lanzo, lo sostenía con su enorme lengua un Shinobi de la hierba

-"Este es el nivel de un Jōnin" – pensaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto

-"Entonces Obito-sensei se deja golpear a propósito para no lastimarla" – Sakura se sorprendió de ver que tan amable era su sensei, que prefería que le rompieran los huesos a golpear a unos de sus amigos o alumnos

Salió de su letargo cuando vio que Hinata estaba todavía en el piso llorando en silencio, dirigiéndose con ella inmediatamente

-ju,ju,ju dile a tu novia que se controle, tal vez no me contenga de matarla la próxima vez – Anko empezó a caminar despreocupadamente a donde estaba antes de iniciar el incidente – pero que bueno que tenemos a amantes de la sangre en el grupo, esto será interesante – su sonrisa era difícil de descifrar y el comentario era más para ella misma que para alguien más -Toma repártelos – Anko al pasar cerca de Naruto le dio unas hojas

Naruto no dijo ni pensó en nada, estaba furioso de que golpeara a su hermana, pero sabía que no tenía caso, si Hinata no pudo hacer nada en su modo "de la otra Hinata" él no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero no podía decir nada, la examinadora solo se defendió del ataque de su hermana

-¿en que estaba?—de nuevo Anko empezó a hablar entre risas e inocencia – ha… si, este es el bosque de la muerte—Saco un mapa del campo—a diez kilómetros del enrejado se encuentra una torre circular, la reja tiene cuarenta y cuatro puertas alrededor de su perímetro .Hay un río y un bosque… Pero antes de continuar me harían el favor de firmar el acuerdo de aceptación—dio un enorme sonrisa—es que si alguien se muere y no firmo, me culparan a mí –

Nadie dijo nada pero el ambiente se ensombreció con las palabras de Anko

-Esta es una prueba de supervivencia al límite en el cual tienen cinco días para llegar a la torre – Anko empezó hablar de nuevo - aparte de sobrevivir a los ataques de los animales come hombres que se encuentran dentro del campo de entrenamiento, la fatiga y el hambre que los podrían matar igual de fácil, esta esto –

Anko saco de sus bolcillos dos pergaminos uno color amarillo que tiene el kanji "Tierra" y uno azul con el kanji "Cielo".

\- Hay veintiséis equipos, trece tendrán el pergamino de tierra y trece tendrán el pergamino cielo. Para pasar la prueba tendrán que llegar a la torre antes que termine el plazo con un pergamino cielo y uno tierra – puso una sonrisa sádica – recuerden que está permitido de todo para conseguir ambos pergaminos –

-"Por eso estaba tan segura que la mitad solo conseguiríamos pasar"—Sakura recordaba la forma que se burló del instructor anterior

\- hay unas cuantas reglas que tienen que tener en cuenta – Anko siguió con su explicación – la primera. Si llegan a la torre pero solo tiene un pergamino o ninguno. Reprobará el equipo. La segunda regla, Si un equipo pierde a un integrante, sea porque se perdió en el bosque o murió. El equipo reprueba hay que tener en cuenta que no se puede tirar la toalla a la mitad de la prueba así que tendrán que permanecer los cinco días en el bosque. Tercera regla, está prohibido ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre. Esta regla es importante porque en su vida como Chūnin se les confiara pergaminos con información importante y tenemos que estar seguros de que no verán la información – termino y espero a que alguien reaccionada

-"Está permitido todo para obtener el pergamino" – pensaba Sakura -" eso quiere decir que…"—empezó a ver a su alrededor y algunos equipos tenían unos ojos que clamaban sangre – "está permitido matarnos los unos a los otros"—tembló incontrolablemente al pensar eso

-Si nadie tiene preguntas pasen a la carpa – señalo una caseta de vigilancia que había sido todos sus lados tapados por cortinas negras – para que cambien sus contratos por uno de los dos pergaminos-

\- Era de esperarse que no pusieran tan fácil saber que pergamino tienen los equipos – Dijo Sasuke que estaba parado junto a Sakura

El equipo siete y el equipo diez se acercó a Sakura para saber cómo se encontraba Hinata

\- Oye, teme es mejor que pases a la siguiente fase, no me gustaría saber que te supere tan fácil – Naruto reto a Sasuke

\- Ya verás que yo llegare antes que tú – Sasuke le dio una risa de medio lado

Sasuke y Naruto chocaron los puños y el equipo siete se fue a recoger un pergamino

-Creo que también nosotros nos vamos frentona, intenta no morir – Ino pico el orgullo de la pelirosa antes de irse

\- **CERDA** \- Sakura fue lo único que pudo decir por lo rápido que desapareció Ino

El equipo Ocho al recoger su pergamino se les asigno el tipo tierra y los escoltaron a una de las puertas

-No seas tan impulsiva cuando alguien se acerque a tu novio, niña – Anko molesto a Hinata cuando pasaron junto a ella, ocasionando que los tres integrantes del equipo siete se pusieran rojos de vergüenza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarnos a la torre y poner trampas para obtener el pergamino—Sakura realizaba el plan a seguir los próximos días

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora desde que entraron en el bosque y se encontraban en un pequeño claro que se formaba entre los troncos de unos enormes arboles

\- Naruto… Hinata - se sentí aun poco incomoda con el ambiente – realizaron lo que les pedí –

Como respuesta tuvo solo una señal de confirmación con la cabeza y el pulgar arriba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Treinta metros más arriba en un árbol enorme se encontraban unos ojos vigilantes que tenían tiempo siguiéndolas para quitarles su pergamino

\- Se nota que es la primera vez que están en estos exámenes – comento el que parecía ser el líder de un equipo con uniformes rojos y chalecos marrones que venían de Iwagakure

\- si, son unas novatas, quedarse en medio de un claro tan obvio – sonrió una Kunoichi – será tan fácil, que hasta me desanima –

-Vamos, ya no puedo esperar más, esas niñas son una excelente presa – dijo un tercer Shinobi al ver que una rubia de coletas y una pelinegra con mechones rojos le daban una señal de afirmación a una pelirosa

Los tres Shinobis se vieron y en un parpadeo desaparecieron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya… ya… - Sakura no pudo terminar lo que intentaba decir porque tres siluetas los rodearon

\- Hola – se burló el líder al ver a tres Kunoichis espalda contra espalda, visiblemente aterradas intentando defenderse de sus agresores

\- lo podemos hacer de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil – se acercó dos pasos sin bajar la guardia a su alrededor - ¿Qué escogen?—

\- ¿Qué tal si escogemos la difícil?—la pelinegra sonrió de medio lado

- **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy) – las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo

De la nube de humo salió una rubia que se veía mucho mayor de lo que era segundos antes. una pelirroja con el cabello hasta los tobillos con su flequillo peinado de medio lado enmarcando su cara y ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada mejilla como si fueran bigotes, bien dotada en sus atributos físicos. También apareció una pelirosa con su pelo hasta los hombros piel blanca y ojos jade, su pelo estaba sujeto por una diadema roja que dejaba ver su frente, ella por alguna razón no estaba tan dotada pero su cuerpo estaba bien definido. Cuando la nube de humo se disipo más se pudo apreciar que las tres mujeres como de veinte años se encontraban completamente desnudas

Los dos Shinobis se quedaron en blanco al ver a esas mujeres, solo tenían una sonrisa tonta en la cara, la Kunoichi no esperaba una técnica así y solo pensaba que ella nunca se expondría de esa manera enfrente de nadie, solo tenía una gota de sudor en la frente

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – se escuchó gritar a alguien atrás de ellos y de un solo golpe de los tres integrantes del equipo ocho mandaron a volar a los tres Shinobis a un árbol donde al caer activaron una trampa que los elevo muy alto y rápido con una red

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —todo fue tan rápido para los capturados que dieron un alarido como si se les estuviera robando el alma

Al terminar todo se podía apreciar a las tres señuelos muy avergonzadas, jugando con sus dedos índices mientras no quitaba la vista del piso

Sakura solo tenía un tic en el ojo

\- **Hinata, por favor desactiva tu técnica si no quieres que mate a tu** **hermano** – lo dijo en un tono tan lúgubre que Hinata si la creía capaz de hacerlo

A pesar de que fue su idea ocultar a todo el equipo en un Genjutsu para mandar a tres **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra) de Hinata como señuelo disfrazados como los integrantes del equipo ocho, solo a excepción de Naruto que se decidió darle la apariencia femenina para atraer más rápido a las posibles víctimas; cosa que no podía negar que salió muy bien; el problema era que a pesar que era parte del plan nunca se imaginó verse a sí misma en una de las apariciones del Jutsu de Naruto

Mientras tanto Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima al Kage Bunshin de Sakura, lo raro era que no lo veía con ojos lujuriosos eran más bien como si lo estuviera evaluando, haciendo que el Kage Bunshin se sonrojara cada vez más tapándose la cara al tener la conciencia de su hermana

- **y Hinata porque el que tiene mi apariencia no está igual en… en…** \- Sakura tenía una rara mescla de furia y vergüenza que se traducía en una cara muy roja y unas dientes afilados como cierra mientras confrontaba a la pelinegra haciendo ademanes de apretar con las manos algo enfrente de su pecho

\- yo te he visto y… y… no creo que vayas a estar tan desarrollada – Hinata por primera vez en su vida mostro una sonrisa arrogante y la victima fue Sakura, al darse cuenta que en ese aspecto le estaba ganando

Sakura solo se rodeó de un aura deprimente y se arrodillo para hacer círculos en la arena mientras murmuraba cosas que Hinata no podía escuchar muy bien y de hecho no quería escuchar

Mientras Sakura se autocompadecía Hinata desapareció a sus invocaciones en un puuf y Naruto les quito el pergamino a los Shinobis de Iwagakure dejándolos colgados en la trampa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- No pensé que los ninja de Iwa fueran tan débiles Dattebayo – se burlaba Naruto mientras jugaba con un pergamino Azul

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – Sakura golpeo en la cabeza a Naruto – no seas tan imprudente, y dame eso – le quito el pergamino del cielo a Naruto y lo guardo en su mochila junto al de la tierra – tuvimos suerte de que nos topáramos con Genin de nuestro nivel, pero recuerda que pueden haber personas mucho más fuertes –

\- como el chico pelirrojo de la mañana – recordó Hinata—creo que guarda un secreto igual de delicado que nosotros—Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en silencio, no sabían si les sorprendía la forma de hablar de Hinata sin pisca de duda o que en verdad se habían olvidado de el

Antes que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera replicarle su afirmación, la pelinegra salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando sorprendidos de nuevo a Naruto y Sakura, pero ya sabían de qué se trataba y la siguieron sin preguntar nada

\- Shino-kun – grito la pelinegra al ver al chico tirado en el suelo inconsciente con una seria herida en el brazo

\- Qué pasaría con Sasuke y Kiba Dattebayo – se preguntó Naruto mientras veía como Hinata le intentaba dar una pequeña asistencia médica -

-No lo sé pero deben estar al final de ese camino – Sakura empezó a analizar el terreno y vio que había muchas ramas tiradas, al buscar el origen vio un camino de destrucción entre las ramas más altas de los arboles

\- Hinata, Naruto dejen a dos Kage Bunshin cada uno para cuidarlo y vallamos a ayudar a Sasuke y Kiba—Sakura no espero a que los hermanos le contestaran y empezó correr por el tronco del árbol para poder llegar a las ramas altas

Después de correr durante unos minutos al final del camino vieron como Kiba estaba a punto de ser devorado por una enorme serpiente, y a lo lejos se veía resplandecer ataques tipo Katon que lo más seguro era efectuados por Sasuke

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los Uzumaki demostraran una gran velocidad y fuerza al catapultarse desde las ramas en que estaban parados destruyéndolas en el proceso

\- **NO NO NO NO NO NO** – Sakura se aterrorizo al ver un fino manto rojo alrededor de los Uzumaki – **HINATA, NARUTO** \- dio un grito tan aterrador que helaba la sangre

Hinata y Naruto liberaron el Chakra del Kyūbi inconscientemente al ver como Kiba estaba a punto de morir

Kiba solo podía esperar lo inevitable, sostenía fuertemente a Akamaru que estaba inconsciente entre sus ropas

- **Maldición que clase de monstro es ese tipo de la Hierba** – estaba frustrado al ver como sus mejores técnicas eran desbaratadas por el Shinobi o una de sus invocaciones – **por lo menos me decide de las otras dos** -

Cerró los ojos y sintió una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte y caliente

-Hi… Hinata… Naruto – se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y ver como los Hermanos golpeaban con tanta fuerza uno de los costados de la cabeza a la serpiente que le rompieron uno de los colmillos que era del tamaño de la Uzumaki, segundos después la invocación era cancelada

\- que paso – pregunto Kiba al ver a Hinata

Hinata no contesto, a ojos de Kiba se veía muy diferente más bestial con esos ojos rojo sangre, y sus colmillos y marcas de la cara más pronunciadas

Hinata no le quitaba sus ojos de encima a Kiba que aparte de estar muy agotado, estaba sangrando de ambos brazos. Naruto no le quitaba la vista a la distancia donde todavía se podía ver resplandores amarillos, solo al mismo tiempo crearon un Kage Bunshin cada uno y salieron corriendo de nuevo a la otra pelea a una velocidad impresionante

- **Hinata, Naruto** – llamo la atención de los Kage Bunshin Sakura que acababa de llegar – **¿qué está pasando?** -

Los Kage Bunshin se veían normales a excepción que en apariencia estaban muy cansados y sudaban como si estuvieran corriendo un maratón

-Están… Están luchado en contra de esa cosa – el clon del rubio fue el primero en hablar, jadeando como si le faltara el aire – todavía son ellos mismo pero están furiosos –

-No… no… te preocupes, lo lograran – esta vez fue el clon de Hinata la que la intentaba consolar

\- ¿ **Que hay de ustedes?, que va a pasar** – Sakura vio que también los clones luchaban en contra de la influencia del Kyūbi

-No te preocupes antes de que pase eso desapareceremos Dattebayo—lo dijo más calmado el rubio, mientras Hinata intentaba ayudar a Kiba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Me va a matar"—pensaba aterrado Sasuke mientras lanzaba ataques desesperados al Shinobi de la hierba

Se había jugado todas sus cartas para intentar salvar a sus compañeros pero no lo había logrado, porque después que le ofreciera el pergamino a cambio de salir convidad, el Shinobi ataco a Shino y no estaba segura que estuviera con vida después de caer de semejante altura y Kiba que junto Akamaru habían sido atacados y apartados por una enorme sapiente que apareció de la nada

El pánico estaba llegando a un punto donde ya no podía ni moverse cuando dos rayos uno gris y uno lila salieron desde los arboles hacia la izquierda y derecha del Shinobi de la Hierba

El Shinobi haciendo gala de su habilidad, tomo dos brazos que lo pretendía atacar y los arrojo junto a Sasuke, saliendo de entre los escombros de lo que fue una rama del árbol, Hinata y Naruto

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, se veían furiosos y sus acciones eran muy agresivas

-ju,ju,ju,ju veo que más amigos tuyos han venido para que los mate – se burló el Shinobi de la hierba

- **HINATA, NARUTO HUYAN** \- grito casi en pánico – **NOS VA A MATAR** -

\- **_Quien eres…_** – Sasuke vio como hablaba Naruto pero no se parecía en nada a su voz

\- **_el Sasuke que yo conozco nunca temblaría de miedo_** – termino Hinata con casi el mismo tono de voz, como si se tratara de la misma persona

Al voltear la mirada hacia él, Sasuke se topó que ambos hermanos tenían la mirada de color rojo sangre. Eso hizo que recordara por lo que había entrenado hasta que sus huesos se rompieron y lo que lo había dejado con una soledad increíble en la vida, esos ojos que sobresalían de una cara oculta por la luz de la luna

Sin esperar a que reaccionara el Uchiha los Uzumaki emprendieron de nuevo su ataque, su velocidad y fuerza no eran rival para el Shinobi que los detenía con facilidad, pero ya no se comportaba como si se tratara de un juego como lo hacía con Sasuke

Naruto atacaba la parte superior y Hinata la parte inferior al mismo tiempo. El Shinobi los lograba detener como si se tratara de niños pequeños. Un pequeño movimiento de sus orejas de ambos hermanos fue suficiente para que se dieran cuenta que se tenían que retirar, segundo después una gran bola de fuego, que le dio de lleno al Shinobi de la Hierba

 ** _\- parece que el niño asustadizo…_** -Hinata callo al izquierda del pelinegro

- ** _quiere pelear_** – Naruto callo a la derecha

-HMP—fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, con su Sharingan activado donde mostraba dos Tomoes

Los tres pares de ojos rojo sangre, observaban como el cuerpo del Shinobi de la hierba se quemaban

-ju,ju,ju,ju no pensé que siguiera vivo, pero doce años después sigue caminando entre nosotros – se escuchaba la voz normal del ninja a través de las llamas – se está poniendo interesante –

Solo Sasuke pudo ver a través de las llamas gracias a su Sharingan que de un sello tatuado en su antebrazo invocaba a una serpiente más grande que la que ataco a Kiba

Al ver que la serpiente los estaba atacando, los tres ninjas saltaron en diferentes direcciones, pero al único que siguió en su recorrido la serpiente fue al Uchiha, haciendo que los hermanos saltaran entre las ramas a una velocidad increíble y soltaran con todas sus fuerzas las pesas que llevaban ambos en manos y pies, noqueando al instante a la serpiente a centímetros de devorar a Sasuke

Naruto y Hinata con el impulso que ya llevaban se dispusieron a tacar al Shinobi de la Hierba que se notaba que si había recibido daño del ataque de Sasuke ya que su cara esta irreconocible

El Shinobi dejo entre ver a través de su piel quemada un ojo amarillo delineado de color morado, y con una sonrisa al ver acercarse a los portadores del Kyūbi

\- **Gogyō Fūin** (El Sello de los Cinco Elementos) – realizo a una velocidad increíble los sellos de mano y paro en seco a los hermanos al golpearlos en el estómago con llamas moradas antes de que acertaran el golpe doble

\- **Quiero ver cómo se las arregla el aciano con otro ataque…** \- se quedó callado al ver que no aparecía el Kyūbi y solo se quedaron inconscientes los niños – HMP, ni para hacer experimentos me sirven – dicho eso los dejo caer al vacío – Bueno es hora que me retire ya he estado más tiempo del necesario jugando con ustedes – se agarró la cara en un intento que no se le callera la segunda piel y desapareció

- **Kiba ve por Shino** —Sakura se lo ordeno al ver que los Kage Bunshin de los Uzumaki desaparecían, mientras ella corría a toda velocidad para evitar que cayeran al vacío

-"Demonios no voy a llegar a rescatar a ambos"—lanzaba varios Kunai con la esperanza que lograra clavar la ropa de Hinata a un tronco, ya que ella era la que más lejos estaba y no podría llegar a rescatarla

Al llegar con Naruto lo tacleo sin ninguna delicadeza y lo clavo con un Kunai a la corteza de un árbol, estaba a punto de saltar a dirección a Hinata cuando noto que Sasuke la sostenía con un brazo mientras con el otro se sostenía con un Kunai clavado en un árbol, y los pies pegados con Chakra

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía a Sakura en un árbol a unos quince metros de distancia

Para horror de Sakura vio como desde adentro del árbol salida de nuevo ese monstro, y como si se tratara de una pesadilla extendió su cuello como si fuera de hule, con la intención de atacar al cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata, Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al no tener activado su Sharingan y lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la semipelirroja

Sasuke estaba paralizado del dolor, el ataque era una mordida con lo más seguro un veneno muy poderoso, sentía que sus venas las invadía un líquido tan calienta como la lava y empezaba a perder la conciencia, no sabía si los gritos que escuchaba eran suyos o lo de Sakura, ninguno de sus músculos lo escuchaban, poco a poco todo se fue poniendo negro y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba sintió la caída hacia su muerte segura

-ju, ju, ju, Haz todo lo posible para no morir, enviare a mis Shinobis para probarte y matarte si no eres digno, y al final tú me buscaras por mi poder – hablo al aire el Shinobi y de la misma forma que apareció desapareció

Sakura vio todo con ojos aterrados, con la poca lógica y cabeza fría que le quedaban, hizo dos cosas, la primera analizar de pies a cabeza a ese extraño Shinobi, notando que su banda era de la aldea oculta del sonido, la segunda fue crear un Kage Bunshin para salvar a Sasuke y Hinata antes que impactaran en el suelo

Ni bien tocaron el suelo Sakura y su clon, empezaron a correr, la pelirosa y por ende su clon también ya estaban en un estado de pánico muy extremo a tal grado que no supo ni en qué dirección corrió, ni cuánto tiempo, lo poco de cordura que logro recuperar la ocupo para encontrar un pequeño refugio en las raíces de un árbol

-"Es hora de la verdad para el nuevo Jutsu que me enseño Obito-sensei"—pensando en ello posiciona cuatro sello de papel alrededor de lo que sería su refugio

\- **Kyasshu o kuria no Jutsu** (Jutsu: escondite transparente) - realizo la técnica que su Sensei creo basada en una técnica que escucho tenía el maestro de su maestro

La técnica consistía en poder ocultar una sección de terreno para que la luz a través de los sellos se reflejara de tal forma para que la luz lo atravesara, la técnica también disimulaba el olor y el Chakra a distancia, solo alguien que se acercara lo suficiente los podría notar

Sakura también es un pánico ocupo todo lo que le enseño su sensei para ocultar sus rastros mientras corría en busca de refugio

Una vez que estuvo segura que estaban a salvo por el momento, se arrodillo y con la mirada vacía hacia la nada empezó a llorar y temblar de miedo con un solo pensamiento en mente

\- Estoy sola, sola en este mundo – recordando que las personas que consideraba como su familia estaba inconscientes atrás de ella sin saber si recobrarían la conciencia algún día

Como si el viento le quisiera dar consuelo le secaba sus lágrimas y movía su cabello suavemente, pero ni ello le quitaba la sensación de vacío a la pelirosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ** _Mocosa_** —Hinata sentía que a ella era la que llamaban— ** _NIÑA DESPIERTA_** —

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, era un sitio como si fuera una alcantarilla, y al final del pasillo se encontraba una enorme celda. A diferencia del corredor donde ella estaba que tenía unos centímetros de agua en el piso y una luz naranja lo iluminaba, la celda estaba en oscuridad total y solo se veían unos ojos rojo sangre brillar atrás de uno gruesos barrotes y un sello que realizaba la tarea de ser una cerradura

- ** _por fin nos conocemos en persona mocosa_** – los ojos rojos se enfocaron en ella al instante

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Noveno capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Bueno que les puedo decir, otra vez me paso, les traigo un capitulo doble, no me gusto la idea de ponerles otro capítulo solo de explicaciones, así que me esforcé para llegar hasta los exámenes (esta vez fue difícil, mi trabajo me absorbió más de lo que quería este mes. Cuando aprenda a vivir sin comer voy a renunciar XD). Pero bueno, aquí está el cap. y disfrútenlo leyéndolo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribirlo

Como apartado, no me maten les prometo que el/la hijo/a de Obito tiene una razón ser, en primer lugar fue el detonante para que Danzo apareciera antes en la historia, pero no va ser lo único que traiga el personaje

Como segundo apartado. Investigando para otro fic que estoy planeando me encontré con una teoría interesante sobre el Kurama Ying y Kurama Yang por lo que voy a incorporarla a la historia, recordando que Hinata tiene el lado Yang de Kurama

Como tercer apartado en el siguiente capítulo creo que ya van a ver combates de eliminatoria, que empiecen las apuestas, que encuentras creen que vallan a aparecer

Como cuarto apartado, me estaba preguntando si quieren que publique como un capitulo extra las pequeñas anécdotas que a las que hecho referencia pero no vuelvo a tocar, como Obito conoció a la esposa de Haishi Hyūga, la vez que Naruto intento seguir a Sakura y Hinata de compras (como muchos ya se habrán imaginado es cuando Sakura acompaño a Hinata a comprar ropa interior). La cita de Hinata, el incidente del baño, etc. A excepción de la historia de Obito y la esposa de Haishi que si quiero meter en la historia pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado, las demás solo son cómicas. Por lo que su opinión es importante y saber si las termino de escribir y las publico o no

Agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron a sus favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia, ese simple acto me motiva para continuar

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

ordooscar: si lo siento pero era necesario para la evolución de Sakura

Mauristep548: todavía es un secreto XD, pero estará entre tres personas que están junto a Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y una tercera que aparecerá pronto (repito no será un Harem, solo se quedara con una)

shiro5580: gracias y esa es la idea para que pueda evolucionar como persona, en cuanto a Miina puedo decir que hice trampa con el personaje, lo cree específicamente para patear traseros Hyūga, pero no es invencible, si e definido muy bien que un ataque muy poderoso la pude derrotar fácilmente (el Taijutsu de Rock lee es el enemigo natural de Miina). Lo siento pero no podía quebrar la voluntad de Neji antes de tiempo, por lo que Miina tuvo que perder para darle ese trabajo al Uzumaki XD

Acqua OfThe Back : Gracias por tus palabras

Ghost-03: gracias por comentar, y si me puedes decir que errores detectaste los intentare corregir tan pronto pueda, en cuanto a su inquietud de un NaruSaku todavía no se Sabe XD, en cuanto a que lloran mucho, tal vez sea cierto pero estoy jugando un poco con la teoría del caos, al no ser la Heredera Hyūga nunca le inculcaron a no mostrar sus sentimientos, Hinata inherentemente es tímida y reservada cosas que conserve en el personaje, pero al convivir de cerca con un hiperactivo hermano que si la quiso, se mostró más abierta a mostrar sus sentimientos, aparte que está más traumatizada porque en esta ocasión no solo Haishi si no toda la aldea la despreciaba

Naruto también fue influenciado en la misma forma, no es llorón (a acepción de cuando siente que va a perder un ser querido) pero es más susceptible a ayudar a las personas que le recuerdan a su hermana (Sakura, Hanabi, la pelirroja del examen Chūnin)

Y Haishi es una persona que nunca se recupero de perder a sus seres queridos, por lo que no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-11-25 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	12. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 10 Encuentros

Hinata estaba aterrada, no sabía que era lo que había pasado ni porque estaba enfrente de esos enormes ojos rojos, lo último que recuerda es que estaba muy enojada atacando al ninja de la Hierba, recibió un ataque y despertó en ese sitio

-Es… Es… Es… - las palabras como nunca antes se negaban a salir de su garganta – Estoy… Mu… Muerta – susurro, pero al parecer que lo que sea que son esos ojos la escucharon, porque de inmediato se mostró una sonrisa siniestra, lo blanco de sus dientes, dientes tan grandes como la pelinegra, se mostró a través de la oscuridad de la celda

\- **_JAJAJAJAJAJA_** – se escuchó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar – **_si te acercas lo suficiente yo me encargo de que lo estés_** —se volvió a reír

De un golpe estruendoso aparecieron un juego de garras enormes y afiladas, que intentaban alcanzar a Hinata, pero los barrotes le impedían llagar a menos de dos metros de donde ella estaba parada

\- ¿Que eres tú y dónde estoy? – Hinata intento aparentar estar en calma a pesar de estar aterrada

\- **_No lo has adivinado_** – su sonrisa se hizo malévola – **_al parecer nadie le dijo a esa vieja serpiente que no debe jugar con cosas que no comprende_** –

\- **¿Qué serpiente?, ¿qué hizo?** —A Hinata le costaba mantener la calma y se dio cuenta que también le dolía todo el cuerpo pero en especial el estomago

Al tocarse el estómago se dio cuenta que su ropa tenía cinco perforaciones alrededor del sello. Como una tormenta de recuerdo le llegaron las escenas de que el Shinobi de la Hierba invocaba serpientes y que su último ataque la golpeo en el estómago. Aterrada se descubrió su sello y no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos abiertos lo más que podía, llenos de pánico

El ser al otro lado de la reja volvió a reír e intento de nuevo alcanzar a la niña con sus garras, mientras desde dentro de la celda se veía un tenue resplandor rojo

Hinata estaba aterrada de muerte, su sello estaba sobre escrito con un nuevo símbolo alrededor, lo que significaba que el Kyūbi podía salir y atacar de nuevo a la aldea

-"Chakra rojo"—en la mente de Hinata todo tuvo sentido al ver la nube rojiza que se filtraba entre los barrotes – "Es el…"—

-Kyūbi – lo dijo en voz alta Hinata

-"es el Kyūbi"—pensaba con desesperación la pelinegra – "pudo salir"—

Pero casi al instante detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que el todavía seguía encerrado

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin despegar su vista de su sello, pero una risa la obligo a voltear a la celda de nuevo

\- **_Veo que ya te diste cuenta_** —su mirada era tan penetrante y pesada que Hinata se sentía pequeña e indefensa - **_delante de quien estas_** – los ojos que hasta entonces estaban cerca del suelo se levantaron y alcanzaron una altura de varios metros, viéndose más imponente de lo que ya era

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Hinata pregunto al aire sin esperar una respuesta

\- **_Nada es imposible dentro de tu cabeza Mocosa_** – respondieron el Kyūbi todavía rodeado de una obscuridad absoluta

-"Estoy dentro de mi mente, no me puede lastimar"—pensó para tranquilizarse

\- Entonces no me puedes hacer daño – Hinata intentaba mostrarse fuerte y decidida, controlando al máximo su tartamudeo, no podía verse débil enfrente de esa cosa

Inconscientemente se acercó a la celda, quería conocer el origen de todo su sufrimiento

- ** _INGENUA_** – Grito el Kyūbi y sus garras llegaron hasta donde estaba la pelinegra

-Te… te… tenía razón – Hinata estaba sentada en el piso temblando de miedo, mientras las garras habían destrozado el suelo a sus alrededor ocasionando que un fragmento del piso le hiciera un profundo corte en la mejilla

- ** _No te confíes mocosa_** – el Kyūbi quito sus garras e ilumino el interior de su celda mostrando que estaba sentado como un humano en posición de loto – **_Tal vez no te pueda matar, porque que si tu mueres yo muero_** –

El Kyūbi mal interpreto las palabras de la pelinegra y le dio una valiosa información

\- **_pero eso no evitara que tú me liberes_** – tenía una sonrisa maligna

Ante el asombro de Hinata el Kyūbi se transforma en la niña pelirroja de la foto, después se transforma en un hombre rubio alto el cual reconoció de inmediato como el cuarto Hokage, después a una castaña de ojos blancos que era Fu Hyūga y así siguió con personas desconocidas para ella o alguna otra persona que le hizo daño en su momento

\- No… nunca te liberare – Hinata estaba perdiendo el poco valor que tenía al ver a todos las personas que rondaban sus pesadillas

-ni porque te puedo decir quien fue tu madre y porque terminaron huérfanos tú y tu hermano – se escuchó lo voz dulce de una niña pelirroja desde dentro de la celda

Hinata dudo por las palabras del Kyūbi, y se quedó viendo el pergamino que servía como cerradura, era lo único del lugar que no se veía deteriorado.

-"Si solo lo quito…" – pensó e inmediatamente negó con fuerza con la cabeza y se acercó mas

-No te liberare… - dijo con firmeza – pero encontrare la… la forma de que tú me lo digas voluntariamente -

\- **_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO NUNCA PASARA_** – y en un rápido movimiento del Kyūbi desapareció lo ilusión de la niña pelirroja y con una garra mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás a la pelinegra – **_RECUERDA. YO TE PUEDO MATAR SI ME LO PROPONGO, AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE QUE DESAPAREZCA DURANTE VARIOS AÑOS_** —

Hinata se agarraba el estómago, el golpe le dolió muchísimo y comprendió que a pesar de estar dentro de su mente el Kyūbi si la podía matar. Después de varios minutos se pudo levantar cuando pudo respirar de forma normal. Estaba enojada pero algo la hacía sentirse triste y deprimida

Se fijó en el lugar donde está el Kyūbi, podría ser una prisión pero era un lugar deprimente, una alcantarilla débilmente iluminada y llena de agua.

-"Es horrible este lugar"—Pensó mientras se mordía el labio – "No creo que empeore más la situación"—se animó a sí misma después de reflexionar unos minutos

A los ojos del Kyūbi la situación se tornó en algo extraño, la niña llevaba varios minutos observando y se veía indecisa en decir o hacer algo, pero no le daba importancia, el solo estaba viendo y planeando la forma de manipularla para obtener su libertad que tan injustamente se le fue quitada

- ** _Hmp_** —el Kyūbi se extrañó de ver que la niña cerraba los ojos con fuerza

De un momento a otro el lugar se oscureció sobresaltando al Kyūbi, él tenía el control o eso quería pensar sobre ese sitio. Esta ocasión no fue el quien apago las luces, cuando se volvió a iluminar el lugar, ya no era la luz naranja que dominaba a la obscuridad ahora era luz del día y las alcantarillas fueron sustituidas por un espeso bosque con enormes árboles, más grandes que él y su celda que estaban en un pequeño claro, ahora su celda no consistía de cuatro paredes y unos barrotes gruesos de metal, hora está completamente hecha de los mismos barrotes de metal que le permitían ver al bosque de su alrededor

-Es… Es… espero que sea de tu agrado – Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada y apenada de lo que hiso, sobre todo al notar la cara de asombro del zorro – el otro lugar era deprimente –

\- **_El otro lugar era tal cual como yo lo quería_** – mintió, el zorro solo tenía un pequeño control de como lucia el lugar, la mayoría lo dictaba la forma en que la mocosa se veía a sí misma y a el

-Ho, perdona – se disculpó Hinata con una reverencia

\- **_Pero me puedo acostumbrar_** – lo dijo entre dientes y en voz baja, impresionado por la forma de actuar de su carcelera, ningún Jinchuriki se había comportado así con él

\- ¿Me podría indicar como salir de aquí? – pregunto con su habitual educación

- ** _tks_** —volteo a otro lugar, para él era extraño que lo trataran bien – **_no me gusta deberles favores a los humanos, por lo que te voy a decir dos cosas para que las tomes en cuenta_** –

- ** _La primera_** – a los lados del claro donde se encontraban se revelaron dos caminos que se internaban en el bosque – **_ya que lograste llegar hasta aquí, tú también puedes entrar en el espacio mental de las demás personas_** – en los caminos dejaron de internarse y revelaron de un lado a un niño pequeño llorando en una oscuridad que cada vez lo asechaba más y al otro pudo ver unas alcantarillas muy parecidas donde se encontraba ella antes, pero pudo distinguir de inmediato a su hermano inconsciente frente a una celda – **_no todos están conscientes de tener un espacio interno como este pero tu podrás entrar, ver algunos recuerdo y sentimientos ligados a ellos, siempre y cuando estés en contacto con ellos_** –

Hinata quiso salir corriendo para ir a ver a su hermano pero no pudo, a pesar de poderlo ver no pudo pasar por una pared invisible

\- **_JAJAJAJAJA_** – se rio el Kyūbi – **_mocosa no seas tonta, te dije que tienes que estar en contacto físico con las personas que quieras ver, tú lo vez a él porque tiene una parte de mí también pero no puedes hablar con el libremente sin tocarlo_** —después vio al otro camino – **_a ese lo vez porque en estos momentos debe de estar tocando alguna parte de tu cuerpo -_**

Hinata se acercó con cautela, no reconocía a la persona y esa oscuridad le asustaba, hasta parecía que tuviera vida propia. Con miedo se internó en el otro camino, tenía curiosidad de ver a ese niño llorando, su lado amable siempre intentaba ayudar a las personas o en el último caso a Bijū por lo que a pesar de sus dudas se internó en esa oscuridad siguiendo a esa porción del lugar que todavía estaba iluminado

Al llegar vio a un niño llorando el cual repetía una y otra vez que se encontraba solo, Hinata lo vio e inmediato reconoció a Sasuke cuando tenía como seis años, no pudo evitar abrasarlo y decirle que no estaba solo

Al despegarse se asustó porque vio en la mejilla izquierda del niño rastros de sangre, pero no estaba ahí cuando ella lo abrazo, se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta que su herida no había dejada ni siquiera de sangrar, nunca le había sucedido

Se asustó y regreso de inmediato con el Kyūbi, pero no se dio cuenta que había dejado un rastro de sangre en su camino de ida y regreso a su propia mente

-Que… que su… sucede – Hinata se mostró preocupada al frente de la celda del Kyūbi mientras mostraba su mano llena de sangre

\- **_jejejejejeje_** – se burló el Kyūbi **_– eso era la segunda cosa a tomar en cuenta, ten cuidado porque lo que hizo esa serpiente idiota al intentar liberarme provoco que mi Chakra no fluya más a tu cuerpo y ya no te puedo curar, así que aunque tienes una reserva antinatural de Chakra no puedes sanar tan rápido como acostumbras_** – se rio - **_tal vez la próxima vez que pienses que estas muerta, estés en lo correcto -_**

Hinata era pálida por naturaleza pero después de escuchar tal afirmación se puso transparente

- ** _JAJAJAJAJAJA_** – de nuevo el Kyūbi dio una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar – **_para poder salir y entrar a este lugar solo tienes que pensar e imaginar que entras a este cuarto, te debe de ser fácil ya que pudiste formar este sitio dentro de tu mente_** –

Haciéndole caso al Kyūbi solo imagino salir de ese lugar

\- **_Te estaré esperando para el próximo raund, para ver quien sale ganando_** – fue lo último que escucho decir al zorro

Un instante después, al abrir los ojos vio como estaba debajo de las raíces de un árbol dentro del bosque

- **SAKURA… NO** – Hinata escucho el grito de Ino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos horas antes

-"Ya llevan tres días así"—pensaba Sakura mientras cambiaba una compresa de agua fría a Sasuke que llevaba dos días con una temperatura muy alta – "Sasuke se ve muy mal, pero Naruto y Hinata me preocupan no despiertan y su sello esta diferente"—Sakura se mordía el dedo pulgar intentando pensar en algo, se volvía a sentir tan inútil como la ocasión en la que su sensei había quedado inconsciente y casi muerto en medio de un bosque

-jejejeje - se rio un poco Sakura sin ganas – creo que tengo mala suerte en los bosques -

-"voy a tener que hablar con el Hokage para pedirle que me explique su sello y como saber si esta a punto de salir el Kyūbi"—tenia lagunas lagrimas en los ojos que se negaba a dejar salir

\- ya no tengo agua – dijo en un susurro la pelirosa

En los tres días que llevaba cuidando a sus amigos no se había aventurado mucho en salir de su refugio y se arrepentía de dejar atrás a Kiba y a Shino, Kiba podría ser un buen relevo en las guardias y se preocupaba de que Shino estuviera bien, la última vez que lo vio apenas respiraba. Pero en su pánico no dejo nada con que pudieran encontrarlos y si no la habían localizado ya, era un indicativo que lo había hecho muy bien para despistar a dos rastreadores

Saliendo de su escondite a cien metros se encontraba un rio donde consiguió el agua necesaria una vez sus reservas se acabaron, era un viaje de unos cuantos minutos pero Sakura tenia mucho miedo de que algo pasara cuando ella no estuviera ahí, pero era necesaria el agua para Sasuke por lo que tuvo que ir por ella

Estando en rio sintió varias veces que la vigilaban pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que escucho unos murmullos que se acercaban

\- Oye Shikamaru, creo que ya es suficiente de buscar al equipo de Naruto—Sakura escucho a lo lejos la voz de Ino – creo que ya se debieron acercar a la torre –

\- Si – Esta vez fue la voz de Chōji Akimichi la que hablo –Además yo creo lo que dice Azuma-sensei es cierto sobre el fruto de sus entrenamientos –

-puede que sea cierto pero el equipo de Naruto es el más débil de todos nosotros así que pensé que sería fácil quitarles su pergamino – por último se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru – que problemático –

-Si pero no se supone que Naruto es tu amigo, porque atacarlo entonces – Ino no le importaba mucho atacar al equipo de Obito pero no le parecía bien que Shikamaru lo sugiriera así

\- por eso mismo, yo no pienso matar a ninguno de mis excompañeros, y creo que ellos tampoco lo harían, pero si los ataca cualquier otro equipo o nosotros atacamos a cualquier otro equipo lo más seguro es que nos mataran – Termino Shikamaru su forma de ver la situación mientras llenaba una cantimplora en el rio – Creo que nuestro equipo y el de ellos son los más débiles en estos exámenes -

-puede que sea segura pero no me gusta mucho la idea – Ino empezaba a pensar en cierta pelirosa, que si seguía la situación de ese modo terminaría peleando con ella

Sakura solo escuchaba la conversación escondida en un Genjutsu para que no notaran que se encontraba atrás de ellos. No movió ni un musculo hasta que todos se fueron

-"Que horrible"—pensó con tristeza – "hasta nuestros amigos quieren atacarnos"—

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al escondite pero todavía sentía que la seguían viendo

De regreso en el campamento, ya habían pasado alrededor de media hora y seguía con la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando, pero llevaba tres días sin dormir y ya estaba tomando factura el cansancio

Minutos después Sakura escucho unos movimientos en unos arbustos cercanos, sin esperar a ver que era lanzo un Kunai a los arbustos ocasionando que una ardilla saliera a toda velocidad rumbo al rio

Tres minutos después se escuchó una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraba oculta

\- "ahí no, la ardilla activo una de mis trampas"—Se lamentó la pelirosa en medio de un pequeño claro por espantar la ardilla

Sakura no salía de sus pensamientos cuando tres Shinobis la rodearon

-Hmp, Tenemos a una Genio aquí, solo así alguien hubiera notado mi trampa – Dijo uno de los recién llegados

Sakura de inmediato reconoció al Shinobi que estaba hablando. Era el líder de los Shinobis del sonido que estaban atacando a Sasuke cuando ella llego al examen, Dosu Kinuta

" _ju, ju, ju, Haz todo lo posible para no morir, enviare a mis Shinobis para probarte y matarte si no eres digno, y al final tú me buscaras por mi poder_ "

Recordó Sakura e inmediatamente se puso en posición de pelea para evitar que se acercaran a sus compañeros inconscientes

\- Supongo que vienen por Sasuke – Sakura intento controlar su cansancio y miedo

-y como lo supiste – Dosu ladeo la cabeza en señal de no comprender como la pelirosa sabía de su llegada

\- Ese extraño ninja me lo dijo – Sakura estaba haciendo tiempo para planear una forma de salir con vida

 _"enviare a mis Shinobis para probarte y matarte si no eres digno"_

Esas palabras seguían rondando la cabeza de Sakura por lo que ya no se preocupaba por los pergaminos, solo de que todos salieran con vida

- **NO IMPORTA** – Grito alguien en la espalda de la pelirrosa

\- **Zankūha** (Ondas Decapitadoras) – sin dar tiempo a que Sakura reaccionara, la impacto de lleno en la espalda la técnica enemiga, mientras los dos Shinobis del sonido restante saltaban para no ser alcanzados

\- **ZAKU, IDIOTA YO QUERÍA SABER QUIÉN LE DIJO QUE VENDRÍAMOS** – Grito la única Kunoichi del grupo mientras caía unos metros atrás de donde salto inicialmente

Zaku tenía el pelo oscuro puntiagudo y ojos oscuros. Vestía pantalón gris con estampado de camuflaje negro, también una bufanda similar alrededor de su cuello, una camisa de color amarillo, sandalias de ninja negras y protector frontal para la cabeza de Otogakure

\- eso ya no importa Kim – contesto de forma calmada Dosu

Kin tiene el pelo largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacía atrás y atado con un moño violeta en el final, ojos negros y grandes. Usa la Banda Ninja de Otogakure en la frente y viste una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro. Viste un chaleco verde claro, Sandalias Ninjas y muñequeras de color negro.

Dosu estaba atento a que se despejara el polvo del lugar donde termino impactando el cuerpo sin vida de la niña, pero al asentarse la nube, lo único que vio fue un tronco clavado a un árbol y lo que parecía ser la falda roja de la pelirosa

-"un Jutsu de sustitución"—pensó Dosu entornando el único ojo visible que tenia

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más escucho un grito

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – Grito Sakura al tomar desprevenido a Zaku y ocupando el Taijutsu que le enseño Gai para atacar los nervios del cuerpo le rompió todos los músculos del brazo Izquierdo, rematando con una patada que lo dejo a varios metros inconsciente

\- Magen: Jubaku Satsu (ilusión Demoníaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea) – grito de nuevo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los dos ninjas restantes ya se encontraban en un Genjutsu que Kurenai le enseño a Sakura

El Genjutsu en cuestión era para sumergir al oponente en una ilusión donde lo aprisionaba un árbol y no le permitía moverse, la ventaja era que lo dejaba consiente para poder interrogarlo después

A Sakura le costaba respirar, haber comido poco y no dormir nada en tres días. Ocasiono que en esos dos movimientos se quedara muy exhausta

Por su parte Dosu estaba muy sorprendido viendo a la niña que cortó su falda dejándola solo con una minifalda de unos treinta centímetros de largo y sus mallas debajo de ella, dejando a su alcance un porta Kunai amarrado a su pierna derecha. Pero se veía muy cansada

-jejejejejejeje – se empezó a reír – creo que te subestime niña, pero cometiste un error al no habernos matado – su voz fría y sin sentimientos hizo que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda

\- Habla lo que quieras, sabes muy bien que no te puedes mover – Sakura estaba segura que no podían hacer nada en su condición

-si, tienes razón, pero yo no necesito moverme para atacarte – contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura no comprendía lo que decía el Shinobi pero le empezó asustar que ninguno de sus dos cautivos se vieran preocupados. Segundo después empezó a escuchar un silbido lejano que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacía más fuerte y molesto, llegando al punto que le constaba trabajo concentrarse y le dolía la cabeza, no duro mucho tiempo su control del Genjutsu liberando a los ninjas del Sonido

Estaba asustada, no podía concentrarse y sentía como su vista se nublaba. Intento moverse del lugar pero tan pronto dio un paso su cuerpo dejo de responderle y sintió un mareo tan extremo que vomito los pocos alimentos que todavía tenia en el estomago

\- Ves, te lo dije – se burló Dosu – no necesito moverme si controlo bien el sonido –

Fue cuando Sakura con lo poco de razonamiento que le quedaba vio el guante tan extraño que portaba y comprendió cuál era su función

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo logro sacar un Kunai con un pergamino explosivo atado a él y lo lanzo a su objetivo

\- **Jajajajajaja** – se rio Kin – **a quien le apuntas idiota** – el Kunai paso a un metro de distancia de ella

Sakura solo esbozo una sonrisa y escucho como explotaba el pergamino, sin que lo notaran los Shinobis del sonido ella apropósito destruyo uno de los pergaminos que mantenían activo el camuflaje del sitio. Tenía la esperanza que Ino y su equipo todavía estuvieran cerca y la vinieran a ayudar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Estas seguro que hay un campamento escondido cerca – pregunto Ino

-Si, la cantidad de trampas es demasiada para que solo las pusieran al azar – contesto Shikamaru

\- de quien se tratara, hace cinto minutos se escuchó una fuerte explosión en este sitio - Chōji fue el que hablo en esta ocasión

El equipo diez se encontraba discutiendo sus opciones cuando se volvió a escuchar una explosión cerca

\- Shikamaru – Ino fue la primera en hablar mientras tenía su mano derecha en el pecho – tengo un mal presentimiento con esto –

\- Si – Shikamaru también lo pudo sentir – que problemático – pensó durante unos segundos – vamos a ver qué pasa –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **MALDITA SEA** – Grito Kiba – **llevamos dos días buscando y no encontramos rastro alguno de ellos** –

Kiba y Shino estaban en busca de Sasuke y los integrantes del equipo ocho pero no lograron hacer mayor avance, solo hasta hace una media hora Akamaru distinguió el olor de Sakura pero lo perdió minutos después, cuando todavía no se acercaban lo suficiente para verla

\- **Y tu Shino que me dices, tus insectos ya localizaron a Sasuke** – si algo odiaba Kiba de sus dos compañeros era que casi ni hablaban pero extrañamente se lograban coordinar bien a pesar de su falta de comunicación

-No ninguno de mis insectos ha detectado el olor de la hembra **Kikaichū** que puse en Sasuke – contesto con su imperturbable tono de voz

Kiba solo sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo al pensar que el también tenia oculto en alguna parte de su cuerpo uno de esos insectos

- **Y… y pusiste alguno en los integrantes del equipo ocho** – se sonrojo un poco al pensar que Shino podía encontrar en cualquier momento que quisiera a Hinata y al no saber mucho de las técnicas de su amigo hasta llego a pensar que estaba haciendo un mapa detallado del cuerpo de la pelinegra

\- No – Shino era directo en sus respuestas, pero al ver que su compañero levantaba una ceja en señal de duda completo la idea – No vi la necesidad en su momento, nunca realizamos misiones en conjunto y ellos son un equipo de espionaje, no estaba seguro si mis insectos delatarían sin querer su posición -

\- **SOMOS PATÉTICOS, NUESTROS CLANES SE DEDICAN AL RASTREO DE PERSONAS Y NO PODEMOS ENCONTRAR A CUATRO** – Kiba se jalaba el cabello mientras gritaba – **SI MI MAMA O MI HERMANA SE ENTERAN… Haaaaaaaarrrrrr** –

Mientras Shino observaba como su compañero se desmoronaba a lo lejos se escuchó una segunda explosión

\- **hay una peleando no muy lejos de aquí** – comento Kiba olvidando que hasta hace unos segundos se estaba girando en el suelo gritando tonterías

El ladrido de Akamaru sobre su cabeza lo puso sobre aviso

\- **Shino, Akamaru acaba de encontrar el olor de Sasuke y los demás, en la dirección de las explosiones** – informo Kiba

-Si, también mis insectos – completo el Abúrame

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura estaba muy mal y podría jurar que sus oídos le estaban sangrando. Llevaba cinco minutos el ninja del sonido torturándola con su técnica y ya había vomitado más comida de la que recordaba haber ingerido en esos días

\- **IDIOTA** – Kin la sujeto del cabello a Sakura, levantándola de tal forma que su cuello quedaba muy expuesto – Ya va siendo hora de darte una lección, degollándote en este sitio – sonrió con malicia y saco un Kunai

\- **SAKURA… NO** – Ino llevaba unos minutos observando y callando sus protestas al ver como torturaban a Sakura pero al ver que la iban a matar no pudo contenerse más y grito a los ninjas del sonido, Ocasionando que Shikamaru saliera de entre los arbustos donde se ocultaban y la volviera a esconder

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura estaba un poco desubicada pero el grito de Ino le dio la distracción que necesitaba para sacar un Kunai, tenía que librarse de ese agarre y solo podía pensar en una forma

 _"Sabes, escuche que a Sasuke le gustan las niñas con el cabello largo"_

 _"Cuida tu hermoso cabello"_

El Kunai tembló en su mano

 _"Cuida a tus amigos"_

El último recuerdo le dio la fuerza necesaria para realizar su plan. Con lágrimas en los ojos realizo un rápido movimiento para cortar su cabello mientras la Kunoichi del sonido estaba distraída

Sintió como su cabello caía sobre su espalda antes de que el Kunai lo cortara e instantes después vio como la pelinegra salía volando al frente de ella, cayendo varios metros más adelante inconsciente

Al voltear pudo distinguir a una semipelirroja muy furiosa

Hinata llevaba unos segundos consiente, lo primero que escucho al despertar fue el grito de Ino y al ver que pasaba vio como una Kunoichi intentaba matar a Sakura, enfureciéndose al instante y golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas

\- **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombras) – Hinata realizo tres clones e intento atacar al Shinobi del sonido restante

Ataco con Taijutsu pero Dosu lograba defenderse con dificultad

Sakura estaba todavía muy desorientada por la técnica del sonido de Dosu pero pudo notar que Hinata estaba peleando raro, no era tan agresiva como en ocasiones pasadas y sus movimientos eran muy lentos

A Hinata le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse con facilidad, también esta ese molesto zumbido que escucho tan pronto empezó la pelea, que le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza de campeonato

Sin previo aviso los tres clones de sombras desaparecieron en una nube de humo y la original estaba tambaleándose para evitar caer

\- Mocosa – hablo Dosu – Duraste bastante tiempo en caer rendida en mi trampa, tengo que concederte que eres alguien capaz – se acercó dos pasos a donde estaba Hinata y de una patada la mando a volar varios metros – pero hasta aquí llegaron –

Sakura reconoció los síntomas mientras su amiga vomitaba en el lugar donde callo, Hinata estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que ella gracias a las ondas de sonido que desprendían el guante del Shinobi de Otogakure

Hinata y Sakura tenían ojos de pánico, no les quedaban fuerzas para continuar la lucha y era muy notoria la sed de sangre de esa persona, estaban seguras que no dudaría en matarlas

-No tan rápido – escucho Dosu mientras en su cuello se posaba un Kunai – No te muevas—

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, la Kunoichi del sonido los estaba ayudando

\- No te podía dejar sola, frente de marquesina - hablo Kin mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Sakura comprendió de inmediato que Ino estaba ocupando una de sus técnicas de clan, confirmándolo con la mirada al ver como Shikamaru sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia, mientras Hinata estaba perdida, no sabia que estaba pasando

\- Te vas a llevar a tus compañeros y no van a regresar – Dijo firmemente Kin

\- No sé qué clase de truco es este pero no funcionara con migo – Contesto Dosu

De un rápido movimiento y sin espéraselo la conciencia de Ino, Dosu dio un golpe en el rostro de su compañera, ocasionado que callera de espaldas en el pasto y que al cuerpo de la rubia le apareciera un hilo de sangre en la boca

-Maldición no pensé que atacara a sus propios compañeros – maldijo Shikamaru entre dientes

- **Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Multi Tamaño)— Chōji salió entre los arbustos convertido en una gran mole rodante pasando por detrás de donde se encontraba Sakura y Hinata

\- **Zankūha** (Ondas Decapitadoras) – casi al mismo tiempo se escuchó a Zaku atacar

Chōji fue el único en darse cuenta de que uno de los Shinobis inconsciente se incorporaba y pretendía atacar levantando su brazo Derecho hacia ellos

Mientras tanto Dosu con un Kunai en la mano acercaba al cuerpo de Kin para acabar con ella

-Ino desactiva tu técnica, esto se está poniendo peligroso –Grito Shikamaru todavía sosteniendo el cuerpo de la rubia en sus brazos

Shikamaru estaba viendo que las cosas no iban de la mejor forma posible, Chōji contrabajos mantenía a raya al segundo Shinobi y el otro no parecía reprimir las ganas de matar a su compañera mientras estuviera bajo la influencia de Ino

Estaba analizando la situación cuando Chōji perdió el duelo de Jutsu y es despedido rumbo a donde se encontraba Shikamaru

Al mismo tiempo Ino desactiva su técnica dejando inconsciente el cuerpo de Kin en el suelo

Chōji golpeo con todo su peso a Shikamaru cuando el intentaba moverse arrastrando a la rubia con él, lo que ocasionó que Ino saliera volando hacia el cielo. Cuando su conciencia regreso a su cuerpo ella se encontraba cayendo, sin que comprendiera porque era esa situación así, pero no podía hacer nada, su técnica la imposibilitaba de moverse durante unos segundos una vez que regresaba a su cuerpo. Dosu no perdió la oportunidad y ataco a Ino mientras caía al suelo, la rubia solo cerró los ojos al ver demasiado cerca el Kunai a su cuerpo

Ino tenía cerrados los ojos pero no sintió el dolor del golpe, abriéndolos despacio vio que Sakura la había salvado sujetándola en sus brazos, pero sus ojos fueron de sorpresa al ver que la pelirrosa había pagado un precio muy alto; para los estándares de la rubia; su cabello que hasta hacia unos segundos le llegaba a la espalda baja ya no estaba, el Kunai le había cortado su cabello casi hasta el cuero cabelludo de su nuca. Estuvo a punto de morir Sakura por salvarle la vida

En el suelo se encontraba Sakura a merced de Dosu, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse e Ino estaba en un estado se shock y tampoco se movía. No podía quitarle los ojos a esa sonrisa malévola que tenía el Shinobi del sonido, estaba segura que estaba a punto de morir

\- No tan rápido – una mano detuvo a Dosu cuando se disponía a atacar a Sakura

- **NARUTO** – se alegró Sakura de verlo ahí

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** – Todos voltearon a la fue ente del grito

Sasuke también estaba consiente, pero a diferencia del rubio, el desprendía un aura morada, fría y maligna

La sensación de frio y maldad le recordó a Hinata al niño llorando en la oscuridad

\- **Te matare, pero primero te quitare tus preciados brazos** – Susurro Sasuke a Zaku mientras aumentaba la presión de su agarre al brazo derecho del Shinobi del sonido

Todos se quedaron callados cuando un sonido seco se escuchó por el lugar al romperle el brazo

Sasuke sin miramientos aventó el cuerpo inconsciente de Zaku junto al de la Kunoichi del sonido

Sakura e Ino no podían quitarle la vista de encima a Sasuke, se veía como otra persona, frio y con unas ganas indescriptibles de matar a alguien mientras se acercaba a los dos cuerpos inconscientes con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa en el rostro

Sasuke estaba fuera de sí, no pensaba con claridad y no veía otra cosa que no fuera oscuridad, hasta que sintió el abrazo cálido de una persona

-Sakura… - dijo en un susurro

\- Sasuke, no estás solo – Hinata recordó lo que repetía una y otra vez el niño

Esas dos acciones fueron suficientes para que Sasuke recobrara la cordura

-Creo que ya perdiste – Naruto dijo de forma fría al Shinobi – es mejor que te vayas –

Dosu lo dudo un poco, lo que por fin hizo que se decidiera a irse fue que vio llegar a otros dos Genin

\- **TKS** – fue su respuesta y desapareció del lugar llevándose a sus compañeros heridos

\- Sakura-Chan… - Naruto intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Ino que hasta hace unos segundos estaba pensando en lo "cool" se vio el rubio al salvarlas

- **QUE CREES QUE HACES FRENTE DE MARQUESINA** – Grito Ino

Ino se preocupó al no recibir el típico insulto de regreso de la pelirrosa

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que lloraba en la espalda del pelinegro, pero este estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta

-Ven acompáñame – dijo Ino dulcemente mientras le aflojaba el agarre de la pelirrosa tenía sobre el pelinegro – tenemos que arreglarte el pelo –

Sakura todavía con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de rodillas mientras Ino a su espalda con un Kunai intentaba arreglar el cabello de la pelirrosa

\- Gracias… por salvarme… la vida – Ino no sabía cómo agradecerle a Sakura

-Sabes – Sakura hablo viendo al vacío – una de las ultimas cosas que me dijo mi mama era que le gustaba mi cabello largo –

A Ino se le fue el alma, por su culpa había perdido ese cabello

\- pero… - Sakura siguió sin percatarse que la rubia temblaba atrás de ella – también me dijo que cuidara de mis… amigos – la última palabra la dijo casi en un susurro

Ino tenía los ojos tan abiertos que fácilmente se podían salirse de su rostro, pero ella muy probablemente se sentía igual que la pelirrosa, habían peleado más de la mitad de sus vidas pero algo la impulso a actuar cuando vio que iban a matar a Sakura

\- No te preocupes, creo que me siento igual que tu – contesto Ino

Las dos se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo, y no quisieron ahondar más en el tema

Hinata las veía desde la distancia con algo en las manos

- **Listo—** dijo Ino al terminar – es un corte extraño pero se ve intencional y no como que te hubieran querido arrancar la cabeza–

Sakura se vio en un pequeño espejo, de frente los mechones que enmarcaban su cara se habían salvado de ser cortados por el Shinobi del sonido, Ino los recorto para que tuvieran un largo hasta aproximadamente su pecho, de ahí realizaba una curva que subía hasta su nuca y bajaba de nuevo para terminar en un mechón al otro lado de su cuerpo

\- No es mi ideal, pero creo que no se puede hacer más – Sakura se lamento

\- Te puedes rapar – se burló Ino

- **Cerda** – Sakura la amenazo con el puño en el aire

-Sakura… to… to… toma – Hinata se acercó y le extendió sus manos para darle algo

-Hinata cuantas veces te he dicho que no ta… - Sakura no pudo terminar al ver que le daba Hinata

La pelinegra le estaba dando lo que quedo de su banda ninja, la placa estaba intacta pero el pañuelo azul estaba cortado y ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Sakura lo recibió y después de pensarlo un poco de su mochila saco un pañuelo rojo

-"Sera posible"—Ino creyó reconocer ese pañuelo

Sakura vio con ojos dudosos y después vio a Ino que entendió de inmediato lo que quería hacer teniendo como respuesta un frenético movimiento de manos y cabeza en señal de negación, Hinata que entendió todo, tomo los dos Objetos y hábilmente con un Kunai unió ambos creando una banda ninja de color Rojo que Sakura se colocó de inmediato en su cabeza a modo que le sostuviera su pelo de la frente

-Hinata – le hablo Ino ocasionando que diera un pequeño salto por el susto – Ven te voy a emparejar el cabello también –

Ino noto que Hinata tenía el pelo mucho más largo que la última vez que la vio y este está muy disparejo sobre todo los mechones rojos, por lo que decidió ayudarla como ayudo a la pelirosa

\- S… s… si – Hinata se sorprendió, pero acepto la oferta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso Dattebayo – Dijo Naruto mientras Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba y Shino lo ponían al corriente de la situación

-Pero, entonces nadie sabe porque Sasuke se comportó de ese modo – Shikamaru veía con recelo al pelinegro que seguía donde lo dejo Sakura con los ojos cerrados

No pasó desapercibido para Naruto las miradas que tenían sus cuatro amigos

-No creo que sea su culpa – Naruto intento justificar lo que paso – talvez como paso con mi hermana y conmigo, el Shinobi raro de la Hierba… –

-" ** _No fue un Shinobi de la Hierba_** " – escucho Naruto la misma voz que lo despertó para salvar a Sakura

\- Que nos decías Naruto – Cuestiona Shikamaru cuando el rubio se quedó en silencio

\- Que talvez esa persona tan rara hizo algo, después de todo yo y mi hermana quedamos inconscientes como tres días – se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa

Naruto se quedó callado cuando noto que todos veían su estomago

-Nos podrías mostrar que te hizo el Shinobi de la hierba – Esta vez fue Shino el que pregunto

-S… Si – Naruto no había notado los cinco agujeros de su ropa

Al descubrir su vientre tuvo que contener el pánico al ver el sello visible y distinto a lo que el recordaba

-es un sello muy complejo – Shikamaru lo analizaba a detalle - ¿Qué crees que haga? –

Una vez que termino de analizar el sello de Naruto, sus ojos se posaron en Hinata que en sus ropas tenia las mismas marcas llegando a la conclusión que tenía el mismo sello

\- No… no lo sé – Naruto estaba muy nervioso y no quería decir que solo la mitad de ese sello lo había hecho el Shinobi de la Hierba

Para Shikamaru ni para Shino paso desapercibido el nerviosismo de Naruto

\- entonces debemos suponer que Sasuke también tiene un sello igual en el estómago – Shino terminó de alizar la situación

-No lo creo… - Naruto se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba a otro lado – pero es seguro que le hizo algo también al Teme – endureció su mirada mientras veía a Shino y Kiba – les recomiendo que consigan sus pergaminos lo antes posible y le digan todo a Kakashi-sensei—

- **QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRNOS ESO** – Kiba empezó a gritar – **NOS CREES TAN MEDIOCRES COMO TÚ, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS DORMIDO, NOSOTROS CONSEGUIMOS LOS DOS ROLLOS, POR LO QUE ME DEBES OTRA CITA CON TU HERMANA** –

- **QUE DIJISTE CARA DE PERRO** – contesto Naruto, mientras pegaba la frente con Kiba en señal de reto

- **NA…RU…TO…** -Sakura estaba atrás de el con el aura encendida – **SHĀNNARŌ** —no dio tiempo de defenderse al rubio y lo clavo su cara en el suelo mientras Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza

-Escuche bien – Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz de Sasuke tan de cerca –¿ ya tienen los rollos?—

Como señal de afirmación Kiba dio una sonrisa arrogante y Shino solo asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces no esperemos más y vámonos – Vio a Naruto lamentarse en suelo – No me gustaría que el Dobe nos ganara en llegar a la torre -

Sus compañeros asintieron

-Gracias Sakura – dijo Sasuke y después de ver rápidamente a Hinata se detuvo de decir lo que pensaba y se fue seguido por Kiba

-Hinata, dile a tu hermano que le informare a Kakashi-sensei tal como él quería – Shino después de recibir la confirmación de Hinata se fue siguiendo a sus compañeros

Dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada pelirrosa y una furiosa rubia

-Que problemático – Suspiro Shikamaru – ¿Ino ya nos vamos?—

- **SI VÁMONOS** \- Ino estaba muy molesta, mientras veía como Sakura desprendía corazones por su cabeza

\- Gracias por ayuda – Hinata les agradeció – disculpen por no tener como pagarles el favor –

Shikamaru se sintió mal por intentar atacarlos en un principio

-No te preocupes—contesto Ino olvidándose de su enojo – Somos amigos después de todo—sonrió malévolamente – y de todos modos, si nos ayudaron mucho, gracias a ustedes les lográramos quitar su pergamino a los Shinobis del sonido –

Los integrantes del equipo de Azuma desaparecieron por en los matorrales mientras Ino se despedía con la mano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata le contó lo sucedido a Sakura de cómo conoció a su prisionero y una vez que se despertó Naruto la pelirrosa se disculpó por golpearlo tan fuerte sin saber que no se podía curar tan rápido como en las ocasiones anteriores dejando desconcertado a Naruto

\- Conque eso paso Dattebayo – contesto Naruto al escuchar el relato de su hermana

-¿Qué aremos?—pregunto Sakura – creo que en estos momentos somos el equipo más débil, por el cansancio y las heridas—vio los dos pergaminos enfrente de ella – no importa mucho que los tengamos, si no podemos llegar a la torre – se lamentó Sakura – si tan solo hubiera más equipos –

Las últimas palabras de Sakura hicieron que los engranes en la cabeza de Naruto funcionaran

-¿Hinata-nee-chan, estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?—

-Creo que si – contesto Hinata mientras tomaba los pergaminos y los metía a su mochila

Sakura en ocasiones le daba miedo lo sincronizados que estaban los gemelos

\- **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombras) – entre Hinata y Naruto realizaron sesenta clones de Sombras y con ayuda de un Genjutsu crearon veinte copias del equipo de Obito

-Ya saben que hacer Dattebayo– Dijo el rubio y de inmediato desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones los clones -Bien ya tenemos nuestra distracción, es hora de movernos –

Con la aprobación de las otras dos Kunoichis empezaron su camino a la torre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **ESTOY ABURRIDO DATTEBAYO** —Grito Naruto

Doce horas ya habían pasado desde que Naruto y Hinata crearon los señuelos, de las cuales las últimas dos Naruto había intentado convencer a Hinata y Sakura de ya retirarse del lugar en vez de dar solo vueltas

-Ya te dije que hasta que todos los señuelos desaparezcan podremos estar seguros de tener un paso libre – intento razonar Sakura con el

-por qué no simplemente vamos a la torre y vemos si ya está ese paso libre Dattebayo—imploro Naruto

\- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –** Sakura detuvo en seco el golpe dirigido al rubio cuando escucho el grito lejano

Hinata fue la primera en dirigirse al origen del grito, seguido por Naruto y Sakura. Al acercarse vio a la lejos como un oso atacaba a una persona

Temió no llegar a tiempo para salvarla, por lo que realizo la única maniobra que se le ocurrió. Solo tomo a Naruto de un brazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo en contra del oso

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – fue lo único que pudo hacer al tomarlo de sorpresa

La puntería de Hinata fue precisa, la cabeza del rubio dio un golpe certero a la cabeza del oso, dejando inconsciente al oso antes de que atacara a quien fuera que estuviera gritando

Una pelirroja muy asustada e impresionada vio como un rubio estaba en el suelo con los ojos todavía girando por el golpe que le dio al oso

-Dattebayo – Decía Naruto de una forma lastimera todavía tirado en el piso

Inmediatamente llegaron dos Kunoichis más. Ocasionando que la pelirroja recordaba donde estaba e inmediatamente saco un Kunai con una mano temblorosa mientras en la otra aferraba el pergamino de la tierra

-Es… estas bien – pregunto Hinata al ver que estaba sola y temblaba de miedo al verse rodeada

-S… Si – la pelirroja estaba asustada y desconfiaba de las personas que tenía enfrente, pero el rubio que para ese momento ya estaba consciente y jugando con tres piedras haciendo malabares le daba la misma confianza que sintió cuando se enfrentó al instructor en el examen unos días atrás

\- ¿y tus compañeros de equipo? – esta vez pregunto Sakura

-No… no lo sé, me dejaron atrás y se fueron – contesto todavía un tanto desconfiada

Sakura solo entorno los ojos

-¿porque estas tan nerviosa Dattebayo? – Pregunto Naruto – No tenemos planeado quitarte los pergaminos –

- **KYYYYAAA** —grito Sakura al sentir que su espacio personal fue violado cuando el rubio le abrió su mochila y saco dos pergaminos de diferente color

La pelirroja solo vio más relajada como el rubio volvía hacer malabares pero en esa ocasión con los pergaminos cielo y tierra

\- ¿Co… como te llamas? – pregunto Hinata

Desde que la vio le llamo mucho la atención el color de su cabello y sus ojos

\- Karin… - Dudo unos segundo en revelar su nombre completo – …Uzumaki – termino casi en un susurro

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y Naruto fue tal su impresión que los objetos con los que hacia malabares le cayeron en la cabeza

Karin tiene el cabello y los ojos de color rojo, además de un peinado inusual; su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo es largo y liso; lleva una camiseta de red, Shorts y chaleco café-verdoso. Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Hinata y compañía

De nuevo Naruto ignorando el espacio personal de las personas, se acercó demasiado a Karin la cual se puso tan roja como su cabello. Naruto la estaba analizando, como si las personas tuvieran escrito en la frente a que clan pertenecen

-Dis… Disculpa a mi hermano—se disculpó Hinata – Yo soy Hinata Uzumaki y él es Naruto Uzumaki –

Ahora fue el turno de Karin de analizar los Gemelos, Naruto no tenía ninguna característica similar a ella, pero Hinata su color de cabello o por lo menos parte él era el mismo tono y sus ojos eran rojos, para ella también era la primera vez que conocía a otro miembro de su clan

Karin tenia duda si preguntar o no mucha de sus inquietudes, la primer era saber porque la pelirrosa se quedaba atrás de la conversación si se veía que quería acercarse pero en cambio solo jugaba con sus dedos y veía al piso

El equipo Ocho se quedó viendo un instante y tanto Hinata como Sakura dejaron en manos de Naruto el decidir qué hacer

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus compañeros Dattebayo – fue la decisión que tomo con una enorme sonrisa, ocasionando en Karin un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

Caminaron alrededor de una hora en la dirección en que sus compañeros de equipo desaparecieron, sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, todos tenían muchas preguntas que no se atrevían a expresar

-¿Por qué hacen esto?—Karin fue la primera en hablar

\- Nuestro maestro siempre nos ha dicho que un ninja que no sigue las reglas Ninja es basura – contesto Hinata, extrañamente se sentía cómoda enfrente de esa niña

Karin se entristeció, en su aldea eso la consideraban sin importar que hiciera

-Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que basura, por ello no te dejaremos abandonada en medio del bosque - termia Hinata y extrañamente Karin se sintió reconfortada

\- sus padres… - intento preguntar Karin pero se detuvo abruptamente y salió corriendo para desconcierto del equipo ocho que la siguió de cerca

-En… Entonces es así como se sienten cuando ya hago lo mismo – se quejó Hinata

Al llegar a su destino, los Genin vieron a dos figuras inconscientes en el pasto cerca del rio

Karin se intentó acercar pero un Kunai le impidió el paso

\- **hey** —uno voz se quejó – no te acerques a mi comida –

El Hombre tenía la piel algo oscura y un gran tamaño. Utiliza una vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón y un chaleco de color violeta y una camiseta blanca bajo. Utiliza una máscara ninja para esconder su rostro. También usa anteojos de sol redondos y porta una banda ninja de Konoha

De sus manos desprendía un extraño Chakra azulado

\- veo que llegaron más víctimas – se escuchó la voz de otro hombre detrás de ellos – los últimos no tenían nada interesante – dejo caer una bolsa con varios pergaminos tierra y aire - lástima que son de Konoha, pero si mucha gente pasa, puede que nuestros trabajos se compliquen -

Lleva un atuendo igual que su compañero, también lleva anteojos graduados y porta una banda ninja de Konoha

Y sin esperar más, el Shinobi de los anteojos golpeo a Hinata tan fuerte que la mando a volar cayendo en los arbusto del otro lado del rio

Con la misma velocidad el Shinobi de los lentes oscuros tomo de la cara a Naruto y le empezó a resplandecer la mano con ese Chakra extraño con mucha intensidad

Sakura se estaba preparando para dar un golpe al Shinobi que atacaba a Naruto pero de la nada apareció un brazo

\- Sha… **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe en la cara

Sakura se le puso la cara azul al ver que la cara del Shinobi con anteojos miraba completamente hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo seguía viendo hacia adelante

\- eso dolió – contesto el Shinobi para asombro de Sakura

Y como si su cuerpo fuera de goma o careciera completamente de huesos se enrollo con brazos y piernas alrededor de Sakura

Sakura tenía la cara azul, y no solo era porque la estaban apretando con mucha fuerza, también era de asco al ver a ese cuerpo tan extraño

Karin solo estaba temblando de miedo aferrándose con mucha fuerza al pergamino que tenía en las manos

-Estos niños, deben ser los más débiles con los que nos topamos hasta el momento – comento el Shinobi que aprisionaba a Sakura

\- si, puede que tengas… - el otro ninja no pudo terminar lo que decía al sentir la presencia de alguien atrás de ellos

Hinata junto a un **Kage Bunshin** se encontraban atrás de los dos Shinobis y aprovechando que estaban ocupados atacando a Sakura y Naruto. Los ataco con Taijutsu paralizándolos completamente sin que se pudieran defender

\- Onee-chan, te tardaste demasiado – se quejó Naruto cuando se pudo liberar del agarre de su atacante – pensé que moriría Dattebayo—

Sakura estaba luchando férreamente para quitarse de encima al otro Shinobi, tenía cara de querer vomitar al tenerlo enrollado en su cuerpo

Karin solo se les quedo viendo, le transmitía una sensación de calidez ver como se disculpaban, peleaban y se protegían unos a otros, era muy diferentes a lo que pasaba en su aldea

- **Toma** \- hablo Naruto a Karin lanzándole algo

Karin instintivamente tomo lo que le lanzaron. Al darse cuenta abrió mucho los ojos, le habían entregado uno de los pergamino cielo que llevaban el otro equipo. La cálida sonrisa que le dio al darle ese regalo la dejo hipnotizada y con un leve rubor en la cara

-Ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudar a los otros equipos, pero podemos hacer que ellos no pasen el examen – Sakura veía con ojos de odio y asco a los dos Shinobis inconscientes en el piso

-Hinata puedes hacerme el favor – le pido Sakura, recibiendo como contestación una señal con la cabeza afirmativa

\- **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix) – de la Boca de Hinata salieron muchas pequeñas llamas como si se trataran de aves y cada una se dirigió a un pergamino que estaba en el suelo, convirtiendo a todos en cenizas

-bueno es mejor que se apuren a llegar a la torre, ya está muy cerca – le sugirió Naruto, la torre se veía que estaba a menos de cinco minutos de distancia

\- Gracias – Dijo Karin y fue a curar a sus compañeros

Mientras Naruto y compañía se quedaron viendo unos a los otros, sin dirigirse palabra alguna solo asintieron, con un sello de manos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto uno de los compañeros de Karin – tu nos salvaste –

-No... no… - Karin no quería tener un mal entendido con los Genin de Konoha—fueron… - no pudo terminar por que ya no los vio ni sentía su presencia cerca

\- No me importa que hiciste, lo importante es que tenemos los dos pergaminos así que andando – levanto con brusquedad a su otro compañero que acababa de recuperar la conciencia y jalo a Karin del pelo para que se apurada

Karin en medio del dolor no podía quitarse de la mente la sonrisa cálida de todos los que la ayudaron en especial la de cierto rubio al darle el pergamino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en la torre, dentro de un cuarto sobre un catre despertó un rubio al recibir los recuerdos de otro clon que cánselo la técnica. Tenían aproximadamente doce horas de haber completado la última prueba y les habían dado un cuarto para que su equipo descansara hasta el final de la prueba en día y medio

A Naruto se le formo una sonrisa al recordar lo que hicieron sus clones y como ayudaron a la misma pelirroja que se sentó junto a él, en el examen escrito

Estaba analizando toda la información que recibía de sus clones, sobre todo la de unos que se enfrentaron a los Genin de Suna los cuales se comportaron muy sanguinarios a la hora de atacarlos, sobre todo el pelirrojo que "Mato" al rubio aplastándolo en arena

- **Na… ru… to…** \- Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz enojada y un poco tétrica de Sakura

Al voltear a ver de qué se trataba, se dio cuenta que su hermana esta recostado hecha un ovillo junto a él con los ojos abiertos, al parecer también estaba meditando todos los nuevos recuerdos que le llegaban

-Sa… Sakura-Chan, de… déjame explicar – Naruto no comprendía porque Sakura se enojaba tanto cuando su hermana se acercaba de esa forma a el

- **SHĀNNARŌ** \- grito Sakura mientras lanzaba un golpe a Naruto

\- **DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto e inmediatamente se escuchó un golpe y como alguien atravesaba una pared

Hinata no se dio cuenta lo que le paso a su hermano, estaba recordando a la pelirroja que acababa de conocer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día final de la segunda parte del examen, todos se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón, en medio de él se encontraban siete equipos formados y enfrente de ellos se encontraban algunos observadores envidos de todas las aldeas participantes y al centro se encontraba el Hokage

-"allí están"—pensaba el Hokage al ver a los novatos

Tenia sus preocupaciones, le habían llegado los reportes de que Orochimaru se encontraba en el bosque de la muerte y estaba confirmado que ataco a la censora del examen Anko junto a Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata

-"Se ven bien"—no podía ponerse en contacto personalmente durante el examen, para que no lo consideraran como favoritismo pero eso no impedía que se preocupara

-"Obito me dijo que a Naruto y Hinata les puso un sello de cinco elementos tan avanzado que no lo pudo quitar él"—se quedó viendo que por primera vez Naruto se veía nervioso – "Y Sasuke tiene la marca maldita"—observo como el Uchiha se veía aburrido de estar esperando a que se diera por terminado la segunda fase – "Según el reporte de Kakashi, logro sellar la marca pero parece que algo impide que ella se adhiera completamente a Sasuke provocando que sea muy inestable"—

\- **DOY POR TERMINADA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS EXÁMENES CHŪNIN** – grito Anko al frente de todos los aprobados en el resigno

Hiruzen tuvo que terminar de pensar para poner atención a lo que seguiría

\- Hola, yo soy Hayate Gekkō – hablo la persona junto a Anko, al terminar de presentarse tocio un poco – yo seré su censor en la parte final de los exámenes –

Hayate usaba el traje estándar de un Jōnin de Konoha con su protector de frente en un pañuelo negro, tenía ojeras y una tos muy molesta

\- pero antes de continuar, tenemos que hacer una semifinal antes de saber quiénes pasaran a la final – termino tosiendo

\- Pensé que todos los que llegáramos con los pergaminos aprobaríamos – dijo Neji con los brazos cruzados viendo fijamente al Jōnin

-Normal mente si—lo dijo calmado – pero esta ocasión hay muchos aprobados – vio fijamente a Anko e Ibiki que se encontraban junto a el

\- primero tengo que decirles que desde este momento, y a hasta que terminen los exámenes Chūnin, los equipos quedan disueltos – todos se quedaron callados con las palabras de Hayate – lo que significa que todos pelearan a partir de ahora de manera individual – puntualizo – por medio de un sorteo decidiremos quienes pelearan en un combate de uno contra uno para que el ganador participe en la final –

-"que no tenga que pelear contra mi Onii-chan… que no tenga que pelear contra mi Onii-chan"—repetía una y otra vez Hinata, temerosa de enfrentarse en contra de el

No se sentía inferior a él, pero sabía que tanto ella como su hermano no se atreverían a pelear uno en contra del otro

Detrás del Hokage y los observadores, se prendieron dos pantallas de televisión tan grandes como para distinguir fácilmente las palabras "sorteando" en cada una

La primera foto en aparecer fue la de Naruto y su nombre se veía claramente en la parte inferior de ella

\- "quenometoquepelear… quenometoquepelear… quenometoquepelear…"—su mente estaba a mil por hora

La segunda fue la de un Genin con pintura facial morada y ropas negras, en la parte de abajo se veía el nombre de Kankurō

Hinata pudo respirar de nuevo

\- Naruto y Kankurō quédense aquí – indico Hayate todavía viendo los monitores – los demás diríjanse al piso de arriba, desde ahí pueden ver la pelea—señalo con el pulgar un corredor pequeño solo con un barandal donde se podía ver muy bien el auditorio o mejor dicho el campo de batalla donde ya se encontraban los maestros Jōnin de cada equipo

Una vez ya listos cada quien en su lugar, Hayate tosió tomando la atención de los dos Genin del campo

\- en esta pelea se vale de todo, pelearan hasta que su oponente muera, no pueda continuar o admita su derrota y se retire—Naruto trago duro con esas palabras – pero no dejare que haya muertes injustificadas, así que yo podre detener la pelea cuando sea - su voz era tranquila pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que todo el auditorio lo escuchara

\- Entonces comiencen – Hayate les dio la indicación y desapareció de enfrente de los Genin

\- Me alegra que pueda darte la paliza que te debía Dattebayo – Naruto estaba extrañamente feliz con esa oportunidad

\- jajajajaja—Se rio Kankurō y solo se quedó frente a él sin hacer nada – Basura -

Naruto no tardo en ponerse en movimiento y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al Genin de Suna le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo mando a volar en contra de una pared agrietándola, lo único que dejo tras de sí fue un bulto enrollado con vendas junto a Naruto

-Que decías – Naruto tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el polvo se dispersaba y dejaba ver a Kankurō incrustado en la pared

Todos los Genin se quedaron en silencio, nunca pensaron que Naruto tuviera semejante fuerza, las únicas que estaban sonriendo viendo las caras de sus compañeros eran Sakura y Hinata

-"nunca demostró tal fuerza en los entrenamientos"—pensó Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos – "supera a la mía" – su enojo y envidia activaron la marca maldita en su hombro lo cual le produjo mucho dolor

Lo que le sucedía al Uchiha menor, no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi, Obito y el Hokage que seguía en el mismo lugar enfrente del campo de batalla

\- lo que escuchaste – se escuchó la voz de Kankurō – eres solo basura –

Todos Sakura y Hinata se sorprendieron al ver que el cuerpo del Genin estaba en una posición antinatural, y su cabeza se movía mecánicamente, como si lo movieran engranes que se trababan cada pocas vueltas

Naruto que estaba más cerca, vio como la cara de Kankurō se deshacía revelando que era una máscara para una cara hecha de madera que en la barbilla tenía el Kanji Cuervo

Los movimientos mecánicos y el sonido que producía le recordaron mucho al ninja Renegado que enfrento tres meses atrás, poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente y buscando donde estaba el marionetista, sacando de entres sus cosas una bomba de humo para esconderse y buscarlo con calma

Sin esperase el ataque y antes de poder poner en macha su estrategia, Naruto recibió una patada en la cara mientras estaba distraído viendo hacia la marioneta que había perdido todo el disfraz revelando que tenía cuatro brazos y tres ojos, el golpe lo dejo tan desconcertado que dejo caer la bomba de humo mientras sus pies se despegaban del suelo

\- No te distraigas – le grito Kankurō mientras Naruto salía de la nube de humo y volaba por el aire

No dejo pasar la oportunidad y de la marioneta salieron varios Sembons que impactaron de lleno en el pecho del rubio, algunos de ellos tenían hilos ninja con los cuales fue jalado con fuerza hacia la marioneta la cual dejo caer parte de sus cuatro brazos desde el codo revelando cuatro cuchillas muy afiladas, segundos después atravesaron por completo a Naruto por el pecho

Hinata y Sakura tenían las manos en la boca para evitar gritar, no podían creer que Naruto estuviera muerto, Si no fuera porque Obito las tomo del Hombro y les sonrió ya hubieran ido a matar al Shinobi de Suna

- **Imbécil** – se reía Kankurō mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto

Los Genin estaban impactados, nunca pensaron que Naruto terminaría muerto en el primer combate, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el cuerpo del rubio desapareció en una nube de humo

\- **¿Qué demo…?** \- Kankurō no pudo decir más al recibir un golpe en la quijada por parte de un rubio dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato

\- ¿Qué… que paso? – Ino fue la primera en reaccionar

Todos veían como Naruto estaba sangrando de la boca pero estaba vivo, mientras Hayate le daba la victoria

-No sé si era parte de su estrategia recibir el golpe, pero la nube de humo enmascaro la creación de un **Kage Bunshin** – Azuma fue el que empezó a explicar la situación – después con ayuda del… - se quedó pensando - ¿esa técnica se llama **Tōton Jutsu** (Jutsu: Escape Transparente)?—pregunto viendo a Obito y su equipo, los cuales solo asintieron – con esa técnica se ocultó solo siendo visible el Clon cuando ambos salieron de la nube de Humo, lo demás que paso creo que no necesita explicación –

Todos los Genin quedaron sorprendidos, pero estaban seguros que ya no podían catalogar a Naruto como un inútil

Mientras los médicos se llevaban a Kankurō en una camilla y Naruto llegaba junto a su equipo, la pantalla revelo que el siguiente combate seria entre Shino y Zaku

Mientras Naruto se ponía un poco de la medicina que fabricaba su hermana para aliviar un poco el dolor de su mejilla, veía como Shino y el Shinobi del Sonido se posicionaban en medio del campo

\- Bien empiecen – les indico Hayate y volvió a desaparecer

-No veo la necesidad de pelear – Shino con su típica voz analítica empezó a hablar – tus dos brazos están rotos – veía como sus brazos estaba entablillados – no creo que sea una pelea justa

\- **JAJAJAJAJA, NO ME JUZGUES ANTES DE VERME PELEAR** – le grito Zaku y con dolor movió sus brazos y los dirigió en contra de Shino – **YA VEREMOS CÓMO TERMINA ESTO** –

Sasuke de lejos vio como las cejas se movían ligeramente, siendo parte de su equipo y observador por naturaleza, había deducido algunos estados de ánimo por la forma en que las movía y siendo lo único que dejaba ver de su cara, no podía estar al cien por ciento seguro pero podría apostar que estaba feliz de que ocupara sus brazos

\- Muere – de un momento a otro Zaku se acercó a Shino y posiciona sus dos brazos en el pecho del Genin

-"está nervioso"—pensó Sasuke al ver a Shino

 **-Zankūha** (Ondas Decapitadoras)—sin dar tiempo para moverse a Shino, se escuchó una explosión y una nube de humo envolvió a ambos Shinobis

Cuando la nube se dispersó se pudo ver que Shino seguía con vida pero estaba inconsciente a varios metros de donde estaba parado originalmente, pero Zaku no estaba en mejores condiciones, él estaba a mayor distancia medio muerto y con los brazos completamente destrozados

\- Es un empate, ninguno pasa a la final – dio su veredicto Hayate mientras ambos Genin eran llevados a la enfermería

\- Eso fue rápido Dattebayo – pensó en voz alta Naruto – pero nunca imagine que Shino fuera a perder – Sakura y Hinata le dieron la razón

Los monitores mostraron los dos nuevos peleadores, Kiba y Mui

Hinata vio como al final del pasillo, lejos de los demás estaba Karin junto a su equipo, un Genin castaño con una chamarra cerrada café y pantalones negros se separó de ellos y se dirigió al campo de batalla

\- **Valla estas, listo para perder** – dijo Kiba una vez que Hayate les dio la orden de empezar

 **\- ja, crees que soy tan tonto como para perder en contra de ti** – se burló Mui

\- **CÁLLATE** – y dicho eso Kiba se lanzó al ataque

Mui y Kiba estaban muy cerrados en cuanto a Taijutsu, todos los golpes que daban ambos contrincantes eran recibidos con una defensa que no dejaban conectar golpes letales, al final del enfrentamiento ambos Shinobis dieron un salto para atrás

\- **Je, me alegra, no eres tan inútil como pensaba** – sonrió arrogante Kiba mientras buscaba entre sus cosas

\- **tu eres peor de lo que me imaginaba** – Mui estaba a la defensiva con un Kunai en la mano

\- **IMBÉCIL** – de su bolsa saca una píldora roja de soldado la cual se la da a Akamaru

Mui hasta ese entonces había prestado atención al Ninken que tenía Kiba en la cabeza y su pelaje color blanco cambio a uno rojo cuando comió la píldora

\- **Jūjin Bunshin** (Clon Hombre-Bestia) – al terminar el Jutsu Mui pudo apreciar que Akamaru se había transformado en una copia fiel de Kiba

\- **Gatsūga** (Colmillo sobre colmillo) – sin darle tiempo a Mui para reaccionar Kiba utilizo su mejor técnica de ataque combinado

Mui con dificultad esquivo la primera envestida de cada atacante, pero no se esperó que pudieran dar giros tan cerrados dándole un golpe que lo dejo medio inconsciente

\- **QUIEN ES EL PERDEDOR, IDIOTA -** se burló Kiba tan pronto detuvo su técnica

\- Tú – Mui se paró con duras penas del lugar donde callo

-¿ **Qué...**? – Kiba no pudo terminar su frase cuando se dio cuenta que al moverse dejo caer dos bombas de humo que tenía pegadas a su ropa, antes de que explotaran en sus pies logro comprender que Mui se las coloco cuando lo golpeo

-"Polen*"—su agudo sentido del olfato reconoció casi al instante ese dulce aroma, aunque no sabía de qué planta era o si se trataba de un veneno, pero lo que fuera que iba a suceder no le importo al recordar a cierta pelinegra de ojos vino

Cuando la nube de humo se Kiba palideció al ver que Mui ya no estaba y en su lugar esta Hinata arrodillada en el suelo llorando

-¿porque Kiba?, ¿porque me atacas? – dijo entre sollozos

\- No… no, Hinata tu sabes que nunca te lastimaría – Kiba no podía pensar con claridad – arrrrrrrrggg, lo siento tu sabes que nunca te pondría un dedo encima de esa forma – se veía nervioso y preocupado, mientras se acercaba con dudas a ayudar a Hinata – Sabes que te quiero y nunca te lastimaría -

Hinata solo sonrió, lo que no veía Kiba era que tenía un Kunai oculta en su espalda

Con horror vio como Akamaru todavía convertido en su clon le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Hinata cuando él la intentaba levantar

\- Akamaru – Kiba se lamentaba mientras se sentía herido en el alma – porque me traicionas, sabes lo mucho que la quiero-

Kiba perdió la razón e intento atacar a Akamaru, lo que ocasionó que este se defendiera y dejara inconsciente a Kiba

\- eto… - Hayate estaba con la disyuntiva de a quien darle la victoria al ver como el Ninken regresaba a su forma real – eto… - Akamaru derroto a Mui por extensión Kiba había derrotado a Mui, pero Mui había logrado conectar un ataque que ocasiona que Kiba quedara inconsciente por un golpe de Akamaru

\- Es un empate ninguno pasa a la final – Hayate llego a la conclusión que no podía darle la victoria a ninguno

Nadie dijo nada, estaban pensando en lo que paso

Para todos fue muy raro que después de que Kiba saliera de la nube de Humo, se comportara de forma extraña y empezará a gritar sobre su amor secreto. Claro que no era ningún secreto para Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, pero esta última estaba muy roja y quería saber alguna técnica tipo **Doton** (Elemento tierra) para desaparecer en la tierra y que nadie más la volviera a ver, después de escuchar como Kiba gritaba que la quería

El silencio reinante mientras se llevaban a Kiba y Mui a la enfermería, más que todos voltearan a ver fijamente a la pelinegra, hacía que ella quisiera salir corriendo hasta la frontera. Afortunadamente para el sonido que indicaba que se estaba realizando el sorteo hizo que todos centraran su atención en los monitores

La primera imagen que apareció fue la de Neji

-"Vamos a quien quiere el destino que destruya" – pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* el polen es de la **Flor Jokuku**

Aquí acaba el Décimo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Disculpen el retraso, algún día tenia que suceder, pero sin mas que decir, espero que les haya agradado la historia

 **Ordooscar:** gracias por tus palabras

 **Lotus-one:** contestando a tus preguntas, la pareja final esta sobre una de las tres Genin que ya introduje en la historia (Hinata, Sakura, Karin), en cuanto al Yuri no me lo había planteado, no se si lo puedo meter, lo voy a pensar y sobre el incesto no lo puedo decir, revelaría mucho de la Historia

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-12-15 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	13. Pasado, Pesadillas y un pervertido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 11 Pasado, Pesadillas y un pervertido

Neji estaba observando fijamente el monitor viendo quien era su oponente. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de poder cumplir sus órdenes pero la plática que tuvo con Haishi todavía le rondaba la cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes

En el complejo Hyūga, Neji se encontraba espiando desde un árbol a cierta samurái que no era de su plena confianza. Desde que ella llego, Hanabi se comportaba diferente. Todos a las personas a las que se atrevió a decirles sus dudas le recalcaron que todo estaba en su mente y solo estaba celoso de que una mujer lo derrotara

era un hecho que su orgullo estaba herido, a pesar de que él había sido el ganador todos estaban seguros que de haber seguido la pelea hubiera perdido, eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto, pero no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, el mejor que nadie conocía a Hanabi. Siendo los dos hijos únicos y primos se llevaban tan bien como dos hermanos se podían llevar en esa familia, el conocía mejor que nadie esa aura fría y distante que Hanabi emanaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba. Pero desde que regreso de su secuestro, a pesar de que ella se comportaba de la misma manera que antes, algo le decía que esa aura se había ido y había sido sustituida por una más cálida

\- Miina-san, ¿porque la chica Uzumaki se ha visto tan triste desde que regresamos a la aldea? – Neji le prestó atención a la plática que Hanabi sostenía con Miina cuando escucho el nombre que encabezaba su lista de personas que podía golpear fácilmente en ese momento por la frustración que sentía

\- uuummmm – pensó un poco mientras ambas chicas estaban sentadas en los escalones que conectaban el patio con la residencia principal – ¿lo está?, yo no he visto ningún cambio en ella –

\- si lo está, desde que la vi en el hospital la noche que murió la Madre de Haruno-san la he visto triste – pensó la niña – al principio pensé que podía ser porque compartía la tristeza de su amiga pero después me entere que nunca se habían visto la chica Uzumaki y la madre de Haruno-san – suspiro – no sé, creo que hay algo más que paso el día que llegamos a la aldea de lo que no estoy enterada–

\- "Está preocupada"—Neji frunció el ceño al pensar que Hanabi pudiera estar preocupada por alguien, nunca antes había dado señales de ser alguien que hiciera tal cosa – "por esa idiota"— y se enfureció al pensar que la única persona en el mundo a la cual nunca perdonaría fuera la preocupación de Hanabi

\- No sé, no la conozco muy bien – se quedó pensando un poco Miina - la tarde de ese día fue muy confusa, me entere que su departamento fue destruido en la misma explosión que causó la muerte de la madre de Sakura-sama. En esa ocasión también vi como Hinata-sama perdió completamente el control por la pérdida de una foto muy preciada para ella –

\- ¿una foto?—pregunto Hanabi sin mostrar mucho interés

\- si, al parecer era una foto de su madre – Miina contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en algo - ¿Pensé que Hinata-sama y Naruto-dono eran huérfanos desde que nacieron?

Neji estaba fastidiado de la conversación, lo último que quería saber era sobre la vida cotidiana de esa persona, por esa misma razón se enfocó en la presencia que sintió en su espalda

\- Neji Hyūga, Haishi-sama exige su presencia de inmediato—informo un AMBU de la aldea de Konoha que también estaba al servicio del líder del clan Hyūga

\- está bien – contesto y desapareció junto al AMBU

\- ¿Lo sentiste? – pregunto Hanabi cuando Neji se fue

\- si – contesto Mina – no supe quien fue, pero nos observaba desde el árbol del jardín –

\- era Neji – la niña si lo vio llegar una hora antes – creo que es el único que se ha dado cuenta que no me comporto igual… es el único de esta familia que se preocupa por mí – lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – antes no me importaba pero después de conocer al equipo de Obito me di cuenta lo importante que es ese sentimiento de aceptación y confianza –

-¿porque no se lo dice? – pregunto Miina

-al igual que él, yo lo conozco bien como para darme cuenta que su orgullo le impide darse cuenta de muchas cosas, cuando esté listo el me preguntara por la verdad – contesto Hanabi mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor la brisa de la tarde

-"Es una niña muy madura e inteligente para tener siete años" – pensó Miina

\- ¿Me podrías decir más de esa foto que tanto le importaba a Hinata-nee-chan?—pregunto Hanabi más animada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji llego casi al instante a la habitación donde lo esperaba Haishi, pero no se atrevía a entrar, tenía un raro sabor en la boca después de que Hanabi mencionara a la Uzumaki, ese nombre siempre le traía malos recuerdos.

Su vida no había sido fácil, siendo de la rama secundaria siempre se sintió menospreciado y como un esclavo, pero su padre siempre fue su modelo a seguir, a pesar de que estaba en la rama secundaria tenía una rara relación con su hermano Haishi que era de la rama principal, lo obedecía ciegamente pero cuando se equivocaba Haishi, él no se quedaba callado y lo confrontaba hasta que se diera cuenta de su error, eso siempre le sorprendió y más al ver que Haishi era feliz que lo hiciera. Todo cambio cuando su padre confronto por última vez a Haishi. Una noche su padre se dio cuenta que no había guardias en la mansión principal, esa ocasión fue la primera vez que Neji vio como Haishi ocupaba el sello en un integrante de la rama secundaria y fue su padre la victima. Eso lo dejo marcado de por vida, se dijo a si mismo que nunca confiaría en el líder Hyūga a pesar de ser su tío. Lo peor fue que su padre Hizashi desobedeció a su hermano como le era costumbre cuando este último se equivocaba

"En un momento regreso, no te preocupes"

Fueron sus últimas palabras que le dirigió su padre mientras desaparecía por la puerta de salida, nunca más lo volvió a ver. Días después nadie se atrevió a decirle que paso, él tuvo que escucharlo a través de una puerta cuando Haishi en un ataque de furia estaba destruyendo todas las cosas de su biblioteca personal

"por esa maldita Uzumaki, mi hermano está muerto"

Desde ese momento el nombre de "la Uzumaki" llevaba inmerso también un sentimiento de odio absoluto. Después de ese día, Haishi no le dio más detalles de los necesarios sobre la muerte de su padre, solo le dijo que murió al desobedecerlo y que al ayudar a la niña demonio mato a un ninja de otra aldea y por ello fue condenado a muerte. Neji se juró que cuando tuviera la oportunidad acabaría con la Uzumaki

Bajo la tutela de Haishi, Neji demostró ser todo un Genio en cuanto a las habilidades ninja de su clan, todo aquel que lo conocía siempre tenía un comentario parecido

"El destino fue muy cruel al dejarlo nacer en la rama secundaria"

"Este niño está destinado a hacer grandes cosas"

"Su destino es ser el más fuerte Hyūga a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria"

La arrogancia inherente en su clan mas todos esos comentarios sumados a su habilidad nata forjaron en su mente que el destino estaba escrito para todos y que el suyo era ser el mejor.

Con el paso del tiempo su rencor solo se hizo más grande en contra de Haishi y la Uzumaki, su único escape era esa fría niña que como él, solo buscaban una aprobación que nunca venia del líder Hyūga, por ello forjaron un lazo poco común entre los integrantes de ambas ramas, la consideraba como una hermana. Solo con el tiempo notó que Haishi solo lo veía a él y a Hanabi como meras herramientas.

Años después fue que se enteró del nombre completo de la persona que más odiaba, pero al notar lo patética que era como ninja y como persona, algo en él se enfureció más

"por ese lamentable ser, mi padre tuvo que morir"

Ese era su pensamiento cada vez que la veía, pero con el paso del tiempo su determinación de acabar con ella se mermo al ver que sufriría más viva que muerta, eso fue por lo que decidió ignorar el sentimiento de venganza cada vez que la veía

Solo fue hasta que Haishi le ordeno hacer todo lo posible para eliminarla o por lo menos sacarla del servicio activo como ninja que fue de nuevo el centro de sus pensamientos, lo intento una vez pero su maestro lo detuvo y desde entonces no dejo que se acercara a ella o su hermano. Todos los intentos de forzarla a pelear no dieron fruto

Haishi alguna vez fue como un padre para él, pero ya no lo era más, desde la muerte de su verdadero padre y la madre de Hanabi ese hombre era otro, uno que solo hacía que su rencor y odio aumentara cada vez más.

Su rencor en contra Haishi y Hinata aumento meses atrás cuando se enteró que Haishi envió a Hanabi en una misión que ocasiono que la secuestraran, lo que más enojaba a Neji era que nunca quiso revelar el líder Hyūga cuál era su cometido y que el equipo de la Uzumaki la había seguido perdiéndose también. No sabía cómo interpretarse a sí mismo, lo único que sabía era que estaba molesto con esas personas. Su enojo no disminuyo cuando vio de nuevo a Hanabi, era ella misma pero a la vez no, eso lo desconcertaba y enfurecía

Neji suspiro, esos segundos que se tomó para calmarse no sirvieron de nada al recordar porque estaba parado enfrente de esa puerta, sin tomarse más tiempo entro después de anunciarse

\- Me quería ver Haishi-sama – pregunto Neji al sentarse enfrente de Haishi al centro de una habitación sin muebles, la misma que ocupaba el líder Hyūga y el consejo para impartir misiones a sus subordinados. En esta ocasión solo estaban ello dos

\- si – Haishi contesto con esa voz sin emoción y monótona que ocupaba siempre con todos – mañana realizaras el examen Chūnin y mis fuentes me informan que también los demonios lo realizaran -

Neji solo apretó los puños al presentir que sería una vez más ocupado como una herramienta

\- tu misión será hacer todo lo posible para que ninguno de los integrantes de ese equipo pasen a la última ronda – le ordeno Haishi

Neji no dijo nada

\- No he escuchado si entendiste mi orden – el tono de Haishi se elevó considerablemente pero no llegaba a ser más alto que un tono normal de voz

-Con todo el respeto que me merece – Neji controlo su tono de voz y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir – yo más que nadie deseo ver en la mediocridad a la Uzumaki pero no tengo nada en contra de los otros dos –

\- **No he dicho si es de tu agrado, he preguntado si lo entendiste** – se escuchaba que su voz estaba a punto de convertirse en un grito

Neji suspiro, no le agradaba interferir en el destino de las personas, pero no quería que Haishi activara el sello de su frente y tener que realizar el examen bajo los efectos secundarios de este

\- Entiendo y lo realizare – fue su respuesta

\- Está bien puedes retirarte – se despidió Haishi saliendo por una puerta que estaba al otro lado de donde Neji entro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días después, durante los exámenes en el bosque de la muerte, Neji se encontraba frente a la puerta de la torre donde al entregar los pergaminos en su poder pasarían a la última ronda

\- Vamos Neji – Tenten tomo la atención del Hyūga – estoy cansada y quiero tomar un baño, ya es hora de entrar – se quejó casi en un berrinche

Neji llevaba dos horas vigilando que nadie se acercara a ese lugar, en especial los Uzumaki. Él lo único que quería comprobar era si los cometarios de los demás miembros de su equipo eran ciertos y la Uzumaki había mejorado. El día anterior a pocas horas de haber comenzado el examen escucho un grito aterrador de varias personas, no quería pensar la posibilidad que la Uzumaki llegara antes que él, por ello forzó a su equipo a no dormir y obtener el pergamino que les faltaba

\- Esta bien – Dijo sin impórtale mucho el reclamo – no veo que nadie se halla acercado a este lugar en días, seremos las primeros – su ego no podía pasar por alto eso, haciendo que tuviera una sonrisa altanera

Solo entro en la torre esperando que su destino le diera la oportunidad de realizar la misión que le dio Haishi

Tiempo Actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Entendieron? – Neji salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se dirigía expresamente a el

Solo enfoco la mirada en Hayate, el cual tocio

\- Te pregunte si entendieron las reglas – volvió a preguntar el examinador

\- Si – en medio de sus pensamientos su cuerpo se movió solo por inercia haciendo que apenas se diera cuenta que ya estaba en el campo de batalla

-Muy bien entonces empiecen – dio la orden y desapareció Hayate

\- tengo mis órdenes, por ello no me contendré sin importar lo débil que seas – Dijo Neji abiertamente

A nadie le importaron las palabras del Genin, todos pensaron que se refería a los combates y que no habían equipos, solo un rubio le molesto la forma que hablaba el Hyūga

- **NO TE DEJES INTIMIDAR** — Grito Naruto para darle ánimos al oponente del Hyūga

\- **Si Sakura-san, yo sé que puedes** – muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la pelinegra casi gritar, muy pocos o casi nadie había escuchado más que un susurro por parte de ella

Sakura solo sonrió mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al Hyūga y no bajaba la guardia

Ella al igual que su rubio compañero tenía una cuenta pendiente con su oponente y se alegró al ver su nombre en la pantalla junto al de Neji. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad para darle una lección

Se ajustó los guantes, al verlos solo su determinación aumento de dar lo mejor de ella y patearles el trasero a todos los que se metan con su nueva familia. Esos guantes eran los mismo que tomo de la armería de los renegados y cada vez que los veía le recordaban lo inútil que había sido en ese lugar y su determinación de superarse crecía

\- Es mejor que no lo hagas – Sakura le contesto el insulto – no me gustaría ganarte sabiendo que no peleaste con todo –

-jejejeje – Neji dio una dio una risa fingida – ya lo veremos – en ese momento activo su **Kekkei Genkai**

Los dos se especializaban en ataques a corta distancia, por ello ambos se acercaron para atacarse mutuamente

Neji se movía con precisión con su Taijutsu del puño suave y Sakura con el Taijutsu de picadura de avispa

\- Esa niña, me está desobedeciendo – dijo entre dientes Gai al ver que Sakura estaba ocupando un ataque demasiado letal

Sakura estaba apuntando a los brazos pero la defensa de Neji era perfecta y Neji apuntaba a los puntos de Chakra de la parte superior del cuerpo de Sakura

\- Eres bueno – Sakura lo alabo una vez que pudo poner distancia entre ella y Neji

\- Tú no eres más que basura, por algo estas en el mismo equipo que ella – Neji solo dijo lo que pensaba

- **No es Basura, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso** – Sakura exploto

\- Tienes razón – Sakura se desconcertó con lo que dijo Neji – no tiene la culpa de que su destino dicte que sea una mediocre, y no importo que tanto se esfuerce uno nunca podrá cambiar su destino –

\- **Te mostrare que un mediocre puede superarse a sí mismo** – Sakura se estaba enfureciendo con los comentarios de Neji

\- **Tōton Jutsu** (Jutsu: Escape Transparente) – Sakura en el acto desapareció de los ojos de todo el mundo

Para los Genin, Sakura ya no estaba ahí, pero para los Jōnin solo podían pensar que Sakura necesitaba mejorar mucho su técnica ya que era tan visible para ellos como si la Kunoichi se hubiera pintado con pintura fosforescente

Neji empezó a observar a todos lados he incluso dio media vuelta, se veía desconcertado

Los compañeros de equipo de Neji contuvieron el aliento, esa era lo misma técnica con la que Naruto derroto de un solo golpea a su adversario

Neji en cuestión de un segundo cambio su rostro de desconcertado a uno de arrogancia pura, volteando su cuerpo, dio tres golpes al aire

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Sakura reaparecía mientras daba pasos hacia atrás para equilibrarse y no caer al suelo. Mientras sujetaba su brazo

\- Es mejor que no ocupes trucos tan baratos como ese – Neji tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, tan confiado estaba que se permitió bajar su guardia— ¿realmente creíste que me habías engañado?, siendo que hasta tuve que darte la espalda para que te decidieras a atacarme – se quedó mirando fijamente el brazo de la pelirrosa – ríndete, sin tu brazo derecho no puedes hacer nada –

En el rostro de la pelirosa solo se mostraba un inmenso dolor como si su brazo se callera en pedazos

\- en algún momento realmente creíste en que podías ganarme—Neji se acercó a dos pasos de Sakura, confiado que solo podría realizar ataques con su brazo izquierdo

\- de hecho todavía lo creo – Contesto Sakura y sin dar tiempo a que reaccionar a Neji le dio un golpe en pleno rostro que lo mando a volar unos dos metros

Neji no podía creer que la pelirrosa lo hubiera golpeado, nunca perdió la vista de su brazo izquierdo, pero al ver que se movía Sakura ese brazo nunca se dirigió a él, solo unos segundos después, en el suelo comprendió que el ataque había llegado de su brazo derecho

\- Crees que soy tan ingenua como para creer que mi técnica superaría a tus ojos – Sakura estaba sudando y moviendo su brazo derecho para desentumirlo un poco – mientras cuidaba a Hanabi, ella me dio suficientes golpes con su dichoso **Jūken** (puño suave) como para aprender a curarme rápidamente de ellos – su movimiento del brazo mostraba que le dolía – solo tiene la desventaja que duele mucho forzar el Chakra hacia mi brazo -

\- veo que no eres tan inútil como dicen - Neji se paró mientras escupía un poco de sangre

\- Y no has visto nada – Sakura realizo un par de sellos de manos - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – de la nube salió solo un clon

\- Veo que no solo es un truco – Neji con su Byakugan veía a dos pelirrosas frente de el con sistemas circulatorios de Chakra

Sin decir nada ambas Sakuras se dirigieron a atacar a Neji

Neji por primera vez en la pelea sentía que estaba siendo superado por Sakura, por lo que decidió no ser más condescendiente con ella, no permitiría que nadie más se burlara de él

 **-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) — se dispuso a atacar Neji

\- **Doton: Ganchudo no Jutsu** (Elemento Tierra: Prisión de Pilares de Roca) — Sakura intento impedir esa técnica

ya había visto esa posición de manos las veces necesarias para saber que era una técnica que no podía recibir

-"Demonios" – pensó al darse cuenta que en el edificio no había suficiente roca para crear unos pilares resistentes y no tenía el suficiente nivel para crearlos solo con Chakra

-En primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos— empezó su ataque Neji

Antes de que Sakura recibiera la segunda vuelta de ataques sintió que algo la jalo y empujo fuera de la técnica

-En segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro—

-En tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho—

.

-En cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis—

-En quinto lugar, dieciséis ataques consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos—

Cuando Neji termino su técnica salió volando una pelirrosa que al chocar con el piso desapareció en una nube de humo

\- Veo que tu clon te salvo de mi técnica – Neji no se sorprendió de ver a Sakura de nuevo frente a el – pero veo que ahora son tus dos bazos los que no funcionan –

Sakura frunció el ceño, era cierto y lo peor de todo era que no le quedaba suficiente Chakra para curar ni uno de sus brazos, pero si debía encontrar un lado bueno era que a pesar que sus brazos se sentían entumecidos y dolían horrores cada vez que los intentaba mover, todavía los podía controlar a voluntad

-Todavía no término – con mucho dolor soltó las pesas que tenía en sus brazos y piernas

Sintiéndose más libre para atacar Sakura se dirigió a atacar con todo al Hyūga

Neji de nuevo quedo impresionado con la determinación de la pelirrosa, pero ya había jugado lo suficiente

Sakura lo ataco con una patada al pecho que Neji pudo defenderse cruzando sus brazos pero el impacto lo arrastro medio metro hacia atrás, momento que aprovecho Sakura para dar una patada lateral a la cabeza de Neji.

Neji que ya se había logrado acostumbrar a la nueva velocidad de su oponente, no le costó trabajo detener con sus manos el ataque y sin soltar la espinilla de Sakura, pateo la otra pierna de ella para desequilibrarla por completo, una vez a su merced en un rápido movimiento se arrodillo y con la fuerza descendente más una palanca que realizo con su propia rodilla le rompió la espinilla a la pelirrosa, y sin estar conforme con ello, con ayuda de su puño suave también le inutilizo su otra pierna

El silencio del lugar solo fue roto por el sonido del hueso al quebrarse seguido del desgarrador grito de la pelirrosa

\- Por favor, ya me podrías dar la victoria – Neji vio como el examinador se colocaba atrás de la pelirrosa que se encontraba en posición fetal agarrándose su espinilla rota

Hayate solo suspiro

\- La vic..—

\- **ESPERA, TODAVÍA NO TERMINO** – Sakura interrumpió a Hayate

Todos estaban asombrados de ver como Sakura se volvía a poner de pie y estaba lista para continuar el combate

\- ¿Estas segura?– Hayate la vio con ojos suplicantes

\- **Si** – fue su respuesta

\- Le voy a demostrar que el desino no existe – Sakura le dio una sonrisa

Con eso Hayate volvió a desaparecer

Con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor, Sakura de nuevo corrió al encuentro del Hyūga

Para Neji ya no era un reto, la velocidad de la pelirrosa a pasar de ser todavía aceptable, no se comparaba con la demostrada momentos antes. Aun en esas condiciones Neji estaba molesto con ella, porque no podía comprender algo tan simple como que su destino no era ese

Sakura sentía que su alma se rompía con cada movimiento de su cuerpo

-" **vamos Sakura** " – La voz interna de Sakura la animo – " **demuéstrale a ese idiota que no hay que menospreciar a las personas** "-

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, logrando se precisos golpeando en los brazos al Hyūga, mientras este la subestimaba por su condición

Al sentir que le conecto suficientes golpes, Sakura puso distancia para reponerse un poco del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo

\- Creo que ya estamos en condiciones similares – Sakura se permitió sonreír al estar segura que logro conectar golpes en los dos brazos de su ponente

-No lo creo – la sonrisa arrogante de Neji seguía sin inmutarse – tus golpes ya no son ninguna amenaza para mi – movió sus brazos para demostrar que estaban bien – pero en cambio creo que tú tienes nuevas heridas -

Sakura no pudo reaccionar antes de toser y el piso se pintara de rojo

Naruto y Hinata desde el mirador estaban furiosos con el Hyūga. No podían creer que fuera tan cruel, pero en un caso similar a lo ocurrido con Naruto, Obito los sostenía del hombro para que no intervinieran, solo que en esta ocasión no había una sonrisa que indicara que todo saldría bien

\- Vamos ríndete, tus pulmones y otros órganos ya han sido golpeados por mi **Jūken** – hablo Neji

Sakura le creía, el dolor de su pierna había desaparecido para darle lugar a uno mayor que se extendía como fuego por toda su caja torácica

\- **No te das cuenta que tu destino es ser una mediocre, que nunca lograras superarme a mi o tu destino** – Neji estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-No… no… – Sakura intento hablar pero de nuevo tocio mucha sangre – el destino es una pobre excusa para no aceptar todo lo malo que te ha pasado en la vida – Sakura está por desmayarse pero aun así se intentó acercar para continuar con la pelea

\- **CÁLLATE** – Neji perdió completamente los estribos y su siguiente ataque fue directo al corazón de Sakura

Al sentir que su puño toco a la pelirrosa se arrepintió al instante, no quería llegar a matarla, de hecho ni siquiera la quiera lastimar tanto, pero solo de pensar en su destino y todo lo que este le había jugado a lo largo de su vida perdió el control de sus acciones

Algo frio que le presionaba su cuello lo saco de sus pensamientos, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de personas, en el cuello tenía un Kunai sostenido por la Uzumaki, a sus costados se encontraban Obito y Kakashi listos para atacarlo, en la frente tenía el puño de Hayate y Gai le sostenía el puño a Neji. Pero sabía que todo eso ya era inútil él había sentido como golpeaba a la pelirrosa, pero vio una mata de pelo rubio y no una rosa.

Al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que el golpe lo recibió el hombro del rubio mientras sus brazos protegían a su compañera

Naruto estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, Sakura estaba tosiendo mucha sangre y estaba muy pálida, lo que más lo asusto fue que apenas respiraba

-" ** _Qué esperas llévala a la enfermería_** "—de nuevo esa voz lo hizo reaccionar

Sin esperar más y salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería

Ninguno de los Jōnin frente de Neji le dio importancia que Naruto llevara a Sakura fuera del campo de batalla

Neji con ayuda de su Byakugan pudo ver el rostro de la pelinegra a su espalda, estaba furiosa, era seguro que se debatía el hecho de matarlo o no y fue en ese pensamiento que se dio cuenta que Obito y Kakashi no estaban preparándose para atacarlo sino que estaban sosteniendo el brazo de la Kunoichi para que no cometiera una locura

\- El ganador es Neji —anuncio Hayate mientras quitaba el puño de su frente

Una vez que Hinata quito el Kunai de la garganta de Neji, Obito se retiró para ver qué tan mal estaba Sakura, Neji se dirijo al mirador escoltado por Gai y Kakashi solo desapareció para volver a aparecer detrás de Sasuke que era el único de sus Genin que seguía de pie

Hinata solo se quedó viendo el charco de sangre y sin pensar en sus accione toco con su palma la sangre y con su mano llena de sangre cerro el puño mientras lo dirigía donde se encontraba Neji

Neji no tuvo que escuchar sus palabras para saber que por fin había logrado su cometido, se enfrentaría en contra de ella sin que nadie se lo impidiera

Después de eso Hinata también salió rumbo a la enfermería

\- los combates se reanudarán en cinco minutos, cuando se limpie el campo de los escombros del último enfrentamiento – Fue lo último que escucho Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se dirigía a paso lento a la enfermería, tenía pensamientos contradictorios, unos querían saber lo antes posible que tan mal estaba Sakura y los otros quieran quedarse en el campo para aprobar las semifinales y demostrar a Neji lo equivocados que estaban sus sentimientos

Al llegar a la enfermería vio en un monitor que los combates ya habían vuelto a empezar, esta ocasión era Shikamaru el que pelearía en contra de la Ninja del Sonido

La enfermería era grande y estaba separada en cubículos por lo que no pudo ver como Sakura era atendida, dejando a la vista en una pequeña sala de espera a Naruto y Obito

Obito tenía una cara muy seria y no le quitaba la vista a un cubículo donde se escuchaba mucho movimiento

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las sillas, se veía muy pálido y solo sostenía la banda ninja de Sakura

\- No se preocupen, este lugar esta tan bien equipado como un hospital más grande – dijo Obito fingiendo una voz despreocupada

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – pregunto Naruto sin dejar de ver la banda roja

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que está muy resentido con el mundo – Hinata se sentó junto a él y se tapó la cara con las manos

\- no es como para que se haya ensañado tanto con Sakura-chan – Naruto estaba apretando tan fuerte la banda que temblaban sus manos

-Todos tenemos demonios internos y estos salen en los momentos menos favorables – Hinata despego las manos de su rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a Naruto – Nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos –

Naruto se quedó pensando, era cierto que en un arrebato de furia podían hacer cosas despreciables que nunca harían de manera consiente, todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la cara de incredulidad del renegado al morir por uno de sus ataques

\- Sabes que lo hicimos para defender a Sakura-chan y Hanabi-chan – se defendió Naruto

\- No importa, el hecho es que en ese momento hicimos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos después – Hinata lo confronto – lo mismo puedo decir de Neji, él se arrepintió después del ataque, lo vi en su rostro – recargo la cabeza en la pared detrás de la silla – al igual que Obito y Sakura nos ayudaron a encontrar el camino después de equivocarnos, nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo… recuerda que es una promesa que me hice a mí misma algunos meses atrás –

\- Tal vez tengas razón pero eso no impedirá que le dé una golpiza cuando lo vea de nuevo - Naruto esbozo una sonrisa que se veía muy tétrica sobre todo con su color de piel que cada vez se veía más pálido

\- Haz fila, yo voy primero – Hinata se paró, estiro los brazos y pies. Esa platica le quito mucha atención del cuerpo

Su mente se enfocó de nuevo en el monitor, sentándose de nuevo. La pelea de Shikamaru ya había terminado y el sorteo se estaba llevando de nuevo a cabo. Después de unos segundos apareció el nombre de Sasuke y el otro Genin de la Hierba llamado Chen

Hinata quería prestar atención a la pelea, su cuerpo le impedía alejarse de Sakura pero eso no impediría ver como se desenvolvía Sasuke en una batalla, sobre todo después de recordar cómo se comportó la última vez que lo vio

El encuentro estaba por empezar cuando sintió que Naruto estornudaba a su lado seguido de una sensación desagradable en la cara

\- Naruto-nii-chan eres un asqueroso – se intentó limpiar la cara con la mano, pero su alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que lo que le escupió su hermano era sangre

– **QUE TE PASO** – El grito de pánico hizo que Obito saliera de su ensimismamiento

Obito no podía creer que Naruto, una de las personas que se caracterizaba por sanar a un ritma inhumano, estuviera inconsciente en la silla tosiendo sangre

- **MEDICO** – grito esta vez Obito desde el escritorio que servía como separación entre las demás salas de la enfermería y la sala de espera

Casi de inmediato salió una persona del quirófano donde atendían a Sakura

\- Donde está el herido – el medico esperaba que lo trajeran desde el campo de peleas

Obito en casi pánico señalo a Naruto. Su reacción se debía a que no esperaba que Naruto sucumbiera ante un solo ataque de Neji

El medico reconoció de inmediato los síntomas, sin esperar a que nadie lo ayudara a meterlo a un quirófano, de sus manos empezó a despedir un Chakra verde y lo estabilizo en el lugar

\- Es una suerte que no sea grabe, solo su pulmón izquierdo fue afectado un poco, en unos momentos estará bien – contesto el Medico con un tono de alivio

\- Como está la otra chica – Obito aprovechó el momento para saber algo de Sakura

-No se encuentra bien – sus ojos se oscurecieron – su pierna rota es el menor de los problemas, sus pulmones y otros órganos están seriamente afectados, su corazón tiene signos que recibió golpes no muy precisos—suspiro – en estos momentos solo la podemos estabilizar para mandarla al hospital central, nos hace falta personal y recursos médicos para dar un reporte certero sobre su condición –

Obito busco con la mirada a Hinata pero ella ya no estaba en la enfermería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, momentos antes entro en pánico y salió corriendo de la enfermería, no quiera ver como a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo que a Sakura. No sabía dónde estaba y tampoco le importaba, solo caminaba de forma automática sin saber cuál era su destino. Sentía que si su hermano se iba, ella caería en una oscuridad infinita

-Como esta – escucho una voz lejana

Hinata decidió ignorarla y siguió su camino

\- Reacciona – alguien la sujeto de los hombros y la hizo prestar atención a su entorno – te pregunte ¿Qué cómo esta Sakura? –

Hinata se tardó unos segundo en darse cuenta que estaba en el pasillo que conectaba el campo de peleas y la enfermería, el que le estaba hablando era Sasuke

Sasuke estaba un poco fastidiado, su pelea termino hace unos minutos y se encontraba debatiéndose al pie de la escalera si debía ir a ver como se encontraba la pelirrosa, cuando vio pasar al final del pasillo a Hinata que se movía como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Sa… Sasuke-kun – Hinata estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿No… No… estabas en tu pelea?—

Sasuke sin soltarla rodo los ojos fastidiado por no recibir la respuesta que buscaba y notando que su cara estaba manchada de sangre

-Ya termino – Chasqueo la lengua al ver que Hinata estaba más pálida de lo normal esperando su respuesta completa – yo gane – de nuevo volvió a enfocar la vista en ella – Me vas a decir cómo se encuentra Sakura – esta vez no fue una pregunta, más bien un orden

Hinata por fin pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos

\- Está muy mal – Hinata no dijo más y unas lágrimas salieron debajo de sus lentes

Sasuke no pudo seguir con su interrogatorio porque un grupo del equipo médico se dirigió al campo de batalla

Desde que despertó hace dos días después de recibir el ataque del Shinobi de la hierba su mente era un caos. En medio de la oscuridad de sus pesadillas la voz de la pelinegra y la vista de un bosque al final de un camino lleno de oscuridad era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Verla de esa manera lo dejaba sin habla, nunca la había vista así, tan solitaria e indefensa

\- … - Sasuke no pudo decir nada, al ser de nuevo interrumpido por el equipo médico que llevaba en una camilla a Tenten

\- Lo siento tengo que ir a ver quiénes son los siguientes en combatir – Hinata sin más dejo en medio del pasillo a Sasuke mientras se escuchaba el sonido del sorteo en lo monitores

Al pasar por las puertas vio su nombre en uno de los monitores, sin importarle quien sería su oponente se dirigió de forma mecánica al centro del salón.

Ya en el centro se dio cuenta que llevaba en las manos la banda roja de Sakura, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se la quitó a su hermano

Se perdió en sus pensamientos al ver su reflejo en la placa

\- No me digas que Sakura… - La voz de Ino la saco de sus pensamientos

\- **NO LO DIGAS** – por primera vez para Ino, Hinata hablaba sin tartamudear ni siendo un susurro – **ella está muy mal pero no… ella no se rendirá** – guardo la banda ninja en una de sus bolsas

En ese momento su cerebro volvió a funciona – "Que hace Ino aquí"—

\- Listas – Hayate hablo – Entonces empiecen –

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta que Ino sería su contrincante

\- Un momento – Ino levanto la mano como si todavía estuvieran en la escuela

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Hayate le prestó atención

\- Quería preguntar por la regla sobre rendirse, tengo duda en que si pierde el cuerpo o lo mente cuando uno se rinde – Ino pregunto llevando el dedo índice a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando

-"Estoy pensando que el rumor de los rubios son estúpidos es verdad"—Hinata por lo general paciente y compasiva, estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos – "Está claro que si la mente se rinde el cuerpo también, no se puede separar uno de otro"—

-Supongo que el cuerpo – contesto Hayate después de recapacitar un poco – Que curiosa pregunta ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Una de las razones por las cuales solo se mostraba el nombre y no al clan al que pertenecían era para mantener ocultas sus técnicas el mayor tiempo posible y así dar un equilibrio en las peleas, pero Hayate estaba dispuesto a ignorar en esa ocasión tanto secreto por lo extraña de la pregunta

\- Ino Yamanaka – Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Ya veo, si lo logras la victoria será tuya – sus dudas fueron aclaradas y en el acto desapareció del campo de batalla

\- Hinata, me agradas pero yo no me dejare vencer en este lugar – Ino realizo una extraña posición de manos y apunto con ellas a la pelinegra que no comprendía muy bien la conversación que tuvo la rubia con el examinador

\- ¿Qué hace? – Azuma se preocupó al ver lo que está por hacer la rubia – Le dije que no ocupara su técnica en ninguno del equipo de Obito – Azuma les hizo creer a sus Genin que siendo Obito un Uchiha les enseñaría técnicas que la pondría en desventaja a Ino y sus técnicas de transferencia de mentes

\- **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente) – Ino realizo su Jutsu secreto tan rápido como pudo en un intento de no darle tiempo a Hinata de reaccionar o intentar impedir su técnica

\- **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix) – Hinata se apuró a realizar el Jutsu para distraer a la rubia

Al mismo tiempo emprendió una carrera en contra del tiempo para llegar antes que Ino activara su técnica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino se sentía preocupada, el Jutsu por alguna razón salió mal, en lugar de estar en el cuerpo de Hinata, se encontraba recostada sobre un pequeño lago de pocos centímetros de profundidad en medio de un espeso bosque viendo hacia el cielo azul

En sus años de práctica de ese Jutsu, nunca le había pasado que su mente viajara tan lejos a caer en el cuerpo de un animal en el bosque

Levanto su mano para ver qué tipo de animal era

-No puede ser posible – su voz se esforzó en salir de su boca – estoy en mi cuerpo –

Lo último que esperaba ver era su propia mano blanca y en un instante se sentó para comprobar si en efecto era su cuerpo

\- esto es extraño – Ino medito un poco lo sucedido, lo último que recordaba era sintiendo como su conciencia dejaba su cuerpo mientras a su alrededor pasaba el Jutsu de Hinata– nunca escuche nada parecido –

Podría ser que se encontrara en la mente de la pelinegra pero era todo tan real, el agua fría que escurría por su espalda, la forma en que su pelo se pegaba entre sí por el efecto del agua, el sol y los árboles, era muy complejo, pero también había indicios que no era real, en uno de los lados se encontraba un camino que de repente se volvía tan oscuro como una noche sin luna y al otro lado del bosque se veía unas alcantarillas

\- Qué clase de mente tiene Hinata – Pensó en voz alta Ino, no era común que un lugar así se encontrara tan arriba en el subconsciente -no puedo esperar más, tengo que encontrar la forma de controlar el cuerpo de Hinata y ganar la pelea -

Se incorporó, pero no se movió de su lugar esperando que el agua se escurriera de su ropa, podía ser la mente de Hinata pero no le gustaba la sensación de la ropa mojada sobre su piel

-Es hora de… - sus pensamientos se detuvieron seco al sentir que alguien la tacleaba por la espalda y un sonido metálico muy fuerte

\- aaaaaaauuuuuuuuch – se quejó al sentir que algo le jalaba el pelo e instantes después sentía la cabeza más ligera

\- **Déjame… quítate de encima** – Ino callo de nuevo boca abajo en el agua, pero podía ver perfectamente que Hinata era la que la no dejaba que se levantara gracias al reflejo en el agua – **QUE HACES Y PORQUE NO ME MIRAS MIENTRAS TE HABLO** – Ino se enojó, aparte de ser acosada por la pelinegra, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, Hinata estaba más interesada en lo que pasaba a su espalda

\- **_veo que llegaste a tiempo_** – se escuchó un voz que helo la sangre de Ino

-¿ **Por qué lo hiciste**? – pregunto Hinata casi gritando

\- **_porque eso es lo que soy y ella es una intrusa aquí_** – dijo entre burlas la voz

-Que eres… eres un monstro – Ino estaba aterrada, nunca había sabido de nadie que tuviera dos voces en su conciencia

Aprovechando que Hinata se desconcertó con su comentario, se la quito de encima y volteo

- ** _No tienes idea de lo que es un monstruo_** – se burlaron unos ojos rojos fijos en la rubia

Ino no pudo ver más que un par de ojos rojos porque Hinata le dio un golpe en el estómago que la dejo inconsciente, lo último que le pareció ver fue mucho cabello rubio flotando sobre el agua

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azuma estaba preocupado y rogando que Ino fallara la técnica, no iba a ser nada bueno si ella entraba y se encontraba con el Kyūbi

Todos están expectantes a ver como se desarrollaban los hechos, Ino era rodead por varias flamas en forma de pájaros y Hinata en ningún momento se veía que se detuviera en su acercamiento a Ino

Ino había activado su técnica, pero no sabían quién controlaba el cuerpo de la pelinegra, podía ser que Ino fallo y Hinata se dirigiera a ella para atacarla o Ino en el cuerpo de Hinata iba por su cuerpo para que no callera al piso o fuera quemada por la técnica de Hinata

La rubia estaba cayendo rodeada por las llamas, en un movimiento repentino de su cabeza una flama quemo más del noventa por ciento de su coleta. Antes que las llamas hicieran más daño llego su atacante y la saco de en medio del fuego

Todos estaban esperando cual era el resultado del encuentro

\- Creo que no va a despertar pronto, pude darme la victoria – Hinata se dirigió a Hayate

Azuma respiro de nuevo aliviado. No se había rendido entonces Ino fallo la técnica

\- La victoria es para Hinata – Dijo Hayate después de comprobar que Ino estaba inconsciente

Sin más que hacer en el lugar Hinata se llevó a Ino a la enfermería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-O… Obito… sensei – toda la confianza que había mostrado minutos antes salió de su cuerpo al darse cuenta que llevaba a Ino en brazos después que ella se desmayara por enterarse de la peor manera posible de su secreto

Su única esperanza era que Obito le ayudara a salir del problema

\- ¿que paso? – Obito no la estaba viendo -Naruto te advierto que si se quitas el suero que te pusieron para reponer la sangre perdida yo personalmente me encargare de no dejarte comer Ramen de ningún tipo por un año – Solo esa solución encontró para impedir que Naruto se quitara los medicamentos que le dieron después de curar sus heridas

-O… O… Obito… - Se calló al ver que por fin le prestaba atención

\- Ino Yamanaka – susurro Obito recordando todo lo que investigo de ella para decidir quién seria los mejores compañeros para los Uzumaki – Dime que peleo con alguien más y tú solo la traes para que la atiendan – casi suplico Obito

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Por… porque nadie le advirtió? – Hinata pensó mejor su pregunta - ¿ **Por qué nadie me advirtió**? – estaba desesperándose por todo lo ocurrido

-Lo siento – Obito se rasco la nuca avergonzado – nunca pensé que ella pudiera ser tu oponente – desvió la mirada – con lo sucedido con Sakura y Naruto creo que me olvide de ti –

Hinata no pudo enojarse con su maestro, ella también se sintió perdida durante esos minutos por lo ocurrido a Sakura y a su Hermano

-¿Qué… que haremos? – dijo más calmada

-primero hay que hablar con Azuma – pensó un plan de acción – él no debe imaginarse que Ino se encontró con esa cosa – vio a la puerta – de lo contrario ya estaría aquí -

Se quedaron en silencio al escuchar como la puerta se abría

\- que problemático – Shikamaru con su típica voz cansada fue el que entro – Azuma-sensei me pidió que viniera para ver como esta Ino –

\- Shikamaru dile a Azuma que venga – le pidió Obito

\- No pude, él está convenciendo a Chōji para que pelee su encuentro – se sentó en una silla

\- por favor no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, y tú te puedes quedar a darle apoyo a Chōji – Obito ocupo un tono que denotaba que no podía ocupar un no como respuesta

A Shikamaru le pareció muy extraño todo, al parecer era el único que se dio cuenta que el cabello de Ino se cortó antes que el ave de fuego pasara por él quemándose al caer sobre otro, pero él era muy feliz sin saber demasiadas cosas

-que problemático – se rasco la cabeza y se levantó de la silla – está bien – y con un ademan de despedida desapareció por la puerta

\- Naruto, espera a Azuma y tu Hinata sígueme – paso a buscar un cuarto vacío en la enfermería

Lograron encontrar uno vacío al final del corredor lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie escucharlo que tenían que decir

\- ¿Qué tanto vio?—Obito no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas

\- Cre… Cre… Creo que todo – la mente de Hinata estaba en pánico, Ino había roto la ley y podía traer grabes consecuencias – es… es… estuvo tan ce.. ce… cer.. ca de eso que la ataco – la acostó en la cama y le soltó el poco cabello que le quedaba – a… a… afortunadamente so..solo fue su cabello… yo… yo fui la que la dejo inconsciente –

Obito recargado en una de las paredes suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. No estaba preocupado por lo que el Hokage le Hiciera a Ino, lo conocía muy bien para saber que no le haría nada, le preocupaba más como iba a reaccionar Ino a un secreto de tal magnitud, ella a diferencia de Sakura no estaba lista para saberlo

\- Aquí esta Azuma-sensei Dattebayo—Naruto seguía con su típica actitud alegre solo un poco apagada por la herida y el entender que Ino había visto al Kyūbi

Entro en la habitación seguido de azuma que se veía un poco nervioso, pero al entrar y ver que Ino no había despertado se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal

Suspiro, su personalidad calmada le ayudaba mucho en esos momentos

\- No fallo su técnica ¿verdad? – Azuma igual que Obito fue directo al punto

Hinata sin levantar la vista del piso asintió con la cabeza

\- le Hizo algo esa cosa – La pequeña habitación tenía un ventana donde se podía apreciar una buena parte del bosque, al ver por la ventana Azuma estaba pensando en que hacer

\- Solo logro cortarle el cabello – Contesto Obito al ver que Hinata estaba muy mal

Naruto solo estaba sentado junto a Hinata sin decir nada

Hasta ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que el largo Cabello de Ino ya no estaba y Azuma se dio cuenta que el corte no era hecho por el fuego, sino más bien por una cuchilla

\- Hinata fue la que la dejo inconsciente a su mente – Obito termino de dar los pormenores – Supongo que ya regreso a su cuerpo pero sigue inconsciente –

\- Si no recibió ningún ataque de esa cosa no debería tener ningún problema – Azuma cerro los ojos por un momento

\- "Como me hace falta un cigarrillo en este momento"—pensó Azuma, podía verse calmado pero si estaba preocupada de saber que haría Ino al despertar

\- Voy a hacer arreglos para que la internen en el hospital de la aldea y se quede en el mismo cuarto de cuidados intensivos junto a Sakura - Azuma hablaba tranquilamente sin dejar de ver al bosque

\- tan… tan… mal esta – se escuchó un lastimero susurro por parte de Hinata

\- No – Azuma se volteo y le dio una sincera sonrisa – solo que no tiene que hablar con nadie hasta que le expliquemos lo que vio –

\- Pero la ley – seguía preocupada hablando en un susurro

\- No creo que mi padre le haga nada – contesto mientas posaba la mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra para tranquilizarla – además no violo la ley –

Hinata levanto la vista, no comprendía eso, Naruto también estaba interesado en saber cómo Ino sabia del Kyūbi sin violar la ley

\- fácil – Azuma aclaro su duda – la ley dice que solo está permitido que ustedes se lo digan y como tú estabas junto a ella cuando se enteró por sí misma no violó la ley –

\- Supongo que va ser la misma decisión a la que llegara tu padre – Dijo Obito que ya había llegado a la misma conclusión

Azuma solo rio

Eso calmo un poco a Hinata

La poca calma que habían logrado tener se fue cuando un pequeño temblor se sintió en la habitación

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Obito

\- Debió ser el combate de Lee y el chico de Suna – Contesto Azuma

Obito no pudo seguir preguntando, porque un médico llamo a Obito por el altavoz

Minutos después en un silencio incomodo también fueron llamados Hinata y Naruto al capo de Pelea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto se asombró que de los veintiún Genin que empezaron los combates solo quedaban nueve

\- **valla no puedo creer que pasáramos a la final Dattebayo** – Casi grito en un intento de animar a su hermana

Hinata solo dio una ligera sonrisa, estaba preocupada por Sakura e Ino que estaban en el hospital

-Está bien ustedes nueve son los ganadores de los combates… - Hayate enfrente de una línea formada con lo nueve Genin fue interrumpido por una pelirroja

-Disculpe, yo no tuve una pelea – Karin estaba nerviosa, no quería que pensaran los demás que hizo algo mal al estar ahí sin combatir

\- tu tuviste la suerte de que no fuiste elegida para pelear, pasaste automáticamente – contesto Hayate – Bueno los combates de la final serán decididos después de que hayan escogido una de las esferas de esa caja – mientras tocia con el pulgar señalaba una caja que tenía Ibiki en sus manos

Uno a uno metía la mano en la caja y sacaban una de las esferas numeradas

\- Mira Nee-Chan, me toco la esfera número siete Dattebayo—Naruto estaba felices – ¿para qué crees que sea esto? – No tenía ni la más mínima idea para que les pidieron sacar las esferas

Hinata solo estaba observando su esfera que tenía el número seis en ella

-"Me va a tocar pelear contra mi Onii-chan" –su mente un poco más tranquila, sumo los acontecimientos y se dio cuenta que era un sorteo para emparejar los combates

De la impresión se le cayó la esfera que rodo hasta los pies de Hayate

-Bien ya estamos listos – levanto la esfera – los combates quedaron de la siguiente manera

\- Sasuke y Karin serán el primer combate – con voz clara empezó a decir los combates

Sasuke dio una sonrisa altanera, ya se sentía ganador del combate mientras Karin solo volteo a otro lado, ella no quería estar ahí

\- Shikamaru y Temari serán el segundo combate – continuo Hayate

\- Que problemático – se escuchó decir a Shikamaru

\- Llorón – solo dijo eso Temari

Hinata cada vez estaba más nerviosa, era un hecho que le tocaría pelear con su hermano

\- Neji y Hinata serán el tercer combate - continuo ignorando los insultos de la rubia

Hinata sonrió, después de esa tarde tan agitada era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Sobre todo al darse cuenta que su primer combate no sería con su hermano

 _"Haz fila, yo voy primero"_

Recordó Hinata sus propias palabras, podía ser bondadosa y no guardar rencor en su corazón por mucho tiempo pero se alegró de poder darle una lección a la persona que lastimo a su familia

Neji rio

-"el destino quiere que te destroce enfrente de todos" – fue lo que pensó Neji

\- Naruto y Gara serán el cuarto combate – continuo Hayate – y Dosu peleara con el ganador del último combate –

Naruto no podía esperar para ganarle al pelirrojo y poder darle su merecido al tipo del sonido que se atrevió a lastimar a Sakura y a su hermana

\- Bien eso es todo por hoy, los combates se realizarán en un mes – Hayate tocio – se pueden retirar – y sin esperar pregunta alguna desapareció

\- **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** – fue lo único que se escuchó por el grito de un rubio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente. Obito estaba llevando al límite su paciencia mientras esperaba que les dieran permiso para ver a Sakura que ya se encontraba en un cuarto del hospital de la aldea

-Pero porque Obito-Sensei – se escuchó la voz chillona de Naruto por toda la sala de espera - ¿Por qué tiene que ser en un mes y no ahora mismo Dattebayo? – estaba impaciente por esperar su combate

\- **YA TE LO DIJE** – Obito llego a su límite después de una hora de lamentos, chocando su frente en contra del rubio y activando su Sharingan – **Se tiene que esperar a que lleguen muchas personas importantes** –

-Sí, pero ¿Porque? – No se intimido el rubio

Obito suspiro y aparto su cara de Naruto

\- Sabes que somos ninjas que vendemos nuestros servicios y en teoría cualquiera nos puede contratar – Obito se resignó a explicarle de nuevo a Naruto porqué se tenía que esperar un mes, tenía la esperanza de que estaba vez si pusiera atención – entre ellos se encuentran personas muy importantes que no están afiliadas a ningún país en particular y estos exámenes son una forma de mostrar para cada aldea que tan fuertes son ante los demás, por esa razón siempre la última etapa del examen se hace en un estadio lleno de gente que en algún en futuro es un potencial contratante –

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se limitó a ver fijamente al frente con los brazos cruzados, sentado en una posición incómoda. Al parecer ya había entendido la razón del aplazo de los combates pero seguía sin gustarle la idea

\- Deberían de aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar – Obito se alegró que después de tantas horas lograra entender – Sasuke y Kakashi se fueron a entrenar no sé a dónde, y he escuchado rumores que Neji está siendo entrenado personalmente por Haishi, por lo que les sugiero que después de salir de aquí avallamos a entrenar – comento entusiasmado, se sentía feliz de ser el único maestro de la aldea que dos de sus alumnos pasaron a la final - ¿Qué me dicen?-

- **SI Dattebayo** – contesto Naruto entusiasmado

Hinata solo dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de confirmación, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar antes de poder entrar a esa habitación

\- Disculpen la interrupción pero ya pueden pasar a la Habitación de cuidados intensivos – una enfermera se acercó al grupo de Obito y les dio la noticia que todos esperaban

Minutos después al entrar al cuarto Naruto y Hinata, pudieron notar que la habitación era exactamente igual a todas en las que ya habían estado antes con la única diferencia que en esta estaban cuatro camas en lugar de solo una

La cama más cercana a la entrada era la de Sakura, ella estaba sedada e inconsciente postrada en la cama, conectada a monitores, sueros y medicamentos. En el suelo se encontraban varios sellos de inhibición de Chakra, su sistema circulatorio de Chakra había recibido gran daño y los sellos ayudaban a que se recuperada mas rápido sus funciones al no tener que ocupar Chakra. Se veía débil pero ya no cerca de la muerte, cosa que alegro a Naruto y Hinata

En una cama en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba Ino solo conectada a un monitor cardiaco y a un suero, por petición de Asuma la mantendrían sedada todo ese día, en lo que planeaba algo junto a su padre de cómo manejar tan inusual situación

Para quitarle un poco de culpa a Hinata todos los estudios físicos que se le realizaron a la rubia salieron favorables

Obito entro minutos después, vio como Naruto y Hinata solo estaban junto a la cama de Sakura viéndola con ojos que saltaban entre la tristeza y el enojo

\- Se pondrá bien—fue lo primero que dijo – acabo de hablar con el medico a cargo y me explico que ya está fuera de peligro, sus golpes y fractura ya están mucho mejor, pero va a tener que permanecer en reposo absoluto en esta habitación por las próximas tres semanas como mínimo por las heridas que tuvieron sus órganos, en especial el corazón – se había acercado a los hermanos y colocándoles una mano en sus hombros les dio una sonrisa para indica que no mentía

\- por cierta situación – Obito se quedó viendo a la cama de Ino – a esta habitación solo podremos acceder nosotros, Azuma y por petición especial también Kurenai. Así que no deben traer a nadie más -

Los dos asintieron al entender la situación

\- Bien – con el puño cerrado les dio un pequeño golpe a cada uno en la cabeza—tenemos que irnos, por hoy es todo lo que vamos a hacer en esta habitación – se calló al ver la cara de no quererse ir de los niños – tenemos que dejarlas descansar, mañana podrán venir de nuevo –

Con esas palabras se resignaron y salieron de la habitación seguidos por su maestro

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – los tres integrantes del grupo voltearon a ver quién hablo, tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no reconocieron quien hablaba

\- Afortunadamente se recuperara por completo – contesto Obito al ver de quien se trataba

\- Me alegro – Contesto Gai, se veía anormalmente cansado

-¿Cómo están tus Genin?—esta vez pregunto Obito

-Tenten estará en observación durante una semana, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda… - las demás palabras parecían que no querían salir de su boca – Lee está estable, pero los médicos me dicen que su carrera como Shinobi está acabada –

\- ¿Quién fue él lo dejo tan mal? – esta vez fue Naruto, no comprendía que tan mal estaba Lee ya que ni Sakura tenía un pronostica tan pesimista

Gai solo suspiro pesadamente

\- fue el tal Gara el Genin de Suna - contesto

\- Pero Cejotas-sensei – Hablo el rubio – No le advirtió el Hokage sobre ese tipo -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes

El Hokage estaba inmerso en una montaña de papeles. Los tenía que aprobar para el examen Chūnin que empezaría en pocos minutos, los papeles eran desde las invitaciones diplomáticas hasta apartar una sección del hospital por los posibles heridos

\- ¿Hokage-sama puedo pasar? – la voz de su secretaria se escuchó después que ella golpeara la puerta

\- Si, pasa – el internamente estaba feliz, ya estaba harto de revisar los papeles y quería descansar un poco

\- Disculpe, los niños De… - se calló en seco la joven mujer, sabía muy bien que no debía referirse a ellos así enfrente del Hokage – Los jóvenes Uzumaki quieren hablar con usted –

El viejo Shinobi solo levantó una ceja en señal de no comprender porque lo estaban buscándolo

-"Ya deberían estar en la primer parte del examen"—pensó

-Déjalos pasar—Con esa orden desapareció por el portal de la puerta y minutos después aparecieron Naruto y Hinata

\- Hola viejo – Saludo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa y energía

\- Bu… Buenos días Hiruzen-sama – Saludo Hinata

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí, no deberían de estar ya en su examen? – Pregunto el Hokage – Esperen un momento, déjenme cambiar mi pregunta. ¿Qué es tan importante para que tuvieran que enviar clones de sombra?—No por nada era un Kage

-en estos momentos nuestras versiones originales deben estar llegando al examen después de acompañar a Konohamaru y a Hanabi-chan a sus respectivas casas – Comenzó a explicar Naruto – la razón es que por poco tengo una pelea con unos tipos de Suna por intentar golpear a Konohamaru – Naruto paro un momento de hablar, para ver alguna reacción, pero el Hokage quería terminar de escuchar la historia antes de dar un veredicto - No se preocupe Sakura-chan pudo solucionar la situación sin recurrir a la fuerza. Pero hay algo más importante que Hinata-Nee-chan tiene que explicarle – Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero sabía cómo actuar según las circunstancias para que no entrara en pánico, por ello su forma de hablar fue concisa sin meterse mucho en sus ideas

Hinata dio un pequeño salto al sentirse el centro de la atención

-"Qué tal si todo está en mi imaginación"—empezó a sonrojarse y sudar incontrolablemente - "Que tonta fui al contarle a Sakura y Naruto-Nii-chan" –

Hinata se bloqueó, no podía ni moverse del pánico de decir algo incorrecto frente al Tercer Hokage

Hiruzen no se preocupó, no era la primera vez que veía que a Hinata le pasaba algo similar, por lo regular era causado por algo que había hecho mal o participado en las travesuras de su hermano

\- Onee-chan, deja de actuar tan raro y habla de una vez – Naruto en un intento de que reaccionara la tomo de los hombros y la movía de tal forma que Hinata parecía una muñeca de trapo

Pero lo inevitable sucedió, se desmayó en los brazos de Naruto

-Onee-chan eres muy rara Dattebayo– se lamentó Naruto

\- Sabes que era lo que quería decirme – El tercer Hokage reprimía las ganas de reír, esos dos siempre le alegraban el día, pero debía ser algo importante para enviar solo a unos clones

-Si – Contesto Naruto dejando a Hinata acostada en el suelo – la situación es que dice Onee-chan que uno de las personas que nos atacó… - Se quedó pensando un momento – mejor dicho el que se llevó a quien nos atacó, era diferente a todos las personas que hemos visto antes –

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con diferente? – pregunto el Hokage

\- aparte del hecho que se creía superior a todos en el mundo – Recordó Naruto como se fue ignorando a todos los demás – y sus mismos compañeros le tenían miedo – cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo, pero no había nada fuera de lo común aparte de eso

\- lo importante es lo que vio Hinata-Onee-chan – Naruto llego a lo que debería haber explicado Hinata - Como bien sabe ella ha visto que todas las personas en la aldea y en general todas las que hemos visto a lo largo del tiempo despiden un aura azul claro –

El Hokage ya sabía de varios años atrás esa información de que a veces Hinata veía el Chakra de las personas, en su momento apoyo fuertemente su teoría sobre el primogénito de Haishi pero ella no mostraba ningún signo físico de ese Dōjutsu y por las preguntas que le hizo a la pequeña Hinata ella solo veía ese color no veía el sistema de Chakra de las personas tal como lo hacen los Hyūga

\- si, recuerdo que ya lo habían dicho – contesto

\- Entre todas esas personas solo destaco yo y Hinata-Onee-chan al tener un aura roja – continuo Naruto

El Kage solo asintió, ambos sabían el porqué del cambio de color

\- pero ese tipo, dice Nee-chan que tiene un aura amarilla –

El Hokage solo abrió un poco más los ojos, pero comprendió porque era tan importante para enviar los clones, esa información no podía esperar no podía esperara hasta la próxima vez que ellos lo vieran

\- no es la primera vez que lo ve, al salir del pueblo donde nos refugiamos en el país del viento nos topamos durante unos segundos con él, ahí fue donde por primera vez me lo dijo, pero como nunca antes había sucedido lo dejamos pasar como un error, pero esta vez lo vio durante más tiempo y al decírselo a Sakura-chan ella fue la que nos mandó a decirle que paso – termino Naruto

Al parecer Naruto sabía que era una persona poco común en el mundo pero no había llegado a la misma conclusión que su compañeras y el Hokage

\- Me alegro que me lo digieran, me encargare advertirlas a todos lo Jōnin senseis que tengan cuidado con él - contesto

\- Bien entonces me retiro – con todo el cuidado que se puede tener con un costal de papas Naruto se llevó en el Hombro a Hinata

\- Me alegro de no ser tu Hermano real, de lo contrario estaría muerto de vergüenza, mira que desmallarte sin que tuvieras la culpa de nada – escucho el Hokage como se quejaba el clon por tener que llevarse a Hinata – pero a quien engaño, nunca me podría enojar contigo, eres extraña pero me gustas así – fue lo último que escucho cuando el rubio se adentró en el pasillo de salida

-"Que tanto Chakra le infunden a sus clones para que desarrollen personalidades propias tan rápido" – se quedó pensando un momento

Después su mente salto a un tema más importante

-"No es posible que Suna nos enviara a un Jinchuriki sin avisar"—Se levantó y vio por la ventana—"lo voy a mantener vigilado, pero no puedo sacar conclusiones apresuradas" - con eso en mente llamo a un AMBU

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Si lo Hizo pero Lee me desobedeció - Todo el entusiasmo y energía al hablar se habían ido de su voz – él estaba molesto con Neji por la forma en que trato a Sakura, peleo con todo para demostrar que un perdedor puede vencer a alguien superior, pero fue demasiado el chico de Suna para él y uno de sus ataques le dejo muy lastimado una pierna y un brazo –

-Lo… lo… lo siento – se disculpó Hinata

-No es tu culpa – sonrió de nuevo Gai – de hecho estoy aquí para preguntarles si quieren un entrenamiento intensivo para avivar su llama de la juventud- de nuevo el Gai que todos conocían apareció

Obito solo negó con la cabeza y suspirando viendo lo rápido que se recuperaba de su tristeza

-Me parece bien Dattebayo – estaba feliz Naruto

Hinata solo confirmo con la cabeza, podría avecinarse un infierno pero necesitaba mejorar lo más posible en Taijutsu a como diera lugar

\- Bien, mientras no los mates supongo que toda la ayuda que reciban será buena – sonrió Obito

-Bien entonces vámonos – y tomando de las manos a los Uzumaki se los llevó al campo de entrenamiento a toda la velocidad que le daban sus pies

Obito solo se quedó en su lugar con una gota de sudor en su nuca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde estaba dándole paso a la noche cuando Sakura por fin pudo abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, pero el dolo del cuerpo era suficiente para desmotivarla a pararse para averiguarlo. Pero tenía sed, al lado de su cama vio una jarra de agua. Al levantar su mano para agarrarla un dolor punzante se lo impidió, no podía ver bien si mirada estaba muy borrosa por el cambio de luz que entraba por la ventana, no comprendía porque dolía tanto

-Sakura, permanece en calma o de lo contrario te lastimaras innecesariamente – escucho una voz conocida y con suavidad la volvió a recostar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – en tus brazos tiene agujas con medicamento -

-Kurenai-sensei… donde estoy – su voz se escuchaba rasposa por permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio

\- Estas en el hospital, has estado una semana inconsciente – contesto la pelinegra

\- soy una inútil – se entristeció Sakura – no pude vencer a nadie durante los exámenes –

-No digas eso – la contradijo Kurenai – tal vez no lograste pasar a la final pero tu Naruto y Hinata me contaron lo que paso en el bosque y como sin dudarlo los protegiste a costa de tu propia vida, eso no es de personas inútiles –

Sakura sonrió, de alguna forma eso la ayudaba un poco

\- Entonces una semana – rodo los ojos por la habitación – que me he perdido –

\- No mucho, tus "Hermanos" – Kurenai esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa al decir esas palabras, quería ver como reaccionaba la pelirrosa

\- ¿Mis Hermanos? – tan duro le dieron en la cabeza para no se acordarse de tener hermanos

-No era la reacción que esperaba, pero así se han estado presentando a todos los que le preguntan qué hacen aquí – contesto Kurenai – _Somos sus hermanos y tenemos que estar aquí Dattebayo –_ Kurenai repitió las palabras de Naruto intentando igualar su tono chillón y gritón

-si… si… bueno que pasa con ellos – un pequeño rubor apareció en la cara de Sakura que no fue pasado por alto por Kurenai

-ellos han estado teniendo un entrenamiento infernal por parte de Gai para poder pasar el examen Chūnin – contesto—pero se las arreglan para poder llegar aquí a la hora de la comida y cena para pasar tiempo contigo a pesar que tengo la supositicio que Gai quiere terminar el trabajo que empezó Neji -

Algo de nuevo movió el mundo interno de Sakura, nunca había tenido amigos y mucho menos unos que se preocuparan tanto por ella

\- "Si definitivamente tengo que ser una buena hermana mayor"—fue lo que pensó

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tercera persona que hacia un fuerte sonido con la nariz al resoplar por ella

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaban solas en la habitación, también se encontraba en una cama junto a la suya Ino, pero ella no tenía ningún aparato ni medicamento conectado a ella, solo estaba ahí sentada abrasando sus piernas en la esquina que formaba la pared y la cama, debajo de una delgada sabana que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies solo dejándole visible su rostros para taparse al estar solo vestida con una bata del hospital

-Cerda, también te dieron una paliza – intento iniciar una plática con la rubia

No contesto la rubia, solo se le quedo viendo como si esperara algo

\- No te enojes, no ha hablado con nadie desde que despertó hace dos días – le comento Kurenai a Sakura para evitar que en su ataque de furia se intentara levantar

-¿ha estado callada dos días?—Sakura sabía muy bien que Ino era una de esas personas que si se les daba la oportunidad de hablar no se callan, así que era extremadamente inusual eso

Sakura ya no pudo recibir la respuesta por parte de Kurenai al ser interrumpida por cierto rubio

\- **SAKURA-CHAN** – Grito de alegría al verla despierta

\- Bue… Buenas noches – Saludo también Hinata

Sakura se alegró ver que en las manos llevaban comida, al parecer si era cierto que a pesar de su condición se las arreglaban para poder meter comida al hospital y convivir el mayor tiempo posible con ella

La tarde se pasó amena en su mayoría, pero Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un ambiente cargado, a Hinata más nerviosa de la habitual y evasiva en muchas preguntas sobre el examen, la última vez que la vio de esa manera fue días antes de saber que secreto ocultaba

Pero esta vez lo manejaría diferente, la última por poco Hinata comete una tontería, ahora lo preguntaría y la ayudaría de otra forma

-Aléjate de ella… es peligrosa – hablo Ino después de ver como se iban los dos hermanos seguidos de Kurenai

Sakura no pudo decir todos los insultos que tenía en mente después de ver en los ojos de Ino un miedo poco común en ella. Fue en ese momento que todo tuvo sentido, la renuencia de Hinata a decir que paso en su combate y porque Ino se comportaba tan distante ante todo

-"Ino entro en su mente" – Pensó Sakura al relacionar quien fue el oponente de la rubia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Esta es aburrido Dattebayo – se quejó Naruto mientras daba su segunda vuelta corriendo alrededor de todos los campos de entrenamiento

-Si… si pero le prometimos a Gai-sensei… que no dejaríamos de hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento mientras él estuviera… en su misión – a Hinata todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al nuevo peso que tenía en brazos y piernas

- **NO ME QUEJO DE ESO, SINO QUE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ OBITO SENSEI, SE SUPONE QUE HOY NOS ENSEÑARÍA NUEVAS TÉCNICAS** – grito para sacar su frustración

En esos momentos se encontraban trotando alrededor de un pequeño bosque que era parte de un campo de entrenamiento

\- Auch – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al sentir que algo o alguien había chocado con el

\- Kyaaaaaa—escucho el grito de otra persona

\- Naruto Nii-san… sálvame – el que apareció de la nada y golpeo a Naruto no era otro que Konohamaru, se veía aterrado y tenía una brocha con pintura verde fosforescente en ella

Estaba cansado y sudando a meres, parecía que llevaba corriendo días por su vida

\- Cálmate Dattebayo, que sucedió – no le dio mucha importancia el pánico en la cara del niño, no creyó que fuera un problema que le costara la vida

\- Es… es – Konohamaru intentaba recuperar el aliento – Hanabi… broma… venganza… pared… pintura… salió mal – dijo entre exhalaciones

\- Que dijiste – Naruto no entendía muy bien – "Como pintar una pared se puede considerar una broma" – Naruto olvido rápidamente que tipo de bromas solía hacer antes de ser Genin

El niño no pudo explicarse mejor, Naruto por un momento sintió una sensación muy familiar para él, después de unos segundos entendió que era, esa aura asesina era la misma que su hermana emanaba cada vez que se enojaba pero esta ocasión era mayor y más fría

\- A… Ayuda – era lo único que decía Konohamaru con el rostro azul del pánico

Naruto tardo unos segundos en distinguir a Hanabi entre los arboles del fondo, se hubiera visto aterradora con su Dōjutsu activado y jadeando por oxigeno; Naruto no supo identificar si ese jadeo era por estar furiosa o estar cansada de perseguir a su víctima; si no fuera porque tenía la cara pintada de un verde fosforescente con una línea que le abarcaba más de la mitad de la cara pasando de lado a lado, con la misma medida que la brocha que tenía el niño en las manos

-No me digas que molestaste a Hanabi-chan – Naruto tembló un poco al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de un aterrado Konohamaru

Naruto sabia mejor que nadie que hacer enojar a su hermana era equivalente a incendiar un bosque seco, no se detendrá hasta acabar con todo, pero Hanabi era peor, era como iniciar el mismo incendio pero rociándolo con todo el aceite que pudieras encontrar, tan agresiva y explosiva como ese incendio no quedaría nada de su victima

\- pero te aseguro que Miina será la voz de la razón – sonrió un poco al ver que la Samurái estaba junto a la niña

Konohamaru solo negó con la cabeza

Y tenía razón, Miina se veía más furiosa que la castaña y ella estaba pintada como si le hubiera caído un bote lleno de pintura azul eléctrico en la cabeza

\- Konohamaru – tomo la atención del niño Naruto – Vas a estar mucho tiempo en el hospital Dattebayo – termino con una sonrisa de miedo y con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Konohamaru solo asintió mecánicamente, él sabía que era muy posible ese desenlace

\- Me retracto… estas muerto – menciono Naruto

El niño no sabía por qué el cambio de opinión hasta que vio a Naruto con la cara azul de miedo y atrás de él la razón de tal actitud

Hinata estaba unos pasos atrás de su hermano pero en la cabeza tenía la lata de pintura que en algún momento estaba en las manos Konohamaru, y despedía un aura casi igual de atemorizante que estaba presente en las otras dos chicas

Naruto no perdió más tiempo y tomando de la bufanda azul al niño, se dio a la fuga para evitar que alguno de los dos resultara muerto ese día

\- **NO SEAS COBARDE REGRESA** – grito Hanabi

\- **NARUTO-DONO, DETÉNGASE SI NO QUIERE SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS** – Grito la Samurái

-…- Hinata también iba a perseguirlos si no fuera porque Hanabi la ocupo como trampolín para alcanzar más rápido a las dos personas en fuga, clavándola en el suelo

El dolor que sintió en la espalda hizo que reaccionara y recordara que no podía lastimar a su hermana de la misma forma que antes, no sin antes librarse de ese molesto sello extra que les puso "esa vieja serpiente"

Ellos estaban acostumbrados a los golpes, moretones y hasta fracturas ya que estos desaparecían en cuestión de horas o días, pero ahora no podían darse el lujo de lastimarse de la misma forma porque sanarían tan rápido como todo el mundo

Respiro profundamente para calmarse y empezó a golpear el suelo para liberar su enojo, no estando conforme hasta llegar casi al medio metro de profundizada

\- tengo que buscar una lavandería –se levantó tocándose la ropa – no quiero que se estropee por la pintura – y se tocó el pelo – creo que también unos baños públicos -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Adonde se metería Onee-chan - se preguntaba Naruto siguiendo unas pisadas de pintura verde

Tenía unos minutos de haber logrado perder a sus perseguidora y por un milagro no había sido golpeado nadie, por lo menos que el conociera

Al darse cuenta que no los perseguía Hinata. Ordeno a Konohamaru que se escondiera algunos días para que Hanabi se calmara y después regreso al campo de entrenamiento

Las pisadas lo condujeron a unos baños públicos con aguas termales

\- Creo que yo también aprovechare a darme un baño – con esas palabras entro

Después de dejar un recado al encargado para que lo esperara su hermana al salir, se dirigió al baño asignado para hombres

Al entrar en los vestidores, gracias al entrenamiento de Obito y a forzarse a sí mismo a observar mejor las situaciones se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal en el lugar, el cuarto estaba vacío, nadie había dejado su ropa aun porque era demasiado temprano, pero en uno de los apartados para que la gente deje sus cosas había un par de sandalias ninja

-"Eso está mal"—pensó Naruto y sin quitarse nada de ropa paso a la sección de baños

En ese lugar al fondo pudo ver a un extraño hombre vestido con lo que parece una gabardina roja y un enorme pergamino atado a su espalda junto con una larga cabellera blanca. No hubiera sido nada fuera de otro mundo si no fuera por el hecho que con ayuda de un enorme sapo estaba viendo arriba de la valla al lado de los baños de mujeres

Sin hacer ruido Naruto camino sobre el agua de las termales y solo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca lo confronto

\- **OYE QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES VIEJO PERVERTIDO** – grito Naruto pero la persona ni se movió

\- A quien le dices pervertido—contesto calmadamente como si lo hubieran atrapado leyendo solamente un libro – no degrades mi investigación con palabras tan insolentes -

- **INVESTIGACIÓN NI QUE NADA, SOLO ERES UN PERVERTIDO MIRÓN DATTEBAYO** – grito de nuevo Naruto

\- aunque no lo creas soy un afamado escritor y estoy recopilando material para mi próximo éxito – contesto sin parpadear o quitar la vista del otro lado de la valla

\- eso sonaría más convincente si no tuviera esa cara de pervertido mientras mira al otro lado – comento Naruto entre dientes mientras le salía una gota de sudor de la nuca

\- **YA ME CANSE, SI NO SE DETIENE POR SÍ MISMO LO DETENDRÉ YO DATTEBAYO** – empezó a hacer barios sellos

\- **Suiton, Mizurapa** (Elemento agua, Fuerte oleaje) — grito y una pobre ola intento salir del lugar que la confinaba

Naruto se quedó en blanco con una cara de incredulidad, nunca había sido menos que una marejada esa técnica cuando la ocupaba

\- Crees que con esa patética actuación podrás vencerme – ahora que Naruto tenía la atención del pervertido, este solo dio dos palmadas en la cabeza al sapo, con su lengua tomo a Naruto de la cintura y lo empezó a girar en el a gran velocidad

-Nunca podrás vencer al gran y magnifico **Jiraiya Gōketsu** mejor conocido como **Gama Sennin** – termino con uno pose de magnificencia sobre el lomo del sapo mientras Naruto seguía girando

\- **Gama Sennin** será mejor **Ero Sennin** – pensó Naruto mientras se alegraba de no haber dejado nada de su equipo ninja en el vestidor y hábilmente saco de su porta shiruken un Kunai el cual clavo en la lengua del sapo antes que lo soltara y enviara a quien sabe donde

Naruto calculo mal y en vez de caer en el baño de hombres fue lanzado con toda la fuerza del sapo contra la valla de madera que dividía los baños, destrozándola e inevitablemente callo en los baños del otro lado

\- **Maldito Ero Sennin me la pagaras Dattebayo** – afortunadamente el agua amortiguo su caída y sosteniéndose con ambas manos del fondo del baño saco la cabeza para maldecir y confrontar de nuevo al pervertido – **el desgraciado escapo** – mascullo cuando vio a través de lo que segundos antes era la valla de madera, que ya no estaba ni el viejo, ni el sapo

Sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde entro se percató que el fondo de la tina estaba muy suave, llegando a sentir que había dos protuberancias muy acolchadas, las apretó un par de veces antes de decidirse a voltear a ver que era, después de comprobar que definitivamente el tal Jiraiya se había ido

\- … - Naruto intento gritar, pero su voz nunca salió, debajo de él estaba su hermana con los ojos tan abiertos como humanamente era posible y un sonrojo en su cara.

Naruto estaba sudando frio, y más cuando su hermana se repuso de la impresión y lo vio con una mirada fría y mortífera.

Hinata se levantó y Naruto instintivamente también lo hizo, sus miradas coincidieron ya que eran casi de la misma altura, Hinata era unos centímetros más alta que Naruto. El rubio abría y cerraba la boca en un intento de que las palabras salieran y explicar que todo era un mal entendido, pero la mirada y la furia que se sentía crecer cada vez mas no dejaban que su cerebro reaccionara

\- Onii-chan—hablo alegremente Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios

Eso no tranquilizo en nada a Naruto, ya que el aura que expelía denotaba que tendría todos los huesos rotos del cuerpo dentro de poco

\- Hasta cuando dejaras de tocarme mi pecho – menciona Hinata sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

Naruto sudo frio y tardo unos segundos más en comprender que del pánico que sintió desde que se dio cuenta quien estaba debajo de él, no había quitado sus manos de ese lugar y como si se tratara de fuego las quito inmediatamente entrelazándolas en su espalda

Sabía que estaba muerto, cualquier cosa que digiera no le creería, la última vez que también fue un accidente y la vio desnuda lo persigue toda la noche, esta vez a pesar que era un accidente no descansaría hasta enviarlo a la tumba

\- creo que le tengo que enseñar a mi Onii-chan sobre el espacio personal que necesitamos las mujeres – tal era el enojo de Hinata que no le importo que su hermano estuviera a dos pasos de distancia y ella estaba completamente desnuda, ella solo se acercó mas

Naruto intentó huir, talvez si llegaba a otro país podría ver el amanecer, pero era demasiado tarde, Hinata ya lo había agarrado de la chamarra e instante después de uno de sus bazos

Naruto intento de todo para quitarse de su agarre hasta estuvo tentado a cortarse el brazo, pero el brillo sádico en los ojos de su hermana le indicaba que no importaba que hiciera, ella como Juez jurado y verdugo ya había llegado la sentencia

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —fueron las primaras palabras que lograron salir de su garganta cuando vio que la mano de su hermano se dirigía a su cara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Onceavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Bueno logre publicarlo dos días antes de la fecha que les prometí, espero que sea de su agrado, pero es complicado siendo yo el único escritor, redactor, tester, el que da las ideas y me alimenta, no atrasarme a veces, pero agradezco a todas las persona que dejan un review o siguen esta historia por eso no me importa desvelarme o definitivamente no dormir para tenerlo a tiempo

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **jovino006:** lo siento si te hice esperar demasiado pero el trabajo no me deja dedicarle el tiempo que deseo a realizar esta historia

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** no le toco a Gara, pero te prometo que la siguiente pelea no se la pondré fácil

 **Ordooscar:** gracias por tus palabras por eso no me importa desvelarme

 **Lotus-one:** como viste en esta ocasión no fue la victima de Neji Hinata y ella es la que se tendrá que encargar de darle una lección la siguiente parte de los exámenes

 **Ghost-03:** contestando tu cometario acerca del Jūken, si en efecto este no daña exteriormente más bien en el interior, pero este Taijutsu apareció hasta este capítulo, el que puse que rompe los huesos es la técnica de Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas que lo que logre investigar cuando la ocupe por primera vez es que si tiene un impacto físico y que su fuerza y velocidad aumentan conforme avanza la técnica, más que eso también me base en la parte del anime donde pelea contra el nido de arañas y en vez de paralizarlas las desintegra, pero como bien lo dices estas técnicas no tiene muchas referencias que no sean conjeturas de los seguidores, pero también es válido que me digan que no es como lo pienso, creo que en este capítulo las cosas se desarrollaron mejor al no romperle los brazos a Sakura

En cuanto a la escena cuando conocieron a Karin, es correcto era un clon pero no de Naruto si no de Hinata con un Genge, por eso esa timidez anormal en Sakura, esta escena quedo un poco rara porque experimente un poco con lo que pasa con todos esos clones que manda Naruto a hacer encargos, según yo también deben de cometer el mismo nivel de tonterías sino es que más de las que hace el original, así que cuando puse que habían como veinte equipos de clones rondando por ahí salió esa parte y se comportan más raro de lo normal porque también por el tiempo que llevan activos empezaron a desarrollar personalidades propias y si, ellos no sabían que ya los originales estaban dentro de la torre, solo seguían órdenes de no acercarse y servir de señuelos

En cuanto a la pareja si es referente al aspecto sentimental, muchos me han preguntado y sigue siendo un secreto, sobre todo porque dependiendo la pareja con la que termine Revelaran secretos y se ocultaran otros

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2015-12-25 aproximadamente, (si estoy consiente ese día XD )

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	14. Ero-Sennin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 12 Ero-Sennin

Hanabi se encontraba indecisa de pasar por el portal de esa puerta, nunca en su vida se había sentido intimidada ni con el miedo de mostrarle la cara a nadie, pero esta era la primera vez que realmente se sentía avergonzada de portar el nombre de su clan.

En el momento que todo paso le pareció buena idea, pero ahora ya no lo era y de hecho era una de las cosas que le estaban causando su inusual vergüenza

Minutos antes mientras perseguía a Naruto y a Konohamaru, choco con una niña. A pesar de que la pelirroja se veía que era una Genin no los vio y quedo inconsciente después de recibir el impacto de la Hyūga y la samurái

Si la Hyūga había aprendido algo de su padre era que si te impedían hacer algo, buscara la forma de manipular y engañar a las personas para conseguirlo, y esa niña inconsciente en el piso era su boleto para poder entrar a cierta habitación de hospital que se le había negado

Después de sobornar, amenazar y engañar al personal del hospital logro que la pelirroja fuera internada en el mismo cuarto de cuidados intensivos que Sakura y como ella era la que ingreso a la Genin de la hierba podía entrar a esa habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí? – fue con lo primero que se topó Hanabi al abrir la puerta de la habitación

Nunca se imagina que alguien más aparte de los dos miembros del escuadrón AMBU que vigilaban el cuarto se encontrara ahí

-veo que como buen Hyūga, chantajeaste y sobornaste a todo el que se te puso enfrente para que te dejaran venir a intimidarla, ¿verdad? – la lengua de Kurenai ese día estaba tan afilada como un bisturí

Normalmente calmada y analítica, siempre espero a saber todos los hechos para confrontar a la gente, pero en esta ocasión pudiera ser ya los ocho meses de embarazo que llevaba a cuestas o la preocupación inmediata de Sakura o la que sentía por Ino a pesar de no conocerla bien, no pudo mantener la cabeza fría en la situación y confronto a Hanabi. La pelinegra ya se imaginaba algo así después de que minutos atrás trajeran a una niña pelirroja a la habitación cuando claramente se veía que no tenía nada aparte de estar inconsciente

La incomodidad que sentía Hanabi no estaba injustificada, todo lo que decía la mujer de ojos rojos frente a ella era cierto. Antes no se preocupaba de las consecuencias de sus acciones, todo amenaza era vacía, todo chantaje era insignificante y los sobornos no dañaban a nadie. Pero ahora comprendía que ella no sentía nada pero para la persona que las recibía, podía tener todo el peso del mundo esas acciones. Esa forma de pensar no era solo de ella o de su padre era un sentimiento generalizado por el clan, en ambas ramas por igual

\- S… Si – Hanabi estaba nervio e intentaba comenzar a hablar

-"Que te pasa"—se recrimino Hanabi a sí misma -"Nunca me retracto de mis palabras"—pensó la castaña

\- Si – esta vez lo dijo con más seguridad – la mayoría de lo que dice es cierto, pero no es la razón por la que vine –

Kurenai no se sintió asombrada por lo que dijo la niña pero levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad

-es que… - Hanabi vio a su alrededor encontrándose solo con Miina y los dos miembros del escuadrón AMBU que vigilaban la puerta

-"Al demonio, si en algún momento se tenían que enterar este es el mejor"—pensó

\- Estoy aquí para ver cómo se encuentra Sakura-Onee-chan – por fin lo dijo pero no evito sonrojarse un poco al decirlo

Kurenai esta vez sí mostro una cara de asombro, nunca pensó ver a la heredera Hyūga expresarse de ese modo

\- Kurenai-sensei deje que entre, le explicaremos todo – le pidió Sakura que había oído toda la conversación

\- está bien – por fin cedió la pelinegra

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—** se escuchó lejano pero claro el grito de pánico de Naruto

-e… ese fue Naruto-niichan– pensó en voz alta Hanabi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito ya había aplazado demasiado la reunión con el Hokage, una de las condiciones para poder formar su equipo de la forma que él quiso, era que tenía que dar un reporte semanal sin falta, pero con todo lo sucedido no había tenido la oportunidad de darlo y para ese momento ya tenía quince días de retraso

Se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta que separaba el pasillo con la oficina

-"quisiera estar entrenando a Naruto y Hinata"—suspiro pesadamente –"sus oponentes para la última parte del examen no serán fáciles"-

-Obito, puedes pasar – la voz de Hiruzen a través de la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones

Sin más por pensar entro a la oficina del Hokage

\- antes de que me des tu informe – fue lo primero que dijo el Hokage cuando el pelinegro entro – quiero que me digas con detalle cómo ha evolucionado el sello de los niños –

El Hokage se sentía un poco frustrado, a pesar de haber hecho el intento en varias ocasiones, no logro acercarse a los hermanos al ser vigilado por los maestros Jōnin de la arena y de la hierba, el sabía que se traían algo entre manos, no era normal ese nivel de vigilancia, pero no quería que esa atención fuera centrado en los Uzumaki, por ello no se quiso acercar demasiado para no levantar sospechas de su constante atención hacia ellos

Una vez de que Obito explicara como los ha afectado y darle la bueno o mala noticia, dependiendo de cómo se mirada de que no había cambios en su condición fue el turno del Hokage de hablar

\- entiendo la razón por la que no te quieres despegar de ello y tu constante preocupación – comenzó a hablar Hiruzen con las manos entrelazadas a nivel de su boca – pero era importante que hoy nos reuniéramos—

Obito solo asintió con la cabeza en señal que entendía

\- hoy llega una persona que sabe más de sellos que yo – confeso el tercer Kage

-"Sabe más que el tercero"—pensó Obito –"la única persona que yo conocía que tenía esos conocimientos era Kushina-san, pero ella…"-

-el no debe de tardar—Hiruzen interrumpió los pensamientos de Obito

Obito estaba pensando en todas las posibles personas que cumplieran los requisitos para superar a un Kage en conocimientos, afortunadamente no eran muchas y estas deberían tener algún renombre en el mundo ninja

Nada de lo que estaba pensando Obito fue necesario después de que tocaran la puerta con cierta insistencia

-Adelante – contesto el Hokage

Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta dando paso a un hombre ya mayor con largo pelo blanco, un traje ninja verde obscuro y una gabardina roja, no tenía el protector estándar de Konoha en su lugar tenia uno con el kanji **Abura** (Aceite) (油)

Obito lo reconoció de inmediato, él era el maestro de su maestro

-Jiraiya-sensei—dijo entre dientes

Obito tenía alrededor de quince años de no verlo, solo se imaginaba que seguí vivo gracias a que era una de las pocas personas que sabía que los libros que leía Kakashi los escribía Jiraiya y estos todavía se publicaban con cierta regularidad

-Obito Uchiha – Jiraiya lo noto después de unos según en la Habitación – **cuanto tiempo** – se expresaba con la misma efusividad que lo caracterizaba desde siempre dándole golpes en la espalda al pelinegro

\- Desde el funeral de Rin – intentaba mantener la compostura pero los golpes de afecto de Jiraiya le dificultaba la tarea – y de eso son más de quince años –

\- Ya veo – su semblante se oscureció un poco

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—** el ambiente que se formó por los pensamientos de cada uno de los ocupantes del cuarto fue disuelto por el grito de pánico de Naruto

El Kage suspiro pesadamente al entender que significa ese grito

\- Tenzō – menciono con voz cansada el Hokage

De inmediato apareció un AMBU con el equipamiento estándar y una máscara de gato

-Ve por el legado del cuarto – dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien – intenta que no llegue al hospital -

Obito y el AMBU se quedaron impresionados. El tercer Hokage nunca los llamaba así, por lo regular los llamaba los gemelos, los hermanos Uzumaki o por sus respectivos nombres o número de equipo, pero casi nunca de esa manera, tan raro era que los llamara así que para Obito sería la segunda vez que lo escuchaba

La cara de curiosidad del AMBU era ocultada por su máscara pero la de Obito era completamente apreciada por Jiraiya

\- Oye ¿Tenzō Verdad?– Jiraiya fue el primero en hablar – el niño está en las aguas termales cerca de los campos de entrenamiento –

Obito esta vez su mirada de interrogación fue dirigida al Sennin, mientras el AMBU desaparecía en una nube de humo

\- el viejo siempre lo ha llamado así – pero la cara de Obito no cambio con la respuesta

-"porque dijo el niño y no los niños"—pensaba con incredulidad Obito – "con ese grito es obvio que esta junto a su Hermana" –

\- ¿Cuándo lo conociste? – la voz de Sarutobi era dura y analítica

Jiraiya se tensó y empezó a sudar un poco

\- Bueno vera… - contesto mientras se rascaba la mejilla y desviaba la mirada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siete años antes

La luz del día se tornaba rojiza por el atardecer, las callas concurridas se empezaban a vaciar y los comercios se preparaban para cerrar

En una banca apartada en un pequeño parque junto a la zona comercial se encontraba Jiraiya, estaba viendo como la aldea seguía tan viva como lo recordaba

-No puedo creer que ya son siete años desde que me fui – murmuro

Se había ido meses antes de la muerte del cuarto. La razón fue que se enteró que alguien estaba planeando ir en contra de los Bijūs y él lo quería confirmar

Lo que pensó era una tarea sencilla se complicó al darse cuenta que su red de información estaba casi muerta, tardo casi los siete años que había estado fuera en revivirla al contactar con nuevos informantes, reafirmar la relación los que todavía tenía y corroborar que en general la información que le daban era real

En todo ese tiempo solo había pisado la aldea dos veces, por desgracia la primera fue para enfrentarse con lo que quería detener, la muerte de Minato y su esposa Kushina

Antes de partir Minato le confeso que estaba esperando un hijo y por él fue por quien pregunto tan pronto llego a la aldea

"Si quieres que Sarutobi-sama tenga la tutela del legado del cuarto, no te acercarse ni intentaras averiguar nada más de lo que se te diga"

Fue con la respuesta del consejo, se tuvo que tragar su furia, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a esos ancianos y tampoco se podía quedar por mucho tiempo, porque lo único que le dejaron saber era que en el interior del legado estaba enserado el Kyūbi. Eso lo impulso a trabajar con más perseverancia en evitar que fueran de nuevo tras ese Bijū y por ende tras el legado también

-"Esos idiotas siguen tras de mi" – se quejó Jiraiya al sentir la presencia de al menos diez AMBUS de la facción de RAIZ, ellos ni se esforzaban en cubrir su rastro

\- "supongo que era de esperarse, es la segunda vez que estoy en la aldea en años y no quieren que averigüe nada sobre el legado" – estaba pensando la razón de tras de esa decisión, no era como si negaran la existencia del niño pero lo que le preocupaba era que estaba seguro que le ocultaban muchas cosas

- **Si no tiene dinero para comprarlo no lo estropees y vete** \- los pensamientos del Sennin fueron interrumpidos al ver como un dependiente estaba empujando con una escoba a un niño rubio de su tienda

Al peliblanco le molesto como trataban a ese niño, pero no dijo nada, no era fuera de lugar lo que hacía el dependiente y no lo estaba maltratando tampoco. Pero algo lo impulso a acercarse

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al reconocer al niño, era la viva imagen de su alumno. Ahí estaba con cara de incredulidad por alguna razón, pero se veía sano y por lo que vio del dependiente no lo repudiaba como en algún momento temió

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?—pregunto lo más calmado que pudo para evitar que los AMBU se dieran cuenta que reconoció al niño

-El… niño quiere unos googles militares pero no tiene dinero para pagarlos – contesto el dependiente

-Está bien déselos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – yo los pago –

El dependiente de mala gana tomo los googles del aparador y se los dio en las manos al rubio

El niño por su parte tenía una cara que no denotaba felicidad más bien incertidumbre, no entendía porque ese día los comerciantes de la zona lo trataban mucho mejor que días anteriores, de hecho le asombro que lo dejaran siquiera entrar en sus establecimientos

Jiraiya vio como la cara del niño cambiaba por todas las ideas que tenía en su cabeza pero como si algo lo impulsara a correr antes de despertar de un sueño se dirigió con toda la velocidad que le daban sus pequeñas piernas a unos metros donde originalmente estaba sentado

Le pago al dependiente y con paso lento se dirigió donde se encontraba ese niño junto a unos arbustos

Al llegar vio que los googles no los tenía puestos él, sino una niña de aproximadamente su misma edad con pelo largo hasta por debajo del hombro negro azulado con varios mechones rojos, sus facciones eran cubiertas por los googles que le impedían ver sus ojos y mejillas pero se veía feliz de tenerlos

\- veo que los querías para regalárselos a esta niña – dijo seriamente

De inmediato la pelinegra se estremeció y empezó a temblar un poco, y el rubio en un intento de defenderla se interpuso entre el peliblanco y ella

-Haaa ya veo – rio un poco con la exclamación – espérenme un momento –

Los niños no sabían que hacer, querían salir corriendo pero no sabían que pudiera pasar si esa persona se enojaba. Después de unos minutos Jiraiya regreso y le entrego otros googles al niño

-Ahora los dos tiene un par – lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientas se inclinaba para tener su cara a su altura

El rubio solo asintió un poco desconcertado y la niña a pesar de verse que seguía temblando le hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Después el niño agarro la mano de su acompañante y salió corriendo casi arrastrándola tras de el

-"Valla, Naruto es todo un casanova"—pensó entre risas viéndolos desaparecer en las calles – "Tener novia a esa edad"—se levantó y emprendió de nuevo su viaje, ver que el niño se encontraba bien le quitaba mucho peso de encima

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **valla que me sorprendió Naruto esa ocasión** – casi grito Jiraiya con las manos en la cintura

\- Jiraiya-sensei – la voz de Obito interrumpió su risa - ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Naruto si le prohibieron averiguar nada de los niños?— su voz se notaba fría y distante, mientras su rostro veía al suelo con los puños cerrados

-fácil, yo le puse ese nombre porque soy su padrino – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Le Hokage ya se esperaba algo así al terminar el relato de su alumno y no hizo nada por detener el golpe que Obito le dio en medio del rosto a Jiraiya

\- **porque** – la voz de Obito estaba teñida de una furia incontenible – **porque los abandono si eran parte de su familia, no sabe cuántas veces estuvieron al borde de la muerte porque nadie los podía defender abiertamente, cuantos días sufrieron de hambre porque nadie les quería vender nada o lo solitaria que ha sido su vida** –

-mira niño – Jiraiya se sobaba la mandíbula – este golpe es gratis por el respeto que le tengo a tu maestro, los demás te costaran, pero antes de patearte el trasero quiero que me digas de que niños me estás hablando—

\- Jiraiya, Obito cálmense – intervino el tercero sin moverse de su asiento - hay muchas cosas que les quiero decir –

Su explicación fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta, suspiro fuertemente mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz

\- Adelante – dio el permiso de entrar

Jiraiya que todavía se masajeaba la mandíbula se sorprendió de ver que la primera persona en entrar era una pelinegra con unos lentes rojos que le impedían ver sus ojos. La reconoció de inmediato como la niña que estaba junto a Naruto la última vez que estuvo en la aldea, era muy difícil de olvidar esa combinación de colores de cabello tan raro

Detrás de ella entro Naruto con la cara hinchada y la playera manchada de sangre, el a diferencia de su hermana sí reconoció al momento al hombre alto de larga cabellera blanca

- **ERO-SENNIN** – grito y señalo al Sennin sin importarle donde estaba – **ME LA VAS A PAGAR** –

Jiraiya no le importo demasiado que Naruto se abalanzara sobre de él, le intrigaba porque al niña estaba también en ese lugar, entendía que si era su novia quería saber que pasaba pero no era el lugar para ese tipo de concesiones

-Alto ahí Naruto – en un rápido movimiento Obito atrapo a Naruto en el aire sosteniéndolo de la chamarra en ese lugar para que no atacara más a Jiraiya

\- **COMO QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILO CUANDO ESTE PERVERTIDO MIRÓN ESTABA ESPIÁNDOLA Y YO FUI EL QUE PAGO LOS PLATOS ROTOS** – Obito no sabía que era lo que enojaba a Naruto si el hecho de espiar a su hermana o el que él fuera la persona que recibió los golpes

-Que niño—se empezó a reír Jiraiya – te molesta que espiara a tu novia – Naruto se quedó quieto en el aire sin comprender mucho, Hinata se sonrojo mucho, pero Obito con esas palabras empezó a discernir un poco la situación

El Hokage reprimió una risa que disimuladamente cubría con sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su rostro. No era nuevo para él la tendencia de su exalumno de espiar a las mujeres en cualquier situación que implicara que ellas no contaran con prenda alguna de ropa encima. Tanto era de su conocimiento que si alguien le preguntara lo negaría de inmediato pero lo acompaño en varias incursiones cuando todavía eran maestro y alumno

Hinata estaba analizando con la mirada a ese hombre que su hermano llamo ero-Sennin y se preguntaba que si la excusa que le dijo momentos antes era real

Jiraiya se sentía incómodo por alguna razón con la mirada que sentía venir detrás de esos vidrios entintados, era muy extraño tenerla ahí y no había tenido tiempo de averiguar mucho por parte de las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban en la habitación

El Hokage volvió a suspirar, tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar su ex alumno de la verdad

-niños, porque no se presentan antes de empezar a pelear – comenzó a hablar el Kage

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki – fue el primero en contestar con los brazos cruzados y las piernas también porque todavía Obito no lo bajaba de su agarre, desviando la mirada a un lado para no verlo

Jiraiya no se sorprendió de nada con el nombre, él le puso básicamente ese nombre y el clan era el perteneciente a Kushina, rápidamente entendió que no llevaban el apellida de Minato por lo peligroso que sería al relacionarlo con él ya que no era perteneciente a ningún clan y todos los que portaba ese nombre eran casi familia directa

\- soy… soy Hinata… - Hinata le costaba todavía mucho hablar con desconocidos a pesar que ya podía hablar con cierta naturalidad con personas conocidas – Uzumaki… -jugaba mucho con sus dedos mientras veía al piso como si fuera lo más fascinante del planeta, no le gustaba mucho decir su nombre- Mucho gusto – dio una pequeña reverencia

-"Uzumaki"—esa palabra resonó en su mente como el repicar de una campana – "No es posible, talvez solo sea un familiar de Kushina-san"—pensó rápidamente Jiraiya

- **DEJA DE VER ASÍ A MI HERMANA** **PERVERTIDO** – se quejó Naruto levantando su puño en el aire

Esas palabras ocasionaron que el Sennin diera un paso para atrás de la impresión, buscando respuestas dirigió la mirada a su viejo maestro

\- Así es, ellos son los Hermanos Uzumaki, el legado del cuarto Hokage – dijo con una sonrisa que quedaba a la mitad de tristeza y arrepentimiento

La impresión fue demasiada pero momentánea, su cerebro empezó a trabajar casi al instante de que termino de hablar el tercero

-"por eso tanto hermetismo y miedo de que averiguara cosas por mi cuenta" – recordó la cantidad absurda de AMBUS que lo siguieron esa mañana – "de haberlo sabido no me hubiera tardado tanto en regresar"—volvió a mirar los ojos de su maestro y, vio tristeza y arrepentimiento –"Debió ser complicado mantener a salvo a dos niños, por eso debió ceder en tanto"-

-Soy Jiraiya – Contesto la presentación de los niños con la suya propia – y he venido a entrenarlos durante unos días –

Esto descoloco a todos los presentes nunca imaginaron esa reacción

Sin esperar a que nadie, tomo de la chamarra a los dos Uzumaki y despareció en una nube de humo, no sin antes darle una mirada al Hokage que denotaba que regresaría por respuestas

-eto—Obito tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca – eto… en un momento regreso, cuando me cerciore que el sello fue removido correctamente regresare para dar mi informe –dijo Obito y después de recibir la aprobación del tercero desapareció también en una nube de humo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya no tardo casi nada en llegar al campo de entrenamiento más lejano, lo decidió así porque no sabía a qué se enfrentaría

-Antes de empezar, préstame esto señorita – sin esperar respuesta por parte de Hinata le quito sus lentes para ver sus ojos

Hinata inmediatamente se sonrojo y por acto reflejo se tapó los ojos para que nadie la viera, Naruto por su parte todavía tenía sus reservas en cuanto al hombre que tenía frete suyo, sobre todo por la actitud tan familiar que demostraba frente a ellos, pero si el Hokage no les advirtió nada sobre esta persona y no se negó en que él los entrenara era un indicio que era alguien en quien podían confiar

-Vamos, muéstraselos no creo que te juzgue por ello – Naruto la alentó a que quitara sus manos de su rostro

Hinata en medio de la separación de sus dedos logro ver una enorme sonrisa por parte de las dos personas frente a ella por lo que con mucha dificultad logro quitar sus manos y permanecer con la mirada al frente viendo fijamente a Jiraiya

Jiraiya todavía no podía creer que la niña que estaba frente suyo con una actitud tan diferente a la que alguna vez tuvo Kushina fuera su hija, pero no podía negar las similitudes de su aspecto. Pocas pero muy marcadas, en primera estaba su color de cabello, aunque predominaba el color negro azulado, el otro tono con el que contaba era indiscutible el mismo que tenía el cabello de Kushina, después estaban sus ojos, a pesar que transmitían tristeza era la misma mirada que tenía Minato llena de bondad y comprensión. Su color poco común eran parecidos a los de Kushina por ese tono apagado que no dejaba que su color luciera en todo su esplendor, la esposa de su alumno contaba con unos ojos color violeta apagado o violeta grisáceo que le daba un color que nunca más había visto y la niña contaba con unos ojos rojos apagados o rojo vino que estaba seguro que nunca más vería de nuevo. Después estaban las marcas en las mejillas que eran idénticas al rubio de mirada enojada que estaba junto a ella

Se podía decir que era rasgos del clan Uzumaki tener tonalidades tan poco comunes en el mundo

En cuanto a la forma de comportarse a excepción de la timidez extrema que mostraba se podía ver que era casi idéntica a la que Minato tuvo a esa edad

-"Tal vez me estoy esforzando demasiado en ver el parecido con sus padres"—pensó al ver que buscaba esas similitudes

- **primero quiero ver de que son capaces** – dijo casi gritando por recordar que hace poco tiempo vio intentar a Naruto un Jutsu que no logro ejecutar bien

-Antes de eso podrías revisar sus estómagos – se escuchó una voz desde el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas

Al voltear se dio cuenta que en una rama se encontraba Obito viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo

\- ¿Tanto desconfías de mi para vigilarme así?—pregunto Jiraiya con tono fingido de dolor

-Me han contado historias de terror relacionadas contigo y mujeres –confeso Obito cayendo junto a el

Jiraiya se tensó un poco, no sabía que rumores corren de ese tema hacia su persona. Era imposible saber todos, casi a diario surgía uno nuevo

\- pero no me preocupa, casi todos terminan en que tú eres golpeado casi hasta la muerte por ellas – termino con una sonrisa burlona en los labios marca Uchiha

-"eso si es vedad"—pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca y un tic en el ojo

-Uchiha tenías que ser – murmuro por lo bajo pero el mencionado si lo escucho haciendo más grande su sonrisa

-No se preocupen él lo sabe – Obito ignoro a Jiraiya y se dirigió a sus Genin

Jiraiya no comprendía bien y mucho menos sabia de lo que hablaban, pero pudo notar que Naruto bajaba la mirada y tensaba sus puños, mientras que Hinata tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba bajar todo lo posible su playera y chamarra para ocultar la zona que menciona su maestro

Después de dudarlo un poco, Naruto fue el primero en mostrar su sello quitándose la chamarra y la playera, en cambio Hinata solo se quitó la chamarra y levanto lo estrictamente necesario su playera

Jiraiya en ese momento comprendió porque la renuencia de mostrar lo que ocultaban, ahí estaba la prueba palpable que ellos dos eran el legado del cuarto, no había duda que nacieron el mismo día en el mismo lugar para que los dos niños llevaran a cuestan con tan terrible destino

Primero vio a lo lejos el sello de Naruto y después sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia Hinata, podría ser que era la que se encontraba más cerca de él o el hecho que su origen le interesaba mucho desde que se enteró quien era. Fue en ella quien se centró para revisar el sello poniéndose en cuclillas para que quedara a su altura

El sello central cumplía a la perfección su cometido de retener a la bestia de nueve colas

-"En que estabas pensando Minato"—pensó e instintivamente toco el sello en la parte que le llama la atención – "que pretendes al dejar que se filtre intencionalmente parte del Chakra del nueve colas y se mescle con el de tus hijos"—

En ese momento recordó el último nota que le mando el cuarto con ayuda de un sapo mensajero

\- "con que a eso se refería tu mensaje de abrirlo cuando estuvieran listos"—recordó que el pergamino solo decía eso, y traía lo que sería el sello de apertura de uno más complejo, pero sin saber que sello y donde estaba, esa llave era inútil

Después sus dedos se posaron en lo que parecía ser un sello muy distinto

-" **Gogyō Fūin** (El Sello de los Cinco Elementos)" – pensó al reconocerlo – "pero este sello no deja fluir con naturalidad el Chakra del nueve colas y limita también el de los niños"

-Oye Obito—le hablo al pelinegro – hee – se quedó de piedra al ver lo que sucedía con los otros dos Shinobis a su lado

Obito detenía a Naruto cargándolo de sus hombros en una llave para que no se abalanzara en contra de Jiraiya, mientras el rubio pataleaba e intentaba por todos los medios posibles liberarse del agarre de su maestro

\- **ERO-SENNIN, VIEJO PERVERTIDO QUE PRETENDES** – gritaba Naruto – **QUÍTALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA** –

Obito era otra historia, él se dio cuenta que Jiraiya no lo hacía con malas intenciones, de hecho estaba tan fascinado con el sello que no se dio cuenta el Sennin de los sapos que sus manos estaban tocando el sello. Pero ese hecho no dejaba de ser incómodo para el Uchiha que solo veía hacia otro lado

Jiraiya no comprendía lo que gritaba Naruto por lo que vio sus manos y en efecto no se había dado cuenta que sus dedos estaban delineando con la punta el sello que tenía inscrito en su cuerpo la niña

-Hee—se extrañó que su mano temblara

Le tomo unos segundo más darse cuenta que ese temblor no provenía de su cuerpo, si no del cuerpo de Hinata que temblaba como gelatina, al subir si mirada y ver la cara de ella se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio para no gritar con un fuerte sonrojo en todo su rostro

-hheeee wwwaaaa haaaa—fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver que esa situación podía ser mal interpretada por quien la viera. Se incorporó mientras movía las manos erráticamente en un intento de encontrar la forma de disculparse

No tardó mucho en poner una pose seria como si nada hubiera ocurrido

\- en verdad eres ero-Sennin – dijo en voz baja Hinata con un tono de resentimiento mientras de nuevo hacia el intento por todos los medios posibles cubrírselo lo más que pudiera con su playera

El comentario fue perfectamente escuchado por el Sennin a quien se le formo una gota de sudor en la nuca

-El idiota que puso el sello es quien creo que fue – Jiraiya estaba preocupado y enojado, solo conocía a alguien tan idiota como para intentar sobre escribir el sello que contenía a un Bijū

\- si—fue todo lo que dijo Obito

-Está bien – su semblante se ensombreció

Sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a Naruto que seguía intentando liberarse, Jiraiya posiciona sus dedos sobre el segundo sello de su estómago y lo quito con relativa facilidad sin alterar el sello que contenía al Kyūbi

Naruto dejo de pelear y su cuerpo se relajó mientras el sello de cinco elementos se desintegraba y el del cuarto se ocultaba

Obito se sintió más tranquilo al ver que el sello del cuarto regresaba a la normalidad

-Me dejas quitarte el segundo sello – pregunto Jiraiya a Hinata mientras se ponía de nuevo de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la cara de ella, mostrando una sonrisa casi tan cálida como su hermano

Hinata dudo un instante y un poco renuente se levantó de nuevo la playera mostrando su sello

Jiraiya al igual que con Naruto no le costó nada de esfuerzo quitar ese sello, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera menos preocupada con el tema del Kyūbi y su cuerpo sintiera una cálida sensación que venía desde su estómago cubriendo su cuerpo

\- bueno creo que hasta aquí termino yo – dijo Obito mientras soltaba Naruto el cual callo como costal de papas

-Entonces estabas preocupado porque su sello dejara libre al Kyūbi – pregunto un poco preocupado por la relación tan distante que tendría con los niños de ser verdad

Obito que ya se estaba yendo paro en seco y volteo con su ojo con el **Mangekyō Sharingan** activo

\- Me importa una mierda el Kyūbi, yo solo estaba preocupado por los niños – con esas palabras cargadas de dolor desapareció en una nube de humo

Jiraiya solo tenía una sonrisa en los labios, le agrado que Obito se enojara tanto por la insinuación que le dio. Con ello demostró que tanto le importaban esos niños

-Bien ya que solucionamos el tema de su Chakra quiero que me demuestren de que son capaces – dijo calmadamente Jiraiya

-Hai—contestaron los dos Genin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz de luna se filtraba por una ventana de la habitación cuando una pelirroja por fin abrió los ojos, no recordaba donde estaba ni que había sucedido, lo único que sabía que le dolía todavía la cabeza

Se sentó en la cama y vio a su alrededor, reconoció casi de inmediato que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital dado que enfrente suyo se encontraba un paciente conectado a algunas máquinas con su indiscutible sonido que denotaba que seguían muy de cerca la condición de esa persona y a un lado, en otra cama se encontraba alguien más acostado al parecer durmiendo

sus ojos se tardaron algunos minutos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra que daba la luz de luna dentro de la habitación, cuando por fin pudo distinguir más que contornos se dio cuenta que unos ojos jade la observaban

Sakura no podía dormir, no era muy tarde pero en el hospital sin mucho que hacer para el paciente apenas se ocultaba el sol las enfermeras preparaban todo para que durmieran sin ninguna preocupación, pero en esa noche después que sus "Hermanos" se fueran junto con Kurenai se quedó pensando en la persona que tenía enfrente

La conocía de vista solamente, era la Genin de la Hierba que por noticias de Naruto supo que paso a la última parte del examen y le tocaría pelear en contra de Sasuke, no era buen indicio que la dejaran inconsciente en un accidente

\- Hola como estas – Sakura rompió el incómodo momento que se formó cuando ambas chicas se percataron que se observaban mutuamente

\- Bi… bien Sakura-san – Karin reconocía de inmediato a Sakura y se alegró que una de las pocas personas que la habían tratado como ser humano se encontrara bien

Después de ver la cantidad de sangre que dejo en el campo de batalla. Pensó lo peor

-Disculpa—Sakura estaba confundida – ¿Me conoces? –

-Disculpa, tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, pero me ayudaste. Junto a Naruto-kun y Hinata-san me ayudaron a llegar a la torre en el cuarto día de la prueba – El pecho de Karin se estrujo, sentía que había perdido algo, pero no culpo a la niña frente suyo. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones mientras "ayudaba" en el hospital que las personas perdían días o años de su memoria por causa de la seriedad de sus heridas

-" **¿Cuarto día?** "—Escucho Sakura su voz interna – " **si nosotros llegamos en lo que se consideraría todavía le tercer día** " –

\- jejejeje – se rio un poco Sakura

\- ¿ **Por qué ríes**? – Karin tenía un pequeño sonrojo en la cara al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella, y su tono de voz a pesar de tener un dejo de timidez era más un reclamo con seguridad

-Disculpa… disculpa – Sakura se disculpó mientras movía las manos para restar importancia al asunto – no me reía de ti, me reía de los otros dos idiotas –

\- ¿Otros dos? – A Karin le costaba seguir el ritmo de la conversación

\- es que… - No sabía cómo explicarlo sin denotar desinterés en su historia – debiste de impresionarlos de alguna manera para que te ayudaran tanto –

-¿Ayudarme tanto?—Karin no sabía que era mucha o poca ayuda. En sus trece años de edad nunca alguien aparte de su madre la había tratado bien

\- piénsalo, eres de otra aldea y aparte de tu equipo no conozco a nadie más a quienes hayan ayudado – comento con voz seria

\- ¿pero tú estabas ahí, porque no sabes las razones? – cuestiono la pelirroja

-creo que realmente nunca nos conocimos – dijo un poco avergonzada de contestar con la verdad – así que hay que empezar bien—se sentó derecha en su cama - soy Sakura Haruno Hermana mayor de esos dos tontos – se presentó con una gran sonrisa

\- soy Karin… - se sentía un poco confusa, pensó que los otros Genin eran parte de su clan – Uzumaki – termino en un susurro, el nombre de su clan siempre le traía problemas

\- valla entonces por eso te ayudaron – entrecerró los ojos – ¿son familiares?, ¿ya se conocían de antes?—

- **no son tus hermanos, porque serian mis familiares** – confronto la pelirroja

\- tienes un serio caso de bipolaridad verdad – más que pregunta fue afirmación – antes de continuar a ciegas, cuéntame cómo los conociste y te podre explicar mejor su historia –

Karin se sintió en confianza y le conto como el equipo de Naruto la había ayudado a pasar la prueba del bosque de la muerte

Sakura al comprender mejor la situación le conto lo estrictamente lo necesario, de que ellos eran huérfanos y que lo más seguro las personas que la ayudaron eran unas replicas inteligentes que ocuparon para poder llegar a salvo ellos a la torre pero que no les quitara el mérito, esas copias eran iguales a los originales y todo lo que dijeron era cierto

Después de sentirse en confianza Sakura realizo la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que vio llegar a la pelirroja a la habitación

\- ¿Cómo terminaste en el hospital? – con la pregunta Karin desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, cosa que pasó desapercibido por la oscuridad para la pelirrosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas atrás

En un modesto departamento dado por la aldea de Konoha para que los Genin de Kusagakure descansaran. Las cosas no podían ser más a lejanas de la realidad por que en lugar de un merecido descanso después de superar la segunda prueba y la eliminatoria que vino después, los tres Genin estaban de rodillas en lo que sería la sala del departamento frente a su Jōnin sensei el cual estaba muy molesto

-par de idiotas – grito el Jōnin – su misión era llegar a las finales - se dirigía los dos varones del grupo – y tú solo deberías ser un suministro medico desechable – se dirigió esta vez a la Kunoichi

\- pero Okuma-sensei… – contesto Mui el líder del equipo pero no pudo terminar al ser golpeado por una patada proveniente de su sensei

Okuma era un tipo alto y fornido, con el traje característico Jōnin de Kusagakure, su mayor característica era que no tenía sentimiento alguno aparte de lealtad para su aldea, específicamente para la facción "fruta", su único deseo era el resurgimiento de su aldea a toda costa sin importar las consecuencias para los demás. Lo que quería evitar era una tragedia similar a la que lo dejo sin familia cuando Iwagakure invadió su país en la tercera guerra ninja

-Idiota, no sabes cuánto retrasarías los planes de la aldea, si esta misión fracasa – se acercó al niño y lo levanto del cuello a la altura de su cara – tu dentro de unas semanas tendrás que explicarle a los ancianos porque está apunto de fallar su plan - lo dejo caer sin contemplación

-Sabias muy bien que tú y tu compañero tenían la misión de secuestrar a una niña – se paró en la ventana para ver como pasaba la gente en la calle – el mes que tendrían disponible lo ocuparían para ver sus movimientos y durante el día de la final se la llevarían sin levantar sospechas durante la conmoción que inteligencia descubrió que ocurriría – se volteo con una cara desencajada por la furia – pero ahora ustedes tiene que regresar a la aldea para que les den la orden de escoltar a esa inútil que ni pelear sabe – señalo a Karin – ella solo es su apoyo médico y tenía el deber de perder antes de llegar a la final para no ser un estorbo en la verdadera misión – se calmó un poco ante de seguir – pero ahora ella es la que se encargara sola de hacer todo su trabajo durante la semana que tenemos que estar aquí antes de nuestra partida y las dos semanas siguiente en lo que regresamos –

Karin solo asintió con la cabeza al recordar que los participantes del examen tenían cierta libertad de pasear y entrenar dentro de los límites de la aldea, pero sus acompañantes a excepción de que contaran con una misión aprobada, solo estaban limitados a la zona comercial de aldea y en su momento al lugar donde se daría el examen final

\- ella ni siquiera es una buena ninja – se masajeo el tabique de su nariz – dentro de uno o dos años será cuando realmente salga a relucir su verdadero propósito, cuando sea enviada al programa de crianza –

Karin tembló un poco. Ya lo sabía, desde la muerte de su madre se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, ella no quería ese destino y sabía que la pobre niña que querían secuestrar tendría el mismo final si lograban su cometido. Quería escapar, irse lejos pero no podía, nadie la recibiría. Estaba segura de que si tuviera la oportunidad se iría al mismo infierno porque esa sería su decisión y no una que le impusieron, realmente no quería ser una incubadora andante

-El idiota que dirige la dichosa prisión cree que la respuesta es abrir esa caja – rio sarcásticamente – yo creo que criar al máximo posible de Shinobis de los más poderosos clanes es la respuesta – vio fijo de nuevo a los tres Genin hincados en el piso con lo que temblaron un poco al sentir su ira – por eso es tan importante conseguir a esa niña -

\- hai – dijeron los tres Genin sin mucho animo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas después Karin se encontraba sola en la aldea, sus compañeros y sensei tuvieron que retirarse a dar su informe a su aldea y lo más seguro que no podrían regresar hasta dentro de una semana mas

Se sentía fatal, no había podido tener progreso alguno en su misión, se percató que el objetivo tenía una agenda estricta solo en teoría porque cada vez que podía se escapaba de sus deberes, lo que la hacía demasiado impredecible, parecía como si llevara una doble vida por la forma en que actuaba, ese día era un claro ejemplo, la vigilo la mañana entera durante su entrenamiento, pero en un descuido la perdió de vista y no la había podido volver a encontrar

-"que voy a hacer"—su preocupación estaba llegando al límite – "si fallo en esto no sé qué va a pasarme, puede que hasta me envíen al programa de crianza en ese mismo instante"—se estremeció un poco y le dieron nauseas con tan solo pensarlo, solo podía sujetarse el estómago con las manos

En ese momento se encontraba caminando por una calle algo concurrida conteniendo la sensación de vomitar, con la mirada en el piso cuando una voz algo conocida la saco de sus pensamientos

\- **QUÍTENSE** – grito el mismo rubio que en los exámenes le dio fuerza para no desertar en la primera parte y la salvo en la segunda, sin que lo pudiera evitar se sonrojo un poco al verlo caer del cielo

Naruto en su huida con Konohamaru a cuestas intento perder a Hanabi y a Miina en la multitud de la calle, por lo que decidió saltar de los tejados, donde por poco le daban alcance, a la calle casi cayendo sobre una pelirroja

Karin quedo un poco curiosa pensando que ocurriría para tener esa escena tan poco común, no todos los días se veía a un niño de unos trece años cargando a uno de unos siete u ocho años como costal de papas. Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Segundos después otra voz la intento sacar de sus pensamientos pero ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ese niño rubio

\- **HAZTE A UN LADO IDIOTA** – grito Hanabi en un intento desesperado de no arrollarla en su caída

Pero fue demasiado tarde Karin ni se esperó el golpe que recibió al caerle una niña de siete años encima suyo, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba solo sintió como una segunda persona le caía con más peso encima suyo, después todo se volvió negro

\- Quítate estas muy pesada – Hanabi demostrando una fuerza descomunal levantando a la samurái como si se tratara de una vara, y la arrojo a un lado

\- aayy, no es mi culpa – se sobaba la espalda después de caer sobre ella en el piso duro – usted fue la que calculo mal – se defendió la adolecente

\- no me hagas hablar de más - se quejó la niña tapándose la cara con las manos—tu eres ciega, no deberías estar haciendo esas acrobacias –

Miina se ofendió un poco, pero tenía razón Hanabi, por su condición ese tipo de maniobras le costaban más tiempo de lo normal, por lo que se acostumbró gracias a su entrenamiento a confiar ciegamente en la persona que la guiaba, pero esa persona siempre estaba consciente de la condición de su acompañante y calculaba el mejor momento para saltar o caer, para que ninguno de los dos corriera peligro, cosa que no hacia Hanabi, de hecho era tan impulsiva que a veces ni se fijaba si era seguro para ella misma, inevitablemente algún día tenía que pasar ese accidente

\- el idiota de Naruto-niichan se escapó – se quejó Hanabi

-que aremos con la chica – pregunto Miina mientras revisaba que todavía estuviera viva la pelirroja

Hanabi la volteó a ver sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo; algunas costumbres son difíciles de cambiar; pero al ver la placa de Kusagakure en su frente, la mente de Hanabi creo un plan para poder visitar a Sakura en el hospital. Su orgullo se negaba a aceptar un no como respuesta, lo que ocasiono que se le formara una sonrisa siniestra en la cara

Miina solo se estremeció un poco al sentir esa sonrisa y espero que nada malo pasara

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mente de la pelirroja trabajo a mil por hora para dar una excusa más o menos creíble, pero lo único que se le veía a la cabeza era la espalda de ese chico rubio

\- Me distraje viendo a alguien y después recibí un golpe – se apeno un poco – no recuerdo más –

\- jejejeje – se le salió una pequeña risa – no te enojes, yo no soy nadie para criticar a alguien por llegar al hospital por una tontería –

- **Pero tú no llegaste al hospital por una tontería** – Karin rápidamente respondió por inercia– tu peleaste con todo para demostrar que no eres débil, para mí eso no es una tontería –

\- es lo que todos me dicen – su voz se escuchaba triste – pero creo que esto no es nada comparado con lo que han sufrido mis hermanos –

\- **Sakura, ya te dije que te alejes de ella, es muy** **peligrosa** – la voz de Ino resonó en la habitación a pesar de escucharse apagada por estar bajo las sabanas

Karin no lograba distinguir bien la fuente de la voz, solo se dio cuenta que era de una niña más o menos de su edad que estaba acostada en la cama de la esquina de la habitación pero no podía saber nada más al no llegarle la luz de la luna

\- Ino, ya hablamos… – se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de desesperación – mejor dicho ya hable y te explique que hasta que me digas que paso no puedo darte una respuesta – Sakura sabía que estaba llevando al extremo a su amiga pero no veía otra solución para que hablara del tema

\- ¿de qué habla? – Karin se sentía fuera de lugar al estar en conversaciones a medias

\- no lo sé – fingió demencia – y hasta que no me lo diga, no sabré de quien se refiere –

Ino ya no volvió a hablar

Sakura y Karin siguieron hablando hasta que se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente Karin fue dada de alta y con pesar salió del hospital. nunca antes se había sentido así, por lo regular le alegraba poder salir de esos lugares lo antes posible, pero al parecer tener a alguien con quien platicar era más que suficiente para superar su adveración

Para su sorpresa en la salida la esperaba una niña castaña de ojos perlados

-Disculpa por haberte ocupado de esa forma – se disculpó Hanabi después de reflexionar que no quería convertirse en la misma persona que era su padre

Karin no entendió la disculpa y solo pensó que por la edad de la niña se equivocó de palabra y quiso decir golpeado

- **No me paso nada, así que no hay nada por lo que te tengas que disculpar** – acepto la disculpa acomodándose los lentes de una manera muy peculiar con la mano extendida, viendo hacia otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo

Hanabi solo sonrió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurenai se encontraba caminando a paso lento por el pasillo que la llevaría al cuarto de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba Sakura

Ella se había preocupado mucho el día que le dieron la noticia que Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, en ese momento quiso matar a Azuma y Obito por ocultárselo por más de cinco días, recién se lo dijeron cuando ya estaba fuera de todo peligro y solo estaban esperando a que despertara

Sin esperar mucho se dirigió al hospital donde la dejaron llegar a ver a Sakura sin ningún problema, le extraño la seguridad al principio pero lo relaciono con algún intento de evitar que los Hyūga amenazaran a los Uzumaki de alguna forma para evitar el encuentro con Neji

Lo que no espero encontrar el primer día que entro al cuarto fue a Ino tapada con una sábana de pies a cabeza en una esquina de su cama recargada en la pared, se veía muy asustado y todos sus intentos por entablar una conversación con ella fueron inútiles

Solo fue hasta el mismo día en que despertó Sakura que Azuma por fin le confeso lo que le pasaba a Ino y era la razón de tanta seguridad

El caminar lento de Kurenai se debía a que estaba reflexionando la plática que sostuvo con su ahora Marido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas horas Antes

-Como te encuentras – pregunto Kurenai sentada en la mesa al terminar su desayuno

-hmmm… bien – contesto Azuma sin despegar la vista del techo

Kurenai no era tonta lo conocía demasiado bien para darse cuenta que algo le pasaba. Desde la noche anterior se encontraba muy distante y con su olfato que era muy bueno, con el embarazo aumento considerablemente, podía notar que su ropa desprendía una roma a cigarro fresco.

No se enojó con él por romper su promesa, comprendía cual era el origen de su ansiedad

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me trates como una niña, yo sé que estas preocupado por Ino – hablo Kurenai con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy dura

Azuma solo suspiro y le dirigió la mirada

-si estoy muy preocupado por ella – dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo una mirada contemplativa observando las facciones de esposa – Ya paso una semana y media e Ino no da señales de mejoría, lo que más me preocupa es que no ha hablado con nadie –

Suspiro y cerró los ojos

\- Ino es una de las pocas personas que conozco con una menta tan fuerte—esbozo una sonrisa – tengo que confesarte que me divierte mucho su presencia, tan viva y alegre, en estos momento está más preocupada por verse bien que en su entrenamiento ninja, pero tengo que reconocer que tiene talento y en un futuro cuando le ponga empeño será una de las mejores de su clan –

Kurenai no dijo nada solo se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro

-pero si no quiere salir de su estado de depresión… - poso sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos a la altura de su boca, dando una mirada que estremeció a Kurenai – el consejo ayer me informo que si no mejora al acabar esta semana, le darán una baja del servicio activo por lesiones y la internaran en un centro de rehabilitación dirigido por Danzo –

Kurenai se estremeció pero para fortuna del bebe que crecía en su interior pudo controlar la furia incontrolable que sintió, por muchas platicas que ya había sostenido con el tercer Hokage ya sabía qué tipo de persona era Danzo y no quería que se acercara a Ino

\- espero que mi padre logre algún resultado—suspiro cansado-Cuando nos enteramos que pretendía el consejo, mi padre me dijo que hoy la vería sin importar quien lo siguiera – termino Azuma

Kurenai no entendió esa última parte pero decidió que no era el momento para preguntar

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Inoichi? – pregunto Kurenai

De la garganta de Azuma solo salió lo que sería una burla

\- como te lo imaginaras esta desecho – contesto Azuma cruzándose de brazos – su hija es su perdición, pero está hecho una furia desde que le ordenaron que no puede verla hasta que se recupere—desvió la mirada hacia su tasa de café en la mesa – no se le ha dicho que paso en verdad—

Suspiro derrotado

\- yo tenía la esperanza que pudiéramos engañar a Ino con que fue un Genjutsu pero no conté que su mente tan fuerte recordara como la bestia por poco la decapita forzándola a llevar un nuevo corte de cabello – sonrió – afortunadamente fue ella, cualquier otra persona hubiera enloquecido—

\- pero Sakura también lo sabe y no le fue tan mal – el instinto materno que sentía por las Kunoichis se activo

\- Jejejejeje—rio discretamente Azuma-Vas a ser una buena madre—ganándose el sonrojo de la pelinegra – pero hay que aclarar que ella no lo ha visto ni sintió, en cambio Ino si lo tuvo enfrente y sobrevivió a su ataque – tomo su tasa y le dio un sorbo – yo que nunca la vi y solo lo sentí, al recordar esa sensación me estremezco – confeso Azuma y por la pose que ocupa Kurenai también sentía lo mismo

-También hay que tener en cuenta que a Sakura no le fue fácil saber ese secreto – intento poner orden en sus ideas – Obito me dejo entrever que paso algo más de lo que te contaron –

-ya me tengo que ir – se despidió azuma y poco tiempo después salió por la puerta principal

Kurenai no tardó mucho en salir rumbo al hospital

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al entrar en la habitación de cuidados intensivos se detuvo en seco y estuvo a punto de dar vuelta y retirarse

-Buenos días Yūhi-san – la detuvo la voz amable del Hokage – por favor quédate, que dirían de mi si se dan cuenta que deje que mi nuera estuviera caminado de mas solo por mi culpa – bromeo

Kurenai estaba un poco confusa, sabía que el vendría el día de hoy pero no lo esperaba tan temprano y solo, pero los ojos que le dio el Sarutobi le decían que realmente si quería que se quedara

-Buenos días Hokage-sama – dio una reverencia y se sentó en un pequeño sillón a un lado de la cama de Sakura

Hiruzen miraba con ojos tristes como dormía Ino, Sakura solo estaba sentada en la cama tan tensa como una roca

\- vamos – empezó a Hablar el Kage – sé muy bien que estas despierta, quiero hablar un poco contigo—

Ino no dijo nada solo se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared

\- No tienes nada que decirme – hablo amablemente el Hokage al ver que Ino no hablaba, solo se veía preocupada

\- O solo tienes miedo de hablar de más con personas que no sepan nada – sabía que esa era una posibilidad, ella no sabía que rango de edades sabían del incidente del Kyūbi

Ino no hablo pero en cambio solo asintió con la cabeza y apretó las sabanas con sus manos

\- Si ese es la causa de tu aparente falta de voz – dijo un poco animado – te voy a permitir hablar de lo que quieras con las personas que están en esta habitación – dijo con tono con seguro

Ino levanto la cara para ver al Hokage con sus ojos verdes lo más abiertos que podía

\- No estoy mintiendo, de lo que hables no habrá consecuencia alguna – le reafirmo el viejo Shinobi

-No… me aplicara la pena capital como lo ha hecho con los otros niños que han hablado de ese secreto – hablo tímidamente como si esperara que ahí mismo el Hokage la matara

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – la expresión del Hokage se ensombreció

Ino dio un pequeño salto al sentir el cambio en el ambiente

-Una… una persona con muchas vendas en el rostro y el brazo… vino la misma noche que desperté y me dijo que no hablara con nadie porque la pena de ese secreto era la pena capital ejecutada en el momento sin contemplación alguna para el que lo revela y para el que lo escucha –termino Ino un poco intimidada y templando en su cama

\- "Danzo" – pensaron al instante el Hokage y Kurenai

-"Ese no es el castigo" – pensó Sakura – "Bueno no en su mayoría"—

-No te preocupes yo no aplicare esa ley en este momento – comento el Hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro que le dio seguridad a Ino

Ino no tardo en reacción y de un brinco salió de la cama. Sin importarle que solo llevara la bata del hospital que mostraba de más en la espalda, sin reparar en el hecho que no tenía ropa interior se arrodillo junto a Sakura

\- por favor Sakura, tienes que alejarte de Hinata, es muy peligrosa, ella es un monstruo sediento de sangre – Ino le tomo una de sus manos en posición de súplica – yo sé que no me consideras tu amiga, pero yo sí, siempre lo he hecho y por eso no me gustaría que ella te hiciera daño -

Sakura después de salir del shock inicial de ver a su rubia amiga suplicarle que se alejara de Hinata, se recrimino mental mente por dejar a un lado a tan estupenda amiga

\- "Malditos celos" – pensó con pesar

Con la mano libre que tenía Sakura acaricio levemente la cabeza de Ino, ocasionando que se estremeciera y la volteara a ver

Ino se alegró de ver una sonrisa en la cara de Sakura

-"lo comprendió, va a estar a salvo" – Pensó Ino

Ella pensó advertirles a todos sus compañeros, incluido a Naruto de lo peligrosa que era Hinata. Por eso no había hablado casi nada en dos semanas, tenía miedo que sus sentimientos la traicionara y hablara de mas

\- Hinata no es un monstro – hablo calmadamente Sakura – lo que encierra dentro si lo es –

Ino puso cara de terror, no podía creer que Sakura lo sabía, dio dos pasos para atrás parándose en medio de las dos camas

- **Tu… tú lo sabias** \- Ino se sentía traicionada – **entonces Naruto también lo sabe** – Ino estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- **¿POR QUÉ NO NOS LO DIJERON?** – pregunto furiosa al aire

Nadie de los presentes dijo nada

- **NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA DEJEN ESTAR PASEANDO LIBREMENTE POR LA ALDEA BUSCANDO SU PRÓXIMA VÍCTIMA** —por fin dijo en voz alto lo que había estado pensando los últimos días – **DEBERÍA ESTAR ENCERRADA PARA QUE NO LE HICIERA DAÑO A NADIE** –

El Hokage se entristeció al escucharla, era un sentimiento predominante en la aldea

\- Comprendo cómo te sientes – comenzó a hablar Sakura calmadamente – yo creo que si me hubiera enterado antes de conocerlos pensaría lo mismo –

Sakura volteo a ver a Ino fijamente

\- recuerdas que hace muchos años Hinata tenía el pelo tan largo que le llegaba a los pies –

Ino asintió sin comprender que quería decir Sakura

\- entonces recordaras que de un día a otro lo tenía tan corto que apenas cubría sus orejas y así permaneció hasta hace unos meses – continuo Sakura

\- a que quieres llegar – Ino se exaspero

\- quiero decir que Hinata es un ser humano que sufre y su pasado la persigue, ella no dejaba que su pelo creciera ni un milímetro porque le daba miedo – Sakura endureció un poco su tono de voz – una persona la traumatizo al grado de no poder ver que su pelo crecía –

Ino no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- como esa historia hay miles y claro tarde o temprano tiene que pasarle factura – Sakura observo al Hokage - ¿Puedo hablar también yo libremente sobre el secreto de Naruto y Hinata ?—

El Hokage asintió

-¿También sobre nuestra última misión?—Sakura tenía la orden de no revelar nada de esa misión pero quería decir muchas cosas sobre ella

-Mientras nada de lo que digas salga de esta sala – viendo a Ino y Kurenai que solo asintieron

-Hinata conocía a la persona que la ataco y traumatizo con su cabello—fue lo primero que dijo Sakura al recibir el permiso de hablar

Hiruzen presto mucha atención, ni el sabia quien lo había hecho y valla que busco la forma que los hermanos se lo dijeran

\- ella nunca busco venganza o compensación alguna a pesar que la mayoría de la aldea piensa como tú – Sakura le recrimino la forma de pensar

\- en nuestra última misión nos encontramos con esa persona—recordó un poco triste – a pesar de lo que dicen de ella, no puso objeción alguna en ayudarla para cumplir con su misión –

Suspiro pesadamente

\- en nuestra última misión no nos tardamos porque Obito sensei estuviera enfermo, estábamos cuidándolo para que no muriera por sus heridas después de que me rescataran a mí y a Hanabi Hyūga cuando nos secuestraron y nos llevaron al país del viento –

Ino tenía cara de incredulidad, no podía creer que Sakura estuvo a punto de morir o algo peor en esa ocasión

\- quien fue la persona que ataco a Hinata hace tantos años – el Hokage no podía permitirse pasar por alto ese hecho

\- no creo que haya diferencia alguna – se encogió de hombros – fue Fu Hyūga – se estremeció por la forma tan cruel que murió – ella ya está muerta –

Ino se tapó la boca de horror al pensar que fue Hinata su verdugo y el Hokage solo suspiro al saber cómo murió

\- pero Hinata en lugar de alegrarse se entristeció al grado de pelear con el hombre que la mato, él era un criminal de grado A, Hinata con ayuda de Naruto lo terminaron derrotándolo y después para salvarme de una muerte segura lo terminaron matando –

-Entonces si es un monstro que solo busca la muerte – observo Ino

\- te daría la razón si después de ese suceso Hinata hubiera buscado matar a todo aquel que se le cruzara enfrente – contesto Sakura—pero hasta el momento solo sé de una persona más que intento matar desde ese día –

El ambiente de la sala se hizo pesado de inmediato, Ino quería saber si la segunda víctima de ese monstro seguía con vida, mientras tanto los otros dos adultos no les cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan bondadosa como Hinata odiara tanto a una persona como para intentar matarla

-como te dije, todo ese odio y desprecio que ha recibido Naruto y Hinata, en algún momento debe de pasarles factura – comento Sakura temblando de ira mientras agarraba las sabanas con mucha fuerza – Hinata trato de acabar con su propia vida mientras estuvimos en un pueblo del país del viento – confeso amargamente Sakura mientras se le resbalaban unas lágrimas por las mejillas

Kurenai hizo un sonido como si le faltara aire en sus pulmones, el Hokage dio unos pasos para atrás sin creer lo que decía Sakura e Ino entro en conflicto, su concepto no le permitía creer que un monstro intentara acabar con él mismo

\- si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Obito-sensei, no creo que Hinata desistiera de su intento – hizo una mueca que intentaba ser un sonrisa – después de ello, Obito me obligo a rebelar mis avances de lo que averigüe sobre su secreto, no sé qué tan cerca estuve de averiguarlo yo sola, solo llegue por mis propios medios a saber que el sello que tiene en el estómago es un sello prisión, sabía que algo tenían en su interior -

Suspiro pesadamente

\- No sé qué tan bien lo lleve yo cuando me entere—se avergonzó un poco – creo que vomite por más de una hora y si les soy sincera – Sakura quería revela algo que ni a su sensei le dijo – durante un instante si pensé en mátalos, después de todo ellos encierran a la bestia que mato a mi padre –

Sakura bajo la mirada y empezó a gimotear por el llanto contenido

\- pero no pude pensar más de un segundo en ello, ellos son mis hermanos, me alegraron y se preocuparon por mi cuando nadie más lo había hecho, fue cuando comprendí que ellos no son el prisionero, son la cárcel, son héroes que no pidieron nunca serlo, por ello los defenderé aunque nunca pueda decir la verdadera razón -

Hiruzen tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, se preocupó cuando ella dijo que los quería matar, pero después se expresó con tanto amor y preocupación por ellos, que estaba seguro que nunca más pensaría de ese modo

\- pero… pero – Ino estaba de nuevo en el piso

Las piernas de la rubia se habían hecho de gelatina cuando Sakura confeso que el monstro de ojos rojos era en realidad el Kyūbi. Ella la conocía desde muy pequeña y sabia como había muerto su padre

\- entonces ella es el peor de los monstros – dijo con voz temblorosa

\- no – contesto enérgicamente Sakura – un monstro no siente compasión ni amor por los demás, pero en cambio ellos son todo lo contrario, creo que solo sienten eso, de lo contrario no se sacrificarían para que la aldea haya tenido trece años de paz –

\- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? – por fin se dio cuenta de la forma de hablar de Sakura

\- No por nada Naruto y Hinata son Gemelos, ellos mantiene a raya al Kyūbi a pesar de sacrificar su vida y felicidad para hacerlo – contesto Sakura

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta

\- creo que nuestra conversación termino por hoy, hablen de lo que quieran entre ustedes, pero les pido como favor, no como orden, que no hablen de esto con nadie más que no sean presentes en este cuarto o con Naruto y Hinata – dijo el Hokage

Dando por terminada la plática abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Naruto y Hinata

\- Hasta luego, fue un gusto verlos – se despidió y salió de la habitación seguido por Kurenai

Ino solo se levantó y se volvió a sentar en su cama, tenía fija la mirada en los dos Uzumaki

\- "Sakura tiene razón en algo"—empezó a analizar la situación desde otro Angulo – "si fuera realmente el Kyūbi no me habría salvado de ser decapitada" –

Solo veía como Hinata se comportaba de una manera tímida, pero feliz de que Sakura estuviera recuperándose tan rápido

-Ho… hola – saludo Ino acercándose donde los demás estaban reunidos

-Hola como estas Dattebayo – el primero en contestar el saludo fue Naruto con su alegría característica

-Ho… ho… hola – Hinata estaba nerviosa, sabía que por su culpa ella estaba confinada a ese cuarto

-"averiguare más al respecto"—empezó atrasar un plan Ino –"después decidiré si es un monstro o no"—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Hokage-sama me permitiría preguntarle algo – Kurenai alcanzo al viejo Shinobi al final del pasillo -¿es cierto lo que dijo Ino sobre el tabú?

El Hokage que ya se imaginaba algo así contesto sin enojarse

\- claro que no, a pesar de tener la amenaza de pena capital, nadie ha sido juzgado con ella, solo se les han dado castigos severos pero no mortales –

-¿Entonces porque Ino tenía esa idea?—pregunto Kurenai

\- sabes tan bien como yo que Ino a pesar de ser muy despistada es la que mayores aptitudes ha demostrado para superar a sus familiares en el uso de sus Jutsu de clan—aclaro la situación- alguien así seria invaluable para Danzo, pero él no tiene ningún acuerdo con el clan Yamanaka por lo que tiene que buscar otras formas para hacerse de ella, no creo que haya sido coincidencia que la quieran mandar a un centro de rehabilitación que está bajo su mando –

\- ¿cree que Danzō intente algo más? – pregunto Kurenai de nuevo

\- mientras Ino demuestre una mejoría por mínima que sea, no creo que el intente algo mas – contesto seguro de sus palabras

\- gracias por ayudarla –Kurenai hizo una reverencia

\- yo no hice nada, hay que agradecerle a Sakura por tomar el valor de hablar cosas tan delicadas –con esas palabras se despidió y desapareció al final de pasillo

Kurenai solo se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto con todos los Genin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Doceavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Aquí está, un poco tarde pero si lo logre publicar hoy, la verdad pensé que no lo lograría, tuve un serio bloqueo (etílico) que por poco hace que no lo termine a tiempo. Sin más les deseo feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, nos vemos el próximo año

También Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **shironeko black:** gracia por tus palabras

 **minerva:** no la había pensado, pero déjame ver si lo logro meter

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-01-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	15. El Destino Escrito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 13 el destino escrito

El dia del examen llego antes de que se dieran cuenta, la aldea estaba muy animada con todos los visitantes y la gente de Konoha que se habían tomado el dia para disfrutar de la ultima pelea en el estadio

El estadio poco a poco se llenaba con todos los espectadores que habían tenido la suerte de conseguir un lugar dentro. Entre ellos se encontraba Iruka cerca de una de las puertas que daban a los asientos, él estaba viendo fijamente al campo donde se desarrollarían las peleas

Se encontraba feliz por pensar que sus peores alumnos y mejores amigos se encontraban dentro de los que podían aspirar a convertirse a Chūnin, pero cualquier persona que lo conociera podía ver que no había dormido en días y que se comportaba como si se le hubieran robado el alma

\- **Iruka-san** – escucho su nombre entre los murmullos de la multitud que entraba al estadio

\- Hola – con una sonrisa en el rostro contesto el saludo al reconocer de quien se trataba – es bueno verlo Teuchi—

\- Iruka-kun – Ayane se acercó a Iruka – porque se ve tan mal ¿Acaso está enfermo? –

\- Jejejejeje – dio una risa nerviosa y se rasco la mejilla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

un mes antes

Iruka se encontraba en un cuarto contigua a donde se realizarían las explicaciones finales y la aprobación de los Genin que pasaran la segunda prueba del examen Chūnin

Se encontraba parado junto a un enorme ventana en un segundo piso que le daba una vista magnifica del gran salón contiguo donde ya estaban reunidos los veintiún Genin que pasaron la segunda ronda. Los vidrios tenían un Genjutsu para que desde el otro lado no se vieran. el interior de sala estaba decorado exquisitamente y amueblado con lo más fino, había un pequeño escuadrón de Doncellas listas para atender a cualquier persona ahí presente, junto a un pequeño bar y un bufet con los más variados platillos

Iruka a ojos de los demás maestros y compañeros era un afortunado por poder acceder a ese cuarto, en él se reunían todos los observadores enviados por las demás naciones o clanes de Konoha, él iba en representación del cuerpo académico al ser el director de la academia Ninja. La razón de que era la envidia de todos sus conocidos no era por el lujo de la habitación, era algo más mundano aun, en ese sitio se acostumbraban a realizar apuestas para predecir quienes llegarían a la tercer ronda, por lo regular ese cuarto estaba lleno con todos las personas que podían y querían estar en ese lugar para apostar que equipo llegaría a la tercer ronda y las apuestas más fuertes hasta predecían en cuanto tiempo

Para el joven director era fácil predecir que equipos de Konoha eran los más probables en terminar la segunda fase y en cuanto tiempo, al fin al acabo él tenía acceso a sus expedientes y en algunos casos recientes él los había visto desde la academia. Durante sus cuatro años con el privilegio de estar en ese lugar nunca había hecho ninguna apuesta de alto calibre, solo algunas que implicaban unos días de sueldo, nunca se atrevió a ir con algún observador perteneciente a un gran clan donde sus apuestas mínimas eran de un año de su sueldo

\- **JAJAJAJAJA** – se escuchó una risa escandalosa – **Te dije que mi hijo llegaría a la tercer ronda** – la normalmente escandalosa Tsume Inuzuka golpeaba aparatosamente la espalda de Iruka por lo alegre que estaba

\- yo nunca dije que no llegaría – se defendió Iruka – solo te comente que pensé que llegaría desde el primer día –

- **pequeñeces** —dijo restando importancia a la queja del castaño

-Díselo a mis quince días de sueldo que perdí – mascullo entre dientes Iruka

- **QUE DIJISTE** – Tsume con cara de psicópata pego la frente en contra de Iruka para empezar su pelea

\- Nada – Iruka no quería hacer enojar de más a la loca de sus amigos

Durante los años que había estado de observador pudo hacer buena amistad con algunos líderes de los clanes que se reunían para observar a los calificados, entre ellos se encontraban Tsume por parte del clan Inuzuka, Inoichi del clan Yamanaka, Shikaku del clan Nara, Chōza del clan Akimichi y en menor medida con Kana del Clan Abúrame esposa del líder del clan , ella contaba con todas las características de su clan, a exención que si dejaba ver su estilizado rostro solo cubierto por una gafas negras, su cabello lacio y castaño se apreciaba que era largo pero Iruka nunca supo que tanto lo era al ser oculto por sus pesadas ropas que la cubrían en casi su totalidad, su personalidad no le envidiaba nada a un cubo de hielo, no podía negar que era perteneciente a tan peculiar clan

\- ho, vamos déjalo en paz Tsume – Inoichi que había escuchado todo entro en la conversación – deberías de estar feliz de que el representante académico puso muchas expectativas en tu hijo –

- **Cállate** – se alejó un poco avergonzada

La razón de tan inusual comportamiento era que ella estuvo gritando a los cuatro vientos que su hijo pasaría a la tercera ronda pero nunca se aventuró decir en cuanto tiempo

Iruka solo rio y observo a su alrededor, la sala estaba inusualmente llena ese día. En sus años anteriores, Iruka por lo regular era el único que se encontraba el ultimo día en ese cuarto, todos los demás observadores solo se dedicaban a alardear o cobrar sus respectivas apuestas en sus cuartos de hotel o en restaurantes de alta categoría dentro de la Aldea. Hoy era un día especial, les había llegado el comunicado de que por haber pasado muchos participantes se llevaría a cabo una eliminatoria como parte del tercer examen

Todos los murmullos se apagaron al escuchar que los monitores dentro de la elegante sala y los enormes frente a los Genin empezaban el sorteo para averiguar quiénes se disputarían un lugar para el último examen

-Naruto peleara contra Kankurō de Suna – dijo en voz alta Iruka y las apuestas no tardaron en empezar

- **Esto no es divertido si nadie apuesta en contra de Kankurō** – se quejó el diplomático enviado de Suna – ¿tan inútil es ese Genin? – se burlo

\- **No es ningún inútil y apuesto un año de mi sueldo a que el** **vencerá** – Iruka molesto por las palabras del diplomático no pensó sus acciones y aposto más de lo que podía

Tsume y compañía solo vieron con ojos desaprobatorios la confianza tan grande que demostraba tener en los niños demonio

-Jajajajajaja—se rio el diplomático – no sé si es muy valiente o muy idiota, eres el único que piensa que vencerá -

\- Ya lo veremos – susurro Iruka

\- "Vamos Naruto no me hagas comer píldoras de soldado durante un año"—pensaba mientras lloraba mentalmente

El combate empezó y el diplomático rio estrepitosamente cuando Naruto fue atravesado por unas cuchillas a los pocos minutos de empezar el combate

\- creo que me debes un año de tu sueldo – quiso cobrar la apuesta el de Suna

\- espera no ha terminado – dijo Iruka sin despegar la vista del campo, él pudo notar como del humo de la bomba salían dos estelas

Y como lo había predicho, el combate no termino hasta que Naruto fue el vencedor

\- eres un tipo de cuidado – se quejó el diplomático mientras pagaba la apuesta – ¿quién eres? –

-Iruka Umino, director de la academia ninja –se presentó mientras recibía su pago

\- lo tendré en cuenta en mi siguiente apuesta – hablo entre dientes y se retiro

De nuevo el monitor empezó a sonar, al terminar mostro el combate Shino y Zaku

\- Kana-san veo que tu hijo es un digno candidato para ser el siguiente líder se su clan – comento Iruka

-Sí, estoy orgullosa de él, pero todavía le falta mucho camino que recorrer – contesto con su normal falta de emociones en un tono neutro mientras observaba como su hijo incentivaba a su rival a atacar

\- le falta calcular mejor como la gente reaccionara cuando hay de por medio un factor de locura en su mente – dijo como si estuviera leyendo un informe después de ver como termino en empate la pelea de su hijo

Durante el intermedio entre peleas Iruka fue a buscar algo que tomar

-"¿Qué extraño, donde se encontraran todas las doncellas?"- se preguntó Iruka al ver que no se le había ofrecido nada a nadie

Después de unos segundos dio con la respuesta

\- "ese bastardo de Jin está haciendo de las suyas"—Iruka sintió hervir su sangre cuando vio a un hombre pasados de sus cuarenta años manoseando a una pobre doncella

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó

\- **LES DIGO NO POR NADA LE LLAMAN EL GENIO HYŪGA, LES ASEGURO QUE NO IMPORTE CON QUIEN PELEE EL SALDRÁ GANANDO** – gritaba Jin a todo aquel que fingía escucharlo

Iruka mas cerca pudo observar a la pobre chica reprimir las lágrimas mientras el hombre tenía las manos debajo de la falda de ella, por la forma que movía las manos no solo se estaba limitando a tocar su trasero

\- Buenos días Hyūga-sama – Iruka saludo a Jin

Jin Hyūga era el observador enviado por su clan en todos ocasiones y demostró ser la peor persona, no solo en su clan sino en la aldea, era hablador, déspota y prepotente. Desde la desaparición del clan Uchiha, los Hyūga se habían convertido en el clan más poderoso en la aldea y sus integrantes se creían superiores a los demás pero demostraban tener cierta dignidad y no ocupaban su poder para algo tan bajo como el miembro del consejo que tenía enfrente suyo Iruka

El joven director no era tonto y sabía muy bien que alguien como él no podía enfrentar directamente a alguien tan poderoso como ese bastardo que en ningún momento dejo su labor de bajo de esa falda

\- Discrepo con su opinión – Iruka tenía un tono neutro muy diferente al que realmente quería ocupar – estoy seguro que si pelea en contra de cualquiera de los hermanos Uzumaki en esta ronda o en la final, el perderá –

\- como siempre, tú vives en un mundo de ensueño – se burló el Hyūga

\- pues podría apostar un año de mi salario a que se equivocó con ellos – lo que quería Iruka era distraer lo suficiente a Jin para hacer olvidar lo que le quería hacer a la Doncella, lo que necesitaba solo era unos segundos, con eso le bastaba para salvar a la pobre mujer

Con los años pudo notar que esa persona era un hipócrita que aparentaba algo frente a su clan y actuaba de distinta forma cuando nadie lo veía, lo único que impedía a muchos en ese lugar de acusarlo con su clan era el hecho de ser tan cerrados de mente que no creían nada que no vieran con sus propios ojos

-"este idiota no tarda en empezar a violar a las mujeres enfrente nuestro"—Iruka apretó las manos por la ira

\- jajajaja – Jin rio tanto que saco su manos debajo de la falda de la chica y aplaudió estrepitosamente – yo no creo que tu salario de un año sea suficiente para mí pero ya veremos cuando llegue la oportunidad –

Iruka vio su oportunidad y fingió toser

-Disculpa—se dirigió a la doncella tocándose la garganta – me puedes traer una bebida fría –

Jin no pudo reaccionar antes de darse cuenta que había huido su victima

\- ya que lo mencionas yo también estoy sediento – menciono Jin buscando a su siguiente víctima – Donde están las demás Mujeres – aplaudió para que se acercaran – que no ven que me muero de sed –

Iruka ya estaba fastidiado y al ver que la muchacha que salvo no se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a que la atrapara de nuevo ese hombre, se dispuso a retirarse

\- Disculpe tengo que seguir con mis deberes – se despidió Iruka siendo ignorado completamente

Se dirigió a la ventana donde quedo junto a Tsume, la cual no se veía feliz con lo que veía

\- Akamaru porque me traicionas, sabes lo mucho que la quiero – fue lo que llego a escuchar Iruka proveniente de la pelea y momentos después vio como Akamaru noqueo a Kiba

-¿A quién se refería tu hijo?—pregunto inocentemente Iruka

Tsume solo rechino los dientes

\- **SE REFERIA A ESE RARITA** – señalo a Hinata a través del vidrio – **NO ME IMPORTA QUE CONTENGA, LO QUE NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA ES QUE MI HIJO SE HAYA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN TAN DEVIL Y COBARDE** -

Iruka solo rio nervios, sabia en forma pensaba Tsume, a sus ojos la forma de ser tranquila y amable de Hinata denotaba otra cosa

-Gra… gracias Iruka-kun por salvarme de ese hombre – una tímida voz se escuchó atrás de Iruka

-¿Te conozco? – pregunto Iruka, en ningún momento se presentó con ella

No había terminado de preguntar cuando sus ojos ya la estaban inspeccionando. Era delgada y con el cabello lacio y castaño peinado en dos coletas altas que se habían peinado en forma de risos para darle mas volumen a su cabello, su vestimenta negra con blanco acentuaba muy bien su color de piel natural, la ropa en cuestión era un vestido con escote blanco en forma de corazón con los hombros descubiertos sostenido por las mangas cortas abombadas, sus atributos eran remarcados por un corsé negro que delineaba su esbelta figura, la falda negra corta con muchos pliegues blancos y un vuelo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas con unos zapatos poco comunes en la aldea que eran cerrados y de tacón alto

La sonrisa que le dio la muchacha hizo que a pesar del maquillaje la reconociera de inmediato

\- A…Aya… - La mencionada no dejo que terminara su frase jalándolo y alejándolo de la ventana

Nadie le hizo caso a ese hecho, todos estaban demasiado concentrados viendo la pelea que estaba ocurriendo

\- que haces aquí – le interrogo Iruka en un susurro – tu apenas tienes diecisiete años – no pudo dejar de ver que a pesar de lo que decía, su cuerpo en ese traje de una moda proveniente de tierras más al norte, el peinado y con el maquillaje, no parecía de esa edad

\- lo sé y al principio me pareció buena idea – se disculpó Ayame – me habían dicho que aquí se hacía dinero muy rápido con las propinas, pero… - se estremeció al recordar que lugares le habían tocado

-Nadie te advirtió de ese hombre y te enviaron como sacrificio – Iruka termino la idea de la chica la cual solo asintió mientras miraba el piso

Mientras lo decía veía como Jin ya tenía en sus manos otra víctima, pero esta ocasión no hizo nada Iruka

\- "Se lo merece por enviarla a la boca del lobo"- pensó Iruka

-Por favor Iruka-kun no le digas a mi padre que estaba aquí, el piensa que estoy con unas amigas el día de hoy – le suplico

-Está bien—suspiro derrotado, él no se sentía con el derecho ni con la confianza de preguntar sus motivos – pero desde cuando cambiaste la forma de llamarme -

\- es que – Ayane se sonrojo – nadie me ayudo hace un momento a pesar que estuve rodeada de gente que estaba molesta con el comportamiento de aquel sujeto – jugaba un poco con sus pies – tú fuiste el único que me defendió… - le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – gracias – le dio su bebida y se fue corriendo un poco apenada por lo que hizo

Iruka un poco desconcertado con lo que paso se acercó de nuevo a la ventana

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que algunos tenían caras de asombro y otros muecas de dolor pero más extraño era ese silencio solo interrumpido por las carcajadas de Jin

Iruka soltó su vaso el cual se rompió al llegar al piso, cuando vio que Naruto tenía a Sakura en bazos y, Obito y Kakashi sostenían la mano de Hinata para que no degollara a Neji quien estaba siendo detenido a su vez por Gai y Hayate

Sakura se veía muy mal al estar tosiendo tanta sangre que parecía que la vomitaba, solo pudo reaccionar al ver como Naruto se dirigía a la enfermería

Iruka intento salir del lugar pero dos mercenarios se lo impidieron

-"se me olvido que los peses gordos prohibieron la salida hasta que se terminaran los combates"—se maldijo mentalmente – "la mitad de estas personas son guarda espaldas de los observadores de otros países, no creo poder con todos sin ocasionar un incidente entre las aldeas" – maldiciendo su suerte se acercó a una mesa del bufet

-¿Qué paso?—la cara de Ayane denotaba preocupación

-es que acabo de ver como… - recapacito lo que iba a decir, él sabía que Sakura y Ayane se llevaban bien –… una pelea que no termino como yo esperaba-

Ayane denostando ser digna hija de su padre le preparo una serie de platillos con los ingredientes que disponía para alegrar a Iruka

\- Este bueno – le agradeció Iruka sorprendido que Ayane supiera hacer más de un tipo de comida

Iruka estuvo decaído escuchando algunas historias de Ayane hasta que alguien lo tomo del hombro

-Iruka – le hablo Inoichi – ¿Me podrías aconsejar en algo? –

Iruka solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y lo siguió

-¿Qué opinas de eso?—menciona preocupado Inoichi

Iruka pudo entender de inmediato que era lo que le preocupaba a su amigo, solo veía como Ino le preguntaba algo a Hayate mientras Hinata tenía un tic en el ojo

\- si te preocupa lo que haga Hinata, no creo que la lastime – contesto serio Iruka – pero no sé qué pasara si Ino entra en su mente – suspiro – eso es información clasificada hasta para mí, solo creo que los únicos que saben el resultado teórico son Obito y el Hokage –

Inoichi solo asintió sin sentirse reconfortado por esa información

Todo término tan rápido como empezó, el resultado final apuntaba a que Ino fallo su Jutsu saliendo casi ilesa de la técnica de Hinata, siendo la pelinegra quien salvo a la rubia de perder algo más que su cabello

Iruka solo vio como Inoichi reaccionaba igual que él, al ver como su hija era llevada a la enfermería por Hinata

Iruka tuvo que detenerlo para que no hiciera una tontería y atacara a los mercenarios para dejarlo salir, una vez que Shikaku y Chōza lo ayudaron a calmarlo, los acompaño de nuevo al bufet donde Ayane les preparo con más empeño los platillos más variados que conocía para hacerles olvidar un momento sus penas. No tardaron mucho en acompañarlos Kana y Tsume

El tiempo restante se pasó rápido gracias a los demás integrantes del grupo que hacían que con sus pláticas dejaran de pensar en lo que estaban preocupándolos, pero tan pronto los combates terminaron y se anunciaron quienes pelearían en un mes. Inoichi salió corriendo seguidos por Shikaku y Chōza para cuidarlo que no cometiera una estupidez

Iruka también estaba por salir para ver cómo estaba Sakura cuando Jin lo detuvo

-No me olvide de tus palabras que me dijiste y el día del encuentro formalizaremos la apuesta que con tanto ahínco defendiste – se burló Jin y salió escoltado por no menos de cinco mercenarios externos a su clan

Iruka no se asustó y de hecho no estaba preocupado por el dinero, por fortuna la apuesta arriesgada que hizo al principio le dio los recursos suficientes para poder pagar si era necesario pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo

-Hinata peleara con Neji – susurro – "No puede ser, si dejo muy mal a Sakura no puedo imaginar cómo va a tratar a la tímida de Hinata"—

-Me esperaste—escucho la voz de Ayane cuando salió de una puerta oculta con ropas de civil

-heeee… si… – no se atrevió a decirle la verdad

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iruka les conto de su preocupación en torno a Hinata y que estaba esperando a Jin para concordar la apuesta, no quería tener más roces de los necesarios con ese hombre

-Lo siento – se disculpó Ayane

Teuchi solo levanto una ceja al no entender la razón de la disculpa de su hija, pero no era tan ciego para no darse cuenta que algo había pasado en el último mes para que su hija se enamorara de Iruka, pero no le sorprendía, ni se enojaba, su hija ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a buscar una vida propia y no podía haber escogido a nadie mejor para enamorarse

Todavía se acordaba como quince días antes había ido Iruka a su local para disculparse por no haberse atrevido a decirles antes que Sakura estaba en el hospital después de perder un combate en el examen Chūnin. Le reconforto ver como Iruka calmo la desesperación de Ayane por ir a ver a Sakura a pesar que no se le permitía ver a nadie

- **Aquí estas** – se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor con ojos perlados

\- ¿creías que me iba a escapar?—contesto Iruka

\- si, sobre todo si estas tan convencido en la habilidad de esa idiota, no puedo esperar demasiado de ti tampoco – hablo la pedantería de Jin - acompáñame -

- **Espere un momento** \- hablo Ayame enojada por su forma de referirse a Hinata y a Iruka – **yo también estos dispuesta a apostar por esa "Idiota"** -

- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** – se carcajeo Jin abiertamente – **ni yo las toco tan pequeñas, pero tú ya la tienes comiendo de tu mano** –

Ayane a diferencia de la última vez que la vio donde su apariencia era la de una mujer de unos veintiún años, en esta ocasión traía su uniforme que ocupaba para trabajar en su local de ramen. Sin su pañuelo de la cabeza y su mandil azul dejándola solo con su cabello suelto lacio sin maquillaje alguno en la cara y su vestido blanco. La hacía parecer más joven de lo que ya era

\- "si supieras" – pensó Iruka – "pero es un duro golpe viendo de ti"—su ego fue golpeado de muerte

\- algún día te preguntare por tu técnica – se burló Jin

\- "solo me tuvo que salvar de un imbécil que me tocaba el trasero" – pensó Ayane mientras estaba roja como tomate

Minutos después en el palco para invitados importantes se encontraban sentados junto a Jin dos cascarones vacíos que momentos antes eran Iruka y Ayane

Jin no era un Shinobi ni de cerca, pero era un consumado político, engatuso de tal manera a Iruka que término apostando diez años de su sueldo y, Ayane todos sus ahorros, la casa de su padre y su negocio. Todo sujeto a un contrato muy estricto

Teuchi no dijo nada. Él también era un consumado comerciante y a pesar de darse cuenta de la trampa que les monto ese Hyūga a Iruka y su hija. Estaba seguro que la situación daría un rumbo totalmente distinto una vez empezara el combate, hasta entonces mantendría la esperanza en alto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

al centro de las gradas, cerca de las escaleras que separaban a dos secciones de butacas, se encontraban Ino, Sakura y Kurenai.

Las Genin las habían dado de alta el día anterior y querían ver cómo les iría a sus amigos en las finales. Ino también tenía un motivo oculto, dependiendo de lo sanguinaria que se mostrara Hinata con sus adversarios podría decir con seguridad si era un monstro o no

-espero que Hinata se encuentre bien – se escuchó la vos de una pelirosa sobre las demás voces de la multitud

-yo creo que no siente nada por lo que no veo porque te preocupas por esa – contesto Ino con su peculiar forma de hablar cuando estaba enojada

Sakura no quería discutir con ella por lo que solo rodo los ojos y suspiro para calmar su enojo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca del campo donde los combates se desarrollarían, en un pasillo que parecía más oscuro de lo que realmente era por la cantidad de luz que entraba por la entrada que daba directo a la explanada, se encontraba Hinata

Ella sentía como su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho y el entumecimiento de sus dedos hacia que cada frenético latir de su corazón se sintiera como agujas debajo de sus uñas, sus ojos se empezaban a nublar y ver el lugar donde se encontraba cada vez más oscuro

-"Cálmate" – se recrimino a si misma – "tengo un plan y no puedo desmayarme aquí"-

Para ella no era nuevo ese tipo de ataques de ansiedad, pero esta vez luchaba contra ellos con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desfallecer antes de comenzar nada

Si alguien pensaba que no podía encontrar a una persona más nerviosa en ese lugar se equivocaba porque a pocos metros de Hinata se encontraba Karin que temblaba completamente mientras se encontraba en cuclillas con su cara escondida entre sus rodillas y se sostenía la nuca con sus manos

-"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"—Pensaba la pelirroja entre lágrimas—"No solo tengo la misión de secuestrar a una niña, ahora también estoy obligada a llegar a la final " -

Minutos antes de entrar al pasillo por donde llegarían al campo de batalla su Sensei se acercó a ella y le entrego un pergamino sellado de parte del consejo de la aldea, en su interior explicaban que estaba obligada a llegar a las finales para demostrar que su aldea todavía era la potencia militar de antaño y si no lo lograba tendría un castigo ejemplar

\- Es hora de que salgan y se pongan al centro del campo – se escuchó la voz de un Shinobi que estaba en el lugar para ayudar a coordinar el examen

Neji fue el primero en salir, él se encontraba recargado a pocos metros de la salida y en ningún momento dejo de ver a Hinata, a simple vista podía notar que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero tan pronto se escuchó la voz del Shinobi, gracias a sus ojos pudo ver que estaba casi a punto del colapso nervioso

-"Eso ni será un reto"—con una sonrisa salió a la explanada

\- Que problemático – se escucho la voz de Shikamaru

\- **ESTE ES MI PRIMER PASO PARA CONVERTIRME EN HOKAGE DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por lo nervios que estaba de no ser porque una cosa le llamo la atención

Hinata no podía moverse. Al escuchar y por un instante ver la cantidad de personas que se encontraban fuera. No estaba segura si podría evitar desmayarse, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento cuando alguien la tomo del hombro

Naruto vio cómo su hermana se encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico e instintivamente la tomo de los hombros y viéndola con una gran sonrisa llamo su atención

\- Todo estará bien, solo imagina que estamos en el campo de entrenamiento sin nadie alrededor – le dijo lo primero que se e vino a la mente para calmarla

Hinata movió la boca varias veces buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder pero al final solo movió la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo

Naruto después de recibir la respuesta de su hermana y ver que ya estaba más tranquila la tomo de la mano y emprendió su marcha seguido por ella

Hinata se sorprendió que en lugar de ir hacia la explanada donde se encontraban ya todos los demás Genin se dirigió hacia atrás rumbo a la puerta por donde entraron y estaba a punto de quejarse por intentar huir cuando Naruto se detuvo a un costado de las puestas cerradas

\- Todo estará bien – Dijo Naruto

Karin no se dio cuenta en que momento, todos se fueron y mucho menos cuando se acercó Naruto a ella, solo se percató de su presencia cuando él le acaricio la cabeza. Al levantar la mirada vio a un niño rubio con una sonrisa muy cálida e ignorando todo lo demás, solo le tomo la mano que le extendía aquel niño

Hinata sentía algo raro en el estómago, no sabía por qué Naruto ayudaba a aquella niña, era cierto que uno de los clones de la pelinegra la había ayudado, pero en esta ocasión le molestaba el gesto de su hermano y no sabía por qué.

Naruto antes de que alguna de sus acompañantes pudiera preguntar algo las jalo para dirigirse a donde se llevarían acabo los combates

El no permitiría que nadie se sintiera solo, él tenía una debilidad hacia las situaciones que le recordaran momentos tristes del pasado, sobre todo con las que le recordaban lo vulnerable que era Hinata, por ello se empeñaba en ayudar tanto a todos los que le rodeaban

En las gradas Sakura solo suspiro al ver como Naruto salía casi arrastrando a dos pelirrojas mientras se dirigía al centro del campo

\- Ya están todos – dijo con una voz cansada Hayate

\- No, falta Sasuke y el tipo del sonido – se escuchó la voz todavía más cansada de Shikamaru

Naruto hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no se encontraba el pelinegro

\- sí, pero al no estar aquí serán descalificados – contesto Hayate

- **DAREMOS COMIENZO A LA TERCERA ETAPA DEL EXAMEN. LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES, SE DECIDIRÁ EL GANADOR CUANDO ALGUNO DE LOS DOS YA NO PUEDA COMBATIR O MUERA PERO NO DEJARE QUE HAYA MUERTES INJUSTIFICADAS** – lo grito y enfatizo en la últimas palabras mientras veía a Neji – **EL PARTICIPANTE DE LA PRIMER PELEA SASUKE UCHIHA SERÁ DESCALIFICADO POR NO ENCONTRARSE PRESENTE A TIEMPO PARA SU PELEA** –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El silencio que predominaba en el estadio mientras hablaba Hayate fue interrumpido por muchos murmullos que se escuchaban a lo largo de todas las filas del estadio

\- Es una lástima que lo descalifiquen – hablo detrás de una máscara blanca el Kazekage – yo vine a ver qué tan bueno era el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha –

El Kazekage era un tipo delgado y de la misma estatura que el Hokage, el solo vestía una túnica blanca que lo cubría en su totalidad y su cara era cubierta por una máscara y el sombrero característico de los Kages con el kanji de Viento (風) de color verde

El Hokage sentado junto a él, en uno de los puntos más altos del estadio podía apreciar como muchas personas y observadores de varios países y clanes, se encontraban descontento con esa decisión

\- Yo no me opondría a que su pelea fuera la última, para darle tiempo de llegar – dijo el Kazekage para terminar de transmitir su idea

El Hokage suspiro pero llamo a uno de sus AMBUs

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hayate dejo de hablar por unos segundos para que la gente calmara sus murmullos

Karin se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados, porque podía avanzar más a la final pero estaba insegura de poder ganarle a su siguiente rival

Hayate se disponía a dar los demás detalles para los combates cuando un Ambu de pelo morado se posiciono detrás de el

\- Comprendo – confirmo con el AMBU que desapareció de inmediato

\- **SE HA DECIDIDO ENVIAR EL COMBATE DE SASUKE UCHIHA AL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA RONDA** – Hayate dio el aviso a la multitud

Los sonidos de satisfacción por parte de casi todo el estadio no se dejaron esperar

\- **EL PRIMER COMBATE POR PARTE DE SHIKAMARU DE KONOHAGAKURE Y TEMARI DE SUNAGAKURE, DARÁ COMIENZO EN BREVE TODOS LOS DEMÁS PARTICIPANTE DEBERÁN ESPERAR EN EL MIRADOR** – mientras Hayate hablaba señalo un cuarto con amplias ventanas debajo de una de las gradas

Naruto jalando a Hinata y Karin dejo el lugar junto con Gara y Neji

-que problemático – se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru

Temari solo hizo una mueca de desprecio al empezar a desesperarse por la actitud de su contrincante

\- comprendieron las reglas – Hayate miro fijamente a los dos combatientes

\- si – se escucharon dos voces, una más cansada que la otra

\- entonces empiecen – escucharon la voz de Jōnin y después desaprecio

Temari no espero a nada ni a nadie de un golpe de su abanico destrozo el lugar donde segundos antes estaba sentado Shikamaru

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó, el público pudo ver que Shikamaru ya no se encontraba en ese lugar

\- No podrás escapar de mi – grito Temari y con toda la fuerza que tenía su abanico reforzado con Chakra tipo Fūton (Viento) libero su furia en contra del escondite de Shikamaru

\- "Que nunca se cansa de gritarme" – pensó mientras estaba agachado detrás de un árbol que ocupo como escondite temporal – "¿por qué siempre me toca pelear con mujeres?"—

Él estaba esperando que el atraque de la Kunoichi se dispersara para moverse de lugar pero un crujido le indico que su escudo de madera no duraría demasiado e inmediatamente saco dos Kunais de su bolsa clavando uno en el árbol, el cual sujeto fuertemente momentos antes de que este saliera volando cayendo casi a la mitad del campo de batalla

\- Eres bueno escapando – dijo Temari cuando vio a Shikamaru pegado a la mitad de la alta pared con ayuda del segundo Kunai

\- "Es hábil no cualquiera hubiera podido salir de ese tornado"—pensó Temari – Tendré que tomarlo más en serio – su voz era de burla

\- "¿Porque tuve que entrar a esto?"—pensó el Nara mientras veía las nubes desde su improvisada ancla a varios metros de altura – "pensé que sería divertido"—

Suspiro y se dejó caer

\- No se me hace justo que un hombre pele en contra de un mujer – su voz cansada exaspero a Temari

\- Que quieres decir con eso… - Temari no pudo terminar su frase cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía el chico frente a ella

\- pero ya que tengo que hacerlo, no perderé – termino su frase el chico

Sin decir nada Temari de nuevo sin mediar palabra pero más enojada que al principio ataco de nuevo con su abanico al Nara logrando golpearlo un poco y obligándolo a que este escapara a la parte más soleada del estadio

-que problemático – suspiro el Nara

\- **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra)—y de sus pies se extendió la sombra que por poco llega a alcanzar a Temari pero esta solo llego hasta un tercio del total del campo dejando a Temari a pocos metros de donde callo el árbol destrozado

\- Ya veo tu sombra solo llega hasta este punto – con su abanico Temari marco el lugar

\- "Esperare a ver su próximo movimiento"—pensó Temari

Ella estaba segura que su técnica desde ese punto podría hacerle algún daño al Nara pero ya la había ocupado dos veces con más fuerza de la acostumbrada y tenía que guardar Chakra para lo que podría venir

\- que problemático – de nuevo se lamentó el chico

Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Temari estaba poco antes de la mitad del campo, la sombra que proyectaba el sol estaba muy atrás de ella y el punto donde él se encontraba no proyectaba ninguna sombra la pared, después vio el árbol destrozado, todas las ramas y astillas regadas entre el campo junto a los dos Kunais que dejo, uno en la pared el estado a varios metros de altura y otro en el árbol destrozado

Suspiro y se puso de cuclillas juntando todos los dedos de la mano haciendo un semicírculo con ella, después solo cerro los ojos

\- Se está burlando de mí o solo está buscando que me acerque – dijo con un tic de ojo la Kunoichi

Tenía dudas de lanzar de nuevo su técnica, las ocasiones pasadas las esquivo desde esa distancia aparentemente con mucha facilidad por lo que lo más lógico sería que se acercara pero eso haría que entrara en el rango de ataque del pelinegro

\- Demonios – Maldijo y tragándose su enojo clavo su abanico en el suelo esperando a su rival

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las gradas una chica de cabellera rosa estaba más tranquila mientras veía como su acompañante a lo largo de la batalla regresaba poco a poco a la chica extrovertida de siempre

A Sakura le preocupaba mucho Ino, de ser una persona alegre, gritona y en gran medida amable y mandona se había transformado en una persona fría e introvertida con miedo de hablar enfrente de cualquiera que no fuera ella o Kurenai, hasta su forma de vestir era diferente, su ropa que en el pasado mostraba más piel de la que cubría había sido sustituida por unos modestos pantalones lila y encima llevaba una sudadera gris amplia que le cubría más allá de sus muslos, su cabello que siempre llevaba atado de alguna forma ahora estaba suelto dejando ver claramente que ahora le llegaba al hombro

Pero en ese momento había vuelto al Ino de siempre, gritona y mandona mientras apoyaba a su compañero de equipo

\- ¿Eso es un sello de manos? , ¿Es una técnica exclusiva del clan Nara?– se escuchó a un costado de Sakura

Kurenai no se había perdido detalle alguno de la pelea y pregunto al aire cuando a pesar de sus años de experiencia no reconoció la pose de manos del Nara

\- No, es más bien un habito – sin esperarlo alguien contesto

\- es una persona muy peculiar – Azuma llevaba unos minutos parado en las escaleras junto a su esposa – creo que ya te había comentado que a pesar de ser un niño le gusta el Shogi que comúnmente es considerado para ancianos -

\- si, en algún momento me lo comentaste, ¿pero qué tiene que ver un juego con esa pose de manos? – cuestiono Kurenai

\- algo que nunca te había dicho era que cuando juego y se pone serio, se pone en esa posición mientras medita sus movimientos, por ello nunca le he logrado ganar – sonrió Azuma mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- pero no puede ser tan bueno, sus notas eran tan malas como Naruto y… - Kurenai se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, sabía bien que las notas de ellos no eran cien por ciento su culpa eran menospreciados por todos los maestros, menos por Iruka, por lo que sus notas y entrenamientos nunca fueron bien impartidos

\- si, como lo pensaste pero esta ocasión es por su propia culpa—contesto Azuma al ver que su esposa se calló de golpe – me dijo que escribir era una pérdida de tiempo, pero una vez le logre realizar una prueba de IQ y me sorprendió el resultado –

\- ¿Cuál fue?—estaba interesada Kurenai en la respuesta

\- es un genio, supero la prueba con más de 200 puntos – contesto Azuma mientras miraba la batalla – Mira ya termino de pensar sus movimientos –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru después de un minuto logro ver todas sus posibilidades y con una sonrisa en la cara se levantó para empezar a moverse

 **\- Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra)— Temari vio como la sombra se acercaba de nuevo hacia ella pero esta ocasión estaba lista

-Mierda – fue lo único que dijo cuándo la sombra paso del punto marcado haciéndola saltar hacia más al centro del estadio

\- las astillas – pudo ver mientras saltaba como con ayuda de las sombras de las astillas lograba acercarse mas a ella – No creas que soy tan estúpida –

Con su abanico creo un pequeño tornado limpiando de la mayoría de los escombros al campo de batalla

\- **¿Que?** – mientras terminaba de ejecutar su técnica vio como la sombra seguía las sombras de los escombros voladores hacia una de las paredes buscando la sombra que proyectaba el Kunai clavado en ella – se mueve muy rápido – ella se sorprendía de la velocidad que alcanzaba aquella delgada sombra en su afán de llegar al Kunai, el que le daría acceso a la enorme sombra detrás de ella

\- "si alcanza la sombra de la pared estoy perdida, con eso el alcanzaría prácticamente todo el estadio"—pensó y sin dar mucho tiempo entre sus pensamientos y movimientos, lanzo un Kunai

En un principio su estrategia era lanzárselo al Nara, si no le daba por lo menos interrumpiría su técnica en lo que los trozos de madera dejaban de volar, pero la sombra que proyectaría el Kunai estaba en su contra. La sombra se proyectaba muy al frente del Kunai

-"No me voy a arriesgar a medir su velocidad, es mejor así"—el Kunai se dirigía al Kunai clavado en la pared y no conforme con la velocidad que llevaba lo impulso moviendo de nuevo su abanico, lo hizo con tal fuerza que tuvo que dar un pequeño salta hacia atrás

El plan resulto como ella quería. Su Kunai se clavó tan profundo en la pared que no daba mucha sombra y haciendo que el concreto se agrietara liberando de su prisión al Kunai del Nara y dejándolo caer

\- Eso es todo – ella estaba estática cerca del árbol caído al centro del estadio, mientras veía como todas las astillas dejaban de dar sombra cerca de ella – ¿qué?, **¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDO MOVER?** – grito sin creer lo que había pasado

\- ve a tu espalda – el Nara sé que imitaba a la perfección la pose de Temari, la hizo voltear para que viera como su sombra con ayuda de la sombra que sobresalía por el Kunai clavado en el árbol llegaba a sus pies

\- pe… pero –la cara de la Kunoichi denotaba sorpresa, no podía creer que hubiera dejado sombras entre él y ella – pensé que había quitado todos los trozos de madera cercanos –

\- No exactamente – Girándola para que quedaran viendo de frente. Ella pudo apreciar la ruta de la sombra

Con ayuda de una rama que cayó cerca donde se encontraba el chico, lo suficiente mente pesada para que el viento no la levantara a esa distancia, logro proyectar una sombra que alcanzaba la punta del árbol y saliendo por la del Kunai

\- pero es imposible, tu sombra no debería poder llegar tan lejos, ni con la ayuda de esa rama – Temari no podía creer que estaba por perder mientras veía y sentía que su cuerpo y el del chico se acercaban a paso lento

\- Observa bien – dicho eso dirigió la cabeza de la Kunoichi a un punto del trayecto entre los dos trozos de madera

En ese momento pudo observar mientras la técnica del Nara la dejaba de ocupar como puente como una sombra circular se hacía más grande. Cuando ese objeto llego al piso pudo ver que era la camisa de Shikamaru amarrada con un Kunai

\- ¿En qué momento? – su mente hasta ese instante pudo ver que el chico no llevaba una de las dos camisetas con las que empezó el combate

\- fue en el momento que desactive mi técnico por unos segundos – puso ojos pensativos – creo que fue en el instante que estabas más interesada en el Kunai de la pared que en mi sombra – Shikamaru se detuvo cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de ella – eso ya no importa – Levanto su mano derecha

Temari por reflejo cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como su mano en contra de su voluntad se levantaba también

\- Me rindo – dijo con su voz cansada mientras sudaba mucho más que al principio con la respiración entrecortada – tenia listos unos doscientos movimientos más, pero mi técnica se desactivara en unos cinco segundo y ya no tengo más Chakra -

\- "No todas las batallas se pueden ganar"—pensó Hayate que ya se encontraba junto a ellos para vigilar que solo la noquera

\- la victoria es para Temari de Sunagakure – grito Hayate

Los aplausos y gritos de aprobación no se dejaron esperaron por parte de todos los presentes

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?—el grito de la rubia al medio del campo se escuchó más fuerte aun que los aplausos

Temari no podía creer lo que había pasado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Idiota, cuando te tenga enfrente mío te voy a enseñar a no rendirte tan fácilmente – gritaba Ino mientras pataleaba y gritaba mas incoherencias

Sakura solo tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo y una cara de pena ajena mientras veía el desplante de su rubia amiga mientras el pobre hombre sentado enfrente de ella recibía los golpes y gritos de Ino

\- veo que ya te encuentras mejor – comento Sakura

Ino se sentó de nuevo en su lugar

-creo que en parte necesitaba salir y cerciorarme que todos estuvieran bien y que nada hubiera cambiado después de saber eso – dijo después de un momento mientras veía como Shikamaru se dirigía a paso lento al lugar donde estaban reunidos todos los demás – saber que ella ha estado junto a todos los demás y no les ha pasado nada me tranquiliza –

\- me alegra que te sientas mejor—dijo en una sonrisa Sakura

-" **pero no me gusta que ni siquiera la llame por su nombre"** – se quejó la voz interna de Sakura

\- me sorprende que lograra Shikamaru predecir y forzar a su contrincante a ponerse en el mejor lugar para atraparla – se escuchó la voz de Kurenai que ignoraba por completo la plática de Ino y Sakura

\- que se le va hacer – suspiro Azuma – me hubiera gustado que ganara pero también es necesario saber en qué momento retirar para poder atacar después –

El comentario de Azuma era muy recurrente a lo largo del estadio por Shinobis de todos los rangos al reconocer la inteligencia del Nara de retirarse antes de arriesgar su vida, eso sería invaluable en una batalla a muerte cuando él tuviera la entereza de reiterase antes de que alguno de sus compañeros muriera en vano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji en ningún momento quito su sonrisa altanera y su pesada mirada sobre Hinata. Tan inmerso estaba en observar como la Uzumaki se desmoronaba por ver a tal cantidad de gente que no le presto la menor atención al combate

\- Neji Hyūga y Hinata Uzumaki, vallan al centro del campo – se escuchó la voz de un Chūnin parado junto a la puerta de salida

\- No tardare en regresar -Neji suspiro

\- "Padre, por fin podre ver si esta persona vale la pena tu perdida"—pensó dispuesto a pelear a muerte

-"Muévete"—se gritaba a si misma Hinata aferrada al marco de una de las ventanas—"Para poder realizar nuestra promesa este es un paso inevitable, así que muévete"-

\- eto – Naruto movía una de sus manos enfrente de los ojos de su hermana pero esta no daba señales ni de estar respirando – vamos, no es momento de desmallarse –

\- Onee-chan no es momento para congelarse – Naruto le golpeaba la espalda pero ella no daba señales de sentir los golpes

Podría ser cosa del destino o simplemente que Naruto no media la fuerza de sus golpes pero el marco de la ventana no resistió mucho tiempo cediendo en un golpe particularmente fuerte, haciendo que Hinata perdiera el equilibrio y callera al vacío directamente a la explanada donde se realizaría el combate

\- Es… es… espero que no me mate – Naruto tenía una risa nerviosa y la cara azul del pánico al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, mientras sacaba la cabeza por el hueco por donde callo su hermana

El dolor que sintió fue suficiente para sacarla de su estado vegetativo, mirando al cielo vio la cara de su rubio hermano a través de sus lentes rotos

Naruto desapareció al ver la cara de furia de su hermana

Hinata solo suspiro, de alguna forma eso era lo que necesitaba

\- Cuantos pares de lentes voy a perder o romper – se resignó a quitárselos y guardarlos en su chamarra

Se levantó y después de sacudirse un poco la tierra se dirigió al centro del campo

Hayate con una gota de sudor en la nuca, vio cómo se acercaba la Kunoichi después de su particular forma de entrar en el campo

\- **comprendieron las reglas o tengo que repetirlas** – Hayate por primera vez se escuchaba muy serio

La reacción del Jōnin no era para menos, en un lado tenia al que casi mata sin necesidad a su oponente en las semifinales, y del otro la que casi le corta el cuello en un arranque de furia

\- si – contesto con fastidio Neji

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza

\- comiencen – se escuchó la voz del Jōnin antes de desaparecer

Neji fue el primero en atacar, su técnica era perfecta, cada golpe era preciso y caían en su oponente como si fueran gotas de lluvia

Hinata después del infernal entrenamiento de Gai y del de ero-Sennin, podía llevarle el ritmo de los golpes de Neji y poder así defenderse de algún golpe letal

Ella estaba sorprendida, cada golpe que bloqueaba podía sentir toda la ira y tristeza acumulada de años del Hyūga

 _Por tu culpa mi padre murió_

Era lo que escuchaba con cada golpe, después de dejar salir una lagrima solitaria por sus ojos, empezó el contrataque

Neji vio cómo su contrincante dio unos pasos para atrás antes de empezar a contratacar, él no le dio importancia, no podía ser demasiado problema alguien que entraba en pánico y se desmallaba solo por escuchar a la multitud

El primer golpe iba dirigido a su cara, eso lo desconcertó, él estaba preparado para algún estilo similar al que ocupo Sakura, que intentaba inutilizar sus brazos o piernas, no uno tan directo, por lo que solo le dio tiempo de desviar el ataque con el antebrazo

\- **qué diablos** – maldijo Neji al sentir un choque eléctrico – si no estuviera seguro podría jurar que eso fue el **Jūken** (puño suave)—para pensar en una nueva estrategia dio un salto y puso distancia entre él y Hinata, nunca espero ver algo así

Con ayuda de su Byakugan analizo lo que paso, el sintió como si fuera golpeado con el puño suave pero no tenía cerrado ningún punto de Chakra y analizando mejor pudo ver que de los puños de Hinata salía un ligero Chakra con la esencia de una técnica del tipo Raiton (Rayo)

\- veo que no me vas a facilitar las cosas – Neji esbozo una sonrisa al entender que estaba pasando – porque gente como tú nunca esta de acuerdo con su destino –

\- Nunca estaré de acuerdo con algo que impida progresar a la gente – respondió Hinata sin estar asustada ni tartamudear

Hinata tenía una ligera sonrisa al recordar por lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar al sitio donde estaba parada en ese momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

una semana antes

\- chicos, me sorprenden - decía Jiraiya entre risas después de ver como entrenaban sin descanso hasta casi desfallecer – no pensé que tuvieran tanta dedicación –

Naruto y Hinata acostados en el suelo resoplando por el cansancio, después que Jiraiya los retara que lo atacaran con todo lo que tenían para ver si eran capaces de tan siquiera tocarlo. Ninguno estuvo ni cerca de lograrlo pero demostraron tener una vasta cantidad de Chakra para poder estar en un combate ininterrumpido por más de cinco horas

\- tenemos mucho que demostrar Dattebayo – el rubio fue el que respondió al peliblanco

\- si pero a pesar de que tiene un buen control de su Chakra, tiene que aprender a ocuparlo mejor – se quedó pensativo mientras veía como los niños se sentaban – por ejemplo tu Naruto, puedes manejar una gran cantidad de Chakra para poder crear agua de la nada con tus Jutsu tipo Suiton, pero tienes que variar un poco el ataque y no depender exclusivamente de esa técnica o de tus clones y tu Hinata – se quedó viendo fijo a la pelinegra – tienes que tener más confianza en tus ataques y no solo ocupar tus Jutsu tipo Katon para distraer a tu oponente –

Hinata solo bajo su mirada, para ella era una desgracia que su elemento afín fuera el fuego, no le gustaba dañar a la gente aunque esta le estuviera atacando y sin importar que tan débil fuera su Jutsu este siempre terminaría dañando a las personas

\- ero-Sennin – interrumpió Naruto

- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ NIÑO** – se enojó Jiraiya

\- si, si viejo pervertido – no se molestó en cambiar sus palabras Naruto – porque si mi elemento afín es el Fūton, puedo ocupar técnicas Suiton –

Desde que empezó su entrenamiento de Naruto con Obito, había empezado a hacer preguntas interesantes

\- pensé que tu elemento afín era el Suiton porque no cualquiera puede crear tanta agua de la nada – se sorprendió un poco Jiraiya y su mirada recayó en la pelinegra

\- no… no… yo no puedo crear agua con mi Chakra, solo… solo puedo manipular la que ya existe – contesto Hinata a la inexistente pregunta de Jiraiya

\- interesante – se tomó la barbilla con la mano y empezó a imaginar que estaba pasando – veamos entonces –

Mordiendo su pulgar y después de realizar unos sellos de manos apareció de la nada debajo de una nube de humo una gran mochila de viaje repleta de muchos materiales, hierbas y pergaminos, y arriba de esa gran mole estaba sentado un pequeño sapo con una larga barba blanca, una túnica roja y unos lentes con una graduación tan alta que no permitían ver los ojos del sapo

\- chico Jiraiya, cuanto tiempo sin verte – para sorpresa de los niños el sapo hablo

\- Hola viejo, como te ha ido en este tiempo – saludo al sapo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Naruto estaba fascinado, no podía creer que se pudiera hacer eso

\- "será posible que yo también pueda aprender a hacer eso"—pensó después de recordar al sapo que lo ataco en las aguas termales era realmente fuerte

Hinata por su parte solo tenía la mirada en el piso y en su espalda recorría un sudor frio, a ella realmente no le gustaban esas creaturas y ver que podían hablar solo hacía que su escalofrió fuera aun mayor

-¿Qué te puedo vender en esta ocasión?—pregunto el viejo sapo

-¿quería saber si me poder fiar un par de papeles especiales de Chakra? – menciono Jiraiya con una sonrisa y con las manos juntas en pose de suplica

\- **OYE MOCOSO, CREES QUE TRABAJO SOLO POR CARIDAD** – grito el sapo

-vamos, sabes que te los pagare después, además es para una buena causa – señalo a los niños a su espalda

El viejo sapo se giró y vio como un niño rubio tenía la mirada llena de estrellas y a una niña tímida mitad pelinegra y mitad pelirroja mirando al piso sonrojada

\- está bien, te los regalare por esta única ocasión, se lo debo a esa persona – el sapo pudo reconocer en Naruto la esencia de Minato y en Hinata la timidez que él tenía la primera vez que lo vio

Diciendo eso le entrego unas hojas de pergamino que no parecían tener nada fuera de lo normal

\- Gracias – dijo Jiraiya cuando recibió las hojas

\- si, si, hasta la próxima – y de la misma forma que llego se fue, en medio de una nube de humo

\- Asombroso Dattebayo—grito Naruto – como… como hiciste eso –

\- soy asombroso… verdad—contesto Jiraiya – solo tuve que hacer un contrato con los sapos para poder invocarlos cuando yo quiera –

\- yo… yo también quiero poder hacerlo Dattebayo – contesto entusiasmado Naruto

\- Antes que pase otra cosa quiero ver algo con estos papeles – les mostro los pergaminos que le dio el viejo sapo

-pero… pero ero-Sennin, eso ya lo hizo Obito-sensei – dijo Hinata al ver los pergaminos

\- tú también – contesto Jiraiya con un tono lastimero y lágrimas en los ojos

\- bien, pero esto no son papeles de Chakra comunes y corrientes—cambio de ánimo muy rápido y contesto a la duda de la pelinegra – estos son más sensibles ya que fueron hechos con árboles milenarios que cresen en el lugar donde vienen mis invocaciones – lo dijo con su tono de emoción, mientras señalaba el papel como si intentara vendérselos a incautos compradores

\- sí, pero… - la pelinegra no pudo decir más cuando Jiraiya le dio uno de los pergaminos

\- concentra tu Chakra en el – lo dijo tan serio que Hinata dio un pequeño salto y lo hizo de inmediato

El papel se arrugo por completo y después se incinero dejando solo las cenizas atrás

\- viste que fue diferente de cuando el Uchiha lo hizo – dijo emocionado el adulto

-si… si – contesto apenada

\- yo no vi nada Dattebayo—se quejó Naruto – que sucedió –

-mejor prueba tú también – le dio otra hoja de pergamino

Naruto le infundio Chakra y de inmediato el papel se partió a la mitad pero el pedazo de papel que se quedó en su mano se humedeció un poco

-ummmm – se quedó pensando Naruto – cuando lo hizo Obito sensei no se humedeció –

\- como les dije este pergamino es más sensible y puede sentir la afinidad secundaria del Chakra que en tu caso es el Suiton y el de tu hermana es Raiton – al terminar se dio cuenta de algo interesante

\- **No por nada son gemelos** – dijo casi riendo Jiraiya – sus elementos primarios y secundarios se complementan entre si –

Los dos niños se quedaron viendo entre ellos

\- Al parecer al Uchiha le falta mucho para ser un maestro decente, no les explico que el viento completa al fuego – dijo el peliblanco

Los niños negaron

\- después les explicare con más calma todo eso, pero lo que tiene que saber es que los Jutsu tipo Katon de Hinata pueden ser potenciados con los Jutsu de Naruto tipo Fūton, y de igual forma los Jutsu tipo Suiton de Naruto son potenciados por los Jutsu Raiton de Hinata – dio una pequeña explicación

\- pero a todo esto, tu pregunta inicial se responde con ese pergamino mojado en tu mano – señalo a Naruto – tu puedes manejar Jutsu tipo Suiton porque es tu elemento secundario, no deberá ser tan fuerte como el primario pero al tener una gran reserva de Chakra se convierte en algo de cuidado –

-sí, eso ya lo sé, pero no me dijiste como puedo invocar a esas criaturas Dattebayo – Naruto se olvidó por completo de su pregunta inicial

-está bien, está bien, es con esto - de su espalda tiro el gran pergamino que tenía siempre con el – este es el contrato con los sapos, todo aquel que escriba su nombre en el podrá invocar a los sapos del Monte Myōboku –

Naruto estaba emocionado

\- pero deben entender que solo se puede realizar un contrato, no podrán hacerlo con ninguna otra tribu – acoto Jiraiya

Naruto estaba emocionado pero de golpe recordó algo importante y viendo con tristeza a su hermana su alegría se apagó un poco

\- O… Onii-chan, no hay problema si quieres realzar tú el contrato – Hinata tembló un poco pero no iba a permitir que sus miedos frenaran a su hermano

-se… segura – Naruto estaba muy emocionado

Hinata solo asintió

\- **ENTONCES LO HARE ERO-SENNIN** – lo dijo muy decidido

\- Eto.. – Hinata, aprovechando que su hermano estaba firmando el contrato se acercó a Jiraiya

-¿tú también quieres hacer el contrato?– pregunto Jiraiya

Hinata solo negó fervientemente con la cabeza y manos

Jiraiya se entristeció un poco le hubiera gustado que sus dos ahijados seguirán sus pasos y el de su padre pero no la obligaría a nada

Hinata le tenía miedo a esas criaturas por lo que no se atrevería a hacer el contrato con ellas. La razón de tan insano miedo era que varios años atrás en una broma de unos niños la arrojaron a un poso lleno de esas criaturas lo que hizo que cada vez que las veía quería gritar y correr al recordar ese incidente

\- quería saber si me podría enseñar como pelear con el elemento Raiton – Hinata le corrigió con lo que realmente quería

Había escuchado que también era un elemento muy peligroso pero en una potencia baja era inofensivo para el que lo recibía

Jiraiya solo rio y empezó un régimen de entrenamiento que rayaba en lo sádico para que la pelinegra pudiera dominarlo en una semana mientras que Naruto empezaba a dominar las invocaciones

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clon de Sombras) – delante Hinata aparecieron 5 clones

Ella estaba impresionada nunca se imaginó que con tan solo un golpe él descubriera su nueva técnica

-"No por nada lo llaman Genio"—pensó Hinata mientras veía como sus clones atacaban al mismo tiempo que ella al Hyūga

Neji no se sorprendió al ver a los clones de sombra, ya había visto a uno cuando Sakura lo intento atacar en las semifinales y desde ese momento sabía que no era posible identificar cual era el original

\- talvez ni con mis ojos pueda distinguir a la original – hablo mientras esquivaba los golpes provenientes de seis lugar distintos, evitando que sus palmas lo tocaran – pero hay otros métodos para encontrarte –

\- **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (La Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) – y sin poder defenderse Hinata, Neji empezó a rotar sobre sí mismo expulsando una gran cantidad de Chakra lo que hizo que ella y todos sus clones salieran volando en todas direcciones

La Hinata original se levantó del lugar donde callo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que tenía en la boca

\- es una técnica interesante, todos mis clones fueron destruidos casi al mismo tiempo – felicito Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las gradas en un el área de invitados especiales al frente de todos justo donde se encontraba la pared que dividía las gradas con el campo, estaban dos castaños de ojos perlados

Padre e hija no perdían detalle alguno de la pelea, ambos por razones distintas

\- padre, ese Jutsu… - intento preguntar Hanabi

\- Yo se lo enseñe, necesita todas las herramientas disponibles para que pueda destruir a ese monstro – contesto Haishi

Hanabi no respondió nada, solo permaneció con su imperturbable mascara mientras sostenía con fuerza una foto debajo de la manga de su Yukata

Ninguno de los presentes estaba sorprendido que el Hyūga fuera el que estuviera llevando el ritmo de la pelea

Solo una persona sentado casi al final de todos se estaba riendo como si le hubieran dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo

\- espero que estén listos para pagar su apuesta, no creo que tarde mucho en terminar esta pelea – se escucho la voz de Jin – les dije que era una inútil –

Iruka estaba molesto en su asiento pero no dijo nada, en cambio Ayane estaba muy molesta y lista para intercambiar palabras cuando su padre la tomo del hombro y con la mirada le indico que solo esperara un poco más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- es hora de mostrarte que tu destino siempre fue estar debajo todos – sus ojos solo mostraban odio – que no vale la pena ni levantar la vista para verte—

Hinata instintivamente dio un paso para atrás mientras se ponía en guardia, los ojos del Hyūga parecía que la desnudaban, que podían ver la parte más oculta de su alma y que lo que decía era lo que veía en su ella

-"Cálmate, no le hagas caso"—se tranquilizó Hinata, lo que decía el Hyūga en algún momento de su vida lo había pensado también

Neji se puso en una posición que Hinata conocía demasiado bien, como respuesta ella dio un salto para atrás para salir de su rango de ataque, llegando a caer en donde pensó era la distancia mínima para que no la alcanzara

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clon de Sombras) – alrededor de Neji aparecieron varias docenas de clones listos para atacar cuando tuvieran la oportunidad

Neji solo rio

\- **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas) –

Hinata se sorprendió de ver por un instante que marcas en el suelo y que aparte del círculo que ella suponía que era el último se extendía uno más. El cual quedaba justo debajo de los pies de ella y todos sus clones

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Neji—Hanabi ahogo un grito y de inmediato se levantó para quedar agarrada en la saliente que dividía el estadio

\- No te sientas inferior a el – Haishi mal interpreto la reacción de su hija – él es un genio, pero tú a su edad lo podrás superar fácilmente –

Haishi nunca lo había expresado, ni con palabras ni con acciones, pero el tenía mucha consideraciones con su sobrino, a tal grado que le enseñaba técnicas que eran exclusivas de la rama principal, no solo para derrotar a la Uzumaki como había hecho creer a todos, si no porque realmente lo quería, se lo debía a su hermano, pero tampoco permitiría que su hija, la futura líder del clan fuera inferior a el

Hanabi intento con toda su fuerza de voluntad permanecer inmutable pero no pudo resistir y tuvo que apartar la vista cuando vio que Hinata era atacada con toda la fuerza de la técnica de Neji después de gastar unos cuantos golpes en destruir a sus clones

\- No apartes la vista – Haishi le sorprendió la forma de actuar de la niña – esto es inevitable para cumplir nuestros objetivos –

\- pero… pero padre – Hanabi intentaba poner en orden sus ideas

\- No permitiré que te muestres débil ante los demás – reafirmo su postura

\- si padre – contesto con el tono de voz de siempre y se sentó de nuevo junto a el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-comprendes la abismal diferencia que hay entre nosotros – se acercó con paso lento a donde cayó Hinata después de recibir la técnica

Hinata hacia el intento de levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía

Pero mas que el dolor físico le entristecía todo el dolor y tristeza que desprendía en cada golpe el Hyūga, como si el simple hecho de estar vivo, de que la gente a su alrededor riera o simplemente le hablara le cortara en pedazos el alma

\- una mediocre como tú nunca podrá vencerme y ahora que bloquee todos tus puntos de Chakra es imposible que siquiera te levantes – le dijo Neji

Mientras se acercaba podía ver claramente con sus ojos que el flujo de Chakra de la Kunoichi se había detenido por completo, estaba desprotegida en su totalidad

-¿Porque?—pudo preguntar Hinata

\- que estupideces hablas – se paró Neji sin comprender lo que veía

Hinata poco a poco lograba incorporarse

\- "pero eso es imposible con todo su Chakra sellado"—pensó el Hyūga

 **-¿Por qué odias tanto estar vivo?—** pregunto Hinata

Neji no supo que decir, lo dejo sin habla la forma con que lo dijo la Uzumaki y los ojos, por primera vez podía ver directamente sus ojos y estaban tan rojos como la sangre y con la pupila rasgada como si fuera un animal salvaje

\- **CONTÉSTAME, ¿PORQUE ODIAS TANTO ESTAR VIVO?** – el grito que dio resonó por todo el estadio

-una inútil como tú, nunca comprenderá que es que se te quite todo – contesto Neji sin inmutarse

Neji no lo podía creer pero no podía negar lo que veía con sus propios ojos, desde el centro del sistema de Chakra de la niña se empezaba a reactivar su flujo natural, pero no era un Chakra normal, este tenía una tonalidad que nunca antes había visto y se sentía con una sed de sangre

\- Nunca sabrás lo que es que se te cataloguen como un desperdicio solo por haber nacido en la rama secundaria de la familia – Neji realmente estaba enojado, pero Hinata despendía un aura que hacía que Neji no se pudiera contener en sus sentimientos –que mi padre quien era la única persona que me valoraba por lo que yo era muriera para salvar a alguien tan patético como tú –

Hinata desvió un poco la mirada, eso si la afectaba

\- no eres aquí el único menospreciado – por fin hablo Hinata

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clon de Sombras) – creo varias docenas de copias de sí misma listas para atacar al Hyūga

\- no seas tan predecible – empezó a defenderse y atacar a todo lo que tenía en rango - te encontré – dijo al ver que al final del muro de Kunoichis se encontraba sin intención de acercarse

Moviéndose mientras sorteaba los ataques y se deshacía de algunos clones llego en un parpadeo a la chica la cual tenía cara de no creer que le hubieran golpeado el estomago

\- te dije que solo eres un estorbo, **una inútil** – menciono de nuevo el Hyūga remarcando sus últimas palabras

\- ya… ya te dijes que no me menosprecies – de la boca de la chica salió mucha sangre pero ella lo tomo del brazo y no lo dejaba escapar

\- toma esto Hyūga-san – se escuchó a sus espaldas

Hinata se había acercado en silencio enmascarando su presencia y una vez cerca despendio una gran cantidad de Chakra formando una esfera y después todo el Chakra liberado lo transforma en Chakra tipo Raiton, electrocutando a todo lo que estuviera dentro de la esfera

\- Ahhhhhh, era un clon – grito Neji al sentirse electrocutado y después ver como la chica que no lo soltaba desaparecía la recibir también la técnica de la original

\- No me vencerás – con gran dolor Neji se puso en posición de ataque aprovechado que la Kunoichi esta inmóvil al centro de la esfera

\- **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)—Neji pensó en varios Jutsu pero ese era el más poderoso mientras estuviera restringido en sus movimientos por el dolor de sentirse electrocutado y la gran cantidad de Chakra que está perdiendo en un intento de resistir la técnica

\- En primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos –

\- En segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro –

\- En tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho –

\- En cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis –

\- En quinto lugar, dieciséis ataques consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos –

\- En sexto y último lugar, otros treinta y dos ataques consecutivos para hacer un total de sesenta y cuatro golpes –

Al terminar la esfera que contenía al Raiton exploto haciendo que una estala se formara al salir disparado el cuerpo de la Kunoichi terminando por estrellarse en el tronco del árbol que fue tirado en el combate de Shikamaru

Fue tal el golpe que el cuerpo de la niña arrastro unos metros al pesado árbol haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara también en el lugar donde cayo

Cuando el humo se disipo todos podían apreciar como el cuerpo de la Hinata se encontraba sentado recargado en el árbol, al parecer ella estaba respirando con dificultad pero viendo fijamente a Neji que se encontraba respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras por culpa de la técnica de Hinata y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad después de acabarse el Chakra en su última técnica

-tu… nunca lograras vencerme, ese es tu destino en la vida, ser menos que basura – Neji intentaba ponerse erguido para demostrar que podía seguir peleando a pesar de que ya no tenía fuerza ni para moverse de su sitio – es muy lamentable que mi padre muriera por tu culpa –

Hinata solo sonrió desde su posición y momentos después se desmayo

- **IDIOTA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES AL INTENTAR IR EN CONTRA DE TU DESTINO** – Neji se quedó viendo un momento el cielo despejado mientras algunas aves volaban libres en el firmamento

- **NO ME JODAS, NEJI** – de la nada sintió un golpe en su mejilla que lo mando a volar varios metros, haciendo que su equipamiento ninja de una de sus bolsas y su banda se desprendieran por la fuerza del impacto

Neji tenía los ojos abiertos y no podía creer que no la sintiera a la perpetradora del golpe, vio con sus ojos blancos como Hinata aparecía poco a poco cuando su Jutsu de Escape Transparente se desactivaba, mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia donde él había caído, mientras la que estaba inconsciente en el árbol desaparecía en una nube de humo

\- debí imaginarlo – se recostó de nuevo Neji, las quemaduras y el golpe en la cara le dolían bastante – que ocuparías como distracción la mejor de tus técnicas –

Hinata estaba a unos pasos de él, por la forma que le daba el sol, más de la mitad de su rostro para el Hyūga estaba cubierto por una sombra, sus ropas estaban muy gastadas y rotas. Tenía heridas y raspones por todo el cuerpo

\- Tú decides que es lo justo y que es lo bueno, no dejes que los demás decidan por ti con la patética excusa de que es el destino, cada quien lucha y forja su propio camino – la voz de Hinata se escuchaba seria, sin un atisbo de indecisión o miedo

\- yo reprobé el examen para convertirme en Genin porque no pude realizar un **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Réplica) – esta vez su voz se empezaba a tornar triste

\- ¿pero cómo?, ¿si es tu mayor recurso? – pregunto Neji con dudas

\- ¿Mi mayor recurso?—interrogo Hinata – no lo creo, ese es el de mi hermano, es mi culpa que el también reprobara el examen Genin y desde entonces intento hacerme más fuerte para poder caminar junto a él y no a sus espaldas, porque sé que yo lo he detenido muchas veces de cumplir sus sueños –

Neji se guardó silencio, nunca le intereso saber nada de ella, pero tenerla enfrente y hablando con tanta melancolía no podía callarla

\- por ello he decidido volverme más fuerte y ayudarlo a cumplir todos sus sueños, yo seré alguien que siempre lo impulsara para que se convierta en el próximo Hokage, esa va hacer mi disculpa silenciosa para el –

-pe… pero para ti – la voz de Hinata se empezaba a quebrar – te debo más que una disculpa – una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-te pido una disculpa por la muerte de tu padre, te pido una disculpa por la soledad que te hice sentir, y te pido una disculpa por no valorar ese gran regalo que me dio tu padre -

\- por mi culpa tu perdiste a lo más preciado de tu vida y desde entonces estas buscando el significado de la muerte de tu padre, yo no creo poderte dar en este momento una respuesta pero te pido que esperes, no dejare que su muerte sea en vano – Hinata no se movía ni un milímetro – pero te pido que hasta entonces no desperdicies tu vida, lo sé por tus golpes, esos golpes tienen tristeza y odio en contra de tu propio ser–

\- pero recuerda algo. No estas completamente solo, todos tenemos a alguien en la vida y tú siempre estas siendo cuidados por alguien, no desperdicies ese aprecio y lo conviertas en odio – dijo Hinata y Neji pudo notar que la vista de ella se dirigía a donde estaba su tío y prima

\- comprendo y esperare paciente a recibir tu respuesta – dijo Neji después de unos segundos de pensar esas palabras

Algo en el ser de Neji se sentía más ligero, como si ese peso que llevaba arrastrando durante años se le quitara de encima

\- Neji no puede continuar, la ganadora del segundo combate es Hinata Uzumaki – Anuncio Hayate

Los aplausos y alabanzas no se podían ignorar, Hinata con esa demostración de determinación y habilidad había volteado la situación inicial donde todos la abucheaban y esperaban que ganara el Hyūga a una donde la reconocían

Hinata solo se fue mirando al piso avergonzada por toda esa atención

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- padre que sucede – Hanabi estaba preocupada, su padre se había levantado de golpe y se quedó estático desde el momento que Hinata mostro la esfera de Raiton

-"No puede ser"—era su único pensamiento – "esa técnica se parece demasiado al **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (La Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas), estaba demasiado lejos y ya no tenía activo mi Byakugan pero podría apostar que ella desprendió Chakra de todo su cuerpo"—

Para Haishi era imposible eso, solo un Hyūga podía controlar a voluntad sus puntos de Chakra para poder liberar Chakra por ellos

\- padre quisiera preguntarte algo – la voz de Hanabi lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- dime que sucede – dijo Haishi retomando su postura e imaginando un sin número de cuestionamientos que podía tener la niña sobre la pelea que acababa de ocurrir

\- ¿Por qué tienes en tu posesión una foto de Uzumaki Hinata?—por fin pregunto mientras sentía como sus manos apretaban la foto mencionada

Haishi nunca se imaginó que le preguntara eso en ese momento, él sabía que estaba buscando algo en los archivo del clan pero nunca pensó que investigaría en sus documentos confidenciales, ocultos en su oficina

-¿Qué más averiguaste? – la voz de Haishi nunca había sido tan fría y amenazante ante su hija

\- na… nada la foto estaba al fondo del archivo, se cayó de su expediente – la voz y la cara amenazante de su padre la aterrorizaron por un momento, ella sabía hasta donde él era capaz para llegar a su objetivo

Le extendió la foto que era el origen de sus dudas

Haishi la tomo sin ninguna delicadeza, pero al verla todo el aire de sus pulmones desapareció

La foto mostraba a una niña no mayor de unos cinco años con el cabello largo a la cintura color negro, con unos ojos de color indeterminado viendo un pequeño jardín con girasoles y demás plantas, mientras vestía un kimono blanco con una faja negra

\- Hana… - lo dijo en un susurro, la foto era muy vieja y en blanco y negro, por lo que no se veía el color negro azulado del cabello y los ojos perlados

\- Padre – la niña pudo sentir de inmediato el cambio de su padre

\- Ella no es la Uzumaki y te pediría que no averigües mas de esta foto – dijo Haishi retomando su característica voz de mando

\- pero padre por que se parece… - Hanabi se arrepintió casi al instante de haberlo dicho al recibir una cachetada de su padre

\- **NUNCA VUELVAS A PENSAR SIQUIERA ESO** – Haishi estaba enojado – **regresa a la mansión y espérame a que regrese para hablar sobre tu insolencia** –

\- si padre – dio una reverencia y dejo el lugar seguida por Miina

-"Como te extraño"—vio de nuevo la foto, pero algo muy en su interior se inquietó por las palabras de su hija

La foto era de Hana su primera esposa, el recordaba el día que fue tomada esa foto, porque fue el día en que se decidió que ella sería su esposa, después de la muerte de la madre de Hanabi él estaba tan dolido que quemo todas las fotos de su primera y segunda esposa, se arrepentía de su decisión, con el paso del tiempo llego a olvidar su rostro

Después de mucho tiempo su hija le había dado un regalo inesperado, pero más veía esa foto, más se arrepentía de verla, algo le hacía dudar de su camina hasta ese momento

-hmp – hizo ese sonido al ver como los médicos se llevaban a Neji a la enfermería

Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió ir a ver como se encontraba

- **COMO QUE SE NIEGA A PAGAR LO QUE ACORDAMOS** – a Haishi le intereso esas palabras provenientes de una joven mujer al final de las escaleras casi a la salida del palco de invitados para su clan

\- ya te lo dije, esa opuesta no es válida, de algún modo hicieron trampa – dijo altaneramente Jin mientras uno de sus guarda espaldas forzaba a abandonar el lugar a Iruka, Teuchi y Ayane

Iruka y Teuchi se veían conforme con el resultado pero Ayane era la que no quería ser menospreciada por ese hombre sobre todo después de recordar lo que le estaba haciendo un mes antes. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que Iruka y su padre la dejaran de arrastrar

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?—la voz de Haishi interrumpió la pequeña revuelta a la salida

\- **ESTE TIPO NO QUIERE PAGAR LA APUESTA QUE ACORDAMOS** – confronto Ayane

Iruka se quedó frio por la forma que le hablaba la muchacha al líder del clan más poderoso de la aldea

Haishi no se ofendió, pero en cambio solo levanto una ceja viendo a Jin para que le explicara que estaba sucediendo

\- estas personas, sabían que Neji perdería y apostaron conmigo – balbuceo el viejo Hyūga – lo más seguro es que Neji quería deshonrar a la rama principal dejándose ganar – empezó a sudar al saber que si averiguaba mas el líder de su clan podría saber todo lo que había hecho durante esos años sin supervisión – pero no se preocupe, yo personalmente me encargare de sacarle toda la verdad con ayuda de su sello –

\- tú, tiene alguna prueba de que apostaste aunque sea un ryu con este hombre – Haishi se hartó de la forma que hablo de su sobrino, podría ser muchas cosas Neji pero se notaba que peleo hasta su último aliento para ganar

- **si** – Ayane le extendió el contrato que hizo con el Hyūga – **él también tiene uno parecido** – señalo a Iruka que estaba a su espalda

Haishi reviso el contrato, estaba redactado de tal forma que de perder la apuesta ellos perderían todas sus posesiones y de ganar, el Hyūga no pagaría nada, eso le molesto mucho.

\- "Nunca pensé que alguien del clan se comportaría tan despreciablemente" – pensó Haishi mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente

\- Jin – el mencionado sudo frio – tiene alguna prueba de que hicieron trampa al apostar con usted –

\- No – susurro – pero si me da unos días poder sacarle la verdad al Bastardo de Neji –

\- No me importa lo que piense, en estos momentos le pagara cinco veces más de lo pactado – sus ojos con el Byakugan activo no dejaban duda de que hablaba en serio

\- pero, no tengo tantos recursos para pagarlos en estos momentos – se quejó Jin más pálido de lo normal

No era cualquier cosa cincuenta años de salarios del director de la academia ninja mientras que los ahorros de la niña y pertenencias ascendían a un poco más de la mitad de lo que le tendría que pagar al Chūnin

\- extiéndales un pagare o dales una de tus propiedades, eso hubieras pensado antes de tener el descaro de firmar con el símbolo del clan – Haishi le mostro el contrato – he insultar al hijo de mi hermano –

\- señorita, véngame a ver si este hombre no le ha pagado en un término de dos días, pregunte por Haishi Hyūga – se dispuso a ir después de entregarle de nuevo el contrato – Umino-san –

El mencionado dio un salto y después dio una reverencia

\- que desea Hyūga-sama – dijo Iruka

\- por qué se comporta así Iruka-kun – pregunto Ayane a su padre

\- este hombre es el líder de su clan, el cual es el más poderoso de la aldea – Teuchi a pesar de tener un pequeño local, tenía un buen renombre que hacía que Shinobis de todos los niveles fueran sus comensales habituales, por eso se enteraba de varias cosas, entre ellas el nombre de las personas importantes en la aldea

\- Disculpe mi insolencia – Ayane se sonrojo por la forma de comportarse frente a ese hombre, dando una pronunciada reverencia

Haishi solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, ver la foto le recordó sus días donde reía a diario

Dio un movimiento de manos para indicarle a la muchacha que no importaba mucho

\- te quería pedir que me mantengas informado del estado de esta niña, o si le pasa algo raro a su familia –

Jin rechino sus dientes, entre líneas le decía que le mantuviera informado si desaparecía misteriosamente para no cobrar lo pactado

\- como ordene Hyūga-sama – dijo después de reponerse de su sorpresa

Al levantarse solo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Jin estaba completamente desarmado

\- Jin, te quiero en mis oficinas mañana para ver tu permanencia en el consejo – con eso desapareció por una de las puertas

\- **MALDICIÓN** – golpeo Jin una de las butacas por la frustración que sentía de haberlo perdido todo por culpa de ese demonio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito desde uno de los techos del estadio tenia una gran sonrisa

\- Eso es un buen espectáculo – dijo el pelinegro de la emoción de ver como Hinata derrotaba a Neji – Lastima que me toco hacer guardia – tenia lágrimas en los ojos por querer ver cómo les iba a sus alumnos pero no podía ignorar el presentimiento del Hokage que algo importante iba a pasar ese día

De un salto siguió haciendo su recorrido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde el cuarto que servía como mirador para los participantes se encontraba un rubio gritando alabanzas al ver como su hermana salía caminando después de ganarle al Hyūga

Pero ignorando todos esos gritos se encontraba una pelirroja que no pudo prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla desde que Hanabi abandono el palco y agracias a su percepción sentía que se alejaba del estadio

\- "No puedo perderla" – pensaba un poco desesperada Karin – "la misión principal es seguirla este día así que es mejor que valla tras ella" – la mente de Karin torció un poco las órdenes para realizar lo que quería hacer desde que recibió el pergamino, correr lo más lejos de ese lugar

\- Donde va señorita – pregunto el Jōnin que cuidaba la salida del cuarto

\- tengo algo que realizar afuera – contesto Karin

\- está bien, pero si no está aquí cuando se realice su combate perderá – la dejo pasar

\- comprendo – dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

-Naruto y Gaara preséntense al centro del campo de batalla – dijo un Chūnin al llegar al cuarto

Gaara no dijo nada y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida

\- Espera Gaara – Temari lo detuvo – recuerda que tememos… - se detuvo por la mirada fría del pelirrojo

-Cállate, si no quieres que te mate – se escuchó la voz de Gaara – yo probare mi existencia y no lo podrás evitar -

Temari se quedó en su lugar sin atreverse a moverse

\- Si, es hora de probar que yo soy el mejor Dattebayo – se disponía a correr cuando vio que en la entrada se encontraba su hermana

\- Hinata-Neechan – la abraso

\- Nii-chan—la voz de Hinata era tenebrosa – creo que me debes algo—

Naruto tembló y dio unos pasos para atrás por la impresión

-Di… disculpa, no… no era mi intención – se intentó disculpar Naruto sudando demasiado

\- entonces no te molestara que haga esto verdad – dijo Hinata con un sonrisa

-¿qué?—pregunto Naruto

La respuesta vino de forma de un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar por la ventana mandándolo por el camino más rápido al centro del campo

Hayate tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y un ataque de tos por la cantidad de polvo que se levantó al caerle junto a sus pies un niño rubio

-No saben que hay escaleras para poder bajar de ahí – se quejó Hayate

- **NARUTO-NIICHAN SUERTE** – Hinata logro gritar desde el mirador a pesar de tener miedo a tantas personas

\- eso deberías decirlo sin tener que golpearme Dattebayo – contesto Naruto con los ojos girando

Momentos después llego Gaara

El público estaba exaltado, los dos primeras peleas habían superado sus expectativas por lo que estaban esperando a ver qué era lo que harían

\- ya saben las reglas – Hayate estaba viendo como Naruto se quitaba el polvo de encima – así que pueden empezar –

\- ¿Hee? – pregunto Naruto a no entender eso ultimo

Gaara aprovechó que Naruto no comprendía que ya les habían dado la indicación de comenzar y con su arena le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar al otro lado del campo

Naruto en el aire creo varios clones que amortiguaron su caída

\- **ESO ES TRAMPA DATTEBAYO** —se quejó Naruto indignado – **DEBERÍAN DESCALIFICARTE POR TRAMPOSO** –

- **IDIOTA, YA EMPEZÓ LA PELEA, SHĀNNARŌ** – desde las gradas se escuchó la voz de Sakura

\- bien, en ese caso – contesto Naruto

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – y creo dos docenas de clones para pelear en contra de Gaara

Gaara no se movía ni hacia nada para detener la lluvia de patadas y puñetazos provenientes de Naruto y su pequeño ejército. Su arena parecía tener vida propia y todos los golpes los detenía con mucha facilidad

\- Demonios, no quería hacer esto tan rápido – Naruto se quejó y de un movimiento cánselo a todos sus clones

Gaara tenía la mirada fija en Naruto, esperaba ver que tramaba pero como si la arena estuviera viva esta empezó a descontrolarse un poco

\- Espera madre, te daré su sangre dentro de poco – dijo Gaara mientras intentaba mantener de pie

Naruto ignorando lo sucedido solo se quitó las pesas de sus manos y pies, dejando un pequeño cráter donde cayeron

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – esta vez solo creo a tres clones

Naruto junto a sus clones se dirigió a toda velocidad a atacar a Gaara, su velocidad se incrementó bastante y por lo consiguiente su impacto era mucho mayor

La arena de Gaara poco a poco se empezaba a dispersar por los golpes tan potentes de rubio y la agilidad de este le impedía atrapar a alguno en su arena

Como medida de desesperación Gaara creo a cuatro clones de arena para hacerle frente a los cuatro rubios que lo rodeaba

\- "estos clones son más débiles que antes" – Naruto se dio cuenta que se movían más lento

Gaara estaba ocupando mucho Chakra para mantener a sus clones, lo que ocupo Naruto como ventaja para enfocarse en destruir a uno y así llegar hasta el pelirrojo

Todo fue muy rápido desde la perspectiva de Gaara, un rubio logro despedazar a su clon de arena y en un instante antes de que arena pudiera regresar a protegerlo, él rubio le dio un golpe en el rosto que lo mando a volar varios metros y le cuarteará su armadura de arena

\- ahí, ahí, ahí, es más madura de lo que creí – se quejó Naruto moviendo su mano con la que lo golpeo al ver que solo logro agrietar y no destruir la defensa de su oponente

Los demás clones de Gaara fueron disueltos y la arena regreso a la calabaza de su espalda. Gaara por su parte se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo agarrándose el rostro, nunca imagino que nadie lograra darle un golpe tan directo

\- **jajajajajajajaja** – se empezó a reír – **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – su risa cada vez se volvía mas psicópata

\- **LO SE MADRE, ESTAS DESEOSA POR SU SANGRE Y YO TE LA DARÉ DENTRO DE** **POCO** – ni bien lo dijo de su espalda salieron varios pilares de arena que persiguieron a los rubios del campo de batalla

\- No está jugando Dattebayo – se quejó cuando recibió los recuerdo de un clon que fue engullido por la arena – el realmente quiere matarme –

Viendo que la cara de Gaara cada vez era más psicótica decidió ocupar otro recurso que quería guardar hasta enfrentar a Sasuke

\- **ES MEJOR A QUE ME MATE** **DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto mientras esquivaba dos columnas de arena

\- **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)— grito Naruto

Desde el suelo salió una tubería que libero una gran cantidad de agua y de forma similar de la boca de Naruto salió una cantidad similar de agua. El gran muro de agua que se formó le hizo frente a toda la arena que seguía empeñada en atacar a Naruto y sus clones, haciendo que esta retrocediera y protegiera a su usuario

Al terminar se podía apreciar que el campo se había transformado en un pequeño lago que seguía siendo alimentado por lo que quedaba de agua en la tubería rota, al centro de todo se encontraba una esfera de arena

\- valla que eres testarudo… Dattebayo – Naruto estaba cansado, no pensaba ocupar tanto Chakra en el primer combate

Dos clones que todavía se encontraban activos se dirigieron a toda velocidad para atacar la esfera e intentar deshacerla. Al golpearla, de improviso fueron atacados por picos de arena que atravesaron sin consideración a sus atacantes

\- No solo es tan dura como el acero sino que también ataca a todo el que este cerca – analizo los recuerdos que recibió

\- entonces no tengo más opciones – se rasco la cabeza

\- **Suiton: Suigadan** (Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua)—realizo los sellos Naruto

En torno a la esfera de arena se empezaron a formar muchos remolinos y de todos ellos salieron picos giratorios que taladraban de todas direcciones la esfera

\- ahora Dattebayo – no espero ni medio segundo cuando vio que uno de los taladros logro perforar un poco la defensa y concentrando todo su poder y velocidad, dando un golpe en el punto débil

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari tenía la mirada desencajada, era imposible lo que veía

\- sa… san… Sangre – vio como el puño del rubio al salir de la perforación de la defensa de arena tenia sangre y por la expresión del chico no era la suya

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – una risa maniática salía desde el interior de la esfera

Naruto no pudo reaccionar y de la nada desde el interior de la defensa salió una gran garra de arena dorada con decoraciones moradas

\- que es esto Dattebayo – la garra lo incrusto en la pared del estadio

De la misma forma que apareció, desapareció revelando a Gaara con el brazo ensangrentado agarrándose la cara

Naruto no pudo decir nada, en un momento vio como todo el estadio se cubría de pétalos de sakuras y su mirada se oscurecía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Temari, se adelantaron los planes – la voz de Kankurō sacaron de sus pensamientos a la rubia de coletas – vamos –

-si—fue lo único que dijo

Los dos Genin salieron por la ventana

Hinata no sabía que pasaba, solo siguió a los Genin de Suna al ver que intervendrían en la pelea y que uno de ellos dejo inconsciente al Jōnin encargado de vigilarlos

\- ¿qué pasa?— durante su vuelo vio cómo su hermano caía inconsciente y después el estadio se llenaba de pétalos rosas, lo último que sintió fue dolor al estrellarse con el piso húmedo por no controlar su caída por la inconciencia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el treceavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Primer capítulo del año, para los que estén interesados, abrí una cuenta de Facebook exclusiva para las historias que publico, así que si quieren agregarme a sus contactos me pueden encontrar como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **OrdoOscar:** gracia por tus palabras

 **MonickSakura:** interesantes teorías, me da gusto que mi historia si de lo suficiente para generarlas, en cuanto al tiempo de gestación es de nueve meses, intencionalmente he dejado pistas que apuntan a que Hinata es hermana de sangre de Naruto y que es una Hyuga, auque si lo pienso bien creo que he dejado mas a que es una hyuga, bueno hasta que entre en escena los demás "Villanos" se sabrá la verdad

 **Naruhina** : bueno, creo que entiendo tu punto

 **Lola** : gracias por tus palabras

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-25-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	16. Invasión parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 14 Invasión parte 1

En un oscuro pasillo lejos del bullicio de las peleas y la gente que se escuchaba en el estadio se encontraba Haishi esperando a que el medico terminara su labor y poder entrar a ver a Neji

-" ** _CONTÉSTAME, ¿PORQUE ODIAS TANTO ESTAR VIVO_** ** _?_** " – el recuerdo del grito de la Uzumaki le resonaba en la cabeza

El grito parecía que estaba dirigido hacia su persona, y era cierto, el odiaba estar vivo mientras las personas que más estimaba ya no lo estaban

Sus Ojos no podían apartar la mirada de la foto que tenía en la mano. Todo iba en decremento desde que la tuvo en las manos. Todos los sentimientos que alguna vez pensó perdidos lo estaban agobiando en ese momento, recordaba la radiante sonrisa de su esposa y que ella nunca le agrado que la gente cometiera injusticias aunque fuera para llegar a una buena causa

-"Hana, desde que te fuiste, no he sido el mejor líder del clan y cuando se fue tu Hermana perdí completamente el rumbo" – pensaba Haishi sin mostrar expresión alguna en el rostro

\- "Hoy me di cuenta que el Clan del cual estabas tan orgullosa de pertenecer se ha corrompido"—siguió su tren de pensamientos

Después de ver la forma tan despreciable de actuar de Jin uno de sus consejeros. Se dio cuenta que tenía muchos años que no le prestaba atención a los asuntos de su clan

Ese pensamiento lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. No era tonto, si las cosas seguían así su clan se convertiría en un paria al igual como fue en su momento el Clan Uchiha y las cosas no terminaron bien para ellos, pero el problema era que si quería que su clan prosperara a través del tiempo él tendría que dejar su obsesión por los Uzumaki. Si, él lo sabía, era una obsesión por obtener algo como pago a todo su sufrimiento y pérdida

Esos últimos trece años todo su tiempo lo dedico a investigar, chantajear y conspirar en contra de la seguridad e integridad física de los niños Uzumaki. Dejándolo con muy poco tiempo para atender los asuntos propios de su clan lo que derivó en darles demasiado poder a personas que no lo merecían como pudo comprobar

-"Espero que no se arrepienta de esta decisión mañana"—pensó cunado la imagen de un reflejo de su ser apareció en sus recuerdos

\- Hizashi espero que me perdones por ser tan cabeza dura – murmuro

Después de unos segundos por la puerta que daba a la enfermería se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre algo mayor de ojos blancos que se inclinó ante la presencia de Haishi

Los Hyūga eran tan celosos de sus ojos que no permitían que nadie que no sea un médico de su clan se acercara a sus heridos

\- Haishi-sama, el joven se encuentra bien, sus heridas solo son superficiales y su sello quedo intacto –el medico dio el estado de salud de Neji– solo necesita descansar, ocupo casi todo su Chakra en la pelea – al termina hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se fue dejando a los dos castaños solos

Neji estaba acostado en la camilla, viendo por la ventana un cielo azul adornado con algunas aves volando, en sus manos tenía su banda ninja sujeta con firmeza pensando si tenía algún motivo para ponérsela de nuevo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la presencia de alguien en la entrada

\- Haishi-sama – Neji se sobresaltó por verlo ahí, él nunca se imaginó que aparecería en ese lugar por lo que a pesar del dolor que sentía se logró parar de la camilla

La cara que tenía el Hyūga mayor denotaba que estaba furioso, Neji solo le quedaba soportar el castigo que le impondría por ser derrotado por la Uzumaki

Haishi veía fijamente a Neji, lo que ocasionó que el joven se pusiera nervioso al no poder precisar que era lo que quería el líder del clan

Después de lo que parecieron siglos para Neji, Haishi se movió y con una mano lo tomo de la cabeza y con la otra hizo una serie de complicados símbolos

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH** – no pudo evitar gritar Neji

Sentía como si un hierro caliente le quemara toda la cara, el dolor de la activación de su sello no se comparaba al que sentía en esos momentos, estaba seguro de seguir así moriría en ese lugar

Después de unos segundos Haishi separo las manos de la cara de Neji

\- toma esto como mi disculpa – menciono el Hyūga mayor con su monótono tono de voz

Neji que se sostenía con dificultad de la camilla lo vio con odio

-"Como puede ser una disculpa haber sentido el peor dolor de mi vida"—se quejó mentalmente Neji

\- antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas te deberías ver en el espejo– hablo con su voz imperturbable el Hyūga mayor al ver los ojos del menor, señalando un espejo en una de las esquinas de la habitación

Neji estaba demasiado adolorido del cuerpo y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar pero se las ingenió para poder llegar a un espejo al otro lado de la habitación

\- … - Al ver por el espejo quería decir mil palabras, pero de su boca no salía ninguna. Donde alguna vez tuvo el sello, ahora tenía una quemadura con la misma forma

\- ¿co… cómo? - Neji no podía entender. Él en una ocasión intento quitárselo pero la piel que tenía el sello no parecía poder herirse por lo que era imposible que tuviera una quemadura en ese lugar

\- Con esto te libero de tu responsabilidad de seguir ciegamente mis ordenes – Haishi hablo para explicar las dudas de Neji – Pero no te confundas, si en algún momento intentas huir del clan o traicionarnos, te matare sin miramientos – como siempre su voz no vario en nada a pesar de la idea que quería transmitir - solo mantén oculto que ya no tienes el sello –

 **-** **pero ¿por qué?—** a pesar de ser un genio no podía comprender

La pregunta interrumpió a Haishi de retirarse del cuarto

\- se lo debía a mi hermano – contesto sin voltearse –… a tu padre. La noche del incidente… –

- **vi lo que le hiciste** – la vos de Neji era dura, llena de rencor y tristeza

\- entonces escuchaste la plática – Haishi se volteó con ojos dudosos

– Estaba muy lejos, solo vi que te pidió ayuda para vigilar la mansión y tú lo forzaste a ir solo – contesto el menor de los Hyūga

\- eso no fue lo que sucedió – hablo Haishi después de pensarlo un momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ocho años antes

En la mansión principal del clan Hyūga en una noche sin luna, Haishi se encontraba en su cuarto mirando hacia afuera por una ventana

Se veía ansioso como si esperada que algo ocurriera

\- Haishi – una voz lo interrumpió – me permitiría hablar un momento con usted –

Haishi solo levanto la ceja no podía imaginar que era lo que su hermano quería decirle

\- de que se trata para que tengas que venir a estas horas de la noche – contesto

\- aquí no – Hizashi miro a la cama de la habitación y en ella se podía ver la figura de una mujer que dormía apaciblemente con un abultado vientre – por favor sígame -

Haishi no dijo más y siguió a su hermano por el corredor a una habitación vacía

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende?—fue lo primero que cuestiono Hizashi

Haishi solo levanto una ceja en señal de no entender que decía, sin modificar su posición erguida con los brazos cruzados

\- No me venga con que no sabe a lo que me refiero – confronto Hizashi – no sé qué trama al retirar toda la seguridad de todas las casas de nuestro sector, pero no se da cuenta que es muy peligroso –

\- Es necesario para el porvenir del clan y de la aldea – fue lo que contesto Haishi con su monótono tono de siempre

\- ¿Todavía sigue con su tonto resentimiento por los Hokages?—se desesperó el hermano menor – por favor Haishi-sama, lo que hace es muy peligroso, hasta diría que raya en la traición ante el Hokage y la aldea – su tono de voz era de suplica

Haishi le tenía mucho respeto a su hermano, el a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria del clan, se comportaba a la altura del hermano del líder del clan y siempre tenía razón en lo que le decía, pero en ese tema nunca le hizo caso

\- Haishi, por favor, usted es el líder del clan, es quien tiene autoridad en ambas ramas familiares. Tiene un deber que no ha cumplido durante cinco años – siguió Hizashi intentando que su hermano entrara en razón – yo he intentado poner orden pero no puedo controlar al consejo, ellos no atienden a las sugerencias del líder de la rama secundaria –

La mirada de Hizashi pasó de una de súplica a una de enojo

\- tiene que realizar su trabajo, algunos miembros del consejo están haciendo tratos sucios, de hecho escuche a uno de ellos decir que su autoridad superaba a la del Hokage – Hizashi recordaba como los miembros del consejo hablaban enfrente de él como si no existiera – si sigue así la reputación del clan caerá en la deshonra –

Haishi no parecía entrar en razón con ninguna de esas palabras y tampoco decía nada, su expresión era de piedra

\- no sé qué está tramando – la voz de Hizashi se endureció – pero esta jugando con las vidas de sus seres queridos, su esposa embarazada está durmiendo a unos pasos de aquí y mi hijo tiene poco de que le impusieran el sello de la rama secundaria, ambos están muy débiles para defenderse solos –

Su mirada recayó en los ojos de su hermano

\- tanto desprecia a su esposa para que la ponga en tal peligro – termino escupiendo esas palabras con mucho odio

Para Haishi esas palabras lo golpearon como si fueran un pilar de concreto, su mirada cambio a un enojo infinito y sin pensarlo dos veces activo el sello de su hermano

El dolor que sentía Hizashi era el peor de toda su vida, nunca se había activado el sello en su persona

Los gritos de Haishi hicieron entrar en razón a Haishi, he inmediatamente retiro el castigo, al terminar no dijo nada pero sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento

\- comprendo – dijo Hizashi con un tono de resentimiento – ya no hablare más del tema pero solo déjeme decirle una cosas más – a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo se logró mantener erguido – lamento la perdida de Hana-sama tanto como usted, pero no es para que eche todo por la borda por suposiciones que ni siquiera ha comprobado, todos crecimos juntos, Hana, su hermana… disculpe… su nueva esposa, mi difunta esposa, usted y yo. Créame, comprendo su dolor. La madre de Neji también murió cuando él nació, y por ello me he hecho de la vista gorda estos años pero estamos llegando a un punto donde si le dejo seguir puede que llegue el día que se arrepienta de la persona que se convierta –

Hizashi suspiro cansado

\- Espero que no se arrepienta de esta decisión mañana, yo por mi parte si veré por el mejor porvenir del clan y la aldea esta noche, porque ese es mi deber como miembro de este clan – con esas palabras desapareció por la puerta

Haishi no dijo nada, estaba muy impresionado por las palabras de su hermano

En una puerta semi abierta se encontraba un niño castaño con los ojos llenos de miedo por lo que acababa de ver

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji estaba furioso, no podía quitar la vista del espejo viendo lo que quedaba de su sello en la frente, no podía creer que el líder de los Hyūga hubiera desestimado tanto las palabras de su padre

\- **PERO…** \- estaba por seguir discutiendo con el líder Hyūga pero lo que vio lo dejo helado

Nunca pensó en toda su vida ver lo que ocurría en esa pequeña habitación

Haishi sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por su acción del momento estaba dando una reverencia completamente arrodillado con la frente en el piso

\- como líder del clan tenía la intención de llevarme las últimas palabras de tu padre a la tumba—hizo una pausa – pero como hijo de mi hermano tenías derecho a escucharlas, por ello te pido que recuerdes que tu padre murió porque pensó que ese es el mejor camino para el clan y la aldea–

\- por favor póngase de pie Haishi-sama – pensó un momento mientras el Hyūga mayor se incorporaba – voy a honrar la memoria de mi padre viendo si su sacrificio dio los resultados que él quería –

Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos un momento

\- pero porque me quito el sello – pregunto Neji más calmado

\- como te lo dije, para liberarte de tu responsabilidad de seguirme ciegamente, espero encontrar en ti un consejero tan objetivo como tu padre, el intento advertirme de la corrupción que embarga a nuestro clan pero no lo tome en cuenta – pensó unos instantes lo que iba a decir – es para parar la corrupción del consejo y para pararme a mí de desviarme del camino que tengo que seguir para llevar por el mejor camino al clan, intentare escuchar tus recomendaciones fuera de los interés del consejo y los míos, por lo que tus consejos los darás desde las sombras mientras sigues tu camino -

Suspiro pesadamente lo que diría a continuación nunca lo había mencionado y nunca más lo volvería hacer

\- no puedo permitirme que mis deseos personales en contra de los Uzumaki nuble mi vista y ocasione que el clan se hunda más y tengamos un destino igual a tantos otros clanes que quedaron en el olvido–

Neji no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, apenas unos minutos atrás estaba cuestionándose si podía seguir adelante y ahora le estaban pidiendo ser un consejero desde las sombras para el líder del clan, era mas de lo que podía comprender en ese momento

-Pero… - Neji no pudo seguir su cuestionamiento

Los dos Shinobis en la habitación vieron como su vista se llenaba con la imagen de muchos pétalos, de inmediato activaron su Byakugan para salir del Genjutsu

-por favor quédate aquí, tus heridas todavía no sanan—dijo serio Haishi- mi deber es velar por la seguridad del Hokage y de la aldea –

Neji se amarro su banda ninja de nuevo en la frente. No por ser una imposición, no porque fuera su destino, ahora creía que ese era el camino correcto que seguir, uno que el mismo trazaría con sus propias acciones y, con ellas llevar al clan y su vida a nuevos horizontes

\- Y el mío es proteger al líder del clan –Neji dijo con decisión – y no hay nada que impida cumplir mi deber –

\- tenías que ser hijo de Hizashi – con ese comentario salieron por la puerta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito estaba en el techo, cerca de donde se encontraba el palco de los Kages, cuando se dio cuenta que un Genjutsu estaba durmiendo a todos en el estadio y en las calles cercanas

-¿Qué está pasando?—se preguntó a si mismo mientras activaba su **Kekkei Genkai** para salir de la influencia del Jutsu

Algo que lo desconcertó aun más, fue que los AMBUS de Raíz, los cuales lo habían mantenido vigilado noche y día los últimos meses se retiraron casi al instante que apareció el Genjutsu

Su desconcierto no duro mucho al ver como docenas de ninjas invadían el estadio para atacar a todos los que todavía estuvieran despiertos

-Maldición – dijo al tiempo que intentaba detener a la mayor cantidad posibles de Ninjas enemigos

Su preocupación se extendía a toda la aldea, por no saber que tanto era el área de acción del Genjutsu, al ver como los invasores también atacaban a las personas fuera del estadio

Con una mescla de Taijutsu, Jutsu tipo Katon y su Kama encadenada logro mantener arraya a los Shinobis que intentaban atacar al Hokage pero no era suficiente para detener la gran cantidad que entraban en todas direcciones al estadio para atacar a todos los presentes

\- Jiraiya-Sensei – hablo Obito pero por su oído solo escuchaba estática - Maldición – murmuro al no poder contactar por radio con uno de los Sennin

-"Naruto y Hinata están indefensos"—su frustración no duro mucho al recordar que ellos eran demasiado susceptibles a caer en Genjutsu

Aunque su deseo principal era protegerlos, no se podía mover, como lo supuso en la mañana al reflexionar sobre los miedos del Hokage, de haber algún problema uno de los blancos principales seria el Hokage y por la cantidad absurda de Shinobis que se encontraban rodeándolo no se equivocó, aunque su cuerpo atacaba y se defendía, su mirada estaba en los dos cuerpos tendidos en la explanada

Después su mirada recayó en donde estaba su otra alumna, alegrándose de ver como Sakura estaba consiente junto a Kurenai que mandaba casi a patadas a Azuma a la explanada

-"¿Por qué lo hizo? "—pensó Obito mientras evadía una lluvia de Kunais por parte de sus atacantes

La respuesta la vino al fijarse en el centro del campo, al ver como Hayate intentaba detener a los Genin de Suna mientras su Jōnin Sensei hacia señas de que se fueran. Su atención salto a otra dirección al escuchar un estruendo proveniente del palco de lo Kages

\- **MALDITOS NINJAS DE OTOGAKURE** – grito al ver como cuatro figuras llegaban y creaban una barrera roja para evitar que alguien interviniera en la batalla que ocurriría entre los Kages

El pelinegro estaba preocupado de que el Kage de Suna atacara desprevenido al Hokage pero sus pensamientos recayeron de nuevo en la batalla que estaba originándose en la explanada, porque se dirigían peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraba Naruto inconsciente junto a la pared del estadio, tan cerca estaban que algunos Kunais se clavaron a unos centímetros de la cabeza del rubio en la pared de concreto

\- **Idiota** – dijo un Jōnin al acercarse lo suficiente para atacar a quemarropa a Obito

\- "Maldición"—pensó Obito por descuidarse y ver que los sellos eran de un Jutsu Katon

\- No te distraigas – se escuchó la voz de Kakashi al dejar inconsciente al Jōnin antes que terminara sus sellos de manos

\- es bueno verte Kakashi – saludo Obito al reconocerlo

Para defenderse de la nueva oleada de Ninjas se pusieron de espalda uno contra el otro y empezaron a detener a todos los que tenían a su alcance

\- Veo que llegue a tiempo – Dijo el peliplateado

\- depende de cómo lo veas – contesto el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la nuca por el comentario tan fuera de lugar por parte de Kakashi - ¿Y Sasuke? – pregunto al no verlo cerca

\- Se desesperó de pensar que estaban en peligro y se fue por su cuenta – dijo como si nada el peliplateado

\- ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo solo en esta casa de locos? – pregunto con dudas Obito, ignorando el comentario anterior al no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba hablando Kakashi

Su preocupación se originaba en el hecho de que el Genin era todavía muy inexperto y en el lugar se debía tener cuidado de no lastimar a un civil o Shinobi amigo mientras estuviera inconsciente en mitad del lugar donde se realizara la batalla

-no por nada llegue tan tarde, él quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo – contesto Kakashi deshaciéndose del último de los atacantes

Obito suspiro pesadamente

\- Está bien… creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo un poco dubitativo mientras veía a dirección donde se encontraba trabajando cierta castaña que le robaba últimamente los pensamientos

Sin esperar a que Kakashi contestara lo arrastro junto con él a un vórtice y segundos después ya no había rastros de ellos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué está pasando?—se preguntaba Elyse mientras se defendía de los atacantes en medio del restaurante de su abuelo

Minutos antes, vio como todos quedaban dormidos pero gracias a su entrenamiento logro salir del Genjutsu pero inmediatamente fue atacada por una bomba de humo que la desoriento y de entre las sombras del humo sombras negras la atacaban

Hizo lo que pudo por defenderse, no por nada era una Kunoichi de nivel Chūnin y se podía defender con un Kunai, pero su falta de entrenamiento y su embarazo de cuatro meses le dificultaban la labor

De la nade sintió una presencia en su espalda y sin previo aviso la golpeo en el cuello para dejarla inconsciente

En el suelo, confundida e indefensa la castaña luchaba para no desmayarse por el golpe. Solo podía ver la espalda de una persona encapuchada que pelea con los atacantes, desde el suelo no podía ni imaginar la altura de su defensor

\- dejen a mi hijo en paz – se escuchó una voz tan distante y distorsionada por estar entrando en un estado de inconciencia que no la reconoció pero se imaginó que era Obito porque él era el padre de su hijo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba corriendo ente las filas de asientos en el estadio, buscando con un poco de premura a una Kunoichi de cabello rosado y, a una de cabello rojo y negro azulado

El pensamiento estaba enfocado a encontrarlas para ver que estaba sucediendo. Ni bien llegaron, ya estaba siendo atacados por Shinobis de Suna y Oto, por lo que ignorando toda advertencia de su sensei se dirigió a las butacas para buscar entre la genta a las dos Kunoichis

Algo le rondaba en la cabeza pero no encontraba bien que era ese sentimiento al haber tardado casi un mes en averiguar cuál era la condición de Sakura después de terminar tan mal en su pelea contra Neji. Su entrenamiento duro más de lo que él quería, pero así lo pidió por dos razones, la primera era que se quería hacer fuerte lo más rápido posible para cumplir con su objetivo de toda su vida. Se sintió superado por Naruto cuando lo vio pelear en contra del Genin de Suna en la eliminatorias y la segunda era que muy en el fondo tenía miedo, desde que fue atacado en el bosque tenia ataques de locura cada vez que tenía una fuerte emoción, sobre todo si era negativa, como la furia o enviada, pero se calmaba al cerrar los ojos y ver un bosque

-"por qué siempre apunta a Konoha"—se preguntó Sasuke al entender que siempre ese túnel apuntaba a la aldea – "pero antes tengo que encontrarlas… no puedo permitir que su equipo… sobre todo ese estúpido de Naruto me supere"—se intentaba auto convencer que solo era esa su inquietud

\- ahí está – por fin vio al otro lado del estadio una cabellera rosa inconfundible

\- **AQUÍ HAY OTRO** – se escuchó el grito de uno de los invasores que estaba haciendo la búsqueda de los Shinobis que no cayeron en el Genjutsu

-"Maldición"—pensó y de un salto esquivo una serie de Kunai que se clavaron en la pared, forzándolo a entrar a un pasillo – "tendré que acabar con ellos antes de encontrarme con Sakura"—

-Hmp – fue la única expresión de Sasuke al llegar cinco Shinobis de Otogakure frente de él

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **MALDICIÓN NO DEJAN DE LLEGAR** – gritaba Iruka intentando defenderse de las oleadas de todos los Shinobis de las aldeas de Otogakure y de Sunagakure - **NO DEJARE QUE PACEN** –se las había arreglado para poder defender a todos las personas que estaba bajo la influencia del Genjutsu en el palco, pero estaba especialmente interesado en la seguridad de Ayame y Teuchi

\- No dejan de llegar – se quejó Iruka que a pesar de solo llevar unos minutos de combate ya estaba sobrexcediendo sus capacidades al ocupar un Zanbato que pesaba más que él. Siendo la única arma que pudo tomar de un mercenario sumergido en el Genjutsu para poder defender a todos los del palco, se las tuvo que ingeniar para ocuparlo

El Zanbato por ser una placa de acero grueso afilado de un solo lado y el mango situado en el borde opuesto de donde se encuentra el filo, ocasionaba que sea difícil de manejar por su centro de gravedad desequilibrado pero afortunadamente la pesada arma y su tamaño servía a Iruka para ambos propósitos, atacar y defenderse

\- **DEMONIOS** – Ocupando toda su fuerza levanto con las dos manos la pesada arma parecida a un cuchillo para con ella dar un giro completo repeliendo a todos los Shinobis que estaban cerca e inmediatamente se cubrió con ella para repeler los Kunais que lanzaron los atacantes más lejanos

\- **AHHHHH** – grito al darse cuenta que uno de los Kunais tenía un sello explosivo

No lo pensó dos veces y ocupando la hoja del arma bateo fuera de las grada el Kunai junto con el sello

Los Shinobis restantes aprovecharon la abertura para lanzar Kunais a Iruka que impactaron en sus brazos y piernas

-Hmp – reprimió el grito y regreso a su pose de defensa

\- Malditos Hyūga – murmuro

Era el único Shinobi en el palco destinados para el clan Hyūga con posibilidades de pelear, para todos los demás su prioridad fueron las personas a las que cuidaban, llevándoselos de inmediato fuera de peligro. El único de dicho clan que quedo fue Jin porque sus Guardaespaldas no eran Shinobis si no mercenarios que no sabían cómo defenderse de ataques de Genjutsu

Jin estaba detrás de Iruka pensando como escapar del peligro cuando vio a su alcance un Kunai

\- "Tal vez no todo está perdido"—pensó al tomarlo

\- **IDIOTAS, NO PUEDEN CON UN SIMPLE CHŪNIN** – grito un Shinobi de Sunagakure que Iruka reconoció por su vestimenta como un Jōnin

Iruka sabía que ese personaje estaba fuera de su liga, pero no retrocedería, tenía que proteger a los civiles detrás de él dejados atrás por los Hyūga

La conmoción que genero el Jōnin de Suna fue aprovechada por Jin para intentar obtener una salida

\- Les… les tengo un trato – Jin tomo desprevenido a Iruka y lo amordazo con un Kunai en el cuello

-¿y qué trato seria? – el Jōnin solo levanto su ceja para escuchar que quería decir

\- De… déjenme ir y yo lo mato – dio su trato

\- **MALDITO** – grito Iruka

\- ¿qué tal si hacemos mejor este trato? – se rio el Jōnin – los mato a todos y me quedo con tus ojos –

Jin se quedó frio y solo se paralizo al ver como el Jōnin realizo un movimiento rápido de manos

\- quiero que me traigan sus ojos – fue lo último que escucho Jin y también en ese momento sintió que un líquido cálido le caía en la frente

Iruka solo sintió como el Kunai de su cuello perdía fuerza y escucho un sonido de un cuerpo cayendo a su espalda

\- Idiota, moriste como un cobarde – dijo al ver los ojos del Hyūga tenian una de no comprender en que momento murió

Iruka hizo acopia de toda su fuerza y valor que le quedaba y espero la llegada de al menos quince atacantes sin contar el Jōnin que no se movió para terminar el trabajo

Su condición empeoraba a cada segundo, su Chakra lo había ocupado casi todo para dar fuerza a sus movimientos para levantar la pesada arma y las heridas de los múltiples Kunais clavados en su cuerpo no paraban de sangrar

Se arrepentía de estar tan acostumbrado a la vida pacifica de la aldea porque tenía más de dos años que no cargaba equipamiento ninja que no sea para enseñar en la academia y en ese momento le faltaba de todo para mantenerse en esa pelea con tanta desventaja

\- **SI TENGO QUE MORIR HOY, ME LLEVARE A TODOS LOS QUE PUEDA** – grito Iruka después de ver sus posibilidades de ataque

\- **Isshi Tōjin** (Formación Cuerda de Luz) – Iruka intento su último movimiento

Los quince atacantes quedaron paralizados al aparecer un perímetro de sellos en el suelo y una vez inmovilizados ocupando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, ataco y derroto a los quince en el acto con su pesada arma

\- Impresionante – dijo el Jōnin – pero a mí no me vencerás tan fácil -

El Shinobi no había terminado de decir sus palabras cuando se dirigió a una velocidad impresionante a acabar con la vida de Iruka

\- "Mi vida ha sido solitaria, tuve amigos y compañeros pero aun así me sentí solo todo el tiempo"— pensó Iruka cerrando sus ojos, al recordar su vida en esos momentos que estaba por morir – "me promocionaron a Chūnin a los dieciséis, pero no pude ser tan frio para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla" – recordó porque el Hokage le pidió ser maestro – "hasta que conocí a los Gemelos que mi vida tuvo un atisbo de hermandad"—recordó que él los quería como si fueran sus pequeños hermanos – "pero lo que más me duele es que Ayame también muera por mi falta de habilidad"—eso origino una idea que creció rápido en su cerebro – "porque pienso en ella en ese momento"—

Solo dio una sonrisa al comprenderlo y recordar la sonrisa que le daba cuando lo veía desde que la ayudo un mes atrás

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y todo se quedó en silencio

-¿Qué paso?—pudo formular al superar el cansancio y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver frente a él una columna de polvo

\- Iruka-san, disculpa por tardar tanto – Maito Gai salió de entre el polvo cargando a Lee el cual tenía una pierna enyesada y uno de sus brazos también, vestía una bata de hospital

\- ¿puede cuidarlo por mí? – pregunto Gai más serio de lo que nunca se había visto

Iruka dejó caer su arma y sostuvo a Lee

\- Gracias – dijo Iruka al ver que el Jōnin había sido derrotado por Gai al hacerlo atravesar la pared de concreto

\- veo que tuviste una dura pelea – reconoció al ver a todos los Shinobis derrotados y que casi toda la gente del palco estaba viva gracias a su valor

\- más de la que tuve en mis años como maestro de los Uzumaki – Ironizo Iruka más calmado

- **JAJAJAJAJA, eso es tener la llama de la juventud al máximo** – Gai regreso a ser el mismo

\- Disculpa que te deje pero tengo que ayudar a Azuma – dijo al ver que el Jōnin sensei de los Genin de Suna los protegía para que los tres huyeran mientras peleaba contra Azuma y Hayate

En ese momento por una de las puertas llego Neji y Haishi y, casi al mismo tiempo se fue Gai a ayudar a sus compañeros

- **Disculpe Hyūga-Sama** – Iruka dio la reverencia más pronunciada que podía sosteniendo a Lee – **no pude salvar la vida de Jin-Sama** – no se atrevió a decir que el intento cambiar su vida por la de todos los del palco

\- Iruka-sensei, porque Jin-sama lo intento atacar – Neji no dejo pasar desapercibido el detalle de la posición en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Jin

-In… intento matarme para que lo dejaran a él con vida – contesto Iruka con la intriga de si le crearían

\- Con lo que vi hace un momento, sí creo que fuera capaz de eso – puntualizo Haishi al ver con su Byakugan a la gran cantidad de Shinobis derrotados por Iruka y una pequeña herida en su cuello como si lo hubieran intentado matar desde atrás

Tenía más preguntas que respuestas de porque Iruka era el único defendiendo a las personas, si era el palco de su clan y cuando se fue dejo a muchos Jōnin en el, junto a casi todo el consejo de su clan

\- Neji quédate a cuidar a todos junto a Iruka – dijo Haishi al tiempo que hacia una serie de complicados sellos de manos y dejaba inservibles los ojos de su ex consejero – yo iré a ver como se encuentra nuestro Hokage-sama –

\- lo siento Haishi-sama – dijo Iruka un poco frustrado – él fue a la primer persona que atacaron – haciendo que el Hyūga se percatara que donde debería estar el Hokage se encontraba una barrera de alto nivel y en su interior se desataba una batalla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurenai estaba intentando calmarse y ocupar su mente en hacer algo para ayudar a las dos Genin que estaban con ella y bajar para ayudar a Hinata y su hermano que seguían inconscientes en medio de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en la explanada con el Jōnin sensei de los Genin de Suna contra Gai, Hayate y Azuma

\- ¿Sakura ya despertaste a Ino? – pregunto Kurenai

-"Me siento una inútil"—pensaba mientras vigilaba que no venía nadie a atacarlas por estar fuera del Genjutsu

Su pensamiento estaba enfocado al hecho de que le costó mucho salir del Genjutsu por el efecto que le provocaba su hijo en su cuerpo al no poder controlar su flujo de Chakra como ella estaba acostumbrada

\- listo sensei – contesto Sakura cuando la rubia abría los ojos

-¿Qué paso?, ¿eso nos hiso algo? – entro en pánico Ino recordando unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre

Sakura al ver que el ataque de pánico de Ino aumentaba por ver que todos estaban dormidos en el estadio. Hizo algo que quería hacer desde semanas atrás

Kurenai se quedó callada al escuchar y ver la fuerte cachetada que le dio Sakura a Ino

Ino quedo con la mirada desencajada mientras sostenía su mejilla enrojecida, no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga

- **YA DEJA ESA ACTITUD INFANTIL Y OBSERVA BIEN** – el grito de molestia de Sakura hizo que Ino viera donde señalaba

Lo que vio no la tranquilizo en nada. En todo el estadio se veían peleas de los Shinobis que no cayeron en el efecto del Genjutsu y los atacantes. En medio del estadio se encontraban Naruto y Hinata inconscientes y, Azuma junto a Hayate y Gai peleando con un Shinobi que no conocía. Lo que termino por desconcertarla fue ver una barreda en el techo donde se suponía que se encontraban los Kages

-¿Qué… que está pasando?—la cara de la rubio denotaba lo desconcertada que estaba

\- no lo sé pero tenemos que bajar a ayudar a Hinata y Naruto– contesto Sakura viéndola preocupada

- **ESTAS LOCA, ESA COSA EN CUALQUIER OPORTUNIDAD NOS ABANDONARÍA, Y TÚ QUIERES SALVARLA** – grito esta vez Ino

De nuevo Sakura le dio una cachetada a Ino

\- **Ino** – Sakura lo dijo de una manera muy fría – **ella no te abandono a tu suerte aunque tu pienses que si** —la miro a los ojos de Ino con una furia que hizo estremecer a la rubia – **te has preguntado si es tan malvada, entonces porque solo perdiste un poco de "pelo" al enfrentarla** –

-"Ojos rojos, Ojos rojos, Ojos rojos, Ojos rojos"—una y otra vez era lo que recordaba cuando intentaba saber que había pasado en su encuentro – " **no sé qué paso** "—ese pensamiento era lo que realmente le aterraba, no sabía quién realmente la ataco, si fue el demonio o la tímida pelinegra

\- **CHICAS** – Kurenai dio un grito desesperado cuando dos Shinobis aparecieron junto a ellas

Sakura no pensó demasiado las cosas y salto sobre Ino para evitar que le diera el golpe de un Kunai que la pretendía matar

Ino extrañamente sentía que ya le había pasado antes

 _"veo que llegaste a tiempo"_

Recordó una voz que la dejo helada de nuevo

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – Dijo Sakura y de inmediato logro crear un clon

Sin que los Shinobis del sonido se lo esperaran, las dos pelirrosas los empezaron a golpear en todo el cuerpo a una velocidad increíble

\- "tengo que agradecerle a Gai-sensei, a pesar de haber estado en cama un mes me siento ligera"—y con una sonrisa en la cara termino dejando noqueados a sus atacantes

\- Vámonos - dijo Kurenai con cara de impotencia al no poder hacer nada y depender en esa ocasión de Sakura – estamos en un lugar muy peligroso –

\- Si – contestaron las dos Genin y empezaron a buscar un camino para rescatar a Hinata y Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En los terrenos de la mansión principal de los Hyūga en unos arbustos se encontraba escondida una pelirroja junto con todo su equipo

Karin estaba muerta de miedo, la distracción que su aldea esperaba no era otra que un ataque sorpresa de otras naciones. Veía que por las insignias en la frente de los atacantes pertenecían a dos aldeas diferentes

Ella llevaba unos meses de servicio como Genin y no recibió entrenamiento alguno ni para defenderse, por ello estaba con serias deficiencia tanto en práctica como en teoría. Lo poco que sabía era lo que aprendía ella misma, por lo que no estaban segura quienes eran los que atacaban

\- ya saben cuál es su objetivo mocosos – hablo Okuma su Jōnin sensei – si fallan dense por muertos –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

\- Que se supone que haces – Fue lo que pregunto el Jōnin sensei de Kusagakure al ver fuera del estadio a su única "alumna" en pasar a la final

Karin solo tembló por la impresión de verlo enfrente de ella con expresión de querer matarla

\- **DEMONIOS… DEMONIOS** – se escucharon gritos lejanos de una niña que el equipo de Kusagakure conocía muy bien

Okuma detuvo su impulso de golpear a la pelirroja al ver a la heredera Hyūga saltando y destrozando un bote de basura ante la mirada de su guardaespaldas que la intentaba calmar

\- Okuma-sama estoy cumpliendo sus órdenes – Karin con miedo aclaro porque estaba fuera del estadio

\- si, secuestrar a la princesa Hyūga es nuestra prioridad, los ancianos pueden meterse sus órdenes de llegar a la final por donde más quieran – contesto Okuma siguiendo a la niña Hyūga junto con sus tres Genin

Seguirlas fue complicado para los Genin ya que la samurái que acompañaba en todo momento a Hanabi tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y sentía su presencia a desenas de metros de distancia

-¿Do… Donde están to… todos los ninjas que vigilaban en la mañana Okuma-sama?– pregunto con miedo lo que le corroía la mente al no sentir a nadie peculiarmente fuerte en la zona como lo había sentido esa mañana

\- No lo sé y no me interesa, para nosotros es mejor así – contesto sin aminorar la marcha

Cuando llegaron a la barda que resguardaba los terrenos Hyūga fue cuando todo se descontrolo al caer dormida toda la gente de la calle incluyendo Karin

\- Despierta idiota – dijo Okuma y la pateo con fuerza en el estómago sacándola de la peor forma posible del Genjutsu que la durmió

Sin dar tiempo de recuperarse a Karin entraron a la mansión aprovechando que varios guardias estaban dormidos y los restantes estaban en conmoción intentando averiguar que pasaba y repeliendo el ataque de Shinobis desconocidos

Al llegar a la mansión principal la escena era bastante surreal, en un corredor techado que dividía dos patios de la mansión, la samurái era rodeada por varios Shinobis que la intentaban matar para reclamar su premio, pero ella estaba defendiendo ferozmente a la niña inconsciente tras de ella, a su alrededor había muchos Shinobis caídos, tanto amigos como enemigos, pero tan pronto un enemigo era derrotado por la samurái llegaban tres más para suplantarlo

-Maldición ellos también la quieren – murmuro Okuma con odio y enfado - olviden el plan actuaremos en seguida -

Los tres Genin estaban en pánico, los habían escogido por sus habilidades en infiltración no por pelear

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tres Genin salieron de su escondite cuando vieron que la Samurái ya estaba perdiendo la batalla

-"Miina"—Karin no pudo seguir con el plan al ver que Miina podía morir, cuando las extrañas marcas azules que tenía sobre su ropa parpadearon en amenaza de apagarse definitivamente

Se sentía apegada a ellas de alguna forma porque en las semanas posteriores a que saliera del hospital por alguna razón Hanabi la buscaba todos los días, logrando entablar una amistad con ella y su Guardaespaldas

Okuma no le dio importancia la parálisis de Karin y siguió con su movimiento

Los Genin restantes de su equipo lanzaron Kunais con pergaminos explosivos

\- **PERDONE HANABI-SAMA** – Grito Miina al sentir acercarse los pergaminos explosivos y agarrándola de la ropa la aventó lejos de la explosión cayendo sobre el pasto del jardín

Okuma aprovecho que sus Genin crearon un pequeño caos y que la niña ya no estaba cerca de la samurái para atacar

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)— Okuma ataco a todos por igual

La madera del corredor ardió y se convirtió en cenizas por las intensas llamas. Ninguno de los presentes se esperó ese ataque que los envolvió por completo

Al apagarse las llamas después de unos segundos dio el resultado final del ataque. Todos habían muerto a excepción de Miina que estaba de rodillas con su espada clavada en el suelo que le servía de soporte para no caer completamente, su ropa estaba muy quemada y desgastada. El misterioso brillo que tenía encima se había apagado por completo

\- veo que eres perseverante, pero voy a reglarlo de inmediato – dijo Okuma desenfundando un tantō que tenía en la espalda

Karin sin moverse de su lugar vio cómo su sensei se acercaba a Miina con esa espada de unos treinta centímetros de largo, mientras la samurái hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse y seguir la lucha, pero era inútil y Okuma lo sabía, por lo que se acercaba lentamente disfrutando con la desesperación de la adolecente

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOO** – grito Karin

Ella sin importarle otra cosa que defender a sus amigas se arrojó a unos de los brazos de su sensei clavando profundamente un Kunai en el

\- **ZORRA** – grito Okuma y de un golpe la hizo llegar junto a Hanabi

Olvidándose completamente de la samurái y su misión, se acercó a Karin con una mirada de odio, sosteniendo con fuerza su tantō

-No… no permitiré que… que la conviertas en… **en alguien como yo** – dijo Karin intentando recuperarse del golpe

- **Zorra, no sabes los problemas que me has causado para que no te maten en el hospital, problemas que he superado con la esperanza de renovar ese maldito clan en mi aldea** —dijo con odio hacia Karin

Karin tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue arrastrarse donde la niña estaba inconsciente y abrazarla con fuerza, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo

-"No permitiré que su sonrisa se esfume"—pensaba mientras recordaba la sonrisa sincera que le daba – "Yo estoy maldita, no tengo derecho a la felicidad pero tú no te convertirás en alguien como yo"—recordó todas las personas que rodeaban a la niña

-Para lo que te necesitare después de hoy, no necesitaras tus piernas ni tus brazos – dijo Okuma cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para arrodillarse y pasar la punta afilada del tantō por la pierna de la niña

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito Karin de dolor cuando la punta atravesó profundamente su piel

\- No te preocupes, cuando termine, te dejaré morderte una de tus manos o piernas para que te cures – se burló sádicamente Okuma mientras tenía clavada la hoja en la pierna de la niña sin hacer nada más que divertirse con el sufrimiento de ella

\- si no funciona, te dejare morder alguna de las partes de tu cuerpo que todavía siga pegada a ti – su voz denotaba que le gustaba torturar a sus victimas

Karin estaba aterrada con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sentía como la hoja se empezaba a mover lentamente en su pierna. Cuando su miedo llego a su clímax sintió a la lejanía un Chakra conocido

-Sol y luna – murmuro – "pero porque se sienten en todo el lugar"— pensó

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos pero el Chakra del niño rubio que le recordaba al sol y su hermana que le recordaba la luna se sentía que empezaba a aumentar de tamaño y dimensiones cubriendo gran parte de la aldea con ello

\- **QUÉ DEMONIOS** – grito Okuma levantándose con su tantō en mano al sentir como una oleada de Chakra rojo y azul pasaba por el lugar

Miina por la falta de Chakra estaba completamente ciega, pero podía sentir la presencia del Shinobi que la ataco y los gritos de dolor de Karin, aprovechando su oportunidad cuando sintió que estaba distraído, empuño su espada, tomando desprevenido al Shinobi de la hierba le corto la cabeza de un solo tajo

-uhg—se quejó Karin al sentir el peso del adulto sobre de ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

Kurenai y compañía estaban en la entrada que ocuparon los Genin para llegar a la explanada, Sakura se veía ansiosa al ver que sus compañeros estaban en peligro a pocos metros de distancia mientras el clon de sombras que todavía la acompañaba mostraba una pequeña mueca de ansiedad al no comprender el sentimiento que la impulsaba a intentar rescatarlos

Ino más sin en cambió estaba viendo la lucha a muerte que tenía su maestro contra el Jōnin de Suna

El Jōnin de Suna llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de Jōnin de su aldea y un turbante de tela que le tapaba media cara. También se veía que lleva unas pinturas moradas en la cara

Ino tenía la mirada perdida, con los ojos a punto derramar lágrimas por la impotencia que sentía al ver como Azuma arriesgaba su vida para proteger a todos

-"Ahora solo falta esperar la señal"—Fue el pensamiento de Kurenai después de hablar por medio de señas con Azuma para indicarle sus intenciones de rescatar a los Uzumaki

\- **Shintenshin no …** (Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente) – Ino intento realizar su Jutsu para ayudar a su sensei pero fue interrumpida por el recuerdo de unos ojos rojos que clamaban su alma

\- … - lo que siguió al intento fallido fue un grito ahogado mientras se ponía de cuclillas tapándose su propia boca con las manos con sus ojos azules llenos de terror

Kurenai hizo oídos sordos a ese reclamo inaudible de Ino, alegrándose de que no lo hiciera, era claro que ese sujeto no era fácil de vencer

- **Ino, cálmate y cuando te de la señal quiero que corras y traigas a Hinata aquí** – dijo decidida la Jōnin para sacar de su pánico a la rubia – **Esta inconsciente, no te hará nada** – contesto al reclamo que claramente iba a dar la rubia con ojos de pánico

Kurenai se puso muy ansiosa al ver como Azuma sacaba de su boca una nube muy espesa de humo negro, el cual cubría una zona muy amplia de la explanada, dejando en medio al Jōnin y alejándolo de los Genin cercanos

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, su corazón estaba frenético y cada latido le daba un choque eléctrico a todo su cuerpo, no recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan mal en medio de un enfrentamiento

\- "Resiste, no flaquees" – se repetía una y otra vez para no demostrar su salud tan deteriorada y asustar más a las dos chicas que la acompañaban

\- **AHORA, INO VE POR HINATA, SAKURA VE POR NARUTO Y NO TE ACERQUES A LA JUTSU DE AZUMA** – grito Kurenai cuando vio la señal de azuma que estaba por activar la explosión de su Jutsu

Sakura literalmente tuvo que arrastra a Ino y aventarla junto a Hinata para que esta se acercara a la pelinegra, mientras la pelirrosa original y su clon de sombras corrían al otro lado del estadio para llevar a un lugar seguro a Naruto

Ino estaba asustada, nunca más quería estar cerca de ese demonio, pero ahí estaba a unos centímetros de ella y con un pánico que le clamaba salir corriendo lo más lejos de ella

-"¿Esta sangrando?"—pensó cuando sus ojos dieron un último vistazo a la figura inerte frente a ella – "No solo está sangrando, su ropa está muy mal y tiene heridas en todo el cuerpo. Estoy segura que uno de sus brazos está roto por la forma en que esta doblado"—empezó analizarla, y en cierto modo se sintió mal por ella, verla sangrar le decía muy en su interior que la pelinegra era humana y podía morir… como ella – "¿Está sufriendo?"—fue lo que pensó al ver la cara de Hinata

Azuma rio al ver que las nuevas presencias en la explanada provocaron un ligero desconcierto en el Jōnin de Suna, y sin perder más tiempo al cerciorarse que Sakura ya no estaba cerca del radio de destrucción, chasqueo los dientes y la nube negra se convirtió en una gran explosión que envolvió al Jōnin

Los pensamientos de Ino fueron detenidos por una gran explosión a sus espaldas

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDICIÓN** – su conciencia no dejo que la dejara en ese lugar

\- Solo faltas tú Sakura – dijo Kurenai al ver como Ino tenía en su espalda a Hinata inconsciente y sin darse cuenta e instintivamente se tocó su pronunciado vientre

Sakura no estaba tan lejos de la explosión por lo que la onda expansiva la tomo de improvisto y la estrello en contra de la pared a unos metros de su rubio amigo

- **los médicos te prohibieron este día** — Sakura escuchó su voz interna bromear al ver que todo lo que los médicos le prohibieron hacer los próximos días para dejarla salir antes ya lo había hecho desde que empezó ese manicomio en el estadio hace unos minutos

\- si no estuviera segura, diría que la escuche fuera de mi cabeza – Dijo un poco aturdida limpiándose un poco de sangre que había tosido

\- **estoy fuera de tu cabeza** —contesto la clon un poco enfadada – **levántate y ayúdame a llevar a este Shānnarō a un lugar seguro** -

Sakura estaba atónita, no sabía si reír por saber que no estaba imaginándolo y tenía otra personalidad dentro de su cabeza o si llorar por saber que no estaba imaginándolo y tenía otra personalidad dentro de su cabeza

\- No se quienes sean, pero ese chiquillo es peligroso – se escuchó la voz del Jōnin de Suna

Él estaba apuntando su espada para atacar a los tres Genin en ese sitio

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido?—lo desconcertó un ruido como si fueran cientos de aves emitiendo sonido al mismo tiempo

\- **Chidori** – se escuchó la voz de Sasuke

Sin que ninguna de las dos pelirrosas lo creyera, el Uchiha cayó del cielo y estuvo a punto de atravesar al Jōnin con esa extraña técnica que demostró, pero desafortunadamente fallo al moverse el Jōnin en el último instante haciendo que el brazo del Uchiha se clavara en el suelo

\- Veo que también es de cuidado el menor de los Uchiha – comento el Jōnin al ver los ojos carmesí del pelinegro, sin perder el tiempo corrió para atacar a todos los Genin que todavía se encontraban juntos

- **Kaze no Yaiba** (Espada de Viento)- ataco aprovechado que todos estaban desconcertados con lo ocurrido

Sakura estaba paralizada al ver la llegada de Sasuke, Sasuke por su parte estaba muy maltratado por todas las batallas que ya llevaba en ese corto de tiempo y la técnica que acababa de aprender no ayudo mucho en su condición al dejarlo exhausto después de ocuparlo dos veces

\- Mueran—termino diciendo chasqueando los dedos

Sasuke se quedó con la vista fija al ver como una pelirrosa se había posicionado enfrente de todos con los brazos extendidos y recibió por si sola toda la furia del ataque, alrededor de ella se formaba remolinos que cortaban como mantequilla su piel, pero por extraño que pareciera, ella estaba sonriendo

\- **haaaaaaaaaaa** – grito Gai al encontrar al Jōnin desprevenido al ver que su supuesta víctima había desaparecido en una nube de humo

El golpe que dio fue suficiente para estrellarlo en la pared contraria y romperle un brazo

Lo único que pudo hacer el Jōnin de Suna fue chasquear la lengua al verse rodeado de cuatro presencias más al llegar refuerzos AMBU al estadio y emprendió la huida

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun – agradeció Sakura

Sasuke no dijo nada solo la vio y después a lo lejos vio como atendían a Hinata

\- son una molestia – fue lo único que dijo antes de buscar otra pelea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"he estado perdiendo el tiempo"—pensaba Sasuke mientras saltaba por las paredes del estadio – "no los he podido superar, de este modo nunca lo podre matar"—estuvo a punto de caer al sentir como el sello perdía el control

\- maldición – dijo por lo bajo al recargarse en una butaca para recuperar el aliento – he perdido mi objetivo –

\- buenos días Sasuke-san – lo saludo un AMBU cubierto por una gabardina blanca y una máscara de gato

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el cuarto que los Genin ocuparon para poder ver las peleas, en ese momento lo estaban ocupando como refugio Kurenai e Ino para poder despertar a Hinata

\- Que nunca se le acaba su reserva de poder – se quejó Ino al no poder despertarla del Genjutsu

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sakura cuando llego arrastrando a Naruto

\- No puedo despertarla, me hace falta mucho Chakra para poderla igualar – contesto Ino separándose un poco y limpiándose el sudor de su frente – la intente despertar con dolor - señalo la mano de la pelinegra que tenía un corte – pero su cuerpo tiene tantas heridas que no siente las nuevas–

-"Naruto"—pensó Sakura

Ella ya lo había logrado despertar en los entrenamientos pero se había quedado tan cansada que se desmayó en el lugar, pero esa era su única opción

\- ¿Qué haces? – cuestión Ino al ver que Sakura infundía una gran cantidad de Chakra a Naruto

\- lo voy a despertar – contesto Sakura

\- pero es peligroso, te prohibieron ocupar tanto Chakra los médicos – la intento detener Ino

Kurenai estaba un poco distante, con la mirada perdida por lo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba Sakura

\- Sakura, puedes morir – grito Ino

El grito hizo que unos ojos color rosa pálido se abrieran demasiado pasando segundos después a unos rojo vino

\- Sa… Sakura donde… donde esta – Hinata estaba desconcertada buscando a la pelirrosa con la vista

Ino no podía creer con los ojos más abiertos de lo humanamente posible que la pequeña cantidad de Chakra más la conmoción de escuchar que Sakura podía morir la hubieran despertado

\- Hola Hinata – saludo Sakura dejando un momento su labor y sin previo aviso la abrazo Hinata

\- antes que esto se complique de nuevo, puedes despertar a tu hermano – le dijo Kurenai mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

\- si – contesto Hinata

Después de unos minutos, Hinata estaba muy desesperada, no importaba la cantidad de Chakra que le infundiera a Naruto, este no despertaba, en un intento desesperado le clavo sin miramientos un Kunai en la mano, pero ni el dolor lo despertó

\- Cálmate un momento – Sakura la intento tranquilizarla cuando se vio que estaba a punto de explotar

\- **QUE ME CALME, QUE ME CALME, MI NARUTO NIICHAN NO DESPIERTA, NO SÉ QUÉ VOY A HACER, SI EL…** \- grito Hinata, pero no pudo terminar su frase por que se empezó a hiperventilar, el simple pensamiento de la muerte de su hermano hacia que su mundo se tornara gris y pequeño, solo podía ver en ese momento el cuerpo tendido de Naruto en el suelo, apenas respirando

Ino por su parte se mantenía al margen, la reacción de Hinata le daba mucha curiosidad

-¿espera que haces?—pregunto Sakura

Sakura se asustó al ver que en una de las manos de Hinata se estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de Chakra rojo

Ino tembló al sentir de nuevo esa presencia

Sin escuchar los reclamos de Sakura e Ino, se arrodillo sobre su hermano y lo empezó a golpear en el pecho con ambas manos

Hasta ese momento Kurenai se dio cuenta que solo en una de sus manos estaba el Chakra del Kyūbi en la otra estaba uno Azul indicando que era el propio de la niña

Cada golpe formaba una pequeña esfera de Chakra al reaccionar las energías de ambos hermanos pero ni aun así despertaba, como último recurso e intento desesperado, entrelazo sus manos con la de su hermano provocando que el Chakra del chico reaccionara de la misma forma que lo ocupaba la pelinegra

-"es cierto también Naruto es un monstro"—pensó triste Ino al ver que de él emanaba también ese Chakra sediento de sangre

\- "no lo hará, son hermanos, no pueden" – Sakura estaba un poco sonrojada al pensar la forma tan comprometedora en que estaban y como sus cabezas se acercaban una a la otra

Hinata se acercó a la cara de Naruto y dio un golpe seco en la frente del rubio con todas sus fuerzas

A las demás chicas se les formo una gota de sudor en la cabeza por ese desenlace inesperado

Eso provocó que el Chakra de ambos literalmente explotara en una onda expansiva que cubrió el cuarto y desapareció en la lejanía

\- auch – se quejó Naruto al abrir los ojos pero mayor fue su sorpresa que unos ojos rojos estaban frente a él dando vueltas

Hinata no midió su fuerza y quedo inconsciente sobre la cara de su hermano

Sakura se acercó y levanto como si fuera un trapo a Hinata un poco molesta por lo que pensó que haría ella y la dejo caer sin miramientos a un lado de Naruto

Ino y Kurenai solo se les hizo más grande la gota de sudor que ya tenían por la reacción de celos de Sakura

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Naruto

Sakura solo suspiro y se relajo

Cinco minutos después Naruto y Hinata ya estaban al tanto de todo

-Voy tras él, es muy peligros para que este suelto en la aldea Dattebayo – dijo Naruto

\- yo también – secundo Hinata

\- ¿pero por qué lo hacen? – Pregunto Ino - ¿Por qué se preocupan más en la seguridad de los demás que en la suya?—eso era lo que se preguntaba desde que los vio tan lastimados y todavía queriendo ayudar a todos

\- porque es nuestro camino ninja – contesto Hinata

Sin esperar replica cada uno creo dos clones de sombra y luego salieron por la ventana

\- ¿Qué se le va hacer? – suspiro Sakura y se dispuso a seguirlos

-Espera – Ino no estaba segura de que hacer – ¿por qué te vas?, estas todavía muy débil-

\- la primer lección que aprendimos de Obito-sensei es que un ninja que no sigue las reglas es basura, pero uno que abandona a sus compañeros… es peor que la basura – esas palabras hizo que se acordara de algo la pelirosa

\- Vallan estaré bien y los clones me cuidaran hasta que llegue Azuma por mí – contesto Kurenai al ver que Sakura dudaba en irse

\- esta segura – pregunta con duda

\- sí, estoy embarazada no lisiada – contesto Kurenai con el ceño fruncido – Ino te sugiero que los acompañes, eso te aclarada muchas dudas - dijo cuando vio a Ino dudar en seguir a Sakura – y Shikamaru –

El cuerpo de Shikamaru estuvo desde que llegaron recargado en una de las paredes completamente sumergido en el Genjutsu

- **hazme caso, sé que estuviste despierto todo este tiempo** – endureció el tono

-que problemático – escucharon decir al Nara cuando aún tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Acompáñalas, Naruto y Hinata necesitaran a toda la ayuda posible – con eso les dio sus órdenes a los Genin, a excepción de la última que realmente era más un pedido de ayuda para que cuidara a las Genin

No le gustaba tener esos pensamientos, porque demostraba ser igual a todos los que en su momento la menospreciaron por ser mujer, pero no por nada era considerada una de las Kunoichis más inteligentes y analíticas de su generación al percatarse que Sakura no podía pelear todavía al cien por ciento e Ino no se atrevía a ocupar Jutsu alguno, eso las hacia vulnerables a cualquier ataque, pero ellas necesitaban seguir también su propio camino por ello se comió su orgullo y le pidió al Nara que las ayudara

-si ese es el caso, los Genin de Suna se fueron hacia el norte – comento Shikamaru cuando se levantaba - lo más seguro es que quieran escapar o derribar la muralla, puesto que es la más cercana desde este lugar –

\- entonces hay que ir hacia allá – dijo con decisión Sakura

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Naruto y Hinata siguieron esa dirección?—pregunto Ino

-créeme, Hinata te sorprenderá cuando la conozcas mejor – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- si queremos seguirlos hay que irse ya, los Genin de Suna nos llevan quince minutos de ventaja – con esas palabras salió por la ventana Shikamaru seguidos de las otras dos Kunoichis

\- **haaaaaaaaaaaaaa** —se quejó Kurenai cuando se fueron los Genin, asustando a los clones que la cuidaban

-Bebe, vaya día que escogiste para conocer el mundo – con esas palabras se volvió a sentar esperando que él bebe pudiera esperar hasta que llegara a un hospital

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Nadie puede en contra del gran Gama- Sennin – alardeaba Jiraiya mientras derrotaba a todo los Ninjas invasores que encontraba

\- Uchiha – por enésima vez Jiraiya intento contactar con Obito pero no había otra respuesta que no fuera estática por su auricular – maldición, alguien está interrumpiendo las comunicaciones –

\- Vamos chicos, ayúdenme a llegar donde se siente esa inmensa concentración de Chakra – Jiraiya alentó a sus invocaciones para que lo ayudaran a abrirse paso

El instinto de guerra del viejo ero-Sennin le indicaba que el lugar donde se dirigía se encontraba algo importante en la estrategia de ataque de los invasores y no era nada bueno si estaban sobre la muralla oeste de la aldea

\- Todo está listo señor – hablo un ninja de nivel Chūnin sobre la muralla

\- entonces que empiecen la invocación del gran Manda – proclamo un Jōnin de la aldea del sonido

Su plan era fácil, con ayuda de 20 Shinobis de alto nivel y varios rollos de almacenamiento de Chakra pretendía invocar a Manda o alguna serpiente de poder similar para que los ayudara en la destrucción de Konoha

\- "No voy a llegar a tiempo"—pensó Jiraiya al sentir que aumentaba la concentración de Chakra

- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?** —grito Jiraiya cuando sintió atrás de él un Chakra sediento de sangre

Jiraiya supo reconocer que era del Kyūbi ese Chakra, pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fue la holeada de energía que formaba desde el otro lado de la aldea, una oleada de Chakra rojo perseguida muy de cerca por una azul que estaba impregnada de la energía de los Uzumaki, sin darle mucho tiempo o forma de evadirla fue alcanzado

\- … - el viejo Sennin se quedó sin habla y quieto, no podía creer que a pesar de la gran cantidad de Chakra que llevaba, esa holeada era inofensiva

Lo que no fue inofensivo fue la gran explosión que origino la oleada al interrumpir y sobrecargar los pergaminos que ocupaban en el ritual de invocación conjunta, la explosión fue tan grande que derribo una pequeña sección de la muralla, pero afortunadamente como el ritual estaba siendo hecho en el bosque ninguna construcción civil fue alcanzada o destruida

\- de alguna forma salvaron muchas vidas hoy – murmuro Jiraiya al ver como los Shinobis invasores empezaban a retroceder al empezar a despertar todos los que estaban bajo la influencia del Genjutsu

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	17. Invasión parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 14 Invasión parte 2

\- Alguna novedad – preguntaba un comandante AMBU que se encontraba frente a una gran pared roja que le impedía el paso para ayudar al Hokage a un grupo de diez Shinobis de nivel AMBU

\- No señor, tiene un techo y un suelo, Ambos imposibles de superar con métodos convenciones – contesto su subordinado

\- **MALDICIÓN** – grito el comandante y golpeo la barrera por frustración al ver como su Hokage peleaba a muerte con uno de los desertores más grandes de su tiempo

Todo el equipo AMBU se quedó estático al sentir un Chakra muy conocido por ellos y segundos después fueron envueltos en una luz roja y azul

\- ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto desconcertado un AMBU al cerciorarse de que seguía vivo y completo

\- No… - el Comandante iba a contestar su falta de conocimiento cuando vio que de la nada aparecían del otro lado de la barrera Obito y Kakashi

\- ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntaba Kakashi de rodillas un poco cansada por ayudar a Obito en el Kamui

\- No lo sé – contesto Obito en condiciones iguales – pero nos ayudó a entrar, por poco nos quedamos atrapados en medio de las dos dimensiones –

\- ku ku ku ku – una risa muy particular los dejo sin habla

\- Obito, Kakashi no es momento de estar platicando – se posiciono enfrente de ellos el Hokage con su vestimenta de batalla sosteniendo un bastan que ambos Jōnin sabían que era la segunda forma de una de las invocaciones del viejo Hokage

\- Así que él era el que estaba detrás de toda esta invasión – dijo con calma Kakashi al entender todo

\- eso parece – confirma Obito - ¿Qué le paso al Kazekage? – fue una pregunta más para sí mismo que para alguien en especifico

\- lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto – contesto el Hokage

\- miren a quien tenemos aquí – se burló el domador de serpientes – yo que pensaba tener una plática a solas con mi viejo maestro –

Orochimaru solo se encogió de hombros como si sopesara que hacer

\- bien sabía que en algún momento me tendría que enfrentar a ustedes dos por eso les traigo una sorpresa junto con una para mi maestro –

\- Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) - realizo el Jutsu Orochimaru

Hiruzen sabía que su maestro, el segundo Hokage había creado un Jutsu que después fue prohibido por Shodai Hokage y cuando vio que un ataúd salía con el símbolo del Primero y después otro con el símbolo del segundo Hokage, no espero y ataco al tercer sarcófago que salía del suelo

Kakashi no sabía que pasaba pero si el tercer Hokage se empeñaba tanto en detener la aparición de esos sarcófagos era porque lo más seguro fueran peligrosos de verdad

Obito saco su equipamiento cuando vio que un cuarto sarcófago aparecía, pero se quedó petrificado al ver el símbolo, Kakashi solo reacciono, no le importo que digiera el féretro que estaba saliendo

Momentos después los últimos sarcófagos en salir detuvieron su invocación y regresaron al suelo desapareciendo

-"Nohara" – leyó Kakashi cuando el sarcófago desaparecía del lugar

\- esto es malo – dijo el tercer Hokage – logramos detener a los demás pero ellos son demasiado fuertes –

Fue lo que les dijo a Kakashi y Obito que seguían perturbados con lo que veían

Enfrente de ellos estaban los personajes que conocían de libros de texto, el primer y segundo Hokage

\- **BASTARDO, PRETENDÍAS DESHONRAR LA MEMORIA DE RIN** – grito Obito con el Mangekyō Sharingan activo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin al abrir los ojos sintió su vista borrosa y cansada pero enfrente de ella estaban los ojos perla de la niña que había salvado

\- ¿estas gritando? – dijo pero sus oídos no escucharon su propia voz, al igual que no escuchaba el grito de la niña

Hanabi con desesperación intentaba librarse del abrazo que le daba la pelirroja. Sus ojos denotaban miedo y dolor

\- No te preocupes cuando nos quiten de encima a Okuma te soltare…. – Karin no sabía si sus palabras salían de su boca pero de lo que si se dio cuenta que el cuerpo decapitado de su ex - sensei estaba junto a ellas y no sobre ellas

- **PORQUE NO ME PUEDO** **MOVER** – intento gritar de pánico pero no escuchaba su propia voz

Al fijarse en la niña sus ojos estaban fijos en su pecho

- **Me atravesó… me atravesó** – Karin no podía creer que el tantō la atravesó por completo por el pecho

\- **no… no te vayas…** – rogaba Karin al ver que la niña en su desesperación de ver que la espada también le atravesaba su pecho se intentaba apartar

Hanabi entro en pánico al despertar y ver como la afilada cuchilla la atravesaba, su miedo se incrementó al ver con su Byakugan la hoja estaba muy cerca de su corazón, nunca fue entrenada para esa situación, todo su entrenamiento figuraba para que nunca la tuviera que pasar pero en ese momento que ya la estaba viviendo no sabía que hacer por lo que su cabeza entro en pánico

Karin intentaba con todos sus fuerzas detener a la niña, ella sabía que en una herida así no era bueno quitar la hoja de la espada hasta que este con un médico. Sus fuerzas decaían a cada instante y ni con la ayuda de alguien más que intentaba calmar a la niña lograron que ella se quedara en el lugar

Miina al ver que el Shinobi cayó sobre Hanabi y Karin se apresuró a quitarlo de encima, alegrándose al darse cuenta que las dos estaban vivas, después con las manos las inspecciono para ver si tenían heridas de gravedad. Empezó a revisar una cabeza que por la textura del cabello supo que era de Karin pero al llegar a su espalda se quedó petrificada al sentir como la hoja del tantō se perdía en la ella. Con cuidado la puso sobre uno de sus costados. Después sintió que la pelirroja abrazaba con fuerza a Hanabi y por la forma de que la pequeña se movía también estaba herida

Se sentía impotente ante esa situación, estaba completamente ciega y aunque no lo admitiera asustada de no saber qué tan grave era la situación

Karin vio cómo se levantó Hanabi y que su Yukata blanca se tornaba roja e instantes después cayó de nuevo con los ojos llenos de pánico y suplicando ayuda

\- **MUÉRDEME** – Miina salió de su pánico al escuchar el grito de Karin

\- **HANABI, HE DICHO QUE ME MUERDAS** – volvió a gritar la pelirroja

Miina no estaba segura de porque pedía eso Karin pero su cabeza no estaba en condiciones de pensar las cosas y como le fue posible ayudo a Hanabi a morderle el brazo que extendía la pelirroja, mientras la menor de los Hyūga dabas sus últimas bocanadas de vida

-"vive una vida que yo no podre"—pensó Karin mientras veía como la sangre dejaba de salir del pecho de la niña y su piel perdía el pálido de muerte que ya mostraba

Al terminar su labor, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, ya no tenía Chakra y había perdido mucha sangre por la herida de su pierna y de la hoja afilada que atravesaba su cuerpo

\- no… no… me… dejen – intento gritar cuando vio a sus compañeros de equipo huir por una de las paredes del patio

 **\- KAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN** – el grito de Hanabi fue lo último que escucho antes de sumergirse en un sueño que le pedía a gritos su cuerpo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **NARUTO, HINATA… ESPÉRENOS** – grito Sakura al ver que sus compañeros estaban frente suyo

\- Sa… Sakura que haces aquí – pregunto Hinata un poco preocupada por su salud

\- no creerías que los dejaría solos verdad – contesto Sakura con un sonrisa, haciendo que los Uzumaki se sintieran contentos

\- miren que tenemos aquí – un grupo de diez Shinobis del sonido los embosco apenas bajaron la guardia

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – gritaron los dos hermanos y aparecieron alrededor de veinte rubios y cinco pelinegras

Los atacantes quedaron desconcertados y casi de inmediato fueron vencidos por los clones

\- creo… creo que este es el máximo número de clones que puedo hacer – se quejó una pelinegra con unas gotas de sudor en la frente

-¿Cuántos has hecho ya? – pregunto Sakura con preocupación

Shikamaru a pesar de poner cara de que no le importaba, levanto una ceja al pensar por que se extrañaba tanto Sakura, él sabía que era un logro enorme hacer cinco **Kage Bunshin**

\- no… no sé, algunos cie… cientos – contesto apenada Hinata jugando con sus dedos índice – los dejamos para ayudar a la gente en la aldea, cada vez que veíamos que necesitaba ayuda alguien dejábamos algunos cuantos –

\- **con que uno cientos, he** – Sakura tenía un aura sombría

\- eto – Hinata tenía miedo al sentir que su vida corría peligro

\- **CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR PAR DE ZORROS IDIOTAS QUE NO SE SOBREPASEN EN EL USO DE SU CHAKRA** – gritaba Sakura mientras tenia aprisionada la cabeza de la pelinegra y con los nudillos le apretaba las sienes

\- auch… auch… auch - se quejaba Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿algunos cientos? – pregunto Shikamaru tomando la atención del rubio – como es eso posible, pensé que era una técnica que necesitaba de mucho Chakra –

\- si, veras… como te explico Dattebayo – Naruto se puso en un predicamento para poder contestar sin revelar su secreto – al ser Uzumakis tenemos mucho Chakra y hasta este momento no sabemos cuál es el número máximo de Clones que podemos hacer –

\- pero tu hermana acaba de decir que su límite son "algunos cientos"—con ambas manos hizo el ademan de comillas para detonar lo irreal de la frase- que por ese simple hecho ya es increíble – explico un poco interesado - y tú me dices que todavía no es su máximo –

\- eto… es que ella ocupo mucho Chakra para poder despertarme del Genjutsu Dattebayo—dijo un poco apenado por provocar tantos problemas

\- "qué clase de personas son, después de ocupar esa cantidad de Chakra pudieran hacer tantos clones"—pensó al no darle un lado lógico a esa información – "deben de tener una cantidad de Chakra monstruosa " -

 **-Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Reemplazo de Cuerpo) – Hinata realizo el Jutsu y después de unos instantes detrás de la nube de humo la que estaba sufriendo la tortura de Sakura era Ino

- **OYE MONSTRO POR…** \- el grito de reclamo de Ino fue interrumpido al ver como Hinata caía al suelo con un Kunai clavado en su pecho

Hinata realizo la sustitución con ella misma para proteger a Ino de ese ataque

El grito de Ino puso en alerta a todos y Naruto viendo que su hermana estaba en el suelo sangrando estuvo por perder el control

\- espera Naruto – lo abrazo Sakura para que no perdiera sus estribos y lo dominara el Kyūbi—mira ella está bien… solo fue el hombro, y sus clones siguen aquí, no le paso nada grabe – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba con un tono de alivio por ver que Hinata ya se estaba sanando así misma

Ninguno de los dos le importo que de un árbol cercano callera una masa de carne molida que segundos antes era el Shinobi que ataco a Ino, después de que fuera apaleado por los clones de Naruto

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto incrédula Ino

\- porque a pesar de lo que tú pienses de mí, yo no permitiré que alguien te lastime – dijo Hinata con mucha convicción y una mueca de dolor por el tratamiento tan rudimentario que le daba uno de sus clones

\- hay que irnos, no sabemos si nos volverán a atacar o si podremos alcanzar a los Genin de Suna – dijo Shikamaru después de ver que Hinata se podía mover de nuevo

\- no sé nada sobre los atacantes, pero pude ver que los Genin se tuvieron que detener no muy lejos de aquí al descontrolarse el pelirrojo – Hinata dio la información mientras estiraba el brazo comprobando si había sanado bien

Shikamaru se asombró que mientras hablaba no había señales de la tímida pelinegra que él conocía tan bien

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – dijo entre diente Shikamaru cada vez más interesado en los hermanos

\- ni ella misma lo sabe, es como un sexto sentido que le indica que buscar y donde – dijo Sakura despreocupada, mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de no saber nada mas

\- mis clones llevaran a los prisioneros a la aldea y buscaran que alguien atienda al costal de boxeo Dattebayo, así que ya vámonos – y con esas palabras el rubio salto seguidos por los demás Genin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Kankurō, que es lo que haremos – gritaba una rubia de coletas al ver como Gaara había perdido el control momentos antes

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que calmarlo o no sé qué va a pasar – Kankurō está intentando con una de sus marionetas detener al más joven del equipo

\- **Sangre… madre olio su** sangre – Gaara confundió la sangre de Hinata con la de su hermano

Sin dar espacio a los otros dos Genin de su equipo dio media vuelta y regreso al encuentro con el rubio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru estaba mas callado de lo normal si eso era posible, pero muchas dudas lo asaltaban en cuanto a los dos Hermanos que saltaban frente suyo entre los arboles

El los conocía de años atrás, no en vano el rubio era considerado junto a él uno de cuatro desastres de la academia, porque junto a Kiba y Chōji ostentaban tan grandioso honor. la pelinegra nunca figuro como tal porque era más una sombra de su hermano y rara vez se atrevía a estar cerca de los otros tres

Pero ahora los dos se veían tan diferentes, todavía conservaban sus personalidades pero cuando era necesario las cambiaban por otras más serias y decididas

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al notar que frente a ellos se movía a una gran velocidad una masa deforme

\- ¿Qué es eso?—por primera vez para todos los demás Genin la voz de Shikamaru denotaba sorpresa

Y no era para menos, porque lo que se acercaba era una mescla de humano y arena dorada, la mitad del pelirrojo de Suna estaba cubierto de arena que poco a poco lo consumía dándole un aspecto grotesco con uno de sus brazos completamente engullido por la arena dándole la forma de una enorme garra con líneas moradas y una de sus piernas en iguales condiciones, su espalda y parte del pecho también eran cubiertas y de la parte baja de su espalda salía una cola

\- **Probare mi existencia** – se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz que no distaba mucho de ser la de un demonio sediento de sangre

\- Sakura-chan, ayuda a Shikamaru a derrotar al marionetista – dijo Naruto sin perder de vista a Gaara – Hinata-neechan encárgate de la Kunoichi – les indico al ver que con dificultad sus otros dos compañeros del Genin de Suna lo seguían

Sakura solo bajo la mirada, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pelear sola, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera frustrada por no ser de más ayuda

\- No te permitiré pelear solo contra el – se quejó Hinata

\- **sabes que no me puedes engañas, ya no tienes suficiente Chakra para pelear contra él, y los dos sabemos que pasara cuando sea engullido por completo por la arena** – por primera vez en la vida de Hinata su hermano la confronto de esa manera - **así que no seas tan terca y encárgate de la Kunoichi** – la termino por regañarla

\- s… si – contesto con renuencia

\- Qué problemático – dijo el Nara cuando se dio cuenta que las palabras de Naruto provocaban varias reacciones en las otros integrantes de su improvisado equipo de captura

\- **BIEN, HAYA VAMOS DATTEBAYO** —con ese grito se apoyó con fuerza en la siguiente rama en la que cayó y cerró los ojos un momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **HEY ZORRO** – el grito del rubio retumbo en los angostos pasillos de esas alcantarillas

- ** _¿qué quieres mocoso?_** – se quejó un zorro hecho un ovillo intentando dormir dentro de su celda

Naruto tenía un tic en el ojo, todavía no podía creer que ese era el famoso Kyūbi, si era más perezoso que Shikamaru y no había nadie más perezoso que el Nara

\- **¿CÓMO QUE QUIERO DATTEBAYO?** – Se quejó el rubio - **ESTOY POR PELEAR CON OTRO DE LOS DEMONIOS COMO TÚ Y NECESITO QUE ME PAGUES LA RENTA DE TU ESTADÍA EN ESA CELDA** -

\- **_sé que estas frente al Ichibi, pero no me importa_** – dijo sin tener mucha emoción en su hablar – **_así que si no te importa déjame dormir_** – se movió para acomodarse mejor

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** —prefirió reírse a gritar todo lo que pensaba sobre la actitud tan Nara del Kyūbi

\- **VEO QUE LE TIENE MIEDO AL ICHIBI SIENDO QUE TÚ TIENES NUEVE COLAS Y EL SOLO UNA, QUE COBARDE DATTEBAYO** – Naruto no pudo quedarse callado

Por primera vez en la conversación el Kyūbi levanto la cabeza y dirigió la vista al rubio

\- **_Sabes que al ocupar mi Chakra solo me ayudaras a salir más rápido de este lugar ¿vedad?_** – lo dijo con un aura que le daría miedo a cualquiera menos a un tonto cabeza hueca frente de el

\- sí, pero si no lo hago, lo más seguro es que muchas personas morirán – contesto Naruto con la mirada baja y los puños apretados

\- **_Idiota_** – el Kyūbi se volvía a acomodar – **_te ayudare solo porque no quiera estar muerto unas décadas_** – regreso a su anterior posición para poder dormir

\- g… gracias Dattebayo – Naruto lo dijo lo más bajo posible mientras se rascaba la nuca

El Kyūbi solo abrió mucho los ojos mientras su cabeza seguía oculta entre sus colas simulando estar dormido, era la primera vez que le daban las gracias

\- **_salúdame a Shukaku_** – dijo el Kyūbi cuando Naruto salía de ese lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro de su cabeza podían haber pasado varios minutos pero para todos a su alrededor solo cerro los ojos por unos segundos

Al abrirlos se concentraba una gran cantidad de Chakra en los pies del rubio, pero no era uno normal este era maligno y lleno de sed de sangre. Momentos después destrozo la rama al salir disparado a gran velocidad, deteniendo Gaara y alejándolo de sus compañeros

Shikamaru sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y recordó que a pesar de haber fingido estar inconsciente en el cuarto de espera, si pudo sentir ese mismo Chakra mientras se expandía por todo el edificio

-"que problemático"—pensó – "la lista mental sobre ellos cada vez crece más"—cerro los ojos y dio una sonrisa antes de prestarle la atención al Shinobi que se suponía que tenía que enfrentar

\- **Sakura, cuidado** – al abrir los ojos vio que Sakura estaba en peligro y con ayuda de su técnica de posición de sombras Shikamaru saco del camino de una lluvia de Kunai que se dirigían a una desprevenida pelirrosa

Por lo improvisado de su reacción no calculo bien y la mando a estrellarse en unos matorrales

\- **ten más cuidado Shānnarō** \- se quejó la pelirroja más agresiva de lo acostumbrado

\- ha – Shikamaru entendió de inmediata que había pasado

\- No escaparan tan fácilmente – grito Kankurō, pero por alguna razón su voz tenía un dejo de miedo en el fondo

\- Oigan, hay que tener cuidado con sus armas – Shikamaru apunto con pereza a un árbol donde se clavaron varios Kunais que empezaban a disolver la madera – están envenenadas -

\- **ya lo sé, Shānnarō** – se quejó Sakura mientras de su porta Shiruken sacaba un par de guantes y se los ajustaba a las manos – **no es el primer marionetista con el que me enfrento, por lo menos el otro fue un reto al ser un renegado de rango B, este Idiota está muy por debajo de el** – se burló la pelirrosa

\- "¿esa idiota lo derroto?" – Pensó Kankurō – "por eso no los encontramos cuando los fuimos a capturar" -

\- que problemático – Shikamaru había dicho la misma frase tanto los últimos minutos que hasta para él estaba siendo fastidioso

Kankurō no perdió tiempo y oculto su presencia y, mando a otro sitio su marioneta para que no pudieran ubicar su posición

-"ya verás quien no está a la altura" – pensó Kankurō escondido mientras veía como la pelirrosa perdía el control y golpeaba todo lo que se movía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se estrelló en contra de uno de los tantos troncos del bosque donde estaban, le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de la pelea que tenía contra la Kunoichi de Suna, nunca era una buena pelar con Shinobis que se especializaban en atacar a largas distancias

\- **QUÉDATE ATRÁS DE LOS CLONES, INO** – grito Hinata al ver Ino como acto reflejo la intentaba ayudar a levantar

\- **LEVÁNTATE, NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER** – Grito Temari, a pesar de parecer una burla, realmente si parecía que tuviera prisa en irse a buscar a los otros dos Shinobis que estaban perdidos en ese momento

Hinata estaba cansada pero tenía que seguir con su estrategia si quería tener una posibilidad de ganar

\- " ** _agáchate"_** – escucho resonar en su cabeza Hinata

Como acto reflejo sin pensarlo demasiado, se tiro al suelo y en ese momento sintió como una gran garra de arena destrozaba el árbol que estaba delante de ella, llevándose también los que estaban detrás y muchos más en su camino

-" ** _porque eres tan terca, sabes que si liberas mi poder ella no sería un rival para ti_** "—de nuevo el Kyūbi le hablo

\- No… no soy tonta – Hinata se levantaba con dificultad – si… si lo hago es seguro que… que tus dos mitades se liberaran -

\- no… es bueno… - la mirada de Temari estaba desencajada y estaba muy distante de la pelea que tenía con la pelinegra, solo veía el camino de destrucción que había dejado la garra de arena

Ino no sabía que sentir ya al respecto por la pelinegra, a pesar de insultarla y menospreciarla durante el último mes, los últimos minutos la había salvado varias veces a costa de su propia seguridad

Lo único que era claro para ella era que ya no quería verla pelear a muerte con la Shinobi de Suna, mientras estaba segura cuidada por cinco clones de Hinata

 **-Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente) – aprovechando la confusión que tenía la rubia de Suna realizo su técnica

En todo momento no pudo apartar la imagen de unos ojos rojos que la devoraban pero su deseo de ayudar era mayor

\- Idiota, que tan débil crees que soy – Temari se dio cuenta que iba a lanzar un ataque en contra de ella y le lanzo un Kunai al verla que no se podía mover

Ino solo cerro lo ojos, su técnica se demoró más de lo normal por su falta de concentración y no se podía mover para evitar el Kunai

\- "tan patéticamente voy a morir"—pensó y se recrimino a si misma

Pero antes que el frio filo del Kunai la alcanzara sintió como unas manos la empujaban al suelo, después su técnica se activo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-hump – se quejó Ino al sentir como alguien la arrastraba

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el origen de todas sus pesadillas durante el último mes. Frente a ella se encontraba ese monstro de ojos rojos, al verlo perdió el control de su cuerpo y no se pudo mover, con la expresión fija en esos ojos rojos y temblando sin control

\- **_MOCOSA ASÍ QUE REGRESASTE PARA QUE ACABE CON TU PATÉTICA VIDA_** – grito el Kyūbi y sacando unas garras a través de los barrotes intento alcanzarla pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance esta vez y se seguía alejando

Ino pudo notar que se encontraba de nuevo en ese extraño bosque y se arrastraba sobre esa superficie llena de agua

\- No… no… le hagas caso – se escuchó la voz de Hinata a espaldas de Ino

En ese momento pudo notar que no se estaba moviente sola, alguien la arrastraba para alejarla del Kyūbi

Hinata detuvo su caminar cuando estuvieron cerca de los árboles y en un lugar seco que encontró termino por sentar a Ino que estaba en shock temblando como gelatina

\- es… es hora de que hablemos – intento decir con seriedad Hinata pero en realidad se veía muy nerviosa y más tímida que nunca

\- ¿Hinata?, eres tu – pregunto Ino muy desconcertada

\- s… s… si y no – contesto la pelinegra

\- **CONTESTA SIN ACERTIJOS CON UN DEMONIO** – Ino perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y con ojos llenos de furia y con el puño levantado a la altura de su cara hizo que Hinata diera un pequeño salto

\- está bien, está bien – chillo Hinata y moviendo los brazos extendidos frente a ella como escudo

\- no soy la Hinata original, soy una de sus clones… mucho… mucho gusto en conocerte – contesto mientras se inclinaba y se presentaba, lo raro era que ocupaba un tono muy agudo como si se estuviera asustada de estar frente a Ino

-eres un clon y tienes conciencia de ti misma – Ino estaba impresionada, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido

Hinata solo asintió frenéticamente mientras todavía seguía inclinada

El desconcierto de Ino no era para menos, a pesar de ser considerara una chica superficial su entrenamiento para dominar los Jutsu especiales de su clan los tomaba muy en serio y había leído todo lo referente a la mente y psique humana, pero en ningún libro ya fuera de su clan, Shinobi o civil hablaban sobre que los Bunshinjutsu tuvieran conciencia de sí mismos

Ino suspiro resignada a que nunca entendería por completo a la pelinegra

Se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y revisar que estuviera completa, al verse en el espejo de agua cercano, lo que vio era algo inconcebible para alguien tan orgullosa como ella que se jactaba de permanecer a la moda y perfecta bajo toda circunstancia, el estado en que se encontraba no le agrado nada, completamente mojada, despeinada con el cabello mojado y sin maquillaje. Se dio cuenta que en ese mes se había descuidado demasiado

Al final de su inspección se sintió extrañamente vacía, poniéndose muy roja al tener el bochornoso sentimiento de tal vez no solo era agua lo que mojaba su ropa

-Ino-san, porque… estas roja, te… sientes mal – pregunto Hinata al no entender la reacción de la rubia

\- **NO** – Ino grito y dio un salto, intentando aparentar que nada había pasado

Pasando la bochornosa situación por alto se volvió a sentar debajo del árbol y cambio el tema a asuntos más importantes

\- entonces eso eres tú también – Ino con un poco de receló señalo al zorro que intentaba salir de su encarcelamiento

\- No – por primera vez se escuchó segura esta Hinata – él es algo que no forma parte de mí, de hecho ese es el original –

Ino de nuevo volvió a temblar frenéticamente al escuchar que estaba frente al verdadero y no un clon de sombras también

\- co… cómo es posible si tú eres un clon – pregunto Ino con miedo

\- no… no lo sé, eso debería preguntártelo a ti… yo no entiendo esto – confeso la clon – sé que todos los clones compartimos este espacio… pero es la primera vez que estoy yo aquí – su pena impedía que dejara de jugar con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba

\- siéntate por favor, tenemos mucho que hablar – Ino quería entender mejor lo que pasaba y sobre todo ya no vivir con miedo

Hinata asintió y en un instante ya estaba sentada junto a Ino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari estaba desesperada y su Chakra estaba en niveles críticos pero lo mas importante estaba preocupada

\- "tengo que terminar esta pelea ya"—pensó

Hinata se había dado cuenta de algo importante cuando Temari ataco a Ino y aprovechando que estaba distraída la Kunoichi de Suna, dio inicia a su estrategia

Apoyándose en la rama de un árbol la ocupa de trampolín y se dirigió a toda velocidad a atacar a la rubia de Suna que se encontraba en la copa del árbol más alto

\- Idiota, cuantas veces tienes que sufrir la misma derrota para saber que no estas a mi nivel – se burló Temari y con su abanico lanzo un ataque Fūton

Hinata solo recibió de lleno el ataque, pero para sorpresa de Temari la pelinegra logro soportarlo y seguir avanzando

Por su parte Temari estaba impresionada pero no permitiría que se acercara más la pelinegra por lo que se preparó para lanzar un segundo ataque

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito Temari al sentir un intenso dolor en sus piernas y un brazo

\- **QUE SUCEDE** – grito al no poder mover dichas extremidades y con sus últimas fuerzas volteo y vio que sin que se diera cuenta tres pelinegras se acercaron y la atacaron

\- **ES MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA DE UNA VEZ** – la Hinata que la había distraído lo grito cuando inmovilizaba el ultimo brazo a la Kunoichi

Temari cerró los ojos, ese era su fin, si no le clavan un Kunai la pelinegra, la caída la mataría igualmente. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba muerta

La velocidad que llevaba Hinata hizo que se pasara de largo a la rubia, pero con ayuda de sus clones logro detenerse en el aire e ir de regreso a salvarla de caer a su muerte

Temari se quedó sin habla cuando sintió que alguien la salvaba de su caída, pero su expresión no tenía precio cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que la salvo fue la misma que la derroto, lo las extraño que parecía que la Pelinegra estaba feliz por no haberla matado

Hinata estaba feliz, la estrategia que había ideado en un momento de desesperación logro funcionar a la perfección, había recibido muchos golpes, pero valió la pena, porque cada vez que recibía un ataque de la Kunoichi, media la intensidad de este y se dio cuenta que cada ataque era mucho más débil que el anterior, los últimos golpes los ocupo para que cuando se estrellaba en los arboles dejaba oculta a un clon que no ese movía para no delatarse y al último cuando vio que la rubia ataco con un Kunai a Ino fue cuando dedujo que ya no tenía Chakra suficiente para atacarla y fue ahí donde empezó a mover a sus clones y atacar enserio

\- "Tengo que ver como esta Ino, tengo un presentimiento extraño"– pensó la pelinegra mientras saltaba entre los arboles llevando a la rubia de Suna con ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **TEMARI** – grito Kankurō – maldición –recrimino a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que lo grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando la escucho gritar como nunca antes en su vida en la lejanía

Segundos después tuvo que saltar antes que una pelirosa lo encontrar y destrozara la rama donde segundos antes estaba parado

Kankurō sabía que estaba en desventaja

\- "no lo comprendo mi cubierta es perfecta, no entiendo cómo me encuentran tan fácil" – era un pensamiento que no entendía – "La única que lo ataca es la pelirosa pero el otro idiota no se mueve y también sabe cuándo voy a atacarlo, será que otra de sus habilidades es ser un ninja sensorial "–

\- sabes que ya me estoy cansando ¿verdad?—dijo al aire Shikamaru al ver como la pelirosa a la lejanía perdía de nuevo los estribos al perder de vista al Shinobi – tenemos que terminar esto, estoy preocupado por los otras dos –

Suspiro cansado

Señalando con su dedo índice, dio la nueva localización del Shinobi de Suna

Sakura sintió como su dedo índice se movía contra su voluntad y entendió que tenía que ir a esa dirección para encontrar a su victima

\- ya es hora – escucho decir a alguien atrás de ella

\- **Bien, ya me estaba cansando** – la pelirosa dio una sonrisa sádica y fue a atacar

\- "bien, al parecer esta vez ya no me encontraron" – Kankurō pensó que estaba con la ventaja porque ya no lo volverían a encontrar

Sakura se dirigió a atacar a la marioneta, se había quedado alejada de ella porque no podía esquivar muy bien sus ataques en su condición, pero ya había tenido permiso así que lo atacaría con todo lo que tuviera

Kankurō realizo varios movimientos con sus dedos controlando a su ultima marioneta de ataque, su misión era capturar no matar, por lo que en esa situación no llevaba muchas para ataque de lo cual se arrepentía, lo peor era que el Kazekage nunca le dijo a quienes tenía que capturar

\- muere – murmuro cuando tuvo a tiro a la Kunoichi

De las cuatro manos de la marioneta salieron disparados cientos de Senbons envenenados, que la pelirosa no logro evitar pero tampoco Kankurō pudo evitar que su marioneta fuera destruida de un golpe

\- **IDIOTA, TALVEZ DESTROZASTE MI MARIONETA PERO ESTÁS MUERTA** – grito Kankurō con superioridad

\- **IDIOTA, CUANDO PIENSAS ATACAR… SHĀNNARŌ** – grito momentos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** \- se escuchó un grito muy cerca de Kankurō y de la nada sintió un golpe que le rompió uno de sus brazos y lo dejo inconsciente al estrellarlo en el tronco de un árbol

\- ha, estoy rendido, nunca había ocupado tanto tiempo así mi técnica – se quejó Shikamaru cuando llego junto a Sakura

\- Me impresiona que también tu técnica de sombras pudieras tomar el control de dos objetos – señalo Sakura mientras amarraba a un inconsciente Kankurō

\- como no los estaba controlando, no fue difícil – se avergonzó un poco Shikamaru, era la primera vez que le decían que era alguien impresionante – a tu clon solo le señalaba la dirección donde tenía que ir y tenías razón, con ayuda de su marioneta la sombra de su Chakra me indicaba en qué dirección estaba escondido –

\- bien, lo siento por mi clon, pero solo así al ocuparla de carnada podríamos saber si no ocultaba nada bajo la manga—continuo Sakura – mientras yo me ocultaba y tú estabas en un lugar seguro – termino Sakura

-" **Me las pagaras** " – escucho resonar en su cabeza Sakura, lo que ocasiono que se le formara una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Bien vamos a ver como se encuentran Ino y Hinata – dijo Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Sakura a llevar al Genin de Suna con ellos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- " ** _Mocoso si me dejas liberarme, el Ichibi no tendrá posibilidades_** " – escucho Naruto mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de la boca

-cállate, si te libero quien te detendrá después – Contesto Naruto

Talvez Naruto no era el foco más brillante pero no caería tan fácil

\- **_como quieras, entonces diviértete con Shukaku_** – con eso el Kyūbi se silenció de nuevo

\- ¿he?, Shu… - Naruto perdió la concentración por un segundo, momento que ocupo Gaara para casi volarle la cabeza con una de sus garras que disparo a la distancia destruyendo el árbol y todos los que se encontraban en línea recta perdiéndose en la lejanía

\- Demonios – Maldijo Naruto sin estar seguro si en esa dirección estaba su hermana y todos los demás

\- **MI EXISTENCIA** – gritaba Gaara con voz chillona y con un extraño eco – **PROBARE MI EXISTENCIA CONTIGO** – lo único que quedaba de Gaara antes de ser devorado completamente por la arena era su ojo, un ojo desencajado que clamaba por la muerte de todo lo que viera

\- **una reliquia del pasado, una amenaza para todos mis enemigos, mi vida es traer a la muerte** – su voz ya no era en nada la de un humano – **jajajajajaja** – re rio tomándose la cara con una de sus garras dejando su único ojo humano a la vista – **MI EXISTENCIA ES MATAR Y TU PROBARAS MI EXISTENCIA CON TU MUERTE** –

\- "esto es malo, sigue así saldrá por completo el Ichibi"– sin razonar mucho la situación se mordió el dedo he invoco a alguien que lo ayudara a legarlo de la aldea por si se descontrolaba mas

-sus ojos… - su concentración se perdió a la mitad de la invocación al ver fijamente los ojos de su adversario, porque sobrepasando por mucho las ansias de matar estaba la tristeza una tristeza muy profunda

\- hai – saludo un pequeño sapo rojo con un chaleco azul – como estas Naruto –

Naruto tenía una mueca de horror con los ojos muy abiertos en blanco al ver que había regresado a su primer de su entrenamiento

\- **MUERE** – grito Gaara y de sus manos salieron como balas muchos terrones de arena

\- **¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?** – grito el pequeño sapo

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de escapar y con su cuerpo protegió al pequeño sapo, pero por la fuerza del ataque salió volando estrellando en un árbol

-"esos ojos, son mis ojos, son los de mi hermana"—pensó cuando se reconoció en el espejo que era Gaara – "siempre perseguidos, humillados y odiados"—pensó lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento y sus pensamientos se volvieron un telón en blanco– "pero siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro"—sobre el telón blanco aparecieron dos niños, un niño rubio y una niña pelinegra llorando e intentando limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa, pero tomados de las manos -" después Iruka llego y nos demostró que la vida todavía tenía muchas cosas que ofrecernos"—recordó como Iruka fue la primer persona con la que convivieron realmente aparte del viejo Hokage y en su mente detrás de los niños aparecieron los dos hombres sonriendo– "después llegaron Obito-sensei y Sakura-chan que se convirtieron rápidamente en parte de nuestra familia, y con ellos también Elyse-san y Kurenai sensei " – poco a poco las imágenes de todas las personas que se habían convertido en su familia empezaron a aparecer detrás de las dos figuras solitarias que ya no lloraban, ahora sonreían – "con esas pocas personas nos dejó de importar la mirada tan fría que todos los demás nos dan" –

Al pensar en todo lo que había sido su vida sin querer apretó al pequeño sapo que todavía seguía en sus brazos

\- "pero si no hubiera estado nadie, que sería yo o que sería Hinata, un ser desesperado por probar que estaba vivo, que su sufrimiento tenía un propósito" – Naruto apretó los dientes al entender realmente contra quien estaba peleando

\- **muere… muere** – Gaara completamente fuera de control destruyendo todo a su paso – **cuando tu mueras… todos los demás que te acompañaban… te seguirán…, la aldea…, todo… jajajajajajaja** -

La batalla como imagino no había sencilla en lo absoluto, pero Naruto no contaba con que Gaara estuviera totalmente fuera de control, pero tenía que detenerlo, tenía que regresar con su familia. Ese pensamiento, el pensamiento de defender a su familia de infundio nuevas fuerzas

\- **Como si te dejara hacer tal cosa Dattebayo** – dijo con determinación, dejando a un lado al pequeño sapo se paró mientras sus heridas eran curadas por un Chakra rojo

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ( Jutsu: clon de sombras )—alrededor de Naruto y Gaara aparecieron cientos de clones de Naruto

- **te demostraremos que hay más de una forma de probar que estas vivo DATTEBAYO** \- todos los clones hablaron al mismo tiempo parando en seco a Gaara

Una vez detenido, todos los clones atacaron al mismo tiempo a Gaara el cual se defendía y contratacaba pero eran tantos clones que poco a poco su cuerpo de arena era destruido y su cuerpo humano era revelado recibiendo cientos de golpes también

-"mi existencia"—pensaba Gaara al sentir el dolor de los golpes – "Mi existencia… si no puedo derrotarlo… realmente estoy vivo… si no lo mata… yo no viviré… no… no... **No** "—

Como si alguien hubiera presionado un interruptor garra fue cubierto completamente de nuevo por arena y en una explosión desapareció a todos los clones y mando a volar a Naruto a un árbol dejándolo medio inconsciente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata tenía la vista perdida en dirección donde se encontraba su hermano peleando. Quería ir a ayudarlo pero no se atrevía a dejar a Ino inconsciente y mucho menos a dejar sin vigilancia a la Kunoichi de Suna que a pesar de saber que no recuperaría la movilidad en sus extremidades hasta después de algunas horas no se quería arriesgar

- **Hinata** —se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sakura

La pelinegra se alegró de ver que tanto Sakura y Shikamaru se encontraban a salvo, mientras traían a cuestas al Shinobi restante de Suna

Temari mas sin en cambio no se atrevía a hablar pero su mirada denotaba miedo, como si supiera que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder

-"Maldición… son unos monstros"—bajo la mirada pero todavía estaba aterrorizada – "no… el verdadero monstro es él"—

-¿Qué le paso a Ino?—pregunto preocupada Sakura al verla inconsciente bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a un clon de Hinata en las mismas condiciones

\- No… no… estoy segura – mintió Hinata al saber gracias a los recuerdos de los demás clones que Ino fallo su Jutsu y lo más seguro estaba en la mente de la clon inconsciente

\- … - Sakura no dijo nada, pero no le creyó al imaginarse que había ocurrido

-Sa… Sakura – Antes de que Sakura y Hinata empezaran un debate sobre mentiras y verdades Ino abrió los ojos y el clon restante se disipo

Los tres Genin de Konoha suspiraron de alivio

\- que problemático – Shikamaru no sabía que había ocurrido pero no le gusto la imagen de ver inconsciente a Ino después de una pelea

-¿Cómo te encuentras?—pregunto Sakura ayudándola a sentarse

Hinata estaba como piedra, tenía miedo que de nuevo Ino se perdiera en su miedo

\- mejor que nunca frentona, tuve una plática muy interesante con Hinata-chan – de nuevo Ino volvió a ser la de un mes atrás, alegre y extrovertida

La pelinegra al escuchar el "Hinata-chan", todos los recuerdos de su clon salieron a flote, recordó toda la plática y como Ino había hecho las paces con ella después de saber toda su historia

\- ¿Desde cuándo…? – la pregunta de Sakura fue interrumpida por una fuerte corriente de aire

-qué demonios es eso– fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Ino

Hinata se aterrorizo de ver una gran bestia a la lejanía que hacía ver a los altos arboles del bosque como si fuera hierba, sin pensarlo corrió o eso intento si no fuera por la intervención de Sakura

\- no vayas, recuerda lo que dijo Naruto – Hinata desde su espalda escucho la voz de Sakura muy seria, sin intención de soltarla de su abrazo para que no huyera – solo… seremos… un estorbo más que una ayuda –

Hinata no podía hablar ni gritar por lo impotente que se sentía en ese momento, pero a pesar de su rabieta, pataleo y todo lo que se le ocurrió no pudo soltar de su agarre a la pelirrosa

\- hi… Hinata, date cuenta que si no puedes librarte del agarre de una persona que acaba de salir del hospital… no podrás hacer nada en contra de ese… monstro – la voz de Sakura sonaba que en cualquier momento se quebraría

Hinata al final solo dejo caer sin fuerza su cuerpo que fue sostenido como trapo por Sakura

Ino solo se acercó y abraso a ambas Kunoichis… compañeras… amigas… hermanas, mientras ellas lloraban lágrimas silenciosas por lo impotentes que se sentían

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- esto es imposible – se quejó Obito detrás de la gruesa raíz de un árbol

Junto a él se encontraba Kakashi y el tercer Hokage, se tuvieron que retirar un momento de la batalla al comprender lo épica de la misma y que no importaba lo que hicieran sus tres oponentes seguían imperturbables

Obito y Kakashi ya no tenían a su disposición gran cantidad de Chakra y su mejor carta el Kamui no era una opción por la interferencia que hacia la barrera en la que estaban. Tampoco era una opción intentar acabar con los Kages, como matas a alguien que ya está muerto, Obito y Kakashi no sabían cómo. Habían llegado al punto de poder desintegrar a sus adversarios pero estos solo se reconstruían de la nada, el tercer Hokage también había tenido una épica batalla con su viejo pupilo pero al igual que sus invocaciones no importaba que tanto lo hiriera de la boca de Orochimaru salía una y otra vez otro cuerpo como si mudara de piel sin herida alguna

\- tenemos suerte que el primer y segundo Hokage no estén peleando con su máxima fuerza – puntualizo Hiruzen resoplando por el cansancio

\- **¿QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?—** grito Obito no pudiéndolo evitar al ver el supuesto poder incompleto de sus adversarios

Kakashi no culpo esta ocasión la expresión de su extrovertido amigo, el también dudaba de comprender la fuerza de los Hokage porque a simple vista se notaba que estaban en otro nivel, el anteriormente sencillo techo del estadio ahora era un espeso Bosque con un pequeño lago producto de las técnicas del primer y segundo Hokage respectivamente, escenario que crearon prácticamente de la nada al dar caza a Obito y Kakashi

El viejo Hokage solo suspiro

\- Obito… Kakashi, Necesito que distraigan a los Kages – dijo Hiruzen y los dos Shinobis asintieron con una mirada llena de determinación – voy a encargarme de Orochimaru… como debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad – su voz no tenía pisca de duda pero se escuchaba muy triste

Obito seguido de Kakashi se dispusieron a enfrentarse una última vez a los Kages y darle tiempo suficiente al Sandaime para acabar con el Sennin de las serpientes aunque les costara la vida

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – Obito calcino al primer Hokage sin que este tuviera tiempo para escapar

-"es cierto, sus movimientos son muy lentos, hasta diría que torpes"—analizo el Uchiha de nuevo a su adversario pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir un tirón en su pierna

\- **Qué demonios** – se quejó cuando se dio cuenta que lo aprisionaron los árboles que lo rodaban haciendo imposible que escapara o simplemente se moviera más de unos milímetros

Kakashi no estaba en mejores condiciones, él había sido aprisionado en un muro de roca por el segundo Hokage

Una vez que el cuerpo del primer Hokage se recuperó del ataque de Obito este realizo un sello de manos y empezaron a crecer varias estacas del árbol que tenía enfrente Obito con la clara intención de atravesarlo con ellas

\- si tan solo pudiera ocupar el Kamui – se quejó y cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable

Los dos Shinobis estaban acabados uno estaba a centímetros de ser atravesado por estacas de madera y el otro estaba siendo aprisionado y asfixiado en un cubo de roca

\- veo lo que intentas hacer y te pido disculpas por las molestias – escucho Obito hablar a Hashirama lo que hizo que abriera los ojos

Era impresionante lo que veía sus ojos, y no era el hecho que las estacas estuvieran a milímetros de atravesarlo, en frente del Shodai se encontraba el tercer Hokage pero lo impresionante en esa escena era la figura de un shinigami detrás de Hiruzen

Todo paso muy rápido, el shinigami de tras de Sarutobi le saco el alma del cuerpo y una vez aprisionado con el largo cabello del segador de almas, este introdujo la mano por la espalda del alma, saliendo del estómago del Hokage una mano compuesta por puro Chakra la cual de un solo golpe jalo el alma al primer Hokage introduciéndola en el interior de Hiruzen dejando un símbolo idéntico a los que tenían los Uzumaki, después el tercer Hokage desaparición en una nube de humo

\- Un **Kage Bunshin** (clon de sombras) – se preguntó Obito al caer al suelo después que la técnica del tercero se cancelara – No puede ser—se asustó Obito al ver que el shinigami seguía frente a él y que absorbía las almas del primer y tercer Hokage antes de desaparecer

\- **HOKAGE-SAMA** – grito Obito al ver que frente a Orochimaru se encontraba el verdadero Kage y detrás de él se encontraba otro shinigami

Lo preocupante era que estaba siendo atravesado por una espada por el pecho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Naruto, despierta Naruto – Naruto sentía como su cuerpo no le respondía y tenía mucho sueño, en el cual se hubiera dejado llevar si no fuera por la intromisión de un pequeño sapo que saltaba desesperado en la cabeza del rubio

\- ¿Qué quieres Gamachiki Dattebayo?—se quejó Naruto pero abrió los ojos de inmediato al no poder mover los brazos, la pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo no era producto del sueño si no que algo no dejaba moverse

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuento que estaba en la rama de un árbol y que casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de arena, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar al recordar lo que su clon sintió durante el examen cuando fue engullido por esta

Tenía miedo, sabía que estaba a segundos de morir, y a pesar de estar consiente no podía hacer nada

Cerro los ojos con desesperación al ser cubierto en su totalidad por arena, su pensamiento se centró en su hermana no podía estar tranquilo al saber que su hermana se quedaría sola, no podía dejarla desprotegía al igual que no podía dejar a nadie que se había convertido en parte de su familia, ese pensamiento de seguir protegiendo a todos hizo que se encendiera en él una furia que no pudo controlar y en seguida supo que hacer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Hinata – dijo Sakura se alarma – cálmate por favor—

\- no… no… soy yo es onii-chan el que está perdiendo el control – se quejó Hinata de rodillas intentando impedir que el Chakra rojo tomara el control

\- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo Naruto?—se preguntó Ino al ver que Hinata lograba controlar de nuevo al Kyūbi y que junto a la enorme bestia de arena apareció un sapo de igual tamaño

Temari está horrorizada, no podía creer que esos chicos fueran iguales a Gaara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **Naruto** – se escuchó la voz del gran sapo resonar por todo el lugar – **te dije que no volvieras a invocarme** –

La voz hizo que Naruto saliera de su trance

- **LO SIENTO JEFE** – se puso en pose firme, como si el gran sapo fuera un general – **PERO NECESITO SU AYUDA PARA PODER DERROTAR A ESE SUJETO** –

En ese momento el gran sapo se dio cuenta que frente de él estaba el Ichibi

\- **y que te hace pensar que quiero** **pelear** – renegó el sapo – **no es mi ideal en la vida enfrentarme a ningún Bijū** –

\- papa, por lo menos deberías decirle como derrotarlo – la voz del pequeño sapo se escuchó, dándose a notar que estaba sobre la cabeza de Naruto – se lo debes ya que Naruto me ha estado cuidando durante la batalla –

\- después tienes que contarme como llegaste a este lugar Gamakichi – al decirlo Naruto sudo frio – tienes que despertar a su contenedor, el no salió por controlarlo, sino porque se durmió y lo dejo salir –

Al decir esto Naruto se fijó que Gaara estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la arena en la frente del Ichibi completamente dormido

\- salir de esa forma no es fácil y si lo despiertas todo el Chakra fuera de él se dispersara y quedara indefenso –

\- **_estoy fuera_** – hasta ese momento la gran masa de arena se había quedado quieta solo moviendo sus manos y pies **_– por fin puedo divertirme… los matare, los matare a todos_** – se escuchó gritar al Ichibi con una voz muy aguda

\- **esto es malo ya se dio cuenta que está afuera de su contenedor** – el sapo se puso en guardia y saco un enorme cuchillo de su cinturón – **te ayudare a llegar a él pero no podre contenerlo mucho tiempo y otra cosa, necesito que hagas una transformación conjunta para que tenga garras y colmillos** —

-pero en que nos transformamos – Naruto estaba en blanco no podía imaginar nada

\- **en lo que sea que tenga dientes** – y sin esperar confirmación se dio al ataque al ver que el Ichibi ya está por atacarlo también

\- **YA SE** – grito Naruto y el junto al sapo desaparecieron en una nube de humo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba impresionado, no podía creer que Naruto estuviera luchando como igual con esa cosa

-"ese es Naruto"—su mente se bloqueó al ver como Naruto transformaba al enorme sapo donde estaba parado en un Zorro rojo anaranjado de nueve colas

-"no puedo permitirlo, no puedo ser superado por el más débil de la clase"—Sasuke perdió el equilibrio por la activación de su sello y callo de la rama donde estaba parado viendo todo

Él estaba en ese lugar para salvar a Naruto pero lo único que vio fue lo débil que seguía siendo y que a ese ritmo nunca alcanzaría su meta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias a la transformación y a tener la apariencia del Kyūbi lograron detener el ataque del Ichibi inmovilizarlo lo suficiente para que se quedara en un solo lugar.

\- **NIÑO, AHORA** – se escuchó la voz del sapo y es ese instante Naruto deshizo el Jutsu y empezó su freática carrera a la cara del Ichibi

\- **ESTO ES DEMASIADO** – se quejó Naruto al pasar por el campo minado que era el brazo de arena del colosal monstro, tuvo que crear a muchos clones para saber dónde era peligro o ayudarlo a salir de las trampas de arena o advertirle donde la arena se estaba convirtiendo en afiladas púas que atravesaban a sus clones sin compasión

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAA** —en un repentino movimiento del Ichibi salió volando

\- **NO ME VENCERÁS TAN FÁCIL DATTEBAYO** – con ayuda de sus clones corrigió el rumbo de su caída apuntando directamente a donde estaba el pelirrojo

Los últimos clones que realizo lo dejaron sin fuerza solo le quedaba caer y dar un golpe con todo su cuerpo esperando que eso lo despertada, así que solo apretó los dientes y con su frente se impactó con el pelirrojo

El golpe hizo que el gran sapo cancelara su invocación y que la arena se volviera grisácea y sin vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **ONII-CHAN** – el grito tomo desprevenidos a todos

Fue tan desgarrador y agudo que la voz era difícil de reconocer pero todas las miradas recayeron en una pelinegra viendo al horizonte

\- que… que… sucede—Hinata estaba tan concentrada en la batalla que no se dio cuenta del grito

\- ¿tu no gritaste? – pregunto Ino

\- él es tu hermano – la única que se dio cuenta de donde vino el grito fue Sakura que se tomó un tiempo para pensar sus palabras

La rubia de coletas no hablo por miedo de que su llanto se hiciera incontrolable, solo asintió

\- ¿por qué lo dejaron solo? – pregunto Hinata esta ocasión

\- No queríamos dejar solo a nuestro hermano, pero las circunstancias impidieron que se contuviera – reconoció Temari – además si te soy sincera le tengo miedo que en un ataque de furia nos mate a sangre fría – contuvo su llanto para poder seguir hablando– pero aun así él es mi hermano y lo quiero proteger lo más que pueda –

Hinata no sabía que pensar, así se sentiría su hermano, así se sienten todos a su alrededor

\- miedo es ver a Hinata enojada y no por eso me alejo de ella – bromeo Sakura, lo que hizo que Hinata dejara de pensar en su lado malo

\- vamos, la pelea ya acabo quiero ver como se encuentra nuestros hermanos – comento decidida Hinata mientras levantaba a Temari

Temari solo se sorprendió lo fácil que la cargo a pesar que la niña era más baja en estatura y de menor edad que ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La caída no fue elegante pero logro ponerse de pie al momento en que el pelirrojo despertaba y su cara denotaba que no estaba preparado para ver frente de el

Gaara intento manipular la arena a su alrededor, pero esta solo se empezaba desquebrajar bajo sus pies, pero estaba tan desesperado en encontrar una protección que no le importo caer a la tierra sin fuerzas ni Chakra

La caída fue dura y dejo sin fuerzas a ambos atacantes a metros de distancias unos de otros que solo se limitaron a estar acostados durante unos segundos

\- **ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE** – gritaba Gaara en el suelo sin poder moverse mientras veía como Naruto se arrastraba e intentaba continuar su lucha

\- **TE DIJE QUE HAY MÁS DE UNA FORMA DE PROBAR TU EXISTENCIA DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto mientras se guía arrastrándose

Por primera vez en su vida el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, tenía miedo de morir, tenía miedo que su existencia no valiera nada, que solo fuera un muerto en vida

Naruto con dificultad llego con Gaara y lo golpeo en la frente con la suya

\- yo tenía tus mismos ojos – Naruto veía fijamente los ojos con pánico que tenía Gaara –mi hermana también, pero si no fuera por ella o por Sakura y muchas más personas, tal vez yo sería alguien igual a ti –

Naruto se retiró y se acostó a un lado

\- mi significado de la vida es proteger a todos los que me rodean – Naruto se quedó viendo el cielo azul – eso es lo que significa para mi estar vivo –

Gaara ya no decía nada pero extrañamente tampoco tenía miedo ya

\- seres cercanos – murmuro Gaara – yo no creo que tenga nada parecido a eso –

- **Onii-chan** – el grito de Temari al verlo tendido e indefenso no pudo contenerse

Naruto estaba sorprendido pero después solo dio una media sonrisa que nadie vio

\- yo creo que te equivocas – lo dijo cuando vio que Hinata colocaba cerca de Gaara a la rubia y esta solo lloraba sobre su pecho al no poder mover sus brazos y piernas

\- lo… lo… siento Onee-san – dijo por lo bajo Gaara pero fue perfectamente escuchado por todo a pesar del llanto de la rubia

Temari se sorprendo por esas palabras tenía más de diez años que no la llamaba así

Kankurō por su parte solo se sentó lejos mientras seguía amarrado, y volteaba a otra parte, el también estaba preocupado por Gaara pero no quería verse débil ante el enemigo

Naruto con ayuda de Hinata se levantó y vio con una sonrisa la escena, tal vez ese muchacho encontraría la forma de ver diferente al mundo. Después vio al cielo preocupado, tenía un presentimiento que le asustaba mucho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- por desgracia no tengo fuerzas llevarte conmigo, pero me llevare lo más preciado para ti Orochimaru – dijo entre tristeza y regaño Hiruzen al estar cansado por la pelea y el Jutsu que estaba realizando

Hasta ese momento Obito y al parecer también Orochimaru por la expresión que puso. Se dieron cuenta que en la boca del Shinigami traía un cuchillo el cual tomo con su mano libre y con ella corto la parte del alma del Sennin que ya tenia bajo su control el dios de la muerte llevándose a su interior los brazos del invocador de serpientes

Después de eso Orochimaro se pudo alejar de un salto e intento seguir con la lucha

-maldito, que me hiciste – grito Orochimaru al no poder mover sus brazos

\- solo te quite todas tus técnicas, ya nunca más podrás ocupar tus brazos – dijo entre resoplidos de cansancio el Kage

\- Chidori – se escuchó como Kakashi que había permanecido oculto hasta ese momento intento acabar con el último oponente que quedaba dentro de esa barrera

A un metro de distancia de alcanzar a su objetivo, Kakashi tuvo que saltar y dispersar su técnica al esquivar una flecha de un extraño material, el lapso que tardo en ponerse en marcha de nuevo vio como cuatro sombras rodeaban a Orochimaru y se lo llevaban

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos de ver como se escapaba de nuevo el Sennin renegado que no se dio cuenta que la barrera había desaparecido hasta que escucho un silbido que fue repetido por toda la aldea

\- Nos rendimos – hablo el Jōnin sensei del equipo de Suna – fuimos engañados por esa persona, todos creíamos que seguíamos al Kazekage – llego frente al moribundo Hokage que ya era protegido por AMBUS

El Jōnin llego con el brazo levantado y el otro claramente roto para denotar que ya no haría más ataques, pero estaba en plena conciencia que talvez lo matarían al instante puesto que él fue uno de los que estaría directamente ligado a la muerte del Hokage si este no se salvaba

\- Hokage-sama—un AMBU llego al techo interrumpiendo la plática – todas las fuerzas invasoras de Suna se han rendido y las de Otogakure están huyendo

\- donde se encuentra el verdadero Kazekage– pregunto el Hokage intentando impedir un derramamiento de sangre innecesario una vez que supo que lo que dijo el Jōnin era verdad

\- debe estar muerto, él no es del tipo de personas que se dejan suplantar tan fácilmente – dijo con tono enojado por su propia ineficiencia al proteger a su Kage – no estoy seguro desde cuando ese sujeto nos está manipulando –

\- por el momento quedaran bajo nuestra supervisión hasta que se hagan las negociaciones para su partida – aseguro el Kage - mientras, no ocasionen más problemas y atiendan a sus heridos-

\- Hokage sama tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital – se apresuró el capitán AMBU preocupado por la seguridad del Hokage

\- lo siento Tenzō, pero ya no hay salvación para mí – dijo triste sin moverse del lugar y al parecer nadie aparte de Kakashi y Obito podían ver al Shinigami – sigo con vida para transmitir mi última voluntad –

\- ¿por qué ocupo el **Shiki Fūin** (Sello de la Parca)? -Obito que hasta ese momento estaba un poco apartado de la conversación por fin intervino

El Hokage se sorprendió al ver que el pelinegro conocía el nombre del Jutsu pero después se fijó que Obito tenía un radio y se dio una idea de con quien se había comunicado. Solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

\- lo hice porque no podía sacrificar a ninguno de los dos, en el futuro se convertirán en excelentes Hokage, pero todavía les falta camino que recorrer y afortunadamente para mi ese camino ya lo recorrí en su totalidad, así que es mi deber y decisión proteger y, dejarle el futuro a la nueva generación – dijo con alegría – pero tengo que agradecerles, gracias a que me ayudaron, logre conservar fuerzas suficientes para dar mi última voluntad – sonrió

Obito estaba muy serio, ese viejo Shinobi era lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre durante mucho tiempo

\- ¿Obito… me podrías comunicar con Jiraiya? – pregunto el Kage

Obito no tardo nada en comunicase con Jiraiya y puso en modalidad de altavoz el radio que portaba

\- _viejo, ¿porque lo ocupaste?_ – se escuchó como la persona del otro lado de la línea estaba triste

\- era para remendar mi equivocación con un alumno mío, espero que lo que hice lo haga recapacitar del camino que eligió – contesto tranquilo - mi última voluntad… es que tú seas el siguiente… Hokage – dijo sin rodeos

El silencio se hizo del otro lado

\- _viejo, sabe que yo no estoy hecho para eso, si tengo la oportunidad haría a la aldea un centro turístico lleno de aguas termales_ – a pesar de querer hacer una broma su tono era de tristeza

Hiruzen hizo una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa, él sabía que si era capaz de hacerlo

\- _pero tengo a la princesa adecuada para el trabajo_ – contesto Jiraiya

\- seria perfecta… pero crees… que acepte – se preocupó de que nadie digno de su confianza quisiera el puesto

\- _no te preocupes viejo maestro, yo me encargare de que Konoha quede en las mejores manos posibles_ – la característica risa de Jiraiya le dio la seguridad que necesitaba

\- bien… es hora de que… me despida, por… favor… no dejen… que… la voluntad… de… fuego… de… la… aldea… se… extinga – con esa palabras en el estómago del Kage apareció un símbolo muy complejo y murió mientras los AMBUs no dejaron que su cuerpo callera al piso

Obito y Kakashi cerraron los ojos al ver como su alma era devorada por el Shinigami y este desaparecía

El silencio en el que permanecían todos los hombres sobre el techo del estadio fue interrumpido por el llanto de un bebe

\- y así las nuevas generaciones ocupan el lugar dejado por las anteriores – murmuro Obito mientras con lágrimas en los ojos veía como un halcón volaba en el cielo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Catorceavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Un poco retrasado pero aquí está el capítulo si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **jovino006:** bueno aquí esta un capitulo doble para compensar la espera

 **ordooscar:** espero que la batalla de Naruto contra Gaara te gustara

 **Kurogane:** me alegra que te guste la historia y tomare en cuenta tus recomendaciones

 **MonickSakura:** creo este capítulo aclara tus dudas sobre donde estaban Karin y Sasuke, en cuanto a Sakura eso ya se empezara a ver en los siguientes capítulos. En cuanto a las parejas, los sentimientos de los personajes apenas se están formando o fortaleciendo así que todavía quedan algunas tuercas que apretar

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-02-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	18. Tristeza parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

 **Mensaje: Por favor me he dado cuenta en una búsqueda rápida por internet que mi fic está siendo plagiado, por el momento es la pagina** www talkfictions com, **investigando un poco me di cuenta que es una página que solo copia de Fanfiction y atrae a los lectores para llenarlos de virus sus computadoras (no me atreví a entrar a comprobarlo cuando me entere de ese detalle). Por el momento este fic y todos los que escriba solo se publicaran en esta página o en mi cuenta de Facebook en el peor de los casos, por eso si lo encuentran bajo otra página me alegraría que me avisaran. No se preocupen no me pondré en el plan de otros autores de no publicar nada y seguiré actualizando como de costumbre.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 15 Tristeza y redención parte 1

Azuma corría con desesperación por ese estrecho pasillo oscuro, nunca había sentido tanta premura por llegar a un sitio

Se sentía fatal, se había olvidado por completo de la que actualmente era su esposa. Él sabía que Kurenai era una mujer fuerte y perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí sola, pero tenía unos minutos que un clon de Naruto lo encontró y le dijo que tenía que ir a ese cuarto en el estadio. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento

\- "Espero que no le pasara nada grave"— su pensamiento giraba en torno a que no quiso esperar a que el clon de Naruto se repusiera de la impresión de lo que pasaba y se pudiera explicar

Estaba a unos pasos de poder cruzar el portal de la puerta que conectaba con el tan buscado sitio y poder ver qué pasaba cuando lo escucho algo que lo dejo desconcertado

El llanto de un recién nacido era lo último que esperaba escuchar en ese lugar

Cuando por fin llego al cuarto pudo ver que un clon de Naruto y un clon de Hinata estaban tendidos en el piso inconscientes, otro clon de Hinata estaba recargada en una de las paredes sudando mucho pero por su expresión estaba satisfecha por su labor y al fondo cerca donde se encontraba el segundo clon de Hinata se encontraba Kurenai, muy cansada pero con una gran sonrisa

\- Mira Azuma – Kurenai al ver llegar a Azuma le mostro el fruto de su amor – es una preciosa niña – le extendió los brazos para que él la tomara también

Azuma no sabía que pensar, ese día había sido fuera de lo normal y solo esperaba que esa buena noticia fuera la última sorpresa de la jornada, estaba seguro que no soportaría más emociones

\- ¿te… te atacaron?—pregunto Asuma intentando asimilar que el pequeño ser que estaba descansando en sus brazos era su hija

\- si lo dices por los dos clones inconscientes – se quedó viendo fijo a donde se encontraban tirados esos dos—no, ellos se desmallaron en cuanto empecé las labores de parto, afortunadamente un clon de Naruto te fue a buscar casi de inmediato y el otro clon de Hinata logro superar sus miedos y me ayudó mucho – se rio al recordar la cara tan graciosa de ambos clones antes de desmañarse al mismo tiempo

\- ¿ya pensaste como la llamaremos? – pregunto Azuma

Kurenai no pudo responder por la llegada de un AMBU

\- Sarutobi Azuma, se requiere de su presencia de inmediato – la voz del Ninja elite que rara vez demostraban emoción, esta vez se escuchaba que en cualquier momento se rompería

\- podría esperar a que lleve a mi esposa e hija al hospital – no le apetecía saber nada más por el momento

\- lo siento pero no es posible… Jiraiya-sama pidió expresamente por usted para que lo ayude – el AMBU se quedó callado, en pocas ocasiones daban más que la información mínima necesaria pero esta vez era muy diferente a las anteriores – el día de hoy Hiruzen Sarutobi nuestro tercer Hokage a muerto a monos de Orochimaru –

Azuma se quedó petrificado, no supo que pensar, él todavía tenía un pensamiento infantil en cuanto a su padre, lo veía inamovible, inmortal. El hecho que estuviera muerto era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no podía ir a comprobarlo, tenía que quedarse a cuidar a su esposa e hija

\- Azuma ve, estoy segura que el AMBU me ayudara a llegar al a Hospital – Kurenai quería aparentar ser fuerte pero no pudo evitar que de sus ojos rubí salieran un mar de lágrimas al escuchar la noticia

\- pero… puede que los ataquen en el camino – Azuma solo contesto por inercia no podía tener un pensamiento congruente desde que recibió la noticia del nacimiento de su hija

\- No se preocupe, su último acto como Hokage fue aceptar la rendición de Suna y los de Oto salieron huyendo después – contesto el AMBU

\- **Azuma ve, si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida** – Kurenai endureció las palabras

Ella respetaba a su esposo pero lo conocía muy bien para saber que en ocasiones era muy blando por lo que tenía que empujarlo en la dirección correcta

Un ejemplo muy claro era forma en que consentía a su equipo, no podía decir que no a ciertas situaciones, como la última vez que los invito a comer para celebrar que entrarían en el examen Chūnin. Se gastó un mes de renta de su departamento, cosa que no le agrado en nada a Kurenai y desde ese día ella se hacía cargo de las finanzas de su esposo para evitar otro incidente similar

\- Nosotros la cuidaremos – sin que azuma se diera cuenta, la clon de Hinata que estaba cerca de Kurenai se había acercado y le pedía con señas que le diera a la bebe – No se preocupe – señalo al clon de Naruto que le había dado la alarma de que buscara a Kurenai en ese lugar intentando despertar a los otros dos para que ayudaran también

Un poco a regañadientes Azuma permitió que Hinata tomara en brazos a la bebe y después de ver una vez más a Kurenai para que le diera su confirmación final se fue por la ventana al lugar donde le indico el AMBU

\- Bien vámonos – dio la indicación Kurenai mientras era cargada por el AMBU

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde recordó se encontraba alguien importante para el

Le tenía que dar las gracias a Kakashi que tuvo la cabeza suficientemente fría para que a pesar de su dolor le recordara que tenía que averiguar si Elyse se encontraba bien

Iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían ir, si tuviera el suficiente Chakra ocuparía el Kamui sin importar que tan clasificado estaba ese Jutsu y mucho menos le importaba que Tenzō y una de sus subordinados, una AMBU de Cabello morado y mascara de perro, lo estuvieran siguiendo

Él sabía que lo seguían por su seguridad, era un testigo clave y si el consejo se enteraba de que había desaparecido casi de inmediato después de la muerte del tercero, lo más seguro era que le imputarían culpas que no tenía. Por esa razón Tenzō junto a la AMBU lo seguían de cerca

Al entrar al local el corazón de Obito casi se le sale del pecho, por todo el lugar había signos muy claros de haberse desatado una cruenta batalla en el lugar, pero al final sentada en una mesa se encontraba Elyse con una bolsa de hielo en el cuello para bajar el dolor de un golpe recibido

\- **ELYSE** – grito Obito y se acercó corriendo con los brazos extendidos

Elyse al verlo sus ojos se encendieron y endureció el ceño

\- **Obito Uchiha** – la voz de Elyse helo la sangre de los dos AMBUs parados en la puerta – **ERES UN BRUTO IDIOTA** – sin esperárselo Obito recibió un golpe en medio de la cara sin que este se pudiera defender

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?—Obito no le encontraba lógica a la acción de la castaña mientras estaba en el suelo sobándose la nariz con lágrimas en los ojos

- **¿Y todavía preguntas?** – La imponente figura de la joven mujer con los brazos cruzados hacia que se viera desde la perspectiva de Obito en el suelo varias veces más grande de lo que en realidad era – **escoge la que más te guste** – levanto el puño a altura de su cara – **golpearme en la nuca para que callera inconsciente** – levanto un dedo de su puño – **gritar que solo venias a defender a tu hijo, ¿que yo no cuento?** – Levanto otros dos dedos **\- irte y dejarme inconsciente** – levanto un dedo más – **y mi favorita, llegar y hacerte el tonto de no acordarte de las anteriores** – con esa ya tenía la palma extendida con los cinco dedos y con la mano le dio una cachetada que lo hizo dar varias vueltas en el suelo

\- hay Obito-sensei – se quejó Tenzō con la mano sobre su mascara

\- ese es el famoso capitán Obito Uchiha… uno de los más grandes capitanes que ha tenido el escuadrón AMBU… una civil le está dando una golpiza mayor que la que recibió por parte de Orochimaru – la AMBU debajo de la máscara tenía un tic en el ojo

\- no te dejes engañar – Tenzō tomo la atención de su subordinada– el nunca sería capaz de defenderse ante esa mujer, y en cuanto a ser una civil,… eso está a discusión—se quedó pensando un momento – **todo lo que escuches es confidencial, no está permitido que hables con nadie de ello a excepción del Hokage** – dijo con voz muy seria

\- **si** – respondió con el saludo militar la AMBU

Dicho eso Tenzō se acercó a la pareja para intentar salvar los pocos huesos sanos que le quedaban a Obito

La ninja de elite se quedó en la puerta analizando porque cualquier conversación de esos dos debería ser de alto secreto, lo único fuera de los conocimientos que ella tenía, era el hecho de saber que Obito tenía una pareja y estaban esperando un hijo, nada fuera de lo cotidiano

En medio de sus cavilaciones algo le llamo su atención en el fondo del restaurante debajo de una mesa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Ya me canse Dattebayo – se quejó un rubio después de unas horas de camino al ver a la lejanía las puertas de su aldea

\- ya no te quejes que todos estamos peor que tu – lo regaño de nuevo Sakura al haberse fastidiado de sus múltiples quejas durante las dos últimas horas

\- te… te comprendo Onii-chan – intervino Hinata antes de que Sakura empezara a ocupar métodos más permanentes para callar a Naruto – pero… pero no podíamos dejarlos a su suerte en medio del bosque – se excuso

Hinata hacía alusión de que el grupo de cinco Genin de Konoha llevaba a cuestas en improvisadas camillas a los Genin de Suna

Después de unos minutos más, pudieron apreciar en la entrada a un AMBU de cabello morado que a pesar de estar con la cara cubierta por su máscara de perro su expresión corporal indicaba que estaba fastidiada de esperar por algo o alguien

\- tu eres el Naruto Original – fue lo primero que dijo al ver al rubio acercarse

\- si, ese soy yo Dattebayo – contesto con una sonrisa

Sin esperar nada más la AMBU le dio una cachetada que lo hizo girar varias veces sobre su eje

La reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar, lo que erizo los cabellos de las otras dos Genin quienes tuvieron que taclear a Hinata para inmovilizarla y no atacara a una ya enojada AMBU

\- Se puede saber que hizo – se acercó Shikamaru a la AMBU que a pesar de llevar el traje completo característico de los AMBUS, su piel expuesta se miraba que estaba muy roja

-"lo que haya hecho el clon de ese tonto"—Shikamaru se quedó viendo como Naruto se sobaba la mejilla en el suelo con expresión de no saber porque recibió el golpe – "lo más seguro que la dejo muy mal parada ante sus compañeros o con su orgullo lastimado"—

\- **eeeseee peeeequeeeeño peeeeerveeeertido** – la voz de la AMBU dejaba ver que Naruto tendría muchas horas de sufrimiento en su futuro

El ambiente a pesar de ser lúgubre no denotaba en ningún sentido que se llevaría acabó un derramamiento de sangre, o eso era hasta que diez presencias encapuchadas de negro aparecieron y rodearon a todos

\- AMBU… Yūgao Uzuki apártese, nos llevaremos a ese Jinchūriki por órdenes del Hokage – hablo el que parecía ser el Líder de esos extraños AMBUs

\- en qué momento lo Ordeno – Yūgao sintió el cambio de ambiente con la llegada de los AMBUs de Raíz y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva - yo estuve con él hasta el último momento y dijo nada al respecto –

Las reservas de la AMBU estaban fundadas en lo que era de conocimiento para todo Shinobi elite fiel al tercer Hokage, que Danzo Shimura junto con su rama oculta de AMBUs deseaba apoderarse de aquellos niños. Primeramente cumpliría con su deber hasta que le dieran una orden contraria y en segunda instancia, a pesar de que el rubio demostró ser un pequeño pervertido, era un Genin de la aldea y alguien que ayudo en toda aldea y, seguía en su labor con ayuda de sus clones

Sakura e Ino que todavía seguían sobre Hinata se sorprendieron de ver que estaba temblando con los ojos llenos de pánico. En ese momento recordó Sakura que esos AMBUS que en un principio pensó que estaban bajo las órdenes del Hokage eran los que les hicieron la vida imposible a los hermanos Uzumaki

Naruto junto a Shikamaru fueron los únicos que entendieron realmente por qué Jinchūriki venían los AMBUs por lo que discretamente se posicionaron entre ellos y los Genin de Suna

\- es una orden del consejo interino, es como si el Hokage lo hubiera proclamado – contesto el AMBU sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo

\- eso no es válido por que el tercer Hokage si logro designar quien sería su sucesor – Yūgao apretó con fuerza su espada desenfundada, esas palabras la lastimaban al recordarle que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su Kage

\- **ANTES QUE EMPIECEN UNA PELEA ENTRE ALIADOS, PUEDO TRAER A MI MAESTRO DATTEBAYO** –Naruto grito no era para calmar los ánimos que cara vez iban aumentando en intensidad, era algo para poderse quitar esa horrible sensación que sentía al escuchar que el Hokage dejo a un sucesor

\- Es cierto, tu eres el alumno del Capitán Uchiha – la peli morada sintió con esas palabras que talvez si abría una salida pacífica a ese asunto – sí, ve por él y que también traiga a Jiraiya-sama –

\- si, en un momento – Naruto quería ir a buscar a Obito y a Jiraiya pero tampoco iba a dejar a Hinata en las condiciones en que se encontraba

Sakura e Ino al verlo acercarse se pararon y vieron lo que sucedía

Naruto como tantas ocasiones pasadas la tomo de las mejillas e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, el azul tranquilo de su mirada siempre hacia que regresara del lugar donde la mandaba su intenso miedo

Sakura sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por alguna razón con esa escena e Ino estaba curiosa de saber que veía Hinata en los ojos de Naruto

\- Necesito que me ayudes, has tantos clones de sombras como puedas y busca a Obito-sensei y a ero-Sennin – le dijo Naruto cuando Hinata ya se encontraba mejor

Y tal como lo había pedido Naruto en conjunto lograron hacer mas de cien clones de sombras los cuales se dispersaron en varias direcciones buscando a sus objetivos

\- en… en… un mo… mo… mento ven… vendrá Obito-sensei y ero-Sennin - informo una Hinata muy nerviosa

-¿ero… Sennin? – Yūgao no proceso toda la información por estar asombrada de ver como cien clones más se sumaban; a los que se atrevería a decir ella miles de clones; que ya estaban ayudando en la aldea mientras los originales se quedaban descansando a un lado del camino junto a los demás Genin lejos de los AMBUS de raíz que por alguna Razón no objetaron la petición del niño

Jiraiya y Obito tardaron veinte minutos en aparecer en la puerta norte para mediar en la problemática que se desarrollaba en ese lugar

\- ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Jiraiya solo como un formalismo, el clon de Naruto que lo llamo le conto a detalle toda la situación incluyendo a quien traían como prisionero

\- tenemos Ordenes de llevarnos a los cuarteles de raíz al Jinchūriki de Suna – Informo de nuevo el capitán

Yūgao estaba pasmada, no podía creer que uno de los prisioneros de Suna fuera otro Jinchūriki y que un grupo de cinco Genin lo hubiera capturado, eso ni todos los AMBUs de la aldea lo hubieran podido realizar

-"esa momia ya empezó a moverse"—pensó Jiraiya con furia

-¿Quién lo ordeno? – pregunto Jiraiya sin sobresaltarse exteriormente

\- el consejo del Hokage, por lo que se tiene que tomar como si se tratara de una orden del Hokage – contesto sin mostrar sentimiento alguno por volver a repetir sus ordenes

\- si el Hokage no hubiera designado a un sucesor, eso sería válido, pero por el momento esa orden contradice a una que si dio el Hokage, así que cumpliremos la orden del tercer Hokage hasta que otro Hokage diga lo contrario – Jiraiya no era buen político pero sus años recabando información entre diversas naciones le habían dado un sexto sentido para llevar la conversaciones a puntos donde el resultado fuera positivo para él

El capitán AMBU de Raíz no dijo nada solo se limitó a dar la señal de dispersarse a sus subordinados y después el también desapareció

\- AMBU… - Jiraiya se quedó pensativo un momento – Yūgao ¿verdad? – No por nada era experto en obtener información – lleva a estos tres con Ibiki Morino el jefe del área de interrogación y dile que les de tratamiento médico y los mantenga aislados de cualquiera que no sea yo y Obito –

\- como ordene – la AMBU con ayuda de un radio se comunicó con otros miembros de su escuadrón y de la nada seis personas más aparecieron para ayudar a llevar las camillas

\- me… gustaría poder volver hablar con Naruto en un futuro – se escuchó la voz rasposa de un pelirrojo cuando este paso junto a Jiraiya

Jiraiya se quedó impresionado con la inusual petición pero después de analizarlo mejor no le pareció tan mala idea

\- también dile que los pueden visitar los hermanos Uzumaki – con esas palabras los tres Genin fueron escoltados donde sería su hogar los próximos días

Obito se quedó al margen en la conversación, él tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes en la cabeza, cuando fue encontrado por el clon de Hinata y le dijo que lo necesitaban en la puerta Norte se hizo el firme propósito de que antes de resolver nada les diría sin rodeos a sus Genin sobre la muerte del tercero

Su convicción y valor para decirlo desapareció al verlos tan cansados y en el caso de Hinata tan asustada y demacrada

-"Como decirles a esos niños que lo más cercano que han tenido a un padre acaba de morir"—era su pensamiento mientras los veía sentados cerca de la caseta de vigilancia

\- chi… chicos tenemos que hablar – Obito por fin tomo el suficiente valor para enfrentar la realidad

\- "Sucesor… otro Hokage…" – eran las palabras que rondaban en la mente de Naruto, algo le secaba la boca y hacia que tuviera una terrible ansiedad, y las palabras de su maestro cargadas de pesar no ayudaban en nada a tranquilizarse

\- Hiruzen Sarutobi, nuestro tercer Hokage murió el día de hoy – lo dijo de un solo golpe, no quería darles rodeos y tampoco encontró forma de suavizar la noticia

La noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría a los cinco Genin

El grito que dio la pelinegra del grupo se escuchó por toda la aldea y estaba tan cargado de pena y dolor que todos sintieron su tristeza como propia

Naruto solo levanto la cabeza al cielo azul de la tarde, el ya imaginaba ese acontecimiento, lo sentía y la conversación anterior no trato de ocultar ese hecho en ningún momento

Sakura e Ino intentaban asimilar la noticia al tiempo de que trataban de controlar a Hinata, ella estaba fuera de sí, estaba llorando y destrozando todo a su paso, afortunadamente se volvió a quedar sin Chakra al hacer los nuevos clones, pero su tristeza era tal que dejo completamente destrozada la caseta de vigilancia

Naruto la veía pero era como si no sintiera nada, no la intento detener en ningún momento

Shikamaru la detuvo cuando se estaba volviendo peligroso para todos, una vez inmovilizada Ino y Sakura la intentaron tranquilizar, pero esta ocasión no resulto, solo la tristeza y frustración de la niña aumentaron, su cabello se empezó a levantar en señal de que su dolor se estaba convirtiendo en furia

\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de sombras) – Sakura creo a un clon para ayudarla a tranquilizar a Hinata

La pelea anterior dejo a Shikamaru exhausto y no logro detener a Hinata el suficiente tiempo para que Sakura la hiciera entrar en razón, por lo que se liberó y empezó a atacar a todo lo que se movía

Obito intervino y la termino amarrando con una cadena al no poderla dejar inconsciente; no se podía arriesgar a que sus clones estuvieran haciendo algo importante; cuando ataco a una de las pelirosa, afortunadamente fue el clon de sombras

Jiraiya no dijo nada, le recordó mucho a una escena del pasado

Lo mismo se vivió el día en que Kushina se enteró de la muerte de Rin Nohara, su dolor fue tal que ataco a todo aquel que se acercara ella, el dolor de la perdida no es algo que sobrelleven muy bien los que pertenecen al clan Uzumaki

\- Shikamaru – Hablo Obito mientras cargaba a Hinata que por frustración solo lloraba ahogando sus gritos en el pecho de su maestro – ya puedes ir a ver como se encuentran tus familiares –

-"Tengo mucho que hablar con mi padre"—pensó Shikamaru

Solo suspiro y con ademan de despedida se encamino a paso cansado a su casa

-¿Sakura, que tal sigue Ino? – pregunto Obito

Sin que lo supiera Ino, Sakura era su supervisora y si ella decidía que no se encontraba apta para salir del hospital pasaría otra temporada internada

\- creo que ya hizo las paces con Hinata- **chan** – Sakura remarco el Honorifico haciendo que Ino se sonrojara

\- me alegra – era la primer noticia alegre que recibía en el día – pero ya sabes las reglas Ino, no puedes hablar de esto con nadie que no sepa nada –

-¿pu… puedo hablar de esto con mi padre y madre?—pregunto Ino, sería casi imposible no decirle nada a ellos

\- si – contesto Obito – pero solo cosas que ellos ya saben, eso deja excluido la descripción del sitio donde esta o si te dijo algo –

-no les pensaba mencionar todo lo que me grito – Ino se estremeció de recordar la voz del Kyūbi

\- entonces también puedes irte a casa – ordeno el Uchiha

Ino se despidió con la mano de Sakura y compañía después de unos segundos empezó a correr internándose en la aldea y perdiéndose con la demás gente

Mientras Ino se retiraba, Obito se acercó a Naruto que todavía seguía sumido en sus pensamientos

\- Tómala Naruto – Obito le entrego a Hinata

Naruto hasta que sintió a su hermana cerca salió de su letargo

\- sé que lo que te diga en este momento se oirá vacío y sin importancia, pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento – Obito estaba agachado a la altura de sus ojos azules

Naruto no supo pero esas palabras sinceras lo animaron un poco y sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermana en sus brazos le hizo salir de su pesimismo, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermana y para poder cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage

\- ve a descansar, los siguientes días serán pesados con la reconstrucción de la aldea - ordeno Obito cuando lo vio de mejor ánimo – Sakura, tu acompáñame de nuevo al hospital, quiero que te revisen de nuevo -

-pero Obito-sensei yo me siento bien – se quejó Sakura con un puchero en la cara

\- no lo creeré hasta que me lo diga un médico – contesto el pelinegro

\- está bien – se resignó Sakura al ver la cara de su maestro de no mentir – Naruto… los veré en la tarde en la casa -

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa triste en su rostro y se fue con su hermana en brazos a descansar a la casa de Sakura

\- lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé – cometo Jiraiya al ver que Naruto ya se había perdido en las calles de la aldea

\- fue para poder cuidar a su hermana, siempre intenta dar la mejor cara a la vida para que ella no caiga en la desesperación – Obito recordó de donde solía sacar fortaleza Naruto para avanzar después de situaciones difíciles

\- supongo que son iguales a ellos – recordó Jiraiya

\- …Si – confirmo Obito porque el también recordó el día cuando dieron la noticia de la muerte de Rin a Kushina y como su maestro logro calmar y hacer superar a su esposa la noticia

Sakura solo se quedó callada al no entender de quienes hablaban

\- bien ya es hora de ir a enfrentar al consejo y todavía hay que dejar a la niña en el hospital—recordó Jiraiya

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto caminaba a paso lento por la aldea, la desventaja de vivir en la casa de Sakura era que quedaba casi al centro de la aldea así que las calles eran muy concurridas en días normales, pero este día era una pesadilla llegar a su destino

Naruto le alegro en cierta forma ver como cientos de clones todavía se movían por todos lados para ayudar a la gente

\- "Que interesante Dattebayo" – pensó

En otras ocasiones se dio cuenta que los clones cuando tenían tiempo activos se empezaban a comportar distinto a los Originales y en esta ocasión era demasiado obvio. Algunos rubios y pelinegras se encargaban de entrar en las construcciones para revisar que estuvieran vacías cuando era demasiado peligroso para las personas lo hicieran, otros se encargaban de ser mensajeros de órdenes, materiales o suministros, otros se encargaban de la logística de los demás.

\- oiga, sabe quién está organizando a los demonios – Escucho Naruto decir a un Chūnin mientras caminaba

\- no, pero están ayudando demasiado – el Jōnin que contesto se quedó callado un momento, como si lo que iba a decir no le agradara en nada – no me gusta admitirlo, pero si no fuera por ellos, mucha gente hubiera muerto por la falta de ayuda -

\- "Escuchaste Onee-chan" – Naruto se alegró con ese comentario

Naruto estaba muy agradecido con sus clones, pero lo sorprendente es que todo eso lo idearon los mismos clones, lo más seguro era que algunas pelinegras empezaron a organizar todo y siguió en cascada hasta llegar a ser una pequeña maquinara de salvamento

Siguió su caminar hasta su destino, y en ningún momento dejó de ver cómo la gente de una u otra forma agradecía la ayuda de los clones, una vez hasta escucho como alguien se disculpaba por provocar en un descuido que una pared se callera disipando a varios cuando estos se sacrificaron al salvar a la gente que podía ser lastimada

-¿Naruto-Niisan?, ¿eres el Original? – Escucho Naruto la voz de una niña demasiado conocida para el cuándo llego a la entrada de la casa de Sakura

\- Hanabi-chan, que te sucede – se alarmo el rubio al verla tan triste y hasta cierto punto asustada

Todo su ser le advirtió que nada buena saldría de esa platica al verla en esas condiciones, no se veía por ningún lado a Miina que en los últimos meses se había vuelto su sombra o a algún miembro más de su clan

\- Naruto-Niisan, por salvarme, ella… ella… – Hanabi no podía articular frase alguna por la frustración de ser tan débil, pero dejo de intentarlo cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en su cabeza en un intento de reconfortarla

\- "¿Qué este maldito día no quiere terminar nunca Dattebayo?" – pensó Naruto mientras veía como su hermana y Hanabi sufrían con lo sucedido ese día

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

casi a la media noche en la sala especial en la torre del Hokage que se ocupaba para hacer las reuniones del Hokage con el consejo General

Dicha sala era circular, en el centro se encontraba un pedestal, alrededor de este se encontraba un Aro formado con unas mesas que dividida en tres secciones.

En una sección se encontraba el asiento del Hokage

En la segunda sección se encontraban tres asientos para los tres consejeros del Hokage

La tercera sección era para los Clanes mayores que eran los Abúrame, Akimichi, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Senju y Uchiha. Los dos últimos que eran los asientos más cercanos al del Hokage a pesar de que no tenían muchos miembros en la actualidad se les seguían considerando grandes porque fueron los fundadores de la aldea de Konoha

Rodeando a ellos había un segundo círculo formado con una mesa de dos secciones, en una se encontraban los clanes menores como los Hatake, Uzumaki, Shimura y Kurama

La segunda sección era para los representantes de la aldea, diez personas que representaban a todos los sectores civiles

\- Es inaceptable – grito Danzo dando un manotazo en la mesa frente suyo en su lugar del consejo del Hokage

\- ese fue el último deseo del tercer Hokage – Jiraiya no se dejaba amedrentar por ese hombre sentado por primera y última vez en el lugar donde se debería sentar solo el Hokage y solo lo hizo así para defender la voluntad de su maestro

\- Entiendo el punto, pero crees que quiera regresar, tiene muchos años que se fue y no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo sin un Hokage – puntualizo Koharu Utatane una anciana excompañera de armas del difunto Sarutobi vestida con una sencilla toga blanca quien era la segunda integrante del consejo del Hokage

\- también hay que ver que fue la última voluntad de Hiruzen, no podemos ignorarlo tan fácil – intervino Homura Mitokado el tercer consejero y también excompañero de Hiruzen y Koharu

Ambos comentarios hicieron que Danzo regresara a su sitio para seguir con la reunión

\- como tenemos que respetar la última voluntad de nuestro anterior Hokage propongo que la búsqueda no se alargue más de un mes – hablo danzo para no permitir que le ganaran tan fácil esa batalla - si en ese tiempo no regresa la princesa nosotros elegiremos a un nuevo Hokage de entre los candidatos disponibles –

\- "Maldito, lo que quieres es ser tú el próximo Hokage" – pensó Jiraiya sin perturbar su mirada – "un mes es un tiempo engañoso, tengo información de donde posiblemente se encuentra, pero si no ha regresado en años un mes es muy poco tiempo" – sus codos estaban posados sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas en frente de su boca, si en algún momento hizo alguna expresión que no fuera desinterés, nadie lo noto por que fue cubierta por sus manos

\- alguna objeción – pregunto Danzō y nadie en la sala realizo cometario alguno – entonces pasemos al otro tema que nos trajo a esta reunión – Danzo tenía una sonrisa rara en el rostro – que haremos con el Jinchūriki de Suna capturado durante el ataque esta tarde –

Esa información tomo desprevenido a muchos miembros de esa sala, entre el conteo de sus pérdidas materiales y humanas, y verificar que todos los aspectos de sus respectivos clanes estuvieran en orden, no habían podido informarse de lo sucedido en toda la batalla

\- propongo que sea puesto bajo la vigilancia de la sección AMBU de RAIZ para evitar que intente un nuevo ataque – Danzo intento de nuevo inclinar la balanza de poder hacia su lado tal como lo hizo hace más de trece años

\- No es posible – Jiraiya que ya se imaginaba que en algún momento aparecería esa petición ya estaba preparado para objetar – iría en contra de la indulgencia que dio el tercer Hokage durante la rendición de las fuerzas enemigas de Suna –

\- hasta donde tengo entendido, el Hokage nunca menciono a los Jinchūriki de ninguna aldea, así que es nuestro derecho tomar esa arma para nosotros – dijo Danzo como si la vida del chico fuera igual a un pergamino explosivo o un Kunai

\- si fuera un arma no daría ninguna objeción – Jiraiya tomo una pose de disgusto por el pensamiento de Danzo – pero es un Genin de Suna de quien hablamos, un integrante de las fuerzas militares de Suna a quienes se les permitió rendirse, además hay otra cosa que complica la situación… –

\- eso es irrelevante en esta conversación – objeto Danzo

\- Jiraiya-Sama – se escuchó la voz de un hombre que detuvo el intercambio de palabras de los otros dos hombres

La conversación parecía como si solo fuera de Jiraiya y Danzo sin que nadie más estuviera en el lugar, por lo que Shikaku Nara el líder del clan Nara intervino para que se aclararan algunos puntos

\- que son los puntos que complican la situación – como estratega militar le gustaba saber toda la información antes de dar un veredicto

\- los tres Genin de Suna que conforman el equipo del Jinchūriki, son los tres hijos del actual y desaparecido Kazekage, siendo el menor el Jinchūriki del Ichibi – contesto Jiraiya

La sala se llenó de murmullos de nuevo

\- como ya lo dijo Jiraiya-sama es un tema complicado, es por eso que propongo que sea un asunto que resuelva el próximo Hokage – propuso el Nara al darse cuenta todo lo que podía desencadenar una mala decisión sin el respaldo de un Hokage

\- me parece bien por mi – contesto Jiraiya

\- No ven que estamos desperdiciando un recurso militar importante, por ello yo me opongo – contesto Danzo

\- el consejo civil no quiere a otro monstro dando vueltas por la aldea por lo que también da su voto en contra – hablo uno de los diez representantes civiles

\- eso es un total de trece votos en contra contando los de Homura y Koharu – Danzo sonrió triunfante mientras los otros miembros del consejo solo asentían

\- si - contesto Jiraiya – es cierto , o mejor dicho lo seria si no hubiéramos llegado al acuerdo que tenemos un mes para encontrar al elegido por el tercero, hasta entonces estas reuniones estarán bajo la ley que nos dicta que hacer cuando el Hokage hace salidas diplomáticas –

Cuando el Hokage se encontraba en la sala, el sopesaba todas las propuestas y después él las ponía a votación, siendo cada persona un voto individual y el consejo civil solo intervenía en las decisiones civiles o cuando el mismo Hokage les daba el poder de intervenir.

Las cosas eran diferentes cuando no había un Hokage designado, todos podían proponer y votar directamente, hasta el consejo civil tenía permitido dar su voto individual

La ley que se refería Jiraiya era una relativamente nueva, fue aprobada durante la segunda ocasión que Hiruzen ocupo la silla del Hokage y decía que mientras el Hokage no estuviera en la aldea tanto el consejo del Hokage y el consejo de la aldea contaban como un voto cada uno y el consejo civil solo podía intervenir en asuntos civiles a excepción que fuera invitado por otro clan a participar en la votación

Esto era con la finalidad que nadie pudiera tener una mayoría aplastante al sobornar a cualquiera de los consejos

\- así que solo son dos votos en contra y creo que ningún otro clan quiere estar de ese lado – señalo Jiraiya

Danzo estaba enojado pero intentaba aparentar lo contrario, sus planes no eran llegar a ese punto de las negociaciones sin la posesión de mínimo un Jinchūriki

Todo lo planea con anticipación, sabía que algo grande ocurriría ese día, por ello dio instrucciones de que si pasaba algún tipo de incidente todas las fuerzas AMBU de RAIZ tendrían que regresar a la base, solo dejando pocos observadores para permanecer informado

Sus planes también tenían un apartado para los Jinchūriki, y era que si se tenía la oportunidad secuestraria a los tres que se encontraban en la aldea, lástima que sus Shinobis estuvieran tan entrenados en la cadena de mando y no tomaran decisiones por sí mismos, porque se enteró que dos de ellos estuvieron inconscientes el tiempo suficiente para ser atrapados pero la orden llego demasiado tarde

Después sus espías le informaron de la derrota del Ichibi y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de hacerse con el cuándo regresaran a la aldea y con un poco de suerte se podría hacer de los otros al mismo tiempo, pero sus planes fueron frustrados de nuevo por la casualidad, nunca se imaginó que alguien estuviera esperándolos en la puerta de entrada y de nuevo las ordenes que le dio a sus tropas jugaron en su contra

Sus AMBUs tenían las órdenes de no contradecir a los Jinchūriki cuando su presencia estuviera a la vista de todos, era un seguro para no revelar que no les importaba su seguridad solo su interés personal en tener lo que contenían

-"eso fue un error en mi estrategia"—pensó al recordar lo sucedido durante la invasión fallida

Estaba seguro de que en ese momento se podía de hacer de los tres Jinchūriki pero no resulto en nada como lo planeo, tampoco su plan secundario de hacerse de otro efectivo resulto pero en ese tema no podía saber que salió mal ninguno de sus hombres regreso de ese lugar

Y en ese momento estaba desarmado, si tuviera en su custodia a los Uzumaki, fácilmente podría cambiar a alguno de los chicos por el puesto del Hokage para más adelante ya con el poder del título recuperar lo perdido

Solo tomo su lugar sumergido en un profundo enojo al ver que de nuevo el título de Hokage se le iba de las manos

\- hay un último tema que tenemos que abordar – Homura hablo señalando unos pergaminos sobre la mesa del Hokage – el Daimio y sus consejeros mandaron sus recomendaciones para promover a algunos Genin a Chūnin, pero tenemos que decidir si damos como valido este examen o no -

Nadie sabía quiénes eran las recomendaciones para Chūnin pero había una posibilidad de que entre ellos se encontraran los demonios, cosa que estremeció a más de una persona en la sala

Pero hiriendo el orgullo personal de varios líderes de clan se lo debían a los Uzumaki, ellos salvaron demasiadas vidas con ayuda de sus clones y despertando a los Shinobis para pelear por sus respectivos clanes y aldea

Shikaku tenía su propio debate personal por una plática que sostuvo con su hijo después de que todo termino durante la tarde

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas horas antes

Durante las primeras horas de la tarde y una vez seguro de que el ataque había terminado Shikaku se encontraba despejando la entrada de su casa, afortunadamente la vivienda no había sido afecta en casi nada pero la entrada y la calle frente de ella estaban completamente destruidas al haber tenido que soportar el ataque de su excompañero de equipo Chōza Akimichi durante la defensa de la aldea

\- Debería pedirle a Choza que me ayudara a reparar esto – se quejaba Shikaku mientras veía como los demás miembros de su clan empezaban los trabajos de reparación

Se disponía a empezar a reparar la entrada de su casa cuando vio que al final de la calle se acercaba a paso lento su hijo Shikamaru

El joven se desplazaba a paso lento con las manos sobre la cabeza, lo raro de su actitud era que no estaba viendo al cielo como en todas los ocasiones que tomaba esa pose, ahora se quedaba viendo fijamente a cualquier **Kage Bunshin** con el que se topaba el cual analizaba con la mirada lo que hacía, si estaba holgazaneando o ayudando a alguien, su cara era de estar buscando las respuestas a todas sus dudas solo con ver como actuaban esas sombras

\- Donde estabas metido hijo – pregunto Shikaku cuando su hijo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

No estaba particularmente preocupado, el conocía que su hijo era suficientemente capas de cuidarse solo, pero un padre siempre será un padre

\- antes de contestarte podemos jugar Shōgi un rato – pregunto Shikamaru muy serio

Para cualquier persona podría ser una petición un poco fuera de lugar dado los acontecimientos, pero Shikaku sabía muy bien que solo su hijo le pedida jugar Shōgi cuando quería preguntar y entender asuntos serios

\- está bien – contesto

La tranquilidad del patio de su casa solo era interrumpida por el sonido de las fichas sobre el tablero al moverse, era un poco contradictorio a lo que pasaba afuera de esas paredes. En ocasiones se oían a grupos de pelinegras o rubios gritar por la apresurada situación que se encontraban al llevar heridos o suministros a las diferentes localidades de la aldea

\- ¿sabes quién disipo el Genjutsu de la aldea? – pregunto Shikamaru después de algunos minutos de empezado el juego

\- si, para alguien de mi edad es difícil olvidar la sensación que provoca su Chakra – respondió sin que su hijo se sorprendiera

\- ya me imaginaba que los adultos saben más de lo que nos dicen sobre esos hermanos – Shikamaru en ningún momento dejo de jugar mientras analizaba lo que su padre le decía

\- ¿ahora si me vas a contestar la pregunta de donde estuviste? – pregunto con duda, sobre todo por lo extraño de las preguntas de su hijo

\- Originalmente se me hizo muy problemático todo y decidí quedarme escondido en el salón donde los Genin esperábamos los combates – el Nara menor empezó a hablar sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento – pero nunca imagine que Kurenai-sensei y los demás lo ocuparan para despertar a Hinata y Naruto del Genjutsu –

\- entonces Kurenai-san fue la de la idea de ocupar las habilidades ocultas de los niños para despertar a todos – pregunto Shikaku analizando que Kurenai sería la más indicada para pensar esa solución en dicha situación

\- no creo que Kurenai-sensei hubiera siquiera llegado a pensar en ocupar dichas habilidades, Hinata sin querer fue quien desencadeno dicha onda de Chakra al despertar a su hermano del Genjutsu – contesto Shikamaru – pero creo que ella si ocupo conscientemente esas "habilidades" de las que hablas, algo escuche gritar a Ino de que Hinata era un monstro –

\- sus habilidades son un tanto peligrosas – Shikaku seguía concentrado en el juego también

\- puede ser, pero en este día salvaron a la aldea varias veces, sin contar a todas las vidas que siguen salvando con ayuda de sus Kage Bunshin – Shikamaru no se mostraba enojado pero los movimientos de su juego cada vez eran más agresivos

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si somos objetivos, la aldea podría haber salido adelante sin la intervención de esos niños – Shikaku quería que su hijo viera los hechos desde un punto de vista frio y analítico y no con el corazón como claramente lo estaba haciendo

\- sí, estoy de acuerdo – Shikamaru ya había pensado en ese hecho, haciendo que su padre lo viera de reojo al no esperar esa respuesta mientras tomaba una pieza del juego para realizar su movimiento – pero lo que no creo que la aldea pudiera lograr sin su ayuda, es derrotar al Jinchūriki de Suna – Shikamaru lo dijo con tal calma que creía fuertemente en sus palabras siendo su padre el encargado de reaccionar a la afirmación

Shikaku sabía que había rumores de que un Jinchūriki de Suna podía estar participando en el examen pero no pensó que realmente fuera verdad al no verlo atacar la aldea, su reacción aunque moderada al dejar caer la pieza de Shōgi de sus dedos no pasó desapercibida para su hijo

\- los Uzumaki derrotaron a un Jinchūriki solos – pregunto Shikaku moviendo su ceja derecha en señal de duda

\- no, solo fue Naruto, a Hinata no la dejo intervenir su hermano, al parecer la mayor parte del Chakra que se dispersó en la aldea era de ella – relato sus impresiones Shikamaru – pero Naruto solo lo logro derrotar hasta después que el pelirrojo de Suna dejara salir lo que llevaba oculto –

\- De… dejo salir al Bijū – ahora si estaba impresionado Shukaku

\- si, por lo que vi solo tenía una cola – confirmo

\- ¿cómo lo hizo? – Shikaku estaba seguro que tal vez la respuesta no le gustaría en nada

\- a Naruto alguien le enseño a hacer invocaciones y con ello invoco a un sapo enorme – Shikamaru siguió respondiendo las preguntas de su padre

A Shikaku solo se le vino el recuerdo del cuarto Hokage montado sobre un sapo gigante para hacerle frente al Kyūbi

\- en mi opinión si esos dos se lo proponen, podrían destruir la aldea sin siquiera sudar – confeso Shikamaru

-… - Shukaku no dijo nada, sabía que era una buena posibilidad

\- pero también es algo que nunca pasara – Shikamaru se rio un poco

\- ¿como lo sabes? – Shikaku estaba pensando todo lo contrario

\- los conozco desde siempre, Hinata siempre ha sido muy tímida y Naruto un cabeza hueca, pero los dos de buen corazón, hoy salvaron a muchas personas y salieron heridos en el proceso pero nunca dejaron de sonreír y decir que no importaba nada, solo que todos los demás se encontraran a salvo – Shikamaru lo dijo con una alegría impropia de el – para comprobarlo solo falta salir a la calle, hay un pequeño ejército desviviéndose en las calles para que toda la aldea este a salvo sin contar que eso pueda traerles consecuencias negativas más adelante –

Shikaku solo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Shikamaru, era cierto que si los niños hubieran querido no hubieran hecho nada de lo que hicieron, durante la batalla el conto que por lo menos unos mil clones de ambos niños ayudaban a las labores de rescate y curación de todos sin importar si eran civiles o no, o si pertenecían a algún clan. Solo ayudaron por igual

\- Gane – la voz de Shikamaru saco de sus pensamientos a Shikaku

\- ¿tu confías en ellos? – pregunto mientras veía como su hijo se iba

\- con mi vida – contesto sin voltear

\- ¿aun sin saber lo que realmente son? – volvió a preguntar

\- sé que son – Shikamaru se detuvo y volteo a ver a su padre - sé que son unos Jinchūriki, no sé de qué bestias, pero podría apostar que alguno contienen al Kyūbi –

\- ¿ **cómo lo sabes?** – realmente se sorprendió que su hijo lo supiera y lo revelara así de fácil

\- como te lo dije, hoy salvaron muchas vidas con ese poder tan extraño y pude ver su reacción cuando unos AMBUs vinieron por el de Suna, por la forma que reacciono Hinata no es la primera vez que intentan llevársela - contesto con la situación con la que se dio cuenta del secreto de los hermano – no te preocupes no pienso decírselo a nadie más que a ti -

Con esas palabras dejo a su padre pensativo enfrente del tablero del juego

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Shikaku Nara, solo faltas tú por dar tu voto – la voz de Jiraiya lo saco de sus pensamientos

Al ver el Nara que todos lo veían solo suspiro

\- Voto a favor de que se dé como valido este examen – dio su voto

\- con eso terminamos por este día – dijo Koharu

Todos se fueron, solo Danzo se quedó en su lugar pensando cuál sería su próximo movimiento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente en la mañana, en los pasillos de la torre del Hokage dos Jōnin caminaban llevando documentos importantes a la oficina del Hokage, en ese momento ya todos sabían que el tercer Hokage había muerto el día anterior

Su caminar era triste, todos los Shinobis sin importar el rango se culpaban por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes y defender a su Kage

Su tarea de la mañana era sencilla pero no por ello menos dolorosa, se tenían que encargar de llevar todos los papeles importantes y pergaminos que llegaron durante el trascurso de la noche y la mañana a la oficina del Hokage para que el los revisara, pero hoy solo sería llevarlos hasta que alguien que retomara el puesto de Hokage los revisara

Al entrar se sentía raro el lugar, nada había sido movido, hasta la pipa del Kage seguía donde el la dejo antes de ir al estadio a ver los combates del examen

Solo querían salir de ahí por lo que dejaron los papeles en el escritorio y sobre ellos unos pergaminos enrollados de los que sobresalían algunos del daimio y otro de la aldea de la hierba, por sus prisas los dejaron descuidadamente y salieron tan rápido como entraron

Segundos después el agua en un vaso sobre el escritorio empezó a moverse, algo en alguna parte de la aldea fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que movió imperceptiblemente el escritorio e hizo que los pergaminos cayeran todos al suelo, perdiéndose uno debajo de un sillón de dos plazas en una de las paredes de la oficina

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura estaba caminando tranquila durante la mañana en las calles de Konoha, acababa de salir del hospital de nuevo, pero a pesar de que se sentía sola no se enojó con los hermanos Uzumaki, después del día anterior era comprensible que estuvieran cansados y no estuvieran despiertos tan temprano

\- Me alegro por ustedes – dijo Sakura al recordar todas las palabras amables que la gente decía al ser ayudados por los clones de los hermanos

Llego en poco tiempo a su casa pero no esperaba ver a los hermanos tan "amorosos" en la mañana

\- Sha… Shānnarō – su furia se incrementó y por costumbre llevo su puño casi a la altura de su cara

Desde la entrada se veía como sentado en un sillón había una mata de pelo rubio, pero junto a su cabeza estaba otra mata de pelo negro con rojo, muy cerca sus caras una de la otra, era muy claro que la pelinegra estaba sobre el regazo de su hermano

Sakura se acercó con paso firme pero su furia se disipo por completo al verlos de frente

En efecto Naruto estaba cargando a su hermana en su regazo pero ella seguía encadenada y por lo que se podía ver lloro durante toda la noche, su cabeza estaba acurrucada en el cuello de su hermano. Ambos estaban profundamente dormimos

\- A este idiota no se le ocurrió desamarrar a su hermana durante todo el día de ayer – murmuro Sakura mientras agachada intentaba desamarrar a Hinata

-Onee-chan… ya te dije que no puede golpear a nadie de la aldea – dijo Naruto mas dormido que despierto sin abrir los ojos extendiendo las manos para que no se escapara la presencia que sintió frente de el y la jalo a su dirección

\- O… O… Onii-chan – la voz de Hinata lejos del lugar y la extraña sensación de Naruto en su cara hizo que abra los ojos

Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado

Su hermana estaba roja como un tomate al ver como las manos de su hermano estaban sujetando con fuerza a Sakura que estaba muy roja; era difícil saber si estaba apenada o enojada; Naruto, de nuevo sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo solo abrió más los ojos sin poder creer en la situación en que se metió

Hinata vio todo lo sucedido frente a su cara, ella vio que Sakura la intentaba desatar y como ya estaba cansada de estar encadenada no dijo nada, pero no pudo reaccionar al ver como su hermano extendía sus manos y se posicionaban en el pecho de la pelirosa haciendo que ella dejara lo que hacía al instante, un segundo después su agarre se incrementó y fue jalada con fuerza hacia Naruto para que se acurrucara de nuevo pero lo que ocasiono fue que los labios de la pelirosa chocaran y se quedaran pegados en los de Naruto

\- Sa… sa… Sakura-chan – Naruto después de unos segundo y se dio cuenta lo que hacía y entro en pánico – no… no... no es lo que piensas –

Los orbes color jade no lo dejaban de ver con furia pero por alguna razón que Naruto no comprendía, no dijo nada, se separó y solo se dedicó a seguir con su labor previo al inesperado Beso

-Hinata-chan me ayudas – pregunto Sakura al terminar de desatar a Hinata

Naruto en ningún momento se dio cuenta que era lo que hacía Sakura hasta que fue demasiado tarde

\- si – Hinata desprendía un aura asesina por todo su cuerpo, al parecer su hermano pagaría los platos rotos de todo el día de ayer

Naruto solo intento escapar pero fue demasiado tarde, lo acorralaron antes que pudiera salir por una ventana

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito la pelirrosa

- **PERVERTIDO** – grito la pelinegra

Los golpes estuvieron sincronizados al milisegundo, lo que ocasionó que Naruto saliera volando por la ventana y se estrellara en una casa vacía al frente de la casa de Sakura, nunca supieron si la casa se calló por el acto del rubio estrellándose en ella o ya estaba por derrumbarse

Nadie en la aldea le dio importancia al sonido de otra edificación cayendo, se había hecho común a lo largo de las horas que los edificios que sufrieron daños se cayeran

\- te sientes mejor – pregunto Sakura

\- si – contesto Hinata – qui... quieres desayunar – pregunto

\- sí, me muero de hambre – con esas palabras ambas chicas se fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

\- a… yu… da Datte… bayo… - se escuchaban los quejidos de Naruto debajo de los escombros de la casa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la tarde en un cuarto blanco del hospital unos ojos negros por fin se despertaron

\- **Sasuke, veo que por fin te despertaste** – la vos de un chico se escuchó por todo el cuarto seguido por un ladrido

\- ¿como? – Sasuke vio a Kiba con duda de como llego al hospital, lo último que recordaba era ver ese enorme zorro rojo

\- Kiba y yo te encontramos ayer en la tarde desmayado en el bosque – contesto Shino la pregunta del pelinegro

- **lo que haya sido te dio una buena pelea, el lugar estaba destruido** – dijo Kiba

Sasuke no dijo nada solo apretó las sabanas con sus manos, no podía creer que no ayudo en nada el día anterior

\- "no he avanzado en nada" – pensó con tristeza

La reacción de su compañero de equipo no pasó desapercibida para los dos Genin que se vieron con preocupación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente el día estaba gris, también la naturaleza estaba triste

\- Naruto… estas seguro – pregunto un poco preocupada Sakura

\- si – no dudo en contestar, mientras veía fijamente la puerta de una habitación con el letrero de Sakura en ella

\- entonces te lo encargo – Sakura se llevó sus manos al pecho rogando que todo saliera bien

\- voy a entrar - toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, por lo que con cuidado entro a la habitación

En un pequeño balcón estaba la fuente de las preocupaciones de ambos chicos, vestida con un sencillo vestido negro que al igual que el pantalón negro y camisa manga larga de su hermano fueron distribuidos entre todos los habitantes para que asistieran a tan triste evento ese día

Su cabello ya del largo suficiente para que le llegara debajo de los hombros se movía al compás de la suave brisa de la mañana

Hinata desde la noche anterior se reusaba a apartarse de ese lugar, desde ese pequeño balcón se podía ver perfectamente la cara tallada en el monte del Tercer Hokage

\- Onii-chan ¿Cómo lo haces?- se escuchó la voz triste de Hinata

Naruto sabía a qué se refería pero no sabía cómo contestar

\- yo quisiera ser tan fría como tú para que no me afecte esto – realmente Hinata estaba muy apagada de ánimo ese día

\- yo no soy frio Dattebayo – se molestó un poco Naruto – pero no puedo permitir que esto me detenga mucho tiempo, sencillamente tengo que levantarme para poder ayudar a alguien importante para mí –

- **NO TE ENTIENDO, QUE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTO, AHORA SOLO TE TENGO A TI, ESTOY SOLA… TODOS SE ESTÁN HIENDO Y TENGO MIEDO DE CUANDO TÚ TAMBIÉN ME DEJES SOLA** – Hinata estaba sumergiéndose en su lado negativo más rápido de lo acostumbrado

Naruto solo la sostuvo de los hombros y la forzó a verlo a los ojos

\- **la persona importante por la que no puedo permanecer triste toda la vida, eres tu** – Naruto hablaba con mucha seriedad – **no puedo dejarte triste y que pienses que yo también te dejare, además no estás sola, Sakura esta desecha del otro lado de la puerta pensando en cómo ayudarte, además esta Obito e Iruka-sensei, Kurenai y Elyse junto a muchas otras personas, así que nunca quiero que vuelvas a pensar que estas sola y mucho menos que yo me alejare de ti** –

Hinata no dijo nada solo abraso a su hermano y hundió su rostro en el cuello de el

\- vamos – Naruto sin soltar a su hermana se encamino a la salida del cuarto de Sakura

En la entrada de la casa Sakura ya los estaba esperando, ella vestía un vestido igual al de Hinata, al ver a los hermanos ella se acercó y Naruto dejo su agarre para ser sustituido por el de Sakura que lloraba junto a Hinata

Así estuvieron durante todo el tiempo que duro ese amargo día, en ningún momento la dejaron sola mientras iban al cementerio, veían la ceremonia e inscribían el nombre del tercer Hokage en la piedra de los héroes al centro del cementerio

Ni en la noche se atrevió Sakura a dejarla por lo que durmieron juntas en la misma cama esa noche

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde un cuarto en el Hospital Kurenai veía la noche estrellada. Al igual que el ánimo general de la aldea estaba triste, un gran hombre había sido despedido ese día

\- hay que velar por el futuro – dijo entre dientes cuando recordó una de las frases favoritas del difunto Hokage durante sus reuniones para hablar de los Uzumaki

\- futuro… Mirai – se quedó viendo a su hija que dormía en una cuna junto a su cama – ese será tu nombre mi niña, Mirai Sarutobi –

Con ese pensamiento siguió viendo la noche estrellada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A las afueras de una pequeña ciudad con luces brillantes y letreros sugerentes se encontraban dos figuras llegando por el camino principal durante la noche con una enorme luna

\- **ESPÉREME POR FAVOR** – se escuchó gritar la voz de una joven mujer

\- lo sientes – fue la respuesta de su acompañante, otra mujer que se escuchaba estaba feliz de haber llegado por fin a su destino **– siento que aquí encontrare la fortuna que busco** –

Su acompañante solo suspiro, el camino estaba oscuro por la falta de iluminación por lo lejos que todavía estaban de la ciudad pero aun así ella sabía que la otra mujer estaba sonriendo y muy exaltada por todo lo que pensaba hacer ni bien llegaran a su destino

\- no cree que ya ha sido suficiente – dijo tímidamente

Nunca supo si su pregunta fue escuchada o no por la otra mujer ya que ella emprendió la caminata sin dar respuesta alguna

\- **HAAAA, POR FAVOR ESPÉREME** – grito cuando se dio cuenta que la había dejado sola de nuevo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	19. redención parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

 **Mensaje: Por favor me he dado cuenta en una búsqueda rápida por internet que mi fic está siendo plagiado, por el momento es la pagina** www talkfictions com **, investigando un poco me di cuenta que es una página que solo copia de Fanfiction y atrae a los lectores para llenarlos de virus sus computadoras (no me atreví a entrar a comprobarlo cuando me entere de ese detalle). Por el momento este fic y todos los que escriba solo se publicaran en esta página o en mi cuenta de Facebook en el peor de los casos, por eso si lo encuentran bajo otra página me alegraría que me avisaran. No se preocupen no me pondré en el plan de otros autores de no publicar nada y seguiré actualizando como de costumbre.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 15 Tristeza y redención parte 2

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la invasión fallida de Orochimaru y la aldea intentaba poder retomar sus labores cotidianas pero para ello primero necesitarían varios días de construcción y limpieza de las zonas más afectadas por las batallas

Obito se encontraba sentado en una mesa del restaurante de Klaus y Elyse intentando tomar un café mientras veía como Elyse coordinaba a las personas que se encargarían de reparar el piso y las ventanas rotas durante la batalla que se dio en el lugar

\- Uchiha me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – Jiraiya llego de la nada y en menos de un parpadeo se posiciono en el asiento frente de Obito

\- que es tan importante para que te alejes de tu investigación para tu próxima novela – Obito quiso bromear, hasta ser sarcástico con Jiraiya, estaba tan tenso que no podía moverse sin temblar un poco

\- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?—Jiraiya lo conocía de varios años y sabía que por muy asustado o furioso no dejaría que nadie lo viera temblar

Obito lo pensó un momento, suspiro y se resignó a hablar con alguien, por lo regular esos temas los hablaba primero con el tercer Hokage antes de plantearse hablarlo con alguien más, pero ya no era posible hacerlo y siendo como es Obito no podía dejar de pensar o de preocuparse de nada si no lo hablaba antes con alguien

\- sabe que Elyse está esperando un hijo – Obito señalo a la mencionada, mientras hacía señas de que trajera una taza de café para su acompañante

\- No he tenido la fortuna de conocerla – Jiraiya solo vio por inercia a la persona que señalaba el pelinegro

\- Me alegra que hiciera bien mi trabajo – Obito sonrió, no quería inmiscuirla mientras el mundo todavía fuera un lugar peligroso para los miembros de su clan

En ese momento, mientras Jiraiya tenía una cara de duda por el último comentario del Uchiha apareció Elyse con una tasa de café en la mano la cual Jiraiya agradeció y dio un sorbo

\- ella ha sido mi novia durante algún tiempo y está esperando a mi hijo – Completo Obito cuando Elyse ya se había ido

Jiraiya no pudo contener la impresión y de un soplido soltó todo el café que ya tenía en la boca

\- ¿Felicidades? – Jiraiya cuando comprendió las palabras de Obito no supo cómo reaccionar por la forma tan triste que lo dijo

\- No mal interpretes – Obito grito y movió las manos frenéticamente frente de el – me alegra mucho… pero veras… lo que paso fue… -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días antes

Elyse golpeaba sin descansa a Obito en un intento que este le diera respuestas de su actuar tan errático

A pesar de ser una mujer intrínsecamente amable y de buen corazón, era mala en expresar sus sentimientos, en especial porque sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven

En ese momento se sentía feliz de ver a salvo a Obito pero también se sentía traicionada y triste, no podía creer que Obito solo la viera como la mujer que traería a su hijo y no como a la mujer que amaba

Obito estaba perturbado, él se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado por un momento de ella, pero nunca le haría tal cosa

-"dejarla inconsciente, abandonarla a su suerte, que solo me preocupa mi hijo" – eran los pensamientos que le preocupaban mientras recibía los golpes de sus pareja sin siquiera intentar defenderse

Cuando se percató que la tristeza de la castaña llegaba a puntos máximos, de un movimiento se posiciono de tras de ella y con un poco de resistencia por parte de ella la rodeo con un tierno abrazo

\- lo siento por llegar tarde, pero yo no fui quien te dejo inconsciente… tal vez el familiar de alguien que se encontraba dentro del restaurante te confundió con un enemigo y por eso te dejo inconsciente – le susurró al oído

Elyse hasta ese momento se le ocurrió esa posibilidad, pero era inevitable esos malos entendidos cuando se tenía tan peculiar relación con Obito Uchiha

Yūgao Uzuki, la AMBU de cabello morado poco le interesaba la pelea de esos dos, lo que le llamo la atención era un brillo metálico debajo de unas de las mesas del fondo del restaurante

La mesa en cuestión era una empotrada a la pared del fondo, sus instintos le decían que eso que veía era algo importante, pero no quería destrozar más el restaurante por lo que decidió agacharse y esforzarse en alcanzar ese objeto brillante

\- Obito-sensei – Naruto entro en el restaurante muy agitado, asustando a su maestro y a Elyse - Kurenai-sensei… -

El rubio no pudo terminar de dar su mensaje, por sus prisas se tropezó en un hoyo en la duela de madera haciendo que trastabillarla hasta casi llegar frente a Elyse y Obito, que por la posición en que seguían abrazados, Elyse intento atraparlo para que no callera, pero lo único que logro fue que este terminara de tropezar y girara varias veces antes de detenerse con ambas manos en lo primero que pudo

Tenzō que tenía una vista privilegiada, solo le apareció una gota de sudor en la nuca, Elyse y Obito cuando lograron girarse solo pudieron quedarse viendo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras aparecía un sonrojo en la cara de la castaña

Yūgao tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientas sostenía en las manos lo que origino que estuviera en tan peculiar posición, lo que en ese momento por la penumbra del lugar solo veía que era una barra de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo completamente negra, hizo que se tuviera que agachar que aunado a su traje AMBU entallado hizo que su cadera en forma de manzana se viera en todo su esplendor, dejándola sin guardia alguna

Naruto tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta que ocupo para detener su caída, apretándolo de forma constante al sentir que era muy suave. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde

Yūgao tardo unos instantes en reaccionar teniendo los ojos bien abiertos, pasando a la furia absoluta al instante e importándole poco el objeto que tenía en las manos o la mesa que le hizo pasar semejante vergüenza, desenvaino su espada y, la mesa y sillas contiguas desaparecieron en un lluvia de astillas

\- lo… lo… siento – intento disculparse Naruto al ver a la mujer frente de él erguida completamente – vera, fue un accidente Dattebayo –

\- "¿por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?" – se preguntó mientras lloraba internamente

Yūgao está furiosa y más cuando vio la risa disimulada de Obito y estaba segura que también su capitán estaba burlándose de ella

-"Ni a mi novio le he dejado llegar tan lejos"—pensó con ojos encendidos, mientras se ponía roja por la vergüenza de haber dejado que un niño le tocara el trasero mientras dos capitanes AMBUs la observaban

\- **PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO** – grito y de una bofetada lo mando a volar lejos

-me las pagara, lo encontrare y le hare ver que conmigo no se juega – empezó a mascullar mientras salía por la puerta con serias intenciones de encontrar al original, al ver que el que golpeo desaparecía ni bien recibía la cachetada

\- no vas a detenerla – pregunto Obito viendo cómo se iba Yūgao muy enojada

\- no creo que haya alguien capaz de detenerla – dijo Tenzō

Obito ya no menciona de nuevo el tema, tenía mucho de qué hablar con Elyse, pero discretamente oculto el objeto que origino tan peculiar escena

\- Elyse vamos al hospital, quiero que te revisen – dijo Obito mientras la cargaba para irse

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- entiendo tus preocupaciones – contesto Jiraiya después de escuchar atentamente a Obito – ¿pero qué te hace creer que los que atacaron este lugar querían a Elyse? -

Obito no dijo nada solo en la mesa apareció lo que de lejos solo se veía como una vara negra

\- un Tantō – Jiraiya lo tomo y desenfundo – y es muy peculiar –

Lo decía porque la mayoría estaban diseñados para terminar en punto, ese era romo no tenía punta alguna

\- me da miedo pensar que Danzo este detrás de todo esto – Obito por fin dio sus preocupaciones

\- por el momento solo nos queda observar y cuidar de la chica – dijo Jiraiya devolviendo la pequeña espada a Obito

\- pero pasando de tema, ¿para qué me quería ver? – pregunto Obito para distraer su mente un poco del tema que tanto le preocupaba

\- te quería decir que pienso llevarme a los hermanos en la búsqueda de una persona – Hablo serio Jiraiya

Obito se quedó mudo, como amigo de los niños se preocupó de que alguien los quisiera atacar o secuestrar mientras estuvieran fuera de la aldea, pero como su maestro se alegró, ni él tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar personalmente con Jiraiya y sabía que si él lo estaba pidiendo en ningún momento estarían en peligro

Suspiro, cerró los ojos y dio su respuesta

\- está bien, solo espero que no los ponga en peligro – contesto Obito muy serio

\- por eso me los llevo – murmuro Jiraiya dejando con más dudas a Obito

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente durante el medio día Hinata estaba enojada recorriendo ese camino junto a ero-Sennin y su hermano hacia una ciudad de la cual desconocía su nombre

Esa mañana sin previo aviso ero-Sennin llego a la casa de Sakura y les dijo que tenían una misión y debían salir de inmediato, al principio se alegró pero después vio a Sakura que veía con desconfianza al viejo hombre y comprendió que ella no estaba en los planes de acompañarlos

Negocio, peleo y hasta le intento hacer un berrinche a su hermano para que la apoyara en llevar a Sakura, pero él estuvo de acuerdo con su maestro de que no podía ir porque ella seguía yendo al hospital a diario

Después de que Sakura dijera con voz triste que no había problema de que ella se quedara en la aldea sola, Naruto con un poco de pesar la cargo y en contra de su voluntad se fueron dejando a atrás a Sakura con una sonrisa triste

Hinata no le dirigía la palabra a su hermano a pesar de que el la seguía cargando en su espalda

\- No estén aburridos, dentro de poco llegaremos a un pequeño pueblo donde podremos descansar para seguir con nuestro camino – comento Jiraiya con su acostumbrada forma de ser

\- …si – solo Naruto contesto con una voz muy apagada

Jiraiya se preocupó, no pensó que les afectara tanto no ser acompañados por su compañera de equipo

\- "Ya sé cómo los mantendré ocupados" – pensó Jiraiya mientras se alegraba con su idea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sobre la muralla de la aldea se aparecieron dos figuras misteriosas

\- No tienes ansias por destruir este lugar – pregunto una figura encapuchada mientras veía como la aldea era reconstruida desde la muralla oeste

\- qué caso tiene destruir algo que ya está destruido – respondió calmado otro encapuchado con túnicas que tenían estampados nubes rojas

\- jejeje, supongo que solo es nostalgia por regresar a tu aldea natal después de tantos años – se burló el otro individuo

Su compañero no le hizo caso y de un salto entro a la aldea sin levantar alarma alguna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La aldea estaba en relativa calma después de cuatro días de reconstrucción, algunos locales ya habían abierto de nuevo una vez que fueron reparados y limpiados

-Vamos Kakashi, tu eres en el único que puedo confiar – rogaba Obito mientras comían en un pequeño local a las orillas de un rio dentro de la aldea

\- Ya escuchaste lo ilógico de tu petición – Kakashi solo levanto la vista sobre su libro de tapa verde para ver a Obito con ojos de incredulidad

\- que es lo ilógico en pedirte que espíes a Elyse sin que ella se dé cuenta – repitió Obito

\- has tenido ideas, también malas ideas, pésimas ideas, atroces ideas y después viene esta – contesto Kakashi sin tomar siquiera en consideración la idea de ayudar a su amigo – y también sabes lo que me haría Ayasaki-san si se entera – Kakashi tembló, en cierta forma le daba miedo esa mujer y sus arranques de ira

Pero ya no le importo lo que dijo Obito, se quedó petrificado al ver hacia la calle y toparse con alguien que pensó que nunca más vería de nuevo

Caminando despreocupadamente se encontraba una persona que tenía ojos negro grisáceos, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas que le enmarcaban el rostro y una larga cola de caballo, su mayor característica eran unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Vestía una túnica negra con un diseño de nubes rojas en ella

\- ¿ **POR QUÉ NO ME ESTÁS HACIENDO CASO**? – se quejó Obito viendo en la dirección donde tenía perdida la mirada Kakashi

Cuando lo vio perdió todo uso de razón y sin siquiera pensarlo se abalanzo en contra de esa persona

\- **ITACHI** – grito Obito al tiempo en que con su Kama lo atacaba

Itachi Uchiha, el mayor criminal del clan Uchiha estaba enfrente de él. Obito no era especialmente cercano a su clan pero al fin y al cabo eran su familia y no iba a dejar que ese individuo se saliera con la suya

Itachi sin mucho esfuerzo logro esquivar el ataque y cayó junto a su compañero en medio del rio, segundos después ya estaban frente a ellos Kakashi y Obito

\- no seas imprudente – le advirtió Kakashi a Obito mientras ambos se descubrían sus respectivos ojos cubiertos y Obito activaba su Sharingan

\- **ya lo sé, ya lo sé** – se quejó Obito

\- ¿Amigos tuyos?—pregunto el acompañante de Itachi

El segundo Hombre era alto, superaba casi por una cabeza y media a Itachi. Su piel es de color azul pálido, tiene unos ojos blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas tiene unas marcas que parecen agallas. Tiene el pelo de color azul encrespado, en su espalda se veía que traía una pesada espada envuelta en muchas vendas

\- No – contesto sin emoción Itachi – solo es un tonto que se salvó que lo matara y un envidioso que solo quiere imitar algo que no es – dio su descripción de las dos personas frente suyo

Obito no podía ocultar su furia, sabía que era cierto, había sido pura suerte que no se encontrara ese día en la aldea

\- Kisame, déjamelos a mí, no intervengas - le pidió Itachi

\- está bien, solo no tardes, será aburrido esperar – contesto

Kakashi solo miro de reojo a Obito y asintió con la cabeza después lanzo un Kunai a Itachi que ya tenía activo su **Kekkei Genkai** por lo que esquivo fácilmente el Kunai

Kakashi solo vio por una décima de segundo a los ojos de Itachi y los síguete que supo fue que estaba atado en una cruz bajo un cielo rojo

\- no te esfuerzos, no hay salida de este lugar – Itachi estaba frente a Kakashi sosteniendo una espada – ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber –

Kakashi soporto la tortura de ser atravesado por las espadas una y otra vez. Lo que sintió fueron varios días, su cuerpo y mente estaban llegando a un punto crítico, cuando de la nada sintió de nuevo que estaba arrodillado sobre el arroyo

\- que impaciente eres – dijo Itachi defendiéndose de un ataque de Obito

Obito en el momento que Kakashi lanzo el Kunai, el aprovecho para ocupar su Kamui y atacar desprevenido a Itachi, pero este con un simple Kunai lo detuvo sin esfuerzo, liberando en el proceso a Kakashi del Genjutsu

Kakashi estaba exhausto, hizo cálculos rápidos y se dio cuenta que cada segundo que pasaba de tiempo normal era aproximadamente dos días dentro del Genjutsu de Itachi, los dos segundo que se tardó Obito en atacar estuvo casi cinco días en el interrogatorio del Uchiha. En ese momento con trabajos se podía mantener de consiente, ya ni se diga de poder ponerse de pie

\- **TU NO INTERVENDRÁS EN LA PELEA** – Grito Kisame al interponer su espada entre Itachi y una patada de un ataque sorpresa de un tercer contrincante

\- Gai, no los veas a los ojos – grito Obito intentando asestar un golpe mortal a Itachi con su Kama encadenada, pero no importaba lo que hiciera no lograba superar la guardia de Itachi

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Gai mientras golpeaba el lado sin filo de la espada de Kishame

Gai pensó que era una espada común debajo de las vendas en donde estaba envuelta pero ni bien la toco, Kishame hizo un movimiento de jalarla lo que provocó una serie de profundas cortadas en su puño

Lo que rebelo las vendas desgarradas por el ataque, era que no es normal esa espada, estaba hecha de cientos de escamas afiladas diseñada para desgarrar y no para cortar

\- Interesante – dijo Gai mientras comprendía lo que paso – empecemos –

\- donde está el Kyūbi – pregunto Itachi mientras que con un Kunai lograba desviar el ataque sorpresa que logro orquestar Obito con su Kama al jalarla estando esta atrás de Itachi

\- **NI CREAS QUE TE DIRÉ DONDE ESTÁN ESOS NIÑOS** – contesto Obito

\- entonces sabes dónde se encuentran – afirmo Itachi

Obito se golpeó mentalmente por sus palabras y preparo su Mangekyō Sharingan, los ojos de Itachi no le daban buena espina, pero estaba confiado a que estaba salvo gracias a sus ojos

Itachi solo lo vio un instante y de la nada estaba atado en una silla dentro de un cuarto iluminado con una luz roja

-¿Qué demonios?—pregunto Obito – no puedo estar dentro de un Genjutsu, yo tenía el Sharingan activo –

\- puede ser que tengas los mismos ojos que yo, pero no tienes mi misma destreza, logre superar tus ojos y ahora estas a mi merced – hablo Itachi mientras aparecía desde las sombras

\- **has lo que quieras nunca te diré nada** \- dijo Obito

\- te creo, el otro duro cinco días, pero ya no tengo tiempo y mi Chakra se está agotando, por lo regular ocupo métodos más ortodoxos para sacar información, pero ya que estoy seguro que tu si sabes algo solo hare esto – le informa Itachi

Y solo lo vio fijo a los Ojos y su Sharingan empezó a girar rápidamente, con eso Itachi supo todo lo que había vivido Obito durante los últimos cinco días, sabiendo al instante donde se encontraban los niños

Ya fuera del Genjutsu Obito solo callo pesadamente sobre el agua y fue arrastrado por la débil corriente

\- Kishame vámonos – dijo Itachi – esto se pondrá complicado si nos quedamos más tiempo – lo dijo al ver que Azuma sacaba del agua al cuerpo inconsciente de Obito

\- lástima – se quejó – **oye tú, cómo te llamas, nadie había durado tanto en contra de mi–** miro a Gai que solo tenía la herida de su primer ataque

\- **Gai Maito, ¿y el tuyo?** \- Gai hablaba muy serio

\- Kisame – con eso siguió a Itachi que ya está corriendo en dirección a la salida de la aldea

\- ¿estás bien? – Gai tomo en hombros a Kakashi que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por el cansancio

\- quieren… a Naruto y Hinata – dijo Kakashi y después de eso quedó inconsciente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- chicos hoy descansaremos aquí – Jiraiya se detuvo en una desviación para entrar a un pequeño pueblo

Llevaban relativamente poco tiempo de viaje y no estaban muy lejos de la aldea pero decidió hacer una parada por dos razones, la primera quería seguir con su investigación para su libro y ese pueblo tenia los establecimientos que necesitaba, y la segunda era que quería estar seguro de que nadie los siguiera, por esa razón no habían ocupado ninguna habilidad ninja para no levantar sospechas

\- aquí podrán descansar y esperarme a que regrese – dijo Jiraiya dándoles la llave de la habitación que momentos antes había alquilado

\- si – Naruto tenía la mirada fija llena de desconfianza en su maestro

Lo había visto tomarle mucha atención a un bar de mala muerte por el que pasaron mientras caminaban al hotel, pero para su salud mental decidió ignorar ese hecho

\- Onee-chan, todavía sigues enojada – pregunto Naruto al dejarla sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación

Hinata solo le dio la espalda y siguió sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano

Naruto solo suspiro

-"Después pensare en como contentarla"—pensó Naruto con pesimismo – "Ahora solo tengo que pensar una forma de que Sakura no me mate"—pensó Naruto con la cara Azul del miedo

Sakura por alguna razón se enfurecía más de lo normal cuando él y su hermana estaban muy cerca uno del otro y al haber solo dos camas era obvio que tendrían que compartir una y casi era segura su sentencia de muerte si Sakura se enteraba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke caminaba a paso lento por un pasillo del hospital aburrido de que hasta esa tarde lo dejaron salir, estaba hasta cierto punto molesto de que lo tuvieran tanto tiempo en observación

\- …Itachi… – escucho Sasuke al pasar por uno de los cuartos de cuidados intensivos por donde estaba pasando

El pelinegro paro de inmediato y con cuidado se acercó a la puerta medio abierta para escuchar la plática

Al ver hacia adentro vio a dos Jōnin-sensei que reconoció como Gai y Azuma al haberlos visto en el examen Chūnin junto a dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y otra castaña de ojos chocolate

\- **Me estás diciendo que Itachi Uchiha burlo la seguridad y entro a la aldea** – pregunto la mujer castaña un poco enojada

\- ¿Qué quería? – pregunto la mujer de ojos rubí

\- No lo sabemos – contesto Azuma – y el problema es que hasta que despierte Obito o Kakashi no podremos estar seguros –

Hasta ese momento Sasuke vio que en unas camas al fondo de la habitación se encontraban Obito y Kakashi

Gai que hasta ese momento se mostró muy serio continuo con la explicación

\- Lo único que sabemos es que esta tras los gemelos Uzumaki – con las palabras de Gai las dos mujeres palidecieron – ya dimos la alerta pero nos enteramos que están fuera de la aldea, y estoy seguro que Itachi consiguió lo que necesita antes de huir –

\- entonces hay que enviar un equipo para que los traiga de regreso – sugirió la pelinegra con un dejo de miedo en su voz

\- ya informamos pero el consejo no ha dicho nada al respecto – dijo azuma un poco enojado dejando a la habitación en silencio mientras sus ocupantes se perdían en sus pensamientos

Sasuke se perdió en su ira después de escuchar que su hermano estaba persiguiendo a esos dos

En ese instante y sin que el supiera bien porque a su mente llego la imagen de la pelinegra y que por alguna extraña razón su presencia lo tranquilizaba, eso fue el detonante que lo obligo a salir corriendo hacia la salida de la aldea

Una vez en la entrada no sabía como pero tenía que encontrarla y alejarla de su hermano Itachi, en su desesperación cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que el bosque que siempre apuntaba a la aldea estaba moviéndose a otra parte y más lejos de lo que recordaba, haciéndole caso a su instinto siguió ese bosque esperando encontrar algunas respuestas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- "si… hice lo correcto al no pedirle a Sakura que viniera Dattebayo"—pensaba Naruto mientras estaba sentado con las pierna y brazos cruzados sobre una cama mientras que veía como su hermana lo ignoraba fingiendo estar dormida – "No sedera ante uno de sus caprichos"—

Rara vez Naruto le negaba algo a su hermana y ella rara vez pedía más de lo justo, pero Naruto no podía concederle ese capricho

\- **Ya deja de fingir estar durmiendo y vamos por comida Dattebayo –** le dijo con tono serio Naruto después de dos horas de estar escuchando como el estómago de su hermana clamaba por comida

En ese momento escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta

\- **aaaarrrrrggggg** \- gruño Naruto exasperado por su hermana – **está bien quédate y has lo que quieras yo voy a comer con ero-Sennin** -

- **ERO-SENNIN VAMOS A…** \- Naruto no termina de gritar al ver a dos desconocidos en la puerta, pero lo que hizo que se pusiera en guardia era la extraña aura que despedían

\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto al tiempo que se ponía entre ellos y su hermana que veía con ojos muy abiertos la escena desde su cama

\- A ti – contesto un pelinegro viéndolo con ojos carmesí

Itachi no perdió tiempo y con su Sharingan sumergió a Naruto en un Genjutsu

Hinata no podía creer que esa persona se estuviera llevando a su hermano, antes que se pudiera levantar para ayudarlo, Itachi ya lo sostenía de la chamarra para que no callera y antes de que diera dos pasos se escuchó un sonido como si miles de aves estuvieran en el pasillo

\- **TU… MALDITO… TE** **MATARE** – Grito Sasuke

Sasuke siguiendo esa luz en su mente llego al pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban los Uzumaki pero nunca se imaginó que al subir esas escaleras se encontraría también con la persona que más odiaba

Itachi lo vio desde la puerta de la habitación sin soltar de la chamarra a Naruto, el cual era arrastrado como si fuera un trapo

No se inmuto al ver a su pequeño hermano correr a toda velocidad con su Dōjutsu activo y en una de sus manos el Chidori. Espero a que estuviera a centímetros de atravesarle el pecho con su técnica antes de actuar. Con una sola mano tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo estrello en la pared de madera frente de la puerta de la habitación, en el proceso le rompió el brazo disipando su técnica

\- Eres muy débil aun para matarme – dijo Itachi mientras Sasuke lo veía con mucho odio – hasta que puedas matarme… sigue odiándome – al decir esas últimas palabras Itachi hizo girar frenéticamente a su Dōjutsu haciendo que Sasuke quedara inconsciente al instante, solo cayendo al piso cuando el pelinegro mayor lo soltó

Hinata estaba hecha una piedra se sentía una inútil y todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía pensar en cómo ayudar a su hermano y a Sasuke

-"Naruto-niichan perdóname" – era su pensamiento mientras se arrepentía de la ley del hielo que le había dado durante todo el día

\- **ONII-CHAN** – grito cuando se recuperó de la impresión inicial

\- **_Despierta mocoso_** – escucho Naruto en el fondo de su cabeza

Itachi hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia de la pelinegra y estaba preparando sus ojos para sumergirla en un Genjutsu cuando de improviso sintió como su brazo se movía solo

Naruto ni bien se despertó vio como Sasuke estaba inconsciente en el suelo frente de él, y ocupando la fuerza sobre humana que le dio su furia, dio una patada hacia atrás que se convirtió en una voltereta forzando a Itachi a mover la cabeza de donde la tenía para que no le diera de lleno

A pesar de que fallo el golpe, Naruto ocupo la inercia y el hombro de su captor para adherirse a él con Chakra y de un rápido movimiento se libró de su chamarra cayendo detrás de Itachi y tomando en brazos a Sasuke para intentarlo ponerlo a salvo

Itachi un poco sorprendido siguió con el cuerpo a Naruto quedando frente suyo y estaba a punto de sumergirlo de nuevo en el Genjutsu cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo

Hinata al ver a su hermano a salvo pudo pensar mejor y de un rápido movimiento aprovechado que estaba dándole la espalda logro inmovilizar el brazo del pelinegro con su Taijutsu de picadura de avispa juntándolo con Chakra Raiton en cada golpe que dio

\- Creo que les tendremos que cortar los brazos y piernas para llevárnoslos – sugirió Kisame mientras empuñaba su espada

Por alguna razón hasta ese momento decidió entrar en la pelea

\- Oye Hinata piensa rápido – se escuchó una tercera voz de un adulto en el lugar

Antes de que se diera cuenta Hinata estaba medio agarrando a un joven mujer que casi le doblaba la altura y sin previo aviso las paredes se tornaron de un color rosa carne y cambiaron su textura dando la impresión de ser más fibrosa y suave, junto a ese cambio la puerta que estaba en su espalda y la ventana junto a Naruto desaparecieron por completo junto a todas las demás en el corredor

\- No escaparan – dijo Jiraiya muy serio – estamos dentro del estómago de un gran sapo de las montañas Myōboku –

\- Vámonos – dijo Itachi sin inmutarse de la presencia de Jiraiya

Kisame solo hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia la idea de huir de nuevo pero siguió las órdenes de su compañero

-Es imposible que huyan – Dijo Jiraiya y no hizo nada por detenerlos cuando pasaron junto a él y desaparecían en la esquina que alguna vez fue el pasillo del hotel

Hinata no hizo nada, estaba azul del asco de estar dentro de un sapo y se puso lo más al centro que pudo para no tocar ninguna pared. En cambio Naruto dejo en el suelo Sasuke y empezó a seguir a los encapuchados parando en seco cuando paso junto a Jiraiya ya que en ese momento se escuchó una explosión

Cuando llegaron al origen del sonido se dieron cuenta tanto Jiraiya como Naruto que esos dos habían escapado dejando atrás un circulo en llamas negras en el estómago del sapo que daba al exterior del hotel

\- **NO LO TOQUES** – grito Jiraiya cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de tocar las llamas negras – ningún fuego normal hubiera podido atravesar esas paredes – era la primera vez que veía algo así

Hinata seguía sin moverse al centro del pasillo conteniendo las ganas de vomitar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas después del incidente en un solitario camino se escuchó como el silencio era eliminado por la estridente voz de un rubio

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices ero-Sennin? – pregunto Naruto

Después de la Huida de Itachi y Kisame tuvieron que esperar un una hora para que la mujer que trajo Jiraiya despertara

Hinata estaba un poco avergonzada ya que después de salir de la invocación de su maestro y acostarla en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba vestida de una forma muy sugerente. Pero todo fue revelado una vez que despertó dando a conocer que ella no recordaba nada después de que un joven apuesto vestido con una túnica negra entro en la tienda donde ella trabajaba

Jiraiya que ya se esperaba que ella era una inocente ocupada por Itachi la dejo ir y de inmediato regreso a Konoha para que le dieran atención medica al chico Uchiha

Su llegada a la aldea no fue menos estresante al enterarse en el hospital que Obito y Kakashi estaban en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke y que los médicos no encontraban la forma de despertarlos

Jiraiya al enterarse que Itachi había atacado primero la aldea solo permaneció el tiempo mínimo suficiente para cerciorarse que Sasuke fuera ingresado de nuevo en el hospital, después de eso se fueron de nuevo de la aldea entre reclamos de Naruto y Hinata. El único pensamiento que tenía Jiraiya era que los niños no podían permanecer en un solo lugar por el momento

Caminaron lo que les quedaba del día llegando a la media noche a un pueblo al doble de distancia de donde fueron atacados por Itachi

\- si, Naruto ya te dije que nuestra misión es buscar a la mejor medico ninja en el mundo y estoy seguro que ella pude curar a Obito, Kakashi y Sasuke – dijo Jiraiya por doceava vez desde que les conto cuál era su misión

\- por esta noche la pasaremos en este pueblo – dijo a los niños

\- ¿ero-Sennin… entonces… si... si es la mejor podría curar a alguien que dicen los médicos que sus heridas son tan graves que ya no podrá volver a tener una vida normal? – pregunto Hinata con duda

\- por favor no me digas así – dijo lastimeramente Jiraiya con expresión triste – y si estoy seguro que podrá curar al alumno de Gai –

Hinata solo se quedó pensando en la respuesta de su maestro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba apaciblemente durmiendo cuando sintió un ligero movimiento en su hombro

\- Naruto-niichan despierta, vamos a desayunar – Hinata lo intentaba despertar

\- no… quiero despertarme, hoy no hay entrenamiento – dijo adormilado mientras con un ligero movimiento quitaba la mano de su hermana de su hombro

Ni bien se había acomodado de nuevo cuando el estómago de Hinata rugió por la falta de alimentos, lo que hizo que enrojeciera al instante esperando las burlas de su hermano de ser tan terca y no comer en todo el día anterior

\- por favor Onee-chan saca a la bestia salvaje que se coló a la habitación su rugido no me deja dormir – dijo Naruto debajo de las sabanas

\- Be… bestia salvaje – repitió Hinata con un tic en el ojo y levantándose un poco su cabello por la furia que la invadía

\- **LA ÚNICA BESTIA AQUÍ ERES TU** – con ese grito Hinata tomo a su hermano y lo lanzo por la ventana

\- **Vámonos** – dijo muy indignada Hinata cuando salió del hotel y vio a su hermano medio desnudo y medio muerto en la calle

Solo lo arrastro con una mano mientras en la otra llevaba lo que le faltaba de ropa a su hermano

Llevaban unos minutos caminando. Naruto no se atrevía a decir nada y solo se estiraba para desentumir su cuerpo por tan abrupto despertar, pero se dio cuenta que su hermana había desaparecido cuando el pensaba que caminaba junto a el

\- solo la perdí de vista treinta segundos – dijo ente dientes rascándose la cabeza buscándola con la mirada

No tardo en encontrarla al otro lado de la calle prácticamente pegada al aparador de una pequeña dulcería

\- Ya veo con que es eso Dattebayo—dijo Naruto cuando se acercó lo suficiente

Hinata solo lo vio con cara de expectación y un pequeño hilo de saliva en la comisura de la boca

-"Podría jurar que debajo de sus lentes sus ojos parecen a los de un 'borrego tierno' " – pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Me podría dar… - Naruto estaba pidiendo a la encargada lo que su hermana quería cuando fue interrumpido por el estómago de Hinata

\- jajajajaja – dio una pequeña risa la encargada que del lugar que parecía una anciana muy agradable

\- Me da tres roles de canela – dijo Naruto mas rápido de lo normal con un pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza que le dio su hermana

Cuando la anciana estaba tomando lo que le pidió Naruto, el empezó a buscar su dinero, lo busco primero en su porta shiruken, después en su pantalón, después en su chamarra y se puso azul del miedo al darse cuenta que no llevaba ni un ryu encima

\- Hi… Hinata, tienes mi dinero – pregunto un poco asustado

\- N… No – Hinata se giró instintivamente a su hermano para confirmar su temor

\- Lo… lo siento, no… no traje mi dinero - Confeso el rubio

\- No… No… hay problema – dijo Hinata con voz fingida de estar bien

Naruto se le destrozo el corazón, en la aldea no podía darle ese gusto porque simplemente no les vendían nada de eso y en este lugar que no los conocían y no tener dinero era una tortura injusta. Hinata en cambio sí estaba triste pero no podía culpar a su hermano, ella fue la que lo lanzo impulsivamente de la habitación y nunca se cercioro de llevar dinero

\- tomen – la anciana dueña del local les dio un roll de canela al ver la cara de tristeza de la pelinegra – por hacer una linda pareja – los colores de ambos Uzumaki se fueron al máximo

\- Gra… Gracias – Contesto Naruto muy avergonzado sin atreverse a contradecirla por temor a que le quitara el regalo a su hermana que ya se lo comía con devoción

\- "Donde lo dejaría Dattebayo"—pensaba Naruto – "en el Hotel… se caería cuando Onee-chan saco mi ropa… **me lo robarían mientras caminaba** " – el ultimo pensamiento puso furioso a Naruto por sentir que era un Shinobi mediocre al permitir que alguien lo robara tan fácil

Hinata estaba completamente ignorante del enojo de su hermano, ni el rechinar de los dientes la sacaba de su buen humos, no todos los días la gente le regalaba dulces lo que hacía que cada paso que daba diera un pequeño salto

\- Quien te crees para acaparar a todas las chicas – el grito al otro lado de la calle los saco de sus respectivos pensamientos a los hermanos

\- **Rasengan** – escucharon después

Al voltear solo vieron a su maestro con una esfera de energía azul brillante he instantes después el sujeto que le recriminaba algo salió despedido estrellándose a más de cinco metros de altura sobre las cabezas de los Uzumaki

\- que... que fue eso – Hinata estaba impresionada

\- **MALDITO ERO-SENNIN** – a Naruto no le intereso tanto al técnica al ver la mesa junto a Jiraiya su monedero, sin pensarlo fue corriendo para tomarlo

Como si se tratara de una broma pesada de algún dios, ni bien se acercó, su monedero que parecía un peluche en forma de rana verde, se desinflo revelando que ya solo contenía aire

\- **EEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO** … - antes de que Naruto hiciera una escena en ese bar de mala muerte Hinata de un golpe le clavo la cara en una mesa

\- Jiraiya-sensei – Hinata empezó a hablar la más educadamente que pudo

El mencionado solo levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos, desde que la conocía nunca le había llamado Jiraiya y mucho menos sensei. Él sabía que se había ganado el resentimiento de la niña pero eso no le quitaba lo misterioso a la situación

\- ¿quería… quería saber si nos puede enseñar esa técnica?—pregunto Hinata con una reverencia

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** —Jiraiya no pudo resistir soltar la carcajada a tan singular actitud

-"de todas formas se los iba a enseñar"—pensó Jiraiya mientras seguía riendo – "esto los mantendrá ocupados algunos días antes de que se aburran"-

\- bien vallamos primero a comer y después los empezare a entrenar – contesto Jiraiya haciendo que Hinata se alegrara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas después solo se podía escuchar el lastimero quejido de cierto rubio a la lejanía

\- No quedo nada – decía con voz lastimera y ojos llorosos Naruto cuando llegaron a un pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad

Lo que causaba el desánimo del rubio era que todo su dinero había sido gastado por Jiraiya en pocas horas dejando a su rana completamente vacía

\- Deja de llorar y toma – Dijo Jiraiya lanzándole un pequeño juguete de un globo de agua

\- Para que es – pregunto Naruto parándose al lado de su hermana que tenía un globo igual

\- para poder hacer esto – siguió hablando Jiraiya.

En su mano derecha empezó a formarse un pequeño tornado con el aire circundante y después se realizó una esfera azul aproximadamente del mismo tamaño del globo que tenían los niños

\- Hay que aprender a hacer esto primero – en su mano izquierda apareció un globo de agua que al principio no parecía tener nada pero después de unos segundos empezó a tomar formas irregulares y poco después estallo en miles de pedazos

\- como lo hizo – los ojos de Hinata estaban muy abiertos

\- tienen que aprender hacer girar en varias direcciones el agua del interior del globo a gran velocidad solo con su Chakra – respondió su maestro – bien, nos vemos en la noche en el hotel – con esas palabras se empezó a retirar

\- **¿QUE NO NOS VA A ENSEÑAR MÁS COSAS?** – grito Naruto un poco decepcionado de la poca atención que les daba

\- cuando logren hacerlo les enseñare lo que sigue – dijo a la distancia sin detenerse y levantando un brazo como despedida

\- comencemos – dijo Hinata

\- si… - dijo un poco dudoso de lo que tenía que hacer viendo el punto donde se perdió de vista su maestro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ero-sennin – se escuchó el grito de un rubio tres días despesques y dos pueblos de distancia de donde tuvieron su última lección

\- ¿Qué paso? – Jiraiya pensó que había salido discretamente de la habitación para seguir con su investigación

\- quiero que nos vuelva a mostrar cómo hacer la técnica – dijo Naruto con voz molesta por la frustración de varios días sin progreso lanzándole un globo de agua

\- HMP – Jiraiya tomo sin problema el globo en el aire y con ojos atentos por parte de los dos Uzumaki la volvió a realizar la técnica – satisfechos – dijo con voz de burla mientras se iba de nuevo

\- ¿lograste ver algo? – pregunto Naruto a Hinata

\- No, no vi nada – respondió triste

\- bien, tampoco nos podemos confiar de que siempre funcione ese poder – dijo Naruto tratando de consolar a su hermana mientras caminaban al lugar donde entrenaban

Naruto iba pensando en cómo hacer la técnica cuando le llama la atención la risa de un niño pequeño

\- Apresurémonos – Naruto toma la mano de su hermana y avanzo a gran velocidad para llegar a donde entrenaban

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba la pelinegra intentando seguir el paso a su hermano

Dos días después Naruto y Hinata corrían a toda velocidad buscando a su sensei en todos los bares del pueblo donde se encontraban, divisándolo por fin saliendo medio borracho de un bar para dirigirse a otro

- **ERO-SENNIN** – grito la pelinegra para hacer notar su presencia

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con voz rasposa y un poco alegre por el licor

Los hermanos no contestaron en cambio extendieron su mano derecha sosteniendo el globo y empezaron a hacer girar su Chakra dentro de él, inmediatamente con la punta de sus dedos de la mano izquierda empezaron a golpear en varias direcciones la pelota, haciendo que cada golpe creara una corriente en una dirección distinta, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento varias veces en cuestión de segundos lograron desintegrar el globo tal como lo hacía Jiraiya

Naruto tenía una cara de satisfacción al ver los frutos de su idea, algunos días atrás cuando el rubio vio jugando a un niño con un pequeño barco de papel en el agua se le ocurrió ocupar ambas manos al ver como los chapoteos del niño lograban corrientes erráticas

\- **jajajajaja** – Jiraiya después de una pequeña impresión soltó una risa muy estridente – lo lograron mas rápido de lo que pensé, muy bien síganme –

Tal como les pidió Jiraiya lo siguieron a una pequeña tiendo de juguetes donde compro muchas pelotas de caucho del mismo tamaño del globo de agua

Después llegaron a las afueras del pueblo

\- ahora ya que lograron girar algo sólido tienen que aprender a hacer lo mismo con el aire que es más complicado de manipular y la resistencia de la pelota hace que tengan que concentrar mayor cantidad de Chakra en ella para reventarla – diciendo esto la pequeña pelota empezó a moverse erráticamente en la mano de Jiraiya y segundos después exploto sin dejar rastro alguno

\- Bien sigan practicando – les lanzo una pelota a cada uno y después se fue de nuevo

Los dos dieron un pronunciado suspiro y siguieron con su entrenamiento

Los días pasaron y los Uzumaki seguían entrenando en todo momento sin descanso logrando que la pelota tuviera cortes pero no explotaba

Una mañana cinco días después de que los Gemelos lograran reventar los globos Jiraiya estaba saliendo discretamente de la habitación que rentaron ese pueblo o pequeña ciudad

\- "solo me quedan dos semanas, si no logro encontrarla todo se ira al diablo muy rápido" – estaba pensando cuando un movimiento repentino le llamo la tención

Hinata al moverse para acomodarse mientras todavía dormía dejo al descubierto sus manos que estaban muy lastimadas e hinchadas por el uso excesivo de su Chakra, viendo por inercia a su hermano que dormía junto a ella también noto que sus manos no estaban en mejores condiciones

Salió de la habitación con un dejo de remordimiento en sus ojos

Varias horas después, al medio día los dos hermanos caminaban con tristeza por el centro del poblado, había ido a comprar comida y pelotas para seguir su entrenamiento

\- Papa... Papa—los hermanos giraron su mirada hacia donde venía el sonido

Lo que vieron los dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca, nunca reaccionaban bien al ver como se comportaba una familia normal y ver como un padrea amoroso compartía una paleta con su hijo no ayudaba a su situación

\- Espérame un momento Dattebayo – le pidió a su hermana que estaba visiblemente afectada por recordar como era su vida familiar

Naruto regreso con una paleta doble que compartió con su hermana

\- Gra… gracias – Dijo la pelinegra al recibir el regalo de su hermana, el siempre sabia como hacerla sentir bien

Varias horas después cuando el sol de la tarde estaba dando su máximo resplandor y el calor era muy evidentes los hermanos seguían en su entrenamiento

\- Ya me canse Dattebayo – grito frustrado Naruto – esto es imposible – lanzo la pelota que tenía en sus manos perdiéndose entre los arbustos cercanos

\- ¿Qué esperabas?—se escuchó una voz que no pensaban escuchas sino hasta más tarde – la técnica que quieren aprender es de Rango A, al cuarto Hokage le tomo tres años aprenderla –

\- **TRES… TRES AÑOS** – grito Naruto

\- No te preocupes por eso, hay que tomar un descanso – dijo Jiraiya cuando estuvo cerca

Sin que se lo esperaran los hermanos, vieron que de una bolsa sacaba unas paletas heladas, dándole una a cada uno

\- Tomen, se las han ganado – Jiraiya les revolvió el cabello en señal de afecto – lo han hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes -

Jiraiya esa mañana se dio cuenta que estaba tan preocupado por encontrar a su excompañera de equipó que había olvidado por completo que también lo acompañaban esos niños

\- gra… gracias – por primera vez en su vida Naruto recibió un regalo, siempre él tenía que ser el fuerte y comprarle o conseguir algo para contentar a su hermana pero el nunca se podía dar ese lujo

Desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección cuando sintió que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por la emoción

\- gracias – dijo Hinata muy bajo haciendo una reverencia, nunca nadie aparte de su hermano le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella, su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido que en cualquier momento podría explotar, era una emoción que no conocía al sentirse apreciada por alguien mas

Después de esas palabras de aliento por parte de su maestro lograron reventar la pelota cuatro días después, justo ante de entrar en la noche a una ciudad con luces de colores y muchos letreros que promocionaban sus productos con colores muy llamativos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro de un casino desconocido la última ronda de apuestas estaba terminado con la declaración de un hombre

\- **Gana todas las ganancias la bella mujer rubia** – anuncio en encargado de atender esa mesa en el casino

\- **Bien Tsunade-sama** – aplaudió una joven pelinegra parada detrás de la rubia – tenía razón, después de varias semanas empieza a tener suerte -

Tsunade no dijo nada solo frunció tanto el ceño que sus dos cejas se convirtieron una salo

\- **apuesto todo en la siguiente ronda** – declaro sin duda

\- **Ganador de todas las ganancias el joven de pelo plata con lentes de la esquina** – anuncio el encargado una ronda más tarde

Tsunade solo dio una media sonrisa de satisfacción, para la legendaria perdedora era un mal augurio empezar una racha ganadora

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una noche sin luna, en un callejón medio iluminado se escuchaba los lamentos de un niño rubio

\- por favor Onee-chan – el grito de un rubio resonó por las calles mientras rogaba completamente arrodillado con la frente en el piso – es el único local de aguas termales y está descompuesto –

\- N… no… eso…o e… está mal – Hinata estaba muy avergonzada por la petición de su hermano, su cara no podía estar más roja de lo que ya estaba

\- por favor – el rubio abrazo una pierna de la pelinegra mientras dos cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos – estoy cansado y quiero relajarle y el baño de hombres está cerrado –

\- **Onii-chan** – chillo la pelinegra al ver tal desplante – es… está bien, pero iras solo – miro a todos lados como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los crímenes -No… yo… iré contigo, para vigilarte - Si antes ella pensaba que estaba tan avergonzada y roja que no era posible estarlo más se equivocó al escucharse a sí misma decir esas palabras

-gracias Dattebayo – dijo con felicidad Naruto

Minutos después dentro de los baños de aguas termales entraron dos preadolescentes enfundadas en toallas, la pelinegra estaba hasta cierto punto aliviada de que fuera tan tarde que nadie más estuviera dándose un baño, por otro lado gracias a Sakura aprendió lo que era el pudor de ser mujer y estar junto a su hermano la ponía muy nerviosa

Naruto en cambio estaba muy tranquilo y hasta cierto punto feliz de poder entrar a unos baños de aguas termales después de semanas de arduo entrenamiento, sin pudor alguno se quitó la toalla y se lanzó dentro de las aguas

\- **Oni** … **Naru** – lo regaño su hermana por el poco pudor demostrado

Un detalle que no paso por alto a la vista de la pelinegra era que el **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu sexi) de su hermano no era la característica mujer de veinte años que siempre ocupaba, ahora era una niña de unos trece años rubia de coletas y marcas en las mejillas como bigotes con las mismas proporciones que tenía la pelinegra en su cuerpo en ese momento, cosa que la hizo ponerse roja de la vergüenza

\- **VAMOS ONEE-CHAN** – grito la rubia desde el agua

Hinata solo resoplo y entro al agua sin quitarse la toalla de encima

Hinata después de un rato se relajó, su hermano no intento nada raro como Sakura le había advertido tantas veces en los meses que la conocía

-"Tengo que hablar con Sakura respecto a esto" – desprevenidamente ese pensamiento podría sellar el destino de la rubia sentada junta a ella dormitando por el calor del agua

\- Tsunade-sama – Hinata dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la vos de otras personas – no entiendo porque aposto todo cuando ya había recuperado todo lo que perdió en estas semanas –

- **No me cuestiones Shizune, yo sé lo que hago** – se escuchó la voz de otra mujer algo borracha

Segundos después, entro una rubia con el cabello suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda y mostraba sus encantos sin inhibición alguna mientras una pelinegra de pelo corto la seguía muy de cerca enfundada en una toalla que se negó a quitarse cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de más personas

\- Tsunade-sama porque esta tan a la defensiva y hasta para usted es raro que beba hasta en estos lugares – pregunto inquisitivamente Shizune – ¿pasa algo? –

\- No… - la rubia divago un poco al notar a las dos niñas frente de ella

De inmediato se dio cuenta que una de ellas era un Genge pero la otra no, por alguna razón los ojos de la real le llamaron la atención, tenían un color extraño y le recordaban cierta sensación que tenía años que no sentía

Hinata por la mirada tan pesada que recibió por parte de la rubia frente de ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y jalar a su acompañante para retirarse a su hotel

\- ¿No va a decir nada que una de ellos era un niño? – pregunto Shizune que al ver que se fueron se quitó con confianza la toalla

\- no es mi asunto como pasen su tiempo unos niños calenturientos – sentencio Tsunade mientras daba un sorbo al Sake que traía en la mano – Además el niño estaba genuinamente dormido… es una pareja muy extraña – termino de divagar pensando en los ojos de la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba arrastrando a una rubia medio vestida con un pantalón y chamarra mientras estaba perdida en los brazos de Morfeo

\- siempre he tenido la duda de ¿porque no se disipa esta técnica cuando está dormido o inconsciente? – Hinata pregunto al aire

\- **_Generoso… media luna… pecho…_** – murmuro dormido Naruto

- **PER… PERVERTIDO** – grito Hinata

En la calle vacía resonó un golpe y un quejido de una rubia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana siguiente a las afueras del pueblo se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya listos para su siguiente entrenamiento

\- Bien el entrenamiento de hoy consiste en logren hacer los dos primeros entrenamientos sin reventar este globo – Jiraiya mostro un globo común y corriente el cual inflo y poso en sus manos – así como lo ven – dijo unos segundos después

Ambos Uzumakis se vieron con interrogante

\- Pero no hizo nada Dattebayo – Naruto fue el primero en expresar su duda

\- mira bien – Jiraiya tenía una vara en la mano con la cual reventó el globo que fue succionado por el pequeño vórtice azul que estaba dentro de el

\- valla – exclamo Hinata emocionada de que solo quedara un paso por realizar

\- bien, eso sería el siguiente paso—Jiraiya dudo un poco en decir lo siguiente – pero estas seguro de hacer algo hoy Naruto –

\- por qué pregunta Dattebayo – se quejó el rubio

\- es que bueno… - Jiraiya estaba muriendo de curiosidad de lo que paso en la noche anterior pero al ver el humor con el que llego la pelinegra a la habitación no tenía el valor de preguntar

\- ese ojo morado se ve doloroso – termino Jiraiya

\- si, lo es, pero no me acuerdo porque me golpeo – Naruto vio con ojos asesinos a su hermana

Hinata solo miro a otro lado indignada del comportamiento de su hermano

\- **y todavía preguntas, si eres un pervertido que le ve los lunares a las mujeres que tiene en el pecho** – dijo muy avergonzada pero furiosa

\- **HEEEEE** – exclamaron ambos hombres del lugar

\- ¿pero si yo me dormí antes de que me sacaras del lugar? ¿Cómo iba a ver los pechos de alguien? y ¿que yo me acuerde tú no tienes ningún lunar en el pecho? – cavilo Naruto tomándose la barbilla para pensar mejor

Hinata se volta a verlo con cara asesina y su pelo empezó a levantarse un poco, mientras se cubría el pecho instintivamente

Jiraiya estaba muy entretenido viendo esa discusión y no dudo ni un segundo en empezar a escribir frenéticamente en su libreta que siempre llevaba para casos de inspiración

\- entonces no me dirás que no viste el lunar de media luna de la voluptuosa rubia de ayer – grito Hinata

\- Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa – Dijo Naruto ignorando todos sus instintos de auto conservación

-"Media luna"—pensó Jiraiya después de leer dos veces sus notas

\- **Naruto** – Jiraiya lo tomo de hombros y los sacudió un poco – **¿dónde tenia exactamente ese lunar?** – pregunto un poco desesperado

\- **No lo sé** – se desesperó Naruto de que nadie le creyera - yo realmente estaba dormido –

Entonces ambas miradas recayeron en la pelinegra que estaba estática a medio camino de golpear a su hermano

-en… en el pe… pecho derecho – dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las dos manos muy avergonzada, estaba segura que eso era lo más vergonzoso que dijo en su vida

\- ¿que más me puedes decir de ella? – Pregunto Jiraiya sin soltar a Naruto

\- te… tenía mucho… pecho – su vergüenza aumentaba en cada momento – y… y tenía una rara marca en la frente—

\- **LA ENCONTRARON** – grito de alegría Jiraiya – **Y JUSTO A TIEMPO, SOLO NOS QUEDA UNA SEMANA PARA REGRESAR** –

\- ¿para qué? – preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

\- Síganme—Jiraiya sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de los niños se fue sin soltar a Naruto que llevaba arrastrando seguidos de la pelinegra de cerca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El grupo de búsqueda dio varias vueltas en la ciudad, que para su desgracia tenía muchos Casinos y bares y tuvieron que entrar a cada uno para buscar a un objetivo que no conocían los Genin

\- No puedo ver bien con esto Dattebayo – Naruto se quejó después de unas horas de búsqueda sin sentido

La queja del rubio se debía a que Jiraiya les pidió ocupar las técnicas de infiltración que les enseño Obito, por lo que cubrieron sus vistosas cabelleras con las pañoletas azules que les dio su sensei el primer día como equipo, se taparon la cabeza con la capucha de sus chamarras y para estar más seguros Jiraiya le pidió a Naruto ocupar uno de los lentes de repuesto de su hermana

Se veían sospechosos vestidos de esa forma rondando los casinos pero cumplía su función de ocultar sus rasgos que era lo que realmente quería Jiraiya

\- Vamos a entrar a ese lugar ya saben que hacer – informa Jiraiya

\- Si – contestaron al mismo tiempo los Uzumaki

Y con la ayuda del **Oiroke no Jutsu** ambos Genin se transformaron en mujeres de unos vente años, una rubia de una sola coleta larga hasta su espalda baja con un kimono Gris y una faja verde oscuro, y otra pelirroja con el pelo hasta los tobillos con ojos azules en un kimono lila con una faja color azul cielo

Con esa apariencia entraron a un casino y empezaron a vagar por el lugar seguidos por Jiraiya

\- mira Naru– Hinata se agacho y recogió una moneda que alguien desprevenidamente tiro en el lugar

-No perdemos nada Hina – la rubia le arrebato la moneda a la pelirroja y la gasto en la primer maquina tragamonedas que vio

Naruto ni bien jalo la palanca para empezar el juego cuando la maquina empezó a emitir mucho ruido y brillar muchas luces

\- Naru Ganaste – la pelirroja dio de saltos de felicidad mientras la rubia sacaba su rana verde y la ponía donde salían las monedas que empezaban a desbordar la charola de la tragamonedas

\- suertudas – mascullo una rubia junto a ellas

Pretendía dar un vistazo rápido a las ganadoras junto a ella pero la última moneda que entro en la maquina fue su perdición

- **Tenemos una ganador del premio mayor** – se escuchó por el altavoz junto con mucho ruido y luces que apuntaban a la ganadora

\- Tsunade – Jiraiya que se acercó al lugar donde se escuchaba mucho ruido la reconoció de inmediato

\- maldición – dijo entre dientes Tsunade

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un restaurante se encontraban cinco personas en una mesa, de un lado un hombre y dos niños, del otro lado una pelinegra sosteniendo con aprensión un pequeño cerdo rosa con un chaleco morado oscuro junto a una rubia de mirada desafiante

Tsunade es una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Tsunade usa una gran chaqueta de color verde con el kanji de "apuesta" (賭) escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior. Debajo lleva una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa deja a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos. Lleva sandalias con tacones altos y se pinta las uñas de las manos y los pies de color rojo; también usa pintalabios de color rosa suave y la única joya visible que ocupa es un Collar con un cristal verde en el

A pesar de su apariencia de una mujer joven, los Uzumakis sabían que ya rondaba los cincuenta años

Shizune es una mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio Negro, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Lleva un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias

\- a que le debemos este honor – pregunto sarcásticamente Tsunade

Tsunade no tenía nada en contra de Jiraiya pero su presencia hacia recordar cosas de su pasado que prefería olvidar, por esa razón y muchas otras abandono la aldea años atrás

Jiraiya no le contesto solo permaneció pensativo, le preocupaba la forma de abordar el tema y con el reducido tiempo que tenían no podía darse el lujo de tardarse mucho convenciéndola

\- si no vas a hablar entonces dime quienes son estos dos niños – señalo a los menores que no le quitaban la vista de encima

\- por sus ropas diría que son del clan Abúrame – empezó a dar sus propias ideas cuando no recibió respuesta alguna y la mirada de la niña detrás de sus gafas rojas la ponía incomoda

\- ¿pero pensándolo bien? – Empezó a dudar – su forma de actuar en el casino no va con la forma de ser del clan, entonces sería posible que son los bastardos de un integrante del clan Hyūga. Ellos son los únicos dos clanes de rastreo al que podías recurrir por ayuda –

Tsunade dio una sonrisa burlona cuando el chico hizo intento de contestas el insulto, lo cual no pudo por la intervención de Jiraiya

\- ¿te preguntas como sé que son bastardos? – Dijo con autosuficiencia Tsunade – solo así le hubieran permitido a Jiraiya sacarlos de la aldea –

\- dejemos esto para otra ocasión – dijo Jiraiya muy serio – primero tengo que hablar del asunto por la que te estoy buscando –

Tsunade solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, se apoyó por completo en su respaldo y espero a que Jiraiya empezara hablar tomando un poco de sake de la botella que tenía en la mano

\- supongo que sabes que el viejo maestro murió hace unas semanas – empezó Jiraiya

\- si… algo escuche por ahí – Tsunade intentaba permanecer indiferente pero la confirmación de esa noticia le afecto que disimulo tomando un gran sorbo de sake

\- entonces no te podrás negar a su última voluntad - siguió Jiraiya

A Tsunade no le estaba gustando el rumbo a donde estaba llegando la conversación

\- el pido que tu fueras su sucesora – las palabras de Jiraiya cayeron como una montaña sobre Tsunade

\- **NO** – Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y dio un manotazo en la mesa – **QUIEN MIERDAS QUIERE SER HOKAGE** –

Naruto solo agacho la cabeza con la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza por el enojo y los nudillos blancos por cerrar las manos con impotencia

\- Sabes que eres la mejor para el puesto – dijo Jiraiya un poco más tranquilo

\- **PERO QUIEN DIJO QUE QUIERO** **SERLO** – contesto Tsunade con furia – **QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO QUERRÍA UN PUESTO COMO ESE, DONDE SOLO ESPERA SUFRIMIENTO… EL QUE LO BUSQUE DEBE CONSIDERARSE UN IDIOTA** –

\- **esta anciana es la excompañera de tu equipo que buscamos** – Naruto no pudo contenerse cuando la escucho insultar a los Kages – **la dichosa mejor medico ninja que ayudaría a nuestros amigos** –

\- ya no soy médico – dijo entre dientes con los ojos cubiertos por una sombra

\- **que desperdicio de persona** – dijo Naruto – **si ni siquiera puede manejar su vida, mucho menos está calificada para ser Hokage** –

Tsunade no soporto más los insultos de Naruto y agarrándolo del cuello de su chamarra lo levanto sobre la mesa hasta que ella estuvo completamente erguida mirando directo a los ojos detrás de los lentes rojos que cubrían los orbes azules de Naruto

\- **TU PEQUEÑO BASTARDO** – Tsunade estaba furiosa – **NO HABLES SI NO SABES NADA DE MÍ, TU ERES SOLO UN INSECTO QUE PUEDO DERROTAR SOLO CON UN DEDO** –

\- **Demuéstralo** – fue la contestación de Naruto sin intimidarse – **DEMUÉSTRAME QUE REALMENTE ERES LA PERSONA CORRECTA PARA CEDERTE PARTE DE MI SUEÑO** –

\- **¿De qué tonterías hablas?** – pregunto sin despegar sus ojos furiosos de el

\- **DE QUE YO VOY A SER EL SIGUIENTE HOKAGE** – Naruto se señaló con el pulgar **\- pero si me demuestras que eres más fuerte que yo, te dejare convertirte en el siguiente Hokage hasta que te derrote y me sedas el puesto** –

- **PEQUEÑO BASTARDO** – Tsunade temblaba de la furia de ser insultada de esa manera – **SI ME LLEGAS A DERROTAR NO SOLO REGRESARE A LA ALDEA, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN TE DARÉ ESTO** –

Lo dejo caer sobre la mesa tirando lo que faltaba tirar sobre ella después de haberlo arrastrado, se llevó la mano al pecho y saco un pequeño collar con un cristal verde

\- **SOLO ERES UNA BASURA QUE NO PODRÁ DARME NI UN SOLO GOLPE, SI LO LOGRAS ME DARÉ POR VENCIDA, TE ESPERO AFUERA** – sin esperar contestación salió por la puerta

Jiraiya se apresuró a salir pero primero tomo a Hinata y la cargo en su hombro

\- Tsunade – dijo cuándo salió y la encontró esperando a mitad de la calle – estos niños son mi responsabilidad así que si quieres hacer esto será bajo mis términos –

Tsunade solo levanto una ceja mientras seguía cruzada de brazos

\- tu pelearas con ella – Jiraiya dejo a Hinata frente suyo

\- ¿ **QUE**? – Grito Naruto – **ERO-SENNIN** – no pudo decir más por la furia que lo invadía

\- entonces que dices – pregunto Jiraiya mientras sostenía a Naruto para que no se abalanzara sobre la rubia

\- **lo que sea, para demostrarle a ese bastardo que soy mucho más fuerte que el** – contesto muy segura de sí misma

\- eto – Hinata sentía que solo la estaban ocupando en ese lugar sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de lo que ella pensaba

Con la mirada de su maestro que la alentaba a hacerlo se posiciono tímidamente frente de Tsunade a unos diez metros de distancia

\- **QUÉ TONTERÍA** – bufo de frustración Tsunade – **QUE TAN DÉBIL CREES QUE ME HE PUESTO QUE ME PONES A LUCHAR CON UNA BASTARDA QUE NO SE PUEDE PARAR DEL MIEDO** – se burlo

Jiraiya solo se burló y se acercó con calma a Tsunade

\- él me dijo que quiere ver de nuevo tu lunar en forma de luna – dijo muy bajo para que solo Tsunade lo escuchara señalando a Naruto

Tsunade solo se sonrojo violentamente y se quedó viendo con ojos de interrogación a Jiraiya

\- **HEY ZORRO** – grito Jiraiya el nombre clave de Naruto - **ELLA NO ME CREE QUE TE PUEDES CONVERTIR EN UNA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA QUE ELLA** –

\- ¿he? – la afirmación de Jiraiya lo tomo de improviso

\- **vamos muéstrale que está equivocada** – Jiraiya lo alentó

Naruto solo bufo

\- **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy) – detrás de la nube de humo apareció la rubia desnuda que siempre ocupaba Naruto para molestar a las personas

\- **VEZ, HASTA ESTE BASTADO PUEDE SER MÁS LINDA QUE TÚ** – se burló Naruto con una voz melodiosa característica de una linda chica

\- **BASTARDO PERVERTIDO** – Grito Tsunade mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Naruto

Tsunade le dejo de importar todo, no le importo lo que grito Jiraiya entre risas cuando salió corriendo hacia Naruto, ni le importo la estúpida apuesta que podría ganar con los ojos cerrados. Solo le importo que ese bastarlo la vio desnuda al reconocer que la chica frente suyo era la misma solo que unos años mayor a la que vio la noche pasada y peor aún la había engañado haciéndose pasar por dormido

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando supo que paso ya estaba incrustado en una pared perdiendo su tranformacion

\- recuerda que estas en una pelea Tsunade – escucho a lo lejos la rubia la voz de Jiraiya

\- ¿he? – se volteo confundida

Solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar un feroz golpe dirigido a su cabeza

\- "¿Kushina?" – fue lo que se le vino a la mente al ver un mechón rojo debajo de la capucha de su atacante y un aura asesina poco común

Tsunade como pudo logro superar dos golpes más dados por Hinata, pero el cuarto y quinto dieron de llego en su rostro y estómago, Tsunade estaba muy impresionada para poder ocupar todas sus capacidades y una ola de recuerdos que ella creyó olvidados la asaltaron

 _"me esforzaré para proteger esta aldea y algún día me convertiré en Hokage … …"_

 _"lo siento… no podre seguir protegiendo a la aldea"_

 _"yo seré el próximo Hokage … …"_

 _"Tsunade no entres, su cuerpo quedo irreconocible"_

 _"por favor Tsunade-sensei no se valla, Minato está a días de convertirles en el próximo Hokage … …"_

 _"escuchaste que el cuarto Hokage junto a toda su familia murieron en el ataque del_ _Kyūbi_ "

Una buena parte de su vida paso por sus ojos mientras ya había soportado la envestida de diez golpes de Hinata entre los que evadió y recibió de lleno

\- **KYU… KYU** – Naruto gritaba el nombre clave de su hermana pero ella no reaccionaba y seguía atacando sin control

Cuando entraba en su modo de la "otra Hinata" no paraba hasta ver a su víctima en el suelo, por lo regular no duraban tanto

\- **HINATA** – Naruto se arto y le grito por su nombre real

Con eso la pelinegra reacciona y se le quedo viendo

\- ya es suficiente – le dijo con tono triste – hemos perdido, mejor ayúdame con esto – Naruto señalo a su hombro y Hinata vio con horror que una astilla de la pared de madera estaba atravesándolo

Tsunade al ver la sangre se dio la vuelta cayendo de rodillas y empezó a vomitar cosa que no paso desapercibida para Naruto

\- Son unos niños interesantes – dijo Jiraiya mientras esperaba a que Tsunade dejara de vomitar

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?—volteo con miedo para volverlos a ver, mientras Shizune que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen ayudaba a Hinata a curar a Naruto

\- tanto ha decaído la medicina en la aldea – dijo mientras se voltea para no vomitar de nuevo

El comentario vino al ver como Hinata con un precario Jutsu medico intentaba ayudar a su hermano

\- si te refieres a la niña – se quedó viendo a Hinata – ella tuvo que aprenderlo por su cuenta por ciertas circunstancias de su vida –

Tsunade a pesar que no soportaba ver la sangre se forzó a sí misma para ver a la pelinegra, no cualquiera podía aprender un Jutsu medico por su cuenta

\- si… son uno niños interesantes – confirma Tsunade

\- cumplirás tu promesa – pregunto serio Jiraiya mientras se levantaba Tsunade

\- ¿que? – Tsunade estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

\- que si cumplirás tu promesa de rendirte si te daban un solo golpe y perder la apuesta – dijo señalando la mejilla de Tsunade enrojecida

\- lo pensare – dijo con mirada perdida caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras empezaba a atardecer

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – Shizune quería ayudar mas a los niños pero al ver que su maestra se iba no pudo quedarse más tiempo

\- Shizune, quiero estar sola un momento – dijo con voz perdida – ayúdalos y te veré en el hotel más tarde –

Con eso se alejó sin mirar atrás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade camino lo que parecieron horas hasta que la noche callo en la ciudad pero por primera vez en años no tenía ganas de apostar ni emborracharse hasta el amanecer, solo quería seguir caminando, esos niños le despertaban sentimientos que pensaba muertos en ella

\- Tsunade, tanto tiempo sin verte – la voz seseante de una persona frente suyo la saco de sus pensamientos

\- Orochimaru… que es lo que quieres – pregunto a la defensiva pero con voz cansada

\- no puedo buscar a una antigua amiga para saludarla – se burló Orochimaru

\- tu sabes que no me consideraste nunca una amiga – contesto Tsunade mientras daba la vuelta, la última persona con la que quería hablar en el día era ese sujeto

\- Su pongo que ya sabes que mate al tercero hace algunos días – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

\- si… ya lo había escuchado por ahí – dijo Tsunade con voz suave

Ella no sabía por qué no se atrevía a hablarle de que Jiraiya le había contado todo

\- y como no me atacaste supongo que no te importa –siguió Orochimaru – bien eso hará mas fácil todo –

Todo el tiempo de la conversación se la paso envuelto entre las sombras de la noche, pero para seguir su plan se acercó a una lámpara que le alumbro por completo el cuerpo

\- Antes de morir me dio un último regalo – con esas palabras Tsunade instintivamente volteo – como veras mis brazos están muy mal –

Tsunade no lo duro ni un segundo, sus brazos parecían quemados y amoratados

\- si me ayudas con esto – continúo Orochimaru

Tsunade hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de alguien más entre las sombras, que resultó ser un hombre con pelo plata y gafas, que se acercó con cuidado a Orochimaru y le ayudo a hacer unos sellos

A unos metros de distancia frente de Tsunade aparecieron dos féretros que al abrirse revelaron a dos personas de su pasado

\- ellos nunca más te abandonaran – termino con una sonrisa siniestra

Tsunade solo se quedó parada frente de ellos, no sabía que pensar al respecto

\- tienes hasta mañana al medio día para pensarlo – la voz de Orochimaru resonó en todo el lugar mientras desaparecieran los féretros

Tsunade al quedarse sola, solo lloro, lloro todo lo que no había llorado esos quince años fuera de su aldea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas después volvió derrotada a su hotel para afrontar la difícil decisión que tenía en su futuro

\- llegas tarde – se escuchó entre las sombras de la obscura habitación la voz de Jiraiya

\- **que te importa** – evadió otro tipo de respuesta mientras prendía la luz

\- ¿qué has pensado? – cuestiono el Sennin

\- no lo he decidido – Desvió la mirada Tsunade

Estaba en un serio conflicto, nunca espero esa propuesta por parte de Orochimaru y estaba segura que si él la hubiera encontrado primero tal vez lo hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo, pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos niños que acompañaban a Jiraiya

\- ¿quienes son los niños? – pregunto una de sus dudas más inmediatas

\- Si no me das una respuesta no te lo puedo decir – contesto muy frio Jiraiya

Tsunade solo podía deducir que no eran parte del clan Hyūga al recordar que la noche anterior vio a la niña y no tenía el sello del pájara enjaulado en la frente y sus ojos no eran blancos

\- ahora estoy seguirá de que no son miembros del clan Hyūga – contesto Tsunade sin intimidarse por su compañero – me vas a contestar todas mis preguntas antes de que te dé una respuesta – dijo muy firme con los brazos cruzados

Tsunade tenía mucha curiosidad y una sensación extraña sobre el origen de esos niños, sobre todo de la niña, ella estaba segura que esos ojos los había visto en otro lado

Jiraiya suspiro y se relajo

\- es información que solo un Kage puede saber, ¿estas segura de que responda a todas tus dudas? – pregunto Jiraiya

Tsunade dudo un poco la imagen de los dos sarcófagos frente de ella estaba muy fresca en su memoria, pero la mirada de esa niña era más atrayente

\- si – dijo sin duda al hablar

\- espero que no te arrepientas – dijo con sinceridad Jiraiya

\- ¿y bien? – Tsunade estaba empezando a desesperarse

\- se llaman Naruto y Hinata – empezó Jiraiya a hablar

\- y esos nombres tienen algún significado para mí – si algo caracterizaba a Tsunade era la poca paciencia que tenia

\- **DEJA QUE TERMINE DE HABLAR POR DIOS** – se exaspero Jiraiya – como te decía ellos son Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki y han sido huérfanos toda su vida

Tsunade levanto una ceja en tono de escepticismo

\- ¿exactamente desde cuando son huérfanos?– la información dada a cuenta gotas la ponía molesta

\- hace trece años cuando sus padres se sacrificaron para salvarles la vida – contesto Jiraiya un poco triste

\- ¿entonces quiénes eran sus padres? – Tsunade estaba empezando a comprender el origen de esos niños

\- Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki – con las palabras de Jiraiya el suelo donde estaba parada Tsunade se movió con tal intensidad que tuvo que sentarse en la cama cercana

\- pe... pensé que toda su familia había muerto – pregunto dudosa

\- eso fue obra del viejo – contesto Jiraiya – él se encargó de que nadie supiera sus orígenes, hasta yo pensé que solo habían tenido un hijo y no un par de gemelos –

-Mellizos – Corrigió Tsunade consternada

-¿qué?—pregunto un poco desconcertado Jiraiya

\- son un niño y un niña, no son gemelos son mellizos… pero olvida eso ¿porque si son hijos de Minato, la niña tuvo que aprender un Jutsu medico tan deficiente?, no debería ser entrenada por el mejor médico de la aldea – pregunto Tsunade un poco hiperventilada

Ella tenía sus razones para estar preocupada por esos niños, era un hecho confirmado para muchas personas que Shizune era su primera y única alumna, pero lo que casi nadie sabía era que ella era la segunda, antes tuvo como alumna a una niña pelirroja muy explosiva

\- en condiciones normales así seria, ella seria tratada como una princesa y él seria entrenado por los mejores, pero eso no ha sido así gracias a que nadie sabe quiénes eran sus padres y a su segunda condición – contesto Jiraiya

-no me digas – ella solo tuvo que sumar uno más uno para darse cuenta del secreto de los niños

\- si – confirmo Jiraiya sus preocupaciones

\- **PAR DE IDIOTAS** – gracias a su furia destrozo un pequeño tocador frente de ella **– COMO LE PUDIERON HACER ESO SUS HIJOS** –

\- Minato no era ni un tonto ni un impulsivo—contesto Jiraiya con tono suave para calmar a Tsunade, no se atrevió a tocarla, tenía muchos años que perdió ese derecho – así que solo nos queda apoyarlos en todo lo que podamos –

\- pero es que regresar a la aldea—la voz de Tsunade denotaba miedo

\- deberías aprender algo de esos niños - le dijo Jiraiya - ¿no te has preguntado porque tuvo que aprender un Jutsu medico la niña? – con esas palabras salió de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, todos desayunaban en un pequeño restaurante, el ambiente era tan pesado que se podía cortar con cuchillo, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada

\- **Bien par de bastardos, no me van a decir sus nombres** – pregunto con dureza Tsunade

Naruto debajo de sus gafas rojas la vio de mala manera y Hinata solo se agacho en su lugar

\- **ANCIANA MI NOMBRE ES ZORRO Y ES MEJOR QUE SE LA APRENDA BIEN** – contesto enojada Naruto solo diciendo su nombre clave tal como se lo había pedido Jiraiya el día anterior

\- k… kyu… mi nombre es Kyu – contesto con voz baja Hinata

\- **No les creo** – Tsunade tenía un tic en el ojo por la palabra prohibida que ocupo Naruto – **yo ayer escuche que hasta que te llamaron Hinata reaccionaste** – señalo a la niña que cada vez se encogía mas en su asiento

\- lo siento niños, ustedes se delataron solos, así que asuman las consecuencias – contesto Jiraiya divertido con el espectáculo

\- **¿entonces?** – Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la boca seguía esperando su respuesta

Los hermanos solo se vieron unos segundos y suspiraron resignados

\- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo– Naruto que había controlado su muletilla hasta ese momento fue el primero en hablar

Tsunade no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al escuchar a Naruto

\- Mi… mi… mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki – hablo Hinata muy rápido y con voz muy aguda

\- ¿creen que es una buena presentación no dejarme ver sus rostros? – pregunto Tsunade

Los hermanos esta vez vieron a Jiraiya que solo se encogió de hombros para decirles que no le importaba

Con un suspiro se deshicieron de sus chamarras, pañuelos que cubrían frente y cabello, y sus anteojos no sin antes que Hinata renegara un poco

Tsunade se quedó sin palabras con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto era una copia en miniatura de Minato y la niña a pesar de no parecerse mucho a sus padres tenía el cabello de Kushina, al menos en parte y sus ojos eran muy parecidos, sin hablar del mismo temperamento cuando se enojaban que todavía palpitar en su mejilla

-deben ser muy fuertes y reconocidos si la aldea los dejo venir con Jiraiya si no pertenecen a ningún clan – siguió con su conversación Tsunade

-"¿no te has preguntado porque tuvo que aprender un Jutsu medico la niña?"- las palabras de Jiraiya de la noche pasada le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza

\- en realidad somos huérfanos… - Naruto dudo en hablar, era la primera persona que se interesaba en conocerlos y no quería asustarla – y no figuramos mucho en la aldea – maquillo la realidad

\- pero lo que más me interesa es quien te enseño ese Jutsu, como Doctora retirada quiero patearle el trasero a quien te lo enseño a hacer tan mal – siguió Tsunade sin creerle nada a Naruto

\- **No** – Hinata dio un pequeño grito al pensar que golpearía a alguien por su deficiente Jutsu – **Nadie me lo enseño yo… yo lo aprendí a hacerlo sola** – se avergonzó un poco por la forma que la veía la rubia

\- ¿y por qué lo tuviste que aprenderlo sola? – llegó a la parte que quería preguntar

\- es… es… - la voz de Hinata se atoro en su garganta

\- ella lo hizo para ayudarme porque hemos estado más veces de la que recuerdo en el hospital – termino contestando Naruto

\- ¿por qué lo tuvo que aprender?, si son tan hábiles para que Jiraiya los reconociera como sus protegidos, deben de haber mucha gente al pendiente de ustedes – siguió Tsunade sin mostrar que su corazón se encogió al escuchar que estuvieron muchas veces en el hospital

\- en realidad casi toda la aldea nos desprecia por cierta situación de nuestro nacimiento – contesto Naruto con la voz triste viendo fijamente la mesa frente de el

Tsunade estaba molesta e impresionada al enterarse de que la aldea no los quería siendo los hijos del cuarto y además ellos sabían la razón, eso debería ser una carga muy grande para unos niños de trece años

\- si en verdad no los quiere nadie en la aldea les propongo que me acompañen en mis viajes junto a Shizune – dijo Tsunade en un arrebato de sentimiento

- **Tsunade** – hablo con voz grave Jiraiya, eso no lo habían hablado

-si… si… nos lo hubiera pedido hace unos meses no hubiéramos dudado en aceptar – comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad Hinata – pero a pesar que casi toda la aldea nos desprecie, hay gente que realmente quiere que regresemos y yo junto a mi hermano queremos protegerlos a todos aunque nos cueste la vida –

\- eso incluye a toda la aldea a pesar que ellos nos darían la espalda en la primera oportunidad – completo Naruto

Tsunade estaba impresionada, la voz con la que hablaron no denotaba tristeza ni resentimiento, sino todo lo contrario, era llena de alegría y esperanza en un futuro mejor

\- he perdido – dijo en voz baja

Jiraiya solo levanto la ceja con duda de lo que dijo

\- he perdido, regresare con ustedes a la aldea – dijo con voz decidida Tsunade – **nunca me retracto de mis apuestas** –

\- bien entonces cuando terminemos de comer emprenderemos el viaje, tenemos que regresar en menos de tres días – comento contento Jiraiya mientras comía precipitadamente para acabar lo antes posible

Tsunade solo dio una sonrisa triste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas después en un camino rodeado de una pradera, caminan el grupo de cinco personas y un cerdito de regreso a Konoha

\- Jiraiya – hablo Tsunade que se había quedado rezagada a propósito – quiero que sepas una cosa –

Jiraiya con duda se acercó a la rubia para que solo él la escuchara

\- no lo hago por la aldea – los ojos de Tsunade estaba en llamas de la furia después de pensar lo que hicieron con los niños **\- si por mi fuera se podrían ir a la mierda, lo hago por los niños, solo los quiero proteger** – dijo con decisión Tsunade

Jiraiya no quiso hablar, realmente no le gustaba mucho esa idea pero era seguro que ella haría lo imposible para cuidar a los Gemelos

Jiraiya no tuvo tiempo de replicar las palabras de la rubia por un fuerte sonido y la aparición de dos personas en medio del camino

\- veo que tomaste tu decisión – la vos seseante característica de Orochimaru resonó por el lugar

\- Orochimaru – dijo Jiraiya

Naruto sin esperar a nadie al escuchar el nombre de esa persona su sangre hirvió y en su mano formo un Rasengan muy deficiente con el que intento atacar al recién llegado

\- **TU MALDITO** – grito Naruto al saber que él fue quien mato a Sarutobi

Kabuto que estaba junto a Orochimaru lo sujeto sin problema del brazo extendido con el Rasengan el cual desapareció al perder el control del Chakra

\- solo eres un estorbo – Dijo Kabuto y sin miramientos le dio un patada tan fuerte que salió volando para llevarse también en su vuelo a Hinata quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando deteniendo sus cuerpos a los pies de Tsunade y Jiraiya

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Jiraiya pregunto con duda hacia Tsunade quien veía sin reacción alguna hacia Orochimaru

\- Es muy sencillo mi idiota amigo – contesto Orochimaru – yo le propuse un trato a Tsunade-hime pero por lo que veo lo rechazo – dio una sonrisa maléfica – por lo que comprenden que no puedo dejarlos con vida ¿verdad? –

Con ayuda de Kabuto realizo una invocación haciendo que dos sarcófagos aparecieran frente de Tsunade

-ellos se encargaran de ustedes – Dijo maléficamente Orochimaru

Kabuto con dos Kunais con sellos en ellos se acercó lentamente a los cuerpos que salieron de los sarcófagos para implantarles sus órdenes

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)— grito Hinata y una pared de fuego casi acaba con Kabuto que estaba confiado de que nadie lo atacaría

Los rápidos reflejos de Kabuto lograron salvarlo pero no logro conservar los sellos con sus órdenes ya que el calor de las llamas los incendió en sus manos

\- **MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO** – Shizune que normalmente era tranquila y calculadora a la hora de luchar no pudo con el sentimiento de ver a su tío ocupado de esa manera y ataco a Kabuto

\- Tsunade quédate atrás – dijo Jiraiya al ver que no podía reaccionar al ver frente a ella a su novio y pequeño hermano muertos muchos años atrás

Por el estado psicológico de Shizune, Kabuto la pudo noquear casi al instante que empezó a atacar, no la mato solo porque quería llevársela para interrogarla y obtener información para ayudar a Orochimaru con sus brazos

\- Tsunade – la voz de un joven que nunca más escuchar la saco de su shock – es bueno verte de nuevo –

Tsunade solo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Onee-san – la vos de un niño fue el que se escuchó esa ocasión

\- Dan… Nawaki – la voz de Tsunade era de mucha tristeza mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo – no… no me hagan esto, no me recriminen sus muertes, por favor ya he sufrido suficiente con ello, por ello deje todo y empecé a huir –

El niño y el adulto de ojos completamente negros se vieron, no se conocían pero algo les dijo que eran responsables de la misma tristeza

\- yo no te culpo – el primero en hablar fue Dan su exnovio – yo morí con gusto para protegerte y proteger a la aldea, y lo haría de nuevo de tener la oportunidad, esa fue mi decisión, siento que te hayas culpado por ello –

\- Onee-san – ahora fue su pequeño hermano – yo fui el que por una estupidez e impaciencia morí sin cumplir mi sueño, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso –

\- pero no lo entienden yo estoy maldita, todo a aquel a quien amo muere sin remedio – Tsunade sentía que esa maldición la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días

\- Onee-san hasta yo sé que eso no es cierto, la vida es sinónimo de muerte, todos tenemos que morir en algún punto así que no pienses que solo te pasa a ti –

\- el niño tiene razón – dijo Dan – mi sueño era ser Hokage pero mi mayor anhelo era que fueras feliz, por favor se feliz y no te culpes de mi muerte – dijo Dan mientras su cuerpo resplandecía

\- también yo pienso igual, yo también quería convertirme en Hokage a toda costa pero no quería que tu sufrieras por ello, así que por favor vuelve a sonreír como cuando yo estaba tu lado – hablo el niño que al igual que su compañero resucitado empezó a resplandeciera

\- se feliz y cumple tus sueños – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se deshacían como arena

-lo… lo intentare – dijo mientras contenía sus lagrimas

\- que conmovedor – se rio Kabuto

- **TÚ MALDITO** – se disponía a comenzar un combate cuando Kabuto se cortó la mano y dejo fluir su sangre frente a Tsunade

Tsunade se puso pálida y cayó al piso apenas pudiéndose sostener para permanecer sentada

\- que patético – se mofo el peliplata y con un Kunai se dispuso a terminar el trabajo

\- **NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA** – gritaron al mismo tiempo los Uzumaki y de un golpe lo apartaron de enfrente de Tsunade

\- veo que terminaron de esconder a esa inútil—se burló Kabuto limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca – pero no importa, cuando esto termine la encontrare muy rápido –

\- Onii-chan – la voz de Hinata era muy seria – realiza de nuevo el Rasengan tengo un idea –

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Naruto pero le hizo caso y empezó a formar un Rasengan

\- que patéticos, creen que eso me detendrá – las manos de Kabuto empezaron a resplandecer con un brillo verde

Hinata estaba apurada a ayudar a formar el Rasengan en la mano de su hermano, ella por primera vez desde que empezó a practicar el Jutsu pudo verlo con esa rara perspectiva que luego tenía y supo ver que era lo que salió mal la última vez que la hizo

\- mueran – dijo cuándo golpeo el pecho de ambos chicos con sus manos mientras ellos estaban ocupados formando su técnica

- **RASENGAN** – gritaron al mismo tiempo y extendiendo sus manos logran formar un Rasengan del doble del tamaño del que hacia Jiraiya con destellos rojizos

Kabuto no le tuvo miedo a la técnica, la anterior vez se disipo sin mucho trabajo así que se preparó para recibir el golpe

Los Uzumaki extendieron sus brazos y golpearon con todo al péliplateado el cual no se esperó ese nivel de poder de la técnica y sin poder evitarlo salió volando estrellándose varios metros atrás donde Orochimaru permanecía de pie estudiando lo que hacía o iba a hacer Jiraiya

\- lo vez ero-sennin lo logramos – se burló Naruto antes de vomitar mucha sangre y caer de espaldas junto a Tsunade

\- O… Onii-chan – Hinata no estaba en mejores condiciones ya en el piso

Hiante se empezó a dar un tratamiento precario en el pecho donde sentía más dolor pero su hermano estaba a unos pasos de ella en peores condiciones y no podía hacer nada, sentí que si dejaba de hacer el Jutsu se desmayaría y no despertaría

\- **por favor ayúdelo, el morirá** – rogo Hinata mientras Tsunade tenía ojos perdidos llenos de pánico – **por favor, no se supone que es la mejor medico ninja** –

\- ella es un fraude, es una patética persona que no puede hacer su trabajo – se empezó a burlar Orochimaru – no se han dado cuenta que tiene hemofobia (miedo a la sangre), es tan patético que da lástima –

Jiraiya tenía una mueca de angustia pero no podía moverse de ese lugar, no hasta que Orochimaru se fuera, era alguien demasiados peligros para darle la espalda aun en sus condiciones

Hinata solo lloraba mientras veía que su hermano dejaba de respirar, ella todavía no estaba en condiciones de moverse, su Jutsu no era de lo mejor por lo que se tardaba mucho más en curarse

\- **POR FAVOR, SU CORAZÓN TIENE UN CORTE** – grito desesperada Hinata – **SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO** -

Tsunade no tenía conciencia del mundo exterior solo estaba en sus pensamientos

 _"me esforzaré para proteger esta aldea y algún día me convertiré en Hokage y terminare con estas guerras que solo traen sufrimiento, ese es mi deseo quiero protegerte"_

 _"lo siento… … … …"_

 _"yo seré el próximo Hokage y así te protegeré a ti y a todos los que me importan"_

 _"Tsunade … …, su … … …"_

 _"por favor Tsunade-sensei no se valla, Minato está a días de convertirles en el próximo Hokage, ya sabe que su sueño es poder proteger a todos para que no pierdan a mas seres queridos, como Rin, siento que me vea llorar… es que todavía me duele su perdida "_

 _"escuchaste … … … … familia ... … …_ _Kyūbi_ _"_

Después de tantos años logro recordar el deseo completo de todas esas personas que la habían dejada atrás, no era convertirse en Hokage, era más bien proteger a sus seres queridos y así dejo también un poco el dolor del momento de enterarse de su perdida

 _"yo junto a mi hermano queremos protegerlos a todos aunque nos cueste la vida"_

 _"eso incluye a toda la aldea a pesar que ellos nos darían la espalda en la primera oportunidad"_

-"No, esos niños no pueden morir" – eso hizo que sus ojos entendieran lo que veían

\- **POR FAVOR** – el grito desesperado de Hinata, la saco de su letargo – **SU CORAZÓN YA NO LATE** – Hinata estaba llorando impotente

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Tsunade recomprando el sentido

\- **NO SÉ QUÉ COMO LO HIZO PERO ESE HOMBRE NOS HIZO UN CORTE EN EL CORAZÓN, YO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS TIEMPO PERO MI HERMANO… SU CORAZÓN YA NO LATE** – dijo desesperada Hinata

\- Eso ya lo veremos – lo dijo acercándose y gracias a lo que le dijo la pelinegra pudo saber rápidamente donde atenderlo

-"su corazón tiene un gran corte"—lo pensó cuando poso sus manos en el pecho del niño y desprendió un Chakra verde – "esta sanando, su cuerpo quiere seguir viviendo"—

\- su corazón ya está sanado – dijo muy seria Tsunade – ahora solo hacerlo reaccionar - sin miramientos le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su puño – la reacción del rubio fue inmediata dando una gran bocanada de aire mientras seguía inconsciente

\- se salvara – se limpió el sudor de la frente

\- Vámonos Kabuto – dijo Orochimaru cuando el joven se acercó por detrás de el con una gran cantidad de heridas que se negaban a ser curadas – no podemos arriesgarnos a curar a mas demonios que lleva consigo Tsunade – con esas palabras desaparecieron en un nube humo

\- listo, ya estas curada – dijo Tsunade al terminar el trabajo que empezó Hinata

\- **GRACIAS POR SALVAR A MI HERMANO** – Hinata no dudo ni un segundo en abrazar fuertemente a Tsunade

\- ¿Qué… paso? – se escuchó la voz cansada de Naruto que acababa de despertar

Tsunade solo se acercó a él y se inclinó para ponerle algo en el cuello

\- nada, solo que ustedes me vencieron completamente, casi te mueres – dijo con una sonrisa

Tsunade le dio su posesión más valiosa, le regalo el collar que alguna vez le perteneció a su abuelo

\- No antes de que me sedas tu lugar Abuela – respondió con una sonrisa cansada Naruto

Tsunade solo hizo mueca de desagrado oír esa palabra que el rubio se empeñaba en ocupar

\- eto – sin que se lo esperada Naruto sintió como la rubia le daba un tierno beso en su frente después de quitarle su banda ninja

- **KYA** – la ración de Hinata que ya se sentía mejor no se hizo esperar

Tsunade esquivo con mucha facilidad el golpe que le lanzo Hinata en un ataque de celos y de un rápido movimiento se puso en su espalda y le dio un abrazo con mucho carillo y sin que se lo esperara Hinata, Tsunade le dio un beso en la mejilla con el mismo sentimiento que le puso en el rubio

Hinata no dijo nada solo sintió su cara tan roja que un tomate maduro se sentiría pálido a comparación

\- Bien – Tsunade soltó a Hinata la cual con trabajos se mantenía de pie – hay una aldea a la que cuidar –

Jiraiya que se había mantenido en silencio con Shizune en brazos después de ir por ella donde la Dejaron Uzumaki dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa pelea había logrado hacer avanzar a su amiga lo que no pudo avanzar en muchos años

\- bien vámonos que no tenemos mucho tiempo para regresar – dijo Jiraiya mientras Tsunade carba a Naruto que todavía seguía muy débil

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Quinceavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Ya sé, Ya se, se me está haciendo costumbre publicar retrasado, pero ahora tengo una excusa más o menos creíble XD, el chiste es que tengo mucho problemas en los capítulos que son una transición entre arcos argumentales y por ello redoble esfuerzo y les traje casi un capitulo triple, sin más por el momento ya me voy a dormir son las tres de mañana cuando estoy escribiendo esto (No es fácil escribir 26000 palabras y editarlas para que tengan sentido en menos de quince días, pero lo hago con gusto ) y por favor, si no leyeron el aviso que puse al principio por favor léanlo

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **kenshin-uzumaki:** me da mucho gusto que mi historia te agrade

 **ordooscar :** si, fue un poco corta pero no quería hacer un copia y pega de lo que escribió **Kishimoto** y después de escribirla como veinte veces es la que mas me gusto, pero ya las cosas poco a poco van cambiando para los Uzumaki

 **Tif:** gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste mi historia y me pones en un predicamento me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que parejas quedaran al final pero es muy temprano en la historia, apenas voy a la mitad (si no sigo la tradición de Naruto y meto relleno XD, porque la verdad si estoy pensando seriamente meter un capitulo donde entres al mundo de Menma, solo lo meteré si le logro dar un sentido coherente a ese mundo dentro de este mundo ) pero ya no falta mucho para empezar los enredos en ese sentido

 **MonickSakura:** me gustaría que le pudieras decir eso a mi maestro de literatura cuando iba en el grado medio superior, siempre me reprobó, jejejejeje. Obito ya recibió su golpiza reglamentaria por olvidarse de su pareja e hijo. En cuanto a Sasuke creo que este capítulo indica más o menos que rumbo tomara y si Hinata va a ser un ninja medico eso todavía está a dos capítulos de descubrirse. En cuanto a las parejas, vamos a reírnos un rato con las locuras que hará Naruto y si en algún momento alguien le hace polvo sus huesos por tocar lugares indebidos

Como la ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-02-25 aproximadamente (juro intentar publicar a tiempo)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	20. Fría llegada Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 16 fría llegada, noche helada Parte 1

Tsunade caminaba a paso lento a pesar de los reclamos de Jiraiya de que se apresurara para poder llegar a la aldea esa misma tarde. Ella solo lo veía de mala manera y seguía sobándose la barbilla

No le dolía, solo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza una vez que comprendió lo que hizo la Genin. Tanto pensar en ella logró colar una idea en su cabeza

\- "Si alguien la entrena para ser un médico y aunado a su fuerza, seria imparable en el campo de batalla"—pensaba mientras veía a los niños platicar mientras Shizune intentaba recuperar a Tonton de los brazos de la pelinegra menor

\- Te dije que eran unos chicos interesante – Dijo Jiraiya al acercarse a la rubia

\- sí que lo son – afirmo Tsunade con una sonrisa – tengo una pregunta –

Jiraiya solo levanto la ceja para indicarle que la digiera

\- ¿Cómo sabias que Hinata podría darme un golpe? – Tsunade lo dijo mientras veía a la niña

Jiraiya solo rio nerviosamente y se rasco la mejilla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias semanas antes

Naruto y Hinata estaban impresionados, Jiraiya los había llevado cerca de un gran precipicio, su forma era rara, de las paredes salían peñascos lo que le daba la sensación de ser dientes de una enorme boca

\- Bien Naruto, creo que para progresar en tu entrenamiento de invocación tendrás que poner tu vida en este entrenamiento – al finalizar Jiraiya esbozo una macabra sonrisa imperceptible para los Uzumaki

\- si – dijo Naruto sin duda alguna

\- bien – dijo Jiraiya y empujándolo levemente hizo que Naruto callera por el precipicio de varios cientos de metros de profundidad

\- **Maldito ero-Sennin** – se escuchó la voz de Naruto alejándose por la caída

\- Bien, eso nos ahorrara unas semanas de entrenamiento – dijo Jiraiya mientras chocaba sus manos en señal haber hecho un buen trabajo – mientras tu hermano… - Jiraiya no pudo decir más al sentir la aura oscura que emanaba de Hinata

Mientras tanto Naruto había intentado adherirse a las paredes pero el agua que predominaba en los dientes de roca y la velocidad ocasionaba que no pudiera hacerlo

\- **MALDITO ERO-SENNIN, QUE CLASE DE MAESTRO MANDA A SU ALUMNO SIN ENSEÑARLE HACER NADA** \- Naruto estaba más que enojado

Ero-Sennin solo le había enseñado la teoría y diciendo que sabía un método más rápido para que lo dominara en poco tiempo lo llevo a ese lugar

Naruto solo grito todos los insultos que sabia y empezó a concentrar su Chakra para poder realizar una invocación y salir con vida del lugar

\- **MALDICIÓN** – se quejó cuando la invocación no funciono

\- **_Mocoso los estás haciendo mal_** – escucho de nuevo la voz grabe que resonó varias veces en su cabeza en su estadía en el bosque de la muerte

Naruto se relajó y cerró los ojos

De un momento a otro se encontraba en unas alcantarillas frente a una enorme celda iluminada con un color rojizo y en medio de la celda se encontraba un enorme zorro acurrucado con sus nueve colas enrollado en torno a él para dejarlo dormir

- ** _veo que vuelves a venir por aquí_** – se escuchó una voz grabe y profunda, un poco adormilada pero no le quitaba lo imponente a esa voz

Naruto no se sorprendió, él no lo había visto en persona pero cuando le hablo de la voz que escuchaba a su hermana ella le dijo que lo más seguro era ese zorro y que ella también lo escuchaba

\- eres diferente a como te describió Onee-chan – dijo Naruto acercándose con precaución

\- **_yo no soy igual a mi contraparte, a mí no me gusta enfurecerme y gritar por tonterías. Si fuera lo contrario tú ya no estarías aquí, el no aguanta a los mocosos idiotas_** —se burlo el Kyūbi

\- ¿ **QUE DIJISTE ESTÚPIDO ZORRO?** – se quejó Naruto al entender el insulto

\- **_dejemos esa discusión para otra ocasión_** – se levantó el zorro viéndose más imponente de lo que se veía enroscado en sí mismo – **_o solo que quieras morir por la caída_** _–_ la risa que vino después hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del rubio _–_ _ **a mí no me importaría permanecer las próximas décadas muerto, pero si es posible lo quiero evitar**_ –

\- **ES CIERTO, YA NO DEBEN DE QUEDARME MUCHOS SEGUNDOS DE VIDA** – grito Naruto abrazándose la cabeza y una mueca de esperar a recibir el fuerte golpe

\- **_Realmente eres estúpido_** – se quejó el Kyūbi con una gota de sudor en la nuca – **_es tu mente, tu controlas a voluntad como se mueve el tiempo en este espacio_** – la gota de sudor se hizo más grande al ver que Naruto ya estaba en el piso temblando con los brazos sobre su cabeza – ** _MOCOSO IDIOTA, ¿ME ESTÁS HACIENDO CASO?_** –

\- he – pregunto Naruto desorientado al ver que el golpe de la caída no llego

\- **_IMBÉCIL_** – a pesar que el Kyūbi había dicho que no se molestaba con facilidad el rubio lo logro en los pocos minutos que llevaba en el lugar

Naruto a penas logro esquivar la enorme garra que por poco lo aplasta

\- **HEY, QUE TE SUCEDE** – se quejó Naruto

\- **_QUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL DE PRIMERA, MALDITO MOCOSO QUE NO SABES ESCUCHAR, ESTOY INTENTANDO SALVAR NUESTRAS VIDAS_** – se quejó el zorro

\- **¿HE?** – Naruto no entendía por qué estaba tan enojado el zorro

El Kyūbi solo resoplo varias veces y logro calmarse

\- **_primero, el tiempo fuera de tu cabeza está prácticamente detenido, dentro de tu mente tu puedes controlar la velocidad con que se mueve el tiempo_** – dijo con fastidio por repetir las cosas más veces de las necesarias – **_segunda que estás haciendo mal uso del Chakra para tu invocación_** –

Naruto tenía cara de no entender lo que dijo

\- **_Mi contraparte ya te hubiera volado la cabeza_** – se quejó el Zorro mientras con una de sus garras se masajeaba la cabeza **_– lo que te digo es que no intentes controlar ni desechar mi Chakra que se filtra en tu sistema_** –

\- pero si no lo hago no puedo hacer ni un Jutsu básico—se quejó el rubio

El Kyūbi solo resoplo

\- **_si no lo puedes controlar, ni desechar solo queda que se mescle, eso hará que el Chakra resultante sea más poderoso y menos inestable_** – termino con los ojos cerrados – **y ya lárgate me estas provocando dolor de cabeza** –

Naruto solo sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso y su cara de nuevo sentía el aire frio de la caída

\- **_solo recuerda que entre más tiempo ocupes mi poder más rápido me apoderare de tu alma_** – se escuchó la voz del Kyūbi mientras Naruto abandonaba el lugar

\- **HAAAAAAA** – Naruto grito de frustración y como no perdía nada intento lo que le dijo el zorro

Sintió la pequeña cantidad de Chakra del nueve colar que intentaba llegar a la concentración mayor de Chakra que estaba moldeando y en lugar de intentar controlarlo solo dejo que llegara y se mesclara, una vez teniendo ese nuevo Chakra lo moldeo para hacer la invocación

Se dio cuenta que su error anterior con ese Chakra era que llegaba cuando ya tenía moldeado su Chakra para realizar el Jutsu, así que cuando este se mesclaba descontrolaba todo

Se mordió el dedo y realizo la invocación

Todo la que vivió el rubio durante su caída no fue más que treinta segundos de intenso sufrimiento para Jiraiya

Nunca se imaginó que la tierna y tímida Hinata tuviera esa faceta, a pesar de ser considerado uno de los Shinobis más fuertes del mundo, no podía detener los golpes de la pelinegra le daba. Entre lo impresionado que estaba y la fuerza que demostraba la niña aumentada con Chakra tipo Raiton, Jiraiya ya estaba en el suelo después de recibir tres golpes

Hinata solo se acercaba a paso lento con el cabello rojo completamente levantado y el negro intentando también levantarse por completo. Jiraiya solo se le vino a la mente una persona

-"Kushina"—no podía dejar de ver el reflejo de una niña pelirroja con largo cabello formando nueve colas en su espalda

Todo quedó en segundo plano cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido y un pequeño temblor se sintió en el lugar

Toda la furia que sentía Hinata se convirtió en asco al ver al enorme Sapo parado a unos metros de donde se encontraba

\- **SI** – Gritaba y saltaba Naruto sobre la cabeza del enorme sapo rojo que logro invocar – **ERO-SENNIN TE DIJE QUE LO LOGRARÍA** – saltaba y estaba visiblemente emocionado

- **¿Quién se atreve a molestarme?** – se quejó el enorme sapo

-Yo fui el que te invoco – Dijo Naruto

\- **un pequeño insecto como tú nunca sería capaz de hacerlo y hablando de insectos mentirosos no he desayudado** – la voz del enorme sapo resonó por el lugar

Sin darle tiempo a Naruto de entender lo que le dijo el sapo, este lo atrapo con su lengua y se disponía a comérselo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Gamabunta? - hablo Jiraiya salvando por poco a Naruto

\- **¿Jiraiya, pequeño pervertido, porque me invocaste dentro de un precipicio?** —se quejó Gamabunta

\- No, yo no fui, el que te invoco fue el pequeño insecto que estas por comerte en su primer intento – dijo en medio de risas Jiraiya

Gamabunta con su enorme boca hizo un gesto de incredulidad y sin soltar a Naruto con su lengua lo puso enfrente sus ojos amarillos

\- **¿entonces renacuajo, tú fuiste el que lo hizo?** – pregunto enojado

Naruto por el pánico que sentía solo asintió con la cabeza

- **hmp** – el enorme sapo entorno los ojos y recordó a alguien que pensó nunca más volver a ver – **te dejare pasar esta ofensa pero la próxima vez que te vea quiero que me trates con respeto o si no, te comeré en el acto** –

-s… si – contesto Naruto

Y sin advertencia alguna el enorme sapo desapareció del lugar en una enorme nube de humo. Ocasionando que Naruto callera desde una enorme altura

-Da… tteba… yo – se quejó Naruto

Jiraiya solo se rascaba la nuca pensando cómo había terminado con sus dos alumnos inconscientes, puesto que Hinata llevaba algún tiempo inconsciente por la impresión de ver la versión gigante de una de sus criaturas menos favoritas

-"por lo menos no todo estuvo perdido con Hinata al poder manipular el Chakra Raiton en tiempo récor"—pensaba Jiraiya mientras se sobaba la quijada

Hinata con la poca teoría que le había podido explicar Jiraiya y la furia que sintió en el momento logro realizar la manipulación de Chakra Raiton

El peliblanco solo levanto a sus alumnos mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa para llevarlos de nuevo a la aldea, se habían ganado una buena comida

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- por eso pensé que si a mí me logro dar tres golpes, a ti por lo menos te podría dar uno – dijo Jiraiya mientras se tomaba la quijada

\- se parecen demasiado a ellos – dijo Tsunade – ¿y entonces como sabias que ella me atacaría? –

Jiraiya solo desvió la mirada y fingió no haberla escuchado

Con ese gesto la rubia recordó algo que por la premura de los hechos ocurridos días atrás no le había dado importancia

 _"él me dijo que quiere ver de nuevo tu lunar en forma de luna"_

- **Jiraiya** – la voz de Tsunade dejo frio a Jiraiya – **¿cómo su piste sobre ese lunar?** – la aura de la rubia estaba en llamas

Jiraiya no supo que contestar para evadir el hecho que él sabía algo que nadie debería saber

\- ¿suerte? – dijo con cara de inocencia, encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos como si no supiera la respuesta

\- **ERES UN IDIOTA** – grito Tsunade con cara roja y golpeo a Jiraiya acercándolo doscientos metros a la aldea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tal como lo quería Jiraiya, el grupo de búsqueda junto a su objetivo llegaron un día antes del final del plazo dado

-"Chicos, vuélvanse a poner sus cosas para infiltración y no hablen hasta que yo les diga" – pensaba Tsunade unas de las ultimas órdenes dadas por Jiraiya a los Uzumaki, que era por de mas muy rara, porque se tendrían que infiltrar en su propia aldea

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto mientras caminaba por esas calles que ella creyó nunca más volvería a pisar, mientras se dirigía la hospital que era el primer lugar que le pidieron los chicos ir antes de obedecer a Jiraiya

No llevaban más de cinco minutos caminando cuando un grupo de veinte ANBUs con gabardinas negras los rodearon

\- Jiraiya, se le es requerido se presente ante el consejo General – dijo el líder del grupo

\- ¿tan rápido se reunieron? – Pregunto con sarcasmo Jiraiya – está bien, vamos –

Y tan rápido como aparecieron desaparecieron junto a Jiraiya

-"No sé qué pasa pero lo averiguare pronto" – pensó Tsunade mientras se encaminaba a la torre del Hokage junto a tres personas mas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A pesar que el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor fuera del edificio, dentro de esa sala circular siempre era de noche y la tenue luz que se veía alumbraba a una persona peliblanca parada en un pedestal al centro

\- Jiraiya – Hablo Danzō desde su lugar en el consejo – ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? -

\- la verdad es que no – dijo con tono de burla, haciendo que Danzō apretara los puños

\- está siendo juzgado por llevarse a un importante recuso militar fuera de la aldea sin previo consentimiento – dio sus crímenes Danzō

En la sala el único que se veía que quería estar en ese lugar era Danzō, todos los demás estaban al margen de la discusión

\- propongo que se le quite el titulo se Sennin y que el recurso militar en cuestión sea reasignado a otra división que los emplee de mejor manera – hablo Danzō

Nadie hablo y con ello Danzō estaba por proclamar que se había llegado a un acuerdo cuando hablo Shikaku

\- ¿qué tipo de arma se llevó Jiraiya-sama para que sea juzgado de tal manera? – fue su pregunta para saber que decidir

\- eso no tiene importancia – Danzō quería terminar lo antes posible él sabía que no tenía tiempo - si no va a ponerse en contra lo tomare como que está a favor –

\- ¿Por qué quiere apresurar la votación? Y ¿Por qué nos convocó desde la mañana si Jiraiya-sama acaba de llegar? – pregunto Shikaku a quien no le convencía del todo la situación

\- los Nara como siempre desconfiados ante todos – sentencio Danzō con un poco de odio

\- no, solo pregunto lo que los demás clanes se están preguntando – señalo con pesadez a todos los demás que lo apoyaron

Danzō vio a sus dos compañeros consejeros pero ninguno parecía querer apoyarlo en la moción

A pesar de estar de acuerda en ciertas cosas con Danzō y hacerse de la vista gorda en algunas situaciones como el espionaje permanente de Obito Uchiha, ellos eran fieles a Hiruzen Sarutobi y al nuevo Hokage hasta que este demostrara no ser de confianza

Por eso Danzō que ya operaba en las sombras tenía que hacer ciertas operaciones por debajo de la mirada de ellos dos y por ello no podía mandar a tantos efectivos como quisiera hacer

Claro ejemplo fue que solo pudo enviar a un ANBU para buscar a Tsunade y dar su posición a Orochimaru, o en su intento de intensificar la campaña de terror en contra de los niños Demonios, ellos en más de una ocasión se interpusieron en sus planes de apoderarse de ellos y en estos momentos la población ya tenía dudas de las mentiras que el mismo esparció y agravo

-"Si tan solo los pudiera hacer desaparecer o que compartieran mi visión" – pensó con furia al ver que de nuevo no darían su apoyo

-hmp – se tragó sus palabras de odio, no podía perder el tiempo – Veo que eres tan inteligente como la gente dice, pero tu hijo… - Danzō dejo la frase al aire

Con eso el Nara solo apretó los puños, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de esa amenaza

Jiraiya solo apretó la mandíbula, al ser al que estaban juzgando no podía opinar nada para callar a Danzō

\- **¿Qué pasa con el hijo de Shikaku Nara?** – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puesta de la sala

En menos de un parpadeo la puerta ya estaba en el piso producto de un golpe de Tsunade

Danzo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que Tsunade llego antes de lo que pensaba

\- Danzo, es mejor que entrenes más a tus ninjas, no lograron entretenerme más de unos segundos – dijo Tsunade entre burla y amenaza - bien como ya estoy aquí creo que ocupare mi lugar -

Y con paso firme se acercó a la silla donde se debería sentar el Hokage

\- bien ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunto para ponerse al corriente

\- Jiraiya ocupó un recurso importante de la Aldea sin pedir permiso y peor aún, se lo llevo fuera de la aldea– Dijo Danzō

\- Con que eso hizo – dijo Tsunade viendo a Jiraiya quien solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿y en donde esta exactamente ese recurso en estos momentos Jiraiya? –

\- ¿Lo perdí?—levanto los hombros y puso expresión de no saber de qué hablaban

\- **JIRAIYA, CÁLLATE** – Tsunade tomo los bordes del escritorio y este empezó a crujir por la fuerza aplicada sobre el

Jiraiya solo se puso en pose militar y no se movió ni un milímetro

\- Dado que el idiota no sabe de lo que hablan, me podrías dar una descripción de lo que se llevó – Tsunade no era tonta, sabía lo que quería Danzo, pero no se lo daría aunque le costara la vida

Danzō estaba furioso, dio la orden a sus efectivos de detenerla hasta que la reunión acabara si ella se acercaba ala torre, pero no hicieron nada para detenerla mucho tiempo según palabras de Tsunade

De entre todas las persona ella era la que menos podía subir al puesto de Hokage, era nieta del primero, sobrina del segundo y aprendiz del tercero, ella seguiría con las tontas ideas de hacer a Konoha una aldea débil que prefiere dialogar a subyugar a todos a su alrededor

\- son recursos militares de la aldea que fueron llevados sin el consentimiento del consejo y por ello pido que se asignen a otra división donde sean mejor empleados – dio su propuesta Danzō

-porque si es un recurso militar de la aldea, lo pondría a la disposición de una sola división – pregunto Tsunade con voz de no imaginarse de quienes hablaba

\- actualmente están siendo desperdiciados al ser ocupados en misiones de bajo rango – para Danzō era lo más humillante, ellos los podrían hacer las armas perfectas sin sentimientos y con un poder inmenso pero en su lugar los tratan como seres humanos con voluntad propia

\- Danzō no evadas mis preguntas, porque hablabas de esa arma como si estuviera viva y pudiera pensar – Tsunade apretó los botones correctos para Danzō

Su antiguo maestro el tercer Hokage pensaba que si no fuera una apostadora compulsiva; Manía que le enseño su abuelo; su inteligencia ya la hubiera llevado a ser la dirigente de todo una nación

\- es que la gente los trata como si tuvieran vidas propias – una de sus frustraciones salió a flote

\- ¿entonces son personas? – pregunto Tsunade presionando más a Danzo que ya sabía que estaba perdida su batalla al revelar que eran personas y para la Hokage era más que obvio que eran los Shinobis que la encontraron

\- **si** – fue su seca contestación a pesar de pensar lo contrario de esos niños

\- ¿son Shinobis? – siguió su cuestionamiento Tsunade

\- **si** – Danzō se quedó quieto en su lugar

\- **entonces es claro que tengo que negar tu petición** – dijo Tsunade tajantemente

Mientras, los demás miembros del consejo General se levantaron, sabían que no tenían caso estar ahí, si eran Shinobis no importaba el grado que tuvieran, los Sennin podían disponer de ellos en cualquier momento siempre y cuando no tuvieran asignadas misiones

Homura y Koharu solo se vieron un momento y se levantaron dejando Solo a Danzō con cara de estupefacción

\- Danzō no seas tan obvio en tu ambición – dijo Koharu antes de salir por la puerta

\- **vámonos Jiraiya nos esperan afuera del edificio** – Tsunade no quiso que entraran los niños al sospechar que eran ellos por lo que peleaba el consejo

Danzo de nuevo se quedó en silencio en la habitación, su enojo hizo que se equivocara en expresar su frustración y todo se había ido al demonio

Tampoco su plan de ayudar a Orochimaru a encontrar a Tsunade antes de Jiraiya dio resultado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos horas después se podía ver a una rubia claramente fastidiada con tanto protocolo. Antes de que pudiera salir de la torre Homura y Koharu la interceptaron para que tratara asuntos urgentes para la aldea

La reunión había sido más tardada de lo que pensó originalmente y tuvo que ocupar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a todo el que se le puso enfrente durante las negociaciones de la rendición y liberación de los prisioneros de Suna que estaban en la aldea

El encargado de llevar las negociaciones por parte de Suna fue Baki, el Jōnin sensei de Gaara y quien dio la orden de rendición para todas las fuerzas de Sunagakure

Cuando la reunión término, solo se quedó en silencio y dio un fuerte suspiro, nada de eso era para ella y lo sabía bien. En ese lugar se necesitaba a alguien con carisma y paciente, nada de lo que ella tenía

-"Recuerda que es para protegerlos"— recordó porque estaba en esa silla

A pesar de que ahora realmente si quería proteger a todos en la aldea, su prioridad iban a ser esos niños. En la aldea todavía se hallaban muchos peligros para ellos, como se lo demostró Danzō que todavía estaba tras de ellos

Se dirigía a la salida de lo que ahora era su oficina principal cuando al pasar por una pila de papeles le llamo la atención un pergamino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Ya me aburrí, a qué hora salda la Abuela de ese lugar Dattebayo – Se quejó Naruto ya desesperado sin su disfraz de infiltración

\- **A QUIEN LE DICES ABUELA** – se quejó Tsunade clavando a Naruto en el suelo

Tsunade parpadeo barias veces al ver al rubio y la pelinegra sin su disfraz

-¿Por qué se pusieron en infiltración en primer lugar?—pregunto a Jiraiya una vez que vio que ellos no se ocultaban dentro de la Aldea

\- Sabía que el consejo se iba a mover una vez que se diera cuenta que no estaban los niños en la aldea y no quería que te arrastraran en ese juicio—dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa - así que planee hacerlos pasar como que no te revelaron su identidad, pero nunca pensé que dejaras callado a Danzō tan rápido – termino con una sonora carcajada

\- bien, vámonos al hospital – dijo Tsunade al estar conforme con la respuesta

El grupo de tres adultos y dos Genin llegaron sin contratiempos al hospital. Antes de entrar Tsunade se detuvo y vio fijamente a Shizune

\- toma Shizune – Dijo Tsunade y le extendió dos pergaminos

Al leer el primero Shizune solo abrió lo más que pudo los ojos

-pero… pero… - intentaba procesar la información del pergamino

Dicho pergamino le daba oficialmente el puesto de Medico en jefe de la aldea de Konoha, cosa que no le desagradaba a la pelinegra lo que seguía a continuación era lo que desconcertaba a Shizune y era el hecho que también tenía que desenvolverse como asistente personal de la Hokage

\- sé que podrás con el trabajo – dijo Tsunade mientras entraba al hospital y dejaba a Shizune asimilar su nuevo puesto

Después de unos minutos parada en medio de la calle, suspiro pesadamente y se resignó a mirar el segundo pergamino

\- será una tarde entretenida – dijo con sarcasmo mientras dejaba caer los hombros por todo el trabajo que le esperaba

Solo le tomo quince minutos despertar a Kakashi, Obito y Sasuke del estado transe en que se encontraron durante un mes

Sasuke demostrando una vez más ser antisocial yéndose casi de inmediato al ver a Naruto y Hinata en la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes lanzarles una mueca de fastidio a los Uzumaki

\- No es por apresurarlos pero nos falta personal calificado para las misiones, así que desde mañana estarán haciendo algunas cuantas – dijo Tsunade al ver que reaccionaban - pero no puedo creer que sus habilidades hayan caído tanto durante este tiempo para permanecer en el hospital durante un mes – no perdió oportunidad de burlarse del Uchiha

\- Ho vamos abuela, no me ve que estoy convale…. – Obito no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Tsunade le dio un golpe que lo dejo pegado a la pared a sus espaldas

Todos se empezaron a reír al ver que Obito había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre

\- **NARUTO… HINATA** – se escuchó el grito de la pelirrosa al llegar con tres ramos de flores a la habitación del hospital

Sin que los mencionados se lo esperaran Sakura los abrazo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

A Tsunade le agrado que alguien en la aldea se comportara de esa forma con los niños, ya estaba pensando seriamente si esa aldea se merecía su protección al ver cómo la gente los veía durante su recorrido hacia el hospital, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la mirara de los niños, la mayoría los veía como si no supieran que pensar de los Uzumaki

Y ese sentimiento no era para menos, casi toda su vida todos los niños de la aldea habían aprendido a odiar a los Uzumaki pero después de los hechos de un mes antes, muchos los consideraban sus héroes al haber salvado de una u otra forma su vida o la de algún ser querido

-"tal vez esta aldea si tenga salvación"—pensó con una sonrisa

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – se escuchó el grito de un hombre

Sin que los Genin supieran que estaba pasando saliendo volando al ser envestidos por un manchón verde y naranja

\- Tsunade sama, le ruego que ayude a mi alumno – grito Gai completamente arrodillado con la frente en el piso y los bazos extendidos frente a Tsunade

Tsunade solo suspiro pesadamente, había gente que nunca cambiaria

\- déjame revisarlo, después de todo es una promesa que les hice a esos niños – dijo Tsunade y se quedó viendo a los Uzumaki

Los tres Genin vieron de mala manera al Jōnin enfundado en verde después de levantarse y sobarse los lugares que se golpearon en la caída. Luego se quedaron viendo entre si con ojos de querer decir algo pero antes que llegaran a una decisión Gai se adelantó a ellos

\- **GRACIAS POR PENSAR EN MI AMADO DISIMULO** – decía mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Sakura solo veía con alarma como los rostros de los hermanos cambiaban a una tonalidad azul y empezaban a patalear por el abraso tan fuerte de su Sensei. Segundos después paso lo inevitable, se escuchó huesos dislocarse y los Hermanos cayeron al suelo desmallados por la falta de oxigeno

Tsunade solo tenía las manos en la frente para buscar toda su paciencia restante y no mandar al espacio a Gai por comportarse tan impulsivamente sin medir su fuerza, estando segura de que si no fueran esos niños, sus víctimas ya estarían en el mundo puro

\- Donde está tu 'Amado Discípulo'—al decir la frase se le hizo muy rara pero la dejo pasar por alto esa ocasión mientras arrastraba a Gai que todavía seguía llorando de la emoción

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde le daba paso a la noche cuando una cansada rubia por fin se podía sentar un rato en su silla de la oficina, pero en lugar de estar feliz de estar sentada después de varias horas de reuniones y felicitaciones anticipadas al nombramiento oficial, estaba con ojos de no creer la cantidad de papeleo que tenía que revisar antes que el día siguiente empezara

Lo único sensato que atino a hacer fue hacer un sonoro suspiro y dejarse caer en el respaldo de su asiento

\- hay algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza – dijo Tsunade al aire - ¿Cómo supo Hinata que tenían cortes en el corazón? – por fin salió la duda que la carcomía desde que se dio cuenta de lo que grito la pelinegra con desesperación al repasar su vida durante esas aburridas reuniones de la tarde

Jiraiya que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la venta a las espaldas de Tsunade escribiendo frenéticamente en su libreta todas las ideas que le había dado el reciente viaje, solo levanto ligeramente la vista sin dejar de escribir

\- No lo sé – dijo al final Jiraiya – tal vez lo pudo detectar con el Ninjutsu médico que se estaba aplicando y hay que reconocer que es lo suficientemente lista para comparar el ataque que recibió con el de su hermano –

Tsunade pensó un poco lo que iba a decir

\- no lo creo – dijo sin tener duda –lo que ocupo era para curarse no para ver el daño, dudo siquiera sepa hacer una revisión médica – lo dijo al recordar lo deficiente que era el Jutsu médico que ocupaba la pelinegra

-"Si decide ser un ninja médico, podría ser mejor que yo algún día"—pensó Tsunade

Ella tenía bases muy sólidas para sostener su pensamiento, la primera y más importante es que si pudo aprender un Ninjutsu medico empíricamente era claro que lo aprendería a la perfección si alguien tenía la dedicación de enseñárselo. Después estaba la gran cantidad de Chakra a su disposición, ella podría realizar operaciones de campo o en hospitales muy complicadas sin preocuparse de quedarse sin Chakra rápidamente

\- "si, sería la mejor"—confirmo con una sonrisa en los labios

\- pero creo que tú sabes algo que no me has dicho – giro su silla para quedar viendo de frente a Jiraiya

El peliblanco suspiro pesadamente y cerro su libreta

-"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inteligente?"—se estaba lamentando Jiraiya mentalmente

\- realmente no lo sé – reafirmo Jiraiya

La cara de Tsunade sumado a que cruzo los brazos en señal de no creerle lo desalentaron más

\- el viejo no me dijo mucho y Obito me ha comentado que tiene una especie de sexto sentido – Jiraiya no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni él creía – según palabras de Hinata "son como premoniciones. Ve lo que está pasando a la distancia". Es algo que le avisa si hay peligro o a donde tiene que ir – Jiraiya está un poco frustrado de lo loco que sonaba esa habilidad pero Obito no mostraba signos de estar mintiendo – Yo en lo personal no lo pude ver y no lo creo del todo. A ti te encontraron por casualidad -

\- **como es posible que se crean esas idioteces, ¿le han hecho algún examen para saber si no es algún tipo de habilidad sensorial?** \- Tsunade era más objetiva en casi todo, así que tomo el asunto como un caso medico

\- según el viejo, cuando era más joven se le hicieron una serie de exámenes para averiguarlo, pero ninguno fue concluyendo –Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, no sabía más

Al parecer Hiruzen había destruido todos los expedientes referentes a esas pruebas físicas y psicológicas para darles mayor seguridad a los niños

-"voy a realizarle algunos exámenes cuando tenga oportunidad"—pensó mientras se sobaba la mandíbula por inercia

\- ¿te sigue doliendo? – pregunto Jiraiya al ver que la rubia se sobaba la mejilla

\- No, solo pensaba que tenía muchos años que nadie me daba un buen golpe – dijo Tsunade al darse cuenta lo que hacía – Cada vez me agrada mas -

\- Jiraiya que dirías si… - las palabras de Tsunade no fueron terminadas al abrirse la puerta y pasar por ella una cansada Shizune

\- Buenas Noches Tsunade-sama – saludo la pelinegra al sentarse en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas en una de las paredes de la oficina

\- Bien, que averiguaste – pregunto Tsunade

\- No mucho – reviso las notas que tenía en una tabla para apuntes – en los registros de los exámenes si hay una niña que concuerda con la descripción del pergamino pero no se sabe nada de ella –

\- ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Jiraiya que solo tenía una ceja levantada al no saber de qué hablaban

Tsunade suspiro pesada mente y empezó hablar

\- en la tarde encontré este rollo – al terminar de decirlo le lanzo un rollo con un sello de Kusagakure – en él dice que quieren de vuelta el cuerpo de la Genin Karin Uzumaki muerta en el ataque a Konohagakure con fecha de hace casi un mes –

Jiraiya lo leyó dos veces para estar seguro de lo que decía el pergamino

\- llego por medio del halcón más rápido de esa aldea y fue confirmado como verdadero por el cuerpo de cifrado – confirmo Shizune su investigación – el día del ataque se encontró el cuerpo del que se presume ser el Jōnin sensei del único equipo de Kusagakure que llego a la final de los exámenes, en los terrenos de la mansión principal del clan Hyūga –

Tsunade y Jiraiya se le quedaron viendo, no entendían que hacia el cuerpo de ese hombre en ese lugar

\- los únicos testigos de lo ocurrido ese día son la hija del líder del clan y su Guarda espaldas principal, siendo esta ultima la que lo mato al intentar secuestrar a la heredera, pero no hay nada sobre la niña ni su equipo – Shizune siguió con su informe

\- ¿Qué hizo Hiashi Hyūga? – pregunto Jiraiya

\- al parecer por recomendación de uno de sus consejeros de confianza dejara parar el incidente para mantener la prosperidad de la aldea, su motivo principal es que el agresor ya está muerto y no quiere repetir el incidente de hace ocho años que cobro la vida de su hermano. Kusagakure solo quiere el cuerpo de la niña, es la única petición, ni siquiera pidieron de vuelta el cuerpo del Jōnin – siguió leyendo sus notas Shizune

\- ¿Qué dicen las testigos principales?—pregunto Tsunade

\- han sido muy específicas en que todos los Genin escaparon – contesto la pelinegra – la única que puede dar confirmación visual de la huida de los Genin es la heredera ya que su guardaespaldas es ciega –

Tsunade solo frunció el ceño con esa información, pero no dijo nada

\- ¿entonces no sabemos si realmente está muerta o la capturo otra aldea? – pregunto Jiraiya

\- en efecto – contesto Shizune

\- aquí algo no cuadra – dijo Tsunade después de meditarlo un rato – ¿cómo es que Kusagakure supo tan rápido de la muerte de la niña si está a una semana de camino para la velocidad de un Genin? –

\- También el hecho que no está firmado por el Kage de la aldea si no por sus consejeros – continuo Jiraiya

-¿Creen que en Kusagakure se esté dando un golpe de estado y la niña es una especie de chivo expiatorio? – pregunto Shizune con duda

\- No lo sé, pero si encontramos a esa niña, muchas dudas serán aclaradas – Tsunade estaba segura que algo importante con esa niña pasaría pronto

Todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una persona que tocaba la puerta para poder entrar

\- Pase – dijo Tsunade y de inmediato se abrió la puerta pasando por ella Hinata y Naruto – ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? – pregunto con reservas por la mirada que tenían los Uzumaki

\- Hokage-sama quería pedirle que nos acompañe un momento – Hablo Hinata haciendo una reverencia que imito su hermano

Jiraiya estaba aguantando la risa al recordar que algo parecido le hicieron a él

\- ¿Qué es tan importante para que sean tan respetuosos conmigo? – la legendaria perdedora no podía pasar por alto que era la primera vez desde que los conocía que se comportaban respetuosos con ella

\- por favor solo acompáñenos, lo entenderá cuando lleguemos – hablo Naruto sin dejar de hacer la reverencia

\- Shizune acompáñame – dijo Tsunade al salir de su oficina

Jiraiya solo se rio y siguió escribiendo en su libreta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade estaba impaciente y cada vez que preguntaba algo a los niños estos se negaban a hablar. Todo era muy raro entre ello lo callados que estaban, por lo poco que los conocía sabía que era algo normal en Hinata pero en Naruto era sumamente extraño y si no fuera poco los acompañaba una niña de unos siete años de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos

Todo era tan raro que sus instintos de apostadora le gritaban que lo que estaba haciendo era una apuesta arriesgada

Después de tiempo de caminar en un incómodo silencio se detuvieron a las afueras de una casa en el centro de la aldea en la cual los hermanos y la niña que los acompañaba entraron sin dudar

\- esto me recuerda la vez que nos confundieron con… - empezó a recordar Shizune una vez dentro de la casa

- **Ya me disculpe por ello, así que ya olvídalo** – sentencio Tsunade llegando a la sala de la residencia

En ella se encontraba una adolecente que se levantó inmediatamente al escucharlas y después de comprobar que no eran de peligro se presento

\- Mucho gusto soy Miina y actualmente soy la guarda espaldas de Hanabi-Sama – Dijo Miina con una reverencia – por favor suban las escaleras al final del pasillos las están esperando

\- si, definitivamente es igual – dijo Shizune cubriéndose el pecho por instinto con sus brazos

Al llegar a su destino en la puerta del final del pasillo se podía apreciar un letrero que decía Hinata, dando a entender que era la habitación de dicha niña

Suspiro pesadamente Tsunade, la situación estaba ocasionando más preguntas de las que respondía

\- **voy a entrar** – dijo y sin esperar la confirmación de entrada entro a la habitación

Tsunade se quedó sin habla, esa pequeña habitación que en algún momento debió permanecer a la Uzumaki, había sido convertida en un cuarto de hospital y el inequívoco sonido de los aparatos que mantenían con vida a su paciente era prueba de ello

En la sencilla cama se encontraba acostada inconsciente una niña de unos trece años con cabellera roja y vestía la bata típica de un hospital

Antes de preguntar nada sus instintos como doctora se apoderaron de ella y la empezó a examinar de pies a cabeza con sus manos emanando Chakra color verde. Su analices dio como resultado que la niña estaba en un especie de coma por la falta de oxígeno por la herida que tenía en un pulmón y el corazón

Dichos órganos habían intentado sanar naturalmente sus heridas pero por alguna razón estaba mal cicatrizadas ocasionando el mal funcionamientos de estos

-"el que la trato en un principio no sabía lo que hacía"—vio de reojo a la pelinegra menor en la habitación – "también me preocupan que varias secciones de su piel tiene quemaduras extrañas" –

Tsunade más examinaba a la niña más le preocupaba su salud

\- **¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?** – pregunto Tsunade incorporándose con una mirada que no aceptaba más evasivas

Hanabi suspiro

\- ella es Karin Uzumaki – Hanabi fue directo al punto de la conversación – y le pido de la manera más atenta que la salve por favor – primero se inclinó lo más que pudo sin doblar las rondillas e instantes después de pensarlo mejor se arrodillo – ningún médico en la aldea ha podido ayudarla –

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto solo se inclinaron lo más que pudieron

Tsunade de inmediato desconfió de la niña al enterarse quien era, muchos misterios la rodeaban y lo tomo como si fuera una apuesta, no revelaría su mano hasta que supiera que era lo que estaba en juego

\- **Shizune** —Tsunade la llamo

La pelinegra mayor dio un pequeño salto al estar inmersa revisando todas sus notas cerciorándose que en ningún lugar nadie menciono que estaba en ese lugar

\- Di… diga – ella estaba esperando su castigo

\- **ve por Inoichi Yamanaka y dile que lo requiero para una misión rango B de inmediato** – dijo Tsunade muy seria

La pelinegra no tardo nada en salir a hacer el encargo

\- **tú** – señalo a Hanabi – **levántate** –

Hanabi se levantó y se posiciono junto a los otros tres Genin que estaban firmes en su lugar

\- **empecemos por el principio ¿Quién eres tú?** – señalo de nuevo a Hanabi parada en la fila mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama

\- Soy Hanabi Hyūga, primogénita del líder del clan y heredera del mismo – se presentó Hanabi

\- **¿Qué relación tiene con esta niña?** —Tsunade sin suavizar su expresión señalo a Karin

\- Es mi amiga y me salvo la vida – dijo sin inmutarse la niña

Tsunade solo levanto la ceja en señal de duda

\- no sé qué hizo – contesto la inexistente pregunta pero separo ligeramente los pliegues de su Yucata blanca a la altura del pecho solo lo necesario para mostrar el centro del mismo junto a una herida de unos tres centímetros de largo– pero después de curarme cayo en coma -

Tsunade de nuevo por instinto se acercó a la niña y con sus manos emanando una luz verde pudo comprobar que esa herida era mortal por definición cortándole una buena sección del corazón sin mencionar el daño a un pulmón, pero milagrosamente sus heridas habían sanado tan bien que eran casi imperceptibles

\- entonces ella es un ninja médico – pregunto Tsunade

\- No lo sé, yo estaba medio inconsciente, pero Miina-san dice que pidió que la mordiera y ella ayudo a posicionar su brazo en mi boca, pero no sabe más porque en ese momento estaba completamente ciega – contesto Hanabi

Tsunade regreso su lugar no sin antes comprobar que la niña tenía muchas extrañas heridas en sus brazos las cuales si lo analizaba junto con su examen original resultaron ser las extrañas quemaduras que tenía y solo porque se encontraba Naruto en el lugar no le hizo un examen general visual en el lugar

\- bien - se masajeo la sien para permanecer lo más cuerda posible en esa situación – su aldea está pidiendo su cuerpo… Shizune la busco durante toda la tarde, ¿Por qué nadie sabe que está aquí?—

-¿p… por que la hice pasar por mi hermana?—esta ocasión la que hablo fue Sakura

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Tsunade que apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia

\- soy… soy Sakura Haruno, el tercer miembro del equipo de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki – se presentó Sakura

\- porque la tienen aquí y no en el hospital – siguió el interrogatorio

Tsunade estaba intentando armar ese rompecabezas, ya sabía porque no la encontró Shizune durante la tarde y porque no la delato Hanabi ante su familia por sentirse en deuda, pero todavía seguían piezas sin encajar

\- lo hago porque mi padre le tiene un odio injustificado a los Uzumaki y no quiero que haga nada en su contra – bajo un poco la cabeza Hanabi al decirlo – en eso nunca estaré de acuerdo con el… no de nuevo –

Las últimas palabras de la niña no fueron bien escuchadas por Tsunade al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta

\- **Pase** – hablo la Hokage un poco exasperada por la situación

Al ver pasar a la puerta a Shizune seguido por Inoichi se dio cuenta que tardo más de lo que pensaba en examinar a las niñas y en el interrogatorio

\- bien niños, salgan de la habitación – dijo Tsunade – pero ni piensen que ya hemos terminado – amenazo cuando los cuatro ya estaban saliendo del lugar

\- Bien Inoichi, sigues siendo tan hábil como lo recuerdo – pregunto Tsunade sentada en la silla sin despegar la vista de la niña

\- Si, Tsunade- sama – respondió el Yamanaka – disculpe Hokage-Sama – se corrigió a si mismo

A Tsunade la forma en que la llamaran era lo de menos en ese momento, cada vez que veía a esa niña postrada en la cama era como regresar en el tiempo y ver a Kushina días después de que se convirtiera en contenedor del Kyūbi, cosa que no le gustó mucho, esa niña emanaba una aura de tristeza superior a la que tenía su antigua alumna después del ritual

\- Bien – sonrió de medio lado Tsunade – cuanto tiempo te tomaría revisar la memoria completa de esa niña – señalo a la pelirroja en la cama

\- No… estoy seguro, unas cuantas horas – dudo el rubio en dar un tiempo estimado – si tuviera más ayuda podría ser menos tiempo –

\- **No** – contesto tajantemente la Hokage – **entre menos gente sepa por el momento de ella será mejor, así que hazlo** **tú solo sin importar el tiempo que tardes** –

\- bien – contesto Inoichi

Se posiciono del lado contrario donde se encontraba Tsunade y posicionando la mano izquierda en la frente de la niña y con la derecha realizo una serie de quince sellos

\- intenta hacerlo lo más rápido que puedas – las palabras de Tsunade fue lo último que escucho Inoichi antes de entrar en la mente de la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inoichi se encontraba flotando en la nada, se tomó unos segundos para orientarse y realizo de nuevo unos sellos que le permitieron transformar la negrura en una representación abstracta de la mente de la niña. A él le gustaba representarla como la hacían en el departamento de Interrogación y tortura, el cuarto donde se encontraba era amplio en el centro se encontraba una representación visual del cerebro de la niña sostenido por cuerdas para colgar libremente al centro del espacio de la habitación

Flotando se acercó al cerebro cerciorándose que no tuviera algún sello trampa que le impidiera ver la memoria matándolo o matando a la niña. Una vez seguro que no había nada peligroso de nuevo con la mano izquierda toco la representación del cerebro y con la derecha realizo tres sellos. Inmediatamente su mano Izquierda saco de las profundidades del cerebro de la niña un enorme rollo que representaba las memorias de la pelirroja

Tomando aire para lo que sería una labor de varias horas. Sostuvo el pergamino de cantos color morado y se empezó a concentrar, al mismo tiempo el rollo se empezaba a desenrollar

Las primeras horas de la investigación fueron muy aburridas, la niña había tenido una vida relativamente normal. Nació mientras su familiar que consistía en su madre y un padre, se dirigían al país de la hierba

En la aldea oculta de la hierba pidieron asilo para poder establecerse como familia y a la larga como clan, la única condición para permitirlo que les dio el Kage de esa aldea, un hombre fiero pero de mirada amable entrado en años, era que el padre tenía que formar parte de las fuerzas ninja del lugar

La tragedia la golpeo por primera vez a la edad de cinco años cuando su padre murió en una emboscada por parte de una aldea enemiga, pero el Kage fiel a su promesa les permitió a ella y su madre seguir viviendo en su casa a las afueras de la aldea y les pagaba la indemnización que les correspondía por la muerte de su padre

Después de ese incidente su vida volvió a transcurrir en la normalidad, ella no quiso entrar a la escuela Shinobi del lugar y prefirió a ayudar a su madre en las labores del campo para cosechar plantas medicinales y contribuir así para el sustento de la familia

-entonces porque esta como Genin de Kusagakure – dijo Inoichi en voz alta cuando eso le llamo la atención

Cuando llego la marca de los diez años Inoichi estaba visiblemente cansado, llevaba lo que el calculaba toda la noche en la labor, pero fiel a la orden de la Hokage siguió en su cometido

\- rojo – se extrañó que los cantos morados del pergamino de memoria cambiaran tan drásticamente – que tanto estrés puede tener una niña de diez años –

Los colores de los cantos de los pergaminos de memoria que representaba Inoichi cambiaban según el estado de ánimo que tuvieran cuando se crearon esas memorias, siendo el morado el que representaba tranquilidad o felicidad, pero el rojo era estrés extremo del que se tiene cercano a la muerte si es rojo sangre tal como lo tenía esa niña

- _pero Okuma-sama ese no era la promesa que nos dio el fallecido Kage_ —Inoichi le prestó atención a esas memorias que estaban más presentes que los demás que había vista hasta el momento

Todo lo veía desde la perspectiva de la niña escondida en un closet con la puerta medio abierta

\- _El Kage actual no reconoce ese trato_ – respondió el que supuso Inoichi que era el tal Okuma

\- _No es posible… si me deja hablar con el estoy segura que llegaríamos a otro tipo de acuerdo_ – la mujer de corta cabellera roja vestida con un sencillo vestido gris y una tela delgada para cubrirse la espalda del frio lo veía con ojos suplicantes

En cambio el hombre solo la tomo del cuello y la levanto unos centímetros del piso

\- _tú ya no eres humana, eres un objeto más al servicio del consejo, porque ellos son los que realmente gobiernan y no ese idiota que nombraron como sucesor, así que si sabes lo que te conviene no dirás nada a nadie_ – Dijo Okuma mientras la miraba a los ojos llenos de pánico de la mujer - _así que preséntate mañana en el hospital_ – con eso la dejo caer y se retiró de la pequeña casa que tenían

Karin salió de su escondite y su pequeña familia se consoló a si misma entre el llanto

Desde ese día la pelirroja menor vivió bajo la amenaza constante de la muerte, salía temprano y regresaba muy tarde buscando todas las hierbas que necesitaba para mantener más o menos sana a su madre que cada vez se veía más desnutrida y cansada, pero ni aun así la dejaban descansar en el hospital

\- _no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, solo necesito dormir esta noche_ – decía a diario la pelirroja mayor

La rutina siguió así durante casi dos años, hasta que un día antes de que amaneciera llego Okuma y casi les tiro la puerta de su casa, llevándose a la madre

\- _No te preocupes, regresare para la comida_ – fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió antes de salir siendo arrastrada por el hombre

Las horas pasaron y al atardecer sonó la puerta de la pequeña casa pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba Karin, su madre no paso por el portal

\- _Acompáñame_ – fue lo que dijo Okuma mientras la arrastraba igual como hizo con la madre

\- _Adonde esta mi mama_ – suplicaba la pelirroja entre llantos

\- _no resistió_ – contesto Okuma – _tuvimos muchos heridos en el hospital y no soporto atender a todos, así que tú te encargaras de su trabajo a partir de ahora_ –

Y el infierno se intensifico desde ese momento, el Chakra especial que tenía su madre y el que la había condenado a ser un objeto medico hasta su muerte también lo tenía Karin por lo que una gran cantidad de personas absorbieron su Chakra ese día de la forma más fácil que conocían o podían, la mordieron en toda su extensión de los brazos hasta casi matarla también

Para descansar un rato y no cometer el mismo error dos veces, Okuma la arrojo a un sucio cuarto de servicio y ahí el mundo de Karin se quebró al ver que su madre estaba muerta con tal cantidad de mordidas que no se veía su piel en ningún sitio

Con tal escena solo pudo llorar al ver que sus brazos se empezaban a aparecer a los de su difunta madre

Inoichi al haber visto la vida de la niña se sentía identificado hasta cierto punto con ella y cuando vio como sin ayuda enterraba a su madre en un pequeño jardín en su casa y después era tratada como un objeto sin voz ni voto, apretó al mandíbula para calmar su enojo pero lo peor fue cuando algunos que podían elegir donde morder pedían ciertas zonas intimas de la niña, eso lo hizo querer poder estar ahí y romperles la cara a todos ellos

\- _es mejor que te acostumbres, porque cuando tengas suficiente edad te ocuparemos como ganado para repoblar a tu clan en nuestra aldea_ – fue la respuesta de Okuma la primera vez que paso y la encontró llorando en el mismo cuarto donde semanas atrás encontró a su madre muerta

Karin se sintió tan mal que volvió el estómago varias veces, gracias a una de las últimas enseñanzas de su madre cuando en medio de la noche se despertó sangrando sin ninguna razón. Ella sabía a qué se refería el Hombre

"pero eso solo se tiene que hacer cuando seas mayor y ames a una persona y él te amé a ti"

Recordar las palabras de su madre la hacía ponerse muy mal porque nunca lo podría cumplir

Pasaron unos meses más y de nuevo durante su periodo de servicio dentro del hospital, Okuma la arrastro a una zona apartada para darles nuevas instrucciones

\- _te empezare a entrenar como Kunoichi_ – dijo secamente – _te necesito inscribir en el examen Chūnin que se llevara acaba dentro de algunos meses en Konoha_ –

\- _¿por… porque yo?_ – pregunto con miedo, un sentimiento predominante los últimos meses

Por su color de cabello tan diferente no era muy popular en la gente de la aldea que la degradaba a casi un animal, por ello su familia vivía a las afueras de la villa pero desde que Okuma la empezó a amenazar y la posterior muerte de su madre, era tratada como basura y nadie la veía como humana, solo se había salvado de ser violada varias veces porque Okuma no quería que cualquiera engendrara un Uzumaki, él quería solo que los mejores lo hicieran

Okuma le dio una bofetada que la tiro

\- _que te he dicho de cuestionar mis planes_ –

- _si Okuma-sa… Sensei_ – contesto Karin

Después de eso su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla peor si era posible si eso era posible, primero tenía que atender en el hospital y después entrenar con Okuma que demostró que su entrenamiento podía superar lo sádico y rayar en lo mortal

Todo ese esfuerzo físico le estaba pasando factura al verse al espejo y sentirse y verse casi al borde de la muerte

Lo que un Genin tarda varios años de formación en promedio, ella lo aprendió en un dos meses demostrando ser una buena Shinobi sensorial pero en todo lo demás era pésima

Después de ese infernal entrenamiento, una semana antes de salir rumbo a los exámenes conoció a su equipo

\- _estas son sus misiones_ – Okuma les extendió unos pergaminos cuando solo les faltaba un día para llegar a Konoha

Karin y los dos integrantes que completaban su equipo leyeron con atención

Karin solo debería ayudar a sus compañeros a pasar a la final, cosa que en cierto punto le alegro porque no podía garantizar ella poder pasar a la final dado que su banda ninja se la dio unos momentos antes Okuma

Sus compañeros tenían la misión complicada de secuestrar a la princesa del clan Hyūga, una niña de unos siete años para convertirla en alguien como era la pelirroja del grupo. Cosas que hizo que de nuevo se sintiera mal por su vida y la que pronto sería la de esa niña vomitando su cena

Inoichi cada vez sentía que el cansancio desaparecía y era sustituido por enojo en contra de ese hombre, como era posible que le pusiera ese tipo de carga a una niña que ni siquiera era una Genin

La primer prueba del examen la logro superar por el niño rubio que se sentó junto a ella, el cual Inoichi reconoció de inmediato como Naruto y se rio con el hecho de lograr superar el examen de Ibiki sin contestar nada

\- "creo que ya tengo con que burlarme de él"—pensó al saber algo que el otro nunca admitiría

Después se volvió a enojar al ver como sus compañeros de equipo la dejaban sola y se volvió a alegrar de ver como de nuevo el rubio la salvo de ser devorada por un oso en el bosque de la muerte

Inoichi solo que quedo viendo como el color rojo del pergamino se volvía color morado después de conocer a los Uzumaki y a Hanabi. Le alegro que dejara de lado su misión para ser feliz por lo menos unos días antes de regresar su maestro

De nuevo el día el examen el pergamino se convirtió en rojo sangre al ver las nuevas órdenes que le daba el consejo y después paso algo que nunca había visto en un niño de su edad, el canto del pergamino se volvió blanco que significaba resignación hacia la muerte cuando salvo a Hanabi y a Miina de que Okuma les hiciera algo

Inoichi se alegró al ver como la samurái mato a tan despreciable hombre cuando se distrajo con el Chakra de los Uzumaki

Teniendo como último recuerdo la desesperación de ver como los supuestos compañeros de equipo de la pelirroja huían

Cuando se acabó el rollo se sentía aturdido, él tenía una hija de su misma edad y para él era toda su vida, nunca se le ocurriría exponerla a tales situaciones, pero Karin había visto el lado más obscuro de la humanidad y todavía estuvo dispuesta a morir por sus amigos.

Con el aturdimiento que cada vez era mayor salió de la mente de la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Inoichi trabajaba en recuperar las memorias de la Uzumaki, Tsunade aprovecho para saber a profundidad el estado de Karin

Ella con ayuda de Shizune, podría relativamente fácil curar las heridas internas de la niña, estas eran muy similares a las que tuvieron Hinata y Naruto Días antes, después se centró en sus quemaduras, llegando a la conclusión de que estas eran causadas por una sebera quemadura de Chakra

-"¿a que estuvo expuesta para que un Chakra de tan alta densidad la tocara?" – pensaba cada vez que veía las marcas, extrañándole donde se encontraban algunas de las mismas

Le tomo especial cuidado a esas heridas, ella más que nadie sabía lo importante que era una herida mal cuidada para la felicidad de una chica cual fuera la edad de ella, por ello a pesar del resultado la curaría y la dejaría sin marca alguna

\- ¿Qué descubriste?—Tsunade le pregunto a Inoichi cuando vio que terminaba su Jutsu

Inoichi dio tres pasos hacia atrás chocando con un mueble y tirando varias botellas que estaban en el. Inoichi había visto muchos horrores en sus interrogatorios, violaciones y asesinatos sin piedad, pero le afecto en gran medida verlo desde el punto de vista de la víctima, siendo esta de trece años de edad

\- **Y bien, me puedes decir si es un espía** – volvió a preguntar Tsunade pasando por alto lo alterado que se veía

\- espere un momento Hokage-sama – Dijo Inoichi

De su chaleco táctico saco unos pergaminos en blanco y de inmediato se puso a escribir un informe detallado intentando plasmar todas las emociones que había tenido la niña en cada evento, poniendo especial atención en los últimos tres años de su vida

Tsunade solo espero pacientemente al ver lo concentrado que estaba preparando un informe

Una vez en sus manos, lo leyó más de una vez, Inoichi le puso especial cuidado en detallar porque estaba en Konoha y como había salvado a Hanabi y su Guardaespaldas. Eso ayudo a que pudiera darse una idea más exacta de lo que pasaba en esa habitación y comprobando porque le recordaba a Kushina

También indirectamente se enteró de que su aldea natal habían varáis facciones en disputa del poder y una de ellas no quería que regresara con vida

-"Malditos ancianos, en todos los sitios son iguales" – pensó viendo a la niña que se esforzaba por permanecer con vida a pesar que los dirigentes de su aldea ya la habían sentenciado a muerte

\- ¿estás seguro que no tenía ningún sello en su memoria o estaba alterada de alguna forma? – pregunto

\- la revise varias veces en búsqueda de sellos y en cuanto a la memoria, es muy difícil que cuando se altera un recuerdo no queden huecos o saltos en la misma y durante todo el tiempo su memoria no dio señales de esto – contesto Inoichi más calmado después de procesar y analizar bien la información que obtuvo

-¿Tu confiarías en ella?—Tsunade pregunto una opinión fuera de sus pensamientos de que era una espía o alguna trampa, a pesar de la empatía que sentía por ella

\- Yo creo que no soy el más objetivo en decir eso – dijo Inoichi sabiendo que ya no era objetivo con esa niña

Tsunade solo endureció la mirada y espero la respuesta que esperaba

Inoichi solo suspiro pesadamente

\- yo que literalmente la vi crecer confió en ella, me di cuenta que a pesar de que la vida le ha dado su peor cara, no es mala y no entiendo como hay gente que la margino tanto que la convirtió en un mostro a sus ojos sin que ella lo sea – dijo Inoichi sinceramente

\- te creo – Dijo Tsunade después de pensar en todas sus cartas disponibles para esta apuesta, sabiendo que esa niña compartía mucho con otras personas – pero recuerda que no es la única niña que ha tenido un pasado trágico y ha sido ignorada desde que nació – lo menciono sin quitarle la vista a la puerta de la habitación

Inoichi se quedó viendo con interrogación porque la última frase de la Hokage, y más cuando esta se levantó y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta

De inmediato cayeron al suelo cinco cuerpos al piso, Inoichi conto dos cabelleras rubias, una rosa, una roja y una castaña

\- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? – pregunto Tsunade al ver una cabellera rubia extra

\- ¿he?, Haa… eto… yo soy Ino Yamanaka – se presentó Ino

\- ¿y qué haces aquí? – Tsunade volvió a preguntar a Ino pero veía a Inoichi que solo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza

\- Eso es sencillo, la frentona me llamo para preguntarle en lo que se especializaba mi padre y eso hizo que me entrara mucha curiosidad y vine a ver que estaba pasando – Ino revelo toda la información

Sakura que seguía en el piso empezó a sudar frio y hecha una piedra por lo habladora de su amiga y espero que no los desterrara el Hokage por tan irrespetuosa forma de hablar de Ino

-¿a todo esto, que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Ino

\- solo estoy viendo cómo voy curar a la hermana de Sakura – dijo Tsunade sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto

Ino puso cara de interrogación viendo a Sakura que seguía siendo una piedra después a Tsunade pasando a su padre al fondo de la Habitación y después de hacer dos veces el mismo recorrido se quedó viendo fijamente a Tsunade con el ceño fruncido

-Sakura no tiene hermanos – dijo Ino - ¿Y quién es usted?—

Sakura estaba en el suelo boca abajo sudando un mar con las manos en la nuca

-"dicen que el país de la ola es un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir desde que terminaron el puente o el país del viento podría ser otra opción"—pensaba Sakura segura de los iban a desterrar de la aldea

\- I… Ino… Obaa-chan es la nueva Hokage – Hinata al ver que las dos rubias no pensaban en ceder en nada, comento un dato que nadie había informado a la rubia menor

\- A si es Dattebayo – Naruto apoyo a su hermana

Ino sudo frio e hizo una reverencia inclinada al ver que la nueva Hokage tenía la mirada encendida y un puño a la altura de la cara

- **CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE NO ME DIGAN ABUELA** – grito Tsunade

Hinata que había olvidado que esa palabra estaba prohibida solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto del puño de Tsunade, el cual nunca sintió pero si escucho como la puerta del final del pasillo se venía abajo cuando alguien impacto en ella

\- por… por que yo… si fue Hinata Da… Dattebayo – se quejó Naruto en la bañera del baño donde fue a caer

\- **PORQUE TÚ ERES SU HERMANO MAYOR Y TODAS LAS QUE ME HAGA ELLA, TÚ LAS PAGARAS** – Grito Tsunade como si eso fue lo más obvio del mundo

Hinata en lugar de enfurecerse solo le dio gracia, era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación así

\- Ho… Hokage-Sama, mi hija conoce a Haruno-san desde hace mucho tiempo y sabe que no tiene otros hermanos – informo Inoichi

\- pues a partir de ahora ya la tiene – Dijo Tsunade mientras despertaba a Shizune

\- ¿Hokage sama entonces si ayudara a Karin-san? – pregunto Hanabi, mientras veía como Naruto llegada sobándose el cuerpo

\- Si – dijo tajantemente – con una condición – vio a los cinco niños

\- **ustedes serán responsables de vigilarla y cuidarla, si por algún motivo realiza algo extraño en contra de la aldea la encerrare en el calabazo más profundo que encuentre** – su cara denotaba que no estaba jugando ni diciéndolo por decir - **¿Entendieron?** —

\- Si – contestaron los chicos

\- ¿entonces si podrá curar a Uzumaki-san? – pregunto Hinata

\- Si, pero a partir de ahora será Karin Haruno – contesto Tsunade – y les digo desde ya, que esa información es un secreto rango S y no se podrá revelar a nadie, ¿Entendieron? –

-¿Por qué todos los Uzumaki deben de tener secretos? Y por… ¿Por qué ninguno se pude revelar? Eso es muy cruel – lloraba Ino en una esquina de la habitación – es mejor que me tatúen en la frente diario de confesiones de los Uzumaki, con todos los secretos que ya les guardo – seguía lamentándose picando la pared con un dedo

Tsunade solo levanto una ceja

-" ¿Ella sabrá lo del zorro? "—pensó al percatarse de que no les tenia miedo ni la mirada que todos en la aldea tenían en contra de los Uzumaki

Inoichi solo tenía una gota de sudor de pena al ver que su hija comportarse de una manera tan mimada e infantil

\- Si – contestaron todos en la habitación una vez que Ino se calmara

Con la confirmación de todos los involucrados se dispuso a realizar la delicada operación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	21. Noche helada Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 16 fría llegada, noche helada Parte 2

Sasuke estaba acostado en el piso frio de lo que alguna vez fue una transitada calle, llevaba en ese sitio desde que despertó en el hospital y no tenía intención de moverse, solo se quedaba viendo fijo a un viejo poste. Ese lugar le recordaba su promesa de hace tantos años de matarlo y como no lo había logrado cuando lo volvió a encontrar

-"¿por no me mata de una vez por todas?, ¿por ellos son tan importantes para el?" – se cuestionaba su capacidad y su importancia en los hechos de su vida

Cerró los ojos y vio de nuevo la luz que apuntaba hacia Hinata. Se desesperó de no comprender muchas cosas, se frustro de pensar de que se convirtió a alguien inferior al rubio cuando él era el más hábil he inteligente

\- **MALDICIÓN** – Grito tan fuerte que algunas aves cercanas salieron volando asustadas - **SI ME TENGO QUE CONVERTIR EN ALGO QUE JURE QUE NUNCA SERÍA QUE ASÍ SEA** -

Con esa determinación salió saltando del distrito Uchiha que seguía abandonado

\- "un maldito acosador… eso es en lo que me convertiré para ver porque es están importante y que significa el bosque en su dirección" – Sasuke no encontraba otra forma de acercarse a ellos, él lo haría bajo sus condiciones y no se rebajaría a hablar solamente con ellos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días después de la operación de Karin, en una pequeña habitación privada en el hospital la exUzumaki abrió sus ojos rojos

-¿Dónde estoy? – fue lo que logro salir de su rasposa garganta después de un mes de inconciencia

Se intentó sentar pero algo o alguien se lo impidió, Karin no estaba segura de lo que pasaba al ver solo un manchón rosa y reflejos blancos

\- Cálmate y en un momento te explicare lo que sucedió – escucho Karin que alguien está junto a ella

La pelirroja se tensó de inmediato, no entendía que pasaba y sin sus lentes no podía ver más allá de su nariz

 _"Para lo que te necesitare después de hoy, no necesitaras tus piernas ni tus brazos"_

Recordó las últimas palabras que escucho de su maestro lo que hizo que entrara en un estado de histeria

- **MIS BRAZOS, MIS BRAZOS, QUE NO ME CORTEN LOS BRAZOS** – Karin estaba aterrara al no recordar como llego a ese lugar ni porque no sabía nada después haber sentido el Chakra de Naruto y Hinata

\- Cálmate y te podre explicar todo – la voz junto a ella era amable pero firma – mira siénteme, siente tus dedos y tus brazos –

La persona junto a la pelirroja le ayudo a extender su brazo haciendo que sus dedos tocaran torpemente la cara de la persona que la ayudaba

\- Ves, tus brazos están bien – la voz calmada de su acompañante la logro tranquilizar - ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto cuando vio que ya estaba más tranquila

\- S… si – Karin seguía un poco aturdida con sus recuerdo cortados

\- ¿Me reconoces? – pregunto la misteriosa voz

\- Dis… disculpa yo no veo nada sin mis lentes – confeso Karin

\- Disculpa – dijo la misteriosa figura

Karin escucho como se levantaba y se dirigía a un mueble cercano donde escucho que sacaba cosas de algún lugar

\- Toma – dijo y en las manos de Karin aparecieron unos lentes de marco rojo

\- Gracias… Haruno-san – dijo Karin al ponerse los lentes y reconoció la figura borrosa de Sakura, ella era unas de las pocas personas que nunca olvidaría en su vida

Talvez no conoció en un principio a lo que diría que sería la original pero su cálida aura siempre la tranquilizo de alguna forma

La conversación o lo que amenazaba ser el principio de una fue interrumpido por alguien tocando la puerta

\- Bien Haruno-san, como se encuentra, en un momento llegara su médico, solo vine a ver si no le duele nada – bombardeo una enfermera ni bien entro al cuarto – veo que sigue aturdida, en un momento llegara su médico – dijo la enfermera después de revisar sus signos vitales y una revisión rápida de reflejos

\- ¿Por qué te pregunto si te sentías bien, tú también estas internada? – pregunto Karin cuando se fue la enfermera

Sakura solo rio nerviosamente

\- larga historia, ¿pero antes de nada como te sientes? – pregunto para desviar el tema

\- me siento cansada pero creo que bien a excepción que me duele la herida en mi pierna – Karin se destapo su pierna donde su maestro le hundió el tanto para intentar cortársela

Karin se quedó viendo su pierna desnuda debajo de su bata de hospital pero algo no cuadraba con lo que recordaba, parpadeo varias veces y después destapo su otra pierna y la encontró en iguales condiciones pero seguía sin poder creer lo que veía, después se fijó en sus brazos desnudos teniendo el mismo resultado

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —grito Karin al ver que todas las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido – **ESTOY MUERTA Y EN EL CIELO VERDAD, ME MATO OKUMA-SENSEI… OUCH ME DOLIÓ** –

Sakura al ver que de nuevo entraba en pánico le dio un pequeño golpe o lo que creyó que era un pequeño golpe en la frente con un dedo

\- **¿Qué te pasa eso me dolió?** – se quejó la pelirroja mientras se sobaba la frente

\- recuerda que los muertos no sienten dolor – le hizo ver Sakura ese detalle

\- ¿En... entonces que paso? - pregunto Karin

\- Hokage-Sama te curo todas tus heridas – contesto Sakura

\- Haruno-san, me podrías llevar al baño – Dijo Karin con un tono de voz algo apagado

\- eto… - Sakura dudo – no puedo – dijo con tono triste

\- entonces puedes traerme un espejo – de nuevo la pelirroja se estaba comportando extraño

Sakura no dijo nada y se las arregló para quitar un espejo del baño y lo puso frente de la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué haces? – Sakura se sonrojo al ver que mientras ella sostenía el pesado espejo apoyado en el inicio de la cama, Karin se sentaba y desnudaba para ver lo que podía de su cuerpo a través del espejo

Karin no dijo nada solo empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo está sin marca alguna de todo lo que había sufrido, hasta las horribles marcas en su pecho que le recordaban cuál era su inevitable final habían desaparecido

\- **Veo que ya te diste cuenta** – se escuchó la voz de Tsunade desde la puerta

\- gra… gracias – pudo decir Karin entre las lagrimas

\- **antes de que me des las gracias quiero hablar contigo** – Tsunade se acercó amenazadoramente – **¿dime que voy a hacer contigo?** —

Tsunade le lanzo a sus piernas desnudas su banda ninja de la Kusagakure

Karin instintivamente la tomo pero de inmediato la tiro lejos al recordar todo lo que había sufrido en ese lugar

\- **NO QUIERO REGRESAR A ESE LUGAR** – grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza

\- **¿entonces que harás para quedarte en Konoha?** – pregunto Tsunade

\- es por eso que me curo, también quiere que haga lo mismo que en Kusagakure – los ojos de Karin perdieron todo el brillo que tenían de felicidad para ser sustituidos por unos que les faltaba su alma

\- **No te estoy diciendo que es lo que yo quiero, te estoy preguntando qué es lo que tú piensas hacer** – Tsunade se apolo en el borde de la cama y se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la cara de la niña y con sus orbes color miel vio amenazadoramente a los orbes rojos de la niña

\- **NO LO SÉ, LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES VIVIR TRANQUILA COMO MI FAMILIA QUERÍA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO** – grito la pelirroja sin dejar intimidarse y desprendiendo una aura de seguridad que hizo sonreír a Tsunade

\- **bien contestado** – dijo Tsunade mientras se erguía **– pero tienes que saber que te voy a estar vigilando, y cualquier movimiento en contra de Konoha te encerrare por traición, ¿estás de acuerdo?** –

\- ¿entonces me puedo quedar en la aldea como un civil o necesito ser un objeto del hospital o de los Shinobis? – pregunto con reservas Karin

\- **Lo que hagas a partir de ahora será tu decisión, pero primero tienes que contestarme si estás de acuerdo con los temimos que te dije** \- dijo Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- si, si estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Karin con rastros de felicidad por esa segunda oportunidad

\- Bien, hay dos cosas que tienes que saber a partir de ahora – Tsunade con las facciones más suaves empezó a hablar – para Kusagakure, Karin Uzumaki está muerta y su cuerpo fue robado por un renegado Clase S por lo que tu nombre a partir de ahora es Karin Haruno –

Con esas palabras Karin volteo a ver rápidamente a Sakura que solo la saludo tímidamente mientras seguía sosteniendo el espejo al inicio de la cama

\- y aquí nadie te considera un objeto así que es mejor que dejes de pensar en esa forma, aunque te recomiendo que no digas a nadie sobre esa habilidad tuya, muchos matarían por obtenerla de alguna manera – dijo Tsunade mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar - me tienes que indicar que es lo que quieres hacer a partir de ahora antes de que finalice el mes – dijo mientras salía

\- Hermanas entonces – pregunto Karin con duda cuando vio que esa extraña mujer ya se había ido

\- **COMO ESTAS KARIN-CHAN** – Sakura no pudo contestar por la llegada de Naruto

Naruto se sonrojo violentamente y se paró en seco

- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA** —grito Karin unos segundos después al recordar que seguía desnuda sobre la cama

\- **PERVERTIDO** – grito Hinata mientras mandaba a Naruto a volar de un golpe a través de la ventana

\- creo que voy a tener que mandar a reparar esa ventana – pensó Tsunade al ver como volaba el rubio desde la entrada del hospital

Nadie le presto la atención a un médico que seguía de cerca a los Uzumaki dentro del hospital salir corriendo hacia el baño con una notoria hemorragia nasal por ver también a la niña en la cama

\- Malditos Uzumakis – dijo Sasuke después de salir del baño con la cabeza mojada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la siguiente semana fue rutinaria para el equipo de Obito, sus mañanas realizaban su entrenamiento de Taijutsu por su cuenta, porque Gai se le asignaron tal cantidad de misiones que casi no pisaba la aldea y cuando estaba en la aldea estaba en tal grado de depresión que no quería apartarse mucho de Lee por la desalentadora noticia

" _si te opero solo hay una probabilidad del cuarenta y cinco por ciento que sobrevivas_ "

Fueron las palabras de la Hokage, lo que ocasionó que toda la energía que desprendían los dos Shinobis en trajes verdes desapareciera casi al instante. Lo que no sabían era que Tsunade se había encerrado en la biblioteca para aumentar esas probabilidad al máximo posible y poder ayudar a Lee

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Naruto cuando vio a Neji llegar una mañana junto a Tenten

\- yo vengo a ayudar a Tenten con su entrenamiento – contesto el castaño

\- y todavía te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a Hinata-Oneechan y a Sakura-chan - Naruto todavía no perdonaba a Neji de ese incidente

\- creo que ya quedó zanjado ese tema – dijo Neji sin mucha importancia

\- **IDIOTA** – Naruto se alanzo sobre Neji

Hinata estuvo a punto de detener a su hermano, pero una mirada de Neji le indico que estaba bien que su hermano se desquitara de esa forma

Naruto arremetía en contra de Neji con un Taijutsu fuerte y conciso que aprendió de Lee, Neji por su parte activo su Dōjutsu y empezó a esquivar los golpes y cuando tenía oportunidad paralizaba los puntos de Chakra de Naruto

Después del breve intercambio de golpes Naruto puso distancia con Neji

\- Veo que lo estas tomando en serio – Dijo Naruto mientras hacía fluir grandes cantidades de Chakra en los puntos paralizados – me legra, no sería justo si te doy una paliza y tú no te defiendes –

\- hmp, al parecer el ser un mal bromista no se te ha quitado, sigues pensando que me puedes derrotar así de fácil – se burló Neji

\- **TE DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES EL MAL BROMISTA** – Naruto realmente estaba enojado

\- **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)— grito Naruto

De su boca salió una gran cantidad de agua que intento atrapar al Hyūga en su camino

\- **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (La Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) – dijo Neji, con la rotación y velocidad separo al muro de agua pasando este a ambos lados

Mientras Neji terminaba su rotación sintió y luego vio a cuatro rubios que se acercaban desde los cuatro puntos cardinales para atacarlo al mismo tiempo

\- **Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)— ataco Neji

-En primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos—

-En segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro—

-En tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho—

.

-En cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis—

-En quinto lugar y último lugar, dieciséis ataques consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos—

Tres Rubios desaparecieron al instante y el cuarto recibió la mayor cantidad de golpes siendo el último el que hizo que desapareciera en una nube de humo

\- ¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó Neji que paso

Naruto sin darle tiempo a encontrarlo, salió de la tierra a los pies de Neji y de un contundente golpe cayeron los dos al piso

\- No sabía que también fueras usuario del elemento Doton – afirmo Neji mientras se sobaba la mandíbula viendo el cielo azul de la mañana

\- No lo soy – mostro sus manos heridas por tener que cavar un túnel tan apresuradamente – pero no encontré otra forma de darte un buen golpe sin que te lo esperaras Dattebayo –

\- jejejeje, ¿contento? – pregunto Neji sentándose

\- es un comienzo – Dijo Naruto tendiendo la mano a Neji para que ayudarlo a levantarse

\- **PAR DE IDIOTAS** – Tenten enfurecida golpeo a ambos chicos regresándolos al suelo – **no ven lo mucho que me preocuparon** – realmente tenia cara de no saber que estaba pasando

\- Tenten, ¿no te diste cuenta que no estaban peleando en serio? – pregunto Sakura que extrañamente estaba muy calmada

\- ¿he? – Tenten se quedó viendo el destrozado campo de entrenamiento y después regreso la mirada a la pelirosa

\- Solo hay que recordar el primer ataque de Naruto-Oniichan – señalo Hinata

Tenten recordó el mismo ataque que ocupo en las peleas del examen Chūnin y en esa ocasión el muro era por lo menos diez veces más grande y rápido que el que ocupo en contra de Neji

\- **HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW** – grito Tenten y volvió a golpear a los chicos que intentaban incorporarse – **LA PROXIMALES QUE NO VALLAN A PELEAR A MUERTE AVISEN** –

Y con paso furioso se fue a desquitar lanzando todas sus armas a los blancos de entrenamiento

Sakura y Hinata solo se quedaron con risas disimulados por la actuación de su amiga y ver que los chicos no tenían intención de levantarse pronto, al parecer los golpes de la castaña les dolieron más que su "intercambio de palabras" de unos momentos antes

Después de ese día Naruto ya no se quejó de que Neji los ayudara a entrenar

Las tardes las ocupaban para seguir entrenando control de Chakra con Kurenai pero para desgracia de Naruto perdían casi dos horas por la locura de Sakura y Hinata por cargar y mimar a la nueva Bebe de Kurenai

Naruto solo se recostaba en un sillón e intentaba dormir un poco hasta que sus hermanas se decidieran por empezar a entrenar

Las noches las ocupaban para realizar una o dos misiones de rango D para no salir de la aldea y tener algo que hacer mientras Obito junto a todos los Jōnin y Chūnin, estaban sobre cargados de misiones

A pesar de no haber tenidos tantas bajas militares como podría haber sido durante la invasión. Tsunade decidió aceptar tres veces más contratos de las que manejaba la aldea antes del ataque para demostrar que Konohagakure seguía siendo una potencia militar de cuidado

Si el tiempo se los permitía Naruto y Hinata visitaban a Gaara y sus hermanos

El pelirrojo había hecho un gran avance en su ira por las pláticas que sostenía con los Uzumaki, al ver que habían sufrido lo mismo que él y seguían sonriendo lo impulso a intentar ser parecido a ellos y fue de gran ayuda Temari. Ella era la más interesada en volver a ser su hermana y no solo su compañera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de una semana en observación a Karin le dieron el alta. Asombrando a los médicos que la atendían por su rápida recuperación y alabando el trabajo tan magnifico de la Hokage

-"Me gustaría conocer a la Hokage y agradecerle por salvarme la vida" – pensó Karin – "si es tan magnifica debe de tener una carácter muy distinto a la odiosa Jōnin que vino a verme el día que desperté"—

\- estas lista – pregunto Sakura

\- s… si – respondió Karin saliendo del baño del cuarto de hospital con la ropa de Sakura le había prestado

A Karin no le gustaba como le quedaba pero no se iba a quejar aunque el vestido rojo tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y diseños blancos con un círculo del mismo color en la espalda sin mangas con mallas de color verde oscuro la hagan ver como un rábano gigante

\- Lo siento, es la ropa que ocupaba antes que Obito sensei me pidiera cambiar un poco mi imagen – se disculpó Sakura al ver que Karin estaba incomoda con la ropa

\- No te preocupes… pero… - Karin se notaba desde hacía días que quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía

\- Ya suéltalo de una vez, de todas formas eres mi pequeña hermana – por alguna razón a Sakura le gustó mucho la idea de que alguien más compartiera su nombre

\- es de eso que quería hablar, ¿tus padres no se enojaron por tenerme que adoptar? – pregunto muy rápido mientras se acomodaba los lentes mirando a otro lado

\- No te preocupes por eso – Sakura hablo con melancolía – mi papa murió poco después de que naciera y mi mama murió hace unos meses – no se entristeció solo que le gustaría haber convivido más tiempo con ellos

\- lo… lo siento – se disculpó Karin

\- Ya te dije que no te preocupara, no estoy triste. Tengo a mis hermanos que no me han dejado sola desde la muerte de mama y a ti también – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa

Al principio puso una mueca de duda al no recordar que mencionara alguna vez a sus hermanos pero después de hacer memoria por unos segundos recordó que así se consideraban Naruto, Hinata y Sakura

La pelirroja esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ellos tres desde el día que despertó no dejaron de venir ningún día para visitarla y ocasionalmente también venia una rubia escandalosa que se presentó a Karin como Ino Yamanaka

Karin frunció el ceño un poco al recordar la primera vez que vino Ino porque llego junto a su padre. El hombre con una larga coleta de caballo rubia y ojos verdes no le desagrado, de hecho el la trato como si fuera su hija, solo que le dio información que tenía que tomar en cuenta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuatro días antes

Inoichi y Karin estaban solos en el cuarto del hospital, el primero les pido a los cuatro Genin restantes que fueran a buscar algo para que pudieran comer todos en el cuarto

\- tengo que hablar algo contigo – dijo Inoichi para empezar la conversación

\- **si dígame** – Karin estaba a la defensiva, el Jōnin no parecía mala persona pero la vida le había dado suficientes golpes para no confiarse

\- primero quería decirte que solo yo y Hokage-sama sobemos tu historia completa. Sakura solo se le dijo lo indispensable para que sea creíble que es tu hermana y te sugiero que también la conozcas para aparentar que llevan toda la vida juntas. Los hermanos Uzumaki e Ino, solo saben que eres Karin Uzumaki, nada más y aunque obvio todos los demos a partir de ahora te conocerán como Karin Haruno – Inoichi empezó a darle recomendaciones de su nueva vida – te sugiero que medites bien a quien le cuentas tu vida y sobre todo, tu habilidad para sanar, es algo muy raro en el mundo y hay gente como con la que te has encontrado que no tendrán escrúpulos y lo intentaran obtener a toda costa –

\- gracias, aunque eso ultimo ya lo había pensado – dijo más relajada al ver las intenciones del rubio

\- También te sugiero que intentes cambiar un poco tu imagen, no te pido que cambies el color de tu cabello pero intenta alaciártelo o cortártelo un poco para que nadie te relacione con la pelirroja que entro a los exámenes Chūnin – Inoichi le toco su maltratado cabello por inercia al igual como hacía con su propia hija cuando hablaba por algún tiempo

-"que rara moda hay en otros lugares" – pensó Inoichi al notar que un lado de su peinado era completamente lacio y cepillado y el otro estaba sin peinar un poco quebrado

\- gra… gracias por sus recomendaciones – Karin se sonrojo un poco al sentir que Inoichi le tocaba el cabello, sobre todo porque no había doble intención en su acto, solo lo hacía para ayudarla y no para obtener algo a cambio

\- frentona te digo hacerla completamente pelirroja le sentaría mejor – se escuchó la voz de Ino entrando a la Habitación

\- y tú que derecho tienes de hacerle ese cambio cerda, yo pienso que se ve adorable así como esta – contesto Sakura

\- **COMO QUE ESTAS BIEN ASÍ, PARECE UN BICOLOR** **FRENTONA** —parecía que Ino había escuchado el peor insulto e su vida – completamente pelinegra con destellos azules o completamente pelirroja, no hay puntos medios en mi diccionario -

-eto… - Hinata las seguía de cerca completamente roja al escuchar que estaban hablando tan despreocupadamente de su persona enfrente de ella

Karin e Inoichi tenían una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver la pelea de las dos amigas seguidas por los hermanos mientras traían la comida para todos

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de recordar ese día y todos los demás llenos de discusiones sin sentidos en el rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa sincera

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Sakura al ver que se quedó callada por un momento

\- Si – contesto alegre – es que creo que me está gustando el nombre de Karin Haruno -

Con esa respuesta Sakura la tomo y casi la arrastro para llevarla a comprar nueva ropa e iniciar su nueva vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días después Karin estaba aburrida sentada a la sombra de un árbol, su vida había cambiado completamente desde que salió del hospital, afortunadamente nadie de la población general la reconoció gracias a que siguió las recomendaciones de Inoichi y cambio su peinado cortándoselo, cambiando de un larga que le llegaba debajo de los hombros a la mitad del cuello y alaciándoselo por completo

Al principio le dolió un poco al verse en el espejo y parecerse demasiado a su difunta madre pero era algo que necesitaba y deseaba hacer

Las pocas personas que si la reconocieron estaban bajo el mando o eran leales al Hokage así que no hubo de que preocuparse.

En esos momentos estaba viendo como entrenaban Naruto, Hinata y Sakura junto a dos Genin más que se presentaron Como Neji y Tenten

Su aburrimiento radicaba en que ella no deseaba entrenar para ser un Genin pero tampoco se quería quedar sala de nuevo en la casa Sakura.

Para ella era muy incómodo desde el cuarto en donde sería su habitación desde ese momento porque era casi tan grande como la casa que compartió con su madre durante mucho tiempo, la comida solo con ir a la cocina estaba a su disposición toda la que quisiera siendo que estaba acostumbrada a comer lo mínimo en el día y nunca tan frescos como lo que tenían en la despensa

Los quehaceres eran otro tema, gracias a la responsabilidad casi obsesiva de Hinata para ese tema la casa era limpiada por ella y un pequeño ejército de clones que en poco tiempo la dejaban literalmente brillando haciendo que Karin se sintiera inútil sin hacer nada y prefería aburrirse junto a ellos que sentarse en el sillón de la sala y esperar a que alguien regresara

\- "Me están poniendo nerviosa esas presencia"—Pensó Karin al sentir a alguien espiando a la lejanía justamente frente de ella al otro lado del campo - "¿De quién será?, se siente cálida" –

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio acecharse a un rubio

- **Karin-Chan** \- Naruto se puso de cuclillas para hablarle a la altura de su cara muy cerca de ella

\- **KYAAAAAAAAAAA** – Karin se asustó y se sonrojo tanto que su cara le hacía competencia a su Cabello

En un impulso se intentó levantar pero se tropezó y golpeo la frente de Naruto causándole dolor a ambos

\- Lo… lo siento no era mi intención asustarte – se disculpó Naruto mientras se sobaba la frente

- **Pero… pero aun así lo hiciste tonto… ¿que... que quieres?** – Karin intento aparentar que no estaba nerviosa por su presencia tan cercana pero su sonrojo hacia que fuera muy difícil hacerlo mientras se sobaba la frente

\- quería preguntarte si quieres que te ayude a entrenar para que tus días de Genin no sean en balde – pregunto Naruto ignorando que Karin solo había sido Genin de Kusagakure solo unos meses

\- **¿Qué… que tonterías dices?, no… no necesito… necesito que nadie me ayude** – Karin le costaba mantener su actitud desinteresada mientras veía como los ojos azules de Naruto la veían fijamente, su único impulso que obedecía su cuerpo era su tic nervioso de acomodarle los lentes con la palma de la mano mientras veía a otra lado

\- Vamos no te pasara nada – Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa que hizo que la cara de Karin superara el rojo de su cabello mientras el rubio la ayudaba a pararse

\- es que… es que… mis ropas – Karin ya no podía pensar con claridad y en lo único que pensaba era que sus ropas nuevas se podían estropear

\- No te preocupes, no haremos nada que las dañe – Dijo Naruto con su alegría desbordante, mientras veía que Karin tenía un sencillo conjunto que consistía de una blusa de tirantes color morada que dejaba ver su ombligo con una falda que apenas cubría lo justo y debajo de esta unas mallas de color negra que solo sobresalían unos centímetros abajo de donde terminaba la falda

Karin después de sentirse libre de la carga de sus quemaduras decidió que iba enseñar la mayor cantidad de piel posible

\- esta… está bien – dijo Karin rendida lo más bajo que pudo

\- **BIEN DATTEBAYO** – Grito Naruto feliz

Para agrado de Karin Naruto cumplió su promesa al imitar la primer clase de Taijutsu que tuvo con Gai al ayudarla a mejorar y corregir sus Katas haciendo que Karin comprendiera muchas cosas que le fallaban y su antiguo maestro nunca se molestó en enseñarle o corregirla

\- **Uzumaki-san por favor mi mano, mi mano la va a** **romper** – se quejaba Neji de rodillas al sentir y ver que Hinata no le prestaba atención a él, pero el puño que en algún momento del entrenamiento Hinata atrapo lo estaba apretaba con mucha fuerza

\- "Me va a arrancar la mano" – pensó Neji entre lágrimas – "pero seré fiel a mi promesa y no volveré a atacar a Hinata-san y a Sakura-san"—

Él sabía que podía librarse fácilmente de ese agarre al ocupar alguna técnica ninja o algún ataque pero solo prefirió sentarse en posición de loto para esperar el momento en que su puño se rompiera o fuera liberado por Hinata. Pero se veía que la pelinegra no estaba prestando atención al mundo de su alrededor

\- ¿Qué… que esta pasando? – pregunto Tenten con voz nerviosa y un tic en el ojo mientras esquivaba el ultimo Kunai que se dirigía a su cabeza

Tenten estaba practicando con Sakura su ataque de invocación de armas, pero nunca se imaginó que todas sus armas fueran regresadas a ella con tal agresividad

Mientras estaba literalmente clavada a un árbol por sus ropas sujetas por múltiples Kunais. Pudo ver el camino que siguió gracias a que sus armas estaban clavadas delineando su huida

\- No… estoy seguro pero debe tener algo que ver con eso – Neji intento hablar como si nada pasara pero si se notaba su dolor mientras señalaba con su mano libre en dirección de Naruto y Karin

Tenten solo entorno los ojos y después solo dio una pequeña risa al comprender lo que pasaba al ver como Naruto le enseñaba Taijutsu Básico a la Hermana de Sakura, mientras que las otras dos tenían ojos en llamas y en el caso de Sakura rechinaba los dientes

- **ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN ME DEJARE DE REÍR** – Grito Tenten al evadir un Kunai que se iba a clavar en un pie

Después de ese incidente y ambos Genin fueran liberados. Se prometieron a que intentarían estar lejos cuando esa escena se volviera a presentar

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, Karin practicaba todos los días Taijutsu junto a los demás Genin y por alguna razón que desconocía para ella, Neji y Tenten se interesaron en que practicara con ellos y dejara a Naruto seguir su rutina diaria

Al principio Karin se entristeció un poco pero después se dio cuenta que Neji era un excelente maestro y con el aprendió rápidamente Taijutsu y con Tenten pudo aprendió a manejar algunas armas que le interesaban y a tener mejor control de los Kunai y Shiruken cuando los lanzaba

En las tardes durante las prácticas de Ninjutsu no interfería con las clases que impartía Kurenai. Sobre todo porque Kurenai era unas de las personas que sabía su verdadera identidad y le tenía un poco de recelo

Kurenai al principio no le quitaba los ojos de encima para asegurarse que no intentara nada pero las cosas se empezaron a tranquilizar poco a poco gracias a Mira, la Bebe demostró ser muy reticente a estar cerca de extraños pero con Karin fuer todo lo contrario al no quererse separar de ella, por esa razón mientras los demás practicaban Karin cuidaba a la bebe y se veía feliz de poder hacerlo

Después de unos días Kurenai le pidió que se uniera a sus clases, pero Karin se negó, diciendo que estaba pensando seriamente si volvería a la vida Shinobi

Su rutina no vario mucho los siguientes quince días

\- "me está dando miedo esa presencia" – pensaba Karin mientras practicaba con Neji

Los temores de Karin eran por la presencia que los seguía a todas partes, no hubiera sido mucha carga si se hubiera mantenido como al principio cálida y amigable, pero conforme pasaron los días cada vez se sentía más fría y oscura. Cosa que hacía temblar a Karin

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Neji al ver que Karin estaba temblando

\- Na… - No pudo terminar al sentir que se acercaba

Y antes que pudiera decir nada Karin, Sasuke apareció en medio de todos

\- **TU** – señalo a Hinata que solo dio un pequeño salto del susto - **ya me canse de este jueguito así que quiero respuestas y me las vas a dar** –

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Hinata que solo temblaba un poco, la presencia que sentía no era la misma que conocía de Sasuke

\- **¿Dime que significa el bosque cuando cierro mis ojos?** – pregunto Sasuke mientras la levantaba un poco de su chamara viéndola fijamente a sus ojos

\- No… no… sé de… de… que me habla Uchiha-san – respondió Hinata en medio del miedo y la impresión que le daba Sasuke

\- Teme Suéltala – Dijo Naruto tan pronto salió de la impresión de ver tan furioso a Sasuke

\- **no hasta que me responda porque no importa lo que haga no puedo llegar a ese bosque y qué relación tiene ella en eso** – respondió Sasuke

Todos se quedaron viendo confusos a Sasuke, y llegaron a la conclusión que estaba volviéndose loco al hablar de un Bosque de sueños

\- teme, escúchame no sé de qué estás hablando pero estoy seguro que Hinata no tiene nada que ver en eso – Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke

\- **YA ME ARTE DE QUE SIEMPRE TE INTERPONGAS EN MI CAMINO** – Sasuke estaba muy inestable, más que otros días

Sasuke tenía tiempo viendo a Naruto como un rival por lo que estaba celoso de que el fuera mejor que él y peor aún que, su hermano estuviera más interesado en Naruto que en él dado que ni siquiera lo mataba para acabar con su sufrimiento

Todo ese sentimiento de inferioridad lo libero aventando con fuerza a Hinata que callo varios metros a la distancia

\- **OYE IMBÉCIL QUE CREES QUE HACES** – grito Naruto

\- **lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo** – contesto Sasuke y en su mano empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de Chakra tipo Raiton

\- idiota – con ayuda de un clon Naruto empezó a formar un Rasengan después de que su hermana le explicaba en que se estaba equivocando

Hinata veía la escena con cierto temor, pero sus ojos cambiaron a un rosa ligero por lo que pudo ver como el sello estaba perdiendo su estabilidad liberando cantidades masivas de un Chakra obscuro al cuerpo de Sasuke

Sakura también noto el sello en el cuello de Sasuke, se asustó al ver que estaba palpitando, agrandándose y regresando a su forma original cuando el sello de contención de su maestro se activaba

\- "Algo no está bien" – pensó Sakura

\- **Rasengan** – grito Naruto

\- **Chidori** – grito Sasuke

Sakura y Hinata por mero reflejo se interpusieron entre ambos, Hinata intentaba detener a Naruto y Sakura a Sasuke

\- "Todo va a estar bien" – recordó Sasuke la voz que por alguna razón relacionaba con Sakura – "maldición" – pensó al darse cuenta que sus pies no se detendrían a tiempo

Estaba a unos centímetros de atravesar a Sakura cuando alguien lo tomo de la mano y lo arrojo hacia el bosque cercano

\- me decepcionan, yo no te enseñe esa técnica para que lo ocuparas en contra de un amigo Sasuke – Hablo la voz de Kakashi

\- y creo que Jiraiya-sama no te enseño esa técnica para que la ocuparas en contra de alguien de la aldea Naruto—esta ocasión hablo Obito

Sasuke tardo un momento en liberar su mano de un árbol el cual cayo por el gran hoyo que causo el Chidori de Sasuke

\- Débil – susurro Sasuke

Él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que Naruto todavía no podía liberar su mano de un árbol que lo aprisionaba unos metros cerca de el

Sin esperar nada se fue del lugar. Pero fue una gran sorpresa para el pelinegro ver que la mano de Naruto atravesó por completo el árbol y que de alguna manera la explosión interna había destruido por completo el árbol por la parte de atrás derribando a barios con la onda expansiva

\- "Maldición" – con esa frustración se fue del lugar

\- Niños—hablo Obito mientras veía como Kakashi iba a buscar a su alumno – la Hokage quiere hablar con Hinata – mientras hablaba veía al lugar donde desapareció Sasuke – les sugiero que por el momento no hablemos de este incidente con nadie –

Suspiro pesadamente y se retiró, ver así a Sasuke le recorvaba su pasado después de la muerte de su primer amor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como le fue ordenado Hinata se encontraba sala en la oficina del Hokage, nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa.

La mirada de la Hokage parecía que le podía ver el alma junto a todos sus secretos

\- O… obaa-chan… para… para que me querías – pregunto Hinata sumamente nerviosa

Tsunade no dijo nada solo levanto la mano en señal de silencio mientras terminaba de examinar a Hinata o pensar su siguiente movimiento

-"Onii-chan" – pensó Hinata cuando su miedo llego a puntos máximos

Aunque ella sabía que su hermano estaba al fondo del pasillo esperándola, nunca se había enfrentado a esas situaciones. Lo que hacía que temblara ligeramente

\- Hinata – Hablo la Hokage haciendo que Hinata se pusiera firme e intentara no mover ni un musculo – ¿tengo algo que proponerte?—

Hinata puso cara de interrogación, que tendría ella de interesante para que la Hokage pudiera ofrecerle algo

\- Quiero que te conviertas en mi discípula y te conviertas en una ninja médico – Dijo Tsunade muy seria

\- No… no sé qué decir… gracias… aprenderé cualquier cosa si con eso ayudo a Naruto-Oniichan a cumplir su sueño – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

\- antes de que me agradezcas, tienes que saber que tendrás que salir del equipo de Obito, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? – dijo Tsunade con tono de no haber replica

Hinata se quedó de piedra haciendo la reverencia, tenía los ojos muy abiertos llenos de pánico

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru estaba caminando por el largo pacillo que conectaba la oficina del Hokage con la sala de espera donde todos los que pedían una audiencia esperaban a ser atendidos

Junto a él caminaba Shikaku con una cara de alegría de ver a su hijo con esas ropas

\- Shikamaru – se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Naruto al llegar a la sala de espera

-que problemático – dijo con cansancio – pero era de esperarse al ver entrar sola a Hinata –

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a saludar

\- solo me dieron más problemas en la vida – se quejó con un suspiro Shikamaru

\- jajajajaja – su padre se rio, nunca lo veía tan hablador, ni con Chōji que era alguien que lo conocía de más tiempo – no son más problemas, es todo un honor que te hayan promovido –

\- felicidades, te promovieron a nivel Chūnin – dijo Sakura al acercarse y ver que su típica ropa estaba debajo de un chaleco táctico de Chūnin con la banda ninja pegada a uno de sus hombros

Naruto que hasta ese momento se fijó en la apariencia de Shikamaru ensombreció un poco su mirada pero casi al instante se volvió radiante

\- **YA VERÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO EXAMEN YO SERÉ PROMOVIDO A CHŪNIN DATTEBAYO** – dijo Naruto – **ES MÁS HARE TAN BIEN MI EXAMEN QUE ME PROMOVERÁN A JŌNIN** – termino con un pose tipo Gai con su dedo pulgar apuntando hacia arriba

\- problemático – dijo Shikamaru riendo entre dientes

- **SHĀNNARŌ, DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO GAI-SENSEI** – Sakura lo golpeo y lo dejo clavado en el suelo

Karin mantenía su distancia, no le gustaba relacionarse con gente desconocida pero estaba fascinada con Naruto, a pesar que Shikamaru había logrado aprobar y el no, su aura era más cálida que antes, a pesar que por un instante se oscureció un poco pero regreso más radiante que nunca

Las risas de ver como Naruto agonizaba en el piso por el golpe de la pelirosa fueron sesadas al ver que Shizune entraba a toda prisa en el salón y se dirigía directamente a la oficina de la Hokage

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto Sakura un poco afligida

\- No creo que nada grave, lo más seguro es que este tan apurada para ver algo concerniente a Lee – respondió Shikamaru viendo de reojo por donde desapareció la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa con Lee?—pregunto Naruto sentado en el piso

\- ¿Qué no lo saben? – Shikamaru se quedó viendo fijamente a los dos Genin frente de el – que problemático – suspiro pesadamente – hoy lo opera Hokage-sama –

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno a la otra y se les dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata no se había movido ni un milímetro, estaba asustada, su vida era un infierno cuando su hermano no estaba cerca y el simple hecho de pensar en salir del equipo junto a él la ponía muy mal

\- lo… lo… siento… pero… pero… tendré que… - empezó a intentar hablar intentando superar el nudo en la garganta que tenia

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA, YA ESTÁ TODO LISTO** – Shizune grito mientras abría la puerta – lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupada – se disculpó al ver a Hinata dando una reverencia a la Hokage

\- No te preocupes – dijo secamente Tsunade – Hinata – la mencionada salto un poco y se irguió completamente – tienes una semana para pensar lo que te dije—

Sin más Tsunade salió de la oficina seguida de Shizune. Dejando a Hinata sola con sus pensamientos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya había reclamado a la aldea hacía varias horas pero en una oficina a medio iluminar se encontraba un hombre revisando y planeando sus siguientes movimientos

\- Danzō-Sama aquí está la información que solicito – se escuchó ni bien aparición un ANBU de Raíz frente a su escritorio

Danzō tomo las hojas y las reviso minuciosamente y en cada hoja sus ojos denotaban que no estaba contento con esa información

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Danzō arrojo las hojas a su escritorio mientras se sentaba más cómodamente

\- Sí señor, Yo personalmente lo revise – confirmo el ANBU sin cambiar su tono monótono de voz

\- ¿Entonces por que la Hokage acepto que esa niña se quedara en Konohagakure? – Pregunto al aire – será tan simple como la piedad sin sentido – se contestó a si mismo

Danzō no podía creer que alguien actuara desinteresadamente por nadie y siempre buscaba la verdad oculto y la niña refugiada de Kusagakure era todo un misterio para él, pero la información recabada indicaba que no era más que basura, a pesar de ser una Genin los registras robados de la pequeña aldea indicaban que solo lo fue por unos tres meses, su expediente decía que tenía niveles aceptables de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu pero todo indicaba que no era cierto, la niña había demostrado reiteradas veces que no sabía pelear, gracias a las grabaciones del examen Chūnin habían comprobado que estuvo a punto de morir varias veces por bestias salvajes, cosa que hubiera ocurrido de no ser por sus compañeros de equipo o por el equipo de los niños demonios. La información contaba con una pequeña sección que indicaba que era una Huérfana y trabajaba en un pequeño hospital local, nada que indicara que fuera un recurso importante para esa aldea

\- Mantenla vigilada, pero despliega los mínimos recursos en ello y si no hay suficiente personal solo con que sepamos donde se encuentra es más que suficiente– dijo Danzō y después de la confirmación su ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo

\- Tal vez a la larga la podre ocupar para llegar a los Demonios – dijo Danzō mientras quemaba el expediente pensando que la niña solo era basura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba viendo la luna creciente de la noche pensando en lo que en un arranque de ira en contra del complejo Uchiha más específicamente el antiguo templo logro descubrir sin querer

\- hasta que te encuentro – Dijo Kakashi mientras con hilos ninja lo sujetaba al árbol donde estaba sentado

\- **Suéltame** – dijo furioso Sasuke

\- No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa – dijo mientras Kakashi apareció frente de el – siempre he sabido que estas resentidos con todos pero no al grado de atacar a tus compañeros –

\- **TU QUE SABES** – grito Sasuke, ni el misma sabia porque pero sentía su sangre hervir de ira – **NO SABES QUE ES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE MATEN A TODA TU FAMILIA Y TE DEJEN SIN NADIE** –

\- ho, es solo eso – dijo Kakashi en tono condescendiente

\- **NO TE BURLES O ME ENCARGARE DE HACERTE LO MISMO A TI** – amenazo Sasuke en un arranque de ira

\- No me preocuparía de ello, todos las personas cercanas a mí ya están muertas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía Kakashi a su alumno – y los que intentan acercarse no creo que mueran tan fácilmente –

\- te dejare aquí durante la noche, piensa y razona lo que realmente quieres lograr de tu vida – dijo Kakashi y desapareció en un parpadeo dejando amarrado a Sasuke

\- lo único que quiero saber es el ¿por qué? – dijo entre dientes Sasuke

\- ¿No preferirías mejor más poder para derrotar a quien sea que te contradiga? – escucho a lo lejos Sasuke

Al principio creyó que era de nuevo esa voz que escuchaba entre sueños que lo estaba volviendo realmente loco pero esta ocasión estaba seguro que no era un sueño

\- **¿te pregunte si no prefieres más poder a solo palabras? –** Sasuke se tensó, realmente alguien estaba ahí y él no tenía posibilidad de defenderse

Solo cerró los ojos la sentir que dos Kunais se acercaban a gran velocidad pero gran fue su sorpresa al sentir que los hilos que lo amarraban se soltaban

Se incorpora pero al instante tuvo que agacharse para evadir el Kunai que pretendía clavarse en su rostro, estando de cuclillas sintió la presencia de una persona frente de el por lo que dio una patada ascendente que su adversario evadió sin problema pero Sasuke aprovecho el momento para impulsarse con las manos hacia arriba dando un gran salto que lo dejo con la cabeza viendo a la sombra que lo atacaba

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)— grito Sasuke y la noche se ilumino

Pensando que su oponente había sido calcinado callo cerca del árbol que seguía incendiándose

\- eres muy hábil para ser un insecto – una voz femenina lo tomo desprevenido mientras lo amordazaba con un Kunai en el cuello

\- jajajaja – se escuchó la risa de una persona mientras salía de las llamas sin un rasguño – sí que me hiciste sudar ahí adentro – se burló un hombre con una coleta de caballo pero lo más destacable de esa persona era que parecía tener cuatro brazos

Sasuke sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se le escaba y después comprendió que uno de los cuatro brazos del hombre le había golpeado el estomago

\- te tenemos una propuesta, si quieres poder suficiente para derrotarnos a nosotros y a quien sea te estaremos esperando a veinte kilómetros en línea recta de la puesta norte de tu aldea – dijo la mujer mientras veía jadear a Sasuke por aire - tienes hasta el amanecer, si no llegas nos iremos—

Con esas palabras cuatro sombras desaparecieron de su alrededor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

frente al edificio del Hokage en una noche fría dos chicas hablaban sin saber lo que ocurrió minutos antes

\- Sabes por qué Hinata estaba tan desesperada por venir a esta hora a hablar con la Hokage – pregunto Sakura mientras estaban sentadas en una banca frente a la entrada al edificio

\- **No lo sé, solo que no entiendo porque nos tuvimos que quedar a fuera a estas horas, tengo frio** – se quejó Karin abrasando a Sakura para darse calor

\- Yo te dije que te pusieras ropas que te cubrieran más – replico Sakura al ver que Karin seguía con ropa que mostraban más piel de la que cubría

\- No quiero, mucho tiempo estuve vergüenza de mis heridas, así que voy a enseñar tanta piel como quiera **Onee-chan** \- las últimas palabras las dijo con saña sabiendo que Sakura quería ser la hermana mayor

\- Con que mi pequeña **Onee-chan** quiere atraer a cierto rubio – la voz de Sakura parecía tranquila pero su mirada clamaba sangre

\- No… no… eso no es cierto – Karin se incorporó y se ajustó los lentes con la palma de la mano

\- **o vamos** – Sakura se inclinó y casi pegando su boca a la oreja de Karin para susurrar – cada vez que se acerca tú te vuelves una gelatina – se burló Sakura

\- **NO ES POR ESO** – se sonrojo Karin

Karin recordó que tenía unos días de haber sucedido algo muy bochornoso para ella. Durante una noche mientras salía de bañarse se encontró de frente con Naruto que llevaba un vaso de agua para volver a dormir, Karin que se bañaba muy noche para evitar precisamente esa escena. Intento correr pero sus pies mojados más la duela de madera del pasillo ocasionaron que se resbalara

Karin se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso a continuación. Naruto se apresuró a detener su caída cargándola en sus brazos, Karin se sonrojo tanto que parecía un foco y dio un grito que estaba segura que despertó a toda la cuadra incluyendo a Sakura y Hinata que dormían en el mismo cuarto que al salir de el vieron a Karin siendo cargada por Naruto mientras ella golpeaba al rubio para que la bajara, por suerte para el rubio la toalla que cubría a Karin no se calló y siempre permaneció en su sitio, pero no fue suficiente para salvar al rubio que salió volando por el golpe combinado de tres furiosas niñas

Termino riendo al recordar que Naruto tardo un día en regresar de su improvisado vuelo

\- es que me da vergüenza que me haya visto en toalla – dijo por lo bajo y muy apenada

\- si la toalla cubre más de la que traes en este momento – se burló Sakura

\- Que dijiste **Onee-chan** \- Karin se enojó y pego la frente con Sakura

\- Lo que escuchaste **Onee-chan** – Sakura no iba a permitir perderse ese duelo con su hermana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hasta ese momento Hinata había estado petrificada después de entrar en la oficina de la Hokage al ver que estaba Shizune sentada en el sillón

-Ya tomaste una decisión – dijo el Hokage después de unos minutos de ver como se desmoronaba Hinata por los nervios

\- S… si – contesto Hinata

\- ¿Y bien? – Tsunade estaba impaciente por su respuesta

\- lo… lo siento pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento – hablo muy rápido Hinata con voz varios tonos más aguda de lo que era – por favor perdone mi falta – dio una reverencia rápida y salió corriendo de la oficina

Tsunade solo se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta por donde salió Hinata

-¿Tsunade-sama está bien con ello? – pregunto Shizune al saber que había rechazado la niña

\- por qué debería de ser lo contrario – respondió Tsunade con una risa

\- es que nadie en el mundo la hubiera rechazado y es la primera a la que usted le pide que sea su discípula, por lo regular somos nosotras las que tenemos que sortear sus pruebas para serlo – dijo un poco resentida al recordar como a la edad de Hinata ella tuvo que demostrar con muchas pruebas ser la digna primer y hasta el momento única estudiante de Tsunade-hime

\- **POR ESO ME AGRADA MÁS** – rio fuertemente al terminar – tiene agallas para seguir su camino, aunque esta apuesta no ha terminado… veamos que sucede –

\- ¿qué va hacer? – pregunto preocupada Shizune

\- Yo nada – Tsunade vio por la ventana la luna – solo tengo un presentimiento que estamos cerca de algo importante en sus vidas –

Shizune solo se quedó pensativa abrazando con un poco de temor a Tonton

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entrada la noche dos Genin y una civil caminaban por un parque para llegar a la casa de Sakura

\- ¿Para qué te quería Hokage-sama? – pregunto Sakura

\- para nada en especial – mintió Hinata

\- Estas mintiendo – Dijo Karin

\- Como… como lo sabes – se asustó Hinata, no quería que nadie se enterara porque todos incluido su hermano la convencerían de tomar la oportunidad

\- Solo… lo… sé – la vista de Karin se perdió en la lejanía y empezó a temblar un poco

\- ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Sakura

Al ver el estado de su "Hermana", Sakura dirigió la vista a donde estaba perdida la de Karin

\- **SASUKE-KUN** – grito Sakura con alegría y jalando a Karin que intentaba alejarse, se acercó a él - ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?—

- **lárgate, no ves que eres una molestia** –dijo fríamente Sasuke

-¿por qué te comportas así desde la mañana?—pregunto Sakura muy afectad por las palabras de Sasuke –eras frio pero no eras así de… de… - Sakura no encontraba las palabras adecuadas – malvado – dijo al no encontrar otra mejor

\- **tu que sabes, tu que llegas a casa con mami y papi los cuales te consienten hasta hacerte una Kunoichi buena para nada** – contesto Sasuke con maldad en su voz

-Uchiha-San, no tiene que hablar así de alguien que no conoce – Hinata que hasta el momento se había permanecido al margen no dudo en entrar en la conversación

\- **Tu** – Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hinata – **esta es tu ultima oportunidad para contestar mis preguntas** —

-¿Cómo que ultima oportunidad? – Pregunto Sakura mientras unas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos producto de lo que le dijo el pelinegro - ¿A dónde vas?—

La pelirosa se dio cuenta que en la espalda de Sasuke llevaba su mochila que ocupaba para salir en misiones y por la forma que se veía estaba repleta de cosas

\- **que te importa** – contesto tajante Sasuke

\- no, si te vas ya no regresaras – dedujo Sakura que eso era el enojo desde la mañana – si te vas… por favor llévame contigo – rogo

Sasuke solo le hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió su camino

\- por favor quédate, ya verás que todo estará bien – dijo Sakura

Esas palabras demoraron algo en Sasuke pero no fue nada bueno el resultado

\- **nada saldrá bien** – en un parpadeo estaba enfrente de Sakura y después de otro estaba frente de Hinata – **y tú te bienes conmigo** –

Sasuke sin esperar a que Hinata le respondiera la tomo de ambos brazos y la empezó a arrastrar

\- Uchiha-san me hace daño – intento zafarse Hinata – yo no quiero ir contigo –

\- **entonces responde mis preguntas** – se detuvo en seco y apretó más los brazos de Hinata

\- **no sé a qué te refieres** – el dolor de sus brazos hacia que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa

Karin estaba temblando sin poder decir ni hacer nada, estaba aterrada pero no era por el chico, si no por lo que sentía, sentía como un Chakra frio y oscuro sediento de poder inundaba el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras sustituía el Chakra cálida que tenia

\- **SASUKE CÁLMATE POR FAVOR** – rogo Hinata al sentir que el dolor era insoportable

Sakura no supo que sonido fue el más fuerte, si su corazón rompiéndose por escuchar que prefería secuestrar a Hinata que llevársela a ella o el sonido de los huesos de la pelinegra al romperse

\- **SASUKE** – grito Sakura con una mescla de sentimientos entre tristeza, miedo, odio y frustración al ver como cargaba a Hinata que estaba inconsciente por el dolor

Sasuke no se inmuto y activo su Sharingan cayendo casi al instante Sakura dormida

\- No… no te saldrás con la tuya – dijo Karin intentando ponerse en pose de pelea

Karin estaba aterrara pero aun así quería detener a esa persona para que no lastimara más a su familia. Lo que más le asustaba era ver algo que solo noto cuando Sasuke en un intento para que Sakura no callera de lleno al piso la sostuvo con el hombro revelando el sello que Orochimaru le puso. Dicho sello intentaba expandirse a todo el cuerpo del chico pero segundos después de haber tomado la extensión máxima que tendría se replegaba a su tamaño original

-"No se adhirió bien" – Karin pensó inconscientemente lo que pasaba

No pudo decir más, de la misma forma que Sakura, Karin vio los ojos rojos de Sasuke y callo domina

\- lo siento – dijo Sasuke con los ojos vidriosos al entender lo que había hecho, pero se alegraba que solo las había hecho dormir hasta el día siguiente y no algo tan grave como a la pelinegra en sus brazos

Sin mirar atrás empezó a caminar llevándose a Hinata inconsciente en brazos. Dejando a Sakura y Karin dormidas sentadas en una banca. Apoyada la cabeza de Karin en el hombro de Sakura, mientras la cabeza de Sakura descansaba sobre la coronilla de la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Dieciseisavo capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Casi público a tiempo XD, bien ya apareció Karin en escena y espero que les haya gustado la historia que le cree para darle una razón de quedarse en Konoha. Si **MonickSakura** sigue leyendo mi historia espero que te gustara ver que Karin si fue salvada por Tsunade, no te pude responder a tu duda cuando la preguntaste porque así ya estaba planeada la historia de dejar en un entrever si había muerto o no durante todo el capítulo pasado y parte de este (ya se, no soy muy bueno en el suspenso pero hago un intento XD)

Como dato al margen, según lo que investiga con los Honoríficos y de donde se desprende la pelea de Karin y Sakura es que por lo regular el Onee-chan es ocupada para reverse a niñas pequeñas, por lo regular entre hermanas /os mayores hacia menores, el caso de Onee-san es para referirse a hermanas mayores por lo regular entre hermanas /os menores hacia mayores junto con el Onee-sama que es mucho más formal. Sé que también hay reglas entre quienes lo pueden decir y rangos de edades para referirse entre ellos pero sale de mis conocimientos todas las reglas por lo que ocupe las más Básicas (cosa que creo hacen todos los autores) o existe el tercer caso en donde es una expresión de carillo hacia personas pudiendo estar emparentadas o no (cosa que ocupo cuando Hanabi o Konohamaru habla con Naruto), pero si creen que lo estoy ocupando mal puedan darme sus opiniones

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **Alucardzero:** gracias por tus palabras y dile a tu mama que también le agradezco que le guste mi historia, voy a intentar no atrasarme demasiado con los capítulos, pero con aquello que ya me acostumbre a comer no pudo dejar de trabajar (maldita pobreza). Por lo que para terminar estos capítulos hay días que no duermo y aun así me retraso T-T, pero no te preocupes lo hago con gusto y no voy a dejar colgada la historia (si no me mata primero)

 **ordooscar:** te creo, yo pensaba lo mismo pero una vez que empecé me di cuenta que me desestresa escribir (nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto, Word lleva un conteo de 248 k palabras con 571 hojas ) pero no creas que mi profesión es cercana a ser un escritor, creo que estoy en el punto más lejana de serlo, mi trabajo a pesar de escribir considerablemente el conteo es en líneas de código XD y en cuanto al fic en conjunto no veo por qué no, solo que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado pero no veo porque negarme en un futuro

 **BuzzBonny:** gracias por seguir mis historia desde las sombras XD (También a todos los demás que lo hagan), también te agradezco sobre decirme la Corrección sobre el nombre de los ANBU y Hiashi e intentare que ya no se repita a partir de este capítulo (no prometo poder editar los anteriores pronto que sé que tienen Horrores garrafales de ortografía también, solo que no creo disponer del tiempo)

 **shiro5580:** me alegra que la pelea te haya gustado, y me ganaste al revelar ese dato T-T, bueno que se le va hacer **,** para no quedarme atrás yo también doy spoilers, (jajajajaja) el siguiente capítulo va a tratar de la herida que le hizo Kurama a Hinata la primera vez que la vio. En cuanto a Sakura creo que lo único que hice para que lograra madurar así (aunque no está exenta de cometer tonterías como pronto se verá) es darle un poco de sentido común y eso fue lo suficiente para que el personaje evolucionara por si solo

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-03-10 aproximadamente (si no muero en el intento)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	22. Noche Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 17 Dia y Noche Parte 1

 _Sol, Luna, Día y Noche_

 _Sol es un ser que irradia alegría y prosperidad_

 _Luna es su hermana, es tranquila y serena_

 _Día y Noche son las dos caras de la misma moneda. Todas las personas tienen la capacidad de ser Día y Noche, durante el día son activos y aceptan las alegrías por más efímeras que pueda dar la vida. Durante la noche son tranquilos y se dedican a la meditación de sus acciones antes de actuar en cualquier sentido_

 _Hay personas que toda la vida son Día o Noche, otras tantas son Día parte de su vida y noche lo que resta, pero nunca serán Día y Noche al mismo tiempo_

 _Pero hay un problema para Día y Noche, solo pueden despertar todas sus capacidades si están junto a Sol y Luna, si no encuentran a Sol, durante el Día son grises y todo explota como si una tormenta los azotara todo el tiempo. Durante la Noche caen en un abismo tan oscuro que no se ve el fondo del cual no todos logran salir_

 _¿te has preguntado si ya conociste a tu Sol y a tu Luna?, podrían ser la misma persona o existencias separadas, podría ser tu mama o tu papa, tu hermano o hermana, tu mejor amigo o tu pareja sentimental, esa persona puede ser cualquiera que te de un equilibrio y te apoye en la vida de manera incondicional. Recuerda que nunca podrías avanzar si te encuentras solo_

 _¿Entonces ya conociste a Sol y Luna?_

\- **QUE ABURRIDO DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto al estar cansado de leer cuentos infantiles de un libro que compro Sakura para la bebe de Kurenai

Aventando el libro con dibujos infantiles al sillón contiguo, se levantó y miro por la ventana que daba a la calle

\- Ya se tardaron – dijo en voz alta al percatarse de la hora y que las demás integrantes de la casa no se encontraran ya de regreso

\- por lo menos no se ha despertado desde que Karin-chan la dejo – menciono un Kage Bunshin de Naruto mientras cargaba un pequeño bulto

\- cierto… cierto – se contentó un poco de no haber tenido más problemas durante esas horas solo

Sus pensamientos divagaban entre lo sucedido en la tarde cuando Kurenai les pido el enorme favor de que cuidaran a su pequeña hija porque a ella por falta de personal la reintegraron al servicio activo para hacer de escolta a unos viajeros de un pueblo cercano. Y después pensaba en lo intranquila que se veía su hermana después de la reunión con la Hokage, haciendo que al caer la noche casi saliera corriendo arrastrando a Sakura

-"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque Karin-chan salió corriendo minutos después con la cara roja Dattebayo?"—se preguntaba Naruto

Sus dudas venían porque la pelirroja al darse cuenta que se quedaría sola con Naruto se puso muy nerviosa y salió corriendo alegando que no podía dejar sola a su hermana

El pensamiento del comportamiento de Karin no duro mucho en su mente, se sentía intranquilo y sus pensamientos se estacionaban en por qué se tuvo que quedar solo cuidando a la bebe y de que tenía un mal presentimiento al no ver llegar a sus hermanas de regreso

\- **_Mocoso_** – se escuchó una voz resonar en su mente – **_creo que tienes que ir a buscar a las demás mocosas, siento que algo no está bien_** -

Pocas veces eran las que el zorro hablaba con Naruto y era un hecho comprobado que solo eran para salvar su propio pellejo con la consecuencia de salvar también al rubio

\- creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo – dijo Naruto sin esperar respuesta

Solo se quedó viendo al clon que sostenía a la niña, pensando como buscaría a las demás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke llevaba una hora saltando entre los arboles fuera de la aldea, se sorprendía de lo fácil que fue escabullirse del lugar

-"Me sorprende que no hayan invadido más veces la aldea, si yo pude salir sin problema que impide que alguien entre"—pensaba Sasuke para distraer su mente en conflicto de llevar a Hinata herida en brazos

Algo lo hacía actuar de manera tan posesiva, pero no entendía que era y porque su mente se encontraba tan confundía

-Maldito ANBU – dijo entre dientes al recordar una plática durante los exámenes Chūnin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aproximadamente dos meses antes

\- buenos días Sasuke-san – lo saludo un ANBU cubierto completamente por una gabardina blanca y una máscara de gato

Sasuke estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de él, en un pasillo del estadio donde se realizaron los exámenes Chūnin, siendo rodeado de asientos con personas inconscientes todavía ocupando la gran mayoría de ellos

Estaba irritado al sentirse humillado por ser rescatado por una de sus dos molestias mayores, si se le sumaba el cansancio y el terrible dolor que le causaba ese sello en el cuello, era la mescla perfecta para que el Uchiha descargara su rabia en lo primero que viera moverse

\- Veo que no se encuentra del todo bien – dijo el ANBU de manera inquisitiva viendo que Sasuke tenía una ligera capa de sudor y se agarraba el cuello en una mueca de dolor – pero no se preocupe, vengo aquí en son de paz – levanto las manos en señal de sus intenciones

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sasuke activo su Dōjutsu para indicar que no estaba de humor para juegos

\- yo no quiero nada en especial, ¿pero qué es lo que tú quieres? – Dijo en tono de burla el ANBU – solo he venido para decirte que si quieres poder para llevar acabo tu venganza, no lo encontraras aquí –

\- **¿TÚ QUÉ SABES DE LO QUE QUIERO?** —grito Sasuke con odio

\- Sé más de lo que imaginas, por ejemplo te puedo decir que limitar ese sello solo te está perjudicando y alejando de tus metas, no has pensado dejar que te dé más poder en lugar de rechazarlo – respondió el ANBU con un tono e superioridad

- **¿QUIÉN ERES?** – exigió saber Sasuke

\- yo soy un simple **Neko** (Gato) enviado para guiarte a casa – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Sasuke por alguna razón desconfiaba de esa persona pero algo dentro de él lo incitaba a seguirlo, los dos sentimientos chocaron haciendo que sintiera una infinita frustración que solo liberaría de una forma

\- **CHIDORI** – grito mientras su mano resplandecía con un azul eléctrico producto de los rayos que creaba y dejaba que el sello intentara poseerlo por completo

\- vez que así tienes más posibilidades de obtener tu venganza – remarco el ANBU

- **CÁLLATE** —exclamo Sasuke mientras lo atravesaba con su técnica - **MALDITO** – se enojó más al ver que en lugar de atravesar el pecho del ANBU atravesó una banca del estadio

El ANBU primero se alegró de ver como el sello se expandía por su cuerpo, pero después solo frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara al ver como este en lugar de estabilizarse solo regresaba a su tamaño original

-"algo pasa con el sello maldito de Orochimaru-sama, el sello de contención es mas fuerte de lo que pensé"—pensó el ANBU

\- No te preocupes cuando estés listo él te encontrara – dijo

El rápido movimiento que realizo antes de ser atravesado por la técnica de Sasuke hizo que la capucha de la gabardina se le callera revelando su pelo plateado sujeto por una coleta

Hizo una reverencia, al levantarse acomodo su máscara con el mismo tic que tienen las personas que han ocupado lentes mucho tiempo e inmediatamente después desapareció en una nube de humo

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información al sentir como era absorbido por un Chakra que le puso la piel de gallina, reconociendo una parte como la de los Gemelos Uzumaki

Después el caos reino en el lugar, todos los que se despertaron y no entraron en pánico salieron despavoridos a los refugios mas cercanos, mientras eran protegidos por los Shinobis y mercenarios de los ataques enemigos

Sasuke pudo distinguir a los Hermanos Uzumakis abandonar el estadio pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguirlos al perderlos casi al instante por el caos reinante

\- **MALDICIÓN** – Grito frustrado al reconocer que ellos eran más fuertes de lo que imagino

Solo después de divisar a Sakura logro encontrar el rastro de los Gemelos y sorprenderse de la cantidad de Kage Bunshin podían manejar, cuando conto algunos cientos dispersándose por la aldea para ayudar a todos

El sentimiento de frustración e inferioridad solo aumentaba cada vez más mientras perseguía el rastro de los Hermanos para ver en que estaban metidos

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke se paró en seco en una rama al terminar de recordar ese día, volteo para ver el camino que ya había recorrido. Dentro de él había una pequeña parte que le decía que no era buena idea lo que hacía pero algo más grande le decía que no importaba, que él tenía que seguir

De nuevo la frustración e ira se hizo presente apretando con fuerza a la pelinegra que llevaba en brazos

\- aaaaaaaa – dio un pequeño quejido al sentir dolor la pelinegra a pesar de estar inconsciente

Sasuke se calmó y siguió su camino, no desaprovecharía de nuevo esa oferta de poder, la última vez que la rechazo se topó con el problema de que no pudo hacer nada para cumplir su meta cuando se encontró de nuevo con su hermano después de años de entrenamiento infructuoso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – Grito Shizune – **Deje esa botella y ponga atención a su trabajo** – la regaño al ver que de nuevo se intentaba escabullir con una botella de sake en las manos

\- Vamos Shizune - la voz de la rubia se escuchaba muy alegra, por lo visto no era la primera botella de la noche

De un momento a otro la vista de la Hokage se ensombreció y fue directo a la ventana

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto entre dientes Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shizune consternada por el cambio de ambiente en la habitación

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de explicarse al aparecerse un ANBU con una máscara de Búho en una nube de humo

\- Suéltame Dattebayo – se escuchó la voz de un rubio que las dos mujeres conocían muy bien

Shizune tenía la vista desencajada, a diferencia la rubia estaba con la mirada dura viendo como el rubio se retorcía en las manos del ANBU

\- **¿Qué pretendes?** – pregunto Tsunade sin rodeos

\- **Solo si este animal me suelta Dattebayo** – respondió el rubio

Tsunade suspiro, todavía estaba un poco ebria y ver como se retorcía el rubio como lombriz en el aire por el agarre del ANBU no le ayudaba a concentrarse

\- Está bien, suéltalo Búho - Dijo Tsunade y el ANBU lo dejo caer a Naruto sin ninguna gracia – **Bien ahora Habla** – ordeno

\- está bien, está bien – contesto el rubio mientras se sobaba el trasero por golpe – es que el jefe está preocupado y nos mandó a buscar a Hinata y las hermanas Haruno –

\- ¿Jefe? – preguntaron Tsunade y Shizune

Tsunade tardo unos segundos en recordar un reporte sobre la invasión ocurrida dos meses atrás

\- ahora comprendo – se contestó así misma Tsunade - ¿cuantos hay en la aldea? – pregunto

\- no lo sé... – se quedó pensando – yo aparecí junto con cincuenta hermanos y se nos ordenó permanecer en sigilo para no levantar alarmas –

.. ¿Cincuenta? – Se sorprendió Tsunade y más al estar hablando tan normalmente con el rubio frente a ella – por eso ciento tu presencia por toda la aldea –

\- Hokage-sama, lo encontré merodeando el distrito comercial a hurtadillas y lo traje antes que cometiera una de sus travesuras – interrumpió el ANBU para mencionar porque lo llevo a su presencia

Tsunade solo observo a Naruto con mirada firme para esperar su respuesta

\- Ya lo dije, el jefe está preocupado por su hermana y amigas no han regresado –

Tsunade recapacito con esas palabras, era imposible lo que oía

-"No es posible ya tiene un par de horas que se fueron" – pensó al ver que ya había pasado dos horas y media desde que se fue Hinata de su oficina

- **Búho da la alarma y busquen a Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Karin Haruno por toda la aldea, no me importa que tengan que entrar casa por casa para encontrarlas** – ordeno Tsunade

Con unas palabras de confirmación se fue el ANBU dejando una suave brisa de aire tras de el

\- **Y tú dile que lo quiero ver de inmediato en mi oficina** – señalo al rubio

El rubio solo movió la cabeza en señal de confirmación y con un sello desapareció en una nube de humo

\- ¿Qué… que fue eso? – pregunto Shizune un poco perdida con lo ocurrido desde que Naruto menciono a un dichoso jefe

Tsunade solo frunció el ceño, pero después recordó que a pesar de que Shizune tiene la habilidad de un Jōnin alto o un ANBU inexperto, no contaba con su experiencia en combate por lo que no noto la gran cantidad de presencias que se movían entre las sombras de la aldea o que en realidad el rubio con el que hablaban era un **Kage Bunshin** (clon de sombras)

\- **después te lo explicare, por el momento hay que enfocarnos en encontrar a las niñas y esperar que la pelirroja no nos haya engañado** – contesto con la primera sospecha que se le cruzo en la mente

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca de pensar que hasta ella callo en la mentira de Karin de solo querer vivir en paz en la aldea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto corría como loco entre las calles oscuras sujetando fuertemente un pequeño bulto muy envuelto en mantas, no podía creer los recuerdos de un clon cuando le llegaron a su mente, tanta fue su impresión que solo tomo a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos la envolvió lo mejor que pudo en unas mantas y salió corriendo

Salto por algunos segundos por un pequeño bosque hasta que aterrizo en un pequeño corredor junto a una banca

En ella encontró lo que tanto le preocupaba. La pelirroja y la pelirrosada estaban apaciblemente dormidas en esa banca, nada fuera de lo común para cualquier persona que pasara a excepción que ya era muy noche para estar en ese parque para dos preadolescentes

Lo primero que hizo al llegar el rubio fue sentirles el pulso, al sentir los dos corazones dando su rítmica tonada, el suyo empezó a tranquilizarse un poco, no importaba que su clon ya lo había hecho, él lo quiera comprobar también, después intento despertarlas por todos los medios que tenía dando los mismos resultados de su clon

-"Hinata-neechan donde estas"—su preocupación principal era su pequeña hermana, pero tampoco se atrevía a dejar solas a Karin y Sakura en esa banca sin saber que les ocurría

\- Sakura-chan, despierta tu eres la de los planes yo solo soy un tonto que los sigue sin pensar en uno – dijo con desesperación con el pensamiento de que talvez ya no volvería a despertar

En ese instante le llego el recuerdo de una rubia pidiendo su presencia. De inmediato hizo que sus ideas se acomodarán y con un movimiento algo torpe por sostener en brazos a una bebe que lo veía con unos ojos color rubí divertida por las piruetas que sintió antes de llegar a ese lugar, invoco a dos clones más

\- cárguenlas y acompáñenme a ver a obaa-chan – dijo mientras veía que la torre del Hokage no estaba muy lejos de ahí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿en verdad cree que Karin-chan está siguiendo un plan del que no teníamos conocimiento? – pregunto Shizune escéptica

La pelinegra dudaba de las palabras de su maestra pues ella también le había tomado un carillo inexplicable a esa niña después de leer el informe de Inoichi

\- yo desconfiare de ella hasta que me prueben lo contrario, puesto que no hay otra explicación para la desaparición de todas – contesto Tsunade mientras empezaba a leer informes de los ANBUS que se encargaban de vigilar la aldea

Toda conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar como la puerta se abría

\- **OBAA-CHAN…** \- grito Naruto

- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ** —grito Tsunade y solo actuó por reflejo lanzando su botella de sake que tenía en el escritorio

Naruto por lo regular no le importaba recibir esos golpes, pero esta ocasión tenía que ver por la seguridad de la pequeña vida que llevaba en los brazos por lo que esquivo la botella dirigida a su cabeza

-¿Qué?—se preguntó Tsunade al escuchar como dos cuerpos caían al suelo con sonidos secos por el golpe

Naruto y Shizune tenían la cara azul, uno por el miedo de saber que le pasaría cuando esas dos personas se enteraran de lo ocurrido y la otra al recordar lo impulsiva que era su maestra bajo mucho estrés

Tsunade tardo unos segundos en procesar como Naruto había esquivado ágilmente su ataque haciendo que dos clones que venían en fila detrás de él recibieran el ataque

\- T… Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune intentando recuperarse de lo ocurrido, al ver como la rubia paso junto a ella como un rayo

\- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Tsunade al estar examinando a las dos niñas que cayeron al piso fuera de la oficina

-"con semejante golpe se debieron como mínimo quejar" – pensó al verlas aparentemente dormidas en el piso como si no les hubiera pasado nada

\- No lo sé, así las encontré y lo peor es que no encuentro a mi Onee-chan – dijo Naruto con un poco de miedo

\- ayúdame Shizune – pidió Tsunade a la pelinegra

Con su ayuda las metieron por completo a la oficina recostándolas en el piso a falta de un mejor lugar

\- Están bajo un Genjutsu muy fuerte… es similar al que fue ocupado con Obito, Kakashi y Sasuke – analizo Tsunade

\- cree que otra vez entraron esos sujetos – pregunto preocupada Shizune

\- No lo creo, este es mucho más débil, solo duraría hasta la mañana – lo dijo mientras posicionaba las manos con un resplandor verde en las frentes de las niñas

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Sakura un poco aturdida y desorientada

\- **Estas en mi oficina, ¿que sucedió?** – no espero mucho Tsunade para que se orientara

\- Solo recuerdo a Sasuke… - la cara de Sakura se puso pálida – Sasuke… **Sasuke se quería llevar a Hinata y nos atacó…** **KARIN** – grito al acordarse de que ella quedo inconsciente sin saber que paso con Hinata y Karin. Eso la asusto mas

Karin por su parte estaba sentada junto a ella con mirada perdida, todavía no despertaba del todo del Genjutsu

\- ¿que? – al escuchar su nombre dio un pequeño salto y se despertó del todo

\- **¿Qué paso con Sasuke?** – pregunto con voz fría Tsunade

\- No lo sé, solo vi como un sello se descontrolo y lo invadía un Chakra frio – contesto Karin intimidada por los ojos de esa mujer

Todos se quedaron callaron al llegar un ANBU

\- Hokage-sama, los guardias de la puerta Norte están muertos – informo el ANBU

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Tsunade

\- Sasuke – Dijo Sakura muy triste

A pesar de lo que vio esa noche, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de ese niño triste y apático que veía caminar en la aldea sin rumbo fijo varios años atrás

Naruto solo era un espectador más, no podía procesar toda lo información que escuchaba

\- encontramos esto – el ANBU mostro una especie de Kunai hecho de un material muy extraño color cobre

\- **Shizune quienes están disponibles para salir tras Sasuke y posiblemente tras Hinata como rehén** – pregunto Tsunade

\- **SASUKE IDIOTA** – grito Naruto al terminar de procesar todo gracias a las palabras de Tsunade

El grito que dio asusto a la pequeña Mirai haciendo que empezará a llorar

\- Na… nadie - reconoció Shizune mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña niña – tuvimos que reincorporar a todos los que estaban con bajas médicas menores y algunos retirados que quisieron tomar misiones –

Menciono las reincorporaciones al servicio activo al recordar que la niña que tenía en brazos era la nieta del Tercer Hokage y habían enviado por la tarde a la mama de la niña a una misión a un pueblo cercano, siendo que ella todavía debería estar otros meses de baja del servicio activo

Tsunade en ese momento se dio cuenta que cometió una tremenda estupidez al mandar a todos el personal disponible a misiones para demostrar algo que no debía demostrar, hasta tuvo que enviar a los maestros de la academia a cumplir misiones dejando solo el mínimo para patrullar la aldea

- **Demonios** – maldijo Tsunade – **espera un momento, queda el chico Nara** -

-No, Shikaku Nara salió de misión hace unas horas junto a Kakashi… Obito esta tarde salió rumbo a otra – recordó las misiones del día

\- **No, me refiero a Shikamaru Nara** – corrigió Tsunade - **LO QUIERO AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO** – ordeno al ANBU que trajo la noticia de las muertes de los guardias

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke saltaba entre los arboles a paso lento, a pesar que algo lo empujaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas a ese lugar. También algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que no, esa era la razón por la que ya se había tardado más de lo que debería en llegar a ese sitio, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría antes de que amaneciera

Lo único de lo que no estaba seguro era la pelinegra en sus brazos

\- "¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo para traerla?"—se preguntaba Sasuke

Ya tenía tres horas de que se autoconvencía de que era para saber el significado de ese bosque, y estaba seguro que ella tenía muchas respuestas, solo al cerrar los ojos lo podía comprobar. Estaba extremadamente cerca de ese bosque y podía ver tirada al otro lado a Hinata durmiendo a la mitad de ese claro rodeado por altos arboles

 _"_ _cuando tengas estos ojos ven a buscarme"_

\- hmp – fue su expresión al recordar palabras por mucho tiempo olvidadas

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en coma por culpa de su hermano mayor pudo recordar lo que fue su vida antes de que su clan desapareciera

Tenía más de seis años desde que despertó por primera vez después de recibir una técnica de su hermano, pero nada volvió a ser igual esa primera vez, recordaba a su familia, sus rostros, nombres, y como seguía a Itachi como polilla a la luz, lo admiraba y esperaba algún día ser igual a el

Pero algo estaba mal, no podía recordar las relaciones que tenía con ellos, ni sus personalidades, si era feliz o si era una carga, salo recordaba el dolor de verlos en el piso sangrando sin respirar y como Itachi lo observaba desde un poste cercano a donde él se encontraba solo siendo visible sus ojos carmesí sedientos de sangre

Esa era la razón por la que no podía relacionarse con otras personas, a pesar que el rencor y el resentimiento eran un factor muy fuerte en esa faceta antisocial también algo en su cabeza se removía con miedo cada vez que pensaba en un amigo o compañero

Después de intentar rescatar a Hinata y Naruto, cayendo en un Genjutsu que lo dejo en coma durante un mes, pudo recordar toda esa parte de su vida que era nebulosa y sin sentido

Podía recordar lo amorosa que era su madre con toda su familia y como cuando era pequeño le leía muchos cuentos y leyendas antes de ir a dormir, también como a pesar de que su padre era sumamente estricto y tenía una fuerte preferencia por su primogénito, Sasuke hacia todo lo posible por demostrar que también él era digno de ser su hijo entrenando hasta que sus huesos se rompían

Lo más importante era su hermano, recordó como lo trataba y el afecto que este profesaba en todo momento por su pequeño hermano

Sasuke se volvió a parar en seco al recordar algo de esos días

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siete años antes

Sasuke de seis años se encontraba regresando a su casa junto a su adorado hermano mayor, no era extraña esa escena puesto que todos los días regresaban a su hogar al ponerse el sol después de practicar en el bosque diversas habilidades

Lo extraño era que los esperaban tres miembros más de su clan a las puertas de su casa

Antes de la masacre el clan Uchiha era el encargado de ser la policía de Konohagakure, puesto que muchos Uchiha portaban con altanería y superioridad, siendo los tres miembros que los esperaban en ese lugar el ejemplo claro de ello

Portaban la indumentaria reglamentaria de la policía que se parecía mucho al uniforme Jōnin de la aldea solo que en una de los costados del pecho tenían el símbolo del clan Uchiha

\- **ITACHI** – grito el que parecía el líder del grupo

\- ¿Qué desea? – pregunto inocentemente Itachi

\- solo queríamos hacerte varias preguntas – dijo el líder mientras los tres miembros policiacos rodearon a los dos hermanos - ¿Sabías que dos personas no asistieron a la junta del clan el día de ayer? – pregunto

Itachi no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño y empujo a Sasuke para que se apartara y entrara a su casa

\- veo que no quieres hablar y te comprendo al pertenecer a los ANBU, para alguien de doce años debe ser una presión muy grande hasta para un genio como tú – afirmo el líder del grupo de policías con sarcasmo en sus palabras – entonces te tengo otra pregunta, ¿Sabías que la otra persona en no asistir el día de ayer fue Shisui Uchiha? –

\- No, no lo sabía – contesto Hitachi muy serio

\- ¿Entonces tampoco sabias nada sobre que se suicidó la noche de ayer? – la pregunta estaba llena de suposiciones que intentaba averiguar el líder

\- no, no lo sabía tampoco – dijo Itachi cada vez estaba más sombrío

\- **Como es posible que no lo supieras siendo que Shisui era tu amigo, muchas veces el menciono que eran casi hermanos** – interrogo otro de los policías que ya estaba cansándose de que no digiera nada

\- **sencillamente no sé nada** – dijo tajante mente y se empezó a retirar a su casa

\- **espera un momento** – lo detuvo del hombro el líder de los tres policías

Sasuke escondo desde el marco de entrada a su casa pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano cambiaron del negro tan característico de su clan a uno rojo sangre e inmediatamente estos cambiaban de nuevo a una forma del Sharingan que él no conocía y en menos de lo que le tomo respirar los tres hombres ya estaban en el suelo jadeando de dolor

\- **ITACHI, ALTO** – una cuarta voz apareció en escena, deteniendo a Itachi antes de empezar a ocupar un Kunai para terminar el trabajo

Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Itachi y Sasuke, y líder del clan llegaba de su oficina en los cuarteles de policía cuando vio cómo su hijo les propinaba una golpiza a tres miembros del clan vestidos con uniformes de policía

\- **IDIOTA, SOLO PORQUE TE CONSIDERAN UN GENIO NO ES PARA QUE TE CONSIDERES SUPERIOR A NOSOTROS, YO TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR** – grito uno de los cuerpos tirados en el piso

\- **cállate** – ordeno Fugaku– **¿Itachi que es lo que te pasa?** –

Itachi con sus ojos negros vio con odio a su padre e inmediatamente lanzo el Kunai que tenía en la mano a una pared cercana dando al centro de uno de los tantos emblemas pintados en las paredes del barrio

\- **por ser un genio…** **por mi capacidad… he perdido la fe en mi clan** – con esas palabras con un tono entre rencoroso y tristeza se perdió de la vista de todos entrando a su casa

Sasuke solo vio la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su padre

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, desde que despertó del coma tenia esos episodios donde recordaba cosas que su hermano le había hecho olvidar la primera vez que lo sometió a su Genjutsu, algunas alegres, otras aburridas, pero la gran mayoría le dejaban un sentimiento de venganza al darse cuenta cuanto le quito su hermano, los cuales le consumían su alma con odio y desesperación

Este recuerdo en especial les daba sentido a otros que ya había tenido

Sasuke cuando se recuperó del shock de recordar la primera señal de que su hermano estaba descontento con el clan emprendió de nuevo su marcha con paso más rápido y decidido

Durante un segundo o lo que él pensó que fue un segundo se quedó viendo el rostro apacible de la pelinegra que llevaba en brazos, ese tiempo fue suficiente para recordar que fue lo que lo orillo a estar saltando en ese bosque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siete años antes

Sasuke corría contento después de las clases en la academia, llevaba unos meses de haber iniciado su primer año

\- Itachi-niisan es todo un genio, se graduó de la academia a los seis años, a los ocho despertó el Sharingan, a los diez se convirtió en Chūnin y a los once se convirtió en ANBU al servicio directo del Hokage – decía feliz Sasuke pasando con rapidez por las calles de Konoha antes que la noche cubriera la aldea

Sasuke estaba empeñado en alcanzar a su hermano razón por lo cual le ponía todo su esfuerzo a sus estudios y al terminar la academia se quedaba a practicar para pulir sus habilidades y demostrar a su padre y su hermano que él también podía ser un gran ninja

A su felicidad se agregaba que por fin una semana antes su padre había reconocido su habilidad al felicitarlo por lograr un gran control en el Jutsu principal del clan

Cuando logro realizar un potente **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) impresionando a su padre

 _"_ _era de esperarse de mi hijo"_

Esas palabras eran el mayor alago que siempre fue reservado para su primogénito y ahora a él también

Pero no vinieron solas

 _"_ _solo no intentes parecerte a tu hermano"_

Esas palabras lo dejaron muy confundido sobre todo por los ojos de tristeza que tenía su padre

Sasuke no quiso dar más vueltas a ese recuerdo y siguió su carrera a su casa para poder comentar sus avances a su padre y hermano

Al llegar a las puertas de su distrito, todo se volvió tan surreal mientras el sol le daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche. En las calles se encontraban los cuerpos de las personas que habitaban el lugar, el lugar donde todos los miembros del clan Uchiha vivían estaba silencioso y olía a muerte

Con miedo y desesperación corrió a su casa, tenía que ver que su familia se encontrara bien

-"Tienen que estarlo, esta mi papa e Itachi-niisan, nadie los podrá derrotar a ellos"- eran sus pensamientos mientras corría con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus cortas piernas

No fue buena señal el llegar a su casa y que esta estuviera a oscuras y en silencio, tampoco lo fue la débil luz de una vela al final del pasillo cuando entro, y definitivamente no podía caber como buena señal a una figura siniestra alumbrada débilmente por esa luz frente a dos cuerpos tirados en el piso

\- ¿Itachi-niisan? – pregunto con duda al reconocer a esa figura vestida con las ropas características de los ANBUS que era un traje negro con un chaleco sin bolsas de color gris y una espada

Sasuke se alegró de verlo en el lugar y pensó que los dos cuerpos que estaban tendidos en el suelo tapados por su sombra eran los agresores

\- No vales la pena, eres débil – fue lo que dijo y salió del cuarto revelando la identidad de los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo

\- Ma… mama… papa – fue lo que dijo y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver que estaban muertos tendidos en el suelo

Salió corriendo, tenía que encontrar a su hermano y preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando

Al salir de nuevo a la calle, rodeado de cuerpos pudo distinguir a Itachi parado en la punta de un poste de luz a varios metros de distancia apareciendo una enorme luna detrás de él, esa imagen se le quedaría grabada en la mente hasta que muriera solo mostrando esa silueta oscura con ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre

Intento acercarse pero un Kunai le hizo un pequeño corte en la pierna derecha haciendo que parara de inmediato

\- eres tan débil que ni siquiera puedo verte para darte con un Kunai – dijo Itachi saltando del poste de donde estaba, cayendo a unos cuantos metros de Sasuke

-¿Qué… que está pasando? – para ente punto Sasuke ya no sabía que pensar

\- solo que mate a todos los miembros del clan – dijo sin desactivar su Dōjutsu que aunado con la forma tan fría de decirlo helo la sangre de Sasuke – para probar mi habilidad –

\- ¿So… solo por eso mataste a todos? – pregunto Sasuke mientras las lágrimas que empezaron a salir cuando vio a sus padres muertos no daban indicios de detenerse pronto – **NO, NO, TU NO ERES MI HERMANO** – grito Sasuke dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando

\- sí, soy ese hermano mayor que se preocupó por ti y te entreno con todas las habilidades que tenía – dijo de forma muy fría, más parecía un cuchillo afilado que un cumplido o muestra de carillo – solo lo hice para medir tus capacidades y crear a un compañero… a un digno rival – dio una sonrisa sádica – por ello no pienso matarte por que tú también tienes la capacidad de despertar mis ojos –

\- ¿tus… tus ojos? - la mente del pequeño Uchiha no podía procesar toda esa información olvidando por completo que días después de ver que Itachi mostro otra forma de Sharingan su padre le explico superficialmente de que se trataba sin saber que su hijo mayor ya contaba con esos ojos

"si hay un Sharingan más avanzado llamado Mangekyō Sharingan pero solo pocos elegidos lo han logrado portar"

Fueron las palabras de su padre

Hasta ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que Itachi no portaba el Sharingan normal en sus ojos sino el Mangekyō Sharingan

\- si, el Mangekyō Sharingan, si lo logras solo seriamos tres personas las que lo portaríamos – dijo Itachi - tu que deseas con todas tus fuerzas superarme tendrás que alcanzar estos ojos si quieres hacerlo – al terminar con un rápido movimiento se posiciono a un lado de Sasuke y le hizo una herida profunda pero no mortal en el brazo izquierdo regresando a su posición inicial antes de que Sasuke sintiera dolor

\- **HAAAAA** – se quejó del dolor Sasuke sin que sus lágrimas pararan, se arrodillo en el piso sosteniéndose la herida del brazo

\- solo recuerda – dijo Itachi y Sasuke levanto la mirada dolorida para ver a los ojos de su hermano – hay una condición para poder despertar estos ojos –

Sasuke no sabía porque no podía apartar la mirada de esos orbes rojos que tanto miedo le estaban dando

\- tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo – Itachi termino sin inmutarse – si no me crees, puedes verlo en el templo del distrito Uchiha, debajo del séptimo tatami se encuentra el lugar de reunión secreto del clan, ahí está el secreto de estos ojos, de ahí yo lo aprendí y lo realice al matar a Shisui–

Sasuke tenía una mueca de espanto, ya todo eso lo superaba por mucho

\- solo si lo logras valdrá la pena matarte, de lo contrario no vales nada – Itachi empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin quitarles los ojos de encima a su hermano – si quieres matarme, odiarme o maldecirme puedes hacerlo mientras vives una patética y larga vida, solo huye, corre y aférrate a esa inútil existencia -

\- cuando tengas estos ojos ven a buscarme – fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Sasuke antes de sumergirse en el Genjutsu de su hermano que lo dejo inconsciente una semana

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke recordaba muy bien que paso después de despertar, a pesar que todos sus recuerdo anteriores estaban cortados o en el olvido, si recordaba el miedo y la frustración que sintió al regresar al distrito Uchiha y ver que estaba desolado y más al entrar a su casa, o lo que fue su casa porque desde ese día dejo de considerarla como tal para mudarse a un departamento fuera de ese lugar, y ver las manchas de sangre donde recordaba estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres

Ese día juro que se vengaría de su Hermano le costara lo que le costara

Su mirada se veía molesta y parecía que así se quedaría para toda la vida

\- **MALDITO** – grito de frustración, ese recuerdo tenía pocas horas de haberlo recuperado por lo que todavía estaba muy furioso y con los nervios de punta

Paradójicamente ese recuerdo surgió cuando estaba desquitando su frustración de haber sido superado una vez más por el idiota de Naruto, mientras destrozaba lo que quedaba del templo del distrito Uchiha

No tardo nada en entrar a ese cuarto secreto y comprobar que en efecto su hermano no mentía en la condición para despertar esos ojos

\- Hmp – presiono con fuerza el cuerpo de la pelinegra contra el suyo

\- "Ya no estoy seguro cual es la razón de traerla, talvez ella será la llave para despertar un Sharingan más poderoso" – pensó mientras se mordía el labio por frustración de que esa minúscula parte de él no dejaba de decirle que estaba mal todo eso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru estaba con mirada pensativa parado en la puerta norte de la aldea. Tenía quince minutos desde que llego a la oficina de Tsunade que en cinco minutos le dijo todo lo había pasado y como él tenía que realizar una misión de rescate siendo el único Shinobi con rango superior que podía dejar la aldea

Cinco minutos le tomo trazar un plan de acción con los recursos tan limitados con los que contaba. A pesar de que en la aldea quedaban todos los Genin que por alguna razón sus respectivos Jōnin-sensei no quisieron llevarlos a sus misiones dando un repertorio muy amplio de habilidades, se decantó por seleccionar a Genin que él conocía y sabía hasta donde llegaban sus capacidades

Solo estaba esperando a que los integrantes del equipo llegaran para poder emprender la marcha, el tiempo era indispensable, pero también estaba consiente que tenía menos de cinco minutos que todos fueron informados y ninguno de ellos eran del tipo que estarían listos a esas horas de la madrugada

De los seleccionados solo Naruto ya estaba listo y solo con la ayuda de Karin se mantenía todavía en la aldea y no persiguiéndolos por el bosque

-"esa persona…"—Shikamaru empezó a divagar en pensar que ya había visto antes a la pelirroja pero fue interrumpido al llegar una persona

\- ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? – el primero en llegar fue Neji

\- … - Shikamaru no pudo contestar por la interrupción de otra persona

\- **si Shikamaru, más te vale que se importante para despertarnos a esta hora** – hablo Kiba molesto apoyado por su fiel Akamaru

\- problemático – murmuro

El último en llegar fue Chōji un minuto después solo porque tuvo que pasar a una tienda de veinticuatro horas para reabastecerse con bolsas de papas fritas de varios sabores

\- **Bien ya que todos estamos aquí** – hablo fuerte y claro Tsunade – **hace un par de horas se fue Sasuke Uchiha y muy probablemente secuestro a Hinata Uzumaki en su huida** –

Con esas palabras tanto Neji como Kiba se tensaron

\- **Su misión es rescatar a Hinata y traer de vuelta a Sasuke para darle tratamiento médico** – siguió con sus órdenes Tsunade – **pero no se confíen, si es necesario tiene mi autorización para defenderse** -

Neji, Kiba y Chōji no comprendieron eso ultimo pero no era tiempo para preguntas por lo apremiante de la situación

\- **BIEN ENTONCES EN MARCHA** – grito Tsunade para finalizar e indicar que se fueran de inmediato

Sakura fue la causa de que no se movieran cuando se decidió acercarse a pesar de que todo ese tiempo se había quedado sentada llorando viendo como Karin intentaba detener a Naruto de salir solo

-por favor Naruto trae de vuelta a Hinata…—Dijo con voz quebrada Sakura - y a… a… a… - Su voz ya no quiso terminar la frase y de sus ojos salieron muchas lágrimas al pensar en Sasuke

Ya no sabía que pensar de él, estaba triste, enojada, asustada, ¿preocupada?. Gracias a Karin y su explicación del sentimiento de un Chakra ajeno, Tsunade pudo formular la teoría de que el sello era mucho más serio de lo que pensaban. Tsunade en algún momento menciono algo de que tenía que ser tratado como un enfermo en el mejor de los casos o como un enemigo al cual los intentara matar a sangre fría en el peor

-"y si lo único que hace es traer a flote al verdadero Sasuke"—pensó Sakura y si antes le costaba contener las lágrimas estas salieron después con mucha más fuerza

Naruto al ver como estaba Sakura, tan frágil y triste, tuvo un momento de lucidez

-" ¿Qué siento por Sakura-chan? "—pensó Naruto

Su corazón y su cabeza estaban en conflicto, no sabía si todavía era esa Sakura-chan a la cual le profesaba su amor en cada oportunidad y le cumplía todos sus caprichos o era Sakura Haruno su compañera de equipo, su amiga y autoproclamada hermana mayor a la cual quería proteger con todas sus fuerzas

-"porque tiene que ser tan difícil" – pensó con ojos llenos de tristeza

\- No te preocupes – la voz de Naruto la saco de su ensimismamiento a Sakura – te prometo que los traeré de vuelta a la aldea, es una promesa Dattebayo – termino con una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad a pesar del conflicto que tenía internamente

\- bien vámonos – dijo Shikamaru

Con ello los cinco integrantes del equipo salieron de la aldea

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu con de sombras)—grito Naruto y cien clones aparecieron en las puertas de la aldea

\- **NARUTO ESPERA UN MOMENTO** – la voz de Shikamaru detuvo al original y a Kiba de salir despavoridos al bosque

- **Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien** – recalco cuando vio la furia en los ojos de Naruto – en esto se está jugando la vida de tu hermana y la salud de un miembro de aldea, así que no podemos anunciar a todo el mundo que los estamos siguiendo – con eso los ojos de Naruto dejaron su furia y se sustituyeron con arrepentimiento

\- Todos iremos en una sola línea a la máxima velocidad que podamos para no romper la formación – siguió indicando Shikamaru su plan de acción – al frente estará Kiba que se encargara de guiarnos al rastrearlos, estoy seguro que no olvidara el aroma de su compañero de equipo y de la persona que lo atrae - fue un cometario sin doble intención pero suficiente para que Kiba se sonrojara – después estará Chōji que fungirá como vanguardia en caso de un ataque seguido por Naruto que gracias a sus habilidades puede dar apoyo tanto en la vanguardia como en la retaguardia, después estaré yo para darles indicaciones según la situación lo amerite y por ultimo Neji que gracias con su **Kekkei Genkai** puede darnos aviso de cualquier tipo de emboscada –

Naruto deshizo a sus clones y miro a Shikamaru indicando que lo seguiría en todo lo que ordenara

-"Naruto, No solo yo debí subir de rango, tu venciste a un Bijū y yo solo me di por vencido en ese combate" – era un pensamiento que asolaba a Shikamaru y hacia que le pusiera más empeño a su trabajo como Chūnin

\- **bien, vámonos a toda velocidad** – con esa orden en un parpadeo desaparecieron de la entrada siguiendo a Kiba que de inmediato percibió el rastro de los dos Shinobis que buscaban

\- tenía mis dudas pero si es un Genio, logro crear un buen equipo de rastreo en tan solo cinco minutos – dijo Shizune al escuchar el plan del Nara mientras intentaba hacer dormir a la bebe que llevaba en brazos

\- No por nada es hijo de Shikaku Nara – dijo Tsunade mientras se regresaba a su oficina

-Shizune, ¿nuestros invitados todavía siguen en la aldea? – pregunto Tsunade al recordar algo importante

-¿invitados?, Tsunade-sama espéreme – con esa duda siguió a Tsunade que ya la había abandonado de nuevo

\- Sakura – susurro Karin al ver como su hermana miraba la dirección donde se perdieron de vista sus amigos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuatro figuras se encontraban esperando en medio del bosque, los cuatro se veían ansiosos a que llegara el amanecer que no tardaría más de un par de horas en aparecer en el horizonte

\- ya no tarda en llegar – hablo después de barias horas en silencio una de las cuatro figuras

Las demás sombras se colocaron en un medio círculo donde callo una quinta sombra en la oscuridad de la noche

\- veo que no te tendremos que matar – hablo una voz femenina

- **¿quiero ver que lo intentes?** – contesto con arrogancia Sasuke

\- veo que el niño quiere verse fuerte frente a nosotros – dijo otra figura – **JAJAJAJAJA** – término riéndose

-¿Qué demonios? – después de unos segundos las cuatro figuras se dieron cuenta que Sasuke no llego solo

De la mano de una de las sombras del grupo salió una pequeña pero potente flama que ilumino la oscuridad del frondoso bosque de noche

\- **Nunca te dijimos que podías traer a tu** **novia** – dijo ácidamente la chica

Con la luz de la llama Sasuke pudo por fin distinguir de quienes se trataban las sombras que algunas horas antes lo habían atacado

La mujer que lo había insultado en varias ocasiones resulto ser una joven no mucho mayor que Sasuke, su característica más distintiva es su larga cabellera de color rosa-rojizo. También llevaba un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados. Lleva una túnica marrón, con pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar. Sus ojos son de color marrones

 _"_ _Todo saldrá bien"_

Recordó Sasuke al ver la cabellera de esa persona

\- pero es bonita, no me importaría que fuera mi juguete – hablo un persona con cuatro brazos

El sujeto resulto tener casi la misma edad de Sasuke también con piel oscura con el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, su característica más destacada era que lo que pensaba que eran cuatro brazos en realidad eran seis

Esa persona consideraba tan poca cosa a Sasuke que durante todo el tiempo había mantenido un par de brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo para demostrar aburrimiento y su confianza en sí mismo durante el combate

Llevaba pantalones cortos negros, sobre este llevaba una túnica marrón que posee el símbolo del yin-yang sin el característico color negro que al parecer es el símbolo individual del grupo junto a su protector en la frente de Otogakure, junto con los calentadores de brazos, sandalias Shinobi y vendajes alrededor de sus piernas.

\- **Si te atreves te arranco tus brazos extra** – Sasuke lo detuvo antes que una de sus manos lograra tocar el rostro de Hinata

\- Jajajaja, que vas a hacer – se burlo

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo activo su Dōjutsu y de una patada que ningún miembro del grupo vio, lo mando a volar para estrellarse en un árbol cercano

\- "qué demonios, esa velocidad no la tenía hace unas horas"—el sujeto con seis brazos no recibió daño serio pero se quedó impresionado por el cambio tan drástico de poder de Sasuke – "que tipo de monstro se convertirá cuando liberemos por completo su sello"—

\- Kidōmaru, sabes cuales son nuestras ordenes – hablo un tercer sujeto que parecía tener dos cabezas saliendo de su cuello – así que tú y Tayuyá es mejor que se callen –

Los mencionados solo fruncieron el ceño y acataron las órdenes del que parecía su líder

El peculiar sujeto tenía el cabello gris en sus dos cabezas, con un flequillo largo que cubrían un ojo cada cabeza, una cabeza le cubría el ojo izquierdo y la otra el derecho. Tenían pintados sus labios de un color turquesa y marrón que hicieron su apariencia un poco femenina. Vestían túnicas marrones con grandes pulseras negras, un pantalón negro ceñido

La cabeza que parecía controlar el cuerpo llevaba un collar rojo oscuro alrededor del cuello mientras que la otra que salía de la parte posterior de su espalda con su propio cuello parecía dormida, también tenían un pergamino gigante en la parte trasera de su espalda.

\- Yo Sakon, líder de este equipo por órdenes de Orochimaru-sama le entrego el liderazgo de este equipo – se arrodillo frente a Sasuke cosa que imitaron los tres integrantes restantes del equipo

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Sasuke no imaginaba ese comportamiento, pensó que solo lo escoltarían ante el sujeto que lo marco en el cuello en los exámenes Chūnin, pero eso estaba muy distante a ser el líder de tan peculiar grupo

\- nuestras ordenes eran escoltarlo hasta la guarida de nuestro señor o asesinarlo si no accedía a acompañarnos, y dado que está aquí eso lo convierte en nuestro líder – contesto Sakon con una sonrisa sádica

\- está bien – Sasuke estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de pensar en ese asunto por el momento

\- antes de eso – se levantó Sakon – tenemos que completar el ritual del **Orochimaru no Juinjutsu** (Juinjutsu de Orochimaru o Técnica de Sello Maldito de Orochimaru) -

\- **¿Qué hay que hacer?** – pregunto Sasuke un poco exasperado por tantos retrasos

Sin previo aviso rodearon a Sasuke y la llama que sostenía Tayuya desapareció cuando empezaron realizar una serie de sellos y posteriormente posicionaron sus manos en el cuerpo de Sasuke

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – Sasuke grito al sentir como su cuerpo quemaba y líneas negras se dirigían al sello, específicamente al sello que le puso su maestro Kakashi para intentar contener el poder del sello maldito de Orochimaru

Las líneas resplandecieron y borraron el segundo sello. Sin este sello de contención el sello maldito pudo expandirse por completo mientras resplandecía de un color rojo sangre y así se quedó resplandeciendo cubriendo con manchas parecidas a llamas a la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke

El dolor fue tan intenso que no logro sostener a Hinata la cual callo al frio piso sin nada que amortiguara su caída

Los cuatro integrantes de Otogakure se quedaron viendo unos a otros, ya habían visto como el sello maldito poseía y corrompía a las personas que los portaban pero nunca vieron a ninguno resplandecer por tanto tiempo y este brillo parecía que no iba a desaparecer nunca. Pero tenían órdenes y no comprendían tampoco que tipo de sello tenía Sasuke así que defirieron ignorarlo y continuar con lo que seguía

Sasuke estaba adolorido y cansado pero aun así intento levantar a Hinata del suelo, cosa que no pudo porque Sakon lo detuvo antes de llegar a ella

\- lo siento pero se la llevara Kidōmaru a partir de ahora – dijo Sakon, pero al instante sintió una ira asesina y no necesito de una fuente de luz para ver entre la oscuridad de la madrugada los ojos rojos que desprendía una luz propia sedienta de sangre – está bien, se la llevara Tatuya, ¿eso es mejor? – lo último lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo

\- Hmp – fue la contestación de aceptación de Sasuke

Tayuya solo resoplo por el trabajo extra de ser niñera de la novia de Sasuke antes de volver a encender la llama para iluminar el lugar

\- lo que sigue es que tomes estas píldoras – Sakon le extendió un par de píldoras

Sasuke dudo un poco pero algo lo impulso a tomarlas de inmediato y fue lo que hizo sin darle mucho rodeo

Después de sufrió de nuevo un intenso dolor que ocasiono que su sello brillara mas

\- Jirōbō – ordeno Sakon

El cuarto individuo que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio dio un paso al frente siendo iluminado en el proceso por la luz de la llama

Jirōbō es un joven grande e imponente, el cual es más alto que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Tiene ojos de color Naranja y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color de sus ojos al estilo de un Mohawk es decir una línea en el centro del cráneo y dos a los lados. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas con el símbolo de los Cuatro del Sonido en el dobladillo, junto con las sandalias Shinobi en sus brazos unos calentadores y un pantalón negro

Llevaba también unos calentadores en las piernas, cubiertas por vendas y un collar que se compone de piezas circulares separadas por unas largas piezas metálicas.

Extrañamente Sasuke se dio cuenta que los cuatro parecían uniformados con la misma clase de túnica y un cinturón morado en su cintura que amarraban de la misma manera todos echo de una cuerda gruesa morada

Las meditaciones que tenía Sasuke fueron interrumpidas cuando Jirōbō rebelo que cargaba una especie de barril en forma de una tina donde una persona podía entrar cómodamente sentado

Lo extraño de ese objeto era que tenía varios intrincados sello a su alrededor y la sombra que se extendía dentro era antinatural más oscura de lo que debería ser

\- tiene que entrar para que el sello madure y le de todo su poder – siguió con las indicaciones Sakon

\- HMP – fue la respuesta de Sasuke

Antes de entrar se quedó viendo a Hinata que seguía en la posición en la que callo y después vio a Sakon con ojos que indicaba que no se contendría si le pasaba algo a ella

\- No se preocupe, no le pasara nada – contesto Sakon sin muchas ganas

Con esa confirmación Sasuke se sumergió en la sombra de ese misterioso objeto el cual al terminar de entrar en su negrura se hiso absoluta y se perdió Sasuke en una oscuridad infinita

Tayuya apago la flama dejando a cinco sombras esperando en la oscuridad del bosque

 _"_ _¿Entonces ya conociste a Sol y Luna?"_

Recordó Sasuke la voz de una hermosa mujer pelinegra de larga cabellera y ojos negros antes de quedarse dormido dentro del barril

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama sin romper la formación. Llevaban algunas horas dando saltos y el amanecer estaba próximo a suceder, pero para el rubio del grupo la oscuridad era cada vez mayor y sentía que llevaban días persiguiendo al idiota que se llevó a su hermana

Todo ese tiempo lo había ocupado para pensar algunas palabras que le dijo su hermana durante esos meses que llevaban como Genin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres meses antes

En el pequeño cuarto con dos camas que les dieron a los Genin para descansar durante el tiempo que restara para que la segunda fase del examen Chūnin terminara, se encontraba Naruto sentado sobre una de las camas meditando lo ocurrido días antes

Se culpaba de que su hermana fuera herida de esa forma tan cruel; Para Naruto era una crueldad hacerla ver al demonio que les arruino la vida desde el día de su nacimiento; Después tenía la culpa por Sakura de que al defenderlos casi muere y aunque no lo diga estaba triste por perder el cabello que tanto le alabo su madre antes de morir. En última instancia estaba la pena que sentía por Sasuke, la debilidad que mostro el rubio también ocasiono que lo hirieran con algo que no llegaba a entender por completo, lo único que sabía era que no era bueno que tuviera esa herida en el cuello

\- ¿Qué sucede Onii-chan? – pregunto Hinata

La pelinegra acababa de salir de un cuarto contiguo donde se encontraba un baño, estaba en ropa interior y con el cabello mojado denotando que acababa de salir de la ducha

La normalmente tímida Hinata tenía una actitud que muy pocas personas conocían cuando se sentía en confianza y eso solo se lograba cuando estaba a solas con su hermano en lugares reducidos como ese pequeño cuarto, en ese momento no era tímida y tenía seguridad en sí misma y como bien le había dicho a Sakura varias veces, ellos eran hermanos y de una u otra forma ya se habían visto en ropa interior antes por lo que no estaba tampoco avergonzada. Si estuviera desnuda sería muy diferente

Naruto al verla dio una pequeña sonrisa al despejarse un poco de sus problemas cunado recordó que hasta hace poco su hermana ocupaba una ropa interior muy similar a la que él tenía y le debía agradecer a Sakura que le ayudara en cosas que él no podía

\- ¿me vas a decir que es lo que sucede? – se preocupó Hinata al ver como después de sonreír un poco su hermano se volvió a sumergir en una faceta que creía que solo ella conocía

Naruto el chico bromista, lleno de vida y energía en la intimidad de su hogar también se deprimía sobre todo cuando directamente o indirectamente la causaba sufrimiento a su hermana o a alguna persona que apreciara

Hinata muy pocas veces lo había visto así de frente, pero casi todas las ocasiones que él había estado triste al grado de derramar una lagrima, las había visto gracias a esa extraña habilidad que tenía, era como si quisiera que ella también callera en esa depresión que afortunadamente su hermano nunca le dejo hacer

\- lo siento es que no puedo dejar de pensar que les falle a ti y Sakura-chan – contesto con tristeza y arrepentimiento en su voz – hasta al Teme le falle Dattebayo –

La marca del estómago de su hermana y su sello propio era un recordatorio permanente de su fallo como hermano y compañero de equipo, al igual que ver o recortar el nuevo corte de cabello que ostentaba la pelirrosa en ese momento

Su desesperación y frustración era tal que tenía su cabeza baja sin alegría alguna en su rostro

\- Onii-chan – Hinata le acaricio la cabeza tal como él lo hacía cuando ella estaba en ese estado – sé qué haces lo mejor que puedes, pero yo sé que tampoco eres ningún tipo de dios que pueda proteger a todos de todo durante todo el tiempo que estemos en este mundo –

Naruto levanto su cabeza y vio los ojos de su hermana llenos de amor y una sonrisa que fácilmente competiría con la suya

\- pero es que no quiero que nada les pace Dattebayo – contesto un poco enojado de que su hermana no comprendiera su situación

\- Lo sé, pero también tienes que entender que ni los Kages pueden hacer lo que tú te propones y estoy segura que tampoco un dios lo lograría fácilmente – razono la pelinegra

\- pero… – intento dar un punto que pudiera convencer a su Hermana

\- los tres fuimos a ayudar a Uchiha-san, ¿recuerdas la razón? – pregunto Hinata

\- porque estaba en peligro – contesto sin pensarlo demasiado

\- Y también porque es nuestro compañero de entrenamientos y me gustaría pensar que es nuestro amigo al cual tenemos que cuidar y creo que el también el piensa lo mismo – le dio su parecer Hinata

\- pero ese Teme con trabajos nos habla – dijo Naruto

\- por eso puedo decir que es nuestro amigo – contradijo Hinata

Naruto tenía la duda escrita por toda su cara por lo que Hinata termino su idea

\- me he dado cuenta que solo habla con sus compañeros de equipo, con nosotros y Sakura. A las demás personas no les habla y si lo hace es para insultarlos – termino Naruto

En eso no se había puesto a pensar Naruto, ellos eran las únicas personas a las que les hablaba

-también tengo la culpa en que Sasuke-san fuera herido, ya que por protegerme recibió esa herida—comento un poco triste la pelinegra

\- Hinata, ¿has visto mí…? - La plática de los hermanos fue interrumpida al salir Sakura del mismo cuarto de donde salió Hinata minutos antes

\- **Shānnarō** – Sakura se molestó al ver a Naruto sentado en la cama y Hinata parada frente de él en ropa interior acariciando su cabello – **Nos dijiste que ibas a buscar algo de comida** –

Naruto no contesto, sus ojos fueron sustituidos por un par de corazones y su rostro se tiño de rojo. Mientras Hinata solo se tapó su boca con ambas manos para no gritar y se sonrojo al ver así a Sakura frente a su hermano

Sakura se extrañó al ver la reacción de ambos hermanos por lo que reflexiono un momento y solo un segundo basto para que su cabeza hiciera un click con lo que pasaba. De nuevo su enojo de ver tan cerca y en posiciones indebidas a esos dos hermanos hizo que se le olvidara lo que preguntaba al salir de la otra habitación

\- **KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito la pelirrosa al darse cuenta en qué estado salió del baño

Inútilmente intento cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo dado que solo salió del baño con las bragas puestas, pero por más que se quisiera cubrir, el daño ya estaba hecho, su pose característica de enojo le dio el mejor espectáculo de la vida al rubio y talvez también cumplió su última voluntad antes de ser asesinado por ambas preadolescentes en el cuarto

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito muy avergonzada Sakura mientras lo golpeaba

\- **PERVERTIDO** – grito Hinata y al mismo tiempo le dio un puñetazo a Naruto

Con la fuerza combinada de ambas Kunoichis el rubio atravesó dos cuartos contiguos

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"_ _porque es nuestro compañero de entrenamientos y me gustaría pensar que es nuestro amigo al cual tenemos que cuidar y creo que el también el piensa lo mismo"_

Recordó Naruto la plática que sostuvo con su hermana meses antes

\- "Teme tenemos que hablar muy seriamente" – pensó Naruto, no se sentía convencido del todo de que el fuera un traidor o un amigo

\- veo a Uzumaki-san – informo Neji desde la parte de atrás del grupo – está a un kilómetro a la distancia, pero no está sola y tampoco se ve a Uchiha con ellos –

\- podrías detallar más lo que vez - pregunto Shikamaru deteniendo al grupo

- **¿Qué esperamos Dattebayo?** – Naruto se desesperó al ver que estaban tan cerca y no seguían

Solo una mirada de Shikamaru vasto para callarlo

\- Uzumaki-san esta inconsciente tirada en el suelo, pero no veo herida alguna, talvez también este sumergida en un Genjutsu – Neji dio los pormenores de Hinata

\- pensé que habían informado que tenía fracturados ambos brazos – pensó en voz alta Shikamaru

Pero de igual manera una mirada de Naruto fue suficiente para saber que era algo que no tenía que indagar mucho frente a todos los demás del equipo de rescate

-"tenemos que hablar a profundidad Naruto y yo, esto de tanto secreto hace que no pueda planear una estrategia abierta" – pensó Shikamaru

\- ¿las demás personas están vigilando a Hinata? – pregunto Shikamaru saltando el tema de sus heridas

\- No, de hecho la están ignorando, solo son cuatro y están alrededor de un gran recipiente—Neji intensifico su mirada para ver dentro de ese objeto – no puedo ver lo que hay dentro, mis ojos solo ven una negrura infinita – informo un poco preocupado de que sus ojos no vieran que escondían dentro

\- si Hinata está inconsciente en ese lugar, hay una posibilidad de que Sasuke esté dentro de ese recipiente – medito Shikamaru – Kiba, ¿todavía percibes el rastro de Sasuke junto a Hinata? – pregunto

- **Estamos muy lejos como para decirte si se separaron desde el punto donde esta Hinata, pero te puedo asegurar que no se separaron antes** – dijo Kiba seguro de sus habilidades

-Qué problemático—expreso Shikamaru – no podemos hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante -

\- Bien Teme tendrás mucho que explicar una vez que te alcance Dattebayo – con esas palabras el grupo siguió con la misma formación

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Chōji piso un hilo de tela de araña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las cuatro figuras ocultas en la oscuridad del bosque estaban ignorando que a Sasuke lo estaban siguiendo desde ya hacia algunas horas, solo estaban esperando a que el ritual terminara para poder seguir con su camino

\- **creen que este idiota sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ser nuestro** **líder** – Tayuya ya no pudo contener más su enojo con esa situación

\- acaso tú piensas contradecir las ordenes de Orochimaru-sama – pregunto Sakon sin mucha energía

\- **que tiene de especial este niño, hasta Jirōbō lo podría derrotar** – contesto la única mujer del grupo

El mencionado solo frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado

\- si pero por algo lo quiere que lo llevemos de inmediato – contesto Sakon – talvez es cierto los rumores de que ya está por cambiar de cuerpo –

\- **pensé que el siguiente seria Kimimaro, ese idiota sí que en verdad es fuerte** – Tayuya no podía creer que por eso tenían que llevar a Sasuke ante Orochimaru **– en la primera vez que lo vimos nos derroto a los cuatro juntos** -

\- Sabes bien que Kimimaro ya no es una opción porque está muriendo – sentencio indiferente Sakon

\- **Bien, si resulta ser alguien débil mejor para nosotros, así Orochimaru nos pagaría todo lo que nos ha hecho** – la cara de la chica tenía una sonrisa sádica al recordar lo débil que era Sasuke

Los tres restantes solo expulsaron aire con un sonido muy precia a una risa sin despegar sus labios para expresar que estaban de acuerdo

La tranquilidad del lugar que reino después de la pequeña plática fue interrumpida por la rápida reacción de Kidōmaru al voltearse completamente viendo a la espesura del bosque

\- Nos encontraron – dijo sin rodeos

\- fue más rápido de lo que esperaba – contesto Sakon – Jirōbō toma el recipiente, nos vamos –

\- **porque tenemos que huir de unas basuras como ellos** – contesto Tayuya enfadada – **acaso les tiene miedo** -

\- No – dijo secamente Sakon – pero no se puede interrumpir el ritual, sabes muy bien que sería nuestra sentencia de muerte si le pasa algo al Uchiha –

Tayuya solo se comió su coraje, si algo pasaba y no llegaban a la hora que les Ordenaron estaban muertos

Jirōbō tomo el recipiente y lo amarro a su espalda, de igual forma tayuyá con una mueca de desagrado tomo en brazos a Hinata

\- **Si no fuera porque ella facilita que Sasuke nos acompañe ya la hubiera matado** – dijo con rabia

Después en con agiles saltos empezaron su huida hacia la guarida de Orochimaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varios metros atrás el grupo de Konoha seguía su persecución

\- Nos descubrieron – informo Neji – están escapando pero no son muy rápidos a este ritmo los lograremos alcanzar –

\- Bien, resiste un poco más Onee-chan – dijo al aire Naruto

\- Cuando logre salvarla le pediré otra cita – grito Kiba

\- que problemático – se quejó Shikamaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una habitación oscura débilmente iluminada se encontraba un sujeto delgado con larga cabellera negra y ojos amarillos, su maquillaje que delineaba con líneas moradas sus ojos los hacia semejar demasiado a una serpiente

Su complexión delgada era acentuada por estar acostado en una cama con los brazos vendados. Las vendas que en algún momento de la noche fueron blancas, en estos momentos estaban rojas por la cantidad de sangre perdida por sus brazos

\- Orochimaru-sama – una voz se escuchó cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación

\- Kabuto, Ya llegaron con mi premio – pregunto Orochimaru

\- No mi señor – contesto Kabuto

\- demonios, tendré que esperar más tiempo – maldijo Orochimaru

\- le tengo que informar que si no se decide por algún otro cuerpo me temo que no sobrevivirá más allá del medio día - informa Kabuto con una tablilla medica en sus manos

\- **No me digas que hacer** – su voz cortaba el aire como un cuchillo

\- Solo digo lo que mis exámenes indican y lo peor es que si los preparativos no los empezamos en algunas horas no tendrá suficiente fuerza para el cambio de cuerpo – informo sin inmutarse por el aura oscura que salía de su maestro

\- **NO ME RETRACTARE DE MIS PLANES SOLO PORQUE ESE ESTÚPIDO VIEJO SE INTERPUSO EN ELLOS** – contesto furioso Orochimaru

\- pensé que sus planes eran entrenar un poco al chico para que fuera un mejor recipiente después de enterarse que Kimimaro estaba muriendo por una enfermedad de su clan – Kabuto era curioso por naturaleza así que decidió investigar un poco más el asunto del porque tan apresurados planes

\- **Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que tenía que cambiar más pronto de lo que imagine de** **cuerpo** – Orochimaru vio a Kabuto con ojos asesinos – **no pienso esperar otros cuatro años para poder realizar de nuevo el ritual y obtener al Uchiha** –

Kabuto solo apretó su tablilla de apuntes médicos por la frustración y enojo que sentía al escuchar esas palabras

\- Orochimaru-sama, entiendo que el chico Uchiha es muy habilidoso y por sus venas fluyen Jutsu que solo su clan puede hacer, así que obtenerlo solo es un paso en su ambición de saber todos los Jutsu del mundo Shinobi, pero si no se enfoca en el aquí y ahora, lo perderá todo – informo Kabuto con una voz sin perturbación alguna, la misma voz que alguien ocuparía para informar el estado del clima

\- me retiro para revisar algunos pendientes – hablo Kabuto después de un breve periodo de silencio – regresare cuando termine para escuchar su decisión -

Con esas palabras dejo la habitación mientras su maestro seguía pensativo en el siguiente plan de acción

Tranquilamente se dirigió a su siguiente destino

-"No comprendo que tiene de especial ese Uchiha para arriesgar todo por lo que ha luchado de esa manera, si fuera otro sujeto de investigación Orochimaru-sama ya hubiera cambiado de cuerpo y después lo examinaría si fuera el indicado para ser su siguiente recipiente" – pensaba Kabuto

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba pasando de largo su destino. Cuando se dio cuenta sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y retrocedió en sus pasos para entrar a una habitación

Dentro de la habitación se escucharon los inconfundibles sonidos de los aparatos médicos que intentaban mantener con vida a una persona postrada en una cama, tenía un sin número de aparatos conectados por todo el cuerpo sin contar las agujas y tubos que entraban y salían de su cuerpo, las sabanas también tenían sellos para suprimir Chakra y mantener al sujeto lo más quieto posible

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana? – pregunto con sarcasmo Kabuto

El sujeto no contesto y no se podía ver si estaba despierto o dormido porque en su rostro tenía un paño con un sello para que no pudiere ocupar Chakra y por ende no pudiera ocupar ningún tipo de Jutsu tampoco

\- te gustara saber que Orochimaru-sama ya eligió otro cuerpo – Kabuto seguía ocupando un tono entre sarcasmo y burla en un intento de molesta al paciente – pero no estoy seguro si este nuevo recipiente llegara a tiempo para encontrar con vida a Orochimaru-sama –

Estas palabras si tuvieron reacción en el sujeto que solo fue perceptible gracias al medidor cardiaco que empezó a aumentar el ritmo de su pitido

\- veo que tengo tu atención – se burló Kabuto – si como escuchaste, Orochimaru-sama solo tiene algunas horas de vida y su nuevo recipiente dudo que llegue antes que sea muy tarde –

Sin previo aviso el sujeto levanto su mano arrancándose todas las agujas clavadas en sus brazos y después se quitó el paño de su cara revelando su piel blanca y ojos verdes; tenía dos puntos como lunares en la frente que simboliza marcas características de su Clan. Rasgos faciales masculinos y el cabello largo hasta los hombros color blanco, que llevaba dividido por la mitad en la cabeza con una línea en zigzag, las dos separaciones individuales caían a cada lado de la cara.

\- yo ya no soy más que un desperdicio para Orochimaru-sama – contesto – pero si puedo ayudar a Orochimaru-sama antes de morir, lo hare con gusto – su vos denotaba tranquilidad

En menos de un minuto ya estaba vestido con una versión especializada de la ropa tradicional de Los Cuatro del Sonido, que consiste en una túnica color lavanda, holgada, de manga larga y con cremallera, pantalón negro cortó a mitad de la pantorrilla, vendas envueltas alrededor de los tobillos, sandalias tradicionales, y un cinturón púrpura, de cuerda, atado en un arco invertido alrededor de su cintura. También llevaba dos adornos rojos para el cabello en forma de tubo, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, asegurando dos mechones de su pelo de color blanco plateado.

\- sabes que morirás más rápido si sales en este momento verdad – la voz de Kabuto de nuevo se convirtió en la despreocupada que daba el clima – Kimimaro, me hubiera encantado que el gran Orochimaru-sama tuviera el **Kekkei Genkai** tan especial del ultimo integrante de tu clan, pero ya que tu cuerpo sufre una enfermedad terminal desconocida fuera de tu clan, deja de ser una opción – se burló Kabuto

\- por ello enmendare mi falta trayendo a mi reemplazo – contesto Kimimaro - ¿Juugo sigue en esta prisión? – pregunto antes de pasar por el portal de la puerta

\- si, está en los niveles superiores, si te vas a despedir hazlo rápido solo tenemos cuatro horas después del amanecer para que llegue Sasuke – contesto Kabuto antes de que Kimimaro desapareciera en el pasillo

\- bien, es hora de ver que decidió Orochimaru-sama – dijo Kabuto

Después de hacer el recorrido de regreso con un paso un poco más rápido del que ocupo para irse se encontró de nuevo con la puerta de la habitación de Orochimaru

\- ¿Qué ha decidido Orochimaru-Sama? – presunto Kabuto con duda

\- Llévame al coliseo – contesto Orochimaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una figura encapuchada se escondida fuera de la guarida de Orochimaru, la gabardina negra que traía encima cubría todo su cuerpo y la capucha solo lograba ver largos mechones negros azulados que salían de bajo de ella y llegaban debajo de su pecho

\- con que solo cuatro horas… que interesante – dijo la misteriosa figura antes de desaparecer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	23. Dia Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 17 Dia y Noche Parte 2

Los cuatro miembros de la aldea del sonido saltaban entre los árboles en un intento de perder a sus perseguidores pero no se les hacía fácil llevando a dos pesos muertos que les dificultaba su huida

\- si tan solo me dejaran deshacerme de esta basura ya los hubiéramos podido perder – gruño Tayuya por la ira que le provocaba tener que cargar a Hinata inconsciente

\- no podemos hacerlo, cualquier retraso que nos ocasione el Uchiha al enterarse que algo le ocurrió podría resultar en nuestra muerte inmediata – contesto Sakon - No tenemos opción – medito un poco su siguiente orden – tendremos que deshacernos de la basura que nos sigue –

Se desvió de su camino cayendo a varios metros de las afueras del bosque

No tardaron mucho en caer cinco figuras más a una distancia prudente del grupo de la aldea del sonido

\- **DEVUELVAN A MI HERMANA DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto al ver a Hinata en los brazos de Tayuya

\- Espera Naruto – lo detuvo Shikamaru – antes de nada ¿porque se llevaron a Sasuke y Hinata de la aldea? – pregunto Shikamaru

\- Nosotros no nos llevamos a nadie el vino por su propia voluntad – Sakon señalo con un dedo el cubo reverendo donde estaba Sasuke – quiso venir con nosotros para obtener mas poder y en cuanto a su novia, no sé si vino voluntariamente o no – termino con una voz de indiferencia

\- Jirōbō hazte cargo – dijo Sakon cansado de dar explicaciones

\- **Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu** (Barrera de Elemento Tierra: Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica) – dijo Jirōbō

Tomados desprevenidos analizando la información que les habían dado fueron atrapados los cinco miembros del equipo de persecución de Konoha en una cúpula hueca de piedra que era sostenida en uno de sus lados por Jirōbō

\- **Otra vez esa estúpida técnica** – se quejó Tayuya – **imbécil si los vas a matar hazlo rápido, con eso te toma mucho tiempo** -

\- **CÁLLATE** – contesto Jirōbō arto de sus insultos – **los eliminare y después los alcanzare, es mejor que se apresuren ya está amaneciendo** –

Los tres miembros restantes se quedaron callados y viéndose unos a otros

\- está bien, te veremos en la guarida – afirmo Sakon y acto después dio un salto mientras Kidōmaru era el encargado de llevar ahora a Sasuke lo seguía de cerca mientras se internaban de nuevo en el bosque

\- **BIEN, SERÁN MI COMIDA A PESAR DE SER SOLO UN TROZO DE BASURA** – grito para que sus prisioneros lo escuchara

\- **A QUIEN LE DICES BASURA IMBÉCIL** – Naruto se enojó por el comentario y empezó a dar golpes en la pared de piedra dónde provenía el sonido de la voz de su captor

\- cálmate Naruto, si te lastimas no nos servirás de nada más adelante – lo calmo Shikamaru al ver que las manos de Naruto ya estaban sangrando – al parecer esto no es una cúpula de piedra normal – analizo las paredes tocándolas y viendo que el punto donde Naruto dio los golpes no tenía mayor daño - ¿Neji puedes ver algo con tus ojos? – pregunto

\- solo puedo ver que la roca tiene una gran cantidad de Chakra a su alrededor – respondió Neji

El pequeño silencio que siguió después de lo dicho por Neji fue interrumpido por el rugir del estómago de Chōji clamando por alimento

\- **No puede ser posible, si te la pasaste comiendo todo el trayecto de la persecución** – se quejó Kiba

-lo… siento pero es que tengo tanta hambre como si hubiera hecho una misión de una semana – se disculpó Chōji

Después unos quejidos de Akamaru distrajeron a Kiba

\- ¿cómo que tú también estás cansado? – se confundió Kiba con lo que le dijo Akamaru entre ladridos

\- "serán mi comida" – recordó Shikamaru

\- que problemático – suspiro pesadamente y se puso en posición de meditación con sus manos en su singular posición para pensar

\- **No puede ser, ahora se te ocurre hacer eso** – se quejó Naruto – **demonios solamente no te tardes demasiado** – Naruto con pesadez se sentó en el suelo con cara de enojado

\- **es algo que nunca cambia** – dijo Kiba y se recargo en la pared de roca

Chōji no dijo nada solo empezó a comer sus papas como si no hubiera un mañana

\- no puedo creer que ya se rindieron tan rápido – reprocho Neji

\- **No es eso, es que cada vez que se pone así Shikamaru nos termina por salvar el** **trasero** – dijo Kiba

\- si, cada vez que metía la pata en la academia y si Shikamaru iba con nosotros él nos salvaba de los castigos de Iruka-sensei solo que una ocasión se tardó medio día en sacarnos del aprieto – recordó Naruto

\- ¿desde cuándo se conocen? – pregunto Neji

\- hmp – Naruto se puso de cabeza para recordar desde cuando los conocía – no me acuerdo solo sé que ellos tres fueron mis primeros amigos – termino diciendo

\- **no por nada Iruka-sensei nos llamaba los cuatro revoltosos** – dijo Kiba – **pero porque nunca nos dijo cinco, Hinata siempre nos seguía también y a ella nunca la castigaron** – recordó Kiba

Naruto solo vio con gesto asesino a Kiba, no le gustaba que ensuciaran la buena reputación que tenía su hermana

-¿Uzumaki-san también es su amiga? – por la forma de comportarse de Hinata, Neji no concebía que fuera amiga de tan singulares personajes

\- **desde los días de la academia ella era la sombra de su hermano así fue como la conocimos y ahí fue donde decidí que la haría mi pareja** – dijo con malicia Kiba

Naruto no se abalanzo a patearle el trasero a Kiba porque Shikamaru lo detuvo y se levantó con un plan en mente

\- Neji revisa las paredes y dinos donde se vea menos concentración de Chakra – ordeno Shikamaru

\- **OYE IDIOTA, TAN POCA COSA TE CREEN TUS COMPAÑEROS PARA DEJARTE SOLO A TU** **SUERTE** –grito Shikamaru para comprobar algo

\- **JAJAJAJAJA** – una fuerte risa resonó por las paredes de roca **– NUNCA PERDERÍA CON BASURA COMO USTEDES, ASÍ QUE SOLO MUERAN Y CÁLLENSE PARA SIEMPRE** –

Shikamaru solo sonrió

\- Encontré un punto con menos concentración de Chakra – informo Neji

Shikamaru sonrió al darse cuenta que el sitio donde estaba viendo era el opuesto más lejano de donde se escuchaba la voz

\- bien márcalo con un Kunai – dijo Shikamaru - Naruto una vez que salgamos ataca al sujeto cuando te lo ordene -

El rubio solo asintió

\- **y yo que hago** – dijo Kiba sintiéndose sacado de la ecuación

\- descansar, no me engañas ya estas sufriendo los efectos de la técnica del enemigo, el esta absorbiendo Chakra por las rocas y tú te recargaste en las paredes así que fue más rápido – dijo Shikamaru serio – lo siento, hasta hace unos segundos me di cuenta de ello –

\- **hmp** – Kiba reprimió su queja al ser verdad de lo cansado que ya estaba

\- Chōji ataca con todo el lugar que señalo Neji – ordeno Shikamaru

\- **Nikudan Sensha** (Bola de Tanque Humana) – grito Chōji convirtiendo su propio cuerpo en una gran esfera rodante

Con ayuda de todo su peso más la velocidad de rotación pudo atravesar la pared en su punto más débil

\- **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra) – sin esperar ningún segundo ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru de realizar su parte del plan

Su sombra pudo hacer uso de la sombra que proyectaba su prisión por afuera gracias a los primeros rayos de sol del día por lo que pudo inmovilizar a su adversario sin problema

- **AHORA NARUTO** – grito

Naruto sin demorarse nada salió corriendo seguido por Neji y Kiba. Solo que Naruto salto inmediatamente después de salir de su prisión y dando una pirueta en el aire logro caer atrás de su captor

Jirōbō por su parte estaba impresionado que lograran salir tan fácil de su prisión. Su mente se preocupó al darse cuenta que por alguna razón no se podía mover ni un milímetro, pero no le dio importancia al rubio que estaba a su espalda, él tenía toda su confianza en su propia fuerza, solo que para prevenir un daño innecesario activo el sello maldito que Orochimaru le confirió a el

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu con de sombras) – Naruto invoco a dos clones Mientras el cuerpo de su adversario se cubría de un raro sello que parecía ser formado por triángulos en líneas que delineaban al azar el cuerpo

Sin piedad Naruto y sus clones golpearon a Jirōbō que tenía ojos desencajados por no creer que el niño que consideraba basura le estuviera propinando tal golpiza y estaba seguro que de seguir así lo derrotarían en un instante

\- **SHIKAMARU SAL DE AHÍ** – grito Naruto listo para dar su golpe final

\- problemático – dijo Shikamaru con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. solo le dio tiempo de desactivar su Jutsu y empezando a correr inmediatamente

\- **MUERE** – grito Naruto y de un golpe potenciado con golpes por parte de sus clones Naruto lo hizo atravesar las paredes de lo que fuera su prisión segundos antes

Shikamaru apenas pudo salir y tirarse al suelo para cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos antes de que el techo de piedra colapsara y el cuerpo de su carcelero saliera disparada hasta estrellarse con árboles a la distancia

\- creo que podemos seguir con nuestra misión – dijo Shikamaru levantando solo la cabeza para ver donde callo el cuerpo de su enemigo

\- **BIEN VÁMONOS** – grito Naruto y de un salto emprendió de nuevo su persecución

\- problemático – dijo Shikamaru y de igual forma siguió a Naruto para reprenderlo por no esperara a realizar de nuevo la formación

Kiba y Neji hicieron lo mismo

Chōji se quedó un momento observando donde había quedado el cuerpo de su rival

Una sombra apenas perceptible salió de los escombras al pie de un árbol y se acercó demasiado rápido a Kiba y compañía

\- **MUERAN MALDITAS BASURAS** – grito Jirōbō fuera de sí al ser humillado y casi asesinado por esos niños

Kiba era su objetivo al ser el más retrasado del grupo y al tener menos energía no pudo esquivar el ataque. El amante de los perros espero el golpe que acabaría con su vira con los ojos cerrados pero ese golpe nunca llego

\- **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Multi Tamaño Parcial) – Chōji haciendo gala de una velocidad muy pocas veces vista en él, logro detener el golpe mortal de Jirōbō al realizar su Jutsu y aumentar el tamaño de su mano varias veces logrando así darle un manotazo que lo aplasto en el suelo

\- **VÁYANSE, YO LO DETENDRÉ** – grito Chōji para darle tiempo a sus compañeros de escapar

\- **NO TE ABANDONARE DATTEBAYO** – grito el rubio del grupo

\- **RECUERDA QUE ESTAMOS PERSIGUIENDO A LOS QUE SE LLEVARON A TU HERMANA, SI PERDEMOS SU RASTRO LA PERDEREMOS PARA SIEMPRE** – recordó Chōji al mismo tiempo que con su mano todavía gigante luchaba para poder sujetar a su enemigo y mandarlo más lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo

\- Chōji tiene razón, si desaparece el rastro, perderemos a Hinata y Sasuke – recordó Shikamaru

Dando media vuelta empezó su persecución de nuevo

\- **TE LO ENCARGO CHŌJI** – grito Shikamaru

\- **MALDICIÓN** – grito Naruto

Kiba solo reprimió todo lo que iba a gritar y se fue siguiendo a Shikamaru

- **NARUTO QUE ESPERAS, NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA SI NO RECUPERAS A HINATA** – grito Chōji cuando por fin logro lanzar lejos a su contrincante que levanto una nube de humo espeso donde callo, ahora Chōji estaba entre él y el bosque

\- **MÁS TE VALE ALCANZARNOS DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto con voz desesperada mientras seguía a los demás

\- eso espero amigos – susurro Chōji

Nadie se dio cuenta que en su mano libre sostenía una caja con tres compartimientos y dos píldoras en él. El compartimiento de en medio había una píldora amarrilla y en el siguiente una roja

\- "si logro derrotar a este sujeto solo tomando al píldora verde tal vez los pueda alcanzar" – pensó Chōji

Todo lo hizo por instinto al ver como ese sujeto se dirigía a atacar a sus amigos solo tomo la caja con tres pastillas y tomo la verde que le dio un aumento de fuerza y Chakra, pudiendo superar en velocidad a su enemigo antes de que atacara a Kiba. Solo tomaría la primera píldora y lograría sobrevivir al combate

\- **veo que dejaron al gordo idiota para ser el sacrificio mientras ellos huyen con la cola entre las patas** – insulto Jirōbō saliendo del polvo

Lo que vio Chōji lo dejo sin habla

Jirōbō cambio demasiado para poder derrotar al grupo de búsqueda, ahora su cabello naranja se alargaba tanto que llegaba la mitad de su espalda y su piel se volvió de un tono rojizo-anaranjado y ganó lo que parecía ser verrugas sobre todo en su cara y hombros.

A simple vista se veía que no era un enemigo menor

-"Solo espero que rescaten a Hinata" – pensó Chōji

Él no tenía nada en contra de Sasuke pero en esos momentos de estrés solo se acordaba de sus amigos y le asustaba que una de sus dos únicas amigas estuviera en esa situación. A pesar de que nunca logro tener una conversación normal sin que un incesante tartamudeo se interpusiera, la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas solo por estar junto a él tanto tiempo sin insultarlo y cuando no estaba nerviosa daba una sonrisa llena de alegría que le alegraba también el día a Chōji

\- "si esa es una buena razón para morir" – pensó Chōji al darse cuenta que si las cosas eran como pintaba hasta el momento, él tendría que tomar la tercera píldora para derrotarlo siendo casi una sentencia de muerte para el mismo

\- **no tengo mucho tiempo gordo idiota, así que es mejor terminar con tu sufrimiento lo antes posible** – grito Jirōbō y a toda velocidad se dirigió a atacar a Chōji

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **rayos Shikamaru porque permitiste que Chōji se quedara solo** – se quejó Naruto

\- fue su decisión Naruto, el bien sabe lo que está en juego, si ellos logran llegar a la próxima frontera no habrá ninguna forma de que logremos rescatar a tu hermana y regresar a Sasuke a la aldea – dijo Shikamaru más serio de lo normal

\- **pero eso no quita el hecho que por mi culpa el tuviera que quedarse atrás** – se culpó Kiba al sentirse un idiota al ser rescatado por su amigo— **y ese tonto se muere nunca se lo perdonare** –

\- solo queda esperar a que nos alcance, mientras tanto seguiremos con lo oportunidad que él nos dio – dijo Neji

\- **CHŌJI MAS TE VALE QUE REGRESES DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto

Naruto aprovecho que nadie lo estaba viendo para invocar un clon de sombras el cual se regresó para hacer una misión de suma importancia

El se sentía dividido, por una parte quería rescatar a su hermana y darle una paliza a Sasuke antes de regresarlo a la aldea, pero también no quería que sus amigos corrieran riesgos y los quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, por ello al ser la primera vez en su vida que tuvo que tomar esa decisión se sentía muy mal que fuera con uno de los primeros amigos que tuvo en la vida

Lo mejor que pudo hacer es centrarse en la misión y alcanzar lo antes posible a los que tenían a su hermana, después se preocuparía por Sasuke

\- los volvimos a alcanzar – informa Neji al estar cerca de los tres integrantes restantes que escoltaban a Sasuke

\- Demonios nos alcanzaron de nuevo – se quejo Kidōmaru al ver cuatro figuras que los seguían a la lejanía

- **ese estúpido de** **Jirōbō no los pudo matar siendo que ya estaban encerrados** – dijo ácidamente Tayuya – **en verdad es el más débil de todos** –

\- sabes muy bien que solo tiene musculo y nada de cerebro – dijo Kidōmaru – toma jefe – le aventó el recipiente a Sakon – yo me encargo – con esas palabras desapareció en las copas de los arboles

\- ¿Qué raro? – Dijo Neji – se separaron… - informo

Shikamaru se detuvo unos segundos pensando en un plan de acción

\- **CUIDADO** – advirtió Neji pero fue demasiado tarde, Kidōmaru Ya los había capturado en capullos de una especia de tela de araña

\- que sencillo fue capturarlos y ahora solo falta matarlos – dijo para sí mismo Kidōmaru de su boca empezó a sacar una sustancia color cobre que le dio forma de un bumerang de puntas afiladas

Con una sonrisa sádica apuntó al primer capullo

\- tú serás el primero – dijo con burla a su primer victima lanzando con fuerza el bumerang

\- No tan rápido – se escuchó la voz de Neji

Neji se interpuso entre el capullo y el bumerang el cual logro destruir usando su puño suave

\- como escapaste, mi tela de araña es más fuerte que el acero – pregunto mientras ponía más distancia entre él y Neji

\- no importa que tan fuerte sea, está creada con Chakra y yo puedo ver el flujo que crea y si controlo el mío y lo aplico de la manera correcta puedo cortar esos hilos por muy fuertes que sea – contesto Neji sin inmutarse por la presencia de su contrincante

Demostrando que no estaba alardeando con un par de golpes deshizo el capullo junto a él, revelando que era Naruto el que sería la victima de esa persona. De igual manera libero a Shikamaru y Kiba

\- **demonios, como se nota que somos novatos en esto, esta es la segunda vez que nos emboscan** – dijo frustrado Shikamaru

\- "se suponme que yo debería impedir que sucediera estas situaciones"—pensó

\- es mejor que se adelanten, es obvio que solo yo puedo derrotar a este sujeto – dijo Neji sin duda en sus palabras

\- pero Neji – se quejó de nuevo Naruto

\- por favor salva a Hinata-san, no dejes que el sacrificio de mi padre se pierda – pidió Neji

Naruto solo se mordió el labio al grado de hacerlo sangrar y se fue saltando en dirección donde se perdieron los otros dos Shinobis de Otogakure seguido de cerca por Kiba y Shikamaru

\- no creerán que escaparan de mi verdad – grito Kidōmaru

De su boca salió de nuevo esa especie de sabia color cobre, pero esta no se endureció, formo una red tipo tela de araña flexible y resistente

De nuevo Neji fue más rápido que su enemigo, se interpuso entre la red y sus compañeros dándose cuenta que también era pegajosa

\- te dije que yo sería tu oponente – sentencio y de rápidos golpes del Jūken logro deshacerse por completo de la pegajosa sustancia

\- está bien, te daré dos minutos – se burlo Kidōmaru

Dicho esto empezó a atacar con una cantidad de redes que a Neji se le hacía difícil seguirle el ritmo sobre la rama de un árbol por lo que fue obligado a caer en el suelo

\- **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (La Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) – Neji ocupo la rotación para poder librarse de la lluvia de telarañas y Kunais que lo asolaban

El ultimo Kunai que llego a Neji lo logro tomar en sus manos y sin demostrar trabajo alguno lo lanzo a la cabeza de su adversario que estaba escondido en las frondosas copas de los arboles

\- esto se pondrá interesante – dijo Kidōmaru mientras activaba su sello maldito que cubrió su cuerpo con líneas en espiral

Una vez su sello termino la primer fase de la activación se dirijo a lo alto de las copas de los arboles e invoco a una enorme araña

\- dos minutos es mucho tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa macabra

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chōji estaba en el piso resoplando cansado y faltándole las energías

Como lo pensó desde un principio ese enemigo no era para subestimarse demostrando no ser solo un monstro en apariencia, nunca se imaginó estar luchando con alguien tan fuerte

\- "Hinata, espero que ya estés a salvo" – pensaba Chōji

Esos momentos los ocupaba para reflexionar y tomar fuerzas para su último ataque, la batalla hasta el momento había sido a favor de su adversario forzándolo a tomar la segunda píldora de color amarillo la cual le dio un incremento de poder y velocidad considerable pero no el suficiente para vencerlo

Gracias a la píldora amarilla todos sus Jutsu habían incrementado su nivel de ataque pero no logro hacer nada a pesar de que su mejor carta el Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu: multi tamaño) con el cual logro crecer todo su cuerpo hasta hacer parecer a los arboles pequeños arbustos con la esperanza de que con su peso y tamaño lograra aplastar a su enemigo, pero este demostró tener una fuerza inimaginable y sostuvo el pie de Chōji con sus dos manos y lo mando a valor cayendo pesadamente sin energía dejándolo en la posición en la que se encontraba en esos momentos

En su mano tenía la última píldora, la roja, con ella podría vencer de inmediato pero tenía miedo de ocuparla y morir

 _"_ _Chōji cuando tengas amigos a los cuales quieras defender sabrás porque lo hizo"_

Recordó las palabras de su padre le dijo mucho tiempo atrás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ocho años atrás

Chōji estaba deprimido caminando por las calles de Konoha, se sentía solo. El a pesar de tener mucha fuerza era una persona de buen corazón lo que aprovechaban otros niños para burlase de el por su complexión rolliza

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tenía planeado pasar la tarde con su mejor y único amigo Shikamaru Nara solo que este tuvo que acompañar a su padre a cuidar unos ciervos en el bosque que estaba bajo su cuidado por lo que su plan de pasar la tarde con el Nara se estropearon

Podría ir con su otra conocida, Ino Yamanaka. No le agradaba del toda la niña, era del tipo de persona que se fijaba primero en la apariencia física y después en lo demás por lo que a pesar de intentar convivir por recomendación de sus respectivos pedrés, uno con la otra no podían llevarse bien del todo

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un sollozo al pasar por un callejón. Al principio pensó en seguir de largo pero esa bondad en él no lo dejo dar más de tres pasos antes de regresar e internarse en el oscuro callejón que permanecía en noche perpetua a pesar de que el resto de la calle había un sol de la tarde

Camino un poco temeroso, el lugar no era el mejor lugar para un niño de cinco años, pero aun así siguió para encontrar la fuente de los sollozos, así siguió lo que parecieron horas para un niño asustado pero no retrocedió ni un paso en su afán de ayudar a quien quiera que estuviera llorando

Al final del camino pudo ver la fuente de los sollozos que resultó ser una pequeña niña de su misma edad que estaba llorando hecha un ovillo al fondo del callejón

\- ¿Te… te encuentras bien? – pregunto Chōji

La niña solo se levantó y se pegó lo más posible a la pared al final del callejo y en un movimiento desesperado intento escapar entre unas tablas que tapaban el otro extremo que daba a una zona más iluminada y más concurrida, pero su intento fue en vano, era pequeña pero no lo era tanto como para poder pasar por las aberturas que tenían las tablas

\- No te hare daño – dijo tímidamente el Akimichi – mira toma – se acercó con cuidado y le regalo una variedad de dulces que saco de su bolsa

La niña los tomo con recelo como si esperara que la golpearan cuando se distrajera pero al tomar uno y no sentir el golpe entro en confianza tomando el resto

\- gra… gracias – dijo tímidamente la niña

En ese momento pudo ver gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la pared de madera que la niña tenía un cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda negro azulado en su mayoría pero con mechones de cabello color rojo sangre, sus ojos rojo-vino eran raros pero de alguna manera le agradaba ese color; sin que lo supiera Chōji fue unas de las únicas persona que esa niña le permitió ver sus ojos sin traba alguna; solo le molesto un poco ver que tenía un gran golpe en la mejilla

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto

\- me… me separe de mi hermano y me perdí - dijo la niña

\- ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras sacaba más dulces de su bolsa al ver que la niña los devoro como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba

-Hi… Hinata – contesto un poco asustada

\- qué bonito nombre – sorprendió el Akimichi a la Uzumaki con esas palabras

\- **ALÉJATE DE MÍ ONEE-CHAN** – se escuchó y después se pudo escuchar como alguien escalaba la pared de madera para caer entre Hinata y Chōji

\- **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE LE HAGA DAÑO** – grito un niño rubio mientras empujaba al niño rollizo haciendo que callera de espalda

El rubio intentaba acercarse para ahuyentar al que pensaba era un agresor de su hermana cuando algo le jalo la manga de su camiseta

\- O…. onii-chan… el… el me regalo esto… y… y… fue bueno con… migo – dijo Hinata en un intento de que su hermano no lastimara al único niño que había sido buena persona con ella

\- lo… lo... siento Dattebayo – se disculpó el niño

Chōji se impresiono un poco pero después pudo ver que el niño estaba muy golpeado y en todo momento se interponía entre él y la niña solo por instinto

\- no hay problema, mi nombre es Chōji Akimichi, cómo te llamas – pregunto

\- me llama Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi hermana Hinata Uzumaki – con esas palabras comenzó una extraña amistad porque casi nunca los veía en donde los demás niños jugaban, por lo regular era en el bosque o en lugares apartados pero a Chōji le caían bien porque no se burlaban ni se aprovechaban de su bondad

Un año después fue la hora de entrar a la academia ninja y para su sorpresa ahí estaban los dos niños solo que ahora llevaba la niña unos googles que ocultaban sus ojos

Rápidamente Naruto se hizo amigo de Shikamaru y Hinata también de una forma extraña se hizo su amiga dado que nunca cruzaban palabra alguna pero se veían a gusto en la compañía del uno del otro, cosa que era raro ver en el Nara porque nunca le importaban los demás

Tiempo después se les unió Kiba en el grupo pero Chōji podría apostar su cupón de papas fritas a mitad de precia a que solo lo hizo para acercarse a Hinata

Un día en una de sus travesuras Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron sorprendidos llevados a la oficina del director, Chōji se salvó porque no quería perderse la oportunidad de comprar un nuevo sabor de papas fritas

\- **mira quien está ahí, es el idiota de Chōji** – se burló un niño al verlo en el patio de la escuela, desde que se juntaban Naruto y Kiba con Chōji, casi nadie se metía con él porque siempre resultaba en una visita a la enfermería

\- **si y no esta con ese perro y el que nadie quiere** – dijo otro

Chōji solo bajo la mirada

Hinata que había decidido seguir a Chōji al ver que su hermano y compañía tardarían en salir, se puso enfrente de Chōji con los brazos extendidos

\- **DÉJENLO EN PAZ** – grito Hinata

\- **mira, la huérfana quiere proteger al gordo** – dijo un niño del grupo

Chōji solo bajo la mirada él sabía que por su corpulencia lo molestaban tanto

\- **CÁLLATE** – grito Hinata y se abalanzo sobre los niños que resultaron tan golpeados que llegaron al hospital

Tal vez fue la primera vez que apareció la personalidad agresiva de Hinata y fue para defender a su primer amigo de que lo molestaran sin que el haya hecho nada

También fue la primera vez que Hokage tuvo que reprender a Hinata y recibiendo un poco de presión tuvo que suspenderla unos días de la academia

Chōji al llegar a su casa se sentía fatal, gracias a él castigaron a Hinata solo por defenderlo

\- ¿Qué tienes hijo? – pregunto el padre de Chōji

\- es que hoy una amiga fue castigada por mi culpa – contesto Chōji

\- ¿entonces dejaste que una niña inocente fuera castigada por una travesura que hiciste con tus amigos? – la voz de su padre se escuchaba entre moleta y decepcionada al estar al tanto que su grupo de amigos hacían travesuras muy seguido

\- no… no fue eso – contesto triste Chōji

Tardo unos minutos en contar lo sucedido a su padre

\- ya veo, con que eso fue lo que paso – se quedó pensando el Akimichi mayor – creo que si tienes algo de culpa en el asunto pero ella también lo hizo sabiendo las consecuencias –

\- pero padre no sé por qué lo hizo, si sabía que no le traería nada bueno – pregunto triste el Akimichi menor

\- Chōji cuando tengas amigos a los cuales quieras defender sabrás porque lo hizo – contesto su padre al saber que su hijo todavía le faltaba mucho camino para sentirse integrado a un grupo

Pensativo se fue a dormir pensando que le tendría que regalar muchos dulces a Hinata para agradecerle que lo defendiera

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"padre creo que ya se lo que me querías decir" – pensó llevándose la píldora a la boca

Jirōbō estaba seguro que el siguiente golpe sería el último, por lo que concentro toda su fuerza en su puño. Chōji a centímetros de ser envestido por ese golpe mortal trago la última pastilla la que le dio al instante una velocidad y fuerza inalcanzable para su rival

\- ¿qué paso? – se sorprendió Jirōbō al ver que su puño se clavó en el piso y no en el niño

\- es mejor que muevas más rápido tu gordo trasero – se burló Chōji al estar atrás de su rival y este ni se dio cuenta de eso

La ultima píldora era la más peligrosa de todas pero le daba por un periodo de tiempo la fuerza equivalente a cien veces su habilidad actual por lo que su rival sería nada comparada con ese poder, todo ese poder provenía de haber quemado toda la grasa de su cuerpo en menos de un segundo haciendo que el Chakra excedente saliera de su espalda formando cuatro alas de Chakra como las que tiene una mariposa

El Akimichi de pesar casi ochenta kilos termino pesando cerca de cuarenta kilos dándole un aspecto demacrado y en los huesos que era acentuado por sus ropas que en ese momento le quedaban muy holgadas

\- **NO ME VENCERÁS** – grito Jirōbō que no comprendía por que el cambio tan drástico de papeles

\- **no seas idiota, en estos momentos soy cien veces más fuerte que tú, así que no molestes** – con suma facilidad detuvo el puñetazo que traía toda la fuerza de Jirōbō y solo empujando su puño salió volando para caer pesadamente después de ser arrastrado varios metros por la inercia

\- no… puede ser… posible – se sorprendido Jirōbō que ese pequeño contrataque lo dejara en ese estado

\- si hay algo que no tolero – empezó a acercarse Chōji y todo el Chakra que formaba sus alas lo concentro en su puño – **ES QUE ME DIGAN GORDO** –

Desde el día que Hinata lo defendió y su consciente castigo no dejaba que nadie le dijera gordo, ni siquiera sus amigos, a Ino no le quedaron ganas de gritárselo de nuevo. Siendo Hinata la única con quien no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella dijera esa palabra pero después de casi diez años de conocerla nunca la ha dicho por lo que es casi seguro que no lo dirá nunca

\- espera un momen… - Jirōbō intento razonar con el pero fue muy tarde, Chōji dio su último ataque en esta vida y con el termino con la amenaza que estaba frente de él. El monstro poco a poco regreso a su forma original con los ojos muertos todavía abiertos

Tambaleándose por la falta de fuerzas Chōji llego hasta el bosque donde intento seguir a sus amigos

Camino unos minutos hasta que vio un árbol que señalaba la dirección que tomaron sus compañeros, debajo de esa señal con mala letra y faltas de ortografía se podía leer un mensaje de Naruto

 _"Chōji, más vale que regreses, Shikamaru está esperando por ti, Kiba nunca te perdonara si no regresas y hasta Neji cuenta con que regresaras"_

Fueron todas las palabras que se pudieron escribir en el tronco pero fue suficiente para hacer sentir a Chōji que hizo lo correcto al dar todo por defenderlos

\- lo siento Naruto, no creo que pueda llegar con ustedes… solo prométeme que salvaras a tu hermana – dijo recargándose en el tronco del árbol

Todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo callo suavemente sobre un arbusto que lo acuno en sus últimos momentos consiente

Lo último que vio antes de caer dormido fue un manchón color arena surcando el cielo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin seguía a unos pasos atrás de Sakura todavía en la puerta de la aldea, estaba preocupada por la forma de comportarse de la pelirosa, talvez no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla pero sabía que cuando ponía esa mirada nada bueno podría ocurrir

\- voy a ayudarlos – dijo Sakura cuando limpio sus últimas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano con un movimiento enojado

\- O… Onee-san, te das cuenta que podrías conseguir un castigo por no permanecer dentro de la aldea – dijo Karin preocupada por la decisión que pudiera tomar Sakura en un arrebato de furia

-no me importa, en algo podre ayudarlos – contesto Sakura y aprovechando que nadie le prestaba atención se dirigió donde vio desaparecer a todos los demás

\- maldición, Sakura – grito Karin

Dio varios pasos desesperados mientras pensaba que hacer y después maldiciendo a todas las deidades que conocía siguió a su hermana pelirrosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La batalla de Neji no había durado dos minutos pero tampoco era favorable para el Hyūga el cual estaba herido con tres estacas de color cobre en la espalda

Se las había ingeniado para lograr sobrevivir a la lluvia constante de estacas afiladas y una lluvia de pequeñas ararlas que caían de la invocación de Kidōmaru

Neji logro lanzar cuatro Kunais con sellos explosivos a las ramas donde se sostenía la gran araña logrando tirarla al suelo y cancelando su invocación, pero no pudo evadir todas las estacas clavándose tres en la espalda

\- esto ya tardo mucho – dijo entre dientes Kidōmaru

Hasta el momento había pensado que el chico tenía una defensa perfecta de 360 grados a su alrededor pero esas tres estacas decían todo lo contrario

\- comencemos con tu sufrimiento – susurro y de inmediato callo sobre Neji otra lluvia de estacas provenientes de todo sitio

Entre la lluvia logro acertar otro golpe, indicando que ya había encontrado el punto débil de Neji

\- Es hora de tu muerte – rio al darse cuenta de algo sobre la defensa

Activo su sello maldito que lo transformo completamente en un monstro. Su piel se volvió notablemente más oscura, sus colmillos y uñas crecieron, le crecieron un par de cuernos. Su iris se torno negro. Cuando su banda ninja se cayó al crecerles los cuernos revelaron un tercer ojo al centro de la frente

De su boca salió una gran cantidad de resina, la cual le dio forma de un enorme arco, después de su boca salió ya formada una gran flecha

\- **MUERE** – grito, y tensando con ambas piernas y seis brazos el arco le dio la suficiente fuerza para atravesar cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera

Cuando Neji se dio cuenta de la flecha, esta ya estaba clavada frente a él, en el piso dejando un gran cráter

\- no… no lo vi – se impresiono al ver la flecha y sentir un gran dolor producto de un orificio de unos tres centímetros de radio en el hombro derecho, no perdió la movilidad del brazo pero le dolía un horror moverlo y solo lo lograba torpemente

\- "se dio cuenta"—pensó con terror Neji

\- falle, maldición – se quejo Kidōmaru – bien la siguiente no se me escapara – de su boca salió otra flecha pero esta seguía unido a su cuerpo por una línea flexible de esa extraña sustancia

Neji por su parte estaba aterrado, era la primera vez que alguien lo atacaba de esa forma, entro en pánico y empezó a vigilar todos los ángulos y tratar de obstruir el tiro directo de su adversario

-"si tan solo me pudiera acercar" – pensó mientras se recargaba en un árbol intentando tener una cobertura decente

En un instante su protector de la frente salió volando lleno de sangre

\- hmp – fue lo que salió de la boca de Kidōmaru

\- una cuerda – dijo con mirada desencajada al ver que solo unos centímetros fueron los que no dejaron que lo atravesara por la cabeza – no lo vi de nuevo –

Kidōmaru ocupo el trozo de cuerda pegado a su cuerpo por la boca para controlar el trayecto de la flecha para seguir siempre el punto ciego de un grado que tenía en la espalda el Hyūga, solo le salvo la vida el árbol que con su enorme tronco desvió la flecha al atravesarlo

"porque odias tanto estar vivo"

Recordó Neji lo que le dijo Hinata en examen Chūnin

"cada quien lucha y forja su propio camino"

Dio un pequeño suspiro que parecía más como una risa

\- me rindo, no lo lograre ver – dijo Neji

Dio tres pasos hacia el frente, estaba adolorido y la herida en su brazo hacia que ya no lo sintiera. Intento encontrar otro escondite cuando sintió un intenso dolor y fue lanzado violentamente en contra de un árbol que se encontraba frente a el

\- esta muerto – dijo pero antes que cortara la cuerda que lo unía a la flecha sintió un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo y callo de las copas de los arboles

\- me confié, maldición, no me puedo mover con facilidad – decía frustrado de saber que el último golpe de Neji lo había dejado tan mal - ¿pero cómo? –

\- solo bloqueé momentáneamente tu flujo de Chakra – contesto Neji igualando la velocidad de la caída de Kidōmaru

\- **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō** (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas) – Neji realizo los Ciento Veintiocho durante la caída

\- ahora estamos muertos los dos – dijo Neji mientras caía sobre una rama que sobresalía de un árbol

\- maldito, como – dijo Kidōmaru regresando a su forma humana, no podía creer que lo derrotara en dos movimientos

\- yo sé cuáles son mis puntos débiles y al saber más o menos de donde viene el ataque pude prevenir uno de muerte instantánea – dijo cayendo de rodillas mostrando que se sostenía el estómago, en uno de sus costados que tenía un agujero de unos seis centímetros de diámetro que sangraba profusamente

\- idiota – con esas palabras el cuerpo de Kidōmaru callo de la rama siguiendo su recorrido hasta el suelo

\- Naruto te encargo que salves a Hinata-san – de igual manera Neji callo a su inminente muerte al chocar contra el piso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tayuya y Sakon seguían su camino con Sasuke y Hinata a cuestas, tenían un poco de premura porque ya estaban retrasados quedándoles solo dos horas más para llegar a su destino

\- crees que lleguemos a tiempo – pregunto tayuyá viendo como el sol subía mas en el cielo

\- tenemos que, si deseamos ver otro amanecer – dijo fríamente Sakon

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Orochimaru estaba parado en un gran cuarto excavado en el interior de una montaña, el cuarto en cuestión lo llamaba el coliseo, estaba excavado de tal forma que lo conformaban varias plataformas excavadas unas sobre otras haciendo que tuvieran varios niveles y al fondo una gran explanada

El Sanín parado en la plataforma superior se veía alterado pero sin llegar a estar furioso

\- **hoy es un gran día, al último en quedar en pie le daré un reglo** – dijo

Tan pronto término de hablar decenas de celdas en cada nivel se abrieron dándole paso libre a la persona que encerraban dentro

Orochimaru permaneció imperturbable mientras veía la masacre que se desarrollaba frente a el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **los volvimos a alcanzar** – gruño Kiba

\- ya saben cuál es el plan – dijo Shikamaru

Después de la confirmación por parte de los otros dos Genin se separaron para dar inicio al plan

Naruto se deshizo de sus pesas lo que le dio un aumento de velocidad enorme, la desventaja que el ruido del metal con sellos de gravedad hizo demasiado ruido al caer alertando a los perseguidos

Tayuya aventó el cuerpo de Hinata a Sakon el cual la tomo con dificultad con un par extra de manos que salieron de su cuerpo antes de que callera la vacío

\- **ME LAS PAGARAS IMBÉCIL** – grito la chica

Naruto no se inmuto, después de sentir el aura asesina de su hermana, cualquier otra será nada en comparación, solo realizo una docena de clones

Tayuyá subestimaba a todos, al nivel que los consideraba menos que basura, ni los miembros de su propio equipo se salvaban de ser catalogados de esa manera. Por eso no se preocupó en estar en desventaja numérica

Fue la primera en atacar pero la superioridad que sentía fue derrotada al ser sujetada fuertemente por Naruto, su puño era prisionero y no pensaba ser liberado en ninguna forma

\- **TAYUYÁ QUE HACES** – grito Sakon al ver que no se movía de su lugar a punto de dar el golpe al rubio, desde la rama donde se tuvo que parar para sostener a Sasuke y Hinata

\- **Gatsūga** (Colmillo sobre colmillo) – grito Kiba y en un instante su ataque giratorio estaba en dirección a Sakon

El ataque de Kiba y Akamaru fue perfecto, dio en el blanco y logo partir a la mida el cuerpo de Sakon dejando en cada lado una de sus cabezas

Shikamaru tenía la cabeza fría y estaba esperando para actuar si era necesario, oculto entre los arboles

\- **par de basuras, como se atreven a intentar atacarme** – se escuchó hablar a una de las dos mitades del ninja mutilado

\- **hermano, creo que es hora de ponernos serios** – se escuchó a la otra mitad y de la nada les crecieron los miembros que les faltaba a cada mitad quedando en dos cuerpos completos

Los que ahora se sabían que eran dos personas presumiblemente gemelos no estaban bromeando, puesto que ya tenían activo su segunda fase del sello maldito de Orochimaru. Mostrando que su cabello de ambos creció y su flequillo les llegaba hasta el pecho además se volvió blanquecino, sus colmillos crecieron y les salía un enorme cuerno al lado contrario de su frente a cada uno, también su piel cambiaba volviéndose rojiza. Las partes que les crecieron para formar unos cuerpos completos fueron cubiertas de una armadura de gruesa piel dándoles una apariencia de demonios

\- **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra) – Shikamaru que estaba listo para alguna eventualidad logro la posición de las sombras de ambos gemelos y así los hizo tirar al vacío a sus Hinata y Sasuke

En su caída fueron atrapados por dos clones de Naruto que ya estaban a la espera de ese movimiento

\- Rasengan – grito otro clon

Tayuya no tuvo tiempo de racionar al ser prisionera del rubio por lo que recibió de lleno en su costado izquierdo el ataque que la mando a volar, estrellándola en unos árboles y haciéndola caer al vacío

En una segunda vuelta del ataque de Kiba y Akamaru pararon por arriba de Sakon y su gemelo que todavía eran aprisionados por el Jutsu de Shikamaru y les dejaron caer una lluvia de Kunais con sellos explosivos que voló el árbol completo donde se encontraban

\- **VÁMONOS** – ordeno Shikamaru una vez que ya tenían en su poder a Sasuke y Hinata

No habían podido avanzar ni diez metros cuando en la lejanía se posiciono un nuevo individuo levantando sus brazos en su dirección

- **que demo…** \- Shikamaru no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que de los dedos de esa persona salían proyectiles que estaban intentando acabar con la vida de todos los miembros del escuadrón de rescate

Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo esperando un impacto que no llego, solo sintió que fue jalado hacia abajo

- **¿qué… que es esto?** – pregunto Kiba sentado en el piso después de impactar en algo solido

Los tres Shinobis de Konoha se quedaron quietos al ver que era una pared de arena lo que se interponía entre ellos y los proyectiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin y Sakura llevaban un tiempo saltando entre las ramas del espeso bosque. Por fortuna para Karin había aceptado ser entrenada por Neji durante ese mes porque de lo contrario se le hubiera dificultado más seguirle el paso a Sakura que se desplazaba entre el bosque sin importarle mucho que Karin le siguiera el ritmo

\- **SAKURA** – grito Karin en un intento de que la esperara ya que la distancia entre ambas ya era de varios metros

Sakura la oír el grito desesperado de Karin al sentirse abandonada se detuvo en una rama

\- gra… gracias – agradeció Karin entre resoplidos por el cansancio de seguirla a un ritmo al cual no estaba acostumbrada

\- lo siento pero hay que seguir, no podemos perder el rastro de Naruto y los demás – contesto Sakura un poco apurada

\- bien… vámonos – dijo Karin sin mucho ánimo, a ella le hubiera gustado descansar más pero no podía pasar por alto la desesperación que se le veía en la cara su hermana

Karin siguió saltando las ramas siguiendo a Sakura durante unos minutos más.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Karin entre diente – **ONEE-CHAN SÍGUEME** – grito y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la salida del bosque

\- **¿QUÉ HACES SHĀNNARŌ?** – grito Sakura enojada de que Karin creara más retrasos

Lo que no sabía era que Karin sintió un Chakra conocido para ella, era uno de los que salió esa madrugada en busca de Hinata y Sasuke

La pelirroja se veía preocupada, el Chakra era débil y en cualquier momento parecía que se extinguiría por lo que se dirigió al lugar con la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y dos Clones del rubio que sostenían cada uno a Hinata y el recibiendo donde iba Sasuke, estaban atrapados. De alguna forma una cúpula de arena los había arrastrado al suelo y los obligaba a permanecer ahí

Shikamaru chasqueo la alengua al ver que estaban atrapados por un enemigo que no había calculado

\- Esto es malo – dijo

La situación era desesperada, y los nervios de Kiba y Shikamaru estaban al máximo sabiendo de quien se trataba el nuevo enemigo y al escuchar una envestida interminable de objetos intentado atravesar la cúpula de arena

\- **Gatsūga** (Colmillo sobre colmillo) – Kiba intento realizar su técnica para perforar su prisión de arena pero alguien lo detuvo

\- **¿Qué demonios?** – maldijo Shikamaru al ver como una mano de arena sostenía el hombro de Kiba para que este no ocupara su técnica

El pelinegro y Kiba se pusieron guardia cuando vieron que un clon de Gaara estaba formándose en medio de la cúpula que los aprisionaba

\- "esto es malo, nos están atacando desde afuera y en poco desde dentro de esta prisión de arena" – pensó Shikamaru

El único en no reaccionar fue Naruto que solo se quedó viendo cómo se formaba el clon

\- llegue a tiempo – fueron palabras planas sin sentimiento alguno las que salieron del clon

-¿Qué pretendes **Sabaku no Gaara** (Gaara del desierto)? —pregunto Shikamaru con reservas sin bajar la guarida

Mientras hablaban los impactos que se escuchaban desde fuera disminuían en número pero cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes

\- ¿Obaa-chan te envió? – pregunto Naruto sabiendo que solo ella podría pedir a Gaara ayudarlos

\- no sé de qué abuela me hablas – contesto con tono de aburrimiento como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera importante – la Hokage nos pidió ayudar en el rescate de Hinata Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha como parte del tratado de paz entre nuestras aldeas – contesto viendo directamente a los ojos de Shikamaru

\- **SI BIENES A AYUDAR PORQUE NOS APRISIONASTE** – pregunto Kiba que ya había salido del Shock inicial

\- tenía que protegerlos y para protegerlos tenía que hacer que permanecieran juntos – dijo sin preocupación

\- hum, todavía te queda mucho que aprender en trato personal Dattebayo – dijo Naruto

\- ¿de qué…? – el clon de arena no pudo decir más al ser destruido por el impacto de un ataque que logro atravesar la cúpula de arena

\- **DEMONIOS** – grito Kiba al lograr evadir un segundo ataque que atravesó la arena

\- lo distraeré, ustedes ocupen el tiempo para huir, mis hermanos se encargaran de los tres sujetos restantes – solo se escuchó la voz de Gaara resonar en la arena

Mientras Gaara hablaba la cúpula se convertía en un muro grueso que soportaba mejor las envestidas de su atacante

\- Naruto tan pronto tengamos la oportunidad aléjate lo antes posible con Hinata y Sa… - no termino de hablar Shikamaru al ver como el individuo que los ataco al principio saltaba sobre el muro de arena y los intentaba envestir con una espada completamente blanca

\- no te lo permito – dijo Gaara que flotaba con ayuda de un poco de arena a la distancia

La arena que formaba el muro rápidamente envolvió por completo al peliplata

Mientras Gaara se encargaba del recién llegado, lo que quedaba del equipo de salvamento aprovecho para intentar huir saltando en las copas de los árboles.

Su huida solo duro unos pocos segundos al toparse con uno de los gemelos que escoltaban al principio a Sasuke, su objetivo fue claro al atacar al clon que llevaba el recipiente donde se hallaba Sasuke, el clon no tuvo ninguna oportunidad en el ataque sorpresa dispersándose casi en el acto dejando caer el recipiente con Sasuke

\- **BASTARDO** – grito Kiba al ver como el hermano de Sakon dispersaba al clon de Naruto e intentaba alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que este llegara al suelo

\- **SI VA HABER ALGUIEN QUE LE DÉ UNA LECCIÓN A ESE IDIOTA, ESE VOY A SER YO. ASÍ QUE NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LO LLEVES** – grito Kiba mientras envestía con su cuerpo al monstro que intentaba llevarse a su compañero de equipo

Mientras Kiba se encargaba de repeler los ataques de ese sujeto, Kankurō intentaba acabar con el gemelo restante con la ayuda de su única marioneta que logro reparar durante su estadía en Konoha

Naruto al tener la oportunidad dada por Kiba recupero a Sasuke antes que impactará en el suelo

\- problemático – se quejó Shikamaru – por aquí – le indico a Naruto y su clon restante

Retrocedieron en sus pasos solo para encontrase con tres invocaciones que parecían una mescla de demonios y zombis

\- **Doki** (Demonios enfadados) – dijo Shikamaru al recordar la referencia de algunas historias que le contaba su madre y padre

Uno de ellos usa un traje completo color verde oscuro y su cabello cubre por completo su rostro. Portaba un garrote gigante revestido con pequeñas púas.

Otro de los monstruos no usa camisa y usa pantalones oscuros. Es calvo y tiene cicatrices en la cabeza, además que tiene los ojos vendados. Tiene amarrado a cada brazo armas parecidas a espinas y posee una larga barba puntiaguda color negra, además de dos mechones de cabello en los extremos de su cabeza.

El último tiene todo su cuerpo superior envuelto en vendas y usa pantalones marrones. Su cabeza se encuentra en una posición mirando hacia arriba permanentemente, sus brazos están atados bajo las vendas del torso y por esa razón no porta un arma.

Cada demonio tiene un cinturón morado atado a la cintura distintivos del equipo al que pertenece su invocadora

Temari es la encargada de intentar liderar con Tayuya que ya tiene activo su sello en su segunda fase

Su piel se volvió color marrón y sus ojos marrones habituales se volvieron amarillos, su cabello crece más y se vuelvo rosa completamente. También le crecen un conjunto de cuernos, razón por la cual ya no lleva el sombreo negro con vendas

Shikamaru logro notar que su única arma a la vista es una flauta y que como es común en ninjas de Otogakure debió ocupar el sonido para sumergir a Temari en un Genjutsu porque esta no se movía como recordaba del encuentro que tuvo con ella meses atrás

Tayuyá tenía desgarrada su túnica en la parte izquierda y también su brazo izquierdo estaba mal herido producto del ataque de Naruto, pero aun podía tocar con maestría su flauta para atacar a Temari

Temari contrabajos se movía y lograba escapar de los ataques que daba Tayuya

\- "tiene una mente muy fuerte para poder resistirse al Genjutsu y una suerte increíble de que narito lastimara tanto a su oponente que bajo su habilidad de tocar la flauta" – pensó Shikamaru

\- que problemático – dijo con cansancio Shikamaru – Naruto busca otra vía de escape –

Naruto no dijo nada. Ya estaba en los brazos de uno de sus clones su hermana y en sus propios brazos Sasuke, así que no se iba a arriesgar a ponerlos en peligro en tan difícil situación siendo rodeados por cuatro enemigos sedientos de sangre

\- **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra) – dijo Shikamaru, pero en lugar de intentar atacar a uno de sus enemigos, poseyó la sombra de Temari para ayudarla a escapar de los ataques de la Kunoichi del sonido sincronizando sus movimientos con los ataque que recibía la rubia

Naruto retrocedió en sus pasos para darse cuenta que estaba en el centro de las tres pelas

-Tendré que pasar junto a Gaara y ese extraño sujeto Dattebayo – dijo con pesadez Naruto

El ya no le tenía resentimiento a Gaara y hasta lo consideraba su amigo después de las innumerables platicas que habían sostenido en el último mes, lo que le preocupaba era el otro sujeto, no cualquiera atraviesa la protección de arena de Gaara

Avanzo unos metros, pero de inmediato paro al ver el rostro de Gaara. El inexpresivo pelirrojo tenía una cara de sorpresa y su mano derecha temblaba en un intento de cerrarla

La técnica que intentaba ocupar Gaara era su ataúd de arena, una técnica que envolvía a su víctima y con un ligero cerrar de su mano transmitía una fuerza increíble a su arena aplastando a su adversario, pero esta ocasión a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo en cerrar su mano no le era posible

La prisión de arena se empezaba a agrietar apareciendo picos blancos en muchas partes de su superficie, después su prisionero se liberó para asombro de Gaara y Naruto

Para Gaara era la segunda vez en su vida que alguien se libraba de sus intenciones de matarlo por lo que no pudo reaccionar cuando su enemigo lo intento atravesar con las púas blancas que salían de sus brazos

\- **NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ** – grito Naruto y de una patada ascendente logro salvar a Gaara

\- quítense de mi camino – dijo el misterioso contrincante

A Naruto le dio un poco de asco ver al sujeto parado en una rama a algunos metros de donde estaba él y Gaara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kiba estaba aturdido en el suelo del bosque, lo último que recordaba era que logro envestir al sujeto de piel roja y se las ingenió para que al caer desde esa altura su enemigo recibiera el mayor daño posible

Lo extraño era que el recibió el daño de la caída y no había rastros del enemigo

\- **¿Qué sucede Akamaru?** —pregunto al ver que su cachorro le estaba ladrando y a la vez se veía asustado dando pasos hacia Kiba y retrocediendo el mismo número de pasos que avanzaba

\- Creo que esa sabandija está preocupado de que yo esté aquí – se escuchó la voz del enemigo junto a la cabeza de Kiba

\- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?** – grito Kiba al ver lo malo de su situación

El hermano de Sakon solo tenía la cabeza visible, el resto de su cuerpo estaba oculto dentro del cuerpo del Inuzuka

\- **jajajajajajaja** —se rio el Shinobi de Otogakure – **deberías poder ver tu cara en estos momentos** – se burló – esta es mi habilidad, estoy en tu cuerpo, me he unido a ti a nivel celular así que no hay forma de que me logres derrotar idiota –

Kiba saco un Kunai e intento clavárselo en medio de los ojos al monstro, pero este solo desapareció

\- **¿Qué no prestas atención?** – la voz de burla ahora estaba en el otro lado del cuerpo de Kiba – no hay forma que me derrotes –

Cerca ajeno a lo que sucedía se encontraba Kankurō lidiando con Sakon con ayuda de su marioneta Cuervo, la única marioneta de ataque con la que contaba

\- ¿Qué demonios es ese sujeto?—se preguntaba al ver como todas las armas que le lanzaba las desviaba con la piel gruesa que tenía en uno de sus brazos

\- "este es mi último rollo"- pensó al retraer a su marioneta y hábilmente sustituyo el que se había cavado dentro de su marioneta

Kankurō pudo pensar en esa modificación al ver pelear a una Kunoichi de Konoha en contra de su hermana en las semifinales y cuando tuvo oportunidad con ayuda de las herramientas que el facilitaron en la aldea de Konoha pudo reparar y modificar esa marioneta para que todas sus armas se pudieran recargar fácilmente en medio del campo de batalla

La desventaja era que ese sujeto tenía una piel muy gruesa que ni los Kunais envenenados lograban algún resultado

Por su parte Sakon estaba un poco aburrido, a pesar de que el sujeto con el que luchaba tenía la ventaja este no se veía que tuviera muchos recursos.

\- "la próxima vez que recargue su marioneta está muerto" – dio una risa sádica al pensar en todas las posibilidades para matarlo lentamente

Con cierta facilidad evadió la lluvia de Kunais que salieron de la marioneta y el posterior duelo de espadas que salían de los brazos de la marioneta

Por su parte Kiba estaba en problemas, los gemelos podían mover sus células libremente en el cuerpo de sus víctimas para que así lograran matar a su víctima sin que ellos recibieran dallo alguno, siendo una pierna rota prueba que no necesita estar fuera de su cuerpo para matarlo

\- ¿ **TE DIVIERTES TANTO COMO YO?** – su voz era de un psicópata, le gustaba hacer daño

Kiba aprovechó que el sujeto cerró los ojos confiado y de un rápido movimiento lo clavo profundamente en su estomago

Kankurō ya se había quedado sin recursos para el momento que el Inuzuka se jugaba su última carta

-"Demonios, debí traer más marionetas"—pensaba Kankurō – "solo me queda tratar una estrategia, pero es peligrosa" – se mordió el labio por la significativa desventaja que tenía en la batalla – "si tan solo hubiera podido regresar a Suna" – presiono fuertemente un pergamino que tenía en la espalda

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en posibilidades que no ocurrieron y regreso a la batalla, su primer movimiento fue retirar a su marioneta para volver a cargar el pergamino.

Sakon al ver que la marioneta regresaba a su dueño logro superar la velocidad de la marioneta y antes de ser recargada la destruyo haciendo que el pergamino con armas se perdiera en la espesura del bosque, después se dedicó a golpear sin piedad al marionetista ya que este no contaba con una buena técnica de Taijutsu

Kiba sangraba por la boca y para alegría de él, también el sujeto que estaba oculto en su cuerpo

-¿Qué… que haces? – pregunto el Gemelo

\- no dijiste… que éramos… básicamente… el mismo cuerpo – contesto Kiba en medio del dolor – entonces como… lidias con esto – giro el Kunai todavía clavado en su estómago provocando que su boca y la herida sangraran más, pero también lo hacia la boca de la cabeza en su hombro

-suicidio—dijo atónico y asustado el monstro de piel rojiza – estás loco –

\- **CREO QUE SI YO VOY… A MORIR… TÚ TE VIENES… CONMIGO** – grito Kiba y sacando el Kunai de su estómago lo dirigió a donde está su corazón

El Shinobi de Otogakure estaba aterrado, nunca había sucedido eso, por lo regular las persona intentaban prolongar lo máximo posible su vida, aunque eso les acarreara más sufrimiento pero este niño había encontrado la forma de matarlo a costa de su vida

\- **HAAAAAAAAAA** – grito asustado cuando faltaban centímetros para que el Kunai atravesara el corazón del muchacho matando a ambos en el proceso. Y en un instante había salido del cuerpo del niño antes de que este se matara

Se sostuvo el estómago tenía la misma herida que Kiba se había hecho en su estomago

\- jejejejejejeje – se escuchó una ligera risa – niño miedoso – se burló Kiba lanzando el Kunai que tenía en la mano

\- le diré a mi hermano que te mate dolorosamente – bloqueo el Kunai con su brazo y se fue trastabillando donde estaba su hermano

Kiba solo dejo caer la espalda contra el piso del bosque, mientras Akamaru lamiendo la herida intentaba hacer algo para detener la hemorragia que salía de su cuerpo

Sakon dejo de golpear a Kankurō cuando escucho el grito de terror de su hermano, intentando ubicar donde se encontraba corrió a su encuentro olvidándose y dando por muerto a Kankurō después de recibir la golpiza

el cuerpo malherido de Kankurō se empezó a deshacer, su ropa y piel se hicieron arena revelando una destrozada marioneta, Kankurō estaba oculto en los matorrales con varios golpes de consideración, pero vivo, la estrategia que planeo había resultado, el pergamino que se perdió en el bosque no eran de armas, era donde tenía una marioneta descompuesta la que ocupo para sustituirse, posteriormente aparento su muerte y esperaba encontrar una oportunidad para emboscar al enemigo. Sin que Sakon y su hermano se dieran cuenta, un hilo de Chakra se unió a uno de los brazos destrozados de lo que era su única marioneta funcional

Sakon no tardo nada en encontrar tambaleante a su hermano ya sin el sello maldito activo

\- te encargo… que hagas sufrir… a ese idiota yo necesito… dormir un poco – dijo su malherido hermano sosteniéndose su estomago

\- no te preocupes – dijo Sakon mientras su hermano se volvía a unir a su cuerpo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura estaba desesperada y con ganas de estrangular a la pelirroja que estaba saltando frente a ella. Llevaban algunos minutos saltando en el bosque y por lo que podía percibir estaban saliendo del mismo

\- **KARIN TE JURO QUE SI INTENTAS HUIR TE GOLPEARE EL TRASERO HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO** … **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura

A Karin solo le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente. con lo poco que había convivido con la pelirrosa sabía que era verdad esa amenaza

Saltaron durante varios minutos hasta que Karin se paró en el último árbol antes de salir del espeso bosque

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sakura al ver la mirada perdida de la pelirroja

Karin solo hizo señas para que la pelirrosa se callara y cerró los ojos concentrándose en encontrar algo

\- **YA LO ENCONTRÉ** – grito Karin y de nuevo dando media vuelta se internó en el bosque

Sakura tenía una rara mescla de furia y curiosidad de lo que hacía su hermana postiza, porque su regresar al espeso bosque era lento y en cada rama se detenía buscando algo, cerraba los ojos y corregía un poco el rumbo siendo en una ocasión que regreso sobre sus saltos para posarse en el árbol que habían pasada segundos antes

En esa rama fue que la curiosidad supero a la furia al ver el rostro de Karin siendo digno de un poema por tantas emociones que intentaba transmitir al mismo tiempo

\- **¿CHŌJI?** – grito Sakura al posarse en la misma rama y ver medio oculto a su compañero Genin

Karin estaba segura que el Chakra que percibía era de uno de los miembros del equipo de rescate, pero la persona que estaba frente a ella no la reconocía, ninguno de los que salieron tras Hinata era el

\- Estoy segura que él es Chōji – dijo Sakura cuando se puso junto al cuerpo que apenas respiraba

-"Chōji" – pensó Karin sin bajar de la rama – "ese no era el gordo que se acabó mi carne la última vez que me invitaron a la barbacoa" – Karin lo recordaba vagamente

Chōji junto a Naruto se acabaron todo lo que habían ordenado en esa reunión de amigos dejando sin comer a Karin, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru

\- Pero ¿Chōji no es un Genin gordo? – pregunto Karin cayendo junto al Genin

Sakura se puso pálida. Ella también ya había sufrido las consecuencias de llamarlo gordo

\- No… soy… gordo… - se escuchó que alego por instinto estando inconsciente

\- **si es Chōji** – dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- lo más importante – recapacito Karin – ¿Qué lo dejo en este estado?, ¿fue un ataque o una técnica de su clan? – Karin no en vano había estado recluida en un hospital por casi tres años

Para asombro de Sakura en menos de un minuto Karin ya había revisado todo lo que había podido del estado de Chōji sin ayuda de instrumentos o algún Jutsu medico

Por cuestiones de seguridad en Kusagakure nunca se le enseñaron ningún Ninjutsu

\- es muy raro, todo en su cuerpo está bien, no tiene heridas o golpes de consideración pero la razón por la que esta inconsciente es que tiene una severa anemia – dijo Karin muy segura de lo que decía

Ella vio mucho esos casos de hambre extrema en niños huérfanos que llegaban al hospital para pasar sus últimas noches en una cama

\- hay algo que siempre quise probar – dijo Karin y por reflejo extendió su brazo

Tan rápido como lo extendió lo regreso presionándolo a su pecho con ojos de miedo, ella siempre quiso ayudar a esos niños pero nunca se lo permitieron. Les tenia empatía porque si no tuviera ese extraño Chakra talvez ella hubiera terminado en alguna cama de hospital con tanta hambre que consumiría su propia vida

Pero en este momento sus brazos que tanto dolor le habían causado estaban sanos, sin ninguna marca y eso era lo que la asustaba

-"¿Qué me va a pasar si muchas personas se entran de esta habilidad?" – pensaba con miedo

\- ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto Sakura por la extraña reacción – esta tan grabe – se preocupó por su amigo

Mientras Sakura se preocupaba por la salud de su amigo en la mente de Karin llegaba un sinfín de escenas de sufrimiento por sus marcas

 _"_ _¿Por qué hacen esto?"_

 _"_ _Nuestro maestro siempre nos ha dicho que un ninja que no sigue las reglas Ninja es basura_

 _Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que basura, por ello no te dejaremos abandonada en medio del bosque"_

De entre todos los recuerdos que le llegaron a la mente ese fue el que más la desconcertó. El primer recuerdo que tenía de Hinata y como desinteresadamente la ayudaron al grado de darle una nueva vida y otra oportunidad

Después de eso, recordó todas las risas que había tenido junto a su nueva familia y como poco a poco conocía a nuevas personas, entre ellas el Genin agonizando enfrente suyo

\- ayuda a que muerda mi brazo – dijo con seguridad Karin

Sakura no dijo nada pero se desconcertó mucho con la petición de Karin

\- Vamos… funciona – dijo con una mueca de dolor al sentir como su propio Chakra le quemaba la piel al pasar por ella con la esperanza de que su sufrimiento no fuera en vano

Poco a poco la respiración irregular de Chōji se estabilizo y su piel dejo de tener un pálido de muerto para solo estar pálido de cansancio

\- creo que con eso es suficiente – dijo Karin al ver que ya no estaba en peligro de muerte – aunque creo que tardara muchos días… de buffet… en… - al final su voz la traiciono y lloro al ver de nuevo su piel marcada

Sakura no entendía por qué se comportaba tan raro desde hacía unos minutos Karin, pero al ver que sostenía su brazo y una nueva marca le había aparecido recordó la pelea de la noche anterior

 _"_ _mucho tiempo estuve vergüenza de mis heridas, así que voy a enseñar tanta piel como quiera Onee-chan"_

-Karin – dijo con voz de lastima Sakura

\- **No digas nada** – la bipolaridad de Karin hizo que se recuperada por lo menos exteriormente muy rápido – solo recordé que aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que basura, así que está bien – se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de mano

\- estoy segura que la Hokage te curara de nuevo – dijo Sakura para darle ánimos

Karin solo dio una tímida sonrisa

\- **BIEN VÁMONOS** – grito Karin al sentir muchas presencias más adelante

Sin mucho esfuerzo cargaron a Chōji siendo este menos pesado que cualquiera de las dos Kunoichis

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto seguía viendo a ese extraño sujeto. A diferencia de los cuatro anteriores ninjas, el solo tenía su sello activo en su primera fase haciendo que se dispersara por su pecho en líneas onduladas, lo grotesco era que a pesar de su apariencia normal de su cuerpo salían un sinfín de púas de hueso, imposibilitando acercarse a él ya que parecía un gran cuchillo listo para rebanar cualquier parte del cuerpo de su enemigo

\- **NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LLEVES A MI HERMANA Y A SASUKE** – grito Naruto

\- no se por qué piensas que me llevare a la basura que llamas hermana – contesto son voz cansada – mi misión es llevarle a Orochimaru-sama su nuevo cuerpo y ese es el cuerpo del Uchiha, así que si me lo llevare –

Sin más por decir Kimimaro levanto de nuevo sus brazos en dirección a Naruto y Gaara

Gaara reacciono por instinto e interpuso un muro para protegerlo a él y Naruto pero el ataque enemigo fue tan poderoso que logro superar esa barrera de nuevo e incluso dañar su segunda línea de defensa al cuartearla en la zona de la mejilla lo que comúnmente llamaban sus hermanos su armadura de arena; consistía en una capa de arena que mimetizaba a la perfección su apariencia real debajo de ella, que lo protegía en todo momento siendo tan resistente como para soportar un sello explosivo a quemarropa, la desarrollo como un método de defensa por los múltiples atentados que recibió durante su crecimiento; al parecer no solo podía hacer crecer púas de hueso también los podía disparar con mucha fuerza por el momento solo desde sus manos

\- creo que mi misión a cambiado a solo matarlos, él se ira solo – dijo Kimimaro dejando con duda a Naruto y Gaara

Su respuesta vino en forma de un potente Chakra frio y oscuro

Sasuke salió del recipiente con un aura que devoraba toda la luz de alrededor de él y lo sustituía con oscuridad

Tayuya que era la que mejor vista tenia de Sasuke se sorprendido de ver la forma con que salió del recipiente

Ella esperaba ver la segunda fase del sello maldito que tenía Sasuke en su cuerpo pero en cambio salió exactamente igual como entro, a excepción que su sello ya no resplandecía con tonos rojos, ahora de todas las marcas que formaban su sello salian llamas negras y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros como la oscuridad que lo llenaba

\- "Estamos muertos" – por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo al pensar que Orochimaru los culparía de que el sello de Sasuke no alcanzara todo su potencial

Sasuke se comportaba raro, movía los brazos y las piernas como si las estuviera aprendiendo a ocupar, después volteaba mientras su cabeza caía sin fuerza para todos lados, el buscaba algo y no se iría de ese lugar sin haberlo encontrado

Las peleas se habían interrumpido momentáneamente al presenciar ese enorme poder que salía de Sasuke sin ningún tipo de control, mientras veían como buscaba algo mecánicamente

- **Lu…na…** -dijo cuándo lo encontró. Dando una gran sonrisa

Todos se helaron con esa sonrisa, ni los Shinobis de Otogakure habían visto esa expresión antes, no era alegría ni burla, era algo más básico, más bestial, era una sonrisa lasciva, de deseo puro y fue dirigida a la pelinegra que se encontraba todavía inconsciente en los brazos de uno de los clones de su hermano

Ante la mirada atónita de todos sin que se moviera Sasuke ya estaba en sus brazos Hinata y el clon de Naruto había desaparecido

-"es muy rápido" – pensó Naruto al recibir el recuerdo de su clon, que solo sintió un intenso dolor

Ya teniendo a su presa se retiró siguiendo el camino que llevaban sus escoltas

\- Ve Naruto yo me encargo de él - dijo Gaara al ver la desesperación del rubio

\- Gracias Gaara – dijo Naruto y de inmediato empezó a seguir a Sasuke

No conto con que fue detenido por Sakon en su forma de doble cabeza y su segunda fase activa

\- no te permitiré pasar – gruño

Kankurō aprovechando ese instante realizo su plan de ataque

Fue una suerte extra que Kiba lograra ingeniárselas para que se volvieran a unir los dos Gemelos en una sola persona; cosa que sorprendido mucho a Kankurō porque él no sabía que tenían esa habilidad; lo que no planeo en realidad fue que destruyeran a su marioneta Cuervo y casi lo mataran

\- **QUÉ DEMONIOS** – grito Sakon cuando estaba siendo engullido por una marioneta que desconocía

\- la próxima vez cerciorarte que este realmente muerto – dijo Kankurō mientras escupía un poco de sangre y la marioneta que aprisionaba a los Gemelos se movía frenéticamente

Después con ayuda de uno de sus hilos de Chakra logro recuperar uno de los brazos de su otra marioneta liberando una hoja afilada clavándola inmediatamente al centro de la marioneta prisión

Inmediatamente se dejó de moverse la marioneta

\- lo siento, si no hubieras destrozado mi otra marioneta tu muerte hubiera sido instantánea, solo te queda esperar a que el veneno haga efecto – dijo Kankurō mientras caminaba pesadamente donde estaba el cuerpo de Kiba para averiguar si estaba vivo todavía

Naruto se disponía a perseguir a Sasuke cuando fue impactado por uno de los proyectiles de hueso del enemigo

\- es mejor que mueras de una vez – dijo Kimimaro con voz monótona casi con tono cansado

Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que su supuesta víctima desaparecía en una nube de humo revelando que Naruto ya tenía tiempo de haberse ido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un claro rodeado de enormes árboles se encontraba inconsciente Hinata

\- **_M... … …._** – lograba escuchar a la lejanía

Quería despertar pero algo se lo impedía y hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado

\- **_… O … … … A_** – de nuevo algo intentaba penetrar la somnolencia

Su cuerpo se sentía mojado y frio

\- **_MO… …. SA_** —lo que fuera que intentaba despertarla se escuchaba desesperado

De pronto Hinata sintió un calor intenso junto con una furia incontrolable, eso hizo que lograra salir del estupor del sueño

\- **_MOCOSA, DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO_** \- esta vez sí logro escuchar claramente la voz del Kyūbi que por alguna razón se escuchaba preocupada

Sus orbes rojos se abrieron revelando que estaba en ese pasaje mental que compartía con la bestia con colas

Se encontraba rodeada por un Chakra rojo, lo que ocasionó que sus ojos fueran color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, sus colmillos eran más largos de lo normal y las marcas de sus mejillas estaban más acentuadas

El Kyūbi había enviado una cantidad mínima pero suficiente para que el cuerpo de la pelinegra reaccionara y saliera del Genjutsu que Sasuke le puso para evitar que despertara antes de escapar

\- ju ju ju ju – una voz que no reconoció Hinata hizo que se levantara de inmediato y se pusiera en guardia

\- **_MOCOSA, CUIDADO CON ESE SUJETO, NO QUIERO ESTAR ENCERRADO EN UNA DOBLE PRISIÓN_** – grito el Kyūbi mientras tenía el pelo erizado del otro lado de los barrotes

\- con que por ti no tengo control completo de Sasuke – el sujeto con piel blanca y larga cabellera negra empezó a avanzar desde el espejo negro que tenía atrás de él, trayendo algo de la sombra oscura que cubría por completo el otro lado del espejo – no tenía planeado apoderarme de alguien como tú todavía, pero hare todo lo necesario para obtener mi nuevo cuerpo –

\- **_vieja serpiente_** – gruño el Bijū

Hinata no entendía como ese sujeto que reconoció como Orochimaru llego a ese lugar, lo único que sabía era que tenía problemas

\- bien acabemos con esto – se burló Orochimaru

Para asco y asombro de Hinata el sujeto alargo el cuello. Antes de que se pudiera defender la mordió en el cuello

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Miren hoy si publique en la fecha que acostumbro, (lástima que sea con un retraso de quince días de la fecha que les dije la última vez jajajaja), si, si ya se que no tengo perdón y que algunos ya están buscando contratar sicarios por la forma en que termino el capítulo anterior pero aquí esta uno doble

Esta ocasión y el monumental atraso vino porque no me gusto el capítulo como tal, era demasiado ¿corto?, no en el estricto sentido de contener pocas palabras sino que abarcaba demasiado y no explicaba bien la situación de Sasuke ni porque los que iban en el equipo de salvamento arriesgaban sus vidas por él, por ello lo re-escribí explicando mejor la situación de los personajes, por ello este capítulo si lo público completo seria de 40 mil pero creo que no es bueno ni sano un capitulo tan grande, yo siento que el ideal para no hartarse de la historia es de 10, con 20 es más que suficiente para dosificarlos en los quince días que hay entre publicaciones pero 40 no sé si sea bueno

Pero como siempre ustedes y sus comentarios me dirán si publicar o no, lo que queda del capítulo antes de la fecha programada

Últimamente me he estado atrasando porque he intentado acelerar el ritmo de la publicación sin mermar el contenido, por ello capítulos doble, porque en mi calendario de publicación estoy retrasado, yo quería terminar esta historio en julio, pero me ha gustado tanto y en cierta forma este universo se ha podido enriquecer mucho por sus comentarios que me di cuenta que todo lo que quería hacer, no sería posible terminar en esa fecha si no hacia capítulos más largos, pero si soy sincero a excepción de que digan lo contrario no creo que esa sea la solución, los capítulos a mi parecer han perdido un poco de esencia por intentar salir tan apresurados (20 mil no son fáciles a pesar que ya tengo el bosquejo base) por ello voy a dejar de lado las publicaciones largas y regresare a mi antiguo formato de 10 mil palabras, así daré capítulos de mejor calidad y a tiempo

Otra razón es que a lo largo del tiempo de la publicación me ha atacado el síndrome que a muchos autores les ha pasado de tener la necesidad de escribir más de una historia, en esta ocasión me pego duro otra historia que hasta que logre terminar el primer capítulo me dejo en paz. Hasta el momento tengo el bosquejo de tres historias mas dos NaruHina y una NarutoXHanabi solo estoy esperando terminar esta para darle el tiempo suficiente para escribir otra historia

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **shiro5580** : hola otra vez y me da gusto que te guste como estoy desarrollando la historia, pienso incluir la película del camino del ninja y estoy viendo si concuerda con mi historia meter también la película de Shion y en cuanto a dormir, espero hacerlo algún dia XD. Me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **naruhina:** el maestro de Hinata es un misterio ya estamos a casi nada de saberlo. Me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **Jose:** hola, y como lo previste este capítulo me costó trabajo para poder dar un trasfondo mejor a Sasuke pero como bien te diste cuenta Hinata es un catalizador para muchos eventos en esta historia. Me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **Ghost-03:** hola es bueno saber que todavía te sigue gustando mi historia, primero revise lo que me comentaste y tienes razón al parecer en la edición corte una sección aburrida cuando lo edite pero no me di cuenta debía explicar lo que paso en el hospital junto a Kurenai donde ella pidió que no se dispersaran los cuatro clones que conocían la muerte del tercero y paralelamente Jiraiya ordeno que se mantuviera en secreto de todos en la aldea hasta que se estabilizará todo el pánico que quedaba en la aldea, espero que con esto te quede más claro (en algún momento voy a tomar el tiempo de corregir ese error de edición )

Bueno si llega a leer esto ya sabes que ocurrió con Karin

en realidad yo si creo que hubieran podido en contra del Ichibi, si lograron sobrevivir al ataque de Kyūbi con todo su poder es mas que obvio que podían con el Ichibi, el comentario de Shikamaru vino por lo impresionado que quedo por las habilidades de Naruto que

Me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **Jocker** : bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo y Me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **Guest** : hola, que te pudo decir, así quería que fuera la historia, no tiene chiste alguno que sean superponéroslos desde un inicio, y además era Sasuke, Sakura nunca pelearía aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas en su contra y Hinata pues nunca levantaría un dedo en contra de sus amigos, Karin ni Genin es así que no tenía muchas oportunidades de ganar, espero que te gustara el nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **Viana D'Ascolli** : hola y te doy un bienvenida a mi fic, me da gusto que te agrede mi historia, en cuanto al romance, si lo va a ver pero más adelante, no pienso dar demasiado drama en ese sentido

Las actualizaciones se supone que sean cada quince días más menos algunos días (nunca son menos XD) y en algunos casos hay un retraso de quince días (jajajajaja), pero hago todo lo posible para que publique en el día que digo al final de los comentarios y me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

 **Manny:** aquí está el nuevo capítulo no te asustes no pienso abandonar la historia y me disculpo de nuevo por el gran retraso

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-04-10 aproximadamente (prometo que será ese dia)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	24. Sol y Luna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 18 Sol y Luna

Sakura y Karin seguían saltando por el bosque, solo que esta ocasión iban mucho más despacio por estar cargando con Chōji que seguía inconsciente

\- **AHÍ HAY OTRA** – Grito Sakura al ver otra flecha que señalaba el camino a seguir

Las hermanas Haruno habían visto las flechas que gracias al mensaje de Naruto dedujeron que eran para que Chōji alcanzara a los demás cuando terminara su combate

Karin que estaba un poco más atrás de Sakura por el cansancio. Solo la seguía, mientras veía la espalda de Chōji al estarlo cargando Sakura

Después de un rato de seguir el camino de la flecha a Karin le apareció un sudor frio en la espalda al sentir un Chakra conocido para ella en peores condiciones del que sintió cuando encontró a Chōji

\- **NOPUEDESERNOPUEDESERNOPUEDESERNOPUEDESER** – gritaba mientras de nuevo cambiaba de rumbo

Sakura ya no se quejó por el retraso, ya había aprendido que ella era igual que Hinata y se dirigía lo más probable al rescate de otro miembro del equipo de salvamento

Solo que en esta ocasión se preocupó más al ver la desesperación en los movimientos de su hermana

\- "por favor que no sea Naruto ni Hinata"—pensaba con pesar

Karin no tardo en encontrar el lugar donde se hallaba lo que buscaba.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo sin vida de una persona con seis brazos al pie de un enorme árbol, ese fue el motivo por el cual se detuvo y no fue necesaria su talento percibiendo Chakra para encontrar lo que buscaba al caerle unas gotas de un líquido en la cabeza

Al levantar la vista se topó con el horror de ver que era sangre al caerle una gota en los lentes manchándolos de rojo e inmediatamente identifico al cuerpo suspendido por un milagro en una rama a medio romper

\- **NO, NEJI-SENPAI** – grito Karin al sentir como el Chakra del Hyūga se iba desvaneciendo rápidamente

Después de toda una vida de desprecios y golpes, donde solo su madre la trataba con carillo, cualquier persona que la tratara como ser humano hacia que Karin lo catalogar como amigo, siendo Neji junto a Tenten, Hanabi y Miina, unas persona importante en su vida después del equipo ocho

Cuando llego Sakura donde se encontraba Karin se encontró con la peor escena en su vida, solo superada talvez por la ocasión que su maestro casi muere frente de ella cuando la rescato en el país del viento

\- **VAMOS RESPIRA** – gritaba Karin entre lagrimas

Karin se las había ingeniado para bajar a Neji de la rama y lo tenía acostado en el piso, pero los pocos segundos que demoro en empezarlo a atender su corazón dejo de funcionar. Detectándolo de inmediato la pelirroja al desaparecer por completo todo el Chakra del Hyūga

De dos enormes heridas que tenía en el hombro y el estómago respectivamente salía sangre, pero no tanta como debería de esas enormes heridas

Sakura solo se quedó estática, hasta un poco pálida al ver como Karin presionaba el pecho de Neji rítmicamente y después le tapaba la nariz y besaba la boca a Neji

\- **DEMONIOS NEJI ME DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A ENSEÑAR TODO LO QUE SABIAS** – grito Karin después de comprobar que su corazón se negaba a funcionar de nuevo

Sakura solo veía la extraña marca en la frente de Neji y como de sus heridas se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre, lo que más le dolió fue la forma en que lloraba Karin, ella no conocía el pasado oscuro del Hyūga, solo conocía la parte estoica pero bondadosa y paciente que surgió después de que Hinata le acomodara las ideas a base de golpes. Dejo caer a Chōji sin ninguna delicadeza y camino como si fuera un zombi donde lloraba Karin apoyando su oído en el silencioso pecho de Neji.

La pelirrosa retiro a la pelirroja del pecho del Hyūga para verla a sus ojos. Al verlos con un dolor que solo había visto en los ojos de Naruto y Hinata cuando estuvieron en el pueblo de las arenas, no pudo reprimir su furia en contra de Neji. Ahora sabia como se sentía Naruto cada vez que alguien hacia sufrir a Hinata

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito con lágrimas en los ojos y le golpeo el pecho con furia

Para sorpresa de Karin la brutalidad de su hermana logro hacer reaccionar el corazón de Neji mientras este daba una enorme bocanada de aire

Sin perder el tiempo porque era probable que el corazón del Genin solo funcionara por unos pocos segundos. Karin hizo que Neji le mordiera su muñeca cerca de donde se encontraba las marcas hechas por Chōji

De nuevo algo increíble pasaba frente a los ojos de Sakura. Primero la sangre empezó a salir con más fuerza por las heridas del Hyūga y segundos después estas se empezaron a cerrar solo deteniéndose cuando estas parecían unas feas quemaduras, mientras Karin sudaba y se veía a punto de desmayarse del cansancio

Sakura estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, de alguna forma Neji había regresado de entre los muertos con ayuda de ella y su hermana

\- necesitamos vendas – murmuro Karin buscando entre sus cosas

Todavía sangraban descontroladamente, por lo que las Kunoichis se enfrentaron a otro problema, ninguna llevaba equipo médico de primeros auxilios, el de Chōji no era una opción; por alguna razón este estaba quemado; y todo el equipamiento de Neji había desaparecido

Karin pensó rápido, si no detenían la hemorragia podría morir Neji por esas heridas que palpitaban en carne viva en ambos lados de su hombro y estómago. Transferirle más Chakra de la exUzumaki no era opción, ella no quiera quedar inconsciente antes de encontrar a todos los miembros del equipo de rescate especialmente a los gemelos Uzumaki

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto asustada Sakura al ver como su hermana se quitaba su falda blanca solo quedando con su blusa de tirantes lila y sus licras que semejaban un pequeño short

\- necesitamos compresas y tu ropa no es opción por la malla metálica – contesto Karin mientras rasgaba su falda

Sakura al ver la facilidad con la que corto la tela civil de su ropa le dio la razón, eso no lo podrían hacer con su ropa ninja

Karin también tomo las pocas vendas que ocupaban Neji y Chōji para cubrir sus puños

Al final Neji tenía vendado toda la caja torácica y su estómago, los restos de la falda de Karin eran las compresas que evitaba que siguiera sangrando. También le pusieron una venda en la cabeza cubriéndole la frente al no saber que era esa marca o herida

\- gracias Onee-sama… gracias – decía Karin llorando después de comprobar que el corazón y respiración de Neji tenían un ritmo normal. Mientras abrazaba a Sakura que todavía estaba un poco aturdida

-yo no hice nada – se deprimió Sakura

Talvez había logrado hacer que el corazón de Neji volviera a funcionar, pero la que hizo que permaneciera en ese estado fue Karin

\- Soy una inútil – siguió su monologo aparentemente ignorado por Karin al estar llorando en el pecho de Sakura para desahogar el intenso miedo que sintió todo ese tiempo

-"yo quería venir a ayudarlos pero no he logrado hacer nada"—pensó al ver como Chōji y Neji seguían vivos por los actos realizados por Karin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba intentando dar alcance al Uchiha pero para su frustración no podía igualar su velocidad a pesar de que ya no llevaba ninguna pesa encima y podía moverse con más libertad

\- ¿Qué es esto Dattebayo?—un roció lo salpicaba mientras seguía su persecución a toda velocidad

Tanta era la cantidad del líquido que se empezaban a formar gotas en la piel del rubio

\- Sangre – dijo sorprendido al terminar sediento ante la curiosidad y ver como la punta de sus dedos se teñían de rojo con ese líquido

Después comprobó que no solo sus dedos estaban manchados de rojo, casi todo su cuerpo ya estaba teñido con ese color

Sasuke varios metros más delante no se inmutaba, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y de las marcas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo salía una enorme cantidad de Chakra que formaba pequeñas flamas negras

 _"_ _Luna… tranquila y serena_

 _…_ _Noche son las dos caras de la misma moneda. … noche son tranquilos… meditación…_

 _…_

 _Pero… Noche, solo pueden… caen en un abismo tan oscuro que no se ve el fondo del cual no… logran salir_

 _¿te has preguntado si ya conociste a… Luna? podrían ser… tu pareja sentimental… nunca podrías avanzar si te encuentras solo_

 _¿Entonces ya conociste a… Luna?"_

Era lo único que tenía Sasuke en la cabeza. Las palabras no eran suyas era una voz que hacía que se sintiera feliz y triste al mismo tiempo

Tenía una mirada perdida pero sus facciones eran de determinación pura. En ese momento no le importaba otra cosa que llegar a su destino. No le molestaba que de todas las marcas que conformaban su sello maldito empezaran a sangrar por el desgaste de su cuerpo al intentar resistir esa cantidad de Chakra, ni tampoco le importaba que sus músculos se empezarán a desgarrar por la excesiva fuerza que ocupaba en ellos

Ya nada importaba

Sasuke consiguió todo lo que quería para cumplir su promesa de venganza, ya tenía una fuerza inimaginable para él hace unas horas, una cantidad descomunal de Chakra y una velocidad envidiable. Solo que también había pagado un precio demasiado elevado, tan alto que talvez le impediría matar a su hermano y cumplir su venganza. Tal poder se había llevado su salud, recuerdos y metas. Lo que sostenía a la pelinegra en ese momento solo era un cascaron sin emociones o mejor dicho solo una y esa era el deseo de quedarse con la pelinegra para sí mismo. El único recuerdo que le quedaba en la cabeza lo impulsaba a tener un deseo que rayaba en la obsesión por ella al relacionarla con las palabras cortadas que se repetían una y otra vez

Algo salió mal con el sello, no actuó como debería y convirtió a Sasuke en algo que era poco más que un animal salvaje, esta evolución del sello maldito era algo que ni el propio Orochimaru tenía planeado. Este superaba por mucho la segunda fase que portaban ya varios de sus subordinados de alto rango. Era muy diferente, este parecía que abría para no cerrar jamás el flujo completo de Chakra, adrenalina y estamina dándole toda esa fuerza que hubiera logrado alcanzar después de muchos años de entrenamiento.

Realmente el Uchiha estaba destinado para grandes cosas. Ese poder podía superar fácilmente al de un Bijū con menos de seis colas y con el entrenamiento adecuado podría aun aumentar mas esa fuerza

Mientras tanto Naruto tenía la mirada desencajada mientras observaba como la sangre teñía sus dedos

Su mente se desconectó y su cuerpo reacciona al cubrirse casi de inmediato con un manto de Chakra rojizo que atemorizaría a cualquiera que lo viera

- **MALDITO** – grito Naruto con sus ojos rojos rasgados – **COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI HERMANA** –

Sasuke no se redujo la marcha a pesar de ya haber llegado al final del bosque

Solo se detuvo cuando sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba con el contacto que tenía con la pelinegra y en contra de su voluntad la soltó a las orillas de un lago mientras era envuelta en un Chakra rojo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata tenía la mirada desencajada llena de terror. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que algo muy malo había ocurrido

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – el grito de dolor resonó por todo el lugar

\- **_jajajajajaja_** – la profunda voz más la risa maniática hizo que todo permaneciera en silencio cuando termino

\- **_estúpida serpiente_** – la voz del Bijū era de burla total – **_crees que tu Chakra oscuro se compara en lo más mínimo a mi poder demoniaco_** –

Orochimaru ya había regresado su cabeza a su posición original y se sostenía la quijada con dolor y ojos llenos de furia

Hinata no entendía lo que había pasado, solo había visto gritar de dolor a ese sujeto y después escucho como se burló el Kyūbi y lo mas importante, ella no sintió dolor alguno después de recibir el ataque del Sanín

\- me las pagaran – dijo Orochimaru mostrando que su boca y quijada había desaparecido, solo se veían como pequeñas flamas negras en los bordes carcomidos que quedaban

Dio unos pasos atrás y la oscuridad, que poco a poco entraba desde el espejo desde donde provino Orochimaru, lo alcanzo y de inmediato estuvo completo de nuevo

\- **SI NO PUEDO APODERARME DE… ELLA LA MATARE Y CON ELLA A TI TAMBIÉN** – grito Orochimaru

\- **_IDIOTA, SI ALGUIEN LA DESTRUIRÁ Y DESPUÉS A TODOS LOS DEMÁS INÚTILES COMO ELLA. SERÉ_** **_YO_** – grito el Bijū con los ojos encendidos detrás de su celda

Hinata se vio en el espejo de agua que tenía a sus pies, estaba completamente cubierta por el Chakra del Kyūbi y sus facciones estaban más acentuadas

- **YO ESTOY AQUÍ Y NO DEJARE QUE DECIDAN MI DESTINO, YO LO MOLDEARE COMO YO QUIERA** – grito Hinata cuando los otros dos empezaron a olvidarla

Cuando grito, el Bijū hizo una mueca de arrogancia y vio como el cuerpo de su carcelera empezaba a absorber más del Chakra maligno que estaba saliendo de su celda para formar una barrera protectora alrededor de su cuerpo con la característica que sobresalía de su cuerpo una cola de Chakra puro

\- **idiota, crees que podrás en contra del gran Orochimaru, el más grande ninja de todos los tiempos** – dijo Orochimaru con tono de superioridad

\- **_a quien crees que engañas, tú no eres ese idiota y por lo que veo la fuente de tu poder se quedó del otro lado_** – dijo el Zorro muy divertido por la situación que se vería a continuación

Orochimaru solo volteo sin bajar la guardia para ver el lugar donde provenía, no vio que cambiara nada pero por alguna razón esa estela negra que avanzaba hasta unos segundos antes había dejado de moverse

\- ju ju ju ju – se burló el Sanín – esto será interesante – se lamio los labios con su larga lengua

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba con la mirada desencajada al ver como Sasuke tiraba a su hermana, tan furioso estaba que su cuerpo empezó a emanar una enorme cantidad de Chakra del Kyūbi que se concentró en su espalda baja formando una cola

Sasuke por alguna extraña razón sintió su cabeza más despejada, su mente y memoria regresaron. Se sentía más ligero esa voz incesante que le decía que hacer y cómo, había dejado de escucharse y ese deseo de muerte y destrucción había desaparecido

\- **TEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEE** – grito Naruto mientras dirigía un golpe a la cabeza de Sasuke

Sasuke solo lo esquivo, sorprendiéndose de sus propios reflejos y de la velocidad del rubio

\- **como te atreves a lastimar a Hinata-neechan y a Sakura-chan** – su voz era descontrolada por el enojo que sentía – **te pateare el trasero, te romperé las piernas y te regresare a la aldea para que te quiten ese maldito sello y regreses a ser el idiota arrogante y genio de siempre Dattebayo** —

\- No – fue la respuesta de Sasuke – no sé qué sea esto, pero es lo que necesito para derrotar a Itachi y no voy a dejar que me lo quites –

Ambos se posicionaron a algunos metros de distancia uno de otro parados sobre la superficie del lago

Atrás de Sasuke se encontraban las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju fundadores de Konohagakure talladas en la ladera de una cascada superando por varios metros el inicio de esta haciendo que las estatuas fueran enormes en pose de pelea a cada lado de la cascada que alimentaba el lago donde estaban por pelear

Irónicamente el lugar donde se decidirá el destino de ambos Genin era conocido como el valle del fin, donde en ese sitio el primer Hokage Hashirama peleo en contra de Madara cuando este arto de sentirse inferior a Hashirama se revelo en contra de Konoha y perdió en contra de él

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru estaba cansado y las cosas no iban muy bien en su pelea en contra de Tayuya

Lograban soportar los ataques de Genjutsu gracias a Temari y su uso del elemento **Fūton** (Viento) con el cual lograba limitar la fuerza del enemigo en ese sentido. lo que no lograba era detener los ataques de las invocaciones de las Kunoichi de Otogakure

\- Oye ayúdame a distraerla un momento por favor – dijo Shikamaru después de analizar la situación

\- que pretendes vago – dijo con cansancio Temari, después de haberlo rescatado en más de una ocasión mientras este meditaba buscando un plan de ataque

\- Ya lo veras – dijo Shikamaru mientras saltaba esquivando el ataque de unas de las invocaciones

\- idiota – dijo por lo bajo Temari

- **Fūton: Kakeami** (Elemento Viento: Red) – grito Temari y con ayuda de su abanico un viento se arremolino en vórtices que formaban una red que pretendía cortar a al enemigo, en específico a la Kunoichi de Otogakure

La pelirroja solo sonrió y con ayuda de su flauta emitió una corta melodía. Los **Doki** se posicionaron de tal manera que la dejaron al centro de su formación y la protegieron

\- idiota – murmuro Temari

\- **Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja)—el plan de Temari era poder tener a todos juntos y después con ayuda de su abanico creo un enorme tornado que aprisiono a los **Doki** junto a la pelirrosa elevándolos en las alturas y al mismo tiempo los cortaba gracias a la velocidad que tenía el viento

\- vago, ese es mi limite – murmuro Temari al ver como los cuatro cuerpos caían pesadamente sobre el suelo, mientras ella se arrodillaba en una de las ramas de un enorme árbol

\- **CREES QUE CON ESO ME VENCERÁS** – grito Tayuya e inmediatamente se escucharon tres tonadas de su flauta

-dem… – intento maldecir Temari pero no podía moverse y se calló al ver que los tres Doki se detuvieron a centímetros de golpearla, patearla o atravesarla con púas

\- problemática – dijo cansado Shikamaru

\- ¿Qué… que paso? – dijo impresionada Temari de haber sido salvada

Shikamaru no dijo nada solo hizo movimientos con los dedos al aire

Temari pensó que se había vuelto loco porque se veía que tocaba un instrumento imaginario, pero después comprendió que si estaba controlando un instrumento al escuchar que la flauta de la pelirroja emitía sonido, con cada sonido los tres **Doki** empezaron a moverse en contra de Tayuya

\- **IDIOTA, DEJA DE CONTROLARME** – grito Tayuya al ver como su sombra estaba siendo aprisionada por el Jutsu del Nara

\- entonces los tres sonidos que escuche… - empezó a comprender que Shikamaru la salvo al detener el último ataque de Tayuya

\- **¿Cómo es posible?** — dijo incrédula Tayuya – **COMO SABES QUE SONIDOS OCUPAR** – grito enojada, solo ella debería saber eso

\- problemático – se quejó Shikamaru mientras veía como los **Doki** saltaban entre los árboles para atacar a su invocadora – no los sé, de hecho ni se de música, pero lo que si sé es que cuando haces estés sonido – Shikamaru hizo que Tayuya emitiera una nota – hace que el gordo con barba ataque con sus púas y este – de nuevo Tayuya emitió un sonido – hace que el de cabello largo ocupe su garrote –

Shikamaru demostrando una memoria casi tan buena como la de Sakura logro aprenderse cada movimiento de dedos para controlar a las invocaciones

\- **IDIOTA** – grito Tayuya cuando iba a recibir tres ataques

Shikamaru no supo que paso, solo sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia arriba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

Gaara estaba impresionado por la fuerza de su oponente. Kimimaro resulto ser alguien de cuidado con habilidades muy peculiares

No solo podía hacer crecer sus huesos en forma de púas o dispararlos a gran velocidad. En un principio Kimimaro intento explotar la debilidad que demostró Gaara en ataques de corto alcance; el pelirrojo era pésimo en Taijutsu; de su hombro saco una espada hecha de su propio hueso

Gaara le pudo seguir el ritmo solo por la defensa automática de su arena, si no fuera por eso el peliplata lo hubiera superada solo por cuestiones de velocidad. También realizo un movimiento arriesgado. Ocupaba arena del desierto porque era fácil de moldear y ligera, pero en contra de Kimimaro era demasiado débil para resistir algunos ataques por lo que tuvo que dispersar por la zona la mayoría de sus arena ligera y rápida, y la sustituyo por una más fuerte y lenta, hecha de los minerales más duros que pudo encontrar en la zona. Con la arena más lenta pudo hacer una mejor defensa, que lograba desgastar los huesos con los que era atacada a los pocos segundos

Kimimaro al ver esta situación opto por ataques de medio rango y le larga distancia. Para sombro de Gaara su contrincante hizo un látigo con su propia columna vertebral, era impresionante ver como su piel se abría para dejar salir las armas hechas con hueso. después el musculo y piel desgarrados sin derramar una sola gota de sangre se volvían a cerrar como si nada hubiera pasado

Con el látigo y su velocidad lograba atacar a Gaara que por culpa de la arena más pesada apenas podía defenderse

\- es hora de terminar con esto – dijo Kimimaro con calma después de estornudar y escupir sangre

De su mano derecha salieron una infinidad de púas que hizo crecer en racimos enredados entre si para darles aún más dureza hasta que alcanzaron el doble de la altura de su cuerpo, después con mucho esfuerzo las empezó hacer girar como si se tratara de un taladro

Gaara no se había cansado en absoluto, casi todo el esfuerzo de ataque y defensa estaba en su arena pero gracias a su enorme cantidad de Chakra producto de tener al Bijū de una cola dentro de él, podría seguir con esa batalla por varias horas mas

Kimimaro se veía cansado, la larga batalla ya le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo enfermo

\- **Tessenka no Mai: Hana** (Danza de la Clematis: Flor) – el nombre provenía de la forma que daban al entrelazarse sus huesos de su mano a semejanza de una flor de hueso

Con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, se desplazó en un intento de superar la velocidad de su oponente

Gaara solo se quedó viendo a Kimimaro una vez que el ataque había atravesado su blanco y este estaba viendo a su victima

\- no te entiendo – dijo Gaara con voz monótona pero sus ojos buscaban una respuesta - ¿Cómo sigues a alguien ciegamente que solo te ve como una herramienta? –

\- tu que sabes – contesto Kimimaro con la misma voz de Gaara – no sabes que es que tu familia te desprecie, que te ocupen solo para la guerra y después te encierren en un oscuro calabozo o perderlos a todos por su estúpida diversión de hacer guerra en contra de todo el mundo, solo Orochimaru-sama me dio un propósito y yo la acepte. Lo seguiré hasta el día de mi muerte – contesto revelando parte de su pasado. Estaba muy cansado atravesando a su objetivo en el suelo del bosque

\- Yo era igual a ti, solo que yo quiero pensar que todo lo que hice fue por mi propia voluntad de que la gente sufriera lo mismo que yo, de lo contraria sería muy desdichado saber que todo el sufrimiento y muerte que cause fue por manipulación de alguien más – contesto Gaara – espero que en tu otra vida recapacites esta lealtad tan injusta –

Gaara había podido detener y aprisionar el brazo de Kimimaro gracias a su **Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate** (Ultima Defensa: Escudo de Shukaku) que creaba una estatua con la forma de Ichibi frente suyo con los minerales más duros y amplificando esa dureza con su propia Chakra. Con ella nadie había logrado herir a Gaara

\- tengo que reconocerte que eres el primero en atravesar a mi defensa – confeso Gaara cuando veía la punta del ataque a unos centímetros de su pecho – pero es hora de que te vayas – cuando termino y ante un Kimimaro que no movía ni un musculo para evitar ser engullido por la arena que formaba la estatua – eres alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a mi ataúd de arena por lo que te encerrare y te llevare a lo más profundo de la tierra donde esperaras a que la muerte te alcance –

La estatua del Ichibi que en su interior tenia a Kimimaro se empezó a hundir a perderse a kilómetros de profundidad

\- yo hice todo esto no porque se me fuera ordenado sin opción, lo hizo por retribución a alguien que me dio un motivo para vivir – resonó por todo el lugar la voz de Kimimaro

\- **Sawarabi no Mai** (Danza del Helecho)—las palabras hicieron eco por el lugar

-" ** _jajajajaja, todos van a morir"_** \- Gaara escucho en su cabeza la voz maniática del Ichibi

Ante la mirada atónita de Gaara el paisaje verde y con árboles fue sustituido por púas blancas filosas que destruían todo a su paso en su salida de la tierra

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura termia sus ojos jade tan abiertos como humanamente era posible, estaba sudando frio llena de miedo

\- gra… gracias… Onee-chan – dijo con voz temblorosa

Karin estaba impresionada jalándola de su brazo mientras veía como una púa de lo que parecía ser hueso estaba a centímetros de atravesar la cabeza de Sakura

\- de… de nada Onee-san – dijo Karin igual de asustada

\- ¿ahora como llegaremos con los demás? – pregunto Sakura una vez que se repuso de la impresión al ver que la pared de hueso se extendía mas allá de lo que podía ver desde el suelo de lo que ahora era el final del bosque

\- no lo sé, pero siento un Chakra muy oscuro más allá de esta cosa… sea lo que sea – dijo Karin mientras tocaba una de las columnas blancas que se sentían demasiado duras como para poderlas romper

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Lo que hace unos segundos atrás era un espeso bosque ahora era sustituido por columnas blancas afiladas que habían destruido y matado a todo ser vivo que estuviera en la superficie cuando aparecieron esas púas

Esas columnas habían salido tan rápido y eran tan afiladas de no ser por el milagro que había sucedido todos estarían muertos

El junto a Temari se encontraban sentados flotando en una plataforma hecha de arena del desierto poco arriba de donde terminaban los bordes filosos de ese extraño material, a la lejanía se podía ver que Kankurō estaba en una plataforma similar mientras atendía a Kiba de sus heridas y Akamaru estaba a un lado

Se quedó viendo a la distancia donde se encontraba la chica con la que se había enfrentado, su plan había sido intentar capturarla pero eso ya no importaba, las púas la habían atravesado en varios puntos de su cuerpo, por buena o mala suerte, ninguna atravesó un punto vital para ocasionarle una muerte instantánea pero se veía muy mal por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido ya

\- "supongo que esto fue obra de ese extraño sujeto" – pensó Shikamaru viendo a ese muchacha –"ataco sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de sus compañeros"-

\- **MUERE** – se escuchó que alguien grito

Todos voltearon a ver en la dirección donde se escuchó provino ese grito

Gaara estaba muy cansado, tuvo que ocupar gran parte de su energía en juntar y levantar tres plataformas para salvar a sus hermanos, así mismo y aliados de Konoha. Por ese motivo no se percató que una columna de hueso seguía creciendo hacia donde él se encontraba flotando con ayuda de sus control de la arena

Todo fue muy rápido y gracias a que ocupo toda su arena para hacer las plataformas ni su defensa automática había servido de nada, Kimimaro lo sorprendió con un ataque a sus espaldas mientras de su brazo salía una afilada espina de hueso

El pelirrojo tenía la mirada sorprendida, por primera vez vio la muerte de cerca, Kimimaro había convertido una buena parte de ese bosque en un bosque de huesos y de una de las púas gigantes detrás de Gaara salió el peliplata solo mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Por cuestiones que solo el destino entiende, el seguía con vida, a centímetros de atravesarle su pecho, Kimimaro murió deteniendo por completo el crecimiento de todos los huesos dejándolo como un monumento tétrico a su perseverancia

\- ahora que sigue – pregunto Kankurō cuando Gaara reunió a todos en un solo sitio

\- creo que por el momento vamos a dejarle a Naruto el trabajo de regresar a Sasuke y Hinata a la aldea – contesto Shikamaru

\- **COMO TE ATREVES A ABANDONARLOS** – Temari se enfureció y levanto de su chaleco a Shikamaru – **ELLOS SON TUS AMIGOS** –

Temari les tenía una especie de afecto dado que gracias a ellos, sobre todo al rubio, su hermano había empezado a cambiar para mejor

\- por eso mismo lo digo – respondió Shikamaru sin intentar soltarse – Kankurō y Kiba están descartados para pelear, tu estas muy cansada y ya no cuentas con fuerzas para otro enfrentamiento, el único de aquí en condiciones para ayudar es Gaara, pero no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea interrumpir a Naruto en su trabajo – dio su parecer

Temari dio una mueca de desagrado y lo dejo caer, todo lo que dijo el Nara era cierto

\- hay que regresar a buscar a dos de los miembros de mi equipo – dijo Shikamaru preocupado por el destino de Chōji y Neji - también… - se quedó pensando mientras veía como Tayuya estaba inconsciente dando bocanadas de aire en un intento desesperado de su cuerpo de mantenerse con vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto se quedó observando a Sasuke durante un largo tiempo, su apariencia no era tan inquietante como los sujetos que había visto antes pero no dejaba de ser rara, sus ojos negros con el iris gris eran inquietantes, las llamas negras que formaba su Chakra al salir de su cuerpo era un espectáculo que pocas veces se vería en alguien; pero a pesar de todo lo que había hecho el pelinegro durante esas horas; el rubio se preocupo al ver que la sangre que todavía manchaba su ropa no era de su hermana si no de la persona parada frente a él, en todas las llamas todavía se podían ver finos hilos de sangre que teñían el agua bajo sus pies

Sasuke también analizo a la persona frente a él, estaba completamente envuelto en un Chakra rojo que daba la apariencia de un animal con una cola y en la cabeza si se fijaba bien el mismo Chakra intentaba forma unas orejas largas, lo interesante era que ya no tenia los ojos azules que tanto lo caracterizaban ahora eran rojo sangre con la forma de un animal salvaje, sus dientes se veían más grandes y afilados, y sus bigotes se habían extendido para abarcar casi toda su mejilla

\- ¿Qué pretendes al irte de la aldea? – pregunto Naruto por fin rompiendo el silencio

\- poder – fue lo primero que contesto Sasuke – y respuestas –

\- **poder, respuestas, que no piensas en otra** **cosa** – dijo exasperado mientras veía como su hermana estaba inconsciente en la orilla del lago – **supongo que por eso trajiste a Onee-chan, por tu irracional búsqueda de respuestas** –

\- no, después de pensarlo me di cuenta que era por obtener más poder – contesto Sasuke negando algo que sintió al decir esas palabras

Naruto solo entorno los ojos, esa respuesta no le gustó mucho

\- **¿entonces no piensas regresar a la aldea?** – pregunto Naruto

\- No hasta haber acabado con esa persona – respondió sin emociones el pelinegro

\- **entonces lo siento, prometí traer tu arrogante trasero de regreso a la aldea y no pienso dejar que te lleves a mi Onee-chan** – dijo y se puso en pose de pelea

\- idiota, te crees capaz de vencerme – dijo y se dio la vuelta con las intenciones de irse del lugar

\- ya lo he hecho varias veces antes – se burló Naruto

\- Dobe—murmuro entre diente y al regresar la vista a Naruto, está ya era carmesí

La tranquilidad solo duro el tiempo que tardo una gota de sangre en caer desde el puño de Sasuke. Al perderse la gota en el lago los dos Genin desaparecieron

Para cualquier persona normal no habría nada raro en ese lago, pero para alguien experimentado podría seguir ese intercambio de golpes gracias a las ondas que se generaban en el agua a sus pies

Después de unos segundo volvieron a aparecer en la superficie del agua, solo que ahora el rubio era quien tenía a su espalda las estatuas de del Uchiha y Senju

\- no me había dado cuenta lo lento que eras y así quieres regresarme a la aldea– se burló Sasuke después de haberse medido con el rubio

Naruto por su parte solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas

-"no puedo creer que ese teme me esté venciendo con tanta facilidad"—maldijo y sin que lo notara empezó a emanar más Chakra que empezó a formar la segunda cola

-"demonios, no debí ser tan cabeza dura y prestarle más atención a ese Taijutsu que me quiso enseñar Gai-sensei" – pensaba cuando se dio cuenta de la diferencia de poder entre Sasuke y el

Lo que se dio cuenta era que se frustraba por no poder inmovilizar a Sasuke como lo hubiera podido hacer Hinata y que Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que el día anterior por que a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo

Para Naruto era un duro golpe verse inferior a Sasuke, nunca fue su intención superarlo abiertamente a pesar de retarlo cada vez que podía en la academia y desde que estaba en el equipo de Obito junto a Sakura y Hinata casi lo había olvidado pero estar frente a Sasuke hacia que tuviera la necesidad de ser reconocido por él, ser un igual, ser su amigo. Amigo de ese niño que había sufrido igual que él, ese niño que era huérfano y etiquetado sin que nadie lo conociera, que al igual que él y su hermana, había caminado por esas calles de la aldea con los ojos muertas y sin un rumbo fijo. Por eso al verse claramente superado su enojo y frustración emergieron

\- **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE VAYAS** – grito

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) - de la nueve de humo resultante aparecieron alrededor de treinta clones con el manto del Kyūbi

\- **Chidori** – de la mano de Sasuke apareció una enredadera de rayos listos para atravesar al rubio

Los treinta y un rubios se dirigieron a atacar a Sasuke con lo que mejor sabían hacer, todos atacaron con Taijutsu

Sasuke solo dio un sonrisa de medio lado y con agiles movimientos fue atravesando uno a uno a todos los rubios que se cruzaban en su camino. Hasta que uno lo ataco desprevenido desde atrás, este solo recibió una patada por lo improvisada de la situación pero fue suficiente para que se estrellara en contra de la pared de piedra que limitaba al lago en uno de sus lados

Cuando su Jutsu tipo **Raiton** (rayo) se disipo ya no había ningún rubio en su camino

\- tonto – vio por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto que seguía clavado en la roca

Con paso lento se dirigió a donde la pelinegra seguía en el piso envuelta en un manto de Chakra rojo

Naruto tenía la mirada desencajada, no podía creer lo que sucedió

\- "él supo todo el tiempo cual era yo" – pensó al ver como solo él fue atacado con Taijutsu, todos los demás fueron atacados con el Ninjutsu de Sasuke

\- "ese idiota, se está burlando de mi"—pensó Naruto que cada vez se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos negativos

Su cuerpo de nuevo emano más Chakra rojo y creo una tercera cola

Sasuke se quedó quieto al ver como el cuerpo de la pelinegra emanaba más Chakra y se creaba en su espalda lo que parecía una tercera cola. Tan fascinado estaba por esa escena que no vio ni sintió llegar a un rubio que le dio una patada ascendente que lo catapulto al cielo, una vez en su altura máxima apareciendo cuatro clones del rubio que le empezaron a dar una buena dosis de puñetazos y patadas para ser rematado por el original que lo mando con una patada al estómago a estrellarse al centro de la catarata

Naruto casi no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que veía era rojo

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)— se escuchó el grito de Sasuke

Detrás de la cortina de agua apareció una enorme bola de fuego que amenazaba con engullir a Naruto en ella. Tanto calor desprendía esa bola de fuego que evaporo momentáneamente a la catarata

\- "no volveré a caer en eso" – pensó Naruto al recordar como en sus entrenamientos junto a Hinata una vez intento disipar un ataque de Katon(fuego) con uno tipo Fūton(viendo) quedándose sin cejas por un mes al potenciarlo en vez de disiparlo

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) – grito Naruto

Cerca de donde se encontraba parado, una enorme columna de agua salió y después tomo la forma de un enorme dragón conformado por la mitad de agua del lago, el cual engullo sin dificultad la bola de fuego para después explotar en una nube de vapor blanco que cubrió al valle en una espesa neblina

Naruto gracias a sus sentidos más agudos por el Chakra del Kyūbi olio a Sasuke que se había acercado gracias a la nube y su Sharingan, levanto su brazo para bloquear una patada a su cabeza

Sasuke no se pudo recuperar a tiempo después de perder el equilibrio al ser bloqueado su ataque y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en el aire

\- **NO ME ENGAÑARAS DOS VECES CON EL MISMO TRUCO** – grito el pelinegro

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)— Girando en aire sobre sí mismo quedo con la cabeza dirigida al rubio que veía como la bola de fuego de nuevo se dirigía a el destruyendo a los clones que ya tenía listos para atacar

Pensando rápidamente su estrategia creo dos clones con los cuales se impulsó hacia arriba para escapar del ataque, de nuevo en el aire invoco a otro para corregir el vuelo y librarse por completo del ataque que Sasuke había intentado desviar hacia su nueva posición. Sin esperar a que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo de nuevo con ayuda de dos clones se volvió a impulsar hacia Sasuke que intentaba recuperar el equilibrio en el aire después de corregir abruptamente su ataque

\- **NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ** – grito Naruto cuando estuvo la suficientemente cerca para que con sus dos manos entrelazadas le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para mandarlo a estrellarse en el húmedo suelo de lo que fue el lago

Los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke habían consumido por competo el profundo lago que a pesar de ser alimentado por la cascada al final del campo de batalla, no entraba tanta agua como para sustituir la perdida

Naruto todavía no caía bien después de su ataque cuando tuvo el instinto de dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- **Chidori** – de nuevo se escuchó la voz de Sasuke al fondo del cráter que se formó en su caída

Naruto ni bien había dado ese paso hacia atrás cuando sintió como algo azul eléctrico cortaba el aire frente suyo, después sintió como algo caliente le caía sobre sus ojos volviendo más roja su vista

Sasuke se quedó viendo con ojos de superioridad la expresión de incredulidad del rubio. Su ataque le había ocasionado al rubio una herida en la frente al cortar a la mitad su banda ninja mandándola a volar para perderse en su caída

Tan concentrado estaba en alardear que no pudo defenderse del ataque del rubio con ambas manos al estomago, mandándolo a volar varios metros

\- ¿Por qué no te rindes? – pregunto Sasuke mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

\- hice una promesa – contesto Naruto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por sus ojos

\- ¿acaso prometiste que me regresarías a la aldea para que me metan en prisión? – dijo con sarcasmo

\- **NO SEAS IDIOTA** – Naruto estaba enojado y mientras tanto más Chakra del Kyūbi lo rodeaba – **hay alguien que todavía espera cosas buenas de ti, también hay personas que se preocuparon al enterarse que esa cosa que tienes en el cuello era más peligrosa de lo que calcularon, sin mencionar las personas que están arriesgando su vida para darte la oportunidad de regresar a casa** –

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** —se rio maniáticamente Sasuke – **TONTERÍAS** –

\- **Chidori** – de nuevo de la mano de Sasuke salía su mejor técnica

\- **Rasengan** – de las manos del rubio con ayuda de un clon se formo una esfera roja que giraba sin control

\- No piensas rendirte verdad – dijo Sasuke

\- No, porque ese es mi camino ninja – dijo con una sonrisa macabra—y cumpliré mi promesa de llevarte a la aldea aunque te tenga que arrastrar a ella –

\- "lo siento pero daré todo en este ataque"—pensó Sasuke mientras su vista se nublaba un poco

Sasuke estaba dando todo en ese ataque, tal vez le quedaba Chakra suficiente para seguir peleando todo el día, pero el desgaste físico de su cuerpo ya era demasiado, junto a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido era seguro que después de ese ataque se quedaría seco, no podía darse el lujo de perder de nuevo en contra de ese rubio

-"Idiota y más idiota yo por confiarme" – pensó Naruto

Naruto sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, se había exigido al máximo para igualar la velocidad de Sasuke y eso que en algún momento se sintió contento con su velocidad y fuerza que había desarrollado gracias al entrenamiento de Gai, Obito y Kurenai

Los dos Genin empezaron su carrera para envestir a su contrincante dejando huellas poco profundas en el barro que era en ese momento el fondo del lago

Al chocar todo se volvió blanco

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba solo en ese mundo pintado de blanco, frente a él solo se encontraba Sasuke con su apariencia normal mientras lo veía como si buscara alguna respuesta a sus preguntas

-no lo entenderías, has sufrido pero no como yo – dijo Sasuke después de analizar lo que parecieron horas a Naruto

\- espero poderte ver en otro momento, hasta entonces no dejes que nadie te mate – se despidió el pelinegro y se retiró del lugar como si no le importara dejar en ese lugar a Naruto

- **IDIOTA** – grito Naruto al no poder seguir a su amigo por estar clavado al suelo inexplicablemente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke se despertó mientras era bañado por un roció proveniente de la cascada que poco a poco volvía a llenar el lago

\- ahí está – se dijo a si mismo al ver que el rubio estaba flotando cerca de la horilla donde estaba la pelinegra

Sasuke se tranquilizo al ver que este seguía con vida mientras de su cuerpo todavía emanaba Chakra rojo

\- yo seguiré mi propio camino y no uno que se me fue impuesto – dijo mientras arrastraba al rubio para posicionarlo junto a la pelinegra

\- Itachi, yo seré mejor que tú al encontrar otra forma de despertar esos ojos – su vista saltaba entre Naruto y Hinata, ya no los ocuparía como sacrificio para obtener esos ojos

Se sentía extraño, si bien la voz insistente de su cabeza ya no se escuchaba, todavía sentía un enorme vacío y desequilibrio entre lo que hacía y quería, siendo claro ejemplo el rubio tirado junto a él, en todo momento quiso matarlo pero su conciencia, esa que tanto había reprimido durante la noche anterior, lo había hecho recapacitar al punto de solo dejarlo herido e inconsciente

\- "Ahora averiguare que eres tú"—pensó al mismo tiempo que la intentaba cargar a la pelinegra para seguir su camino

Ni bien la toco sus ojos rojos con iris gris se tornaron completamente negros al desactivar su Sharingan junto con su iris y sumergirse su mente en una negrura infinita

\- "¿Qué sucede?"—pensó al ver que el bosque que tan insistentemente veía desde hacía unos meses parecía que era inundado por una luz roja

De entre el bosque cayeron dos figuras que no reconoció por la oscuridad que le rodeaba y después una oleada de luz roja lo segó, al mismo tiempo sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

Hinata estaba en pose de defensa ante Orochimaru que solo la veía con indiferencia y sus burlas resonaban por todo el lugar

\- entonces piensas que eso – Orochimaru señalo a Hinata viendo como si fuera menos que basura – me podrá detener –

\- **_te sorprenderías de lo que eso es capaz de hacer_** – dijo con burla y superioridad el Kyūbi

\- ju, ju, ju, ju, ju – se burló Orochimaru – si no supiera que eres un demonio sin corazón diría que estas defendiendo a tu recipiente –

El Kyūbi solo hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no contesto la agresión

-"debí prestarle más atención a Ino, no entiendo que está pasando aquí"—pensó Hinata – "yo siempre creí que esto era parte de mi imaginación, pero no creo estar tan loca para imaginar eso"—una gota de sudor surco su nuca al ver como el Kyūbi peleaba con lo que sea el otro sujeto

\- **YA ME ARTE** – la paciencia de Hinata llego a un límite al intentar encontrar una explicación a lo que sucedía

Con gran velocidad y agilidad Hinata se enfrentó con Orochimaru el cual ni se movió al recibir todos los golpes de Hinata que estaban dirigidos a inmovilizarlo por completo, una vez que termino de dar los golpes dirigidos a los brazos y piernas puso distancia con su oponente

-pensé que sería más fuerte dado las grandes expectativas que tienes – se burló Orochimaru viendo al Kyūbi cuando empezó a caminar sin sentir repercusión alguna del ataque de la pelinegra

- ** _MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA, ESE SUJETO NO TIENE UN CUERPO ASÍ QUE NO TIENE MÚSCULOS Y MUCHO MENOS PODRÁS HACERLE DAÑO CON ESE ATAQUE_** – grito el Kyūbi al enojarse con el insulto de Orochimaru

-¿que? – dijo Hinata sorprendida, eso cada vez se volvía más extraño el asunto

\- no te preocupes no te hará pasar más vergüenza, la matare de inmediato – dijo con burla Orochimaru

De la espalda del Sanín salieron varias sombras negras que de inmediato se convirtieron en afiladas espinas con la clara intención de matar a la pelinegra

Hinata solo puso sus brazos en frente de su cara para protegerse del inminente ataque pero para su sorpresa no sintió nada. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que las púas o lo que quedaba de ellas, eran corroídas con un Chakra rojizo que avanzaba lentamente por su superficie hasta que se acabó su poder. Al ver eso solo entorno los ojos

\- **_veo que por fin te diste cuenta, solo ataca con fuerza bruta mocosa_** – a pesar de que también se jugaba su pellejo no parecía tener intención de facilitarle las cosas en la batalla

Dicho eso Hinata le dio un golpe al centro del pecho el cual le ocasiono a Orochimaru un gran agujero en el lugar

- **MALDITA** – se quejó dando varios pasos hacia atrás se acercó a la oscuridad que cada vez era menos y con ella se recuperó por completo

Hinata a pesar de estar ganando se sentía furiosa y su cuerpo quemaba, cada vez generaba y absorbía más Chakra demoniaco ocasionando que en ese momento ya tuviera dos colas saliendo de su espalda

De nuevo Hinata más furiosa y más velos le dio una serie de golpes con toda su fuerza dejando a la sombra de Orochimaru en muy mal estado

-"debí practicar más el estilo de pelea de mi hermano"—se represo mentalmente Hinata al darse cuenta que su potencia y velocidad de ataque no se comparaban con la de su hermano, ella al acomodarse muy bien al estilo de pelea de picadura de avispa ya no se preocupó en mejorar en otras forma de Taijutsu – "si solo tuviera su fuerzo con un solo golpe lo hubiera vencido"—

De nueva cuenta el cuerpo maltrecho de esa sombra toco la oscuridad que estaba a su alcance y se volvió a formar de nuevo su cuerpo

\- **_jajajajajaja_** —se burló de nuevo el zorro – **_tu maldita sombra no eres nada en mis territorios, así que es mejor que solo desaparezcas_** –

Hinata sintió que todo su cuerpo dolía y tuvo que reprimir un grito al sentir como un dolor intenso que le quemaba el cuerpo aparecía en su estómago y se extendía

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —al final no se resistió y con el grito fue expulsada una gran cantidad de Chakra demoniaco que barrio todo el lugar quemando todo lo que no perteneciera a la mente de la pelinegra

Después de que el Chakra dejara de salir solo quedo Hinata de rodillas, jadeante, muy cansada y furiosa con tres colas en su espalda

- **NO ME VENCERÁN** – grito lo que quedaba de Orochimaru, más de la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido y la oscuridad restante en el lugar había sido completamente erradicada - **SI NO PUEDO MATARTE SOLO DESTRUIRÉ TU** **MENTE** – su cuerpo carcomido empezó a brillar

\- **_esto es malo_** – murmuro el zorro encerrado del otro lado de las celdas

La oscuridad que parecía en calma detrás del espejo de un momento a otro empezó a estrellarse en el vidrio que impedía su paso. Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar la oscuridad logro pasar hacia el bosque que generaba su mente y envolvió al Sanín que seguía acumulando energía para hacer su último ataque

- ** _MOCOSA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD DE SACARLO DE AQUÍ_** – grito el zorro

El cuerpo de la pelinegra solo reacciono por inercia y tacleo la masa negra para pasar junto a él por el portal hacia ese mundo oscuro y frio

\- **_ES LA ÚNICA VEZ QUE TE AYUDARE_** – se escuchó la voz del zorro proveniente del otro lado del portal

El cuerpo de Hinata de nuevo emitió una cantidad enorme de Chakra

-"voy a morir" – pensó al sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba, la sensación era mucho peor que la última vez

La oscuridad se volvió rojiza y después Hinata callo exhausta al suelo

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Hinata pudo recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración se fijó que se encontraba en un cuarto completamente blanco

-"estoy en el hospital"—fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza después de ver el techo blanco

Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de no era así, no estaba sobre una cama, de hecho no había nada más ahí que no fuera las paredes en blanco y al fondo el portal para regresar al bosque del Kyūbi

\- gracias – escucho una voz atrás de ella

Al voltear vio a un niño de unos cinco años pelinegro de ojos negros

-por… por que me das las gracias – dijo tímidamente Hinata

\- por ayudarme a despejar mi mente – contesto el niño con sinceridad – pero es hora de decir adiós –

Las palabras del niño no tenían mucho sentido para la pelinegra que no entendía que había pasado y mucho menos sabía que había ocurrido con Orochimaru, pero lo que si vio fue un camino de gotas de sangre, gracias al fondo blanco se veía claramente como desprendía una luz rojiza

\- gracias por mostrarme un camino diferente – dijo el niño y con la mano limpio unas gotas de sangre – también dale las gracias a tu hermano por intentar ayudarme a pesar que él no podía desde donde estaba – cada pocas palabras limpiaba más el camino de sangre – les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, no solo a ustedes, sino a todos los que se arriesgaron por mí – con esas palabras ya había terminado de limpiar la sangre del piso

\- también gracias por protegerme – tomo las manos de la pelinegra que estaba en estado de shock por no entender que pasaba y con una de las manos de ella se limpió la sangre que tenía en una de sus mejillas – esta sangre fue la que hizo que no se consumiera mi alma por completo y por ello pudiste limpiar el lugar con ese Chakra tan puro –

\- ¿puro? – se cuestiono la pelinegra al saber que era el Chakra demoniaco del Kyūbi

\- si, era puro porque estaba perfectamente equilibrado, sus parte de fuerza espiritual con su parte de fuerza física, por ello pudieron eliminar a eso – con una de sus manos apunto a una esquina que se veía como una pequeña sombra seguía consumiéndose por el Chakra del Kyūbi – su desequilibrio no puede competir con tu equilibrio – le toco su estómago que era la fuente de Chakra de todas las personas

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto con duda mientras era arrastrada por el niño hacia el portal por donde ella entro

\- hmp, ¿no te has dado cuenta? – Dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro – bueno ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo –

La empujo para que pasara por el portal

\- dile a Naruto que creo que fue sincero en lo que me dijo, pero por el momento mi camino no está en la aldea—lo dijo como si no le gustara mucho la idea que quería transmitir – pero como alguien me dijo, las respuestas y el poder que busco no están ahí – hablo mientras se limpiaba las manos en un poco de agua que estaba cerca del portal – una vez que sepa que es lo que realmente busco regresare – se quedo pensando viendo su reflejo en el agua – aunque no estoy seguro en qué términos –

Hinata solo era una estatua, no se podía mover, algo le decía que tenia que quedarse quieta, pero también tenía las ganas incontenibles de abrazarlo porque ese niño transmitía una melancolía que sobrepasaba por mucho la que ella tenía, su Chakra era cálido y tranquilo

\- bueno creo que es todo lo que te quería decir – se dirigió de nuevo a la salida

Por primera vez en la historia que compartían el zorro de nueve colas y la pelinegra, el Kyūbi se quedó en silencio para no hacer notar su presencia atento a como se desencadenaban los hechos

\- no…no… entiendo por…porque… me dices esto – se quejó la pelinegra

\- ya te dije, es para agradecerles a tu hermano, a ti y a todos los demás – dijo el niño sin voltear a verla una vez del otro lado del portal – pero también es para pedirles una disculpa a ti, a Sakura y a la pelirroja escandalosa por lo que les hice ayer en la noche, gracias a ti, siento mi cabeza más despejada –

En ese momento al voltear ya no era un niño de cinco años ahora era un joven Genin de trece años que Hinata reconocía al instante como Sasuke

\- disculpa y gracias por todas las respuestas – dijo mientras se despedía dando una sonrisa sincera

Hinata intento ir por el pero antes de poder pasar por el portal ese parecía tener un vidrio que no la dejaba pasar y después de unos instantes se fracturo

\- L…a—Sasuke dijo algo que no logro entender ni escuchar mientras el portal se fracturaba y Los fragmentos que caían al piso desaparecían al instante

Desde que ella recordaba ese espejo había estado ahí, ahora solo quedaba uno a su espalda que señalaba que su hermano también estaba inconsciente pero vivo, pero el otro que hasta ese instante supo que era la mente de Sasuke se había perdido

Después sintió como sus pies perdían el piso y cayo para sentirse de nuevo con frio y húmeda

Abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella a Sasuke con la misma sonrisa sincera que tenía cuando se despido, era diferente a como lo recordaba, sus ojos eran muy negros, más de lo que recordaba y su iris era tan blanco como el cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke en su espacio mental, lo extraño eran las pequeñas flamas de color morado que tenía alrededor de la mitad de su cuerpo saliendo del sello maldito de Orochimaru, solo algunas cerca de donde se originaba ese sello eran de color negro

Sasuke ya no dijo nada solo toco en la frente de Hinata con los dedos índice y corazón dejando una mancha de sangre, tomo la placa ninja que tenía alrededor del cuello la pelinegra y se fue saltando por el lago, subiendo por las enormes estatuas para librar el desfiladero de la cascada y se perdió de vista

Hinata sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, al ver sus manos estaban quemadas por el uso excesivo del Chakra del Kyūbi y sus fuerzas se perdían con mucha velocidad hasta que después de unos segundos se volvió a sumergir en un estado de inconciencia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin con ayuda de Gaara surcaban el cielo a gran velocidad para llegar a donde ella había sentido una pelea con un Chakra que le causo un escalofrío, pero después de lo que ella sintió fue una explosión los dejo de percibir

\- **QUE ESTA COSA NO PUEDE IR MÁS RÁPIDO** – grito Karin

Gaara solo rodo los ojos con fastidio e incremento un poco la velocidad, la plataforma no podía desplazarse a demasiada velocidad si no querían que se desintegrada por la fricción del viento sobre de ella

-"maldición, par de idiotas" – Karin estaba desesperada después de sentir esa cantidad de energía descomunal pero hasta hacia unos minutos pudo convencer al pelirrojo de que la ayudara a pasar lo que parecía un bosque de huesos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora antes

Sakura y Karin estaban frente a al equipo de Suna, Shikamaru y Kiba. Fue una suerte que las hubieran visto cuando pasaron volando sobre una plataforma de arena

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Karin y se alegró de ver que nadie estaba herido de muerte

\- nos tuvimos que deshacer de la gente que estaba escoltando al Uchiha – dijo Temari mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol cercano

\- ¿en dónde están Naruto? – pregunto Sakura

\- No lo sabemos, el sigue persiguiendo a Sasuke y Hinata – contesto Shikamaru un poco más tranquilo por ver a Chōji y Neji respirando tranquilamente cerca de un árbol

\- **ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS ESPERANDO AQUÍ, HAY QUE SEGUIR A NARUTO** – Sakura se enfureció de que estuvieran abandonándolos

\- no podemos, ya no seriamos de utilidad y estábamos preocupados por aquellos dos – respondió de manera fría Shikamaru

-"crees que si pudiera seguir no estaría ya detrás de ellos" – pensó mientras le dirigía una mirada fría a la pelirrosa

-¿Qué le pasa a ella? – pregunto Karin mientras se acercaba dónde estaba acostada

\- ella… veras es… - Shikamaru no sabía cómo decir la situación de esa Kunoichi

- **SEÑORITAS SABEN QUE ESTÁN EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS –** se escuchó el grito de una pelinegra conocida para Sakura y Karin

Las hermanas Haruno sudaron frio y todo su cuerpo se tensó al percibir la mirada fría que tenían en la espalda

\- vera Shizune-san nosotras… – Karin tenía una mueca de espanto mientras lentamente giraba para poder toparse con la pelinegra

\- es que estábamos… - Sakura intento controlar el temblor de sus piernas

Shizune era tranquila y comprensiva, todo lo contrario a Tsunade, pero cuando se enojaba parecía ser más despiadada que la legendaria perdedora

Y verla al frente de un equipo médico y dos ANBUs vestida con su traje Jōnin y la banda de la aldea en su frente, sintieron que estaban muertas. La expresión que tenía en la cara parecía que estaba sopesando entre envíalas a prisión de por vida o ponerlas como chaperonas personales de la Hokage cuando esta se iba a vaciar de licor a todos los bares de la aldea

-"personalmente elegiría la prisión es más probable que vivan para su siguiente cumpleaños"—pensaba sarcásticamente la pelinegra

Frunció el ceño al ver como Karin intentaba ocultar uno de sus brazos

\- **¿Qué te paso?** —estaba enojada pero antes de todo era una médico ninja y no iba a permitir que se tragara su dolor sola

\- na… nada… es solo que – intento contestar Karin mientras jugueteaba con la punta de su pie en el piso

Shizune después que se dio cuenta que esas dos no estaban en la aldea sus nervios estaban a flor de piel por lo que se desesperó y de un movimiento levanto con brusquedad la mano de la niña

Karin solo intento reprimir las lágrimas al ver la cara de Shizune que paso de la furia a la incredulidad al ver las dos marcas de dientes en su muñeca

Después repaso con la vista a los demás miembros del equipo de salvamento que veían la escena en silencio, al final vio lo que buscaba, dos Genin que dormían debajo de uno de los arboles

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar que los rastreadores ANBU habían encontrado dos lugares donde se desarrollaron unas peleas, encontrando en uno de ellos una cantidad importante de sangre de uno de los integrantes del equipo de rescate

-"ellas salvaron a los dos que se quedaron atrás"—pensó al ordenar sus ideas

\- ¿por eso se escaparon? – hablo más calmada

Karin asintió entre sollozos de miedo de lo que le iba a pasar y Sakura también asintió pero ella solo reprimía las lagrimas

-"porque soy tan inútil, por mi culpa castigaran a Karin"—pensaba la pelirrosa con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

Shizune suspiro pesadamente y después recordó algo importante que compartían las hermanas Haruno con los Mellizos Uzumaki

-"recuerda que tu hiciste lo mismo cuando te quedaste huérfana"—se reprochó así misma

Si, ella sabía lo que era intentar proteger el único vínculo que se tenía de un concepto de familia, ella era huérfana, su único familiar que conoció fue Dan, el exnovio de su maestra, cuando este murió se sintió apartada del mundo, por lo que intento por todos los medios conservar el único vínculo que tenía en ese momento que era la novia de su tío por lo que rogo durante mucho tiempo ser su aprendiz y cuando Tsunade abandono la aldea no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió también

Ellas solo intentaron proteger a las personas que consideraron importantes en sus vidas, y no solo eso también rescataron a varios compañeros Shinobis en el proceso

\- **¿Qué hacen parados ahí? Revisen a los heridos** – ordeno Shizune

De inmediato los cuatro médicos que iban en el equipo de apoyo se dirigieron a los heridos

\- no te preocupes ya entendí todo – dijo Shizune con voz amable y de sus manos salía un Chakra verde para posicionarlo sobre las heridas de Karin

Quince minutos se tardó Shizune en curar las heridas del brazo de Karin, en ese tiempo las hermanas le contaron en qué condiciones encontraron a Chōji y Neji

\- buen trabajo, las felicito – alago Shizune

\- yo… yo no hice nada – murmuro Sakura con ojos vidriosos

Karin dio unos pasos a en dirección a la chica que le llamo la atención al principio cuando sintió un Chakra que le dejo helada la sangre

Por la cara que pusieron todos los presentes también lo sintieron

-Naruto – fueron susurros que dejaron escapar casi todos los integrantes del equipo de rescate más las hermanas Haruno

- **TU** – Karin rápidamente encontró al pelirrojo que buscaba – **SE QUE PUEDES LLEVARME DONDE ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN, ASI QUE MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VÁMONOS** – grito

Temari y Kankurō sudaron frio, nadie que le hubiera hablado así vivió más de dos segundos. La quijada se les fue al piso cuando vieron como su hermano suspiraba, rodaba los ojos y aparecía una plataforma de arena debajo de sus pies

\- **YO TAMBIÉN VOY** – grito Sakura

De nuevo para el asombro de los hermanos de Gaara una plataforma de arena apareció debajo de los pies de Sakura

\- no cambian – dijo por lo bajo Shizune mientras veía como se alejaban por arriba de ese extraño muro

Pero entrecerró los ojos al sentir como una presencia semioculta intentaba seguir hacia donde se perdieron de vista Karin y Sakura

\- "que estará tramando"—pensó

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura tenia rato que dejo de sentir ese poder Chakra que reconoció provenía de Naruto por lo que su mente estaba frenética a la espera de ver cualquier rastro de su amigo

\- **AHÍ ESTÁN** – grito y señalo donde se veía una mata de cabello rubio y otra cabello negro azulado

Sakura no espero a estar en el suelo para bajar de la plataforma de arena cayendo desde una altura considerable, llegando tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas junto a los hermanos

Era una escena rara, los dos estaban inconscientes y muy magullados pero su respiración era constante y su color de piel no era un pálido de muerte, lo raro era que están acostados uno junto a él otro y sus manos se entrelazaban, pero algo en la posición y el agarre no era natural parecía que una persona los acomodo así después de que se desmallaron

Mientras Karin revisaba que estuvieran bien, Sakura buscaba con la mirada a alguien más

-Sasuke… kun—dijo la pelirrosa, intento por todos los medios no ocupar el honorifico pero algo muy dentro de ella no se sentía conforme sin ocuparlo

\- No están heridos de muerte pero… - divago la pelirroja poniendo en sobre aviso a Sakura

Karin estaba a centímetros de que la boca de Naruto le mordiera el brazo recién sanado cuando una mano la detuvo

\- no lo hagas, tu misma lo dijiste, no están en peligro de muerte – dijo Sakura mientras retiraba el brazo de Karin

\- **¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¿TE GUSTA VERLOS SUFRIR? O ¿NO SON DE TU AGRADO?** – exploto Karin, nunca imagino eso de Sakura

\- no, todo lo contrario – dijo Sakura mientras se arrodillaba y ponía la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas y acariciaba el cabello de Hinata – porque los conozco sé que se entristecerán al saber que te lastimaron en alguna forma – dijo con voz amorosa – también está el asunto de que no sabemos cómo reaccionara tu cuerpo, la última vez Ino se quedó casi sin Chakra cuando intento despertar a Hinata de un Genjutsu – recordó el pánico que sintió en esos momentos – así que no te preocupes, ellos sanan rápido – dijo mientras una lagrima caía sobre el rostro del rubio

Karin no sabía que decir su furia fue sustituida por un sentimiento nuevo para ella, nunca nadie se había preocupado por su salud al ocupar su habilidad, de hecho ella era de lo último que se preocupaban por lo que ese sentimiento de afecto que sentía hacia Sakura era diferente, por primera vez alguien la trato como algo más que un suministro medico desechable

Se limpió una lágrima que salía de su ojo y se dirigió a los hermanos para ver si era posible moverlos de ahí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaban algunas horas para el sol de mediodía, pero el pelinegro sentía que ya había corrido durante días, veía borroso y sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar sin mencionar que sus pies ya no reaccionaban por culpa de los ligamentos rotos por la presión de correr tan rápido, él no estaba seguro a donde se dirigía solo recordaba que antes de que Hinata le acomodara sus ideas solo tenía una cosa en la mente y era llegar a ese punto al que se dirigía

 _"_ _Sol es un ser que irradia alegría y prosperidad_

 _Luna es su hermana, es tranquila y serena_

 _Día y Noche son las dos caras de la misma moneda. Todas las personas tienen la capacidad de ser Día y Noche, durante el día son activos y aceptan las alegrías por más efímeras que pueda dar la vida. Durante la noche son tranquilos y se dedican a la meditación de sus acciones antes de actuar en cualquier sentido_

 _Hay personas que toda la vida son Día o Noche, otras tantas son Día parte de su vida y noche lo que resta, pero nunca serán Día y Noche al mismo tiempo_

 _Pero hay un problema para Día y Noche, solo pueden despertar todas sus capacidades si están junto a Sol y Luna, si no encuentran a Sol, durante el Día son grises y todo explota como si una tormenta los azotara todo el tiempo. Durante la Noche caen en un abismo tan oscuro que no se ve el fondo del cual no todos logran salir_

 _¿te has preguntado si ya conociste a tu Sol y a tu Luna?, podrían ser la misma persona o existencias separadas, podría ser tu mama o tu papa, tu hermano o hermana, tu mejor amigo o tu pareja sentimental, esa persona puede ser cualquiera que te de un equilibrio y te apoye en la vida de manera incondicional. Recuerda que nunca podrías avanzar si te encuentras solo_

 _¿Entonces ya conociste a Sol y Luna?"_

Se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra para olvidar el dolor y las ganas de dormir, después de dejar a Hinata junto a su hermano recordó el cuento completo que su mama le leía cuando pequeño al notar que por ser tímido no se podía relacionar bien con gente fuera de su familia

\- pase lo que pase… - dijo jadeante por aire – no me arrepiento, el Dobe y su hermana me dieron más respuestas de las que buscaba – rio cansadamente y callo en el duro suelo del bosque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En medio del bosque se encontraba una Kunoichi haciendo guardia o por lo menos lo que ella consideraba hacer guardia

para ella era difícil permanecer en un solo lugar por lo que estaba corriendo en círculos, nada fuera de lo normal en medio de un bosque que nadie frecuenta por las misteriosas desapariciones que han tenido todos los que se adentran en él, cualquiera ocuparía el tiempo para dar algunas vueltas de calentamiento alrededor de unos árboles, pero ella no. ella no era como la demás gente aburrida que corría en un circuito horizontal. No, ella corría en un circuito vertical ayudada con dos árboles y sus ramas que formaban un cuadrado

Las guardias eran por definición, aburridas, silenciosas y tediosas. Todo lo contrario de lo que ella era, escandalosa e hiperactiva

\- cuatro horas después del amanecer – dijo mientras veía el cielo, después de caer en el punto donde se suponía que debería estar todo el tiempo – casi se acaba el plazo -

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –un sonido la puso en alerta y de inmediato tomo una pose de defensa o lo que ella decía que era su pose de defensa que más bien parecía una pose de pelea de una película barata de kunfu

\- esta pose es tan magnifica, debería imitar más de las que aparecen en esa película – dijo sin modular su voz

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito al ver el cuerpo de un pelinegro en el piso – **UN MUERTO** – se disponía acorrer cuando sintió que seguía respirando

\- **que hago, si voy por Kabuto-sama se enojara por haber dejado mi puesto, pero si me quedo y lo salvo se enojara por rescatar a un desconocido** —se quedó como estatua buscando una respuesta - **¿POR FAVOR DENME UNA SEÑAL?** – se arrodillo que grito al cielo

Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento matutino moverse entre los arboles

\- bien, lo tomare como señal de ayudar al niño – dijo y de sus manos salió un Chakra verde

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un Shinobi de unos veinte años de edad tez clara, ojos azules y cabello despeinado color naranja. Se encontraba al centro del que fue un campo de batalla, la sangre de sus manos estaba seca indicando que su batalla llevaba algún tiempo de finalizada, solo estaba parado al centro esperando a que destino lo alcanzara, cualquiera que este fuera

Varios pisos arriba mirando al ganador se encontraba un Shinobi de Otogakure peliplateado y de lentes

\- Orochimaru-sama, ya es hora – dijo Kabuto pero al voltear al sitio donde hasta unos segundos antes estaba parado el pelinegro se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie

\- bien, tú te ganaste la recompensa – se escuchó desde la oscuridad de una de las celdas del nivel más bajo

El pelinaranja estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero la sensación de ser el la presa lo detuvo de inmediato

\- veo que sabes quién soy – siseo Orochimaru – te concederé un deseo por cederme tu cuerpo –

\- mi único deseo es que libere a mi clan – dijo con seguridad

\- me sorprende, esa fortaleza y agallas que tienes – esbozo un sonrisa – no te preocupes esas cualidades permanecerán en mí y te cumpliré tu deseo –

Dicho eso Orochimaru abrió la boca y el pelinaranja sintió la necesidad de huir pero ninguno de sus músculos le respondía, segundos después todo era negro

\- ju ju ju ju ju – se rio mientras probaba los brazos de su nuevo cuerpo

\- cuáles son sus órdenes Orochimaru-sama – el peliplateado se posiciona junto a su amo y le dio unas vendas

Sus ojos eran color amarillo y su lengua parecida a la de una serpiente, pero sus facciones no eran aun las del pelinegro, empezando por su vistoso cabello naranja por lo que se vendo la cara para dejar pendiente su cambio de apariencia física

\- libera al clan de este pobre diablo, de todos modos no son muy fuertes y ya no quedan muchos supervivientes – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida – también si regresa alguno de los cinco del sonido mátalos de inmediato, esperemos que Sasuke-kun llegue solo gracias al regalo que le di – con eso desapareció entre las sombras –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de doler y su conciencia regresaba poco a poco, al abrir los ojos pudo ver el sol del medio día

-hola, ¿quién eres? – una mujer se puso enfrente de su vista – yo son Hikari pero todos me dicen Kari y tu quien eres – Sasuke no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba – acaso eres Sasuke Uchiha o eres un viajero que se perdió en este bosque o eres una persona que está buscando al gran Orochimaru-sama o eres el ultimo príncipe de una familia real que fue traicionada y ahora tu vida corre peligro al ser perseguido por un ejército de Shinobis con órdenes de matarte al instante porque tú eres la clave para cambiar el orden de poder en tu país –

Sasuke no asimilaba muy bien la situación y no ayudaba en nada que la persona frente a él no se callara nunca

-"nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que hablara más que Naruto y Sakura juntos" – pensó el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la frente

\- soy Sasuke Uchiha – hablo de la forma cortante en un intento que la tal Kari se callara

-ho, bien, vamos – de un salto Kari se levantó y empezó a caminar

Una vez que la muchacha se quitó de encima de Sasuke, la pudo ver mejor, no era muy alta tal vez un metro sesenta de estatura su larga cabellera lacia y castaña le llegaba a los talones, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la banda ninja de Otogakure, su boca y mejillas estaban cubiertos por una bufanda con un patrón de camuflaje blanco con negro y su pantalón con varias bolsas también tenían un patrón de camuflaje blanco con negro. Lleva una camiseta color amarilla y arriba un chaleco táctico verde claro

Se veía que no era una adolecente porque su cuerpo ya estaba bien definido pero no se podía apreciar que tan mayor era por tener la mayoría de su cara oculta solo siendo visible su nariz y frente pero Sasuke le calculaba que debería tener más de veinticinco años

\- Bien, llegamos – dijo Kari cuando llegaron a unas escaleras que se encontraban debajo de un gran árbol

\- hmp – salió de la garganta de Sasuke y se internó en la oscuridad de ese sitio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, y para responder las preguntas que ocasiono mi comentario anterior les puedo decir con seguridad que mi idea si esta contemplando abarcar todos lo ocurrió en la historia original hasta el término de lo guerra, agregando uno que otro arco argumental para dar sentido a ciertas situaciones

En cuanto a lo de terminar esto en julio, pues creo que no, la historia se va a alargar más de esa fecha lo más seguro, así que no se preocupen estoy haciendo todo de mi parte para terminar lo mejor posible esta historia

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **shiro5580** : bueno, en este capitulo se explica la fijación que tenia Sasuke con Hinata y en cuanto a shippueden si lo pienso incluir, claro con mi toque personal, y siento que lograra subir antes este capitulo.

 **yeeiiihh:** aquí está la continuación de la historia

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** hola, creo que en este capitulo explico muchas de tus dudas, y en cuanto a lee, en mi cronología a él lo opero un día antes Tsunade así que en esos momentos todavía estaba inconsciente por la operación

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** primero que nada me disculpo por la gran cantidad de faltas ortograaficas, pero a pesar qe paredde excusa no importa cuantas veces intente correguir la ortografía siempre se me pasa una buena dosis de ellas en cada capitulo

En cuanto a las parejas en estos momentos estoy calculando que estoy a un tercio o a la mitad de la historia así que en estos momentos solo se están despertando en ellos ese sentimiento u olvidándose de ellos según sea el caso pero conforme avance la historia se verá la alineación sentimental de cada uno

Y si como tu lo escribiste, si Sasuke seguía en ese modo junto a Hinata tarde o temprano hubiera intentado reproducirse con Hinata, al fin y al cabo su mente en ese momento era la de una bestia salvaje, y en cuanto a lo pervertido no sabes cuantas escenas raras se me han ocurrido pero si, ya rayarían en Hentai con L mayúscula así que mejor solo lo dejo reducido a situaciones de humor

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : te doy al bienvenida a este mundo del fanfic y espero que te guste mi historia para que le des oportunidad a otros autores que también tienen muy buenas ideas y una forma mejor de expresarlas

 **Hiutusss okno v** : aquí está el capítulo y para variar en el año, **a tiempo y sin retraso** (jajajajaja), y no he tenido la oportunidad de leer el fic que me recomiendas, pero en una búsqueda rápida no logre encontrarlo, si me pudieras pasar el vínculo te lo agradecería

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-04-25 aproximadamente (prometo que será ese dia)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	25. temores y castigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 19 temores y castigos

el equipo de rescate siendo escoltado por el equipo de Sunagakure y el encabezado por Shizune se encontraban frente a las puertas de Konoha

Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Chōji eran llevados en plataformas de arenas flotantes que servían como improvisadas camillas, Kankurō y Kiba fueron atendidos en el lugar por los médicos que llevo Shizune y solo por orgullo ellos prefirieron caminar de regreso a la aldea a pesar que era notorio en Kiba que cada paso que daba le ocasionaba mucho dolor

Shikamaru y Temari no tenían heridas de consideración por lo que no les costó recorrer el camino de regreso, a excepción que para vergüenza y sorpresa de la rubia de coletas su hermano se mostró comprensivo con ella por primera vez en su vida y le sugirió que ocupara una de las plataformas de arena por lo cansada que se veía, si solo hubieran estado presente sus hermanos lo hubiera aceptado gustosa, pero había tantas personas que su reacción fue sonrojarse violentamente y gritar que no la necesitaba, dejando a Gaara con cara de duda y a Kankurō burlándose de ella

Gaara era el único que no tenía nada en contra, su energía con el poco descanso que tuvo ya se había restablecido y no tenía ninguna herida

Sakura y Karin estaban muy atentas viendo como los médicos ninjas monitoreaban el estado de los Genin tendidos en las improvisadas camillas

\- por fin estamos de vuelta – hablo Shizune al ver las puertas de la aldea

Su salida apresurada por encontrar a las hermanas Haruno hizo que sintiera que había salido hace años de ese lugar

Se alegró de ver a varias personas en la entrada esperando a que regresaran

\- "todavía nos siguen esos sujetos"—pensó al sentir la presencia constante de un ANBU desde que se reunió con las hermanas, lo que hacía que tuviera un mal presentimiento - "tengo una idea"—sonrió al ver a una persona entre las que esperaban el regreso de los Genin

\- **Ustedes dos síganme** – se escuchó la voz de Tsunade mientras señalaba a Sakura y Karin cuando el grupo paso por la puerta de la aldea

Se las llevó a un lugar apartado lejos del grupo que se formó alrededor de los recién llegados

Ino solo se quedó viendo como la Hokage se llevaba a sus amigas antes de que pudiera averiguar que paso y donde estaba Sasuke. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos observando como a la distancia la Hokage hablaba con las niñas que no se dio cuenta en que momento alguien la tomo del cuello mientras le tapaba la boca para que no gritara y la jalaba a unos arbustos cercanos sin que nadie se diera cuenta

\- **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?** – pregunto Tsunade mientras tenía la mirada clavada en la pelirroja frente a ella

Karin solo se quedo viendo al lugar donde eran atendidos Naruto y compañía, antes de que se los llevaran al hospital

\- "Quiero ayudarlos más" – pensaba Karin – "quiero protegerlos"—

\- lo que decida, lo aceptare gustosa – por primera vez le sostuvo la mirada a través de sus lentes – solo le digo una cosa – dio una gran sonrisa – **lo volvería hacer una y mil veces mas** -

Tsunade solo endureció la mirada la cual parecía que quisiera incendiar a la niña

\- **este es tu castigo** – sentencio con voz grabe y furiosa – **al crimen de salir de la aldea…** \- no tuvo tiempo de terminar por la intervención de una voz

\- **no fue su idea salir de la aldea** —Sakura no soportaba más, se culpaba que por su error Karin perdiera lo que tanto busco en la vida – **yo la forcé a hacerlo, si alguien tiene que ser castigado tendría que ser yo** – la mirada de Sakura era indicativo que no retrocedería en sus palabras

- **¿Qué dices a eso Karin Haruno?** – Tsunade cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y afilo la mirada

Karin dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco

\- nadie me forzó – empezó a hablar con voz calmada mientras continuaban sus ojos cerrados – yo la hice porque mi familia estaba en peligro, mi Onee-sama salió tras sus seres queridos y yo la acompañe porque también Naruto y Hinata son personas importantes para mi… si no los hubiera conocido, no sé en qué lugar estaría yo en este momento… talvez estuviera muerta o peor aún, esperando a mi primer hijo de muchos más– esas últimas palabras se escucharon con repulsión

Sakura y Tsunade levantaron una ceja con esas palabras, por la forma que las dijo parecía que Karin nunca quisiera tener hijos. Solo la Hokage sabía que no eran en si por tener hijos, sino en la forma que iban a ser concebidos

– por ello nunca dejare que nada les pase a ellos ni a nadie que yo conozca – al finalizar, la pelirroja abrió los ojos mostrando que estaban brillosos por contener las lágrimas pero mostrando una determinación que nunca antes habían tenido

Tsunade dio una sonrisa disimulada al ver que ella apreciaba mucho a los Mellizos Uzumaki

\- **entonces tu castigo será el siguiente** – empezó a hablar con voz dura y extendió su brazo derecho hacia la niña

Karin solo se quedó con los ojos desorbitados y su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar lo que tenía que decir la Hokage

\- **por el crimen de salir a ayudar a tus amigos y familia… yo te sentencio a que los tendrás que apoyar y ayudar en todo lo que se te sea posible** – dijo Tsunade

Karin no podía creer lo que veía frente a su rostro, lo que sostenía la Hokage era una banda ninja, tan similar a la que le causo sufrimiento en el pasado y tan distinta a la vez, esta banda azul con el símbolo de Konohagakure representaba todo lo que quería proteger

\- "ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero proteger" – pensó Karin

\- **al tomarla aceptas tu castigo** – termino Tsunade al ver como las manos temblorosas de la niña tomaban la placa y la presionaban en contra de su pecho

\- si, cumpliré mi castigo aunque me cueste la vida – dijo con seguridad mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Sakura solo la abrazo, estaba feliz porque no recibió un castigo por su culpa

\- Tsunade-Hime – la voz que resonó en los oídos de la Hokage la saco completamente de su buen humor

\- **¿Qué es lo que deseas Danzō?—** dijo de forma cortante Tsunade

\- solo decirte que me alegro que este aquí junto a esa niña – Danzō señalo a Karin – porque la voy a reclutar para mis fuerzas especiales – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Danzo no tardo nada en ir por la niña que en un principio considero basura cuando su ANBU le informo la peculiar forma de salvar la vida de Neji, viéndola como una herramienta más para sus planes futuros

\- **¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENE PARA HACER TAL COSA?** – pregunto enojada Sakura al sentir como Karin empezaba a temblar

\- tengo el poder que me fue dado como consejero del Hokage y como tal puedo reclutar a cualquier civil que tenga el potencial para defender a la aldea – con su mano libre intento tomar a Karin

\- **un momento** – Tsunade detuvo la mano de Danzō antes de que tocara a la niña – **ese poder del cual haz abuzado tanto no te permite llevarte a ninguno de mis subordinados** – los ojos de la rubia querían matar al consejero

\- no sé a qué subordinado estés refiriéndote, pero ella es una civil que me lleva… - Danzō estaba seguro de su información hasta que vio que escondida entre las manos y el cuerpo de la niña estaba la placa que la posicionaba dentro de las fuerzas ninjas de la aldea

\- **no sé qué pretendas, pero no pude ser una Genin si ni siquiera ha entrado a la academia** —sentencio Danzō con los ojos entrecerrados para no mostrar lo molesto que estaba

-"No me volverás a ganar"—pensaba

\- **ella está inscrita en la academia desde hace un mes y acaba de aprobar el examen que le impuse** – Tsunade soltó al consejero para no romperle la mano y le dio la espalda mientras veía a la pelirroja

La Hokage no mentía, tan pronto como la nueva Haruno despertó en el hospital la inscribió en el cursos más avanzado por si la niña decidía seguir siendo una Genin

Karin tenía miedo, no sabía quién era ese sujeto pero la sensación que tenía en el cuerpo era la misma que sentía cuando su Ex-sensei estaba frente a ella, tal era su miedo que todo empezó a darle vueltas y de un momento a otro todo se oscureció

Sakura se preocupó al ver como Karin temblaba y como su rostro se ensombreció al estar frente a ese hombre

\- **no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión** – refuto el consejero – **exijo que en este momento realice el examen estándar, tanto la parte teórica como la practica** – el sabia mejor que nadie que en ambas pruebas fallaría la niña

- **TE ATREVES A CONTRADECIR LAS DECISIONES DEL HO…** \- Tsunade estaba molesta y preocupada porque ella sabía que Karin le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para poder pasar ese examen, pero una voz la interrumpió

\- no hay problema Tsunade-sama – la voz de Karin se escuchaba segura, hasta se podría decir que cantarina – pero por que hacer un examen aburrido si puedo hacer el examen especial – dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Examen especial? – se cuestionó la Hokage

\- si – con un dedo se tocó el mentón y puso una mirada de estar recordando algo – es que escuche que si un estudiante lograba hacer una técnica especial era aprobado automáticamente sin importar la edad que tenga -

-"fue así como Kakashi-sensei logro convertirse en Genin a los seis años"—recordó Sakura

Algo no le parecía bien a la pelirrosa y era el cómo Karin sabia esa información, ella lo supo por voz de Obito-sensei al escucharlo cuando se quejaba con aura deprimente uno de los días cuando el equipo siete los derroto estrepitosamente, eso fue varios meses antes de conocerla. También estaba el hecho que la forma de hablar, de pararse y comportarse en general no parecía a su hermana que estaba junto a ella minutos antes

\- bien, ¿entonces que dicen? – pregunto Karin mientras se amarraba la banda ninja en su cintura

\- bien, si puedes hacer un **Kage Bunshin** estarás aprobada sin discusión – dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada, no podía imaginarse que estaba pensando esa niña

\- si, ¿Por qué no? – dijo Danzō con una sonrisa al saber que la niña no podía hacer ni un simple **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Réplica), mucho menos un **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu clon de sombras)

\- Onee-chan – dijo preocupada Sakura

\- No te preocupes frentona – contesto la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo mientras hacia los sellos de manos

\- " **¿fren… tona?** "—repitió la voz interna de Sakura

 **\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu clon de sombras) – detrás de la pelirroja aparecieron tres más en medio de una nube de humo

\- No… estuvo mal… para ser la primera vez – dijo mientras recargaba las manos en las rodillas y sudaba por el esfuerzo

Gracias a que había visto infinidad de veces ese Jutsu mientras Hinata y Naruto lo hacían, lo pudo replicar sin mucha dificultad a mucho menor escala, gracias a la cantidad de Chakra mayor del promedio en el cuerpo de la pelirroja

\- **bien, con eso damos por terminado este asunto** – sentencio Tsunade mientras le transfería Chakra a Karin para evitar que se desmallara

\- **por el momento así es** – dijo Danzō con el único ojo visible que tenía inyectado de furia – **pero si al finalizar la semana no ha terminado una misión Rango C, yo la transferiré a otra rama militar** \- con esas palabras se fue del lugar

Tsunade no pudo replicar nada, Danzō al igual que la niña, ocupo una vieja tradición militar de mandar a los mejores de la clase a una misión; y siendo que la niña aprobó con un Jutsu especial caía en esa categoría; una semana después de graduarse como prueba de fuerza y voluntad de fuego. Tradición que fue retirada de la academia por el tercer Hokage por ser en extremo peligrosa para un Genin recién graduado por muy hábil que fuera. Pero seguía siendo vigente en las pruebas que un profesor o consejero en este caso, podía pedir como condición de graduación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danzo estaba furioso mientras se alejaba del lugar, tal era su enojo que la madera del bastón que ocupaba para ayudarse a caminar tronaba bajo la fuerza que lo asolaba

-"demonios, una vez más estuvo un paso delante de mi"—pensaba

Su vista estuvo posada varias veces sobre su brazo vendado

-"una vez que este completado el experimento, el destino no será de nuevo un obstáculo en mis planes"—lo decía para tranquilizarse a sí mismo – "el tiempo y el espacio serán mis juguetes y los podre reescribir a mi conveniencia" – se rio sin disimular nada – "esa niña es mi pase a la inmortalidad y seré paciente para obtenerla"—su furia disminuía con cada palabra –"los cuatro años que faltan serán un buen precio para obtener todo el tiempo del universo"—

Mientras sus pensamientos de poder y venganza tranquilizaban su enojo, su cuerpo se perdía en un oscuro callejón confiado de lo que mantenía oculto era la llave de un enorme poder, el cual estaría listo hasta dentro de cuatro años

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade veía como el viejo Shinobi se perdía en la distancia

-"no sé qué ocurrió pero logre superarlo esta vez"—pensó soltando un fuerte suspiro

\- **¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer ese Jutsu?** – pregunto Tsunade

-¿he? – Karin no estaba haciendo caso al burlarse de la cara confundida de la pelirrosa junto a ella

\- I… i… - la lengua de Sakura se atoraba por la impresión – ¿cerda eres tú? – susurro con miedo de que alguien se enterara de la verdad

\- **DING DING DING DING TENEMOS UNA GANADORA** – se burló Karin – en un momento nos vemos – Sakura tuvo que detener el cuerpo de Karin para que no llegara al suelo

Tsunade había presenciado suficientes peleas de Ino y Sakura durante la semana que estuvo monitoreando personalmente el avance en la recuperación de la pelirroja por lo que entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Karin al despertar de lo que creyó fue un desmayo estando en los brazos de Sakura

-…- Sakura no pudo contestar al ver como Shizune salía detrás de unos árboles a la distancia trayendo a Ino en brazos

Sakura y Tsunade terminaron de entender lo que paso al ver a Shizune bajando a la rubia tambaleante al piso

La pelinegra tenía una sonrisa en los labios, no se había equivocado en deducir a quien reportaría los ANBUS que seguían a las hermanas

Se acercó a las tres Kunoichis mientras recordaba su plática con Tsunade de algunas horas antes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas antes

Shizune estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage mientras cargaba a una pequeña bebe en brazos

Su apuro se debía a que de nuevo no podía encontrar a Karin ni a Sakura. Originalmente las busco para preguntarles algo relacionado con la pequeña Mirai pero después de buscarlas por todas partes y no encontrarlas se preocupó de que hubieran salido tras los demás cuando nadie las estuvo vigilando.

Corría con premura para avisarle a la Hokage y con un poco de suerte ella sabría donde se encontraban esas hermanas que a pesar de no compartir un laso de sangre demostraron ser mucho más parecidas de lo que uno pensaría

- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – grito mientras abría la puerta de la oficina del Hokage

\- **¿Shizune dónde estabas?** – pregunto Tsunade sin prestarle atención a lo alterada que se veía la pelinegra – **te he buscado la ultima hora, te tengo una misión** – solo observaba por la ventana en dirección donde horas antes se dirigió el equipo de Shikamaru y horas después el equipo de Suna

Tsunade se sorprendió de la buena suerte de Hinata y compañía, Gaara y sus hermanos habían planeado salir el día anterior en la noche, pero decidieron retrasar su salida hasta que se pudieran despedirse de los Uzumaki. El pelirrojo y la rubia estaban preocupados que los hermanos no los visitaran el día anterior después de un mes de visitas regulares y a tiempo. Por ello decidieron permanecer más tiempo en la aldea de Konoha para saber que había ocurrido

Cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido por voz de la Hokage no perdieron tiempo en ponerse ellos mismos como voluntarios para apoyar al grupo de Shikamaru; más bien solo fue Gaara y Temari, el tercer hermano solo lo hizo por amenazas de la hermana mayor; saliendo de inmediato

\- **necesito que de inmediato formes un equipo con los mejores médicos y que tengan tu plena confianza para atender cualquier eventualidad con los niños** – Tsunade no podía retirar su mirada de esa parte del horizonte que se iluminaba con el sol de la mañana – **se lo más rápida posible, deberías de haber salido hace más de una hora** – dijo con dureza al recordar que no supo de ella desde que dejaron salir a Gaara del edificio donde Ibiki y el demás cuerpo de tortura e interrogación los tenían en aislamiento para impedir algún problema con Danzō

\- **SI** – contesto por inercia Shizune al tomarla de improviso y olvidar por completo el motivo de su abrupta entrada

Su atención de nuevo fue dirigida a la pequeña bebe de ojos rojos que jalo su ropa

\- ¿Tsunade-sama sabe dónde se encuentran las hermanas Haruno? – pregunto tan pronto lo recordó gracias a Mirai

\- no las he visto desde que las dejamos en la puerta – Tsunade frunció el ceño al ver a Shizune tan alterada

\- es que no las encuentro y ya las busque por todos lados – Shizune ya daban por hecho sus temores

\- esas niñas van a acabar conmigo – la rubia suspiro pesadamente y se tiro en la silla tras su escritorio – creo que la pelirroja va a estar en problemas si ocupa su habilidad para salvar a Naruto o a alguien más – sus facciones se ensombrecieron mientras pensaba en un plan de acción

\- crees que los que se llevaron a Sasuke y Hinata también la secuestren – pregunto temerosa la pelinegra

\- no, ellas debieron salir después de Gaara—pensó un poco en que momento debieron desaparecer las niñas – **me preocupa más los del consejo, si ellos se enteran se me hará muy difícil protegerla si decide ser solamente una civil en la aldea** – entrelazo sus manos en la altura de la boca para pensar que hacer

Shizune se quedó callada, no lo había pensado pero también había leído el reporte de Obito con respecto a que lo tenía muy vigilado dentro de la aldea y sobre cómo no quería que nadie se enterara del secreto que llevaba en su vientre Elyse Ayasaki. Si él era vigilado que impediría que alguien más lo fuera dentro de la aldea

\- no quería imponer mi voluntad en esa niña, ella ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, pero creo que si quiero protegerla la tendré que hacer una Genin para que este bajo mi mando y nadie la intente reclutar – dijo con voz cansada mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y levantaba la vista al techo – ahora entiendo a mi viejo maestro, cuando me entere de todo lo que había permitido que les pasara a los niños… me enoje –

Shizune rodo los ojos, enojarse era una palabra muy amable para describir la furia que mostraba en ese momento, Anko y la gente encargada del mantenimiento de las zonas de entrenamiento todavía seguían intentando reparar la zona cuarenta y cuatro después de que la Hokage se fuera a desestresar en el bosque de la muerte

\- pero ahora sé que para proteger a alguien se tiene que tomar decisiones que no siempre pondrán contentos a todo el mundo – termino Tsunade con un suspiro

Shizune solo puso ojos tristes pero sabía cuál era la preocupación de su maestra, habían encontrado el archivo oculto del tercero y en él tenía muchos casos de desapariciones y secuestros que apuntaban a Danzō pero no tenía nada en concreto por lo que no podía hacer gran cosa en su contra

\- **llévate a dos de los ANBUs de mi guardia personal para que te ayuden a rastrearlas y piensa en un castigo adecuado para las niñas** – dijo con malicia la Hokage – **mientras yo hare todos los trámites para que este dentro de las fuerzas militares de la aldea antes de que regresen** – menciono mientras empezaba a llenar algunos formularios

\- ¿Tsunade- sama?—pregunto tímidamente la pelinegra

\- **¿QUÉ SUCEDE AHORA?—** los nervios que tenía la rubia no hacían que su humor fuera el mejor en ese momento

Shizune no dijo nada solo levanto tímidamente el pequeño bulto que tenía en las manos

\- maldición – dijo entre dientes la Hokage – bien dámela, yo la cuidare un rato –

Shizune dudo un poco

-"si usted no pude cuidarse sola…"—pensaba con pesar la pelinegra

Haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones logro darle a la niña y en un parpadeo salió de la torre rumbo al hospital para después dirigirse en la búsqueda de las niñas y de los demás

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shizune tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver que todo había salido bien

Se alegró de haber tenido esa platica horas antes, eso fue lo que hizo que pensara un plan cuando se dio cuenta a quien seguía ese ANBU con tanta insistencia

Daba gracias de que Danzō fuera una persona muy predecible cuando no se le daba tiempo de planear sus movimientos, por ello tan pronto como entro a la aldea y vio a Ino entre la multitud la separo del resto y le explico la situación maquillando la verdad al decirle que necesitaba que tomara un examen en el cuerpo de Karin porque si no iba a ser castigada con cárcel la pelirroja

Ella pensaba que tardarían algunas horas en lo que terminaban el examen clásico de la academia nunca imagino que la rubia que caminaba junto a ella con paso lento se le ocurriera tomar el examen especial con el cual aprobó en unos minutos

\- buen trabajo Shizune – dijo la Hokage – hasta a mí me sorprendiste –

Shizune solo dio una sonrisa tímida

\- ¿Qué paso Onee-san? – pregunto con dudas Karin

\- Nada, solo que ya eres una Genin de Konoha – dijo Sakura alegre mientras abrazaba a Karin

\- hablando de eso ¿Cómo es que sabes el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**? – pregunto Shizune a Ino

\- eso fue sencillo, lo he visto infinidad de veces solo que yo no tengo el suficiente Chakra para hacerlo pero al estar en Karin me di cuenta que ella si podría hacerlo con facilidad – contesto la rubia

Tsunade solo levanto una ceje al enterarse que la exUzumaki tenía una cantidad equivalente de Chakra a un Chūnin sin que hubiera entrenada

-"cuanto Chakra desarrollara si se entrena adecuadamente"—pensó mientras veía como la pelirroja la veía con duda

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto un poco exasperada por esa mirada tan pesada

\- Abuela, ¿es que tengo la duda de que si una Jōnin como usted me puede promover a Genin? – Karin expreso su duda

Shizune, Ino y Sakura se les puso la cara azul del miedo al escuchar la palabra prohibida, mientras Tsunade le aparecía una sombra que le cubría la mitad del rostro y sus ojos brillaban buscando sangre

-"todas las que ella me haga me cobrare contigo por ser el hermano mayor"—recordó Sakura lo que Grito Tsunade cuando la vio enfurecerse por primera vez con esas palabras, haciendo que su miedo se convirtiera en terror y empezara a temblar sin control

-" **me arrepiento de intentar ser la hermana mayor** "—se escuchó la voz interna de Sakura quejarse

Ino dio un paso alejándose de Sakura al recordar las mismas palabras

-¿dije algo malo? – pregunto Karin con cara de duda

La palabra prohibida la había ocupado sin intención de ofender, realmente Karin no conocía a la persona frente a ella y era una forma de expresarse más que una ofensa, por ello no comprendía porque el ambiente se había puesto tan pesado

- **TÚ** – Tsunade señalo a alguien frente a ella – **SÍ, TU VEN AQUÍ** –

-¿Qué pasa Onee-san?—pregunto Karin

\- ella… ella… ella… es la Hokage – respondió Sakura mientras daba unos pasos temerosos

Karin se puso azul del miedo y se arrodillo de inmediato

\- perdone mi insolencia – se disculpó pero el daño ya estaba hecho

La persona señalada por la Hokage seguía avanzando maldiciendo a su suerte y en un descuido de la Hokage al ver que Sakura se movía para dejarlo pasar intento huir

- **Obito Uchiha** – la voz de la Hokage era aterradora mientras sostenía al Jōnin de su chaleco táctico para que no huyera – **te tengo una misión clase S para ti** –

\- "porque a mi, ni bien acabo de llegar a la aldea" – lloraba mentalmente Obito mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Tsunade

Obito tenía literalmente segundos de haber pasado por la puerta de la aldea y solo se acercó para preguntarle a Sakura que estaba pasando

\- **estas listo** – dijo Tsunade con voz aterradora

Obito solo movió maniáticamente su cabeza en negación, pero Tsunade ignorando las suplicas silenciosas del pelinegro y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar quien sabe donde

Karin estaba azul del miedo viendo como el pelinegro hacia una parábola cayendo en un lugar lejano en la aldea

\- O… Obito sensei sí que tiene mala suerte – Sakura tenía una risa temerosa y un tic en el ojo, al ver como su maestro tenia algunos segundos dentro de la aldea y ya se había metido en problemas

\- **KARIN** – la mencionada se levantó e intento no mover ni un musculo cuando la Hokage la llamo – **TE QUIERO MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA PARA DARTE TU PRIMERA MISIÓN** –

La pelirroja solo asintió frenéticamente

\- ¿Tsunade-sama donde esta Mirai? – la pelinegra después de anotar mentalmente de ir a revisar si el Uchiha seguía con vida, busco con la mirada a la niña

\- ha, pues veras – de inmediato Tsunade olvido su enojo y desvió su mirada mientras se rascaba su mejilla

\- **¿dónde dejo a la niña?** – replico la pelinegra con la mirada encendida

Tsunade sabía que era mucho más fuerte que su alumna pero eso no evito sentirse intimidada por la aura asesina que desprendía Shizune al enterarse que no cuido a la niña

\- pues… - respondió con voz vacilante

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de la puerta donde una rubia temía por su vida, en la casa de Sakura se encontraban dos niños castaños de siete y ocho años respectivamente

La niña menor estaba cubierta de un polvo blanco, tosiendo pequeñas nubes blancas mientras se encontraba sentada en el piso

El niño un año mayor se encontraba completamente empapado, templando de frio también en el suelo recargando su espalda en la espalda de la niña

\- **¿PORQUE YO TENGO QUE ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO?** – grito la niña tallándose los ojos que estaban rojos por el polvo– **ES HUMILLANTE PARA LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN HYŪGA** –

\- **cállate, que por tu culpa estamos metidos en este problema** – se quejó el niño

- **es tu prima, tu deberías estarla cuidando** —contraataco Hanabi – **yo no tengo nada que ver en esto** –

\- **eso no fue lo que me dijiste después de romper esas cajas en el mercado en una de tus rabietas** – se quejó Konohamaru

Hanabi se sonrojo al recordar que horas antes después de una de las bromas de Konohamaru; las cuales últimamente eran más frecuentes; se desquito destruyendo muchas cajas que se encontraban fuera de uno de los múltiples establecimientos de la zona comercial de la aldea, desgraciadamente dichas cajas contenían un sake muy especial comprado por la Hokage y el cual se estaban llevando a la torre del Hokage

\- **y te recuerdo tus palabras** \- Konohamaru siguió echando sal a la herida cuando la castaña se quedó callada sin argumentos – **_por favor échate la culpa porque si mi padre se entera nos mata a los dos_** – termino diciendo las palabras con una muy mala imitación de la Hyūga

\- **CÁLLENSE LOS DOS** – se escuchó una tercer voz que no permitió seguir la discusión cuando Hanabi ya estaba levantándose para empezar a gritar

Los dos niños miraron de mala manera a la adolecente pelinegra que los acompañaba, pero era un hecho que sin ella estarían en peores problemas

\- no puedo creer que yo siendo ciega puedo ser mejor niñera – se quejó Miina mientras arrullaba a una pequeña bebe que tomaba leche de una mamila

La samurái pudo bañar sin problema a la bebe después de que Konohamaru inundara el baño en un intento de templar la tina, dándose mejor él un baño con todo y ropa. Después tuvo que preparar y darle su comida cuando Hanabi literalmente hizo explotar frente a ella una bolsa de leche en polvo para bebes

\- "cuando acepte cuidar de Hanabi-sama pensé que sería igual de tranquila que Hinata-sama"—si los ojos de la pelinegra sirvieran estarían inspeccionando a la castaña que estaba haciendo un puchero enojada cruzada de brazos – "¿por qué sentiré una presencia muy similar en ellas dos?"—

Pensó por unos segundos sus palabras y después les resto importancia, era cierto que su trabajo sería más sencillo si tuviera la personalidad calmada de Hinata pero se divertía mucho con la explosiva personalidad que demostró tener

Sin prestarle atención a la nueva discusión de los niños por quien tuvo la culpa de que la Hokage los castigara cuidando a la niña siguió alimentándola para poderla dormir después

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elyse estaba picando con un palo de escoba al cuerpo que se encontraba tendido frente a sus pies

Después de que literalmente Obito callera del cielo frente a ella no tuvo más opción de revisar que estuviera con vida

-"¿Obito, porque tienes tan mala suerte?" – Pensaba la castaña de ojos chocolate – "¿porque solo con caminar te metes en problemas?"—

Elyse llevaba algunos años de conocerlo y al principio ella también lo golpeaba por mal interpretar las situaciones y después de empezar a ser pareja a escondidas, esas malas interpretaciones parecían ser más constantes y ella a ojos de los médicos lo quería matar

Con el tiempo aprendió que el Uchiha había nacido con una estrella de mala suerte, sobre todo cuando ella vio con sus propios ojos que los problemas le caían literalmente del cielo

Elyse rio al recordar como un día donde su abuelo logro arreglar que Obito la escoltara a recoger algunos productos fuera de la aldea.

En la primer noche que se detuvieron en un hotel. La suerte Uchiha actuó y mientras el pelinegro estaba acostado en la cama esperando su turno para poder bañarse al haber entrado primero ella; en ese entonces ya empezaban a salir como pareja pero su abuelo no lo sabía, estaba segura de que si se hubiera enterado antes de esa salida no los hubiera dejado irse juntos; el techo sobre de él cedió, cayendo una pelinegra bien proporciona. La joven mujer callo sobre Obito y por la impresión solo se pudo poner a horcajadas mientras veía la cara de duda del pelinegro debajo de ella al no entender que había pasado

Elyse estaba segura que si no hubiera salidos treinta segundos antes del baño y visto todo lo que paso, nunca hubiera creído que todo era un accidente. Cualquier mujer no se crearía una excusa tan patética de que todo había sido un accidente en donde una mujer más joven que ella y mejor dotada estuviera sobre de él solo con unas diminutas bragas

Ese día Obito no se salvó de los golpes de Elyse. Ella vio que todo había sido un accidente, pero tuvo celos de la forma que veía Obito el cuerpo de la pelinegra frente de el con la cara muy roja y una pequeña hemorragia nasal, lo peor y fue lo que detono la furia de la castaña, Obito no hizo nada para quitársela de encima. La pelinegra solo salió del cuarto muy avergonzada sin hacer escandalo después de pedirle una toalla a Elyse, en su cara se veía que ni ella misma sabía que sucedió

Por esa razón y muchas más que presencio, no se enojó ni pensó mal del pelinegro inconsciente en el suelo al notar que el su cara tenia marcada la cachetada de una mujer que se empezaba a hinchar conforme el tiempo pasaba

\- primero te llevare al hospital y si no me das una respuesta creíble… darás gracias de estar ya en uno – dijo Elyse mientras arrastraba al pelinegro al hospital

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ella… ella es la famosa Hokage que me curo – menciono Karin templando de miedo

\- si – Sakura sabía que de alguna manera se habían salvado de llegar al hospital

\- yo pensé que al ser la mejor medico ninja del mundo tendría un mejor carácter – se quejó la pelirroja sacudiéndose un poco de polvo de sus maltratadas ropas

\- ¿Qué dices? – Sakura no sabía eso

\- si, me lo dijo una enfermera – Karin puso cara de intentar recordar las palabras exactas – al parecer es la mejor medico ninja en el país del fuego, y se atreverían a decir muchos que del mundo ninja en general – dio una sonrisa – me alegra que así sea, ellos la necesitaran mucho si siguen igual de obstinados y cabeza dura – vio donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata siendo llevados por fin al hospital después de ver como la Hokage perdía los estribos

\- niñas les sugiero que no hagan enojar a la única persona de la aldea capaz de destruirla de un solo golpe – un peliplata con un ojo oculto apareció detrás de las niñas, una vez que el peligro había pasado

\- si… si Kakashi-sensei – contesto Sakura

Con eso el peliplata se fue caminando con paso cansado leyendo su libro sin preocuparse en saber que había pasado, ni el motivo de tanta conmoción cerca de la entrada. Su vista estaba clavada en el libro que tenía frente de el, estaba cansado y lo ultimo que quería era investigar nada

-"ya me enterare si es algo importante"—pensó mientras se perdía entre la multitud -"creo que primero ire a desatar a Sasuke" – vosteso cansado de recorrer el camino hasta donde dejo a Sasuke la noche anterior

\- "la mejor medico ninja y es muy fuerte"—pensó Sakura mientras veía como se alejaba Tsunade siendo arrastrada por Shizune para que la llevara donde dejo a la pequeña Mirai

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente el sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de una habitación completamente blanca, el suave viento matutino movía con ligereza la cortina

-¿Qué paso? – la voz ronca de Hinata se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación

Por instinto levanto una mano para taparse los ojos al ser golpeados por la luz que entraba en la habitación. Tanto tiempo había ocupado sus lentes o googles que sus ojos no reaccionaban muy bien a luces brillantes

-¿he? – se extrañó al ver sus manos cubiertas por vendajes, eso para ella era inusualmente extraño y más sentir que todavía seguían heridas debajo de esas vendas, por lo regular una noche de sueño eran más que suficiente para que ese tipo de heridas desaparecieran

Se levantó, tenía ganas de ir al baño. Con paso tembloroso llego a dicho lugar, al prepararse para realizar lo que pretendía, se dio cuenta que no solo sus manos estaban vendadas, ambos brazos estaban completamente vendados y llevaba la ligera bata del hospital

Al terminar se pudo percatar que también su estómago y sus piernas estaban vendadas

\- ¿Hinata-san? – un ligero toque en la puerta y la voz de alguien buscándola la sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- si… si… aquí estoy Shizune-san – respondió al reconocer la voz

Al salir del cuarto de nuevo tuvo que entre cerrar los ojos por el abrupto cambio entre el cuarto de baño débilmente iluminado y la habitación inundada de luz natural

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto la pelinegra mayor

\- bi… bien… ¿pero? – contesto Hinata al tiempo que mostraba sus manos con ojos de duda haciendo una muda pregunta que Shizune entendió

Shizune sin decir nada se acercó a la ventana y la cerro impidiendo que el viento se colara más en la habitación. Tan pronto la cerro se activó un sello previamente preparado por la Hokage para impedir que se viera o escuchara nada desde del exterior del cuarto mientras las ventanas y puertas estuvieran cerradas

\- sus cuerpos al parecer fueron heridos por sobre ocupar el Chakra del Kyūbi, pero por alguna razón no se están curándose con el ritmo al que estaban acostumbrados – dijo Shizune una vez que se aseguró que el sello estaba activo

Hinata se extrañó de las palabras y después de una inspección rápida se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en esa habitación. Su hermano dormía plácidamente en una cama contigua a la suya, la cual no había visto por estar aturdida por tanta luz

Se acercó con cuidado y vio que su hermano estaba más vendado que ella, con cortes y magulladuras visibles en la cara y brazos

\- no te preocupes, si están sanando como cualquier persona normal, en unos días despertara – Shizune intento calmar a Hinata al ver que esta estaba derramando unas lagrimas

-lo… lo… lo siento… Onii-chan—dijo entre sollozos Hinata – si… si fuera más… más fuerte no te hubiera pasado nada -

\- el estará bien, pero podrías acompañarme—dijo Shizune cuando vio que se calmó un poco Hinata – la Hokage dio ordenes de llevar a alguno de ustedes ante ella tan pronto se despertaran–

Hinata no dijo nada, solo asintió después de pensarlo un rato

-"no puedo hacer nada aquí por el momento"—pensó la pelinegra menor al ver que su hermano dormía tranquilamente sin mostrar dolor alguno

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- no lo mates es tu compañero de equipo, no lo mates es tu compañero de equipo – repetía una y otra vez Karin mientras se dirigía con ellos a una ciudad abandonada como parte de su misión

\- **ya verás que yo soy mucho mejor que ese idiota de Naruto** – decía Kiba ignorando los comentarios de la pelirroja – **y no te preocupes no te pasara nada estando yo cerca** –

Shino estaba en silencio como era su costumbre pero Akamaru para variar no le daba la razón a Kiba y su expresión denotaba que sentía pena de lo que hacía su compañero

\- en qué momento me metí en este problema – maldecía Karin su suerte

En la mañana tal como se lo pidió la Hokage se presentó en sus oficinas. Después de escuchar un regaño por parte de Shizune y un castigo que después se les daría, porque la pelinegra había olvidado completamente el escarmiento que tenía pensado darles a Sakura y a Karin por la preocupación de cómo se encontraba la pequeña Mirai pero después de que la niña estuvo segura en los brazos de su madre volvió la sonrisa sádica a su rostro.

La Hokage le informo que solo había un equipo disponible y afortunadamente tenían una misión en donde fue pedido expresamente ese equipo

Después que Sakura la acompañara a comprar ropa nueva siendo esta vez para Shinobis y equipamiento ninja, se presentó en la puerta oeste para encontrarse con su nuevo equipo

Los dos chicos parecían muy distintos entres si, uno era callado y completamente cubierto por sus ropas y lentes negros el cual se presentó como Shino Abúrame

El segundo de sus compañeros se presentó como Kiba Inuzuka, que a pesar de ser extrovertido y enérgico como Naruto, le causo un escalofrió en toda la espalda y se juró que dormiría con un ojo abierto durante la noche y no dejaría que se acercara a ella

Kiba no pudo evitar comportarse como sus instintos le dictaban, él ya había notado a Karin el día anterior mientras caminaba de regreso a la aldea después de su misión, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras ella solo llevaba una licra entallada negra que apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver la mayoría de su cuerpo

Segundos antes de que llegara Karin al lugar de reunión, Kiba estaba blasfemando en contra de todo al sentir que la Hokage cambio muy rápido a su compañero de equipo desaparecido y que nunca aceptaría a nadie más, esas palabras todavía resonaban en la calle cuando vio a Karin llegar al lugar, su nuevo equipo consistía en una blusa sin mangas color lila unos tonos más oscuros que el que ocupaba anteriormente y esta le debería cubrir completamente el estómago pero Karin la dejo desabotonada debajo de su pecho para que se le pudiera apreciar el ombligo, tenía una falda blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y unas medias negras que le cubrían hasta las rodillas junto a unas sandalias ninja con un tacón de pocos centímetros, su banda ninja lo ocupaba como cinturón sobre su falda

Kiba literalmente babeo cuando pensó que debajo de esa falda no llevaba nada que cubriera su ropa interior, cosa que no era cierta porque en esta ocasión llevaba unos pequeños short entallados que eran completamente cubiertos por la falda para no cometer el mismo error del día anterior al solo llevar una licra y sentir mucha vergüenza al tener que ocupar su falda en una emergencia, sintiendo que todos le veían el trasero. En caso del integrante del clan Inuzuka del equipo de rescate esa afirmación había sido cierta

Para fortuna de la pelirroja, Sakura la había acompañado todo el tiempo y al ver la mirada de Kiba lo separo un poco del grupo y haciendo gala de su reciente nombramiento de hermana mayor de Karin, defendió su honor al amenazarlo de quitarle parte de su anatomía masculina si se propasaba con su "hermanita"

Karin suspiro pesadamente mientras terminaba de recordar su día

\- Shino – llamo Karin - ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar? –

\- calculo que llegaremos aproximadamente al atardecer – contesto Shino sin dejar de caminar con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra

Karin bufó fastidiada, el sol del mediodía apenas se había hecho presente, todavía le faltaban varias horas de estar soportando al repulsivo de Kiba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba caminando por el largo pasillo que la conduciría a la oficina del Hokage. Shizune la dejo sola después de llegar a ese pasillo, ella tenía que regresar al hospital para atender varios asuntos como directora del mismo.

Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse

-"Sasuke-san"—pensaba mientras se tocaba la frente

-Tsunade-sama ¿porque no me contesta? – se escuchó una voz conocida para Hinata al otro lado de la puerta

\- Ya te dije que estoy entrenando a alguien más, por lo que no puedo – se escuchó la voz de la Hokage

\- está bien – la otra voz se escuchaba triste y apagada

Sin que Hinata se lo esperara se abrió la puerta revelando a una Genin de cabello rosa

\- **HINATA** – grito Sakura – **¿a qué hora despertaste?** – pregunto mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

\- hace… hace unos minutos – respondió sonrojada por el contacto con la Haruno

\- Hinata, veo que despertaste – la voz de la Hokage hizo que rompieran el abrazo – pasa tenemos mucho de qué hablar –

Sakura se quedó del otro lado de la puerta cuando Hinata la tuvo que cerrar

\- ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Sasuke?—pregunto la Hokage ni bien Hinata había entrado

La pelinegra conto todo lo que se acordaba desde que Sasuke la noqueo en la noche, como despertó dentro de su pasaje mental frente a Orochimaru y después como con ayuda del Kyūbi logro deshacerse de la influencia que tenía sobre Sasuke y todo lo que comprendió de la plática que tuvo con este

Tsunade escuchó atentamente todo el relato y después de meditarlo formo una teoría

\- al parecer el Chakra el Kyūbi es el enemigo natura de lo que sea que contenga ese sello maldito, el cual me preocupa por lo que dices – dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿estas segura que Orochimaru estaba dentro de la mente de Sasuke?—pregunto preocupada

\- s… si – respondió

\- eso es malo, que estará haciendo ese idiota – se mordió el pulgar por la frustración de no comprender con lo que estaba lidiando – al parecer no solo da fuerza y Chakra, también le da una especie de lavado de cerebro al que lo tiene –

\- pero… pero porque Uchiha-san se preocupaba sobre un bosque – se cuestionó Hinata

\- no estoy segura… lo que cuentas es que siempre estuvo esa conexión en el lugar donde se encuentra el Kyūbi ¿verdad? – empezó a formular una vaga teoría

\- si – Hinata reafirmo sus palabras

\- lo que creo es que en algún momento dejaste parte de tu Chakra en su conciencia y por ello él te veía de la misma forma que tú lo veías – todo empezó a cuadrar un poco – por ello él se obsesiono contigo cuando la influencia de Orochimaru estuvo en su máximo y también por ello no pudo tomar completamente su cuerpo haciéndolo muy inestable psicológicamente –

Para Tsunade eso explicaba el comportamiento errático del Uchiha durante ese tiempo

-¿Qué… que pasara con él ?—pegunto tímidamente Hinata

\- por el momento lo registramos como desaparecido en acción y nadie sabe que intento atacarte a ti y a Naruto, y eso se tiene que quedar así porque al parecer ustedes dos ocuparon el Chakra de su prisionero y no es conveniente que nadie se entere de eso – dijo Tsunade

\- y… y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no se han sanado mis heridas? – pregunto Hinata viendo sus vendajes

\- es por el Chakra demoniaco del Kyūbi, al parecer no se puede sanar igual de rápido cuando el mismo te causa las heridas – le contesto Tsunade

Hinata solo se quedó viendo sus manos

\- ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije? – Tsunade afilo la vista y entrelazo sus manos frente a su boca – si tuvieras los conocimientos que te ofrezco puedes ayudar a tu hermano en situaciones parecidas –

\- lo sé – dijo con determinación – pero mi camino es estar al lado de mi hermano y no pienso dejarlo solo –

\- **está bien, la propuesta sigue en pie, solo también piensa que hay otras persona que desean esta oportunidad y tú se la estas negando** – dijo con voz un poco más alto de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada frente a esa niña

Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza sin comprender eso ultimo y salió de la habitación

\- ¿Qué piensas de todo eso? – pregunto mientras veía por la ventana

\- me hubiera gustado que me digieran de esto antes de que el escapara, pero lo que pude ver de los cuerpos que trajeron y los reportes que me diste, es que ese bastardo está sellando parte de su personalidad en sus víctimas para poder manipularlas a su antojo – contesto Jiraiya sentado del otro lado de la venta viendo el paisaje – solo me falta hacer una revisión rápida a la mocosa y te podre decir que es -

\- la interrogante aquí es Sasuke, ¿para que lo quiere Orochimaru y porque se fue si Hinata dice que logro eliminar esa presencia? – cuestiono la rubia

\- recuerda que el mocoso no solo tenía un demonio en la cabeza, desde hace años está infectado con la maldición de la venganza, yo creo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano sin que Orochimaru hubiera intervenido – confeso Jiraiya lo que pensaba del Uchiha – y en cuanto a lo de Orochimaru tal vez el clan Yamanaka podrá averiar algo después que yo termine con ella -

\- ¿crees que haya salvación para Sasuke?—pregunto Tsunade con mirada triste

\- si la hay, talvez solo esos niños sean capases de dar con ella – respondió mientras se levantada del lugar donde descansaba

\- **antes de que te vayas** – lo detuvo Tsunade – ¿Qué piensas de lo que le propuse a Hinata? –

\- yo no intervendré en su decisión pero tampoco me negare a que siga a su hermano con lo que planeo hacer para entrenarlo – contesto Jiraiya mientras se estiraba para desentumirse – ¿porque no te enfocas en la otra chiquilla?, ella se ve que tiene talento –

Tsunade frunció el ceño pero su compañero tenía razón la niña se veía que tenía talento pero no así la motivación necesaria o por lo menos no la había demostrado completamente

\- le daré una oportunidad – dijo después de meditarlo

Con esas palabras se fue Jiraiya

\- pero no dejare de intentar que Hinata también aprenda de mi – dijo cuándo se encontraba sola en la oficina

Parecía que estaban peleando por quererse quedar con unos Genin talentosos pero ambos sabían que estaban pelando por sus sobrinos o nietos, los dos querían darles el mayor conocimiento posible para que se pudieran defender mutuamente de los peligros que los asechaban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura espero con un aura triste a que saliera Hinata de la oficina de la Hokage, se sentía una inútil al no poder ayudar en nada a sus amigos

-¿Por qué no me deja ser…? – su monologo fue interrumpido por la voz de Hinata

-Sakura me… me esperaste – dijo Hinata

\- sí, es que no quería dejarte sola después de lo que paso – los ojos de Sakura estaban vidriosos - ¿y Naruto? – pregunto con inocencia

\- todavía no despierta – lo dijo con un aura depresiva que contagio rápidamente a Sakura

\- te invito un plato de ramen – dijo a modo de disculpa Sakura

\- está bien – Hinata salió un poco de su depresión

Su caminata entre las calles de la aldea fue silencioso e incómodo, ambas amigas estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos

-lo siento Hinata – dijo Sakura después de meditar mucho

-¿por… porque te disculpas? – Hinata estaba sorprendida por su amiga

\- es que soy una inútil, no pude ayudarlos en nada mientras estaban sufriendo – confeso Sakura lo que la torturaba desde que despertó en las oficinas de la Hokage

\- no… no digas eso, tu siempre nos ayudas en más de lo que piensas – contesto Hinata moviendo sus manos frente a ella – yo soy la que se debe disculpar por apoyarme tanto en ti –

Sakura no pudo reaccionar a las palabras de Hinata

\- de… debo confesar que… que antes no me agradabas—dijo avergonzada Hinata– sentía celos de ti en la academia, eres lista, bonita y tenías completamente flechado a mi Onii-chan – el sonrojo se hizo mayor – pero después de que te convertiste en nuestra compañera y en mi primer amiga te he visto como alguien a quien seguir –

\- yo no soy tan fuerte como Naruto y no tengo ninguna habilidad especial como Hanabi o Ino e incluso Karin demostró ser de más ayuda que yo – dijo mientras caminaba sin apartar la vista de sus pies

\- yo no te admiro por tener esa clase de fortaleza – la corrigió Hinata – yo te admiro porque a diferencia de mí, tú en ese sentido eres igual a mi Onii-chan – dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – nunca te rindes y das lo mejor de ti en todo momento –

\- pero Hinata tu eres la que nunca se rinde e intentas mejorar a diario – Sakura la vio a los ojos – pero en cambio yo, no puedo caminar junto a ustedes, siempre estoy viendo sus espaldas, siempre me terminan salvando o si no quedo muy mal herida – recordó como la secuestraron o perdió contra Neji en las semifinales

\- **no digas eso** – le dio una cachetada Hinata a Sakura– **yo fui la débil y tú me salvaste y por mi culpa terminaron atrapándote a ti para llevarte al país del viento, y también fue mi culpa por cobarde por no hablar antes con Neji-san y aclarar las cosas antes que se desquitara contigo** – los ojos de la pelinegra estaban cristalinos **\- tu eres más fuerte que yo, si no estuvieras yo estaría en la oscuridad, sin ti y mi Onii-chan yo no sería nada** —dijo con la voz apagada

Sakura no creía que alguien la considerada en tal alta posición

\- no es cierto – dijo deprimida

\- **quien fue la que no se rindió en averiguar nuestro secreto, quien fue la que no se rindió cuando yo y Naruto-niichan caímos en depresión y te empezamos a ignorar, quien no se rindió con Hanabi-chan cuando ella estuvo atacándote una y otra vez, quien no se rindió en ver que mi vida si valía cuando ni yo lo pensé así, quien no se rindió con Ino para que saliera también de ese pozo sin fin de desesperación y miedo cuando se enteró de mi secreto, quien no se rindió y a pesar de que te pudieron enviarte a prisión nos fuiste a ayudar y salvaste a Chōji y Neji en el proceso** – Hinata recapitulo todo lo que hacía recordarle porque admiraba a Sakura

\- yo solo… - Sakura no supo que decir – no soy así de buena, solo fueron las circunstancias supongo – se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a ver como sus pies caminaban a su destino

\- yo sí creo que sabes la razón por la que lo hiciste – Hinata por primera vez en el día dio una sonrisa sincera que si fue vista por Sakura – tu nos consideras tu familia y yo al igual que Naruto-niichan te consideramos la nuestra –

\- Hinata – murmuro conmovida Sakura

- **así que deja esa cara de depresión y sigue en tu intento de alcanzar lo que deseas, yo te apoyare en todo lo que este a mi alcance para que consigas lo que quieras** – termino Hinata mientras entraba a Ichiraku – **ES UNA PROMESA** -

\- Hinata-neechan – murmuro mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla

\- hola chicas que les sirvo – Teuchi las recibió con una enorme sonrisa

\- para… para mí lo de siempre – dijo Hinata

\- entonces son cinco platos extra grandes para empezar – repito la orden de siempre con una sonrisa

\- eto – Hinata un poco avergonzada que lo dijera en voz alta – creo que solo será uno, acabo de salir del hospital y no traigo dinero –

Vio a Sakura para confirmar sus sospechas de que tampoco cargaba mucho dinero consigo

\- ¿Qué te paso? – cuando Ayane escucho que estuvo en el hospital la vio y confirmo que debajo de su ropa se podía ver los vendajes blancos

\- una misión que no salió del todo bien – entro la voz de Sakura para salvar a Hinata que se quedó petrificada al no saber qué contestar

-¿y tu hermano? – la castaña se inclinó sobre la barra y los busco dentro del local

\- hasta donde yo sé sigue en el hospital – la voz de otra persona se escuchó en el lugar

\- Iruka-sensei – hablaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Sakura al notar que al final de la barra estaba comiendo

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?—pregunto preocupado el maestro

\- bi… bien, solo estamos esperando el momento que despierte – contesto al saber que su ex maestro se veía genuinamente preocupado

\- quiero que me avisen tan pronto como despierte – le pidió Iruka a las Genin

\- si – contestaron alegres de ver como las personas en ese pequeño local se preocupaban por el

\- aquí tienes Hinata – hablo Teuchi al darle un plato con su orden – y ya te están esperando los otros cuatro cuando termines este –

\- pero…- intento hablar Hinata

\- no te preocupes – la interrumpió Teuchi cuando le servía un plato mediano a Sakura – este día invita la casa –

\- no, mejor invita Iruka-kun – bromeo Ayane

\- oye – se quejó el maestro – esos niños la última vez dejaron en bancarrota al Hokage como piensas que puedo competir en contra de eso – dijo viendo su cartera y unas lágrimas cómicas salían de sus ojos al verla vacía

Todos rieron cortando en gran medida el ambiente triste que se estaba formando

Después de que Hinata terminara sus cinco raciones y sentirse satisfecha se intentó despedir pero Ayane la interrumpió

\- **oye espera un momento Hinata** – fueron sus palabras y mando una mirada acusadora a Iruka

Iruka tenía rato de haber terminado su comida pero se había quedado platicando con Ayane en la esquina del local.

Sakura no evitaba dar una sonrisa rara al ver esa escena y percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo

\- "creo que tengo una nueva apuesta para Naruto"—Sakura sabía que era una apuesta segura, Naruto no sabía identificar lo que era el amor aunque este le abofeteara

\- Iruka-kun, estaba pensando que tal vez Hinata es la solución a tus problemas de personal – Ayane se dirigió al Chūnin

Iruka se quedó pensando un momento

\- podría funcionar – dijo después de meditarlo un momento – Hinata quería ver si me puedes ayudar en un problema tal como lo menciono Ayane –

Hinata solo se le quedo viendo con cara de duda

\- lo que pasa – siguió Iruka contando su problema mientras se rascaba la nuca– es que como sabes la Hokage envió a muchos de los maestros a misiones, lo que ocasionó que no tenga suficientes para una actividad planeada con los niños del curso –

Hinata solo asintió para confirmar que entendía

\- ya tengo a casi todos grupos cubiertos pero me falta uno y es el más difícil, pero creo que tú lo podrías manejar muy bien – le confió Iruka

-¿Qué… que tendría que hacer?—Hinata no le molestaba ayudar a los demás y mientras Naruto estuviera en el hospital no podrían hacer nada como equipo

Sin contar que no sabía que Obito también seguía en el Hospital después de completar la misión de rango S de la Hokage

\- tienes que ayudar a unos niños en un ejercicio de supervivencia durante dos días en el bosque, empezando mañana temprano – contesto Iruka

Hinata vio a Sakura pidiendo ayuda para saber que contestar y esta solo se encogió de hombros en señal de que la apoyaría en lo que decidiera

\- bien, lo puedo ayudar – contesto Hinata segura de sus palabras

\- está bien, te veo mañana a primera hora en la academia – la cito Iruka

\- pero… pero tengo algo que decirles… – Hinata se quedó viendo sus manos vendadas

La mirada que daba la preadolescente dejo confundidos a Ayane e Iruka

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin estaba exasperada de la insistencia de Kiba al punto de estarse preguntando si alguien extrañaría a esa persona en la aldea si le pasaba algún accidente

\- ya llegamos – la voz de Shino se escuchaba con su tono neutro de siempre

\- **al fin** – hablo Karin con cara de psicópata sosteniendo un Kunai en la mano

Shino la detuvo antes de que un "accidente" impidiera a Kiba regresar a la aldea

Akamaru que había estado dormido la mayor parte del trayecto, se despertó en un instante y salto de la cabeza de su compañero humano al ver un gato en la distancia

\- **AKAMARU** – grito Kiba – **NO LO PERSIGAS SIN MÍ** –

Akamaru y Kiba se perdieron entre las ruinas de la ciudad desierta que empezaban a oscurecerse por la luz de la tarde

\- no lo juzgues tan mal – hablo Shino una vez que Kiba había desaparecido en las ruinas – no es un mal chico, solo que está muy afectado con lo que ha estado pasando –

Karin no comprendía las palabras de Shino, hasta que noto que él estaba mirando el Kunai que tenía en sus manos. Rio nerviosamente y lo guardo en un porta shiruken que traía amarrada a uno de sus muslos

-lo.. lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trato – confeso Karin con un ligero rubor en el rostro

-"hasta hace dos meses era una paria"—pensó

\- recuerda que hasta hace un mes me curo Tsunade-sama mi agorafobia – su tono de voz era triste y no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos índices, manía que aprendió de Hinata cuando estaba nerviosa

La Hokage le había elaborado un historial clínico sencillo pero creíble para una familia civil, en primer lugar ella era la hija biológica mayor de Mebuki Haruno que a la edad de tres años se le detecto Agorafobia aguda o miedo a salir de casa, por ello toda su formación fue en casa con ayuda de una tutora que resulto ser Kurenai Yūhi o Sarutobi en últimas fechas, lo único que le impidió convertirse en Genin era su fobia que la encerraba en su casa, por ello nadie sabía de su existencia y Sakura al ser una persona no muy sociable no hablaba de ella. Durante la invasión fallida de Sunagakure y Otogakure, fue herida de gravedad y solo por la intervención de la Hokage pudo sobrevivir, esta al ver el ataque de pánico que tuvo cuando se vio fuera de su hogar con ayuda del clan Yamanaka también la curo de su fobia

Todos los conocidos de la familia Haruno se creyeron la historia al recordar que Sakura se la pasaba mucho tiempo en casa sin salir con amigos y su madre no quería dar explicaciones a su comportamiento. Ahora con la existencia de su hermana las piezas caían en su lugar, Sakura no dejaba sola a su hermana y su madre no la humillaba al exponerla al escrutinio público, aunque el color del cabello de la niña los desconcertó un poco, tampoco le dieron mucha importancia al final su hermana menor tenía el cabello rosa que tampoco era un color muy común

Todo fue un gran golpe de suerte para la pelirroja, la aparente faceta antisocial de Sakura por culpa de su hermana enferma, era ocasionada realmente por las burlas que recibía por su color de cabello y una frente más grande del promedio, y su madre no quería hablar de ello por respeto a su hija. También afortunadamente Karin intento tener un bajo perfil durante su estadía como Genin de Kusagakure y como no peleo en las semifinales ninguno de los demás Genin le tomo atención alguna, y con la conmoción durante el ataque el día de las finales nadie la recordaba, solo Neji la reconoció al verla de cerca y los Jōnin-sensei de los equipos que llegaron a la semifinales

\- si, por eso no te ataque tan pronto sacaste el Kunai, todo esto debe ser muy diferente a tu anterior vida - Shino analizo la información que sabía de Karin Haruno

\- no tienes idea – dijo en un suspiro Karin - **¿Y POR QUÉ DICES QUE NO LO JUZGUE COMO EL CARA DE PERRO QUE ES?** —grito mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba un poco

\- Él está muy afectado por lo que nos ocurrió como equipo el día de ayer – contesto – nosotros venimos de clanes donde el compañerismo es fundamental – extendió su mano y de ella salió una pequeña nube de insectos que volaban en una pequeña esfera a pocos centímetros de su mano – yo estoy acostumbrado a la forma de vida de una colonia de insectos, pero a diferencia de Kiba yo también comprendo que algunos no siempre permanecen juntos en la colonia –

Karin vio como uno de los insectos volaba lejos del grupo

\- pero el instinto siempre es más fuerte y estos individuos siempre regresan tarde o temprano – Shino siguió con su ejemplo

Y para Sorpresa de Karin el insecto regreso a la pequeña esfera y después de demostrar su punto los insectos volvieron a esconderse dentro de su chamarra

\- Kiba es otro tema, él está acostumbrado a estar en una manada y un individuo de dicha manada solo es abandonado cuando está muerto – su voz seguía siendo monótona sin sentimientos

\- pero, Uchiha-san no está muerto – afirmo Karin

Sin que se diera cuenta seguía a Shino que parecía que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, dando vueltas y siguiendo los caminos para hallar al tercer miembro del grupo

\- en efecto, él no está muerto, pero para Kiba es como si lo estuviera – continuo el abúrame – no digo que lo desconozca o que lo odie, si no lo contrario, el en estos momentos debe sentir que le fallo y que no hizo todo lo posible para que permaneciera dentro de su manada – se calló un momento para pensar sus siguientes palabras – por ello aunque seas un miembro temporal de nuestro equipo está intentando sobre compensar lo que no hizo con Sasuke –

\- ¿pi… piensa que yo también abandonare la aldea si no denuesta lo fuerte que es? – pregunto Karin impresionada

\- algo así – confirmo Shino

\- intentare llevarme mejor con el – contesto Karin mientras aparecía su tic nervioso de voltear su rostro a otro punto y se acomodarse los lentes con la palma de la mano

\- también puedo decir que hay otro motivo – continuo Shino

-¿y ese sería? – preguntaba Karin más calmada

\- Naruto – contesto sin rodeos

-¿Naruto-kun? – pregunto impresionada Karin

\- si, desde siempre han sido algo así como rivales – continuo Shino – no creo que Kiba se haya dado cuenta que su atracción por Hinata-san es por intentar superar a Naruto en ese afecto que profesa su hermana sobre de el – analizo Shino todo lo que había aprendido de su compañero de equipo en esos meses de convivencia casi diaria – y pienso que contigo es el mismo caso –

-¿he? – se descoloco Karin

\- en otras palabras él se dio cuenta que tu estas interesada en Naruto y quiere que lo veas mejor a el – dijo sin miramientos Shino

- **¿QUEEEEE?** —Karin grito avergonzada con la cara encendida

\- pensé que ya lo sabias – el comportamiento de la pelirroja era muy obvio para Shino cada vez que estaba junto al rubio

- **no… no… no… sé de qué estás** **hablando** – contestó Karin muy roja y con el tic de acomodarse sus lentes empañados – cambiando de tema, a donde nos dirigimos – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ya estaban muy adentro en las ruinas

\- estoy siguiendo el rastro de Kiba – contesto Shino

\- ¿pensé que solo lo podía hacer Kiba? – siguió preguntando Karin

\- él se encarga de seguir la esencia de un objeto o persona – Shino se detuvo un instante y le mostro de cerca a Karin su dedo índice – yo sigo el aroma de un espécimen hembra igual a este, que está oculto en Kiba para casos como este –

-¿tan… bien…. hay uno… en mi cuerpo? – Karin tenía una risa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo

\- porque debería de no estarlo, eres parte de este equipo – el insecto hembra se volvió a ocultar en Shino y volvió a caminar en busca de Kiba

Karin estaba verde del asco de pensar en tener uno de esos insectos en el cuerpo, solo pudo abrasarse a sí misma y tener un fuerte escalofrió por toda la espalda mientras ignoraba esa comezón que le dio en todo el cuerpo al imaginar al insecto caminar sobre su piel

Cuando pudo asimilar la información recibida siguió a Shino que ya estaba unos pasos más lejos de donde lo recordaba parado

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —el grito de Kiba saco de sus pensamientos a los dos Genin

Los dos Genin corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron a un edificio a la lejanía donde se veía salir una luz ámbar desde su sótano

Al llegar y bajar unas escaleras para entrar a una amplia habitación, Karin y Shino se quedaron congelados por la impresión de la escena

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – Karin salió rápidamente de su impresión y con una sonara risa se tiro al suelo rodando y agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos

Shino no dijo ni hizo nada, solo sus dos cejas sobresalían por arriba de sus lentes demostrando que también estaba impresionado con lo que veía

Kiba estaba siendo atacado por una pequeña jauría de gatos los cuales lo estaban mordiendo, rasguñando o lamiendo. Por alguna razón el ataque de los gatos no parecía con intención de lastimar mucho al Genin

Mientras Akamaru intentaba quitar a un gato de encima de Kiba arrastrándolo por la cola

\- **QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS** – se quejó Kiba tan pronto vio a sus compañeros— **QUÍTENME A ESTAS BESTIAS DE ENCIMA** –

\- no puedo… creer que el gran Kiba, el… más fuerte de la aldea… de la hoja fuera vencido por gatos – se burló Karin entre jadeos por aire y la cara muy roja por reír tanto

\- **QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ** – el grito de una anciana resonó por todo el lugar

Los gatos tan pronto la escucharon salieron huyendo dejando a Kiba tirado con muchos rasguños a lo largo del cuerpo

- **¿Quiénes son?** – pregunto la anciana al ver a tres niños frente a ella

\- somos el equipo siete de Konoha y venimos por petición de una misión de recopilación de información para la **Nikukyū Taizen** (Enciclopedia de la Pata) – contesto Shino

La persona frente a ellos solo frunció el ceño y vio a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo

\- **TAMAKI** – grito la abuela

\- ¿Qué sucede Nekobaa? – se escuchó la voz de una niña segundos después

Nekobaa es una mujer corpulenta de edad avanzada, sus ojos son pequeños y su cabello grisáceo se asemeja a la melena de un león usa una especie de bata naranja con bordes verdes, unos pantalones grises y una bufanda rosa, también una diadema de orejas de gato de color negro

Tamaki es una chica de unos trece años de edad, con cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y tiene también ojos marrones. Llevaba una blusa de color naranja sin mangas, con unas medias de red negras falda y sandalias

\- **ayuda a curar al niño y después que se vallan** – dijo la abuela mientras intentaba irse por donde apareció la niña

Tamaki al ver a Kiba le apareció un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas casi imperceptible por la luz de la habitación

\- **No podemos irnos sin hacer la misión** – dijo Karin

\- **la misión era para Sasuke Uchiha del equipo siete de Konoha, pero él no está aquí, así que no me sirve ninguno de ustedes** – contesto Nekobaa

- **NO NOS IREMOS HASTA QUE NOS DIGA DE QUE SE TRATA LA MISIÓN Y LA CUMPLAMOS SATISFACTORIAMENTE** – grito Karin mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba en posición de flor de loto sin intenciones de moverse del lugar

Nekobaa solo chasqueo la lengua y desapareció por una puerta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo si les soy sincero siento que quedo un poco flojo pero no podía dejar de explicar como se salvaron Sakura y Karin de su castigo y como se libraría Karin de Danzō si la estaba vigilando

También tenia que dejar las cosas cimentadas para lo que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo

Pero hay que alegrarse el siguiente capítulo es el último antes de entrar a shippueden y en donde se dirá quienes serán los maestros de nuestros protagonistas **así que se abren las apuestas**

Ya saben si tiene alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer mas

Tengo un agradecimiento especial para **shiro5580** quien me dio la idea del arco de los gatos, originalmente estaba pensando en el de la carrera donde participa el hermano de Ibiki pero este me convenció mas y creo que queda mejorar con las habilidades de este equipo siete

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **Luz** : hola, Sakura en estos momentos como cualquier niña de trece años no sabe bien lo que quiere respecto a ese tema por eso es tan ambigua con Naruto y en cuanto al naruhina es muy pronto para saberlo

 **La Tierna Hinata-chan:** respondiendo tu pregunta, Karin llevaba ropas de civil por que por palabras que le dija a Kurenai era porqueya no quería ser una kunaichi, pero como viste en este capitulo, se tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios para llegar a nuestras metas, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** hola, si esa es mi teoría del porque Orochimaru nunca intento hacerse de ningún Jinchuriki

en cuanto a Tobi si va a estar jugando tras bambalinas con nuestros personajes, de hecho ya se han mencionado varias de sus "bromas", tal ves ya se ha notado quien es, no sé, a veces no soy bueno guardando el misterio

En cuanto a Yahiko, lo siento, no encontré la forma de salvarlo sin realizar un deus-exmachina, dado la cronología, cuando empezó la historia ya había sucedido su muerte y como aquí si existe Tobi moviendo los hilos el ya es parte de pain, pero seguiré intentando hasta que tengan que aparecer, en lo personal me gustaría lograr que los tres huérfanos de la lluvia sobrevivieran

En cuanto a Hinata y Naruto entrenando con Jiraiya ya lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo

Con el equipo 7 por el momento ya tiene una nueva integrante

Sai aparecerá, pero espero no forzar mucho la situación, de hecho hay un cambio significativo que voy a hacer en cuanto a la historia en como empieza shippueden, porque voy a empezar en los segundos exámenes Chūnin ya me dirán si esos cambios les gustan o no

Con Itachi es ambiguo, por el momento Sasuke ya no es el vengador sanguinario que muchos autores crean y tampoco es el Sasuke que no entiende razones de Kishimoto así que todo puede pasar con el

 **shiro5580:** hola, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-05-10 aproximadamente

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	26. Venganza, gatos y maestros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capitulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 20 Venganza, gatos y maestros

Al día siguiente Hinata tal como se lo había pedido Iruka se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto de conferencias, al frente se encontraba Iruka junto a Suzume, a los lados de la Uzumaki se encontraban una buena cantidad de Shinobis entre Chūnin y Jōnin, Hinata al parecer era la única Genin y también se veía que más de la mitad de esas personas eran voluntarios por la falta de maestros que tenían en la academia

\- …eso es todo lo que consiste esta actividad—la voz de Iruka era la única que se escuchaba en el lugar al terminar de explicar la actividad

\- en las hojas que les estoy repartiendo, viene la ruta y el itinerario para el equipo que se les asignó – Suzume hablaba mientras les daba un pequeño expediente a cada maestro y voluntario en la sala – es importante que sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones y **se lo tomen con seriedad** – la última frase la dijo haciendo un una mueca despectiva y viendo como Hinata tomaba tímidamente el expediente que le daban

Iruka solo reprimió una leve sonrisa, la reputación de los Uzumaki perduraba a pesar de que ya no estaban en la academia

Hinata se puso roja al escuchar la infinidad de murmullos dirigidos a su persona por parte de todas las demás personas en la sala, que gracias al comentario de la subdirectora dio a conocer su presencia, algunos todavía eran comentarios de odio pero la mayoría eran sobre su partición para salvar a alguien en la sala directa o indirectamente durante la invasión meses atrás

\- voy a aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecerte que salvaras mi vida – un Jōnin se acercó a Hinata la cual se quedó petrificada – tú me salvaste durante la invasión de Suna cuando un edificio estuvo por caerme encima, mi Kitsune-Hime –

Sin que se lo esperara Hinata, el hombre la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en ella

El hombre de unos treinta años tiene un cabello castaño y lacio a la altura de los hombros con caída hacia su rostro. Sus ojos son de un color marrón claro que permite distinguir la pupila. Lleva su banda ninja como una bandana con la chapa hacia atrás, y viste el traje estándar Jōnin con el Chaleco Táctico. Lleva un Senbon en la boca

Hinata literalmente saco humo por las orejas e inevitablemente se desmayó mientras escuchaba las burlas de los demás sin poder entender que decían

De entre todos los presente, dos pares de ojos veían con odio a la pelinegra sin importarle que esta estuviera siendo cargada con cara de pánico por parte de quien la dejo en ese estado

Iruka solo resoplo para evitar que se le saliera una carcajada al ver a Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas después Hinata se encontraba recorriendo con paso cansado los pasillos de la academia, recuperar la conciencia le tomo más tiempo de lo que supuso Iruka por lo que la tuvieron que dejar atrás los demás equipos

\- "me tocó el equipo Uno"—se extrañó la pelinegra al leer por primera vez el expediente del equipo que le toco – "¿Qué raro?"—

Las dudas de Hinata venían porque por lo regular o así había sido durante sus prácticas, la numeración de los equipos se hacía en base a lo prometedor de sus integrantes siendo el número Uno el más importante y el ultimo de la lista el equipo del que nada se esperaba. El equipo que siempre le asignaban a ella y su hermano siempre era el último, siendo el único con dos integrantes durante todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron en la academia

Tan inmersa en sus cavilaciones estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al salón donde aguardaba su equipo desde ya hacia algunas horas y sin pensar lo que hacía entro

\- **KYYYYYAAAAA** – dio un pequeño grito asustada al sentir la sensación fría y húmeda de recibir una cubeta entera de agua en la cabeza, mientras al fondo se escuchaban un par de risas descontroladas

\- ¿No es ella Uzumaki-san? – se escuchó la voz de una niña e inmediatamente las rizas pararon

-No... No… sabíamos que tú serias nuestra encargada – dijo con pánico un niño

\- fue… fue su idea – secundo una niña señalando al niño

Muy tarde, los futuros muertos habían hecho algo que ni Naruto se atrevió a hacer, jugarle una broma a Hinata. La mitad de su cara se ensombreció y sus ojos brillaron a través de sus lentes, los nueve mechones rojos de su cabello se levantaron y se movían con vida propia y el resto del cabello intentaba hacer lo mismo, desprendía un aura de muerte

Los dos bromistas solo se abrasaron y gritaron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- creo que ella los lograra tranquilizar – dijo Iruka después de escuchar el grito de Hinata y los subsecuentes gritos de terror de sus mejores alumnos

\- solo espero que no los mate – suspiro pesadamente al ver como la lámpara que tenía sobre su cabeza se balanceaba violentamente y tiraba un poco de polvo al recibir las repercusiones de los golpes de la pelinegra

Después siguió con su trabajo ignorando los gritos y suplicas de los niños

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿no vas a detenerla? – pregunto la misma niña que reconoció a Hinata a una pelinegra adolecente junto a ella

\- no creo que Hinata-sama les haga daño – dijo Miina sin dejar de pulir su espada

-"además hacerlo en este momento se consideraría como suicidio asistido" – pensó con una gota de sudor en su frente

Todavía recordaba la primera mañana que despertó en el país del fuego y ver como dejo a Obito y Naruto. El simple recuerdo hizo que temblara dejando con duda a la niña junto a ella

\- lo sentimos – se escuchó la voz de los dos niños al mismo tiempo, estaban arrodillados frente a Hinata; la cual no se veía muy contenta con los brazos cruzados; con un chichón humeante en sus cabezas

\- es… está bien – dijo Hinata suspirando, pero hábilmente no les dio el sermón característico de Iruka de no volverlo a hacer, seria hipócrita de su parte

\- entonces el equipo Uno conformado por Konohamaru, Hanabi y… - Hinata empezó a leer los nombres de los integrantes de su provisional equipo - ¿Kasumi? –

Hinata entorno los ojos y ahí estaba; al final de la fila de asientos sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacer; la pelinegra de ojos azules hija de Kíe el amigo de su maestro y a quien le compraban su ropa

\- No… no pensé… verte aquí y mucho menos con ellos – se contestó Hinata

\- yo tampoco sé por qué me pusieron con ellos – contesto la pelinegra menor – todos los maestros dicen que tengo muy buenas habilidades para ser hija de un civil pero aun así me dejaron con ese par de inútiles – se quejó con un aura deprimente

Konohamaru y Hanabi la vieron de mala manera

\- bien, yo me retiro – hablo Miina – Iruka-san me pidió que la dejara sola en este ejercicio y si esta con usted no le pasara nada – se levantó de su asiento – los veré dentro de dos días en el punto de reunión -

Con paso rápido se dirigió a la salida del salón

\- traidora – se quejó Hanabi cuando paso cerca de ella

Para sorpresa de Hinata, Miina solo se detuvo un momento en la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rostro le saco la lengua a Hanabi antes de seguir su camino

\- ¿Qué… que fue eso?—pregunto Hinata, nunca la había visto comportarse así a la samurái

\- no es que Iruka-sensei le pidiera no ir – contesto Hanabi en un hilo de voz—la verdad, ella me dijo que nunca le gusto acampar y prefería quedar en su cuarto de la mansión principal – se quejó con los cachetes inflados y cruzada de brazos – **yo también opino lo mismo** –

\- creo… creo que echamos a perder a Miina-san – dijo Hinata con una gota de sudor en la frente y un tic en la ceja

-"pero me alegro que ya no se sienta esa aura de tristeza y culpa a su alrededor" – pensó al ver que se comportaba como una persona alegre haciendo a un lado su formalismo como samurái por un momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En algún lugar del bosque donde se encontraban ya los demás equipos. dos figuras se escondían de las demás personas que merodeaban el lugar

\- Estas segura – pregunto una de las figuras

\- **¿Qué ya se te olvidaste lo que nos quitó ese demonio?** —respondió la segunda figura con otra pregunta

\- **no, nunca lo podre olvidar** – su voz se escuchaba con un dejo de odio – ¿pero estas segura de hacerlo esta noche?

\- si, solo tenemos una oportunidad y es esta noche, solo lo siento por los niños que la acompañan – contesto con seguridad – te veré cerca de la zona que me asignaron para acampar, asegúrate de que tu equipo no sospeche nada –

\- si – confirmo su acompañante y las dos figuras desaparecieron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en la aldea Sakura caminaba con paso decaído por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del Hokage en turno, tenía claro su objetivo y como Hinata le había dicho el día anterior, no se detendría por nada en alcanzarlo pero su mente estaba temerosa y no era para menos, ella siempre le tuvo un miedo y respeto a las figuras de autoridad y el Hokage al ser la máxima autoridad de la aldea siempre la puso muy nerviosa, el primero con el que tuvo un acercamiento fue con el tercer Hokage, a pesar de que Sarutobi desprendía un aura tranquila y de confianza le tenía un respeto que rayaba en el miedo, pero con la quinta Hokage era miedo puro, esos ojos que podía ver lo más recóndito de su ser la aterraban

-"no te asustes, solo habla como las veces anteriores que viniste a pedirle lo mismo" – pensó Sakura cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina

Suspiro pesadamente y toco la puerta

\- pasa – se escuchó del otro lado

Sakura dudo un segundo pero reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba entro a la habitación

\- **bien** \- la Hokage se le quedo viendo cuando Sakura no hablo por un par de minutos – **¿qué es lo que quieres?** –

Sakura dio un pequeño salto

\- por favor Hokage-sama le pido de la manera más humilde que me deje ser su aprendiz – Sakura se inclinó lo más que pudo

\- **¿Por qué debería dejarte ser mi estudiante?** —pregunto con cansancio la Hokage

\- por qué usted es la mejor médico del mundo y yo quiero aprender de usted – respondió Sakura sin romper su reverencia

- **¿cuantas veces has hecho esto?** – pregunto Tsunade mientras se acercaba a Sakura – **y lo peor de todo que no eres sincera** —se quedó viendo con la mirada penetrante a Sakura – **de ser enserio lo que me dices no te hubiera permitido entrar de nuevo a mi oficina para pedirme lo mismo una y otra vez** –

Sakura se quedó estática sin atreverse a respirar siquiera

\- **sabes cuantas personas me han dicho lo mismo solo para hacerse de un nombre, de una posición como el protegido de un Sennin** – continuo Tsunade caminando en círculos alrededor de Sakura, mientras examinaba todo su ser con sus inexpresivos ojos – **esta es tu ultima oportunidad dime realmente ¿porque quieres que te entrene?** – se cruzó de brazos y espero su respuesta

\- es… **es que me SIENTO UNA INÚTIL** – tan intimidada se sintió Sakura que afloraron todas sus dudas y sentimientos – **los peores momentos de mi vida han sido cuando he visto a mis seres queridos estar heridos y al borde de la muerte y yo no he podido hacer nada** – unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos— **siempre soy una inútil, no importa quién sea… Obito-sensei, mi madre, mis amigos, Karin… Naruto y Hinata, siempre tengo que esperar que alguien más los salve y yo ya me canse de eso, yo quiero cuidarlo y procurar que estén bien siempre a pesar de que eso me cueste la vida** –levanto la mirada y se enfrentó a la mirada color miel de la Hokage

Sus ojos a pesar de que no dejaban de salir lágrimas también mostraban una determinación y voluntad que nunca había visto la Hokage en ella

\- **sé que es un motivo infantil y sin importancia… PERO SON MI FAMILIA Y LOS QUIERO PROTEGER A TODOS** – con esas palabras termino Sakura

La Hokage solo sonrió levemente

\- **ESE SI ES UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA SER MI APRENDIZ** – contesto Tsunade

\- entonces si me acepta – se alegró Sakura

\- **no tan rápido, antes tienes que hacer algo por mí** – una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en Tsunade mientras se volvía a sentar – **y si lo logras, las dos van a tener que superar un examen para saber si tienen las aptitudes necesarias** –

\- ¿las dos? – Sakura no comprendía por que el plural de la oración

\- **si** – contesto Tsunade – **te dije que tenía otra aprendiz pero eso es mentira, si estoy interesada en alguien pero ella no quiere convertirse en médico** –

Sakura solo movió la cabeza por inercia no entendía que le iba a pedir la Hokage

\- **te considerare como mi aprendiz si logras convencer a esa persona que sea tu compañera** – Tsunade comenzó su plan

-¿Quién es esa persona?—a Sakura no le gustaba a donde la estaba conduciendo la platica

\- **es Hinata Uzumaki** – contesto Tsunade

- **pe… pero porque lo rechazaría, ella nunca diría que no a un entrenamiento, sobre todo que ella quiere también cuidar a Naruto** – Sakura no entendía la situación

\- **es que una de las condiciones para que sean mis alumnos es que tiene que salir temporalmente de sus equipos asignados y solo dedicarse a mis entrenamientos** – Tsunade lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa

Sakura se puso pálida y sus pulmones se negaban a funcionar, ahora sabía porque Hinata estaba tan rara desde hacía unos días

-" **COMO TE PIDE HACER ESO** "—gritaba la voz interna de Sakura – " **es más fácil que te pidiera convencerla de cortarse ambas piernas, hasta sería más fácil convencerla que abandonara el ramen… pero pedirte que la convenzas de abandonar a su hermano es muy cruel** "—

-gra… gracias por su tiempo – Sakura parecía un zombi, solo se movía por inercia

Camino sin saber el rumbo hasta perderse por la puerta de entrada

Tsunade se levantó y vio por la ventana sintiéndose un poco mal al ver a la niña caminar por la calle en esa situación, verla moverse como si se le hubiera arrancada el alma no era agradable. Solo se limitó a observarla hasta que desapareció de su vista

\- Jiraiya la suerte ha sido echada… solo falta ver a quien sonríe – murmuro viendo al infinito desde su ventana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El color azul del cielo daba paso a los rojizos del atardecer cuando una pelinegra de ojos vino estaba parada en medio del bosque con un tic en el ojo al ver la escena que se desenvolvía frente de ella

Tan solo hacia unas horas estaba contenta por el buen desempeño que tenían los tres en el campo de batalla, ella al ser su cuidadora no tenía permitido intervenir a excepción de darles indicaciones para que ganaran en una batalla fingida en contra de tres instructores

todo estaba planeado al centímetro del recorrido, sus paradas y lugares de enfrentamientos, claro los niños no lo sabían solo sus instructores o en este caso Hinata como voluntaria a cargo del grupo, por ello no se asustó ni intento atacar por instinto en los tres puntos de ataque sorpresa y sabía exactamente donde conseguir agua y alimentos seguros; aunque eso ultimo no era realmente necesario, al haber crecido con tantas limitaciones ella había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre alimentación en el bosque; los alimentos formaban parte de sus lecciones para aprender cuales eran seguros y cuales podían matarlos

Los tres niños realmente merecían ocupar el Rankin que tenían entre los grupos, Hanabi y Konohamaru se completaban muy bien gracias a todas las bromas que habían hecho en conjunto y en contra de uno al otro, mientras Kasumi tenía lo necesario para ser una buena estratega siendo ella la que coordinaba a los otros dos para el ataque mientras ella fungía como carnada en ocasiones, demostrando que tanto confiaba en sus compañeros si ignorabas algunos comentarios hirientes que hacia sobre ellos

Todo iba bien hasta llegar al punto donde se tenían que levantar un campamento

- **IDIOTA** —la voz de Hanabi se podía escuchar por todo el bosque – **COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE LAS TIENDAS DE ACAMPAR Y LOS SACOS DE DORMIR** –

\- más importante aún – intervino Kasumi – como las olvidaste si todo el equipo nos lo dieron en la salida de la academia – dijo con ironía la pelinegra

\- eto – Konohamaru no sabía que decir por lo que se limitaba a estar hincado con la cabeza agachada

-"Konohamaru se parece demasiado a Naruto-niichan"—pensaba Hinata con una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- **NI PIENSES QUE VOY A DORMIR SOBRE LA TIERRA ESTA NOCHE IDIOTA** – grito Hanabi

\- **no te pongas en tu papel de princesita mimada y acepta lo que se tiene** – dijo Kasumi poniéndose enfrente de la niña

\- **TU QUE SABES CUANDO ESTOY ACTUANDO DE PRINCESA MIMADA O CUANDO NO** – Hanabi activo su línea sucesora por lo enojada que estaba

\- **ALTO USTEDES DOS** – Hinata se interpuso entre ambas cuando se disponían a iniciar una pelea – **en estos momentos son compañeros de equipo y no voy a permitir que se peleen por tonterías** -

El aura de Hinata detuvo todo intento de refutar sus palabras por lo que ambas niñas solo se dieron las espaldas y se fueron por caminos separados

\- Konohamaru—el aludido le prestó atención a Hinata- tú y Kasumi busquen leña para hacer una fogata, yo y Hanabi buscaremos comida –

Hinata estaba nerviosa por lo que intentaba no demostrar su clásico tartamudeo; el cual la hubiera dejado muda si no lo controlaba; y no era el hecho de estar a cargo de tres niños o que en su vida nunca se había hecho responsable realmente; toda esa carga caía en su hermano lo que hacía que en esos momento le tuviera un nuevo respeto porque no era fácil cuidar a alguien; lo que la ponía nerviosa era la sensación constante de que alguien los estaba vigilando desde que llegaron a ese claro, pero no encontraba la fuente de esa sensación por lo que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo

\- Ha… Hanabi – hablo Hinata para romper ese pesado silencio que estaba rodeándolas, ni las aves hacían ruido

- **¿que?** – el ánimo de la niña no era de lo mejor, casi se parecía al que tenía cuando estaban en el pueblo del desierto

\- ¿podrías…? – Hinata dudo de lo que iba a decir – no enojarte con Kasumi, deberías comprenderla, ella se siente intimidada por ustedes, no pertenece a ningún gran clan por lo que ve las cosas de una forma más sencilla – se mordió el labio por no decir lo que realmente quería

\- "¿podrías revisar los alrededores con tus ojos?"—pensaba lo que realmente quería preguntar

- **no le veo porque tendría que comprenderla, tu no perteneces a ningún clan y no me trataste así** – contesto Hanabi enojada

\- eto—Hinata se sonrojo – fueron otras circunstancias pero fue gracias a un miembro de tu clan que logre entenderte, yo en realidad les tenía miedo – confeso Hinata

Hanabi solo siguió su camino sin decir nada más

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que unos ojos las vigilaban desde la distancia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya los había cubierto a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el bosque, Hinata y compañía estaban disfrutando de su cena alrededor de la fogata, el ambiente ya había dejado de ser tenso, la pequeña plática de Hinata con Hanabi había tranquilizado a las niñas

\- **AGÁCHENSE** – por primera vez en un mes su habilidad se hizo presente y le advirtió de unos Kunais dirigidos a los integrantes de su grupo

Los niños no comprendieron porque del grito pero le hicieron caso librándose por nada del ataque

\- porque no simplemente te mueres y nos dejas de complicar las cosas – se escuchó la voz de una mujer entre las sombras

\- **MUERE** – grito otra mujer

Hanabi que ya tenía activado su Byakugan pudo ver perfectamente como una nueva lluvia de Kunais se dirigían a ellos por lo que salto y quito del camino a Kasumi salvándola de terminar perforada por el ataque

Hinata salvo a Konohamaru, que estaba con la mirada perdida buscando el origen de las voces en la penumbra, de terminar siendo un alfiletero por la lluvia de Kunais

- **¿QUÉ TE PASA DEMONIO, NO PIENSAS DEFENDERTE?** – grito una de las mujeres

Hinata solo gruño e intento invocar a un centenar de clones

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – la risa de una de las mujeres resonó por el bosque al ver que solo apareció un clon de sombras y la niña ya estaba cansada - **ERA CIERTO ESTAS INDEFENSA IDIOTA** –

Hinata solo se mordió el labio por frustración de sentirse tan indefensa y su miedo aumento a niveles que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir

Ambas mujeres se acercaron a la luz de la fogata con sonrisas sádicas, dando gracias a su suerte del día anterior

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un día antes

Hinata se acababa de ir del local de Ichiraku por lo que no se dio cuenta de dos pares de ojos la observaron con odio y rencor por lo que les arrebato hacia tantos años ya

Con frustración de no poderle hacer nada a esos demonios, entraron al local como tenían planeado desde un principio

\- **Kana, Kaori… bienvenidas** – Teuchi intentaba aprenderse el nombre de todos sus clientes – ¿quieren lo de siempre? –

\- si - contestaron ambas tristes

Las nombradas eran unas gemelas de veintiséis años de edad vestidas con uniformes Chūnin reglamentarios, con cabellos castaño claro, corto hasta los hombros y un flequillo en la frente que les llegaba hasta la barbilla, Kana lo tenía cayendo a la izquierda y Kaori a la derecha, con sus bandas ninja en la frente

Se sentaron decaídas en los bancos sin prestarle atención a quienes más estaban en el local

\- estas seguro de dejar participar a Hinata-chan – se escuchó la voz de Ayane – sé que fue mi sugerencia pero no sabía que no podía ocupar ninguna de sus técnicas para defenderse durante varios días –

\- si también lo dude cuando nos lo dijo pero ya pensé como ayudarla – contesto Iruka – voy a agregar una nueva regla que diga que los instructores y voluntarios no pueden pelear, así ella no tendrá que hacer otra que cuidarlos que no se pierdan o se hagan daño –

Ayane e Iruka siguieron platicando ignorando que las dos personas sentadas cerca de ellos tenían una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

\- escuchaste – susurro Kana

\- si – confirmo Kaori

\- es una suerte que seamos maestras en la academia y tengamos que ir a esa estúpida actividad – la sonrisa de Kana aumento al punto de ser grotesca

\- pero no podemos hacer nada porque tenemos que cuidar a los niños – Kaori intentaba ser la voz de la razón

\- **QUE DICES** – grito Kana

El grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes que la voltearon a ver, pero al ver que solo eran las dos revoltosas de la aldea las ignoraron

\- **¿ya olvidaste que fue lo que nos hizo?** – susurro para no llamar la atención y se descubrió el antebrazo lleno de heridas

Kaori solo se agarró su estómago recordando todas las heridas que ocultaban bajo la ropa

\- **¿ya se te olvido que nos quitó?** – la mirada de Kana era sádica, clamando venganza

\- es… estoy contigo – ya no había marcha atrás ambas hermanas querían una retribución por su sufrimiento

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata y su clon solo apretaron un Kunai que tenían en la mano e intentaron no demostrar lo asustada que estaban

\- Onii-chan – susurro con miedo

Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así sola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en el hospital Sakura se encontraba con la mirada perdida viendo por una ventana. En el mismo cuarto se encontraba un rubio profundamente dormido

Ya tenía varias horas en ese sitio y se había logrado quedar al convencer a Shizune de estar un momento más para despejar su mente

Ella no quería regresar a su casa, se sentía sola en ella sin ninguno de los demás integrantes de su familia

\- "que rápido se convirtieron en una parte fundamental de mi vida"—pensaba la pelirrosa al ver a Naruto y extrañar a Karin y Hinata

\- ¿qué puedo hacer? – Le pregunto a Naruto a pesar de saber que no le respondería – no puedo pedirle eso a tu hermana, pero yo quiero poderlos ayudar y no sentirme un estorbo – apretó sus manos hasta que sangraron

\- ¿qué debo hacer? – pregunto al aire

Lo que no esperaba era que Naruto se sentara en la cama y se quedara viendo donde se encontraba ella

\- Naruto que haces – se asustó la pelirosa al ver que se levantaba y se arrancaba las jeringas y cables conectados a su cuerpo – **Naruto** – chillo desesperada al ver que se acercaba rápidamente a ella

Antes de que comprendiera que pasaba, Naruto pasó de largo y salió por la ventana para perderse en oscuridad de la noche

Sakura salió de su impresión y sin perder tiempo ni poderle avisar a nadie lo siguió hacia donde fuera que se dirigiera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **¿Por qué hacen esto?** – Hanabi se quejaba mientras evadía un Kunai

\- **ELLA MATO A KASUMI** – grito Kaori

Los dos castaños se quedaron viendo a su compañera

\- yo sigo aquí – dijo inocentemente la pequeña pelinegra

\- **NO SEAN IDIOTAS, ERA NUESTRA HERMANA, NOSOTRAS ÉRAMOS TRES MELLIZAS** – grito Kana entre lágrimas— **HACE TRECE AÑOS QUE LA MATO Y NOS MARCÓ DE POR VIDA** – la Chūnin se refería a todas las heridas que tenían en el cuerpo

\- **como es posible** – Kasumi reacciono rápido ante esa información – **ella todavía no había nacido, es estúpido culparla de algo así** –

Hinata solo ensombreció la mirada, ya sabía la causa su resentimiento

\- **ho, claro ustedes no lo saben** – sonrió Kana al saber que destruiría su amistad al revelar esa información

\- hace trece años en el ataque del Kyūbi – continuo Kaori – nosotras estaban escondías en el hospital de la aldea al no poder llegar a uno de los refugios, inocentemente pensamos que al ser un hospital no lo atacaría esa bestia sin corazón –

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de las Kunoichis era como dagas que se le clavaban en el alma a Hinata

\- **todavía despierto gritando de terror al recordar a esa bestia frente de nosotras con una sonrisa maligna antes de aplastar el hospital** – recordó Kana

- **PERO ELLA ES LA CULPABLE QUE ESA BESTIA NO ESTE MUERTA** – grito Kana – **ELLA…** -

Hinata no permitió que continuara hablando, salto y con ayuda de su clon ataco a ambas hermanas

\- **crees que con eso nos lograras derrotar** – ambas Chūnin de una patada lograron quitarse de encima a Hinata, dispersando al clon en el proceso

El dolor del cuerpo y las heridas en sus manos hacia que los golpes que daba no fueran precisos ni con mucha fuerza, ni siquiera podía moldear Chakra Raiton para potenciarlos. Por lo que estaba completamente indefensa en el suelo jadeante de oxigeno por la patada en su estomago

- **¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?** \- grito Hanabi

No había dejado de resonar su grito cuando Hanabi se lanzó a atacar a las mellizas con su Taijutsu de Jūken cuando una de ellas rio y lanzó una bomba de humo que envolvió a Hanabi y Hinata

\- crees que no sabíamos que eras una Hyūga – dijo atrás de ella la voz de Kaori

La inexperiencia de Hanabi en combate real hizo que se confiara y no se preocupó de la nube de humo que la envolvió, al salir de ella veía borroso por una gran cantidad de lágrimas que se concentraban en sus ojos, por esa razón no acertó su golpe y no se pudo defender de un ataque a su estómago con toda la fuerza de la Chūnin haciéndola volar para estrellarse pesadamente en el suelo

- **¿Qué… que me hicieron?** – la voz de Hanabi se notaba asustada pero era mayor su furia al no poder ver casi nada

\- **es una invención que hicimos para contrarrestar tus ojos** – Kana se acercaba con un Kunai en la mano a paso lento hacia Hanabi – **me alegra que funcionara por lo improvisado de la bomba** –

- **NO TE ACERQUES MAS** – grito Konohamaru

Hanabi solo podía distinguir sombras pero reconoció las espaldas de Kasumi y Konohamaru frente de ella intentándola defender

Kaori solo se quedó viendo a Hinata en el suelo indefensa y como los tres niños de la academia intentaban defenderse de ellas, el rostro de terror que tenían le recordó ese diez de octubre de trece años atrás, ese mismo rostro tenían ellas frente a un enemigo invencible para un Genin

\- lo siento Kasumi – murmuro al entrar en razón de lo que hacían

\- **muera…** \- Kana no pudo terminar su frase al recibir el golpe en el rostro por parte de su hermana

\- **¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?** – su enojo estaba llegando al limite

\- **eso es lo que te tengo que preguntar yo** – contrataco Kaori – **se supone que veníamos solo por ese demonio, pero nunca dijiste nada de torturar a esos niños… no entiendes que estás haciendo lo mismo que ella** – señalo a Hinata que intentaba incorporarse

Instintivamente se interpuso entre los niños y su hermana

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – Kana estaba enceguecida por la furia y no pensó lo que hacía dirigiendo todo su Chakra en un solo ataque en contra de su hermana

Kaori no podía creer lo que había hecho su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos intento defender a los niños tras de ella, después solo vio amarillo y después rojo intenso

Kana reacciona después de que su técnica se estrellara en su hermana, quedando petrificada en su lugar

\- ¿Qué… que he hecho? – su furia y tristeza hicieron que atacara y matara a su hermana

\- **vez que cualquiera puede ser un monstruo** – Hinata ya había recuperado la vista y se paró atrás de Kana con un Kunai en el cuello de la Chūnin – **y no necesita tener nada en su interior** – su voz era fría y segura de lo que decía

Con esas palabras Kana callo de rodillas viendo como las llamas consumían todo hasta dejar solo cenizas

\- **tú tienes algo que no todo el mundo tiene…** – continuo Hinata hablando – … **una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien** – le quito el Kunai del cuello a la Chūnin

Kana solo la vio con los ojos llorosos al no comprender lo que decía la niña

Hinata no dijo nada solo le hizo un ademan de que viera donde había impactado su técnica

\- gracias dios – y se terminó de tirar la suelo mientras lloraba agradecida

Kaori no entendía que paso solo vio que el fuego no la toco y tampoco le hacía nada a los niños tras de ella

\- ¿qui… quién eres? – pregunto cuando la técnica Katon perdió fuerza y vio que estaban protegidos por un muro rojo que salía de un niño rubio frente de ella

\- es Naruto Uzumaki y no te contestara porque esta inconsciente, solo se movió su cuerpo al sentir el miedo de su hermana – contesto una pelirosa tras de ella la cual revisaba a los niños

\- en… entonces ese demonio me salvo – lo dijo mientras veía como el cuerpo del rubio sacaba vapor por el calor que recibió de la técnica de su hermana y caía como costal de arena al suelo

\- **ÉL NO ES NINGÚN DEMONIO** – la confronto Sakura – **y si ya dejaron de intimidar a Hinata es mejor que se vallan** –

Sakura vio a Hinata para saber si estaba de acuerdo y esta solo asintió en confirmación

Kaori sin comprender lo que paso tomo a su hermana y se fue para reunirse con sus respectivos equipos

- **yo los hubiera matado** – hablo Hanabi al ver como se perdían las dos mujeres en la oscuridad de la noche

\- la muerte nunca resuelve nada, solo trunca los sueños de las personas, espero que ellas lo comprendan y cambien su forma de pensar – dijo Hinata con una seriedad que nunca habían visto los niños

\- **Hinata me podrías ayudar** – la voz de Sakura denotaba tristeza – **me siento tan inútil al no poder ayudarlo** –

Hinata se acercó y vio que su hermano tenía los brazos quemados

Varios minutos después y para frustración de las Kunoichis del equipo de Obito, no podían hacer nada para sanar a Naruto, Sakura no sabía nada de Ninjutsu médico y Hinata no podía ocupar nada de su Chakra

\- hi… Hinata – Sakura retenía las lágrimas mientras vendaban las manos de Naruto en un intento de aliviar su dolor – le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara como ninja médico –

Hinata tenía la mirada perdida viendo las manos de su hermano

\- pero me dijo que te quiere entrenar a ti – las palabras de Sakura la sacaron de su letargo

\- si… si pero yo me negué – contesto Hinata con la mirada perdida en los ojos jade de Sakura

\- si lo sé – Sakura lo dijo con tristeza – yo… yo quiero ayudarlos en estos casos y no sentirme como una inútil—Sakura se arrodillo y pego la frente en el suelo - por ello Tsunade-sama me dijo que si te convenzo en ser su aprendiz yo también lo seré – empezó a llorar al comprender lo egoísta de su petición – yo... yo no te forzare y si decides declinar la oferta yo… yo encontrare otra forma de ayudarlos y apoyarlos, pero te pido que la consideres –

Sakura lloro lo que sintió una eternidad y más cuando sintió que Hinata se levantaba y se alejaba, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada por vergüenza de lo egoísta que había sido y lo que le había pedido a su amiga

\- dile que acepto – respondió Hinata después de observar el cielo estrellado durante unos minutos

\- ¿es… estas segura?—le pregunto Sakura sin levantar la mirada – no quiero que lo hagas solo por mí –

\- qué clase de hermana menor seria si no te apoyo yo también, te prometí que te apoyaría en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, así que no retrocederé a mis palabras – contesto con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas debajo de sus característicos lentes

\- **de nuevo estas dando problemas** – la voz de una persona ajena a la situación se escuchó en el campamento – **no te conformas con Karin, ahora también ínsitas a Naruto** – se burlo

-Shi… Shizune-san – Sakura se paró más rápido que un latido de su corazón – yo… yo fui la que lo siguió – intento decir la verdad

Shizune solo levanto una ceja en señal de no creerle

\- es… es cierto, yo me asuste cuanto se descontrolo el fuego de la fogata y el llego para ayudarme, después solo se volvió a desmallar – intervino Hinata omitiendo la verdad

Shizune solo se quedó viendo a su alrededor y vio que en efecto había señales de fuego pero no de uno normal, este parecía el de una pelea

\- **no les creo** – contesto la pelinegra y las dos Kunoichis se tensaron – pero… – suspiro pesadamente - no sé qué tramen solo espero que algún día confíen más en mi – se sobo la sien para liberar tención – entrar en su mente es un campo minado, nunca sé que es lo que traman –

Después de revisar a todos que no tuvieran heridas cargo a Naruto

\- Bien Sakura es hora de irnos –

\- si – contesto la pelirrosa

\- Shizune-san – la llamo Hinata – por favor dígale a Obaa-chan que si seré su alumna siempre y cuando respete el trato que hizo con Sakura-oneesan –

La pelinegra solo asintió

\- ¿estas segura Hinata? - Sakura no estaba segura de ese trato

\- si – contesto con seguridad

Sakura solo bajo la mirada y siguió a Shizune al hospital

Los tres niños restantes solo se quedaron viendo en silencio como Hinata se volvía a quedar viendo las estrellas sin decir nada

-Creo que es bueno que intentemos dormir un poco—propuso Konohamaru

Hanabi hizo una mueca de no gustarle la idea de dormir sobre el suelo

\- **oigan mocosos** – la voz de Kaori los volvió a poner en alerta – **tomen** –

Sin que se los esperaran los tres recibieron un saco para dormir en la cara

\- **Y ESTO ES PARA LA IDIOTA** – Konohamaru recibió un segundo saco para dormir en la cara por parte de Kana

Después de que Kasumi y Hanabi se burlaran de Konohamaru por quedar noqueado por recibir dos golpes en la cara, se fueron a dormir junto a Hinata pensando en lo dura que era la vida de un Shinobi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, la mañana llego demasiado rápido para gusto de los estudiantes de la academia, pero lo que hizo que se levantaran fue el aroma del desayuno que preparo Hinata

Para ella no era nuevo tener que preparar algo comestible con lo que encontraba en el bosque y por culpa del insomnio que la ataco después de resignarse a dejar a su hermano una temporada para ayudar a Sakura, decidió recolectar comida y preparar algo bueno para variar

-"no hay de qué preocuparse, de cualquier forma no es como si lo dejara de ver todo ese tiempo" – pensaba para consolarse

Los niños comieron y rieron de las bromas que Konohamaru, Hanabi y Hinata habían hecho a los maestros, pero algo que no les gusto a ninguno era la sonrisa triste de Hinata

El día paso a su ritmo normal, después del incidente en la noche ya no hubo más, el equipo de Hinata logro completar todos los puntos de inspección marcados en su itinerario y llegaron al atardecer a la zona marcada como punto final

- **veo que llegaron en una sola pieza** –remarco Iruka al verlos llegar al borde del bosque donde los esperaba – eso quiere decir que no le dieron problema a Hinata – se burlo

\- no, de hecho fue muy buena maestra – contesto Konohamaru

Iruka se alegró de ver una sonrisa sincera en los tres, pero después una sonrisa cómplice se posó en la cara de Konohamaru y Hanabi

\- **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu sexi) – gritaron ambos niños y de entre las nubes aparecieron dos castañas desnudas

Iruka solo se quedó con los ojos en blanco y una fuerte hemorragia nasal

Los demás maestros tuvieron una reacción similar

Kasumi solo se golpeó la frente al ver lo idiotas que podían ser esos dos y Hinata dio una sonrisa sincera

- **CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO OCUPEN ESE** **JUTSU** – los regaño Iruka cuando recobro el conocimiento **– cuando vea a Naruto me las pagara por crear ese Jutsu** – la cara de Iruka denotaba dolor en el futuro del rubio con sus dientes en forma de sierra

\- porque siempre tienen que dispersar el Jutsu con un golpe en la cabeza – se quejaba Hanabi con un chichón y un pequeño parche sobre el

\- pero valió la pena para hacerla reír – contesto Konohamaru en iguales condiciones

\- tienes razón – confirmo la Hyūga

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tercera noche ya estaba cubriendo a la lejana ciudad donde el equipo siete tuvo que ir para iniciar su misión

En medio de una habitación iluminada con la luz ámbar se encontraba una pelirroja que dos días antes se había sentado y no se había movido desde entonces

Su cabello que al principio era lacio y cuidado en estos momentos se veía alborotado y sucio, su mirada era cansada por culpa de no permitirse a sí misma dormir, que se notaba con unas pronunciadas ojeras. En esos momentos solo acariciaba mecánicamente a Akamaru que se encontraba sobre sus piernas en un intento de confortar a la pelirroja

Karin no quería fallar. Tenía miedo de lo que ese extraño hombre vendado le quisiera hacer y peor aún, tenía miedo que la separaran de su familia, ella hubiera entrado en una especie de locura por la incertidumbre de la situación si no fuera por la presencia de una gata frente a ella

Dicha gata era blanca con mechones de color marrón a lo largo del cuerpo y estaba vestida con lo que parecía la parte superior de un Kimono de batalla rosa

Karin se dio cuenta de su presencia pocas horas después de permanecer en su lugar sin moverse, la gata solo se le quedaba viendo pero no se le acercaba pero tampoco se alejaba, durante la primer mañana la gata se fue y a los pocos minutos llego Tamaki con un plato de sopa caliente, cuando termino su desayuno la gata ya se encontraba de regreso, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la gata iba y poco tiempo después la nieta de la mujer que hizo el contrato llegaba y le ofrecía alimento o algo que la hiciera sentirse mas cómoda, solo aceptaba la comida, ni siquiera acepto cuando la niña le ofreció prestarle el baño para asearse un poco

Karin no era tonta, sabía que ese gato era el mensajero de la mujer y que la tenía vigilada y lo más seguro si flaqueaba en su convicción la anciana lo sabría

-¿Por qué no se ha rendido?—pregunto una niña castaña cuando estaba ayudando a Kiba a cambiarse unos vendajes

\- **porque no quiere que la separen de nuestro** **equipo** – casi grito Kiba – **y quiere demostrar que es un digno integrante de mi** **manada** –

\- Kiba no digas mentiras – corrigió Shino – ella está asustada, por ayudar a Kiba, Sasuke y otros amigos tuvo que salir de nuestra aldea sin permiso y eso le está ocasionando muchos problemas –

\- ¿pero si tiene problemas porque le asignaron una misión fuera de su aldea?—Tamaki por alguna razón se veía más feliz de escuchar eso, que pensar que lo que dijo Kiba era cierto

\- su castigo es ser una Genin y ayudar a su familia – continuo Shino repitiendo lo que les dijo Kakashi antes de partir a otra misión – pero si falla le espera un castigo más fuerte a nuestro regreso –

Shino nunca era muy hablador pero tampoco era tonto, la niña era inocente y tenía un genuino interés por Karin pero el gato con kimono azul que había permanecido echado cerca de ellos durante todo el tiempo era un espía de la abuela, por ello decidió revelar información que podría ayudar a su compañera sin que esta fuera perjudicada por dicha información

\- entonces es por eso que no se quiere retirar de aquí sin completar la misión – siguió Tamaki preguntando sin retirar la vista de la pelirroja – no quiere un castigo más fuerte –

\- si me lo preguntas, yo diría que tiene más miedo que la alejen de su familia – termino Shino de hablar

Tamaki solo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Shino y termino de ayudar a Kiba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Kazuhiko, que averiguaste? – se escuchó la voz de Nekobaa cuando sintió entrar en la habitación a un gato negro con ojos verdes, en el cuello llevaba una pañoleta azul

\- no mucho Sensei – sorprendentemente una voz salió de la boca del gato sentado frente de ella – solo pude averiguar que el niño Uchiha ya no está en la aldea y es de dominio público que no regreso de su última misión pero no fue catalogado como muerto por Konoha -

\- ¿pudiste corroborarlo? – la voz de la anciana se escuchaba triste

\- afortunadamente el incidente fue hace menos de una semana, así que si logre encontrar su rastro – informo el gato negro – pero lo perdí cerca de la frontera del país de la hierba, si tan solo me hubiera dejado infiltrarme más a fondo, seguramente hubiera encontrado más información– acoto Kazuhiko al sentirse mal por no averiguar nada

\- no vale la pena arriesgarse por algo como esto – dijo decepcionada de la poca información conseguida

\- Sensei, ¿porque no permite que la niña realice la misión? – otra voz apareció en el cuarto

\- Hina, sabes muy bien que le prometí a su hermano que lo ayudaría a completar su misión – contesto Nekobaa viendo a una gata blanca con kimono rosa que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de la conversación

\- pero eso no le impidió pedirle ayuda a Yugito Nii para obtener el registro de Nibi la bestia de dos colas – recordó Hina

\- Nekobaa-sensei – de nuevo otra voz interrumpió a la anciana – por lo regular no me opongo a sus decisiones pero los niños que vinieron no son malos a pesar que el chico perro es muy fastidioso, talvez nosotros no necesitemos su ayuda pero ahora sabemos que la niña si necesita de la nuestra, ¿porque no hacerlo como caridad?, estoy seguro que Itachi-dono no se molestara – termino de hablar un gato marrón con un kimono azul

\- Denka, Hana y Kazuhiko, pueden retirarse, tengo que pensar que hacer – con esas palabras los tres gatos dejaron a solas a la anciana en ese cuarto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los rayos del sol del cuarto día desde que Karin había salida de misión ya estaba tocando a los edificios de la ciudad

Akamaru y los otros dos chicos están frente a su compañera con cara de lastima al verla en esas condiciones

Karin estaba pálida con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas de color negro, su cabello estaba erizado y maltratado, lo peor de todo y era la razón de la cara de lastima de sus compañeros era que seguía acariciando mecánicamente a Akamaru en sus piernas a pesar que el cachorro estaba frente de ella y su mano solo acariciaba el aire sin que su mente se diera cuenta de ese hecho

\- **NIÑA** – grito Nekobaa para dar a conocer su presencia después de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio

\- he…, dígame - Karin por reflejo al escuchar el grito salió del letargo en que tenía a su mente y se paro

\- te daré una oportunidad de completar la misión, así que descansa porque saldrán al atardecer – con esas palabras de nuevo la anciana desapareció por la puerta por donde llego

Karin no dijo nada, solo se dejo caer de espaldas para dormir lo más que pudiera antes de que llegara la hora que partiera a su misión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO** – se escuchó la voz de Kiba resonar por el camino

Cuando la tarde callo en la ciudad y con una Karin aseada y descansada; en lo último la pelirroja se alegraba tener sangre Uzumaki porque gracias eso se recuperaba más rápido que el resto de la gente; la anciana le dio los detalles de la misión que consistía en obtener la huella de un gato, y no conforme con eso también deberían llevar unas diademas con orejas de gato para confundirse con los habitantes de la ciudadela de los gatos

Karin hacia acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de Kiba y Akamaru por lo ridículo que se veían con esas diademas para evitar que abandonarán la misión

\- hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos – se escuchó la voz de Tamaki

\- he, he – Karin miraba a todos los lados sin encontrar donde se encontraba la ciudadela de los gatos – no la veo –

\- todavía está a una hora de camino, pero por un trato que tenemos con ellos no podemos acercarnos más, así que tendrán que recorrer lo que resta del camino solos – hablo Hina echada sobre la cabeza de Tamaki

\- **¿alguien me escucho?** – Se quejó Kiba por ser ignorado – **dije que esto es estúpido, porque tanto revuelo por obtener la huella de un gato** – se quejó Kiba

\- tal vez para ti no sea la gran cosa niño perro – empezó a hablar Hina ganándose la mirada resentida de Kiba – pero pedirle a un gato eso, es como si alguien te pidiera tomarte una foto desnudo – dio la principal razón de ser un reto

\- **puedo asegurar que hasta a Karin puede tomarle una foto desnuda si le llego al precio** – hablo Kiba muy seguro de sus palabras

Karin instintivamente se tapó el pecho al recibir la mirada segura del Inuzuka

Akamaru solo salto de la cabeza de su compañero previendo lo que iba a suceder

\- **IDIOTA** – grito Karin tan roja como un tomate

Kiba que tenía una cara de estar seguro de haber dado el significado de la vida. No se esperó el puñetazo de su compañera en medio de la cara, haciendo que quedara tirado viendo hacia el cielo con la nariz roja

\- deberías pensar mejor tus palabras Kiba – dijo Shino siguiendo a Karin que ya se había adelantado maldiciendo a Kiba con todo lo que se le ocurría

Shino podía asegurar que el suelo se fracturaba en cada paso que daba la pelirroja

Tamaki solo se inclinó y pico la mejilla del castaño con un dedo para comprobar que siguiera con vida

\- ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor decir "yo estoy seguro que si hablamos podemos llegar a un trato"? – pregunto Tamaki sin despegar la vista de Kiba

Tamaki no se ofendió con el cometario del castaño, ella entendió lo que realmente quería decir, convirtiéndola en lo que sería la única persona del sexo opuesto que entendía toda su palabrería sin perderse en sus conversaciones

Kiba solo dio un lastimero gemido

\- yo creo que solo es un pervertido – dijo Hina

Kiba de nuevo dio un lastimero gemido como respuesta

Akamaru solo estaba echado junto a Kiba esperando que se recuperada para continuar su camino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya había caído cuando los Genin llegaron a la ciudadela, todos estaban impresionados por ver a los gatos comportándose como personas ordinarias, caminado en dos patas y teniendo todo tipo de vestimentas cubriéndolos, lo que desconcertó más a Karin fue que los gatos que estaban frente a ella eran casi de su estatura

\- **alto** – se escuchó la voz de un guardia que cuidaba la entrada

Karin se tensó al ver como ese gato, que casi era de su tamaño vestido con una armadura ligera y una lanza Bisento que consiste en una hoja de hierro tipo dao ancha y curva colocada en un asta como si fuese la continuación de la empuñadura, se acercaba con cara amenazante. Akamaru que estaba en sus brazos para evitar que empezará a perseguir a todos los gatos dio un pequeño quejido al sentir la presión de los brazos de Karin sobre su cuerpo

\- toma, para tu hermanito – le extendió una paleta de caramelo

\- gra… gracias – Karin tenía una gota de sudor por la impresión de ver que las diademas si funcionaban al hacer creer que Akamaru era una cría de gato y también al darse cuenta que ese gato estaba intentando coquetear con ella

\- estúpido gato… estúpido Naruto… estúpido mundo – murmuraba Kiba enojada mientras avanzaban al interior de la ciudad

\- lo primero que hay que hacer es averi… - Shino que intentaba hacer un plan fue interrumpido al ser golpeado junto con su grupo por una oleada de gatos que viajaban de un lugar a otro dentro de la cuidad que a pesar de ser de noche todavía tenía mucho moviente en ella

\- auch – se quejó Karin al caer de sentón en el piso pero no pudo decir nada más al escuchar mucho ruido a su alrededor

\- cuidado, un humano – grito uno de los gatos

\- no es un humano, es un perro – grito otro con más pánico

\- es un humano perro – grito con un chillido agudo lo que sería una mujer

Kiba solo tenía un tic en el ojo al ver como todos esos gatos lo rodeaban y señalaban, sin las orejas de gato que perdió entre la multitud ya no se confundía, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención

\- **CÁLLENSE** – grito Kiba y empezó a perseguirlos sobre cuatro patas seguido de cerca por Akamaru

\- haya va el factor sorpresa – se quejó Karin

-Hay que… - de nuevo Shino fue interrumpido por un pequeño ejército de gatos con armadura y espadas que pretendía seguir a Kiba

Cuando todo se calmó el Abúrame tenía un tic en el ojo al percatarse que el destino se negaba a dejarlo hablar y peor aún, que sus dos compañeros lo habían abandonado

\- **déjenme… bajar** – se quejaba Karin al ser arrastrada por una marejada de gatos asustados

Con toda su fuerza logro aferrarse a un poste de luz logrando así salir de en medio del grupo de gatos que la arrastraba

\- ¿dónde están todos? – se preguntó Karin al darse cuenta que estaba sola en la calle

Intento concentrarse para sentir sus Chakra para había demasiado moviente y demasiadas presencias para alguien inexperta como ella

-"demonios" – se quejo Karin en su cabeza – "debí entrenar más" –

Solo medito un poco sus acciones antes de decidir dirigirse hacia donde se sentía la presencia más grande del lugar en la torre más alta de la ciudad

Camino por casi una hora, pero lo que extraño a la pelirroja fue que solo se encontró con grupos de civiles asustados al esparcirse la noticia que un humano-perro estaba aterrorizando la ciudad pero en ningún momento se encontró con algún guardia o puerta cerrada

-"su seguridad es un asco" – pensó Karin mientras subía las escaleras que la conducirían a lo mas alto de la torre

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – se escucho cuando Karin llego a un enorme salón al final de las escaleras

\- **SOY KARIN U… HARUNO Y HE VENIDO A QUE ME DES UNA HUELLA** – grito Karin

\- que lastima… - empezó a hablar un enorme gato al final del salón sentado en un trono – y yo que le deje el camino libre al niño Uchiha para que llegara hasta aquí -

\- **QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA CON ESE IDIOTA** – Karin tenía una cara de pocos amigos al ser despreciada por todos al esperar al Uchiha – **ÉL NO ESTÁ AQUÍ ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR QUE LO ACEPTEN Y ME DEN LO QUE VINE A BUSCAR** –

\- tienes una boca muy grande para ser una niña tan pequeña - se quejó el gran gato – pero que descortés soy, tú ya te presentaste y yo no, soy Nekomata el rey de los gatos ninja – el gato poso sus ojos amarillos sobre la pelirroja parándose del trono para demostrar que media más de diez metros de altura

Nekomata es un gato gigante con pelaje blanco, de largas uñas, grandes bigotes y con una serie de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo de las cuales resalta una que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo. Su cola termina en dos mechones gruesos de pelo de un color un poco más oscuro que el del resto de su cuerpo.

Karin se sintió extraña al ver esos ojos y de un momento a otro estaba en un largo corredor de madera débilmente iluminado

Camino por varios minutos inspeccionando toda habitación que se encontraba corriendo su puerta sin mucho éxito en encontrar la salida, cuando su paciencia se estaba agotando entro en un habitación donde una mujer de espalda vestida de un kimono blanco y con la cabeza tapada realizando una ceremonia del te

\- di… disculpe – Karin estaba desconcertada y avergonzada de interrumpir a la persona – ¿me podría decir cómo salir de aquí? -

\- si – contesto la mujer con voz chillona – solo tienes que… - las mujeres volteo dejando caer lo que le cubría la cabeza revelando que era un gato ninja que atacaba a la pelirroja con largar garras afiladas – **morir** –

Karin saco un Kunai y se defendió de las envestidas que daba la gata, lográndola noquear de un rodillazo en la cara. Para su desgracia todas las sombras se empezaron a convertir en gatos espectrales y la atacaron

No eran fuertes como lo demostró su primer oponente, lo malo fue que eran demasiados, no importaba cuantos lograba sacar del combate dos más salían de las sombras

\- "Genjutsu" – pensó Karin al dar con la explicación del ejercito infinito y recordar los ojos amarillos de Nekomata –" ¿qué dijo Kurenai-san que tenía que hacer?"—

A Karin se le dificultaba pensar y contraatacar a las oleadas interminables de gatos

\- "dijo que tenía que interrumpir mi flujo de Chakra"—pensó con pánico Karin

\- **kai** – repito todo el proceso que vio realizar a Sakura en uno de los entrenamientos, pero nada paso

\- "no sé cómo controlar mi Chakra, debí entrenar más, maldición" – se arrepentía de no entrenar cuando le dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo solo aumentando mas las fallas que tenia

-"Dolor" – recordó otra de las formas de Salir de esas ilusiones al recibir una cortada en la mejilla por parte de uno de los gatos que la atacaba

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tomó un dedo y lo quebró

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —el dolor fue intenso pero tan pronto como paso un poco ya se encontraba de nuevo en el salón del trono de Nekomata

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** —se burló el gran gato – **¿y así quieres vencerme?** –

Karin sabía que él tenía razón, no sabía nada de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu pero gracias a Neji y Tenten sabía algo de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu

\- **NO ME SUBESTIMES** – grito Karin

Saco cinco Kunais con sellos explosivos y los arrojo contra del gran gato

Nekomata sin esfuerzo los esquivo haciendo que se clavaran en su trono y en la pared, la explosión que destruyó por completo el trono y la pared, se escucho por toda la ciudadela

\- me gustaba ese trono—dijo con pesar el gato – **tu mocosa te has ganado una paliza** – los ojos del gato mostraban lo furioso que estaba

Gracias a la flexibilidad natural y una buena agilidad adquirida con los entrenamientos con Neji logro superar una serie de envestidas que daba Nekomata con las garras, en cada envestida Karin lograba lanzar unos Kunais con la esperanza de que lograran clavarse en el cuerpo del gato

\- que patética eres, ninguno logro darme – se bulo y lanzo un puñetazo que amenazaba con acabar con Karin

La pelirroja solo cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que un enorme perro de dos cabezas estaba frente de ella

\- ¿ki… Kiba? – solo reconoció su Chakra

Kiba ocupando **Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō** (Estilo Inuzuka: Transformación Combinada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de Dos Cabezas) se convino con Akamaru en un enorme perro de unos 4 metros de alto, con sus dimensiones y fuerza fue capaz de bloquear el golpe de Nekomata con la coronilla de ambas cabezas

\- **no… me… vencerán…** \- Nekomata se veía furioso pero por alguna razón se rascaba por todo el cuerpo restándole importancia a sus palabras

\- fue una buena idea que nos dieras tu posición con esa explosión – se escuchó a Shino llegando por las escaleras

\- **MALDITO PERRO TIENES PULGAS** – se quejó mientras se rascaba intensamente el rey gato

Karin, Kiba y Shino tenían una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas por confundir los insectos del abúrame con pulgas

\- es mejor que te rindas – dijo Karin con vos alegre y girando un Kunai en la mano

\- **¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A RENDIR?** – pregunto exasperado el gato

\- por eso – dijo con voz cantarina soltando el Kunai que se clavó al final de una larga línea de Kunais con sellos explosivos en el techo

\- **maldita** – fue lo que pudo decir antes de que el último sello explotara y creara una reacción en cadena

\- ¿funciono? – Karin no sabía si una estrategia tan burda funcionaria con ese enemigo

\- **no… no me vencerán… tan fácil…** \- cuando el humo se dispersó se pudo apreciar como el gran gato cargaba con dificultad una enorme placa de concreto sobre su cabeza

Karin, Shino y Kiba estaban impresionados de que el gato pudiera cargar tan enorme piedra

\- **crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de esos** **Kunais** – el gato habla con una sonrisa de satisfacción de no ser derrotado – **ASÍ QUE SOLO MUERAN** – arrojo la enorme piedra sobre su cabeza a donde se encontraban los tres Genin juntos

Shino y Kiba transformado en perro se prepararon lo mejor que pudieron para soportar el peso de la enorme placa, pero ellos estaban conscientes de que era muy pesada

Karin solo se cubrió con sus manos la cabeza

\- "inútil, eso es lo que eres"—se recriminaba Karin por la falta de entrenamiento que tenía y que por ello sus dos compañeros de equipo sufrirían tan abrupto final

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —grito de impotencia y frustración

Nekomata solo vio como la enorme placa llegaba hasta el suelo aplastando todo lo que estuviera bajo de ella

\- bien, tendré que ver como reponer ese trono - se empezó a retirar del lugar el gato

\- no hemos terminado aún esta pelea – se escuchó la voz de Karin

El rey gato se volteo sorprendido al ver que atrás del polvo se encontraban los tres niños debajo de una roca sostenidos por cadenas doradas, las cadenas habían cortado un circulo perfecto por donde paso lo demás de la placa

- **¿Qué… que es esto?** – Kiba que dé la impresión perdió su transformación no podía creer lo que veía tocando con miedo una de las delgadas cadenas

\- por favor cara de perro… no me distraigas que es muy difícil de controlar – hablo Karin con una voz como si ella estuviera cargando la enorme roca

Shino no dijo nada solo estaba impresionado de ver como de la espalda de Karin salían un centenar de delgadas cadenas que sostenían la enorme roca sobre sus cabezas y solo siguió con la vista la roca cuando fue lanzada por las cadenas hacia donde se encontraba el enorme gato

- **haaa… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —solo pudo gritar de la impresión Nekomata al ver como esa roca se dirigía a el

De la impresión Nekomata no pudo hacer nada mientras la roca lo aplastaba, afortunadamente para él la roca ya no era lo sufrientemente grande para matarlo pero si lo sufriente para dejarlo aturdido

\- bien, terminemos con esto – la cara de Karin tenía una sonrisa perversa mientras sacaba de su mochila una enorme hoja de papel y botes de tinta

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** —se rio al terminar su labor, segundos después se desmayó por el esfuerzo

Las cadenas que hasta ese momento seguía arrastrando desaparecieron cuando callo inconsciente, pero su misión ya está cumplida, en su poder estaba la huella de Nekomata

Shino solo negaba con la cabeza y Kiba se carcajeaba al ver que Karin no solo se conformó con la huella sino también había pintado la cara del gato inconsciente con lentes y símbolos raros

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz del quinto día se estaba asomándose por el horizonte cuando Karin se despertó en un mullido sillón

\- bien niña, aquí está la recompensa – la ancianía apareció frente a ella y colgado en una de las paredes se encontraba el papel con la huella de unos dos metros de altura, prueba que habían realizado la misión con éxito

\- gracias – Karin se inclinó ante la anciana al recibir su pago y la carta que indicaba que había cumplido su misión

\- fue un gusto conocerlos – la voz de Tamaki se escuchó en el lugar – y me gustaría poderlos ver de nuevo – se quedó viendo a Kiba en espacial

\- **CLARO QUE NOS VERAS DE NUEVO, YA QUE ME CONVERTIRÉ EN ALGUIEN MUY FAMOSO Y VISITARE A TODOS MIS CONOCIDOS EN EL MUNDO** – grito Kiba

-ya está bien cara de perro, tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar antes del mediodía a la aldea – Karin se quejó y sujeto a Kiba por el cuello de su chamarra mientras Akamaru solo salto de la cabeza de Kiba a la de Karin para echarse en ella

-¿he? – Kiba no sabía por qué de las palabras de su compañera mientras se dejaba arrastrar por ella

Shino solo negó con la cabeza y los siguió

\- interesantes personas verdad Tamaki – Nekobaa solo dio un pequeña sonrisa y le dio un codazo a su nieta

\- si… si – solo eso pudo contestar Tamaki mientras se sonrojaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El mediodía ya había pasado y todos en la aldea oculta de Konoha se encontraban realizando sus actividades de la tarde

\- ¿Jiraiya estás seguro de esto? – preguntaba Tsunade sentada en el escritorio de su oficina viendo un reporte que le acababa de entregar su excompañero

\- me temo que si – dijo sombrío el Sennin

\- ¿cómo está el miembro del clan Yamanaka? – pregunto mientras leía una vez más él informa del incidente

\- Shizune dice que se recuperara físicamente pero no saben si podrá volver al servicio activo – respondió Jiraiya

\- **que desastre y solo por averiguar un poco de los planes de ese idiota de Orochimaru** – resoplo furiosa – **debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad** –

Jiraiya solo ensombreció más la mirada

\- ¿y la mocosa como esta? – pregunto la Hokage cuando se calmó un poco

\- no muy bien –Jiraiya contesto serio – en estos momentos esta es estado vegetativo, solo sobrevivió porque el sello ya no estaba completo –

\- ¿qué recomiendas hacer? – Tsunade aventó el expediente al escritorio

\- por desgracia esto ya queda fuera de mis manos, tanto Shizune como el clan Yamanaka concuerdan que solo su mente fue la dañada y es irrecuperable. Lo único rescatable es que ya no tiene la marca maldita – conto con sus palabras lo que decía el informe del Hokage – no estoy para ponerme sentimental con un prisionero de guerra pero me hubiera gustada saber por lo menos su nombre, es un desperdicio de una vida tan joven—se lamentó el Sennin - ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?—

\- es difícil decir, pero yo le calculo entre doce y quince años – respondió entre un suspiro

Puede ser que la persona de quien hablan fuera un enemigo en épocas pasadas pero ninguno de los dos era tan despiadado como para matarlo a sangre fría, lo que muy probablemente fue lo que ya había pasado

\- solo pudimos saber que Orochimaru quiere a Sasuke para ser su nuevo cuerpo – entrelazo su dedos frente a su boca para pensar sus acciones futuras – y que si no está muerto el idiota y llego tarde Sasuke a su destino, tardara otros cuatro años para poder cambiar de cuerpo – enumero lo que sabían

\- **no crees que fue muy irresponsable de tu parte subestimar de nuevo al imbécil de Orochimaru** – la voz de Tsunade era fría e hiriente – **SI SOLO HUBIERAS PENSADO MEJOR LAS COSAS HUBIÉRAMOS PODIDO AVERIGUAR MAS** –

\- **NO ME VENGAS CON CLASES DE LO QUE ES CORRECTO Y LO QUE NO, YA ME ENTERE LO QUE HICISTE PARA CONVENCER A HINATA DE SER TU ALUMNA** – Jiraiya le contesto con el mismo tono – **ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESA CLASE DE ESTUPIDECES** –

El ambiente en la habitación era pesado y se podía cortar con un Kunai fácilmente

\- **HOKAGE-SAMA** – el grito de una pelirroja se escuchó en la habitación – **ya llegue** –

Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade dejaron ese espíritu de lucha a un lado para prestarles la atención a los tres chicos que pasaron por la puerta, sobre todo al ver que la niña sujetaba del cuello de la chamarra al miembro del clan Inuzuka de su equipo y estaba tan empolvado y lastimado que parecía que lo había arrastrado durante todo el camino

\- aquí esta… - Karin se distrajo al ver al Sennin

\- **Es un amigo, que pasa, ¿me vas a dar el informe de tu misión?** – atrajo la atención de la pelirroja Tsunade

\- S… si – el poder que sentía de ese sujeto la abrumo

\- **con esto, ya eres un miembro del equipo siete oficialmente** – felicito la Hokage **\- tienen unos días de descanso en lo que su sensei vuelve de su última misión** –

\- si – contestaron los tres al unísono

\- Disculpe – Karin estaba jugando con sus dedos por estar nerviosa frente a esos dos imponentes Chakras – ¿cómo se encuentran Hinata y Naruto-kun? –

Tsunade solo levanto una ceja ante la pregunta, era la primera a parte de Sakura de preguntar por ellos

\- Hinata ya está bien y Naruto creo que hoy despertó después de una semana inconsciente, así que si quieres acompañarme, lo voy a ir a revisar y **también tengo que valorar a otro paciente** – las últimas palabras de la Hokage se escucharon duras y frías mientras recogía el expediente que previamente arrojo a su escritorio

\- si me gustaría – dijo con alegría Karin

\- **Tsunade espera un momento** – Jiraiya impidió que saliera de su oficina

\- **¿podrían esperarme afuera?** – les pidió a los Genin al ver la cara de Jiraiya de querer terminar la pelea en la que estaban inmiscuidos

\- **¿Qué quieres?** – Dijo fría Tsunade, cuando los tres Genin ya habían salido del lugar – **no te voy a dar la razón de ninguna de tus dos quejas** –

Jiraiya no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada mientras pensaba lo que iba a pedir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Quién era ese sujeto?—pregunto Karin mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conectaba la oficina con la recepción del lugar

\- **NO TENGO IDEA PERO SE VEÍA DÉBIL EN COMPARACIÓN MÍA** – replico Kiba

Akamaru solo hizo un quejido y salto de una cabellera castaña una pelirroja

\- él es Jiraiya-sama, uno de los Sennin legendarios, junto a Tsunade-sama y el ninja renegado clase S Orochimaru – contesto Shino – desde siempre se ha considerado que su fuerza está a la par de un Kage, de hecho uno ya es el Hokage -

\- Me parece que ya lo había visto antes – dijo Karin

\- "más bien sentido" – pensó no muy segura de sus ideas

\- no me extraña, el rumor que ha estado corriendo en la aldea es que él ha tomado a Naruto y Hinata como nuevos aprendices – completo Shino

\- **NO ME PARECE JUSTO, COMO ES QUE ESE IDIOTA DE NARUTO PUEDE SER EL ALUMNO DE ALGUIEN TAN GRANDIOSO, COMO LO HIZO PARA HACERLO YO TAMBIÉN** – replico Kiba

Karin solo rodo los ojos, la semana que había estado conviviendo con él ya se había dado cuenta que casi todo lo que dice solo lo dice de dientes para afuera, muy rara vez dice realmente lo que piensa

\- entonces está entrenando a Naruto-kun y Hinata, verdad – lo menciono mientras una idea se formaba en su mente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **YA ME ABURRÍ DATTEBAYO** – gritaba Naruto en su cuarto del hospital

Había despertado esa mañana pero Shizune le había impedido salir del cuarto, Sakura y Hinata no se habían presentado en todo el día, ni Karin había dado señales vida

-"donde estarán"—para alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto estar solo en un cuarto durante casi todo el día no era su definición de diversión

En ese momento estaba cambiando sobre las paredes y techos para realizar un poco de entrenamiento

-"ahora que lo pienso Shizune-san hablo sobre un examen especial que estaban haciendo las tres"—se detuvo a mitad del techo para pensar lo que le dijo la pelinegra cuando pregunto dónde estaban todas

\- **no… no es cierto, no es por eso que lo vengo a ver** – se escucho la voz de una chica entrando por la puerta de la habitación

Naruto solo por inercia volteo a la fuente del sonido y casi al instante sus labios chocaron con los de la chica que entro a la habitación

\- … - todos los que estaban atrás de ella se quedaron en silencio al ver la escena

Ella solo se puso muy roja y se desmayo de la impresión por haber besado accidentalmente a Naruto

Naruto tembló de miedo al ver a otras dos chicas con aura asesina a su alrededor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

El atardecer ya estaba reclamando a la aldea y la Hokage seguida del equipo siete se dirigían a paso lento al hospital. Los Genin iban lentos por respeto a la Hokage y Tsunade iba pensando en lo que le dijo Jiraiya momentos antes de salir de su oficina

Los tres Genin solo se veían entre si pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar que sucedía

\- **KARIN** – escucho la voz de una pelirrosa cuando entro al hospital

\- Onee-san, Hinata – saludo Karin alegre – ¿cómo esta Naruto-kun? –

\- sigue inconsciente – dijo triste Hinata

-¿Qué no ya había despertado?

Tanto Sakura como Hinata se quedaron viendo con cara de no saber de qué hablaba Karin

Mientras las niñas hablaban Tsunade no podía creer lo que veía, en tan solo dos días las niñas habían logrado superar el examen que les impuso para ser sus aprendices, en las manos de Sakura estaba la prueba inequívoca de ello al cargar una pecera con dos peces nadando tranquilamente en ella que horas antes estaban recién muertos

-¿Qué sucede?—la rubia salió de su impresión al sentir la mirada enojada de la pelinegra del grupo

- **¿Naruto-niichan ya despertó?—** la voz de Hinata daba miedo a todo aquel que la escuchara

\- s… si – la Hokage dudo un momento de no estar viendo un fantasma con cabellera completamente roja – lo siento, deje ordenes de que no las molestaran para nada, creo que lo tomaron muy literal—Tsunade se rascaba la nuca apenada

Cuando lograron calmar a la Uzumaki el grupo encabezados por la Hokage se dirigió a la habitación del rubio

\- onee-chan – Sakura tenía una mueca entre desagrado y burla – porque estas tan nerviosa y sonrojada –

\- **EPPP** – la pelirroja dio un raro grito y un pequeño salto acentuando su sonrojo y nerviosismo

\- ¿acaso te gusta Naruto? – las palabras de Sakura eran entre celos y enojo por saber porque se comportaba tan rara cuando estaba cerca del rubio

\- **no… no es cierto** —Karin estaba muy nerviosa por lo que adelanto a la Hokage y abrió la puerta - **no es por eso que lo vengo a ver** – entro sin fijarse

Hinata está celosa de ver así a Karin, no le gustaba que nadie se acercara con esas intenciones a su hermano, siempre que veía como una niña se le acercaba, el lado tímido desaparecía de ella y quería golpearla, afortunadamente para la población femenina de la academia, su lado lógico siempre lograba tranquilizarla, pero ver como Karin se comportaba junto a su hermano la había sacado de sus casillas más de una vez

Sakura congelo su sonrisa por molestar a Karin y Hinata sintió hervir su sangre al ver como Karin echaba literalmente humo después de dar un inesperado beso a Naruto

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto como pudo logro sostener a Karin antes de que callera al piso, solo veía como la pelirroja tenía la cara más roja que su cabello y sus ojos giraban en espiral

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura

\- **IDIOTA** – grito Hinata

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo como su rubio amigo salía disparado por la ventana para perderse en la distancia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- oye chico – Jiraiya estaba sobre una rama de un árbol un poco más arriba de donde callo Naruto después de su viaje cortesía de sus hermanas

\- ¿qué quieres ero-Sennin? – Naruto estaba recostado en el pasto de un parque cercano a una de las murallas

No se sentía lastimado, ni perdió la conciencia, solo que había aprendido a que cuando lo mandaban a volar de esa forma era mejor no regresar a verlas durante un buen rato

\- ¿te quería preguntar si querías acompañarme en mis viajes para poderte entrenar durante el tiempo que este fuera de la aldea?—pregunto Jiraiya

- **HABLA EN SERIO, ESO ME ENCANTARA DATTEBAYO** – antes de que el vejo pervertido pudiera reaccionar Naruto ya estaba un lado de el en la rama

-"que velocidad"—pensó Jiraiya

\- si, te intentaría enseñar todo lo que conozco – siguió hablando

\- **si, solo quiero ver la cara de Hinata-neechan al decirle que nos quiere entrenar** —Naruto estaba muy emocionado

- **Naruto** – la voz del sabio pervertido era seria – **Hinata no puede salir de la aldea, ella ya tiene otra maestra** –

Al decir esas palabras Naruto se puso pálido y segundos después desapareció de enfrente de Jiraiya para dirigirse donde se encontraba su hermana

\- lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé – dijo con pesar el sabio pervertido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-por favor Hinata tienes que salir de ahí – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba resonar por el pasillo de la casa que compartían los cuatro preadolescentes

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto había llegado junto a ellas minutos después de haberlo golpeado y mandado a volar a quien sabe dónde. Al verlo llegar agitado y sudando no les dio ninguna buena señal a las tres Kunoichis

" _¿no vas a acompañarme en el viaje con Jiraiya?_ "

Las tristes palabras de súplica todavía resonaban en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, su alma se le escapó del cuerpo al recordar a Hinata temblar con esa pregunta

\- "tonta, inútil, idiota" – se recriminaba a si misma al recordar ese día, cada palabra era remarcada en un golpe de su cabeza con la pared y una lagrima rodando en su mejilla

\- ¿todavía no sale Hinata del cuarto de Naruto-kun?—pregunto Karin al ver como Sakura se recriminaba así misma

\- no – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba como un quejido lastimero

Karin al verla en ese estado la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la sala

\- Onee-sama… hoy logre hablar con el – Karin empezó a hablar una vez sentadas en su pequeña sala

Sakura solo hizo un fuerte sonido con la nariz sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a su hermana, ella sabía el significado de esas palabras mientras un sinfín de lágrimas caían en sus rodillas

\- ¿Na… Naruto que… dice al respecto? – se escuchó la voz de Sakura entre sollozos y sorbidos de su nariz

\- No lo sabe, no lo he encontrado desde hace dos días – dijo triste Karin y culpándose por su falta de habilidad

Después de que el rubio saliera del hospital después de escuchar la respuesta de su hermana nadie lo había visto, casi al mismo tiempo se había encerrado Hinata en la habitación que le pertenecía a su hermano en la casa de Sakura

-¿Cuándo…? – la voz de Sakura se negaba a salir

\- dentro de tres días – Karin entendió lo que quería preguntar su hermana

La sala se quedo en silencio solo con los quejidos de Sakura rompiendo la monotonía del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba en la habitación a oscuras debajo de los cobertores y sabanas de la cama de su hermano. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, ella no quería separarse de su hermano, pero el destino les había jugado una mala pasada

Si alguna vez había odiado su misteriosa habilidad, era ese momento, sin desearlo y aun con los ojos cerrados pudo ver claramente cuanto Karin dijo cuando seria que su hermano se iría de la aldea para quien sabe cuando regresar

-"tres días" – pensó Hinata mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que ya habían dejado de torturarla

Había ocasiones que ese poder la torturaba y le mostraba cosas que nunca desearía haberse enterado, era como si quisiera que callera en una espiral de autocompasión y sufrimiento

"Lo… lo siento Onii-chan pero no hay forma de permanecer juntos durante nuestros entrenamientos"

Recordar sus propias palabras la lastimaba

-"quien me ayudara a no caer en la oscuridad"—pensaba Hinata

Su vista estaba fija en la mochila de viaje de su hermano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba viendo las estrellas acostado sobre la cabeza tallada en piedra del tercer Hokage

-"Viejo que me recomendarías hacer en estos momentos"—pensaba Naruto

Siempre que había tenido algún problema similar había acudido al tercer Hokage, pero en esos momentos se sentía perdido sin poder acudir con nadie

 _"Onii-chan si hay algo que me enseñaste bien es que nunca hay que retroceder a nuestras palabras y yo le prometí a Sakura que la apoyaría, así que me tengo que quedar"_

El recuerdo de las palabras de su hermana le dolía, sobre todo por recordar como temblaba y las lágrimas se veían escurrir por debajo de sus lentes. Tanto le dolió en su momento que expreso su idea de mandar todo al diablo y quedarse junto a ella

 _"NO… tu sueño es convertirte en Hokage y el mío es ayudarte a lograrlo, por ello no eches a perder todo lo que has logrado y entrena para convertirte en el más fuerte de todos y conseguir tu meta que yo estaré atrás de ti apoyándote_ "

\- cuando fue que Hinata-chan se volvió tan fuerte – murmuro Naruto entre dientes

Su pequeña y tímida hermanita ya había crecido y se lo demostró con esas palabras y su voz sin mostrar duda alguna sobre lo que decía, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho que le dolía separarse de ella durante un tiempo indeterminado, sobre todo al recordar que todavía se veían las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro mientras decía esas palabras

\- cinco días, de los cuales ya pasaron dos – hizo cuentas rápidas de cuando tenía que darle una respuesta a Jiraiya en el mismo momento que este se marcharía la aldea

Solo resobro fuertemente y siguió viendo las estrellas, esa noche tampoco dormiría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz tintineante que se podía observar muy entrada en la noche dentro de la oficina del Hokage solo era ignorada por las dos personas dentro de ella

En su escritorio, Tsunade meditaba las palabras que su acompañante le había expuesto

\- si lo pones de esa forma… - la voz de la Hokage se escuchaba pensativa detrás de sus dedos entrelazados frente a su boca - … tiene sentido lo que me dices –

\- si, yo mismo no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que la pelirroja me lo dijo – confirmo el Sennin – pero tiene razón, él siempre ha tenido la compañía de alguien y si me lo llevo solo puede caer en depresión y eso es malo si libera a su prisionero –

-si… - Tsunade divago un poco su decisión – por ello te permitiré llevártela, ¿pero estas seguro de que acepte? –

\- creo que ya se lo ha planteado ella misma, solo falta que yo hable con ella mañana temprano – contesto Jiraiya

- **pero recuerda, las condiciones para que te los puedas llevar no han cambiado en nada** – la voz de Tsunade no dejaba lugar a duda sobre lo que decía

\- sí, no las he olvidado – replico Jiraiya con la voz cansada

\- **repítelas** – ordeno Tsunade

\- no creo que… - el Sennin no pudo terminar su frase al ser interrumpido

\- **TE HE DICHO QUE LAS REPITAS** – el aura asesina de Tsunade le puso la piel de gallina a Jiraiya

\- está bien – dijo resignado – que te mantenga informado con regularidad sobre sus progresos – bajo uno de sus cinco dedos – que te deje uno de mis sapos mensajeros para poder enviarme información importante – bajo otro dedo y puso cara de estar pensando algo – la más importante es que tengo que regresar tan pronto y sin importar donde me encuentre cuando me avises que se realizarán los próximos exámenes Chūnin – bajo dos de sus dedos, dejando solo el dedo corazón levantado y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – yo también estoy de acuerdo en que esos niños no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo solo como Genin -

\- maldito pervertido – murmuro enojada Tsunade

\- no me he olvidado que te mantendré informado con tu sapo mensajero sobre la condición de la mocosa – completo Tsunade

Jiraiya volvió a ensombrecer sus facciones

\- si, en mi vida he cometido muchos errores, solo espero poder enmendar este – confeso Jiraiya

\- **estas completamente consiente que su mentalidad es la de un recién nacido ¿verdad?, y que nunca recuperada su antigua personalidad y memorias** – informo Tsunade con la dureza que solo un médico puede alcanzar

El Sennin solo asintió

\- **bien, también, puede ser que nunca pase de esa etapa, o que su aprendizaje sea igual de tardado que cualquier otro niño** – continuo Tsunade

\- pero mientras exista la posibilidad de que se recupere, abra esperanza – contesto Jiraiya con una expresión más relajada

\- está bien – Tsunade se levantó de su asiento – ¿antes de que te vayas quieres brindar un rato con un poco de sake?- pregunto con una sonrisa Tsunade

\- no estaría mal – contesto Jiraiya en las mismas condiciones

Sin perder tiempo Tsunade se sentó en el sillón empotrado que tenía en su oficina y debajo de este saco una botella llena de sake

\- es que Shizune me las tira cuando las encuentra – contesto avergonzada al ver la cara de burla de su excompañero de armas cuando la vio sacar la botella de ese lugar

La noche paso tranquila para esas dos personas, a pesar de que una se sentía mal que por manipular a una niña que tal vez la dejaría sin parte de su familia y otro que por confiarse y pensar que el sello maldito al estar casi destruido no sería ninguna amenaza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días después, al mediodía en la puerta de la aldea se podían aprecia a dos siluetas

\- estas seguro mocoso – preguntaba Jiraiya al ver a Naruto

\- sí, estoy seguro – contesto Naruto

Jiraiya tenía dudas sobre la decisión de su alumno, se veía cansado y que no había dormido bien durante una semana, pero aun así ahí estaba dispuesto a dar todo por cumplir su meta

\- tu sabrás si no te arrepientes de no despedirte de todas tus "hermanas" – Jiraiya con sus manos enfatizo las comillas al decir hermanas – yo siento que te recriminaras tu cobardía un día de estos de no quererlas ver a la cara y despedirte como es apropiado –

Naruto solo bajo la mirada, era cierto, ni siquiera llevaba sus cosas de viaje, ni nada que no fuera la ropa que tenía puesta en ese instante, que solo era una playera negra y un pantalón de igual color, los mismos con los que salió del hospital hace cinco días

\- **ONII-CHAN** – la voz de Hinata se escuchó a lo lejos y lo espanto

Era la primera vez que no le podía dirigir la mirada a una persona por vergüenza

\- **veo que decidiste acompañarnos** \- la voz de Jiraiya le dio nuevas esperanzas a Naruto

Cuando vio a su hermana su corazón se aceleró, ella llevaba una mochila de viaje repleta de cosas y su vestimenta había cambiado de nuevo, se parecía mucho al que llevaba cuando iban a la academia pero reconoció al instante que la chamarra verde oscuro que portaba era la que dejo olvidada en su cuarto de hospital y los pantalones eran varias veces más grandes que su talla y su cabello que ya le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda estaba amarrado en una coleta alta que se movía con el aire y su caminar

Su ilusión y alegría fue cortada de raíz al contestar otra persona

\- sí, no podía dejarlo solo – se escuchó la voz de Karin

Karin al igual de Hinata llevaba una mochila de viaje repleta de cosas y su equipo completo ninja

\- y el hecho de que estés sonrojada no tiene nada que ver con que te iras con tu Naruto-kun ¿verdad? – se escuchó la voz de Tenten burlarse de Karin

Naruto y Hinata estaban ausentes de la discusión que se entablo entre las los dos chicas, solo se veían el uno al otro, Naruto tenía la pequeña esperanza que ella también los acompañara

\- **toma** – Karin le aventó algo al rostro

Naruto al quitarse el objeto de encima pudo ver que era una chamarra casi idéntica a la que tenía su hermana, solo que esta era completamente gris claro

\- **te…te la compre como pago de todo lo que has hecho por mí** – la voz de Karin era muy aguda y hablaba muy rápido mientras se acomodaba los lentes con la palma y veía a otro lado para no mostrar lo sonrojada que estaba al verlo ponérsela – **no… no te hagas ideas equivocadas, es solo para empezar a mano nuestro viaje** -

\- tampoco te olvides lo que te enseño Obito-kun – Elyse con sus seis meses de embarazo se acercó a Naruto y le coloco una pañoleta negra en la cabeza ocultando su llamativo cabello – ocultar tu identidad es primordial para un ninja como ustedes – termino de acomodársela y le dio un beso en la frente

\- pero tampoco te tienes que olvidad de dónde vienes – Kurenai le amarro su banda ninja en su brazo derecho – intenta que no te a arranquen durante una pelea -

Allí fue que Naruto se dio cuenta que no solo estaba ahí Hinata. Junto a ella estaba Sakura, aun lado estaba Obito y Kakashi, a un lado de Naruto estaba Kurenai y Elyse, detrás de Hinata y Sakura estaban Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji y Lee en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Gai. Un poco más atrás estaban Azuma, Shizune, Ayane e Iruka junto a Teuchi

\- gracias a todos por venir a despedirse de mi - dijo Naruto con los ojos vidriosas

Él pensaba irse sin avisar a nadie y estaba seguro que a nadie le importaría, separarse de su hermana le afectaba más de lo que quería admitir, pero ver a todos ahí le alegraba el alma

\- por favor cuídate y cuida a Karin – Sakura se acercó para abrazarlo – discúlpame por hacer que tu hermana me prometiera algo tan estúpido – lo dijo al oído del rubio mientras lloraba

\- no te preocupes, yo también te hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir por completo – contesto Naruto después de meditarlo unos segundos

Sakura se retiró del abrazo lo suficiente para ver a la cara a Naruto, su rostro denotaba que no se acordaba de ninguna promesa

\- recuerda, te prometí traer de vuelta a los dos, solo logre traer a uno, así que también me voy a entrenar para poder cumplir mi promesa de traer a Sasuke a la aldea – al igual que su hermana, el encontró la fortaleza para realizar lo que tenía que hacer en las promesas que hicieron con Sakura

\- y te apuesto lo que quieras que cuando regrese seré más fuerte que Obito-sensei – con eso termino Naruto

Sakura solo dio una pequeña risa cuando salió del shock inicial de saber que tenía otro cargo de conciencia

\- está bien – Sakura apoyo su frente en la de Naruto – el perdedor será el esclavo personal del ganador durante un mes – mientras de sus ojos salía una gran cantidad de lagrimas

Todos se quedaron con una gota de sudor en la frente

\- es una apuesta – Naruto separo a Sakura tomándola de los hombros – cuídala por mí –

Sakura solo asintió antes de retirarse

Con esas palabras Naruto ya estaba convencido que su hermana no lo acompañaría y que Sakura no lo desmintiera le daba la razón

\- prométeme que entrenaras duro y serás tan fuerte como yo cuando regrese – dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata

Hinata solo asintió sin poder reprimir las lágrimas ni los sollozos. Entre temblores le extendió la mochila que estaba llena con las cosas de su hermano que necesitaría para el viaje que iniciaría

\- Toma Kiba – la voz de Karin atrajo a Kiba – no me lo puedo llevar – se quitó de la cabeza a Akamaru

Al parecer el pequeño cachorro le tomo mucho cariño a la pelirroja

- **SOLO NO OLVIDES NUESTRO TRATO, SI NO PUEDES VENCERME CUANDO REGRESAS SERÁS MI PAREJA** – dijo Kiba

De nuevo a todos los presentes les aparecía una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- solo así lo logre convencer de que no estaba abandonándolos – dijo cohibida Karin

\- **BIEN, SI YA NO HAY MÁS PROMESAS ESTÚPIDAS** – la voz de la Hokage retumbo en los oídos de todos los presentes – **YO LES DOY PERMISO A NARUTO UZUMAKI Y KARIN HARUNO PARA ABANDONAR LA ALDEA Y ENTRENAR CON JIRAIYA** –

\- si – los mencionados confirmaron sus órdenes

\- si ya no hay más que decir, nos vamos – se despidió con la mano Jiraiya y empezó su camino

Karin y Naruto se quedaron viendo un momento y después vieron a sus respectivas hermanas antes de despedirse y seguir al Sennin en su camino

Cuando las tres figuras desaparecieron en el horizonte, poco a poco todos se empezaron a ir, al final solo quedaron Sakura y Hinata en la entrada

Sakura estaba preocupada, al parecer ella fue la única que se dio cuenta del estado de Hinata. En primer lugar estaba su cabello, esos mechones rojo sangre que en ocasiones daban la sensación de estar con vida, estaban opacos y muertos, Hinata estaba deprimida y no podía evitar que se notara, después estaba su forma de vestirse, nadie aparte de ella y Karin sabían que la pelirroja no compro la nueva chamarra de Naruto como un pago, sino porque Hinata se negó por todos los medios a soltar esa prenda y mucho menos a ponerse su propia ropa, optando por un estilo muy parecido al que tenía cuando las dos se conocieron

\- perdóname… lo siento – Sakura no pudo aguantar más y abrazo a Hinata mientras lloraba amargamente

Por su parte Hinata no dijo nada, solo regreso el abraso y empezó a llorar también

A lo lejos una persona veía como las dos niñas se hincaban mientras seguían abrazadas y llorando en la entrada de la aldea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, por fin sabemos quiénes son los maestros de Sakura, Hinata y Naruto, espero que les haya gustado como terminaron al final y ya en el siguiente capitulo entraremos a shippuden o un poco antes pues empezare unos días antes del segundo examen Chūnin

Con respecto a ello creo que tengo que comentar un asunto personal, por lo regular no me gusta decir mucho de mi vida pero creo que se los debo por que de una forma u otra también los afecta a todos los que siguen mi historia.

El punto es que hace unos días tuve un accidente; nada muy serio pues sigo aquí publicando; el punto es que me rompí el brazo y se complicó un poco el asunto por lo que el día de hoy me operan en la noche para ponerme una placa con clavos para que el hueso se alinee bien (que buen regalo le estoy dando a mi mama en su dia T-T), el caso es que si todo sale bien en cinco días voy a pode seguir con mi rutina normal, de lo contrario me voy a tener que retrasar un poco en el siguiente capítulo. Lo digo para que no se preocupen si me tardo en publicar el siguiente capitulo

Pasando de largo el punto anterior ya saben si tiene alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer mas

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **yeeiiihh** : acertaste en efecto si es Tsunade la maestra de Hinata, aunque hizo trampa Tsunade

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** si Hinata es de Tsunade y Naruto de Jiraiya

 **shiro5580:** hola pues te equivocaste con Hinata porque ella será entrenada en parte por Tsunade y si mi gusto la historia de los gatos, espero que te agradara como lo desarrolle y sai si aparecerá, Danzo no dejara tranquilos a los Uzumaki y a Karin

 **Nike:** hola, si, Hinata no tendrá el mismo look que shippuden

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** hola, tienes en algún momento tienen que aprender a vivir separados, pero como viste no les fue muy bien en su despedida, espero que te gustara como aborde el tema, no soy muy bueno en lo sentimental

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-05-25 aproximadamente (espero no retrasarme)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	27. penitencias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Menaje importante: en los comentarios finales estoy haciendo un pequeño concurso léelo si te interesa participar**

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 21 penitencias, bromas y Castigos

Después de una larga noche de trabajo, una persona estaba viendo a través de la ventana de su oficina.

Ella reflexionaba sobre los sucesos que lo hicieron regresar a la aldea y tomar el cargo de Godaime Hokage (Quinta sombre de Fuego), mientras veía como la luz del día empezaba a iluminar a la aldea.

Veía el ir y venir de la gente que empezaban a realizar sus labores del día. pasaron varios minutos sin que nada llamara su atención mientras sostenía una botella de sake; tenía dos años desde que se había acentuado su vicio y ya no le importaba que fuera antes de mediodía para estar tomando ni que técnicamente hubiera estado bebiendo durante toda la noche del día anterior; hasta que vio a lo lejos a dos adolescentes corriendo o mejor dicho una adolescente corriendo arrastrando a otra que con dificultad le seguía el paso.

– ¿porque no lo tomara en serio? – dijo en voz alta aunque no había nadie más con ella.

La adolecente que corría se veía que tenía quince años de edad, piel blanca con ojos color verde jade y un lacio cabello rosa chicle largo hasta la cintura, suelto y su flequillo era sujeto con una banda ninja roja para que no le tapara la cara y frente. Su vestimenta era sencilla, unos sencillos short color crema y debajo de estos unas medias negras junto con una blusa manga larga blanca

La otra adolecente que era arrastrada era una joven igual de unos quince años con el cabello corto hasta la nuca con un flequillo enmarcando su cara a cada lado, su cabello negro con destellos azulados era decorado con nueve mechones rojos, su banda ninja la tenía en el cuello y unos lentes entintados color rojo tapaban sus ojos. La ropa que llevaba también era sencilla, unos pantalones holgados blancos y una chamarra gris amplia que dejaba cubierta la mayoría de la figura de la chica

La ropa que llevaban era más civil que Shinobi por ser un requerimiento en el hospital donde trabajaban y estudiaban la mayor parte del día

Tsunade las miro durante unos segundos y una furia la azoto al darse cuenta que algo estaba mal, su enojo fue tal que no controla la fuerza con la que apretaba la botella y esta inevitablemente se quebró

\- maldición – mascullo y se quedó viendo los restos de la botella esparcidos en el piso

Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y su furia era en contra de ella misma, sabía que no había tomado la mejor decisión tiempo atrás al separar a esos dos hermanos, pero ya no podía hacer nada, sobre todo porque a pesar de ver y entrenar a diario a la pelinegra Uzumaki, a la vez no la había visto durante casi un año

-"ya no importa, esperare a que Shizune me venga a buscar"—pensó al observar que el sillón que estaba en ese cuarto se veía cómodo para dormir un par de horas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la aldea la gente se movía de un lado al otro para realizar sus tareas diarias y en uno de los tantos locales que ya se encontraban abiertos se podía apreciar al equipo de Azuma Sarutobi disfrutar de un desayuno ligero o lo que sería ligero para un Akimichi mientras los otros dos integrantes ignoraban como los platos de comida desaparecían uno tras otro en un restaurante de barbacoa

\- ¿entonces… que… es… lo… que… haremos…? – pregunto Chōji sin esperar a tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca

Chōji de quince años lucía una camiseta roja que hacia también las funciones de una gabardina y sobre esta una armadura ligera en el torso, brazos y muslos tipo samurái de placas de cuero gris. En el frente de su armadura en el pecho tiene un kanji de "comer". Su cabello castaño ha crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda con su banda ninja sujetando su cabello en la frente y como buen integrante del clan Akimichi su figura es rolliza y aumentando a diario de dimensiones

Ino que estaba frente a él solo hizo una mueca de asco al ver como pequeños fragmentos de comida escapaban de su boca

\- primero, traga antes de hablar Chōji – lo reprendió el Nara – y segundo por eso estamos aquí –

Shikamaru creció notablemente, se volvió más alto aunque conserva el mismo corte de cabello. Lleva un chaleco táctico Jōnin, una camisa negra de manga larga con un par de pantalones y sandalias que le combina, y las muñecas y tobillos las tiene forradas con unas mallas de red metálica. Su banda está cosida a su camisa en el hombro derecho

\- disculpa, es que estoy muy nervioso – dijo Chōji avergonzado deteniendo su maratónico desayuno – es que si no encontramos a alguien… - se rasco la nuca al pensar en la alternativa – no podremos realizar el examen Chūnin que se hará en una semana -

\- **ESE ES EL PROBLEMA MALDICIÓN** – Ino también estaba nerviosa por el asunto – **no hay nadie… la frentona ya me dijo que no participará si no es con Naruto y Hina-chan está en la misma posición, Kiba me exaspera y Shino… es muy extraño** – lo último lo dijo con un ligero temblor al recordar la forma de ser de Shino

Ino siendo ya una adolecente de quince años; que empieza a desarrollarse de muy buena forma para la envidia de muchas chicas de su edad; tiene un cuerpo esbelto por las rigurosas dietas a la que se somete. Lleva una camisa corta sin mangas de color morado, una falda morada, cerrada a diferencia de la que usaba antes y otra falda negra debajo, su banda ninja la sigue ocupando como cinturón y sus sandalias ninja son de color negro. Además, lleva en su cintura una bolsa con instrumentos médicos

Su cabello sigue llegando un poco antes de sus hombros con un flequillo del lado derecho que le llega a la misma altura. El largo de su cabello no fue elección suya pero como resultado de un accidente semanas atrás tuvo que resignarse a llevarlo corto y suelto una temporada

\- problemática – susurro Shikamaru pero si fue lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara Ino

 **\- TU COMO NO ESTAS METIDO EN ESTE PROBLEMA** – Ino grito con furia mientras sus ojos clamaban sangre y sus dientes se veían más afilados de lo normal – **DE HECHO POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS METIDOS EN ESTE APRIETO** – recrimino

\- la solución obvia es ver si algún Genin en la aldea está dispuesto a completar su equipo para los próximos exámenes Chūnin – contesto Shikamaru con aburrimiento de los desplantes de su compañera y amiga mientras se rascaba los oídos por ser lastimados por lo agudo de su griterío

\- ese es otro problema – dijo deprimida Ino – yo no quiero a un extraño en el equipo –

\- también no hay nadie que sea tan inteligente como tu – murmuro con la cara roja por alagar a su amigo

\- a… mi… no… me… importa… un… extraño… en… el… equipo... pero… me… sentiría… mas… a gusto… con… alguien… conocido… – contesto Chōji nervioso con comida en la boca

\- **CHŌJI** – grito Ino

-perdón, perdón – se disculpó el Akimichi

\- cambiando de tema—Ino se quedó viendo fijamente a Shikamaru – supe que tú serás uno de los examinadores de este examen – dio una sonrisa cómplice – ¿dime de que se tratara tu prueba? -

\- problemática – suspiro el Nara - ¿Quién te lo dijo? –

\- tengo mis fuentes – dijo Ino mientras examinaba sus muy arregladas uñas

\- "no te pienso decir que la Hokage se le va la lengua cuando esta borracha" – pensó esperando que nadie se enterara de su mejor fuente de chismes en la aldea

\- sabes que no te puedo decir – suspiro cansado Shikamaru al entender que nunca le diría con facilidad quien se lo dijo – solo te diré que la prueba la pensé especialmente para ellos… –termino mientras veía las nubes por una ventana

Ino y Chōji se quedaron viendo el uno al otro al no comprender las palabras de Shikamaru

\- anda Shikamaru – Ino puso voz melosa y sus mejores ojos de súplica para que el pelinegro le contara la prueba

\- problemática – dijo con un tic en el ojo Shikamaru al ver que intentaba hacer Ino – ¿no me dijiste que tenías que estar en el hospital hace media hora? – cambio de tema para quitársela de encima

\- **ES CIERTO** – grito al ver la hora – **si no llego temprano no me entero de los chi…** \- se calló Ino al entender que por poco revela su fuente de información - … de los chequeos que tengo que realizar –

Sin esperar respuesta de sus acompañantes salió corriendo del lugar

El Nara solo negó y el Akimichi siguió comiendo

Tan distraída estaba Ino que no se dio cuenta que al salir alguien pasaba desprevenido por la entrada del restaurante

\- auch – se quejó Ino cuando cayó al piso al estrellarse con la persona

Al levantar la vista vio como la persona con quien choco le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Ino se sonrojo al ver el aire misterioso del sujeto con su cabeza y cara ocultas detrás de una chamarra negra y unos pantalones azul oscuro

Al estar la rubia de nuevo sobre sus dos pies el sujeto solo siguió su camino sin decir nada

- **¿QUÉ LE PASA?** – Grito al reaccionar Ino - **NI SE DISCULPÓ POR TIRARME** —

Maldiciendo a la misteriosa persona se dirigió al hospital

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la noche y lo que llevaba de la mañana había estado tranquilo el hospital, por ello Shizune estaba dando los últimos toques en el horario de los médicos para que se enfocaran en los casos más urgentes. Cuando levanto la cabeza, por la puerta vio pasar a dos matas de cabello, una rosa y otra roja

- **SAKURA, HINATA** – grito para que le hicieran caso – **VENGAN POR FAVOR** —

\- s… si… que… que… de... des… desea – contesto la pelinegra

\- estupendo, hoy es tímida – murmuro Shizune con sarcasmo

\- ¿Sakura…? - no siguió su pregunta al ver como la pelirrosa la ignoraba

\- **¿qué?, no puedo pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital** – dijo la pelirosa

\- hay no – se llevó la mano al rostro Shizune – hoy viniste tu –

\- **no sé de qué te quejas, me extrañas cuando no vengo** – se burló la pelirrosa mientras la pelinegra menor solo veía al piso y jugaba con sus dedos

\- olvídenlo, solo díganme si ya está aquí Tsunade-sama – Shizune se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia pero específicamente para esas dos presencias frente a ella ya no tenía tanta

\- Tsunade… Tsunade… obaachan… n… n… - la voz de la pelinegra se convirtió al final en un suspiro

\- **arrrrg** – Sakura gruño y giro los ojos – **lo que intenta decir la rarita de mi amiga** – Hinata solo la fulmino con la mirada – **es que no llego la vieja Tsunade a las clases de la mañana** – termino sin intimidarse por los ojos de su amiga – **Sabes que te quiero a pesar de que seas rara** – se dirigió a Hinata con una sonrisa extraña

-"qué bueno que no es una personalidad agresiva" – pensó Shizune con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al recordar cuando esas dos pelearon porque una se acabó el café en una guardia de dos días. En esa ocasión Hinata iba con una personalidad muy dominante y agresiva

\- está bien—soltó en un suspiro – sigan con sus deberes – contesto al final Shizune y se encamino a la salida del hospital

No había avanzado más de diez pasos cuando volteo de nuevo a ver como Hinata y Sakura desaparecían en uno de los pasillos del hospital

\- "¿Por qué dejan que sus miedos y culpas las consuman?"—pensó con ojos tristes antes de seguir su camino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un pasillo débilmente iluminado unos ojos color verde jade miraban fijamente una puerta con un poster de un envase de ramen instantáneo y la leyenda de "no ramen no life"

\- voy a salir a comprar comida – dijo después de tocar la puerta varias veces - ¿quieres acompañarme? –

Suspiro cuando al cabo de unos minutos no recibió respuesta alguna

\- Cuídala – le dijo a una copia idéntica de ella parada junto a puerta de salida

Salió de la casa cuando su copia le dio una respuesta afirmativa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

cerca de los límites del bosque interno de Konoha se podía escuchar los golpes secos de unos puños golpeando un tronco, cada golpe se escuchaba más fuerte del anterior y no sería la primera vez en el día que se escucharía como el tronco de un árbol cediera y callera por la fuerza de los golpes

\- Kiba, serias tan amable de calmarte – la voz monótona de Shino llama la atención de su compañero de armas

\- **COMO QUIERES QUE ME** **CALME** – Kiba dio otro golpe al maltratado árbol – **SI NO ENCONTRAMOS UNA SOLUCIÓN A NUESTRO PROBLEMA NO PODREMOS DEMOSTRAR LO FUERTES QUE SOMOS** -

\- yo no le veo el problema de pasar desapercibido – contesto Shino sentado a la sombra de un árbol

Kiba solo lo fulmino con la mirada

\- También podemos pedirle a alguien que complete nuestro equipo – Shino siguió explicando su idea – no sería nada fuera de lo normal formar nuevos equipos para alguna misión especial –

\- **no, yo no podría trabajar junto a una domadora de gatos** – contesto Kiba un poco menos furioso – **y además qué pensaría Karin de no haber cumplido mi promesa de hacerla mi** **pareja** –

Akamaru que estaba echado junto a Shino viendo a su compañero humano, solo hizo una especia de quejido al escuchar los desvaríos de Kiba

\- yo nunca dije que llamáramos a la chica de los gatos – contesto Shino imperturbable

Kiba se sonrojo un poco

\- y creo que estas mal interpretando las palabras de Haruno-san – termino de hablar Shino

Antes que Kiba se lanzara sobre Shino por hacerle decir algo que no quiera, Akamaru levanto su nariz al cielo y empezó a olfatear, momentos después salió corriendo dejando a Kiba a medio camino de golpear a Shino con cara de no saber que pasaba

- **AKAMARU** – grito Kiba persiguiendo a su compañero canino – **ESPÉRAME** –

Shino se quedó en el lugar con un tic en la ceja

\- me abandonaron de nuevo – se quejó con su típica voz sin sentimientos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muy lejos de Konoha una adolecente de quince años de pelo castaño a la cintura estornudo con fuerza

\- Tamaki espero que no te enfermes, has estado estornudando mucho últimamente – hablo una anciana junto a ella

\- no lo creo Nekobaa – contesto la chica frotándose la nariz con su mano

\- yo creo que el chico perro se ha estado acordando ti – dijo con tono burlón una gata con kimono rosa

\- **HANA** – grito la adolecente

\- **jajajajajajaja** —se rio Nekobaa – cuando termines de sonrojarte lleva este pedido a la ciudadela de los gatos –

-si Nekobaa – contesto apenada Tamaki

\- ¿Saben si Denka ya fue a hacer el encargo de esa chiquilla? – pegunto la abuela

\- si, salió desde la mañana – contesto Hana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la oficina del Hokage Shizune no sabía si estar enojada o sentir lastima por su maestra

Tsunade estaba acostada en el pequeño sillón de su oficina, su cara se veía incomoda pero también triste mientras en su mano estaba sosteniendo en un precario equilibrio otra botella de sake

-"de donde las sacara"—se preguntaba Shizune

En más de una ocasión aprovechando que se hacia la limpieza de la oficina buscaba sus escondites para ayudar un poco en el estado de ánimo que desde un tiempo atrás era constantemente depresivo

-"Hinata y Naruto eran la luz de muchas personas"— pensó

Resoplando para darse ánimos de lo que vendría después se acercó a su maestra

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – grito con una voz fingida de furia – **que horas son estas para estar en esas fachas, no piensa ir a entrenar a Sakura y Hinata** –

\- Sile… silencio Shizune – la rubia se tapó la cara con un brazo y voz áspera por el licor – me vas a hacer explotar la cabeza –

Rodo su cuerpo para crearse oscuridad entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón

\- sabes muy bien que esas niñas ya no me necesitan – dijo con tono frustrado – resultaron ser mejor de lo que pensé y ya son muy buenas en lo que hacen –

Shizune hizo una mueca al intentar buscar un argumento para debatir eso pero sabía que era en parte cierto, para su sorpresa Sakura demostró tener un control de Chakra muy preciso que la ayudo a aprender rápidamente todo lo necesario para el Ninjutsu médico y su memoria fotográfica hacia que todos los libros que pasaran por sus manos fueran rápidamente aprendidos y llevados a la práctica

Hinata la seguía muy de cerca, y talvez solo por la forma a que había llegado a ese entrenamiento no le prestaba la debida atención para ser la mejor de todas, su increíble cantidad de Chakra más su habilidad de aprender viendo la habían convertido en la mejor rápidamente estancándose casi de inmediato unos meses después cuando ya había aprendido todo lo necesario para ayudar a su hermano en el campo de batalla, dejando así a Sakura como la alumna estrella de Tsunade

Pero eso no era todo, sabía que Hinata también realizaba entrenamientos con Kakashi, Kurenai y Gai. Sakura también le intentaba seguir el paso a Hinata en todos esos entrenamientos esforzándose al máximo mental y físicamente

También estaba el entrenamiento en Taijutsu que recibían por parte de la Hokage, tanto Hinata como Sakura se adaptaron muy bien a él, siendo Sakura la que lo ocupaba como estilo principal

\- sabe que no es cierto, ellas pueden ser unas prodigios en esto, pero no tienen su experiencia y todavía está el entrenamiento que le da a Ino – intento consolar Shizune mientras intentaba despegar a Tsunade de su improvisada cama

\- ella no cuenta, su entrenamiento no esta enfocado a que sea completamente una ninja medico, es mas un favor a Inoichi – contesto la rubia

\- ¿crees que hice mal en forzar así las cosas? – Pregunto sin rastros de estar ebria – nadie las ha visto desde hace más de un año –

Shizune suspiro, era una pregunta que no quería formular frente a su maestra pero era cierto, la gran mayoría de las personas llevaban casi un año y medio sin ver a la Hinata real y muy esporádicamente lograban ver a la Sakura real, pero no estaban segura tampoco de eso, muy pocas personas se daban cuenta cuando eran **Kage Bunshin** y cuando no. Solo aquellas copias que empezaban a tener personalidades propias eran el indicativo de las fechas en las que se basaba Shizune y Tsunade

Era muy extraño todo eso, el mismo día que Hinata se cortó el cabello para que de nuevo le llegara a la altura de sus orejas, Sakura menciono algo de que no la dejaría sola de nuevo y estaban seguras que no habían visto a las originales desde entonces o por lo menos a la Hinata original

Shizune estaba segura que una personalidad triste y melancólica que se encontraba en ocasiones era la Sakura real

\- "¿Qué habrá pasado?"— pensó

Todo era muy raro, la última persona que vio a Hinata fue Kakashi pero no dijo mucho al respecto, solo que estaba muy distante y melancólica, pero se esforzó igual que todos los días lo hacían sus clones y que al igual que sus clones llevaba un Genjutsu de Sakura ocultando su apariencia real

\- creo que eso solo se podrá responder cuando llegue Jiraiya y veamos el resultado de ambos entrenamientos – contesto Shizune jalando a Tsunade para que se levantara

\- tienes razón – contesto Tsunade desanimada y dándose vuelta deshizo todos los avances de la pelinegra para levantar a la Hokage – según su informe deberían haber llegado hace unos días – la voz de la rubia se escuchaba apagada – le dije lo importante que era su presencia para los exámenes que se realizaran la próxima semana, pero no han llegado y lo sé porque no han habido reportes de incidentes en los baños públicos – se burló un poco con su ultimo comentario

Con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa sádica Shizune ignoro todo lo que dijo su maestra, y con un enojo a raíz de lo despreocupada que estaba para sus actividades de ese día, se arremango las mangas de su kimono y con toda su fuerza jalo a la Hokage

Tsunade no le hizo caso, no era la primera vez que la pelinegra ocupaba esa maniobra y mientras ella estuviera bien afianzada al asiento no pasaría nada, al fin y al cabo el sillón estaba fuertemente pegado a la pared; solo le faltaba esperar a que Shizune se cansara y la dejara sola como todas las ocasiones pasadas; clara fue su sorpresa al escuchar como la madera que sostenía al sillón pegado a la pared crujió y segundos después fue arrastrada entre sonidos de botellas vacías y llenas

\- bien creo que ya es hora de ir a darles sus clases a esas mocosas – Tsunade se levantó rápidamente y con una expresión de pánico en su cara se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de su oficina

Shizune solo se quedó viendo como detrás y debajo de ese sillón había una gran cantidad de botellas de sake, nunca había podido ver debajo de el por estar empotrado pero ahora veía donde estaba el escondite de su maestra, desde atrás del sillón se veía claramente un puerta oculta que permitía a la Hokage sacar las botellas de ese lugar desde el frente

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – el grito que dio cuando salió del shock se escuchó por toda la aldea, pero la rubia ya había desaparecido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **SE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR** – se quejaba una persona en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha

\- **COMO TE ODIO, TE DETESTO** —gritaba mientras saltaba sobre un trozo de pergamino con una cara dibujada que le sacaba la lengua – **POR ELLO ME ENCERRARON A MÍ DURANTE UNA SEMANA EN LA CÁRCEL POR TUS DICHOSAS BROMAS** –

En uno de sus saltos algo la tomo desprevenida y la hizo girar varias veces en el aire antes de caer pesadamente de espaldas en el suelo

\- la…lla…ma…de…la…ju…ven…tud – escucho como un rayo verde y naranja se alejaban e internaba en la aldea

\- ahí, ahí… ahí – se sobaba la espalda con dolor - ¿Qué fue eso?—

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – se escuchó el grito proveniente de quien sabe donde

\- creo que mejor regresare la próxima década – dijo con un tic en el ojo y un sonrisa nerviosa

\- **LEE** – el grito de una joven saco de sus pensamientos a la figura – **CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOMOS COMO TÚ** – término de gritar resoplando por el cansancio de intentar alcanzar a su compañero

La persona se quedó parada en las puertas de la aldea viendo a la fuente de los gritos y la Kunoichi de ojos chocolate se le quedo viendo fijamente al reconocer a la persona

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** \- gritaba una pelinegra de ojos azules de once años – **COMO DEJE QUE ESOS DOS ME EMBAUCARAN** – gritaba mientras intentaba controlar a un perro que era por lo menos el doble de pesado que ella y como medio metro más grande

La niña llevaba un kimono para karate negro con líneas blancas en los bordes junto con una falda azul marino que le llegaba poco arriba e las rodillas amplia que no le limitaba sus movimientos, cada pliegue de su falda terminaba en punta y esta eran protegidas por bordes cromados que solo estaban unidas por la tela de la ropa, sandalias ninjas y una banda ninja en su frente que la posicionaba como Genin de la aldea

\- **ALTO, ALTO** – gritaba con desesperación la niña – **DETENTE BESTIA DEL DEMONIO SI NO QUIERES QUE VOLEMOS POR LOS AIRES** – gritaba al ver que el perro en su carrera se dirigía a un campo de entrenamiento con letreros que especificaba que estaba minado

La pelinegra solo cerró los ojos en espera de la inminente explosión

\- adonde crees que vas amiguito – se escuchó la voz de un desconocido

La pelinegra solo abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al escuchar como la persona que hablo se estaba burlando de ella

La persona que parecía ser un hombre no muy alto o un adolecente de estatura promedio tenia sujeto al perro de su collar el cual levantaba como si no fuera nada hasta casi su cara, el perro se veía feliz con la presencia del sujeto y la pelinegra se veía graciosa en el suelo, sucia después de haber sido arrastrada quien sabe cuánto tiempo y con los ojos dando vuelta por estar mareada por el recorrido

\- **DE QUE SE BURLA** – la pelinegra se levantó en un suspiro al sentirse el centro de sus burlas

\- dis… disculpa es que solo te veías tan graciosa que no pude evitarlo – se disculpó el sujeto

A pesar de querer ver de quien se trataba, la pelinegra no pudo ver nada de sus facciones, su cabeza era cubierta por la capucha de una chamarra negra y su cara tenía una molesta sombra que no importaba el Angulo, no dejaba ver sus ojos. Su boca y mejillas eran cubiertas por un botón de su chamarra, llevaba una banda ninja amarrada en su brazo y unos pantalones azules tipo ANBU con placas metálicas en las espinillas

\- bien, ya es hora de que lo lleves con su dueño – dijo mientras regresaba al canino al suelo – y tu – se dirigió al perro sin despegar la vista de los ojos del animal – no la desobedezcas que por poco terminan muy mal –

Para sorpresa de la niña que lo cuidaba el perro ladro y se sentó de lo más tranquilo

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso?—pregunto extrañada

\- fue fácil, no importa que tan salvaje sea un animal, si te tomas el tiempo de verlo y entenderlo, hasta el más obstinado puede ser tu amigo, recuérdalo Kasumi—Dio una risa y le revolvió el cabello a la niña

Entre risas por lo roja que se puso se despidió y desapareció del lugar

\- **KASUMI** – se escuchó la voz de un niño – **estás bien** -

\- claro que está bien – se escuchó la voz de una niña – no vez que yo gane y lo detuvo antes de llegar al campo minado -

La última frase fue suficiente para que Kasumi saliera de su letargo y viera sus dos compañeros con ojos de furia

\- Konohamaru… Princesita… ¿Qué hicieron? – la voz de la niña era tenebrosa

Los dos mencionados solo dieron unos pasos para atrás sobre todo al ver que por algún motivo el gran perro que formo parte de su broma ahora obedecía a Kasumi

Sin esperar más tiempo, los dos niños giraron y corrieron al lado contrario con toda la velocidad que les daban sus piernas

\- bien veamos qué tan velos eres – sin más Kasumi monto al perro como si fuera un caballo y con su ayuda persiguió a Konohamaru y Hanabi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en un cuarto oscuro donde solo se iluminaba por los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por los pliegues de las cortinas al ser movidos por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Aprovechando eso un gato se escabullo dentro de la habitación

El gato con apariencia completamente normal, tiene una tonalidad de pelaje café oscura y pequeñas partes de este mismo en su cabeza de un color más claro. También tiene un moño color rojo oscuro en su oreja derecha

Por la forma de comportarse y la familiaridad con la que se movía en el cuarto no era la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar, su recorrido termino cuando llego a la cima de lo que parecía una montaña de botes vacíos de ramen instantáneo

El gato maulló y rasco un poco el montículo, al cabo de unos minutos insistiendo en su labor los botes empezaron a moverse y de bajo de ellos apareció una mano que rasco la cabeza del felino

\- to… ra – se escuchó la vos adormilada de una chica – ya te dije que no me despiertes a esta hora – bostezo al ver que todavía no era ni medio día – anoche entrene hasta el amanecer – volvió a bostezar y rascarse los ojos antes de volver a su entierro en los botes vacíos

El gato no conforme con el pequeño mimo que le dio empezó de nuevo con su insistente maullido y a quitarle la basura de encima

\- **tu… te lo ganaste** – la voz que se escuchó esta ocasión helaba la sangre **– te llevare a cobrar la recompensa del día por tu captura** – con esas palabras lo tomo y salió de la habitación

El gato estaba inusualmente resignado, parecía que ese día quería que saliera de su cuarto y su casa

Al otro lado de la calle un gato con kimono azul veía como una persona salía con una chamarra verde oscuro y una falda holgada hasta los talones de color gris

-gracias amigo, te debo una – dijo el gato y después desapareció en un puff

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- aquí tienes Sakura-chan – hablo una castaña de ojos chocolate que atendía un restaurante

\- muchas gracias Elyse-san – Sakura recibió la comida del día

\- tiempo sin verla Sakura-sama - hablo una voz a sus espaldas

\- Miina-san – Sakura se sorprendió de verla

La samurái de diecinueve años de edad llevaba un kimono azul marino sin mangas con bordes azul cielo y corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, en la cintura llevaba un obi de color violeta que se anudaba en su espalda y las puntas casi rosaban el piso, de los hombros se sujetaban las hombreras de una armadura samurái metálicas de color morado, sus manos llevan unos guantes y sus antebrazos tenían protecciones metálicas cromadas, debajo de su obi salían las protecciones metálicas color morado de una armadura samurái que le protegían el costado de sus piernas junto con unas botas ninja con espinilleras metálicas hasta las rodillas

Su cabello lacio y negro le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda suelto, sus ojos ciegos los cubría con una cinta del mismo color morado de sus protecciones samurái, su Katana enfundada en su protección azul descansaba en su costado izquierdo de su cintura, lo mas destacado era que en su protector samurái derecho de su pierna se encontraba la placa de Konohagakure posicionándola dentro de las fuerzas militares de la aldea

Sakura dio una tierna sonrisa al ver a la pequeña niña de dos años de edad con cabello castaño oscuro al hombro y ojos color chocolate que llevaba en brazos la samurái

\- muchas gracias Miina-san – agradeció Elyse al recibir en brazos a la niña – espero que mi hija no te diera muchos problemas –

\- no hay de que agradecerme Ayasaki-san – contesto con una sonrisa – Rin es una niña muy tranquila y sabe que me es placentero ayudar a los amigos de Obito-Dono –

\- fue un gusto platicar con ustedes pero me tengo que ir – se despidió atropelladamente Sakura y salió del local lo más rápido que pudo

Miina y Elyse se quedaron viendo con tristeza como salía Sakura, que en su descuido empujo a dos chicas que entraban al restaurante

Miina reconoció al instante el instinto de pelea que emano de las dos personas y en contra de su voluntad empezó a temblar lo que hizo que su armadura metálica empezara a tintinear

El extraño sonido hizo que las dos mujeres voltearan a la fuente del sonido, haciendo que una de ellas que ya tenía una mueca de desagrado por lo irrespetuosa de la mocosa que la golpeo sin disculparse se convirtiera en furia al ver a una de las personas que nunca quería volver a ver en la vida

Elyse protegió a su hija en sus brazos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Miina ya había sacado una extraña espada que parecía hecha de un cristal azul y la punta estaba a milímetros de atravesar el cuello de la samurái pelinegra

\- recuerda que no vinimos a hacer esto – la otra muchacha tomo del hombro a la primera para hacer que se controlara un poco

Elyse dejo segura a su hija en los brazos de una cliente que se encontraba cerca y decidió intervenir en la pelea

\- ¿Qué es lo que desean? – pregunto lo que pretendían esas dos personas posicionándose junto a Miina

A pesar de verse indefensa con sus ropas de mesera, los ojos y actitud de la castilla no se amedrentaban bajo la mirada color miel de la chica que amenazaba matar a Miina

La chica que tenía una cabellera larga y rosa, la vio con desprecio pero después de ver a la pequeña niña asustada en brazos de una niña detrás de la castaña se relajó y guardo su espada

\- estamos buscando a Ayasaki-kun - contesto la acompañante de la pelirrosa

Ella tenía una cabellera azul oscuro que peinaba en dos coletas cortar a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran color verde oliva

\- lo siento mi abuelo murió hace unos meses – contesto Elyse un poco triste

\- siento tu perdida pero al que buscamos es un joven samurái – contesto la pelirrosa con un tono que intentaba ser lo más educado posible

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto preocupada Miina

\- ¿tú conoces a quien buscan? – pregunto extrañada Elyse

\- **COMO NO VA A CONOCERLO, ELLA LE ARRUINO LA VIDA** – grito la pelirrosa

\- yo… no… - intento disculparse Miina

\- **SI, DESPUÉS DE QUE HUISTE** – grito de nuevo

\- **YO NO HUI** – grito con desesperación la pelinegra

La pelirosa se hartó de la conversación e iba a sacar de nuevo su espada cuando la peliazul la detuvo de nuevo

\- después de que tu padre te expulso, el que tuvo que cargar con toda la culpa fue él – dijo con pesar la ojiverde al recordar todo lo que paso durante ese tiempo – tal fue el acoso que sufrió que tu padre lo tuvo que remover de su cargo y darle una misión muy similar a la tuya – la vio con lastima – solo que él podía regresar después de un año y poder postularse para obtener su rango perdido –

Miina le temblaba su labio, pensó que solo ella cargaría con todas esas muerte y enterarse que su mejor amigo y talvez algo mas también sufrió y perdió todo por lo que lucho, le dolía en extremo

\- **ÉL SIEMPRE TUVO MALA SUERTE PERO TÚ LO DESTRUISTE POR COMPLETO** – la pelirosa la levanto de las solapas de su kimona dejándola suspendida a unos centímetros en el aire

-¿Qué… que paso después? – pregunto con dificultad Miina

\- no lo sabemos, nosotras lo hemos estado buscando desde hace seis meses, desde que termino su plazo y no volvió – dijo seria la peliazul – el hace gala del significado de su nombre y es tan escurridos como el viento—dio un sonrisa triste – lo último que supimos fue que estaba trabajando como sirviente en un pueblo comerciante –

-he—dijo sin comprender lo que dijo la chica

\- **SI COMO LE ESCUCHASTE, ÉL ESTÁ SIRVIENDO COMO ESCLAVO PARA UNA CHIQUILLA RICA Y MIMADA QUE BÁSICAMENTE LO COMPRO PAGANDO TODAS LAS DEUDAS QUE ARRASTRABA POR TUS ERRORES** – la pelirosa aventó al suelo a Miina que callo sin que pudiera amortiguar su golpe pero no hizo nada por defenderse

\- **es mejor que no le pase nada, de lo contrario te las veras conmigo** – amenazo la pelirosa

\- felicidades por su nombramiento como Shireikan – dijo triste Miina todavía en el suelo

La pelirrosa la vio de mala manera y salió del restaurante

Miina teína una sonrisa triste, las que anteriormente eran sus amigas habían logrado alcanzar el rango que ella y el joven desaparecido tenían antes del incidente, demostrándolo con sus armaduras samuray diferentes del resto del ejercito samurái

\- hay Miina-chan nunca cambiaras—la peliazul le hablo con un extraño tono de familiaridad – no le digas – señalo a la persona que se iba furiosa del lugar – pero tu padre me pidió darte esto si te encontraba – le aventó un pergamino – el escucho de lo mucho que has avanzado como persona y te la confiere de nuevo junto con el mensaje de que no hagas que se arrepienta de regresártela – la peliazul le dio una despedida rápida y se fue corriendo para perseguir a su compañera

Miina solo se quedó en el suelo de rodillas sosteniendo con fuerza el pergamino mientras la cinta de sus ojos se humedecía

\- "después pues le preguntare que fue todo eso" – pensó Elyse mientras respiraba más tranquila

\- muchas gracias… – se acercó a la niña que cuido a su hija con duda al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que la veía y no sabía su nombre

\- Elyse… me llamo Elyse – contesto la niña

La castaña solo sonrió, cuál era la probabilidad de encontrar así a alguien que compartirá tan raro nombre

\- mucho gusto Elyse-san me llamo Elyse – contesto la Ayasaki mientras tomaba de nuevo en brazos a su hija

La cara de la niña se ilumino

\- disculpa… - empezó a hablar con pena – ¿sé que se escuchara raro pero de casualidad te has encontrado con una persona llamada Emanniel? - pregunto

\- no – contesto a la pregunta tan rara

\- lo siento es que pensé que al compartir el mismo nombre ella te buscaría al confundirte – dijo rápido y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar mientras se abrazaba a si misma con la otra mano – es que tengo que encontrarla antes que se entere que me case con Kōta-kun porque si lo hace estoy segura que lo mata -

\- **¿Cómo que estas casada?** – Casi grito la castaña – **ERES APENAS UNA NIÑA** – al final termino gritando mientras todos los demás clientes se le quedaban viendo

La pequeña persona que estaba frente a ella tenia el cabello lacio rosa rojizo que le llegaban casi a los hombros y se levantaban hacia arriba de las puntas, de la parte superior de la cabeza salían dos risos grandes que desafiaban a la gravedad al terminar casi en su frente en punta, su vestimenta era poco común en la región al ocupar una falda a la rodilla de cuadros, una blusa blanca de botones y un chaleco café claro, en su falda tenía un cinturón extraño ya que de su espalda salía lo que parecía era una cola hecha de una cinta amarrado a el

\- jejejejeje—se rio un poco la pelirrosa – gracias pero yo tengo quini… digo veinticinco años – dijo corrigiéndose a si misma

La castaña no podía creer que la "mujer" frente a ella tuviera esa edad con un cuerpo delgado y una estatura por debajo de la media para una persona de su edad, su cuerpo para nada estaba desarrollado por lo que confundiría a cualquiera

Ayasaki tenía un tic en el ojo mientras la persona con quien hablaba se reía por lo perpleja que quedo al saber su edad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya una vez fuera del restaurante y sin enterarse lo que provoco por su descuido Sakura dejo caer varias lágrimas por lo desafortunado que era su maestro

\- "¿Cómo lo soporta Obito-sensei?" – Se preguntó con tristeza – "yo no puedo sobrellevar mis malas decisiones y usted siempre está sonriendo a pesar de que no pude estar junto a su hija, no pude abrasarla en público ni gritar lo feliz que se siente por ser su padre"—pensaba con tristeza mientras camina por las concurridas calles de Konoha

Muy pocas persona sabían que Obito tenía una hija y a pesar que el Uchiha fue el que lo decidió por la seguridad de Elyse y su pequeña, no era algo que todos comprendieran, sobre todo Sakura que ya estaba tan lastimada por todo lo que Hinata sufrió por separarse de su hermano que no soportaba la idea que otra familia estuviera rota

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dejar al gran perro con su dueño y este ocupara como juguetes para morder a Konohamaru y Hanabi, Kasumi los arrastraba por la aldea para reunirse con su sensei

Konohamaru con once años de edad se ha vuelto más alto y viste con un traje compuesto por pantalones marrones y una chaqueta verde de manga larga, la cual tiene una franja más oscura en el centro que divide la prenda. Lleva su protector ninja en la frente y sigue usando una bufanda azul que le llega a los tobillos

Hanabi fue la que más cambio su apariencia durante esos dos años y medio. Ahora a sus diez años de edad su cabello está corto a la altura de casi la mitad de su cuello con un corte recto y un mechón en su frente. Parte de su atuendo recuerda al que la familia Hyūga ocupa para sus entrenamientos que consiste en un pantalón amplio de color negro y una playera negra manga corta con un cuello en v que le llega casi a la mitad de su pecho, para convertir el revelador atuendo en uno más modesto la abertura del pecho era cubierto por una red metálica tan cerrada que no dejaba ver a través de ella, haciendo que la playera tomara un cuello mas normal, dejando de lado su yukata blanca de antes. Solo que también usa muñequeras, una chaqueta beige claro desabrochada que le perteneció a Neji y sandalias ninja. Su banda ninja la lleva en el cuello igual como Hinata la ocupaba

\- esa no es Sakura-neechan – pregunto Hanabi mientras Kasumi la seguía arrastrando por las calles

\- si lo es y se ve muy triste – confirmo Konohamaru en las mismas condiciones

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto? – Kasumi los soltó y los dos Genin se levantaron

\- que dices Konohamaru—empezó a hablar Hanabi mientras se limpiaba su ropa del polvo – no te apetece una competencia – dio una sonrisa cómplice

\- hoo – entendió rápido el niño la indirecta – claro que si –

\- no va a funcionar – dijo Kasumi mientras negaba con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados

Al ver que sus dos compañeros la dejaron hablando sola, suspiro y se dirigió a donde ya estaban Hanabi y Konohamaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **Sakura-neechan se la réferi de nuestra competencia** – se escucharon dos voces hablar al mismo tiempo

Sakura solo se paró a la mitad de una calle no muy transitada que ocupaba para llegar a su casa

Viendo que Sakura se quedó un poco aturdida por la improvisada declaración los dos niños realizaron rápidamente los sellos de manos

- **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy)—gritaron las dos voces

De inmediato se formaron dos nubes de humo

De una salió una castaña con el cabello lacio hasta la espalda baja bien proporcionado en una pose sexi lanzando un beso

De la otra nube apareció una castaña con el cabello lacio hasta los hombros con unos ojos color rojo vino muy parecidos a los de la Uzumaki pelinegra, unos atributos menos generosos que la anterior pero mejor distribuidos en su figura veinteañera en una pose con las dos manos detrás de su cabeza enalteciendo más su pecho

Sakura quedo con la mirada perdida en blanco mientras se escuchaba el viento pasar a su alrededor

\- **PAR DE…** \- se recuperó muy rápido de su impresión

Con los ojos cerrados y una prominente vena palpitando en su puño cerrado a la altura de su cara se dispuso a castigar a esos dos niños

\- **haaaaaa, porque siempre en la cabeza** – se quejó Hanabi de cuclillas sosteniéndose la coronilla de su cabeza después de recibir el castigo

\- no lo sé – contesto Konohamaru con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras ellos se recuperaban del golpe recibido, Sakura golpeaba con fuerza un poste de luz de acero para calmar su furia y no mandar a los niños al hospital

\- **par de idiotas, les dije que no funcionaría** – dijo Kasumi después de reírse por los golpes que recibieron sus compañeros

\- **CÁLLATE** – se paró Hanabi de un golpe pero con la misma velocidad se regresó a su posición original por el dolor que todavía sentía en la cabeza

\- **yo se los dije princesita mimada** – a Kasumi no le importo y siguió hablando – **solo la pusieron de peor humor** –

\- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ** – esta vez la castaña si pudo permanecer de pie – **ADEMÁS QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE INTENTEMOS ALEGRAR A UNA AMIGA** –

\- **no mucho** – dijo con sarcasmo Kasumi – **SOLO QUE NOS RETRASAN EN NUESTROS DEBERES Y SENSEI YA DEBE ESTAR ESPERÁNDONOS** -

\- **NO ME IMPORTA** —Hanabi pego su frente con la de Kasumi - **Y TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA DEJARTE INCONSCIENTE PARA QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ** –

\- **Y A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA DEJARTE INCONSCIENTE PARA LLEVARTE ARRASTRANDO DONDE NOS ESPERA NUESTRO SENSEI** – Kasumi acepto el duelo de voluntades e hizo retroceder unos pazos a Hanabi al aplicar fuerza en su frente – **SABES MUY BIEN QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE SEAMOS IMPUNTUALES** –

Konohamaru miraba sentado el espectáculo, eso ya no era nuevo ni tampoco era la primera del día

\- **YA ES SUFICIENTE** – Sakura las levanto de sus ropas como si fueran dos ramas antes que Kasumi tomara desprevenida a Hanabi y la golpeara en el estómago – **YA DEJEN DE PELEAR, ELLOS NO ME PUSIERON DE MAL HUMOR** – Sakura dio una sonrisa fingida

Hanabi estaba ofendida, no le importaba esas peleas, ya no más, pero nunca llegaban a los golpes y mucho menos como lo pretendía dar Kasumi

\- **demuéstralo** – dijo la pelinegra mientras era sostenida en el aire por su playera lo mas lejos que podían los brazos extendidos de la pelirrosa de la castaña en iguales condiciones en su otro brazo – **demuestra que no estas triste** –

Sakura se quedó callada y bajo la mirada

\- **YA LO SABÍA, ESTAS TRISTE POR ESTE POR DE TONTOS** – fulmino con la mirada a Hanabi y Konohamaru

Hanabi por su parte cuando la vio Kasumi desvió la mirada, ella empezaba a considerarla su amiga y le dolió lo que intento

A pesar de ser más abierta en sus ideas y ser más extrovertida no muchas personas se le querían acercar por tener un primo sobreprotector y un padre que quería matar a todo aquel que se le acercara, sin mencionar ser la heredera del clan más poderoso de la aldea

En cierta forma agradecía que Kasumi se comportara tan altanera con ella, la hacía sentir como si no tuviera nada diferente y fuera como resto de las personas, por ello nunca se esperó que la atacara a traición, eso sí le dolía y lastimaba

\- **como compensación te llevaremos a comer a** **Ichiraku** – dijo Kasumi con una amplia sonrisa – **Y NO ACEPTAREMOS UN NO COMO RESPUESTA** –

Sakura se quedó en shock unos segundos, esa sonrisa le recordaba demasiado a Naruto

\- es… está bien – termino accediendo al sentirse acorralada con esa sonrisa

Hanabi se quedó impresionada, Kasumi lo había ideado todo para atrapar a Sakura y no pudiera negarse a acompañarlos, no por nada muchos la consideraban la más inteligente del equipo

\- "gracias" – pensó Hanabi mientras que sus manos transmitían su idea con un código de señas

\- "de nada y disculpa por intentarte golpear" – contesto la pelinegra de igual forma

Hanabi solo dio una sonrisa

Konohamaru solo veía como Sakura sin soltar a las dos niñas en un intento que estas no se pelearan se dirigía al lugar acordado sin que se diera cuenta de la conversación de sus compañeras

-jejejeje – dio una pequeña risa al ver como salieron las cosas y decidió ayudar a Sakura llevando las bolsas de víveres que cargaba antes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	28. bromas y Castigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Menaje importante: en los comentarios finales estoy haciendo un pequeño concurso léelo si te interesa participar**

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Donde se metería ese perro – se preguntaba Kiba mientras se rascaba la nuca

Intento olfatear su entorno, pero estaba ya dentro de la aldea y todos los olores de comidas, personas y objetos lo confundía para encontrar el rastro de su amigo canino

Frustrado salto a los techos de los edificios en un intento de mitigar todo lo que lo distraía

Salto durante unos minutos sobre los techos de los edificios y cuando su paciencia estaba por acabarse escucho a lo lejos un grito

\- Akamaru… Encima… - escucho a lo lejos una voz conocida

-"que hace Akamaru con ella"—pensó Kiba mientras se acercaba a la fuente de los gritos

Era raro, a pesar que conocía a la chica que gritaba no habían cruzado más de dos frases seguidas a lo largo de los años y eso hacia sumamente extraño que Akamaru la persiguiera

\- **AKAMARU, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA** – se escuchó con claridad el grito con su voz inconfundible

Al final de su camino pudo ver que en efecto la voz que gritaba descontroladamente era Tenten

La chica de ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños. Llevaba su típica ropa ninja que era blusa blanca y pantalones de color vino y guantes negros sin dedos. Kiba se dio cuenta que llegaba de entrenar o de una misión puesto que en la espalda llevaba un enorme pergamino que ocupaba para invoca sus armas

Ya de cerca pudo ver que Akamaru no estaba sobre la adolecente de chongos y esta solo podía hacer un vano intento de separar al perro de su victima

Akamaru sigue siento un perro blanco con manchas cafés en las puntas de sus orejas, pero su tamaño ya era considerablemente enorme, años atrás Kiba lo podía cargar en su cabeza pero ahora el pero lo podía llevar a él en su espalda, por lo que tomando en cuenta el tamaño y el peso, una persona de la complexión de Tenten no podría nunca moverlo de su sitio

Intrigado del comportamiento de su canino amigo se acercó sigilosamente, primero pudo ver como un par de pies estaban debajo del animal que no parecía atacar a nadie, solo escuchaba el chapoteo característico de su saliva restregándose en alguien

\- rojo – dijo en un susurro para los estándares de su familia

\- **KIBA DILE QUE SE QUITE DE ENCIMA DE…** \- reclamo Tenten cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kiba

Pero Kiba no le prestaba atención, su mente se perdió cuando vio que debajo de una de las patas de su amigo se veía una cabellera tan roja como la sangre

\- Akamaru… ya… basta… a mí también… me alegra verte – se escuchó la voz de la persona que Kiba estaba esperando

Neji que estaba unos pasos más atrás de Tenten solo tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca que con práctica podría convertirse en una sonrisa

\- **KARIN** – grito Kiba y de un empujón quito del camina a Akamaru

Tenten y Neji solo tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como Kiba levantaba del piso a Karin como si fuera de trapo y le daba un fuerte abrazo

\- Kiba… - se escuchó apenada la voz de la pelirroja – creo que ya es sufriente de tu abrazo – dijo cuándo la situación se volvió incomoda

Al escuchar eso Kiba se apartó de inmediato con un ligero sonrojo que se acentuó más al ver mejor a la chica

Karin había crecido unos centímetros y su cuerpo empezaba a estilizarse; pero no tan rápido como ella quisiera para su disgusto; llevaba un pantalón negro un poco ajustado que le llegaba poco más abajo de sus rodillas con sandalias ninja de empeine abierto y un tacón de unos diez centímetros.

Su blusa era morada con un pequeño cuello tipo tortuga, no tenía mangas y sus hombros también estaban descubiertos, la tela de su blusa bajaba en ángulo desde su cuello hasta unos centímetros por debajo de sus brazos y dejaba la mayor parte de su espalda descubierta, por el frente era separada por un cierre que era notorio por ser de un color más oscuro al resto de la tela y a pesar que la chica no tenía un pronunciado busto la hacía ver muy bien mientras le dejaba ver unos centímetros de su estómago junto con su ombligo.

Su banda ninja la seguía teniendo como un cinturón de la misma forma que Ino varios años atrás le enseño a tenerla, en su pierna izquierda tenía un porta shiruken y colgados de su banda ninja en su costado derecho colgaban varios pergaminos pequeños, su antebrazo derecho estaba completamente vendado desde la muñeca hasta el codo

Su roja cabellera estaba lacia hasta casi su espalda baja con un pequeño flequillo que atoraba detrás de una de sus orejas, sus lentes tenían el marco rojo del mismo color de sus ojos

- **disculpa… es que… como te explico… lo que pasa…** \- Kiba divago un poco mientras Karin lo veía con duda

\- **YA DILO DE UNA VEZ** – Tenten fue la que se desesperó primero

 **\- es que Shino y yo estábamos preocupados que no llegaras y no pudiéramos demostrar lo mucho que hemos mejorado** – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – **pero en ningún momento le pedimos a Tamaki que completara el equipo** –

Karin hizo una mueca de burla

\- **solo que quiero demostrar lo mucho que ya supere a Naruto al convertirme en Jōnin antes que él y lograr tener una cita con Hinata-chan** – continúo sin saber que era lo que decía realmente

Esta vez la pelirroja hizo una cara de duda pero ya después le preguntaría a su hermana que se traían esos dos

\- … - se quedó de piedra Kiba cuando se dio cuenta que fue todo lo que dijo – **NOS VEMOS TENGO QUE DARLE LA NOTICIA A LA HOKAGE QUE SI PARTICIPAREMOS EN LOS EXÁMENES** –

Sin esperar respuesta y muy rojo de la vergüenza, monto a Akamaru y desapareció rumbo a la torre del Hokage

-¿Quién es Tamaki?—pregunto Tenten con duda

\- es una persona que conocimos hace más de dos años – suspiro pesadamente Karin – a pesar que esos dos no se han visto desde entonces, ninguno se ha olvidado del otro – dio un pequeña risa

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Tenten no era chismosa pero era una adolecente y era inherente en ella interesarse en esas cosas por el momento

\- es que tengo contacto con regularidad con Tamaki-chan, pero eso te lo contare en otra ocasión – Karin se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y empezó a caminar

-¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto? – por primero vez desde que Karin los encontró en la entrada de la aldea Neji hablo

\- pensé que no me hablarías Neji-kun – dijo con voz melosa mientras le daba unas pequeñas mordidas a una de las patas de sus lentes

Neji no reacciono y Tenten se puso en extremo celosa sin saber la razón

-jajajajajaja—Tenten se terminó riendo cuando Karin al no llevar sus lentes y seguir caminando se estrelló con una maseta que colgaba de un techo

\- **YA DEJA DE REÍRTE TENTEN-SAN** —la bipolaridad de Karin no mejoro ni un poco en ese tiempo – **ya dejando los juegos a un** **lado** – se colocó de nuevo sus lente y se limpió la tierra de su cabeza – **no sé dónde este ese idiota** –

Ambos compañeros se vieron y parpadearon con duda

-¿Qué no entrenaban juntos? – pregunto Tenten

\- si… pero—dijo Karin avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos – hace dos meses lo amenace con romperle todos los huesos cuando lo volviera a ver – se encogió un poco más – y desde entonces se ha estado escondiendo de mi -

\- ¿Qué le hizo para que lo amenazara de esa forma Haruno-san? – pregunto Neji que bien conocía como era Naruto en ocasiones

\- pues lo que paso fue… - Karin se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba otro sitio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos meses antes

\- **ESTOY ABURRIDO DATTEBAYO** – se escuchaba resonar la voz de Naruto en las calles de un pueblo comerciante del país del fuego

\- ya te escuche las ultimas doscientas veces que te quejaste, pero recuerda que tenemos que esperar al pervertido termine sus " **investigaciones** " – respondió Karin fastidiada remarcando la última palabra con las manos

\- si pero ero-Sennin no se ha dejado ver desde que nos robó de nuevo todo nuestro dinero – se quejó Naruto viendo su pequeño bolso en forma de rana de nuevo vacío

Karin suspiro con pesar porque de eso ya llevaban dos días

\- conociendo al pervertido de nuestro maestro ya no debe de tener nada de ese dinero – se quejó – y tanto esfuerzo que nos costó juntarlo – Karin tenía dos pequeñas lágrimas al recordar todo el trabajo que tuvieron que realizar para poder conseguir el dinero después de que ero- Sennin les robara la última vez

\- **cuando lo veo le romperé las dos piernas y también algo muy importante en su anatomía masculina** – la voz de Karin era sombría y llena de sed de venganza

Naruto solo le apareció una gota de sudor en la nuca y se tapó instintivamente dicha zona

\- mejor me podrías prestar a Erisu-chan para practicar – la Bipolaridad de Karin ataco y olvidándose por completo del enojo hacia su maestro observo a Naruto con ojos suplicante y voz emocionada, se recargo en el pecho del rubio para verlo de cerca

\- Ka… Karin-chan sabes que no hay problema en ello – Naruto siempre se ponía nervioso cuando Karin ponía esa cara con facciones suplicante, con ojos grandes y brillosos, y más cuando se le pegaba demasiado - pero sabes que no ponemos hacer ninguna invocación cerca de pueblos – se rasco la mejilla y volteo a otro lado para no seguirla viendo

\- **NARUTO** – Karin de nuevo se enojó – **no sé porque seguimos haciendo caso a las reglas de ese viejo pervertido** – se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas

\- no te enojes Karin-chan – Naruto la tomo del brazo y le sonrió – vamos a ver porque hay tanta gente reunida en esa calle – y sin esperar a que la chica le contestara la jalo para acercarse a un tumulto de gente

Al llegar al lugar los dos adolecente se extrañaron al ver que toda la gente estaba parada cerca de las paredes de las casas y negocios dejando libre por completo la calle

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Naruto a la primera persona que vio

\- nada en especial, solo que a esta hora pasa la hija del dueño de la mitad del pueblo – dijo con calma, casi pereza – Satō-Dono es muy buena persona – lo dijo sonriendo – pero en lo referente a su única hija se comporta muy posesivo – su semblante cambio a uno más serio – las últimas personas que se atrevieron a hablar sobre lo bella que se puso la niña terminaron siendo perseguidos por él y una docena de sus guardias personales – tembló al recordar los gritos de terror que dieron las personas cuando los atraparon

\- con que es muy posesivo – dijo Naruto pensando en que haría – interesante… muy interesante Dattebayo – una sonrisa siniestra y ojos pensativos se posaron en su cara

-no… **no, no, NO** – Karin se asustó, ya conocía esos ojos, y no le agradaban en nada – **NO DE NUEVO UNA DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS** –

A lo largo del tiempo logro conocer a Naruto y supo desde un inicio que le gustaba realizar bromas, pero la frecuencia y alcances de las mismas aumento a tal punto que ya eran un infierno para ella y en las ultimas tuvieron que escapar de los pueblos para que no los atraparan

\- No te preocupes – Naruto mostro su mejor arma contra Karin – todo saldrá bien – le mostro una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Karin se sonrojara y olvidara todo lo que estaba pensando segundos antes

La pelirroja tan absorta estaba en la sonrisa del rubio que no comprendió porque parecía que se veía en un espejo porque frente a ella estaba una persona idéntica a ella, talvez con el cabello un poco más largo, más busto y un trasero más prominente

Naruto no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara al tener un Genge con la apariencia de Karin, la seguridad con la que se acercó a la hija del comerciante dejo desconcertado a los dos mercenarios que la escoltaban

La hija del comerciante resulto ser una niña de trece años, cabello rubio lacio y fino que se peinaba en dos coletas bajas que caían a sus costados sobre sus hombros, su kimono rosa con flores estampadas de color blanco, un Obi de color amarillo y un Haori de seda roja la hacían ver como una princesa

\- Hola – dijo Naruto con la voz de Karin

La niña se sonrojo, puede ser porque como le habían dicho, la joven princesa no tenía contacto con nadie que no sea su familia o cuidadores, o simplemente era muy tímida y asustadiza como su hermana

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

\- Na… Nagi – contesto tímidamente la rubia - ¿por qué? – cuestiono

\- porque me gusta saber el nombre de las personas a las que beso – y sin que pudiera reaccionar Nagi o sus guardaespaldas, la pelirroja la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso, no fue apasionado pero si fue lo suficientemente intenso para que la pobre niña se desmallara de la impresión

Mientras eso sucedía la calle se llenó de todo tipo de exclamaciones, desde las que pedían el cuello de la que hozo quitarle el primer beso a su amor platónico, pasando por los que tenían una risa incontrolable por lo que acaban de ver y otros estaban en pánico viendo como la pelirroja se les acercaba porque sabían que sucedería después

Karin no podía reaccionar a lo que vio, no todos los días se podía ver cómo le das un beso a una niña

\- Beso – repetía una y otra vez con la mirada en blanco

\- **IDIOTA** – grito después de salir de su shock y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el ya rubio cuando una docena de guardias le cayeron encima quitándole la oportunidad de atraparlo o escapar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días después

En una sucia y húmeda celda de la prisión del pueblo se encontraba recostada en un sucio catre la pelirroja Haruno

\- Karin-chan – se escuchó la voz de Naruto del otro lado de los barrotes que tenían la función de ser una ventana

Karin rodo los ojos y murmuro un sinfín de torturas que tenía pensado realizarle al rubio

\- **¿QUÉ QUIERES?** – grito cuando al asomarse a un callejón junto a la prisión vio a Naruto sonriéndole como si no pasara nada

\- solo quería disculparme, no pensé que lograran a atraparte – dijo un poco apenado Naruto

\- **¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?** – Grito Karin y la poca paciencia que le quedaba se esfumo – **COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESA BROMA, BESAR A UNA NIÑA Y SOBRE TODO AL SABER QUE TENÍA UN PADRE TAN PROTECTOR, ME SORPRENDE QUE NO ME HAYAN INTENTADO COLGAR EN ESE MOMENTO** –

\- sí, no pensé bien la broma – se puso la mano en barbilla mientras pensaba - la próxima vez… -

\- **NO HABRÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ BAKA** – grito Karin y con desesperación intento tumbar los barrotes para alcanzar a Naruto – **SIEMPRE LA QUE SALE PERDIENDO SOY YO, PERO ESTA VEZ FUE DEMASIADO, SABES QUE ESTE LUGAR HULE A BAÑO PÚBLICO, ES HORROROSO, CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE ROMPERÉ TODOS LOS HUESOS** – Karin estaba enfurecida

\- no te preocupes ya lo solucione – contesto el rubio y con una sonrisa se empezó a retirar del callejón

\- **ESTOY SEGURA QUE HINATA-SAN ESTÁ FELIZ SIN QUE LA METAS EN ESTOS PROBLEMAS** – grito Karin molesta sacando una mano por los barrotes en un intento de alcanzar a Naruto

\- ella entendía mis bromas – dijo Naruto triste y se fue sin voltear atrás

Karin se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba molesta y no pensó lo que dijo, ella sabía que no debía tocar el tema de su hermana, todavía le pesaba mucho no verla durante esos dos años que llevan viajando junto a ero-Sennin

Sintiéndose mal Karin solo se recostó de nuevo en el catre y derramo una lagrima

\- Naruto-baka – murmuro hecha un ovillo

Karin gracias a los entrenamientos de Jiraiya logro ser muy buena al sentir la presencia de las personas, distinguir sus chakras y saber las intenciones de las personas al leer como reaccionaba el Chakra en su interior, pero algo que le molestaba era el Chakra frio y solitario que se había apoderado de Naruto todo ese tiempo, le dolía que el niño travieso y alegre había desaparecido casi por completo, ella intento ser un sustituto de su hermana pero a pesar de que logro que no callera en un espirar de autodestrucción no logro que fuera feliz, por ello se esforzó en su entrenamiento para poder estar a su lado apoyándolo todo el tiempo

\- ¿donde quedo esa sonrisa? – se preguntó Karin

Ella todavía recordaba el día en que el equipo de Obito la salvo en el bosque de la muerte y cuando se quedó enamorada de esa sonrisa y Chakra tan cálido que emanaba Naruto, sonrisa que ya había desaparecido

\- es tu novio – pregunto una voz desde la celda frente a ella

Karin literalmente se pegó al techo, nunca se imagino que alguien la viera en tan vergonzosa situación

- **no…no…no…no…no… solo es un amigo** – dijo Karin mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y miraba a otro sitio

\- no me puedes engañar, te comportas como alguien que conozco y estoy segura que ella tampoco lo ve como un amigo – contrataco la persona de la otra celda - aunque si te soy sincera yo tampoco lo veo como un simple amigo – murmuro muy bajo pero por lo silencioso de la prisión si lo pudo escuchar bien

Más calmada Karin pudo ver que se trataba de una chica de unos dieciocho años de edad con un conjunto de ropa muy extraño, tiene una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas de color azul grisáceo, una blusa blanca y una cinta delgada que sirve como moño rojo en su cuello, también lleva una especie de saco del mismo color de su falda, su cabello era azul oscuro o tal vez grisáceo, no estaba segura por la luz de la celda y sus ojos era verde oliva

\- por lo que escuche el hizo que te encerraran – la vio con mirada dura – **si te hace sufrir no vale la pena seguirlo** –

\- no es eso- contesto Karin – solo que creo que no midió bien las cosas y yo tampoco se la he dejado fácil – se sonrojo al pensar en todos los golpes le había dado por malos entendidos

\- bueno no puedo quejarme – dijo con mirada triste – yo también quede aquí por buscar a una persona especial para mí –

\- ya te dije que lo ciento así que deja de molestarme por favor – de nuevo Karin se sorprendió de otra voz de chica en el lugar

\- no – se burló la peliazul – tú te mereces estar aquí por golpear a ese tipo –

\- **EL SE LO BUSCO AL TOCARME EL TRASERO** – se sonrojo – **ME SORPRENDE QUE PARA SU EDAD SOPORTARA MUY BIEN LOS GOLPES** –

\- ero-Sennin – dijo Karin con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa nervios, con esa poca información supo que paso con su maestro durante esos días que ella estuvo en prisión

La otra chica se encontraba en una celda junto a su amiga, su ropa no era menos extraña, tenía un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba a la rodillas un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, tenía una chaquetilla que solo de cubría el pecho de color rojo que mantenía amarrada con un moño amarillo en el cuello, debajo de su ropa sobresalía un cuello alto de su camiseta interior negra pegada a su cuerpo, su piel era blanca y su cabello rosa chicle le llegaba casi a la cintura, su flequillo terminaba poco antes de taparle los ojos color miel y tenía dos prendedores en el cabello en el lado izquierdo de su frente

Las horas pasaron rápido para Karin viendo como esas dos mujeres se peleaban por tonterías, le recordaba mucho a la que tenía dos años llamando hermana

Durante la madrugada Karin intentaba dormir pero fue inútil después de que escucho como un guardia se acercaba a donde se encontraban las únicas tres celdas ocupadas

\- **USTEDES DOS** —se paró enfrente de las dos mujeres que estaban medio adormiladas – **YA SE PUEDEN IR** – les arrojo dos sacos que cayeron con ruidos metálicos y se fue después de abrirles las celdas

Karin al verlas terminar de ponerse sus cosas entendí porque las raras ropas

La peliazul se puso una armadura ligera que le cubría el pecho y las costillas dejando al descubierto parte de su estómago, su falda sostenía las placas metálicas de una armadura samurái a sus costados y frente que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, de sus hombros también se sostenían las hombreras de una armadura samurái que le protegían más allá del codo, todo el conjunto estaba pintado de un color azul eléctrico, sus antebrazos se protegían con protecciones metálicas y guantes, sus piernas tenían unas botas con protecciones metálicas hasta las rodillas

La pelirosa tenía un conjunto muy similar al de su compañera solo que de color rojo, lo distinto era que en sus protectores de los costados de sus piernas tenía dos espadas muy peculiares, una perecía ser de cristal azul y la otra era como una espada común de madera solo que al chocarlas ambas hicieron ruidos metálicos

\- nos vemos después Karin, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en mejores condiciones – se despidió la peliazul y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta de salida

Karin tuvo que esperar dos días más a que el tal Satō-Dono se apareciera frente a ella y le explicara que su hija había rogado para que la dejara salir y como siempre intentaba cumplir sus deseos la dejaría libre solo si salía de inmediato del pueblo

Karin desconcertada por la petición accedió, no tenía nada que la detuviera, solo regresaría por sus cosas al hotel y avisaría que se quedaría en el siguiente pueblo a esperar la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya cuando este último terminara su investigación

Su plan lo cumplió tal como lo dijo Karin hasta la salida de su hotel

\- Haruno-san – se escuchó la voz de una niña a su espalda

\- hola – contesto el saludo nerviosa

\- ¿me preguntaba si podía acompañarme un momento? – pregunto la niña rubia

\- no… puedo – divago su respuesta, ella quería disculparse por lo que la niña debería creer que hizo ella, pero el trato que hizo con su padre la detenía por el guardia que la cuidaba hasta que saliera del pueblo

Karin muy fácil podría haber salido de la cárcel y deshacerse de todos su perseguidores pero quería mantener el perfil bajo que les pidió Jiraiya y tampoco quería lastimar a gente inocente que solo hacia su trabajo

- **TÚ** – la niña señalo al guardia detrás de Karin con voz de mando **– TE ORDENO QUE PERMITAS A KARIN-CHAN SEGUIRME** –

El guardia después de dudarlo unos segundos solo dio una señal de confirmación con la cabeza

\- ¿Karin-chan? – Karin se quedó viendo con la cabeza cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros por la singular forma de llamarla

Caminaron por lo que Karin sintió fueron horas, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo disculparse con la niña

\- entre por favor – la pequeña niña la invito a entrar a un lujoso restaurante

La incomodidad de Karin se fue a la nubes al estar dentro de ese restauran, se veía que con el simple hecho de estar sentada en esa lujosa silla debería pagar una fortuna que no tenia

\- por favor pida lo que desee – le dijo la rubia sentada frente a ella

Karin tenía tanta hambre después de estar tanto tiempo en la cárcel que quería pedir todo el menú pero los precios eran absurdos, ni un vaso de agua podía pagar

\- no gracias, así estoy bien – dijo apenada, pero su estómago no estuvo conforme y dio un ruidoso gruñido – lo siento – lo dijo más roja que su cabello

La niña solo rio y pidió algo al mesero, varios minutos después el llego con un plato de pastas y carnes con los cuales Karin casi de desmayaba por el delicioso aroma

Después de un intento inhumano por no devorar la comida y comer como una persona decente termino con dos platos vacíos frente a ella

\- Karin-chan – la niña la llamo un tanto avergonzada -¿quería… preguntarle…? – jugaba con una servilleta

-"Karin-chan" – pensó con interrogante – "no debería odiarme por hacerla pasar semejante humillación"—

\- **¿quería saber si te gustaría ser mi pareja?** – casi grito la niña hablando muy rápido

-¿he? – Karin se quedó en blanco – creo que no se bailar – dijo lo primero que le ocurrió relacionado con pareja

- **NO** – grito Nagi – **SER MI NOVIA** – lo dijo mientras su cara estaba más roja que los cabellos de la adolecente

En esos momentos se le prendieron varias alarmas en la cabeza a Karin

-" **BAKA, QUE LE HICISTE A ESTA NIÑA** " – sus pensamientos eran furiosos en contra de Naruto

-Disculpa – dijo muy seria sin denotar sus sentimientos de vergüenza, no todos los días se le declaraba una niña menor que ella – sabes que soy una chica ¿verdad? – dijo con voz de duda

\- si eso es obvio – dijo la niña

\- solo lo quería aclarar – continúo Karin – porque en ningún momento he intentado demostrar lo contrario –

-con esa ropa aunque quisieras – se escuchó el murmullo del guardia parado a su espalda

Karin se avergonzó, era la primera vez que le daba vergüenza ocupar sus faldas tan pequeñas y un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

\- "creo que comprare ropa nueva en el siguiente pueblo" – pensó la pelirroja muy avergonzada de cómo se había vestido hasta el momento

\- dis… disculpa – Karin no sabía cómo manejar la situación, en su vida nadie se le había declarado y mucho menos una niña

Ella a pesar de ser alegre y un con cuerpo que a pesar de no estar muy desarrollado para su edad si era digno de admirar y más por la ropa que ocupaba, nunca nadie se le quiso acercar en esos dos años porque siempre estaba golpeando o intentando coquetear a su rubio compañero

\- " **tendré que ocupar las palabras de ese idiota** " – pensó Karin con celos

A pesar de que Naruto era un despistado con los sentimientos que intentaba transmitir Karin con todos sus coqueteos, si se daba cuenta cuando todas las "zorras" ;como las llamaba Karin; se le declaraban pero para alegría de Karin siempre resultaban igual

\- disculpa, sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros, pero en estos momentos no puedo corresponder a tan hermoso sentimiento, pero estoy segura de que algún día encontraras a esa persona que te corresponderá – termino Karin el dialogo que repetía Naruto a todas las que se le declaraban

La niña soltó unas lágrimas pero no dijo nada

Karin se levantó tomo sus cosas y camino como si fuera un robot de lo tensa que sentía las articulaciones, así continuo hasta estar dos horas alejada de ese pueblo

-no puede ser – se recargo en un árbol y analizo todo lo que le ocurrió en ese día

A lo lejos se escuchaba una cascada y ella se sentía muy sucia después de una semana sin ducharse así que decidió crear un Genjutsu para que nadie que pasara por la zona la viera y se preparó para bañarse

-¿he?—en el pergamino que ocupaba para sellar sus cosas de uso personal estaba otro trozo de pergamino

\- si quieres cumplir tu promesa, primero tienes que atraparme – leyó en voz alta una nota de Naruto

-tonto – susurro todavía sintiéndose mal por lo que le dijo sobre su hermana

-"posdata" – le llama la atención un dibujo de la cara de Naruto muy caricaturesca – te gusto tu primera confesión amorosa—

Karin tenía un tic en el ojo

\- **NARUTO IDIOTA** – el grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en Sunagakure

En definitiva Naruto llegaría en algún momento cercano al hospital

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- desde entonces estoy persiguiendo al idiota sin importar los llamados que he tenido por parte de ero…. Jiraiya-sensei para que regrese con el – Karin a diferencia de Naruto si le tenía respeto a su maestro frente a otras personas

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** —Tenten no se pudo aguantar la risa después de que Karin le contara tan rara situación – entonces… por un beso arruinaste… la relación con los hombres de esa niña –dijo entre jadeos y risas

- **CÁLLATE** – grito con mucha vergüenza

\- Haruno-san – Neji no parecía haberle encontrado lo gracioso a la situación - ¿Cómo sabe que está aquí en la aldea?—

-haa… eso – de su porta shiruken saco un manojo de pergaminos

\- ingenioso - Neji los vio y en todos había un mensaje de su siguiente destino y una cara en una pose diferente terminando con la última cara enseñándole la lengua y llevándose un dedo a su ojo

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto la pelirroja

Neji solo tomo de un extremo todas las hojas y las hizo pasar rápidamente haciendo aparecer el mensaje oculto cuando el dibujo se mostró moviéndose haciendo más notoria la burla del rubio al animarse su cara al estar sacando su lengua

Karin rechinaba los dientes, no había notado eso

-Karin – dijo con duda Tenten después de haberse calmado su risa – porque no lo buscas con tu Chakra, pensé que eras un ninja tipo sensor –

\- lo soy – Karin paso de la furia a la tristeza – pero sin querer el descubrió como evadirme así que lo estado buscando solo con la vista desde hace dos meses – su cara estaba roja y jugaba con sus dedos

\- si él está en la aldea lo más seguro que su primera parada seria ese lugar – razono Neji

\- es cierto – sin esperar respuesta de sus acompañantes los tomo de la mano y los arrastro a su destino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade tenía menos de cinco minutos en el hospital y ya se había convertido en un pandemónium

Tan pronto como llego sintió como el piso tembló y vio como muchos médicos y pacientes se alejaban de uno de los laboratorios del hospital

\- par de… - murmuro al percatarse de lo que sucedía

Corrió sorteando a las personas que intentaban ponerse a salvo y sosteniéndose de la pared después de un segundo temblor entro al cuarto de donde se escuchaba salir todo ese escandalo

Al entrar vio como Sakura estaba en posición de pelea, varias mesas rotas y una pared agrietada a su espalda, frente a ella estaban Ino y Hinata, la rubia estaba preparada para realizar su Jutsu de posición de cuerpos y Hinata estaba en posición de pelea con el Taijutsu de picadura de avispa

\- **¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?** – las tres estudiantes se quedaron calladas y detuvieron sus ataques

Tsunade solo se masajeo la cien y suspiro pesadamente

\- **YA ES SUFICIENTE** – los ojos de la rubia denotaban que no dejaría pasar ningún incidente más – **A MI OFICINA** – vio a las tres con los mismos ojos que clamaban por una explicación – **AHORA** –

Las tres adolescentes salieron corriendo al lugar indicado, sabían que cuando se ponía así la Hokage, la desobediencia se castigaba con varios días en el hospital y no como uno de los médicos

En menos de cinco minutos las tres Genin y la Sennin ya se encontraban en una de las oficinas de los pisos superiores

Dicha oficina la compartían Tsunade y Shizune, en la puerta se podía leer la inscripción de directora del hospital

\- **¿QUÉ PASO ESTA VEZ?—** pregunto la Hokage

Las tres se miraron y Hinata fue la que intento hablar

-lo… lo… que… paso… fue… que… Sakura… - la voz de Hinata con cada palabra temblaba más y al final se dejó de escuchar

\- **NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA TAMBIÉN TE PELEAS CON LAS TÍMIDAS** – la voz y la mirada de la Hokage era de decepción

\- **yo no diría que estábamos peleando** – se intentó excusar la pelirosa

\- **¿QUE PASO INO?** – la rubia menor dio un pequeño salto por la impresión de ver a la Hokage tan enojada

\- lo que paso fue que yo mencione sin querer a Naruto y que ya se había tardado en regresar – Ino divago un poco y empezó a jugar con su corto cabello – y las intente convencer que alguna de las dos se uniera a mi equipo… entonces Sakura estaba por aceptar cuando Hinata… -

\- **NO DIGAS MÁS** – sentencio la Hokage – **YA ESTOY HARTA DE SUS JUEGOS INFANTILES** – vio a Sakura y Hinata – **LO HE DEJADO PASAR POR QUE SON DOS BUENAS** **ESTUDIANTES** – desvió la mirada – y sé que yo tengo la culpa de algunas cosas – murmuro muy bajo que por el ruido del medio día no fue escuchado por nadie – **PERO YA FUE SUFICIENTE, HACE UNAS SEMANAS POR POCO DECAPITAN A INO** –

Con esas palabras la rubia se tocó el cabello y tembló un poco al recordar como Hinata de un momento a otro perdió el control de su prisionero y la intento atacar, solo gracias a la actuación rápida de Sakura solo le logro cortar de nuevo su largo cabello que por lo disparejo que quedo lo tuvo que cortar hasta sus hombros

Suspiro porque algo bueno surgió de eso, esa misma noche llegaron de improviso las dos adolescentes que rondaban en sus pensamientos desde que se dio cuenta que con las que había convivido durante algún tiempo solo eran **Kage Bunshin** , las dos estaban arrepentidas y se fueron a disculpar en persona, fue lo único bueno de ese día, por ello no lo recordaba con miedo

\- **Y HOY CASI DERRUMBAN EL HOSPITAL** – la Hokage seguía su monologo

Mientras hablaba se acercaba a la pelinegra y a la pelirosa

\- **NO ME DEJAN OTRA OPCIÓN** – suspiro cansada – **SI NO VIENEN A MI OFICINA EN PERSONA ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL DÍA TENDRÉ QUE OCUPAR MEDIDAS MÁS SEVERAS** – dijo con tono sombrío que denotaba que no había cabida a la discusión

Antes de que las dos adolescentes pudieran hablar o replicar la Hokage posiciono sus manos sus respectivas frentes y de un golpe de dedo las desapareció en un puff

\- **¿desde cuando te diste cuenta que eran Kage Bunshin?** – pregunto la Hokage a la única Genin que quedaba en la habitación cuando no se sorprendió de verlas desaparecer de esa forma

\- desde hace tiempo – dijo triste

\- **¿las has visto?** – era una pregunta común de la Hokage a todo aquel que se daba cuenta

\- si – se sobo el brazo incomoda por la situación – hace unas semanas se disculparon por mi nuevo corte de cabello – dio una risa fingida al terminar su frase

\- ¿cómo se encuentran? – pregunto con miedo

Tsunade era la mujer más fuerte de la aldea de Konoha y talvez de toda del país de fuego pero si tenía una debilidad esa eran sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos negativos, prueba de ello fue los quince años que estuvo vagando por el país por los demonios que se formaron con la muerte de sus seres querido, por ello no sabía muy bien como manejar con esa situación, tal vez si fueran otras persona y otro tipo de problema ya les hubiera dado un alto pero había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo con esas dos personas por miedo y culpa de sus mismas acciones

\- supongo que bien – contesto Ino – pero tampoco nos vimos en las mejores circunstancias, Hinata tenía miedo de mi reacción después de que la última vez la catalogue como un monstro y Sakura estaba intentando animarla en todo momento, una pareja triste pero creo que están logrando salir de la oscuridad ellas solas –

Ino se especializaba en psicología humana por ello pudo hacer un perfil rápido de cómo se comportaban las dos personas importantes para ella, de ver que no iban por el camino correcto ella ya hubiera intervenido desde ese mismo momento

\- gracias por decímelo y si quieres puedo buscarte a un integrante para tu equipo – dijo pensativa la Hokage de ver quién sería el mejor integrante para su equipo

\- no gracias, creo que esperare al próximo examen. Tal vez alguno de mis amigos de generación también necesite un equipo el próximo año – dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-"ya no forzare a nadie para que nos ayude"—pensó Ino después de sentirse culpable de que sus dos amigas pelearan, puede ser que sean sombras de las reales pero sus pensamientos aunque no sean los más importantes en las originales se encontraban en ellas, se sentían abandonadas

\- **Bien sigue con tus deberes e infórmale a…** \- se quedó pensando quien era el encargado de turno de los médicos

\- ¿Haruka-san? – Ino intento adivinar lo que quería su maestra

- **si, a ella que dos de sus novatas no vendrán** – termino la Hokage y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro – **espero que tú también sepas hacer Kage Bunshin por que los necesitaras para terminar tus deberes junto a los de Sakura y Hinata** –

\- s… si – no se esperaba eso Ino – me retiro –

Al abrir la puerta lo último que se espero es ver a una persona debatiéndose entre tocar o no la puerta

\- **YA ERA HORA** – grito la Hokage enojada

Ino intentaba reconocer a esa persona, su cabeza le gritaba que era alguien importante pero su memoria le fallaba, frente a ella estaba un hombre entrado en años, alto y una cabellera que le llegaba más abajo que su cintura blanca y desordenara, vestía un traje ninja antiguo verde debajo de una gabardina roja

\- **PASA, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HABLAR** – ordeno la Hokage y el hombre obedeció no sin antes dudar un poco

Ino se quedó extrañada con ese comportamiento pero le restó importancia y se dirigió con la encargada de los médicos para ver cómo podía terminar todo su trabajo antes de tener que irse para realizar el entrenamiento propio de su clan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura después de unos minutos de caminata había llegado a la conclusión que ya no pelearían las dos niñas que sostenía en el aire y las dejo caminar por su cuento. Desde ese momento tuvo que contestar un interrogatorio por parte de las dos Genin que parecía que había sido practicado durante mucho tiempo

Hanabi se encargaba de hacer preguntas muy vergonzosas relacionadas con su cuerpo, pasatiempos y chicos. Mientras Kasumi se dedicaba a preguntas sobre progresos de los entrenamientos, sus relaciones con Hinata y algunas ocultas sobre el paradero de Naruto

Contrabajos y evadiendo algunas preguntas logro llegar a Ichiraku sin golpear a nadie y la cara roja de vergüenza al tener que responder algunas preguntas que no pudo evadir

Al ver el local al final de la calle suspiro y unas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos

Tenía varios meses sin pisar ese lugar, después de que Ayane saliera en un viaje de investigación por el territorio del país de fuego gracias a que logro obtener una suma considerable de dinero al apostas en el último examen Chūnin.

Ayane con ese dinero su viaje que tenía planeado desde hacía algunos años se redujo drásticamente al no tener que preocuparse de conseguir un trabajo en cada pueblo que llegaba para poder seguir al siguiente y sin esa presión económica pudo darse el lujo de pedir que un Shinobi la acompañara todo el tiempo que durara su viaje

-"te gane Naruto"—pensó la pelirosa sobre una apuesta que nunca logro realizar, al recordar quien fue el Shinobi que solicito Ayane que la acompañara –"Iruka-sensei espero que la esté cuidando bien"—

Caminaba lento casi siendo arrastrada por las dos Genin, su mente no quería estar ahí, quería regresar lo antes posible para ver que Hinata estuviera bien, pero algo hacia que sus pasos siguieran adelante y no era la fuerza de las dos niñas, realmente sentía que algo más fuerte que ella la jalaba a ese punto en se momento del día

Casi llegaba cuando se quedó petrificada y ni la fuerza de las dos Genin la podían mover

\- Onee-chan – se quedó parada a unos metros de la entrada del local al ver que a una distancia similar había una persona que se parecía mucho a la que aprendió a llamar hermana

\- Onee-sama – dijo la otra persona en iguales condiciones

Ninguna de las dos se esperó a ver a su hermana en ese sitio

Dejando de lado todo formalismo. Las dos se acercaron lentamente esperando que no fuera un sueño ni una ilusión, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse y se separaron poco después de formar una familia pero se consideraban hermanas y se querían como tal

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca se abrasaron y entre sollozos una le dio la bienvenida a la otra

Tenerse entre los brazos aliviaba un poco de la carga que habían tenido que soportar ambas con sus respectivos acompañantes, una viendo como el chico alegre que amaba se marchitaba y solo jugaba bromas pesadas más por costumbre que por alguna razón de peso tras de ellas como antaño y la otra de sentir que cada día se le rompía el corazón al ver como la chica inocente, honesta, alegre y linda que conocía se corrompía hasta convertirse en alguien fría y sin emociones

\- ya todo estará bien—empezó a hablar Karin sin saber si se lo estaba diciendo a ella misma o a la pelirrosa que abrasaba – ya estamos en casa –

Tenten y Neji en un extremo y, Konohamaru, Hanabi y Kasumi del otro miraban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir, ese era un momento privado que no querían entorpecer

Saliendo del local se quedó pasmado una persona al ver como a un metro de distancia se reunía una familia rota, el sujeto vio a todos lados buscando una salida para no llamar la atención e interrumpir el abrazo, pegándose a la pared se movió lentamente para que nadie le tomara atención y poder seguir con su vida

\- jejejejejejeje – los sollozos de la pelirroja se transformaron lentamente en una risa – **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – y después en un carcajada maniática

\- **crees que no te sentiría estando así de cerca** – dijo con una voz de ultratumba

La persona dio un pequeño salto e intento escapar trepando un poste de luz

- **¿DONDE CREES QUE VAS?** – grito Karin y de su espalda salió una delgada cadena dorada que sujeto al encapuchado de chamarra negra de uno de sus pies

\- que su… - intento comprender Sakura lo que pasaba y porque el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de su hermana

\- **LO SIENTO KARIN-CHAN** – grito asustado la persona mientras se sujeta con ambas manos y un pie de la punta del poste metálico. Dejando sin aire a todos los que veían la escena – **TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR DATTEBAYO** – con esa muletilla todos identificaron a quien sujetaba la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saliendo de la torre del Hokage se encontraba una chica con chamarra verde oscuro y una capucha le cubría la cabeza impidiendo ver su tonalidad de cabello y la sombra de la capucha solo era rota por el reflejo rojizo de unos lentes

Su caminar era perezoso, se sentía un poco mal por haber dejado al gato con su dueña original

-"pero él se lo busco al no dejarme dormir" – pensaba para tranquilizarse

Tan distraída estaba que no le dio importancia que Kiba montando a Akamaru casi la atropellaran o que la gente se retiraba de su paso al confundirla con una chica del clan Abúrame. Ella solo caminaba sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía

-" **NO ME DEJAN OTRA OPCIÓN** … **SI NO VIENEN A MI OFICINA EN PERSONA ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL DÍA TENDRÉ QUE OCUPAR MEDIDAS MÁS SEVERAS** "—recordó una conversación que nunca tuvo con la Hokage

Suspiro cansada, por fin había sucedido y su maestra se había cansado de sus desplantes

\- tengo que buscar a Sakura – dijo al recordar todo lo que vivió su sombra

Se mordió su dedo e hizo unos sellos de manos pero no termino, se arrepintió de hacerlo

\- qué caso tiene – dijo depresivamente y siguió su camino sin importar lo que pasara en su futuro

-"Él era la luz que me iluminaba" – dio unos sollozos – "yo solo soy su sombra y sin esa luz yo no soy nada" – ella tenía periodos de depresión donde no le importaba que pasaría en el futuro

– "yo entrene para ser fuerte, entrene hasta el desmayo o hasta que se me rompieron los huesos" –

En anteriores ocasiones eran pocos esos episodios de autodestrucción

—"arrastre a mi amiga a esto y ella se tuvo que esforzar die veces más que yo para alcanzarme, pero no me importo su esfuerzo y seguí solo esperando por esa luz"-

-"pero qué caso tiene yo no soy nada" –

pero últimamente esos episodios eran más frecuentes

Camino sin rumbo pero inconscientemente seguía una fuente de calor que la confortaba. A pesar de que era más de medio día y el sol estaba en su máximo. Ella sentía una fuente de calor mayor a la que proporcionaba el sol, era como una fogata en una noche fría o una luz al final de un túnel

Su caminar lo llevo a una calle poco transitada pero muy conocido para ella

\- **TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR DATTEBAYO** – escucho y su mente se congelo junto con su cuerpo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué sucede Onee-chan? – pregunto un poco asustada Sakura

De todas las veces que se imaginó el recuentro con ellos nunca fue algo así

- **¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO PREGUNTAS A ESE IDIOTA?** – la mirada de Karin estaba en llamas y sus dientes más afilados daban miedo

-¿he? – Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba

Tenten se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada mientras Neji solo negaba con la cabeza

Los tres Genin restantes solo se quedaron con la mirada en blanco por el terror de ver a Karin en esas condiciones

- **IDIOTA CUENTA LO QUE HICISTE** – grito Karin y con otra cadena que salió de su espalda empezó a jalarlo de la otra pierna

\- **ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN** – grito con pánico, lo último que quería era que Karin estuviera en rango de ataque – **LOS SIENTO POR DEJARTE EN ESA PRISIÓN** –

\- te encarcelaron por su culpa – pregunto Sakura con escepticismo

\- **SI** – la cara maniática de Karin no indicaba que saldría Naruto caminando

\- está bien que estés enojada pero no creo que se… - Sakura intento salvar a su rubio amigo

\- **HOO… PERO ESO NO ES TODO ¿VERDAD** ** _NARUTO-KUN_** **?** – dijo con cara psicótica y de su espalda salieron otras dos cadenas que empezaron a jalarlo de la cintura

Naruto por nada del mundo dejaría que lo atrapara Karin, mucho menos junto a Sakura, por ello se agarraba fuertemente del poste de luz metálico, tanta era su fuerza que los brazos se empezaban a marcar sobre la superficie del poste

\- **DILO** – grito Karin y jalo más fuerte

\- **NO** – se afianzo más fuerte del poste porque se empezaba a resbalar

\- **QUE LO DIGAS** – los gritos de la pelirroja se empezaban a escuchar en media aldea

\- **FUE SOLO UNA BROMA** – intento escapar pero las canas no se lo permitieron, solo podía afianzarse con todas sus fuerzas y una buena cantidad de Chakra a ese poste

\- **CUÉNTALES PARA QUE TODOS PODAMOS REÍRNOS** – Karin jalo con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto

Naruto estaba desesperado, solo las yemas de sus dedos seguían pegadas al poste

\- "si no hago algo me va a matar"—pensó

-…- intento decir una excusa pero algo en su interior no se lo permitió

\- **_bese a una niña de trece años con la apariencia de la rábano gigante_** – de la boca del rubio salió una voz extraña confesando todo

Todo se detuvo en el mundo

Karin dejo de ejercer fuerza en sus cadenas y desaparecieron, ella nunca espero que confesara enfrente de todos

Los tres Genin menores tenían la quijada en el suelo por lo que escucharon

Neji y Tenten no reaccionaron muy distinto a como lo hicieron la primera vez de enterarse del enojo de la pelirroja

Sakura solo tenía los ojos en blanco

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito la pelirosa y de un golpe hizo que el poste sonara como campana y se moviera frenéticamente

Con el movimiento su capucha se callo revelando su inconfundible cabello amarillo y sus ojos azules llenos de pánico mientras gritaba sosteniéndose con fuerza para no caer

\- **TRAIDOR** – grito Naruto

Su cabeza empezó a funcionar más rápido de lo que lo hicieron sus perseguidores y al darse cuenta que Karin lo había soltado y todos estaban tapándose los oídos por el grito agudo de Sakura y subsecuente sonido del golpe, intento huir

\- **ADONDE VAS** – grito Karin y en el aire lo atrapa de nuevo con sus cadenas

\- **NO TE ATREVAS A QUEDARTE AHÍ ARRIBA** – Sakura dio otro golpe al poste que hizo que Naruto lo soltara

Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, Hanabi y Kasumi dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Ya conocían como se comportaba la Haruno menor cuando estaba enojada, pero ver que la mayor tenía el mismo caracter. Temían que a ellos también los mandaran al hospital si interferían en algo

Naruto no pudo sostenerse del poste resbalando y cayendo pesadamente sobre algo sube y verde

Sakura y Karin se quedaron en blanco de nuevo al ver como Naruto había caído sobre una chica y el muy sinvergüenza la estaba besando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **Déjame ver si entendí bien lo que me dijiste** – la Hokage tenía un dolor de cabeza de campeonato después de escuchar el informe de Jiraiya

\- **PERDISTE A TUS ESTUDIANTES HACE DOS MESES** – grito la Hokage sin creer lo que decía

\- si, veras, yo… este estuve en el hospital y Karin en la cárcel en esos días… cuando Salí ya los había perdido a los dos – confeso Jiraiya con miedo, la mujer frente a él por poco lo mataba hace tiempo y la cara que tenía denotaba que terminaría su labor en cualquier momento

- **¿SE SUPONÍA QUE TU ÚNICA LABOR ERA CUIDARLOS Y ME DICES QUE SE ESCAPARON FRENTE A TUS NARICES?** – pregunto Tsunade mientras se masajeaba la sien

\- yo también tenía otras cosas que hacer en esos viajes—se excusó Jiraiya

- **TUS PERVERTIDOS LIBROS NO SON UNA PRIORIDAD** – se levantó de su asiento y de un manotazo partió en dos al escritorio frente a ella

Jiraiya como acto reflejo se cubrió con los brazos

- **BIEN, PRIMERO TE ROMPERÉ TODOS LOS HUESOS DE TU CUERPO** – empezó a enumerar su castigo – **DESPUÉS DESTRUIRÉ TODOS LOS APUNTES QUE TENGAS PARA TUS PRÓXIMOS LIBROS** – la voz de ultratumba de Tsunade helaba la sangre – **Y DESPUÉS PONDRÉ A UN ESCUADRÓN ANBU A VIGILAR QUE NO TE ACERQUES A NINGÚN BAÑO PÚBLICO LO QUE TE RESTA DE TU VIDA** –

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – se arrodillo y grito al cielo con esa última parte Jiraiya. Sentía que era mejor una dolorosa muerte a monos de muchos de sus peores enemigos

Antes que su sentencia quedara formalizada en papel en toda la aldea se escuchó el sonido de una campana y los gritos asustados de cierto rubio

\- ¿Naruto? – se quedaron viendo con cara de duda ambos Sennin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shizune llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde acomodando todo la basura y botellas que la Hokage tenía en ese escondite secreto, todo el tiempo estuvo murmurando sobre varios castigos y torturas que le esperaba a la rubia cuando la volviera a ver

\- y ahora como terminare de mover esto – dijo Shizune con pesar

Ya no estaba enojada por lo que la fuerza con la que logro mover a ese objeto en primer lugar ya se había esfumado, así que estaba con el problema de poder terminarlo de quitar de la pared

\- no quiero poner en evidencia a Tsunade-sama pero si sigue así la cosa voy a tener que pedirle a un Shinobi o un grupo de ellos que terminen de arreglar este desastre – dijo cansada de sus múltiples intentos de moverlo de nuevo

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – grito un ninja la entrar en su oficina

\- Inuzuka- san que pasa – pregunto Shizune al verlo entrar matando en Akamaru

\- **¿dónde está la Hokage?** – pregunto Kiba

\- no se encuentra aquí – respondió cuando lo vio tan apurado por verla – debe estar en el hospital –

\- **entonces voy por ella** – dijo Kiba pero una mano en su hombro le impido irse

\- _Kiba-kun_ – a Kiba le dio un escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar a Shizune – **ayúdame por favor** – la voz de la pelinegra daba a entender que no tenía opción

\- si – dijo al final Kiba

Se tardó unos minutos y mucha fuerza de él y Akamaru para desprender la otra punta del sillón de la pared

Una vez libre el sillón de su cautiverio, Shizune pudo notar que tenía un doble fondo y que en el piso de la oficina había mucha basura acumulada en años

\- qué vergüenza – dijo Shizune al estar recogiendo una gran cantidad de botellas vacías

\- **¿qué hago con esto?** – pregunto Kiba que también estaba ayudando a limpiar el lugar más por obligación que por voluntad propia

Shizune recibió lo que encontró hasta atrás de toda la basura, junto a la pata del mueble que se negaba a salir de su encierro

\- para el tercer Hokage – leyó la inscripción de un pergamino sellado – y esta sellado por el daimio -

Abrió el pergamino como tantos otros antes de ese y tenía pensado realizar el encargo que pedía el daimio solo faltaba averiguar desde cuando estaba perdida esa orden

Leyó el pergamino y en cada frase los ojos de la pelinegra se abrían cada vez más. La cara de la Jōnin extraño mucho a Kiba y para agregarle más cosas al pesado ambiente se escuchó a la lejanía el sonido de una campana

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kiba al ver que la pelinegra leía por tercera vez el pergamino

\- esto es malo – murmuro la pelinegra y salió corriendo de la oficina

\- **Kiba te encargo que termines de limpiar** – se escuchó la voz de Shizune lejana en el pasillo

\- maldición – mascullo frustrado Kiba **\- yo solo venía a decirle a la Hokage que ya llego mi compañera** –

Suspiro pesadamente y recogió varias botellas vacías

- **AKAMARU DEJA DE BEBER ESO** – grito Kiba

Akamaru en ese tiempo ya le había agarrado el gusto a esa "agua" que tenía en su oficina la Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo.

Primero que nada agradezco a todas las personas que me dieron sus buenos deseos con respecto a mi lesión y aquí estoy, un poco cansado y adolorido pero no podía dejarlos con las zozobra mucho tiempo de lo que pasaría en la historia

Espero que les gustara y que entendieran que no iba a ser fácil para todos la separación, sobre todo para Hinata.

Espero que no se sintieran forzadas algunas partes, sobre todo lo del pergamino, también agregue dos escenas completas que no estaban pensadas en la historia como la plantee cuando realice el borrador del capítulo pero me ayudaron a cimentar algo más a futuro en la historia y también me ayudaran en algo más cercano

Hablando del pergamino perdido que será, si les soy sincero pensé que alguien preguntaría por él, sobre todo que desde que se perdió varios capítulos atrás he mencionado ese sitio por lo menos una vez cada capítulo y para los que querían saber si Hinata tenía una invocasion si la tiene pero no la iba a revelar tan fácilmente

(Alguien avienta una piedra)

Está bien, está bien (T-T) la invocación es…

(Alguien avienta una silla)

Que no es eso lo que querían saber (°o°)… déjenme ver el guion entonces… A ya veo quieren saber del famoso concurso que publique en el empiezo del capitulo y anuncie en mi cuenta de Facebook verdad

Bueno durante estos quince días me alegro darme cuenta que mi fic ya llego a las 10,357 visitas y yo juro que solo hice 9,999 (jajajajaja) ya hablando en serio para conmemorar las 10,000 visitas (si les soy sincero no pensé que llegaría a ese número cuando empecé la publicación lo que me hace muy feliz) voy a hacer un pequeño concurso

 **Primero el premio** ( **SOLO ABRA UN GANADOR** )

Quería dar carros, viajes o casas pero al ver mi cuenta bancaria no tengo ni para comer así que solo puedo ofrecer esto

El primero que conteste con una respuesta correcta pude escoger la temática de un omake dentro de este fic. Tiene las reglas de no tener más de 2000 palabras, con las parejas que quieran y la temática que deseen (si te estoy viendo a ti pervertid ) no me quejare si es Lemon de cualquier tipo (solo no lo voy a hacer muy fuerte para no cambiar el rating del fic), lo único que no prometo es un buen yaoi no porque me asuste sino que no he visto nada o casi nada del tema asi que no sabría como desarrollar la historia.

No tendrá relevancia en la historia y no será mencionado en posteriores capítulos (esta regla puede variar según la temática que se escoja)

El primero que conteste las dos respuestas correctas ganara poder escoger entre un omake dentro de este fic (con las mismas reglas ya mencionadas) y la temática de un pequeño Oneshot (según mis estándares de escritura no mas de 5000 palabras, podría ser menos dependiendo del tiempo que disponga) con las parejas que quieran y la temática que deseen (si te estoy viendo a ti pervertid ) no me quejare si es lemon, lo único que no prometo es un buen yaoi no porque me asuste sino que no he visto nada o casi nada del tema asi que no sabría como desarrollar la historia. Puede ser en este universo donde Naruto y Hinata son hermanos, o en el universo oficial o del de la película del camino del ninja ustedes deciden o si tienen en mente uno también pueden plantearlo

 **Como se gana**

La primer persona, monstro o alien que conteste en un reveiw será el ganador, **solo uno** , esto es cuestión de todo o nada, si quieres contestar todas y alguien solo contesta una ese alguien gana pero también pude ser que tengas tiempo y tu seas el que pude contestar las dos y escoger tu premio

Para considerarte ganador puedes dar la respuesta de los nombres en ingles o en japonés (romanji) si esta mal escrito sedara dado como erróneo

Voy a contestar tres preguntas si veo que nadie da con la respuesta (solo puedes intentarlo una vez y según yo no están dificiles) tres en Review y tres en fece

 **Como cobro mi premio**

Cuando haya un ganador yo posteare un Review dando como finalizado el concurso y el nombre del ganador será anunciado en el próximo capitulo

(Alguien lanza una computadora)

Que agresivos (T-T), si es hasta el próximo capitulo porque les estoy dando la oportunidad a los Guest de participar pero como sus comentarios tienen retraso en su publicación tengo que ver primero quien contesto y después anunciar el ganador, para hacerlo más justo para todos solo encuentro esa solución

Si el ganador es un usuario registrado el intercambio de información será por PM pero si eres un guest será a través de Facebook

Preguntas para ganar

Un poco de contexto

Al crear el personaje de **Elyse Ayasaki** tenía en mente dos animes (si eres observador y un poco pervertid ya sabrás de cuales hablo), tengo que aclarar que solo en el nombre, su apariencia física solo como dato cultural es parecida a la que muchos artistas proponen de como seria Rin de adulta

Primera pregunta ¿Cómo se llaman las dos samurái que confrontan a Miina en el restaurante (nombres completos)?

Segunda pregunta ¿Cómo se llama él manga donde sale la Elyse pelirroja/pelirosada que deja sorprendida a Elyse Ayasaki?

Suerte y espero que les guste esta pequeña actividad que se me ocurrió al ver el número de visitas, y espero que les agradara la forma en la que introduje este concurso

Estén al pendiente porque tengo pensado algo similar cuando el fic cumpla un año de publicaciones

si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer mas

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** gracias por tus palabras y agradezco mucho que te preocuparas por mi

 **Naruto:** hola, si Karin ya declaro por lo menos para si misma que ama a Naruto, Sakura no sabe lo que quiere y Hinata tiene un complejo de hermano muy fuerte así que todo pude pasar en el final

 **Naruhina** : hola, para responder tu primer pregunta puedo decir que si pelearan con pain

La segunda es un poco más difícil de responder, si planeo enviarlos a otro mundo pero no se a cuál, entre los candidatos están el road to ninja de la película, está el road to ninja que se crearía por este universo y como candidato final estaría el de Naruto Shippuden de **Kishimoto** , dependerá de sus comentarios o sugerencias a cual me decida mandarlos

La tercera en parte ya se contestó, en este capítulo Hinata estuvo a punto de hacer una invocación demostrando que ya hizo un contrato (si ya leíste algunos comentarios finales en alguno se me "escapo" decir cual es la invocación de ella)

En cuanto al Byakugan eso es secreto de estado custodiado por dos conejillos de indias, poco a poco se ira develando el misterio de esos ojos

 **Lostus-one** : hola, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Hinata si desarrollara su versión del Rasengan pero Karin no complementando al grupo con otras habilidades

 **Eli:** Hola, en cuanto a tu inquietud sobre el harem no tienes de que preocuparte no es una historia harem, el esta rodeado de tantas personas para que la historia sea mas humor que romance, pero no te preocupes todo se aclarada al final y en cuanto a su entrenamiento por poco le atinas, bueno si le atinaste solo que no puse un rgimen de horas tan extricto pero ya veras que el siguiente cap se explica mejor su entrenamiento

 **carlos29:** hola y muchas gracias por tus palabras y agradezco mucho que te preocuparas por mi, en cuanto a tu pregunta será aclarado mas adelante en el fic

 **shiro5580:** hola, agradezco mucho que te preocuparas por mi y me da gusto que te gustara el capitulo y espero estar a la altura de todas tus expectativas cuando suceda todo lo que esperas

 **Fairly** : hola, si te das cuenta Hinata no lo golpea tanto y las veces que si hay que reconocer que Naruto le ha hecho cosas que hasta la madre teresa de Calcuta lo hubiera golpeado

 **OTAKUFire** : hola, agradezco mucho que te preocuparas por mi y respondiendo tus preguntas no será harem y tienes razón al hablar de Karin, Sakura y Hinata pero te fallo con ino, ella si habla de Naruto pero refiriéndose hacia otra persona (creo que he sido muy sutil con eso que se ha confundido, voy a intentar acelerar las cosas con ino pero de tal forma que no se vea muy forzado)

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** hola, agradezco mucho que te preocuparas por mi, entrando en tema espero que te gustara este capítulo, aunque parece que tanto Naruto como Hinata retrocedieron en lugar de avanzar este entrenamiento que llevaron por separado se notara en los capítulos siguiente, pero si te diste cuenta en este si apareció Hinata y ya no mostraba una de sus características distintivas que demuestra que esta avanzando hacia mejor, lento pero avanzando

Te voy a escuchar e intentare integrar mas a los demás equipos en la historia

 **GataFieraaOkno** : hola, agradezco mucho que te preocuparas por mi, y me da gusto que te agrade mi historia y no importa que me apoyes silenciosamente,(también agradezco a todos los demás que lo hagan), en cuanto a tus sugerencias si tendrá Hinata una invocación pero desgraciadamente no serán los Búhos (cuando vi tu sugerencia me agrado la idea pero ya tenía escrito las invocaciones de los principales personajes de esta historia) disculpa (T-T)

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-06-10 - 2016-06-15 aproximadamente (espero no retrasarme)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	29. Huerfanos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Menaje importante: en los comentarios hay algunas aclaraciones sobre el concurso**

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 22 Huérfanos

Arena, era todo lo que se podía ver hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. Arena áspera, abrasiva y en ciertos casos si la subestimabas, mortal. No entendía como alguien se le ocurrió construir poblados en ese lugar. Las caravanas de comerciantes y viajeros, recorrían esos caminos invisibles y mortales en la mayoría de los casos. Si no era por bandidos o renegados, el inclemente clima cobraba su factura, pero aun así la gente vivía y prosperaba en esos pueblos. Tanta era la demanda que hasta se había creado una aldea ninja en medio de esa nada

El sol estaba en lo mas alto y gracias a estar en medio del desierto el calor era abrazador y mortal si no se estaba acostumbrado, pero a una persona le gustaba estar afuera con ese clima; a pesar que la demás gente que poblaba el desierto evitaba hacerlo si lo podía; lo relajaba en gran medida ver ese infinito de nada y a la vez cargado de una magnificencia que muy pocos podían apreciar

El respetaba al desierto, podía aparentar ser tranquilo y hasta estar dormido pero si algún incauto se confiaba podía ser mortal, eso era lo que le gustaba de la vista que gozaba en esos momentos, le recordaba que ante esa arena con olor a sangre nunca debería confiarse a pesar de que parecía que estuviera en calma

\- **Gaara** – se escuchó una voz tras de el – aquí e… estabas – por la forma que se escuchaba su voz parecía que había estado corriendo durante un rato

\- si Kankurō – contesto el pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo – sabes que me gusta venir aquí a meditar – su voz era sin emoción

\- no entiendo porque te gusta este sitio – Kankurō mas repuesto se paró junto a su hermano – en lo personal a mí me gusta un buen restaurante o un bar – dijo con una sonrisa – pero este sitio es deprimente –

Kankurō se quedó viendo al infinito al igual que su hermano, pero lo único que veía era arena y sentía un calor abrazador al estar parado sobre el desfiladero que servía como protección natural alrededor de su aldea

Estaban a un metro del final de la roca con una caída escalonada, decenas de metros entre escalón y escalón los separaban, Cada escalón era parte de las defensas frontales de su aldea. A diez metros a su derecha estaba una caída libre de al menos trecientos metros que servía como única entrada para la aldea de Sunagakure

En ese lugar no había nadie puesto que todos los guardias estaban resguardados en cuartos bajo sus pies o en casetas de control a nivel del suelo, nadie en su sano juicio estaría en ese lugar a medio día

\- solo lo dices porque no lo comprendes – contesto Gaara

\- puede que tengas razón – dijo con pesar Kankurō

Kankurō y Gaara habían llegado a tener una relación de hermanos después de que regresaron de Konoha, gracias a los esfuerzos de Temari su hermana mayor y que Gaara mostro una clara mejoría a su paranoia después de que conoció y convivio con los hermanos Uzumaki, pero para Kankurō todavía había facetas de su hermano que no comprendía del todo

\- te estaba buscado porque ya están listos para salir – volteo a verlo – solo te están esperando a ti –

Gaara solo suspiro y asintió como confirmación, y un pequeño remolino de arena se empezó a formar a su alrededor

\- **espera** – Kankurō lo detuvo – no puedes despedirlos sin esto – de su espalda saco el sombreo característico del Kazekage

Gaara dio una ligera sonrisa y lo tomo mientras estaba vestido con una túnica gris oscuro y una bufanda blanca

 _"Disfruta de ser el mejor Kage de todos mientras puedas…"_

Recordó y su sonrisa se hizo más grande

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos años antes

Gaara estaba comiendo por primera vez fuera de su casa, en un pequeño restaurante en su aldea

Por lo regular no le gustaba salir demasiado pero este día era una excepción, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo por la reacción de la gente a su alrededor

\- "No los culpo" – pensaba triste porque él se había ganado a pulso que toda la gente le tuviera miedo

Sentado en un lugar de la barra de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y le daba una mirada arrepentida al dueño del local junto a su esposa e hijas por hacer que todos los comensales del local salieran despavoridos cuando el llego, en algunos casos se fueron sin pagar por lo apresurado que salieron, y después nadie más se atrevió a entrar cuando lo reconocían sentado en ese lugar

Las tres mujeres que conformaban a la familia tenían cara de pánico, pero el padre de familia había cambiado su mirada de una de terror absoluto a otra de comprensión al observar los ojos turquesas del Jinchuriki y, ver tristeza y arrepentimiento

\- ¿Gaara-sama esta… está seguro que se encuentra bien? – se escuchó una voz de una pelirroja sentada junto a el

\- si – fue su seca contestación, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara por el

\- descuida el viejo ero-Sennin sabe muy bien lo que hace y logro estabilizar el sello de Gaara – se escucho la voz gritona de un rubio sentado al otro lado de Gaara

\- si, pero él también nos dijo que se podría sentir cansado durante algunos días – contra ataco la pelirroja

\- detalles Dattebayo – dio una sonrisa que dejo completamente desarmada a la pelirroja – ya veraz que con este manjar de dioses se recupera en seguida –

\- s…si – contesto la pelirroja con un notorio sonrojo mismo que se veían en los dos hijas del propietario del local – sabes si Jiraiya-sensei me quiera enseñar el arte del **Fūinjutsu** (Técnicas de Sellado)—pregunto tímidamente

\- no… veo porque… no Karin-chan – contesto Naruto con la boca llena

Gaara estaba un poco distante de la conversación de las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban, él estaba observando su plato recién servido. Era la primera vez que veía ese platillo que tan insistentemente imploro Naruto que buscaran en la aldea. Tenía seis meses desde que llego junto a sus hermanos a su aldea pero no había salido mucho de su casa para no causar pánico entre los pobladores

Aparte de su deseo de que lo vieran como alguien normal estaba el hecho que dentro de poco tendrá que asumir un cargo importante en su aldea. Con todo eso agobiándole la cabeza dio el primer bocado de ese alimento que Naruto grito como Ramen

\- Gracias – dijo Gaara interrumpiendo la plática de Naruto y Karin, era cierto, eso estaba muy bueno

\- no… no… tiene que agradecernos Kazekage-sama – Karin rápidamente se excusó con Gaara mientras se inclinaba

\- No es necesario que me llames así – la voz de Gaara seguía siendo plana, sin emociones –además hasta dentro de una semana me darán el título oficial –

\- lo siento – dijo Karin avergonzada jugando con sus dedos

Ella tenía un serio problema con los Kages, empezando por el de la hierba que dejo a cargo a personas que le hicieron la vida imposible, después estaba la Hokage que a pesar de ser una buena persona le tenía miedo y después estaba Gaara

Cuando lo vio por primera vez le tuvo un terror indescriptible por dos razones, la primera fue que estuvo por matar a Rock Lee a sangre fría y la segunda era ese Chakra que emanaba tan oscuro y sediento de sangre, ese simple recuerdo casi hace que se orine del miedo la segunda vez que lo vio. En su desesperación el día que secuestraron a Hinata le grito al darse cuenta que él podía ayudarla a atravesar esa muralla de huesos pero su cerebro no lo reconoció como el monstro que había visto antes, medio segundo después se dio cuenta de su error pero afortunadamente ese Chakra sediento por muerte había sido reprimido y emanaba uno mucho más tranquilo el cual se hacía más cálido día tras día, sobre todo si se encontraba junto a Naruto

\- no tiene por qué disculparte – contesto Gaara – yo soy el que tiene mucho por lo que pedir perdón—se podía escucharse un dejo de tristeza

\- no tienes que sentirte mal – contesto Naruto – yo sé que serás un excelente Kage Dattebayo – al terminar endureció un poco el ceño – **PERO DISFRUTA DE SER EL MEJOR KAGE DE TODOS MIENTRAS PUEDAS PORQUE CUANDO YO SEA HOKAGE SERÉ EL MEJOR DE TODOS LOS KAGES DATTEBAYO** – dio un grito y levanto el puño al cielo

\- sí, estoy seguro de ello – contesto Gaara

Su promesa fue sellada con un apretón de manos

-¿he? – se preguntó Gaara al sentir que alguien le jalaba su ropa

Era extraño, gracias al nuevo sello reforzado de Jiraiya su arena ya no reaccionaba ante la presencia de las personas, ahora solo era en contra de las intenciones negativas contra él, por ello le fue sumamente confuso que la pequeña hija del dueño del local, una niña de unos ocho años, le jalara la ropa para obtener su atención

\- ¿entonces tu serás el que nos protejas de todos los malos?—pregunto la niña con una inocencia solo encontrada en niños de su edad

\- sí, yo los protegeré a todos – por primera vez la voz de Gaara se escuchaba alegre

La niña dio una pequeña risa y se fue después que Gaara le revolviera el cabello imitando a una ocasión que vio hacer a Naruto algo similar

La medre y hermana mayor casi se desmañan al ver a la niña acercarse al llamado monstro por muchas personas pero después de ver su sincera respuesta empezaron a respirar más tranquilas

El padre por otro lado ya no le tenía tanto miedo. No era fácil olvidad todos esos años que el adolecente se comportaba como un psicópata pero verlo hablar y entablar amistar con esos dos jóvenes hacia que se replanteara sus propias ideas sobre considerarlo un monstro, si podía ser amigo de una persona tan cálida como el rubio sentado junto a él, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese día y como desde entonces cada vez que tenía oportunidad se daba tiempo de comer en ese lugar que se convirtió en uno muy cálido para su persona. Esa familia gracias a la inocencia de la hija menor se convirtió en las primeras personas a parte de sus hermanos y su maestro Baki en verlo como algo más que un monstro. Todavía seguía lidiando con muchos demonios tanto internos como los pertenecientes a la aldea misma pero para su gusto una gran cantidad de personas ya lo empezaba a respetar y admirar en lugar de temer y odiar, cosa que alegraba al pelirrojo

-Na..ru..to.. – se escuchó un suave sonido que parecía repetir el nombre de la persona que estaba recordando en ese momento

\- otra vez ese sonido – Kankurō dio un pequeño temblor

Fuera lo que fuera, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaban en dos meses y en ambas les puso la piel de gallina a todos los que lo escucharon por alguna extraña razón

\- tengo que averiguar qué es lo que lo provoca o me volveré loco – sentencio Kankurō cuando su escalofrió termino

Volteo a ver a su hermano

\- ¿Estas seguro de continuar con esto?, estamos a tiempo para cambiar la segunda sede—pregunto preocupado – recuerda que yo sigo en desacuerdo con esto, es demasiado peligroso – su voz era muy seria

Gaara solo dio una mueca que prometía ser una sonrisa y en un torbellino de arena desapareció junto a su hermano para dirigirse a despedir a todos los equipos que participarían en los exámenes Chūnin que empezarían en una semana en Konoha, encabezados por Temari en su papel de embajadora de Suna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Konohagakure a tres días de viaje para un Shinobi entrenado, toda la aldea ya se había enterado que cierto rubio había regresado gracias al grito de dos Kunoichis

Tsunade veía en por la ventana de su oficina en el hospital en un vano intento de ver de dónde provenía los grito que reconoció como provenientes de Sakura y Karin

- **tengo que ir a ver como se encuentran** – dijo Tsunade mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida

Se sentía extrañamente aliviada de esa pesada carga que tenía en su espalda desde el primer día que se fue el rubio y la pelirroja siguiendo a su excompañero

-"ya pueden estar tranquilas"—pensó al tener todavía muy fresco en la memoria ese recuerdo de ver a Sakura y Hinata llorando a las puertas de la aldea horas después de que se fueran sus respectivos hermanos

Ni bien había cruzado por el portal de la oficina cuando sintió que alguien golpeo su pronunciado pecho

-auch – Shizune se quejaba sentada en el suelo

En su apuración no se dio cuenta y alguien le gano la carrera de abrir la puerta de la oficina que compartía con la Hokage, estrellándose de lleno con la persona que salía del lugar

\- **¿Shizune que sucede?** – cuestiono la Hokage sin detener su camino para salir del edificio

\- Tsunade-sama tenemos que hablar – la pelinegra se incorporó y siguió a su maestra

\- **lo que sea puede esperar** – Tsunade no podía esperar para ver cómo se encontraban Naruto y Karin – **primero tengo que darles una lección a ese par de mocosos** – se apretó los nudillos tronándolos en el proceso

\- pero hay algo muy importante de lo que tenemos que hablar – contesto Shizune

No era tonta y escucho claramente el grito de Sakura y Karin, de hecho estaba segura que se había escuchado hasta Suna, pero había cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de darles la bienvenida que merecían

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – se detuvo y volteo a ver a la pelinegra

\- tengo que mostrarle algo – y con ademan le pidió que regresaran a la oficina

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente y rodo los ojos, pero conocía a su alumna y sabía que no le pediría nada a menos que fuera de suma importancia, así que en contra de todos sus deseos de ir a ver a los adolescentes siguió a la pelinegra

Al entrar de nuevo a la oficina se encontraron con una escena un tanto extraña

Jiraiya al ver salir a la rubia Hokage del lugar no perdió tiempo e invoco a uno se los sapos de su confianza y empezó a entregarle desesperadamente todos los rollos, libretas y libros sobre sus proyectos pasados y futuros

No podía dejar que la profecía se dejara de cumplir por ninguna razón

El pequeño sapo no se esperaba que lo invocaran y le dieran una gran cantidad de pergaminos que él no se explicaba de donde seguía sacando Jiraiya, lo último que vio fue a una rubia con ojos en fuego viendo a su invocador el cual solo termino aventando todo a las manos del sapo y deshizo la invocación

Tsunade solo vio con un tic en el ojo y el labio como algunos pergaminos rodaban en el suelo dejados atrás por el sapo

\- **olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para esto** – ignoro por completo a Jiraiya

\- **¿Qué es tan importante para que no me lo pudieras decir en el pasillo?** —interrogo mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás de los escombros de su escritorio

Shizune solo suspiro al ver la gran cantidad de papéalo le prometía pedir un escritorio nuevo

\- mire lo que encontré perdido en su oficina – le entrego el pergamino del daimio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba recostada y se estaba despertando de un hermoso sueño

En él, ella estaba caminado por la calle cuando una persona muy parecida a su hermano caía del cielo y le daba un tierno beso

Con los ojos todavía cerrados se sentó y se los rasco con el dorso de sus manos. El día que tenía por delante iba a ser igual de cansado que todos los anteriores

-"por qué duelen los dientes"—se pregunto internamente

\- **COMO TE ATREVES SHĀNNARŌ** – el grito de Sakura la desperezo un poco

Tenía casi dos años que no escuchaba gritar a Sakura, desde la partida de su hermana junto a Naruto parecía que su duro temperamento también se había ido con ellos

\- **ESTOS AÑOS JUNTO A ERO-SENNIN TE VOLVIERON UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA** – Karin no se escuchaba de mejor humor

En ese momento su cerebro volvió a funcionar, no se encontraba en su casa, en ese momento estaba en la parte de atrás del negocio de Teuchi en un pequeño sillón que tenía para descansar en las jornadas atendiendo a su clientela

Con miedo se levantó y se acercó a la salida. Tenía miedo de que siguiera soñando y estar imaginando la voz de Karin

Si ella estaba en la aldea su hermano no debería estar lejos

\- **YA LES DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE DATTEBAYO** – se escuchó un grito entre enojado y asustado

De nuevo su cuerpo se congelo, su sueños de nuevo la llevaba donde su hermano

En ocasiones lo podía ver detrás del espejo que dividía su espacio mental con el del rubio. No sabía que hacía en ese lugar, algunas veces solo lo veía que se quedaba parado durante horas lejos de las garras del zorro que salían de vez en cuando

Era una tortura verlo y no poderse acercar, hablarle o tocarlo. Solo se podía quedar viéndolo como se esforzaba y sufría solo sin que ella pudiera consolarlo

\- Naruto-Niichan – susurro y su cuerpo se movió instintivamente a donde se encontraba esa cálida presencia

\- **Que dices Onee-sama** – la voz de Karin estaba más allá de lo que cualquier persona pudiera soportar sin desmallarse del miedo - **me demuestras que tan fuerte te has puesto** –

\- **si, con mucho** **gusto** – la pelirrosa se escuchaba de igual de tenebrosa que la pelirroja junto a ella

\- **POR FAVOR, CÁLMENSE DATTEBAYO** – gritaba Naruto en un intento que lo dejaran vivir – **TODO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIÓ OCASIONADO POR USTEDES MISMAS** –

El rubio se encontraba atado con las delgadas cadenas que salían de la espalda de Karin. Le rodeaban completamente el cuerpo e impedían que se moviera de cualquier otra forma que no fuera como un gusano

\- **A DONDE CREES QUE VAS** – Karin sintió como se arrastraba para escapar del lugar. Con ayuda de sus cadenas lo colgó de cabeza del mismo poste que ocupo para intentar huir minutos antes

\- **AYUDA DATTEBAYO** – rogo por apoyo de sus amigos que veían desde la distancia

Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru y Kasumi; esta última lo reconoció como la persona que la salvo en la mañana; no se atrevían a acercarse por culpa de las dos demonios que planeaban como torturar al rubio

Sin importarle a Hinata y sin siquiera sentir la presencia maligna que desprendían Karin y Sakura, se acercó con paso mecánico y mirada perdida a donde estaba colgado de cabeza Naruto

\- Onii-chan—Hinata lo abraso sin importar que la cara de su hermano quedaran a la altura de su pecho – **no estoy soñando, estas** **aquí** – termino llorando en el pecho de su hermano

Sakura y Karin se calmaron después de ver como Hinata reaccionaba al ver a Naruto

Karin estaba molesta y celosa de que su "Naruto" besara a alguien más que no fuera ella pero su bipolaridad ayudo en esta ocasión y su enojo se esfumo tan rápido como llego

Sakura no sabía por qué estaba enojada. algo le molestaba en gran medida del beso accidental de Naruto y Hinata pero estaba segura que no era solo el hecho que eran hermanos esos dos. Ver a Hinata de esa manera la tranquilizo al punto de olvidar su enojo, tenía más de un año que veía que la pelinegra no exteriorizaba sus emociones al punto de que ella pensó que las había perdido por completo

\- espera un momento – se escuchó la voz pensativa de Karin

Sin que se lo esperara el rubio, las cadenas que lo mantenía cautivo lo dejaron libre y con las mismas antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, la sujetaron de las manos, colgándola a unos centímetros del piso frente a Karin y no solo era ella, junto a la pelinegra estaba la pelirrosa en las mismas condiciones

\- **¿QUE PRETENDES SHĀNNARŌ?** – grito enojada Sakura

\- ¿qué sucede Dattebayo? – Naruto llego junto a las Kunoichis sobándose la cabeza y espalda después de caer sin que nada le detuviera su camino al suelo

Karin no contesto a nadie, le molestaba algo en la presencia de Hinata y Sakura tenía que ver en eso

Observo detenidamente a la pelirrosa, su largo cabello le llegaba a casi la espalda baja, llevaba una sudadera sencilla un poco holgada de color gris que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos, debajo se apreciaba unas bermudas de color rojo que parecían de hombre por lo holgado que eran, ocasionando que cubrieran hasta debajo de sus rodillas, junto a sus sandalias ninja

A pesar de haber ya entrado en la adolescencia y su cuerpo empezar a embellecerse, no había mayores cambios en su físico, su busto no era muy prominente al igual que el de la pelirroja

\- "tenía miedo que me superaras en eso Onee-san"—pensó con un poco de satisfacción Karin

Termino de observarla después de ver que seguía conservando su hermosa piel blanca y estatura uno o dos centímetro inferior a la suya

Después vio a la pelinegra Uzumaki, debajo de la capucha de su chamarra verde oscuro; que era una copia idéntica a la que tenía cuando se fueron de la aldea dos años antes; tenía su cabello corto a las orejas, sus mechones característicos seguían en el lugar de siempre brillando con un rojo intenso, su chamarra la cubría por completo pero se notaba que no se había desarrollado nada, sus piernas eran cubiertas por una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color gris

-" ¿Qué bueno que no me superaste? "—pensó Karin e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su pecho – "de lo contrario hubiera golpeado a Naruto por poner su cara ahí" –

Lo único que vio de diferencia a la niña que recordaba, era que como buena gemela de Naruto ella tenía la misma estatura del rubio superándola por varios centímetros a la pelirroja y pelirrosa en el proceso

Frunciendo el ceño al comprender lo que sentía y dejándolas de nuevo en el suelo después de esos segundos de observación. Las vio con dureza mientras las dos adolecentes la veían con duda y enojo

Todos los demás que observaban a la distancia se reunieron alrededor de ellas para ver de cerca que pasaba

- **bien, ¿qué esperan?** – Dijo Karin con los brazos cruzados y exasperada

\- **¿DE QUE HABLAS SHĀNNARŌ?** – Sakura estaba furiosa que de la hubiera examinado como si se tratara de un espécimen raro

\- **sabes muy bien de lo que hablo o ¿quieres que pida opiniones al respecto?** \- vio de reojo a Naruto

El solo suspiro cansado y junto a Neji que sabía de qué hablaban, dieron una sonrisa

\- habla del Genjutsu que mantienes sobre Hinata-neechan – corroboro Naruto

Sakura solo bajo la mirada y Hinata llevo su mano a su pecho

\- ¿des… desde cuando lo sabes? – pregunto Hinata con duda

\- cuando me abrasaste pude sentir el Genge a tu alrededor Dattebayo– contesto avergonzado Naruto viendo a otro sitio mientras se rascaba la nuca

Neji ya lo sabía, sus ojos le decían que su apariencia era una ilusión pero no sabía que escondía debajo, calculaba que lo tenía activado a su alrededor desde hacía casi año y medio

\- **y bien ¿lo piensas disipar?** – interrogo Karina a Sakura

\- eto… yo se lo pedí pero… - Hinata dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Su escape fue interrumpido por una mano que se posó en su hombro

\- ya es tiempo que dejes el pasado atrás y sigas a delante – la voz amorosa de una pelinegra de ojos rojos la alentó

\- pero Kurenai-sensei – la voz de Hinata tenía miedo de realizar lo que le pedía su maestra

Solo la estatura de Hinata había cambiado, en todo lo que respecta a su físico parecía la pequeña niña de doce años que dejaron tiempo atrás

\- No tengas miedo, tu hermano te seguirá queriendo como siempre – la voz de Kurenai la tranquilizaba – el no cambiara lo que siente por ti solo porque tu físicamente cambies –

Kurenai que al escuchar el grito de Sakura y Karin se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a ese lugar, intentaba darle los consejos que quiso decirle desde que se dio cuenta de varios problemas que tenía la Uzumaki, pero por lo terca que se había vuelto Hinata con respecto a algunas cosas no aceptaba verla en persona, así que ahora que estaba frente a la original le daría los consejos que cualquier madre sensata le diría a su hija

Hinata suspiro entendiendo que no ganaba nada aferrándose al pasado, ahora que estaba frente a su hermano su miedo y reticencia al futuro estaba desapareciendo. Con unas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos dio una confirmación con su cabeza

Sakura sonrió, tenía casi seis meses rogándole que lo hiciera y no esperaría a que se arrepintiera Hinata por lo que casi al instante disipo su Jutsu

Debajo de la nube de humo que se formó salió la misma chica pelinegra, pero que tenía diferencias notables en su cuerpo, la primera su corto cabello ahora se perdía dentro de su chamarra teniendo un largo indefinido para los que la observaban

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron un poco al ver que el rojo cabello color sangre que caracterizaba a su amiga ya no tenía ese brillo ni color que recordaba, parecía muerto desde que la pelirroja Uzumaki estaba deprimida por la partida de su hermano

Karin inconscientemente tenía sus dos manos sobre sus pechos y echaba llamas por los ojos mientras su miraba viajaba de Hinata a Naruto, este último veía al cielo simulando silbar algo

Para envidia de todas las Kunoichis del lugar a excepción de Kurenai, Hinata tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado para tener solo quince años, con un prominente pecho que se notaba a pesar de su holgada chamarra verde

\- **TU PEDAZO DE…** \- Karin levanto a Naruto de la chamarra

Naruto tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras dejaba de sentir el piso en sus pies, por definición un Genjutsu se encarga de engañar al cuerpo y mente del que la recibe pero el estando tan cerca no pudo evitar sentir lo que se supone que no debería sentir, por ello se dio cuenta del Jutsu a pesar de no ser tan bueno en el área

\- princesita para alcanzar a la personas que admiras tendrás que comer mucho y rogar que toda esa grasa se vaya a los lugares que deseas – se escuchó la voz de Kasumi

A pesar de sus burlas ella también se tocaba su inexistente pecho, junto a Hanabi que tenía menos aun

En cambio Hinata estaba avergonzada con dos cómicas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos al sentirse el centro de atención de todos, nadie a excepción de Sakura sabía que había debajo del Genjutsu

\- **HINA-CHAN** – se escuchó la voz estridente de cierta rubia

\- **kyaaa** – Hinata dio un grito apagado al sentir como alguien la abrasaba por la espalda

Como consecuencia el abrazo debajo de su pecho hizo que estos parecieran más grande aun para envidia de algunas y deleite de otros

-por favor Hina-chan no vuelvas a desaparecer tanto tiempo – dijo Ino casi llorando al saber que estaba abrazando a la real – Hola Naruto, hola Karin – Saludo al verlos

\- **veo que tu si sabes cómo vestir** – contesto Karin sin saber cómo dirigir el enojo que tenía con el rubio que sostenía – **en cabio ellas dos…** \- hizo una mueca despectiva

\- ahora que lo mencionas, no me importa mucho cuando veo esas ropas en sus clones pero tienes razón – contesto Ino haciendo muecas de asco - ¿Qué me dices? – un brillo apareció en sus verdes ojos – me ayudas a hacer algo al respecto –

Karin dio una sonrisa y soltó a Naruto

\- que se le va hacer – suspiro sonoramente- le tengo que enseñar a mi pequeña **Onee-chan** como se tiene que vestir – contesto Karin haciendo énfasis en el honorifico

\- ¿he? – se escuchó la voz de confusión al unísono de una pelinegra y una pelirrosa mientras eran arrastradas por una rubia y pelirroja que corrían a la zona comercial de la aldea

\- nunca cambian – se escuchó una voz proveniente de los techos frente del local de Ichiraku – que problemático –

Shikamaru llevaba tiempo viendo la reunión familiar de Naruto y compañía, no quiso delatarse porque se sentía feliz de que Naruto regresara y le daba gracia como las hermanas Haruno lo estuvieron torturando un tiempo

\- bienvenido Naruto – saludo al rubio

\- Shikamaru, como supiste que regrese Dattebayo – se quejó el rubio – **yo que me esforcé para sorprenderlos a todos cuando le hiciera una broma a Obaa-chan** –

\- **jajajaja** – la riza de la pelinegra lo saco de su enojo – lo siento pero es casi imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta con semejante grito de Sakura y Karin—

\- concuerdo – secundo Tenten mientras se rascaba un oído – estoy segura que se escuchó hasta el país del viento –

\- **está bien, ya que no los pude sorprender con una broma, los sorprenderé invitándolos a comer Dattebayo** – dijo feliz el rubio

\- ja – se burló Shikamaru

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rubio

\- no te diste cuenta – en ese momento Naruto noto que Neji estaba junto a todos los demás

La vestimenta de Neji había cambiado, adoptando una apariencia más típica del Clan Hyūga. Vestía una camisa blanca, ancha y de mangas largas, que se cierra mediante un botón, y unos pantalones del mismo color. A la cintura llevaba un accesorio, como un manto, de color negro. Continuó con su Banda negra, ya no llevaba las vendas que los caracterizaban en años atrás, Tenia unas sandalias ninjas negras. Su pelo creció, manteniendo la cinta para sujetar la punta, pero dejando dos mechones a los lados de su rostro.

\- ¿de qué? – Naruto frunció el ceño

Neji solo señalo un punto a unos metros de distancia en la calle por donde una pelirroja y rubia se perdieron de vista en una estela de humo y polvo

\- **GAMA-CHAN** – grito y corrió despavorido donde estaba su bolso de dinero tirado en la calle

Al acercarse y casi tomarlo, este se desinflo dejando ver que estaba vacío… de nuevo

\- **KARIN** – grito

\- no te preocupes Naruto – la voz de Shino se escuchó mientras el salía de un callejón cercano – yo con gusto cooperaria para que todos comamos para celebrar que regresaste –

Shino ha adquirido un aspecto más parecido al típico que usa su Clan; lleva una especie de chamarra verde con una capucha que lleva puesta y unos bolsillos donde guarda sus manos; bajo esta prenda viste otra especie de chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello le cubre más de media cara; también lleva un pantalón del mismo marrón que le llega hasta las espinillas, las cuales están vendadas, y unas sandalias negras. Ha cambiado el color de su banda a negro, y sus gafas han cambiado la montura a una más ajustada

\- No te preocupes Naruto – Kurenai se acercó al ver que Naruto estaba hincado picando el suelo con un aura decaída – estoy segura que mis Genin podrán cooperar también –

Naruto la volteo a ver sorprendido y se topó con una sonrisa de Kurenai

\- si, yo también decidí tener un equipo después de ver que tan buen trio perdí la primera vez – dijo con una risa y señalando donde se encontraban Konohamaru y compañía revisando sus respectivas carteras con miedo en los ojos que no les alcanzara el dinero para alimentar a muchas personas

Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa

\- gracias Kurenai-sensei y…- se quedó pensando intentando reconocer a la otra persona – y… -

A todos les apareció una gota de sudor en la frente por lo despistado que podía ser

Shino suspiro pesadamente y estuvo a punto de decirle quien era cuando Naruto lo interrumpió

\- **SHINO…** \- dijo un poco apurado – jajajajaja – se rio nervioso – sé que eres Shino… solo que era una broma… si una broma Dattebayo – se dirigió a Ichiraku por una segunda ronda seguido de todos los demás

\- como siempre, haciendo bromas muy malas – dijo Shino detrás de todo el grupo que entraba en el pequeño local

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade estaba con la mirada perdida viendo al infinito desde la ventana de su oficina. Lo que leyó en el documento que le dio Shizune cambiaba muchas cosas

\- ¿entonces esto significa que no importa que haya llegado una semana tarde? – pregunto Jiraiya después de leer el documento

Tsunade solo lo vio con los ojos llenos de furia al no hacerle gracia la broma, haciendo que Jiraiya se quedara hecho una piedra sin decir nada mas

\- ¿entonces que hacemos Tsunade-sama? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- Tenemos pocas opciones – suspiro y vio de nuevo hacia afuera por la ventana – no podemos hacer lo que nos pide el daimio porque pareceríamos unos tontos ante todos y tampoco podemos ignorarlo por se una petición del daimio – apretó con fuerza el marco de la ventana

\- pero si solo lo hiciéramos… - intento ver la mejor opción en ese instante

- **NO** – sentencia Tsunade – **NO SOLO YO O KONOHA QUEDARÍAMOS COMO UNOS TONTOS** – suspiro cansado de tantos problemas – **también el Kazekage quedaría en una posición muy precaria y como está la situación en su aldea no podemos permitir siendo el nuestro mayor aliado** –

Shizune dio una mueca triste, no había pensado en ese punto, talvez ella no debería saberlo pero como asistente personal de la Hokage estaba al corriente de lo pactado en una junta meses antes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres meses antes

Sentados en una mesa en un cuarto privado en la torre del Hokage se encontraban Gaara desempeñando su papel de Kazekage a su derecha estaba su hermano Kankurō como jefe de sus guardias y guardaespaldas personal, a su izquierda estaba Temari como embajadora de Sunagakure en Konoha y junto a ella estaba Baki que se convirtió de su sensei a consejero personal del Kazekage y jefe de la ramas militares de Suna junto a otros generales de igual rango

En el lado contrario estaba Tsunade como Hokage, Koharo y Homura como sus consejeros personales, junto con Shikaku Nara estratega en jefe y comandante de las fuerzas Shinobis de Konoha

La reunión había sido convocada para tratar los últimos detalles del siguiente examen Chūnin y se hizo de esa forma para no toparse con sucesos desagradables como sucedió en el último casi dos años antes

-¿entonces todos están de acuerdo con los puntos expuestos? -Pregunto la Hokage

Todos los presentes confirmaron

\- me alegra escucharlos - se recargo en completamente en el respaldo de la silla y sonrió – ya era hora que se realizara de nuevo este examen después de dos años –

Internamente estaba feliz la rubia porque eso le daba una excusa para llamar de regreso a la aldea a cierto rubio que rondaba sus pensamientos

\- solo tengo una petición que hacer – se escuchó la voz monótona de Gaara haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

-¿Cuál sería esa petición? – pregunto Koharo con una ceja levantada

\- me gustaría pedir que la segunda sede del examen fuera en Sunagakure para demostrar a las demás Naciones y personas que mi aldea también ya está repuesta después de… los incidentes de hace unos años - expuso Gaara

\- estamos conscientes que ustedes ya están repuestos de… eso - nadie se atrevía a mencionar la invasión fallida – pero nosotros tenemos zonas dedicadas para este tipo de eventos, así que no veo la necesidad… - intento expones Homura en intento que todos los ingresos por dichos exámenes se quedaran en Konoha

\- pero hay que mencionar algo importante – intervino Shikaku – la mejor de todas ellas es el área cuarenta y cuatro pero después de ciertos inconvenientes – vio de reojo a la Hokage – Anko y los demás encargados han tenido muchos problemas en reformar la zona a su estado original, los árboles milenarios perdidos no se pueden reponer en pocos años sin hablar de la población de especies animales no llegan todavía a números que nos indiquen que no están en peligro de perderse para siempre de la zona – dijo todo al respecto mientras la Hokage tenía una gota de sudor en la frente – pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo si no les agrada alguna de las otras zonas que tenemos de ese tipo –

Tsunade se quedó viendo a los Shinobis de Suna, todo estaba muy bien con ellos hasta que intervino Gaara con esa petición, todos se vieron tensos al instante y veían con duda a su Kage, parecía que sabían algo que no querían decir

\- podemos intentar ver con que zonas cuentan y meditar cual se adaptaría mejor a la prueba – intervino Temari

\- me gustaría que fuera en Suna porque también quiero ser uno de los supervisores en la segunda prueba – dijo Gaara cortando todo intento de su hermana por desviar la platica

\- **COMO TU JEFE DE SEGURIDAD NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO** – esta vez fue Kankurō el que lo contradijo – **con tu poción y carga, serias un blanco fácil para todos tus re…** \- se calló al instante por lo que iba a decir – enemigos – término diciendo más tranquilo –

Con eso fue suficiente para que Tsunade y Shikaku llegaran a descubrir lo que el pelirrojo realmente quería

\- viendo que en esto no podemos llegar a un acuerdo - se escuchó la voz de Tsunade – propongo que lo hablen con sus asesores primero y yo haré lo mismo, nos comunicaremos para tener una respuesta final –

Algunos más renuentes que otros dieron su visto bueno a la sugerencia de la Hokage

Pocos minutos después ya se estaban dirigiendo todos a la salida del edificio

\- **hey chico** – se escuchó la voz de la Hokage dirigirse al pelirrojo

\- si, ¿Qué desea? – pregunto con duda al verla con una botella de sake en la mano

\- **me gustaría hablar contigo en privado** – le mostro la botella

Homura y Koharo solo la vieron con decepción al ver que su problema con el alcohol no disminuía y en lugar de ello solo aumentaba

Su decepción no era injustificada pero tampoco justificada porque a pesar de todo era una buena Hokage; bien podría serlo Shizune a esas alturas ya no sabían quién era la que realizaba dichas funciones; era una vergüenza que la nieta de tan distinguidos hombres fuera una apostadora compulsiva y ahogara sus problemas en alcohol

Bufando indignados por tan siquiera sugerir en darle de beber a un menor de edad por mucho que este fuera un Kage, se fueron del recinto

Shikaku fue un poco más perceptivo con lo que quería realmente la Hokage por lo que la dejo seguir con su plan

Gaara después de verla con una ceja levantada en señal de duda por tan inusual petición, acepto

-"puede ser un buen momento para que me apoye en mi plan" – pensó mientras caminaba a la oficina privada de la Kage

\- **bien** – dijo con dureza la Hokage al llegar a su oficina

Gaara se le quedo viendo al lugar, él tenía uno similar pero era mucho más austero

Dicho lugar se veía más como un cuarto de esparcimiento que una oficina o sala de descansa como tenía Gaara a petición de sus hermanos a pesar de que seguía sufriendo de insomnio

Las paredes estaban tapizadas con botellas de licor, en una esquina tenía una sala y en contra esquina una cama, había una puerta junta a esta que presumiblemente llevaba a un baño privado, en esos momentos estaban sentados en un comedor para cuatro personas

- **¿me vas a decir que tramas realmente?** – termino Tsunade cuando el Kazekage le presto de nuevo atención

\- mi intención es saber quiénes de las personas de más alto rango en mi aldea me son leales – expuso sin trabas Gaara

\- **sabes que ponerte de sebo a ti mismo es muy peligroso y nadie podrá garantizar que salgas ileso** – expuso Tsunade una vez sabiendo que tramaba

\- si, lo sé pero no pienso exponer a nadie más a tal peligro – el tono de voz que Gaara tenía no parecía estar nervioso en lo más mínimo

Tsunade lo veía mientras él exponía las sospechas que tenia de sus allegados

-"en todos los sitios es la misma historia" – pensaba asqueada de la política Tsunade

-…por ello he decidido que solo así mis mayores detractores saldrán a la luz con una oportunidad que ellos consideraran de oro – termino Gaara de decir su plan

- **sabes que Konoha no podrá darte más apoyo que el secundar tu petición de la segunda sede ¿verdad?** – Tsunade suspiro pesadamente al terminar la frase

\- no podría pedir nada más si quiero demostrar que soy el mejor Kage de todos – dijo con una sonrisa

Tsunade la desconcertó un poco esa afirmación pero más fue la primera sonrisa que le veía en el rostro a Gaara

\- es algo que le prometí a cierta persona hace casi dos años – respondió Gaara a la cara de duda de la rubia

Tsunade entendió de quien se trataba, solo conocía a un rubio que gritaba a los cuatro vientos sobre ser un Hokage y recordaba el informe de Jiraiya sobre el sello del Kazekage. Le sorprendía que insistente era Naruto si se lo proponía al grado de llevar a Jiraiya y Karin a Suna cuando Naruto se enteró que era un experto en Fūinjutsu el viejo Sennin

\- **está bien** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba la botella que tenía en las manos – **te apoyare en esta locura e intentare mandarte un poco de ayuda sin que se note mucho, solo esperare tu respuesta oficial de la decisión de tus asesores** –

Gaara solo dio una seca sacudida de cabeza en señal de confirmación

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shizune todavía recordaba como los consejeros personales de Tsunade estuvieron muy renuentes a dejar la segunda prueba en manos de Sunagakure, solo cediendo cuando Tsunade admitió que se había equivocado en destrozar la zona de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro. Al parecer esas momias se quedaron contentos al ganarle una a la Hokage

-"debió ser muy doloso admitir algo que no sentía"—pensó Shizune –"pero es el único lugar donde ella puede entrenar sin preocuparse de las repercusiones de su fuerza en la aldea" – era algo que también nadie se había puesta a pensar

- **primero tenemos que poner en orden todo esto antes que empiece el examen** – dijo Tsunade – **así no incumpliremos las órdenes del daimio** – empezó a trazar el plan a seguir - **y el único que sabrá todo es el Kazekage porque él será el primero en levantar sospechas de todo esto si no está enterado** –

Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta de salida

\- ¿pero Tsunade-sama que pasara con ellos? – pregunto Shizune preocupada

\- **todo saldrá bien si lo manejamos con calma, por ello no los veremos hasta que todo esté todo resuelt** o—se paró antes de pasar por el portal de la puerta – **hasta un día antes del examen** – lo dijo con pesar – pero viéndole el lado bueno a esto es que todo lo podemos hacer sin que gente indeseable lo sepa o se entrometa – lo murmuro más para ella misma que para la pelinegra

\- si – contesto con decepción Shizune, ella quería irlos a ver una vez llegado a un acuerdo con su maestra

\- **Jiraiya, te sugiero que vayas a ver a la mocosa** – se escuchó la voz de la Hokage en el pasillo – **sabes muy bien su situación y te sugiero que no te comportes como el patán que eres y la vayas a ver antes de que te tengas que ir de nuevo** –

Las palabras de Tsunade lo lastimaron pero tenía razón, él había abandonado a muchas personas que lo querían y no le importo su sufrimiento para cumplir una profecía que no estaba seguro si pasaría

Entre ellas estaba Tsunade, cuando más lo necesito él no estaba para apoyarla ocasionando que se fuera durante casi quince años de su vida, cuando recordaba todo lo que había perdido por algo que ni el comprendía se entristecía

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Jiraiya muy bajo

No dejaría que esta nueva oportunidad de tener algo en la vida se le fuera de las manos

\- En el orfanato… – contesto Shizune

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya con paso lento llego hasta las puertas de ese edificio en las periferias de la aldea, de una u otra forma siempre llegaba a ese tipo de lugares

Su red de información se conformaba de personas que sabían moverse en esos bajos mundos, niños que habían crecido en esos entornos y sabían diferenciar entre una verdad en vuelta en mentira y una mentira vendida como verdad. El los reclutaba si se podía desde niños y los entrenaba en el arte del espionaje y contrainteligencia, era un método efectivo pero tardado, por ello se tardaba años en regresar cada vez que salía de la aldea

Pero era algo que no podía evitar y a pesar que parecía que se aprovechaba de ellos, era todo lo contrario, él les daba un propósito y un medio de vida, dado que Jiraiya les daba una pago por todo sus esfuerzos e información que recopilaban, muchos de esos chicos, adolecente y adultos ya estarían muertos al haber sido adsorbidos, masticados y escupidos por ese ambiente en que tan bien sabían desenvolverse si no tuvieran la supervisión de Jiraiya

También se encontraba con las excepciones que más le pesaban, esos niños que no habían permanecido bajo su supervisión, parecía que él era un imán para esos niños, solo había que ver al rubio alumno suyo, junto a su otra alumna pelirroja

Sin proponérselo realmente se convirtió en un padre provisional para esos dos mocosos que resultaron ser huérfanos también. No conforme con ello, estaban sus respectivas hermanas

Contando a esos cuatro había tres más

\- los huérfanos de la lluvia – murmuro y su vista se dirigió al cielo

Ellos eran dos niños y una niña, que encontró y protegió durante un tiempo al final de la segunda guerra ninja, en ese tiempo solo lo hizo por lastima desestimando las peticiones de Tsunade y Orochimaru por abandonarlos o matarlos respectivamente

El en cambio se quedó en el lugar mandando a sus compañeros de equipo de regreso a casa

Al principio solo les enseño a cómo sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, todavía no empezaba a reclutar a niños para su red de información y no se le hizo factible entrenarlos como ninjas, hasta que un incidente surgió. Un día los dos niños tardaron más de la acostumbra en regresar a su refugio, lo que hizo que Jiraiya los fuera a buscar junco a la única niña del grupo

Después de unas horas encontraron en un solitario camino a uno de los niños inconsciente y al otro varios metros más adelante llorando por lo que había hecho

Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y frente a él estaba el cuerpo sin vida de un Shinobi de la lluvia

Jiraiya no entendía que había sucedido y mientras la niña ayudaba a su "hermano" inconsciente, él se dirijo a consolar al otro, le costó trabajo, él era más retraído y temeroso de lo que era Hinata en ese tiempo, lo que dejo sin habla fue ver sus ojos, nunca los dejaba ver y el nunca quiso entrometerse, pero ahí estaban el Dōjutsu considerado el padre de todos los demás Dōjutsu

-"Rinnegan"—murmuro y dejo que la brisa de la tarde trajera con ella los demás recuerdos

Él estaba en una disyuntiva, si se lo llevaba a Konoha podría reavivar la guerra que se estaba acabando en ese momento y si lo dejaba sin entrenar podría arriesgarse a que se convirtiera en un ser despreciable con un inmenso poder. Así que decidió hacer lo que en ese momento se le hizo lo más aceptable. Los entreno por más de cinco años sin abandonar el país de la lluvia, al final el tuvo que regresar a Konoha y los niños o adolescentes en ese entonces se decidieron quedar en su país natal en un intento por detener la guerra civil que los azotaba en ese entonces

Jiraiya viendo al cielo hizo uno mueca de desagrado al recordar que en ese momento, cuando los abandono a su suerte, él estaba contento, por primera vez vio que si era real la profecía a la cual tanto esfuerzo le había dedicado

la vida golpea duro cuando menos te lo imaginas y tiempo después de regresar a Konoha se enteró de la muerte de sus primeros tres alumnos. No conforme solo con eso a su regreso a la aldea de Konoha se encontró con una Tsunade resentida con él porque que gracias a que se quedó en el país de la lluvia su novio Dan Kato lo tuvo que reemplazar en una de las ultimas misiones que se llevaron a cabo en la segunda guerra, muriendo en ella, llevando a la desesperación a Tsunade

Al recordar esos años Jiraiya suspiro con pesar, ya en ese momento llevaba a cuestas el alma de siete jóvenes que lo consideraban de su familia de una u otra forma

Después estaba esa última persona, era la única que realmente Jiraiya le había jodida la vida con sus propias manos, era un milagro que estuviera con vida todavía y en ese momento el viejo Sennin estaba con la duda si seguir con el juego que el destino le estaba dando y obtener un pedazo de los demás mortales llamaban familia o se comportaba como el patán que había demostrado ser al olvidar sus obligaciones con sus seres queridos y arruinarle la vida a ella al decirle la verdad

El destino o la vida, puede ser una dama de cuidado y cuando menos te lo esperas te puede dar un empujón con lo menos imaginable

Sin que la cabeza del viejo Sennin pudiera acomodar sus pensamientos las puertas del orfanato se abrieron de un solo golpe y de ellas salieron una marejada de niños con cara de pánico que ni se dieron cuenta en que momento dejaron en el suelo aplastado a uno de los Shinobis más fuertes del país del fuego

\- **Par de mocosos mal agradecidos** – se escuchó la voz de una adolecente – **ya verán cuando los atrape** –

La adolecente de cabellos rosados-rojizos salió del orfanato y se detuvo a unos pasos de la salida al ver que todos los niños se habían dispersado en el lugar

\- rosa – se escuchó el lastimero sonido de una voz a sus pies

Al ver hacia sus pies se encontró con la mirada hacia el cielo de un hombre con cabellos blancos

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente, casi igualando la tonalidad de cabello de Karin y de un salto se quitó del pecho del hombre, pegando lo más posible su vestido a sus piernas para que no se viera nada debajo de el

\- hola ¿Emi? – se sentó Jiraiya y saludo a la joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años

\- pa… padre pervertido – grito la tal Emi

En la aldea se escuchó el grito lastimero de su "padre" al recibir el golpe de la adolecente en el estómago. Ella no se puso a pensar si se refería a su tono de cabello que era más rosa de lo que recordaba Jiraiya o que era una desagradable coincidencia que también fuera el mismo color de su ropa interior… pero un pervertido siempre será un pervertido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La semana pasó rápido para todos en la aldea, y para satisfacción de Naruto y Karin todo había sido arreglado con anticipación para su ingreso al examen, así que esa semana solo la dedicaron a descansar por órdenes de Jiraiya

El viejo pervertido había sido forzado por el destino a seguir con la historia de tener una hija. Sakura y Hinata habían regresado a la normalidad que era cuando Naruto estaba todavía con ellas, solo había un problema con Hinata, gracias a su nueva apariencia muchos adolecentes y hombres mayores intentaban propasarse con ella por lo que Karin, Sakura y Naruto habían molido a palos a más de uno

Eso era lo que llevaba a que esos cuatro más Ino y Chōji estuvieran en la oficina de la Hokage escuchando como regañaba a los Uzumaki y Haruno

\- **CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPARTIRLES QUE NO PUEDEN GOLPEAR A LOS CIVILES Y MUCHO MENOS OCUPAR SUS TÉCNICAS EN EL POBLADO** – gritaba Tsunade mientras tenía una vena palpitando en la frente - **SABRÉ TODO TU NARUTO, COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZAR UN RASENGAN EN EL RESTAURANTE** – señalo el rubio

\- pero obaa-chan – se excusó Naruto – no podía dejar que esos tipos se salieran con la suya después de tocarles el trasero a Hinata-neechan y Sakura-chan –

Hinata solo bajo la mirada, ella seguía vistiendo así solo porque Ino y Karin la tenían bajo amenaza de ponerle menos ropa si no ocupaba lo que su hermano "compro" tan desinteradamente

Llevaba un vestido sin mangas lila entallado que delineaba perfectamente su hermosa figura que terminaba poco después de su entrepierna con un escote de infarto si no fuera porque debajo de él ocupaba una blusa blanca, unas licras negras cubrían sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus espinillas, también llevaba unas sandalias ninja parecidas a las de Karin solo que con menos tacón de color azul

Desde el día del incidente del que se queja la Hokage ocupaba sobre el conjunto un Haori blanco de bordes rojos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le cubría los brazos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, de igual forma no lo cerraba por amenazas de Karin dejando ver su hermosa figura por el frente

El rojo era lo que menos predominaba pero también hacia que llamara más la atención. Sus inseparables lentes seguían con ella, su cabello resulto ser lo más sobresaliente en ella, su cabellera que mantenía oculta días antes ya llegaba hasta rosar el suelo por lo que trenzo sus mechones rojos haciendo que tres líneas rojas delinearan su cabeza, después estas tres trenzas haciendo una especie de red impedía que el demás cabello estorbara en su vida cotidiana en encerrándolo gracias a un listón que amarraba a todo el cabello a la altura de su cintura dejándolo el resto caer libremente hasta el piso, en su pierna derecha llevaba un porta Shiruken y en la izquierda llevaba uno de instrumentos médicos, su banda ninja la llevaba amarrada al cuello

Sakura llevaba un conjunto un tanto más deportivo, tenía una blusa estilo china sin mangas un pequeño cuello de tortuga que dejaba ver sus delgados hombros de color roja que se cerraba con dos cierres de color blanco a los costados de su cuerpo que entallaba muy bien su esbelta figura denotando sus atributos en desarrollo, la blusa terminaba estéticamente en su entrepierna simulando tener la caída de una falda con la tela enmarcando la silueta de sus piernas por el centro y los costados abiertos dejando ver la mitad exterior de sus piernas, para evitar que se viera más de lo necesario llevaba unas licras verdes oscuro casi negras que llegaban a la mitad de sus mulos , unas vendas en su pierna derecha sostenían un porta Shiruken y amarada a la cintura en la espalda tenía otro con instrumentos médicos , llevaba unas botas ninja negras que casi llegaban a la rodillas

Su banda ninja la llevaba como diadema en la cabeza, su largo cabello rosa lo amarraba en una extraña coleta que se doblaba sobre si misma logrando un extraño peinado que hacía que las puntas de su cabello mirasen al cielo, logrando el cometido de que su cabellera solo llegada poca debajo de su nuca

\- **SÍ, PERO TENÍAS QUE OCUPAR UN RASENGAN QUE DESTRUYÓ LA MITAD DEL RESTAURANTE** – Tsunade grito más fuerte, si eso era posible

\- pero… – intento contradecir Naruto

\- **OLVÍDALO, NO ME DEJAS OPCIÓN** – y vio de reojo a la ventana y lejos pudo ver a un AMBU de Raiz oculto observando todo – **YA TE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO, QUE SI VOLVÍAS A OCUPAR UNA DE TUS TÉCNICAS EN LA ALDEA ABRÍA CONSECUENCIAS** –

Naruto palideció, el sentía que no hacía nada malo, pero tenía que comprender que siempre hay consecuencias a sus acciones

Hinata solo apretó las manos con fuerza, ella sentía que siempre era un obstáculo en la vida de su hermano

\- **NARUTO UZUMAKI Y HINATA UZUMAKI** – sentencio Tsunade y los mencionados dieron unos pasos hacia delante – **por desgracia, como castigo se les prohíbe realizar el examen Chūnin en esta ocasión** –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, un poco lento pero tenía que poner en contexto a Jiraiya y la importancia que tendrá en esta segunda parte del fic.

También que dijeron, Hinata con el pelo corto y más cubierta que esquimal en invierno jajajajaja, espero que les gustara el cambio de estilo que tuvo y ojo no me lo saque de la manga lo del Genjutsu

Me sorprendió ver la gran cantidad de Review que piden que envié a Naruto y Hinata a la cuarta guerra así que voy a tomar en cuenta todas las sugerencias hasta que sea hora de revelar el resultado final intentando complacer al mayor número posible de lectores

Entrando un poco en el tema del concurso, nadie respondió y lo malo que nadie pregunto, por ello no me atreví a dar pistas si nadie estaba al pendiente, por ello voy a revelar una grande en estos momentos y decir que el concurso queda abierto hasta que en la historia tenga que forzosamente decir de quienes se tratan

La pista es que busquen en google la palabra Ayasaki, en las imágenes aparece la pelirosa que describo, hasta en una aparece con la espada de cristal azul

La trampa aquí es que ahora solo va hacer el omake como premio, la ventaja es que para aquellos que quieran ver a los personajes en RTN o Naruto Shippuden cuarta guerra (o donde sea, también seria valido en el pasado o futuro) esta es su oportunidad para verlo algunos meses antes con una historia de su agrado ( al ser omake no estaría tan pendiente de que la historia cuadre con lo ya dicho así que todo es posible)

si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer mas

si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **Antes de nada agradezco a**

 **Naruhina** por sugerirme enviarlos a Road to Ninja alternativo

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** por sugerir enviarlos a Road to Ninja de la película

 **Naruto, Fairly, Maou sama, Phoebe, Naruto** por sugerirme enviarlos al Mundo de Naruto Shippuden

Así quedo el conteo de este capitulo

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 5

 **OTAKUFire:** interesante sugerencia, la voy a meditar

 **Naruto** : si Hinata si tendrá un modo Sennin orientada a su invocación, en cuanto a la "confesión" no será como en la historia original, así que no te preocupes en ese sentido

 **Danny:** hola, ya se revelo la apariencia final de Hinata, si te he de confesar la iba a dejar con su 1.60 de Shippuden pero cuando me lo sugeriste dije porque no, asi que quedo con 1.66 que es la misma que Naruto y da más holgura para otras cosas, también porque no es exageradamente alta, Sakura tiene 1.61 y Karin 1.63 aprox

 **Nike** : hola, tengo pensada una forma muy peculiar para que ellos dos se conozcan, y no va a ser muy amigable su primer encuentro, sobre todo porque están interesados en las mismas cosas, pero ya sabes lo que dicen del odio, Hinata si desarrollara sus propias versiones del Rasengan con la afinidad que mejor maneja y también aprenderá los otros Rasengan

 **carlos29** : si, esto será una lucha encarnizada, pero lo peor de todo que los personajes no se dan cuenta de eso

 **shiro5580** : hola, que te puedo decir nunca me voy por lo convencional, y en cuanto a Hinata con el cabello corto, solo quería ver arder al mundo XD, pero ya revele la apariencia definitiva

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** hola, si, ya había puesto NaruSaku y NaruKarin me faltaba el NaruHina, en cuanto al cabello espero que te gustara el resultado final, no iba a dejar a un lado todas las veces que recalque que su cabello crecía exageradamente rápido

Si va haber cuarta guerra orquestada por el nuevo Tobi y Madara

Si, Madara será tan "endemoniadamente sexi como en el maga" solo talvez mas maldito por no tener a Obito apoyando sus planes

Sasuke ya se sabrán sus planes cuando vuelva a aparecer en la historia, será al mismo tiempo que se revelen varias enemigos y haya un giro en la historia

Tsunade no se lo quito, pero quien sabe ese nuevo personaje XD

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-06-25 - 2016-07-9 aproximadamente (será un poco extenso el siguiente capitulo así que no puedo asegurar la fecha )

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	30. ¿Qué es peor que la basura?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Mensaje importante: Ya hay ganador del pequeño concurso**

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 23 Primera fase de los exámenes Chūnin, ¿Qué es peor que la basura?

El día pintaba para ser perfecto. Era soleado y ninguna nube en el cielo amenazaba con descargar su furia en forma de una refrescante llovizna sobre el día cálido, la mayoría de la gente realizaba sus monótonas tareas de la mañana sin mayor cambio. Era un día como cualquier otro sino fuera porque en la academia ninja había una gran concentración de gente, Shinobi para ser más exactos, siendo en su mayoría Genin listos para ingresar al edificio y dar la primera fase de los exámenes Chūnin que empezarían en breve

Había equipos de Genin de Konohagakure y Sunagakure, ellos eran pertenecientes a las dos únicas grandes aldeas ninjas que participaban en dicho examen. También se encontraban equipos de las llamadas aldeas ninja menores como eran Amegakure (Aldea oculta de la lluvia), Kusagakure (Aldea oculta de la hierba), Takigakure (Aldea oculta de la cascada)

Mientras los Genin esperaban su turno para entrar al edifico y empezar la primer prueba, un rubio observaba desde la azotea de uno de los edificios que se encontraban enfrente de la academia

El revoltoso y enérgico adolecente no se miraba por ningún lado, en cambio estaba un faceta que muy pocas personas conocía, una sombría e introvertida

Se ponía de esa forma cuando lastimaba a personas cercanas a él. Durante mucho tiempo solo fueron Hinata y el tercer Hokage, con el tiempo ese minúsculo círculo fue creciendo a lo que era la actualidad

Pensaba en el examen que no podía realizar mientras estaba sentado en la cornisa del edificio con sus pies dando al vacío

\- "Todo es mi culpa" – Se recriminaba así mismo y a su estupidez – "por mi culpa Hinata-Neechan no pude hacer el examen" –

Con pesar recordaba el día anterior, donde todo se le salió de las manos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un día antes

La habitación donde se encontraban reunidos la Hokage, dos Uzumaki, Dos Haruno, una Yamanaka y un Akimichi. Se encontraba en un pesado silencio después de las palabras de Tsunade prohibiéndole a los Mellizos Uzumaki la participación en el Examen Chūnin del día siguiente

\- Pero Hokage-sama – Karin intento intervenir cuando su cabeza logro reaccionar, pero la mirada de la Kage la detuvo en el acto

\- **NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA** – grito Tsunade – **LES DIJE QUE SE TENÍAN QUE COMPORTAR A LA ALTURA DE LO QUE SON Y NO UNA PARVADA DE IDIOTAS QUE ES LO QUE PARECEN** – lo menciono con un tono que no daba señal de que se fuera a retractar o fuera una broma

-"No flaquees" – pensaba la rubia para darse fuerzas para seguir en su posición inamovible que quería aparentar frente a ellos

Era una mujer fuerte y muy testaruda pero ver la cara de Naruto y Hinata por poco hace que echara por la borda su dureza y se retractara de sus palabras

\- "si solo no hubieras caído en su juego" – veía al AMBU de Raíz "escondido" a la distancia – "por ahora lo dejare ganar, más adelante hare que page de la forma más dolorosa posible" – quiso reír de lo que le esperaba a Danzo pero sería muy fuera de lugar dado la situación

Naruto tenía la mirada desencajada, no podía creer que le prohibieran realizar el examen

\- "está bien… no debí ocupar el Rasengan en esos sujetos, pero…" – su mente recapitulaba el incidente

De un momento a otro su mirada se ensombreció, cuando recordó todo lo que paso en ese lugar

Varias horas antes, cuando se encontraban esperando que les dijeran que podían tomar una mesa en un restaurante de barbacoa, unos estúpidos sujetos se atrevieron a darles insinuaciones e insultos a Sakura y Hinata, estaban ebrios e intentaron que las dos adolescentes los acompañaran diciéndoles que ellos podían págales muy bien. Descaradamente dos de ellos les tocaron el trasero a las Kunoichis. Tanto la peli rosada como la pelinegra entraron en un estado de Shock, nunca nadie las había tocado de esa manera logrando que Hinata derramara algunas lágrimas por lo ofendida que se sentía.

Sakura y Hinata los iban a abofetear pero Naruto perdió el control de su mente, escuchar los insultos y después ver las lágrimas de Hinata lo enfureció al grado que libero un instinto asesino que paralizo a todos en el edifico y con ayuda de un clon de sombras creo un **Ōdama Rasengan** (Gran Bola Rasengan) una versión mejorada del **Rasengan** que es mayor en tamaño y por lo consiguiente tiene más Chakra en él. Si no fuera poco, también le infundio Chakra del Kyūbi que lo hacía más peligroso y estable para manejarlo con una sola mano

Las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores sino fuera por la intervención de Karin; ella llegaba en ese momento con el número de mesa que les tocaba para comer; sin saber que pasaba una infinidad de delgadas cadenas salieron de la espalda de la ex Uzumaki y envolvieron a la enorme bola de Chakra que ya se dirija a acabar con las personas que se encontraban en el lugar

Al final Karin se quedó casi sin Chakra y sus cadenas estaban rotas pero logro hacer que el Ninjutsu quedara reducido a casi un Rasengan normal, pero aun así las consecuencias eran palpables al haber destruido tres paredes enfrente de Naruto en línea recta, dejando todo el interior del local expuesto a la calle. Como era de esperarse el pánico se esparció en el lugar al reconocer quien era el causante de dicho desastre

Cuando recordó todo. Naruto comprendió que por poco mata a muchas personas, y no solo a los que acosaban a Hinata y Sakura. Su mente no dejaba de recordar en ese momento la cara de pánico de una madre sosteniendo a su hijo contra su cuerpo, mientras este lloraba y tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo

Todas las familias que se encontraban comiendo en el lugar terminaron en situaciones similares intentando salir de los escombros

El cambio de ánimo del rubio fue muy notorio para todos y sin decir nada Naruto salió de la habitación dejando a todos con un nudo en la garganta

\- Naruto – susurro Sakura al verlo desaparecer por la puerta

Ella sentía una gran culpa por lo que había pasado

-"si tan solo me hubiera defendido yo sola" – se recriminaba – "sigo siendo la inútil que todo el mundo tiene que proteger y cuidar" – pensó con la mirada baja

\- **Hinata cálmate por favor** – todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando de la nada se escuchó la orden de Tsunade

Hinata estaba furiosa, sus rojos cabellos que de nuevo habían recuperado su vitalidad anterior se levantaban demostrando que no estaba jugando la Uzumaki

Todos a excepción de la Hokage dieron un paso hacia atrás pero tan rápido como empezó, todo acabo. No había a nadie a quien culpar, solo era su culpa, de nuevo su culpa

\- "Lo siento" – pensó y salió corriendo tras su hermano

Tsunade dio un gran suspiro al ver que la pelinegra se calmó por si sola

\- "ni a su madre vi que lograra tal hazaña"—pensó con media sonrisa recordando viejos tiempos

\- **Karin** – dijo más tranquila **– te doy las gracias por cuidarlos y te pido que los sigas para que no comentan una locura** –

La rubia vio a la pelirrosa que tenía la mirada preocupada en la puerta por donde desparecieron ambos Uzumakis, ya sabía la verdad detrás de la desaparición de Sakura. Así que no permitiría que su esfuerzo fuera en vano

\- **tu equipo te estará esperando el día de mañana en la academia, así que te puedes retirar** – termino de hablar

Karin se detuvo unos instantes y vio a los ojos de Sakura, no había que cruzar palabras, al ver los orbes jade supo que no tenía que esperarla y fuera lo antes posible a ver como se encontraban Hinata y Naruto

\- **Sakura** – empezó a hablar la Hokage cuando la pelirroja se retiró – **como eres la única Genin en quien confían Ino y Chōji…** – los mencionados dieron un brinco, hasta ese instante sabían porque se encontraban en el lugar - **… que no tiene un equipo para los exámenes, te asignare provisionalmente al equipo Azuma para que presentes el examen mañana** –

Sakura quería decir miles de cosas pero no logro decir nada al ver los ojos color miel de la Hokage y mostraran que no había nada más que decir

\- si – dijo muy decaída

Chōji e Ino no sabían que decir, todo fue tan rápido que sus cabezas no lograban procesar nada. El Akimichi solo podía tener la mirada baja por frustración de no poder ayudar a sus amigos e Ino solo veía a Sakura como apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, mas específicamente en la pelinegra con mechones rojos que salió del lugar

Cuando la Hokage estuvo sola de nuevo en su oficina. Suspiro pesadamente, al percatarse que su tarde todavía no terminaba

\- **ya puedes salir** – ordeno Tsunade al sentir que el ANBU de Raíz se había ido y los Genin ya se encontraban lejos de la torre

De la nada salió Obito de una de las sombras de la oficina

Tsunade todavía estaba sorprendida por esa habilidad. Tenía tiempo conociéndola pero salía de su comprensión

\- **¿me podría decir que está pasando?** —dijo Obito muy serio mientras en sus ojos se veía el Mangekyō Sharingan

Tsunade suspiro, sería una tarde muy larga

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse porque actuó de esa manera. Él no era así, tan posesivo, tan sobre protector, tan "celoso". Al voltear a su izquierda, todo tuvo sentido

Sentada junto a él se encontraba Hinata, solo que ella no le prestaba atención a nada, solo veía a sus pies colgar y balancearse en el vacío

Naruto lo supo en ese momento, supo porque no defendía a Sakura y Karin de la misma manera

-"sigue siendo mi pequeña hermana" – lo comprendió al ver unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazar con salir de los ojos de Hinata

En ese instante la pregunta se resolvió. Él había visto infinidad de veces hacer papilla a los acosadores a Karin y él nunca tuvo el mayor reparo en intervenir. Al final solo seria para salvar al acosador de quedar hecho solo pulpa

Naruto bufo un poco al recordar el anterior atuendo de la pelirroja que dejaba ver demasiado de ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y movió la cabeza con fuerza, había estado demasiado tiempo junto a ero-Sennin

Sakura tenía un carácter muy fuerte y Naruto recordaba muy bien como dolían sus golpes, así que tampoco se preocupaba de que Sakura estuviera indefensa

Hinata era otra cosa muy diferente. Él no quiera admitirlo pero esos dos años y medio le pesaban demasiado y desde que llego la sobre protegía y la mimaba demasiado al tener la firme convicción que seguía siendo la tímida y asustadiza de su hermana pequeña

-"¿es correcto que la siga viendo como la pequeña niña de seis años tímida y asustadiza?" – se preguntaba

Normalmente no pasaban esos temas por su cabeza pero al haberla infravalorado y no darle su lugar como mujer, Kunoichi y más importante aún como su hermana melliza, les había costado caro

-"a mí no me importa perder otro examen"—pensó con tristeza – "pero no es justo que te culpen por mi estupidez" –

Con eso en mente se dejó caer desde la azotea a unos cuatro pisos de altura, cayendo sin problema en el suelo

Pocos segundos después ya estaba junto a él Hinata

\- ¿Naruto-nii…? – las tímidas palabras de Hinata no salieron de su boca al ser interrumpida por el llamado de una persona

\- **HINATA-SAN** – grito una adolecente y se acercó con rapidez a los hermanos

- **¿Quién es el perdedor?** – dijo la joven al ver a Naruto

Las palabras de la persona parada frente a Naruto lo desconcertaron, su tono de cabello era rosado pero con destellos rojizos, le llegaba a los hombros y era desordenado sin que se viera si era a propósito o su cabello así se arremolinaba, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Su estatura era de unos cinco centímetros inferior a la del rubio, llevaba un sencillo vestido sin mangas a las rodillas de color azul cielo

\- Emi-san – menciono la Uzumaki con curiosidad – pensé que estarías con tu… padre – lo último lo divago viendo hacia otro sitio

\- **estoy ayudando a Kurenai-san con Mirai** – dijo la pelirrosa y en ese momento los dos Genin vieron que detrás de las piernas de la adolecente se encontraba una pequeña niña de ojos rojos y cabello desordenado igual a su madre

\- **ella y el pervertido ayudaran en el examen que se está realizando en la academia** – dijo sin importarle la cara de tristeza que pusieron los dos hermanos frente de ella

Naruto se le quedo viendo todo lo que pudo, esa persona la recorvaba de algo pero no daba con el nombre

-"no conozco a nadie llamada Emi"—pensaba Naruto mientras se sostenía la quijada y entrecerraba los ojos en señal de concentración

\- **hey perdedor, no voy a dejar que un pervertido este junto a Hinata** – dijo levantando el puño en señal amenazadora después de exasperarse de la mirada del rubio

Naruto no comprendió muy bien la situación, y Hinata se sonrojo por lo posesiva que resulto ser Emi con sus amigos cercanos

\- he, onee-chan, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto preocupado Naruto con un sonrisa nerviosa

\- ella es Emi… hija… – Hinata jugo con sus dedo sopesando si debería decir o no lo demás

\- **hija de Jiraiya uno de los legendarios Sennin** – termino Emi

Naruto iba a dejar salir un grito de sorpresa pero las manos de Hinata lo detuvieron de hacerlo

\- él es mi Onii-San – contesto apurada Hinata – Naruto Uzumaki –

Antes que Naruto pudiera preguntar nada, ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado junto a Hinata a quien sabe dónde por la pelirrosa. Hay que destacar que la pequeña Mirai se veía muy feliz yendo en sus hombros sosteniéndose del cabello rosa y sus piernas abrasaban fuertemente el cuello de Emi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se encontraba caminando con paso apurado pensando mil cosas

\- "no puedo hacer esto, no es justo para ellos" – sus pasos se dirigían hacia su casa, donde horas antes dejo a los Uzumaki

-"pero tampoco puedo dejar así a Ino y Chōji"—sus pasos dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se dirigía con la misma velocidad a la academia

-"pero…" – sus pensamientos giraban en círculos haciendo que su cuerpo girada con la misma intensidad

Los equipos Genin que se encontraban frente a tan peculiar escena solo tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca por vergüenza ajena

\- …si, en la noche yo seré la cura para sus sueños rotos… - una pelirroja murmurando incoherencias con la cara roja y mirada perdida detrás de unos lentes empañados, cerca de la pelirrosa no mejoraba la imagen

- **¿QUIERES CALLARTE?** – La pelirrosa grito exasperada – **AQUÍ YO INTENTO DECIDIR ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA** –

\- **¿QUÉ TIENES EN CONTRA QUE PLANEE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA**? – espeto Karin

- **SOLO QUE SON FANTASÍAS QUE NUNCA SE CUMPLIRÁN Y YA ME TIENES HARTA** – Sakura golpeo la frente de la pelirroja con la suya

A lo lejos un equipo de Genin observaba la peculiar escena

\- ¿estas segura que la pelirroja es a quien buscamos? – pregunto una castaña

\- su descripción coincide con la que nos dio nuestro sensei – confirmo un castaño

\- estoy segura que yo ya la había visto antes – divago una pelinegra

Todo lo dijeron sin despegar la atención de las dos Genin que peleaban

Segundos después vieron como un Genin corpulento por no decir gordo se acercaba con las manos señalando que de verían calmarse, de igual forma un chico de aspecto salvaje se acercaba desde el lado opuesto

La pelea había abarcado de todo, desde que era muy ruidosas hasta que ocupaban la ropa de la otra sin preguntar primero, pasando por que no sabían cocinar. Todo era solo con el afán de discutir sin importar el tema

Los ánimos de ambas estaban tan exaltados que sin previo aviso lanzaron puñetazos al rostro de su respectivo rival, solo que no dieron en las Kunoichis, los puños siguieron de largo al pasar a milímetros de distancia de la cabeza de su interlocutor y dando de lleno en el rostro de los dos chicos que se acercaban para calmar la situación

\- **TÚ NO TE METAS** – se escuchó el grito de ambas Haruno

\- Auch, eso debe de doler – se quejó Shikamaru que acababa de llegar

Casi todos los que veían tan peculiar pelea concordaron con el pelinegro

\- Haruno – suspiro pesadamente – son una familia con la sangre muy caliente –

Shikamaru le llego el rumor que la madre de las Genin tenía el mismo temperamento explosivo

\- lo bueno que solo son dos hermana y no tres porque sería el triple de problemático – se quejó y siguió su camino al interior del edifico

Los demás Genin se les ensombreció la mirada y sudaron frio, si esas dos se trataban como gatos y perros entre ellas que eran familia, que les esperaba a ellos que iban a ser sus rivales

A todos se les forma una enorme gota de sudor al ver como el chico con marcas en el rostro en forma de colmillos rojos, con una mejilla anchada por el golpe de la pelirrosa, y un Genin con lentes de sol y chamara. Sujetaban a la pelirroja de ambos brazos y la arrastraban para ya ingresar al edificio. Mientras el chico corpulento con un ojo morado cargaba a la pelirrosa como costal en un hombro y se dirigía a la entrada junto a una rubia que reía histéricamente

Las dos hermanas ni así dejaron de pelear, continuando gritando y pataleando en los brazos de sus respectivos compañeros

Solo los que las conocían no se extrañaron de tan inusual situación, ellas podían ser en esos momentos como el agua y el aceite, pero desde que las conocían se llevaban muy bien y esa faceta solo era producto de no saber cómo sacar la frustración que sentían respecto a la situación de sus "hermanos" Uzumaki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino, Chōji, Kiba y Shino después de lograr calmar a Karin y Sakura se encontraban en un enorme recibidor dentro de un edificio en del complejo de la academia, el recibidor era el centro del edifico teniendo salones a sus costados y tres pisos de altura mostrando el cielo azul

Todos los que Genin que eran observadores o eran curiosos por naturaleza podían ver una gran manta con la leyenda

 _"¿Qué es peor que la basura?"_

Todos pasaron de largo sin entender el significado, solo cuatro Genin de todos los que presentaban el examen sabían de lo que trataba

-¿Qué querrán darnos a entender con ello?—se escuchó la pregunta de una castaña de chongitos

\- Hola Tenten – saludo enérgicamente Ino

Detrás de Tenten se encontraban Neji y Lee

\- Es muy curiosa esa pregunta – dio su parecer Neji

Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Karin dieron una pequeña sonrisa

- **son unas palabras que repite mucho Kakashi-sensei** – contesto Kiba con una sonrisa de suficiencia la saber algo que no sabía el genio Hyūga

\- sí, pero fue dicha originalmente por Obito-san – completo Shino

\- entonces ¿que es peor que la basura? – se preguntó así mismo Lee pensando que debería tener un profundo significado si era dicho por el eterno rival de su sensei

\- **aquel que abandona a sus compañeros** – se escucharon las voces de Karin y Sakura dar la respuesta

Después explicaron con más claridad la frase completa logrando que los demás Genin del grupo cambiaran su forma de pensar en cuanto lo que significaba ser un Shinobi

\- **LA… LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE MUY FUERTE EN USTEDES** – Lee lloraba un mar mientras gimoteaba – **POR ELLO CAMINARE CON LAS DOS MANOS DURANTE TODO EL EXAMEN** – sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas y su tristeza desapareció por completo en menos de un segundo

\- **O NO, CLARO QUE NO** – se escuchó la voz de una castaña y después el sonido metalito parecido a un pequeño gong

Cuando todos voltearon vieron a Lee en el suelo con un chicón en la cabeza y a Tenten con un sartén con el mango roto

Todos rieron y se dirigieron a registrarse en el examen mientras Tenten arrastraba a Lee por el cuello de su traje verde

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- vago, llegas tarde – se escuchó la voz de una rubia sentada en la mitad de una sala habilitada como centro de mando

El pelinegro suspiro, no solo tenía que ser su escolta durante su estadía en la aldea, también ella era su compañera examinadora en la primer prueba del examen

\- me quede observando un pequeño entretenimiento a las afueras del edificio – respondió mientras veía como en uno de los monitores dos Jōnin registraban a los Genin para separarlos y después dirigirlos a diferentes salidas del edificio

\- sí, yo también lo logre ver desde aquí – la rubia señalo un monitor que apuntaba a la calle de la academia - ¿Por qué se comportan así?—miro confundida al Nara - ¿pensé que eran hermanas?—

\- si… lo son – Shikamaru dudo un poco, él era uno de los pocos que sabían la verdad detrás de la pelirroja – solo que están frustradas por lo que paso con Naruto y Hinata –

\- sí, yo también haría algo si no me lo hubiera prohibido Gaara – bufo molesta Temari

-¿Gaara?... ¿pero cómo? si apenas fue ayer en la tarde que sucedió todo – se sorprendió el pelinegro haciendo que casi se callera de la silla

La sorpresa se debía a que un halcón mensajero, por muy rápido que fuera, tardaba doce horas en llegar a Suna y otras doce horas en regresar, así que era imposible que Temari ya tuviera una respuesta tan temprano en el día

\- ¿en la tarde?—pregunto Temari – pero si la orden de Gaara me llego en la mañana de ayer –

\- ¿Qué decía? – Shikamaru sentía que había gato encerrado

\- sus palabras exactas eran que no hiciera ningún escándalo cuando Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Uzumaki fueran descalificados o no se les permitiera hacer el examen – dijo después de pensar las palabras

\- bueno, es una recomendación muy vaga y evita el favoritismo al darse esa situación a cualquier altura de la prueba – dijo pensativo el Nara

\- "¿pero porque la recibió apenas ayer?, eso es un consejo que bien se podría dar al salir de su aldea" – pensaba al sentir que algo se le pasaba

-pero… - ya no pudo seguir hablando al ser interrumpido por el golpeteo en la puerta

\- **PASE** – Temari enojada dio el permiso de entrar

Por la puerta paso una pelirrosa que hizo un ademan de que el Nara se acercara a ella

Temari sudo frio y agarro con fuerza su abanico mientras veía como esa adolecente de casi su misma edad murmuraba algo a Shikamaru

\- me parece buena tu idea – dijo pensativo Shikamaru – solo dile a Kurenai-san que necesito que venga –

\- si – contesto y sus ojos cafés vieron a la rubia – **hola** … - se acercó a Temari

Temari por mero reflejo se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que la silla salió volando y de un solo movimiento ocupo a su abanico como escudo

\- **¿Qué haces tú aquí?** –Casi grito por una explicación – **tu… tu eres Tayuya** – ella estaba segura que debería estar en un calabozo por el resto de su vida por lo peligrosa que era

Shikamaru no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Temari pero le dio curiosidad que ella sabía el tan buscado nombre

\- **¿Tayuya?** —la miro con interrogación y la cabeza ladeada – **mi nombre es Emi…EMI** – recalco su nombre, sonrió y se señaló su propia sonrisa* – **no se quien carajos es esa tal Tayuya** –

Temari solo parpadeo y miro a Shikamaru que solo se encogió de hombros

\- **si tan solo no fueras la embajadora de Suna y yo casi sobrina de la Hokage, te enseñaría una lección por comportarse así con personas que no conoce** – dijo enojada la pelirrosa

\- ¿en… entonces eres una Kunoichi muy fuerte? – Temari tenía hechas nudo todas sus neuronas y fue la mejor pregunta que logro conectar para que le dieran una explicación

Emi solo bajo la mirada apareciéndole una pequeña sombra en la parte superior del rostro que le tapaba sus ojos

\- disculpa me tengo que ir – dijo secamente

Al salir de la habitación solo se escuchó un portazo

\- No me esperaba esa reacción – se burló el pelinegro

\- **Tú lo sabias y no me lo dijiste** –interrogo la rubia enojada levantando su abanico con una sola mano siguiendo la cabeza del Nara que caminaba sin preocuparse que lo señalara

\- larga historia – Shikamaru se agacho y levanto la silla que estaba lejos de Temari – lo que si te puedo anticipar es que Emi no es una amenaza, ya que tiene atrofiado su sistema circulatorio de Chakra – posiciono la silla para ayudar a sentarse a la rubia de nuevo

\- ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto Temari ya sentada en su silla

El Nara solo resoplo

\- pues veras… - el pelinegro empezó a explicar lo ocurrido en el tiempo que tenían disponible antes de que empezará en forma la prueba

La impresión que se llevaron por lo ocurrido hizo que olvidaran completamente el tema anterior

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el pupitre que le habían asigna, toda la situación que rodeaba al examen la ponía de muy mal humor, era demasiado extraño todo y más que tenía casi una hora que no sabían nada de la prueba

El inicio fue normal, llego junto a su equipo y se registraron, después a cada uno tuvo que tomar de una caja cerrada con un orifico arriba una pelotita que indicaba con su color que camino tenía que tomar cada integrante, antes de separarse se les daba una cinta con el color que le toco; a ella le toco el amarillo; también se les dio un radio a cada integrante para comunicarse entre ellos, ahí fue donde todo se empezó a ponerse raro

Camino por más de media hora, saliendo de la academia ninja e internándose en el bosque de Konoha siguiendo las indicaciones para encontrar su destino, en ningún momento se cruzó con nadie que no tuviera su mismo color de su cinta, pero en todo momento se pudo comunicar solo con Ino y Chōji que eran su equipo, solo por conversaciones que sostenía con ellos se enteró que Karin estaba en el mismo grupo que Chōji

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con una serie de filas de pupitres colocados en la misma disposición que tuvieran dentro de un salón, solo que estos estaban al aire libre, desde que se le asigno su asiento no se había movido del lugar y no habían tenido ninguna otra indicación aparte de una dada por Shikamaru por el radio comunicador diciendo que dentro de poco empezaría el examen y que para pasar deberían tener en cuenta la respuesta a la pregunta

"¿Qué es peor que la basura?"

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon por el audífono y por la cara de todos los demás Genin también recibieron el mismo mensaje

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ella junto a Tenten y Shino, esparcieron la respuesta

Después de eso nada, ya llevaba una hora sentada sin saber qué hacer, solo con las conversaciones ocasionales con Ino y Chōji la mantenían distraída

-¿de qué crees que se trate el examen? – pregunto Chōji refiriéndose a una pila de papeles sobre un escritorio frente a todos los pupitres

\- **NO LO SÉ PERO ESTO ME ESTÁ MATANDO** – chillo Ino dejando sordos a Chōji y Sakura

\- ¿también en su grupo se encuentran preocupados los examinadores? – pregunto Sakura

En total habían diez Shinobis vigilando a cada grupo y se podía notar a simple vista que estaban preocupados y era más aterrador darse cuenta que eran nivel Jōnin, el que parecía el líder del grupo recibía informes y daba indicaciones a los demás miembros de su equipo que se veían desesperados por alguna razón

-"algo grabe está pasando"—pensó Sakura todavía con los incidentes del examen pasado frescos en su cabeza

\- si y eso me está poniendo más nerviosa – contesto Ino

\- **ARRRRRRGGGGG** – grito Chōji, al mismo tiempo a la distancia se escuchó una explosión y se vio una columna de humo

Sakura se levantó junto con una gran mayoría de los Genin del grupo e intentaron ver que sucedía

\- **NO SE MUEVAN DE SUS ASIENTOS** – grito un Jōnin claramente alterado

Otra explosión seguida por una nube de humo al lado contrario del claro donde estaban se podía ver a la lejanía

\- **INO** – grito Sakura y como ella muchos ya estaban en pánico por la situación de sus compañeros que pedían ayuda desesperadamente

Algunos gritaban tan fuerte que se podía escuchar atravesó del auricular estando parados a unos metros

\- **OJOS ROJOS** – chillo Ino a través del radio

Sakura no entendió a que se refería, pensó desde que Sasuke había regresado y estaba atacando a la aldea, hasta algún grupo de renegados con algún Kekkei Genkai parecido al Sharingan

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al ser aventada por una explosión relativamente lejana

\- **no… NOOOO** \- negaba Sakura tirada en el piso al distinguir a dos figuras ocultas por el polvo de la explosión

Lo más aterrador eran los ojos rojos brillantes que se veían a través del humo de la explosión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?** – grito Karin mientras se recuperaba de un ataque del tipo Suiton que la dejo sin aire durante unos segundos tirada en el suelo

Todos los Genin estaban en pánico al ver que ese extraño sujeto se apareció de la nada en medio de una fuerte explosión y derroto a todos los Jōnin que los intentaron defender solo con mirarlos de cerca unos segundos a los ojos

Lo peor de todo que ahora esos mismos Jōnin tenían un aura que daban miedo y los estaban atacando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino le costaba respirar y no solo era el hecho de que había recibido un ataque tipo Raiton que la dejo con todos los músculos paralizados durante unos segundos

Sus pierdas parecían no querer responderle y sentí una gran opresión en el pecho

\- **NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO** – gritaba sin comprender nada

\- **_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_** – la risa que salió del que los estaba atacando dejo helada la sangre de todos – **_BIEN BASURAS, VEAMOS DE QUE ESTÁN HECHOS_** –

Ino no podía creer lo que veía y después lo que escuchaban sus oídos

El dialogo lo escucho a la perfección salir de la boca de quien estaba frente a ella y al mismo tiempo lo escucho por el radio dicho por el que estaba atacando a Chōji y Sakura

\- **NO** – grito desesperada – **NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A HINATA** –

Ino estaba asustada, no podía creer que la que los estuviera atacando fuera la misma Hinata amable que prefería aguantar sola sus penas que arrastrar a alguien más a su sufrimiento, pero ahí estaba frente de todos atacando como si nada a ninjas nivel Jōnin, expelía un aura atemorizante, su tierna sonrisa había sido sustituida por una arrogante y sádica que se agrandaba cada vez más cuando veía como los Genin temblaban de miedo después de atacarla y no hacerle nada, lo más aterrador eran sus ojos, esos ojos rojo sangre rasgados por el centro no eran los de su tímida amiga, eran los de la bestia que encerraba

-"se escapó, logro apoderarse de Hinata" – quiso gritarlo pero sus cuerdas vocales no les respondieron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **CÓMO PUDISTE YO CONFIÉ EN TI** – grito Karin desesperada después de ver que el rubio parado frente a ella no era su amigo y a la vez si

\- **_me canse de esperar y hoy era un buen día para el pánico_** – dijo sin miramientos con una voz espectral

\- **IDIOTA** – Karin no soporto más, tenía que ayudar a su amigo por lo que arranco uno de los pergaminos de invocación que tenía colgando de la cintura y de él salieron dos Katanas gemelas

\- **_no te vayas a lastimar con esos alfileres mocosa_** – se burló el rubio

 _"huyan, es una orden… dejen atrás a sus compañeros, esto está fuera de su alcance"_

Es escucho por todas las radios la voz desesperada de Temari

Muchos estaban en pose de defensa y dudaron en obedecerla pero otros tantos huyeron como si no hubiera un mañana

Pero no todos ellos eran unos cobardes, algunos corrían donde se encontraban los otras dos columnas de humo en un intento de ayudar a sus compañeros, a ellos fueron los que atacaron los Jōnin ahora poseídos por el poder demoniaco del Kyūbi, los que optaron por dejar atrás a sus compañeros y amigos pudieron huir sin problemas al solo preocuparse por ellos mismos

\- **¿QUE HICISTE CON EL?** – grito Karin en un intento de saber dónde estaba Naruto

- ** _ju…ju…ju… el nunca existió solo fue una farsa que hoy termina_** – contesto mientras se rascaba el oído indiferente a la furia de muchos de los presentes

\- no, el si existió, esa calidez no la podías fingir… así que te repetiré una vez mas **¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?** – Amenazo Karin

Ella estaba segura que el rubio frente a ella si era Naruto y no un Jutsu o un clon, era el real, solo que esa sed de sangre que Expedia no dejaba de atemorizarla

Ella ya no era la misma niña indefensa de casi tres años atrás, ahora después del infernal entrenamiento de Jiraiya ya era una excelente ninja sensorial y experta en Fujitsu y Kenjutsu, pero esta era su primera situación de combate real y todos sus sentidos se entorpecieron y su único pensamiento era salvar al rubio de donde el Bijū lo hubiera mandado

\- **_si me derrotas te diré donde esta_** – contesto con una sonrisa macabra

Las Katanas en las manos de Karin temblaron pero un instante después se pusieron firmes

\- **SI ES NECESARIO DEJARTE MEDIO MUERTO PARA QUE ME LO DIGAS, QUE ASÍ SEA** – grito Karin y se dirigió al ataque

El rubio saco dos Kunai con los cuales se defendió de los rápidos ataques. Deteniendo una espada a la altura de su cara la otra en su estomago

\- **_¿es todo lo que tienes que dar?_** – dijo con decepción el de ojos rojos – **_que decepción_** –

Y dando dos sencillos movimientos giratorios de sus manos la desarmo haciendo que las espadas se clavaran en un árbol a la distancia

- ** _lista para rendirte_** – la amenazo venia acompañada con un Kunai en su cuello

Karin solo gruño mientras lo veía con ojos furiosos

- **no sé qué sucede pero si Haruno-san dice que tú le hiciste algo a Naruto** – Lee llego de la nada y le dio una patada que mando a estrellarse a unos árboles – **YO TE DERROTARE** – grito con su misma energía de siempre

En su vuelo Naruto derribo a dos Jōnin que estaban atacando a una castaña de ojos negros que intentaba desesperadamente pasar para llegar donde sus compañeros

\- **_eso dolió Dattebayo_** – dijo bajo y se levantó dejando inconscientes a los otros dos Shinobis

La Kunoichi lo reconoció, ese cabello era inconfundible, él era el sujeto que la salvo de ser secuestrada unos meses atrás. La situación era rara, no desprendía la misma aura cálida de ese entonces y parecía que estaba loco puesto que murmuraba muchas cosas como si estuviera hablando con alguien

\- **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Multi Tamaño Parcial) – se escuchó gritar a alguien e instantes después barrio con los Shinobis restantes

\- **TODOS VALLAN POR SUS COMPAÑEROS, NOSOTROS LOS DETENDREMOS** – grito Karin mientras empuñaba de nuevo sus Katanas, a su lado estaba Lee y Chōji con mirada decidida

Los Genin que quedaban no lo pesaron dos veces y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia las otras dos columnas de humo negro, muchos de ellos todavía tenían fresca la respuesta a la pregunta que formulo el examinador por lo que no se atrevían a dejar atrás a sus compañeros

\- **_bien, sigamos jugando_** – dijo el rubio mientras algunos Jōnin perseguían a los que lograron pasar al bosque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Se quejaba Kiba mientras se sostenía su brazo que caía inerte en su costado

El intento razonar con Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía pero ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió malignamente y le dejo inmovilizado el brazo derecho golpeándolo varias veces

Todo era un caos. Algunos obedecieron la orden que se escuchó por sus intercomunicadores y huyeron, otros estaban peleando con lo que podían en contra de los Jōnin que parecían más zombis que humanos y en el centro de todo el caos estaba una pelinegra con trenzas rojas riendo maniáticamente

\- Ino reacciona, necesitamos de tu ayuda – Neji estaba intentando hacer que la rubia reaccionara pero era inútil, se había perdido dentro de su propio miedo

\- no entiendo que sucede, jure que no lo volvería hacer, pero si es necesario que te deje inconsciente lo hare sin pensar – Neji activo su línea de sangre y se puso en guardia con una de las Katas de su Jūken

\- **_entonces ven por mi Neji-kun_** – las últimas palabras fueron con burla mientras su voz se escuchaba como la de un demonio

No espero una segunda opinión. Neji ataco a Hinata con su Taijutsu de puño suave, los golpes caía como si se tratar de una ligera llovizna, solo que si daban en su objetivos podían ser mortales

La pelinegra solo reía, reía maniáticamente mientras bloqueaba e intentaba conectar sus propios golpes en el Hyūga

-"esto es malo, apenas puedo detener sus golpes"—el mejor que nadie sabía que tan buena se había hecho en su propio estilo de pelea, él le ayudo a mejor el Taijutsu que le enseño su maestro y se había convertido en algo tan mortal como su puño suave cuando lo junto con el elemento Raiton

Cada golpe era desviado por el dorso o antebrazo de su rival, haciendo una coreografía mortal de bloqueos y contrataques, en el mejor de los casos podían esquivar Girando o apartando su cuerpo

- ** _nada mal… nada mal mocoso_** – se burló la pelinegra de ojos rojos cuando se separaron y pusieron distancia para ver sus opciones

Neji solo gruñido, todo era tan surreal que no podía poner en orden sus ideas

Ino seguía en la misma posición en la que quedo después de caer por el extraño ataque Raiton de la pelinegra, tenía la mente en blanco y no podía conectar ninguna idea

De la nada una pequeña hola de agua la mojo por completo, el frio que le provocó esa técnica perdida la hizo reaccionar, se levantó y vio como todo el mundo estaba en caos intentando pasar una barricada de Jōnin que no permitían averiguar que pasaba en los otros grupos

\- de… déjenla solo inconsciente hay que ayudar a Hinata – suplico Ino tomando del brazo a Kiba que no creía lo que estaba viendo

Kiba solo gruño

\- vamos Akamaru – el gran perro solo ladro

\- **Jūjin Bunshin** (Clon Hombre-Bestia) – detrás de una nube de humo se transformó Akamaru en una copia idéntica de Kiba

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) - y de igual forma un clon de Kiba apareció detrás de una nube de humo

\- **Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō** (Estilo Inuzuka: Transformación Mezclada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de Tres Cabezas) – los tres Kibas se envolvieron en una nube de humo y de ella salió un enorme perro blanco de aproximadamente veinte metros de largo con tres cabezas

\- "tenemos que hacer algo rápido" – pensó Ino al percatarse del caos reinante

Sus ojos no quitaban la vista de encima al ver como Kiba lograba inmovilizar a Hinata debajo de sus enormes patas y peso

Ese respiro le dio tiempo de observar a su alrededor. No había heridos de gravedad pero no tardaría en haberlos por la inexperiencia de algunos Genin al ocupar sus técnicas

\- Neji noquea a todos los Jōnin que puedas – le ordeno Ino

Neji solo levanto una ceja pero obedeció la orden dejando inconscientes a cuatro Jōnin desprevenidos con su Jūken

\- **TODOS APROVECHEN Y VAYAN AL SIGUIENTE CAMPAMENTO** – grito Ino

Los que lograron reaccionar a tiempo pasaron por el espacio que protegían los Jōnin caídos antes de que los restantes taparan la apertura

Una pelinegra de larga cabellera tuvo que parar en seco su carrera en averiguar que les pasaba a sus compañeros cuando estuvo al frente de seis Jōnin dispuestos a acabar con ella

\- **HAAAAAAAA** – grito cuando una onda de viento la golpeo

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que un gran perro blanco por poco la aplasta, la ventaja fue que barrió con los Jōnin que le impedía el paso a la mitad del grupo

Cuando lograron entrar al bosque nadie sabía que todos ya se estaban concentrando en el campamento central

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS** – gritaba una y otra vez Sakura mientras se cubría detrás de una mesa por los ataques de un rubio y una pelinegra que estaban barriendo con el grupo al que pertenecía

Algunos habían escapado cuando escucharon la orden de Temari, pero ella no podía, no podía huir sin saber que estaba pasando en los grupos de Ino y Karin, menos aún dejar sin ayuda a Hinata y Naruto que fueron consumidos por su tristeza y el Zorro los poseyó por completo

Sus verdes ojos miraban el panorama. con ayuda de Shino y Tenten habían logrado dejar fuera de combate a los Jōnin, ninguno se esperaba que la pelirrosa fuera tan fuerte y de un golpe los dejaba casi en coma

El problema surgió cuando no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus hermanos, ella sabía que no eran clones, pero su miedo y culpas no la dejaban ni siquiera tocarlos

\- **_mira a quien tenemos aquí_** – un rubio la encontró escondida detrás de una mesa que ocupaba como escudo en contra de sus técnicas de Fūton y de Raiton de sus compañeros

\- Naruto, sé que sigues ahí, por favor reacciona – rogo Sakura cuando el rubio la tomo del cuello y la levanto del piso

\- **_él se ha ido, acéptalo niña_** – grito el rubio

\- **NO… NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME QUITES ASÍ A NARUTO Y HINATA** – grito entre lágrimas Sakura

\- que divertido juego ssu – una tercer voz entro en la platica

\- **_Mocosa_** – una pelinegra intento atrapar a la niña de unos trece años, tez oscura y cabello verde

\- pero si es un juego muy divertido de escóndete y huye ssu – salto y por un segundo Sakura pensó que estaba volando

Algo que la saco de la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, fue ver la cinta amarrada en su brazo, era de color azul. Todos en su grupo eran de color amarillo

-"la ayuda ya viene en camino"—pensó al razonar que si ella ya había llegado no tardarían en llegar Karin e Ino, con ellas podrían ayudar a Naruto y Hinata

\- **SUÉLTAME ZORRO ASQUEROSO** – grito y de un rodillazo se deshizo de su agarre

\- **_arggg_** – se tomo el mentón el rubio de ojos rojos – **_ESO DOLIO MUCHO MOCOSA_** -

\- **solo aguanta un poco más Naruto** – Sakura se puso en posición de pelea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino estaba desde atrás de Kiba y Neji viendo el combate

Hinata parecía que estuviera solo jugando con ellos, había encontrado que Kiba en su transformación de lobo de tres cabezas era muy lento por lo que con ayuda de su agilidad y flexibilidad natural lo lograba evadir como si estuviera bailando

Neji era muy diferente, su habilidad se comparaba con la de la Uzumaki pero no su flexibilidad así que Hinata solo lo evadía, pero lo más extraño es que no se despegaba más de dos pasos de donde estaba atacándola Neji, parecía que entre más cerca estuviera más seguro era, sus movimientos tan coreográficos parecían que los había aprendido en un libro, era impresionante de ver

\- "esto es malo" – pensó Ino cuando vio como Hinata apropósito hizo que Kiba y Neji se atacaran entre si

\- **_jajajajaja_** – era una risa muy aguda y maniática la que salía de Hinata – **_esto se está volviendo aburrido, y eso que son el genio de los Hyūga y el que alguna vez quiso superar a mi sacrificio_** – se reía la pelinegra sentada en la rama de un árbol

Neji parecía el tempano de hielo que siempre había sido viéndola debajo de las pesadas patas de Kiba, pero en cambio el Inuzuka estaba gruñendo de furia, el al igual de Neji no estaba ocupando toda su fuerza para no herir a Hinata en un intento de salvarla

\- Sakura – Ino intentaba contactarla con su radio – **MALDICIÓN** – grito frustrada al solo recibir estática. Después que se escucharon los gritos del grupo que recibió la tercera explosión eso era todo lo que se escuchaba

Solo había una opción, solo una forma de detener al Kyūbi y salvar a su amiga. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina pero sus ojos estaban decididos a salvarla

\- **S** **hintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente) – se dispuso a enfrentar al Kyūbi cara a cara

 _"Hinata cuidado"_

Escucho en su oído la Uzumaki

- ** _¿he?_** – no sabía de qué tenía que cuidarse, los únicos que estaban atacando estaban quietos analizando que hacer

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro de sus burlas giro la cabeza para ver mejor el claro donde antes había muchos Genin

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y antes que pudiera escapar sintió el golpe conocido de la técnica de su amiga

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino se preparó mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, por ello esta ocasión si llego consiente al subconsciente de la pelinegra. Tan pronto como sintió el piso húmedo en sus pies corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los árboles que ella sabía estaban en ese sitio

\- **_veo que vienes por más mocosa_** – se escuchó la tenebrosa voz del prisionero – **_o solo quieres que acabe con tu agonía, estúpida_** – se burló y empezó a intentar tirar los barrotes de su celda

Ino se quedó viendo el lugar, estaba calmado y seguía siendo el bosque con el medio día perpetuo, húmedo y tranquilo de siempre

Salió de su improvisado escondite detrás de un árbol y vio el sello que servía como cerradura

-Está intacto – murmuro confundida

Ella esperaba una especie de pandemónium en el lugar por la influencia negativa del Kyūbi pero verlo así de tranquilo la desconcertaba

-su Chakra esta contenido como siempre y su conciencia está aquí – se quedó viendo fijo la Yamanaka a los rojos ojos del zorro

\- **_¿no te has dado cuenta aun?_** – dio una risa de burla – **_eres más estúpida de lo que creí_** –

La rubia solo frunció el ceño y una desagradable idea le llego a la mente

\- Solo… - empezó a formular su idea bajo la grotesca burla de la bestia con colas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- twch – se le escapo decir a Shikamaru cuando vio como Hinata con trabajos se sostuvo con una mano de la rama donde estaba parada – esto no estaba planeado –

En el monitor se podía ver como la Uzumaki estaba un poco desorientada pero seguía siendo Hinata. El problema que tanto Kiba como Neji seguían su ataque imposibilitándola para entrar a su espacio mental y ayudar a la rubia

\- No pensé que fuera tan tonta para entrar una tercera vez ahí – empezó a pensar una solución a ese problema

 _"¿Qué hago?"_

Se escuchó por el micrófono la voz distorsionada de Hinata

\- espera instrucciones Kyu – respondió el Nara

\- ¿Kyu? – la rubia no había escuchado su seudónimo

\- si – contesto Shikamaru divagando – es porque no queremos que todos los Jōnin sepan que son Naruto y Hinata -

\- ¿tanto problema hay que ella entre en la mente de Hinata-san? – pregunto Temari al ver lo serio que se había puesto Shikamaru

\- ¿tu entrarías a la mente de tu hermano? – pregunto cuando ya estaba en su típica pose para pensar

Temari solo se puso pálida y espero que la Yamanaka estuviera bien

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- si tan solo me pudiera acercar a Naruto – murmuraba Karin mientras apretaba un pequeño pedazo de papel con un sello en el

-"Donde esta ero-Sennin cuando se le necesita" – pensó mientras veía como Naruto peleaba con Chōji y Lee al mismo tiempo -"¿se está burlando de nosotros?" – se preguntaba

Ella sabía muy bien que no estaba peleando ni al cincuenta por ciento de sus capacidades, no había ocupado ninguna técnica que no fueran Jutsu rangos d elementales. Ella tampoco estaba peleando al cien pero se esforzaba en llegar a un ochenta por ciento pero le era muy difícil, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con una de sus Katanas pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo. También podía asegurar que Lee y Chōji sufrían de lo mismo

\- **_ya es hora de ponernos serios_** – la voz demoniaca del rubio desconcertó a los dos Shinobis con los que se batía en duelo

-"no se puede dar cuenta que es un engaño antes de que se termine el examen Dattebayo" – pensaba Naruto mientras se dirigía donde Karin a toda velocidad

Saco dos Kunais y los impregno de Chakra elemental de viento para darles más filo y ante el desconcierto de la pelirroja sus dos Katanas fueran partidos de un limpio corte de los dos Kunais, separándolas en dos mitades

En ese momento Karin vi la oportunidad de pegarle el sello supresor en la frente del rubio

Naruto al ver el sello entro en pánico y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con más fuerza de la que quería ocupar. El golpe hizo que Karin soltara el sello, cosa que aprovechó el rubio para cortarlo a la mitad con sus Kunais

Karin medio inconsciente callo varios metros más atrás sosteniendo todavía en sus manos las dos Katanas partidas a la mitad

-"creo que me pase Dattebayo" – pensó aterrado Naruto – "si la lastimo o le dejo una marca lo pagare muy caro" – lo dijo con la cara azul del miedo

" _Te dije que midieras tu fuerza idiota"_

-si lo sé, lo sé, Dattebayo – murmuro solo para que solo la persona al otro lado del micrófono lo escuchara

\- **IMBÉCIL** – un aura sedienta de sangre más fuerte de la que él emanaba salió de la pelirroja – **SABES CUÁNTO DINERO ME COSTARON ESAS ESPADAS** –

\- "tiene mal sus prioridades" – pensó Chōji

-"y eso que no sea ha dado cuenta que está sangrando de la nariz" – pensó con los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no vería otro amanecer cuando se diera cuenta

\- **YA ESTOY HARTA** – grito Karin y jalo otro de sus pergaminos de invocación – **VOY A PARTIRTE EN PEDAZOS Y CUANDO TE SAQUE DE ÉL YA ME PREOCUPARE EN COMO UNIR DE NUEVO A NARUTO** – esta enardecida por lo ocurrido

Chōji y Lee que estaban junto a ella para atender sus heridas solo dieron unos pasos atrás, si era como Sakura ella en esos momentos no diferenciaba entre amigo y enemigo

Naruto estaba temblando azul del miedo, solo vio como del pergamino de almacenamiento salió un Zanbato con la hoja más grande que la estatura de la pelirroja y para aumenta el pánico la delgada adolecente la levanto con una sola mano a pesar que el arma de una gruesa placa de acero con unos cincuenta centímetros de ancho parecido a un cuchillo de carnicero con el mango fuera del centro pegado al costado opuesto del que tenía el filo, su canto superior tenía un filo que se inclinaba unos treinta grados para dale a la hoja una terminación en punta

- ** _¿pu… puedo ocupar técnicas mayores?_** – pidió permiso el rubio por radio

 _"no… tú te metiste en eso por romper las reglas, ahora tu sales de eso sin romper las reglas"_

Fue la cortante voz de la rubia al otro lado de la línea

\- "estoy muerto" – pensó cuando vio que la Kunoichi se le acercaba a toda velocidad

Lo único que hizo fue infundirles todo el Chakra que pudo a los Kunais para endurecerlos y así soportar las envestidas de la pesada arma

Los brazos le dolieron después de soportar solo con dos Kunais varios golpes

\- "No está jugando Dattebayo" – pensó asustado cuando detuvo un golpe dirigido a su cabeza

\- eres mío – grito Karin y de su espalda salieron cadenas doradas que intentaban atrapar al rubio

Naruto estaba atrapado, no podía moverse por culpa de la pesada hoja sobre su cabeza y las cadenas estaban a punto de atraparlo

Sus reflejos actuaron y de una patada al mango, levanto la pesada arma de los Kunai, de un movimiento saco algo su porta Kunai y lo pego en la hoja que todavía no regresaba al control de Karin y antes de que esta pudiera equilibrarse la pateo en el estómago lanzándola varios metros

- ** _cuidado_** – grito Naruto con su voz espectral

Karin estaba desconcertada ocupando su espada como apoyo al escuchar la señal de advertencia del que sería su enemigo

Rápidamente encontró que en el arma estaba pegado un sello explosivo solo dándole tiempo de saltar dejando atrás el arma

La explosión se escuchó por todo el claro

\- **_lo siento, lo siento, actué por reflejo Dattebayo_** \- se disculpó por el radio pero no hubo respuesta

-"eso es raro"—pensó

Sus pensamientos se fueron de viaje cuando sintió de nuevo como el aura asesina de la pelirroja aumentaba

Karin, tenía dos cómicas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sostenía lo que fue su pesada arma, ahora solo tenía la mitad de su tamaño original

- **te matare** —murmuro Karin – **sabes lo que me costó dominar esta peculiar arma, y tú solo la destruyes como si nada** – parecía que estaba sosteniendo a un amigo moribundo – no sabes lo mucho que la aprecio – su voz casi no salía de su boca

Naruto solo dio un chillido cuando vio que Karin infundía Chakra Raiton en el arma y lo veía con ojos en llamas

 _"todos retírense, concéntrense en el campamento central"_

Se escuchó en su oído la voz de Shikamaru

\- **_gracias Dattebayo_** – agradeció Naruto y emprendió la huida junto a los Jōnin que se estaban haciendo los inconscientes

\- ¿que sucede? – pregunto Chōji

\- **SOLO QUE LA LLAMA DE NUESTRA JUVENTUD VENCIÓ AL MAL** – grito Lee

\- **NO ESCAPARAS DE MI** – grito Karin y lo persiguió

\- **ESPERA HARUNO-SAN** – grito Lee

La gruesa mano de Chōji detuvo a Lee

-no, ella tiene razón, hay que perseguirlos por Naruto y porque se dirigen hacia donde están otros de nuestros compañeros – señalo donde solo quedaba un leve rastro de lo que fue una gruesa columna de humo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"Kyu"_

Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru por el oído de Hinata

 _"ordene la retira para el grupo de Zorro, ahora se dirige hacia el campamento central"_

\- **_¿se suspendió el examen por mi culpa?_** – la tristeza se notaba aun debajo de esa extraña voz

Neji y Kiba se quedaron expectantes a la distancia, tomo tiempo pero al parecer Ino había tomado el control del cuerpo de la pelinegra, ya que dejo de moverse e intentar atacarlos

 _"no, pero si se complicaran las cosas si él logra atraparla, de cualquier forma solo quedaban Lee, Chōji y Karin con él, así que esto solo acelerara el término de esta prueba"_

\- **_está bien_** – es escuchaba más alegre

 _"es igual contigo, solo quedan ellos tres, así que también daré la orden de retirada al campamento central pero asegúrate de llevarte a Ino en tu escuadrón, tenemos que vigilar que nada malo le pase"_

\- **_si_** – dio su confirmación

Hinata salto y se posiciono sobre una rama del árbol más cercano

-"Maldición" – pensaron ambos Genin al ver que Ino no la logro controlar todavía

- ** _ESTO SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO ABURRIDO, ASÍ QUE YO ME RETIRO_** – la pelinegra se empezó a burlar de los dos Shinobis a la distancia – **_DEBERÍAN SENTIRSE MAL, NO PUDIERON CONTRA DE LA PATÉTICA Y TARTAMUDA IDIOTA DE MI SACRIFICIO_** –

Neji solo frunció el ceño, era la primera expresión que daba desde que todo empezó

\- **_adiós_** – Hinata se despidió con una mano antes de emprender la huida al campamento central – **_se me olvidaba, me la llevare como premio_** –

Antes que Neji y Kiba comprendieran lo que decía, dos Jōnin aparecieron de la nada y se llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino con ellos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ** _auxilio Dattebayo_** – imploro ayuda por su micrófono mientras saltaba por las ramas de los arboles

Solo escucho estática. Los otros Jōnin se alejaron al ver que la maniática pelirroja solo estaba enfurecida con "Zorro"

Un sonido de algo acercándose hizo que agachara la cabeza justo a tiempo para salvarse de ser golpeada por la mitad del Zanbato lanzado por Karin

A pesar de ser un arma rota, al ser lanzada girando más el Chakra Raiton que tenía lograba cortar como si fuera mantequilla los gruesos árboles. Dejando una línea recta frente al rubio de árboles talados

\- **_ita, ita, ita_** – se quejó al cerciorarse que su cabeza todavía estuviera en su lugar

\- **_Dime que ya está por terminar el examen Dattebayo_** – gimoteo al tener que evadir el arma giratoria en su regreso por el efecto de ser jalada por una cadena dorada

 _"ya casi, solo que tenemos un problema en el escuadrón de Kyu"_

\- **_¿Qué tipo de problemas?_** – Dijo serio Naruto y con la voz que tenía realmente daba miedo – **_me aseguraste que no pasaría nada_** –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas horas antes

\- **¿** **perdedor que te sucede?** – pregunto Emi mientras terminaba de darle su comida a la pequeña Mirai

\- nada Dattebayo – el rubio intento dar una sonrisa fingida

\- **no te creo, Hinata me ha contado infinidad de veces que te encanta el ramen y no lo has probado ni una sola vez** – contrataco la pelirrosa

Naruto solo rio nervoso mientras se rascaba la nuca, a pesar de tener su ramen favorito de Ichiraku frente de él, no tenía hambre y solo se había dedicado a moverlo con los palillos hasta que se enfrió

\- **por tu culpa ella tampoco ha comido nada** – Emi señalo a Hinata que solo se dedicaba a observarlo

\- lo siento, es que por una estupidez no me permitieron hacer el examen Chūnin – dijo triste el rubio – y lo que es peor tampoco dejaron hacer el examen a Hinata-neechan—

No había terminado de decir las palabras cuando recibió un puñetazo en la nariz

\- **EMI** – chillo Hinata

\- está bien Onee-chan – Naruto detuvo a Hinata de lanzarse a la pelirrosa – me lo merezco –

\- pero no te culpo – dijo tímidamente Hinata

\- pero yo sí, si tan solo no te hubiera defendido de esa forma tan posesiva – pensó sus palabras el rubio – tan psicópata, si te hubiera dado tu lugar como Kunoichi y dejado que tu pusieras en su lugar a esos sujetos…- desvió la mirada – no te hubieran culpado de mis faltas –

\- **espera un momento perdedor** —intervino Emi – **¿como que por protegerla les prohibieron hacer el examen?** –

Los dos hermanos se vieron y después de un pesado suspiro al unísono, le contaron toda la historia a Emi

\- … y por eso Obaa-chan nos prohibió el examen – termino Naruto

\- **CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE LOS MATARE POR ATREVERSE A HACER ALGO ASÍ** – Emi expedía un aura asesina – **YO HUBIERA HECHO LOS MISMO…** si pudiera – lo último lo dijo muy bajo

\- **NO** – la detuvo Naruto cuando su mirada se tornaba oscura – ahora me doy cuenta que no debí actuar así -

\- **PERO ELLOS SE MERECEN ESTAR MUERTOS** – contradijo Emi exaltada

\- no, nadie se merece morir, está bien defenderte y matar cuando ellos también quieren hacerle daño a tus seres querido, pero matar a alguien por una estupidez así no vale la pena y no solo hubiera matado a esas personas de completar mi Jutsu – ensombreció la mirada cuando recordó a la una madre y su hijo llorando – mucha gente inocente también hubiera muerto y eso es imperdonable –

Emi dejo de emitir esa aura maligna y fue sustituida por una pacífica que emanaba de Naruto

Naruto al decir lo que pensaba se liberó un poco y más cuando su hermana lo abrazo

\- yo nunca te culpare por nada – le dijo al oído Hinata

\- y quien es la vieja que mencionas – pregunto Emi más calmada comiendo un poco dela comida fría de Naruto

\- es la vieja Tsunade, la Hokage – rio Naruto por no aclarar ese tema

\- **JAJAJAJAJA** – rio fuertemente Emi – **Oba-san te matara si te escucha decirle así** – se siguió riendo

\- si supieras – se sobo la mandíbula

Hinata también se llevó las manos al estómago, desde los primero meses de su entrenamiento con la Hokage supo lo que era ser golpeado por ella

-¿Oba-san?—pregunto Naruto, no sabía casi nada de ella, pero parecía que ella si sabía mucho de él

- **si, como ya te dije soy hija de Jiraiya el Sennin y ella fue su compañera de equipo hace bastantes años. Cuando se enteró que me dejaba en un orfanato cada vez que se iba de la aldea durante años, me rescato y tiene como tres años que vivo con ella** – contesto despreocupada mientras seguía comiendo

Naruto tenía cascadas saliendo de sus ojos y mordía su labio para no soltarse a llorar

\- es un mal padre ese viejo Ero-Sennin – dijo Naruto mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un brazo

\- no lo culpo, me entretengo mucho y me gusta cuidar a los niños del orfanato y a la pequeña Mirai—la voz de Emi se escuchaba triste – me ayuda a olvidar que soy una decepción para el –

\- ya te he dicho que no creo que el piense eso – esta vez intervino Hinata

\- **SI LO SOY, DE LO CONTRARIO ME HUBIERA ENTRENADA PARA SER COMO ESE TIPO RARO DE TRAJE VERDE O ME HUBIERA LLEVADO CON EL** – Esta vez era Emi la que se desahogaba, ese efecto tenia Naruto en las personas

\- **sin en cambio a mí me ignoro y a ti te acepto casi de inmediato junto a la tomate andante** – lo dijo con un dejo de resentimiento señalando a Naruto

Naruto se quedó pasmado, entonces si sabía más de él, que el de ella

\- no lo creas –desvió la mirada de los ojos cafés que lo miraban acusadoramente – él nos estuvo observando desde que teníamos casi cinco años -

Hinata abrió muchos los ojos, eso no lo sabía

\- si, él la primera vez que nos vio nos regaló un par de googles – la voz de Naruto reflejaba nostalgia

Cuando se enteró golpeo al Sennin hasta que se cansó por dejarlos cuando según Jiraiya desde ese día decido que los entrenaría en un futuro. Pero después de que su enojo se le pasara, lo perdono porque fue la primer persona aparte de Hiruzen que los trato bien

Hinata tenía muy presentes esos googles que ocupo durante muchos años, pero ya no recordaba de donde los obtuvieron o si alguien se los había regalado

\- pero se tardó mucho porque no podía protegernos el solo, nosotros también necesitábamos poder defendernos antes de ir con él, supongo que te dejo en la aldea para que te protegieran y te cuidaran mientras él te protegía cuidando a la aldea – dijo mientras sostenía la cabeza de Emi

\- no me quejo, en el orfanato hice muchos amigos, la directora era como un tempano de hielo pero nos trataba bien… pero él me hizo mucha falta – termino llorando la pelirrosa

Hinata veía curiosa la escena, le intrigaba la capacidad del cerebro de Emi para absorber la información como suya y adaptar los recuerdos acorde a lo que creía que paso en su vida. Como consecuencia en algunas ocasiones formaba una nueva faceta de su personalidad, al principio cualquier historia o conocimiento del pasado daban ese efecto pero desde hacía un año a la fecha tenía que ser un sentimiento muy fuerte el que le tenían que transmitir para que formara nuevos recuerdos. Para la Uzumaki era también la primera vez que la veía llorar tan abiertamente

\- **está bien perdedor, sígueme** – segundos después apareció de nuevo la personalidad ruda de Emi, consecuencia de ser cuidada por Tsunade y Anko

Los dos hermanos solo parpadearon antes de volver a ser arrastrados por la pelirrosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- entonces eso fue lo que paso Dattebayo – se escuchó la voz pensativa de Naruto mientras se encontraba en un sillón jugando con la pequeña Mirai

\- sí, pero recuerda que es un secreto clase s – puntualizo Hinata

-sí, creo que todos nuestros conocidos tienen que firmar una cláusula similar – se burló el rubio de su propio secreto clase s – cambiando de tema, **YA ME ABURRÍ DATTEBAYO** – grito

Hinata solo dio una risa nerviosa mientras se encontraba en un sillón frente del de su hermano

Emi los había llevado a la academia, solo que entraron por una puerta contigua a la que ocupaban los demás Genin, después de unos minutos de estar caminando por los pasillos los dejo entrar a una de las salas de descanso para los maestros. Dejándolos por casi media hora en el lugar

\- **YA ERA HORA EMI** – grito el rubio al escuchar la puerta

\- veo que ya te hiciste amigo de la pequeña **Doki** (demonio enojado) – se burló Shikamaru

\- creo que si – dijo apenado Naruto de gritarle a Shikamaru y a Kurenai que estaba detrás de el

La pequeña Mirai al ver a su madre hizo lo imposible para que le prestara atención

\- venía a pedirles ayuda en el examen – dijo Shikamaru al ver que estaban los dos en el lugar

\- pero nos prohibieron estar en el – comento Hinata y la respaldo Naruto asintiendo enérgicamente

\- no, les prohibieron hacerlo como participantes, pero nunca como examinadores – contesto Shikamaru - como les decía dos de nuestros examinadores no llegaron – continuo al ver que los Gemelos estaban interesados

A la distancia se podía ver a un peliplata riendo al leer un libro verde debajo de un árbol y a un pelinegro gritando que se le había olvidado comprar leche corriendo desesperado hacia el lado contrario de la academia

\- si están de acuerdo Kurenai-san – la mencionada dejo de jugar con su hija y presto atención de lo que decían -les dirá de que se trata y les ayudara con el Genjutsu que necesitan –

\- si – mencionaron los dos Uzumaki

\- Shikamaru, ¿estás seguro que no habrá problemas con que nosotros participemos como examinadores? – pregunto Naruto

\- Mientras sigan las reglas que les explicara Kurenai-san, les prometo que no habrá ningún problema – dijo Shikamaru mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del cuarto

- **con que pequeña Doki, ¿he?** – la pelirrosa estaba en la salida viendo con furia a Shikamaru

Era inevitable con su metro sesenta exacto no era muy alta para tener casi diecisiete años; aunque nadie sabía en realidad su edad exacta; haciendo que la gran mayoría de personas la vieran hacia abajo

Shikamaru tenía un tic en el ojo y expresión de terror al tenerla frente de él así de enojada

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —se escuchó en todo el edificio un lastimero grito de dolor

\- me agrada – Temari observaba desde el final del pasillo como Shikamaru estaba arrodillado con la frente en el piso mientras se agarraba la entrepierna

\- pro…ble…má…ti…ca – la voz apenas le salía de la garganta

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **_podrías dejar de hacer eso Dattebayo_** – grito Naruto cuando tuvo que esquivar de nuevo el "bumerán" de la pelirroja pasando por su costado

Naruto tuvo que dejarse de preocupar por su hermana y empezar a preocuparse por su propia seguridad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"¿Kyu, que tan lejos estas del campamento central?"_

Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru preocupada

\- **_estoy a cinco minutos, menos si me adelanto al grupo_** – contesto dando su estatus

 _"adelántate y llévate contigo a Ino, no la pierdas de vista"_

\- **_entendido_** – confirmo Hinata

El Jōnin que cargaba a la rubia inconsciente se acercó y se la entregó a Hinata. Temari les dio la orden de dársela a la Uzumaki y entretener a los otros dos Genin

Tan pronto como la tuvo en la espalda, sobrecargo sus piernas de Chakra y de un salto destruyo la rama que estaba en sus pies avanzando decenas de metros en el proceso

\- **_¿Qué sucede?_** — pregunto preocupada que algo malo sucediera con su hermano

 _"nada extremadamente importante, solo que están teniendo problemas en contener a Sakura. Ya sabes lo…"_

La vos de Shikamaru dudo un poco

\- **_Apasionada_** – Hinata completo con una pequeña risa

 _"problemática diría yo cuando se enoja. Cuídate, no creo que sea menos ruda contigo"_

La voz del Nara apenas se dejaba de escuchar cuando ya veía el claro donde se encontraban los demás Genin

Se paró unos segundos en la última rama antes de caer al pasto. Una gran cantidad de Genin ya se concentraban en el lugar, en sus ropas eran visibles las cintas rojas, amarillas y azules distintivas de los tres campamentos formados para la prueba, solo que nadie combatía, solo se limitaban a observar desde una distancia considerable como una pelirrosa contenía a los dos atacantes que quedaban, los Diez Jōnin que se suponían darían apoyo a los dos supuestos agresores se encontraban realmente noqueados en varios puntos del campo

Tenten y Shino solo veían a la distancia, por la forma de cómo había quedado el claro donde se encontraba el campamento ellos había intervenido en algún momento en la lucha por la gran cantidad de Kunai y shiruken esparcidos en el lugar más algunos insectos que todavía se veían en la ropa de la pelinegra y el rubio que intentaban contener a la pelirrosa hasta acabar el examen

\- **_Sakura_** – suspiro cansada – **_otra vez dejaste de distinguir entre amigo y enemigo, ¿verdad?_** –

Con ese susurro salto y callo en medio de la pelea entre el rubio y la pelirrosa

El rubio se veía golpeado pero nada que un buen descanso no aliviara pero la pelinegra con trenzas rojas se veía claramente que tenía roto el brazo derecho y había recibido un buen golpe en uno de sus costados

\- ¿Hinata? – dudo Sakura al ver una nueva pelinegra

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás confundida. Estaba segura que los dos hermanos con los que peleaba desde un principio eran los reales porque ningún Kage Bunshin soportaría tantos golpes

- **NO ME ENGAÑARAS** – grito y a toda velocidad se dirigió a dar un golpe en el rostro del que ella supuso era un Kage Bunshin

Hinata haciendo gala de su flexibilidad logro arquear su cuerpo lo suficiente para que el puño de Sakura pasara a milímetros de su rostros, para no perder el equilibrio por tener a Ino todavía en la espalda dio un salto hacia atrás trastabillando un poco al caer por el peso extra

\- **_espera Sakura_** – intento explicarse, le valía un carajo el examen, el golpe le dolió y no la toco, no quería recordar lo mucho que dolían cuando acertaban, pero su voz distorsionada por un Genjutsu no ayudaba

\- **QUE HACES CON INO** – grito Sakura mas furiosa al notar la corta cabellera rubia en su espalda – **NO TE LA LLEVARAS TAMBIÉN** –

- ** _¿he?_** – su mente se perdió unos milisegundos al no comprender porque se llevaría también alguien a Ino

El desconcierto no fue mucho pero si lo suficiente para que le golpe fuera inevitable

Hinata solo cerró los ojos para soportar el golpe

\- **ES UNA FARSA** – se escuchó un grito por todo el silencioso campo

-¿Cómo que una farsa? – se preguntó Sakura al sentir unas delgadas manos cerca de su rostro

\- **heepp** – dio un extraño gritito la Yamanaka al abrir sus ojos y ver a Sakura a milímetros de acertar un golpe en Hinata

Hinata solo estaba viendo lo cerca que estuvo el puño de Sakura de conectar a la mitad de su cara, tan cerca estaba que detrás de sus lentes entintados sus ojos rojos estaban viscos

El monótono ruido del viento al mover las ramas de los árboles que siguió a ese grito fue roto por un crujido de madera

\- **HAAAAAA** – el silencio fue interrumpido por el grito de algunos Genin que libraron por poco la caída de la mitad superior de los árboles que tenían a sus espaldas

\- **_ayuda Dattebayo_** – para asombro de muchos un rubio idéntico con el que varios habían peleado salió despavorido del camino que se formó al talar los árboles, perseguido de lo que parecía una cuchilla voladora

Ni bien cayó Naruto en el pasto corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, trastabillando y teniendo que correr en sus cuatro extremidades en ocasiones

\- **_me rindo Dattebayo_** – se escondió detrás de la pelinegra que cargaba a la rubia

\- **MUERE MALDITO ZORRO** – grito una pelirroja que salto desde el borde del bosque sosteniendo una enorme espada rota

Los tres Genin estarían muertos de no ser por la intervención del rubio que no estaba en pánico

Con una velocidad impresionante se posiciona frente a Hinata y compañía, con ambas manos desnudas paro en seco la pesada arma para después, mientras con una mano sostenía al Zanbato, con la otra ocupando el dedo medio le dio un golpe en el estómago que mando a la pelirroja a volar de nuevo al borde del bosque

Todos se quedaron impresionados del porque no había ocupado semejante fuerza durante la anterior pelea

\- **_ESTÚPIDA RÁBANO, QUE TE HE DICHO DE PERDER EL CONTROL EN LOS COMBATES_** – grito el rubio mientras dejaba caer la rota hoja y se clavaba unos treinta centímetros en la blanda tierra del bosque

\- **ERO-SENNIN, YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS RÁBANO** – grito Karin, para después una cara de duda al procesar sus palabras

 _"la primer parte del examen ha terminado, felicidades a todos los equipos que se encuentran completos en estos momentos… aprobaron"_

Se escuchó en todos los comunicadores, tanto de examinados como examinadores tan pronto Neji y Kiba pisaron el campamento seguidos muy de cerca de quienes deberían retrasar su camino

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Tenten cuando se acercó a los dos pares de Uzumaki

\- muy sencillo – contesto Ino como si todos supieran lo mismo que ella – que todo fue una actuación –

Todos se quedaron viendo a los Uzumaki

Tanto la pelinegra con el brazo roto como el rubio que detuvo a Karin se vieron. el rubio asintió con a la cabeza al responder la inexistente pregunta de su compañera

La pelinegra con una sola mano deshizo el Genjutsu que estaba sobre ellos y una nube de humo cubrió a los cuatro

Cuando se disipó, los dos Uzumakis se encontraban sin los ojos rojos rasgados o algún signo de que estuvieran poseídos por el Kyūbi

El segundo rubio resulto ser un hombre mayor con la cabellera blanca hasta la cintura

\- Kurenai-sensei – grito Sakura al ver que la segunda pelinegra era ella y la dejo con un brazo roto y unas costillas fuera de su lugar

\- lo siento mucho – dijo arrepentida Sakura mientras la empezaba a curar

\- no te preocupes, yo sabía en lo que me metía cuando supe que estabas en el grupo que tenía que entretener – contesto la pelinegra mayor entre muecas de dolor al ser curada

\- no se preocupe no la culpamos a usted – hablo Tenten

Todos los miembros de la generación de Naruto mas Tenten, Neji, Lee y Karin vieron con ojos como cuchillas al Uzumaki

El rubio al sentirse atravesado por miles de cuchillas emprendió una retirada táctica, que por lo resbaloso del pasto lo tuvo que hacer en cuatro patas

\- dónde vas "Zorro" – grito Tenten

Ella no sabía porque del apodo pero escucho que así lo llamaban durante el examen, así que les seguirá el juego

Con una habilidad insuperable, Tenten lanzó una boleadora sujeta a una cadena, la boleadora atrapo los pies de Naruto y la cadena segundos después lo tenía envuelto con la misma maestría que ocupo Karin días antes para capturarlo de igual forma

\- **JURO QUE SOLO SEGUÍA ORDENES DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto al ser arrastrado al grupo de donde intentaba huir

\- lo siento – mientras Naruto se dirigía a su funeral Hinata se acercó a Ino – discúlpame por no poder ayudarte con aquel sujeto – dio una reverencia y hablo tímidamente

\- no te preocupes – le restó importancia Ino – cuando ignoras sus gritos y groserías, da buenos consejos –

\- no lo creo – desvió la mirada Hinata, ella a pesar de no odiarlo tampoco era de sus seres favoritos

Neji que hasta ese momento se había quedado al margen de las pláticas de como torturar al rubio se dirigió con paso veloz y firme a Hinata

era como diez centímetros más alto que la pelinegra, así que tuvo que subir la mirada al sentirse observada

\- no quiero que vuelvas a menospreciarte – Neji la tomo de la ropa y la levanto a la altura de sus ojos – no eres patética… no eres idiota… y mucho menos algo que sea sustituible –estaba furioso como nunca y afortunadamente confundió las palabras de Sacrifico de ser un Jinchuriki con el de ser sacrificable al no valer nada

\- me prometiste que me enseñarías que mi padre no se sacrificó en vano por ti, así que no vuelvas a decir esas palabras – al terminar Neji la soltó haciendo que callera sentada en el suelo

\- **HEY, IDIOTA QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA** – Naruto saltaba mientras continuaba acostado y amarrado por las cadenas – **HIIIPPP** -

\- **tú tienes asuntos con nosotros** – Tenten le lanzo un Kunai tan cerca de su nariz que le saco unas gotas de sangre

Tenten estaba furiosa, Neji nunca era tan expresivo con sus sentimientos y le molestaba en sobremanera que no fuera ella la causante de tal desplante

Ino reía mientas se tapaba la boca con las manos, tenía material para molestar a Tenten y Hinata por una buena temporada pero algo le molestaba

\- "¿por qué de nuevo tengo esta sensación de vacío en el estómago?" – pensó un poco apenada de que cada vez que veía a ese Zorro se sentía igual

\- "no, son solo ideas tontas, estoy mojada por el ataque perdido de **Suiton** (agua)" –se intentaba convencer

\- **¿hueles eso Akamaru?** – Pregunto Kiba cerca de Ino – **parece que…** -

Un brillo siniestro apareció en los ojos verdes de Ino

\- **No… hueles… nada… Kiba…** \- cada palabra la decía tranquila y claramente la rubia para que Kiba las entendiera sin tenerlas que repetir

\- **S… Si** – contesto Kiba

Kiba no era el más brillante de la aldea pero sabía distinguir cuando una mujer le daba un ultimátum. Tenía mucha experiencia con su madre y hermana mayor

También tener un Kunai afilado en el cuello le daba una idea de que se trataba el asunto

\- **si me entero que andas diciendo mentiras por la aldea** – si era posible el todo se hizo más siniestro y sombrío – **yo me encargare personalmente que tu madre no tenga nietos por parte tuya** – quito el Kunai de la garganta de Kiba y lo posiciono en medio de sus piernas – **¿entendiste?** -

\- **cla… claro como el agua** – contesto el Inuzuka

\- **y tu** – vio a Akamaru – **meteré tu mente en el cuerpo de un gato si escucho un solo ladrido sobre este tema** –

El perro solo se acostó y tapo su hocico con las patas en señal que había entiendo muy bien

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿no piensas detenerla? – pregunto Temari cuando vio que Shikamaru no hacía nada para detener a la rubia

\- no – dijo medio divertido el pelinegro – Kiba tiene que aprender a que hay ciertas cosas que no se tiene que decir en… voz alta – en lo último casi se le sale la carcajada

La zona estaba tapizada de cámaras ocultas para ver que todo se llevara a cabo como lo planeado y no se tenía que ser un genio con doscientos puntos de coeficiente intelectual para unir los puntos

Primero, se veía a Ino en el video estaba muy pensativa y tocaba mucho su ropa, en especial su falda

Segundo a pesar de que no había audio se pudo ver claramente Kiba gritar algo Akamaru después de oler el ambiente

La subsecuente amenaza a ambos miembros del clan Inuzuka indicaba que Ino tenía un vergonzoso secreto que no quería que nadie se enterara

\- "no la culpo, nadie en su sano juicio saldría bien parado después de estar al frente de esas cosas"—Shikamaru todavía no sabía que bestias con colas custodiaban los Uzumaki pero no deberá ser fácil estar frente a ellas

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Nara al sopesar la idea de ocupar ese vergonzoso evento más adelante para molestar a la rubia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata después del pequeño incidente con Neji se quedó unos momentos pensando si sería buena idea salvar a su hermano de todos sus amigos pero la idea paso a mejor vida al ver a Ino tan decaída

Pensando que era por su culpa se acercó de nuevo a la rubia

\- ¿Ino-san que sucede? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

\- es… no… algo… no… algo… no se… pasa… frio… nada – dijo la rubia muy avergonzada, muy rápido y sin ningún sentido, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de cómicas lagrimas que daban la impresión que sus ojos eran mucho más grandes de lo que en realidad eran

Eso hizo que a Hinata le llegara el vago recuerda de la última vez que la vio en su espacio mental

-¿por qué te pones así cada vez que lo ves? – dijo inocentemente Hinata en un afán de intentar ayudar a su amiga

- **¿Ino que te sucede?** \- Ino se quedó en blanco mientras Hinata la sacudía para que reaccionara

\- **KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – todos voltearon a ver la fuente del grito

\- **LO… LO SIENTO** – gritaba Hinata mientras era arrastrada por Ino que sujetaba ambos pies hacia unos arbustos cercanos – **NO LO VOLVERÉ A MENCIONAR** – los dedos de la pelinegra se enterraban en la tierra pero ni así detenían su avance dejando profundos surcos – **INO POR FAVOR ESTOY SEGURA QUE LO PODEMOS HABLAR MÁS TRANQUILAMENTE** –

Nada de lo que dijo detuvo a la rubia de su camino, lo peor de todo era que no daban buena espina los ojos maniáticos que tenia Ino

\- **I… NOOOOOOOOOOO** – grito Hinata desde los arbustos

En el centro de control no se pudo aguantar la risa Shikamaru y Temari pensaba que la rubia estaba definitivamente loca

\- **no Ino, por favor no, por lo que más quieras no lo** **hagas** – casi gritaba desesperada la pelinegra desde los arbustos

Para asombro de todos los hombres del lugar; después de lo que parecía ser una patada para que saliera de los arbustos; salió la misma pelinegra con trenzas rojo sangre solo con su diminuto vestido puesto

Sus largas piernas blancas ya no tenía sus licras negras y la blusa blanca había desaparecido dejando ver poco menos de la mitad de la piel blanca de sus pechos, los extraños ojos color vino encantaron a muchos, más porque se veían tiernos al ser muy brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de lo avergonzada que estaba, sus sandalias y todo lo que no fuera su banda ninja o ese vestido lila que solo cubría pocos centímetros debajo de la entrepierna había desaparecido, mientras Hinata hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos

Lo peor de todo era que estaba en una disyuntiva parada frente a todos, si intentaba cubrirse sus ojos, su vestido se levantaba lo suficiente para mostrar parte de su ropa interior; las cuelas eran unas muy sencillas y nada sexys bragas blancas de algodón; si baja la falda a una distancia cómoda, casi mostraba más de lo que nunca jamás estaría dispuesta a enseñar en público, si tapaba su busto con sus brazos, todos se quedaban viendo sus hermosos ojos según palabras de muchos

\- **BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS DEJEN DE OBSERVAR ASÍ A MI HERMANA DATTEBAYO** —gritaba Naruto saltando y casi echando humo de lo enojado que estaba

Si no fuera porque estaba firmemente encadenado ya estuviera metiendo Rasengan en lugares que no debía, de varios pervertidos

\- **ERO-SENNIN DEJA DE ESCRIBIR** – grito Naruto

\- "Zorro" tu todavía tiene un asunto sin atender con nosotros – la voz de Ino se escuchó cerca de el

Para su asombro Ino apareció usando las sandalias ninja de su hermana junto con las licras negras que se ajustaban muy bien a sus torneadas piernas, el Haori blanco con bordes rojos lo ocupaba como una especie de falda cruzada que ocupaba su banda ninja como cinturón para mantenerla en su lugar, las vendas que Hinata ocupaba en las piernas para sostener su equipamiento, ahora cubrían los antebrazos de la rubia, su blusa morada mostrando su estómago y ombligo seguía en su sitio

Hubo dos cosas que incomodaron a Naruto, la primera era que en los escasos segundos que nadie observo a Ino, ella había hecho una pequeña fogata y quemado toda la ropa sobrante para que Hinata no tuviera nada que ponerse; especialmente la blusa blanca había sido destruida con odio; hasta ropa interior se encontraba en las llamas

\- "no quiero pensar porque hay ropa interior en ese lugar" – pensó con una gota de sudor en la frente

La segunda cosa que incomodo a Naruto fue que todo estaba de cabeza

\- bien están listos – de un ligero toque, Ino hizo rotar sobre su eje a Naruto mientas estaba colgado de un árbol

En su vuelta pudo ver que Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Karin, Kiba y Lee lo veían con una risa macabra

\- **DATTEBAYO** – grito

Akamaru, Neji, Shino y Chōji comiendo papas fritas, observaban el espectáculo sin la intención de intervenir para ayudar al rubio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora después dentro del gran recibidor donde originalmente todos los equipos se registraron para el examen, se encontraban todo reunido. Los principales examinadores Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban en una sencilla plataforma donde daban la explicación de la prueba

\- en el mundo ninja es indispensable saber acatar órdenes sin discutirlas – explicaba Shikamaru – pero también hay que saber que ordenes hay que ignorar y cuáles son los correctas—su voz se escuchaba decidida como pocas veces – y esas nunca serán para el reconocimiento individual, pero si para salvar a un compañero, un amigo con el cual han crecido como Shinobis –

Todos al frente escuchaban con orgullo y no era para menos, muchos eran la primera vez que sentían un instinto asesino tan pesado, por lo que portaban con orgullo cada miembro sus cintas que demostraban que habían permanecido hasta el final ayudando a sus compañeros

Al fondo un poco apartados estaban todos aquellos que a pesar de haber escuchado la respuesta de la pregunta no le hicieron caso y huyeron dejando a la suerte a sus compañeros, ellos no tenían ninguna cinta y algunos se sentían defraudados al ver que a pesar que se quedaron peleando para saber de sus amigos, ellos no pensaron en lo mismo y salieron huyendo, haciendo en el acto reprobar a todos

\- aunque me da gusto que muchos equipos aprobaran, esto es un examen así que habrá una ronda eliminatoria extra – comento Shikamaru

Los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar

\- **CÁLLENSE BASURAS** – grito Temari – **esto es así, este examen se realiza bajo la alianza de Suna y Konoha, por lo que la segunda parte se realizara en Suna que está a tres días de recorrido desde Konoha** – informa Temari

Todos estaban callados esperando las instrucciones de la siguiente parte del examen

 **\- tienen dos días para llegar a la aldea de Sunagakure, todos los que lleguen antes del tiempo límite seguirán participando** – dijo con una sonrisa sádica Temari

Muchos murmullos y gritos ahogados se escucharon pero nadie se movió

 **-¿QUÉ ESPERAN INÚTILES? EL SIGUIENTE EXAMEN YA EMPEZÓ** – giro Temari exasperada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuera, desde un callejón oculto. Hiashi observaba como docenas de equipos Genin salían a toda velocidad del edificio dirigiéndose a la salida de la aldea, se alegró ver que entre ellos se encontraba Neji

Sonrió, a pesar que por mero orgullo no mostraba en público el respeto que le tenía a su sobrino. Le agradecía lo mucho que lo había ayudado. Desde que prometió a la memoria de su hermano y su difunta esposa que mejoraría el clan, dejo de preocuparse de hacerle la vida imposible a los Uzumaki. A pesar de que tuvo recaídas, una dura prueba que tuvo que superar a los pocos días de realizar esa promesa fue cuando su red de espías en la aldea descubrió la verdadera identidad de la pelirroja Haruno o mejor dicho Uzumaki, ese día quería matarla con sus propias manos por lo que había detrás de lo ocurrido con su hija el día de la invasión, por primera vez tal cual como se lo pido a su sobrino este lo enfrento como su consejero de confianza y le hizo ver que solo repetiría lo que ocurrió con su padre así que con renuencia decidió lo que era mejor para el clan encausando de nuevo en el sentido correcto

Tampoco era tonto, sabía que Neji protegía demasiado a Hanabi, ella podía engallar a todos pero no a su padre, ya sabía cómo se comportaba fuera el clan, lo aprobaba de lo contrario ya hubiera dado un alto a pesar de no ser un comportamiento digno para la hija del jefe del clan, aunque no le agradaba nada que una simple hija de civiles extranjeros la tratara con tanta confianza pero era muy notorio que así era feliz por lo que dejaría que se divirtiera hasta que tomara una decisión con respecto a su futuro

\- suerte – dijo al viento cuando Neji y su equipo ya se habían ido. Se perdió de nuevo en las sombras para volver al distrito Hyūga

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, aquí el siguiente capítulo de la Historia, ya entramos en la parte del segundo examen. Y ya pudimos ver un poco de las habilidades de nuestros personajes

No pude evitar integrar a la historia a Tayuya alias Emi, siento que se le debió dar una segunda oportunidad y bueno poco a poco diré que le paso pero creo que lo que expuse es más que suficiente dar entender que ya no será una seria amenaza para nadie. También el nombre es una especie de broma hacia su personalidad. Emi tiene dos significados, la primera y creo que el más conocido es **bendecida con belleza** pero yo tome el segundo significado que es **Sonrisa** por ello la peculiar forma de presentarse con Temari

Con lo del concurso la ganadora del concurso fue **Tobi Uchiha-chan** aplausos y dentro de poco lo publicare como un capítulo especial en esta historia

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **Antes de nada agradezco a**

 **Neo, Sirena y Fairy(** te agradezco pero solo te puedo contar una vez **)** por sugerirme enviarlos al Mundo de Naruto Shippuden

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capitulo

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 7

 **Ordooscar:** hola y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y espero que te gustara este capitulo

 **OTAKUFire** : Hola, jajajajaja si es cierto lo de Michael Jackson no lo había pensado. En cuanto al emo vengador lo volveremos a ver cuando termine el arco del examen

 **carlos29:** hola y espero que te gustara el capitulo

 **Fairly:** hola, tienes razón e cuanto a Karin y Sakura. La pelirroja siente admiración y agradecimiento por haberla salvado (lo mismo que le paso en la historia original), Sakura por otra parte lo considera muy cercano a su corazón y está muy apegada a él. Pero en ambos casos pueden caer en el sentimiento que llaman amor por lo cercanas que ya están a eso. Solo falta ver cómo se desarrolla la historia y como Hinata intervendrá en ella

 **Neo:** Hola, ya veremos que hace Hinata

 **Sirena:** hola, voy a pensar tu sugerencia, solo que primero voy a avanzar un poco más la historia

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** hola, espero que te gustara este capítulo y creo que no soy bueno haciendo misterio (ToT)

 **Black Angel N:** hola y que bueno que te gustara tanto esta historia loca que me taladra la cabeza, y tienes razón en cuanto las dos samuráis que se encontraron con Miina pero Elyse ( la mujer de 500 años) no creo que vuelva a aparecer, ella la cree o mejor dicho la introduje como parte de un pequeño concurso y no le encontré un lugar permanente en la historia 

la mitad de tus deducciones ya se dieron en la historia (creo que soy muy obvio con el misterio (T.T)) y el pergamino sigue en el aire

Lo que pasara con la hija de Obito todavía esta por venir

Normal mente Hinata debería ser mejor que Sakura, pero en este momento Sakura es mejor que Hinata porque a la segunda le dejo de interesar así que dejo el primer puesto pero sigue conservando el segundo arriba de todos los médicos del hospital

Y Fu ya apareció en la historia

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día ? (jajajajaja soy malo)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	31. por el bien de todos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 24 Segunda fase de los exámenes Chūnin, por el bien de todos

En la oficina de la Hokage reinaba un ligero silencio después de que la rubia informara a Azuma Sarutobi cuál sería su siguiente tarea y quienes eran los integrantes de su equipo

Azuma Intentaba aclarar algunas dudas cuando tocaron a la puerta

\- **Pasen** – dio permiso la Hokage

\- con su permiso Hokage-sama – se escuchó la voz de Kurenai que entraba con tranquilidad en la sala

Atrás de ella entraron Naruto y Hinata

Hinata gracias a un Genjutsu de Kurenai llevaba su atuendo completo. Se veía un poco ruborizada de saber que lo único real era su vestido lila

Naruto tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara, minutos antes cuando Kurenai le dijo que podía ayudar a la pelinegra menor con un Genjutsu hasta que consiguiera ropa nueva, Hinata quería de nuevo regresar a su antigua vestimenta de pantalones gruesos y holgados junto con chamaras de iguales proporciones

En esos momentos Naruto en lugar de estar feliz de que ya no llamaría la atención de gente indebida, sintió que ese sería el peor error de su vida si la dejaba hacerlo. Después de meditarlo con mente fría y analítica se dio cuenta que Hinata había avanzado mucho en su confianza en sí misma y autoestima; claro ejemplo era que a pesar de estar bajo amenaza de Karin e Ino, ella seguía ocupando dicha ropa sin mencionar que no la había oído tartamudear en todo ese tiempo; todo eso se iría a la basura si el dejaba que esa idea de tenerle miedo a su propio cuerpo seguía creciendo

Si no hacía algo y la llevaba en un camino que la ayudara a avanzar en todos los sentidos se arrepentiría de ello toda su existencia

 _"Onee-chan, esa ropa se te veía muy bien, no dejes que Ino te asuste y eso te impida que hagas algo con lo que estabas a gusto"_

Hinata al recordar las palabras que la hicieron recapacitar su idea de volverse a encerrar en su cuarto. Se tapó la cara por lo roja que la tenia y juraba que su pecho iba a explotar de alegría de ser reconocida por su hermano

\- ¿Qué te sucede…?—la Hokage ya no pudo saciar su curiosidad con respecto a la actitud de la pelinegra menor al tocar alguien a la puerta

-"lo tendré que dejar para otra ocasión"—Suspiro al terminar su pensamiento

\- **pase** – ordeno de nuevo

\- Hokage-sama – dijo a modo de saludo Gai al pasar por la puerta

\- **bien** – dijo Tsunade una vez que los tres Jōnin del lugar estaban parados en fila y enfrente de ellos los dos Genin por ser los de menor rango

\- **ustedes se encargaran de cuidar a los equipos que en estos momentos deben de estar saliendo rumbo a Sunagakure** – se detuvo al ver la cara de incredulidad de los Uzumaki - **estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes me decepcionara** – sus palabras eran seguras y vio como el nerviosismo de los chicos se iba

\- **tienen dos días para llegar a una pequeña base militar a medio día de Sunagakure, así que les recomiendo que empiecen su viaje lo antes posible** – indico

\- **SI** – se escuchó al unísono de los cinco Shinobis

\- ¿disculpe? – Se escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata - ¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotros en lugar de alguien más experimentado? –

\- **de hecho lo hice** – dijo con cierto dejo de alegría la Hokage

Era notorio que alegraba a la Hokage, a pesar que la timidez de la pelinegra seguía siendo extrema, está ya no tartamudeaba y era más segura con la gente que la rodeada

\- **pero después de ver que torcieron mis palabras y lograron colarse en la primera parte de este examen** – dijo con tono de burla – **saque del equipo a los dos más vagos e irresponsables y los puse a ustedes en su lugar para que también observen la segunda prueba** –

Un peliplata leyendo un libro y un pelinegro estornudaron muy fuerte

\- obaa-chan, Gracias Dattebayo – dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos – esto nos preparara para el siguiente examen— su felicidad radiaba de cada poro

Naruto era optimista y después de ver a sus amigos pelear por él y su hermana cuando supuestamente estaban en peligro, lo alegro y empezó a ver la situación desde el otro lado de la moneda. Que más daba no poderlo hacer en esa ocasión, siempre abra una próxima

Todos rieron después del golpe reglamentario de la rubia a todo aquel que le diga esa palabra

\- **UNA ÚLTIMA COSA** – todos se detuvieron antes de abandonar la oficina – **el líder del equipo es Azuma Sarutobi, así que ustedes par de idiotas** – señalo a un rubio y una pelinegra menor – **es mejor que lo obedezcan en todo** –

Naruto y Hinata solo asintieron frenéticamente sudando de miedo al sentir que las consecuencias de su desobediencia serian muchos días en el hospital

\- **Sarutobi** – ahora era el hijo del tercer Hokage el que sentía que le romperían todos los huesos – **recuerda lo que te dije** –

 _"cuídalos mucho"_

Azuma había sido llamado antes para que le dieran el informe completo de la misión que iba a realizar y entre esas advertencias estaba la de cuidar a los adolecentes

\- si, téngalo por seguro – fueron sus palabras antes de salir junto con todo su equipo

La oficina se encontraba en silencio y Tsunade veía por la ventana, lo extraño era que ya no tenía ganas de beber cada vez que observaba a la aldea

\- ¿está segura de esto? – se escuchó la voz de Obito

Tsunade lo sintió llegar con el Kamui a su oficina junto a Kakashi tal como se lo pidió, por ello no se sobresaltó por su presencia

\- si – contesto sin dejar de ver por la ventana – de cualquier forma ustedes dos junto a Inoichi y Shikaku me acompañaran a Suna para ver el examen, así que no hay mucha diferencia –

\- ¿pero pensé que originalmente ellos iban a estar en su escuadrón de escolta? – pregunto Kakashi viendo con su mirada despreocupada a la Hokage

\- sí, pero me pareció más divertido así – confeso la Hokage

\- pero no hemos podido medir las capacidades de los niños para mandarlos a una misión tan arriesgada – dijo un poco preocupado Obito

La Hokage se volteo y se quedó viendo con dureza a los dos Jōnin

\- **confió en los informes de Jiraiya y si tomamos todo lo que sabemos de Hinata debe estar solo un poco por debajo de su hermano** \- Dijo enojada

\- espero que no se convierta en un error – murmuro enojado Obito

La Hokage solo suspiro

\- Si fue un error todo lo que he hecho estos años—suspiro pesadamente de nuevo -voy a tener que vivir con ello – contesto con un dejo de tristeza

-"creo que me vendría bien una botella de sake"—pensó viendo uno de sus escondites

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya había caído y los equipos Genin más adelantados ya estaban a pocos kilómetros dentro del desierto, por lo que los más cautelosos decidieron acampar esa noche

El equipo de Kakashi se encontraba acampando bajo las estrellas del desierto, y gracias a que los tres se especializaban en el rastreo podían estar un poco más tranquilos sobre ser sorprendidos por la fogata que les daba calor en la fría noche

\- **¿tan cara era esa espada?** – pregunto Kiba acostado sobre Akamaru

La preocupación del Inuzuka se debía a que Karin veía los restos de la Zanbato con un aire de tristeza

\- la espada en si no vale nada – dijo un poco distante la pelirroja – pero fue el primer regalo que recibí de el – dijo triste

Kiba hizo una mueca de desagrado, él sabía a quién se refería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos años antes

\- Karin-chan – se escuchó la voz chillona de Naruto caminando con las manos en la cabeza – no sé por qué tomaste eso, no la puedes ni levantar –

\- ya lo sé – se quejó Karin – pero ya escuchaste al bastardo que lo robo al principio y no podía dejar que él lo tuviera si es verdad su historia –

\- estas loca – susurro Naruto mientras seguía caminado despreocupado por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo

\- **Que dijiste** – su mirada lanzaba llamas mientras tomaba a Naruto de la chamarra

\- lo siento Karin-chan – Naruto solo se cubrió el rostro para evitar ser golpeado

\- auch – el golpe no vino de donde esperaba al caer como tabla sobre el duro piso -¿Qué sucede Dattebayo?- Pregunto cuando vio a Karin caminar como Zombi a una armería

Karin quedo prendada de una de las muchas espadas que estaban en exhibición

\- ¿Qué precio tiene? – pregunto Karin señalando una espada al fondo del establecimiento

\- jajajajajajaja—se rio el dependiente – eso es solo basura solo vale el metal con lo que está hecho –

Karin no dijo nada y esperaba que si le alcanzara con lo poco de dinero que tenia

\- oh, vamos Dattebayo, ¿cuánto cuesta? – se escuchó esta vez a Naruto

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de la decisión de Karin, la espada que estaba viendo era una que media como cincuenta centímetros más que la Genin y estaba muy deteriorada y oxidada, se veía que la tienda tenía muchas armas mejores

Karin en cambio no lo podía explicar pero algo le decía que esa espada era la indicada para empezar su camino

\- "es como si todo mi cuerpo me gritara que la tomara" – pensó mientras se acercaba a ella

En cierta forma se identificaba con la espada, ella había sido abandonada por los que la consideraban solo una herramienta cuando ya no fue útil, así que esa espada en su mente se merecía un mejor final

La tomo del mango y se sintió bien, solo que su fuerza no era la suficiente para sostenerla y la espada cayo sonoramente al piso

\- **jajajajajajaja** —se burló de nuevo el hombre – flacucha, sí que te tienes confianza – se rio otro rato más – me has hecho reír mucho, así que te la daré solo por mil ryus –

- **¿QUÉ? ESO ES UN ROBO DATTEBAYO** – se quejó el rubio - **DIJO QUE ESA ESPADA ERA BASURA** -

\- **hey mocoso les dije que esa espada solo valía lo de su metal y pesa más que ustedes juntos, dos veces, así que has cuentas, se las estoy casi regalando** – se enfureció el dependiente

\- déjalo así Naruto-kun – Karin se entristeció, era cierto lo que decía el herrero, pudo comprobar que esa espada pesaba como doscientos kilos de puro metal

\- **no voy a dejar que un mocoso sin conocimientos me venga a insultar, así que se las regalo si tu debilucho la logras levantar y llevártela** – señalo a Naruto

\- **ES UN TRATO** – sin esperar nada se acerco a la espada

Naruto la intento levantar sin éxito alguno

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** —la carcajada del herrero se escuchaban hasta la calle – **sabía que solo eras un hablador** –

- **CÁLLESE DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto

-"solo puedo hacer esto" – simulando que estaba meditando para tomar fuerza, desactivo los sellos de gravedad de las pesas que llevaba encima

\- **BIEN CREO QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE** – grito y con mucha dificultad la levanto

\- es… es… es… - era lo único que decía el dependiente mientras veía como los dos niños salían de la tienda

\- **GRACIAS** – Karin grito abrazando a Naruto

\- no hay de qué, pero tú la cargaras – dijo un poco cansado Naruto – yo no puedo cargarla por ti todo el tiempo Dattebayo -

\- Dalo por hecho – respondió mientras pensaba quien podía entrenarla con la espada

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin se sonrojo y sonrió un poco al recordar todo lo que tuvo que ayudarla Naruto para reparar esa espada en la armería de Nekobaa y Tamaki

Kiba se molestó de la cara de su compañera y su enojo crecía al intuir quién era el responsable

\- **CUALQUIERA PUEDE MANEJAR ESTA ESPADA** – alardeo Kiba

Después de varios intentos le fue imposible levantar con una mano la mitad que quedaba de la espada

\- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?** – Se sobresaltó Kiba – **ERES UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA O QUE, NO ES HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE LEVANTAR ESTO CON UNA MANO** – grito Kiba

\- lo es para un demonio – dijo Shino que se dedicaba a ver las estrellas del desierto – de hecho nosotros lo conocimos como **Kirigakure no Kijin** (El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla) –

Kiba se quedó callado al recordar que él fue la primera persona que vio morir

\- **que insinúas Kiba** – Karin no escucho nada después de que no era humana

Kiba dio un giro e intento abrazar a Akamaru, pero para su sorpresa su supuesto amigo canino se había ido a acostarse detrás de Shino. Dejándolo solo a su suerte

\- **traidor** – dijo mientras veía como su muerte se acercaba a el

Un grito de terror se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda en el desierto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿que fue eso? – se sobresaltó Ino al escuchar un tenue grito

El equipo de Azuma se encontraba acampando en la frontera del desierto y el bosque

\- estas muy paranoica Ino – contesto Sakura – ¿estas preocupada que un demonio rojo se venga a cobrar lo que le hiciste? – dijo con burla

\- No – dijo con un dejo de miedo – no es eso – apretaba la falda que originalmente era el Haori de Hinata

\- yo… veras… es que… - quería decirle lo que le hacía dudar en el momento, pero no lo admitiría enfrente de Chōji, era muy vergonzoso y no estaba segura si siquiera Sakura lo entendería sin molestarla al respecto

\- ¿te sientes mal? – Se preocupó Sakura – ¿porque estas tan roja? –

\- **No es eso** – se avergonzó más – es que… es que – las palabras se le atoraban en la boca – no traje más ropa – no era mentira pero tampoco era la verdad que quería decir

Sakura retrocedió varios pasos deprisa y sujeto con fuerza la ropa que tenía puesta

\- No… no te atrevas a quitármela también – la amenazo Sakura muy nerviosa

Ino se quedó en blanco, a eso la habían degradado… a una pervertida de closet

\- **Frentona que te haría pensar que estoy interesada en tu ropa** – se ofendió

\- tu… tu cerda llevaste a otro nivel lo que hace Karin con mi ropa – sin dejar de agarrar fuertemente su ropa con la una mano con la otra señalaba a la rubia – **por lo menos ella espera a que no la tenga puesta** –

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** – dio una risa muy fingida mientras hacia un ademan exagerado con la mano de tapase la boca – **ELLA SI PUEDE HACER ESO PORQUE CARECEN DE LOS MISMOS ATRIBUTOS** – se cruzó de brazos a propósito y levanto su busto

El ego de Sakura fue herido de muerte

\- **CERDA, ENTONCES PORQUE ELEGISTE A HINATA** – la vio con mirada enfurecida – **NO CREAS QUE NO VI QUE TE DESQUITASTE CON SU ROPA POR QUE TE QUEDO MUY HOLGADA EN EL PECHO Y APRETADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO** –

Ino se puso rojo de avergüenza, no supo que le paso, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con un Kunai desquitándose con esa pieza de ropa

\- **frentona, entonces tu hubieras querido estar en el lugar de Hina-chan** – Ino lo dijo en un tono que hizo temblar a Sakura

- **COMO ERES CERDA, CERDA** – grito Sakura

Chōji solo veía como las dos peleaban mientras le comía una bolsa de palomitas, era lo mejor que había pasado en la noche

Mientras la pelea seguía, el poco valor para realizar una pregunta incomoda se disipo en el viento del desierto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- la cena está servida – dijo alegremente Tenten mientras servía la cena a sus compañeros

- **TENTEN ERES LA MEJOR, NO SÉ QUÉ HARÍAMOS SIN TI** – grito Lee

\- gracias – agradeció Neji mientras le daban su ración

La cena paso con relativa calma mientras se preguntaban cuál sería la siguiente parte del examen

\- **BIEN** – grito Lee – **LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN MI INTERIOR, VAMOS YA** – exalto a sus compañeros – **LLEGUEMOS ANTES DEL AMANECER A LA BASE** –

Se disponía a correr cuando Tenten le dio un fuerte golpe con la hoya que tenía en las manos

\- es muy peligroso – respondió calmado Neji – es la primera vez que estamos en el desierto y nos podemos perder con facilidad –

\- ¿es algo que también quería preguntar?—se sinceró Tenten – pero si nos detenemos no nos podrían rebasar otros equipos –

\- sí, pero eso no importa – Neji ocupaba su típica voz sin sentimientos – la eliminatoria trata de que lleguemos antes que el día de mañana acabe y no que seamos de los primeros – se quedó viendo a Tenten haciendo que se incomodara un poco – por ello no importa que descansemos esta noche si llegamos a tiempo – vio las estrellas – y por lo que veo estamos a más de medio camino –

\- disculpa por mi pregunta tonta – susurro Tenten triste

El silencio del desierto solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el tronar de la madera de la fogata, haciendo que Neji lo escuchara perfectamente

\- no cuestionaba tu pregunta – el impersonal tono de voz de Neji salió sin pensarlo al sentir la tristeza de Tenten – solo me preguntaba cómo es que sigue vivo Lee después de semejante golpe

\- ¿porque? – pregunto inocentemente la chica

Neji solo señalo la hoya que seguía sosteniendo Tenten

La castaña se sorprendió y ruborizo al ver que en la base de la hoya donde Lee recibió de lleno el golpe en la cara, quedo la impresión de su rostro, hasta las cejas estaban marcadas. Ahora entendía porque se encontraba dormido el pelinegro a sus pies

\- ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa más? – pregunto nerviosa Tenten

Neji solo asintió

\- ¿Por qué te comportaste así con Uzumaki-san?—pregunto tímidamente lo que le quemaba el alma desde lo vio

Neji suspiro

\- no lo sé, solo no me gusto la forma en que se refería así misma – confeso un poco desorientado por sus sentimientos – solo siento que la tengo que proteger a toda costa, es como si estuviera escrito en mi sangre – su voz se escuchaba pensativa mientras veía las estrellas

\- ya… veo… – la tristeza y el llanto se acumularon en el pecho de Tenten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al término del plazo dado para que los equipos hicieran su recorrido de Konoha a Suna, en un auditorio se encontraban todos los Genin que llegaron antes que el tiempo se acabara. A pesar de que más de tres cuartos de los equipos fueron eliminados por no llegar a tiempo, todavía habían más de dieciocho equipos

Un ocioso pelinegro veía las nubes o la inexistencia de ellas al calor del mediodía del desierto por una ventana en el cuarto. En un principio cuando planeo el examen estaba convencido que casi todos pasarían, por ello también hizo la eliminatoria tan difícil, pero se arrepintió cuando le informaron que el también debería estar presente en el cierre de dicha etapa

\- "problemática" – pensó al ver a su compañera examinadora dando casi por terminado la primera etapa

Lo forzó a llegar antes que cualquier otro equipo, alegando que si era un Jōnin tenía que demostrarlo, y así lo hicieron, llegando en día y medio al punto señalado. Está de más decir que el siempre cansado Nara estaba desfalleciendo de sueño al no haber dormido durante todo el trayecto de Konoha a Suna

\- **la segunda parte del examen empezara en dos días cuando el Kazekage y la Hokage lleguen al lugar del segundo examen** – informo Temari

\- entonces porque nos hicieron correr por dos días – se quejó entre dientes Ino todavía molesta de no tener más ropa para cambiarse

\- **en estos dos días tienen a su disposición la cafetería, la zona de habitaciones y el gimnasio a cualquier hora que lo deseen, será descalificado todo aquel que ingrese a los otros edificios que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados y tampoco pueden salir de los límites de las bardas de la zona, el desierto es mortal si no se conoce** – termino Temari su informe y dejo a los Genin decidir que más hacer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al otro lado del complejo en un austero edificio de una sola planta con la fachada de ser solo un archivo se escondía la que era realmente la base militar de Suna enterrando varios pisos y subterráneos en las profundidades de la tierra

\- No entiendo Dattebayo – se quejó el rubio al ver el final de la eliminatoria por un monitor – si se iba a atrasar durante dos días, ¿Por qué nos hicieron correr por el desierto? –

-¿no te has dado cuenta? – una voz conocida para Naruto lo sorprendió

\- Obito sensei – se alegró el rubio

Naruto no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde que regreso de su viaje, por lo que lo abrazo muy efusivamente

\- a mí también me alegra verte - respondió el pelinegro al abrazo – como te decía, los hicieron correr en el desierto para saber quiénes tenían la condición física y velocidad para poder subir de rango y ahora están probando su paciencia ante lo desconocido – señalo la pantalla al ver a muchos desconformes con la espera

\- mmmmmm – se quedó pensando Naruto – tiene sentido -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- acércate tu – murmuraba una castaña

\- no, tu eres la más indicada – señalo un pelimarron de lentes

\- y si enviamos… - la castaña vio a una pelinegra llenar de comida un plato en la cafetería

\- ¿crees que sobreviva? – pregunto preocupado su compañero

\- acaso tú quieres decirle a nuestro sensei que fracasamos en su misión – contra ataco la castaña

\- no… pero sacrificar de esa forma a Yukata es muy inhumano – se quejó el Genin

-¿qué es inhumano? – pregunto Yukata al llegar con sus dos compañeros que estaban en una mesa de la cafetería

Es una chica delgada, con largo cabello negro y grandes ojos marrones, vestía unas sandalias ninja junto con una minifalda de color azul oscuro y una blusa sin mangas de color negro, llevaba una especie de chaleco protector color café, su banda ninja la llevaba en la frente

A los otros dos Genin les surgió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo despistada que podía ser su amiga

\- ten, dáselo tu – le dijo la castaña

Sin esperar nada le entrego un pergamino y la empujo para que emprendiera la caminata, los dos Genin restantes la seguían a unos cinco pasos de distancia

\- ¿Mat… Matsuri estas segura de esto? – pregunto con miedo Yukata

Matsuri tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros. Llevaba, medias largas hasta los muslos, una falda azul oscuro, sandalias marrones, guantes negros y protectores en ambos brazos, una camisa de color rosa oscuro con cortes en los hombros, una camisa blanca debajo de blusa rosa y en el cuello lleva la banda ninja de Sunagakure

\- no te pasara nada – dijo con seguridad pero no se acercaba a ella

\- ¿estas segura Matsuri? – esta vez fue su compañero un poco azul del miedo al ver a donde se dirigían

\- ya cállate Mikoshi – susurro Matsuri

Mikoshi posee ojos negros, unos lentes redondos del mismo color. Su cabello es color marrón oscuro el cual tiene picos en la parte posterior, un copete en la parte delantera y un pequeño mechón de pelo que se coloca sobre su Banda Ninja de Sunagakure. Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta verde oscuro con el cierre y el estómago de amarillo, además de llevar una faja de forma horizontal, lleva un pantalón azul oscuro y las típicas sandalias ninja.

A pesar del único hombre del grupo era en su mayoría del tiempo frio y calculador, era imposible no tener miedo al ver donde se dirigían

\- **CARA DE PERRO ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?** – resonó por toda la cafetería

\- **Pero Karin, es cierto, debes de tomarlo como un alago** – se defendió Kiba que ya estaba aprisionado por las manos de Karin

\- **PARA MÍ NO ES UN ALAGO** – dijo enfurecida Karin – **_para ser tan raquítica posees la fuerza de un bruto mercenario_** – repito las palabras exagerando el tono que hizo Kiba

\- yo también me hubiera enojado – confeso Sakura viendo como Kiba intentaba escapar

\- si – confirmo Ino

\- Disculpa – se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Yukata – ¿tú eres Haruno Karin?—pregunto con miedo

- **¿Qué quieres?** – volteo a ver la fuente del sonido

En ese instante Kiba aprovecho para escapar del lugar

Kiba si ocupaba su fuerza y habilidad podía hacerle frente a Karin pero sabía por experiencia con su hermana y madre que era mejor dejarla en paz una temporada en lugar de confrontarla

Karin cuando vio que por su distracción se escapó Kiba por poco se le lanza a la pobre Genin si no es por la intervención de Sakura

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu maestro sobre perder el control? – le recordó la pelirrosa

Karin que se encontraba pataleando y gritando que la soltara al ocupar su hermana su fuerza descomunal y levantarla del cuello para que se calmara. Estando suspendida en el aire, dio un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos y piernas. Sakura no la bajaría hasta que se calmara

\- **que no lo haga** – respondió como niña regañada

\- perdonen a mi onee-chan, ¿qué es lo que deseaban? – pregunto Sakura al ver a los Genin de Suna que parecían tener alrededor de catorce años

\- nuestro maestro nos pidió darle esto a Haruno Karin – Matsuri hablo al ver que su compañera estaba paralizada

\- conoces a su maestro – pregunto Sakura a Karin

Como si no pesara nada, Sakura la posiciono al frente de los Genin sin bajarla al piso

\- **yo no conozco a ningún sensei en Suna** – dijo todavía enojada la pelirroja

\- pero nos dijo que nos reconocerías si te mostrábamos este pergamino – contesto Matsuri un poco preocupada de que no le creyeran y después mostro un rollo con cantos rojos

\- ha – Karin reconoció que ese pergamino de hecho era de suyo – ya sé quién es, pero pensé que por su personalidad nunca se convertiría en maestro – respondió más alegre

\- lleva unos años siéndolo, solo que por ciertos inconvenientes que nos ocasiono que esa información se hiciera pública hace tiempo. Se decidió que fuera secreto – informo Matsuri

\- bien, no puedo quejarme de eso – contesto la pelirroja

\- aquí esta lo que nos pidió darle – la castaña le entrego el pergamino – también mando un mensaje—se aclaró la garganta y se puso firme- Gracias por prestarnos los objetos, nos sirvió mucho en la investigación que estábamos realizando, te los regreso con mis Genin para que lo puedas ocupar en el examen Chūnin porque no creo poderte ver antes de que finalice el mismo y presiento que los vas a necesitar, también te envió un regalo como pago por el préstamo, sé que lo has estado buscando por un tiempo – termino de dar el mensaje que memorizo

\- **SI LO CONSIGUIÓ** – chillo Karin apretando el pergamino en sus manos asombrando a más de uno

Estuvo a punto de abrir el pergamino pero se detuvo al notar muchas miradas curiosas

\- bien, dile que gracias por conseguir el regalo y que no era necesario – intento simular que nada paso

\- un regalo – dijo con burla Sakura

\- de un admirador secreto – le siguió el juego Ino

- **CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS** –Karin avergonzada se liberó del agarre de Sakura y se fue a conseguir comida con la cara roja como su cabello

Los demás Genin la siguieron encabezados por Sakura e Ino para continuar molestándola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al otro lado de la sala unos ojos seguían todos los movimientos de la pelirroja

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto uno de los que observaba

\- si, la reconocí desde que la vi en el restaurante hace unos días – contesto otro debajo de una chamarra blanca, la capucha de la misma no le dejaba ver el cabello ni la mitad del rostro, la otra mitad estaba cubierta por vendas

\- entonces hazlo – ordeno su compañero

El observador de chamarra blanca, simulo estornudar pero lo que realmente fue lanzar un pequeño dardo inofensivo e imperceptible para la mayoría, pero que le daría la posibilidad de redención

- **SAKURA DEJA DE FASTIDIAR** – fue el grito que se escuchó de la pelirroja

\- **SHĀNNARŌ, YO NO HICE NADA** – el piso tembló ligeramente por el golpe que le dio Sakura a Karin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días después

\- bienvenidos al Desierto infernal – para sorpresa de muchos el mismísimo Kazekage era el examinador de la segunda fase del examen

Detrás de él se encontraba Tsunade

Ocultos entre los observadores de las demás aldeas se encontraban cinco encapuchados de Konoha listos para seguir con su misión

\- en este lugar probaremos su capacidad de supervivencia… - Gaara daba lo que sería la siguiente prueba

\- no de nuevo – Ino tenía un tic en el ojo

\- solo falta que sean cinco días – se quejó Sakura

\- estarán cinco días en este desierto – Gaara señalo una enorme muralla a sus espaldas

\- tenías que hablar – recrimino Karin a Sakura

-cada equipo llevara uno de estos pergaminos – en cada mano tenía un pergamino azul con el kanji del cielo y uno blanco con el Kanji de la tierra

\- para aprobar deberán llegar a una torre que se encuentra a diez kilómetros de distancia desde la barrera con los dos pergaminos – dio la indicación de que consistiría la segunda prueba – si su equipo no está completo al llegar a la torre, si no cuentan con alguno o ninguno de los pergaminos o alguien por accidento o intencionalmente los abren serán descalificados y reprobaran el examen –

\- es igual al examen pasado – murmuro Karin sin poner en orden sus sentimientos, en ese entonces se sentía como la persona más desafortunada del universo, pero ese examen le cambio la vida en muchas formas

\- para que se les entreguen un pergamino, todos los miembros de su equipo deberán firmar estos consentimientos, donde nos eximen de responsabilidades si mueren – informa Gaara

Para los que ya habían realizado esos exámenes sabían de qué se trataba, pero para los que lo realizaban por primera vez se sintieron insignificantes ante tantas presencias asesinas

\- por ultimo no mueran – termino Gaara las instrucciones

Una hora después todos los equipos estaban esperando la señal de salida desde uno de los tantos puntos de designados sobre la gran muralla que rodeaba al desierto

\- pueden entrar – indicaron los Jōnin que cuidaban a cada uno de los equipos para que no entraran antes de tiempo cuando vio resplandecer, a pesar del brillo del sol, una bengala lanzada desde la torre central

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un pasillo frio y oscuro de la torre del Kazekage se encontraban tres figuras ocultas ante el amparo de esa oscuridad

\- ya está todo listo – hablo una de las personas

\- ¿creen que Fugi-sama logre acabar con él?—la preocupación era notoria en la segunda voz

\- Fugi-sama sabe lo que hace – contesto la primer voz muy convencido de sus palabras

\- ¿creen que sea lo correcto? – pregunto con dudas una tercera voz que hasta el momento había estado muy pensativo

Las otras dos voces se quedaron en silencio

\- estos dos años desde que Gaara-sama tomo el título de Kazekage la aldea ha prosperado más de lo que lo hizo en las generaciones pasadas, por ello no sé si sea lo correcto hacer esto – la tercer voz dio todas sus inquietudes

\- no lo niego – la primer voz hablo – pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo más puede Gaara-sama mantener encerrado al demonio de su interior, es una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar en nuestras caras – la voz estaba un poco exaltada – ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que se quedó dormido y lo libero sin querer –

La espina de los tres hombres fue recorrida por un frio intenso reflejo de su pánico

Todos recordaban como el Ichibi había salido cuando Gaara se quedó dormido a los cuatro años de edad, lo que nadie sabía era que no era cierta esa información. En realidad fue un intento fallido de matar a Gaara lo que lo libero esa ocasión

\- yo todavía despierto gritando al recordar la risa de ese demonio – reconoció la segunda voz

\- entonces, por el bien de todos, Gaara-sama debe morir – dijo con pesar la tercer voz

\- por el bien de todos – dijeron las otras dos voces

Al final del pasillo, escondido entre las sombras un cuarto individuo exhalo un pequeño sonido en señal de satisfacción al escuchar esa afirmación por parte de los otros tres

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **que calor** – se quejó Karin bajo el inclemente sol del desierto

Ya llevaban casi diez horas desde que empezó el examen y la Genin pensaba que se derretiría por tanto calor que sentía, a pesar que se sentir más calor sentada o mejor dicho acostada sobre Akamaru, tenía menos ganas aun de caminar sobre el desierto con sus propios pies

Tenía tanto calor que pensó en ponerse su ropa anterior que conservaba sellada en un pergamino dentro de su porta shiruken, pero le avergonzaba siquiera pensar que alguna vez la ocupo. Tiempo atrás en su afán de mostrar al mundo que su piel estaba sana sin rastros de las mordidas y moretones que permanentemente la acosaban y humillaban. Ocupaba ropa que daban a entender que era casi una exhibicionista, para su buena o mala suerte solo dándose cuenta de su error por el comentario del guardia que la escoltaba el día que salió de la cárcel

-"no, por ningún motivo"—negó fuerte con su cabeza el pensamiento que tenía – "menos con Kiba aquí"—

Sus dos compañeros la veían pensando que el sol la había vuelto más loca de lo que ya era, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia

Kiba tenía otros pensamientos en la cabeza

\- **he, Karin** – Kiba se dispuso a preguntar una enorme duda que le incomodaba– **¿porque tu olor es diferente desde hace dos días?** -

Karin se incorporó de inmediato y se olio discretamente la ropa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaban dos días en el desierto y ella literalmente se empezó a derretir desde el primer día

\- tu… tu… - en menos de un parpadeo Kiba ya estaba siendo levantado por la ropa gracias al agarre de la Haruno – no… no es mi culpa… el calor… ,me… me aseo, pero aun así el calor… - intento explicarse Karin con dos cómicas lágrimas en los ojos

Shino y Akamaru solo negaron por el poco tacto de su compañero

\- **no es eso, he olido peores cosas** – dijo Kiba como si no fuera importante – **no, yo me refería** – olio el ambiente y desvió la mirada de los rojos orbes que lo miraban expectantes – **a que a veces huelen diferente las mujeres** – empezó a rascarse la mejilla – **cada cierta temporada** –

Karin se petrifico, soltó a Kiba y dio dos pasos para atrás

\- "lo olvide él puede olerme cuanto estoy en ese estado" – pensó Karin

Por el calor ya estaba un poco ruborizada pero se puso completamente roja y empezó a emanar humo por debajo de su ropa después de que las palabras de Kiba dejaran de hacer eco en su cabeza

Karin podía asegurar que todavía no estaba pasando por ese ciclo pero nadie le aseguraba que no lo pasaría pronto y que Kiba lo estuviera oliendo ya

Akamaru solo se hecho y puso sus patas sobre su cara, sabía que Kiba estaba muerto

Shino en una de las pocas expresiones corporales que había mostrado en la vida, solo se llevó la mano a la frente

\- Kiba, no sabes que es la discreción – Shino agradecía que nunca se enteraba de eso

- **Karin, ¿por qué sacas a tu Zanbato?** – pregunto inquieto Kiba

\- tu… tu… tu – el arma temblaba de lo fuerte que la agarraba Karin – **NO SABES LO HUMILLANTE QUE ES PARA UNA MUJER QUE SE BURLEN DE ESO** –

- **¿de qué?** —Kiba no entendía que hizo - **ESPERA KARIN** – grito al ver que la chicha se le lanzaba a matarlo

Diez infernales minutos le tomaron a Kiba darse cuenta que había pasado y solo fue cuando recordó que la última vez que había visto los ojos de una mujer así. Fue cuando se burló de su hermana cuando esta tenía doce años diciéndole que olía igual a las hembras de la camada canina cuando querían cachorros, claro él no sabía nada de eso a la edad de seis años, pero no fue menos su castigo al ser ocupado como juguete masticable de los tres **Ninken** (perros ninja) compañeros de su hermana

\- **KARIN ESPERA, MAL INTERPRETASTE MIS PALABRAS** – grito Kiba

\- **YO NO SERÉ LA ÚNICA QUE SANGRARA POR AQUÍ** – grito fuera de sí Karin

\- **NO, YO ME REFERÍA A QUE SI TE HABÍAS PUESTO OTRO PERFUME** \- grito Kiba

Por su desesperación y la fina arena, el Inuzuka resbalo quedando a la merced de la Haruno en el piso

– **HUELES CON OTRO AROMA, ES COMO UNA FLOR** – fueron sus palabras desesperadas

Karin dio la estocada final

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- escuchaste – dijo un encapuchado a varios cientos de metros detrás del equipo de azuma

\- con semejantes gritos, es muy difícil no hacerlo – se burló la persona de chamarra blanca

-que aremos entonces – pregunto de nuevo el individuo

\- nada—contesto el de chamarra blanca

\- ¿porque?, si ya nos descubrieron – dijo el encapuchado

\- no, solo descubrieron que ella tiene un olor a flores, hasta podría ser un cumplido – menciono el de chamarra blanca

\- pero de todos modos aceleremos nuestros planes – menciono el tercer individuo, muy pequeño para ser un adulto – en la noche le haremos una visita – dio una risa muy difícil de descifrar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿flores? – pregunto Karin más calmada

\- **sí, es el olor a una flor y me lastima mucho mi nariz** —menciono Kiba apartándose la espada que se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara – **por eso te iba a pedir que lo dejaras de ocupar** –

Akamaru y Shino se acercaron cuando sintieron que no había peligro

- **a Akamaru también le molesta** – señalo a su amigo Ninken

Akamaru solo soltó un ladrido

- **¿CÓMO QUE A TI TE GUSTA?** – grito Kiba – **TRAIDOR** –

Karin estaba con una mirada de intriga, viendo como Kiba y Akamaru discutían los pormenores de la nueva fragancia

En otras circunstancias se sentiría alagada, siempre era un buen detalle que alguien se diera cuenta de un cambio tan sutil como un nuevo perfume, pero ese no era el caso

\- yo no cambie de perfume – se quedó viendo a los dos integrantes del clan Inuzuka con una pequeña botella en la mano que contenía la fragancia que ocupaba desde hacía algún tiempo

Tanto Kiba como Akamaru dejaron de discutir y se acercaron a la botella y después de oler el ambiente verificaron los dos que ese no era el aroma que sentían provenir de ella

\- ¿podría ser que alguien nos está siguiendo? – dedujo Shino pero ninguno de sus compañeros lo escucho

-¿Akamaru podrías olfatear si hay agua cerca de aquí?, necesito refrescarme – su vos parecía sombría cada vez que alguien lo ignora y aunque aparentaba lo contrario se estaba asando debajo de tanta ropa típica de su clan

El perro ladro en señal de aceptación y empezó su rastreo

\- por lo menos tu si me escuchas – reconoció Shino mientras caminaban y dejaban peleando a Kiba y Karin atrás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de la muralla más lejana de la torre central caminaba por las finas arenas un hombre a paso lento

Su nombre es Fugi y es uno de los consejeros de confianza de Gaara

Tenía los ojos color púrpura oscuro, así como de igual forma un largo cabello oscuro atado con una cinta al final, además de varias marcas que mostraban un indicio de que ya estaba entrado en años. Su vestimenta constaba de una capa gris generalmente con el cuello abotonado, alto a la mitad del cuello, unas marcas amarillas al final de esta y de sus mangas. Llevaba un pantalón color rojo y unos zapatos negros

Después de caminar uno o dos kilómetros dentro del desierto infernal se sentó a meditar en una pequeña formación rocosa que encontró en el lugar

Cualquiera que pasara en los siguientes minutos pensaría que estaba loco al estar meditando bajo ese inclemente sol, pero poco a poco a su alrededor se empezaba a formar un pequeño remolino con las arenas del desierto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **PUACH, AKAMARU SALTE DE AHÍ, NO VEZ QUE ESTOY TOMANDO AGUA** – se escuchó el grito de Kiba resonar en el pequeño oasis que encontró Akamaru

Shino solo se limitaba a ver la pelea tomando agua de una cantimplora desde debajo de una palmera que proporcionaba un poco de sombra

\- maldito Kiba, hacer que pensara algo tan vergonzoso – Karin murmuraba rodeada con una aura oscura abrazando sus rodillas debajo de una palmera – si tan solo se la pudiera regresar, si… - su cara cambio a una risa maligna al recordar cómo se las podía pagar Kiba

\- **pero que estúpida soy** – inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que podía haber reparado sus espadas desde varios días atrás

Se mordió el dedo pulgar para que sangrara y realizo una serie de sellos

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación) – para el asombro de Kiba y Shino se formó una pequeña nube de humo

\- Miau, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar rabanito? – se escuchó una voz gatuna salir desde la nube de humo

\- **DENKA, CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ** – grito la pelirroja avergonzada

El gato de kimono azul ayudante de la tienda de Nekobaa se quedó viendo alrededor

\- es un lugar muy raro a donde me has llamado – dijo curioso de cuál era el cometido

\- te quiero pedir que repares mis espadas – de dos rollos diferentes, Karin saco las Katanas Gemelas y la Zanbato, junto con los trozos que quedaban de la gran espada

Akamaru que se acababa de dar cuenta del felino, fue a perseguirlo

Kiba y Shino solo estaba impresionados que Karin tuviera un contrato de invocación y saber que los gatos que conocieron años atrás podían ser invocados

\- ahora no amiguito, estoy haciendo negocios – salto ágilmente Denka para evitar el ataque de Akamaru el cual solo siguió de largo

Akamaru al escuchar al gato solo hizo un sonido de tristeza y se fue a seguir chapoteando en el agua

\- las réplicas de **Neko no kiba** (colmillos de gato) son inservibles si no cuentas con los restos de la hoja, pero tu Zanbato se puede reparar – contesto después de examinar lo que quedaba de las espadas

\- entonces puedo ocupar la original – Karin pregunto alegre de poder ocupar una nueva arma

\- no lo sé, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a tu maestro – contesto Denka mientras seguía revisando los trozos de la Zanbato

\- está bien—Karin tenia voz desilusionada – ¿podrías traerme un par de espadas nuevas cuando me traigas reparada la Zanbato? –

\- si, estarán listas esta noche – contesto el gato

\- espera – antes de que el gato se fuera Karin lo detuvo – me podrías hacer un favor –

Se acercó al felino y le susurro algo que ni Shino ni Kiba pudieron entender bien

\- eso te costara más, ¿estás de acuerdo? – contesto el gato haciendo negocios

\- si, ya sabes, la cuenta se la tienes que mandar a ero-sennin – dijo divertida Karin

Kiba se había acercado mucho. Tenía mucha curiosidad de lo último que le pidió la pelirroja al gato pero no se enteró de nada, pero si le llamo la atención algo en Karin

Karin estaba de cuclillas con la cabeza viendo para abajo para tener un mejor acceso a la oreja del pequeño gato. Gracias a unos Jutsu y trucos logro mantener a raya su revoltoso cabello, dejándolo lacio en tan inclemente clima, lo que hacía que este se deslizara por su cuello y callera libre hasta las arenas, dejando una vista perfecto de su delgado cuello

\- es un trato, invócame a las diez de la noche de hoy – con esas palabras desapareció en una nube de humo

\- no sabía que tenías un contrato de invocación – la voz de Shino denotaba curiosidad

\- si, lo que pasa… - Karin no pido terminar su oración al sentir los labios de su compañero en la parte de atrás de su cuello

Karin se sonrojo al extremo y por instinto le dio una cachetada que lo mando a Kiba a volar al pequeño lago cercano

- **tu… tu perro callejero como te atreves** – Karin estaba emanando un aura asesina sin igual

\- **ESPERA** – grito Kiba al salir del agua sin abrir los dientes al hablar – **encontré que es lo que emite el olor diferente que percibo** –

-… - Karin se quedó en blanco al no comprender nada

Minutos después se encontraban analizando que era esa pequeña espina de una flor, la cual emitía un potente aroma solo perceptible por los animales y Kiba

\- ¿qué es esto? – pregunto Karin mientras se rascaba la zona donde estaba antes la espina, ahora que ya no estaba en su cuerpo le daba escozor el lugar

\- un pequeño regalo que tenía para ti – se escuchó una voz ajena a sus espaldas – Karin-chan, ¿por qué no esperaste a la noche? – su tono no era agradable

\- **¿QUIÉNES SON?** – grito Kiba

Karin estaba pálida, las placas ninja de ese equipo Genin eran de Kusagakure

-¿yo? – un sujeto con chamarra blanca y pantalón verde oscuro hablo – solo soy un viejo amigo de Karin-chan que vino a saludarla –

Sus otros dos compañeros fueron a atacar a Kiba y Shino

Shino mostro los enjambres de insectos que mantenía en su cuerpo mientras que su contrincante, un sujeto unos años mayor a él con heridas en la cara parecidas a las que dejan las garras de los animales, camisa marrón manga larga abierta dejando ver su musculatura junto con muchas cicatrizases, y unos pantalones harapientos y sucios, se posicionaba a unos metros de él dispuesto a pelear solo con Taijutsu

El Abúrame estaba en desventaja contra ese sujeto, por alguna razón sus insectos encontraban difícil acercarse al sujeto para poder empezar a drenar su Chakra, y los golpes del Shinobi de Kusa destruían con facilidad la protección que formaban sus insectos

Kiba no estaba en mejores condiciones, su oponente un sujeto pequeño y delgado que cualquiera diría que es un niño, solo delatado por una mirada muy fría hasta para un adulto que vestía completamente de negro con una especie de armadura de placas metálicas sobre su ropa, en sus manos tenía unas cuchillas en forma de garras largas de un metal conductor de Chakra

Iría con todo Kiba, el sujeto lo ponía muy nervioso

\- **Jūjin Bunshin** (Clon Hombre-Bestia) – detrás de una nube de humo se transformó Akamaru en una copia idéntica de Kiba

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) - y de igual forma un clon de Kiba apareció detrás de una nube de humo

\- **Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō** (Estilo Inuzuka: Transformación Mezclada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de Tres Cabezas) – los tres Kibas se envolvieron en una nube de humo y de ella salió un enorme perro blanco de aproximadamente veinte metros de largo con tres cabezas

- **Ōiga Gatenga** (Cola de Cazador: Colmillo Giratorio)—el enorme perro con voz distorsionada grito y salto girando a gran velocidad dirigiendo contra su contrincante

El Shinobi de Kusagakure espero hasta el último momento para saltar y así evitar el devastador ataque, haciendo que Kiba se estrellara en la arena levantando una enorme nube de humo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin estaba paralizada, en todo ese tiempo nunca supero su miedo a esa aldea, todavía tenía pesadillas donde su ex sensei la arrastraba en contra de su voluntad a un cuarto donde la mancillarían hasta la muerte

Sus piernas no soportaron su propio peso y cayo de rodillas

\- hay Karin-chan– se burló el único sujeto que estaba frente a ella – yo pensé que querrías jugar un momento, por los viejos tiempos – el tono era maniático, casi locura denotaba esa voz

Karin solo veía con ojos de miedo como ese sujeto se acercaba a ella a paso lento casi como si gozara verla sufrir de esa manera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **ARGGGG** – gruñía de dolor la trasformación de Kiba

El pequeño sujeto denoto ser en extremo ágil, y sabia todas sus debilidades, no habían sido escogidos al azar

Kiba estaba en un predicamento, no podía deshacer la transformación ya que solo la gruesa piel del lobo de tres cabezas podía resistir los ataques con esas cuchillas que tenía en las manos el sujeto pero tampoco podía atacar con esa forma al ser más lento que él

Tan concentrado estaba en su lucha que no se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde que un cuerpo inconsciente se dirigía hacia él con mucha fuerza, tanta que cuando impacto lo derribo sin entender que había pasado. Mientras su contrincante aprovecho para dar un ataque a una de las tres cabezas de lobo haciendo una profunda herida en uno de los ojos

Cuando asimilo lo que pasaba, vio que Shino estaba junto a él, pero afortunadamente solo era un clon de insectos, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto su compañero y amigo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shino no le estaba pasando bien, una de sus debilidades era el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, él era más del tipo de largas distancias, pero su mayor desventaja era que parecía que el sujeto con quien luchaba no le afectaban sus Kikaichū, dejándolo casi desarmado

\- **SAL DE TU ESCONDITE** – grito el Shinobi de Kusagakure – **SÉ QUE NO ERA EL ORIGINAL EL QUE GOLPEE** –

Debajo de las arenas apareció Shino imperturbable como siempre

\- listo para que te mate – el sujeto parecía calmado pero sus ojos eran fríos y parecían ansiar ver morir a alguien frente de ellos

\- no, pero quiero comprender algo antes de seguir hablando - su tono tan calmado de Shino parecía enojar a su oponente

- **Mushi Hashira no Jutsu** (Jutsu Pilar de Insectos) – puso sus manos en el piso

Alrededor de su oponente salieron centenares de insectos en columnas que se abalanzaban sobre él, solo logrando cubrirse con las manos cruzadas el pecho donde los insectos se disponían a golpearlo de lleno habiendo retroceder el ataque

Shino hizo una mueca de desagrado, parecía que sus insectos se negaban a tocarlo siquiera

\- eso es todo – se burló el hombre – es mejor que termine con esto entonces –

Antes que Shino se pudiera defender, el pesado Shinobi ya estaba cargando en su contra, solo casi al recibir el impacto logro quitarse de su camino

\- "¿Qué es esto?" – pensó al salir disparado por un raro efecto que rodaba a ese golpe

Parecía un mini tornado a su alrededor, que a pesar que evito el golpe lo mando a volar erráticamente por el aire, haciendo que su mochila se abriera y se desperdigara todo su contenido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin estaba paraliza de miedo, sentía un ardor y dolor donde momentos antes Kiba saco la pequeña espina. Su mente estaba aterrada pero una pequeña parte de su consciencia sabía que eso no estaba bien. Si bien ella si le tenía miedo a la vida que había dejado atrás, nunca se había paralizado así de miedo

\- interesante el hibrido que logre cultivar, ¿verdad? – su oponente se detuvo a varios metros de distancia cuando noto que Karin cambiaba sus ojos de terror por unos que intentaban procesar lo que pasaba – todavía no le pongo un nombre, pero como ya sabrás tu cuerpo no siente dolor donde esta clavada la espina y esa minúscula astilla tiene un aroma muy fuerte para facilitar seguir a mi objetivo – se levantó de hombros como si no importara nada – eso ya lo debes de saber, ese idiota se suponía que no lo debería oler, talvez en los próximos experimentos corrija eso –

Karin no podía verle los ojos pero sabía que la estaba viendo con odio

\- te preguntaras porque estas así. Eso es fácil, la espina libera un compuesto que potencializa tus impulsos, algo malo si te enojas o quiere ser el héroe del momento – se rio maniáticamente – pero quién diría que la asustadiza y patética niña que conocí hace tres años sigue aquí a pesar de que debería estar muerta - lo último lo decía como si realmente quisiera que así fuera

La pequeña parte de su cerebro que no estaba paralizada de miedo empezó a buscar quien era ese sujeto

\- "¿Por qué me odia? Yo no conocía a nadie en Kusagakure"—pensaba todavía sumergida en su propio miedo

Algo tomo la atención de ambos Shinobis. Casi a la mitad de camino entre los dos, cayó un pergamino azul y se medió enterró en la arena

El Shinobi de Kusagakure de chamarra blanca se acercó con paso lento y se detuvo cuando el pergamino estuvo en sus pies. De su bolsa saco un pergamino blanco y se quedó observándolo. Después de unos segundos simplemente tiro el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y piso a ambos para seguir su recorrido a Karin

Karin estaba luchando contra su terror que cada vez aumentaba más, sobre todo al ver el pergamino que se les asigno a su equipo, no sabía que les había pasado a Kiba y Shino, eso la asustaba mucho mas

 _"sabes que en todas las historias hay personajes principales y secundarios"_

Recordó las palabras de Jiraiya

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más de dos años antes

La noche ya estaba sobre el pequeño pueblo donde Naruto, Karin y Jiraiya se habían detenido para descansar y seguir el día siguiente su camino

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Karin salió discretamente del cuarto que compartían con los dos Shinobis y se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo

Cuando se cercioro de que nadie la veía, saco de una pequeña mochila que traía unas pesas muy similares a las que ocupaba Naruto para sus entrenamientos diarios pero de muchísimo menor peso, de igual manera saco unos sellos de gravedad que le robo al Sennin sin que este se diera cuenta

-"esos días de robar comida no pensé que me servirían de algo"—pensó al percatarse que fue muy fácil quitarle esos objetos al Sennin – "¿Por qué no me dejara entrenar igual que el?, yo lo que quiero es que no se sienta solo y el me lo impide" -

Llevaban unos meses entrenando y después de hacerle según palabras del sabio de los sapos unos "exámenes", que para sentir de la pelirroja solo fueron excusas para manosearla por muchos lados, le prohibió realizar dicho entrenamiento a la par, diciendo que a ella le pondría uno muy distinto y talvez a lo largo de los meses pudieran ser iguales según como evolucionara

Karin lo vio solo como si no confiaran en ella, como si la quisieran dejarla a mitad del camino olvidada, por ello desobedeció a ero-Sennin

\- esta listo – se puso las pesas que robo en las piernas y activo los sellos de gravedad mientras seguía sentada en el suelo

\- **ESPERA** – grito una voz de un adulto

Ya era decimado tarde y Karin lo supo al momento de que se escuchó como sus espinillas se quebraron por el peso excesivo en ellas

\- **PEQUEÑA ESTÚPIDA** —Jiraiya salió de entre las sombras y se dedicó a atenderle sus miembros heridos – **NUNCA PENSÉ QUE FUERAS TAN IMBÉCIL** – el realmente estaba enojado

\- **ME DI CUENTA QUE ME HABÍAS QUITADO ESTAS COSAS** – tomo las pesas junto a los sello y los arrojo lejos al quitárselos – **tenia curiosidad de lo ibas a hacer, por ello no dije nada pero nunca pensé que hicieras esta estupidez** –

Karin estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al Sennin mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos, pero nunca se atrevió a gritar, no quiera arriesgarse a que Naruto la viera en esa situación

-¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto cuando termino de darle los primeros auxilios

-Por… qué… que…ría de…mostrar que yo tam…bién pue..do ser igual de fu..er…te que Naruto-kun —dijo con la voz quebrada de dolor

Jiraiya suspiro

\- sabes que esa es una repuesta muy estúpida verdad –dijo con un tono neutro, no estaba ni enojado ni decepcionado

-pero… pero… si no lo ha… go el sen… tirá que no… debio… irse de la… aldea – dijo con mucha ansiedad Karin

\- ¿de qué tienes miedo?—pregunto el Sennin mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo cargándola en brazos enfrente de el

-yo… yo no… tengo miedo – contesto la pelirroja fingiendo que era verdad lo que decía mientras acomodaba sus lentes

\- mira rábano andante, yo se tu historia y quién eres, así que no digas mentiras tan patéticas que las descubriré muy rápido – dijo en tono serio Jiraiya

\- ¿entonces… por eso me trajo?, para solo ser una herramienta más en el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun – la voz de Karin parecía sombría y sus ojos perdieron brillo – pero si solo es para Naruto-kun lo aceptare sin pensarlo dos veces –

Se iban a morder el brazo para reparar sus piernas y regresar al hotel cuando ágilmente con una mano Jiraiya la detuvo mientras con la otra la seguía sosteniendo

\- no es por eso que te traje, si fuera así, no me importaría que tus huesos no resistan el entrenamiento que pensabas hacer, no me importaría en alimentarte y que duermas como es debido – suspiro cansado de todo eso - no puedo revertir el daño de tu cuerpo por tanto tiempo de descuido pero si puedo guiarte para que logres alcanzar la meta que deseas desde otro camino – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa

A Karin se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y dio un sollozo

\- te traje porque tu querías venir con una convicción que a nadie más se la he visto, si no hubiera creído que te podría enseñar algo no te hubiera traído – seguía hablando Jiraiya mientras buscaba un médico en el pueblo – ¿así que dime de que tienes miedo? –

-no sé, he estado sola tanto tiempo, me he sentido usada tantas veces que tengo miedo que cuando no pueda seguir el ritmo de los que están a mi lado me dejen atrás para ya no voltear nunca en mi dirección – Karin estaba al borde del llanto mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos

\- sabes que en todas las historias hay personajes principales y secundarios – hablo al aire Jiraiya

A Karin la tomo desprevenida esas palabras y lo voltea a ver con los ojos vidriosos llenos de dudas

\- los personajes principales son los protagonistas y los secundarios solo están ahí para darle sentido a la historia sin que puedan decidir su camino ellos mismos – dijo Jiraiya como si estuviera dando una clase muy condensada de literatura – tú en estos momento eres un personaje secundario en tu propia vida –

Karin no supo que contestar a esas palabras

\- esta bien querer ayudar a Naruto porque tú quieres, pero hacerlo porque es lo que crees que él quiere, es muy diferente – la voz de Jiraiya tenía hipnotizada a Karin – tú haces las cosas por qué piensas que así lo desean las demás personas, te dejas guiar por tus miedos, en cambio si tú haces las cosas porque tú quieres es porque tu estas tomando las riendas de tu vida –

Se detuvo de su caminar para verla a los ojos

-Libérate de ese miedo que estoy seguro que hasta tu sabes que por parte de Naruto esta infundado y conviértete en el actor principal de tu vida – termino con una gran sonrisa

\- gracias ero-Sennin – dijo entre lágrimas Karin

\- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ** – grito mientras entraban a un pequeño hospital

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"conviértete en el actor principal de tu vida"_

-" **levántate y deja de tener miedo** " – se gritó así misma

\- **ALÉJATE DE MÍ** – grito cuando logro reaccionar y el chico estaba a punto de tomarla del cabello

Le logro dar un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar varios metros

La cabeza de Karin todavía estaba un poco nublada por el miedo, pero cada vez se disipaba para ser sustituido por el de actuar para ayudar a sus amigos

Vio a su alrededor y se alegró de ver que Kiba todavía podía dar lucha a su oponente a pesar que este le tenía una gran ventaja a la hora de atacar y sintió a Shino que todavía se encontraba bien a la distancia

Un intenso dolor se hizo presente en su mano

-"idiota, me la rompí"—pensó Karin

A pesar de que tenía una fuerza sobre el promedio por su entrenamiento con las espadas, su especialidad no era el Taijutsu, en ocasiones no daba bien el golpe sumado con su monstruosa fuerza dando como resultado ese tipo de accidentes cuando se descuidaba

Dirigió su mano donde se suponía tenía sus pergaminos de invocación, dándose cuenta que solo le quedaba uno y ese estaba sellado por alguien más que no le permitía ocupar esas armas

-"demonios, en que momento tuve que quedarme sin espadas"—pensó frustrada

\- jajajajajaja – el Shinobi dio una risa maniática mientras se levantaba – es mejor de esta forma, así podre hacerte sufrir todo lo que tú me hiciste sufrir –

\- **DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS, YO NO TE CONOZCO** – grito Karin - **¿QUÉ TE HICE PARA QUE ME ODIES TANTO?—** le pregunto

\- no me recuerdas verdad—dijo en tono serio su oponente— **NO RECUERDAS A QUIEN LE DESTRUISTE SU VIDA, A QUIEN MATARON A SU FAMILIA COMO CASTIGO** –

Se quitó su capucha revelando que no tenía cabello y lo que se veía de su cabeza estaba desfigurada por el fuego, la nariz y la boca estaban cubiertas por una venda blanca, los ojos cafés eran lo único que se veía sano en él, pero eran opacos sin brillo, y demostraban una furia sin igual

\- Mui – dijo asustada Karin, solo lo reconoció por los ojos, era lo único que quedaba de su antiguo compañero

\- veo que me reconociste, me culparon de tu muerte, de la muerte de Okuma y me enviaron a la cárcel junto a Chen donde solo me esperaba la muerte a mí también. para sobrevivir y tener otra oportunidad tuve que matar con mis propias manos a quien fue nuestro compañero – termino con una carcajada siniestra y maniática

Karin no pensaba mucho en su antigua vida pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que alguien más cargaría con su destino al darla por muerta

\- así que – continúo Mui con su voz muy sombría

Karin se quedó asombrada cuando lo vio desaparecer

\- Sufre – grito al aparecerse un segundo después frente a ella

Karin cruzo sus brazos logrando defenderse del golpe dirigido a su rostro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kiba tenía enceguecido uno de sus flancos al tener una de sus tres cabezas herida

\- **Gatenga** (Doble colmillo rotatorio) – el pelo sobre su lomo se erizo y giro a una gran velocidad desplazándose sobre las arenas del desierto

Su pequeño contrincante fue tomado desprevenido al esperar el ataque por aire como todos los demás que había realizado el Inuzuka, dándole de lleno en el pecho

Kiba tenía ya señales de estar cansado pero luchaba por mantener su técnica activa. Todos los ataques previos ya le estaban tomando factura

Mientras tanto el Shinobi de Kusagakure, se levantó como si no lo hubiera arrollado la enorme mole que era el lobo de tres cabezas y se quitó las placas de su armadura que ya era inservible

Kiba tenía una idea que había meditado durante los últimos minutos, solo tenía Chakra para una técnica más y esa sería una de todo o nada, si fallaba estaba muerto; estaba seguro que su intención era matarlos y no solo obtener el pergamino; y si acertaba tenía una remota posibilidad de ganar

El ninja de Kusa emprendió el contra ataque, esta ocasión era más rápido sin sus placas de acero alentándolo

Kiba aulló, esa era su última oportunidad, salto haciendo que su oponente detuviera el paso y esperada la técnica, la cual nunca llego. Kiba a medio vuelo desactivo su transformación apareciendo tres castaños cayendo en picada sobre el pequeño Shinobi

Con sus garras dio un ataque ascendente al que se encontraba al centro hiriéndolo en el pecho y deteniendo su ataque, los otros dos siguieron su recorrido hasta caer a sus espaldas. El ninja demostrando la agilidad que hasta el momento había superado la velocidad de Kiba, se volteo y vio a sus dos atacantes prepararse para el ataque, atravesó el pecho del que estaba sangrando al haber perdido un ojo en uno de sus ataques

El castaño que había sido atravesado sangro un poco de la boca pero agarro el mayor tiempo posible el brazo de su atacante impidiendo que sacara las garras de su pecho, cuando dejo de respirar desapareció en una nube de humo

\- **AHORA AKAMARU** – desde atrás el verdadero Kiba logrando inmovilizarlo el tiempo suficiente para que el Ninken pudiera atacarlo

\- **Gatsūga** (colmillo sobre colmillo) – realizo la última técnica que podía realizar la pareja del clan Inuzuka

Akamaru logro darle en el centro del cuerpo al ninja, Kiba lo tuvo que soltar por el efecto de la inercia, cayendo en la arena que rápidamente se tiño de rojo, el ataque que recibió al principio por las garras de metal le dejo una profunda herida en el pecho

Akamaru cuando su técnica termino, dejo medio enterrado al ninja en la arena sin que diera señales de vida. Ya sin Chakra perdió su transformación de Hombre-bestia y se convirtió en el cuadrúpedo blanco que era en realidad

-Tengo que ayudar a Karin y Shino -Kiba se intentó incorporar pero no pudo

Lo último que vio fue como Karin se defendía de un golpe dirigido a su cabeza, después todo se volvió negro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shino estaba con dificultad esquivando los rápidos ataques de su oponente. Ya sabía porque sus Kikaichū no podían atacar a su oponente, pero una cosa era saber por qué y otra cosa muy diferente era poder hacer algo al respecto

-"ahí está de nuevo" – pensó al ver un patrón en sus ataques

Sus ataques siempre eran iguales, primero se desplazaba a una velocidad considerable para su pesado cuerpo, cinco segundos después se detenía abruptamente frente a él y empezaba atacarlo con sus poderosos puños, si Shino se alejaba el Shinobi se preparaba para realizar de nuevo todo el ciclo

\- "es demasiado predecible, ¿será una trampa? "—pensó al ver un patrón muy obvio en todo eso

Después vio una señal de cansancio en su oponente

\- "nadie debe de durar tanto en contra suya"—pensó y después se alegró que los primero minuto de lucha fuera un clon de insectos el que se enfrentó contra de el

Lanzo una serie de Kunais los cuales su oponente pudo esquivar sin problemas y cuando estuvo cerca de golpearlo de nuevo, Shino realizó una serie de sellos para después desaparecer de su camino

\- **NO TE ESCONDAS** – grito el hombre – **ENFRÉNTAME, NECESITO VER TU MUERTE** – rio desesperadamente

A varios metros de distancia Shino salió de la tierra lanzando muchos Kunais, pero no los lanzaba a su oponente, los lanzaba a la arena de la cual había salido

Desconcertado el hombre con cicatrices vio que del mismo lugar salía un escorpión de tres colas del tamaño de Akamaru

\- **ESO ME FACILITA LAS COSAS** – grito al percatarse de que estaba dentro de la distancia de sus ataques

Concentro todo su Chakra en piernas y brazos, la velocidad que alcanzo mas la fuerza que concentraba en sus puños era suficiente para matar a los dos oponentes que estaban frente suyo

En menos de un segundo el Shinobi ya había atravesado tanto al adolecente como a la cría de escorpión

\- **Tetsuzankō** (Tacleada de hierro) – se escuchó mientras todavía seguía el puño atravesando a sus dos victimas

Desde sus flancos, aprovechado la debilidad de la técnica de su oponente, Shino y un clon le dieron un fuerte impacto en sus dos costados y si no fuera suficiente, el clon de insectos llevaba en sus manos Kunais reales que Shino lanzo previamente antes de empezar la estrategia final

\- ¿co… cómo? – el sujeto estaba impresionado, sacándose un Kunai del pecho y dejándose en la espalda otro, solo una persona lo había logrado herir de esa manera hasta el momento

\- es muy fácil saber tu estrategia, eres usuario Fūton y ocupas ese elemento para rodearte de una fuerte corriente que aleja todos los ataques, mientras también lo ocupas para desplazarte y potenciar tus golpes, pero tiene una falla, y es que gastas mucha energía en desplazarte a esa velocidad y al acabar tu envestida ya no tienes esa protección durante unos segundo – contesto Shino

\- **NO ME DERROTARAS** – grito y una fuerte corriente destruyo el cuerpo del Abúrame y del escorpión todavía empalados en su brazo, demostrando que eran Bunshin al disipándolos en una nube de insectos

Shino suspiro pesadamente

\- No quería llegar a esto – fueron sus palabras mientras veía como se acercaba a toda velocidad su oponente

\- **Kidaichū - Mushikui** (Insecto Gigante Parásito: Picadura de Insecto) – menciono Shino y realizo un sello de manos

El golpe del Shinobi de Kusagakure se quedó a milímetros de golpear el rostro de Shino

-¿Qué… que me hiciste? – pregunto con voz de dolor sin poder mover su cuerpo

\- los clones que dispersarte atravesándolos con tus manos, contenían a otro tipo de insecto, que si les doy una señal con mi Chakra empezaran a alimentarse del Chakra del anfitrión y cuando ya queda Chakra del cual alimentarse – Shino quito el puño de su rostro demostrando que ya no estaba esa invisible barrera – empiezan a devorar su carne -

En medio de gritos de dolor de su oponente, Shino se fue a paso lento, no le gustaba ocupar esa técnica pero comprendió que su oponente por alguna razón solo quería matarlo, así que tuvo que actuar según las circunstancias

-"me aleje demasiado"—pensaba mientras empezaba a correr siguiendo a sus insectos rastreadores que lo guiaban a donde se encontraban Kiba y Karin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mui era alguien muy rápido que dominaba a la perfección un estilo de Taijutsu que era desconocido para la pelirrojo, también se tenía que tratar con cautela porque sus ropas y vendajes están cubiertos por venenos paralizantes

Karin gracias a su metabolismo acelerado y muchas reservas de energía y Chakra, logro salir impune del primer golpe que le auguraba dejarla paralizada, pero no podía arriesgarse a recibir mas ataques de esa naturaleza

Ella estaba meditando sus opciones, podría intentar enfrentarlo con sus cadenas de Chakra pero ellas consumían demasiada de sus fuerzas y todavía tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros, podría luchar con el Taijutsu que sabía, pero era claro que su contrincante eran más hábil que ella, solo quedaba la invocación pero su oponente era muy rápido, no le permitía hacer los sellos necesarios

-"eso es"—se acordó del pergamino que le dieron hace unos días, tenía tanto tiempo sin él que se había olvidado por completo que ya se lo habían devuelto

\- **ESTO IGUALARA LAS SITUACIÓN** – grito Karin y de su porta shiruken saco un pergamino de cantos rojos

Al extenderlo con ambas manos aparecieron tres marcas de sellado, el primero al centro tenia inscrito **Dantō** (Espada Cortante), el segundo **Raitō** (Espadas Relámpagos), el tercero **Bakutō** (Espada Explosiva)

\- **NO LO HARÁS** – grito Mui y en medio de un parpadeo ya tenía el puño en la cara de Karin solo que esta estaba oculta detrás de una nube de humo- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo cuando en lujar de escuchar los quejidos de la Uzumaki escuchó un ruido metálico

\- te presento a **Kubikiribōchō** (cuchillo decapitador) – se escuchó la voz de Karin desde el otro lado de la espada

 **Kubikiribōchō** y la Zanbato de Karin son muy parecidas tanto en forma como en tamaño, gracias a que las dos fueron forjadas en base a la forma de un cuchillo de carnicero, solo que **Kubikiribōchō** es más grande por varios centímetros y en lugar de tener el mago en un extremo, lo tiene al centro equilibrando el centro de gravedad, su hoja es curva en lugar de ser recta y tiene una muesca afilada en forma de medio circulo cerca de la empuñadura, del otro lado cerca de la punta tiene un orificio por donde cabe perfectamente la cabeza de una persona adulta, la empuñadura estaba forrada con un cinto rojo y blanco

Mui salto para atrás viendo que su ventaja se había esfumado

\- estas listo para el segundo raund – Karin tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras levantaba la pesada arma con una mano

Decir que Mui estaba asombrado era poco, no podía creer que Karin pudiera levantar tan pesada arma y menos aun cuando la vio correr y parecía que se desplazaba mucho más rápido que como lo hacía sin ella, por su impresión no pudo evitar el golpe lateral de la espada con el lado sin filo propinado por Karin que le rompió su brazo derecho junto con varias costillas

Callo tendido en la arena varios metros a la distancia, cuando sus ojos ubicaron de nuevo a la pelirroja, está ya estaba en el aire lista para darle la estocada final

Cerró los ojos esperando su fin pero solo escucho como la hoja metálica se enterraba en la arena a los lados de su cabeza

\- ¿por qué lo haces? – pregunto Karin con voz seria

Mui al abrir los ojos pudo ver que su cuello estaba siendo aprisionado por la muesca semicircular que tenía la espada

\- por qué Karin Uzumaki destrozo mi vida – respondió

\- ya veo – la mirada de la Haruno era vacía – disculpa pero yo no soy esa persona –

Mui estaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo alcanzable para un humano

\- Karin Uzumaki murió hace tres años – dijo sin ningún sentimiento en la voz – yo soy Karin Haruno, gusto en conocerte – sonrió, si algo había aprendido de Naruto es que nunca guardar rencor contra las personas que la lastimaron

Mui tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras de la chica y después sus ojos mostraron una paz que parecía que tenía mucho tiempo sin conocer

\- entonces no tengo nada en contra tuya – veía al infinito cielo azul gracias a la sombra de la afilada hoja que aprisionaba su cuello – me dieron esta segunda oportunidad diciendo que tenía que llevar a una persona interesante así que te escogí a ti, pero si no eres la persona que pensé no tengo más que esperar mi castigo—ensombreció un poco la mirada - mi carcelero y otro prisionero eran los que conformaban mi equipo y yo fui el que tomo todos los riesgos contigo y fracase –

Sin que Karin lo notara de las vendas que cubrían una de las manos de Mui, empezó a sacar un Kunai muy afilado

\- por ello solo me queda – tomo una gran bocanada de aire – **ACABAR CON QUIEN ME LLEVO A LA LOCURA** – Grito con todas sus fuerzas

Mui tomo el Kunai y se sentó ocupando todas las fuerzas que tenía, separando su cabeza de su cuerpo en el proceso, como último impulso su mano que tenía el Kunai junto con todo su brazo se dirigieron al cuello de Karin

Karin estaba impresionada con la acción de su excompañero de armas, nunca imagina que el por propia voluntad se decapitaría así mismo, tan impresionada estaba que solo cerro los ojos mientras veía como el Kunai se acercaba a ella; era la primera vez que vea morir a alguien en el campo de batalla

Los segundos se hicieron horas y Karin se sorprendí de que no sintiera dolor alguno. Con miedo abrió los ojos y vio frente suyo el cuerpo sin vida de Mui

\- fallo – dijo con la voz entrecortada de miedo

Soltó su espada y se retiró un poco de él, viendo solo así que no fallo en acabar con la persona que lo llevo a la locura

Karin no se dio cuenta pero estuvo a nada de ser atacada o secuestrada por una tercer persona en el lugar

\- veo que lograste acabar con la persona que te llevo a la locura – repitió Karin viendo como el Kunai de Mui estaba travesando la garganta del niño de su equipo, el cual tenía una herida de gravedad en el pecho como resultado de su pela con Kiba – tu carcelero – termino y soltó una lagrima por la persona que indirectamente condeno a un infierno en vida

Sello el cuerpo de Mui en el espacio desocupado por la espada y se llevó en el hombro a la **Kubikiribōchō**

 **-** tengo que apurarme – dijo cuándo sintió que el Chakra de Kiba estaba muy débil

 _"saben cuál es mi sueño"_

Escucho las palabras de Jiraiya cuando pensó en todas las cosas que tuvieron que sufrir sus excompañeros de Kusagakure

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Año y medio antes

Karin estaba con la cara roja leyendo muchas hojas sentada sobre el pasto bajo la sombra que proporcionaban algunos árboles, el sol se colaba entre la hojas dando un sentimiento de tranquilidad inigualable a las afueras de una pequeña cabaña que Jiraiya rento para descansar después de sus entrenamientos

Escribía maniáticamente con la mirada concentrada en lo que hacía, al terminar su cara se ponía roja como su cabello y aventaba todo a un lado, minutos después volvía a leer lo escrito en las hojas y volvía a escribir desesperadamente mientras que debajo de sus ropas salía una nube de vapor cuando se daba cuenta de la que hacía de nuevo

\- **TE MALDIGO ERO-SENNIN** – gritaba cada vez que arrojaba las hojas minutos antes de volver a repetir todo de nuevo

Como parte de su "entrenamiento" Jiraiya como el adulto responsable que es. Puso a Naruto y Karin a editar los capítulos terminados para su nuevo libro

Su escritura tenía dos propósitos, la primera era financiar con el dinero recibido de las ventas a toda su red de espías y la segunda de la cual casi nadie sabía era que en su juventud le revelaron que como parte de su profecía de vida tenía que escribir libros ya que uno daría la llave para encontrar lo que busca

Cabe mencionar que la serie de libros Icha-Icha, la cual había escrito Jiraiya a lo largo de los años y que Kakashi y Obito eran grandes seguidores; aunque este último tuviera escondida su colección completa en otra dimensión; eran libros eróticos

Al principio la inocente de Karin se negó pero la curiosidad pudo más y demostró que tenía un gran talento para las escenas perversas

Naruto era un caso aparte, a él no le interesaba mucho el asunto; o lo disimulaba muy bien; diciendo que no le entendía a la letra de su maestro y era peor si Karin ya lo había leído antes porque tenía dos escrituras sobrepuestas que dificultaban más la lectura, sin mencionar posiciones que Naruto ni sabía que existían

La triste realidad era que Naruto era demasiado perezoso para leer dejándole todo el trabajo a una pelirroja que escribía inspirándose en lo que quería hacer con cierto rubio

\- ¿saben cuál es mi sueño? – pregunto Jiraiya estando en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña

Karin levanto la vista mostrando unos ojos maniáticos; la interrumpió a la mitad de un frenesí de escritura; y Naruto que estaba acostado en el pasto solo dejo de jugar con un lápiz que tenía en las manos

\- no – contestaron al unísono los dos Genin

\- un mundo donde la gente conozca lo que es una paz duradera – confeso Jiraiya apartando las hojas que conformaban el último capítulo que había escrito

Los dos Genin se miraron y le prestaron su completa atención al viejo sabio

\- si les soy sincero – dio una sonrisa amplia y se rasco la nuca – no sé cómo lo puedo lograr – su voz era sincera – pero estoy seguro que buscare la forma de lograrlo hasta el fin de mis días – transmitía esperanza de poder lograrlo

\- pero si no lo logro espero que ustedes sigan con ese sueño – los vio con unos ojos llenos de confianza que eran difíciles de ignorar

\- si – hablaron los Genin contagiados con la misma convicción de su maestro

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-paz duradera – murmuro Naruto recargado en el barandal de una terraza en la torre central del desierto infernal

Su cara denotaba aburrimiento

El día anterior le habían dicho cuál era su verdadera misión en el lugar y pensó que sería más divertida, solo desilusionándose cuando se dio cuenta que proteger a un Kage era muy aburrido si este solo se la pasaba haciendo papeleo todo el día

\- ¿Qué pasa Zorro?—pregunto Hinata que lo vio perderse en sus recuerdo minutos antes

-nada Kyu – dio una amplia sonrisa

Hinata y Naruto mantenían ocultas sus identidades con sus nombres falsos de siempre y unas gabardinas blancas con capuchas y bordes rojos, típicas de Konoha

\- solo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo el viejo ero-Sennin hace tiempo – su voz parecía que lo llevaba a ese tranquilo lugar donde les pidió seguir con su sueño – solo estaba pensando si se podrá hacer –

\- yo siempre te ayudare a cumplir tus sueños – dijo Hinata con seguridad

\- estoy seguro que lo lograremos juntos entonces – Naruto se alegraba que no perdió la confianza de su hermana en ese tiempo – cuando averigüe como lograrlo, te contare el sueño del viejo y estoy seguro que daremos todo lo que tenemos para que se haga realidad—estaba muy seguro de sus palabras

Por inercia poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero no hizo nada para romper el contacto, ella se sentía segura cada vez que hacia eso su hermano

\- parece que mañana tendrán problemas los equipos – dijo Naruto viendo a la distancia formarse muy lentamente una tormenta de arena

\- vamos a comer – sugiero Hinata ignorando por completo la tormenta que se avecinaba

\- ¿crees que tengan ramen? – pregunto con esperanzas Naruto, tenía varios días sin probar ese alimento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una oficina asignada para el uso exclusivo de la Hokage en la torre central del desierto infernal, Inoichi estaba observando una pequeña tormenta de arena formarse en la lejanía

\- no cree conveniente cancelar el examen por el peligro de la tormenta de arena – pregunto preocupado por su hija

\- **no** – respondió la Hokage sentada en un sillón tomando sake – **los informes indican que solo es una tormenta normal y nada se oculta en ella** –

-Hokage-sama – la voz del Yamanaka era seria – puedo preguntar qué tipo de persona es Hinata Uzumaki -

Shikaku que hasta ese momento se encontraba acostado en otro sillón viendo al techo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se incorporó y levanto la ceja en señal de duda

\- creo que voy a vigilar que Shikamaru no se vuelva a dormir bajo el sol del desierto – con esos palabras salió de la habitación

La Hokage se quedó viendo la puerta por donde salió Shikamaru pero le restó importancia segundos después

\- **¿para qué quieres saber?** – pregunto en tono neutro

\- es por Ino, tengo curiosidad de saber porque tuvo ese cambio tan radical en su entrenamiento y forma de ver el mundo Shinobi – contesto Inoichi volteando a ver dónde estaba la Hokage – Tsunade-sama, le estoy agradecido de que la entrene a mi hija—Inoichi dio una pequeña reverencia-pero estoy seguro que Uzumaki-san tiene que ver más de lo que admite mi hija –

\- **no hay mucho más de lo que tú ya investigaste por tu cuenta** – dio una pequeña carcajada la Hokage

Inoichi se avergonzó un poco, él pensaba que lo había hecho muy discretamente

 **\- es leal, amable y no deja que sus amigos sufran solos o que sufran por los problemas que ella arrastra** – empezó a enumerar lo que era Hinata – **pero si te preocupa que lastime a Ino no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo** —

\- me… me refiero a su vida amorosa – divago un poco el rubio

Al instante el Yamanaka sudo frio por el aura que desprendía la Hokage al mal interpretar su pregunta

\- **no, espere** – el hombre movía erráticamente los brazos frente suyo como una protección – lo que pasa es lo siguiente – hablo más serio

-estoy consciente que Uzumaki-san a inspirado a mi hija para llegar hasta donde se encuentra ahora– suspiro pesadamente Inoichi – si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi hija tomaría enserio su carrera ninja hace tres años, lo hubiera diagnosticado con indicios de locura – se rio un poco – pero después del incidente en el bosque de la muerte y que ella tratara más cercanamente a Uzumaki-san dio una notable mejoría, ya es muy buena haciendo los Jutsu exclusivos de nuestro clan y hace poco fue capaz de lograr los Jutsu combinados con los clanes Nara y Akimichi, mejoro en su Taijutsu y Ninjutsu , en sus habilidades medicas talvez no esté a la altura de Haruno-san y Uzumaki-san pero me entere que ya tiene el nivel de un médico promedio trabajando en el hospital –

Dio una gran sonrisa

\- estoy muy orgulloso de ella – volteo de nuevo a la ventana – pero no estoy seguro de que Uzumaki-san no la lastime –

Lo Hokage frunció el ceño al escuchar eso

\- no me malinterprete— Inoichi sin despegar la vista de la tormenta de arena lejana siguió hablando - no estoy diciendo que lo haga intencionalmente, solo que no estoy seguro de cuando las conversaciones y anécdotas de mi hija empezaron solo a tratarse de Uzumaki-san -

Dio un suspiro

\- antes solo se trataban de Sasuke Uchiha pero últimamente solo son de Hinata Uzumaki. Me preocupa que ambas fracturen su amistad por un mal entendido -

La Hokage solo pensó las palabras de Inoichi, pensó haber notado algo hacia unos meses pero era algo tan insignificante que podría ser su imaginación

-veo a lo que te refieres, pero estoy segura que todo es un mal entendido que se solucionara con el tiempo – la Hokage le restó importancia

\- eso espero – termino diciendo Inoichi después de un momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La primera noche del examen en el desierto ya estaba sobre los participantes quienes se disponían a descansar o a cazar a sus víctimas en la noche

En un pequeño oasis que a la distancia no llamaba la atención de quien no buscara un poco de agua se encontraba Kiba con vendas en el pecho, descansando de su último enfrentamiento. El pequeño campamento tenía una fogata para poder soportar la fría noche del desierto con relativa comodidad que gracias a Karin y un Genjutsu logro ocultar para que no se viera a la distancia

\- ¿Crees que se encuentre bien? – se escuchó una voz

\- sí, es demasiado idiota para dejarse vencer por tampoco – contesto Karin

Kiba inconscientemente escucho la conversación y empezó a despertar

-¿Ta… ma… ki? – dijo más dormido que despierto Kiba

La mencionada solo dio un pequeño salto y se sonrojo, ella se suponía que debía retirarse del lugar antes de que el Inuzuka se despertara

-s… si – contesto tímidamente

- **HAAAAAAAA** – se despertó por completo Kiba **– ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?, ¿COMO HAS ESTADO…? AY… AY…** \- no pudo terminar todas sus preguntas por el dolor que sintio al sentarse de tan improviso

\- ten cuidado, tu herida todavía está muy sensible – lo reprendió la castaña

Los años le sentaron bien a Tamaki siendo ahora una chica un poco mas alta que el promedio de su edad y bien dotada en su pecho, su cabello marrón ya le llega por debajo de la cintura. Ella usa una blusa sin mangas de color rojo, pantalón de color claro, medias de malla y sandalias. También lleva vendas envueltas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Karin solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras afilaba su Zanbato recién reparada

\- "en otra ocasión me las pagaras cara de perro"—pensó Karin contenta de ver como se relacionaban esos dos

Al principio le pidió a Denka que Tamaki lo acompañara para poder darle una lección a Kiba por todo lo boca floja que había sido los últimos días, pero cuando llegaron Denka y segundos después Tamaki con una invocación inversa hecha por el gato ninja. No tuvo el corazón para burlarse de ellos, a pesar de que Tamaki no tenía la culpa de nada. La castaña al ver a Kiba vendado y sangrando todavía, se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas las cuales se negaron a salir de sus ojos y de inmediato sin pedir permiso empezó a atender las heridas del Inuzuka a pesar que Karin y Shino ya las habían curado casi en su totalidad

-"pero hoy disfruta de tu reencuentro"—pensó mientras veía las estrellas – "¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto-kun?"—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bajo las mismas estrellas unos ojos blancos veían fijamente a dos pergaminos que tenían en las manos

Él tenía el primer turno de guardias para evitar que los demás participantes del examen los sorprendieran por la visible fogata que tenían para no morir de frio

pasaba el rato recordando todo lo sucedido en el día, al principio se enfrentaron con unos Genin de Suna que demostraron tener un gran sentido del honor, y uno de sus integrantes era el reflejo de Lee; siendo que no se dejaba vencer por las adversidades y solo podía ocupar Taijutsu como única habilidad ninja; el enfrentamiento uno a uno entre esos dos fue digno de ver, lee demostró su fuerza y determinación siendo seguido muy de cerca por el otro Shinobi y en ocasiones superando al discípulo de la bestia verde de Konoha

Al final Lee se proclamó como vencedor del encuentro haciendo un nuevo amigo y compañero en el proceso

Suspiro pesadamente

El resultado había sido favorable pero no podía decir que estuviera contento al sostener dos pergaminos blancos en sus manos, no quiso rechazarlo porque la pelea fue tan justa que se le hizo una falta de respeto no aceptar el premio

Pero a pesar de ello algo más inundaba su cabeza con pensamiento que no podía hacer a un lado a pesar de que no era provechoso tenerlos en ese momento

 _"¿Qué soy para ustedes?"_

Recordó y casi pudo escuchar de nuevo el grito que dio Tenten dolida

Ella tenía días comportándose extraña con él, muy evasiva y distante. Al principio no le dio importancia pero después su falta de interés y cercanía lo empezó a incomodar de una manera extraña y que nunca antes había sentido, después estaba lo ocurrido en la tarde

\- nos descuidamos – fue lo que susurro

Y era cierto, se dejaron acorralar por un equipo de la aldea escondida entre la lluvia al ser emboscados en unas viejas ruinas. En medio de la pelea el piso cedió y se derrumbó tragándose a Tenten y a una Kunoichi del equipo rival. Como primera acción Neji propuso una tregua, aceptada rápidamente por las integrantes del otro equipo. No lo entendía, su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba consiente que Tenten era una chica fuerte y que no se dejaría vencer por un simple derrumbe y encontraría la forma de salir de las ruinas, pero no podía dejar de estar ansioso y tener miedo de no volver a oír su voz

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez fue más fuerte y sonoramente

Al final todo resulto bien al encontrar a Tenten en una entrada a lo que en la antigüedad fueron ductos de agua subterráneos, y también demostró Tenten ser una gran maestra en el arte del sellado al invocar una gran cantidad de agua de un mar distante a través de una de sus pergaminos

\- Neji – se escuchó la voz de Tenten

El aludido no se sobresaltó pero si se extrañó que su compañera estuviera todavía despierta, siendo que llevaba algunas horas acostada sin moverse o dar señales de estar despierta. Guardo los pergaminos en un pliegue de su Yukata

\- deberías estar descansado, te toca el siguiente turno de guardia – dijo con tono neutro sin voltearla a ver

\- es que realmente me gustaría saber que piensan… – Tenten medito sus palabras – que piensas sobre mí –

-"¿otra vez esa pregunta?" – Neji se extrañó mucho del porque su compañera tenia tantas dudas

\- que eres una excelente Kunoichi, maestra en todo tipo de armas, excelente manejadora de los sellos de invocación y sellado, una persona con mucha dedicación –expreso Neji un poco desconcertado por la insistente pregunta

\- sabes que no es cierto eso, no he logrado mi sueño – se abraso sus rodillas mientras seguía acostada en uno de sus costados– no logre mi sueño de ser alguien como mi ídolo a seguir, la quinta Hokage, no logre dominar el Ninjutsu médico y mi habilidad para el Ninjutsu en general no es muy bueno, Taijutsu no se compara en ningún punto con el de ustedes dos y no se diga con el de la Hokage, sé que soy un ser patético que no es digna para que tú la notes – esas últimas palabras se quebraron en la garganta de la castaña

Neji por algún motivo eso último le molesto y girando para poder verla se dio cuenta que estaba temblando por contener el llanto que la invadía

\- Tenten si es por lo que te dijimos hace unas horas, discúlpanos, no era con la intención de ofenderte – dijo Neji visiblemente preocupado

En ese momento se arrepentía de haber seguido los palabras de Lee y asegurar que era muy "practico" tenerla en el equipo

\- no es eso – la voz de Tenten se escuchaba temblorosa por sus sentimiento – sé que mi lugar en el equipo es ser casi una sirvienta y mula de carga –

\- **claro que no** – Neji se levantó por el enojo que sintió – **nosotros nunca dijimos eso, solo te alabamos por tu gran habilidad como Kunoichi y como chica** –

\- **SI TANTO ME ALABAS, ENTONCES PORQUE NUNCA ME DIRIGES LA PALABRA, NUNCA ME MUESTRAS OTRO SENTIMIENTO QUE SEA INDIFERENCIA** – Tenten de igual forma se levantó y se posiciono a un paso de Neji confrontando su perlada mirada – **¿por qué no puedo ser como Hinata-san?** – lo último lo dijo bajo, retirando al mirada de la de Neji

-¿Qué tiene que ver Uzumaki-san en todo esto? – pregunto Neji más calmado

\- disculpa, no quería decir eso – Tenten se giró para que no viera su sonrojo y vergüenza del momento

Se disponía a irse pero en un movimiento rápido por parte de Neji se lo impidió al tomarla de uno de sus brazos

\- no puedo, ni comprenderte ni ayudarte si no me lo explicas – dijo un poco molesto Neji – ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto Hinata-san? –

La ansiedad y nerviosismo se hizo presente en la chica, ese era el primer contacto real que tenía con su compañero de equipo desde que lo conocía, pero algo en ella se rompía lentamente, la forma que hablaba al referirse a Hinata le dolía mucho

\- **ESTOY CELOSA DE ELLA, ME DESAGRADA COMO LA TRATAS TAN DIFERENTE A COMO LO HACES CONMIGO** – termino explotando – **NO SÉ QUÉ ME PASA PERO SOLO EN RECORDAR CÓMO SE LLEVAN USTEDES DOS ME PONE UN HUECO EN EL PECHO Y SIENTO QUE LA ODIO** – con eso se fue corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

Neji no supo que decir, solo se limitó a observar con su Byakugan a Tenten llorar a varias decenas de metros detrás de una duna de arena

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Hola, aquí el siguiente capítulo de la Historia, en este me enfoque en los demás equipos, como es el de Karin y el de Neji, a Sakura por el momento la voy a dejar un poco de lado para poder explicar como se desarrollaran los personajes en esta mitad de la historia, a Sakura la retomare cuando termine el examen y conozcan a cierta rubia del país de los demonios

Alguien dijo Suigetsu, como se imaginaran el sí entrara en la historia un poco más delante, pero ira tras el cuello de Karin (literalmente) porque ella tiene lo que ha estado buscando y no solo eso, si son observadores la pelirroja esta muy adelantada en la búsqueda de las siete espadas, más adelante contare porque Karin está interesada en esas espadas

Cambiando de tema, ya tengo el capítulo espacial que Gano **Tobi Uchiha-chan** , es una historia que se centrara en Izuna Uchiha y Mito Uzumaki (IzuMito) solo estoy esperando el visto bueno de la ganadora para publicarlo, lo que espero sea en unos días

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

 **Antes de nada agradezco a**

 **Denise** por sugerirme enviarlos al Mundo de Naruto Shippuden

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capitulo

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 8

 **Black Angel N:** hola

Si, de hecho de ahí salió el cometario (primer libro o película ahí aparece el dialogo)

Con lo del parecido será revelado (en parte) hasta casi el inicio de la guerra, pero es una respuesta con trampa por que será revelada por quien menos se espere

en cuanto a Emi más adelante mostrare más detalles de lo que paso con ella, solo te puedo adelantar que fue gracias al único recuerdo que quedaba en su mente que creo toda una vida alrededor de él como su padre

ya se revelo que no era solo un equipo quien estaba buscando a Karin

 **OTAKUFire** : Hola, ¿Quién dijo que no son hermanos? (Malditos conejillos de indias les dije que no publicaran nada en internet)

Hinata si tendrá su ataque de celos junto a Karin y Sakura

 **Vanagandr:** Hola, si lo ocuparon de piñata pero no fue de uno en uno ni con tiempo limitado XD

En cuanto a Fū si volverá a aparecer pero por desgracia no tendrá mucho protagonismo en esta historia

 **Denise:** Hola, creo que entiendo tu punto XD

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** Hola, en parte si fue por el pergamino, pero más que nada fue la presión de Danzō sobre Tsunade por el incidente en el restaurante

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Hola, espero que te gustara el capitulo

 **Karina Bancrofti:** hola, espero que te gustara este capítulo y gracias por preocuparte por mi

Gracias por tus sugerencias, voy a mejorar todos los puntos negativos que encontraste (que para eso sirven las criticas contractivas y no me ofenden ni las tomo con malas intenciones)

Me alegra que te gustara, y mi intención en esta historia es que te saque una que otra carcajada por lo que escribo

En cuanto a Hinata y que aprendiera de Tsunade, si te soy sincero originalmente no iba a ser así, primero pensé enviarla con Jiraiya junto a Naruto, pero me tope con el problema que así Hinata no evolucionaria en nada en su personalidad al quedarse dentro de su zona de confort, así que tuve que modificar la historia a como fue publicada, pero nunca fue mi intención quitarle protagonismo a Sakura en ese tema. Creo que con lo que tengo planeado será más relevante aun Sakura como la médico del grupo

En cuanto a sus habilidades, tal vez si los he puesto como prodigios pero quería dar a entender lo mucho que hubieran aprendido si alguien les hubiera hecho caso desde un principio

Me disculpo por las toneladas de faltas de ortografía, la dislexia no me deja en paz (ToT), pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible en tener las menos posibles (no es el primer comentario al respecto y he intentado mejorar desde el primero)

Con tus pregunta

1.- eso será revelado el próximo capitulo

2.- porque se olvidó depilar ese día (jajajajaja)

3.- aquí estoy jugando con lo que cada quien quiere ver, Hanabi vio que se parecía la niña de la foto a Hinata, pero Haishi no le vio similitud alguna, Jiraiya se esforzó en ver el parecido con Kushina y Tsunade solo la relaciono por el tono de su cabello y temperamento

El sentimiento de incertidumbre es algo con lo que estoy contando hasta revelar la verdad

4.- ya se vio que pasó con Karin y con quien sería el último que la conoció como Uzumaki

5.- por el momento solo es un emo en busca de respuestas. Después que Hinata le pateara (literalmente) sus ideas, dejo de buscar venganza y solo quiere saber las respuestas a todas sus preguntas

6.- si se sabrá que siente Sasuke por Hinata y Sakura pero eso será muy adelante en la historia

7.- si abra pero muy superficial y como en el caso de este capitulo a ojos de otros personajes solo como malos entendidos la mayoría de las veces

8.- eso es un secreto muy bien cuidado por dos conejillos de indias (que ya no tienen acceso a internet J) pero desde cuando en estas historias está el impedimento de ser hermanos de sangre XD

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** Hola, espero que te gustara el capítulo y en cuanto a Naruto, el abecés no causa los problemas pero alguien tiene que pagar los platos rotos XD

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-07-25 (eso intentare)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	32. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 25 Segunda fase de los exámenes Chūnin, Miedo

Un nuevo día se asomaba en el horizonte y los participantes del Examen se despertaban de un merecido descanso del día anterior

\- Sa…ku…ra – escuchó la pelirrosa un grito lejano entre el estupor del sueño

Sakura estaba cansada, el día anterior había sido muy difícil y quería dormir más

Se enfrentaron a los peligros del desierto y a un equipo de Sunagakure muy extraño que combinaban el arte de las marionetas con el de transferencia de mentes haciéndolos muy difíciles de derrotar. Pero gracias a Ino y al Jutsu cooperativo con el clan Akimichi y con Sakura en sustitución del Clan Nara los lograron vencer

Lo que quería en ese instante era dormir más tiempo, de todas formas todavía faltaban cuatro días del examen y ya tenían los dos pergaminos

\- fren… tona des… pier… ta – ahora pudo reconocer la vos de Ino, podía decirse que estaba gritando pero se escuchaba muy lejana

Recapacito unos segundos. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba incómodo y tenía una presión en el pecho

\- ¿Sakura dónde estás? – se escuchó la voz de Chōji mas cerca pero muy apagada

Sakura en ese momento abrió los ojos, pero solo se encontró con una infinita oscuridad, se sentía pesado su cuerpo y no podía respirar bien

\- **Chōji, ya la encontraste** – grito Ino casi en el oído del Akimichi

\- **no** – contesto Chōji de igual forma

A pesar de estar a unos centímetros de distancia uno del otro, tenían muchas dificultades en entenderse por culpa de una tormenta de arena que los sorprendió unos minutos antes, era tan fuerte que temían por sus vidas. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Chōji solo pudo despertar a Ino antes de que el viento la arrastrara, tal como le sucedió a Sakura segundos después

\- **ahí está** – grito Ino y señalo un lugar donde se distinguía una mano salir debajo de la arena

Sakura entro en pánico, no sabía que pasaba por lo que con todas sus fuerzas levanto su puño para poder defenderse

Desconcertada sintió como si una gran mano la levantara y el negro rápidamente se convirtió en dorado

- **¿Qué está pasando?** – grito al darse cuenta que Chōji con ayuda de su Jutsu de crecimiento la acercaba donde estaba Ino

\- **una tormenta de arena frentona** – grito Ino abrazándola – **tenemos que encontrar un refugio rápido** –

Sakura y Chōji asintieron.

Empezaron a caminar con la esperanza de que no hubieran errado el camino y se dirigieran a donde sabían estaba la torre central

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru caminaban despacio soportando el embate de la tormenta, su caminar en tan terrible condición en contra del viento era para poder llegar a una construcción de piedra maciza que se veía a la distancia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara en su oficina en la torre central se quedó viendo a la ventana

Algo no le gustaba

Él era un habitante del desierto y había convivido con las tormentas de arena toda su vida, pero esta se veía diferente, se veía más rápida y mortal que muchas de las que visto en su corta vida pero se movía lentamente y el informe de los ninja sensores no lo tranquilizaban al decirle que era tan fuerte que no podían sentir la presencia de todos los examinados que se encontrasen dentro de la tormenta

\- esto no es natural – dedujo al saber que la arena naturalmente no interfería con la habilidad de los ninja para sentir el Chakra a la distancia

Por esa misma ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió en busca del responsable

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **Neji, despierta** – Gritaba Lee

Neji sintió que solo fueron unos segundos los que cerró los ojos, no se atrevió a quitarle los ojos de encima a Tenten durante toda la noche. Ignorando sus propias advertencias que daba siempre a sus compañeros de equipo no despertó a Lee para que lo relevara en las guardias ni tampoco le pidió a la chica acercarse mas

- **¿Qué sucede?** – Neji no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido pero al despertar con trabajos podía ver más de uno o dos metros a la distancia

\- **uno tormenta de arena** – Grito lee demostrando lo obvio – **y no encuentro a Tenten** –

Neji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

\- **BYAKUGAN** – Grito y sus ojos mostraron tan singular Dōjutsu, pero por más que se esforzó no logro penetrar la pared de arena que giraba a su alrededor. En su desesperación no se percató del Chakra imbuido en la arena que le impedía ver a través de la pared que formaba

Dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido al sentirse frustrado

\- **ESTABA CERCA DE AQUÍ** – grito y salió corriendo donde estaba seguro estuvo su compañera hasta poco después de que se quedara dormido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten estaba desorientada. Un fuerte viento la despertó, la arrastro e hizo que perdiera completamente todas sus referencias para poder volver al campamento junto a su equipo

\- **Neji** – grito – **Lee** – su voz se perdía por el fuerte viento que la azotaba

Intenso sacar algo de uno de sus pergaminos con sellos pero las fuertes ráfagas le arrebataron el pergamino de las manos

El viento más la arena que golpeaba su rostro hacía que su respiración fuera difícil, teniendo al final un ataque de tos que casi la deja sin aliento tirada en el piso

-"eres una inútil" – se recriminaba así misma por lo poco que podía hacer en realidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- me alegra no estar ahí afuera Dattebayo – dijo Naruto al ver por la ventana de la pequeña sala donde esperaban a que les dieran las órdenes del día

\- espero que Sakura y Karin estén bien – se escuchó la voz preocupada de Hinata

\- **EL KAZEKAGE NO ESTÁ** – entro gritando Gai poniendo en sobre aviso a los Uzumaki

No tardaron ni dos minutos en estar frente a la oficina temporal del Kazekage donde ya se encontraba la Hokage, Temari, Kankurō y muchos más ninja viendo que sucedía

\- **se escapó y dejo una réplica de arena** – informo la Hokage - **¿Cómo están los informes de la tormenta de arena?** —

\- hasta hace unos minutos era una tormenta mediana – empezó a informar Temari – pero ha aumentado rápidamente de intensidad y se dificulta saber que ocurre dentro de la tormenta –

\- **el examen se suspenderá hasta que la tormenta se calme, así que vallan a buscar a los participantes antes que todos mueran** – ordeno la Hokage

\- ¿Qué hay de Gaara? – pregunto Kankurō

\- **no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que él está haciendo lo mismo que acabó de ordenar, así que si quieres ver como se encuentra tendrás que también ayudar a traer a todos aquí** – contesto la Hokage

\- si – todos los ninjas de Suna después de escuchar esas palabras estuvieron de acuerdo

Conocían a Gaara y el ya no era el tipo de persona que solo se quedaba viendo sufrir a la gente, ahora hacia todo lo posible para evitar ese sufrimiento

Azuma y su equipo solo se quedaron al margen de la discusión. Un solo vistazo a la Hokage confirmo que ellos tenían que seguir su misión original

\- ¿cómo lo encontraremos ahí, Dattebayo? – se quejó el rubio al ver desde una terraza como todo era cubierto por una intensa tormenta de arena

La arena se azotaba en contra de el con tanta fuerza que si no tuviera su manto de Konoha le dolería cada impacto de la arena, y la pared que formaban era tan densa que contrabajos lograba ver a sus compañeros de equipo junto a él. La ventaja era que ninguno de los integrantes tenía la necesidad de gritar a pesar del ruido del ambiente porque todos llevaban unos radios que les permitían comunicarse sin problemas

\- estoy pensando en ello, lástima que no trajimos a ningún rastreador con nosotros – pensó Asuma en voz alta – creen que Kakashi pueda acompañarnos –

\- no puede sin levantar sospechas – contesto Gai – él es uno de los guardias personales de Tsunade-sama –

\- pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de rastrearlo – comento Kurenai

\- etto – la débil voz de Hinata se escuchó en la conversación

\- ¿debe de haber alguna alternativa? – pregunto Naruto

-disculpen – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Hinata

\- ¿cuánto tiempo creen que la Hokage se tarde en reasignar una tare a Kakashi-san? – pregunto Kurenai

\- yo… - la voz de Hinata fue apagada por la de un rubio

\- ¿y si le decimos a Kakashi que solo nos preste a uno de sus Ninken? – pregunto Naruto

\- **DÉJENME HABLAR** – todos se quedaron paralizados por el grito de Hinata, sobre todo Naruto que se tiro al piso temblando y se cubría la cabeza con sus manos

\- Dis… disculpa Hinata – Kurenai fue la única que logro hablar después de sentir la presencia de "la otra Hinata"

\- lo que les quería decir… – rápidamente se disipo su furia – es que yo pudo ayudar a rastrearlo – jugo con sus dedos índice por la pena que sentía que todos la vieran de esa forma

\- ¿y cómo se supone que lo harás Dattebayo? – pregunto Naruto

-así – dijo alegre Hinata y realizo una serie de sellos de mano

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación) – frente a ella apareció una nube de humo

\- _te dije que no me llamara a excepción de que fuera algo divertido_ – se quejó una voz profunda detrás de la nube de humo

A Naruto se le fue la quijada al piso, su hermana tenía un contrato de invocación

\- **UN LOBO,** **DATTEBAYO** – grito viendo con impresión al imponente animal que fácilmente tenía su estatura

- _¿Quién es el chico listo?_ – la invocación lo vio con ojos asesinos – _¿me lo puedo comer?_ –

\- disculpa Arufa-sama – Hinata hizo una reverencia – él es mi Onii-san, Naruto –

Arufa era un lobo de pelo color azul oscuro con el pecho blanco, de unos cuatro metros de largo, ojos color verde y afilados dientes que sobresalían de su hocico cerrado, como collar tenía una banda de Konoha

\- él es Arufa-sama, uno de los líderes de los perros ninja, una tribu leal solo a Konoha – termino su presentación Hinata

- **ES IMPRESIONANTE DATTEBAYO** —Naruto dio un brinco y se posiciono en el lomo del animal – **¿DESDE CUÁNDO LO PUEDES INVOCAR?, ¿QUIÉN TE DIO SU CONTRATO DE INVOCACIÓN?, ¿ES UN BUEN RASTREADOR?…** -

Arufa se cansó del interrogatorio del rubio y ocupando su cola como látigo tiro a Naruto de su lomo

\- **_NO SOY NINGUNA MULA DE CARGA PARA SOPORTARTE ENCIMA MÍO, ESO SOLO LO PUEDO PERMITIR A HINATA POR SER PARTE DE MI MANADA_** – grito enojado el lobo

\- **ELLA NO ES PARTE DE TU MANADA… ES MI HERMANA DATTEBAYO** – dijo molesto por el golpe y las palabras de Arufa

\- **_si no fuera porque le prometí a Hinata no comerte ya estarías en mi estómago_** – gruño el perro pegando su frente con la del rubio

\- **en que momento lo prometiste y yo no necesito de ella para defenderme** – contradijo Naruto

\- **_LO HICE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE ME INVOCO, AL PARECER ES MÁS LISTA QUE TÚ_** –grito el lobo molesto al aceptar una promesa que dudaba poder cumplir

Hinata solo enrojeció y jugo con dedos, ella sabía que su hermano metería la pata con alguien tan orgulloso como los perros y lobos, solo no espero que fuera tan rápido

\- **NARUTO, SENTADO** – grito Azuma

Naruto lo hizo solo sin pensarlo, se sentó como si se tratar de un perro

\- espera un momento… – se dio cuento lo que hacía – **él es quien debe sentarse Dattebayo** – chillo enojado – **ÉL ES EL PERRO AQUÍ** –

\- _pequeño mocoso_ – el lobo tenía un tic en el ojo

\- disculpe a mi subordinado Arufa-sama, pero nos podría ayudar localizando a una persona – pregunto con todo respeto Asuma, mientras Kurenai casi amordazaba a Naruto para que no hiciera más líos

El lobo solo bufo

\- _solo lo hago por que Hinata se ganó mi respeto_ – y olfateo una de las pertenencia de Gaara que Asuma le acerco

- ** _Bien, este viento disipa mucho su rastro pero puedo decir que se fue por aquí, síganme_** – ordeno el lobo y los demás Shinobis lo siguieron internándose en la tormenta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- buscare amigos ssu… buscare amigos ssu – cantaba niña de unos trece años, tez oscura y cabello verde

Hacia escasos minutos logro ayudar y rescatar a un equipo de Genin, por asares del destino hizo un amigo, su primer amigo que no fuera el Kage de su aldea, un pelirrojo que lleva pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo. En la frente tenía un tatuaje con el Kanji de Amor

La joven al parecer era alguien especial porque podía moverse muy bien en aquel inhóspito clima y por si fuera poco podía volar

-¿Qué es eso ssu?—vio desde las alturas algo que le llamo la atención

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- "que forma tan patética de morir" – se recriminaba Tenten hecha un ovillo en la arena

Se le dificultaba respirar y cada vez la tos era más intensa sacando violentamente de sus pulmones la arena que respiraba junto con el poco aire que entraba en su cuerpo

\- "si tan solo fuera alguien especial" – pensaba mientras todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro y su respiración se volvía mas débil

Se recriminaba por ser alguien que demostró ser un fracaso desde el primer día en su equipo de Genin, no era buena para nada a excepción del manejo de armas y el sellado de objetos, por ello se ganó un lugar en su equipo como persona de apoyo, pero ella no sabía hacer más cosas, siempre terminaba dependiendo de Neji o Lee

-"si tan solo supiera porque en pensar en Neji y Hinata me duele tanto"- recapacitaba

En esos momentos muy bien podía estar junto a su equipo pero ese miedo y confusión solo hizo que llorada toda la noche perdiéndose en la tormenta repentina que la separo de su campamento

-"si estuviera con ellos, Neji ya me hubiera prestado uno de sus Mantos de Konoha extra" - tan rápido como tuvo ese pensamiento lo desecho al darse cuenta que hasta para eso dependía de Neji

Los ropajes, capas o mantos como los llamaban en las diferentes naciones no eran otra cosa que una capa con capucha para cubrirse la cabeza y todo el cuerpo que estaban reforzados para soportar una pelea y tenían sellos para repeler el calor, frio, agua y viento. por ello era equipamiento estándar para todo Chūnin y niveles superiores, los Genin eran opcionales tenerlos en su equipo

\- que patética soy – murmuro antes de sentir que su respiración se hacía más difícil

-Neji – fueron sus últimas palabras al ver que alguien se acercaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos los participantes de uno u otra forma encontraron refugio en construcciones hechas para ese propósito a lo largo de todo el desierto. Sakura, Karin, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Chōji y Shino se encontraban en silencio en uno de esos refugios esperando pacientemente a que la tormenta pasara, en cierta forma tranquilos de ver a parte de sus amigos y familia junto a ellos

El silencio fue destruido al escuchar como la puerta metálica se abría pasando por ella una rubia

\- **Esperen aquí hasta que termine la tormenta** – ordeno Temari a un equipo que había rescatado perdido en la tormenta – **recuerden que pelear está prohibido y cualquier violación es castigada con la expulsión del examen** –

Los tres Genin no dijeron nada y buscaron un sitio donde sentarse un poco retirados de los Genin de Konoha

Sin más Temari de nuevo salió a buscar a más participantes del examen

Algunos afortunados lograron encontrar por sus propios medios los refugios, pero otros tuvieron que ser rescatados por Temari, Kankurō y todo el equipo de rescate enviado a buscarlos

Lejos de todos los equipos de búsqueda o algún refugio, un pequeño montículo parecido a una esfera esperaba pacientemente a que la tormenta pasara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **MALDICIÓN** – gritaba Neji protegido en una improvisada cueva hecha de la misma arena que arrastraba el viento

Gracias a la rápida acción de Lee pudieron protegerse en una gran roca que con el paso de los minutos fue cubierta por la arena y con un poco de ayuda de los Genin posteriormente en una minúscula cueva solo lo suficientemente amplia para que ellos dos estuvieran dentro. Viendo la tormenta desde un pequeño orificio en el final de la cueva

Está de más decir que Neji estaba molesto y un poco fuera de su normalmente estoica forma de ser, se culpaba por la ausencia de Tenten y si no hubiera sido Lee la voz de la razón él en estos momentos todavía estuviera corriendo en círculos buscándola

 _"para ayudar a Tenten primero tenemos que cuidarnos nosotros"_

Neji recordaba las palabras de Lee y tenía que apretar los diente tan fuerte que sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca

\- "tiene razón, pero es tan frustrante" – pensaba y esperaba que su paciencia lograra soportar hasta el momento que pudiera salir a buscar a su amiga

 _"La odio"_

Resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, algo le molestaba en lo sucedió los últimos días y estaba seguro que no solo era el distanciamiento que había tenido Tenten hacia su persona

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Quién es Neji ssu? – pregunto la niña cuando logro hacer reaccionar a Tenten

\- que sucedió—pregunto Tenten viendo que de nuevo el cielo azul y un quemante sol estaba sobre ella

-no lo sé—contesto la peliverde – fue una suerte que te lograra ver antes que la arena te cubriera por completo–

\- gracias – se avergonzó Tenten al tener que ser salvada por un extraño

Al incorporarse pudo ver que la pared de la tormenta estaba alejándose poco a poco pero lo extraño era que a su alrededor era igual, como si se encontrara al cetro de un huracán pero este en lugar de avanzar solo se hacía más grande como si quisiera formar una pared de varios kilómetros a su alrededor

\- ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto Tenten extrañada de la situación

\- No lo sé pero, ¿de donde vendrá ese sónico? – pregunto la niña

\- ¿qué sonido…?—Tenten dudo un poco y la niña al parecer comprendió su duda

\- hola, yo soy Fū de Takigakure – se presento

Fū es una joven morena que tiene ojos de color naranja, su cabello era un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja. Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa blanca corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes blancos en ambos brazos, además de una falda corta sobre de igual un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias Shinobis pero de color blanco. Lleva su Banda ninja de Takigakure (aldea escondida entre las cascadas) en su brazo derecho. Lleva un objeto cilíndrico de color rojo en su espalda.

\- Gusto en conocerte, soy Tenten – se presentó la castaña

\- **BIEN, SEAMOS AMIGAS** – grito la niña y la tomo de un brazo – **ACOMPÁÑAME A VER QUE ES ESE SONIDO** – y sin esperar respuesta la arrastro por el desierto para encontrar la fuente

\- **¿QUÉ SONIDO ESCUCHAS?** – grito Tenten al sentir que la jalaban de repente y sintiendo la duda de no escuchar nada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- la tormenta de arena ya paso - dijo Gaara deshaciendo una esfera de arena que protegía a tres Genin

\- Gracias Gaara-sensei – agradeció una castaña

\- no me tienes que agradecer solo a mi Matsuri—contesto Gaara – también hay que agradecerle a la Shinobi de Taki –

\- si – contestaron los tres Genin

\- Me tengo que ir, la tormenta ya termino y tengo que averiguar que fue lo que paso – Gaara mientras lo decía debajo de sus pies se formó una plataforma de arena flotante

-"también tengo que encontrar el origen de ese sonido" – pensó

Era un sonido extraño, por la forma que se comportaban sus Genin ellos no lo escuchaban y él por alguna razón lo escuchaba por todo el lugar sin poder ubicar su origen

\- los estaré esperando al final del examen – termino de decir antes de alejarse volando

\- si – fue lo último que escucho

Su mente estaba enfocada en la pared de la tormenta que parecía estar estática a unos kilómetros de distancia, como si fuera una cortina que impedía ver que sucedía al otro lado

Su mente pensaba a que se debía ese fenómeno mientras volaba directo a ella. No paso más de cinco minutos cuando escucho de nuevo los gritos de sus Genin, sin pensarlo regreso al origen de esos gritos

\- **Suna Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de arena) – grito Gaara al ver a sus alumnos siendo aprisionados por unas extrañas sombras

Las sombras al verlos empezaron a jalar a los Genin a un lugar indefinido al estar dos de ello ya casi inconscientes

Matsuri al ser la Genin que más tiempo había estado bajo la supervisión de Gaara pudo ingeniárselas para clavar la punta de su **Jōhyō** (jabalina de cuerdas). Un arma diseñada para mantener a la distancia al enemigo y capturarlo sin lastimarlo pero capas de infligir daño si se apuñalaba con la punta metálica tal como lo hizo la castaña para así lograr acabar con la sombra que la aprisionaba y darle oportunidad a uno de los clones de arena para que la pusiera a salvo

Por desgracia las dos restantes sombras eran muy rápidas. Los clones no pudieron alcanzarlas siguiéndolas a una zona rocosa

-veo que al fin me encuentras—dijo la profunda voz de un hombre – es una lástima que no estés bien conectado a tu bestia interna por lo que tuve que recurrir a métodos menos ortodoxos –

El sujeto sentado sobre una gran plataforma de roca natural sosteniendo un **Biwa** *, toco sus cuerdas e hizo que sus sombras estrellaran a sus rehenes en la pared de roca, haciendo que Mikoshi y Yukata gritaran de dolor quedando inconscientes

La persona es un joven de unos veinte años, calvo asemejando ser algún tipo de monje con ojos marrones y una larga cicatriz horizontal en el centro de su cara. Lleva un atuendo de monje azul sin mangas y con cuello blanco, además lleva una gran banda azul claro atada en su hombro izquierdo y que cubre su atuendo, en la cual se encuentra su Banda ninja de Sunagakure. Asimismo carga un Biwa atado con una tela blanca y un rosario de color rojo en su muñeca.

\- **COBARDE** – grito Matsuri

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse al ataque si no fuera porque Gaara no dejo que saliera de la protección que le daba su cuerpo frente a ella

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – pregunto Gaara viendo al sujeto sentado en posición de loto sobre la formación rocosa

El monje ya no dijo nada, la tonada que tocaba cambio y se descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo mostrando un tatuaje en su pecho que asemejaban ser unas inscripciones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Toco dos notas más y se disolvió su tatuaje creando cadenas de Chakra plateadas que terminaban en una afilada punta

Gaara al ver que decenas de cadenas se aproximaba a ellos levanto muros de arena pero llegaban en todas direcciones por lo que una término superando su defensa atravesando el hombro de Matsuri

\- **MATSURI** – grito Gaara y la arena se convirtió en una mano gigante que aventó a Matsuri lejos, haciendo que en el proceso la cadena que atravesaba de lado a lado el cuerpo de la adolecente dejara un enorme orificio sangrante

\- **¿te encuentras…?** \- ya no pudo terminar de preguntar Gaara al ser alcanzado por una cadena en el estomago

Lo raro que a pesar que la cadena avanzo mucha dentro de su cuerpo no lo atravesó como a la castaña

\- **GAARA-SAMA** – grito Matsuri sintiéndose mal que por su culpa lo hirieran

\- **VETE DE AQUÍ** – grito Gaara para que su alumna se pusiera a salvo

\- pero… – intento contradecir

\- **ES UNA ORDEN** – grito el pelirrojo como un ultimátum

\- está bien – obedeció la Genin

-"pero volveré con ayuda"—pensó antes de empezar a correr

\- **CREEN QUE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAYA TESTIGOS** – grito el atacante y de nuevo sonó una nueva tonada haciendo que una cadena se dirigiera a la nuca de la Genin

La decapitación de la joven fue interrumpida gracias a que Gaara ocupo las ultimas reservas de energía que le quedaban para hacer un muro que freno a la cadena haciendo que Matsuri lograra escapar

\- después me encargare de ella – dijo y la tonada empezó a cambiar de nuevo

Gaara sentía que sus energías lo abandonaban y lo extraño era que la cadena se internaba cada vez más en su estómago pero no sangraba ni era atravesado

\- "Chakra…" – pensó al ver que un Chakra empezó a escapar de su cuerpo absorbido por las cadenas – "¿Dorado?, esta tras el Ichibi"-

La cadena se detuvo cuando logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Ichibi dentro del cuerpo de Gaara y era notorio porque la cantidad de Chakra dorado aumento considerablemente

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —grito de dolor cuando la cadena empezó a jalar a la bestia de su interior

El dolor no sería muy diferente al que sentiría cualquier persona a quien le estuvieran arrancando el esqueleto

El Ichibi también debió sentir un dolor similar porque en un intento desesperado por romper las cadenas de Chakra libero una considerable cantidad de su Chakra demoniaco por la abertura que ocasiono la cadena en su sello creando una columna de Chakra dorado en medio del desierto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **ES POR AQUÍ** – grito Fū al sentir la enorme descarga de energía que ella conocía muy bien

\- **ESPERAME** – grito Tenten al ser dejada atrás

La castaña tardo un poco en llegar donde se encontraba su reciente amiga y lo último que espero ver era que estuviera en medio de una pelea del Kazekage con Fū como apoyo en contra de un sujeto que parecía ni sudar al enfrentarse a esos dos

\- **VETE DE AQUÍ ES MUY PELIGROSO** – gritaba Gaara al ver como Fū lo intentaba ayudar

\- **NO** —grito la niña **– NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE QUE SEPA LO QUE HE SUFRIDO YO SEA HERIDO FRENTE DE MIS OJOS** –

La tonada cambio y una cadena empezó a perseguir a Fū para atravesarle el corazón

Para asombro de Tenten y de su atacante, a la niña le aparecieron alas cerca de su espalda baja con lo que pudo volar para esquivar el primer ataque, la tonada volvió a cambiar y la cadena persiguió a la peliverde por el cielo casi atravesándola en la espalda

Tenten le costaba entender lo que estaba viendo pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a Fū y al Kazekage por lo que saco uno de sus rollos y de él salieron tres **Fūma Shiruken** , estos en particular eran unos con hojas delgadas y sumamente afiladas que se podían juntar en una sola hoja para su fácil transportación. Desplegando uno para que sus cuatro cuchillas de unos cincuenta centímetros formaran la estrella ninja, lo lanzo para cortar la cadena que estaba a punto de atravesar a la niña

\- tenemos un invitado no deseado – dijo el hombre al ver como su cadena era desviada por el arma de Tenten – no quiero recurrir a técnicas tan bajas como está pero no tengo mucho tiempo para terminar mi labor –

La tonada de nuevo cambio y las sombras que todavía sostenían a los Genin inconscientes movieron las cabezas de sus cautivos de tal forma que estos dejaran expuestos su cuello y después dos cadenas se posicionaron a centímetros de ellos para atravesarlos

\- es mejor que se queden quietos y se muestren de un vez – termino de decir esperando una respuesta

Fū reconoció a los dos chicos inconscientes como dos de las tres personas que había rescatado minutos antes y Tenten los recordó como los que se habían acercado a Karin tres días atrás

La castaña de chunguitos se encontraba oculta detrás de una de las rocas gigantes del lugar. Tiro las dos armas que le quedaban y salió con las manos arriba

Fū dejo de volar y se posiciono cerca de Gaara

Antes que Tenten o Fū pudieran reaccionar dos cadenas se dirigieron a atravesar sus respectivos cuerpos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tormenta de arena se había dispersado desde hacía unos minutos pero Neji tenía una ansiedad creciente en su cabeza, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma y no encontrar a Tenten, no ayudaba en su condición

Se sentía culpable por no haberla confrontado y saber mejor porque se comportaba de esa manera

-"¿Qué tiene que ver como trato a Uzumaki-san?"—se preguntaba al recordar porque se enojó la castaña el día anterior

Los minutos pasaban y la sensación de que si no la encontraban en ese momento ya no la volverían a ver crecía cada vez mas

Su mente estaba pensando en mil cosas cuando sus ojos con ayuda de Byakugan lograron ver a la distancia un destello rojizo

\- "Demonios" – pensó y su mandíbula se tenso

Corrió a toda velocidad seguido muy de cerca por Lee que misteriosamente no había dicho nada desde que reanudaron la búsqueda

Los temores de Neji cada vez se hacían más grandes al ver que el destello era un charco de sangre debajo de un cuerpo, de una muchacha para ser preciso. Su mente entro en tal estado de pánico nunca antes sentido por él, que no pensó nunca en cerciorarse a la distancia con su Byakugan en que si era su compañera o no

\- no es Tenten – murmuro aliviado cuando se acercó lo suficiente

Dudo un momento pero al ver que todavía respiraba con dificultad decidió ayudarla y posponer unos minutos la búsqueda de su compañera

\- por… favor… ayuden a Gaara-sama – decía una adolecente

Neji vio con preocupación la cantidad de sangre perdida y el tipo de herida que tenía en el hombro. Él sabia mejor que nadie que un tipo de herida así podía ser curada si se atendía a tiempo. A pesar que nadie le quiso decir el tipo de tratamiento que le dieron a él, si le enseñaron algo que podía ayudarlos en esos momentos

\- esto te va a doler mucho – advirtió Neji – solo aguanta –

Primero le dio una píldora de soldado para reponer la sangre y Chakra perdida, cuando sucedió el primer aumento de sangre, su hombro parecía una manguera de agua roja, sin perder tiempo, tomo una venda y la introdujo en la herida para crear una barrera interna, después vendo fuertemente para que no saliera más sangre. Después de unos segundos y mucho dolor para la castaña lograron aumentar su esperanza de vida hasta llegar a la torre central o encontrar a Sakura o Ino que eran las dos únicas médicos que sabía estaban presentando el examen

\- gracias – dijo Matsuri pálida por el dolor y muy débil – ahora ayúdenme a salvar a Gaara-sama – pidió mientras se levantaba

\- ¿Gaara-sama?, ¿El Kazekage? – pregunto Neji dudando de aplazar más su búsqueda

\- si, está siendo ata… cado… – sus piernas estaban muy débiles haciendo que callera de nuevo al suelo – tenemos que ayudarlos – termino Matsuri

\- ¿Ayudarlos? – pregunto Lee

\- si también tiene a Yukata y Mikoshi – dijo Matsuri mientras se levantaba de nuevo – son mis compañeros de equipo –

\- pero es que nosotros… - Neji se sentía como basura con tan solo pensar en dejarla a su suerte pero no podía ignorar a Tenten tampoco

\- **SI NO PIENSAN AYUDARME ESTÁ BIEN** – grito Matsuri – **yo regresare a ayudarlo sola** – tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo

El Hyūga la logró atrapar antes de que callera la piso

Se quedó viendo a Lee con una cara indescifrable para todos, pero el pelinegro sabía lo que él pensaba porque sentía lo mismo

Lee solo levantando los hombros dándole la decisión final de que hacer a Neji

\- está bien, te ayudaremos – dijo Neji con pesar – Lee cárgala no la podemos dejar aquí –

Matsuri no dijo nada, no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera salvar a su Maestro

\- "Tenten solo resiste hasta que podamos volverte a buscar" – pensó Neji mientras seguían el rastro que dejo la Genin con su propia sangre en su búsqueda de ayuda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten no sintió nada, de hecho no sentía nada. Su mente se había desconectado completamente de su cuerpo por unos segundos en lo que procesaba que ocurrió, primero sintió que sus piernas estaban mojadas, no solo eso, seguía cayendo un líquido por ellas, después pudo sentir que el mismo liquido escurría por su estómago antes de pasar a sus piernas y formar un pequeño charco en sus pies

Bajo la mirada y pudo ver que su camiseta blanca ahora era de un rojo intenso, por instinto movió sus manos para tocarla, algo no estaba bien con eso, ahí fue que noto la cadena que salía debajo de su pecho izquierdo poco antes de donde terminaban sus costillas

Fue en ese momento que se acordó que pasó, el ataque que recibió le perforo un pulmón quedando a casi nada de también perforarle el corazón, talvez no la mato pero si la dejo clavada a la roca que estaba a sus espaldas en el momento del ataque

Gaara estaba furioso pero no podía hacer nada, el Shinobi que los atacaba todavía tenía como rehenes a sus Genin sin daño alguno, eso no podía decirse de las dos Kunoichis que lo habían llegado a ayudar, vio como Fū sufría un dolor similar al suyo mientras también le arrancaban a su Bestia con cola. Después observo como una Kunoichi de Konoha estaba desangrándose a unos metros de distancia

\- **Fūton: Daitoppa** (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)—se escuchó gritar a Naruto

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)- esta vez grito Hinata

Los dos ataques se combinaron en el aire y crearon una enorme marejada de fuego envolviendo por completo al monje que solo pudo dar tres tonadas de su Biwa

Inmediatamente cuando las dos técnicas chocaron con la fuerza diez veces mayor a un ataque normal tipo Katon, tres cadenas de Chakra regresaron a su dueño, quitando momentáneamente el peligro que tenían cerca de su cuello los dos Genin de Suna, pero dejando a Tenten tirada en el suelo con una enorme herida

A pesar de que las cadenas de Gaara y Fū seguían en su sitio, el dolor se fue y sus fuerzas regresaron un poco

Fū al ver que Tenten estaba en el suelo genero delgados hilos como la seda hechos de Chakra y la jalo junto a ellos. Estaba a punto de continuar con su plan cuando Tenten la detuvo

\- ¿puedes volver… a hacer… tus hilos? – pregunto Tenten muy débil

\- si – contesto la peliverde sin saber el motivo de la pregunta

Tenten no dijo más, con trabajos se levantó y apunto uno de sus pergaminos con Kunais sellados. Antes que Gaara se pudiera quejar por apuntarlos a sus Genin ella los lanzo todos creando una línea recta al clavarse a centímetros de la cabeza de los adolecentes destruyendo una fina línea negra que conectaba las sombras con su creador

Tenten cayó al suelo inconsciente al mismo tiempo que los dos Genin prisioneros eran liberados de las sombras

Fū antes de perder esa oportunidad entendió a lo que se refería su nueva amiga y de la misma forma jalo a los Genin junto a Tenten y esta ocasión termino de realizar su plan al hacer un enorme capullo protegiéndose así ella, los tres Genin en el piso y a Gaara

\- ¿puedes ayudarla? – pregunto Gaara al ver que tenía una grave herida en su pecho

Fū de nuevo creo muchos filamentos que detuvieron el sangrado

\- lo siento es todo lo que puedo hacer – dijo triste al ver inconsciente a Tenten en el suelo

Fuera del capullo Naruto y Hinata no podían creer que el Shinobi lograra sobrevivir a sus dos ataques simultáneos

Se veía que estaba dentro de una barrera creada con cuatro pilares negros a su alrededor

\- **Rasengan** – gritaron los dos Uzumakis e impactaron en las paredes parecidas a un cristal

Los ataques al estrellarse en contra de las paredes de la barrera explotaron pero al disiparse el humo nada había cambiado

\- ¿alguna idea? – pregunto Naruto a su Hermana al ver que ningún ataque lo afectaba

\- no – contesto pensando en sus posibilidades

Ellos se adelantaron alrededor de veinte minutos a sus maestros y capitán al sentir la energía proveniente de Gaara

\- podemos solo esperar por más ayuda – sugirió Naruto

El hombre dentro de la caja frunció el ceño y empezó de nuevo a tocar una tonada con su Biwa

De nuevo empezó a jalar a los dos Bijūs que tenía atrapados que gracias al capullo el proceso era mucho más lento. Mientras otras dos cadenas intentaban acabar con la vida de los dos nuevos adversarios

Naruto creo un clon y lo ocupo como trampolín, ya en el aire ocupo un segundo clon para alejarse de la cadena. Hinata también creo un clon y entrelazo sus manos con su copia la cual la catapulto lejos de la segunda cadena al ir al lado contrario de donde se dirija esta

Naruto callo detrás del sujeto sobre la plataforma de piedra a unos treinta metros de distancia, Hinata callo frente a él, a unos metros del capullo

\- es el quien nos atacó – dijo bajo Matsuri escondiéndose detrás de la misma roca que ocupo Tenten minutos antes – y donde esta ese extraño capullo es donde se encontraba Gaara-sama -

\- está bien, quédate aquí y no te muevas – le ordeno Neji

\- Lee ayúdame – le pidió a su compañero – hay que entrar ahí dentro… - un equipamiento ninja abandonado le llamo la atención

\- son de tu equipo – pregunto Neji al recuperar dos Fūma Shiruken similares a las que su compañera de equipo le gustaba ocupar

La chica negó con la cabeza ya algo adormilada por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre

Neji sintió algo extraño en el estómago al ver que a unos metros se encontraba un gran charco de sangre

Ignorando y pensando que todo era una serie de coincidencias, desplego las cuatro hojas de un Fūma Shiruken y lo hizo girar lamidamente en su mano para poder cortar los hilos de Chakra también infundiendo las hojas de su arma con su propio Chakra

Dos cortes bastaron para crear una entrada por donde podían pasar fácilmente una persona por donde entro sin dudar Neji

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **LEE… LEE…** —Tenten en uno de los momentos que estaba consiente pudo escuchar la voz de Neji

\- "¿Neji?, se parece a su voz pero parece asustado… Neji nunca se asusta" – pensaba Tenten mientras se sentía flotar en un infinito negro

\- **TRA… HINATA…** – volvió a escuchar la misma voz

\- "¿Hinata? Que tiene que hacer aquí" – pensó enojada al sentir que de nuevo la pelinegra sacaba otra faceta desconocida de Neji

Tenten con el enojo producto de los celos que sintió logro despertar y ver entre imágenes borrosas la cara de Neji que ya estaba intentando atender sus heridas

Neji seguía pareciendo el tempano de hielo de siempre a excepción de quien lo conocía sabía que él no gritaba y que sus ojos denotaban un miedo nunca antes vistos

\- Neji – murmuro Tenten muy bajo y una lagrima de felicidad salió de sus ojos color chocolate al percatarse que esa faceta de miedo que nunca nadie más había logrado tener de él era por ella, la preocupación que Neji sentía era por su seguridad y aunque sonara egoísta eso la alegraba en gran medida

Neji estaba pálido e internamente estaba en pánico, sentía que volvía a esa noche donde vio por última vez salir a su padre por la puerta de la mansión principal

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Hinata demostrando su coordinación milimétrica lograban acertar y esquivar los ataques de su adversario pero no lograban derribar la barrera, al final lanzaron tres Kunais al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Sombras)— los seis Kunais se convirtieron en mil deteniendo momentáneamente las dos cadenas que servían como arma a su enemigo

Hinata escucho mucho ruido detrás suyo. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Neji y Lee por lo que le sorprendió que Neji estuviera haciendo más ruido del necesario

El tiempo que estuvo intentando averiguar que sucedía detrás suyo fue suficiente para que la cadena regresará al ataque sin que Hinata pudiera hacer nada para defenderse

\- **NO LO PERMITIRÉ** – Lee apareció cuando la cadena estuvo a centímetro de atravesar la frente de Hinata y con una patata la hizo estrellarse en una roca lejana

\- gracias – agradeció Hinata que la salvaran

\- Neji necesita tu ayuda dentro de esa cosa, yo me quedare a distraerlo – informo Lee

\- si – contesto Hinata

No lo pensó mucho, si Neji la necesitaba era porque algo grabe había pasado. Por lo que empezó su recorrido a encontrarse con el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji no espero a que Hinata llegara, ya había empezado a preparar a Tenten para los primero auxilios al quitarle su ya inservible ropa dejándola en ropa interior. Con una venda empezó a limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo para saber la magnitud de la herida

\- Hyūga-san, que sucede – Hinata entro corriendo al lugar

\- **Tenten está herida, hazte cargo** – casi ordeno Neji

Hinata palideció y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un tono rojizo. Alguien había lastimado a una persona importante para ella

Gaara solo observaba al recién llegado de Konoha, al parecer él y la chica herida tenían algo más que solo amistad, pero le daba curiosidad lo frio que estaba actuando, cualquiera se derrumbaría con semejante escena si era la victima una persona importante. Él mismo sabía que si veía en la misma situación a cualquiera de sus hermanos el Ichibi no tardaría ni un segundo en salir, pero el castaño frente a él no perdió el control, se veía preocupado y hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que la Genin no muriera. Todo lo pensaba antes de dar un paso en falso

Neji gruño de frustración al darse cuenta que por Tenten ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer y solo podía confiar que Hinata la lograra salvar

\- **Byakugan** – activo su Dōjutsu. Decidió hacer algo productivo y ver que eran las cadenas que atravesaban al Kazekage y a la niña de Taki

\- es muy raro, las cadenas se adhirieron a un punto de Chakra – dijo en voz alta Neji

Lo que no dijo era que veía dos colores de Chakra que nunca antes había observado

-¿los puedes quitar? – pregunto en tono neutro Gaara

\- lo puedo intentar – respondió el Hyūga – puede que duela –

Gaara asintió en señal de que podía continuar

Neji se concentró y dio un golpe de su Jūken destinado a cerrar el punto de Chakra donde la cadena se anclaba a Gaara

\- **FUNCIONO** – menciono Fu al ver como la punta filosa salía rápidamente del cuerpo del pelirrojo y por efecto de la fuerza que se ejercía desde el otro extremo de la cadena esta salió disparada fuera del capullo hacia su origen

Hinata ajena a lo logrado por Neji se acercó con paso mecánico a su amiga. Tenten se veía pálida y su respiración cada vez era más débil. Se arrodillo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus rojos ojos. Empezó el diagnostico dándose cuenta que el pulmón y las costillas estaban atravesados de lado a lado

-"Maldición, porque no está aquí Sakura"—pensó en pánico Hinata, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos -"mi control de Chakra no es tan bueno"—

Ella podía curar cualquier traumatismo, pero algo tan delicado como regenerar un órgano tan complejo como el pulmón humano nunca lo había logrado hacer sola

Ella y Sakura lograron hacer una buena combinación en el hospital y cuando se encontraban en casos así habían hecho una especie de trato silencioso, donde ella se encargaba de administrar el Chakra y Sakura de controlarlo para hacer la regeneración celular fuera como era debido

\- Tenten… no te mueras – murmuro Hinata, mientras unas lágrimas caían en el pecho de la castaña

Empezó a aplicar su verde Chakra a su compañera

-"por favor aparece" – pensaba una y otra vez. Rogaba que su misterioso poder la ayudara a ver lo que estaba pasando dentro del cuerpo de la castaña, no confiaba de lo que podía sentir a través de sus manos

Neji veía con horror como Hinata estaba llorando por la condición de su compañera… de su amiga

\- **TENTEN** – chillo en pánico Hinata

La castaña empezó a templar y su cuerpo tenía espasmos incontrolables

Hinata se quedó en blanco, solo viendo como el cuerpo de su amiga se apagaba poco a poco

Dentro del capullo se escuchó el eco de un golpe, Neji abofeteo a Hinata tan fuerte que la hizo sentara en el piso

Gaara y Fū solo se quedaron de piedra viendo que iba a suceder

\- Demuéstrame que no eres esa niña idiota y asustadizas que odie tanto en el pasado – Neji tenía los puños cerrados tan fuerte que temblaban en un intento de no golpear más a Hinata con toda su fuerza – **demuéstrame que por esto mi padre se sacrificó, demuéstrame que este es el momento que el destino te está dando la oportunidad de darme una respuesta** – lo voz de Neji estaba llena de furia de verla que no hacía nada mientras Tenten tenía otro espasmo por todo el cuerpo – **deja de lamentarte y confía en tus habilidades, no por nada eres una de las mejores médicos en el hospital,** **NO POR NADA ERES DISCÍPULA DE TSUNADE-SAMA LA MEJOR MEDICO NINJA DEL MUNDO** – termino gritando

Hinata salió del shock inicial del golpe y escucho atentamente las palabras de Neji

\- tienes razón, ella no va a morir aquí mientras este yo – susurro Hinata

De nuevo se arrodillo cerca de Tenten y le infundio una gran cantidad de Chakra verde en su cuerpo, logrando así que Tenten dejara de convulsionar, después cerro los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo en sentir la información que llegaba de sus manos. Poco a poco el órgano se empezó a cerrar

Tenten era afortunada, Hinata era una de las pocas personas que tenía una reserva de Chakra tan grande que podía reparar su cuerpo en tan lamentables condiciones. Logro cerrar el agujero que tenía el pulmón y este empezó a funcionar de nuevo, después el hueso y musculo restante se reparaban

Neji se quedó un instante observando como poco a poco la herida de su compañera se cerraba. Regresando a la realidad cuando escucho otra explosión como resultado de alguna técnica lanzada por Naruto o Lee

más tranquilo después de ver que Hinata estaba haciendo bien su trabajo gracias a su Byakugan regreso a su labor previa

\- ¿lista? – le pregunto a la Shinobi de Taki

\- **SIEMPRE** – grito alegre Fū

Haciendo el mismo procedimiento, cerró el punto de Chakra donde la cadena se encontraba y segundos después ya había sido jalada al exterior

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto se estaba quedando sin ideas, el fastidioso sujeto demostró ser un tipo difícil de derrotar al estar dentro de esa barrera que lo protegía de todos los ataques que el lanzaba

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombra) – junto a él aparecieron nueve rubios idénticos

Los diez rubios desaparecieron, reapareciendo ocho de ellos separados en grupos de dos, cada grupo al frente de unos de los lados de la barrera, siendo el centro el misterioso monje

\- **Rasengan** — gritaron los rubios

Cuatro ataques convergieron en un solo punto provocando una explosión que se vio a varios kilómetros de distancia, el temblor de la tierra no había dejado de sentirse cuando otros dos rubios se vieron caer desde el cielo

\- **Ōdama Rasengan** (Gran bola Rasengan)— el quinto Rasengan termino destruyendo por completo la enorme roca de desenas de metros donde estaba sentado el monje

\- es impresionante – dijo Lee mientras protegía en sus brazos a Matsuri ya inconsciente

\- demonios – murmuro Naruto

El monje a pesar de que todo su alrededor fue destruido el simplemente seguía en la misma posición de loto, sentado ya sobre la superficie del desierto, pero se veía asustado a pesar de que su barrera se veía que podía soportar otro ataque similar

Naruto solo se quedó viendo; gracias al entrenamiento de Obito y el posterior de Jiraiya aprendió a analizar un poco las cosas antes de aventurarse a un ataque; pudo ver que solo dos de las plateadas cadenas seguían saliendo de ese hombre, pero lo extraño era que en lugar de que se movieran para atacarlo a él o Lee como lo habían hecho las anteriores ocasiones, estas apuntaban a su manipulador. Eran raras, no se parecían a las anteriores que solo brillaban en plata, una tenía un brillo dorado y la otra un brillo verdoso

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito de dolor el monje cuando sus dos cadenas atravesaron su barrera y se incrustaron en su cuerpo disolviéndose en tinta y creando líneas negras alrededor de él que lo petrificaron en la misma posición que tenia en ese momento

\- **¿QUÉ PASO?** – grito lee al no comprender como su propia técnica lo había inmovilizado

\- No lo sé Dattebayo – dijo igual de impactado Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Hi… nata – la voz de Tenten era débil pero el color de su rostro ya no era pálido de muerte

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pegunto Hinata entre lágrimas mientras ayudaba sentarse a Tenten

\- Bien – contesto Tenten y no era mentira, no recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió pero si sabía que había sentido mucho dolor

Mientras Tenten recorría con la mirada el extraño sitio donde se encontraba, Hinata poso uno de sus oídos sobre el pecho de Tenten pero a la castaña no le importo tal violación a su espacio personal, todavía estaba intentando procesar que había pasado

Como si se tratase de una foto que veía por segunda ocasión, sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con los perla de su compañero, fue cuando todo lo que ocurrido regresa a su cabeza y de nuevo se sintió feliz de ver que Neji mostraba una faceta desconocida para todos y era por ella

\- todo parece bien – suspiro Hinata – vas a estar débil unos días pero nada que no pase con el tiempo – se quitó los lentes y se limpió sus ojos húmedos

Cuando observo bien el lugar arqueo las cejas, no se había dado cuenta cuando se fueron Gaara y la otra chica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Naruto que sucedió? – pregunto Gaara con su monótono tono de voz al llegar junto al rubio

\- No lo sé Dattebayo– respondió mientras se rascaba una mejilla

\- creen que me derrotaran tan fácil a mí… – a pesar que el monje quería gritar su voz apenas salía de su boca – el gran Hōichi, el más joven en dominar el legado de Bunpuku –

\- yo conozco la historia de Bunpuku, el primer Jinchūriki del Ichibi y te puedo decir yo… – la voz de Gaara seguía siendo neutra – a quien consideran un monstruo que tu arrogancia solo hace ensombrecer tal legado –

Hōichi dio una mueca de desprecio y con lo que restaba de sus fuerzas hizo una última tonada

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver como una gran mancha de sangre aparecía en el suelo

\- Na… Naruto – salió de la garganta del Kazekage

Después una pesada atmosfera apareció en los alrededores, asustando a todos al ver como Hinata estaba perdida en su odio hacia Hōichi

\- esto es malo – por primera vez la voz de Gaara se apreciaba el miedo

Hinata al salir del interior del capullo pudo ver perfectamente el momento en que su hermano empujaba a Gaara y el recibía el ataque en su lugar siendo atravesado por esa cadena plateada. Todo era en cámara lenta, la sangre brotar de su boca, la cadena atravesar el pecho de su hermano saliendo del otro lado y como el caía pesadamente en el suelo… muerto

\- no – decía mientras lagrimas salían por debajo de sus lentes – **no… NO** – termino gritando

Su Chakra rojizo se manifestó de inmediato envolviéndola y levantando todo su cabello, el cual deshizo por completo su peinado dejándolo libre en su totalidad, sus ojos se veían brillar tras los entintados vidrios y sus marcas de la cara se hicieron más visibles

\- **cúbranse** – ordeno Gaara e intento contener a la pelinegra con su arena

Fue inútil, Hinata la atravesaba como si fuera mantequilla. Cuando estaba a varios metros de su objetivo concentro su fuerza en uno de sus puños y pensaba descargar toda su furia en un solo golpe en aquel hombre

Gaara no pudo hacer nada para detener el ataque

El impacto fue tal que levanto una pequeña onda de choque la cual termino destruyendo la plataforma restante de piedra

Fū, Gaara, Lee, Neji y Tenten sosteniéndose de su compañero, esperaban impacientes ver que sucedía debajo de la nube de polvo que se formo

\- ita… ita... ita… eso dolió Dattebayo – se escuchó provenir de la nube

Al disiparse por completo se podía apreciar que Naruto también lo envolvía ese extraño Chakra, la cadena que la atravesaba había desaparecido y sostenía con ambas manos el puño de su hermana

\- cálmate por favor Onee-chan – dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo – no vale la pena, él ya está muerto –

Las palabras de Naruto llegaron a su hermana. Ella empezó a dejar de emanar esa furia ciega y sus ojos dejaron de brillar tras sus lentes

\- **ONII-CHAN** – grito Hinata y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba sonoramente hundida en el pecho de su hermano

Naruto solo dejo caer sus brazos dejándose abrazar

Gaara se acercó a Hōichi que seguía sentado en posición de loto con sus manos en la posición donde quedaron al terminar su última nota y como dijo Naruto él ya estaba muerto. Ocupo toda su energía para crear esa última cadena destinada a matarlo

\- Onee-chan – la voz de Naruto se escuchaba dudar – me podrías curar, creo que tengo rotos los brazos –

Neji solo se quedó viendo con interés como los restos de ese manto rojo burbujeaba curaba el orificio que quedo cuando la cadena desapareció en su hombro derecho. Era interesante que cuatro de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar tuvieran tres tipos de Chakra que no había visto en otras personas

-"¿Qué secretos ocultan?"—pensó Neji Observando a Hinata llorando junto a Naruto

\- Disculpa Uzumaki-san pero la podrías curarla primero, creo que está muy mal – Lee se acercó con Matsuri en sus brazos mientras ella respiraba con dificultad

Hinata dudo mientras veía a Naruto

\- yo puedo esperar, ella no tiene nada que le impida morir Dattebayo – se burló de que tenían dentro al zorro

Hinata empezó a curar a la Genin que afortunadamente solo había sido atravesada en el hombro librando todo lo importante en su cuerpo y gracias a la intervención de Neji no murió desangrada

\- disculpa Tenten, ¿te puedes poner esto? – dijo Neji apenado y un poco sonrojado

Tenten le apareció un pequeño rubor, nunca había visto a Neji apenado, eso le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Después le prestó atención a lo que le entregaba Neji

\- ¿pe… pero? – su rubor se convirtió en sonrojo

No entendía porque Neji se había quitado la parte superior de su atuendo; una especie de Yukata blanca; y se la entregaba a ella quedando el Hyūga con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo

Después se fijó mejor en su propio cuerpo descubriendo que estaba en ropa interior

Neji intentaba ver lo menos posible el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo a pesar que el la dejo en tal estado al prepararla para que Hinata la pudiera salvar. Se sentía mal, por la desesperación del momento corto con un Kunai los pantalones de la chica al pensar que toda la sangre que los impregnaba era originada por otra herida

El Hyūga daba gracias que Tenten ocupara ropa interior deportiva, el brasier negro cubría su pecho bajo una gruesa tela y estaba con la firme convicción de pensar que la parte inferior estaba cubierta por un ajustado short negro que le impedía ver sus bragas

Tenten a pesar que se sentía mareada se movió a una gran velocidad para cubrirse con la prenda que su compañero le daba en el momento, la cual afortunadamente era holgada y lo suficientemente grande para taparle hasta más abajo que la mitad de sus muslos

Sentía en cada latido que su corazón se saldría de su pecho pero por alguna razón ya no estaba celosa de Hinata

\- **creo que ya me tengo que ir ssu** – dijo la peliverde y empezó a correr

Segundos después para asombro de los que se quedaron en el lugar pasaron dos Shinobis de Takigakure gritando que se tenía que quedar junto a ellos, pasando de largo al grupo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- _mi labor ya término en este sitio_ – dijo un lobo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

\- ya no necesitaremos esto –suspiro aliviado Azuma mientras volvía a guardar un sello que le dio Jiraiya en caso de que alguno de los dos hermanos dejara salir al Kyūbi

\- me alegra que lo lograran solucionar ellos solos – dijo feliz Kurenai

\- si – grito Gai – **LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE INTENSAMENTE EN ELLOS** –

\- creo que le podemos dejar el resto a ellos. Regresemos con Tsunade-sama, ella también debió sentir el Chakra del Kyūbi – hablo Asuma

Los tres Jōnin desaparecieron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas después cuando la pared formada por la tormenta de arena había desaparecido dos Genin caminaban debajo del inclemente sol del mediodía en el desierto

\- ¿Tenten? – pregunto Neji mientras caminaban por la arena

Gaara después de escuchar que la Hokage había suspendido temporalmente el examen les pidió a los dos equipos que quedaban junto a él, que se dirigieran también a la torre central

Neji no pensaba desobedecerlo y aunque no lo pidiera, el regresaría a la torre a pesar de no tener los dos pergaminos, sus compañeros de equipo eran más importantes que aprobar el examen y no se arriesgaría a perder a Tenten solo por intentar obtener el pergamino que les faltaba

\- s… si – Tenten estaba muy roja de la vergüenza al ser cargada por Neji en su espalda

Su sonrojo aumentaba cuando se ponía a pensar que debajo de la Yukata que Neji le presto solo estaba su ropa interior. Pero no se podía quejar, ella perdió la ropa extra que siempre cargaban cuando la tormenta de arena le arrebato el pergamino donde estaba sellada

\- ahora que estamos solos me podrías decir por qué odias a Uzumaki-san – pregunto Neji mientras veía como Lee corría a toda velocidad acercándose a la torre que estaba ya a la vista y el otro equipo de Genin de Suna estaba un poco alejado de ellos llevando de igual forma a su tercer miembro herido en la espalda del único barón del grupo

\- creo que ya no la odio – contesto con sinceridad Tenten – lo que vi fue suficiente por el momento para estar conforme –

Neji creyó que se trataba de que Hinata le salvo la vida por lo que ya no dijo nada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Gaara a una persona en medio del desierto

\- porque pensé que era por el bien de todos – contesto Fugi sentado en la misma roca y la misma posición que había tenido durante dos días - lo que hice fue pensando en el bienestar de la aldea pero creo que mis fundamentos estaban equivocados, veo que no eres lo que recordaba –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – siguió su interrogatorio Gaara

\- porque sigo con vida a pesar que tu estas aquí, que la persona en la que confié para seguir con tu trabajo demostró no tener escrúpulos e intentar matar a sangre fría – Fugi suspiro pesadamente – ya sabes lo que hare a continuación, ¿me detendrás? -

\- no – la voz de Gaara era neutra – ya has tomado tu decisión y yo no intervendré en ella -

\- está bien – Fugi tomo un Tantō que estaba en uno de sus costados – ¿cuidaras a la aldea por mí? –

Gaara solo asintió e instantes después vio como la delgada hoja se hundía en el estómago de su exconsejero. El pelirrojo perdió color y se convirtió en arena demostrando ser solo una copia que se llevó el viento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

dos días después, una vez que rescataron a todos los supervivientes que se encontraban deambulando por el desierto, se encontraban en la torre central

\- hoy deben sentirse orgullosos – resonaba la voz de Gaara desde las puertas de la torre– demostraron ser Shinobis capaces de grandes logros en las situaciones más extremas –

Todos los equipos sobrevivientes lo veían esperando el anuncio de retomar el examen

\- con esto doy por finalizado el examen Chūnin de este año – informa Gaara

El silencio fue roto segundos después por muchos murmullos. Nadie se esperaba eso

\- todos demostraron ser dignos de llamarse Shinobis de sus respectivas aldeas, por la forma que se desempeñaron este día en tan peligrosas situaciones – siguió Gaara – pero este es un examen así que a cada equipo se le dará un expediente con los logros que realizaron durante estos dos días y mi petición para cada uno sea evaluado por su respectivo Kage y el mismo decida si son dignos de ser llamados Chūnin o no – sonrió – eso es todo –

Los murmullos y reclamos no se hicieron esperar

\- **BIEN ES HORA DE IR A CASA DATTEBAYO** – grito feliz Naruto – **YA ME MUERO DE GANAS POR PROBAR UN BUEN TAZÓN DE RAMEN DE TEUCHI** –

Su felicidad no duro mucho al recibir el golpe de una pelirrosa

\- **quieres pensar en otra cosa por favor** – Sakura estaba muy nerviosa – **¿cómo puedes pensar en comer en un momento así?** -

\- pero Sakura-chan era necesario pegarme – dijo Naruto gimoteando y sobándose la cabeza

\- no…- dijo Sakura medio alegre – pero librera estrés –

\- eres cruel – contesto el rubio con dos cómicas lágrimas en los ojos

Todos a su alrededor se rieron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un día después

En la torre del Kazekage, en la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones del consejo, nueve de los diez lugares se encontraban ocupados por el Kazekage y sus consejeros, tres de ellos no quitaban la vista del décimo lugar preguntándose qué le había pasado a su ocupante

\- no se preocupen, Fugi-san no vendrá el día de hoy – hablo Gaara

Los tres consejeros solo se vieron entre si y simularon no estar nerviosos

\- el día de hoy estamos reunidos para tratar un asunto urgente – comenzó Gaara a hablar de forma calmada – y es para decidir qué haremos con los traidores en esta sala –

Cinco de las nueve personas sentadas dentro de ese cuarto a la sombra de las estatuas de los cuatro Kazekage anteriores empezaron a pedir una explicación por tal infamia

Baki y Kankurō vieron a Gaara en silencio llevar la batuta de la conversación

\- si no me creen es mejor que miren esto – Gaara se levantó para dar señal de autoridad – Yūra me harías el favor – pidió

Yūra era un hombre alto de pelo negro con vendajes alrededor de su cabeza, barbilla y ojos oscuros que por lo general vestía usando ropa de color beige con pantalones negros y sandalias.

Él se había mantenido al margen de la situación. Con mirada calmada mostro tres expedientes

\- yo mismo escuche cuando estaban conspirando en estos mismos pasillos – dijo con seguridad

Los tres consejeros estaban pasmados mientras veían como los otros dos consejeros revisaban los expedientes con sus fotos e informes

\- Yūra es un consejero que ha demostrado ser de mucha confianza así que no pongo en tela de juicio su investigación – dijo Gaara con autoridad – el juicio aquí es si escogerán el camino honorable que tomo Fugi-san o dejaran que los demás consejeros decidan por ustedes – sentencio

Los tres consejeros sabían que estaban perdidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días después, en Konoha

Naruto estaba dudoso en entrar a la sala donde el Hokage y el resto de los equipos que participaron en el último examen ya estaban reunidos

Caminaba lento. Junto a él también se encontraba su hermana Hinata con la misma cara de frustración en su rostro

\- Inaho, no te desanimes veras que la próxima ocasión lo lograremos – se escuchó la voz de un hombre junto a los sollozos reprimidos de una mujer

Caminando por el mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta los hermanos reconocieron a uno de los cuatro equipos Genin que lograron calificar en la segunda ronda del examen y por la forma que se veía la mujer del equipo ninguno había aprobado el examen. Era joven pero para los estándares del sistema, a sus veinticuatro años de edad siendo todavía Genin se podía considerar un fracaso

Lograron disimular su mueca de tristeza hasta que el grupo de tres Genin pasaron de largo junto a ellos, ninguno de los dos se sentía con el derecho de juzgarlos ya que ellos posiblemente estaban siguiendo sus mismos pasos

Al final del pasillo se veía la puerta que estaban buscando

\- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de Tsunade del otro lado de la puerta

Pasaron sin mucho ánimo y una seña les indico que se tenían que parar al centro del salón a la izquierda justo a unos metros detrás de los tres equipos Genin quedaban en la sala

Al centro se encontraban los que se empezaban a conocer entre los Shinobis más experimentados como los doce novatos de Konoha. Shino, Kiba, Karin, Ino, Chōji, Sakura, Tenten, Neji y Lee; Los faltantes eran Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru; Ese pequeño grupo se estaba haciendo destacar porque eran la primer generación entera de Shinobis que lograba estar casi dos veces seguidas a las semifinales de los exámenes Chūnin, nunca antes se había visto eso entre los Genin

Detrás de ellos en la misma distancia que estaban Naruto y Hinata pero a la derecha se encontraban los maestros o Jōnin pertenecientes a los equipos en la sala. Kakashi, Gai y Shikamaru veían a todos con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se fijaron mejor vieron que se encontraban en una sala que no conocían con mesas circulares que los rodeaban, en ellas se encontraban las cabezas de los clanes de la aldea, algunos comerciantes y a tres ancianos que no conocían

En las sillas ocupadas por los clanes pudieron distinguir a los Maestros faltantes Obito y Azuma sentados en sus lugares del consejo

\- **ya que están todos reunidos, podemos continuar** – hablo la Hokage sentada en un escritorio al frente de todos

\- **me alegra decir que el informe que recibimos de los cuatro equipos que llegaron a la segunda parte del examen es muy prometedor** – lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rosto – **solo fue una lástima que el equipo formado por Isaho, Komugi y Gennai no lograra obtener los dos pergaminos** –

Neji hizo una mueca al recordar que su equipo tampoco los obtuvo

\- **Shino, Kiba, Karin, Ino, Chōji y Sakura** – nombro Tsunade y los mencionados dieron un paso al frente – **sus respectivos equipos lograron obtener los dos pergaminos y sobrevivieron a la tormenta de arena así que los recomiendo para ascenderlos a Chūnin, ¿alguien en contra?** – la Hokage se quedó viendo a todos los miembros de los diferentes consejos reunidos en el lugar y nadie estuvo en contra de esa decisión

\- **felicidades ahora son oficialmente Chūnin** – dijo alegremente

Pequeñas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros pero fueron rápidamente apagadas al ver a los Uzumaki con muecas tristes

Después de una señal la Hokage les indico que se pararan junto a ellos, colocándose todos a unos pasos de donde se encontraban Hinata y Naruto visiblemente incomodos por estar ahí

\- **Tenten y Lee** – continuo Tsunade y los mencionados dieron un paso al frente – **su equipo no consiguió los dos pergaminos** –

Los dos mencionados junto a todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por enterarse de eso, el único que no mostro señal alguna de vida fue Neji

\- **Tenten, el Kazekage me informa que fuiste de mucha ayuda al rescatar a sus Genin de su cautiverio y alaba tu fuerza, destreza y coraje durante la situación que vivieron** – Tsunade tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. No todos los días un Kage de otra aldea alababa a uno de sus Genin

\- **Lee, el Kazekage no pudo decir mucho de tu desempeño en la pelea, pero dice que tú has sido una inspiración para el en cuanto al trabajo duro para fortalecerse uno mismo y agradece que protegieras y salvaras a su alumna** – continuo Tsunade

Lee no empezó a gritar y saltar por miedo a Tenten y sus instrumentos de cocina, pero recordaba vagamente lo que hablo durante su pelea con el Shinobi de Suna. Él era alguien igual a Lee, tenían la misma deficiencia para ser considerado un ninja, pero gracias a su trabajo duro logro superar sus limitaciones y cuando Gaara se convirtió en Kage lo reconoció como Genin, y no solo eso, él se convirtió en el maestro de Taijutsu de Gaara

-"pensar que alguien como yo pueda enseñarle algo a una persona como Gaara-sama hace arder mi espíritu" – pensó Lee y unas llamas se podían ver en sus ojos – "lástima que no me dijo su nombre" –

Esa última parte del pensamiento era mentira, si le dijo su nombre, solo que sufría del mismo mal de su maestro y los olvidaba muy rápido pero a diferencia de su Gai si recordaba los rostros

\- **ustedes por recomendación especial pongo a votación que sean promovidos a Chūnin** – dijo Tsunade

Todos dieron su visto bueno a la promoción

\- **felicidades ahora son Chūnin** – cometo Tsunade

Después de que Tenten se sintiera renuente de dejar solo a Neji parado en la mitad de la sala tuvo que seguir a sus compañeros parándose junto a Ino y Sakura

\- **Neji…** \- las palabras de la Hokage fueron interrumpidas al hablar una persona sin pedir permiso

\- veo que llego el momento – se escuchó la voz calmada de un hombre

\- **Danzō** – murmuro enojada Tsunade

Danzō espero hasta el último momento para empezar hablar, sabía que cuando fuera promovido el Hyūga la reunión se acabaría, por ello espero hasta ese momento para realizar su movimiento

\- me alegro que los niños Uzumaki estén aquí – menciono el viejo consejero observándolos junto a los demás adolecentes– y como han estado las señoritas Haruno –

Cuando Danzō observo a Karin, la pelirroja tembló, esos ojos eran los mismos que tenían las personas en Kusagakure cada vez que la miraban

\- **¿Qué es lo que deseas Danzō?, ¿no vez que no he terminado aún?** – la voz de Tsunade demostraba una furia reprimida

\- **solo quería informarte que como los Uzumaki se quedaron sin equipo quiero poner a votación dejarlos bajo mi tutela** – su voz no era de sugerencia era más bien de un ultimátum

\- **¿y en que te vasas en que ya no tienen equipo?** – pregunto secamente Tsunade

\- en que Obito Uchiha ha tenido muchas misiones fuera de la aldea y ya no puede desempeñar sus funciones de maestro – dijo Danzō

Obito solo por fuerza de voluntad no se lanzó sabré el consejero, eso no pudo evitar que su Sharingan apareciera en su ojo

\- **no, no, no** \- se burló Danzō moviendo su dedo índice – **no hagas que encuentre un motivo para interrogarte y sacarte todos tus secretos, porque estoy interesado en esa relación que tienes con esa huérfana de pacotilla y su bastarda, quiero saber que tan cercanos son en realidad** –

Obito no se abalanzo sombre Danzō solo porque extrañamente Hiashi que estaba sentado junto a él lo sostuvo de su hombro para que no se moviera

Ningún líder de clan soportaba a Danzō

\- **ESE NO ES NINGÚN MOTIVO PARA AMENAZAR A MIS JŌNIN** – grito Tsunade parándose de su asiento

\- no, el caso es que como las señoritas Haruno ya son Chūnin, ya no pertenecen a ningún equipo en particular, el legado del cuarto Hokage necesita de un nuevo maestro y equipo – dijo Danzō con una sonrisa de suficiencia

\- **y tú piensas entrenarlos y ser su capitán** – escupió lo que pensaba Tsunade

\- no, yo ya estoy muy viejo para eso – se burló de nuevo Danzō – talvez les enseñe una que otra lección pero su capitán será él – al terminar golpeo tres veces su bastón en el suelo

De inmediato apareció un ANBU de Raíz, no mucho mayor que los Uzumaki. Vestido completamente de negro con su chaleco táctico de color gris y una máscara blanca sin distintivos, su cabello era negro muy corto y su piel era en extremo pálida, casi enfermo

\- el será su capitán hasta que alguno de los chicos demuestre ser el mejor – termino

El viejo halcón de guerra sentía que tenía todas las ventajas para quedarse definitivamente con los Uzumaki y así convertirlos en sus propias armas de destrucción masiva

-"si hasta que hagas que se maten entre ellos y después a él"—pensó Tsunade al recordar un expediente recabado por el tercer Hokage donde explicaba un método de entrenamiento ocupado supuestamente por Danzō, solo que era algo sin confirmar por lo que no podía hacer nada

Sonrió cuando logro calmarse un poco

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te los puedes llevar? – pegunto calmadamente

\- son Genin sin equipo, puedo reclutarlos sin problema – aseguro el consejero – por ello propongo la votación de inmediato –

\- sabes que Sakura puede decidir permanecer en su equipo hasta que todos sean Jōnin – informo Tsunade – esa es una tradición que todavía sigue vigente –

\- sí, es una decisión que puede tomar, pero no creo que lo haga si quiere seguir ayudándola en el hospital – dijo sombríamente – las misiones fuera de la aldea no la dejaran estudiar contigo – casi se burló al final

\- " **QUE SE CREE ESE SHĀNNARŌ** "—grito la voz interna de Sakura

Estuvo a punto de enfrentarse con ese sujeto pero la mirada de la Hokage hizo que desistiera

La Hokage estaba molesta por la amenaza que recibió Sakura, como prueba de ella la madera del escritorio estaba crujiendo debajo de sus manos

\- **que te hace pensar que no les asigne el mismo equipo que Neji** **Hyūga** – la Hokage señalo al único Genin que quedaba frente a ella

-sabes muy bien que todas las promociones tienen que votarse en el consejo y no veo como alguien le niegue la oportunidad al genio Hyūga de ser Chūnin, así que no hay nadie más que yo para entrenarlos – casi se burló Danzo de tener todo los ángulos cubiertos

\- **déjame terminar esto y después hablaremos en privado** – mascullo enojada la Hokage

\- claro – dijo Danzō dando una señal para que su ANBU se retirada

Lo Hokage dio una leve sonrisa

Danzō lo dejo pasar pensando que solo era una amenaza sin sentido

\- **Neji y Naruto al** **frente** – ordeno Tsunade con brusquedad

Naruto volteo a todos lados y se señaló así mismo dudando de haber escuchado su nombre

La Hokage solo asintió para que se acercara y se pusiera junto a Neji

– **Neji** —continuo la Hokage – **el Kazekage está impresionado con tus dotes de mando y personalidad fría en momentos difíciles. En el caso de Naruto reconoce que los has salvado más veces de las que él le gustaría admitir por ello los propongo ascenderlos a Jōnin por una recomendación especial, ¿alguien en contra?-** – termino para el asombro de todos

El consejo civil se vio entre ellos pero nadie dijo nada, al igual que el consejo de clanes. Desde la invasión fallida y que gracias a Naruto y su hermana muchos de ellos siguieran respirando habían reconsiderado su forma de pensar

Danzō no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras los otros dos consejeros del Hokage permanecían en silencio viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas

\- **bien** – Tsunade tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – **oficialmente son Jōnin** -

\- **Hinata como parte de la recomendación también me indica que cuando controles tus sentimientos y temperamento te ascienda a Jōnin, que tus capacidades ofensivas y médicas no deben quedar rezagadas** – dio una sonrisa al ver como Hinata se sonrojaba jugando con sus dedos – **así que cuando sea el momento indicado pondré a votación tu promoción** -

\- **NO PUEDES HACER ESO** – grito Danzō – **NO PUEDES PROMOVER GENIN A JŌNIN SIN QUE PRESENTE EL EXAMEN** –

\- y no lo hice – respondió calmada Tsunade – **sabes muy bien que por respeto a las demás aldeas no promovemos Genin a grados superiores sin que se haga un examen donde se muestren las capacidades de cada uno, por ello las promociones y recomendaciones son sujetas a revisión por el consejo** – la cara de Tsunade tenía tatuada una sonrisa de burla – **así que ya fue votada y aprobada la promoción** -

\- **ESO NO LO PERMITO** – Danzō estaba furioso – **YO NO PERMITIRÉ TAL TRANSGRESIÓN EN ESTE ASUNTO** –

\- no estoy de acuerdo – dijo calmadamente Tsunade – estoy consciente que tu contrataste a esas personas –

Solo Danzō entendió esa afirmación

\- "pensé que no había dejado rastro de que yo contrate a esos acosadores"—pensó Danzō

\- **pero pasando de lado que deseabas que se quedaran estancados como Genin, me puedes afirmar que el supuesto capitán que acabas de mostrarnos ¿paso por la línea normal de promociones?** – pregunto algo que Danzō no quiera responder

\- **EL TEMA AQUÍ ES QUE EL LEGADO DEL CUARTO HOKAGE NO PUDE SER TRATADO DIFERENTE A LOS DEMÁS GENIN** – grito Danzo

Tsunade no pudo evitar reír

\- **tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso** – dijo sombríamente Tsunade, ella sabía que Danzō era uno de los principales promotores de la difamación de ellos – **pero si quieres que todo se haga bajo las reglas que tu no sigues, entonces lee esto** – le arrojo un pergamino

Danzō lo atrapo y empezó a leer, al terminar su único ojo se podía ver cargado de ira y odio

Estuvo a punto de quitarse las vendas de su cara pero el último momento no lo hizo

\- "No, cálmate" – pensó respirando profundamente – "no es el momento de mostrarlo, no hasta que el resto del experimento esté listo"– se miró su brazo vendado y sellado– "solo faltan algunos meses"

Se levantó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

\- **ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ** – grito al salir de la sala

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente

\- **DANZŌ** – grito Koharo

\- Déjalo – ordeno la Hokage

\- **pero es una falta de respeto** – contradijo la consejera

Tsunade solo movió la mano para indicar que no tenía importancia

\- **solo podrías leer el pergamino** – le pidió a la consejera que leyera el pergamino que estaba todavía en el escritorio junto a ella

Koharo recogió el pergamino que dejo olvidado el consejero y lo leyó en voz alta

\- se le informa al Tercer Hokage que el Daimio del país del fuego ha recibido numerosos informes de que el legado del cuarto Hokage ayudo y salvo incontables vidas el día de ayer en la final de los exámenes Chūnin celebrados en Konoha, así que da su autorización a que sea promovido a Chūnin de inmediato – termino de leer sin mucha sorpresa, todavía recordaba haber visto ese pergamino hacia mas de dos años en una junta similar

Naruto y Hinata estaban con la mente en blanco, ellos sabían que así los conocían ciertas personas porque Hiruzen Sarutobi en algunas ocasiones así los llamaba

\- **lo que les diré a continuación no puede salir de esta sala, no se quien le informo a unos de los consejeros del Daimio este secreto** – informo Tsunade para aclarar algunas cosas

Obito se hizo el desentendido cuando Tsunade lo vio

-"fue buena idea decirle ese secreto al consejero del Daimio que fue salvado por un clon de Naruto"—pensó Obito con una sonrisa al recordar que él fue el que le dijo que era el legado del cuarto Hokage cuando pregunto por su nombre

– **el Legado del cuarto Hokage son Hinata y Naruto… es todo lo que les puedo decir por el momento** – dijo Tsunade

La sala se sumergió en un profundo silencio, solo el consejo del Hokage sabían de ese nombre. El consejo civil se veían entre si con ojos de miedo y pena, hasta ese momento se enteraron que el cuarto Hokage deposito todas sus esperanzas para el futura en esos niños. Algunos solo bajaron la cabeza con arrepentimiento de lo que habían hecho antes.

-"es algo que no podemos decir"—era el pensamiento en común de todos los consejeros civiles, si se llegaba a saber que ellos habían despreciado el legado del cuarto Hokage sus ingresos y fortunas estarían en peligro por ello se decidieron guardar el secreto hasta la tumba

\- **lo que si pueden decir a todo el mundo** – la Hokage se escuchaba muy alegre – **es que Hinata Uzumaki es oficialmente ya una Chūnin y Naruto Uzumaki es un Jōnin** –

La sala estallo en alegría, de una u otra forma esos dos jóvenes se habían ganado el aprecio de todos en la sala

Las Kunoichis felicitaron y abrazaron a Hinata que estaba muy roja por la atención recibida y Naruto casi fue clavado en el piso por el efusiva felicitación de Lee. Obito parecía uno más de los adolescentes cargando y felicitando a sus alumnos sin importarle las miradas que le daban los demás líderes de clan, sobre todo Hiashi

Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio viendo con una sonrisa las felicitaciones hacia los Uzumaki

-"una más de la que se salvan" – pensó la Hokage cuando pudo recapacitar lo ocurrido – "nacieron bajo una estrella de buena suerte"—dio una sonrisa al imaginar todo lo que ya habían soportado – "pero la suerte se acaba" – su mirada se hizo sombría – "tengo que hacer algo con esa vieja momia " –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de las puertas de salida de la aldea, en los techos de las casas se podía ver a un encapuchado

Vestía tenía una gabardina negra con nubes rojas que no dejaba ver su cuerpo y la capucha impedía ver su cabello pero de esta salían dos mechones de cabello negro azulado, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara naranja con un singular diseño que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho a través de la única abertura que tenia

\- muy bien, es hora de continuar con el plan – dijo muy serio

Su único ojo cambio de un color lila a uno casi blanco

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* La biwa es un instrumento de madera y música tradicional japonesa. Similar a un laúd de mástil corto

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Aquí termina el arco del segundo examen, y como leyeron ya apareció un nuevo adversario para nuestros protagonistas. ¿Cómo vieron que Naruto logro ser Jōnin?, ¿Cómo lo tomara el de sentirse un mediocre a convertirse en Jōnin de la noche a la mañana? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno creo que esta de mas decirles quien es el nuevo adversario ¿verdad?

Espero que les gustara que Naruto se convirtiera en Jōnin porque fue algo que no me gustó mucho del canon, que el siendo uno de los más fuertes durante toda la serie y el más fuerte al final no le dieran el lugar que merece hasta mucho tiempo después

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capitulo para saber a que universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 8

 **Denise:** Hola, No te preocupes aun, todo puede pasar, Karin es la única que ya acepto que lo quiere pero no se la ha dicho de frente, Sakura no sabe lo que siente por Naruto, y Hinata solo sabe que no quiere apartarse de su lado, ya veremos qué pasa para que alguna de el primer paso

 **OTAKUFire:** Hola, para simplificar tu primer pregunta puedo decir que si Ino si a dejado mucho de qué pesar desde que ve a Hinata como una amiga

Sasuke todavía estará perdido uno o dos capítulos más, entrara de nuevo en el escenario cuando se revele que hará para obtener a su nuevo equipo de búsqueda

Con lo del NaruHina incestuoso no te puedo responder todavía sin arruinar la sorpresa

Y con lo del Yuri, tal vez. Depende quien se quede al final con Hinata, recuerda que ella también tiene varios prospectos de pareja (Naruto, Sasuke y empezando a aparecer Ino)

 **carlos29:** Hola, tal vez, hay pista por aquí y por allá, solo falta ver cuales conducen al camino correcto

 **shiro5580:** Hola, tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias pero no hay que comer ansias, todavía faltan como veinte capítulos, todo puede pasar

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Hola, espero que te gustara este capítulo. Si Ino siente algo por Hinata, hasta el momento ha sido leve pero poco a poco se verá su atracción hacia ella, y en cuanto a lo que quería hablar con Sakura era un poco más profundo que la inexistencia de su ropa interior

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** Hola, aquí está la continuación

 **Black Angel N:** Hola, con lo de los Jinchūriki casi todos serán igual al canon original, no lo pensé hasta ya muy avanzada la historia y sería muy forzada una idea para ayudar a la gran mayoría

Con lo del naruhina todavía es muy pronto para decirlo, la pelea con sasori si se llevara a cabo y Sakura lo enfrentara con ayuda de Hinata. Naruto se enfrentara a un nuevo enemigo que hará que haya un punto de inflexión en la historia. Sai entrara como secundario, de hecho ya apareció en la historia y todos los Pain aparecerán

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-08-10 (eso intentare)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	33. Omake 1 IzuMito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Aquí está el capítulo especial u Omake que escribí para la ganadora del pequeño concurso que hice algunas semanas atrás, espero que les guste porque la primera vez que escribo algo así**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Tobi Uchiha-chan**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 1 Tobi Uchiha-chan (IzuMito)

Mito Uzumaki es un personaje conocido por todas las personas de Konoha, fue la princesa del gran Clan Uzumaki, esposa de Hashirama Senju el primer Hokage del país del fuego, Abuela de Tsunade Senju quien fue la primera mujer en tomar el Hokage como la quinta sombra de fuego, una Kunoichi con una fuerza y habilidad sorprendente pero al mismo tiempo bondadosa y un gran corazón. También fue Maestra de Kushina Uzumaki esposa del cuarto Hokage

Algo que no todo el mundo sabe es que Mito fue la primer Jinchūriki del Kyūbi o Zorro de nueve colas

Como todas las persona ella tenía un pasado. En él, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió durante cuatro meses cuando ella era casi una adolecente y estaba pérdida en tierras lejanas de donde nació

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mito Uzumaki una niña entrando a la adolescencia de doce años de edad que vestía unos pantalones amplios blancos, una playera rosa tipo china de mangas cortas con un pequeño cuello de tortuga, en todos los bordes de color amarillo y en la parte de atrás tenia pintado le símbolo de su clan; un círculo rojo con un Uzumaki (espiral o remolino) que empezaba en la parte de abajo y terminaba en el centro. Un peto de una armadura de color negro le cubría el pecho y parte del estomago con pequeñas hombreras negra y todos sus bordes eran de color oro

Su cabello era rojo como la sangre que recogía en dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza, del centro de cada uno salía una delgada trenza hecha de su propio cabello que le llegaba hasta el pecho, la cinta que los mantenía sujeto era de papel y en sus cantos tenia parte de un sello, su piel blanca y ojos negros contrastaban a la perfección y a pesar de ser muy joven demostraba que sería una mujer muy hermosa en un futuro

\- maldición - resonó en el pequeño claro donde se encontraba

Un árbol que ella misma derribo callo con tal fuerza que creo una pequeña hola de lodo que la cubrió por completo

Volteo a su pequeño campamento y suspiro

Solo estaba ella en medio del bosque que oscurecía rápidamente al ocultarse el sol de la tarde. Esa era la razón por la que derribo el árbol, para conseguir leña y prender una fogata

\- A esto te referías de que tengo que tener respeto a mi espada – dijo al viento mientras veía su espada al recordar a su maestro y quien también era su padre, el cual siempre la reprendía por ocupar a su espada como si fuera un juguete

Bufo enojada y se resigno a darse un baño en medio del bosque. Ella no era exigente pero le gustaba tener privacidad al realizar tal acto, pero llevaba tres días pérdida en el bosque y su ropa como su cuerpo ya exigían ser lavados

Tomo su mochila con todas sus pertenencia en ella y se dirigió a un lago que se escucha cerca, en momentos como ese se arrepentía de ser tan impulsiva pero como buena Uzumaki su sello característico era la impulsividad

\- ya son tres meses – dijo viendo como el cielo se volvía rojo al ser iluminado con los últimos rayos del sol – y en este viaje no he encontrado nada de lo que busco –

Estaba frustrada de llevar tanto tiempo en ese viaje y no saber nada de lo que estaba buscando, pero tampoco ella sabía que era lo que estaba buscando

Tres meses antes el mismo día en que empezó su viaje o si le preguntaban a su padre, de que huyo de su aldea. Le informaron que se había llegado a un convenio para que se convirtiera en la esposa del próximo líder del clan Senju

En esos momentos tuvo toda clase de sentimientos entre ellos enojo, tristeza, frustración, ganas de reír de lo patético que era ese sujeto. Ese último sentimiento fue lo que detono lo que al final la forzó a huir de ese lugar… frustración

Estaba frustrada con ese sujeto. Él era un inútil de primera, mal bromista y tenia una suerte muy mala en los juegos de azar que también eran algo así como una adicción en él, sin mencionar que se volvía más patético cuando se encontraban con su segunda adicción que era el sake que sacaba más su lado débil, haciéndolo la burla de todo el clan Uzumaki. Ella si se lo proponía podía trapear el piso con su cara

Con cualquiera de los defectos que encontró Mito en esa persona ya eran más que suficiente para que cualquier mujer no lo tomara en cuenta y lo ignorara, pero a Mito no le importaba eso y en dado caso nunca llegaría a ser un sentimiento de frustración. Ella se sentía así porque su orgullo fue herido de muerte.

Era considerada la mejor Kunoichi en varias generaciones, muy fuerte y experta ya en Kenjutsu a su corta edad, ningún ninja de su edad la podía vencer y los más experimentados tenían mucha dificultad en hacerlo

Después de ella en fuerza estaba el otro alumno de su padre, el heredero Senju. Él era muy diferente en el campo de batalla, tan fuerte que ella nunca lo había podido vencer y eso la molestaba. Una persona como el la venciera tan notoriamente en todo y como premio se ganara a ella misma, eso era lo que la frustraba y enojaba, por ello cuando su padre le termino de informar lo que pasaría huyo para conocer mas del mundo que perdería al estar sujeta a un matrimonio forzado

Cuando recordó todo ello apretó su ropa que estaba lavando con fuerza mientras se encontraba cubierta hasta las rodillas en el agua de un rio, la ropa que ya estaba lavando fue lanzada lejos a la orilla del rio. Desnuda para poder empezar a asearse, salto varias veces por frustración y enojo. Salpicando agua por todos lados, cayendo al resbalar con las piedras del fondo del rio

\- ¿solo es por sentirme utilizada? - Sentada desnuda en el rio pensó lo que estaba haciendo

Grito molesta y continuo bañándose a la luz de la luna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una figura se movía discreta por la copa de los árboles, se le había hecho costumbre vigilar esa zona del bosque desde que su hermano mayor había encontrado y entablado una relación con el bastardo del hijo del líder del clan Senju

Todas las noches sin falta desde hacía ya unos cinco años recorría esa zona en un vano intento de encontrarse con ese enemigo y darle fin en el momento, algo que pensaba que su hermano debió hacer desde el primer instante que lo vio

Un poco decepcionado por recorrer el bosque por horas se disponía a regresar cuando escucho a la lejanía un grito

Se acercó con precaución al pensar que podía ser una trampa y fue cuando vio la escena que pensó era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida

En medio del rio a la luz de la luna vio a una mujer bañándose a la intemperie, el por lo regular no se consideraba un mirón pero la belleza de esa persona lo cautivo por completo, su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los muslos de color rojo intenso, era más baja que el pero no le dio importancia al igual que no le importaba que no tuviera mucho busto o caderas

Si alguien le preguntaba diría que era su esencia, el aura que emanaba lo que cautivo por completo a su cuerpo

Sin que su cerebro diera su orden, su cuerpo se movió solo y se posó justamente frente a ella, parándose en el agua gracias a su manejo de Chakra. Sus ojos querían verla más de cerca

Mito se sorprendió ver a un una persona frente a ella y antes que nada sucediera le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

El golpe con una técnica incompleta que apenas estaba en desarrollo fue suficiente para que la persona llegara al otro lado del lago y derribara algunos arboles en su recorrido

Sintiéndose desarmada. Haciendo gala de su agilidad dio un salto mortal hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus manos y saltando de nuevo hacia tras con sus manos, callo cerca de la orillo donde estaba su espada

No tenía ni medio segundo con su espada cuando logro esquivar dos Kunais dirigidos a su cabeza. Con rápidos movimientos de su espada los logro desviar

Su atacante se movía ágilmente sin dejarse impresionar por sus habilidades

-"era de esperarse"—pensó Mito al recordar que la zona seguía en guerra, por ello había muchas personas acostumbradas al combate en desventaja

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – grito su oponente

Mito salto y dando una voltereta en el aire callo en medio del lago evadiendo por completo el ataque

Viendo que el hombre estaba parada a unos diez metros de distancia se dispuso a atacar moviéndose a gran velocidad por la superficie del agua

Dio un golpe lateral con su espada y el sujeto contrarresto el moviente con una espada propia, un movimiento descendente hacia su cabeza y otro al costado contrario fueron repelidos de igual manera, ella también repelió un ataque a su corazón y otro a su cuello

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—grito la pelirroja

Su oponente no dijo nada y gracias a la noche solo podía ver que era pelinegro y sus ropas azules o negras

\- **Suiton: Suigadan** (Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua) – grito Mito

El pelinegro salto y poco después donde se encontraba ya había varios picos giratorios hechos con el agua del rio

\- **Suiton: Suigadan** (Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua) – dijo el pelinegro

Mito estaba asombrada, no podía creer que el pelinegro supiera un Jutsu que no debería estar en ese lado del mundo

Salto para evitar el ataque, pero tardo un poco más de lo debido y su pierna fue alcanzada por una punta haciéndola sangrar

\- **arrrggg** – gruño al sentir el dolor de la herida – **MALDITO** —grito y de nuevo volvió al ataque con Kenjutsu

Intento dar un golpe con el mango de su espada pero el sujeto la logro tomar de uno de sus brazos evitando que este se moviera

Volvió a gruñir Mito. Se recriminaba por no terminar esa técnica y poder ocupar junto a su Kenjutsu

El pelinegro con su espada le intento dar un corte destinado a separar su cabeza de su cuerpo

Mito gracias a su flexibilidad se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que solo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello se separaran de su cabeza, posicionando sus manos sobre el agua y sosteniéndose gracias a su excelente control de Chakra, dio una patada ascendente a la cabeza de su oponente

La patada dio de lleno al no ser esperada y estar a la mitad de un movimiento destinado a dar fin a la batalla. Para su fortuna no fue tan poderoso como el primer golpe que recibió y pudo permanecer consiente

\- **YA ME CANSE DE JUGAR** – grito Mito y se movió más rápido de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento

La espada junto con sus brazos se movían tan rápido que dejaban de verse, por otra parte el pelinegro intentaba parar el ataque con su propia espada pero a pesar de predecir donde estaría la hoja de la espada no llegaba a tiempo haciendo que su ropa empezará a mostrar muchos cortes

\- **eres fuerte pero no puedes ganarme** – dijo el pelinegro y por primera vez la luna dejo ver sus ojos

Mito se quedó impresionada al verlos, nunca había visto ningunos tan rojos ni con esa pupila tan extraña con tres Tomoes de color negro, los vio girar y con ella también giro un poco su mundo

Al terminar el pelinegro había desaparecido en el agua, miro a todas parte y no vio nada extraña hasta que sintió un hormigueo en sus manos que rápidamente se fue convirtiendo en dolor

Quiso gritar con lo que vio pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Su piel, músculos y huesos se empezaban a derretir como el hielo en un día caluroso, haciendo que su espada callera al fondo del profundo rio

-Cálmate – dijo en medio de su pánico – es un Genjutsu, eso debe ser – tenia miedo, ella sabia como eran pero nunca había sido sumergida en uno tan real

\- Kai – concentro su Chakra y el mundo se tornó rojizo y después se volvió negro

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba atrapada entre el tronco de un árbol y el brazo en su cuello del pelinegro, dio una mueca de enojo pero sus extremidades todavía estaban adormecidas por el efecto del Genjutsu

El pelinegro tenía un pequeño sonrojo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba por atravesarle el pecho con su espada, pero al verla de nuevo tan de cerca y su cuerpo brillando por la fina capa de sudor por el esfuerzo de la batalla. Recordó porque inicio todo y se sintió un bastado peor que los Senju. No solo había espiado y atacada a una mujer desnuda; pero para su tranquilidad mental no demostró estar indefensa a pesar de esas circunstancias; si no que era una niña unos años menor que el

\- si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, no pienso rogar por mi vida – dijo sin miedo alguno Mito

\- etto – el pelinegro dudo y se aparto temblando de su cuello

\- ¿de qué tienes miedo…?—pregunto pero al no estar en el fragor de la pelea sintió el frio de la noche y termino acordándose lo que hacía momentos antes de dar el primer golpe

\- **KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA** —grito mientras su cara tenía el mismo tono de cabello

Podría ser la mejor Kunoichi en su aldea pero en esos momentos solo era una chica de doce años por lo que solo pudo atinar en agacharse y cubrirse todo su torso con su rodillas y manos

\- dis… disculpa – dudo el pelinegro intentando explicarse

Se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja

\- dis… disculpa por verte des… —no pudo terminar su frase

Mito de un cabezazo mando al suelo al pelinegro, parándose en el acto con su puño a la altura de su cara con una notoria vena palpitando en el

\- **BASTARDO** – grito – **KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA** —de nuevo grito y rodo por el suelo tapándose la cara

\- "estuve peleando totalmente desnuda"—gritaba su voz interna

Eso también lo había olvidado

No lo pensaría más, saldría corriendo de ahí, regresaría a su hogar y nunca nadie lo sabría

Intento dar un gran salto pero su pierna no le respondió, haciendo que callera al instante

El pelinegro se levantó un poco desorientado, el golpe no se lo esperaba y de nuevo se sintió el peor bastardo de la historia al ver en posición fetal a la niña tomándose su pierna herida

Mito en el suelo se lamentaba por no haber aprendido nunca Ninjutsu medico al decir que eso solo era para débiles, que ella nunca seria herida en combate. Como se lamentaba de sus palabras

De pronto algo la sobresalto al escuchar ruidos metálicos caer sobre las piedras del rio, y lo que vio hizo que sucediera lo que nadie en su clan podía creer posible. Empezó a llorar

El pelinegro se sobresalto al ver llorar a la pelirroja por ello empezó mas desesperadamente terminar su cometido de quitarse su camisa

Mito estaba en pánico, no se podía mover al recordar las historias de guerra de lo que pasaba con las Kunoichis que capturaba el enemigo y espero lo peor al ver como su agresor se veía ansioso quitándose la ropa. Originalmente esas historias se las relataron para que no entrara en pánico y viera la forma de escapar, pero para ella era la primera vez en el campo de batalla y siendo una niña en esos temas solo se asustó mas

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y espero lo peor

\- toma, no tengas miedo – dijo el pelinegro y la cubrió con su propia ropa

Mito no se movió ni un milímetro, no sabia que hacer

\- no te asustes por favor – pidió el pelinegro

Mito se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo al sentir como el sujeto retiraba un poco su camisa cerca de su zona más íntima, pero después sintió dolor cuando el delicadamente quito sus manos de la herida

\- disculpa por atacarte – decía mientras curaba la herida – mi nombre es Izuna Uchiha – dijo sin pensar para que ella confiara en el

Después se golpeó mentalmente por revelar algo tan importante como eso, pero había algo en esa niña que hacia que confiara en ella

Mito no se movió en ningún momento mientras sentía como curaban su herida con el botiquín que siempre cargaba encima el pelinegro, lo único que podía pensar la pelirroja era en agarrar con fuerza la gruesa prenda que tenía encima

\- listo, ya está curada – dijo Izuna

Espero unos segundos pero al ver que no se movía y verse tan indefensa decidió irse

\- Mi espada… donde esta – pregunto tímidamente la niña

Izuna no dijo nada, solo se sintió mal por haberla tirada al fondo del rio y se fue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, mito ya estaba completamente vestida con sus propias ropas y por alguna extraña razón conservaba las ropas de aquel extraño sujeto. No lo había visto muy bien y estaba segura que si lo encontraba en cualquier otra circunstancia no lo reconocería pero no podía dejar de desear secretamente volverlo a ver, sentía algo extraño en su presencia y quería averiguar que era

El día transcurrió con normalidad solo que tenía un hueco en el estómago por haber perdido la espada de su padre. Técnicamente era de ella pero no tenia permitido sacarla de la aldea sin permiso de su maestro hasta su mayoría de edad, así que al perderla era como perder la confianza de su padre y su pueblo

Al llegar la noche se dispuso a dormir abrigada con una fogata

No tenía más de diez minutos de haber cerrado los ojos cuando el sonido de romperse una rama la alerto

Al incorpore vio al sujeto iluminado débilmente por la fogata

Tenía el cabello algo largo y puntiagudo. Usaba una camiseta azul con el emblema del clan en la espalda y tenía un par de pantalones azules que terminaban envueltos por vendas por los extremos. En la cintura, tenía un cinturón de vendaje que sostenía una bolsa que aparentemente poseía armamento ninja. Llevaba una armadura encima de su ropa

Su cabello y ropa se veía brillar a la luz de la fogata, y sus ojos eran negros, cosa que la desconcertó

Izuna estaba avergonzado, no sabía que lo había obligado a buscarla de nuevo esa noche, cuando la encontró no pudo dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que dio la niña

\- "¿qué haces idiota?" – se preguntaba a si mismo al no comprenderse ni el mismo

-Espera—Mito intento detener que se fuera el pelinegro dejando una pequeña llovizna atrás

Cuando miro el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Izuna, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo y se inundaron de lágrimas

\- Gracias – dijo con la esperanza que la escuchara

Brillando a la luz del fuego de su pequeño campamento estaba su espada perdida y la tierra que la rodeaba estaba mojada, el misterioso intruso la debió recuperar de donde sea que la había arrojado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Izuna sonrió al escuchar ese agradecimiento, no sabia porque pero sabia que tenia que regresar esa espada a su dueña, después se dio cuenta que realizaba una manía que había tenido desde la mañana. Estaba acariciando una pequeño mechón de cabello que adornaba el mango de su Katana

La noche anterior al recapacitar todo lo que había hecho se dio cuenta que en su espada se quedó pegada una buena cantidad de ese cabello rojo intenso y en un acto inexplicable para el creo ese austero adorno amarrándolo con un hilo dorado al mango de su espada

Con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro desapareció del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron y al sentirse mas calmada se dio cuenta que Izuna la venia a espiar u observar todas las noches a la misma hora

Muchas veces estuvo por gritarle que se acercara pero su vergüenza le impedía dar ese paso, quien la conociera no la reconocería en esas circunstancias, ella siempre había sido segura de si misma y nunca dudaba de su pensamiento pero al parecer su debilidad era ese chico

Al estar más tranquila se dormía bajo la mirada del pelinegro y al despertar en ocasiones encontraba comida o ropa que hacia que se sonrojara como nunca en su vida, porque comprendía que su vigilante se había dado cuenta que solo tenía un juego de ropa

Ella quería ocuparla, era sencilla y muy hermosa, pero no podía y no era porque le agradara mucho la ropa que ella tenia puesta; En su arrebato de salir lo más pronto de su aldea no tomo más prendas; su ropa tenia algunos sellos que impedía que otras personas la encontraran en especial los miembros de su mismo clan

Una semana estuvieron en ese juego

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Izuna no sabía que hacer pero estaba seguro que esa sería su última noche vigilándola, originalmente peso en hacerlo durante todo el tiempo que estuviera en el bosque y si era necesario la guiaría a la salida. Lo que no pensó fue que la pelirroja parecía que lo estaba esperando en el sitio todo ese tiempo, no se atrevía a acercarse mientras ella estuviera despierta para preguntarle sus motivos de quedarse

El no quería que ella se fuera pero su rostro, su esencia y su aroma lo habían hechizado de tal forma que estaba afectando su vida como Shinobi, ese mañana por poco lo rostizaban en un entrenamiento cuando inconscientemente empezó a acariciar el pelo de la pelirroja que adornaba su espada, no era la primera vez pero en esa ocasión el simple contacto hizo que recordara lo que había querido hacer la noche anterior al verla dormir a la luz de la luna

-"¿Qué se sentirá besarla?"— un fugas pensamiento se coló en su cabeza de nuevo

De nuevo se recrimino. Esa sería la última vez que la vería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mito esa noche tenía una ansiedad que pocas veces había sentido en la vida entre más oscurecía más grande se hacia ese sentimiento

\- **IZUNA POR FAVOR VEN** – grito sin pensar cuando su ansiedad supero a su cordura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Uchiha por poco se cae del árbol de donde estaba observando a la pelirroja. Su primer impulso fue de salir corriendo del lugar para nunca regresar

A punto de empezar su huida, algo lo detuvo; Llámese curiosidad, miedo o el mismo destino; no se atrevió a dar ese primer salto y solo camino al lado contrario de donde originalmente quería ir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mito se entristeció al ya no sentir esa presencia y estuvo meditando que más hacer con su vida desde ese momento, su búsqueda sentía que estaba próxima a terminar pero el sentir que el Uchiha se había ido le dejo con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho

Estuvo a punto de derramar unas lágrimas cuando se escuchó que unos arbustos se movieron y de él salió el joven Izuna

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un instante. Mito por primera vez pudo ver las facciones del chico, con calma y a la luz de la fogata pudo notar que no era mucho mayor que ella, sus ojos negros eran inquietantes, con facciones delicadas pero denotaban mucha seguridad en ellas

Izuna también se quedó viendo esos negros ojos de la chica, era la primera vez que los observaba de cerca. A pesar de verla incontables ocasiones de cerca el suficiente tiempo para memorizar su rostro y estar a punto de abrasarla en una ocasión, nunca estaban esos ojos viéndolo

\- hola – saludo tímidamente la chica

\- hmp – fue lo único que salió de la garganta del chico

\- **saluda, sé que no eres mudo** – se enojó la chica

\- hola – fue su seco saludo, no le gustaba que el dieran ordenes pero se lo debía

\- gracias – dijo de nuevo tímida la chica

El Uchiha solo levanto una ceja con duda

\- por no matarme, por no… - la chica enmudeció y salto la palabra

El Uchiha se sonrojo al pensar que alguien lo creyera capas de hacer semejante cosa

\- por devolverme mi espada, por darme comida y ropa – cada vez hablaba más rápido – **básicamente por cuidarme todo este tiempo** –

\- hmp – fue lo que salió de nuevo de su garganta

Mito tenía un tic en el ojo por tan escueta contestación, pero sabía que tenía otro significado al anterior monosílabo por las casi imperceptibles facciones que se notaron cuando dio la contestación, sonrió ligeramente y sus cejas se relajaron dando a entender que lo hizo de buena fe

\- **ERES MUDO O QUE TE SUCEDE** – se escucho gritar a la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron y la confianza creció entre los dos, al punto que el Uchiha ya daba oraciones completas. Una de las primeras preguntas del chico después de quince días de casi un monologo ininterrumpido de la chica fue preguntarle su nombre

\- Mito – fue todo lo que contesto ella

Izuna no quiso pensar mal de la chica pero le molesto que no le diera su Clan pero tenia algo a su favor la chica, el no le hubiera dado ni su nombre de haber sido otras las circunstancias en que se conocieron

Todas las noches durante unas horas se dedicaban a contarse anécdotas, sueños para el futuro o platicar se sus respectivas familias pero esto último lo hacían sin mencionar nombres o facciones que los identificaran

Gracias a ello Izuna supo que mito estaba básicamente escapando de su clan al conocer que se casaría aproximadamente a los dieciséis años con un perdedor

También supo que no se cambiaba de ropa por que la que tenía puesta era especial y evitaba que los rastreadores de su familia la encontraran al sentir su inusual Chakra

Las pláticas duraron una semana más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Izuna ese día se cumplía exactamente un mes desde que encontró a la joven pelirroja en el rio, pero mientras caminaba con paso firme y seguro. Lo que distaba mucho en su cabeza era algún sentimiento agradable

Esa tarde por alguna razón su padre lo llamo para que se reuniera con el

Toco la puerta de madera del lugar que su padre ocupaba para dar órdenes a los demás miembros del clan Uchiha como su líder. Espero pacientemente hasta que le dieron permiso de pasar

\- me mando a llamar padre – pregunto con su típico tono de voz

\- si Izuna – lo dijo sin despegar la vista de unos documentos – me han llegado rumores de que te estas comportando muy extraño – despego la vista del documento

La hoja que quedo casi de inmediato cayo en el olvido al principio de la pila de papeles a desechar, mostraba un sello de un círculo con un remolino que empezaba en la parte inferior y terminaba al centro

\- es muy poco común en ti y eso a ocasionado muchos accidentes menores que como el hijo del líder clan son imperdonables – su padre empezó a tratar el tema - ¿tienes algo que decir?

\- no padre, solo es que he estado pensando mucho en cómo puedo ayudar a Madara a alcanzar sus metas – contesto Izuna, era cierto que ese pensamiento ocupaba una buena parte de su día pero lo que restaba lo ocupaba Mito

\- bien – su padre lo acepto con renuencia

Algo no le gustaba, se veía un poco ansioso mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte

\- ¿tienes algo importante que hacer en la noche? – pregunto intentando llegar al fondo del problema

\- solo mi patrulla nocturna en el bosque – contesto sin demorar Izuna

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? – pregunto con duda, era cierto que llevaba años en ese cometido pero nunca era tan puntual

\- Nada que sea relevante – mintió Izuna

Algo le decía que su padre no se debería enterar

\- está bien, te puedes retirar – dijo depuso de unos minutos el padre de Izuna tomando otro documento que tenía que revisar

Pasaron quince minutos desde que salió Izuna del cuarto y tan ansioso estaba que no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba leyendo al revés el informe que tomo

\- **MADARA** – grito el líder del clan

\- Me llamo padre – apareció después de unos minutos de la nada

\- te quedas a cargo hasta que regrese – dijo mientras se colocaba todas sus aditamentos ninja – tengo que salir a cerciorarme de algo –

\- ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto Madara preocupado

\- espero que no – fueron sus palabras al salir de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El enojo y ansiedad de mentirle a su padre se perdieron cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a Mito, su risa y pláticas lo relajaban al punto de casi olvidar que estaba en una guerra y él era el hijo del líder del clan

\- ¿prometes no mirar? – pregunto Mito tímidamente

\- hmp – Izuna estaba tan perdido en sus labios que no presto atención a la conversación de la chica

\- **QUE SI ME PROMETES NO MIRAR ME PROBARE UNO DE LOS VESTIDOS QUE ME TRAJISTE** – grito un poco enojada

\- ya sabes – su voz se volvió tímida de nuevo y jugaba con sus dedos índice – por la historia que me contaste que esos vestidos eran de tu difunta madre – termino roja de la vergüenza

\- te lo prometo – fue su monótona contestación

Mito sonrió y tomo uno de los tantos vestidos y se fue a cambiar detrás de unos arboles

Minutos después salió con un austero vestido blanco con un cinturón negro, en la parte trasera tenia bordado el símbolo de los Uchiha

Izuna estaba petrificado, se veía hermosa pero algo lo motivo a poder moverse en la dirección donde se encontraba la pelirroja y con mano firme pero gentil le deshizo el peinado para dejarla tal cual como la conoció y dejar sus rojos cabellos libres movidos por el viento

Mito se impresiono de ser tocada por Izuna, pero se sentía segura y alegre. El mes que llevaba de conocerlo ya sabía que eso no era común. Izuna tenía un concepto del espacio personal muy arraigado por ello no le gustaba tocar a las personas ni que las personas lo tocaran a el

Sin que Mito lo detuviera el pelinegro se acercó lentamente a sus labios, tan cerca que ambas sentían la respiración del otro

A milímetros de que sus labios hicieran contacto por primera vez con otra persona, la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y se separó rápidamente del pelinegro, saliendo corriendo en dirección donde se cambio minutos antes

Izuna no dijo ni hizo nada, se quedo casi en la misma posición en la que lo dejo Mito, internamente se maldecía por hacer eso, era una niña y él estuvo a punto de besarla logrando ahuyentarla de nuevo

Estuvo unos minutos en esa posición y cuando sintió que lo había echado a perder dio media vuelta y camino despacio hacia el bosque

\- espera – fue lo que escucho casi al llegar al primer árbol

La voltear vio que Mito se había cambiado con sus viejas ropas sin el peto de la armadura que ocupaba y llevaba en las manos el vestido perfectamente doblado, no se había vuelto a peinar por lo que su largo cabello caía en su espalda

Deposito el vestido donde se encontraban los demás y se tomo el cabello en su totalidad y juntándolo en un solo mechón lo pasó a su pecho y lo empezó a cepillar con los dedos con nerviosismo

\- dis… disculpa – dijo tímidamente tartamudeando un poco

En ese momento Izuna no sabía que pensar nunca había visto así a la pelirroja

\- no me malentiendas yo… yo si quería continuar – Mito estaba muy roja y peinaba muy rápido su larga cabellera – pero no podía si llevaba la ropa de tu madre, lo siento – dijo muy rápido y apenada

Izuna por fin comprendió la actitud de la pelirroja, que se acicalaba el cabello con sus propias manos por lo nerviosa que estaba de la reacción que tuvo, pero en lugar de estar enojado algo más se abrió en su corazón al entender que a pesar de no contarle a detalle su vida respetaba a los seres que lo rodeaban y no quería manchar el recuerdo de ese vestido con lo que sucediera después de ese primer contacto

Mito estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no tenía experiencia en ese tema pero había escuchado a la gente hablar y sabía que los hombres no tomaban muy el rechazo en esas situaciones

Grata fue su sorpresa cuan sintió las manos de Izuna en su quijada y sentía como levantaba su cara para que lo viera directamente a los ojos y fue en esos momentos que sintió el calor de Izuna en sus labios y rápidamente lo correspondió

Era un beso torpe y falto de experiencia por parte de ambos chicos pero transmitía el fuerte sentimiento que se profesaban el uno al otro

Tan inmersos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que a la lejanía unos ojos rojos los vigilaban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El padre de Izuna no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

Al principio siguió a su hijo para averiguar que era lo que pasaba, después de perder su rastro en el bosque estuvo a punto de regresar a su aldea frustrado, pero como si el destino lo llamara sintió como una fuerte presencia aparecía cerca de donde se encontraba

Camino unos minutos al no atreverse a delatarse por salar en los arboles con ayuda de su Chakra

Al llegar vio a una joven muy bella en un vestido de su clan. Cuando vio el color de su cabello supo que ella no era parte del mismo, pero todo tuvo sentido

El color rojo fuego que ostentaba la joven era el mismo que tenía en su pequeño adorno su hijo

Algo que no menciono en la conversación que sostuvo con él horas antes era que todos se habían dado cuenta lo obsesionado que estaba con ese adorno. No era algo fuera de lo normal dentro del clan que las parejas ocuparan en sus armas o prendas adornos hechos con el cabello del otro, pero estos siempre eran negros o castaños oscuros, nunca tan llamativos, aunque también estaban los que solo querían llamar la atención y teñían pelo de caballo para darle colores poco comunes, pero nunca tan brillantes como ese cabello

No se acercó solo por la experiencia que tenía en el campo de batalla, primero quería tener toda la información y después confrontaría a su hijo. Antes de determinaría si era una amenaza o no esa mujer

Estuvo a punto de carcajearse cuando vio que su hijo en un movimiento impulsivo la asusto y minutos después se marchaba también desilusionado con la torpeza de su hijo

\- Espera – escucho a la lejanía

Tardo unos segundo en regresar al lugar donde tenía la mejor vista y dio una sonrisa cuando su hijo logro darle el beso a la joven. No tenía intención de separarse del lugar a pesar que el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado e íntimo hasta que en un movimiento repentino la chica le dio completamente la espalda mostrando un raro emblema

Su mente dejo el lugar y empezó a buscar donde lo había visto antes. Nunca lo había visto pero algo le decía que era muy importante

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar donde lo vio y salió corriendo rumbo a su aldea donde se encontraba lo que buscaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

a la mañana siguiente Izuna estaba de mejor humor que nunca antes en la vida, había decidido la noche anterior contarle todo a su padre para después convencerlo de integrarla al clan para poderla hacer su esposa. No le importa nada de lo que le hieran con tal de poder pasar el resto de su vida con Mito, ni tampoco le importaba que problemas le traería con su clan original ni que en algún momento tuviera que enfrentarse con el bastardo que la quería como un trofeo

Tan feliz estaba que no le importo que su padre lo llamara esa mañana

Volvió hacer el mismo ritual que tenia que hacer cada vez que lo llamaba su padre a la oficina

\- ¿Me quería ver padre? – pegunto una vez estando frente de su escritorio

\- si – dijo distante – quiero que hagas esta misión de suma importancia – le extendió un archivo

\- como desee pero antes quiero decirle algo – dijo Izuna después de leer el expediente

\- no – su padre fue tajante – podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras después de que regreses de la misión –

\- pero padre, es algo de suma importancia y no pude esperar una semana a que regrese de ella – intento negociar con su padre

\- sabes muy bien las reglas, así que no hagas que las repita – dijo sombrío sin que su voz denotara que había posibilidad de negociar

\- como ordene padre – termino cediendo

Izuna no le dio importancia, era cierto lo que le decía su padre, siempre tenía que terminar todas sus misiones antes de preguntar algo a su padre por muy mundano que esto fuera

-"espero que mito entienda porque la deje de ver una semana"—pensó al pasar por las puertas de la oficina con mirada triste

Si quería que su padre tan siquiera lo escuchara tenia que cumplir esa misión sin pensarlo, después esperaba que fuera más fácil hablar con el

Una infernal hora tuvo que esperar el padre de Izuna para verlo salir de su aldea rumbo a su misión

La misión no era ni importante ni necesitaba que fuera hecha por uno de los mejores Shinobis Uchiha, era tan sencilla que hasta un novato recién salido de la escuela lo podía hacer.

Todo era con la intención de mantener alejado del bosque a su hijo, el sabia que la naturaleza Uchiha jamás le permitiría hacer lo que tenía planeado para la niña, sin importar que tan leal fuera al clan Uchiha, su familia o hacia el que era su padre. Si se interponía con la mujer que amaba, Izuna mandaría todo a la basura y la defenderá con su propia vida si era necesario

Espero una hora más y salió de nuevo hacia el bosque dejado a Madara su hijo mayor a carga

La noche anterior después de comprobar el mensaje de uno de sus espías; El cual informaba que el clan Senju estaba por realizar una alianza con el clan Uzumaki; medito lo que sabía sentado en la oscuridad de su oficina

Los Uzumaki eran desconocidos para él, ellos evitaban una isla algo retirada de su territorio y nunca habían tenido tratos con ellos, pero los rumores decían que eran en extremo peligrosos, solo comparables con lo Senju. Cuando leyó la información por primera vez no lo creyó; si había un clan tan poderoso como los Senju esos eran los Uchiha; pero sentir el enorme Chakra de la niña lo puso a dudar

El mensaje tenía mucha información al respecto y algo que lo desconcertó fue saber que la mujer u adolecente que beso su hijo la noche pasada era solo una niña de doce años pero después de repasar sus memorias pudo decir con seguridad que era cierto, por la emoción del momento de ver como su hijo conquistaba a su primera novia no lo noto pero era demasiado obvio que el cuerpo que tenia la chica era de una niña en desarrollo

Fácilmente podía engatusar a su hijo, se notaba que el sentía algo muy fuerte por la Uzumaki y también la Uzumaki sentía algo por Izuna, por lo que no se le haría difícil atraerla al clan y con el tiempo convertirla en una maquina de hacer bebes. Después se encargaría de convencer a su hijo, pero una idea fue mejor que solo convertirla en una incubadora y lo mejor era que destruiría a los Senju en meses en lugar de décadas

Mito Uzumaki, la niña que estaba escondida en su bosque era la hija del jefe del clan y prometida de Hashirama Senju, el hijo del actual líder Senju. Si solo la chica desaparecía había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que no se realizará la alianza pero también había otro tanto de posibilidades de que se realizará con una Uzumaki de menor jerarquía. Algo que se podía permitir

Así que la plan final era matarla y hacerlo parecer que los Senju la torturaron y mataron, la dejaría sin vida en los límites del territorio Senju en una base oculta que sus espías descubrieron hacia poco y ellos mismos esparcirían las pistas para que los rastreadores Uzumaki la encontraran y así declararan la guerra con los Senju. Si todo salía bien había la posibilidad de que ambos clanes desaparecieran de una vez

Se detuvo cuando le faltaban alrededor de quince minutos de caminata para llegar donde la chica, no se quiso arriesgar a que lo sintiera llegar por lo que camino todo el trayecto haciendo que llegara a ese punto cuando estaba atardeciendo por lo que empezó su plan. Realizo un Genjutsu y esperaba que esa minúscula cantidad de Chakra no asustara a la niña; todas las precauciones venían porque el informe decía algo que muchos integrantes del clan Uzumaki eran sensores naturales y no quería arriesgarse a que la niña lo descubriera antes de tiempo; después con paso firme siguió su camino, repasaba mentalmente todo su plan de nuevo. Nada podía salir mal por ello solo él conocía lo que le esperaba a la niña, nadie podía saber que los Uchiha tenían algo que ver en el asunto, ni siquiera su mismo clan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mito estaba ansiosa esperando a que la noche llegara y viera de nuevo a Izuna, ella había pensado todo el día lo que quiera hacer y se había decidido a hacerle caso a su corazón y quedarse junto a el

Le pediría que la acompañara a ver a su padre y le explicaran que no podía casarse con Hashirama, estaba segura que ni su padre ni Hashirama se opondrían, lo más segura fuera que no pudiera ver de nuevo a su familia después que abandonara la aldea una segunda vez pero todo su ser le decía que su lugar era estar al lado de Izuna

Salto de su lugar sosteniendo su espada al escuchar como los arbustos se movían

\- me espantaste – chillo Mito al ver salir a Izuna de entre las hojas -¿Qué haces tan temprano? – pregunto mas calmada

El impostor no supo que contestar por lo que no dijo nada

\- ¿quieres algo de comer?, pero todavía no hago la cena… pero podría hacer algo rápido – pregunto, se contestó y decidió ella misma. Así era ella

\- no – contesto el falso Izuna

Eso sorprendió a Mito, él no contestaba a excepción de que ella básicamente lo amenazara de muerte por ello eso era algo poco común

Tajima Uchiha el padre de Izuna supo de inmediato que se había equivocado al contestar, cuando vio que la chica discretamente se dirigía donde dejo su espada junto al resto de su equipamiento ninja, por lo que discretamente saco un Kunai de debajo de su manga

Mito no le dio importancia, seguía pensando en que ella también debía de estar actuando raro después de todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior por ello solo se concentró en hacer la cena y sacar sus cosas de la mochila que tenía junto a su espada y el peto de la armadura

\- ¿Qué quieres cena…?—no pudo terminar la frase al toser y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre

De inmediato todo se movía lento, su cuerpo en especial su espalda le dolía y sentía algo caliente escurrir de ella

Tajima la veía con un poco de decepción al demostrar que era muy débil la niña por poder clavarle con facilidad un Kunai en la espalda

-¿por…?—intento preguntar Mito al intentar comprender que pasaba

Sus piernas no lograron sostenerla, su boca sangraba y la respiración se le dificultaba al tener un Kunai perforándole el pulmón izquierdo

\- no es nada personal niña – contesto la voz de Izuna

Mito solo empezó a llorar, no podía creer que la persona a la que le entrego su cuerpo y alma la traicionara de esa manera

Tajima la tomo del cuello y la levanto hasta tenerla a la altura de sus ojos

\- Izuna… porque – murmuraba con la poca voz que le quedaba a la Uzumaki

El Uchiha sentía un odio infinito cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su hijo en labios de la Uzumaki. No era el odio dirigido hacia la niña, era hacia el mismo al pensar que estaba matando a la única persona que su hijo podía amar de esa manera

-"es por el bien del clan" – pensó al tomar la espada que le pertenecía a Mito

Un segundo solamente le tomo clavarle la espada atravesándola completamente, un segundo tomo para que mito dejara de forcejear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, un segundo le tomo para que su voz se negara a salir más

\- no es nada personal – dijo de nuevo Tajima

Estuvo muy tentado en acabar con la vida de la niña en un instante, acabar con su tortura y el dolor de pensar que la persona en la que más confiaba le estaba haciendo eso. No lo hizo, solo le atravesó el pulmón izquierdo, el que estaba herido y ya no le funcionaba

Tenía que seguir su plan y llegar con la chica viva a la base Senju con la mayor cantidad de sangre en su cuerpo

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que su Henge seguía activo y la mirada de la Uzumaki cada vez se hacía más sombría

\- "No quiero seguir viviendo" – pensaba deprimida Mito – " **no querido vivir para ver completamente roto mi corazón por ti Izuna** "—

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el rio donde todo empezó, sentía como medio cuerpo era arrastrado por las rocas, como sus manos sentían la humedad de la orilla

\- este… es un… buen lugar – fue lo que logro salir de su boca como un pequeño murmullo

Concentro su Chakra en su cabello y los papeles que tenía sujetando sus trenzas empezaron a brillar, después con lo ultimo que tenia de fuerzas giro su cabeza he hizo que los dos papeles se pegaran en la armadura del pelinegro

Tajima por acto reflejo soltó a la niña y con un Kunai le corto la tranzas. Salto unos metros lejos de ella esperando algún ataque

Mito ya no tenia fuerzas para detener su caída mucho menos para levantarse para defenderse

\- **nos veremos en el infierno** – logro decir con claridad Mito

Muy tarde el Uchiha se dio cuenta que las trenzas seguían pegadas a su pecho

\- **MAL…** \- intentó gritar pero la explosión se lo impidió

La explosión fue tan fuerte que alerto a todos en la aldea Uchiha y aventó a la moribunda de Mito al lago, haciendo que su cuerpo malherido fuera arrastrado por la corriente

Tajima Uchiha no por nada era el líder del clan Uchiha y el más fuerte de todos ellos, logrando salir de la expulsión con casi ninguna herida, lo que no conto fue empalarse con una rama de un árbol lejano por la fuerza con que la explosión lo arrojo, muriendo en el acto atravesado por el pecho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mito no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando en el rio viendo como el cielo cambia de tonalidad de azul a gris y de gris a rojizo para terminar en una noche sin luna

Lo último que vio antes de sumergirse en un sueño que ella sabía duraría eternamente fue a un pelinegro que se acercaba a ella

\- Izuna – intento decir pero no salió nada de su seca garganta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Izuna llego como la planeo una semana después de haber salido de su aldea, pero no se esperaba ver el caos con el que se encontró

\- padre está muerto – le dijo de una manera muy fría Madara el nuevo líder del clan

No quiso escuchar nada más salió despavorido hacia donde se encontraba Mito, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar

No fue mejor con lo que se encontró, sus cosas, la fogata consumida completamente y un gran charco de la sangre seca que supo enseguida era de su amada lo esperaban en el lugar, todo estaba ensangrentado, estaba seguro que nadie sobrevivirá a esa herida

Lo único que faltaba era la espada y Mito, todo lo demás seguía en su lugar tal cual lo recordaba una noche antes de partir en su misión

\- **¿tú sabes quién acampaba en este lugar?** – dijo una voz detrás de el

\- si – apenas salió la respuesta de la boca de Izuna

\- **y me lo piensas decir** – pregunto Madara con los brazos cruzados

\- se llamaba Mito – dijo el Uchiha menor

\- **¿tú fuiste quien le regalo los vestidos de mama?** – pregunto de nuevo

\- si – contesto como zombi tomando por inercia el blanco vestido teñido de rojo

\- **bien sígueme** – dijo sin mostrar sentimientos alguno

Con horror Izuna pudo ver como el rastro de sangre seca se movía y serpenteaba en el bosque hasta llegar al lago

\- **no quise que nadie se acercara al campamento hasta averiguar que padre no tenía un amorío con nadie en ese lugar** – confeso Madara al llegar al borde del lago donde encontraron otro gran charco de sangre seca junto a los vestigios de una gran explosión

\- ¿Qué... que tiene que ver padre con todo esto? – pudo formular Izuna

\- **padre se comportaba extraño en esos días y lo enmontañamos muerto en aquel** **sitio** – contesto Madara

Señalo a unos cincuenta metros rio arriba

\- **al principio pensamos que la persona de ese lugar tenia algo que ver en su muerte pero después de investigar solo vimos que se encontraban las huellas de dos personas, y por la forma del combate… si se puede llamar combate a que ella no se defendió para nada, nos dice que conocía a la persona que la mato** – dijo fríamente Madara

Izuna solo apretó más la prenda de ropa que sostenía en las manos todavía recordaba lo hermosa que se veía Mito mientras lo ocupaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La silenciosa cueva fue inundada por el grito de una niña, tan agudo y desgarrador que parecía que estuviera siendo quemada en vida

\- Mito, cálmate soy yo – la consolaba un pelinegro de larga cabellera lacia, con un traje negro y armadura roja

\- ha… Hashirama – dijo tímidamente la pelirroja

\- si, acaso conoces a alguien mas guapo que yo – bromeo y se cubrió esperando el golpe característico después de una mala de sus bromas

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto cuando el golpe nunca llego

\- duele – dijo la niña tocándose el pecho

\- hice lo mejor que pude pero te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que sane la herida – se acercó y abrazo a la pelirroja – aunque me cueste toda mi vida te prometo que no dejare que esa herida consuma tu vida –

Mito lo escucho pero no le creía que pudiera curar la herida que estaba abierta en su alma

\- ¿Qué te paso? – señalo a los pies del pelinegro

Su voz no era ni de duda, ni de reclamo, de hecho no mostraba ningún sentimiento, era plana como si su alma se hubiera ido

\- no te preocupes, solo corrí mucho tiempo para poder encontrarte – confeso Hashirama con una sonrisa

Algo en eso hizo llora a Mito. Los pies del pobre adolecente de diecisiete años estaban ensangrentados y en carne viva, parecía que había corrido un maratón con los pies descalzos

\- no te preocupes, debiste haberlos visto hace una semana – bromeo el Senju

El efecto obtenido fue todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba al hacer llorar más fuerte a la niña

-"él fue lo que buscaba" – se dio cuenta que lo que quería era alguien se preocupara y la quisiera tal cual como era, pensó que era en un inicio Izuna Uchiha pero ver como ese adolecente la estuvo buscando por tres o cuatro meses sin descanso le dio a entender que talvez realmente era el Senju. Él no la lastimaría de la forma que lo hizo Izuna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Diez años pasaron y Mito se convirtió en una hermosa mujer de veintidós años

Hashirama tenía siete años de haberse convertido en el líder de su clan pero no se había casado con Mito, el dijo que la esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista

No solo estaba intentando curar las heridas físicas de Mito, también sus heridas de su corazón. Nunca supo que sucedió durante esos cuatro meses y no se atrevía a preguntar, pero la chica que regreso no se parecía en nada a la que se fue, poco a poco logro que volviera a sonreír, que lo volviera a golpear por decir sus malas bromas, que no llorara en las noches de luna llena y saliera de la aldea sin tener miedo, pero lo que mas le costo trabajo fue a que volviera a confiar en las persona, por ello no la presiono en nada

Originalmente hizo todo eso porque ella era su amiga y compañera de entrenamientos, pero a lo largo de los años se enamoró al convivir con ella casi a diario y a todas horas. Mito en ocasiones daba a entender que también sentía lo mismo pero algo impedía que fuera de nuevo completamente abierta en sus sentimientos

Todo indicaba que ese día diez años después de haberla encontrado casi muerta atravesada de lado a lado con su propia espada volvería a recaer de nuevo

Ese día el padre de Mito y maestro de ambos había muerto y ella se la había pasado llorando todo el día en su habitación

Hashirama estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación, de la misma forma que tantas veces lo había hecho a lo largo de los años, con amor y paciencia estaba llenando ese enorme hueco que quedo en su pecho

Talvez eso fue lo que llevo a pensar a mito que el amor de las personas lo puede todo y así llevar esa filosofía a su nueva vida como Jinchūriki

La puerta sonó y se empezó a abrir, el Senju se incorporó rápidamente para verla de pie cuando saliera, pero nuca se imagino que ella se arrojara sus brazos

\- discúlpame – lloraba mito arrepentida de algo – discúlpame por ser tan egoísta, testaruda, y engreída – rogaba

Hashirama no sabía que hacer, todo lo que decía era cierto pero eran cosas que le gustaban de ella

\- mi… mi padre me conto todo lo que hiciste para regresarme a casa – contesto Mito llorando en el pecho del Senju

\- ¿todo? – pregunto serio regresando por primera vez el abrazo de la Uzumaki

\- si – contesto afligida – lo sé todo –

Mito había cambiado mucho, su forma de ser altanera fue sustituida por humildad, aprendiendo ella misma Ninjutsu médico del mejor médico que conocía, aquel que podía traer de las puertas de la muerte a las personas, porque lo había experimentado en carne propia ella misma, Hashirama Senju la había traído de la muerte

Esa fue la razón de armarse de valor y pedirle a los quince años de edad que le enseñara todo lo que conocía de dicho Ninjutsu, después perfecciono su técnica que llamo como Sello Fuerza de un Centenar el cual se manifestaba como un sello en medio de la frente en forma de un rombo de color violeta, con él podía curarse a si misma a un ritmo inhumano y curar a otros también, darle una gran fuerza para defenderse y defender a las personas importantes en su vida, ya no dejaría que nadie le rompiera el corazón ni físicamente ni metafóricamente hablando

Mito no supo que hacer cuando su padre le confeso lo que realmente hizo Hashirama para traerla de vuelta

Era cierto que el Senju era el mejor practicante del recién formado escuadrón medico pero ni el con sus infinitas reservas de Chakra podía curar sus heridas, y rescatar su cuerpo que casi ya no tenia sangre, por ello al ser estudiante del jefe del clan Uzumaki conocía ciertos sellos y Jutsu prohibidos, entre ellos estaba el poder llamar a una deidad, a un Shinigami con el cual podía intentar hacer un trato

El trato inicial era que curara a Mito y la regresara a ser la persona que era antes de salir de la aldea. El Shinigami le contesto que no tenia suficientes años de vida para aceptar ese trato, por lo que Hashirama se centró en lo más importante en ese momento, su vida. El nuevo trato era que la curara y que su vida ya no corriera peligro por esas heridas, el Shinigami acepto pero el precio era la mitad de la vida que tendría Hashirama Senju. él lo aceptó sin dudarlo dos veces

\- no valgo tanto para que perdieras media vida para curar mi cuerpo y la otra mitad en armar de nuevo mi corazón – confeso Mito

Hashirama la tomo de los hombros y vio intensamente a sus orbes negros

\- no digas eso – Hashirama parecía enojado – un solo día de tu vida vale mas que todos los días de mi vida, por ello no dudare en darte todos para que seas feliz – dijo con una convicción y sonrisa que termino convenciendo a Mito

Ella no lo pensó más y se acercó al Senju. Lo beso, era un beso igual de torpe que el que dio diez años atrás, el pelinegro de igual manera era el primero que daba en su vida por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal situación

Las palabras llenas de amor del pelinegro la convencieron de que su amor era sincero y siempre estaría para protegerla, las asperezas de su corazón siempre quedarían ahí pero por lo menos esa herida había sido curada con la paciencia y amor que el Senju demostró tenerle

Todo fue tan rápido e intenso que se dieron cuenta que al final del pasillo alguien los espiaba con una mirada roja

Izuna estaba en ese lugar a petición de su hermano, él se había convertido en el segundo al mando del clan y el mejor espía de todos, por ello se encontraba infiltrado en la casa principal del clan Uzumaki

El llego días antes y solo vigilo la condición del jefe del clan, sabia por sus informes que el viejo hombre no tardaría en morir y que su hija lo relevaría en el cargo tan pronto el muriera

 _"_ _Mito Uzumaki"_

Cuando leyó el nombre de la princesa, todos los sentimientos que llevaban encerrados bajo llave salieron a flote después de diez años

Esa mañana al verla entrar casi se desmaya de la impresión, durante todo su estadía había visto a hombres y mujeres con ese color rojo en el cabello pero ninguno le despertó eso que sintió al ver a la princesa, no podía ser posible, y por primera vez desobedeció las ordenes de su clan y abandono la habitación al mismo tiempo que la princesa para seguirla y cerciorarse que ella no era la persona por la que había llorado tanto tiempo pensando que estaba muerta

Al final del día comprobó dos cosas, que ella seguía con vida, y que lo había ocupado para asesinar a su padre fingiendo en el proceso su propia muerte

Verla besarse con Hashirama hizo que quisiera matarla en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo tenia mejores planes para hacerla sufrir

Mataría a todos sus seres queridos para que ella sufriera lo mismo que él había sufrido. Empezando por Hashirama Senju

Salió del lugar cuando sintió que sus ojos ardían, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo llorar en la misma casa en la que ella estuviera

Quince minutos después el ardor se intensifico, pensando que podía ser una clase de veneno en el aire. Se acercó a un lago, fue cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sus ojos tomaron la apariencia de tres barras que se extendían a través de su pupila

Había desarrollado el Mangekyō Sharingan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana había pasado desde que Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki por fin se habían casado, una semana en la que un hombre termino cayendo en una infinita oscuridad

Tanto fue su dolor y desesperación que convenció a su hermano mayor de realizar un plan a medio elaborar llevándose la vida de muchos miembros de su clan junto a la suya al ser derrotado por Tobirama Senju, el hermano menor de Hashirama

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

el día que Mito conoció a Madara y supo toda su historia sintió como si su pecho fuera atravesado por una espada nuevamente, y la sensación de perdida no se fue a pesar de saber que su esposo logro ponerle fin a esa interminable guerra que llevaba años asolando a todos los clanes

El resto de su historia es conocida por todo el mundo, ella murió a una avanzada edad, su vida fue feliz pero siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber que hubiera pasada si Izuna Uchiha no la hubiera traicionado de esa forma

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muchas personas piensan que el destino está escrito en piedra pero realmente es muy frágil y un simple estornudo puede cambiarlo

Si el padre de Izuna en lugar de una masacre hubiera visto una alianza, Hashirama Senju hubiera podido realizar su sueño de una aldea donde los niños pudieran crecer hasta poder convertirse en padres, Madara no hubiera caído en la oscuridad de perderlo todo e Izuna hubiera sido el fundador junto a Mito de un nuevo clan Uchiha libre de la maldición del odio

Algo que se tiene que saber es que si vives lo suficiente puedes notar que las almas vienen una y otra vez a la tierra, algunas están destinadas a sanar y rescatar de la oscuridad a otras si se les da la oportunidad de hacerlo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto un niño de unos diez años de edad a una niña que lloraba

La niña de seis años de edad se había perdido al separarse de su familia en esa salida al parque, camino mucho tiempo hasta que vio jugando a un grupo de chicos más grandes que ella

Con valentía se acercó a uno de ellos pero este le dio una mirada que la espanto al instante y en su huida se había caído lastimándose la rodilla. Como pudo logro llegar y sentarse en una banca frente a un pequeño riachuelo para llorar y esperar que alguien la encontrara

Fue ahí donde el mismo niño que la espanto la encontró llorando

\- discúlpame, no quería asustarte – dijo el niño al verla llorar – mi nombre es Izuna Uchiha-

La niña no contesto solo se limitaba a llorar sosteniéndose la herida

\- déjame ver, no te hare daño – dijo Izuna a la niña cuando vio que sus manos tenían sangre

La niña lloro más fuerte cuando Izuna la empezaba a curar con algunas cosas que traía en su mochila

\- mi hermana Madoka siempre me obliga a cargar con todo eso, porque dice que me lastimo con facilidad – dijo desanimadamente Izuna cuando termino la curación

La niña intento reír pero el llanto todavía estaba presente

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el Uchiha

\- Mito Uzumaki – contesto tímidamente la pequeña

\- gusto en conocerte Mito – le dio la mano y por primera vez reparo en el largo cabello rojizo de la niña – es un bonito nombre – termino sonrojado

La niña también se sonrojo al ver los orbes ónix del niño

Algo les dijo que no era la primera vez que se veían en ese lugar y que esta vez harían todo lo posible para permanecer juntos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el Omake, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Bueno espero que les gustara y una disculpa por tardarme tanto en publicar este Omake

Ya saben cualquier crítica o sugerencia manden un review

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este Omake


	34. Naruto, ¿Me ayudarías?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 26 Naruto, ¿Me ayudarías?

El tintinear un cascabel resonó en el lugar después vino la oscuridad, el frio, miedo de morir y de ver morir a los que la rodeaban. Sentimientos predominantes en esa noche de luna llena

\- **CORRE, ENCÁRGATE DE TU TRABAJO, YO TE PROTEGERÉ DATTEBAYO** – grito un rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas

Su silueta apagada por la luz de la luna mostraba que estaba frente a ella viéndola con determinación y señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar para darle confianza en su promesa

\- pe… pero – intento decir

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mirada no comprendía porque su guardián, su protector que le había prometido cuidarla hasta el final, tenia la mirada perdida todavía señalando su pecho que era atravesado por una estaca gris

\- **NAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOO** – grito

La voz que salió de una joven rubia con el cabello hasta las rodillas con los ojos lavanda resonó por los pasillos de un palacio durante la mañana, fue suficientemente fuerte para despertarla de su profundo sueño

Su blanca piel tenía una capa fina de sudor y de su espalda resbalaban gotas finas que le daban una sensación de miedo y pesar al deslizarse por ella, todo fue por un sueño, pesadilla o premonición que había tenido segundos antes

Ella no sabía que era ni cómo interpretarlo, no era la primera vez que veía a ese sujeto en sus premoniciones pero nunca eran las mismas situaciones en las que se evidenciaba su muerte

\- ¿Quién eres Naruto?—dijo mientras se cubría la cara para mitigar el terror que sentía cada vez que tenía esas visiones

Ocultó su miedo cuando varias personas entraban en su habitación para confirmar que la joven estuviera bien

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El alba estaba apareciendo en el horizonte de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, muchas personas estaban durmiendo y los que no lo estaban deseaban ser de los afortunados que todavía seguían en esa labor en lugar de soportar el frio de la mañana

En ese momento en un modesto campo de entrenamiento, para ser más específico el número quince, se encontraban cuatro adolecente viéndose frente a frente

Discretamente a una distancia considerable se encontraban varios espectadores que llegaron antes de que el sol se levantara para poder ver lo que acontecería en algunos minutos

Hanabi Hyūga era uno de los espectadores, junto a ella se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo Konohamaru y Kasumi. Los dos estaban visiblemente adormilados ya que ante cualquier jurado la Hyūga los había secuestrado unas horas antes para que la acompañaran a ver tan singular espectáculo

Tan improvisada fue la visita al campo de entrenamiento que Hanabi se había escapado de la casa principal de su clan y Kasumi estaba medio dormida todavía con sus ropas de dormir e inexplicablemente abrazando una almohada; si la niña tenía un defecto ese era que le gustaba dormir hasta tarde sin que hubiera poder humano que la levantara antes; Konohamaru estaba con sus ropas de entrenamiento pero también estaba cabeceando por levantarse tan temprano

Cerca de los Genin se podían apreciar a dos Jōnin viendo al centro del campo de entrenamiento apostando a quien creían que iba a ser el vencedor

-yo pienso que Hinata podrá ganarles – se escuchó la voz de un peliplata que gracias a la ayuda de su línea de sangre prestada analizaba los movimientos de los cuatro adolecentes

\- yo sigo pensando que Naruto será el que va a arrasar con todos – de igual manera Obito ocupaba su línea de sangre para analizar todos los movimientos

\- No piensan apoyar a Karin y Sakura—se escuchó la voz de una mujer – ellas también son sus alumnas –

\- No es eso Kurenai-san – contento Obito con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el enojo de la pelinegra – es solo que no creo que la fuerza ni el Chakra de ellas puedan soportar una pelea con los Uzumaki –

-¿Qué es lo que están apostando?—pregunto Kurenai

\- lo que quieras – contesto Kakashi

\- yo apuesto por Sakura-san – dijo con seguridad Kurenai

Asuma Sarutobi mientas cargaba a su pequeña hija dormida en sus brazos solo estaba viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa a su esposa por lo impulsiva que a veces era con el tema de esos niños, sobre todo con Hinata y Sakura

\- yo apuesto por Karin-chan – dijo alegremente Elyse

Al igual que todos Elyse llego para ver a los niños junto a su hija en brazos e inexplicablemente se molestó de que nadie confiara en las fuerzas de Karin al hacer las apuestas.

Ella al igual que Kurenai fueron unas de las primeras personas en saber la historia completa de la niña, no podía mentírseles después de que ellas estuvieran el día de que casi mata su difunto abuelo a Obito por dejarla embarazada sin saber nada de él durante dos meses, ese día casi tiran la casa de Sakura y se hubieran dado cuenta de la presencia de otra niña en el lugar. Su historia la conmovió mucho y se apegó a ella a pesar de no convivir demasiado tiempo con la pelirroja

\- ¿Tú que piensas? – pregunto interesada Tsunade mientras veía como los cuadro adultos peleaban en ver quién era el mejor mientras acordaban la apuesta

Jiraiya levanto una ceja por la peculiar pregunta

-¿tú también quieres apostar? – pregunto juguetonamente

-Idiota, solo quiero saber que esperar – dijo Tsunade con un rubor en los pómulos

\- jajajajajajaja—se carcajeo Jiraiya – no sabría que decirte, Naruto y Karin tienen un muy buen nivel en sus respectivas áreas. Naruto es muy bueno en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, Karin es buena en Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu. No tengo la menor idea de cómo sean Sakura y Hinata pero dudo que logren vencer a los otros dos después de mis entrenamientos – dijo feliz

\- **Entonces dices que tu entrenamiento es mejor que el** mío – Tsunade tenía un tic en el ojos

\- no lo digo, lo afirmo – y se terminó carcajeando Jiraiya

Las palabras de Jiraiya hicieron eco en su cabeza enfureciéndola pero le recordaron que ella no fue una digna maestra de esas niñas

 _"¿Ahora si me vas a decir que ocurrió?"_

Resonaron sus propias palabras en su memoria y por un segundo su mente se transportó al día que Sakura decidió no dejar un instante sin supervisión a Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un año y medio antes

En una pequeña sala iluminada por los rayos del mediodía se escuchó una pequeña explosión

\- muy bien Sakura – alabo Hinata al ver que logro avanzar en su entrenamiento

\- si… pero todavía me falta mucho – contesto Sakura jadeando sentada en un sillón, mientras frente a ella se encontraban dos réplicas exactas a ella – para poder entrenar como tú necesito poder hacer varios más –

Su falta de Chakra era un impedimento para realizar lo que quería, por ello se sometía al mismo brutal entrenamiento que seguía Hinata con el cual logro realizar tres Kage Bunshin pero aun no era suficiente para ella

No quería seguir siendo una carga para nadie mas

"Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla"

Se mordió el labio al recordar las reglas impuestas por su maestra

-"Necesito crear la excepción a las reglas tal como lo logro Hinata"—pensó mientras veía a un tercer clon meditando en una de las esquinas

Dos de los tres clones desaparecieron en un parpadeo y Sakura se mareo por la falta de Chakra al mismo tiempo que su estómago clamaba por comida

\- ¿me acompañas por algo de comida? – pregunto Sakura roja de vergüenza

-no… - contesto Hinata volteando la cara hacia otro lado – ne… necesito…- dudaba de decir lo que quería realmente mientras jugaba con un mechón rojizo de su cabello

Sakura se le quedo viendo un momento, llevaba algunas semanas comportándose más raro de lo que normalmente era, cada vez se encerraba más en sí misma, y su forma de caminar y moverse denotaba que se sentía incomoda por alguna razón

\- está bien si te quieres quedar – dijo amablemente - pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que te preocupe –

Con un caminar cansado se fue de la casa no sin antes quedársele viendo a la pelinegra con ojos tristes, se veía más rara de lo normal ese día

Hinata se quedó unos minutos parada en la sala, se sentía la soledad que reinaba en el lugar ya que el clon no hacia ningún tipo de ruido ni al respirar, estaba en una profunda meditación desde hacía unos días cuando Sakura logro crear más de un clon

\- bien, ya no hay nadie – murmuro y se vio a su propio pecho

Sus ropas y cuerpo en general seguían siendo las mismas con las que se despidió de su hermano, lo único diferente era que su cabello ya llega a su espalda baja y su estatura creció unos centímetros

se quitó la chamarra que le pertenecía a su hermano y al igual que la playera negra, todo lo hizo mientras se dirigía al baño de la casa

Al llegar a su destino se vio en el espejo tomando especial atención a las vendas que sujetaban firmemente su pecho para dar la apariencia que su tamaño no había cambiado en nada durante ese año de ausencia

Con algo de desesperación tomo un Kunai y corto las vendas liberando esa parte de su cuerpo de la prisión autoimpuesta. Sin percatarse si quiera que se hizo un profundo corte en sus costillas por la desesperación del movimiento, dio dos bocanadas grandes de aire llenando sus pulmones al sentir que no podía resistir un segundo más sin poder respirar con naturalidad

\- ¿por qué tienen que crecer tanto? – le recriminó al espejo

Ella al ser una joven de catorce años se estaba desarrollando como cualquier otra, cualquiera de las adolescentes en esa etapa estaría encantada de como su cuerpo se estilizaba y se llenaba de grasa en los lugares adecuados para darles unas medidas dignas de envidia, pero a Hinata no le gustaba, le tenía miedo a que su hermano lo la reconociera o peor aún la despreciara al cambiar tanto durante su ausencia

\- ¿por qué te tuviste que ir sin mí? – Murmuraba con tristeza en su voz – ¿por qué me tuve que quedar? – eran dudas que tenía tiempo sintiendo

De nuevo como lo había hecho durante días, tomo con su puño una gran cantidad de sus cabellos negros azulados y rojos e intento cortárselos con el Kunai que tenía en la otra mano. Quería que el tiempo no avanzara que se quedara estático en el punto en donde se despidió de su hermano para que cuando regresara continuaran como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido

Todo fue igual que los días pasados, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas; no podía cortárselo, pues bien no quería cambiar de la apariencia que su hermano recordaba, tampoco quería dejar de lado su ilusión de parecerse y acercarse de ese modo a su madre con su larga cabellera roja que le llegaba hasta los talones; y su indecisión e ideas contradictorias hicieron que el Kunai temblara deslizándose sutilmente entre sus cabellos y su propio cuello provocando una línea rojiza en su blanca piel

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura no tenía más de cinco minutos caminando cuando sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que tenía que regresar a su casa, que no tenía que apartarse de su "hermana".

Dudo unos segundo viendo entre el camino de regreso a su casa y el que la llevaría al restaurante de Elyse. Sintiendo todavía ese malestar en el pecho siguió su camino al restaurante

\- " **IDIOTA, SI NO REGRESAS EN ESTE INSTANTE TE ARREPENTIRÁS TODA LA VIDA** "—grito la voz interna de Sakura

Con esas palabras más sus propios pensamientos emprendió la carrera de regreso. Lo que recorrió en minutos en su regreso solo fueron segundo a toda marcha, de un portazo abrió la puerta y se encontró en la sala con la chamarra que traía Hinata unos minutos atrás

\- ella nunca se quita eso ni estando dentro de la casa – se preocupo

Siguió el camino para encontrarse con una playera y más adelante la luz del baño encendida

Al llegar al portal del baño se encontró con una escena aterradora para ella

El costada que podía ver de su hermana estaba sangrando profusamente por una herida abierta y el arma que provoco el sangrado estaba ahora en su cuello

\- **HINATA, NO** – dio un grito desgarrador lleno de pánico

Hinata no sintió cuando Sakura regreso, la presencia del clon la desconcertaba en ese sentido. El grito la saco del debate interno de cortarse o no el cabello haciendo que su mano temblara más y en un repentino movimiento de su cuerpo la tragedia ocurrió

Sakura tuvo que reprimir un segundo grito al ver como el afilado Kunai se deslizaba limpiamente y unos cuantos cabellos eran cortados en el proceso

Hinata intento hablar, excusarse de lo que había pasado pero su voz no salió. En cambio sintió mucho frio y su vista se oscureció. Lo último que escucho fue el sonido seco que se produjo al golpear su cuerpo contra el piso y el grito aterrado de Sakura antes que todo se volviera negro

- **NO ME HAGAS ESTO** – grito Sakura – **NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA** –

Sakura se negó a llorar y quedarse petrificada. Por fortuna la forma sádica de enseñar de Tsunade la había desensibilizado un poco en cuestión de ver esa cantidad de sangre que salía del cuello de su hermana. Sentía que si Hinata moría ella también lo haría

\- **MALDICIÓN, ME FALTA CHAKRA** – grito frustrada Sakura al no tener nada después de realizar dos clones de sombras y tener un tercero activo

Como pudo con sus manos intento mitigar la hemorragia que salía del cuello de Hinata, el Kunai hizo un profundo corte en el costado de su cuello y ni el sanado excepcional que tenían los hermanos podía evitar su muerte antes de terminar de cerrar la herida

\- **el clon** – se acordó de su copia olvidada en la esquina de la casa

Con un rápido movimiento realizo el sello para disiparlo

Sakura de inmediato se sintió muy mal, su vista se oscureció perdiendo su visión periférica y su mundo empezó a girar sin control. El clon estaba meditando acumulando Chakra para ayudarla en su entrenamiento gracias a una técnica especial que le estaba enseñando su maestra

El aumento de Chakra en su sistema fue demasiado y su cuerpo no lo acepto muy bien, al parecer el clon en dos semanas amaso sufriente Chakra para superar con creses lo que podía soportar sin quejarse

\- **NO ES HORA QUE TE DESMAYES SHĀNNARŌ** – nunca supo si esa fue su voz o la de su yo interno, lo único que supo es que no se tenía que desmayar para poder ayudar a Hinata

El proceso a pesar de ser traumático para Sakura por tenerlo que hacer a alguien importante en su vida no era complicado al ser un corte limpio y recto. En segundos la hemorragia había sido controlada gracias a la técnica de la palma mística y minutos después Hinata solo tenía una línea más blanca de lo que era su tono de piel señalando donde era que estaba la herida mortal. Como última medida poso su oído sobre el pecho desnudo de la pelinegra y lloro como nunca antes en su vida al escuchar su fuerte latido denotando que se recuperaría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante la tarde, en un cuarto solo iluminado por la luz que entraba por una ventana unos ojos rojizos se abrieron en pánico

Hinata no recordaba que paso ni como llego a su cama, eso se le hizo sumamente confuso ya que tenía meses sin entrar a su habitación durmiendo exclusivamente en el cuarto que le pertenecía a su hermano

Se intentó parar pero un dolor en el costado de su pecho y cuello se lo impidieron

\- ¿Qué paso? – se preguntó al sentir que tenía una venda en el cuello y pecho, pero esta última no estaba apretada como lo solía hacer desde hacía varias semanas

Un pequeño quejido a su lado hizo que le prestara atención a la mata de cabello rosa durmiendo junto a ella

Pudo notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar y sus manos tenían quemaduras de Chakra, lo que hubiera pasado la lastimo también

Como pudo se levantó y dejo a Sakura dormida de rodillas en un lado de la cama, se dirigió al baño y al entrar la realidad la golpeo como una mula en la cara

El sitio estaba cubierto de sangre, más de la que una persona pudiera perder sin estar en riesgo su vida y fue ahí donde todo regreso a su memoria, ella por poco se mata, ella fue la que lastimo a Sakura. Todos esos sentimientos se aglomeraron en su pecho y lloro al sentir que era una carga para todos. Quería gritar que había sido un accidente pero ya dudaba hasta de ella misma porque la misma idea que surgió durante los primeros días en el pueblo del desierto de nuevo bailaba en su cabeza como una salida para terminar con todo

\- no volveré a salir de la casa, soy muy peligrosa – dijo arrodillada entre gemidos de frustración al no confiar en ella – como podre ver a la cara de todos –

\- yo estoy aquí, no estás sola, nunca más te dejare sola – la abraso por la espalda Sakura – pero primero quiero que me digas todo lo que te atormenta –

Hinata lloro pero logro sacar fuerza suficiente para decirle todo lo que la atormentaba, después de todo Sakura también era una persona importante para ella, era su hermana

Desde ese día Sakura no la dejo sin supervisión de ella o de un clon

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade recordó todo lo que le explico Sakura a ella y Karin después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de la rubia. Al escucharlo sintió que había sido una pésima maestra, no se dio cuento lo que sufría sus estudiantes y aun así les exigua lo máximo, pero para sorpresa de ella lograron superar su entrenamiento sin quejarse de nada

También entendió que una de las soluciones que dio Sakura era un Henge que enmascarada la verdadera apariencia de la pelinegra para que no callera más en su depresión

Sakura era la más afectada, no contaba con una gran reserva de Chakra pero logro hacerse del suficiente para poder manejar por lo menos diez clones de sombras, un logro mayúsculo para una Chūnin ya que el promedio de estos no podían hacer más de uno sin morir en el intento

Por ello les daría el mayor voto de confianza que podía dar

\- **está bien, apuesto que Hinata y Sakura dejaran como trapos a los otros dos** – dijo muy segura de sí la Hokage

\- está bien – contesto Jiraiya – si yo gano me dejaras tomarte algunas fotos en traje de baño-

\- **eres un pervertido** – el puño de la rubia temblaba con una vena palpitante en el

\- no soy un pervertido – contradijo el Sennin - **… SOY UN SÚPER PERVERTIDO** -

\- **es… está bien** – contesto Tsunade controlando su enojo – **si yo gano me darás "ese libro"** —

-¿libro?, ¿Qué libro?—pregunto Jiraiya

Palideció al ver la mueca de maldad pura en la cara de la Hokage

\- **NO, ESE LIBRO NO** —rogaba – **TODO MENOS ESO** –

\- **entonces no hay trato** – dijo feliz de no perder y tener que dejarse tomar fotos para que ero-sannin hiciera quien sabe que con ellas

\- está bien, te daré el libro si pierdo – mascullo Jiraiya – todo por el calendario promocional del nuevo Icha-icha –

- **ERES UN IDIOTA** – Tsunade lo mando a volar por los aires mientras estaba roja de la vergüenza

Shizune solo negaba por saber en lo que se metió su maestra

\- padre idiota – murmuro una pelirrosa al ver volar al Sennin por los cielos

- **OYE IDIOTA** —grito a un árbol cerca de todos los demás observadores - **POR QUE NO BAJAS Y VIENES A VERLO MÁS DE CERCA EN LUGAR DE ESTAR AHÍ METIDA** –

\- ¿cómo supiste que estaba ahí? – pregunto Miina al caer junto a ella

\- **no lo sé, solo pude sentirte creo** – no le dio importancia y se fue a pararse junto a los demás

Miina tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Ella siguió a Hanabi cuando sintió que se aleja a de la casa principal y decidió esconderse para no arruinarle la diversión, pero ya que la descubrieron también aprovecharía para disfrutar de la pelea. A pesar de que Hanabi cuando estaba con su equipo no necesitaba de su protección, a esas horas de la mañana todavía era su responsabilidad cuidarla

\- no creo que haga daño sentirlo más de cerca – siguió su camino para pararse junto a Emi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- hmp – salió de la garganta de Karin

\- ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto tímidamente Hinata

\- ya están todos aquí – contesto la pelirroja

Los tres restantes se le quedaron viendo

\- ¿Quiénes son todos Dattebayo?—pregunto Naruto

\- todos los novatos, nuestros maestros, amigos, la Hokage y hasta hace poco también ero-sennin – respondió sin mucha preocupación Karin

\- **pero como es posible, a nadie le dijimos** – se exalto Sakura

-etto – dijo Hinata

Todos la voltearon a ver mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos índices

-etto… cre… creo que yo sin querer le dije a Obito-sensei – revelo muy roja sin quitarle la vista al piso y jugando con sus dedos

\- **LE CONTASTE AL MAYOR CHISMOSO DE LA ALDEA, SHĀNNARŌ** –grito Sakura

Se escuchó un fuerte estornudo a la distancia

\- decidido, no comerás Ramen durante un mes – sentencio como una madre castigando a su hija después de una fechoría

Hinata solo la vio con ojos de horror mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no gritar

\- gana y pensare en quitarte el castigo – Sakura lo dijo con la autoridad que ella misma se impuso como hermana mayor

-¿Qué tan lejos están todos?—la pelirrosa le pregunto a Karin

\- están hasta la línea de árboles, creo que tiene miedo de que destruyamos el lugar – se burló la pelirroja

A unos cien metros de distancia se podía divisar la línea donde empezaba el bosque perteneciente al campo de entrenamiento

\- **entonces démosles un buen espectáculo, ya saben el que gane no tiene que pagar la comida durante un mes Dattebayo** – anuncio el empiezo del enfrentamiento

Los cuatro saltaron al mismo tiempo para poner distancia unos de otros

Sakura y Hinata se posicionaron juntas viendo al frente en posición de pelea con sus respectivos Taijutsu

Naruto y Karin cayeron a la distancia separados unos treinta metros de sus hermanas mientras analizaban como enfrentarlas

Karin jalo uno de sus pergaminos de invocación que tenía en su cintura y de él salió su Zanbato

\- Estoy lista – le dijo a su rubio compañero

\- entonces empecemos – se posiciono para empezar su ataque

Karin y Naruto corrieron a una gran velocidad hacia donde ya se encontraban sus hermanas haciendo lo mismo

 **\- Suiton: Mizurapa** (Elemento agua: Fuerte oleaje)— Naruto realizo los sellos a una gran velocidad y creo una gran cantidad de agua con Chakra y también manipulo la de un rio cercano

\- tick – un quejido salio de la garganta de Hinata y creo un clon de sombras

\- **Rasengan** – grito junto a su clon

La pared de agua viajaba tan rápido y era tan grande que no podía librarla así que salto y con ayuda de su Rasengan la atravesó relativamente intacta

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura al ver que la gran cantidad de agua se dirigía a ella y empezó a realizar una serie de sellos a gran velocidad

\- **Doton: Doryūheki** (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra) – planto sus manos en la tierra y de ella salieron dos paredes que formaron una cuña alrededor de ella para crear la menor resistencia al agua y que esta pasara sobre su protección

Karin llego inmediatamente después de que la ola pasara arriba del refugio de la pelirrosa y con una sola estocada lo destruyo

-¿he? – Karin estaba desconcertada, estaba segura que sintió la presencia de Sakura dentro del refugio hasta momentos antes de que lo destruyera

\- **ABAJO** – grito y salto justo a tiempo para evitar una mano que salía de la tierra y la intentaba capturar

\- entonces te pueden confundir los **Kage Bunshin** (Clones de sombras) – dijo con una sonrisa al salir de la tierra

\- **Raiton: Sandāboruto** (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago) – se escuchó el grito de Hinata que todavía se encontraba suspendida en el aire

Extendiendo sus brazos en el aire libero un rayo que impacto en suelo y aprovechando el piso mojado electrocuto a Naruto que no esperaba ese ataque

\- haaaaaaaaaaaa—grito el rubio y segundos después se desplomo explotando en una nube de humo

Sakura al conocer el ataque salto y con ayuda de un clon de sombras logro salir de su rango

Karin saco de su porta Kunai cuatro sellos que aventó al aire mientras hacia un sello de mano, los tozos de papel flotaron a su alrededor y crearon una barrera esférica que seco la tierra en un diámetro de un metro alrededor suyo evitando la onda eléctrica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los observadores estaban en silencio, no esperaban en esos treinta segundos se viera ese despliegue de habilidad

\- **KARIN TU PUEDES** – la primera en salir del asombro fue Elyse – **CONSÍGUEME MESEROS GRATIS DURANTE UN AÑO** –

Con esas palabras todos empezaron a apoyar a su Uzumaki o Haruno favorito

\- **VAMOS JEFE TU PUEDES** – grito Konohamaru

\- es interesante esto después de todo – dijo interesada Kasumi ya sin rastro de sueño

\- te lo dije – no pudo evitar burlarse Hanabi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin estaba terminando su técnica de Fūinjutsu cuando sintió una presencia tras de ella

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura y dio un golpe dirigido a noquear a la pelirroja

Karin no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar la situación por lo que moldeo Chakra en sus pies y los pego a la gruesa hoja de su Zanbato la cual ocupo como escudo

La pelirroja claramente subestimo por mucho la fuerza de Sakura, el impacto hizo que la pesada espada, sin importar que estuviera enterrada unos veinte centímetros en la tierra, fuera arrastrada por el terreno varias decenas de metros dejando un gran surco pero por alguna razón en lugar de ser expulsada por los aires esta se enterró mas en el suelo para reducir la velocidad

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba viendo a todos lados buscando a su hermano que tenía unos momentos desaparecido

\- arriba – murmuro al no verlo cerca

Pero entorno los ojos al voltear al cielo y no ver nada, para segundos después solo sentir el dolor de un puñetazo en la quijada

Naruto para el asombro de todos los que veían la pelea salió del suelo

Hinata dio una voltereta para atrás y al caer en sus dos pies se limpió un poco de sangre de su labio

\- olvide que eres un buen excavador - murmuro un poco enojada por el golpe

\- he tenido practica – se rasco la nariz despreocupadamente por ocupar tan poco ortodoxa técnica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Cómo fue posible que Karin soportara ese impacto? – se preguntó Tsunade, ella sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz Sakura a pesar de no ocupar toda su fuerza

\- jejejejeje – se rio Jiraiya – la mocosa es hábil, ni por asomo es tan fuerte como demostró ser Sakura con ese golpe, pero es muy buena con el Fūinjutsu o ¿cómo crees que pude levantar esa espada con una sola mano? –

\- Sellos de gravedad – abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió Tsunade, no había pensado que se podían ocupar en esa forma

\- **SI** – grito feliz ero Sennin – **ES INNATO EN ELLA, PUDE CONTROLAR VARIOS SELLOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PARA ALIGERAR O HACER MÁS PESADA ESA ESPADA. EN SUS MANOS ESE TIPO DE ESPADAS LAS PUEDE MANEJARLA COMO SI PESARA LO DE UN CUCHILLOS QUE GOLPEA CON EL PESO DE UN EDIFICIO** –

\- ¿entonces esa aparente fuerza sobre humana es por los sellos?—pregunto Tsunade por que en algún momento se preguntó si la pelirroja había deducido como lograba su fuerza al pelear

\- no exactamente, ese rábano parlante tiene una fuerza arriba del promedio de las Kunoichis de su edad, pero no se acerca en nada al monstruo que creaste – admitió Jiraiya

Sakura en ese momento sintió la terrible necesidad de golpear a ero-sennin en el futuro inmediato

Una pelinegra de ojos rojos tenía un tic en el ojo

\- no sabía que Naruto manejara el elemento Doton – dijo sorprendida Kurenai

\- no exactamente – la contradijo Obito – el no maneja el elemento Doton, lo que sí es muy bueno excavando con las manos al parecer – dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca por tan poco ortodoxa forma de moverse por el subsuelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata medito unos segundos sus opciones y sin muchas ideas de como enfrentarse a su hermano se lanzó al ataque

Naruto al ver que su hermana se acercaba a toda velocidad se puso en posición de defensa

Los dos estilos de Taijutsu eran muy distinto entre si

El estilo de Hinata era como el agua, fluido y elegante. Gracias la ayuda de Neji y a su idea de juntarlo con el elemento Raiton , el alguna vez conocido Taijutsu de picadura de avispa de su maestro Gai, había evolucionado a algo muy cercano al Taijutsu del Jūken siendo igual de mortal

Naruto mas sin en cambio era como una roca, pesado y contundente. Muy similar al ocupado por Rock Lee, que era velos y mortal capaz de romper un hueso con el golpe de sus puños

Las palmas de Hinata se movían en sincronía en un intento de inmovilizar al rubio valiéndose de su velocidad y agilidad

Naruto lograba bloquear los ataques de su hermana valiéndose de sus dos manos y piernas que en combinación lograba desviar los ataques

\- no puedes ganarme – dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo Naruto a Hinata

Sin pensarlo demasiado le dio una cachetada cuando su hermana fallo su defensa

Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás, se sostuvo su mejilla enrojecida y se quedó viendo a su hermano con ojos llorosos

\- recuerda que no estamos jugando, estamos entrenando así que no me recrimines – se burló Naruto con altanería y superioridad

Sin esperar demasiado de nuevo se puso en posición de ataque y con una de sus manos incentivaba a que lo atacara con todo

Hinata se molestó por sentir que la estaba menospreciando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- eso no está bien – se quejó Obito al poder leer los labios de Naruto con su Sharingan

Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Elyse

\- Naruto se está comportando de una manera muy altanera – dijo decepcionado Kakashi

\- se le está subiendo el ego con lo que paso hace unos días de convertirse en Jōnin – dijo muy serio el pelinegro – es lo peor que puede pasar –

Las dos mujeres solo se quedaron calladas pensando en que poder hacer para remediar eso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ONEE-CHAN?—** grito enfurecida Karin – **ACABABA DE REPARAR MI ESPADA** –

Sakura tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo de ver que Karin se enojara solo porque su espada tenía unas cuarteaduras en la hoja

\- entonces mi pequeña Onee-chan le tiene miedo a unos cuantos golpes – se burló Sakura de la actitud infantil de Karin

El labio de Karin tembló y su mira se encendió en llamas

Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, Karin lanzo al aire girando al pesada arma como si se tratara de una pluma y mientras caía de regreso al suelo Karin extendió un pergamino y la sello dentro colgándosela de nuevo en la cintura

\- si no pudiste con una espada del doble de tu tamaño crees que me harás algo con un simple Kunai – se burló Sakura al ver que saco un Kunai de entre sus cosas

Karin solo dio una sonrisa altanera y corta los vendajes que tenía en el brazo derecho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **JA** – grito ero-Sennin – **esto se está poniendo serio** – se emocionó de ver a Karin cortar sus vendas

Los que tenían buena vista pidieron observar que en el antebrazo oculto debajo de las vendas tenia tatuados siete círculos de sellado de los cuales tres estaban ocupados con objetos

\- **eso es lo que creo que es** – los ojos de Tsunade se agrandaron

\- **¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA TENGA ESO?** – se escuchó el grito de Kiba

A lo lejos se podía observar a la pelirroja blandir la espada que todos sabían estaba en posesión de **Kirigakure no Kijin** (El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla) la **Kubikiribōchō**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más de dos años antes

\- vuélveme a repetir porque ero-Sennin quiere que entremos a ese lugar Dattebayo – se quejó un rubio oculto en las sombras de la noche sin luna

\- porque es parte de nuestro entrenamiento para recabar información – se quejó una pelirroja – **deberías saber lo importante que es eso ya que tu estas en un equipo de espionaje** – lo regaño

Los dos niños estaban ocultos entre los arboles de un bosque arriba de un desfiladero, a la distancia se veía como el castillo de un terrateniente que era la única construcción en ese camino despejado

Ero-Sennin les dio puso una prueba sencilla según sus palabras para medir sus habilidades de sigilo e infiltración al recabar información después de enseñarles lo básico que todos sus demás agentes sabían desde los primeros años de entrenamiento

Su objetivo, un terrateniente sin un pasado muy turbio el cual no necesitaba de mercenarios clase S para su protección, solo mantenía una veintena de samurái para su protección personal y ero-Sennin les dejo a su mejor criterio cuando y como entrar al lugar a sus alumnos

Entrar no fue sencillo, esconderse y luego encontrar un punto ciego para escalar la muralla exterior no eran de los puntos fuertes del rubio, aunado que este en más de una ocasión tuvo que ser detenido por la pelirroja de su intento de enfrentar directamente a los guardias, tal vez con ayuda de Naruto lograrían noquear a los guardias pero Karin tenía muy claro que a pocos minutos de distancia estaban los dormitorios con un centenar de samuráis contratados para vigilar los territorios aledaños, eso no dejaba mucho margen en el caso de ser descubiertos

\- recuerda lo que nos dijo ero-Sennin – susurro la pelirroja al tiempo de que sostenía al rubio en su intento de saltar encima de alguien, mientras ella y Naruto colgaban del techo de uno de los pasillos

Si algo tenía que agradecer Karin de sus días como paria, era que había aprendido unos cuantos trucos en sus múltiples robos de algo comestible, uno de esos conocimientos era que casi nadie miraba al techo mientras caminaba, por ello todo su recorrido por tedioso que pareciera fue de cabeza

\- si, ya se, ya se – dijo cansado Naruto después de su décimo intento frustrado de caer encima de un guardia

 _"_ _mocosos, no tienen que ser descubiertos por nadie así que intenten no dejar inconsciente a nadie y está prohibido que maten a nadie"_

Resonaba en Karin las órdenes de su maestro

Quince agonizantes minutos tardaron para llegar al cuarto de su objetivo y fue hasta ese momento que Naruto tuvo una pregunta inteligente para variar

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a robar?—pregunto en susurro con cierta inocencia mientras cerraba los ojos y con su mano se tomaba la barbilla

A Karin le salió un agota en la nuca

-" **ESO NUNCA LO PENSAMOS** " – grito en su mente y empezó a rodar en el piso del cuarto donde el terrateniente dormía profundamente

 _"_ _Tienen que entrar al cuarto del terrateniente y traerme algo que no extrañe, fácilmente olvidable que lo perdieron"_

Naruto señalaba objetos y Karin se negaba a tan siquiera tocarlos, un calcetín sucio, un peine, un plato con la cena a medio comer, un pincel con tinta fresca en sus cerdas. Todo fue rechazado por la Pelirroja después de golpear a Naruto por sugerir cosas tan tontas

-una señorita de mi calibre nunca tocaría esos objetos – dijo roja después de que Naruto sugiriera que se llevaran la ropa interior del hombre dormido a escasos metros de ellos

\- pero Karin – gimoteo Naruto después de recuperarse de los golpes en su cabeza – ya tenemos que irnos y no hemos tomado nada –

En ese momento Karin noto algo, una fuerza inexplicable hizo que caminara al cuarto contiguo

\- **que haces Karin-chan** – casi grito al ver que entraba a una oficina

Karin sentía que alguien la llamaba, era un sentimiento extraño que fue creciendo mientras más se acercaba al sitio

\- nos llevaremos algo de aquí – sentencio la niña

\- no estoy seguro – dudo Naruto, en ese sitio solo había pergaminos y libros en repisas y muebles acomodados en tres de las cuatro paredes, en la cuarta pared se encontraba un escritorio y atrás de él una colección de espadas

\- para mí esto es basura y papeles sin sentido, pero estoy seguro que el dueño del lugar si notara la ausencia de algo – termino su idea después de ver todos los muebles

Karin lo ignoro, su vista está pegada a una espada puesta al centro del exhibidor tras la silla del escritorio, todas estaban sobre pedestales de maderera pero esa espada tenía algo diferente, era más grande y pesada que todas las demás y en su filo tenía una extraña muesca

La tentación de Karin fue demasiada, cuando la toco comprobó con un ligero corte lo afilada que estaba la hoja, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sangre escurría por el filo, la pelirroja sentía como una corriente eléctrica salía de sus dedos y atravesaba la espada

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte golpe, al voltear vio a una niña de ojos rojos con la cara desencajada al ver como la pesada espada corto como mantequilla el pedestal de madera y callo pesadamente al suelo levantando una espesa nube de polvo

\- **¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?** – grito el terrateniente que despertó por el fuerte ruido

Los dos Genin se vieron con cara de pánico

-" **ESTAMOS MUERTOS** "—pensaron los dos niños

El hombre no espero a que sus guardias aparecieran, el ruido vino de su oficina donde tenía mucho dinero. Sin pensar en su propia seguridad entro al cuarto

Al entrar no vio a nadie, lo que si vio fue que la espada que acababa de adquirí en el mercado negro se había caído de su lugar de reposo, eso lo que lo calmo al descartar un intento de robo

\- que bien que llegan – dijo el hombre al ver que dos samuráis ataviados con sus pesadas armaduras y cascos aparecían en el lugar – saquen esa espada de aquí, tendré que mandar a llamar a alguien que construya un mejor soporte en mi alcoba – Ordeno y después de fue a conciliar el sueño y en un brusco grito despacho a los demás guardias que llegaban al lugar

Los dos samuráis se quedaron viendo y después decidieron acatar las órdenes de su jefe. La escena era un tanto peculiar dado que era muy gracioso como dos hombres adultos a duras penas lograban llevar la pesada arma entre los dos

Ningún guardia dijo nada, era de noche y nadie quería levantar esa espada que herniaria a más de uno, así que dejaron en su silencioso sufrimiento a esos dos

El amanecer adornaba el horizonte cuando los dos guardias se dignaron a hablar después de varias horas de penitencia

-no pensé que lo lograríamos –dijo emocionado uno de los guardias con una clara voz de niña

\- estoy seguro que no le gustara a ero-Sennin que hayamos tomado esto – un guardia se envolvió en una nube de humo revelando a un niño rubio

\- detalles, detalles – el segundo guardia se transformó en una niña pelirroja – bien sigamos que todavía nos falta medio camino – exhorto Karin

Naruto se quejó por el cansancio que ya tenía, no se atrevía a soltarla para liberar sus pesas por miedo de no tener fuerza para levantarla de nuevo

Los dos niños siguieron su camino por el bosque ya lejos del castillo del terrateniente

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya tenía una ligera sonrisa al recordar el día en que vio llegar a los dos Genin con tan singular espada cuando él pensaba que lo más que podrían conseguir sería un calcetín

\- **porque tiene una espada tan peligrosa con ella** – casi grito Tsunade

Jiraiya solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no importaba

\- demostró ser muy buena con ese tipo de espadas—explico despreocupado - también parece que su percepción le ayuda a encontrar las espadas que tiene algún "poder"… - remarco con los dedos la palabra - …especial y se ha empeñado en coleccionarlas, que yo sepa ya tiene cuatro espadas -

\- **no puede conservarlas, puede ser peligroso que exhiba esa espada como si nada, cualquiera que quiera demostrar algo la podría lastimar** – Tsunade dijo enojada de lo irresponsable que podía ser Jiraiya

\- ella ya es lo suficientemente buena para defenderse de los que solo quieren alardear y no es lo suficientemente idiota para enfrentar enemigos con los que no puede liderar sola – contesto serio el Sennin

\- **tengo que hablar con esa niña** – murmuro enojada Tsunade

\- ¿pero no crees que es igual de irresponsable decirle **eso** a los niños? – contradijo Jiraiya

Tsunade respiro profundamente, tenía días esperando esa pregunta

\- lo que yo piense es irrelevante – dijo con pesar la rubia – es una orden y última voluntad de nuestro maestro –

\- sigo pensando que es muy peligroso – refuto Jiraiya

\- Naruto y Hinata han demostrado que ya están listos para saberlo. Según la voluntad de Hiruzen-sensei se lo tendiéramos que decir cuando llegara alguno a Jōnin, demostrara que se podían defender solos y ganaran nuestra confianza – Tsunade observo a Jiraiya como si quisiera hacerlo cenizas en ese mismo lugar – **Y TÚ YA DEMOSTRASTE QUE TIENE NUESTRA CONFIANZA AL DARLE A ESE IDIOTA LA LLAVE** –

Jiraiya ya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar la pelea con los brazos cruzados y las cejas tan juntas que parecían que solo tenía una en el rostro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade tenían su discusión Naruto y Hinata seguían con su intercambio de golpes. El estilo de Hinata después de ser regañada por su hermana se volvió más agresivo pero eso no impedía que en el último segundo no diera el golpe definitivo

\- **que te pasa** – dijo con cierto enojo Naruto – **GOLPÉAME** – el segundo que Hinata dudo en golpear a su hermano lo aprovecho para golpearle el estomago

\- **EL ENEMIGO NO SE VA A CONTENER CONTIGO** – se cruzó de brazos mientras que veía a Hinata esforzarse para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones

Hinata se sentía frustrada, su hermano se estaba comportando de una manera nada agradable para ella. Habían tenido sus altercados y en las practicas su respectivos golpes pero nunca se había comportado de esa forma

\- **COMO TE PIENSAS CONVERTIR EN JŌNIN DE ESA FORMA TAN MISERABLE** – lo que dijo Naruto fue la gota que derrabo el vaso

\- "vamos, endurece tu carácter para que seamos los dos Jōnin" – pensaba Naruto ocultando su dolor de tratar así a su Melliza

El cabello de Hinata empezó a elevarse un poco y sus ojos a resplandecer de ira

- **CÁLLATE** —grito y su estilo de pelea se empezó a enrarecer mostrándose más agresivo y menos fluido

Un golpe evadido por Naruto impacto en el suelo y una zanja de veinte metros de largo con roca pulverizada apareció frente a ella

Naruto se quedó con los ojos en blanco y una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- "no fue buena idea hacerla enojar" – se lamentó Naruto

Hinata lo vio con ira, no le importo que su mano estuviera sangrando y se empezará a cubrir de un brillo rojizo demostrando que sus dedos y muñeca derecha se habían roto con ese golpe

\- **NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME ESFORCÉ** – volvió a gritar y esta vez ocupo la otra mano para intentar impactar –

 _"_ _Karin, eres buena en lo que haces pero tu carácter te hace tener errores, si quieres sobrevivir no pierdas el control en una pelea"_

Era lo que recordaba Naruto de los entrenamientos con Jiraiya

\- nunca me vencerás si sigues peleando tan burdamente – se burló Naruto al ver que Hinata estaba a nada de perder el control por completo para darle paso a la otra Hinata – **acaso no entrenaste durante estos años** –

Hinata solo grito y su cabello se elevó por completo separándose en sus nueve mechones característicos

Naruto solo suspiro, tenía miedo de ver así a su hermana pero se juró ya no demostrarse débil frente a ella, él le demostraría lo que significaba ser un Jōnin para que ella mejorara y lo alcanzara

- **Henge no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Transformación)—Naruto realizo una serie de sellos rápidos y se envolvió en una nube blanca

Hinata se detuvo al instante y sus ojos junto a su cabello se tranquilizaron al tiempo que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas

Frente a ella se encontraba una niña pelirroja con ojos violeta grisáceo viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- no te distraigas – se escuchó la voz de Naruto tras de ella

En un rápido movimiento el dio un golpe en la nuca que la dejo noqueada al instante

\- no descansare hasta mostrarte que es ser un Jōnin Datte…- no pudo terminar su discurso cuando algo suave y rojo se estrelló contra el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

Sakura y Hinata se estaban analizando, ninguna quería dar el primer ataque. La pelirroja había aprendido por las malas que subestimar de cerca a Sakura era mortal y Sakura logre escuchar el grito de Kiba al ver al espada, así que no se arriesgaría

\- **¿Qué la pobre de mí Onee-chan está cansada de cargar eso?** –una voz mandona y sarcástica apareció tras la pelirroja

\- ¿cuando? – logro preguntarse cuando vio que un clon de sombras se encontraba tras de ella

Justo a tiempo logro cubrirse con la espada para soportar un golpe dirigido a su estomago

El golpe lo logró evadir gracias a que la **Kubikiribōchō** era más resistente y que el clon no tenía la fuerza de la original

Sakura al ver que Karin recibía el golpe se permitió sonreír al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y tambaleaba un poco

Sus energías estaban mermando, a pesar de tener un control preciso de Chakra que lograba hacer que las técnicas consumieran menos energía, estas seguían cansándola y era obvio que de los cuatro ella era la que menos Chakra tenia, su límite antes de desmallarse eran diez clones de los cuales ya había ocupado tres más varias técnicas Doton y fuerza aumentada con Chakra

Karin había aprendido por las malas lo duro que golpeaba su hermana así que ese segundo golpe con fuerza inhumana no la toma tan mal parada pero aun así le dolían las articulaciones al sentir como su esqueleto repicaba como campana al pasar la fuerza del golpe por el metal de la espada

Algo en la pelea les parecía extraño, las dos se dieron cuanta casi desde el inicio que no estaba ocupando todas sus habilidades en la lucha

-"puedo ocupar eso a mi favor"—pensaron al mismo tiempo sin preocuparse del hecho que no estaban pelando al cien

\- **mi pequeña onee-chan tiene miedo** – se burló el clon

La burla fue suficiente para que Karin le prestara toda su atención a esa sombra. Se avergonzó por el hecho que sus piernas están temblando, pero no era de miedo, era por la adrenalina que corría en sus venas, desde que empezó su entrenamiento quiso pelear como igual frente a la pelirrosa

\- **CÁLLATE** – la ira que sintió por ser descubierta temblando la segó en un momento

Infundio la espada con elemento Raiton e instantes después la lanzo en un movimiento giratorio en contra de su hermana

La sombra cambio su risa altanera por miedo al ver que se desplazaba más rápido de lo que pensó lo haría esa pesada espada, con dificultad y gracias a su elasticidad pudo doblarse lo suficiente hacia atrás para que la espada pasara a centímetros de su nariz

Confiada de que su adversario perdió una de sus espadas por el desplante de ira se levantó para toparse con la cruda realidad de ser atravesada en el hombro por una cadena dorada que salió limpiamente por su espalda

Karin se sintió bien cuando vio que esa odiosa sombra desaparecía en una nube de humo con cara de no saber que paso

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – escucho en uno de sus costados

\- "la olvide por completo" – pensó en pánico la pelirroja

Como medida desesperada acelero su cadena dorada para recuperar la espada que seguía girando, haciendo que regresara con mucha fuerza

El golpe llego antes de lo previsto y lo único que pudo realizar Karin fue defenderse cruzando los brazos

La inercia mas la fuerza que recibió por parte de Sakura la hicieron volar varios metros sintiendo como chocaba con algo en medio de su camino

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **PAR DE IDIOTAS** – grito Jiraiya al ver a sus dos alumnos enredados en la cadena dorada de Karin semi-inconcietes al pie de un árbol detrás de el

El golpe los hizo rodar y estrellarse en el bosque. La espada sin nadie para detenerla por poco decapita a Kiba que se logró agachar justo a tiempo para solo perder un par de mechones de cabello

\- ga… gane – Tsunade no lo podía creer. Ella había ganado la apuesta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de ojos rojizos se mostraron después de que su dueña lograra despertar de la inconciencia

\- estupendo… - suspiro Hinata – estoy de nuevo en el hospital –

Se incorporó y se fijó que Naruto la veía con ojos tristes en una silla

\- hola Onii-chan – se alegró de ver una cara conocida al despertar pero al instante se desanimó – di… dis… disculpa si hice algo indebido cuando salió mi otra personalidad –

Naruto no supo que decir en ese momento, él estaba pensando en disculparse por comportase tan rudo con ella pero nunca se esperó esas palabras

\- ¿no… no te acuerdas de nada? – pregunto

\- no – fue un murmullo casi sordo – desde hace tiempo… después de… - dudo en cómo decirlo – un incidente, cada vez que despierta mi otra personalidad no recuerdo nada –

No quiso ahondar en que ese día por poco decapita a Ino y lo pero era que no entendía la razón

Naruto se preocupó pero el alivio que sintió fue mayor a las ganas de preguntar qué sucedió, él no quería que recordara eso, mejor optaría en esforzarse en ser el mejor ejemplo que pudiera seguir su hermana

\- no pasó nada Dattebayo – dijo Naruto ocultando sus pensamientos detrás de una sonrisa

Hinata se ruborizo por la sonrisa de su hermano y se sintió contenta por no hacerle daño a nadie

\- ¿quieres comer? – pregunto Naruto

Hinata solo asintió varias veces con fuerza ganándose que su cuello se quejara por el dolor del golpe recibido tiempo atrás

\- en momento regreso Dattebayo – con esas palabras salió por la puerta

\- Naruto – una voz lo detuvo cuando giro en una esquina del pasillo del hospital – quiero que me expliques que sucedió en ese lugar –

Naruto cerro los puños, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que quería forzar a su hermana a cambias los defectos que menciono Gaara cuando no la recomendó para ser Jōnin

\- Kakashi-sensei con todo respeto yo sé lo que hago al demostrarles lo que es ser un Jōnin – dijo con una frialdad impropia de el

\- sí, pero el Jōnin que estas representando es el de los libros de texto – suspiro al ver que Naruto ya estaba alejándose – ser frio, calculador y falto de criterio no es el mejor ejemplo, lo sé por experiencia propia – termino tocándose por encima de su parpado el ojo con el que veía perderse al rubio entre los pasillos para dirigirse a la cafetería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya se encontraba en su plenitud en unas montañas olvidadas por el paso del tiempo, en medio de ellas se encontraba un pequeño templo que se mantenía en el más alto de los secretos para todo el mundo, pero no por ser secreto y pequeño era descuidado, por ello no menos de cincuenta monjes guerreros y alrededor de cien soldados del país de los demonios lo custodiaban

Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar que alguien invadiera el templo y destrozara el lugar, pequeñas fogatas se esparcían al azar por el terreno mostrando donde cayeron los restos llameantes de sus víctimas, pilares de roca y tierra se erguían como ataúdes para los cuerpos que permanecían para siempre en su interior y charcos tan grandes como pequeños lagos mantenían en su superficie a decenas de cuerpos calcinados por electricidad

El ejercito de tres hombres y una mujer que hicieron tal masacre se encontraban pacientemente esperando que alguien saliera del templo una vez que violaron los sellos y candados que aseguraban que nadie pudiera entrar nunca a ese lugar

Su líder el auto nombrado Yomi los convenció de ser sus guerreros al mostrarles un poder que nunca imaginaron que existiera, ahora eran invencibles y esperaban pacientemente que su Jefe saliera de aquel templo

Una hora después en medio de un silencio antinatural donde ni los animales de la zona se atrevían a respirar por miedo a que eso acarreara su muerte, se escuchó una risa resonar por las escaleras del templo esculpido en la roca de la montaña

\- ¿Qué ordena mi señor? – los cuatro subordinados se arrodillaron y el que hablo fue el que se consideraría el líder de ellos

\- marcharemos al país de los pantanos y después nuestro reinado de mil años empezara – rio un hombre con el cabello largo negro, una barba de igual color vestido con una gabardina negra, pantalones y botas a juego

Su risa helaba la sangre por parecer antinatural por escucharse un eco maldito. Como si se trataran de dientes de dragón, centenares de hombres salieron de la tierra para ponerse al servicio de su nuevo señor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de una campanilla, miedo, tristeza, dolor e ira era lo que sentía mientras veía sus dedos anteriormente blancos como la nieve ahora morados y doblados en posiciones inhumanas

Su cabeza era un caos, solo veía con mirada perdida como un rubio peleaba para que nada se acercara a ella

\- **NO TE RINDAS, YO TE PROTEGERÉ HASTA EL FINAL** – grito su protector

Para reafirmar sus palabras, no se dejaba amedrentar por su oponente a pesar que este tenía todas las posibilidades a su favor

El miedo que sentía no dejaba que enfocara a su verdugo, solo viéndolo como una enorme de oscuridad y el rubio parecía que luchaba contra una mítica hidra ya que por cada ataque y embestida que la enorme bestia daba con tentáculos de un éter negro, el rubio lograba cortar uno para después defenderse de dos que tomaban su lugar

El dolor que sintió cuando hizo el tonto intento de ocupar sus dedos la hizo gritar como nunca antes en su vida

Ese grito, ese segundo que tardo su eco para desaparecer de las paredes de la cueva bañada por una luz naranja fue suficiente para que su salvador se distrajera para cerciorarse que estuviera bien

-…- el rubio intento decir algo pero nada salió de su boca que no fuera sangre

Los ojos violeta que antes expresaban dolor ahora eran de pánico al ver a la persona frente a ella ser atravesada por el estómago por uno de los tentáculos etéreos

\- **NARUTO** – escucho gritar pero no reconoció la voz de quien grito esta vez

La oscuridad y el miedo fueron disminuyendo conforme sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, su respiración era pesada y su cuerpo de nuevo tenía una capa de sudor frio

Instintivamente se llevó las manos a su cara, ella no era ajena a ese tipo de visiones, pero no entendía porque ese rubio se había manifestado en ellas durante tanto tiempo y en formas tan variadas.

-¿Quién eres Naruto? -En ese punto ya estaba segura que estaba enloqueciendo - ¿Quién es capaz de sobrevivir a más de diez premoniciones de muerte? –

Su murmullo fue sofocado por el ruido de todas las persona correr por los pasillos en esa madrugada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha fue interrumpida al escucharse el sonido de una sirena de emergencia

Los civiles entraron en una especie de pánico general, solo los que habían vivido lo suficiente sabían lo que significaba ese sonido, un ejército había invadido al país del fuego

De inmediato todas las fuerzas Shinobis fueron llamadas a sus respectivos cuarteles, Nadie se salvó de ese llamado y de recibir sus respectivas órdenes para lidiar con la invasión

\- **CÁLLATE NARUTO** – grito Tsunade para frenar los gritos del rubio

\- pero Obaa-chan ya demostré que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para no tener que hacer trabajos de niñera – se quejó con voz chillona Naruto mientras veía a su hermana de reojo – envíenme a la vanguardia para demostrar lo fuerte que soy –

\- **AUNQUE NO FUISTE MI PRIMER OPCIÓN PARA ESTA MISIÓN TAMPOCO TE ENVIARA COMO CARNE DE CAÑÓN PARA QUE TE MATEN SOLO PARA DEMOSTRAR LO SUPERIOR QUE ERES** – grito con furia la Hokage – **ENTIENDE QUE ESTE ENEMIGO YA LOGRO DESTROZAR A TRES LÍNEAS DEFENSIVAS** – termino con un golpe en su escritorio que lo termino por partir a la mitad

\- dis… disculpe – la voz de Hinata resonó para calmar los ánimos - ¿Quién era su primer opción? –

\- **Obito** – contesto más relajada – **pero el muy idiota desapareció literalmente frente de mi cuando le dije que tenía una misión para el** – resoplo pero no estaba realmente enojada, ella en su momento también desobedeció ordenes por el mismo motivo – **en estos momento debe estar en el tercer escuadrón junto a ella** – suspiro – solo espero que él tenga más suerte que yo al protegerla – lo dijo tan bajo que nadie la escucho

Todos en la sala sabían quién era ella. Elyse se encontraba sumamente nerviosa vestida con su uniforme Chūnin esperando ordenes después de años de no dedicarse al servicio activo, su único consuelo era que Obito se las ingenió para que lo ingresaran en su mismo escuadrón y estar junto a ella en esos momentos

\- ¿a quién tengo que cuidar? – Naruto ya no se quejó, no quería que por su persistencia su maestro tuviera que abandona a su suerte a Elyse

\- **la amenaza que nos ataca se conoce como el ejército fantasma** – empezó a exponer Tsunade

Naruto y Hinata temblaron de pies a cabeza y palidecieron, para todos era sabino que esos dos no manejaban muy bien las historias de fantasmas, nadie jamás supo quién enseño a quien entre ellos a tenerles un miedo insano pero con el tiempo todos habían optado por no mencionar nada al respecto

\- **en realidad solo son títeres comandados por una sola entidad** —tranquilizo a los hermanos – **su titiritero es un demonio que había permanecido sellado durante más de diez años en dos templos** – como pudo extendió el mapa en lo que quedaba de su escritorio señalando un punto entre las montañas del país de los demonios – **la anterior sacerdotisa que logro derrotarlo, separo su conciencia de su cuerpo en dos templos** – señaló un punto montañoso en el país de los pantanos – **es muy tarde para el primer templo pero estamos a tiempo para hacer algo en el segundo** -

\- **Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Karin Haruno** – los cuatro se cuadraron al escuchar sus nombres – **su misión es escoltar a la actual sacerdotisa del país de los demonios para que selle permanentemente el cuerpo del demonio llamado Mōryō antes que sea muy tarde** -

\- si – respondieron al mismo tiempo

\- Naruto, tú al ser el de mayor rango de los cuatro serás el líder – Tsunade lo miro con ojos filosos _– quiero que te comportes_ –

-Si—contesto sin ganas el rubio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días para la sacerdotisa habían pasado lentamente desde que le informaron que de nuevo el ejército fantasma junto a Mōryō había despertado de su letargo. Su única actividad consistía en meditar y acumular energía para soportar lo que sabía que pasaría en los siguientes días, para soportar la perdida de todos los que se sacrificarían por ella

Un tintinear de una campanilla y su habitación de transformo en un lugar que la enceguecía por tanta luz

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y compañía llegaron al templo donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa una hora después del amanecer pero para su sorpresa el lugar ya había sido destruido por completo y no había rastros de ninguno de los perpetradores

Su inspección fue rápida, todo indicaba que tenían minutos de haber sucedido todo. El rastro de destrucción los llevo a una habitación donde varios soldados habían caído defendiendo un lugar vacío

\- Karin, ¿sientes a alguien? – pregunto Naruto

Karin se quedó pasmada, tenía mucho tiempo que Naruto no la llamaba sin ocupar el honorifico cariñoso que tanto le encantaba y no escucharlo fue muy triste para ella

- **Karin ¿me escuchas?** – la voz de Naruto fue de mandato esta ocasión

\- dis… disculpa, siento la presencia de siete personas por ahí – la pelirroja señalo una de las paredes del cuarto

Sakura con la delicadeza de un gorila golpeo la pared con su fuerza revelando que había un pasaje secreto

\- **ANDANDO** – grito Naruto

Corrieron a toda velocidad entre los pasillos oscuros y al final escucharon los sonidos inconfundibles de una pelea, el choque del metal hacía eco por todo el lugar

\- **KARIN** – grito Naruto al ver que un soldado estaba mal herido y uno de sus oponentes preparaba una técnica Raiton para acabar con el

Karin entendió la orden, en un movimiento libero a su Zanbato, Naruto salto hacia ella y la pelirroja ocupando su espada como un bat impulso con fuerza al rubio para que llegara a rescatar al pobre hombre

Naruto en su vuelo creo a un clon de sombra y en conjunto empezaron a acumular Chakra

- **Ōdama Rasengan** (Gran Bola Rasengan)— grito y en su mano estaba una enorme esfera de Chakra giratorio que impacto en los tres agresores

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Frio, humedad y una luz brillante era lo que sentía en el ambiente mientras era cargada por el general de las tropas del país de los demonios

Estaba desorientada y no tenía fuerza para hacer nada, ni para sostenerse y no caer de la espalda del joven hombre

El sonido de una cascada se acercaba en cada zancadilla y sabía que detrás de ese sonido estaba el final del camino, si llegaban podría sentirse a salvo

\- **_ju, ju, ju_** – se escuchó la risa de una mujer – **_¿a dónde creen que van?_** –

La rubia de ojos violeta con mirada cansada solo pudo voltear mecánicamente al lugar donde la voz provenía. Un destello negro y rojo e inmediatamente algo caliente salpico su rostro. Después todo se volvió negro

Cuando sus ojos comprendieron lo que estaba mirando, ella seguía siendo cargada en la espalda de su general solo que el sonido de la cascada estaba más lejos de lo que recordaba en su última visión

-¿Qué sucedió?—murmuro al no comprender su última premonición, en ella se veía a alguien que ya debería haber muerto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto resoplaba mientras veía como tres hombres lo miraban al borde del cráter que creo su técnica

\- **_ya no tenemos Chakra_** – denoto uno que tenía unos brazos enormes y de aspecto demoniaco

\- en un mo… - intento decir otro con cabello rosa pálido hasta la mitad de la espalda antes de ser interrumpido, de los tres era el único que no tenía un aspecto de demonio

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura y le intento dar al único de los tres que tenía apariencia humana – **MUERE** –

El golpe fallo creando otro cráter en la zona, lo que hizo que los tres se vieran fijamente al preocuparse de lo cerca que estuvieron de recibir el daño

\- **VÁMONOS, YA LOS ATRASAMOS LO SUFICIENTE** – y como ordeno su líder todos se retiraron

\- estas bien – Hinata intento atender a un regordete soldado de cabello castaño vestido con el uniforme tipo kimono verde del ejercito de la sacerdotisa

\- **NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ELLO** – dijo mientras se tapaba una enorme herida en su hombro izquierdo – **SHION-SAMA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO** –

Dicho eso empezó a correr pero a una velocidad mucho mayor a la esperada

Hinata por inercia lo siguió de cerca mientras Sakura y Karin los seguían atentas a un rubio que resoplaba por haber ocupado más Chakra de lo que espero en ese Rasengan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata sintió que su entorno cambiaba de uno en penumbras a uno muy luminoso donde todo era resaltado, pudo notar que la velocidad irreal del soldado era porque se ayudaba por pequeñas explosiones de Chakra en cada paso, lo que a la larga empezó a mermar en sus músculos desgarrándolos

Después su vista se movió mas adelante de su camino, viendo como otro soldado cargaba a una adolecente en su espalda, lo preocupante era que no estaba solos, eran seguidos muy de cerca por otro de los demonios. Este tenía unas protuberancias en los codos como si se trataran de púas muy filosas

\- **están en peligro** – dijo en voz alta al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad en un intento de ayudar a esas personas

El soldado ya en un visible estado de cansancio y dolor por la forma que se desplazaba, vio como la pelinegra aumentaba su velocidad al tiempo que entendía lo que dijo ella en voz alta

\- **ESTE ES MI DESTINO SHION-SAMA** – grito antes de aumentar la intensidad de las explosiones de Chakra de sus pies sin importarle el dolor por destrozar sus sandalias, piel, músculos y huesos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo que a simple vista se veía como una mujer de cabello de color arena que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Tiene los ojos completamente negros, su piel tiene un blanco antinatural, y su rostro y brazos muestran líneas azules adornándolos. Llevaba un traje blanco, parecido a una gabardina, que le llegaba a las rodillas, por debajo llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones blancos holgados, unos guantes negros que la cubrían la mitad del brazo, y unas zapatillas parecidas a las utilizadas para hacer ballet.

A parte del color antinatural de su piel de sus brazos sobresalen unas púas filosas

Con mirada sádica se preparaba para atacar en esa pequeña bóveda al descubierto que era la salida final del pasaje que ocupo la sacerdotisa para huir, teniendo al frente la cascada que delimitaba el final del camino

\- ju, ju, ju – se burló cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia de sus víctimas – **¿a dónde creen que van?** –

La adolecente que estaba en la espalda de un soldado volteo con ojos inexpresivos sin entender lo que pasaba

Hinata en un acto desesperado se puso entre el demonio y los que intentaban huir del lugar. Después llego un golpe y mucha sangre

La pelinegra no daba crédito a la que veía sus ojos al ver demasiada sangre manchar el piso húmedo por la briza de la cascada

\- **SHIZUKU, NOS VAMOS** – grito su líder desde la cima que creaban las paredes al exterior

La mencionada dio un gruñido pero no podía enfrentar sin Chakra a las cuatro nuevas presencias que llegaron al lugar, combatir a todo un ejército de soldados hizo que gastara muy rápido una considerable cantidad de energía. De mal humor se retiró dejando solos a sus próximas victimas

\- **bien, creo que ya se fueron** – dijo una adolecente rubia de ojos violeta – **regresemos de inmediato, necesito cambiarme de ropa** – bajo con delicadeza de la espalda de su soldado y se encamino de vuelta a la habitación donde todo empezó

Hinata y Naruto cerraron sus puños con ira, la rubia paso al lado de quien la salvo sin voltear a verlo

\- … - Naruto iba a decir algo pero la mano de Sakura tomándolo del hombro lo detuvo

\- ella es la sacerdotisa Shion, la persona que tenemos que proteger y llevar al país de los pantanos – dijo con un poco de ira por lo que vio

Hinata solo pudo dar las gracias y una pequeña oración, el soldado regordete había llegado justo a tiempo para empujar a Hinata tomando su lugar siendo atravesado casi al instante por una de las púas de Shizuku

El general acomodo el inerte cuerpo para que quedara boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, dio una pequeña oración y emprendió su camino para escoltar a Shion de nuevo a sus aposentos

\- sigámosla, después enviare a alguien para darle un entierro digno del héroe que es – comento cuando paso junto a los Ninjas

El equipo de Naruto se quedó viendo no muy convencido de ello pero al final aceptaron siguiéndolos de regreso

Shion mas sin en cambio estaba pensando en sus visiones, el joven soldado que la salvo llamado Susuki había tenido una premonición de muerte la cual acepto sin rechistar a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta que pasaría para llevarlo a su destino. La rubia nunca revelaba por completo la forma de las muertes, solo les decía lo mínimo, quedándose para ella la forma trágica de su final dándoles un poco de dignidad al no decirles si fue rápida o lenta y dolorosa, si imploraron por su vida o ni les dio tiempo de recordar a sus seres queridos

El día anterior había tenido una premonición donde Susuki moría en los corredores oscuros del túnel de escape a manos de una técnica Raiton, pero en ese momento ella estaba sumergida en un trance que ya tenía varios minutos por una visión que solo se revelo al dejar atrás a su soldado, mostrando que su destino cambio al salvarla de ser empalada en vida junto a una pelinegra con el cabello teñido de rojo

-"¿Qué sucedió?"—pensaba intranquila la rubia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el palacio, en un cuarto que semejaba ser un salón del trono se encontraba al frente de todos la Sacerdotisa Shion ya vestida con sus ropas ceremoniales, llevaba una vestimenta muy parecida a las Miko con un pantalón amplio color rojo y un kimono blanco con bordados en rojo, todo era cubierto por un Haori color amarillo pálido con intrincados diseños en los bordes hechos con hilo de plata, en su cabeza llevaba una diadema o corona en la frente que le daba el estatus de dirigente del país de los demonios al ser la sacerdotisa con mayor rango

\- el ataque cobro la vida de tres cuartos de los soldados que se encontraban en el palacio… – el general daba su informe mientras la rubia lo veía sin importarle demasiado

\- **no importa** – dijo cuándo su aburrimiento llego al máximo – **ellos cumplieron con su labor y yo sigo con vida así que no hay que lamentarse por ello** –

\- si – dijo su general un poco desanimado

Naruto solo apretaba los puños con enojo por la forma tan despreciable en que menospreciaba las vidas de las personas que la protegieron

\- **COMO TE ATREVES** – olvidándose por completo de ser el Shinobi perfecto empezó a hablar – **NO TE IMPORTA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DIERON SU VIDA POR TI** —su tono cada vez era mayor – **QUE CLASE DE PER…-**

Su monologo fue interrumpido por un golpe en medio de los ojos por parte de Sakura para que guardara la compostura

Naruto al final la vio de mala manera pero le agradeció en silencio que no dejara que expresara todo lo que pensaba

Shion se quedó mirando en silencio la persona que le estaba gritando y por alguna razón se le hizo familiar el color rubio de su cabello y el azul de sus ojos

- **¿cómo te llamas?** – pregunto con indiferencia observándolo

\- **Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki** – se señaló con su pulgar – **Jōnin líder del equipo que te cuidara el trasero y futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha** –

Shion ni se inmuto por la presentación, solo se levantó y con paso lento se acercó a Naruto. Se inclinó para quedar a unos centímetros de la nariz del rubio y lo observo más de cerca

Las marcas en sus mejillas, la voz y el cabello eran idénticos al que portaba la persona de sus premoniciones

\- **tu morirás en esta misión** – dijo despreocupada al reconocerlo como el protagonista de múltiples visiones

La cara de las Kunoichis paso de la incomodidad a la furia por esas palabras, pero antes que nadie pudiera decir nada ella ya había salida por la puerta

\- entonces tu eres ese Naruto – dijo dubitativo el General – disculpa, mi nombre es Taruho y soy el líder de las tropas que se encuentran en este castillo – se presentó al ver que todas las miradas recayeron en el

\- ¿nos conocemos de antes? – pregunto Naruto

\- No exactamente – contesto Taruho – lo que sucede es… -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las montañas lejanas se podía sentir el nerviosismo y el miedo en el ambiente. Muchos Shinobis se encontraban ocultos entre las rocas circundantes a un paso montañoso donde a la lejanía se escuchaba la marcha de miles de hombres

El miedo no era infundado, llevaban varios días intentándolos detener infructuosamente y lo peor de todo era que a pesar que los defensores habían tenido bajas considerables entre los ninjas, mercenarios y samurái que cayeron intentando defender la frontera, el ejército invasor no parecía haber perdido ni un hombre

En estos momentos Kakashi, Obito y Gai estaban apostando a poder enterrarlos debajo de toneladas de roca cuando se acercaran más a ese único paso que permitía la entrada y salida de esas montañas

Todos sostuvieron la respiración cuando Kakashi por fin activo los sellos explosivos y las paredes de ambos lados del paso montañoso cayeron sobre miles de soldados enemigos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"cálmate, solo son supersticiones"—se decía así mismo Naruto después de averiguar que la sacerdotisa podía ver la muerte de las personas – "nada tiene que ver que siempre se cumplan"—su cara tenía un tono azul del miedo

-"yo que tenía tantos sueños y planes para el futuro, ni si quera he amado"—en su cabeza lloraba al recordar todas las veces que Sakura lo rechazo en el pasado

\- Onii-chan ya verás que no te pasara nada – intento animarlo Hinata – no hay nada que temer –

-¿Quién dijo que tenía miedo?—dijo Naruto ocultando el temblor de su mano – solo estoy meditando que camino sería el más seguro para poder llegar a nuestro destino – mintió horriblemente

\- "quien le creería tan burda mentira"—se quejó Sakura mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- **que responsable eres Onii-chan** – la voz de Hinata ilusionada y con estrellitas en los ojos hizo que a Sakura le apareciera una gota de sudor en la frente

- **estas muerto** – una voz desconocida los hizo temblar un poco – **si lo aceptaras será más fácil para todos** –

\- **YO NO MORIRÉ ESO ES UNA PROMESA DATTEBAYO** – dijo con seguridad pero internamente estaba pensando si podía encontrar suficientes hoyas y cacerolas para hacerse una armadura con implementos de cocina

Naruto se levantó como un resorte y estuvo a punto de correr a la cosina pero lo detuvo su idea de ser el mejor Jōnin para darle un ejemplo a su hermana

- **no te mientas** – Shion se acercó a Naruto y con un toque en la nariz hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por lo tenso que estaba, cayendo de espaldas como una rígida tabla

El abrir de una puerta llamo la atención de las tres chicas

\- Taruho dice que esperemos a que logre formar un pequeño ejército de escoltas – suspiro cansada Karin por la espera mientras entraba con los ojos cerrados – yo digo que… - su ojos se agrandaron al mirar con detenimiento la habitación – Gemelas –

Sakura no entendí a su hermana hasta que vio a Shion parada junto a Hinata, parecían el reflejo una de la otra, Shion en esos momentos llevaba ropa menos formal, con un pantalón entallado rojo a los tobillos, una blusa que se ceñía a su pecho y holgada después tan larga que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y sobre ellos un haori amarillo menos formal del que le vieron la última vez, su largo cabello rubio le llegaba a las rodillas atado al final con una cinta

Físicamente eran demasiado parecidas a excepción que Hinata era unos centímetros más alta y los colores de cabello y ojos

\- **vayámonos de inmediato** – dijo Shion sin importarle lo que decían la pelirroja y la pelirrosa – **el tiempo se nos está agotando** –

Con la mano hizo una seña para que la siguieran

Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos llegando a la misma conclusión que Karin y se preguntaba si no tendría otra hermana perdida en ese mundo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche estaba apareciendo en el horizonte cuando Naruto cansado de los gritos de su protegida decidió parar para pasar la noche en el lugar

El día fue en extremo pesado por culpa de Shion ya que no se dejaba de quejar de todo y todos, Sakura tuvo que detener a Karin en varias ocasiones al ser insultada por Shion al decirle que no tenía un cuerpo nada femenino y que por ello ir en su espalda era demasiado cansado

El problema vino cuando insulto a Sakura, ella por poco la manda de regreso a su palacio en un solo golpe. Por ello Naruto tuvo que cargar a la sacerdotisa casi todo el camino

No solo fue cansado en el sentido de ser una mula de carga para la sacerdotisa, tampoco tuvo la cabeza tan fría para obedecer a la rubia y dejar atrás a su perseguidor

Taruho en algún momento se dio cuenta que Shion y compañía habían salido por el mismo pasadizo que ocuparon para escapar de los demonios que atacaron al amanecer y desde entonces el pobre general de unos veinte años los estuvo siguiendo a toda la velocidad que su condición física pudo dar

Por ello el viaje de un día se había convertido en uno de tres días

\- **NO PIENSO COMER ESO** – se escuchó el grito de la malcriada adolecente sentada frente al fuego

\- lo siento Shion-sama – se disculpó su general mientras buscaba que más había en sus pertrechos

-Yo lo quería comer – dijo con lastima Hinata al ver en el piso la comida que se serviría en cualquier restaurante cinco estrellas

Dos adolescentes más a sus espaldas asintieron en confirmación con su idea

Naruto solo estaba callado, mientras calentaba agua para la comida instantánea que comerían ellos esa noche

Le desagradaba mucho esa persona, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde nada le impedía decir lo que pensaba, en esta ocasión no dijo nada por ser el líder del equipo. Se había propuesto a ser un digno ejemplo y no se pondría a pelear con niñas mimadas solo porque tenía mucha sal la carne

Eso hizo que tuviera otras ideas más perturbadoras a lo largo de la cena. Ella era demasiado parecida a su hermana, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si sus padres no estuvieran muertos, creciendo en una casa con amor en lugar de desprecio, ¿su hermana seria como Shion?, una adolecente engreída con delirios de grandeza, ¿seguiría siendo la misma persona amable que lo lograba sacar de su oscuridad más profunda?

Había noches en donde un pesar lo inundaba, sobre todo fueron comunes durante el entrenamiento de Jiraiya, donde una ansiedad lo hacía pensar en lo que haría si no la tuviera como hermana, que en algún universo paralelo él hubiera nacido solo sin conocer ningún tipo de afecto, eso lo asustaba, era por lo que en gran medida quería que su hermana lograra ascender a Jōnin para poder así seguir con el sueño de ambos, un sueño que estaban persiguiendo desde el mismo día que fueron echados del orfanato a los cuatro años de edad

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya era tiempo para empezar entrar en sus sacos para dormir, lástima que Shion por ser una persona de alto perfil a ninguno de sus escolta se le permitiría dormir para poderla proteger durante la noche

La media noche llego demasiado rápido, mientras Naruto y compañía dormitaban en sus puestos de vigilancia, un joven de pelo castaño observaba la luna desde la magnífica vista que tenía en el borde de un precipicio que delimitaba el bosque donde se encontraban

Taruho tiene el pelo corto de color castaño. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares rojos y un traje japonés color verde que es el uniforme del ejército del país de los demonios, con un protector en el pecho gris, en su espalda lleva un par de Flechas y un Arco. En su cintura lleva una espada en su funda

\- ¿por qué dejas que te trate así? – se escuchó la voz de una persona salir de entre los arboles

\- es mi deber y comprendo por qué lo hace – contesto al reconocer a Hinata que se acercaba a él llevando un recipiente con sopa caliente

\- **pero es una horrible persona que no se preocupa por los demás a pesar de que ellos murieron por protegerla** – dijo enojada todavía recordando al soldado que la salvo junto a la sacerdotisa por la mañana

\- ella desde pequeña ha tenido el don de ver cómo va a morir la gente a su alrededor—dijo después de comer un poco de la sopa - ¿Qué harías si todos los que te rodean tuvieran miedo de ti?—

La pregunta desconcertó mucho a Hinata, sobre todo porque sabía la respuesta

\- ella siempre ha sido una persona solitaria, todos huyen de ella por miedo de saber que día morirán – continuo el general

Taruho conforme lo relataba recordó como la gente se apartaba de su camino cuando paseaban por el pueblo o como de pequeña la sacerdotisa ahuyentaba a otros niños de su edad por el miedo infundado de que al tocarlos ellos morirían

Hinata tenía sus propios recuerdos amargos, ser perseguida por la gente el día de su cumpleaños, ver como los niños del parque se iban uno a uno dejándola sola con su hermano

\- ella es así porque no tiene a nadie – dijo en un murmullo

\- si, por ello jure protegerla – comento Taruho

\- **pero aun así no debería comportarse tan despreciablemente, tan fría y distante** – Hinata nunca podría comprender el comportamiento de esas personas

\- ¿Qué harías tu si pudieras ver la muerte de cualquiera de los que te rodean y consideras una familia? – siguió Taruho con una voz calmada y serena

\- **intentaría todo lo posible por salvarlos, algo se debe de poder hacer** – se exaspero Hinata

\- la muerte no es algo que cualquiera pueda escoger por voluntad, cuando te llega la hora de partir no hay nada en este mundo que lo impida – Taruho contesto mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte – todas las premoniciones eran de personas que murieron al protegerla, si alguien hubiera ido en contra de su destino lo más seguro es que ya hubiera muerto Shion- sama –

\- ¿entonces todas las premoniciones se han realizado? – pregunto con miedo

\- yo no he sabido de ninguna que no se haya cumplido – el castaño contesto con tristeza al saber que la pregunta era por la seguridad de su compañero de equipo

-no… **no** … **NO** – el miedo de Hinata se elevaba a cada segundo – **NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE, NO DEJARE QUE NADA MALO LE PASE** \- se paró y grito en la cara del general

\- **niña deja de llorar** – una voz se escuchó tras de ellos – **es algo que va a suceder quieras o no** – Shion apareció entre los arboles acercándose despreocupada a ellos – **ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie puede cambiar ese hecho, entre más rápido lo aceptes más fácil será todo** -

\- **NO LO PERMITIRÉ, NADIE PODRÁ IMPEDIR QUE LO EVITE** – en menos de un segundo Hinata tenía su rostro a unos centímetros del de la sacerdotisa pero Shion ni se inmuto del reto de la pelinegra – **ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA Y NO ME RETRACTARE** –

\- **suerte protegiendo a tu novio… pelo teñida** – dijo con burla cuando Hinata ya se estaba perdiendo entre los árboles, lo único que escucharon como respuesta fue como un árbol caía en la oscuridad

\- **Taruho** – la voz que antes era de burla cambio a una de mando – **te ordeno que vuelvas a la aldea de inmediato ya no necesito de tus servicios** –

\- Shion-sama… – dio un suspiro el castaño - ¿tuvo una visión con mi muerte?—lo pregunto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

La rubia solo desvió la mirada sin atreverse a responder

\- Shion-sama – se arrodillo frente a ella – le debo mucho a usted y su familia como para dejar mis responsabilidades en un momento tan crítico –

Shion no podía hablar solo se quedó con lo mirada perdida y cara seria

\- sé que no es su costumbre pero ¿me podría decir como muero para así saber cómo la tengo que proteger? – intento convencerla su sirviente

\- Taruho – por un momento pareció que su voz se iba a quebrar

Ama y sirviente se encontraban frente a frente mientras un nuevo día nacía en el horizonte

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El medio día se posaba sobre las cabezas de los ninjas de Konoha mientras estos saltaban entre los altos arboles de un bosque que rodeaba un acantilado

Shion estaba dormitando en la espalda de Naruto aferrada fuertemente para no caer, se había cansado de gritar en pánico al sentir caer desde semejante altura

\- **Naruto** – la voz de Karin se escuchó enojada

Karin estaba celosa rechinando los dientes cada vez que veía que Naruto sostenía con más fuerza a la sacerdotisa

\- "con que no quites tus manos de ese lugar te las cortare"—pensaba con furia al ver como Naruto con sus manos abarcaba gran parte de las posaderas de la rubia

\- **No había una ruta más rápida para llegar al templo** – pregunto con la esperanza de librarse de esa persona lo antes posible

\- si, pero no la tomaremos – contesto indiferente Naruto

Las tres Kunoichis que lo escoltaban se vieron entre si preocupadas de que Naruto quisiera estar mucho más tiempo del necesario junto a la sacerdotisa

\- atraviesa de un rio y lo que pude notar de los que quieren matar a Shion-sama… – Naruto lo dijo sin pensar pero las caras de incredulidad de las Kunoichis o se hicieron esperar por la amabilidad del rubio– es que uno maneja el elemento **Raiton** (rayo) –

\- se formaría la misma combinación que hacemos con nuestros Jutsu – dedujo rápidamente Hinata

\- si – contesto Naruto contento de hacerse entender – tendrían la ventaja del terreno, por lo menos aquí no tenemos ese problema –

No había terminado de hablar cuando tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una técnica **Katon** (fuego) que calcinó el árbol donde estaba parado segundos antes

No habían asimilado lo que pasaba cuando una técnica de agua impacto a las cuatro ninjas de Konoha expulsándolos a una pequeña llanura que se formaba entre los desfiladeros por donde pasaban

\- **están bien** – la voz de Naruto se escuchaba enojada

-"que estúpido soy, no pensé en las habilidades de los otros tres"—se recrimino mientras revisaba que la inconsciente sacerdotisa se encontrara bien

\- si – se escuchó la vos de sus "hermanas"

\- **a dónde están esos Shānnarōs** – Sakura estaba furiosa por casi ahogarse

\- ahí – señalo Karin a la distancia

\- "¿por qué no los sentí antes?"—se preguntó Karin al no percatarse de ellos antes de que atacaran

-"si los derroto ahora no tendrá que morir mi Onii-chan para salvarla" – pensaba Hinata mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar

\- **HINATA ESPERA** – grito Naruto en pánico al ver como su hermana se alejaba para pelar con aquellos sujetos – **DEMONIOS** –grito frustrado – **Sakura, Karin cuídenlo lo mejor que puedan** – les ordeno y salió en la persecución de su herman

 _"_ _me vi caer por un barranco"_

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que estaban muy cerca del borde de un barranco que en el fondo tenían un rio muy embravecido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera acabar con las dos figuras que se veían a la lejanía

Una de ellas era la mujer que ataco a Shion y mato a Susuki, el otro era un hombre musculoso de piel gris, que poseía el cabello de color blanco que le llegaba hasta el cuello y sus ojos eran de color rojo. Llevaba un traje blanco, parecido a una bata, que le llegaba a las rodillas, llevaba con él una máscara de color verde agua

Sin pensar en sus movimientos, salto con furia preparando el golpe que le daría a la mujer pero antes de llegar a su destino su puño fue detenido por una pared de piedra maciza y en instantes su brazo fue atrapado en esa piedra

\- **HINATA** – grito Naruto al ver que había sido aprisionada

No lo pensó y preparo un Rasengan con ayuda de un clon y cuando estuvo listo para destruir la prisión de su hermana un látigo hecho de agua lo jalo del cuello para caer lejos con su técnica dispersa

\- creo que no es justo uno contra dos – se burló la mujer al ver como Naruto la fulminaba con la mirada – yo te matare para que no sea tan disparejo el encuentro –

Hinata no se dio cuenta que su hermano fue alado a otro sitio, su cabeza solo estaba en el hecho de que su brazo seguía aprisionado en roca

\- pensé que serían un reto mayor – dijo un hombre que salía de tras de la pared de piedra

Hinata solo apretó la mandíbula con furia al ver al sujeto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿que hacemos? – pregunto Karin al ver como sus compañeros estaban en problemas

\- no podemos hacer nada por el momento – dijo Sakura después de revisar a la sacerdotisa inconsciente

- **¿entonces solo nos quedaremos viendo?** – dijo enojada Karin

\- **sí, yo confió en Hinata y esperaría que tú hicieras lo mismo con Naruto ya que tú lo viste entrenar** – la regaño Sakura – **mientras hay que protegerla tal como lo pidió Naruto** –

\- si – dijo resignada Karin y saco de su pergamino dos espadas gemelas e instantes después creo a un Kage Bunshin

\- es una buena idea – confirma Sakura creando otro ella – así tenemos los cuatro puntos cubiertos –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba furiosa, se sentía frustrada por caer en una trampa tan estúpida. Su maestra siempre le reñía lo mismo, ella no debería lanzarse así como así a la lucha, deberá ser la última en caer pero siempre se confiaba de sus habilidades y eso lo pagaría caro esta ocasión

\- pensé que serias más divertida pero creo que me equivoque – la voz de su oponente parecía de decepción – así que muere –

Hinata a pesar de ser atacada por la espalda pudo ver como el sujeto endurecía su pierna con una técnica de elemento **Doton** (tierra) y con ella pretendía dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en su espalda

Sin pensarlo demasiado aprovechando su brazo atrapado lo ocupo como soporte para dar un salto con giro hacia delante que como centro tenía su brazo

La maniobra fue sorpresiva para el atacante que solo dio un fuerte golpe en la roca que el mismo creo destruyéndola en el proceso

Hinata al sentir que su brazo fue liberado puso distancia entre ella y su enemigo

Con lágrimas en los ojos se volvió a acomodar el brazo que disloco en tan peligrosa maniobra y gracias a la combinación de un Chakra verde que salía de sus manos y uno rojo que envolvía su brazo logro sanar casi de inmediato

\- esto será más divertido de lo que pensé y como bono extra me desarme de su médico de una vez – se alegró de su suerte el peliblanco

Hinata sonrió un poco, aprovechando su velocidad y que su oponente estaba confiado se acercó en un segundo junto al demonio

\- **Ame no hari** (lluvia de agujas) – susurro y empezó a golpearlo con su Taijutsu propio

El peliblanco solo hizo una mueca de desconcierto y después de dolor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba preocupado por Hinata

\- "¿que estará pasando?"—pensó al escuchar como la roca; donde lo más seguro era que su hermana estaba atrapada; se quebraba

\- **HOYE NO TE DISTRAIGAS** – grito su adversaria y por poco estampa su puño en la cara de Naruto

Naruto tuvo que contorsionarse hacia atrás y con el mismo impulso logro dar una patada en la cara de su atacante mandándola a volar lejas

\- je, quien se distrajo – murmuro Naruto al ver que su oponente no se movía

Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a partir donde su hermana se encontraba cuando sintió la necesidad de saltar

Un segundo después el piso donde él estaba parado fue cortado como si fuera de mantequilla

\- ¿dónde vas? – La voz no era de enojo, era más bien de diversión – no hemos terminado aún –

Naruto la vio y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni una marca en la cara, por lo menos con ese golpe debería tener la mancha de su sandalia en la cara pero ni eso tenia

-¿qué clase de cosa eres? – se preguntó Naruto

\- eso no se le pregunta a una dama – se burló de nuevo y levanto su pierna para que su pie quedara a la altura de su pecho completamente extendido

Naruto se puso en guarda, parecía que el siguiente ataque seria de Taijutsu

Una gota de agua se formó en su suela y callo sin reparo al suelo. Al llegar a la tierra la demonio sonrió

\- **Suiton: mizu raizu** ( Elemento Agua: Subida de Agua Cortante ) - realizo los sellos y de su pie salió una corriente de agua tan delgada que cortaba todo a su paso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin por su parte estaba muy intranquila, podía sentir la presencia de sus oponentes pero no concordaba lo que sentía con la fuerza que demostraban tener esos dos

\- no entiendo – dijo en voz alta

\- ¿que sucede? – pregunto la Sakura original

\- es que no entiendo porque no logro sentir su Chakra – se quedó pensando Karin mientras observaba a lo lejos la pelea – siento que Naruto y Hinata están peleando con sujetos muy débiles, casi con la fuerza de un Chūnin bajo pero al verlos esas mismas personas están demostrando tener la fuerza de un Jōnin alto – se mordió el labio – no entiendo –

\- ¿es por eso que no los sentiste?, ¿estabas concentrada en buscar Chakras poderosos que olvidaste los más bajos? – pregunto Sakura

\- sí, creo que cometí un error – dijo avergonzada

\- entonces si es eso, los otros… **¿dónde están?** – Sakura se alarmo de que pudieran estar cerca sin que lo notaran

Karin no lo había pensado, de inmediato cerro los ojos y se concentró en sentir a sus adversarios

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al otro lado de donde se realizaba la pelea dos figuras se escondían en las sombras que formaban los arboles

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto que tenía el cabello largo de color rosa pálido, le caía por la frente y le tapaba el ojo derecho, por debajo lo llevaba largo también pero con dos puntas, pero una más larga y otra menos corta. Sus ojos eran de color rosa. Su vestimenta era blanca y de corte chino, su camisa no tenía mangas mostrando unos delgados brazos, era larga hasta las rodillas pero se abría en la cintura y sus bordes se encogían para dejar a la vista sus piernas, su pantalón era blanco y holgado

El otro era un hombre que tenía el pelo que se paraba en punta en todas direcciones como si estuviera electrificado, de color azul; sus ojos son completamente negros y su piel tiene un tono rojizo. Su ropa era parecida a su compelerlo solo que este en lugar de una camisa lleva una bata que se ata a un lado de sus costillas y cadera, bajo este vestía una camiseta negra; también llevaba un cinturón marrón con una bolsa de armas atada, un pantalón largo del mismo blanco que el traje, unos guantes negros que le llegaban a los codos y unos zapatos de artes marciales

\- demonios – maldijo el pelirrosa

\- ¿Qué sucede Kusuna? – pregunto el demonio rojizo

\- lo que posa es que no se mueven, no se separaron como lo planeamos – dijo el llamado Kusuna

\- **muévete Setsuna tendremos que improvisar** – casi grito al ver que la pelirroja a la distancia estaba buscando algo en la dirección donde estaban ocultos – **esa mocosa es una ninja tipo sensorial** –

Con esa información salieron de su escondite

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata tenía una mueca en la cara de dolor

\- eso es todo lo que tienes – dijo el demonio gris

\- ¿que sucedió? – murmuro al sentir que algunos de sus dedos estaban rotos por los golpes que dio y ninguno hizo el efecto deseado

\- **ES MI TURNO** – grito el demonio al ver que Hinata estaba aturdida

Cerro su de por si enorme puño y lo cubrió de una especie de roca que lo hizo más grande aun y con fuerza le dio un puñetazo en el pecho a Hinata

Hinata sintió como sus costillas se rompían pero gracias a su flexibilidad logro desviar la gran mayoría del impacto a un lado

\- **ADMÍTELO NIÑA, SOY DEMASIADO PARA TI** – grito el peliblanco

De nuevo su Chakra verde y el rojo que emanaba de su cuerpo la curaron con extrema rapidez para poder seguir en la lucha

\- puedo ser una carga para todos – contesto muy seria – pero si hay un obstáculo que no puedo flanquear – cerro su puño con fuerzo – **LO GOLPEO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS** – grito

Y ocupando una velocidad superior a la que había ocupado hasta el momento corrió en línea recta a su oponente

El demonio gris apenas pudo cubrirse con sus brazos para no recibir le golpe de lleno en el pecho lo que ocasionó que volara aproximadamente veinte metros hacia atrás

\- muy débil – murmuro Hinata al darse cuenta que no llegaba a la fuerza de Sakura, mucho menos la de su maestra

\- eso estuvo mejor – dijo el peliblanco limpiándose un hilo de sangre roja que salía de su boca

\- no has visto nada – la voz de Hinata ya estaba en su espalda de nuevo

Tal vez no tenía la fuerza suficiente pero en velocidad nadie le ganaba aun

De nuevo dio una patada en la espalda del demonio y antes que diera un golpe en el suelo de nuevo apareció Hinata para darle un puñetazo en la quijada que lo elevo en el cielo y de nuevo en el aire un golpe con el tacón de su sandalia lo mando a hacer un cráter en el piso

\- co… con eso deberá ser suficiente – dijo resoplando por la falta de aire

La velocidad que demostraba que rivalizaba con la de Lee sin pesas la dejaba muy cansada sin poderse mover durante varias horas con naturalidad

\- no me vencerás – grito el demonio cuando se logró levantar. Un brazo y una pierna apuntaban a direcciones contrarias a las naturales y sangraba de varios puntos de su cuerpo pero su furia al verse casi derrotado hacia que no sintiera dolor alguno

De una de las heridas de su brazo salió una especie de serpiente negra

El efecto fue inmediato su piel antes gris tomo un color más natural y sus ojos negros fueron cambiados por unos cafés, sus puños redujeron su tamaño hasta ser normales

\- no me vencerás tan fácil – le arranco la cabeza a la serpiente negra y bebió un líquido negro que salió de ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Karin, ¿sientes algo? – pregunto Sakura

\- sí, creo que por… – veía con curiosidad a una parte lejana del bosque – **AGÁCHATE** – grito cuando una técnica Raiton salió de entre los árboles que estaba viendo

Sakura no tuvo mucho tiempo para reacción cuando sintió que una de las pelirrojas que protegían a la sacerdotisas la tacleo

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Karin

\- si, gracias – agradeció y vio que faltaba el clon de la pelirroja

Viendo más de cerca pudo notar que a unos dos metros de donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa había un círculo calcinado en el pasto, el clon de la pelirroja se sacrificó para proteger a la sacerdotisa

El pequeño periodo de aturdimiento que tuvieron las Kunoichis fue aprovechado por sus atacantes para acercarse a la sacerdotisa

Una de las pelirrosas se acercó a la sacerdotisa para verificar que estuviera bien pero cometió un enorme error, se olvidó de su entrono por completo

\- idiota – se escuchó la voz de un pelirrosa frente a ella

De inmediato debajo e su ropa apareció una serpiente negra que mordió a Sakura en el cuello

Los ojos jade de Sakura se abrieron demasiado y antes de que la serpiente abandonara su cuello ella desapareció en un puff

\- **SAKURA ENCÁRGATE DE LA SACERDOTISA** – grito Karin mientras apuntaba sus espadas a Kusuna

Un rayo pasó cerca de su cabeza al poder agacharse a tiempo

\- ¿donde crees que vas? – dijo un demonio rojo

-tick – salió de entre los dientes de Karin, dos oponentes no era nada bueno para una peleadora de corta distancia como ella

\- "tu" – Karin tuvo que decidir rápido que hacer y fue por el que se veía mas débil, el único humano del grupo

\- **NO LO HARÁS** – Setsuna lanzo shiruken imbuidos con Chakra Raiton y con hilos ninja los dirigía una y otra vez a Karin

\- " **eso duele** " – se quejó mentalmente al sentir como la electricidad saltaba de la hoja de su espada a su cuerpo – " **vamos Sakura escapa"** – veía de reojo a su hermana como cargaba a la sacerdotisa

\- **NO TE ATREVAS** – grito Karin al ver que el pelirrosa intentaba acercarse a su hermana

Recibió apropósito dos shiruken en el brazo, cortando los hilos ninja con sus espadas y al tiempo haciendo una apertura en la defensa de los Shinobis enemigos. De inmediato ocupando toda su velocidad intento atacar al más débil de los dos pero no fue suficiente y este logro escapar retirándose hacia atrás

\- **SAKURA HUYE CON SHION** – grito Karin al ver que sus fuerzas estaban fallando

 _"_ _idiota, no ocupes esta técnica sin las espadas reales"_

Recordó Karin las palabras de su maestro de Kenjutsu

Vio a su hermana y después a los dos enemigos que no pararían hasta matar a todos

Con sus dos espadas formo una cruz en su lado izquierdo un poco atrás de ella, suspiro dándose fuerzas para lo que seguiría y vio intensamente a los subordinados del demonio que intentaban sellar

\- **Kōtei no Kiba** (colmillos del emperador) – dijo Karin y sus espadas resplandecieron cuando dio la estocada a la distancia de sus oponentes

Una explosión llego después de que la intensa luz se disipo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto tenía algunos cortes en las piernas y los brazos pero lo más importante era que su oponente no tenía ni una herida ni cansancio aparente

Ansiedad era lo que sentía, pero no era por él, sentía que esa ansiedad venia de su hermana, estaba en peligro y tenía que ayudarla ya

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – grito y treinta clones rodearon ala ninja

- **Ōdama Rasengan** (Gran Bola Rasengan)— gritaron varios e impactaron en su oponente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El polvo se dispersó frente a los ojos de Sakura y vio que su hermana estaba parada frente a un gran corte en la tierra que asemejaba a una enorme cruz en el suelo

- **KARIN** – grito cuando vio que caía inconsciente y los brazos estaban amoratados por la fuerza de la técnica que ocupo

\- eso fue intenso – se escuchó al otro lado del corte de tierra – si hubiera sido más fuerte, si me hubiera matado –

Lo que quedaba de la nube de polvo desapareció y se mostró que el demonio rojizo realizo una barrera con el elemento **Raiton** que fue capaz de soportar la fuerza de la técnica

\- encárgate de la mocosa y voy por la sacerdotisa – dijo el pelirrosa saliendo detrás del demonio – hay que terminar cuanto antes porque el idiota de Gitai bebió el Chakra – se quedó viendo donde una columna de Chakra se levantaba a la distancia

Sakura sintió que su corazón se detenía

\- "¿Qué voy a hacer?"—pensó aterrada

\- ve a salvarla – escucho en su oído

Shion había despertado y estaba atenta a lo que pasaba

Sakura sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, abandonar la misión y salvar a su hermana o salvar a su hermana y arriesgarse a que todo se perdiera

 _"_ _el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la basura"_

Recordó las palabras de su sensei

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura y sin soltar a su protegida empezó a correr para salvar a su hermana - **NO TE ATREVAS** \- llego a tiempo para darle un golpe al desprevenido demonio rojo

El peliazul salió despedido por el fuerte golpe a caer inconsciente a la distancia

\- tú no te escaparas – dijo el pelirrosa detrás de Sakura y una de sus serpentees la mordió en el cuello

Sakura sintió un dolor intenso y lo único que pudo hacer fuer tomar con una de sus manos a Karin que seguía inconsciente y saltar con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás

\- "es veneno, tengo que anularlo" – pensó en pánico mientras revolvía las cosas que tenía en sus implementos médicos

Tambaleo un poco y su pie sintió como la tierra debajo de ella se desmoronaba un poco. Mientras sacaba una hipodérmica con un líquido amarillo se dio cuenta que estaba al borde del acantilado y Shion apenas se podía sostener de la espalda de Sakura

\- muy tarde – dijo el pelirrosa al lanzar un Kunai al hombro de Sakura

La ojijade no pudo moverse, se quedó paralizada por el veneno a centímetros de poder inyectarse el antídoto, después sintió un dolor intenso en su hombro para sentir inmediatamente después el vértigo de la caída

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba esperando a que la nube de polvo que levanto su gran técnica dejara ver lo que quedo de la demonio blanca

\- jajajajajaja – se escuchó una voz resonar por todo el lugar y a la vez sin provenir de ningún sitio – ¿crees que con eso me vencerás? – se burlo

Naruto tenía un tic en el ojo al ver como un charco de agua se empezaba a mover y tomar forma de la cabeza de su oponente

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió una explosión a la lejanía

\- veo que ya te entretuvimos lo suficiente – dijo la Kunoichi – espero que tus amigas no hayan sufrido demasiado – en medio de risas el charco desapareció en el bosque

Segundos después una columna de Chakra oscuro se levantó de donde estaba peleando su hermana y de nuevo la sensación de miedo lo inundo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba sentada en el piso con la mirada llena de terror al ver como ese hombre; si se le puede llamar así; ingería la sangre de esa extraña creatura y empezaba a transformarse de nuevo en ese demonio con piel gris, solo que esta vez era más grande, su piel parecía ser de piedra blanca y tenía seis musculosos brazos

Inútilmente inténtenlo alejarse, defenderse o por lómenos arrastrarse pero nada funciono, las repercusiones a su cuerpo por la técnica y las heridas que tuvo no le permitían moverse como quiera

Cerro los ojos cuando sintió que era el final de su existencia

-"lo siento Onii-chan"—pensó cuando seis brazos de piedra se dirigían a su cabeza

Dos lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pómulos se secaron al instante por una fuerte ráfaga de viento

\- **Rasengan** – grito alguien en las espaldas

El demonio gris no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, solo sintió como la técnica impactaba en su endurecida piel de piedra para después ser despedazada mostrando debajo su frágil cuerpo humano que también fue atravesado por la técnica

Hinata solo vio como el demonio salía disparado para caer por el borde del barranco que daba a un rio muy turbulento en el fondo

Después solo escucharon una enorme explosión que daba fin a ese demonio

-Gracias… Onii-chan - Hinata solo dirigió la vista a su salvador y agradeció a su hermano

En contra de su voluntad y férrea decisión de mostrarse frio y calculador dio una radiante sonrisa al ver que estaba bien Hinata, para después cambiar a unos ojos tristes al comprender lo rígidas que eran las premoniciones de Shion

\- esa era la explosión que acabara con el – murmuro triste para incertidumbre de su hermana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se sentía caer por el borde del desfiladero y sabía que estaba muerta, sin importar que tuviera o no el veneno paralizante en su cuerpo nadie sobreviviría a las turbulentas aguas del fondo

\- "sigo siendo una inútil"—pensó al aferrarse fuertemente de la mano de su hermana y sentir en su espalda a la sacerdotisa – "no solo voy a morir yo, sino también Karin y Shion, todo porque soy una inútil" –

Tenía cerrados los ojos con lágrimas saliendo de ellos cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo y el vértigo de la caída desapareció

\- hola – dijo Karin al estar sostenida de una raíz que sobresalía del risco – ¿qué paso? – pregunto desorientada

\- nada, solo que nos salvaste a las dos – dijo feliz Sakura al sentir el fuerte agarre de su hermana y el ligero pero constante abrazo de la rubia aferrada a su espalda

La felicidad tan pronto como vino se fue cuando se escuchó una explosión relativamente cerca y con impotencia de Karin y Sakura vieron como la sacerdotisa era golpeada en la cabeza por un trozo de roca y caía inconsciente al rio

\- **SHION** – grito Karin mientras Sakura todavía intentaba mover sus brazos en un vano intento de atrapar a la rubia

\- tenía más esperanzas en ese idiota de Gitai – se escuchó una voz calmada en el borde del desfiladero – pero supongo que no está todo perdido si acabo con esa molestia – se burló y desapareció

\- **SE ESCAPÓ** – se escuchó la voz de Naruto – **KARIN-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN EN UN MOMENTO LAS SUBIRÉ** –

Las mencionadas no dijeron nada, solo vieron al punto donde callo el cuerpo inerte de la sacerdotisa para ser arrastrada por el rio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO KARIN** – la voz de Naruto estaba molesta – **PUDISTE HABER MUERTO** –

\- yo solo… es que… la misión – balbuceo Karin al ver lo enojado que estaba el rubio

\- **eso no tiene que ver en nada, te prohibieron ocupar esa técnica por una razón** – Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro tratándose de calmar

Hinata tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, Sakura ya recuperada de la parálisis curaba los brazos morado de su hermana

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora? – Pregunto decaída – si yo no hubiera sido tan imprudente ella… - no pudo continuar, su voz se negó a salir de su garganta

Naruto respiro varis veces y se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar sin gritar

\- solo síganme – dijo Naruto

El camino al fondo del desfiladero por donde callo Shion no fue sencillo, perdiendo algunas horas en una caminata silenciosa y después siguieron la corriente unos kilómetros hasta que esta fue más tranquila para ver a lo lejos una ropa amarilla en la orilla del rio

Sakura y Karin sintieron un vuelco en el estómago y Hinata dejo de respirar al reconocer el cuerpo inerte de la sacerdotisa

\- lo siento – dijo Hinata mientras veía como Naruto sacaba el cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa fuera del agua

- **oye pelo teñida** – se escuchó la voz de una persona que se escondía entre los árboles que rodeaban al lago – **te dije que entre más rápido aceptes la muerte más fácil será todo** –

Para sorpresa de todos, una rubia salía de entre los árboles y se acercaba a paso lento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas horas antes, durante el amanecer

El sol tenía poco de haber aparecido en el horizonte, pero Shion y Taruho se encontraban en un pequeño claro a unos cien metros de donde se encontraban sus guardianes

\- ¿estas segura de dejarlo seguir con ese descabellado plan? – se escuchó la voz de Naruto que estaba parado en una rama de un árbol

Shion suspiro, no esperaba que nadie más la viera con ese malestar

\- **ya lo intente** – contesto indiferente mientras veía como su general preparaba un ritual

\- pero no me pecio que lo intentaras demasiado – se quejó Naruto al caer cerca de ella

\- **como sacerdotisa al mando mi palabras son la ley y quebrantarlas significan la muerte en muchas ocasiones** – los purpuras orbes vieron con intensidad a los azules del rubio – **pero esta ocasión no hay mucha diferencia en que me desobedezca** – se encogió de los hombros – **a excepción de que tú lo amarres a un árbol, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer** – su forma altanera de ser no decayó ni un poco mientras cruzada de brazos y veía como una a una las piedras que requeridas para el ritual se posicionaban en su lugar

\- **pero es tu sirviente, tu compañero… tu amigo** – la voz de Naruto era de furia – **no puedo creer que seas tan indiferente a esto, no has pensado la forma de intentar salvarlo en lugar de conformarte con salvar tu vida** – la levanto de su haori unos centímetros

\- **CREES QUE NO LO HE INTENTADO** – de un manotazo se libró del agarre del rubio – **CREES QUE NO ME HE CALLADO LAS PREMONICIONES, O QUE HE MENTIDO EN ELLAS… SIEMPRE SE CUMPLEN, NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA O COMO INTENTE CORREGIR LAS COSAS… SIEMPRE TERMINAN MURIENDO Y YO SIGO VIVA** – la voz de Shion era de desesperación

Naruto solo veía sin poder contestar como la rubia derramaba unas lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza sus puños

- **no poder decir nada, no poder derramar lágrimas ni decir que lo siento por un mero formalismo de ser el líder de mi pueblo y no poder dar a conocer mis sentimientos** – Shion temblaba de impotencia de no poder decir todo lo que pensaba al respecto

\- **he querido acabar con todo esto, acabar con el sufrimiento de las personas de mi alrededor pero no es posible, siempre supe que este día llegaría, el día donde yo tenga que sacrificarme en lugar de todos los demás, por ello solo pude hacer lo que siempre he hecho, callar mi dolor, respetar las decisiones de aquellos que dan su vida por mí y evitar que mis lágrimas salgan para no deshonrar a aquellos que me salvaron** – de nuevo ocupo su pose despreocupada con los brazos cruzaos

-…- Naruto no pudo decir nada más al percibir una fuerte luz proveniente de donde esta Taruho

\- estoy listo – la voz de Shion se escuchó pero esta era más gentil y menos pretenciosa de lo acostumbrado

Naruto parpadeo varias veces sin comprender lo que veían sus ojos, frente a él estaba Shion con un sonrisa amable y a su lado estaba la rubia con al que había peleado segundos antes que seguía con la mueca aburrida de siempre

\- no se preocupe Naruto-sama – la voz amable empezó a hablar – esta es una técnica llamada **Kage Kagami Shinten no Hō** (Método: Cambio de Cuerpo del Espejo de Sombra) y así será mi nueva forma hasta que muera – se tambaleo un poco – solo que me deja muy cansado durante días – se disculpó por tener que ser sostenido por Naruto para no caer

\- ¿estas seguro de esto? – dijo muy serio Naruto

\- ¿que haría si estuviera en sus manos la forma de salvar a alguien importante para usted? – los ojos que le dio el anteriormente castaño lo desarmaron ya no podía negar que el haría lo mismo de tener la oportunidad

\- te prometo que te protegeré – Naruto lo tomo por los hombros y lo vio fijamente

\- no se preocupe, he aceptado mi destino, por favor no haga algo que dañe a Shion-sama – contesto Taruho con la voz de Shion

\- está bien – dijo con pesar – pero no me gusta nada la idea –

Taruho se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – dijo Naruto y diez clones aparecieron alrededor

\- esperen dos horas después de que nos marchemos y después escolten a Shion… sama – pensó mucho esa última frase – al lugar de reunión –

\- recuerda – dijo la verdadera Shion – me vio caer de un precipicio después de ser golpeada por una fuerte explosión para caer a las aguas de un rio, por desgracia ya no saldrás vivo de esas aguas, tu cuerpo será arrastrado para quedar atorado a unos kilómetros de distancia en la tranquila corriente de un rio secundario – recordó toda su premonición

\- si Shion-sama, gracias por su comprensión – dio una reverencia y se alejó junto a Naruto, la carnada estaba puesta

\- cállate y solo vete – murmuro al ver borroso por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – murmuro Naruto al verla salir del bosque escoltado por sus clones

\- sabes que no podía irme sin verlo una última vez – dijo de igual forma para que solo Naruto la escuchara

Le dedico una mirada triste unos instantes en lo que acomodaba la cabellera rubia para que su rostro se pudiera ver con claridad

\- **QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ** – grito Sakura al no entender que pasaba y porque habían dos rubias frente a ella

Naruto tardo una hora en poderse explicar lo que paso y agradeció que ninguna de sus compañeras se pudiera mover como siempre porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto por lo furiosas que estaban por haberlas engañando

\- ¿Qué aremos a partir de ahora?—pregunto Sakura después de asimilar toda la información que le dio Naruto

\- he estado pensando en ello todo este tiempo – suspiro el rubio – y aunque sé que no les gustara, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La media noche estaba cerca de posarse sobre las cabezas de cuatro individuos que se encontraban en lo que alguna vez fue el castillo de la sacerdotisa

\- Yomi-sama – un pelirrosa se arrodillo frente a un individuo con una gabardina negra seguido por dos personas más a sus espaldas – hemos acabado con la sacerdotisa—

\- No es cierto – una voz profunda y segura salió de su garganta, muy diferente a como se veía en el exterior, como si estuviera muy cansado – Mōryō-sama me lo dice, el puede sentir como la sacerdotisa sigue con vida –

Los tres individuos frente a él temblaron por cometer tal imprudencia

\- creo que yo tendré que hacerme carga personalmente – dijo con malicia Yomi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las puertas de las frontera que delimitaba el país del fuego y el país de los demonios se sentía una terrible ansiedad por lo que se iba a desarrollar en unos minutos

No importaba que hicieran para frenar su paso, nada parecía funcionar, ese ejercito de marionetas hacía gala de su nombre y atravesaban sin dificultad todo lo que les pusiera enfrente

En esos momentos solo se encontraban Obito y Kakashi viendo con ayuda de sus Dōjutsu como una fila interminable de soldados se acercaban con paso lento pero constante hacia ellos

\- ¿crees que llegaremos a ver el amanecer? – pregunto Kakashi para romper el pesado silencio

\- eso espero, no me gustaría dejarla sola tan pequeña – contrasto en un suspiro

Y ese temor no era para menos, detrás de ellos estaban filas y filas de Shinobis, mercenarios, soldados y Samuráis de Konoha del país del fuego y de los demonios. Entre ese número de guerreros estaba una asustada castaña pensando en su hija que se encontraba en la aldea de Konoha

\- estoy seguro que eres tan testarudo que te las ingeniarías para visitarla aun estando del otro lado – bromeo el peliplata

\- si, dalo por hecho – dijo entre risas Obito

-hmp – se quejó Kakashi

\- ¿que sucede? – pregunto Obito

\- es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo – contesto su compañero

Obito se apuró a ocupar su Sharingan y vio algo que no se esperaba, el ejército fantasma daba media vuelta y emprendía su caminata de regreso a quien sabe donde

Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar al ser confirmado ese golpe de suerte por los vigías que tampoco creían lo que veían

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche daba paso a las estrellas mientras un grupo de cuatro Shinobis y una civil descansaban maltrechos al pie de los árboles que los rodeaban

Karin tenia los brazos vendados hasta los hombros y los intentaba mover lo menos posible, Sakura todavía sentía rígidas sus articulaciones aun después de haberse administrado el antídoto del veneno varias horas antes, Hinata estaba viendo al piso, todavía se sentía muy culpable por ser la causa de la muerte de Taruho

-"si solo me hubiera quedado tranquila"—pensaba y recreaba una y otra vez en su mente el grito casi de desesperación de Naruto para que se quedara tranquila

Naruto solo estaba con los brazos cruzados sentado en un tronco caído viendo a la nada

Shion estaba dormitando sentada en las raíces de un árbol

El ambiente en general era pesado y nadie se atrevía a hablar. Ese peso en el ambiente impido que se notara la presencia de tres individuos vestidos de blanco

\- esta es nuestra última oportunidad—hablo el pelirosa del grupo – no va a ver otra si fallamos –

Mientras daba su advertencia extendió sus brazos hacia sus dos compañeros

\- si, ya lo sabemos – dijo la única mujer del grupo, su piel era normal dando un tono rosa pálido y sus ojos eran cafés en esta ocasión

\- es mejor que estés atento para darnos más Chakra si lo necesitamos – se quejó un hombre de cabello azulado que le llegaba de bajo de sus hombros con ojos color café

El líder no dijo nada solo se concentró y de sus manos salieron tentáculos negros que se clavaron en la nuca de sus compañeros, de inmediato se empezaron a transformar en los demonios de piel blanca y líneas azules que era la mujer y el otro en el demonio rojo

Sin esperar más realizaron un par de sellos y una enorme ola apareció de la nada y cubrió el cielo varios cientos de metros a la redonda. Cuando estuvo lista la cúpula el demonio rojo lanzo su técnica **Raiton** que se unió a la técnica **Suiton** dándole un gris nebulosos y esta empezó a descargar su furia en forma de potentes rayos sobre todo el bosque, concentrándose en donde estaban los Shinobis de Konoha con cara de no saber que estaba pasando

Naruto no dijo nada, solo tomo en sus brazos a Shion y empezó a correr en dirección donde se encontraba el templo en un intento de alejar a la sacerdotisa del peligro

Su huida fue interrumpida por un muro de rayos que caían de la nube negra que se cernía sobre su cabeza

\- maldición – mascullo Naruto

Las Kunoichis no estaban en mejor condición, no solo los atacaban los rayos que caían sin parar del cielo, También enormes tentáculos grises descendían de la extraña técnica e intentaban aprisionar a sus víctimas. Todo lo que lograban hacer era saltar de un árbol a otro en un intento de no quedar electrocutadas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Kusuna es mejor que te apresures con el plan, no creo que podamos mantener mucho tiempo esta técnica – dijo cansado Setsuna con sudor en el rostro

\- si – contesto

Su plan era sencillo, distraer a los ninjas de Konoha e impedirles que escaparan mientras el pelirrosa acababa con la sacerdotisa durante la confusión del masivo ataque

\- hasta aquí llegaste niña – dijo cuándo repentinamente apareció detrás de Naruto y Shion

\- **NO** – grito Naruto sin poder hacer nada mientras el pelirrosa le cortaba la garganta a Shion

\- ¿Qué demonios?—se quejó Kusuna al desaparecer la sacerdotisa con el corte del cuello en un puff

Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas antes

\- he estado pensando en ello todo este tiempo – suspiro el rubio – y aunque sé que no les gustara, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ustedes regresaran a la aldea mientras yo seguiré con Shion-sama para que destruya de una vez a ese demonio –

\- **Y CREES QUE YO TE VOY A DEJAR HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ** – grito Karin

\- **si, por dos motivos** – elevo el tono Naruto – **soy tú líder y ya vimos que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto con las premoniciones, no quiero que lo vean** –

\- **NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI LÍDER, NO TE ABANDONARE Y PROMETÍ QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE NADA TE SUCEDIERA** – grito Hinata

\- **NO VEZ QUE ESTÁN DEMASIADO LASTIMADAS PARA PODER SEGUIR EN LA LUCHA** – intento hacer recapacitar a su hermana

Shion solo se quedó en silencio, viendo como esas personas hacían de todo para poder salvar a su amigo

\- ¿alguien haría lo mismo por mí?—pensaba con tristeza

\- **ESOS DEMONIOS LAS PUEDEN MATAR EN LA SIGUIENTE OCASIÓN DATTEBAYO** – termino Naruto con su mas grande miedo

\- **¿y crees que nosotros nos iremos así como así sabiendo que puedes morir tu?** – intervino Sakura

Naruto no dijo nada mientras el lugar se sumergía en un pesado silencio

\- ¿antes de seguir con la discusión? – La voz de Karin se escuchaba triste – ¿alguien más sintió que en esas personas había algo raro? –

\- no – contesto Hinata – a que te refieres –

\- es que pude sentir su Chakra – se puso incomoda Karin por lo que pensaba decir – pero solo era de alguien que apenas era un Chūnin bajo, no servirían habernos dado tanto problema –

\- pero muchas de las técnicas que ocuparon deberían gastar demasiado Chakra para poder realizarse y no hay que decir la columna de Chakra que mostro el oponente de Hina-chan cuando libero todo su poder - dedujo Naruto

\- eso es otro punto – recordó Karin – pude ver ese columna y definitivamente era Chakra pero no lo sentí, es como si fuera invisible para mí – se preocupo

En eso Hinata recordó la serpiente negra y como después de beber su sangre se transformo de nuevo

\- etto – la tímida voz de Hinata se escuchó el lugar – puede ser que no sea Chakra que ellos tengan naturalmente –

Hinata un poco intimidada por las preguntas de Sakura y Karin sobre el asunto lograron deducir una teoría

\- es parecido al sello maldito de Orochimaru – dijo Sakura en un susurro

\- si – Hinata confirmo con tristeza

\- pero entonces tiene el punto débil de tener un límite de tiempo en su uso – Karin no era tan susceptible al tema Sasuke, de hecho ella le tenía miedo – si logramos cansarlos podremos derrotarlos en el momento que intenten recargar su fuerza – dedujo Karin

\- bien, entonces ustedes tres – Naruto señalo a Karin, Sakura y Hinata – se quedaran atrás para poder detenerlos, por lo que dicen no son muy buenos sin esa ayuda extra y no tienen con ellos un ninja sensor, de lo contrario hubieran encontrado a Shion cuando nosotros y Taruho servimos la carnada – les ordeno

\- yo no sentí el cambio – Karin dijo entre dientes viendo a otro lado avergonzada por los múltiples errores que cometió en el día

\- **NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR SOLO** – grito Hinata

\- y no lo harán – suspiro Naruto – pero tienes que entender que están muy lastimadas y no voy a permitir que nades les pase, así que esto es lo que van a hacer, esconderse y esperar a que ataque a unos Kage Bunshin con un Henge para que se parezcan a nosotros – lo dijo con una sonrisa

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿ganamos? – Shizuku regresando a su forma humana después de cansarse ocupando su técnica Suiton - ¿creo que las vaporizamos? –

Lo último que vio de la pelirrosa, pelirroja y pelinegra fue que fueron alcanzadas por un enorme rayo al tiempo que Kusuna le cortaba el cuello a la sacerdotisa

\- creo que sí, y eso es bueno ya que no me quedaba nada de Chakra – dijo sonriendo Setsuna

\- yo no estaría tan seguro – se escuchó la voz de Karin detrás de ellos – **MUERE** –

Setsuna solo vio como un resplandor metálico se acercaba a él, después vio girar su mundo hasta caer en la fría tierra, mientras frente a sus ojos caía su cuerpo a unos metros

\- ¿Cómo…? – pudo formular la mujer

 **\- KAGE BUNSHIN IDIOTA, SOLO ERAN SEÑUELOS TODO EL TIEMPO SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura y le duro un golpe que le rompo todos los huesos y derribo barios arboles con el maltrecho cuerpo de Shizuku

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kusuna perdió unos segundos al intentar deducir que había pasado con la sacerdotisa estaba seguro que la había matado

 **\- Ame no hari** (lluvia de agujas) – una nube de humo envolvió a al rubio mostrando que en realidad era una pelinegra

El pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de decir nada al ser impactada en todos sus puntos vitales con letales estacadas

\- ¿Lista? – pregunta Sakura al ver como caía muerto el ultimo Shinobi enemigo

- **si** – dijo seria Hinata – **ya vayamos con mi Onii-chan** – no las espero y empezó a saltar por los árboles en camino al templo

\- ¿que se le va a hacer? – Se resignó Karin mientras guardaba el cuerpo del Shinobi en un pergamino – tal vez no den algo por este – cometo al aire al ver que su hermana también ya se había ido

Sobo sus heridos brazos y también salto a la oscuridad de la noche del bosque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Shion llegaron al borde de un precipicio donde la entrada al templo se encontraba en una cueva, sellos colgados en una cuerda daban la señal a donde se dirigían

La luz de la luna mostraba un camino rocoso pero libre de enemigos, todo parecía a su favor en ese lugar

\- **espera** – dijo Shion – **no sé cómo decirlo, pero tú eres el único al que he visto morir en más de una forma** –

Naruto se quedó meditando un momento

\- Shion se lo que sientes al respecto con tus visiones pero te prometo que te cuidare hasta el final y no moriré tan fácil, ninguna de tus visiones se hará realidad – la voz del rubio se notaba llena de convicción

Un grito rompió la silenciosa noche al tomar de improviso el salto de Naruto a Shion cuando este libro en su vuelo la caída de cientos de metros al fondo del cañón

\- ¿oye no es muy raro este silencio? – pregunto Shion

\- ¿he?—Naruto no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, él estaba muy concentrado en saltar enormes rocas para llegar a la entrada de la cueva – es cierto – se quedó parado sobre una enorme roca a algunos metros de distancia de su destino

\- es raro porque del otro lado del cañón si se escuchan ruidos de animales – Shion lo había notado porque todos esos ruidos la aterraban y les prestaba demasiada atención

Naruto sintió recorrer un sudor frio en la espalda e inmediatamente el instinto de saltar del lugar de inmediato

- **-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?—** grito Shion al sentir el vértigo de un enorme salto

Nadie tuvo que responder su pregunta, desde la posición que se encontraba flotando por milésimas de segundo en el cielo pudo notar como cientos de soldados salían del suelo rodeándolos e impidiendo que llegaran a la entrada del templo

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras)—grito Naruto y cincuenta rubios aparecieron junto a él en el cielo

- **Rasengan** – con ayudándose con un clon varias esferas azuladas y rojisas aparecieron en el cielo

La explosión fue tal que varias marionetas salieron volando cayendo por el borde y otros lograron asestar un golpe fatal a un clon cercano

A pesar de haber varios rubios con los cuales el original se podía ocultar, todas las marionetas daban con él al instante por ser el único que tenía a una adolecente aterrada en la espalda. No tardó mucho en recibir cortes y golpes en todo el cuerpo, el golpe decisivo fue un puñetazo en el rostro que recibo al proteger a la sacerdotisa de un golpe con la espada proveniente de su costado, con la vista nublada y si conciencia adormilada trastabillo dos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y el piso en el tercero

Naruto intento rápidamente conservar el equilibrio saltando, pero no conto que una espada lo hiriera en el hombro asustando a la rubia por sentir muy cerca el filo de la espada en el rostro que por instinto salto para atrás, soltando al rubio y callando al vacío

Todo paso en cámara lenta para la sacerdotisa, vio como el rubio formaba una cruz con sus manos y aparecían detrás de él dos rubios más que lo impulsaron para llegar a ella, las rocas pasaban muy cerca de su cabeza pero su mente estaba más preocupada en la seguridad del rubio, no quería que se cumpliera una de las premoniciones, una espada lo iba a impactar por la espalda

\- "si tan solo supiera defenderme" – por primera vez se sentía frustrada por no saber hacer nada

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron como si supiera lo que iba a suceder, de nuevo junto sus manos y aparecieron tres Kage Bunshin, uno lo empujo más rápido para detener a Shion de su caída, y los otros dos crearon un **Rasengan** con lo que desviaron una lanza que pretendía acabar con Naruto y Shion en su caída

De nuevo Shion estaba impresionada, nunca había presenciado tal situación, una premonición no se había cumplido, el destino estaba siendo cambiado con la férrea fuerza de voluntad de Naruto

Los brazos de ambos adolecentes rodearon sus cuerpos y el rubio hizo un giro, ahora él era el que estaba a espaldas de la caída, Shion solo cerró los ojos al ver que un lago se estaba acercando muy rápido

El impacto saco todo el aire de los pulmones de la rubia, al salir fue arrastrada a la orilla por Naruto mientras ella estaba helada, jadeando por aire en un intento desesperado de reponer todo el que perdió en el golpe, desorientada y enojada

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto enojada Shion después de dar tambaleantes pasos en un intento de poner distancia con el rubio

\- te dije que te defenderé hasta el final de todo esto – Naruto se quitó su chamarra, solo quedando con su playera negra y unos pantalones ANBU azul oscuro

\- tal vez tú lo logres – dijo Shion mientras miraba a Naruto con esperanza en los ojos

\- ¿que? – pregunto Naruto mientras veía a su maltrecha chamarra

\- cambiar el destino – dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojada

\- soy experto en eso – Naruto lo dijo con seguridad – vámonos, que tenemos que matar a un demonio – se puso de canclillas y señalo su espalda para que subiera la rubia

\- gracias – susurro en el oído del rubio cuando se colocó de nuevo en su espalda

\- agradéceme cuando termine todo este problema – termino con una sonrisa Naruto – ya verás que los dos salimos de esta –

Sin esperar una respuesta empezó a saltar por las rocas que sobresalían de la pared que formaban y al llegar a la cima pudo ver que más soldados se había sumado a la protección de la entrada

\- **YA ME HARTARON** – grito Naruto

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras)— de nuevo un centenar de rubios aparecieron junto a él, solo que esta ocasión no estaban separados en su caía de nuevo sobre el enemigo, ahora estaban en una formación compacta semejando a un ariete que tenía en su centro a la sacerdotisa

Al final la estrategia funciono, unos pocos llegaron hasta la entrada de la cueva junto con la sacerdotisa, los demás se quedaron el camino intentando detener a todo un ejercito

\- **CORRE, ENCÁRGATE DE TU TRABAJO, YO TE PROTEGERÉ DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto dejándola a la entrada de la cueva y se señalaba el pecho con su pulgar derecho

Naruto solo veía como Shion se intentaba reponer de la experiencia previa viéndolo con ojos de pánico

\- ten… ten cuidado – intento decir Shion

Los ojos de Shion se agrandaron y su mirada no comprendía porque Naruto tenía la mirada perdida todavía señalando su pecho que era atravesado por una espada de piedra

\- **NAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOO** – grito

\- **Rasengan** – un segundo grito apago al primero

El rubio con la espada en el pecho escupió un poco de sangre y desapareció en una nube de humo

\- te dije que no moriría tan fácilmente – apareció Naruto con lo que quedaba de la marioneta que intento matarlo – vámonos –cargo en sus brazos a la sacerdotisa y se internó en la cueva

Caminaron en la oscuridad total por unos minutos hasta que lograron divisar un resplandor naranja al final del camino

Al llegar se toparon con que el templo esta en medio de un volcán activo con un camino que más bien parecía un laberinto por lo intrincado que era

El sonido de una campanilla se escucho

\- no hubo una visión – se extrañó la sacerdotisa

Al voltear se fijó que su prendedor; una cascabel de cristal; estaba resplandeciendo y apuntaba a seguir uno de los múltiples caminos a escoger

Siguiendo el resplandor como brújula ambos rubios lograron llegar al centro del laberinto

\- no hay nadie aquí – dijo extrañado Naruto de que se encontraba todo un ejército enemigo fuera del templo pero nadie en el lugar

\- debió perderse en el laberinto – contesto Shion preparándose para el ritual de sellado

\- kai (liberar) – empezó el ritual y una serie de sellos manuales siguieron a sus palabras

Naruto se quedó viendo como en el piso un sello luminoso aparecía y un sarcófago emergía frente a la sacerdotisa. El rubio tuvo que apartare contra su voluntad cuando el sello luminoso llego a sus pies y este lo empujo alejándolo de la sacerdotisa

\- **_ilusa_** – se escuchó la voz del demonio por todo el lugar

\- ¿donde esta? – se puso en guardia Naruto

\- **_gracias, ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para continuar con mi resurrección_** – el eco del lugar era difícil de ubicar su procedencia

\- **_ya no te necesito_** – del techo se vio caer una figura negra a gran velocidad

\- **haaaaaa** – grito Shion. el peso de toda la caída la recibió en sus manos

\- **_tu quédate ahí_** \- Yomi tenía hincada a su merced a la sacerdotisa mientras todavía debajo de su bota están sus manos rotas

\- **SHION** – grito Naruto e intento por todos los medios entrar a la barrera que formaba el sello

-¿co… como?—pregunto Shion - ¿Cómo entraste?, nada puede pasar la barrera –

\- **_nada es un término muy amplio_** – se burló Yomi

Naruto se dio cuenta que había algo malo con ese hombre, al hablar no movía sus labios y su mirada estaba perdida sin ver realmente donde se dirigía su atención

\- **_para ser precisos, nada vivo que no sea la sacerdotisa puede estar aquí dentro_** – levantó los brazos para señalar la barrera – **_pero este cuerpo ya no está vivo_** –

Al terminar de dentro del pecho del hombre salió una neblina negra que de inmediato se dirigió al sarcófago que estaba frente a ellos

\- **_jajajajaja_** – el demonio conocido como Mōryō se burló - **_¿Qué se siente arruinar el momento por la cual tu existencia valía la pena?_** –

Shion solo dejo caer unas lágrimas de frustración

\- **SHION** – gritaba con fuerza Naruto mientras golpeaba las paredes invisibles de la barrera

Mōryō no perdió tiempo y en menos de un minuto ya había roto todos los sellos que resguardaban su tumba y abrió donde se encontraba su cuerpo

\- mi reinado de mil años empezara hoy – se escuchó resonar por toda la cueva

La barrera callo dejando a Shion sola e indefensa a algunos metros de donde saldría el demonio

\- **_SI… SI_** – gritaba con alegría Mōryō – **_LIBRE_** – grito

Naruto tuvo que taparse el rostro por la infundada de escombros que salieron volando detrás suyo, dejándolo impresionado por tan imponente adversario

Mōryō era un demonio sin forma definida y enorme, tentáculos negros bailoteaban en el aíre felices de poder seguir trayendo caos y destrucción al mundo

Los tentáculos de inmediato empezaron a atacar a Naruto y Shion, haciendo que Naruto tuviera que crear de nuevo cientos de clones para enfrentar a tan singular enemigo

\- estoy seguro que esto lo leí en alguna parte – se quejó Naruto al darse cuenta que cada vez que destruía un tentáculo este era sustituido por dos más en su lugar

Técnicas Fūton, shiruken y Kunais eran su repertorio para acabar con él, pero a pesar de que el rubio y un pequeño ejército lo estaban combatiendo con todo lo que tenía no lograba dar un golpe gritico. Las técnicas Suiton estaban fuera de contexto al encontrarse en medio de un mar de roca fundida

-"tengo que hacer algo"—pensaba con miedo Shion viendo sus dedos rotos en posiciones insanas

\- te… tengo que protegerlo – dijo al recordar que esa era su última visión protagonizada por el rubio

 _"_ _nunca la pierdas, esta campanilla siempre te protegerá"_

Recordó Shion las palabras de su madre

-"eso es"—pensó y sin recapacitar sus acciones se llevó una de sus manos a la solapa de su haori

\- **HAAAAAAAA** – dio un grito de agonía la rubia, sus manos estaban peor de lo que pensó, al intentar sostener el cascabel fueron envueltas en un dolor insoportable

Naruto se quedó viendo a la sacerdotisa, tenía miedo de que la bestia la hubiera alcanzado. Después un sabor metálico se apodero de su boca, y sintió la enorme necesidad de vomitar

La mirada de Shion era de terror al ver como el rubio se tambaleaba para poder llegar a ella

El rubio no comprendía que sucedía, solo sabía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y se estaba volviendo todo negro. En un dejo de lucidez se llevó las manos a su costado derecho comprobando que un trozo de su cuerpo había desaparecido, una buena parte de su costado entre su pelvis y costillas ya no existía

\- Hinata… Sakura… – dijo en un susurro lamentándose por no poder cumplir sus promesas – Shion… — en esas últimas palabras todo se volvió negro

\- **NARUTO** – escucho pero no supo identificar la voz

Shion estaba en shock viendo como su protector caía muerto. En un inútil intento de solucionar las cosas tomo su cascabel con sus manos maltrechas e intento llegar al cuerpo de Naruto. No pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando el piso donde estaba parada se derrumbó y callo a un vacío infinito

El cascabel rodo hasta donde llegar a la mano extendida de Naruto en un intento de llegar con Shion, con sus últimas fuerzas cerro su mano atrapando el cascabel en su puño

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Frio, oscuridad, soledad, miedo, tristeza. Todo se juntaba en su pecho, todo había terminado muy mal, se arrepentía ya que todos los sacrifico que había hecho y los que la demás personas habían hecho por ella fueron en vano, todas esas persona que habían muerto pensando que salvaban a aquella que derrotaría a ese demonio

\- Naruto – dijo Shion y sus palabras hicieron eco en ese enorme vacío por donde caía

No sentía nada fuera de su cuerpo, no había vértigo de la caida, no había dolor del golpe con el suelo, el dolor de sus manos seguía dándole la seguridad de que seguía con vida, pero no había nada que no fuera un silencio ensordecedor y un negro infinito

Su mirada enfocaba un pequeño punto luminoso frente a ella pero no sentía apoyo de nada en sus pies, por lo que no pudo cerciorarse de que se trataba

\- **_Ilusa_** – la voz de Mōryō resonar por el lugar— ** _creías que podías derrotarme, hacer algo que ninguna de las anteriores logro hacer_** –

Su voz era de burla de satisfacción de tenerla en ese lugar sola y desprotegida

\- **_nadie te dijo en verdad de que se trataba el ritual para sellarme verdad_** – su gozo era enorme al sentir como la rubia se tensaba – **_en verdad que me das lastima_** – la risa que acompaño a la afirmación hizo que se enfureciera Shion – **_el ritual solo hace que yo y tú nos fusionemos en un nuevo ser, el tiempo que nuestras conciencias pelean para ver quién es el que controla los pensamientos es el tiempo que aprovechan para sellarme para detenerme y hacerse de una falsa idea de seguridad_** –

Shion tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta ese momento noto algo que no le había prestado atención, en el eco de la voz de Mōryō se podía distinguir muy apagada y casi invisible el sonido de la voz de su madre

\- mama – dijo en un sollozo

\- **_si_** – confirmo Mōryō – **_yo no soy el mismo demonio que tu madre derroto, ni el demonio que mato a tu madre era el mismo que creo esta leyenda_** – se burló – ** _yo soy la nueva esencia que resulto vencedora de la pelea de voluntades, pero a pesar de la cualquiera pensaría, tu madre resultó muy fácil de vencer, su mente era muy débil a comparación del poder de su cuerpo_** -

Shion estaba enojada al enterarse de todo

-"¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?"—pensó con tristeza

\- eso es porque yo les pedí que nadie te enseñara como controlar tus poderes – se escuchó una segunda voz, una más cálida y amorosa

Un segundo punto de luz apareció frente a sus ojos, en esta ocasión la luz se acercó a ella y conforme avanzaba se hacía más grande cubriéndola con su calidez

\- mama – Shion lloro al verla frente a ella con su amorosa sonrisa que ella recordaba

La sacerdotisa Miroku; madre de Shion; se veía tal cual la recordaba Shion, tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de color gris y su era tez blanca. Llevaba las mismas ropas que tenía cuando murió al proteger a Shion, una túnica blanca con varios bordes de color oscuro, con una blusa de color azul claro; alrededor de su cabeza llevaba una especie de diadema dorada que le daba el estatus de sacerdotisa en jefe del país de los demonios.

\- lo siento hija, tenía miedo de que no supieras controlar tu propia fuerza y te convirtieras en una amenaza mayor a lo que es Mōryō – unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos al abrazar a su hija después de más de diez años de ausencia en su vida – por ello solo permite que te enseñaron el ritual de sellado sin pasar por el entrenamiento Shinobi que yo recibí en mi tiempo –

\- ¿porque nadie me lo dijo? – esta vez lo dijo en voz alta Shion

\- mi niña, no sabía en quien confiar tal secreto – su voz se escuchaba amorosa – cuando Mōryō fue liberado una vez más tu tenías cuatro años, solo yo sabía que habías sido bendecida con un poder mucho mayor al que cualquiera de tus predecesoras hubiera mostrado- abrazo a su hija como si con eso intentara deshacerse de todas sus culpas – tenía miedo que no supieran como educarte y te condujeran al camino de la destrucción, por ello en contra de todas nuestras leyes ordene que no se te entrenara, lo único que deseaba era que tuvieras una vida tranquila lo más normal que pudieras tener –

Shion no dijo nada solo recordó todas las personas se habían sacrificado por ella, ciento cinco almas que llevaría a rastras hasta que muriera

\- "Naruto… Taruho… Susuki…"—empezó a recordar uno a uno todas las personas que se sacrificaron por ella – "todos murieron pensando que yo haría lo correcto al final"—su convicción regreso a ella

\- **_¿que crees que haces?_** – la voz de Mōryō se escuchaba débil pero todavía emanaba un gran poder de el – **_ME ENGAÑASTE, ESPERASTE A QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ PARA MOSTRAR TODO TU PODER_** – grito molesto por confiarse – **PERO NO LO LOGRARAS, NO LA SACARAS DE AQUÍ Y SOLO VERAS AL FINAL COMO SUCUMBE BAJO MI VOLUNTAD COMO TODAS LAS ANTERIORES** –

La oscuridad poco a poco entraba en ese espacio de luz que creo el alma de Miroku

\- siento haberte dejado sola desde tan pequeña – Miroku la vio a los ojos – pero ahora que sabes la verdad puedo decirte que la campanilla no solo te protegía sino que también impedía que tus verdaderos poderes se mostraran – le dio un beso en la frente y la luz empezó a desaparecer de su alrededor – sé que harás lo correcto con tus poderes, pero sin importar lo que pase recuerda que yo te amare sin importar que hagas – con esas palabras desapareció

Shion toco su frente donde su madre le dio su beso de despedida, vio que lo que antes era un punto de luz distante ahora era el agujero por donde callo, podía ver el techo de roca y el resplandor naranja del volcán

Shion suspiro y dio media vuelta encarando a la oscuridad, realizo unos sellos y su cuerpo se cubrió de un resplandor que vencía con facilidad a esa oscuridad

Su madre no solo se despidió con ese beso, le dio todos los conocimientos que necesitaba para defenderse, poder ocupar sus habilidades conscientemente y la forma de acabar con Mōryō de una vez por todas

\- **ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ** – grito Shion

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, ya no sentía dolor ni cansancio, era hora de acabar con todo

\- **_COMO ES POSIBLE_** – Mōryō con sus tentáculos de oscuridad intentaban atacar a la sacerdotisa pero la luz reflejaba todo ataque – **_NO DEBERÍAS PODER DEFENDERTE SIN ESA CAMPANILLA_** – grito enfurecido

\- **ya no volverás a molestar a nadie, nuestra existencia será borrada por completo** – dijo Shion con seguridad mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

En esa forma dentro del demonio podía sentir las voces y los lamentos de cientos de madres que tuvieron que abandonar a sus hijas para poder detener una vez a esa cosa

Todas las sacerdotisas antes de ella tenían la obligación de tener una hija antes de morir, una hija que continuaría con su legado al ser portadora de los poderes de su línea de sangre, una hija que seguiría con las enseñanzas de las sacerdotisas del país de los demonios, una hija que se convertiría en madre de la siguientes generaciones de hijas que estarían a la espera del resurgimiento de ese demonio

Shion terminaría con él y ese ciclo de sufrimiento se cavaria

Al fondo de la oscuridad se veía como una luz empezaba destruir la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar

\- **_ESO ACABARA CON LOS DOS Y CON LO POCO QUE QUEDA DE TODAS TUS PREDECESORAS_** – Mōryō se escuchaba en pánico por la posibilidad de dejar de existir para siempre

\- **estoy segura que todas ellas están conforme con mi decisión de acabar con esto de una vez por todas** – dijo Shion con seguridad reprimiendo una mueca de dolor

La rubia sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba desde adentro por todo el poder que estaba liberando para acabar con el demonio, pero sabía que ese sufrimiento desaparecería cuando la luz la alcanzara y borrara también su esencia de ese plano de existencia

\- **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MUERAS** – de nuevo una voz dentro de esa oscuridad

Shion giro a tiempo para ver como una pelinegra de mechones rojas le extendía los brazos en un intento de atraparla en su caída

Hinata una vez que ya tenía a la sacerdotisa fuertemente aferrada con sus manos fue jalada por una línea interminable de Kage Bunshin que fungían como una cuerda de salvamento

\- **¿QUÉ HACES?** – dijo sorprendida Shion cuando sintió de nuevo el calor del volcán y el dolor de sus dedos al salir de los territorios dominados por el demonio

La fuerza con la que fueron jaladas las catapulto al techo de la enorme cueva donde podían ver con claridad toda la extensión de su enemigo

\- **PROTEGIENDO TU TRASERO TAL COMO TE LO PROMETIMOS** – se escuchó la voz de Naruto justa arriba de sus cabezas

Shion se alegró de verlo con vida, Naruto mas sin en cambio estaba muy concentrado en su enemigo, tenía que desecarse de esa cosa a toda costa, cuando los tres estuvieron la misma altura preparándose para caer, Naruto empezó a realizar un Rasengan con ayudad de Hinata, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta el cascabel que tenía en las manos Naruto quedo en el centro de la técnica dándole un brizo blanco en lugar del rijoso que acostumbraban. La rubia por instinto toco las manos de los Uzumaki y la esfera giratoria creció mucho

Mōryō estaba colérico, pero no podía mover con libertad sus tentáculos para defenderse, la técnica que la sacerdotisa libero en su interior lo dejo demasiado herido a pesar de que no se completara al salir ella de su interior

\- **_NOOOOOO_** —fue lo que grito al ver a ese mini sol acercarse a el

La explosión resonó por todo el lugar levantando una espesa nube de polvo

Cuando la tierra dejo de vibrar y el polvo se acentos se vio a tres figuras paradas al centro de un enorme cráter que se empezaba a llenar con roca fundida. Cansados y adoloridos los tres se acercaron a otras dos figuras que se encontraban sentadas donde había caído originalmente Naruto herido de muerte

Karin sangraba de su muñeca izquierda y se veía con unas ojeras pronunciadas y cansada como si no hubiera comido ni dormido durante semanas. Sakura no se veía en mejores condiciones, sus manos estaban quemadas y se podían ver que sus puntos de Chakra a lo largo de sus brazos estaban morados como si hubieran manejada más Chakra de lo que hubieran estado acostumbrados

Los cinco solo sonrieron y se dejaron caer al suelo cansados

No pudieron descansar más de cinco segundo al escuchar como la roca crujía a su alrededor, la cueva se estaba cayendo y ninguno tenía suficiente fuerza para salvar a nadie

Todos cerrón sus ojos resignados a su final cuando sintieron que alguien los cargaba y sacaba con velocidad del lugar

No tardaron en reconocer que sus maestros y amigos eran sus salvadores. Obito, Kakashi, Kurenai, Elyse, Gai y Asuma se las habían ingeniado para poder entrar a la cueva en el último segundo

Al salir pudieron observar innumerables cuerpos de roca destruidos o congelados en un sinfín de posiciones diferentes y entre los escombros sentados se encontraban los demás novatos con cara de cansancio pero felices de ver salir con vida a sus compañeros y amigos

Los refuerzos tardaron en llegar porque el grueso principal del ejército enemigo no los deja pasar para ayudar a Naruto y compañía con la avanzada que ya estaba custodiando el templo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El amanecer estaba apareciendo en el horizonte y Shion se había quedado parada alrededor de una hora a unos metros del precipicio frente lo que fue horas antes la entrada al templo, se sentía en paz mientras veía como el bosque debajo de ese desfiladero se iluminaba con los rayos del sol, por primera vez de en su vida se sentía feliz de estar con viva y esa hora de recapacitación le hicieron darse cuenta de su lugar en la vida. Ahora ya sabía su propósito

\- **Naruto-kun** – la voz de Shion llamo la atención de todos

Naruto que estaba siendo revisado por Sakura y Hinata para cerciorarse que su herida hubiera sanado bien, volteo a verla

\- si dime – se acercó sin ponerse de nuevo su camiseta

Shion se sonrojo al verlo con el torso desnudo

\- después de la plática con mi madre supe que Mōryō fue creado por el odio en los corazones de las personas, ese mismo odio era de lo que se alimentaba para seguir existiendo y estoy segura que ese mismo odio lo hará revivir en mucho tiempo en el futuro – la voz de Shion sonaba amable, todo el peso que sentía por ser la sacerdotisa de había ido después de su plática con su madre y que esta le diera los conocimientos que le negaron en su niñez

\- por eso te quiero pedir un favor – la cara de la sacerdotisa era adornado con un notorio color rojo en sus mejillas

\- te prometí que te ayudaría en lo que fuera y no cambiare de parecer - dijo con seguridad Naruto

\- ¿quieres ayudarme a transmitir mi legado a la siguiente sacerdotisa?—dijo un poco tímida Shion

Karin, Sakura y Hinata veían con duda esa petición, no entendían por qué el comportamiento de la sacerdotisa

\- oye Kakashi – la voz de Obito se escuchó atrás de ellas – corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿no las sacerdotisas del país de los demonios tiene algo así como un Kekkei Genkai y el legado solo puede ser transmitido teniendo un hijo con ella? – pregunto con cierto grado de inocencia

Al escuchar la pregunta las tres Kunoichis sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda

\- si, así es – contesto Kakashi viendo la reacción de sus alumnas

\- sí, porque no debería ayudarte con eso – la respuesta dejo helados a todos por la naturalidad con que lo dijo Naruto

\- ya verás que tan buen tío soy Dattebayo – dijo emocionado - le enseñare a hacer un sinfín de bromas, la entrenare en todo lo que sé – empezaba a enumerar todo lo que le enseñaría a su próxima "sobrina" cuando sintió tres presencias sedientas de sangre, su sangre para ser más precisos

\- ¿que… que sucede? - pregunto temblando de miedo – **ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTA VEZ NO HICE** **NADA** – grito con miedo pero antes de que pudiera escapar una cadena dorada lo apreso de sus pies y lo arrastraba hacia sus verdugos – **DATTEBAYO** – grito dejando surcos con sus dedos en un intento de detener su inminente destino

Por alguna razón nadie intento ayudar a Naruto, ni Kurenai que era la que más lo defendía en esos casos no hizo nada

Ino estaba carcajeándose descontroladamente en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago y Kiba solo mascullaba algo de rubios suertudos

Shion tenía razón, Naruto moriría en esa misión, lo triste era que no sería a manos de un enemigo

La rubia sacerdotisa por su parte no se enteró de nada después de escuchar el "sí" de Naruto, estaba perdida en sus fantasías imaginando una niña rubia de coletas con los ojos color azul y marcas en las mejillas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un cuarto oscuro una figura sentada en posición de dolo meditaba, era una costumbre que encontró gratificante para despejar su mente

La tenue luz que daba unas velas encendidas a su alrededor se movían a compás de su rasterización. Cada respiración hacia resplandecer una figura fantasmal que lo rodeaba

la oscuridad hacia que fuera difícil de distinguir de que se trataba pero parecía un enorme hombre sentado en la misma posición que el que meditaba, estaba vestido completamente con una armadura samurái y sus ojos resplandecían en un todo rojo, la fantasmagórica presencia tenía un tenue brillo morado

solo vestía pantalón azul oscuro con una hakama tubular azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas, llevaba protectores de brazo negros que cubrían sus antebrazos, un cinturón de cuerda morada atado en un arco alrededor de la hakama

su torso desnudo muestra que tiene un infinidad de marcas negras en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de las cuales salen tenues llamas de color negro y morado, las de color negro intenso solo abarcan un cuarto de todas las llamas

\- **SASUKE-KUN** – se escuchó la voz infantil de una mujer resonar por los pasillos

El fantasmal samurái dio un golpe con sus manos en el piso levantando la loza y el Uchiha abrió los ojos mostrando su Sharingan activado

\- **¿que quieres?** – la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba molesta mientras se ponía la parte superior de un kimono de mangas largas, sus marcas ya habían desaparecido cuando la mujer entro a la habitación

\- solo te quería decir que ya conseguí lo que me pediste – dijo con tono de niña mientras jugaba con sus talones de dándole la espalda a Sasuke para que se pusiera su camisa

\- bien hecho Hikari – dijo con tono frio

El no le gustaba entablar relación con nadie en esa base pero la necesitaba mantener contenta para seguir con sus planes

\- **hmp** —se molestó la mujer e hizo un puchero – **ya te dije que me llames Kari-chan** – canturreo su nombre

\- **no fastidies, suficiente tengo con llamarte por tu nombre** – dijo molesto pasando a su lado sin voltearla a ver

Kari no había cambiado casi nada dese la primera vez que la vio a la entrada de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, seguía con sus pantalones y bufanda con estampados de camuflaje negros y grises, su chaleco táctico y nunca le había visto los ojos o la boca, en algún momento le recordó a su maestro Kakashi por lo empeñada que estaba en ocultar su cara del reto de mundo

\- **pero ya es hora de empezarnos a mover con la siguiente fase del plan** – sentencio Sasuke caminando por los pasillos de la guarida de Orochimaru

\- **SI** – grito alegre la joven mujer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Si por fin una nueva actualización, si ya se no tengo perdón de nadie pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente pero aquí un capitulo casi triple con todo el arco argumental de Shion. Las cosas poco a poco se empiezan a revelar para empezar de lleno con todo lo que es Shippuden

Ciento que sea muy corto ahora mis cometarios y pido una disculpa por el retraso de nuevo pero el trabajo me ha absorbido mucho, no se preocupen, no la abandonare pero tal vez no actualice con el mismo ritmo hasta que logre estabilizarme de nuevo con todas mis actividades diarias

También pido una disculpa por no responder los reviws que me llegaron del ultimo capitulo pero no cuento tampoco con mucho tiempo, por ello también estoy haciendo algo que dije que no me gustaría hacer, poner más de 12000 palabras de historia en un capitulo en la web de fanfiction

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capitulo para saber a que universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 8

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-09-10 (no se ni para que pongo esto XD)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	35. Doble Bendición – recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 27 Doble Bendición – recuerdos

Oscuridad era lo que reinaba en ese lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido de pesados pasos resonar en el eco de las paredes mientras dos siluetas caminaban perezosamente por el camino hecho de tierra y piedra

Al final del camino una tenue luz iluminaba una gran caverna tallada en la piedra de una montaña del lugar, al centro se podía ver que la fuente de dicha luz era una presencia fantasmagórica semitransparente. Solo se podía apreciar claramente que se trataba de un hombre pero nada más eso, no se podían ver sus facciones o colores de cabello o piel, lo único de color que mostraba eran sus ojos, unos extraños ojos color morada intenso con círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila de color negro

El fantasma no parecía venir del mundo de los muertos, más bien por los colores primarios que lo rodeaban como un aura, era más fácil pensar que se trataba de un holograma que un ente venido a espantar

\- ¿la encontraron? – pregunto el holograma de ojos morados

\- si – contesto una de las figuras que entraron en la cueva

Vestido con un manto negro con estampado de nubes rojas, una pañoleta que le cubría la boca y unos ojos con la esclerótica negra con el color del iris verde claro

Solo levanto su brazo y mostro a una niña de cabello verde, piel morena y ropas blancas. Inconsciente y muy golpeada

\- bien – resonó en las paredes de rocas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche en Konoha estaba cayendo al final de un día largo y aburrido. La Hokage sin importarle mucho su trabajo pendiente estaba apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano que descansaba en el escritorio. Tenía la mirada fija en un libro que giraba perezosamente sobre uno de sus cantos con ayuda de su otra mano

El libro era uno escrito por Jiraiya. Ella había ocupo todo el día; desde que llego al amanecer hasta hacía pocos minutos; en leerlo, por lo regular no se atrevería a leer los libros de su excompañero de equipo por ser en su mayoría de trama erótica, pero este de sobria presencia con austeras letras señalando el título y una pequeña biografía del autor en el lado contrario era la excepción

\- La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz… – leyó en voz alta una vez más el nombre del libro - Naruto – completo con una sonrisa triste

Ese libro era muy bueno, era una lástima que las demás personas no lo consideraran así. Este libro fue el primero que escribió en su carrara como autor pero no se vendió muy bien haciendo que Jiraiya se enfocara más en los relatos erótico donde fue un gran éxito

Tenía sentimientos encontrados porque bien podría ser ese libro la última copia que existirá de esa publicación y era un recuerdo preciado para Jiraiya, y tal vez para ella también, pero también le recordaba gran parte de sus errores que cometió en la vida. Se arrepentía porque ella tuvo el honor de tener el primer libro impreso como un regalo del autor pero su orgullo, dolor y tristeza fueron mayores y lo desecho sin siquiera mirarlo

Después de casi treinta años de eso podía ver que infantil se comportó. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió en su ausencia y menos aún que por ello Dan hubiera muerto, pero en ese tiempo lo culpo y lo odio al grado que no le permitió hablarle ni tocarla

Suspiro con tristeza, claro que después de leerlo se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo y dijo en ese momento. Sabía que él se ausento por una buena causa, hizo algo que ni ella se atrevió a hacer; aunque tampoco fue tan fría como Orochimaru como para sugerir matar a esos huérfanos; no se creía capaz de hacerse cargo de tres niños ella sola durante algunos años. Si no podía hacerse cargo de ella misma una noche

Pero como recompenso su buena acción, fue grosera e hiriente cuando el regreso con una sonrisa y le mostro su primer libro. Herida y con el corazón frio lo desprecio de una manera injusta y tiro al rio su regalo, tiempo después todo ese dolor acumulado y que negaba dejar salir la llevaron a decidir irse de la aldea. El destino tampoco fue amable con el viejo Sennin porque ella se enteró; y muy a su pesar en su momento se alegró cuando lo supo; que los tres chicos habían muerto tiempo atrás mientras todavía eran adolecentes

\- la vida es injusta – murmuro con tristeza por sus acciones pasadas

Sabía que Jiraiya no le guardaba rencor y el amor que le profesaba desde niño seguía ahí pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para pedir perdón y demasiado cobarde para desmenuzar sus propios sentimientos y averiguar que es lo que el Sennin era para ella

De nuevo suspiro cansada y triste

No solo el pesar de los recuerdos la mantenía en ese estado de depresión. El simple hecho de tener el libro en sus manos después de ganarlo en una apuesta la tenían en un estado de alera por cualquier cosa, no por nada la llamaban la legendaria perdedora

\- algo malo va a pasa – pensaba mientras seguía viendo girar el libro en sus dedos

Cada vez que ganaba una apuesta era que algo malo iba a ocurrir, al principio creyó que era por el resurgimiento del demonio Mōryō y la casi muerte de Naruto pero al final todo salió bien y el sentimiento de miedo no se fue de su mente

-¿Qué harían ustedes? – pregunto al leer una vez más la dedicatoria del libro

 _"Felicidades Minato y Kushina en su boda"_

Se leía escrito en tinta negra en la primera hoja el nombre de los dueños originales de aquel libro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ HAYAS AYUDADO A HACER ESTO** – se escuchaba el estridente grito de Sakura por media aldea

Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza cuando encontró a su hermana revisando un libro en la sala de su casa pero su grito salió cuando lo reviso y leyó las dedicatorias

 _"Gracias Rábano parlante por corregir y aumentar esta historia"_

\- ¿qué?, podría ser cualquier Karin a la que se refiere – dijo un poco avergonzada, viendo a otro lada mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

\- **NUNCA DICE TU NOMBRE** – grito Sakura

Karin solo se golpeó su frente con la mano al cometer semejante estupidez

\- **sabía que ese tipo pervertiría a mi pequeña Onee-chan** – estaba furiosa la pelirrosa

Los ojos de ira fueron sustituidos rápidamente por unos llenos de pánico cuando una idea cruzo por su mente e inmediatamente se acercó peligrosamente a su hermana con la palma de su mano resplandeciendo de color verde

Karin no sabía que intentaba su hermana pero la cercanía la incomodaba y más cuando por acto reflejo detuvo la mano de su hermana cuando esta se dirigía a un lugar prohibido de tocar en la parte baja de su cuerpo

- **¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?—** grito enojada

\- so… solo quería saber… si… si… ya… sa… sabes… si todavía eres… eres vi… - la pelirrosa estaba sumamente avergonzada pero todavía intentaba posar su mano en esa parte de su hermana para hacerle un chequeo médico y comprobarlo

Karin inmediatamente se tiño de rojo y casi sacaba vapor por las orejas de lo avergonzada que estaba

- **cla… Claro que lo soy** – dijo casi gritando – **no soy ese tipo de persona** – dijo ofendida— **este libro se lo pedí a ero-Sennin porque se lo pienso regalar a Kakashi-sensei** –

\- **¿entonces porque tienes dos copias?** – pregunto Sakura separándose un poco de su hermana

\- etto – de nuevo la manía de Hinata aparecía en el cuerpo de Karin al jugar con sus dedos y mirar al piso – es que después de la última vez que solo le regale algo a Kakashi-sensei me dejo de hablar por una semana Obito-sensei – dijo como una niña que la pillaron haciendo travesuras – creo que su rivalidad todavía está muy presente –

-¿Por qué ese libro?—pregunto Sakura consternada por inusual regalo

\- primera porque sabemos que es un gran fanático de estos libros y le gustara tenerlo un mes antes de que salga al mercado – contesto Karin más segura de sus palabras – y lo segundo es que supe que regalo toda su colección y por ello esta decaído desde hace quince días -

\- está bien, te creo – dijo resoplando menos enojada y nervios – pero vamos ya a entregar esos libros – tomo de la mano a su hermana y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa

-"pero no te libraras que te haga ese chequeo médico"—pensó Sakura

- **pero si ya está anocheciendo** – contradijo Karin intentado en vano detener a su hermana

\- no importa, entra más rápido quite eso de tus manos más tranquila estaré – Sakura jalaba sin ningún problema a su hermana

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una sorprendida Hinata que estaba a punto de hacerlo por ella misma

\- ¿Qué sucede?—murmuro la pelinegra al ver como Sakura corría arrastrando a Karin por las calles de Konoha – ya les preguntare después de dejarle su ropa a mi Onii-chan – le restó importancia al asunto ya que tenía que llevarle su ropa a Naruto

El rubio estuvo internado en el hospital los últimos quince días desde que termino la misión de escolta de la sacerdotisa Shion para vigilar su recuperación de la herida que recibió en el costado y la golpiza que le dieron sus hermanas después de que contestara la "inocente" pregunta de la sacerdotisa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi parecía un muerto en vida caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calle de la aldea, pensó que cumplir la apuesta seria más sencillo pero era extremadamente aburrida su vida diaria sin la distracción que se daba al leer esos libros, había perfeccionado tanto su técnica que los lograba leer en todo momento y lugar, y como era de esperarse se acostumbró tanto que ahora sentía que le habían cortado el brazo o por aun…

Sacudió su cabeza él estaba seguro que todas las partes de su cuerpo seguían pegadas a el

\- te maldigo Kurenai – no podía quitar un poco de resentimiento al pronunciar el nombre de la pelinegra

Nunca dudo de Hinata, de echo si lo hiciera nunca le hubiera dejado firmar el contrato con los perros. No hubiera pensado ni en mil años que Sakura vencería a los otros tres, pero así ocurrió y tuvo que librarse de su preciada colección, no siendo eso la peor parte de haber perdido la apuesta, lo que lo mataba era que no podía volver a comprar ningún material erótico durante un año entero

En otras circunstancias no hubiera hecho caso a tal cosa, pero en la aldea no había muchos locales que se especializaran en vender ese tipo de material y en todos ya había sido vetado por culpa de la pelinegra de ojos rojos por lo que solo le quedaba deambular como zombi por la aldea para matar el tiempo

Lo que le extraño fue que tanto Obito y Elyse también tenían una colección oculta de dichos libros y que ellos estaban llevando mucho mejor el asunto de la perdida de sus perversas distracciones, al parecer él era el único que no se molestaba en ocultar su pervertido entretenimiento

\- necesito una novia – murmuro pensando que esa era la razón del porque los otros dos sobrellevaban tan bien la perdida

-"dame un señal de que mi vida no ha sido un desperdicio"—rogaba mientras veía como las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento

Para su sorpresa esa señal llego en forma de una pelirrosa y pelirroja

\- etto – Karin estaba roja de vergüenza, no quería que su maestro pensara que era una pervertida al regalarle ese libro – Na… Naruto-kun me pidió que le diera esto – dijo en un hilo de voz mostrando un libro de tapa verde

Kakashi en ese momento centro toda su atención en ese libro, olvido por completo su frustración o preguntar porque una adolecente tenía en su poder ese libro, sobre todo si era un escrito que no se publicaba todavía

Con manos temblorosas lo tomo y lo abrió lentamente, como si dentro de esas páginas estuviera escrito el significado de la vida

Sakura veía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza la escena y juraba que una luz cegadora salía del libro envolviendo por completo a su sensei

Karin estaba ignorando todo eso viendo al piso con la cara tan roja como su cabello, ella estaba muy avergonzada de hacer eso en público, su plan original era dejarlo de forma anónima en la puerta de su apartamento para que nunca supieran quien se lo regalo

Kakashi con ese libro tuvo un momento de iluminación en más de un sentido, él podía recibirlo sin incumplir la apuesta porque en ningún momento se habló que no se lo podían regalar, fue ahí donde se le ocurrió que podía pagar unas misiones clase D para que un grupo de Genin se lo comprara cada vez que necesitara un nuevo libro para su colección

\- gracias – dijo atropelladamente Kakashi y desapareció en una nube de humo

-Nunca lo vi moverse tan rápido—comento Karin al ver la rápida reacción de su sensei

\- ya no dudare de ti, sí que lo animo eso – dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la frente – vamos con Obito – sin esperar respuesta la arrastro de nuevo rumbo al restaurante de Elyse

\- **ESPERA, NO QUIERO QUE ELYSE ME VEA CARGANDO ESTO** – grito Karin

\- no pienso dejar que regreses con ese libro a la casa – sin importarle los esfuerzos de su hermana por liberarse de su agarre Sakura siguió su camino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito estaba terminando de ayudar a Elyse y sus empleados a cerrar el restaurante, esa noche no tenían ningún evento en especial por lo que podían cerrar temprano

\- Obi – se escuchó una pequeña voz

El pelinegro se giró para poder observar a la pequeña castaña que le jalaba el pantalón para que le hiciera caso

\- **RIN-CHAN** – grito juguetonamente el Uchiha

La niña rio y salió corriendo para que la persiguiera el adulto

Elyse solo reía mientras terminaba de acomodar las sillas de la última mesa, teniendo esos dos niños todo el pasillo para jugar sin obstáculo al haberse ya ido todos los empleados

\- **TE ATRAPE** – grito Obito y una alegre risa resonó en el lugar

Se sentía feliz por esa niña, lo único que le preocupaba eran sus ojos pero ya tendría tiempo de encontrar una solución en el futuro, por el momento se dedicaría a solo jugar con ella

\- pa… pa—resonó en el lugar

Obito pensó por un momento que ahí mismo se pondría a llorar, nunca pensó escuchar esa palabra en los labios de su hija. Elyse por su parte si estaba llorando, pero más que de felicidad era una tristeza enorme porque ya sabía que sucedería después, Obito se lo dijo muy a su pesar

\- No – su voz se escuchaba quebrada – Tío -

\- No… pa – la niña era terca como su madre

Elyse se tapó la boca para que su sollozo no se escuchara, ella sabía que su hija ya se dio cuenta de la verdad a pesar que se le había ocultado durante toda su vida. A sus dos años de edad con su limitado concepto de familia ella ya se había dado cuenta que su tío Obi era realmente su padre

\- algún día mi niña… algún día – dijo con tristeza Obito cuando la pequeña Rin se terminó quedando dormida en sus brazos

El silencio del momento se derrumbó cuando tocaron la puerta del lugar con cierta insistencia

\- "no es posible que la hayan escuchado" – pensaron los dos adultos con miedo

Los dos vivían con la constante amenaza de Danzō. Por él fue que Obito no revelo que ella era su hija, no quería que terminara como los ANBU de raíz o peor aún, como una máquina de hacer bebes

\- "nos confiamos"—pensó Obito mientras veía como Elyse discretamente tomaba el Kunai que siempre escondía en sus ropas

Desde que Karin les hizo el favor de poner un discreto sello de Fūinjutsu para que no se lograra ver nada a la distancia se habían vuelto muy descuidados dentro del edificio

Sakura y Karin se extrañaron al sentir el pesado ambiente una vez que abrieron una de las puertas del local

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto consternada Sakura

\- Na… nada – el tartamudeo de Elyse no les dio confianza – ¿quieren algo de cenar? – dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

Las hermanas se vieron entre si

\- si – dijeron al final. Elyse se veía muy nerviosa como para rechazar su invitación

La cena fue un poco triste porque al final los dos adultos terminaron confesando lo que les preocupaba, haciendo que se sintieran mal las adolescentes por interrumpir ese momento familiar y aterrarlos en el proceso

\- tal vez esto les alegre – dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo Sakura

\- etto – de nuevo Karin se avergonzó y su cara se camuflo con el tono de su cabello – si… si quieren pue… pueden tirarlo pero esto… es… es para que Obito-sensei no se ofenda de nuevo –

Tanto Elyse como Obito levantaron una ceja en señal de confusión

\- es que… es que la última vez que Kakashi-sensei recibió algo de mí, Obito-sensei no me hablo durante una semana – dijo Karin muy rápido la oración – por eso antes que te enteres por otras personas que Naruto-kun me pidió darle eso a Kakashi-sensei… reciba esto – si hubiera seguido hablando su tono de voz hubiera llegado a ser tan agudo que solo los delfines la podrían escuchar

Los dos adultos tuvieron un brillo involuntario en sus ojos, no podían creer su suerte y mejor aún que era una edición que no se podía comprar todavía. Treinta segundos después la castaña vio con enoja al pelinegro

Karin tembló un poco al ver la cara de enojo de la adulta pensando que no era de su agrado ese tipo de libros. Obito dio una risa nerviosa, sabia de que hablaba Karin pero esa ocasión la broma se le salió de las manos

Más de dos años antes, cuando Karin acababa de integrarse al equipo de Kakashi, este le robo la comida a la pelirroja al termino de uno de sus entrenamientos; nunca supo si era para bromear, hacerla enojar o simplemente el tenia hambre; haciéndola rabiar al quejarse que se acabó toda su comida. Obito que estaba ahí vigilando a Kakashi no intentara nada perverso con la niña quiso seguir con la broma acercándose y pidiendo también una porción de comida. La pelirroja se puso nerviosa por el pedido e intento convencerlo de que la acompañara por un poco de dinero y así poder invitarle algo. Obito no pensó en el momento que estaba llevando la broma demasiado lejos y se hizo el ofendido ocasionando una cómica persecución por las calles de la aldea

Al dar vuelta en una esquina su mala estrella con la que nació actuó y callo dentro de una alcantarilla abierta, claro que la entonces Genin no se dio cuenta y paso de largo. Más tarde aseado y con ropas limpias se dirigía a disculparse con la pelirroja cuando un ANBU le informo que tenía que presentarse en la torre del Hokage, suspiro y se resignó a que talvez no se pudiera disculpar en un tiempo, restándole importancia casi de inmediato

Como lo supuso una semana después regreso a la aldea y por casualidad se encontró con la pelirroja a la cual saludo como de costumbre al haberse olvidado de su broma. La pelirroja corrió con todas sus fuerzas a abrazarlo y lloro como si no hubiera un mañana dejando muy consternado al pelinegro, después recapacito lo sucedido y se dio cuenta que era un idiota de primera, la niña en aquel entonces podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas en las que podía confiar y él se contaba entre ellas, así que al verlo desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja al hacerlo enojar y no encontrarlo durante una semana le hacía entender que había perdido su amistad

\- eso… eso fue... – la cara de su pareja junto a la Haruno pelirrosa no le agradaban en nada – eso fue tema pasada ya lo supere – dijo seguro de sí mismo

Estuvo a punto de decir que todo fue una broma que se le salió de las manos pero la cara de las dos mujeres no auguraba nada bueno. Era idiota pero no tanto, todavía tenía instintos de auto conservación

\- no te preocupes yo me encargare de que no lo vuelva a hacer – dijo Elyse muy seria tomando el libro

\- oye si me lo dieron a mí – se quejó Obito de no poderlo leer primero

\- no juegues con mi paciencia – dijo sombríamente Elyse

Ella no estaba enojada pero si quería leer primero ese libro

Las hermanas solo se vieron nuevamente entre si y minutos después se despidieron al ver que el Uchiha sufría después de estar cargando mucho tiempo en una posición incómoda a su hija

Obito resoplo cansado pero no quería soltarla, no después que le diera ese magnífico regalo, pero a su pesar él tenía que madrugar y su hija se veía incomoda así que decidió subir a dormir junto a Elyse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi leía su nuevo libro junto a una ventana de su apartamento ayudado por la luz de la luna. El resplandor blanco y la suave brisa fría de la noche junto al silencio por ser tarde eran relajantes y lo ayudaban a leer

-hump – salió de su garganta al percatarse que dos campanillas estaban sonando

Con cuidado cerró su libro y se acercó a la fuente del sonido. Sobre su escritorio, atorados en una madera estaban dos cascabeles moviéndose con la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. Los tomo y después vio una foto que tenía pegada debajo de esas campanillas

La imagen mostraba a un niño pelinegro, uno peliplata y a una niña castaña con marcas moradas en sus mejillas

\- Rin – dijo en voz baja

Tenía años que no pensaba conscientemente en su difunta compañera de equipo, la última vez fue cuando se enteró del nombre de la hija de Obito, al principio le pareció una broma de mal gusto pero después de observar a la pequeña se dio cuenta que le hacia honor a su nombre al ser risueña y noble tal como era Rin Nohara, sin mencionar que su cara redonda y cabello castaño; herencia de su madre; eran muy similares, los ojos después dieron el toque definitivo para que reencarnara en ella, pero no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, esa Rin, Rin Ayasaki no era su Rin que murió en su brazo, por lo que no debía descargar su tristeza y frustración en ella, lo que estaba seguro de hacer es ayudarla y protegerla para que no sufriera lo mismo que estaba sufriendo el

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasada de haber actuado diferente ese día?—pregunto al aire viendo la luna y sosteniendo fuertemente los dos cascabeles en su mano

Recordaba el día en que por fin entendio el significado de la prueba que les impuso su sensei cuando formaron un nuevo equipo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muchos años antes, durante la tercer guerra ninja

Días oscuros transcurrían en esa época. Miedo y muerte era lo que predominaba en las naciones elementales

Una joven sombra corría entre las ramas de un espeso bosque intentando desesperadamente llegar a su destino, de lo contrario…

-"si no llego… Moriré"—era lo único que pensaba mientras saltaba entre los arboles

Una esperanza llego como una pequeña luz al final del camino, el final de ese interminable bosque estaba a pocos metros de distancia y con ello su salvación. Tan feliz de ver que no sucumbiría en esa misión que no se fijó que su pie no apoyo bien en la última rama que piso cayendo inevitablemente y rodando dolorosamente, pasando por arbustos, llego a una llanura qué delineaba el borde del bosque

\- Llegas tarde – una voz fría lo recibió

-no es cierto, llegue a tiempo – el aludido extendió su mano y mostro su reloj que empezaba con una ligera alarma mostrando la hora pactada

\- ¿a que hora crees que acordamos vernos? – contradijo el primero

\- ¿he? – se quedó pensando la voz que llego tarde

\- para ser un ninja "elite" eres un idiota – termino tajantemente la voz fría

\- ¿qué dijiste? – se enojo

\- que para ser un Shinobi perteneciente a un clan que se jacta de solo ser "elites" eres un idiota – camino despreocupado a las espaldas del que llego tarde que todavía seguía sentado en el suelo y señalando su insignia que tenía en la espalda

El niño de trece años que llego tarde tenía pelo negro y puntiagudo, ojos Negros. Llevaba un uniforme de manga larga azul con placas de metal en la parte que alcanzó el dorso de las manos, así como una chaqueta azul con adornos de color naranja y el cuello con el símbolo Uchiha estampado en la espalda, en sus ojos por una enfermedad llevaba unos googles protectores de color naranja con supresor de ruidos para los oídos

El pelinegro se veía claramente enojado

Su compañero viste completamente de azul oscuro, su camisa es manga larga y sus manos llevan guantes con protectores metálicos hasta los codos, el cuello de su ropa le cubre hasta arriba de la nariz, con ojos oscuros, cabello que desafía a la gravedad de color plata parecido a un espantapájaros. En la espalda lleva un Tantō que amarra a su cuerpo cruzando dos pedazos de cuero cruzando su pecho

\- Kakashi, Obito… dejen de pelear – pidió una voz dulce perteneciente a la tercer integrante del equipo – estoy segura que Obito tiene una buena razón para llegar tarde –

El Uchiha le resplandecieron los ojos cuando la Kunoichi de su misma edad lo defendió

\- Claro que si Rin – grito feliz – ayude a un a pobre anciana a llevar sus víveres a un restaurante… - se quedó pensando – no me acuerdo como se llamaba el lugar… Akane… Himawari… no sé, tiene que ver con una planta – divago un poco

Rin Nohara tiene la cabellera a los hombros de color castaño claro, ojos color chocolate, tez blanca con una blusa azul manga larga, una tela que servía como vestido y delantal de color rosa casi blanco y unas licras color negro debajo de él. En la espalda llevaba una gran mochila con varios suplementos tanto médicos como de apoyo

La aludida solo tenía una sonrisa nervios y una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver que sus dos compañeros seguían intentando pelear

\- eso es mentira y lo sabes verdad idiota, un ninja tiene que seguir al pie de la letra el reglamento y las instrucciones – recrimino Kakashi con voz fría

\- está bien Kakashi – una cuarta voz intervino

Sentado un poco apartado viendo la tranquilidad del lugar se encontraba un adulto rubio de ojos azules con al banda de Konoha en la frente y traje Jōnin

\- pero Minato-sensei el que no sigue las reglas es basura en el mundo ninja y Obito no sigue ninguna – contradijo el peliplata

\- si, pero Obito ayudo a una buena causa así que no hay problema – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

\- no solo eso, esta misión es importante para mí – murmuro Kakashi

\- ¿he? – Obito que aprovechó el tiempo para ponerse gotas en los ojos no sabía de qué hablaban - ¿Por qué es importante para ti esta misión?—

-Obito – intervino Rin con voz acusadora – te comente miles de veces que esta es la primera misión como Jōnin para Kakashi y que deberíamos traerle un presente para celebrarlo –

Obito solo se quedó callado un poco enojado de la forma que su compañera hablaba sobre Kakashi. Él lo había olvidado a propósito

\- bien comencemos la misión – ordeno su maestro

\- si – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

El camino fue monótono y sin mucha platica, los ánimos estaban un poco apagados pues después de todo estaban en medio de una guerra que iban perdiendo y se dirigían a territorio enemigo

\- ¿sensei de que se trata la misión? – pregunto Obito aburrido de caminar durante todo un día

\- cuando estemos cerca de la frontera con el país de la hierba se los diré – fue todo lo que logro sacarle a su maestro durante la platica

Al mediodía del segundo día mientras caminaban por una pradera lograron ver la frontera con el país de la hierba

\- bien – se detuvo Minato y mostro un mapa – la misión que tendremos que realizar será de dos equipos –

\- Dos – Obito empezó a contar con los dedos el número de integrantes - pero solo estamos el mismo número de siempre –

\- por las bajas que hemos tenido durante la guerra tendremos que hacer nosotros el trabajo de dos equipos – contesto el rubio – el objetivo principal es destruir el puente de Kannabi – señalo en el mapa un puente muy adentro del territorio del país de la hierba – sin él, la cadena de suministros de Iwagakure se romperá debilitándolos seriamente en el frente de batalla –

\- entonces es una misión muy importante – susurro Rin

El rubio solo asintió

\- no les mentiré, esta misión fue catalogada como doble "S" y no se espera que regresemos a casa – dijo serio

Obito sintió un nudo en la garganta y le costó tragar saliva

\- pero no se preocupen—Minato siguió con su discurso – yo no permitiré que les suceda nada por ello ustedes tres liderados por Kakashi se infiltraran ocultando su rastro y destruirán el puente-

\- ¿y usted que hará?—pregunto Rin

\- yo enfrentare al mayor número de fuerzas enemigas de frente para que a ustedes no los detecten –lo dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

Los tres preadolescentes sólo asintieron. Ellos conocían las capacidades de su maestro

\- pero antes Kakashi te quería dar esto – Minato le extendió un Kunai de forma extraña con tres puntas y un sello extraño en el mango – sé que tiene una forma extraña pero te aseguro que te acostumbraras a ocuparlo –

El peliplata agradeció con una reverencia corta el regalo

\- esto es de mi parte – Rin extendió un pequeño estuche no mayor a un porta shiruken estándar – es un kit de suministros médicos, estoy segura que con tu habilidad lo podrás ocupar muy bien –

Obito detrás de sus protectores naranjas tenía una mirada enojada por la forma que rin se acercaba demasiado a Kakashi

\- ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto enojado cuando vio que el peliplata le extendía la mano

\- mi regalo – contesto cansinamente Kakashi

Obito no contesto nada, solo desvió la mirada con los ojos cerrados

\- está bien, no necesitaba nada inútil de un inútil – Kakashi levanto las manos en señal de despreocupación – si quieres ser de utilidad en este equipo carga mi equipaje –

\- ya dejen de pelear y sigamos, los acompañare todo lo que pueda antes de separarnos – intervino Minato cuando Obito se preparaba para empezar a gritar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La pradera dio paso a un bosque con enormes arboles con enormes setas creciendo de los troncos

Caminando en silencio por el territorio enemigo el grupo de cuatro Shinobis avanzaban a buen ritmo sin arriesgarse a correr para pasar el mayor tiempo desapercibidos

Kakashi se quedó viendo a un punto del bosque e hizo una señal a su grupo

Minata dio una afirmación con la cabeza

-¿Qué sucede?—susurro Obito cuando sintió el cambio del ambiente

\- enemigos – dijo Kakashi

Obito y Rin se tensaron y sacaron unos Kunais para defenderse

\- son alrededor de veinte – se quedó pensando Minato – puede ser un escuadrón o Bunshin, en cualquiera de los dos casos no se confíen –

\- yo me encargo – se escuchó la voz segura de Kakashi y sin esperar confirmación empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de Chakra tipo **Raiton** (Rayo) en su brazo derecho

\- espera – lo intento detener su maestro pero fue muy tarde

Kakashi se desplazaba a una gran velocidad en línea recta a donde se encontraba la primer presencia

\- demonios – murmuro el rubio y lanzo dos Kunais los cuales detuvieron dos que iban a impactar en su alumno estrella

\- "te encontré" – pensó Kakashi y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba atravesando al Shinobi de iwa que lo ataco – tu eres el primero -

\- Doton: Kage Bunshin (Elemento Tierra: Clon de Sombra) – dijo Minato cuando el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad vestido como los Jōnin de Iwagakure con sus ropas rojas y chaleco café se convertía en lodo

\- **MUERE** – se escuchó gritar junto a Obito

Obito se paralizo de miedo al ver que el mismo hombre que acaba de convertirse en lodo bajo el ataque de Kakashi estaba junto a él con un Kunai dirigido a su cuello

\- **no te distraigas** – escucho Obito después de sentir como una cubetada de lodo le caía enzima

\- si – dijo nervioso sentado en el suelo y con lágrimas visibles a través de sus protectores para los ojos

Mientras tanto Kakashi seguía eliminando uno a uno los Bunshin sin encontrar al original

\- dieciocho – dijo cuándo se deshacía su última victima

No supo de donde apareció el Shinobi enemigo número diecinueve solo pudo esquivar el ataque destinado a separar su cabeza del resto del cuerpo por la intervención de su maestro que lo jalo de la funda del tantō que se encontraba sujeta fuertemente a su espalda

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Minato al ver que el hombro de Kakashi sangraba

\- si – contesto mientras Rin y Obito se acercaban a verlo

El rubio solo miro por arriba de su hombro y desapareció de la vista de todos

\- es increíblemente rápido su Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) – comento Rin mientras empezaba a curar a Kakashi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- "demonios, es el" – pensaba asustado la última presencia enemiga del lugar

Sudaba aterrado mientras observaba de cerca al adulto que venía en el grupo que estaba intentando eliminar

\- je – intento reír nervioso cuando vio que el rubio desapareció en la lejanía y sintió un frio metálico en el cuello – todas las fuerzas de Iwa tenemos ordenes de correr tan pronto te veamos – las palabras salían con naturalidad pero se veía que estaba aterrado – creo que mordí más de lo pude masticar, ¿no es verdad Rayo amarillo de Konoha? –

Minato tenía una mirada fría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Kakashi que pensabas al desobedecer así al sensei – grito Obito

\- tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso – Kakashi contesto con un tono más frio de lo acostumbrado - ¿acaso no conoces las reglas Shinobis?, un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos y esas lagrimas indican todo lo contrario –

\- no… no son lagrimas… es que… es que me entro algo en el ojo – contesto enojado el Uchiha – ya verás que estos ojos despertaran el Sharingan en esta misión –

\- los Uchiha son considerados ninjas elites pero al verte que no puedes seguir las reglas para convertirte en un Shinobi decente solo eres… - continúo Kakashi

\- **basta los dos** – los detuvo Minato mientras regresaba con ellos a paso lento – **nos regresamos al punto de reunión a acampar, esa herida es de consideración** –

\- pero las reglas dicen… - intento decir Kakashi

\- **las reglas son importantes pero no son todo en esta vida** – sentencio Minato – **hay cosas que se tiene que balancear en cada situación y adaptarse a ellas** –

Kakashi no dijo nada más

\- **TRÁGATE ESA** – se burló Obito

\- **no estés tan feliz Obito que también hay para ti** – dijo igual de serio Minato – **se consiente de lo que dices, estas llevando tus gafas protectoras, es imposible que te entrara algo a los ojos, si no puedes controlar tus palabras, no serás capaz de controlar tu mente y solo te harás cada vez más débil** –

Obito de igual manera se quedó callado con las palabras de su sensei

\- **una última cosa Kakashi** – endureció mas sus palabras— **te prohíbo volver a ocupar ese Jutsu hasta que lo completes** –

\- **recuerden los tres** – esta vez fue para todos – **lo más importante no es la fuerza o las capacidades individuales de cada uno, si no, el trabajo en equipo** -

Los tres preadolescentes desconcertados con las duras palabras de su maestro regresaron a un punto seguro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche los volvió a alcanzar mientras acampaban a unas horas de la frontera con el país de la hierba. La noche oscura sin luna hacia que no se viera a la distancia pero lograba resaltar las estrellas las cuales se veían perfectamente por la falta de una fogata para no delatar su posición

\- ninja elite – murmuraba enojado Obito mientras apretaba el gotero que siempre traía consigo para aliviar la enfermedad de los ojos que tenía desde muy joven

\- no lo culpes, es fácil olvidar para el que no todos somos unos Genios y que muchos somos maestros del trabajo duro – dijo con tono conciliador Minato

\- no se sensei – dijo con tono triste – no importa que tanto me digan que soy "elite" solo por ser Uchiha… yo sé que soy un perdedor… en mi clan mi abuela es la única que se preocupa por mí, todos los demás piensan que no sirvo porque es muy probable que no despierte el Sharingan por la enfermedad de mis ojos – solo observaba el frasco entre sus manos

\- sabes que él es hijo de Hayate Sakumo un ninja que rivaliza en habilidad con los llamados Sennin de esta época – dijo Minato – supongo que al haber crecido con una persona como su padre el piensa que todos debemos ser como mínimo así de exitosos -

\- no lo sabía – dijo un poco más decaído

-"al parecer el si hace honor a su familia" – pensó sumergiéndose mas en su tristeza

\- espere, ¿ese no era el colmillo blanco de Konoha? – se desvió de su tristeza al recordar algunas historias – el héroe que murió para salvar a la aldea – sus ojos de asombro cambiaron muy rápido a unos enojados – maldito Kakashi, nunca nos habló de el –

\- ya veo – medito unos segundos – no quería intervenir en temas que no me incumben pero si van a estar metidos en esta misión es mejor que sepas esto – su voz amigable fue sustituida por una muy seria

\- Sakumo en su última misión se enfrentó a una dura decisión – la voz era suave pero a la vez muy contundente – por un lado tenía una misión que completar, recabar información para que nuestro poder militar siguiera siendo el más fuerte de todos –

\- ¿qué le impedía completar su misión? – pregunto interesado Obito

\- la vida de sus compañeros – contesto Minato

-¿Qué paso? – en Obito crecía un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad

\- nuestra doctrina nos impiden ir en contra de las reglas y todas son hechas para completar las misiones a la perfección sin importar el precio – siguió Minato

\- entonces dejo morir a sus compañeros – dijo triste Obito

\- no, fue todo los contrario, no los dejo morir pasando por alto la misión – contradijo el rubio – hasta ese momento, todos en la villa, sus compañero y Kakashi le tenían un profundo respeto pero por culpa de su misión fallida Konoha perdió mucho poder militar que a la larga desencadeno en esta guerra, así que fue despreciado –

\- ¿pero que hicieron sus amigos y compañeros?—pregunto con la esperanza de que alguien hubiera visto algo bueno en el sacrificio que hizo por su equipo

\- todos lo despreciaron – dijo un poco triste Minato—tanto fue el repudio que recibió que lo debilitaron física y mentalmente orillándolo al suicidio –

Obito no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- supongo que en se momento Kakashi se posesiono con las reglas y su cumplimiento estricto – se detuvo un poco y medito los siguiente que iba a decir – por eso te pido que lo guíes por un mejor camino –

\- si – contesto con convicción

\- pero por ello también te voy a decir algo mas – su voz de nuevo era la amable se siempre – tanto tu como yo sabemos que no eres Kakashi así que no lo intentes imitar, sé que te has esforzado como nadie y entrenado hasta el cansancio pero sigues intentando seguir a Kakashi asiéndolo todo solo, pero ese no es tu camino, ese es el camino de Kakashi, tu deberías pedir ayuda a tus compañeros de generación o maestros, estoy seguro que si se lo pidieras a Jiraiya-sensei no se negaría a enseñarte algunos Jutsu **Katon** (fuego) –

\- cree eso posible – no siempre le decían a Obito que podía entrenar con una leyenda viviente

\- si lo creo, recuerda que lo importante en un equipo es ayudarse unos a otros – esa última frace le dio una idea a Minato – toma – de su porta Kunais saco un Kunai de tres puntas idéntico al que le dio a Kakashi

\- gracias sensei – Obito lo vio ilusionado - pensé que tendría que esperar hasta ser un Jōnin para recibir un regalo de usted –

\- jajajaja – se rio un poco nervioso Minato—pero si Kushina y yo siempre te regalamos algo en tu cumpleaños –

\- si pero ahora puedo presumirle a Kakashi que tengo una arma idéntica a la suya – dijo emocionado Obito

\- si pero esto no es para que presumas y te diré algo que no le dije a él, estas coas tiene un truco escondido – dijo más serio Minato - cuando sientas que están en peligro ponle un poco de Chakra y lánzalo para recibir ayuda –

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Kakashi? – pregunto extrañado Obito

\- porque Kakashi no esta listo para pedir ayuda – Minato contesto con una sonrisa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día siguiente recorrieron lo máximo posibles los cuatro integrados como un solo grupo. llegando el mediodía se separaaron en sus respectivas misiones, Minato se dirigió al frente de batalla para generar una gran distracción y los tres adolescentes se dirijieron al puente

\- ¿Qué hacemos jefe?—pregunto Obito un poco más relajado en su poción ante Kakashi

\- cuídense, no es común encontrarse con un vigilante solitario – advirtió Minato y con eso se despidió

El recorrido siguió entre bosques de altos árboles y bosques espesos de bambús

-"alto"—pensó Kakashi y de una señal de manos dio la orden silenciosa a sus dos compañeros

De inmediato dirigió la vista al cielo para ver como un Shinobi enemigo caía blandiendo una enorme espada

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – se adelantó Obito a frenar el ataque

Kakashi al ver que su enemigo desvió la caída saco un Kunai y se dispuso a atacar a su adversario. La velocidad de su oponente era considerable pero Kakashi podía seguir el ritmo

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAA** – se escuchó el grito de Rin

El grito fue suficiente para que el Shinobi que se dedicó a distraer a Obito y Kakashi se alejara

\- creo que me llevare a esta niña – se burló el segundo ninja y desapareció en una nube de humo

Obito entro en pánico, se habían llevado Rin y eso no lo iba a permitir

\- **QUE ESPERAS KAKASHI, SE LLEVAN A RIN** – grito

\- **Espera** – Ordeno el peliblanco

\- **¿QUÉ HAY QUE ESPERAR LA VAN A MATAR?** – dijo desesperado Obito

- **terminaremos primero la misión** – dijo con voz seria Kakashi – **después regresaremos a rescatarla** –

Obito no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- **para cuando regresemos ya estará muerta** – intento razonar

\- se la llevaron para sacarle información – contesto Kakashi – mientras no hable estará bien

\- **ASÍ COMO ASÍ LA ABANDONARAS, DESPUÉS DE TODOS LAS VECES QUE NOS CURÓ** – grito enojado Obito – **LITERALMENTE NO ESTRIAMOS AQUÍ DE NO SER POR ELLA** –

\- tú lo has dicho, no es una Kunoichi cualquiera, ella es inteligente y sabe que la misión es primero, si copera con ellos y mantiene sanos a sus captores no le pasara nada – dijo sin sentimientos – también tiene la opción de que ocupe su cuerpo para mantenerse con vida –

Eso último no lo soporto Obito y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

\- **Me das asco** – sentencio con voz fría – **INTENTE COMPRENDERTE, INTENTE QUE FUÉRAMOS COMPAÑEROS PERO NO ERES MÁS QUE UN SER DESPRECIABLE** – desvió la mirada – ella te… - intento decir casi en un murmullo pero fue interrumpido

\- los ninjas deben seguir las normas para cumplir las misiones y no mostrar sus sentimientos, los sentimientos conllevan a los fallos y a más muertes – dijo Kakashi sentado en suelo limpiándose la sangre de la nariz – los sentimientos son para mediocres -

Sus recuerdos lo traicionaron y miro la espalda de su padre por unos segundos pero se forzó a regresar a la realidad al recordar que si su padre hubiera completado la misión seguiría con vida y talvez no estarían metidos en esa guerra

\- tenemos que completar nuestra misión antes de que hagan hablar a Rin y envíen más tropas a reforzar el puente – siguió hablando Kakashi – y eso es una orden, recuerda que yo sigo siendo el líder –

\- **ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE SEAS, YO ME VOY A RESCATAR A RIN** – contesto Obito a la orden

\- **¿Qué crees que harás siendo un Shinobi tan débil?** – pregunto Kakashi levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

\- **POR ESO MISMO TU DEBERÍAS IR A RESCATARLA, ERES EL ÚNICO CON LA CAPACIDAD DE HACERLO** – Obito lo tomo de la ropa con los puños intentándolo levantar un poco – **O DEJARAS MORIR A NUESTRA AMIGA QUE HA ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS** –

\- **los Shinobis somos herramientas y si una herramienta se rompe o te hace más pesado el camino es mejor dejarla atrás** – dijo Kakashi convencido de sus palabras

\- olvídalo – se resignó Obito a que no lograría nada con Kakashi

Por la frustración solo empujo a Kakashi dándole a entender que se fuera, el peliplata solo dio dos pasos para atrás sin caer de nuevo

Kakashi solo se quedó en silencio viendo cómo se alejaba Obito en busca del resto de los secuestradores

\- sabes – empezó Obito a hablar de nuevo – el colmillo blanco fue un verdadero héroe al tener los pantalones de romper las reglas por una buena causo, es digno de admirar –

Kakashi solo abrió mucho sus ojos, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo amable de su padre desde que murió cinco años atrás

\- tú has dicho hasta el cansancio que todo aquel que no sigue las normas es escoria en el mundo Shinobi – se quedó callado Obito esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que sentía – pero yo digo que el que abandona a sus compañeros… a sus amigos es peor que la basura -

Suspiro intentando calmarse, sentía como sus googles en la parte interna estaban húmedos

\- **Si esto no es ser un verdadero ninja, me encargare de cambiar el mundo para que lo sea** – continuo mientras se alejaba – suerte en tu misión y espero no volverte a ver en mi vida –

Kakashi se quedó callado meditando lo que dijo su compañero y por un segundo no vio alejarse a Obito para rescatar a su compañera, vio a su padre dirigirse a recatar a sus compañeros en esa última misión

Suspiro y dando media vuelta se dirigió al puente a completar su misión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	36. Doble Bendición – recuerdos 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 27 Doble Bendición – recuerdos (Continuación)

Obito no podía dejar que sus ojos derramaran agua salada, se sentía frustrado y con miedo, miedo a que algo le hubiera pasada a Rin en esos treinta minutos que le tomo seguir el rastro, miedo de no estar a la altura de la situación, miedo de no volver a casa con su amada

\- **deja de llorar con un demonio** —se regañó así mismo pardo en una gruesa rama– deja de ser un cobarde y dile lo que sientes cuando la tengas de nuevo de frente –

Tan absorto estaba en sus tormentas internas que no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando lo sufrientemente alto para que lo escucharan dentro de la guarido de los ninjas de Iwa

La guarida era lo que parecía ser una caverna arterial excavada con algún Jutsu de elemento Doton (tierra), lo extraño era que no se veía a ningún Shinobi dando protección al lugar

\- "maldición" – pensó asustado cuando sintió la presencia de una persona atrás de el

Contra todos sus pensamientos se quedó quieto viendo atemorizado como un Kunai se dirigía a su cabeza

\- **NO TE DISTRAIGAS IDIOTA** – grito una voz muy conocida para el Uchiha

De improviso Kakashi llego del cielo hiriendo con su tantō al Shinobi enemigo

\- Kakashi, viniste – dijo extrañado Obito

\- tenía que, o creías que iba a dejar una misión tan importante en manos de un debilucho como tú – contesto sarcásticamente Kakashi

\- ¿tú eres el colmillo blanco?—dijo un poco preocupado el Shinobi de iwa al confundir a Kakashi con Sakumo

\- me confundiste con mi padre – dijo un poco perdido en sus recuerdos – veo que reconociste el tanto… es un recuerdo apreciado de mi padre –

\- Kakashi… ¿acaso tu?—se preguntó Obito al recordar las palabras frías sobre el sentimentalismo para un Shinobi y verlo hacer lo contrario era extraño

\- veo que no hay de qué preocuparme entonces – se tranquilizó el Shinobi y con un sello de mano desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

\- enmascaro su presencia—informa Kakashi – estate atento, cualquier sonido, o brisa de viento podría ser lo último que escuches –

El enemigo se posó discretamente detrás de Obito y sujetando fuertemente su Kunai se dispuso a acabar con la vida del pelinegro. Su idea original era darle un corte vertical por toda su espalda pero se arrepintió en el último segundo decidiéndose con un corte horizontal para intentar decapitar al niño

El cambio bruco de movimientos hizo que la madera crujiera debajo de sus pies

\- **OBITO DETRÁS DE TI** – grito Kakashi asustado, y sin esperar reacción del Uchiha lo empujo recibiendo el corte

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito adolorido Kakashi – **MIS OJOS** -

\- **KAKASHI** – grito Obito viendo que aduras penas se podía sostener en la rama del árbol donde se encontraban – **¿como estas?** –

\- **no seas idiota** – reprendió Kakashi buscando la fuente de la voz de Obito – sigue el rastro del Kunai con mi sangre –

Obito no le hizo caso y sostuvo a Kakashi para que no callera. Sus protectores estaban empañados y de un movimiento se los quito de la cara tirándolos hasta el pie del árbol donde estaban peleando por sus vidas. Sin la interferencia de la humedad pudo ver como el rostro de Kakashi tenía una herida que iba lado a lado. Sus ojos ya no tenían salvación

\- veo que se te metió algo de nuevo en el ojo ninja "elite" – se burló Kakashi de su situación –deja de llorar y afronta la situación, recuerda que esto no me va a matar -

Intento ser convincente pero él mejor que nadie sabía que estaban perdidos

 _"estas llevando tus gafas protectoras, es imposible que te entrara algo a los ojos, si no puedes controlar tus palabras, no serás capaz de controlar tu mente"_

Recordó las palabras de su maestro

-"Todos terminan siempre salvándome" - pensó al ver como Kakashi se llevaba las manos a su rostro en un intento de que dejara de sangrar la herida – "lo único que hago es hablar sin poder sostener lo que digo"—

 _"Si esto no es ser un verdadero ninja, me encargare de cambiar el mundo para que lo sea"_

\- esas palabras – murmuro

\- **NO BAJES LA GUARDIA** – dijo Kakashi al escuchar el murmullo de Obito e intentando sentir donde estaba su enemigo

\- esas palabras – dijo más fuerte – **NO DEJARE QUE SE PIERDAN EN EL VIENTO** – termino gritando

Saco el Kunai de tres puntas que le dio su sensei y se giró seguro de sus movimientos y con ambas manos parecía que apuñalaba al aire

Kakashi solo escucho como un cuerpo caía a sus pies

\- **OBITO** – grito sin saber que sucedió, todavía no se hacía a la idea de tener que ocupar sus demás sentidos para orientarse

\- no te preocupes – para tranquilidad de Kakashi, Obito hablo – **desde hoy yo seré quien lo proteja** –

\- ¿Qué eres? – dijo en su último aliento el Shinobi de Iwa y cayó muerto al piso del bosque

\- **AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG** – Kakashi se intentó parar pero no pudo

\- ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Obito

\- si… no… - dudo Kakashi al sentir un poco de miedo en la oscuridad – no lo sé, siento como si me hubieran arrancado los ojos –

\- Ocupare el kit que te dio Rin – dijo Obito sin tomar en cuenta que podía ver más claro a pesar de que no tenía puesto sus protectores

\- vaya líder resulte ser – dijo Kakashi sintiendo las vendas sobres su cara

\- ya lo resolveremos después, por el momento rescatemos a Rin – Obito intento animar a Kakashi

Para disgusto del peliplata, Obito tuvo que ayudarlo cargando parte de su peso en los hombros

Al entrar a la caverna solo se encontraba un Shinobi en el lugar que mantenía un sello en sus manos y la mirada fija en la preadolescente. La mirada que tenía Rin estaba perdida en el infinito y se pida ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar

\- **DÉJALA EN PAZ** – grito Obito

\- veo que no saben cuándo desistir – dijo el Shinobi de iwa dejando su labor un momento

\- algo raro pasa con Rin, su Chakra esta descontrolado – dijo sin pensar Obito

\- necesito que me digas en todo momento donde se encuentra el enemigo – menciono Kakashi sacando varios Kunais – y más importante donde esta Rin en estos momentos –

\- Ambos se encuentran enfrente de nosotros – contesto Obito

\- bien – dijo Kakashi mientras preparaba diez Kunais en sus manos

\- **jajajajaja** – se burló el Shinobi – **se ven demasiado confiados** –

-ya veremos quién es el que está confiado – contesto Obito sacando un Kunai de su bolsa

Lanzo el Kunai que tenía en la mano, para su asombro sucedió todo como lo predijo, el Shinobi salto a la izquierda pensando en hacer que el Kunai se impactara en la cabeza de la niña pero para su sorpresa el filo paso a milímetros de la oreja de Rin

- **KAKASHI A LA IZQUIERDA** – grito Obito

Kakashi no espero mucho y lazo cinco Kunais en esa dirección, el Shinobi de iwa los evadió fácilmente hasta que se dio cuenta que pegados tenían papeles explosivos

Cuatro explosiones cimbraron el lugar

\- **ERES UN IDIOTA KAKASHI** – grito Obito tirándose al piso y rogando que el sitio no se viniera abajo – **ESTAMOS DENTRO DE UNA CUEVA** –

\- deberías haberlo dicho antes – lo dijo Kakashi despreocupado regresando sus Kunais a su porta shiruken – deberías agradecer que un ciego te cuide el trasero – lo dijo al tiempo que detenía el ataque del Shinobi de iwa con su Tantō

\- **ahora resulta que es mi culpa** – se quejó Obito al momento de que vio en camaralmente como el enemigo se preparaba para dar un segundo ataque con el Kunai que tenía en la mano

Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo con sus dos piernas logro inmovilizar sus brazos

\- **AL FRENTE DE TI, ATACA CON UN TU TANTŌ HACIA ARRIBA** – Grito Obito viendo una apertura

Kakashi se sentía inseguro como nunca en su vida pero confiaba ciegamente en su compañero así que de una estocada vertical con su arma acabo con su enemigo

\- bien, es hora de ir por Rin – dijo tomando de la mano a Kakashi y guiándolo a Rin

\- **RIN REACCIONA** – grito Obito al ver que Rin estaba con la irada perdida y no reaccionaba al verlo

\- dijiste hace un momento que su Chakra se veía extraño – recapacito el peliplata lo que dijo Obito

\- **sigue estándolo** – Contesto Obito asustado sin entender lo que quería decir Kakashi

\- Kai – dijo Kakashi y el alma regreso a los ojos de Rin

\- **Kakashi** – dijo feliz de ver los – **Obito…** \- se sorprendió al verlo a los ojos

\- Rin dime de que color son los ojos del ninja elite – pregunto Kakashi

\- ro… rojos… - contesto un poco aturdida – **OBITO DESPERTASTE TU SHARINGAN** – se alegró Rin

\- los hice, por eso ya no me duelen los ojos y puedo ver mejor que nunca – se veía las manos cayendo en cuenta que por ello podía ver el flujo de chacra

\- **no sé porque están tan felices pero hasta aquí llego su camino** – el Shinobi de iwa se despertó un poco aturdido pero sin heridas grabes, el ataque de Kakashi no fue lo suficientemente certero – **MUERAN** – grito y de un sello de manos hizo que se despedazara el techo de la cueva

\- **KAKASHI… RIN TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ** – grito Obito

Rin se desconcertó cuando el pelinegro tomo de la mano a Kakashi y lo arrastro a la salida de la cueva pero por la premura del momento no le dio importancia

\- **HHHAAAG** – grito Rin al no darse cuenta y ser golpeada por una roca dejándola aturdida en el suelo

\- **Rin levántate tenemos que salir de…** \- no pudo terminar al darse cuenta que una enorme roca caería sobre ellos

\- **KAKASHI TE ENCARGO A RIN** – grito al empujarlos lo más fuerte que pudo

\- **MALDICIÓN** – grito al sentir una pequeña fuente de Chakra cerca de el

Su Sharingan hacia que todo se viera muy lento por lo que pudo identificar rápidamente que dicha fuente era uno de los sellos que arrojo Kakashi y que no exploto en su momento siendo activado por una roca que le cayó encima

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito Obito al saber que estaba completamente acabado

\- **OBITO** – Grito Kakashi al no saber que paso, solo escucho el grito de Obito seguido de una fuerte explosión, después silencio

\- Obito… Kakashi – Rin logro reaccionar después del golpe de la cabeza

\- Rin… Kakashi – la voz de Obito se escuchaba muy apagada – se encuentran bien –

\- **OBITO** – grito Rin al verlo en ese estado

\- **Rin que paso** – se desesperó Kakashi de no poder ver lo que ocurría – **¿cómo se encuentra Obito?** –

- **¿QUÉ NO VEZ?** —se desesperó Rin por la tonta pregunta de Kakashi al tiempo que intentaba detener la hemorragia que atentaba acabar con la vida de Obito

\- Rin… no te enojes – dijo Obito y con su mano izquierda la tomo de la mejilla mojándose con las lágrimas de la castaña – observa bien a Kakashi –

Rin no comprendió bien pero le hizo caso a Obito y en ese momento se le fue el poco color que le quedaba en el cuerpo

\- **KA… KAKASHI, ¿QUÉ LE PASO A TUS OJOS?—** las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos color chocolate

\- **no creo que pueda volver a ver en la vida, así que necesito que me digas que le paso a Obito** – pregunto desesperado Kakashi

Obito estaba recargado en una pared que se formó con la roca que cayó sobre ellos, gracias a la explosión del pergamino defectuoso las rocas que estaba cerca de ellos no fueron lo sufrientemente grande para ser un peligro, pero el pelinegro no salió bien parado de la explosión, su rostro del lado Izquierdo tenía una horrible quemadura y su parpado permanecía permanentemente cerrado; Rin no sabía si su ojo se salvó; su chamarra había desaparecido por completo mostrando una quemadura que abarcada su bazo Izquierdo y parte de su tórax, pero la peor parte era que su pierna izquierda poco debajo de la rodilla estaba casi cercenada, de milagro permanecía unida a su cuerpo

\- vaya líder resulte ser – dijo triste después de escuchar que Obito talvez no se salve – **NO SOY UN LÍDER, NO SOY UN JŌNIN MALDICIÓN** – grito – **regrese a salvar a Rin y no pude salvar a mi amigo** – si sus ojos todavía sirvieran estaba seguro que estuviera llorando en ese momento

\- no digas eso – la voz de Obito estaba cansada – eres un excelente Jōnin y no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario – intento animarlo – sabes no sabía que regalarte por tu asenso pero ya sé que puede servirte –

Su ojo rojo se posó en Rin que lloraba mientras intentaba mantener con vida a su pelinegro amigo. Obito por un acto reflejo le caricia la cabeza para darle ánimos

\- no te preocupes no es inútil ni es un peso extra y te servirá muy bien… de eso estoy seguro – dijo convencido

Kakashi con movientes torpes se acercó donde se encontraba su amigo

\- Rin – dijo Obito

La castaña levanto su vista sin dejar de infundirle Chakra verde a la herida

\- quiero que le des mi Sharingan Derecho a Kakashi – dijo seguro Obito

El silencio se apodero del lugar

\- **ESTÁS LOCO** – grito Rin – **si dejo de atender tu pierna lo más seguro es que morirás** –

Rin se sentía culpable de que sus dos compañeros estuvieran hedidos e incapacitados de por vida, por ello se empeñaba en mantener con vida a Obito

\- Rin, sabes que no es muy probable que sobreviva – dijo el pelinegro resignado a su futuro

\- no digas eso – sollozo la castaña

\- por ello Kakashi necesita de mi ojo para poder salvarte – Obito cerro su ojo y suspiro tomando fuerzas – Rin yo te amo –

La susodicha se quedó en shock

\- por ello estoy dispuesto a arriesgar la vida para protegerte – Rin no levanto la vista por lo que Obito solo se limitó a acariciar su cabeza castaña—mi cuerpo no me ayuda en estos momento, por ello le daré todas las herramientas que necesite a Kakashi para que tu salgas de aquí con vida –

\- pero – la voz de Rin parecía un susurro – yo a… -

\- **no Rin** – Kakashi no la dejo terminar – yo soy algo peor que la basura que estaba dispuesto a abandonarte para que la misión fuera un éxito –

\- … - Rin no supo que decir, solo sintió que algo en ella se rompió

\- Obito, no sé qué decir… - dijo Rin muy triste de enterarse de todo eso en esas circunstancias – solo dame tiempo, prométeme que esperadas a que te de mi respuesta –

\- siempre y cuando estés a salvo esperada toda la eternidad si es necesario – contesto con convicción antes de tener un ataque de tos

\- Kakashi acércate, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Rin mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Minutos después, Kakashi recupero su luz del ojo Izquierdo al desobedecer Rin los deseos de Obito y darle el Izquierdo porque se dio cuenta que estaba sano pero no podría volver a ocuparlo por la herida de su cara

Sin perder tiempo Kakashi salió del lugar para acabar con los Shinobis que sintió que ya los tenían rodeados

\- Rin aprovecha y escapa – le dijo Obito a su compañera

\- **NO TE ABANDONARE** – contesto mientras rasgaba su vestido rosa para crear vendas, ella perdió todos sus suministros en el momento que la secuestraron

\- **MALDICIÓN** – Rin se sentía frustrada, había logrado detener la hemorragia con su palma mística y un torniquete pero Obito todavía seguía en estado crítico, lo peor de todo era que pesaba demasiado para ella, no lo podía levantar sin arriesgarse de que su pierna se desprendiera del cuerpo

\- Rin – con cuidado la mano izquierda de Obito la tomo de la quijada—por favor escapa, no hagas que el sacrificio mío y de Kakashi sea en vano – lo decía mientras escuchaba como afuera había una batalla

\- pero Obito, que clase de compañera seria si te abandono – dijo llorando mientras el pelinegro a pesar de sus heridas le sonreía a la fuente de esa dulce y sollozante voz – se supone que un equipo se apoya mutuamente pero yo no he hecho nada por ti – la culpa de todas las acciones que había realizado con Obito la empezaba a acosar

En esos instantes entendía porque Obito era tan atento y amable con ella, todas las veces que la ayudo y apoyo, y ella que hizo, le restregó en la cara en más de una ocasión su atracción por Kakashi; ahora también comprendía porque se llevaba tan mal ellos dos; comprendía todo el daño que le había hecho

\- **¿QUÉ HACES?** – grito al ver como el pelinegro ocupaba un poco de Chakra en un Kunai de tres puntas y lo clavaba en el suelo junto a ellos

Obito recordó las palabras de su maestro y se golpeó mentalmente por no ocuparlo antes. Lo último que sintió después de ocupar la energía que le quedaba fue una tenue brisa de aire

\- **OBITO** – grito desesperada Rin cuando cayó inconsciente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi resoplaba cansado después de combatir con veinte Shinobis

Gracias a su técnica Raiton que gracias al Sharingan de Obito estaba completa pudo encargarse de varios, pero el ojo prestado y la técnica en si gastaba mucha energía, pero se alegraba de que había logrado impedir varias técnicas con la finalidad de destruir lo que quedaba de la cueva

\- "espero que rin logre escapar"— pensó sintiendo que sus energías abandonarlo – "¿Qué sucede?" – se preguntó al sentir un presencia conocida pero imposible de que estuviera ahí. Después de ese pensamiento cayo inconsciente por falta de Chakra

Los Shinobis de iwa que quedaban solo dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver salir a un hombre rubio cargando a un niño en brazos y a una niña siguiéndolo de cerca

\- el rayo amarillo de Konoha – murmuraron varios al reconocerlo

\- "estamos muertos"—pensaron todos al ver la mirada fría de esa persona mientras dejaba en el suelo su carga junto a la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya se encontraba sobre la cabeza de un peliplata que despertó confundido y asustado, su único ojo de color rojo buscaba por todos lados una explicación a estar todavía con vida

\- cálmate, estás a salvo – dijo la voz de su maestro

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que su maestro se encontraba sentado junto a el sobre una roca mirando al firmamento

\- sensei… ¿cómo? – Fue su primer pensamiento - **¿Rin?... OBITO** – dijo sin prestar atención a lo que su sensei le estaba diciendo

\- cálmate, ellos están ahí – Minato lo tomo de los hombros y señaló a un punto cerca de donde estaban descansando

En efecto, ahí estaban los dos. Obito seguía inconsciente y las vendas improvisados con lo que fue el vestido de Rin ya están completamente rojas. La castaña se veía cansada y con los ojos hinchados; Kakashi no supo discernir si era por fatiga o por haber llorado mucho; tenía la mirada triste y su rostro no reflejaba un mejor humor, en esos instantes estaba limpiando las quemaduras para intentar que no se infectaran y darle una posibilidad de supervivencia al pelinegro

\- Rin me conto todo – comento el rubio cuando Kakashi se vio más tranquilo – disculpa por no haber llegado antes –

\- ¿como? – retomo su primer pregunta

Minato sonrió y le mostro un Kunai de tres puntas

Kakashi parpadeo con su único ojo visible y saco de entre sus cosas un Kunai idéntico

\- no estas aluciando, no es el que te regale hace unos días – lo saco de su duda el rubio después de reírse de la confusión del peliplata – este es de Obito, cuando se lo di le explique que cuando tuviera problemas le infundiera Chakra y lo alzara –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?—pregunto Kakashi

\- ¿cuándo te di el Kunai hubieras admitido que necesitabas ayuda? – cuestiono Minato

\- No – contesto después de meditarlo un poco

\- ¿y ahora? – volvió a preguntar

Kakashi volvió a ver dónde se encontraban sus compañeros, Rin se había movido y les estaba dando la espalda pero podía ver gracias a su nuevo ojo que temblaba ligeramente, señal inequívoca que estaba llorando

\- si con eso evito que mis compañeros vuelvan a pasar por esto lo hare sin pensarlo – contesto Kakashi

\- bien dicho – sonrió Minato – descansa que mañana me acompañaras a terminar la misión –

El peliplato solo asintió y se acomodó para dormir de nuevo, no tardo nada por lo cansado que estaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente tal cual como su maestro le dijo lo acompaño a destruir el puente que era por lo que se habían metido en ese infierno. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún incidente, gracias a que Minato termino de mermarla fuerzas enemigas en el campo de batalla y que en el incidente del secuestro de Rin había acabado con todos los que vigilaban la zona próxima al puente así que cuando Iwagakure se enterara de sus pérdidas ya el puente no existiría

Mientras Minato y Kakashi terminaban la misión. Rin se quedó en el campamento a cuidar del pelinegro, tenía su cabeza hecha un lio, sus sentimientos hacia Kakashi no fueron correspondidos y hasta se atrevía a pensar que Kakashi la hubiera abandonado de no ser por Obito. Obito le confeso su amor en el momento menos indicado, si se sentía mal por hacer que los hirieran tanto después de eso no sabía dónde meter la cabeza para no lastimar más a sus amigos

En esos momentos no podía pensar nada al respecto del pelinegro, no sabía si podía corresponder los sentimientos o si seguiría siendo un simple amigo…

\- dame tiempo a que todo esto pase y te intentare corresponder – dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello negro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas después

\- laditos hospitales, malditas muletas, malditas vendas, malditos doctores… - recitaba un pelinegro mientras dolorosamente se desplazaba por las calles de Konoha para poder llegar a las zonas de entrenamiento

En su discurso no se salvó ninguna persona de la aldea, salvo una castaña sonriente que había cautivado su corazón tantos años antes

Su enojo no era para menos, o por lómenos para su mente no lo era. Dos semanas atrás logro llegar apenas con vida a la aldea después de que su equipo logro completar su misión con éxito. Una semana después despertó en una cama de hospital viendo el techo blanco de la habitación

Todos los médicos que lo revisaron después de ese día le recordaban que debería agradecerle a su compañera de equipo porque en el proceso de salvarle la vida logro hacer que su pierna permaneciera unida a su cuerpo lo suficiente para que esta empezará a sanar

Se entristeció al saber que su compañera no se había despegado de su lado durante la semana que estuvo inconsciente pero desde que despertó no la había visto, en parte por ello se encontraba desplazándose por las calles de la aldea con ayuda de unas muletas, por otra parte Kakashi lo fue a "molestar" un día después de que despertó para decirle que ese día salía del hospital y que esperaba que siendo un ninja elite como eran los Uchiha ya estuviera listo para salir ese día también

Eso le lastimo su orgullo, pero más lo lastimo el trato que recibió de su clan. El sabía que su "familia" era muy celosa con respecto a sus ojos por ello cuando un Uchiha moría por las causas que fuera y sin importar la edad antes del entierro se le retiraban los ojos al cuerpo guardándolos en una bóveda especial

Cuando se enteraron los líderes que había regalado su ojo izquierdo a su compañero de equipo las represalias no se hicieron esperar solo cesando gracias a su abuela que era la única persona que siempre lo apoyo y todavía tenía mucha influencia en el consejo a pesar de que ya estaba retirada de toda esa vida.

Obito lo que no acepto fue que le implantaran un nuevo Sharingan a pesar que su abuela lucho encarnizadamente para que le cedieran un par de los que estaban guardados en las bóvedas. no lo acepto porque nadie lo apoyo; ni siquiera su abuela; que el ojo sobrante del par se lo implantaran también a su amigo

Después estaba el hecho que los doctores le informaron que no podía abandonar el hospital durante al menos seis meses por lo grave de sus heridas

-"No debí habérselo dicho"—pensaba un poco triste

Gracias a Kakashi se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo con su amiga, la cual estaba muy deprimida, después del incidente del secuestro habían podido resolver sus diferencias y el peliblanco le pasaba aparentemente con "inocencia" el itinerario completo que seguía la castaña en su día en un intento que lograra resolver sus problemas amorosos con ella

Por eso se encontraba dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento donde se reuniría ella y el resto del equipo a entrenar esa mañana

\- auch – se quejó al caer dolorosamente al piso

Tan distraído estaba caminado por una zona poco concurrida de personas que no se dio cuenta con lo que choco

\- disculpa, no te vi – la frágil voz de una mujer se apresuró a ayudarlo

\- no se preocupe – respondió el pelinegro mientras unas pequeñas manos lo ayudaban a levantarse

Al poder apreciar a la persona con la que choco, noto que era un persona de unos veinte años de edad, un poco baja de estatura y un cuerpo discreto, sin demasiadas curvas o falto de ellas, que le daba una belleza natural e inocente, una larga cabellera color azul oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda amarrada con un listón blanco al final. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono blanco hasta los tobillos con un Obi color café como faja y un Haori lila. Lo más sobresaliente de esa persona eran sus ojos aperlados

\- "linda" – se sonrojo Obito al poderla ver mejor, no se sintió atraído por ella pero no podía negar que le faltara belleza a la joven mujer

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – logro escuchar a la distancia

-¿he?, si – dijo un poco perdido

-qué alivio, pensé que lo había lastimado más de lo que ya estaba – la cara de la mujer era de alivio y genuina preocupación por la integridad del Uchiha

Obito levanto una ceja con incredulidad de lo que veía

Sabia sin que la mujer le diera su nombre que se trataba de una Hyūga y si algo compartían en común los Hyūga y Uchiha era el complejo de superioridad haciendo que cualquiera que no fuera parte de su respectivo clan fuera inferior pero en el caso de los Hyūga era peor ese sentimiento gracias a cierto sello que era conocido por todo el mundo

\- no… no se preocupe, he recibido peores golpes – termino con una risa nervios y rascándose la nuca

\- sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntarle, pero sabe de casualidad donde se encuentra el complejo Hyūga – dijo con pena la mujer en un susurro casi inaudible mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Obito de no estar en el camino próximo a los campos de entrenamientos, el cual se encontraba vacío y silencioso, no la hubiera escuchado

Solo se le formo una enorme gota sudor en la frente

-"¿Cómo no sabes dónde vives?" – Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa - "maldición" – lloraba internamente al ver el final de su camino

\- sígame por favor, la guiare al lugar – respondió al final Obito

A pesar que él quiera hablar lo antes posible con su compañera, no podía ignorar a esa pobre mujer, al fin y al cabo él era Obito Uchiha y ayudaba a todo el mundo, ella necesitaba toda su ayuda, porque podía notar que a pesar que ya se podía considerar una mujer adulta desprendía una inocencia digna de una niña de seis años de edad

Sacudió la cabeza ganándose un dolor en sus heridas cuando se imaginó a una tierna coneja paseando despreocupada por el bosque tenebroso siendo devorada de un solo bocado por un lobo

-"no… no lo puedo permitir"—se dijo a si mismo

\- no… no es necesario que me lleve, solo indíqueme la dirección – se apresuró a decir la mujer

\- es que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, al otro lado de la aldea – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente Obito

-no pensé que me alejara tanto – dijo tímidamente mientras se tomaba su mejilla con una mano – si Salí de ahí hace una hora – gimoteo derrotada

Sacudió su cabeza

\- con mayor razón – dijo decidida – no puedo pedirle que me lleve estando tan herido, le agradezco que me indicara el camino –

Obito se quedó frio viendo como la mujer se alejaba, sobre todo porque nunca le dijo dónde estaba el complejo, solo le dijo que estaba al otro lado

- **espere** –la detuvo antes de que en un descuido llegara a Suna por la tarde – puede acompañarme con mi equipo – pensó rápido y una idea surgió de la nada – si tenemos suerte la novia de mi sensei se encontrara con ellos y ella podría ayudarla a llegar –

\- gracias – dio una grácil reverencia – mi nombre es Hana Hyūga – se presento

Minutos después ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento y mientras Rin le daba una incómoda reprimenda por escapar del hospital la Hyūga entablo una cordial charla con la Uzumaki que estaba en el lugar para animar a Rin que llevaba semanas decaída

Las dos mujeres eran completamente opuestas, mientras la Uzumaki de cabellos rojos hasta los tobillos y un sencillo vestido verde por encontrarse en un día de descanso de sus actividades como Kunoichi contaba con un cuerpo muy desarrollado y una energía que la incineraría si dejaba de moverse, la otra era calmada y muy reservada. Pero por extraño que pareciera que en esos minutos de conversación ambas mujeres se empezaban a llevar muy bien

\- Obito – se escuchó un murmullo triste salir de la castaña cuando su enojo por verlo fuera del hospital desapareció – discúlpame –

\- no te preocupes… entiendo –dijo decaído al entender que se disculpaba por no corresponder sus sentimientos

\- **NO** – dijo de inmediato al ver como se entristecía el pelinegro – discúlpame por tratarte así estos años, por ocuparte como mi confidente sin pensar o darme cuenta siquiera de tus sentimientos, Ka… Kakashi me dijo que me… amas – esa última palabra salió como un sutil sonido de su voz – desde que estábamos empezando la academia –

Cerró los puños y se maldecía internamente mientras unas lágrimas intentaban ser detenidas infructuosamente. Esa semana que estuvo velando por la supervivencia del Uchiha le dio tiempo de reflexionar la actitud extraña de Obito, entendiendo que todas esas ocasiones que se comportó extraño frente a ella o agresivo en contra de Kakashi eran claras señales de su amor hacia ella, pero en su ensoñación por el peliplata nunca se dio cuenta

-"pero no es tu culpa no haberte dado cuenta"—alegaba una parte de su conciencia – "pero si es tu culpa haberlo hecho sufrir tanto durante estos años al grado de humillarse en ocasiones" – le recriminaba otra

\- por ello te pido tiempo, déjame calmar mis sentimientos y te daré una respuesta – le pido al pelinegro – cu… cuando seamos de nuevo un equipo te contestare -

\- si, toma todo el tiempo que quieras – respondió el Uchiha con una enorme sonrisa – veras que estaré de regreso antes de que lo imagines -

-"pero tú ya decidiste seguirlo en su camino, cualquiera que este sea"—dijo una tercer parte de su mente mientras la castaña sentía como algo se empezaba a mover en su interior al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos meses después

Arboles pasaba por su vista a gran velocidad, sus latidos del corazón estaban al máximo posible soportado por su corazón, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo a su destino, tenía miedo de que sus compañeros de equipo no sobrevivieran a la emboscada que les tendieron las fuerzas enemigas

no sabía exactamente que paso, él se había enterado por accidente cuando se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage a pedir que lo reincorporada al equipo de Minato; la promesa de una respuesta lo había hecho esforzarse al máximo en su recuperación; solo escucho como un ANBU le daba el informe de que Rin Nohara había sido secuestrada por Kirigakure y que Kakashi se las había ingeniado para rescatarla pero que en el proceso había caído en una emboscada y que en esos momentos lo más seguro es que estuvieran escapando o en el peor de los casos muertos o recapturados

No espero nada, solo salió corriendo en dirección donde se preveía el mensaje, enviado con un halcón, preveía que pasarían en su huida

Se sentía furioso con todo el mundo, la guerra ya había tomado una cuantiosa factura de vidas y a pesar que la misión de dos meses antes donde corto de tajo el suministro de provisiones y tropas de Iwa, les dio una clara ventaja cambiando el rumbo de la guerra a su favor, no quedaban suficientes elementos para cubrir todos los frentes ocasionando que en esa misión de nuevo se tuvieran que dividir en dos equipos

\- **PORQUE NO ESTÁ CON ELLOS SENSEI** – gritaba frustrado mientras tocaba en su cuello los protectores que tantos años llevo en su cara

Rin se los dio antes de salir en esa misión, le comento que quería esperar a que regresara al equipo pero algo la impulso a dárselos antes, también le dijo que los encontró cerca de donde la rascaron meses antes y que los guardo para entregárselo cuando estuviera listo

\- **demonios sensei por que no se termina esta estúpida guerra** – dijo más calmado sin disminuir la velocidad

No podía culpar a su sensei de no ayudarlos en esa ocasión por que sabía que él se encontraba peleando de igual forma por su vida en contra del ejercito de Kumogakure

Aumento el paso cuando escucho a lo lejos e sonido de una pelea

Se alegró de ver que los dos se encontraban bien, Kakashi peleaba dando todo en contra de sus perseguidores y la castaña estaba indecisa al borde de un ojo de agua en medio del bosque de donde nacía un rio

\- **¿Qué esperas?, huye** – le cuestiono Obito al estar junto a ella – **yo ayudare a Kakashi** –

No pudo seguir su plan porque Rin lo tomo del brazo

\- no puedo huir, no pudo regresar a la aldea – se prometió no llorar pero ver ahí a Obito mando todo al drenaje haciendo que las lágrimas la traicionaran – **TENGO QUE MORIR** –

La última frase dejo en shock al Uchiha

- **¿Por qué dices eso?** —pregunto exaltado

\- **NO ME RESCATÓ KAKASHI** – dijo en un grito desespero – **NOS DEJARON ESCAPAR, ELLOS CONFÍAN EN QUE REGRESE A LA ALDEA PARA PODER DESTRUIRLA** – grito derramando lagrimas

-pero como, no comprendo –estaba perdido

Rin desabrocho su camiseta sin importarle que el Uchiha la viera desnuda

\- **ME CONVIRTIERON EN UN ARMA, EN UN MONSTRO** – grito enseñando que en su estómago tenía un extraño sello – **SELLARON EN MI INTERIOR AL DEMONIO DE TRES COLAS CON LA FINALIDAD DE LIBERARLO DENTRO DE LA ALDEA** –

\- rin cálmate – Obito reacciono después de comprender sus palabras – primero tenemos que deshacernos de esos idiotas y después encontraremos una solución – abotono de nuevo la camiseta de su amiga

-Obito – Rin lo detuvo antes de unirse a la lucha – me hubiera gustado acompañarte en tu camino – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿he?, si -Obito no comprendió esas palabras por lo apresurado de la situación

La castaña espero pacientemente a tener una oportunidad para realizar la idea que tenía en mente, había algo que no le pudo decir a Kakashi y Obito. No era porque no hubiera querido, solo que las palabras no salían de su boca al igual que el Kunai que le dio Kakashi al inicio de su huida no lo había podido clavar en su corazón, algo la estaba ocupando como si de un títere se tratara, por ella intentaría un último acto desesperado para impedir hacerle daño a la aldea y más importante aún para no lastimar a Obito

El momento indicado llego cuando Obito logro inmovilizar al ultimo de sus perseguidores en medio del lugar donde nacía el rio; se veía que ese sitio era muy profundo por el tono oscuro del agua; los tres estaban parados sobre la superficie mientras Kakashi realizaba su técnica propia a la que recientemente nombro como Chidori. Cuando Obito salto para darle camino libre al peliplata ella salió de su escondite

Obito mientras saltaba para ponerse a salvo y esperaba que con ese último ataque de Kakashi todo terminara vio una cabellera castaña pasar frente a él con una tierna y genuina sonrisa a modo de despedida

-"Rin" – pensó en pánico

Cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, Kakashi le había atravesado el pecho al tomarlo por sorpresa

Sin pensarlo tomo el hombro de Kakashi y su muñeca ensangrentada en un intento de salvar la vida de su amada

Sentía como estaba llorando, como de sus dos ojos salían lagrimas que no podía parar, no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que su voz lo traicionara y no pudiera parar su llanto después

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, viendo como caían sus lágrimas y se perdían en el lago

\- por favor, déjame ver tu cara – sorprendentemente Rin seguía con vida y consiente

Obito hizo lo que le pedía, sintiendo su cálida mano en anteriormente se encontraba su ojo izquierdo y al terminar sintió de nuevo vida en ese lugar abriéndolo y recuperando la luz que pensaba que había perdido para simpre

Rin podía ver que de nuevo Obito tenía un ojo color Chocolate en su cuenca izquierda, su propio ojo, era su ultimo regalo y un pedido para que la perdonara algún día por ser tan cobarde y salir por la vía fácil de ese problema

Obito con tristeza vio que Rin repetía el mismo proceso con la cuenca derecha de Kakashi quedando ahora ella en la oscuridad total

\- por favor prométanme los dos que miraran un mundo de paz con esos ojos - dijo Rin más cansada por ocupar sus últimas fuerzas en tan complicada operación

-Si lo prometo —Contestaron Obito y Kakashi al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué no esperaste a encontrar otra solución?—pregunto Obito

-Esta era la mejor solución—respondió Rin con una sonrisa

Ella pensó en muchas posibilidades pero en todas quedaba el miedo permanente de que la bestia que ahora estaba en su interior se descontrolara y lastimara a Obito

Obito momentos después sintió como las delicadas manos de Rin le tomaban de la mano que sostenía el hombro de Kakashi y le pedían en silencio que dejara de agarrarlo

Sabía que no importaría todo lo que suplicara, todo lo que llorara o gritara. Solo había un final para esa situación por lo que juntando todas sus fuerzas dejo de sostener el brazo de su compañero

-Gracias… Obito… Kakashi… por favor perdónenme… los estaré esperando en el otro lado – la chica lo decía mientras se deslizaba por el brazo de Kakashi el cual al final salió del pecho de ella dejando un enorme hueco en su pecho

Obito no pudo contener más el llanto al ver la cara de serenidad de ella, tenía una gran sonrisa con un hilo de sangre saliendo de uno de sus costados y ambos ojos cerrados con lágrimas de sangre

Odiaba a todo el mundo y a la vez a nadie, ella se despidió y le dio a entender antes de empezar la lucha que ya había tomado esa decisión

Ella callo pesadamente en la superficie del agua teniéndola de rojo y hundiéndose casi de inmediato en el lago perdiéndose en la oscuridad del fondo

 _"Obito… me hubiera gustado acompañarte en tu camino"_

- **RRRRIIIINNN** —grito Obito

Por fin comprendió esas palabras, ella le dio su respuesta tal como prometió

\- a mí también me hubiera gustado compartir mi camino contigo – contesto a la inexistente pregunta

Sin que él o Kakashi se dieran cuenta sus ojos rojos ya habían evolucionado al Mangekyō Sharingan

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada despertó Obito asustado y triste mostrando sus ojos de dos colores. De la impresión uno sus ojo era rojo con tres Tomoes en el

La habitación estaba en silencio y agradecía que no se hubiera despertado gritando como en ocasiones pasadas. Intento levantarse para encontrar que algo le impedía moverse, asustado y aturdido bajo la vista a su pecho para encontrarse con algo que le quito todo el miedo y lo tranquilizo

Dormida apaciblemente se encontraba en su pecho Rin, su pequeña hija de dos años. Con mucho cuidado la devolvió a la cama junto a su madre y se levantó para ver la noche estrellada por la ventana

Afortunadamente el cuarto tenia sellos que impedían que el sonido se escuchara fuera de la habitación y las ventanas se oscurecían al grado de que no se viera a través de ellas desde fuera. Era algo común que los civiles pusieran esos sellos en sus habitaciones para conservar un poco de privacidad al tener a muchos Shinobis rondando por los techos en sus patrullas de vigilancia o simplemente acortando su camino

Suspiro pesadamente y al abrir sus ojos el derecho mostraba su Dōjutsu avanzado desapareciendo en un vórtice para aparecer de nuevo un piso arriba. Sin ninguna preocupación abrió la ventana para sentir la brisa fría

\- algo malo va a pasar – murmuro al recordar que la última vez que tuvo ese sueño secuestraron a Sakura y por poco muere en el rescate de Hanabi y su alumna

Se intentó tranquilizar con la brisa fría y el silencio de la noche

- **QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA** – por toda la aldea se escuchó el grito de una pelirroja que interrumpió el tranquilo silencio de la madrugada al despertar en medio de un chequeo médico que no pidió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En medio de un cuarto a medio iluminar por tres velas esparcidas en la habitación se encontraba meditando una figura femenina justo al centro de todo

\- ¿estas segura de reclutarlo? – pregunto una mujer que salió de la nada justo en la sombra que creaba una vela en la pared derecha

La mujer estaba vestida con una gabardina negra con estampados de nubes rojas y una máscara extraña de color naranja cubría su rostro solo dejando ver un ojo perlado a su derecha, la capucha cubría su cabeza pero se notaba que dos mechones de cabello negro con destellos azulados caían por sus hombros llegando a su pecho que por acción de la gabardina no se veían muy grandes

\- si – contesto la figura que seguía meditando sin abrir los ojos, ella vestía una gabardina negra sin símbolos ni estampados y su cabellera castaña se perdía de bajo de la tela – no le veo porque no hacerlo –

\- sabes que él no te corresponderá como tú lo imaginas ¿verdad? – pregunto la enmascarada casi como un reproche

\- no es por cuestión de que me corresponda o no, suplente quiero ayudarlo – no se inmuto

\- sabes que tienen a mi hija – cuestiono – y cuando esté lista la recuperare –

\- si, ya me lo dijiste y yo estuve de acuerdo, por ello no veo por qué me cuestionas – contesto un poco enojada la castaña

\- **te cuestiono porque te estas saliendo del plan, él no tiene por que inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos** – empezó a llevar la voz enojada la pelinegra

\- él no se está inmiscuyendo en nada, de hecho no se ha dado cuenta que tengo años manipulándolo, llevándolo donde quiero, jugando con su mente – dijo sin perder el control de la conversación la castaña

\- ¿estamos viendo a la misma persona? – pregunto con sarcasmo la pelinegra

– de cualquier forma las piezas ya se empezaron a mover y ni yo puedo detenerlas ya – continuo ignorando la última pregunta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche iluminada por la luna mostraba con claridad como dos figuras se movían tranquilamente por las arenas del desierto

Uno era un joven rubio con una coleta alta y una gabardina con estampados con nubes rojas

El otro era una persona mayor que solo se veía que tenía una tez morena de cabello negro con un extraño peinado puntiagudo y una pañoleta negra cubría su boca y nariz. De igual forma llevaba una gabardina negra con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas, no se podía ver soltura porque se notaba que caminaba encorvado como si se arrastrara por el desierto

\- **POR FIN LLAGAMOS** – grito entusiasmado el rubio – **ES HORA DE ENSEÑARLES EL SIGNIFICADO DEL VERDADERO ARTE** –

El otro sujeto no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo fijo las murallas que protegían a Sunagakure a la lejanía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Aquí una nueva actualización y solo con cinco días de retraso (que sínico soy) espero que sea de su agrado

Este capítulo lo quería publicar desde julio porque si lo notaron aquí está el punto donde se separó del universo original creando el mío, por ello el título del capítulo. Hablando de eso me he estado preguntando si están agosto con el fic, si les gusta que sean capítulos largos dando contexto a todo o les gustarían capítulos más cortos y dinámicos

También les quería decir que por una tontería perdí mi escrito original donde ya tenía toda la línea argumental y ya que tengo que volver a escribir lo que falta (que es todo Shippuden) tengo la posibilidad de cambiar algunas cosas por ello les quería preguntar quieren que Jiraiya e Itachi vivan o mueran. En mi historia original mueren, pero revisando y releyendo mi fic me di cuenta que tengo las bases para no forzar que sobrevivan pero ustedes deciden. Pero si viven o mueren cambiaran algunos eventos de la historia que repercutirá en quien será la pareja final de Naruto

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 8

Aquí están las respuestas a los reviws de capítulos pasados

 **carlos29:** hola, ya todo se revelara a su debido tiempo

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** hola, por el momento a danzo no le saldrá nada bien y si el ANBU que presento era Sai. Me da gusto que te gustara el Omake que ganaste y recuerda que ambos crecieron en tiempos de guerra así que tiene pensamientos muy similares

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** hola, gracias por tu comentario del omake y siento que se lo merece Naruto ser Jōnin

 **OTAKUFire:** hola, jajajaja si que todo le salga mal a danzo

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** Hola otra vez, disculpa por lo del capítulo pero no tenía mucho tiempo disponible así que como la piedra donde escribo y subo la historia se tarda horrores en hacerlo lo tuve que poner en un solo capitulo.

Con respecto a la pregunta de Obito no la escucho por estar lejos del grupo y por estar pensando en todo lo que le enseñaría a su "sobrina" (XD)

 **shiro5580:** hola, si creo que me tarde mucho en publicar ese capítulo T.T pero bueno, en cuento a Hinata dentro de poco pasara algo que la hará avanzar todo lo que su depresión la detuvo y plantara en el la tierra a Naruto en cuanto a ser el Jōnin perfecto

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** hola otra vez XD, si como imaginaste es el Susano el que se reflejaba con Sasuke, sus planes no difieren mucho con lo que paso en la serie a excepción que Karin no estará en su equipo siendo sustituida por Hikari, en cuanto a Shion no se si traerla en algún momento de nuevo a la historia, eso de que sea el clon de Hinata siempre me dio curiosidad y eso daría pie a mucho humor

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** hola, si es que no tuve tiempo de poderlo subir en dos o tres partes como siempre porque sé que es cansado de leer así pido una disculpa, en cuanto a Naruto siempre la ha sido, lo es y lo será. No te preocupes por la relación de Hinata y Naruto un evento al final del arco del secuestro de Gaara los hará regresar a su relación como era antes

 **OTAKUFire:** hola de nuevo, no entiendo a que te refieres a quien es, lo que te puedo decir es que es el mismo personaje que introduje al final del arco donde se escapa Sasuke, la que lo cura y esta loca, si preguntas por su pasado y en donde se coloca en la historia, eso tiene que esperar un poco mas

Y si lo hicieron pomada para que estuviera quince días en el hospital jajajajaja

En cuento a él plan que tiene Sasuke por el momento no es muy diferente a lo que vimos en la serie 

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-09-30

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	37. Doble maldición - calma

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Menaje importante: en los comentarios finales estoy haciendo una pequeña encuesta**

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 28 Doble maldición - La calma antes de la tormenta

Un nuevo día nacía en el horizonte de la aldea oculta de Konoha, la ligera y fría briza matinal llenaba de energía a las personas que empezaban a realizar sus actividades diarias con una sonrisa en la cara

\- **MALDITA SEA** – se escuchó el grito de frustración de una Kunoichi

\- mujer problemática – murmuro un Jōnin junto a ella

\- **¿COMO ME DIJISTE?** – la rubia proveniente de Suna lo levanto un poco del chaleco verde que portaba su escolta

\- solo quiero decir que tienes que comprender un poco las razones de la Hokage – contesto tranquilo como si no le importara que la rubia lo quisiera incinerar con la mirada

\- **o mejor dicho que tengo que ignorar el hecho que esa mujer me sigue viendo como una niña** – lo soltó y empezó a gritar moviendo las manos con frustración – **A MI, TEMARI DEL DESIERTO, PRIMOGÉNITA DEL CUARTO KAZEKAGE, HERMANA DEL QUINTO KAZEKAGE, UNA DE LAS JŌNIN MÁS FUERTES DE SUNAGAKURE Y EMBAJADORA DE SUNA EN KONOHA. YO NO NECESITO NIÑERA PARA REGRESAR A MI ALDEA** – grito a los cuatro vientos

\- impresionante currículo – respondió Shikamaru con sarcasmo

No era que menospreciara sus logros pero ya los había escuchado más de una vez

\- recuerda que es la primera vez que te pide algo así y no es parámenos – comento con pereza mientras seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos – no creo que menosprecie tus habilidades – contuvo una burla al escuchar bufar a la rubia – pero tú lo has dicho. Eres la hermana del Kazekage y embajadora de Suna en Konoha, un blanco muy atractivo, y no lo digo solo por tu apari… auch – se quejó al tener incrustado en el cráneo un enorme abanico – lo que quiero decir es que muchas organizaciones criminales y de ninjas renegados te ven como una moneda de cambio para sus propósitos – termino sobándose la cabeza

\- pero no es la primera vez que viajo sola entre las aldeas – indico Temari con frustración mientras se cruzaba de brazos al caminar

\- en eso te doy la razón y sé que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte sola pero este viaje de regreso es uno que no has hecho antes – indicó más serio de lo que ya era Shikamaru – esta vez estarás llevando la información de aquellos que aprobaron el último examen Chūnin, si antes eras un blanco notorio ahora serás un faro resplandeciente viajado por el bosque –

- **solo espero que los idiotas que me asigno no sean unos novatos** – dijo cansada de discutir algo que no podía cambiar ya

\- no te preocupes son unos de los mejores Jōnin de la aldea – dijo con una mueca de burla el pelinegro

\- **de que te ríes, ¿no son buenos en lo que hacen?** – pregunto indignada de pensar de que le mandarían un par de inútiles en su viaje

\- no, todo lo contrario. Solo que… - empezó a decir Shikamaru antes de ser interrumpido

\- **Hola Shikamaru, Hola Temari** – se escuchó la voz gritona de otra rubia

-ho… hola Ino – Shikamaru tenía un tic en el ojo al ver a la rubia acercarse a ellos

\- ya… Yamanaka-san, ¿que sucede? – Temari pregunto extrañada al ver la escena

\- dime Ino, ¿somos amigas no? – Ignoro la pregunta Ino – hasta luego, tenemos que irnos – se despidió la rubia platinada

\- a… adiós – una cuarta voz tímida también se despidió

Hinata era arrastrada del cuello de su ropa haciendo que su cuerpo se pareciera un trapo llevado por el suelo por acción de la rubia, su destino era desconocido, la tímida pelinegra se veía resignada a su sombría suerte por lo que se veía en su cara

Temari y Shikamaru solo pudieron despedirse con la mano, no sabían cómo reaccionar a lo que habían visto

\- cada día está más loca Ino – dijo Shikamaru una vez que recupero la compostura – me comento que invitaría a desayunar a Hinata pero nunca imagine que la secuestraria – se burló un poco al final

Temari solo asintió viendo como la pelinegra se dejaba arrastrar por la aldea. Ella se había dado cuenta que la rubia Yamanaka tenía algunas semanas comportándose raro con referente a la Uzumaki pelinegra pero en ese momento tenía asuntos más importantes en su cabeza como para prestarle atención a tan rara actitud

Quince minutos después llegaron a su destino Temari y Shikamaru. En ese tiempo la rubia logro hacerse a la idea de que si eran los mejores Jōnin de la aldea deberían ser muy parecidos a los que eran sus contrapartes en Suna. Fríos, calculadores, faltos de sentimientos y expresiones, tal como eran su hermano menor y su exsensei Baki. Como siempre la realidad le tenía una broma preparada

\- ¿son ellos? – pregunto Temari con un gota de sudor en la frente

\- hem… ha… este… si – dijo Shikamaru al final también incomodo de lo que se veía al frente

Dos Jōnin, uno peliplata y otro pelinegro se veían que estaban peleando infantilmente, por lo menos el pelinegro lo hacía mientras el peliplata lo ignoraba al mismo tiempo que leía un libro de tapa verde. Por alguna razón el pelinegro le quería quitar el libro lo cual el peliplata solo lo esquivaba o lo sostenía de la cara con su brazo libre para que no se acercara

-"¿ellos son los mejores Jōnin de Konoha?"—pensó frustrada de su mala suerte Temari

\- **Kakashi préstame ese libro** – exigió el Uchiha

\- no – Kakashi cambio de página mientras esquivaba la mano de su compañero – a ti también te regalaron una copia -

\- pero es que Elyse me lo quito – contesto llorando a mares Obito

\- te lo devolveré cuando te lo merezcas – dijo la mencionada con un aura de miedo a su alrededor pero le quitaba puntos que ella también estaba leyendo el mismo libro

\- pervertidos – murmuro la rubia

No había visto antes ese libro en especial pero si conocía la serie de libros Icha-Icha. En alguna ocasión le decomiso unos a su hermano Kankurō y a sus casi dieciocho años no le espantaban esos temas; de hecho no tiro los libros y ahora forman parte de su colección privada; pero nunca dejaría que la vieran leyéndolos en la calle

Shikamaru fingió estornudar para que los dos Jōnin se comportaran

\- ella es Temari-san la embajadora de Suna en Konoha y en esta ocasión regresara a casa con documentación importante, por lo que es necesario que Kakashi Hatake… – empezó la presentación Shikamaru

Al escuchar su nombre el peliplata dio una pequeña reverencia

\- … y Obito Uchiha… – el pelinegro saludo con la mano en el aire y una sonrisa en el rostro – … la escolten a su aldea -

Los dos mencionados confirmaron la misión

\- bien, es hora de irnos – dijo Obito con alegría, una misión fácil de escolta nunca era mal recibida, sobre todo si la paga era de rango A

Antes de dar su primer paso sintió como unas pequeñas manos lo detenían sujetando una pierna

\- no… ir – lloraba una pequeña castaña – Tobi no ir-

\- Rin ya te dijo que tío Obito tiene que salir unos días, cuando menos te des cuenta ya estaré en casa – el Uchiha intento calmar a la niña que lloraba

\- mira lo que tío Kakashi tiene para ti si te calmas – el peliplata se agacho a la altura de la pequeña niña y frente a sus ojos color chocolate aparecieron dos cascabeles un poco maltratados y abollados – sé que tú los cuidaras bien hasta que regrese – se los dio y la pequeña niña dejo de llorar pero no se separaba de su padre

El pelinegro suspiro al tiempo que se rascaba el cuello con frustración. Una idea le llego a la mente cuando sintió un elástico en el cuello

\- mira – el pelinegro de igual modo se agacho – estos lentes son muy importantes para mí y te los voy a dar para que los cuides mientras estoy fuera de la aldea, ¿me harías ese favor?—

La pequeña castaña se separó un poco mientras Obito se los ponía en la cara cubriendo sus ojos color café detrás del tinte de los cristales color naranja

Un impulso lo orillo a abrazar a la pequeña niña la cual solo dio una gran sonrisa

-cuídalos muy bien, que papa regresará muy pronto – le susurró al oído haciendo que ese momento se quedara grabado en la memoria de Rin por siempre, por fin su papa le había dicho la verdad

La niña un poco renuente se quedó más tranquila viendo como el pelinegro y el peliplata empezaban su viaje atrás de una rubia. Quería seguir gritando que no fueran, que algo malo iba a pasar pero su voz no salía, Frustrándola y haciendo que solo llorada sosteniendo en sus manos un par de cascabeles y viendo a través de unos vidrios entintados

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La aldea de Sunagakure no había tenido un buen despertar y en general el ánimo estaba en los suelos

La noche anterior unos renegados lograron burlar las defensas de la aldea y secuestraron a su Kage, lo irónico fue que fueron descubiertos por la misma persona que intentaban secuestrar y este se defendió con todo y recibió mucho más daño del que podría haber sido por salvar a su pueblo del fuego enemigo. La población se sentía mal, no solo habían perdido al Shinobi más fuerte en sus filas, lo habían perdido cuando este los defendió y no pudieron hacer nada al respecto

Los ánimos se fueron a pique cuando una gran cantidad de tropas que se dirigían tras los secuestrares entraron en una trampa al cruzar el desfiladero que se suponía debería ser la defensa principal y entrada de la aldea. Muchos murieron al ser alcanzados por una gran explosión y otros tantos por el derrumbe de las rocas que conformaban las murallas

Las bajas civiles eran nulas por acción de Gaara pero todos los centinelas que se encontraban en los techos vigilando los cielos esa noche habían muerto cuando alguien hizo explotar la cabeza de los Shinobis

\- no lo entiendo – murmuro Baki el exsensei encargado de entrenar y vigilar al equipo de los hijos del cuarto Kazekage – como es posible que nadie escuchara las explosiones –

Lo dijo al ver el cuerpo mutilado de uno de los centinelas

\- "lo más extraño es que había muchos menos centinelas de lo normal esta noche" – pensó cuando salió de la morgue y a pesar de que había cincuenta centinelas dentro, no eran suficientes para vigilar toda la aldea

Una idea se empezaba a formar en su mente y le desagradaba el simple hecho de formulársela

-"no debo descuidarme, tengo que enviar de inmediato un mensaje a Konoha"—pensó al dirigirse a la primera que sabía serian muchas reuniones con el consejo de la aldea

Horas después. Mientras avanzaba podía ver que la población civil estaba triste pero sana, sin heridas, algunos casos de histeria por lo que todos vieron en la noche; la pelea no fue nada silenciosa y tan grande que pudo ser apreciada por todos en la aldea cuanto esta se desarrolló en su totalidad en el cielo de la aldea; pero nada que no pudieran controlar los servicios médicos

\- "definitivamente hay un traidor en nuestras filas" – pensó al ver lo que quedaba del corredor de alrededor de cien metros que fungía como entrada a la aldea de Suna – "no es posible que no nos diéramos cuenta cuando plantaron todas esas trampas y mataron a los guardias"-

Con esa idea se alegró de haber pedido ayuda a sus aliados del país del fuego. Tuvo muchos problemas por pedir apoyo con los integrantes del consejo pero un traidor era algo que no podía pasar por alto y mucho menos confiar en sus propias tropas por el momento

\- **¿YA ESTÁ LISTO EL EQUIPO DE APOYO?** – grito a las tropas que se estaban alistando para salir tras Kankurō que era el único hasta el momento realizando el rastreo de Gaara

\- en unos minutos más señor – informo el líder del escuadrón próximo a salir

Baki chasqueo la lengua, tiempo es lo único que no tenían, los renegados huyeron cuando el sol tocaba las puertas de la aldea y el halcón con el mensaje de ayuda aunque era rápido no llegaría antes del mediodía a Konoha y suponiendo que enviaran refuerzos de inmediato no llegarían antes de dos días. Todo apuntaba a que Gaara no sobreviviría

\- **que alguien vaya a informarles a los honorables hermanos que se necesita su presencia en una reunión urgente del consejo** – dijo desanimado Baki tomando el rol de comandante en jefe por el momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Konoha todo se desarrollaba como cualquier otro día al ser ignorantes de lo acontecido en la aldea de Suna

\- **KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI ESTÁS MUERTO** – se escuchaba el grito de dos niñas por toda la aldea

\- **NO FUE MI CULPA** – se intentaba excusar el nieto del tercer Hokage – **FUE IDEA DE MOEGI** –

\- "es la última vez que le hago caso a Moegi-chan de cómo hacer un entrenamiento"—pensó con lágrimas en los ojos el castaño Sarutobi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora antes

\- esto es aburrido – se quejaba Konohamaru recostado a la sombra de un árbol – Hanabi y Kasumi se fueron quien sabe dónde y Naruto-Niisan creo que sigue en el hospital – hablaba al aire

\- podríamos entrenar un poco – se escuchó una voz cantarina que reconoció muy bien el Sarutobi

\- **HOLA MOEGI-CHAN** – grito el Sarutobi alegre de verla en el campo de entrenamiento

La aludida se sonrojo un poco de las mejillas

\- ¿Udon y tu otro compañero de equipo? – pregunto inocente el niño buscándolos con la mirada

La niña solo bufo y perdió el sonrojo

\- **no sé, creo que están por ahí** – contesto sin importarle donde estuvieran sus compañeros

Konohamaru se le quedo viendo a la niña de su misma edad, sin que él lo notara conscientemente había cambiado mucho en los casi tres años que la había dejado de frecuentar a diario

La niña alegre y con un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas ya no se podía ver en esa preadolescente parada frente a Konohamaru. Su cabello seguía teniendo el color naranja intenso tan característico de ella pero ya no se peinaba con las extrañas trenzas que se levantaban desafiando la gravedad, ahora su cabello largo y lacio caía sin control por todos lados pero no se esponjaba haciendo que se pegará a su rostro y cuerpo en su caída, un mechón de su cabello le tapaba la mitad del rostro solo siendo visible un ojo negro. Su banda ninja en la frente sobre su cabello hacia que este se pegara más aun a su rostro y por alguna razón en su cuello todavía seguía teniendo unos googles idénticos a los que Naruto le regalo a Konohamaru; siendo esta replica regalada por el castaño a su grupo de amigos de ese entonces conformado por Moegi y Udon; una playera gris con un corazón roto como estampado y un chaleco negro la cubría de la parte superior del cuerpo y un falda beige lisa junto unas medias negras y sandalias ninjas completaban el conjunto

\- ¿entonces podemos entrenar? – pregunto la niña pelinaranja

\- No sé, tu estilo de pelea es distinto al de Hanabi y al de Kasumi, no creo que pueda practicar contigo – respondió Konohamaru

La niña frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de las compañeras de equipo del castaño

\- pero podemos practicar el Jutsu de Naruto-san – replico la pelinaranja con una mirada afilada

\- no creo que puedas superar a mi **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy)— realizo unos sellos y en un instante ya estaba convertido en la castaña bien dotada, solo que esta vez tenía un vestido azul cubriendo su cuerpo

- **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy)—dijo la otra niña y se cubrió de una nube espesa

La nube se disipo y logro mostrar a una mujer de unos veinticinco años de cabello naranja largo un poco despeinado sujeto con una cola de caballo, el cuerpo tenía las medidas ideales para la altura y complexión de la joven mujer

\- si tienes razón, tu **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Jutsu Sexy) es mejor - confeso Konohamaru después de una minuciosa inspección

Un puff se escuchó y los dos niños regresaron a la normalidad

\- ¿te parecí bonita? – dijo un poco tímida la pelinaranja

\- si – el comentario del niño le saco una sonrisa a la niña – es tan bueno como el de Hanabi – la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato del rostro de Moegi

\- si quieres te mostrare el entrenamiento que seguí para hacer mejor mi Jutsu – dijo con cierto grado de malicia la pelinaranja

\- te lo agradecería – contesto Konohamaru tomándola de las manos y ojos con una estrella en ellos

La niña solo desvió la mirada con la cara roja

Momentos después Konohamaru estaba en las aguas termales con un claro sonrojo debatiéndose si seguir con el entrenamiento o no

Se quedó viendo la pared de madera que separaba la sección de hombres de la de mujeres y vio que la mitad de las maderas eran más nuevas que el resto. Eso le hizo recordar la leyenda que circulaba de esos baños, de que tiempo atrás un ANBU tuvo que rescatar a un mirón cuando el demonio rojo y negro lo descubrió espiando

-No, yo no estoy espiando, estoy investigando para mi Jutsu – se convenció así mismo de que no era nada pervertido

Toda su decisión se fue cuando escucho como entraban unas personas en la sección contigua

-… Gracias… tenía tiempo… juntas – se escuchó una voz femenina lejana

\- como sea… pero… tiene razón… dos años – se escuchó otra más cerca

\- de nada – escucho una tercera voz

Konohamaru solo lograba diferenciar las voces pero no entendía la conversación

– tengo curiosidad, ¿que harían si un pervertido nos espiara? – pregunto una voz

\- **lo venderíamos como alimento molido para perro a los Inuzuka** – contestaron dos voces al mismo tiempo

Cuando pensó reconocer una de las voces, trago duro pero en lugar de hacer algo sensato y salir huyendo del lugar se acercó más. Su cuerpo sudaba sin saber si era por el calor del agua o por la acción de ver algo que tenía curiosidad de observar desde algún tiempo atrás. Poco a poco se acercaba a un orificio en la madera que parecía ser demasiado conveniente para ser verdad

\- "si… si es ella" – pensó al reconocer la cabeza de su "objeto de estudio" sobresalir del agua

Apoyo un poco las manos en la cerca de madera para poder ver mejor y ahí fue cuando la mala suerte intervino, la pared entera de madera que dividía el lugar se cayo

Konohamaru se quedó con la mirada en blanco y expresión perdida al verse descubierto

\- **KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI ESTÁS MUERTO** –el grito de sus dos compañeras de equipo lo saco de su letargo

El Sarutobi no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado y salió corriendo del lugar siendo perseguidos por Hanabi y Kasumi que solo vestían unas toallas enredadas en sus cuerpos

\- Moegi, todo salió como lo planeaste – dijo burlona la pelinaranja mientras se relajaba sin importarle que la pared del lugar se hubiera venido abajo y ella no tuviera prenda alguna encima

Moegi tenía su historia con el Sarutobi; lástima que Konohamaru no sabía nada de esa historia; desde que lo vio en la academia se interesó en él, logrando ser por una temporada la única niña con la que se relacionaba, después vino el fatídico día cuando la Hyūga entro a la academia, fue algo extraño y no se llamaría amor a primera vista pero Konohamaru y Hanabi hicieron una extraña relación basada en peleas e insultos

Tiempo después cuando se empezaban a alinear las posibles formaciones de equipos que tendrían al salir de la academia. Konohamaru fue puesto junto a Hanabi por cuestiones más que nada políticas, ella era la heredera de un clan importante y considerada un genio natural, Konohamaru en su intento de superar al Uzumaki mejoro extraordinariamente y ser nieto del tercer Hokage todavía tenía mucho peso en la aldea.

Moegi intento superarse a sí misma y demostrar que ella podía ser parte de ese equipo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al llegar Kasumi; esta vez hija de civiles; demostrando la pelinegra que podía ser una excelente estratega mostrando una inteligencia muy superior, de esa forma la alegre niña vio su sueño de una vida junto al Sarutobi truncado, poco a poco su alegría fue sustituida por una obsesión, de la cual Konohamaru no se daba cuenta; siendo como es nunca abandono ni corto los lazos con Moegi y Udon dándole esperanzas a la niña; haciendo que la apariencia de Moegi poco a poco fuera cambiando para reflejar su nueva forma de ser

Ella planeo invitar a las compañeras de equipo del castaño a las aguas termales donde tenían fama los pervertidos de aparecer de vez en cuando. Preparo la pared para que se callera al menor toque y la plática previa había las había predispuesto a hacer algo extremo, así que todo estaba listo para que Konohamaru llegara al hospital donde ella lo cuidaría y convencería de que debería pedir ser cambiado a su equipo

\- "una hora más e iré al hospital a ver qué tal esta" – pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konohamaru corría por su vida perseguido por sus dos compañeras de equipo que se veían encendidas en furia

\- si me alcanzan me matan – dijo mientas cruzaba a toda velocidad las puertas del recinto Sarutobi

\- "vamos tu puedes llegar ahí"—pensaba mientras esquivaba una maseta arrojada con precisión milimétrica gracias al Byakugan de Hanabi –"espero que siga clausurado"—

Konohamaru en su desesperación de salir con vida de esa situación, el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue esconderse en el viejo estudio de su abuelo el cual había sido clausurado después de su muerte. Él de niño jugo mucho en ese lugar así que sabía dónde había lugares idóneos para permanecer oculto unos días

-"ahí está"—pensó llorando al verlo como la luz al final de un camino de oscuridad

Entro tan rápido como pudo e inmediatamente después tapio la puerta con varios muebles y objetos del lugar

-"pensé que estaría más polvoriento y cerrada la puerta" – pensó después de analizar el lugar que llevaba cerrado casi tres años

No le dio importancia al escuchar los pasos desnudos que se acercaban rápidamente sobre la madera

Busco en varios lugares pero en ninguno logro entrar al haber crecido demasiado para sus recuerdos

\- "¿qué hare?" – Pensó frustrado –"la última vez que Hanabi se puso así solo logre escapar con ayuda de Naruto-niisan"- pateo el piso de madera con fuerza - ¿he? – se preguntó al escuchar que la madera se escuchaba hueca

Se apresuró a buscar la forma de levantar las tablas, se escuchaba que tenía un espacio considerable bajo de ellas. Segundos le tomo encontrar una madera falsa que servía como interruptor

Una sección de madera se levantó mostrando unas escaleras que bajaban un piso bajo la tierra que sostenía la casa del clan Sarutobi. Olvidando que corría por su vida bajo las escaleras y al final vio una luz eléctrica

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto al ver un cuarto completamente blanco, limpio y por lo que se notaba todavía estaba en uso

\- **¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?—** exclamo una persona

Konohamaru no pudo reaccionar para identificar quien grito porque cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un senbon en el cuello y todo se tornaba negro

\- **KONOHAMARU** – gritaron aterradas dos niñas

Kasumi y Hanabi bajaron las escaleras con la misma curiosidad que mostro el Sarutobi momentos antes solo para llegar a tiempo para ver caer inerte al niño frente a ellas. Todavía no salían de su impresión cuando las dos al mismo tiempo sintieron un agudo dolor en su pecho poco arriba donde terminaba la toalla que las cubría

De igual forma que el niño, las dos niñas cayeron al suelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cierto rubio caminaba con paso pesado y maldiciendo entre diente a todo aquel se atreviera a siquiera mirarlo. Su día no empezó muy bien

No entendía que sucedió pero no era agradable despertar cuando una pared te cae encima y después; y antes de que entiendas porque tienes a una pelirrosa semi-inconsciente sobre de ti; te muela a palos una hermana sobreprotectora. Esa no era su idea de un lindo despertar

-"espero que baa-chan tenga alguna misión donde pueda golpear a alguien… si no tendremos problemas"—pensaba enojado por la golpiza nocturna

Estaba enojado porque quedar inconsciente no era lo mismo que quedarse dormido

Detrás se encontraban dos Kunoichis que se veían avergonzadas caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás del rubio

Todo fue un mal entendido y sabían que en esta ocasión ellas tenían la culpa, pero todo fue tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta Naruto ya estaba golpeado e inconsciente

-"y todo por mi error"—pensaba triste Sakura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas antes

Una habitación en calma con una tenue oscuridad que intentaba prevalecer a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana fue interrumpida con el rechinar de una puerta abriéndose. Por ella apareció una adolecente con el cabello rosa suelto hasta la espalda, descalza y su vestimenta nocturna solo consistía en su ropa interior y una playera delgada que le llegaba antes del ombligo. Vestimenta que le ayudaba a soportar las noches calurosas de la época

Con cuidado y haciendo de todas sus habilidades ninja se acercó a la cama donde se escuchaba el pesado sueño de quien ocupaba el cuarto

\- bien es hora de empezar – se escuchó un susurro y el brillo verde que desprendían sus manos mostraban una cara llena de determinación por parte de Sakura

Posiciono sus manos donde de se suponía debería estar la zona donde le interesaba realizar el chequeo medico

\- no lo percibo – murmuro frustrada al impedirle las cobijas realizar bien el examen

Con cuidado mientras su víctima… paciente seguía roncando ligeramente retiro las cobijas y sintiéndose algo insegura observo a una pelirroja dormir

Contrario de lo que se imaginó ver; por las peleas años atrás sobre lo descarada que era al dormir desnuda; tenía un conjunto de piyamas con un pantalón y camiseta de una tela gruesa color azul, aunque el recato no era una de sus virtudes al ver la posición de sus manos y pies

Suspiro y repitiéndose que era por una buena causa se dispuso a quitarle la ropa inferior, conformándose después de mucho pensarlo solo con el pantalón

De nuevo realizo el examen solo que ahora era más claro de ver al solo tener una delgada tela cubriendo la zona

-qué alivio – salió como un suspiro del pecho de la pelirrosa al comprobar la castidad de su hermana

El sueño de Karin se tornó extraño, primero su rubio favorito la estaba tocando en una zona que ella nunca le permitiría tocar a nadie más, después poco a poco se desvanecían en la oscuridad sintiendo un frio que le congelaba los huesos

La pelirroja se despertó e instintivamente intento cubrirse para darse cuenta que su cobija había desaparecido, más despierta logro sentir algo que le detuvo el corazón

\- "Estoy desnuda" – pensó con miedo viendo una sombra que le tocaba su lugar más sagrado

 **-QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA –** grito y como acto reflejo dio un puñetazo al pervertido que se coló en su hogar

Sakura al escuchar el grito sudo frio y solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse

Karin gracias al entrenamiento con cierto pervertido de cabello blanco tenía la manía de pegar primero y averigua después. Al contrario de lo que Tsunade diría, Jiraiya le enseño como defenderse en esas ocasiones dándole a la pelirroja una seguridad que no tenía antes y tomando a su sensei como una figura paterna que nunca tuvo porque el Sennin excediendo sus funciones de maestro les mostro un amor incondicional y enseño sobre otros rubros de la vida, algo que siempre le agradecería

\- Sakura – dijo cuando vio a una mata de cabello rosa atravesar la pared de enfrente

Naruto estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama después de varios días en el hospital cuando lo despertó el dolor de ser golpeado por los escombros de lo que fue su pared

El dolor fue rápidamente sustituido por incredulidad al ver a Sakura en su ropa de dormir sobre de el

\- estoy soñando – murmuro un poco atontado al pensar de que seguía siendo un sueño

No se dio cuenta que los ojos jade estaban girando por estar aturdidos por el golpe que recibió al atravesar la pared

\- **TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN ONIICHAN** – grito Hinata entrando al cuarto del rubio

Su piyama era acorde a su personalidad trayendo su largo cabello atado en una trenza y un camisón hasta los tobillos color blanco

El tiempo se detuvo al sentirse una sed de sangre y muerte que haría acobardarse hasta al más valiente de los héroes

Hinata perdió todo el control al ver a Sakura descansando sobre su hermano. Su cabello se liberó de sus ataduras y ondeo mostrando nueve atemorizantes colas, todo su cuerpo se rodeó de un Chakra rojo que tomo la apariencia de un zorro con tres colas en su espalda y en menos de un latido ya estaba al borde de la cama de su hermano

La Hinata amable y que veía como una hermana a Sakura quedo en el olvido en ese momento, lo único que quería era acabar con la persona que le estaba por quitar lo mas preciado en el mundo para ella

Naruto al sentir que su mente se perdía en el odio y era rodeado por un Chakra rojo lanzo a Sakura lejos al tiempo que Hinata le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente al instante, después otro y otro más siguieron llegando al cuerpo del rubio inconsciente sin dar indicios de que fuera a detenerse pronto

\- **DETENTE HINATA** – se escuchó el grito de Karin

A la pelirroja le tomo los treinta segundos que paso entre su grito y el primer golpe de Hinata para darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando

\- **NARUTO-KUN NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA** —el grito era desesperado

Por primera vez Karin le tenía miedo a su tímida amiga y sin perder más tiempo la sujeto ocupando sus doradas cadenas

\- **escúchame por favor** – suplico con lágrimas

Hinata no decía nada, solo parecía un animal al que le quitaron su presa

\- maldición – murmuro frustrada Karin al ver como el Chakra maldito estaba corroyendo sus cadenas – **ya pase por esto una vez y con esa es más que suficiente para esta vida junto a mis siguientes reencarnaciones** – dijo con seguridad olvidando un momento el terror que sentía al principio mientras se desabrochaba la camisa de su piyama

De dentro sus ropas saco dos papeles con sellos inscritos y sin esperar a nada los coloco en las frentes de los Uzumaki parando al instante y disipando el Chakra rojo de sus cuerpos

Karin solo se quedó viendo con enojo a la pelirrosa inconsciente a sus pies y sintiendo una furia hacia su propia persona

La mañana llego pocas horas después demostrando que habían tenido mucha suerte durante la noche. El primer golpe de suerte fue que a sugerencia de su pervertido maestro Karin había cosido bolsillos ocultos a toda su ropa donde guardaba sellos supresores para el Chakra maldito del Kyūbi para evitar ese tipo de incidentes, el segundo fue que a petición de Obito estaban creando un sello barrera capas de disimular un Chakra hasta para el más sensible de los sensores, por ello estaban probándolo sobre la casa y era una fortuna que Hinata y Karin lo hicieran tan bien que logro ocultar el Chakra liberado por el Kyūbi en su forma de tres colas

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Sakura al despertarse con mucho dolor y una manta sobre su espalda – **¿PORQUE ME ENCADENASTE?** – Grito al ver a Karin con cara enojada y sus doradas cadenas enredándola para que no se pudiera mover de una silla

Karin no soporto más y le dio una bofetada

\- **¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?** – pregunto más molesta intentándose liberar

\- **Sakura** – empezó a hablar la pelirroja extrañando a la mencionada

\- "nunca me dice así" – pensó Sakura al no recordar la última vez que la llamo por su nombre

\- **te quiero como una hermana pero en estos momentos estoy conteniéndome lo más que puedo para no golpearte hasta el cansancio, ¿sabes lo que casi provocas anoche?** – la falta de lentes de Karin hacia que sus rojos ojos se vieran brillantes

Un tirón hizo que la silla girada donde se encontraba Sakura mostrando el cuarto desecho del rubio y como en la cama estaba inconsciente Naruto. Junto a él una pelinegra que no dejaba de llorar

\- lo siento - fue lo que salió de su boca al escuchar todo lo sucedido

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- maldición, porque no te arroje por la ventana – murmuro Karin enojada

\- lo siento – contesto triste Sakura

-"demonios"—Naruto no era rencoroso pero en esta ocasión si se sentía enojado – "necesito hacer que entienda que tiene que controlar sus arranques de ira"—

Gracias a su vitalidad, el Chakra del Kiubi y los cuidados de Sakura y Hinata logro despertar sin secuelas de los golpes recibidos pero a pesar de todos los deseos de la pelinegra de permanecer junto a su hermano otra rubia se interpuso en sus planes

Ino había tenido una extraña obsesión por Hinata y este se intensifico después de la primera ronda de los últimos exámenes Chūnin. Por ello cuando se le ocurrió invitarla a desayunar no hubo fuerza en el planeta que la hiciera cambiar de opinión

Que pasa cuando una fuerza indetenible se topa con un objeto inamovible, pues la rubia empieza a gritar, golpear y termina secuestrando al objeto inamovible; solo después de asegurarle que Naruto se encontrara bien cuando regrese; por ese motivo no estuvo presente cuando la pelirroja y pelirrosa se disculparon hasta el cansancio por lo que no se enteró de todo lo sucedido en la noche

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en la oficina del Hokage se inundaba de un peligroso instinto asesino, cuando la rubia Hokage se enteró de lo que paso con el joven frente a ella y mayor fue su furia al ver a unas avergonzadas chicas detrás de él

\- **se metieron en un desastre** – dijo viendo al chico - **y ustedes que pensaban al seguirlo a una zona prohibida** – su mirada casi fulmina a las dos Kunoichis que temblaban

La Hokage no se caracterizaba por ser muy paciente en nada y escuchar lo que el chico tuvo que decirle no la dejo de un buen humor

\- **lo que les paso, vieron y les tuve que contar es un secreto rango doble S por lo que si sale de estas paredes no me importa si eres el nieto de mi maestro** – dijo viendo a un niño castaño que todavía temblaba de que casi lo matan – **o si eres la princesa Hyūga** – viendo a una niña que tenía puesta la bata azul de un paciente de hospital – **sin mencionar si provienes de una familia civil** – la pelinegra vestida con la misma bata de hospital tembló – **los matare** – los ojos eran sombríos y la voz fría demostrando que hablaba en serio

El pesado ambiente fue aligerado un poco al tocar alguien la puerta del cuarto

\- pase – dijo molesta, sin humor de nada en ese día

\- **OBAA-CHAN QUIERO UNA MISIÓN** – grito el rubio ni bien entro

Tsunade solo le apareció una vena palpitante en la frente

\- **QUE NO ME DIGAS ABUELA** – grito al tiempo que le arrojaba lo primero que tenía al alcance, siendo esto un pisapapeles que se incrustó en la cara del rubio

La Hokage suspiro y se sintió un poco más calmada. Naruto parecía ser un remedio natural para el estrés

\- **Shizune** – la mencionada le prestó atención a su maestra – **lleva a estos niños al hospital y cúralos, todavía están resentidos del ataque** –

Naruto no dijo nada al verlos salir de la oficina pero ver a Hanabi tan asustada le dio curiosidad. Las otras dos Kunoichis no se dieron cuenta de nada por estar pensando en lo que le hicieron al rubio en la noche

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata recorría la aldea con la cabeza baja, regreso a su casa solo para ver una nota donde le decían que fueron con la Hokage para pedir una misión

\- "por fortuna todavía tenemos suficiente dinero"—pensó al calcular cuánto dinero necesitarían para reparar su vivienda

Gracias a lo ahorradora que era Sakura gran cantidad del dinero que recibieron de su primera misión fuera de la aldea seguía en el banco, así que podían darse el lujo de reparar los desperfectos que a menudo causaban en su vivienda

\- "¿Por qué cuando vi a Sakura sobre de él me dolió el pecho?"—pensaba dirigiéndose a la torre del Hokage

Era algo que se preguntaba desde que despertó, ver a su hermano herido por su propio puño era algo que no le agradaba pero tampoco le agradaba verlo en brazos de otra persona

-"él se lo busco"—pensó siendo por primera vez egoísta en sus pensamientos –"si él quiere seguir intentando ir tras Sakura a pesar que ella todavía siente algo por Sasuke no es mi problema"—pensó decidida a que hizo lo correcto a pesar de la punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho al pensar de esa forma

Sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que conectaba la recepción con la oficina del Hokage en turno

\- **HAZTE A UN LADO** – fue lo último que escucho antes de encontrarse en el piso

\- ¿Qué se cree ese mujer?—murmuro al ver como la Kunoichi seguía de largo sin importarle que la hubiera dejado en el piso - ¿Qué habrá pasado?—pensó en voz alta al ver cómo sin pedir permiso entraba en la oficina de su maestra

Diez segundos se tardó en llegar a la oficina y enseguida se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando y no solo era el hecho de que su hermano le daba una mirada extraña. La Hokage tenía una expresión indescifrable en ese momento al leer el pergamino que la Kunoichi; de cabello negro y vestida con un vestido con manga corta y que terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos con la banda ninja en su cintura a modo de cinturón y una insignia en el pecho que le daba un lugar dentro del cuerpo de cifrado de la aldea; le entrego segundos antes

\- Hinata… - Naruto intento decirle algo antes de ser interrumpidos

\- **el Kazekage fue secuestrado esta mañana** – dijo en voz alta sin poder creerlo la Hokage

De inmediato todo lo que se sentía en la sala se perdió y fue sustituido por un sentimiento de incredulidad ante esa noticia

\- Gaara-kun – la primera en salir del estupor fue Karin **\- ¿Qué le paso a Gaara-kun?** -

Tsunade con esa pregunta salió del estupor del momento y se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no debería de saber el grupo más testarudo de Konoha

- **si** – su voz rápidamente era de mando en lugar de incertidumbre – **la madrugada de hoy un grupo renegado no identificado logro derrotar y posteriormente secuestrar al Kazekage** -

\- **mándenos** – dijo una voz firme – **denos la misión de rescatar a Gaara** – pidió el rubio del grupo

-"esto está mal, no puedo arriesgarme a que los secuestradores sean Akatsuki pero conociendo a esta parvada de idiotas se escaparan si no les doy la misión y eso tampoco lo puedo permitir teniendo a Danzō tras de ellos"—pensó la Kage meditando sus opciones

Era malo, del equipo de cuatro Shinobis frente a ella, tres eran un blanco conocido del viejo halcón de guerra, si todos escapaban no tardaría nada el consejero en hacer algún movimiento para poner bajo su mando a todos ellos

Suspiro pesadamente

-"¿Uchiha cómo puedes dormir en las noches sabiendo que esa vieja momia está interesado en tu hija?"—pensó y con eso le llego una idea

\- **está bien, Naruto te asigno a ti y a tu equipo conformado por un médico** – vio a Sakura – **un sensor** – vio a Karin – **y un rastreador** – vio a Hinata – **la misión de búsqueda y rescate del quinto Kazekage** –

\- **SI** – respondieron los mencionados

\- **ESPEREN** – dijo Tsunade al ver que se estaban retirando para irse de inmediato – **toma Naruto, tu eres el líder** – le arrojo un pergamino que acababa de terminar de escribir – **estoy asignando a Kakashi y Obito como equipo de apoyo, ellos salieron esta mañana para Suna escoltando a Temari, la hermana de Gaara, estoy segura que ella también querrá saber de este incidente** -

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió solo con el pensamiento de llegar lo antes posible a Suna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El medio día en el desierto era un infierno por el calor abrazador que se sentía en ese momento. Pero para una persona con un traje negro y pintura morada en el rostro era lo que menos le importaba

Kankurō, el hermano mayor de Gaara por fin había alcanzado su objetivo, las dos personas que secuestraron a Gaara estaban frente a el

Los dos Shinobis renegados tenían expresión de cansancio, pero no era por el ambiente o por estar cansados físicamente, ellos al parecer estaban fastidiados de perder el tiempo con personas que no estaban en su nivel

\- devuelvan al Kazekage en este instante – dijo con voz amenazante Kankurō

Como respuesta recibió una risa estridente por parte del rubio y una mirada indiferente por parte del otro sujeto

\- no volveré a repetirlo, regrésenme a mi hermano – esta vez para sustentar sus palabras salieron dos marionetas que tenía selladas en pergaminos que colgaban de su cinturón

No le perdía de vista a la extraña ave hecha de arcilla blanca de unos dos metros de alto y que traía en su pico el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano

\- creo que este es tuyo – dijo el rubio como si no le importara y empezó a cambiar llevándose la ave consigo

\- **DONDE CREES QUE VAS** – grito Kankurō y de la boca de una de sus marionetas salieron varios senbon envenenados hacia la cabeza del rubio

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por el sonido de la madera siendo penetrada por las agujas de metal

\- veo que siguen ocupando a cuervo como marioneta predilecta – dijo con una voz rasposa el pelinegro

Kankurō se quedó callado viendo como de debajo de la tela negra salía una cola de madera y metal movida con hilos de Chakra

\- no veo el arte en ello, yo sigo pensando que la mejor expresión de una obra maestra es lo efímero de una explosión – lo dijo el rubio jugando con una extraña araña de arcilla blanca idéntica al que tenía sujeto Gaara con la única mano que le quedaba

Kankurō recordó fugazmente que durante la pelea con Gaara el rubio perdió su brazo izquierdo

Estaba atento a los movimientos de ambos adversarios, el rubio nunca intento escapar, solo se retiró lo suficiente para no entrometerse mucho en la pelea

\- yo no le veo el arte a lo efímero, es mejor a algo que trascienda épocas – dijo el otro indiferente sin despegar la vista de Kankurō

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** – empezó a reír maniáticamente el rubio – **EXPLOTA** -

-¿Cuando?-Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que sucedió, la araña de arcilla blanca ya no estaba en los dedos del rubio

La explosión lo mando a volar algunos metros dando una voltereta logro caer sobre sus pies sin herida aparente pero ahora solo contaba con una marioneta

\- eso no tiene arte alguno, en cambio – el pelinegro más rápido de lo que pudo moverse Kankurō movió su cola de la marioneta que tenía en la espalda y atravesó a la segunda marioneta de Kankurō de tal manera que fue despedazada en el acto sin posibilidad de ocupar ninguna de sus extremidades como arma individual

Kankurō chasqueo lo lengua, en menos de un segundo destruyeron sus dos marionetas y se sentía más humillado al darse cuenta que los ataques nunca fueron dirigidos a él, solo era para demostrar cuál de los dos ataques era el verdadero "arte" teniendo como objetivo sus marionetas

\- **USTEDES LO PIDIERON, MI DEFENSA ABSOLUTA** – grito al tiempo que se envolvía en una nube blanca

\- interesante – dijo el pelinegro sin intimidarse con la nueva marioneta

\- esta es mi mejor marioneta en la cual no me podrán tocar – se escuchó la voz proveniente de dentro de su última marioneta parecida a un cocodrilo de madera con filosas fauces y un cuerpo acorazado con bordes filosos asemejando escamas, su cola remataba con una especie de cuchilla para que pareciera un hacha

\- no me hagas reír – se burló el pelinegro

Kankurō no dijo nada, solo abrió las fauces de su marioneta y dejo salir una lluvia de Kunai que evadió con facilidad el encorvado hombre, solo siendo el ultimo el que le hizo algún daño quitándole una pañoleta del rostro

El hermano del Kazekage no tuvo tiempo de razonar lo que vio debajo de esa tela cuando sintió que estaba volando por los cielos junto a los restos de lo que fue su mejor marioneta

Girando en el aire pudo ver varias cosas al mismo tiempo, vio como debajo de él saliendo de la arena se encontraba la cola que segundos antes estaba atrás de su oponente y que esta le dio en un punto que destrozo por completo su defensa absoluta como el mismo la nombro, después vio que la quijada y cara en general del hombre era la de una marioneta que se abrió mostrando un destello metálico

-¿Qué… que eres? – dijo Kankurō con un inmenso dolor proveniente de un senbon arrojado a su persona, lo que tuviera la única aguja que lo impacto lo dejo con un dolor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo al grado de dejarlo tendido sobre la arena

\- nunca alardees de algo que tu no hiciste, esas marionetas no las creaste tu – dijo el encorvado acercándose a una de las tantas piezas de madera que se regaron en el área

\- e… esas marionetas… son de la aldea yo tome su diseño y las mejore… son mías por derecho – Kankurō intento defenderse pero no podía levantar ni un dedo, mucho menos levantar todo su cuerpo

\- que se quedaran en la aldea no quiere decir que sean tuyas, el que creo esas marionetas fui yo – le tiro un pieza de madera donde venía la firma del constructor original, un escorpión negro

-no… no… puede ser, el murió hace años, antes de que mi padre fuera el cuarto Kazekage – dijo dudando de lo que le dijeron

\- no me importa lo que pienses, de cualquier forma no tienes más que unos días de vida gracias a mi veneno, así que piensa en ello en estas horas que te quedan – la ahora marioneta humana se fue con paso lento dejando a su suerte a su adversario caído

\- **NO PUEDES SER TU SASORI DE LA ARENA ROJA** – grito Kankurō con lo que le quedaba de fuerza

Las tres figuras desaparecieron lentamente en el horizonte del desierto

-"no se saldrán con la suya"—pensó mientras con lo último de Chakra que tenía arrastraba una de las manos de su marioneta llamada cuervo, en ella estaba la pañoleta que le logro quitar con los Kunais

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo la madera con todas sus fuerzas

-"aunque muera, los podrán encontrar con esto"—fue lo último que pensó antes que todo se volviera negro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari tenía un lio en la cabeza, todo fue demasiado rápido para que lo asimilara, de un momento a otro paso de estar sufriendo con las inútiles discusiones de sus escoltas a estar desesperada por llegar a su aldea

Estaban relativamente cerca de Konoha cuando fueron alcanzados por Naruto y su equipo montados en lo que parecían ser lobos de dos metros de altura, cuando les dijeron el propósito de su llegada el mundo de la rubia se vino abajo, ella era la mayor y por ende la que básicamente crio a sus dos hermanos menores por la muerte de su madre al nacer Gaara y más cuando su padre los dejo de ver como hijos y los empezó a ver como armas desechables

-"aguanta un poco más hermanito"—pensó Temari al ver las murallas de su aldea

Gracias a las invocaciones de Hinata lograron llegar en un día a su destino, que fue lo único que hizo que no se volviera loca de angustia Temari al estar tan lejos de toda la información reciente que pudiera obtener sobre su hermano desaparecido

Gran conmoción crearon cuatro enormes lobos en medio de la ciudad pero Temari se negó a perder tiempo, apoyada por Naruto y Karin siguieron en sus medios de transporte hasta la torre del Kazekage en medio de la aldea de Suna

\- **KANKURŌ QUE NOTICIAS ME TIENES** – grito Temari al entrar precipitadamente a la sala del consejo donde se estaban reuniendo todos

\- ¿Temari? – Baki su ex maestro fue el primero en salir del estupor del momento

-"no pensé que llegara tan rápido y por lo alterada que estaba ya debió de enterarse de Gaara" – pensó al ver como estaba sudando y con la respiración entrecortada

\- ¿Dónde está Kankurō?—pregunto al notar que ninguno de sus dos hermanos estaba en esa sala

Todos desviaron la mirada

\- el está en el hospital – empezó Baki a explicar lo que paso – fue el único que logro seguir el rastro de los secuestradores pero sí pudieron con Gaara, era de esperarse que también lo hicieran con Kankurō quien agoniza en estos momentos sin que nuestros médicos puedan hacer algo por el -

Con lo dicho Temari definitivamente se derrumbó, no era solo uno, ahora eran sus dos hermanos los que estaban en peligro de muerte, literalmente estaba por perder a toda su familia de la noche a la mañana

\- **eso pasa por confiar en los aliados, esto nunca sucedería si nuestras fuerzas entrenaran para hacerse fuertes por sí mismos y no confiar en la fuerza de** **extranjeros** – dijo una anciana al entrar al recinto

\- Chiyo-sama, gracias por venir – dijo Baki dando una pronunciada reverencia

Chiyo una exKunoichi de Sunagakure con cabellera blanca con destellos lilas peinado en un solo chongo en lo alto de su cabeza, piel arrugada un poco manchada por la edad vestida con un sencillo vestido color café y una banda color crema en la frente sosteniendo su cabello

\- **nada de gracias, que estoy aquí para limpiar sus errores** – dijo molesta – **niña donde están tus afamados aliados en estos momentos, que están haciendo para ayudar a salvar la vida de tu hermano** – dijo viendo como Temari estaba arrodillada en el portal del recinto con la mirada perdida

Su intención era que la rubia se retractara de su idea de ser aliados de Konoha y regresar a la vieja doctrina de hacerse fuertes por cuenta propia sin recurrir a la ayuda de aliados inútiles. La venerable anciana tenía una mentalidad antigua con la que creció y vio morir a muchas personas incluyendo a su hijo

\- **Sakura y Hinata** – casi grito y salió corriendo Temari a donde dejo esperando al grupo de Konoha

\- **estos niños insolentes** – gruño la anciana

\- no pude ser, ya están aquí – dudo Baki

El nombre de Hinata lo reconoció de las tantas veces que Gaara le conto que gracias a ella y su hermano logro ver la luz en la oscuridad y que quería llegar a ser como ellos algún día

\- la junta queda disuelta, los volveré a convocar cuando tenga más información – dijo Baki y salió de la sala buscando donde se dirigió Temari

Chiyo también siguió el rastro de la rubia, tenía curiosidad de ver que pensaba hacer la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y compañía se habían quedado en la recepción esperando a que Temari regresara y les informara que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y si tenían noticias de Gaara

Sin que se lo esperaran, Sakura y Hinata desaparecieron en un segundo, sujetas de alguna parte de sus cuerpos por Temari que se veía desesperada de llegar a algún lugar

\- ¿esa fue Temari-san? – pregunto Karin al ver un rayo amarillo pasar junto a ellos

\- si – contestaron los tres hombres restantes

\- **EL COLMILLO BLANCO** – se escuchó gritar a una mujer

Kakashi al voltear a la fuente del grito por escuchar el sobrenombre de su padre, solo le dio tiempo de inclinarse para atrás realizando un ángulo de noventa grados con su espalda por permanecer firmemente plantado en el piso

Obito, Naruto y Karin no sabían cómo actuar. No podían atacar para no volver ese incidente un pandemónium de relaciones entre las aldeas; por lo menos Obito y Karin, Naruto estaba siendo sujetado por los otros dos para no cometer una locura; Kakashi solo evadía los ataques siendo observados por varios ANBU que tampoco sabían cómo actuar al ver que la honorable anciana atacaba a un aliado sin provocación aparente

\- **CHIYO-SAMA, ÉL NO ES LA PERSONA QUE BUSCA** – la voz de Baki retumbo por el lugar – **el colmillo blanco que mato a su hijo junto a su nuera murió hace más de veinte años** –

Con las palabras Chiyo lo vio mejor y noto que a pesar de las obvias apariencias no era la persona que tanto odio en el pasado y desprecio más cuando se entero de su muerte a manos de otro llevándose la oportunidad de tomar venganza en nombre de su hijo

\- **disculpa, es que se parece mucho a esa persona** – dio una disculpa que por el tono de voz no parecía serlo

\- no hay de que disculparse sé que me parezco mucho a esa persona dado que él era mi padre – respondió Kakashi sonriendo con su único ojo visible como solo él podía hacerlo

Todos en el lugar suspiraron al poder salir de esa situación sin llegar a nada complicado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Temari

La voz de la rubia era temblorosa al verlo tan mal, tenía poco menos de un día que encontraron a su hermano tirado en medio del desierto, un grupo lo trajo de regreso a la aldea para que lo curaran mientras otros seguían su búsqueda; aquellos que siguieron la persecución no habían dado señales de vida desde entonces; pero el problema era que ningún médico de Suna podía encontrar que tipo de veneno ocuparon dando como resultado una agónica muerte para el hermano de Temari

\- es un veneno muy complejo – murmuro Sakura al tener sus manos resplandeciendo con un brillo verde sobre su paciente

\- pero su base es metálica – completo Hinata con sus propias manos sobre Kankurō resplandeciendo de verde - ¿crees que podamos removerlo con el **Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Extracción de Enfermedad) ? – pregunto a su compañera

\- tenemos que intentarlo, de lo contrario los efectos serán irreversibles y no podremos encontrar tampoco la cura – diagnostico Sakura

- **¿Quiénes son?** —pregunto Chiyo al grupo de personas que llegaron con ella

\- son Sakura y Hinata, dos de las aprendices de Hokage-sama – respondió Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro

\- son aprendices de la princesa de las babosas, no pensé que mandara a dos médicos tan capacitados - contesto con sinceridad la anciana – ella fue la única en poder vencerme al contrarrestar en todas las ocasiones cada una de las toxinas y venenos que ocupaba en el campo de batalla – recordó sus días en la segunda guerra ninja – lástima que la guerra termino antes de que pudiera terminar mi última invención –

-"aunque siendo sinceros, nunca pude estabilizar la fórmula para que fuera mortal" - pensó

\- la Hokage toma muy en serio esta alianza, pero tampoco es que ellas sean unas personas indefensas, han tenido un entrenamiento infernal para también poderse enfrentar a un pequeño ejército – completo Obito

Chiyo solo se quedó en silencio, viendo al grupo proveniente de Konoha. No era tonta, reconoció que el rubio del grupo era quien derroto a Gaara tres años atrás y posiblemente fuera un Jinchuriki; muy probable el contenedor del nueve colas; dos de las tres aprendices de la última década de la considerada mejor medico ninja del mundo, el hijo del colmillo blanco junto a su inseparable compañero, el ultimo Uchiha en Konoha, ambos con el famoso Sharingan que les han permitido copiar más de mil Jutsu. La única que no conocía en nada era la pelirroja pero si la había enviado algo de interesante debería de tener

-"tal vez no sea tan malo tener a Konoha de aliada"—pensó al ver los beneficios de tener a ese grupo en la aldea mientras veía como las dos médicos realizaban una curiosa operación sosteniendo una burbuja de agua cada una sobre su paciente las cuales estaban absorbiendo poco a poco gran parte del veneno del cuerpo del segundo hijo del cuarto Kazekage

\- listo – dijo Sakura

\- ¿lograron sacar todo el veneno?—pregunto Temari con el corazón en un hilo

\- si y no, Temari-san – contesto Hinata

\- a pesar que tenemos el Chakra suficiente para esta operación no pudimos sacar más del noventa y cinco por ciento del veneno sin dañar permanentemente los órganos donde se encuentra alojado – completo Sakura

\- pero si nos permiten el uso de algunas hiervas medicinales, podremos hacer un antídoto con la muestra que obtuvimos del cuerpo de su hermano – siguió Hinata mostrando un tubito con un líquido morado negruzco

\- Onee-sama – dijo Karin obteniendo la atención de Sakura y la anciana – toma – le arrojo un pergamino que tenía en su porta shiruken

\- ¿Qué es?—pregunto con curiosidad la pelirrosa, para después abrirlo y entornar sus jades ojos – **CON ESTO SERÁ MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE** – dijo al observar que dentro del pergamino había muchos sellos de almacenamiento los cuales transportaba una gran cantidad de yerbas medicinales - ¿Cómo obtuviste tantas hiervas? – pregunto buscando las que necesitaban para hacer la cura

\- digamos que la vieja Tsunade dejo demasiado a la vista las llaves de su bodega – dijo Karin orgullosa de su acción mientras cruzaba los brazos

\- **no lo hiciste** – Sakura pálida soltó el pergamino que contenía toda la bodega de plantas medicinales de su maestra como si se tratara de fuego

\- sa… sabes qué... que nos mandara al hospital por meses – dijo Hinata pálida y temblando recordando algunos de los castigos que les daba durante su entrenamiento

Karin no dijo nada, solo sonrió y levanto los hombros sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos. Solo la pelirroja entendió que no estarían en el hospital como Médicos, si no como pacientes en cuidados intensivos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la aldea de Konoha, la Hokage estaba intentando terminar el papeleo del día en un intento de distraerse del pensamiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero cada cinco minutos su vista se detenía en un libro que tenía en una de las esquinas del escritorio

\- Tsunade-hime ya empezaron a moverse – se escuchó la voz de un peliblanco desde la ventana de su oficina – hace dos días secuestraron al Kazekage que es el Jinchūriki de la bestia con una cola –

Tsunade suspiro y cerró los ojos, eso era lo que sentía venir desde hacía varios días

\- ya lo sé y como sabrás ya mande a un equipo para ayudar a su rescate – dijo Tsunade sin aparentar estar nerviosa

\- si, y por ello vengo a cerciorarme que mi informante ha tenido mucho trabajo y necesita vacaciones – contesto muy serio el peliblanco

\- **no sé quién es tú informante pero no creo que tenga tanto trabajo como para necesitar unas vacaciones** – contesto Tsunade mientras volteaba su silla para verlo de frente y se recostaba en el asiento – **envié al equipo de Naruto** –

Jiraiya ensombreció la mirada

Tsunade por su parte suspiro y se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos para masajearse el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de desestresarse

\- **no pude evitarlo, él estaba aquí cuando me llego la petición de ayuda, así que tuve que decidir entre enviarlos o arriesgarme que escaparan y Danzō los pudiera reclutar al fin** – termino Tsunade segura de sus decisión

\- necesitamos enviar refuerzos - dijo más calmado Jiraiya

\- **ya lo hice, con ellos están Kakashi y Obito** – Tsunade le arrojo dos rollos que contenían el reporte de Naruto y el de Kakashi

\- llegaron en tiempo record – dijo Jiraiya después de leer la información – pero no creo que esos dos sean suficiente – medito Jiraiya mientras escribía algo en un pergamino

\- **ya le envié un mensaje a Gai** – completo Tsunade – **él y su equipo deben estar a un día y medio de Suna, creo que con todos ellos es suficiente para rescatar a Gaara y proteger a los niños** –

\- esperemos que todo salga bien – confeso el peliblanco al momento de que desaparecía un sapo que el mismo invoco para entregar el pergamino que escribió

\- dime, ¿qué tanto vio el nieto del viejo? – pregunto Jiraiya algo que ni sus espías habían podido averiguar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba visiblemente fastidiado de esperar a que despertara Kankurō después de suministrarle el antiveneno que crearon Hinata y Sakura ya hacía varias horas atrás

Sakura pensaba seriamente en dejar inconsciente al rubio que no dejaba de caminar por los techos y paredes cuando una enfermera del hospital por fin les informo que Kankurō había despertado

\- Gracias – la voz de Temari al hacer una pronunciada reverencia fue lo primero que escucharon al entrar a la habitación

Por su parte Kankurō que se guía confinado a una cama del hospital solo chasqueo la lengua, su orgullo prevalecía intacto ante lo ocurrido y no le permitía agradecer a nadie

\- sé que es un momento difícil pero que nos puedes decir de los secuestradores – la voz de Baki resonó en el lugar

Chiyo solo se quedó en silencio en el portal de la habitación

\- no mucho, solo lo que vimos en la pelea del Rubio con Gaara – dijo cansado Kankurō que sin su maquillaje de guerra y capucha permanente en la cabeza revelaba parecerse demasiado a su hermano pequeño solo que con el tono del cabello castaño en lugar de pelirrojo

Suspiro pensando en lo poco que recordaba de la pelea

\- lo que si se es que el segundo sujeto se identificó como el constructor de mis marionetas – dijo recordando el pedazo de madera arrojado cerca de sus ojos

Chiyo abrió demasiado los ojos y su respiración se cortó de golpe

\- pero eso es imposible, el murió ya hace mucho tiempo – recordó Kankurō lo que le dijeron del dueño original de sus marionetas

\- eso es una mentira inventada por mí – la voz de Chiyo se escuchaba triste y con añoranza – una mentira que esparcí para evitar que se supiera entre los bajos cargos que él había huido convirtiéndose en un Shinobi renegado de la aldea -

Kankurō bajo la mirada, del grupo solo la abuela y él tenían algún sentiente de afecto por el mejor constructor de marionetas que Suna hubiera visto

\- ¿No sabes nada de sus intenciones o a donde se dirigían? – Dijo un poco frustrado Baki – no hemos tenido reportes del grupo de búsqueda desde que te encontraron en medio del desierto –

\- mi marioneta – recordó algo importante Kankurō – donde están los trozos de mi marioneta –

Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose los unos a los otros, no podían creer que se preocupara más por su marioneta que por su hermano

\- solo hemos podido recuperar lo que tu traías encima – le mostro una mesa con unas cuantas piezas, en las que destacaban la madera con el escorpión negro y una mano casi completa de la marioneta

\- la mano, la tela es parte de la vestimenta del que se hace llamar Sasori de la arena roja – todos vieron la tela – creo que es suficiente para rastrearlos –

Al decir eso todas las miradas recayeron en Kakashi que era por todos conocido que podía invocar a una jauría para rastrear cualquier cosa

\- sí, creo que podríamos – dijo con su ojo cansada e indiferente por la situación – pero el problema del desierto es que todo rastro desaparece muy rápido –

Los ánimos se fueron a pique con esa declaración

\- etto – la tímida voz de Hinata se escuchó muy fuerte en aquel silencio – creo que Arufa-sama puede rastrarlo, ya lo hizo una vez con Gaara-san—confeso jugando con sus dedos

\- **ENTONCES QUE ESPERAMOS ONEE-CHAN** – grito Naruto – **PONGÁMONOS EN CAMINO** –

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada o hacer algo, una pequeña nube de humo apareció frente a él y un pequeño sapo le dio un pergamino antes de desaparecer de igual forma en una nube de humo

\- **Hinata, invoca a ese perro y te quedaras a cuidar a Kankurō** – el ánimo de Naruto dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados después de leer el mensaje del pergamino

\- pero – intento refutar Hinata

\- **ES UNA ORDEN** – dijo sombrío y sin espacio a que pudiera cambiar de opinión

De nuevo el lugar se escuchó el silencio al no entender que paso

Naruto solo aventó el pergamino a manos de Obito, el cual junto a todos leyeron el mensaje que hizo cambiar de actitud al rubio

 _"el nuevo día está cerca"_

Solo Obito y Kakashi entendieron el significado del mensaje

\- " **Akatsuki** (Amanecer)" – pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos Jōnin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Todo está ya dándose para entrar de lleno a Shippuden, no pudo creer que ya este hasta este punto, cuando empecé mi fic hace más de un año no pensé que durara tanto y porque no decirlo que gustara, ya que a este punto son casi 18000 vistas las cuales agradezco

Este capítulo al igual que el anterior estaba pensado desde un inicio, de hecho fueron los primeros que escribí para darme una idea de lo que quería lograr con la historia, junto con el de la guerra. Por ello después de meditarlo mucho decidí partirlo a la mitad porque quiero que se lo mejor posible el siguiente, también me debatí internamente mucho y por ello el retraso pero decidi que es lo mejor decirles antes, sé que tal vez pierda lectores pero es algo que tengo que hacer en la historia para desencadenar una serie de eventos que darán un balance, por lo que en el siguiente capítulo **morirá** **un personaje** que tiene una participación casi desde el primer capítulo y se le ha mencionado por lo menos una vez en todos.

Bien pasando de largo ese tema como lo mencione el capítulo pasada perdí la línea argumental base por ello quiero preguntarles, ya que tengo que reescribirla, si quieren que Jiraiya e Itachi sobrevivan o mueran, en mi original mueren pero tengo al pasibilidad de darles otro destino sin forzar la historia, comenten y al igual que con la parte del camino del ninja esta encuesta se cerrara hasta que sea un capitulo antes de sus respectivos destinos

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 8

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 1

Jiraiya muere: 0

Itachi vive: 0

Itachi muere: 0

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** Hola me da gusto que te agradara el capítulo, y espero que te gustara este también

 **OTAKUFire:** hola, contestando tus preguntas, quien sabe a quién quiere reclutar, aunque si lees bien el dialogo de la castaña solo hay dos posibilidades solo dos de mis personajes han estado acosados por fantasmas del pasado

Con lo que Karin si leyó el libro, pues elle no solo lo leyó, AYUDO A ESCRIBIRLO

Naruto ya reapareció e Ino está más loca que nunca con Hinata

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** : hola, todo son apariencias en este fic, así que es muy pronto para saber quién es quién, lo que te puedo decir es que en el siguiente cap. talvez se deduzca quien es la mente maestra que esta llevando a cabo los planes de Madara

 **Viana D'Ascolli:** hola, y gracias por contestar, en cuanto a quien libero al kyubi eso lo diré mas adelante cuando se revele la verdad de Hinata y Naruto, cuando se sepa si son hermanos de sangre o no

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-10-30 (eso intentare)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	38. Doble maldición - Fantasmas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 29 Doble maldición - fantasmas del pasado y muerte

Oscuridad, frio y el sonido de pasos sobre piedra y arena era lo único que se sentía en ese lugar. Al final del camino se encontraba una figura, un holograma resplandeciente en medio de una gran habitación excavada en la roca solida

-¿lo trajeron?- pregunto la figura con una clara voz femenina

La figura solo se distinguía como una sombra, sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no se veía nada de color en ella y su peinado era un chongo en la parte alta de la cabeza

\- claro, el maestro Sasori y yo nunca fallaríamos – dijo el rubio levantando de un pie al inconsciente Gaara

El adolecente se veía en malas condiciones, su armadura de arena que siempre lo protegía se veía cuarteada y color arena en varias partes, muchas otras secciones ya no se encontraba sobre su protegido mostrando el cuerpo real de Gaara

\- bien, él es el primero – dijo la voz femenina y realizo una serie de sellos manuales

Al terminar la secuencia se veía como una enorme estatua de un grotesco monstro con nueve ojos cerrados y una mueca de agonía salía mostrando que estaba en posición de loto con piernas y manos casi en los huesos, sus dedos se levantaban al cielo con sus manos a la altura de lo que sería su cara

En siete de los diez dedos aparecieron figuras similares a la que se encontraba en medio de la cueva, todos eran de estaturas y complexiones distintas, algunos mostraban ojos color negro como la noche o tan extraños como el tener la esclerótica negra y los ojos verdes

Todos eran claramente hombres a excepción de la; en comparación a los demás; pequeña figura femenina que se encontraba frente a los únicas personas reales del recinto

\- hay que empezar – en un parpadeo la mujer desapareció y reapareció en uno de los tres dedos que quedaban disponibles

\- calculo que nos llevara dos días sacar por completo al Ichibi de su cuerpo – hablo un hombre que se encontraba junto a la única figura femenina, se podía ver su cabello desordenado – así que es mejor que resguarden muy bien sus cuerpos físicos –

\- Si – se escuchó con voz cansada por pare de todos mientras Sasori y su compañero se posicionaban en los dedos que les correspondían

\- empecemos – dijo la mujer y todos realizaron un sello de mano

\- **Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin** (Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios) – dijo la mujer

La estatua se empezó a mover abriendo su grotesca boca de donde salieron nueve dragones hechos de Chakra Azul los cuales envolvieron en una esfera al inerte cuerpo del pelirrojo, levantándolo hasta quedar levitando varios metros en el aire a la altura de la boca de la creatura, segundos después fue rodeado de un halo rojizo que era extraído lentamente hacia el interior de la estatua esculpida en madera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El silencio en la recepción principal del hospital de Suna se hizo presente después de escuchar el golpe seco que ocasionó una mano golpeando la mejilla de un rubio

\- **¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICES?** —grito una pelinegra con mechones rojos

\- lo que escuchaste Hinata, **tú te quedas** – dijo de forma tajante Naruto mientras se sobaba su enrojecida mejilla

\- **NO LO HARE, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DEJES DE LADO SOLO POR UN CAPRICHO TUYO** – refuto Hinata

El instinto de muerte que liberaban ambos hermanos ocasionó que el lugar se vaciara casi de inmediato solo dejando a unos cuantos ANBU de Suna y el grupo de Konoha viendo la escena

\- no entiendo que quiso decir ero-Sennin con este mensaje – dijo Karin viendo el pergamino, ella reconoció al instante el mensaje. El viejo pervertido tenia algunos malos hábitos a la hora de escribir haciendo inconfundible la persona que lo redacto

\- **Hinata deja de comportarte como una niña** – el regaño de Naruto hizo que todos de nuevo les prestaran atención

- **LO HARE CUANTO TU DEJES DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IMBÉCIL** – contradijo Hinata

Los que conocían a la pelinegra no cabían en la idea que la chica se comportara así, ni siquiera sabían que la adolecente conociera esas palabras

- **piensas desobedecer una orden directa de tu líder de equipo** – dijo ácidamente Naruto viendo el reflejo de sus ojos azules en el tinte rojo de los lentes de Hinata

\- **si, si son tonterías, claro que las desobedeceré, el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que la basura** – los ojos de Hinata empezaban a brillar con un tenue brillo rojo – **QUE YA LO OLVIDASTE** –

\- **nunca lo haría, por ello no quiero que nos acompañes, es demasiado peligroso** – Naruto se empezaba a hartarse de la discusión – solo quiero protegerte – murmuro

\- **Y CREES QUE YO VOY A ESTAR FELIZ SIN HACER NADA MIENTRAS TÚ TE VAS A HACERTE EL HÉROE** – contradijo la pelinegra

\- **escúchame, ellos pudieron en contra de Gaara que es un Kage, y son ninjas clase S así que tiene el poder de un Kage cada uno y vamos a ir a su nido donde quien sabe cuántos más encontremos ahí, así que no pienso llevarte y es mi última palabra** – soltó Naruto

Todos los presentes levantaron una ceja, nadie sabía quiénes eran los secuestradores

-¿Qué quiso decir el novio de la chica? – pregunto Chiyo

\- no sobemos, no nos quiso decir lo que sabe, pero no son novios, son hermanos – dijo Karin un poco sonrojada por las palabras de la anciana

\- mellizos para ser precisos – agrego Sakura

\- **PEDAZO… DE… IDIOTA** – Hinata entono cada palabra con ira y apretando su puño intento golpear a Naruto en el estomago

\- **YA DEJA DE SER UNA MOCOSA MALCRIADA Y COMPÓRTATE COMO LA KUNOICHI QUE ERES** – Naruto atrapo sin dificultad el golpe dirigido a su persona – **que acaso no quieres convertirte en una Jōnin, acaso ya olvidaste tu sueño y como yo te ayudaría a cumplirlo** –

\- **eres un estúpido idiota, parte de mi sueño, parte de mi camino ninja es protegerte a ti, acaso eres tan imbécil que piensas que después de lo que me dijiste me voy a quedar atrás mientras tú, Karin, Sakura y Obito-sensei van y arriesgan su vida en una misión en donde también debería estar yo** – dijo casi en lágrimas Hinata

Los ojos que antes tenían un tenue brillo rojo ahora era claramente visible a través de los vidrios rojos, las marcas zorrunas de la pelinegra se estaban haciendo más ferales junto a los colmillos que empezaban a sobresalir de su boca. El Rubio no se quedaba muy atrás con los ojos rojos y las uñas crecidas como garras

-"interesante"—pensó la anciana

\- esto ya está yendo muy lejos – dijo Obito mientras se acercaba a los Uzumaki que en cualquier momento empezarían a expulsar su Chakra rojo

\- oigan – dijo Obito pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando ambos hermanos lo vieron con instintos asesinos y lo atacaron con sus puños

Obito tal vez era más débil a esas alturas que los dos hermanos pero en lo que si los superaba bastante era en experiencia de combate así que en menos de un segundo activo su Mangekyō Sharingan y con ayuda de su Kamui hizo que los dos golpes mortales lo atravesaran de inmediato

Mientras los dos Uzumaki asimilaban lo que sucedió, el Uchiha los tomo de sus brazos libres y les aplico una llave para inmovilizarlos al instante, gracias al dolor que sentían lograron apartar sus pensamientos agresivos

-calmados, calmados – dijo Obito serio como nunca antes lo habían visto – Naruto, ser un líder es saber que es lo mejor para el equipo y no solo lo que es mejor para ti y tu Hinata eres demasiado impulsiva cuando debes analizar mejor las cosas, por ello todos se esfuerzan en protegerte y también por lo que no avanzas como persona –

Los adolescentes al regresar a la normalidad desviaron la mirada al saber que lo que decía su maestro era verdad

\- Naruto – dijo más relajado soltándolos – yo no puedo ordenarte nada, pero te sugiero que recapacites, se lo que sientes por intentar proteger a alguien pero piensa que con ello puedes ponerte o poner a otros en más peligro, no has pensado que si no llevamos a Hinata su invocación se puede negar a ayudarnos haciendo que nos retrasemos mas o que definitivamente Hinata demuestre que es tu hermana sacando a relucir lo testaruda que luego suele ser y no lo invoque definitivamente –

Naruto solo gruño al recordar cómo empezó de mala manera la relación con el lobo que estaba pidiendo invocar

\- tenemos la opción de Kakashi – mascullo ente dientes

\- sí, pero como dije antes, las invocaciones a las que tengo acceso con mi Chakra no son tan buenas siguiendo a alguien en el desierto, de serlo no hubieran estado perdidos dos meses en el hace años – volvió a repetir Kakashi sin despegar la mirada de su libro – una opción sería mandar a toda mi jauría en distintas direcciones esperando que alguno encuentre el rastro pero es tardaría por lo menos dos dias en rendir algún progreso… yo creo que uno de los líderes de los lobos podría hacerlo en menos tiempo -

\- Naruto – Obito le tomo el hombro para que le prestara atención – sé que esta es tu segunda misión como líder de equipo, pero hay algo muy importante que necesitas recordar y que espero nunca tengas que aprender por las malas – se detuvo un instante para dirigirle la mirada a Hinata para que también escuchara – no siempre van a poder proteger a todos del peligro –

Minutos tensos en silencio se tuvieron mientras todos esperaban la respuesta del rubio

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiro con fuerza, se veía como si lo que diría a continuación le pesara decirlo

\- Hinata – la pelinegra volteo a verlo – invoca al estúpido perro… nos acompañaras –

Todos volvieron a respirar cuando escucharon la afirmación de la pelinegra

\- **HERMANITA TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA** – un anciano con vestimentas similares a Chiyo apareció por la puerta del hospital

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- entonces ese es lo que quieren hacer esos inútiles – la voz de la anciana resonó en el silencio de un taller de marionetas abandonado

\- si hermanita, por eso vine a decirte antes de que sea oficial – respondió un anciano que miraba desde la entrada como su hermana buscaba algo – se lo que piensas sobre este asunto pero creo que es mejor esperar un poco más para tomar esa decisión –

\- tienes razón – voz de Chiyo se escuchaba cansada y triste – antes de enterarme de quien era el secuestrador yo los hubiera apoyado pero creo que ese pensamiento es lo que nos orilló a esta situación –

su vista estaba cristalina al observar un viejo cofre con un sello para evitar que cualquiera pudiera abrirlo

\- sé que es duro pero es algo que debiste haber visto desde hace tiempo – dijo el anciano mirando como su hermana guardaba algo en su bolso de viaje

\- **CÁLLATE VIEJO SENIL Y VE A DETENER A ESA PARVADA DE POLLOS SIN CABEZA ANTES DE QUE ARRUINEN MÁS LAS COSAS** – grito para que su anciano hermano se moviera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **COMO QUE QUIEREN DECLARA A GAARA MUERTO Y NOMBRAR A UN SUCESOR** – grito Temari

\- lo siento pero sin Kankurō y Gaara, el consejo entro en pánico – empezó a explicar la situación política Baki – y si sumamos la desaparición de Yūra, mis ideas representan la minoría –

\- **entonces es indispensable que salgamos de inmediato en busca de Gaara** – Temari se disponía a reunirse con los equipos de Konoha cuando fue detenida por Baki

\- lo siento pero el consejo está deliberando que hacer con las fuerzas Shinobis que quedan en la aldea – dijo serio el exmaestro – tienen miedo que alguna otra aldea aprovechen la confusión para intentar invadir Suna, tal como sucedió con el tercer Kazekage –

Temari Gruño exasperada, pero recordó sus clases de historia y como cuando desapareció el tercer Kazekage y los subsiguientes esfuerzos de la aldea por encontrarlo dieron una apariencia de debilidad que aprovecharon tres aldeas para intentar invadirlos y reclamar el territorio del país del viento como suyo dando inicio a una de las grandes guerras mundiales ninja

\- Temari-san – la voz de Karin la saco de sus recuerdos

- **¿QUÉ SUCEDE?** – por frustración no podía contener su rabia Temari

\- ya nos tenemos que ir – informo sin inmutarse la pelirroja – Arufa-sama encontró el rastro –

Karin por pensar que ella quisiera acompañarlos también en la búsqueda de su hermano

Temari se mordió el labio y resoplo furioso

\- **no puedo acompañarlos** – dijo con frustración – **tengo que quedarme para vigilar que alguna de las otras grandes aldeas no intenten un movimiento estúpido** –

Karin parpadeo confundida, ella ignoraría todo e iría en la búsqueda de sus hermanos si le sucediera lo mismo pero mejor se guardó sus comentarios

\- está bien, los mantendremos informados de nuestros avances – agrego sin pedir permiso a ninguno de los Jōnin

-te… te lo agradecería – Temari dio las gracias con sinceridad, eso talvez le quitara el miedo de no volver a ver a su hermano

\- sabes—Baki empezó a hablar mientras veía como cuatro lobos se disponían a realizar su viaje transportando a los Shinobis de Konoha – admiro a esos dos niños –

Temari lo vio con confusión

\- me refiero a los hermanos Uzumaki, tal vez sus peleas den miedo pero se ve que se aprecian demasiado el uno al otro, al grado de ir en contra de las reglas para proteger al otro – dijo Baki

\- **sí, es verdad que son interesantes esos mocosos** – una tercera voz aparecía a sus espaldas

\- Chiyo-sama – Baki se sorprendió de verla cargando un bolso de viaje

\- **yo ya estoy retirada y puedo ir a donde quiera** – dijo la anciana antes de que Baki pudiera decir algo mas – **y en estos momento quiero ir a visitar a mi único Nieto** –

-¿pero…? – Baki no pudo continuar al ver como la anciana se alejaba para reunirse con los ninjas de Konoha

\- **niña** – Chiyo dijo sin detenerse – **escucha a tu viejo maestro, está mal que te lo diga una anciana con creencias aún más viejas pero es un buen consejo el que te estaba dando** –

Temari solo arqueo la ceja sin entender del todo lo que dijo Chiyo

- **HEY NIÑO** – grito de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo su voz al rubio que montaba solo un enorme lobo – **HAY LUGAR PARA UNA JOVENCITA MÁS** – se señaló así misma

\- ¿he?—la incredulidad por la broma lo dejo mudo

Con movimientos mecánicos por parte de su cabeza por el efecto de la pésima broma pidió con la mirada opinión a Obito y Kakashi. El Uchiha asintió con energía, mientras el peliplata se encogía de hombros y cerraba un ojo en señal de que no le incomodaba

\- claro suba – dijo Naruto ayudándola a subir

\- _si ya son todos, es hora de irnos_ – dijo el lobo líder

Dando tres bocanadas grandes de aire percibió el rastro que el viento y la arena estaban borrando a gran velocidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- a que distancia estamos de Suna – se escuchó la voz de una castaña con dos chonguitos en la cabeza

\- a día y medio si no descansamos nada – contesto un castaño con la cabellera larga

\- estoy cansada – se quejó Tenten

\- **DEMOSTREMOS LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD QUE ARDE EN NUESTRO INTERIOR LLEGANDO EN UN DÍA** – grito Lee

Y sin esperar a nadie corrió con más intensidad dejando muy atrás al resto de su equipo

\- **LEE ESPERA, NO PODEMOS PRECIPITARNOS** – para asombro de los dos adolescentes restantes la voz de la razón fue su sensei

\- **¿QUI… QUIÉN ERES?, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A GAI-SENSEI?** – grito Tenten al tiempo que sacaba una guadaña de uno de sus pergaminos

Neji no dijo nada solo activo su Byakugan para ver si no era un Genjutsu el pelinegro en expandex verde corriendo junto a ellos

\- oigan, porque actúan tan raro, es lógico que no tenemos que cansarnos sin sentido si en cualquier momento nos podemos encontrare con un enemigo – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente el Jōnin

\- bien – dijo Tenten con reservas guardando su arma

\- **¿Lee que sucede?** – pregunto Gai al ver que este se quedó parado a la distancia

\- es un gato y trae un pergamino – indico Lee señalándolo desconcertado

En efecto era un pequeño gato negro con ojos verdes que se les quedaba viendo, verificando algo antes de hacer nada

\- Gai-san – el gato hablo sorprendiendo a Tenten y Lee

\- **EL GATO HABLA** – se asustó Tenten y salto para aferrarse al cuerpo de Neji, está de más decir que él no hizo nada para apartarla o sostenerla

\- **ESTO ES INCREÍBLE** – grito Lee

\- ¿de quién eres invocación? – pregunto con reservas el adulto al no conocer a nadie con ese contrato

\- Karin-san me pidió que les diera esto – el gato le entrego el pergamino que custodiaba – siendo todo, me retiro –

De tres saltos desapareció de su vista perdiéndose en la distancia

\- es un mensaje del equipo que está en Suna, nos indica que se dirigen al país de los ríos—dijo Gai después de revisar el mensaje

\- estamos a un día de camino desde esta posición – dijo Neji al revisar un mapa

\- tenemos que seguir – indico el Jōnin

\- **ANDANDO** – grito

\- estoy cansada – se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos Tenten mientras continuaban su viaje

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El extraño brillo que daba al combinar una fuente de luz azul y otra roja era lo único que iluminaba la cueva mientras diez sombras hacían el mínimo esfuerzo y concentración para mantenerlo activo el tiempo suficiente para drenarlo completamente

de entre los diez Renegados, la sombra más extraña de todas; que pudiera confundir a cualquier experto en plantas con una Dionaea muscipula o venus atrapamoscas por las extrañas extremidades que se veía que salían de sus hombros asemejando las fauces de dicha planta; se veía inquieta con los ojos cerrados

\- hay intrusos – dijo tomando la atención de todos los demás al ser la primera voz que escuchaban después de día y medio que tenían en su labor

\- explícate – pidió la sombra que se encontraba junto a la única mujer del grupo

\- hay dos grupos dirigiéndose a esta cueva, uno con cuatro integrantes, dos con trajes extraños verdes – empezó a exponer lo que veía en su mente gracias a los vigías que posiciono en los alrededores – el segundo viene de Suna y son siete, seis de Konoha y lo más destacable es que viene el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi con ellos –

\- hay que capturarlo – expreso la mujer Akatsuki

\- **SI** – grito el rubio – **alguien más para demostrarle lo bello de mi arte** –

\- cállate Deidara– dijo la figura que se perfilaba a ser el líder del grupo – Kisame e Itachi serán los que se encargaran de este grupo –

\- espero que estos si valgan la pena, los anteriores no necesitaron que agregáramos más del cinco por ciento – se quejó Kisame

-"¿Por qué se empeña en enviarme?"—pensó Itachi al ser su equipo el único que han enviado a detener a todos los intrusos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- chico, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por Gaara?—pregunto curiosa la anciana que acompañaba a Naruto y los demás Shinobis de Konoha

\- él es mi amigo y no dejare que nadie lo lastime si yo puedo evitarlo Dattebayo – dijo convencido de sus palabras

\- pero él es de una aldea ajena a la tuya – comento Chiyo - ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida por el?—

Le costaba comprender las ideas que profesaba Naruto

\- No importa la aldea a la que pertenezca, sigue siendo un ser humano, además todavía está el hecho que el me gano al convertirse en Kage primero que yo – los ojos de Naruto denotaron un poco de tristeza – por ello no dejare que le pase nada hasta que yo sea el Hokage de mi aldea Dattebayo– la risa regreso al rostro de Naruto

El lobo en donde iban montados empezó a gruñir. Sin que se diera cuenta Naruto, el paisaje desértico con arenas Doradas ya había quedado atrás para dar paso a una llanura verde con pequeños bosques y ríos. Al frente de ellos dejando que se acercaran a gran velocidad se veía una persona con una capa negra con diseños de nubes rojas

\- Itachi – dijo Hinata

Ella nunca olvidaría el día que estuvo a punto de secuestrar a su hermano

El pelinegro mantenía su semblante serio a pesar de que siete Shinobis montando enormes lobos se acercaran a él a gran velocidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- alguien se encuentra al frente – informo Neji

Su maestro no comento nada, solo se preparó para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo

\- veo que bienes por la revancha – la voz de Kisame los detuvo

\- ¿sensei lo conoce? – pregunto Tente que ya tenía en sus manos una vara bo para defenderse y atacar

\- no, en mi vida lo he visto – dijo serio en posición de ataque – pero sus ropas son inconfundibles así que tengan cuidado, es de Akatsuki y es un renegado clase S –

\- **LE DEMOSTRARE LA LLAMA DE MI JUVENTUD** – grito Lee

Antes de que su maestro o compañeros lo pudieran detener ya estaba dirigiéndose a atacar a Kisame

Por su parte Kisame tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo al ser básicamente ignorado por el mayor del grupo. Sin darle importancia al poderoso ataque que se dirigía a su rosto solo interpuso su espada para que absorbiera el golpe

Lee no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, la espada vendada que traía en la espalda el renegando de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a su puño deteniendo por completo su golpe y después de un rápido movimiento por parte del renegado las vendas que cubría la espada junto con una parte de las vendas que tenía Lee en sus puños fueron rasgadas

\- **LEE TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO** – grito Gai al ver como su discípulo tomaba distancia de su enemigo

-"es una suerte que pueda moverme tan rápido"- pensó Lee al ver como las vendas de sus puño estaba rasgada mostrando la piel de sus manos

Al ver esa tela especial ultra resistente que ocupaba para proteger sus puños de cada poderoso impacto que daba se dio cuenta que no debería subestimar a la persona que se encontraba frente a el

\- impresionante – dijo Neji ignorando lo ocurrido a su compañero de enormes cejas

El Hyūga se quedó sin habla al activar su Byakugan y ver la gran cantidad de Chakra con la que disponía ese sujeto

\- "esa cantidad de poder es impresionante, casi es igual a esa ocasión"—pensó al recordar cierto incidente con una Uzumaki pelinegra durante su primer examen Chūnin – "de donde sacaran tanto poder, más importante aún es que no es idéntico tampoco al que veo en ellos"—recordando el Chakra rojo, dorado y verde que había visto en cuatro personas distintas con un poder similar a ese que tenía enfrente

\- Samehada - murmuro Tenten

-¿Cómo dices?— la voz de su amiga saco de su letargo a Neji

\- la espada que tiene en su poder ese sujeto es una de las legendarias siete espadas de la niebla, Samehada, se dice que es la más poderosa – contesto Tenten

Ni bien termino su frase Tenten palideció otro poco al recordar lo demás de la plática que sostuvo con una pelirroja

\- entonces él es a quien se le conoce como el Bijū sin cola – dijo con un hilo de voz

\- ¿Bijū sin cola? – por algún motivo eso le intereso demasiado a Neji

-si, se dice que tiene tanto poder como un Bijū pero no cuenta con una bestia legendaria dentro de el – comento lo que sabía Tenten – o eso fue lo que Karin-san me conto de él cuándo me dijo lo que sabía de las espadas legendarias –

-"Bijū… dentro de él"—resonaron en la cabeza de Neji

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba asustado, no comprendía como todo cambio tan rápido

-"¿Cómo alguien puede ser así de fuerte?"—pensó tirado en el suelo sangrando

Lo único que recordaba era como Itachi los detuvo en medio de su persecución y al ver esos ojos rojos supo que no sería fácil lidiar con el

Antes de que se entendiera que estaba pasando ya estaba en el suelo sangrando, no podía levantarse pero estaba seguro que sus dos piernas ya no estaban unidas a su cuerpo, Kakashi y Obito estaban muertos cerca de él, no sabía cómo se encontraba Sakura y Karin pero por los sollozos y quejidos que daban se notaba que no estaban en mejores condiciones

\- hi… nata – intento incorporarse – no te acerques a ella –

Naruto intentaba hacer todo lo posible para acercarse a su hermana pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Veía con impotencia como ella sangraba y hacia todo lo posible por respirar pero era demasiado difícil gracias a que el Uchiha la tenía atrapada del cuello, sosteniéndola unos centímetros por encima del piso

De repente se encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas ni puertas y frente a él se erguía una figura que empezaba a odiar

De nuevo en un parpadeo se encontraba tendido y sangrando en la pradera

Hinata hacia todo lo que podía por liberarse, pero sus heridas le impedía moverse con libertad y toda su fuerza la había abandonado, sus inútiles intentos por liberarse la cansaban más, dejándola solo con fuerzas de sostenerse del mismo brazo que le estaba quitando la vida poco a poco

Sus ojos saltaron de nuevo y se encontraba bajo una luz roja viendo como el Uchiha renegado movía los labios pero Naruto no lo escuchaba, hablo lo que el rubio pensó fue una eternidad

La luz del sol lo volvió a segar, Naruto en ese momento ya estaba muy confundido y molesto, parecía como si estuviera viviendo dos momentos de su vida al mismo tiempo

solo vio con impotencia como los brazos de su hermana caían y se dejaban de mover después de que Itachi le clavara su bazo libre en el estómago de la pelinegra, para segundos después sacarlo sosteniendo la fantasmagórica forma de un zorro con nueve colas

\- **tu serás el siguiente** – dijo Itachi con ojos fríos mientras observada dar su último aliento a la adolecente que sostenía en sus manos

\- **HINATA** – grito Naruto

En la habitación roja Naruto se desesperó al ver de nuevo al Uchiha

\- **QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA** – grito

\- lo comprenderás al final– sonrió extrañamente Itachi

Naruto sintió un inmenso dolor en el rostro y termino siendo todo negro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari estaba desesperada, ya tenía más de un día que los Shinobis de Konoha habían salido a rescatar a su hermano y ella seguía sin poder moverse de Suna

\- es suficiente – se dijo así misma y tomo todas sus cosas para la batalla que se avecinaba

Con paso firme se dirigió a los cuarteles donde varios Shinobis se encontraban a la espera de que les ordenaran ir a buscar a su Kage pero el consejo no había dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo

Desde que Ebizō el hermano de Chiyo entro a la junta del consejo junto a Baki no se había llegado a un acuerdo de qué hacer con todas las fuerzas Shinobis que se encontraban en Suna por lo que esa incertidumbre estaba mellando en la mente de muchos

\- **BIEN INÚTILES** – la inconfundible voz de Temari se escuchó en el lugar – **VOY A IR A BUSCAR A MI HERMANO, ¿QUIEN IRA CONMIGO?** –

Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose unos a otros. Una parte de cada uno de ellos quería seguirla pero la otra era leal y solo lo haría al recibir las órdenes correspondientes

\- yo iré – dijo una castaña rompiendo el silencio que se formó en el lugar

\- yo también iré – dijo una pelinegra que estaba junto a la anterior

\- Matsuri… Sari – murmuro al reconocer a las dos adolescentes que se apresuraron a estar junto a ella

Como si se tratara de pólvora encendida después de ver la determinación de esas dos Chūnin todos dieron la confirmación que también irían tras su Kage

\- **EN MARCHA** – dijo Temari teniendo en mente la última ubicación que le dio Karin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- niño, ¿te encuentras bien? – se escuchó la voz de una anciana

-¿Qué paso? – Naruto pregunto al ver como unos ojos verdes jade lo veían con enojo

Su mejilla lo estaba matando, el ardor y dolor era algo que no había sentido antes

\- **idiota, se te olvido que el Sharingan pude sumergir en una ilusión apenas lo** **observas** – lo regaño Sakura

\- eres alguien bastante peculiar muchacho, no logre sacarte de la ilusión al pasarte de mí Chakra, de no haber sido porque la niña rosada te golpeo con fuerza no creo que hubiéramos podido sacarte de ahí – comento Chiyo

\- una ilusión – repitió Naruto

Su mente todavía estaba en pánico pero al ver que todos seguían sanos logro respirar tranquilo, no parecía que hubiera pasado más de unos segundos desde que encontraron al renegado Uchiha frente a ellos

Respiro hondo para terminar de asimilar que todo fue un sueño y después su cara se llenó de determinación para acabar con ese sujeto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- creo que tendré que recordarte a la fuerza quien soy – dijo Kisame

\- **Doton: Dochū Senkō** (Elemento Tierra: Viaje Submarino bajo Tierra) – realizo un par de sellos y desapareció en una nube de polvo

Neji que en ningún momento dejo de observarlo con su Byakugan pudo seguirlo con facilidad viendo que se desplazaba con velocidad por debajo de la tierra

\- ahí – señalo Neji poniendo en sobre aviso a sus compañeros

\- parece un tiburón – dijo Tenten

Asombrada de la técnica entorno los ojos al ver cómo tanto sus movimientos como la posición de la espada sobresaliendo de la tierra parecía que era un tiburón al asecho de su presa nadando en el mar

Gai de un salto se dirijo a enfrentarlo y cayendo con fuerza destruyo el lugar donde pasaba el hombre pez

Kisame por su parte pudo evadir con facilidad el demoledor golpe y aprovechando la fuerza cinética que llevaba de su carrera bajo la tierra sumado al salto para evadir el golpe golpeo la espalda de Gai con fuerza

Gai que ya se esperaba una maniobra similar volteo para protegerse del golpe con sus brazos, pero calculo mal haciendo que la fuerza del impacto lo mandara a volar varios metros hacia atrás

\- **Hakke Hasangeki** (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas) – escucho a un lado el Akatsuki

Neji desencadeno el poder destructivo de su técnica golpeando el pecho de Kisame, cuando hizo el contacto de su palma salió una gran cantidad de Chakra que le dio de lleno al renegado que solo tenía una mirada de confusión

La técnica de Neji fue tan poderosa que levanto una cantidad de polvo considerable pero al Hyūga no engaño, vio con su ojo blanco como el sujeto ni se movió del lugar donde cayó después de atacar a su maestro, y lo que más le intrigo fue ver que todo su Chakra destructivo fue adsorbido por la espada

-es interesante su trabajo en equipo, que tal si igualamos el terreno – dijo con burla el de piel azulada

\- **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)— de nuevo el Akatsuki realizó una serie de rápidos sellos y a su alrededor se concentró una gran cantidad de Chakra que fue convertido en una enorme burbuja de agua que segundos después exploto amenazando en ahogar al equipo completo de Gai

Kisame dio una pequeña carcajada al ver como la enorme ola aplastaba al grupo completo llevándolos a una muerte segura. Su risa no duro siendo sustituida solo con una pequeña mueca al ver como una cúpula de Chakra emergía a la superficie cuando el agua se dispersaba por la zona

\- pensé que no la contábamos – se escuchó la voz de la única Kunoichi del grupo cuando la defensa definitiva de los Hyūga dejaba de verse

\- gracias Neji – agradeció Lee

\- esto todavía no acaba – dijo Neji un poco cansado de haber ocupado dos técnica de su clan que demandaban mucho Chakra

-es un monstro—murmuro Tenten al ver el campo de batalla

El pastizal verde con algunas enormes rocas desperdigadas por la llanura ahora era un enorme lago producto de las técnicas ocupadas por ese hombre de piel azulada que tenían frente a ellos

Maito Gai estaba a unos pasos frente a sus alumno analizando al sujeto, pensando donde lo había visto antes

\- Sensei – dijo Neji que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de el – es un monstro pero ese inmenso Chakra no viene de él, lo almacena en su extraña espada – informo lo que vio

El Hyūga todavía recordaba bien como vio descender drásticamente el Chakra de su oponente cuando convirtió esa llanura en un pequeño mar. Sonrió al pensar que gracias a su defensa definitiva lograrían sacarle ventaja cuando se quedara sin Chakra pero no duro mucho ese pensamiento al ver como al tocar de nuevo su espada esta le regresaba una enorme cantidad de Chakra

\- ya te acordaste de mi – se burló el renegado

\- sigo pensando que me confundes con alguien más – dijo el maestro vestido de verde

\- como si alguien más se atreviera a lucir así en público – murmuro con un tic en el ojo

\- **LEE ESTÁS LISTO PARA PROBAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD** – grito Gai

\- **SI MAESTRO, SIEMPRE ESTOY DISPUESTO A DEMOSTRAR A CUALQUIERA COMO ARDE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD EN MI** – respondió encendido Lee

\- **ES HORA DEL ATAQUE DE LAS BESTIAS DE KONOHA** – gritaron al tiempo

Kisame solo entorno los ojos, los subestimo, nunca pensó que pudieran tener esa velocidad. Antes de que pudiera detener el ataque del pelinegro mayor dirigido a sus costillas izquierdas el pelinegro menor impacto en su clavícula derecha, indefenso al tener el hombro dislocado no pudo detener el ataque el mayor a su estómago recibiéndolo de lleno, el pelinegro menor le dio un golpe al mentón que lo elevo algunos metros, el maestro del grupo que ya se encontraba en el aire esperándolo le dio un golpe a la cabeza con sus dos manos entrelazadas golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas

Kisame atontado por los golpes no pudo hacer nada por detener su caída hundiéndose varios metros en el lago artificial y la tierra creando un cráter de varios metros de diámetro

\- todo termino – dijo Neji al desactivar su Byakugan – está muerto – vio cómo su flujo de Chakra se detenía y el agua echa por él se evaporaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- donde estará esa idiota – se escuchó la vos de una persona parada frente a un arroyo cerca de un bosque – es la última vez que la dejo convencerme de una de sus idioteces –

\- hmp – salió de su garganta cuando sintió un instinto asesino del otro lado del bosque que tenía cerca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba viendo fijamente al pelinegro que tenía frente a ellos, sentía furia al recordar cómo le mostro matar a su hermana pero se controló para no cometer alguna estupidez, sobre todo con Akatsuki frente a Hinata

\- **Itachi** – Obito estaba furioso

No solo había matado a mucha gente inocente, comprendía que no todos eran tan puros como pensaban la mayoría de Konoha, pero era necesario matar a los civiles Uchiha, Niños, ancianos… personas que no tenían nada que ver en lo que sea que estuvieran tramando los altos consejos. Si no también se unió a una de las organizaciones más destructivas y que tenían en la mira a sus alumnos

\- ¿disfrutaste las vacaciones pagadas que te di? – se burló Itachi

\- idiota – murmuro

Kakashi tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, Obito fue el único que lograba sacar una sonrisa al Uchiha menor

-"tal vez había otra persona que le alegraba la vida"—recordó a cierta niña que no dejaba en paz a Itachi en su adolescencia

\- empezamos, porque yo ya termine lo que tenía que hacer aquí – dijo cansado Itachi

Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir el pelinegro con eso y fue rápidamente pasado de largo el comentario

\- como quieras – dijo suspirando Kakashi – terminemos esto que empezamos hace años –

Tanto Obito como Kakashi se descubrieron sus ojos ocultos, el pelinegro mostro un ojo color marrón y el peliplata un ojo rojo con tres tomes en el

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) – Obito realizo la gran cantidad de sellos a una velocidad que no la notaba el ojo no entrenado

Un impresionante Dragón salió de la boca de Obito alimentado con el agua que creaba con su denso Chakra

\- **Raiton: Kaminari** (Elemento Rayo: Trueno) – realizo Kakashi su ataque generando tres poderosos relámpagos desde su mano

El ataque del peliplata no estaba dirigido al renegado sino a la técnica de su compañero intensificándola y haciéndola mortal al contacto

\- veo que aprendieron la lección de no atacarme a corta distancia – dijo serio el Uchiha menor – ahora hay que enseñarles a no atacarme a larga distancia – se burló viendo como el impresionante dragón rodeado con arcos eléctricos en toda su extensión se acercaba peligrosamente

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – contrataco Itachi

La bola de fuego fue tan caliente y grande que logro opacar al imponente ser de agua que se le acercaba haciendo que todo se cubriera por una tenue neblina

\- eres muy lenta niña – dijo mientras una gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente

El Genjutsu más la bola de fuego tres veces más grande de lo que acostumbraba hacer le estaba mermando su energía ya de por si baja

\- **Raikiri** – grito Hinata pasando a centímetros del pecho del Akatsuki rasgando la parte inferior de su manto

\- **Ōdama Rasengan** – grito Naruto

Itachi cerró los ojos, esa doble combinación no la previo de esa manera, él pensaba que llegaría desde atrás no saliendo el rubio desde sus pies

\- una distracción – dijo al ver que los tres ataques anteriores habían sido solo para que se posicionara donde el rubio saldría

El ataque de Naruto que era un Rasengan de dos veces la estatura del rubio; que logro formar en tiempo record; impacto en el estómago del pelinegro mandándolo a volar unos segundos para caer después pesadamente en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter

\- **qué diablos sucede** – murmuro Hinata quien fue la primera en llegar donde callo el Uchiha

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – pregunto Tenten al ver al cadáver de quien fue su oponente hasta segundos antes

\- nunca lo había visto – dijo Neji con su Byakugan activado

\- una sustitución – dijo Lee viendo al sujeto castaño que ya hacia muerto en el cráter que dejo el ataque de su maestro

La duda no era para pasarse por alto, en el cráter se encontraba una persona con cabello castaño, barba y piel un poco bronceada. Ostentaba la banda Shinobi de Sunagakure sin rasgar y una capa negra con nubes rojas

\- no, de serlo no tendría las ropas de Akatsuki – dijo viendo el manto con nubes rojas en el – también está el hecho que tiene todos los golpes que le dimos durante la pelea –

-¿un Genjutsu? – pregunto la castaña

\- no, lo habría notado desde un inicio – informo Neji descartando de inmediato esa posibilidad

\- Tenten séllalo y sigamos, no podemos perder más tiempo – ordeno Gai pensando que eso solo era para distraerlos

\- si – obedeció su alumna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **eso sí debió haber dolido** – se escuchó la queja de un hombre que maldecía haber perdido su batalla

\- ya regresaste – pregunto calmado un pelinegro sentado junto a el

\- si – dijo recuperando el aliento – también perdiste tan rápido Itachi –

\- era de esperarse, esos sustitutos solo tenían el veinticinco por ciento de nuestro poder – dijo el pelinegro

\- cierto, la próxima vez me las pagara ese extraño sujeto – Kisame menciono para después poder concentrarse en la sombra que nunca se detuvo en su misión de drenar la vida de Gaara

\- "¿espero que entiendas el mensaje?" – pensó Itachi antes de concentrarse de igual forma

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿alguien conoce a ese sujeto?—pregunto Karin al acercarse al que creyó era Itachi

\- no puede ser – se escuchó la voz atónita de la anciana – **es Yūra, uno de los consejeros de Sunagakure, quien desapareció unas horas antes de que Gaara fuera secuestrado** – compartió la información de quien era ese sujeto

\- ¿cree que lo hayan secuestrado? – pregunto Kakashi después de examinar el cuerpo

\- no, sospechamos de que alguien era un traidor dentro de la aldea – suspiro derrotada Chiyo – por eso Baki los llamo al pensar de que era muy arriesgado si el traidor seguía al asecho y veo que fue un acierto esa decisión, este sujeto fue el que permitió que los dos renegados entraran a Suna –

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – pregunto Obito al no poder disponer del cuerpo de un miembro de la milicia de Suna teniendo a una de los altos mandos de dicha aldea con ellos

\- **déjenlo ahí, es un traidor y no merece un entierro** – dijo con desprecio la anciana

Todos se quedaron viendo pero no contradijeron sus órdenes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre las sombras que formaban los numerosos árboles de alrededor del encuentro que tuvo el equipo de Hinata y compañía, una figura humana con ojos rojos espero que todos se fueran para poderse acercar a la persona que ya hacia muerta en ese lugar

\- eso fue una ilusión – pensó al acercarse al cuerpo inerte con la mirada perdía y muerta hacia el cielo

Vio como el Uchiha se libró de un ataque que le atravesaría el cuerpo solo para ser impactado por una enorme bola de energía parecida a un huracán

Sus ojos sin que él lo hiciera conscientemente se volvieron rojos y después sintió mucho dolor en ellos. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Naruto pero lo detuvo lo mismo que hizo que nadie sintiera la ira asesina que emanaba en ese momento

El que pensó que era Itachi Uchiha no era el cuerpo que ya hacía en el suelo en medio de un cráter que dejo su caída desde el cielo

\- si tú pudiste tomar su forma… - pensó al cerrarle los ojos a esa persona para que no se viera la escena tan lúgubre

\- definitivamente necesito encontrarte antes que te maten – dijo pensando en seguir el camino que tomaron el grupo de Konoha

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- los señuelos fueron derrotados – informa la sombra en forma de planta

Ninguna de las diez sombras se había movido pero si mostraron una mirada curiosa al escuchar eso

\- **esos inútiles no servían para nada** – dijo un hombre con los ojos verdes

\- cállate que ello eran unos fieles sirvientes míos – se enojó el que se hacía llamar Sasori

\- **CALLEN TODOS** – la mujer del grupo los callo al instante – **TODAVÍA NOS FALTAN VEINTE HORAS PARA TERMINAR EL COMETIDO, EL MALDITO SELLO DE RETENCIÓN ES MAS PODEROSO DE LO QUE ANTICIPAMOS** –

\- **contemos que la barrera que se instaló en la cueva los mantenga ocupados ese tiempo** – dijo el supuesto líder

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos horas después, los dos grupos de Konoha por fin se encontraron frente a una extraña roca que era el lugar donde el rastro llegaba a su fin

\- Kakashi, Obito – saludo Gai – ¿que nos tienen? – pregunto para saber más de la misión

\- al parecer del otro lado de la roca se encuentra Gaara y los secuestradores, el problema es que Karin no encuentra la forma de abrir rápidamente la barrera que impide quitar la roca – informo Kakashi con su típica voz cansada

\- pensé que ella era un experta en sellos – dijo Lee esta vez

\- si y ya encontró la forma de abrirlo, solo que dadas sus capacidades no lo podrá hacer rápido, algo de varios sellos dispersos en la zona a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros a la redonda – intento informar Obito lo poco que entendió de como abrirlo – por eso está viendo si puede hacer algo desde este punto –

\- no podemos rastrar nada porque no sabemos quién lo puso – completo Kakashi antes que la castaña hiciera su pregunta

\- déjeme intentar encontrarlos – dijo Neji comprendiendo la limitante de la pelirroja

Sus ojos se volvieron lilas y su pupila se hizo notoria las venas de sus ojos se marcaron más de lo normal por lo concentrado que estaban

-uno… dos – empezó a numerar los sellos que encontraba – tres… cuatro – después de unos minutos Neji desactivo su Dōjutsu – hay cuatro en total en esas direcciones – informo señalando la posición exacta en el mapa que tenía para guiar a su equipo

\- están lejos… kilómetro y medio desde este punto – se quedó pensando Gai – es muy lejos para poder apoyarlos de inmediato en la pelea que se realizara cuando caída la barrera – medito – suponiendo que no encontremos inconvenientes en el lugar –

\- ¿Quién irá a quitar los sellos?—pregunto Karin más calmada sabiendo donde se encontraban las cerraduras

Gai suspiro hondo

\- aunque me duela admitirlo ustedes deberán enfrentar a lo que está dentro mientras mi equipo los apoya abriendo esta cueva y regresando lo más pronto posible a ayudarlos – dijo Gai

\- **pero Gai-sensei** – se quejó Lee

\- en este tipo de misiones no hay cabida para fallos y nosotros no tenemos el nivel de ellos – contesto Gai

Los tres chicos entendieron que se refería específicamente a los Uzumaki

\- el ataque combinado que estamos practicando, ellos lo pueden hacer sin pensarlo, lo que los hace impredecibles y mortales, lo que necesitan en estos momentos la misión – termino de explicar

\- está bien – se resignó Lee – pero en castigo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte cuando regrese a la aldea le daré cien vueltas corriendo con mis nudillos

\- **ESE ES MI ALUMNO** –grito Gai

\- **SENSEI** – grito Lee

- **ALUMNO** – grito Gai

- **SENSEI** – grito Lee

\- **SI YA TERMINARON ES MEJOR QUE EMPECEMOS A PREPARARNOS** – los interrumpió Tenten cansada de esa escena que se repetía varias veces al día

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- son más hábiles de lo que pensé – murmuro el extraño hombre planta

\- ya no importa – dijo el líder

\- tenemos casi todo el Chakra del Ichibi, solo nos falta su conciencia pero no es necesaria para nuestros propósitos – termino la mujer

Lo dijo viendo a la cara de la grotesca estatua donde se encontraba ya todo el Chakra dorado del Bijū, mostrando un ojo completamente abierto

\- enciérrenlo junto a… - las ultimas indicaciones de su líder no se terminaron cuando un gran estruendo los interrumpió

Itachi aprovechó el momento para dejar de concentrarse y así hacer que el Jutsu dejara de funcionar haciendo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayera pesadamente al suelo

La luz exterior ilumino la cueva mostrando en la entrada a dos Kunoichis con cabellera rosa y negra con los brazos extendidos dando a entender que sus puños fueron los que destrozaron la pesada roca cuando la barrera cayó

\- **ES SUFICIENTE, MATEN AL KAZEKAGE Y ASEGUREN A LOS DEMÁS JINCHŪRIKI** – grito la mujer y con un sello de manos desaparecieron las sombras y la estatua se hundió en el suelo de la cueva

\- **SI** – Deidara grito entusiasmado – **MÁS GENTE QUE DEMOSTRARA LO HERMOSO DE MI ARTE** –

Sasori no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a la anciana que entraba al final del grupo de rescate

\- Deidara, llévate al Kazekage como carnada y captura a los Jinchuriki – empezó a armar su plan el pelinegro

\- pero maestro Sasori – se quejó el rubio – no hay ninguna garantía que me sigan, mejor preguntémosles que arte es mejor –

\- no – dijo tajantemente Sasori

-"esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo" – pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la anciana

\- se mas observador y mira sus ojos – termino refiriéndose a la mirada asesina que daban los Uzumaki – claro que te perseguirán en un vano intento de conservar sus lasos con recipientes frágiles e inútiles -

\- está bien – dijo con desgano el rubio renegado - que aremos con… - no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por su compañero

\- no te preocupes cuando termine aquí yo me encargare de llevarla a la siguiente guarida – dijo tajantemente

\- está bien, lo estaré esperando – de su hábil mano salió una pequeña ave de arcilla que con un único sello se convirtió en un ave de dos metros de altura

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** – rio maniáticamente el rubio mientras saltaba al lomo del ave – **BIEN INÚTILES, SEAN HONRADOS CON LA VISTA DE MI MAGNIFICO ARTE** -

En un ágil movimiento de su único brazo salieron una docena de pequeñas aves parecidas a colibrís que se dirigieron al techo de la cueva

\- **CÚBRANSE** – grito Kakashi al ver que las aves explotaban en el techo de la cueva

\- **Doton: Doryūheki** (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra) – Sakura planto sus palmas en el suelo y fueron cubiertos con gruesas paredes que los protegieron del derrumbe

\- **Rasengan** – se escuchó la voz de los Uzumaki y con una pequeña explosión pulverizaron los escombros que los atrapaban

\- **VERDAD QUE ES HERMOSO** – grito fuera de sí mientras emprendía el vuelo con el cuerpo inerte de Gaara en las garras del ave

\- **SE ESCAPA** – grito Naruto

\- **_es una trampa_** – resonó en la cabeza del rubio

\- me arriesgare – murmuro el rubio

\- **ESPERA NARUTO** – Grito Obito cuando lo vio dispuesto a seguir solo al renegado que escapaba volando

Una mirada rápida le mostro el panorama que se cernía frente a su grupo. Ese extraño sujeto que podía ver que se ocultaba dentro de la marioneta gracias a su Sharingan, les impedía seguir al rubio que cada vez más se alejaba de ellos. La anciana Chiyo no se movía y al parecer tenía la intención de enfrentarse a ese hombre

\- **Niños** – la voz de la anciana se escuchaba más dura que otras ocasiones – **yo me encargare de ese sujeto ustedes vayan por el mocoso Kazekage** –

Obito solo resoplo, eso ya se lo imaginaba

\- Kakashi creo que nos tenemos que separar – dijo finalmente el Uchiha – tu ayuda a la anciana junto a Sakura y Karin – después volteo a ver a los dos Uzumakis que estaban con la cara molesta por detenerse en su rescate – yo junto a Naruto y Hinata perseguiremos al otro renegado –

\- si – resonó en la cueva

Sasori ni se inmuto al ver como tres Shinobis abandonaban la cueva en un intento de perseguir a su compañero

-"son tan predecibles"—pensó al darse cuenta que todo salió de acuerdo a su plan

\- no dejen que ese sujeto los toque – advirtió la anciana – es un maestro titiritero y todas sus armas tienen veneno –

Sakura instintivamente se llevó una mano a su bolsa médica

\- veo que sigues siendo tan analítica como siempre – dijo la voz sin alma del pelinegro frente a ellas – pero tienes razón – de su espalda salió una cola de madera que de su punta goteaba un líquido negruzco – es un veneno mortal – rio maniáticamente – pero no les tengo que decir cómo funciona, supongo que encontraron a ese idiota que era una mala imitación mía, a estas alturas debe estar muerto -

-"no sabe que encontramos la cura"—pensó Sakura

Las tres personas restantes tuvieron un pensamiento similar

\- no es difícil saber lo que harás – dijo Chiyo mientras sacaba dos pergaminos de entre sus cosas – porque al final de todo fui yo quien te enseño todo lo que sabes –

El silencio reino el lugar cuando dos marionetas humanoides se mostraron frente a la anciana

Uno era un pelirrojo, parecía un adulto de unos veinticinco años, la segunda era una marioneta de una castaña de cabello hasta la cintura lacio, las vestimentas eran sencillas con formados solo por una gabardina amplia, gris cerrada en su totalidad, ropa típica de Suna

\- crees que esas marionetas harán alguna diferencia ante mí – dijo el renegado sin más al ver y reconocer esas marionetas

\- no – contesto triste Chiyo – pero se me hizo justo que esto lo terminemos como una familia –vio con nostalgia a la marioneta pelirroja – y con tus marionetas Madre y Padre, te detendré y acabare con esto de una vez por todas –

Mientras los dos originarios de Suna hablaban, Karin aprovechó para sacar su espada decapitadora

\- Kakashi-sensei—la voz de la pelirrosa saco de sus pensamientos al peliplata – sé que tiene un ojo de Obito-sensei, ¿también pude hacer el mismo truco? – pregunto para formar una estrategia de ataque

-Hump—medito el Jōnin – si, pero solo lo puedo hacer una vez con una persona antes de quedar completamente exhausto –

El tener un ojo tan poderoso era un arma de doble filo, al no ser una línea de sangre propia gastaba constantemente una cantidad de energía que si no hacia bien sus ataques quedaba exhausto en pocos movimientos

\- con eso es suficiente – dijo Sakura

Kakashi arqueo sus cejas y dio una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, Obito ya le había hablado de lo inteligente que era la pelirrosa pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en una batalla real

\- está bien, espero tu señal – dijo confiando en su alumna pelirrosa

\- ¿cuantas ampolletas lograron hacer? – esta vez Karin fue la que pregunto

\- a pesar de que tal vez nos mate Tsunade-sensei por ello, logramos crear diez ampolletas – contesto Sakura

\- bien – Karin dio una sonrisa y sujeto con más firmeza su espada

\- te dejare terminar como el resto de mi familia una vez que me deshaga de estas molestias – la voz del renegado hizo que toda la atención se centrara en él – creo que me desharé de la pequeña flama –

Nadie entendió la oración hasta que fue muy tarde

Casi invisible al ojo inexperto la cola metálica se dirigió en contra de Karin, Sasori odiaba a los pelirrojos, le recordaba algo muy difícil en su vida pasada

Karin se protegió con su enorme espada y con sellos de gravedad logro hacer que su defensa no se moviera ni un centímetro

\- **ESTO ES SOLO ENTRE TÚ Y YO, QUERIDO NIETO** – grito Chiyo mientras sus dos marionetas sostenían a la enorme cola de madera y metal

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – el grito de Sakura vino desde arriba

El renegado no tuvo muchas opciones al estar atrapado por las marionetas y desequilibrado al no esperarse ser detenido por la pelirroja

Madera y metal salió volando por todas partes, la marioneta había sido destruida pero no había signos del titiritero

\- eso me tomo por improviso – se escuchó detrás de Sakura

La pelirrosa se volteo solo para ver a una persona un poco más alta que ella cubierta por las vestimentas de Akatsuki con nubes rojas en sus estampados y una capucha cubriendo completamente su cabeza y rostro

\- pero supongo que un mosquito puede ser molesto si no se le da la importancia debida – en un parpadeo Sakura ya estaba volando de regreso junto a sus compañeros gracias a una patada que le dio el marionetista

\- no puede ser – dijo atónita la anciana

Sasori una vez liberado de ese "mosquito" se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, mostrando un rostro joven de una persona de unos veinte años, tez blanca poco bronceada. Con cabello tan rojo como la Haruno

\- hola abuela, es bueno verte después de estos años – dijo por fin viéndola a sus ojos

\- esto es imposible – la voz de Chiyo era de incredulidad y las marionetas que controlaba cayeron inertes al ser ignoradas por la sorpresa – no has cambiado en nada – por fin sus ideas tomaban sentido – **QUE HICISTE, COMO NO HAS ENVEJECIDO NI UN DÍA DESDE QUE DESERTASTE DE LA ALDEA HACE MÁS DE VEINTE AÑOS** – grito

\- solo me deshice de lo inútil de mi existencia – se limitó a contestar Sasori – y quiero que veas algo mas también –

De debajo de su manga salió un pergamino del cual invoco una marioneta

\- debes estar bromeando – dijo Chiyo sin creer lo que veía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **Naruto, Hinata** – la voz del Uchiha resonaba en las paredes de un acantilado por donde el renegado los forzó a seguirlo – **cálmense** – les ordeno

A pesar de la frustración que sentían los Uzumaki le hicieron caso y disminuyeron la velocidad para igualar a su maestro

\- Obito-sensei, si no nos apresuramos él se escapara con Gaara, Dattebayo – se quejó Naruto

\- sí, es posible – contesto el pelinegro sin dejar de observar a la extraña ave de arcilla blanca que volaba lentamente sobre de ellos – pero cálmate y observa –

Tal vez ya no era oficialmente su maestro pero eso no le impedía seguir enseñándoles

Naruto se calmó y empezó a observar detenidamente su alrededor y al renegado que perseguían

\- ya veo – dijo como un murmullo

Hinata estaba furiosa, se sentía inútil persiguiendo en lugar de hacer algo para detenerlo, si estaba tan cerca de ellos

 _"Hinata eres demasiado impulsiva cuando debes analizar mejor las cosas, por ello todos se esfuerzan en protegerte y también por lo que no avanzas como persona"_

Las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su cabeza

Resoplo y se obligó a si misma a calmarse. Lo primeo que vio con ojos analíticos le dejo una gran duda

\- está muy cerca – murmuro

-"también este lugar es muy extraño"—después vio el lugar que recorrían – "los árboles y raíces parecen artificiales, como si alguien las hubiera creado así" –

El desfiladero era muy extraño en el fondo corría un rio pero las paredes separadas unos veinte metros entre ellas eran unidas por infinidad de troncos gruesos de madera, separados erráticamente unos de otros, habiendo una gran cantidad en el camino

\- si – confirmo Obito – si lo ves como una ventaja es muy extraño que no vuele más rápido y más alto, eso sería lo lógico si quiere huir de aquí –

\- pero está hiendo muy despacio – continuo Naruto - es como si nos dejara perseguirlo –

\- si, por ello hay que tener cuidado, lo más seguro es que todo esto sea una trampa – continuo Obito – lo voy a intentar atrapar en mi otra dimensión, ahí será más difícil que nos sorprenda con algo – sus ojos cambiaron a rojo – pero… -

Ni bien sus ojos cambiaron a ser rojos con los tres Tomoes, algo apareció en su vista periférica

Una niña castaña lo observaba desde el bosque que crecía en la cima de las paredes de roca

-"¿Rin?"—Pensó intrigado –"porque ahora… porque ella"—

Su mente se permitió divagar sobre esa visión, Rin Nohora se veía exactamente igual que el día que dio su último aliento, su ropa, su cuerpo de una adolecente de quince años, todo en ella era igual, todo dolorosamente igual pasando en cámara lenta gracias a su línea de sangre activa que alargo el segundo que su cuerpo tardo en recorrer ese punto a varios minutos desde su percepción

-¿Obito-sensei?—la voz de Hinata se escuchaba preocupada - ¿se encuentra bien?

\- ¿he?—la voz de la pelinegra lo saco de sus pensamientos – sí, lo que les decía es que necesito que estén alerta a cualquier amenaza porque me tomara tiempo reunir el Chakra necesario para realizar la apertura del portal para algo tan grande y tan lejos -

-si – confirmaron los Uzumaki

Su mente se enfocó en el rubio Akatsuki que intentaba huir, pero un pensamiento en el fondo de su conciencia le decía que algo no estaba bien

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	39. Doble maldición - Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 29 Doble maldición - fantasmas del pasado y muerte

Las cosas para el equipo que se quedó dentro de la cueva no se encontraban muy favorables

\- es horrible – dijo Sakura mientras esquivaba una ola de arena negra

Todo lo que tocaba esa arena era destrozado y si algo sobrevivía quedaba cubierto de un liquido negro

\- Veneno – reconoció Kakashi

Pero el sudor frio que tenía Sakura no era por eso si no por la marioneta que realizaba tan singular ataque, horriblemente le recordaba su aterradora primera experiencia con un marionetista

\- fuiste tú – la voz de la anciana se escuchaba como un reproche – tu asesinaste al tercer Kazekage la noche que huiste –

Esas palabras hicieron que los cabellos de la nuca de la pelirrosa se erizaran

\- "entonces la sensación que tenía era por eso"—pensó Sakura al haber encontrado inconscientemente las similitudes – "así hubiera terminado de no ser por Naruto y Hinata"—

\- sí, es una de las mejores de mi colección y como vez pude encontrar la forma de conservar su línea de sangre – dijo con un orgullo enfermizo en sus palabras

\- ¿tan obsesionado estas con la muerte?, ¿nunca podrás perdonar a tus padres por dejarte tan joven?—la voz de la anciana estaba quebrada y triste

\- ja, es culpa de sus frágiles cuerpos, de esta manera ellos nunca hubieran tenido que abandonarme – contesto el pelirrojo – deficiencia que yo ya no tengo -

La anciana suspiro

\- tenía la esperanza que ya lo hubieras superado –

-Kakashi-sensei- murmuro Karin aprovechando que las marionetas de la anciana de Suna intercambiaban golpes con la marioneta que alguna vez fue el respetado tercer Kazekage – en el centro del pecho del mu… ñeco – la pelirosa se estremeció con esas palabras – siento algo extraño, como si tuviera una pequeña fuente de Chakra –

Kakashi dirigió su mirada a ese lugar y era cierta, si ponía atención aparte del Chakra que el pelirrojo le daba a la marioneta para moverse, en el centro, una pequeña llama independiente también contribuía a ese flujo

\- entiendo – no dijo más y su rojo ojo cambio

Sasori no era considerado un renegado clase s por nada, el con una sola marioneta lograba tener una clara ventaja a las dos que le atacaban

La mirada de la anciana era de preocupación y tristeza al tener que enfrentarse a alguien como lo fue el tercer Kazekage, él tenía un **Kekkei Genkai** muy particular que podía controlar el magnetismo y así ocupar los minerales ferrosos de su alrededor para atacar y protegerse

\- maldición – murmuro al sentir como las marionetas se hacían pesadas y no reaccionaban como ella quería – se están impregnando de esa arena metálica –

\- **NO TAN RÁPIDO** – la voz del pelirrojo resonó por el lugar y movió su marioneta de donde se encontraba

\- ¿crees que volveré a subestimarlos?—dijo cuándo todos vieron que en lugar donde se encontraba la marioneta antes se veía una pequeña distorsión del tamaño de una naranja – nos advirtieron de su peculiar habilidad –

El entrecejo de Kakashi se juntó tanto que parecía solo tener una ceja

-"¿Quién se los dijo?"—pensó el peliplata

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – el grito de la pelirrosa resonó al momento que su puño impacto en el piso levantando una pesada placa de roca

\- ¿crees que eso me derrotara? – se burló el pelirrojo al hacer que la arena metálica detuviera la roca que amenaza por caerle encima

\- **no, pero te distrajo lo suficiente** – esta vez fue la pelirroja la que hablo a la distancia

Antes de que el renegado comprendiera lo que escucho de entre la roca salió una espada girando a gran velocidad desprendiendo rayos por el Chakra imbuido en ella. La velocidad y el Chakra aumentaban el filo al punto que todo era cortado como si fuera mantequilla

\- ilusos – dijo Sasori

Movió ligeramente a su marioneta y la espada paso de largo. Lo que no vio venir fue la cadena dorada que paso rápidamente por la roca también haciendo que tuviera que mover sin pensar donde caería de nuevo su marioneta, pero de nuevo el giro de los acontecimientos lo dejo fuera de balance cuando la cadena atrapo en pleno vuelo a la espada y la redirigía a su persono en lugar que a la marioneta

Tuvo que saltar para evitar el corte mortal pero lo extraño fue que su marioneta no movía su arena negra para protegerlo de una segunda envestida de la espada decapitadora

La anciana estaba impresionada, al ver a las dos adolescentes coordinarse para sorprender de esa manera a su adversario

\- "ya se mueven con más libertad"—pensó al sentir que las dos marionetas se hacían más ligeras

-¿Qué demonios?—maldijo al ver como la arena negra dejaba de moverse y caía sin vida al piso

\- veo que todo fue una distracción – dijo el pelirrojo al ya no ser capaz de manipular las arenas con ayuda de su marionetas – ya no me sirve – dijo y corto sus hilos de Chakra dejando caer sin vida a la marioneta humana mostrando un orificio en el centro de su pecho

-¿está bien Kakashi-sensei?—pregunto Sakura mientras le ayudaba con un poco de Chakra verde que salía de sus manos para que no se desmayara

\- si – dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente – este ojo consume mucho Chakra y hacer dos veces seguidas el Kamui me deja muy exhausto -

\- por el momento no las necesito – murmuro la anciana mientras hacía que sus dos marionetas se arrodillaron atrás de ella

\- jejejejeje – una tenue risa salió Sasori – **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – después la risa se convirtió en una maniática – **CREEN QUE YA ME DERROTARON, CREEN QUE ES LA ÚNICA MARIONETA QUE TENGO** -

-no, estoy segura que tienes más de esas monstruosidades contigo – menciono la anciana sin perder su calma al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino más de su bolsa—por ello te atacare con todo lo que tengo –

Una nube de humo salió del pergamino y cuando se disipo por la corriente de viento que se formaba en la cueva sin techo se mostraron diez marionetas con vestimentas blancas frente a la Kunoichi retirada

\- impresionante, siempre me sorprende tu habilidad abuela – parecía mas un insulto que un elogio – un marionetista se mide en habilidad por el número máximo de marionetas que puede controlar al mismo tiempo y tu manipulando una con cada dedo para hacer diez en total estas en la cúspide de esa tabla–

Chiyo torció el ceño

-"algo no está bien" – pensó

\- claro, nadie que me haya visto a sobrevivido para decir cuantas puedo manipular al mismo tiempo – al término de sus palabras una enorme columna de humo apareció y de ella salieron un centenar de marionetas humanas

\- yo soy capaz de controlar a cien, con ellas naciones han caído a mis pies – se elogió a si mismo Sasori

\- veo que toda tu humanidad ya se ha ido – dijo triste la anciana al reconocer que ningún hombre podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo su nieto

Cien guerreros con diversas armas arremetieron en contra de los cuatro ninjas que solo se pudieron preparar para soportar el próximo combate

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **ONII-CHAN A TU IZQUIERDA** – grito Hinata para alertar al rubio de un inminente ataque

Naruto salto hacia atrás retrocediendo en sus pasos para evitar una explosión

\- **ESPERO QUE ESO LES HAYA ENSEÑADO LO MAGNIFICO DE MI ARTE** – la risa desquiciada que siguió solo hacia enojar más a los hermanos Uzumaki

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?, ¿Por qué no me atacan? – Murmuraba el rubio renegado – esto se está volviendo aburrido –

De nuevo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y dejo caer una infinidad de arañas explosivas con la finalidad de hacerlos enojar y que lo atacaran

Obito era el que tenía la tarea más desgastante, no solo tenía que acumular Chakra para abrir el portal, sino que tenía que seguir el camino y librarse de los ataques

\- "mierda" – pensó al ver una araña a centímetros de su rostro

\- no lo harás Dattebayo – Naruto con un puñetazo la desvió haciendo que explotara en una de las paredes de roca

\- estoy listo – murmuro – distráiganlo –

-si – una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de los adolecentes

\- **Fūton: Renkūdan** (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)— Naruto realizo los sellos y de su boca salieron varios ataques de aire comprimido

\- **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix) – de la boca de Hinata salieron una infinidad de pequeñas flamas rodearon a las balas de aire comprimido que lanzo Naruto

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJA** – la risa estridente del rubio era escuchada desde la lejanía – **YA ERA HORA** –

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más una distorsión en el aire lo tomo desprevenido, tan interesado y excitado estaba porque por fin podía jugar que no podía hacer nada para no entrar en ella

\- je je je je je – una melodiosa risa hizo que la concentración de Obito pasara a mejor vida

-"Rin" – esa risa era inconfundible -"Nunca olvidaría esa risa"—pensó

El portal desapareció rápidamente no sin antes llevarse a mas de la mitad de la ave de arcilla y dejar sin piernas al rubio que no sabía que había sucedido

\- **GAARA** – grito Hinata al ver como caía desde una gran altura

\- demonios – maldijo Obito y de nuevo con su Kamui absorbió a Gaara a su dimensión de bolcillo

\- **LO TENEMOS DATTEBAYO** – se alegró Naruto

\- si – Obito se recargo en sus rodillas, estaba muy cansado y sudando mucho – esos portales equivalían a tres de los que normalmente hago – dijo resoplando Obito – tardare unas horas para poder sacar de ahí a Gaara – informó para que los Uzumaki no le exigieran sacarlo en ese momento

\- **ME LAS PAGARAN** – el rubio de nuevo venia al ataque con improvisados miembros inferiores hechos de arcilla blanca – aaarch – se quejó al intentar manipular más arcilla explosiva

\- "la herida es peor de lo que pensé" – pensó Deidara

-"Olvídalo Deidara"—la voz de la mujer que estaba minutos antes con él en la cueva resonó en su mente

El rubio vio su anillo que le daba un lugar en las diez posiciones que tenía en la organización de Akatsuki

\- no, ellos me menospreciaron y humillaron – la voz de Deidara era de enojo

-" **ya tenemos lo que queríamos del Ichibi, deja que tengan a ese cascaron, es una orden** " – la voz era firme sin dejar posibilidades de una contradicción

\- bien—dijo si desgano antes de dirigirse a la guarida donde esperaría a su compañero

Obito no le prestó atención al rubio que escapaba, estaba perdido viendo como una adolecente castaña saltaba entre los arboles

-¿Obito-sensei donde va? – pregunto Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la cueva la situación estaba saliéndose de control para los ninjas de Suna y Konoha

\- cuantas dosis te quedan – pregunto Karin escupiendo un podo de sangre después de que le siniestrara Sakura una dosis para contrarrestar el veneno de sus heridas

\- tres dosis – respondió al tiempo que destruía a otra marioneta con sus puños

\- **DESAPAREZCAN** – grito Karin mientras lanzaba su espada cortando a varias marionetas en su camino de ida y regreso – esto no tiene fin –

-"¿podría intentar?" – pensó al ver uno de los sellos que tenía en su mano derecha – "pero la última vez Salí muy herida" – dudo de su propia idea hasta que su vista se cruzó con una de sus delgadas cadenas doradas – eso es –

Sujeto su espada decapitadora y la clavo en el suelo

\- **¿QUÉ HACES NIÑA?** —grito la anciana al tenerla que proteger con una de sus marionetas

Una de sus marionetas se perdió en esa acción, era una de las de largo alcance, una extraña dentro de su arsenal que disparaba de la boca un has concentrado de Chakra que perforaba hasta el acero

Chiyo se quedó en silencio al ver que de su muñeca salió otra espada

\- con que tú eres la novia de ese mocoso – se rio un poco a costa de Karin

Karin que ondeaba una extraña espada; tenía la forma de un prisma triangular, el canto más grueso contaba con dos pergaminos en cada vértice que median lo mismo que el largo de la hoja, uno más delgado que el otro que se unían pasando por la tercer arista que era delgada y roma, el mango de la espada tenía una cinta roja y blanca, de ella colgaba un pequeño circulo de plata, el símbolo de la familia Haruno; se sonrojo al punto que su cabello se confundían con su cara

\- **n… no es mi… mi novio Gaara-kun** – contesto Karin

\- haaaaaa – Sakura no perdió oportunidad de molestarla – entonces ese es el misterioso admirador secreto –

\- sí, no cualquiera pierde demasiados recursos para obtener una de las espadas legendarias de la aldea de la niebla – completo Chiyo

\- **CÁLLENSE** – grito avergonzado

La última vez que la intento ocupar en un entrenamiento por poco pierde un brazo por la fuerza de esa espada, por ello esta ocasión la ocuparía de una forma poco ortodoxa

La espada fue tomada con fuerza por una cadena la cual se movía como si se tratara de su propio brazo, en una estocada rápida la espada empezó a mover los rollos de pergaminos en su costado como si se tratara de una rotativa haciendo que una serie cuatro sello explosivos se posaran en el extremo más delgado, al toque con una marioneta destrozo a seis más que se encontraban cerca de ella

\- la espada explosiva una de las siete espadas legendarias de la niebla – murmuro Kakashi mientras se defendía de tres marionetas que lo acorralaban

\- ¿cuantas espadas legendarias puede manejar esa niña? – pregunto Chiyo al ver como no solo manejaba con sus cadenas una sino dos espadas legendarias, en ese momento pudo saber porque la Hokage la envió en ese grupo tan selecto

\- ello solo esta alardeando – dijo sin muchas ganas Sakura moviendo su mano como si espantara una mosca– creo que acaba de ocurrírsele ese truco –

Sakura solo tenía una gota de sudor al ver la risa maniática de su hermana postiza mientras destruía marionetas a diestra y siniestra

\- **ES TU TURNO** – grito Karin cuando solo quedaban tres marionetas de las cien que las atacaron minutos antes

\- como odio a los pelirrojos – murmuro Sasori

Karin antes de que entendiera como, una cuchilla ya le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo

\- mira falle – se burló Sasori

Karin pudo notar que la cuchilla venia de la misma espalda del pelirrojo, y no solo había una, de su espalda salían cinco extremidades más, dando un total de seis cuchillas

Chiyo solo respiro hondo y cerró los ojos al ver como las cuchillas al salir de la espalda del renegado cortaron sus mantos y estos cayeron al piso destruidos dejándolo solo en unos pantalones negros con el pecho al descubierto

\- a eso te referías de que ya no tienes las misma debilidades – dijo triste – te convertiste a ti mismo en una marioneta –

En efecto, su cuerpo se veía artificial, de su pectoral derecho tenía una abertura que mostraba un interior vacío del cual salía las cuerdas de Chakra que controlaban a las tres marionetas que quedaban; ese era el secreto con el cual lograba tan sobre humana proeza de controlar a cien al mismo tiempo; en su pectoral izquierdo se encontraba un cilindro blanco con un sello rojo de donde Kakashi ahora podía ver con facilidad que era la fuente de vital de esa extraña marioneta viviente y pensante

-si, mi cuerpo a dejado de ser una limitante y no tengo que preocuparme por lo frágil que era – vio a la pelirroja empalada frete a el – no es como el de esta niña que sangra con mucha facilidad –

\- **ONEE-CHAN** – grito Sakura cuando las cinco cuchillas restantes amenazaron con terminar el trabajo de despedazar el cuerpo de la pelirroja

\- no importa lo que hagan, el resultado final será el mismo – dijo Sasori al ver como de una de sus cuchillas goteaba sangre

\- **no te muevas, vas a estar bien** – dijo Sakura mientras Karin estaba en sus brazos con un orificio en su hombro izquierdo

\- he tenido heridas peores, pero gracias por entender tan rápido – dijo Karin al alegrarse de que Sakura entendiera su plan de rescate

Sakura al gritar por temor de perder a su hermana sintió una cadena en sus manos, no tardo nada en entender que tenía que hacer al jalarla con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que una sangrante Karin llegara rápidamente a sus brazos

\- no eres la única con cadenas – dijo Sasori y de su estómago se abrió un segundo compartimiento mostrando una cuerda metálica con una punta afilada que goteaba el veneno que está en todas sus armas

\- tu cuerpo puede tener ventajas sobre nosotros, pero también tiene desventajas que nosotros no tenemos – comento Chiyo ganado la atención de todos – y creo que tu también ya lo sabes verdad pequeña novia – dijo viendo a Karin

\- si, también pensé en lo mismo pero no sé cómo llevarlo a cabo, es más rápido que yo – confeso Karin con una mueca de dolor

\- no hay nada que ustedes puedan hace en contra mía – dijo Sasori mientras se acercaba a la distancia donde sus armas serian efectivas

\- me quedan tres marionetas blancas – dijo Chiyo posicionándolas frente de ella – creo que se nos ocurrirá algo que hacer con lo que nos queda –

Karin sonrió, esa mujer era extraña pero pensaba más rápido de lo que cualquiera que conociera

\- bien – dijo la pelirroja agarrándose el hombro recién curado – yo me encargo mientras lo entretiene –

\- **bien niña rosa te toca hacer equipo conmigo** – ordeno la anciana

-¿Qué hay de mí? – se señaló Kakashi

- **tu quédate atrás protegiendo a la pequeña novia, se ve que estás en tu limite después de desacerté de la marioneta del tercero, te pediría que hicieras una vez más lo que fuera que hiciste pero creo que por tu aspecto, una más y te mueres** – analizo Chiyo

-jejejejejeje – rio nerviosamente Kakashi mientras se rascaba la nuca – bien, protegeré a la pequeña novia –

El peliplata recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de Karin al llamarla así

\- ¿cuantas curas te quedan? - pregunto la anciana a Sakura

\- dos – respondió Sakura

\- ¿cuánto tiempo inhiben el veneno? – volvió a preguntar

\- cura el que ya se encuentra en el cuerpo y nos hace inmune a él durante treinta segundos – dio toda la información de ese antiveneno

\- es poco tiempo pero podremos hacer algo al respecto – dijo la anciana

Sakura respiro hondo y se ajustó los guantes

Dio dos saltos en el mismo sitio y el tercero tomo un impulso que la catapulto a gran velocidad en contra del pelirrojo

El pelirrojo lanzo su cuerda metálica en contra de la pelirrosa pero ella de un ágil moviente esquivo la punta de esa cuerda pero no se libró de una pequeña quemadura que recibió al rosar la cuerda con su brazo

Sasori lo vio y esperaba que su cuerpo se entumeciera lo necesario para poderla atravesar con las seis cuchillas que salían de su espalda

\- muere – dijo el renegado cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca - ¿Qué demonios? – maldijo cuando al pelirosa de sustituyo con una gran velocidad por una marioneta blanca de una mujer con una Katana

\- eres inteligente rosadita – alabado Chiyo mientras otra ampolleta de antídoto caía al suelo vacía

\- puedo trabajar rápido con recursos limitados – dijo Sakura agrandando su propio ego en el proceso

Sasori se enfrasco en una batalla de Kenjutsu con la marioneta controlada por su abuela, la habilidad de la anciana era indiscutible al momento que tuvo que intervenir una marioneta que fue destruida en el lugar del pelirrojo

\- no ha decaído nada tu habilidad con los años – el tono de voz no daba a entender si era una burla o un reconocimiento

\- **no por ser una anciana bella quiere decir que solo me la pase en citas con jovencitos** – a todos les apareció una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- lista para el segundo round – pregunto Sakura para pasar el incómodo momento

-"no necesitaba esa imagen mental en estos momentos"—pensó Karin intentándose concentrar en su tarea

\- sí, no me estoy haciendo más joven – dijo Chiyo – solo faltan tres marionetas –

Dos salto y de nuevo Sakura tomo una increíble velocidad para atacar

\- no volveré a caer en la misma trampa – dijo Sasori al desplegar las seis cuchillas e intentar cortar en pedazos a lo que fuera que se sustituyera con la pelirrosa

\- **Doton: Doryūheki** (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra) – en un instante la pelirrosa estaba detrás de un pared de piedra la cual fue atravesada sin dificultad por las cuchillas

\- hauuch – se quejó la Kunoichi cuando una de sus piernas fue atravesada por la cuchilla del titiritero

- **ES HORA ROSADITA** – la voz de Chiyo resonó en las paredes de roca y antes de que Sasori pudiera hacer algo sintió el abraso de las dos marionetas que el hizo a semejanza de sus difuntos padres

El renegado tuvo la posibilidad de destrozarlas en un segundo pero dudo al recordar el calor de sus progenitores, en los abrazos que le dieron en vida durante su niñez

\- **ENCIÉRRALO** – grito la anciana

- **EN ESO ESTOY** – grito Karin exhausta de realizar una serie de complicados sellos y plantar su mano en un sello en el piso

Tan pronto termino la tinta negra del sello se desplazó rápidamente por el suelo guiado por los sellos que tenían en las manos las marionetas de los padres de Sasori, este al sentir como su cuerpo se hacía rígido solo cerro los ojos recordando a sus padres antes de que su cuerpo perdiera fuerza y fuera cubierto por el sello que limitaba el Chakra en la marioneta que era su cuerpo

\- listo – dijo Sakura mientras junto a ella rodaba la última ampolleta de antídoto

\- ¿cómo estás? – pregunto Karin mientras se acercaba sosteniendo su hombro herido

\- he estado mejor – dijo Sakura parándose con pereza

Nadie noto el hueco negro que quedo en el pectoral izquierdo del pelirrojo

\- **CUIDADO** – dijo el peliplata cuando Sasori estuvo a punto de decapitar a Karin con una Katana

Sasori solo entorno los ojos cuando la pelirroja se desvaneció en el aire

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito Sakura al momento en que tomaba la espada decapitadora que había caído cerca suyo y le atravesaba el cilindro en el pecho del nuevo cuerpo del renegado

\- veo que no solo mi cuerpo era débil – dijo el pelirrojo sin fuerza en el cuerpo, solo sostenido por Sakura empuñando la espada que lo atravesaba – también mi mente al obsesionarme con ella –

Sakura solo veía indiferente como sangre salía del cilindro

\- sé que estas obsesionada con el paradero de cierto Uchiha – dijo Sasori

Sakura solo levanto la ceja, obsesión no era exactamente como lo definiría

-¿Quién te informó de todos nosotros?—fue lo que pregunto Sakura, le interesaba el bienestar de Sasuke pero era más importante saber quién estaba filtrando información tan personal

\- eso no es importante ahora, pero te voy a dar un pago por vencerme, no cualquiera lo lograría niña – dijo Sasori ignorando la pregunta de la pelirrosa – dentro de un mes uno de mis sirvientes que está vigilando a Orochimaru se reuniría conmigo en el Puente **Tenchi** ("el puente del cielo y la Tierra")— dijo el renegado con voz cansada

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?—Sakura cuestiono una treta oculta en todo eso

\- solo… por…que no… me… agrada… ese sujeto—tocio un poco – tam…bien hay alg… - su fuerza lo abandono y sus ojos se quedaron fijos viendo una de las paredes lejanas de donde estaban peleando

\- **KAKASHI-SENSEI** – el grito de Karin saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Sakura al llegar junto a Karin

- **NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO, SE ESFORZÓ DEMASIADO EN RESCATARME** – contesto desesperada Karin al ver el estado del peliplata

\- **no te atrevas** – le ordeno Sakura a Karin al ver que estaba preparándose para que la mordiera – en tu condición los dos morirán –

\- pero – intento quejarse

\- si por algún milagro el sobrevive y tú no, nunca se lo perdonaría así que deja que haga mi trabajo que por ello les cause tanto dolor a ellos – interrumpió Sakura

Minutos estresantes para Karin pasaron como si fueran años

\- no tiene nada de Chakra, su corazón apenas late y está en un coma profundo – dijo mientras le traspasaba Chakra para estabilizarlo lo suficiente para que no muriera

Sakura supo que puntos atacar y cuales ayudar para que el Jōnin no muriera, el quedo en un estado muy similar al que tenía Obito años atrás bajo las mismas condiciones

\- ya no está en peligro pero no sé cuándo despertara – informo Sakura cuando el peliplata ya no estaba en peligro de muerte pero su mente no había regresado aun

\- gracias – Karin lloraba amargamente mientras su frente estaba pegada en el suelo

\- pensé que era la enamorada del Kazekage – dijo mientras veía extrañada que una adolecente de diecisiete años llorara así por las lesiones de su maestro

\- no puedo asegurar eso, pero ella ha sufrido muchas pérdidas y es muy a apegada a las persona que la trataron con carillo recién se curó - informo la versión que tenía que decir del pasado de la Uzumaki

\- ¿qué le paso? – pregunto curiosa por una posible alianza por matrimonio entre ambas aldeas

\- pues mi hermana mayor tenia pánico de salir fuera de nuestra casa… - Sakura empezó a contar lo que podía y quería contar sobre el supuesto pasado de la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito a pesar de los reclamos de sus alumnos se adentró en ese bosque, quería estar seguro de lo que vio solo era un recuerdo de su mente y no una castaña que estaba guiándolo a algún lugar

-¿Quién eres?—se paró Obito en la rama de un árbol al ver a una persona con gabardina negra con una capucha que no dejaba ver su cabello y una máscara extraña de color naranja

\- me hieres el corazón al no reconocerme – dijo la figura misteriosa con una clara voz de mujer

El Uchiha quedo pensativo al escuchar la voz

-"se me hace conocido ese tono de voz"—pensó al serle familiar pero a la vez desconocida esa voz

\- solo quería preguntarte algo – de un momento a otro la mujer ya lo tenía abrasando seductoramente por la espalda

- **¿Qué demonios?** —maldijo Obito y por instinto activo su Kamui para aparecer en otra rama lejana

\- ¿así me tratas después de tantos años de no verme? – se quejó la mujer

Obito intento pensar, recordar a alguien que se obsesionara con su persona, pero no, nada, de hecho él fue el acosador de Rin

No poderla ver tampoco ayudaba mucho

-"ese cabello"—pensó al ver los dos mechones negros azulados que salían de debajo de la capucha

Toda la oleada de pensamientos que vino después fue interrumpida por un grito

- **OBITO-SENSEI** – fue el grito de Hinata

Obito volteo al instante al origen del grito y la vio desesperada, buscando a alguien junto a su Hermano

\- **¿DONDE ESTA?** – gritaba preocupada

\- su rastro termina aquí – dijo Naruto muy serio

\- aquí estoy – dijo Obito

\- **OBITO-SENSEI** – Hinata volvió a gritar casi enfrente de el

\- no me ve – se vio sus manos, estaba a nada de volverse loco por la surrealista situación que estaba pasando

\- curioso, ¿verdad? – Dijo de nuevo la mujer en su oído – es increíble la facilidad con la que la gente cae en un Genjutsu –

Obito de nuevo salto

-"sea quien sea, es peligrosa"—pensó Obito alejándose de ella

\- **KAI** – grito mientas posicionaba sus manos en las espaldas de sus alumnos

\- no funciona – dijo Obito

\- bien – dijo resignada la mujer – está bien – hizo un símbolo con las manos y los dos Uzumakis pudieron verlos de nuevo

-Obi… - iba a decir algo Hinata pero Obito los tomo de sus chamarras y los alejo de la mujer

\- no se quien sea ella pero es peligrosa - les advirtió

\- me hieren tus palabras – dijo con falso dolor la mujer tocándose el pecho con las manos

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Naruto sin despegar los ojos de ella

\- no lo sé… pero… - se quedó viendo un instante a Hinata –ella nos condujo a esta trampa – activo su Sharingan

\- no diría que a una trampa – dijo la enmascarada a sus espaldas – es más bien como una reunión –

Los tres Shinobis se tensaron y saltaron a otro sitio

\- no la vi llegar – dijo Hinata

\- ni… yo – dijo preocupado Obito – ella ocupo Genjutsus muy potentes, ni mi Sharingan puede ver a través de ellos –

-pensé que los Dōjutsu podían ver a través de las ilusiones – dijo desconcertado Naruto

\- no en todos los casos, la última vez con Itachi sus ojos demostraron ser más fuertes que los míos y me sumergió en un Genjutsu muy potente – dijo Obito muy serio

-Ese no es el tema por lo que los reuní hoy aquí – de nuevo la mujer detrás de ellos pero esta ocasión abrazaba a Hinata por la espalda

\- suéltala – grito Naruto y lanzo un puñetazo

Antes que el puño de Naruto hiciera contacto con la mujer esta desapareció de su vista llevándose con ella a Hinata

\- que son esos modales jovencito – parecía una madre que reprendía a su hijo por una travesura

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver que la voz venia de unas cuantas ramas a sus espaldas

\- por eso mi querido Obito quería hablar a solas antes de que los niños se nos unieran – Obito tuvo un extraño escalofrió al sentir que debajo de esa mascara la mirada parecía recriminarle algo

\- vean esto como una discusión familiar donde la madre regresa después de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que no fueron bien educados sus hijos – todo lo decía sin quitar el posesivo abraso en Hinata

-Obito el padre desobligado que no supo de sus hijos durante mucho tiempo y yo una madre que fue forzada a verlos a la distancia solamente – la voz parecía mas sarcástica que de dolor

-¿Qué… que es lo que quiere?—pregunto Hinata sin poder evitar temblar un poco, la sensación que venía de esa mujer era muy extraña

\- yo solo quiero de vuelta lo que me arrebataron hace tantos años – esta vez sí parecía triste la pelinegra mayor – una familia, hijos, alguien a quien amar y que él me ame también -

\- pero no me den esas caras – los tres tenían una cara extraña, entre miedo y lastima – que ya pronto estaré con mi familia – lo dijo feliz – Obito, yo y nuestra hija – apretó más fuerte a Hinata

Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver a su maestro, podían estar en una complicada situación pero no podían ignorar el hecho que había dejado hijos abandonados

\- no… no yo no tengo hijos – dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca por las miradas que recibía por parte de Naruto y Hinata – que no sean con Elyse – murmuro casi inaudible

\- si, hablado de esa molestia, no te preocupes una vez que me recuerdes ya no necesitaras nada de ella – dijo la mujer muy sombríamente

\- **si te atreves a tocarlas** – Obito se puso serio

\- no tienes que enojarte, veras que ya no importara nada cuando seamos de nuevo una familia, pero… - la voz de la mujer divago al ver a Naruto – es una lástima que el Jinchūriki no nos pueda acompañar en nuestro mundo feliz, él es la llave para la prosperidad de ese mundo –

- **¿Quién eres?** – Pregunto Obito activando su Mangekyō Sharingan – **¿cómo conoces de nosotros?**

– ya te dije, una madre siempre vigilara a sus hijos y con quienes se relaciona—respondió como si fuera obvio toda la situación

\- eres de Akatsuki – pregunto Naruto

\- no – contesto de inmediato la mujer– pero conozco a varios en esa organización por lo que te llevare con ellos para que este mundo miserable sea un lugar donde una madre no tenga que enviar a su hija a una guerra sin sentido a perder todo lo que la hace feliz… perder lo más amado que una mujer pueda tener y soportar años sin poder dar ese amor que solo yo puedo dar -

\- ¿entonces qué me dices? – pregunto la mujer dirigiéndose a Obito – si aceptas, ese fantasma puede volverse realidad, puede ser una persona que puedas amar y que te amé de vuelta, que puedas hacerle el amor y ella te de los ansiados hijos que querías con ella, todo lo que alguna vez soñaste y perdiste, esta para ti solo extendiendo tus manos y dándome lo que quiero… **al Jinchuriki del Kyūbi** -

Obito quedo impresionado, nunca pensó que ese deseo formulado en medio del dolor fuera ser posible, la razón de haber derramado tantas lágrimas en su adolescencia y por lo que no le dio una oportunidad a Elyse hasta hace unos años

-"solo con darle a Naruto" – resonó en su cabeza

Su mente empezó a recapitular todas las ocasiones que había visto su fantasma, todas las ocasiones que pensó que solo volvía a atormentarlo pero era posible poder sentir de nuevo su calor, su esencia, ver su sonrisa, sus ojos…

 _"¿por favor vean un mundo de paz con esos ojos?"_

Resonó la última petición de su compañera de equipo

-"lo que me dice puede cumplir el deseo de ella"—vio a Naruto – "¿pero estará feliz al saber que sacrifique a alguien para traerla de vuelta?" -

Inconscientemente se tocó su ojo color café

- **ÉL NUNCA LO HARÁ** – el grito de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos – **ÉL NOS ENSEÑÓ QUE EL QUE ABANDONA A UN AMIGO ES PEOR QUE LA BASURA** –

-"cierto"—dio una sonrisa el Uchiha – "no me comportaría diferente a Kakashi en esa ocasión donde prefirió la misión a un amigo" –

-eres una persona demasiado optimista para tu propio bien – dijo la misteriosa mujer y lo miro a los ojos

Naruto sintió que todo se oscureció y cayó del árbol

\- **NARUTO** – Grito Obito intentando alcanzarlo en su caída

- **ONII-CHAN** – grito Hinata e intento liberarse

\- luego me lo agradecerás – dijo la enmascarada y cuatro golpes en sus piernas hicieron que dejaran de responderle a la Uzumaki

- ** _"Despierta"_** – resonó en la cabeza de Naruto

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron a tiempo para ver como el piso se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara

\- gracias – dijo Naruto cuando logro darse una pirueta en el aire para caer en sus pies

\- ella puede crear Genjutsus sin sellos – dijo Obito cuándo cayó cerca de Naruto – los potencia con sus ojos – gracias a su Dōjutsu avanzado pudo ver como el Chakra se movía por el ambiente

Un portal se abrió y de él cayo Hinata junto a Naruto

-no… no puedo mover las piernas – dijo Hinata cuando termino un análisis rápido con su Ninjutsu médico – me cerro mis puntos de Chakra –

Obito suspiro y cerró los ojos al ver un ojo blanco entre la oscuridad de esa mascara

-"no puede ser ella"—pensó Obito analizando la fisionomía de la mujer – "me dijeron que murió ese día"—

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando era un hecho que esa mujer era un enemigo peligroso

\- "¿será un Edo Tensei?" – pensó Obito mientras sacaba su Kama encadena debajo de su manga

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin estaba sentada apoyada en una de las paredes de piedra abrazando a sus rodillas. Detestaba ser así pero no podía evitar desmoronarse al sentir que el pequeño mundo feliz que creo al llegar a Konoha se viniera abajo cuando estaba en una situación de perder a alguien cercano a ella

Sakura solo la veía a la distancia comprobando que Kakashi estuviera lo suficientemente estable para poder moverlo de ese sitio que todavía tenía todas las señas inequívocas de que hubo una gran batalla en el sitio, no era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado de histeria, por ello le daba su espacio, como lo hizo cuando la primera vez que la vio así, el día que trajeron de la muerte a Neji

-"como funcionara su sello"—pensó un poco perdida en sus pensamientos al recordar que ese día murió Neji pero no perdió sus ojos por culpa del sello

Karin solo jugaba con una pequeña roca, su crisis emocional ya tenía tiempo que paso por completo pero el sentimiento de vergüenza persistía todavía, el orgullo le impedía poder moverse de ese sitio para enfrentar a la anciana que no la dejaba de ver con unos extraños ojos

-¿Por qué tiene que haber tantas personas aquí?—murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza de que la vieran en esa situación

De inmediato levanto la cabeza asustada, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que solo debería estar la anciana atizando su vergüenza pero ella estaba inocentemente contando a una quinta persona más en el lugar

Alarmada de no haber detectado a un segundo enemigo en el lugar invoco a su Zanbato

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto inmediatamente Sakura posicionándose junto a la pelirroja

\- hay alguien más aquí – informo caminando despacio donde sentía ese Chakra

\- como es posible, pensé que eras muy sensible en ese aspecto – recrimino Sakura

\- disculpa por prestarle más atención a que no me mataran – respondió Karin – pero la verdad es que es minúscula, podría ser alguien enmascarando su presencia, un niño o un civil que no maneje una gran cantidad de Chakra – dijo en un intento de quitar la sonrisa burlona de Sakura – lo que sea está detrás esta pared –

Dijo tocando y buscando alguna forma de pasar al otro lado

\- **HAZTE A UN LADO** – grito Sakura

\- espera… **NO** – Karin intento detener el puño de la pelirrosa pero solo tuvo tiempo de tirarse al piso para salir del camino del golpe – la sutileza no una de tus virtudes, verdad – recrimino tirada en el suelo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos

\- detalles, pero… - Sakura logro hacer una apertura lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas pasaran por ella pero con la precisión y manejo de Chakra necesario para que las rocas no salieran volando en todas direcciones

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Karin al ver como Sakura palidecía y se quedaba callada ni bien vio por la apertura

La curiosidad se apodero de ella y vio por el orificio en la roca

Un millar de sentimientos se agolparon en su cabeza, en un instante le dio nauseas lo que veía y casi podía verse en un espejo en una visión de lo que le hubiera sucedido si Naruto y Hinata no la hubieran rescatado, si su maestro de la hierba hubiera realizado su plan

Su cuerpo como acto reflejo intento vomitar, pero el sentimiento de perderse en una espesura negra pudo más cayendo con un golpe seco al suelo

Chiyo se acercó con cuidado al lugar después de ver la reacción de la pelirroja

-¿Qué sucedió?—murmuro por la extrema reacción de la adolecente

La vio combatir contra un ejército liderado por un renegado clase s mientras llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca se imaginó que se desmallara por entrar a una habitación

El ceño de la anciana se torció la ver lo que escondía las penumbras de la cueva, con claridad podía ver que Sakura se esforzaba por atender a una persona prisionera en esa oscuridad. A ella no la impresionaban muchas cosas, después de una larga trayectoria como Kunoichi y dos guerras en su haber casi nada le impedía dormir en las noches, pero ver a esa persona le erizo los cabellos en su nuca

Sakura examinaba a una pequeña persona que se encontraba cautiva en esa sucia prisión, podía verse a simple vista que era una niña de unos doce años de edad con piel morena y cabello que a pesar de estar sucio y ensangrentado se notaba que tenía un color verde claro natural. Sus ojos eran cubiertos con unas vendas sucias

Sus labios estaban azulados por la hipotermia de estar desnuda en ese cuarto frio y húmedo, siendo cubierta solo por unas cuantas vendas ensangrentados y amarillentas que tapaban un sin número de grandes moretones y cortes que habían sido pobremente atendidas en un intento de curarlas pero las infecciones que ya tenía en ellas eran dolorosas y peligrosas para la vida de la niña

El panorama era ya era de por sí difícil por todo lo que se podía sentir debajo de sus vendas pero lo aterrador era lo que se podía ver a simpe vista

- **¿Qué clase de monstro le hace esto a una niña?** —se preguntó así misma Sakura con un notable enojo en su voz

Sus manos con un brillo verde se posaron al inicio del brazo izquierdo de la niña, pocos centímetros bajo de su hombro terminaba abruptamente cortado de un solo golpe en un burdo intento de detener la infección mortal que amenazaba con matarla, de igual forma la pierna derecha poco arriba de la rodilla terminaba de igual manera, gruesos hilos negros suturaban todos los corte, pequeños y grandes

\- es un milagro que siga con vida – dijo a nadie Sakura mientras empezaba a curar lo más grave en su condición y que era lo que lo más probable mantuviera inconsciente a la niña, la gangrena empezaba a subir por las heridas que señalaban donde se encontraban antes sus miembros

\- ¿Por qué la ayudas?, podría ser un enemigo – la anciana intento ser la voz de la razón

\- podría serlo o una niña que ha sido secuestrada – señalo Sakura – con cualquiera de las dos opciones no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, herí a muchas personas para poder aprender Ninjutsu médico – sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación – no me quedare con los brazos cruzados sin ayudar a las personas, amigo o enemigo, aliado o no. Yo siempre los ayudare –

Chiyo se quedó viendo en silencio como Sakura poco a poco curaba a la niña, mientras comprobaba que Karin solo se hubiera desmayado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara se sentía muy cansado, más cansado que nunca en su vida

Por alguna razón se encontraba recostado en un lugar frio con un cielo gris con espesas nubes que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se sentó para darse cuenta que estaba acostado sobre arena fina del desierto, kilómetros y kilómetros a su alrededor se extendía un desierto que solo albergaba arena

No sabía que ocurrió, lo último que recordaba era que salvo a su aldea del ataque de unos renegados pero nada más, no sabía cómo llego a la mitad del desierto

\- **_veo que despertaste_** – dijo una voz chillona detrás de el

Gaara volteo con su seriedad acostumbrada para toparse con una cueva de roca solida con barrotes tan gruesos como su persona, de entre la oscuridad solo se notaba unos inquietantes ojos amarillos

\- **_si no estuviera tan cansado te mataría pero ya no viene al caso_** – dijo tranquilo esa bestia

\- ¿tú eres el demonio de mi interior? – dijo tranquilo sabiendo a que se enfrentaba

\- **_veo que me conoces a pesar de que nunca has estado aquí_** – reconoció el Ichibi

\- tuve una larga platica con alguien que conoce mucho de ustedes – dijo observando el páramo desolado

\- **_tan lleno como la vida que has tenido ¿verdad?_** – dijo al ver que el pelirrojo se interesaba en ese lugar

Gaara solo lo vio de vuelta, pero no dijo nada

\- ¿Porque siento que algo me llama a adentrarme en el desierto? – pregunto Gaara sin esperar una respuesta

\- **_es la muerte la que te susurra_** – contesto serio el Ichibi – **_yo ya no tengo Chakra y tu cuerpo está muy acostumbrado a tenerlo así que está muriendo por falta de él, yo no nos puedo ayudar en esto, solo depende de tus razones para seguir viviendo_** –

\- ¿y si quiero adentrarme en el desierto? – dijo serio Gaara

\- **_es tu decisión niño_** – contesto fastidiado la bestia con una cola

\- fue… un gusto conocerte – el no sentía realmente eso pero juro después de conocer a los Uzumaki intentar no guardar rencor en su corazón

\- **_supongo que también lo fue_** – contesto el Ichibi mientas se volvía a adentrar en la oscuridad de su prisión mientras Gaara camina hacia donde sentía que era llamado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la cueva en la oscuridad de una sombra, del piso emerge un extraño sujeto solo mostrando su cabeza

De sus hombros sale una especie fauces que le dan una aspecto de una planta como hombres y lleva el manto característico de los Akatsuki, lo más perturbador es que una mitad de su rostro es tan negro como el carbón y la otra tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos amarillos y dientes puntiagudos dan una forma tétrica a ese hombre

-¿Qué hacemos?—susurro

Lo curioso era que parecía que solo la parte blanca hablaba

\- dejarlos curarla – contesto la parte negra

\- ¿entonces esperaremos a que la curen para llevárnosla de nuevo? – pregunto curioso su otra mitad

\- si – dijo la parte negra mientras veía como la médico pelirrosa intentaba contener las convulsiones que mostraba la niña – pero eso no será hoy –

\- ¿entonces permitirás que se la lleven? – cuestiono la mitad blanca

\- sí, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarla morir, tal vez pedirles a Kakuzu y Hidan curarla no fue la mejor opción – reconoció un fallo en los planes la mitad negra – tampoco podemos decirle a Pain que la cure porque esta vez la mocosa preferirá morir a dejarse capturar de nuevo y llevarla con un médico no es un camino aceptable porque el que no sepa de su condición no sabrá como atenderla y el que la sepa será un inconveniente a la larga –

\- ¿entonces los planes de secuestrar a los demás se cancelan? – dijo la mitad blanca

\- sí, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a ninguno, el fanatismo de Hidan por poco nos cuesta años de retrasos – dijo la mitad negra mientras observaba donde se ocultó la estatua – de cualquier forma ya tenemos al primero así que los demás no serán tan difíciles de capturar conforme los necesitemos, solo espero que Hidan no haga de las suyas con esa mujer esta vez –

Al término de su frase el extraño hombre se volvió a sumergir en la roca solida solo para que una de sus manos volviera a emerger donde estaba el cuerpo principal de Sasori y le retiro el anillo de Akatsuki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Obito se enfrascaban en una batalla en medio del bosque. Su adversario demostró ser un hueso duro de roer, sobre todo que parecía que estaba jugando con ellos, dando claras insinuaciones al Uchiha y demostrando una teoría que decía que el rubio era un perfecto idiota

Hinata un poco más atrás solo podía observar porque no podía abrir de nuevo sus puntos de Chakra, esta ocasión estaban sellados de una forma que nunca logro Neji ni ningún Hyūga antes dejándola solo como una mera observadora

Obito lanzo un golpe con su Kama la cual la mujer esquivo como si la estuviera viendo de frente a pesar de que el golpe vino de su espalda

\- es definitivo, si tiene le Byakugan – murmuro Obito al ver que en repetidas ocasiones lograba desviar sus ataques

\- fue divertido pero ya es hora de que nos marchemos mi querido Obito – dijo y algo en su actitud cambio, ya no se varia relajada y risueña como hasta ese entonces

\- Rasengan – Grito Naruto y junto a su clon intento asestar un golpe directo

La mujer no se inmuto espero lo suficiente y de tres goles el brazo derecho de Naruto se convirtió en una gelatina al no tener fuerza de sostenerse por sí mismo. Tomándolo de la muñeca redirigió el golpe que no había perdido mucha fuerza

El clon del rubio al ver que el original estaba por ser herido interpuso su rostro en un intento de detener el ataque

Naruto no supo que le dolió más, el recuerdo del clon que sufrió el ataque en el rostro o el suyo propio al recibir lo que quedaba del Rasengan en el pecho

Hinata vio horrorizada como su hermano salía volando y girando por efecto de su propia técnica para estrellarse en un árbol

En ese momento ignorando su propio dolor logro sacar fuerzas y se dirigió con una furia ciega hacia la persona que hozo lastimar a su familia

\- **Ame no hari** (lluvia de agujas) – dijo cuando estuvo a centímetros de la excéntrica mujer

En segundos sin que se pudiera defender ya había sido inmovilizada al ser golpear todos sus nervios con tan peligroso Taijutsu, pero no todo fue como lo planeo Hinata en medio de su furia

- **OBITO-SENSEI** – grito con horror al ver que el cuerpo que caía al piso era su maestro y no su enemigo

 _"_ _es mejor que te defiendas"_

Recordó el comentario de esa mujer cuando vio acercarse a Hinata, muy tarde comprendió que Hinata no lo estaba viendo a él, en su lugar era un Genjutsu para que lo atacara

\- **CÁLMATE** – dijo Obito al ver como la furia de la pelinegra menor se salía de control **– NO DEJES QUE JUEGUE CON TU MENTE** – el grito hizo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera por su boca

-¿Qué harás niña?—la voz de la mujer era fría – te rendirás y dejaras que me los lleve para que no mueran o te sacrificaras y me los llevar de cualquier forma –

- **-¿QUIÉN ERES?, ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?** —grito desesperada Hinata

Su extraña habilidad de nuevo la atormentaba, le mostraba como tanto Naruto como Obito estaban en muy mal estado después de recibir tan potentes ataques de lleno

\- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo niña – dijo fría sin sentimientos mientras se acercaba al pelinegro – pero es estúpido preguntar eso a un apersona que lleva una máscara, por algo la llevo no lo has pensado, pensé que eras lista… me decepcionas -

-¿Quién eres? – dijo Hinata en un susurro

la mujer se volteo por tan peculiar tono, no era un reclamo o una pregunta, parecía mas como lo que dicen las personas al ver a una cara familiar pero no saber de dónde la recuerdan. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron fue cuando lo sintió, ella podía ver a través de su mascara

\- **siempre he tenido curiosidad de tus ojos, y creo que es una buena oportunidad para agregarlos a mi colección** – dijo la mujer con un notorio tono de ira

- **HAZTE A UN LADO HINATA** – fue lo que grito Obito

-"¿en dónde te he visto?" – pensó antes de sentir que alguien la empujaba tirándola al suelo

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito Obito mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro

\- ojo equivocado – dijo la mujer cuando en su palma se encontraba un ojo color chocolate viéndola con lágrimas de sangre – este no me sirve – y cerrando su puño lo destruyo

Obito solo quedo atónito por ver que el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su primer amor era destruido frente a su ojo rojo, todo la ola de sentimientos que vinieron después fueron enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser

\- "después tendré tiempo de lamentar esto"—pensó mientras veía como Hinata no podía ponerse de pie de nuevo

\- oye, lo estás haciendo muy difícil – se quejó la mujer – te quería llevar sin muchos golpes ya que ella se enojara si estás muy herido pero… ya que se va enojar por tu ojo mejor que se enoje por todo lo que les hare para que no escapen -

Se dirigió a toda velocidad a Obito y se puso en posición característica del Jūken de los Hyūga

Hinata con miedo vio como el círculo de adivinación Hyūga aparecía debajo de sus pies

\- **Raiton: Gufū** (Elemento rayo: Tornado)- esta vez grito Hinata

De todos sus puntos de Chakra; incluyendo los cerrados en sus piernas; salió un denso Chakra, de un salto se levantó y empujo fuera de la esfera que se formó a Obito, levanto su mano derecha y toda la esfera se transformó en Chakra de elemento Raiton, con la mano izquierda empezó a hacer que rotara, era una copia aceptable del **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) Hyūga, solo que en lugar de ser una defensa definitiva, era un ataque indiscriminado a todo lo que la rodeaba

Una explosión llego cuando las dos técnicas colisionaron mandando a las dos Kunoichis a estrellarse en loa árboles que tenían en sus espaldas

\- **esto me está poniendo de mal humor** – dijo con la mandíbula tensa del enojo y dolor, ese ataque si le había dado de lleno

\- no… no dejare que lastimes a mi familia – dijo Hinata sosteniéndose un brazo y escupiendo sangre

\- Obito – la voz de la mujer era de suplica – es tu ultima oportunidad, ven conmigo o asume las consecuencias de lo que hare –

\- si… si voy contigo – intento hacer tiempo para ver si se le ocurría algo, pero el ataque de Hinata lo había dejado en mal estado - ¿Qué pasara con los demás?—

La mujer se acomodó sus ropas para recuperar la compostura perdida

\- tú y nuestra hija estarán a salvo, pero toda revolución necesita destruir lo ya existente para que renazca algo mejor – dijo feliz de escuchar que Obito estaba convenciéndose de ir con ella

\- ¿mucha gente morirá si sigues ese camino verdad? – dijo Obito

\- si – contesto sin preocupación alguna – pero ninguna que valga la pena realmente, sobre todo las aldeas ninja –

Todo esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a un rubio inconsciente y lo tomaba del pie

Obito y Hinata solo tensaron sus mandíbulas al no poder hacer nada

-¿Qué paso contigo?—Obito no estaba seguro de quien era ella pero nadie podía ser tan sádico y frio de nacimiento

\- no soy lo mejor que pude haber sido, pero tampoco puedo regresar a ser lo que fui—contento con melancolía la enmascarada

No ayudo mucho la contestación pero era indiscutible que Obito estaba herido, puesto frente a una encrucijada. Ya casi no le queda Chakra y le habían arrebatado su ojo izquierdo, aquel que tan celosamente había cuidado para honrar a su primer amor

\- Rin – murmuro al recordar al ojo color chocolate que ya hacia destruido

La Kunoichi se quedó quieta a pasos de encontrarse con él mientras arrastraba al Uzumaki inconsciente de uno de sus pies. Su respiración se hizo pesada y emanaba un pequeño instinto asesino el cual no se había sentido hasta ese momento

Obito cerró su ojo y la vio, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de no ver a la adolecente de casi catorce años si no a su pequeña princesa, su hija alegre la cual lo esperaba en casa, casa que se encontraba en Konoha, Konoha la aldea que sería destruida si esa mujer se adueñaba de Naruto y Hinata

\- lo siento – murmuro de nuevo

Tanto Hinata que se encontraba cerca intentando curarse sus extremidades rotas, al igual que la extraña mujer perdieron el aliento

El corazón de la renegada empezó a latir con fuerza, desesperación de imaginar que el Uchiha aceptaría su propuesta de irse con ella

Hinata no podía creer que Obito lo estuviera pensando hacer, ese no era su maestro

\- **Hinata** – la voz del Uchiha era fría sin sentimientos – **dile a mi hija que papa lo siente** –

Sin esperar respuesta aprovecho que la Renegada estaba distraída se lanzó al ataque. Activo su Dōjutsu al máximo nivel y logro atrapar la pierna presa de Naruto haciéndolo intangible y liberándolo de su cautiverio

La enmascarada salió de sus pensamientos al no sentir a su presa, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a la otra niña en el lugar, la que estaba tan desconcertada y herida que no podría defenderse

Obito vio cómo se dirigía a toda velocidad a su próxima víctima, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en su esfuerzo de conseguir suficiente estamina para completar su misión y Chakra para salvarlos.

Su respiración se volvió difícil y todo era demasiado lento, no sabía si era por la velocidad que desarrollo en ese inútil intento de permanecer con vida o si era causado por su ojo, de cualquier modo sentía que no podía llegar a tiempo

\- rayos – dijo atropelladamente

La mujer se movía con velocidad, su mano estaba cargada con un destello verde, su intención era arrancarle las piernas a Hinata para que no escapara, de cualquier forma su destino estaba sellado ella tendría lo que quería tarde o temprano

\- que demo… - quiso maldecir pero casi al instante reconoció lo que estaba pasando al frente – idiota no lo hagas – rogo

Su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo, su mente se volvió una espectadora más a lo que ocurriría después, cuando su cabeza formo el sentimiento de dejarlos escapar

Hinata no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo rápido que sucedió todo, frente a ella se formó un vórtice de donde salió Naruto a toda velocidad arrojado por Obito que salió momentos después, solo sintió dolor cuando el cuerpo de su hermano la impacto con fuerza aventándola hacia atrás lo que pensó que sería solo unos metros

Obito vio con una sonrisa en el rostro como Hinata y Naruto atravesaban otro vórtice y eran conducidos a un lugar seguro

Estaba cansado, su ojo estaba casi ciego y sangraba mucho de ambas cavidades oculares, respirar era una agonía y sentía como poco a poco su sangre llenaba sus pulmones, el corazón latía erráticamente y en cualquier momento descansaría permanentemente

\- disculpa por no reconocerte antes – dijo con voz cansina y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca – pero es irónico este final –

La máscara naranja de su rival había caído con el abrupto cambio de velocidad de su usuaria, mostrando que sus ojos blancos titilaban en un intento de retener lo que quería salir de adentro de su alma

Obito observo con cuidado las delicadas facciones de ella, preguntándose si realmente esta parada frente a él o era una ilusión por estar al borde de la muerte

Bajo su mirada y observo con detenimiento como el brazo de ella se encontraba atravesándolo por el pecho, sabía que cuando esa mano se retirada, el ya no volvería a ver a Elyse y a Rin pero no se arrepentía, salvo a su equipo, a su familia, con su sacrificio, solo esperaba que Naruto y Hinata pudieran entenderlo

\- no… no… - repetía una y otra vez la enmascarada– no tenía que terminar esto así imbécil – grito y en contra de su voluntad de nuevo su cuerpo dio varios pasos hacia atrás dejando un enorme hueco en el pecho del pelinegro

\- me hubiera gustado mostrarte una vez más el camino a casa – dijo Obito con su último aliento cayendo al suelo casi muerto

\- te prometo que recuperare a nuestra hija – dijo sin emociones mientras se acercaba al Uchiha que apenas respiraba – te lo prometo Tobi -

Esas palabras pusieron en pánico al pelinegro, ahora todo ese misterio tenía sentido, el sentimiento reconfortante de verla de nuevo fue sustituido por el miedo al comprender quien estaba detrás de los fantasmas que lo acosaban, y que ella estaba tan obsesionada por obtener un hijo sin importar que no fuera suyo

-"como no lo pensé antes" – pensó pero su cuerpo se negaba responderle, quiso pararse y encararla pero cada vez su mundo se volvía más negro

Lentamente vio como la mano de esa mujer, de ese demonio que no lo había dejado en paz desde siempre se acercaba y después oscuridad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **OBITO- SENSEI** – se escuchó resonar en la cueva

Karin reacciono al escuchar el grito solo para darse cuenta que justo arriba de donde ella se encontraba se abría uno de los portales de Obito por donde caían Hinata, Naruto y Gaara

\- que demonios su… - intento quejarse Karin pero un pergamino la noqueo de nuevo dejándola debajo de los tres adolecentes

Sakura sintió estrujarse su corazón al ver como Hinata estaba sollozando sin moverse de donde callo

"Naruto escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo"

Recordó mente del rubio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Konoha de nuevo Miina estaba ayudando a Elyse a cuidar a su hija, ella en ningún momento se incomodó de hacer esa tarea, le agradaban los niños sobre todo cuando los tenía que proteger de amenazas indeseadas

Gracias a su ceguera y arduo entrenamiento ella podía sentir algunas cosas que la gente común nunca se daría cuenta, un ejemplo era la infinidad de ninjas que en algún momento estuvieron vigilando a la pequeña Rin

Cuando le pregunto a Elyse la madre de la niña solo se mostraba triste y evadía la pregunta, Obito era un caso similar cuando acudió a él para que siendo un amigo cercano de Elyse pudiera aclarar tan problemática situación. Obito fue aún más idiota de lo acostumbrado y no dejo ni siquiera que explicara sus dudas

Pero eso no era lo más extraño de toda la situación, ella conocía a la niña prácticamente desde que nació y desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de un Chakra extraño en sus ojos, lo podía sentir pero por primera vez en años deseo que sus ojos sirvieran para darse una idea de lo que mostraba la niña a todos los demás

Ella era inmune a los Genjutsu pero sabía reconocerlos y estaba segura que la niña tenía uno muy fuerte y tan potente que estaba segura que solo ella se había dado cuenta gracias a sus peculiares habilidades y que de cualquier otro modo nunca se hubiera dado cuenta ya que ni Hanabi le ha preguntado por ello

Suspiro y miro al cielo

\- hoy hace mucho calor – dijo mientras estaba sentada en una banca del parque junto donde la pequeña niña jugaba en la arena - ¿qui…? – su proposición de ir por un helado murió al percatarse que el Chakra extraño ya no estaba

\- **ven** – dijo por reflejo y como si sus ojos funcionaran la tomo de los costados de la cabeza y la observo de cerca, pero era inútil, su Jutsu podía darle una idea de lo que ocurría su alrededor pero era monocromático y no veía a color, así que no podía ver ninguna diferencia que no fuera la falta de ese Chakra

\- **vamos con tu mama, tenemos que decirle algo** – bajo protestas de la niña, la samurái se la llevo para tener una plática y saber que secreto ocultaban Elyse y Obito

De entre las sombras de unos árboles lejanos apareció un ANBU con una máscara completamente blanca, él era el último de una larga lista de espías que habían desaparecido al momento de ser detectados, pero él había triunfado donde los otros no al no centrarse en su objetivo sino en la persona que la cuidaba al darse cuenta que tan singulares habilidades solo eran efectivas en distancias cortas

Extendió un pergamino en blanco y un centenar de insectos negros se acercaron a él para disolverse y mostrar un mensaje

Así el logro eludir a la samurái, con un innumerable número de insectos hechos de tinta que al tener tan poca cantidad de Chakra cada uno eran confundidos con el ambiente

\- Danzō-sama querrá escuchar esto – dijo para desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas

Miina ignorante que la observaban seguía su camino preocupada sosteniendo en brazos a una niña de cabello castaño y unos ojos tan negros como la obsidiana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Obito se encontraba caminando por un camino de oscuridad, no sabía si se encontraba con los ojos abiertos o no, de cualquiera de las dos formas no había diferencia alguna

Camino lo que sintió eran horas, pero cada paso que daba el regresaba dos más, él quería regresar donde se encontraba antes, algo importante tenía que hacer y si llegaba donde el camino lo conduciría ya no habrá nada que el pudiera hacer

-Una luz – murmuro cuando después de caminar unos pasos hacia atrás, a la lejanía vio una luz

Con miedo de no estar equivocando el camino, se acercó a la fuente de la luz para darse cuenta que era una fogata y que una persona atizaba la leña y se perdía en el brillo que daba

\- hola – saludo el Uchiha cuando estuvo cerca

El hombre que resultó ser una persona de unos veinticinco años, cabello color plata un poco desaliñado con una coleta y ojos negros, le resulto extremadamente familiar vestido con el uniforme característico de Konoha para los Jōnin

\- Obito, supongo – contesto cuando lo vio por unos segundos

\- ¿nos conocemos? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- tu no me conoces, pero yo si a ti – contesto el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que se pudiera sentar en un borde del tronco que ocupaba como asiento

-¿como?, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto el Uchiha

\- siéntate, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar – con una sonrisa le indico que le diera una oportunidad de escuchar su historia

Obito suspiro, por el momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se sentó para perderse también en el brillo que daba la fogata frente a ellos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Bien con este capítulo termino el arco del rescate Gaara, como vieron hubo algunos cambios, entre ellos ya se vio que la hija de Obito tiene la manifestación inconfundible de su sangre Uchiha y que fu no le fue quitado su Bijū aun

Bien como algunos imaginaron Obito fue le que murió a manos de la misteriosa mujer que lo quería reclutar para Akatsuki, su muerte tiene una razón y dodo se desencadenara por los ojos de su hija, eso hará que muchas cosas sucedan prematuramente y la redención para un apersona, aunque no es la última vez que se mencionara a Obito

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 8

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 3

Jiraiya muere: 0

Itachi vive: 2

Itachi muere: 0

 **carlos29:** Hola le atinaste a quien moriría

 **OTAKUFire:** hola, pues ya había mostrado los celos de Naruto, ahora tocaban los de Hinata, y veamos que hará Ino para quitarse su "Inocencia"

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** Hola, cualquiera se gana una palisa si te encuentran en esas circunstancias, y ya se vio quien fue el que murió T.T

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación será el día 2016-11-15

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	40. Días grises

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 30 Días grises

Karin se encontraba aturdida, con los ojos cerrados y enumerando los lugares de su cuerpo que no le dolían, después de caerle encima tres adolescentes y un pergamino de buen tamaño en la cabeza el dolor era una constante en su cuerpo

-¿dónde estoy? – resonó en las paredes el eco de su voz cuando abrió los ojos

Se encontraba en donde parecía ser una alcantarilla con varios centímetros de agua en el piso y el sonar de la tubería metálica en todos lados junto al incesante goteo de agua

\- **_veo que despertaste_** – se escuchó una voz profunda en el lugar

Karin ahogo un grito al percatarse que estaba frente al Bijū. Afortunadamente para ella después de haber estado en una persecución por dos días no había nada en su estómago, de lo contrario ya se encontraría vació en ese instante, el poder que sentía era inmenso, aterrador

-¿q… que ahogo aquí? – se sentía minúscula en comparación a aquella bestia con cola

\- **JAJAJAJAJA** – rio estruendosamente el Bijū- ** _estas aterrada y eso que ya me habías escuchado una vez_** –

\- esa ocasión no tenías tanto poder fuera de Naruto-kun – dijo Karin entre dientes avergonzada de que ese ser se riera de su miedo – y también estaba aterrada –

Era aterrador pero el Bijū era un ser tranquilo por lo que pudo relajarse lo suficiente para ver que Naruto estaba un poco más atrás de ella. Se encontraba meditando

\- **NARUTO-KUN** – grito para que le hiciera caso y le explicara que hacia ahí

\- **_no te escucha, está hablando con otro sujeto_** – comento el Bijū cuando el grito de Karin dejo de resonar en las paredes

Karin solo lo miro con duda

\- **_ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo_** – fue lo que contesto a la muda pregunta – **_yo te traje a petición de otra persona_** -

Y de una de las paredes apareció un portal donde se podía observar un desierto con el cielo gris. De él salió una mujer de unos treinta años con la vestimenta típica de Suna que consistía en un vestido gris oscuro con una bufanda que le cubría su cuello y hombros de color crema, cabello castaños claro, con ojos azules y brillantes

\- **_y como el idiota está ocupado te traje a ti_** – contesto el Bijū antes de volver a hacerse un ovillo y fingir dormir

La mujer ya teniendo la atención completa de Karin le hiso una señal para que la siguiera y regreso al desierto

Karin con un visible miedo en el rostro la siguió, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Naruto. En la lejanía de la otra pared del lugar también vio un bosque con el medio día perpetuo

 _"por favor salva a Gaara"_

Se escuchó la voz amable de la mujer pero ya no había rastros de ella

Karin entorno los ojos y empezó a correr con dificultad al no estar acostumbrada a caminar en la suave arena del desierto. Se dirigió al lugar donde se sentía una débil presencia del pelirrojo

-¿Quién sería? – Se preguntó Karin mientras se esforzaba en alcanzar a Gaara – sus ojos se parecían a los de Temari -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba incrédulo viendo al cuerpo de esa persona, nunca imagino que seguir los estúpidos juegos de esa mujer le llevara a ver la muerte del último Uchiha en Konoha

Sus ojos miraban incrédulos el sitio recordando lo que paso minutos antes al seguir a Hinata y Naruto. Los observo entrar y posteriormente salir de una cueva siguiendo a una persona que llevaba la misma vestimenta que su hermano. No lo pensó demasiado y los siguió

Minutos después, con el rubio renegado ya vencido tuvo que decidir entre seguir al renegado o seguir a sus excompañeros

Sasuke gruño al sentirse acorralado por lo que sintió en el momento que vio adentrarse a la pelinegra en el bosque siguiendo a su maestro, un sentimiento de quererla proteger fue lo que hizo que la siguiera al bosque

El sonido del viento silbando entre los arboles le trajo los demás recuerdo de lo ocurrido

Al seguirlos con su Sharingan activado para no perderlos a la lejanía pudo ver como después de haber llegado al final del rastro de Obito este apareció de la nada, sorprendiéndose junto a los Uzumaki de no haber notado nada extraño, que gracias a que leyó los labios de del Uchiha mayor supo que su Dōjutsu todavía era muy débil al haber caído en un Genjutsu que los ocultaba. Había algo que no entendía de cómo se desarrolló la lucha y eso era porque no se movían cuando la extraña mujer lo hacía, ellos se quedaban prácticamente sin respirar mientras ella se acercaba y los sorprendía por atrás, pero eso era lo último que le preocupaba, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la cara de frustración y terror de Hinata

Bufo enojado al tener que cerrar los parpados vacíos del hombre que ya hacia muerto a sus pies, talvez no le agradara, y nunca cruzo más de dos palabras con él al ser un traidor al clan pero aun así su sangre y sobre todo sus ojos eran Uchiha. Pensar que alguien los había robado le hacía hervir su propia sangre al grado de que su sello maldito se activaba sacando llamas de las marcas y cambiando el color modado por negro en algunas

\- hay demasiadas cosas que no están claras – dijo viendo donde la mujer levando un objeto, para ser más precisos un segundo ojo. Por alguna razón ella hizo creer a todos que lo había destruido para después cuando ya tenía un ojo rojo con tres Tomoes en su poder, un Genjutsu se disipo mostrando un ojo color chocolate con lágrimas de sangre. Fue en ese momento cuando desenfundo su espada y camino hacia ella con un Chidori infundido en la hoja, quería saber que tramaba con Hinata y Naruto, junto a la respuesta del porque mato a un miembro de su familia

Cuando se acercó la mujer se quedó quieta sin respirar, como si no hubiera querido que viera eso o que la hubiera visto a ella, y de un momento a otro ya no estaba, había desaparecido dejándolo con un sentimiento de impotencia junto al Uchiha mayor

\- el mundo es una mierda – dijo cuándo más preguntas se añadía a su lista sin respuestas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **GAARA-KUN** – grito la pelirroja al ver que cada paso que él daba en esa dirección se hacía más débil su presencia

Gaara la volteo a ver pero no dejo de caminar a esa dirección

\- ¿que sucede porque no te detienes? – pregunto preocupada Karin, ese sitio era muy raro, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría solo sabía que cada paso lo estaba matando

\- ¿Por qué hacerlo? – contesto Gaara un tanto triste

\- ¿cómo que por qué hacerlo? – Dijo incrédula – **CADA PASO TE ESTÁ MATANDO** – grito

\- lo sé, cada vez escucho más clara esa voz que pide que vaya con ella – contesto el pelirrojo

No teniendo otra opción Karin lo tomo del hombro en un intento de detenerlo

Todo templo y la fina arena que formaba el desierto arremetió en contra de Karin. Gaara solo miro incrédulo lo que ocurría y como esa arena cubría por completo a la pelirroja. Por mero instinto dejó de caminar e intento ayudarla

\- **POR ESO DEBO DEJAR DE EXISTIR, SOY UN MONSTRO, SOY UN PELIGRO PARA TODOS Y TODOS LOS QUE INTENTAN AYUDARME TERMINAN MUERTOS** – por primera vez en años grito, pero no era un grito de locura como en el pasado, este era un grito de dolor y tristeza al ver como su amiga, talvez su única amiga no relacionada sanguíneamente había muerto frente a sus ojos por su propia mano

\- no eres un monstro – se escuchó apagada la voz de la pelirroja desde dentro de la arena – y te aseguro que yo no moriré por ayudarte – afirmo

\- **QUE NO LO VEZ, SIEMPRE SOLO, SIEMPRE IGNORADO COMO SI FUERA UNA ENFERMEDAD** **INFECCIOSA** – grito Gaara frustrado por su vida

Inconscientemente la arena detrás de él formaba las imágenes que recordaba con la fina arena, los niños huyendo de él, los adultos viéndolo con terror e implorando que se alejara de ellos, sus hermanos con rostros tristes y llenos de miedo al verlo entrar en su locura, la cara de su tío cuando él lo tuvo que matar al defenderse de un atentado más en contra de su vida

\- mi vida solo trae sufrimiento a las personas – dijo triste al solo

-¿Qué hay de Temari y Kankurō?—se escuchó la voz de Karin un poco más fuerte

Gaara abrió los ojos y recordó a sus hermanos dándole su apoyo desde que el los dejo entrar de nuevo en su vida

-¿Qué hay de Naruto? – dijo otra vez Karin

Y se formó de arena atrás de Gaara

-¿Qué hay de mí?—la arena que la aprisionaba se empezó a desmoronar y emergió una esfera formada por cadenas doradas

Gaara la vio impresionado emerger de esa esfera cuando las cadenas empezaron a revolotear en la espalda de Karin

\- un ángel – murmuro, él alguna vez leyó sobre esos seres míticos pero nunca pensó encontrarse con uno

\- todos tenemos nuestros momentos oscuros, yo… perdí a mi madre – empezó a decir Karin y también de forma inconsciente la arena formo a su difunta madre atrás de ella – mi vida fue un infierno al ser despreciada y humillada por mi cuerpo, mi cabello, mi nombre… ser una Uzumaki no es bien visto en este mundo – recordó y se formó en con ayuda de esa arena la aldea donde creció mostrando todas las veces que fue sacada a golpes de los puestos comerciales, las burlas de los niños en la escuela – hay gente malvada, hay gente despreciable que no ven nada más que sus propios intereses y yo estuve a punto de sumergirme en una oscuridad de donde no saldría nunca – la arena formo su peor sueño, siendo arrastrada a una habitación por su sensei de la hierba mientras ella solo podía llorar estando desnuda, sin brazos y piernas

Sollozo al recordarlo. No se dio cuenta que todo fue creado por la arena y visto por Gaara que tenía una mueca indescifrable al escuchar y ver todo eso

Gaara pudo ver su miedo, su oscuridad, que emanaba de la pelirroja. Tal vez no se comparaba con la propia, pero comprendió que para ella esa oscuridad era enorme, pesada y asfixiante, sobre todo porque ella no era la que ocasionaba el sufrimiento a otros, si no que ella lo recibió de otros

Solo la veía temblar sin saber que hacer o decir, nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos o ayudando a otros con ellos pero verla así le taladraba el corazón y solo por impulso hizo lo mismo que su hermana la primera vez que la llama como tal

Karin sintió el calor reconfortante del cuerpo de Gaara y dejo de contener el llanto para llorar abiertamente en su pecho, algunos sabían de su pasado pero no sabían de sus miedos, esos miedos que la corroían por las noches

\- pero después encontré a gente que me aprecio por ser yo misma – aparecieron un rubio, una pelinegra y una pelirrosa a sus espaldas – gente que me ayudo aun cuando yo les hice daño – Miina y Hanabi aparecieron junto a los otros tres – gente que curo mis heridas físicas y emocionales – Ino, Inoichi, Tsunade y Shizune aparecieron también – amigos que veían a un humano y no un objeto – Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino se formaron – maestros que me enseñaron a defenderme – Obito, Kakashi, Kurenai – y alguien que me quiso como si fuera su propia hija – Jiraiya fue el que se formó – tu eres alguien especial que ocupa el lugar que ningún otro al demostrarme que también necesita la gente de mi ayuda cuando me agradeciste por estar viva – dijo un poco cohibida

Gaara recordaba muy bien de que hablaba. Una noche, días después de haber sido nombrado como Kazekage, el salió de la aldea y camino en el desierto por horas, su mente se encontraba asustada, no sabía cómo comportarse, cómo actuar ante la gente que le temía al grado de salir corriendo de todos los lugares donde el entraba, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que nunca noto a la pelirrojo que lo seguía a lo lejos. Cuando ese sentimiento lo sobrepaso se quedó viendo a la luna, nunca la había visto tan grande y resplandeciente pero su miedo era superior al sentimiento de tranquilidad que emanaba de ella. De un momento a otro sintió como una delgada figura lo abrasaba por la espalda, le transmitía ese sentimiento de seguridad que tanto anhelaba desde que tenía uso de razón

 _"¿cómo?"_

Dijo en su momento cuando se dio cuenta que su arena no lo protegió, hasta parecía que la alentaba a seguir el abrazo

 _"no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. Sé cómo te sientes pero también te puedo asegurar que encontraras el camino correcto, eres una persona agradable y paciente, más de lo que tú mismo te crees capas. Y como no saberlo si tú siendo lo que dicen la gente no me has hecho daño a pesar de mis desplantes y enojos. Confía en los demás o por lo menos en mi cuando te digo que eres una gran persona"_

Cuando se volteo Gaara pudo ver a la pelirroja que le daba una mirada llena de un sentimiento que no comprendía pero instintivamente siempre busco

 _"gracias, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por ser lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos"_

Karin solo vio como sus lentes se empañaban por lo acalorada que estaba por las palabras que le dio el pelirrojo, él era la primera persona que agradecía su presencia y su apoyo

\- yo no tengo nada de eso en mi vida—dijo Gaara cuando sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse al terminar el recuerdo de ese día

– Mi vida ha estado vacía, sin personas que se preocupen por mí—dijo un poco distante

\- tienes a tus hermanos, a Naruto-kun y a… a… mi – lo último salió como un susurro de Karin – y estoy segura que hay más gente, por ejemplo esa niña que es tu estudiante, cada vez que te nombra lo hace con mucha admiración y respeto. Y la gente te ha permitido ser su Kage y te respetan, lo sé porque cuando estuve en tu aldea hace dos días, muchos estaban muy preocupados por tu secuestro, ellos son los que te deben importar y no las personas que te intentaron ocupar, y al ya no serles de utilidad te intentaron desechar – menciono al saber de su miedo oculto

\- estoy cansado de todo eso – dijo en un suspiro Gaara

\- dale una oportunidad a la vida, te aseguro por experiencia propia que no te arrepentirás – dijo Karin sonriendo viéndolo a los ojos y tomando a Gaara de los costados de su cabeza para juntar sus frentes

Gaara no supo porque pero su pecho se sintió un poco extraño y el gris del lugar se hizo un poco más brillante, más cálido

Suspiro con fuerza mientras sentía que una enorme carga se le quitaba de los hombros

\- está bien – dijo al sentirse mejor, ya no tan casado

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Karin sin querer le transmitió un poco de su Chakra curativo, esa chispa cálida era lo que necesitaba su cuerpo para mantenerse con vida

\- **_YO QUE TE HACIA MUERTO Y TU ESTAS COQUETEANDO CON TU NOVIA_** – una voz chillona se escuchó cerca de ellos

Los dos adolescentes rompieron su abrazo al instante, siendo la pelirroja la única avergonzada

\- creo… creo que ya me tengo que ir – dijo Karin al ver el portal por donde salió cerca de ellos - ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo muy seria

Gaara solo levanto una ceja con curiosidad

\- to… todo lo que te dije por favor olvídalo, ahora soy Karin Haruno y el pasado que te conté ya no existe… no quiero que exista… por eso te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie – pidió la pelirroja

Gaara puso unos ojos tristes recordar todo lo que confeso la ahora Uzumaki, el pensó que ella confiaba en el pero era una petición que pensaba obedecer

Karin al ver la cara de Gaara como la de un niño que le has prometido un dulce y después se lo quitas sin ninguna razón le estrujo el corazón, el viento frio que sintió la hizo temblar un poco y un susurro le dio una idea que en ese momento le pareció buena

Gaara solo sintió como ese pequeño cuerpo se acercaba y sentía la cálida sensación en sus labios de recibir su primer beso

Karin reacciono al sentir lo que estaba haciendo y con la cara resplandeciente dio dos pasos hacia atrás

\- bue… bueno ya me tengo que ir – dijo viendo a otro sitio y acomodando sus lentes empañados

Segundos después se fue corriendo por donde entro

Gaara solo se tocó los labios sin creer lo que sucedió y el lugar se veía con más color, las nubes dejaban de ser tan grises

\- **_BIEN CREO QUE TE TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTAR MÁS TIEMPO, PERO ES MEJOR A ESTAR MUERTO O ENCERRADO EN ESE OTRO LUGAR, ASÍ QUE YA LÁRGATE PARA QUE PUEDA DORMIR_** – grito el Ichibi

\- gracias – Gaara se inclinó con respeta frente a el

\- **_PORQUE ME DAS LAS GRACIAS, QUE POR MI HAS TENIDO ESA VIDA DE MIERDA_** **CHICO** – chillo la bestia con cola

\- por traerla a mi vida – dijo Gaara – por pedirle que vinera a rescatarme-

- ** _YO NO LO HICE_** – contesto el Ichibi un poco desconcertado del agradecimiento

\- gracias… - se quedó dudando un rato – todos te llaman Ichibi, pero nunca me has dicho si es verdad que te llamas así – pregunto una regla básica de etiqueta que aprendió en sus primeros días como el dirigente de su aldea

Los ojos amarillos parpadearon varias veces desde la oscuridad de su cueva y la enorme cabeza de arena con líneas moradas apareció de entre la sombras

\- **_¿estas preguntando mi nombre?_** – pregunto incrédulo

\- si, ¿está mal que lo pregunte?, ¿estas ofendido que te pregunte tu nombre aun sabiendo que te llamas Ichibi?—pregunto Gaara un poco temeroso de que su primer acercamiento real por parte de el con un ser pensante fuera un desastre por decir algo fuera de lugar

- ** _Shukaku_** – murmuro la bestia

-¿disculpa? – preguntó Gaara al no escuchar bien lo que murmuro

\- **_Mi nombre es Shukaku, es el nombre que me dio mi padre_** – dijo el Ichibi

\- mucho gusto Shukaku – dijo Gaara y también desapareció del lugar

\- **_¿estas segura de lo que hiciste?_** – pregunto Shukaku cuando su cabeza regreso a la oscuridad de su prisión después de ver como un portal con un bosque rojo por el otoño aparecía en el lugar

-si, el necesita el amor en su vida – la mujer que se encontraba en la celda del Kyūbi se formó con la arena del desierto – y yo solo le di un empujón a la niña –

El mapache de arena solo bufo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara al abrir los ojos se sentía cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo pero lo se sorprendió al ver a muchos miembros de su aldea a su alrededor, viéndolo con ojos de alivio por saber que se encontraba con vida. Dio una sonrisa y volvió a dormir

-"creo que tenías razón"—pensó mientras recordaba las palabras de Karin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una habitación apenas iluminada por tres velas se encontraban dos personas. Una recargada en la pared junto a una vela en un candelabro pegado a la misma que la alumbraba débilmente, mostrando su máscara naranja y cabellos negros a azulados

La segunda mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba destruyendo el lugar, lo único que se salvaban era lo que iluminaba el sitio pero sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el lugar

\- **PORQUE LO HICISTE** – gritaba mientras arrojaba una silla a la mujer con la mascara

\- no fue mi intención pero así resulto todo – dijo mientras la silla pasaba cerca de ella

\- **TE DIJE QUE LO TRAJERAS, QUE LO RECLUTARAS, NUNCA TE DI EL PERMISO DE MATARLO** – dijo furiosa la castaña

\- eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es que mi hija sigue en sus sucias manos – dijo la pelinegra evadiendo otra silla arrojada con furia

\- **TU MALDITA HIJA NO SABE NI SIQUIERA DE TU EXISTENCIA PERO EL SÍ SABÍA DE LA MÍA Y AUN ASÍ LO MATASTE, ME QUITASTE MI ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR, DE RECUPERAR ALGO DE LO PERDIDO** – dijo con un odio y sed de sangre que haría atemorizarse hasta a aun Kage

\- **ella me ha visto, yo la he visitado en las noches y he jugado con ella** – dijo enojada la mujer de cabellos negros por las palabras de la otra – y pensé que por ello querías al niño, para hacerlo tu juguete personal, él ha demostrado ser más manipulable que el idiota de Obito –

\- **ERES UNA IMBÉCIL** – el grito que dio la castaña hizo que le doliera su propia garganta – **logre hacer que la idiota esa se le ocurriera hacer sus estúpidos juegos cerca de ellos, pero ni Itachi logro matar a los Jinchūriki para hacerlo caer más en el odio, y el estúpido de Pain le mostro un Jutsu que no debería conocer, ahora debe de dudar hasta de sus recuerdos y después fuiste tan estúpida que te mostraste ante el antes de tiempo, el ya no confiara en ti, retrasaste todos nuestros planes de nuevo** –

\- yo no tengo la culpa que me hayan puesto ese estúpido sello – se defendió la pelinegra – no logre recuperar el control de mi cuerpo a tiempo –

\- ¿ya se les olvido lo más importante? – la voz de una adolecente hizo que las dos mujeres se tensaran

- **\- ¿tu qué haces aquí?, deberías estar muerta** – dijo la castaña

La adolecente estaba sentada como si nada en una silla con el respaldo roto por el arranque de ira en la pared contraria de donde se encontraba la mujer pelinegra, una vela junto a ella en una mesa no la iluminaba lo sufriente para verla bien, solo se veía su delgada silueta sentada cómodamente en la silla, con sus cabellos con color castaño oscuro, por la sombra y débil resplandor de la vela, que le llegaban al hombro

\- eso pensaste pero no. no se libraran tan fácil de mi – dijo burlándose, el brillo de un sebón jugaba en una de sus manos

\- **a que bienes, no vez que tengo que rehacer los planes de nuevo** – dijo más calmada la castaña mayor

\- de eso quería hablarles, no se dan cuenta que sus ambiciones acabaron con la vida de personas importantes para ustedes, no creen que ya es hora de seguir nuestro camino – por muy extraño que pareciera la voz de la adolecente quería ser la que trajera razón a ese lugar

El silencio se volvió pesado

De la nada un Kunai roso la mejilla de la adolecente y ella lanzo el senbon a su agresor

Tanto la castaña como la adolecente se quedaron quietas al ver como el senbon atravesaba la cabeza de la mujer de cabello negro

\- **se me olvidaba decirles que no fue infructífera esta pelea** – dijo la mujer retirándose unos pasos del lugar para dejar ver la aguja clavada en la pared

\- conseguí unos recuerdos muy interesantes – se quitó la máscara revelando un ojo color blanco y otro un rojo con un diseño parecido con un shiruken de tres aspas de color negro – y no es lo único que traje –

Un pequeño vórtice apareció sobre la mesa donde estaba la adolecente y de ahí cayo un cilindro blanco con el símbolo magnético (磁気) en uno de sus lados

\- esto podría ayudarnos – dijo la castaña al tomar el cilindro

La adolecente solo negó desaprobatoriamente

\- "y ese ojo me ayudara a traerlo de vuelta" – pensó la castaña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche cayó sobre el desierto como cada día, la diferencia era que una pelirroja se encontraba viendo fijamente al mar de arena desde la salida de Sunagakure

El monótono silencio fue interrumpido por un suspiro con pesar

\- es hora de que me vaya y deje de traerles mala suerte – dijo en un susurro al estar decidida en abandonar a todos en un intento de protegerlos de la mala suerte que siempre la rodeaba

\- ¿y adonde iras después? – se escuchó la voz de alguien atrás de ella

Karin se puso tensa y giro decidida a enfrentar a esa persona

\- ni se te ocurra detenerme – dijo apuntando con su dedo a esa persona

\- yo nunca dije que te detendría – la persona dio una sonrisa que la desarmo por completo – ¿solo pregunte donde iras? -

\- no… no lo sé—contesto cohibida Karin

\- ¿entonces tampoco sabes qué hacer cuando te pongan en el libro bingo por ser una desertora de Konoha verdad? – pregunto con un tono de afirmación la persona

La Haruno solo aparto la vista y cruzo los brazos enojada por no poder encontrar argumentos válidos para contestar

\- no has pensado lo que te hará Obaa-chan cuando se entere, o lo que dirá ero-Sennin cuando le pidan buscarte para meterte en esa celda que tienen reservaba en lo profundo de la aldea – se terminó de burlar – como siempre nunca piensas ante de actuar Dattebayo –

\- **tu cállate Naruto-kun porque de no pensar las consecuencias tengo un libro entero lleno de lo que tú has hecho, empezando por aquella vez que nos colamos en el bar donde ero-Sennin gasto todos tus ahorros y terminaste por casi ser violado por las camareras** – dijo furiosa la pelirroja con dientes afilados señalando al rubio

\- **si, pero fue porque te tuve que cubrir al estar ahogara de borracha al confundir ese sake con agua Dattebayo** – se defendió el rubio

Karin suspiro pesadamente al entender que estaba intentando Naruto

-¿Por qué lo haces?—pregunto

-¿hacer que?—contesto Naruto con las manos en su nuca viendo las estrellas del desierto

\- intentar que me quede, yo solo traigo desgracias a todos, nadie me extrañara si me voy – dijo muy triste Karin —estoy segura que todos estarían mejor sin mí –

Naruto solo ensombreció un poco la mirada

\- no pienso dejar que Sakura-chan y Hinata-Oneechan estén tristes por que vayas, y yo… – dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba su mejilla – y yo no permitiré que te alejes de nosotros… de mí, también eres alguien importante para mí y no estaría contento de ver que te conviertes en alguien como ese idiota del Uchiha, nunca permitiré que un miembro de mi equipó le dé la espalda tan fácilmente a su familia -

- **PERO QUE NO VEZ QUE POR MI CULPA ESTA MUERTO OBITO-SENSEI, SI NO FUERA PORQUE ATRAIGO A LA DESGRACIA… EL ESTARÍA VIVO, ELYSE NO HUBIERA PERDIDO A LA PERSONA QUE AMA Y RIN TENDRÍA A SU PADRE** – grito con enoja hacia ella misma – **solo atraigo la desgracia a todos las personas a las que quiero** – se terminó abrezando así misma

\- **si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí** – dijo muy serio Naruto – **tú te quedaste por órdenes de Obito-sensei, tu lograste salvar a esa niña secuestrada y ayudaste a acabar con ese Akatsuki, tu no atraes la mala suerte, yo diría que todo lo contrario** – Naruto ocupando su habilidad de saber que decir en esos momento, que pulió tanto con su hermana en el pasado, estaba actuando sobre Karin

-¿pero porque? – empezó a derramar las lágrimas que no quiso que salieran cuando encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del Uchiha en el bosque

\- no lo sé – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a paso lento a Karin – pero te juro que hare que esa mujer tenga su merecido – dijo un poco sombrío mientras la abrasaba

-no dejes que esa oscuridad se apodere de ti – susurro Karin recargada en pecho del rubio – esa oscuridad me da miedo, la… he sentido en muchas… personas durante mi vida… y… no… me… gustaría… que… tu… te… convertirás… en… una de ellas – el llanto acumulado ya estaba sobrepasándola haciendo que gimoteara en cada frase

Naruto se separó un poco y la vio con sus ojos azules llenos de determinación

– te juro que nunca dejare que te preocupes por mí y nunca me pasara nada para así demostrarte que tú no tienes nada de malo – le dijo mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de agua al sentir el cariño que le daba el rubio y soltó todas las lágrimas que intentaba fingir que no existían

Cerca de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta un ojo de arena los veía

\- gracias Naruto – murmuro Gaara desde una habitación del hospital

Todo fue tan rápido que la única persona a la que le pudo avisar de que Karin tenía la intención de desertar de su aldea, fue a Naruto, omitiendo en todo momento que solo se dio cuenta porque la estaba acosando con su ojo de arena

Le agradecía pero un sentimiento extraño le revoloteaba en el estómago al verla abrazando al rubio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seis días después

La llegada a Konoha de los tres equipos enviados a Suna no fue la mejor que hayan tenido ninguno de ellos

Hasta los dos Shinobis más enérgicos de la aldea parecían que perdieron todas sus fuerzas al caminar al mismo ritmo decaído que todos los demás, mientras jalaban una carreta cada uno

El mayor de los que vestían trajes verdes jalaba la carreta que encabeza la caravana, en ella iban dos personas inconscientes, un adulto de cabello plata que no había despertado desde que salvo a su alumna de las garras de la muerte y a una niña de cabello verde inconsciente por las heridas hechas por sus captores

Los demás Shinobis iban caminando atrás de él, con cara pensativa por lo que ocurrió días antes, al final de todos iban un rubio y una pelirrosa con semblante triste y un caminar demasiado pesado, sobre todo para el rubio que siempre se mostró con demasiada energía

Lee estaba al final, jalando la otra carreta, en él estaba envuelto en mantas blancas y símbolos negros el cuerpo del que fue el último Uchiha en Konoha, del maestro de varios de los que iban en esa peregrinación fúnebre, del amigo de todos y que siempre estuvo para ayudar al que lo necesitara

Lo llevaban de esa forma porque nadie se atrevió a sellarlo en un pergamino, nadie quería deshonrarlo al llevarlo de la misma forma que trataban a los cuerpos de los criminales o personas que eliminaban en sus misiones, por ello todos estuvieron de acuerdo en tardarse el doble de tiempo en llegar a casa

Junto al cuerpo se encontraban dos adolescentes pelirrojas, abrazándose una a la otra, dormidas con los ojos hinchados por llorar durante casi todo el trayecto de regreso

Hinata y Karin fueron los más afectados por lo sucedido

Hinata perdió a una parte importante de su familia, la persona que le mostro al mundo que no era una inútil como ella misma creía serlo, el que tuvo la paciencia de enseñarle a confiar en si misma, de nuevo sintió el pecho vació como la tarde que se enteró que el tercer Hokage murió

Karin traumatizada por su vida pasada no aceptaba muy bien ese tipo de pérdidas, lo odio y después se odio así misma por permitir que pasara, por no estar ahí para defenderlo y curarlo para que no muriera. Solo gracias a Naruto y unas palabras de Gaara fue que no termino por escapar de todo

La llegada a las puertas de la aldea fue más dura de lo que pensaron, sobre todo para los Uzumaki y Haruno al ver a Elyse intentando contener las lágrimas cargando a su hija que se veía más seria de la normal con los googles naranjas en sus ojos, los que alguna vez le pertenecieron a su padre

Nadie dijo nada mientras Lee se encaminaba al hospital para dejar el cuerpo en la morgue

\- **Naruto** – la voz de la Hokage no parecía afectada después de revisar rápidamente el cuerpo de Obito en la entrada de la aldea – **trae a tu equipo, necesito que me des tu informe de inmediato** –

- **Gai, el tu equipo no es necesario al no haber estado presente en ese momento** – confirmo la Hokage

Esas palabras taladraron los oídos del Shinobi, eso era lo que lamentaba, su decisión de dejar solo al equipo de Naruto y Obito

\- si Hokage - dijo decaído mientras se dirigía a algún campo de entrenamiento, necesitaba con urgencia destruir algo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La Hokage se quedó viendo fijamente a las cuatro personas que tenía frente a ella

El rubio conto a detalle todo lo ocurrido sin omitir nada… casi nada dejando de lado una curiosa platica y lo que ocurrió con Karin y su casi intento de deserción. Ella solo dio un sonoro suspiro

Todos en la sala estaban con la mirada baja, mientras que la Hokage no tenía pesar alguno por la muerte de uno de sus subordinados, después de todo eso era cosa de todos los días para alguien en su puesto

\- **¿porque no me diste tu informe completo en el pergamino que mandaste hace cinco días?** —pregunto Tsunade después de meditar lo sucedido unos minutos

Naruto levanto la mirada e inmediatamente miro a Karin. Ella tardo unos segundos en entender lo que quería y después de cerrar los ojos y realizar una serie de complicados sellos de manos silencio el cuarto para las miradas curiosas indeseadas que pudieran existir en el lugar

\- era unas de las últimas voluntades de Obito-sensei – explico el rubio

Tsunade solo le dio una mirada que denotaba que tenía que explicarse mejor

\- lo que sucede es que Obito nos dejó esto – de su porta shiruken saco un pergamino el cual contenía en un sello uno mucho más grande – en él nos pedía que mantuviéramos en secreto lo que sabíamos de su persona, también tiene técnicas que deja como legado a Rin junto a su patrimonio como uno de los últimos Uchiha en Konoha—explico Naruto

Tsunade solo suspiro

\- ese idiota me da dolores de cabeza aun muerto – dijo un poco triste Tsunade– **me estás diciendo que básicamente Rin es la nueva líder de su clan por decisión unilateral de ese idiota** -

\- pero no sería lógico de pensar que lo es, dado que solo ella queda para representar a su clan en la aldea – dijo Sakura para despejar su mente del tema principal

\- contándola a ella solo quedan cuatro Uchiha con vida que yo conozca – murmuro Tsunade— **pero ese no es el caso, lo problemático es que bajo la ley de Konoha ella ya es el líder de uno de los clanes fundadores por lo que me viene mucho papeleo al respecto cuando esto salga a la luz** –

\- **cambiando de tema, la niña que rescataron corresponde a la descripción del boletín que envió Takigakure sobre un ninja renegado al desertar de su aldea** – dio lo que sabia de la peliverde – **todo esto sucedió hace unos meses, después del examen Chūnin donde no regreso a su aldea dándola como renegada** –

Suspiro viendo una hoja de su escritorio

\- **también coincide con el expediente que creamos cuando vino a hacer el examen a Konoha, se llama Fu y es una huérfana sin apellido ni clan, tiene trece años de edad y lo más importante es que se trata de la Jinchuriki del Nanabi** – termino de leer el expediente al cual solo la Hokage tenía acceso

Después del incidente de Gaara era un requisito para las aldeas informar ese tema si no quería romper relaciones diplomáticas con Konoha

\- por eso la tenían capturada – dedujo Sakura

\- pero si tiene meses capturada ¿porque no la drenaron igual que a Gaara-Kun? – pregunto Karin

\- **no lo sé pero puede ser por el número de colas de su bestia, ella tiene al siete colas y Gaara el que solo tiene una, tal vez deban llevar un orden para poder sacarlos de sus Jinchuriki** – ideo Tsunade

- **Entonces el siguiente objetivo es el dos colas** —dijo Hinata saliendo de su melancolía un momento – hay que informarle a esa persona que está en peligro –

\- **me gustaría hacerlo pero él es un Shinobi de Kumogakure y no tenemos muy buena relación con esa aldea** –informo Tsunade

Hinata se encogió de hombros al recordar el incidente de años atrás

\- **no creo que nos crean, solo hay que esperar que sean hábiles sus Shinobis para protegerlo** – dio su veredicto

\- **mientras la niña se quedara en Konoha y enviare un ANBU para negociar su regreso a Taki como Kunoichi y no como prisionera, pero no antes de que este completamente recuperada** – termino el tema de la niña

\- **bien eso es todo** – dijo Tsunade al tiempo que Karin dispersaba su sello **– Naruto tu quedate, quiero hablar algunos asuntos del pergamino que tienes contigo** – fue lo que dijo Tsunade antes de que abandonara el lugar

\- **bien ahora que estamos solos** – dijo Tsunade cuando de nuevo se cerró su puerta y posicionaba su palma derecha sobre el escritorio haciendo que un sello se actuara silenciando de nuevo el lugar

\- Karin estaría impresionada de eso Dattebayo – dijo Naruto en un intento de cortar la tensión del lugar

- **no por nada mi abuela fue Mito Uzumaki una de las mejores en Fūinjutsu, pero si tengo que ser sincera, Jiraiya me gana en ese tema** – contesto Tsunade cortando en gran medida el pesado ambiente que se sentía en ese sitio – **pero antes de seguir hablando de mi vida quiero saber por qué me mientes** –

Las palabras de la Hokage golpearon al rubio como granito solido

\- no… no se de lo que está hablando Obaa-chan – intento decir con seguridad fallando estrepitosamente

Tsunade no cayó en el juego del rubio de hacerla enojar suspirando con mucha fuerza

\- **no por nada eres una calca en personalidad de la primer alumna que tuve** – dijo Tsunade por primera vez mostrando una mirada triste – **sé que me mientes por la forma que desvías la mirada, de donde sacaste la idea de solo decirme a mí lo que dejo Obito a su cargo** –

Naruto solo desvió la mirada y después de pensarlo un momento decidió contarle la verdad de lo que ocurrido mientras Karin rescataba al Kazekage en su espacio mental

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seis días antes

El sonido seco de un cuerpo cayendo en un piso de concreto se escuchó en el lugar, el eco resonó por varios segundos

-que golpe Dattebayo – se sobo la cabeza Naruto al recobrar el sentido después de semejante golpe – esa mujer me volvió a sumergir en un Genjutsu – dedujo Naruto al recordar que según él hasta hacia unos segundos estaba peleando por su vida en el bosque – ese idiota peludo… **SÁCAME DE AQUÍ** – grito Naruto

\- Naruto escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo – escucho a sus espaldas

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció y su mandíbula se tensó. Esa voz preferiría nunca más escucharla de nuevo

\- Itachi – mascullo con furia

Su mano formo un Rasengan y volteo con la clara intención de estamparle esa técnica en cualquier lugar del cuerpo

\- qué demonios – dijo Naruto al tiempo que su técnica se dispersaba al verse a sí mismo frente a el

Todo era raro, el cuarto donde se encontraba era gris con una luz blanca iluminando todo, muy diferente de donde recordaba haber visto la misma escena pero dese otro Angulo, porque ese cuarto era el mismo donde se encontró con el renegado Uchiha cuando lo sumergió en un Genjutsu doble

Itachi estaba frente a un rubio que tenia la mirada perdida mientras observaba detenidamente al Uchiha

\- sé que no me enteras, pero estoy haciendo esto para poder pedirte un favor – dijo Itachi dirigiéndose al rubio con la mirada perdida como si el que estaba con mirada en shock por ver eso no existiera

\- esto hará que al final me derroten con un solo golpe pero así pude contactar contigo al hacer el **Tsukuyomi** dentro de una **Akuma no iryūjon: Akumu** (ilusión deminiaca: pesadilla) – se veía claramente cansado mientras sus ojos sangraban

\- no entiendo, ¿que sucede? – Dijo Naruto al verse a sí mismo moviendo la boca dando gritos sordos

\- sé que estarás confundido pero no pudo hacer más al estar tan vigilado, esta técnica que ocupa dobles para pelear es muy conveniente pero hace que nuestros pensamientos y acciones sean vista por alguien a quien no se le debe revelar nada – dijo al levantar su mano derecha mostrando un anillo con el símbolo escarlata (朱)—el tipo que me dio esto es muy peligros y Sasuke ha estado siendo vigilado por alguien muy cercano a él, no sé qué es lo que pretende el estúpido de mi hermano pero no sacrifique a mi clan para verlo morir a manos de Akatsuki, yo no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo pero tú eres el mejor para ello –

\- porque yo, si ni si quiera nos llevábamos bien – dijo Naruto sin esperar a la respuesta de nadie, él ya había comprendido que estaba viendo el segundo Genjutsu que sintió cuando pelearon con el Renegado en forma de un sueño donde no podía ser más que un simple espectador

\- sé que tendrás dudas, pero tú lo veras con ojos más puros, no estarán nublados por la amistad o por el odio – siguió Itachi mientras observaba al otro rubio, el que estaba furioso al pensar que le habían hecho daño a su hermana – eso te hará que lo puedas ayudar más de lo que podría hacerlo tu hermana o la niña Haruno, sé que te estoy pidiendo sacrificarte por nada pero te juro que si me haces este favor yo te ayudare a mantenerte informado sobre el consejero del Hokage al cual nunca le debes dejar saber tus debilidades, él está muy cerca de averiguar el secreto del capitán Obito –

Naruto se quedó callado, eso no lo debería saber nadie

\- sí, estoy consciente de que hay una nueva Uchiha en Konoha por lo que te voy a revelar un secreto que jure llevarme a la tumba, pero si quiero salvar a esa vida inocente y salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad, tu deberás saber la verdad - dijo Itachi mientras cerraba sus ojos sin perder en ningún momento la seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba – el consejo ordeno la eliminación de todo el clan Uchiha – revelo sin mostrar sentimientos de culpa – ellos intentaban realizar un golpe de estado que desencadenaría una guerra civil y después en una guerra a gran escala, tuve que decidir entre mi clan y la vida de miles, creo que no tengo que decirte que fue lo que ocurrió al final, sé que los niños no tenían la culpa, y algunos Shinobis Uchiha eran leales a Konoha pero es un precio que tuve que pagar para conservar la paz y más importante aún, conservar a mi hermano con vida, originalmente él iba a ser el único que no mataría pero no pude matarla ella—cerro los ojos, la escena de cómo murió la única persona que amo todavía lo atormentaba al verla siendo atravesada por una espada en su pecho– solo me arrepiento de pedirle ayuda a una persona que como único pago fue que dejara con vida a alguien, ella se encargó de segar las vidas que yo no pude –

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y estaba consciente de que era una trampa, algo ingeniado por el mayor genio Uchiha de su generación, pero a un así había algo que no lo dejaba descartar por completo esas palabras

\- tengo fe en ti, sé que lo comprenderás al final – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro y después de eso todo se volvió negro

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-cuando desperté ya estábamos en Sunagakure – termino Naruto de contar su historia

La Hokage entrelazo sus dedos frente a su boca, un signo que estaba tomando muy enserio lo que conto Naruto. Ella encontró unos pergaminos de su viejo maestro dirigidos al que sería su sucesor llegado el momento, en ellos venían unas anotaciones muy vagas sobre ese incidente y de que se arrepentía al final de no poder resolver anda y que siempre mantendría un ojo en Danzō por demostrar no ser de confianza

\- **estuvo bien que no dijeras nada de eso, te pondría a un Yamanaka a escanear tu cerebro para ver si no te hizo nada mas Itachi pero no lo veo necesario al tener a ese zorro dentro de ti, no creo que deje que cualquiera juegue con tu cerebro** – termino decidiendo Tsunade que era lo mejor

\- tengo una duda – Naruto termino por seder en su curiosidad -¿Por qué dice que me parezco a Shizune?—

Tsunade parpadeo varias veces, en ningún momento lo dijo

\- no se parecen en nada, si alguien se pareciera a ella seria Hinata por sus personalidades calmadas, ¿porque dices que se parecen?—contesto consternada Tsunade

-Obaa-chan, esta grande pero no es para que olvide tan rápida las cosas Dattebayo, -dio una sonrisa de burla -me acaba de decir que me parezco a su primer alumna, y yo sé que esa es Shizune – termino por explicar su duda Naruto

Tsunade suspiro con fuerza y desenrollo el pergamino que dejo como legado Obito

Naruto la vio hacer lo que parecía un ritual con mirada triste

Para nadie era un secreto que la aparente dureza y mal genio de la rubia solo era un fachada, aunque si se enojaba con facilidad y dolían en exceso sus golpes, en realidad cada muerte le pesaba al darse cuenta que ni siendo líder de la aldea y mejor medico de las cinco naciones elementales podía salvar a todos, algo que Naruto respetaba y comprendía ya que el también sentía lo mismo desde hacía varios años al intentar defender a todos sus seres queridos, fallando dos veces

\- Naruto algo que nadie sabe es que Shizune no fue mi primer discípula – dijo con la mirada posada en el pergamino que desenrollo hasta encontrar un sello de almacenamiento – es la segunda, antes de ella hubo una niña alegre y muy inquieta pero de buen corazón con el firme propósito de convertirse en la primer Hokage de la aldea –

\- en serio – la mirada de Naruto era de sorpresa – me gustaría conocerla, cualquiera que tenga ese sueño es alguien que yo admiro –

\- por desgracia ella murió hace dieciséis años – dijo al momento que liberaba lo que estaba dentro de ese sello de almacenamiento

Naruto vio con duda lo que salió de ese lugar

\- una foto – dijo al verla y serle en extremo conocida

\- tu eres la viva imagen de su personalidad, por ello no se me hace difícil saber cómo piensan ustedes dos, ya que son una copia casi perfecta de sus padres – dijo Tsunade mientras le acercaba la foto a Naruto

Naruto la tomo con manos temblorosas, esa foto ya la había visto años atrás, era la que Hinata encontró en los archivos olvidados de la escuela, seguía como la recordaba, con una niña de unos doce años con cara redonda y cabello rojo hasta los tobillos, ojos violetas y ropa Shinobi que consistía de unos short verde pasto, una camiseta de red metálica debajo de la parte superior de un kimono color crema

Tsunade suspiro cuando recibió la mirada de duda de Naruto

\- si, ella es tu madre, conoce a Kushina Uzumaki mi primer alumna – dijo con tristeza al ver los ojos de Naruto, nunca los había visto con tanta furia

Naruto no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde estaba cayendo en la aldea pero Naruto no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sentimiento de enojo y frustración. Todo lo que estaba pasando le estaba superando con rapidez.

Intentaba ser fuerte para no dejarse llevar por la situación, ser fuerte por su hermana que lo necesitaría más que nunca, ser fuer por Sakura que a pesar de tener una mente fuerte y haber desarrollado una fuerza física monstruosa todavía era tan frágil como el cristal, ser fuerte por Karin que era la que había demostrado ser la que requeriría más tiempo para que superara la muerte de Obito

Sentado sobre la cabeza tallada en piedra del tercer Hokage intentaba comprender todo lo que estaba pasando

\- viejo, necesito hablar contigo Dattebayo – dijo en un susurro

Él fue su confidente, siempre confió en el ciegamente para contarle sus miedos y penas pero esta ocasión era diferente, estaba molesto, y quería respuestas

-"era de esperarse que ella los conociera"—pensaba en lo que revelo Tsunade horas antes –"pero porque nadie nos quiso decir antes, porque hasta ahora"—

Sus pensamientos daban círculos intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que ocurría, la muerte de su maestro, saber que un posible psicópata estaba tras la pista de la hija de su maestro, la petición de Itachi de ayudar a Sasuke y ahora enfrentarse a la decisión de saber o no quienes eran sus padres le estaban quitando la poca cordura que todavía tenia

\- por lo menos ahora sí sé que es cierto lo que me dijo el viejo de que estaban muertos – lo dijo mientras veía como el cielo rojizo se convertía en negro

Su mente estaba aterrada, desde que tuvo uso de razón quiso saber quiénes eran sus padres, saber si los querían, si los habían abandonado por tener al Kyūbi dentro de ellos. el deseo de todas las noches de sufrimientos en el orfanato mientras abrazaba a su hermana para darle un poco de calor en las noches frías en el ático estaba a su alcance

\- ¿Quiénes son nuestros padres? – dijo al aire

Tenía miedo de averiguar quiénes eran, ahora sabía que esa niña cuando se convirtió en mujer fue su madre

-"¿pero cómo murió?, nosotros la mataríamos, murió cundo nos tuvo… ¿cómo?"—inconscientemente se jalaba los cabellos por la frustración

Dejando la interrogante de quien fue su padre y si seguía con vida

\- **¿estás listo para escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte?** —pregunto una mujer desde la barandilla de protección que tenía el pequeño parque que se encontraba arriba del monte de los Hokage

\- **no sé, no es un tema que me mantenga despierto en las noches** – dijo un poco cortante Naruto sin voltear a verla

-"mentira"—se recrimino a si mismo

\- entonces no quieres que te contemos lo que vinimos a decirte – se escuchó la voz de un hombre

\- tenía que suponerlo – dijo un poco molesto al tiempo que se volteaba a verlos – tú también lo sabias ero-Sennin –

Tsunade y Jiraiya se voltearon ver, ellos ya se esperaban que estuviera molesto por ocultarles ese secreto tanto tiempo

\- ¿Qué… que sucede Onii-chan? – pregunto una pelinegra detrás de los dos sabios

\- **nada** – bufo molesto Naruto al tiempo que llegaba junto a ellos

Hinata lo vio con duda pero le restó importancia al seguir leyendo el libro que le dio Tsunade poco después de que su hermano pasó junto a ella hecho una furia

\- **síguenos, tenemos que mostrarles algo** – dijo Tsunade al tiempo que empezaba a caminar de regreso al pie del monte de los Hokage

Jiraiya la siguió momentos después con una mueca de no agradarle mucho la situación, seguido de Hinata y unos pasos atrás por Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué crees que paso con Naruto? – pregunto Sakura mientras caminaba por la aldea para despejar un poco su mente

\- no lo sé, pero se veía molesto, le intente pregunta a Tsunade-sama pero parecía que quería matarme por preguntar - contesto Karin mientras comía unos dangos

\- me gustaría que no nos excluyeran de sus asuntos, ¿no se supone que somos familia? – menciono un tanto triste Sakura

\- si lo somos, pero creo que todos necesitamos tener secretos – dijo sin intentar entrar mas en suposiciones

\- supongo que tienes razón – le concedió Sakura

\- además, Naruto-kun no puede guardar ningún tipo de secreto, nos terminaremos ente… auch—Karin no pudo terminar su oración al estrellarse con algo y caer al suelo

\- disculpa no te vi – escucho Karin al tiempo que alguien la ayudaba a levantar

\- **Gaara-kun** – dio un chillido al reconocer al pelirrojo frente a ella - **¿Qué haces aquí?—**

\- vine al funeral del que murió salvándome la vida – dijo igual de serio como siempre

\- ya veo… - Karin divago un poco – ¿y tus escotas?, ¿y hermanos? - pregunto

\- Temari dijo algo de tener que ir con un vago a dar un informe, Kankurō debe de estar en algún bar socializando con las señoritas del lugar, y mis escotas les pedí que me dejaran solo un rato, necesitaba pensar a solas… - sus los ojos del pelirrojo recorrieron las calles hasta llegar de nuevo con la pelirroja – me preguntaba si me podrías decir donde se encuentra un buen restaurante, es lo que buscaba cuando te encontré – dijo un poco bajo, signo que estaba avergonzado de lo que decía

\- **CLARO** – grito Karin con la energía que tanto la caracterizaba – **VERAS QUE ES LA MEJOR COMIDA QUE HAS PROBADO EN LA VIDA** – sin esperar señal de confirmación el pelirrojo ya estaba siendo arrastrado a su destino

Sakura solo hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano cuando el pelirrojo le dio una mirada entre pánico e interrogación de lo que sucedía

\- diviértete, te lo mereces – dijo Sakura

No le recriminaría nada, ella al igual que Hinata se enteraron de la casi deserción de la pelirroja por la desesperación de la perdida de Obito, por lo que se alegraba que volviera a sonreír

\- esa anciana no tiene todos esos años por nada – recordó que la anciana que los acompaño en la misión de rescate se veía muy interesada por saber todo acerca de Karin

\- **ESTOY EN CASA** – grito al llegar a su vivienda pero se sentía fría y solitaria

Camino mecánicamente por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer, se sentía triste, sola, exhausta de todo lo vivido. Sus pies la llevaron a un pequeño mueble en la sala donde descansaba la foto que se tomaron para conmemorar que eran un equipo oficial de la aldea

Obito tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras golpeaba las cabezas de Naruto y Hinata. Naruto se encontraba feliz con una enorme sonrisa y el símbolo de la victoria en su mano derecha, Hinata tenía la mirada un poco baja jugando con sus dedos mostrando la timidez de esa época y ella estaba en medio de los dos hermanos abrasándolos por el cuello

\- amigos, una familia… gracias – no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al ver la cara feliz de su maestro – sin usted no sé qué clase de persona seria en estos momentos –

 _"no vale la pena llorar por cosas que no se pueden remediar"_

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con su maestro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos años antes

\- estas segura de esto, ya estás muy cansada y exigirte demasiado también es contraproducente para tu entrenamiento – dijo Obito serio mientras veía como su alumna pelirrosa se encontraba en el piso de su departamento con la respiración pesada y sudando demasiado

\- lo tengo que logras, tengo que lograr hacer ese tipo de Genjutsu – los ojos color jade de la adolecente resplandecían con determinación mientras se quitaba con una mano el cabello que se le pegaba al rostro por el sudor

\- se lo que se siente sentirse inferior a las personas pero no lograras nada si te lastimas en el proceso – le dio un consejo su maestro mientras veía la foto de su antiguo equipo

-¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Sakura una duda que tenía algunos años con ella – la primera vez que la vi pensé que era Elyse pero no ese esa niña ¿verdad? –

\- no ella se llamaba Rin y murió frente a nuestros ojos – inconscientemente se llevó la mano al ojo oculto por su banda – por ello Kakashi y yo aprendimos lo bueno del trabajo en equipo, ella tenía tu edad cuando murió –

\- como lo superaron, como aceptan la muerte de alguien de su equipo, yo no sé qué pasaría si algo así me llegara a pasar – dijo consternada Sakura

\- nunca se supera, solo aprendes a sobre llevarlo, pero tampoco es excusa para estar llorando a cada rato por su partirá – Obito dijo un poco más serio una lección que aprendió por las malas – no vale la pena llorar por cosas que no se pueden remediar, lo muerte es la primera en la lista sobre todo para nosotros los ninjas -

Sakura solo se quedó en silencio

\- bien creo que terminamos con la lección de hoy – dijo más animado el Uchiha – vamos a ver si Elyse tiene algo de comer –

Sakura solo rodo los ojos con ese malo intento de chiste o sarcasmo al saber que Elyse siempre tenía comida, no por nada trabajaba en un restaurante

Solo rio al ver a su maestro muy animado por ver a cierta personita en el lugar

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- espero que me perdone por llorar una última vez su partida – murmuro Sakura con un torrente de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al tiempo que se acurrucaba en un sillón y abrasaba la foto de su difunto maestro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un pelinegro con mechones rojos y traje Jōnin saltaba entre los árboles, estaba cansado y herido pero no podía detenerse, tenía que llegar a su destino si quería detener ese genocidio

Sus años de experiencia lo salvaron de nuevo al saltar solo por instinto de la rama donde callo un segundo antes librándose de una lluvia de Kunais que amenazaban con acabar con su vida

- _veo que sobreviste bastante más tiempo de lo que esperaba_ – contesto su atacante, un Shinobi de cabellos verdes oscuros sin placa ninja que lo identificara – _pero esto termina aquí_ –

De su espalda soltó un shiruken enorme que sostenía frente suyo con una sonrisa de superioridad

- _ **no me rendiré, te venceré y llegare a impedir que tus planes se cumplan**_ – contesto el pelinegro sacando un Kunai de sus pertrechos, su ultimo Kunai

\- **_JAJAJAJAJA_** – rio estrepitosamente su adversario – **_crees que me vencerás, ni todo tu equipo junto lo logro y tú lo intentaras solo con un Kunai_** –

\- no dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya – gruño el pelinegro

\- _palabras inútiles, de un ninja inútil_ – dijo el peliverde y con una habilidad que solo se obtiene después de matar a cientos de personas empezó a girar su Fūma Shiruken en su mano cortando la parte superior del árbol donde estaba parado

Dio un salto y el arma corto en dos al pelinegro deteniéndose profundamente en la madera del árbol donde se encontraba su victima

\- _qué…_ – dijo cuándo se percató que el pelinegro se había movido tan rápido que dejo una imagen residual confundiéndolo al atravesarlo limpiamente

\- _¿Quién eres?_ —una gota de sudor frio cayo por su frente al sentir el filo del Kunai en su garganta

\- **_nunca me rendiré porque ese es el camino que decidí seguir, así que recuerda muy bien mi nombre_** – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el pelinegro – _soy Naruto_ –

Hinata al leer esa palabra del libro que Tsunade le dio en la mañana, retiro sus ojos de la lectura con emoción en su cara al saber por fin el tan esquivo secreto del libro que la engancho desde el primer capítulo, su nombre, el ninja audaz se llamaba igual que su hermano

\- … - Hinata se quedó con las palabras en la garganta cuando Tsunade hablo primero

\- **llegamos** – dijo con firmeza la rubia

-¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunto Hinata al estar frente a un portón un poco descuidado con el símbolo de un remolino muy similar al que llevaban todos los Shinobis en sus chalecos tácticos o la ropa que llevaba a veces por representar el significado de su apellido

Naruto estaba extrañamente callado viendo esa puerta

\- **¿Jiraiya la puedes abrir?** – pidió la rubia del grupo

-no—dijo un poco tajante Jiraiya

Tsunade le dio una mirada que prometía mucho dolor

El peliblanco solo suspiro

\- es mejor que Naruto lo haga – dio su idea

Naruto ya había entendido lo que tenía que hacer, vio a Karin hacer muchos sellos que pedían la misma llave. Se mordió su pulgar e impregno la sangre en el símbolo haciendo que el líquido rojo se moviera por si solo recorriendo el diseño en forma de un remolino

Las puertas se escucharon que como un ruido metálico las liberaba y después se abrieron solas

Tsunade camino sin prestar atención a su alrededor junto a Jiraiya que la seguía de cerca pero Naruto y Hinata caminaban con paso lento, Naruto no queriendo estar ahí y Hinata viendo lo espacioso que era el jardín principal imaginando que si tuviera ese espacio en casa tendría un enorme jardín con flores

\- **Hinata, ahora hazlo tú** – dijo esta vez Tsunade viendo la puerta de la enorme casa

\- también tienes curiosidad ¿verdad? – murmuro Jiraiya para que solo la escuchara la Kage

\- si te soy sincera, las anotaciones sobre ese tema de nuestro sensei me dejaron muy intrigada – contesto

Jiraiya la vio de reojo y sentía una especie de ansiedad al ver como la pelinegra se mordía el dedo y lo posaba en un símbolo muy similar al del portón pero esta vez en la puerta principal

Fueron segundos de incertidumbre viendo como la sangre de la pelinegra no hacía nada, con Naruto fue casi instantáneo pero en ella se quedó ahí sin señal aparente de reaccionar

Tsunade vio a Jiraiya y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la expresión de su excompañero hizo que volteara a ver de nuevo el sello. La sangre lentamente empezó a hacer el recorrido para después abrir la puerta

\- **eso resuelve el misterio** – dijo Tsunade con tono de victoria – **solo sus hijos podrían haber abierto el sello** –

Tsunade entro seguidos de las demás personas

Hinata dio un rápido vistazo al interior, era una casa grande pero no se podía decir que era una mansión o un complejo como lo tenían varios clanes. Tenía el espacio suficiente para que al menos diez personas pudieran vivir cómodamente en ella, solo tenía el inconveniente de tener una capa de polvo muy gruesa en todas partes como si llevara décadas olvidada esa casa

\- ¿Espera un momento? – Por fin digirió una palabra que dijo su maestra - Tsunade-sensei que quiso decir con que solo sus hijos podrían abrir el sello -

\- **solo eso** – respondió con tono de señalar lo obvio – **esta casa perteneció a…** \- Tsunade no pudo terminar al ver como Hinata caminaba mecánicamente donde se encontraba su hermano

Naruto no pudo evitar centrarse en unos cuadros que estaban en las repisas, todas estaban tan llenas de polvo después de casi dos décadas de descuido que no se vía la imagen de bajo. Con una mano limpio la primera que encontró, en ella se podía aprecia a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta-grisáceos con una enorme sonrisa tocándose el vientre plano. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco tal vez esa foto la tomaron el día que se enteró que iba a ser mama

Hinata veía el cuadro y un sentimiento de conocer a esa mujer la envergaba

\- ¿la conocemos Onii-chan?—pregunto cuando estuvo junto a su hermano

Naruto no dijo nada, solo saco de una de sus bolsas la foto de la niña pelirroja que Obito guardo tan celosamente

La habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio, mientras seguía en la penumbra por tener todas las ventanas cerradas y sin electricidad en la casa para encender las luces

\- ¿desde cuándo?—murmuro Hinata

Tsunade y Jiraiya solo como acto reflejo dieron un paso hacia atrás, si antes se parecía a Kushina, ahora era su viva imagen

- **¿DESDE CUÁNDO LO SABEN?** – grito Hinata

En esta ocasión Naruto no intento calmarla ni detenerla, él también quería después

Jiraiya resoplo resignado a morir ese día

\- desde la primera vez que los vi, mejor dicho cuando lo vi – señalo a Naruto –cuando tenían cinco años –

\- sabía que Kushina iba a tener un hijo pero cuando me entere de su muerte también pensé que había muerto su bebe – comento consternada la Hokage – No supe que sobrevivieron hasta que los vi a ustedes dos –

\- por mi parte también sabía que iban a tener un hijo porque… – dijo Jiraiya en un suspiro – ya terminaste el libro – señalo el objeto que estaba siendo fuertemente aprisionado en las manos de la pelinegra

\- **casi, pero eso que tiene que ver con que nos hayan ocultado esto tanto tiempo** – el tono de Hinata estaba en medio de ser un grito de furia y una oración de duda

Jiraiya solo suspiro pesadamente

\- el libro que lees, yo lo escribí – dijo con un tono apagado y triste—de ese libro tu padre escogió el nombre de tu hermano con una esperanza infantil de que fuera igual que el personaje que hice – la tensión del lugar se podía cortar con un cuchillo mientras Hinata veía al libro de sus manos con una expresión indescifrable

\- se puede decir que yo le puse su nombre a tu hermano porque tus padres me pidieron permiso de ocuparlo - dio una pequeña risa triste – es irónico porque yo lo invente cuando estaba comiendo un ramen, pero regresando al tema, lo que quiero decir es que yo soy su padrino –

Hinata no pudo más, el sentimiento de alegría de ver el nombre de su hermano en ese libro fue sustituido por frustración y tristeza

Todos se quedaron quietos al ver como Hinata arrojaba el libro y salía corriendo internándose más en la casa oscura

Naruto iba a seguir a su hermana cuando el sonido de vidrio quebrándose bajo sus pies lo detuvo, al observar mejor se dio cuenta que el libro había tirado una fotografía de la misma repisa que toma la anterior, pero no era cualquier fotografía la que ya hacia detrás de un vidrio roto debajo de su pie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que las paredes la sofocaban y que esa oscuridad la absorbía. Sin intención alguna por parte de ella pero con todas por parte de su cuerpo se tuvo que recargar en una pared, todo era tan repentino, la ilusión de toda la vida de conocer a sus padres no era como se lo había imaginaba al cumplirse

\- ¿Por qué?, hasta ahora, ¿porque dejarnos sufrir tanto tiempo? – murmuro golpeando la pared donde estaba recargada

El golpe hizo saltar algo que estaba pegado en la pared. Cuando enfoco mejor vio que era un letrero y lo que pensó era una pared era una puerta

\- Naruto – dijo al leer lo que el letrero decía y dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver los dibujos algo infantiles de Narutomakis que lo adornaban

Al abrir la puerta parecía que había entrado a otro mundo, mucha más iluminado por la gran ventana que tenía en uno de sus costados, tonos vivos y alegres como el rojo y amarillo predominaban en juguetes y mantas, las paredes eran de un naranja pálido, que irónicamente era la conjunción de ambos colores que adornaban en el cuarto

Hinata veía el cuarto pero en su pecho algo se rompió

Rápidamente salió del lugar y en todas las puertas de un manotazo quitaba el polvo de los letreros que indicaba la función del cuarto. Terminada su labor regreso al cuarto destinado a su hermano con el alma hecha pedazos arrodillándose junto a la cuna

\- una – susurro – **solo hay una cuna** – dijo un poco más desesperada al comprender que ella no era esperada, no era querida – **no hubiera importado, si ellos no nos hubieran abandonado, yo estaría sola… repudiada** – empezó a llorar lo que parecieron para ella días, en una desesperación de saber que su existencia nunca fue deseada

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al levantar su vista vio a Tsunade con una mirada triste. No pudo más y abraso sus piernas llorando más fuerte

\- **ELLOS NO ME QUERÍAN, ME HUBIERAN ABANDONADO DE TODAS FORMAS** – grito al saber que sus más grandes temores eran verdad, sus padres no la amaban

Tsunade se agacho y con un abraso la levanto mientras la conducía a la salida

Hinata pensó que la llevaría de nuevo con su hermano pero en lugar de ello la condujo a adentrarse más en la casa, pasando junto a un cuarto que decía "Kushina y… " siendo oculto el otro nombre por el polvo, el recorrido termino cuando estuvieron frente a un cuarto que decía "invitados"

\- Kushina – Tsunade hablo en un susurro con paciencia y amor, una faceta que nunca había vista en ella Hinata

\- tu madre… mi primer alumna era una gran Kunoichi – dijo mientras soltaba un poco a Hinata para que viera el lugar donde entraron – pero siempre paso por alto algunos detalles importantes cuando hacia revisiones medicas –

Hinata escuchaba atentamente mientras veía que el cuarto tenia cajas, algunas grandes, otras pequeñas, muñecas y peluches todavía en sus envolturas, latas de pinturas y en una mesita un letrero con el nombre de Hinata y un sol adornándolo sin estar aún terminado del todo

\- leí el informe del día que nacieron, del día… - no quiso ahondar en el tema todavía – tú eras muy pequeñita, más de lo que sería normal para una bebe en tus condiciones y tu hermano era muy grande, tu madre tuvo que ser su propio medico durante su embarazo y como te dije ella pasaba por alto ciertos detalles en sus revisiones, estoy segura que se dio cuenta de tu existencia cuando ya estaba muy avanzado su embarazo –

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, ahí estaba en su caja una cuna, juguetes, ropa, todo lo que tenía su hermano en su habitación también lo tenía aquí solo que sin terminar

\- por ello no les dio tiempo de terminar el cuarto antes de que llegaras al mundo – termino Tsunade - ¿estas mejor?—

Hinata solo asintió mucho más tranquila

\- "si nos querían" – pensó Hinata al tiempo que abrasaba el letrero sin terminar con su nombre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto temblaba mientras veía la foto que tenía en las manos, nunca se había sentido tan furioso e indignado. En sus manos estaba una foto idéntica a la que tenía su sensei con su equipo original, solo había una razón para que estuviera una copia de esa foto en el lugar

\- si – se escuchó la voz de su maestro contestando la pregunta que tantos años rondo su mente – tu padre fue el cuarto Hokage… Minato Namikase –

El cristal crujió debajo de sus manos

- **¿porque?** —pregunto entre enojado y decepcionado - **¿porque nos hizo esto?** —

\- nadie lo sabe – contesto Jiraiya – cuando se dieron cuenta ya el zorro de nueve colas estaba destruyendo la aldea –

\- **¿POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS?, ¿POR QUÉ CONDENAR A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS A UNA VIDA DE SUFRIMIENTO Y MALTRATOS?—** grito furioso como nunca en su vida

Él al ser el mayor siempre tuvo que crecer más rápido para proteger a su pequeña hermana, por ello siempre fue alegre para que su hermana no se entristeciera, siempre controlando su temperamento, siempre pensando un poco en el futuro, pero esta ocasión se permitiría dejar todo eso de lado para descargar todo la furia que sentía

Jiraiya solo cerro los ojos para volverlos abrir de nuevo tirado en el suelo con un dolor en la mandíbula

- **¿PORQUE NOS ABANDONASTE?** —grito Naruto

\- no sabía que los estaba abandonando – dijo triste sobándose la quijada – el consejo movió cielo y tierra para evitar que supiera quienes eran ustedes –

La cara de Naruto era de furia, de nuevo el dichoso consejo salía en una conversación que sostenía

\- cuando te vi y te regale… ¿Qué fue?, ¿unos lentes?—pregunto con una sonrisa triste – fue sin querer, no te estaba buscando, no quiera traerles problemas a ustedes ni al viejo –

Se levantó del sitio donde cayó y se fue a sentar en un polvoriento sillón

\- te reconocí porque eres la viva imagen de tu padre, pero te aseguro de que si me hubiera enterado que eran dos en lugar de uno de los hubiera llevado sin importar nada – contesto frustrado – no es lo mismo hacerse cargo de un solo niño en lugar de dos, el viejo lucho mucho para poder mantenerlos juntos -

Naruto todavía furioso tomo asiento frente a el

- **¿porque no lo sabias?, si nos viste a los dos ese día** – empezó a preguntar Naruto

\- no reconocí a tu hermana como tal porque no se parece demasiado a tus padres, pensé que era tu novia – rio un poco Jiraiya

\- no eres el primero – murmuro Naruto

\- además que el consejo puso reglas muy estrictas para que ustedes dos se pudieran quedar juntos, de hecho por eso el viejo retomo su antiguo puesto como Kage en lugar de escoger a un sucesor, estuvo soportando toda la mierda que Danzō hacía para poder hacerse de ustedes—continuo Jiraiya

Resoplo y observo fijamente a Naruto

\- ese sujeto no tiene escrúpulos para obtener lo que quiere, estoy seguro que si no fueran tan observados los hubiera secuestrado en cualquier momento, por ello no dejo que nadie los adoptara, y le quito mucho poder al Hokage, y el viejo lo dejo hacer gustoso algunas cosas para poder asegurar que ustedes estuvieran a salvo –conto lo que sabía de ese tema

- **¿pero porque dejar que la aldea nos odiara, porque no hacer nada al respecto?** —pregunto frustrado más que enojado – **el hambre, el trato inmundo en el hospital, tener que buscar nuestra ropa y comida en la basura…** -

\- mira niño, si lo hizo, como ejemplo esta tu amigo Gaara, ¿recuerdas como era cuando lo conociste? - pregunto Jiraiya

Naruto trago duro y asintió

\- él fue golpeado, perseguido e intentado asesinar en muchas ocasiones, ustedes si tuvieron que soportar mucho odio y que los golpearan para sacarlos de las tiendas, pero su vida, por lo menos que ustedes se dieran cuenta nunca estuvo en peligro – dijo algo que Naruto ya se imaginaba – pero siempre estuvieron juntos, siempre algún milagro los salvaba en los últimos momentos –

\- no entiendo, ¿por qué dijo que si hubiera sabido que eran dos?, ¿acaso no sabía que éramos Gemelos?—pregunto Naruto más calmado analizando la conversación

\- Minato solo me dijo que iba a tener un hijo, nunca me conto que fueran Mellizos—se encogió de hombros – tal vez me quería dar una sorpresa, aunque… - divago un poco al meditar si era conveniente decirles todo

\- aunque ¿qué? – la voz de Hinata se escuchaba decida por averiguar todo al llegar en medio de la conservación con Tsunade muy de cerca

Jiraiya resoplo un poco

\- si les somos sinceros teníamos la duda de que fueran hermanos – Jiraiya vio la expresión de miedo que tenía Hinata antes de continuar – hijos de Minato y Kushina quiero decir, yo cuando vi a Naruto era inconcebible que no fuera su hijo, pero tú en cambio – señalo a Hinata – hay demasiados misterios contigo, pero ya no tiene caso nada de eso puesto que logramos entrar aquí con tu sangre, eso es prueba inequívoca que son hermanos –

Hinata un segundo sintió que su corazón dejaba de funcionar, no ser su hermana era impensable, toda su vida lo había sido y daba gracias a ello, pero también algo en el fondo de su corazón se alegró un poco de escucharlo para deprimirse al saber que realmente si eran hermanos

\- pero porque nosotros, ¿acaso no nos querían? – pregunto la razón de sus males

\- no lo sé a ciencia cierta que sucedió, pero te puedo decir que talvez no te parezcas físicamente mucho a tus padres pero tu personalidad es idéntica a la de Minato y Kushina – comento Tsunade - ¿tu dejarías que alguien más sufriera por algo que puedes evitar?—

Hinata negó

\- haría cualquier cosa para evitar el sufri…- no termino su frase para taparse la boca

-sí, estoy seguro de que no te atreverías nunca a arrebatarles sus hijos a ninguna familia, por ello los escogió a ustedes, pero él quería que la aldea los viera como héroes, supongo que el amor que le tenían a la aldea los segó en ese aspecto – termino Jiraiya

\- **está bien, les concedo esa teoría** – comento de manera fría Naruto – **no voy a ponerme a pensar las decisiones que tuvo que tomar en ese día, pero lo que si cuestiono es porque la aldea nos trató así** —resoplo un poco para calmarse de nuevo

\- ¿no se supone que el cuarto Hokage era uno de los más querido por la aldea al provenir de una familia civil? – termino su pregunta

\- no lo sabían – dijo Tsunade – no lo saben mejor dicho, solo saben que son el legado del cuarto y eso solo fue hasta que tú te convertiste en Jōnin, creo que desde entonces han dejado de incrementar los precios en lo que compran, los comerciantes tienen miedo de que la gente los odien de la misma forma que a ustedes al enterarse de lo que les han hecho siendo su legado figurativo, no quiero pensar que sucederá cuando se enteren que son sus hijos —

\- al igual que el secreto del zorro, el nombre de sus padres les fue negado a todos en la alde, por su propia seguridad – continuo Jiraiya

Naruto y Hinata se vieron con interrogante y después vieron a Jiraiya para que se explicara

\- Minato se podría decir que termino la tercer guerra ninja el solo al acabar con un ejército de miles de personas en pocas horas, como se imaginaran esto acarreo a que muchos quisieran su cabeza o por lo menos quitarle algo que le importara – continuo Jiraiya

\- Nosotros – susurro Hinata

\- si, de estar Minato aquí no hubiera problema, su simple presencia los disuadiría, pero sin el… - el tono de Tsunade denotaba que no terminarían bien

\- ¿Qué sigue?—pregunto Naruto conforme con lo que supo, después intentaría averiguar mas

\- sensei nos dejó instrucciones muy concretas para ustedes, la primera era que les reveláramos esto cuando alguno se convirtiera en Jōnin y demostrara que tenía nuestra confianza de defenderse solos – dijo Tsunade enumerando las cosas

-¿pero?, no pudimos… - empezó Hinata

\- **esas personas tienen el poder de un Kage, es de admirar que lograran sobrevivir al enfrentarlos y Obito quiso salvarlos, hizo el mismo sacrificio que sus padres para darles un futuro** – interrumpí Tsunade

Naruto respiro hondo, tenía muy poco tiempo para poder asimilar todo esa situación

\- entonces cumplimos las condiciones del viejo Dattebayo – Naruto retomo la conversación

\- si – contesto Jiraiya – por ello les daremos su herencia y formaran oficialmente parte del clan Uzumaki –

\- va ser un dolor de cabeza el consejo, en especial Danzō pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para confirmar la información que obtuviste - resoplo Tsunade

\- si – contesto Naruto pensativo de las posibilidades de eso

\- de que nos perdimos – pregunto Jiraiya

\- lo que pasa es…- Naruto conto lo que sabía por boca de Itachi

\- Itachi es uno de mis informantes, así que si lo dice es verdad – confirmo Jiraiya

- **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?** —gritaron las tres personas restantes

\- no estoy al tanto de todo, pero el viejo maestro me dijo que Itachi me mantendría informado de una organización que estaba formándose donde Orochimaru fue reclutado en su momento – contesto al grito Jiraiya – sabia de los rumores, por eso esta receloso de confiar en él pero me confió que Itachi estaba en una misión clase s que duraría toda su vida, así que no dude más y desde entonces tengo contacto regular con el –

\- Akatsuki, de ahí sacas tu información de cómo se mueven – razono Naruto

Jiraiya solo sonrió

- **¿porque no me lo dijiste?** – recrimino la rubia

\- nunca preguntaste – contesto el peliblanco

Tsunade quiso estrangularlo

\- además Danzō está en todas partes, aquí es seguro por los sellos que puso Kushina pero esa información no la puedo dar en cualquier sitio – contesto más serio Jiraiya

\- entonces es indispensable que entremos en el consejo – comento Naruto después de pensar lo que haría – hay que averiguar que trama –

\- **de eso no te preocupes, tu entrada al consejo está asegurada en aproximadamente un mes** – Tsunade contesto desestimando el apuro de Naruto

\- ¿un mes?—pregunto Hinata

\- **si, en un mes oficialmente se convertirá en líder del clan Uzumaki y tendrá que ocupar su silla en el consejo** – respondí Tsunade con una sonrisa

- **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** — el grito del rubio se escuchó en toda la aldea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El ambiente se sentía agradable al sol del mediodía pero la gente reunida en ese campo verde con lapidas a su alrededor no se sentía de igual forma. Todos veían con tristeza como inscribían un nuevo nombre en el monumento a los caídos en acción

Naruto abrasaba a su hermana y ella se veía con una mirada perdida, todo lo que averiguo el día anterior hizo que el dolor de la pérdida de su maestro fuera más llevadero, su mirada estaba centrada en esa pequeña niña que se veía triste a pesar de que llevaba unos googles naranjas que no dejaban ver sus ojos

Tenía que admitir que Obito era un genio incomprendido, el hizo un Genjutsu tan poderoso y discreto que nadie se había dado cuenta de él, el problema ahora era que el ya no estaba y su Jutsu se disipo. Nadie de los que sabían la verdad podía hacer uno tan poderoso haciendo que la niña tuviera que ocupar permanentemente esos googles para ocultar su herencia Uchiha

Naruto también estaba pensando, asimilando todo lo que le ocurrió en tan poco tiempo, él siempre tuvo que sobreponerse a todo muy rápido para no dejar que su hermana callera en la desesperación del momento pero siempre hubo la oportunidad de meditarlo, de hacerse a la idea de lo que ocurrió o estaba ocurriendo pero esta ocasión fueron demasiadas cosas, la muerte de su maestro, el pedido de Itachi, la aparición de sus padres. era demasiado para el

Temari y Kankurō a pesar de saber que estaba mal tenían una expresión de asombro con la quijada casi en el suelo al ver como su hermano, su pequeño y psicópata hermano que huía de todo contacto humano, había abrazado por voluntad propia a una pelirroja cuando esta estuvo a punto de colapsar por estar llorando mientras dejaban descansar el cuerpo de su maestro en su tumba

Sakura se sentía triste, de nuevo había perdido a alguien importante para ella, parecía que estuviera destinada a estar sola toda la vida, el frio, la soledad que no se iba a pesar de abrazarse a sí misma. Ella también quería un descanso eterno para ya no sentirse así

Con extrañeza vio como Naruto la abrazaba en un intento de confortarla, los ojos jade buscaron encontrando lo que quería cuando Hinata le dio una sonrisa de estar bien sola, que ella lo necesitaba mas

Naruto solo sintió como Sakura templo en sus brazos y que su camisa negra era mojada por sus lagrimas

Mientras tanto Hinata sintió el abrazo de Ino y se dejó llevar por el intento de la rubia para darle ánimos

Ella igual que todos se sentía decida, pero igual que su hermano tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, saber su herencia le había dado una tranquilidad que no esperaba al igual de darle una excusa para distraerse del hecho que nunca más volvería a ver a su maestro al encontrar una biblioteca en la casa de sus padres

 _la muerte no es algo que cualquiera pueda escoger por voluntad, cuando te llega la hora de partir no hay nada en este mundo que lo impida_

También recordar esas palabras la ayudaron mucho, se sentía triste pero no al grado de no querer moverse del lugar como le sucedió con la muerte del tercer Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- quiero un equipo vigilándola en todo momento – dijo un hombre detrás de su escritorio

\- si – confirmo el ANBU

\- no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, una Uchiha de la que nadie en el mundo sabe, es algo que me hubiera gustado tener en el día de la masacre – dijo Danzō jactándose de que sus planes de deshacerse de ese clan funcionara – nunca pensé que Itachi actuara tan rápido, yo quería hacerme de unas cuantas niñas para obtener el afamado Dōjutsu, quien pensaría que el paria de su clan encontraría como engendras un último par de ojos antes de morir –

La risa de saber que ese hombre estaba muerto no se dejó esperar, hubiera querido matarlo el mismo al haberlo humillado tantas veces pero se conformaría con doblegar a su hija

\- no pudo espera para tenerte en mis manos – dijo al tiempo que pensaba que destino depararía a la niña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **SAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEE** - **KUUUUUN** – se escuchó la voz de una mujer cantando su nombre

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, siempre lo interrumpía cuando estaba meditando

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil ignorar la voz que venía de su subconsciente, cada día se hacía mas fuerte, como si su poder viniera de la misma naturaleza. La única forma que había encontrado para evitar perder el control como la primera vez que tuvo el sello maldito era meditando, necesitaba su mente libre si quería obtener respuestas a todo lo que le aquejaba

Era gracioso la forma que paso por estar obsesionado por la venganza a estar obsesionado por respuestas, por ello se esforzaba para no caer de nuevo en la locura, la venganza hasta un idiota lo podía hacer pero obtener respuestas era más difícil, por ello necesitaba centrarse en su objetivo

\- Itachi – mascullo cuando se ponía de nuevo su camiseta segundos antes de que su puerta se abriera bruscamente entrando por ella una castaña con larga cabellera

\- hump, Sasuke-kun—se escuchó como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche – ¿por qué te pusiste la camisa antes de que llegara? – se quejo

-¿me pregunto quién es el adulto aquí? – se quejó al pasar de largo saliendo de la habitación

-oump, eres malo, primero me dejas olvidada una semana en ese bosque mientras yo te esperaba, ahora me dices que soy una niña – se quejó Hikari

\- ya terminaste de quejarte – Sasuke dijo viéndola de lado

-no – dijo Hikari

Sasuke no podía ver sus mejillas ni boca por la bufanda que nunca se quitaba pero estaba seguro que le había sacado la lengua y en estos momentos tenía infladas sus mejillas

Suspiro pesadamente, esta ocasión se tendría que tragar su orgullo si quería que esa mujer le obedeciera en lo que iba a pedir

\- discúlpame, ocurrió algo que no estaba previsto – mascullo Sasuke con los dientes cerrados

\- **demonios, contéstame algo** – grito al voltear completamente el cuerpo para verla

Casi cae de espaldas al verla un poco encorvada con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho y una cascada de lágrimas saliendo debajo de la placa ninja que cubría sus ojos

\- nunca pensé ver este día, el magnífico y gran Sasuke se disculpó conmigo, voy a publicarlo en todas partes e imprimir miles de fotos del momento

\- ¿Qué fotos?—la cara de Sasuke era de incredulidad la ver una foto instantánea de su rostro sonrojado y tenso al dar la disculpa

\- **no hagas que me arrepienta** – dijo con una marcada vena saliendo de su frente y agarrando firmemente la mano que disponía sacar su espada

Resoplo pesadamente hasta que se calmo

\- es hora de empezar nuestros planes, debemos estar listos para el día que salga Orochimaru de la guarida norte – dio sus ordenes

\- pero es muy pronto, los otros dos no están listos, siguen en sus celdas en las guaridas oeste y sur – dijo preocupada

\- no importa, primero hay que pasar por la primer parte del plan – dijo Sasuke desestimando las palabras de la que se volvería su subordinada

Hikari solo sintió como el Uchiha se perdía en la oscuridad de los corredores subterráneos

\- ¿Qué se le va hacer? – dijo resignada desapareciendo en un parpadeo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

/inserte aquí música de suspenso\\\ jajajaja como ven las piedras ya se están moviendo, como terminara todo, Naruto y Hinata ya saben quiénes fueron sus padres, Tsunade y Jiraiya están seguros de lo que vieron sus ojos, Danzo quiere a la Uchiha en sus manos y que es lo que estará planeando Sasuke (creo que esto último ya lo saben muchos)

Como les prometí la muerte de Obito iba a ser el hilo conducto para muchos cambios en la historia, Konoha tiene un Jinchuriki mas y hay que esperar que cambios mas habrá

Poco a poco nos acercamos al momento que mas miedo me da… cuando conozcan a bee, no puedo juntar dos palabras para que tengan sentido alguno menos aun puedo rimar, estoy considerando seriamente que sea mudo (jajajajaja, no es cierto). Ya se me ocurrirá algo

Alguien más se dio cuenta de algo extraño que dijo Tsunade a la hora de hablar de los Uchiha

Bien me despido

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

Itachi vive: 3

Itachi muere: 0

 **yeeiiihh:** hola, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo

 **OTAKUFire:** hola, jajajajaja creo que me lo meresco, todavía no comas ancias del secreto de Hinata esta pronto a saberse, por lo menos para la cuarta pared, ya veremos si ellos s enteran en algún momento y todos los akatsukis junto a su titiritero optendran su meresido

 **carlos29:** Hola, gracias

 **Ladybug** : Hola, ya no lo golpean tanto y tomare tus sugerencias para donde irán Sakura y Karin

 **Naruto** : hola, si habrá cuarta guerra mundial y todas sus sugerencias las veo muy probables, solo que si quiero seguir la mitología que se creó en torno al mundo de Naruto, no puedo traer a Indra ni a Ashura porque sus almas están en Sasuke y Naruto, y Minato está dentro del Shinigami

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** : hola, no hay problema de que no comentes

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : hola, gracias por votar

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2016-11-30

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	41. camino de tierra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 31 camino de tierra

El día era agradable, el sol empezaba a calentar la mañana. Madres se apresuraban a hacer las compras del día, mientras tenderos gritaban para hacerse notar entre la competencia

\- **INO, TE JURO QUE YO NO DIJE NADA** – un grito en particular opaco a todos los demás en la aldea

Los desafortunados que estuvieron cerca de aquel grito nada varonil podían observar como un chico castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas corría despavorido para alejarse de una rubia de ojos verdes que lo perseguía con cara de psicópata con un Kunai demasiado afilado, atentando contra la seguridad del Inuzuka y su futura descendencia

El que conociera al castaño le intrigaría el hecho de que en lugar de ser acompañado por un perro blanco enorme en su lugar tenía un gato marrón aferrado a su cabeza para no caer en la persecución

\- **POR FAVOR CÁLMATE, INOOOOOOOOOOO** – grito de nuevo Kiba seguido de una risa nada tranquilizadora de la rubia

Al mismo tiempo, lejos del lugar donde torturaban al Inuzuka, inexplicablemente una pelirroja y una pelirrosa se arrojaban desnudas al helado rio que cruzaba la aldea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos horas antes

La mañana era fría y las hermanas Haruno se encontraban en una pequeña pastelería platicando y tomando bebidas calientes para entrar en calor. Se habían quedado de ver con Ino para poder platicar un poco antes de ir a hablar con la Hokage de un asunto de vital importancia

\- ¿crees que nos deje realizar la misión? – pregunto preocupada Karin

\- ya sabes lo insistente que es Naruto y desde que… - las palabras murieron en la boca de Sakura al recordar la ausencia de una persona – desde hace tres semanas Naruto está muy insistente en ese tema –

\- sí, me gustaría saber a lo que se refería el… - Karin se estremeció un poco – …zorro… – murmuro tan bajo que solo Sakura la escucho – al decirme que estaba hablando con alguien Naruto-kun y estoy segura que eso fue lo que hizo interesarse en el tema del Uchiha – menciono mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y entrecerraba los ojos - es frustrante no saber que se traen entre manos y Hinata tampoco quiere decirme nada–

\- ni que lo digas, algo están tramando esos dos, Hinata puede ser tan o más testaruda que su hermano si se lo propone – le dio la razón Sakura - pero dime, ¿cómo es estar enfrente de… "eso"? – murmuro viendo a todos lados buscando que nadie más la haya escuchado

\- no se… fue horrible. Tanto poder, maldad y tristeza – Karin se estremeció un poco al recordar estar frente a él – sin mencionar su aspecto, sus colmillos tan grandes como mi cuerpo o sus garras que fácilmente me atravesarían – tomo un poco de su bebida caliente para tranquilizarse – estaba segura que en cualquier momento mojaría mis pantalones – confeso avergonzada - y eso que es muy tranquilo… casi amigable –

Sakura se le quedo viendo raro

\- Hinata e Ino me han dicho que es grosero y violento – comento– yo diría que eso dista mucho de ser amigable –

\- puede ser que sean muy diferentes las personalidades de cada mitad, pero agradezco que sea así la mitad de Naruto, de lo contrario me hubiera quedado sin ropa interior en Suna – dijo en broma Karin

\- sin ropa – dijo Sakura como si la iluminación divina del significado de la vida hubiera aparecido en su cabeza

\- **oooohh vamos era una broma, hubiera podido comprar más ropa en la** **aldea** – dijo Karin avergonzada de que su hermana la creyera capas de pasearse sin ropa interior

-no fue eso, es solo que Ino también lo ha visto varias veces y en la última estuvo quejándose sobre su falta de ropa – Sakura entre cerro los ojos – ¿no creerás qué? –

\- no lo creo, conociendo lo orgullosa que es nunca dejaría que se notara eso – dijo Karin desestimando la idea moviendo una mano para darse énfasis– pero ahora de que lo mencionas… Kiba hizo un comentario de que Ino se volvió loca cuando el olfateo un "peculiar" aroma – se concentró para recordar mejor ese día – **FUE CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE DESNUDO A HINATA** – grito ocasionando que todos voltear a verlas – **LE QUITO LA ROPA PARA QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA Y DESPUÉS QUEMO LA EVIDENCIA** -

Sin importar las miradas indiscretas, las dos adolescentes empezaron a atar cabos discerniendo lo que sería el mayor chisme de todos los que tenían en torno a su rubia amiga

\- **entonces si juntamos lo que Kiba dijo, no hay duda de porque le robo su ropa a Hinata en los exámenes** \- comento Sakura con burla

Todas sus especulaciones; que en ningún momento intentaron disimular murmurando; fueron calladas cuando un fuerte golpe las distrajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino iba demasiado tarde para la reunión con las hermanas Haruno, se quedó hasta la madrugada leyendo unos pesados libros de medicina y psicología que llevaba en una mochila para seguir con sus estudios durante su descanso en su turno del hospital

Al entrar al local se tomó unos segundos para calentar su cuerpo en el agradable ambiente del establecimiento mientras ubicaba a dos matas de cabello rosa y roja en una de las mesas del fondo. Al avanzaba se sentía un poco incomoda de la forma en que la observaba la gente mientras se dirigía a la mesa; ella no era especialmente conocida pero las Haruno en sus cavilaciones casi a gritos se habían encargado de dar una descripción vaga de la persona de quien hablaban; fue cuando le prestó atención de lo que hablaban las chicas

- **…Kiba dijo… porque le robo su ropa a Hinata en los exámenes** \- escucho la voz de Sakura con burla sobre el ruido del lugar

Sus piernas temblaron y sus manos perdieron fuerza dejando caer la pesada mochila con libros

El ruido del lugar fue silenciado de inmediato

\- lo saben – dijo en un susurro

Karin no dijo nada solo no podía verla a la cara por la vergüenza de que las encontró hablando de ella a sus espaldas; claro que Ino lo interpreto que no la quería ver por su vergonzoso accidente

\- no pensé que tu nombre se ajustara en más de un sentido a ti… **cerda** – se burló Sakura

No se pudo contener al tener mucho tiempo queriendo regresarle las burlas en torno a las medidas de su pecho

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, algo en la cabeza de Ino se bloqueo

Con una sonrisa demasiado dulce en el rostro apunto sus manos con el extraño sello que indicaba que tenía pensado ocupar su Jutsu de cambio de mentes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto?** – pregunto escandalizada una rubia al ver como las hermanas perdían brillo en los ojos y se iban con paso tipo zombi a realizar lo que fuera que la Yamanaka les ordeno

En frente de ella se encontraba un pelinegro con peinado en forma de piña que no aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de psicópata de su amiga sacando un Kunai y afilándolo mientras salía hecha una furia del local

\- no creo que les haga nada… malo, lo único que siento es que Kiba pagara por algo que no hizo –dijo cuándo se recobró del ataque de risa

Por primera vez en la vida se alegraba de despertar temprano para acompañar a la rubia a desayunar

Temari solo resoplo al preguntarse qué clase de castigo tendrían sus dos amigas por hablar de más

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino seguía hecha una furia, aun después de golpear a Kiba hasta el cansancio y dejar a Akamaru en el cuerpo de un gato

\- maldito Kiba tenías que abrir la boca – murmuraba mientras cada pisada podía verse como fracturaba el piso

\- princesa, ¿eres tú? – la voz de una persona hizo que gran parte de su enojo se fuera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la oficina del Hokage reinaba un silencio muy incómodo, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones este no era por algún problema que amenazara con destruir a la aldea de Konoha… aun

Tsunade sentada detrás de su escritorio no podía dejar de parpadear en un intento de entender que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Había escuchado que paso pero aun así no podía creerlo

-"no vuelvo a regresare a ese bar"— pensando que la noche anterior había tomado algo más que solo sake

Naruto y Hinata no estaban en mejor estado mientras observaban sin creer lo que tenían a un lado de ellos

\- **Saquen una foto, dura más** – mascullo Karin harta de que la vieran como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Templando entre enojo y frio, mojando el piso por el agua que todavía escurría por su cuerpo

\- **me las pagaras cerda** – murmuraba Sakura roja de vergüenza tratando de ocultar su cuerpo detrás de la tela que tenía en las manos

Eso fue lo último que resistió Hinata, sin poderlo evitar empezó a reír descontroladamente seguida por su hermano

Tsunade intentaba mantener la calma pero la situación era para por lo menos reír un poco

Tendría cuestión de minutos que Naruto y Hinata entraron a la oficina, solos al no poder esperar más tiempo a Sakura y Karin, para hablar con ella de un asunto importante pero no habían podido empezar cuando una ANBU apareció en una nube de humo con una Sakura y Karin desnudas

La ANBU de cabellos morados y mascara de gato las llevo ante la Hokage al reconocerlas como discípulas de los Sennin y con incertidumbre de que alguien les hubiera hecho daño las llevo ante su presencia. Solo que no pudo vestirlas ni taparlas con nada ya que si se descuidaba tan siquiera un segundo el Genjutsu por el cual estaban influenciadas las hacia regresar a nadar en las aguas heladas del rio quitándose la poca ropa que les lograba poner

En un instante Tsunade preocupada por la seguridad de las adolescentes las examino encontrando que el Genjutsu no era común, este les sugestionaba a seguir fielmente las órdenes que se les daba pero afortunadamente era fácil de quitar por alguien más pero imposible para quien lo recibía

Libres del Genjutsu contaron todo, sin importarles mucho que estaban completamente desnudas solo cubriendo las partes más importantes de su joven anatomía con la ropa que recupero la ANBU de la orilla del rio, la cual solo pudieron sostener frente a su cuerpo para disimular su desnudes

Y así llegaban a ese punto donde los hermanos Uzumaki se reían a carcajadas y Tsunade no podía quitar una mueca de su cara al verlas escurriendo el agua en el piso, tiritando de frio mientras intentaban cubrirse lo más que podían con sus ropas sin la opción de podérselas poner por estar ahí Naruto

El rubio entre risas salió de la habitación por voluntad propia. Minutos después Naruto volvía a entrar a la oficina del Hokage viendo con una sonrisa de burla a las hermanas Haruno que tenían sus ropas mojadas puestas y caras avergonzadas

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta para cortar las burlas de los Uzumaki, cabe destacar que Hinata no dejo de reír en ningún momento, tal parecía que era más divertido verlo que sufrirlo en carne propia

\- **después hablare con Ino sobre ocuparlas de conejillo de indias en sus investigaciones** – dijo Tsunade bajo las protestas de las Haruno que clamaban la sangre de la rubia

-"aunque hay que reconocer lo bien que adapto un Genjutsu básico con las técnicas de su clan" – pensó con una sonrisa – "y se comportó mejor que yo… yo hubiera atentado contra la integridad de la aldea"—salió sin querer una sonrisa al comprender como alguien tan orgullosa como Ino se debería sentir después de que el incómodo secreto saliera a la luz

\- **cambiando de tema, ¿de qué era lo que querían hablar?** – dijo más seria

\- queremos que nos envíen a capturar al espía del que nos habló el Akatsuki hace tres semanas – contesto Naruto

\- **no** – dijo como ultima respuesta

\- ¿pero Obaa-chan porque no? – pregunto Naruto recibiendo una botella de sake vacía en medio de los ojos por ocupar la palabra prohibida

\- **porque es muy peligroso, ¿no han pensado que podría ser una trampa?** – contesto Tsunade

\- si, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer si queremos que Sasuke regrese a la aldea – esta vez fue Hinata la que hablo

\- **no hay ningún equipo disponible para hacer esa misión** – intento razonar una vez más Tsunade

Desde que Naruto hablo sobre lo que le dijo Itachi, el tema de Sasuke salía mucho a flote en sus conversaciones. No comprendía si era por querer que el Uchiha regresara o para proteger a la hija de Obito con la información que obtendrían como pago

\- ¿Qué hay del nuestro?—dijo Sakura señalándose

Tsunade solo suspiro

 **\- Naruto, el capitán de su equipo no pude abandonar la aldea por las próximas tres semanas al igual que Karin, su sensor, por un asunto que necesitamos hablar después** – contesto extrañando a las Kunoichis y haciendo que Naruto recordara algo importante que sucedería en una semana

\- pero estamos yo y Sakura, podemos ir solo nosotras – dijo Hinata

\- **No las pienso enviarlas sin un Jōnin experimentado** —dijo Tsunade al tiempo que levantaba la mano para interrumpir lo que iba a decir Hinata – **Kakashi no es una opción, despertó hace unos días y no pude moverse con libertad** -

El sonido de la puerta cuando se abría hizo que todos se tensaran

\- **adelante** – dijo sarcásticamente Tsunade cuando Danzō entro sin esperar su permiso

\- veo que llego en el momento indicado – dijo el consejero con su tono calmado de siempre

\- **que quieres ahora Danzō** – dijo cortante la Hokage

\- solo quería hablar de un tema que nos concierne a todos en esta sala, sé que por cuestiones diplomáticas nuestra querida Karin Haruno no podrá asistir a una importante misión – empezó a hablar el consejero

\- **Danzō** – dijo entre diente furiosa la Hokage

\- disculpe mi atrevimiento pero como sabrá es deber de la aldea de Konoha capturar al renegado Orochimaru lo antes posible y si es posible traer al chico Uchiha ya que no quedan miembros de su clan… por lo menos que conozcamos de su existencia – la última parte la dijo con un poco de sarcasmo que no paso desapercibidos por los presentes

\- **HABLA DE UNA VEZ** – Grito Tsunade desesperada de rodeos

\- quiero decir que su consejo personal, el de clanes y el civil están de acuerdo en enviar a un equipo a investigar la revelación del Akatsuki sobre Orochimaru y una posible captura por parte de Konoha, pero también sabemos que el único equipo capaz de hacerlo esta incompleto por lo que tome el atrevimiento de asignarles un Chūnin temporal – dijo Danzō con una sonrisa en el rostro por dejar sin armas para negarse a la Hokage

-"una vez que los mocosos Uzumakis no estén, podre hacerme de mi premio"—pensó con una mueca que prometía ser un risa en un futuro muy cercano mientras veía a las hermanas Haruno

\- entra – dijo danzo para que la puerta se abriera de nuevo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino sentía que la furia se le iba del cuerpo, siempre que lo veía tenía un efecto calmante en su persona

\- **SOI-YIN** – grito con alegría

El chico era un poco más alto que ella de complexión delgada y piel pálida, cabello un poco largo negro como la noche con unos ojos de igual color, siempre que lo veía se ruborizaba por lo parecido que era con Sasuke Uchiha

Era hijo adoptivo de unos reconocidos pintores e igual que sus padres él era muy bueno en el arte de la pintura ya sea paisajes o retratos, a color, solo a tinta o carboncillo. Era todo un dotado en cuanto a ese área de las bellas artes

Ino se acercó con paso alegre casi olvidándose porque estaba enojada

\- princesa, tiempo sin verte – dijo saludándola desde la entrada del lugar que sus padres ocupaban como taller – he ido a tu florería pero no te he visto –

\- si… etto…- pocas veces en su vida era tímida y solo era enfrente de Hinata y esa persona – he tenido que doblar turnos en el hospital, ¿como…? -

\- **SAI-KUN** – se escuchó la voz de otra muchacha

La aparente felicidad de Ino murió al ver acercarse a otra rubia con el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, bien cuidado. Su piel blanca como porcelana y con ropa que Ino juraría está hecha con hilo de oro por la forma que brillaba, siendo un kimono rosa pálido con diseños blancos de unas aves y un obi de color azul

Ella era hija de un adinerado comerciante de arte y razón por la cual Soi-yin e Ino se conocieron puesto que la recién llegada contrato a unos Shinobis para protegerla a ella y a Sai; como le llamaba la rubia recién llegada desde que tenía cuatro años de edad; para entregar una pintura hecha por el pelinegro y posteriormente traer el pago por dicha obra a Konoha, durante el trayecto el pelinegro e Ino se hicieron amigos

\- Akane, no te esperaba tan temprano – dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro el chico

\- a, eres tu… – dijo Akane con cierto desprecio al ver a Ino – princesa –

-"como una palabra puede ser un insulto o un alago según quien lo diga" –pensó Ino mientras veía como la rubia abrazaba posesivamente a Soi-yin

Era obvio para Akane que Ino se sentía atraída por su "novio"; sin que él lo sepa; y no ocultaba en ningún momento su desprecio por la Kunoichi rubia

Por su parte Ino no podía entablar más de dos oraciones sin querer matarla pero esa adolecente un año menor que ella, la intimidaba.

siempre se jacto y hasta se burló que en su aspecto de diva nadie la superaría, pero desde que empezó a entrenar en serio, junto a las horas en el hospital, no le dejaban mucho para su ritual diario de belleza, haciendo que se sintiera bien por su crecimiento como Kunoichi pero como mujer sentía que estaba perdiendo algo

Su deslumbrante cabello de antaño ya no lo era tanto en el presente, siendo corto hasta poco abajo de los hombros; no realmente por decisión propia; cuidado pero no al grado de antes al estar un poco opaco y con puntas abiertas. Su piel blanca seguía sin imperfecciones notorias al tener especial cuidado con las heridas, pero se veía un poco ceniza y lastimada por los entrenamientos bajo el inclemente sol de la tarde

Su ropa al no estar en misión era un poco "conservadora" con un top morado sin mangas y cuello alto que dejaba ver parte de su estómago y una falda lila por debajo de las rodillas que utilizaba al percatarse que era más cómoda que una falda pegada a sus muslos al estar sentada las interminables horas de estudio por ser alumna de una Sennin y prospecto a cabeza de su clan

Sus hombros se encorvaron por la tristeza al darse cuenta que si se comparaban las dos, ella llevaba las de perder al ser su contrincante lo más parecido a una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera encontrar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos ojos negros veían fijamente las puertas que separaba su presencia de las que estaban dentro de la oficina del Hokage. Siempre obedeciendo órdenes, nunca cuestionándolas, así había vivido sus dieciséis años de vida dentro de la aldea de la Hoja. Aldea a la que servía pero por la cual no sentía nada, de hecho no sentía nada por ningún ámbito de la vida, al despertar no pensaba en el ayer y mucho menos en el mañana, solo seguía las órdenes impuestas. No sentía remordimiento alguno por matar o cumplir las misiones costara lo que costara

Así había sido desde su primera misión al seguir y después vender las ubicaciones donde la princesa Hyūga hacia las tratos sucios para su padre fuera del clan, después fue la misión de seguir de cerca a una pelirroja que había llegado no tenía mucho a la aldea descubriendo su extraña habilidad para sanar a la gente. Su mayor hazaña había sido poder burlar a la guardiana auto impuesta de la bastarda del Uchiha, nadie más lo había logrado

No podía reprimir ese sentimiento en el pecho de estar haciendo algo bien cuando logro lo que ninguno antes pudo en su última misión… sobrevivir

-es lo único que pidió… - sacudió su cabeza ese tipo de sentimientos eran lo que tenía que olvidar por el bien de la misión

Como pocas veces en su vida se permitió recordar lo que su amo le pidió, puesto era de vital importancia para la misión que emprendería en breve

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora antes

En unas instalaciones subterráneas excavadas en lo profundo de la tierra con caminos y puentes que cruzaban la caída de cientos de metros que abarcaba toda la extensión vertical del complejo

Se encontraba en uno de los caminos principales Danzo junto a sus dos guardaespaldas, un castaño casi pelirrojo de ojos verdes y un pelinegro con una máscara que solo le dejaba ver la boca y barbilla

-tú has demostrado ser uno de mis mejores elementos, por ello te daré una misión de vital importancia—dijo Danzō después de permanecer varios minutos callado

\- como miembro de raíz, tú no tienes pasado, no tiene futuro, no tienes algo que denote tu individualidad – dijo Danzo

Muy pocos en la instalación no tenían el uniforme característico de un ANBU raíz. Con su chaleco gris, ropas negras y máscaras blancas. A ciencia cierta nadie sabía si había mujeres en ese lugar al no tener ningún distintivo físico o en la ropa que dijera que no eran varones

– no tienes nombre, no tienes familia y no tienes género, una herramienta no necesita de nada de eso, solo te debilitaría – continuo su discurso - pero como parte de tu misión tendrás que vivir hasta nuevo aviso como alguien débil, alguien que no fue pulido como herramienta hasta llegar a la perfección, por ello quítate la máscara- al quitarla una cabellera negra y ojos negros aparecieron detrás de esta –tu nombre clave será…-

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- entra – escucho al otro lado de la puerta

La voz de Danzo corto el recuerdo mientras entraba a la habitación

\- conozcan a Sai – menciono Danzō mientras una figura entraba a la oficina

Al entrar se pudo ver a una persona por lo menos veinte centímetros más baja que las Haruno y con cuerpo delgado que daba la impresión de ser enfermizo, su cabello negro era corto, unos ojos negros se quedaron viendo fijo al frente, su piel blanca anormalmente pálida por permanecer la mayor parte de su vida en la oscuridad contrastaba demasiado con su vestimenta negra que portaba. Consistía en una camiseta y cuello alto sin mangas que dejaba de descubiertos sus hombros y solo cubría hasta donde terminaban su esternón dejando el resto descubierto mostrando la piel de su abdomen, los pantalones negros ajustados que llegaban abajo de las rodillas y sandalias Shinobis estándar de color negro, en las manos llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Naruto entre cerro lo ojos, le era muy familiar

-"este niño se parece a Sasuke"—pensó al darse cuenta que por su altura y aspecto algo afeminado no debería tener más doce años

\- ella es mi mejor Kunoichi – revelo Danzō descolocando a todos

Mientras los adolescentes veían como si un extraterrestre se hubiera aparecido frente a ellos ya que no tenía nada de pecho y sus caderas no demostraban ser las de una mujer, la Hokage pensaba a todo vapor su siguiente movimiento

-"se enteró el asunto de Karin pero no el de Naruto"—analizo lo que sabía de la situación – "no me gustaría enviarla con ellos"—Tsunade no se sorprendió, al ser una consumada medico noto que la forma de caminar era la de una mujer sin importar su edad – "pero si me niego puede enterarse lo que tengo planeado con Naruto e impedirlo, no tengo alternativa necesito el apoyo de Naruto dentro del consejo de clanes"—

Con Obito muerto y por el momento casi extinto el clan Uchiha necesitaba ese voto a favor para poder mantener a raya a Danzō, los demás clanes siempre perseguían intereses personales antes que los de la aldea por ello no podía confiarse a que siempre recibiría su apoyo, sobre todo con el clan Hyūga, Hiashi siempre demostró estar en contra de los Uzumaki y a pesar de que no ha mostrado nada en contra de los niños desde que ella llego no le daría oportunidad de atraparla con la guardia baja

- **está bien, ella será sustituto temporal de Karin** – dijo Tsunade con un poco de enojo

-bien—el tono de danzo de victoria no fue disimulado en nada – me retiro, pero espero buenas noticias de esta misión – dijo con doble sentido que solo fue percibido por Tsunade

Sin más se retiró Danzō de la oficina

\- no será que es un niño que nos quiere engañar – murmuro Karin; desconfiando de los extraños como la vida que llevo le enseño; no pudiendo impedir hacer ese comentario al ver su nada desarrollado cuerpo

Sai la escucho, a pesar que el murmullo fue tan bajo que solo la pelirrosa la debió entender. ella como muchos en raíz fue sujeto de experimentación, con ello su sentido del oído y olfato fue ampliado. Solo tuvo un efecto secundario no deseado pero a pesar que muchas adolecentes de su edad pensarían que era una maldición, a ella no le importaba su físico semejante a una niña de once o doce años, ello le facilitaba sus tareas de infiltración y asesinato, solo había algo en el fondo de su mente, casi olvidado que le decía que le faltaba algo importante por experimentar pero nunca le hacía caso

Karin solo se quedó quieta mientras ese "niño" se acercaba a su persona. Tan rápido como llego la pelinegra le toma una de sus manos y la introdujo debajo de sus pantalones para sorpresa de todos y shock de la pelirroja

\- vez pervertida, yo soy una mujer de dieciséis años de edad – dijo monótonamente como si no le importara que Karin moviera desesperadamente sus dedos en un intento de retirar su mano de ese lugar tan intimo

Tan pronto como pudo soltarse Karin se refugió detrás de Naruto. Ella sabía lidiar con pervertidos o en este caso pervertidas pero era la primera vez que alguien era tan directo con ella, eso hizo prometerse a sí misma que nunca más duraría cuando escuchara que ella era una chica

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente

\- "van a ver muchos problemas"—pensó viendo como los cuatro adolescentes se quedaban viendo con interrogante a la pelinegra de cabellos cortos en medio de la habitación –"es más directa que Emi y no sabe lo que es el espacio personal"—

\- **bien creo que eso es todo por hoy** – dijo Tsunade cuando vio que la pelirroja tomaba color en el rostro – **se pueden retirar, Naruto después te informare los pormenores de la** **misión** – al decirlo recibió una confirmación por parte del rubio – **Karin, necesito hablar un momento contigo** – dijo antes que se retirara la pelirroja que seguía pegada a la espalda del rubio

- **no sé como decir esto, así que es mejor que lo leas** – le dio un pergamino cuando todos ya se habían ido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche llego muy rápido para gusto de la Hokage que se había quedado la mayor parte del día intentando deducir los planes de Danzō ya que en esta ocasión se adelantó demasiado a ella y no sabía dónde actuaria

lo principal era Karin, era obvio después del cruce de palabras con Danzō y un pequeño interrogatorio a la pelirrojo que el anciano consejero tenía que ver con el asunto que la retendría en la aldea, pero que ganaba el en todo eso

Podría ser que la quería fuera del equipo para hacerse de ella de una u otra forma, podría ocuparla para ampliar su poder político o simplemente la quería fuera para incluir a la Kunoichi que se presentó como Sai

La rubia suspiro cansada

La pelinegra era otra incertidumbre, ¿porque incluirla en el equipo?, la investigo e inspecciono meticulosamente sus cosas junto al departamento donde dormiría en la noche y no encontró nada fuera de lo común

Si quería que se quedara Karin en la aldea porque no simplemente dejar que se escogiera un suplente sin su intervención. Ese movimiento hacia pensar que el asunto de Karin solo era para crear un puesto en el equipo de esa misión

-"¿pero para qué forzar su ingreso al equipo?"—pensó la Hokage dando un sorbo de sake de la botella que tenia en la mano mientras veía la aldea iluminada artificialmente para detener la oscuridad de la noche

Quería impedir que encontraran a Orochimaru, o quería hacerse del Uchiha antes de que Hinata lo encontrara. Por lo que había leído durante esas horas en las anotaciones del tercer Hokage, los ANBU de raíz siempre tenían más de un objetivo en cada misión con variables y bifurcaciones según se desarrollara ya que una simple misión de robo de información podría convertirse en una de asesinato según se desarrollaran los hechos

Otra interrogante era la misión en sí, porque apoyarla siendo que el en un principio fue el que pido que se ingresará al Uchiha al libro bingo como desertor en lugar de desaparecido

-"¿quiere que salga de Konoha el equipo de Naruto?"—se pasó la mano por su cabellera desesperada de no entender la situación

No entendía y eso la estresaba pensando dos posibilidades, si quería que los hermanos Uzumaki se encontraran solos para tenderles una trampa o quería realizar algo cuando estuvieran lejos

El golpeteo para pedir entrar en la habitación la saco de sus pensamientos

Más de la mitad de la botella fue sorbida en ese momento para dejarla vacía a un lado del escritorio antes de sentarse en su silla

\- **pase** – dijo con voz un poco rasposa por el licor

\- deseaba verme Hokage-sama – dijo un hombre vestido con el característico uniforme ANBU

\- **si, te tengo una misión pero no como ANBU si no como infiltrado** – dijo el Hokage dándole un rollo que había escrito detallando la misión

\- veo porque me pidió regresar de la misión de donde me encontraba – dijo en un murmullo al ver su misión

\- **si, tu eres el único que podrá lidiar con las dos situación que se pudieran presentar** – dijo muy seria la Hokage – **saldrán mañana al medio día** –

\- si Hokage-sama – dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida el ANBU

\- **Tenzō** – dijo la Hokage para tomar la atención del ahora Jōnin – **se me olvidaba decirte que en esta misión tu nombre clave será Yamato** –

Tenzō solo suspiro quitándose la máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro, mostrando su cabello castaño y ojos negros, su barbilla era cubierta por el cuello alto de la camiseta que ocupaba debajo del traje ANBU

\- Mi esposa me matara por cambiar de nuevo mi nombre – con ese comentario triste salió de la oficina

\- **no sabré que tramas pero ocupare mis cartas con cuidado** – comento la Hokage después de varios minutos de silencio en su oficina

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día empezaba y Sai despertó con ojos en pánico, sudando copiosamente en su nuevo apartamento. Era pequeño y demasiado austero solo contando con una cama, un baño y una cocina, todo lo demás era innecesario. Cuando se tranquilizó se levantó he hizo los mismos pasos que había realizado desde los cuatro años de edad. Se bañó, alisto su equipamiento en una pequeña mochila de cuero, se vistió cambiando de la ropa típica de ANBU a la ropa que la inteligencia de raíz le había dejado en ese apartamento; solo eso pudo dejar, cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido sospechoso

De nuevo en el baño reviso con cuidado que nadie estuviera vigilando y se metió dos dedos a la garganta ocasionando que vomitara lo poco que había comido el día anterior. De entre el desperdicio rescato un pequeño pergamino que en su interior contenía unos documentos que Danzō le dio para entregar a su objetivo final

Cerciorándose que no quedara rastro en su persona o en el departamento de lo que hizo salió a reunirse con su "equipo"

Ella intentaba ser lo que le enseñaron, un objeto sin emociones ni recuerdos pero siempre que empezaba una misión tenía el mismo sueño en las noches.

Miedo, era lo primero que recordaba en el sueño, miedo de no saber dónde estaba, miedo de no encontrar a otra niña. Frustración era lo que seguía después al recordar a esa niña mucho más grande que ella

-"hermana" – pensó al recordar que así llamaba a esa persona

Con ese pensamiento paso por un parque y observo sin prestar atención a los niños jugar en el lugar. El verlos le recordaba el sentimiento de frustración que tenía en el sueño, su hermana la había abandonado en el orfanato

 _"tengo que hacer algo importante"_

Le dijo un día y nunca más la volvió a ver en el lugar. Días después ella ya no volvió a ver a ninguno de los niños de ese sitio al despertar en un cuarto frio y gris. Después vino el odio, desprecio a todo el mundo por olvidarla, dejarla con esas personas que jugaban con su joven cuerpo de cuatro años dejándola sin dormir, no permitiéndole comer por días o poniéndole agujas con líquidos que dolían mucho, varios niños que entraban con ella a los entrenamientos ya no salían, llevaban a su joven cuerpo al extremo para después quebrarlo con entrenamientos mucho más brutales

\- disculpe – la voz de una adolecente la saco de sus pensamientos al chocar con ella

La vio por el mismo tiempo que dura un parpadeo donde la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia le dio una sonrisa como disculpa antes de salir corriendo a donde sea que se dirigía

-"esa sonrisa"—pensó

La sonrisa, la misma que le daba su hermana hizo que recordara lo que siguió después en su sueño. La nada, nada de alegría, nada de sonrisas desde que vio a esa niña en el orfanato por última vez. Durante un tiempo vivió la esperanza pero varios años de sufrimiento rogando que esa niña que llamaba hermana la rescatara terminaron cuando leyó una carta que un día apareció en su austera celda, en algún lugar de su memoria reconoció la letra con que escribieron esas palabras

 _"si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que falle, me ordenaron acabar con la vida de dos niños esta noche en el orfanato, es peligroso pero la recompensa es una familia que nos acogerá para engrandecer a la aldea pero si fallo lo más seguro es que me cueste la vida pero no te preocupes, solo te pido que sobrevivas, que este sacrificio no sea en vano"_

Al terminar de leerla algo se quebró dentro de ella, no hubo más miedo, ni más frustración, ni siquiera odio, la carta había matado la esperanza de ser rescatada, nada llego después de esa carta, el dolor de los experimentos dejo de importarle, los huesos rotos por los entrenamientos dejaron de preocuparla, la sangre que mancho sus manos al finalizar su formación no dejo mella en ella

-sobrevivir—murmuro para hacer lo que esa niña le pedía que hiciera

Con esas palabras llego a las puertas de la aldea para reunirse con su nuevo equipo. Frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre adulto vestido con ropas Jōnin, cabello castaño y ojos negros que se encontraba platicando con una mujer castaña con el cabello un poco rizado vestida con un kimono amarillo

-"ese hombre no estaba en el expediente que me dieron"—pensó al ver que no se encontraba el rubio que debería ser su líder de equipo –"pero no hay cambios de planes"—se dijo a si misma cuando después de revisar la zona no encontró algún indico de su amo

Yamato parecía platicar con la mujer frente a él sin prestar a tención a su alrededor pero si noto cuando la pelinegra llego al lugar y también fue notada por la mujer con quien platicaba al reconocer una presencia muy familiar observándola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días después

Yamato tenía un tic en el ojo, la idea para cambiar el frio ambiente que generaban las tres Kunoichis sonaba mejor en su cabeza… mucho mejor. Pero después de las insinuaciones de doble y triple sentido de aquel hombre cuando pago y la mirada furiosa de unas mujeres se dio cuenta de su error

\- "Gracias a dios que Yukimi no es una Kunoichi"—rogaba que su esposa no se enterada de esto

\- capitán Yamato es la primera vez que me traen a un hotel tan lujoso – dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos mientras leía el folleto que les dieron al pagar su estadía por la noche

\- y tiene aguas termales – secundo Hinata igual de emocionada al no salir mucho a esos sitios mientras veía por un gran ventanal que adornaba una de las paredes del hotel como se alzaba sobre una colina y al fondo se veían las aguas termales junto a un frondoso bosque verde

Sai se quedó sin decir nada pero se veía particularmente interesada en las decoraciones y arte del lugar

Los comentarios se ganaron más miradas de enojo por parte de las mujeres que hacían limpieza en el hotel o se hospedaban en el mismo

Si, lo comprendió muy tarde

-"creo que no me veo muy bien acompañado de tres adolescentes yo solo en este sitio "—pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a muchas parejas de enamorados

-pervertido—le dijo una anciana al pasar junto a él viendo a la pelinegra más pequeña

Claro que tener a una adolecente que más bien parecía una niña no mejoraba su aspecto

-"Capitán Obito, me dejo como legado su mala suerte"—pensó mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían por su rostro

Yamato hizo muchas misiones con Obito y Kakashi, juntos y por separado, la norma general era que no importara que tan bien planeado estuviera algo siempre que estaba Obito se terminaban enredando las cosas con las mujeres, de hecho por eso termino casado a los quince años con su actual esposa; de lo que estaba muy agradecido; de no ser por Obito y su mala suerte estaba seguro que cada quien hubiera seguido su propio camino después de rescatarla de Orochimaru

\- porque llora Yamato-sama, también es mi primera vez – fue lo primero que dijo la pelinegra en los tres días que llevaban como equipo

Yamato se quedó como piedra, esas palabras no se las esperaba

\- **podría acompañarnos por favor** – una voz de hombre seguida por unas enormes manos en sus hombros lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad

Al voltear mientras sudaba mares vio a dos guardias que lo doblaban en estatura y con brazos tan gruesos como su propia cabeza

-¿Por qué el capitán Yamato llora y grita mientas se lo llevan esos sujetos?, ¿y que tiene que ver la suerte de Obito-sensei en eso?—pregunto con inocencia Hinata mientras veía como los guardias del hotel arrastraban a su capitán a quien sabe dónde mientras gritaba que todo era un mal entendido y maldecía a Obito

\- No sé, solo le dije que era mi primera vez en este tipo de lugares– Contesto Sai sin importarle los gritos del castaño

\- estoy segura que no le pasara nada – menciono Sakura mientras seguía leyendo el folleto del hotel – estará bien sin nosotras unas horas, vamos al spa – sabía que su deber era procurar la seguridad de su capitán pero tenía en su poder un pase para el spa del hotel y no pensaba desperdiciarlo

Hinata la apoyo pero tuvieron que llevarse arrastrando a Sai para poder entrar por la promoción que pago su capitán

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Konoha, en la torre del Hokage dentro de una sala de juntas el ambiente se podía cortar con un Kunai

Temari solo se sentía como objeto de adorno en el lugar, se suponía que su obligación era ser una intermediaria entre los deseos de Suna y Konoha pero no entendía porque tenía que estar en ese lugar si también se encontraba la Hokage y el Kazekage

La rubia solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente a su hermano, la junta no había empezado y se veía visiblemente incomodo moviéndose y acomodándose insistentemente en su asiento, hasta podía jurar que está nervioso y sonrojado

Después estaba la persona al otro lado de la mesa en iguales condiciones solo que en ella si podía asegurar que estaba sonrojada ya que la line que separaba su cabello rojizo con su cara ya no existía siendo solo un resplandor rojo el que se notaba

\- me alegra que nos pudiéramos reunir con tan poco tiempo de anticipación – menciono un hombre del lado de la mesa perteneciente a Suna

Temari lo enfoco, ella no lo conocía, era una persona que entro al consejo unos meses antes cuando su antecesor se le descubrió como uno de los perpetradores del intento de asesinar a Gaara

-"es el encargado de la política interna de Suna"—pensó Temari en un intento de discernir el motivo de la junta, no se le informo por ser una reunión improvisada al llegar una comitiva de Suna minutos antes y las dudas se estaban amontonando en su cabeza al no saber nada de la misma

\- tengo que decir que nuestra gente está muy feliz desde que se enteraron de la noticia y se alegran por nuestro Kazekage –dijo muy alegre el consejero

\- "¿Qué noticia?" – pensó Temari

\- **YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN ESTO** – la voz de una anciana intervino

\- "¿Chiyo-sama?"—pensó Temari al inclinarse un poco y verla al final de la mesa

- **es muy pronto, la pequeña novia no está lista** – dijo enojada – **esta alianza por matrimonio es demasiado apresurada** –

A Temari se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando escuchar eso

Karin se sentía morir, quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese instante, pensó días atrás cuando la Hokage le dio la carta explicando que querían realizar una reunión para ultimar los detalles para esa alianza que era una broma de pésimo gusto pero ver que estaba en esa sala junto a Gaara que también se veía muy incómodo con la situación junto a los dos ancianos de Suna peleando por un destino que solo le correspondía a ella, se dio cuenta que era muy real todo

\- **yo sugerí esto esperando que fuera en un futuro, dejando que esta relación madurada por unos años. Así es demasiado apresurado y solo terminara mal** – dijo Chiyo revelando su experiencia en estas situaciones

\- pero ya vio cómo se puso el pueblo – respondió el consejero de Suna – les agrado mucho la idea y más cuando los ANBUs que la conocieron explicaron que era muy… - busco las palabras más adecuadas para la situación - "hermosa" – eso ultimo lo dijo viendo de reojo a Karin

La pelirroja solo cruzo sus brazos por el pecho y se encorvo más, la forma libidinosa como la veía ese hombre no le agradaba, y era mucho que decir siendo discípula de Jiraiya el autonombrado súper pervertido

Temari rechino los dientes, Kankurō o alguno de los ANBUs que estuvieron en el funeral del Uchiha debió ser el boca floja que dio la noticia que Gaara estaba muy abrazado de la pelirroja en el funeral

Ella también tenía sus sospechas pero como decía la anciana, deberían llevarlo con cuidado por la forma de ser de ambos, si los presionaban demasiado todo esto terminaría muy mal

\- qué tal si dejamos que Haruno-san conozcan mejor al Kazekage en Suna – hablo por primera vez alguien del lado de Konoha

\- **Danzō** – mascullo la Hokage

\- me parece una buena idea – dijo alegremente el consejero de Suna – propongo que la pequeña novia… –

Chiyo abrió mucho los ojos, eso fue demasiado rápido, por lo regular el protocolo que siguen es una serie de tradiciones demasiado inflexibles; legado de cuando sus clanes eran nómadas en el desierto; que rigen al varón sin importar el cargo de este, así que Gaara debería ser el que visitara a Karin y no al revés, hay exenciones pero no sin negociar acaloradamente por estas

-"algo empieza a oler mal aquí"—pensó viendo al consejero

\- …pase unos días en nuestra aldea para que la conozcan mejor – termino el consejero

\- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Danzō sin poner resistencia

La Hokage solo se quedó callada al no tener algún argumento que impidiera eso y Karin estaba tan avergonzada que no podía formular idea alguna

\- entonces creo que terminamos aquí – dijo Danzō dando por terminada la reunión – les enviaremos un mensaje cuando decidamos la fecha de visita de la señorita Haruno –

Chiyo salió del lugar pensando la forma de averiguar que tramaba el consejero de Suna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba dando vueltas por la recepción que antecedía a la oficina del Hokage, se acababa de enterar de la situación de Karin y estaba furioso pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos en los siguientes dos días, si no quería que su nombramiento que cabeza del clan Uzumaki fuera impedida por alguien o todos en el consejo

También estaba su propio nombramiento, él no sabía nada de ser parte de un clan, mucho menos ser el que lo dirija

-"¿porque tiene que pasarnos esto?"—pensaba desesperado por tener semejante responsabilidad en las manos – "lo que daría por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar todo esto"—

En ese punto añoraba sus días como Genin ignorante de todas esas situaciones

\- no te preocupes – Naruto escucho una voz que intentaba calmarlo – estoy segura que todo se resolverá bien para Karin – dijo Shizune al momento que terminaba de revisar algunos documentos que Tsunade le dio como "parte" de su trabajo como "asistente" de la Hokage, siendo más de la mitad de los documentos que la rubia tenía que revisar en el día

\- eso espero – dijo Naruto para no revelar todo lo que le aquejaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chiyo estaba pérdida deambulando por los pasillos que giraban en torno a la arquitectura circular de la torre del Hokage, se encontraba pensando en cómo sacar del problema que metió a Karin y Gaara sin destruir la relación que habían logrado tener los dos

Su experiencia le dictaba que si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso no terminaría nada bien para ninguna de las dos partes

-"¿Cómo impedir esto?"—Se preguntaba – "no conozco a nadie en Konoha que pueda ayudar en lo que necesito"-

– Estoy segura que todo se resolverá bien para Karin – escucho la voz de una mujer cuando pasaba por el lugar

Al levantar la vista vio a un rubio conocido también en el sitio

\- tu eres el amigo de la pequeña novia verdad – lo señalo – U…zu…ma…ki – entono el nombre de Naruto como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo en ese momento

\- etto… si abuela de Suna – contesto Naruto

\- **necesito hablar contigo en privado** – ordeno Chiyo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una oficina iluminada por velas un hombre entraba ayudándose a caminar con un bastón

\- Fu – dijo Danzo

De inmediato su guardaespaldas castaño apareció frente a el

\- en unas semanas lograre que la Uzumaki salga sola de la aldea, ten preparado un equipo para secuestrarla cuando este en Suna, así tendré una excusa para debilitar más a esa aldea y anexarla a Konoha, como bono adicional optendre a esa niña que tanto necesito en mis experimentos – dijo sobándose su brazo vendado

\- si – contesto Fu para desparecer en un torbellino de hojas

Danzō solo se quedó viendo como en su escritorio se encontraban dos expedientes que no tenía cuando se fue. Dio una mueca de felicidad absoluta

Uno tenía la foto de una niña de dos años de edad con cabellera castaña y ojos negros. El otro tenía una foto de una niña de tez morena y cabellos verdes sonriendo con los ojos cerrados cuando le tomaron la foto para el expediente

\- fue más fácil de lo que pensé hacerme de los expedientes que tenía Tsunade-hime – dijo danzo mientras revisaba los pormenores de sus próximas reclutas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata se encontraba con la cara roja mientras intentaba lidiar con su problema de "flotación" cuando Sakura se le quedo viendo con una mirada de muerte

La sesión de spa terminaba con un baño en unas aguas termales únicas del lugar, pero Hinata tenía el problema que una parte de su anatomía no se hundía como ella deseaba, haciendo que Sakura se tocara su propio pecho y la mirada de envidia se posara en sus orbes jade

Sai era un caso muy aparte, mientras Sakura y Hinata a pesar de estar entre mujeres ocuparon una toalla para cubrir sus cuerpos, ella se paseaba como si estuviera vestida mostrando su nada desarrollado cuerpos sin pudor alguno

\- **Vaca Lechera** – dijo Sai mientras se paraba al borde de la tina de aguas termales

\- ¿que? – preguntaron Sakura y Hinata al no entender de lo que hablaba Sai

\- que para eso sirven ¿no?, para dar leche—Sai señalo el pecho de Hinata – de lo contrario no entiendo para que son tan grandes –

Hinata llego a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo nunca antes visto y sumergió el cuerpo hasta que solo sobresalía sus ojos sobre el agua

Sakura vio como unas lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Hinata por el comentario, motivo por el cual volteo a ver a Sai con cara enojada

\- eso es lo que estabas pensando mientras mirabas su cuerpo– le dijo Sai a Sakura ignorando la mirada de la pelirrosa – ¿o eres de las que van en contra de la naturaleza? – pregunto mientras entraba al agua caliente

Sakura solo suspiro mientras veía como Hinata ya estaba completamente debajo del agua dejando flotar su cabello negro y rojo sobre la superficie

- **"ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, NOS DIJO…"** —Sakura escucho gritar su voz interna antes de llegar a un sonrojo solamente visto antes en piel de Hinata

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yamato suspiraba mientras veía tres semillas en su mano.

Después de aclarar el problema y relajarse el también en las aguas termales ordeno una comida completa en la habitación. Ensaladas, mariscos, carnes, frutas y varias bebidas se mostraban frente a él a la espera a que las demás integrantes del equipo llegaran

Sin meditarlo demasiado coloco las semillas en los platos que creía que serían los que las adolescentes más comerían

- **Shānnarō** – escucho el grito lejano de Sakura

\- por lo menos ya están hablando – dijo con una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la frente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Bien Danzō empieza a mover sus piezas, ¡aparecieron dos Sai en la historia!, ¿por cuál de los tres pelinegros se decidirá Ino?, ¡¿algún día publicare a tiempo mis capítulos!?. Son preguntas que empiezan a formase en este capitulo

Como vieron casi es un hecho que Karin se va a Suna, para aquellos que tenían miedo de que fuera la pareja de Naruto esta Karin ya pueden respirar tranquilos, Karin por culpa de Danzō estará más cerca del Kazekage. Solo la duda persiste, lograra secuestrarla, que hará Chiyo para impedir que la amistad que sienten los dos pelirrojos no se vuelva odio

Este capítulo más que nada fue cómico, ciento que los tenía muy abandonados en ese aspecto pero en el siguiente capítulo empieza una trama original de mi fic y termina la original de Naruto del puente tenchi

También en los próximos capítulos agregare unos omakes cortos para dar una introducción a los universos donde llegaran Karin y Sakura en la parte del camino del ninja, cada una ira a una dimensión diferente

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

Itachi vive: 3

Itachi muere: 0

 **carlos29:** si tienes razón, esa cuarta persona (que ya tuvo una aparición) será un hilo conductor para que Itachi se quede en Konoha

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** hola, Danzō no perderá más oportunidades pero como dice el dicho el que mucho abarca poco aprieta

En cuanto a Sasuke no era un héroe pero tampoco será el maldito o idiota que ponen en muchos fic, el será más un anti héroe, hace las cosas necesarias pero sus métodos no son nada pacíficos

Las demás películas no estoy seguro, depende que tan inspirado este, pero aquí entre nos, se me está ocurriendo la trama de la prisión de sangre donde la que envíen (y no será por un cargo falso como con Naruto) a Karin por desertar de la aldea de la hierba. Depende que tanto tiempo me dé para crear este nuevo argumento desde zero

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : Hola, si sé que es doloroso (hasta a mí me dolió), desde que empecé a planear este fic Obito moriría en circunstancias similares, originalmente lo matarían en la primera misión a manos de los renegados que encontraron en Suna pero me gustó tanto el personaje que no lo pude matar (creo que logre mi cometido al hacer un Obito que se dejara querer para que si se sintiera su muerte), alargando su muerte hasta que en la trama fuera inevitable, pero no te preocupes recuerda el comentario de Kakashi

 ** _"_** ** _estoy seguro que eres tan testarudo que te las ingeniarías para visitarla aun estando del otro lado"_**

No fue solo por ponerlo y también encontré un _deus ex machina_ que puede gustarte

Y si tienes razón, Tsunade dice un numero que no cuadra y es clave para lo que viene después

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2016-12-15 (si no me mata el trabajo primero)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	42. puente al cielo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 32 puente al cielo y caminos cruzados

Naruto se sentía nervioso. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que hablo con Chiyo acrecentando más sus temores, se encontraba con un casi imperceptible tic en una de sus cejas e intentaba ni respirar para que no se notara un temblor a la espera de apoderarse de su cuerpo, en pocos segundos se decidiría no solo su futuro en la aldea, sino también el de su hermana junto a Karin y Sakura

Karin estaba temblando sentada al fondo de la sala junto a Naruto en una silla donde le pidieron quedarse, no sabía que hacían en ese lugar pero el ambiente tan cargado la asfixiaba, sobre todo la furia asesina que desprendía el consejero llamado Danzō que disimulaba con un rostro de aburrimiento

-¿por qué se encuentra aquí el joven Uzumaki, Hokage-sama? – el primero en hablar fue Hiashi con un tono molesto

Si bien ya no realizaba actos en contra de los Uzumaki eso no quería decir que no los viera con odio y su sed de venganza no aflorara al tenerlos de frente

-si, ¿Qué desea pedirnos el Jōnin Uzumaki? – dijo ácidamente Danzō

Estaba furioso, movió muchos recursos para poder poner sus piezas en orden, desde sobornar al consejero de Suna; con la estúpida promesa de darle a Karin cuando todo acabara, lo cual nunca sucedería; hasta colocar efectivos para que en ese día donde se realizaba la junta mensual del consejo se hicieran de sus nuevas reclutas. Por ello pidió que la pelirroja estuviera en la audiencia con la excusa de pulir algunos detalles con referente a la alianza con Suna

-"no puedo permitir que ella detecte a mis ANBUs junto a la Uchiha"—pensó viéndola, sabiendo que era una peligrosa sensor pero dentro de la sala había sellos para que no detectara nada fuera

Pero su ojo libre se posó en el Uzumaki junto a Karin. Supo muy tarde que por un motivo oculto él se quedó en la aldea pero le molestaba no saber nada al respecto

-" ¿Qué hace ese estúpido aquí?"—se preguntó con desagrado –"el debería perder el control frente a Sai para que tuviera un motivo de degradarlo y anexarlo a raíz"—

Su mirada no se apartaba de Tsunade que no tenía expresión alguna mientras veía a Naruto con ojo analítico

-" ¿que estas planeando?"—se preguntó Danzō llegando a la conclusión de que estaba por saber la razón por la cual triplico la vigilancia en la aldea haciendo sus labores de espionaje más difíciles

Un leve toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

- **Pasa** – hablo por primera vez Tsunade desde que entraron en la sala

Shizune entro cargando dos rollos, uno era de un tamaño considerable y sobre este venia uno de tamaño normal

Danzo se le quedo viendo al enorme pergamino reconociéndolos como el que le daba su estatus a los clanes como tal en Konoha, solo había dos razones para que los hubiera traído al consejo

-"por fin le quitaran el estatus de clan a esos idiotas de los Uchiha"—dio una pequeña mueca de burla – "o será…"—tan pronto como lo pensó lo descarto por ser algo que solo el sabia en ese momento mientras veía al Uzumaki sentado al fondo de la sala

\- **antes de comenzar la reunión acostumbrada, tengo que informarles algo importante** – Tsunade tomo el pergamino pequeño y lo extendió frente a sus ojos – **no tengo que recordarles que Hiruzen Sarutobi nuestro tercer Hokage y mi maestro murió hace tres años defendiendo a la aldea, pero lo que no saben es que de su testamento, en su momento, no se dieron a conocer todos las peticiones, sobre todo uno que se cumplió hace unas semanas** –

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, todo lo relacionada con Hiruzen era muy respetado. Danzō solo esperaba tener más información para poder contratacar a la rubia

\- **tal como lo estipula su testamento, yo Tsunade Senju como la quinta Hokage le informe a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Uzumaki su verdadero origen** – termino de decir y el consejo civil empezó a murmurar puesto no sabían nada de eso

El consejo de los clanes también empezó a murmurar, solo Shikaku sabia la verdad de los niños, o creía saberlo puesto la pelinegra Uzumaki lo dejaba muy consternado sobre quienes podrían ser sus padres arrastrando a la duda también a su hermano

Danzó entorno los ojos, ese secreto era el único que le interesaba que nunca se supiera de los demonios, secreto por el cual había matado a todo aquel que lo lograba averiguar y estaba seguro que con la muerte de Hiruzen solo él lo sabía

\- **ES UNA MENTIRA SOBRE SU VERDADERO ORIGEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE ELLOS MATARON A SUS PADRES AL SER COMPLETAMENTE CONSUMIDAS SUS ALMAS POR EL DEMONIO DE NUEVE COLAS** – grito Danzō en un intento desesperado de que no se supiera la verdad

\- **Danzo, su origen ya fue dado a conocer y no hay pruebas que no sean sus padres** – dijo con calma Tsunade

\- **EXIJO ALGO QUE COMPRUEBE QUE NO NOS ESTAS ENGAÑANDO** – grito Danzō arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al ver la sonrisa marcada en la cara de Tsunade

Los demás espectadores a excepción los dos consejeros restantes del Hokage estaban intrigados con el asunto, ellos no sabían realmente quienes eran los padres de los niños pero solo con ver al hermano mayor ya tenían una idea de su origen

\- **bien, ese deseo te lo puedo cumplir en este momento** – dijo sonriente Tsunade

Con una sola mano levanto el pesado rollo para que todos pudieran verlo

\- **todos saben que este rollo inscrito con sellos especiales creado por mi abuela Mito Uzumaki contiene todos los clanes vivos y muertos de la aldea de Konoha** – sentencio ganándose el silencio de la sala

Era muy raro que ese rollo fuera ocupado para una prueba, muchos en el lugar solo lo habían visto para dar como muerto a un clan

\- **para dar por muerto a un clan tienen que marcarlo con sangre los actuales líderes de todos los clanes vivos del rollo, para dar el nacimiento a un nuevo clan es un caso similar pero no antes de que dicho clan pase un sinfín de tradiciones impuestas por los fundadores** — siguió dando su discurso Tsunade

-"si es ese el caso, no hay forma que logren de nuevo el estatus de clan, es muy fácil manipular las tradiciones para que no lo logren ser"—pensó con una sonrisa al pensar en todos los clanes que intentaron su estatus en la aldea y tuvieron que conformarse con ser solo civiles de Konoha

\- **pero también se puede revivirse sin que el clan tenga que pasar por ese protocolo** – dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade al adivinar el siguiente moviente de Danzo

\- **ESO NO ES VERDAD, NO EXISTE TAL REGLA** – grito Danzō desesperado para que no se diera a conocer tal secreto

\- **existe pero nunca se ha ocupado porque básicamente es como revivir a un muerto, se creía imposible hasta la aparición de esos niños** – dijo Tsunade muy seria - **mi abuela Mito no sé porque puso un seguro de esta índole pero según su diario personal dice que se puede revivir un clan si el líder o un descendiente directo del mismo pone su sangre en el sello correspondiente a su clan en el pergamino** \- recordando lo que le conto su abuela en su juventud y comprobándolo en la biblioteca Senju – **es un caso en teoría imposible ya que para dar por muerto un clan en Konoha todos sus miembros deben estar muertos, eso incluye al líder junto a sus descendientes** -

Con cuidado desenrollo el pergamino para horror del consejero se detuvo en el tercer clan inscrito en el

\- **NARUTO UZUMAKI ACÉRCATE** – ordeno Tsunade – **COMO PRUEBA DE TU VERDADERO ORIGEN REVIVE AL CLAN UZUMAKI** – dijo señalando el nombre tachado del tercer clan que llego a Konoha; siendo los dos primero los fundadores históricos

Todos en la sala estaban expectantes, todos daban por hecho que no había más sangre Uzumaki en Konoha o en el mundo

Tan pronto como la sangre toco el pergamino donde se veía el nombre del clan tachado con la sangre de los líderes que lo dieron por muerto, la sangre de Naruto le dio un tono rojo a la inscripción y la anterior tachadura con sangre negra se disolvió

Todos dejaron de respirar al ver eso y el pelinegro Nara dio una sonrisa. Todo ya era tan claro como el agua en su cabeza

Cuando el nombre del clan se volvió negro la madera del piso del salón crujió y las personas sentadas en el círculo central, donde los principales clanes se sentaban, se tuvieron que parar ocupando todas sus habilidades Shinobis para no pasar el ridículo de caer de sus asientos frente a sus similares

La mesa hecha de madera empezó a alargarse lo suficiente para crear una apertura entre la silla del líder Uchiha y la del líder Hyūga. Cuando la apertura fue suficiente del piso empezó a crecer una silla nueva de madera sólida. La silla idéntica a todas las demás al terminar de formarse en su respaldo con fuego se creó el símbolo Uzumaki con su torbellino tan característico

\- **necesitas más pruebas Danzō** – dijo Tsunade viendo como de nuevo los líderes de los clanes tomaban sus asientos

Todos veían la nueva silla, nunca habían visto la creación de un nuevo clan, solo habían presenciado cuando terminaban de poner su sangre dando por muerto uno como su silla se hacía polvo y la mesa perdía medidas para que no se notara la ausencia

\- **mi abuelo era ingenuo pero no tonto para dejar que su Jutsu fuera engañado por cualquiera y mi abuela era la mejor en cuanto a sellado y no dejaría que un simple intercambio de sangre la engañara. Así que como pediste, la prueba de que Kushina Uzumaki líder del clan Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze anterior Hokage de Konoha, son los padres de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze es indiscutible** \- sentencio para que a todos les quedara claro

El consejero solo apretaba los puños, los demonios se le estaban escapando de las manos, ahora no podría ingresar a Raiz al líder del clan Uzumaki sin tener que lidiar con todo el consejo y estaba seguro que no lo podría convencer por ningún medio de abandonar a su hermana

-"por eso dejo que obtuviera muchas cosas fácilmente"—pensó con furia al darse cuenta que muchos movimiento que creyó ganar por la habilidad de sus ANBU solo fueron una distracción para que no se fijara en ese día –"pero donde planeo todo"—era una pregunta que recorría todos sus pensamientos

Koharo y Homura solo se quedaron en silencio viendo a Danzō, tenía tiempo que no lo apoyaban en sus propuestas por estar cargadas de ambiciones en lugar de beneficiar a la aldea

\- **Naruto puedes ocupar tu puesto en el consejo de clanes** – dijo Tsunade para dar una sonrisa cuando escucho el golpe del puño de Danzō sobre la mesa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el hospital de Konoha en un sencillo cuarto se encontraba una niña peliverde sentada en la cama donde había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en el último mes

Junto a ella se encontraba una adolecente casi mujer de cabellos rosas-rojizos que le estaba ayudando a comer al tiempo que cuidaba a una niña pelinegra de ojos rojos que intentaba alimentarse por si misma al lado de ellas

La peliverde despertó una semana después de llegar a Konoha dándose cuenta de inmediato que ya no tenía su pierdan derecha ni su brazo izquierdo, en pánico intento escapar al tener grabado en su cabeza lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente cuando dos hombres después de arrastrarla por la oscuridad de una cueva la dieron como tributo a un espectro de ojos anillados color violeta

Después de una paliza por parte de Tsunade que en ningún momento se tocó el corazón con la paciente lograron explicarle que paso y como la rescataron

Emi estaba cuidándola en ese lugar por petición de Tsunade para que le hiciera compañía ya que lo último que necesitaba era quedarse sola

 _"No tengo tiempo para cuidar a una mocosa que ni siquiera conozco"_

Fue lo que dijo inmediatamente mostrando ese lado tímido que siempre tenía al conocer nuevas personas. Lo siguiente que supo es que despertó en el hospital en la habitación especial que tenían para las víctimas de la furia de la Kage. Dándole una oportunidad; sobre todo por el miedo de regresar como paciente al hospital; discretamente miro por la puerta viendo como la niña tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana mientras tocaba el muñón de su brazo izquierdo

Algo sintió en su corazón que se estrujaba, nunca le gusto ver a los niños sufrir en el orfanato y esa niña parecía que cargaba todo el peso del mundo. Todo fue muy fácil después, Tsunade tenía razón lo único que necesitaba era una amiga mostrando ser toda un generador de energía y sin importar la falta de sus miembros podía hacer tal cantidad de alboroto con un par de muletas o una silla de ruedas que ya todo el hospital la conocía

 _"¿cómo sigue la mocosa?"_

Recordó Emi la plática que tuvo con Tsunade durante el desayuno

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas horas antes

\- eeeeeeeemi – la voz rasposa y perdida de Tsunade se escuchó en la cocina de la casa que compartían Tsunade, Shizune y Emi

\- otra vez estuvo bebiendo toda la noche – se quejó entre murmullos Emi ignorándola – y ahora va a querer que sea su sirvienta de nuevo – mascullo enojada de que la última vez la mantuvo dando vueltas por la aldea haciendo todos sus encargos

\- **¿Qué dijiste?** – dijo Tsunade totalmente repuesta sin rastros de la resaca

\- Nada señora – contesto la pelirrosa cuadrándose como si fuera un Shinobi bajo su cargo

Ella ya había sufrido en carne propia lo mucho que duelen sus golpes

\- **eso pensé** – dijo Tsunade dándole una mirada afilada - **¿Cómo se encuentra la mocosa?** —

\- es más problemática que todos los niños del orfanato y Mirai juntos – dijo Emi con desgano mientras se volvía a centrar en su desayuno – le tuve que esconder las muletas para que no volviera a escapar durante la noche – se quejó por los problemas extra que la hacía pasar

\- entonces se está recuperando – dijo pensativa Tsunade

\- ¿a qué viene la pregunta? – la miro Emi con curiosidad

\- sabes que mande a un mensajero a su aldea. Regreso el día de ayer con información al respecto – dijo pensativa Tsunade mientras de la despensa sacaba una botella de Sake

\- entonces ya es hora de que regrese a su casa – dijo triste la pelirrosa, le había tomado cariño a la Jinchuriki

\- **no** – dijo con firmeza Tsunade – **lo que informo el ANBU que envié es que ya no existe Takigakure, fue destruido por Akatsuki** – dijo muy seria Tsunade

- **¿cómo?, ¿Toda la aldea fue destruida?, ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo una represalia o buscaban a Fu de nuevo?** – dijo alterada Emi pensando en las posibilidades tras los perpetradores

\- **no estoy segura de lo sucedido, según las versiones de los superviviente fueron dos hombres que a sus ojos eran inmortales. Quienes buscaban el agua del héroe pensando que era una cura milagrosa** – dijo Tsunade pensando en lo ocurrido – **pero eso es una tontería ya que esa agua te da una fuerza y vitalidad sorprendente pero cuando acaba el efecto lo más seguro es que mueras, es muy estúpido que busquen una cura en esa agua** – no encontraba sentido a esa acción

\- ¿entonces que pasara con Fu? – pregunto Emi preocupada

\- **por el momento seguirá en Konoha, después ella decidirá ya que lo que quedo de la aldea de Taki no la quiere de regreso** – dijo Tsunade dando por terminado el desayuno junto a la botella de sake

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **EEEEMIIII-CHAAAAN** – la voz de la peliverde la regreso a la realidad

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo desorientado por sus recuerdos

\- engo ampre y u no e ayimentas – dijo Fu distorsionando las palabras por tener abierta la boca exageradamente en busca que introdujera la cuchara que quedo a medio camino por el recuerdo

Emi dio una mueca que podría interpretarse como una risa y siguió con su cometido ya que la niña todavía no aprendía a ocupar su mano derecha al ser surda de nacimiento

No había terminado de regresar la cuchara al plato cuando una sensación horrible le recorrió toda la espalda e instintivamente se lanzó a su costado cubriendo con su cuerpo a Mirai que se encontraba sentada a su lado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hanabi, Konohamaru y Kasumi no se la estaban pasando bien en esa misión de rango D que Kurenai les hizo atender, pero para alegría de los Genin su sensei tampoco se la estaba llevando fácil

\- **EL PEDIDO DE LA MESA TRES TIENE UN RETRASO DE MEDIA HORA** – gritaba una niña pelinegra

\- **KONOHAMARU DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON LAS CLIENTES Y TU HANABI DESPUÉS LO ASESINAS** – grito Kurenai al borde del colapso mientras detenía a la Hyūga de matar a su compañero por celos

\- pero sensei, ellas son las que me llaman para que les dé solo un vaso de agua o hielo – dijo sonrojado Konohamaru por lo dicho

\- **¿dónde está Miina-san?** – pregunto Kurenai un poco desesperada buscando ayuda

Cuando la Hokage le pidió de favor tomar esa misión clase D la acepto sin pensarlo mucho, se dio cuenta que subestimo el trabajo de Elyse para mantener a flote su restaurante al coordinar a muchas personas entre cocineros, repartidores, meseros y toda la gente que entregaba los productos para realizar la comida

\- está en una misión fuera de la aldea – contesto Hanabi intentando regresar a unos cangrejos que se negaban a permanecer dentro del recipiente que los encerraba

\- bien hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo Kurenai intentando resignarse a que esa misión estaba mal catalogada ya que como mínimo deberá se rango A

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elyse estaba en su habitación, tenía todo el mes sin querer ver a nadie, se había quedado sola y todas las ganas de vivir se habían ido junto con Obito

Varias veces estuvo tentada a terminar con todo y reunirse con su familia pero algo la detenía. Era ahí cuando siempre unas pequeñas manos la traían de nuevo a la realidad haciendo que se sintiera estúpida al pensar que estaba sola, todavía tenía a su hija por la cual luchar en la vida

\- ¿Qué sucede Rin?—pregunto Elyse limpiándose las lágrimas, parecía que su hija sabia cuando estaba pensando cosas sin sentido

La niña se veía inquieta, más de lo normal, señalando la puerta para que salieran de la habitación

Elyse lo pensó unos segundos y estuvo a punto de negarse como todos las veces pasadas, pero el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio de una foto le mostro su aspecto desaliñado mientas la foto le mostraba a un Obito sonriente a pesar de todo lo que paso en la vida

\- **tienes razón, si tu padre me viera se burlaría de mi por no ser fuerte como siempre le asegure** – dijo con convicción y no se había levantado de la cama del todo cuando en todo su apartamento aparecieron símbolos negros que resplandecían en rojo intermitentemente

- **Danzō** —no tardo en relacionar la alarma que puso Karin en el edificio

Haciendo alarde del entrenamiento que aun llevaba como Kunoichi tomo a su hija con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba una Katana que mantenía como adorno en la pared junto a su cama

\- **NO SERÉ TAN HÁBIL COMO MIS PADRES CON LA ESPADA PERO TAMPOCO SOY UNA NOVATA** – grito cuando se vio rodeada por cinco ANBUs de Raíz

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué sucede Kurenai-sensei?—pregunto preocupada Kasumi viendo los extraños símbolos que aparecieron en las paredes resplandecer de color rojo

\- no lo sé pero ayuden a sacar a todos los clientes del restaurante, yo iré a preguntarle a Elyse-san –contesto la pelinegra mayor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fu estaba estática mientras veía como frente a ella se encontraba de pie Emi mientras sostenía a la pequeña Mirai en brazos ocupando su propio cuerpo como escudo para detener los Kunai que intentaban acabar con la vida de todos en la habitación

\- **TA… TAL VEZ NO SEA UNA KUNOICHI PERO SOY HIJA DE JIRAIYA, SABIO DE LOS SAPOS Y LES JURO QUE ME TENDRÁN QUE MATAR PARA HACERLES DAÑO A ESTAS NIÑAS** – grito mientras su cuerpo sangraba por tener incrustado varios Kunais

\- **EMI, ESCAPA LLÉVATE A MIRAI CONTIGO** – grito Fu viendo como un pequeño charco rojo se formaba en los pies de la pelirrosa

\- **qué clase de niñera seria si te dejo a ti con esos sujetos** – dijo Emi mirando de reojo a no menos de diez ANBUs

\- "no son ANBU de Oba-san"—pensó a no ver distintivo alguno en las máscaras de ellos –"serán del sujeto que me advirtió"—una gota de sudor cayo por su frente al verse muy superada - "¿por qué tendré que ser tan inútil?"—se recrimino por no saber qué hacer para que no mataran a las niñas que tenía bajo su cuidado

Rápidamente vio su entorno, Fu estaba en la cama que daba a una ventana, solo que estaban en el tercer piso, la salida y más de la mitad de la habitación ya estaba invadida por los extraños ANBUs

\- "saben lo que es Fu"—pensó Emi al darse cuenta que eran demasiados Shinobis para dos lisiadas como ellas

\- **DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UNA KUNOICHI QUE NUNCA SERÉ YO** – dijo con firmeza

Fu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir como le aventaban a la pequeña Mirai a su brazo y de inmediato dejo de sentir la cama para tener la sensación de caer

\- **EMIIIIII** – grito Fu al ver como la adolecente era impactada por varios Kunais para protegerlas y pudieran salir por la ventana

Cayó sin problemas sobre su único pie mientras que Mirai lloraba en silencio por la sensación que sintió en todo ese tiempo

Una gran cantidad de personas salieron a ver que sucedía por el grito que dio segundos antes Fu

\- ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto una enfermera y por mero instinto tomo a la bebe del brazo de la niña

Fu no le hizo caso a nada ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento dejo de sentir el cuerpo de Mirai en su brazo, solo veía al infinito, recordando como Emi era acribillada y en esos momentos solo se veía su cabello rosa, ahora convertido en rojo sangre, sobresalir de la ventana manchando la fachada del edificio

Caminando como si tuviera las dos piernas se desplazó a la pared subiendo por ella para asombro de muchos; Nadie noto el tenue brillo rojo que formaba de nuevo sus extremidades; para llegar en menos de un segundo a la habitación por la que salió

Los ANBUs de Raíz se disponían a decapitar a la pelirrosa para dar como un hecho la muerte de la que frustro sus planes, la misión principal había cambiado, los habían descubierto así que tenían que matar a todos en el hospital y culpar a la Jinchuriki de que perdió el control para que su amo la pudiera reclamar

El ANBU levanto el tanto que tenía en las manos y violentamente lo dejo caer hacia el cuello de la pelirrosa. La sangre escurrió por las sábanas blancas y una cabeza rodo por el suelo siendo detenida por el pie de otro de los ANBUs

\- atrápenla – ordeno el ANBU al ver como la niña por la que venían entro de nuevo por la ventana y de la nada la cabeza de su compañero se desprendía de su cuerpo

Fu ignoro el grito de su perseguidor, solo se centró en ver como Emi daba sus últimos alientos de vida al tener clavados decenas de Kunais en el cuerpo, estaba tan ensimismada en la pelirrosa que no se dio cuenta que decapito a un segundo ANBU con una extremidad que ya no existía

\- Emi, despierta – rogo la niña – me prometiste que me ibas a llevar a comer algo delicioso si me portaba bien—le recordó la promesa hecha cuando llego

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando dejo de sentir la respiración del cuerpo que sostenía en su brazo

Los ANBUs se quedaron quietos, la niña sin prestarles la menor atención ya había matado a la mitad de sus compañeros y ahora se sentía que emanaba una furia que despertaba su instinto de miedo supuestamente eliminado por su amo

\- **LOS MATARE, LOS MATARE POR QUITARME A MI AMIGA** – rugió Fu – **ERA MANDONA, SE ENOJABA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD Y BRUTA EN MUCHOS ASPECTOS PERO TAMBIÉN ERA GENTIL, AMABLE Y AMOROSA, FUE LA PRIMER PERSONA QUE NO ME IGNORO, QUE NO FINGÍA QUE YO NO EXISTÍA** – grito helando la sangre de sus agresores en cada palabra ya que cada vez que recordaba un aspecto de la pelirrosa un manto rojo se hacía más visible rodeando a ambas adolecentes

Dejo con cuidado el cuerpo en la cama teñida de sangre con un tenue brillo rojo cubriéndola y se acercó con paso decidido a los cinco ANBUs que quedaban vivos, cada paso manchaba de sangre el piso pero ya no era la sangre de la pelirrosa, era su propia sangre que salía de su cuerpo por la agresividad del aura que la empezaba a rodear

Los ANBUs se vieron unos a otros pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, nunca les dijeron que hacer cuando vieran esa forma. La niña sin una pierna y brazo ya no estaba frente a ellos, ahora era una figura humanoide con dos pies y dos manos rodeada por una agresiva corriente de sangre mesclada con chacra rojo que dejaba ver claramente dos alas y una cola en su espalda

Dio un rugido y la pared que tenía la puerta de la habitación dejo de existir junto con lo que restaba en línea recta del hospital

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade tenía un tic en el ojo mientras veía al rubio que se sentaba cerca de ella

\- lo primero que le digo y lo primero que hace – mascullo enojada apretando con fuerza un pergamino que tenía en las manos

\- **DESPIERTA IDIOTA** – grito Tsunade al momento que lanzaba el pergamino

El objeto voló libremente hasta estrellarse en la cabeza del rubio que de inmediato mostro una palpitante protuberancia

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH** – grito Naruto sobándose la cabeza – ¿porque me golpeas Obaa-chan? – dijo entre lágrimas por su abrupto despertar

De inmediato volvió a sentir otro pergamino pero esta ocasión en medio de los ojos

-jefe del clan Uzumaki le pido de la manera más atenta que preste atención a los puntos que estamos tratando – dijo enfermizamente dulce Tsunade haciendo que más de uno en la sala temblara

\- **pero es muy aburrido Dattebayo** – se quejó Naruto

\- **CREES QUE NO LO SÉ** – grito Tsunade para volver a retomar la compostura por estar frente a todos en el consejo – lo que quiero decir es que son asuntos de vital importancia para la aldea por lo que le reitero que preste atención ya que es su deber a partir de ahora es tomar partido en estas decisiones -

Algunas risas reprimidas se escucharon en la habitación

Danzō no le prestó atención a las estupideces de los rubios mientras veía el reloj que se encontraba sobre el asiento de la Hokage

\- "en estos momentos mis escuadrones ya deben de tener a mis nuevas reclutas"—pensó – "hora de obtener a la Uzumaki"-

\- Hokage-sama - hablo para hacerse escuchar – pienso que es hora de tratar el asunto de la señorita Haruno – vio pesadamente a la pelirroja al fondo de la sala

-un momento Danzō – dijo Tsunade con calma descontando al consejero – antes de dar por cerrado a los asuntos internos de cada clan, jefe del Clan Uzumaki si piensa realizar la idea que me comento antes de la junta -

Naruto se quedó con cara de no entender a que se refería la Hokage

La sala estuvo en silencio unos minutos en lo que Naruto daba señales de vida hasta que el rubio dio una mueca de dolor y se rasco un oído

\- no grites idiota – susurro

\- ya me acorde- dijo como si el lapso de un silencio incomodo nunca hubiera existido – quiero informar que el clan Uzumaki anexara bajo nuestra protección a las integrantes de la familia Haruno – informo Naruto intentando recordar todo lo que tenía que decir

\- **NO PUEDES, ESO SE TIENE QUE DECIDIR POR TODO EL CONSEJO CUANDO UN CLAN QUIERE ANEXAR A UNA NUEVA RAMA SECUNDARIA** – grito Danzō, si lograba su cometido tampoco obtendría a la Uzumaki sin clan

\- por ello lo digo en esta junta – dijo Naruto muy serio – el consejo civil puede votar puesto le concierne ya que es una familia de civiles las que intento agregar a mis filas – dijo viendo a los diez consejeros civiles

Los hombres y mujeres se vieron entre sí, sus caras se veían entre pánico y arrepentimiento

\- to… todos estamos de acuerdo en que anexe a la familia Haruno a su clan – dijo uno de los consejeros temblando de miedo

De igual forma los jefes de los demás clanes no dieron objeción ya que solo se trataban de dos adolescentes las que conformaban dicha familia

Danzo cerro su puño tan fuertemente que sangre se escurrió por sus dedos, el hasta el día anterior tenia comiendo de su mano al consejo civil pero el miedo de perder su riqueza y el arrepentimiento de la forma en que trataron a los hijos del único Hokage civil habían hecho que los cobardes lo ignoraran para seguir ciegamente al Uzumaki en un intento de no perder mucho cuando el demonio se vengara de todo lo que les hicieron

\- **Haruno-san como la hermana mayor e integrante con mayor edad, ¿está de acuerdo?** – pregunto Tsunade cuando Karin se paró al centro de ese lugar

Karin se sentía objeto de estudio. Todas las presencias eran tan amenazantes y grandes que la hacían sentir diminuta

\- si… si estoy de acuerdo – no sabía que pasaba pero si lo preguntaba la Kage es que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa

\- ya decidiste que nombre tomaran una vez que ingresen oficialmente al clan Uzumaki – pregunto Naruto – les doy a escoger entre quedarse con su nombre familiar o tomar el nombre del clan sin perder ningún derecho ni obligación –

- **HARUNO** – dijo sin pensarlo ya que el nombre de Karin Uzumaki le traía muchos malos recuerdos – quiero conservar el nombre que me dio mi madre y padre – mintió para que fuera convincente su reticencia a ser Uzumaki de nombre

\- **bien dicho** – alago Tsunade – **entonces cambiando al tema de la alianza…** -

La Kage no pudo terminar al sentir un temblor e inmediatamente la puertea se abrió mostrando a Shizune en pánico

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA EL HOSPITAL… EL BOSQUE…** \- la pelinegra no puedo terminar

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH** – grito Karin, tan pronto como se abrió la puerta pudo sentir esa energía tan característica de los Bijū

Todos se quedaron observando como la pelirroja se tomaba la cabeza y gritaba en pánico

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las maquinas han ayudado a la humanidad en múltiples formas. Tienen muchos beneficios, no se cansan, hacen a la perfección el trabajo todas las veces, no se niegan a realizar su función, son algunas de sus puntos a favor pero el punto negativo en su contra con mayor peso es que no piensan por si mismos requiriendo en todos los casos una persona con razonamiento propio que controle sus movimientos

Que ocurre si alguien les quita su razonamiento individual a las personas en su afán de crear a la máquina de matar perfecta. Por regla general en lugar de ser perfecto suele cometer más errores al no poder decidir por sí mismo cuando sucede un imprevisto para el cual no estaba preparado

Un solitario ANBU corría por el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo, y no era por el monstro de aura demoniaca que lo perseguía matando a sus compañeros en el proceso. No, a lo que le tenía miedo era desobedecer las órdenes de su amo de morir fuera de las instalaciones de raíz

Danzo les implantaba ese temor en un intento de que no murieran en sus misiones sin importar que tan difíciles fueran. Había dado buenos resultados ya que la mayoría regresaba. Algunos casos solo llegaban a morir dentro de las instalaciones así dejaba la menor cantidad de evidencia fuera del complejo

Fu estaba perdida, su mente ya no controlaba su cuerpo y su dolor solo la guiaba a matar a aquellos que acabaron con la vida de su amiga

Un rugido hizo que todas las aves del bosque emprendieran el vuelo en un intento de escapar

El ente demoniaco estaba furioso, el último de los asesinos había escapado, su furia se manifestaba en un incremento de esa aura que la rodeaba, mostrando un segundo par de alas y un esqueleto de un ser deforme se formó a su alrededor. En su cabeza; como un casco; tenía un cráneo con la forma de un escarabajo que mostraba su rostro; o lo que parecía serlo con sus ojos y boca solo visibles por el brillo blanco que desprendían; a través de la mandíbula abierta del cráneo

El ANBU se quedó inmóvil, a solo metros de una las entradas escondidas del complejo de Raíz. Decidió arriesgarse y rápidamente entro a lo que pensó era la seguridad de su refugio

Fu lo sintió moverse entre los arboles lejanos a ella, cuando llego solo vio como una roca tapaba la cueva por la que escapo

Otro rugido se escuchó por la zona pero esta vez era de odio al verlo de nuevo, sus cuatro alas se batieron agresivamente para elevarse a una velocidad asombrosa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto para ver la curvatura de la tierra de nuevo vatio sus alas y se dirigió a la dirección contraria para convertirse en un cometa rojo que se estrelló indiscriminadamente contra la roca que formaba la cueva por la que huyo el ANBU

Una explosión seguido por un terremoto que sacudió toda la aldea fue el resultado de la maniobra del Bijū, al finalizar se vio como un cráter de treinta metros de diámetro y de cientos de metros de profundidad quedaba en el lugar

Todas las personas que se encontraban en los dos primeros niveles cerca de los treinta metros que desaparecieron del techo del complejo murieron sin saber que ocurrió, los demás se prepararon para pelear en lo que creían era un invasión a gran escala a su base. Danzō tenía preparado unas cuantas sorpresas a aquellos que intentaran invadirlo en sus dominios

Fu estaba dando vueltas agresivamente viendo como decenas y decenas de copias del asesino la rodeaban, la veían desde varios niveles de entre los pasillos excavados en la roca, se encontraba en un camino formado alrededor de un grueso tronco que parecía tener la función de un pilar central que abarcaba la altura total del complejo con cientos de metros de alto y varias decenas de grosor, la luz del sol se veía lejana por la brecha que creo al entrar en el lugar destruyendo un tercio del techo del complejo y varios de caminos y puentes en su caída en las instalaciones subterráneas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurenai estaba siendo rápidamente superada por los dos ANBUs que la interceptaron en su intento de ayudar a Elyse. Con frustración veía como la castaña enfrentaba a tres ANBUs de Raiz con una mano mientras que con la otra protegía a su hija

Elyse ya había conectado vario golpes con su Katana que no eran mortales pero si incapacitantes pero esas personas aparentaban no sentir dolor y no les importaba perder alguna extremidad, como el sujeto que tenía frente suyo que ya sin un brazo todavía seguía luchado por completar su misión

\- **¿POR QUE NO DEJAN EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA?** – grito Elyse sabiendo que siempre vigilaron a Obito y desde que estaba en su vientre también a su hija

Los ANBUs no dijeron nada solo aprovecharon el momento para dar un profundo corte en una de las piernas de la castaña haciendo que se quejara de dolor

Kurenai al escuchar el grito de dolor decidió ocupar métodos más agresivos sacando de entre sus pertrechos dos Kunai con sellos explosivos que lanzo de inmediato a los dos Shinobis frente a ella

Los ANBUs los esquivaron con mucha facilidad a lo cual Kurenai sonrió, cuando los dos sellos se clavaron cerca de los pies de Elyse

En circunstancias normales los que atacaban a Elyse se hubieran puesto a una distancia segura pero su sentido de conservación estaba doblegado por las órdenes de Danzō y esas decían que quería a la niña sin un rasguño así que se lanzaron a cubrirla con sus cuerpos de la explosión inminente

Elyse sonrió, se dio cuenta de inmediato que sucedería a continuación cerrando los ojos

El lugar se cubrió de una luz enceguecedora pero no hubo explosión alguna dejando ciegos y aturdidos a los dos ANBUs que pensaban ser escudos humanos para la niña. Cosa que aprovecho la castaña para decapitarlos con su espada

\- el mejor Genjutsu es aquel que te muestra lo que esperas ver – dijo Kurenai mientras se deshacía de uno de los ANBU con los que combatía por distraerse por los sellos de luz

\- y hay que estar atentos a los detalles más insignificantes – dijo Elyse recordando el entrenamiento de su abuelo que siempre hacia mucho énfasis en esas palabras

Elyse se dio cuenta que los sellos que lanzo Kurenai tenían los símbolos en espejo, Kurenai sabía que Elyse era lo primero que notaria, y los ANBUs lo creerían porque era lo que esperaban ver en medio de una pelea y nunca pensarían que era un Genjutsu sobre sellos de Luz para dejarlos ciegos unos segundos

\- me alegra haberte contado esa manía que me inculco mi abuelo y Obito – dijo Elyse viendo como sus agresores habían sido reducidos a dos y uno de ellos le faltaba un brazo

\- **espero que su amo les haya explicado que hacer en el mas allá porque es donde terminaran** – dijo Elyse enojada con las personas que la osaron atacar en su casa

El lugar tembló por una explosión que dejo desconcertada por un segundo a Elyse

De la nada sintió como perdía fuerza en su brazo izquierdo y como le arrebataban a su hija. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido noto como una espada le atravesaba el pecho

Intento gritar al ver que su hija estaba en el único brazo que le quedaba al ANBU frente a ella mientras la espada era sostenida por un hombre que dejaba salir mucha sangre por debajo de su mascara

Kurenai maldecía el descuido que tuvo al sentir la explosión lejana y cuando pudo reaccionar el ANBU ya había atravesado el pecho de Elyse, afortunadamente no querían hacerle ningún daño a la niña y está por instinto o por suerte cubría el corazón de su madre haciendo que el golpe no fuera de muerte instantánea como era su cometido inicial, impedimento que no tenía ella al clavar profundamente un Kunai en la nuca del ANBU pero no antes de que este lograra lanzar a la niña a su compañero herido

Elyse intento grita pero lo único que salió de su boca era mucha sangre, no podía moverse, su cuerpo le pesaba y su entorno se volvía oscuro

-"no puedo morir, no así, por favor Obito dame fuerza"—pensó en pánico mientras veía como se llevaban a su hija frente a sus ojos e intento arrastrarse para alcanzarlo mientras el ANBU salía por una ventana

Kurenai tan pronto como pudo deshacerse del cuerpo del hombre pudo notar que Elyse estaba a nada de morir por lo que tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar morir a su amiga e intentar salvar a la hija de esta o dejar que escaparan para salvarle la vida

Resoplo con frustración mientras le daba primeros auxilios a Elyse que ya estaba inconsciente casi sin respirar esperando que los minutos que le tomara estabilizar a la castaña los pudiera compensar al seguir el rastro de sangre que dejaba el secuestrador en su escape

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Karin junto con una buena cantidad de ANBUs se dirigían donde se sentía esa presencia tan agresiva

Los dos Uzumakis sabían de quien se trataba. Los demás ANBUs solo sentía Naruto como se le quedaban viendo pesadamente a sus espaldas ya que ellos pesaban que el demonio que ataco tantos años antes estaba frente a ellos y no en las instalaciones abandonadas de entrenamiento del segundo Hokage

\- ¿Karin crees que funcione?—pregunto Naruto al sentir como cada vez esa presencia crecía mas y mas

\- espero – la voz de la pelirroja se escuchaba con duda – es más grande que la última vez, no lo sabré hasta estar frente a ella –

El grupo de treinta Shinobis se quedaron unos segundos en silencio parados en el borde del cráter antes de entrar a la madriguera del demonio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade estaba evaluando los daños y viendo cuantas bajas había en el hospital. Todo lo hacía con profesionalidad pero se notaba un temblor en sus manos mientras examinaba el cuarto donde anteriormente descansaba Fu

Era notable que solo seis pacientes hubieran muerto cuando el cuarto frente al de Fu desapareció en la explosión pero afortunadamente era un piso dedicado a los Shinobis que se encontraban en un coma profundo por culpa de sus lesiones así que la muerte nunca la sintieron llegar. Los heridos eran muchos al haberse reventado todos los cristales en el edificio, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos a la Hokage

Por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendía se encontraba ordenando meticulosamente una gran cantidad de Kunais que se estaban clavados en el piso, en las paredes y en la cama. Para ella, una consumada Kunoichi era notable la marca de un cuerpo que dejaba un vacío de las filosas armas en la pared junto a la ventana

Shizune solo ahogaba un llanto mientras revisaba los cuerpos de los ANBUs de Raíz dejados en el lugar.

Tan pronto como Shizune menciono la explosión en el hospital se disolvió la junta y llegaron tan rápido como sus pies las dejaron para encontrarse con un desastre en el hospital con varios heridos, algunos de gravedad. Una mujer que era enfermera las intercepto y les explico atropelladamente que alguien había atacado a Fu y a Emi en su cuarto. Tsunade no dejo que terminara su explicación la enfermera que todavía cargaba a la pequeña Mirai, solo escucho que gritaba pero no le hizo caso para dirigirse al cuarto. Un dolor en el pecho la embargo, Emi nunca dejaría sola a la bebe de Kurenai en esas circunstancias

Tenía unos minutos en el lugar y no se atrevía a salir, tenía miedo de preguntar y le dijeran lo inevitable, sabía que el cuerpo que protegió a las dos menores del ataque indiscriminado de Kunais era Emi, ya que había varios mechones de su cabello manchados de sangre esparcidos en la cama

\- "otra persona importante se a ido de mi lado" – pensó Tsunade mientras se daba cuenta que esa niña junto a Sakura y Hinata se había ganado un lugar en su corazón al grado de considerarlas como sus propias hijas

\- **TSUNADE-SAMA** – el grito de la enfermera que cuidaba a Mirai la saco de su letargo – **por fin la encuentro, es Emi-san, ella…** \- la vos de la enfermera se escuchaba muy mal, la pelirrosa se había ganado el carillo de muchos en el lugar

Tsunade solo cerró los ojos dejando salir una solitaria lagrima, no quería escuchar que su cuerpo se encontraba en la morgue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las instalaciones subterráneas de Raíz las cosas eran una masacre, ninguno de los Shinobis de Danzō estaba preparado para lidiar con un Bijū y su falta de libre albedrío solo los orillaba a atacar de frente sin considerar otra opción en un intento de eliminar al intruso

Naruto veía con horror lo que un Jinchūriki podía hacer si liberaba a su prisionero, cien persona ya hacían muertas en el lugar y al fondo del complejo se podían ver las explosiones y sonidos metálicos característicos de una batalla

Fu no sabía que hacia, solo quería eliminar a todos los que mataron a Emi pero cada vez que pensaba que ya los había desaparecido, decenas más aprecian idénticos, uno tras otro los mataba pero nunca acaban de aparecer más

Su enojo no la dejaba comprender que ninguno de ellos era el que buscaba al haberlo matado cuando destruyo los pisos superiores

Karin ahogo un grito cuando llegaron y vieron que fu ya tenía formado completamente el esqueleto del Nanabi alrededor de ella y debajo de la armadura de hueso, sangre mesclada con Chakra cubría por completo su cuerpo

\- Es peor de lo que imagine – dijo con la voz casi apagada por el miedo

\- **CUIDADO** – grito Naruto y quito del camino a Karin cuando un cuerpo sin vida se disponía a impactarla con fuerza

Varios gritos y llantos se escucharon cuando los restos del hombre atravesaron una pared atras de ellos revelando a muchos niños de entre cuatro y diez años de edad

\- infeliz – mascullo Naruto al ver a los niños

De entre sus cosas saco dos Kunais y les infundio Chakra Fūton

\- **KARIN, SACA A LOS NIÑOS DE AQUÍ, YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESA COSA** —grito Naruto para después detener el ataque dirigido a los ANBU que los acompañaban

\- **NO ATAQUEN** – grito Karin al ver como todos sus acompañantes se disponían a luchar

A Karin durante todo su trayecto al piso más profundo se dio cuenta que no todos habían muerto, había algunos que solo estaban heridos, de gravedad pero vivos, en su cabeza no encontraba el patrón de porque no los mato con tanto odio como a todos los demás, al principio pensó que era porque eran niños al ser los primero supervivientes dos niñas; lo más seguro unas Genin; que estaban medio muertas al ser parte del asalto, pero después se encontró con un hombre en iguales circunstancias que parecía ser un médico, mujeres, maestros, adultos y niños heridos en varios grados pero no destrozados como muchos otros ANBU que los rodeaban

\- Uniformes ANBU – dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de cuál era la relación de todos los supervivientes, todos llevaban ropa civil

\- **saquen a todos los niños de aquí, y busquen en el complejo a mas supervivientes** – ordeno Karin – **todos los niños son inocentes, lo más seguro que fueron secuestrados** –

Los ANBUs no dijeron nada pero tampoco se movieron, no les gustaba la idea de ser mandados por una niña pero no se podían quejar, la Hokage los puso al mando

- **¿QUÉ ESPERAN?** – grito desesperada Karin de que no se movieran

\- **KARIN** – el grito de Naruto hizo que se diera cuenta que un gran puño fuera de todas proporciones humanas se estiraba para atacar al grupo de ANBUs de la Hokage

Karin chasqueo la lengua

Varios ANBU por instinto atacaron con ataques Fūton y Katon para ser sorprendidos que el ataque del monstro no se debilito ni un poco

El golpe se detuvo con un sonido metalico

- **¿QUÉ ESPERAN?,¿UNA INVITACIÓN POR ESCRITO?** —riño Karin formando un escudo con sus cadenas doradas – **QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA QUE ESTÁN VESTIDOS IGUAL A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN MUERTOS** –

Fue en ese instante que muchos entendieron y llegaron a la misma conclusión que la pelirroja, algo habían hecho las tropas de Raíz para molestar al Bijū y ellos vestían igual con la única diferencia que sus máscaras tenían distintivos para identificarse, cosa que el demonio nunca notaria

\- **BIEN, YA OYERON PEDAZOS DE BASURA** – la voz de una ANBU de cabellos morados y mascara de Gato fue la que se escuchó - **BUSQUEN A TODOS ESOS NIÑOS Y REGRESÉMOSLOS A CASA** –

Un si colectivo se escuchó y veintinueve ANBUs desaparecieron dispersándose en el lugar

\- **me disculpo por no obedecer desde un principio sus órdenes Haruno-sama** – Neko dio una reverencia y desapareció también para realizar sus ordenes

-¿sama?—pregunto Karin avergonzada de que la llamaran así – **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH** – grito cuando sus cadenas perdieron fuerza al estar siendo corroídas por el Chakra del Bijū y ser aventada con fuerza para ser aplastada entre la pared y el enorme puño tras de ella

Karin clavo sus cadenas en el techo y con fuerza se impulsó saliendo del camino del ataque antes que la aplastara por completo cayendo junto a Naruto

\- ¿Qué haremos Haruno-sama?—se burló Naruto a pesar de las circunstancias

\- **CÁLLATE QUE NI SIQUIERA SE EN QUE ME METISTE** – dijo mientras que de su porta shiruken sacaba dos sellos dándole uno a Naruto – **PÓNSELO EN LA FRENTE Y RUEGA QUE PUEDA DETENERLA** –

\- no entiendo porque tiene esa forma si solo muestra una cola – dijo Naruto viendo como los huesos estaban forzando al cuerpo de la niña a juntar sus piernas pegándolas al esqueleto de la única cola que mostraba flotando por batir sus alas para mantenerse de pie

\- no sé, no hay registros confiables de los avistamientos de los demás Bijū, solo sabemos la forma real del Ichibi y Kyūbi… y eso solo por haberlos visto en la aldea, pero si es cierto lo que leí en la biblioteca de Obaa-chan, el Nanabi tiene la forma de un insecto con seis alas y una cola – dijo Karin mientras contaba el número de alas que veía formarse en el inicio de su única cola

\- entonces… - Naruto trago con dificultad

\- si… tiene la equivalencia a cinco colas – termino Karin con voz entrecortada por el miedo

\- **bien, es hora de jugar Dattebayo** —dijo Naruto sosteniendo con fuerza sus Kunai

\- a mí no me gusta para nada este tipo de juegos – se quejó Karin con cómicas lágrimas en los ojos al haberse jurado no estar en esas circunstancias nunca mas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurenai llego tan pronto al hospital como pudo para encontrarse con un caos por la cantidad de heridos entre doctores y personas que se encontraban cerca de algún cristal cuando estos explotaron en todo el hospital

Se mordió el labio, con trabajos podía mantener con vida por si sola a la mujer que cargaba en brazos

\- **NECESITO UN MÉDICO, TENGO UN HERIDO DE GRAVEDAD** – grito pero en el caos de lesionados en la sala principal y pasillo no fue escuchada

De entre toda la gente se acercó a una médico con una cabellera castaña que se perdía debajo de una bata blanca y una bufanda negra que le tapaba la mitad del rostro por debajo de la nariz a pesar de que el ambiente era en extremo cálido. No le prestó atención a eso último, muchas personas tenían costumbres muy raras sobre todo si eran Shinobis; Claro ejemplo era Kakashi que nunca lo había visto sin la máscara ni siquiera al comer; la escogió porque estaba sin hacer nada moviéndose entre los heridos sin prestarles atención

\- **por favor ayúdela** – le imploro

La medico la vio con cansancio, como si lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor no fuera de su incumbencia

Los ojos rojos vieron a su misma altura a unos ojos cafés

-"¿Dónde los he visto antes?"—pensó al parecerles muy familiares los ojos de la medico

-¿nos?… - se disponía a preguntarle si se conocían pero la médico ya no le prestaba atención se quedó viendo a la mujer en los brazos de la pelinegra que todavía ostentaba el tantō atravesándole el pecho

Los ojos se ensombrecían o brillaban según los pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza castaña por lo que Kurenai sentía un creciente sentimiento de desesperación al no recibir respuesta alguna de la medico

\- **sígueme** – dijo la castaña fastidiada

Kurenai la siguió entre los pasillos y enfermos hasta que se quedó frente a una camilla que dejaron improvisadamente en un pasillo al no tener más lugares en el área de urgencias

\- **quítate** – ordeno la castaña al hombre que se encontraba ocupando la camilla

La persona iba a reclamar pero al ver a la mujer agonizante no dijo nada al solo tener él un horrible corte en su brazo a medio curar

\- **acuéstala** – la voz que ocupaba era de fastidio mesclado con cansancio como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo salvando las vidas en ese hospital

\- **fue buena idea dejar el Tantō en su lugar, de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto desangrada** – parecía un alago pero su tono de voz daba la idea contraria

La pelinegra se quedó callada al ver la habilidad como médico de la otra mujer, en poco tiempo la afilada hoja ya se encontraba fuera del cuerpo de Elyse y el sangrado era controlado para dejar solo una marca casi imperceptible en su piel

\- **tuvo mucha suerte, que paso ¿la asaltaron?** – pregunto la médico mientras curaba el corte en una de las piernas de Elyse. Su interés se debía a que no llegaban de una misión ya que la castaña de cabello corto estaba en pijama

\- no… alguien la ataco en su hogar – dijo Kurenai un poco perdida mientras comprobaba los signos vitales de su amiga ella misma

\- es muy afortunada – la médico paso las manos resplandeciendo de verde para centrarse en su vientre – veo que es madre… una niña de entre uno y tres años—dijo como si leyera un libro – ¿la niña se encuentra bien?—por una extraña razón se escuchaba interesada en el tema

Kurenai enmudeció y miro al piso con frustración

\- ¿murió? – dijo la médico como si hablara del clima

\- no… pero la secuestraron, los agresores iban por su hija y al defenderla ellaquedo en este estado— Kurenai relato a grandes rasgos que paso – tuve que decidir entre salvar a la niña o salvar a la madre –

\- **en el campo de batalla se toman decisiones con las que se tiene que vivir el resto de la vida** – su voz volvió a ser la indiferente al dolor humano

Kurenai le iba a hacer varias preguntas cuando vio que la doctora se retiraba después de salvar la vida de Elyse pero unas pequeñas manos la hicieron bajar su mirada

\- **Mirai** – ahogo un grito al ver llorar a su hija abrasando su pierna

- **¿Quién es usted?** – pregunto una enfermera al acercarse a las pelinegras

\- **Kurenai, madre de esta niña** – por instinto se puso como barrera entre su hija y la recién llegada - **¿Quién es usted?** -

-mucho gusto, soy Sora – dio una pequeña reverencia al presentarse – soy amiga de Emi-san y… y… - la voz de la enfermera no sabía cómo decir porque estaba cuidando a la niña

Kurenai frunció el ceño, no se había percatado de la ausencia de la pelirroja, ella nunca dejaría sin vigilancia a su hija

- **¿Dónde está?** —pregunto con voz fría

La enfermera dio un fuerte suspiro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	43. Caminos cruzados

**La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 32 puente al cielo y caminos cruzados

En el fondo que alguna vez fue el complejo de raíz dos adolescentes se encontraban agotados ocultos detrás de una roca que fue parte de una pared

\- no… no funcionan los sellos – dijo Karin sosteniéndose un hombro con una horrible quemadura al ser tocada por el Chakra maldito del Nanabi

\- **maldición, donde esta ero-Sennin cuando se le necesita** – dijo Naruto escupiendo un poco de sangre por los golpes recibidos

\- jejejeje—rio triste Karin – conociéndolo está espiando en algún baño público a las incautas que se encuentren ahí –

\- creo que preferiría estar ahí con el siendo golpeado hasta la inconciencia a tener que lidiar con Fu en este estado – rio también amargamente Naruto

\- no sería mejor ocupar… ya sabes – sugirió Karin

\- **no** – contesto Naruto un poco tajante – ya escuchaste que paso con Hinata la última vez que lo intente ocupar, todavía se culpa por casi matar de nuevo a Ino y Sakura -

Karin levanto un poco la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba la chica. Una vez comprobado que no estaba cerca con cuidado ocupo una de sus cadenas para acercar su espada decapitadora

Fu todavía seguía en su forma de cinco colas volando a pocos centímetros sobre el suelo, comprobando que no aparecieran más fantasmas de la persona que más odiaba. También buscaba a los otros sujetos, uno amarillo y otro rojo, ellos no le hicieron nada para odiarlos pero dolía mucho cada vez que le posicionaban un sello en la frente, solo los quería quitar del camino antes de irse lejos

El sonido de unas rocas cayendo hizo que rápidamente volara hacia ellas

\- jejejeje—se rio Karin al ocupar una distracción para poder jalar su espada —igual que un lobo –

Naruto veía a su alrededor, necesitaban detenerla el tiempo suficiente para que el sello disipara el Chakra del Bijū

-por qué no es igual al Ichibi, solo tuve que despertar a Gaara esa ocasión – Naruto maldecía la forma tan diferente en que se manifestó el Nanabi

En su rabieta se fijó en las cadenas doradas de Karin

\- **ERES UNA UZUMAKI** – grito Naruto tomándola de los hombros

\- **IDIOTA** – grito Karin al tener que saltar cuando su protección se hizo añicos al ser descubiertos por el Nanabi – **ESO YA LO SÉ, TÚ ME ACABAS DE INCLUIR EN ESE DICHOSO CLAN** –

\- **NO, TIENES SANGRE UZUMAKI, ESAS CADENAS SON DE UNA UZUMAKI** – grito Naruto con cierta alegría esquivando los golpes que daba fu con su única cola

\- supongo – dijo dudando Karin viendo sus delgadas cadenas – ¿a qué quieres llegar? – pregunto

\- es que… - Naruto no pudo terminar al sentir un odio enorme y sed de sangre

\- **NARUTO** – grito en pánico Karin al ver que un aura rojiza burbujeante alrededor de Naruto – **¿QUE SUCEDE?** –

\- **_no… no lo sé…_** \- Naruto intento dominar las ansias de matar que lo envergaban – **_Hinata… Hinata está perdiendo el control_** -

Fu dio un rugió que hizo temblar todo el complejo y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el rubio

\- **_KARIN… HUYE_** —grito Naruto con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba al empezar a aparecerle una tercer cola en la espalda deteniendo el ataque del Nanabi con una sola mano

La pelirroja realmente quería hacerlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de terror al sentir como el nueve colas salía de apoco de su rubio compañero, pero a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que huyera. Se quedó viendo como esos dos titanes empezaban a pelear

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Hinata? – se preguntó con unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos por el miedo de sentir esas presencias en el lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos antes

Hinata se encontraba oculta entre los árboles que rodeaban al puente donde se verían con el supuesto espía de Sasori

En silencio vio como una persona con una gabardina roja con capucha se acercaba lentamente a donde Yamato lo esperaba disfrazado con una versión de madera de la marioneta de Sasori que describió a la perfección Sakura

Un silencio mortal solo interrumpido por el silbar del viento reinaba en el lugar, ni las aves hacían ruido

\- "no hay aves"—pensó Hinata al percatarse que el piar de las aves que había escuchado hasta segundos antes ya no estaba

Sus ojos detrás de sus característicos lentes de nuevo cambiaron a un rosa pálido e inconscientemente virón que todas las aves a la redonda estaban huyendo despavoridas, como si algo las espantara con su sola presencia

\- ese es… - no termino por salir de su escondite al ver debajo de la capucha y reconocer a un peliplateado de anteojos

\- **CUIDADO** – grito Hinata y lanzo una serie de Kunai para que hiciera distancia entre su capitán y el encapuchado desviando en el proceso un Kunai lanzado a traición por el supuesto espía

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sakura al salir igualmente de su escondite posicionándose junto a Hinata

\- **él no es un sirviente del Akatsuki** – dijo con un poco de odio Hinata al recordar que por poco esa persona mataba a su hermano – **es uno de los fieles seguidores de Orochimaru** –

\- ku ku ku ku - una risa pausada hizo que los Shinobis de Konoha sintieran un escalofrió en la espalda – es cierto Kabuto-kun es mi más fiel servidor pero te equivocas en que no es el espía de Sasori – Orochimaru salió de su escondite en el bosque frente a ellos al otro lado del puente

Yamato sin salir de su disfraz saco su versión de la cola de hierro de su espalda echa completamente de madera

\- vamos, sal de ahí, que tan tonto crees que soy – se escuchó la voz burlona de Orochimaru – sé que acabaron con Sasori, de lo contrario no sabrían de esta reunión, es una lástima – lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza – yo quería ser quien acabara con ese sujeto, pero no antes de agradecerle que me enviara a Kabuto conmigo, resulto ser muy cooperativo cuando lo libere de su control mental – se burlo

Las dos Kunoichis se pusieron en defensa, sabían muy bien que no podían confiarse frente a ese sujeto

\- pero me alegra que vinieran ustedes – dijo Orochimaru viendo específicamente a Hinata – no sé qué pasado tengas con Sasuke-kun pero si te mato frente a él puede que aumente su poder a niveles inimaginable – se lamio los labios con su lengua – **si te soy sincero, estoy un poco decepcionado de ese chico, resulto ser demasiado débil, no ha aumentado nada la fuerza que le vi en el examen Chūnin de hace tres años** – su voz era muy fría

La mirada pesada que residía hizo que empezará a temblar inconscientemente Hinata, era una muy desagradable sensación

\- pero tú, en ocasiones dice tu nombre en sueños, estoy seguro que si te llevo con el puedo hacer un trato para que tome en serio su venganza – ideo Orochimaru – ya sea que él te asesine o que te tome como su fábrica de bebes, no me importa mientras yo obtenga lo que necesito – vio directamente a los ojos de Hinata – pero antes hay que ver qué piensas tú de el – dijo arrastrando las palabras, saboreando cada instante en que la mirada de la pelinegra se agrandaba al ver al pelinegro Uchiha aparecer atrás de Orochimaru

\- **UCHIHA-SAN** – grito Hinata – **¿qué haces?, me dijiste que buscarías respuestas no la venganza** –

\- la gente cambia y yo me he dado cuenta de dos cosas. La venganza es la respuesta a mis preguntas y… - los ojos negros vieron fijamente a los de Hinata, tan profundamente que parecía poder verlos a través de los vidrios rojos que los ocultaban

Hinata solo pudo respirar con dificultad cuando en menos de un parpadeo el pelinegro había acortado la distancia para quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro

\- …te deseo, estoy seguro que serás una buena mujer para dar a luz a mis niños – Sasuke termino a la vez que la distancia desaparecía y sus labios fueron uno solo con los de la pelinegra

Hinata no sabía que pensar del pelinegro, cuando lo vio por última vez é le agradeció y prometió que ya no buscaría venganza. En ese entonces sintió algo cálido y tristeza al verlo en ese estado, más cuando despertó y se enteró que se había ido de la aldea

-"me desea"—pensó con dificultad aturdida por el beso–"¿dar a luz a sus niños?"—pensó pero esta vez con enojo **–"¿solo eso ve en mí?, ¿qué hay de los sentimientos de Sakura?, ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos?** "-

Cada pregunta encendía más el enojo que empezaba a sentir desbordar en la boca de su estómago. No había terminado de asimilar todo cuando se percató que el pelinegro la estaba besando. Sintió arder su cuerpo en furia

-" **¿Cómo se atreve?** " – pensó muy indignada por tal violación de su espacio personal

El sonido de una cachetada resonó por todo el lugar

\- **QUÉ DERECHO CREES QUE TIENES PARA BESARME** – la voz de Hinata era de odio

Su brazo se restregaba en sus labios para quitarse ese mal sabor que le dejo el Uchiha

\- **no eres más que un imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere, toma todo lo que ve y desprecia los sentimientos de los demás, porque hacer sufrir así a Sakura, porque humillar a todas esas niñas que te seguían como idiotas en la academia, porque elegirme a mí. Solo eres un caprichoso egocentrista** —su voz era acida y sarcástica - **ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME DESEAS SOLO PORQUE NO TE HAGO CASO ALGUNO, SOLO SOY UN MERO CAPRICHO** – gritaba en furia – **ERES UN IDIOTA ARROGANTE QUE NUNCA SABRÁ LO QUE ES EL AMOR** -

Estaba enojada, pero no por el beso ya que no era "su primer beso"; ese fue tomado por accidente por su hermano cuando la beso al caer del poste el día que regreso de su entrenamiento, y no se arrepentía de habérselo dado; le molestaba que solo la viera como una incubadora andante

\- veo que no quieres ayudarme al resurgimiento de mi clan – dijo sin emoción Sasuke mientras escupía un poco de sangre por el golpe – pero tienes razón en algo – sus ojos negros se tornaron en rojo sangre y los tres Tomoes giraban sin control – soy alguien que toma lo que quiere y si no lo puedo tener – una gran cantidad de Chakra Raiton se concentró en su mano – **nadie más lo va a tener** – de nuevo ya estaba centímetros de los labios de Hinata

Hinata no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Sasuke le había atravesado el pecho con un **Chidori** , solo podía ver los ojos maniáticos y la risa enferma que le daba por verla morir

\- **_despierta de esta ilusión idiota_** – el grito retumbo en sus oídos

Tan pronto dejo de resonar la voz, vio como el pelinegro se disolvía en el aire mostrando la mueca psicópata de Orochimaru al ver su reacción

Aturdida, enojada, triste y extrañamente feliz de que fuera una ilusión. Eran algunas de las emociones que lograba distinguir entre el manojo que rebotaba en su cabeza

-Hinata – susurro Sakura mientras sentía que una estaca se clavaba en su corazón

No era tonta, la escucho claramente decir el nombre del pelinegro Uchiha que la había enamorado desde el primer día que lo vio caminar por la aldea. Verla enojada y derramando un rio de lágrimas le dio las suficientes pistas para entender lo que sentía la pelinegra cuando Orochimaru hablo del Uchiha

\- mira si esto es patético, tu que prometiste hacer todo lo posible para cuidar a tus amigos, eres la que más los lastimas – empezó a hablar Orochimaru – te he espiado un tiempo, tu sola presencia lastima a los que te rodea, solo ve a la que dices que es tu hermana – cruzo los brazos esperando que Hinata la viera

Hinata sabía que era una trampa pero algo le decía que tenía que ver. Su enojo se convirtió en espanto cuando vio la cara triste y llorosa de Sakura

Sakura no pudo sostenerle la mirada desviándola a un lado, ella sabía que Sasuke sentía algo por la Uzumaki, no por nada la intento secuestrar en su huida de la aldea pero ver que Hinata correspondía esos sentimientos era devastador

Hinata no sabía que pasaba pero por alguna razón podía sentir que Sakura estaba sufriendo por su culpa

\- y si no es suficiente cuando podías intentar convencerlo de regresar a tu lado, solo dejaste que te asesinara – se burló Orochimaru – que patética eres, igual que Tsunade, no puedes sostener toda esa palabrería sin sentido que gritan a los cuatro vientos –

Hinata estaba temblando de ira y sus manos se apretaban tanto que sangraban

- ** _¿Cómo te atreves?_** – la voz de Hinata se escuchaba distorsionada mientras empezaba a emanar una ligera aura roja – **_sé que soy patética… pero nunca abandono a mis amigos y no permitiré que digas que le hago daño a Sakura-oneesan, nunca la dañaría así que mejor calla esa palabrería y dinos donde esta Sasuke-kun, tengo que patearle el trasero_** –

\- Sasuke-kun no está disponible, lo tengo encerrado en una de mis guaridas hasta que se digne en hacerse fuerte o consiga a una mujer con la que procree dignos herederos – se lamio los labios, Hinata estaba encaminándose a pasos agigantados a ser esa candidata

\- **_ERES DESPRECIABLE, JUGAR CON LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS, DESTRUIRLAS POR COMPLETO, ¿PARA QUÉ?, SOLO PORQUE NO ESTAS CONFORME QUE SE TE NIEGUEN LAS COSAS_** – grito Hinata mientras una cola empezaba a formarse en su espalda

Yamato veía con miedo lo que ocurría, Hinata estaba cayendo en el juego del Sennin de las serpientes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes

\- Yamato antes de que partan en su misión hay algo que necesitas saber de los mellizos Uzumaki – la voz de Tsunade se escuchaba muy seria

En la habitación junto a la ventana estaba recargado Jiraiya, al lado de él se encontraba una muy pensativa Karin y un enojado Naruto

Yamato alzo una ceja en señal de duda ya que Naruto se encontraba en el lugar pero no Hinata

\- Onee-chan no sabe controlar sus sentimientos – dijo Naruto después de suspirar pesadamente – todo el odio y resentimiento de nuestra niñez la han hecho una persona insegura– dijo enojado de no ser un buen hermano

\- eso hace que sea muy peligrosa cuando se enoja, todos hemos sufrido cuando aparece "la otra Hinata" – continúo Karin – pero por fortuna su lado sensato y amable predomina haciéndola razonar la mayoría de las veces -

\- si he visto como quedan las personas después de que esa personalidad aparece – Yamato se quedó viendo fijo a Naruto al recordar cuando lo tuvo que rescatar de la furia de su hermana en unas aguas termales – pero es algo con lo que puedo lidiar, es muy propio de los adolescentes –

\- si y eso hace que se convierta en una bomba de tiempo – empezó a hablar Jiraiya para explicar mejor lo que querían decir Naruto y Karin – los cambios de humor propios de la edad más su trauma ya de por si son complicados de sobrellevar, pero hasta hace poco nos dimos cuenta que Hinata y Naruto están más entrelazados de lo que esperábamos –

Naruto hizo una mueca de frustración

\- hace aproximadamente seis meses le di a Naruto la llave de su sello para que pudiera acceder al poder completo de su bestia – explico Jiraiya

\- **algo muy estúpido si me preguntan** – mascullo Tsunade

\- lo hice porque el muchacho tiene una relación más o menos estable con esa mitad, al parecer el esta consiente de que si no ayuda al chico también el morirá – se excusó Jiraiya – peo lo que no sabía era la razón de que porque solo había una llave –

\- **esto sucedió en la madrugada de hace unos meses, semanas antes de que regresaran a la aldea el grupo de Jiraiya** – empezó a hablar Tsunade – **Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban haciendo guardia en el hospital… o por lo menos Ino ya que los otras dos eran Kage Bunshin. Lo que mostraron las cámaras de seguridad fue que el clon de sombras empezó a perder el control mostrando el manto de una cola cas inmediatamente sin que nadie supiera la razón** – se mordió el labio al recordar esos momentos – **gracias a que el Kage Bunshin de Sakura se sacrifico fue Ino no fue decapitada por una Hinata descontrolada** –

\- ese día fue el que escogí yo para darle la llave, no lo abrió por completo Naruto, solo fue un tres por ciento de todo el poder pero algo que no conocía era que la llave funciona en ambos sellos y que estos comparten una conexión más íntima de lo que suponíamos ya que Naruto pudo ser controlado también por la influencia negativa de la mitad que se encuentra en Hinata –completo Jiraiya – Naruto pudo estar consiente de sí mismo hasta que pareció la cuarta cola, fue ahí que perdió el control… yo he estado al borde de la muerte en solo dos ocasiones, la primer cuando espié a Tsunade en la adolescencia y me mando a volar al otro lado de la aldea con todos los huesos rotos y la segunda … -

Con calma se quitó la ropa superior mostrando una herida que le abarcaba casi todo el torso con un centro del tamaño de un puño en medio del pecho y con ramificaciones como si se tratara de un fuego quemando aceite se esparcían por el resto de su cuerpo

\- fue cuando Naruto no pudo controlarse, solo estoy vivo gracias a Karin – cuando dijo eso sus ojos se achicaron recordando algo – Tsunade te puedo pedir el favor de… - no pudo terminar al ver la mano levantada de la Hokage

\- **no tienes que decirlo ya que fue lo primero que hizo cuando llego, sabia que le iba a ser imposible no ocupar su habilidad con un par de idiotas como compañeros de entrenamiento** – dijo Tsunade un poco molesta ya que llevaban casi tres meses en la aldea y apenas se acordó de ello Jiraiya

\- **en la aldea fue una fortuna que Hinata solo tuviera un Kage Bunshin al ser muy noche y que se encontraran en el campo de entrenamiento más alejado, ello hizo que casi nadie se percatara de la presencia del Kyūbi, pero no fue nuestra acción lo que la detuvo, solo cinco minutos y el campo de entrenamiento dejo de existir antes de que el poder que la rodeaba se disipara** – informo Tsunade mostrando un retrato de como describió Sakura era el aspecto de Hinata con cuatro colas

Yamato vio que no parecían proporcionadas algunas partes del cuerpo de la imagen, sus brazos eran un poco más largos de lo que deberían y las piernas se doblaban en un ángulo antinatural para poder correr en cuatro patas, con cuatro largas colas; tanto como el cuerpo de Hinata; se erguían de tras de ella, sus manos y pies fueron sustituidos por filosas garras y en la cabeza se podía apreciar muy bien un par de orejas largas junto al cabello largo y las facciones femeninas de la niña pero sus ojos eran completamente un luz blanca y su boca parecía una enfermiza copia de una película de horrar al tener vestigios de lo que se podía deducir saliva uniendo los labios en varios puntos

\- el aura roja que la rodea es tan agresiva que se hiere a sí misma, una gran cantidad de sangre mesclada con su propio Chakra más el del Kyūbi se mesclan para formar un segundo cuerpo a su alrededor, todo sería tolerable si no fuera porque todo el cuerpo de ella sufre quemaduras que a la larga pondrían en riesgo su vida – informo Tsunade lo que no se podía ver en el dibujo hecho a tinta

\- pero termino controlándolo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Yamato curioso de que se detuviera por si sola

\- no – dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza – por fortuna al igual que se pueden liberar las partes si uno de los sello sede, ambas son contenidas si uno de ellos retoma el control –

\- en esa ocasión y en las otras que se ha intentado descontrolar he ocupado estos sellos – Karin le dio varios a Yamato – son efectivos hasta la tercer cola, en la cuarta ardan en hacer efecto y no sé qué sucederá en las demás –

\- y no quiero averiguarlo – murmuro

Para ella que es una censora muy sensible a los cambios de Chakra estar en esa situación es abrumadora

\- **tienes que cuidar que Hinata no pierda el control en esta misión, en este lado Naruto siempre será acompañado por Karin en caso de que algo suceda** – informo Tsunade – **estoy segura que Danzō intentara algo para que se expongan y ocupen al Kyūbi** -

\- tienes la ventaja que el mocoso le dio su collar a Hinata, así que podrás ayudarte de eso también si lo necesitas – dijo Jiraiya

\- sé que existen dos de esos cristales* pero el que se le dio a mi madre está desaparecido así que ten cuidado de que no lo pierda ya que no le dije para que serbia en realidad – afirmo Naruto extrañando a Karin y Yamato de la mención de su madre

La sala se sumergió en un profundo silencio con esas últimas palabras

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yamato veía la situación y no podía creer que todo paso tan rápido, nunca espero que la tercer cola apareciera tan rápido.

- **HINATA DETENTE** – grito Sakura al sacar unos sellos que también la dio Karin

El aullido que dio la Jinchuriki termino de ahuyentar a todo ser vivo que se encontrara en la zona mientras el sello se incineraba por la cantidad de poder que desprendía de su cuerpo

Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba a la pelinegra, tomo con sus manos, que ya parecían garras, los hombros a Sakura y la aventó aun lado. Salto para librar a Kabuto y quedar de frente a Orochimaru

Kabuto aprovechó la distracción que la pelinegra se encontraba dándole la espalda para atacarla

Hinata al sentirlo cerca de ella perdió el poco control que le quedaba de su mente al ver el ataque resplandeciente del ninja médico, el mismo ataque con que los ataco cuando encontraron a Tsunade y muy parecido al que la mujer que mato a su maestro ocupo para atravesarle el pecho

Rugió al recordar la cara de la mujer, el odio que sintió expulso más Chakra demoniaco de su cuerpo y Kabuto no pudo en contra de la onda expansiva siendo expulsado con fuerza a estrellarse en el bosque cercano al otro lado de donde se encontraba Orochimaru

-interesante, pensar que si logro que engendres un hijo con el Uchiha… - dijo sin terminar su idea Orochimaru al lamerse los labios de nuevo viendo como el aura que desprendía la pelinegra a su alrededor estaba destruyendo el puente

El odio de Hinata se hizo más grande al escuchar eso, le molestaba pensar que ese monstro ocupara a todos los seres humanos como meras herramientas para su propio poder

- **CUIDADO** —Yamato grito al liberarse de su disfraz y llevándose de en medio a Sakura cuando tres de las colas impactaron el puente al impulsarse con fuerza para atacar

El Sennin intento esquiar el ataque pero no conto con que el brazo de la pelinegra saliera otro hecho de Chakra rojo que le corto el brazo como si fuera mantequilla

Hinata callo en cuatro patas a un lado del precipicio que unía el puente, veía con ojos rojos rasgados al Sanín frente a ella. Orochimaru solo la veía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su brazo en un intento de detener la hemorragia

Yamato con Sakura todavía en brazos cayeron al otro lado, Sakura no podía quitarle los ojos encima a la pelinegra

-"¿tanto amas a Sasuke?"—pensaba con tristeza al ver que llego a ese estado después de que Orochimaru lo insultara

Yamato veía como el puente colapsaba y caía dejándolos al otro lado sin poder detener o ayudar a Hinata

\- ¿y Sai? – pregunto Sakura adolorida por las quemaduras y cortes que sufrio su piel en el breve toque del Bijū

Yamato no dijo nada pero intento recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vio

Suspiro, no esperaba que las dos probabilidades por lo que estaba en esa misión se juntaran

- **Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Clon de Madera)—realizo los sello con una mano al sostener a Sakura que seguía débil

De su espalda salieron dos clones idénticos hechos de madera

\- ya saben que tiene que hacer – ordeno el original

Los dos clones asintieron y empezaron a correr para realizar una serie de sellos que al terminar dieron lugar a que del borde del acantilado salieran dos columnas de madera que ocuparon para llegar al otro lado y separarse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai veía sin moverse como Hinata asechaba al Sennin a metros de ella

Tenía una misión y ver a Orochimaru en el lugar le facilitaría mucho el trabajo que su amo le encomendó, también estaba dibujando frenéticamente en un cuadernillo como se vía la Jinchuriki en cada fase de la pelea

 _"crea dos reportes si alguno de los dos niños demonios se sale de control, uno es para mí. Detalla cada ataque y poder que demuestren, el otro es para la Hokage denota lo peligrosos que son y si puedes lograr que maten a uno de sus otros compañeros mejor"_

Recordó las palabras de su amo

Orochimaru rio y corrió para adentrarse en el bosque. Hinata lo siguió muy de cerca pero en un segundo el Sennin renegado desapareció de su vista

Se comportaba como un animal sin pensamientos, olio el aire, agudo la vista y oído pero no había nada, el Sennin se había evaporado en el aire

Ella quería matarlo, quería acabar con él por insinuar ocupar su cuerpo, a sus futuros hijos como una pieza más de experimentación, eso no lo permitiría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Kyūbi rio, el bosque verde le gustaba pero verlo arder en llamas le indicaba que su escape estaría próxima así que una carcajada demoniaca se escuchó en el lugar

\- **_SI ODIA CON TODA TU ALMA, DÉJAME LIBRE Y YO ACABARE CON TODO_** – gritaba el Kyūbi desde dentro de su celda al ver como la pelinegra estaba frente a él viendo al infinito del cielo perdida completamente en su odio

El agua cristalina se negaba a evaporarse y empezaba a llenar el lugar sustituyendo a las llamas, el agua era una manifestación de su odio hacia la vida, las personas, hacia todo lo que la lastimo en su pasado. Ella inconscientemente lo mantenía a raya solo viéndose como humedad en su pasaje mental pero ahora estaba ocupando todo el lugar

Lo último que se oyó fue la riza maniática del Kyūbi antes de que todo se sumergiera en en un poso negro de odio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Orochimaru reía mientras sentía como el poder que provenía de la Jinchuriki aumentaba, se cubrió el rostro cuando una gran explosión llego de ese lugar

Sai desde otro sitio también sentía ese gran poder en el aire, su respiración era pesada y muy rápida, su piel pálida sentía como se quemaba por ese viendo caliente

Sentía algo que no había sentido conscientemente desde hacía mucho, sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía seguir realizando el informe

Opto por alejarse un poco e intento utilizar sus técnicas tal como se le enseño en raíz

Ella era unas de las pocas Shinobis en raíz y Konoha que podía manipular la tinta como se le antojara, no era una línea de sangre pero no todos tenían una afinidad yang tan fuerte para dar vida a la nada. Claro al tener una parte de arte en la técnica sus maestros eran muy estrictos en cuanto a la libertad de expresión, como todo en raíz

El miedo que sentía y su falta de habilidad para realizar el Jutsu tal cual le pedían en raíz hizo que todo fuera un desperdicio de tiempo, tinta y papel. Tres intentos fallaron en los tres segundos que le tomo dibujar una agila, cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar más, opto por hacer su versión de ese Jutsu, trazos gruesos y rectos sustituyeron a los delgados y elegantes que le exigía su maestro pero el trabajo se realizó como quería en menos de un segundo, al hacer un sello la tinta cobro vida y salió del papel

En lugar de crear un animal de tinta como sus maestros exigían del arte de esa técnica ella opto por algo más fuera de estándares al darse a sí misma dos alas mecanizadas, ella era pésima en el arte de bestias pero en armamento y "ciencia ficción" o basura ; como lo llamaba su maestro; era muy buenas

Pensó en batir sus alas que se unieron a su piel por su espalda descubierta y emprendió el vuelo a tiempo para librarse de los troncos de los árboles arrancados desde raíz

Yamato a metros de distancia tuvo que detener su persecución de la pelinegra al ver todos los escombros que se dirigían el

-Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Elemento Madera: Pared Esférica de Madera) – realizo un Jutsu que creo una cúpula a su alrededor desviando todo lo que se aproximaba a el

Orochimaru sonrió de nueva cuenta al ver que no quedaba nada en un radio de cien metros de donde se paraba Hinata, ya no había nada de ella en esa bestia cubierta de un chacha rojo mesclado con sangre, su cabeza era adornada por lo que parecían ser unas orejas de zorro, su cabello se movía como si tuviera otras nueve colas saliendo de su cabeza y en su espalda aparecieron cuatro colas

\- esto será entretenido – dijo el Sennin al pararse frente a ella a unos cincuenta metros de distancia

Abrió su boca y dos manos blancas salieron de el para abrir por completo su boca dislocándola, después una cabeza, torso, brazo, piernas y pies salieron de lo que fue el Sennin que ahora era solo la piel sin vida dejada atrás de una serpiente

\- estoy listo – dijo de nueva cuenta el Sennin que salió de su anterior cuerpo completamente recuperado

Hinata rugió y se impulsó con sus patas traseras y colas para salir disparada contra la persona que más odiaba en ese instante

Orochimaru realizó una serie de sellos e invoco a miles de serpientes normales que crearon un muro viviente frente a la pelinegra

Hinata no se inmuto y atravesó el muro sin problema quemando a toda aquella serpiente que intento tocarla. Orochimaru salto y desde las alturas pudo apreciar como el suelo donde antes estaba parado se desintegro, estiro su brazo al tiempo que lo convertía en una enorme serpiente que mordió a Hinata a ambos lado de su cuerpo perforándole sus costillas

La pelinegra dio un rugido de dolor pero Orochimaru supo que fue mala idea tocarla al momento que dos manos salieron la espalda de la bestia atrapando su brazo y jalándolo con furia hacia ella. De nueva cuenta abrió su boca y de él salió otro cuerpo para dejar ser aplastado por las cuatro colas a su anterior cuerpo vacio

Rugió la Jinchuriki cuando su presa volvió a escapar. El Sennin salto hacia atrás varias veces para librarse de la onda expansiva que saco del juego a Kabuto minutos antes

Del suelo cerca de ella empezaron a elevarse una gran cantidad de esferas de color rojo y azul, sus cuatro colas hicieron un medio círculo sobre su cabeza donde se concentraron todas las esferas creando una de gran densidad de color negro al centro

\- ku ku ku ku – se rio Orochimaru a la distancia – eso es mucho poder, me siento alagado – se burló lamiéndose los labios – si pudiera obtener tu cuerpo en lugar del de Sasuke-kun – alzo los hombros – es una lástima, me conformare con sus hijos – murmuro

Sai llevaba unos minutos viendo todo oculta en el borde del cráter que se formó a la mitad de ese bosque, esperando la oportunidad de acercarse más. Un clon de madera estaba oculto en un árbol cerca de ella, al estar dentro de la madera su presencia se disimulaba con la del mismo bosque

El segundo clon de Yamato estaba más lejos viendo en específico a Hinata e ideando como calmarla

\- ¿Qué pretende? – se preguntó cuándo la pelinegra se tragó la esfera negra que acababa de crear

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- es espeluznante estar en presencia de esos series ¿verdad?—dijo Kabuto al salir el bosque después de curarse así mismo

\- **¿Qué pretendes?** —Yamato se puso al frente de Sakura para evitar fuera atacada por seguir herida

\- no he venido a pelear – dijo levantando las manos Kabuto – sencillamente quería ver más de cerca esa pelea –

Sakura no le prestaba atención, estaba más preocupada por su amiga peleando con un ser capaz de matar a Kages. Las personas más fuertes que ella conocía

\- pero no es una pelea que pueda admirar de cerca al dejar de ser para mortales – dijo Kabuto acomodándose los lentes – esto ya está muy cerca de ser de dioses, o más bien monstros –

\- **HINATA NO ES NINGÚN MONSTRO** – se enojó Sakura

\- veo que tu conoces su secreto, me asombra que no te atemorices de ella, pero talvez tienes razón… ella no es un monstro – sus lentes no permitían ver los ojos de Kabuto por el reflejo del sol – **pero lo que está controlando a su cuerpo no es tu amiga** – lo dijo muy serio

Sakura se asustó al percatarse que su amiga talvez pudiera desaparecer para siempre

\- esto está a punto de terminar – dijo Kabuto al ver que tres enormes puertas amuralladas aparecían a la distancia

\- **HINATA** – grito Sakura al ver y sentir una enorme explosión que destruyó con facilidad a las tres puertas invocadas

El viento que llego después fue tan fuerte que tiro de espaldas a la pelirrosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata jadeaba, el cuerpo del cuatro colas era muy débil para soportar bien el poder de ese ataque, pero su cometido estaba hecho el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro estaba cercenado a la mitad mostrando sus piernas a la distancia y su torso desaparecido, lo más seguro vaporizado en la explosión

La Jinchuriki olfateo el aire a su alrededor y gruño al percatarse de tres rastros más, volteo a ver al que más cerca se encontraba, caminando lentamente con sus cuatro patas como si de un felino a la asecho se tratara

Sai empezó a sudar en gran medida, no podía ni respirar al ver como se acercaba a ella esa bestia a ella, se pegó lo más que pudo al tronco del árbol que le serbia de refugio e instintivamente saco un pequeño pergamino de un compartimiento secreto de su mochila y lo presiono con fuerza contra su pecho esperando su inminente final

Un rugido la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió la vista al origen y solo vio cómo se elevaba en el aire la bestia

Hinata rugió al sentir un golpe proveniente del suelo, cuando fue consiente que estaba en el aire se dio cuenta que el torso desaparecido del Sennin la tenía capturada enrollándola con sus brazos

Orochimaru dio un gruñido de dolor, el Chakra lo estaba quemando

\- creo que ya fue suficiente de pruebas por hoy – dijo entre dientes al quedarle poco Chakra para combatir

Abrió la boca y de ella salió una serpiente que a su vez saco el filo de una espada que fue clavada en el estómago de la pelinegra. Se detuvo abruptamente el avance de la espada al tocar el inestable Chakra, no teniendo más tiempo dio una sacudida con su cabeza para despender a si sus brazos carbonizados y dirigir a la bestia con cuatro colas de nuevo al suelo

\- ku ku ku ku – salió de su boca al ver donde lo dejaría caer

A gran velocidad se extendió la longitud de su espada haciendo que Hinata callera para estrellarse en el borde del precipicio donde todo empezó

\- **HINATA** – grito Sakura al verla estrellarse junto a ellos

\- es asombroso su poder, pero muy inestable para ser de ayuda realmente – medito Kabuto analizando cómo se descontrolaba la pelinegra

\- **CÁLLATE NO VE QUE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO** – grito Sakura en un intento de acercarse a la pelinegra pero Yamato no la dejo ir

\- y pensar que un simple beso la puso así – murmuro pero si fue escuchado por los Shinobis de Konoha

\- **¿Qué le hicieron?** – cuestiono Yamato

-jejejejeje – se rio levemente - solo queríamos ver su reacción cuando estuviera frente a Sasuke y un escenario fue que el la besara, parece que no pudo controlar sus sentimientos por él y termino en este estado – Kabuto no sabía que le mostro su maestro pero si sabía que intentaría comprobar

\- amor o desprecio, cualquiera de eso pudo ser lo que la llevo a este estado pero es un hecho que estar cerca de Sasuke le hace daño – medito Kabuto

Sakura recordó todo lo que pudo de cómo era la relación de la pelinegra con Sasuke, no había nada bueno solo recordando lo malo, terminando con el sonido de los huesos romperse de la pelinegra a manos de Sasuke

-¿habrá algo más que no conozco? – pensó

Lagrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos, estaba triste por recapacitar en ese momento y lugar sobre su amor, triste de imaginar que Hinata estuviera también enamorada del Uchiha y triste de pensar que Sasuke realmente podía ser alguien sin corazón que no conocía a fondo. Pero algo quería seguir creyendo que las sonrisas y atenciones que mostro el Uchiha no podían ser de alguien malo

Sakura lo más rápido que pudo se curó los hombros quemados para intentar calmar de nuevo a su amiga, su corazón le dolía pero no permitiría que eso le impidiera ayudarla

\- **QUIETO** – otra voz idéntica a la de Yamato se hizo presente

\- ya, ya – levanto las manos Kabuto dando dos pasos atrás antes de ser detenido por un grueso tronco que lo aprisiono – que desconfiados –

Rio irónico

\- creo que ya terminamos aquí – dijo cuándo se percató que la espada de Orochimaru se retiraba dejando suelta a la Jinchuriki – creo que es mejor dejarlos con vida, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya se hayan desecho de uno o dos Akatsuki mas –

\- **¿crees que te daremos libre?** —dijo el clon que no se disponía a liberarlo

\- yo creo que si – dio una sonrisa altanera Kabuto – por varios motivos pero el principal es ella – con su cabeza señalo a Hinata que empezaba a incorporarse – creo que es justo decir que ustedes al trajeron, ustedes se encargan de ella –

Al terminar su oración el peliplata desapareció en una nube de humo

\- un clon de sombras – mascullo el original de los castaños

Hinata vio a sus nuevos objetivos, el odio del Kyūbi hacia los integrantes de la aldea de la hoja se estaba haciendo presente

Los dos castaños se vieron y el clon asintió

Realizo una serie de sellos y en la palma extendida apareció la palabra "domar". Con el sello resplandeciendo en rojo lo pego al pecho de la Jinchuriki que rugió al ver de cerca al Shinobi, el clon de Yamato hizo una mueca de dolor antes de hacerse cenizas

\- esta listo – dijo Yamato con una mueca de dolor al aparecerle en su palma derecha el número cuatro representando el número de colas liberadas que tenía Hinata

- **¿Qué le hizo?** —pregunto preocupada Sakura al ver que tentáculos de Chakra verde rodearla y detenerla en su avance hacia ellos

\- le estoy regresando su cuerpo a Hinata – dijo Yamato mientras se aproximaba a ella

- **Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu** (Estilo Hokage: Jutsu de Sumisión: Regreso al Estado Humano de Kakuan) – realizo una serie de sellos y alrededor de Hinata aparecieron pilares de madera e inmediatamente después se acercó a Hinata tocando de nuevo el centro de su pecho pero esta ocasión no lo lastimo uniendo el sello de su mano que ahora decía "sentarse" con uno de los tentáculos de Chakra verde que la detenían

\- ¿Qué demonios?—dijo Yamato al ver que no disminuía su Chakra como era de esperarse con la técnica, pero tampoco aumentaba

\- **_jajajajajaja_** – una pequeña risa que rápidamente se convirtió en maniática resonó en el lugar – **_CREES QUE CON ESTO NOS DETENDRÁS_** – una voz distorsionada salió de Hinata

\- ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Sakura asustada

\- **_eres más idiota que esa niña que entra en mis dominios cada vez que quiere ver a la muerte a los ojos_** – se burló la Jinchuriki

\- **Kyūbi** – dijo en pánico Sakura, nunca había sentido su presencia así de fuerte

\- **NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, HUMANA IDIOTA** – grito en enojo

Sakura llena de terror dio varios pasos hacia atrás cayendo sentada en el piso

\- **no tenemos otra forma para referirnos a ti** – dijo sin intimidarse Yamato ya que sintió que el Kyūbi no se podía soltar sus ataduras

\- no importa lo que piensen, talvez me capturaron a mí, pero mi hermano esta libre y luchando en contra de esta piedra infernal y cuando logre liberarse me liberare también y destruiremos todo lo que este frente a nuestro camino – grito descontrolado

Yamato chasqueo la lengua, se olvidó que Naruto también debió liberar al Kyūbi con cuatro colas

\- **NA… NARUTO** – grito Sakura al entender a que quiso decir con hermano el Kyūbi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai estaba frente al Sennin quien la veía expectante

-¿Qué quiere un títere de ese idiota conmigo? – dijo fastidiado Orochimaru

\- Danzō-sama me envió con un paquete para usted – dijo Sai sin emoción en la voz

\- **puede que seas un niño pero tienes que tener más respeto a tus mayores, ku ku ku** —la risa aterraría a cualquiera y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo una serpiente le había travesado el pecho siguiendo su camino hasta el bosque que rodeaba ese paramo estéril que quedo después de la pelea – **no crees que es más cómodo hablar frente a frente** – dijo con burla cuando la serpiente regresaba a ser su brazo pero atrapando a Sai con el

Una mancha de tinta marcaba el lugar donde su clon fue destruido

\- Danzō … sama… quiere hacer un trato con usted – dijo entre jadeos por lo apretado del amarre

\- **el ultimo que hice con él no salió muy bien al perder mis brazos en esa invasión fallida** – dijo Orochimaru apretando más su brazo

\- di… dijo que el cumplió el trato que solo era que sus tropas… entraran sin ser vistas, lo… lo demás no era parte de nada – dijo una de las tantas respuestas que tenía que dar su interrogatorio

El agarre aumento al grado que la pelinegra sintió que moriría con los huesos hechos polvo, con fuerza apretó el pergamino que nunca abandono sus manos desde que pensó morir a manos de Hinata

-"no me interesa un trato pero puede que así pueda conseguir a cierta Uzumaki"—dio una sonrisa Orochimaru al tiempo que soltaba a la Kunoichi jadeante

\- ¿Qué es lo que propone tu amo?—dijo Orochimaru viendo como el niño frente a él tocia y jadeaba en busca de aire

De los nervios al tomar su mochila se le resbalo regando sus cosas por todos lados, pero antes de nada tomo el sobre que Danzō le dio

\- pero si esto… - se impresiono Orochimaru al tener todos los expedientes de los AMBUs de Konoha y de raíz en sus manos

\- Danzō-sama le dará a todos esos sujetos para que expediente o haga lo que mejor le parezca si le ayuda a sacar a Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama de su camino – dijo como si nada Sai olvidándose de recoger sus cosas del suelo

\- tan desesperado esta ese anciano – rio al pensar que le estaba dando carta en blanco para experimentar en Konoha de ayudarlo

\- acepto – dijo Orochimaru sin pensarlo demasiado – de cualquier forma me desharía de ellos tarde o temprano –

Reviso los expedientes encontrando entre ellos la foto del niño frente a el

\- estas consiente que ahora me perteneces… Sai – leyó rápido el documento

\- señor, ¿como se encuentra? – pregunto Kabuto al llegar junto a Orochimaru

Antes de que contestara su maestro se dio cuenta que manchas moradas y negras estaban formándose en sus manos y rostro

\- este cuerpo está cerca de su límite creo que ya no tardare en reemplazarlo – Orochimaru vio un expediente prometedor de un AMBU de raíz

\- alistaremos a Sasuke para el cambio de cuerpos – intuyo Kabuto

\- **no, ese idiota resulto ser una decepción, creo que voy a intentar con alguien más en el tiempo que logro obtener un hijo entre el Uchiha y la Uzumaki** – se lamio los labios al pensar la combinación de la portadora del Kyūbi y el Uchiha con la genética de Itachi

\- bien, que aremos con el – señalo al niño frente a el

\- no seas mal educado con la dama, ku ku ku – dijo sonriendo Orochimaru – es nuestra invitada así que nos acompañara – al terminar salto para retirarse del lugar

\- **¿Qué esperas?** – dijo Kabuto al ver que la niña dudaba en recoger sus cosas

Su indecisión fue acallada y salto dejando todas sus cosas atrás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin estaba aterrada y daba gracias por estar viva todavía, el enfrentamiento del Nanabi con cinco colas contra el Kyūbi con cuatro colas había sido titánica y aterradora. El Kyūbi demostró ser muy superior en fuerza en contra del Nanabi a pesar de tener una cola menos que él. Cuando la diferencia de poder entre ambos fue evidente el Nanabi empezó a ocupar ataques más agresivos que destruyeron gran parte del complejo donde peleaban, por fortuna ya habían evacuado los ANBUs con todo lo que encontraron de relevancia

En el intercambio de golpes el Nanabi pudo inmovilizar al Kyūbi contra el suelo, fue ahí donde Karin se dio cuenta que esa pelea no debería ser librada en las profundidades de la tierra al sentir como el siete colas amasaba una gran cantidad de Chakra. Esa sensación nunca la había sentido, el Chakra a pesar de ser rojo no se parecía al que desprendía Naruto, era más oscuro. Su miedo fue tal, cuando vio que el ataque con la potencia para borrar a Konoha del mapa se dirigía a cabeza de Naruto, que dio un grito de terror

Una explosión, dolor, rocas cayendo a su alrededor y después solo el respirar acelerado de alguien en su espalda fue lo que siguió a ese impacto

\- Na… Naruto – tartamudeo al ver a su amor platónico sobre ella protegiéndola de la explosión y escombros

El Jinchuriki solo gruño y fue retirado de ese sitio con fuerza al ser golpeado por la cola del Nanabi

Karin estaba aturdida y con los brazos y espalda quemados por la acción del Chakra del Kyūbi

\- "es esto o estar muerta"—pensó al doblase de dolor por las quemaduras – "después le agradeceré"—

Estaba un poco aturdida al intentar averiguar que sucedió, porque estaba segura que por muy fuerte que fuera el Kyūbi no saldría bien librado de esa explosión

\- el techo… - murmuro asombrada

En algún momento durante su grito el Kyūbi logro dirigir el ataque hacia arriba impactando en el techo haciendo el orificio por donde entraron cinco veces más grande

Trago con dificultad a ver como otra de esas esferas negras se dirigía al cielo explotando a muchos kilómetros de la superficie

\- **_demonios_** – la voz demoniaca que esperaba nunca escuchar de nuevo resonó en el lugar

Karin salió de su escondite para ver como el Kyūbi lo aprisionaban tentáculos de color verde que salían de su sello al centro de su estomago

\- **_RÁBANO PARLANTE_** – grito el Kyūbi

\- **NO ME LLAMES ASÍ** – grito Karin apoyando las manos en la roca que ocupaba como escudo

Dos segundos después se arrepintió ya que el Nanabi la intento destrozar con su cola

\- **_NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS TONTERÍAS_** – grito de nuevo el Kyūbi mientras sostenía la cola del Nanabi – **_NO SÉ QUÉ VIDA TUVISTE ANTES DE CONOCER A ESTE IDIOTA PERO NECESITO QUE NO TE CONTENGAS, NECESITAMOS QUE OCUPES TUS CADENAS PARA DETENER A MI HERMANO_** –

- **PERO YA LO INTENTE Y LAS DESTRUYE CON FACILIDAD** – grito Karin viéndolo asustada

\- **_ES QUE NO ESTÁN COMPLETAS, ESAS CADENAS SON UNA POBRE IMITACIÓN DE LAS REALES PERO TÚ TE CONTIENES AL CREARLAS, TE CONTIENES EN TODOS LOS JUTSU QUE HACES, SIEMPRE TE HACES UNO, NO SÉ SI CONSCIENTEMENTE O INCONSCIENTEMENTE LOS LIMITAS PARA QUEDARTE CON EL MAYOR CANTIDAD DE CHAKRA DENTRO DE TU CUERPO_** – grito al tiempo de que giraba todo su cuerpo para tirar al Nanabi lejos de la pelirroja

\- no creo que esto se tan poderoso – dijo karin dudando mientras veía una de sus delgadas cadenas

\- **_esas cadenas son las mismas que Kushina Uzumaki ocupo para encerrarme toda su vida, claro que son poderosas_** – dijo cansado de líder con la pelirroja, el Nanabi y el sello que intentaba regresarlo al interior del rubio

\- **_estamos perdidos_** – dijo el Kyūbi resignado al ver como el Nanabi volvía a cargar por tercera vez esa bola de Chakra negro en su boca – **ya no me puedo mover** –

Karin veía con horror esa escena, ella sabía de ese problema, cada vez que amasaba Chakra veía a su madre muerta, exprimida hasta la muerte, por ello realizaba sellos y Kenjutsu, en ellos casi no ocupaba su Chakra, pero estas cadenas nunca las vio como tales, las sentía como parte de su cuerpo, pero aun así le aterraba pensar que esas cadenas la mataran al final también por ocupar su Chakra

\- **_DECIDE, ACABAR CON TU MIEDO O MORIR AQUÍ, SOLO TIENES ESAS OPCIONES_** – grito cuando el Nanabi estaba a punto de lanzar ese ataque

Karin grito mientras las imágenes del cuerpo de su madre aparecían una y otra vez en su mente

La explosión fue tan grande que la tierra tembló a varios kilómetros de distancia

\- **_bi… bien hecho_** – dijo Kyūbi mientras empezaba a desaparecer su manto de sangre

Karin resoplaba, más que cansancio era de miedo mientras veía como varias cadenas tan gruesas como su brazo aprisionaban al Nanabi enredándolo por completo. Las puntas terminaban en una punta afilada que se enterraba varios metros en la tierra para inmovilizar al Bijū

Cada eslabón tenía dos puntúas triangulares en el centro viendo hacia fuera, con ella se aferraba al Bijū haciendo casi imposible que se quitara las cadenas, las que aprisionaban la cabeza la dirigían al cielo para que el último ataque no diera en tierra firme

\- **_pon el sello en su frente, tardara pero lograra calmarlo…_** \- dijo cuándo solo estaba dos colas de su Chakra fuera de Naruto – **_dile al pervertido de tu maestro que arregle ese sello defectuoso, tal vez la próxima vez salga primero su conciencia en lugar de su odio_** – fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar inconsciente en el suelo el cuerpo de Naruto

Karin con cuidado se acercó y puso el sello que tenía en la frente de la Jinchuriki

Un rugido de dolor resonó en todo el lugar y una tras otra de esas esferas negras salían de la boca del Nanabi para explotar en el cielo, cada una más débil que la anterior hasta el Chakra rojo se disipo revelando a Fu con la piel quemada en carne viva por el efecto del Chakra del Bijū que aprisiona

\- **FU** – grito Karin al verla desnuda con el cuerpo tan lastimado

No lo pensó y le acerco su brazo para que lo mordiera

\- **NO LO HAGAS** – una mano en iguales condiciones la detuvo

\- **NARUTO** – grito esta vez al verlo en iguales condiciones solo que con su ropa más o menos intacta pero muy desgastada

La delgada tela de la bata de hospital no soportaba igual que la tela blindada de la ropa Shinobi

\- nosotros sanaremos rápidamente, no moriremos – dijo al tiempo que creaba un clon de sombras – pero tú no creo que puedas soportar curarnos y reponer nuestro Chakra perdido – cayó al suelo por el cansancio de crear un clon

-pero… - Karin no pudo terminar la frase

\- **tu eres más importante, no permitiré que des la vida por mí** – los ojos de Naruto la vieron con dureza

Karin empezó a llorar, en su anterior aldea nunca le hubieran dicho eso y estaba segura que solo Naruto le rechazaría en ocupar su habilidad de esa manera

\- mándala a casa – dijo Naruto mientras se volvía a acostar en el suelo – no la pueden ver aquí, no puede ser odiada por esto – al terminar acostándose de nuevo

\- **Henge no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Transformación) - Karin no pudo preguntar las razones del rubio cuando escucho la voz del clon

Cuando volteo casi se desmaya del miedo y no pudo evitar temblar al ver de nuevo al Nanabi con sus cinco colas

\- sácala de aquí – ordeno señalando a la niña que seguía inconsciente aprisionada en las cadenas

Karin solo asintió mientras veía como el clon transformado emprendía el vuelo para perderse a la lejanía

Resoplo y respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, lo que haría a continuación no lo había intentado después de enterarse que era un Kinjutsu que podía matarla a pesar que ella sabía que podía hacerlo sin problema

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) – dijo y apareció una réplica idéntica a ella frente a sus ojos

\- ya… ya sabes que hacer – ordeno Karin un poco sorprendida de que logro superar su miedo

Su clon asintió y tomo en brazos a la niña

\- **ESPERA** – dijo antes de que su clon se fuera

Entro a una delas tantas "habitaciones" que se encontraban en el nivel inferior y con una manta gris cubrió a la niña

\- ya puedes irte – ordeno para ver como su clon realizaba unos sellos y desaparecía con el **Tōton Jutsu** (Jutsu: Escape Transparente) – tenías que ocupar eso – murmuro con una gota de sudor en la frente al saber cuál era el propósito original de la técnica que invento su maestro

Se quedó viendo de nuevo a las habitaciones cuando sintió que un gran número de presencias entraban en el lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danzō se encontraba en el borde del cráter que dejo Fu dejo en su ataque con las esferas negras de Chakra súper comprimido. Su cara parecía impasible viendo como muchas de sus tropas estaban muertas y sus instalaciones de entrenamientos destruidas

La única muestra que indicaba que estaba furioso con lo ocurrido era el crujir de su bastón de madera que ocupaba para caminar siendo su agarre tan fuerte que varias astillas se levantaban

\- Danzō-sama – una voz lo llamo tras de el

Al voltear dio una sonrisa enferma

\- "tal vez no todo este perdido" – dijo al ver a la pequeña niña de dos años en bazos de su ANBU

\- ¿Qué paso?—dijo Danzō viendo que el único hombre en regresar no tenía un brazo

\- la mujer Ayasaki no estaba sola y eliminaron a todo mi equipo – informo el ANBU – no pude acabar con los testigos para poder cumplir la misión de traer a la niña –

Danzō tomo a la niña sin ninguna delicadeza y de inmediato clavo un Kunai en la cabeza de su único hombre

\- idiota – dijo mientras arrastraba el cuerpo para tirarlo a las profundidades de lo que fue alguna vez sus instalaciones de entrenamiento

\- a estas alturas la Hokage ya debió enviar un mensaje a sus tropas – murmuro viendo al otro extremo del cráter por lo menos a cincuenta ANBUs entrando al complejo destruido – la información que encuentren me pondrá como un renegado de la misma categoría que Orochimaru – pensó sus alternativas

En circunstancias normales podría detonar todo el complejo pero el detonador estaba en un sello en su oficina que se encontraba en el piso más profundo y desde su posición podía ver que ahí es donde se desarrollo el enfrentamiento con el Bijū. Podía intentar ingresar por el túnel secreto que iba directo de su oficina a varios kilómetros de distancia pero le tomaría tiempo y en ese lapso podrían encontrar pruebas más que suficientes para ya no tener caso regresar a la aldea

\- **MALDICIÓN** – dijo con odio – **TODO ESTABA PLANEADO A LA PERFECCIÓN. ESA BESTIA TENÍA QUE DESTRUIR LA ALDEA Y NO MIS INSTALACIONES** – grito

Su plan era secuestrarla sin ser notado, si fallaba dejaría suelta a la niña destrozando la aldea para hacerse de ella o mejor dicho a la bestia que encarcelaba por estar lisiada y no servirle para nada

\- "que salió mal" –pensó al no entender como entro a su base subterránea

\- **QUÉDATE QUIETA** – le grito a la niña que intentaba escapar de sus brazos a todo costa

Resignado se empezó a mover a un punto de encuentro secundario con la esperanza de que su fuerza militar fuera más que sus dos guardaespaldas y esa niña

\- **si, el odio te servirá mucho en la vida que te espera pequeña bastarda** – dijo con cinismo cuando se dio cuenta que la niña lo veía con odio – **te hare gritar, blasfemar en contra de tu padre por darte la vida, la cual moldeare con tu sufrimiento y dolor** – sin delicadeza le quito los googles naranjas que cubrían sus negros ojos – **no necesitaras ningún otro recuerdo de ese idiota que no sea el odio por dejarte en mis manos** – los tiro dejándolos abandonados en el bosque que cruzaban

\- salgan – ordeno Danzō cuando se hartó de escuchar a la niña llorar por haber perdido el recuerdo de su padre

Sus dos guardaespaldas aparecieron de la nada

\- **TOMA. CUÍDALA HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LAS OTRAS INSTALACIONES** – le aventó la niña al castaño

El castaño coloco dos dedos en la frente de Rin y la durmió de inmediato callando sus lloriqueos

En silencio se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque

Pasaron varios minutos para escucharse de nuevo pisadas sobre la hierba, los cuales se detuvieron al estar junto a los googles que dejaron olvidados en el bosque. La mirara de la persona que realizo el sonido se quedó fija en el punto donde se perdieron los tres h

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

* Antes que nada sé muy bien que oficialmente solo existe un collar dejado por el primer Hokage pero me estoy colgando de un error de traducción(que al final por ser transmitido se puede extender como parte del canon) en el capítulo de Naruto cuando Tsunade hace la apuesta sobre aprender el Rasengan en una semana y Jiraiya dice que solo existen dos de esos collares (lo revise y si esta en español así)

Bueno como vieron el que mucho abarca poco aprieta y Danzō lo aprendió a la mala, pero logro hacerse de una Uchiha, ¿lograra sus planes sobre la dominación de Konoha y el mundo Shinobi?

Orochimaru tiene encerrado a Sasuke por ser débil, que planean los diferentes antagonistas y Orochimaru obtendrá un nuevo cuerpo o todo será un delirio que tengo en mi cabeza (yo apunto más a esto último)

Espero que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos hasta el próximo año, que pasen una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

Itachi vive: 3

Itachi muere: 0

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Hola, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que te guste

 **OTAKUFire:** Hola, ya esta próximo a que tu seño se haga realidad cuando danzo se enfrente a alguien muy superior a el, ¿Quién crees que se encargara de Danzō?

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste y cada capítulo lo estoy proyectando cada 15 días

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-01-¿?

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	44. Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 33 Sasuke

El sonido de pasos resonaba en los pasillos apenas iluminados. La figura oculta en las sombras caminaba tranquilo, buscando en cada habitación minuciosamente

\- ¿dónde está esa idiota? – las palabras hicieron eco en la centésima habitación vacía que revisaba

Se suponía que ese día iniciaría sus planes para conseguir lo que deseaba pero su más cercana colaboradora no se encontraba en el lugar

Siguió su camino sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de estar fuera de su "habitación" ya que según Orochimaru era tan débil que no podría superar el sello que puso en el lugar. Todo era una fachada para que lo dejara moverse entre las sombras, durante ese tiempo tuvo que doblegar un poco su orgullo, dejarse golpear por seres inferiores a él para obtener más a cambio

Dio una pequeña burla

Recordaba como en la academia ocupaba su habilidad natural para destacar y humillar a los demás, en cierta forma le agradaba comportarse así, pero el golpe de realidad que le dieron los Uzumaki le demostró que era débil y más débil por siempre presumir y alardear de su fuerza ante amigos y enemigos. Eso solo hacía que todos supieran sus capacidades y fuera fácil de predecir sus movimientos

Lo primero que hizo al llegar con Orochimaru fue memorizar gracias a su Sharingan todos los libros a los que tenía acceso junto a los movimientos de todos los locos que peleaban a diario por la putrefacta comida que Orochimaru les daba. Su tarea fue sencilla por los primeros seis meses donde mantuvo un perfil bajo no demostrando sus progresos ni que tan avanzado era su sello maldito en comparación a los demás

\- **MALDICIÓN** – dijo furioso golpeando una pared

Era frustrante en ocasiones no poderse mover con libertad entre las guaridas y pueblos cercanos, pero si quería obtener todo el poder que Orochimaru le ofreció tuvo que aceptar esas condiciones cuando el Sennin lo empezó a acosar por no demostrar ser tan fuerte como su hermano. Poco a poco sus privilegios fueron anulados hasta el punto de dejarlo encerrado en una guarida secundaria que solo tenía el propósito de ser un señuelo para sus enemigos

Los últimos meses había tenido que escapar; siendo muy fácil ya que era el único en el lugar; en reiteradas ocasiones para seguir con sus planes siendo la última lo que adelanto todo. En un principio pensaba esperar más tiempo para revelar a su "maestro" el poder total del que disponía pero presenciar la supuesta muerte de su hermano a manos de Hinata y Naruto le mostro que el tiempo disponible se agotó y si su hermano se empezaba a mover para capturar a los Jinchuriki, podría morir antes de obtener lo que quería de el

\- **espero por su bien que si logre conseguir lo que le pedí** – dijo enojado mientras regresaba a su prisión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-capitán Yamato – la voz de Sakura rompió el silencio que los rodeaba

Yamato solo desvió su mirada para verla a los ojos. Segundos antes estaba impresionado con su habilidad medica ya que logro curar casi por completo el cuerpo de su compañera, un gran logro considerando que los informes que le dieron decían que no se podían curar esas heridas con métodos comunes de sanación

\- es cierto lo que dijo ese… - pensó sus palabras no quería ocupar la palabra mostro para referirse a Hinata – …Zorro –

Yamato levanto una ceja con duda para inmediatamente después suspirar con cansancio al comprender su preocupación

\- desgraciadamente si… Naruto también se debió descontrolar en la aldea – dijo sin preocupación alguna

\- ya veo – Sakura bajo la mirada – todo el esfuerzo que pusieron en ser aceptados en la aldea se fue a la basura – dijo con tristeza mientras terminaba de sanar la nívea piel de Hinata

\- no estoy tan seguro de eso, entre el Jutsu que le aplique y lo que Karin o Jiraiya hicieran del otro lado lo detuvo ya que de lo contrario todavía seguiría el zorro en posesión del cuerpo de Hinata – le informó Yamato

\- podría enseñarme ese Jutsu – pidió Sakura con determinación viéndolo a los ojos

\- no – fue su seca respuesta de Yamato

\- **ya me canse de ser una inútil que no puede hacer nada cuando mis amigos… mi familia está sufriendo** – se desesperó y lo encaro Sakura **– SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESPERAR A QUE ALGUIEN MAS HAGA LAS COSAS POR MÍ** —saco de su porta shiruken algunos sellos para detener el Chakra del Kyūbi y los lanzo al suelo – **NI SIQUIERA PUEDO HACER UN SELLO DECENTE, TENGO QUE PEDÍRSELOS A MI ONEE-SAN… SOY TAN INÚTIL** –

Yamato no dijo nada y su expresión no tuvo mucho cambión después del desplante de la pelirrosa

\- nadie puede ser bueno en todo, tu talvez no los puedas detener pero si puedes sanarlos – dijo con monotonía

\- **Karin si puede** – murmuro Sakura enojada por ser inferior a todos

\- sí, pero Naruto y Hinata nunca se lo permitirían ya que lo más seguro que muera en el proceso – dijo Yamato sabiendo también el secreto de la Uzumaki – pero no es que no quiera enseñarte esta técnica, solo que no es posible que tú la aprendas, de hecho nadie a parte de mí en la actualidad la puede realizar –

\- Comprendo – dijo Sakura decaída comprendiendo que el **Mokuton** era un Kekkei Genkai

-¿Qué sucedió?—dijo preocupada Hinata al abrir los ojos

\- ¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto Yamato

Hinata negó con la cabeza

-…- Yamato no pudo contestar al ser interrumpido por Sakura

-Orochimaru huyo después de que te desmayaste por sumergirte en un Genjutsu – mintió Sakura

\- puedes seguirnos el paso – pregunto Yamato a Hinata dejando pasar lo que hizo Sakura

-s… si – contesto la pelinegra

\- bien, porque tenemos que seguir a Orochimaru y Sai – dijo Yamato mientras veía en la dirección que tomaron los perseguidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El segundo clon de madera seguía con su labor de perseguir a la ANBU de raíz, cuidaba sus movimientos y los vigilaba en la lejanía hasta que pasados unos minutos se encontró con algo perturbador para su vista

Colgado a la distancia podía ver como el cuerpo inerte de la pelinegra se balanceaba con la suave brisa

\- "¿será una trampa?" – pensó al acercarse con cuidado

Reviso el lugar y cuando estuvo seguro de no encontrar trampa alguna subió a la rama donde se sujetaba la cuerda que ahorcaba a la adolecente y con un Kunai la libero

La cuerda de inmediata se cubrió con un sello al ser cortada y el clon no pudo ni maldecir cuando la explosión sacudió el lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – se preguntó Hinata al llegar al cráter estéril que quedo después de su pelea con el Sennin renegado

\- Sai estuvo aquí – informo Sakura al momento que se agachaba para ver las cosas que dejo en el sitio olvidadas

\- Sakura recoge las cosas, mientras tengo que platicar algo a solas con Hinata – ordeno Yamato

Sakura quiso quejarse pero los ojos tan fríos y amenazantes de su capitán mataron cualquier queja

Con enojo empezó a revisar las pertenencias de su excompañera encontrándose con cosas superfluas hasta para ella, casi todo eran royos de pergaminos en blanco, un libro del cual ni se preocupó de ver el título, frascos con un líquido negro que después de un rápido análisis demostraron ser de tinta con base metálica

-"es rara la tinta pero no se podría considerar veneno"—pensó pero desafortunadamente ni ella ni Hinata se especializaban en ellos – "¿Qué clase de vida tienes?"—se preguntó al ver que solo llevaba implementos de escritura, ni ropa, ni implementos de aseo – "es como si no pensara regresar" -

-¿Qué es esto?—dijo en voz alta al encontrar un pergamino diferente al resto debajo del libro de tapa gris que recogió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Hinata – la voz de Yamato se escuchó cuando se retiraron lo suficiente para que Sakura no escuchara – yo admiro al capitán Uchiha pero no pienso terminar igual que el –

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras

\- ve, observa a tu alrededor – Yamato extendí sus brazos para dar énfasis a lo que decía

Hinata le obedeció pero no entendía porque tenía que ver ese paramo muerto

-¿Qué vez?—pregunto cuando la pelinegra termino su recorrido con la vista

\- na… nada, hasta la tierra misma está muerta – Hinata dudo de lo que decía mientras con la punta del pie levantaba un poco de esa arenilla blanca y cristalizada que estaba cubriendo todo el lugar – no sé qué pasó aquí pero lo que sea que lo hizo mato por completo a esta parte del bosque –

\- tú fuiste quien mato a esta parte del bosque —confirmo Yamato - tu descontrol casi libera por completo al zorro de nueve colas -

El cuerpo completo de Hinata se tensó, no podía creerlo pero en su capitán no había señal de burla o maldad alguna, sus ojos reflejaban una sinceridad abrumadora

\- n… no… yo… - intento decir algo coherente Hinata pero no podía

\- si, dejaste una vez más que tus emociones nublaran tus pensamientos, eso lo ocupo el zorro para apoderarse momentáneamente de tu cuerpo – el castaño se cruzó de brazos – es por ello que todos se esfuerzan tanto en protegerte pero solo te han hecho una niña caprichosa y egoísta que piensa que lo que hace es lo correcto siempre –

\- **no… yo no soy así, nadie me protege de esa forma** – se intentó defender Hinata

\- ¿ha no? – dijo con sarcasmo Yamato– ¿entonces que fue eso que hizo Sakura?—

Hinata vio a Sakura interesada en un pergamino

\- ella se esfuerza demasiado para protegerte que ni siquiera se queja de las heridas que tú le hiciste – Yamato no estaba teniendo ninguna consideración con Hinata

De nuevo la maldición que tenía Hinata para ver lo que no quería ver le mostro con claridad como la piel de Sakura estaba recién curada, pero solo en la superficie de bajo de la piel podía ver claramente sus dedos grabados con fuego en sus brazos

Lo único que pudo hacer Hinata fue retener las lágrimas que intentaban salir

\- a mí no me importa lo que tengas dentro de ti, lo que me preocupa como tu capitán y como aquel que tiene la responsabilidad de llevar tu trasero de nuevo a la aldea en una sola pieza es que te dejas manipular muy fácil con tus sentimientos, así que es mejor que empieces a controlarte porque talvez la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte de que tus seres queridos sigan con vida cuando despiertes – fue brutal con sus palabras pero según Yamato era lo que necesitaba Hinata en ese momento

\- es hora de irnos – ordeno Yamato – **SAKURA TERMINA LO QUE TE PEDÍ** –

La pelirosa se sobresaltó con el grito por estar observando el delgado pergamino haciendo que guardara instintivamente lo que tenía en las manos entre sus pertenencias

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué piensa hacer con el niño?—la voz de un peliplata resonó en las solitarias paredes iluminadas precariamente por unas antorchas

\- ju ju ju – se burló un poco el Sanín de las serpientes – me sorprende que tu siendo un excelente médico no te hayas dado cuenta que es una niña a pesar de que te lo dije-

Kabuto no dijo nada, simplemente no se fijó en ese aspecto. Él estaba más preocupado en vigilar que no cometiera ningún movimiento que se considerara peligroso para la seguridad de su maestro. Un error de novatos si lo pensaba bien ya que el señuelo que dejo era masculino y no femenino, por fortuna lo lleno con suficientes sellos explosivos como apara desaparecer veinte metros de bosque en la explosión

\- no confió en el… ella – expuso su preocupación – Danzō ha demostrado ser una persona muy poco fiable –

\- no me interesa ese idiota por el momento, lo que me pide es algo que pensaba hacer de cualquier forma y si tengo un beneficio de ello mucho mejor – se lamio la boca el pelinegro – y a ella la ocupare en un experimento interesante que tengo en mente. Por eso estamos aquí -

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación que estaba cerrada con un complicado sello

El Sennin realizo varios sellos de manos y al posicionar su mano sobre la puerta hizo que el sello negro en ella se realineara sonando un ruido metálico en señal de que estaba abierto

El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero el habiente se sentía enrarecido y pesado cosa que desconcertó a los dos Shinobis que se adentraba al amplio lugar que funcia como habitación, celda, lugar de entrenamiento y meditación

\- ku ku ku ku – la sonrisa del Sennin era enorme y maquiavélica – veo que por fin Sasuke-kun está tomando en serio sus entrenamientos -

\- hmp – fue el monosílabo que dio Sasuke indicando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera ese hombre

-"maldición"—se recrimino que su ira contenida en contra de Hikari le hiciera soltar un pesado instinto asesino sin querer durante su meditación

-Sasuke-kun te tengo un regalo, por favor alístate para que salgas por primera vez en seis meses de esta habitación – dijo con seguridad Orochimaru

Sasuke de nuevo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ponerse de nuevo su camisa y tomar una espada con la empuñadura verde y funda violeta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai estaba viendo mecánicamente lo que sería su habitación hasta nuevo aviso

Tenía ciertas inquietudes ya que su misión seguía el curso planeado pero la siguiente fase no estaba segura cuando empezaría y había perdido todos sus implemos para poder hacer un reconocimiento previo de las instalaciones. Revisando el cuarto le surgieron más dudas al ver que tenía algunas cosas que no sabía para que le servirían en un futuro inmediato

Por primera vez tenia dudaba de su misión. Se sentía perdida y con un poco de miedo por no contar con sus armas y aquel pergamino que le había servido como ancla emocional para no perderse en la locura y seguir siendo un poco de ella misma

De nuevo reviso el lugar, era toda una casa, había dos dormitorios, una habitación central que servía como sala y comedor, y una pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario para que no saliera del lugar por lo menos en un año. Un dormitorio tenía una amplia cama y un guardarropa con modesta ropa de mujer, solo vestidos, ningún otro tipo de ropa o calzado. La otra habitación estaba vacía a excepción de un mueble que solo había visto en el orfanato en el área maternal

Una idea se le estaba formando en la cabeza. La aceptaría si se le ordenaba ya sea por su amo o por el Sennin, ya su misión era ser el contacto entre ambos y solo rendirles cuenta a ellos, pero no le agradaba mucho a lo que todo eso apuntaba

Estaba inspeccionando el incómodo sillón cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie pidiera permiso para entrar

Sasuke al entrar a la habitación donde le ordeno Orochimaru lo primero que vio fue a un niño de unos diez años de edad, piel pálida y cabello negro que le regresaba la mirada con un dejo de nerviosismo muy oculto en una mirada indiferente

\- ku ku ku ku – la risa peculiar del Sennin se escuchó en el lugar – conoce a Sai, esta niña se ha prestado voluntaria para repoblar el clan Uchiha junto contigo – anuncio macabramente

Sasuke se quedó en silencio observando a la niña. Estaba bien, él no se podía considerar un adulto ni mucho menos muy experimentado pero era un insulto muy grande que el ninja desertor le trajera a una niña de diez años que más bien parecía un varón para que repoblara su clan

Solo bufo y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su "habitación"

El Sennin ya se esperaba esa reacción cobarde por parte del chico, así que hizo dos sellos de manos y observo firmemente al Uchiha que se acercaba a la salida

 _"es una oportunidad única para repoblar tu clan, no la deberías desperdiciar"_

Sasuke se quedó quieto, la voz de su cabeza se había vuelto demasiado insistente en esos segundos al punto que le costaba pensar con claridad. Sus pies en más de una ocasión quisieron dar vuelta sobre sus pasos y regresar, ni que decir del resto de su cuerpo. Los pensamientos de violar a la niña en ese instante fueron muy vividos en su mente

Orochimaru lo veía con una sonrisa de superioridad, todo aquel que tuviera ese sello maldito en su cuerpo se volvía su títere. Disfrutaba ver como el cuerpo del adolecente se tensaba y la mano con la que sostenía su espada temblaba al grado de que se escuchaba el ruido metálico por el lugar

\- **dile a esa niña idiota que se largue de aquí** – dijo con voz sombría mostrando su línea de sangre activa en sus ojos

Segundos de agonía paso Sai al sentir el instinto asesino que soltó su "pareja" al grado de que no se atrevió ni respirar hasta que Sasuke salió por la puerta

Orochimaru no podía creer que el Uchiha se haya liberado de su control con esa facilidad

\- ku ku ku ku ku – se rio – no eres una causa perdida como lo pensé Sasuke-kun – con esas palabras siguió los pasos del Uchiha y salió de la habitación

Sai hasta que escucho como la puerta se cerraba detrás del Sennin soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando, al confirmar sus sospechas algo en ella muy oculto en el fondo de su ser se espantó y se alegró al mismo tiempo

-"debí traer ese pergamino"—pensó mientras veía sus manos temblorosas y sudadas, estar cerca de esas tres personas estaba acabando con sus nervios al sentirse diminuta en comparación con el aura que desprendían, sobre todo el Uchiha que por fortuna la desprecio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- no entiendo. Ya leí su expediente y no veo nada especial en ella, de hecho veo demasiados defectos incluido que los mediocres experimentos de Danzō la dejaron estancada en su físico de doce años – pregunto Kabuto al ver salir a Orochimaru del cuarto donde estaba recluida Sai

\- ku ku ku – rio divertido el Sennin – ella no es más que otro sujeto de pruebas, no tiene nada extraordinario aparte de poder engendrar un sin número de bastardos, quiero estar seguro que la genética Uchiha prevalece en sus ojos, no quiero que cuando llegue el momento de tener en mis manos a la combinación de Sasuke-kun con la Uzumaki, darme cuenta que no tiene los ojos que ansió –

La cara de Kankurō seguía con una mueca de inconformidad ante la presencia de la pelinegra

\- ella es la mejor opción para estas pruebas, si secuestramos a cualquier chica no sabemos cómo reaccionara, no puedo estar vigilándola todo el tiempo y no sabríamos si en algún momento se intenta quitar la vida ella misma o intenta acabar con el bastardo que se forma dentro de ella. En el mejor de los casos nos daría pelea para no quitarle lo que trajo al mundo – la voz de Orochimaru era calmada como si se tratara de un maestro dando clase – no puedo ocupar a alguna bajo mi control porque están tan enloquecidas que no sabrán como comportarse ante la nueva vida que forman dentro de ellas – continuo mientras impedía a Kabuto sugerir una Kunoichi del sonido – pero Sai sería muy diferente a los anteriores casos. Ella lo cuidaría, puede ser una persona con el alma rota pero entendera lo que pasa dentro de su cuerpo y nos lo entregaría al final porque así se lo ordeno, no tendría que preocuparme de nada – dijo sus motivos para ocupar a Sai en sus los experimentos

\- tiene sentido – murmuro Kabuto

\- en lo que convenzo a Sasuke para empezar estos experimentos, tu encárgate de coordinar a un equipo para que me traiga mi nuevo cuerpo – se lamio los labios el Sennin

\- como ordene – dio una reverencia Kabuto y se retiró del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata seguía pensando lo que le dijo su capitán, en un principio lo odio, lo maldijo hasta el cansancio en su mente, pero algo le decía que tenía razón, siempre había alguien para detener sus caídas... sus desplantes, alguien que le decía que lo que hizo no fue un error

Desde que nació todos a su alrededor hacían lo impensable para que ella fuera feliz… para que viviera

El primer día de su vida sus padres se habían sacrificado para que viviera; le habían dejado a cambio una pesada carga pero al fin y al cabo viviría que era lo importante para sus progenitores; después fue su hermano el encargado de protegerla, el recibió todos los golpes al ser ella una niña tímida y asustadiza

\- "si no fuera por mi culpa talvez no nos hubieran corrido del orfanato"—pensó con pesar

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero desde que empezó esa misión algo le recordaba ese pasaje triste de su vida cuando se dejó engañar por una niña, casi adolecente, para salir una noche del orfanato; por consiguiente haciendo también que su hermano la siguiera; en una estúpida búsqueda de sus padres, claro que a los cuatro años de edad todo era inocencia e ingenuidad en su mente. Cuando su hermano la logro arrastrar de nuevo al orfanato, la encargada, una mujer algo mayor con demasiado odio en su interior como para ser la cuidadora de varias docenas de niños los enfrento e intento matarlos a plena vista en la puerta del lugar. Gritaba y estaba enloquecida argumentando que habían asesinado a una niña antes de salir huyendo y que no permitiría que volvieran hacerlo

Por fortuna un ANBU llego antes de que la mujer lograra llegar a ellos con un cuchillo en mano. El hombre probó su inocencia pero no pudieron volver a ese lugar. A cambio el Hokage logro darles un apartamento en una zona alejada donde por fin supo lo que era un poco de paz, ya no se tenía que cuidar de que los intentaron golpear los demás niños o maestras del lugar, las noches frías en el ático de ese viejo edificio fueron sustituidas por las alegres en el cálido cuarto que compartía con su hermano

Pero los problemas no tardaron en aparecer de nuevo y alguien daba su vida para salvarla otra vez. Que tan inútil podía llegar a ser, hasta su hermano le había intentado decir que no tenía que dejarse llevar tan fácil por sus emociones, que no tenía que ser tan visceral pero no quiso hacer caso y nuevamente eso le costó la vida a otra persona importante en su vida al ser su maestro en esa ocasión el que se sacrificaba para que ellos siguieran con vida

\- ¿Hinata que te sucede? – pregunto Sakura al verla decaída

\- na… nada – su voz la traiciono

Sakura no dijo nada, solo sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al intuir que estaba triste por Sasuke

\- Sakura, ¿crees que soy egoísta y caprichosa? – dijo en un susurro Hinata

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta

\- tal vez un poco – dijo sin pensar al recordar muchos incidentes pasados cuando se percataba que las cosas no eran como ella quería – pero creo que todos lo llegamos a serlo también cuando algo nos importa en verdad, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

\- por nada – termino diciendo Hinata después de unos minutos

Yamato en todo momento mantuvo una conversación por radio con una persona desconocida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"si es posible captúrala sin que se den cuenta"_

La voz a través del auricular fue escuchada por un castaño de mirada aterradora

\- entendido – contesto el clon de Yamato

No se encontraba en óptimas condiciones pero logaba ser autónomo todavía, le faltaba un brazo y partes de su cuerpo había pedido los colores de la ropa y piel tornándose en la café de la madera de un árbol pero había logrado llegar a una zona semidesértica donde sentía la presencia de una de sus semillas bajo la tierra

Con su brazo ileso hizo un sello de manos y desapareció hundiéndose en el suelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Sasuke-kun – se escuchó alguien murmurar detrás de la puerta cuando entro de nuevo en su prisión para entrenar un poco y liberar todo el enojo que sentía por la desagradable propuesta del Sennin

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** —dijo molesto Sasuke al ver a la castaña escondida en la sombra que hacia la puerta y la pared

\- es el único lugar seguro – murmuro con miedo – Orochimaru-sama está cerca de esta guarida, si me ve lo más seguro es que me matara –

\- **ya está aquí** – informo el pelinegro

La chica ahogo un grito de pánico

\- **si no trajiste lo que te pedí yo mismo te entregare a el** – amenazo Sasuke cansado de tratar con las idioteces de ese mujer y las de su supuesto maestro

\- si… si lo tengo, fue muy difícil ya que es uno de los experimentos fallidos que resguarda con recelo – informo todavía entre las sombras Hikari

\- hmp – la paciencia en Sasuke no era mucha y ella la estaba acabando con rapidez

La chica se cercioro de que el Sennin no estuviera cerca de la habitación y salió a la luz que daba una antorcha encendida

Una imperceptible mueca de alegría se formó en el rostro de Sasuke. Fuertemente sujeta entre los brazos y cuerpo de la castaña se encontraba una **Chokutō** (espada recta) con la empuñadura y la funda o vaina completamente negra sin adorno alguno, no contaba con la **Tsuba** (garda) lo que hacía que el **Habaki** (collar o unión entre el mango y la hoja) fuera el único color metálico cromado que se veía mientras la hoja estuviera envainada

Sasuke tomo la espada recta y al mismo tiempo le arrojo la espada de segunda que le quito a uno de los muchos prisioneros del Sennin

\- es más ligera de lo que pensé, estas segura que es todo lo que me dijiste que es esta copia de **Kusanagi** \- interrogo al tiempo que sacaba la espada para ver la perfección de la hoja

\- si yo misma lo vi cuando la probaban, es irrompible y su filo es muy superior a cualquier otra incluso a las espadas de la niebla – se apresuró a decir Hikari con alegría – lo único que no comparte con la original es la habilidad de hacer más grande la hoja o el control que se tiene de ella a distancia pero hay algo que no entendí de ella – giro levemente la cabeza para dar la impresión de que estaba esforzándose en pensar lo que diría a continuación - ¿Qué querrán decir con que si te acepta la espada nunca te abandonara? – pregunto cómo niña de academia

Sasuke no entendió la frase pero no le intereso tampoco hacerlo

\- Sasuke-kun – el Uchiha se tensó levemente al escuchar la voz del Sennin muy cerca de el

-"es muy buena escapando"—pensó al ver disimuladamente que el lugar donde se encontraba la castaña ya estaba vacío –"cobarde"—

- **no pienso participar en tus depravaciones** – sentencio Sasuke, él todavía se podía jactar de que tenía ciertos principios que nunca ignoraría

Con esa respuesta Sasuke se internó en la amplia habitación para practicar un poco

Orochimaru solo agrando la sonrisa, él siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta ocasión no sería la excepción

Tanta era su atención en el hecho de que Sasuke demostró una voluntad muy fuerte que no se dio cuenta que la espada con la que practicaba no era la misma que tenía minutos antes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunas horas ya habían pasado desde que dejaron sola a Sai en su nueva habitación y ella no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde la dejaron, meditaba sus opciones al tiempo que también veía que la misión que le encomendó Danzō como punto principal se ponía en conflicto con otra que dio indirectamente

\- no te muevas – escucho a sus espaldas sintiendo el frio filo de un Kunai en su cuello

Un ligero movimiento le indico que tenía que levantarse de su asiento, otro le ordeno que caminara hacia la puerta. Al estar vacío el lugar le fue fácil al clon de madera salir con su rehén de las profundidades de la tierra donde se encontraba dicha base, cien metros lejos de la entrada detrás de una enorme roca ya se encontraba el equipo de Yamato esperando por su llegada

Un sello por parte del capitán del equipo y una serie de raíces salieron de la tierra atrapando a Sai inmovilizándola sentada en el suelo junto a la roca. Justo a tiempo antes de que el clon de madera perdiera lo último de Chakra que tenía y se volvía ceniza

\- **¿Qué te ordeno Danzō hacer?** —Hinata fue la primero en hablar, estaba dolida por su traición – **¿te envió para hacerle algo a Sasuke?** -

Estaba preocupada, sabía que el consejero nunca hacia las cosas porque si

\- Hinata, tranquilízate – Yamato le tomo del hombro para que no se dejara llevar de nuevo por sus emociones

\- **es que estoy cansada que ese sujeto siempre este inmiscuido en todo lo que nos rodea** – dijo con frustración Hinata

\- sí, pero no contestara nada de lo que le preguntes sobre ese sujeto – dijo en tono muy serio Yamato

-¿cree que su lealtad sea tan fuerte como para que no nos diga nada al respecto?—cuestiono Sakura

\- si, su adoctrinamiento los hace maquinas sin corazón ni sentimientos, pero también hay otro detalle que nos impide decir algo de lo que pasa en esa base – informo Yamato

-¿nos impide?—cuestiono Sakura un poco desconfiada

\- no me veas así, el tercer Hokage logro sacarme de Raíz hace varios años pero no antes de que Danzō… _"sama"_ —la última palabra se notó que intento no decirla con todas sus fuerzas – me pusiera esto –

Hinata y Sakura vieron como su capitán abría todo lo que podía su boca y al final de la lengua se notaba un sello muy extraño

\- es imposible de quitar y no nos deja hablar de lo que sabemos que pasa en ese lugar – suspiro cansado – el entrenamiento que tuve no era tan infernal como el que intuimos que dan en este momento en Raíz, por ello mi mente no fue corrompido por el consejero – dio a conocer un poco de su historia

No era porque quisiera dar mucha información de su pasado pero intentaba hacer ver a la pelinegra más pequeña que era posible salir de ese infierno si se lo proponía

\- Sai, si es cierto lo que dice el capitán Yamato, entonces ¿porque tienes esto entre tus cosas? – Sakura saco un pergamino delgado de no más de diez centímetros de largo

Sai logro respirar más tranquila al ver como lo extendía Sakura y el contenido estaba intacto

\- es hermosa, pero no está terminada – dijo Hinata viendo una pintura hecha de tinta negra que mostraba a una adolecente, agraciada de finas facciones con un vestido blanco y larga cabellera negra. Lo único que no estaba era su rostro que se veía en blanco

\- ¿es como te quisieras ver?, alguien fria y sin sentimientos no estaría avergonzada de su apariencia – dijo con calma Sakura llamando la atención de sus compañeros

\- es verdad, si estuvieras conforme con la vida que danzo- _sama_ te da, no guardarías ningún recuerdo o anhelo – reflexiona Yamato

\- no… soy yo – murmuro Sai – es mi hermana… me abandono… no… -

No pudo continuar al ver con horror como el pergamino era cortado a la mitad

Sakura veía con impotencia mientras saltaba para librar el ataque como la mitad del pergamino que tenía en sus manos se quemaba por el Chakra residual que quedaba en el

\- creo que puedo confiar en ti si te tienen como rehén – dijo un peliplata que se acomodaba los lentes posicionándose entre la pelinegra y el resto del equipo de Yamato

\- tu – mascullo con enojo Hinata

Sai solo se le quedo viendo a las cenizas de la imagen de su hermana, sentía como un líquido salía de sus ojos pero no sabía que era, sentía un odio inmenso en contra del ninja del sonido

\- ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Sakura después de reponerse de lo que hizo Kabuto

\- Kabuto Yakushi, hijo adoptivo de Nonō Yakushi quien fue mimbro de Raíz, reconocida en infiltración y espionaje experta en Ninjutsu médico. De ella aprendió las mismas habilidades en su estadía como miembro activo de Raíz en Konoha hasta su deserción para unirse a Orochimaru como su mano derecha en sus aberrantes experimentos – dijo con voz calculadora Yamato todo lo que la Hokage encontró de ese sujeto

\- ¿Quién pensaría que sería tan famoso?—se burló Kabuto

Yamato aprovecho los ínfimos segundos que ocupo el peliplata en acomodarse sus anteojos para invocar columnas de madera en un intento de inmovilizarlo

Kabuto reacciono a tiempo para esquivar una viga de madera que amenazaba en aplastarlo contra la roca de su espalda. Salto llevándose el liviano cuerpo de la pelinegra cautiva en su mano

Cayo cerca de la raíz principal de la columna de manera que ya había envuelto en varias partes a la enorme roca que se erguía varios metros sobre la superficie de ese paramo desolado

\- demonios – dijo sintiendo un gran dolor en su brazo derecho cuando Hinata se logró acercar lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo para que soltara a la pelinegra

Frustrado Kabuto dio varios saltos hacia atrás siguiendo el camino de madrea que subía la roca. Se distrajo viendo como la Uzumaki se llevaba del lugar a Sai, momento que aprovecho Sakura para intentar acabarlo con uno de sus demoledores golpes

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – el grito característico de la pelirroja advirtió de su destino al peliplata que solo la pudo ver como caía del cielo

La roca se partió a la mitad por el impacto del puño de la pelirrosa

Kabuto cayó con la respiración pesada a unos metros a la distancia a tiempo para ver como la roca recibía en su lugar tan potente golpe

-"son mejores de lo que pensaba"—fue el pensamiento que tuvo – "necesito ayuda"—vio como la pelinegra era custodiada por la Uzumaki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil – dijo con voz melancólica Hinata sin verle la cara a la adolecente que estaba atrapada detrás de ella – siempre despreciada, odiada y golpeada pero a la vez no puedo quejarme de ella ya que siempre estuvo a mi lado mi hermano, así que puedo decirte que el amor de un padre, un hermano o hermana es muy grande y no te creo cuando me dices que tu hermana te abandono -

\- un día cuando tenía cuatro años me dijo que regresaría y nunca volvió al orfanato – dijo sin emociones Sai – en su momento la odie pero ya no siento nada – su corazón ya no sentía nada después de ver como el pergamino se quemaba, ni el miedo o duda que se empezaban a formar en ella quedaban

\- no te creo, si no sintieras nada no te hubieras entristecido por perder esa imagen – dijo Hinata volteando para ver el rastro de sus lágrimas que adornaba el rostro de la pelinegra

\- ¿porque lo haces? – pregunto Sai viendo al infinito – ¿porque te esfuerzas en mi o en Sasuke? –

\- últimamente me he cuestionado mi forma de ser, mi forma de reaccionar ante lo desconocido o a ver rota mi forma de vida – confeso Hinata, era más fácil hablar con ella al no concurse bien – pero al verte me he dado cuenta que tampoco es bueno eliminarlo por completo todo eso… me gustaría que fueras mi amiga para que me enseñes como dejar pasar algunas emociones y a su vez yo te enseñe a sentir de nuevo—dio una sonrisa Hinata – Sasuke-san es especial para mi… -

- **HINATA** – el grito de Sakura la hizo voltear de nuevo a donde se desarrollaba la lucha

La Uzumaki tuvo que saltar para librarse del ataque de Kabuto, en el lugar solo quedo los últimos cinco centímetros de la trenza roja que adornaba su cabello

\- me falto velocidad – dijo Kabuto al ver el rojo cabello dispersarse por el viento – el ataque a los nervios hizo que mi precisión también no sea la mejor, yo apuntaba a su cuello –

Sin bajar la guardia reviso que Sai estuviera apta para la lucha

\- si queremos salir de esta tendré que confiar en ti, por lo visto tu tampoco te llevas bien con ellos – dijo Kabuto mientras que con su bisturí de chara cortaba las raíces que la mantenían cautiva

\- necesito tiempo para… - empezó decir Kabuto pero no pudo terminar su idea

Yamato, Sakura y Hinata vieron con asombro como Sai sometía a Kabuto con una llave para inmovilizarlo en el suelo

\- ¿Qué pretendes Sai?—pregunto Yamato al tiempo que capturaba a ambos con sus raíces

\- me intriga la "lechera" – dijo Sai

Hinata enrojeció hasta los talones mientras se cubría su pecho con sus brazos y se ponía de cuclillas para cubrirse con sus rodillas

\- **CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CON ELLO SHĀNNARŌ** – Grito Sakura

\- esta bien "antinatural"- contesto Sai sin inmutarse

-¿he?—se detuvo en seco Sakura al no entenderle

-me intriga lo que me dijo de ser mi amiga, yo nunca he tenido amigos, nunca he formado lazos con nadie. Quiero saber si puedo ser tan especial como lo es Sasuke para ella – revelo Sai – también estoy – ladeo la cabeza para pensar lo que diría - ¿molesta seria la palabra? – pregunto viendo a Yamato sin saber lo que le provocó Kabuto al quemar el pergamino – con el – señalo con la cabeza al peliplata que se encontraba capturado a su lado – porque me tarde diez años en hacer ese dibujo –

-¿Qué me garantiza que lo que me dices es cierto?—pregunto Yamato

\- nada – dijo sin intimidarse Sai – pero que ganaría en mentir con algo que desconozco –

\- ¿Sabes donde esta Sasuke? – pregunto el capitán

\- no, sé que está en la guarida subterránea ya que Orochimaru quiere que yo engendre a los hijos del Uchiha pero tiene varias horas que el rechazo la orden – contesto sin avergonzarse de nada

\- … - Yamato no supo que pensar de eso

 _"ser tan especial como lo es Sasuke para ella"_

Sakura estaba perdida, no había escuchado nada después de que Sai dijera esas palabras. Su corazón se acongojaba solo de pensar que competía con Hinata por el amor del Uchiha ya que sabía que perdería indudablemente

- **"¿Antinatural significa lo mismo que ir en contra de la naturaleza?"** —su otra personalidad no había dejado de pensar lo que le dijo Sai

Una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de Sakura

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – grito alzando el puño con los ojos mostrando llamas

Hinata ignoraba como Yamato sostenía con dificultad a la pelirrosa para que no matara a la pobre de Sai, por alguna razón le seguía dando vueltas una y otra vez esa noche cuando tuvieron que abandonar el orfanato

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Doce años antes

\- **MAKO** – el grito de una niña de doce años resonó por las paredes de la calle vacía por la oscuridad que empezaba a apoderarse de la aldea de la hoja

-¿Qué sucede Onee-san?—una niña pelinegra de coletas apareció de cabeza de la nada frente a la mayor

La pelinegra mayor que llevaba una falda larga a los tobillos y un suéter café se llevó la mano al pecho por el susto de ver a la niña aparecer frente a ella, la menor estaba colgando de cabeza sostenida de una rama

\- ya es tarde, tenemos que regresar al orfanato – dijo mientras la cargaba para bajarla del árbol

-pero Onee-san, prometiste que seguiremos buscando a mama y papa en Konoha – se quejó Mako

\- seguiremos mañana, tú te quedaras aquí mientras yo hago unas cosas, no tardare más que unas horas, así que espérame segura con los otros niños – contesto la pelinegra mayor mientras entraban en el edificio

La llevo a una vieja cama que compartían y espero con paciencia a que se quedara dormida

-"recuerda, esto lo haces por su bien"—se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba en las pocas cosas que tenía un oxidado Kunai que encontró en los campos de entrenamiento

Sin preocuparse que alguien la viera subió unas deterioradas escaleras que apenas resistían su peso. Al final del recorrido parecía que había llegado a otro sitio muy distinto y no a otro piso del mismo orfanato que en plantas inferiores era cálido y hasta cierto punto acogedor, más sin en cambio al final de las escaleras era oscuro, un poco aterrador y el frio llegaba hasta los huesos

Camino despacio para no tropezar en la oscuridad mientras con su mano acariciaba el arma oculta entre sus ropas. Había más oscuridad que luz de luna que pasaba por el techo mal trecho, al final fue inevitable tropezar con algo que al caer al piso hizo mucho ruido

-¿Quién esta ahí?—se escuchó la voz de un niño

\- soy yo Ryuko – contesto la chica

\- O… One… Onee-san – dijo con timidez pero con alegría otra voz más aguda que la primera

\- Hola Naru-chan, Hina-chan – dijo con alegría la pelinegra – les traje más velas –

\- Gracias Dattebayo – un niño rubio apareció entre las sombras y tomo las varas de cera que la mayor les extendía para casi de inmediato prender una revelando a un niño rubio y una pelinegra escondida detrás de unas cajas polvorientas y olvidadas en la habitación

\- gra… gracias, no… no me gus… gusta la oscuridad – dijo la pequeña niña

Ryuko hizo una mueca extraña entre alegría y tristeza, su mano apretó firmemente el Kunai

\- no deberías tener miedo, la oscuridad también puede ser bonita si se tiene el adorno indicado – dijo con voz suave

Busco en su bolsa y saco una pequeña varilla plateada la cual clavo en los restos de una vieja vela para que se pudiera sostener erguida en el suelo, una vez que se cercioro de que no se caería le acerco la llama de la vela encendía y de inmediato empezó a centellar con luces y chismas de colores

Los dos niños de cuatro años se acercaron la más que pudieron a la pequeña bengala encendida, nunca lo habían visto de cerca, las conocían por ver a la distancia a los niños jugar con ellas pero nunca les permitieron tener una en sus manos

Ryuko vio como tenía a los dos niños más odiados de la aldea de espaldas viendo con interés las luces de colores

-"si lo hago ella será feliz el resto de su vida"—se decía a si misma mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y el Kunai en sus manos temblaba

Con cuidado sin que ninguno de los dos niños se diera cuenta saco la afilada arma y la elevo con cuidado para que la punta lograra atravesar sin problema sus cuerpos

Su mano temblaba, ella sabía que no era hora de dudar. Respiro profundo y su arma bajo con violencia

\- gracias Onee-san – Hinata la abrazo con cariño y agradecida por que ella los últimos días se había comportado muy amable con ellos

Ryuko tuvo que detener su ataque y esconder el arma antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sentir el sincero abrazo de la niña termino por quebrarla

-¿Por… por qué lloras?—pregunto Hinata con inocencia – dis… disculpa… no lo volveré a hacer – de inmediato rompió el abrazo y se separó de ella pensando que por eso había llorado la mayor

\- no mi niña – dijo mientras rodeaba a los dos mellizos con un abrazo – es que me recuerdas a mi pequeña hermana Mako –

El abrazo duro unos minutos y al separarse Ryuko los vio fijamente

\- te pareces mucho… – entre cerro mucho los ojos dando a entender que estaba pensando en algo - …a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y rojos que vi en el parque cerca de la torre del Hokage –

Hinata abrió muchos los ojos dejando ver ese color tan extraño de ojos brillar con emoción por saber algo de su mama

\- si, la escuche hoy en la mañana hablar con alguien sobre sus hijos perdidos y que los extrañaba mucho, tanto que no se iría de ahí hasta que el Hokage le ayudara a encontrarlos – ni bien había terminado Ryuko cuando la pequeña pelinegra ya había salido por un hueco de la pared para intentar encontrar a su madre

\- **HINATA, NO SALGAS, ES MUY TARDE DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto siguiéndole el paso

\- lo siento, lo siento – empezó a llorar Ryuko ni bien los vio salir del viejo ático del orfanato

El pedido de disculpa ni ella misma sabía a quien iba dirigido

-"no pueden quedarse hoy aquí, sería muy peligroso si los ve con vida"—pensó para justificar la mentira que les dio para sacarlos de ahí

-sabes que perdiste todo lo que te prometí verdad – una voz calmada acostumbrada a dar órdenes se escuchó resonar en la oscuridad

\- **ES UN MONSTRO** – grito la niña – **NO SÉ QUÉ LE HICIERON ESOS NIÑOS PERO NO MERECEN MORIR** –

\- no, no, no – dijo en burla un sujeto que al ser bañado por la luz de la vela se mostraba caminar con un bastón y estar cubierto de vendas – los únicos monstros aquí son los dos niños que acabas dejar escapar, y no los quiero muertos, los quiero bajo mis órdenes como la perfecta herramienta para mis propósitos –

\- **es horrible** – la niña lo vio con asco

\- sí, pero no menos de lo que le hare a tu hermana para que solo sea un muñeca sin mente propia bajo mis órdenes – dio una risa Danzō

\- **NO LO PERMITIRÉ** – grito la niña y lo envistió con el Kunai

-Ma… ko… - dijo con sus últimos alientos de vida, el consumado veterano de guerra no le fue nada difícil quitarle en segundos el oxidado Kunai y clavárselo en su corazón matándola casi al instante

Dio dos golpes con el bastón. Al instante aparecieron tres ANBU de Raíz

\- **arreglen el lugar para que parezca que los niños lo hicieron** – ordeno Danzō

Lo orden tenía dos intenciones, la primera intentar completar el plan original donde la niña atacaba a los dos niños demonio y estos la mataban para defenderse. La segunda era que los orfanatos eran muy vigilados por el Hokage para evitar incidentes perturbadores con los niños que residían en esos lugares, por lo que ni él podía hacer desaparecer de la nada a esa niña, podía engañar al sistema como lo había hecho antes pero esto solamente funcionaba si ellos salían por su propio pie del orfanato

\- si – dijeron sin dudar sus hombres

\- "mañana a esta hora ya serán míos"—hizo una mueca de felicidad – **cuando las cosas se calmen también quiero que ingresen a su hermana a Raíz como estaba planeado** – con ello se fue del lugar

Lo que no sabía hasta que fue informado por sus espías era que un ANBU no había sido detenido en su labor de vigilancia y este que contaba con una máscara de un Oni (demonio) había seguido a los niños cuando los vio salir del orfanato durante su ronda nocturna

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danzō veía fijamente al infinito sentado en una vacía oficina oscura. El ambiente del lugar era pesado y cualquiera que se parada ahí lo más seguro que moriría de miedo por la furia silenciosa e instinto asesino que emanaba del viejo consejero

Recordaba cómo se le fue de las manos su mejor oportunidad de hacerse de los Uzumaki

\- **Niña estúpida** – recordaba con odio a la niña que no tuvo el suficiente valor para atacar a los niños

Resoplo con furia, necesitaba calmarse para saber qué pasos seguirá a continuación para asegurar su poder ya que dentro de pocos días lo más seguro seria el hombre más buscado por Konoha después de Orochimaru e Itachi

-Uchiha – mascullo al recordar como ese maldito clan lo tenía todo mientras él era el último de su familia

Con la mirada afilada empezó a escribir en un pergamino los posibles usos que podría darle a la niña que tenía encerrada en un cuarto contiguo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado varias horas y el equipo de Yamato se encontraba revisando puerta por puerta todo el complejo en su búsqueda del Uchiha

\- ¿por qué lo haces? – pregunto con voz plana Sai detrás de Hinata que se veía visiblemente cansada por sobre explotar su cuerpo después de casi liberar al Kyūbi

\- porque es alguien importante para mí – contesto Hinata mientras se secaba una gota de sudor

\- si, ya me lo dijiste antes pero no entiendo, ¿porque es importante para ti? – pregunto Sai con sincera curiosidad

\- no lo sé – se detuvo de pronto, ella no lo había pensado antes – es que él fue la primera persona que no nos juzgó como monstros, por ello quiero que regrese ese niño que me saludaba alegre a pesar de que todos a su alrededor nos daban miradas de muerte, ese niño que se esforzaba para que su padre lo reconociera y que su hermano lo entrenara—

Cerró con cuidado la última puerta que tenía ese pasillo y se sentó en el suelo recargada en la pared

\- después de que Itachi matara a su clan, ese niño murió o eso creí ya que ni me dirigía la mirada después de eso—suspiro recordando aquellos días donde Naruto le declaro la guerra a Sasuke por entristecer a su hermana, aunque él no le había dado tanta importancia a las miradas fugaces y saludos formales que daba el niño - pero cuando nuestros sensei nos empezaron a entrenar en conjunto el volvió, o al menos un poco, a ser ese niño alegre que sonreía tomado de la mano de su madre – recargo la cabeza en la pared y vio al techo – pensé que había recuperado a mi primer amigo pero después de que Orochimaru le pusiera esa cosa en el cuello se volvió mucho más frio de lo que era al principio – recordó los ojos de odio que tenía la noche que la secuestro – pero sé que ese niño asustado sigue muy en lo profundo de su alma, me dirás loca pero lo vi, sé que sufre y esta solo rodeado de oscuridad— el recuerdo de abrazar a un pequeño niño que lloraba por soledad le inundo sus recuerdos

Hinata miro intensamente a Sai que no se había movido de donde estaba al realizar la pregunta

\- a mí no me puedes engañar, sé que tú todavía quieres y extrañas a tu hermana – lo dijo muy seria – tú también eres una niña asustada rodeada de oscuridad –

\- no – Sai sintió un peso enorme en el pecho – ella me abandono y yo la olvide por completo, ni su rostro recuerdo, lo hice porque dejo que me hicieran… esto – lo último lo dijo en un susurro

\- ¿me pregunto qué se siente tener una hermana mayor? – la pregunta de Hinata la realizo al aire sin ninguna esperanza de que contestara

\- ¿el idiota no es tu hermano mayor? – pregunto Sai con duda de lo que sabia

Hinata la acribillo con la mirada pero después de suspirar dejo pasar la furia

\- si, él me ha protegido y querido como nadie mas en el mundo pero me pregunto si una hermana sería diferente, la forma que tu mirada se ve herida cuando hablas de ella me dice que la quisiste y todavía la quieres mucho a pesar de lo que te hizo – Hinata le dijo con voz suave

-"¿quererla?" – se preguntó mientras se ponía más pálida de lo que ya era

\- **NO, ESO YA SE ACABÓ, ESO FUE SUSTITUIDO POR IRA, DESPUÉS DOLOR, MIEDO Y AL FINAL LA NADA. MI CORAZÓN YA NO ES MÁS QUE UN ÓRGANO QUE ME DEJA SEGUIR VIVIENDO, NO TIENE NADA DE LO QUE SE PUEDA LLAMAR SENTIMIENTOS** – grito frustrada de dudar de lo que era ahora

\- no te creo, lo sé porque yo alguna vez pensé tener una hermana mayor – realmente no le gustaba hablar a Hinata de ello pero Sai le hacía querer decir esa parte de su vida – era una niña que también vivía en el orfanato. Nos traía comida y velas para que nos diera luz y calor en el frio cuarto donde nos tenían –

Escucharla hizo que Sai se calmara sentándose para recargarse en la pared frente a Hinata cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas. Realmente no sabía que sentía, escuchar del orfanato le hizo sentirse esa niña asustada que acababa de despertar en la fría celda de Raíz

\- yo creí que había encontrado a alguien que nos estimaba pero una noche nos hizo una broma muy cruel al decirnos que había visto a nuestra madre y yo como tonta le creí saliendo de inmediato con la esperanza de encontrarla – siguió su relato Hinata y una solitaria lagrima se vio salir por debajo de sus rojos lentes – ya no la volvimos a ver porque esa misma noche nos culparon de que habíamos matado a una niña antes de huir del lugar, solo fue gracias a un ANBU que nos estuvo vigilando desde que salimos del orfanato en mi estúpida búsqueda de mi madre, que no nos pasó nada. No sé qué hubiera pasado si el no detiene a la enloquecida directora del lugar– suspiro cansada de guardar rencor y tristeza – me gustaría acordarme de su nombre, preguntarle porque nos hizo algo tan cruel –

Sai solo permaneció en silencio escuchando todo

\- Motoko… Mikoto… Mako… – empezó a intentar recordar el nombre que tenía la niña que alguna vez llamo hermana mayor

 _"Mako"_

El nombre resonó en la mente de Sai con el amable tono que solo su hermana podía hacer como si fuera el replicar de una campana

Ese fue el momento que recordó todo lo que había olvidado y perdido, los abrazos, el amor de su hermana… su hermosa sonrisa… su rostro lleno de felicidad cuando la veía jugar

Hinata se quedó viendo con curiosidad como la chica empezaba a dibujar frenéticamente en un pergamino, se veía demasiado concentrada como para intentar preguntar qué sucedía

Sai termino en poco tiempo y por primera vez desde hacía muchos años daba una sonrisa sincera, una que nacía del fondo de su corazón

\- ¿Qué di…?—intento acercarse Hinata pero una risa calmada y macabra las interrumpió

\- no pensé que llegaran a ser buenas amigas – se escuchó pero la fuente no se veía por ningún sitio la fuente de la voz

\- Orochimaru – murmuro Hinata y se puso en guardia junto a Sai que dejo tiradas todos sus implementos para pegar su espalda con la Uzumaki y así protegerse mutuamente

\- es bueno que se conozcan ya que las dos llevaran dentro de su cuerpo a los hijos de Sasuke-kun—Orochimaru oculto se paso su larga lengua por sus labios

\- ku… ku… ku… - resonó en los pasillo mientras la pared donde se había sentado Hinata desaparecía mostrando detrás de ella al Sennin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al otro lado del complejo una pelirrosa corría con desesperación abriendo con violencia toda puerta que encontraba

\- Sakura, calmate – la voz de Yamato se escuchó en el pasillo – recuerda que sestamos en territorio enemigo – Sakura al escucharlo aminoro su frenética marcha – hay que descansar un poco, es extraño que no hayamos visto a nadie más aquí – dijo pensando que para ser una base enemiga no estaba muy bien resguardada

Sakura bufo enojada y se dejó caer en el suelo para que sus piernas descansaran un poco

-¿he?—salió de su boca al sentir que su bolsa de implementos se sentía incomoda

Rebusco un poco entre sus cosas y se encontró con un libro que guardo sin querer, el cual pertenecía a Sai. Con curiosidad lo abrió perturbándose un poco al ver la biografía de personas de todas las edades y género. Niños y adultos se describían en él junto a sus habilidades y ranking interno para Raíz, lo más curioso era que algunos estaban tachados

-"Hanabi"—pensó asustad al ver su fotografía en el libro ya tachada

El abrupto movimiento para pararse hizo que Yamato le prestara atención

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?—pregunto con curiosidad viendo el libro de tapa gris

\- es Hanabi– dijo espantada viendo la imagen de la niña con su apariencia de tres años antes - esta en este libro-

\- ¿un libro bingo?—pregunto Yamato al ver la información dispuesta de la misma forma que los libros de los ninjas renegados

\- entonces Hanabi… - Sakura palideció al intuir que significaba estar tachada y que no se enteraría que le paso a su amiga hasta regresar a la aldea

\- si fuera de un ninja normal yo pensaría lo mismo pero es de Raíz este libro bingo – dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba con sus manos –parece ser una lista de objetivos a espiar, reclutar o eliminar – las hojas pasaban rápidamente por sus ojos reconociendo algunos niños desaparecidos, personas asesinadas y como en el caso de Hanabi haberse vistos envueltos en casos turbios

\- lo sabe – dijo con un susurro Yamato al ver las hojas de los objetivos primordiales

\- es… rin – dijo con la voz entrecortada al ver la foto marcada de Rin y el nombre de Ayasaki tachado con tinta y sustituido con el de Uchiha

\- **tenemos que encontrar a Hinata de inmediato** – ordeno el capitán al ver que las ultimas hojas eran dedicados a los dos Uzumakis y a Sasuke

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata estaba sudando de miedo. Tenía tres años de que no se sentía tan impotente frente a un oponente. Ni siquiera frente a las dos Chūnin que intentaron a tacarla durante el ejercicio de supervivencia la pusieron en tal estado de pánico

-"la última vez no pude ocupar mi Chakra durante una semana"—pensaba al buscar opciones de cómo enfrentar al Sennin

\- Sai – murmuro

La pequeña pelinegra de reojo le vio para saber que quería

\- ve y busca a Sasuke, yo lo detendré – dijo no muy segura de lo que haría pero no permitiría que nadie más muriera para que ella siguiera a salvo

\- Sai es hora de que decidas de qué lado quieres estar – dijo serio el Sanín al tiempo que de sus brazos lanzaba una infinidad de serpientes que destruyeron el piso donde estaban anteriormente las dos pelinegras

\- maldición – mascullo Hinata al faltarle fuerza y ver que una de las serpientes la iba a golpear

Sai al ver eso tomo el tantō que cargaba en su espalda y decapito a la serpiente

-gracias – dijo Hinata una vez fuera de peligro

\- veo que ya decidiste de qué lado de la reja tendrás a tus bastardos – dijo Orochimaru sin mucho reparo

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Sai

\- si, ve en seguida y si es necesario átalo pero él tiene que regresar hoy a la aldea – respondió la Uzumaki

\- te prometo que haré todo lo posible para cumplir lo que me pides – dijo la pelinegra y Hinata sintió que podía confiar en sus palabras

Asintió con la cabeza Sai y salió corriendo a lado contrario de donde estaba Orochimaru, no sin antes recoger un pergamino que había rodado hasta donde estaba

\- ku, ku, ku – la extraña risa de Orochimaru le dio escalofríos a Hinata – veo que quieres quedarte un tiempo en mis prisiones – la lengua mojaba sus labios con ansias de tenerla en una de sus celdas – no te preocupes, no experimentare con tu cuerpo, de eso se encargara Sasuke-Kun – la risa macabra salió de sus labios una vez más – creo que hice mal en ofrecerle a alguien que no le interesa… tal vez tu si despiertes lo que tiene dentro de sus pantalones –

\- **eres grotesco** – murmuro Hinata ofendida de que la creyera capaz de dejarse hacer tales vejaciones

\- si, los sé, todos aquellos con los que he experimentado lo dicen – se burló Orochimaru – podemos continuar, lo que tengo planeado que me des llevara tiempo para que lo crees y a mí no me gusta esperar – la sonrisa le dio un escalofrío a Hinata

De nuevo el Sennin la intento capturar con sus manos convertidas en serpientes. Hinata ocupando toda su agilidad logro esquivar el ataque el cual impacto en una pared derribándola

La pelinegra resoplaba, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado por el estrés de la trasformación en el Kyūbi y seguía sin poder moldear Chakra, en esas condiciones era como si una hormiga atacara a aun elefante

\- ¿por qué no dejas salir al otro sujeto?, él era más interesante y tengo que admitir que por poco acaba conmigo hace unas horas – la voz de Orochimaru era como si estuviera aburrido

El Sennin no era tonto, se había hecho de los registros relevantes de la adolecente y sabía que era tan mortal como un gatito hambriento en esos momentos

Hinata chasqueo la lengua con indignación

-"solo está jugando conmigo"—pensó al darse cuenta de los ataques tan simples que había hecho hasta el momento –"no me retractare"—

\- creo que Sasuke ya termino su entrenamiento, mejor termino con esto y le doy su nuevo juguete – el Sennin tenía una mueca grotesca solo de imaginar que podía tener la unión de ambos en sus manos

\- **no te dejare ocuparme de esa forma, no te dejare seguir manipulando de esa forma a Sasuke-kun** – su voz de Hinata era de enojo – **NO TE DEJARE SEGUIR HACIENDO SUFRIR A LA GENTE** – nunca antes Hinata se había sentido tan segura de sus palabras

\- **que conmovedor pero ya va siendo hora que conozcas quien es el amo aquí mi querida conejita asustadiza** – el Sennin cansado de jugar mando un centenar de serpientes que aparecieron debajo de sus holgadas mangas a atacar a la pelinegra

Hinata se vio rápidamente superada y una de las serpientes le golpeo tan fuerte el pecho que sintió que sus costillas se romperían y la mando a estrellarse en la pared interior del cuarto que previamente habían dejado expuesto para salir al otro lado de la pared en un corredor similar al que estaba segundos antes

\- es hora de que conozcas el lugar donde vivirás junto a tus futuros hijos – una serpiente se encamino a un montículo de escombros para capturarla

El Sennin dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio que la pelinegra salía debajo de los escombros de lo que fue una pared, su rojo cabello se había soltado y revoloteado como si nueve colas se tratasen, su cuerpo emitía una tenue aura demoniaca, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior no era el Kyūbi intentando salir… era algo mucho peor si le preguntaban a cualquiera de los Sennin

Hinata de un golpe de su puño facturo el piso he hizo que la serpiente que se disponía a capturarla desapareciera en una nube de humo

\- **ya te dije** – Hinata arrastraba las palabras de manera lenta, con un odio y enojo palpables – **QUE** **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NOS USES DE ESA FORMA NI A MÍ, NI A SASUKE, NI A NUESTROS FUTUROS HIJOS** —el grito resonó por las paredes del lugar – **NO ME RETRACTARE PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA. NO DEJARE QUE MÁS GENTE SUFRA POR MI CULPA, YO LOS DEFENDERÉ CON TODA MI FUERZA DATTEBANE** —la última palabra no supo de donde salió, solo le nació decirla

Sus lentes, esa barrera física que casi toda su vida había ocupado para que la gente no viera sus ojos y ella sentir que había algo interponiéndose entre ellos. Se quebraron por la intensidad del aura que salía de la adolecente

-"igual a ella"—pensó el Sennin con un poco de pánico al ver que Hinata se parecía demasiado a su madre en esos momentos

Tan impactado estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento varáis vigas de madera lo golpearon con fuerza mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared con varios huesos rotos

\- ¿Hinata estas bien? – la voz de Yamato le hizo que toda esa furia se disipara

-si – contesto al momento que asentía con la cabeza

-"no esperaba eso y no tengo más Chakra para mudar de piel"—pensó el Sennin mientras salía de los escombros –"pero creo que esto tendrá que esperar… cierta ratita está haciendo travesuras"—sintió que en el ambiente había algo raro

\- me gustaría seguir jugando con ustedes pero creo que tengo que darle una lección a cierta niña por meterse con mis juguetes – entre risas desapareció en la tierra

\- ¿Dónde está Sai?—pregunto con preocupación el castaño

\- le pedí que buscara a Sasuke mientras yo distraía a la vieja serpiente – Hinata se tiro en el suelo, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía

\- tenemos que encontrarla. Creo que su misión aquí es acabar con Sasuke – dijo Yamato mientras la veía fijamente

Bajo protestas de todo su cuerpo Hinata se paró de un movimiento repentino

-¿pe… pero me prometió? – su voz era de duda por no creerle

\- ya le preguntaremos cuando la veamos de nuevo – dijo Yamato al tiempo que le indicaba con las manos que mostrara el camino

\- ¿no te incomoda que tus lentes estén rotos? – pregunto mientras la seguía para llegar al corredor por donde Sai corrió

-¿he?— Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara y comprobó que los vidrios estaban rotos y el armazón doblado

Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca

\- no sería la primera vez que me pasa – se los quito y los dejo caer al suelo despreocupada por ello– después conseguiré otros –

Si Sakura hubiera estado más concentrada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor en lugar de mirar al suelo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo inusual de la situación ya que Hinata nunca los tiraría, se los quedaría para repararlos y volverlos a ocupar

 _"nuestros futuros hijos"_

Las palabras de Hinata resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza dejándola aturdida

-"¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"—se intentaba a hacer a la idea de lo que sería su relación con su amado Sasuke-kun

Yamato y Hinata estaban tan apurados en encontrar a la ANBU de Raíz que no se dieron cuenta que Sakura se quedó atrás llorando

\- ¿Qué es esto?—dijo en voz baja al ver que unas gotas de sus lágrimas cayeron cerca de un pergamino

Con la curiosidad propia de ella lo reviso para sentir que sus penas se iban solo por ver lo que contenía la hoja

\- es mejor que el anterior – sonrío y empezó a correr con renovadas fuerzas para alcanzar a sus compañeros

Primero se encargaría de regresarlos a salvo a la aldea y después se preocuparía de quien compartiría su vida con el pelinegro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- es aquí – murmuro Sai al frente de una puerta entre abierta que daba a una oscuridad inmensa

Gracias a su Jutsu de tinta logro dar con el Uchiha en cuestión de minutos pero aun así estaba con la duda de si seguir o no con la misión que le habían encomendado

Amarro lo que le quedaba del pergamino con unas cintas en su espalda y tomo despacio el tantō. Tenía que hacer las cosas con cuidado y precisión

Solo tendría una oportunidad

Con cautela acerco uno de sus ojos a la rendija que tenía la puerta y en ese instante comprendió lo que era tener terror a alguien. Se veía claramente como el Uchiha estaba meditando pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por llamas moradas y negras en proporciones iguales, alrededor de él un Chakra denso se arremolinaba dando una apariencia espectral de lo que se le figuro ser un samurái

Trago con dificultad, y guardo su pequeña espada. Si quería tener una oportunidad de terminar el trabajo tenía que ir con todo desde un inicio por lo que volvió a tomar el pergamino con una mano y con otra sacaba un pincel de un compartimiento oculto del centro de madera del mismo pergamino

Tomo una bocanada de aire y entro a la guarida del dragón. Paso tras paso se acercó con sigilo vigilando de no hacer un movimiento de más para no ser descubierta antes de tiempo

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de su espalda con habilidad dio varios trazos en el pergamino y la tinta se arremolino a su alrededor

Una explosión hizo temblar todo el complejo subterráneo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿sintieron eso? – pregunto con preocupación Sakura

\- **maldita, me prometió que me ayudaría** \- Hinata estaba realmente molesta por la segunda traición de Sai

\- no la culpen, a ella siempre le han dicho que es menos que una herramienta desechable, no cambiara fácilmente de mentalidad gracias a lo que le hizo Danzō- _Sama_ – comento Yamato para evitar que el equipo se fracturara más – andando ya estamos cerca – las guiaba sintiendo a una de las semillas que todavía tenían las Kunoichis en sus estómagos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **te deje llegar hasta aquí como disculpa por lo que Orochimaru te obligo a pasar, pero no voy a permitir que me lleves con ellas** —la mirada de Sasuke era dura

La pelinegra se cubría detrás de una hombrera dibujada a imagen de las que los samuráis ocupaban para proteger sus brazos, solo que esta era mucha más grande casi del tamaño de su menudo cuerpo lo cual permitía cubrirse a la perfección de tras de él y de sus costados aparecían cadenas que tenían la intención de atrapar al Uchiha

\- **todavía no es tiempo que nuestros caminos se crucen** – termino mientras veía como había enredado todas las cadenas negras alrededor de su espada -hmp – dijo con un poco de burla y de un movimiento la espada se liberó como si cortara mantequilla haciendo que la tinta callera manchando el suelo

Entre cerro los ojos. La luz que entraba por el inexistente techo le lastimaba por permanecer demasiados días debajo de la tierra

\- creo que exagere – murmuro

Disimuladamente reviso que la niña estuviera bien ya que solo la quería asustar un poco pero no controlo bien su poder haciendo que la habitación explotara, afortunadamente para él, Sai no era débil y logro crear una protección antes de quemarse viva

-"está un poco quemada y tiene golpes por los escombros pero sobrevivirá"—pensó después de analizarla con cautela

\- **es mejor que te largues antes de que me arrepienta** – le dio la espalda y vio que el Sennin lo veía con ojos calculadores desde la superficie a través del enorme agujero que fue el techo del cuarto

\- **Sasuke-kun** – la voz del Sennin se escuchaba un poco enojada - **¿Qué significa esto?** –

Por un segundo logro sentir ese poder, uno con el que no pensó que contara el Uchiha

\- **CREO QUE YA NO TENDRÉ QUE BUSCAR MÁS CUERPOS POR EL MOMENTO, ME QUEDARE CON EL TUYO EN ESTOS INSTANTES** – grito como maniático Orochimaru y lanzo varias serpientes para capturarlo

-"no me he podido recuperar de las peleas anteriores"—pensó el Sennin al ver como sus brazos no le respondían como quería y que las manchas negras se acentuaban mas –"si sigo así este cuerpo se descompondrá antes de que cambie a otro"—

Sasuke vio la docena de serpientes que el Sennin le lanzo y no pudo evitar la mueca de desagrado

\- me sigue subestimando mucho- murmuro

Empuño su espada y antes de que pudiera acabar con todas, de un solo golpe una viga negra se le interpuso al momento que decapitaba a todas las serpientes

\- **NO LO PERMITIRÉ** —grito Sai – **LE PROMETÍ A HINATA QUE LO REGRESARÍA A LA ALDEA AUNQUE LO TUVIERA QUE AMARRAR** –

Sasuke solo la vio de lado, lo que pensó que era un tronco era en realidad una larga hoja afilada que formaba parte de una Katana de varios metros de largo que sorprendentemente la pelinegra manejaba con maestría

\- hmp – el monosílabo salió como burla – **¿desde cuándo dejas que un...a niña haga tu trabajo Uzumaki?** – la voz era de arrogancia mesclada con burla

Tanto Sai como Orochimaru vieron como el resto del equipo de Konoha estaba en la puerta del lugar

\- Sai – murmuro Hinata cambiando su interpretación de la pequeña pelinegra

\- "es increíble, Hinata logró romper todo lo que le hizo Danzō con su mente"—pensó al estar seguro que Sai intentaría matar al Uchiha ya que logro deducir algunos colores extraños en los cantos de las hojas de su libro, cada color diferenciaba los asesinatos, de los secuestros y robos de información. Sasuke era un objetivo a eliminar

Todos estaban tan absortos por verlo por primera vez después de tres años que nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento se acercó para quedar a cinco centímetros del rostro de Hinata

\- Sasuke-kun—murmuro Sakura al ver eso

\- **AAHHH** – el grito de dolor de Hinata los saco de sus pensamientos

Sasuke le había atravesado el hombro con su **Chokutō** pero ella no parecía querer huir a pesar de ver su dolor, sus ojos reflejaban que estaba perdida viendo los ojos rojos del Uchiha

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?** —se escuchó la voz molesta del Uchiha

- **¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES BASTARDO?** —grito Hinata con dolor mientras se tomaba el hombro con dolor pero ya no sangraba

\- **te pregunte ¿qué… haces… aquí?** – su voz la intimido un poco

\- **_BASTARDO UCHIHA, COMO TE ATREVES A IRRUMPIR EN MIS TERRENOS_** – la voz grave del demonio saco de su pelea a ambos adolecentes

\- **¿eso estaba aquí la última vez que vine?** – pregunto impresionado el Uchiha de ver el secreto de la Uzumaki

Hinata solo asintió con temor

\- es enorme – Sasuke había leído sobre esas bestias míticas pero nunca pensó verlo de frente y menos en esas circunstancias – **tu eres el Kyūbi si no me equivoco** –

\- **_TU, COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME CON TANTA FAMILIARIDAD_** – el Kyūbi estaba encolerizado de tener a un Uchiha frente a él sin ser llamado – **_ACABARE CONTIGO Y ASÍ LA MALDITA FAMILIA DE MADARA DEJARA DE EXISTIR_** – una gran cantidad de Chakra rojizo empezó a filtrarse por los barrotes de la celda

\- **AHHHHHHH** – Hinata grito al sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba, era una sensación horrible cada vez que el Kyūbi mandaba mucho Chakra en su sistema

\- entonces eres tú – murmuro viendo como el Chakra se juntaba y formaba a un espectral zorro de nueve colas fuera de la celda – **lo siento idiota pero necesito esto para seguir con mis planes** –

Tomo con sus manos a la enorme nariz del zorro espectral y este empezó a forma una mano cubierta por una armadura samuray de color violeta, el ente tomo a la minúscula parte del Kyūbi que estaba fuera de su celda y lo lanzo como si nada a un portal que mostraba una habitación gris

\- **_tus ojos son fuertes, casi me atrevería a decir que iguales o más fuertes que los de tu ancestro_** – dijo más calmado al ver que no podía hacer nada por el momento

Hinata sintió que la sensación de que se estaba quemando desaparecía casi de inmediato y vio con ojos de pánico como Sasuke estaba arrodillado y sudaba mucho

Mientras en el pasaje mental de Sasuke se desataba un infierno rojo al ser consumida de nuevo la oscuridad por lo único que la podía quemar

\- **_YA ME ENTRETUVE POR HOY, ES MEJOR QUE YA SE LARGUEN DE AQUÍ_** – el Kyūbi intento sacarlos de ahí pero no lo logro

\- **no hasta que ella me conteste que hacen aquí** – dijo Sasuke mas repuesto pero claramente con una cara de dolor

\- **COMO QUE ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?, VINIMOS POR TI IDIOTA** – solo Sasuke la sacaba de sus casillas al grado de maldecir como solo Karin podía hacer

\- **pero te dije que no regresaría hasta que encontrara las respuestas y esas todavía no se encuentras en Konoha** – dijo retomando su faceta de seriedad

\- **SIGUES CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS DE RESPUESTAS, QUE NO VEZ QUE SI ESTUVIERAS EN KONOHA SABRÍAS MAS…** – a Hinata casi se le escapa lo que les dijo Itachi

\- **si sigo con esas "estúpidas ideas"** – el tono de Sasuke era de fastidio – **o acaso quieres que cambie mejor por la de venganza que tan bien se me dio** – los ojos rojos resplandecieron viendo a Hinata

La Uzumaki solo tembló los ojos tan diferentes que mostro esa noche

\- **no** – el tono que dio fue como la de una niña regañada – **prefiero al imbécil que va preguntando idioteces a uno que solo mate por matar** –

Sasuke solo gruño por lo dicho

La discusión seguiría indefinidamente si no fuera porque Hinata se volvió a quejar de dolor y se llevó la mano al hombro a pesar de que en ese lugar no estaba herida

\- ¿por qué tenías que atravesarme con tu Katana? – recrimino Hinata

\- **tenía que cerciorarme que eras tú, la maldita serpiente me ha mandado a muchas con un Henge de tu apariencia, unas cuantas con las de Haruno también, y si te soy sincero ya estoy harto de que me intenten asesinar, preguntarme sobre todo lo que sé dé ustedes o…** \- por alguna razón le incomodaba decir lo intento que hiciera con la pelinegra horas antes – **EL PUNTO QUE QUERÍA VERIFICAR QUE ERAS TÚ** –

Hinata enrojeció, ya se imaginaba lo que omitió el Uchiha

\- ¿pero era necesario intentar asesinarme? – pregunto Hinata

- **si** – contesto tajante Sasuke – **deseaba que me odiaras y me atacaras pero veo que tú no eres la poseedora original del Chakra rojo** \- vio de reojo al zorro que le gruño – **así que no fueron necesarias más cosas en tu contra** –

\- **¿ESTÁS LOCO?, ¿PORQUE QUIERES QUE TE ATAQUE EL DEMONIO MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS?** – grito Hinata impactada

\- **_gracias_** – dijo el Kyūbi

\- **TU CÁLLATE QUE SOLO NO TE MATO PORQUE TAMBIÉN YO ME MORIRÍA** – primera vez que Hinata no se intimidada

\- jejejeje – sorprendentemente Sasuke se rio

\- **¿tú de que te ríes?** – arrastro las palabras demostrando que no le dio nada de gracia a Hinata

\- **es que es mejor esta personalidad a la tímida y sumisa que mostrabas ser** – se burló Sasuke

\- **CÁLLATE** – le apunto un dedo Hinata como amenaza – **NO ME HAS CONTADO PORQUE QUIERES QUE EL KYŪBI TE ATAQUE** –

\- es que su Chakra es lo único que hace que no enloquezca, apacigua las voces extrañas que rondan mis pensamientos, pero he de admitir que duele mucho – confeso Sasuke

Hinata parpadeo varias veces, no entendiendo eso

\- es hora de que me vaya pero te dejare un regalo – con su espada se hirió las manos y varias gotas cayeron manchado unas rocas del lugar – **nos veremos a su debido tiempo de nuevo** –

Hinata solo sintió como sus pies perdieron el piso y caía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que estaban en una habitación débilmente iluminada por una antorcha y la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta

\- ¿Hinata te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sakura mientras revisaba el hombro herido de la pelinegra

\- si—estaba un poco desorientada – ¿y Sasuke? – pregunto al no verlo en el lugar

\- huyo y fue perseguido por Orochimaru – contesto Yamato viendo por el marco de la puerta del cuarto que ocuparon como refugio temporal – no se veía feliz de ver a Sasuke irse –

\- tenemos que ir tras de ellos – Hinata se intentó levantar

Sakura la tomo de su hombro sano y negó con la cabeza

\- se fueron ya hace varias horas… no pudimos seguirlos por cuidar de ti – le confeso Sakura

\- y Kabuto Yakushi también escapo – completo Sai

Hinata grito de frustración

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto se encontraban en una llanura verde a pocos metros de un espeso bosque. Lejos de donde el equipo de Konoha se recuperaba

\- señor, es mejor retirarnos – intentaba razonar Kabuto con el Sennin – el cuerpo que tiene no resistirá mucho más si le sigue exigiendo tanto –

El respirar de Orochimaru era pesado pero su mirada estaba firme en Sasuke

\- **No** – contesto – **he esperado mucho tiempo por este día y si cambio de cuerpo tendré que esperar cuatro años más a que pueda cambiar de nuevo. Es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer** –

-"también está el hecho que logro engañarme"—el pensamiento que rondo su cabeza era algo que nunca admitiría

\- hmp – Sasuke quiso alejarse lo más que pudiera de ellas antes de llegar al inevitable enfrentamiento

Desenfundo su **Chokutō**

\- **Chidori** – murmuro para que la espada se infundiera de un brillo azul y algunas chispas fueran perceptibles, lo más notorio fue el ruido que emitía. Parecía el trinar de cientos de aves por el efecto que daba la vibración en la hoja metálica

Un pequeño salto y desapareció de la vista de Kabuto

\- **maldito** – mascullo Orochimaru al sentir como la afilada hoja le atravesaba un hombro – **¿cómo pudiste engallarme y cuando te hiciste tan fuerte?** –

\- el engaño es una de las más importantes reglas ninja – dijo Sasuke cansadamente como si fuera obvio lo que hacía – yo quería hacerme fuerte y tu querías que lo hiciera, fue muy fácil hacer todo por debajo de tus narices –

Él no era de los que le gustaba explicar sus razones de hacer las cosas pero quería regresarle todas las humillaciones que recibió los últimos años

Orochimaru tenía una mueca de furia. No solo lo había engañado, sino que también lo llevo a una posición extrema al enfrentarlo cuando él no contaba ni con el cinco por ciento de su poder. Peleo por la mañana con el Kyūbi cansándose e hiriéndose más de lo que cálculo para probar que tan buena incubadora resultaría la Uzumaki, después estuvo el segundo encuentro que si bien no llevo demasiados intercambios de golpes, lo sorprendió un experimento olvidado en Konoha rompiéndole varios de sus ya resentidos huesos

\- "tengo que apoderarme de su cuerpo antes de que se me sea imposible cambiarme a uno sano"—pensó

Kabuto, al ver que su maestro estaba en apuros, intento cortarle un miembro a Sasuke con su bisturí de Chakra

Sasuke se retiró varios metros dándole el espacio a Kabuto para curar a Orochimaru

\- señor, su cuerpo ya llego al límite. Ya no me es posible curar sus heridas – murmuro Kabuto viendo que su **Shōsen Jutsu** (Jutsu: Palma Mística) no surtía efecto alguno

\- **NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER** – grito enojado Orochimaru

De debajo de una de sus mangas salió una serpiente y sin que se lo esperara Kabuto lo mordió en un brazo

\- **con eso será suficiente para que te quedes tranquilo hasta que termine este asunto** – dijo enojado Orochimaru viendo como su más fiel seguidor caía paralizado por el veneno de la serpiente

\- O… ro… chi… ma… ru -sama – fue lo último que logro salir de su garganta antes de que sus cuerdas bocales se paralizaran

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – el pesado ambiente fue interrumpido por la risa alegre de una mujer

Los dos pelinegros la voltearon a ver con ojos de muerte y ganas de asesinarla. Orochimaru fue el que hizo el intento de acabar con la castaña que salía del bosque con una risa muy notoria

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – una enorme llamarada salió de la boca del Sennin amenazando con reducir a cenizas a la mujer

\- idiota – Sasuke llego muy rápido junto a Hikari y la pateo con algo de brusquedad por estar enojado de que fuera una molestia andante

-"espero que sea todo lo que me dijo que es esta espada"—pensó dándose cuenta que ya no tenía tiempo para salir del camino del ataque enviado con singular odio

Sostuvo fuertemente la empuñadura de la espada y con una palma sostuvo el lado sin filo de forma vertical y espero no tener que ocupar su sello maldito para escapar de las llamas que amenazaban con acero cenizas

\- "maldición, espero que quede suficiente de él como para hacer un clon"—pensó enojado Orochimaru al ver como el Uchiha era envuelto en llamas –"mientras tomare el cuerpo de esa mujer"—abrió en exceso su boca como si fuera a realizar su característica muda de piel apuntando a la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo

Unos ojos amarillos se notaron al fondo de la oscuridad de su garganta

\- ¿de qué te ríes? – se escuchó la voz un poco alegre del Uchiha

Orochimaru cerró su boca e hizo una mueca que podía suponerse ser una sonrisa

\- ay, ay, ay – se quejaba Hikari mientras se levantaba – eso dolió mucho –

La supuesta alegría del pelinegro por ver que la espada realmente podía cortar cualquier cosa se empezaba a disipar por ver la hiperactividad de la castaña la cual hacia que nunca le hiciera caso a lo que ordenaba

\- **si no quieres más golpes iguales me contestaras, ¿que fue tan gracioso?** – ordeno Sasuke

Hikari lo vio con una cara de que le decía que era lo más obvio del mundo

Suspiro

-geez, un chiste no es gracioso si te lo tienen que explicar – dijo en un pequeño berrinche cruzándose de brazos – **pero es muy divertido** – con el cambiante humor de la castaña era difícil de seguirle en la conversación al continuar con mucha alegría – estaba Sasuke-kun – señalo al Uchiha – Orochimaru-sama – señalo al Sennin – y Kabuto-sempai – termino por señalar al peliplata que seguía paralizado en el suelo – en una llanura verde – exclamo saltando señalando todo – **no es obvio que parece al inicio de un mal chiste** – rio de nuevo descontroladamente – **pareciera como si alguien los hubiera dejado aquí a propósito por no saber cómo seguir con su vida** –

Sasuke estaba pensando cómo diablos matarla para que sufrirá lo más posible pero un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda y al voltear donde se suponía que estaba Orochimaru solo lo vio a unos ojos amarillos rasgados como una verdadera serpiente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- no me sorprende que así se vea el interior de tu cabeza – dijo el Uchiha al abrir de nuevo los ojos y encontrarse en un sitio grotesco muy similar al estómago de una serpiente

Cerca de donde estaba parado podía distinguir a tres cuerpos envueltos con la misma carne rosa llena de vasos capilares que formaban el lugar

\- "realmente exististe"—pensó al ver que la segunda persona era la mujer que Orochimaru ocupo como disfraz el día que lo marco con su sello maldito

\- ku, ku, ku – la risa de escucho provenir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno – **por fin me apoderare de esos ojos** – la voz parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería – no te preocupes, tu consciencia se volverá parte de la mía también, tal como les paso a tus predecesores… –

En ese momento entendió porque esas personas estaban ahí

-"pensé que era un Genjutsu"—pensó Sasuke viendo el lugar – "pero esto es mejor"—dio una muy perceptible sonrisa –"la victoria es mía"—

\- …pero estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras, no me he olvidado de la Uzumaki – siguió Orochimaru – y mientras tu cuerpo siga funcionando le hare tener tantos hijos como pueda –

Sasuke le tembló una ceja casi imperceptiblemente

\- siempre me pregunte ¿porque ese interés por ella? y más aún que si la querías "junto" a mi ¿porque no hacerle lo mismo que me hiciste? – Sasuke hablaba con seguridad hasta con un poco de arrogancia se escuchaba – hasta ahora – no le dio tiempo de contestar al Sennin

Su mano se cubrió de un Chakra rojo, lo último que le quedaba. Se arrodillo y dejo que este se dispersara en el lugar

El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar haciendo que el lugar templara y el fuera arrojado con violencia al piso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el verde sitio donde empezó. Al ver rápidamente noto que todo seguía igual con la única excepción que el pelinegro estaba tirado frente a él a unos cuantos metros y por la posición antinatural que tomaba su cuerpo era seguro que ya estaba muerto

-"¿dónde está?"—pensó al sentir todavía el instinto asesino proveniente del Sennin

No tardo en encontrar lo que de inmediato le dijo que era Orochimaru

Una serpiente blanca se retorcía en el piso mientras agudos chillidos salía de ella. Con forme se movía varias serpientes empezaban a salir de la tierra para unirse alrededor de la serpiente Original blanca, mientras las serpientes de todos los colores se seguían uniendo, estas cambiaban a ser de un blanco impoluto y rápidamente la serpiente midió al menos diez metros de largo y uno de ancho

- ** _zazuke-kun, veo que eztaz lleno de zorprezaz_** – la peculiar voz de la serpiente sustituyo al silencio que reinaba en el lugar

Sasuke no era una persona con estomago débil pero ver ese ente que alguna vez se llamó así mismo humano le revolvía el estómago. su cuerpo era sin duda el de una serpiente pero la cabeza era una combinación mal hecha de la original de una serpiente con la que era su cuerpo humano, con una enorme boca y cabello negro que en lugar de darle un aspecto más llevadero le mandaba a ser algo mas cercano a un demonio

\- con que este es tú verdadero ser – dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno – viéndolo desde este lado me parece muy hipócrita tacharme de ser débil cuando tú usurpas cuerpos para obtener su fuerza y alargar tu vida –

\- **_cállate, zoy la perzona maz fuerte del mundo Zhinobi_** – se intentó justificar Orochimaru

Orochimaru intento tragarse el cuerpo del Uchiha pero este con su espada le corto varias serpientes que conformaban su boca

\- **_eza ezpada_** – dijo incrédulo Orochimaru al no comprender como corto su cuerpo siendo este más resistente que el acero - **_DE DONDE ZACAZTE EZA COPIA DE KUZANAGI_** – grito con furia

\- he – Hikari alzo la mano – yo se la di –

\- **_TE MATARE_** – estaba furioso de que le robaran en sus narices y no darse cuenta de ello

La castaña solo ahogo un grito y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos esperando el inminente final

\- el único débil aquí eres tu – dijo Sasuke con sus ojos rojos sin inmutarse del ataque a su seguidora – ¿esta copia de Kusanagi es un fracaso para ti verdad? – Sasuke empezó a hablar sin preocuparse que la serpiente se detuviera a centímetros de acabar con la vida de Hikari

Hikari solo temblaba de miedo

\- pero un fracasado – Sasuke dijo la última palabra en un murmullo imperceptible—puede sorprender si se le da el enfoque correcto –no se había movido ni un centímetro pero la espada se veía claramente que su hoja había cortado la distancia entre ellos para atravesar limpiamente el cuerpo de la enorme serpiente y quedar a un centímetro de atravesar de igual forma el pecho de la castaña – la hoja de metal no se expande pero si deja que canalice mi Chakra como yo quiera a través de ella. Así que puedo hacer la cuchilla tan larga como quiera – dicho eso el Chakra Raiton que envolvía a la espada y salía de ella en un haz concentrado regreso a solo cubrir la extensión original de la espada

La blanca serpiente cayó con los ojos muertos

\- ¿lo… lo mataste? – pregunto Hikari sin comprender como paso eso

\- ya lo dije, él era un hipócrita, fuera del cuerpo que robo no era más fuerte que la primer serpiente que salió de él. Así que solo le atravesé la cabeza y acabe con todo el poder que profesaba tener – explico Sasuke mientras guardaba su espada con aires de superioridad

\- **vámonos, tenemos que ir por el Hōzuki antes de dirigirnos a la guarida sur** – dijo adentrándose en el bosque como si no hubiera acabado con uno de los más poderosos ninjas segundos antes

Kabuto no podía creer lo que veia mientras la castaña corría para alcanzar a Sasuke

-"Orochimaru-sama…"—pensaba con Horror

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin Uchiha se encontraba dormida todavía bajo el ligero Genjutsu que el guardaespaldas de Danzō le indujo. Viéndola en esas condiciones nadie imaginaria que la inocente y tierna niña la intentarían convertir en toda una máquina de matar sin sentimientos ni corazón

La habitación estaba sin vigilancia, los dos únicos elementos del ex consejero se encontraban vigilando afuera del complejo y la niña era tan indefensa que no podría hacer nada aunque quisiera

A pesar de las circunstancias la niña se veía descansar tranquila, sintiéndose protegida por una sombra que la miraba parado a los pies de la cama de hospital donde se encontraba

La sombra desapareció tan rápido como un fantasma cuando la luz se distorsionaba y aparecía una extraña mujer con una mascara naranja de la nada a través de un vórtice

\- hola – la voz de la mujer era dulce – sé que no te gusta este lugar – lo dijo al ver la expresión de querer llorar de la niña - pero necesito unos días más para poder recuperarme, este nuevo Chakra es más difícil de domar de lo que pensé – extendió una mano y atrajo con cierta dificultad una vieja tasa de metal olvidada en una esquina – cuando lo controle te prometo llevarte conmigo… mi hermosa hija -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Sigo con vida a pesar de que las fiestas de fin de año y el trabajo intenten lo contrario

Bien antes de nada espero que el nuevo año los este tratando de maravilla

Entrando en materia Sakura se está sintiendo insegura por competir con Hinata y Hinata ni se ha dado cuenta que está en una competición que solo se da en la mente de la pelirrosa

Sasuke ya dejo ver un poco de su poder y todo lo que robo de Orochimaru al dejar manejarse como si fuera alguien en extremo débil

En los próximos capítulos se enredaran mas las cosas

También no soy mucho de romper la cuarta pared durante la narración pero la parte donde Hikari hace burla a la situación es que en realidad si me paso eso, llegue a ese punto y no sabia como continuar. Tanto lo repetí en mi mente que si me pareció inicio de un mal chiste y al final lo termine incluyendo

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

Itachi vive: 3

Itachi muere: 0

 **OTAKUFire:** Hola, creo que ya notaste quien será el que desmiembre a Danzo, en cuanto a tu deseo me refería a la muerte de danzo junto con un poco de fanservice de Yuri. Con lo del Naruhina todavía esta en tinieblas esa parte de mi mente

 **carlos29:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior ya que si me costo mucho hacerlo

 **AcidESP:** hola, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Hola, bueno ya se vio que la persona que encontró los lentes llego a visitar a la niña, también ya se revelo quien acribillara a Danzō y no será tan amable como lo fue Sasuke en el canon

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-02-15 (lo siento, el trabajo me trae frito)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	45. Rin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 34 Rin

 _Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc_

Era el único sonido que se escuchaba perturbar el silencio que ya se había extendido por horas. Cada tonada que daba el viejo reloj en la pared ayudaba a que la frágil paciencia que todavía tenía el único ocupante del lugar se quebrara cada vez más

Al final un grito de enojo mesclado con frustración e impotencia fue lo que termino por perturbar el lugar y el reloj fue la primera víctima de esa furia incontenible

\- **MALDICIÓN** – gritaba ese hombre que sentía que había perdido todo por lo que lucho todos esos años

\- **TODO, LO PERDÍ TODO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA LISIADA** – grito y el escritorio salió volando para atravesar una pared del lugar – **SI TAN SOLO NO SE HUBIERA HECHO LA VALIENTE** –

Pensar que unos años antes tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella y no haberlo hecho le molestaba en sobre manera

\- calma – se dijo para tranquilizarse – calma, todavía la tengo a ella – respiro varias veces

El que fuera uno de los hombres más respetados de Konoha y consejero de confianza del tercer, cuarto y quinta Hokage se encontraba parado a la mitad de la sala destruida con todos los documentos que había elaborado, o recibido por parte de sus dos únicos guardaespaldas, esparcidos por el suelo o destruidos de alguna forma

\- Tsunade-Hime actuó muy rápido – empezó a analizar de nuevo lo que se había repetido las últimas horas - tenía la esperanza que esas bestias destruyeran toda la información que guardaba… – medito sus palabras – …pero ya pasaron tres días y ninguno de mis agentes externos me ha contactado –

El silencio reino de nuevo la habitación, no haber recibido ninguna noticia de los elementos que envió a misiones fuera de Konoha solo indicaba que habían sido descubiertos y capturados o ejecutados por la Hokage

Apretó los dientes hasta que sus encías sangraron, era humillante a lo que había quedado reducido en ese momento

\- **solo me queda la bastarda Uchiha, pero es muy joven… me tomara años poder volver a tener el poder militar del que disponía** – murmuro repasando rápidamente las opciones que le quedaban – **Puedo secuestrar a niños para entrenarlos… pero es el mismo inconveniente… el tiempo, necesito tiempo** –

De nuevo grito al llegar de nuevo a la misma conclusión

\- me queda la opción de Sai—recordó de repente – ella nunca la lograra tocar Tsunade al estar con Orochimaru–

Una pequeña mueca se formó en su rostro

\- **ella podría ser la llave para el Jutsu que me daría todo el tiempo que necesite y más** – mascullo, nunca le gusto depender de ese sujeto y ahora estará completamente a su merced pero a la larga sería muy beneficioso – **pero me asegurare que no obtenga de la Uchiha lo que es mío por derecho** -

Su voz se encontraba iracunda y con paso rápido salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta que un ojo amarillo lo vigilaba desde las sombras que también desapareció tan pronto se dejaron de oír los pasos de Danzō

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya se encontraba melancólico mirando al cielo sentado el borde de una ventana. Seguía preguntándose si fue lo correcto lo que hizo, de que si su actuar hubiera sido diferente tal vez la niña hubiera tenido un destino mucho más prometedor

Su naturaleza siempre le hacía recordar sus errores, todo lo que fue y lo que no pudo ser en su tiempo. Era su castigo por ser tan imprudente en su actuar y el tormento que inundaba sus pensamientos en ese momento era la niña de cabellos rosas-rojizos que llego a su vida por un error que el mismo cometió al arruinarla y hasta cierto punto… matarla

Ese último pensamiento era lo que le mantenía en ese sitio viendo como los días transcurrían en silencio y el viento le traía los recuerdos de su pasado

\- si tan solo no me hubiera confiado – dijo como un suspiro el peliblanco

Cerró sus ojos y una vez más los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a su cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres años antes

\- **¿estás seguro de que esto funcionara Jiraiya?** – la voz de Tsunade resonó en su oficina después de escuchar lo que dijo su excompañero de equipo que haría

\- talvez si me hubieras dicho del niño Uchiha antes de que escapara, hubiera podido ver en mejores condiciones ese sello maldito. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con la poca información con la que cuento por el momento ya que es la única que lo tiene aunque los reportes que leí digan que solo sea una parte de este– contesto Jiraiya cruzando los brazos un poco a la defensiva

La Hokage solo bufo, no tenía la disposición de pelear, estaba cansada todavía habituándose a las exigencias de ser la nueva Hokage

Se masajeo el puente de su nariz en un intento de relajarse

-"es un plan demasiado ambicioso, ni siquiera ha visto ni una vez a la chica"—pensaba con preocupación. Podía ser la Hokage pero aún era un médico y le importaba salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles - "está subestimando demasiado a Orochimaru"—

Estuvo a punto de negarse pero recordar al rubio que se encontraba en el hospital por su reciente pelea por detener a Sasuke y en la pelinegra que acababa de aceptar ser su discípula para evitar que volviera ocurrir algo similar le hizo tomar su decisión

\- **está bien, te autorizo a realizar tu plan tal como me lo has descrito** – dijo con firmeza – **contáctate con Inoichi primero para que te asigne a un miembro de su clan y que te asista en la inspección** –

Jiraiya iba a objetar esa supervisión pero Tsunade lo detuvo

\- **esto no es para demostrar quién es mejor de ustedes dos, es para averiguar donde se encuentra el Uchiha y evitar que cometa más crímenes Orochimaru** – los ojos de la rubia no daban pie a discusión – **¿me entendiste?** –

\- si – fue la seca respuesta de Jiraiya mientras salía de la oficina del Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El edificio de interrogación y tortura tenía una arquitectura sobria que daba más la apariencia de ser una oficina de trámites burocráticos de dos pisos que una cárcel de varios niveles de profundidad, la cual aseguraba a algunos de los prisioneros más peligrosos que Konoha lograba capturar

En los pasillos donde se encontraba la celda que le perteneció un tiempo al actual Kazekage se escuchaba el eco de gritos furiosos. Gritos que maldecían y daban improperios en contra de todas las personas que pasaban frente a una chica de cabellos rojizos-rosáceos

\- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva gritando? – pregunto Jiraiya cuando escucho los gritos desde dos niveles más arriba de donde se encontraban las celdas

\- desde que despertó hace unas horas – informo un miembro del clan Yamanaka que le seguía de cerca dándole la información de la chica – sus heridas cerraron increíblemente rápido a pesar de haber llegado al borde de la muerte, por lo que tuvimos que activar los sellos de supresión de Chakra para que no intentara nada—decía mientras le pasaba al Sennin una lista de tres hojas detallando las lesiones que ya había producido a los guardias solo ocupando su fuerza bruta – los informes del joven Nara decían que era una Kunoichi especializada en Genjutsu y ataques a distancia pero en las últimas horas ha demostrado ser muy buena dando golpes pero no hemos podido deducir que estilo de Taijutsu ocupa –

\- no te preocupes Heki – interrumpió cuando termino de ojear el informe – está peleando como último recurso, está desesperada–

Su acompañante se quedó callado no sabiendo como dedujo eso el Sennin

\- todos las lesiones no siguen un patrón – dijo señalando la hoja—y son golpes que no han matado a nadie, solo tal vez los han dejado con articulaciones extra por los huesos rotos –

\- entonces ella es el ejemplo de que un conejo se puede volver un lobo al sentirse acorralada y cerca de la muerte – dedujo Heki Yamanaka

\- si – dijo Jiraiya mientras se detenía frente a una puerta de donde se escuchaban salir los gritos de la pelirroja

Suspiro para darse ánimos para lo que vendría y abrió la puerta, quedándose observando un momento

-"si solo es una niña "—pensó al ver que no era mucho más grande que la Uzumaki pelinegra. Él imagino que sería alguien completamente irreconocible como humano al conocer los escalofriantes experimentos que hacia Orochimaru con sus prisioneros

Estaba sentada en una silla metálica clavada al suelo en medio de la habitación. Traía puesto la ropa característica de un preso de Konoha que era un pantalón de rayas horizontales gruesas grises y negras junto con una camiseta de mangas largas de iguales características. No llevaba zapatos por lo que se podía ver claramente los dos sellos de supresión de Chakra en sus pies al igual que los que tenía en sus dos manos y en la frente

\- ¿por qué las cadenas? – pregunto un poco enojado al ver la cantidad absurda de cadenas alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja

Los cuatro Shinobis que se encontraban cuidándola antes de que entrara el Sennin solo se le quedaron viendo de mala manera mientras un Shinobi medico los terminaba de curar y vendar

Jiraiya solo suspiro al ver lo maltrechos que estaban

-"vaya que eres ruda"—pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a la pelirroja

\- **VIEJO IDIOTA, NO TE HAGAS IDEAS RARAS AL VERME, QUE SI TE ACERCAS NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAN CON MIS DIENTES PERO TE QUITARE LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE TE LLAMAN HOMBRE** – grito la prisionera al ver que el viejo Shinobi se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa

\- con esa boca besas a tu madre – se burló Jiraiya

\- **CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO, NO DEJARE QUE NADIE ME RECUERDE A ESA INFELIZ** – grito con fuerza la niña

La silla metálica empezaba a crujir y el sello que tenía en el cuello se empezaba a intentar expandir sin éxito por los sellos restrictivos que tenía en el cuerpo y también que por alguna razón este se encontraba incompleto

-"bueno, ahora entiendo porque las cadenas"—dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente –"pero es indica que no ha sido instruida para pelear con los puños, todo ese poder sin necesidad de ocupar Chakra y no ha matado a nadie"— le recordaba a los peleadores callejeros de los barrios bajos de muchos pueblos que no sabían ni como cerrar el puño para dar un buen golpe, por lo que dependían en muchas ocasiones de solo su fuerza bruta

\- ya saben que hacer – indico a todos en la sala

Los cuatro cuidadores asintieron y se colocaron alrededor de ella sentándose en piso en posición de loto. Realizaron cuatro sellos manuales y presionaron sus palmas al mismo tiempo en el piso. Un sello circular se formó en el piso uniendo las cuatro palmas y después encadenándose al cuerpo de la pelirroja mostrando líneas negras eslabonadas en la piel que se podía ver para terminar dando varios círculos alrededor del sello maldito de Orochimaru en el cuello

\- "la marca del exterior es solo un indicador de que el sello se adhirió a su víctima, todo el Fūinjutsu debe estar dentro de su cabeza"—la teoría que había formulado empezó a tomar más fuerza mientras veía el sello de cerca

\- Heki, si serias tan amable – dijo Jiraiya y el Yamanaka realizo su Jutsu característico de cambio de mente solo que con la diferencia de que apunto a la prisionera y al Sennin al mismo tiempo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿esto es normal? – pregunto Jiraiya al llegar a un sitio completamente negro

Nadie respondió encontrándose solo en aquel lugar. Un poco desconcertado dio un paso y escucho como un cristal se rompió debajo de su sandalia

Al prestar atención se dio cuenta que en varios lugares de ese sitio se encontraban espejos del tamaño de un hombre adulto flotando por el lugar. Inspeccionando algunos de los que estaban en su recorrido se dio cuenta que muchos estaban rotos mostrando grandes cuarteaduras en su superficies dándoles un aspecto opaco a todo lo que se reflejaba en el

-Entonces eres huérfana—dijo al aire cuando vio que uno de esos grandes cristales parecía un vitral mostrando una escena de una mujer pelirroja dejándola sola en un callejón olvidado de un pequeño pueblo

Junto a él había más cuadros mostrando que la niña; de no más de cinco años; permaneció en el lugar varios días hasta que un ser grotesco de mirada ámbar con la pupila rasgada como una serpiente se la llevo de ese sitio

El peliblanco siguió viendo algunos vitrales más que representaban algunas memorias de como sobrevivió en las cárceles inmundas del Sennin renegado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto el Yamanaka se encontraba en otro sitio de esa oscuridad realizando una y otra vez la secuencia de sellos que aprendió del líder del clan para poder convertir ese sitio en una representación más amigable y así recorrer los pasillos de las memorias de la niña

\- no funciona, por lo regular al terminar la secuencia de sellos este lugar toma la forma que yo deseo para deambular en sus recuerdo – hablaba al aire desconcertado al haber hecho ese Jutsu cientos de veces con éxito en todas

-Inoichi-sama se va a decepcionar de mi – dijo triste al recordar que le dio esa misión al ser el mejor de su clan trabajando en el área de interrogación y tortura

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar por el solitario lugar en busca de Jiraiya o de algo que explique que estaba sucediendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya seguía deambulando por esos tétricos corredores, más interesado que en un principio al ver que se trataban de los recuerdos fragmentados de la niña, en busca de algo útil para encontrar a Sasuke o que le diera una idea de lo que hacía el sello de Orochimaru en sus victimas

\- **SAL DE AQUÍ** – se escuchó retumbar el eco del grito de la niña – **COMO TE ATREVES A VER DENTRO DE MIS RECUERDOS** –

\- solo queremos ayudarte – dijo el Sennin

\- **SI QUISIERAN AYUDARME SE MATARÍAN ENTRE USTEDES Y ME DEJARÍAN** **LIBRE** – grito con odio la voz sin cuerpo a la vista

Jiraiya solo frunció el ceño

\- **antes de continuar** – dijo imponiendo su voz en el lugar – **¿cuál es tu nombre?** –

\- **QUE TE IMPORTA IMBÉCIL** – dijo altanera la voz

\- **sencillamente porque me interesa saber tu nombre, o acaso quieres pasar desapercibida en este mundo quedando al final en el olvido solo porque eres demasiado orgullosa para decirlo cuando te lo preguntan** \- Negocio Jiraiya

El piso retumbo y Jiraiya, junto a Heki lejos de ahí, estuvieron a punto de caer por lo repentino de la sacudida

\- **MI EXISTENCIA SOLO ES PARA EL BENEFICIO DE OROCHIMARU-SAMA, EL ME DIO EL PODER DE DESHACERME DE LAS SABANDIJAS QUE QUIEREN IMPONERSE ANTE MÍ** – grito la chica

\- **pero entonces, no has perdido ya al dejar que Orochimaru haga contigo lo que quiera** – contradijo Jiraiya

\- **COMO TE ATREVES, YO DECIDO SEGUIRLO, ÉL NO ME IMPUSO NADA** – grito furiosa

\- **no estoy seguro de ello al ver este lugar** – contrataco el Sennin

Un nuevo temblor se sintió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro sitio de la interminable oscuridad Heki Yamanaka seguía su búsqueda de respuestas. no se atrevía a disipar su Jutsu y admitir que había fallado

\- Jiraiya-sama – murmuro al sentir los repentinos temblores

Estos eran extraños, se podía sentir como venían de un punto lejano por lo que siguió a su instinto de la curiosidad e investigo la dirección de donde provenían. Camino lo que parecieron horas hasta que vio una enorme puerta de metal plateado encadenada con gruesos eslabones negros y en su centro donde convergía la cerradura de la puerta y las puntas de las cadenas se encontraba un aro metálico con la forma de una serpiente engullendo su propia cola

\- Jiraiya-sama debió caer del otro lado… – dedujo después de dar una inspección rápida a esa puerta notando que estaba cuarteada y que separaba las memorias de la niña para que nadie las pudiera ver – …junto a sus memorias y recuerdo –

\- "parece que es un sello para impedir que alguien externo pueda ver el interior de la mente de la adolecente" – pensó mientras buscaba la forma de rescatar a Jiraiya – "pero tiene una cerradura, por lo que se puede abrir" – medito viendo que si quería rescatar al Sennin tenía que arriesgarse a cualquier cosa

Heki inspecciono varias veces la puerta, algo no le gustaba de lo que veía en ese sello pero no encontraba que era, por lo que su mano se dirigió con cautela a la serpiente que fungía como candado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya llevaba unos minutos discutiendo con la pelirroja pero en ningún momento dejo su labor de deambular por el lugar

\- **SAL DE AQUÍ** – grito colérica la adolecente cuando llego a uno de sus recuerdos más íntimos

Jiraiya ignoro su entorno al ver ese recuero, era difícil de decir si era cierto lo que se imaginaba ya que los recuerdos eran muy surrealista y tan distorsionado que podían interpretarse de mil y un formas distintas pero se podía ver claramente que la niña creció en un burdel siendo su madre una de las mujeres que ofrecían sus servicios en él y que la niña de no más de cuatro años sostenía una foto donde se repetía una y otra vez que su papa la rescataría, que se la llevaría de ese sitio tal como le gritaba su madre muchas veces a la semana. Solo que su madre no decía que la rescataría sino todo lo contrario al gritar que cuando lo viera de nuevo le entregaría a su lastre y así sería libre de nuevo

Enmudeció al ver como se repetía ese recuerdo una y otra vez como si estuviera trazado con acuarelas y con cuadros muy espaciados, pero lo que le dejo mudo fue ver la foto del supuesto padre y sin pensarlo dirigió su mano a ese espejo que reproducía lo que lo llevo a ese estado de shock

La mano del Sennin y del Yamanaka llegaron a su destino al mismo tiempo haciendo que el sitio temblara con más intensidad que las ocasiones pasadas

Un grito de dolor se escuchó en el lugar. Jiraiya miro con horror como una marejada de líquido negro, proveniente de quien sabe que sitio, empezaba a destruir todos los vidrios que contenían los recuerdos. Sin importar si ya estuvieran dañados o no, los desintegraba por igual

\- **HEKI** – grito al ver como el cuerpo inconsciente del Yamanaka era arrastrado por esa corriente

Salto para evitar que ese líquido putrefacto lo alcanzara ya que si ambos caían en el no sobrevivirían al ser consumidos. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentirse miserable al ver cómo era destruido ese recuerdo que le hizo cometer la estupidez de perturbar el lugar y desencadenar todo eso

Cayó lo más lejos posible de ese líquido y realizo una serie de sellos de manos y al presionar sus palmas en el piso de él salieron una infinidad de cadenas, las cuales sacaron con dificultad al Yamanaka de ese líquido. Ni bien lo tenía en las manos introdujo una gran cantidad de Chakra en el para disipar el Jutsu

Él había estudiado y aprendido muchas de las técnicas Yamanaka de cambio de cuerpos como una medida alternativa de espionaje, solo que él al no ser un Yamanaka gastaba mucho Chakra al ejecutarlos por ello la Hokage no lo dejo hacer solo la inspección de las memorias de la niña

Solo sintió como lo empujaban fuera esa oscuridad mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Heki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al abrir los ojos Jiraiya el pequeño lugar era un caos, los cuatro Shinobis encargados de controlar el sello tenían serios problemas en poder hacerlo ya que se descontrolo y empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la niña. Esta vez era diferente, no eran las manchas que se veían en un principio, en esta ocasión era una oscuridad que devoraba el cuerpo de la niña

Heki estaba tirado sin señales de poder recobrar el sentido a pesar de que su Jutsu ya se había terminado

Lo que hizo regresar las ideas a la cabeza del Sennin fueron los gritos aterradores de dolor que la niña daba mientras el sello poco a poco cubría su cuerpo

\- demonios – maldijo y se acercó a la pelirroja que lo veía con miedo en los ojos

\- niña, mírame – tomo la atención de la chica – me llamo Jiraiya y te salvare de esta – dijo con firmeza. Con mucha más convicción de lo que hubiera querido

El recuerdo que vio le dejo un pésimo sabor de boca y una necesidad insana de salvar a esa niña. Se sentía culpable pero ya no sabía que era lo que le daba esa angustiosa sensación, podría ser el recuerdo o el hecho de haberlo tocado cuando él sabía que lo básico era no tocar nada, también podía ser que se olvidó por completo del Yamanaka

La pelirroja no pudo seguir la conversación al dar un grito de dolor

\- **QUEMA, SIENTO QUE SE ME ESTÁ QUEMANDO EL CUERPO** – grito como una súplica de que la ayudaran antes de que su vista se empezará a nublar

\- **mierda** – la voz de Jiraiya se escuchaba con miedo – **niña no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo** – levanto la cabeza para ver si algún medico ya se encontraba en el lugar – **DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EL MÉDICO, LO NECESITAMOS AQUÍ YA** – veía preocupado como la niña empezaba a convulsionar mientras pedazos del sello maldito se evaporaban en el aire al haber terminado su labor

Los ojos cafés de la pelirroja se empezaron a cerrar, su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más

-"tal vez si hubiera sido buena idea darte mi nombre… Jiraiya" – fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después todo fue negro

\- está atacando al sistema de Chakra – murmuro Jiraiya – "una medida de seguridad para evitar que alguien les saque información" – pensó rápido y al dar con el detonante del sello se le ocurrió un plan para intentar salvar a la pelirroja e hizo algo sumamente arriesgado y a la vez estúpido al ver que se había quedado en silencio la niña

\- **señor, que hace, si aumenta el poder de los sellos apagara por completo el Chakra de la** **niña** – dijo uno de los guardias que con duras penas permanecía consiente ayudando a detener el sello para darle tiempo al Sennin de salvar a la prisionera

\- esa es mi intención – dijo al terminar de poner al máximo los cinco sellos de supresión de Chakra

La chica dio un último grito de dolor y dejo caer la cabeza sin fuerza solo siendo sostenido su cuerpo por las cadenas que la inmovilizaban en el lugar

\- vamos… vamos – decía Jiraiya una y otra vez mientras observaba el sello seguía avanzando con lentitud, esperando que desapareciera por completo

\- está muerta – dijo otro de los guardias al ya no sentir ningún Chakra proveniente de la niña

Tan pronto lo dijo, el sello; o lo que quedaba de este; se empezó a evaporar del cuerpo de la chica dejando a medias su labor, lo que provocó una mueca de alegría en el Sennin

\- es hora de que regreses – murmuro al desactivar los sellos supresores de Chakra volviendo a entrar en pánico al ver que tardó mucho en quitarlos

Gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente al percatarse que el cuerpo de la chica no reaccionaba, sin pensarlo concentro una gran cantidad de energía azul en su mano izquierda posicionándola en el estómago de la chica donde se encontraba el centro de su sistema de Chakra y con la derecha moldeaba Chakra Raiton y lo posicionaba en el pecho justo arriba del corazón

\- **REACCIONA** – grito y dio dos descargas diferentes en el cuerpo de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo

El pequeño cuerpo se arqueo al sentir las intensas descargas y con una gran bocanada de aire regreso al mundo de los vivos mientras Jiraiya sonreía feliz viviendo como esos orbes cafés se le quedaban viendo fijamente antes de volver a cerrarse llegando a la inconciencia de nuevo

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"mi… niña… quédate conmigo… donde… Medico"_

Recordaba la cara de un peliblanco con un protector extraño con el símbolo de aceite al centro, y una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos. Su primer recuerdo consiente llego a su aturdida mente

 _"jiraiya… el es mi papa"_

Una foto de un hombre de larga cabellera blanca junto a una rubia bien dotada con coletas y ojos color miel. El recuerdo de ella a los cuatro años de edad sustituyo la cara preocupada de su padre cuando Tsunade le mostro la foto del peliblanco

 _"mi amiga…Enojaba… bruta… gentil…amable…amorosa"_

La cara llorosa de una niña de cabellos verdes y ojos color miel llego a su mente

 _"está viva… quirófano… Tsunade…"_

 _Dolor, frio y miedo en medio de la oscuridad entre destellos de imágenes de personas con cara preocupada se la llevaban de ese sitio que se sentía húmedo_

 _"mocosa mal agradecida… si… te… vas nunca te… lo perdonare"_

Voces, fragmentos de conversaciones y recuerdos revotaban en su mente nublado y adormilada. Por un momento pensó ver a su tía Tsunade llorando

 _"hola… Emi"_

Esas palabras hicieron que unos ojos cafés se abrieran en pánico de lo soñado y miedo de no saber que sucedía

\- **PADRE** – grito por instinto en recuerdo de la última voz que llego a su mente. De aquel dia cuando vio a su padre después de mucha años afuera del orfanato que ayudaba a cuidar

\- estoy orgulloso de ti… - Emi volteo a pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía horrores y estar vendada en una cama de hospital al escuchar la voz de su "padre". Jiraiya hablo desde la ventana del cuarto de hospital donde estaba Emi – …mi hija –

Emi no sabía que pasaba pero escuchar esas palabras la alegraron al grado de derramar algunas lágrimas. Era la primera vez que las escuchaba, nunca había sentido digna de ser la hija de ese hombre y que nunca él la había llamado como su hija acrecentaron sus miedos

Jiraiya se sentía feliz, cuando se enteró de lo que le ocurrió no dudo en regresar a la aldea y se reconforto un poco cuando le relataron que ella se sentía orgullosa de ser su hija y por ello no se acobardo a pesar de estar frente a no menos de diez ANBU de raíz

En un principio no supo que pensar, sobre todo de lo que vio en las memorias perdidas. Mucho tiempo se convenció de que era una trampa puesta por Orochimaru, un truco para forzar a quien sea que entrara en mente a que perturbara los recuerdos y desencadenar la trampa. Era demasiado conveniente que la foto a pesar de estar distorsionada era de un hombre muy parecido a él, pero la duda lo carcomí. Tenía miedo de que ese recuerdo fuera verdad

\- mi hija – repitió el Sennin para sí mismo y darle forma a su miedo

No era tan descabellado como lo pensó casi tres años antes, él no era un santo y pasaba muy seguido noches en vela con múltiples mujeres bien dotadas en su físico, así que de ahí venia su temor

Poco a poco la idea de tener una familia con esa niña le había inundado la cabeza; y no ayudo que durante los dos años y medio que estuvo entrenando a Naruto, Tsunade en los reportes sobre la salud de la pelirrosa se refería a ella como su hija; al punto que al casi perderla le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente si la quería como tal. Ya no le importaba ese recuerdo perdido, ya no importaba si era o no una trampa en su momento, solo importaba lo que sentía en ese instante, y era algo que pensó nunca poder sentir en su vida

Con cuidado Jiraiya se acercó y la abrazo haciendo que la pelirrosa pusiera cara de un tremendo desconcierto al sentir todo ese carillo que le transmitía su padre con el abraso. Dando paso rápidamente a un torrente de lágrimas de felicidad y un torpe abrazo por culpa de su adolorido cuerpo. Llevaba toda su vida esperando esa muestra de afecto por parte de el

-"ahora si tengo una razón para regresar a la aldea más seguido"—pensó Jiraiya

Una de las muchas razones de que no regaba a la aldea era porque no había nadie esperándolo, toda su familia ya estaba muerta y la mujer que amaba no estuvo muchos años Konoha así que no veía el motivo de regresar, pero esta niña le hizo recapacitar su auto exilio

Confiaba en lo que le dijo Inoichi del ultimo examen que le hizo. Sus recuerdos eran tan reales y creíbles que si no supiera el Yamanaka lo que realmente había pasado diría que todo eso lo vivió en su momento, siendo el centro de toda su nueva vida el recuerdo de la cara preocupada pero feliz del Sennin después de rescatarla

Ninguno se dio cuenta que eran observados por dos pares de ojos ámbar. La peliverde que compartía habitación con Emi solo se hacia la dormida, no quería interrumpir la escena a pesar de que lloraba por ver que había despertado su amiga, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba un poco celosa, ella también quería una familia como la que ella

El segundo par de ojos se encontraba viendo la escena desde la puerta. la Hokage no se había alejado mucho de esa habitación desde que la dejo en ese sitio después de la operación para salvarle la vida tres días antes

Esa niña se había metido en su corazón solo como Shizune, Hinata y Sakura lo habían logrado en su momento y verla al borde de la muerte no le fue sencillo pero ahora que estaba ahí siendo abrazada por Jiraiya, no podía más que sonreír con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos

-"hay esperanza en este mundo"—pensó Tsunade al ver que su excompañero por fin había aceptado a Emi como su hija a pesar de las circunstancias con las que empezaron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de Konoha en una base olvidada en medio de la nada dos figuras perturbaban la tranquilidad de una habitación

Danzō sostenía con firmeza un Kunai en sus manos mientras una pequeña niña pelinegra se encontraba acurrucada en un esquina de la apenas ilumina habitación donde la tenían encerrada desde hacía tres días

Podía tener casi tres años de edad pero el aura de muerte que desprendía ese sujeto la hacía intentar alejarse de él solo por instinto de supervivencia

\- tú serás la moneda de cambio para obtener la inmortalidad de Orochimaru – dijo Danzō con firmeza su plan – pero tus ojos serán míos –

Se acercó con sádica lentitud disfrutando torturar a la hija del Uchiha que lo humillo tantas ocasiones al demostrar ser más listo que muchas de sus tropas

La niña no pudo evitar llorar de miedo al ver que la punta afilada del Kunai se acercaba a sus ojos

\- ¿Quién te dijo que te dejare tocar a mi hija?—se escuchó la voz calmada de una mujer atrás de Danzō

Danzō se tensó al no sentir la presencia de quien hablo girándose de inmediato y olvidando de lo que quería hacerle a la niña

 **-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?—** grito Danzo poniéndose en guardia y viendo a una mujer con una gabardina negra, con imágenes de nubes rojas en varias partes. El manto le tapaba todo el cuerpo y dos mechones negros saliendo debajo de la capucha y una extraña mascara le tapaba el rostro

\- ya te lo dije – dijo con fastidio la mujer – soy la madre de esa niña y es lo único que necesitas saber –

\- entonces la novia bastarda del Uchiha era una espía – dijo Danzō entre burla y enojo por no descubrirlo antes – quien hubiera dicho que todos los Uchiha estaban podridos – se burló – pero no te preocupes, después de acabar contigo me desharé de todos los demás que quedan y a tu _hija_ _–_ la última palabra la arrastro con burla – se la daré como pago a Orochimaru para obtener algo de él -

La mujer solo rechino los dientes tensando todo su cuerpo por el insulto a su hija pero casi de inmediato se relajo

\- ja – salió una burla despectiva de ella – eres tan inútil que no lo sabes aun -

Danzō frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un tonto

-¿Qué no sé? – pregunto enojado

\- eres en verdad patético – dijo despectivamente la mujer – dices ser el hombre que protege a Konoha desde las sombras pero lo único que eres es un ser miserable que le tiene envidia a las personas más talentosas que tu –

\- **eso no es verdad, yo sacrifique todo por el bien de la aldea, yo hice lo que nadie más se atrevió para asegurar el bien común del pueblo** – Danzō estaba furioso por las palabras de la extraña

\- eso díselo a alguien que te crea cariño – se burló la pelinegra – realmente eres un ser envidioso que se conformó con ser el segundo en todo… fuiste el segundo mejor alumno del segundo Hokage detrás de Sarutobi, fuiste la segunda opción para el puesto de tercer Hokage, te tuviste que conformar con el puesto de consejero de Hiruzen y cuando fuiste superado en todas formas posibles no solo por tus compañeros de equipo, si no también por las nuevas generaciones que para acabar con tu orgullo resultaron ser alumnos de las personas que eclipsaron tus logros, te terminaste por conformar con tus planes de ambición y poder desde las sombras acabando con todos los que se interponían en tu camino, los Uchiha fueron diezmados por tu intervención, la rama secundaria los Hyūga perdió a su líder por el plan mal ejecutado que llevaron a cabo tú y Hiashi, quien al ver el resultado rompió también todos los acuerdos contigo y que a la larga los hubieran destruido también como eran tus planes —rio con fuerza – en vez de quedarte con la lección aprendida intentaste desquitar tu odio con una inocente más al conspirar en contra de la pequeña princesa Hyūga— suspiro cansada de reír - fuiste, eres y serás siempre un perdedor con delirios de grandeza - dijo con burla en su voz

\- **CÁLLATE** – grito Danzō arrojando el Kunai que tenía en sus manos

\- pregonas sobre lo inútil de los sentimientos y como erradicarlos pero tú no puedes dominar tu furia – hablo la mujer mientras el Kunai la atravesaba como si no estuviera ahí – pensé que serias un reto mayor –

Danzō entorno el único ojo visible y su semblante cambio a uno más serio

\- **te demostrare que nunca fui el segundo de nada, con mi poder nunca más seré la sombra de nadie** – dijo con tono amenazador y su brazo derecho, el que siempre había mostrado con un enorme sello dorado a su alrededor fue liberado

\- envidia es lo único que veo en ese brazo – dijo de manera fría la mujer – cuántas vidas tuviste que ofrecerle a la serpiente para que te diera lo que tanto deseabas de los Uchiha –

\- muchos huérfanos con alguna característica especial, tu hubieras sido una de ellos de haber sabido que serias un dolor de muelas en el futuro – dijo Danzō mientras estiraba su brazo, tenía varios años sin moverlo con libertad

El sello no era para restringir que algo saliera, era más bien para que nadie notara lo que había debajo de él ya que a lo largo de su brazo; que tenía una coloración blanca como la cera; estaban repartidos en todo el miembro no menos de diez ojos que miraban compulsivamente a todos lados, su característica principal era que todos tenían el Sharingan maduro

\- Ayasaki Elyse – dijo Danzo sin mirarla realmente – es tu verdadero nombre o desde siempre has sido una traidora a Konoha –

La mujer solo rio bajo, le agradaba pasar desapercibida a la vista de todos

\- no puedes traicionar a algo a lo que ya no perteneces – dijo con un dejo de burla

\- solo buscabas engatusar al Uchiha para que te diera una bastarda con la cual ganar mucho dinero o tienes planes más rebuscados después de obtener el control de la semilla del Sharingan – siguió Danzō después de tronar los huesos de su cuello

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensó, ese último comentario no le gusto y a la vez le recordó su labor principal en el lugar. Con paso seguro se acercó al viejo halcón de guerra

Danzō se puso en guardia mientras veía como su enemigo se acercaba lentamente pero con seguridad a él. La luz era casi inexistente en el lugar por lo que solo notaba la máscara brillante color naranja que cubría por completo su rostro y el orifico donde debería dejar ver su ojo derecho solo mostraba una oscuridad infinita, casi intimidante al sentir como lo que sea qué ocultara debajo de esa mascara podía traspasarlo solo con la mirada con mucha facilidad

Sabía que comparado con él, esa mujer solo era basura, pero no se permitiría subestimarla ya que a pesar de ser hija de una familia civil, sus padres y abuelos demostraron ser grandes Shinobis

\- ¿que…? – Todas sus ideas y estrategias salieron por la ventana al dar su primer golpe y atravesarla como si fuera un espejismo – Kai – junto sus manos y lo dijo pensando que estaba dentro de un Genjutsu, pero nada sucedió

-¿podrías ser más tonto?—pregunto con ironía la mujer mientras seguía su paso a través de el – no te das cuenta que gracias al ojo que todavía ocultas no puedes caer en un Genjutsu con facilidad -

Danzo se quedó quieto analizando lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, pero lo que decía la mujer era cierto. Lo que ocultaba debajo de la venda de su ojo izquierdo era la cúspide del Sharingan sobre el Genjutsu. Ese ojo no se dejaría engañar con facilidad

\- pero no es infalible – la voz de la pelinegra llego como un susurro al anciano

Danzo se tensó al ver que de un momento a otro la pelinegra ya no estaba

\- ¿me buscabas? – escucho a su espalda

Al voltear pudo ver que la niña que se suponía estaba oculta en una esquina ahora estaba en los brazos de ella a varios metros de el

-¿cómo?—nunca en su vida militar había visto tales habilidades

\- ¿crees que sabes todo acerca de los Dōjutsu? – Pregunto la chica – yo creo que no -

Danzō se sentía humillado pero tenía que admitir que no sabía lo que pasaba frente a él ya que vio como la poca luz del cuarto se distorsiono y una especie de portal aparecía frente a la mujer

\- eres un niño que apenas sabe cómo gatear con ilusiones de poder volar al día siguiente - siguió la mujer mientras depositaba con dulzura a la niña dentro de ese extraño sitio – de no ser así ya sabrías el secreto que guarda el ojo de Shisui –

El anciano consejero trago duro, nadie sabía de quien era ese ojo, ni Orochimaru lo sabia

-¿Quién eres tú?—dijo mientras una gota de sudor frio surcaba imperceptiblemente su nuca

No podía creer que desconociera tanto a esa mujer, desde que el Uchiha empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, la mando a investigar. Todo desde los reportes académicos hasta los médicos indicaba que era una mujer normal un poco arriba del promedio de las Kunoichis de su generación pero nada particularmente destacable. Durante los casi tres años que la mantuvo vigilada las veinticuatro horas al día fue más que obvio que no tenía nada de especial

-"no solo el Uchiha me evadió, si no que ella también se burló de mi"—su ojo tenía un pequeño tic nervioso por la furia al sentir que debajo de esa mascara había una mueca de burla

-¿confundido?—se escuchó la burla en la voz de la pelinegra – mejor para mí, no es hora que sepas la vedad – dijo con cansancio - ¿podemos empezar?, no me gustaría dejar a mi hija mucho tiempo sola en ese lugar -

Danzo no espero más y empezó una secuencia de sellos

\- **Doton: Doryūdan** (Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo) – dijo y mientras la cabeza de un dragón formada con tierra emergía del suelo. Sus manos seguían realizando sellos manuales

\- **Katon: Karyūdan** (Elemento Fuego: Bomba Dragón de Fuego) – una gran llamarada de fuego salió de su boca al tiempo que de la boca del dragón salían a gran velocidad proyectiles de lodo que al combinarse con las llamas se encendieron estallando en pequeños infiernos calientes contra lo que impactaban

La mujer se movió con gran agilidad y flexibilidad escapando de todos los proyectiles sin mucha dificultad

-ilusa – murmuro Danzō

La mujer ladeo un poco la cabeza en un intento de saber a qué se refería pero de la nada se escuchó el crujir de rocas y el techo junto a varios metros de la roca que ocultaban el complejo le cayeron encima

\- **tú fuiste la que me decepciono a mí** – comento con odio Danzō

\- ¿eso crees? – se escuchó la voz un poco lejos varios metros más arriba de el

Levanto la mirada y pudo ver la figura de la mujer a través del orificio que dejaron las rocas al caer. No lo pensó y con agiles saltos a pesar de su edad salió a la superficie mostrando estar en un claro a la mitad de un espeso bosque

\- **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)—una gran llamarada en forma de un dragón salió de su boca

La enmascarada realizo una serie de sellos manuales a gran velocidad para terminar diciendo

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) – el dragón formado con el Chakra de la mujer impacto de lleno con el dragón formado por Danzō anulándose entre si y dejando una densa neblina

Danzō agudizo los sentidos y espero el momento oportuno para atacar

\- hasta aquí llego tu vida – escucho la voz de la mujer a su espaldas

Danzō solo sintió mucho dolor y vio que de su pecho salía la mano de la mujer para instantes después caer al suelo muerto

\- ¿eso crees? – esta vez fue turno de la mujer para sorprenderse con la voz que escucho a sus espaldas

Danzō ya no estaba tirado en el suelo, ahora estaba atrás de la Akatsuki y le estaba clavando un Kunai por la espalda

\- veo que también puedes sangrar – dijo el exconsejero mientras veía como salía sangre por la herida recién hecha

La Kunoichi no dijo nada, solo se llevó su mano izquierda a la parte trasera de sus costillas en un intento de aliviar el dolor que sentía

\- me confié – dijo enojada y en tono frio – no volverá a pasar –

En menos de un segundo un portal distorsionaba la luz a unos centímetros de la cara de Danzō

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** – grito de dolor el viejo consejero

La mujer solo veía como el cuerpo de ese hombre se retorcía en el suelo mientras una mancha morada se extendía por su cuerpo

\- es un regalo que tome de uno de tus guardias – dijo mientras lo veía dejar de moverse – les hice una visita antes de empezar esta agradable platica –

El segundo guardaespaldas de Danzō era Torune Aburame, él era uno de los pocos por no decir el último en su clan capaz de controlar a los **Kikaichu** que era una especie bastante rara y en extremo peligrosa de los múltiples insectos usados por su clan, estos eran escarabajos microscópicos que atacaban directamente a las células provocando mucho dolor. Danzō recibió de lleno un ataque que originalmente fue enviado a la "Ayasaki"

\- entonces también te deshiciste de mis dos últimos Shinobis – la voz de Danzo llego desde la copa de uno de los arboles cercanos

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)- ataco Danzo creando una enorme bola de fuego que amenazaba con hacer cenizas a la Kunoichi

Ella solo chasqueo la lengua y presiono sus palmas en la tierra

La explosión cuando la bola de fuego toco el suelo calcino todo el claro de ese bosque

\- hmp – salió de la garganta de Danzō – creo que serás un buen efectivo si logro capturarte –

A sus ojos la mujer había demostrado muchas habilidades impresionantes y que tuviera un Kekkei Genkai del elemento magnético la hacía sumamente deseable para sus propósitos

En medio del páramo calcinado se encontraba una media esfera negra que protegía a la mujer del otro lado

La pelinegra no dijo nada solo golpeo a la cúpula con ambas palmas al mismo tiempo para que al otro lado salieran disparadas a alta velocidad balas hechas con los minerales ferrosos que junto para hacer una defensa muy similar a la que ocupaba Gaara

Danzō no se pudo quitar a tiempo siendo acribillado por ese ataque

\- eres una mujer muy interesante Ayasaki-san – dijo danzo que había aparecido a su derecha

La Kunoichi no perdió tiempo y con un elegante movimiento de sus brazos dos cuchillas negras se desprendieron de su escudo separando en tres el cuerpo de Danzō

Antes de que sus brazos dejaran de moverse por el impulso de su último ataque lanzo dos Kunais que salieron debajo de las amplias mangas de su gabardina negra

Danzo solo puso su mirada en shock al sentir como un Kunai se clavaba en su pecho y otro en su frente, segundos después se escuchó como si una mecha se encendiera y los pergaminos explosivos que tenía los Kunai explotaron dejando un cráter

De nuevo giro su cuerpo y su mano formo con la arenilla negra la hoja de una espada lista para decapitar a un Danzō que se había materializado justa atrás de ella de nuevo

\- ¿Qué no me ibas a intentar volver a matar?—dijo Danzo cuando la hoja negra se detuvo a milímetros de su cuello

\- muy inteligente – se oyó la voz de la mujer – ponerme un sello restrictivo al momento de apuñalarme, no sabía que también conocieras esos trucos –

\- no por nada he sobrevivido a dos guerras, a incontables compañeros y un sinfín de enemigos – contesto Danzō mientras se quitaba la venda de su cara – hasta fui más inteligente que tú y tu estúpido novio al descubrir que estabas esperando a la inútil de tu hija –

La piel de la mano de la chica mostraba tener líneas negras que indicaba que el resto de su cuerpo estaba siendo apresado por un Fūinjutsu pero en lugar de gritos desesperados por sentirse cerca de su muerte se escuchó una risa fuerte y estruendosa

\- **crees que un tonto como tú que solo hizo a más tontos con tus adoctrinamientos iba a descubrir ese secreto** —dijo con burla y voz calmada – **si no pudiste saber nunca que el poder que ahora es mío en algún momento le perteneció a Obito-kun** –

-¿Qué…?—Danzo intento preguntar algo pero la mujer no lo dejo

\- **YO TE DEJE SABER ESE SECRETO IDIOTA** – termino gritando la chica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Poco más de tres años antes

Lo que debería haber sido una investigación de rutina en la aldea de la hoja se convirtió en un día de persecución por todo el poblado. Todo sucedió cuando al entrar por una de las murallas vio una interesante escena al distinguir al mayor de los Uchiha siendo perseguido por un viejo hombre

Todo el día lo dedico a ver como el Uchiha huía pasando por todos lados, durante un tiempo hasta lo vio que se escondió en el alcantarillado y en otra ocasión debajo del rostro del cuarto Hokage pero al final siempre fue descubierto

La noche ya había llegado cuando un poco harta de la situación y a minutos de intervenir a pesar de saber las consecuencias de sus actos, fue cuando llegaron a una sencilla viviendo cerca de uno de los muchos distritos comerciales de la aldea

Se ocultó con facilidad en las sombras de un callejón frente a esa casa viendo como el viejo Shinobi derriba la puerta de la casa

Su ropa negra le cubría todo el cuerpo y la máscara naranja solo deja ver un una apertura que mostraba oscuridad donde debería estar su ojo derecho

- **OBITO** – se escuchó el grito del anciano

Pudo ver como el Uchiha ocupaba como escudo a uno de los recipientes del zorro, lo que le saco una sonrisa al ver que él no había cambiado nada después de todos esos años

 _"No dejare que le hagas nada al padre de mi hijo"_

La sonrisa murió después de leer los labios de lo que dijo esa mujer. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus puños escurrieron hilos de sangre al clavar sus uñas en sus palmas

- **AYUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAA** — no le importo el grito aterrado de la persona que hasta hacia unos minutos estaba dispuesta a ayudar sin importar que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento se fuera a la basura

El recuerdo del movimiento de los labios de Elyse se repitió tanto que empezó a escuchar la voz como si lo hubiera escuchado de verdad

-Maldito Obito Uchiha – mascullo entre dientes, y sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho

Con esas palabras desapareció del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de un golpe y la caída de un árbol era la constante desde que la mujer que había espiado al Uchiha llego a ese lugar apartado minutos antes. Todavía estaba dentro de Konoha pero tan apartada de la civilización que casi nadie llegaba a ese sitio y siendo de noche nadie se aventuraría a estar caminando por ahí

\- **TE ODIO** – gritaba y desquitaba su coraje contra un indefenso árbol que caía al suelo segundos después

- **TODO LO QUE HE HECHO NO TE HA IMPORTADO EN NADA, TODO LO QUE TE HE AYUDADO ¿PARA QUÉ?** – gritaba y seguía destruyendo madera – **HE SACRIFICADO TANTO POR TU BENEFICIO Y TÚ ME SIGUES IGNORANDO** –

\- hay cariño, eso era obvio de que pasara – se escuchó la voz de otra mujer saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles que todavía permanecía de pie

\- **¿QUIÉN ERES?—** grito a la defensiva, estaba tan enojada que no se limitaría en nada aunque tenía la duda de la voz, ella ya la había escuchado antes

\- ¿que no me recuerdas?, y yo que te he dado tantos consejos que has ignorado – dijo una mujer que se mostraba al salir de entre los árboles. Su tono de voz fingía dolor por no ser reconocida

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la primer mujer con un poco de desdén

La segunda mujer vestía exactamente igual, una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos sin ninguna marca, una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y la misma mascara naranja, no había realmente nada que distinguiera quien era quien, solo que la luz de la luna si dejaba ver un ojo blanco detrás de la oscuridad de su mascara

\- **yo te dije varias veces que mataras a esa mujer** – la voz de la segunda mujer era como si una madre regañara a su hija por no hacerle caso

Mientras hablaba se quitaba la capucha liberando a una cantidad considerable de cabello negro que brillaba con un tono azul por la luz de luna. Después de que su cabello revoloteara libre por acción del viento se volvió a cubrir la cabeza sin importarle la cascada de cabellos negros azulados que caía por sus dos hombros

\- yo quería…- la voz de la primer mujer se le quebró -…sus hijos… – intento terminar su oración

\- ya… ya… mi niña – la pelinegra se le acercó y la abrazo – sabíamos que mientras más nos tardáramos en terminar nuestra labor más se alejaría de nosotras nuestro sueño –

La primer mujer solo asintió mientras se escuchaba que sorbía la nariz debajo de su mascara

\- pero todavía podemos tener algo de ese sueño – dijo alegre la pelinegra – tú quieres a los hijos de ese sujeto ¿no?—

La otra mujer solo asintió

\- entonces que nos impide quedarnos con esa criatura – dijo feliz la pelinegra

\- ¿pero?—la otra mujer no estaba segura mientras se tocaba su vientre

\- **yo no tengo inconveniente y si tú no la quieres, yo si** – dijo con voz autoritaria la pelinegra – **mi hija está muerta gracias a ellos, así que a mí me gustaría quedarme con el hijo del traidor Uchiha como retribución** –

\- no estoy segura – dudo la primer mujer – es que…-

\- **NO VEZ QUE POR ELLO ESTAMOS METIDAS EN ESTE PROBLEMA, ESA FALTA DE DECISIÓN Y VOLUNTAD DE PELEAR POR LO QUE ES TUYO POR DERECHO ES LO QUE NOS HIZO TERMINAR PARADAS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA SIN NADIE QUE NOS RECUERDE** – dijo de forma cruda la pelinegra

Las palabras de la pelinegra la hicieron recapacitar, darse cuento que seguía siendo débil y su falta de decisión ya le había costado suficientes problemas. Algo en su pecho se quebró y decidió hacerle caso por primera vez a esa mujer

\- **tienes razón, esa zorra no me va a quitar lo que es mío por derecho** – la primer mujer se paró con firmeza – **es verdad que no siento nada por ese niño, pero si tú te lo quieres quedar a mí no me importa lo que hagas mientras no lastimes al Uchiha** –

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse de ese bosque. Mientras caminaba se quitó la capucha revelando un cabello lacio y castaño que se perdía debajo de su gabardina

\- **ASÍ QUE NO OLVIDES POR LO QUE HEMOS ESTADO LUCHANDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS** – grito mientras se veía que se quitaba la máscara y desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque dejando sola a la pelinegra que reía de una forma nada sana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la aldea unas horas después estaba la pelinegra encapuchada en silencio oculta en las sombras. A pesar de que no emitía ruido alguno, su cuerpo temblaba, parecía como si estuviera evitando con todas sus fuerzas empezar a reír estruendosamente

-"¿Qué tan idiotas pueden ser tus juguetes sin mente Danzō?"—se preguntaba la pelinegra al ver a un ANBU Raíz en la punta de un poste de luz – "está a menos de diez metros de lo que sería el mayor descubrimiento de tu organización y no se da cuenta de ello"—

Suspiro cansada de ver como estaba desperdiciando esa oportunidad el Shinobi

\- "hay que ayudarlo un poco" –

Como si su cuerpo no pesara nada empezó a desplazarse por el lugar para posicionarse justo debajo del ANBU sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia. Apunto y golpeo con la palma abierta la madera del poste

Al ANBU escucho el crujir de la madera, y como el poste se precipitaba al suelo junto con él, por instinto salto a la primer cornisa que estuvo a su alcance siendo parte del hospital que estaba vigilando para averiguar que le paso al Uchiha

-Entonces me dicen que Obito-sensei hiso "eso" con Elyse y ahora los dos van a tener un bebe en unos meses – dijo dudoso Naruto que se encontraba en la habitación junto a la que por "casualidad" cayo el ninja

\- S… Si – contesto Hinata con un enorme sonrojo

-¿Qué es exactamente "eso"?—pregunto inocentemente Naruto, el en verdad era muy ingenuo en esos temas

Sakura y Hinata se vieron entre ellas y los colores se les subieron al rostro, también serían muy ingenuas e inocentes en esos temas si no hubieran hablado con Kurenai unos meses antes

\- **NI CREAS QUE TE DIREMOS** – gritaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo

\- por favor, quiero saber si valió la pena que le rompieran varios huesos a Obito-sensei por hacerle "eso" a Elyse, Dattebayo – suplico con voz chillona Naruto

El ANBU se quedó en silencio anotando mentalmente todo lo que escucho decir a los niños, eso era mucho más de lo que nunca antes habían descubierto del Uchiha

La pelinegra se dio el lujo de que se le escapara una vaga risa

-"la semilla de la duda ya fue plantada, solo hay que esperar mi oportunidad de reclamar a mi hijo" – pensó al momento de que vio como el ANBU se iba a reportar lo que "casualmente" descubrió del Uchiha

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Listo un nuevo capitulo, lo siento después de un mes solo les tengo este "corto" cap. Pero es que el trabajo me tiene a marchar forsadas (los inicio de año siempre son dificiles)

Bueno danzo se esta viendo la situación desde el punto de vista del debil, lo que nunca le habia pasado, y poco a poco se va revelando que tanto tiempo lleva la Akatsuki dándoles dolores de cabeza a los personajes

Voy a cerrar parte de la votación para saber quien vive y muere sobre Itachi y Jiraiya, el próximo capitulo sabran como Itachi se "salva" de pelear contra Sasuke

Me siento mal dejándolos a la mitad de lo que quería llegar pero tampoco me siento conforme dejándolos con la expectativa de lo que pasara asi que espero que les guste este Capitulo

Tambien como les mensione en unos capítulos anteriores, voy a poner unos Omakes dando el preludio de en que situación y que pasa en los mundos donde llegaran nuestros queridos personajes, a ver si adivinan la forma en que serán separados en diversos mundos, en el siguiente Omake les revelare una pista importante

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

 **Itachi vive: 3 (cerrado)**

 **Itachi muere: 0 (cerrado)**

 **Minerva:** Hola, no coman ansias, ya estamos próximos a saber quien estará con quien en esta historia, y disculpa el marcado capitulo SasuHina pero por mas que quise dejarlo neutro no pude. Si Hinata ya no se ocultara de tras de sus lentes, por ello el comentario de los tiro despreocupadamente en el capitulo anterior, siempre se habia mencinado que los guardaba

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** : Hola,aquí esta la continuación

 **HinataUzumakiUchiha** : Hola, ya dentro de poco se sabra, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no lograron llegar a tiempo Hinata y Sakura antes que la supuesta madre de "Hinata"

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-03-01 (el trabajo intenta acabar conmigo pero yo me resisto)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	46. Omake 2 - Trazando el Camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

 **Advertencia: no es necesario leer el siguiente capítulo ya que no está situado en la historia que habla sobre los hermanos Uzumaki, solo que les aclarara algunas dudas cuando se hable sobre este mundo en capítulos posteriores algunas notas al final del capítulo para aclarar algunos puntos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 2 – Trazando el Camino – Líder del Clan Senju

El azul del cielo se tornaba rojizo por el atardecer que apreciaba una joven de diecisiete años desde la cima del monte que conmemoraba a los Hokage. Su vista se encontraba admirando el paisaje que le daba la aldea escondida entre las hojas desde la posición privilegiada que le daba la cima de ese monte

Suspiro cansada, era difícil ser ella. Tenía alrededor de dos años siendo la líder de su clan y eso la agotaba mucho

Su vida siempre fue acomodada y tanto su educación como el trato que le daban era digna de una princesa a pesar de que no era hija de sangre de la anterior matriarca.

Su aspecto no distaba mucho de una princesa, tal cómo la llamaban algunas personas, al llevar un kimono color rosa con estampados blancos semejando ramas con hojas en los bordes inferiores y en sus amplias mangas, se podía apreciar debajo una segunda tela color rojo intenso. Levaba la faja de color rojo. Su largo cabello estaba peinado en un elaborado peinado que se mantenía firmemente unido con adornos de oro que en los extremos tenían pequeñas plaquitas con un eslabón lo que le permitía que se movieran al compás de sus movimientos o el viento

No sabía muy bien como llego a ser la líder de un clan tan importante. No era como si pudiera preguntarle a sus padres, su madre murió al darla a luz y su padre cuando ella tenía un año de edad. Solo sabía lo que la gente que la cuidaba le pudo contar sobre lo que sabían

Tiempo atrás su padre y madre se aventuraron a viajar rumbo a Konoha como medida desesperada de encontrar una cura para la extraña enfermedad de su madre, desgraciadamente su nacimiento se adelantó y aunado al cansancio del viaje sucumbió ante la enfermedad muriendo unos días después del nacimiento de su primogénita

Su padre sin ganas de regresar sin su mujer siguió su camino y pido asilo a Konoha con la esperanza de empezar de nuevo. La que era en su momento la cuarta Hokage, Amy Senju, les dio la bienvenida y por alguna razón la rubia Hokage que tenía un bien formado cuerpo idéntico al de su madre se quedó muy interesada en el que se revelo ser un sobreviviente Uzumaki. Las cosas avanzaron muy rápido entre ambos y al año la bebe ya tenía un nuevo apellido y una hermanita. Por desgracia el día del nacimiento de la nueva integrante de su familia la tragedia golpeo a Konoha y el zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea. Su padre junto a su nueva madre murieron defendiendo a la aldea al sellar al zorro en su pequeña hermana

\- Ryuko – murmuro la chica y seguidamente dio un fuerte suspiro

La mencionada había sido trata como heroína y tenía una habilidad natural que la posiciono como genio, siendo las expectativas muy altas en ella

\- espero que estés bien – esperaba que sus palabras las llevar el viento a donde quiera que estuviera su hermana

La Senju menor se había ido en un viaje de entrenamiento con el excompañero de su abuela para mejorar e intentar superar a la persona que más había odiado

\- "mi pequeña hermanita, cuando te darás cuenta que lo que sientes no es odio sino celos"—pensó con una sonrisa ladeada y sencilla

Era irónico que esa persona que confundía tanto a la Senju menor también se había ido a entrenar junto con ellos por petición del Sennin de los sapos

Suspiro cansada

\- pero deberías dejar ese viejo rencor que ni siquiera nos pertenece a nosotras – menciono lo que durante años le dijo de frente. Ryuko no era una persona fácil de tratar y no era alguien que aceptara de primera mano las palabras de la gente si estas iban en contra de sus ideas pero ser la hermana mayor y la líder del clan le daban ciertas libertades que nadie más podía tomar con la Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas

Sentía como el viento de la tarde le movía suavemente el cabello y todos los adornos de oro que llevaba en él. Estaba sentada en una banca del mirador, se veía que tenía una posición cómoda y relajada pero desprendía un porte y elegancia digno de su estatus. Después de todo no había conocido otra vida y le gustaba lo que era en esos momentos a pesar de todo

Su llegada a la edad de un año a ser líder del clan no fue bien recibida por muchos miembros del poderoso clan Senju que alegaban sobre la locura de la anterior matriarca al dejarla como su sucesor. No solo era su edad, sino también el hecho de que no era familiar de sangre de Hokage, Amy Senju. Todo se solucionó gracias a la voluntad de la que se convirtió en su abuela, Tsunade Senju

La mujer se convirtió en la líder interina hasta que la verdadera líder demostrara estar lista para el cargo, las peleas por su legado fueron calladas al demostrarse que estaba emparentada a la antigua líder de los Senju, Mito Senju y que su hermana no podía convertirse en la líder por una ley de los clanes al ser una Jinchuriki reconocida. Mito Uzumaki fue un caso especial ya que nunca se supo que fue una Jinchuriki

Desde ese día fue entrenada para convertirse en la líder perfecta, su forma expresarse con el cuerpo, hablar y pensar fue entrenada y pulida al extremo. Al final la convirtieron en toda una muñeca de porcelana

\- Na… Ru… To… - saboreo cada una de esas silabas, ese niño un año menor a ella le había mostrado que alguien podía dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio dándole toda una nueva perspectiva ese día que lo conoció a la edad de diez años, cuando odiaba ser tratada como una muñeca que se podía romper en cualquier momento

No siempre se sintió cómoda con su vida. Los finos y elaborados kimonos, las clases de etiqueta, artes, ciencias, y Shinobis la dejaban con muy poco espacio de ser una niña. Pero ese día el destino quiso que el rubio le mostrara una nueva forma de ver a la vida cuando ella en la desesperación del momento escapo del complejo donde la tenían casi en un estado de reclusión

\- espero que no te trate muy mal mi hermana – murmuro viendo que las primeras estrellas se empezaban a mostrar en el lugar

Recordando momentos felices de su pasado sintió como una gran cantidad de Chakra aparecía justo arriba de ella para después desaparecer tan rápido como llego

-¿Qué sucede?—presto mucha atención al lugar en el cielo donde sintió ese Chakra distinguiendo al muy peligroso de ser lo que creía – **ALÉJENSE** – grito a los dos guardias de su clan que estaban a sus espaldas con la misión de protegerla en sus paseos por la aldea

Los Shinobis no entendieron del porque la desesperación de la princesa perdiendo segundos valiosos para salvarse de lo que se aproximada

La líder chasqueo la lengua y grito frustrada de que no la obedecieran sacando de entre sus mangas cuatro papeles con sellos en ellos

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en toda la aldea

\- gra… gracias Karin-hime – dijo uno de los guardias al ver la destrucción que se encontraba a su alrededor

- **espero que la próxima vez me obedezcan cuando les ordene algo** –dijo con tono serio mientas sus manos se encontraban extendidas dándole poder a los cuatro sellos formando una barrera protectora con ellos

\- Senju-sama, ¿Qué sucedió?—la voz de uno de los ANBU que llegaron al lugar se escucho

\- no lo sé, pero lo pienso averiguar – dijo un tanto molesta la llamada Karin Senju

Su enojo primordial era que a pesar de demostrar en incontables ocasiones ser una persona muy hábil y muy buena líder de clan todavía no la aceptaban del todo

Sus rojizos ojos, detrás de unas gafas para corregir su mala vista; con el armazón negro, delgado y ovalados; veían a la distancia un sitio que todavía desprendía humo del suelo

Desactivo la barrera que protegió a los presentes de la explosión y acomodo con elegancia un mechón de su rojo cabello detrás de su oreja para después acercarse y comprobar si lo que creyó ver era cierto

Al dispersarse el humo poco a poco se podía ver como una enorme espada estaba clavada en medio del cráter que dejo la explosión que provoco

\- la **Shibuki** (Pulverizador o explosiva), pero ¿Qué hace aquí?—dijo al confirmar sus sospechas

Ella la conocía gracias a sus clases, lo único que no concordaba era el diseño del mango al estar enfundado con dos cintas de colores, una blanca y una roja para al final del mango tener colgado un pequeño adorno con forma de un circulo echo de plata

\- "se parece al emblema Haruno"—pensó al ver ese distintivo y los colores tan ligados a ese pequeño clan que seguía peleando para ser reconocidos como tal en lugar de solo civiles

Resoplo, eso no sería bueno si se llegaba a saber

-"suficiente problemas tenemos con la separación de civiles y clanes para agregar a la lista las peleas por señalar que esto es un atentado contra el líder de un clan"—pensó con pesadez al percatarse que esto solo aumentaría las tenciones entre clanes y población civil

\- **NO LO TOQUES** – grito al percatarse que un ANBU se disponía a tomar la espada

La advertencia llego muy tarde y el hombre cayó al suelo como si no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse de pie

-¿Qué, que sucede?, si… siento que peso una tonelada – dijo el ANBU desde el suelo

\- no dudo que sea verdad – dijo la Senju pelirroja al tiempo que debajo de su manga sacaba un pequeño estuche – es un sello trampa que aumenta la gravedad del objeto que lo toque, debo reconocer que estas en buena condición ya que agrietaste el piso al caer, yo creo que muchos hubieran muerto por el golpe – explico a la vez que del estuche tomaba un pincel y tinta para sobre escribir el sello que apareció en la mano del ANBU y liberarlo de su celda invisible

\- gracias Senju-sama – agradeció el recién liberado ANBU

La mencionada solo dio una pequeña reverencia aceptando sus palabras

\- no quiero que nadie la toque, si es posible que no se acerquen a menos de treinta metros a la redonda hasta que averigüe si es seguro estar cerca de ella – ordeno Karin

\- Senju-sama, sabe que eso solo lo puede ordenar Hokage-sama – informo un ANBU no muy convencido de seguir las ordenes de una niña de diecisiete años

\- **has lo que te ordene** – su tono de voz aumento sin llegar a gritar o ser descortés, pero era contundente y denotaba que no era una sugerencia – yo hablare con mi Abuela sobre este incidente –

Los ANBU a regañadientes hicieron lo que les dijo mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a la torre del Hokage para evitar que alguien más se acercara y dedujera también la relación del clan Haruno con la espada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno espero que les gustara este nuevo mundo que está saliendo de mi cabeza. Como habrán notado no es un mundo espejo del que estoy creando en la historia principal, este es uno completamente aparte basado en una idea que estoy desarrollando, al igual que la de doble bendición (curioso de que porque nadie me ha preguntado del el nombre) este se basa en la primicia de ¿qué tal si…?

Si quieren déjenme cometarios si desean que suba lo que sería el prólogo de esta historia. No prometo más ya que la historia está muy en pañales y no sabría cuando la tendría lista para publicar

Por qué ocupar este universo y no uno espejo, es que no encontré una razón lógica para explicar porque tres diferentes mundos serian espejo entre si, así que voy más por el multiverso (¿alguien dio marvel?) donde caen en mundos al "asar"

Sin más me despido


	47. Itachi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 35 Itachi

La extraña enmascarada se río fuertemente, solo de recordar cómo podía manipular a las personas sin siquiera sudar le daba mucha gracia

Danzō no entendí el comentario y mucho menos la risa

-"¿Qué ella me dejo saberlo?"—se cuestionaba Danzō

\- ¿quieres ver un poder que ni Obito logro descubrir? – pregunto despreocupadamente la pelinegra

Danzō no dijo nada solo intento que sus miradas se encontraran para terminar por fin con esa pelea que ya le había costado más de la mitad de sus recursos

\- serás mía – murmuro

\- Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos) – el Genjutsu definitivo estaba listo para controlar la mente de forma permanente de esa mujer y convertirla en su fiel esclava

\- no puede ser – salió de su boca la hacer contacto visual con ella y ver el característico color blanco del Dōjutsu que rivalizaba con el Sharingan

Ese segundo que perdió Danzō para activar la técnica fue suficiente para que un fuerte golpe lo mandara a volar lejos destruyendo varios árboles en su recorrido antes de caer inerte en la lejanía

\- tengo que reconocer que no pensé que supieras de la existencia de esas técnicas – dijo calmada mientras seguía congelada en la misma posición – ocupar el Izanagi y el Kotoamatsukami despreocupadamente sin importarte las consecuencias de tus acciones… –

Suspiro cansada

\- de verdad que eres un ser que no sabe cuál es el límite de su poder –

Danzo no dijo nada, de nuevo el cuerpo que debería de esta muerto ya había desaparecido y el anciano sin herida alguna se encontraba en la punta de un árbol un poco lejano analizando esa nueva información viendo la espalda de la mujer detrás de lo que sea que invoco para protegerse

- **¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE ESOS OJOS?, NINGUNO DE TUS FAMILIARES ES UN HYŪGA** – por fin su orgullo gano y grito con desprecio de haber conseguido algo que el no pudo hacer

-¿Quién dice que estos ojos no son míos?—dijo un poco cansada de explicar cada acción que tomaba en esa pelea

\- **TU NO… ELYSE AYASAKI NO ES UNA HYŪGA, NO DEBERÍAS TENER ESOS OJOS** – grito más furioso

El dialogo era un poco difícil ya que estaban separados por muchos metros de distancia pero en su enojo parecía que estuviera a centímetros de ella

\- hagamos esto, si logras apoderarte de mí con tu Kotoamatsukami sabrás todos mis secretos, pero he de advertirte que estás jugando con dos fuerzas de la naturaleza muy difíciles de doblegar – se puso seria – el Izanagi, la técnica capaz de generar un Genjutsu tan poderoso que puede convertirlo en realidad recreando la realidad a tu beneficio y el Kotoamatsukami que puede controlar y doblegar la voluntad de quien sea atrapado en esa técnica sin que se dé cuenta de ello. Ambas técnicas necesitan una cantidad enorme de Chakra la cual estoy dudando que tengas a estas alturas de la pelea, también sé que el izanagi necesita sacrificar un Sharingan cada vez que se activa negándole la luz para siempre y el Kotoamatsukami solo se pude ocupar una vez cada diez años –

\- lo supo todo el tiempo – murmuro viendo su brazo y percatándose que de los diez ojos que tenía al principio de la batalla solo le quedaban cuatro abiertos mostrando su particular color rojo, los demás estaban cerrados y no sentía el Chakra proveniente de ellos

\- si, lo deduje después de matarte la segunda vez – dijo con burla la pelinegra

\- el Byakugan – mascullo al darse cuenta que a pesar de estar a sus espaldas podía leer sus labios con ese Dōjutsu

\- "¿el Byakugan es capaz de invocar a ese Golem?"—pensó al no reconocer a esa invocación

La Kunoichi se protegía detrás de la caja torácica de un esqueleto que mostraba solamente tener un brazo y el cráneo

\- te dije que tú no sabes nada de los Dōjutsu y no, esto no es gracias al Byakugan, yo también tengo un Sharingan – para darle énfasis a su afirmación el cráneo del ente formado de huesos se volteo para quedar de frente a Danzō mostrando en sus cuencas dos colores diferentes de ojos, el derecho era blanco con la extraña pupila que tomaba un Byakugan activo y el izquierdo era rojo con un extraño diseño que danzo nunca antes había visto en el Sharingan

\- yo también tengo unos trucos bajo la manga – al terminar de decirlo, la tierra negra que se había estado juntando mientras hablaban empezó a cubrir los huesos del ente que la resguardaba para formar una armadura metálica con la forma de un samurái de la antigüedad con solo el peto, el casco y el brazo derecho con su respectiva hombrera

\- **KAMUI** –grito la Kunoichi y Danzō sintió como la rama donde estaba parado desapareció

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba junto a ese enorme monstro que lo recibió aplastándolo en el lugar

\- como te dije, este poder era el de Obito-kun, el Kamui es con lo que te evadió todos estos años. Puede doblar el tiempo y el espacio – explico mientras el samurái negro con llamas de fuego fatuo a su alrededor ya dirigía la vista a donde había aparecido Danzō después de recrear la realidad donde él no había muerto debajo de la mano del enorme ente

\- tres ojos - murmuro al tiempo que veía como otro de sus ojos se cerraba para nunca más volverse a abrir

Su respirar era pesado, no encontraba una estrategia para derrotarla. Lo más que podía hacer era esconderse dentro de ese bosque en un intento de encontrar un punto débil

\- dos querrás decir – la voz no parecía venir del centro del claro, más bien… de frente suyo

De la nada la poca luz se distorsionó frente de él y un puño negro destrozo todos sus huesos. Antes de que el agonizante cuerpo llegar al suelo un segundo portal se abrió y entro a un sitio que no reconoció, su mundo giraba y está a segundos de moriría por lo que pensó en activar la técnica, no supo en que momento dos cuchillas más aparecieron matándolo definitivamente, de nuevo la realidad se sobre escribió y su cuerpo herido pero vivo siguió su camino lejos de las cuchillas para caer de nuevo en el pasto calcinado de ese campo de batalla

\- uno – se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra y una enorme espada hecha de la arena negra lo atravesó por completo

Danzō apareció unos metros más a la derecha de donde se encontraba la espada. Se tuvo que arrodillar y sostener su cuerpo para no desfallecer, le quedaba un ojo, una oportunidad más pero no sabía cómo lograr su cometido, ese ser era muy poderoso, el Byakugan le permitía ver a través de las cosas y el Kamui lograba reducir la distancias a cero, podría estar muy lejos y con ayuda de esos dos Dōjutsu parecería que estuviera frente a ella indefenso

Apretó los dientes y saco un Kunai que impregno con llamas para convertirlo así en una espada llameante, lo que le quedaba de energía lo ocuparía todo para un último ataque

Detrás de la defensa metálica y de su máscara la mujer esbozo una enorme sonrisa, el siguiente ataque lo evaporaría por completa

Levanto su enorme puño y el fuego morado azulado se empezó a concentrar en esa espectral mano, ese ataque estaba segura que calcinaría hasta el alma del consejero

\- me gustaría saber de dónde sacas tanta energía – murmuro para sí misma – pero no es algo que me quite el sueño –

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** – grito danzo sin que la Ayasaki hubiera hecho nada

-¿he?— la pelinegra se preguntó que pasaba

Danzō sintió que su brazo derecho no le respondía, se estaba negando a obedecerlo y sentía como el dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo

-¿Qué demonios?—se preguntó Danzō cuando se dio cuenta que su ultimo ojo de un momento a otro se mostró cerrado – un maldito Genjutsu – recordó las cuchillas que lo mataron dentro de Kamui y que la supuesta energía más el ojo era un sencillo Genjutsu – **me engaño por completo** –

De nuevo un enorme dolor se hiso presente y su brazo se empezó a deformar para aparecerle raíces de madera que se enterraban en la tierra, de su hombro también aparecieron enredaderas que empezaban a entrelazarse formando un enorme árbol en medio de ese claro

\- con que de ahí venia tu supuesto poder propio, el que nunca más dejaría que fueras la sombra de nadie – dijo la pelinegra mientras veía como el hombre se arrancaba su brazo que se había convertido en un enorme árbol que superaba por más de diez metros a los arboles cercanos

\- células de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage y único poseedor natural del **Mokuton** (elemento madera)– recito – de ahí venia esa fuente que parecía inagotable de Chakra, pero al final debe ser extremadamente difícil de controlar – dijo al tiempo que su defensa de arena metálica y el ente traído del inframundo desaparecía dejando ver que ya estaba libre del sello restrictivo viendo al enorme árbol que se creó de la nada

\- "aquí termina todo"—pensó ensimismado Danzō agarrándose donde debería estar su hombro. La mitad de su torso parecía estar hecho de madera – "todos mis esfuerzos fueron para nada, siempre superado por todos, lo siento maestro no pude dar mi vida como lo hubiera deseado"—

En esos últimos momentos reflexiono la última vez que vio su maestro Tobimara Senju, hermano menor del primer Hokage y quien se convirtió en segundo Hokage

Al final de la segunda guerra mundial ninja su equipo formado por seis integrantes junto a su sensei se vieron atrapados en una emboscada. Todos sabían que si querían sobrevivir tendrían que dejar a alguien atrás. Danzo quería ser el voluntario, quería dar así su vida pero sus extremidades se congelaron, no querían moverse

" _yo me quedare mientras los demás se ponen a salvo"_

Eran las palabras que el halcón de guerra quería decir, pero no fue su voz la que se escuchó. Hiruzen lo había dicho y sonreía confiado de que así todos los demás se salvarían. Danzo se enojó, estaba furioso consigo mismo por sentirse alegre de que alguien más se hubiera ofrecido y solo supo desquitarse con su mejor amigo empezando una pequeña pelea

 _"alto, ninguno de ustedes lo hará, ese es mi deber, solo quería meditar lo que seguirá para mañana. Ustedes dos son muy jóvenes ya tendrán su momento para sacrificarse por la aldea, mientras eso sucede… Hiruzen… tu serás a partir de mañana el nuevo Hokage"_

Esas palabras todavía la perseguían hasta la fecha. No se sentía digno de decirse alumno de Tobimara

\- **TÚ TE IRAS CONMIGO** – grito Danzō y corrió para taclear a la mujer

La pelinegra quería ver lo que tramaba ese hombre por lo que lo dejo cumplir con su cometido de golpearla con su maltrecho cuerpo

\- esto me pasa por confiarme – maldijo al ver como una esfera negra formado por varios sellos ocultos tatuados sobre su cuerpo del viejo Shinobi los envolvían

 **\- POR PRIMERA VEZ EN DÉCADAS HONRARE A MI MAESTRO Y DARÉ MI VIDA PARA DEFENDER A LA ALDEA, TAL COMO LO HICIERON ÉL Y HIRUZEN** – dijo mientras sangre se escapaba por su boca

La esfera se completó y se comprimió al tamaño de un guijarro y una explosión se escuchó por todo el bosque. El lugar donde se encontraba antes los dos Shinobis ahora solo era un cráter de cinco metros de diámetro y dos de profundidad

\- estuvo cerca mi niña – el silencio fue roto por la voz que aparentemente venia de la nada

la pelinegra salió de un portal del Kamui con la pequeña niña en brazos

Pero en vez de felicidad en la niña se podía ver miedo, ella sabía qué clase de persona era. Esa sensación de muerte no podía ser fácilmente olvidada por muy pequeña que fuera

Esa mujer era muy peligrosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Año y medio antes

La noche ya había llegado a Konoha y todos estaban dormidos a excepción de una pequeña niña castaña que veía con curiosidad a una persona, una mujer que venía de vez en cuando a cuidarla durante las noches y este día apareció ni bien su abuelo la dejo en su cuna para que pudiera descansar durante la noche

\- muy pronto mi niña, solo espera un poco más para que mama te pueda llevar a casa – decía la mujer mientras le acariciaba el fino cabello a la bebe

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso entrando un hombre mayor a la habitación

-Rin, se me… - la voz murió en su garganta al ver a la desconocida- ¿Quién eres tú?—se puso en guardia listo para defender a su familia

\- **me hubiera gustado que no me hubiera visto abuelo** – dijo de forma fría la mujer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La niña nunca más volvió a ver a su abuelo pero no podría olvidar esa sensación horrible de miedo que le transmitió la mujer al ver al viejo Shinobi que la descubrió, la misma que en estos momentos sentía

\- **quédate quieta** – ordeno la pelinegra cuando los movientes de la niña fueron muy violentos – **no me importa que seas mi amada hija, te reprenderé igual** – más que un regaño era una amenaza enfatizada por el pesado instinto de muerte que desprendía

La pequeña niña se quedó paralizada de miedo y solo pudo llorar en silencio mientras se la llevaban a un lugar que era desconocido para ella. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que su padre o madre la lograran rescatar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde estaba cayendo apenas pero el equipo de Yamato se encontraba en un aposada intentando descansar ya que todos estaban resentidos por la lucha librara días antes, no había sido fácil lidiar con el Kyūbi, Orochimaru y Sasuke

Yamato se encontraba recostado en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño cuando un amargo sabor se coló por su boca. Como consumado ANBU su primer impulso fue despertar por completo y escupir

\- "¿veneno?" – Pensó alarmado al ver el líquido negro que salió de su boca – no, si lo fuera yo ya estaría muerto – recordó que entre más concentrado estuviera el líquido más oscuro era, siendo este negro podría matar a cualquiera al instante

Se aventuró a tocarlo por unos segundos y en ese tiempo una idea un tanto perturbadora se le coló en su cabeza. Con cierto nerviosismo se dirigió al baño de su cuarto y abrió la boca lo más que pudo para no notar nada extraño en su lengua y garganta

\- no puede ser – dijo al no ver lo extraño que lo había acompañado durante más de veinte años de su vida

Con paso rápido salió de su cuarto y estuvo a punto de entrar intempestivamente a la habitación de las chicas pero el recuerdo de como Hinata golpeaba a su hermano en las aguas termales todavía está muy fresco en su mente

Iba de tocar la puerta cuando desde el otro lado de la madera se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido

\- **SAI, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?** —el grito de Sakura era de miedo

\- **TRANQUILÍZATE** – esta vez fue el de Hinata

Yamato no se esperó a que le dieran permiso de entrar, de un golpe derribo la puerta para ver la perturbadora escena que se estaba llevando acabo

La pelinegra más pequeña estaba sentada en la cama temblando con los ojos con lágrimas llenos de pánico viendo sus manos cubiertas de sangre

\- voy… voy a morir Nee-chan – repetía una y otra vez mientras Sakura y Hinata la revisaban para saber de dónde salía tanta sangre

\- **SAI** – gritaron todos cuando se desmayó de la impresión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana había pasado desde que en Konoha se hubiera esparcido el rumor que el verdadero Jinchuriki había estado encerrado en unas instalaciones secretas dirigidas por un corrupto consejero

Tal como lo había vaticinado Tsunade la aldea entera entro en caos al enterarse que los niños más odiados de la aldea no tenían culpa alguna para sus prejuicios y golpes, pero peor fue cuando se se dijo que en realidad eran los hijos del cuarto Hokage, siendo el hermano mayor ahora el líder de uno de los llamados clanes fundadores. Aunado al rumor del que el verdadero Jinchuriki había huido de Konoha hicieron que las personas pasaran del resentimiento; ya no se podía decir odio desde que muchos fueron salvados durante la invasión fallida por los Uzumaki; a la tristeza de como los trataron y después a lo que sería un retorcido sentido de retribución con la esperanza que ese nuevo clan no tomara represalias en su contra

Muchas personas; sobre todo los consejeros civiles o aquellos que tenían cierta posición política en la aldea; intentaron congraciarse con el rubio Uzumaki al grado de intentar, en muchos casos, mediante un acuerdo de matrimonio quedar en buenos términos y de paso también ganar mucho poder

Sin saber nada de lo que aconteció en esos días el equipo de Yamato entro con calma por una de las enormes puertas que daban acceso a la aldea

\- creo que llevare a Sai al hospital y después iré a dar el reporte a la Hokage – dijo Yamato mientas cargaba en brazos a la pelinegra que se veía más pálida de lo normal sin fuerza aparente ni para mantenerse de pie

\- no es necesario, Hinata y yo podemos darle el reporte a Tsunade-sama – hablo Sakura

\- les agradecería ahorrarme el viaje – hablo su capitán con una clara sonrisa de agradecimiento ya que él se había encargado de llevar en brazos a la pelinegra desde hacía dos días y en verdad estaba muy cansado del viaje

Después solo se despidió y emprendió el rumbo al hospital donde tratarían a la pelinegra. Mientras las dos Kunoichis restantes se encaminaban a la torre del Hokage

\- Sakura, n… notas algo extraño – dijo un poco tímida la pelinegra Uzumaki

Llevaban caminando unos minutos y mucha gente se le había quedado viendo, todo dentro de lo normal en la vida de Hinata con los murmullos y los indiscretos que la señalaban sin menor preocupación pero las miradas que le daban no eran de odio o las de cierta admiración que residía desde hacía unos meses de los mas jóvenes, estas eran muy extrañas. Sobre todo de los hombres que parecía que se la querían comer con los ojos

\- s… si – contesto Sakura igualmente intimidada por esas miradas… ¿coquetas?

Apresuraron el paso cuando una cantidad considerable de hombre se empezaba a juntar a su alrededor. Sin que se diera cuenta ninguna de las dos, un joven de unos veinte años vestido con ropas Jōnin de cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos verdes se puso frente a Hinata

\- Señorita Uzumaki me haría el honor de ser mi novia – soltó con gracia y voz seductora mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y le daba un corto beso

-¿he?—tanto Hinata como Sakura no supieron de donde vino eso

El caos no se hizo esperar al llegar una horda de hombres que pretendían lo mismo que el joven que se veía pertenecía al clan Yamanaka

\- **CORRE** – chillo Sakura a una anonadada Hinata y la tomo del Haori blanco con la que intentaba la pelinegra disimular sus pronunciadas curvas

Los consejeros internos de todos los clanes más los consejeros civiles no perdieron tiempo en intentar ligarlas a sus respectivas familias para obtener mas poder, ya que ninguno de los cuatro miembros actuales del clan Uzumaki estaba comprometido ni casado. La mira estaba en los dos integrantes de la familia principal Uzumaki, las dos Haruno eran menos codiciadas

Sakura y Hinata corrieron durante varios minutos para ser acorraladas al final en un callejón

\- **¿he… he?** —Hinata miraba a todos lados nerviosa, había mejorado su confianza en ella misma durante esos años de entrenamiento pero nunca se preparó para lidiar con esa clase de atención por parte de toda la aldea, sobre todo de la población masculina

Las dos Kunoichis estaban aterradas por todas esas declaraciones de amor que recibía la pelinegra que eran tantas que las voces distorsionaban lo que los demás decían haciendo que solo se entendiera muy poco del mensaje de amor que cada una de esas voces profesaba

Tanta era su impresión que olvidaron por completo que podían caminar por las paredes para escapar de ese callejón

\- **ALÉJENSE DE ELLA PEDAZOS DE BASURA, DATTEBAYO** – se escuchó el grito de cierto rubio

-Naruto-niichan – dijo alegre Hinata de ver llegar a Naruto junto a Ino y Karin

\- **YA LES DIJE QUE NO ESTAMOS INTERESADOS EN NADA DE ESO POR EL MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE RETÍRENSE POR FAVOR** – grito Naruto arto de esas escenas que se habían repetido a lo largo de la semana en su persona, solo que con él eran mujeres… en su mayoría

\- **YA LO OYERON, ES MEJOR QUE SE LARGUEN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES PASE LO MISMO QUE ESAS MUJERES QUE OSARON RETARME** – grito Karin moviendo frenéticamente sus cadenas doradas frente a ella

Las hombres frete a ellos palidecieron un poco, se había esparcido la historia de cómo un grupo de mujeres de diversos clanes con grado Chūnin y Jōnin pensando que entre la Haruno pelirroja y el rubio Uzumaki había más que solo amistad. La amenazaron para que les dejara el camino libre. Entendieron tarde que nadie osaba amenazar a una Haruno y salía por su propio pie del lugar estando algunas todavía en el hospital. Sin mencionar el incidente confirmado que era aún más escalofriante protagonizado por esa adolecente

\- además tiene que saber algo – esta vez fue Ino la que hablo - **HINA-CHAN ES MIA** – grito y abrazo un tanto posesiva a la pelinegra que seguía intimidada por ser el centro de la atención

A todos se les salto unos cuantos latidos el corazón al ver como la Yamanaka de larga cabellera platinada tomaba de las mejillas a la pelinegra y le daba un apasionada beso. Se quedaron de piedra al ver eso

\- **KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —se escuchó el grito compartido de los Uzumaki que solo gracias al haber gritado al mismo tiempo nadie noto que Naruto grito como una niñita asustada antes de que por primera vez en su vida se desmayara de la impresión segundos antes de que su hermana siguiera sus pasos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade tenía un tic en el ojo mientras observaba a quienes tenía enfrente, no tenían más de una hora de haber llegado el equipo de Yamato y ya estaban ocasionando problemas esos niños

Primero dirigió su mira a la esquina derecha de la habitación, ahí estaba Naruto de cuclillas abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose de adelante a atrás

\- en que me equivoque Dattebayo, siempre intente darle un buen ejemplo, ser un modelo a seguir…- repetía uno y otra vez rodeado de un aura oscura—será que fui tan buen modelo de hombre que no sabe lo que son los gustos de una mujer, ¿tendré que empezar a besar a muchachos para demostrarle lo que tiene que hacer?… no, no es buena idea, con Sasuke no resulto muy bien… y si es por eso que escapo de la aldea, su orgullo no le permitía verme o peor le gusto tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en eso… por que seré tan sensual Dattebayo – y ese comentario hizo que la Hokage se diera cuenta que el cerebro del rubio se había ido de vacaciones

Después dirigió la mirada a la esquina izquierda, ahí estaba Hinata cubierta totalmente por un cobertor mientras estaba acurrucada temblando viéndose por una apertura oscura dos enormes ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas

\- "¿de dónde saco la manta?"—se preguntó la Senju al no entender ni una palabra que murmuraba la Uzumaki oculta debajo de esa cobija

Al final vio al centro, ahí estaban las otras tres chicas. La Yamanaka se veía feliz sin ninguna clase de remordimiento mientras las dos Haruno restantes estaban un poco apartadas para evitar que la rubia menor quisiera seguir su sesión de besos con ellas

Tsunade solo suspiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes pensando seriamente en pasarle el cargo a alguien más paciente

\- Ino… no… voy a hondar en tus gustos – dijo un poco dubitativa recordando una plática que sostuvo con su padre durante el examen Chūnin en Suna – te mande a llamar para que me ayudaras a evaluar a una persona –

\- si Hokage-sama – dijo la rubia platinada a quien no le parecía importar las primeras palabras de la rubia mayor - ¿a quién tengo que evaluar?—

\- su nombre es Sai y en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital. Ella era miembro de la ya extinta rama ANBU de Raíz por lo que fue sometida a varios experimentos— empezó la Hokage

Ojeo un informe enviado por Yamato explicando algunos aspectos del sello de silencio de Danzo que nadie sabía y que el castaño solo lo había compartido con su esposa

\- no sabemos a qué clase de experimentos la sometió ese desgraciado pero ahora que los sellos ya no se encuentran está en el hospital donde Shizune la estará evaluando para saber que mas puede averiguar de su condición – termino tomando el reporte que le dio Sakura al llegar a su oficina - ella por alguna razón rompió el adoctrinamiento que se le impuso. Quiero saber si es una fachada o si en verdad lo hizo, de ser lo segundo necesito que crees un procediendo para replicar su avance a ser un individuo para ayudar a un grupo de personas en su misma condición –

\- Hokage – hablo Sakura – creo que tiene que ver con esto, que Sai decidió ayudarnos – saco de su porta shiruken un pergamino que le dio a la Hokage

Tsunade lo abrió dudosa de lo que pudiera ser, encontrándose con un dibujo hecho a tinta. Se podía apreciar perfectamente a una niña de unos doce años cabello negro hasta la cintura, cara delgada con una sonrisa amorosa y ojos negros que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, lo curioso de ello era que tenía alas de ángel en su espalda y abrasaba a una niña de unos cuatro años con cabello y ojos negro que lloraba teniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- creemos que la plática que tuvo Hinata con ella le recordó a su difunta hermana – comento Sakura al ver como la Hokage analizaba el dibujo

\- lo tomaremos en cuenta – dijo la Kage mientras enrollaba de nuevo el pergamino y se lo daba a Ino – cuando la veas dáselo, creo que si es cierto lo que dice Sakura lo querrá de vuelta –

Ino asintió en confirmación

La Kage rubia suspiro y miro a la esquina derecha de su oficina

-Nar… - se arrepintió al ver que el Uzumaki estaba murmurando cosas inteligibles viendo a la pared – Karin, explícales lo que paso y porque se han vuelto tan populares en la aldea… ten tacto cuando les cuentes eso –

Karin solo asintió y unas traicioneras lágrimas quisieras escapar de sus ojos, sabía que se refería a Rin

\- si no tienen más cosas que hacer aquí es mejor que se vayan – ordeno la Hokage

Sakura, Karin e Ino salieron sin problema mientras Hinata se arrastró tal gusano debajo de la manta de la cual nunca salió durante todo el tiempo en la oficina de la Hokage y parecía que no saldría en otro rato más

Tsunade solo esbozo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza para después seguir con su trabajo

Una hora después se dio cuenta que el rubio seguía dando lastima en una de las esquina de su oficina. Suspiro más cansada para darse paciencia y lo dejo ser por el momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La media noche había llegado muy rápido y Hinata que ya se había repuesto del shock inicial y después de haber dejado atrás su refugio debajo de la manta estuvo deambulando un rato por su nueva casa vacía, era enorme a pesar de que Karin y Sakura se habían mudado a ella

Se mudaron más por su propia seguridad que por haber realmente querido vivir en la mansión Uzumaki, la sencilla casa donde Sakura creció se convirtió en un lugar inseguro después de que algunos hombres intentaron secuestrar a la que ahora era la líder de la rama secundaria Uzumaki o como todos la empezaban a llamar rama Haruno. Nunca antes se escucharon gritos de terror como los de esa noche, Karin sobre actuaba cuando un pervertido la acosaba y estar traumada con lo que intentaron hacerle no dio un buen final; muchas señoras culpaban a Jiraiya de haberla traumado por alguna de sus fechorías; no fue placentero para los secuestradores ser castrados sin anestesia. La mañana siguiente se supo que un grupo de hombres intento violar a la pelirroja como un plan para que tuviera que casarse con el padre de ese hijo, la población femenina de la aldea aplaudió el castigo y otras tantas desistieron de emplear el mismo método con el rubio Uzumaki

Al final demostró Karin ser todo menos una doncella indefensa pero ella junto a Naruto decidieron que la casa de Sakura era muy peligrosa y se mudaron sin esperar la opinión de las otras dos integrantes

Hinata suspiro, se enteró de muchas cosas esa tarde

sus rojos orbes se posados sobre una mesa olvidad en una esquina que estaba llena de cartas, regalos y otras cosas para todos los integrantes de esa casa, sobre todo para ella y Naruto, y la gran mayoría eran propuestas de matrimonio

\- como si pudiera pensar en eso ahora – dijo entre enojada y preocupada

Al retirar la vista de los regalos su vista se topó con un viejo cuadro y sus ojos no pudieron dejar de ver esa imagen

\- lo siento Obito-sensei – la voz se escuchaba quebrada pero ya no resbalaban lágrimas de sus ojos, ya había llorado suficiente – pero hare todo lo posible para traerla a casa – dijo con la resolución a la que llego cuando sus lágrimas se agotaron

Cada integrante de esa casa llevo su dolor de perder a esa niña de forma diferente. Karin desde que se enteró de su secuestro pasaba toda la noche en la cabeza tallada del tercer Hokage meditando e intentando expandir su rango de percepción en un intento de sentirla en algún lugar pero después de unas semanas no había logrado dar frutos el único plan que tenía un sentido para recuperar a la niña

Sakura salió corriendo a encontrarse con Elyse que seguía en el hospital con un caso muy grabe de depresión; nadie la podía culpar por ello, perdió toda su familia en menos de dos meses; la pelirrosa quería revisarla y acompañarla en todo lo que pudiera a pesar de que Kurenai y Miina no se habían despegado de su lado

Hinata era diferente, no servía como rastreadora y nunca fue buena para encontrar nada. Claro ejemplo era que no habían conseguido nada contundente para localizar a Sasuke hasta que por asares del destino alguien les quiso ayudar. Así que haría lo que opto hacer su hermano, entrenar

Naruto había entrenado sin descansar esos días, esperando la oportunidad de rescatar a la niña. Danzō se la había llevado y él era conocido por ser un poco más débil que Hiruzen, lo que quería decir que su fuerza era de tomarse con cuidado, por ello el rubio se haría más fuerte

\- la rescataremos – dijo convencida Hinata viendo a su maestro

Sus dedos delinearon la foto, todavía había algo que la inquietaba desde la primera vez que la vio algunos años atrás y esa sensación de que algo está mal en la imagen no se iba

\- sus… ojos – se quedó viendo a la única niña del equipo – estoy segura que los he visto en otro sitio –

Con esa idea incompleta en mente decidió ir a buscar a su hermano ya que no lo había visto desde que salieron de la torre del Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días habían pasado desde que la mujer con la extraña mascara naranja había recuperado a su hija pero no fue todo felicidad esos días

Tosidos y quejidos ahogados era lo que se escuchaba en cuarto mientras la figura tambaleante de la mujer se paseaba por ese lugar oscuro. No llevaba la máscara ni su gabardina de Akatsuki, su rostro estaba vendado de su lado izquierdo y donde deberá estar su ojo estaba teñido de rojo que manchaba las blancas vendas. Estaba desnuda de la parte superior mostrando que al centro de su pecho y parte de su estómago tenían enormes cicatrices blancas como la cera, con una textura muy similar a la que tenía Danzō en su brazo y la piel que estaba cerca de esas partes estaba hinchada y resaltaba las venas que irrigaban el vital líquido por su cuerpo. En la herida blanca del centro de su pecho se podía ver sobre salir un cilindro con los Kanji de Magnético

\- no te preocupes mama te cuidara – su voz sonaba cansada y adolorida mientras arrastraba los pies en un intento de llegar al cuarto contiguo donde estaba su hija

Solo se escuchaba como sus pies se arrastraban y como su cuerpo llevaba a cuestas un largo cabello que llegaba hasta el suelo. Su caminar no duro mucho al apoyarse con cansancio en una mesa que tenía en la habitación

\- ¿realmente valió la pena? – de la oscuridad se escuchó la voz de una adolecente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con odio pero seguía con su intento de llegar al cuarto de la niña sin poder despegar las manos de la mesa

\- solo pregunto si esto que vez en el espejo vale la pena por tus ambiciones – dijo la adolecente señalando un espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación

Por inercia la mujer vio su reflejo y a pesar de que no era desagradable tampoco era agradable lo que veía, su rostro vendado lleno de sangre, la piel herida y amoratada cerca de esas partes blancas que sentía tan muertas como sus emociones. No era la mujer que imaginaba ser cuando era pequeña

\- **si, lo sacrificaría todo si es necesario** – dijo desviando la mirada de su reflejo

\- pero si ya lo estás haciendo – la adolecente intento dar una voz amorosa mientras se acercaba – ya lo sacrificaste a él y mírate tu cuerpo se está consumiendo más rápido por culpa de esos tres Chakras extraños – intento abrasarla

\- **ALÉJATE DE MÍ** – grito y la empujo lejos – **hare que todos los que me hicieron daño paguen** – se tocó su vientre – **lo jure por ella y no descansare hasta ver que todos estén muertos** –

\- **ESA VENGANZA ESTA VACÍA, Y SABES LA RAZÓN MEJOR QUE YO** – dijo la adolecente en todo de regaño

\- **CÁLLATE** – grito la mujer – **tal vez tus palabras convenzan a la otra ilusa pero a mí nunca me convencerán de seguir otro camino que no sea el de la venganza. Vete con ella, tal vez la obligues a salvar a otra perra que la necesite** –

\- me temo que creo que lo que dices es cierto, pero tu camino de venganza es lo que nos ha dañado más a nosotras, si tan solo… no hubiera tomado esa decisión tal vez tu… - reprimió un sollozo

\- **QUE TE LARGUES** – grito y lanzo la mesa donde se sostenía para no caer al suelo

El mueble impacto en la oscuridad rompiéndose en mil pedazos por la fuerza y espantando a la niña que dormía en el cuarto contiguo haciéndola llorar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El eco de unos pasos resonaba por esos pasillos apenas iluminados. Había tanto silencio que la persona que recorría ese lugar podía jurar escuchar su propia sangre recorrer sus venas

Su caminar estoico y serio se vio interrumpido por un ataque de tos que lo hiso recargarse en una pared cerca de una antorcha que iluminaba su rostro

\- se me acaba el tiempo – dijo en voz alta al ver que su mano estaba llena de sangre mientras la llama de la antorcha se reflejaba en sus ojos negros ligeramente grises y su cabello negro

Espero que los latidos de su corazón regresaran a su ritmo normal y se incorporó para tomar de nuevo su pose llena de seguridad y confianza que solo un Uchiha podía tener

\- "ya va siendo hora que le diga a Sasuke donde encontrarme" – pensó el mayor de los Uchiha renegados

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos, su hermano, su novia y por alguna extraña razón también de sus capitanes ANBU Obito y Kakashi

Tuvo que regresar del viaje entre sus recuerdos cuando vio a una persona girar por una esquina para volver a perderse en ese laberinto de pasillos

-Konoha – susurro poniendo todos sus sentidos a funcionar cuando reconoció a un Jōnin deambular por el lugar

\- "como encontraron este lugar" – pensaba mientras seguía los pasos de ese hombre –"si se equivocan podrían echar a perder todo lo que he hecho"—pensaba preocupado de que Sasuke se envolviera en una mayor pelea de la que tenía planeada en un principio

-"ahí está"—pensó al ver de nuevo a ese hombre con un traje azul oscuro, tal vez negro y el inconfundible logo Uzumaki en la espalda del chaleco táctico de un Jōnin – "donde está el resto de su equipo" –

Aligero el paso y disimulo su energía, no quería perder el elemento sorpresa. Tomo un Kunai y apunto al cuello del intruso pero este fue más rápido al dar vuelta en una esquina antes de que la punta del arma lo alcanzara

\- donde se fue – murmuro al girar en la misma esquina y no verlo –"el pasillo es demasiado grande para que haya llegado a la siguiente esquina y yo estaba a medio segundo detrás de él"—analizo agudizando aún más sus sentidos para encontrar al intruso

Valiéndose de su memoria y deduciendo que el Jōnin, talvez ANBU dado sus habilidades de sigilo, era una persona que le podía estar doblando la edad rememoro todas las personas de Konoha que cumplieran esas características

\- "cabello negro y ropa azul oscura"—recordó las fugaces vistas que le dio a su presa – "podría ser cualquiera"—

Camino despacio, analizando y viendo cada centímetro de ese lugar. Teniendo especial cuidado de no pasar por alto ningún Genjutsu que pudiera estarlo ocultando

Al dar un paso mientras revisaba el techo escucho como algo era arrastrado al ser golpeado por su pie

\- no puede ser – ahogo sus palabras al ver unos googles naranjas demasiado conocidos por el – "capitán Obito"—

Su cabeza olvido por completo al intruso y se centró en encontrar una razón lógica para que estuvieran ahí ese objeto

\- **QUE TE LARGUES** – escucho el grito de una mujer al otro lado de una puerta que apenas había notado

Un pensamiento de que talvez ahí estuviera el intruso murió al escuchar el llanto de una niña en la puerta siguiente

\- maldición, no puede ser – murmuro entre pánico y enojado el Uchiha. Su estatus de Genio salió a relucir al unir del porque los googles de un muerto estarían tirados en la guarida de Akatsuki junto a una habitación donde se escuchaba el llanto de una niña de alrededor de tres años

Recogió los googles sin pensarlo siquiera, su mente se debatía entre los dos caminos a escoger. Uno era dar media vuelta e ignorar que estaba siguiendo a un intruso y los llantos de la niña. El otro era comprobar que a lo que llego como la conclusión más lógica fuera verdad y que una niña inocente… otra inocente de su clan estaba siendo ocupada para quien sabe que atrocidad

\- "seguir mi plan de ayudar a mi estúpido hermano a encontrar la paz o aliviar un poco mis pecados salvando a la última Uchiha de mi clan"—pensaba mientras sus ojos veían los google en su mano para después viajar al final del pasillo

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos con pesar, casi arrepintiéndose de la decisión que tomo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su mente quería correr pero sus pies se negaban a responderle. Su hija estaba asustada y no podía ir con ella para tranquilizarla e intentar hacer lo que cualquier otra mujer con instintos de madre haría

-¿Qué demonios?—dijo al sentir como la puerta de la habitación contigua se venía abajo – Nadie conoce estos laberintos, es imposible que me encuentren aquí – dijo como si eso fuera una ley universal inquebrantable

-Byakugan – susurro y su ojo de blanco perla se volvió lila

Itachi derribo la puerta antes de arrepentirse de rescatar a esa criatura. Sabía que si la abandonaba esta ocasión si sería el ser despreciable y monstruoso que todos creía que era, en su momento no se tocó el corazón a la hora de darle la espalda a todos esos niños mientras la que se autonombraba discípula de su más grande ancestro los mataba a sangre fría. Pero la muerte de esta niña no tendría el pretexto de alguna clase de justicia distorsionada, su conciencia no podría con ello a pesar de que talvez arruine por completo la redención de su hermano al no dejarse matar por este

\- Rin Ayasaki – dijo con voz baja al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas

La Akatsuki que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared palideció al leer los labios del Uchiha gracias a su Byakugan

Sacando fuerzas de su miedo y enojo, se movió por la habitación para cubrir su identidad. No quería que nadie supiera quien era antes de tiempo

Rin estaba temblando viendo a ese hombre de mirada siniestra parado frente de ella. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y sucia después de estar primero secuestrada por un anciano durante una semana y después por esa mujer aterradora otros días mas

Su joven mente estuvo a punto de quebrarse pero todos sus miedos se disiparon cuando vio lo que llevaba en las manos ese hombre

\- **TOBI** – grito con cierta alegría y corrió a abrasarle la pierna a Itachi

-¿Tobi?—se preguntó pero no le dio mucha importancia, eso le ayudaría que le tuviera confianza y la sacara más rápido de ahí – no importa, te sacare de aquí y te llevare con tu madre –

El Uchiha hábilmente la cargo en brazos y salió de ese lugar como alma en pena. La sensación de muerte se incrementaba cada vez más y no estaba seguro de poderse enfrentar con esa persona en sus condiciones. Su orgullo no era tan grande como para no reconocer cuando tenía que escapar

La niña se empezó a reír mientras se ponía de nuevo los google que le regalo su padre antes de irse y dormirse en ese caja de madera

\- **ITACHI** – un grito se escuchó por todo la guarida

El Uchiha no le dio importancia y siguió su huida saliendo a un espeso bosque, el mismo del cual había salido minutos antes para entrar a esa guarida que pensaba estaba abandonada por Akatsuki

-"creo no fui el único que pensó ocupar este sitio como escondite personal"—se dijo mientras ideaba una estrategia para huir, no sabía que tan poderosa era esa mujer pero estaba seguro que no era cualquier cosa

\- **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)—escucho y tuvo que esquivar a tres dragones hechos de fuego que hicieron cenizas a varios árboles a su paso

\- **COMO TE ATREVES** – grito la mujer – **PORQUE TE LLEVAS A MI HIJA** –

\- ¿tu hija? – Itachi levanto una ceja con duda pero estaba seguro que esa niña era Rin la hija del difunto Obito Uchiha

Hizo una apuesta arriesgada pero eso quitaría muchas dudas que se empezaban a cernir en su cabeza

\- ¿ella es tu madre? – pregunto Itachi a Rin

La niña al igual que su padre contaba con una inteligencia muy superior, una que hubiera enorgullecido al clan Uchiha. Entendió a la perfección la pregunta a pesar de su corta edad

\- **ÑO, ÑO ES MAMI** —grito sintiéndose valiente en los brazos de ese hombre

-¿Cómo te llamas? – ignoro por completo el instinto asesino que emanaba de esa mujer

\- Din – contesto la niña

\- Rin Ayasaki – dijo el Uchiha y la niña solo asintió - creo que eso comprueba lo que sospeche desde un principio – menciono viendo a la mujer

\- **ELLA ES MI HIJA Y NADIE ME LA ARREBATARA DE NUEVO** – grito la mujer y empezó a realizar sellos manuales

\- hmp – técnicamente la ignoro al emprender de nuevo su huida

\- **NO ESCAPARAS** – grito la pelinegra

Itachi tuvo que corregir el camino más de una vez al levantarse muros de arena negra en su camino

\- "estoy rodeado"—pensó al fijarse que su vía de escape estaba siendo obstruida por una buena cantidad de arena negra que no se atrevía a tocar y al frente se encontraba a esa mujer

Estacas metálicas se formaron y fueron lanzaras con gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha el cual empezó a evadir sin dificultad, pero en un movimiento mal calculado el Uchiha perdió el equilibrio siendo atravesado por varias estacas en la espalda

\- que patético resultaste ser – dijo cansada de ocupar todo ese Chakra cuando todavía no se recuperaba de la pelea con Danzō

\- él ya no está aquí – se escuchó la voz de otra mujer castaña recargada en un árbol

Ni bien dijo esa frase el cuerpo del Uchiha se deshizo en muchos cuervos que aparecieron en el bosque

\- ¿bienes a ayudarle?—dijo con desgano la pelinegra

La mujer de cabellos castaños solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no le importaba

\- te lo dije hace años, esa niña no me interesa y si desaparece mucho mejor, pero solo recuerda que yo tengo planes para ese Uchiha y no lo tienes que matar aun –

\- no te prometo nada – dijo siguiendo el rastro del Uchiha

Itachi seguía su labor de escapar lo más rápido posible de ese lugar pero tener la vista nublada de un ojo no le ayudaba y como prueba de ello, el lado izquierdo de su rostro escurrían lágrimas de sangre

\- estoy peor de lo que pensé – murmuro al percatarse que su ojo se resintió solo por hacer un potente Genjutsu

Escucho el inconfundible sonido de un objeto cortar el aire por lo que salto para librarse del camino de lo que sea que lo estaba atacando

El árbol que estaba a un lado de el fue arrancado de su lugar por un enorme puño negro

-"Susano"—pensó al ver al enorme ente de metal negro –"no, es arena negra"—

La Akatsuki había formado un enorme Golem con la arena negra y lo movía como si de un títere se tratara

Levanto su mano y una lluvia de sembon cayó sobre Itachi

\- hmp – salió de su garganta y chasqueo la lengua – no se preocupa en lo más mínimo de la seguridad de la niña – pensó en voz alta Itachi

Agradecía que esa lluvia de agujas no estuviera envenenada ya que por proteger a la niña recibió el impacto de varias de ellas

el Uchiha estaba en serios problemas ya que gracias a la niña no podía hacer sellos manuales descartando gran parte de su arsenal de Jutsu y esa mujer gracias al Byakugan, que él sabía muy bien que tenía, no podía caer en Genjutsu con facilidad y en los que caía salía muy rápido. No se arriesgaría a soltar a la niña, nada le garantizaría que no la atacaría esa mujer gracias al estado de locura en el que se encontraba

Siguió su escape, solo que ahora era más lento por el dolor de los senbom que todavía atravesaban su piel. Su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa y podía escuchar su sangre golpear sus tímpanos

\- "no, ahora no" – pensó sabiendo que seguiría y que sería el peor momento para que pasara

En efecto, unos segundos después tuvo que parar al sentir que el oxígeno le faltaba a sus pulmones después de tener un fuerte ataque de tos

\- **DESAPARECE** – grito la enloquecida mujer y el gran puño impacto al desorientado Uchiha

Itachi solo pudo proteger a la niña con su propio cuerpo

El maltrecho pelinegro atravesó varios árboles para caer en la oscuridad del bosque

- **¿QUÉ HACES?** —se escuchó el grito histérico de una adolecente – **VAS A MATAR A LA NIÑA** –

El grito que dio la casi niña saco de su furia ciega a la mujer arrepintiéndose de haber golpeado así a su hija. El sentimiento de desesperación duro casi nada al detener hábilmente con su títere de hierro una flecha resplandeciente con llamas moradas que pretendía atravesarle el cuerpo

De entre la oscuridad del bosque un pequeño brillo empezó a aparecer el cual se intensifico al punto de que dejaba ver a un ente de enorme envergadura similar al Golem de arena con la apariencia de un enorme Samurái con su armadura resplandeciendo con un brillo purpura

Itachi se veía mal, su brazo derecho caía sin fuerza en su costado, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado y sangraba, su caminar indicaba que una de sus piernas estaba rota

-"de una u otra forma esta maldita enfermedad me va a matar"—pensaba con ironía al ser el ataque de tos el causante que no pudiera escapar de ese puño – "afortunadamente tu estas bien"—se dijo a si mismo viendo a la niña desmayada pero sin heridas sujeta por su único brazo bueno

\- Este poder lo estaba reservando para mi hermano pero creo que el destino quiere que salve a otra Uchiha con el – dijo un tanto molesto

Los dos entes, uno hecho de arena negra que le daba una dureza sin igual y el otro hecho de llamas demoniacas que era considerado la defensa perfecta se preparaban para enfrentarse por primera y posiblemente última vez

En otras circunstancias la lucha seria titánica pero los dos adversarios se veían que estaba a nada de dar su último aliento de vida, la pelinegra de todo el arsenal de técnicas que mostro en contra de Danzo solo podía ocupar con mucha dificultad su Kekkei Genkai magnético y su Chakra se acabaría en cualquier momento, su cuerpo todavía se estaba adaptando a las líneas de sangre implantadas hacia menos de dos meses

Itachi no estaba en mejores condiciones respirando en bocanadas grandes al sentir que su cuerpo exigía mas oxigeno del que podía entrar por su nariz. El Susano era considerado como el arma definitiva, una defensa impenetrable y un poder de ataque avasallador, y él lo estaba ocupando como un simple escudo para poder poner a salvo a la niña, desde que lo activo supo que no volvería a ver a su hermano

El batir de las alas de un ave que escaba de esas sensaciones de muerte fue el detonante para que ambos seres se enfrentarán en un intento de acabar ellos mismo con su adversario o rogar que sus cuerpos soportaran más castigo que el otro

Puñetazo tras puñetazo el ser de arena parecía que era el que sucumbiría primero pero las partes perdidas eran remplazaban con velocidad con más arena negra, en cambio le ser hecho de fuego traídos desde el mismo infierno parecía que no resentía ninguno de esos poderosos golpes que empezaban a agrietar la tierra a su alrededor pero era notorio que la intensidad de las llamas iba en descenso

Los dos gritaron y concentraron todo en ese último golpe

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Sasuke – la voz molesta y chillona de un adolecente resonó en el silencio de ese lugar

-hmp—dijo sin dirigirle la mirada ni detenerse de su caminata

-¿porque tenemos que cruzar este aburrido bosque para llegar al país de la ola?– se quejó el joven

Sasuke suspiro cansado

\- **porque esa idiota insistió al grado que no nos dejó otra opción hace tres días y no pienso dar media vuelta solo porque desapareció tan pronto entramos a este bosque** – dijo entre dientes enojado

\- hablando de eso – de repente se sintió interesado su compañero en el nuevo tema de conversación - ¿Quién es esa anciana?—

Sasuke se quedó parado unos segundos para después reanudar su caminata

\- como ya sabes se llama Hikari y era una Kunoichi medico al servicio de Orochimaru. Único que se aparte de eso es que es muy buena para conseguir información y no obedece a nadie hiendo y viniendo como se le da la gana – dijo sin darle importancia a lo que decía realmente - ella fue quien me dijo de tu inusual habilidad fuera de tu clan, Suigetsu -

Suigetsu Hōzuki tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. También llevaba un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua

\- ¿qué tan confiable es su información?, ya sabes con aquello que yo solo te sigo gracias a lo que me ayudaras a conseguir – dijo Suigetsu con una voz de fastidio

\- hasta el momento no… - su voz murió al sentir una enorme energía acercándose a gran velocidad – **AL SUELO** -

-¿he?—pregunto el peliblanco pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ser impactado de lleno por el tronco de un árbol

\- idiota – murmuro Sasuke desde el suelo viendo como el cuerpo de su compañero se convertía en agua y de nuevo tomaba la forma de un cuerpo humano

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el aturdido Suigetsu al volver a tomar su forma original

\- no lo sé pero pienso averiguarlo – dijo el pelinegro al caminar por el sendero de destrucción que dejo lo que los intento golpear

Con cuidado pero con paso seguro llegaron al final del camino

-Itachi – murmuro entre enojado y triste por ver el estado de su hermano

Saco su espada con rapidez, giro y la aventó hacia el bosque que quedo a su espalda. Una pelinegra giro la cabeza levemente para que la espada pasara de largo

\- **Tu** – dijo Sasuke con enojo – **NO TE VASTO CON ACABAR CON EL PATÉTICO DE OBITO, AHORA INTENTAS ACABAR CON EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO ANTES DE QUE OBTENGA LO QUE QUIERO** – grito molesto por quitarle la oportunidad de lo que buscaba con el

La pelinegra se veía respirar con dificultad pero no dijo ni hizo nada, ya había tentado demasiado a su suerte con la que mandaba en sus acciones, no quería increparla más enfrentándose con el menor de los Uchiha

\- Sasuke- kun, ¿qué sucede? – la mujer castaña y despistada llego portando una enorme mochila

La pelinegra al verse superada en número y estar demasiado herida no tuvo más que retirarse hundiéndose en las sombras del bosque sin darles la espalda

\- volveré – fue lo único que resonó en el silencio del bosque

\- **¿Qué tan mal esta?** – pregunto Sasuke volteando a ver la castaña que revisaba a Itachi

La chica solo movió la cabeza como negativa

\- si no es atendido correctamente morirá en cuestión de días… - debajo de si bufanda y bandana ninja hizo una mueca de no saber cómo continuar – además está la… -

\- Sasuke – Itachi recobro el conocimiento e intento ponerse en guardia

Sasuke no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran los grisáceos ojos de su hermano ignorando todo lo demás, no sabía que sentir, era una mescla extraña de odio, rencor, curiosidad y admiración. No se inmuto al ver como de nuevo caía vencido por las heridas que portaba

Itachi sentía como su conciencia se desvanecía, todos sus planes, todo por lo que había luchado para proteger a su hermano se había ido a la basura por esa niña. Esbozo una sonrisa triste, no se arrepentía de ello si era sincero

La sonrisa se convirtió en pánico al ya no sentir a la niña

Sasuke se quedó extrañado por la reacción que tuvo la persona sentada frente suyo, sobre todo que su hermano nunca demostraba tales expresiones, primeo desconcierto y después tristeza para pasar a la desesperación pero no era una desesperación por su inminente muerte era una de preocupación por algo o alguien

Dos segundos le tomo a Itachi darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, la niña seguía fuertemente sujeta a su cuerpo, para desconcierto de la mujer y un adolecente alvino que nunca antes había visto Itachi. Su maltrecho cuerpo ya no tenía sensación alguna al estar entumecido

Sasuke agrando los ojos y por un momento pensó estar viendo un Genjutsu cuando noto a la pequeña persona que su hermano protegía en sus brazos

\- sa… sa… hi… hi… a… a… ja… cui… cui… - Itachi por primera vez en su vida sentía terror, pero no era por el o por algo mal planeado, sino era que su cuerpo le dejo de responder, su hermano la veía con odio y temía que la niña por lo que había vuelto a echar a perder sus planes del futuro pagara las consecuencias

-"a pesar de ser considerado un genio las cosas no salen nunca como quiero"—pensó con los últimos rastros de conciencia que tuvo Itachi antes de que todo se volviera negro

\- no entendí, ¿es su hija? – pregunto Suigetsu al ver que el Uchiha mayor caía inerte - ¿se murió? –

\- creo que si es su hija, parece que tiene el Sharingan – la examino Hikari – y no encuentro que tenga nada aparte de que esta inconsciente…- callo para pensar bien lo que diría - y él no está muerto solo que no creo que vuelva a despertar – el tono risueño y despreocupado de la castaña no estaba por ningún sitio – no tengo los recursos para intentar salvarlo –

Sasuke no dijo nada solo se acercó y levanto sin delicadeza a la niña. La examino viendo que el único rasgo que distinguía de su legado Uchiha eran sus ojos, tal vez la cara era un poco parecido a su hermano

\- **SASUKE-KUN, NO LE HAGAS NADA, ES SOLO UNA NIÑA INOCENTE** – grito afligida la mujer

Sasuke activo sin querer su Sharingan por el enojo de escuchar sobre su inocencia

\- **crees que ese estúpido se tocó el corazón por todos los niños que asesino, o que le importo que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poderse probar contra el** – su respiración era pesada mientras levantaba a la niña del cuello de su ropa – **NO, ÉL NUNCA SE DETUVO A PENSARLO, PORQUE YO DEBERÍA TOCARME EL CORAZÓN CON SU BASTARDA** – grito

Su puño empezó a resplandecer con una energía eléctrica

 _"_ _es mejor que hagas preguntas estúpidas a que estés matando gente como si nada"_

Recordó la voz de cierta pelinegra e inmediatamente la imagen dolorosa de cómo lo veían con terror unos ojos color jade. Recuerdos que le hicieron apaciguar su enojo

Su mano dejo de resplandecer con esa energía y su respirar se hizo más relajado

\- sa… Sasuke-kun, me… me puedes dar a la niña – dijo con nerviosismo Hikari en un intento de salvar a la niña

Sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua y arrojo a la niña inconsciente a los brazos de la médico que no tardo nada en examinarla

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él?—Suigetsu que no le había importado en lo más mínimo lo que hicieran con la niña se había dedicado a picar el cuerpo del inconsciente Uchiha con una rama

\- **lo necesito vivo** – Sasuke mascullo y sentía como la marca en su sello le quemaba por el odio que sentía en ese momento

-"dependiendo de la respuesta que me dé, decidiré si lo mato o no"—pensaba para apaciguar un poco su furia y no terminar de matarlo ahí mismo -"solo conozco a una persona que lo podrá ayudar sin importar quién sea el"

Resoplo furioso al caer en cuenta de que tendría que hacer para obtener las respuestas que deseaba. Su mirada se volvió de nuevo roja mostrando a los tres Tomoes de su línea de sangre girar desmesurada mente

- **HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – al final dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- es lo más sensato que pudiste hace, ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?—la voz de una adolecente castaña se escuchaba afligida por la seguridad de la niña

\- **no te hagas ideas extrañas** – dijo la pelinegra con extraña mascara – no estoy en condiciones de pelear contra ellos y esa mujer si se lo propone puede acabar conmigo – comento mientras veía como una castaña cargaba con cuidado a la niña

La adolecente solo negó

\- pensé que habías entendido que es mejor que este lejos de nosotras, sobretodo que es el ulti… - no pudo terminar su frase

\- **CÁLLATE, NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ SEA ELLA, SOLO ME IMPORTA QUE ES LA HIJA QUE ESCOGÍ TENER Y NADIE ME LA ARREBATARA, NO DESPUÉS QUE NO DEJARON QUE CONOCIERA A MI HIJA** – grito furiosa la pelinegra

Se paró recta y su respirar se normalizo

\- además que mientras este con ellos, esa niña estará al alcance de mis manos cuando yo quiera – sentencio mientras se volvió a perder en la oscuridad

\- **MALDICIÓN** – grito la adolecente mientras caía de rodillas al piso – **POR QUE HICE ESA TONTERÍA** – seguía culpándose por sus errores del pasado – **las cosas deberían de ser diferentes…** – se abraso a sí misma para empezar a llorar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su cabeza le dolía y el negro de la inconciencia se transformaba en blanco por el deslumbramiento de sus heridos ojos. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba en mal estado y muy débil

Su vista recorrió el lugar donde estaba pero no podía enfocar muy bien, los recuerdo de sus últimos momentos consiente le invadieron la mente. No lo recordaba muy bien pero había visto al final los ojos de odio infinito de su hermano pequeño, talvez lo termino matando y estaba en el cielo

-"o en el infierno"—pensó al saber que no fue una buena persona, siempre busco la paz pero mancho su camino con la sangre de muchos inocentes

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido no sentía muy bien donde estaba, ni siquiera sabía si estaba parado o acostado. Lo único que sabía era que estaba muy cansado

Cerró los ojos, quería seguir dormido o lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes de abrir los ojos

\- Itachi-kun, ¿eres tú?—escucho una voz en extremo conocida por el

\- **demonios, si estoy muerto** – abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y rio como nunca antes en su vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Bueno casi lo logro, aquí está el siguiente cap, cada vez se está esclareciendo de cómo se torció este mundo, sin más que decir les dejo una pregunta que espero que contesten, ya muchos me dijeron que quieren que mande a Naruto y Hinata al universo de Shippuden. La pregunta sería ¿en qué momento de la historia quisieran que cayeran ellos dos?

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

 **Itachi vive: 3 (cerrado)**

 **Itachi muere: 0 (cerrado)**

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-03-15 (el trabajo intenta acabar conmigo pero yo me resisto)

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	48. Omake 3 - Trazando el Camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

 **Advertencia: no es necesario leer el siguiente capítulo ya que no está situado en la historia que habla sobre los hermanos Uzumaki, solo que les aclarara algunas dudas cuando se hable sobre este mundo en capítulos posteriores**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 3 – Trazando el Camino – Hija de un héroe

El sol de la tarde bañaba a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la calma invadía el lugar mientras dos Shinobis veían curiosos la escena. Ellos eran los encargados de vigilar una de las puertas que daban acceso a la aldea

Los dos hombres tenían la curiosidad de saber porque aquella adolecente llevaba mas de media hora parada en la entrada sin moverse mientras veía el monumento a los Hokage, específicamente al que honraba al cuarto, el héroe que salvo a la aldea varios años antes

Un par de ojos aburridos le dejaron de prestar atención. Por toda la aldea era sabido que aquella adolecente de cabellos rosas en ocasiones le ganaba la nostalgia y se quedaba recordando la vida que compartió con aquel héroe, y las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas eran prueba de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella pelirrosa

Por su parte el otro guardia tenia otro tipo de curiosidad para aquella chica, el estaba seguro que ella no había llegado a ese lugar por su propio pie. él podría apostar cualquier cosa a que apareció de la nada, ya que él estaba seguro que minutos antes cuando parpadeo aburrido de que no pasara nada interesante ella apareció y no solo eso, juraría que durante unos segundos fue semitransparente su cuerpo y algunos destellos de luces se podían ver a su alrededor

\- … - justamente cuando se había armado de valor y preguntarle a su compañero si vio lo mismo la chica empezó su camino al interior de la aldea

Con ello decidió mejor pensar que eso solo era causado por el sueño que sentía en el momento, además que la Hokage tenía mejores cosas que hacer desde que la noche anterior su torre junto a los edificios cercanos fueron destruidos

\- por fortuna aquel desgraciado fue derrotado – murmuro mientras veía como la adolecente caminaba para perderse en la aldea – así que eso es lo que te sucede, aquel enfrentamiento te removió algunos recuerdos desagradables – pensó en voz alta al recordar que ella estuvo en medio de toda aquella lucha

\- ¿Qué dices?—pregunto su compañero que estaba más centrado en revisar algunos papales que prestarle atención de todo lo que decía

\- Es que… mejor olvídalo – decidió al final

La Hokage podría ser una persona muy paciente pero su asistente no lo era y si él llegaba con aquel cuento de que la hija del anterior Hokage había aparecido de la nada bañada de luces centellantes lo más seguro que lo mandaría al psiquiátrico sin preguntar primero, esa mujer daba miedo

Por su salud física y mental decido pensar que solo había sido su imaginación.

-"Para eso sirven las barreras de protección recién instaladas ¿no?, para evitar que cualquiera entre a la aldea" – con ese pensamiento siguió con el informe de todos los trabajadores y materiales que entraron ese día para la reconstrucción de la torre del Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- realmente sucedió o solo lo soñé - murmuraba mientras caminaba por la aldea – pero fue tan real y no creo que yo hubiera podido imaginar a esas personas – le intentaba dar un lado lógico a todo lo que vivió durante esas horas de ausencia – una Tenten hábil, un Neji que no utilizaba su Byakugan para ver mi ropa interior, una Ino segura de sí misma y una Hinata tímida… -

-¿Quién es tímida?—la voz golpeada de una adolecente de cabello negro azulado largo y lacio la sacaron de su monologo en voz alta

\- Hinata – exclamo entre miedo y confusión

-"definitivamente no podría imaginarme a alguien pacífica y amable conociéndola a ella"—pensó con desgano

Los ojos blancos de la pelinegra se le quedaron viendo con mirada encendida por las llamas de los celos

\- **no sé qué cosas estuviste haciendo con mi Menma-kun la noche pasada pero tengo que decirte que ninguna de tus planes podrán arrebatármelo** – dijo con altanería Hinata mirándola con su Dōjutsu activo

\- **ja, Menma-kun nunca se fijaría en una persona tan agresiva como tú** – la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

Esas peleas interminables era un escape que tenían las dos para olvidarse un poco de sus solitarias vidas

\- **al igual que nunca se fijaría en alguien tan poco agraciada como tú** – Hinata de igual forma se cruzó de brazos enalteciendo sus atributos que se veían claramente a través de su camiseta de malla ninja y su chamarra lila completamente abierta

\- **olvídalo tengo mejores cosas que pensar** – dijo enojada la pelirrosa volteándose a seguir su camino

\- **¿desde cuando la indiferente Sakura Haruno se enoja y huye de una pelea?** – se pregunto entre desconcertada y molesta de que la ignorada

\- no estoy huyendo, solamente quiero estar sola – dijo tajante, todavía no asimilaba muy bien su experiencia pasada

-"si fue un sueño, ¿porque no imagine un lugar donde Menma estuviera enamorado de mi?"—pensó con pesar Sakura

Su vida desde la edad de los seis años fue solitaria, sus padres murieron al defender la aldea y ella se centró en sus entrenamientos, sola era la palabra que más la acompañaba cuando la gente la describe y su corazón así lo sentiría si no fuera por el hijo del Matrimonio Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, su bondad y personalidad serena y centrada le mostraron que una persona puede ser lo que sea que se proponga

Cuando lo conoció poco después de la muerte de sus padres encendió una pequeña llama en su corazón que fue creciendo hasta hacer que solo tuviera ojos para ese rubio de ojos azules

\- **HAAA** – exclamo con frustración Hinata al ver como Sakura se volvía a sumergir en sus pensamientos – **haz lo que quieras yo solo venía a decirte que la Hokage te quiere ver para que le des un informe de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche** – dijo indiferente mientras se tomaba la nuca con ambas manos y se iba del lugar con paso tranquilo

Extrañada por los comentarios de la pelinegra se dirigió con la Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus ojos color jade se hubieran salido de ser anatómicamente posible al abrirlos lo más que podía por el shock de ver lo que tenía frente a ella. La torre del Hokage junto a varias calles circundantes había desaparecido

Corrió entre la mucha gente que ya se encontraba limpiando los escombros y empezando a reconstruir esa parte de la aldea

-Hokage-sama – grito al entrar a una tienda que servía como oficina provisional para la Kage rubia – que sucedió –

-Sakura – la Hokage se le quedo viendo con ojos analíticos – ¿no lo sabes? –

\- no, cuando salí por la mañana a la misión que me encomendó no había sucedido nada de esto – dijo retomado la calma al ver que la Hokage se encontraba bien

\- Sakura, esa misión fue hace tres días – dijo sin sorprenderse demasiado Tsunade - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?—

Sakura un poco desconcertada conto lo que le había pasado durante la mañana y transcurso de la tarde de ese día

Tsunade por poco soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar que ella en ese mundo loco que describía la pelirrosa ostentaba la envidia de muchas mujeres con unos enormes pechos; disimuladamente vio los propios y deseo saber el secreto que tenía esa otra rubia; pero no pudo reprimir una leve risa al escuchar que su arisca y voluptuosa asistente era descrita como una mujer amorosa de pecho plano

Agradecía que Shizune no estuviera en el lugar ya que al escuchar eso le hubiera dada la golpiza de la vida a la pelirrosa sin importar que fuera la hija del anterior Kage

-"es entretenida su historia pero no comprueba nada de lo que ocurrió aquí"—pensó mientras veía disimuladamente dos informes sobre su escritorio

\- …Naruto – escucho la palabra atravesar sus pensamientos

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas

\- si, la Ino de ese mundo o sueño – eso último lo dijo Sakura como un murmullo – me intento presentar a un tal Naruto pero nunca lo encontramos… - siguió su narración

\- "ahí está de nuevo ese nombre"—pensó al tomar los dos informes

Uno era de Itachi Uchiha líder de Akatsuki quien informo que una persona que estaba y no estaba a la vez en ese lugar se veía muy interesado en Menma Uzumaki, pero en todo momento se refirió a él como Naruto

Después estaba el informe de Minato Namikase donde expresa que una persona con una extraña mascara había manipulado y controlado a su hijo para que tomase la vida de muchas personas como preparación para eliminar a un tal Naruto Uzumaki que era idéntico a su hijo lo que explicaría el comportamiento errático de ambas versiones, la de Menma que había desaparecido y aparecido durante algunos meses y la de Naruto que desconoció totalmente a los padres de Menma

Suspiro pesadamente al ver que todo estaba entrelazado

\- **Pueden pasar** – dijo con firmeza ignorando un poco lo que decía Sakura

Por su parte Sakura se quedó en silencio al ver entrar los padres de Menma, un sentimiento nada agradable se le coloco en la boca del estómago al ver como los dos Jōnin entraban con semblante triste, la pelirroja todavía en su uniforme se podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados símbolo inequívoco de que había llorado mucho tiempo

\- ella es la segunda persona que confirma lo que encontraron – informo Tsunade señalando a Sakura

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de ambos Jōnin

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto extrañada de que la Hokage no le hubiera dicho que tenía una imaginación muy vivas

Minato resoplo derrotado

\- Haruno-sama, lo que paso fue… -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde le estaba dando paso a la noche pero ella no tenía la mínima intención de retirarse de ese lugar, todo de lo que se enteró horas antes era demasiado y se culpaba por no darse cuenta. Ella gritaba su amor a los cuatro vientos pero nunca noto que alguien manipulo a Menma y le hizo cometer actos horribles

Una lágrima salió al ver desde la posición privilegiada que le daba la cima del monte de los Hokage el gran cráter que dejo la última técnica de Menma en su intento de asesinar a la Hokage

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un fuerte trueno que cimbro los vidrios de toda la aldea

-¿Qué fue eso?—se preguntó al escuchar que algo cayó con fuerza dentro del bosque que tenía atrás de ella

Camino unos minutos con cuidado, la oscuridad propia del bosque más la que se propagaba por el anochecer hacia que fuera difícil su caminata. Siguió hasta que vio que la luz del atardecer se colaba por las copas destrozadas por lo que sea que cayó en el lugar

\- **Kubikiribōchō** (cuchilla decapitadora) – murmuro al ver la enorme espada parecida a un Zanbato con tan peculiares muescas en el filo - ¿pero porque…? – se fijó en la empuñadura, la que ella recordaba no tenía ese toque tan… femenino, los tonos rojos y blancos de las cintas que la adornaban denotaban sus colores de clan, más el colgante de plata con de un circulo era prueba indiscutible un miembro del clan Haruno la había tomado - ¿Qué hace esta arma aquí?— se preguntó viendo a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa espada

El hueco de su estómago se hizo más grande al pensar que alguien había profanado esa tumba. La última vez que vio a esa espada, la dejo como lapida del hombre que le salvo la vida en su primer misión fuera de la aldea

Sakura sintió una gran ansiedad, sentía que todos los errores de su pasada la estaban acosando en esas últimas horas. No pudiendo más con sus propios pensamientos salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando a la espada olvidada en la oscuridad del bosque en un intento de dejar también a sus pensamientos en ese mismo lugar también

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	49. Familias rotas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 36 familias rotas

La noche los había alcanzado de nuevo y Sasuke se encontraba sentado a las afueras de su campamento. Estaba viendo perdido en sus recuerdos hacia el firmamento que gracias al estar al aire libre podía ver con claridad el espectáculo de todas las estrellas brillar

El tronar de la madera en la hoguera era lo único que se escuchaba; si ignorabas que la mujer que los acompañaba roncaba como oso; mientras la oscuridad los rodeaba ocultando todo lo que estuviera unos metros fuera de la luz de las llamas rojas y amarillas

-"¿por que no lo mate?"—pensaba recordando con odio el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano

El fuerte sentimiento hizo que sus ojos tomaran una tonalidad roja

\- "si tan solo lo hubiera acabado en ese instante todos mis problemas se hubieran acabado"—su mente se sumergía en una oscuridad tan negra como la noche sin luna que los rodeaba –"soy débil, no pude cumplir mi meta"—sus dientes se apretaban amenazándose con romper en cualquier instante

Su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos, los ojos rojos de una persona viéndolo desde un poste de luz, los cuerpos muertos de sus padres, la frustración de verlo de nuevo y que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con él, el odio que sintió hacia Naruto y Hinata cuando demostraron ser más fuerte que él, la voz insistente en su cabeza de ser más fuerte le costara lo que le costara y sobre todo la soledad que había sentido desde que despertó después de que su hermano lo sumergiera en un Genjutsu antes de escapar de Konoha

-"solo lo debí matar, a quien le importa lo que tenga que decir al respecto"—pensó sumergido en esa oscuridad que lo consumía y escuchaba el filo de su espada sonar en contra de la funda que lo resguardaba

-Soy débil - mascullo con odio al tiempo que se escuchaba como su espada temblaba en sus manos

-"el hacer lo correcto nunca es de cobardes"—escucho la voz de cierta pelirrosa en su cabeza mientras recordaba los ojos verde jade viéndolo con mucha intensidad

La oscuridad se disipo con esas palabras, desorientado se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en medio del campamento sosteniendo con firmeza su espada que apuntaba al cuello de una niña castaña de casi tres años de edad, dormida sin enterarse de nada. Tan cerca estaba la punta del cuello de la niña que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de ella

-"de nuevo sucedió"—se percató que su cuerpo se había movido impulsado por el odio que sentía al recordar a su hermano

\- **eres muy afortunada pequeña bastarda** – sus palabras salían con odio de su garganta – **te necesito con vida para que tu apreciado padre me busque cuando se recupere** – enfundo de nuevo su espada y se fue con paso rápido y pesado de ese lugar

\- todas las mujeres son una molestia – murmuro al ver sobre su hombro como la niña dormía sin que se diera cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte… nuevamente

La escena de que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo en un intento de matarla cuando los recuerdos y el odio lo segaban, no era nueva. Pero por alguna razón no importaba, la niña seguía pegada a su persona como una sanguijuela y no importaba que tan mal la tratara o las miradas frías y cargadas de instinto asesino, ella seguía ahí, pegada como si nada le fuera a pasar junto a el

La Niña al parecer le había tomado un gran afecto al menor de los Uchiha y un miedo infundado a la médico del grupo, al grado que solo en brazos de Sasuke dejaba de llorar. Suigetsu tuvo que ser tratado varias veces por Hikari al burlarse del Uchiha mientras la niña se negaba a separarse de su persona

 _"_ _ni muerto dejaría que lo vieran cargando en brazos a esa bastarda"_

Dijo la primera vez que dejo que se sentara en su hombro la niña, cansado de escucharla llorar en brazos del alvino e incapaz de hacer algo más agresivo para detener el incesante lloriqueo

-"es peor que Sakura e Ino en la academia"—pensó antes de perderse de nuevo viendo las estrellas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana llegaba a la aldea escondida entre las hojas y las calles empezaban a cobrar vida mientras dos adolescentes caminaban entre los comercios que iniciaban sus labores del día

-¿Qué tal te ha tratado Yukimi-san?—pregunto una rubia platinada en un intento de hacer una plática con su acompañante

-como lo que se esperaba de alguien que estuvo dos días convenciéndome de que me fuera a vivir con ellos – contesto sin importancia una pelinegra más pequeña por más de una cabeza que la Yamanaka caminando junto a ella – me ha alimentado y dado ropa, pero no entiendo porque hacerlo si yo no se lo he pedido – dijo tomando despreocupadamente el borde inferior de un vestido que le llegaba poco debajo de las rodillas de tela civil negra que tenía puesto en ese momento

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto consternada Ino al ver como levantaba el borde de su falda más arriba de sus rodillas

\- solo quiero ver la tela, puede ser que tenga alguna trampa en ella, nadie se comporta así con las personas sin esperar nada a cambio – contesto Sai con su particular tono monótono mientas el final de la tela de su vestido estaba a mitad de sus muslos

\- **no hagas eso, recuerda que una señorita no se levanta su ropa así porque si** – reprendió la rubia al tiempo que le bajaba la falda al lugar donde le correspondía

-"parece que estoy enseñándole a una niña de pre-escolar"—pensó mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- está bien – acepto la pelinegra y saco un pergamino que Ino no supo decir de donde - ¿en qué situaciones una… señorita… puede levantar su ropa?—pregunto mientras anotaba un punto más en una larga lista de lo que puede y no hacer

Ino enrojeció con la pregunta sin saber si era de vergüenza o enojo

\- **EN NINGÚN CASO IDIOTA** – grito enojada - ¿este es mi castigo por ese beso robado?—gimoteo casi en llanto

-¿Qué beso robado?—pregunto Sai

\- **OLVÍDALO** – el grito de Ino fue tan agudo que casi le rompe los tímpanos a Sai – etto… etto… ese vestido – señalo el atuendo de la ex ANBU que consistía en un sencillo vestido negro a las rodillas que se sostenía de sus hombros por delgados cordones de tela – no crees que deberías probar otro tipo de ropa ahora que puedes. Siempre te veo con lo mismo –su tono tenía indicio de ser un regaño

\- me gusta, es cómodo, y tu ocupas ropa muy parecida – señalo Sai la falda purpura que llevaba la rubia

Ino solo enrojeció de vergüenza, era cierto que era muy cómoda esa ropa pero no le agradaba nada a la diva que llevaba dentro, solo lo hacía porque así podía estudiar más tiempo sin sentirse cansada de las piernas a diferencia de la ropa apretada que solía ocupar antes

\- además esta ropa no me impide defenderme si alguien me ataca – comento Sai al tiempo que levantaba una pierna para dar una patada que sobre paso la cabeza de Ino, mientras esta veía como la falda se levantaba frente a su vista, con el mismo impulso Sai dio una segunda patada con su otra pierna para permanecer un segundo en el aire y después regresar al piso cayendo con gracia con ambos pies

Ino ahogo un grito y su sonrojo llego al punto que parecía un tomate maduro

\- Sai, ¿qué haces?—Ino la tomo de los hombros y dio un susurro cerca de ella que parecía un grito ahogado – porque… porque no… no llevas nada debajo de tu vestido –había visto con lujo de detalle mucho más de lo que quisiera recordar

\- la ropa que me dieron para llevar de bajo del vestido era muy incómoda así que no me la pongo – contesto sin vergüenza la pelinegra – y… que sucede- su conversación murió al ver que Ino le dejaba de prestar atención y veía algo a sus espaldas. Con curiosidad volteo y busco lo que tenía a su acompañante tan extraña

La rubia tenía una expresión de no creer lo que estaba viendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **RASENGAN** – se escuchó el grito compartido de dos adolescentes a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento número quince

Las dos esferas de luz azul-rojizo chocaron haciendo una pequeña explosión en el lugar, y una nube de polvo se levantó. De ella salieron expulsados dos cuerpos que rodaron y rebotaron en el terreno hasta que se detuvieron varios metros alejados uno del otro

La respiración de ambos cuerpos era errática y cansada mientras sus ropas se veían muy desgastadas por el intenso entrenamiento que habían estado realizando los últimos días

\- han mejorado bastante – se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos

\- Kakashi-sensei – dijeron al unísono los dos cuerpos que todavía seguían en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Con dificultad se sentaron pero no pudieron darle la cara a su sensei, no podían después de haberle fallado y dejado morir a Obito

La culpa que habían sentido les había impedido verlo desde ese incidente que ya tenía más de un mes y medio de haber ocurrido

\- hola – saludo Kakashi con su típica falta de seriedad al seguir leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos pero se puso serio al notar que los Uzumaki le evadían la mirada

Su semblante se ensombreció un poco al pensar que esa actitud se debía a que ya sabían que él fue alumno del cuarto Hokage, quien resultó ser el padre de ellos. Se sentía culpable de no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes, a pesar de las insinuaciones que le dio Obito en su momento y dejarlos abandonados a su suerte tanto tiempo, y ahora que lo sabía ya tenía tan poco que enseñarles que daba risa

– Naruto, Hinata – al decir eso guardo su entretenimiento por el momento. Tal vez sería poco lo que podría enseñarles pero haría el intento de congraciarse con ellos – he visto… -

Su voz murió al ver que los dos adolescentes sincronizados como si los hubieran practicado durante días se postraban en el suelo con las frentes en la tierra

\- **LO SENTIMOS** – salió su voz como si fuera una sola

\- yo debería ser el que se disculpe – dijo con incomodidad mientras se rascaba la nuca – debí darme cuenta que eran hijos de mi sensei, no tengo perdón por no haberlos cuidado –

\- **no** – la voz de Hinata se escuchó rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formó después de la disculpa del peliplata – **debemos disculparnos, ya que a diferencia de usted, nosotros si sabíamos lo importante que era Obito-sensei para todos nosotros y nos comportamos peor que basura al dejarlo morir** –

\- **nosotros no podemos culpar de algo que no sabía, nadie lo sabía Dattebayo** – la voz de Naruto fue la que siguió – **por ello le juramos que le compensaremos por nuestra falta por no poder proteger a los miembros de nuestro equipo** – por primera vez ambos ocupaban un tono respetuoso

Kakashi suspiro cansado a la vez que sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de sus hombros. Él pensó que lo evitaban por haberles fallado al no reconocerlos pero lo que pesaba por sus mentes realmente era por algo por lo que él no los culpaba y nunca lo haría

Suspiro negando con la cabeza

\- los perdono – dijo al final

Naruto y Hinata levantaron sus rostros para ver al peliplata

\- pero – continuo el ninja copia haciendo que la incertidumbre apareciera en los rostros de los Uzumaki – solo si se quitan esas ideas de la cabeza, Obito los salvo, el decidió hacerlo y ustedes en ningún momento lo abandonaron. Ya sé cómo sucedió todo y no hubo nada que pudieran hacer en contra de quien los ataco, recuerden Obito fue el que los llevo lejos… los salvo, no desperdicien su sacrificio pensando en cosas absurdas – termino Kakashi con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en su único ojo visible. Esas últimas palabras fueron las mismas que le dio su sensei en su momento después de la muerte de su compañera de equipo

-Regresando al tema por el que vine – continuo cuando el ambiente ya no era tan pesado – he visto que han mejorado mucho y por ello he decidido entrenarlos un poco o mejor dicho guiarlos por un camino que nadie ha podido terminar… ni siquiera yo –

Los dos hermanos que ya se habían acercado a su maestro, se miraron de reojo sin comprender a lo que quería llegar el peliplata

\- lo que les quiero decir… - su rasco la nuca y su único ojo visible formo medio circulo al cerrarse indicando que estaba sonriendo – quiero orientarlos en un entrenamiento que nadie ha logado completar -

La terminar extendió la mano y de ella apareció el típico Rasengan que tan bien conocían los dos hermanos, solo que era un poco diferente, se veía un tanto inestable y su potencia no era igual a la que ellos lograban

\- lo siento, desde los días en el mismo equipo que Obito no hacia esta técnica – se veía apenado por la mirada de los Uzumaki con reproche por el pésimo Rasengan – pero llegando al punto del que les quería hablar, ¿qué me dirían si les digo que el Rasengan es una técnica incompleta? -

Los dos adolescentes parpadearon sin asimilar muy bien esa información, para ellos el Rasengan era una técnica completa con un poder destructivo sin igual

\- si, el cuarto Hokage… - su voz murió al recordar algo más importante – vuelvo a pedir que me disculpen – dijo con melancolía y desvió su mirada – debí saber que eran los hijos de mi sensei, no hay justificación para no haberlos cuidado –

Hinata y Naruto se sentían incomodos al hablar del tema a pesar de llevar casi dos meses que descubrieron su verdadero origen, pero ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto

\- No se preocupe – la primera en hablar fue Hinata

\- como ya le dijimos ni nosotros lo sabíamos, así que no hay nada de qué hablar Dattebayo – dijo Naruto, era cierto lo que decían, no culpaban a nadie por no saberlo – no los culpamos de nada… a ustedes – al final su voz sonaba un poco ambigua

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo, algo no lo convenció por completo, pero sintió que era sincera la parte en que no lo culpaban a el sobre sus penitencias, suspiro quitándose un poco del peso que llevaba en los hombros desde que se enteró del origen de ellos dos

\- "sensei, al parecer sus hijos están molestos con sus acciones"—pensó un poco decaído

\- gracias, me alegra escuchar eso – agradeció - como les decía, el cuarto Hokage, mi sensei Minato Namikaze… – continuo su explicación poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre de su sensei para comprobar algo

Por desgracia sus pensamientos resultaron correctos al ver como Hinata temblaba un poco mientras apretaba sus dientes y Naruto desviaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido

Suspiro pero no dijo nada al respecto

\- …no completo su técnica, él tenía pensado agregar Chakra elemental a la forma final del Rasengan – dijo disipando el mal formado Rasengan y realizo una serie de sellos y de su mano empezó a formarse una gran cantidad de rayos que parecían girar alrededor de su mano– yo lo intente pero no pude completarlo tampoco dando como resultado…-

\- el **Raikiri** – termino Hinata al comprender que el principio básico de ambas técnicas era el mismo

\- exacto – dijo alegre Kakashi - la ventaja es que ustedes ya conocen a la perfección el Rasengan y manejan sus respectivas naturalezas, así que solo tiene que hacer el último paso el cual es el más difícil también – al momento de terminar lo dicho disipo también la técnica **Raiton** (Rayo)

\- **QUE ESPERAMOS DATTEBAYO, LES DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE PODREMOS SUPERAR CUALQUIER RETO QUE SE NOS CRUCE** – grito Naruto

Hinata solo asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, demostrarían ser algo más que solo los hijos del cuarto Hokage; distintivo que se ganaron sin esfuerzo alguna haciendo que por lo que sí se esforzaron fuera olvidado por completo; o los monstros sin corazón que mucho tiempo pensaron los demás que eran

\- no tan rápido, para ello necesito ayuda y se ve que por hoy ustedes también ya tuvieron un entrenamiento muy intenso – dijo Kakashi moviendo las manos para que se tomaran con calma toda la situación

\- ¿de quién necesita la ayuda? – cuestiono Naruto

\- de Te… Yamato – contesto Kakashi – él ha estado un poco indispuesto estos días… pero mañana el estará aquí para empezar con su nuevo entrenamiento –

\- ¿está enfermo? – se preocupó la pelinegra, después de todo el Jōnin la había tratado mucho mejor que la mayoría de las personas que había conocido en su vida

\- no… exactamente – divago el peliplata – digamos que ahora que Yukimi-san, su esposa, tiene la oportunidad de realizar su mayor sueño no lo dejara descansar hasta estar segura de que espera un hijo… aunque eso mate a su pareja en el intento –

Una risa boba salió de Naruto al entender la situación que en seguida contagio a Kakashi. A ninguno de los dos le molestaría morir de esa manera

\- **PERVERTIDOS** – grito Hinata roja de vergüenza al comprender de lo que se burlaban esos dos

En campo de entrenamiento solo se escuchó el quejido de los dos hombres resonar por el lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al centro de la aldea, en la oficina de la Hokage en turno, tres Genin se debatían internamente de cómo salir de esa situación, sobre todo una niña pelinegra de ojos azules que estaba tan pálida que parecía estar transparente pensado que sus días sobre la tierra estaba contados

Sus ojos veían a sus compañeros de equipo, el castaño con bufanda azul se veía nervioso pero no tanto como ella misma y la castaña de cabello corto se veía confiada

\- "claro, ellos pertenecen a clanes con mucho prestigio, pero yo solo soy hija de un sastre" – pensó muy decaída – "si tan solo no hubiera mencionado al guapo pelinegro que apareció hace unos días en ese lugar"—

Y ese era el origen de sus temores, la Hokage fue muy clara en el hermetismo de esa extensión secreta del hospital y lo que les pasaría si alguien más lo sabía. De entre todas las personas lo tenía que oír una pelirrosa que los arrastro sin ningún esfuerzo a la oficina del Hokage cuando se negaron a decirle donde estaba "el guapo pelinegro"

\- **YA TE DIJE QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE** – la voz de la Hokage saco de sus pensamientos a la niña

\- pero Tsunade-sama necesito verlo para preguntarle muchas cosas – la voz de una adolecente pelirrosada seguía rogando que le mostrara el sitio donde se encontraba el centro de toda la discusión

\- **no, es un criminal y no pude estar en contacto con nadie** – sentenció Tsunade – **aunque tú lo hayas capturado no es posible que lo interrogues** –

\- yo no lo capture – murmuro la pelirrosa

- **¿entonces qué fue lo que sucedió?, ha pasado una semana y no has dicho nada al respecto** – Tsunade se masajeo la sien – **he tenido mucha más paciencia en este asunto de lo que debería tolerar, si no hablas en este instante yo misma te entregare al jefe del área de interrogación y tortura para que te saque toda la información** –

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, recordaba a ese sujeto lleno de cicatrices que les hizo el primer examen Chūnin al que asistió y no le dejo muchas ganas de encontrárselo en un callejón oscuro, mucho menos en un cuarto de interrogatorio y tortura

Mientras su cuerpo templaba como hoja al viento recordó lo que sucedió esa noche

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes

La media noche se abría paso sobre la aldea, el viento frio y el silencio reinaban sobre las calles de Konoha, solo los pasos pesados de una adolecente resonaban

Sakura más dormida que despierta se encontraba caminando por inercia hacia el hogar que compartía con los Uzumaki y su hermana. Estaba molida, ya que era considerada una de las mejores médicos del hospital, aun sin haber terminado sus estudios de medicina todavía. Al estar mucho tiempo en el lugar ayudando a Miina y Kurenai a cuidar a Elyse, la Hokage vio su oportunidad de holgazanear un poco al pasarle muchas de sus labores por lo que al final del día parecía más un cascaron sin alma que una persona

-Hinata… por favor… ayúdame – gimoteo adormilada cuando su mano toco el frio metal del pomo de la puerta

Un sonido hueco se escuchó casi de inmediato

– **Qué demonios** – se quejó cuando su frente pego contra la madera de la puerta al no abrir

Mas lucida por el dolor se dio cuenta que la puerta blanca no era la que había visto todos los días desde que llego a la mansión Namikaze. Fue ahí que empezó a maldecir con toda el alma su torpeza, la fuerza de la costumbre más el cansancio de días de estar tratando a una infinidad de personas la condujeron a llegar a su antigua casa cerca del centro de la aldea

Pesadamente se sentó en un pequeño escalón que había al pie de la puerta, estaba tan cansada que no quería moverse, y no valía la pena tirar la puerta de ese lugar. A pesar de que todavía era legalmente de ella y Karin; gracias a algunas artimañas que hizo la Hokage; ya no había nada en su interior

Con pereza levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado para ver una enorme luna llena que alumbraba a la aldea con esa luz blanquecina

\- "maldición Naruto, donde estas cuando se te necesita" – pensó con pesar al recordar que el nuevo Jutsu que estaba practicando el rubio podía ser de ayuda en ese momento

Suspiro cansada, a pesar de que la idea de quedarse dormida en ese lugar hasta la mañana siguiente era tentadora el sonido de su estómago clamando alimento no la dejaba de acosar

Desvió su mirada a donde fue durante muchos años el balcón de su habitación, realmente no sabía que estaba viendo, el cansancio y el hambre la tenían más ocupada que la sombra negra que se veía en ese lugar

Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir poco a poco por la impresión de reconocer una figura negra humanoide viendo por la ventana del balcón. Desde la posición que estaba no podía ver quien era, pero era seguro que no era alguien que tramara algo bueno

Su sangre empezó a hervir al recordar lo que le intentaron hacer a su hermana y a pesar de que la casa estaba deshabitada no dejaría que un depravado estuviera suelto por la aldea

Con cuidado se levantó y olvidándose de todo signo de cansancio dio un salto y concentro una buena cantidad de Chakra en su puño

\- **SHĀNNARŌ** – se escuchó en el lugar y después un silencio sepulcral, ni el viento se atrevía hacer ruido alguno

\- sa… Sasuke-kun – salió como un leve sonido de la garganta de la pelirrosa

Decir que estaba impresionada era decir poco, no podía creer que el pelinegro estuviera en su casa, en su balcón a mitad de la noche. Si fueran otras circunstancias la fangirl que todavía vivía en ella gritaría por la escena "romántica"

-" **ESTÁ AQUÍ, NO PUEDO CREERLO, NUESTRA MAYOR FANTASÍA DE LA ACADEMIA SE HA HECHO REALIDAD. NO PIERDAS OPORTUNIDAD Y VI…** "—retumbo en la cabeza de Sakura con la voz de su otro yo dándole sugerencias de cómo seguir con el linaje de ambas familias

También estaba en menor medida la parte que se enorgullecía de ser una Kunoichi y esa también estaba en estado de shock

-"detuvo mi golpe" – sus ojos titilaban de impresión, el golpe no estaba cargado con toda su fuerza pero nadie, que no fuera su maestra, hubiera podido detenerlo sin salir volando por el impacto

Sasuke estaba frente a ella con su espada todavía enfundada con la cual había detenido el puño con facilidad, tal fue su destreza que ni un murmullo se escuchó cuando el puño impacto y su cuerpo ni se movió un centímetro

\- hmp – salió de su garganta y una sonrisa imperceptible para todo aquel que no lo conociera se posó en su rostro al sentir que a pesar de todo, sus pies se hundieron unos centímetros en el concreto que formaba el piso del balcón

-"ya no es tan inútil"—pensó para posarse en su rostro un ceño malhumorado al recordar que el último encuentro amistoso que hubo entre ellos, esa niña molesta le dio una paliza

-¿co... cómo?… ¿que… haces aquí?… ¿Por qué…?—tantas preguntas se amontonaron en la cabeza de Sakura que no podía darles un orden de salida

Sasuke no dio señal alguna de intentar contestar sus preguntas

\- **necesito a su Hokage** – fue lo único que salió de su boca

\- ¿para qué?—de nuevo se puso en guardia Sakura, él era el dueño de su corazón, el niño que había admirado desde siempre al cual estaría dispuesta a seguir al final del mundo si así era necesario pero también estaba en extremo consiente que era peligroso, catalogado como un criminal de rango A por varios círculos militares en la aldea

\- **es algo que no te concierne** – dijo secamente

\- **CLARO QUE ME CONCIERNE** – grito la pelirrosa – **ESTAS EN LA ALDEA A MEDIA NOCHE INTENTANDO ENTRAR A HURTADILLAS A MI CASA… a mi cuarto** – aunque no quería se sonrojo fuertemente – **no sé qué pretendes pero no voy a pasar por alto que quieras hacerle algo a Tsunade-sensei…** –

\- ¿sensei? – por primera vez el Uchiha dio señales de interesarle la plática de Sakura

\- si buscas a Hinata… – la pelirrosa ignoro por completo la pregunta y su voz murió al terminar la frase, pensar en eso todavía le lastimaba mucho – no está aquí… ya no vive aquí-

Sasuke no paso por alto eso, la voz y todo en ella expresaba que se sentía incomoda por la aparente preferencia de el por la pelinegra Uzumaki. Dio una sonrisa de lado altanera y falsa, de esas que daba cada vez que quería algo y sabía cómo obtenerlo

\- no vine por ella esta noche – lo dijo con voz suave mientras con una mano levantaba la barbilla de Sakura para que lo viera a los ojos

Los orbes jade brillaron por las lágrimas acumuladas por el tumulto de emociones que tenía en el pecho al sentir el toque del Uchiha y ver su intensa mirada negra

\- yo viene esta noche por ti – susurro Sasuke al acercarse al oído de la pelirrosa

Él había aprendido gracias a Hikari que no todo era fuerza y voz de mando, también sabía que su aparente encanto en contra del genero opuesto podía ayudar mucho en esos casos y no le importaba en lo más mínimo ocuparlo para obtener lo que quería. Y lograr ver el sonrojo que cubría la cara de esa niña que aparecía frecuentemente en sus sueños era un extra bien recibido

Sakura sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas y su corazón quería salir de su pecho

\- yo… yo creí que te gustaba hi… - dos dedos de la mano del Uchiha detuvieron esas palabras antes de salir de la boca de la pelirrosa

\- no creas todo lo que veas, en este mundo las apariencias engañan – dijo Sasuke con voz seductora – hoy vine por ti, necesito que me hagas un favor y sabiendo que eres una de las mejores médicos… – las mentiras se le daban bien. Aunque no sabía si era una mentira del todo, solo torcía un poco la realidad. Sabía que la Hokage no aceptaría a cualquiera como su discípulo y ella debería ser un médico decente por encima del promedio como mínimo si estaba bajo su tutela todavía

\- **…necesito que curen a alguien** – la voz fría y sin sentimientos termino la frase del Uchiha

Sakura se sentía flotar mientras que un peso enorme y frio salía de su pecho apaciguando una furia que no sabía que tenía en contra de Hinata

\- ¿a quién?—lo dijo con ensoñación más por inercia que consiente de lo que decía

\- **a el** – y de un movimiento desenfundo de nuevo su espada y el filo de la misma apuntaba al pecho de su hermano tirado sin cuidado en una de las esquinas del balcón

Sasuke tenía sus ojos rojos girando muy rápido los tres Tomoes tan característicos de su línea de sangre

Sakura salió de su ensoñación al sentir el pesado instinto asesino y si no hubiera estado en frente de Hinata cuando intentaba salir el prisionero de su interior estaba segura que se hubiera arrojado de cabeza del balcón en un intento de dejar de sentir esa sensación de muerte

\- ¿Quién es?—dijo sin poder reconocer los rasgos, lo único que si vio, lo cual la hizo ponerse de nuevo en guardia fue la capa tan característica de los Akatsuki sobre de el

\- **mi hermano** – el odio de Sasuke que destilaba de cada poro se intensifico con esa respuesta

Sakura podía jurar que vio cambiar la forma del diseño rojo y negro de los ojos del Uchiha pero lo descarto de inmediato atribuyéndolo a la luz de la luna

\- Itachi – susurro sabiendo la historia de Sasuke y su interminable venganza – me alegra – murmuro mientras su mano se posicionaba sobre su corazón en un acto involuntario por la tranquilidad de ver que Sasuke se preocupaba por su hermano y no de su insufrible vendetta

- **¿de qué hay que alegrarse?** —la voz vacía y fría de Sasuke se escuchó por el lugar – **de que matara a casi todo mi clan, de que me condenara a una vida solitaria, de que el desgraciado encontrara una familia con quien ser feliz, mientras que yo me arrastraba con un sinfín de preguntas que no tienen respuestas que me satisfagan ni que me devuelvan nada de lo perdido** – cada vez su tono era más alto – **DE QUE SOY UN COBARDE Y NO PUEDO TERMINAR MI ÚNICA MISIÓN EN LA VIDA Y DARLE PAZ AL FIN A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE MATO** –

Su respiración era pesada

\- hay que alegrarse porque hay esperanza en ti, el hacer lo correcto nunca es de cobardes y tú le has salvado la vida a tu único hermano… a la única familia que te queda – dijo con voz suave Sakura viéndolo con mucha intensidad y un brillo extraño en los ojos – de ello hay que alegrarse –

Intento tomarle de la mejilla pero Sasuke de un manotazo la aparto

Sasuke se quedó callado, digiriendo las palabras que acaba de escuchar de la adolecente parada frente a él. Por algún motivo la voz tranquila y cargada con un sentimiento que no identifico lo calmaron casi de inmediato

Sakura con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos por el rechazo aprovecho la calma del Uchiha menor, con seguridad quito la espada que apuntaba directo al corazón del Uchiha mayor. Con sus manos resplandeciendo de verde reviso el maltrecho cuerpo de Itachi, sus ojos cambiaron de la tristeza a la angustia y de la angustia al pánico. El cuerpo del Uchiha estaba hecho polvo en el mejor de los casos, huesos rotos y una perdida muy grande de sangre, eso era lo menos grabe de su situación, le seguía la anemia por la pérdida de sangre de la hemorragia que dejaba como efímero testigo las manchas secas de sus ropas, pero lo peor era la red de Chakra estaba casi paralizada y destellaba como si estuviera descontrolada, acumulando energía sin poderla liberar

\- **está muy grave, hay que internarlo de inmediato** – dijo con angustia

\- **por ello lo traje con su Hokage** – dijo frio Sasuke mientras guardaba su espada – **ella presume de ser la mejor médico del mundo** – sus ojos negros vieron con fiereza a la Kunoichi – **quiero que lo demuestre… de ese imbécil todavía tengo que sacar mucha información** –

\- ¿Qué le paso ?—pregunto Sakura para saber como comenzar su tratamiento

\- **cuando despierte dile que me busque si quiere volver a ver a su hija** – Sasuke ignoro por completo a Sakura mientras veía la enorme luna sobre ellos – **y dile a esa mujer que cierre esa falla en la barrera protectora, Orochimaru sabía de ese hueco y lo ocupo para infiltrar a sus tropas en la invasión de hace tres años** –

\- **ESPERA, ¿QUÉ HIJA?** – grito Sakura en un intento de detener al Uchiha pero fue demasiado tarde, en un puff había desaparecido dejando solo una pequeña nube de humo atrás

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- lo demás ya lo sabe, llegue aquí arrastrando a Itachi-san y se lo llevaron las ANBU a quien sabe dónde – termino de relatar Sakura mientras se sobaba su brazo izquierdo en signo de estar incomoda con la mirada desencajada que le daba la rubia

\- **CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE DE QUE SASUKE ESTUVO DENTRO DE LA ALDEA O QUE LA BARRERA DE PROTECCIÓN TIENE UN HUECO POR DONDE CUALQUIERA PUEDE ENTRAR SIN SER VISTO, O MEJOR A UN, SABIAS MUY BIEN PORQUE LOS ANBU QUE VIGILABAN ESA ZONA ESTÁN SUMERGIDOS EN UN PODEROS GENJUTSU Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA** – grito frenéticamente Tsunade

Sakura estaba esperando en cualquier momento un golpe que la mandara a volar lejos como tantos había visto recibir a Naruto, en cambio solo escucho como la madera del escritorio crujía

\- **me decepcionas, por ello no puedo permitirte verlo, tienes demasiado apego a** **Sasuke** – termino calmándose cuando su escritorio no era más que astillas

\- **Hinata me conto todo** – dijo Sakura su última carta para ver al Uchiha

Tsunade solo abrió mucho los ojos

\- pequeña boca floja – murmuro

Hinata lejos de ahí tembló sintiendo que tenía que esconderse lo que le restaba de su vida si quería llegar a la edad suficiente para tener hijos y verlos crecer

\- ¿Qué te conto Hinata-neechan?— hablo por primera vez la castaña de ojos perlados

Sakura se tensó, hablo demasiado frente al trio que les hacía competencia en meterse en problemas

Tsunade se sobo el puente de la nariz, estaba pensando seriamente en escapar de la aldea y regresar a su vida de excesos y libertinaje, ser perseguida por los cobradores era más relajante que lidiar con todo eso

-"pero Danzō ya no está y las demás momias tienen sus problemas en estos momentos para mantener a raya a todos consejeros civiles que quieren más poder"—pensó mientras una idea de quitarse más responsabilidades de encima se formaba en su mente – "si resulta bien podre quitarme de encima esas visitas en persona"—su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno

\- **está bien** – dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos – **ustedes** – señalo a Konohamaru y compañía – **lleven a Sakura a la presencia de esa persona, pero como castigo por no permanecer en silencio respecto a ese sitio tendrán que permanecer indefinidamente ayudando el doble de tiempo en ese lugar** – levanto la mano cuando la expresión de los niños era de quejarse lo más escandalosamente posible – **o prefieren que aplique el castigo que acordamos** – el aura negra que la rodeo hizo que de inmediato el equipo de Kurenai negara a esa posibilidad

 **\- Sakura ya que permanecerán mucho tiempo en ese lugar es mejor que conozcan la historia completa de Itachi, y toma esto. Te permitirá pasar a verlo** – le dio un pergamino con el sello del Hokage

\- ¿está segura? – dijo Sakura dudando de lo dicho

\- **créeme si esto resulta bien será beneficioso que sepan qué clase de persona es Itachi Uchiha –** termino Tsunade – **pero no se lo podrán decir a nadie más… ya me encargare de esa niña que no supo guardar un secreto a pesar de lo que le dije que le pasaría si me desobedecía** – termino con una sonora carcajada al pensar los innumerables castigos que tenía para ella

Mientras se carcajeaba maniáticamente la Hokage. Los Genin y la Chūnin salieron de la sala con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Cuando sintió lejos a toda presencia dejo de reír y se puso seria

\- bien, hora de seguir con esta lata de gusanos – dijo mientras seguía revisando los expedientes que encontró en las instalaciones de raíz

Sabía que en la aldea había corrupción como en cualquier otro sitio pero nunca imagino a que grado y que tanto penetraba en la política de la aldea y poder militar

– de todos los involucrados, el consejero Matoi es el que esta hasta el cuello en todo esto – suspiro al ver todos los negocios sucios que ayudo a realizarse – y yo que pensé que lo intentaste hacerle a tu hija te convertía en la peor escoria que podía conocer – suspiro mientras seguía leyendo el expediente

Sin que se diera cuenta una infinidad de motas de polvo negras también revisaban los pergaminos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino tenía los ojos tan abiertos como le era físicamente posible. Se encontraba en su restaurante de barbacoa favorito y su asombro era que nunca; mientras su compañero Akimichi no estuviera en la misma mesa comiendo; había visto desaparecer tan rápido tantos platos de comida

Sai solo se limitaba a escribir todo lo que veía, al ser apartada de la sociedad a la edad de cuatro años no sabía ni lo más básico de la vida fuera del ámbito militar, nunca había vestido u comido nada que no fuera lo regulado por Raíz. Ver todo eso era un nuevo mundo para ella y la persona que se encontraba enfrente le llamaba mucho la atención

\- ¿ya me dirás porque te encuentras en este estado? – la voz de Ino interrumpió la desaparición de platos

\- **te agradezco la comida… princesa** – la voz altiva de una adolecente se escuchaba a pesar que ella tenía un plato de comida frente a su rostro – **pero es algo que no te incumbe** –

\- **Akane, claro que me interesa** – Ino dio un manotazo en la mesa – **no me agradas del todo, estas demasiado apegada a Soi-yin y…** \- su voz empezó a morir hasta que se convirtió casi en un susurro – te tengo envidia – la última parte fue su voz tan baja que no se entendió

Recordó a la niña un año menor a ella vestido con lujosos kimonos, cabellera larga y tan bien cuidada que su sola presencia la intimidaba como nadie más en la aldea

Pero la niña un año menor a ella que estaba sentada enfrente no era ni la sombra de su recuerdo. Sus finos ropajes fueron sustituidos por un pantalón sucio varias veces su talla que era para hombre, amarrando en su cintura con un pedazo de tela roído y una camiseta que alguna vez fue blanca muy grande para su cuerpo. Su largo cabello seguía ahí pero estaba tan sucio y enredado que aprecia que había perdido unos centímetros, y más de la mitad de su rubio cabello era negro por haberse encontrado en contacto con el piso mucho tiempo y junto con su blanca piel parecía que no tocaba el agua desde hacía varios días

Se recompuso al ver que los brazos de la adolecente temblaban por sostener el pesado plato pero permanecía firme en su intento de impedir verla a los ojos

\- pero yo creo que podríamos ser amigas y por ello no te daré la espalda en estos momento – dijo con convicción Ino

Las manos de Akane bajaron lentitud el plato de sopa que estaba comiendo con mucho ímpetu. Su flequillo tapaba a sus ojos mientras ella tenía su cabeza hacia abajo. Solo Sai noto como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por la sombra que formaba su cabello

\- escape de casa – hablo en un susurro

Los verdes ojos de Ino se abrieron más si era eso posible

\- pero pensé que eras feliz en tu casa, con tu padre que te adoraba e idolatraba, y dándote todo el dinero que pudieras gastar – dijo asombrada y un poco sarcástica la rubia

\- yo también lo pensé pero solo me engañaba y no quería ver que mi padre solo me entrenaba para ser la perfecta mujer – empezó a temblar un poco Akane – no resistí cuando me dijo que me convertiría en la esposa del líder del nuevo clan Uzumaki, fue ahí que me di cuenta…- su voz se convirtió en un sollozo

Levanto la cara mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

\- **no quiero nada de eso, si eso me alejaba de Sai, no lo quiero. Así que esa misma noche me escape y no he regresado** – termino contando Akane llorosa

- **¿CÓMO QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDA CON ESE IDIOTA?, PERO QUE HAY DE TI, NO TOMO EN CUENTA TUS SENTIMIENTOS** – el grito de Ino se podría escuchar por media aldea

\- No lo sé, todo lo arreglo mi padre y estaba todo tan seguro que ayer debía ser mi boda – sollozo la oji azul

Se suponía que ese día debía ser el más feliz de su vida pero no lo fue en absoluto por el miedo de que en cualquier momento la encontraran y la arrastraran al altar

\- Ino… - la pelinegra intento hablar

\- **no, ahora no, luego te diré quién es "Sai" pero te puedo decir que su verdadero nombre es Soi-yin** – dijo furiosa Ino

\- pero no era… - de nuevo intento decir algo Sai pero fue interrumpida por Ino

La rubia mayor arrojo una buena cantidad de billetes a la mesa, más que suficiente para cubrir la comida y arrastro a la rubia menor fuera del sitio

\- **SAI, DIME DONDE ESTA NARUTO** – grito cuando ya estaban en la calle

-Ino… - intento decir algo la pelinegra

\- **solo dímelo** \- contesto Ino sabiendo que la pelinegra era buena rastreadora

En medio de su discusión apareció en su rango visual Asuma que se veía muy pensativo y para asombro de Ino, venia fumando y eso no lo hacía desde que ella estuvo internada en el hospital por ver la mente de Hinata

Asuma caminaba sin quitar la vista del cielo

\- **HOLA ASUMA-SENSEI** – grito alegre la rubia, tenía algunos días sin verlo

\- hola Ino – contesto un poco desconcertado, nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento se acercó la rubia – me gustaría quedarme a platicar un momento pero me llamo Hokage-sama y tengo un poco de prisa – dijo sin detener su caminar

El sentimiento de que algo estaba mal se apodero del pecho de Ino pero el sentir un fuerte agarre en su mano la saco de ese pensamiento

\- I… Ino… me… me podrías dejar ir, no me gusta que la gente me vea en… en este estado – Akane que todavía era sujeta por su mano por Ino era observada por mucha gente mientras estaban a la mitad de la calle

\- lo siento, pero no hasta que averigüe que está pasando – rápidamente se olvidó Ino de su maestro

Algo en lo profundo de su cabeza le dijo que si se alejaba sería la última vez que lo vería, aunque solo la idea de ayudar a Akane fue superior a ese sentimiento

Así siguió el grupo de tres adolescentes buscando por toda la aldea al líder de Uzumaki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La sala del Hokage estaba en un silencio tenso, la rubia Hokage tenía una mirada perdida mientras tapaba la mitad de su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas mostrando unos ojos serios pensando en lo que se acababa de enterar

Frente a ella se encontraba un poco apartado Azuma Sarutobi con una cara de aparente indiferencia pero para el que lo conociera podía notar que estaba tenso y expresando enojo al tener apretados con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula

Al centro se encontraban tres personas, una era una persona de edad avanzada, calvo y con una larga barba blanca, su vestimenta consistía de la estándar para un monje ninja que era un kimono blanco debajo de una toga negra que le daba el estatus de maestro

Detrás de él se encontraban dos jóvenes, casi niños, también vestidos con sus trajes de monjes solo que estos eran completamente blancos dándoles el estatus de solo aprendices

\- esa es la petición que nos hacen – dijo Tsunade recargándose en su silla viendo al monje maestro con firmeza

\- si Hokage-sama, no sabemos quién ataco a nuestro templo, queremos saber porque y que paso con las dos personas que no encontramos entre los escombros del lugar – respondió sin inmutarse el viejo hombre

\- Sarutobi, te llame para que te hagas cargo de esta misión, sé que no me dejarías en paz si no te la asignaba a ti – Tsunade lo vio con firmeza – **pero no quiero que se convierta en una vendetta personal** –

\- si Hokage-sama – contesto Sarutobi – dice que un grupo indeterminado de personas acabo con la vida de más de doscientos monjes y que de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, solo no encuentran a dos personas… entre ellas a Chiriku –

Asuma estaba ocupando todo su autocontrol para no acabarse toda la cajetilla de cigarros de una sola bocanada

\- ¿quién es la otra persona? – pregunto

\- si, uno de ellos es el maestro Chiriku como ya lo había mencionado y creo que no tengo que decir nada de el al ser conocida por todos la historia que tiene en común ustedes dos – dijo el anciano señalando el pañuelo que asuma tiene como cinturón que muestra el símbolo del país del fuego de color rojo que contrasta con el purpura de la tela

Tsunade vio que uno de los aprendices se movía incomodo, como si quisiera decir algo

\- **niño, que sabes que no nos quieres decir** – dijo Tsunade harta del secretismo

El chico casi salta hasta el techo por el susto, pero después de ver a su maestro. Este solo asiente con cara de resignación para que diga lo que tenga que decir

\- yo creo que no fue un grupo indeterminado – empezó el joven aprendiz con nerviosismo pero sin vacilar – después de llegar de nuestro encargo y encontrarnos con la masacre pude seguir el rastro de los combates siendo solo dos los que atacaron a todos… - dijo un poco vacilante

\- **ya te dije que eso es imposible, nosotros, los monjes del templo de fuego no somos unos debiluchos que serían derrotados por dos personas** – casi grito el monje mayor reprendiendo a su alumno

\- si maestro, pero Sora no es la primera vez que realiza una matanza parecida, talvez el escapo y el Maestro Chiriku fue tras el – dijo con miedo

\- ¿Quién es Sora? – pregunto Tsunade

El viejo monje solo resoplo

\- es la segunda persona que no encontramos, es un joven monje guerrero de diecisiete años, el único que conoce su origen es Chiriku, yo solo sé que es huérfano y que su difunto padre se llamaba Kazuma – termino el monje

\- "Kazuma" – resonó en la mente de Asuma frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

\- **¿es posible lo que dijo su discípulo?** – pregunto Tsunade

\- el chico ha tenido periodos oscuros, y entre los jóvenes no tiene buena fama por ser en extremo violento, pero es un buen chico que ha sido maldecido por un espíritu que no he podido identificar aun – explico el monje maestro

\- es un monstro Kitzune de cinco colas, yo he escuchado las historias de su masacre de varios años antes – dijo el aprendiz temeroso de su compañero de armas

\- ¿Kitzune? – preguntaron los Shinobis de Konoha

\- si el chico se transforma con su sangre y Chakra en una especie de zorro rojo, es poderoso tengo que admitir pero no podría solo con todos los monjes si es que perdiera el control, y tiene mucho que no sucede – dijo el anciano con la mirada afilada viendo a los jóvenes parados tras suyo

\- **está bien, traeremos de regreso a sus dos compañeros y averiguaremos que sucedió** – dijo Tsunade con firmeza

Los tres monjes solo se inclinaron en agradecimiento antes de retirarse

\- ¿Qué opinas?—pregunto la rubia cuando los monjes ya habían abandonado la sala

\- si es cierto lo que dijo el niño, esto huele a Akatsuki por todos lados, ¿cree que el tal Sora sea un Jinchūriki? – contesto Asuma

\- no estoy segura, tal vez no sea un Jinchūriki completo. No sabemos exactamente quien tiene a los otros Bijūs encerrados, pero en el país del fuego solo debería estar el Kyūbi y el Nanabi recientemente—resoplo cansada - puede ser el experimento de alguien que lo abandono al final – contesto Tsunade pensativa recargándose en su escritorio– estas al tanto de lo que encontramos en lo que quedo del laboratorio de Danzó. El intentaba crear un ejército de clones de Naruto y Hinata, por fortuna no lo logro pero no quita que alguien mas no lo haya intentado antes con relativo éxito –

\- entiendo que no puedo llevar a ninguno de ellos en esta misión verdad – confirmo Asuma

\- en efecto no puedes, me hubiera gustado que fuera Hinata, necesitaras un médico y Sakura le acabo de asignar otra misión – divago Tsunade – Ino no puede dejar sola aun a Sai –

Suspiro pensando que hacer

\- Asuma, reúne un equipo para rastrear a quien sea que ataco a los monjes, yo después enviare más equipos como apoyo – termino diciendo Tsunade

Asuma solo asintió saliendo del lugar con la firme intención de terminarse una cajetilla de cigarros por la ansiedad que sentía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura caminaba con cierta calma exterior a pesar de que su corazón parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento por pensar que por fin podría saber de primera mano que es lo que paso con Sasuke

El silencio predominaba mientras seguía al equipo de Kurenai a una ubicación indefinida

\- oye, tu admiradora nos está siguiendo de nuevo – se burló con cierta furia la castaña del equipo con su Byakugan activado

\- **ya te dije que no es mi admiradora, ni fanática, ni acosadora…** – se quejó Konohamaru

Kasumi no pudo con la curiosidad y volteo para ver como una niña de larga cabellera naranja y ropas negras, se escondía detrás de un poste

\- me gustaría golpearla un par de veces – mascullo enojada la pelinegra

-¿Moegi?—pregunto Sakura al reconocer a la cambiada niña que recordó conformaba el grupo de Konohamaru en la academia – ¿pero qué te hizo? – pregunto consternada - ¿acaso te robo a Konohamaru? – se burló sin poderlo evitar

\- **ELLA NO SE ROBÓ A KONOHAMARU** – grito celosa la castaña más pequeña para consternación de la pelirrosa

\- es que por ella estamos metidas en este problema – termino contestando Kasumi el motivo de su enojo

De la boca de Sakura solo salió un leve sonido denotando que no entendió nada. Su duda murió rápidamente al ver que entraban al complejo del clan Sarutobi

-Pensé que me llevarían al hospital – dijo un poco dudosa

\- también podemos ir por ahí pero es más rápido desde aquí – dijo Konohamaru señalando una habitación

El secretismo de los niños ya estaba exasperándola cuando sintió el frio filo de un Kunai en su garganta

\- sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo – dijo Kasumi con burla y una nada agradable sonrisa

-"esto es por lo de la broma"—pensó Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca al reconocer los protectores metálicos en los brazos de un ANBU

\- Oso, suéltala, tiene permiso de la Hokage – dijo Konohamaru al momento que le aventó el pergamino con el sello del Hokage

El ANBU no dijo nada solo reviso que fuera legítimo y después desapareció

-¿Qué fue eso?—dijo Sakura al momento de que se sobaba el cuello

\- es lo que te comentaba Ka-tan hace un momento. gracias a la broma de Moegi terminamos en este sitio que resulta ser que conecta a un ala medica súper secreta, el pasadizo solo lo conocía mi abuelo al parecer, ya que ni la Hokage sabía de este… – comento mientas pisaba una madera y revelaba una puerta secreta en el piso – …camino –

Sakura se sorprendió y siguió a los niños

\- **demonios, si estoy muerto –** se escuchó el casi grito de un hombre subir por el camino que formaban los escalones

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la gente se quedaba mirando fijamente a la persona que caminaba en medio de la calle, los murmullos y uno que otro niño señalando a la intrigante escena no se hacían esperar cuando entraba en su rango visual

Los murmullos eran variados pero casi todos terminaban con la frase "debe de ser doloroso"

Inconscientemente cada vez que alguien se fijaba en la persona que colgaba como trapo en la espalda de su captor daban una mueca extraña entre pena y dolor

-¿pero se supone que es uno de los fuertes?—dijo un tendero cuando se alejó esa singular escena

- **¿es normal que se comporten así?** —dijo indignara una señora ataviada con finas ropas dándole un estatus de la alta sociedad dentro de la aldea

\- **LA CABEZA DEL CLAN UZUMAKI DEBE SER UN DEBILUCHO QUE NO LE PUEDE GANAR A SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA** – Grito un Chūnin ahogado de borracho

Todas las miradas se enfocaban en la pelinegra Uzumaki que caminaba de manera tranquila por las calles de Konoha, todo era normal si ignorabas que sostenido por su mano sobre su hombro se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano rubio balanceándose con cada paso con un notorio ojo hinchado que provocaba una mueca de dolor en todos los que lo veían

-¿Hinata-neechan? – se escuchó la voz pensativa de Naruto que solo se dejaba llevar por su hermana sin que le importara en demasía las palabras de todos en la aldea

Hinata solo ladeo la cabeza para indicarle que lo escuchaba pero estaba todavía enojada con el como para dirigirle la palabra

\- ¿has pensado en el futuro?—siguió su pregunta Naruto

Hinata se detuvo por la pregunta tan extraña mirándolo con duda

\- sí, me refiero a casarte y tener hijos – siguió su pregunta el rubio

Hinata se tiño con su tan patentado color rojizo

De nuevo ese sentimiento afloro en su estómago, unas especies de mariposas que aparecían cuando imaginaba al hombre ideal para ella. Sus pensamientos de quien debería ser el que la acompañara el resto de su vida no eran muy distintos a las que tenía en su infancia al pensar que ella quisiera a una persona idéntica a su rubio Hermano

\- Hinata-neechan te encuentras bien – más rápido que la vista, Naruto ya estaba parado frente a ella tocándole la frente pensando que estaba enferma con fiebre

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse por el contacto con su hermano, cuando un grito la hizo concentrarse en otra cosa

- **NA… RU… TO** – se escuchó el grito de cierta rubia que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos

\- **eres un imbécil** – Ino llego en medio de una nube de polvo propinándole un golpe en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas

Naruto solo salió disparado al lado contrario estrellándose en una vieja cerca de madera

Hinata parpadeo dos veces; tan fuerte que se podía jurar haberse escuchado sus parpados cerrarse; Cuando comprendió que había pasado su cabello se desato mostrando los nueve mechones rojos de su cabello flotando a sus espaldas

\- **espera Hina-chan** – dijo Ino que ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte de Hinata – **PERO EL IMBÉCIL DE TU HERMANO SE COMPROMETIÓ CON ELLA SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE SU PARTE, NI SI QUIERA LA CONOCE** – grito exaltada

El cabello perdió vida como si una tina entera de agua helada callera sobre la pelinegra con mechones rojos

\- ¿de que estas hablando Ino? – pregunto Naruto una vez que salió de debajo los escombros de madera

Acercándose con paso firme encaro a la rubia

\- **no te hagas el tonto conmigo** – Ino estaba tan indignada con el rubio que considero una buena persona, nunca imagino que cayera tan bajo como para considerar a las mujeres como objetos sin sentimientos

Naruto le regresaría la mirada desafiante de no ser que oficialmente se encontraba ciego con los dos ojos morados por los golpes recibidos por su hermana e Ino

\- **YO CREÍ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE PERO VEO QUE TE COMPORTAS TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO TODOS LOS ESTÚPIDOS HOMBRES QUE TIENEN PODER, SOLO PIENSAS EN LAS MUJERES COMO UN OBJETO** – Ino estaba furiosa, muchas veces había sabido de esos casos y por desgracia parecía una norma no solo en la aldea sino en el mundo Shinobi en general

Ino quería cambiar eso, por ello se esforzaba. Quería ser a mejor Kunoichi tanto en el ramo de la medicina psicológico como en la de su clan, todo originado por su propia experiencia. Ella era la legitima heredera de su Clan pero los estúpidos ancianos que conformaban el consejo interno no permitían que una mujer fuera la mandara, por ello la comprometieron con una persona que demostró no tener pensamientos agradables en cuanto a ella y solo veía curvas en lugar de un ser pensante con sueños e ilusiones. Fue gracias a sus padres que dicho compromiso no siguió adelante siendo posiblemente ella la primera mujer que tome el liderazgo sin estar casada

\- ¿Ino de que estas hablando? – Naruto estaba perdiendo la idea que quería transmitir Ino, pero gracias a convivir con una hermana bipolar; en el mejor de los casos; había aprendido a escuchar antes de cometer una estupidez

Aunque su puño cerrado por escuchar lo que decía Ino indicaba que si le molestaron las palabras de la rubia

\- **de que me prometiste que no aceptarías ninguna propuesta de matrimonio pero veo que ya tenías planeada tomar una** – contesto Ino y como si fuera una muñeca de papel jalo a la pobre chica que temblaba como una hoja al viento al ver que estaba frente del que probablemente mancillaría su cuerpo en un futuro cercano – **ELLA ES CON LA QUE ESTABAS COMPROMETIDO** – grito Ino

A Ino no le importaba crear un conflicto entre clanes, se encargaría de disolver ese compromiso

-¿he? - Naruto solo ladeo la cabeza sin comprender – yo no… - Naruto balbuceaba, abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua – pero… yo ni… ni siquiera sé quién es ella – dijo medio perturbado por la información

\- Akane… Kiryūin Akane – dijo tímida la rubia más pequeña cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella

Naruto frunció el ceño

\- Kiryūin… se me hace conocido – sus ojos ya sanos por el poder del Kyūbi se movieron hacia el cielo para intentar recordar donde lo escucho - ¿eres algo del consejero Kiryūin Matoi?—

La rubia solo asintió sin poder sostenerle la mirada

\- es mi padre – salió como un susurro de la garganta de Akane con temor que la tomara como su prometida

Naruto solo resoplo con fuerza

\- él es un hombre… peculiar – pensó bien sus palabras Naruto ya que lo conocía desde años atrás al ser uno de los que les hacían la vida más difícil a él y su hermana – hace un mes, me cito en su casa para tratar un "asunto de gran importancia" – termino con sarcasmo la oración

- **si, ese día arruinaste mi vida y por ello tuve que escapar de mi casa** – casi grito Akane cuando se acordó de la risa con la que salió el rubio de la oficina de su padre

\- **de ser así, me divertiré mucho con ella** – dijo seria la rubia - fue lo que dijo al salir de la oficina de mi padre riendo como si le encantara lo que acordaron dentro – por primera vez los ojos azules de la adolecente encararon a Naruto

\- espera… espera – Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y extendió sus manos de manera defensiva por el temor de recibir las miradas de Ino y de la desconocida – lo que sucedió ese día fue… - intento explicar sus palabras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes antes

Naruto resoplo cansado, él no quería estar ahí sobre todo porque todavía estaba adolorido por las heridas recibidas el día anterior durante el ataque del Nanabi. Con vendas en las manos y parte de su cara se acercó a esa enorme puerta de madera que era la entrada principal de la mansión del consejero civil Matoi Kiryūin

 _"_ _chico, no muestres debilidad"_

Recordó las palabras que le dio su pervertido maestro antes de salir de nuevo de la aldea

De nuevo suspiro, sin que se diera cuenta del todo ya estaba parado fuera de las oficinas del dueño de la casa. Estaba de más decir que se sentía nervioso, todo lo apabullante de la costosa decoración, los ojos indiscretos que tenía encima por parte de la servidumbre y unos curiosos ojos azules escondidos burdamente en la esquina de uno de los corredores, lo mantenían en un estado constante de alerte, los años de acoso y malos tratos nunca le quitarían ese nerviosismo a lo desconocido

\- bien, ya estoy aquí – murmuro antes de tocar la puerta

Todas esas formalidades lo exasperaban pero al ser el líder de un clan tenía que seguir ciertos protocolos, de lo contrario hubiera entrado sin tocar como era su costumbre o definitivamente ni se hubiera molestado en ir a ese sitio

-pasa – recibió el consentimiento del otro lado de la puerta

Con paso calmado pero firme se acercó al que antaño le infundía un miedo irracional

\- chico, que bueno que llegaste – el consejero un con poco pasado de peso, de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, cabello castaño claro meticulosamente corto y una cuidada barba se acercó a él para abrasarlo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

Naruto no pudo dejar de tensar sus músculos, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, pero sobre todo porque sintió que era fingida

\- ¿que… que es lo que desea consejero Kiryūin? – pregunto un poco desconcertado mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del hombre quien también ya había tomada su asiento de nuevo

\- mira Naruto-kun, yo puedo hacer que muchos de los problemas de dirigir un clan se vayan de tu vista – dijo afable el consejero como si vendiera la misma ambrosia de los dioses – sé que todo esto puede ser nuevo y muy complicado. La política y las leyes pueden ser confusas. Por ello yo te ofrezco mi completa ayuda –

Naruto solo lo veía sin mostrar nada

-"esto fue lo que me advirtió Obaa-chan de no confiar en nadie"—pensó al darse cuenta de que si no conociera la verdadera cara de ese hombre hubiera creído todas sus palabras

\- sería estupendo, pero… ¿esa ayuda que costo tendría? – Naruto dio una sonrisa fingida siguiendo el juego para saber qué era lo que quería

\- es ayuda incondicional, no pediría nada a cambio – contesto Matoi en medio de una carcajada – bueno – su voz divago he hizo una mueca de que pensaba en algo en concreto - solo pediría un favor -

Naruto solo alzo una ceja para que continuara hablando ese hombre

\- mi adorada hija es como una muñeca de porcelana – dijo con nostalgia el consejero – desde que mi esposa murió yo me he encargado de educarla y cuidarla para convertirla en una hermosa mujer con muchas buenas cualidades, pero sé que no estaré por siempre con ella, por ello pediría que usted la cuidara, es tan inocente que es peligroso hasta para ella misma no estar bajo la supervisión y el cuidado de un Shinobi tan fuerte y heroico como el líder del gran clan Uzumaki -

-"adonde intenta llegar"—pensó al no comprender las rebuscadas palabras de ese hombre

\- sería un gusto ser el guardián de tan agraciada mujer – dijo solo por seguir la conversación ya que ni conocía a la hija de esa persona

\- me alegra que concuerdes conmigo, entonces la boda seria para dentro de unos días si estás de acuerdo – soltó con mucha alegría el consejero

-¿disculpe?—pregunto desconcertado Naruto

No comprendía como se convirtió de su protector a su esposo

-claro, no pensaría que dejaría a mi inocente hija al cuidado de un hombre que no fuera su esposo, ¿verdad? – Dijo un poco más serio – así que si quiere mi ayuda en todos sus problemas venideros tendrá que casarse con mi hija. Sé que está mal decirlo pero es una jovencita muy hermosa y que tu como líder de un prestigioso clan no le importara concertar un matrimonio por conveniencia, es una tradición en si misma esa práctica –

Naruto al comprender que era todo eso solo se levanto

\- despulpe por hacer perderle su valioso tiempo concejal Matoi pero tendré que declinar su oferta – hablo mientras se inclinaba en una leve reverencia

Naruto estaba furioso de que intentara vender de esa forma a su hija, y algo aprendió de todas esas ocasiones en donde vio a su Jiraiya tratar con las cabezas de los clanes yakuza y otros líderes con poder. Sabía que no era buena idea decir algo que se consideraría un ataque al consejero

- **TU MOCOSO INSENSATO, NO SABES TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE PUEDE CAUSARTE EL CONSEJO CIVIL, TE HAREMOS PERDER TODO CON NUESTRAS POLÍTICAS SI NO ACEPTAS** – grito enfurecido el hombre

\- sus políticas dice – dijo pensativo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la salida de esa habitación – de ser así me divertiré mucho con ellas – termino riendo para desaparecer por la puerta

Naruto dejo de reír para pasar a una mueca furiosa sin darse cuenta como unos curiosos ojos azules lo seguían por el pasillo de la enorme mansión

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-pero… - los ojos de ambas rubias estaban desencajados con la nueva información – pero mi padre me dijo esa misma tarde que tenía que prepararme para casarme en un mes con el líder Uzumaki y llevar la carga de su descendencia – termino muy perdida Akane

\- un mes era lo que necesitaba para poder confirmar tu embarazo – dijo Sai que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio leyendo unas notas que se formaban gracias a un ejército de motas negras de polvo

Naruto palideció y Akane inconscientemente se llevó sus manos a su vientre

-¿pe… pe… pe… pero cómo? —pregunto muy asustado Naruto

Sai volvió a ver sus anotaciones

— es lo que le intentaba decir a la princesa — Sai vio a Ino con su típica mirada vacía

Ino solo enrojeció por el apodo ocupado por Sai en una clara imitación a Akane y por dejar que su furia la dominara montando una escena

\- el consejero Kiryūin – lee Sai bajo la mirada atenta de todos – es un hombre que se ha hecho de un nombre en los últimos veinte años gracias a tratos sucios, ventas y compras agresivas contra sus competidores. Su principal fuente de ingresos ante todos en la aldea es en la compra y venta de arte de todo tipo, pero sus manos están en varios tipos de negocios aquí y en pueblos cercanos—

Cuando la pequeña pelinegra dejo de hablar la ansiedad de Ino aumento

\- pero eso que tiene que ver con… con – no se atrevía a termina la frase

\- esta el rumor de que es uno de los que más se empeñó en desaparecer a Naruto y Hinata de la aldea—continuo Sai y Naruto solo asintió confirmando eso - El rumor tiene como base que Danzō-sama tenia tratos con el consejero, a tal grado que se está pensando que solo logro ser consejero por ayuda de los contactos que tenía con Raíz. Con esos tratos su riqueza se multiplico a lo largo de los años – Sai de nuevo volvió a leer su pergamino – hace un mes exacto se corroboro que en las instalaciones de Raíz se encontraban muestras de sangre de los hermanos Uzumaki con lo que se hacían experimentos, hasta el momento infructuosos, pero en el caso de Naruto se encontró que también tenía preservada su semilla –

Naruto trago pesado cuando se percató de nuevo de la mirada que recaía en el por parte de las dos rubias

\- no... no sé cómo llego eso ahí – dijo desconcertado

\- Hokage-sama – continuo Sai ignorando al rubio – gracias al comportamiento errático de los mercenarios que cuidan al consejero, logro encerrar a uno, que al final confeso que buscaba a Kiryūin Akane la cual se había fugado una semana atrás. de alguna forma el consejero tenía una de las muestras de Naruto, con la que pretendía fecundar artificialmente mientras dormía a su hija para forzar a Naruto a casarse y así obtener el poder de un clan –

Akane solo lloraba en silencio al pensar que no valía nada para su padre

\- ¿entonces? – pregunto entre sollozos – ¿estoy… estoy? – no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando

\- no – dijo Ino – no lo estas – se escuchaba la alegría que tenía mientras una luz verde salía de sus manos que se posaban sobre el vientre de la oji azul

\- según la información obtenida por la Hokage, escapaste la misma noche que te intentaban drogar y realizar el procedimiento – termino Sai con su típica voz sin emoción

A pesar de estar en medio de la calle al mediodía se podía percibir un silencio incomodo por parte del grupo de adolescentes. Sobre todo de Naruto que pensaba que tomo muy a la ligera a ese consejero y quien hasta el momento era el que más se había acercado a concretar sus planes de un matrimonio político

\- "prometida… hijo… prometida… hijo…"—se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Hinata

Su cabello sin vida completamente despeinado y liso hasta el suelo, la mitad de su cara cubierta con cabello rojizo y un semblante más pálido que el papel, le daban una aproximación muy factible a un espectro en pena

\- "mi hermano, **MI NARUTO SE IRA DE MI LADO** " – pensó cuando reacciono ante las palabras que repetía una y otra vez

En su interior una represa que ella misma había creado se rompió por completo. Y un sentimiento amargo se colocó en la boca de su estomago

\- **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LLEVES A NARUTO** – grito desquiciada

Akane lo último que vio antes de que todo se oscureciera fue como Naruto, Ino y hasta Sai se abalanzaban sobre Hinata en un intento de detenerla de su afán de acabar con la rubia más pequeña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, en un camina entre un espeso bosque se podía ver como dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban a paso tranquilo por el sendero de tierra

\- ¿es necesario llevarnos a ese muerto? – dijo uno de los dos hombres

Él era unos centímetros más bajo que su compañero, tenía un peinado hacia tras con sus cabellos ligeramente morados muy claros, sus ojos también eran de color morado y su tez era blanca, su vestimenta constaba por las notorias nubes rojas sobre el fondo negro de la tela que formaba la gabardina de Akatsuki

\- él tiene una recompensa muy grande por su cabeza y no desperdiciare la oportunidad de tenerla – dijo como si nada el otro hombre cargando el cuerpo muerto de algún pobre desafortunado

Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por el manto de Akatsuki y su rostro tapado por una máscara ninja que cubría la mitad de su rostro inferior, una capucha blanca cubría el resto de su cabeza solo mostrando unos peculiares ojos con la esclerotiza negra y el iris verde

El sonido de un grito apagado y como alguien trastabillaba en la tierra del camino rompió el silencio del bosque que los rodeaba

\- **AAAAARRGGGG, ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE SUJETO, YA QUÉDATE QUIETO** – grito el pelimorado cuando estuvo por caer al perder el equilibro por el cargamento que llevaba en uno de sus hombros

Con un rápido movimiento dio un golpe con su codo que dejo inerte a su carga

Su compañero de ojos verdes lo miro con desaprobación, no le gustaba que maltratara la mercancía si eso le traía como consecuencia que sus ingresos por la captura de ese monje bajaran considerablemente

El monje que iba inconsciente sangrando a través de la mordaza de su boca en el hombro del pelimorado. Se veía que no tenía más de dieces años, vestido con la típica vestimenta de un monje del templo del país del fuego con la túnica azul oscuro denotando que ya era reconocido como tal

\- **si nos vuelven a descontar dinero por tus estupideces te mato** – sentencio frio el de ojos verdes – **primero no nos dieron nada por el Nanabi porque casi la matas y escapo mientras intentábamos buscar una cura, y después por el Nibi nos descontaron más de la mitad porque murió a la mitad del proceso por desangrarse al cortarle las piernas** –

\- **ESA ZORRA SE LO BUSCO AL INTENTAR ESCAPAR DE MÍ, DEBERÍAN DE DAR GRACIAS QUE NO LA DI COMO SACRIFICIO AL GRAN JASHIN** – grito el hombre más bajo mirando al cielo y levantando las manos que en el proceso tiro al adolecente que llevaba secuestrado

\- **idiota, toma** – le aventó lo que cargaba el más alto de los dos Akatsuki

\- **QUÉ ASCO, NO PIENSO CARGAR CON ESE APESTOSO CADÁVER QUE TE AFERRAS A ARRASTRAR** – grito con asco el pelimorado mientras le volvía a aventar el inerte cuerpo de un monje con la cabeza rapada y la túnica negra. Lo más notorio de la indumentaria del monje era una pañoleta morada amarrada en su cintura con el símbolo del país del fuego impreso en ella

\- **entonces déjate de quejas y apura el paso, el lugar más cercano para poder cobrar la recompensa está a algunos días de aquí** – contesto su compañero al tiempo que volvía a sujetar el cadáver

-solo porque fue un estupendo sacrificio – mascullo enojado el pelimorado al volver a cargar al adolecente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La oscuridad total era lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos, desconcertada intento llevarse la mano a su cara pero su cuerpo no le respondía, intento abrir los ojos en un intento de saber si estaba cerrados pero sus parpados tampoco le obedecían, entrando en pánico intento gritar pero su voz nunca salió

Cuando la desesperación llego a niveles insospechados, una luz erradico la oscuridad

Sus ojos lograron enfocar ante la nueva luz percatándose que estaba en una habitación medio iluminada por antorchas y que frente a ella se encontraba una persona que tenía una gabardina negra con una capucha que no impedía ver el tono plateado de sus cabellos o unos lentes con un reflejo blanquecino por la luz. Lo más extraño era su piel con escamas como si fuera un reptil

\- porque eres la única con la que no funciona – dijo el peliplata

Intento gritar de nuevo cuando la mano de ese hombre se dirigía a su rostro para después volverse todo negro de nuevo

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** – salió de los pulmones de una pelirrosa que por fin pudo despertar de esa horrible pesadilla

Llorando mientras se cubría la cara con las manos sentada en su cama intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón

\- **¿QUÉ SUCEDE?** —Jiraiya medio adormilado tiro la puerta de la habitación con un Kunai en mano

\- **PADRE** – grito Emi y se tiro sobre el para abrasarlo, por alguna razón sentía miedo de ese sueño, sentía como si en realidad hubiera estado frente a ese sujeto que nunca antes había visto en la vida

Jiraiya solo acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de su hija para tranquilizarla y que le explicara que sucedía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos ojos azules se abrieron de improviso en una habitación a oscuras. Los días durmiendo en la calle le habían enseñado a estar alerta. De alguna razón se sentía segura en esa cómoda cama

Al sentarse noto la suave ropa que tenía puesta, nada que ver con la anterior dura y pegajosa que consiguió para no estar desnuda después de ser asaltada; y casi tomado su cuerpo a la fuerza; unos días después de huir de su casa

Su cuerpo se sentía más relajado, su cabello volvía tener su color dorado natural, y no el café y negro por la mugre al igual que su cuerpo, que por alguna razón se sentía limpio

Con paso sigiloso se desplazó por la habitación a medio iluminar por la luna y salió al pasillo de lo que parecía una austera mansión

Inconsciente llevada por sus instintos como una polilla a la vela se dirigió al único cuarto que se veía iluminado en ese largo pacillo

Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido con la frente pegada al libro que se supone debería estar revisando y junto a su mano se encontraba una pila de papeles ya desordenados que tenía que terminar de leer antes del amanecer

\- viejo dame más platos de ramen Dattebayo – murmuro lo que veía en su sueño

La dueña de los ojos azules que veían tan peculiar escena no pudo evitar reír ante lo cotidiano que resulto el sueño del rubio quien dedujo era el dueño del lugar

Sin saber a ciencia cierta porque, se acercó al chico para poder quitarle unos mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro y poderlo admirar mejor

\- hiiip – salió de su garganta cuando un rápido movimiento de la mano del rubio, le atrapa la propia antes de siquiera tocarlo

-yo… yo… lo siento – tartamudeo cuando vio los ojos fríos del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella

Naruto reacciono al reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a él y relajando su mirada soltó la mano de la rubia

\- lo siento Akane-chan, ¿que tal te sientes? – pregunto cuando vio que la adolecente le podía sostener la mirada después del susto

\- bi… bien – por alguna razón se sonrojo cuando la nombro el rubio

\- me alegra, disculpa a Hinata-neechan, en ocasiones puede ser un poco bruta exteriorizando sus sentimientos – seguido la conversación Naruto intentando acomodar el lio que hizo mientras dormía sobre el escritorio

\- ¿Qué… que hace? – pregunto Akane al ver un reloj mostrando que eran cerca de las cuatro de madrugada y el rubio seguía trabajando

Naruto solo ensombreció la mirada

\- disculpe mi impertinencia – Akane se estremeció al reconocer la mirada de su padre cuando este no quería que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos

\- no es que me disguste, es solo que estoy odiando a Iruka-sensei por tener razón en la Academia ninja – dijo Naruto haciendo una rabieta digna de un niño pequeño – **odio las matemáticas y es todo lo que he hecho durante semanas y no logro encontrar la solución** – arrojo algunos papeles al aire y se cruzó de brazos

Akane solo se tapó la boca para que no se notara la sonrisa que le provocó esa escena

\- yo podría ayudarle si me permite saber cuál es su problema – dijo más tranquila Akane

Naruto suspiro

-son los impuestos. Tu padre está cumpliendo lo que me dijo y está mermando mucho la pequeña fortuna que me dejaron mis padres – confeso avergonzado Naruto de que lo estuviera venciendo un tipo detrás de un escritorio

\- lo siento – dijo triste Akane sabiendo que ella tenía parte de la culpa

\- **no… no te preocupes** – dijo Naruto moviendo erráticamente las manos al ver que la joven quería ponerse a llorar – también estaríamos en problemas sin la intervención de él, los simples impuestos y cuotas nos tendrían en números rojos en unos pocos meses si no encontramos una fuente de ingresos más estable – continuo Naruto más relajado recogiendo los papeles que tiro antes

\- pensé que era un Shinobi de los más fuertes – dijo asombrara de que Naruto revelara sus problemas tan fácil

\- si soy fuerte pero hay gente que lo es más y yo a pesar de que soy un Jōnin tengo que ascender a un nivel más alto para que puede solicitar misiones de rango s, las que son mejor remuneradas, pero aun así no sería suficiente para conseguir cubrir los gastos - contesto preocupado Naruto. si perdía el estatus de clan no sabía que les pasaría a Karin, Sakura y Hinata que ya estaban en la mira de los carroñeros que solo veían una fortuna fácil

Akane se quedó pensando y sus ojos brillaron cuando una idea cruzo por su mente

Instintivamente tomo lo primero que alcanzo siendo uno de los dos Kunai que estaban en una de las esquinas del escritorio y empezó a jugar con él en sus manos, tan ensimismada estaba intentando darle forma a sus pensamientos que no se percató que era un Kunai muy raro con un mango más amplio y de tres puntas, la diferencia que tenía contra su gemelo; en el escritorio todavía; era que uno tenía el mago de color naranja y el otro lila

-etto… creo yo podría ayudar – dijo tímida

Tenía dudas de lo que iba a decir. Ella era básicamente una indigente que estaba por caridad en esa casa, no tenía el derecho de pedir nada pero lo haría para ayudar al rubio que se notaba que tenía buenas intenciones y para demostrarle a su padre que era más que una de sus mercancías

Naruto se le quedo viendo pero su naturaleza le hizo responder rápidamente

\- **si por favor** – dijo llorando con grandes ojos mientras juntaba sus manos en posición de súplica por una ayuda a un problema que él no podía resolver

\- pero tendrá que confiar en mi – dijo más apenada Akane

\- cuéntame tu idea y veremos qué podemos hacer – Naruto tenia buen corazón pero no era tan inocente como antaño

\- yo creo… - y así empezó a revelar lo que podría ser la salvación del clan Uzumaki

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta al otro lado de la pared que sostenía la puerta, se encontraba una pelinegra en ropa de dormir

Hinata salió de su habitación por un poco de agua pero se topó con tan singular escena que lo hizo pegarse por completo a la pared con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

Algo en ver que su hermano se llevaba tan bien con esa persona le hacía tener miedo y que su corazón doliera. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta volvió a su habitación, un extraño sentimiento en su pecho y estomago hacia que quisiera por algún motivo llorar sin que nadie la viera hacerlo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- es falsa – se escuchó la voz de un adolecente claramente enojado rezonando en la oscuridad de que daba la madrugada en ese sitio apenas iluminados por fuegos a medio extinguir

-¿Cómo que es falsa? – la inconfundible voz molesta del menor de los Uchiha renegados resonó en la habitación

El pelinegro se quedó viendo fijamente al otro chico

\- como te lo dije Sasuke, esta espada no es la verdadera **Kubikiribōchō** (cuchilla decapitadora) – tan pronto lo dijo le dio un fuerte golpe y la enorme hoja de la espada se partió a la mitad

Los ojos de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo y vio de manera asesina a uno de los muchos samurái que se encontraban tirados inconscientes y heridos a lo largo de aquel pequeño castillo donde vivía el terrateniente de la región

- **¿Dónde está la verdadera espada?** —tomo sin delicadeza a su victima

\- no lo sé – salió como un susurro por estar medio inconsciente

Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tomando su espada la acerco al cuello del samurái derrotado

\- es verdad… yo no sé dónde este la verdadera, nuestro señor nos ordenó no decirle a nadie que hace tiempo se la robo un desconocido en sus narices – dijo con pánico el hombre

\- **¿Quién se la robo?, ¿cuándo?** – pregunto el peliazul impaciente

\- **Nadie vio nada, una noche simplemente desapareció, nuestro señor dice que fue un fantasma… c… creo que fue hace aproximadamente tres años** – dijo en pánico el hombre sintiendo que daba sus últimos alientos de vida

- **¿tres años?-** Sasuke no pudo ocultar su enojo arrojando al maltrecho hombre lejos antes de que definitivamente acabara con su vida – **esa idiota nos hizo perder mucho tiempo, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?** –

\- se quedó afuera con la niña – dijo su compañero

- **¿que?** —el Uchiha no estaba de humor para juegos y la sonrisa de ese sujeto mostrando sus extraños dientes afilados como un tiburón no ayudaba a su buen humor

\- sin la espada no hay trato – dijo con seriedad

\- lo se Suigetsu – dijo con calma – ahora vamos a pedirle algunas respuestas a esa idiota -

Enojado paso por lo que fue el campo de batalla, el cual muchos dirían que era una carnicería, estando en un error al ver más detenidamente que las dos centenas de samuráis estaban inconscientes y respirando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- mooooooo – se quejó una mujer escondida en unos arbustos cercanos – ¿por que Sasuke-kun se tarda demasiado? – pregunto dirigiéndose a una niña dormida en sus brazos

\- **que linda eres** – dijo cuándo su ternura supero el limite al verla tan tranquila dormida – **espero que los hijos de Sasuke sean tan monos como tu** –

\- _Dame a mi hija_ – se escuchó un murmullo en el lugar

La mujer se levantó y desenfundo un Kunai para defender a la niña

-¿qui… quien está ahí? – pregunto al no sentir a nadie cerca

\- **_devuélveme a mi hija_** _–_ volvió a escuchar más fuerte

\- **MUÉSTRATE** – grito al ver que nadie se aparecía

\- **_QUE ME LA DES_** – grito en su oído una persona con un manto negro con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja al tiempo que Hikari sentía que la tomaban de los hombros por la espalda

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto enojado Sasuke al llegar y ver que la mujer se encontraba asustada, aunque no lo podía asegurar al tener casi todo el rostro cubierto

-na… nada – la castaña opto por no decir nada, ya de por si la consideraban una loca

\- **porque me trajiste aquí si es falsa la espada** – Sasuke no espero a que la respiración errática de Hikari se normalizara cuando ya tenía la espada en su cuello

-no… no lo sabía, los demás son rumores que no he podido confirmar – dijo un poco alterada por sentir el frio filo en su cuello

\- **háblame… sobre… esos… rumores** – Sasuke hablo despacio para que se notara su falta de paciencia, le había costado varios días llegar a ese lugar para ver que era falso el pago de uno de sus subordinados

\- empezaron hace algunos años, creo que hace dos años cuando se decía que la **Kubikiribōchō**

y las espadas gemelas **Kiba** (colmillos) se encontraban en los laboratorios de Suna donde las analizaban para encontrar los secretos de sus míticas características con las que las forjaron – dijo rápido sintiendo como el filo se apretaba sobre su cuello

– Eso también coincide con el rumor de que el quinto Kazekage destino demasiados recursos en encontrar otra de las siete espadas extraviadas, la **Shibuki** (espada pulverizadora) **,** al final no se sabe si fue encontrada – continuo

El chico peliceleste que se encontraba con cara enojada a un lado de todo vio fijamente a la castaña, de entre todas era la que más deseaba poseer

\- ninguno de los informantes de Orochimaru-sama logro descubrir si la encontraron, lo que si confirmaron fue que en el último examen Chūnin el equipo entrenado por el Kazekage en persona le entrego un pergamino sospechoso a una Kunoichi de Konoha – continuo Hikari un poco más relajada al ver como la espada se retiraba de su piel – a las espadas se les perdió la pista un tiempo antes de que un nuevo rumor apareciera al decir que fue ocupada la **Kubikiribōchō** en un entrenamiento en Konoha y que varias ocasiones una de las concejales más viejas de Suna menciono que la novia del Kazekage podía manejar más de una de las espadas legendarias con maestría –

Con esas palabras la atención de Suigetsu fue tomada por completo

\- "con que puede manejar más de una a la vez, creo que la sobreestiman"—pensó al sentirse que él era el único capaz de tal proeza

\- **¿Quién es esa dichosa novia del Kazekage?** —pregunto frio Sasuke

\- nadie sabe con certeza, problemas políticos hicieron que el anuncio de quien es se retrasara hasta nuevo aviso pero dicen que es una hermosa chica de unos dieciocho años con un largo cabello rojo sangre y lentes – contesto Hikari

-"¿porque todo tiene que rondar alrededor de ellos?"—pensó Sasuke al reconocer la descripción de la novia del Kazekage

- **espero que sea la última vez que me mientes** – dijo enojado liberando un poco de instinto asesino mientras guardaba su espada de nuevo

\- yo… yo – Hikari no sabía que decir, no comprendía porque no pensó que sería más factible lo que acaba de contar en lugar de creer que estaría como adorno en un museo personal

\- ya nos vamos a tu dulce hogar, quiero conocer a esta Maestra de las espadas – dijo con burla Suigetsu

Sasuke solo lo vio con su Sharingan activo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

He aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, fueron tres meses de ausencia y espero que alguien todavía lo siga leyendo. Que les puedo decir, no estaba muerto solo andaba de parranda (bueno fuera)

La verdad fue que por cuestiones de trabajo me mandaron a peregrinar por todo el país (cuando firmen un contrato fíjense que no tenga la cláusula de enviarlos a todos los rincones del mundo) y como deje mi computadora personal en mi casa no pude seguir mucho de la historia

Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí (a pesar de que cierta personita me intento secuestrar para hacer un NaruSasu de este fic) y les tengo noticas estoy a uno o dos capítulos de decir oficialmente cual es la pareja para naruto.

Sin mas por el momento me despido

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión pueden dejar un review que gracias a ello esta historia se puede enriquecer más

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 6

Jiraiya muere: 0

 **Itachi vive: 3 (cerrado)**

 **Itachi muere: 0 (cerrado)**

Contestando a los reviews

GabiLime14: hola, me alegra que te guste la historia y a mi también me dolio lo de Obito

MonickSakura: Hola, tiempo sin leerte y me alegro tenerte otra vez leyendo esta desquiciada historia. Creo que muchas de tus preguntas ya fueron resueltas a lo largo de los capítulos que leíste en esta temporada de sequia XD, yo calculo que todavía le quedan como otros diez a quince capítulos a la historia

Creo que ya te imaginaras que incluí a Sai en masculino y Femenino, ciertamente relegue al canónico a una parte auxiliar sin ser un ninja ya que necesitaba a la fémina para explicar algunas cosas y como escape humorístico en ocasiones

En cuanto a Sakura, en cierta manera la deje un poco relegada en los capítulos pasados porque necesitaba consolidar a Karin, ya que mucha de la formación de Sakura ya lo conocemos por el canon y de aquí en adelante se mostrará más decidía y fuerte ya que es el hilo conductor de la trama Uchiha y a Karin le pasara algo que hará que pierda sus espadas como ya se mostró en los omake

En cuanto a la puerta que es la "señal" de que son hermanos, creo que logre mi objetivo de distraer de otro tema muy importante que da como señal que no son hermanos (¿crees que Kushina con la personalidad acelerada que tiene dejaría el cuarto de uno de sus bebes sin decorar, aunque se enterada tarde en el embarazo?)

Como mencionas también, a todos los personajes los he puesto con defectos (o eso intento) todos son humanos en cierta medida y Hinata la quise plasmar de esa forma desde un principio al ser sobreprotegida por Naruto, también la hice despistada ya que si Sakura no le dice nada, ella nunca lo sabrá ( asi pasa con todos los personajes, no son omnipresentes e intento que sus inseguridades formen sus propios pensamiento de lo que ven y se enteran)

Todavía me faltan algunos giros en cuanto a los huérfanos de la lluvia y la mujer Akatsuki obsesionada con su hija. Como te imaginara que es la primicia de esta historia Nada es lo que parece a simple vista y la vez lo es

Con lo de las historias alternativas, no te preocupes si voy a hacer que los "hijos del cuarto Hokage" (Sakura, Karin y ¿?) se conozcan, no estoy seguro de ponerlo como parte de la historia principal ( porque en ella se narrara los acontecimientos que vivieron Naruto y compañía al ser enviados a esos respectivos universos) o hacer una serie de capítulos narrando las peripecias de los que se quedaron en mi universo, pero que tendrán unos capítulos si los tendrán

o-o-o

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-06-30 (me gano una el trabajo pero sigo en la guerra en contra de el; aunque ahora me tengo que cuidarme de una fanática obsesionada T-T )

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	50. protege al nuevo Rey

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 36 protege al nuevo Rey

La mañana en el pequeño pueblo de comerciantes no era muy distinto a cualquier otro día, los tenderos abrían sus puestos, las personas empezaban un ir y venir para comprar lo que necesitaban para continuar con su vida diaria

Solo había un problema alrededor de veinte metros a la redonda de una persona que caminaba con la mirada furiosa desprendiendo un instinto asesino que ahuyentaba a todas las personas a su alrededor, dejando sin clientes a los pobres tenderos que tuvieron la des fortuna de ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos cuando esa persona se acercaba a comprar lo que necesitaba para seguir su viaje

— maldita bastarda, no solo no puedo matarla, ahora me trae de su maldito esclavo al ser yo quien tiene que comprar la comida para el resto de viaje – murmuraba furioso un pelinegro con los ojos rojos

— a… aquí tiene… se… señor – dijo una joven tendera que le entregaba una bolsa con fruta fresca

Sasuke solo pago sin responder nada

En todos los lugares era la misma historia. Llegaba, se vaciaba el lugar, pedía lo que necesitaba, pagaba y se iba dejando a los dueños temblando de miedo

—"qué pasaría si hubiera traído a mi **Chokutō** (espada recta) "—pensó con una sonrisa de arrogancia cuando se percató de que todas las personas que podían huían literalmente de su presencia

Su sonrisa murió al ver la bolsa que llevaba a cuestas y decidir que eso era todo lo que se merecía la bastarda hija de su hermano

—"perdí dos semanas por culpa de esa idiota de Hikari"—pensaba furioso – "si hubiera sabido que la tenía la hermana de Sakura…" — se quedó parado a la mitad del camino

—¿Qué hubiera hecho?—dijo en voz alta al percatarse que no sabía que le hubiera hecho a Sakura para que la pelirroja le diera las espadas que buscaba

Sus pensamientos más superficiales le decían que de haber sido necesario la hubiera matado, pero algo no le gustaba del todo de esa idea

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, del mismo tipo de conflictos que tuvo cuando se encontró de nuevo con su hermano, fue que se acercó a un puesto atendido por una mujer mayor. Uno de los objetos colgados, exhibidos para su venta, lo atrajo inconscientemente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Haruno-san, esta segura que sentiste algo por este lugar? – pregunto un Shinobi de huesos anchos y largo cabello castaño

—si… – dijo un poco perdida la pelirroja Haruno al caminar sin rumbo por el pueblo donde sintió una presencia conocida para ella – …desapareció tan rápido como la sentí – mirando a todos lados se dio cuenta que la vida en ese lugar era igual que tantos otros pueblos que visito en sus viajes con Naruto y Jiraiya, tal vez la gente un poco más nerviosa de lo usual, pero nada muy significativo

— etto, sé que atrapar a Uchiha Sasuke es una prioridad impuesta por Hokage-sama pero ya es hora de que sigamos rumbo a encontrarnos con el resto del equipo, y con el equipo de Shikamaru y Azuma-sensei – intento convencer por milésima vez a su compañera

—si… creo que es lo mejor – dijo Karin viendo por última vez el único camino principal del pueblo lleno de personas y comerciantes

—¿Akimichi-san? – pregunto al ver que su compañero se quedó pensando viendo a un punto fijo

— no pasa nada, pensé que había visto a un fantasma – Chōji dijo temblando un poco al pensar que era imposible que ese Uchiha caminara de nuevo en la tierra de los vivos adentrándose en el pueblo

\- … — Karin no dijo nada al no entender a su amigo, solo se limitó a seguir su camino, estaban a medio día del punto de reunión con el equipo de Azuma

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras el dúo de Karin y Chōji salían por el camino del Oeste, por el camino Este caminaba pensativo y frustrado el Ultimo de los Uchiha fugitivos

En su mano estrujaba lo que compro, furioso consigo mismo por gastar dinero en esa niña sin estar plenamente consiente hasta que fue muy tarde

Frustrado de no saber que era parte de sus sentimientos y cuales eran causados por esa insufrible voz que lo acompañaba desde que Orochimaru le puso el su sello en el cuello, llego a una cueva oculta en el bosque a unos veinte minutos del pueblo

Tan pronto estuvo en la entrada resoplo cansado al escuchar el desesperante llanto de su prisionera

—hmp—salió de su boca al recapacitar quien era el prisionero de quien

— **SASUKE, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ YO IRÉ POR LOS SUMINISTROS, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR UN MINUTO MÁS EL LLANTO DE ESTA IDIOTA** – se quejó el peliceleste al casi aventarle a la niña tan pronto Sasuke se internó en la cueva

— hmp – salió de su garganta y resignado tomo a la niña que dejo de llorar casi al instante

— **SASUKE-KUN QUE LINDO VESTIDITO** – grito encantada la mujer del grupo al percatarse que entre los víveres se encontraba un vestidito negro con moños rojos

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no gritar al no acordarse en deshacerse de ese maldito objeto que ni supo porque compro

— dámela, la cambiare para quitarle esas sucias ropas – dijo Hikari e intento tomar a la niña en brazos

Rin de inmediato lloro de nuevo y se aferró con uñas y dientes; literalmente; para permanecer junto a Sasuke el mayor tiempo posible

— creo que la tendrás que bañar de nuevo – se burló Suigetsu para después convertirse en agua y caer al piso cortado por la espada de Sasuke

Sasuke estaba furioso y solo aquellos que lo conocieran bien sabían que también avergonzado de ser el único que la niña permitía acercarse lo suficiente como para ayudarla en su aseo diario

— **no es algo que me guste** – dijo enojado – **NO SOY SU ESTÚPIDO ESCLAVO PARA QUE YO TENGA QUE HACER TODO** –

La niña dejo de llorar tan pronto la castaña se alejó y Sasuke la vio directo a los ojos, era algo que siempre la calmaba sin importar que esa mirada oscura infundiera miedo a cualquier otro ser vivo

—¿Sasuke? – Pregunto Suigetsu acostado en el suelo ya de nuevo con su forma sólida – ¿sabes que nombre tiene la niña?–

Sasuke se quedó a la mitad de la labor de cambiar Rin. Él no lo quería admitir que si la necesitaba la niña, y si ya había comprado esa estúpida cosa, era mejor ocuparla y cambiar la ropa sucia y gastada que tenía

Cuando escucho la pregunta, lo volteo a ver un poco consternado

— no lo había pensado – dijo en voz alta

No podía creer que algo tan simple se le hubiera pasado durante tanto tiempo

— **lo pregunto porque tenemos con ella casi tres semanas, y la hemos llamado desde niña, mocosa, idiota, bastarda. Jejejeje, ese último me gusta ocuparlo seguido** – termino con risas Suigetsu

— yo creo que Akane es el nombre que le hubiera gustado a su padre ponerle a su hija – dijo de la nada Hikari con una voz muy seria

— tu qué opinas, ¿qué nombres le gustaban a tu hermano? – pregunto Suigetsu despreocupado mientras se rascaba la nariz con un dedo, era su intento de desquiciar al pelinegro ese día

—"no lo sé, nunca dijo nada sobre que nombres le gustaban, ni siquiera sé si sus gustos se relacionaban con flores como para estar seguro que escogería un nombre como Akane o Sakura" – pensó consternado Sasuke de lo poco que conocía a su hermano; y no solo del tiempo después de la masacre; no podía recordar nada sobre un gusto a parte de la fascinación por el dulce en aquella época –"el único nombre que repetía con frecuencia y cierta empatía era…"—

— se llama Izumi – dijo como punto final Sasuke

Por alguna razón Hikari resoplo molesta para después pararse y ver la entrada de la cueva

— Sasuke — se escuchó la voz distante de la castaña — tenemos un problema en la guarida sur —

Con ello el pelinegro dejo de prestarle atención a la niña para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la mujer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— estas seguro Izumo – se escuchó la voz de un hombre resonar en la tranquilidad del bosque

Cuatro Shinobis de Konoha se encontraban a unos metros de un viejo camino de tierra en lo que parecía un campamento abandonado recientemente

— si Sarutobi-san – respondió Izumo – estuvieron aquí en la mañana y se dirigieron al Este –

Señalo el rastro de dos personas

—¿Qué tan lejos está el equipo con quien nos reuniríamos hoy? – pregunto Asuma al más joven de todos

— según la última comunicación de Raido-san, nos esperan a medio día en el punto de reunión – contesto Shikamaru con pereza viendo el cielo azul sin ninguna nube

— Asuma-san, sé que nosotros cuatro podemos en contra de esos sujetos – Kotetsu el más impaciente de todos fue el que hablo – si esas dos Haruno pudieron con uno, yo sé que no serán problema para nosotros –

— Kotetsu, déjate de tonterías – Izumo, su inseparable compañero y amigo fue la voz de la razón – recuerda que esos sujetos pudieron con más de doscientos sacerdotes de aquel templo y no solo eso, también con uno de los doce de la guardia personal del daimio –

— si, pero con nosotros viene otro de esos guardianes – recalco Kotetsu – y que, ¿a ti no te molesta que esas mocosas se sientan mejores que nosotros? –

Izumo no supo que decir, no se sentía especialmente molesto como su amigo. Si estaba frustrado al pensar que se estancó y que el título de la pareja más fuerte les fue arrebatado por aquellas hermanas

— Shikamaru – la voz de azuma detuvo la discusión – mándale un mensaje al equipo de Raido y diles que nos encuentren cerca de donde creemos que se dirigen estos sujetos –

Asuma solo pensaba en que durante todo ese tiempo no había indicios de que su amigo siguiera con vida, por ello no permitiría que esos sujetos se salieran con la suya después de matar a tantas personas

Shikamaru solo resoplo, algo de ese plan no le gustaba. Contra sus instintos hizo lo que le ordeno su sensei

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura con cuidado enrollaba un nuevo juego de vendas sobre su paciente. Estaba un poco pensativa ya que no era como se imaginaba que sería esa persona

Siempre escucho sobre lo frio y orgullosos que eran los integrantes del orgulloso clan Uchiha, pensó con esa información que Obito era un caso extraño entre los suyos y saber que fue expulsado de su clan le dio más fuerza a esa suposición, pero el segundo caso de una persona alegre y humilde perteneciente a los Uchiha decía que talvez la gente juzgo demasiado mal y apresuradamente a los miembros de esa familia

—¿Cómo está?—la voz de una mujer la saco de sus pensamientos

Sakura instintivamente voltea a ver al lugar donde se encontraba por quien preguntaba la voz

Negó con tristeza, viendo como el cuerpo de ese hombre les daba la espalda y dormía profundamente

— está muy mal, Tsunade-sensei lo logro estabilizar pero… — su voz murió al ver como la mujer bajaba su cabeza con tristeza

— ¿te ha dicho algo? – pregunto en un murmullo Sakura esperando que eso le aliviara un poco su tristeza

Para horror de Sakura, la pregunta surtió el efecto contrario al ver como temblaba la mujer mientras negaba con la cabeza

—" **bien hecho Psicóloga** "—escucho a su yo interno

Sakura solo se limitó a tomar la delgada mano de la mujer y darle un poco de confort

— lo siento Uchiha-san, no quería… — Sakura se interrumpió al ver como la castaña frente a ella negaba con su cabeza

Las delgadas manos de la mujer sentada en una cama; con la cabellera castaña tan corta que no le cubría los oídos y piel blanca; tomaron con delicadeza la mano de Sakura y la presiono en contra de su mejilla

— no te disculpes, no es tu culpa – dijo con tono maternal – yo fui la que ocasiono todo –

— pero si tu no hiciste nada… — Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba

— recuerda, es tan malo no hacer algo cuando tienes que hacerlo como hacerlo cuando no tienes que – le dijo la mujer

—pero, no tenías que hacer nada y perdiste todo… estos diez años… sola y… — Sakura no podía comprender lo dicho por la mujer

— fue mi decisión – contesto la Uchiha – sabía que yo era la única que podía detenerlo, lo supe al momento que lo tuve en frente y no hizo nada, solo se limitó a verme como solo él lo hacía desde que éramos niños – su voz se empezó a quebrar – sabía lo que me decía su mirada pero no pude. Decidí por mi felicidad personal sobre la de mi clan, sobre la de mi familia. – su voz se escuchaba triste – cuando estaba determinada a seguir el mismo camino que Itachi fue que sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de miedo – su voz cambio a ser un murmullo – nunca antes los había visto, no comprendía porque me veía así, no quería que me viera así. mi voz no salía de mi pecho y mis pies no me obedecían, solo fue hasta que baje mi mirada que vi como una espada me atravesaba –

Sakura solo se quedó callada, poco sabia porque esa mujer estaba en esa sala, porque el tercero la tomo y oculto como uno de los más grandes secretos de la aldea, uno que casi competía con la razón de Itachi para acabar con todos en su clan

— vi como Itachi entro en una desesperación tan grande que su cuerpo se cubrió de un brillo morado – continuo la mujer – después solo vi oscuridad, yo no quería dejar a Itachi solo, herido y temeroso… me aferre a lo que me quedaba de vida… no permitiría irme así de este mundo – resoplo cansada – cuando desperté la oscuridad permanecía ante mí pero las voces eran diferentes, era el tercer Hokage quien me hablaba y me dijo que yo era la única mujer sobreviviente de mi clan y que mis ojos robados al igual que mi corazón herido no me permitirían tener una vida normal–

Sus manos delinearon las vendas recién colocadas vendas que cubrían sus ojos

— siento todo lo que pasaste, siento la perdida de tus ojos… siento que estuvieras sola todo este tiempo Uchiha-san – a Sakura le era imposible no derramar unas lágrimas después de escuchar tan triste confesión

— solo llámame Izumi… — continuo la pelinegra

Itachi en la cama de junto solo fingía dormir dándoles la espalda, todos esos años pensó que estaba muerta, pensando que ese era su castigo por confiar en esa mujer que mato a la única persona que podía detener completamente todos sus pensamientos con el simple hecho de mirarlo

—"como te volveré a ver la cara después de todo lo que te hice sufrir" – pensó mientras sentía como el peso del mundo estaba sobre su pecho dejando lo casi sin aliento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru veía el campo de batalla y no sabía cómo era que la situación se había deteriorado tan rápido

En definitiva los Akatsuki no eran personas normales, sobre todo el de menor estatura de ambos

—"¿qué está pasando?"—pensaba y analizaba todo su entorno buscando el indicio a un Genjutsu –"Nada puede sobrevivir a que le corten la cabeza" –

Pocos minutos antes Kotetsu e Izumo habían logrado cortarle la cabeza a ese sujeto gracias a que eran una de las parejas más poderos en ataque combinados

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los de Konoha cuando la cabeza empezó a insultar y a maldecir a su compañero para que lo uniera de nuevo. Bajo la incrédula mirada de todos, el otro Akatsuki enmascarado solo se acercó como si nada y unió el cuerpo con la cabeza cercenada para que volviera a envestir contra todos en ese lugar

— ¿así fue como acabaron con Chiriku? – pregunto Asuma mientras se sujetaba su brazo ensangrentado

— **SI** – grito con voz enloquecida el que anteriormente era oji violeta. su cuerpo se había vuelto negro como el carbón y aparecieron líneas blancas semejando sus huesos, su cabello se tornó blanco y sus ojos cambiaron de color para dejar su esclerótica negra y sus pupilas blancas – **ÉL FUE UN SACRIFICIO PARA EL GRAN Y PODEROSO JASHIN** –

Como todo un psicópata con la guadaña de tres filos que ocupaba como arma se cortó la mejilla, solo que no paso lo que cualquiera intuiría que sucedería. No salió sangre

En cambio, Asuma dio una mueca de dolor y su mejilla empezó a sangrar

Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua con frustración, no encontraba la forma de rescatar a su sensei, todo lo que hacían terminaría por herirlo mas

— el circulo – dijo en voz baja

Todo empezó a ser más extraño cuando ese sujeto se posó dentro de un extraño circulo con el símbolo del colgante que llevaba en el cuello, ahí fue que su piel cambio de color y su maestro empezó a sufrir las heridas que eran infligidas en el Akatsuki

— **HIDAN** – grito cansado el compañero de este – **TERMINA CON ESTO QUE TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE IR A COBRAR LA RECOMPENSA POR ESTE MOCOSO** – como si no pasara nada tomo el cuerpo del adolecente que los veía con odio. Lo sujeto en el aire a la vista de todos

Asuma solo apretó la mandíbula, ese adolecente era uno de los dos monjes desaparecidos y el que intuían era un pseudo Jinchūriki

— **YO NO ME QUEJE CUANDO ESTUVISTE DENTRO DE ESE HEDIONDO LUGAR COBRANDO LA RECOMPENSA DEL OTRO SUJETO** – contesto el llamado Hidan

Su compañero solo gruño, eso no era verdad en absoluto. Se había quejado tanto que tuvieron que sacarlo del sitio

— **¿dónde está?** – pregunto fríamente Asuma

Cuando los encontraron por fin ya no tenían el cuerpo de su amigo

— **NO TE PREOCUPES, PRONTO ESTARÁS JUNTO A ÉL…** – Hidan se clavó su guadaña en la pierna haciendo que Asuma se quejara del dolor – **…JUNTO A AL GRAN JASHIN** –

El filo de las tres hojas, con fuerza se dirigió al pecho del peliblanco

Shikamaru solo apresuro su Jutsu de posesión de sombras. sus encías sangraron por la presión de sus dientes al ver que no llegaría a tiempo, no lograría detener el filo de esa arma antes de que acabara con la vida de su maestro

El lugar se quedó en silencio al ver como la afiladas hojas curvas estaban profundamente clavadas en el pecho del peliblanco

Kotetsu e Izumo solo se quedaron quietos cuando vieron como azuma perdía fuerza en sus pies y caía de rodilla

Tan distraídos estaban que no notaron que el segundo Akatsuki se puso detrás de ellos con la intención de eliminarlos por completo

Shikamaru solo veía todo con la frustración de no poder detener la ejecución de todo su equipo

— **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH** – grito el Akatsuki de ojos verdes al sentiré como una espada se clavaba por su espalda y atravesaba su corazón

En la confusión el sujeto que mato al Akatsuki tomo a Izumo y Kotetsu para dejarlos junto a Shikamaru, el pelinegro sonrió al reconocer al castaño que se paro junto a el

- **QUIEN INTERFIERE CON LA VOLUNTAD DE JASHIN** – Hidan estaba enloquecido, al ver con un centenar de delgadas cadenas doradas se llevaban a su sacrificio

— **NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAS A MI SUPERIOR** – Karin estaba enojada viendo como salía mucha sangre de la boca y pecho de Asuma

Sin que se lo esperada Hidan, unas cadenas doradas salieron del suelo y lo levantaron. Enseguida un puño lo catapulto a estrellarse junto al edificio que estaba en medio de ese camino olvidado

— **eso te pasa por jugar con tus enemigos** – dijo su compañero mientras se paraba como si nada bajo la mirada incrédula de quien lo apuñalo– **me pagaras por hacer que perdiera el corazón Doton (tierra)—**

— **CÁLLATE KAKUZU** – grito Hidan saliendo de bajo de los escombros de lo que fue una de las paredes de esos sucios baños públicos. De nuevo con su piel blanca y cabello purpura suave

— llegaron justo a tiempo – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro al tiempo que una parvada de cuervos llegaba y creaba una bola con sus cuerpos, al desaparecer mostro a un cuarto integrante del nuevo equipo junto al joven monje secuestrado – me alegra que te dieras cuenta del sello – voltea a ver a la pelirroja que llegaba junto a el

— ¿he?... si… claro… el sello – el reflejo de los lentes impidió que se viera como sus ojos se dirigían discretamente al sello pintado en el piso

—"que hace ese sello"—pensó al no reconocerlo ni entenderlo

— voy a ignorar eso – una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Shikamaru – lo más importante es curar a Asuma-sensei –

— ¿y dónde está el médico? – pregunto Kotetsu al no reconocer a nadie como tal

— **CUIDADO** – grito Chōji al ver como un ataque se acercaba

Antes de tener tiempo de responder quien era el medico tuvieron que huir de un ataque Suiton que destrozo el lugar donde todos estaban reunidos

— **es mejor que me regresen a mi recompensa si quieren tener una muerte rápida** – dijo Kakuzu de manera muy fría parado junto a un monstro con una extraña mascara

— **HARUNO-SAMA, CURE A ASUMA** — Aoba un Shinobi de cabello negro con un peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad y lentes negros grito desde el otro extremo del camino de tierra que era el campo de batalla

— **NOSOTROS LOS DETENDREMOS MIENTRAS TRABAJA** – Raido, el líder del equipo de cabello castaño y una cicatriz que le abarcaba la mitad de la cara, junto a Kotetsu e Izumo también se dirigieron contra los tres enemigos

— Karin, tú no eres una médico ninja – dijo con incredulidad Shikamaru

El la conocía, podía ser la hermana de Sakura, pero eso no significaba que también fuera una médico ninja

—no lo soy – dio un susurro Karin – soy un suministro médico – termino sobándose su abrazo por sentirse incomoda por las miradas de Chōji y Shikamaru

La Hokage le había dado la opción de negarse pero saber que estaban contra Akatsuki le hizo darse cuenta que era necesaria su habilidad, así que por primera vez fue voluntaria a ir en una misión en exclusiva para ello, aunque eso no quitaba la sensación de miedo de que la vieran de otra manera en la aldea

Con temor se acercó a Asuma y le extendió su brazo lista para que la mordiera

Azuma con la vista nublada pero todavía consiente de su entorno arqueo las cejas

—so… solo muerda – dijo tímidamente Karin

Asuma no supo que hacer

— **SOLO HÁGALO** – grito cuando con sus cadenas detuvo al enloquecido fanático religioso que por poco llega al monje que todavía seguía amarrado en los brazos de Chōji

Asuma solo hizo lo que ordenaba la Haruno rogando que su esposa no se enterada y lo considerada un degenerado

Ante el asombro de Shikamaru, Chōji y del mismo Asuma. Todas las energías perdidas se recuperaban y la herida fatal de su pecho era sanada

— Por eso nos dijo la Hokage que era una misión clase S todo lo viéramos – murmuro Chōji

Shikamaru solo entrecerró los ojos al ver como unas ligeras ojeras de cansancio aparecían debajo de los ojos de Karin

— me… menos platica y más acción – dijo Karin para salir del incomodo momento

Podía tener mucho Chakra comparando a personas de su misma edad pero traer a las personas de las puertas de la muerte nunca era fácil y le consumía mucha energía, tanto física como mental

Sus cadenas poco a poco desaparecían por falta de Chakra

Azuma incrédulo se paró sin sentir dolor alguno

—¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto

— es un secreto que me gustaría que guardara y preguntara a la Hokage – contesto un poco evasiva Karin

— **CUIDADO** – grito Aoba

Shikamaru jalo a Karin antes que una columna de fuego la carbonizara

Todos vieron como una criatura muy similar a la que lanzo el ataque Suiton de un principio aparecía detrás de ellos con una máscara diferente. Hecho de un material que parecían ser miles de hilos enredados para darle la forma de un grotesco muñeco

— ¿Marionetas? – pregunto Chōji al ver que no parecían vivos

— no lo sé, siento algo vivo en su interior, en el pecho – dijo Karin sin quitarle los ojos de encima todavía en los brazos de Shikamaru

— esa técnica tuya te cansa mucho verdad – dedujo Shikamaru al ver lo lenta que se movía después de curar a Azuma

Karin solo miro a otro lado avergonzada

— **no es como que te interese** – dijo a la defensiva, no sabía que pensaban ellos de su nueva habilidad

— si no es necesario, no te permitiré volverla a ocuparla por hoy – dijo muy serio Shikamaru – puedo deducir que si la ocupas demasiado puedes morir verdad – afirmo

Karin sorprendida solo asintió, nunca pensó que no la verían como un recurso prescindible

— ¿porque? – salió como un murmullo de su garganta

— Naruto no me perdonaría si te dejo morir – contesto Shikamaru con una sonrisa – y además le prometí a Temari que protegería a la novia de su pequeño hermano – eso ultimo lo dijo avergonzado viendo a otro lado

Karin solo cambio su color pálido natural de su cara a uno rojo intenso

— **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Multi Tamaño Parcial)— se escuchó el grito de Chōji y un enorme puño paso demasiado cerca de Shikamaru y Karin para estrellarse en contra un tercer monstro a sus espaldas

Los efectos del Jutsu no fueron los que espero Chōji al no poder impactar en contra de la marioneta cuando su gigantesco puño no pudo tocarlo gracias a una pared de viento que circulaba como un poderoso tornado alrededor del monstro de gruesos hilos negros

Karin se bajó de los brazos del pelinegro, jalo de su cintura un pergamino y de él salió su enorme Zanbato lista para atacar

—"no puedo desperdiciar Chakra en mis cadenas"—pensó al ver como el número de enemigos se multiplicaba – "es demasiado peligroso"—

La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Obito llego a su cabeza

– **NO PERMITIERE QUE SUCEDA DE NUEVO** – grito infundiendo un poco de Chakra **Raiton** (Rayo) en su enorme espada para después ir en contra del monstro con la máscara de agila color Azul que se defendió con el elemento **Fūton** (Viento)

Shikamaru se quedo atrás, analizando todo el entorno mientras protegía al chico que solo daba gritos ahogados por estar todavía amordazado

Veía como Raido y Aoba se las ingeniaban para que el pelimorado llamado Hidan no se acercara al círculo pintado en el piso y siguiera con sus ataques indetenibles en contra de su próxima victima

Azuma, Izumo y Kotetsu estaban peleando en contra del segundo Akatsuki quien controlaba a las otras tres bestias negras ocasionándoles grandes problemas al tener que esquivar los ataques **Katon** (fuego) y **Suiton** (agua) que salían de la boca de las marionetas agregándole que no podían tocar directamente al que se identificó como Kakuzu por la ligera capa de Chakra **Raiton** que desprendía su cuerpo

—¿acaso son inmortales? – pensó consternado al recordar que decapitaron al Akatsuki llamado Hidan y como Raido el Tokubetsu Jōnin especializado en asesinato le atravesó el corazón a Kakuzu. Era imposible que no muriera ninguno de los dos

— **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH** – se escuchó el grito de Karin al ser arrojada a la mitad de las tres batallas por un poderoso ataque Fūton que no pudo bloquear al ser superado su limitado Chakra Raiton en su espada

Intentar ahorrar el mayor Chakra posible le había salido muy caro… de nuevo

— **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Multi Tamaño Parcial)— de nuevo Chōji hizo crecer sus dos manos y brazos a enormes medidas, juntándolas como un partillo golpeo al monstro de mascara de águila con líneas azules para estrellarlo en contra de otro de los monstros negros, solo que este tenía la máscara de tigre con líneas rojas

El golpe fue tan brutal que ambos cuerpos salieron expulsados hacia atrás para destrozar mas al edificio que contenía a los baños públicos

— **Hidan** – mascullo Kakuzu

— **ya lo sé, ya lo sé** – dijo con voz maniática mientras luchaba en contra de los dos Jōnin elite – **solo déjame dar al gran Jashin el sacrificio que se escapó de la muerte** –

Hidan no entendía como sobrevivió pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionar fácilmente

— Aoba no dejes que llegue a ese círculo – dijo Raido

Su voz era cansada, se especializaba en el asesinato sigiloso por ello estaba acostumbrado a dar golpes fulminantes a batallas largas. Por ello no le fue difícil acabar con el corazón de su primera víctima, y no entendía como seguía caminando como si nada, después estaba el otro sujeto que ya le había dado algunos cortes mortales, incluyendo cortarle un brazo que seguía tirado en la mitad de ese campo de batalla y no moría, ni siquiera sangraba como era debido

— ¿Sabes que hace ese sello? – pregunto Aoba

— no lo sé pero si quiere llegar a él no debe ser nada bueno – confeso Raido

— **MUERAN** – grito enloquecido Hidan

— no permitiré que me quiten mi recompensa – dijo Kakuzu viendo como Shikamaru custodiaba a su presa – Pain prometió una buena paga por ese Jinchūriki—

Karin, todavía aturdida por el golpe, lo escucho y concentrándose un poco sintió lo que se escondía dentro del joven monje

— No es posible – abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse — el Kyūbi —

Sentía que dentro de ese chico se encontraba la energía de la bestia encerrada en Naruto y Hinata

Kakuzu aprovechó que varios de los Shinobis de la hoja se distrajeron por las palabras de la pelirroja y de los escombros salió un monstro con dos máscaras, una azul de águila y otra roja de tigre

— desaparece – dijo con parsimonia Kakuzu

Un tornado de fuego se dirigió a Karin que al estar medio inconsciente no pudo escapar

Asuma no lo pensó y con su cuerpo envolvió al de Karin, de inmediato fueron cubiertos por las llamas

— **NO ES JUSTO, EL DEBERÍA SER EL SACRIFICIO DEL GRAN JASHIN** – grito Hidan al ver como el que se escapó de las manos de su dios desaparecía en el tornado de fuego

— **NO** – grito Shikamaru al ver la muerte segura de sus compañeros

Kakuzu aprovechando la confusión de Izumo y Kotetsu, infundio en sus brazos Chakra Raiton y los golpeo con la intención de atravesarlos

Kotetsu se dio cuenta del ataque y arrojo lejos a su compañero

— lo siento — fue lo que dijo antes de recibir el ataque que le perforo el estomago

— **KOTETSU** – grito Izumo

El grito desequilibro a Aoba y Raido, que vieron como tres de sus compañeros morían a manos de esos Akatsuki

— **QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO BASURAS** – grito Hidan y con el mango de su guadaña los golpeo enviándolos lejos de su camino

No quería mancharse con sangre mediocre, solo quería por el momento dar como sacrificio a Asuma quien demostró un poder parecido al suyo al dejar las puertas de la muerte tan fácilmente

— **SI ME APRESURO TALVEZ TODAVÍA SE LO PUEDA DAR AL GRAN JASHIN COMO SACRIFICIO** – grito mientras se acercaba al sello en el piso

Al final una risa maniática resonó por el lugar

— no puede ser – murmuro Shikamaru al ver dos siluetas aparecer cuando el tornado de fuego se desvanecía

— interesante movimiento – dijo Kakuzu analizando cómo fue que esos dos no se convirtieron en cenizas — tienes un corazón **Fūton** (viento) —

Asuma respiraba con dificultad mientras su cuerpo y ropa desprendía vapor por estar todavía muy calientes

Su espalda y brazos estaban ennegrecidos con dolorosas quemaduras, pero no eran tan graves como las de la persona que estaba en sus brazos. Al igual que el Jōnin, Karin tenia quemada la espalda solo que en ella se podía distinguir sus huesos sobresalir de la piel quemada

— lo siento mi querido rey, no logre protegerte como era debido – dijo mientras caminaba despacio a donde estaba Shikamaru

— no te olvides de este cuerpo – dijo Kakuzu intrigado de que harían a continuación los futuros cadáveres

Sin contemplación aventó a Kotetsu que con trabajos respiraba sus últimos alientos de vida

El Sarutobi lo tomo como pudo y siguió su camino

— cuídalos – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de Shikamaru – recuerda quien es la pieza del Rey en este juego llamado vida –

 _"_ _Shikamaru, sabes a quien represente la pieza del rey en el Shogi"_

Recordó una de las tantas platicas que tuvo con su sensei Shikamaru

Asuma con esas últimas palabras se encamino a pelear contra los cuatro enemigos que quedaban

— Karin, despierta—Shikamaru lo primero que reviso fue que siguiera con vida sintiendo el débil latido de su corazón

Se veía muy mal con el cabello quemado hasta la nuca, y la piel carbonizada de su espalda y brazos

—espero que funcione – dijo Shikamaru al ponerla de costado con cuidado para hacer que ella misma se mordiera su antebrazo, justo al lado de la marca que dejo los dientes de Asuma

Pudo ver como las heridas de Karin sanaban a un ritmo impresionante, cuando sus heridas dejaron de ser mortales pero seguían siendo dolorosas la pelirroja abrió los ojos en pánico

— **¿Qué sucedió?—** pregunto asustada – lo último que recuerdo es sentir como un pequeño tornado de viento frio intentaba detener a las llamas que quemaban mi cuerpo – dijo intentando sentarse

— Asuma-sensei te salvo… tuve que acerté ocupar tu habilidad en ti misma porque no hubieras sobrevivido para llegar a la aldea – dijo Shikamaru un poco aliviado de que no estuviera en peligro de muerte

— urrggg – un quejido los interrumpió

Karin vio como Kotetsu estaba desangrándose a un lado de ellos, con un orificio en el estómago. Sin pensarlo dirigió su antebrazo a la boca del Chūnin herido

— Karin, estas muy débil, tal vez no sobrevivas si lo salvas – dijo Shikamaru, sonaba egoísta pero prefería que se salvara la gente cercana a el

— me prometí que no volvería a pasar lo que le sucedió a Obito-sensei – y con ello hizo que el inconsciente Kotetsu la mordiera

Shikamaru espero la más que pudo y cuando sintió que la vida de Karin se iba de su cuerpo interrumpió el contacto entre los dos

— testaruda como tu hermana – murmuro Shikamaru al recordar que Sakura igualmente estuvo muchas veces al borde de la muerte por salvar a sus pacientes – lo lograste—

Tanto Karin como Kotetsu estaban inconsciente y con vida

Sarutobi junto a Izumo y Chōji encaraban a Kakuzu, Hidan y sus dos marionetas negras

— es mejor que te rindas – advirtió Asuma

Kakuzu solo levanto una ceja

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estas con ventaja en esta pelea? – dijo analíticamente

— en que nos subestimaste – la voz de Raido apareció de la nada mientras con una espada atravesaba el corazón de otra marioneta negra

La marioneta con líneas celestes dio un rugido antes de que su máscara se rompiera y lo que era su cuerpo calleara como un manojo de hilos negros

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kakuzu una parvada de cuervos ataco a la segunda marioneta

— **HIDAN, YA TERMINA CON ESTO O ME LARGO SIN TI, YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR PERDIENDO CORAZONES POR UNA TONTERÍA** – grito enojado

— crees que te dejaremos huir – dijo confiado Asuma

— no pienso hablar con un muerto – contesto Kakuzu para después poner su cuerpo firme con un manto de Chakra Raiton

Asuma se puso en guardia. no pensó que el ataque vendría en forma de una explosión a espaldas del oji verde

La explosión de fuego hizo que los Shinobis de Konoha se taparan la cara al momento que la parvada de cuervos se dispersaba

— estuvo cerca – dijo Aoba cuando se volvió a formar a partir de los cuervos que se dispersaron, sus ropas estaban un poco quemadas y sus anteojos negros agrietados

— **HIDAN ME LARGO, TÚ TE QUEDAS SOLO** – grito Kakuzu al momento que la única marioneta que le quedaba desaparecía y volvía a aparecer detrás de Shikamaru

Sin que pudiera evitarlo la marioneta tomo al joven monje y reunió una cantidad exagerada de Chakra en las dos mascaras que formaban su rostro

— **NO LO HARÁS** – grito Shikamaru y realizo una serie de sellos

La marioneta por alguna razón a segundos de disparar elevo su rostro haciendo que el ataque combinado de fuego y viento se dirigiera al cielo donde exploto sin ocasionar daño alguno

— **EL SACRIFICIO AL GRAN JASHIN HA SIDO RECLAMADO** – grito Hidan

Shikamaru que todavía sostenía a la criatura gracias a su Jutsu de posesión de sombras solo pudo ver como el peliblanco tenía su guadaña atravesando su cuerpo, entrando por el pecho y saliendo por su espalda. Un golpe mucho más brutal y profundo que el primero

Asuma solo tenía la mirada desconcertada, se tocó el pecho sintiendo la sangre mojando su uniforme y callo de cara al piso sin que nada lo detuviera

Shikamaru al ver caer a su maestro no pudo sostener su técnica, momento que aprovecharon ambos Akatsuki para escapar del lugar y la marioneta tomaba al monje junto a Shikamaru

— me debes dos corazones – fue lo que dijo Kakuzu al momento que desaparecían los dos Akatsuki del lugar junto con el monje secuestrado

El extremo ataque de fuego que exploto en el cielo formo nubes de lluvia que pronto desataron su furia en forma de una inclemente lluvia

Shikamaru se acercó aturdido al cuerpo inerte de su maestro

— esta muerto – dijo al cerrarle los ojos que todavía tenían una expresión de asombro al no esperar la muerte

Chōji empezó a llorar

— **Karin tal vez pueda salvarlo** – dijo como una última esperanza el Akimichi

Shikamaru solo negó con la cabeza

— ella está al borde de la muerte, no puedo hacer algo que la mate. Ni a pesar que eso signifique que Asuma-sensei no regrese a la aldea – su voz intentaba ser fuerte pero sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que eran ocultadas por la lluvia que bajaba por su rostro

Como un último acto, sentó al cuerpo sin vida de su maestro en lo que quedaba de la pared del edificio atrás de ellos. Saco una cajetilla casi llena de cigarros y el encendedor que se encontraban ocultos en el chaleco Jōnin de Asuma. encendió un cigarro posicionándolo en la boca de su sensei como una última ofrenda al que fue su maestro en vida

Mientras los dos adolescentes que fueron alumnos de Asuma se despedían. Aoba, Raido e Izumo se encargaban de atender las heridas que todavía quedaban en los cuerpos de Karin y Kotetsu

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el campo de entrenamiento quince de Konoha, en medio de un centenar de Kage Bunshin de Naruto y Hinata, la pelinegra original intentaba hacer que su nuevo intento por agregar un Chakra elemental al Rasengan no terminara en fracaso como las ocasiones anteriores

Ese día era especialmente difícil, su mente no se encontraba tratando de controlar a la masa inestable de Chakra giratorio junto al Chakra Katon que le intentaban infundir dos clones de ella enfrente suyo

Su mente y hasta se podría decir que su vista estaba en los recuerdos de los últimos días. Algo había pasado que no la dejaba concentrarse, le quitaba el apetito y no le permitía dormir en las noches

 _"_ _Uzumaki-sama gracias por su apoyo"_

Resonó en sus recuerdos y podía verlo tan palpable como si en verdad estuviera de nuevo ahí, oculta de tras de la pared viendo como la pequeña rubia abrasaba a su hermano

De nuevo en la realidad una fuerte corriente de aire caliente hizo que su cabello revoloteara por todos lados. Su mirada estaba furibunda y en su cara se posaba una mueca enojada, el centenar de copias que estaba rodeándola no se veía mejor

 _"_ _Con esto estoy segura de que podre ayudarlo y también demostrar que soy algo más que una fábrica de niños"_

Su recuerdo mostraba que en las manos de la rubia se encontraba un pergamino sellado, mientras la muchacha agradecía incontables veces inclinándose, y en el último momento no solo se inclinó y agradeció con la cabeza

—"esa zorra"—pensó Hinata al recordar como el menudo cuerpo de la adolecente saltaba sobre Naruto para abrasarlo por el cuello y besarlo en una mejilla, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara

De nuevo en donde se encontraba su cuerpo físicamente un pequeño torbellino proveniente de varias direcciones hizo que su larga cabellera se moviera frenéticamente

 _"_ _No fue nada Akane-chan"_

La voz de su hermano avergonzada y tímida inundo sus recuerdos. Nunca había visto así a su hermano, ni siquiera frente a Sakura, su antiguo; o eso esperaba; amor no correspondido

— **no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré** – decía una y otra vez Hinata sintiendo de nuevo ese sabor amargo en la boca, un vacío en el estómago que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su hermano, en cómo se estaba alejando de su lado

Ni cuando Akane se había ido de la aldea junto a Ino, Sai y un desconocido, ese sentimiento había desaparecido, ya que en más de una ocasión en las noches había escuchado como su hermano entre suspiros decía el nombre de esa "niña"

La corriente de viento se intensifico, al igual que el calor, pero a ella no le importo. No tenía sentido nada si su hermano se iba de su lado

— **"** **ya no soy la misma de hace dos años"—** pensaba furiosa viendo como la esfera azul-rojizo que tenía en las manos se teñía poco a poco de un rojo mientas tres esferas más pequeñas rojas como fuego giraban alrededor como si de lunas se tratara– **"esta ocasión no dejare que lo aparten de mi lado"** —las tres pequeñas esferas entraron agresivamente a la esfera principal del Rasengan volviéndola completamente roja y empezando a formar llamas entre las corrientes frenéticas del Chakra

— **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVA A IRSE DE MI LADO** – grito antes de que la esfera de sus manos resplandeciera en un blanco intenso

— **HINATA** – grito desesperado Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura caminaba a paso lento por las calles de la aldea, en sus manos llevaba una canasta con enormes píldoras de color marrón

Sus pensamientos se centraban en las personas que atendía por las madrugadas, aquellas que en los libros de textos figuraban como muertos o desertores. No sabía si ella hubiera sido capaz de soportar lo que Izumi sufrió. Casi ser asesinada por la persona que más ama, casi morir frente a esta misma, y ver como la ira y tristeza lo consumía no era su definición de una historia de amor

— Sasuke-kun – salió como un suspiro —¿Qué debería hacer?—

Su pregunta era válida, ella no sabía si quería saber su respuesta, no quería abandonar lo que sentía por el pelinegro, pero sabía que él no la quería, que quería a alguien muy cercana a ella y que esa persona también correspondía sus sentimientos

—"tal vez necesito la opinión de alguien más"—pensó cansada de que su corazón le doliera cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que estuvieron Hinata y Sasuke la última vez que se vieron

A pesar que el Uchiha atravesó el hombro de Hinata con su espada, en los ojos de ambos se veía todo lo contrario a odio

— Moegi – dijo en voz alta Sakura – ven por favor, necesito preguntarte algo –

La mencionada dio un salto, ella pensaba que era buena espiando a las personas ya que había logrado eludir en ocasiones al ojo blanco de su principal competidora para llegar al corazón del joven Sarutobi

Sakura vio como la niña se acercaba, se veía que intentaba mantener su fachada de indiferencia, pero todavía se notaba que estaba nerviosa por ser descubierta

Lo que le llamo la atención a la pelirrosa fue lo cambiada que estaba la niña. Todavía recordaba a la risueña niña que le encantaba hacer bromas junto a Konohamaru y Hanabi. La preadolescente frente a ella no se parecía en nada a ese recuerdo

—"sé que cambiamos nuestra personalidad durante la adolescencia pero… esto"—pensó torciendo un poco la boca

No había nada de color en las ropas de la pelinaranja. un vestido negro hasta los tobillos con aberturas en ambos extremos empezando a la altura del nacimiento de sus muslos para darle movilidad con el extra que también le daba acceso al porta Kunais que tenía amarrado en su pierna derecha, las vendas blancas las ocupaba como si fueran medias cubriendo por completo la extensión de sus piernas. La parte superior estaba cubierta por una chamarra idéntica a las que ocupaba Hinata para ocultar su físico pero esta era de color negra sin ningún tipo de adorno sobre ella, su largo cabello a la cintura caía sin vida tapándole la mitad de la cara dejando sus ojos; un poco extraños por dar una mirada muy penetrante y escalofriante; ocultos debajo de una ligera sombra

—"que haría que cambiara tanto"—pensó, había tantas razones desde las más perturbadoras que podrían hacerle a una inocente niña, hasta las más efímeras que cualquiera consideraría una pérdida de tiempo

Moegi con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra mostrando indiferencia pensaba a mil por hora la forma de que esa persona no se enojara

—"necesito que me permita ser su amiga, así podre acercarme de nuevo a Konohamaru"—pensaba Moegi la razón por la que decidió seguir a la pelirrosa

Sakura abrió la boca para preguntarle del porqué de su aspecto aunque se arrepintió, haberla visto unas cuantas veces en su vida no le hacia su amiga, ni nadie que pudiera preguntarle algo tan privado

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? – pregunto amable Sakura, la logro percibir desde que salió del hospital como la seguía a la distancia

—solo tenía curiosidad – contesto viendo a todos lados nerviosa

—¿de qué tenías curiosidad?—pregunto con duda Sakura

— **"** **DEMONIOS"** —grito en su cabeza Moegi

— etto… etto… — sus ojos se movían rápidamente para encontrar la excusa y no delatarse. Fue cuando vio la canasta con píldoras medicas – quería saber si podía enseñarme Ninjutsu médico – salió de su boca sin pensar realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, no era la primera que se acercaban a ella por ese motivo pero las ocasiones anteriores era para que intercediera con la Hokage para que las entrenara

— es muy halagador – dijo con un tono rosáceo en los pómulos mientras con su mano libre se tocaba una mejilla y su cadera hacia que su cuerpo girada ligeramente en ambos sentidos del reloj –todavía no me permiten tomar discípulos, si quieres te puedo recomendar con buenos médicos que te enseñarían con gusto –

—haa – dijo desilusionada Moegi. No por la negativa de ser su aprendiz, sino porque no tendría excusa para pasar tiempo con ella – no importa… ¿pero qué es eso? – pregunto por las píldoras que no reconocía

Sakura al ver las píldoras recordó la razón por la que pidió que se acercara

— hmp, son píldoras especiales – dio una parca contestación – ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –

Moegi solo asintió sin saber que tramaba la pelirrosa

Sakura emprendió su camino de nuevo, solo que ahora la pelinaranja se encontraba caminando junto a ella con expresión desconcertada. Sus manos sudaban, sus pies caminaban por su propia voluntad, se sentía tan nerviosa que no podía quedarse en un solo sitio. Solo su autocontrol evitaba que saliera corriendo a toda velocidad

— ¿tú sabes lo que es querer estar al lado de una persona? – salió de la garganta de la pelirrosa

Moegi solo dio una mueca extraña

— **que estúpida soy** – dijo Sakura al ver la expresión de su acompañante – **eres casi una niña, está claro que no lo sabes** –

— seré una niña – dijo Moegi un poco ofendida – pero se lo que es esperar ver a esa persona pasar frente tuyo, esperar que te dedique aunque sea una efímera mirada y poder darle las gracias por ayudarte en tus labores por muy poca que sea esta ayuda – su voz estaba poco apagada – sé lo que se siente ver como esas miradas, esos agradecimientos, sean menos frecuentes. Ver como alguien más se gana sus sonrisas y… su… corazón, ver como la otra persona le dedica sus pensamientos y sus palabras… – se tomó el pecho y empezó a llorar – sentir… como se… marchita tu alma al darte cuenta que no importa lo que te esfuerces… nunca… estarás… a su lado —

Sakura solo detuvo su andar de nuevo, la niña describía lo que fue y son los pensamientos en cuanto a Sasuke. En la academia se desvivía para llamar su atención, una mirada fugas era suficiente para ella. Cuando los equipos se formaron y ella quedo con Naruto y Hinata no podía creer su mala suerte; al final encontró una familia en ellos pero ese sentimiento de hacer las cosas para que Sasuke la tomara en cuenta prevalecía en ella

Ensombreció los ojos al recordar lo que le hizo prometerle a Naruto, su inmadurez y sentimientos hicieron que su mente no pensara en su momento de las consecuencias de sus palabras de ese entonces. Ver como los dos Uzumaki sufrieron por ello la hizo madurar, darse cuenta que todo tiene consecuencias, tal vez ya no buscaba la aprobación efímera de Sasuke pero su corazón todavía clamaba porque el azabache solo pensara en ella

Era cierto que su alma sufría y más cuando comprendió que Sasuke solo la utilizo la última vez, con unas cuantas palabras la hizo olvidar que tenía que detenerlo. Intentar que no se volviera a ir de su lado

Sakura solo se acercó a la niña, ya no necesitaba preguntarle porque cambio su aspecto, ahora sabía que era el grito desesperado por decir que no le importaba la vida si esa persona no estaba a su lado. Se parecían más de lo que imaginaba en un principio

— disculpa, no quería incomodarte – dijo Sakura agachándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la niña – acompáñame y cuando termine te invito a comer – termino con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza

Moegi solo quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, no era lo que planeaba, ni siquiera lo que quería pero esas palabras y la sonrisa al final hicieron que todo ese dolor en el pecho saliera, entre lágrimas solo asintió

El resto del camino solo fue silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sonidos ahogados que daba la niña al irse calmado

—…— Sakura iba a intentar romper el silencio cuando una explosión se le adelanto

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto asustada la niña

— vino del campo de entrenamiento – contesto con la cara seria Sakura

Mientras avanzaban en su carrera para llegar al campo de entrenamiento las explosiones se hacían más frecuentes

— **HINATA** – escucho el grito desesperado de varias personas

Una explosión se sintió de nuevo

— **HINATA** – de nuevo otra explosión acallo a la voz que ya era reconocible de Naruto

Cuando llegaron al borde del campo de entrenamiento parecía una zona de guerra, lo que alguna vez fue un extenso campo verde ahora estaba ennegrecido y en muchos lugares habían cráteres con una profundidad de un metro o menos

— **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVA A IRSE DE MI LADO –** se escuchó el grito de Hinata sosteniendo una bola llameante

— **HINATA** – escucho el grito desesperado de Naruto

Una explosión envolvió a ambos Uzumaki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata abrió los ojos sin comprender que hacía en ese lugar. Solo veía algo, no sabía que era, podría ser un lugar iluminado al punto que la enceguecía y creía ver todo blanco o un sitio sin luz, solo oscuridad amorfa y negra la rodeaba

Volteo todos lados sin reconocer el sitio y viendo la infinita nada, solo camino sin un rumbo fijo

— Hinata-neechan – escucho una voz pasar a sus espaldas

Hinata volteo al instante reconociendo esa voz, era la de su hermano. Su mente le decía que algo raro pasaba, esa voz era más aguda, mucho más joven

En efecto al poder enfocar a la fuente de esa voz pudo ver a un faro resplandeciente de amarillo y naranja correr por ese vacío sin forma

No lo pensó, siguió a esa figura que era la versión de seis años de su hermano

— apúrate Onee-chan, no quiero que te quedes muy atrás – escucho de nuevo a ese niño

Hinata claro que lo quería alcanzar pero por más rápido corriera no lo lograba

— te prometo que siempre estaré para cuidarte – escucho de nueva cuenta una voz a su espalda

La milésima de segundo que dejo de prestarle atención al niño rubio, este dejo de dar rastro alguno que alguna vez existió. Ahora se veía a su espalda como corría alejándose un niño rubio de doce años vestido con un extravagante traje naranja con azul en los hombros

De nuevo Hinata persiguió a esa versión de su hermano

— no importa que, siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo otra voz proveniente de otra versión de su hermano corriendo a sus espaldas

Como un fantasma el rubio de doce años dejó de existir dejando en su lugar una versión de dieciséis años vestido con sus pantalones ANBU y chamarra verde militar

Cuando volteo buscando a la fuente del sonido ya no estaba, solo escucho otra voz a sus espaldas

— no me importa donde estés, siempre encontrare la manera de llegar a ti – esta vez era una voz más madura de su hermano

No supo qué edad tenía su hermano, solo se veía mucho más alto, con su cabello un poco más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, chaleco Jōnin y la ropa negra estándar debajo

— te amo – dijo otra voz atrás de ella, una más adulta, con más experiencia y llena de seguridad

Esta ocasión al voltear noto que no estaba corriendo el rubio que vestía con un kimono tradicional negro. Al instante los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas

— cállate – susurro

— prometo que no dejare que nada nos separe – de nuevo la voz del adulto llego a sus oídos

— **CÁLLATE, NO LO DIGAS** – grito desesperada

Quería correr, cerrar los ojos y tapar su rostro con sus manos. Nada funcionaba, sus pies estaban clavados al suelo, sus ojos abiertos lo máximo posible y sus manos firmemente congeladas a sus costados

Vio con miedo y un sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas como una mujer estaba a su lado completamente vestida de blanco con un kimono tradicional para su boda

Estaba viendo la boda de su hermano, y no quería, ya no era el simple miedo de que se alejara y la dejara olvidada. Algo le quebraba el corazón y un sentimiento hacia que quisiera vomitar al ver como las dos fuertes manos de su hermano tomaban con delicadeza las níveas mejillas de la novia; que por acto del velo tradicional del kimono el cual ostentaba una llamativa flor roja y estar de perfil a ella, no le dejaba ver de quien se trataba; sellando su amor con un beso

— **PORQUE ME HACES ESTO** – grito desconsolada con la voz desgarrada por el odio hacia la mujer y la tristeza de que su hermano besara a alguien más que no fuera ella

Todo se desvaneció, se volvió negro y pudo hacerse un ovillo en el piso para llorar, llorar como nunca antes en su vida al ver cómo le quitaban a su hermano, a su Naruto

— lo prometiste… lo prometiste – repetía mientras lloraba en el suelo

Ahora su cuerpo temblando por el llanto era lo único que se veía en el lugar y sus sollozos lo único que se escuchaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La explosión que presenciaron Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato y Moegi fue enorme, mucho más que las anteriores cuando los Rasengan inconclusos de los clones de la pelinegra explotaron

Hinata y Naruto salieron despedidos hacia lados contrarios por la explosión

Sakura tiro lo que traía en las manos y se dirigió a Hinata que cayó cerca de ella. Se veía muy mal, su haori blanco estaba casi destruido, sus ropas quemadas en varios lugares y su piel blanca estaba ennegrecida por el fuego

— idiota, idiota – decía una y otra vez Sakura mientras de sus manos aparecía un brillo verde que llevaba a la quemada piel a su estado natural

Mientras tanto Moegi veía con asombro como Sakura curaba por completo en pocos segundos a la pelinegra. Solo que no supo que la mayor parte lo hizo la regeneración que le daba ser la Jinchūriki del Kyūbi

— esta vez sí estuvo cerca – se escuchó la voz de Kakashi acercarse a Sakura

Sakura levanto la vista, estaba visiblemente enojada viendo como el peliplata se acercaba con una cara seria junto a un maltrecho Naruto apoyado en su hombro

— **¿POR QUÉ NO LA DETUVIERON?—** grito al ver que no tenían mayor preocupación por la persona tendida en el piso

— no es que no quisiéramos, no sabíamos cuál de todas era la original – dijo de nuevo el Jōnin peliplata, en un ademan cansado señalo un punto indefinido a su espalda

Sakura volteo solo por instinto, viendo a Yamato tendido en el suelo jadeando de cansancio

Eso hizo que Sakura viera mejor el entorno viendo que en muchos puntos había pilares de madera y en los cráteres también se veían vestigios de estos

—¿Cómo está?—pregunto Naruto

— se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar – contesto Sakura

— entonces terminamos por hoy, necesito llevar a Yamato al hospital, se sobre esforzó intentando controlar este día a Hinata – esta vez fue Kakashi el que hablo mientras dejaba a Naruto quien ya se podía parar solo de nuevo

Cinco minutos después Naruto, Sakura y Moegi estaban a la sombra de un árbol esperando que Hinata despertara. El silencio era hasta cierto punto cómodo dándole la oportunidad a los tres de sumergirse en sus pensamientos

— cállate – el murmullo de Hinata todavía dormida rompió el silencio

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mucho al escuchar esas palabras

 _"_ _Porque lo hiciste"_

Resonó el recuerdo de cuando la Uzumaki fue atacada por Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru

— Porque me haces esto – las palabras apagadas por la inconciencia retumbaron en la cabeza y corazón de Sakura

—prometiste – fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios, esta vez cargado de tristeza acompañada de una solitaria lagrima

Sakura no lo soporto más, se paró y empezó a correr internándose en el bosque

Naruto no supo que paso pero la persiguió al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba llorando

— **SAKURA** – grito Naruto al ver como Sakura en su desesperación tropezó con una raíz y cayó en toda su extensión al suelo

Sakura no quiso levantarse, no tenía caso, por lo menos el dolor de ese golpe le indicaba que seguía viva, que el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose solo lo escucho ella

— que te pasa Sakura – la voz de Naruto la trajo de nuevo a la realidad mientras la levantaba sosteniéndola de los hombros

Naruto estaba preocupado, Sakura de un momento a otro se veía muy pálida y sus ojos color jade se notaban muertos

— ella lo quiere – murmuraba Sakura en voz alta por primera vez lo que más la aquejaba

—¿he?—Naruto no entendía nada mientras se sentaba y sostenía de los hombros a Sakura para que reaccionara

— lo ama – dijo de nuevo Sakura y un mar de lágrimas salió de sus ojos

— no entiendo Sakura-chan – a Naruto la situación ya lo estaba asustando, algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar

Las palabras del rubio por alguna razón enfurecieron a Sakura

— **QUE LA ESTÚPIDA DE HINATA AMA AL IMBÉCIL DE SASUKE** – grito enojada mientras se paraba y lo veía con cara homicida

Naruto se quedó con cara sorprendida, las palabras fueron escuchadas a la perfección por él, pero no las entendía… o no quería hacerlo

Sakura empezó a moverse errática y caminar en círculos al ver la cara perdida de Naruto

— **que Hinata ama a la persona que yo más quiero en el mundo** – dijo enojada Sakura, odiaba que le hicieran repetir lo que le quemaba el alma – y… y… él también la quiere – el enojo se convirtió en llanto cayendo de rodillas y llorando oculta detrás de sus manos

Naruto sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda y un viento frio le entumecía el cuerpo

—Hi… nata – logro articular

Un peso muerto callo en su estómago, y una ira insana en contra del pelinegro se apoderó de él

No se había sentido igual desde los cinco años, cuando vio cómo su tímida hermanita saludaba alegre a un niño pelinegro agarrado de la mano de su madre

Respiro profundo, apaciguando esa ira que no entendía, no era odio como el que sentía contra un enemigo, pero era un sentimiento acido que le quemaba la garganta

—"cálmate, es tu Onee-chan…"—pensaba mientras respiraba para no salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde y darle la paliza de su vida a Sasuke –"es… es natural que esto pase"—esas palabras le supieron muy mal – "¿pero…?"—

Esa era la gran interrogante a un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar. Uno que aparecía cada vez que un imbécil se acercaba a su hermana, cada vez ella que les dedicaba esa sonrisa que solo le debía dar a el

Resoplando pesadamente aparto un poco ese sentimiento, no era el momento para ello

Parándose de su lugar se acercó de nuevo a Sakura y la abrazo, permitiéndole a ella llorar abrigada por sus brazos

—"por alguna razón… la entiendo"— pensó Naruto todavía con los sentimientos revueltos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata despertó alterada, no recordaba como llego a estar debajo de ese árbol, sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos, y no tenía ninguna herida que había obtenido durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde

— ¿Madoka? – intento recordar el nombre de la niña que la veía con curiosidad

—Moegi –corrigió la niña

— ¿y Naruto-Niisan ? – pregunto un poco aturdida Hinata

— se fue por allá – Moegi señalo la dirección donde lo perdió de vista – se fue siguiendo a Haruno-san que corrió cuando la escucho hablar en sueños —

Los ojos rojo vino de la pelinegra se quedaron viendo fijo a la niña, sentía una opresión en el pecho pero no recordaba haber soñado nada

Con esa interrogante se dirigió donde le indico la niña

Moegi se quedó meditando un momento, bien podría irse de ese sitio. Aunque había algo que la detenía haciéndola dudar

—"realmente si quiero ir a comer con Haruno-san"—pensaba mientras se mordía el labio

Hinata caminaba a donde sentía que se encontraba su hermano, algo que había aprendido en los últimos meses era que esa calidez que sentía provenir del ambiente en distintas direcciones era la presencia de él, eso le facilitaba mucho encontrarlo en ocasiones

— ¿Qué soñé? – pensaba distraída por las palabras de la niña

— ¿ya estas mejor? – escucho la voz de su hermano

Por alguna razón sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, le gustaba que su hermano se preocupara por ella

— si, gracias—sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz melosa de Sakura

Entre miedo e ira se acercó a la fuente de las voces

Sakura estaba cansada, pero ese abrazo la ayudo a aclarar sus ideas. Sasuke era su primer amor y quien talvez ocuparía un gran espacio en su corazón y pensamientos durante el resto de su vida, pero si él no la quería, ¿Quién era ella para obligarlo?

— "sería diferente si él estuviera indeciso"—pensaba Sakura, que si solo le hubiera dado una señal de que si pensaba en ella algunas ocasiones estaba dispuesta a pelear sin importar de que se enfrentara a la persona que consideraba su pequeña hermana

— gracias por escucharme – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba cansada y un nivel mucho más bajo de lo acostumbrado, tampoco ayudaba que el abrazo y calor corporal de Naruto la adormilaron un poco

—"¿porque mi corazón no te escogió mejor a ti?" – se preguntaba; y no era la primera vez; viendo a su rubio compañero

Tenía tiempo haciéndose esa pregunto, sintiendo celos y preguntándose que era el rubio para ella, y hubo un punto donde se esforzó para que su corazón lo amara. Dándose cuenta al final que ella lo quería pero no de una forma sentimental, no de la forma que una mujer amaría a un hombre. Más bien era de una manera fraternal, de la manera que una niña ama a su padre o hermano

Ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era la hermana mayor de todos los que por azares del destino se convirtieron en su familia, pero en la intimidad de sus pensamientos se alegraba de que Naruto fuera una figura más fuerte que ella misma, una con la que se sentía segura como una niña pequeña. Una figura donde se sentía segura a su lado como si fuera su padre que nunca conoció

— no hay de que, para eso estoy a tu lado – contesto Naruto con su patentada sonrisa Uzumaki, mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza en un intento de que se calmara

Con cuidado y delicadeza le dio un beso en la frente de la pelirrosa. No supo que paso, solo lo hizo, tal vez solo era ese deseo de niño de realizar tal acto con la pelirrosa aunque cambio considerablemente el lugar donde deseaba darlo. Ese contacto no transmitía un sentimiento de lujuria ni deseo, era más bien el amor que un padre le transmite a su hijo cuando lo besa

Tenía tiempo de que se dio cuenta que Sakura solo era un capricho de su corazón, algo que le quería quitar a Sasuke solo porque su hermana había sufrido por su indiferencia. Con el pasar de los años y la convivencia diaria a todas horas por vivir juntos y desempeñar el mismo trabajo se dio cuenta que la quería pero no de la forma que pensó en un principio, ya que la empezó a ver de la misma forma que veía a Karin. la quería ver feliz y protegerla, sin esperar nada romántico

—"Tal vez si alguna vez hubieras demostrado que me podías amar, mi corazón seguiría buscando tus pensamientos"—pensó Naruto dándose cuenta en lo mucho que habían cambiado sus sentimientos respecto a la pelirrosa

Hinata oculta detrás de un árbol solo veía la escena tapándose la boca para no gritar y escurriendo lágrimas por sus mejillas

Esa imagen se sobrepuso con un fragmento del sueño que tuvo, la boda de su hermano, solo que ahora la novia tenía el rostro de Sakura

Termino ocultándose al escuchar como alguien se acercaba

— **Haruno-San** – la voz de la niña buscándola le hizo darse cuenta a Sakura de la posición comprometedora en la que estaba

De inmediato segundos antes de que la niña apareciera por unos arbustos ya se había separado y arreglado para que no se notara lo que habían estado pensando cada uno por su cuenta

— disculpa, se me había olvidado – se disculpó un poco rápido Sakura –ya termine, así que vamos a comer –

La niña solo asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa

Sakura suspiro pesadamente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Naruto por querer ser invitado

—está bien – dijo con cierto fastidio — ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer?—

— **SI DATTEBAYO** – grito Naruto con los ojos resplandeciente – **YO INVITO EL RAMEN** –

Sakura solo llevo con fuerza su mano a su frente

—"donde desarrollaron esos dos hermanos la adicción"—pensó frustrada

— **"** **tal vez fue por la necesidad de alimentarse"** — escucho comentar a su otro yo

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de ellos era que su alimentación básica consistía de ramen instantáneos ya que era lo único que podían permitirse con los precios tan elevados que pedían por los demás alimentos

No ayudaba tampoco que el único restaurante de comida que los atendía y los quería en su infancia solo vendiera ese platillo

— está bien – dijo frustrada Sakura – **solo porque Miina-san esta desquiciada intentando atender a toda esa bola de tontos** – su voz se notaba un poco enojada

Como era de esperarse, la gente intenta imitar a toda figura con cierto nivel de popularidad y el clan Uzumaki al ser el nuevo foco del dominio público no fue la excepción. Tan pronto se supo que ellos solo frecuentaban dos restaurantes, más de la mitad de la población de la aldea deseaba comer en ellos todos los días

— ¿y Hinata-neechan? – pregunto el rubio

—¿he? – Se cuestionó Moegi – ella iba unos minutos frente de mi – dijo buscándola a su alrededor

— **estoy aquí** – Hinata salió de unos arbustos a la derecha de Sakura, su voz era fría

— bien, que esperamos por ese ramen – dijo entusiasmado Naruto

Nadie se dio cuenta que la mirada triste y cara estresada de Sakura se había ido y que la mirada de Hinata transmitía odio cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre Sakura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

No tengo perdón, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de fic, como vieron no me toque el corazón con Asuma; creo que es que a este personaje casi no lo mencione en el fic, así que no me dolió tanto como otros; crean o no me tarde en publicarlo porque no sabía cómo lo aceptarían, en cierta forma tenia (tengo) miedo

El capítulo que escribí es extenso (casi 24 mil palabras en total) y no sería la primera vez que publico dos capítulos por vez, pero quise dejarlo hasta aquí para que se digiriera, sobre todo las ultimas escenas

A lo largo del fic he tenido muy buenos comentarios los cuales agradezco y en la mayoría me piden saber o me dan sugerencias de la pareja. Originalmente no la decía porque era muy temprano en la trama y porque tenía una "sorpresa" ya que quería hacer dos tramas alternativas para intentar complacer a todos una con Karin y otra con Sakura las cuales todavía tengo ganas de hacer pero la historia en sí y el tiempo del que dispongo ya no me lo permite

En un inicio pensaba revelar esta pareja casi al final de la guerra cuando me quedaran uno o dos capítulos para terminar, asi podría hacer los capítulos con la trama alternativa con mas facilidad, pero eso me dejaba con un mal sabor de boca porque varios eventos de los que tengo que hablar en este y capítulos posteriores los tendría que revelar hasta el final dejando con huecos en la historia sin poder desarrollar bien a personajes o sin poder explicar el actuar de los mismos

Después al darme cuenta de ello pensé en intentar realizar desde ya las historias paralelas, es una mejor opción, pero el tiempo se hizo un problema. En un intento de optimizar mis opciones me deshice de uno de los intereses románticos de Naruto siendo Karin; que siendo sinceros era con una de las que quería probar escribir su relación ya casi no existen fic con esta pareja; la que quedó prendada de Gaara; tampoco me quejo de esta pareja ya que no puedo asegurarlo pero yo solo he leído un fic con esta relación;

En este capítulo doy casi por sentado quien va a ser la pareja del rubio, como fue el caso de la muerte de Obito sé que talvez pierda lectores, pero si les soy sincero esta historia la pensé y empecé a escribir teniendo en mente esta pareja. Nada está asentado, muchos se imaginarán quién es ya que ahora si está expresando celos de los acercamientos que tienen con las demás, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto

 _ **Cambiando de tema esto es un NaruSasu**_

Qué demonios, quien te dio mi contraseña Je…

 _ **Nada de ese tonto nombre mortal, aquí llámame Doppelganger**_

O por… no querrás seguir con todas esas locas fantasías de que soy tu alma gemela verdad

 _ **Si lo soy, tanto que esta historia la convertirás en un NaruSasu**_

Ya te hablé de ello… no lo voy hacer, confórmate con la otra historia que estoy por publicar

(Como dato que les salvara la vida, nunca hablen de sus hobbies con compañeras de trabajo, no saben cuándo se encuentren con una loca obsesionada y pervertida de closet)

 _ **Hey, no soy obsesionada y tampoco vivo en un closet**_

Denme paciencia… en fin me despido y si no prospera la orden de restricción talvez vean mas por aquí a Je…

 _ **Que te dije de mi nombre, quieres que revele el tuyo**_

Haa, está bien… **Doppelganger** (deberías haber escogido uno más sencillo de escribir)

 _ **No**_

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic (acabo de recuperar mi cuenta así que ya estaré más activo por allí )**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber a qué universo mandar a Naruto y Hinata (los dos irán al mismo)

RTN: 1

RTN Alternativo: 1

N Shippuden: 9

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

 **Itachi vive: 3 (cerrado)**

 **Itachi muere: 0 (cerrado)**

Contestando a los reviews

 **carlos29** : Hola, gracias y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : Hola, si Sasuke intento seducir a Sakura. el problema es que el es como un niño pequeño, no sabe lo que realmente quiere, menos sabe lo que siente por aquellos que lo rodean y fue muy obvio al no poder cumplir su venganza teniendo a su merced a Itachi.

Cambiando de tema lei tu historia y me gusto, me alegro que te animaras a incursionar en este mundo

 **OTAKUFire** : hola, Hinata ya esta sacando las garras como lo demostró en este capitulo. Ya no es un simple encaprichamiento desde que se entero de que por poco lo Casan esta mas proactiva, espero que te guste el enfoque de Sakura uno mas maduro y menos lloron que su canon

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** aquí esta la continuación, espero que te gustara

o-o-o

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-09-15

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo


	51. Ira, miedo y ¿Zombis? Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 37 Ira, miedo y ¿Zombis? Parte 1

En medio del ruido provocado por el murmullo de mucha gente, el hombre dueño de Ichiraku veía como sus comensales disfrutaban de su comida. Le agradaba que su restaurante se llenara

Tres años antes con parte de las ganancias por la apuesta arriesgada de su hija en contra del clan Hyūga decidió ampliar un poco el restaurante. Él nunca fue ambicioso y quería que la gente sintiera ese calor reconfortante de Hogar, así que solo amplio lo suficiente para que diez mesas se pudieran acomodar dentro

Le sorprendía la cantidad de gente que en la última temporada llenaba todos los lugares disponibles durante todo el día. Agradecía esa buena fortuna pero sabía que solo era temporal, era una moda pasajera y solo pedía que cuando eso terminara, unas cuantas personas de todo ese mar de gente regresaran porque así les nace de sus pensamientos y no por seguir lo que otros piensan

Una leve risa salió de sus labios al ver como los dos tontos que contrato por la ausencia de su hija literalmente se deshacían por los nervios de atender a tantos comensales

Con ese pensamiento sus ojos se posaron en una foto al fondo de su cocina y una sonrisa a un más amplia se posó en su cara. Su hija llevaba unos meses de viaje y se suponía que debería haber regresado unas semanas antes, pero recibió una carta que le decía que se tendría que demorar unos meses más, y en cambio por el retraso les estaba preparando una enorme sorpresa

— mientras seas feliz y estés a salvo… disfruta de tu vida al máximo – dijo con una sonrisa

Regreso a sus labores preguntándose qué sorpresa estaría preparando su hija

La foto enmarcada al final de su cocina mostraba a Ayame con una enorme sonrisa el día que salió de viaje con el cabello suelto y un vestido verde con un pequeño suéter gris, a un lado un poco nervioso estaba Iruka, el Chūnin encargado de protegerla durante todo el viaje, vestido con su típica ropa ninja

— **VIEJO, DIEZ PLATOS DE RAMEN DE CERDO DATTEBAYO** – se escuchó el grito de cierto rubio líder de un clan

Teuchi solo rio a carcajadas pensando que definitivamente sus ayudantes ese día entrarían en crisis nerviosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la tarde estaba muriendo en el horizonte en la aldea de la hoja cuando una singular discusión tenia lugar en la torre del Hokage

— **Jiraiya, ¿estás seguro de esto?** — dijo Tsunade viendo el informé detallado que le entrego el Sennin de los sapos

— desgraciadamente si – contesto Jiraiya

— **no entiendo, es preocupante lo de Emi-san…** – continúo consternada viendo la hoja que le entrego Jiraiya – **…pero no veo el por qué quieres ir entonces a Amegakure** –

Tsunade dejo en su escritorio el retrato de un sujeto con el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, lentes y una sonrisa de superioridad. Lo extraño era las escamas que mostraba en los pómulos

— **es indiscutible el parecido de ese dibujo con Yakushi Kabuto, aunque solo eso no amerita ir a esa aldea** – afilo la mirada mientras veía fijo a su compañero de armas – **sabes que es una aldea en extremo hermética, ni siquiera pudimos infiltrar a alguien con la excusa del último examen Chūnin** –

Jiraiya suspiro pesadamente

— uno de los últimos reportes que me hizo llegar Itachi fue que creía que su líder se encontraba oculto en Amegakure – empezó a hablar Jiraiya – me dirigía a confirmar esa información con otras fuentes cuando me entere de lo que le paso a mi hija –

Tsunade debajo de sus manos entrelazadas frente a su boca dio una sonrisa

— cuando Inoichi me dio el retrato que logro crear con lo soñado por Emi, me dedique a saber dónde estaba ese sujeto, nadie ha sabido nada de él desde que se confirmó la muerte de Orochimaru – suspiro Jiraiya para después continuar – lo último que se sabe, fue que un hombre con sus características a estado entrando y saliendo del país del fuego precisamente por esa nación –

Tsunade levanto la ceja

—"¿Por qué hacer eso?"—Analizo Tsunade – "es cierto que esa aldea conecta a los demás países elementales pero sería más fácil rodear… a menos…"—Tsunade abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos

— **no creerás que Akatsuki lo recluto** – dijo con ansiedad – **sus conocimientos de los experimentos de Orochimaru lo harían un recurso muy importante para Akatsuki** –

— eso mismo pensé, y por ello decidí infiltrarme a la aldea – confirmo Jiraiya – si de alguna manera sus experimentos están conectados con Emi, los tengo que detener —

— **entonces porque me estás dándome este otro documento** – comento Tsunade — **SABES QUE NO ME DA BUENA ESPINA QUE HAGAS ESTO** — azoto la mano en su escritorio

De nuevo Jiraiya suspiro con pesadez

— mi intención era que mi clan muriera cuando yo dejara de existir, de todos modos soy el último de ellos y mi padre fue muy testarudo para ver el fin de este en su momento – dijo con melancolía – no le veo caso aferrarme a algo de lo cual nunca fui muy participe y también esta el hecho de que no puedo presentarme como miembro de este por las restricciones impuestas al no poder pagar los títulos–

— **¿estas seguro?** – dijo muy seria Tsunade – **sabes que una vez firmado esto no habrá vuelta atrás y tu clan como tal nunca más podrá volver a aspirar a dicho estatus** –

— si, Emi necesita un legado y es lo único que le pudo dar por el momento – dijo con firmeza Jiraiya

— bien – dijo con pesadez Tsunade, ya que ella se encontraba en una situación similar

— **Desde este momento el Clan Gamarachi pierde su estatus siendo considerados para Konohagakure una familia civil sin ningún benéfico de su antigua casta de Clan y tampoco sin ninguna de sus sanciones por lo que pueden volver a ocupar su nombre completo Gamarachi Jiraiya y Gamarachi Emi, únicos integrantes vivos de esta familia** – dijo con ceremonia Tsunade

Jiraiya estaba feliz ahora Emi podía tener un apellido y un lugar en la aldea si algo le pasaba en esa misión de espionaje

— gracias, me retiro – dio media vuelta e increíblemente por primera vez ocuparía la puerta para salir de la oficina del Hokage

— **espera** – dijo con firmeza Tsunade – **nunca te di permiso para ir a ese lugar** –

— sabes mejor que yo, que no necesito tu permiso para aceptar misiones por mi estatus de Sennin – contesto con burla el peliblanco

— **pero sabes lo peligroso que es ir a ese lugar, ¿que hare si no regresas?** – el miedo se apodero de ella

— sabes que siempre regreso, todavía no logro verte mientras te bañas en las aguas termales – dijo como si nada el Sennin

— **idiota** – murmuro Tsunade – **acabas de aceptar a Emi como tu hija y ya la estas abandonado** –

Jiraiya solo suspiro triste

— sabes que no es cierto, lo hago por ella y por los otros tres mocosos que están en la mira de Akatsuki – dijo con firmeza – hagamos esto… – una sonrisa apareció en la cara del peliblanco

Tsunade solo frunció el ceño, estaba segura que si salía con una de sus perversiones le arrancaría las piernas y talvez algo más

—"al fin y al cabo ya tiene una hija"—se burló por lo bajo

— acompáñame – dijo serio

Tsunade lo vio salir como si nada por la puerta, y no tardo nada en seguirlo. Nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad de hacer que Shizune hiciera su papeleo y también tuvo curiosidad de esa faceta seria de Jiraiya

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche tenía varias horas de que reclamo su lugar sobre la aldea. El sonido insistente de un viejo reloj sobre el escritorio era el constante recordatorio de que faltaban menos de dos horas para que el nuevo día despuntara en el horizonte

dos de los cuatro integrantes de los habitantes de la casa estaban profundamente dormidos o eso era lo que pensaba cierto rubio que desesperado terminaba las anotaciones y cuentas indispensables para seguir el curso planeado por su ahora empleada

—Akane… – la palabra salió en un suspiro

—"…porque tengo que hacer esto Dattebayo" – con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente frustrado en su mente por estar haciendo cosas que realmente ni sabía cómo se realizaban

 _"_ _Naruto-kun si me financia, yo puedo hacer que su clan compre y venda obras de arte en todo el país de fuego y con suerte en las demás naciones elementales en unos años"_

El recuerdo de las palabras de la rubia unas semanas antes se apodero de su mente

—"por fortuna solo tengo que revisar las cuentas y firmar las órdenes de compra. Para mi siguen siendo solo dibujos sobre papel" – pensaba al ver una reproducción en miniatura junto al precio de la nueva adquisición que logro la rubia

— "solo falta que Gaara tenga los permisos para poder traer todo eso y dárselos a los compradores"—dejo el papel firmado junto a una torre de diez centímetros de alto con todo lo que la directora de su recién fundada área comercial logro conseguir junto a su asistente –"no puedo creer que todo ya este vendido…" —

— …eres asombrosa – salió un genuino alago de Naruto, el admiraba a todos aquellos que se esforzaban en cumplir sus sueños y metas. La rubia se notaba que quería superarse a sí misma y a los estándares con la que la habían marcado desde su nacimiento

—"lo único que no entiendo es a la mala imitación del Sasuke Dattebayo" – frunció el ceño un poco enojado al recordar como conoció al amigo y asistente de la rubia

 _"_ _Pene pequeño"_

Fueron las dos primeras palabras que le dirigió el pelinegro. Por alguna razón su ahora empleado a la fuerza lo miraba con un dejo de odio. Ese odio era diferente al que sintió toda su vida, era como si de alguna forma estuviera luchando contra un animal por entrar en su territorio

Los demás integrantes de la casa nunca supieron como una persona tan menuda como lo era la rubia hija de una familia adinerada podía detener el avance de dos hombres en clara confrontación

Naruto solo suspiro cansado, no le cayó mal esa persona, se veía en extremo sincera y leal. Solo que al parecer encontró al que pondría a prueba su paciencia en el futuro

— bien, iré a dormir las horas que faltan para que amanezca – dijo al aire mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco los músculos

Al otro lado de la puerta, escondida, una pelinegra con mechones rojos mordía la trenza que se hacía para dormir con su largo cabello. Sus dientes apretaban con fuerza el cabello para evitar gritar por frustración y rabia. escuchar como su hermano suspiraba por la mocosa no le parecía nada agradable

— **"** ** _eres tan idiota como ese otro recipiente_** **"** – una voz demoniaca se escuchó en su cabeza – **_"será divertido si me haces caso y acabas con la rubia por robar lo que es tuyo"_** —al finalizar dio una risa macabra y se quedó en silencio

—"no, no puedo deshacerme de ella" – Hinata pensó decidida a ignorar esa voz – "…pero… no sería demasiado complicado explicar su desaparición" – sacudió la cabeza para evitar llevar a cabo el plan que trazo mientras comía ramen en la tarde junto a su hermano

—"y tampoco le puedo dejar el camino libre a Sakura"—esa era la razón real por la cual no había intentado nada –"aunque puedo…"—se golpeó la mejilla con fuerza – "no, eso definitivamente no"—

Sobándose el golpe auto impuesto se dirigió a su cuarto a intentar dormir un poco

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

tres años y medio antes

el día era soleado y tranquilo al lado de las puertas de la academia ninja de Konoha

— Un perfecto día – pensó un pelinegro vestido con su uniforme reglamentario Jōnin, el único distintivo en su persona era una pañoleta purpura con el símbolo del país del fuego amarrada a su cintura

Caminaba despacio, en sus labios estaba un cigarro que disfrutaba en cada bocanada, quería que durara el mayor tiempo posible ya que sería el último del día. No se arrepentía de lo que le orillo a prometer dejar de fumar, pero si le incomodaba que su novia y futura esposa tuviera que dejar un sueño que tantas veces le dijo que ansiaba con impaciencia que se cumpliera

— **jajajajaja** – escucho la risa estridente de una niña al otro lado del pasillo – **ESA FRENTONA SÍ QUE TUVO MALA SUERTE** – la voz de la niña se escuchaba perfectamente a pesar de que estaba muy lejos

— pobre del que tenga que soportarla en su equipo – murmuro al darse cuenta que la voz salía del salón donde se encontraban los futuros Genin

— **SUÉLTAME** – la voz de la niña era lo único que se escuchaba cuando entro al salón – **SUÉLTAME CHŌJI** – el mencionado la tenía sujeta de la cintura para que no se abalanzara con cara homicida sobre un pelinegro dormido en su banca

— no sé de qué te quejas problemática, tu tampoco quedaste junto a Sasuke – el pelinegro bostezo de nuevo y se volvió a acomodar en su improvisada almohada

El Jōnin que acababa de ingresar en el salón solo suspiro al darse cuenta que el karma le mordió el trasero

— **bien** – dijo en voz alta para que le prestaran atención – **soy el Jōnin sensei número diez, Asuma Sarutobi y vengo a hacerme cargo de Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara** –

Los tres mencionados solo suspiraron, una en resignación de que su pesadilla era real, otro de huesos amplios de que ya no tendría él que preocuparse de detener a la rubia y el tercero por tenerse que levantar

El equipo de Asuma camino tranquilo por las calles hasta que se paró junto a un edificio que hizo que uno de los Genin formara una gran sonrisa

— creo que para hacer las debidas presentaciones este es el mejor lugar – hablo el adulto entrando en un restaurante de barbacoa

— **SI** – grito el Akimichi

— **SABE LA CANTIDAD DE CALORÍAS QUE TIENE ESTA COMIDA** – se quejó Ino – **yo estoy a dieta, quiero que cuando Sasuke-kun sea mi novio me vea radiante** – termino con ojos convertidos en corazones, cara soñadora y las manos entrelazadas junto a su boca

— problemático – fue lo que contesto el Nara

Sin otro comentario se dirigieron a una de las tantas mesas vacías por ser todavía temprano para la comida

— está bien, como les dije mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y yo seré su sensei hasta que alcancen el grado de Jōnin – dijo presentándose más formalmente

Se formó una gota en su cabeza al ver como lo ignoraban sus futuros alumnos que pensaban en sus propios asuntos

— empecemos por ti, ¿cómo te llamas? – Asuma señalo a la rubia del grupo

— ya que – dijo cansada – soy Ino Yamanaka y quiero que sepan que a pesar de que conozco a este par de idiotas desde que nací no era mi idea estar con ellos en el equipo Genin –

— problemático – hablo el Nara tomando la palabra antes de que Asuma se la diera – yo soy Shikamaru Nara – el quería que todo terminara lo antes posible para irse a dormir a alguna parte

— yo soy Chōji Akimichi – continuo el castaño cuando se dio cuenta que era el único que faltaba presentarse – ¿cuándo traen la comida? –

A todos los demás les apareció una gota de sudor en la frente

— en un momento llegaremos a ese tema – contesto el Jōnin – primero vamos a empezar con lo que nos atañe este día – de su chaleco Jōnin saco una cajita de madera – ¿a alguno de ustedes les explico sus padres sobre este equipo? –

— si – dijo Shikamaru

— no – contestaron los otros dos

— era de esperarse – suspiro con resignación Asuma – Shikamaru, puedes explicarles a tus amigos de que se trata la tradición de sus clanes y porque es especial este equipo entre todos los demás –

— problemático – fue la primera palabra de la explicación del Nara – el Clan Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka tienen una tradición tan antigua como la aldea misma. Como una especie de ofrenda de paz para apaciguar las rencillas latentes en los primeros días en la aldea, originadas en la guerra de clanes, los líderes de ese entonces decidieron que sus hijos formaran un equipo entrenado por un cuarto clan que cumpliría la función de mediador, no es una norma de la tradición, pero en muchas ocasiones ese cuarto clan ha sido representado por el clan Sarutobi. También se dice que es especial ya que no se enfoca a una sola rama militar, ya que puede desempeñar funciones de ataque frontal—señalo al Akimichi—espionaje – señalo a la Yamanaka – o de comando como inteligencia y contrainteligencia – termino refiriéndose al clan Nara

— **¿QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTO FUE DECIDIDO DESDE QUE NACÍ?** – grito la Yamanaka

Chōji no dijo nada, él estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos

— problemática – de nuevo se escuchó esa palabra mientras el Nara se rascaba un oído por el grito de su compañera – si prestaras atención a las clases lo hubieras deducido mucho tiempo antes y te hubieras ahorrado todas esas estúpidas apuestas –

— **no, yo soy una estupenda Genin y debería estar junto a Sasuke-kun y no atada a ustedes** – dijo con tonos de superioridad Ino

Asuma solo suspiro con pesar y deseo que alguna deidad le regalara un cigarrillo, ese equipo sería una dura prueba para sus nervios

—"¿Cómo le haría Kurenai para convencer a todos que solo me vendieran un cigarrillo al día?"—divago un poco al percatarse que todos en la aldea ya sabían que él tenía que dejar de fumar – "más importante aún, ¿Cómo saben que ya me vendieron el correspondiente al día?"—

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en los niños frente a el

— creo que es conveniente decirte que tu no eras la mejor, esa seria Haruno Sakura – dijo un poco fatigado del comportamiento de la rubia, algo que quería que acabara lo antes posible – y ella era la que se convertiría en la compañera de Sasuke en un inicio –

La expresión de horror de Ino no tenía precio

— pero por ciertas circunstancias… originadas por… que… ella era la mejor del grupo, fue emparejada con los dos promedios más bajos – termino con una escueta razón del porque fue asignada con Obito

—"no es bueno que sepan aun la verdad de que a los Uzumaki nadie los quería en su equipo"—pensó

— creo que es mejor empezar – dijo en un suspiro al ver la cara de derrota de Ino

Ino era competitiva y más con Sakura, saber que le había ganado en algo y que por poco se queda junto a Sasuke fue un duro golpe

— Antes que nada, tomen estos arcillos – Asuma abrió la cajita de madera mostrando tres pares de arcillos para sus orejas

— ¿podrían ser menos feos? – dijo Ino

— problemático – se quejó Shikamaru

— espero que después llegue la comida – Chōji también tomo un par

Cuando los tres tuvieron su respectivo juego en las manos cayeron dormidos sobre la mesa

— me gustaría tener un cigarrillo, esto puede tomar su tiempo – se quejó viendo el cielo azul desde una ventana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino no estaba segura de como llego a estar en medio del bosque, solo sabía que tenía que regresar a la aldea

—¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntó al escuchar a la lejanía ruidos de una batalla

Dudo, pero no le quedo de otra mas que en seguir adelanta ya que atrás de ella se escuchaba otra pelea mucho más grande

— por dios – dijo en un suspiro gracias a la falta de aliento por lo que vio

Frente a ella se encontraba un Shinobi de enorme tamaño, casi superaba los dos metros y medio según su perspectiva de una niña asustada de casi trece años, su banda Shinobi de **Kumogakure** estaba rasgada denotando que era un ninja renegado

Lo peor de todo fue que detrás de esa imponente figura estaban sus dos amigos Shikamaru y Chōji, inconscientes y sangrando profusamente

Ino empezó a hiperventilarse

—"¿Qué hago, apenas soy una Genin?"—pensó con horror de imaginar en enfrentarse a esa bestia – "todavía tengo que casarme con Sasuke-kun y criar a nuestros hijos"—dio un paso hacia atrás, ese hombre no la había visto aun

— "pero entonces… Chōji y el tonto de Shikamaru…"—cerro sus ojos y gruesas lagrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas

Todavía llorando en silencio empezó a correr al lado contario

— "un metro, cinco metros, ocho metros… "– empezó a contar mentalmente – Diez – dijo en voz alta y dio media vuelta para correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le dejaban

— **HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – grito

El grito alerto a la mole que estaba por acabar con sus amigos, no tenía armas ni tampoco un buen Taijutsu solo estaba la firme convicción de salvar a sus compañeros

— "debe aprender las técnicas de mi clan"—pensó como último arrepentimiento antes de que el Kunai que tenía el Shinobi renegado se incrustada en medio de sus ojos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** – grito Ino aterrada despertando de golpe sentada en el restaurante

— bien hecho, aprobaron – felicito Asuma al ver que su última estudiante salía del Genjutsu que el líder Yamanaka implanto en los arcillos para hacerles una prueba a los futuros lideres

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Ino recordaba dolorosamente su experiencia tocándose la frente, justamente donde recordaba fue clavado el Kunai

— eso fue su examen Genin—contesto Asuma — todos los sensei tenemos que aplicar una prueba para saber si los graduados califican como tal –

— **ENTONCES FUE SU IDEA EN METERNOS EN ESA PESADILLA SOLO PARA VER SI ÉRAMOS CAPASES DE SER GENIN** – Ino grito entre enojada e indignada

— no – dijo con seguridad Asuma – yo hubiera hecho algo más físico… esta fue idea del líder Yamanaka —explico

— Mi padre hiso esto – dijo Ino sin creerlo – no, él nunca me haría algo como eso —

— en cada Generación, un líder aplica un examen que a su parecer es el que mejor probara los lazos de la próxima generación de la combinación Ino-Shika-Cho – Explico Asuma mientras pedía la comida a un mesero

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si reprobaba alguno? – Ino estaba más pálida de lo normal, sabía que estuvo a punto de abandonarlos. Sus pensamientos sobre escapar para vivir y cumplir sus sueños la acompañaron hasta el octavo metro recorrido

— hubieran sido reprobados todos, por lo que no se formaría el equipo y ustedes regresarían a repetir el último año de la academia – contesto Asuma con voz aburrida – eso solo en el lado de su carrera Shinobi, en cuanto a sus respectivos clanes, se buscarían a otros para formar la nueva generación del equipo y ustedes hubieran perdido la capacidad de ser el líder de su Clan –

— ya veo – dijo pensativa Ino

No sabía que paso en ese momento, solo recordaba que no quería que nada les sucediera, podrían ser una plaga, pero eran su plaga y no quería que nada les pasara

— eres problemática – dijo Shikamaru – pensé que reprobarías, creo que te juzgue mal, por ello siempre te protegeré – hablo con una de las oraciones amables más largas que Ino recordaba que le hubiera dedicado

Chōji no dijo nada al ver como la comida estaba llegando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres años después

— esta mesa me trae recuerdos – dijo una jovencita de dieciséis años mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa que tenía frente a ella en el mismo restaurante de barbacoa donde se hicieron un equipo Genin

— sí, creí que sería un buen lugar para darles esto – Asuma de nuevo como hizo más de dos años antes saco de su chaleco Jōnin una cajita de madera

Shikamaru solo sonrió con ese acto

Ino fue la que se animó a abrirlo con recelo, todavía estaba el recuerdo de su examen Genin muy fresco en su cabeza

— no los veas de esa forma – Asuma rio un poco – esta vez no hay ningún truco oculto –

Ino libero el aire que sin darse cuenta empezó a retener en su pecho

— estos aretes demuestran ante su clan y a ustedes mismos que ya son adultos y pueden ser considerados para el puesto de líder – en el estuche había tres pares de aretes – son los mismos que sus padres ocuparon en su vida diaria desde que a su vez sus padres les cedieron estos objetos, ahora ellos se los seden a ustedes quienes ya demostraron ser hábiles al ser reconocidos como Chūnin –

Los tres se quitaron los arcillo que se pusieron en su primer día de Genin y se ponían los aretes que les pertenecieron a sus padres

— con esto creo que mi trabajo está hecho, si lo desean pueden separarse del equipo para seguir sus propias metas – dijo con una sonrisa triste Asuma

— **NO** – grito Ino como tenía tiempo de no hacerlo – **usted dijo que nos dejaría hasta que fueranos Jōnin y solo lo ha logrado Shikamaru, así que todavía tiene que ser nuestro maestro** – su voz denotaba seguridad

Asuma rio, no se esperaba eso de Ino. Se sentía orgulloso de pensar que él tuvo que ver en el cambio de esa niña gritona y prepotente en la mujer segura y dedicada que tenía enfrente suyo

— si tienes razón – en esas palabras de nuevo la celebración empezó para el equipo de asuma

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en una habitación se podía ver sobre la cama un bulto debajo de ligeras sábanas blancas, todo el refinamiento y elegancia se habían perdido en esa figura dormida plácidamente sobre el colchón

— ¿porque soñé eso? – fue lo que pensó en voz alta limpiándose el rastro de saliva en su mejilla cuando abrió los ojos a primera hora Ino

Sentándose en la cama cepillándose su corto cabello con sus dedos recordaba con una sonrisa esos días de Genin junto a su maestro. Dispuesta a empezar con sus actividades del día, salió de la cama a la ducha y después con solo un top que dejaba la mayor parte de cuerpo al aire y unos diminutos shorts que apenas le llegaba al nacimiento de sus muslos, salió en búsqueda de sus compañeros

— **Que calor** – se quejó al sentir un calor infernal a pesar de estar lo más cercano a la desnudes que podía permitirse – **por eso odio estar en misiones en Suna** –

— entonces por qué viniste si no te gusta el clima – la voz sin alma de Sai se escuchó desde la pequeña sala que estaba en el cuarto de hotel que Ino compartía con la pelinegra

— solo fue porque Naruto me pidió acompañar a Akane. de saber que estaría dos semanas asándome en este lugar no hubiera aceptado – se quejó Ino

— ¿y porque vine yo? – pregunto Sai algo que quería saber desde unos días antes

Ino suspiro

— sabes que no te puedo dejar sola aun, y después de tu bromita de espiar a la Hokage no había forma de dejarte suelta en la aldea, era esto o encerrarte hasta que regresara – respondió

— me gustaría haberme quedado encerrada, así por lo menos tendría tiempo libre y no me atrasaría en mi trabajo – asombrosamente Sai lo dijo un poco enojada y murmurando – Naruto estará enojado cuando los editores lo presionen por mi trabajo —

La voz que ocupo fue suficiente para que Ino la escuchara y formara una sonrisa, poco a poco esa persona daba signos de estar descubriendo sus sentimientos, fue una suerte que una buena terapia para ella fuera el dibujo y más aún que se le diera bien dibujar situaciones que para la gran mayoría seria ciencia ficción, por lo que a petición; y con petición era decir ser obligada a base de chantaje y llanto; de Ino y el financiamiento de Naruto publico una de las tantas historia que estaba realizando siendo un éxito en la población adolecente de la aldea

Sonriendo se acercó a la ventana con la mirada melancólica, no sabía que era, pero tenía unos días sintiendo un hueco en el estómago como si algo malo estuviera por pasar

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

— buenos días Ino – saludo Temari – el Kazekage quiere hablar con ustedes —

—"¿Kazekage?, ¿por qué tan formal?"—pensó la rubia platinada al darse cuenta que Temari no hablaba así cuando no estaba en asuntos de gran importancia

Detrás de la rubia de Suna estaban Soi-yin y Akane con caras igual de consternación

Veinte minutos después Ino y compañía ya estaban en la oficina de Gaara quien se encontraba desesperado firmando documentos y poniendo en orden la mayor cantidad de papeles que podía

— Kazekage-sama – Temari fue la que hizo notar su presencia

— disculpen, dentro de poco tengo que salir de emergencia, pero tenía que darles esto – tomo dos pergaminos, uno se lo dio a Akane – son los permisos para que el clan Uzumaki pueda importar y exportar obras de arte en nuestro territorio –

Una sonrisa sincera y una reverencia fue dada por el pelinegro y la menor de las tres rubias en la sala

—"Gracias a Naruto-san pude hacer algo que ni mi padre hizo" – pensó contenta de saber que todos los negociaos que pudo formar en la aldea de Suna serían beneficiosos para su actual jefe

Cuando le dijo el rubio Uzumaki que conocía al Kazekage no lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba en sus manos la prueba de que podía confiar en su jefe

— Yamanaka-san – la voz de Gaara era distante – esto llego hace una hora, si deseas acompañarnos saldré dentro de una hora más – fue lo que dijo cuándo le entrego el pergamino que sobraba en sus manos

Ino solo junto las cejas, no entendiendo el comentario

Al leer el contenido escrito por puño y letra de Shikamaru, el mundo se hizo pedazos a su alrededor y comprendió las palabras del Kazekage

— dis… disculpe Kazekage-sama – Ino intentaba por todos los medios no derrumbarse en ese instante — ¿por… porque tiene que ir usted también a Konohagakure? –

Ella sabía porque le hizo la invitación para acompañarlos, pero no porque el Kazekage tenía que dejar sus labores por ello, su sensei no era muy conocido en otros países, mucho menos amigo de Gaara

Gaara solo ensombreció los ojos y siguió en su labor

Temari solo resoplo un poco enojada por la actitud de su hermano

— en el enfrentamiento el único en morir fue Sarutobi-san – empezó a explicar – aunque no fue el único afectado, también hirieron casi de muerte a Haruno-san –

Ino esta vez sí dejo salir lágrimas de miedo, era demasiado para ella escuchar que aparte de su maestro su mejor amiga también se estuviera batiendo entre la vida y la muerte, la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue a una pelirrosa tendida en el suelo desangrándose

— ¿fue… fue Sa… Sakura o… o… Karin? – tenía que saberlo

— Karin-san – contesto Temari un poco dubitativa ya que su hermano no tomo muy bien la noticia. Nunca había sido más palpable el dicho sobre no castigar al mensajero de malas noticias

Ino suspiro aliviada; podría ser algo demasiado frio y egoísta; prefería que la herida fuera Karin a Sakura

— estaremos listos en veinte minutos – dijo saliendo mientras arrastraba a los otros tres adolecentes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

el cuerpo sin vida de un joven monje caía sonoramente en el frio piso de una cueva

— no tenía nada de poder esa basura – grito una sombra que pertenecía a Deidara

— Sempai, es un idiota… este era solo una especie de seguro – dijo la sombra de una figura femenina que estaba sentada sin preocuparse de nada en uno de los dedos de la estatua que tenía seis ojos completamente abiertos viendo a todos lados frenéticamente y uno que apenas se podía considerar abriendo

Deidara iba a protestar, pero la otra figura femenina le dio una vista de muerte mostrando unos ojos completamente morados con varios anillos en ellos

— Cállense los dos – sentencio – es mejor que se apresuren en traer a los demás Jinchūriki –

De los anteriores nueve integrantes solo quedaban siete de los originales más un sustituto que era la nueva mujer misteriosa y huraña

— Kisame, ¿has sabido algo de Itachi? – pregunto la mujer de ojos violetas – necesitamos a todos los miembros para arrancar al Ocho y nueve colas de sus recipientes –

— **no, desde que me pidió separarnos no he sabido nada de el** – dijo enojado, él era fiel a las causas a las que se unía y la traición era algo que nunca toleraría

—Deidara y su aprendiz, traigan a Sasuke. talvez le interese lo que le queremos ofrecer – el hombre junto a la mujer de ojos morados fue el que hablo en esa ocasión con calma y sin emoción palpable en su voz

— Hidan y Kakuzu – la ojimorada se refirió a los únicos dos que estaba físicamente en el lugar — son los más cercanos a Konoha, vayan y traigan como prioridad al siete colas, y si es posible a los otros dos Jinchūriki también –

Terminadas esas palabras desapareció del lugar

Los demás hicieron lo mismo a excepción de dos figuras, una femenina y la otra siendo el hombre que pidió por Sasuke

— pasa algo "heraldo" – dijo con altanería la aprendiz

— no – dijo el mencionado sin despegar la vista del cuerpo del joven muerto – y sabes que no me puedes llamar así– la vio y mostro que él también tenía los ojos morados anillados – si no quieres que te mate –

La mujer chasqueo la lengua y desapareció

El hombre suspiro imperceptiblemente y realizo dos sellos

— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de invocación) – un susurro se escuchó resonar en la cueva

Las sombras parecían tomar vida propia y formar a un ser humanoide de gran musculatura y tamaño, sus piernas comparadas con sus brazos eran pequeñas haciendo que las imponentes manos de esa sombra se apoyaran firmemente en el piso sin ningún problema, parecía ser más bestia que hombre al moverse alternando sus cuatro extremidades

Como si no fuera nada, la bestia se llevó el cuerpo cargándolo sobre su hombro para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cueva

Realizado su trabajo cerro los ojos y desapareció del lugar para segundos después la cueva temblara y la estatua se sumergiera de nuevo en la roca solida del suelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

para asombro de todos los que conocían al Kazekage, este no escatimo esfuerzo para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea oculta de Konoha. Con ayuda de su arena logro transportar a los cuatro miembros de Konoha, mas su persona y la de sus dos hermanos por el aire a una velocidad considerable

—"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" – pensaba mientras ocupaba todo el Chakra del que podía disponer para ir a la máxima velocidad

Ino intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero ver las puertas de la aldea después de doce horas de viaje le trajo muchos recuerdos. unos buenos como las reuniones que realizaba su sensei para felicitarlos por un buen trabajo; algunas de ellas eran graciosas cuando llegaba su esposa y lo regañaba por intentar alimenta a un Akimichi con la renta de su departamento; otros recuerdos eran tristes como los obtenidos aquella vez que estuvo internada en el hospital por ver al Kyūbi en todo su esplendor

Al llegar a la puerta el grupo de Ino agradeció el transporte y se internó en la aldea

— ¿Gaara que te sucede? – pregunto Temari un poco confundida

Con una cara de incredulidad solo vio cómo su pequeño hermano se adentraba en la aldea en una dirección muy diferente a la torre del Hokage

Sabía que le pasaba, aunque no pensó que lo afectara tanto, sobre todo para saltarse todos los protocolos y formalismos que tenía que seguir como Kage e ir directamente al hospital

— por esta vez lo dejare pasar – hablo mientras se sobaba la frente

No sabía si estar enojada o contenta ya que su mismo hermano la regaño varias veces cuando intento hacer lo mismo e ir a visitar a cierto pelinegro

— Kankurō – el mencionado salto, todo el viaje fue de lo más raro para el – ve con la Hokage y dile que Gaara y yo llegamos a la aldea – ordeno Temari

— esperen un segundo – dijo incrédulo Kankurō – ¿porque tengo que hacerlo yo, si solo soy su guardaespaldas? –

— porque te lo pide tu dulce hermanita – Temari lo dijo con voz y un rostro que no se acercaba en nada a ser dulce

— e… está bien – Kankurō contesto temeroso y resignado

— bien, te veo en el hotel de siempre – se despidió Temari perdiéndose con toda la gente que también entraba en la aldea

—"espero que te encuentres bien"—pensó teniendo en mente a cierto pelinegro a quien buscaría por toda la aldea si era necesario

— **por una vez en la vida me gustaría ser yo el que mandara a esos dos a hacer mi trabajo** – mascullo enojado Kankurō de que sus hermanos lo pasaran por alto siempre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara caminaba a prisa por el corredor del hospital que se hacía infinito por la preocupación que sentía en ese momento

—"¿qué me pasa?"—se preguntó a sí mismo, nunca se había sentido tan angustiado – "nunca me sentí así, ni cuando me mandaban a las misiones suicidas, ni cuando secuestraron a Matsuri, mucho menos cuando vi a la muerte a los ojos me sentí tan preocupado" – pensaba mientras casi corría por ese pasillo

— **…** **LOS MATARE** – se escuchó el grito de una mujer que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara y forzándolo a moverse a una velocidad impresionante, para que al final tirara la puerta de donde provenía esa voz pensando que se encontraba en peligro de muerte

— Ga… Gaara-Kun – una pelirroja se sorprendió verlo tirar la puerta

Gaara estaba sonrojado viendo la imagen frente a él, sabía que tenía que retirar la mirara, y para mala fortuna sus ojos se negaban a dejar de ver a la pelirroja

—" ** _Y me decías que no querías hacerle un hijo_** "—el sonrojo de Gaara aumento al escuchar la voz del mapache que tenía encerrado dentro

Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz

Sakura estaba hecha piedra solo observando como un espectador esa escena. En su mente repasaba lo ocurrido minutos atrás rogando que la muerte del Kazekage no fuera dolorosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

diez minutos antes

la brisa de la tarde entraba por la ventana abierta mientras una pelirrosa hacia su chequeo diario de la persona postrada en la cama

su cara podía verse de lo más profesional y seria haciendo su trabajo. internamente esta angustiada, la pelirroja dormida en la cama llevaba dos días inconsciente y no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando despertaría

-hump – se quejó Karin y pocos segundos después sus ojos empezaron a abrirse

— Onee-sama – dijo todavía aletargada por la somnolencia — ¿Qué paso? – pregunto al ver que la pelirrosa intentaba por todos los medios no llorar al verla despertar

— solo me alegra de verte bien – contesto Sakura lo más tranquila que pudo

—¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? —pregunto viendo que tenía la típica bata azul de los pacientes del hospital – no recuerdo nada después de que Kotetsu me mordió –

Se puso un poco pálida al recordar parte de la pelea

— ¿Kotetsu como esta? – pregunto angustiada

— Gracias a ti se está recuperando unos cuartos más adelante – contesto guardando la tristeza de recordar que Kurenai también estaba muy mal unos pisos más abajo intentando cuidar a Elyse

— que bien – dijo en un suspiro de alivio Karin

— antes de contarte todo lo ocurrido déjame revisar tu herida de la espalda – pidió Sakura

Karin recordó en ese momento la quemadura, alegrándose de no sentir dolor por estar acostada sobre ella

Un poco cansada se quitó la bata; no le gustaba lo incomoda que se sentía durante los chequeos, sobre todo cuando revisaban una gran extensión de su cuerpo como era su espalda

— no es la primera vez que te hieren en la espalda ¿verdad? – confirmo Sakura al ver delgadas líneas como arañazos en ella

— tienes razón – contesto sintiendo el frio del Jutsu que terminaba de desaparecer la cicatriz de su piel – mi maestro de Kenjutsu no era nada gentil conmigo, muchas veces desperté vendada como momia en un hospital – recordó con una sonrisa su entrenamiento

En eso se dio cuenta de algo. su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia abajo y no veía ni sentía su largo cabello

Sakura suspiro al ver como Karin con manos temblorosas tocaba su cabeza

— no puede ser, no puede ser – Karin repetía aterrorizada una y otra vez al tomarse los pocos centímetros de cabello que le quedaban en su cabeza

— etto, el ataque que te quemo la espalda y brazos también te quito la mayor parte de tu cabello – dijo apenada Sakura

Karin sin importar estar completamente desnuda salto de la cama y corrió al baño

Al verse en el espejo comprobó que su cabello estaba en extremo corto, tan corto como algunos hombres civiles acostumbraban llevarlo. su nuca y casi la mitad inferir de su cuero cabelludo solo tenían uno o dos centímetros de cabello cubriéndolo, la parte superior solo tenía unos cuantos centímetros más, lo suficiente para cubrir la mitad de sus orejas que por efecto de su natural forma despeinada, las puntas se curvaban un poco hacia arriba y afuera, su frente esta delineada por dos mechones que bajaba hasta su barbilla y un pequeño flequillo despeinado cubría el resto de su frente

La pelirroja sentía que se desmayaría, tanto tiempo y esfuerzo invertido echado a la basura. Quien quiera que hiciera ese corte lo dejo lo más femenino posible y le quedaba muy bien, aunque a Karin no le gustaba tan corto su cabello y tardaría años en volver a estar igual como lo tenia

— **los matare… los matare** – repetía una y otra vez

— **¿Karin que haces?** – casi grito Sakura la ver como su hermana salía como zombi del baño de la habitación y se dirigía a la puerta

— **solo voy a matar al par de idiotas que quemaron mi cabello** – contesto Karin con los ojos apagados por la ira

— pero… pero – Sakura no podía completar sus ideas al intentar detener a su hermana para que no saliera de la habitación

Tenía dos razones muy importantes para detenerla, la primera todavía estaba bajo revisión médica, y la segunda, y más importante era que estaba completamente desnuda con intenciones de salir a si al exterior

— quítate – murmuro Karin – **QUE LOS MATARE** – termino gritando

Las intenciones de salir de la pelirroja se detuvieron cuando la puerta de la habitación se vino abajo

— Ga… Gaara-Kun – una pelirroja se sorprendió de verlo tirar la puerta

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

los tres adolescentes en la habitación se quedaron callados lo que parecieron horas, la primer en salir de la impresión fue Karin al sentir el frio típico de la desnudes

su rostro se tiño de rojo y con sus manos hizo un inútil intento de cubrir sus zonas más privadas, aunque el daño estaba hecho, el joven Kazekage había memorizado; con ayuda del pervertido que encerraba en su interior; cada rincón y peca del cuerpo de la pelirroja

si antes el mapache no lo dejaba de molestar con el inocente beso que le dio la pelirroja, ahora seria insufrible

Karin, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía tan rápido que quería salirse de su pecho, no sabía si llorar o alegrarse de ver la reacción del pelirrojo

— **KKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —

La vía de escape por la que opto su cerebro al verse superado por todas las emociones de la pelirroja fue dar un grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea

—hermosa—fue el pensamiento en voz alta de Gaara al ver como la pelirroja se le acercaba

Siendo biológicamente imposible Karin sobre paso todo sonrojo conocido e inventado por Hinata haciéndola un faro resplandeciente después de escuchar lo dicho por el Kazekage

Muchos médicos que ya se encontraban buscando el origen del grito sintieron dolor al escuchar por todo el hospital el sonido característico de una cachetada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la penumbra invadía un dormitorio de dimensiones dignas de la próxima cabeza del clan Yamanaka, la atmosfera era pesada y sofocante a pesar del sol de la mañana del otro lado de las cortinas cerradas

Sentada al borde de su cama, Ino observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo a sus sandalias, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados estaban un poco apagados por haberse secado de tantas lágrimas derramadas

— es hora — dijo como un murmullo al terminar de ponerse su atuendo con el que pensaba salir ese día

Despacio para que nadie más la viera salir del complejo de su clan se encamino a su destino

Sus ojos estaban apagados por la sombra de la ira y el odio, todo había sido muy rápido

La negación que sintió al llegar a la aldea fue brutalmente ofuscada al encontrarse con su compañero y amigo Shikamaru haciendo guardia a la salida del hospital, la viuda de Sarutobi no lo tomo muy bien, y como una penitencia por permitir la muerte de su maestro el Nara se prometió de cuidar todo lo que pudiera a lo que quedaba de la familia rota

Tristeza fue lo que sintió durante los siguientes dos días de luto finalizando con el funeral

La ira insana se apodero de ella al ver a la pelirroja del equipo de Naruto. Se sentía culpable por no estar presente en los últimos alientos de su maestro, culpable de no haberlo seguido el día que su corazón le gritaba que lo acompañara a la que sería la última misión de él. Como cualquier otro ser humano busco a alguien para desquitar su ira

Verla llorar amargamente en los brazos del pelirrojo de Suna le hicieron odiarla, nunca se había sentido así antes. El odio por saber que siempre se las ingeniaba para salvar a todos los miembros de su equipo y no hacer nada por su maestro, la cegó

En su mente, recordar que a Neji lo trajo de las puertas de la muerte tres años antes o que a Naruto de igual manera lo rescato cuando tenía un agujero en el estómago de lado a lado después de la misión en el país de los demonios, era más que suficiente para ganar su desprecio

El silencio del funeral fue interrumpido por una sonora cachetada

 _"_ _¿porque no lo salvaste?,¿que era diferente en él del resto de tus amigos para no salvarlo? "_

Grito dolida Ino cuando la furia por la hipocresía de la pelirroja la supero por completo

Karin solo se quedó callada y su llanto solo se hizo más grande

La culpa de no poder salvarlo le hacía tener un hueco en el pecho, saber que a pesar de su habilidad era una inútil la destrozo por completo en ese momento, desmoronando lo poco de su ser que quedaba entero durante el funeral de la persona a quien le fallo tan miserablemente

Chōji sujeto a Ino antes de que siguiera escalando la intensidad de sus golpes

El Akimichi solo tenía la mirada triste y culpable por saber que él también pensó lo mismo los primeros minutos después de la muerte de su maestro

No creyó en lo dicho por Shikamaru hasta tenerla de frente, en ese momento su odio solo se convirtió en tristeza por la perdida. La quemadura casi abarcaba toda la extensión de su espalda, su ropa se hacía cenizas tan pronto la tocaban y sus niveles de Chakra estaban peligrosamente bajos. Fue en ese instante que comprendió las palabras de su amigo, cualquier intento de rescate por parte de ella sería una sentencia de muerte para la pelirroja

Gaara solo tenso los músculos de todo su cuerpo y ocupando toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimió las ganas de asesinar a la rubia. Lo que lo detuvo fueron los ojos de ella, estaba teñidos por el odio, no cualquier tipo de odio, era el que se formaba de la perdida y el dolor, uno que él había experimentado por mucho tiempo

El flujo de recuerdos se detuvo al estar en la puerta principal del complejo de su clan. Volteo una última vez sin saber si volvería a ver su casa o a sus padres, en esa misión podrían salir mal muchas cosas

Endureció la mirada y siguió a paso firme al lugar donde la esperaban Shikamaru y Chōji

Los dos días anteriores al funeral los demás equipos dispersados buscando a los Akatsuki dieron con su contacto del mercado negro en la zona. Después de una sesión con Ibiki, él dijo todo lo que sabía; que no era mucho en realidad ya que solo vio al Akatsuki en contadas ocasiones para darle la recompensa de cualquier pobre diablo que tuviera la desfortuna de cruzarse con ellos y estar dentro del libro bingo de caza recompensas

Solo una oración de todo lo que dijo fue importante

 _"_ _la guarida donde se dirigían esta a medio día de camino de donde fue la pelea "_

Ino regresando de sus recuerdos. volvió a resoplar y a apartar la mirada al ver como una pelirroja caminaba haciendo las compras para el desayuno. Se veía triste y decaída, y más sorprendente era que no ocupaba sus ropas entalladas o reveladoras, solo llevaba un sencillo vestido color rosa y unas sandalias normales, sin tacón

Karin también se dio cuenta de su presencia. Tal como hacía en su anterior vida no dijo nada y solo bajo la mirada al tiempo que caminaba recto sin aminorar el paso

— lo siento — fue lo que susurro con voz quebrada al pasar junto a la rubia

Ino solo se mordió el labio

la noche anterior, Shikamaru y Chōji la ocuparon para explicar todo, ignorando completamente las ordenes de la Hokage no se callaron nada

El odio fue sustituido por vergüenza al saber que Karin si ayudo a su maestro

—"ella lo salvo una vez de la muerte"— pensó en lo dicho por Shikamaru, solo fue cosa del destino que Karin callera antes en batalla que su maestro — "fui muy egoísta"—

— **Karin** — casi grito para que la pelirroja detuviera su caminar

La mencionada tembló un poco y se detuvo. Aguatando las ganas de llorar se dio la vuelta para que Ino la viera de frente mientras tenía la mirada baja

Ino no lograba articular palabra alguna, sabía que había estado mal lo que le hizo el día anterior pero como solucionarlo salía de su comprensión

Resoplo de nuevo

— no te odio, ni te culpo — hablo avergonzada Ino abrasándose a sí misma — solo buscaba a alguien a quien culpar de mis propios errores —

Karin solo abrió muchos los ojos

— sé que hiciste todo lo posible por salvarlo y por ello te lo agradezco — Ino se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento

— no, yo soy una inútil — Karin no lo soporto más derramando algunas lágrimas — todos los que están a mi alrededor muren… yo solo debería desaparecer de este mundo — su voz era muy triste y apagada

— **no lo vuelvas a decir** — en menos de medio segundo Ino redujo los tres metros que las separaban **— mi maestro se arriesgó para salvarte, tu vida vale mucho, tu eres el rey que tenía que proteger, eres quien guiara a las próximas generaciones con tus acciones para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado y enseñaras la voluntad de fuego que tanto nos caracteriza** — con fuerza la tomaba de los hombros y su mirada solo había determinación

—"¿Rey?"— pensó Karin al recordar las últimas palabras que le dirigió Asuma

Karin se quedó callada, no entendía lo de ser un rey, pero el resto de la oración le dio algo en que pensar

— crees que esas esperanzas que deposito asuma-san en mi, ¿las pueda cumplir? — dijo muy tímida casi sin que se escuchara la voz de la pelirroja

— eres hermana de Sakura — Ino más relajada continuo — amiga de dos atolondrados e inútiles que nunca se rinden — una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara — serás una gran Kunoichi, una gran mujer y una gran madre. Todo eso era lo que más admiraba mi sensei —

Karin se sonrojo por lo dicho, pero podía sentir como el hueco que se le forma en el pecho el día anterior era sustituido por algo cálido

— gracias — susurro mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

— era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo mal que te trate. discúlpame — dijo Ino mientras la tomaba de una mano y se inclinaba en una pequeña reverencia

— no te culpo, yo me sentí igual cuando perdí a Obito-sensei — dijo apenada Karin

— gracias — Ino se quitó un gran peso de encima con ese perdón

Con una rápida despedida se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta de la aldea

— veo que me hiciste caso — dijo Shikamaru tan pronto la vio llegar

Ino llevaba en cada una de sus piernas un porta Shuriken y en su cintura por la espalda dos kit médicos completos, su típica falda a la mitad de sus muslos negra un poco entallada debajo de otra falda morada más corta seguían en su conjunto al igual que su top morado con cierre al frente, solo que este estaba oculto debajo del chaleco Chūnin blindado que contenía los materiales que ella creía que necesitarían en esa misión clandestina, junto a unas sandalias tipo bota a las rodillas de igual forma blindadas con protecciones metálicas en las espinillas pintadas del mismo negro de la tela de las sandalias, en sus brazos llevaba las características protecciones metálicas de los ANBU

— sí, son Akatsuki después de todo — contesto Ino con seguridad

— **y por ello no permitiré que vayan** — la voz de la rubia Hokage los paralizo un poco

— con todo respeto Hokage-sama — Shikamaru fue el que hablo — es algo que necesitamos hacer como equipo — sin mucha importancia tomo un cigarrillo de la caja que alguna vez le perteneció a su maestro y lo encendió

Tsunade solo endureció la mirada

— **entiendo, pero no puedo dejar que se vayan así porque sí, todos tiene otras responsabilidades que cumplir en estos días** — contesto Tsunade — **Shikamaru, tú tienes que escoltar a la embajadora de Suna que se encuentra en Konoha y tu Ino estoy segura que estas enteramente consiente que no puedes dejar sola a Sai todavía** —

— Hokage-sama — otra persona entro en la conversación — si es por mi tendencia a espiar a las personas, yo le prometí a la princesa que no hare nada hasta que no regrese de su misión — Sai salió detrás de la caseta de control de la entrada

Sai esos días estuvo atípicamente calmada y cuando Ino le pregunto la razón solo dijo

 _"_ _creo saber cómo te sientes, de poder hacer lo mismo yo no me detendría por nada"_

— Hokage-sama, sabe mejor que yo, que Temari no está en su papel de embajadora, más bien de guardaespaldas y no es a mí a quien el Kazekage vino a ver — contesto Shikamaru para después toser un poco al no saber cómo fumar los últimos cigarrillos que quedaban de su sensei

— **porque no desisten unos días solamente, hasta que los otros equipos sepan donde se ocultan. tampoco los puedo dejar ir en un equipo incompleto** — intento negociar Tsunade

— si es por el número de integrantes de su equipo creo que yo puedo ayudar — se escuchó la voz de un hombre

Al levantar la vista, sobre el techo de la caseta de guardias se encontraba Kakashi leyendo su típico libro

La Hokage solo se masajeo el puente de la nariz

— **Kakashi, ¿no se supone que tu estas entrenando a ese par de mocosos?** — pregunto enojada

— yo termine con ellos, casi están por finalizar su entrenamiento y ya me quedé sin nada que enseñarles — contesto Kakashi cayendo junto a Chōji y compañía

Tsunade levanto las cejas sorprendida, de ser cierto esos niños eran unos genios incomprendidos

Resoplando con resignación solo cerro los ojos

— **está bien, vayan en su misión de búsqueda, pero no quiero que hagan nada arriesgado ni mal planeado** — vio a Shikamaru

— me conoce Hokage-sama, no me aventuraría a hacer nada similar sin antes pensar como mínimo en treinta planes de contingencia y cincuenta de emergencia, regresaremos y eso delo como un hecho — su voz no era de confianza sin sentido, su mirada denotaba que no estaba haciendo nada de eso a la ligera

— eso espero — con las palabras de la Hokage el equipo de Shikamaru se dirigió a donde el Nara creía que interceptarían a los Akatsuki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

el sol del mediodía iluminaba a la aldea mientras una castaña de ojos chocolate veía por la ventana del cuarto donde se encontraba en ese momento

veía el cielo azul, el verde de los árboles y la tranquilidad del viento, un día perfecto para cualquiera menos para ella. Sus días se veían grises desde tres meses antes, primero el amor de su vida murió lejos de casa sin poder despedirse y después el fruto de su amor fue robado de sus propios brazos. Cualquiera enloquecería por esa racha de mala suerte

un suspiro entrecortado típico después de un prolongado llanto saco de sus pensamientos grises a la castaña

su mirada se relajó y tuvo un sentimiento de empatía muy grande al ver a la pelinegra dormida con los ojos hinchados por llorar mucho tiempo, su respiración tranquila saltaba de vez en cuando por el efecto del pequeño hipo del llanto. Con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza abrazaba a una pequeña niña pelinegra dormida junto a ella

— ¿cuándo los papeles se invirtieron? — dijo en un resoplido entre triste y divertido

— lo siento — se escuchó una voz

La castaña se dio cuenta que los ojos rojo intenso de la mujer acostada la veían fijamente

— ¿de qué te disculpas? —pregunto sorprendida la castaña — yo debería disculparme por despertarte… — su voz era un poco de pena — después de todo no habías podido dormir desde hace cuatro días y yo no te permití seguir haciéndolo —

— eso es lo de menos — contesto triste y un poco ausente, desde que supo de la muerte de su esposo no había podido dormir ni comer como era debido

— Elyse, perdóname… — continuo la pelinegra abrasando con más fuerza a la niña de sus brazos y unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos — no sabía lo equivocada que estaba… no imaginaba lo que sentías cuando te decía que comprendía tu dolor y te ayudaría a superarlo… — la voz era quebrada por un pequeño llanto — ya no puedo imaginar tu dolor y sufrimiento, no solo perdiste a Obito, sino… sino también a tu hija — apretó más a su pequeña hija dormida en sus brazos, no quería que nunca le pasara nada a ese pequeño ser — yo… yo me volvaria loca, no puedo imaginar lo mucho que me odiaste cada vez que te decía esas absurdas palabras —

Elyse estaba en shock, las palabras rotas de la pelinegra se le clavaron como Kunais en el corazón

—"yo debería pedir perdón por desear que supieras lo que yo sentía"— pensó con lágrimas en los ojos

— Kurenai… no puedo negar que verte feliz con tu hija y Asuma me lastimaba, pero nunca te culpe por ello… — contesto muy avergonzada

Era muy extraña la forma que empezó a salir de su depresión y eso solo fue posible al ver que su amiga pasaba por lo mismo, el sentido de compañerismo y amistad hizo que intentara retribuir lo que la pelinegra intento con ella, las dos se ayudarían mutuamente

El toque de la puerta las saco de su tristeza

— pase — indico Elyse limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos

Por la puerta apareció una adolecente de cabellera rosa

— disculpen por la hora — fue lo primero que dijo Sakura al entrar con una charola de alimentos — pero Akane-san no me dejaba de dar papeles y como Karin-neechan no está disponible yo tuve que aprobarlos todos —

—¿Akane? — pregunto Elyse un poco alegre de escuchar ese particular nombre

— sí, Kiryūin Akane— confirmo Sakura — trabaja para el clan Uzumaki y tiene varios proyectos que necesitan aprobación de los líderes de ambas ramas —

Con la explicación les sirvió sus respectivas comidas a las dos mujeres del cuarto, con cuidado posiciono la comida en una pequeña mesa de café en una mini sala dentro de la habitación. la Hokage había movido unos hilos para que Elyse se quedara en un cuarto especial solo reservados a los líderes de clanes de prestigio y por extensión también Kurenai también había conseguido estadía en ese lugar

Tan rápido como llego se fue Sakura

— Akane — pensó en voz alta — me gusta ese nombre —

— ¿porque no se…? — Kurenai intento hacer una plática normal muriendo su voz al darse cuenta lo que estaba por preguntar

Elyse tomo una bocanada de aire y la dejo salir con calma, sabía que para sanar tenía que tomar ese tema de frente, por muy doloroso que fuera

— Obito fue el que hizo que me gustara ese nombre al querérselo poner a nuestra primer hija— recordarlo era un poco doloroso, tantos planes que nunca se cumplirían — yo fui la que no quiso ponérselo a la pequeña, quería hacer que Obito superada un fantasma del pasado y además el nombre de Rin también me gusta, pero eso no quita que Obito hasta en eso me dejo ganar — dijo un poco decaída

Kurenai solo bajo los hombros con tristeza, y en cierta forma feliz, era un gran avance que ella pudiera decir esa oración

— " es más de lo que puedo decir de mi"— pensó mientras comía al saber que ella todavía no podía mencionar nada relacionada con Asuma sin quebrarse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	52. Ira, miedo y ¿Zombis? Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 37 Ira, miedo y ¿Zombis? Parte 2

— Hokage-sama, ¿quería verme? — pregunto Sakura al entrar en la oficina de Tsunade

— **si** — dijo viendo como la pelirrosa se paraba junto a una pelirroja — **ahora que están las dos aquí quiero preguntarles que tal van esos dos en sus entrenamientos** —

Sakura y Karin se quedaron pensando en lo que habían visto

— Naruto y Hinata ya casi dominan el Jutsu, solo fue cuestión de que descifráramos y reescribiéramos la fórmula para ellos — contesto Karin

— también el Rasengan ya casi esta terminado gracias a que hicieron el entrenamiento de varias décadas con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin — continuo Sakura

— **Bien,** **Sakura** — la voz de la Hokage era pensativa — **y en el aspecto físico como se encuentran, ¿están en condiciones de ir a una misión?** —

— están cansados, pero no al extremo de ser invalidante o peligroso para su salud, y sus heridas se regeneran sin ningún problema — dio un reporte médico rápido la pelirrosa

— **está bien, quiero que se preparen y les digan a Naruto y Hinata que tienen doce horas para terminar su entrenamiento** — ordeno la Hokage — **pienso enviarlos como apoyo del equipo de Shikamaru** —

Sakura solo frunció un poco el ceño, todavía estaba molesta con Ino por la forma de comportarse en el funeral. Aunque ver el rostro sereno de Karin le trajo dudas

—"todavía en la mañana la simple mención de ellos la ponía muy mal, ¿Qué pasaría?"— se preguntó anotando mentalmente que lo averiguaría después

— si — dijeron al unísono las hermanas Haruno y se retiraron de inmediato

— está de acuerdo con esto ¿verdad? — dijo Tsunade al ver a las adolescentes desde la ventana de su oficina

— no — dijo sin emoción una voz masculina — pero se que ella es fuerte y tiene que hacer esto también —

Con esas palabras la figura del Kazekage escondido en las sombras se deshizo en arena

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en un bosque olvidado en el país del fuego se hallaban dos figuras misteriosas ocultas en las sombras de los arboles

— no sé qué le ven a ese sujeto— hablo un rubio parado en la rama de un árbol que veía a la una lente telescópica unida a un parche en su ojo

— es lo que quiere Pain y ya te dijo que no cuestiones sus órdenes Sempai — contesto aburrida una mujer acostada en otra rama moviendo despreocupadamente las piernas en el vacío

— y esa niña — pregunto enfocando el aparato que fungía como mira telescópica — nadie me dijo que ya era padre — se rio

— es mejor así, le demostrare a ese inútil que hermoso es mi arte y ocupare a su hija como material para una obra magistral —

— has lo que quiera Baka-Sempai — la mujer no le dio demasiada importancia a la afirmación de su compañero mientras se mordía las uñas para recortárselas y no le molestaran al pelear

— eres demasiado fría para ser una mujer — dijo Deidara con el ceño un poco fruncido — no me molesta, pero eres la primera que no se queja de lo que digo, mis anteriores compañeras antes de ser un Akatsuki no toleraban nada de eso — la mueca maniática se posó en su rostro — ellas también terminaban siendo parte de mi arte —

Salto para caer en la misma rama que su compañera

Se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro. su compañera solo lo vio, pero no retrocedió ni dio señales de estar incomoda

— ahora Baka-Sempai, lo beso o hay alguna razón para estar tan cerca — pregunto un poco molesta

Deidara no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente. la mujer se veía que ya pasaba más de los veinticinco años, tal vez más. Su cabello castaño se veía lacio sin un largo determinado al perderse dentro de la gabardina negra con nubes rojas característico de los Akatsuki, la gabardina la ocupaba de tal forma que le cubría hasta la nariz haciendo casi imposible saber con exactitud su edad, sus extraños ojos cafés se veían fríos e inexpresivos

— ¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello? — tomo un poco de cabello que crecía cerca de las cienes de la castaña — es algo poco común. si quisieras engañar a alguien deberías ocupar un Genjutsu, ¿esto es por estética o no quieres que sepa tu color de cabello? —

La castaña se enojó, ella no era nada paciente y que la cuestionaran solo avivaba mas a su ira

— mira, Baka-Sempai, no porque me acaban de reclutar tengo que decirte toda mi historia — se paró rápidamente

Deidara al esperarse una escena así solo se hizo para atrás para no ser golpeado

— no vuelvas a preguntar si quieres poder seguir haciendo tu dichoso arte sin que nadie te detenga — el dedo índice de la castaña con cada palabra se hundía con fuerza en el pecho del rubio

— jajajajajaja — se rio con una burla muy marcada en su voz — me desagrada el humor de perro que cargas, ni Sasori-Sempai era tan amargado, pero tengo que reconocerte que tienes agallas —

Termino con una risa más fuerte y siguió su camino a cumplir su misión

— idiota — murmuro para seguirlo también

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

una pelirrosa parada frente a la nada era herida y despedazada delante de su vista, la sangre le salpicaba el rostro y solo podía ver como la vida se le escapaba con cada gota de ese líquido rojo que caía sin miramientos en el blanco piso donde estaba parada

el pánico del que miraba tan brutal asesinato crecía al ver como la pelirrosa lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa mientras que de sus ojos el brillo característico de su alma se esfumaba

el terror de comprender que esa adolecente, casi niña, se había sacrificado para salvar su vida le hizo darse cuenta del dolor de su perdida

un grito resonó en el silencio del bosque. Un adolecente de casi diecisiete años se levantó sudando y jadeando en recuerdo del sueño

— que sucede, porque tengo ese recuerdo — se preguntó mientras se tomaba el rostro intentando calmar sus aterrados ojos

Desde que volvió a ver a la pelirrosa participe de ese sueño, el recuerdo de ella salvándolo durante el único examen Chūnin al que asistió no lo abandonaba durante sus noches

Dio una imperceptible sonrisa al ver como dos manitas le jalaban la ropa en un semiabrazo para ver si se encontraba bien

— pequeña bastarda, eres más inteligente de lo que demuestras verdad — pregunto un tanto sereno. se podía decir que se acostumbró a despertar de esa forma, siendo la niña quien lo consolaba de la única forma que sabia

— solo quita esa sonrisa boba de tu rostro — se quejó al apartarla con algo de brusquedad

— jajajaja — se escuchó una risa que le tenso todos los músculos — mírate siendo el tío ejemplar que Izumi necesita — se burló Suigetsu rascándose los ojos por despertar por el acostumbrado grito de Sasuke

Sasuke no dijo nada, no le daría la satisfacción a ese sujeto de enojarse por su comentario

— eres un aburrido — se quejó el peli celeste al ver que sus planes habían sido descubiertos

— ¿y dónde está la anciana? — se preguntó al no verla rondando alrededor de Sasuke y la niña

— no lo sé, desde que el sello alarma que dejo en la guarida sur se activó a estado actuando de forma extraña — dijo sin importancia mientras avivaba el fuego que los calentaba en su campamento a la mitad de ese bosque — solo espero una buena excusa, de lo contrario se las verá con el filo de mi espada — los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos girando descontroladamente demostrando que se sentía furioso por la desobediencia de esa mujer

— estoy aburrido, ¿cuándo crees que vengan esas mujeres? — se volvió a quejar Suigetsu rascándose la nariz con el dedo meñique

— si el padre de Izumi es la mitad de hombre de lo que recuerdo, no tardara en dar con nosotros, y conociendo a la tonta de Sakura no dejara que venga solo — dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

— esa no es la que me interesa, yo quiero conocer a la otra mujer — se recostó en el suelo viendo a las copas de los arboles — creo que la que me interesa le llamaste Karin, solo con su nombre, se desde ya que es una estúpida que no sabe ni que es lo que tiene —

— sí, sí, lo que tú digas — siguió como si nada poniendo al fuego unos pescados para el desayuno — si una viene la otra la seguirá, si no… solo hay que capturar a la hermana menor para que la mayor venga —

— eso espero, sigo esperando mi recompensa — dijo sin miramientos Suigetsu

— **ya no estás obligado a seguirme, desde que encontré a Itachi y secuestré a su hija, ya no los necesito y si tanto te molesta te puedes largar** — la voz de Sasuke quería ser de enojo, pero era más de cansancio de repartirlo varias veces al día

— no, estar cerca de ti es divertido y si como bono atraerás a la que se supone tiene las espadas que me interesan, mucho mejor es estar aquí que en otro sitio — se burló Suigetsu, le había agarrado la medida a Sasuke y no dejaría la oportunidad de incomodar al pelinegro

— hmp — corto la plática Sasuke antes de que quisiera cortar algo mas

— **tu** — dijo un tanto autoritario señalando a la niña — **gánate tu desayuno** — tomo una tela mojada y la aventó con cierta fuerza al rostro de Rin haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada — límpiate para poder desayunar — dijo viéndola pesadamente

— mira qué lindo — se burló de nuevo Suigetsu — ya eres todo un amoroso padre —

El cometario hizo que la mirada pesada se convirtiera en una de ira roja, en menos de un segundo desenfundo su espada y dio un corte lateral cubriéndose con sangre la hoja afilada

— sa… Sasuke — dijo con cierto miedo Suigetsu al ver como la niña debajo dela tela mojada terminaba de caer por el golpe del corte

No pudo seguir con su idea al escuchar una explosión a unos metros de distancia

Sasuke no se inmuto de la explosión solo levanto a la niña que estaba asustada debajo de esa tela ligeramente teñida de rojo por la pequeña línea que le dejo en el hombro la hoja de la **Chokutō** (espada recta)

— **ESTÚPIDO, COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI ARTE** — grito un rubio parado en un árbol sercano

Sasuke lo ignoro al prestarle atención a la persona que lo acompañaba

— "ese cabello" — pensó al ver a la mujer sentada en un árbol un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba el primer Akatsuki

Su mirada negra se iba a convertir en roja para verla mejor cuando sus instintos lo forzaron a saltar de ese lugar

Una explosión acabo con el campamento

— **TU** — grito Deidara — **ODIO A LOS DE TU CLAN, ASÍ QUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ** —

Sasuke solo le dirigió la mirada mientras la niña en sus brazos se aferraba a él con toda la fuerza que tenía su pequeño cuerpo

— **PAIN ME ORDENO QUE TE LLEVARA, SI RECHAZAS LA INVITACIÓN TE CONVERTIRÉ EN LA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE MI ARTE MÁS GRANDE HASTA EL MOMENTO** — termino riendo como desquiciado

— Baka-Sempai, eso no es lo que nos ordenaron — dijo sin muchas ganas la mujer detrás de el

— **TU CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR IGUAL QUE MIS ANTERIORES COMPAÑEROS** — grito enloquecido

Definitivamente estar frente a Sasuke lo sacaba de sus casillas. Él era un Uchiha tal como el que le arrebato sus piernas o el otro miembro de ese detestable clan que le quito algo más etéreo. Su furia al recordar a Itachi y como lo opacaba ante esa persona lo enfurecía

— como quieras — la mujer se paró y desapareció

— yo me quedo con esto — Sasuke se quedó estático un segundo, no pudo verla moverse

Gracias a sus reflejos mejorados por el sello maldito de Orochimaru sus músculos reaccionaron por si solos y dieron un tajo con la espada que todavía tenía en sus manos

La mujer al subestimarlo no logro apartarse a tiempo y la gabardina que le cubría la mitad de la cara fue cortada

— si alguien va hacerle algo a esta inútil, ese sería yo y nadie más — dijo en un tono muy serio y protector mientras la Akatsuki dio un salta hacia atrás mientras lo veía con furia tapándose el corte en su ropa

Sasuke quedo absorto unos segundos viendo los extraños ojos de esa mujer. Los dos eran cafés, solo que uno de un color más claro que el otro. Uno casi color miel y el otro era oscuro rojizo

— "Heterocromia" — pensó al verla

— Sasuke — grito Suigetsu al tiempo que lanzaba una rama con bordes afilados

Los dos Uchiha solo se cubrieron de la explosión generada al impactar la rama con una de las creaciones de Deidara

—hmp — gruño Sasuke, tener que proteger a la niña le estaba quitando velocidad — **SUIGETSU, CUÍDALA CON TU VIDA, ES EL BOLETO PARA QUE TENGAS TUS ESPADAS** — grito al tiempo que arrojaba a la niña

Por primera vez Rin no lloro en brazos de Suigetsu, hasta ella comprendía que era una situación peligrosa

Sasuke sonrió al ver que el peli celeste no dijo nada y salió corriendo del lugar, él hizo lo mismo solo que al lado contrario para llegar a una llanura que señalaba el final del bosque

— **¿QUÉ ESPERAS KURAYAMI?** — grito Deidara a la mujer que solo veía con sus extraños ojos el lugar por donde se perdieron los otros integrantes del grupo de Sasuke

Sasuke se quedó a la mitad de la nada esperando a que llegaran los Akatsuki

— "¿porque no solo la abandone?"— pensó recordando el miedo que sintió al ver ese extraño insecto blanco cambiando sobre la tela que le arrojo a "Izumi"

 _"_ _porque eres débil"_

Escucho una voz conocida para el

—" **no, es solo que la necesito con vida para atraer al estúpido de Itachi** "— se auto convenció que solo era un objeto más esa niña

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar cuando salto hacia atrás para librarse de dos serpientes blancas que salían de la tierra frente a el

Con un corte limpio les quito la cabeza, solo que a diferencia de las ocasiones pasadas, las serpientes no sangraron, y sus ojos parpadearon de color rojo

— Pain estará enojada si lo matas — hablo enojada quien Deidara llamo Kurayami

A la distancia veía como el Uchiha era envuelto por una explosión provocada por la técnica del Akatsuki

— **si tanto miedo le tienes quédate aquí** — el rubio molesto no le hizo caso a las palabras de su acompañante, el lo único que quería era desquitar su frustración con ese chico

— fue un placer conocerlo — Kurayami se burló antes de que este diera un salto para enfrentar al Uchiha que los veía a la distancia

Kurayami solo sonrió, el renegado de Iwagakure tenía todas las de perder

— tu forma de negociar es un tanto absurda— reconoció Sasuke al ver como el Akatsuki caía frente a el

— **esto no es parte de las negociaciones, ya estoy harto que siempre sean los Uchiha tratados mejor que yo** — Deidara grito enojado — **primero el estúpido de Itachi que se sentía superior a mí, el único y más grande artista de Iwa, mi arte es mucho mejor que esos estúpidos ojos** —

Sasuke solo apretó la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Recordó todo el odio que sentía hacia ese nombre viendo como una película a gran velocidad todas sus aberrantes acciones terminando con dos escenas que no sabía por qué recordó. Solo sentía que de alguna forma lo enfurecía más el verlo preocupado por la bastarda de su hija o terminar golpeado por una técnica de la idiota de la Uzumaki la cual lo llevaría a su muerte, que la muerte de todo su clan

Sangraron un poco las palmas de sus manos al recordad ese sentimiento en su pecho y la furia que sintió en contra de los Uzumaki que acabaron con su supuesto hermano

— después el estúpido del Uchiha que me quito las piernas, solo porque tenía órdenes de no atacarlo, de lo contrario yo mismo lo hubiera acabado en lugar de esa estúpida — siguió gritando Deidara

De nuevo la furia de Sasuke creció en su ser, no era nada de ese idiota Jōnin que desprestigiaba a su clan, pero saber que murió protegiendo a sus alumnos… compañeros de un enemigo superior y que el rubio se burlara de ello le molestaba

Sin que Sasuke lo notara por estar sumergido en sus recuerdos, el rubio estaba amasando una gran cantidad de arcilla en sus manos cubiertas por el manto de los Akatsuki

— **ahora eres llamando por Pain de la nada, siendo yo quien más fiel le he sido, ella ni me ve por estar a la sombra de los malditos Uchiha** — termino riéndose — **MUERE** —

Al terminar su frase levanto las manos al cielo y de él cayeron cientos de pequeñas pelotitas de blancas que con el manejo de dos sellos de manos se convirtieron en pupas de considerable tamaño enrolladas sobre si mismas que al caer en el suelo se enterraron alrededor del Akatsuki

Sasuke solo vio con indiferencia el ataque desperdiciado, no entendía porque desperdicio tanto Chakra

— eres estu…— mientras hablaba Sasuke dio un paso que al instante sintió que algo debajo de su pie se movía

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar que era, solo salto lo más alto que pudo para que el lugar donde se había parado desapareciera en un cráter de considerable tamaño y profundidad

— jajajajajaja — reía Deidara mientras veía como Sasuke saltaba de un lugar a otro evitando las explosiones que se generaban debajo de él cada vez que pisaba la tierra — **vez lo grandioso de mi arte, esas pupas no te dejaran tranquilo hasta que te hayan hecho cenizas** —

Sasuke gruño con algo de frustración, no pensó que tuviera ese sujeto un ataque tan molesto

— hmp — salió de su garganta al cambiar sus ojos negros a rojo para ver como unas líneas de Chakra se movían debajo de la tierra mientras el ganaba altura por su ultimo salto

Desactivo su línea de sangre y puso una cara de frustración

— **nunca pensé ocupar la técnica de esos idiotas** — dijo arrastrando las palabras sin abrir la mandíbula

— **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) — salió de su garganta y un solo clon apareció a su lado

Con el tiempo medido, por estar perdiendo la altura del salto, el clon del pelinegro lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo arrojo directo al Akatsuki

Sasuke en su caída realizo un Chidori y lo infundio en su **Chokutō** para después alargar la hoja e intentar cortar con la hoja eléctrica al rubio

Deidara levanto las manos para arrojar al cielo docenas de pequeñas figurillas que de inmediato se convirtieron en murciélagos de arcilla blanca, estos se dirigieron a toda velocidad al pelinegro que por estar en el aire no podía moverse con libertad

Sasuke gruño y dio un tajo al centro de la nube de los murciélagos que volaban erráticamente. Cuando la hoja fue evadida por casi todas las bombas guiadas formo un pequeño Chidori en su mano libre y lo impacto en el mango de su espada

La hoja azulada destello con un fuerte brillo blanco y de ella salieron miles de agujas eléctricas que atacaron indiscriminadamente a todo lo que les rodeaba

lejos donde el clon todavía seguía su caída al suelo, saco su propia **Chokutō** y le infundio un Chidori. Al caer el clon clavo profundamente su espada para que de ella salieran rayos eléctricos en todas direcciones que detonaron al instante todas las pupas en el suelo

Deidara vio como las agujas eléctricas se acercaban a él por lo que arrojo al cielo varias arañas que detono al instante haciendo una reacción en cadena que destruyó a todos los murciélagos en el aire y las pupas en el subsuelo creando una barrera con la explosión

— eso consumió la mitad de mi Chakra — murmuro Sasuke al ver que ya no quedaba ninguna de esas molestas cosas

Deidara solo tenía la mirada enfurecida mientras mantenía el ultimo sello de sus manos

— tú lo has pedido… C2— de un movimiento metió sus manos en dos bolsas a sus lados donde mantenía su arcilla para empezar a amasarla

De sus manos se abrieron unas grotescas bocas que engulleron una gran cantidad de arcilla blanca que segundos después sus dedos le dieran forma de un dragón pequeño

— esto será tu perdición — con voz molesta realizo tres sellos y de una nube de humo salió un enorme dragón

Sin perder tiempo el rubio salto a la espalda del dragón y este emprendió el vuelo

Parte de su larga cola desapareció y de la boca de la bestia salieron una gran cantidad de esferas de enorme tamaño

— **KURAYAMI, YA SABES QUE HACER** — grito mientras las esferas se quedaron estáticas sobre la superficie en todo el campo de batalla

— no quiero — dijo despreocupada sin moverse de donde estaba sentada viendo todo a la distancia tapándose con una mano el corte en su ropa a la altura de su mandíbula

— **PERRA** — grito y cambio su vista a Sasuke — **ya me encargare de ti cuando acabe con el** —

Sasuke solo vio como las esferas de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro caían al suelo dispersándose sin hacer nada

Tarde fue que se dio cuenta del cilindro blanco que fue expulsado de la boca del dragón. Este parecía un misil que se acercaba a gran velocidad

Solo tenso la mandíbula viendo que a su alrededor esas esferas seguían inmóviles

Una explosión se llevó varios metros de ese paramo verde haciendo que Deidara se riera con gran fuerza todavía de pie sobre el dragón

— eso demuestra que mi arte es mejor que esos estúpidos ojos — grito con burla

—hmp — se escuchó desde dentro de la nube de humo y polvo que se formó — **eso fue todo** — la voz de Sasuke era seria y muy fría

Deidara llevo su mano a su ojo izquierdo donde todavía descansaba su herramienta engarzada a un parche en su ojo e hizo el máximo aumento posible mostrando a un Sasuke un tanto cambiado

El pelinegro había liberado su sello maldito al máximo mostrando como todas las manchas de tinta distribuidas en su costado derecho desprendía un fuego espectral negro y morado. El cuerpo de Sasuke seguía estático levantando su brazo al cielo con su espada en ella demostrando que el detuvo la técnica con un corte

Deidara solo apretó la mandíbula, no estaba resultando como él quería, sobre todo que no recibió la ayuda prometida por parte de su acompañante

— si no puedo darle directamente, hare explotar su alrededor — murmuro para hacer que su dragón guiada en círculos mientras lanzaba tres misiles más desde la boca de su bestia

Sasuke se quedó estático con su espada enfundada e ignorando la voz de su cabeza que decía que lo dejara poseerlo para obtener mucho más poder del que ya tenia

Veía con calma como esa arcilla explosiva se acercaba. No hizo nada para moverse al determinar que había fallado el rubio idiota y no le daría el ataque

El primer cilindro en llegar fue el que impacto a diez metros de distancia, el ataque cayó sobre una de las esferas blancas que tenían la forma de un insecto enrollado sobre una roca, cuando los dos objetos chocaron realizaron una explican muy grande al sumar la explosión del ataque Aero más las de varias esferas blancas en la tierra

La gran explosión lo tomo desprevenido al pelinegro haciendo que la fuerza del viento lo mandara a volar justo al lado donde el segundo misil impacto. Aumento la abertura del sello, haciendo varias llamas de color morado y negras aumentaron de tamaño junto con la fuerza que podía manejar,

Gruño al saber que eso le disminuía el tiempo que lo podía mantenerlo activo si no quería quedar con el cuerpo hecho pedazos como casi le sucede la primera ves que lo activo. Sus ojos empezaron a sangrar y un Chakra de color morado se empezó a mostrar a su alrededor

Deidara solo reía mientras veía como el pelinegro solo se logró cubrirse con sus brazos antes de que la segunda gran explosión la tragara por completo, la tercera explosión que terminó por convertir ese valle verde en un cráter humeante no tardo en sentirse

El humo y el polvo era tan espeso que dificultaba ver algo a través de él. Después de unos segundos la risa se escuchó en el silencio que dejo la bola de fuego que derroto al Uchiha

— **LO VEZ PAIN-SAMA, LOS UCHIHA NO SIRVEN PARA NADA…** — grito solo para ser interrumpido por tres flechas enormes que atravesaron a su dragón como si fuera de papel — ¿qué demonios? — se preguntó al sentir que la arcilla explotaría sin que él se lo ordenara

Tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron creo un ave que era mucho más pequeña que su dragón con la cual se logró alejar lo suficiente para no morir en la gran explosión de su Jutsu llamado C2, pero si para salir volando sin control por la fuerza de la misma

— **ERES UN MALDITO** — grito herido desde el cielo Deidara al ver como el humo se disipaba mostrando al Uchiha de pie sobre un circulo verde de pasto; el único a muchos metros a la redonda; con la mirada petulante de superioridad, solo restándole puntos lo cansado que se veía sin el sello maldito activo y los ojos negros llorando sangre

Deidara apretó tan fuerte su mandíbula que empezó a sangrar

— **esos ojos** — murmuro furioso

Los ojos de superioridad que le mostro Sasuke lo sacaron de sus casillas

Un tsunami de recuerdo le llegaron con la furia que le hacía sentir el Uchiha

Su entrenamiento con el Tercer Tsuchikage, su posterior entrenamiento con el escuadrón explosivo fueron su primer recuerdo. El recordó que en realidad no quería ser un Shinobi, su pasión era ser un artista y que le reconocieran por ello, ver que su formación Shinobi era más reconocida que su arte lo frustro hasta el día que vio que el arte no debería ser perpetuo si no era más hermoso mientras más efímero fuera

Sus días como renegado después de robar el Kinjutsu de Iwagakure y crear su arte **Shunshin no Geijutsu** (el arte de un solo momento) lo dejaron frustrado ya que nadie podía reconocer su arte al morir todos los que lo veía

Esos días como un mercenario a sueldo no le daban la satisfacción que deseaba hasta el día que la conoció. A su ángel… su musa

La mujer que se identificó como Pain acompañada por otro hombre lo encontraron en un templo abandonado que ocupaba como guarida

La mujer tenía un cabello azul intenso peinado en un chongo en la parte superior de la cabeza adornado con una flor hecha de papel; ver que era una artista como él le dio curiosidad; sus manos podía verse con varios adornos metálicos al igual que sus cejas y labios. Lo demás de su cuerpo era cubierto por la capa Akatsuki. Su rostro mostraba ser el de un ángel con una edad no mayor a los veinte años con unos enigmáticos ojos color morados anillados

El hombre que la acompañaba tenía el cabello naranja adornos metálicos negros en toda la cara junto a los mismos enigmáticos ojos y capa de Akatsuki

Ella cambio por completo su mundo, le dio un sentido al llevar a su arte a nuevos niveles

Desde ese día le juro lealtad y por extraño que pareciera también sintió lo que nunca antes por una mujer. Ese pequeño instante de felicidad y autosatisfacción fue roto al ver como su musa trataba al Uchiha renegado. A él nunca le dirigía la palabra mientras al otro llegaba a tener pequeñas platicas; frías y de pocas palabras; que al final terminaron hartando al rubio haciéndolo enfrentarse con el único Uchiha de Akatsuki

Al final esos ojos fueron su perdición, Itachi lo venció con facilidad con un Genjutsu dándole una mirada fría y de superioridad como la que le daba cualquier persona al más inofensivo de los insectos

— **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SEA TRATADO COMO UN INSECTO** — grito cuando sus emociones y sentimientos se desbordaron

Arranco lo que le quedaba de su capa Akatsuki y metió sus manos en los bolsillos que ocupaba para guardar su arcilla

Sasuke se quedó mirando como el rubio Akatsuki enloquecía mientras parecía que fuera a vomitar. Al final la suposición del pelinegro fue acertada, solo que no fue lo que esperaba lo que salió de la garganta del renegado

En medio del campo aparecieron dos montículos enormes de arcilla que empezaron a crecer y tomar forma del rubio Akatsuki flanqueando a Sasuke en ambos lados. Su enorme envergadura superaba con facilidad la altura de los arboles circundantes

Conociendo la técnica base del Akatsuki, Sasuke no espero a ver qué haría el renegado, solo salió huyendo para poner distancia ante la explosión

— **MUERAN PAR DE IDIOTAS** — fue el grito que escucho a la distancia la Akatsuki

— Baka- Sempai — murmuro la chica con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios mientras veía lo que hacía el último de los Uchiha renegados

Deidara reía con desesperación mientras veía como sus Obras maestras explotaban y llevaban una silenciosa muerte a todas las creaturas que estuvieran en el radio de la explosión, aves, reptiles, insectos… todo se volvía polvo ante la mirada rojiza que intentaba entender que pasaba

Al final tanto la Akatsuki sentada despreocupada en un árbol como el cobarde Uchiha que corría por su vida fueron alcanzados por la silenciosa muerte de la explosión de su más grande creación llamada C4

En donde se encontraban los dos Shinobis solo quedaron cenizas grises de lo que alguna vez fueron seres humanos

— **se lo dije Pain-sama, mi arte es mejor que esos estúpidos ojos** — se tiro para acostar su espalda sobre el ave que lo mantenía fuera de la explosión — gracias… idiota — murmuro

— sigue siendo muy mediocre tu arte — se escuchó una vos desde abajo del ave

Deidara solo abrió mucho los ojos mientras una línea de sangre salía de su boca

— ¿Como? — susurro medio muerto por ser atravesado por un Chidori en el pecho desde la espalda

— **una basura como tú nunca podrá superar a los ojos de un Uchiha** — dijo de la forma más fría Sasuke

— jajajajajaja — rio con fuerza Deidara — si tu lo dices —

Sasuke pensó que solo eran delirios de un muerto

— solo que hay un problema — escucho susurrar a alguien en su oído

Sasuke volteo a su costado para ver como el Akatsuki salía de dentro de la arcilla blanca de su ave

— yo no soy tan débil para caer en un Genjutsu hecho con esos débiles ojos — murmuro para dejarse caer al vacío mientras el ave empezaba a envolver a Sasuke

— un clon de arcilla — pensó Sasuke mientras activaba sus ojos y veía lo que estaba pasando fuera de las paredes blancas que lo absorbían

—¿micro bombas? — pensó al ver como una infinidad de Chakra entraban a su cuerpo por su brazo apresado

— jajajajaja — reía Deidara mientras caía al vacío — **debo de dar gracias a Itachi por derrotarme y obligarme a entrenar mi ojo para ver a través del Sharingan** —

— muere — susurro cuando solo se podía ver el ojo rojo sangre a través de la oscuridad de su atadura

La explosión resonó al mismo tiempo que el rubio se estrellaba con las copas de los árboles para seguir su caída a través de ramas rotas y golpes con las más gruesas

— jejejejeje — rio con cansancio — me quede sin Chakra, pero valió la pena — se acostó viendo al cielo

— Pain-sama, mi musa espero que con esto demuestre que soy mejor que los Uchiha — hablo al viento

— _tu nunca podrás superar a estos ojos_ — se escuchó la voz de Sasuke para después escuchar como algo pesado se estrellaba en el suelo

—¿cómo? —Deidara se arrastró un poco hacia atrás cuando en pánico reconoció un ojo rojo resplandecer a través del polvo que levanto su llegada

— _nunca podrás contra mí, que he superado a todo Uchiha que ha estado antes que yo_ — su voz se escuchaba un poco perdida — _yo seré aquel que sea un dios entre mortales_ —

— estás loco — murmuro

— _no mi pequeño amigo_ — la voz era de Sasuke, solo que el tono era algo más intimidante — _jujujuju, me divertiré mucho y todo gracias a ti_ —

Deidara no comprendía lo que veía, el ojo derecho del Uchiha se veía rojo con un diseño que nunca había visto, solo que el ojo izquierdo era muy diferente, era color amarillo rasgado como si de una serpiente se tratara

Lo que aterro al Akatsuki fue la sonrisa sádica mientras su lengua delineaba una y otra vez los bordes de sus labios

Su costado derecho estaba cubierto enteramente por llamas negras que solo dejaban ver el ojo rojo resplandeciente

— **DEFINITIVAMENTE PAIN-SAMA ME AGRADECERÁ QUE TE LIQUIDE** — grito el Akatsuki rubio mientras se arrancaba la camisa para mostrar en su costado izquierdo del pecho una cuarta boca cosida con gruesos hilos negros

— _jujujujuju_ — se rio el pelinegro frente a el — _¿crees que eso me detendrás?_ —

Sasuke levanto su brazo derecho en dirección del rubio que descocía con premura su última boca

Alrededor de el brazo del pelinegro se creó una estructura metálica que le atravesó la carne con gruesos tornillos para de esta con el mismo fuego entre negro y morado empezará a formarse un brazo rodeado de llamas

Deidara grito cuando en un ágil movimiento el enorme brazo hecho de fuego fatuo lo atrapo por el torso impidiendo su escape

— jajajajajaja — se rio Deidara mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano — pensar que estabas tú detrás de todo esto —

El pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza sin deshacer su sonrisa con ojos interrogantes

— esperaba no llegar a esto, solo que eres demasiado peligroso y Pain-sama ha dado órdenes de matarte al instante en que te veamos — murmuro como si estuviera dando el clima — **VE MI ARTE FINAL, MI MÁS GRANDE CREACIÓN ARTÍSTICA** — grito eufórico

La espectral mano solo lo tenía atrapado de su torso inferior hacia abajo, dejando las manos y la grotesca ultima boca, libre para moverse. Llevo a su cuarta boca la última bola de arcilla

— _ju ju ju ju ju_ — se burló de nuevo el pelinegro — **_creo que no resulto como debía_** — su sonrisa se agrando al ver la cara consternada de Deidara

Deidara no comprendía que sucedía, su más grande técnica final no funcionaba. La ultima boca que debería estar habida por devorar todo lo que se le acercara no se movía

— **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** — rio como si quisiera escupir los pulmones en cada carcajada — pensar que la amenaza era otra persona — dijo incrédulo recordando los toques que aquella mujer

— **ESPERO QUE SE ESTÉ QUEMANDO EN EL INFIERNO** — grito para realizar tres rápidos sellos de manos

Sasuke solo se quedó viendo como las piernas del Akatsuki se deshacían para crear dos enormes estatuas blancas de forma humanoide con alas abrasándose a si mismas

— C3 — grito para reír maniáticamente

El pelinegro solo vio como una luz se hacía presente llevando todo a un blanco impoluto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— maldición, yo que no quería inmiscuirme en nada de esto — se quejaba un peli celeste que llevaba corriendo unos minutos — ya debo estar lo suficientemente lejos —

Sin soltar a la niña que se veía más nerviosa de cómo estaba en el ataque de los Akatsuki le jalaba la ropa para seguir un camino que claramente los regresaría con esas personas

— **ya deja de fastidiar mocosa** — se quejó zarandeándola un poco — **no regresare a que nos maten** —

Salto a la copa de un enorme árbol para ver que tanto le faltaba para salir del bosque

—jejejejeje — rio nervioso — **TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA** —

Podía ver que no estaba ni a dos kilómetros del claro donde estaba pelando su supuesto líder

— **ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA** — volvió a gritar cuando un brillo se vio a la lejanía y una enorme explosión se veía acercárseles con gran velocidad

— **SI YA LO SÉ MALDITA IZUMI, ESTUVIMOS EN UN GENJUTSU** — grito mientras tomaba el camino que le marcaba la niña

El viento de la explosión y el calor intenso aumentaba a cada segundo reduciendo la distancia entre esta y el Hōzuki corriendo a toda la velocidad que le daban sus pies

— ¿qué demonios? — se cuestionó Suigetsu al ver que frente a él se habría un hoyo en la realidad de donde salía una blanca mano de mujer

Rin por su parte se tensó y empezó a temblar al reconocer de quien se trataba

— haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa — grito el Shinobi renegado al dejar de sentir el piso justo a tiempo para que la mano que amenazaba con atraparlos pasaba de largo sobre su cabeza

Un segundo después la explosión barrio con el lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

un águila sobrevolaba un viejo bosque con más árboles muertos que vivos. sus ojos se enfocaban en la superficie, atento al más mínimo movimiento para atrapar a su presa

su volar se vio un poco irregular por la gran corriente de aire que la sacó de curso. Su vista perdió el objetivo en el suelo para ver a la distancia como se formaba una enorme nube rojiza y amarilla con la forma de un hongo

tuvo que corregir abruptamente su curso cuando una sombra negra con rojo se posó frente su camino

— **EN EFECTO** — grito la persona enfundad en las ropas de Akatsuki — **EL ESTÚPIDO DE DEIDARA FUE EL CAUSANTE DE ESA EXPLOSIÓN** —

La persona encapuchada con una máscara negra con extraños ojos negros y verdes solo se limitó a ver a su acompañante de cabellos lilas arriba de un árbol

— **es un estúpido, solo le pidieron llevarlo ante Pain, no acabar con este país** — dijo como si no fuera su problema

El ave que rondaba alrededor del Akatsuki sobre la copa del árbol curiosa de esa nueva criatura vio su mundo negro para después sentir el afilado corte de una guadaña

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **HAAAAAAAAAA** — grito una rubia mientras abría sus ojos — estuvo muy cerca —

— ¿Qué fue esa explosión? — pregunto un castaño de huesos amplios a su lado

— No lo sé — contesto Ino viendo a Shikamaru y Kakashi sobre las copas de los arboles

—¿sabes que sucedió? — ahora fue el turno de Ino de preguntarle al pelinegro que era su líder de equipo cuando bajo a nivel del suelo

— no lo sé, solo pudimos observar que era una inmensa explosión — dijo frustrado Shikamaru — **demonios, si no encontramos ya a esos Akatsuki nos mandaran a investigar que paso** —

— **los encontré** — dijo Ino lo que olvido por la explosión

Los otros tres integrantes de su equipo solo ensombrecieron un poco su vista al saber que el momento de actuar había llegado después de varios días buscándolos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

una castaña con los ojos cubiertos con su banda ninja de Otogakure y una bufanda con diseños blancos y negros se desplazaba con tranquilidad por el campo verde seguida de cerca por un enorme hombre de cabellos naranjas y mirada tranquila

— … — el hombre parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía

— suelta lo que te aqueja — dijo Hikari sin siquiera mirarlo cuando se cansó de escuchar como cortaba sus propias palabras su acompañante

—¿Cómo hiciste para…?—su pregunta murió al sentir como una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba a la distancia solo para crear una enorme explosión

— **¿QUÉ ES ESO?** —grito exaltada la mujer para después ser aplastada por los cuerpos de dos adolescentes y una niña

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Suigetsu que todavía sujetaba a la niña sobre la pila de cuerpos

— **quítense… están muy pesados** — gruño Hikari desde el fondo

— **ANCIANA, ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?** — grito Suigetsu al reconocer la voz de su compañera salto sin importarle que la pequeña Rin callera sentada en el pasto circundante

— ¿y quien es el grandulón? — pregunto después de incorporarse de un salto que a Rin en el proceso

El peli naranja no contesto, solo se quedó viendo al pelinegro que seguía sobre la persona que lo convenció de salir de su celda en la guarida sur de Orochimaru

Con cuidado se acercó al humeante cuerpo del Uchiha y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo este le detuvo su mano y abrió sus ojos mostrando dos orbes negros tan fríos como el infinito de la noche

A pesar de su gran tamaño la acción de Sasuke lo desconcertó he hizo que diera un salto atrás sintiendo extraña la parte que sujeto el Uchiha

— **¿Quién eres?** — exigió saber Sasuke

— Juugo — fue lo que dijo sin dejar de ver a Sasuke — ¿tú eres Sasuke? —

El pelinegro seguía aturdido sin saber cómo se había salvado de la explosión que le tendió el Akatsuki sobre su ave de arcilla

— **si** — contesto sin trabas

— como le prometí a aquella persona, me comprometo mi vida a servirlo en lo que necesite — Juugo se arrodillo ante el asombro de la chica y el peli celeste

— **como quieras** — dijo Sasuke intentándose levantar después de ver los remanentes de la explosión a la lejanía

—¿Qué sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar Hikari

— **nada que te importe** — contesto cortante Sasuke

Quería zanjar el tema antes de que tuviera que admitir que no sabía que ocurrió, todo era negro desde que la arcilla lo cubrió por completo. Sobre todo, no era tonto, la cantidad de arcilla y las técnicas mostradas no harían una explosión tan grande

Se levantó con el cuerpo entumecido todavía humeante y dio unos pasos para tambalearse siendo Juugo quien lo sujeto para que no callera

— **estoy bien no necesito la ayuda de nadie** — dijo Sasuke quitándose con un empujón al que quería ayudarlo para seguir con un errático caminar

Juugo se quedó viendo a sus manos, de nuevo sintió una extraña sensación cuando lo toco, era como si esa persona le extrajera su energía cada vez que lo tocaba

— **¿QUÉ ESPERAN?** — grito Sasuke **— LOS DE KONOHA NO TARDARAN EN ENVIAR A ALGUIEN PARA AVERIGUAR QUE PASO AHÍ** —

Hikari y Suigetsu que todavía seguían sin entender lo que paso solo lo siguieron sin preguntar mas

Rin se había quedado sentada viendo al cielo con la mirada perdida como si hubiera visto algo grandioso durante esa caída inexplicable que sufrieron para llegar ahí, siendo interrumpida por Suigetsu al cargarla. Los dos en silencio siguieron al líder Uchiha en esa tregua que habían formado durante esos minutos angustiantes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

el caminar de dos hombres sobre la tierra muerta de ese bosque de árboles secos era lo único que se escuchaba. Su destino estaba un poco más adelante en un bosque siempre verde que se rumoreaba conectaba directamente con Konoha pasando por debajo de la barrera protectora que se mantenía en todo el lugar

— ¿siguen siguiéndonos? — pregunto con disgusto el peli lila a su compañero

— si — fue su seca respuesta

Sin esperar más el pelilila lanzó su guadaña cortando varios árboles como si de mantequilla se tratara para mostrar a un Shinobi de cabellos negros perteneciente a la aldea de Konoha

— jajajaja — se rio Hidan — **veo a alguien que quiere ser un sacrificio para el gran Jashin** —

Shikamaru solo apretó la mandíbula por perder el factor sorpresa que espera tener unos minutos mas

— **MUERE** — grito Hidan lanzando una cinta metálica y afilada

Shikamaru solo se aventó al suelo haciendo que el ataque solo le cortara unos pocos cabellos

— idiota — murmuro Hidan y jalo con fuerza la extraña cadena con eslabones planos

La cadena se tensó y Shikamaru sintió el impulso de rodar hacia un lado

— haaaa — gruño cuando la hoja de la guadaña paso tan cerca de su brazo izquierdo que le hirió

— jajajajajaja — rio Hidan mientras veía como la hoja de su arma goteaba sangre un tanto oscurecida por la tierra que cortaba

tomando la cadena afilada que ocupo para atraer la guadaña, arrastro la palma sangrando al instante y con la tinta roja que salía de su cuerpo realizo un sello en el piso que Shikamaru reconoció al instante

— **TÚ TE CONVERTIRÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE SACRIFICIO AL GRAN JASHIN** — grito mientras tomaba la sangre de Shikamaru para que su piel se tornara tan negra como el carbón

— **creía que no sentimos al pequeño espía que estuvo a punto de estrellarse con ese idiota** — señalo el compañero de Hidan que en ningún momento hizo movimiento alguno por participar en la pelea

— **A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA** — se quejó Hidan

— ya eliminamos a uno, faltan dos si te descontamos a ti — dijo confiado, Kakuzu no por nada sabía que tenía el poder de un Kage — ¿en qué momento aparecerán?—

Shikamaru seguía en el suelo viendo a esos dos renegados con el ceño fruncido

—"esa maldito explosión salía de todos mis cálculos"— pensó un tanto preocupado de que esa variable hizo que todo lo planeado perdiera efectividad de una forma insospechada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— "¿piensan que me mataron?"— se dijo a si misma Ino

Sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando noto como discretamente sus dos compañeros restantes se posicionaban para realizar un plan de contingencia

—"Maldición"— se desesperó de ser el elemento de apoyo el cual no intervendría por el momento —"espero que no te equivoques Shikamaru"— rogo al verlo sangrar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ya empezaron — murmuro Kakuzu

—¿He? —Hidan no entendió muy bien lo que dijo su compañero y lo siguiente que vio fue como un Kunai con un sello explosivo paso junto a su rostro

— jajajajajaja — rio Hidan mientras el sello del piso se desvanecía y su color de piel volvía a la normalidad — **ACABAN DE MANDAR USTEDES MISMOS CON EL GRAN JASHIN A SU COMPAÑERO** —

— me alegra que esa sangre no fuera la mía — a través de la nube de polvo que rodeaba al Akatsuki escucho la voz de su supuesta victima

— **¿COMO?** —grito colérico

— es fácil… — dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba dejando ver que si estaba herido de su brazo lo que confundió mas al Akatsuki

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

dos semanas antes

la lluvia seguía cayendo sin tregua sobre los restos del campo de batalla donde murió Azuma. Los supervivientes de los equipos que convergieron en esa pelea veían con miradas perdidas la lluvia mientras se refugiaban en lo que quedo de las paredes y techos de los baños públicos donde pelearon

tenían dos heridos de gravedad y no se atrevieron a moverlos bajo la lluvia y como estaban estables prefirieron quedarse un momento a esperar la salida del sol

Shikamaru jugaba con un encendedor en sus manos y un cigarro en sus labios, no sabía si encenderlo o no, quería gritar, desquitarse con algo o alguien, pero no sabía qué hacer. La furia lo estaba consumiendo al punto de estarse arrepintiéndose de preferir la vida de Karin sobre la de su maestro

 _"_ _¿sabes que representa la pieza del rey?"_

Escucho a su difunto maestro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

un año antes

el clima tranquilo del verano en Konoha se sentía desde las puertas de la casa de Shikamaru que daban al patio trasero

la suave brisa y el calor de la tarde eran lo que necesitaba Shikamaru para estar completamente relajado jugando una de las tantas partidas de Shogi con su maestro

— ¿Shikamaru? — pregunto de la nada Asuma después de mover su caballo en el tablero

— hmp — salió de Shikamaru calculando sus siguientes tres movimientos

— ¿Sabes que representa la pieza del rey? —termino su pregunto Asuma

Shikamaru levanto la vista olvidándose de calcular los siguientes movimientos y solo movió un peón mientras pensaba la pregunta de su maestro

— es aquel que se encarga de ser la voz de la razón y el líder en tiempos de crisis — pensó en voz alta teniendo como imagen al Hokage de la aldea

— yo en alguna ocasión pensé lo mismo, pero el tercer Hokage se encargó de enseñarme a la mala que no es ese el caso — dijo Asuma mientras movía una torre para evitar la estrategia de su alumno

— si no es el líder de una nación o aldea, ¿Quién es? —pregunto curioso Shikamaru moviendo por inercia sus piezas en el tablero

— mi padre estaba se empeñó en enseñarme que en mis manos estaba el futuro de las siguientes generaciones. Claro que nunca lo tomé así, yo no quería ser el líder o el que dirigiera a la muerte a miles de personas solo para mantenerme en mi puesto — dijo con amargura Azuma — después de su muerte entendí que era lo que quería enseñarme, él no se consideraba un rey, solo era un simple peón que se dedicaba a defender al verdadero rey de la aldea — el sonido de la ficha resonó en el silencio del jardín

— aun así, todavía no me contesta quien es el rey — pregunto todavía más curioso Shikamaru

— son las nuevas generaciones, aquellas que seguirán avivando la voluntad de fuego de Konohagakure — afirmo con convicción

— Mirai — murmuro Shikamaru entendiendo que los niños eran aquellos que debía defender

— en parte tienes razón — siguió Asuma después de un breve silencio — cuando mi hija nació gracias al sacrificio del tercero, yo pensé que el rey al que se debía defender era mi hija junto a todos los niños de la aldea. Solo hasta que la vi crecer y reír me di cuenta que también en eso estaba equivocado en cierta forma — jugueteo con un peón de sus filas — es verdad que defendería hasta la muerte a mi hija, pero como todo en esta vida, me di cuenta que el verdadero rey es aquel que le enseñara a la siguiente generación las alegrías y tristezas de la vida — dijo con nostalgia

— mi viejo sigue enseñándome aun después de varios años muerto. Cuando me uní a los doce guardianes ninja, fue un gran honor que me lleno y me sigue llenando de orgullo, solo que entendí muy tarde porque se enojó de que lo hiciera, como defender a un rey cuando este se va de tu lado, cuando en ese momento debería estar enseñando a la siguiente generación como me enseñaron a mí, protegerlos como me protegieron a mí y no estar cuidando a un hombre que ya tenía cientos de Shinobis y samuráis haciendo lo mismo —

— entonces me está diciendo… — se asombró Shikamaru de lo que su maestro le estaba dando a entender

— si Shikamaru, ustedes son los nuevos reyes ya que ustedes serán los que se encargaran de enseñarle a mi hija y a todos los demás niños de la aldea lo que significa la vida y avivaran la voluntad de fuego en ellos — confirmo el maestro

—¿pero usted también pude hacer eso? — dijo un poco dudoso Shikamaru al entender la profundidad de la responsabilidad que le estaba dando su maestro

— sí, les enseñare y protegeré, como un peón o un caballo, hasta como una torre si es necesario ocupando mi propio cuerpo para ello, solo que nunca más como un rey, eso se lo dejo a ustedes, los jóvenes que enseñaran a caminar a las nuevas generaciones — termino Asuma encendiendo un cigarro

— **me rindo** — hablo un tanto frustrado al ver que perdió el juego

— creo que entiendo lo que me quiere decir — contesto Shikamaru dando a entender que entendía el punto de vista de su maestro y que apenas se daba cuenta que había encerrado al rey de su maestro con sus propias piezas

Entre risas terminaron esa tranquila tarde

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— "tiene razón, aun después de muertos se puede aprender de sus maestros"— pensó Shikamaru abriendo los ojos más relajado

sus emociones se tranquilizaron después de recordar ese día, él era ahora el encargado de enseñar a las siguientes generaciones y no mancharía el recuerdo de su maestro con la ira y furia de la venganza

— **ESPERA** — grito al ver al castaño líder del segundo equipo dispuesto a lavar su katana en el agua acumulada por la lluvia

Raido se quedó quieto curioso de la reacción del pelinegro

— esa sangre es del Akatsuki que apuñalaste varias veces, ¿Verdad? — pregunto y afirmo Shikamaru

—Sí, de él y de la extraña creatura que nos atacó — contesto todavía con duda de lo que quería decir el pelinegro

— espera — pidió Shikamaru después de pensar un poco

Con premura reviso los arruinados vivieres de la Haruno pelirroja encontrando un franco medico sellado

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, Shikamaru con cuidado recolecto la mayor cantidad de sangre de la hoja del arma y la sello con cuidado para poderla preservar el mayor tiempo posible

En ese momento empezó a realizar un plan para llevar la justicia que clamaba su conciencia

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— solo te puedo decir que esa sangre no es de quien imaginaban que era — dijo con burla Shikamaru después de unos segundos

— **si serás…** — no pudo seguir Hidan al sentir que su cuerpo no se movía

— también te tengo que agradecer ese surco que realizaste con tu arma — indico Shikamaru

El peli plata que solo podía mover los ojos vio como de la grieta que realizo en el duro suelo salía dos líneas gruesas negras

— el **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Imitación de Sombra) se ha completado — Hidan vio como el polvo se disipo por completo y el pelinegro frente a él estaba parado en la misma posición que imitaba su cuerpo

— creo que es hora de terminar con esto — Shikamaru tomando una guadaña imaginario volteo a donde debería estar el segundo Akatsuki el cual no se había movido ni hablado desde que lo envolvió la explosión

—"¿No era su sangre?" — pensó en pánico al ver que el sujeto no se veía afectado para nada — "¿Cómo es posible que la explosión no hiciera nada?" — su mente aparto todas esas dudas, tenía una oportunidad para terminar con eso y no la desaprovecharía

— **KAKUZU QUÍTATE, NO PUEDO CONTROLAR MI** cuerpo — grito Hidan

— **y que te hace pensar que yo sí puedo** — contesto molesto Kakuzu mientras seguía congelado agachado casi tocando el suelo con el pecho

— **haaaa** — gruño Hidan — **NO JUEGUES CONMIGO** —

Shikamaru casi no pudo reaccionar cuando un puño salió del suelo a tal velocidad que solo pudo saltar disipando su Jutsu

— **AAAAAAAHHHHHH** — grito el peli lila

De nuevo dos variables desconocidas tomaron desprevenido a Shikamaru

— Hilos — murmuro al ver como el puño que lo ataco se retiraba bajo tierra; el que se suponía debería estar bajo su Jutsu; moviéndose como si de otro ser se tratara

— ¿no son compañeros? — su segunda duda se debía a que el segundo puño del Akatsuki atravesó el pecho del peli lila

— **¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?** — grito Hidan para asombro de Kakashi e Ino ocultos en la cercanía

— **me debes ya varios corazones, el nuevo corazón Suiton que le quitamos a esa patrulla era mediocre, pero su habilidad sensor era muy buena** — dijo Kakuzu sin gritar solo que si se podía notar el odio en sus palabras

— ¿el nuevo? — cuestiono Shikamaru

La pregunta no había dejado por completo los labios del Nara cuando de la nada un puño rodeado de un manto eléctrico atravesó el pecho del Akatsuki

— Kakashi sensei — dijo Shikamaru al reconocer a la persona atrás del Akatsuki

— **no hay tiempo de sobre analizar las cosas Shikamaru** — regaño el peli plata al ver como la curiosidad innata de los Nara se estaba dejando engatusar por los extraños sujetos

— Tiene razón — se reprochó el Nara

Kakashi se disponía a rematar al segundo Akatsuki cuando una patada lo mando a estrellarse y derribar varios árboles a la distancia

— hmp — salió una burla del Akatsuki mas alto — sería un problema si hubieras apuntado a otro lado — termino quitándose su manto para mostrar su cuerpo lleno de suturas con gruesos hilos negros y en su espalda sobresalían cuatro mascaras de las cuales una estaba atravesada por la técnica del Jōnin

Ino oculta casi vomita al ver como esas cuatro mascaras salían del cuerpo de Akatsuki para formar grotescas bestias humanoides

— ¿qué está pasando? — se preocupó Ino

Una cosa será escucharlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos, estaba segura que Kakashi atravesó el corazón de esa persona y la otra se veía muy viva a pesar de tener un enorme hoyo en el pecho el cual se negaba a sangrar

— jajajaja — ser rio el peli lila libre del control del Nara — que ironía, tu que no me dejaste dar esa alma al gran Jashin terminaste siendo tú el que se la dio —

— **cállate que de no ser que Pain me lo prohibió, ya me hubiera quedado con tu corazón** — dijo molesto al ver como una de sus cuatro bestias caía sin forma al suelo con la máscara rota

— "¿Cada mascara representa un corazón?" — pensó el Nara al relacionar todo lo aprendido en esas semanas

— **me gustaría decirte que lo intentaras, pero tengo primero una cuenta pendiente con ese sacrificio** — Hidan veía con odio a Shikamaru — **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE BURLE DE MI NI DEL GRAN JASHIN** —

Shikamaru se puso en guardia

— bien, yo repondré el corazón Suiton con la que se esconde a la distancia y sustituiré al mediocre Raiton con el que cabo de noquear— dijo como si nada Kakuzu helando a Ino que no esperaba que la descubrieran tan rápido

Solo tuvo tiempo de saltar sin importar donde caería cuando la mano de ese extraño Akatsuki salió disparado como si fuera una bala y destrozo el árbol donde estaba oculta

— **INO** — grito Shikamaru al no quererla inmiscuir directamente en la lucha

— no te preocupes por ella, seguirá viva atrapada por la eternidad dentro de ese idiota, en cambio tu serás el alimento de mi gran dios Jashin — tan rápido como el viento Hidan ya estaba a nada de Shikamaru

El Nara soltó una lluvia de Kunais dirigidos al Akatsuki

— no me subestimes idiota — grito y desvió todos los Kunais para darse cuenta que todos tenían sellos explosivos

La explosión cimbro el bosque

Mientras, Ino no podía controlar su caída, viendo como uno de los monstros de hilos negros la iba a capturar

— "¿así terminara todo?" — no sabía que le harían solo sabían que no saldría viva si la capturaban

Sus lágrimas empezaban a salir cuando un enorme puño impacto en la bestia mandándola a volar lejos

— el esfuerzo no vale la pena, ese corazón tiene potencial, pero es muy débil — dijo resignado el Akatsuki

Un movimiento de su mano indico a una de sus bestias atacar

— falsa oscuridad — murmuro y la bestia creo un trueno tan potente que la vista de todos se oscureció

Ino y Chōji se dieron por muertos, era imposible salir con vida de eso

Cinco Kunais se clavaron en el suelo y al tiempo se escuchaban como otras cinco se clavaban en la madera de los arboles a la distancia

— **KAKASHI** — salió en un grito de la garganta de Ino al ver como el Jōnin de su chaleco sacaba un pergamino

El impacto que recibió Kakashi fue tremendo, el sentía como su sangren empezaría a hervir en cualquier momento y si no fuera por los pararrayos que lanzo estaba seguro que se hubiera vaporizado ya que el pergamino que le dio Karin no funciona tan bien como lo calcularon

— se encuentra bien — pregunto Chōji al ver que Kakashi el cuerpo humeante

El peliplata en un rápido movimiento lanzo su chaleco Jōnin lejos al estar todos los componentes metálicos al rojo vivo

— he estado mejor — contesto viendo el pergamino de sus manos

El pergamino solo tenía un enorme sello al centro de la hoja mostrando el símbolo de Raiton con cinco niveles diferentes de círculos de sellado

— es demasiado poder — murmuro Kakashi — no debería poder hacerlo solo con su Chakra —

— perdí contacto con Shikamaru, lo último que me dijo es que cada mascara representa un corazón diferente arrancado de sus víctimas — Ino dijo asustada y temblando por lo irreal que se escuchaba eso

— tres corazones compartiendo Chakra — menciono serio Chōji

— puede ser una forma de verlo y eso explicaría porque ha mostrado casi todas las trasformaciones de Naturaleza del Chakra — menciono Kakashi

— ¿Shikamaru? — pregunto Chōji por su líder

Ino solo negó deprimida

— no se preocupen él sabe cuidarse solo — dijo Kakashi viendo como el Akatsuki los veía fijamente — a demás es lo que él quería —

Los dos Chūnin a su espalda solo asintieron continuando con el plan del Nara

— je je je je je — se empezó a burlar el Akatsuki — **JA JA JA JA JA JA JA** — terminando con una gran carcajada

La risa no era maniática ni llena de locura, se sentía felicidad y gracia en el ambiente

— ¿Qué le sucede? — pregunto Chōji

— ese Shinobi que huyo, no es tan tonto como pensé, se dio cuenta de las máscaras — dijo riendo — tenía mucho sin que nadie se diera cuenta de eso y más desde que alguien me obligaba a reponer mis corazones y ustedes en menos de dos semanas lo han hecho dos veces — dijo feliz como si hubiera esperado muchos años por un reto como ese

— Kakashi-Sempai — murmuro Ino — ¿me daría el pergamino? —

— ¿estas segura? — Kakashi pregunto sin dejar de mirar al enemigo

— sí, él me quiere, creo poder ocupar eso a mi favor — afirmo decidida

— no Ino, es demasiado peligroso — intento detenerla su amigo Akimichi — yo podría…—

— no, esto es algo que también debo hacer, yo no estuve con Asuma sensei cuando lo necesito, es… es lo menos que debería hacer para estar segura que ninguno de ustedes estén en peligro — dijo con fuego en los ojos

— recuerda nuestro examen Genin — termino con suplica

Chōji se quedó callado, lo mismo pensaba el

— **INO** — grito Kakashi al ver como una marejada de fuego amenazaba con hacerlos cenizas

Ino solo recibió el pergamino que todavía conservaba Kakashi y salto a un lado. Kakashi acumulo una gran cantidad de Chakra y de su boca salió un Jutsu Suiton

— maldición, no puedo contenerlo por completo — dijo al ver como la llamarada se divido a la mitad siguiendo su camino — **AHORA CHŌJI** —

El Akimichi como si fuera un meteorito cayó del cielo en su forma de su Jutsu de aumento de tamaño

La bestia que se formó al juntar la máscara de Katon y Fūton no podía dar un segundo ataque y la bestia que tenía la máscara de Raiton por alguna razón no ataco siendo que el Akatsuki demostró tener una inmoralidad bastante palpable

— me subestiman — dijo y su piel ennegreció

Posiciona su brazo izquierdo para defenderse del ataque imparable de Chōji

Chōji sintió como si golpeara una biga de acero para después sentir como de un golpe lo regresaban hacia atrás casi llevándose a Kakashi en su camino

— demasiado lenta — el Akatsuki tomo la pierna que se disponía a darle una patada en la cabeza y la levanto como si no pasara nada

El mundo de Ino se puso de cabeza antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cara y pecho al ser estrellada con fuerza en la tierra para quedar tendida en el suelo con la espalda apuntando al Akatsuki

— tu corazón es mío — hablo con frivolidad Kakuzu

— **HAAAAAAAAAAAA** — grito Ino al sentir el peor dolor de su vida, sentía como su pulmón se llenaba de sangre al ser atravesado por esos hilos negros para ser sujetado fuertemente su corazón

—no moriré así — murmuro Ino— no dejare que el entrenamiento de mi maestro sea en vano —

Oculto bajo su cuerpo estaba el pergamino. Respiro sintiendo que en cualquier momento le arrancarían los pulmones

— **AHORA** — grito Ino lo más fuerte que pudo

Tal como lo planeo Shikamaru en uno de sus múltiples escenarios, Kakashi salió de bajo de la tierra y con un fuma Shuriken, y corto los hilos que se internaban profundamente en el cuerpo de la rubia

Ino sin perder el factor sorpresa se giró y extendió el pergamino para mostrar de nuevo el sello extraño mirando al Akatsuki

Un trueno se escuchó y la luz se volvió oscuridad un momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **CREES QUE ESCONDERTE TE SALVARA DE SER JUZGADO POR EL GRAN JASHIN** — grito Hidan dentro de un espeso bosque donde Shikamaru huyo para tener donde esconderse

— que patético — se burló al ver una trampa muy obvia de hilos ninja y sellos explosivo

De un movimiento los hilos cayeron

Shikamaru oculto en uno de los arboles apretó los dientes, no tuvo oportunidad de atraparlo bajo su Jutsu antes de descubrir ese lugar

— **TE ENCONTRÉ** — la mirada de Shikamaru se aterro al ver la guadaña frente a sus ojos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— estas bien Ino — Kakashi ayudo a levantarse a la rubia

— tengo perforado un pulmón, pero ya lo estoy sanando — contesto mientras con su mano derecha se curaba su pecho

— Karin-san si es una persona de temer — comento Chōji al ver como el Akatsuki literalmente había explotado después de recibir el ataque guardado en el pergamino — pensar que diseñaría un sello que puede absorber el ataque enemigo y después enviarlo de regreso —

— sí, si estuviera completo seria imparable — concluyo Kakashi

— **¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿no está completo?** — pregunto el castaño

— no, ese ataque solo fue el dos por ciento de lo que absorbí dentro del sello — confirmo Kakashi

Chōji solo se quedó viendo el panorama

—"¿Qué tan fuerte fue el ataque original para que el dos por ciento dejo así el lugar?" — pensó

—chicos — dijo temerosa Ino al ver a tres bestias negras todavía de pie — porque esas cosas siguen aquí — señalo cuando se empezaban a mover en su dirección

— **MUÉVANSE** — Kakashi tomo de la cintura a Ino y salto lejos seguido por Chōji

Las tres bestias convergieron todas en el mismo punto haciendo que los hilos que los creaban se enredaran y saltaran entre si

— **me confié** — se escuchó la voz del Akatsuki desde dentro de la maraña de hilos que formaron

— siguen impresionándome mocosos, pensar que unos niños me han dejado en esta posición, no solo una vez sino dos en menos de un mes es imperdonable — la telaraña empezó a tomar la forma del Akatsuki con su cuerpo completo de nuevo

— el ultimo que me forzó a ocupar esta forma fue el que después se convirtió en el primer Hokage, eso quiere decir que debo acabar con ustedes ya que en un futuro serán muy peligrosos. no me importa por primera vez si el precio de sus cabezas llega a sumas nunca antes vistas —

— ¿tu inmortalidad es literal? — pregunto consternado Kakashi — ¿Cómo es posible que pelearas con el primero? —

— no es algo que divulgue con cualquiera, aunque ustedes se lo han ganado — dijo mientras una máscara caía rota al suelo desde su espalda y las dos restantes se posicionaban en sus hombros para dar la impresión de tener tres cabezas en su cuerpo

— yo robo los corazones de las personas a quien derroto, así cambio de corazones antes de que dejen de funcionar y mi vida se acabe junto con ellos — termino para desaparecer en un parpadeo

Volvió a aparecer a unos metros de distancio de Kakashi y compañía que seguían procesando lo que dijo de haberse enfrentado al primer Hokage antes de convertirse en la figura histórica

— conviértanse en polvo — antes de que ninguno reaccionara los hilos negros atraparon a los tres Shinobis

Ino cerró los ojos al no poder moverse y sentir como las dos mascaras concentraban Chakra Katon y Fūton

Una explosión silencio el campo de batalla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **corre, corre, que no importa dónde te escondas el gran Jashin te juzgara** — canturreaba Hidan viendo como las tres hojas que conformaba su guadaña goteaban sangre

Shikamaru oculto detrás de un árbol se sostenía su hombro sangrante, una mejilla también mostraba un corte y una pierna

— "piensa… piensa… no dejes que la muerte de asuma sensei sea en vano" — intentaba adaptar uno de sus muchos planes a la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba

— **te encontré** — la cabeza de Hidan apareció en uno de los bordes del tronco

Shikamaru sintió como una barra metálica literalmente le clavaba el hombro herido al tronco

— **no me volverás a engañar y estoy seguro que está si es tu sangre** — con su dedo toco el hombro herido del pelinegro y con su lengua limpio la sangre— tu truco fue muy ingenioso, pero no me dejare volver a engañar — poco a poco se vio como su piel se tiño de negro

Shikamaru apretó los dientes, su fallo en no contar con la supuesta inmortalidad de su compañero de armas y el ser descubiertos antes de empezar su plan lo dejaron completamente indefenso en ese momento

La barra que lo clavaba a la madera fue retirada abruptamente dejándolo sin fuerzas sentado en el piso. Shikamaru rio al ver donde cayo

— ¿De que te ríes? — pregunto curioso Hidan una vez que termino de marcar el sello de sangre en el piso — **tan contento estas de que mande a ver a Jashin** —

— jejeje — rio un poco más Shikamaru — **EL ÚNICO DIOS EN EL QUE CREO ES EN LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO DE MI ALDEA** — grito y clavo un Kunai en una marca en el piso

El suelo se agrieto y mostro una trampa de varios metros de profundidad

— jajajajaja — se escuchó la risa maniática de Hidan para caer segundos después frente a Shikamaru

— **muy ingenioso pero inútil, tengo más sangre para realizar el rito de nuevo** — concluyo Hidan con su tono normal de piel

Una explosión se escuchó a la distancia

— Esa última fue una muy débil, y lamento decirte que ya es la tercera técnica de Kakuzu — una sonrisa se delineo en el rostro del Akatsuki — todos tus compañeros ya están muertos —

Shikamaru no lo quería creer, y no podía descartarlo completamente

— y tu dentro de poco serás el sacrificio para el gran Dios Jashin — grito Hidan mientras tocaba una de las heridas del pelinegro

Shikamaru solo podía ver con pánico como los dedos del Akatsuki se acercaban a su boca

— **SHĀNNARŌ** — se escuchó un grito que dejo sordo al Nara

Hidan sintió un como un golpe le rompía todas las costillas y lo mandaba a volar hacia atrás, sobrevolando la trampa del Nara miro al cielo dejando ver como cuatro figuras caían en picada sobre el

— **Bakuhatsu Rasengan** (Rasengan Explosivo) — gritaron cuatro pelinegras idénticas con ojos rojos

Hidan impresionado solo vio como lo tocaba una esfera de Chakra roja era orbitada por diez pequeñas esferas de fuego

Tan pronto como la esfera impacto en el cuerpo del Akatsuki tres de las pelinegras desaparecieron al juntarse la esfera mayor con las más pequeñas y esta se hacía más grande rápidamente

Shikamaru se repuso rápidamente de la impresión reconociendo el grito, sabiendo de inmediato que Hinata no podría librar la trampa que el excavo como parte de un plan más grande. Con el poco Chakra que le quedaba realizo su Jutsu y con sus sombras jalo a Hinata para caer al lado de Sakura que estaba parada junto al Nara

— **GRAN JASHIN** — grito Hidan desesperado para caer dentro de la trampa hecha por el Nara

El grito en pánico fue lo último que se holló antes que una enorme columna de fuego fuera expulsara al cielo con varios metros de altura

— he de admitir que ustedes saben hacer muy buenas entradas — dijo Shikamaru más tranquilo — no resulto como planee, pero el resultado es el mismo —

Shikamaru se acercó al borde de la humeante trampa viendo con cierto resentimiento a lo que quedo del Akatsuki, siendo solo un esqueleto calcinado

— hoy no te juzgo ningún estúpido dios, fuimos nosotros, los herederos de la voluntad de fuego de generaciones pasadas — lanzo varios Kunais con sellos explosivos destruyendo las paredes de la trampa, sepultando para toda la eternidad lo que quedo del Akatsuki en el bosque que custodiaba el clan Nara

— creo que Hinata se excedió en ese último Jutsu — dijo Sakura al ver que estaba inconsciente por quedarse sin Chakra

— fue impresionante, ¿es en lo que han estado trabajando Naruto y ella? — pregunto el Nara ayudando a Sakura a cargarla por los hombros

— sí, aunque no está terminado — contesto Sakura

—"sin mencionar que es muy peligroso para ella también" — Shikamaru se dio cuenta que las quemaduras de las manos de la Uzumaki no estaban sanadas y que la explosión de no haber sido por que se originó dentro de la trampa, excavada a una gran profundidad, también la hubiera afectado

— veamos si Karin-Neechan y Naruto ya terminaron con el otro — termino Sakura sacando de los pensamientos a Shikamaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino temblaba como una hoja la viento, con los ojos aun cerrados sentía como esos hilos negros le impedían respirar, el calor de la explosión le acariciaba la piel mientras el ruido le dejo un zumbido en los oídos que no le dejaba apreciar el silencio que se formó después del ataque

—¿qué? —fue lo que su aturdida meten logro formular al comprender que seguía con vida

— princesa, ¿te encuentras bien? — escucho sobe el zumbido de sus oídos

Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer esa voz, nunca se imaginó que escuchar a esa persona con cuerpo de niña le alegrara tanto

Abrió sus ojos topándose con la delgada espalda apenas cubierta con los cabellos delgados y oscuros de Sai. Su corazón se aceleró aún más y un pequeño rubor junto a unas traicioneras lagrimas por el miedo de segundos antes adornaban su rostro

Sai la vea de reojo sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo que ocurría frente a ella, pero no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa hacia la rubia

Ino contesto con su propia sonrisa al ver que la ex ANBU de Raíz le baba una sincera sonrisa y no una forzada como todas las demás. Algo en su pecho se sentía extraño al notar la sonrisa que recibía por parte de Sai

Kakashi suspiro pesado después de asimilar que las tres figuras de pesadas armaduras y gruesos escudos eran obra de la pelinegra frente a Ino. Frente a él, detrás de las invocaciones de tinta de Sai, se encontraba Karin ondeando sus doradas cadenas sosteniendo con dos de ellas a dos Zanbatos siendo una de ellas la legendaria espada de la niebla, en sus manos tenía dos extrañas espadas Gemelas de mediano tamaño que resplandecían con una ligera aura de Chakra Raiton siendo reconocidas por el peliplata como las espadas **Kiba** (Colmillos) pertenecientes también a las legendarias espadas de la niebla, que en conjunto con las Zanbatos cortaron los hilos negros que los aprisionaban

Chōji no podía dejar de parpadear, nunca espero ver como un destello amarillo callera del cielo y atacara con una gran explosión al Akatsuki que los tenía sentenciados a muerte. Nunca había visto esa extraña espada que sostenía. De lo que estaba seguro era que la explosión los hubiera matado a esa distancia si no los hubiera protegido Sai y era un hecho que esta vez sí debieron haber matado a esa persona

Naruto callo junto a Sai después de que la fuerza de la explosión lo mandara a volar unos metros hacia atrás

— **WAAAAAAA** —grito inclinándose hacia delante después de soltar el arma y empezar a soplar sus manos — **NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE DOLÍA TANTO OCUPARLA DATTEBAYO** — grito viendo con enfado a la pelirroja

— ahí se fue la entrada asombrosa que tanto querías — señalo Sai

— yo te dije que si no podías realizar las cadenas no la deberías ocupar — Karin solo contesto con desgano de que ignorara su recomendación mientras con una de sus cadenas tomaba la **Shibuki** (espada pulverizadora) y la volvía a sellar en su antebrazo izquierdo

— fue más débil de lo que pensé — dijo sin mucha emoción Sai señalando la nube de humo que quedo del Akatsuki después de estrellarse a la distancia

Kakashi solo suspiro

— no dirías lo mismo si lo hubieras enfrentado desde un principio — dijo un tanto cansado después de ver que las últimas dos mascaras estaban tiradas en el piso donde alguna vez estuvo el Akatsuki — nosotros ya lo habíamos matado dos veces antes —

— ¿cómo es eso posible? — pregunto Naruto olvidándose de sus manos

— no lo sé, solo sé que el arranca los corazones de sus oponentes para ocupar su fuerza y alargar su vida — contesto Kakashi mientras se terminaba de quitar los hilos que lo aprisionaban

— **_es una manera muy simple de decirlo_** — todos se congelaron a escuchar la voz que salía de esa nube de humo — **_aunque no están lejos de la realidad_** —

De entre el polvo salieron varios hilos negros que atravesaron el pecho de Naruto sin que se lo esperara

— **NARUTO-KUN** — grito Karin

Sai fue más rápida y mando a sus tres samurái a atacar la nube de humo

— **AGÁCHENSE** — grito Kakashi al ver como uno de esas moles negras que Sai dibujo salía volando para estrellarse a unos metros atrás de ellos y convertirse en una mancha de tinta

Sai gruño al sentir como sus invocaciones eran destruidas, no pensó que nadie las evadiera tan rápido, lo único que no hizo que gritara frustrada era que habían logrado su cometido de distraer al renegado

Naruto solo podía sobreponerse al dolor de sentir como le arrancaban las costillas y ocupar una gran cantidad de Chakra para quedarse firme en su lugar mientras sus brazos hacían todo lo posible para que los hilos no le arrancaran nada del cuerpo, cuando sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando un gran perro negro salto a las cuerdas que lo atrapaban para tensarlas. El dolor infernal que sintió Naruto en esa acción no duro nada al ser cortados todos los hilos tensos por la **Kubikiribōchō** que sostenía Karin

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Naruto al sacar con asco los hilo que estuvieron a punto de arrancarle el corazón

— **_no lo permitiré_** — la pregunto de Naruto quedo sin responder al sentir como una gran sombra aparecía de entre el polvo — **_YO QUE ME HE MEDIDO CON GRANDES SHINOBIS DURANTE ESTOS CIEN AÑOS, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UNA PANDILLA DE MOCOSOS ME HUMILLE_** —

Ino esta vez no pudo evitar vomitar mientras Karin daba unos pasos atrás asustada

Kakuzu ya no parecía un hombre, ni siquiera humano. Sus extremidades se habían separado de su cuerpo en barias secciones unidas por miles de hilos que bailoteaban en todas direcciones. La capucha y mascara que siempre ocupaba habían desaparecido para mostrar un largo cabello negro y una mandíbula desencajada que laguna vez permaneció en su lugar gracias a las suturas de sus hilos negros. Su pecho y torso se habían abierto para dejar ver varios tentáculos hechos por los hilos negros

— **yo no sé quién seas, ni cómo has vivido cien años, lo único que sé es que ya no volverás a matar a nadie importante para mis seres queridos** — dijo Naruto con seguridad para realizar un solo sello de manos

— **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: clon de sombras) — nueve clones aparecieron

Ante el asombro de todos, diez Narutos se dirigieron sin pestañar al demonio que se encontraba frente a ellos

El líder lanzo un Kunai que fue repelido fácilmente por uno de los múltiples tentáculos del Akatsuki haciendo que se perdiera en las copas de los arboles

Dos de los clones lanzaron bombas de humo en un intento de crear una abertura en su oponente para después dirigirse a atacar lo que fueron los brazos de ese monstro. Otros dos a las piernas en un intento de inmovilizarlo y dos mas crearon un **Ōdama Rasengan** (Gran bola Rasengan). El séptimo salto entre los tentáculos que lo intentaban apresar para llevarlo a lo que parecía una enorme boca en el centro del cuerpo

Un golpe aplasto a uno de los clones que se intentaba colar entre las piernas para cortarlas con un Kunai, el segundo clon fue golpeado con fuerza por el puño de la bestia, el tercero fue destruido al ser apresado por un tentáculo siendo aventado con fuerza al cuarto clon que fue destruido al instante también

El quinto clon se encontraba saltando entre los tentáculos que intentaban apresarlo

— muy lento — dijo para saltar hacia atrás y dejar a la vista a los dos últimos Naruto con la enorme bola de energía giratoria

El golpe fue devastador, solo se podía ver como los hilos se desintegraban con forme la esfera reducía su intensidad y tamaño. Un tentáculo tras otro desaparecía por la esfera, los dos Naruto se confiaron mostrándolo con una sonrisa al ver como los hilos desaparecían, desgraciadamente nunca se dieron cuenta en que momento dos puños atravesaron sus espaldas desapareciendo en una bola de humo

— puede atacar en cualquier ángulo — murmuro el ultimo Naruto en pie al recordar la forma en que cada uno de sus clones fueron destruidos

— ¿Termino su técnica? — pregunto Kakashi viendo a la distancia la pelea

— casi — contesto Karin mientras revisaba la herida en la espalda de Ino, jalando con asco uno de los hilos que seguían en su interior — no nos quisieron decir que tan avanzada esta la técnica, pero ya son capaces de realizarla —

Kakashi se quedó viendo en silencio la espalda de Naruto

— "Han crecido mucho en estos años" — pensó al ver que no quedaba nada de ese ninja impulsivo que solo se lanzaba al ataque sin planear antes — "Obito, estoy seguro que estarías muy orgulloso de ellos en este momento" —

Naruto creo tres clones más, y se dividieron en dos grupos ante la atenta mirada de ese monstro

— **_no has entendido que no tienes oportunidad_** — la confianza en sí mismo era notable ** _— cuando te quite tu corazón, me encargare de tu hermana y después destruiré esa aldea buscando al siete colas_** — hablo tranquilo Kakuzu como si estuviera seguro de lo que decía

— en estos días he aprendido que lo que planeas nunca resulta como uno quiere— la voz de Naruto se sentía tranquila — yo solo quería proteger a mis hermanas, pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ellas sin ninguna preocupación, solo que el destino tenía otra cosa para mí y estoy seguro que el tuyo se acaba aquí — termino con voz seria

— **Ōdama Rasengan** (Gran bola Rasengan) — gritaron los cuatro Naruto y de inmediato corrieron para flanquear al Akatsuki

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —pregunto Ino

Un sonido silbante se escuchaba

Kakashi analizaba los dos Rasengan enormes que se dirigían a esa bestia, no vio nada que indicara que alguno fuera un nuevo Rasengan, lo único fuera de lo común era que había una gran concentración de Chakra del Kyūbi en ellos

— **_no entiendes que nunca podrás superarme_** — dijo serio Kakuzu

Una marejada de hilos se dirigió a las bolas de energía mientras sus puños se dirigían de nuevo a las espaldas de los rubios rodeando a los Rasengan rojizos

— **NARUTO** — grito Ino al ver como los hilos que movían a las manos, como si fueran misiles teledirigidos, se dividían para poder atrapar a cada uno de los Narutos

— ** _listo para morir y hacer que me den el dinero que tienes sobre la cabeza_** — hablo Kakuzu al tener de frente a los cuatro Narutos — **_eres débil_** — apretó con más fuerza y tres Narutos desaparecieron — **_no tienes estrategia alguna en tu ataque_** — clavo los hilos negros en el pecho de Naruto haciéndolo sangrar un poco de la boca — **_solo eres un recipiente que siempre estuvo destinado a morir ante las manos de Akatsuki_** —

Karin e Ino ahogaron un grito al ver como una esfera negra salía del pecho de Naruto

— jajajaja — para asombro de todos Naruto se rio para decir dos últimas palabras — **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken** (Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken) — terminándose por disipar en una nube de humo

— **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** — se escuchó gritar arriba de su cabeza

Hasta Kakashi tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba ver a un grupo de tres Narutos aparecer de la nada cayendo con un gran Shuriken girando y haciendo un sonido silbante

— **Tōton Jutsu** (Jutsu: Escape Transparente) — murmuro al entender que esos chicos habían mejorado tanto que habían engañado a su cansado Sharingan

Kakuzu mando a todos sus hilos en un intento de meterlos, solo que la velocidad de caída era demasiada, las aspas eran tan amplias que no podía ver al rubio que la manipulaba por lo que un ataque por la espalda estaba descartado. El impacto fue inevitable absorbiendo por completo al Akatsuki y destruyendo en el acto a los dos clones que acompañaban al original

— ¿estas bien? — repunto Karin preocupada al ver como Naruto caía junto a ellos sosteniéndose con dolor su brazo derecho

— sí, solo el esfuerzo me lastimo un poco — contesto

Todos se quedaron viendo como una esfera crecía sin control cortando y triturando todo lo que estaba su alcance. Al final lo único que quedo fue un cráter con extrañas marcas en el suelo

— Uzumaki — menciono Sai al ver la forma de dichas marcas

— veo que Hinata no fue la única que hizo una técnica monstruosa — menciono Shikamaru llegando junto a Sakura sosteniendo a Hinata todavía inconsciente

— jejejeje — se rio Naruto rascándose la nariz sintiéndose bien por completar la técnica — no me podía quedar atrás si quiero que mi clan sobreviva muchos años —

— presumido — dijo Sai y una risa generalizada se escucho

Naruto se sonrojo mientras cargaba a su hermana en sus brazos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, lo único que sabía era que se quería alejar de ese lugar. sentía que el tiempo que no estuvo consiente se encontraba en un lugar frio y oscuro. Estaba asustado, solo que su orgullo no le permitía ser sincero con el mismo y con el resto del mundo

— ¿Qué le sucede al grandulón? — pregunto Suigetsu al ver como el nuevo integrante se movía errático y se sostenía la cabeza

Hikari no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ser golpeada con fuerza por el puño de un enloquecido Juugo

— **mueran… todos tiene que morir** — hablo arrastrando las palabras

Sasuke solo vio volar el cuerpo de la castaña cayendo a la distancia inconsciente

Suigetsu saco una Katana vieja que ocupaba como arma provisional intentando proteger a la niña que se encontraba aferrada a su pierna

Sasuke vio todo en cámara lenta. Juugo había liberado el sello maldito de Orochimaru sin razón, su cuerpo se deformo con un brazo derecho tan grueso como el tronco de un árbol con la misma textura y con un tamaño que sobrepasaba toda proporción humana con lo que parecía ser tubos saliendo de su codo

— imbécil — se maldijo a si mismo Suigetsu de no ser capaz de dejar sola por su cuenta a la niña asustada

Esperando el golpe apretó la Katana y todos sus músculos se tensaron

— **no te permitiré que los dañes** — hablo con autoridad Sasuke — **en mi presencia nunca más volverás a matar a nadie si yo no te lo ordeno** —

No supo cómo, solo sabía que en esos momentos su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de llamas negras y sentía como varillas metálicas atravesaban su piel hasta el hueso para unirlo a lo que parecía los huesos enormes hechos de metal pertenecientes a un brazo que resplandecía con llamas moradas, los largos dedos con una facilidad asombrosa apresaron al enloquecido hombre apretándolo lo sufrientemente fuerte para que la fuerza sobre humana del peli naranja no lo sobrepasara

Los ojos completamente negros y la expresión psicópata no duraron más de unos segundos antes de que retomaran su color natural

— gracias — fue lo que salió de su garganta muy cansado, como si le hubieran arrebatado toda su fuerza

— **hmp** — fue el monosílabo que contesto Sasuke

A pesar de su aterradora apariencia la pequeña Rin no se asustó cuando Sasuke la cargo con su mano izquierda

— trae a esa idiota con nosotros, acamparemos en el borde del bosque — ordeno Sasuke a Suigetsu para dirigirse a la hilera de árboles a cien metros de distancia

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Suigetsu no supo que pensar al ver como su líder cargaba a esa mole de músculos como si nada con un brazo que parecía venir del mismo infierno mientras con el otro sostenía con cierto carillo a la niña de tres años

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿sigues con tus planes? — menciono una adolecente cansada de ver como la mujer frente a ella no se había alejado demasiado de la niña

— **no permitiré que se lleven de mi lado a mi hija** — contesto enojada

— ella no es tu hija — la voz de la adolecente resonó en la oscuridad del bosque

La luna apenas alumbraba solo dejando ver su cabello castaño y la máscara naranja de la mujer junto a ella

— **ella es mi hija, es hija de ese hombre que me quito todo, así que por derecho es mi hija** — grito para ponerse en pose de pelea

— **ALTO** — una tercera voz detuvo el inminente enfrentamiento

— ya les dije que no pelen entre ustedes — sentencio calmada — si no me obedecen me obligaran a desaparecerlas y tu — señalo a la adolecente — **ya sabes lo que se siente** —

La mencionada solo mordió su labio, estuvo muchos años encerrada en un lugar frio y oscuro donde sus gritos no llegaban a los oídos de nadie

— **¿Qué haces tú aquí?** — hablo la peli azul enmascarada a la defensiva

— vengo por ella, la necesito — contesto sin detener su avance donde una mujer, tres adolescentes y una niña descansaba bajo la luz de una pequeña fogata

—tch — salió un disgustado sonido de la enmascarada — **yo me voy entonces, no me gusta ese lugar** — desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque

— ¿porque? — pregunto la adolecente

— porque este es el destino de ella — la castaña mayor se detuvo sin verla — ya sabes que la luz no pude vivir sin oscuridad —

— no, es que porque sigues empeñada en realizar un plan que no te gusta su resultado — pregunto con temor y firmeza la adolecente

La mayor se tensó, para suspirar pesadamente

— por seguir nuestros ideales ya nos arrebataron todo dos veces, no permitiré que haya una tercera vez — contesto con una voz plana, sin sentimiento de promedio en su hablar

— y si tengo que vender mi alma para recuperar lo que perdimos, que así sea — continuo su caminar

— solo que es eso lo que me preocupa, tu alma es lo único que te queda y si la pierdes, no quedara nada de ti — la voz de la adolecente se escuchaba triste alejándose en la oscuridad

La castaña llego sin hacer ruido junto a una mujer castaña inconsciente en el suelo. Su túnica negra resplandeció un poco por las llamas de la fogata al agacharse.

Se fijó que el peli celeste que se suponía debería hacer guardia estaba dormido sentado frente a la fogata

Toco la frente de la mujer del grupo de Sasuke y una nube de humo sin sonido alguno envolvió a ambas mujeres

Hikari se sentó sin que se viera nerviosa, se levantó y tomo la túnica negra que apareció en el piso. Se vistió con ella ocultando debajo su largo cabello a los tobillos, guardo su bufanda y se quito la banda ninja de Otogakure que ocultaba a sus ojos

— ese es el problema — hablo con mostrando un ojo blanco con brillo rojizo por el fuego de la fogata que les daba calor a los ocupantes del campamento — ya no queda nada de mi —

Sin hacer ruido desapareció en la oscuridad mostrando un brillo rojizo en su ojo izquierdo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

 ** _Hola soy Doppelganger agradeciéndoles llegar hasta aquí y esperando de corazón les haya gustado este capitulo_**

Listo, un capitulo doble o triple si cuentan el Omake siguiente

 _ **¿Ya vas a hablar del conteo final de la encuesta y que Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki conocerán el universo creado por el maestro Koshimoto?**_

Doppelganger cállate, no sabes nada de mantener a la audiencia con intriga sobre esos sucesos

 _ **Cual intriga si era más que obvio con los Omakes ya publicados donde se ve que Sakura se va a RTN y Karin al universo bizarro que creaste (bajo la influencia algo ilegal lo más seguro)**_

Hey espera, mi cuerpo es un santuario y no le hago a eso

 ** _Si como no, eso deberías decírselo a alguien que no te conozca, recuerdo que en las fiestas patrias estabas tan ebrio que me prometiste hacer este fic un NaruSasu_**

Alto, alto, alto… para tu carro Fujoshi embaucadora, yo nunca estaría tan borracho como para prometer algo así, es más fácil que me intentaras convencer de crear un hijo que prometer eso

 _ **Etto… hablan de eso**_

Olvídenlo, yo me voy antes de que me acusen de algo que no cometí

Bueno, dejando de lado que talvez tenga que desaparecer un tiempo

 _ **Inténtalo ya te inyecte un localizador Gps, te di de alta como firulais y soy tu dueña legalmente (inserte risa malvada aquí)**_

Que estás loca… mejor olvídalo ponte un sombrero hecho con papel aluminio y olvídalo… ya entendiste porque tiene tanta comezón en la espalda… regresando al fic, con esto terminamos el arco de Hidan y Kakuzu junto al de los Rasengan elementales. También adelantamos la conclusión del arco argumental de Deidara y Sasuke

Que me dicen, se esperaban que Deidara se enamorada de Konan y por ello desprecie a lo Uchiha. Itachi ha estado muy callado ya aparecerá en el siguiente arco argumental para intentar llevar a su hermano al buen camino

Si soy sincero nunca me gustó mucho esta faceta de Itachi, es un genio

 _ **Y un bombón**_

Silencio… siguiendo con lo de Itachi, él es un genio, no puedo creer que fuera lo mejor que se le ocurrió, voy a hacerlo sufrir un poco para que recapacite sus ideas

Y con esto el próximo capítulo empieza oficialmente el arco de Pain y se sabrá que paso con los huérfanos de la lluvia, aunque estoy seguro que muchas ya se dieron cuenta del cambio en esos personajes

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic (acabo de recuperar mi cuenta así que ya estaré más activo por allí )**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

El conteo ya se cerro y asi la encuesta

 **RTN: 1** **(cerrado)**

 **RTN Alternativo: 1** **(cerrado)**

 **N Shippuden: 9** **(cerrado)**

Eso quiere decir que irán a N Shippuden

 _ **Ya lo había dicho**_

Dame paciencia

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

Jiraiya vive: 5

Jiraiya muere: 0

 **Itachi vive: 3 (cerrado)**

 **Itachi muere: 0 (cerrado)**

Contestando a los reviews

Tobi Uchiha-chan: no te preocupes, no es un NaruSasu. Va más por una pareja más común ( ya le acomode las ideas a Doppelganger por jugar con los corazones de los lectores ) ( _ **sniff, dolió mucho**_ ) todavía hay algunos giros argumentales que te dejaran sacar más teorías

basilisa: hola, deseo cumplido, Naruto y Hinata harán algunos cambios en el Canon de Kishimoto (creo que con eso se crearía un universo alterno, no se) mientras que el Uzumaki y la Hyūga hacen algunos cambios en el mío (¿qué crees que Hinata intente cambiar?), también Sakura va a NTR y Karin a uno diferente

La tierna Hinata-chan: Hola, me da mucho gusto que te guste estos giros argumentales extraños y retorcidos que luego se me ocurren

en cuanto a Azuma no le di la relevancia adecuada como para que fuera un impacto su muerte( ya tengo demasiados personajes en escena) así que la deje que ocurriera como la del canon dejando en claro que Karin no es un ser omnipotente que pueda salvar a todos solo con proponérselo; tiene fallas y debilidades

en cuanto a tu historia. ocupa la máxima de todo artista, mientras a ti te guste, los demás pueden opinar lo que mejor les parezca, a mí me gusto, si tiene algunos momentos lentos (pero quien soy para quejarme de eso, mi historia tiene también esos fallos más faltas ortográficas constantes, huecos argumentales, olvidos sobre la trama pasada... etc ) y como dices estas empezando y nadie es perfecto desde un inicio( este es mi primer fic publicado y como vez estoy muy lejos de la perfección o de la narrativa que tiene otros autores más veteranos y experimentados), estoy seguro que si pides ayuda abra más de un autor o autora que te ayudaran con gusto (incluyéndome) así que no desesperes ni te rindas si quieres contar una historia

 _ **¿quién dijo que era una broma lo del NaruSasu?**_

 **Doppelganger**

 _ **Está bien, estoy leyendo… digo... diciendo esto por mi propia voluntad y no porque alguien este punto de publicar una foto vergonzosa de mi persona. Este fic no es un NaruSasu todo fue una broma**_

 _ **CONTENTO**_

Si

 _ **Bien porque no me rendiré**_

o-o-o

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

Pasando a un tema mucho más serio, como sabrán la cd de México sufrió una serie de temblores y llevaron a que muchos edificios se cayeran y mucha gente quedara damnificada. No sé si lo habré mencionado, pero somos oriundos de la Cd de México y aunque no nos pasó nada, si nos vimos afectados por cortes de todos los servicios durante la semana del temblor que cobro más víctimas en el centro del país

 _ **Fue horrible, me contaron algunas historias muy escalofriantes de gente cortado por vidrios enormes o de la desesperación de escucharlos gritar sin saber donde estaban entre los escombros. Pero hay que reconocer que la ciudad una vez se unió y logro sacar lo mejor de todos, aunque igual nos enteramos de algunas cosas que no viene al caso discutir aqui**_

Agradecemos a todas las personas que han dado su apoyo y han intentado dar su granito de arena en esta catástrofe

Hablo solo por mi y mis allegados al decir que estamos bien, algunos más afectados que otros, pero bien y seguimos adelante en este circo que llamamos vida. Desgraciadamente tampoco puedo hablar por todos en el país ya que algunos si la pasaron muy mal al perder mucho de su patrimonio y/o seres queridos

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-10-15

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo

 _ **Doppelganger también dice adiós**_


	53. Omake 4 - Trazando el Camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

 **Advertencia: no es necesario leer el siguiente capítulo ya que no está situado en la historia que habla sobre los hermanos Uzumaki, solo que les aclarara algunas dudas cuando se hable sobre este mundo en capítulos posteriores algunas notas al final del capítulo para aclarar algunos puntos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 4 – Trazando el Camino – Guerra

— **REPÍTELO** — se escuchó en el silencioso silencio de la noche

Unos ojos azules como el cielo vieron el cuerpo tendido junto a él, después se posaron en la Kunoichi que hacia todo lo posible para no quebrarse en un desgarrador llanto. Poco a poco sus entrenados oídos empezaron a percibir los débiles quejidos de los agonizantes cuerpos que los rodeaban

Con horror vio a las demás víctimas, cientos y cientos. Tontas que no podía contarlas con la mirada

— **REPÍTELO** — se volvió a escuchar retumbar en el silencio

Los ojos azules se veían abatidos, no podían concebir que tantas personas estuvieran muertas… por su culpa

— no — susurro

la vida de unos de sus amigos ya hacía en un irremediable color rojo sobre sus ropas, sus manos y en lo que más le pensaba… su consciencia

 _"_ _tu vida ya no solo te pertenece a ti"_

Resonó el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras

— Neji-Niisan — escucho el ligero lloriqueo de la persona que estuvo a punto de morir por defenderlo también

— **¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE?** — grito uno de las figuras sobre aquella bestia mítica que tantas vidas había segado segundos antes — **QUIERO QUE ME REPITAS LA BASURA QUE GRITABAS HACE UNOS MOMENTOS** —

De nuevo sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella figura que tanto tiempo lo engallaron pensando que en realidad era Madara

 _"_ _No permitiré que mates a mis amigos"_

Sus palabras llenas de convicción ahora se sentían vacías

"ahora mi vida también te pertenece"

Retumbo en sus pensamientos

— **AHORA LO ENTIENDES** — de nuevo aquella figura con medio rostro deformado por una vieja herida lo enfrento — **SI CONTINUAS CON ESTO MÁS DE TUS SUPUESTOS AMIGOS MORIRÁN** —

Dramáticamente levanto los brazos para enfatizar su punto

— **SEGUIRÁN ENFRIÁNDOSE TENDIDOS MIENTRAS EL SUELO SE TIÑE DE ROJO SI SIGUES CON ESA TERQUEDAD** — señalo al cuerpo sin vida del Hyūga muerto en cerca de el

— **ven** — hablo como si se tratara de un viejo amigo — **ayuda a que esto termine, tu y yo mejor que nadie sabemos lo que hay al final de este camino… de esta realidad** —

En su mente pasaron a gran velocidad todos sus amigos, conocidos y se detuvieron en una pelirrosa junto a un pelinegro

— **NARUTO, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO Y DÉMOSLES A TODOS LO QUE MÁS DESEAN EN EL MUNDO** — el pelinegro montado sobre el Jūbi extendió su mano

Naruto por primera vez en su vida dudo de sí mismo, dudo de que si era razonable que tantas personas murieran por defenderlo

Con ese pensamiento ante el asombro de todo el mundo una mano se levanto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una pelirrosa corría de un lugar a otro intentando salvar a todas las vidas que le era posible. Tenía una mirada decidida y la mandíbula tensa, escuchar que Neji murió le afecto, solo no empezó a llorar como la niña mimada que fue en el pasado por ser una de las mejores médicos ninja en el campo de batalla y que un sin número de vidas dependían de que ella permaneciera fuerte física y mentalmente

Ver a la distancia a su rubio amigo por primera vez tan destrozado no le cayó bien. Se resistía a toda costa en ir corriendo a consolarlo, intentar hacer lo que el tantas veces había hecho, darle esa misma fortaleza que él le dio para llevarla a estar en ese punto de la vida

Al ver levantarse esa mano; una que nunca imagino que haría eso; la detuvo de inmediato, por primera vez desde que empezó la guerra algo la sacaba completamente de su rol de médico y la volvía a la adolecente que era en realidad

El grito ahogado que salió de su garganta fue la reacción que tuvo al ver a esa delicada mano descender con fuerza a la mejilla del rubio

—¿Hinata? — pregunto al no comprender lo que sentía

Por un lado, estaba agradecida de que alguien intentara hacer reaccionar a su amigo, por otro estaba furiosa que alguien lo golpeara y por ultimo tenía un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago al ver la cercanía de la pelinegra que sabía muy bien llevaba años enamorado de su mejor amigo

Por primera vez desde que le pidió a la quinta Hokage ser su discípula se arrepentía de serlo

Se sentía excluida al ver como el brillo característico de esos extraños ojos azules regresaba y no era ella quien lo hacia

Ignorando la rabia de no saber que decía la Hyūga pelinegra para calmar al rubio atolondrado siguió con su labor de salvar a cuanta gente pudiera, en cierta forma también sentía una deuda muy grande con ellos ya que estaban haciendo algo que no podía hacer sola. Defender a Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto sentía arder su mejilla, veía esos extraños ojos blanquecinos con un toque de lila verlo con determinación y hasta cierto punto rabia marcados por las secuelas del llanto

La fría mano que seguía en su mejilla contrastaba con el calor intenso generado por el golpe

— Naruto-kun — con una voz firme que nunca había escuchado en la persona que conocía desde hacía años llamo su atención — ¿entiendes lo que significa lo que ha dicho Neji-Niisan? — los ojos azules de Naruto no podían despegarse del rostro de Hinata, nunca se imaginó que la tímida Kunoichi que en algún momento catálogo de extraña no tartamudeada al hablar y que todo indicio del llanto de segundos antes hubiera desaparecido de su voz — tu vida ya no es la única que te pertenece —

La pelinegra respiro hondo

— **NARUTO-KUN, TUS PALABRAS NO SON UNA MENTIRA, SON POR ELLAS QUE HEMOS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS** — grito para que todos la escucharan — **TUS CREENCIAS DE NO DEJAR MORIR A TUS AMIGOS SON LAS CORRECTAS** —

Las palabras no solo tenían hipnotizado a Naruto, también estaba aquella persona que exigía una respuesta por parte de Naruto

— **NO SOLO NEJI-NIISAN Y YO LO CREEMOS, TODOS EN ESTA GUERRA SENTIMOS QUE SON VERDADERAS Y ESO HACE QUE NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTÉN ENTRELAZADAS, Y MIENTRAS NOSOTROS… TU… NO LOS OLVIDES, NUNCA MORIRÁN AQUELLOS QUE YA NOS DEJARON** —

La tierna voz de la Kunoichi hizo que Naruto recordara a todas esas personas que se sacrificaron por él, por un ideal y esperanza de un mundo mejor. Sus padres, Jiraiya, Hiruzen encabezaban una lista larga de todas las personas que le cedieron sus ideales junto con su vida

— **_Mocoso recuerda no solo está tu vida en juego cuando nos atacan_** — recordó una voz demoniaca

— **YA ME ARTE DE TODO ESTO** — grito el pelinegro sobre el Jūbi

Al decirlo la bestia se empezó a proteger dentro de sus diez colas y concentrar una gran cantidad de Chakra en su boca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _"_ _Yamanaka-sama"_ — Ino escucho en su mente a uno de los tantos miembros de su clan dispersos en el campo de batalla — _"¿siente eso?"_ —

— **COMO NO LO VOY A SENTIR, ES ENORME ESA CANTIDAD DE CHAKRA** — grito desesperada por la absurda pregunta

— **HAAAAAAAA** — grito al sentir la ráfaga de viento producto del choque de la Bijūdama del Jūbi y la del Hachibi explotando dentro de la protección de la bestia de diez colas haciendo que todos sobrevivieran

— _"_ _no me refería esa energía"_ — dudo un poco el miembro del clan Yamanaka — _"muchos Ninjas sensores están empezando a sentir una rara concentración de Chakra en el cielo"_ —

Ino dudo, ella no era muy buena sensor, solo hizo el intento por lo preocupada que se escuchaba la voz de su familiar indirecto

— hich — salió un extraño grito reprimido de Ino al sentir esa cantidad enorme de energía acumulándose en las nubes

—¿Qué sucede Ino? — pregunto Shikamaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la enorme explosión a menos de un centenar de metros de distancia saco de sus pensamientos a Naruto

Hinata sintió un ligero hormigueo en su mano al sentir el tierno agarre de su amor secreto, no podía asegurarlo, pero parecía que en ese pequeño gesto Naruto le estaba agradeciendo por enseñarle el camino de regreso de aquella oscuridad

— siempre adelante y no renunciar a tus palabras — repitió Naruto lo que la Kunoichi le había dicho segundos antes — Gracias Hinata —

— Kurama — grito — ¿estás listo? —

— **_Claro mocoso_** — rugió la bestia — **_he moldeado suficiente Chakra y lo he adaptado como lo pidió el Nara_** —

Kurama dentro del sello se encontraba sentado en posición de flor de loto acumulando cantidades inimaginables de Chakra

— **BIEN** — Naruto se levantó sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Hinata — **HAGAMOS ESTO HINATA** —

Un fuerte viento hizo que Hinata cerrara los ojos para después sentir un poco de dolor al tiempo que su cuerpo recuperaba las energías perdidas y eran llevadas más allá de lo que nunca antes hubiera sentido

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba rodeada por un manto rojo idéntico al que tenía Naruto cuando perdía el control de su bestia

— **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Clon de Sombras) — grito y una docena de Narutos aparecieron imitando a la perfección el manto amarillo que cubría al original estando en el modo de Chakra del nueve colas

— **YA SABEN QUE HACER** — ordeno Naruto

Mientras las sombras se desplazaban tocante a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino, el original se quedó un momento viendo al cielo, estar en ese modo aumentaba su percepción haciéndolo notar la cantidad de Chakra en el cielo

el pelinegro que comandaba a la bestia gruño al ver que sus planes no habían salido como él quería, y menos le gustaba que en el campo de batalla se empezaba a iluminar con miles de puntos naranjas. Sonrió al ver que el Naruto Original se había quedado viendo a la nada distraído de todo lo que pasaba

— **Hakke Kūhekishō** (Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared del Vacío) — se escuchó gritar a Hinata

La Hyūga no entendía porque el rubio se había quedado estático, pero no dejaría que esa bestia lo lastimara, por instinto realizo la técnica con una sola mano haciendo que pasara lo impensable. En el preciso momento que dos sentimientos chocaron en su mente al no querer soltar nunca la mano del rubio y a la vez quererlo defender a toda costa, su técnica no solo ocupo su Chakra más el prestado por el Kurama, también sumo el que se encontraba dentro del rubio todavía gracias a ser canalizado por el agarre

Ante la impresionada mirada de todos, la pared de viento no solo detuvo el puño que amenazaba en aplastarlos, sino que lo empujo varios metros hacia atrás haciendo que el monstro callera de espaldas

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos con el grito y sin pensarlo demasiado tomo a Hinata y salto lejos

— "prometo que siempre la cuidare Neji" — pensó al tomarla en sus brazos viendo a Neji en el suelo para después llevársela con él a reunirse con sus amigos que ya se dirigían a donde estaba el rubio

— ¿Naruto también lo sentiste? — fue lo primero que pregunto Shikamaru al llegar rodeado también por el manto Naranja

— **¿Por qué la sigue tomando de la mano?** — pregunto entre dientes Sakura molesta por alguna razón del toque entre la pelinegra y el rubio

— **hay cosas mas importantes como ese extraño Chakra en el cielo** — la reprendió Ino — **¿será un ataque de Madara y de ese sujeto que llamaron Obito?** — pregunto desesperada ya que gracias a la energía del nueve colas ahora sentía la verdadera magnitud de ello

— no lo sé— contesto Naruto — lo cabo de percibir —

Antes de que Shikamaru o alguien mas lograra deducir que era, un trueno se escuchó junto a una enorme ola de energía que esta vez sí fue percibida por todos

Madara y Obito se quedaron quietos al sentir lo que creyeron era un ataque de la alianza Shinobi, mientras que los de la alianza se quedaron de igual forma pensando lo contrario

Lo que ningún bando espero fue ver caer con velocidad dos espadas al disiparse todo el Chakra en el cielo

— ¿Qué demonios? —grito Naruto que logro detener la extraña espada con sus manos de Chakra de Kurama antes que se incrustara en su cabeza

Hinata estaba temblando un poco por el mismo motivo al ver detenerse la espada corta gracias a las manos doradas del rubio antes de que le atravesara la cabeza por en medio de los ojos

Shikamaru vio con detenimiento las espadas gemelas que sostenían sus compañeros de armas

— **Kiba** las espadas gemelas de la niebla— murmuro al ver su diseño único, con un tamaño mediano sobresaliendo de su empuñadura una hoja más corta que a la distancia le daba el diseño de medio Sai

Lo único extraño era la empuñadura adornadas con dos colores

— rojo y blanco junto a un dije de plata con la forma de un aro — murmuro al ver como Naruto la sostenía con sus verdaderas manos y Hinata por inercia también sostenía la que estuvo a punto de matarla si no fuera por la intervención del rubio

Muy lejos de ahí. separados por barreras en teoría irrompibles como son el espacio y tiempo, la líder del clan más reconocido de Konoha por ser uno de los fundadores decidía; después de semanas de estudio; tocar por primera vez la espada explosiva que por poco la mataba. Al tiempo que la única hija del cuarto Hokage y héroe de la aldea de Konoha también con miedo en medio del bosque arriba del monte a la memoria de los Hokage tomaba con dedos temblorosos la espada perteneciente al denominado demonio de la niebla

Tan pronto los Shinobis tocaron las espadas frente a ellos una segadora luz ilumino la penumbra de la noche

Todos se pusieron en guardia intentando mantener los ojos abierto; tarea imposible para todos; esperando un ataque. Los segundos angustiantes que duro la luz parecieron años para los restantes integrantes de los doce de Konoha

— Naruto-Niichan — se escuchó una voz que parecía ser de Hinata que a la vez no parecía serlo —¿Dónde estamos? — esas palabras hicieron que todos abrirán de inmediato los ojos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Hinata por instinto se cubrieron los ojos. Su respiración era pesada y sentían que el contenido de su estómago saldría en cualquier momento por cómo se movía la tierra en sus pies junto a la desaparición de sus fuerzas

después de segundos angustiantes todo fue calma. Naruto fue el primero en abrir los ojos encontrándose con una pelirrosa que reconoció al instante junto a una pelirroja vestida como una princesa a la cual nunca había visto

Su mente no reacciono al hecho de que Sakura llevaba la ropa civil que acostumbraba cuando no tenía misión centrándose en la mirada de muerte que le daba por alguna razón

— Naruto-kun — el rubio sintió que con esas palabras venían con un apretón en su mano dándose cuenta que todavía sostenía la mano de Hinata

Hinata señalo al edifico cercano que dejaba ver perfectamente a la distancia el monte donde se conmemoraban a los anteriores Hokage

Naruto también lo miro extrañado. los edificios y casas que los rodeaban estaban a medio construir

— **SE VE IGUAL A LOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE QUE NAGATO ATACO LA ALDEA DATTEBAYO** — grito impactado Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	54. Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 38 Dolor

La lluvia caía sin tregua sobre la ciudad

edificios metálicos de diferentes formas y tamaños adornaban la vista que por la lluvia se volvía una visión un tanto sombría y gris

Unos ojos observaban ese infinito gris sin importar que la helada agua se colara por debajo de sus ropas y le congelara el alma. No era nada nuevo esa lluvia y desde que tenia memoria no se había detenido por más de unas horas haciéndola parte de la vida diaria de todas las personas de ese lugar

La figura de un hombre parado en una plataforma que salía desde el ultimo piso del edificio mas alto, grande e imponente de la aldea no era nada nuevo para los que podían observarlo desde la distancia. Miles de rumores se habían formado alrededor de el por permanecer horas debajo de la lluvia todos los días. con el paso de los años dejo de ser extraño y hasta lo llegaron a considerar un dios o un enviado de los dioses ya que, desde su llegada, su pequeña aldea había entrado en una era de paz y prosperidad. tampoco ayudaba que el edificio desde la distancia parecía un rostro de un ángel que vigilaba todo y a todos en la aldea, Haciéndolo el punto donde una deidad misericordiosa había llegado para defenderlos de todos los males que los aquejaban más de veinte años atrás

La figura del hombre; que vestía el manto Akatsuki con cabellos naranjas despeinado, con varios adornos metálicos en la cara y unos extraños ojos anillados de color morado; bajo su mirada a su mano derecha donde sostenía una propaganda. Sus ojos detonaban incertidumbre como si no supiera que hacer a continuación

— veo que el heraldo está preocupado — escucho a sus espaldas una voz que lo tenso

— **Hikari** — mascullo irritado

Le molestaba que lo compararan con un dios o el enviado de uno cuando sabía que no podían estar más equivocados

La castaña no tardo más de dos segundos en desaparecer la distancia que los separaba y levantarlo del cuello de la gabardina como si no pasara nada. Por su parte el peli naranja no se inmuto ni hizo nada

— **ya te dije que no me llames así, TÚ NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ** — la castaña arrojo con desprecio al peli naranja con la intención que callera al piso de espaldas — **llámame** **Kurayami** —

el peli naranja ni se inmuto acostumbrado a los desplantes de "Kurayami", con elegancia dio un giro en el aire cayendo sobre sus pies

La mujer al estar bajo la lluvia mostro como parte de su cabello antes castaño cambiaba de color a uno negro con destellos azules

— el Jutsu para revelar lo oculto sigue funcionando a la perfección — dijo con burla el hombre — hasta tu qué quieres ocultar tus errores no puedes en contra de el —

la semi castaña apretó la mandíbula, el peli naranja había tocado una fibra sensible

—¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? —antes de que se originara una pelea campal se escuchó una voz fría y autoritaria

De entre las sombras apareció una mujer de no más de veinte años con el cabello azul recogido. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos purpuras anillados

— Pain — hablo Kurayami con una voz que era casi alegre — tenía varios días sin poder verte —

Con paso lento y un bailotear de cadenas demasiado evidente se acercó para darle un beso que intentaba funcionar ambos cuerpos

El peli naranja veía todo con la mirada enojada, sabía que esa pelinegra lo había hecho a propósito. lo hacía por lo evidente que era lo mucho que le dolía y lo forzaba a verlo cada vez que podía

La peli azul no hizo nada para separar el suave toque que le daba demandante su amante correspondiéndole hasta cierto punto a pesar de que se notaba fría e inexpresiva

Después de unos minutos agonizantes para el peli naranja las dos mujeres se separaron

— me gusta más de castaño — la voz monótona de la mujer peli azul hizo notar su parecer al tomar el mechón negro que enmarcaba la cara de Kurayami

— lo siento — contesto con una voz dulce — lo oculte con un Genjutsu solo que la lluvia lo desvaneció sin querer — dijo con inocencia fingida cambiando de tema al instante

Cuando menciono la lluvia la peli azul miro al hombre que los veía a la distancia todavía debajo de la misma

— ¿lo has encontrado? — pregunto con la misma monotonía, solo que con toque de mando

— heee… no — termino desviando la mirada el peli naranja

La peli azul entrecerró los ojos, analizando su mirada evasiva junto a la incomodidad que mostraba, hasta pudo sentir el acelerado pulso de su compañero. al final dejo pasar ese comportamiento, no era fuera de lugar que pasara eso mientras la ocupaba a ella

— cuando lo encuentres quiero que me lo informes de inmediato — ordeno Pain — sentí a ese bastardo entrar, solo que se ha ocultado muy bien —

Con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar

— Hikari — se escuchó su voz desde las sombras internas del edificio — necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que me pediste —

— **Yahiko** — la castaña hablo más seria de lo normal — **no sé qué trames, pero no lograras nada** — con ello se fue siguiendo la voz que la llamo

Yahiko solo se quedó observando a la aldea

— solo quiero saber porque — murmuro viendo un volante promocionando un bar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

sangre corría por los caminos como si se tratasen de ríos. gritos y llantos se escuchaban por todas partes

Un ejército entraba al pueblo sin miramientos matando a todos los que se ponían enfrente de ellos

un pelinegro con los ojos grises se quedó parada al centro del camino, no sabía que pasaba solo no permitiría a ninguno de esos soldados enfundados en pesadas armaduras negras samuráis mataran solo por matar

 **—** **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) — realizo el Jutsu insignia de su clan, haciendo una gran bola de fuego que engullo a todos los soldados enemigos

Con una sonrisa confiada se dio la vuelta para esperar la siguiente holeada. No dio más de dos pasos cuando de entre las llamas siguió escuchando el sonido generado por la marcha del enemigo. Los ojos del único defensor de toda la gente de ese pequeño poblado se agrandaron al ver como salían de entre el fuego todos los soldados sin ningún rasguño siendo la única perdida las armaduras que caían fundiéndose por el extremo calor

El siendo un genio desde que nació no comprendía porque no podía contra ellos, parecían sujetos hechos de arcilla blanca con cabellos cortos verduscos y ojos amarillos. Todos iguales sin acepción con una sonrisa psicópata

Sus dedos realizaron de nuevo los sellos de manos para atacar de con su Jutsu, solo que al aspirar el oxígeno que necesitaba para expulsar su llamarada no pasó nada, su pecho dejo de obedecerle

Su mirada se agrando al ver que de su cuerpo salía un puño envuelto con Chakra Raiton

— _gracias por hacerlo tan fácil para mí_ — escucho una voz burlona a sus espaldas — _prometo que cuidare muy bien el cuerpo de tu idiota hermanito_ — unos ojos amarillos como una serpiente se mostraban en el rostro de atacante

El pelinegro no pudo reaccionar antes de que alguien más ya estuviera frente a él sin que se diera cuenta

— **nunca podrás compensarme, te odio con toda mi alma, solo me quedare con tus ojos para compensar los que me arrebataste** — una mujer de su misma edad de cabellos castaños cortos y una mirada vacía le escupía cada palabra con un odio y coraje inmenso a centímetros de su cara

Lo último que vio fueron los dedos de aquella mujer antes de que su mundo se volviera rojo y después se envolvía en una oscuridad total

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la respiración pesada y sobresaltada de un paciente en la sala medica era evidente a pesar de la oscuridad. Abriendo sus ojos, que estaban teñidos de rojo con tres tomes girando descontroladamente, pudo notar a través de la oscuridad que seguía postrado en la cama medica

— un sueño — murmuro

Se llevó una de sus manos a su cara, se sentía frustrado y un inútil acostado en ese lugar, tenía días con la sensación que todos sus planes se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Solo que su cuerpo no quería cooperar con él, ahora el simple hecho de caminar lo dejaba en extremo cansado

—Itachi-kun — se escuchó la voz de una mujer junto a el

El mencionado ladeo la cabeza para ver a la persona acostada en la cama de junto

— sé que estas despierto — hablo de nuevo la mujer — sé que no me quieres hablar, no lo has hecho desde que llegaste y no espero que lo hagas ahora, solo quiero que me escuches — la voz de la mujer se escuchaba segura con un toque de tristeza

Itachi casi se olvida de respirar, esa persona siempre lo dejo sin habla y hacia que toda su supuesta inteligencia se fuera de viaje

— te conozco desde que éramos unos niños y sé que todo lo hiciste por un motivo — la voz se escuchaba triste al recordar ese día — debió ser algo muy malo si te quedaste callado todo este tiempo, por ello solo… solo — el silencio se hizo presente mientras la castaña de cortos cabellos acomodaba sus ideas — **SOLO DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA QUE TODO LO QUIERE RESOLVER POR SI MISMO, CREES QUE NO ESCUCHO COMO TE ARREPIENTES EN SUEÑOS DE TUS ACCIONES, MENCIONAS MI NOMBRE Y YA ESTOY CANSADA DE NO SABER NADA, CANSADA DE ESPERAR PACIENTEMENTE UNA PALABRA TUYA, TAL VEZ POR SER SOLO UNA MESTIZA COMO ME LLAMABA TU PADRE NO COMPRENDO ESE ORGULLO TAN GRANDE QUE TIENES. LO ÚNICO QUE SE, ES QUE ERES UN IDIOTA POR NO DEJAR QUE NADIE TE AYUDE** — jadeando por lo agitado de su herido corazón intentaba retomar el aliento perdido por los gritos que dio — **yo ya no pueda luchar a tu lado, pero puedo escuchar lo que te aqueja. Déjame ser de nuevo esa persona tan especial a la que le contabas todo, a la que no le tenías secretos. Quiero a mi Itachi, del que me enamore antes de que entraras al cuerpo de los AMBU** — termino llorando con dolor

— Izumi — murmuro al sentir ese dolor en su llanto, un dolor guardado durante casi una década

Izumi lloraba, talvez de sus ojos ya no salían lagrimas, pero el llanto desgarrador era prueba más que suficiente para indicar que estaba sufriendo por la indiferencia del pelinegro. Su llanto seso cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba

Sus ojos podrían estar completamente apagados, solo que su cuerpo nunca olvidaría ese contacto, el aroma y calidez de la persona que amaba. Por primera vez en una década se aferró a alguien temerosa de que se fuera de su lado de nuevo, lo abrazo mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba a su lado dejándola llorar todo lo que quisiera en su pecho

— lo siento — susurro Itachi mientras abrazaba a Izumi, por primera vez en su vida abrazaba a alguien con miedo de que se tratara de un sueño el cual se desvanecería en cualquier momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura como todas las mañanas se dirigía al ala medica especial donde los dos Uchiha descansaban. Su caminar era perezoso al rememorar lo que descubrieron de lo poco que quedo del Akatsuki que sucumbió a manos de Naruto

— fueron catalogados como **Kinjutsu** (Técnica Prohibida) — murmuraba sin poder creer lo escuchado minutos antes

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se detuvo abruptamente al ver la tierna escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto

Unas lágrimas salieron de los orbes color jade al ver la tranquila expresión de Izumi profundamente dormida; era fácil suponerlo por la respiración tranquila y rítmica que tenía; sobre el pecho de Itachi que también permanecía dormido acurrucado en la cama que le pertenecía a su compañera

Decidida a darle unos minutos más de espacio, dio media vuelta para seguir con sus labores de la mañana

—espere por favor Haruno-san — escucho la voz de Itachi

— di… disculpé, no quería molestarlo — discretamente se limpió las lágrimas dando una reverencia

Itachi era tan parecido a su hermano que le recordaba su des fortuna en cuanto al amor que sentía por el menor de los Uchiha

— yo debería ser el que les pida una disculpa — su mirada viajo de la pelirrosa a la pelinegra — estas semanas tu hiciste la labor que debí hacer yo durante estos años — su mirada se perdía en el infinito

— "si solo lo hubiera sabido antes" — se recrimino por no indagar si hubo más sobrevivientes — "después de matar a los capturados por raíz ya no quise saber más"— pensó lo que tuvo que hacer días después de ser declarado oficialmente como un ninja renegado

— **es hora de que hablé con su Hokage** — la voz amable de Itachi hizo estremecer a Sakura, nunca había sentido esa aura de mando así

La pelirrosa intimidada solo asintió y salió casi corriendo del lugar

Itachi solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por la paz que tenía al sostener en sus brazos a Izumi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

el cielo gris cubierto completamente de nubes de lluvia era lo único que se podía ver desde las calles de la ciudad de edificios hechos enteramente de frio metal. la arquitectura era desigual con cajones metálicos colocados uno sobre otro sin intención de que se vieran uniformes. Todo ello era debido al clima, nada que no fuera metal sobrevivía mas de unos años bajo el incansable envestida de la lluvia

raro era ver una edificación de otro material aparte del metal siendo una novedad a la vista un pequeño bar construido enteramente de madera, aunque no extraño ya que muchos edificios así empezaban porque las placas metálicas no eran baratas

— ¿este es el bar? — se escuchó la vos de un Shinobi pelinegro con su banda ninja en la frente con el símbolo de Amegakure

— si, es el bar de los sapos — comento su compañero que también era un Shinobi, con cabello castaño y una pañoleta ninja cubriéndole por completo al cabeza — es algo rustico lo que compensa los precios bajos —

— bien, acabamos de terminar nuestras rondas así que tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos — hablo entre carcajadas el Shinobi pelinegro entrando en el bar — espero que esas bellezas que mencionaste también vengan hoy —

Los dos hombres se acomodaron en la barra de madera

— ¿Qué les voy a ofrecer? — pregunto el barman

Él era un hombre con una hinchada narina y gafas pequeñas que no le permitía a nadie ver sus ojos, sus largos cabellos blancos despeinados indicaban que ya no era un jovencito a pesar de su erguida figura vestido con un chaleco rojo con tres botones dorados, camisa blanca y una corbata de moño negra

— dos botellas de sake — ordeno el castaño — sabes muy bien que ellas no son mucho de bares, fue una suerte encontrarlas hace dos días, cuando me topé con este lugar — contesto la pregunta de su compañero

— **bueno, mientras sea bueno y barato no me quejare demasía de solo tenerte a ti mientras bebo** — se carcajeó de la expresión desconforme de su amigo

— aquí tienen — la contestación del Shinobi castaño fue interrumpida por el barman

— **está bien, estoy muy cansado por ir a la torre del ángel como para pelar contigo** — termino rindiéndose ante las burlas de su compañero

—"la torre del ángel"— pensó el barman sabiendo que era un lugar muy custodiado y nadie se podía acercar a la entrada sin morir en el intento

—…— antes de que pudiera saciar su curiosidad; como buen barman que era; la puerta se volvió a abrir para mostrar a otro Shinobi de Amegakure pasar por ella

— es el heraldo — murmuro el Shinobi castaño

Acercándose lentamente sin despegar los ojos del barman se podía observar a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de cabello despeinado naranja y varios adornos metálicos negros en la cara junto a unos penetrantes ojos azules tan helados como el hielo. Vestía unos pantalones negros ANBU junto a unas botas ninja con protecciones metálicas, en la parte superior se podía ver una playera hecha de red metálica debajo de una gabardina negra sin estampado, sobre el conjunto se encontraba un chaleco verde Jōnin de Ame

— no, él no puede serlo — murmuro el pelinegro — sus ojos son diferentes y él nunca se rebajaría a convivir con seres como nosotros —

El peli naranja observo a los dos Shinobis de Amegakure haciendo que estos se estremecieran y se dedicaran a beber en silencio

— **tu** — señalo al barman después de acomodarse en la silla más lejana de la barra — **dame lo más fuerte que tengas** —

— duro día de trabajo — intento entablar una plática el peliblanco mientras servía un vaso con un líquido marrón

— todos los días de esta insufrible vida son duros — contesto después de dar un trago al vaso

— no todo en esta vida puede ser tan malo, no mientras no seas yo — bromeo el barman — ser despreciado por tu mejor amigo, rechazado durante décadas por la mujer que amas y enterarte que eres padre de una niña que ni conoces, no es fácil —

El sonido del vaso ser golpeando con fuerza sobre la barra fue el indicativo para el que atendía de llenarlo de nuevo

— muerte es lo único que he visto desde que nací, durante la guerra tres estúpidos Shinobis intentaron matarme con la excusa de que era más humanitario que darnos comida — siguió su discurso de vivencias el Shinobi peli naranja

El barman tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja, casi imperceptible. tic que no pasó desapercibido por el peli naranja

— no les guardo rencor, no — negó con la cabeza como intentándose convencer — no por ello, ya que uno— recordó con una sonrisa — el más pervertido e idiota de todos, nos cuidó hasta que tuvimos trece años —

— "no puede ser" — pensaba una y otra vez el barman —"todas mis investigaciones llevaron a que estaban muertos"—

— entonces no has tenido una vida tan mala si estas platicando conmigo después de más de veinte años, ¿No? — intento averiguar mas

— jajajajaja — una pequeña risa que rápidamente se convirtió en una maniática e hizo que los tres hombres restantes se le quedaran viendo con cierto grado de miedo **— como te dije, la vida es un agujero de dolor y sufrimiento** — dio un último sorbo a su vaso antes de pedir más liquido

— como tú digas… etto…— el barman intento pasar el escabroso tema anterior

— Pain — murmuro antes de sumergir sus labios en el licor de nuevo — llámame Pain —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Pain — el eco de la palabra se escuchó en la pequeña habitación donde Itachi y Tsunade hablaban

Junto a ellos estaban; a petición de Itachi; una pelirrosa y castaña más rígidas que una estatua y aun más silenciosas

— así se hace llamar su líder — siguió contando sus descubrimientos — no estoy seguro quien es el verdadero líder, ya que hay dos personas que se hacen llamar así. Una es una mujer de entre catorce y dieciséis años de edad y cabellos azules, y el otro es un hombre de entre treinta y cinco, y cuarenta años —

Tsunade sentada en una silla analizaba cada palabra junto a cada movimiento que realizaba el Uchiha. No le dejaba dar ni un respiro sin analizarlo en busca de una mentira o trampa

— la chica se auto nombra Pain y el hombre he escuchado que lo llaman como el Heraldo del Dolor o Pain dependiendo de quien lo nombre — Itachi continúo relatando las contadas veces que lo vio

—¿Por qué hasta ahora estas diciéndonos esto? —pregunto Shizune parada detrás de Tsunade

— desde que el tercer Hokage murió no ha habido nadie en la aldea en quien confié — contesto como si nada

— **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?** — ahora fue Tsunade la que pregunto

— que cuido a Izumi muy bien estos tres años, eso fue lo que gano mi confianza — la mencionada sintió acelerar su corazón al sentirse observada por le pelinegro

— aunque también hubieron algunas razones más de hecho — se encogió de hombros — la primera es que esta información se la iba a dar al Gama Sennin porque los últimos ataques de Konoha están haciendo que los supuestos líderes se muevan, la segunda es que mi estúpido hermano se está dejando manipular por una mujer muy cercana a la chica Pain y es algo que no puedo permitir —

— **la tercera es que estas agonizando y no querías irte con ese cargo de conciencia** — hablo de una manera fría Tsunade, el Uchiha aun no se ganaba su confianza

Izumi sollozo un poco, sabia la verdad y no quería aceptarla

—"porque la vida es tan cruel" — pensó con pesar

— no, eso es un hecho que sabía desde que abandone la aldea, aunque no puedo negar que imaginaba que la reunión con Jiraiya-sama sería la última que tendría — Itachi contesto una verdad que sabía desde que se enteró de su enfermedad — después intentaría traer de nuevo a la luz a mi estúpido hermano liberándolo del control de Orochimaru y entregándole mis ojos para romper su maldición —

— **CÓMO PUEDES SER ASÍ** — grito Sakura cuando no pudo soportar más — **CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A TU HERMANO, SABES LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIÓ, TODO LO QUE TUVO QUE SACRIFICAR POR LA SUPUESTA VENGANZA QUE LE OBLIGASTE SEGUIR** —

Itachi se quedó callado viéndola sin inmutarse

— **todo estaba planeado así, ser yo el perseguido, que el fuera el héroe que redimiría a mi clan maldito** — sin que él lo notara sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo — **que recordara a nuestra familia con cariño y no en el monstro que se convirtió en los últimos años de vida de nuestros padres** —

— ¿ **CARIÑO, FELICIDAD, REDENCIÓN?** — se levantó exaltada Sakura sabiendo lo que pensaba y piensa Sasuke

Itachi solo levanto una ceja con duda al ver la expresión de la pelirrosa

— no lo sabes — dijo en un murmullo al darse cuenta Sakura — somos unos estúpidos por no darnos cuenta a tiempo — se sentó para taparse la cara y sollozar

— **el Genjutsu en que lo sumergiste le hizo olvidar a tu familia, solo le quedo el odio y desesperación que sintió esa noche** — Tsunade contesto a la muda pregunta del pelinegro

— no… no lo sabía — contesto perdido — ahora entiendo por qué salió del distrito Uchiha, porque no conservo nada del clan —

— Itachi-kun— Izumi hablo con la voz quebrada — dime por favor que fue un accidente, que tu no condenaste a propósito a sufrir el odio y la soledad para avivar el deseo de perseguirte —

— **NO, CLARO QUE NO, YO NO QUERÍA ESO…** — exclamo el pelinegro

— …fue ella — cayendo en cuenta que su error de contactarla seguía persiguiéndolo

— **¿Quién es ella?** — pregunto Tsunade

— la discípula de Madara — contesto Itachi

— **¿quien?** — pregunto perdida Tsunade, no conocía nadie que alardeara de ello

— no lo sé a ciencia cierta, su pasado es dudoso y nadie puede corroborarlo, lo único que sé es que es una persona muy hábil y con capacidades en Genjutsu tan grandes que puede engallar al Sharingan sin esfuerzo — dijo pensativo — **ella fue la que me ayudo ese día, la que intento asesinar a Izumi a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera y la que debió sobre escribir los recuerdos de Sasuke esa noche** —

— ¿ella… fue? — dijo temerosa Izumi

El silencio de Itachi le dio la respuesta

— por desgracia está conectada a mi tercera razón para hablar con usted — siguió Itachi — una de sus aprendices está obsesionada con Rin Uchiha —

La sala se quedó en silencio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿ha cometido un error tan grande que quisiera poder enmendarlo? — pregunto sin ganas un peli naranja en un bar

— sí, tres chicos que quería como a mis hijos — contesto el barman ya sin importarle mucho las apariencias — dejarlos fue lo más duro de mi vida —suspiro cansado sosteniendo la botella vacía — al final fue su decisión, ellos quisieron quedarse atrás soñando en un mundo mejor y yo no podía llevarlos ni obligarlos por un destino que a la fecha no estoy seguro que se cumpla —

El peli naranja rio un poco

— ¿su decisión? — murmuro — ya lo había olvidado —

Levantándose perezosamente dejo el dinero suficiente para comprar tres veces la botella que se bebió el solo

— sabio de los sapos — hablo el peli naranja antes de salir por la puerta — me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otros tiempos —

Jiraiya se quedó rígido viendo el viejo y maltratado libro que descansaba en la barra debajo de los billetes que pago el Shinobi

Al levantar la vista lo único que vio fue la insignia cosida a la espalda del chaleco Jōnin del peli naranja

— "Akatsuki" — reconoció la nube roja en la espalda — "tengo que apresurar los planes"— pensó al ver a los dos Shinobis que seguían bebiendo en silencio cohibidos por la presencia del otro Shinobi

— **CHICOS** — hablo alegre — **la persona que salió, dejo suficiente dinero como para invitarles otra botell** a —

Medio borrachos los dos hombres aceptaron sin rechistar el licor

Afuera "Pain" observaba el cielo que le regalaba esos minutos sin lluvia

 _"_ _lucharemos por un futuro sin sufrimiento"_

Sonrió un poco al escuchar la voz grabada en su memoria. Vio por última vez la propaganda del bar de donde acababa de salir para arrugarla con cierto odio

— un mundo guiado por dolor — hablo para después dirigirse al centro de la aldea, rumbo al lugar mejor custodiado de todos para seguir con su labor de proteger su recuerdo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **me estás diciendo que Danzō fue asesinado por esa persona solo por conseguir a la hija de Obito** — pregunto anonadada Tsunade por comprender porque todo esfuerzo había sido en vano para encontrar al renegado y a la niña

— lo de Danzō es una teoría, aunque es muy probable si es que esa persona tenia a la niña — confirmo Itachi — dudo que el viejo consejero la dejara marchar de otra forma —

— **¿y la dejaste con Sasuke?** — Tsunade lo había escuchado ya, solo que su cerebro no lo lograba comprender — **¿porque?** —

— el piensa que es mi hija y no me quedo de otra, después de pelear con la loca enmascarada no tuve fuerzas ni de permanecer consiente — Itachi contesto con calma de nuevo — y él no le hará nada porque está seguro que regresare por ella y así el conseguirá la venganza que tanto ansía —

Sakura estaba dando vueltas en círculo intentando procesar todo. Siempre que trataba con algo relacionado con Sasuke no podía mantener su carácter a raya

— hay que ir por ella — murmuro Sakura

— si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho — contesto Itachi — créeme — se quedó viendo sus manos temblorosas

— **y también ya te hubieras suicidado** — dijo resentida Izumi intuyendo el plan de Itachi

— yo… — Itachi no supo que decir

— **QUÉ HAY DE MÍ, YO NO VALGO NADA EN TU VIDA PARA QUE NI SI QUIERA PIENSES EN MI** — grito dolida

Itachi no supo que decir, todo se le había salido de las manos

— **pensare en lo que me dijiste** — contesto Tsunade levantándose — **pero si es cierto lo que me contaste, ella por el momento está más segura con Sasuke si es verdad que por alguna razón no se acerca a el** —

— Hokage-sama — la detuvo Itachi antes de que saliera de la habitación — no sé si es verdad esta información, solo sé que están ocultando algo bajo un potente Genjutsu, tan grande que no lo logre romper con mi Sharingan —

Tsunade arqueo una ceja al saber que eso era muy difícil de lograr

— Esos sujetos que llaman Pain siempre muestran el legendario Rinnegan en sus ojos —

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tsunade al recordar una plática ocurrida muchos años antes

— lo tendré en cuenta — murmuro para salir inmediatamente

Fuera de la habitación la rubia Hokage no pudo dar más de tres pasos antes de sostenerse de una pared

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dieciocho años antes

— entonces es un hecho que te iras de la aldea — come mentó un peliblanco mientras sorbía un poco de sake

— **sí, no me queda nada en ese lugar** — la voz fría e indiferente de Tsunade acompañaba el pequeño murmullo de todas las demás personas en aquel bar

— sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto — le contradijo Jiraiya endureciendo la mirada — tienes a Kushina y ahora que Minato lo acaban de nombrar cuarto Hokage ella te necesitara más que nunca —

— por eso es que me quiero alejar de todo — murmuro Tsunade con el borde de la botella en sus labios

Jiraiya suspiro cansado, había hecho de todo y no fue suficiente para quitarle la venda del dolor de sus ojos

— ¿te la llevaras? — pregunto mientras veía al otro lado de la puerta a una niña pelinegra de unos doce años esperando algo sentada sobre la tierra del camino

— **sí, soy lo único que le queda, no le hubiera gustado que su sobrina se quedara en un orfanato** — mascullo enojada Tsunade

— sé que me culpas por su muerte — contesto triste Jiraiya a la fría mirada de su amada — y no es que te lo hayas ocultad de hecho, solo que fue lo correcto y más cuando… — corto sus palabras antes de decir algo mas

— ¿ **MÁS CUANDO QUE…?** — grito Tsunade al límite de su paciencia — **CUANDO PREFERISTE A UN TRIO DE MOCOSOS A TUS COMPAÑEROS, CUANDO AL ESTAR CUIDÁNDOLOS ME ABANDONASTE Y MANDARON A DAN A UNA MISIÓN SUICIDAD EN TU LUGAR** — los ojos de la rubia resplandecían en furia — **DEBISTE SER TU… TU DEBISTE DE MORIR EN SU LUGAR** —

Jiraiya acostumbrado a que la rubia lo culpara de la muerte de su prometido no dijo anda, solo se limitó a observar el fondo de su vaso vacío

— **lo único que me alegro** — la mirada de Tsunade se afilo — **es que esos niños murieran hace dos años… me alegro** **que sientas lo que yo sentí cuando Dan murió en mis manos** — sabiendo que había dado un golpe bajo y mortal, una sonrisa sádica se posó en sus labios

Jiraiya resoplo para calmar su enojo, sabiendo muy bien que si entraba en su juego las cosas terminarían muy mal para todos

— **sabes muy bien porque lo hice** — dijo serio con la mirada pesada sobre la rubia

— **que es tu destino** — hablo con sarcasmo Tsunade — **QUE ES LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER PARA ENCONTRAR AL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO… EL QUE TRAERÁ LA PAZ O LA DESTRUCCIÓN** **AL MUNDO** — grito — **SON PURAS TONTERÍAS, TONTERÍAS QUE HACEN QUE TE ALEJES DE LAS PERSONAS** — termino dando un manotazo en la barra que la hizo crujir sin romperla

— **no… son las personas las que hacen que me aleje de ellas** — pago lo que él y la rubia bebieron y se levantó perezosamente

— lo único que sé, es que el destino me puso frente a un usuario del Rinnegan y yo hice lo mejor que pude para ayudarlo — hablo estando a unos pasos de la rubia — yo siempre te he amado y no creo que pueda llegar a odiarte, solo espero que seas feliz en la vida solitaria que estas escogiendo vivir —

Con esas palabras el Sennin de los sapos salió del local

— "creo que iré a visitar a Sayaka-san" — pensó el Sennin tomando el camino hacia un pequeño pueblo cerca de las fronteras del país del Te

La mujer pelirroja con curvas muy similares a las de Tsunade le había dado vueltas por la cabeza últimamente

Dentro del bar Tsunade arrojo con enojo la botella que aún tenía en las manos, parte de ella quería salir a disculparse, pedir perdón por ocupar la memoria de sus difuntos discípulos para herirlo

Mordiendo su labio inferior se sentó sin ganas de hace nada. De nuevo su orgullo le ganaba la partida y se quedó viendo como sus lágrimas caían una vez más por su rostro

— eres una cobarde — se dijo al saber que no tenía el valor de hacer lo que realmente quería

Tiempo actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"_ _el que traerá la paz o la destrucción al mundo"_

Rezumbaron en los oídos de Tsunade

—"no puede ser"— pensó con cierto miedo — "ellos murieron hace años y el Rinnegan solo es un mito, no puede ser verdad" — el pánico que sentía cada vez era más grande —"solo fue una excusa para su ausencia"—

Mientras con una mano se sostenía de la pared la otra tomaba su cabeza que sentía que exploraría en cualquier momento

— Tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? — la niña que crio como si fuera su propia hija se acercó preocupada al ver como se encontraba Tsunade

— no… no pasa nada, solo un dolor de cabeza por el trabajo — fingió lo mejor posible a pesar de que Shizune se notaba que no le creía del todo — **andando, tenemos mucho trabajo que terminar** —

Metiendo la mana dentro de una bolsa de su Haori verde tomo dos pequeños papeles y los apretó con fuerza

— "por favor regresa" — pensaba mientras continuaba su camino — "ya es hora que olvide ese viejo miedo y orgullo" —

 _"_ _Si pierdes tendrás una cita conmigo"_

Recordó las palabras de su compañero de equipo

— Shizune — hablo Tsunade tomando la atención de su disípala — manda a llamar a Naruto, necesito pedirle un favor —

La pelinegra intrigada solo asintió a la petición de la Hokage

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi tenía la mirada preocupada al sentir el extraño ambiente que quedo en el cuarto al salir la Hokage

Por su parte estaba la pelirrosa que seguía caminado en círculos sin control de sus emociones

— hay que decirle a Elyse — fue la resolución a la que llego Sakura

— **no** — fue la tajante orden de Itachi

— no es tu decisión, no puedo quedarme callada después de saber dónde está Rin — contesto desesperada Sakura

— sé que debe ser una situación muy difícil para Ayasaki-san, solo que piensa por un momento — continuo Itachi — ¿que crees que hará cuando sepa quien tiene a su hija? —

— claro que le pedirá a la Hokage que la rescatemos — fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa

— estas segura que estamos hablando de la misma Ayasaki Elyse que en un ataque de celos hizo una tontería que llevo a que Tenzō-Sempai terminara cazado con Yukimi-san — afirmo con cierta burla y sarcasmo Itachi — los dos eran tal para cual — una sonrisa triste se apodero de su rostro

— ti… tienes razón — por fin las ideas de Sakura empezaron a funcionar y logro pensar con claridad — lo más seguro es que intente rescatarla ella sola —

Itachi solo asintió

— también está el hecho que Sasuke no está muy estable mentalmente — continuo Itachi su plática muy serio— el sello de Orochimaru cada día tiene más fuerza y si se entera que Rin no es mi hija no sé qué sea capaz de hacer en ese estado —

— pero no podemos quedarnos callados cuando está desesperada al pensar que su hija está sufriendo torturas inimaginables — intento razonar Sakura

— **ya te dije que quisiera poder hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no me deja, de lo contrario mi plan seguirá su curso** — Itachi mostro como su mano derecha temblaba sin control alguno

— **si claro** — la voz de la castaña se escuchó con mucho sarcasmo

Itachi se quedó callado y Sakura era la primera vez que veía comportarse así a la castaña

— Izumi… — intento explicarse Itachi

— **CÁLLATE** — grito enojada — **SOLO PIENSAS EN TUS ESTÚPIDOS PLANES, TAN POCO VALGO PARA QUE NO PENSARAS EN MI DURANTE ESTOS DIEZ AÑOS, QUE SOLO ESTUVIERA EN TUS PENSAMIENTOS TU ESTÚPIDO HERMANO** —

Itachi solo se quedó en silencio

— **ESTUVE DIEZ AÑOS ESPERANDO OÍR TU VOZ DE NUEVO Y CUANDO POR FIN SE CUMPLIÓ MI DESEO ME ENTERO QUE NO SABÍAS QUE SEGUÍA CON VIDA Y PEOR AÚN, SOLO ESCUCHE QUEBRARSE MI CORAZÓN AL PENSAR QUE LA HIJA DE QUE HABLO SASUKE REALMENTE FUERA TUYA, ¿TAN POCO TE IMPORTO? ¿QUE NO LE PREGUNTASTE AL TERCER HOKAGE NUNCA POR MÍ?** — la voz de Izumi estaba entre cortada

— nunca imagine que logras sobre vivir a ese ataque — contesto triste Itachi — de saberlo yo… —

— **¿qué hubieras hecho?** — pregunto enojada — **¿hubieras regresado por mí?, hubieras hecho lo que debiste hacer desde un principio y pedir ayuda para que Sasuke no fuera un renegado en las garras de uno; si no es el peor; de los locos psicópatas del mundo** —

Itachi se quedó en silencio

— no sé por qué me ilusiono, nunca seré tan importante como lo es tu hermano — hablo Izumi dolida de no escuchar respuesta alguna — de que sirve ser tan inteligente si no sabes cómo ocuparla — se acostó y se cubrió con las blancas sabanas — por primera vez en todo este tiempo pienso que hubiera sido mejor que ese ataque me matara en aquella noche —

— Izumi… — Itachi si le dolieron esas palabras por parte de la persona que seguía amando

— no digas nada — la voz de Izumi se escuchó cansada — ya me di cuenta que para ustedes no valemos nada las personas que nos atrevemos a amarlos —

Sakura sintió que su corazón saltaba unos cuantos latidos al entender de lo que hablaba la castaña

— no importa que tanto nos sacrifiquemos, nunca será suficiente para ustedes — al terminar se escuchó unos sollozos debajo de esas mantas

— di… disculpen… que… que tenga que… que retirar — hablo rápido Sakura para evitar que también la vieran llorar

Itachi se quedó en silencio viendo como la pelirrosa salía de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— haaa, estoy aburrido — se escuchó la voz de queja resonar por los pasillos del hospital

Konohamaru, Hanabi y Kasumi caminaban perezosamente por los pasillos del ala medica cumpliendo con su labor de ayudar ahí. cargando cajas con sumisitos médicos para los pocos pacientes que estaban internados en ese lugar realizaban las labores del día

— no podemos hacer nada mientras Kurenai-sensei este deprimida — Kasumi contesto cansada de las quejas de su compañero

— **tu deberías ser el que mejor comprenda la situación** — lo regaño Hanabi dándole un golpe en la cabeza — **es tu tía por ley y tu tío Azuma murió…** deberías entender cómo se siente — se quejó al final un tanto deprimida

Todavía seguía muy fresca en su cabeza la experiencia que tuvo en su última misión clandestina, el ver como mataron a todos los miembros de su equipo le hizo recapacitar sobre la vida y la muerte, algo que le ayudo a cambiar su forma seca y fría a una más alegre que quería relacionarse con todos los que la rodeaban

— por lo menos estas tareas cuentan como misiones de clase "C" para el registro de actividades, así que nos están pagando y podremos acumular puntos para el examen Chūnin — Kasumi intento aligerar el ambiente que se formó después de lo dicho por la Hyūga

Konohamaru dio una ligera sonrisa y siguió su camino. él no lo quería admitir, pero estaba más afectado de lo que parecía por la muerte de Azuma, lo que hacía que se ocultara detrás de una máscara de indiferencia

— hola Sakura… — Kasumi intento saludar a la pelirrosa que venía en dirección contraria — … ¿san? — solo que le fue imposible porque la pelirrosa los paso de largo sin prestarle atención

— ¿estaba llorando? — pregunto solo que sus compañeros tampoco estaban muy conscientes de su entorno al intentar sanar viejas y nuevas heridas que abrió la muerte de uno de sus sensei

— "ya averiguare que le sucede" — pensó la pelinegra

Tener doce años y ser sobreprotectora con las personas que consideraba sus amigas la hacían meterse a veces en lugares donde no la llamaban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH** — se escuchó un grito en toda la mansión Uzumaki

— no seas llorón — se quejó Karin con una mueca divertida al ver como "torturaban" al rubio

—co… como tú no estás sufriendo con esa tortura— se quejó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

— lo… lo siento — se disculpó Hinata — solo que ya oíste a Tsunade-sensei, hasta que nuestras heridas sanen no podremos hacer nada y esto es parte del tratamiento —

A pesar de sus disculpas no se detuvo ni un momento de aplicar un líquido verdusco viscoso sobre el brazo derecho de Naruto

Tanto él cómo Hinata tuvieron repercusiones por no dominar y controlar al cien por ciento sus respectivos Jutsu catalogados ya como clase S. Hinata recibió en el puño y antebrazo izquierdo una fuerte quemadura por las llamas de su Rasengan que para preocupación de Tsunade se comportaba como las quemaduras por el Chakra del Kyūbi haciendo casi imposible sanarlas hasta que el sistema circulatorio de Chakra sanara para que así aceptara en mejor grado los tratamientos médicos en base a Chakra. Naruto fue un caso similar solo que en él fue el Chakra Fūton que se dispersó en miles de agujas lastimando todo su brazo derecho haciendo imposible también sanarlo con Chakra hasta que su sistema circulatorio fuera sanado

Por esa razón en la mañana les dieron la peor noticia que podían escuchar alguien que estaba decidido a crear un nuevo Jutsu. Sus esfuerzos fueron catalogados como **Kinjutsu** (Técnicas prohibidas), ambos Rasengan eran muy peligrosos y les fue negado seguir desarrollándolos por el riesgo que conllevaban a su vida el uso continuo de los mismos

— **CON MÁS CUIDADO** — grito Naruto adolorido

— jajajajaja — se volvió a reír Karin — ni Hinata-chan se quejó tanto cuando le unte el mismo liquido hace unos minutos —

— **porque ella no siente nada en cambio yo tengo muy sensible la piel Dattebayo** — se quejó sin pensar

Hinata solo tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho y empezó a distribuir el dichoso liquido con mayor fuerza

El rostro de Naruto se puso azul por el miedo al sentir el cambio de personalidad de su hermana

— **AYUDA** — grito Naruto con terror y dolor

Sakura; que estaba entrando en los terrenos de la mansión; se sobre salto por el pedido de auxilio del rubio por lo que olvidándose del miedo ante el castigo de Tsunade por abandonar el hospital y la tristeza de no poder ayudar en el sufrimiento de Elyse e Izumi, entro a la casa con un Kunai en mano

— ay… ay… — Sakura se quedó como una estatua de sal desmoronándose al viento cuando vio porque era el pedido de auxilio

— **con cuidado que sigue pegado a mi cuerpo** — se volvió a quejar como un niño pequeño el rubio

— **lo siento** — dijo sombría Hinata — **pero no siento nada por lo que tengo que hacerlo con fuerza** —

Sakura se quedó viendo a su hermana que solo veía divertida desde una mesa todo; en sus manos se encontraba un pincel por estar mejorando uno de sus sellos trampa; La pelirroja de cabellos cortos al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no era nada grave

— **Sakura** - **CHAAAAAAAAAAAN** — al final grito por un toque en especial rudo de la pelinegra — ayúdame, esta mata sanos me quiere matar — imploro con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

— Na… Naruto… no… no deberías de… decir eso — Sakura si tenía intención de ayudarlo ya que Hinata estaba ocupando más fuerza de la necesaria, solo que al ver la mirada de Hinata después de lo dicho por Naruto hizo que antepusiera su vida sobre la de Naruto

— **¿mata… sanos?** — la voz sombría de Hinata helo la sangre de todos en la sala — **Sakura-san** — la pelinegra miro con fiereza a Sakura

Fue inevitable dar dos pasos atrás para la pelirrosa, ya antes se había enfrentado a la "otra Hinata" solo que tenía días que por alguna razón cada vez que su hermana de nombre la veía lo hacía con una mirada pesada que ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura

— **_te agradecería que me dejaras atender a mi paciente en paz_** — la voz más los cabellos levantados en nueve mechones hicieron que Sakura asintiera violentamente

— solo… solo una recomendación — con todo el valor que pudo Sakura reunir le hablo a Hinata — yo… yo creo que deberías medir la fuera con que aplicas el tratamiento — al final salió un hilo de voz

Sakura no sabía porque le tenía tanto miedo a la "otra Hinata", a lo largo de su vida se había enfrentado a enemigos que en su momento superaban por mucho su fuerza física y mental solo que toda esa experiencia se hacía nada al tener enfrente a Hinata enojada. Muchos decían que era por no querer lastimar a la más inocente y débil del grupo, pero es que esas personas no sabían lo sádica que podía ser Hinata en esas circunstancias

Las cejas de Hinata temblaron por lo dicho. Sakura había osado insinuar que estaba lastimando a su hermano mientras intentaba ayudar en su curación

— **_yo sé lo que hago_** — dijo enojada Hinata — **_es mi Onii-chan y no dejare que me lo quites_** — la conversación se estaba desviando del tema principal

— hi… Hinata — la voz de Karin se escuchó asustada

Está de más decir que ya había puesto la mayor distancia posible entre ella y la pelinegra para evitar posibles huesos rotos, ella no soportaba tan bien el dolor como lo hacían Naruto y Sakura

— yo creo que antes de desquitarte con Sakura-Neesama tienes que ver lo que haces — acto seguido se ocultó dentro de una de las habitaciones

— **TRAIDORA** — grito Sakura por ser abandonada por su hermana mientras pegada a la pared buscaba desesperada el pomo de la puerta por donde entro segundos antes

Hinata con la mirada roja llameante volteo para ver que su hermano estaba retorciéndose de dolor en un mudo grito mientras espuma salía de su boca por el agarre extremo que estaba haciendo que la extremidad del rubio de volviera azul

— ¿Naruto-niichan? — pregunto Hinata más calmada volviendo su cabello a caer como cascada en su espalda y sus ojos al rojo apagado tan característico que tenía todo el tiempo

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que no aflojo su agarre ni un poco

Un sonido agudo fue percibido por todos en la casa e inmediatamente se imaginaron un hueso de pollo al quebrarse

— **DATTEBAYO** — se escuchó un grito de dolor por toda la aldea y según se rumoreaba también más allá de las fronteras del país del fuego

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade veía el horizonte desde su oficina en la torre del Hokage recordando las últimas palabras de Itachi

—Rinnegan — murmuro

De haber sabido eso, de ser cierto, nunca hubiera dejado ir a Jiraiya a esa misión. Si fuera necesaria estaría dispuesta a romperle las piernas

— cálmate — se dijo a si misma al sentir su acelerado pulso — no estas segura de que sea verdad lo que dijo el Uchiha — intento convencerse

— Dattebayo — escucho el grito lejano

— el alumno del Jiraiya-chan está bien — pregunto una voz rara a sus espaldas — no lo conozco en persona pero Gamarachi me ha contado que es el único que ocupa esa palabra para casi todo —

Tsunade un poco sobresaltada se giró para ver a un pequeño sapo sobre su escritorio, no más grande a los treinta centímetros, de color verde con una poblada barba y cejas blancas, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto gris oscuro

—si… si, lo iré a ver más tarde al hospital… — los ojos color miel de Tsunade están impresionados de ver a uno de los grande sabios sapos del Monte Myōboku — etto… ¿Fukasaku-sama? —

— hoo, claro, donde están mis modales — dio una sonrisa al darse cuenta que se saltó un paso importante — en efecto soy Fukasaku uno de los sabios sapos del Monte Myōboku, maestro de Jiraiya el sabio sapo — dio una pequeña reverencia — en que puedo ayudarla Hokage-chan —

Las mejillas de Tsunade se colorearon poco, tenía mucho tiempo sin que se le dieran ese honorifico

— gracias por venir a mi llamado — Tsunade dio una amplia reverencia

— no se preocupe, tan pronto Gamarachi-san me dio su recado vine lo más rápido que pude, ya que en cierta forma lo estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo — dijo riendo el viejo sapo

— ¿disculpe? — Tsunade levanto el rostro y sus ojos revelaban curiosidad

— sí, hace algún tiempo — contesto el sapo — el gran Sabio me dijo que si alguna vez me llamaba la niña desafortunada con el manto de sombra y fuego no dudara en venir a su llamado ya que esto ayudaría a uno de mis alumnos —

— es una profecía — dijo curiosa — la niña desafortunada del manto de sombra y fuego, ¿soy yo? — se señaló así misma — no entiendo —

— si el gran sabio — Fukasaku se puso un poco más serio — es una sapo que ha vivido mucho tiempo donde ha llegado a desarrollar cierta habilidad para ver la superficie del futuro, en su vida a dado muchas predicciones las cuales todas se han cumplido de una u otra forma, solo que está el problema de la interpretación —

— entonces no saben si todas las profecías se han cumplido — pregunto Tsunade sentándose en su silla

— no puedo hablar de las que se dieron antes de que yo naciera — divago un poco el sapo — de las que yo me he enterado todas se andado dentro de lo que cabría esperar —

— entonces sabía que yo lo llamaría hoy — siempre fue escéptica en ese rubro solo que la plática con Itachi y la mención de algo que se supone solo ella y Jiraiya sabían la dejo muy perturbada

— no, esta profecía me fue dada hace dieces años — recordó el sapo — poco después de que la profecía de Jiraiya cambiara —

— ¿como que cambio? — pregunto preocupada Tsunade

— sí, hace aproximadamente dieciséis años la profecía que le dio el gran sapo a Jiraiya cambio un poco, algo en el mundo movió tanto las cosas que lo que tenía Jiraiya destinado a hacer cambiaron y con ello vinieron algunas nuevas profecías— Fukasaku se veía que tenía mucha paciencia explicando todo eso, sabia por experiencia que era difícil de aceptar para alguien que no creciera viendo todos los días los resultados

— me… me podría decir la profecía que le dieron a Jiraiya — pregunto nerviosa como nunca en la vida

El sapo se quedó meditando unos minutos, eso era algo muy personal que solo Jiraiya tenía derecho a revelar

—"por algo estoy aquí"— pensó para sí mismo

— está bien, creo que por ello estoy aquí en primer lugar — su voz se escuchaba con tono de resignación, después se irguió derecho, se aclaró al garganta y empezó a hablar — En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja... y un día tendrás un alumno... éste alumno va ser el responsable de una gran revolución en el mundo... en la que finalmente traerá la paz o la destrucción del mundo, el resultado decidirá el destino de todos... tú serás su maestro, su sensei y tomaras una difícil decisión... el camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero... vas a viajar por el mundo... y escribirás un libro... ni yo mismo entiendo la razón... pero tú vas a caminar por todo el mundo ... viendo todas las creaciones de la vida, viendo como todo toma su forma, su rumbo y su destino... — termino el sapo para dejar asimilar uno segundos lo dicho

Tsunade se quedó meditando unos momentos

—…— antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida

— eso fue lo que le dijo el gran sapo Sabio la primera vez que le revelo su profecía — continuo Fukasaku — varios años después el viejo sabio tuvo otro sueño uno que cambio lo que haría en un futuro Jiraiya y muchos de los que conocía —

— "hace dieciséis años, no hubo algo muy significativo…" — se quedó pensando unos segundos —"Naruto y Hinata ""—

— el nuevo sueño decía — Fukasaku se aclaró la garganta y continuo — En mis sueños veo que recorrerás muchos caminos, enseñando y cuidando a niños… de alumno a alumno de camino a camino seguirás escribiendo libros… historias que sacaran tu lado más lesivo al igual de la persona que consideras tu hija sin serlo… seis sombras son los que aprenderán de ti a ser grandes ninjas… dos huérfanos… dos que se llamaran hermanos serán los que decidirán tu destino y el del mundo… la destrucción o la salvación estará en tus manos… en la decisión que tomes al final… regresar con la mujer amada o terminar lo que empezaste… al final de mi sueño veo que la oscuridad te dará la mano y te llevara con tu familia —

— **¿la oscuridad se lo llevara?** — dijo alterada Tsunade — **eso quiere decir que morirá** —

— no estoy seguro, ese final puede decir que morirá solo que no dice como, si de viejo o en una pelea — no le dio demasía importancia el sapo

— **el entonces supo todo este tiempo que pasaría** — empezó a recapacitar Tsunade — dos hermanos… dos huefanos… ellos son Naruto y Hinata —

— no lo sé, solo sé qué hace tiempo él pensaba que sería el chico de la profecía un tal Nagato… nunca lo conocí — dio su opinión Fukasaku

— **es demasiado…** — Tsunade se tomó de la cabeza por el dolor que empezaba a sentir — ¿porque hasta ahora me entero del cambio? —

— ¿no te dijo Jiraiya-chan lo que le conto el gran sabio sapo? — pregunto el sapo

— si me dijo la primera — se sonrojo un poco Tsunade — solo que no le di mucha importancia —

— es nor… — Fukasaku no termino al desaparecer en una nube de humo

— ¿Fukasaku-sama? — pregunto sorprendida por la inesperada desapareció — una invocación — salió su voz más bajo que un murmullo — una invocación… Jiraiya lo invoco — su voz salía monótono con un tono de que no creía lo que sucedió — lo prometiste — por fin se quebró su voz

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que si Jiraiya lo invoco era que estaba tomando medidas desesperadas en contra de un oponente que le superaba por mucho en fuerza

 _"_ _al final de mi sueño veo que la oscuridad te dará la mano y te llevara con tu familia"_

— no puedo ganar esta apuesta… no quiero — su voz en medio de un doloroso llanto salió de su pecho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

minutos antes

un Shinobi de cabello negro caminaba por las calles de Amegakure con paso tambaleante sin importarle la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre el

— tengo… que ir… a… a… — repetía una y otra vez con voz rasposa y arrastrando las palabras por estar demasiado ebrio como para saber lo que hacía realmente

La tarde estaba cayendo en la ciudad y todos los habitantes se encontraban resguardados de la lluvia como para prestarle atención a uno de los muchos borrachos que ya caminaban por las calles

— ahí esta — salió de su boca con palabras felices por su estado

— te tardaste en llegar — se escuchó atrás de él cuándo ya se encontraba a centímetros de la reja que delimitaba la torre central de la aldea

— ¿he? — pregunto el ebrio dándose vuelta y encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos naranjas vistiendo las mismas ropas con las que entro a un bar varias horas antes

Un resoplido salió de la nariz del hombre que pregunto

— ¿conque así quieres jugar? — pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta — entonces dime, ¿Qué hace un Shinobi aquí cuando su turno de guardia todavía no está ni cerca de empezar? —

— ¿he?, no lo se — contesto confundido el hombre — yo… solo… recuerdo que tengo que venir aquí… no recuerdo para que — su voz era de duda y se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor que sentía al intentar pensar esas palabras

— pobre diablo — murmuro el que se presentó como Pain — no necesitamos a Shinobis que no saben ni defenderse de algo tan básico como eso —

Al decirlo levanto su brazo y una cinta negra salió de debajo de sus mangas, y tan rápido como termino su mano de subir, la cabeza del Shinobi cayo de su sitio

— veo que no has bajado tu velocidad ni un poco anciano — hablo al aire Pain

Jiraiya estaba unos metros más atrás de donde cayó el cuerpo, su cabello blanco estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo de la sangre del Shinobi que ocupaba como marioneta con ayuda de un viejo Jutsu que aprendió de los sapos

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos viendo la cinta anteriormente inofensiva que ahora se veía tan dura como el acero e igualmente afilada gracias al Chakra Raiton que desprendía

— bien, ¿ya podemos hablar sin rodeos? — pregunto Pain mientras la cinta se volvía a ocultar dentro de sus ropas

— **Yahiko** — dijo con dureza Jiraiya

— veo que recuerdas mi nombre ero-Sennin — contesto con ironía el peli naranja

— ¿por qué no están muertos?, ¿Qué paso con Nagato y Konan? — pregunto Jiraiya

— **ja, veo que eres muy bueno mintiendo o los estúpidos de Konoha que tanto idolatras no te contaron nada** — la voz de Yahiko era de enojo

— ¿de que hablas? — Jiraiya no se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad y desasosiego que sentía, el seguía pensando con la cabeza fría al estar ante el posible líder de Akatsuki — y más importante, ¿Por qué eres parte de Akatsuki?, ¿Qué paso con liberar a Ame de la tiranía? —

— muy gracioso que lo digas cuando ya debes de saber que yo funde a Akatsuki para acabar con el mal de este mundo, solo que me di cuenta que nadie dejara de pensar en las estúpidas guerras y en matarse los unos a los otros hasta que cada uno de las personas en este asqueroso mundo sepa el dolor de la perdida, el miedo al mañana y el odio hacia un ser superior — extendió las manos de forma teatral para darle énfasis del porqué de sus acciones

— no te creo, que dijo Nagato al respecto, que paso con Konan que solo quería dejar de tener miedo — pregunto un tanto desconcertado Jiraiya queriendo sacar mas información

— **NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR DE NUEVO SU NOMBRE** — grito enojado extendiendo de sus manos dos cintas negras que se endurecieron como acero

Jiraiya lo vio venir y lanzo un Kunai al pecho de Yahiko, el peli naranja no le costó nada posicionar sus espadas cruzando su pecho haciendo que el Kunai se desviara momento que aprovechó Jiraiya para salir del camino de su ex discípulo saltando

— **Katon: Endan** (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego) — Jiraiya lanzo su Jutsu desde lo alto tomando desprevenido a Yahiko

El pelinaranja vio acercarse el Jutsu; que era una mescla de aceite y fuego; a gran velocidad por lo que extendió con fuerza uno de sus brazos haciendo que la espada negra se extendiera varios metros a enrollándose en una tubería donde se afianzo con fuerza para después jalarse y librarse del ataque que lo quemaría hasta solo dejar cenizas

Cuando estuvo fuera del rango de la explosión de aceite hirviendo con su mano libre hizo el mismo movimiento mientras seguía por inercia hacia el lado contrario extendiendo la cinta que salía libre de bajo de su gabardina solo que la punta se veía centellar endurecida por el Chakra Raiton que contenía

Jiraiya al seguir en el aire se vio indefenso ante el ataque que lo más seguro lo atravesaría sin problema. Tomando cuatro Kunais los lanzo al piso y sujetando los hilos ninja con fuerza que estaban amarrados a los Kunais callo con mucha más velocidad de la necesaria sobre el concreto que cubría la zona, agitándolo un poco

— los años no han sido amables contigo — dijo a la distancia Yahiko — hace veintidós años ya me habrías acabado —

Jiraiya solo apretó la mandíbula, consiente e inconscientemente se estaba limitando

— **YAHIKO** — grito con dureza — **SABES MUY BIEN QUE NI TÚ, NI YO QUEREMOS ESTO** — su tono parecía el de un padre que regañaba a su hijo — **SÉ QUE TÚ NO ERES ASÍ, ASÍ QUE SOLO HABLEMOS** —

— ¿hablar? — pregunto con un ligero tic en su ojo derecho — **no necesito hablar, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión de lo que tengo que hacer a partir de hoy, un nuevo mundo nacerá de las cenizas de este inmundo y despreciable nido de ratas** —

Algo había en el ambiente que ponía nervioso al sabio de los sapos. A pesar que sabía que su alumno no se estaba conteniendo en lo más mínimo, quería encontrar una forma de salir de eso sin tener que matarlo

— ya fue mucha platica — hablo por lo bajo Yahiko — es hora de que te mate —

Su mano se extendió hacia arriba y la cinta se enrollo en una tubería elevada, al tiempo la segunda cinta se enrollo en una segunda tubería en la pared contraria cambiando abruptamente su dirección. En el escaso segundo que estuvo sobre Jiraiya la cinta libre intento atravesar varias ocasiones al Sennin

— es muy rápido — murmuro al ver como Yahiko saltaba de muro en muro sin mucho esfuerzo dándole certeros ataques que solo podía evadir para evitar ser atravesado

Viendo que estaba en desventaja, Jiraiya analizo su entorno

— ahí — dijo cuando vio que debajo de un edificio a medio destruir, se veía un enorme agujero por donde podría entrar

Yahiko vio cómo su maestro se refugió dentro del edificio donde se realizaba la adjudicación de misiones a sus Shinobis por lo que era un edifico en extremo amplio

— demasiado fácil anciano — una sonrisa se posiciono en su rostro

Entro a gran velocidad ayudado por las cuerdas por lo que no se imaginó escuchar el ataque del Sennin al solo entrar

— **Katon: Karyū Endan** (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón) — el peli naranja sentía como el calor del Jutsu le quemaba la espalda y sin importar los movimientos que hiciera el dragón que formaba lo perseguía por lo que opto por caer a tierra después de engallar a Jiraiya para que su Jutsu se perdiera en la oscuridad que daba el edificio al estar hueco por dentro

— **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo) — tan pronto como estuvo a centímetros del suelo se escucho un segundo Jutsu de Jiraiya que parecía haber calculado el movimiento de escape de su alumno

Jiraiya vio como inevitablemente Yahiko se hundió hasta la cintura en el lodo de su técnica y sin perder tiempo corrió a toda velocidad hacia el impactándolo con una patada que lo saco sin dificultad de su prisión de tierra haciendo que se estrellara en una de las tantas rocas que conformaban los escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron los innumerables pisos de ese edificio

Yahiko sintió como sus costillas se habían roto por la patada, se veía que su maestro empezaba a pelear en serio por lo que esbozó una sonrisa y se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca

— Sensei — los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio viendo a la pared que tenían a la derecha, donde se veía parada en una plataforma elevada a una mujer de cabellos azules adornados con una flor de papel

Yahiko chasqueo la lengua al ver que enfrentamiento había llegado a su fin

— Konan — dijo sorprendido Jiraiya reconociendo a la niña de quince años que lo veía con una mirada fría dada con sus ojos morados y diseño anillado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí acaba el capítulo, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

 **Hola soy Doppelganger su amigable vecina agradeciéndoles llegar hasta aquí y esperando de corazón les haya gustado este capitulo**

Creo que te equivocaste de personaje

 **Silencio firulais que gracias al rastreador que te puse te pude dar Caza y hacer que no te retrasaras tanto en este capitulo**

Sigo sin saber como sentirme respecto a eso (TT-TT) me da mucha comezón

 **Bien hoy no hay mucho que decir a excepción que cada vez nos acercamos más a la invasión y a ver como Rin regresara a manos de su verdadera madre**

Porque siento que cada vez me convierto mas en un esclavo que el escritor de este fic

(TT-TT)

 **Calla que mi siguiente paso es convertir esto en un fic NaruSaku**

PRIMERO MUERTO

 **Eso se puede solucionar**

Bueno antes de que esta Fujoshi maniática recurra a medidas mas permanentes para mi. Les pregunto que tal ven como se están torciendo y descubriendo algunos secretos. En el próximo capitulo algo escondidos estarán dos respuestas a secretos que he dejado en el limbo durante mucho tiempo. No será hasta dentro de algunos mas que los asentare sin mas evasivas por lo mientras los dejare con la duda

¿Que creen que esconde el personaje que se hace llamar Hikari y qué relación tiene con las tres personas que están moviendo los hilos?

Si me quieren seguir en Facebook pueden encontrarme como **Ancestro Fic (acabo de recuperar mi cuenta así que ya estaré más activo por allí )**

Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir una Review

El conteo ya se cerro y asi la encuesta

 **RTN: 1** **(cerrado)**

 **RTN Alternativo: 1** **(cerrado)**

 **N Shippuden: 9** **(cerrado)**

Eso quiere decir que irán a N Shippuden

 **Yo lo dije primero**

Así quedo el conteo de cuando publique el capítulo para saber quién vivirá o morirá

 **Jiraiya vive: ¿? (cerrado)**

 **Jiraiya muere: ¿? (cerrado)**

 **Que pretendes con dejarlos así ¿?**

…

 **Itachi vive: 3 (cerrado)**

 **Itachi muere: 0 (cerrado)**

Contestando a los reviews

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** : hola, aquí tienes la continuación

 **MonickSakura** : hola, me da gusto que te agraden los personajes que cree, solo intento que muchas cosas tengan una razón de ser y no solo aparezcan por aparecer, creo que eso los hace algo "reales" a mis personajes o eso me gustaría creer. Hinata creo que sería igual de celosa aunque le pusieran una prueba de ADN enfrente diciendo que en hermana de sangre de Naruto, y ya lo demostró juego de tronos, que importa ser hermanos en lo que al amor respecta XD

No se si habrá pelea por el amor de Karin entre Suigetsu y Gaara, pero lo que si te puede decir es que habrá golpes, sangre y lagrimas entre esos tres

Bueno como vas deduciendo las cosas se están alineando para darle la pareja a Naruto y ya sabrás como se revelará el misterio de Hinata

Si, hice intencionalmente a Rin un poco mas inteligente de lo que debería ser, (uno por ser hija de Obito y dos para que se diera a entender porque acepto tan rápido los cambios en su entorno) también hay algo que he mencionado solo de pasada y está ligado al porque se siente tan a gusto con Sasuke, y si Sasuke solo da a relucir lo que siempre lo pierde, el orgullo y no lo quiere admitir ni para el mismo que se encariño con la niña (al igual que Suigetsu)

Si, quería salir de lo cotidiano en cuanto de dónde saca el dinero Naruto para mantenerse como clan y por ello introduje a mi OC Akane y a Sai(canon) aquí Soi-yin como un civil para darle ese plus de comerciante de arte

Disculpa por estos tres-cuatro días de retraso en cuanto a la publicación, pero alégrate me acaba de dar cuenta de algo. Tú fuiste la única que contesto una pregunta que hice en el segundo Omake (o eso creo ya que en ese momento comentaste con una cuenta anónima) por lo que ya que tienes cuenta aquí te enviare por MP el prologo para que no te quedes con la duda de como inicia esta historia y te sumerjas un poco mas en este nuevo mundo

o-o-o

Como las ocasiones anteriores pido paciencia, es la primer vez que publico una de mis historias, por lo regular solo se quedan en mi cabeza y como lo notaran es una historia larga, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar me cueste lo que me cueste

La próxima publicación aproximadamente será el día 2017-10-30

sin mas por el momento me despido y GRACIAS por leer este capitulo

 **Doppelganger también dice adiós**


	55. Omake 5 - Trazando el Camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **La historia** : está basada en el manga, serie de televisión e ideas locas de mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** es un Universo Alternativo (AU) por lo que algunos personajes tienen un ligero o un marcado "fuera de personaje"(OoC) pero todo esto será aclarado según avance la historia, también por ser un Universo Alternativo (AU) aparecerán "Personajes Originales" (OC) que no le quitaran protagonismo a los creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Algunos cometarios al final del capítulo y repuestas a algunos reviws recibidos

 **Advertencia: no es necesario leer el siguiente capítulo ya que no está situado en la historia que habla sobre los hermanos Uzumaki, solo que les aclarara algunas dudas cuando se hable sobre este mundo en capítulos posteriores algunas notas al final del capítulo para aclarar algunos puntos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 5 – Trazando el Camino – Sin respuestas

la tenue luz de una vela titilaba en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras se veía a una mujer pelirroja trazar líneas en algunas hojas dispersas por todos lados del lugar

La luz de la vela se reflejó en los vidrios que ocupaba sobre su rostro por su mala visión. Su larga cabella atada en una descuidad cola de caballo seguía los movimientos de su cabeza que solo viajaba de un lugar a otro revisando y leyendo notas que había escrito ella misma en días pasados

— **NO ENTIENDO NADA** — grito frustrada

Al centro de la habitación débilmente iluminada por la luz se encontraba una espada considerada legendaria, clavada en el piso al centro de un cráter

Tenía alrededor de tres meses que esa espada estuvo por acabar con su vida y nadie; a pesar de sus advertencias; pudo retirarla del lugar

— **SAL DE UNA VEZ** — se escuchó el grito enojado de una mujer que conocía muy bien la pelirroja ocasionando que un escalofría le recorriera toda la espalda

Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo encerrada en ese lugar le traería peores consecuencias, solo que no podía pasar de largo en el tema. La aldea estaba en un precario equilibrio por la marcada diferencia entre los clanes y los civiles, y si dejaba que se supiera que la famosa **Shibuki** (espada pulverizadora), una de las siete espadas de la niebla, fue ocupada en un atentado en contra de su persona mientras la espada tenia los colores de una familia considerados por todos los clanes como civiles… solo en pensarlo le hacía tener un escalofrío más fuerte en el cuerpo, uno peor del que le provocaba el pensar en los castigos que le impondría su abuela

— **lieder Senju** — el tono ocupado por la persona fuera de la habitación era de todo menos respeto — **tiene diez segundos para salir** —

La pelirroja se levantó tirando algunas hojas que tenía en sus piernas. Su delgado cuerpo y un tanto reservado; para su frustración por no tener curvas demasiado pronunciadas; mostro un temblor como nunca antes en sus diecisiete años de vida

— **LO… LO SIENTO HOKAGE-SAMA, NO PUEDO ATENDERLA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS** — grito intentando sonar lo más formal y calmada posible, cosa que no salió muy bien

— **Senju Karin** — de nuevo la Hokage hablo

—"demonios, estoy perdida"— pensó sudando balas. Sabía que ella solo le llamaba así cuando estaba a punto de explotar; su de por sí; mal carácter

Prefirió quedarse callada, a pesar de ser familia, una era la Hokage y la otra la líder del mayor clan de la aldea, así que la Hokage no recurriría a la violencia… Aun

— **Ryuko** — hablo la Hokage — **sácala de ahí** —

Karin no pudo procesar las palabras cuando sintió como varias cadenas doradas atravesaban la tela que fungía como puerta

— **¿QUÉ?, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?... DEVUÉLVEME ESO, NO PUEDO… NO TENGO NADA DEBAJO** — se escuchaban los gritos salir de la tienda que Karin ordeno levantar alrededor de donde cayó la espada en la cima del monte que conmemoraba a los anteriores Kages

— **APESTAS** —se escuchó como respuesta de Ryuko — **NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MI HERMANA MAYOR SEA VISTA ASÍ** —

— **Y ES MEJOR QUE ME VEAN DESNUDA** — grito enojada Karin

Tsunade solo se sobo la frente por escuchar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la tela mientras escuchaba la risa de la menor de las Senju y el sonido de los golpes entre ambas

Mientras a un lado de la rubia se encontraba un chico rubio de unos dieciséis años de edad algo incómodo por lo que lograba escuchar e imaginar que pasaba al otro lado

— **ESTO ES INSANO** — grito de la menor de las Senju al salir — **HACE CUANTO QUE NO TE BAÑAS** — con asco sostenía un kimono gris que no dudo en incinerar con un Jutsu Katon

— **NO TE RESPONDERÉ ESO** — grito enojada Karin sostenida en el aire completamente envuelta por cadenas doradas, solo dejando ver sus pies descalzos y su cabeza

La mayor se quedó viendo a su hermana. Tenía alrededor de dos años que no la veía por irse a entrañar fuera de la aldea

Senju Ryuko, tenía una larga cabellera roja que le llegaba poco debajo de sus glúteos la cual mantenía en una trenza, sus ropas era una playera blanca sin mangas con bordes color verde grisáceo que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo en desarrollo todavía, unos pantalones azules y sandalias ninja negras

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunto Karin sin quitar su mala cara

— hace una semana a la aldea y voy regresando de una misión en Suna — contesto la menor un tanto enojada — **no puedo creer que mejor los estúpidos ancianos me saludaron que tú que eres mi hermana mayor** —

— etto… lo siento — su cara paso de tener enojo a vergüenza — Naa… na… Namikaze-kun — su cara se puso tan roja que se confundía con su cabello al notar al adolecente junto a su abuela

— Hola… — saludo un tanto incomodo — …Senju-sama —

— **llévala a la mansión principal del clan** — ordeno Tsunade cortando la incómoda escena — **tiene un mes de papeleo que atender** —

— si — Ryuko dio un saludo militar antes de llevarse arrastrando; todavía enfundada en las cadenas; a su hermana

— **DALE UN BAÑO ANTES DE QUE SE PONGA A ATENDER SUS OBLIGACIONES** — grito la Hokage cuando estaban un tanto lejos

La pelirroja menor solo dio una sonrisa un tanto sádica al escuchar eso

— **Naruto** — el adolecente se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a la Hokage nombrarlo — **no quiero que te hagas ideas raras con lo que acabas de escuchar** — dio un ultimátum sabiendo que el rubio fue entrenado por el mayor pervertido de todos por un año

La rubia tronaba los dedos para dejar en claro que quería que olvidara que la mayor de sus nietas iba en esos momentos desnuda debajo de las cadenas

El rubio solo asintió con fuerza

— **bien** — dio una sonrisa Tsunade — aclarado el punto, sígueme tenemos que hablar de cómo tu madre seguirá siendo la líder del nuevo equipo y como Ryuko se acoplara contigo y las otras dos —

Con esas palabras Tsunade puso un sello en la tienda que cubría la espada haciéndola impenetrable y después se fue a la torre del Hokage seguida por Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días después

— **A NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICIERAN FIRMAR TODOS ESOS PAPELES** — se quejó Karin gritando fuera de la tienda que había sido su morada desde hacía unos meses

— Hime, es tu culpa por dejar tanto tiempo descuidados tus deberes — detrás de ella se escuchó la voz de Naruto que la acompañaba a petición de ella

— ya lo sé, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más — Karin dio un resoplido cansado — las cosas no están muy bien desde lo que sucedió con Haruno-san y la deserción del Uchiha y la Hyūga —

Una pelirroja que caminaba más atrás de ellos dio una mirada triste y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, se sentía culpable de lo que le sucedió a su equipo Genin y a su mejor amiga

— "si tan solo…" — sus ojos color miel se ensombrecieron un poco

Sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno Ryuko entro a la tienda detrás de Karin y Naruto. Todavía perdida un poco en sus pensamientos se acercó al centro del lugar observando sin realmente ver a la dichosa espada

— Onee-sama — salió de su boca sin pensar demasiado lo que diría — ¿porque le pusiste uno de tus sellos trampa? —

Naruto y Karin se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a la pelirroja menor, con las hojas de anotaciones en sus manos

— Yo no le he puesto ningún sello trampa — contesto Karin

— yo no te creo — dudo la menor de las Senju — todavía recuerdo los sellos trampa que le pusiste al diario de mama, mis cejas tardaron una semana en volver a crecer después de esa trampa Katon que recibí —

Naruto que se había acercada a observar los sellos también le tomo sentido a lo que decía su compañera de equipo

Por todos era sabido que hacer un sello era como escribir cualquier palabra. cien personas distintas podían escribir la misma palabra; o sello en este caso; y hacerse entender, pero no significaba que las cien palabras fueran exactamente iguales y los sellos escritos en la espada tenían los distintivos característicos de la pelirroja mayor

— solo hay una forma de saberlo — murmuro Naruto

— **NO** — grito Karin cuando vio que el rubio tocaba el mango de la espada

Naruto de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo pesaba treinta veces más de lo que debería. solo manteniéndose en pie por el insano entrenamiento del Sennin de los sapos, pero no duro mucho así al sentir que el sello se adaptaba a su fuerza y aumentada de nuevo su peso

— si… estoy… de… acuerdo… con… Ryuko-hime — dijo entre jadeos por la dificultad de respirar

Ryuko solo frunció el ceño y se le coloreo un poco las mejillas, odiaba que la llamaran así, sobre todo si venia de el

— este sello se adaptó a mí — continuo después de ser liberado por Karin — eso solo lo he sentido cuando tus sellos me atacan —

Karin se quedó viendo a la espada, era imposible lo que insinuaban las otras dos personas en el lugar, aunque la evidencia no podía pasarse por alto

— no estarás insinuando… —Karin intento poner orden a sus ideas — … no es posible —

— solo hay una forma de averiguarlo — dijo Naruto

— pero yo no tengo tanta fuerza física como ustedes — Karin dijo la principal razón para no haberla tocado en todo ese tiempo

— no creo que te pase nada, si estoy en lo correcto en el peor de los casos ese sello solo te inmovilizará con el peso necesario para que no te puedas mover de lo contrario te reconocerá como su dueña — Naruto dio su teoría

Karin paso con dificultad saliva por su garganta, ella era muy buena Kunoichi solo que la fuerza no era una de sus destrezas, así que una trampa que se vea que inmovilizaba con fuerza bruta no le agradaba mucho

Ante la atenta mirada de su hermana y amigo se acercó con paso vacilante confiando en lo que le dijo una de las personas más inteligente que conocía

Muy lejos de ahí. separados por barreras en teoría irrompibles como son el espacio y tiempo, la única hija del cuarto Hokage y héroe de la aldea de Konoha con miedo en medio del bosque arriba del monte a la memoria de los Hokage tomaba con dedos temblorosos la espada perteneciente al denominado demonio de la niebla. Al mismo tiempo en medio de una colosal guerra, un rubio decidido a proteger a sus amigos y una pelinegra que lo había admirado la mayor parte de su vida tomaban dos espadas gemelas pertenecientes a los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla

Tan pronto la pelirroja tomo la espada la habitación se cubrió de un intenso brillo que hizo que Naruto y Ryuko se topasen los ojos

— **NARUTO** — se escuchó el grito de Karin

La menor de las Senju fue la primera en abrir los ojos por el grito de su hermana quedándose sin habla por lo que vio

La pelirroja frente a ella no era y a la vez era su hermana, su fino kimono blanco con bordados rosas habían sido sustituidos por un pantalón negro pegado a la esbelta figura de su hermana junto a una blusa morada sin mangas y hombros que con ayuda de un cuello de tortuga dejaba ver la mayor parte de su espalda delineando a la perfección su cuerpo, en la cintura llevaba la cinta ninja con el emblema de Konoha junto a tres pergaminos de sellado

Lo más asombroso fue que el elegante peinado que ataba el largo cabello rojo en tres chongos adornados con adornos de oro había desaparecido para dar lugar a una corta melena roja

Naruto no pudo evitar notar el cabestrillo en su brazo derecho denotando que se estaba recuperando de una herida

Los tres se quedaron viendo sin saber que sucedía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin tan pronto como toco la espada cerro los ojos, no era lo que la gente comúnmente llamaba miedosa, pero si era prevenida ante las situaciones riesgosas y evitaba a toda costa las que conllevaran dolor alguno, no le gustaba nada esa sensación

Sin abrir los ojos sintió una sensación de caída y como el contenido de su estómago giraba sin control, para al final sentir de nuevo el suelo

Con cierto miedo abrió los ojos siendo lo primero que vio a una persona que nunca más pensó volver a tener frente suyo

— "¿Haruno-san?"— pensó confundida — "no es posible, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde su secuestro"—

Por increíble que parecía ahí estaba con el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba al llegarle poco más arriba de los hombros y viéndose con la misma edad de su hermana con una camisa roja con el diseño de un circulo blanco en la espalda; símbolo de su familia; con una camisa de mangas cortas color amarillo claro debajo de ella y una falda corta de color azul marino

La pelirroja ladeo tenue mente la cabeza haciendo tintinear los adornos en ella al darse cuenta de la mirada furiosa de la pelirrosa. Al seguir la mirada vio a un rubio amigo suyo y una pelinegra tomados de la mano

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver el acto solo que lo paso por alto al notar que el rubio no llevaba la ropa que tenía segundo antes para ser sustituidas por unas negras con naranja muy gastadas

Junto a el reconoció a la niña que la madre del rubio había adoptado años atrás solo que le intrigo que sus ojos fueran blancos como los del clan Hyūga en lugar de los verdes que recordaba. También le llamo la atención la placa ninja en su frente que tenía el Kanji de Shinobi en lugar de la de Konoha; a diferencia de la del rubio que si ostentaba el símbolo de Konohagakure; la ropa reglamentaria de un Chūnin se veía muy gastada

En su cara se formó confusión al notar que ambos se veían muy cansados como si hubieran estado luchando por días

— **SE VE IGUAL A LOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE QUE NAGATO ATACO LA ALDEA DATTEBAYO** — todos sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando se escuchó el grito de Naruto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
